GATE: y la Coalición de Liberación fue a pelear allí
by APM 1984
Summary: Cuatro meses tras la coronación de la Emperatriz Piña, tres portales se abren por un instante en París, Madrid y Santiago de Chile. ¿Es cosa de Zorzal... o alguien más? Japón, Francia, España y Chile, juntan fuerzas para rescatar a sus ciudadanos desaparecidos, en una misión aparentemente fácil... pero donde descubrirán por qué y quien realmente les ha traído hasta allí.
1. Prólogo

_*** PRÓLOGO ***_

 __Advertencia Previa __

 _Este fanfic se basa en la obra de Takumi Yanai "Gate: Jietai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Takakaeri", en español "GATE: y las Fuerzas de Autodefensa fueron a pelear allí". Los personajes, unos son creación y propiedad intelectual del autor original y otros de mi propia creación, pero todos son personajes ficticios. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Por último, este fanfic, aunque por mi parte pretende ser una continuación de la historia del manga y el anime (desconozco la historia de las novelas cortas), no pretende en ningún momento apropiarse de la obra de su autor original: la escribo únicamente para entretenimiento y disfrute propio y de los lectores de Fanfiction. No se pretende en ningún momento, vulnerar la propiedad intelectual ni los derechos del autor original._

 __Guía de Personajes__

 _Antes de empezar con la historia propiamente dicha, he creído conveniente hacer una "guía" con los personajes (no todos, por supuesto, porque si no no acabaría nunca), que van saliendo a lo largo de la historia. Esto es no sólo para aquellos que desconozcáis la trama y personajes de GATE (de lo contrario, podéis pasar directamente al primer capítulo y saltaros esta parte), sino para que no os perdáis con los personajes de mi propia creación. Tampoco pretende ser un avance de los acontecimientos, simplemente para que sepáis quien es quien._

 _Fuerzas de Autodefensa Terrestre del Japón (JGSDF)_

 _ **Youji Itami** (34) El protagonista principal. Es capitán. Un chico alto y por qué no decirlo, de muy buen ver, de ojos marrones, cara alargada y cabello castaño algo largo y despeinado. Miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales o Rangers... y Otaku perdido. A veces un perezoso, a veces un héroe, a veces el mejor amigo del mundo. Pero sobre todo, un tipo que a todos acaba cayendo muy bien._

 _ **Soichiro Kuwahara** (51) Sargento Primero. Es un hombre maduro pero en plena forma, de mirada fulminante, disciplinado y fuerte. Eso se debe, a que fue instructor de reclutas en el pasado. _

_**Shino Kuribayashi** (24) Sargento Segundo. Más bien bajita, ojos marrones, cara de "niña buena" y cabello castaño un poco largo recogido con una coleta a un lado. Es una chica pequeña pero matona. Muy matona. Agresiva, muy valiente... y tetona. Es un poco "Dr. Jeckil y Mr. Hide" porque tanto puede ser una chica dulce y amable cómo una auténtica psicópata._

 _ **Takeo Kurata** (22) Rango de Mayor y el mejor amigo de Itami dentro de su antigua "tercera unidad de reconocimiento". Un chico muy joven, no demasiado alto pero en forma, bastante mono de cara, ojos azules y cabello oscuro corto. Al igual que Itami, es un Otaku y un poco infantil a veces. Se siente muy afortunado de encontrarse en un mundo con chicas-gato, elfas y demás fantasías._

 _ **Akira Tomita** (28) Sargento Segundo. Es un chico alto y en muy buena forma, cabello medio rapado (lleva un peinado excéntrico cómo de futbolista famoso) ojos marrones de mirada a veces triste y de mirada a veces bastante fría. Es un hombre ante todo formal, disciplinado pero parece que también romántico y sensible, porque sino cómo se explica que se líe con Bozes co Palesti e incluso tengan una hija. Es por tanto, padre de familia ._

 _ **Mari Kurokawa** (24) Sargento Segundo y médico militar. Algo alta, larga cabellera oscura, ojos azules oscuros y cara bonita de mirada inocente. Es una mujer ciertamente bonita, de aspecto aparentemente frágil y sensible, pero que no obstante, es buena soldado y muy competente cómo sanitario. Pero ante todo, es muy buena persona._

 _ **Furuta Hitoshi** (26) Cabo de Rango y miembro de la División de Inteligencia de las JGSDF infiltrado en el palacio imperial de Zorzal. Es un tipo que ejerce de cocinero (porque antes había sido un cocinero de renombre). Es alto y delgado, de ojos marrones de mirada fulminante y peinado castaño a lo "Bart Simpson"._

 _ **Koichiro Hazama** (53) General de Brigada. Hombre de aspecto chapado a la antigua, con bigote, cabello corto y ojos azules oscuros. Sin duda, disciplinado pero también condescendiente y comprensivo cuando quiere. Es el mando máximo responsable de la base Talnus y el comandante en jefe de todas las fuerzas allí desplegadas. _

_**Akira Yanagida** (31) Teniente Primero y segundo del General Hazama. Es el típico cerebrito guaperas y repelente. Alto, de ojos azules con gafas de montura fina, cara siempre segura y confiada y cabello oscuro con pronunciado flequillo. _

_**Daisuke Tozu** (28) Cabo de Rango. Un chico que no es nada del otro mundo, con gafas,ojos grises, cabeza rapada y aspecto un poco lánguido. Sin embargo, interesado en hacer dinero. En mi historia, veréis por qué. _

_**Hayato Sasegawa** (27) Cabo. Un tipo alto y guapo, de ojos azules y mirada segura y confiada. Bastante formal y recto, pero amante de lo paranormal. Tiene a veces una sobreconfianza que da hasta repelús. _

_**Wataru Katsumoto** (25) Sargento tercero. Grandote y fuerte, de piel morena, cara redonda, ojos marrones y peinado castaño corto e informal. A pesar de su aspecto, es bonachón y amable. Le gustan mucho los niños y en Base Alnus o dónde sea, siempre juega con ellos y los entretiene. _

_**Shunya Kengun** (44) Comandante del 4º regimiento aerotransportado. Hombre maduro alto y muy fuerte, en muy buena forma, piel algo morena, con cara de facciones robustas, ojos marrones mirada fría y fulminante. Todo un soldado de pies a cabeza. Es un tipo cómo no, estricto y estirado, pero en el fondo tiene sentimientos, ya que tiene una relación con la caballero de la Rosa Beefeter E Caty. _

_**Naoki Kamo** (46) Comandante de la 1ª unidad de combate. Es un tipo enorme y musculado, y francamente, bastante feo, de cabeza rapada, nariz grande, ojos pequeños y cara siempre de muy pocos amigos. Un hombre de sangre caliente que busca la gloria en todo lo que hace en su trabajo. Aunque en su yo cotidiano, su existencia es mucho más mundana._

 _ **Ren Schmidt** (23) Capitana del llamado equipo Delta 1 – 3 de las Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF o Rangers a pesar de su joven edad. Chica un tanto alta (1'82) y en extraordinaria forma física, de cabello castaño, ojos grises, cara muchas veces frías pero que también tiene sin duda su atractivo. De padre alemán y madre japonesa, vivió su infancia en Alemania y desde la adolescencia vive en Japón. Pero durante unos meses, estuvo entrenando en Alemania en las fuerzas especiales del Bundeswehr, las KSK... siendo también informadora para los alemanes en la Región Especial de Japón. Una chica sin ninguna duda de acción, fuerte y valiente cómo pocas, y una excelente soldado. Tiene una personalidad fuerte con un peculiar sentido del humor y la ironía, pero en el fondo es muy buena persona. Fuera del trabajo, es una adicta a las bebidas con cafeína, a las cosas elegantes de su "otro país" (cómo las grandes composiciones de la música clásica alemana) y en lo referente al amor... va de dura e implacable con los hombres, pero en el fondo, cuando encuentra un chico que le gusta (y lo encontrará), ataca con todas sus "armas". _

_**Kamito Kuroishi** (24) Capitán del segundo batallón de paracaidistas de la Primera Brigada Paracaidista de las JGSDF. No muy alto, de cerca de 1'80. Pelo castaño muy corto, casi rapado, ojos negros y composición física fuerte pero delgada, no es en absoluto un tipo feo, sino todo lo contrario. Un tipo absolutamente estricto y disciplinado en combate... pero también un tanto sarcástico. A pesar de su joven edad, ha subido escalafones rápidamente debido a su realización y capacidades más que solventes cómo comandante de tropas paracaidistas, siendo un maestro de la improvisación en combate y de organizarlo todo sobre la marcha. En su caso, le encanta la cerveza, jugar a las cartas con sus hombres fuera de las horas de servicio y la música j-rock, aficion que conserva desde que era un chaval. Un tipo a quien la vida le sonríe, porque además de irle bien en el trabajo, fuera de él, tras la puerta, tiene una novia de su misma edad bastante guapa con quien está totalmente decidido a casarse y formar una familia... pero es bastante manazas con las chicas, y le costará y mucho pedirle la mano. _

_**Tatsuro Takuya** (38) Capitán de la Policía Militar de las JGSDF en Alnus. Un tipo grandote, ancho y fuerte, de cara redonda, piel morena y marcada perilla oscura en la barbilla, de cabello oscuro muy corto y ojos marrones pequeños y saltones. Un buen investigador y policía con intuición, que sabe cómo reaccionar ante las situaciones que se le presentan delante y que sin duda, tiene buen olfato para solucionar las cosas. En su vida privada, es un tipo que le encanta hacer ejercicio, la comida y el béisbol. Está casado y tiene un hijo adolescente. _

_**Takato Higurashi** (25) Sargento Primero y miembro del equipo Delta 1 – 3 del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF desplegado en la antigua capital imperial. Un tanto alto, de 1,85, cara alargada, cabello oscuro corto peinado en punta hacia delante, un tanto vergonzoso y tímido a veces pero en servicio y en combate, un tipo que demuestra una válua tremendas. Es el segundo de la capitana Ren Schmidt, y quien la suele tener informada de la situación de los tres equipos que forman su unidad. Es también, un tipo sensible que está allí no sólo para luchar, sino también para combatir las injusticias que irá encontrando en sus misiones junto a Ren. _

_**Yuu Wataru** (29) Sargento Segundo y miembro del equipo Delta 1 – 3 del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF desplegado en la antigua capital imperial. Alto, de 1,88, cara redonda de facciones robustas y en buena forma física. Cabello castaño claro rapado por los lados y un pendiente en una oreja, es un tipo que de adolescente fue más bien de mala vida, pero en cuando creció se puso recto y acabó aun preguntándose por qué, en las Fuerzas Especiales de la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa. Tipo disciplinado, trabajador y obediente cómo no puede ser de otra manera, más con la jefa que tiene (Ren Schmidt) que es de armas tomar. Pero es también un tipo amigable y simpático, aunque un poquito maniático con las cosas sencillas (no soporta lo de que Ren beba tanta cafeína)._

 _ **Koji Hiromoto** (26) Teniente del segundo batallón de paracaidistas de la 1ª Brigada Paracaidista de las JGSDF y segundo del capitán Kamito Kuroishi. Es un tipo un tanto grandote y musculoso, de 1,79, con la cabeza con el cabello muy corto, casi rapado, cara redonda, ojos negros rasgados que parece que los tenga cerrados. Un tipo que siente envidia sana de su superior, pero a quien le es absolutamente leal. Un verdadero guerrero en combate y pura fuerza bruta con o sin armas, porque es fuerzudo y bestia en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Fuera del trabajo, esconde algunos secretos, cómo su fuerte afición por un deporte japonés tradicional emblemático: el sumo, o por la música de los años '70. _

_Ejército de Tierra Francés (Armée de Terre)_

 _ **Annoid Jiuphre** (49) General de División de la Armée de Terre. Mujer bajita, de metro sesenta, con cabello corto oscuro con canas, ojos grises, de expresión siempre seria y fría. Mujer estricta y seca, de armas tomar a pesar de su baja estatura. Pero es también, una General con un profundo y fuerte sentido de la justicia. Es divorciada._

 _ **Jilien Migasho** (28) Teniente-Coronel de la Armée de Terre y segunda de la General Jiuphre. Mujer de raza negra, 1,73, cabello muy oscuro largo y recogido con una coleta plana, de cara atractiva y ojos oscuros muy brillantes. Es seria, muy competente, y poco o nada bromista. Una mujer sin duda muy inteligente. Sin embargo, le gustan los hombres graciosos._

 _ **Phillipe Gabrion** (31) Teniente de la Armée de Terre. Es de París... y un tipo que desde el principio gustará mucho a todas las chicas. Por qué? 1,85, cabello castaño oscuro muy corto, cara muy atractiva con barba de tres días y ojos azules impresionantes. Cuerpo escultural y atlético en plena forma y un trasero muy bien formado. En pocas palabras: está cómo un tren. Además de todo esto, es un hombre inteligente y de carácter interesante, que sabe oler el peligro y cómo buen parisino, tiene un peculiar sentido del humor ácido._

 _ **Gerard Kuillon** (27) Sargento de la Armée de Terre. 1,65, bajito pero fuerte y en muy buena forma, porque hace ejercicio siempre que puede. Cara no precisamente bonita, con la nariz grande, mejillas pecosas, ojos verdes burlones y cabello pelirrojo muy corto. Es cómo Kuribayashi, pero en hombre y mucho más feo, porque también es demasiado agresivo y le encanta entrar en combate, teniendo además, una excelente puntería con su FAMAS. _

_**Anna Million** (23) Cabo de la Armée de Terre. Mujer que parece más bien una modelo que no una soldado. 1,70, cabello castaño largo precioso, ojos azul turquesa penetrantes y cara de niña buena con mirada inocente. Pero... no hay que dejarse engañar por las apariencias. Es una magnífica soldado, además muy hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo cinturón negro de Judo y con amplios conocimientos en Aikido y Boxeo. _

_**Girou Loutrec** (35) Cabo en Jefe de la Armée de Terre. Un verdadero armario que intimida y mucho: raza negra, 1,95, cabeza rapada y cara de facciones robustas de mirada fría que paraliza, cuerpo muy musculoso y fuerte. Un hombre que en combate demuestra ser un auténtico "Rambo", pero fuera de servicio es un auténtico trozo de pan, siendo incluso un tipo que le gusta leer y el cine. Está casado y tiene un hijo._

 _ **Illion Flaviant** (45) Coronel de las fuerzas aerotransportadas de la Armée de Terre desplegadas en Alnus. Hombre alto y corpulento, de 1,90, cara de facciones robustas con cabello rubio rapado y pronunciada perilla rubia en la barbilla. Suele llevar sus impresionantes ojos grises cubiertos con unas gafas de sol Ray Ban aviator con cristales de espejo que casi siempre lleva puestas, tanto en acción a bordo de su helicóptero cómo fuera de servicio. Es un tipo decidido, que no se lo piensa dos veces para hacer las cosas, porque es directo a la hora de actuar, sin medias tintas. Es un gran aficionado al fútbol. Pero su historia personal, es triste. Casado con una mujer parapléjica en silla de ruedas por un accidente de tráfico y con una hija adolescente que le tiene siempre muy preocupado. _

_**Joël Lefevre** (35) Capitán de las fuerzas especiales de la Armée de Terre, las BFST, destinadas a la Coalición de Liberación. De 1,88, fuerte pero delgado, de cabellos rubios muy cortos, barba corta sin bigote también rubia y ojos verdes de mirada fulminante. Es francés, sí, pero cualquiera diría que es un prusiano estirado o que ha salido de la academia de Sandhorst, porque es un tipo frío, calculador, meticuloso y preciso hasta límites insospechados. En su equipo sólo acepta hombres o mujeres que estén a su misma altura, es decir, la de todo un profesional de alto nivel. Aunque no lo parezca, tiene una vida privada de la que no le gusta hablar, ya que su pasado y juventud fueron de rebeldía y de meterse en líos y problemas, pero ahora, busca entre otras cosas... dejar de estar solo. Y puede que con Ren... _

_Ejército de Tierra Español (Ejército de Tierra)_

 _ **Pedro Gutiérrez** (58) General de Brigada del Ejército de Tierra de España. Un hombre de mediana edad de aspecto normal, 1,77, cabello corto canoso, cara divertida, ojos marrones. Físicamente fuerte pero con barriga. A veces se puede llegar a dudar que sea un General, ya que es un hombre campechano y distendido, pero igualmente disciplinado y sobre todo, honrado, cosa que hará que tenga la absoluta confianza de sus tropas._

 _ **Antonio Ruiz** (36) Comandante del Ejército de Tierra de España y segundo del General Gutiérrez. Hombre de 1,71, cabello corto oscuro, cara burlona y ojos marrones. Es un hombre absolutamente leal a su superior... y absolutamente cabronías con sus inferiores. Es decir, que muchas veces, su lealtad es pura fachada. En realidad, cuando no está de servicio, es un tipo chistoso y gambitero. _

_**Xavier Roig** (34) Teniente del Ejército de Tierra Español. Un tipo que físicamente, es un pedazo de hombre: 1,83, cabello castaño muy corto, barba también castaña, cara atractiva de ojos azules y mirada muchas veces triste, y en muy buena forma física. Es de Barcelona. Un tipo con un pasado turbulento, ya que es veterano de Afganistán, con experiencia en combate. Es un tipo serio, leal y muy buena persona, amigo de sus amigos, con un sentido de la ironía muy fino y un peculiar humor negro. Está divorciado y tiene un hijo de 5 años. _

_**Aitor Aiguren** (32) Sargento Primero del Ejército de Tierra Español. De 1,92, es un tipo enorme y musculado, con el cabello oscuro muy corto, casi rapado, con largas y abultadas patillas y una larga y espesa perilla en la barbilla. Ancho cómo un armario (años atrás, de más joven, fue atleta profesional cómo levantador de pesas), muy fuerte, de cara no muy agraciada pero casi siempre sonriente y burlona, porque el tipo normalmente está de buen humor. Es de Bilbao y vasco de pura cepa (o eso se cree él), con lo que siempre está diciendo "Aiba la Ostia" o "Me caguen sots". Es un soldado absolutamente campechano y dicharachero, y aunque muy buena persona, hay que estar a las buenas con él porque sino puedes acabar con un par de costillas rotas. Está casado y tiene tres hijas de 6, 4 y 1 año muy bonitas._

 _ **Manolo Buenaventura** (22) Cabo del Ejército de Tierra español. Un chico de apariencia mucho más "normal": 1,71, no muy alto ni especialmente fuerte, cara pecosa, cabello castaño de peinado informal y ojos azules claros eso si, muy bonitos. Es la contraposición a Aiguren, ya que es de Sevilla y Andaluz de pura cepa. Y en consecuencia, es un soldado que cuanto no está en combate, es todo "salero" y desparpajo. Es no obstante, un chico muy amigable y que habla con todo el mundo sin abandonar su acento andaluz._

 _ **Isabel Fuentes** (25) Cabo Mayor y al igual que Kuwahara, sanitario de campaña. Mujer atractiva en todos los aspectos pero fuerte: 1,72, cabello rubio largo y ojos azules, de cara seria pero bonita, con grandes pechos. Una chica al principio seria, áspera, y que los hombres en general le hacen poca gracia. Es una médico de campaña muy competente y con conocimientos más que solventes, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los heridos que lo necesiten. Tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia y de la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres. Tiene además, extrañas aficiones para ser una soldado, cómo tocar el violonchelo o el piano._

 _ **Raúl Guzmán** (35) Comandante del ejército de Tierra Español, asignado al regimiento de artillería. Hombretón grandote y fornido, de 1,89, de cabello oscuro rapado, marcada barba oscura de tres días marcada en la cara y unos preciosos y impresionantes ojos azul turquesa. Además, lleva el cuerpo, tanto en los brazos, cómo en el torso, la espalda y otras partes que no voy a decir, llenas de tatuajes. Y eso es, porque al igual que Aitor Aiguren, fue legionario pocos años atrás, donde hizo mucha amistad con el sargento vasco, siendo él de Toledo. Es un tipo que al igual que Aitor, es dicharachero, bromista (quizás con mal gusto también es verdad) pero cómo soldado profesional, es muy y muy valido. Y también al igual que Aitor, está casado, aunque de momento, sin hijos._

 _ **Vicente Ledesma** (45) Capitán del Grupo de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército Español o GOE, las fuerzas especiales españolas. Hombre no especialmente alto, de 1,77, pero en plena forma y de físico corpulento a pesar de tener ya una edad. De cabeza rapada, pronunciada barba canosa y ojos marrones de mirada altiva y decidida, es un tipo indudablemente de acción, con mucha experiencia y muy bien entrenado. Todo un veterano en activo en las fuerzas españolas desplegadas en Alnus. Es de carácter amigable pero serio y estricto cuando se trata del trabajo. Está casado y tiene un hijo y una hija._

 _ **León Pérez** (33) Capitán de la BRIPAC o Brigada Paracaidista "Almogávores VII" del Ejército Español. De 1,85, musculoso y en gran forma física, de piel clara, cabeza rapada y ojos amarillos de mirada siempre fría pero en absoluto malvada. Hombre aun joven y en muy buena forma... y la contraposición al comandante y ex-legionario Raúl Guzmán. Por qué? Porque es muy serio y pulcro, en su trabajo y en su vida privada. Lo que le importa al final es obtener resultados y buenos en todo lo que hace. En otras palabras, que hasta que no consigue sus objetivos, no para. Tiene también un gran sentido de la justicia y tiene muy claro por qué está ahí. Es soltero y sin compromiso, y eso, le traerá algún que otro problema con sus colegas en Base Alnus, en lo referente a determinada cabo española. _

_Ejército de Tierra de Chile (Ejército de Chile)_

 _ **José Luís Ríos** (64) General de Brigada del Ejército de Chile. Hombre maduro pero aun en forma: 1,78, calvo y con bigote, cara afable de ojos marrones y facciones ya arrugadas. Es un hombre afable y amable, no especialmente estricto pero si disciplinado. Con un pasado turbio y oscuro relacionado con la historia reciente de su país, esta vez pero, quiere actuar de forma completamente distinta con las tropas que tiene bajo su mando. Es viudo y tiene un único hijo... que se ha traído con él a Talnus._

 _ **Felipe Andrés Cristiano** (34) Capitán del Ejército de Chile y segundo del General Ríos. Un hombre que es todo seriedad y pulcritud, en carácter y en apariencia. 1,85, alto, atractivo y fuerte, de mirada segura y fulminante, con gafas de montura fina con lentes siempre impolutas y con el uniforme siempre perfecto, al guante. Un hombre de ideas bastante claras y algo chocantes a veces. Está casado pero vive una crisis con su pareja. _

_**Miguel Ángel Valles** (42) Capitán del Ejército de Chile. Hombre atractivo e incluso con un toque de galán. De 1,80, de mirada segura y decidida, ojos grises y cabeza rapada, con pronunciada barba, en muy buena forma física. Un veterano que aunque sin experiencia en combate, está perfectamente motivado y entrenado. Motivación que siempre contagia a los demás. Un tipo seguro y confiado, aventurero. Está divorciado, pero no quiere saber nada de mujeres: se considera un espíritu libre. _

_**Diego Ríos** (22) Cabo Segundo del Ejército de Chile. Hombre normalillo: 1,73, de cara burlona de ojos azul claro preciosos y peinado informal. Es el hijo del General chileno José Luís Ríos. Está en el ejército más obligado por su padre que otra cosa. Y es, por decirlo así, el doble sudamericano de Takeo Kurata: es un friki perdido. Amante y friki de Star Strek, Blade Runner, Matrix, y todo lo que sean cómics, películas y merchandaising de ciencia ficción. No obstante, para demostrar a su padre, a si mismo y a los demás, que no es sólo eso, demostrará ser también un buen soldado y manejarse muy bien en todas situaciones. _

_**Antonella Gracia** (25) Sargento Primero del Ejército de Chile. Una chica de cuerpo escultural, sin nada que envidiar a una elfa oscura: 1,70, piel morena, larga cabellera oscura brillante y suave, cara perfecta y de mirada inocente, ojos negros brillantes, labios carnosos y de nariz fina, además de culo respingón, caderas y pechos perfectos. En resumen: toda una belleza latina. Hija de una modelo y un productor de televisión, es cómo he dicho, una chica de extraordinaria belleza, que sin embargo, es una rebelde sin remedio, que para llevarle la contraria a sus padres, se alistó en el ejército. Una chica muy lista y que cuando quiere, usa sus armas de "mujer fatal" para utilizar a los hombres. Es también, una soldado disciplinada y eficaz. _

_**Bastian Armero** (29) Sargento Primero del Ejército de Chile. Un hombre cuyo apellido le va al pego: de 1,90, alto y musculado, cara de expresión agresiva y mirada fulminante, a veces incluso furiosa, de ojos marrones y cabello oscuro muy corto. Es un patriota chileno y siempre alardea de ello. Pero es también un tipo que cree firmemente en la justicia y en defender a los débiles. Y por su carácter agresivo, tendrá más de una pelea con los japoneses, los franceses y especialmente los españoles. Aunque con quien suele meterse, es con los peruanos, los argentinos y los bolivarianos, hasta que su superior le hace callar. Pero su estancia en Alnus le hará cambiar. _

_**Gabriel Agustín** (48) Coronel de la 3ª brigada acorazadas de tanques Leopard I del Ejército de Chile enviados por Chile a Base Alnus. Hombre no especialmente alto, de 1,78, pero fuerte y corpulento, cara de expresión seria y mirada fulminante de ojos marrones y cabello oscuro muy corto, casi rapado. Tipo profesional y disciplinado ante todo, buen conocedor de las tácticas usos propios de la guerra de tanques. En la vida privada, es un hombre cercano y que no tiene reparos en hablar con todo el mundo. Está casado y tiene dos hijos ya bastante crecidos._

 _ **Máximo Castro** (30) Capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército de Chile de la 1ª compañía de Comandos Iquique. Hombre aun joven y un poco atractivo, alto, fuerte, cabello castaño bien peinado y bigote bien cortado, ojos azules de mirada segura y confiada. Puede que incluso... demasiado. Viejo amigo del sargento primero Bastián Armero, es el típico amigo al que todo siempre le va mejor que al otro y presume de ello ante él, ya que él consiguió entrar en las fuerzas especiales y a Armero no por sus brabuconadas y salidas de tono. Es encima, un galán y un caballero seductor con las chicas... cosa que no le funciona, porque le hace parecer idiota para las mujeres. _

_**Agustín Pozo** (22) Teniente de la 1ª compañía de comandos Iquique. Hombre muy joven pero formal y serio, no especialmente alto pero fuerte, piel morena, ojos oscuros y cabello oscuro corto con peinado "de cacerola" típico de soldado. Soldado de élite del Ejército de Chile muy inteligente y que sabe analizar la situación que se le presente delante, sea la que sea. Abocado por completo a su trabajo, está sólo y sin compromiso... de momento. _

_Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa del Japón (JASDF)_

 _ **Akira Kamikoda** (28) Teniente y oficial piloto de la JASDF. Un hombre joven y en buena forma, de cabello oscuro largo e informal a los años '70, ojos azules y cara no precisamente seria. Un aventurero que no teme a nada y que le gusta apostar fuerte. Piloto de un Mitsubishi F-4EJ, es un tipo de acción que a veces la caga, pero que se maneja muy bien a pesar de volar en una pieza de museo cómo es un F-4 Phantom._

 _ **Ryouzou Kurihama** (31) Teniente y oficial piloto de la JASDF. Un guaperas por excelencia, con su aspecto seguro e infalible, su peinado largo y sus gafas de sol retro. Co-piloto del F-4 Phantom que pilota Kamikoda, es un tipo seguro y confiado tanto en sus habilidades cómo en la vida. _

_**Yamashiro Goto** (41) Capitán y oficial piloto de la JASDF. El piloto del "otro" F-4 Phantom que los japoneses tienen en Alnus. De 1,82, cabello claro, casi rubio, muy corto casi rapado, cara de facciones robustas y ojos azules muy claros y de piel morena, ya que es originario de la Isla de Okinawa. Un tipo formal, estricto y trabajador ante todo, que es algo frío y le gusta hacer las cosas bien y en orden. No suele ser muy divertido ni de chistes... excepto cuando bebe, en que se descontrola. _

_**Kioko Matsusaka** (25) Teniente y oficial piloto de la JASDF. Co-piloto del "otro" F-4 Phantom japonés destinado a la base aérea de Alnus. Chica ciertamente guapa y de mirada inocente, no muy alta (1,73), cabello oscuro muy largo ligado con una coleta y ojos verdes expresivos... teniendo además un cuerpo bien "dotado". De carácter extrovertido y sarcástico, está allí porque viene de familia de militares y ella, cómo hija única, no quiso romper con la tradición familiar. A pesar de ser guapa, no suele tener suerte con los hombres... hasta ahora. _

_Fuerza Aérea Naval Francesa (Aéronavale)_

 _ **Bastien Clément** (39) Capitán de la Aéronavale de la Marine Nationale. De 1,87, un hombre robusto y con ojos verdes de mirada fría, con cara igualmente robusta y cabeza rapada. Piloto de un Dassault Super Étendard. Es un tipo confiable y buen amigo de sus amigos, con un peculiar sentido del humor, pero todo un profesional y veterano en su trabajo. Es un amante de ACDC y de la música Heavy Metal._

 _ **Magdalene Trebuar** (27) Teniente de la Aéronavale de la Marine Nationale. Una chica con carácter, de 1,75, cabello pelirrojo cortado muy corto, pecas en las mejillas y ojos verdes tirando a amarillos. Piloto de un Dassault Super Étendard. Una chica aparentemente poca cosa pero matona, la Yoshino del aire. No duda ni un segundo en lanzarse a atacar al enemigo cuando se aparece en su radar. _

_Fuerza Aérea Naval Española (Flotilla del Aire o FLOAN)_

 _ **Juanjo Menéndez** (36) Comandante de la FLOAN y de la Armada. 1,85, es un tipo alto, de cabello oscuro con peinado corto a ralla, ojos marrones y cara amable. Piloto de un McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier. Un hombre con la cabeza muy bien centrada, muy formal y educado y que se deja querer. En resumen, el perfecto yerno. Está casado y tiene una hija de 2 años._

 _ **Jorge Guntz** (26) Teniente de la FLOAN y de la Armada. Tipo no muy alto, de 1,74, pero robusto y en forma, de cabello rubio muy corto y espesa barba también rubia a lo "hipster", ojos azules impresionantes y cara de facciones robustas. Piloto de un AV-8B Harrier. Hijo de madre española y padre alemán, es un tipo aventurero por excelencia, amante de las emociones fuertes dentro y fuera del trabajo. Le gusta conocer gente y en las mujeres, es de los que va de flor en flor. _

_Fuerza Aérea Chilena (Fuerza Aérea de Chile)_

 _ **Maximiliano Rivera** (42) Comandante de escuadrilla de la Fuerza Aérea de Chile. Hombre maduro que todavía está de buen ver: 1,78, cabello oscuro algo largo con patillas, ojos azules penetrantes y mirada intrigante de sonrisa maquiavélica. Piloto de un viejo Northrop F-5E. Es todo un veterano dentro de la Fuerza Aérea de Chile y casi una leyenda. Un hombre de acción pero inteligente que no se la juega a lo loco. Está casado y tiene dos hijos._

 _ **Ignacia del Valle** (25) Teniente de la Fuerza Aérea de Chile. Chica de aspecto más bien normalillo, 1,72, cabello oscuro muy corto, ojos marrones y cara redonda. Algo despistada pero muy valiente y decidida, es una novata que acaba de terminar sus cuatro años de instrucción en la academia de aviación militar y se planta en Alnus cuando justo empieza a pilotar ella sola un Northrop F-5E. Sigue a pies juntillas las instrucciones de su muy veterano superior y la chica, sorprendentemente, aprende rápido._

 _Las cuatro amigas inseparables de Itami._

 _ **Tuka Luna Marceau** (166) La "joven" elfa de larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules impresionantes y cuerpo escultural, originaria del bosque de Kowan, que sigue a Itami y compañía allá donde vaya, llamándole "papá". Sigue perfeccionando su magia élfica, pero también va in crescendo su curiosidad sobre nuestro mundo._

 _ **Lelei La Lelena** (16) La maga adolescente de cabello y ojos azules y carácter extraño, originaria de una tribu nómada, sigue agigantando sus conocimientos de magia, pero también sobre ciencia y tecnología de nuestro mundo. Y escondiendo en secreto, su amor por Itami. _

_**Rory Mercury** (966) La inmortal semi-diosa apóstol de Emroy, el Dios de la Guerra y la Muerte, que a pesar de su edad tiene aspecto de niña de 14 años de cabello oscuro muy largo y ojos rojos, vestida con su traje de lolita gótica, sigue intentando tirarle los tejos a Itami... y a los nuevos hombres extranjeros que le caen en gracia. _

_**Yao Ha Dushi** (316) La elfa oscura originaria del clan de Dushi de larga cabellera morada clada, ojos dorados y cuerpo explosivo de piel morena, sigue intentando encontrar su lugar en Talnus. Y puede que lo consiga, aunque no cómo se imagina. _

_Gobierno Japonés y otros japoneses_

 _ **Primer Ministro Morita** (60) El Primer Ministro de Japón. Languido, con gafas y bastante indeciso._

 _ **Kouji Sugawara** (36) Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores de Japón. Hombre aun joven, ojos azules oscuros y cara amable. A parte de lidiar con el nuevo imperio de Piña Co Lada, ahora tiene que lidiar con los gobiernos de los países de la coalición de liberación. Y obviamente, procura seguir manteniendo una relación "equidistante" con la pequeña Sherry Tueri. _

_**Taro Kano** (57) El Ministro de Defensa y de Asuntos de la Región Especial. Hombre maduro de aspecto robusto, piel morena, cabello canoso, cejas espesas, ojos marrones y cara confiada. Es un viejo amigo de Itami, y también, Otaku cómo él. Se toma muy en serio su trabajo. _

_**Reiko Shirayuri** (41) Vice-Ministro de Asuntos de la Región Especial. Mujer madura y de aspecto y comportamiento muy formales, que seguirá jugando un papel importante en las negociaciones entre la emperatriz Piña y Japón y sus nuevos aliados. _

_**Risa Aoi** (30) La ex esposa de Itami. Bastante bajita, poca cosa, con enormes gafas de pasta, cara inocente de ojos marrones y una gorriona sin remedio, porque siempre está pidiendo dinero a su ex. No obstante, ella sigue enamorada de él. En mi historia jugará un papel mucho más importante. _

_**Nanami Kuribayashi** (22) La hermana pequeña de Shino Kuribayashi. Físicamente muy parecida a su hermana, aunque mucho más despistada y débil. Sigue ejerciendo de reportera de calle. _

_**Noriko Mochizuki** (24) la joven tímida y bastante guapa, de ojos azules y cabello oscuro corto, que fue secuestrada antes incluso del primer ataque del Imperio en Ginza, ahora se dedica a la traducción y guía tanto para turistas cómo para periodistas extranjeros en Talnus. No ha podido olvidar aun a su pareja muerta. _

_**Komakodo** (62) El viejo agente de Seguridad Pública (cuyo aspecto en el anime recuerda sospechosamente a Spike Speagel de Cowboy Bebop pero con muchos más años y arrugas), siempre intrigante que también tendrá de nuevo su papel. _

_**Coronel Ruyuzaki** (42) Director del Cuartel General o Sala de Guerra del General del JGSDF. Un hombre que tendrá un papel mucho más activo en descubrir parte de la trama. _

_**Madre de Itami** (¿?) Ni en el manga ni en el anime especifican ningún detalle de ella, salvo que existe y que está encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico, porque asesinó al padre de Itami cuando él tenía 13 años. En mi historia, en un momento dado, tendrá mucho más protagonismo. _

_Gobierno francés y otros franceses_

 _ **Cloud Trouffau** (58) Presidente de la V República Francesa. Hombre maduro de cabello canoso con peinado en ralla y gafas de pasta. De carácter precavido y reflexivo, le da muchas vueltas a las cosas._

 _ **Allain Gabrielle** (47) Ministra de Defensa de Francia. Mujer madura vestida siempre de lujo, bien peinada y maquillada. Mujer ambiciosa y que le encanta el poder, es quien más empuja para meter a Francia tras la GATE... pero con unas intenciones más bien oscuras. _

_**General François Gaullinpac** (60) Jefe del Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas Armadas Francesas. Hombre maduro calvo, alto y de cara seria. Pero también moderado y precavido. _

_**Valéry Garçon** (52) Ministro de asuntos exteriores de Francia. Hombre maduro sin embargo de aspecto joven, con gafas de pasta de diseño y peinado canoso un tanto informal. Encargado de lidiar con el Primer Ministro Morita el desembarco de fuerzas francesas a Alnus._

 _ **Thierry Lafonte** (57) Agente del DGSI o Direction Générale de la Securité Intérieure. Hombre no demasiado alto pero un tanto corpulento, con cabello canoso peinado en ralla, un único ojo al llevar el otro cubierto con un parche negro, y de carácter intrigante e interesante. Todo un sabio que conoce información, trabaja con información, y su trabajo principal, es obtener esa información no ya en pro únicamente de la Seguridad Nacional de Francia... sino también de la coalición._

 _ **Juilius Peris** (44) Capitán de navío de la Marine National, asignado a la ESNA (Escadrille des Sous-Marins Nucléaires d'Attaque) y capitán del Suffren, el primero de la nueva generación de submarinos nucleares de ataque franceses: la clase Barracuda. Hombre alto y fuerte, rostro de facciones robustas con ojos verdes tirando a amarillentos, con un aspecto más de capitán de U-Boot de la segunda guerra mundial que no actual, con espesa y frondosa barba pelirroja en la cara, cómo su cabello despeinado. Hombre disciplinado cómo no puede ser de otra manera, pero también que suele estar de buen humor... salvo cuando tiene que hacer su trabajo, lo cual lo hace sin remordimientos, ni preocuparse nunca de los daños colaterales de sus acciones: es buen tipo, pero a la hora de cumplir órdenes, es incluso un tanto cruel. _

_**Rikka y Ricard Loutrec** (32 y 8) La esposa e hijo de Girou Loutrec. También de raza negra, son una mujer de carácter pero que se deja querer por su marido y un niño encantador con una curiosidad insaciable. _

_Gobierno español y otros españoles_

 _ **Pedro Costa** (50) Presidente del gobierno español. Hombre maduro de aspecto formal y cara siempre seria y preocupada. Muy quejoso de que España tenga que mandar fuerzas tras la GATE por la situación económica y social del país. Pero se convence de ir._

 _ **Ana Lobato** (42) Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores de España. Mujer madura con peinado largo rizado, pendientes y ojos verdes. Una mujer de carácter confiado y seguro. _

_**Julio Trescantos** (60) Ministro de Defensa de España. Hombre maduro de aspecto siempre serio y comportamiento a veces intransigente, y por lo tanto, de convicciones inamovibles. Convence más que nadie en meter a España en el fregado del GATE._

 _ **Raul Trillo** (65) General y Jefe del Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas Armadas Españolas. Calvo y con barba. A punto de jubilarse, pero absolutamente leal a las órdenes. _

_**Cristina y Jordi Sánchez** (30 y 5) La ex mujer e hijo del teniente español Xavier Roig. Ella una mujer sin duda atractiva, de larga cabellera morena y ojos azules de mirada triste, pero profundamente resentida con su ex marido, y el pequeño es muy parecido a su padre, siempre se pone muy contento cuando se reencuentra con su papá. _

_**Marina Aiguren** (33) La esposa del Sargento Aiguren, con quien ha tenido tres hijas. Una mujer muy guapa e incluso de cuerpo voluptuoso y sexi, con unas curvas que quitan el hipo y unos grandes pechos. De cabello rubio y ojos azul turquesa muy bonitos, con sonrisa igualmente bonita. Con todo, es muy buena persona y de carácter amigable, pero también apasionada y seductora... con su marido. _

_**Arnau Valls** (7) Niño bastante travieso y metementodo... pero que lo está pasando muy mal por ser un enfermo de cáncer infantil ingresado en el Hospital Vall d'Hebrón de Barcelona... y con quien Grey Co Aldo, que ingresa allí también para ser tratado de un cáncer de pulmón, hace una preciosa amistad, ayudándose mutuamente a superar su terrible enfermedad. _

_Gobierno chileno y otros chilenos_

 _ **Valentina Blanca** (50) Presidenta de Chile. Mujer madura con el cabello rubio muy corto, gafas de pasta y expresión muchas veces seria y pensativa. De ideología claramente pacifista y que de joven fue una activista política contra el régimen de Pinochet. Dudosa al principio a mandar tropas, acabará convenciéndose que hay que contraatacar contra los que han agredido a su patria._

 _ **Benjamin Satrusti** (46) Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores de Chile. Hombre de aspecto y maneras elegantes, ya que es de buena familia, siempre bien vestido y con peinado a ralla perfecto, de cabello canoso, ojos marrones y cara siempre confiada. Él tiene sus intenciones para que Chile se meta en el GATE. _

_**Gaspar Baute** (36) Ministro de Defensa de Chile. Hombre aun joven y de mente despierta y ágil. De aspecto más bien informal: nunca lleva corbata, con gafas de pasta de diseño moderno y peinado informal._

 _ **General Fulgencio Arrimas** (59) Jefe del Estado Mayor Conjunto. Hombre siempre uniformado, muy serio pero también inteligente y calculador. De cabello oscuro casi rapado y bigote._

 _ **Belén Cristiano** (30) La esposa del capitán Cristiano. Mujer morena bastante guapa pero que atraviesa un mal momento emocional y sentimental: su matrimonio vive una crisis y están al borde del divorcio. _

_Otros líderes mundiales y personajes_

 _ **Tou Tokochou** (59) Presidente de la República Popular de China. Hombre cuyo aspecto, tanto en el manga cómo en el anime, más que a un político, recuerdan a Mr. T del Equipo A, pero con traje y corbata. Seguirá obviamente conspirando en la sombra para que China se apodere del mundo tras la puerta._

 _ **Ji Phei Hang** (61) Ministro de Seguridad del Estado de la República Popular de China, o lo que es lo mismo, jefe de los servicios secretos chinos. Hombre educado, culto y reflexivo ante todo... pero que sabe mover los hilos necesarios para conseguir sus objetivos que le pide el Presidente Tokochou._

 _ **Presidente Dyrrell** (54) Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. Hombre rubio y de ojos azules ya maduro pero que sigue teniendo la inconsciencia y prepotencia propias del que seguramente es un magnate petrolero de Texas (y que todos coinciden en que se parece sospechosamente a Donald Trump). Pero... es él quien realmente controla la situación?_

 _ **Zurikov** (60) Presidente de la Federación Rusa. Hombre frío y seco cómo no puede ser de otra manera en un buen líder de la Madre Rusia. Seguirá ejerciendo aparentemente de mero espectador del GATE. En realidad jugará constantemente al gato y al ratón con ambos bandos._

 _ **General Verya** (63) Jefe de Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas Armadas Rusas. Hombre absolutamente leal a su presidente pero que no duda a usar métodos poco ortodoxos aunque en defensa de la Madre Rusia._

 _ **Sergeievich Zaimov** (54) Ministro del Interior ruso. Hombre bajo, rechoncho, sudoroso y aunque se le da muy bien tocar las teclas del poder, lo que acontezca demostrará superarle._

 _ **Vladislav Imovich** (34) Capitán y piloto de combate de la VVS o Fuerza Aérea Rusa de un cazabombardero Sukhoi Su-30SM Flanker. Hombre alto y fuerte, de facciones claramente eslavas pero un hombre ciertamente atractivo, con cabeza rubio muy claro, casi blanco, y ojos grises muy claros impresionantes. En pocas palabras... es un Phillipe Gabrion a la eslava. Es fiel y estricto con la cadena de mando y cumple siempre con sus obligaciones... pero es también, alguien con conciencia propia y que piensa por si mismo. Esta casado con una mujer muy guapa, llamada Ilina, por quien siente todo un amor platónico... que ella le corresponde. _

_**Ivan Kutnesov** (28) Teniente y copiloto o tripulante de la VVS o Fuerza Aérea Rusa del cazabombardero Sukhoi Su-30SM Flanker pilotado por su superior, compañero y amigo, el teniente Imovich. Es, por decirlo así... la versión rusa o eslava de Gerard Kuillon, porque también es malhablado, maleducado, charlatán y más salido que un balcón con las mujeres. Y al contrario que su superior, el cree ciegamente en lo que hace y por qué lo hace, apoyando la intervención rusa contra ISIS contundentemente... siendo todo un profesional en lo suyo. Por lo dicho anteriormente, no tiene pareja ni hay expectativas de que la tenga._

 _ **Eunice Ivonskaya** (24) Joven capitána y piloto de combate de élite de la Fuerza Aérea Rusa, ya que pilota un Sukhoi Su-35S (la última versión de este estilizado y potente caza de superioridad aérea ruso). Mujer muy atractiva, un tanto alta, de cabello largo blanco y ojos grises... pero de rostro y carácter siempre frío, muy frío. Que se llama Eunice (que en ruso significa "la victoriosa"), no es casualidad, ya que en combate se muestra en agresividad proporcional a su frialdad. Pero también esconde un oscuro secreto, y es que en realidad sirve a... _

_**Kevin Sanders** (48) Secretario de Estado de los Estados Unidos de América. Hombre maduro con la típica pinta de político que sin embargo poco pinta. _

_**John Andrews** (43) Asesor y Consejero del Presidente Dyrrell. Un tipo con gafas y carácter serio y trabajador, honrado ante todo, que sin embargo, tiene que servir a un perfecto cabronías cómo Dyrrell._

 _ **Richard Stravinski** (62) Director General de la CIA. Hombre maduro de aspecto y comportamiento siempre intrigantes, con cara extraña y gafas siempre perfectamente impolutas que reflejan la luz. Un personaje que recuerda y mucho a otro de los grandes personajes misteriosos del manga, cómo el inspector Lunge de Monster. Jugará un papel vital y no para bien, en la trama. _

_**Roberth Talmer** (40) Segundo y ayudante de Stravinski. Hombre igualmente muy inquietante, de raza negra, pero cara siempre impasible y mirada absolutamente fría, es un tipo que es incluso más peligroso y inteligente de lo que aparenta. Pero absolutamente leal a su jefe y a sus oscuras, muy oscuras intenciones con el mundo de la Región Especial. _

_**Peter Johnson** (56) Director del FBI. Hombre maduro no muy alto pero corpulento, cabello muy corto blanco y ojos azules. El ejemplo perfecto de lo que debe de ser un policía: justo, honrado, disciplinado, trabajador y quien Stravinski le cae muy y muy mal, porque no se fía de él en absoluto. Pero tiene mucho más poder que cualquier policía, porque es el jefe del FBI. Y ante un gran descubrimiento, su desconfianza estará sobradamente justificada._

 _ **Klassius Helldt**_ _(57) General de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos o USAF. Hombre maduro con cara ya arrugada y cabello canoso, pero en plena forma física, muy fuerte, con espalda ancha y pectorales marcados ("pecho palomo" en definitiva), peinado militar típico y ojos marrones con cara de muy pocos amigos, pero aun así, de personalidad no siempre tan recta cómo aparenta, aunque también es muy duro cuando quiere. En su trabajo, le gusta hacer las cosas bien hechas y con todos los medios a su alcance, sin tener en cuenta demasiado los gastos._

 _ **Klark Kingley** (52) Almirante de la Marina de los Estados Unidos o US Navy. Hombre maduro de cabello blanco perfectamente peinado en ralla, cara seria de ojos marrones y tez algo enrojecida, de pecho y espalda anchas y buena presencia. Hombre serio tanto en su trabajo cómo en su vida privada, pero también con cierto punto irónico con sus colegas de profesión. _

_**Miller Adams** (58) General y estratega de la US Army o Ejército de los Estados Unidos. Hombre maduro pero aun en plena forma física y mental. Cabello castaño corto con típico peinado militar cómo cortado con cacerola, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos azules claros de mirada endurecida y carácter sin ninguna duda fuerte. Con una rodilla herida durante unos ejercicios de campo (motivo por el cual necesita de un bastón para andar) y veterano de la Guerra del Golfo cómo comandante de una división acorazada de tanques M1 Abrams, es un tipo que aunque realista sobre el plano, confía en la capacidad de sus tropas y si les manda alguna locura, es porque está seguro que podrán hacerlo. Es un admirador o seguidor de la doctrina de otro General famoso en la historia: el General Patton._

 _ **Charles Smith** (24) Teniente Primero y integrante de los Delta Force, asignado al SOCOM o Mando de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército de Estados Unidos. Hombre joven delgado pero fuerte, en extraordinaria forma y resistencia físicas. Cabello castaño medio largo, tez pálida, ojos azules con cara de mirada de cara de póquer, fría, pero segura. Tipo normalmente serio pero con sentido del humor, no es ningún robot. Tiene por costumbre llamar la atención las bromas que no le gustan de alguien con el gesto de disparar y un "esto es por tu bien"... pero en combate, se transforma por completo, dando razón al apodo que se ha ganado: "la muerte llorona", por haberla esquivado siempre en acción, siendo además, muy disciplinado y eficaz... y un asesino perfecto e implacable con el enemigo. Es originario de California, dónde tiene una novia, ejem... con un buen par de razones y una relación muy apasionada, y donde practica su gran hobbie: el surf._

 _ **James Gordon** (42) Mayor del 75 regimiento de Rangers integrado en el Mando de operaciones especiales o SOCOM. Hombre ya con su edad para ser soldado, pero con una experiencia en combate casi inigualable. Alto y fuerte, de cabello rubio al estilo militar (peinado de indio al estilo cacerola), algo bronceado por estar siempre de entrenamiento y maniobras con lo su estado físico es excelente, y que no siempre lleva el uniforme cómo debería. Algo bromista e informal pese a su alto rango, pero muy profesional, consigue ganarse la confianza y lealtad de sus hombres, porque los mantiene en la disciplina al misma tiempo que los entiende perfectamente. Es en definitiva, hombre de acción que odia a sus colegas de defensa que se meten a meros funcionarios, cosa que considera, literalmente, de "aburridos y maricas". Es también un don juan irresponsable, porque ha perdido la cuenta de sus matrimonios fallidos, acumulando varios divorcios exprés. _

_**General Heins Gatenau** (52) General del Bundeswehr y comandante de la inteligencia militar alemana, el MAD. Hombre alto y corpulento, de cabello y barba pelirrojas y ojos verdes. Mando superior de la informadora del Bundeswehr en Alnus (Ren Schmidt) y quien informa de su misión al Canciller alemán._

 _ **Frederick Von Kleihart** (48) Canciller de Alemania. Hombre maduro alto, bien vestido y esbelto, atractivo, de ojos azules y cabello rubio muy claro, casi blanco, peinado a ralla perfecto. Hombre extraordinariamente precavido pero dispuesto a las malas praxis para evitar que un secreto alemán que no debe ser desvelado sea conocido por un país aliado de Europa._

 _ **Klauss Von Mercury** (80) Doctor y Científico brillantes, especializado en multitud de ramas de la ciencia... todas experimentales y secretas. Muy bien conservado a pesar de su edad, alto, de ojos azules impresionantes siempre de mirada fría pero triste, cara de facciones imperturbables pero fuertes. Un hombre con una historia increíble, que lleva medio siglo a las órdenes de la CIA y en proyectos militares secretos de Estados Unidos... tras sobrevivir a la 2ª guerra mundial y la invasión soviética por los pelos y huir de la Alemania del Este en su juventud. Es quien hace posible... el proyecto. _

_**Ian Allister** (27) Joven y absolutamente brillante científico excéntrico, especializado en física cuántica, estudio sobre la materia en aceleradores de partículas o sobre la anti-materia. De aspecto friki o nerd a matar, no muy alto, cara alargada, gafas redondas, pelo oscuro largo y churretoso, despeinado, barba mal arreglada que le queda mal y muy delgado. Es un tipo de carácter rarito, pero incluso siempre divertido y de buen humor, porque más bien los demás le importan un bledo, sólo él, su genio, y recibir una buena paga en dólares contantes y sonantes a cambio. Sin embargo, cómo científico, también tiene un poco de moral cómo su jefe, el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury, con quien trabaja. _

_**Kevin Wackmayre** (62) Sheriff de la policía del condado del pequeño pueblo de Blackforest Ville, Nebraska. Hombre maduro no muy alto pero aun bastante fuerte, con apariencia y carácter de tipo duro, ojos marrones claros de mirada endurecida, cabello castaño canoso y con un pronunciado mostacho en la cara igualmente canoso. Veterano de la Guerra de Vietnam en su juventud, donde su experiencia fue traumática, es un tipo que va siempre de duro y de chapado a la antigua frente a los demás. Pero ante su nieta de diez años con quien vive es un hombre mucho más amable y afable. También es un férreo defensor de la naturaleza y del legado de los indígenas de la zona, los indios Kuix. _

_**Jennifer Wackmayre** (8) La nieta del sheriff Kevin Wackmayre. Una niña adorable de ocho años, muy simpática y curiosa, y buena chica, al contrario que el mal hablado de su abuelo, de cabellos rubios largos y ojos azules muy bonitos. Para su abuelo, es la niña de sus ojos y quien la ayuda a vivir día a día, a pesar de que la propia historia de esta niña sea muy triste. _

_**Áaron Stravinski** (66) El hermano mayor de Richard Stravinski. Muy parecido a él físicamente... pero nada que ver en carácter ni en su mirada: de ser humano normal. Sin embargo, un hombre que conoce y esconde para él mismo muchos secretos del pasado de su hermano... que ya desde la infancia, demostró su faceta de hijo del diablo. _

_**Ralph Stenson** (22) Hombre muy joven, fuerte pero un tanto gordinflón, no muy alto, ojos azules y cabello rubio muy corto. Dicharachero, despreocupado y devorador de donuts... en apariencia. Porque en realidad, es un tipo mucho más esquemático y frío, involucrado sin que los demás lo sepan... en el proyecto. _

_**Claudia Willmore** (27) La tercera de los policías de Blackforest Village. Mujer aun joven, un poco alta y normal. De cabello rojo oscuro rizado y ligado con una colega, cara un poco alargada de ojos verdes oscuros. Extrovertida y despreocupada, es sin embargo, una policía buena y eficaz a ojos de su jefe, al contrario que Ralph. _

_**Daniel Leopoldo** (35) Hombre alto y un tanto atractivo, de piel morena, ojos oscuros de mirada fulminante y cabello corto bien peinado. Agente del FBI descendiente de inmigrantes mejicanos, un tipo serio y que a penas acepta las bromas, es quien es enviado cómo avanzadilla de la Policía Federal estadounidense a investigar lo que está pasando en Nebraska. A lo largo que la historia avance... se verá que en realidad, su origen y profesión difieron un poquito, o que no tienen nada que ver con lo dicho aquí (leedlo todo si queréis saberlo)_

 _ **Allice Gallahan** (26) Mujer blanca de cabello oscuro largo, ojos verdes de mirada fría y poco habladora. Agente del FBI y compañera del Inspector Daniel Leopoldo. Con sus habilidades de observación y análisis, ve cosas que los demás no ven a simple vista, jugando un papel en descifrar los engaños que le pondrán por delante. Aunque a la larga... se verá también que lo aquí escrito, no corresponde del todo con la realidad, al igual que Daniel Leopoldo. _

_**Irene Bueno** (24) Mujer joven un tanto alta y delgada, de larga cabellera castaño claro, ojos amarillos y cara un tanto dulce e inocente. Pero su apariencia poco tiene que ver con su carácter. Profesora de idiomas española, es una de los muchos decenas de prisioneros que los ejércitos de Zorzal capturó en Santiago, Madrid y París. A pesar de su desesperada situación, siempre intenta mantener la cosa bajo control y no perder la cordura en ningún instante. _

_**Karl Brugenau** (36) Hombre ciertamente atractivo, alto, fuerte, de ojos azules claros, cabello rubio corto y barba rubia de tres días en la cara. Agente del BND o Bundesnachrichtendienst (no os atragantéis al intentar pronunciarlo), el servicio secreto alemán, capturado por las fuerzas de Zorzal en su ataque en Madrid, y que se toma las cosas con una calma que da hasta repelús, cosa que resulta muy enigmática. Dará una sorpresa en la trama en su momento. Vaya si la dará._

 _ **Graham Morris** (34) Personaje que ya salió tanto en el anime cómo en el manga. No muy alto pero corpulento, de facciones robustas, ojos azules y cabello rubio corto. Agente de la CIA en Japón, jugará un papel mucho más activo en esta historia. Primero para proporcionar a Japón una información de vital importancia... y luego, para reaparecer decidido a actuar contra quien le desterró e incluso ayudar a Japón y sus aliados en Alnus. Un personaje de carácter disciplinado y serio, incluso misterioso a veces, pero que al contrario que sus antiguos jefes a los que ahora combate, en el fondo es buena persona. _

_**Mathew Wellmington** (42) Primer Ministro del Reino Unido. Hombre completamente calvo y gafas de pasta de montura moderna, con barba blanca o canosa, cara seria y mirada altiva de ojos azules. Hombre trabajador, honrado incluso, y precavido, muy precavido, que no le gusta meterse en líos y en problemas, que sin embargo, cómo buen político de altos vuelos con muchos amigos aun más poderosos que él con intereses concretos, tiene muchas veces la tentación de apoderarse de la puerta. Tentación que suele mantener a ralla... pero en el que se verá implicado sin quererlo. _

_**Zack Owens** (50) Director y Jefe del MI6, el servicio secreto exterior británico. Hombre maduro, no muy alto pero corpulento y en forma, de cara redonda con cabello oscuro muy corto peinado en ralla, ojos grises de mirada siempre seria y apagada, pero un profesional en lo suyo de un gran nivel. Muchas veces actúa incluso antes que el gobierno al que sirve se lo ordene, y por eso, sabe y tiene ya uno de sus hombres en uno de los epicentros... del proyecto._

 _ **Roberth Evans** (45) Periodista independiente de prestigio para el periódico británico "The Guardian". Hombre de mediana edad que aun está de bastante buen ver, metro ochenta, cabello oscuro, barbilla oscura bien perfilada, gafas finas de montura roja y ojos verdes, siendo atractivo de cara. Es un periodista que se ha ganado la fama en Reino Unido de periodista independiente, incisivo, directo y que llega hasta donde hace falta en nombre de la verdad y la justicia, que es para lo que trabaja. Un tipo inteligente y atrevido, que sigue su instinto cuando su yo racional no está convencido. _

_**Avdel Loherm** (57) Ministro de Defensa de Israel. Hombre maduro algo bajo, con barriga, calvo y papada en el cuello, de cara redonda con nariz grande de ojos marrones de mirada impávida: nunca sabes en que está pensando. Un tipo extremadamente pragmático y calculador, que sin embargo, quiere ante todo, lo que todo político conspirador ama por encima de todas las cosas: el poder. Aunque no el poder para si mismo, sino para su país: Israel. Pese a considerarse y ser un laico, cree firmemente en la idea de que el suyo es el pueblo escogido por Dios. Y que Stravinski... puede proporcionar la ayuda para que el mundo de la GATE, sea la tierra prometida de David. _

_**José Guerrero** (41) Presidente de los Estados Unidos de México. Hombre un tanto alto, atractivo, de cabello oscuro bien peinado, ojos azules claros penetrantes y cara casi siempre confiada y segura, cómo denota su carácter y fuerte personalidad. Un hombre que con todo, es un justiciero con antonomasia y un tipo que quiere y trabaja para devolver a México al lugar que de verdad le corresponde en el mundo... aunque ahora, debe afrontar algo que incluso está muy por encima de lo que su país puede afrontar... pero lo afrontará. _

_**César Menéndez** (45) Director del CISEN o Centro de Investigación o Seguridad Nacional, los servicios de inteligencia mexicanos. Hombre maduro, un tanto bajo y rechoncho, medio calvo pero de mirada siempre serena y seria. De una tremenda inteligencia y capacidad de trabajo, cosa por la que sus antiguos superiores le tenían ninguneado... porque suponía una amenaza para su posición. El nuevo Presidente le ha puesto al frente de la inteligencia mexicana notándose los resultados. Pero debe manejar ahora el obtener información para algo... desconcertante._

 _ **Ricardo Sanlúcar** (46) Almirante de la Marina Mexicana y su comandante en jefe, cómo Secretario de Marina. Antiguo y destacado miembro de las FES, las Fuerzas Especiales de la Marina de México, forma junto al Presidente y el Jefe de Inteligencia, las llamadas "tres águilas" en la cúpula de poder en México. Encargado de organizar y dejar a punto una nueva unidad de fuerzas especiales de élite, la mejor de todas las fuerzas armadas mexicanas... para atrapar a cierto personaje cuyo origen, no es el que se creía._

 _ **Gloria Pantí** (28) Teniente y única miembro femenina de los FESGEIE, Grupos de Intervención Exterior de las FES de México, cómo francotiradora... y asesina eficiente y eficaz. Mujer de estatura media, de raíces y facciones indígenas, ciertamente guapa, de larga cabellera muy oscura y brillante, piel morena, y ojos verdes bastante bonitos que pueden ser dulces o simpáticos... o fríos y despiadados. Es una doctora Jeckil y Mr Hide, porque antes de ser reclutada cómo soldado de Fuerzas Especiales de super élite, era una asesina mercenaria, tal vez la mejor de México. Pero cuando no está en acción... puede ser simpática y bromista, o también... una seductora fatal que hace sentir incómodos a sus compañeros masculinos. _

_Mundo de la Región Especial_

 _ **Piña Co Lada** (20) Emperatriz del llamado "Imperio Reconstituido". Chica muy joven, guapa, de cabello y ojos rojos, algo despistada a veces pero decidida y de carácter. Sigue dedicándose a la política de altos vuelos, reforzando las relaciones entre su reino y Japón con sus nuevos aliados... pero también para hacer viajes oficiales por el mundo... y para seguir cultivando su afición por el manga yaoi, perdón, quería decir por el "arte"._

 _ **Grey Co Aldo** (55) El veterano y maduro caballero de aspecto fuerte, piel morena, cabello y ojos verdes con piel morena, quien ejerce indirectamente de consejero de la emperatriz... pero que también pasará lo suyo. _

_**Hamilton Uno Law** (18) Paje o ayudante de Piña Co Lada y su fiel consejera pase lo que pase. Chica de cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes, de mirada dulce y algo infantil a veces. _

_**Bozes Tomita (Co Palesti de soltera)** (20) Esposa de Akira Tomita y madre de una niña preciosa a quien han puesto Yoriko. Sigue siendo una mujer muy atractiva y robusta con su peinado rubio imposible a tirabuzones y sus ojos marrones brillantes. De carácter igualmente muy fuerte pero que se deja ablandar por el amor de su pareja japonesa._

 _ **Panache Fure Kalgi** (19) Mujer muy atractiva pero también muy educada. De ojos verdes claros y cabello gris claro muy corto a lo muchachito. Sigue siendo miembro de los caballeros de la Rosa... pero por no mucho tiempo._

 _ **Shandi Gaff Marea** (16) Miembro de los caballeros de la Rosa. Todavía demasiado joven, despistada y "manos de cebolla". De cabello castaño claro con tirabuzones y ojos marrones. Quejosa de que ningún chico guapo se le acerque, está vez si lo hará._

 _ **Beefeter E Caty** (19) Miembro de los caballeros de la Rosa. Una chica de mucho carácter y fuerza inagotable, de ojos cabello y ojos azul oscuro muy bonitos con peinado corto. Ha entablado una relación con Shunya Kengun, quien le conocerá mucho mejor. _

_**Kato El Altestan** (¿?) Mago y maestro de Lelei La Lelena. Al igual que su alumna, tiene una curiosidad insaciable por saber cosas de nuestro mundo. Pero especialmente... del hentai y el porno, porque es un viejo verde. _

_**Myuute Luna Sires** (15) Trabaja de Policía Militar en Alnus y en su tiempo libre, se dedica a nuevos hobbys que ha aprendido de nuestro mundo, cómo los videojuegos a los que le ha cogido el gusto y a la música. No obstante, le ocurrirá algo trágico. _

_**Delilah** (21) Guerrera conejo voluptuosa y bien dotada y de carácter fuerte, pero en el fondo buena persona. Gran luchadora... pero también cocinera y tabernera. Ha empezado una relación con quien intentó matarla a balazos: Akira Yanagida._

 _ **Giselle** (¿?) Hermana de Rory Mercury y enemiga de ella a muerte. Pero en esta vida siempre se está a tiempo de rectificar. _

_**Arpeggio El Lalena** (21) Hermanastra mayor de Lelei La Lelena. Mujer que aunque físicamente es muy atractiva y muy bien dotada, en lo demás, es una maga que sin ser mala ni mucho menos, es una persona a veces zopenca y envidiosa de su hermanastra. A parte de esto, su otro gran objetivo es cazar un buen partido._

 _ **Molt Solt Augustus** (61) Padre de Piña Co Lada y ex emperador. Se dedica a vivir la vida y a aprender y estudiar el mundo tras la GATE... pero su propia hija le tiene reservado un trabajo importante. _

_**Zorzal el Caesar** (22) Emperador del "Imperio Rebelde". Hombre joven que ha hecho ver que es un estúpido pero que en realidad es un estúpido. Alto, cachas, físicamente en muy buena forma, de cabello rubio largo arreglado y ojos rojos. Vuelve a la carga... y una vez más, mete la pata. Pero... se da cuenta que él no controla la situación, o tal vez..._

 _ **Herm** (20) Uno de los tres Generales de los ejércitos de Zorzal. De ideas radicales y retrogradas. Algo le ocurrirá que dará un giro radical. _

_**Calasta** (21) El otro de los tres Generales de los ejércitos de Zorzal. El menos listo y capaz de los tres, es una simple marioneta para Zorzal. _

_**Myudra** (21) El tercero de los Generales de Zorzal. Inteligente, calculador, y desconfiado de todos, incluso de su propio Emperador. _

_**Traxos** (37) Conde de bajo nivel del Imperio Reconstituido, cuyo hermano ya fue apresado en el ataque de Madrid, y que sobrevivirá de milagro en una de los ataques suicidas de Zorzal contra la coalición de liberación. _

_**Duran** (60) Rey de Elbe. Lleva brazo y pierna ortopédicas tras perderlas en la primera batalla de Alnus. A parte de gobernar su reino, se dedica a estudiar y aprender con gran interés el mundo tras la puerta, en todos los aspectos. _

_**Diabo** (20) El hermano pequeño de Zorzal. De cabello pelirrojo claro largo y cara muy atractiva de ojos azules. No se ha sabido nada de él hasta ahora... y e aquí una de las grandes sorpresas que surgirán en este fanfic. _

_**Persia** (17) La chica-gato de pelo y ojos morados, que trabaja de Criado en Italica y que visita Alnus de vez en cuando... para ver a su amado Takeo Kurata. Hasta que algo... lo truncará. _

_**Tyuule** (22) La esclava de Zorzal y antigua reina de las guerreras conejo, de piel y pelo blanco con ojos rojos, delgada y siempre intrigante, siendo una mujer sin duda inteligente y manipuladora. Sigue conspirando en la sombra contra Zorzal y el Imperio... hasta que la cosa se le irá de las manos y de que manera. _

_**Sherry Tyueli** (13) Hija huérfana de una familia noble de la que depende la supervivencia política del Imperio Reconstituido. Niña que justo está empezando a ser una mujercita en lo físico, pero en carácter normalmente sigue siendo una niña. De cabello rubio oscuro y ojos rojos oscuros, de cara y mirada siempre ilusionada y alegre. Sigue decidida, pase lo que pase, a ser la futura esposa del Ministro Koji Sugawara. _

_**Barón Casel** (63) Miembro muy importante del poder del Imperio Reconstituido y absolutamente leal a la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, quien le tiene reservado una misión muy importante. De cabello corto oscuro, rostro arrugado y ojos azules _

_**Mizari** (27) La mujer-pájaro rubia de ojos azules y grandes pechos que hasta ahora se dedicaba a la prostitución. A partir de ahora, su negocio será más "legal"._

 _ **Meia** (15) La chica-gato adolescente de pelo rojo tirando a rosa y ojos amarillos que sigue trabajando, multi-empleada, en comercios de Alnus. Es muy simpática y distendida, y trabajadora porque de su sueldo depende toda su numerosa familia. Siempre dice "nya" al final de cada frase. Ha entablado una relación con un hombre-lobo de Alnus, llamado simplemente, "lobo"._

 _ **Lobo** (17) Personaje que no esperes encontrar en el anime porque no sale en ningún lado, pero sí en el Manga, con un aspecto además, sencillamente genial. Es un joven y apuesto hombre-lobo que ha reecho su vida en Alnus, y que tiene una relación (aun tímida) con su chica o pareja: Meia. Puede ser un guerrero temible y muy hábil, pero en el día a día, y más con Meia, es un buenazo. _

_**Cicero La Martos** (59) Muy importante miembro de la familia Moltose, que existe desde la fundación del Imperio. De cabello rubio corto mal peinado, cara arrugada y ojos marrones, se mantiene absolutamente leal a su nueva emperatriz, pero también quiere intentar solucionar el conflicto entre los "dos imperios" de forma diplomática._

 _ **Kolum** (45) Hombre-gato maduro, de composición física fuerte y en muy buena forma, musculado y alto, de pelo amarillo anaranjado con franjas negras, más o menos cómo un gato plachado o un tigre, una cara de facciones más felinas que humanas, con unos ojos también felinos amarillos de mirada endurecida pero triste. Un tipo que es originario de Falmart, pero que lleva muchos años, viviendo en nuestro mundo cómo una especie de lobo solitario que ha abandonado a sus antiguos amos (la CIA) y ahora piensa destruirles, ayudando al enemigo de su enemigo. Su sueño es poder regresar algún día a Falmart y volver con su familia, que ahora vive en Alnus... porque es el padre de Meia, y quiere y mucho a su hija a la que no ha visto desde que era un bebé. Un tipo misterioso, inteligente, calculador, y un asesino implacable con aquellos que se lo merecen (con los malos, vamos), pero siempre dispuesto a proteger a los inocentes y a los débiles. En pocas palabras: todo un guerrero justiciero. _

__ Comentario Final __

 _Finalmente decir, que este fanfic contendrá entorno entre 35 y 40 capítulos, todavía por determinar exactamente. Procuraré colgar un capítulo por semana, aunque por razones de trabajo, enfermedad o simplemente por holgazanería, alguna que otra vez ese plazo será más largo. Decir finalmente que a mi me gustan las historias largas, consistentes y que siguen un hilo y una trama bien construidas y argumentadas. Y sobre todo, inteligentes e interesantes, que enganchen al lector, junto con personajes con una vida y una personalidad propias, que hagan que el lector se los haga suyos. Así que si buscáis historietas cortas, rollos yaoi, y cosas por el estilo, id a leer otra cosa. Si lo que buscáis, es una trama y unos personajes interesantes y bien elaborados, acción, suspense, misterio, pero también amor y humor, esta será vuestra historia._

 _Comentad cada capítulo, por favor. Porque sino, cómo diría Josep Pedrerol, habrás quedado... RETRATADO._


	2. Contraataque Imperial

**Capítulo 1. Contraataque Imperial**

 _ **Odaiba, Tokio. 7:00 PM Hora Local. Año 20XX + 1**_

21 de Diciembre. Es sábado. Faltan unos pocos días para que llegue la navidad a la capital de Japón. Cuatro meses después de la coronación de Piña Co Lada cómo nueva emperatriz regente del Imperio, las cosas marchan bastante bien para todos los protagonistas de esta historia. Y para su protagonista principal, es casi el final de un día que esta vez sí, ha salido redondo. Es el día que abre sus puertas en el _Tokyo Big Sight_ el _Comiket_ , la convención de doujinshis de invierno. Youji Itami, con 34 años recién cumplidos, por fin ha podido acudir sin interrupciones ni problemas ni detenciones policiales imprevistas, a su querido hobby, que cómo ha dejado sobradamente claro, está y estará (de momento) por encima de su trabajo de militar, que le sirve dice él, para mantener su afición. Es casi de noche, hace frío y con ganas de ponerse a nevar sobre el distrito de Odaiba, en la Bahía de Tokio. Itami va andando por las calles de Odaiba todo feliz en dirección a la estación de metro más cercana para regresar de vuelta hacia Ginza, cargado de bolsas, incluso tararaeando el opening de Meikon, tras haber podido comprar doujinshis, novelas y figuritas de sus personajes favoritos a cascoporro. Pero aunque hubiera estado encantado de ir solo, esta vez, cómo dice el viejo dicho "si no puedes con ellos... o mejor dicho, con ellas..." En efecto, sus ya inseparables amigas: Tuka Luna Marceau, Lelei La Lelena y Rory Mercury, le acompañan, aunque esta vez, vestidas con ropa de calle, incluyendo gorros, abrigos e incluso gafas de broma para pasar desapercibidas. También su ex mujer, Risa Aoi, a quien ha acompañado para ayudarla en su venta de ejemplares de su última obra.

Itami, más contento que un tonto con un lápiz, con sonrisa boba en la cara, dice "Aaahhh Hacía tanto tiempo. No sabes lo bien que sienta haber podido por fin hacer lo que quiera sin interrupciones. Es el paraíso", a lo que su ex mujer, que anda a su lado, le replica, cansada y masajeándose un hombro "Eres cómo un niño, Youji. Tú pasándotelo bien con tus "amigas" y yo atendiendo a otakus solteronas y feas. ¿Por qué no tengo lectores masculinos que estén de buen ver?" exclama toda quejosa, porque efectivamente, el estilo de manga que dibuja, su público, suelen ser chicas de mediana edad sin pareja.

Itami le responde todo burleta "Será porque escribes YA-O-I. ¿Recuerdas?" y Risa, con su mirada inquisitorial cómo diciendo mira quien habla le responde "soy rarita, pero no tanto". Itami, sencillamente, le ríe el humor ácido de lo que fue un matrimonio de conveniencia... aunque ella sonríe tímidamente, al ver contento al chico del que en el fondo, aun siente algo por él, y nunca ha podido olvidarlo.

Pero Itami y Risa, cómo he dicho, van acompañados de las "amigas" de Itami que ya van con él allá donde vaya. La alegre y despreocupada Tuka, la bonita elfa de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules, le pregunta "Papá, no cenamos? Me está entrando un hambre..." A lo que Rory se mete en la conversación, diciendo con su voz seductora de mujer fatal "Oye, Youji. ¿No vamos a mirar tiendas de ropa para lolitas? Necesito renovar mi vestuario." sumándose una tercera petición, la de Lelei, que con su inconfundible voz "aséptica", reclama "Yo necesito pasarme por la librería a comprar libros de ciencias. Necesito más conocimientos para mejorar mi magia."

Itami, agasajado, intentando poner paz con las manos abiertas ante las tres chicas del otro mundo, dice "Calma, calma, chicas. Todavía es temprano para regresar al apartamento de Risa. Vayamos por partes y de uno en uno, de acuerdo?"

Tuka, que a pesar de sus 165 años, su aspecto, comportamiento y maneras son las de una adolescente de 16 años, replica, quejándose "Pero yo tengo hambre." A lo que Itami, sin ninguna excusa que soltar, mirando la hora en su móvil, responde "Está bieeen. Pararemos un momento a tomar algo. Emmm... te apetecen unas creps?". Tuka, poniéndose muy contenta, le responde "Si, me encantan. Gracias, papá." sonriente y feliz, agarrándose al brazo derecho de Itami, quien sonríe con cara de circunstancias... porque su ex está delante, a lo que ella, una vez más con mirada inquisitorial y cara de pocos amigos, le dice "Oye. No habrás hecho algo subido de tono con ella para que te llame "papá" todo el rato."

Ante el "interrogatorio policial" sin lámpara ni esposas de su ex, Itami exclama todo nervioso "¡No! Claro que no. Es una historia muy larga. Pero no es por lo que imaginas, de verdad. Entre yo y Tuka sólo hay buena amistad, nada más. Lo juro. "riendo estúpidamente, intentando tirar balones fuera. Risa, mirándole mal, dice con ironía "Haré ver que no sé nada.", hasta que se pone más seria, y cambiando radicalmente de tema, le suelta a Iatmi "Oye..."

Itami le pregunta con un escueto "Si?", y Risa suelta la pregunta que a Itami le hace sentir muy incómodo: "¿No vas a ir a ver a tu madre?". Itami da un sobresalto y se pone mucho más serio. Es obvio que la cuestión de su madre, fue y sigue siendo para él, el trauma más duro que ha tenido que pasar en su vida. Risa, un tanto tímida, porque no se acaba de atrever a hablarle de Itami de "eso", le dice "Cómo... cómo mañana todavía tienes permiso... había pensado que...", a lo que Itami le responde, todo seco y serio, "No. olvídalo"

La respuesta de él no deja lugar a dudas que no le gusta hablar de esto con nadie. Ni siquiera con su ex mujer. Ella intenta preguntar de nuevo, ya mirándole con cierta compasión, pero él le responde, con mirada triste "Otro día, Risa. … Otro día".

Pero esta cuestión deja de ser íntima y personal de Itami y Risa, cuando la semi-diosa de Emroy, Rory, se mete en medio, diciendo "Deberías presentárnosla, Youji". Itami se queda un tanto desconcertado ante esta proposición, quien se le suma Lelei, que dice "Estoy de acuerdo, Itami. Debo presentar mis respetos a... a..." no atreviéndose a terminar la frase, tímida y sonrojada, a lo que Risa, con tono burlón, le pregunta "¿A tu futura suegra quieres decir?"

Lelei se pone roja cómo un tomate, nerviosa "Em...esto... yo...", a lo quien faltaba pal duro, Tuka, se suma y mirando mal a la joven maga, suelta "Oye, Lelei, no te nos adelantes. Yo también quiero conocerla."

Pero Itami corta las expectativas de sus amigas en seco, y replica todo serio "Lo siento, chicas. Pero... mi madre... no está en condiciones de hablar con nadie. Es mejor que... que vaya yo solo. Aunque no será esta vez." Risa, dándose por vencida, echa un suspiro de resignación, y con su tono habitual de pasota, le suelta "Está bien. Tú sabrás el por qué. Nos invitas a esas creps o no. Si pagas tú, claro." A lo que Itami, con mala cara, le suelta en broma "Te gusta quemar mi tarjeta de crédito, eh?"

Pero cuando están a punto de llegar a una boca de metro... y de que Rory ya empieze a asustarse porque sigue sin gustarle para nada lo de viajar bajo tierra, de repente... observan que hay un grupo de personas paradas y expectantes ante un monitor gigante en una fachada de los que son habituales de ver en pleno centro de Tokio. Emitiendo en directo noticias de última hora... muy preocupantes.

En cuando alzan la vista, Itami, se queda extrañado de verdad, porque no entiende cómo es posible que vean eso por la TV, diciendo "Pero que... ¿Tropas imperiales?". Tuka, se queda asustada, agarrándose de nuevo al brazo de Itami "Papá... eso no es...". Rory, igualmente sin entender nada, exclama "Eeehh? ¿Dónde queda Madrid? Es una ciudad de este mundo, Youji?". Y Lelei, igualmente expectante, muy atenta a la pantalla, dice "También está ocurriendo en otras ciudades. "París". ¿No está en un país llamado Francia?" dice aun con cierto desconocimiento, porque justo está empezando a estudiar y conocer nuestro mundo y las diversas naciones, culturas y religiones que lo componen.

Quien más asustada está, es Risa, quien agarrada al otro brazo de Itami, pregunta con desconcierto "¿Santiago de Chile? Incluso en Sudamérica." exclama con su cara algo ridícula de susto.

El oficial de las JGSDF pero, no se deja asustar por lo que ve, y desde el principio, analiza fríamente lo que tiene delante. Echa un largo suspiro y todo preocupado, dice "Así que ese idiota de Zorzal vuelve a las andadas, eh? Y eso que se lo dejé bien claro. Debería haber dejado que Kuribayashi le volviera a partir la cara."

Pero Lelei, con una seriedad incluso inusitada para ella, le responde "No lo creo". Itami, descolocado ante esta respuesta suelta "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"El único portal para acceder desde nuestro mundo al vuestro se encuentra en Alnus. Portal que en su otro lado sólo comunica con Ginza. Por lo tanto..." explica la joven maga con seriedad demostrando tener conocimiento de causa. Itami, muy serio, pero también intentando saber si hay algo serio de lo que deba informar al General Hazama o incluso a su viejo amigo en el gobierno, el ministro Taro Kano, pregunta todo intrigado "¿Crees que... es obra de alguien más?"

La respuesta de Lelei, es contundente "Es magia, no cabe duda. Magia muy poderosa. Pero... de quien?" dice toda intrigada, porque ni ella misma sabe aun quien puede haber detrás realmente.

Risa se coge al brazo del abrigo de Itami, cada vez más asustada "Oye... no volverán a atacar aquí, verdad?". Su ex le responde, serio y calmado "No, imposible. El portal de Ginza está totalmente controlado por las FAD. No tienes de que preocuparte. Pero lo que si es seguro... es que desde ahora Japón ya no es el único país atacado por el "Imperio". Aunque esta vez... han sido atacados por el "Imperio Rebelde", no el legítimo." dice seriamente mirando hacia el monitor.

"¿Eing? No entiendo nada, Youji. De que estás hablando." Le replica Risa que no entiende nada de la jerga con la que ha hablado Itami. Lelei intenta pensar, cómo es habitual en ella, de manera lógica, y dice "Que no es cosa de Piña, obviamente." A lo que Tuka exclama con enfado "¡Claro que no! ¡Esto lo ha hecho Zorzal, quien si no!"

Rory, con sonrisa malévola en su cara, suelta "Mmmm... eso significa que por fin habrá un poco de diversión." dice pasando su lengua por los labios, lo que siempre hace cuando tiene ganas de pelea.

Risa, ya más perdida que una polilla en un IKEA, pregunta toda asustada "Entonces... volverá a haber guerra?"

La resignación se apodera de ellas. Lelei dice "Ya no podré comprar los libros que quería. Habrá que aplazar nuestros planes" a lo que se suma Itami, de nuevo con su tono despreocupado pero también pensando fríamente en su cabeza, suelta "Sí, chicas. Se acabó el permiso. Tendremos que regresar a Alnus enseguida. Puede que..."

El capitán de las JGSDF, la elfa, la maga y la semi-diosa, tienen sensaciones variopintas ante lo que acaban de saber. Lo que ya hace largo rato que sucede bien lejos de ellos. Pero... por qué esto ahora y en esos lugares tan alejados de Japón? Puro azar o...

 _ **1 HORA ANTES**_

 _ **Paris, Francia. Cercanías de la Torre Eiffel. 11:00 AM hora local.**_

En París, está siendo un sábado por la mañana cualquiera, nublado, lluvioso y muy frío. Y bajo la Torre Eiffel, hay un gran número de turistas extranjeros que visitan uno de los monumentos más famosos de la capital francesa, y todo un símbolo de la _Grandeur de la France_. Pero cómo es bien sabido, París es una ciudad asediada en los últimos años por el terrorismo islamista, y la seguridad se ha visto muy reforzada, hasta el punto que tropas de la _Armée de Terre_ con el uniforme completo y su arma reglamentaria, el fusil de asalto FAMAS de 5.56 mm, patrullan por las calles, estaciones de tren y metro, y principales monumentos e instituciones parisinas.

Y precisamente bajo la Torre Eiffel, una pareja de soldados franceses, de la misma unidad, el segundo batallón del 35 regimiento de infantería de la 7ª brigada blindada con base en Belfort, Borgoña, la cual lleva ya varias semanas desplegada por todo París por la alerta antiterrorista, están de patrulla "rutinaria". Uniformados con el traje reglamentario de combate de camuflaje, llevando en la cabeza la boina rojo con el distintivo de su unidad en vez del casco de Kevlar, que lo llevan colgando de la cintura. Son un teniente de 31 años que es sin duda un tipo de muy buen ver, alto y fuerte, muy atractivo, de ojos azules impresionantes y barba de 3 días en la cara, cabello oscuro muy corto bajo la boina militar... y otro tipo de 27 años más bajito y feo, de nariz grande y ojos verdes burlones, con cabello pelirrojo corto y pecas en las mejillas. Son el teniente Phillipe Gabrion y el Sargento Gerard Kuillon.

Patrullan tranquilamente hablando de sus cosas. Hasta que en un momento dado... Kuillon, con su habitual lenguaje malhablado y por qué no decirlo, faltón, suelta "Pppfff Estoy hasta los cojones, teniente." diciendo con cara cansada.

A su lado, Gabrion, mucho más atento a su trabajo, observando a su alrededor, le responde cómo si nada "No me sorprende."

"De esta mierda de tiempo. Del café que nos han dado para desayunar que te hace ir de vientre cómo una hormigonera." explica Kuillon cómo harto de todo, a lo que su más alto y atractivo compañero y oficial superior, echando un suspiro de resignación y con cara de _que cojones me estás contando_ dice "Agghh... ese comentario más bien sobraba, sargento."

Pero Kuillon sigue con su lista de quejas "De tener que dar vueltas y más vueltas por aquí para ver turistas asiáticos haciendo más y más fotos cómo si se acabara el mundo. De no ver ni una sola chica guapa con un buen par de tetas." diciendo esto último especialmente quejoso, porque una de sus obsesiones personales, son las chicas con una buena delantera.

Gabrion se ríe entre dientes y le replica al sargento, en broma "Estás obsesionado con eso, Gerard. Y no sólo por los pechos. Ya sé que eres un tipo de acción. Pero de verdad... te alegrarías de que te mandaran a Afganistán o a Mali?" preguntando con cara burlona, cómo diciendo con ironía muy fina que a que loco se le ocurriría querer ir a esos sitios.

Pero Kuillon no sólo aparenta estar un poco loco. De hecho, lo está, respondiendo "Y por qué no, capitán? Para mi estaría de puta madre. Ir yo y mi FAMAS, a volarles la cabeza a barbudos que van por ahí con las pelotas al aire, colgando. … Que asco." dice ruborizándose, a lo que Gabrion se vuelve a reír entre dientes y le dice una vez más, con su habitual humor ácido "Gerard... en serio, siempre me he preguntado... cómo lo hiciste para pasar los tests psicológicos en las pruebas de acceso preliminares. A veces me da la sensación que o eres un peligro público o sencillamente... eres idiota."

"Siiii, estoy locoooooo" le responde Kuillon haciendo comedia poniendo la mirada bizca y sacando la lengua. A lo que su teniente suma "Además... sabes que si te mandan ahí entonces si que no verás "chicas guapas con un buen par de tetas" le dice en broma, dejándose llevar por el instante de distensión entre ambos soldados.

Pero Kuillon, que le ríe la gracia, le cambia el tema de conversación, diciéndole "Tú no te quejes, Phillipe. ¿Qué tal la cita del otro día?"

El atractivo teniente echa un suspiro, no sin cierta preocupación, diciendo "Fatal. No era mi tipo. No es que no fuese guapa, pero... era de esas que les importa más lo que tienes que no lo que sientes o lo que quieres. No quiero... una relación con alguien así." a lo que Kuillon, sin tomárselo en serio, replica "No jodas. Phillipe... te lo juro. No entiendo a las mujeres." dice con cierto desconcierto, a lo que su teniente le suelta en broma una puya "Pues anda que ellas a ti..."

Kuillon se toma mal la indirecta, "Muy gracioso" le replica mirando mal de reojo a su teniente, a lo que dice "Lo digo en serio, Phillipe. No soy gay, pero admito que eres un tío que está buenísimo. Cualquier chica debería sentirse muy afortunada de salir contigo."

Gabrion, con cara sarcástica, le dice en broma "¿Estás seguro con eso que no eres gay?", con lo que su compañero se lo toma aun peor y grita "¡Que no, joder! ¡Me gustan las mujeres con las tetas grandes, vale!? ¡Y haz el favor de escucharme, que hablo en serio!" respondiéndole Gabrion, sonriente "De acuerdo, sargento. No te cabrees. Y más llevando el FAMAS cargado."

Kuillon sigue intentando su papel inútil e innecesario de "consejero amoroso" (algo en lo que es evidente que no tiene nada que aconsejar) dice "Lo que quiero decir... es que las mujeres aun deben entenderte menos a ti. ¿Tanto te cuesta encontrar a tu chica ideal? No es tan difícil, y más para un Brad Pitt a la francesa cómo tú.", a lo que Gabrion, le responde con cierta seridad, mirando a su alrededor "Las mujeres nunca son fáciles, sargento. Nunca. Ni siquiera para alguien cómo yo."

De repente... el atractivo pero inteligente y competente teniente, observa algo extraño enfrente suyo. Hay un niño, el hijo de alguno de los turistas asiáticos, que se ha quedado mirando al frente, cómo hipnotizado. Gabrion mira hacia donde mira el niño... y se da cuenta que algo muy extraño está teniendo lugar. Algo que no obstante... no le resulta desconocido, porque enseguida se da cuenta que le recuerda a algo que pasó más de un año atrás... en Japón.

El sargento Kuillon se da cuenta enseguida del niño que mira hacia arriba, boquiabierto, preguntando extrañado "¿Y este crío? ¿Se habrá perdido? ¿? Eh. Me escucha, teniente?" llamándole la atención a Gabrion, que se ha quedado de piedra, viendo algo que reconoce enseguida "Mierda..." dice sin acabar de creer lo que ve, cuando Kuillon también lo ve y exclama con desconcierto "Pero... que cojones es eso?"

Lo que ambos, y otra gente a su alrededor se da cuenta, es una construcción gigantesca, transparente, que entre relámpagos eléctricos morados, va tomando forma sólida... hasta confirmar el miedo de Gabrion: un nuevo portal ha aparecido en pleno corazón de París. Pero... no es idéntico al que apareció y sigue en Ginza. Su arquitectura es distinta; los colores de sus mármoles son distintos... aunque quien la vaya a atravesar, es lo mismo.

Gabrion, mirando muy seriamente hacia la misteriosa puerta gigantesca, suelta "… Ginza." A lo que Kuillon, le replica con absoluto desconcierto "¿Qué? Espera espera espera... de que coño estás hablando." El teniente se lo explica seriamente "El accidente que hubo en Ginza, Tokio, el verano del año pasado. Y lo que los japoneses llaman... la Región Especial." Kuillon se queda de piedra... y se asusta de verdad "Mierda... mierda mierda mierda! Esto es malo. ¡Muy malo!" exclama ya medio dominado por el pánico.

Pero el atractivo teniente, no deja su sangre fría ni siquiera en un momento así, demostrando ya desde el principio su profesionalidad. Con su ironía ácida dice "Sí... con lo grande que es el mundo y nos tenía que tocar precisamente a nosotros.", coge enseguida su transmisor para ponerse en contacto con el comandante de su unidad. "Patrulla C llamando a comandante"

" _Aquí comandante Shirou. Adelante, teniente."_ suena, enlatada, la voz madura y algo ronca del comandante a través del transmisor sobre el pecho del uniforme de Gabrion. "Señor... no se va a creer lo que voy a decirle ahora. Pero no estoy borracho ni drogado. El portal de Ginza ha aparecido justo debajo de la Torre Eiffel." dice sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de la misteriosa construcción que sigue ahí.

" _Teniente, repita eso, por favor"_ , le reclaman al otro lado de la radio, aun sin acabar de creerse lo que su teniente está viendo con sus propios ojos, quien, nervioso, pero sin perder la sangre fría, reporta con contundencia "Un portal cómo el de Ginza ha aparecido bajo la Torre Eiffel. Señor. Contacte inmediatamente con el coronel André y que informe al General enseguida. Hay que desplegar a las unidades de infantería motorizada hacia aquí. Y que avisen también a la base aérea de París que nos manden los Tigre y los cazas inmediatamente."

El comandante, a través de la Radio, responde todo nervioso _"Em... recibido, capitán. Lo estamos viendo desde aquí. Transmitiré sus instrucciones. Le mandaré al resto del batallón de apoyo, pero mientras tanto quédese ahí y defienda su posición... a toda costa."_

Gabrion echa un suspiro de profunda preocupación, habiendo recibido una orden contundente que está obligado a obedecer sea lo que sea lo que le pase de ahora en adelante. Simplemente respondo "Recibido, comandante." corta la comunicación, y se pone manos a la obra. Él y Kuillon se acercan enseguida a un coche patrulla _Renault Mégane_ de la _Police Nationale_ con dos agentes a su lado, quienes también están boquiabiertos ante lo que está pasando. "¡Agentes! ¡AGENTES!" gritando a ambos policías para que vuelvan del limbo, les grita, más bien les ordena "¡No se queden aquí plantados! ¡Llamen a las demás patrullas que estén cerca de aquí y que vengan a ayudar enseguida! ¡Saquen a todos los turistas de aquí! ¡Súbanlos a los ascensores de la torre o evácuenlos lo más lejos que puedan! ¡Si siguen aquí los masacrarán cómo a chinches!" exclama con cara furiosa, dejando claro sus dotes de mando. Uno de los policías, un señor maduro y calvo, le replica con desconcierto "¡Pero que es lo que está pasando, teniente!?"... y la respuesta de Gabrion, contundente, no deja lugar a dudas "Que vamos a luchar contra un ejército medieval. Eso es lo que va a pasar." Nada más decir esto, Luillon, muy impresionado, le llama la atención, gritándole "¡Teniente! ¡Mira!"

Lo que ambos ven, es que algo empieza a travesar el portal: dragones. Dragones volantes con alguien con armadura y larga lanza montados a su lomo. Y no unos pocos... sino muchos, al menos dos docenas, salen incesantemente por el portal, subiendo hacia el cielo parisino. Los turistas que hay allí salen despavoridos, corriendo en todas direcciones, gritando aterrorizados, ignorando a los cada vez más numerosos policías que van llegando y que intentan controlar la situación sin éxito. Y en cuando terminan de pasar los dragones... el estruendo es tremendo y la polvareda, aun mayor. Cuando esta se disipa... ambos soldados se quedan de piedra.

Lo que ocurrió en Ginza... está repitiéndose en pleno corazón de París. Un ejército de orcos con mazas, legionarios a caballo con lanzas y otros legionarios a pie con escudo y lanza, o con espadas, desfila en perfecta formación. Son decenas. Centenares. Miles. Y cada vez son más. Ambos soldados, ya parapetados y atrincherados tras el coche patrulla de la Policía, están cómo no, incrédulos ante lo que está pasando. Pero no obstante... son soldados profesionales de uno de las primeras potencias militares del mundo, y saben perfectamente que es lo que hay que hacer.

Pero... quien encabeza esta expedición? Cómo era de esperar, uno de los tres Generales de Zorzal, el rubio de cabello corto y ideas retorcidas, llamado Herm. Montado a caballo y con armadura verde, acompañado en todo momento de otro caballero montado a su lado, su segundo o vasallo. Sin embargo... él tampoco sabe muy bien donde está, que sin poder evitar tener miedo y desconcierto, dice a su amo y señor "Mi señor... esto es... el país llamado Japón? Según lo que su excelencia misma contó, su escudo es un sol naciente sobre fondo blanco. Sin embargo... veo un escudo azul, blanco y rojo." dice mirando una bandera francesa ondeando en un mástil cerca de ellos. "Y los bárbaros de por aquí, algunos parecen hablar japonés, pero muchos otros, no. Hablan otra lengua completamente distinta." dice un tanto atemorizado... temiendo que de un momento a otro, las "armas mágicas" de las FAD vengan y les conviertan en puré.

Herm, mirando todo intrigado a su alrededor, dice seriamente "Pero veo los mismos vehículos y los mismos ropajes que vimos en Japón. Por lo tanto, estamos en otra nación enemiga. Pero no importa." Esta última frase de Herm, empeora aun más los miedos del caballero que acompaña al joven y rubio General de Zorzal, diciendo un tanto miedoso "Pero mi señor... la puerta que hemos atravesado no es la de Alnus. Ha aparecido de repente, de la nada, en la parte mas al este de nuestro territorio. Y su aspecto es distinto. ¿Cree su excelencia que hemos hecho bien entrar en el portal que ese mago oscuro nos ha indicado? ¿No cree que puede ser una trampa de los japoneses?"

Herm, cómo le manda su carácter despiadado, le replica con ira "¡Deja ya de lamentarte! ¡Hemos venido aquí a aprovechar la oportunidad de contraatacar a Japón en su propia casa! ¡Eso es lo que nos dijo ese mago oscuro que llegó a Palacio hace dos semanas! ¡Yo también lo encontré una locura desde el principio! ¡Pero tenemos órdenes de capturar el máximo número posible de esclavos japoneses y forzar así las negociaciones para que se rindan al Imperio verdadero!" diciendo rabioso, pero tampoco sin estar convencido del todo, con lo que los miedos de su caballero vasallo, no se disipan, y una vez más, miedoso, dice "Pero mi señor... es... estamos en otro país. No hay duda." mirando impresionado la imponente arquitectura que hay ante ellos.

Pero Herm, cómo ya es sabido, es un tipo que no tiene ni un sólo pelo de estúpido, al contrario que al emperador al que tiene que servir, y con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro, suelta "Si es así... subyugaremos a esta nación de bárbaros y obtendremos sus recursos para utilizarlos contra Japón."

El General imperial desenfunda su espada y lanza una proclama a su ejército, formado por alrededor de las 40000 tropas, entre legionarios, orcos, monstruos variopintos y dragones. Aunque en el fondo no está en absoluto convencido de lo que están a punto de hacer, no puede mostrarse débil ante sus tropas, y grita con furia "¡EN NOMBRE DEL EMPERADOR ZORZAL AL CAESAR, DECLARO ESTA NACIÓN BARBARA BAJO SU MANDATO Y A TODOS SUS HABITANTES CÓMO ESCLAVOS AL SERVICIO DEL IMPERIO! ¡SI ENCONTRAIS SOLDADOS, MASACRADLOS! ¡SI ENCONTRAIS HOMBRES, MASACRADLOS! ¡SI ENCONTRÁIS MUJERES JÓVENES, VIOLADLAS E IMPLANTAD LA SEMILLA DEL IMPERIO EN ELLAS! ¡GLORIA AL IMPERIO Y AL EMPERADOR ZORZAL, SEÑOR DE TODOS NOSOTROS! ¡POR EL IMPERIO!"

La tropa grita al unisono las órdenes de su líder, completamente excitados ante el fragor de la batalla. Saben que si están en el mismo mundo que Japón, pueden encontrarse las mismas armas temibles. Pero ingenuamente, la mayoría de ellos, creen que sólo Japón posee esas "armas mágicas" que les han hecho tanto daño. Pero no se imaginan, el error que están cometiendo.

Al mismo tiempo, llega el resto del batallón del teniente Gabrion en un vehículo militar ligero _Peugeot_ P4, así cómo un VAB o _Véhicule de l'Avant Blindé_ con un soldado empuñando una ametralladora pesada _Browning_ M2 de 12.7 mm en su parte superior. Los ocho soldados, van tomando posiciones y parapetándose tras varios vehículos, listo punto para recibir las órdenes de su teniente.

Uno de los soldados, exclama "¡Teniente! ¡Ya estamos aquí!" atrincherándose al igual que los demás y cargando sus armas. Otro de los soldados, boquiabierto ante lo que tienen enfrente, exclama "Virgen... Santa..." y uno incluso, boquiabierto a más no poder, se santifica.

Gabrion, mirando muy seriamente hacia la enorme masa de fuerzas que se concentra a apenas 200 metros de ellos, ya concentrado, pregunta a su tropa "¿Estamos todos?". Uno de los soldados, una cabo ciertamente atractiva, responde seria "Todo su batallón, teniente. Más un vehículo de apoyo. Que... hacemos ahora." Otro responde, haciéndose el valiente "¡Ja! Tú que crees. No dejarles avanzar ni un paso."

Gabrion actúa frío y rápido, y ya totalmente concentrado, dice "Bien... muy bien. Si ya estamos todos... Cuanta munición tenemos." la respuesta del sargento Kuillon, quien no puede disimular su preocupación, es algo preocupante "A penas la necesaria, teniente. Cada uno de nosotros sólo tres cargadores llenos. Es decir, unos 90 proyectiles de 5.56 cada uno de nosotros. Más las MAC 50 de 9 milímetros con también dos cargadores. Tenemos también una ametralladora ligera. Más la calibre 50 del VAB. Y unas pocas granadas de mano. Nada más. Si los del primer regimiento de Cheussers con sus Leclerc estuviesen aquí, podríamos machacar en un instante a este club de fans de Juego de Tronos." dice con cara rabiosa, más bien de impotencia, porque sus medios para intentar repeler a un ejército invasor de 40000 soldados, son los que son.

Gabrion, en un tono no mucho más optimista, le responde "Ojalá, sargento. Pero esta semana en París sólo está nuestro regimiento." Kuillon, ya apuntando con su FAMAS hacia una de las columnas de caballería y legionarios que empieza a avanzar hacia ellos, responde cada vez más preocupado "Es verdad. Y únicamente disponemos de unos pocos VCBI desplegados en el Distrito de la Defense. Si el tráfico se lo permite pueden tardar diez eternos minutos cómo mínimo en llegar hasta nosotros. Y si solicitamos tanques, pueden tardar horas en llegar."

Pero Gabrion, es el líder de su batallón. Y no sólo tiene que dirigirlo, sino procurar que el ánimo de la tropa esté alta y dispuesta a luchar. Y para hacerlo, le responde a Kuillon y a todo su batallón, que ellos no están solos en esto. "No te preocupes, Sargento. La Fuerza Aérea estará aquí en cuestión de minutos. Sólo esperemos que los Tigre y los Mirage 2000 lleguen a tiempo. ¡Escuchadme! ¡Los refuerzos llegarán de un momento a otro! ¡Pero pueden tardar aun un rato largo! ¡Así que no podemos malgastar la munición! ¡Haremos disparos semi-automáticos".

Phillipe le ordena al sargento que empuña la ametralladora ligera Minimi de 5.56 mm "¡Tú, sargento Lutrec, dispara ráfagas cortas con la Minimi!" se gira hacia el soldado en el VLR que empuña la ametralladora del C.50 "¡Y tú, cabo Million, dispara ráfagas cortas contra esos monstruos, orcos o lo que quiera que sean!" vuelve la vista al frente y lanza a gritos instrucciones precisas a su tropa "¡Sed eficaces en vuestros disparos y aprovechad cada uno de los proyectiles, apuntado en todo momento a su cabeza o a su pecho para aseguraros que acabáis con ellos! ¡Hasta que lleguen los refuerzos... debemos mantener esta posición cueste lo que cueste y proteger a los civiles que la policía está evacuando tras nuestro! ¡Disparad en todo momento a los que estén mas cerca! ¡Si nos disparan con flechas, poneos a cubierto! ¡Entendido!?"

Todo el batallón le responde con un fuerte y contundente "¡SIIII!" a lo que le sigue el grito del líder del batallón, de "¡FUEGO!"

El batallón abre fuego con sus FAMAS F2, con la ametralladora ligera Minimi y con la ametralladora pesada M2. Y cómo no, los legionarios que van a la vanguardia, los lanzeros cubiertos con escudos, son los primeros en caer. Pero la batalla de Eiffel, no ha hecho más que empezar... y los refuerzos por tierra y aire, pueden tardar aun unos minutos que se harán eternos.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 _ **Madrid, España. Cercanías del Estadio Santiago Bernabéu. 11:15 AM hora local**_

Es un sábado por la mañana de invierno soleado pero frío de lo más normal en la capital española. Ante las ventanillas de venta de entradas del Estadio del Real Madrid, hay cola de gente para comprar las últimas entradas del partido que se disputa ese mismo día a las ocho de la tarde: Real Madrid contra Atlético de Bilbao.

Y ante una de esas taquillas de venta de entradas, una pareja de amigos y compañeros de trabajo, compran sendas entradas para el partido... aunque uno de ellos no está precisamente de buen humor. Se han pedido un permiso de fin de semana para ir a Madrid. Por qué? Porque ambos son militares españoles, asignados al regimiento de infantería "Asturias" nº 31, perteneciente a la Brigada Guadarrama XII de Madrid. Son el teniente Xavier Roig y el sargento primero Aitor Aiguren. El primero un tipo ciertamente atractivo, alto (1,83), de cabello y espesa barba castañas, ojos azules y mirada muchas veces triste. El otro, es un tipo aun más alto (1,92), y ancho cómo un armario, muy fuerte y musculado, de cabello oscuro muy corto, largas y abultadas patillas y perilla en la barbilla. Quizas eso se deba, cómo dice el tópico, porque es de Bilbao (bien es sabido que se dice que en Bilbao son fuerzudos y bastante bestias) pero en este caso, el tópico parece ser cierto. Ambos obviamente, vestidos de civil, éste último con la camiseta del Atleti de Bilbao bajo su abrigo y una chapela en la cabeza, todo contento por poder venir a animar a su equipo. Pero el teniente, de traje sin corbata y abrigo, está mucho menos animado.

Aitor, acabadas de comprar sus entradas para el partido de hoy, las sujeta todo contento todo contento "¡JE JE JE! ¡Ya eres mía, pequeñina! ¡Ven con papá!" dice besando la entrada.

A su lado, Xavier, fastidiado a más no poder, echa un suspiro de cansancio "Agghhh... Por qué me has arrastrado a mi y todo?" dice con mucho fastidio, a lo que su dicharachero sargento vasco responde "Me caguen sots! ¡Anímate, joder! ¡Que hoy vamos a ver a mi atleti! ¿No es un buen plan?" le dice con sonrisa boba, y Xavier, mirándole mal le replica "Si, y encima, restriégamelo por la cara. Primero, no soy del Atleti de Bilbao. Segundo, no me gusta el fútbol... y tercero, yo hoy tenía que estar en Barcelona y no en Madrid." acaba por decir no sólo fastidiado, sino también entristecido, porque tiene sus motivos.

Motivos que Aitor capta a la primera, y poniéndose serio, le dice con tacto "Oh... no me digas... que hoy querías ir a ver a tu hijo. Haber empezado por ahí, hombre!" exclama haciéndose el enfadado.

Xavier, que empieza a preocuparse cada vez que piensa en su situación personal, o más bien, ex matrimonial, le dice "Bueno... Ya la avisé hace días."

"¿A tu ex mujer?" pregunta con interés y preocupación por su amigo, quien de la preocupación pasa a la indignación, diciendo "Si. Pero esa arpía... tanto me odia? Le doy los mejores años de mi vida y un hijo maravilloso. Y con todo..."

Aitor intenta que su teniente no se hunda aun más en la tristeza, e intenta animarle hablándole del hijo de Xavier "Si que es verdad. Es clavadito a ti, eh?". Xavier, con sonrisa triste, cabizbajo, incluso con desánimo, le dice "Empiezo a cansarme que todo me salga tan mal. Mi matrimonio. … Aquella emboscada en Afganistán." dice esto último entristeciéndose aun más su mirada, con lo que Aitor, decidido a ayudar a su sargento, exclama haciéndose el cabreado, pero con intención de animarle "¡Macho, siempre igual! ¡Anima esa cara! ¡Deja ya de darle vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas a eso, joder! ¡Te traigo aquí para que lo olvides aunque sea por 90 minutos! Tú no tuviste culpa de nada de lo que pasó. Eres un buen teniente, me oyes?"

Xavier echa un largo suspiro, sin salir de su preocupación "No sé que decirte. Me metí a militar porque era un trabajo "seguro". Pero al final mi vida está llena de inseguridades. Ya ni siquiera puedo ver a mi hijo una vez al mes." dice ya con una cara que haría llorar hasta las piedras, cuando Aitor le da una palmada, animándole sonriente "Siii, ya lo sé. Es lo único que de verdad quieres y amas por encima de todas las cosas en este mundo. Igual que yo con mis tres princesitas." dice riendo alegre al hablar de sus tres hijas, a las que también quiere con locura.

El teniente de Barcelona se calma, y explica más tranquilo "Ya le pedí, con toda la amabilidad y tacto del mundo... si este fin de semana podía pasar a ver a Jordi. No le he visto desde agosto. ¡JA! Pero ella siempre se inventa alguna excusa de trabajo... y me deja plantado." dice con indignación, y Aitor exclama, en broma "¡Aiba la ostia! Te casaste con una mujer o con una víbora negra?"

Xavier le ríe la gracia con sonrisa triste, y más que preocupado, con temor, dice "Tengo miedo. Verdadero terror que lo que de verdad quiera hacer... es que mi hijo, mi único hijo... se olvide por completo de su padre. ¡Y no se lo consentiré!" exclama ya profundamente indignado con alguien en concreto: con su ex mujer.

Pero los buenos amigos, son los que están por ti a las buenas y a las maduras. Y Aitor, mirando seriamente a su amigo, al final toma una decisión... y dice "Vale, está bien. Sabes donde está su casa, no?". La pregunta deja un tanto descolocado al teniente catalán, con lo que responde "Claro que lo sé. En Sant Andreu. Porque era la casa de mis padres que heredé cuando ellos murieron. Pero a ella... no le importó. Se la quedó cómo compensación tras el divorcio." Dice una vez más cayendo en el desánimo, a lo que el sargento vasco responde ya casi con hartazgo, pero con ganas de ayudar a su amigo "Vale, vale, vale! Déjalo ya. Ya está bien de tanta tristeza y tan mal rollo y tanta... tanto auto flagelarse. Mañana por la mañana cogemos el primer AVE para Barcelona y te acompaño a ver a tu ex mujer, de acuerdo? Y a tu hijo, claro."

Xavier se queda parado "¿Cómo? Pero... para que tienes que venir, Aitor?" preguntándose en su cabeza cómo puede haber hoy en día aun tan buenos amigos, y la respuesta de Aitor, sonriente, no deja lugar a dudas "Macho, a veces estás en la Luna de Valencia. Porque somos amigos y compañeros de armas. ¿No es motivo suficiente?"

El teniente le sonríe, ya más calmado y alegre "Claro que sí... sargento. Y gracias. De verdad. Eres un buen amigo." y Aitor con una palmada con su manaza a la espalda con su brazo muy musculoso, le dice con sonrisa burlona "¡De nada, hombre! De nada. Para eso están los amigos, no?". Xavier acaba quejándose tontamente con un "¡Auch! ¡Ten cuidado, que no soy tu saco de boxeo del gimnasio del cuartel!" ante la excesivamente fuerte palmada en la espalda de su amigo, a lo que Aitor, haciéndose el misterioso, le suelta "Aunque... tendrás que ayudarme a inventar una excusa creíble para mi mujer. Es que mañana tenía que ir con ella y las niñas a comer a casa de mis suegros." Xavier le mira mal de reojo y le dice, en broma "O sea que es por eso. Que morro tienes", estallando Aitor a reír, dándole otra palmada demasiado fuerte a la espalda. "¡Auch! Exclama otra vez Xavier... cuando de repente, a lo lejos, observa algo, diciendo extrañado "Que... que es eso?"

Ambos giran la vista a su izquierda: hacia el paseo de la Castellana, a lo lejos. Algo muy extraño está apareciendo en la plaza de Castilla, enfrente mismo de las torres Kio y el monolito que centra la plaza. Al igual que ocurrió en Ginza, y al igual que acaba de acontecer en París, una extraña construcción, primero transparente, va cogiendo forma... hasta convertirse en una extraña construcción: una enorme puerta o túnel, que aparece justo encima de los cuatro carriles de circumvalación de la plaza. Los vehículos y sus conductores se paran en seco, alucinados ante esa visión, provocando de inmediato un caos circulatorio en pleno centro de Madrid.

Los dos amigos militares salen corriendo, atravesando la arboleda que separa el estadio de la gran avenida madrileña... hasta que lo ven con sus propios ojos. Y el teniente Roig, se da cuenta enseguida... de lo que es.

Aitor, alucinado a más no poder, exclama, con cara de susto ridícula "Aiba... la virgen... y todos los santos! ¡Pero que coño es esa cosa!?", pero Xavier, también impresionado, pero analizando fríamente la situación, ya se ha dado cuenta "No puede ser verdad. ¿Se ha abierto otra puerta aquí? ¿En Madrid? ¿Por qué?" pregunta el teniente catalán con desconcierto a lo que el sargento vasco responde con otra pregunta de ¿Otra puerta? ¿Qué otra puerta?".

Xavier le explica entonces lo del portal de Ginza "¿No te acuerdas? El año pasado, en Tokio. La puerta de Ginza.". En cuando Aitor lo recuerda, se queda aun más de piedra "La... la Región Especial? ¡Pero que coño hace aquí!?" exclama echándose las manos a la cabeza.

El teniente Roig pero, tiene que dejar de lado el miedo, el desconcierto y la incertidumbre. Debe centrarse y mantener la cabeza fría cómo soldado profesional que es. Acaba respondiendo seriamente "No lo sé. Pero si es lo mismo..."

Aitor se da cuenta entonces de lo que va a ocurrir, exclamando medio dominado por el pánico "Joder... Joder! JODER! ¡Tenemos que avisar al cuartel! ¡NO! ¡Al Ministerio de Defensa que está aquí enfrente!" a lo que su superior le responde fríamente "Ahí sólo hay funcionarios, Aitor. Tenemos que avisar al cuartel de nuestra brigada. Pero también... debemos ir y ayudar a la Policía. Si no habrá una verdadera masacre. ¡Vamos!"

Ambos van corriendo largo rato. Con todas sus fuerzas. Es una distancia muy larga. Esquivando a mucha gente que se ha quedado quieta, parada, algunos incluso sacando fotos con sus móviles, mirando que será esa cosa que ha aparecido en pleno paseo de la Castellana, ya colapsada de tráfico. Por de pronto, ambos ven que la Policía Nacional ya está llegando por los carriles bus en furgones, así cómo un helicóptero, un _Eurocopter_ _Colibri_ de la Policía Nacional, ya sobrevuela la extraña construcción e informa. La Policía empieza a obligar a echar marcha atrás a los vehículos que se acumulan y acumulan en la avenida y alrededores. Y cuando Aitor y Xavier aun están a medio camino...

Dragones montados por hombres con armadura y lanza, atraviesan el portal. Y no unos pocos... sino una vez más, al menos una veintena de dragones. E inmediatamente, al menos cuatro de ellos, atacan al helicóptero de la policía, que por suerte, consigue huir con cierta facilidad. Los dragones rápidamente se apoderan del espacio aéreo de Madrid. Y algunos de ellos... se lanzan a atacar a la gente que huye aterrorizada, corriendo sobre los coches atrapados alrededor de la gran plaza, causando ya las primeras víctimas mortales. Los dragones, vienen seguidos una vez más, de un ejército de orcos, bestias humanoides, legionarios a caballo o a pie, y son miles y miles. Un ejército esta vez, comandando por otro de los tres generales de Zorzal: Calasta, el de cabello castaño corto y espesas cejas.

Al igual que Herm en París, un Caballero o escudero, acompaña a Calasta montado a caballo a su lado, pero... también dominado por dentro por el miedo y el nerviosismo, le dice a su General, aparentando mantenerse firme "¡Mi señor! ¡Estamos tomando posiciones en la ciudad enemiga! ¡Empezamos a capturar esclavos, pero... no parece que ninguno de ellos sean japoneses, señor! ¿Estamos en otro país distinto!?" dice al darse cuenta que lo que encuentran no se corresponde a lo que vieron cuando atacaron Ginza.

Calasta, mirando impresionado a su alrededor... y al mástil con una bandera española frente la sede de los Juzgados de Plaza castilla, dice intrigado "Ese escudo... no es el del país llamado Japón. Maldito mago oscuro. ¿Nos ha engañado?" dice rabioso al darse cuenta que los planes que les han vendido no han salido cómo querían. El misterioso "mago oscuro" que Herm ya ha mencionado en Paris, y que parece que también les ha traído hasta Madrid.

El Caballero, responde a su señor, señalando la bandera española "No lo sé, mi señor. Pero fíjese en el escudo. Es rojo y amarillo. Y lleva una corona encima. Sin duda no estamos en Japón. Es otro país del mundo tras la puerta. ¿Significa eso... que está gobernado por un Rey?" Pregunta a la que Calasta, responde con sonrisa maliciosa "Si es así... no hay mal que por bien no venga. Nuestra misión además de capturar tantos bárbaros cómo sea posible y hacerlos nuestros esclavos... será encontrar al Rey de este país y llevárnoslo encadenado directamente ante su majestad el emperador Zorzal. Y por supuesto, apoderarnos de todas sus riquezas y aprovecharlas para utilizarlas contra Japón."

El Caballero pero, ya no pudiendo disimular su miedo a posibles represalias enemigas, dice nervioso "Mi señor... está seguro que... fíjese en estas construcciones gigantescas. Y en estos carruajes de Hierro cómo los de las FAD. ¿No cree que en este país... pueden tener las mismas armas?". Afirmación a la que el menos inteligente y fiel a Zorzal de los tres Generales de sus ejércitos, éste responde con prepotencia "¡Ja! No hay que temer. Si las FAD no están aquí, podremos invadir este lugar en un sólo día. Nada ni nadie puede resistirse al poder del Imperio. Ni en nuestro mundo... ni en este!" y una vez más, cómo Herm en París, desenfunda su espada y lanza una proclama a su ejército, gritando a pleno pulmón "¡EN NOMBRE DEL EMPERADOR ZORZAL AL CAESAR, SEÑOR DE TODOS NOSOTROS Y DEL IMPERIO, DECLARO ESTA CIUDAD BÁRBARA CÓMO SU NUEVO DOMINIO Y A SUS HABITANTES CÓMO NUESTROS NUEVOS ESCLAVOS! ¡MATAD A TODOS SUS HOMBRES Y VIOLAD A SUS MUJERES JÓVENES! ¡CONSEGUID PRISIONEROS PARA OBLIGAR A LAS FAD A RENDIRSE ANTE NOSOTROS! ¡AL RESTO, MASACRADLOS!"

La tropa grita al unisono, haciendo repicar sus lanzas y espadas sobre el suelo de asfalto y sobre sus endebles escudos de hierro. Empiezan a avanzar en tres direcciones diferentes... y encontrándose con un primer obstáculo: las brigadas anti-disturbios de la Policía Nacional, las UIP o Unidades de Intervención Policial, atrincheradas con sus furgones policiales, apuntando hacia los invasores con rifles cortos de granadas de humo y sus pistolas. Justo entonces... los dos miembros del Ejército español, llegan corriendo hasta la barricada policial.

"¡Subinspector! ¡Subinspector!" grita respirando muy rápido, sacando el hígado por la boca de tanto correr. El subinspector de la UIP les echa una ojeada mirándoles raro, y cómo marca el protocolo policial, les dice "No puede estar aquí, señor. Es peligroso. Aléjese lo más lejos que pueda. Es por su propia seguridad". Afirmación que es cortada con cabreo, por Aitor, que exclama "¡Que somos militares, joder! ¡Regimiento de infantería 31!" al mismo que tiempo que ambos le enseñan sus identificaciones militares al policía.

El veterano policía, un tanto sorprendido, les hace un escueto saludo militar, disculpándose, y Xavier quiere conocer rápidamente el estado de las cosas, preguntando con firmeza "Cual es la situación. ¡Informe!". El mando supremo de la unidad anti-disturbios les responde un tanto impresionado por lo decididos que están esos dos militares, les responde "Em... hemos destinado cuatro dotaciones de orden público alrededor de la Plaza de Castilla para intentar contener a estos... quienes quiera que sean." dice sin saber ni entender a que diantre se van a enfrentar, cuando Xavier se lo dice muy seriamente: "Son soldados del Imperio, subinspector. Invasores." El Policía le responde con un estruendoso "¿QUÉ!? sin salir de su asombro... cuando uno de los subordinados del subinspector, grita a todos los demás "¡A cubierto! ¡Nos disparan flechas!"

Todos tienen que agacharse porque les cae una lluvia de flechas de los legionarios. Algunos civiles tras la barrera son alcanzados y un par de policías también. El subinspector, furioso, se coge un cabreo de los grandes, al ser consciente a lo que se están enfrentando... pero también al querer devolverles el golpe, muy furioso "Hijos de puta... SACAD A LOS HERIDOS DE AQUÍ! ¡DEJAD LAS PELOTAS DE GOMA! ¡CARGAD LAS GRANADAS DE GAS LACRIMÓGENO Y DESENFUDAD LAS ARMAS! ¡DISPARAD! ¡DISPARAD!

Muchos de los policías, desenfundan sus pistolas reglamentarias _Heckler & Koch USP_, escopetas _Franchi SPS 350_ , y unos muy pocos, fusiles de asalto _Heckler & Kock G36 CV_... abriendo fuego sobre la avanzadilla del gran ejército que se concentra hacia ellos, pero también a los dragones que les asedian desde el cielo. En medio de la batalla que acaba de empezar, los dos militares, que al contrario que en otros países, no pueden llevar armas reglamentarias cuando no están en activo, tienen que solicitar a los policías al menos un arma y munición para poder combatir.

"¿Pueden prestarnos armas a nosotros!?" pregunta a gritos al subinspector de la UIP, que dispara su H&K USP sobre los caballería que intenta cargar contra ellos, y les responde "¡Cojan las de los dos oficiales heridos!". Aunque el teniente Xavier Roig no es quien está al mando allí, acaba actuando cómo si lo estuviera, haciendo lo que sabe hacer: dirigir un equipo y ostentar el mando de la situación en todo momento. Gritando a Aitor y a los demás policías "¡Bien! ¡No dejen de disparar, sargento! ¡O les matamos nosotros o nos matarán ellos cómo a cucarachas! ¡Y no olviden racionalizar la munición! ¡Seguro que tienen la justa y necesaria!". El subinspector, metido en el fregado, se vuelve hacia Xavier y arqueando la ceja, exclama "¡Me temo que ni eso, teniente! ¡Malditos recortes!".

A un lado, el sargento Aiguren, disparando uno de los rifles cortos y con bastante buena puntería, acaba preguntando por lo que es obvio y urgente en ese momento: "¿Crees que los refuerzos están por llegar!?". El mando de la UIP les dice "¡Por nuestra parte se ha solicitado la asistencia de los GEO's! ¡Pero con eso no será suficiente!", al tiempo que Aitor le corta, dejándole claro quien tendrá que solucionar esto "¡Olvídelo, Subinspector! ¡Esto será trabajo para las Fuerzas Armadas!"

Pero Xavier, sabe donde está, que está haciendo, y cómo tendrán que hacerlo. Más que él... quienes tendrán que venir a parar esa locura "¡Estamos muy cerca del Ministerio de Defensa! ¡Seguro que ya habrán pedido todos los refuerzos que puedan! ¡Los helicópteros Tigre puede que tarden un poco en llegar! ¡Pero los EF-18 de la base de Torrejón ya deben estar despegando! ¡Y el regimiento acorazado 61 no tardará mucho en llegar tampoco! ¡Tenemos que resistir! ¡FUEGO!

Más unidades policiales venidas de todo Madrid se suman a la defensa de la capital. Combatiendo a un enemigo muy numeroso con pistolas, rifles cortos y sub-fusiles. Fácil acabar con las fuerzas de tierra con eso, pero no así a los dragones volantes, que los hay y muchos. La batalla de Madrid, ha empezado, y sorprendentemente, bastante igualada. Pero en cuestión de no mucho tiempo... las fuerzas imperiales conocerán de nuevo, la destrucción auténtica.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 _ **PALACIO DE LA MONEDA, SANTIAGO DE CHILE. 7:30 AM HORA LOCAL**_

Amanece una mañana de pleno verano sobre la capital de Chile y sobre el epicentro mismo de su poder ejecutivo, el Palacio de la Moneda. Su excelencia la recientemente elegida Presidenta Valentina Blanca, acaba de llegar al edificio en su coche oficial. Mujer madura de entorno los 50 años, de cabello rubio corto y gafas de pasta. Ella hace sólo una semana que ha alcanzado el cargo, y no por haber ganado ningunas elecciones sino por puro rebote al dimitir su antecesor por un escándalo de corrupción. La nueva presidenta, llega a su despacho presidencial, donde su secretaria, Rigoberta, y su ministro de defensa, el joven y algo informal Gaspar Baute, tanto o más madrugadoras que ella, ya le esperan.

La secretaria, amable cómo no puede ser de otra forma, saluda a la jefa con "Buenos días, Presidenta.", mientras la presidenta Blanca le responde, cansada "Buenos Días. Ministro" dice seria, mientras se sienta en su butaca tras su mesa, a la izquierda del mástil con la bandera chilena y bajo el retrato de uno de los padres de la Independencia: Bernardo O'Higgins.

El ministro Baute, sonriente e incluso simpático, la saluda "Buenos días, señora presidenta. Espero que no suene impertinente que le diga...", cuando le entrecorta la presidenta "Si vas a decir que no descanso lo suficiente, no le falta razón, Ministro. Sólo he dormido cuatro horas esta noche. Y si estás aquí..."

Rigoberta, la secretaria, con una Tablet en mano, con la agenda del día preparada, le introduce con voz seria "El ministro tiene que informarla de algo. Lo de siempre más bien." A lo que la mujer mandataria pregunta un tanto irónica "¿Los peruanos?". La seria secretaria no sabe muy bien que responder, cuando el ministro baute, todo seguro, responde "Más o menos, presidenta. Sólo aprovechan la oportunidad de la inestabilidad política que ha habido estas últimas semanas en nuestro país, para... lo de siempre."

Valentina dice con sarcasmo "¿Otra vez demostraciones inútiles de músculo militar en nuestra frontera norte?" a lo que Baute le da el "parte", explicándole "Nada del otro mundo. Nuestro avión de alerta temprana reportó anoche a una pareja de MiG 29 peruanos acercándose peligrosamente a nuestro espacio aéreo. Pero sólo fue por un minuto. Nuestros F-16 ni siquiera tuvieron que despegar. Puede que fuese un error en sus sistemas de navegación o..."

La presidenta Valentina, suspira con una mano en la frente y dice "Por Dios... por qué perder el tiempo con estas niñerías? Nosotros y ellos tenemos problemas mucho más urgentes que afrontar. Nosotros con nuestros estudiantes y la reforma de la educación superior y ellos con sus graves problemas de desigualdad e inseguridad." El ministro, intrigado, pregunta "¿Está hablando de..."

"Usted y todos los chilenos ya me conocen. Durante la dictadura fue una activista anti-militarista. Y no he renunciado nunca a mis ideas pacifistas y de paz y entendimiento entre todos los pueblos de Latinoamérica." dice con determinación y mirada segura a su ministro de defensa, quien le responde sonriente "En otras palabras, que piensa coger la tijera y recortar todavía más nuestro ya ajustado presupuesto."

Valentina, concentrando su atención en su papeleo sobre su mesa, le responde sin mirarle "No se preocupe. No les dejaré cómo a los militares argentinos, con una mano delante y otra detrás. Nuestras fuerzas armadas siguen y seguirán jugando un papel fundamental. Pero desde una perspectiva mucho más..."

El sermón se interrumpe de golpe cuando uno de sus guardaespaldas del equipo de seguridad de la Presidenta, en traje y corbata, gafas de sol y pinganillo a la oreja, abre la puerta abruptamente: algo extraordinario está ocurriendo justo enfrente del Palacio de la Moneda, al otro lado de la avenida Libertador Bernardo O'Higgins.

"¡Señora presidenta!" exclama el guardaespaldas visiblemente nervioso y los tres ocupantes de la sala se le quedan mirando extrañados.

"¿Algún problema, Mayor Lorenzo? No habrá tenido algún roce con los carabineros de la guardia." le dice un tanto irónica la presidenta chilena, a lo que el jefe del equipo de seguridad presidencial responde, alterado "¡Mire afuera! ¡Hacia la plaza!

Aun más extrañada, Valentina dice "¿Otra manifestación de estudiantes? ¿Tan temprano?" hasta que se levanta y echa un vistazo por la ventana... quedándose totalmente impresionada "Santo... Dios..." dice boquiabierta al mismo tiempo que su secretaria se pone a su lado, tapándose la boca con la mano de la impresión.

Baute está igualmente impresionado... pero pensando e intentando recordar una visión que le resulta familiar. "Esa estructura... de que me suena? Estoy seguro de haberlo visto en alguna otra parte." dice pensativo, con la mano en la barbilla.

"¿Cómo ha aparecido eso ahí en frente de la plaza de la Constitución?" pregunta la joven secretaria cuando Baute, abre sus ojos cómo naranjas al recordarlo "Cielos Santo. Es... es otro portal hacia el nuevo mundo!" exclama alucinado al haberse dado cuenta. La secretaria pregunta que quiere decir con eso, cuando Valentina le dice, seriamente "Haz memoria, ministro. Necesitamos saber de quien es esa cosa y con que intenciones."

Baute responde confiado al saber que es... y lo que puede significar "La Región Especial de Japón, Presidenta. O mejor dicho... el Imperio."

Valentina se queda de piedra "¿El Imperio que atacó a través de la puerta de Ginza? ¿El mismo Imperio?" respondiéndole su ministro "Seguro que son ellos." Baute coge su móvil enseguida para llamar y... "Con el Jefe del Estado Mayor Conjunto, es una absoluta urgencia."

Valentina se extraña en un principio... pero acaba por enfadarse al darse cuenta de lo que va a hacer su ministro de defensa, advirtiéndole "Un momento, ministro. Que se cree que está haciendo."

Baute, con el smartphone a la oreja, ya tiene a alguien al otro lado de la línea "General? Preste mucha atención. Movilice inmediatamente, con absoluta urgencia, a las unidades de infantería y acorazadas disponibles lo más cerca posible. Y también a la Fuerza Aérea. … ¡No hay tiempo para preguntas! ¡Un nuevo portal cómo el de Tokio ha aparecido en plena plaza de la Constitución! … Sí, exacto. Si es lo que nos esperamos, tendremos que afrontar un ejercito medieval de decenas de miles de tropas, incluyendo dragones, orcos y Dios sabe cuantas criaturas estrambóticas más. … ¿El Regimiento de infantería nº 1 Buin? Perfecto. Su acuartelamiento está aquí mismo, en Santiago. ¿Disponen de carros de combate? … Vaya. Eso será un inconveniente. ¿Qué hay de la Fuerza Aérea?... ¿Hay dos F-16 de maniobras por las cercanías? ¿Y otros dos F-5? ¿Armados? … Perfecto. Mándelos hacia acá inmediatamente. … De momento ordene que el regimiento de infantería nº 1 y sus vehículos vengan aquí sin perder tiempo. Y quiero esos cazas aquí y que machaquen a esa panda de asesinos. Tienen que llegar lo antes posible o tendremos una verdadera masacre de ciudadanos inocentes. … Entonces actúe en consecuencia, General."

El ministro cuelga todo preocupado, esperando que ese regimiento de infantería y sus vehículos armados, junto a esos cuatro cazas de la FACH, lleguen antes no sea demasiado tarde, cuando la Presidenta, enfadada... pero también miedosa ante lo que está pasando, le pregunta a Baute "A... acabas de movilizar... al ejército hacia acá?"

Él le responde con seriedad, cómo dominando la situación "Presidenta... si es lo que me imagino que es... ¡Mayor!" -exclama hacia el guardaespaldas, cómo si de su jefe de operativo se tratara, éste, incrédulo, sin creerse aun lo que pasa "Eeee... si, ministro?"

"¡Que todos sus hombres y la guardia de carabineros cubran todas las entradas al edificio! ¡Utilicen todas las armas de su arsenal que tengan a mano! ¡Todas! ¡Y que se preparen para repeler al invasor!" exclama con absoluta contundencia, preguntando el guardaespaldas sin entender nada "Qué invasor?"

La joven secretaria de la Presidenta echa un grito de terror al contemplar lo que empieza a salir a través de la puerta: lo mismo que ya ha salido a través de las puertas de París y Madrid, y anteriormente, y más de un año atrás, de Tokio. Dragones, orcos, animales de cuerpo humanoide, legionarios y caballeros en armadura. Todo un ejército de mundo de pura fantasía. Un ejército que nada más aparecer, demuestra una crueldad absoluta, haciendo caso omiso de las leyes y convenciones que incluso en las guerras, rigen en nuestro mundo y en nuestra época. Los lanceros y los legionarios masacran cruelmente a las personas que huyen despavoridas ante su presencia. Muchos de los conductores de los vehículos tienen más suerte y pueden huir pisando el acelerador de sus coches. La propia presidenta observa cómo los legionarios, en formación tortuga, detienen un autobús urbano... y masacran sin piedad a algunos pasajeros, a otros se los llevan prisioneros y a una chica joven, la violan allí mismo.

En medio de su enorme ejército, su comandante, el tercero de los Generales que Zorzal que ha sido enviado tras esa nueva puerta, Myudra, dirige el ejército invasor, cuando uno de los legionarios y mando de una de las centurias, llega corriendo y se arrodilla ante su comandante en jefe "¡Mi señor! ¡Hemos capturado ya a medio centenar de bárbaros! ¡Pero..."

Myudra, se extraña "Pero que.", respondiéndole el legionario algo desconcertado "¡No son japoneses, señor! ¡Mire arriba, hacia ese escudo! ¡No es el de Japón! ¡Y ninguno de ellos habla tampoco su idioma!"

"Entonces la advertencia del mago oscuro era cierta. Nos advirtió que podríamos aparecer en otra de las muchas naciones que existen al otro lado de Alnus. Y resulta que hemos ido a parar a otra." dice el tercero de los Generales de Zorzal, el más desconfiado de los tres.

"¡Mi señor! ¡Todas las centurias y los orcos están preparados para arrasar al enemigo! ¡Nos aseguraremos de matar al máximo de hombres posible y que nuestras nuevas esclavas den más mano de obra para el Imperio!" exclama el legionario que no ha perdido su ánimo de batalla.

Myudra, una vez más, desenvaina su espada y suelta una proclama arengadora a todo su ejército "¡QUE ALGUIEN QUITE ESE HORRIBLE TRAPO DE MI VISTA Y QUE PONGA LA INSIGNIA DE SU MAJESTAD EL EMPERADOR ZORZAL AL CAESAR, NUESTRO SEÑOR Y EMPERADOR DEL IMPERIO VERDADERO! ¡NO OS CONTENGÁIS! ¡ARRASADLO TODO A VUESTRO PASO! ¡MATAD A LOS HOMBRES, VIOLAD A LAS MUJERES Y SECUESTRAD A LOS NIÑOS! ¡HOY DESTRUIREMOS ESTA CIUDAD Y ESTE PAÍS! ¡MAÑANA... JAPÓN Y EL FALSO IMPERIO DE PIÑA CO LADA! ¡ATACAD!"

El ejército del Conde y General del Imperio Myudra, baja cómo puede la enorme bandera de Chile que preside en medio de la gran avenida, rasgándola y manchándola con sus escupitajos y sus insultos hacia lo que consideran una nación bárbara más, la substituyen por la insignia del reinado de Zorzal Al Caesar. Una imagen que a la "novata y pacifista" presidenta... le hace hervir la sangre.

Mirando la escena por el ventanal del despacho presidencial, Valentina, visiblemente furiosa, apretando los puños de rabia, dice "Dónde están los Carabineros." A lo que Baute, curiosamente, confiado, responde "Están por llegar muy pronto, presidenta. Con todas las fuerzas anti-disturbios y los cañones de agua disponibles. Pero con eso no les detendremos. Será necesario que también manden agentes de patrulla, y por supuesto, sus fuerzas especiales y francotiradores."

Hasta que Valentina estalla en cólera, con mirada muy furiosa "¡NO ME IMPORTA, MALDITA SEA! ¡ESOS BASTARDOS SE HAN ATREVIDO A ARRANCAR LA INSIGNIA NACIONAL DE LA PLAZA DEL LIBERTADOR! ¡Y A MASACRAR A NUESTROS CONCIUDADANOS CÓMO ANIMALES! ¡NO QUIERO SÓLO A LOS CARABINEROS! ¡QUIERO AL EJÉRCITO Y A LA FUERZA AÉREA AQUÍ, YA!

Aunque el ejército invasor ya ha causado decenas de muertes a su paso, mucha gente por suerte, ha conseguido huir... tras las barreras policiales que ya están empezando a instalarse para cubrir los flancos por los que pueda expandirse el ejército invasor. Un ejército que dispara flechas y lanzas sobre la policía y la gendarmería de la capital... y reciben mangerazos de agua a presión, pelotas de goma, granadas de gas lacrimógeno y balas, muchas balas, de las pistolas, los sub-fusiles y los rifles cortos, pero también de fusiles de asalto y fusiles de precisión, que van llegando en oleadas y que disparan sobre ellos sin cesar. Pero ante los orcos y los dragones volantes, los cuales hay muchos, no son armas especialmente eficaces.

Sobre ellos, y al igual que en Madrid y en París, helicópteros y drones de la televisión cubren ya en directo lo que está pasando. Imágenes que el mundo entero presencia en directo. Y especialmente, en Odaiba, Tokio, Itami, Risa, Tuka, Lelei y Rory, observan. Helicópteros que también son atacados por los dragones. Lo que parecía en el nuevo mundo, una situación tranquila y en paz en los primeros meses tras la coronación de la emperatriz Piña Co Lada (En serio, a que genio se le ocurrió este nombre? XD) ahora está empezando a volverse de lo más preocupante. Pero...

Está realmente el Imperio de Zorzal detrás de esto? ¿Quien es el "mago oscuro" del que los comandantes de los tres ejércitos invasores hablan? ¿Es casual o intencionado que hayan aparecido justamente en esas ciudades del mundo? Y esto... significa que el Imperio de Zorzal se ha ganado tres nuevos enemigos? Las respuestas a estas preguntas en el siguiente episodio, puede que aun no. Pero las represalias contra los invasores que se han atrevido a atacar a tres países lejanos sin ninguna relación con el Imperio o la Región Especial, se darán cuenta, una vez más, del tremendo error que han cometido.

 _Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de rescate fue a pelear allí". Espero que os haya gustado y entretenido... y que estéis atentos al segundo capitulo. Decir que por favor, dejad vuestros reviews y no seáis muy crueles con las críticas si algo no os ha gustado._


	3. La ira de los Dioses mecánicos

**Capítulo 2. La ira de los Dioses... mecánicos.**

 **Casa Blanca. Washington D.C. 6:45 AM hora local**

Los últimos acontecimientos le han afectado negativamente a su imagen pública dentro y fuera de Estados Unidos y a su imagen cómo líder de la nación supuestamente más poderosa del planeta. El Presidente Dyrrell, habiendo perdido la mayoría de su partido (el republicano) en el Congreso en las últimas elecciones legislativas del último noviembre, con su popularidad bajo mínimos y ninguneado por la prensa dentro de su país y por determinados países en el extranjero, especialmente Rusia y China, por su imagen de debilidad, vive una situación delicada. Tras un gran descubrimiento que puede suponer todo un vuelco, incluso una revolución, para el mundo, cómo ha sido la GATE, Dyrrel, al igual que sus contra-partes rusa y china, intentaron hacérsela suya, haciendo uso de una torpe maniobra de inteligencia. Pero acabaron recibiendo un jaque mate en toda regla por parte de Japón... y de Rory Mercury, que se puso de por medio.

Y es que hoy por hoy, y contra todo pronóstico y lógica de política internacional, Japón sigue manteniendo en exclusiva la propiedad del único portal existente para comunicar nuestro mundo con el otro... hasta ahora. O... eso cabe creer.

A las siete menos cuarto de la mañana, Dyrrel, aun dormido, es despertado por su teléfono en el dormitorio de la Casa Blanca. Le llama su asesor, John Andrews, nervioso y con algo importante que comunicarle.

Dyrrell descuelga el teléfono, todavía más dormido que despierto. "Sí, adelante. Que sea algo que valga la pena para despertarme antes de hora." exclama con el ceño fruncido y voz prepotente.

"¡Señor Presidente! Ha... ha ocurrido. ¡Ha ocurrido, señor!" le responde Andrews con un nerviosismo indisimulado desde el otro lado de la línea.

Dyrrell se extraña al oír eso. "Ha ocurrido el que. Maldita sea, no tengo la cabeza para acertijos de un cuatro ojos de Boston cómo tú, John. Ve al grano." le exclama el presidente con su impertinencia de cowboy tejano, a lo que su asesor le responde con indisimulado contento"¡Han aparecido nuevos portales, señor! ¡Cómo los de Ginza!"

En cuando oye eso, los ojos de Dyrrell se abren cómo naranjas y su cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y más vueltas al asunto. El que ha sido y sigue siendo su sueño no sólo político y de poder, sino casi húmedo, cómo es el de que la "Región Especial" de Japón pase bajo control de los Estados Unidos, puede volver a ser real. Pero Dyrrell, aun no conoce el resto de la historia. Se echa a reír, con una risa prepotente, y le pregunta ilusionado cómo un niño la mañana de Reyes a Andrews "Dime... dime que se han abierto más de esas jodidas puertas en nuestro territorio. ¡Dímelo! Dónde. ¿En Nueva York? ¿Chicago? ¿Los Angeles? No... no me dirás que ha sido aquí, en Washington! ¡JA JA! ¡Por Dios bendito, hoy es nuestro día de suerte! ¡Por fin podré devolverles la humillación a esos jodidos japos de mierda!" exclama Dyrrell entre risas, cegado por la ambición de conseguir lo que no pudo conseguir.

Pero su asesor, John, le devuelve los pies a la Tierra, diciéndole "Eeemmm... no exactamente, señor Presidente."

Y para Dyrrell, en un instante, sus ambiciones se desvanecen, preguntando todo serio "Dónde han aparecido. ¡Donde!". Y la respuesta de Andrews no le deja lugar a dudas. "Hay tres portales que se han abierto simultáneamente en París, Madrid y Santiago de Chile, señor Presidente. Al igual que cuando apareció el primer portal en Tokio el verano del año pasado, sendos ejércitos invasores han agredido en dichas ciudades. Se calcula que las fuerzas invasoras esta vez, son de menor tamaño, entre los 30000 y los 40000 hombres. Las dos capitales europeas resisten de momento la embestida sin mucha dificultad. En Chile la situación es mucho más complicada. La presidenta del país será evacuada del Palacio de la Moneda en helicóptero..."

Pero el asesor del Presidente no le da tiempo a terminar de hablar, cuando Dyrrell replica con cabreo e ira "¡Maldita sea, eso me importa una puta mierda! ¡Por qué se han tenido que abrir esas puertas precisamente allí!?" Hasta que en momento dado, calmándose y empezando a usar la cabeza... "Espera..." Dyrrell se echa a reír cruelmente y dice "en realidad no es tan mala situación. Francia y España son aliados de la OTAN. Pero ya sabes quien manda en realidad en la OTAN, verdad, John?" acaba preguntando intrigante.

A lo que su asesor responde con cierto nerviosismo "Em... nosotros, señor Presidente. ¿A dónde quiere llegar?" acaba preguntando temiéndose las intenciones de alguien cómo Dyrrell.

"Y Chile es uno de nuestros pocos aliados en Sudamérica, no?" -se echa a reír cruelmente, planeando ya lo que quiere hacer. "Incluso así evitamos que mueran ciudadanos estadounidenses. Es perfecto, John. Dos pájaros de un tiro." dice el presidente... demostrando que cómo persona, cómo ser humano, puede que sea un inconsciente, un peligro... o sencillamente, que no le importa la vida de los demás.

El asesor, nervioso, replica "Pero... señor Presidente. En este momento, la prioridad es ayudar a esos países. Debemos dejar nuestros intereses en el mundo de la puerta para otro momento..." a lo que Dyrrell le corta en seco, diciéndole todo serio y sereno "Convoca al Alto Estado Mayor y al nuevo Director General de la CIA al despacho oval. Los quiero aquí en menos de media hora."

El asesor del Presidente, intenta preguntar las razones, pero sólo recibe un grito seco de "Hazlo!" y que Dyrrell cuelgue de sopetón. El Presidente, con una sonrisa maliciosa que no le cabe en la cara, ve su oportunidad de poder, esta vez sí, conseguir el mundo que hay tras la puerta y apoderase de los ingentes y vírgenes recursos que todavía hay por explotar en ese mundo, para los Estados Unidos... o quizás para multinacionales estadounidenses. Lo que Dyrrell no sabe, ni nadie todavía... es que su sueño, se hará añicos en cuestión de minutos.

 **Cercanías de la Torre Eiffel. París, Francia. 11:30 AM hora local.**

El batallón dirigido por el teniente Phillipe Gabrion, a penas lleva unos pocos minutos de combate. De momento, resisten bien las embestida. Cómo les ha ordenado a sus tropas, todos disparan o en disparos semi-automáticos o en ráfagas cortas, porque tienen que racionalizar la munición en la medida de lo posible. El uso de las pocas granadas de mano de las que disponen, ha permitido mantener a las tropas imperiales a ralla. Pero el tiempo pasa, los refuerzos todavía no han llegado, y las municiones empiezan a escasear.

"¡Es mi último cargador, teniente! ¡O llegan pronto esos refuerzos o nos convertirán en pinchos de carne cruda con sus lanzas!" exclama el sargento Kuillon recargando su FAMAS con su último cargador.

"¡Haberte metido a otra cosa, Kuillon! ¡Ahora es demasiado tarde para quejarse! ¡SEGUID DISPARANDO! ¡NO PARÉIS! ¡QUE PRUEBEN EL SABOR DE NUESTRAS BALAS!" exclama con furia el atractivo teniente.

Uno de los caballeros se aproxima a ellos galopando a toda velocidad, dispuesto a cortarles la cabeza o clavarles la espada a uno de ellos... y acaba siendo agujereado por la ametralladora del batallón, quien justo se termina la cinta de munición y recarga otra, gritando "¡Está es la última cinta de munición, teniente! ¡Si nos quedamos sin ametralladora, se acabó! ¡Caput! ¡Tendremos que largarnos de aquí cagando leches!" exclama cuando termina de cargar su arma y a seguir disparando.

Pero lo único que están consiguiendo, es que el ejército invasor, al menos por su flanco, no se les acerque. Los demás flancos, protegidos por otros batallones del mismo regimiento o por unidades policiales, consiguen contener a duras penas, ese enorme ejército medieval. Pero si los refuerzos no llegan pronto, uno de los flancos puede caer y el ejército de Herm, puede rodearles y ponerles las cosas aun más difíciles.

Entonces... Gabrion observa algo. Son tres personas, tres de los turistas asiáticos, un matrimonio joven y su hijo de unos 6 años, el mismo niño que se quedó cómo hipnotizado viendo cómo aparecía el portal bajo la torre Eiffel. Salen corriendo tras haberse escondido aquí y allá de milagro de las fuerzas imperiales, consiguiendo ser vistos por el batallón de Gabrion.

El sargento Kuillon exclama "¡Eh, teniente! ¡Civiles! ¡A las cuatro! ¡Una pareja y un niño! ¡Les persiguen!

Gabrion piensa fríamente y muy rápido. Le da su FAMAS a Kuillon y "Toma. Coge mi último cargador. ¡VOY A POR ELLOS! ¡CUBRIDME!

Gabrion, empuñando su pistola MAC 50, sale de la barricada de vehículos para llegar a toda prisa hasta aquellos tres turistas que intentan llegar corriendo cómo pueden. Uno de los lanzeros a caballo está a punto de alcanzar al cabeza de familia... y Kuillon con un único disparo de su FAMAS a la cabeza, lo tumba. "¡POR AQUÍ, POR AQUÍ! ¡SIGANME, NO SE SEPAREN!" grita a los muy espantados turistas asiáticos mientras dispara su pistola a los demás legionarios que se acercan a ellos, abatiéndolos. Dos se acercan mucho a Gabrion: uno es abatido por el disparo de uno de los soldados y el otro, enfrentado por Gabrion que esquiva el envite de su espada, le pega un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, una patada a la mano que sujeta la espada, seguido de un golpe seco en el cogote para dejarle inconsciente. Inmediatamente, recarga su pistola con un segundo cargador, y emprende marcha de regreso a la barricada junto a los dos turistas, que ya están a salvo.

"¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Están heridos?" les preguntan y la pareja les responde que si con la cabeza, muy asustados, mientras el niño no para de llorar. Entonces, el servidor de la ametralladora grita "¡Teniente! ¡Se acabó la munición! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Ya!"

Pero entonces... una lluvia de balas, de ráfagas, viene desde el flanco izquierdo y derecho hacia la los dos flancos del ejército invasor... y desde arriba, desde el cielo... seguido de una explosión sobre la parte más avanzada del ejército que el batallón de Gabrion está enfrentando: los blindados que debían llegar desde el Distrito de la Defense, los VCBI ( _Vehícle Blindé de Combat de l'Infanterie),_ con sus cañones-ametralladores GIAT de 25 mm M811, y ametralladoras ANF-1 de 7.62 mm sobre sus torretas, por fin han llegado. Por su trampilla trasera, salen más tropas de refresco, que rápidamente, toman posiciones y abren fuego. Desde el cielo, los _Eurocopter Tiger_ de la Armée de Terre, al menos un par, han llegado y abierto fuego sobre el ejército invasor, principalmente sobre la caballería y los orcos.

"¡Joder, sí, cómo me gustan los finales felices! ¡Esto es mejor que una comedia romántica!" exclama Kuillon contento, cuando el estruendo de reactores le hace alzar la cabeza a él y los demás: una escuadrilla de tres _Mirage 2000-5F_ de la Armée de l'Air, han llegado justo a tiempo... y se ocupan, uno por uno, de los dragones que sobrevuelan por toda la capital francesa, con su doble cañón de 30 mm DEFA 554, y sus misiles R-550 Magic II de corto alcance guiados por calor. Las bestias y quienes las montan, van cayendo uno tras otro, por el fuego de los cazas.

La victoria para las fuerzas de la República parece inminente. Dos terceras partes del ejército invasor ya han sido eliminadas. Pero, entonces... el portal, la construcción que la compone, empieza, por decirlo así, el proceso inverso a cuando apareció. De nuevo, relámpagos eléctricos morados, aparecen a su alrededor... y la construcción, solida y omnipresente... comienza a volverse, poco a poco, transparente. Gabrión y sus batallón y todas las fuerzas francesas, empiezan a darse cuenta que algo extraño está pasando.

Pero para el comandante en jefe del ejército invasor, esa es la señal... de retirada y de regresar de vuelta tras el portal, porque si no...

"¡Mi señor! ¡El portal! ¡El portal ha empezado a desvanecerse!" exclama sobrecogido el caballero vasallo de Herm, quien sabe que significa eso, y ordena "¡Esa es la señal de retirada! ¡Tal y cómo nos advirtió el mago oscuro! ¿Tenemos prisioneros enemigos!?" pregunta a su vasallo que le responde "¡unos 50, mi señor! ¡Y muchos de ellos... creo que son japoneses!"

"¿Estás seguro de eso!?" pregunta con gran sorpresa a su caballero vasallo, al darse cuenta que su misión puede que no termine tan mal. "¡En ese caso nuestro ataque no habrá sido en vano! ¡Da la orden de retirada! ¡Regresamos al Imperio! ¡Antes de que el portal se desvanezca! ¡Rápido!"

Si, en efecto. El portal por el que han venido... se está desvaneciendo, muy lentamente, y lo deben cruzar para regresar a tiempo o se quedarán atrapados en nuestro mundo y de nuevo, hechos prisioneros. Con varios toques de cornea, el ejército superviviente, el que aun sigue más cerca del portal, empieza a cruzarlo en desbandada pero ordenadamente, en formación, de regreso a su lugar de origen... y desde su posición, Gabrion y sus hombres, lo ven.

Gabrion, mirando a través de sus prismáticos portátiles, observa cómo más de 10000 tropas del ejército invasor atraviesan el portal de regreso a su mundo "Pero que... se retiran?" pregunta sin entender la jugada del enemigo.

"Es normal, no, teniente? Les hemos dado por el culo y con vaselina a esos cabrones" dice orgulloso y con cierta prepotencia el sargento Kuillon, a lo que Gabrion, con cierto desconcierto, responde "No no no... algo no cuadra. Esto no es normal. Están regresando a través del portal casi en desbandada, cómo si... si se fuese a cerrar de un momento a otro." dice todo serio, no acabando de comprender por qué el ejército se marcha sin mas, por la puerta. Un ejército que sigue siendo atacado, y que los flancos de su parte más atrasada siguen protegidos por los arqueros que disparan sus flechas inútilmente contra la infantería, los blindados y los helicópteros de combate.

Y cuando casi todo el ejército invasor ha conseguido cruzar... el portal se vuelve transparente, cada vez más transparente, entre relámpagos morados... hasta desvanecerse por completo. Todos, tanto las tropas imperiales, unas 2000, que no han conseguido atravesar el portal, cómo las tropas francesas, se quedan totalmente boquiabiertos a más no poder. El portal de París, bajo la misma Torre Eiffel, tal y cómo ha aparecido... ha desaparecido. En otras palabras, lo que podía ser un nuevo portal cómo el de Ginza para Francia, y seguramente para la OTAN y la ONU... ha dejado de existir.

Por de pronto, aproximadamente 2000 tropas imperiales, todas humanas, han quedado atrapadas en París, y ya no tienen donde huir. Sólo tienen dos opciones, o pelear hasta ser masacradas... o rendirse para salvar sus vidas. Y contra todo pronóstico... eligen la segunda opción. Los comandantes de la tropa francesa van gritando "¡Alto el Fuego!" y se aproximan a las tropas imperiales, que tiran sus primitivas armas al suelo, algunos se echan a llorar de rabia por el fracaso y otros, sencillamente, se sienten aliviados de haber podido salvar sus vidas. Porque quien se les pone enfrente, no son japoneses ni de las "jotaesedefe", pero... también son "hombres de verde" y creen que recibirán, cómo prisioneros, el buen trato que saben que los hombres de verde dispensan a los prisioneros imperiales.

Gabrion y sus hombres se levantan y salen de su posición, y particularmente el teniente, sonríe aliviado y satisfecho de haberles salvado la vida a esos turistas... japoneses. Gabrion le pregunta si habla su idioma, a lo que el turista japonés le responde "Sí. Un poco". Gabrion le pregunta "donde está el resto de su grupo? ¿Han conseguido huir?" El hombre le responde en un algo torpe francés "En... en parte, señor. El segundo grupo subió por uno de los ascensores y se han refugiado en el mirador de la torre. Pero nuestro grupo... nosotros conseguimos huir. Pero el... el resto de nuestro grupo fueron cogidos por la fuerza por ellos. No sabemos donde están." exclama muy y muy asustado.

Gabrión devuelve la mirada, rabioso, hacia el gran espacio bajo la torre Eiffel, donde ahora ya no hay ningún portal... sino montones y montones de cadáveres de soldados imperiales, orcos, caballos, turistas y también franceses. Un espectáculo verdaderamente dantesco para la vista. Kuillon se pone a su lado y le dice, todavía sin creerse lo que acaban de experimentar "Teniente... la próxima vez que me queje por cualquier estupidez... pégame una buena colleja".

"Dame un informe rápido de la situación" le dice Gabrion sacándose el casco de Kevlar y frotándose su cabello oscuro, despeinado y sudado.

Kuillon se pone firme y saluda "¡Sí, teniente! ¡Casi toda nuestra munición ha sido agotada! ¡Hemos repelido a todos los agresores y ninguno se nos ha acercado a menos de 30 metros! ¡Ninguno de los integrantes de nuestro batallón ha sido herido, señor!"

"Buen trabajo, sargento. Ve preparando la solapa de tu uniforme después de esto. Seguro que te darán un medalla." le dice sonriéndole a su sargento y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, a lo que Kuillon responde firme "¡Sí, señor! ¡Y espero que a ti también, Phillipe!"

Pero Phillipe, en su cabeza, no puede parar de pensar, muy intrigado, porque la puerta se ha desvanecido sin más. Preguntándose si desde el otro mundo han conseguido la manera de abrir puertas cuando quieran y dónde quieran. Puede que sea eso, pero pronto descubrirían que en realidad no es tan sencillo... y que tampoco es de quien creen que es.

 **Paseo de la Castellana, Madrid. 11:30 AM hora local.**

Perdidos entre una nube de humo de los gases lacrimógenos, el ruido ensordecedor de las sirenas policiales y los hombres que van cayendo alrededor suyo, fulminados por la "magia" que habían creído ingenuamente que sólo los "hombres de verde" de Japón poseían, las avanzadillas del ejército del Conde Calasta son repelidas sin demasiada dificultad. Pero las fuerzas policiales, que han ido _increscendo_ en número con el paso de los minutos, también sufren bajas por las flechas que caen una vez tras otra o por los soldados de caballería que asaltan las barricadas de furgones y coches patrulla.

En medio de este tremendo caos, dentro de la zona controlada por el ejército imperial, muchos civiles inocentes, están siendo hechos prisioneros o directamente masacrados. La policía no tiene suficiente fuerza para penetrar semejante masa humana y de otras criaturas fantásticas. Xavier y Aitor, siguen disparando... hasta que observan que enfrente, por los ventanales de uno de los edificios de oficinas, un grupo de personas, civiles, han quedado atrapadas. Un grupo de soldados imperiales ya han entrado al edifico, aunque están completamente perdidos en un rascacielos moderno.

Xavier, señalando hacia allí le dice al sargento Aiguren "¡Mira hacia allí! ¡A las cinco!", respondiéndole Aitor "¡Lo he visto! ¡Hay un grupo de civiles atrapados allí! ¿Que es!? ¿Un séptimo piso!?"

El teniente le responde "¡No, un octavo! ¡Pero si no va alguien allí esos bastardos los masacrarán! ¡Tenemos que ir y sacarlos de allí!" exclama decidido a hacer algo.

"¿Nosotros!? ¡Pero si solo somos dos!" grita indeciso el vasco.

Xavier tiene que actuar y rápido. Salvar a ese grupo de gente, al menos una quincena de trabajadores de ese bloque de oficinas que se han quedado atrapados en el edifico, o puede que ya hayan sido hechos prisioneros. Decidido a actuar, Xavier le llama la atención al jefe de la UIP "¡Subinspector!".

El jefe de la unidad policial, se gira, sin dejar de empuñar su pistola "¡Diga, teniente! ¡Que sea importante o ordenaré que le detengan! ¡No es momento para charlar!"

"¡Cúbranos! ¡Yo y mi colega entraremos en el edificio de enfrente! ¡Hay un grupo de civiles atrapados en la octava planta! ¡Y antes hemos visto a un grupo de legionarios entrar dentro por la entrada principal! ¡Tenemos que rescatarlos!" grita mientras ambos soldados recargan sus armas con las pocas municiones que les quedan.

El subinspector, indeciso, se decide "... Está bien, que coño. Vayan y saquen a esos civiles de ahí. ¡Atención! ¡Cubrid a los dos militares! ¡Cubridlos!"

Ambos amigos, salen de la aun segura barricada policial y entran de lleno en territorio enemigo o del "Imperio". Algunos soldados que intentan atacarlos, aturdidos y tosiendo sin parar por el gas que un hay en el ambiente, son abatidos por las balas de la Policía. Llegan a su objetivo: al edificio de oficinas que tienen enfrente, empuñando sendas H&K USP y en alerta, aunque ya con muy pocas balas. Nada más entrar en la recepción, ya se encuentran con dos legionarios de guardia, que les atacan con espada y son abatidos con un sólo disparo.

"Que hacemos. ¿Subimos por las escaleras? Me caguen sots. También podrían estar en segundo piso, joder." dice quejoso y tenso, intentando no perder su habitual buen humor.

Mientras pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y esperan "No, Aitor. ¿Acaso gente medieval cómo esta sabe lo que es un ascensor? Si te los encuentras en algún lado, será precisamente en las escaleras. Y ya casi no nos queda munición. Así que subamos por los ascensores. Si te quedas sin munición... ya sabes"

Aitor le responde de cachondeo "Oohhhh, no jodas, macho. ¿De verdad puedo partirles la cara, el pescuezo y lo que me de la gana?" dice con sonrisa tonta.

Mirándole de mal de reojo "Aitor... tú te has mirado al espejo? Eres un tiarrón de casi dos metros y ancho cómo un armario empotrado. Si alguien puede tumbar a esos tipos con sus propias manos, eres tú. Por qué te crees que en el comedor del cuartel siempre te piden a ti abrir los botes de mayonesa con la tapa demasiado apretada, eh?" le dice en broma, cuando llega el ascensor y se suben, sonando a dentro un hilo musical típico de ascensor.

"¡Oye! ¡Que esto es puro músculo todo, aiba la ostia! ¡Y sí, no te preocupes, si puedo no usar la pistola me desharé de ellos a guantazo limpio si hace falta!" la escueta y divertida conversación les sirve para abajar la tensión y los nervios. A Aitor incluso le da por tararaear el hilo musical, pero Xavier, mirándole mal, hace que Aitor se aclare la voz y se calle.

Cuando el ascensor llega a la octava planta del edificio y la puerta se abre... Xavier le basta con asomar la vista un segundo para mirar a derecha e izquierda y volver para dentro, para decir en voz baja "Hay dos a la izquierda. Distancia, quince metros. Y otro a la derecha, distancia diez metros. Yo me encargo de los de la izquierda. Tú del de la derecha. Deshazte de él sin hacer uso de la pistola. Tú ya sabes cómo." a lo que Aitor, ya mucho más serio y centrado, responde también en voz baja "A la orden, mi teniente".

Y en cuestión de no muchos segundos, ambos salen del ascensor, en dirección opuesta, y encaran los tres legionarios, que gritan "¡Intrusos enemigos!". Xavier solamente tiene que disparar un tiro al pecho del legionario que tiene más cerca, matándolo al instante. Al otro, tirando la pistola al suelo para tener las manos libres, esquivando su espada y sujetando el brazo que la lleva, con el otro brazo le pega un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, seguido de otro en la barbilla, dejándole KO sobre el suelo. Recogiendo su pistola y la espada del suelo... para tirarla esta última en una papelera al lado de una máquina de café. Y por su lado, Aitor... tiene una manera de luchar muy peculiar. El legionario se lanza sobre él, espada en mano, gritando con cara terrorífica, pero Aitor, que a pesar de ser muy grandote, es también muy rápido, sólo tiene que cogerle la mano que sujeta la espada... y con la otra, meterle un primer y fuertísimo puñetazo en medio de la cara, destrozándole la nariz y dejándole medio tonto, soltando su espada. Y después, cogerle del cuello de su uniforme de legionario con la mano izquierda, levantarlo más de un metro del suelo, y con el derecho, le vuelve a pegar tan fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, que el legionario sale disparado a una pared, rebota sobre ella, sale disparado en dirección opuesta, se pega de cabeza contra la otra pared del pasillo y acaba dándose de morros contra el suelo, con la nariz destrozada y la cara llena de sangre y totalmente inconsciente.

"¡JA! Blandengue." dice el vasco de cachondeo mientras vuelve a empuñar la pistola y se reúne con su teniente. Comunicándose ahora entre ellos, con señales manuales, sin hacer nada de ruido, porque temen que pueden haber más en el edificio.

Y efectivamente, oyen desde hace rato, gritos de una mujer. Se acercan en completo silencio, y se encuentran a dos de ellos... violando brutalmente a una de las oficinistas, una chica joven morena de veinte pocos años, que llora y grita de dolor desconsoladamente. Pero para los dos legionarios, su "diversión" se termina de golpe. El que monta a la chica, riendo y jadeando estúpidamente, nota a alguien dándole unos toquecitos en el hombro. El legionario se gira... y descubre que el otro legionario, ya está muerto: Xavier le ha partido el cuello en silencio. Y Aitor, una vez más, le pega semejante puñetazo al violador, además, con todas sus fuerzas, que son muchas, con lo que casi lo mata, y le mete después la cabeza entre su muy musculoso brazo derecho, rompiéndole el cuello... hasta matarlo. Inmediatamente, Xavier se quita su chaqueta y cubre a la joven, que llora sin parar y está en estado de Shock, casi desnuda y con su ropa toda desgarrada. Xavier la socorre "Tranquila. ¡Tranquila! No tienes que tenernos miedo. Estamos aquí para salvarte. Puedes confiar en nosotros" La chica se echa a llorar desconsolada entre los brazos de Xavier, quien la abraza y le acaricia el pelo, mientras Aitor se la mira con compasión. "Ya está. Ya está. Ya estás a salvo. Todo irá bien. … Aitor. Ve y encuentra a los demás. Puede que estén retenidos." a lo que Aitor responde una vez más "A la orden, mi teniente.".

Aitor encuentra por fin una habitación con la puerta abierta: parece que sus dos centinelas eran los que habían cogido a una de las rehenes y la han violado. El sargento vasco se encuentra a un grupo de 14 personas, muy asustadas, algunas incluso llorando. Algunos se tapan con sus brazos porque temen que sus carceleros hayan vuelto, pero Aiguren les dice "Tranquilos, no teman. Somos del ejército español. Hemos venido a rescatarles. Vamos a sacarles de aquí y a ponerles a salvo. Sigan todas las instrucciones que yo y mi teniente les demos, entendido?" todas las personas les dicen que si con la cabeza, todavía muy asustadas. "Perfecto. Levántense y anden en fila india. No se separen. Y no pierdan de vista a quien tengan delante."

Temiendo que puedan haber aun más soldados imperiales en el edificio o que puedan entrar más desde fuera, está vez deciden bajar por otro camino, por las escaleras. No se encuentran a nadie... pero en cuando llegan al vestíbulo que da al Paseo de la Castellana... entran tres hombres, dos legionarios "rasos"... y un tercero que lleva una armadura y un casco azules mucho más chillones: es un oficial de alto rango. Los tres se encuentran de morros a esos dos hombres... apuntándoles con esas "armas mágicas" que tanto temen. Los dos legionarios intentan defender a su superior... siendo abatidos inmediatamente por dos balazos de las H&K USP de los dos amigos. El alto mando imperial, asustado, más bien cagado de miedo... acaba levantando los brazos y dejando caer su daga.

Aitor sin dejar de apuntar a aquel hombre, le pregunta a Xavier "¿Crees que levanta los brazos por qué ya ha visto que pueden hacer nuestras armas o..."

A lo que Xavier le responde "Seguro que ya lo sabe perfectamente, Aitor. Por los japoneses."

"¿Por las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón que están en... en... cómo se llama ese sitio?" pregunta despistado, sin recordarlo, a lo que Xavier le responde con mirada sarcástica "Pero que cabeza la tuya. En Base Alnus. Anda, cógele. Yo llevaré a esta gente a lugar seguro." Aitor, sin dejar de apuntarle con su pistola, le hace andar a empujones, mientras Xavier ayuda y guía en todo momento a esas 15 personas, incluyendo la chica violada tapada con la chaqueta de Xavier, que es ayudada por otras dos compañeras, el grupo de personas consiguen llegar tras la barrera policial, siendo llevadas con los SAMUR para que sean atendidas.

Por su parte, Aitor y Xavier, se quedan en la barricada policial... llevando a su prisionero. Barricada ante la cual ya no hay ningún ataque imperial: han retrocedido o se han reunido en otras partes, quizás en otro flanco más débil de las barreras policiales.

"¡Válgame Dios! ¿Han capturado un enemigo?" pregunta el subinspector de la UIP con gran sorpresa al ver que traen un oficial imperial capturado.

Aitor le pega un empujón final hasta tirarlo al suelo "Todo vuestro. Esposadle para que no se vaya a ninguna parte" rápidamente, mientras dos policías lo sujetan a duras penas, porque el tipo se resiste, otro le pone las esposas.

En ese preciso momento... empiezan a oír un ruido. Más bien, dos ruidos. Uno que es cómo un terremoto, cómo una fuerte vibración, cómo el ruido de una apisonadora. Y otro, que viene del cielo. Y entonces... mucho más adelante suyo, en otra parte del frente, hay una gran explosión, que mata a docenas de soldados del imperio.

Los policías, exhaustos, ya casi sin municiones, están muy sorprendidos. Pero los dos amigos de esta historia, se miran y se sonríen confiados mutuamente: los refuerzos por fin han llegado.

Y no unos refuerzos ligeros... sino pesados: todo una compañía acorazada con varios carros de combate _Leopard 2E_ del regimiento acorazado 61 con base en las afueras de Madrid, de los cuales sólo intervienen dos en el fregado, porque sino sería pasarse tres pueblos y el destrozo causado sería demasiado grande. Pero la cuestión es que por fin han llegado. A parte de los tanques, hay blindados ligeros _VEC-M1_ , acompañados de infantería. De un sólo disparo de su cañón de 120mm, los Leopard han destruido a todo una centuria de caballería imperial: ese ha sido el resultado de la explosión que han oído antes.

"Pero que bestias que son. Usar un carro de combate de más de 60 toneladas para esto." dice el vasco rascándose la cabeza con cara sarcástica.

"Mira quien fue a hablar. Son quienes estaban más cerca y usan lo que tienen. Quejarse es de desagradecidos." le responde el teniente catalán medio en broma.

Ambos alzan la vista: otras explosiones se oyen en el cielo madrileño. Una escuadrilla de tres EF-18 provenientes del Ala 12 con base en Torrejón, no muy lejos de Madrid, han llegado para limpiar el cielo madrileño de los dragones imperiales. Y cómo ya saben las JASDF, descubren que enfrentar esos dragones alados es cómo combatir contra biplanos de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Usando sus misiles aire-aire de corto alcance _Iris T,_ más sus cañón múltiple de 20 mm _M61 Vulcan_ , para sus pilotos es cómo matar marcianitos en un videojuego de los '80. Y casi todos son eliminados, a excepción que permanecen en tierra, al lado del portal.

"Ahora la superioridad táctica la tenemos nosotros. ¡Vamos!" grita Xavier, saliendo él y los policías anti-disturbios de su barricada policial.

Riendo contento "Ya te digo, teniente! Cómo decís los catalanes... buflar y fel ampolla"

"Se dice bufar y fer ampolles, Aitor. Déjate de tontunas y prepara tus puños para capturar a soldados imperiales." dice con sonrisa confiada, avanzando lentamente junto al resto de la unidad de la UIP.

En la retaguardia de la batalla, enfrente mismo el portal de Plaza Castilla, el General del ejército invasor, el conde Calasta, rabioso y apretando los puños de impotencia, dice a su segundo y caballero de regimiento "Maldición... maldición maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando otra vez! ¡No podemos permitir que nos aplasten otra vez!"

En cuando termina de decir eso... nota que una vez más, el portal empieza a rodearse de unos extraños relámpagos morados... y que la construcción, muy lentamente, va volviéndose transparente. Calasta se da cuenta... que es la hora de retirarse, incluso aunque él no quiera. Pero son las órdenes de Zorzal en persona... y del misterioso "Mago oscuro" que les ha traído hasta aquí.

"¡Da la orden de retirada a todas nuestras fuerzas! ¡Regresamos al imperio! ¡Tenemos muy poco tiempo antes que el portal se cierre!" exclama Calasta a sus comandantes. Al igual que en París, mensajeros de la tropa, soplan sus cornetas, dando la señal a todo el ejército de retirada y de repliegue tras el portal. A penas una cuarta parte de toda la fuerza invasora está en condiciones de conseguirlo. Uno de los EF-18, en vuelo rasante, dispara una ráfaga de su M61 Vulcan justo sobre el núcleo del ejército imperial, matando al segundo de Calasta y a otros muchos hombres... pero éste consigue huir, junto a otros 10000 soldados de su ejército... y varias docenas de prisioneros españoles, encadenados cómo meros esclavos. Lo traviesan corriendo, de forma aparentemente caótica pero ordenada.

Hasta que en un momento dado... y quedándose Xavier y Aitor, y todos los demás militares allí congregados... completamente alucinados. El portal, entre relámpagos morados, se hace mas y más y más transparente... hasta desaparecer completamente. El portal de Madrid hacia el mundo de la "Región Especial"una vez más... se ha desvanecido.

Una munión de tropas, orcos y caballeros, los más rezagados, los que no han conseguido cruzar el portal a tiempo, son finalmente rodeados por los blindados del 61 regimiento acorazado y su infantería... cayendo prisioneros alrededor de otros tantos 1500 soldados imperiales, que al igual que en Paris, y muchos aterrorizados ante los "elefantes de hierro" terroríficos, los carros Leopard, que les apuntan con esas, para ellos, varas mágicas capaces de destruir todo a su paso de un fogonazo, no quieren correr la misma suerte... y se rinden sin más.

"Me caguen la mar salada. ¿Todo este lío... para irse sin más? Están locos estos invasores!" dice Aitor mirando hacia la Plaza Castilla ya sin portal, pero repleta de tanques y blindados y soldados imperiales siendo llevados detenidos por policías.

Pero Xavier, muy serio, le responde "Te equivocas. Puede que se hayan ido, Aitor. Pero ahora... debemos ir tras ellos y darles su merecido."

"Es cierto. Alguien tendrá que rescatar a los nuestros. Me ha indignado mucho... ver por los prismáticos cómo se llevaban a pobre gente inocente encadenada a través de ese maldito portal. Sea quien sea el responsable... le partiré el cuello, lo juro!" dice con mala cara, apretando sus pedazo de puños y haciendo crujir sus huesos.

"No sé... Aitor. No sé. Tengo el presentimiento... que esto no debe ser cosa del Imperio. Lo encuentro... todo demasiado extraño. ¿Por qué se ha desvanecido el portal? Esto por sí sólo hace que no tenga nada que ver con lo de Ginza. Allí el portal sigue en su sitio. Pero aquí... por qué. No tiene sentido." dice pensativo, con la mano en su espesa barba castaña.

Aitor, volviendo a su carácter habitual, le dice en broma "¿Sabes lo que no tendrá sentido, Xavier? Que esta tarde suspendan el partido de mi atleti por culpa de toda esta tangana. Pero en fin"

A lo que Xavier, sonriendo tímidamente, le responde "Mucho me temo... que tendrás que olvidarte de ir a un estadio de fútbol durante una laaarga temporada, Aitor. Y a saber si allá tendrán tele de pago para ver los partidos de tu atleti".

Aitor, extrañado, replica "¿Allá? ¿Dónde es allá?", contestándole Xavier "Alnus. Quien sabe si... será allí donde nos destinen ahora." dice mirando ya más calmado al cielo.

Su amigo vasco no acaba de creérselo, lo que puede que ahora, ellos, las Fuerzas Armadas españolas, puedan enviar una misión al nuevo mundo para rescatar a sus ciudadanos desaparecidos. Eso ya dependerá más bien... de las altas esferas. Pero... y el otro y último portal?

 **Palacio de la Moneda. Santiago de Chile. 8:00 AM hora local.**

La batalla lleva alargándose por veinte minutos que se están haciendo eternos para los carabineros y los guardaespaldas que protegen el palacio de la moneda de los atacantes. Han repelido al menos tres intentos de ataque... apilándose un montón de cadáveres de soldados imperiales muertos ante el palacio. Pero empiezan a ir cortos de municiones y si no se dan prisa en llegar los refuerzos esperados cómo agua de mayo, tanto de la fuerza aérea, que bendita casualidad, tenían cuatro cazas de maniobras y armados a sólo media hora de la capital, Santiago, con dos F-16CJ bloque 52 y dos F-5E. Al mismo tiempo, que un regimiento de infantería nº1 de Buin, asentado en la misma capital, está de camino para allá, con infantería y blindados ligeros.

En el despacho presidencial, la Presidenta permanece más tensa que nunca, sentada en su silla. Intenta ser persuadida de que debe abandonar el edificio... pero se niega en rotundo a abandonar.

"Presidenta... podemos preparar un helicóptero para llevarla lejos de aquí." le reclama su secretaria preocupada por ella.

"De eso nada, señorita. El cielo de Santiago esta plagado de criaturas aladas. Dragones o algo por el estilo. Y hay al menos una quincena. Hasta que no lleguen esos cuatro cazas de la Fuerza Aérea, intentar volar por aquí en helicóptero es demasiado peligroso" advierte seriamente.

La presidenta Valentina, echa un suspiro de preocupación, y dice seriamente "Dejen de decirme lo que debo, no debo o puedo hacer. Tengo perfectamente claro que tengo que hacer. Y lo hago... para permanecer firme en mi puesto, cómo es mi obligación cómo líder de la nación".

"Pero... presidenta" dice sorprendida su secretaria, cuando el móvil del ministro, suena de nuevo.

"Diga, General. … Oh. ¿Qué ya están a punto de llegar?" el ministro pero, se queda de piedra cuando oye algo que le desconcierta "¿Cómo? … ¿Está seguro? ¿No hay otra alternativa? … Entiendo. … No se preocupe. Se lo comunicaré a la Presidenta. Aunque le advierto que si sale mal, querrá su cabeza en una bandeja de plata, General. … Entendido. Permaneceremos en contacto." cuelga el móvil mirando preocupado, muy preocupado a la presidenta, que se da cuenta.

Ella se queda extrañada, y quiere saber, preguntando "¿Era el Jefe del Estado Mayor Conjunto, el General Arrimas?"

Baute traga saliva, y le dice un tanto angustiado "Em... Presidenta... hay algo que debe saber. La... el primer regimiento de infantería está a punto de llegar. Y los cuatro cazas de la Fuerza Aérea, lo mismo. Pero... sobre el plan que van a seguir contra el enemigo..."

La presidenta Baute se extraña de verdad, y le pregunta sin más rodeos "Que es lo que pasa" hasta que se da cuenta... y se queda de piedra "No... ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por Dios bendito, cómo se les ocurre aprobar semejante cosa sin mi consentimiento!?" exclama furiosa.

"Em... lo lamento, presidenta. Pero... es la única alternativa. Y además... es la más eficaz. Resulta que los dos F-16 que se dirigen hacía acá, iban a participar en maniobras de combate y bombardeo con fuego real. En consecuencia, sus cañones van cargados de proyectiles y bajo sus alas, lleva el arsenal completo de misiles y... bombas." le explica un tanto espantado ante la reacción virulenta de su presidenta.

"Así que bombas, eh? ¿Es eso con lo que pretenden acabar con el ejército invasor? ¡Con aviones lanzando bombas enfrente mismo, puede que incluso encima mismo del Palacio de la Moneda! ¡Cómo en el 11 de septiembre del 73!" exclama indignada.

"Lo... lo lamento, presidenta. Pero no tenemos alternativa. La estrategia está decidida. Mientras los F-5 se encargan de los dragones, cubriendo a nuestros F-16... estos lanzarán varias bombas de 500 kilos sobre el grueso del ejército invasor, arrasándolo por completo. Luego el primero de infantería, sólo tendrá que cerrar a los que queden con vida en una bolsa... y eliminarlos por completo o obligarlos a rendirse." explica seriamente, intentando convencer a una Valentina ya indignada ante semejante idea.

Valentina, masajeándose el entrecejo, cómo teniendo migraña, dice indignada "Por Dios... si Salvador Allende levantara la cabeza. El pobre se creería que está reviviendo el mismo momento de su muerte una vez más".

Pero entonces, Baute... le explica muy seriamente a su presidenta "Además... ha sido usted misma, con furia inusitada, quien ha ordenado, ipso facto, que mandásemos todo las fuerzas disponibles contra el ejército imperial. Y estoy de acuerdo con usted. Piense que en este mismo momento... personas inocentes; conciudadanos chilenos; están sufriendo verdaderas atrocidades. Hombres asesinados. Mujeres violadas. Algunos incluso... hechos prisioneros y esclavizados. No estoy diciendo... que el fin justifica los medios, Presidenta. Pero piense... que en este caso... esta justificado que usemos nuestra fuerza para proteger y salvaguardar no sólo a nuestra patria. Sino... a nuestros conciudadanos."

Valentina, igualmente seria, y tras reflexionar por un instante, le responde "De acuerdo. Os haré caso. Pensándolo bien... Allende y cualquiera de los líderes que ha tenido nuestra nación desde sus inicios... haría lo mismo en mi misma situación. … Machaquen a esos bastardos" dice con firmeza.

Y nada más decirlo... una explosión que proviene del aire, hace que se vuelvan una vez más, hacia el ventanal del despacho presidencial, y se alegran profundamente en cuando lo ven: dos de los dragones que sobrevuelan sobre Santiago, acaban de ser abatidos por el impacto se sendos misiles aire-aire _AIM-9 Sidewinder_ , disparados desde sendos _Northrop F-5E_ de la FACH, que rápidamente, se encargan de otros dos dragones, con sus cañones de 20 mm.

Y es entonces... cuando no sólo desde el palacio de la moneda... sino el grueso del ejército invasor, todavía concentrado y retenido por las barricadas policiales que ya a duras penas resisten, oyen el estruendo de los dos F-16 volando a baja altura... y cómo uno de ellos suelta una primera bomba de 500 kilos de caída libre (no guiada) sobre ellos. Las sucesivas explosiones, de una potencia tremenda, matan, descuartizan o dejan gravemente heridas a centenares y centenares, puede que incluso a miles de las tropas imperiales en un segundo. Inmediatamente después, el otro F-16, repite la maniobra, soltando esta vez dos bombas... y se repite el mismo resultado, con alrededor de 2000 tropas imperiales arrasadas en un instante.

Las demás tropas imperiales, observan esos temibles pájaros de hierro grises con una banda azul con una estrella blanca pintada en su cola, que van acabando con sus dragones en el cielo, y con ellos mismos, sobre la avenida libertador O'Higgins. Se dejan llevar por el pánico y huyen despavoridas... en dirección al portal. Puede que esto se deba, más que a la potencia del ejército defensor... a que muchos sean reclutas novatos sin experiencia y poco experimentados a guerrear.

Al lado del portal, el comandante en jefe de la expedición imperial, el conde Myudra, con su rostro cubierto de gotas de sudor frío, con la cara ya medio pálida, no da crédito a lo que ve. "No... no puede ser verdad. Son... los mismos pájaros de hierro de las FAD que destruyeron el senado imperial? ¿En este país también tienen estas armas? ¡Por qué!"

A su lado, su caballero vasallo, le grita "¡Mi señor! ¡Se ha roto la disciplina entre buena parte de nuestras fuerzas! ¡Están retrocediendo en desbandada hacia aquí!"

Myudra, rabioso, responde "Me quejé a Tyulee que si me dejaba con nuestras tropas menos aguerridas y sin experiencia, tardaríamos más tiempo en someter al enemigo. Pero ante este enemigo... lo único que obtendremos será la derrota."

Y la cosa se complica aun más para Myudra y su ejército. A los cazas de la Fuerza Aérea, se le suma la llegada, justo a tiempo, de las fuerzas del Regimiento nº1 Buin, junto a algunos (no muchos) blindados ligeros _MOWAG (FAMAE)_ _Piraña_ de 6 ruedas y tanquetas M113, junto a las tropas, tampoco muchas, al menos tres compañías (el grueso de las fuerzas militares chilenas se concentran al norte del país, en la frontera con Perú)... pero armadas con sus respectivos fusiles de asalto _FAMAE SG_ 540 (ya algo viejos), pistolas _FAMAE FN-750_ y granadas M26, sumando las ametralladoras Minimi de 5.56 y mortíferas _Rheinmetal MG 3_ de 7.62 mm... y los morteros _FAMAE-120_ montados en los M113 y los cañones de los Piraña. Una fuerza de combate pequeña y puede que incluso inexperta en combate... pero entrenada y bien equipada, que contra un ejército que aunque decenas de veces superior en número, está un milenio por detrás de ellos en armamento y tácticas: el resultado está cantado.

Las órdenes directas de la Presidenta de la República se cumplen a rajatabla, y la fuerza de defensa chilena abre fuego a discreción contra las avanzadas del ejército invasor, las únicas formaciones que aun permanecen combatientes y sin huir ante los ataques aéreos que han sufrido. Y obviamente, ante el fuego especialmente de morteros y ametralladoras, las tropas de Myule caen cómo chinches, sumando a esto, más bombas de 500 kilos de los F-16 que sueltan de vez en cuando sobre el grueso central del ejército imperial. En pocos minutos... 2/3 partes del ejército de Myule, han dejado de existir.

Desde el ventanal del despacho presidencial, la presidenta lo ve incrédula "Cielos Santo... tenemos un ejército pequeño pero con una fuerza de destrucción temible. Que horror." exclama horrorizada la "pacifista" presidenta chilena.

"Se llama "poder de disuasión", presidenta. Algo que le guste o no, en nuestro mundo es necesario para que una nación sea respetada. Y parece que el "otro mundo"... también." de repente, el ministro observa que el portal empieza a ser rodeado de nuevo... por los extraños relámpagos morados. "¿Que es eso? ¿Rayos eléctricos alrededor de la puerta?" pregunta el ministro muy intrigado... hasta que empieza a darse cuenta que la construcción asentada en medio de la avenida Salvador O'Higgins... empieza a volverse, poco a poco, translucida. "Mierda... la construcción... se desvanece? ¿Por qué?" dice sin entender nada.

"Si es así, mucho mejor. Que se vayan por donde han venido y que no vuelvan nunca más" exclama enfadada Valentina.

"Pero Presidenta. ¿Cómo vamos a tomar entonces represalias contra quien nos ha agredido? ¿Cómo rescataremos... a los muchos conciudadanos que seguro ya tienen secuestrados? Si este portal desaparece..." dice Baute muy preocupado.

A lo que la presidenta, echando un largo suspiro de preocupación, le responde "Deberemos confiar en la buena voluntad de Japón para que nos permita utilizar su portal, el único portal... para devolverles el golpe al "Imperio rebelde" de ese tal Zorzal o cómo se llame, sin importar lo que nos cueste. Han osado atacar a Chile... y pagarán muy caras las consecuencias." dice muy seriamente.

Una vez más, enfrente al portal, el grueso del ejército imperial invasor, que es bombardeado con fuego de mortero, no tiene otra alternativa. El portal se esta cerrando... y deben retirarse.

"¡Mi señor, debemos retirarnos antes nos masacren por completo! ¡Hemos cumplido parte de la misión de su majestad el Emperador Zorzal. ¡Tenemos casi un centenar de prisioneros enemigos!" exclama el segundo de Muyle.

"Esto me pasa por obedecer a un idiota" dice en voz baja con mala cara.

"¿Cómo ha dicho, mi señor!?" exclama el vasallo sin entender lo que ha dicho, a lo que Myule le responde...

"¡Nada de tu incumbencia, vasallo! ¡RETIRADA! ¡REGRESEMOS AL IMPERIO! ¡ESTA VEZ EL DIOS EMROY NO HA ESTADO DE NUESTRO LADO! ¡PERO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, EN NOMBRE DEL EMPERADOR ZORZAL, OBTENDREMOS LA VICTORIA! ¡RETIRADA!" a lo que seguidamente, dice en voz baja para si mismo, muy serio "En que situación tengo que verme. Por qué tengo que hablar y actuar cómo el estúpido que nos gobierna. Sabía desde el principio que esto iba a acabar así. Maldito seas, mago oscuro. Seas quien seas".

El baron Myule y con el núcleo central de su ejército tras él, atraviesan de nuevo el portal, a galope de caballo o corriendo, de regreso al imperio. Unos pocos dragones alados, que aun no han caído víctimas de los F-5 y F-16 de la FACH, consiguen descender y travesar el portal. Un portal, que lentamente, va volviéndose más y más transparente... hasta, cómo ya sabéis... desaparecer por completo.

Una vez más, alrededor de poco más de un millar de tropas imperiales, las más rezagadas, no han conseguido huir a tiempo. Pero cómo bien ha dicho Muyle, este ejército está compuesto por las más novatas de las tropas imperiales, y muchos de ellos, ya no tienen agallas, ni fuerzas, ni valor para afrontar la pequeña pero destructiva fuerza terrestre que rápidamente, les corta todos los flancos y les rodea, encerrándoles en una bolsa... y con los "pájaros de hierro" grises con la cola azul con una estrella blanca, que les sobrevuelan con un ruido que les estremece hasta el alma, y a los cuales les tienen verdadero terror. De nuevo, un gran ejército medieval, ha sucumbido ante un pequeño ejército del siglo XXI.

Las tropas imperiales supervivientes, rodeadas de cadáveres, muchos irreconocibles, de sus camaradas muertos, acaban siendo capturados por las tropas y los policías chilenos. Un largo tramo de la avenida libertador O'Higgins ha quedado hecha unos verdaderos zorros. Mientras otras tropas y carabineros, emprenden busca y captura de posibles soldados imperiales rezagados por los alrededores, con permiso para disparar a matar si se muestran hostiles.

El que podría llamarse el "portal americano", el cual de seguro habría levantado las reclamaciones de la OEA (Organización de Estados Américanos), los países vecinos... y especialmente, de los Estados Unidos, con lo cual, el sueño húmedo de poder de Dyrrell se haría realidad... se ha desvanecido sin más. La joven maga nómada, Lelei La Lelena, ya sospechó que estos portales no tienen nada que ver con el de Alnus. Y sospecha... que alguien desconocido, puede estar detrás de ellos. ¿Con que intenciones? Es, de momento, un total misterio. Lo que si es cierto, es que al igual que Francia y España, Chile, un país pequeño pero desarrollado, con un ejército igualmente pequeño, pero muy profesional y bien equipado, reclama venganza... y la tendrá.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial de Japón. 8:20 PM horario japonés**

El _Toyota HMV_ conducido por Takeo Kurata, lleva a Itami y las chicas de regreso a Alnus, a toda prisa. Terminan de travesar el portal y el vehículo pega un frenazo. En cuando se bajan todos, Itami quiere saber cómo siguen las cosas en esas ciudades tan lejanas de Japón.

"¡Al comedor han puesto una tele gigante hace poco! ¡Vayámos allí a ver!" exclama Itami.

"¡Capitán! ¡Espere, no corra tanto!" grita Kurata intentando seguirle el paso, al igual que Tuka, Lelei y Rory.

El grupo llega al edificio donde hay el gran comedor para la tropa, donde efectivamente, hay un gran televisor plano colgado en una de las paredes, dando en directo el canal de noticias de la NHK. Muchos son los que se han reunido alrededor de la gran pantalla, desde todos los integrantes del tercer batallón de reconocimiento (Kuribayashi, Tomita, Kuwahara), el coronel Kengun del cuarto regimiento aerotransportado y su colega, Naoki Kamo, del primer regimiento de combate.

"¡Capitán! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que perderse por ahí cuando pasa algo importante!?" le grita Kuribayashi a Itami con su inconfundible mala uva.

"Lo siento, lo siento, Shino." dice pidiendo perdón con la mano y guiñándole un ojo a Kuribayashi "Tenía mis asuntos que atender en casa. ¿Alguien puede ponerme un poco al día? Cual es la situación." pregunta Itami a los demás, mientras su "harem" de chicas miran a la pantalla del TV con gran curiosidad.

Todos se quedan mirando seriamente entre ellos, haciendo que Itami tema que algo extraño haya pasado. Y efectivamente, así ha sido, cuando Tomita se lo explica "Los portales que han aparecido en esas ciudades del extranjero... se han desvanecido" dice seriamente.

"¿Desvanecido?" dice Itami cada vez más intrigado "¿Estáis diciendo... que ahora Zorzal tiene la capacidad de atacar cualquier lugar del mundo, cada vez que le plazca?"

"No". Dice Lelei sin cortarse un pelo, dejando a los demás parados "Zorzal no puede ser el responsable de esto."

"Desde luego que no. Es demasiado estúpido para planear algo así" exclama Kuribayashi toda faltona.

"¿Vuelves a estar ebria, sargento?" le pregunta Tomita serio pero impertinente.

"¡Estoy cuerda, vale!?" le replica Kuribayashi con cabreo.

"Puede que sea un estúpido. Pero es un estúpido con una ambición de poder desmesurada. Habrá que ir pensando en una nueva operación de represalia contra él y su séquito" dice seriamente el coronel Kengun. "Y nuestra fuerza aerotransportada estará encantada de afrontar esta misión" dice con cara confiada.

"De eso nada, coronel." dice la voz madura y seria del General Hazama, que llega acompañado de Yanagida. Todos se ponen firmes y saludan a su comandante en jefe en Alnus. "Señor. ¿Podría explicarme los motivos?

El General le responde "Como han podido presenciar por la televisión, tres portales han aparecido en tres países occidentales. Han causado destrucción, muertes inocentes y varios de sus ciudadanos, puede que hayan sido secuestrados por las fuerzas de Zorzal."

Kengun le responde con su habitual furia "¡Por esa misma razón deberíamos intervenir, señor!"

Se le suma Kamo "¿Si nosotros somos la única fuerza en Alnus... por qué no podemos intervenir nosotros?" pregunta un tanto enfadado.

Yanagida, con su sonrisa prepotente, explica "Por la sencilla razón que son ciudadanos extranjeros, coronel. No tenemos ningún motivo para movilizar nuestros recursos y gastar el dinero de los contribuyentes japoneses para rescatar a ciudadanos extranjeros. Esa misión... deberá corresponder a las fuerzas de esos mismos países, no a nosotros" Kengun no le responde, aceptando con la mirada que no podrá hacer nada.

"En otras palabras, señor... no tenemos permiso para intervenir. Al menos, de momento" le dice Itami al General Hazama seriamente.

"Caballeros... ahora esto será una cuestión que los políticos, de aquí y de esos países, deberán lidiar. Puede que incluso de todo el mundo. Y sea cual sea su veredicto... nosotros deberemos limitarnos a cumplir las órdenes que nos lleguen desde el ministerio de defensa... o directamente desde el Kantei." explica a sus hombres.

"Papá" le llama la atención Tuka a Itami, un tanto asustada.

"¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo, Tuka?" le responde Itami haciéndose el despistado.

Tuka le dice seria "Sí vas a ir a luchar contra los ejércitos de Zorzal... deja al menos que te acompañemos. He mejorado mi magia, así que os puedo ser útiles."

"De eso nada. O voy con vosotros o no vais. ¿Verdad, Youji?" dice Rory sonriendo a Itami.

A lo que añade Kuribayashi, crujiendo sus puños y con sonrisa malvada "Sí se trata de volver a patearle el culo y romperle la cara a Zorzal, podéis contar conmigo"

"Y conmigo... capitán" añade Tomita, sonriendo tímidamente a Itami.

"No se olvide de su viejo sargento" dice Kuwahara riendo.

"Le llevaré donde quiera, capitán. Ya sabe que soy su taxista favorito" le dice Kurata con cara sarcástica.

Le responde Itami, arqueando la ceja "¿Es que tú también quieres arruinarme, Kurata?" echándose todos unas risas.

Itami, sonriéndo afablemente, incluso con cariño, le acaricia la cabeza a Tuka, y les responde "Chicas... debería deciros que no. Y más estando el General delante. Pero sabéis... que siempre puedo contar con vosotras" al decirles eso, Tuka y Rory se alegran, pero Lelei, está mucho más seria. "¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo, Lelei? ¿En que piensas?"

"Tengo que investigar cómo han hecho esos portales y sobre todo... quien los ha hecho." dice mirando seriamente la pantalla del televisor. "He... dicho"

Todos ellos, no saben lo que puede pasar de ahora en adelante. Porque cómo bien ha dicho el General Hazama, ahora la patata caliente está en manos de los políticos, tanto los de los países atacados, cómo incluso los de Japón y quien sabe si los de otros organismos internacionales cómo la ONU, la Unión Europea, la OTAN o la OEA. Pero también es verdad, que la única puerta, que sigue en su sitio, es la de Ginza, y por tanto, Japón sigue siendo el amo de llaves que tiene la última palabra.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Casa Blanca, Washington D.C. 8:30 AM hora local.**

Dyrrell ha pensado, cómo reza aquella canción de Serrat "hoy puede ser un gran día". Después de desayunar con una sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara, una sonrisa prepotente cómo no puede ser de otra forma en una persona ambiciosa y adicta al poder cómo él, Dyrrell se dirige andando tan contento hacia el despacho oval. Uno de los guardaespaldas del Servicio Secreto le abre la puerta y entra a la sala.

Seis personas ya le esperan en la sala: dos Generales con uniforme de cuatro estrellas (los jefes de Estado Mayor), el asesor del Presidente (Andrews), su Secretario de Estado (Kevin Sanders) y el Director General de la CIA, Richard Stravinski, acompañado de su segundo, Roberth Talmer. Éste último, es el único que permanece de pie al lado del sofá donde los demás están sentados, a excepción de Andrews, que permanece de pie frente a la mesa del Presidente.

"Buenos días, señores. Hoy por fin la Diosa fortuna le sonríe al Tío Sam." exclama Dyrrell, echándose unas risas prepotentes, mientras se sienta tras su mesa presidencial, entre las dos banderas que presiden el despacho oval.

Pero el ambiente que se respira en la sala, al menos entre los militares y el secretario de Estado... no son precisamente buenos. Porque ellos ya están enterados, que los tres portales que se habían abierto en países aliados...

"Em... señor Presidente. Ha... ha habido novedades de última hora con respecto a las puertas que se han abierto en Europa y Sudamérica." le dice Andrews un tanto cohibido, arreglándose las gafas sobre su rostro, temiendo una inminente remontada en cólera de Dyrrell.

Y efectivamente, la sonrisa prepotente de Dyrrell... se borra de su rostro, cuando pregunta "Que es eso que... ha habido "cambios de última hora""

"¿General Higins?" dice el asesor pasándole el muerto al Jefe de Estado Mayor y General de las USAF

"Señor Presidente... tal y cómo el mundo ha visto y está viendo por la televisión... y tal y cómo nuestros satélites captan y confirman..." dice el General, sin atreverse a continuar la frase.

"Los portales se han desvanecido, señor Presidente." continua el Almirante de la Marina "Han desaparecido. Junto a una parte muy importante de los ejércitos invasores. Pero la cuestión es que... ya no están ahí"

Dyrrell se queda en este instante, petrificado, con los ojos cómo naranjas, y gotas de sudor frío, muy frío, que empiezan a bajarle por la frente. Su gran sueño... se ha desvanecido por completo.

"Mierda... Mierda! ¡MIERDA!" estalla en cólera, pegando un sonoro y fuerte puñetazo sobre su mesa, y se levanta, abroncando a los militares, que no han tenido ninguna responsabilidad en los hechos "¡POR QUÉ NO HAN MANDADO A NUESTRAS FUERZAS DE INMEDIATO PARA APODERARNOS DE ESAS PUERTAS!? ¡HEMOS VUELTO A QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO! ¡NO PIENSO CONSENTIR QUE LOS JAPONESES VUELVAN A REIRSE DE MI!"

El General de las USAF, algo nervioso, se justifica "Em... con todos los respetos, señor Presidente. Pero lo que pide... no podía hacerse en territorio de países soberanos y aliados. Ya tenemos muchos problemas para justificar ante Pakistán nuestras acciones en su territorio contra los Talibán."

"¡UNA MIERDA!" replica el presidente, muy furioso, quien se planta ante los militares "Por qué no ha actuado, General. ¡POR QUÉ!"

"Señor Presidente... aunque hubiésemos actuado... no hubiésemos tenido tiempo de hacer nada. Y si incluso hubiéramos llegado... no habría servido para nada. Puesto que los portales hacia el otro mundo... han desaparecido sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Habría sido un esfuerzo inútil." explica seriamente a Dyrrell, que de la rabia, pasa al sentimiento de derrota.

"Así que los japoneses siguen teniendo la única puerta en su poder, mh?" dice Dyrrell aguantándose la rabia, pero aceptando que una vez más, ha perdido la partida de ajedrez. "Kevin. ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

Le responde el Secretario de Estado "Sólo nos cabe esperar que Francia y España soliciten apoyo a la OTAN para actuar contra "El Imperio". Y que Chile haga lo mismo a la Organización de Estados Americanos. Pero cómo ya sabe usted, señor Presidente... sólo hay una puerta y Japón es el amo y señor de ella. Ellos tienen la última palabra. Además... las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón están actuando muy correctamente al otro lado de la puerta. No tenemos, por tanto... ninguna excusa creíble ante la opinión publica que justifique una intervención directa nuestra sobre la puerta. Porque si lo hiciésemos... estaríamos atacando un país aliado... y violando el derecho internacional, señor."

Dyrrell aprieta los puños de impotencia... y acaba preguntando a Stravinski, el extraño y enigmático Director General de la CIA.

"¿Alguna idea, Richard?" dice sentándose en su silla de nuevo y con expresión de pesar en su rostro.

A lo que Stravinski, con su cara y su mirada muy frías, que resultan hasta inquietantes, le responde con su voz calmada y serena "Ninguna, señor Presidente. Lo que intentó mi antecesor fue un rotundo fracaso y volvería a fracasar. Seguridad Pública está en máxima alerta ante posibles operaciones del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado y del FSB. Y por supuesto... de nosotros, la CIA. No podemos hacer nada".

Dyrrell, echa un suspiro de resignación, y con el ceño fruncido, dice "Retírense, señores. Retírense."

El grupo de personas abandona de nuevo el despacho oval, dejando a Dyrrell inmiscuido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Pensando en el nuevo fracaso que ha cosechado. Un fracaso no obstante... que alguien que acaba de estar con él...

Stravinski y Talmer, suben a un _GMC Yukon_ completamente negro, escoltado por otros dos coches idénticos con luces policiales, saliendo de los jardines de la Casa Blanca de regreso a la central de la CIA. Mientras los dos guardaespaldas de negro van delante, en los asientos de detrás, Stravinski mira por la ventanilla, con el paisaje de Washington reflejándose en sus gafas de lentes perfectamente limpias y brillantes... con una tímida sonrisa en la cara... una sonrisa sin duda extraña, inquietante.

"Un bonito día, no cree, señor." suelta Talmer con su voz plana e inexpresiva sin mirarle.

"Desde luego. Un precioso día" dice con su voz serena... y su inquietante mirada fría.

"¿Le divierte, verdad, señor?" le pregunta Talmer.

"Trabajar para un completo imbécil... puede volverte también imbécil. Pero nosotros estamos aquí... para que los imbéciles de este mundo... y del otro... actúen inconscientemente hacia donde nosotros queremos." dice con una muy enigmática sonrisa maquiavélica, mirando hacia su segundo.

De repente, suena un móvil, bajo la chaqueta del traje de Talmer. Se pone y...

"Talmer." se saca el móvil de la oreja para pasárselo a su "jefe" "Es para usted, señor. … Es él".

Stravinski, sonríe con maldad... y se pone al móvil, hablándole una voz. La voz de un hombre joven, de entorno los 20 años

"El trabajo está hecho, señor Stravinski. He cumplido mi parte del trato. Ahora le toca a usted cumplir la suya." dice la joven voz al otro lado de la línea.

A lo que Stravinski, con una muy extraña sonrisa marcada en su cara y su inquietante mirada, le responde sencillamente...

"Buen trabajo... Diabo".

Sí, lo que acabáis de leer. El nombre que acaba de pronunciar el Director General de la CIA... es el mismo que el del hermano de Zorzal? ¿Simple casualidad? ¿O puede que...

Eso abre un abanico enorme de preguntas que no pienso responder aquí y ahora. A lo largo que la historia avance, irán encontrando respuesta. Cómo por ejemplo, que pinta el hermano de Zorzal... con la CIA? ¿Qué piensan hacer las demás grandes potencias, cómo Rusia o China? ¿Y el Imperio reconstituido de Piña Co Lada?

Pero lo que ahora se debe decidir inmediatamente, es que respuesta piensan dar Francia, España y Chile, a la agresión que han recibido en sus capitales. Pero una cosa es lo que se quiere... y otra muy distinta, lo que se puede. Y aquí es donde Japón, también debe jugar su parte. Porque en última instancia, dependerá del gobierno japonés y las JSDF, si permiten o no, que una fuerza expedicionaria de los tres países, entre en su "tesoro": la Región Especial.

 _Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya mantenido pegados a la lectura (que es muy sana) y que estéis expectantes al tercer capítulo. También quiero agradecer los reviews recibidos hasta ahora y que por favor, comentad, que no muerdo._

 _A "Dark Cronos" (encantado de verte de nuevo por cierto) decirte que en este caso no, sólo tengo intención de escribir una sola historia de GATE, porque tengo otros fanfics en mente, entre los cuales, está una historia más de Patlabor que ya tengo empezada, pero que tengo abandonada de hace tiempo (he estado muy liado este último año). Puede que la reemprenda un día de estos._

 _Y a "James Koach"... vamos por partes. Decirte que he hecho caso a tu recomendación y lo he escrito en prosa, de forma que parezca una novela (tengo la costumbre o manía de escribirlo cómo un guión, pero reconozco que ahora la lectura es más rápida). Lo de sacar la lista de personajes, podría sacarla, pero creo que entonces el lector puede hacerse un verdadero lío mental, porque la cantidad de personajes que salen es tremenda, y si cada vez que sale un personaje nuevo tengo que describirlo... de esta manera, el lector ya sabe de antemano cómo son los personajes, que aspecto tienen y su carácter. Decirte por último que creo que sacas conclusiones precipitadas sobre Chile (espero que el hecho que seas argentino no tenga nada que ver). Tenia en mente que la tercera nación atacada fuese europea o incluso Rusia. Pero si escribo esto en español (que también lo podría escribir en inglés), meto un país latinoamericano en el fregao. Sé perfectamente que muchos países latinoamericanos, por no decir la mayoría, tienen sus Fuerzas Armadas en un estado lamentable, por una mera cuestión de recursos disponibles, corrupción o de dejadez política. Y que si a Zorzal, se le ocurriese atacar en México, Uruguay, Bolivia o en Argentina... la matanza imperial sería considerable. Pero informándote un poco (tienes muchas fuentes en la red) sabrás que Chile tiene, después de Brasil, tal vez la mejor fuerza militar de Sudamérica, con permiso de su vecina Perú. Es un país con una fuerza pequeña (entorno los 50.000 hombres sólo en el ejército, sin contar Armada y Fuérza Aérea), pero bien entrenada y sobre todo, bien equipada dentro del contexto sudamericano. Y cómo uno de mis más próligos lectores (de mis fanfics de Patlabor) es chileno... Sólo decirte que prejuicios a parte o consideraciones estratégicas o políticas... esto es FICCIÓN, y en la ficción, puedes meter lo que no es real, así de simple. Perdón por enrollarme tanto y espero comentes el próximo capítulo._


	4. Política de (bajos) altos vuelos

**Capítulo 3. Política de (bajos) altos vuelos**

 _ **TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS. 24 DE DICIEMBRE, AÑO 20XX + 1**_

 _ **Palacio del Senado. Moscú, Rusia. 10:00 AM hora local.**_

Es una mañana completamente gélida y gris sobre la capital rusa. Un clima acorde con el líder actual de esta nación, la más grande territorialmente de este mundo y que puede seguir presumiendo de ser una super-potencia militar a la que ninguna otra nación en el mundo puede hacerle sombra. Ante la entrada principal del edificio dentro del gran conjunto arquitectónico del Kremlin, que acoge el despacho del Presidente de la Federación Rusa, un coche oficial negro, un _Mercedes-Benz Clase S_ blindado, con dos banderines rusos sobre el capó, se detiene ante la entrada principal. Por la puerta trasera derecha, baja un hombre de entorno los 60 años, no muy alto pero fuerte, embutido en un uniforme verde de General ruso, tan repleto de galones en la solapa que casi no le caben, con la gran gorra algo sobredimensionada típica de los uniformes rusos en la cabeza. Este General es el todopoderoso jefe de Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas Armadas rusas, llamado Verya. Andando con prisas, siendo escuetamente saludado por los guardaespaldas que se encuentran por todo el edificio, el General se planta ante la puerta de la oficina presidencial.

"Presidente Zurikov. El Jefe de Estado Mayor está aquí." exclama el guarda grandote y fornido de traje y corbata ante la puerta.

Tras la puerta, suena la voz ronca pero seria del presidente ruso, Zurikov, respondiendo alto y claro "Que pase"

El General entra en el despacho, cerrándose la puerta tras suyo por el guardaespaldas, poniéndose firme de un golpe de talón y saludando "Presidente Zurikov.", totalmente puntual, al sonar afuera el repicar de las campanas del reloj de la torre Salvador, marcando la hora.

"Siéntese, General." le dice todo serio al militar ruso, que se sienta en la silla ante la mesa, sentado cara a cara con el Presidente ruso. "¿Trae el doble informe que le he pedido?"

"Por supuesto, Presidente" del maletín que lleva con él, se saca una carpeta con documentos de alto secreto en su interior, que el presidente coge y le echa un vistazo rápido. "Cómo solicitó ayer mismo, he ordenado a mis oficiales de inteligencia, que determinen sobre los países atacados por el llamado "Imperio", cuales de sus fuerzas pueden ser enviadas tras el portal, cuando y en que cantidades. Pero solamente... de los países atacados. Francia, España y Chile. En caso, evidentemente... que Japón les permita entrar por su puerta y establecerse en su base"

A lo que Zurikov, cerrando la carpeta, replica "Y bien. No leo por ningún lado ningún dato objetivo, ni informaciones contrastadas por parte de sus oficiales de inteligencia. Sólo opiniones de "expertos" y suposiciones" dice con su cara de póquer pero molesto.

"Ejem... pero Presidente Zurikov... todas las dudas que hemos tenido estás últimas 24 horas..." dice un tanto cohibido el militar ruso.

"Y que sigo teniendo, Verya." dice ya incluso amenazante.

"Señor... si quiere enterarse de verdad de que intenciones tienen esos países más allá de tomar represalias o rescatar a sus ciudadanos desaparecidos... debería llamar al FSB, no a mi." dice un tanto cohibido, hasta que poniéndose más serio, continúa seriamente "Si quiere oír mi opinión personal... es que aun es demasiado pronto para determinar por nuestra parte que hacer, cuando ellos aun no han acordado si actuarán por separado o..."

El presidente le corta, serio "Exacto, General Verya. La cuestión fundamental... es si pedirán la intervención de la OTAN. La maldita... OTAN. Y España y Francia son miembros. Y si piden socorro cómo socios... esos descerebrados yanquis con su aun más descerebrado presidente a la cabeza, tendrán carta blanca para apoderase de la puerta y los recursos vírgenes e ingentes que hay tras ella. Y eso... no podemos permitírnoslo" dice volviéndose su cara aun más seria.

"En relación a eso, Presidente Zurikov, le he traído el segundo informe. Sobre... el reconocimiento y los preparativos para poder tenerlo todo preparado para... poder destruir la puerta de Ginza a distancia en caso... que usted lo ordene, señor" dice el General, revelando que por su parte, las todopoderosas fuerzas armadas rusas, están preparadas para poder destruir la puerta de Ginza a voluntad.

A lo que Zurikov, responde, alzando su mirada de halcón sobre la carpeta del segundo informe que ojea "Ese portal puede traer grandes beneficios para Japón. Para los nuevos países que se metan. Incluso para una parte muy importante de la humanidad. Pero... no para Rusia. La exportación masiva de materias primas, gas y petróleo es el puntal principal de nuestra economía. Por encima de nuestras exportaciones de armamento. China ya es nuestro mejor cliente. Y Japón... era un cliente potencial antes de la aparición de ese maldito portal" dice endureciendo la vista. "Y si China también consigue acceso a los recursos de la puerta..." dice mostrándose preocupado, algo difícil de ver en un hombre frío e inexpresivo cómo Zurikov.

"Perderemos un cliente esencial... y ganaremos un nuevo enemigo emergente, al que hay que sumar el de siempre" refiriéndose el General en clara alusión a China y a Estados Unidos.

"De momento, lo único que podemos hacer es mostrarnos neutrales ante la opinión pública mundial y demás países. Incluso aparentar solidaridad con Japón por las pretensiones que Estados Unidos y China tienen sobre "su" puerta. Pero si a pesar de todo, mi colega del Kantei no soporta más la presión y aprueba que la Región Especial de Japón se convierta en la Región Especial de la OTAN... ya sabes lo que tendremos que hacer" dice muy seriamente Zurikov, que demuestra estar dispuesto a extremos radicales, cómo atacar Japón para destruir lo que considera una amenaza para la posición e incluso seguridad de la Madre Rusia.

"Perfectamente, Presidente Zurikov." le responde el General Verya con seguridad "Ese portal sólo es una causa de problemas para Rusia y una muy posible fuente de desequilibrio de fuerzas en el mundo. Y por eso, si usted lo ordena, podremos destruirlo en un momento con nuestros nuevos misiles de crucero _kalibr_ lanzados desde un submarino clase _Yasen_ actualmente desplegado alrededor de las islas Kuriles. Sólo tendrá que aproximarse lo suficiente y... la puerta de Ginza será historia." dice con firmeza e incluso prepotencia.

Le responde Zurikov, riéndose entre dientes pero con frialdad "Verya... eres peor que un niño jugando a las batallitas." ambos se ríen fríamente, pero el presidente sin embargo, le advierte "Pero... de momento permaneced a la espera y no hagáis nada. Si por mala suerte los de la Marina de Autodefensa de Japón descubren nuestro submarino, tendréis que huir de allí y yo tendré que negar cualquier implicación en los hechos. Y si eso ocurre, no tendríamos ya ninguna posibilidad de intervenir sobre la puerta. Seguiremos haciendo el papel de niños buenos y... nos mantendremos cómo meros espectadores" dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sin duda, Rusia y su presidente, Zurikov, al contrario que el gobierno de Estados Unidos liderado por el loco y exacerbado de Dyrrell, está actuando con mucha más inteligencia ante la GATE... pero sus intenciones sobre ella tampoco son nada halagüeñas. Al contrario que Estados Unidos y China, ellos no desean apoderarse de la puerta de Ginza... sino que ésta deje de existir. Hasta el punto de llegar a utilizar el recurso de destruir la puerta por sorpresa y seguramente, si luego el dedo acusador de Japón le señala directamente, hacer cómo los tres monos: taparse los oídos, los ojos y la boca, y negar toda autoría en los hechos. Todo esto, por unos recursos que en la Región Especial Japón aun no ha conseguido encontrar en cantidades importantes. Pero tarde o temprano... pueden conseguirlos.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE.**_

 _ **Residencia oficial del Primer Ministro o Kantei. Tokio, Japón. 4:15 PM hora local.**_

Normalmente, para él, lo que acontezca o deje de acontecer en la otra punta de mundo, en occidente, salvo lo que ocurra en Wall Street, el despacho oval o la City de Londres, poco le preocupa y poco le afecta, cómo líder de una nación de extremo oriente que es también, la tercera potencia económica del mundo.

El Primer Ministro Morita, que a veces puede parecer que está allí sin haberlo querido, querría estar preocupándose únicamente de otros problemas de Japón, cómo su deuda pública (la más alta de todos los países desarrollados), el problema del envejecimiento de la población por la baja tasa de natalidad y especialmente, de las complicadas relaciones con un vecino conflictivo, cómo es China, que más que poner la música demasiado alta de noche, le da por reclamar islas que no son suyas y por provocar constantes alertas de interceptación para los F-2 y los F-15J de las JASDF por aviones militares chinos que penetran casi a diario en el espacio aéreo japonés. Estas deberían ser sus preocupaciones... pero la gran preocupación para él, prácticamente desde que alcanzó el cargo por la forzada dimisión de su antecesor, Motoi Shinzo, es lidiar con la Región Especial.

Mientras atiende a su trabajo y papeleo sobre su mesa en el despacho presidencial del Kantei, se para un momento. Gira su butaca media vuelta para mirar hacia afuera: hacia el cielo nublado y la nieve que cae sobre Tokio... cuando suena una voz femenina en el interfono sobre su mesa "Señor. El Ministro de Defensa y de asuntos de la Región Especial y su secretario están aquí" Morita suspira con algo de melancolía hacia las vistas algo poéticas afuera, gira su butaca y responde "Hágales pasar, señorita Yoshino".

Morita, echando uno de sus suspiros de cansancio, les recibe "Ya me imagino a que venís. Sobre todo tú, Taro." dice con cara de circunstancias, a lo que Kano va al grano y...

"Morita... he venido aquí para que te lo quites de la cabeza" le dice con cierto enfado y Morita le responde

"¿Sigues creyendo que el mundo debe girar a nuestro alrededor, Taro? Demasiado pretencioso para un sólo país, no crees?" le dice ya más seriamente el viejo Primer Ministro con gafas. "Por mucho que te empecines, el resto del mundo, tarde o temprano querrá tener acceso a la puerta."

"Querrás decir a NUESTRA puerta, Morita. Es nuestro tesoro, no lo olvides" le dice como clara advertencia a su colega político.

"Los tesoros eran cosa del periodo Edo, Taro. Hablar de tesoros no tiene sentido en el siglo XXI. Estamos hablando de recursos naturales, energéticos y mineros. Recursos que... todavía no se han encontrado. No es así?" dice muy seriamente, con mirada incluso intimidatoria hacia Kano, que se queda parado, aun enfadado, pero sin saber que responder, a lo que Morita sigue "Llevamos más de un año tras la puerta. ¿Y qué hemos conseguido para Japón?" dice cómo ninguneando su presencia al otro lado de la puerta.

A lo que el secretario del Ministro Taro Kano le contesta "Pero señor Primer Ministro. Hemos encontrado diversos minerales y materias primas en relativa abundancia. Por no mencionar los inacabables bosques vírgenes y agua dulce totalmente limpia. Es un mundo completamente libre de contaminación." le explica el secretario del Ministerio de la Región Especial con seguridad, pero Morita, le replica seriamente...

"Pero también es verdad que no podemos explotar muchos de esos yacimientos... por los aldeanos. Y que tampoco podemos tocar muchas de las minas de materiales preciosos cómo oro, plata y diamantes... porque son propiedad del Imperio, de otros reinos, de comunidades nómadas o de otras razas." va explicando con cara seria e incluso un tanto enfadada.

"Ya, pero... negociando con ellos, tal vez..." dice Kano intentando convencerle, pero Morita...

"Y sobre todo... que hay del Uranio. Que hay de los recursos pesqueros. Que hay de las tierras de cultivo disponibles. Que hay de materias primas cada vez más importantes cómo el coltán o el cobre. Que hay del Gas... y sobre todo, del Petróleo. Que tienes que responderme a todo esto, Kano?" le dice muy seriamente a Taro Kano, que se queda en un principio sin saber que contestar, rabioso, pero, calmándose, le responde...

"¿Acaso sólo estamos en el mundo de la Puerta... para ser meros mercaderes? Desde el principio he creído que estamos allí por algo más que eso. Para ganarnos la confianza de sus habitantes... y que ellos consideren a Japón cómo su amigo y aliado." le explica Taro con contundencia al viejo Primer Ministro, que echando un suspiro de resignación...

"Agh... lo sé, lo sé. De todas formas, esa era nuestra prioridad en la Región Especial... hasta ahora. Por no mencionar... el recorte del presupuesto para las fuerzas de Base Alnus" dice cómo si nada, algo que en cuando Taro oye, hace se cabreé de verdad.

"¡Cómo!? ¿Sin haberlo consultado con mi ministerio? ¡Por qué!?" exclama furioso Kano, a lo que su secretario, intentando calmarle, le dice "Cálmese, señor Ministro. Que no es bueno para su corazón. Tranquilícese."

"¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando acaban de decirme que el presupuesto para Alnus será todavía más recortado!?" brama furioso a su propio secretario.

"Aigh... no tienes remedio, Taro. Siempre con tan poca paciencia. ¿Tendrá algo que ver que seas un Otaku?" le dice un tanto irónico, cómo soltándole una puya.

Pero Taro, volviendo a la seriedad del momento, quiere obtener una respuesta clara, y pregunta "Explícame claramente y punto por punto... que demonios significa eso del recorte de presupuesto para Alnus."

Le responde Tomita endureciendo la mirada "Ya deberías saberlo, Taro. Pero te puedo refrescar la memoria sobre el presupuesto de tu ministerio. Primero, porque hay otros proyectos para las Fuerzas de Autodefensa que necesitan financiación, cómo el desarrollo del proyecto de nuestro propio caza furtivo de quinta generación, entre otros. Segundo, por la modernización constante de nuestra flota aérea y naval. Tercero, por la ampliación de nuestro sistema de defensa antiaérea, debido a las constantes interceptaciones de aviones chinos que nuestros cazas realizan día sí día también. Y otras muchas cosas. Todo eso tiene un coste, Taro. Y el dinero no crece en los árboles, lo sabes, verdad?" le dice ya incluso con cierto enfado.

Le replica Taro, tanto o más enfadado "Sé perfectamente que base Alnus, su personal y sus misiones tienen un coste para nuestras arcas. Pero si queremos mantener la Región Especial bajo nuestro control, ese gasto de fondos de mi ministerio es absolutamente necesario, y lo sabes, Morita. No tenemos alternativa." le dice a su jefe con absoluta contundencia, cómo queriendo imponer su visión de cómo hay que hacer las cosas.

Pero entonces... el Primer Ministro dice algo que a Taro le hará hervir la sangre... en un principio.

"Por eso... he decidido permitir que los tres países atacados por el Imperio de Zorzal, puedan enviar a base Alnus una fuerza expedicionaria. Eso sí... con condiciones." dice el Primer Ministro con tono incluso intrigante.

Oír eso, hace enfadar de verdad al ministro y viejo amigo otaku de Itami. Él quiere que la Región Especial de Japón siga siendo eso, de Japón. Pero ahora, cree que con toda seguridad, la OTAN y por supuesto, los Estados Unidos, podrán entrar a través de la puerta. Pero Morita...

"¡Que qué has hecho!? ¡Te has vuelto loco, Morita!?" exclama golpeando con sus manos sobre la mesa del Primer Ministro, ya con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. "¡Es que no eres consciente que si permites eso, tendremos a todos los países de la OTAN, incluyendo los Estados Unidos, por toda Ginza! ¡Cómo si no tuviéramos bastante con tener la isla de Okinawa repleta de marines norteamericanos! ¿Es que no tienes orgullo!?" le exclama Kano sin salir de su monumental cabreo, pero Morita, intrigante de nuevo, le sorprende, al contestarle...

"¿Quien ha dicho de permitir a la OTAN entran en nuestro "tesoro", Taro?" dice dejando parado al viejo Kano, que responde "Que... qué quieres decir con eso?"

Morita explica muy seriamente "Ni tú ni yo queremos permitir que los norteamericanos, pero sobre todo... los chinos, se hagan con nuestra puerta. Y para eso... tener a Francia de nuestro lado será esencial."

Justo entonces, se suma alguien más a la conversación: el joven ministro de exteriores de Japón, Koji Sugawara, quien entra en el despacho presidencial.

"El Primer Ministro tiene razón en eso, Kano. Deberías escucharle" le dice con su voz y cara amables.

"¡Pues explicádmelo que lo entienda, maldita sea!" brama el ministro de defensa, queriendo enterarse de que está pasando entre su jefe y su compañero de gobierno.

Sugawara, explica "Piensa un poco, Kano. Francia es miembro permanente del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU. Si los ponemos de nuestro lado, ellos tendrán la capacidad de vetar cualquier resolución que los Estados Unidos, China o Rusia presenten para que la puerta pase a manos de la ONU, cosa que en realidad, querrá decir que pase a "sus" manos. Y por otro lado, los franceses presumen de tener una política exterior propia e independiente, la cual no siempre se cumple, pero que muchas veces usan para defender sus intereses estratégicos, especialmente en sus antiguas colonias africanas. Y sobre todo... son potencia nuclear. ¿Captas por donde van los tiros, Kano?" acaba preguntando un tanto burlón al ministro de Defensa, que le responde un tanto sorprendido por la determinación y conocimiento de causa de su colega de exteriores.

"Ya, sí, pero... que hay de los españoles? ¿Y los chilenos?" dice Taro con cierto desconcierto.

"Es obvio, no, Taro" dice el Primer Ministro sonriendo confiado y cerrando los ojos, a lo que Sugawara sigue explicando...

"España es en los últimos años un estrecho aliado para Francia. Hasta hace unos 20 años, fueron, durante siglos, dos países vecinos profundamente enemistados especialmente desde la invasión napoleónica de principios del siglo XIX. Pero actualmente, especialmente por la ayuda anti-terrorista que ambos se prestan mutuamente, son dos países con fuertes lazos de amistad. En otras palabras, que España estará dispuesta a ir a Alnus junto a Francia, sin solicitar la intervención de los aliados de la OTAN." termina de explicar un locuaz y muy convincente Sugawara, dejando a Taro Kano boquiabierto.

"De... de acuerdo. Si me lo decís así... pero... y Chile?" pregunta un impresionado Kano, a lo que le responde Sugawara.

"Vendrán únicamente a título individual. Chile no solicitará apoyo y ayuda a la Organización de Estados Americanos. Es la condición que les pedimos para que puedan enviar sus fuerzas de intervención y rescate a través de nuestra puerta. Así que tranquilízate, Taro. No habrá ni un solo soldado ni tanque estadounidense ni chino desfilando por Ginza." le dice ya más que cómo explicación, cómo advertencia a Taro.

Y el ministro de Defensa y de la Región Especial, con la mano en la barbilla y pensativo, por fin se muestra más tranquilo... y empieza a pensar con lógica.

"Mmmm... creo que ya sé por donde van los tiros. Si no lo he entendido mal... permitiremos que esos tres países envíen una fuerza expedicionaria de rescate de sus ciudadanos... pero bajo nuestras condiciones. Porque de lo contrario... no les permitiremos la entrada. ¿Es así?" pregunta a sus colegas muy seriamente, siendo contestado por Morita.

"Exacto, Taro. Esa es la idea. Además... eso nos permitirá reducir nuestros gastos en Alnus, y al mismo tiempo, mantener e incluso augmentar las fuerzas allí desplegadas, que podrán ser usadas... por lo que pueda pasar" explica el primer ministro, desvelando que su intención, también es no sólo política, sino económica, de gasto.

Taro Kano, se ríe entre dientes, y le dice un poco de cachondeo "¡JA! Sabía que eras un poco tacaño, Morita. Pero no tanto. Me estás diciendo que en el fondo... lo haces para poder recortar los gastos de mantener base Alnus?" pregunta muy intrigado a Morita, quien le responde...

"Puedes decirlo así. Esos países tampoco es que estén en la mejor situación económica, pero son países desarrollados. Podremos contar con ellos para repartir los gastos y reducir los nuestros. Pero todo esto... lo acabará de negociar Sugawara mañana mismo con sus colegas de esos países" termina de explicar el Primer Ministro desviando la mirada hacia Sugawara, que le inclina la cabeza en señal de afirmación positiva.

Taro, extrañado "¿Mañana?" desviando la mirada también hacia Sugawara, que le explica, con absoluta contundencia...

"Mañana mismo vienen a Tokio los ministros de asuntos exteriores de Francia, España y Chile, acompañados de los Jefes de Estado Mayor de sus respectivas Fuerzas Armadas, para negociar los recovecos y las condiciones para permitirles entrar en nuestra Región Especial... y que fuerzas enviarán hasta aquí. Y no me preguntes por qué tan deprisa, porque ya sabes perfectamente por qué, Kano. Tienen a decenas de sus ciudadanos secuestrados por el Imperio Rebelde de Zorzal. Tienen todo el derecho a reclamar justicia por sus muchos ciudadanos muertos en los ataques y a poder actuar para rescatar a los suyos que han sido secuestrados. Y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ellos. Incluso a que Japón les preste la ayuda que necesiten. Porque nosotros, hemos pasado por lo mismo y hemos hecho lo mismo con nuestros ciudadanos secuestrados. Y por eso, les daremos permiso. No por esos países. Sino por las personas que tienen el deber de rescatar y librarlas de la injusticia." dice el joven ministro de exteriores de Japón, con gran determinación.

Taro Kano, sonriendo con tristeza y cerrando los ojos, le responde "Vaya, Sugawara. El haberte hecho tan amigo de esa jovencita noble del Imperio reconstituido, la pequeña Sherri, te ha ablandado el corazón y la mente. ¿Es verdad lo que me han dicho por ahí que te casarás con ella cuando cumpla los dieciséis?" le dice a Sugawara con cara sarcástica, cómo burlándose de él.

Sugawara, se pone muy nervioso "¡NO! E e eso... eso sólo fue en un... momento puntual, jejeje. No lo dije en serio" dice riendo estúpidamente con la mano en el cogote y cara ridícula.

Taro, ya más contento, dice "Muy bien, haré ver que me habéis convencido. Tendré que informar al General Hazama que pronto estará un poco más estrecho en su despacho de base Alnus."

Morita, vuelve a suspirar con cara de circunstancias, y termina diciendo "Aaagghh... lo sé, lo sé. La política es cómo un baile en pareja. Si no le sigues los pasos, puedes acabar pisándote los pies e incluso caerte de morros al suelo." dice ya mucho más distendido, y le responde Taro en broma "Ya lo sé, Morita. Ya te vi cómo bailabas en el banquete de la boda de tu hija. Era de vergüenza ajena" dice estallando a reír, y Morita, una vez más "Aaagghhhh... lo sé, lo sé".

El Primer Ministro Morita, se ha decidido, por complejas razones políticas o incluso geoestratégicas, el dejar entrar a esos tres países, Francia, España y Chile, a través de su portal para establecerse en base Alnus y poder realizar su misión de rescate de sus ciudadanos, en el mundo tras la puerta. Unas razones que también obedecen a los propios intereses de Japón, o al menos, de su jefe de Gobierno. Especialmente, buscando ganarse la confianza y protección política de Francia, que militarmente y políticamente, sigue siendo una potencia de primer orden. Pero... piensa lo mismo el gobierno galo?

 _ **CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 _ **Cuartel del Regimiento de Infantería 31. Madrid, España. 13:00 AM hora local.**_

El teniente Xavier Roig y su amigo Aitor Aiguren, se han convertido en los dos últimos días, en alguien un poco más conocido para sus compatriotas. Los medios españoles, que son bastante sensacionalistas, les han encumbrado cómo héroes nacionales... pero con la boca pequeña, porque al gobierno especialmente, no le interesa demasiado la exacerbación militar en un país donde el pacifismo, e incluso el anti-militarismo, tienen una presencia social bastante fuertes, fruto del recuerdo de casi 40 años de dictadura militar durante los tiempos del General Franco.

Pero lo cierto es que eso a ellos... y a los demás compañeros de su regimiento y del conjunto de la Brigada XII de Madrid, que salvó la capital de la invasión imperial, no les importa demasiado. En el comedor del cuartel, la tropa, vestidos con su ropa de trabajo (los uniformes de camuflaje), se disponen a comer. Xavier y Aitor, comen acompañados en su mesa, de otros dos compañeros y buenos amigos de su brigada: el cabo Manolo Buenaventura y la Cabo Mayor Isabel Fuentes.

"Venga... a comer!" dice con sonrisa boba Aitor, empezando a comer el cocido madrileño con una ración más del doble grande que de los demás.

"Pisha, Aitor. Frena un poco. Que hoy es noschebuena." le dice el joven cabo andaluz al sargento vasco.

Le responde la cabo rubia y de grandes pechos "No pasa nada, Manolo. Luego se pasa dos horas haciendo ejercicio y aterrorizando a los demás en los ejercicios de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y quema todas las calorías. Para la hora de cenar, cómo siempre, tendrá tanta hambre que sería capaz de comerse una oveja con la lana incluida." dice con la boca llena, con mucha ironía.

Xavier le ríe la gracia y le responde en broma "Oye, no te pases, Isabel. Necesita alimentarse bien, cómo si estuviera embarazado." dice de coña, exclamando Aitor enseñando su musculoso brazo derecho "¡Agh, dejadme en paz, aiba la ostia! ¡Que esto necesita gasolina para funcionar, y de 98 octanos, joder!" exclama comiendo con la boca abierta.

"Cómo soi los del norte de bestia, pisha. Tápate un poco la boca, que nos vas a manshar a todo." le dice Buenaventura con su habitual buen humor y salero andaluz, a lo que la cabo primero fuentes dice...

"¡Mh! ¿Ya sabéis lo que pasó ayer en Francia?" pregunta a sus demás compañeros de mesa y amigos.

"Pue... no sé, niña. Que esto no e "Sabe y ganá"" le dice despistado pero gracioso el andaluz.

"Creo que te refieres... a las condecoraciones que recibieron ayer los integrantes del 35 regimiento de infantería de la Armée de Terre en el Palacio del Elíseo, no?" dice Xavier más seriamente, siguiendo Isabel con su explicación.

"Sí. E aquí la diferencia entre un país que trata a sus soldados cómo se debe y otro que nos tiene medio abandonados a su suerte, cobrando un sueldo de miseria y que si nos entrega una medalla, será cuando se aproximen unas elecciones. Que asco de políticos tenemos en España" dice con fastidio y mala cara.

"Ya te digo, Isabé. Pa robá y inaugurá rotonda los primero. Pero pa honrá a lo hombre y mujere que han luchado por salva a mile de su compatriota... sino una medallita al meno que nos diesen permiso pa hoy y mañana, pa poder estar la nochebuena con la familia." dice quejoso Manolo.

Isabel, consultándolo en su smartphone, dice toda picarona y en broma "Bueno... la verdad es que viendo a los franceses que condecoraron ayer... el tal teniente Phillipe Gabrión ya se merece una medalla, ya. Mmmm que pedazo de tío bueno" dice mirando con cara de pervertida a la pantalla de su móvil.

"Joer, Isabel. Ya está bien que los italiano nos roben las chica en la playa en verano. ¿Pero los gabachos... Venga, no me fastidie." exclama Buenaventura, que por ser no especialmente alto ni atractivo (salvo por sus bonitos ojos azules) no tiene toda la suerte que quisiera con las... mujeres locales, y por eso el sargento vasco le contesta de broma...

"¡JA! Por eso en verano en las playas de Málaga siempre vas detrás de las extranjeras, caguen diez. El año pasado fueron las rusas. ¿Con quien intentarás ligar este año? ¿Con las suecas o con las alemanas? Nadie lo diría que estás hecho un Don Juan, Manolo." dice Aitor riendo simpático.

"¡Vagh, déjame en paz, sargento!" exclama haciéndose el ofendido.

"Bueeeno, tampoco pasa nada. A nosotros también nos condecorarán. O al menos... eso espero" dice Xavier con cara de susto ridícula, a lo que el grandote sargento vasco, exclama...

"¡Y a mi que, me caguen la mar salada! ¡Por mi si no hubiese sucedido nada, mucho mejor! ¡Pagué 65 euros por mi entrada para ver a mi Atleti, joder! ¡Eso si que me toca los cojones y no la medallita! ¡Me chafaron mis planes para el sábado!" exclama con una ridícula cara de enfado con el ceño fruncido, bebiéndose su vaso de agua de un trago, hasta que el cabo andaluz le dice de cachondeo...

"Que plane ni que oscho cuarto, pisha. Si tu atleti de seguro habría perdido contra el Real Madrid, acabaría de mala uva por la derrota de tu equipo, y en cuando llegase a tu casa de Bilbao, tu mujé se enfadaría contigo por haber estao fuera to el día, te diría que le duele la cabeza y te quedaría con las gana de hacé el amor con ella, quedándote fastidiao a mas no poder" explica con su salero andaluz, haciendo estallar de risa a Isabel y Xavier y cabreando a Aitor.

"¡Cómo dices, Manolo!? ¡Mira que si me cabreo te pego un mamporrazo que en el cuartel pasarán a llamarte el Cabo Míster Potato de lo desfigurada que te voy a dejar la cara, caguen la ostia!" dice con cabreo pero se le pasa enseguida, haciéndose el interesante "¡Ja! Además, tú no conoces a mi Marina, "pisha". La pocas noches que podemos estar juntos... acabamos rompiendo la cama, que lo sepas. Además, ella... fiuuu, que pedazo de mujer. Y eso a mi..." dice ya sonrojado, al pensar en su atractiva esposa, replicando extrañado el cabo Buenaventura...

"Tú... que. Ya sé que tu mujé está de muy buen ver. Pos eso mismo ya habéis tenido tre hija. Pero tú..." dice el andaluz sin acabar de entender a que se refiere el vasco, a lo que Xavier, haciéndose el "pícaro", le dice...

"Manolo... no te has fijado, ni una vez... cuando en las duchas de los vestuarios... del tamaño desproporcionado de la "cosa" de Aitor, mh?" dice con cara sarcástica al andaluz.

"Ya lo sé, hombre. Por eso los del regimiento de artillería le llaman en broma el M109A5 con patas" dice riendo, porque efectivamente, a Aitor los de artillería lo comparan no sólo por su tamaño y fuerza, sino también por su entrepierna, con los carros de artillería autopropulsada. Una conversación "típica" entre hombres, que a la cabo primero fuentes, la pone, cómo mujer, de muy mal humor.

Isabel, suspirando con el ceño fruncido, exclama "Aaagghhh... Chicos... cómo volváis a hablar del tamaño de vuestras "pistolas" o a comparar el pene del sargento Aiguren con un cañón de 155 mm, cojo mi plato y me voy con el aire fresco a otra parte. Seguro que con mis compañeras de la enfermería del cuartel puedo tener una conversación normal y no de macho alfa" dice malhumorada.

Xavier, sonriendo afablemente, se disculpa "Siii, lo siento. Pero al menos... nos sirve a mi y a Aitor para olvidarnos por un momento de lo que vivimos el sábado. Menudo espectáculo" acaba diciendo serio y preocupado, tono al que se suma Aiguren.

"Hasta ayer mismo estuvieron recogiendo cadáveres y limpiando la sangre y las vísceras que había por todas partes. Aquello parecía la batalla de Stalingrado, caguen sots." dice en el mismo tono.

"Sí. Pero obtuvimos la victoria e hicimos miles de prisioneros del "Imperio". La pregunta es... tendremos oportunidad de devolverles el golpe en su propio terreno cómo ellos nos lo han dado en el nuestro?" pregunta seria la cabo Fuentes.

"Masho, por qué no os olvidai de eso. ¡Que hoy es noschebuena y mañana Navidad!" dice intentando contagiar su salero a sus amigos... sin mucho éxito.

Xavier, entristeciéndose, echa un suspiro y "¿Navidad? Para mi no tiene nada de feliz. No tengo a nadie a quien ver ni con quien estar. Bueno... en realidad si. Pero ella no dejará que le vea ni siquiera en la noche del año en que toda la familia al completo se reúne alrededor de una mesa." dice ya con cara de deprimido... a lo que Aitor, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriéndole...

"Xavier... yo también quisiera poder irme a Bilbao, a pasar la nochebuena con mi mujer y mis tres preciosas hijitas, mi madre y... y... y poder... recordar a mi pobre padre que en paz descanse" dice esto... entristeciéndose mucho, a lo que Xavier, le anima, mientras Isabel le mira con compasión y Manolo le sonríe con cariño para animarle.

"Anda, Aitor. No te me pongas a llorar ahora. Puede que no cenes con tu familia de verdad. Pero yo y todos nosotros... tendremos que cenar con nuestra "otra" familia. Aquí, con nuestro regimiento. Todo ha sido porque... estamos en estado de alerta" dice el teniente seriamente.

"Exacto. Y cómo muchos sospechan... pueden movilizarnos de nuevo en..." dice pensativa cabo primero rubia de grandes pechos.

Los cuatro amigos, del regimiento de infantería 31 de la Brigada XII de Madrid, se quedan pensativos y serios, ante la perspectiva de que su regimiento, incluso toda su Brigada al completo, junto con otras de los tres ejércitos, puedan ser movilizadas hacia Japón... para travesar la puerta. Todavía lo ven cómo una posibilidad remota, y sólo saben de los rumores que vienen y van entre los oficiales pero especialmente entre los altos mandos, entre el generalato. Y es precisamente el generalato, en España, pero también en Francia y en Chile, que esperan las órdenes de quien tiene que tomar la gran decisión.

 _ **EN EL MISMO MOMENTO.**_

 _ **Palacio Imperial. Italica, Capital del Imperio Reconstituido. 11:00 PM hora local.**_

Hace sólo cuatro meses que ha heredado el honor, privilegio y absoluta responsabilidad de ostentar el reinado del Imperio. Del que los japoneses ya han llamado "Imperio Reconstituido", lo que sería, el oficial a secas. La joven emperatriz Piña Co Lada, ya bien entrada la noche, en su cuarto iluminado solamente por la luz de una vela, escribe su diario personal con una pluma sobre un cuaderno. Cuando llaman a su puerta, para informarla de algo que no le va a gustar. En un mundo donde para ellos, las comunicaciones son a caballo, y las distancias a nosotros nos cuestan horas o minutos, a ellos les cuestan incluso días, las noticias llegan con una lentitud exasperante.

"¡Majestad! ¡Majestad, soy yo!" grita la voz nerviosa de su siempre fiel consejera y paje Hamilton Uno Law.

Piña sopla sobre el libro que esconde sus secretos personales para secar la tinta y lo cierra, para levantarse a abrir, encontrándose a Hamilton acompañada de Grey Co Aldo, además de los dos guardias que custodian la puerta a lado y lado.

"Eres tú, Hamilton." se gira andando en dirección a su cama "Por un instante pensé que era mi padre queriendo saber que hago aun con la luz encendida a esas horas. No deja de tratarme cómo su niña aunque sea la emperatriz" dice Piña un tanto cansada mientras se sienta en su cama, cuando Hamilton, aun exaltada por lo que acaba de saber...

"¡Majestad Piña! ¡Es una noticia terrible! ¡Terrible!" exclama Hamilton incluso con cara de miedo, a lo que Piña, mirándola seriamente, le responde

"Debe ser algo muy serio para que vengáis a interrumpir mi sueño y mi intimidad. Luego no me eches la bronca si dices que me salen bolsas bajo los ojos por la falta de sueño" dice un tanto en broma pero seria a su paje, cuando Grey le informa de lo sucedido.

"Acabo de llegar de Alnus, majestad. Las FAD están más bien inquietas por la posible llegada de fuerzas de otros países del otro lado de la puerta. De tres países en concreto, que hace tres días, fueron atacados por... tu hermano" dice muy en serio a la emperatriz, que se queda literalmente de piedra.

"Que... acabas de decir?" dice una Piña muy sorprendida

"Lo que oye, Majestad. Los tres condes que siguen fieles a Zorzal: Herm, Calasta y Myudra, enviaron tres ejércitos a tres capitales de tres países distintos del otro lado de la puerta." le dice muy seriamente el maduro caballero a una Piña cada vez más desconcertada.

"Pero... pero... pero es imposible. El portal, el único portal... lo controla Japón. ¡Es imposible que mi hermano haya podido cruzarlo con sus ejércitos!" grita ya desconcertada del todo.

"Y está en lo cierto, majestad. Zorzal no ha usado el portal de Alnus ni nunca podrá usarlo. Y eso es lo verdaderamente extraño. Han usado tres portales distintos, los cuales se abrieron... sólo por un momento" le explica Grey, y Piña, centrándose en el asunto...

"Entonces... ha conseguido obtener el favor de algún poderoso mago? Pero incluso así... tres portales... cómo... cómo ha podido hacerlo?" dice totalmente intrigada, sin poder comprender de ninguna manera cómo su hermano, ha conseguido semejante poder, cuando Hamilton le dice...

"¡Majestad Piña! ¡No hay que temer! ¡Los hombres de verde de Japón seguro que ya están averiguando cómo lo ha hecho! ¿Verdad, Grey?" pregunta asustada al veterano caballero de corto cabello verde, quien le responde...

"Se lo he preguntado personalmente a Itami. Y él me ha dicho que la joven maestra maga Lelei La Lelena, ya está investigando por su cuenta cómo han podido abrir esos portales. Además, las propias FAD, tienen a un espía muy eficaz infiltrado en el palacio de Zorzal. Según les ha informado... dicen que tu hermano ordenó el ataque... tras recibir la visita a Palacio de un "Mago Oscuro" con unos poderes y una inteligencia extraordinarios" esto último intriga de verdad a la emperatriz, que quiere saciar su curiosidad por saber cómo lo ha podido el idiota y canta mañanas de su hermano hacer algo así... y con quien.

"¿Un mago oscuro?" pregunta muy intrigada Piña.

"Por ahora es de lo poco que saben al respecto. Pero Itami me ha prometido que en cuando tengan más detalles nos informará de todo." explica Grey, cuando Hamilton, más contenta y tranquila, intenta animar a una preocupada Piña.

"Ve que suerte, majestad Piña? Japón nos ayudará a saber que pretende tu hermano. Sea lo que sea lo que está planeando, no se lo permitirán!" le dice muy animada Hamilton a su reina, que le responde, sonriendo tímidamente "Sí... suerte tenemos de ellos"

"Sobre esto... lamento informarla que Japón no intervendrá... hasta que hayan llegado los otros países del otro lado de la puerta. Porque en esos ataques... han muerto muchos de sus súbditos, muchos aldeanos pacíficos e indefensos, y otros muchos, varias decenas, puede incluso que más de un centenar, están ahora secuestrados y muy probablemente, dentro de poco tiempo, estén trabajando cómo esclavos para Zorzal y quienes le siguen..."

Pero la explicación de Grey se ve entrecortada por una fuerte y horrible tos. Tos que hace preocupar a las dos chicas.

"¡Grey! ¿Estás bien!?" dice Hamilton preocupándose por su maestro de caballería de pequeña. Piña también se levanta a ayudarle "¡Grey! ¿Seguro que estás bien? Esa tos suena muy y muy mal. Debería verte el médico de palacio." le dice una preocupada Piña.

Grey, volviendo a encontrase mejor, les agradece "No... no es nada, majestad. Una persistente tos que últimamente me ataca sin piedad. Pero estoy bien, no tiene que preocuparse de un viejo cómo yo. Preocúpese de llevar al Imperio verdadero por el buen camino y de salvar a su pueblo de las pretensiones de tu hermano... y de lo que quieran hacerle esas tres naciones del otro lado de la puerta." le advierte Grey seriamente a la joven emperatriz que le mira en el mismo tono.

"Pero... que naciones son estas del otro lado de la puerta? ¿Cómo se llaman?" pregunta Hamilton con indisimulada curiosidad.

"Pues, por lo que me ha explicado Itami y los suyos, si no recuerdo mal... dos naciones de un continente llamado "Europa"... las cuales se llaman "Francia" y "España". Según me ha dicho, son dos naciones muy antiguas, con muchos siglos de historia, majestad." le dice a una Piña que escucha con muchísima atención y curiosidad.

"Con siglos de historia..." dice la sorprendida emperatriz.

"Y otra nación de un continente llamado "América", que se llama... Chile. Lo que no he entendido muy bien... es que España tiene un rey, cómo vos, majestad. Pero que Francia y Chile... son repúblicas" dice Grey rascándose la frente con cara de no entender ni lo que él mismo explica.

"Re... repúblicas? Qué es eso?" pregunta Hamilton sin entender ni papa, a lo que Piña dice toda seria...

"Creo que mi padre me lo explicó una vez. Es una forma de gobierno en la que obtiene el poder un senador elegido entre los demás senadores y cuyo cargo es temporal, es decir, no hereditario. Algunas naciones pequeñas o incluso ciudades-estado que el Imperio conquistó hace mucho tiempo... tenían esta forma de gobierno." explica Piña intrigada por saber que al otro lado de la puerta, existan sistemas políticos más avanzados que en su mundo.

"Quisiera explicárselo, majestad. Pero... no me acuerdo bien de todo y usted debe descansar. Será mejor que la dejemos sola. Que pase una buena noche." se postra ante su reina y sale de la habitación.

"Buenas noches, majestad Piña. Me encargaré de despertarla a la hora de siempre." le dice con la mirada endurecida pero un tanto ridícula igualmente.

La emperatriz se ríe entre dientes y le dice "Muy bien, Hamilton. Sabes que tienes que hacer, verdad?" dice con cara sarcástica, y le contesta su fiel paje "¡Sí, majestad Piña! ¡Intentarlo tres veces y si aun así no la despierto, tirarle un buen cuenco de agua helada encima, majestad!" exclama con firmeza.

Piña, sonriendo con cariño cerrando los ojos, dice simplemente "Anda, vete. Y buenas noches.", marchándose Hamilton y quedándose Piña sola de nuevo en su habitación... con el rostro serio y pensativo, dice para si misma "Entonces esperaré la pronta visita de Itami y sus hombres de verde a palacio. Y si vienen con otros hombres de verde de otras naciones del otro lado... tendré que mostrarles mis respetos y entablar relaciones para mantener la paz también con ellos"

Piña sabe ahora que su hermano, o bien ha vuelto a meter la pata o bien tiene intenciones de volver a la ofensiva no sólo contra Japón, cosa inútil, pero Zorzal es así, no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo, o contra ella misma, cosa que sí debe temer. No por sus ejércitos o lo que pueden hacerle, que con la protección de Japón, es nada. Pero sí por las consecuencias que las acciones del cabeza hueca de su hermano puedan tener directamente en el otro mundo, y de rebote, en el suyo. ¿Tiene que temer las acciones que puedan emprender esas naciones? En cuando les conozca, lo averiguará.

 _ **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE. 25 DE DICIEMBRE AÑO 20XX + 1**_

 _ **Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores. Tokio, Japón. 4:00 PM hora local.**_

En las dos últimas horas, tres aviones oficiales han ido aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio-Haneda. El _Airbus A310-340_ de la Armée de l'Air que trae hasta Tokio al ministro de asuntos exteriores francés, Valery Garçon y el Jefe de Estado Mayor francés, General Francois Gaullinpac. El también _Airbus A310-340_ de la Fuerza Aérea Española, que ha llevado desde Madrid hasta Tokio a la ministra de exteriores española Ana Lobato y al Jefe de Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas Armadas Españolas, el General Raul Trillo. Y finalmente, el _Boeing 737-330QC_ de la Fuerza Aérea de Chile o FACH, que trae consigo al Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores chileno, Benjamin Satrusti y al Jefe del Estado Mayor Conjunto, el General Fulgencio Arrimas.

Todos ellos... deben reunirse con sus correspondientes homólogos japoneses: el ministro de asuntos exteriores de Japón Koji Sugawara... aunque no con el Jefe del Estado Mayor Conjunto, sino con el Coronel Ryuuzaki de las JGSDF.

Todos, a las cuatro en punto de la tarde llegan al moderno edificio del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores de Japón, situado en el distrito de Kasumigaseki, en el barrio especial tokiota de Chiyoda (uno de los 23 que componen Tokio), llevados en sendos coches oficiales. Se encierran en una gran sala, presidida por una gran mesa rectangular, en un extremo de la cual, con un banderín japonés, se sientan los dos representantes de Japón, en un lateral, los cuatro representantes europeos, y en el otro lado, los sudamericanos, con sendas banderitas delante de sus países. Una reunión hecha en un día que se supone que nadie trabaja... pero para ellos, el tiempo para tomar una decisión definitiva, les aprieta y mucho.

El ministro Koji Sugawara, abre la reunión.

"Señores... señora. Gracias por haber asistido a esta reunión entre nuestros países para determinar los términos exactos bajo los cuales sus respectivas fuerzas militares, podrán hacer uso de nuestra puerta de acceso a la Región Especial. Antes que nada... y cómo representante del gobierno y del pueblo japonés... quiero darles mis más sinceras condolencias por el gran número de víctimas que sufrieron en sus respectivos países." dice Sugawara con cierta y verdadera tristeza en su rostro, a lo que inmediatamente, le responde su homologo francés...

"Se las agradecemos, ministro Sugawara. En serio. Pero... cómo sabrá... hoy es navidad. Aquí en Japón quizás hagan otra cosa. Pero en nuestros países, deberíamos estar en nuestros hogares con nuestras familias. Sin embargo... la situación es de tal importancia, que debemos olvidarnos de lo que es hoy y encontrar una solución... lo antes posible. Porque esas personas, sobre las cuales tengo algo importante que decirle a usted... no pueden esperar." dice muy seriamente... y también queriendo informar de que muchos de los desaparecidos en el ataque imperial de París...

"Comprendo la situación, ministro Garçón." le responde con tono diplomático "Y no se preocupe. Nuestro embajador en París ya nos ha informado sobre nuestros conciudadanos secuestrados por el Imperio Rebelde de Zorzal."

"En ese caso... por qué no vamos directos al grano, ministro?" responde incisivo el ministro francés, a lo que Sugawara le responde.

"Quiero que sepan... que el Primer Ministro Morita está dispuesto a que ustedes puedan enviar una expedición de rescate a la cual nuestro país, Japón, ahora que sabemos que al menos una veintena de nuestros ciudadanos fueron secuestrados en París, desea sumarse. Pero también... donde nosotros, Japón, impondremos nuestras condiciones, las cuales, espero, no sean de su desagrado." dice Sugawara cada vez más serio, cuando la ministra española, Ana Lobato, levanta la mano para preguntar.

"Disculpe, ministro Sugawara, pero... tengo una duda. ¿Acaso deberemos pedir permiso para todo a ustedes, Japón, para actuar y rescatar a nuestros ciudadanos?" pregunta con acara amable pero con intención claramente aclaradora porque desconfía un poco de las intenciones de los japoneses.

A lo que su homólogo chileno, añade "Eso es algo que nos gustaría esclarecer. Si podremos actuar con cierta libertad para cumplir con nuestra misión dentro de sus reglas... o estas mismas reglas nos impedirán de hacer nada, hasta el punto que cuando localicemos a nuestros ciudadanos... ya sea demasiado tarde." acaba advirtiendo muy seriamente el ministro chileno, a lo que añade "Sepan ustedes... que la Presidenta Valentina tiene especial interés en reclamar justicia por las víctimas y los secuestrados... porque ella misma presenció con sus propios ojos la masacre desde su despacho del Palacio de la Moneda" dice esto último provocando cierta impresión entre todos los demás.

"Vaya. Debió de ser literalmente cómo una pesadilla, ministro Satrusti." le dice un tanto horrorizado su homologo francés.

"Desde luego. Entiendo ahora porque Chile tiene aun más interés que nosotros en meterse en la puerta." dice la ministra española con cierta lástima.

Añadiendo Satrusti "Nosotros no tenemos el más mínimo interés en ningún recurso de la puerta. Ya somos el mayor productor mundial de cobre. Únicamente queremos rescatar a los nuestros y reclamar justicia por nuestras víctimas. Nada más." exclama con firmeza e incluso indignación.

Sugawara, bajando la cabeza y compasivo, responde "Lo sabemos. Nuestro embajador en Santiago de Chile nos ha dado fiel testimonio." echa un suspiro para parar unos segundos, y alza la mirada, respondiendo a la ministra "Entiendo que todavía desconfíe de nosotros, ministra Lobato" le responde Sugawara, sin abandonar un ápice su tono diplomático y educado "Pero ustedes son aquí los invitados. No obstante, le repito que Japón les ayudará en todo lo que deseen para rescatar a sus ciudadanos, porque los nuestros y los suyos, están en el mismo saco. El saco de Zorzal. Y por lo tanto... nuestras cuatro naciones deberán remar en la misma dirección para liberar a nuestros conciudadanos."

La ministra Ana Lobato, sonriendo con cierta tristeza "Comprendido, ministro. Y no me lo tenga en cuenta, por favor. En nombre del Presidente del gobierno de España, Pedro Costa, estoy aquí para alcanzar un acuerdo lo antes posible" le responde igualmente diplomática.

"Se lo agradezco" dice un sonriente Sugawara. "Las condiciones que pedimos, no son nada del otro mundo. Pero son estas. Primera, a Francia y España, que no pidan apoyo ni intervención a la OTAN para que acudan aquí con ustedes. Del mismo modo, Chile, no debe hacer lo mismo con la Organización de Estados Americanos. De lo contrario... Japón no les permitirá el acceso a nuestra puerta. Lo último que desea mi gobierno... es que los Estados Unidos, aprovechando esta circunstancia, pueda infiltrar sus fuerzas tanto en Ginza cómo en Alnus y controlar ellos la situación. Algo que Japón no piensa permitir. Segundo... ustedes podrán enviar una limitada fuerza a través de nuestro portal, con sus correspondientes vehículos, equipos, armamento y municiones. No obstante... no podrán traer determinado tipo de armamentos, los cuales quedan absolutamente prohibidos. Me estoy refiriendo a cualquier clase de arma química, bacteriológica y por supuesto... nuclear. Tampoco a armas cómo bombas de fragmentación, minas anti-persona, municiones prohibidas por la convención de Ginebra. Y tercero... una... recomendación, que creo que el Coronel Ryuuzaki la explicará mucho mejor que yo." termina explicando el apuesto ministro japonés, pasando la explicación al ancho y fuerte militar japonés con su uniforme verde de coronel de las JGSDF repleto a mas no poder de galones.

"Sí, ministro Sugawara. ¡Ejem! Me presentaré. Soy el Coronel Ryuuzaki, director de la sala de guerra de la JSDF, así cómo asesor del Ministro de Defensa Taro Kano para asuntos militares de la Región Especial. Cómo bien ha explicado el ministro... quisiera darles algunas recomendaciones, que hemos aprendido por experiencia propia. Nosotros, en base Alnus, tenemos desplegada una fuerza terrestre y aérea formada por aproximadamente 10000 hombres y mujeres de nuestro personal. En dicha región, disponemos de un regimiento acorazado, el 1º de combate. Disponemos de una fuerza aérea de combate de helicópteros, el 4º regimiento aerotransportado. Sumando a todo esto, un amplio despliegue de varios batallones de reconocimiento, así cómo las fuerzas de defensa de la propia base Alnus. Por lo que se refiere a nuestra fuerza aérea, disponemos de hasta dos compañías de fuerzas aerotransportadas, así cómo sus correspondientes aviones de transporte. Finalmente, una única escuadrilla de dos aparatos F-4EJ Phantom, con sus tripulaciones y equipo de mantenimiento." termina de explicar, dejando a los jefes de Estado Mayor de los demás países un tanto asombrados.

"Increíble. ¿Sólo con eso han conseguido doblegar a todo un ejercito de decenas de miles de hombres y monstruos?" exclama con sorpresa el General Arrimas de Chile.

"Por lo que nos ha descrito cualquier otro colega podría creer que está hablando del ejército de un país del tercer mundo" dice más serio y sereno el General francés, Gaullinpac.

"Y no sólo eso, señores. Lo hacen además, con lo más anticuado de su arsenal. Incluso con armas de desecho, tengo entendido" dice el General español con tímida sonrisa en la cara.

El coronel japonés con barba, prosigue su explicación "Lo que les estoy diciendo... es que nosotros no les obligaremos a que traigan hasta aquí sus "deshechos". Si que les recomendaría que trajeran vehículos nuevos o que estén en perfecto estado de funcionamiento, porque les tocará recorrer largas distancias, se lo aseguro. Y sobre el armamento... no importa que sea antiguo o nuevo. Pero preferiríamos... que usasen municiones compatibles con las nuestras. Dicho en otras palabras... si ustedes aceptan correr con los gastos... Japón les puede proporcionar a sus fuerzas de Alnus combustible, municiones, alimentos frescos y permiso para usar nuestras instalaciones de entrenamiento y campos de tiro o incluso que sus fuerzas entrenen conjuntamente con las nuestras. Ustedes pero, deberán traer sus propios vehículos, armas, aeronaves y uniformes. Así cómo medicinas, alimentos envasados y otros productos básicos de primera necesidad del tipo que sean. ¿Lo han entendido?" terminando de exponer algunas de las condiciones que Japón pide para que la expedición de rescate pueda establecerse en Alnus y empezar a actuar. Pero advierte también "¡Ah! Y una última cosa. Debe quedarles claro... que base Alnus... es una base de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón. Y que su comandante en Jefe... es el General Koichiro Hazama. Ustedes, para organizar y coordinar sus fuerzas con las nuestras, deben enviar un General de División que dirija el grueso de sus fuerzas. Pero estos... deberán estar bajo el mando de nuestro General y consultarle previamente cualquier operación que quieran realizar, tras haber consultado y recibido el visto bueno de sus respectivos gobiernos. ¿Está claro?"

Ryuuzaki dice esto último cómo si fuese un profesor a sus alumnos de escuela. Quiere dejar completamente claro, que Base Alnus es japonesa, y que su comandante en jefe seguirá siendo japonés, teniendo él el control de la situación.

"Bien. Habiendo aclarado esto... que piensa aportar a Alnus... cada uno de sus países. General Gaullinpac, empieza usted." dando paso al General francés.

"¡Ejem! Coronel Ryuuzaki... en nuestro caso, yo y mi colega español, hemos decidido conjuntamente que fuerzas enviar. Por parte de Francia, decirle que enviaremos, de momento, una compañía de infantería ligera compuesta por unos 80 hombres, provenientes de la misma unidad que heroicamente, defendió París de la agresión imperial. Del 35 regimiento de infantería. Ellos ya los enfrentaron y saben cómo luchan las fuerzas imperiales. También destinaremos una única compañía de fuerzas aerotransportadas, con helicópteros, proporcionando al menos dos helicópteros de ataque Tiger. También estamos estudiando enviar al menos dos drones de reconocimiento. Y por lo demás... enviar una única escuadrilla no de la Armée de l'Air... sino de la Aeronavale. Con dos Dassault Super Etendard, que este mismo año... iban a ser retirados del servicio. Con sus correspondientes municiones y... misiles de todo tipo." termina explicando el General Francés.

"Gracias, General Gaullinpac. General Trillo. Su turno." pasando el turno de palabra al General español.

"Señor. España por su parte no se puede permitir un gran despliegue, pero... hemos pactado con los franceses que enviar... y hemos decidido, por nuestra parte, enviar también una compañía de infantería, con sus correspondientes vehículos por supuesto, más una batería de artillería. A parte de esto, una única escuadrilla aérea de nuestra flotilla aeronaval compuesta por dos aparatos Harrier... así cómo otra batería de artillería anti-aérea." termina de exponer el General español... dejando a Ryuuzaki un tanto descolocado.

"¿? Un momento, señores. ¿Significa eso... que ninguno de sus países... piensan enviar tanques?" pregunta extrañado el coronel japonés.

"Ejem, ejem" dice echándose la el puño cerrado ante la boca el General chileno, Arrimadas.

"¿General Arrimas?" desviando la mirada hacia Arrimadas, que responde...

"No se preocupe, coronel Ryuuzaki. Nosotros proporcionaremos los tanques. Cómo nos ha sugerido, es recomendable que destinemos el material más viejo disponible. Tanto España cómo Francia sólo tienen disponibles carros modernos. Pero nosotros... al igual que sus Tipo 74 de la década de 1970... disponemos aun de muchos Leopard I, mas o menos contemporáneos a sus viejos carros, coronel. Por lo tanto, hemos acordado entre los tres, que nosotros proporcionaremos una compañía entera de carros Leopard I, las cuales tengo entendido usan el mismo cañón L7 de 105mm con lo que sus municiones son compatibles. A parte de esto, sólo una compañía de infantería ligera con sus correspondientes vehículos. Ah, y por parte aérea... destinaremos también una escuadrilla formada por dos Northrop F-5E." termina de explicar el ya casi anciano general chileno.

Ryuuzaki, acaba diciendo en broma "Desde luego... no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Zorzal ahora mismo. No sabe la que se le viene encima" todos le ríen el comentario

Entonces, Sugawara, añade "En ese caso... estamos todos de acuerdo?" dice sonriendo confiado, mirando a todos... y el ministro francés, en nombre de todos...

"Estamos de acuerdo, ministro Sugawara" a lo que esté responde, con cara segura y confiada "Perfecto. En ese caso... Zorzal pronto recibirá su debido merecido.

Los cuatro países, han conseguido alcanzar el acuerdo para poder entrar Francia, España y Chile en base Alnus... y para que los cuatro, suman fuerzas para actuar, juntos y cómo un solo hombre, contra un enemigo: el Imperio Rebelde de Zorzal Al Caesar. O eso... creerán en un principio. Porque en realidad...

 _ **CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 _ **Base Alnus. Región Especial. 8:30 PM horario japonés**_

Cómo suele hacer al final del día para desconectar (y cómo se suele hacer también en España al terminar la jornada laboral al ir al bar con los amigos) Itami se pasa por la taberna atendida por la antigua guerrera conejo, Delilah, junto con otros humanos. Itami, Rory Mercury y Hao Da Dushi, sentados en una de las mesas, esperan que les traigan sus jarras de cerveza.

Llega Delilah con tres jarras y se las deja sobre la mesa, toda contenta y alegre cómo es habitual en ella "Aquí tenéis. Tres cervezas bien frías."

"Gracias. Al terminar te lo pago, de acuerdo?" dice Itami disculpándose con cara de circunstancias.

Delilah, sonriente "¡No pasa nada, Itami! ¡Te lo apunto en tu cuenta!" acabando por regresar a atender a otros clientes.

"Oye, Itami" le pregunta la elfa oscura.

"¿Mh?" mirando de reojo mientras echa un primer largo trago de cerveza a Dushi, quien explica con cara seria...

"No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo podría Zorzal hacer eso? Ni siquiera Lelei sabe que clase de magia han utilizado para poder abrir tres portales simultáneamente. También es cierto que esa poderosa magia, no deben dominarla del todo bien, porque sólo consiguieron mantener esos portales abiertos por un tiempo muy limitado." dice toda intrigada.

Itami, dejando la jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa y limpiándose la espuma de los morros, le responde cómo si nada "Le das demasiadas vueltas"

Rory, que también termina de echar un trago a su jarra, mirando con cara contenta a Itami "Me gustan los hombres que no se dejan llevar por el pánico."

Dushi, sin entender nada, replica molesta "¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos? ¿No os dais cuenta lo que Zorzal tiene en su poder?"

"Porque no es cosa de Zorzal. O al menos... eso cree Lelei." dice otra vez cómo si nada, echando otro trago de su jarra, dejando a la elfa oscura aun más desconcertada.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es cosa de Zorzal? Si han sido sus ejércitos los que han cruzado por esos tres portales a tu mundo, Itami!" exclama un tanto enfadada.

Rory, ya con la cara sonrojada por el alcohol, le responde "Por la sencilla razón que es un idiota. Y los idiotas no pueden ser magos tan extraordinarios. Así de simple, Yao" dice toda segura de si misma, cómo es normal en ella, echando otro trago de su jarra, cuando llega...

"Estabas aquí, Itami" dice la voz siempre segura y confiada de Akira Yanagida.

Itami, mirándole mal, le responde medio de cachondeo "Ey ey ey... no me vayas a mandar ahora papeleo a estas horas de la noche. Mi jornada ya ha terminado. Tengo derecho a mis 30 minutos en la taberna, me oyes?" dice con una ridícula mala cara.

Yanagida, se ríe entre dientes y le responde "Tranquilo, hombre, Sólo vengo a charlar y..."

"¡Akira!" exclama muy alegre Delilah al ver a Yanagida... con quien hace poco tiempo que ha empezado una relación. Se acerca a él... y le da un beso en la mejilla, diciéndole sonriente "¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No estás aun trabajando con el General Hazama?"

"El General quería hablar con su mujer y sus hijos por Meinstream, así que me ha dejado marchar un poco más temprano. Oye... ahora tengo que hablar con Itami. ¿Quedamos juntos cuando termines de la taberna? ¿Vamos al mismo banco de siempre... a ver la luna llena?" dice con voz y pose de... galán, a lo que Delilah, poniéndose nerviosa y roja cómo un tomate...

"¿ ver la luna llena? ¿T tú y yo solos? ¡C cl claro! Jajajaja!" riendo sonrojada con cara de tonta. "Termino a las diez. Nos vemos luego" acaba por despedirse, sonriente y dándole otro beso en la mejilla a Yanagida.

Itami, con sonrisa boba y cara burlona, cómo fastidiando a Yanagida, le dice "Vaya vaya vaya, eh? La señorita coneja ha encontrado su "zanahoria", eh" Jijiji" dice Itami burlándose, y Yanagida, arreglándose las gafas y con mala cara le responde "¡JA! Métete en tus asuntos." pero acaba por sentarse en la cuarta silla libre, junto a Itami, Rory y Dushi

Pero Itami, volviendo a la seriedad, le pregunta "De qué querías hablar".

Yanagida le explica seriamente "Por si aun no te has enterado... esta tarde tu viejo amigo del ministerio de asuntos exteriores, Sugawara, ha conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con los tres países atacados por Zorzal. Lo que significa..."

Itami, igualmente serio, le responde "Que dentro de muy poco... las fuerzas de Francia, España y Chile, estarán aquí mismo con nosotros, para combatir a un enemigo común."

"Algo más que eso, Itami." le advierte Yanagida seriamente "Por un lado, esos tres países... pero también Japón, deben rescatar a los ciudadanos que los ejércitos de Zorzal, secuestraron en esas ciudades. Porque en París, veinte de nuestros ciudadanos, fueron tomados cómo prisioneros por el ejército imperial. Y por otro... Japón ha llegado a un acuerdo tácito con Francia, para que ese país europeo, que es miembro permanente del Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas, vete cualquier proposición de los Estados Unidos, Rusia o China, incluso de su vecina y aliada Gran Bretaña, para que la puerta de Ginza no pase precisamente bajo control de la ONU, que en realidad, significaría pasar bajo control de los yanquis y del partido comunista chino. Los franceses defenderán la misma idea que nosotros: el portal está en Japón y es suelo japonés. Ninguna otra nación del mundo, salvo que Japón se lo autorice, debe poder utilizar el portal. Por eso... a esas tres naciones pero especialmente a Francia... se les permitirá usar la puerta y entrar... en nuestro tesoro" acaba diciendo muy seriamente, con lo que Itami acaba suspirando, pensativo... cuando Rory, ya medio borracha...

"Mmmm... y entre esos franceses... está ese pedazo de hombre que sale en vuestros "periódicos" y que es tan atractivo, llamado Phillipe Gabrion? Aigh... ojalá venga aquí. Me gustaría conocerle" dice con una voz aun más sensual que de costumbre.

Dushi, mirándole mal de reojo, le replica "Que vergüenza. Una apóstol de Emroy hablando cómo una simple ramera".

"Seré simple, pero al menos vivo la vida. No cómo otros" dice soltando una puya toda presumida y Dushi echa un suspiro de resignación con el ceño fruncido

Itami, con cara ridícula de circunstancias, dice en voz baja "Sí fuera así, por lo menos me dejaría un poco en paz a mi. Pobre francés, cuando venga aquí...", a lo que Rory, mirándole mal le dice ofendida "¿Qué has dicho?"

Itami, con cara idiota de susto "¿Eh? ¿Yo? Nada, nada, mujer, jejejeje." acaba riendo estúpidamente, sin poder evitar la mirada de reojo perturbadora de Rory, y Yanagida, echándose la mano a la frente, suspirando, exclama "Aaagghhh... que panda de idiotas".

 _ **VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 _ **Localización desconocida del norte de Siria, cerca de la frontera turca. 4:40 AM hora local**_

En medio de la nada, del desierto, la vieja camioneta Mercedes-Benz de color no se sabe cual, sino más bien óxido, circula a la velocidad que puede con las luces apagadas. Han cruzado la frontera turca ilegalmente hace horas... y saben que están, muy probablemente, en territorio de ISIS. En cuando llegan al punto indicado por el GPS... de uso militar, detienen la camioneta. Se bajan de ella tres individuos con la cabeza cubierta con un turbante y un pañuelo palestino alrededor del cuello, con ropa de camuflaje, pero con un elemento externo que les delata: las armas que llevan sobre la espalda. Fusiles de asalto _FN SCAR L_ pintados con camuflaje para el desierto, con miras de precisión de último grito y láser. Dos de ellos, uno que se puede ver por sus manos y lo poco que deja entrever su turbante, que es un hombre de raza negra... y otro que es un hombre muy joven, de entorno los 20 años, con ojos azules y que se le puede distinguir algún pelo pelirrojo encima sus ojos. La tercera, una mujer, blanca y de cabellos oscuros, vigila la pantalla de una especie de tablet, que en realidad es otro dispositivo de uso militar mucho más potente y sofisticado.

Los dos tipos, descargan de la parte trasera de la camioneta... una especie de máquina. Una maquina con semejanza a un pulpo mecánico invertido, con ocho brazos robóticos unidos a una estructura central con carcasa de algún material de alta tecnología. Dentro de esa carcasa alargada, electrónica tan sofisticada y secreta, que nadie más en el mundo, conoce.

Una vez descargada de la camioneta, los dos hombres cavan un agujero con una pala en el suelo arenoso, hasta que es lo bastante grande para que la muy extraña máquina, se pueda enterrar completamente en vertical y lo vuelven a tapar... hasta quedar cubierto. Una vez hecho, la mujer, con un teléfono de satélite, llama a alguien, diciendo...

"... Está hecho. La cuarta araña está en su red. … en las coordenadas precisas. … Entendido. Regresamos según el plan previsto." cuelga y le llama la atención a los demás dos tipos "Marchamos en cinco minutos hacia la posición limbo uno uno omega cero. Allí nos vendrá a recoger un V-22 de nuestra sección. Si tenéis que echar una meada o fumaros un cigarrillo, aprovechad el momento" dice toda seca y áspera a los otros dos hombres.

Y efectivamente... mientras uno en un rincón, el negro, echa una meada, el otro ellos, aprovecha para fumarse un pitillo. Quitándose el turbante de la cabeza... y bajándose un poco el pañuelo palestino del cuello que le cubría hasta la boca, el tipo en cuestión se saca una cajetilla ya abierta de cigarrillos Malboro, se mete uno entre los labios, y con un Zippo, se lo enciende, chupando una primera calada y echando una larga bocanada de humo... mirando con una maliciosa sonrisa el humo que sube hacia arriba... hacia el cielo estrellado y con media luna, completamente libre de contaminación lumínica.

El Tipo... es un hombre muy joven, de sólo 20 años, con el cabello pelirrojo corto, despeinado, y una barba también pelirroja de una semana... y de ojos azules. Unos ojos que tienen algo... que no parece de este mundo. Y es normal: porque no lo son.

El tipo, mirando al cielo sonriendo maliciosamente, con su cigarrillo humeando entre labios, simplemente dice...

"Eres estúpido... hermano Zorzal"

¿Este tipo con este aspecto, metido de lleno con lo que todo parece indicar, que es un equipo de la Central de Inteligencia de Estados Unidos en un país en plena guerra civil cómo Siria... y enterrando una muy extraña y ultra sofisticada máquina bajo el suelo... es Daibo? El mismo Daibo, el hermano de Zorzal al Caesar? Sí: él mismo. No hacía falta preguntarse cómo había llamado al director General de la CIA si se supone que estaba en el mundo tras la puerta: en realidad, estaba en nuestro mundo. Y sí, os preguntáis, como diantre lo ha hecho y desde cuando está en nuestro mundo, trabajando ni más ni menos que cómo agente de operaciones encubiertas de la CIA. Esto recibirá respuesta, bastante más adelante, en otro episodio. Otra pregunta que cabe preguntarse ahora es... qué es esta extraña máquina con forma de araña o pulpo que han enterrado en pleno desierto de Siria?

Pero a parte de esta trama muy y muy oscura... lo que inmediatamente llegará a la puerta de Ginza, en cuestión de pocas semanas, es la llegada de la fuerza expedicionaria de Francia, España y Chile, que se unirán a Japón, en una nueva operación de acción, represalia contra Zorzal y liberación de ciudadanos secuestrados. Y en medio de esto, un extraño señor con gafas muy extraño que en teoría trabaja para el tío Sam pero que en realidad... tiene ganas de liarla parda. Sólo cabe decir, irónicamente... navidad, "dulce" navidad.

 _Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de GATE: y la coalición de Liberación fue a Pelear Allí. Respirad un poco y frotaros los ojos si es necesario después de leer el final de este capítulo. Y tened paciencia, porque en unos pocos días, habrá más. Una vez más, sed buenos chicos y dejad vuestros comentarios, con la cantidad de lecturas que estoy teniendo... que parece que se os haya comido la lengua el gato._

 _P.D. Contestando al Review de "Charly Meiou", muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tus ánimos, de verdad. A mi me sabe mal también por lo del partido... y más tener que escribir sobre el Madrid cuando yo soy del Barça, y más este año que nos han ganado la Champions (- _ -) Bromas aparte, al final ya has visto cómo pudo llamar Diabo. Ya mucho más adelante sabrás cómo ha llegado hasta aquí sin pasar por Alnus. Respecto a tus ideas sobre escribir tu propio fanfic de GATE, antes que nada espero que ya te hayas mirado el anime (demasiado moe para mi gusto pero muy bueno) y leído el manga (el cual aun está publicándose, va por el tomo 57, y cuyo diseño de personajes es más crudo y las escenas de violencia mucho más viscerales). Dicho esto, la historia y la trama debes elegirlas tú, pero si que puedo darte unos pocos consejos: idea una buena trama para la historia, que enganche y te mantenga intrigado al final de cada capítulo, dejándote con ganas de más. Segundo, cúrrate los personajes, no sólo los personajes propios de la historia de Gate (Itami, Rory, Tuka, Lelei, etc.), sobre todo los que tú idees y crees, darles vida propia y una personalidad y aspecto interesantes (no hace falta que sea realista al 100%) que para eso es ficción), pero unos personajes "buenos" con los que te irías de cañas y los personajes "malos" con los que no querrías quedarte encerrado en un ascensor. Y finalmente, también trabaja bien cómo escribes (no sólo la ortografía por supuesto), sino el estilo con el que escribas, que sea fluido, amable o incluso divertido, o serio cuando lo requiera el momento. Estas son mis premisas, pero cómo diría Grouxo Marx, sino te gustan estos consejos, busca otros, ya que debe ser tu historia y debe tener tu propio estilo. Espero haberte sido de ayuda y que comentes el tercer capítulo._


	5. Movilización Total

**Capítulo 4. Movilización total**

 _ **TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS. 14 DE ENERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 _ **Tianangmeng. Pekín, China. 9:00 AM hora local.**_

La nación que dirige desde hace tres años con mano de hierro y sin oposición visible alguna por razones obvias, es la más poblada del mundo y puede que incluso, una nueva super-potencia. Una nación, cuya cultura e incluso civilización, presume de ser mucho más profunda y rica que la de cualquier otro lugar del mundo, porque para ellos, Confucio y sus enseñanzas son más significativas que las de Descartes o Omero. Nada que ver con lo que se ha convertido: un verdadero gigante con pies de barro.

El Presidente de la República Popular de China, Tou Tokochou, cómo cualquier "colega" de otro lugar del mundo, tenía ya bastantes problemas internos que afrontar, con la diferencia que él no tiene que preocuparse de la oposición, porque es acallada, perseguida o encarcelada, o de lo muy mal que lo haga, porque las quejas que la ciudadanía china deja en las redes sociales, son sistemáticamente censuradas y acalladas por el sistema.

La profunda desaceleración económica, la corrupción descontrolada, el preocupante envejecimiento de la población por la política de hijo único, las protestas pro democráticas en Hong Kong, los graves problemas de contaminación por todo el país por la masiva industrialización que empieza a ir en fuerte retroceso. Sumando a tooodo esto, los problemas externos, cómo las relaciones conflictivas con casi todos los países vecinos: Vietnam, Filipinas, Malasia, Indonesia, Taiwan, y especialmente, Japón. Un país con quien está en malas, muy malas relaciones no sólo por un pasado terrible que Japón dejó en China y que no viene a cuento explicar ahora, sino por unas islas bajo soberanía japonesa que China reclama cómo suyas (las islas Senkaku) y por algo que los japoneses tienen y controlan desde hace año y medio: el portal de Ginza.

El Presidente Tokochou, llega andando acompañado de su escolta a su gran despacho presidencial de Tianangmeng. Generales del Ejército Popular de Liberación, así cómo el Ministro de Seguridad del Estado y el Ministro de Exteriores del país, ya le están esperando con unas caras no precisamente amigables. Y es que mientras muchos en la cúpula de poder china quieren actuar, el presidente chino, hombre culto educado en universidades de prestigio occidentales y gran sabedor de los escritos de Confucio, tiene una posición de moderación... en apariencia.

"Recuerden estas palabras, camaradas. El hombre que comete un error y no lo corrige comete otro error mayor." dice el presidente chino, pronunciando una frase de Confucio, llenándose con una tetera de porcelana china de las más fina y delicada, una taza de te rojo del mismo juego.

"¿Se refiere tal vez... al fiasco de nuestra operación en esos baños termales de Japón hace más de un año?" pregunta un tanto extrañado el Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, a lo que sigue "Los japoneses fueron mucho más precavidos de lo esperado y se nos adelantaron, camarada Presidente. Añadiendo además... uno de los seres fantásticos del otro lado de la puerta que se metió en medio. Un ser... inmortal e inmune a las balas. Por no mencionar que el FSB y la CIA también estaban allí. No pudimos hacer nada." acaba diciendo con aun más mala cara, a lo que uno de los Generales del Ejército Popular de Liberación, exclama con ira...

"¡Pero camarada Presidente! ¿Es que no es usted consciente, de lo que hoy mismo está sucediendo en Japón!? ¡Algo que deberían haber hecho nuestras tropas hace tiempo!" exclama furioso mientras Tokochou se sienta en su butaca de piel tras su mesa, bajo el escudo oficial chino de cuatro estrellas amarillas sobre fondo rojo y al lado del mástil con la bandera china.

Tokochou, echando un sorbo de su taza de te, le replica tan tranquilo "La fuerza no sirve de nada cuando no tienes la razón. Al menos, de cara al resto del mundo. Podríamos atacar e invadir Japón e instaurar un régimen títere afín a nuestros intereses... y el resto del mundo no se atrevería a hacer nada. Pero eso es en su teoría, General. A la realidad, la historia podría ser distinta. Y no me apetece averiguarlo." dice mirando por encima del hombro al General del brazo armado del PCCH, a lo que sigue diciendo "Lo que si es obvio e indiscutible, es que el Kantei ha hecho últimamente muy buenas migas con el Palacio del Elíseo. Y también con el Palacio de la Moncloa y el Palacio de la Moneda. Y que en las Naciones Unidas, eso se ha visto ya reflejado. Hemos presentado dos resoluciones para que la puerta de Ginza pase bajo control de la ONU, y que, por supuesto... las empresas que se encarguen de la extracción de materias primas, sean chinas. Por supuesto, en "nombre" de la humanidad." dice con ironía maliciosa, cómo queriendo decir que el régimen chino defiende únicamente sus intereses sin importar el resto del mundo. "¿Pero que han hecho los franceses? Vetar nuestra proposición, alegando que el mundo del portal aun no es seguro para cruzar y que éste se encuentra en territorio soberano de Japón. Se nota que fueron ellos quienes inventaron el término de _real politique_ " diciendo esto último con ironía.

El General, de nuevo, le vuelve a advertir con enfado "Camarada Presidente. Hoy aviones de transporte militares de Francia, España y Chile aterrizarán en bases aéreas de Japón, trayendo consigo las tropas y mandos. Al mismo tiempo, en los puertos militares, los barcos de transporte, descargan vehículos tanto ligeros cómo pesados, incluyendo helicópteros, aviones de combate, y por supuesto, armas y municiones. ¿Es usted consciente de lo que significa eso?"

El presidente, terminándose la taza de te rojo y juntando sus manos bajo su barbilla, dice intrigante "Lo siento, General. Pero el brazo armado del partido no me serviréis para esto. No quiero empezar la tercera guerra mundial. Lo que quiero es aliviar la situación de China. Sigo pensando que la "Región Especial de Japón", sería la solución a nuestros problemas. Podríamos destinar allí prácticamente a la mitad de nuestra población de 1300 millones. Podríamos destinar allí los excedentes de nuestra producción industrial. Incluso destinar allí nuestras industrias y poder disfrutar de una China limpia. Y por supuesto, inculcar a los habitantes de ese mundo, los beneficios del socialismo. Incluso ustedes, General... podrían realizar todas las maniobras que quisieran y testar las armas de destrucción masiva que quisieran. En ese mundo los tratados y convenios... no existen. Las quejas de los habitantes locales, entre una mayoría de chinos, ya no tendrían ninguna importancia." acaba diciendo con aires de superioridad, porque según sus planes, el imperio, los elfos, los orcos, todos los habitantes del otro lado de la puerta, pasarían a ser o una mera atracción turística, o directamente, nada para el régimen de Pekín.

El General del PLA, sin salir de su enfado, vuelve a exclamar "¡Pero señor presidente! ¡Los deseos están muy bien! ¡Pero y ahora!? ¡Dejaremos que esos tres países nos pasen la mano por la cara!? ¡Usted mismo reclama que China necesita urgentemente de ese nuevo mundo! ¡Nos hemos apoderado de buena parte de las aguas del mar de China meridional! ¿Y que ha hecho el resto del mundo ante nuestra demostración de poder? ¡Nada! ¡Porque no quieren enfrentar al cada vez más poderoso dragón chino! ¡Y si nos apoderamos de la puerta por la fuerza..."

El presidente, indiferente, le responde "Le he escuchado suficiente, General. Retírese."

"Pero... camarada Presidente..." dice él y los otros generales que se han quedado descompuestos.

"Retírese. Y que tenga un buen día." le dice un indiferente Tokochou, y sus generales salen de la sala con el rabo entre las piernas, a lo que Tokochou, echando un suspiro, dice "Aaagghhh.. el brazo armado del partido se está volviendo demasiado pretencioso. Espero que les esté vigilando bien para que no hagan ninguna estupidez, Ministro Hang" acaba diciendo mirando al ministro de seguridad del Estado, quien le responde...

"Nada que temer, camarada presidente. Tenemos un ejército que sabe desfilar mejor que ningún otro, pero cuyos mandos están más preocupados por su propio escalafón de poder en el partido que en proteger al país. Les tenemos bajo control." dice todo confiado e incluso amenazante.

"¿Sigue en marcha el operativo para introducir al menos uno de nuestros espías en Alnus? ¿Cómo avanzan los preparativos?" pregunta Tokochou con interés.

"Muy avanzados, camarada Presidente. Con infiltrados en determinados ministerios japoneses y los sobornos adecuados, hemos obtenido ya la información necesaria sobre el idioma del otro mundo. Estamos entrenando a algunos de nuestros agentes en su aprendizaje para que una vez dentro, se confundan entre los aldeanos. El problema será decidir cómo los hacemos entrar. Si cómo periodistas, conductores de camiones de suministros o cómo turistas. Incluso haciéndolos pasar por personal de las JSDF." Acaba de explicar el jefe de los servicios secretos chinos, quien ya ha estado trabajando para poder filtrar espías en Alnus.

"Perfecto. Con usted si que puedo contar y no con esa panda de gorilas sin cerebro. Infórmeme puntualmente sobre los preparativos y cuando tendremos uno de nuestros hombres dentro." ordena el Presidente Tokochou al jefe del MSE, quien le responde con un escueto "Entendido".

"Y finalmente... usted, ministro Shenghue." hablando ahora al ministro de exteriores. "Siga actuando diplomáticamente ante Japón cómo hasta ahora. Haga que sigan creyendo... en su propio egoísmo" dice muy intrigante.

El Presidente Tou Tokochou, desea más que nadie en la Tierra, apoderarse del portal de Ginza y pasar a controlar el mundo que hay tras él. Sus motivos tiene. Pero unos motivos propios de un dictador que es lo que es al fin y al cabo. Lo hace pensando únicamente en China... pero no en los chinos, sino en los intereses propios del Partido Comunista de China, incluso sin importarle lo más mínimo los habitantes del otro lado de la puerta. Hasta ahora, la determinación de Japón... y de un inesperado y fuerte aliado, Francia, se lo ha impedido. Pero Tokochou ya tiene previsto infiltrar espías en Alnus. ¿Será únicamente para averiguar cómo están allí las cosas? ¿O en realidad...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Palacio Imperial. Capital del Imperio Rebelde. 10:00 AM hora local.**

A duras penas ha conseguido superar y olvidar el miedo visceral, casi instintivo que había desarrollado a cualquier mero ruido, desde que Itami y sus chicas, rescataron a Piña Co Lada ante sus narices cuando aun se encontraba en la auténtica capital del Imperio y sin que él aun no lo sepa, uno de los francotiradores de las Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF, casi le volara la cabeza de un disparo cómo advertencia. Itami le advirtió que siempre le estarían vigilando y que si se le ocurría volver a intentar asesinar a Lelei La Lenena o a volver a atacarles, sería hecho trizas. Pero su miedo, nunca ha sido tan fuerte cómo su rabia y su infinito deseo de venganza.

Él, el emperador Zorzal Al Caesar, auto-proclamado emperador del Imperio, para ellos el "Imperio Verdadero" y para los otros "El Imperio Rebelde", nunca piensa renunciar a contraatacar contra Japón y a derrotarlo. Pasando así a los anales de la historia del Imperio... y en su emperador más poderoso hasta ahora. Ha tenido que vivir con esa humillación y rabia hasta aquel día... en que aquel misterioso "mago oscuro" llegó a palacio y le ofreció poder atacar a Japón por hasta tres portales diferentes. En el último mes, ha estado muy expectante, incluso nervioso, esperando el regreso de sus ejércitos de esos tres lejanos portales que se han abierto en las zonas más remotas y alejadas del Imperio. Y pasado ese mes... sus ejércitos vuelven.

Zorzal, hombre de acción con mucho más musculo y testosterona que cerebro, se encuentra fuera de palacio, en sus jardines, practicando el tiro con arco sobre una diana. Le acompaña su esclava pero quien ya es de facto su consejera, Tyuule, la antigua reina conejo. Apuntando con gran concentración... y lanzando la flecha justo en el centro. Con su habitual pasotismo y chulería acaba diciendo...

"¡Tse! Que aburrimiento. Me divertiría mucho más meter esta misma flecha entre los ojos de uno de esos malditos japoneses. Pero con esto poco les podremos hacer. Mierda." dice mirando despectivamente el arco con el que acaba de disparar la flecha, a lo que seguidamente, y preguntando a su inteligente esclava "Tyuule. Que hay de nuestros artesanos herreros. Han conseguido crear armas semejantes a las de nuestro enemigo?" pregunta a Tyuule con su habitual prepotencia sin ni siquiera mirarla

Toda seria y con su voz incluso seductora, le responde "No, su majestad Zorzal. Ellos no entienden aun cómo funcionan esas armas, si son mágicas o no, o ni siquiera con que material están hechas. Dicen que si consiguieran por lo menos capturar una, podrían estudiarla y empezar a entender cómo funcionan y sobre todo, cómo están hechas. Sólo sabemos que las llaman "armas de fuego""

Zorzal, prepotente, exclama " Armas de fuego, eh? ¡JA! Y para eso les pago. Que hagan algo útil y que sepan no sólo cómo se llaman sino cómo hacerlas. Ya que nuestro enemigo es tan cobarde que no se atreve a luchar con nosotros cara a cara, tendremos que conseguir sus mismas armas. Y de esta forma..." diciendo con cara malvada, y le responde la antigua reina conejo...

"Derrotaría a los japoneses, majestad. Porque... es su obligación. ¿Verdad?" diciendo esto último haciéndose la tonta pero... también con intención claramente faltadora, pero el idiota de Zorzal ni siquiera se da cuenta.

"¡JA! No me digas lo que ya sé." le replica prepotente y chulo cómo es habitual en él, cuando de repente, uno de los centinelas de la guardia de palacio, llega y se postra ante él de rodillas.

"¡Majestad! ¡Ya han vuelto! ¡Sus ejércitos han vuelto!" exclama aun respirando rápido tras correr mucho, y Zorzal se alegra ante la buena nueva que le traen.

"¡Ya era hora que esos tres volviesen! A estas horas los japoneses deben preguntarse aun cómo lo hemos hecho. Seguro que sus tres ciudades más importantes deben estar aun en llamas. ¡JAJAJA!" riendo prepotente con una chulería que da hasta asco. "De seguro me habrán traído muchos prisioneros japoneses. Ahora podremos negociar de verdad con ellos cara a cara. O luchan con nosotros cómo hombres... o mataremos a los suyos" dice con cara malvada... y detrás suyo, Tyuule, aun sonríe más malvadamente para ella, porque no se puede creer lo idiota que llega a ser este joven, que debería haberse dado ya cuenta que si hiciese eso, la respuesta de Japón sobre él, sería la aniquilación de él y su imperio de tres al cuarto.

El emperador y Tyuule acompañados de su séquito de guardias de palacio, regresan a la gran sala de columnas donde está el gran trono imperial. Y donde sus tres Generales cada uno de los cuales atacaron en una ciudad distinta, le esperan: Herm, Calasta y Myudra. Zorzal ni se imagina lo que están a punto de decirle, pero...

Andando hacia su trono, todo confiado y haciéndose el hombre duro "¡Por fin! ¡Habéis vuelto los tres sanos y salvos! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Habéis luchado por el Imperio y el verdadero emperador y el Imperio os recompensará cómo es debido!" acaba sentándose, levantando la capa de su uniforme medieval con una brazada "Decidme entonces. Cuantas ciudades habéis arrasado. Cuantos japoneses habéis masacrado. Y sobre todo... cuantos me habéis traído prisioneros." dice una vez más con cara malvada.

Los tres se quedan mirando seriamente entre ellos... y Tyuule, mirándoles de reojo con cara de póquer, ya sospecha que lo que traen no le va a gustar nada a Zorzal.

Habla primero Herm, cohibido y asustado temiendo la reacción de su emperador "Majestad Zorzal... hemos... hemos traído veinte prisioneros japoneses."

Zorzal se extraña y ya se enfada ante la primera noticia "¿Qué? ¿Tan pocos? ¡Cómo esperes que negociemos con el enemigo su rendición incondicional con tan pocos prisioneros!? ¡Calasta y Myudra! ¡Cuantos prisioneros japoneses habéis hecho!?"

Y Myudra, bajando la cabeza y con cara de derrota, le responde "Ninguno, majestad Zorzal".

"¿Ninguno? ¡Cómo osas regresar a palacio sin ni un sólo prisionero capturado a los japoneses!?" exclama ya con rabia descontrolada.

"Majestad..." intenta responder el conde Calasta, cohibido "Em... en realidad... debo decirle que no hemos atacado Japón. Ninguno de nosotros tres volvió a aparecer en la misma ciudad que atacamos la otra vez. Los portales... nos han conducido a tres países extranjeros diferentes. Del mismo mundo que Japón. Pero... ninguno de los portales comunicaba en Japón. Lo lamento, majestad." acaba diciendo postrándose, pidiendo clemencia a su emperador.

"Tse. Que panda de inútiles estáis hechos. Aagghhh... esto debe de ser una broma de Emroy. ¡Herm! Qué has conseguido a parte de esos veinte prisioneros japoneses." dice ya molesto sujetándose la cabeza con el puño cerrado sobre la mejilla.

"Majestad Zorzal. A parte de los veinte japoneses... hemos traído otros cuarenta y dos prisioneros. No entendemos que lengua hablan, majestad, es completamente desconocida para nosotros. Pero los propios esclavos japoneses, nos han dicho que se trata de "francés". Es decir, que la nación que mi ejército ha atacado se llama Francia." explica con la cara profundamente preocupada.

"Francia, eh? Tse. No es mal nombre, pero seguro que debía ser una nación muy débil. ¿A cuantos de sus súbditos masacrásteis?" pregunta con indisimulado interés, a lo que Herm responde.

"Em... majestad... matamos a muchos pero... sus soldados nos lo impidieron, señor. Porque... porque ellos..." dice ya totalmente cohibido, tragando saliva, sin atreverse a continuar.

"Porque ellos que. ¡Continúa!" le ordena con cara furiosa Zorzal.

"Ellos... tenían las mismas armas que Japón. De distinto color y distinta forma tal vez. Pero igualmente destructivas. Sus soldados llevaban una ropa muy semejante: de verde, con toques de marrón y negro. Y muchos llevaban unas armas distintas pero muy parecidas. Las mismas varas que lanzan fogonazos que masacraban a nuestros soldados cómo si nada antes que ni siquiera se les pudieran acercar. Y por el cielo... por el cielo había varios de sus pájaros de hierro, que lanzaban cómo una especie de rayos mágicos a nuestros dragones." explica con cara de susto, recordando el palizón que recibieron por parte de las fuerzas militares francesas.

Zorzal se ha quedado cómo diría un catalán, de "pasta de fulla". De piedra, con cara de memo, al darse cuenta de que al otro lado de la puerta de Alnus, las demás naciones que componen ese mundo... también poseen las mismas armas que Japón ha traído hasta su mundo y que los han derrotado una y otra vez.

"¿En esa nación... tienen las mismas armas que Japón? Eso quiere decir..." dice sin poder ocultar su sorpresa... y su miedo.

"Sí, majestad. Nos atacaron con esas armas increíbles y las tropas de mi ejército empezaron a caer a decenas. Cuando ordené la retirada de vuelta al Imperio... dos terceras partes de mi ejército ya habían sido masacradas. Y otras dos mil, no consiguieron cruzar a tiempo y fueron capturadas por esos... franceses, majestad." acaba diciendo esto último incluso entristecido.

Zorzal, sin salir de su desconcierto "Eso significa... que esas tropas ya no las recuperaremos nunca más. Se quedarán atrapadas allí para siempre. Sólo nos cabe esperar que los Dioses les protejan de esos salvajes. ¡Calasta! Donde has atacado tú y tu ejército" preguntando muy serio a su segundo General.

"Yo... yo no he conseguido ningún prisionero japonés, majestad Zorzal. La ciudad donde atacamos... era... era de un país llamado España. Sólo he sabido por boca de uno de los esclavos que hemos capturado allí y que ha aprendido nuestro idioma muy rápidamente, majestad." dice profundamente preocupado.

"España, eh? ¡JA! Que nombre más feo. Sigue, sigue. Explícame que pasó en ese país de bárbaros." le demanda Zorzal muy interesado.

"Sufrimos la misma suerte. Y desde el principio. Sus soldados, con unos carros metálicos oscuros con luces mágicas y un ruido ensordecedor, con uniformes oscuros, nos rodearon y encerraron en una bolsa. Allá donde nuestras tropas intentaran avanzar, estaban allí cortándonos el paso. Intentando cruzar esas barreras, muchos de los nuestros caían fruto de sus "armas de fuego". Hasta que... llegó su verdadero ejército... con... con los mismos elefantes de hierro que tienen los japoneses. Pero... pero unos incluso más grandes. Y por el cielo, muchos de nuestros dragones, fueron atacados por sólo tres pájaros de hierro, también cómo los de los japoneses, aunque de forma distinta." explica con cara de asustado, al recordar lo temible de esas armas... y dejando a Zorzal boquiabierto.

"Pero... es... es que en ese país.. en todos los países de ese mundo, cada nación tiene esas mismas armas?" pregunta muy sobrecogido Zorzal.

A lo que Calasta sigue "Sólo tenían dos de esos elefantes de hierro... pero... por sus largas y gruesas varas, dispararon un fuerte fogonazo... y dos centurias imperiales fueron destruidas al instante, majestad."

"Dos centurias de caballería en un instante..." dice muy impresionado.

"No tuvimos otra salida que retirarnos, majestad Zorzal. Perdimos casi tres cuartas partes de mi ejército, entre muertos y hechos prisioneros por el enemigo. Pero capturamos al menos medio centenar y los hemos traído hasta aquí. Por favor, discúlpeme por el fracaso, majestad" acaba prostándose ante Zorza, pidiendo clemencia.

Suspira todo despectivo "Aagghhh... pero que par de inútiles. A ver, Myudra. Dime al menos que has conseguido más prisioneros que ellos." exclama al tercero de sus generales.

"Sí, majestad. Más de un centenar. Y espero que... le gusten algunas de las esclavas que le ha traído para vos, majestad. Son unas cuantas mujeres humanas con una gran belleza exótica. Seguro que lo pasa muy bien con ellas" dice sonriendo maliciosamente a Zorzal, porque entre los prisioneros chilenos, hay mujeres capturadas en un club de streptease... al mismo tiempo que Tyuule, sin abandonar su cara de póquer, les mira de reojo pensando con rabia _sois unos cerdos asquerosos_. Pero Myudra sigue explicando "No obstante... dos terceras partes de mis fuerzas, las más novatas y con menos experiencia de nuestro ejército, no supieron mantener la disciplina de combate. Especialmente... cuando el enemigo, con sus pájaros de hierro, pintados con una estrella blanca en su cola azul... arrojaban unas cosas verdes y amarillas de sus alas... que provocaban una destrucción inimaginable. Aquella poderosa magia, unida al ruido terrible de esos pájaros de hierro, provocó el pánico entre buena parte de mis fuerzas. Los restantes, nos retiramos pero sin a penas poder mantener la disciplina. Lo lamento, majestad" acaba también postrándose y pidiendo piedad a su emperador.

Zorzal, cruzándose de brazos y mirándoles mal "Tse. Eso me pasa por dejarlo en manos de tres inútiles cómo vosotros. ¡Tyuule! ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

La antigua reina conejo le explica, toda segura y confiada "No hay que temer, majestad. En realidad ha sido una triple victoria para el Imperio. Hemos asestado un golpe devastador a esas tres naciones bárbaras y ellos... no podrán devolvernos el golpe a nosotros, por la sencilla razón que las puertas ya no están allí. Y la puerta de Alnus es de Japón. No dejarán cruzar a otras naciones muy probablemente enemigas de su mundo. Así que podemos estar tranquilos majestad. Sólo le cabe saborear la victoria y... disfrutar sus nuevas esclavas del otro mundo esta misma noche, majestad." dice esto último con voz seductora y sexi,

Zorzal, sonríe maliciosamente, exclamando "Visto así... se puede decir que ha sido una victoria amarga, pero una victoria al fin y al cabo. En el mundo tras la puerta se habrán dado cuenta que el Imperio es poderoso y que pagarán caro habernos desafiado. Pero de todas formas... ese mago oscuro nos mintió. Pero..." dice pensativo, algo que sí, es casi imposible de ver en Zorzal.

"¿Quiere que se le encuentre, majestad?" pregunta Tyuule al tipo que en el fondo quiere destruir... de forma lenta y dolorosa.

"Da esta orden a la Oprichinna. Que encuentren a ese mago oscuro esté donde esté. Nos ha mentido y debe pagar por eso. Pero también... le necesitamos para que nos abra más portales temporales. Y esta vez sí... en Japón." acaba diciendo riendo con maldad exageradamente, para seguir "¡Herm, Calasta, Myule! ¡De momento reorganizad las fuerzas, rearmadlas y preparad a los nuevos legionarios! ¡Necesitaremos reafirmar nuestras fuerzas y prepararnos para derrotar al enemigo! ¡Mientras Japón estará negociando con nosotros el rescate de sus prisioneros, aprovecharemos para atacar a la traidora de mi hermana Piña y rescatar a mi padre! ¡Esta vez el Dios Emroy estará de nuestro lado y obtendremos la victoria absoluta!"

Los tres Generales gritan al unisono "¡SÍ, MAJESTAD ZORZAL!"... mientras Tyuule, sonríe con una sonrisa muy inquietante. Sus planes para la autodestrucción total del Imperio... siguen adelante. Y sí, muchos ya lo pensáis y estáis en lo cierto: Zorzal no es más tonto porque no se entrena o porque simplemente, lo es más que chorrica el afilador. Ni se ha preocupado de que una parte muy importante de sus fuerzas se han perdido en esos ataques... y de que esos tres países ahora claman venganza y van a ir a por él para rescatar a sus secuestrados. Pero también es verdad... que Zorzal no es quien realmente ha abierto esos portales (cómo bien ha deducido Lelei y Rory: porque Zorzal es idiota), sino el famoso "mago oscuro". ¿Quien debe ser? ¿Un ser extraño con extrañas intenciones del mundo de la puerta? ¿O puede que...

 _ **UNA HORA DESPUÉS.**_

 _ **Base aérea de la JASDF de Iruma. Sayama, Saitama, Japón. 1:00 PM hora local.**_

Los neumáticos del tren de aterrizaje del ya viejo _Boeing 707-368C_ de la fuerza aérea española, chirrían y echan humo al hacer contacto con el asfalto de la pista principal de la base aérea japonesa. Con sus flaps o frenos aerodinámicos de sus grandes alas, va frenando a medida que avanza sobre la pista. A bordo, lleva una parte muy importante del grueso de la primera avanzada de la infantería ligera española que habiendo despegado al menos dieciséis horas antes desde la base aérea de Cuatro Vientos de Madrid, llega a Japón para cometer su cometido; su misión; su objetivo: cruzar la puerta y rescatar a sus compatriotas desaparecidos.

No es el único avión de transporte de tropas que ha llegado a Iruma. Otro cuatrimotor de gran tamaño _Airbus A340-211_ de la Armée de l'Air ha llegado veinte minutos antes proveniente directamente desde la base aérea de _Vélizy-Villacoublay_ , habiendo descargado ya a todo el personal militar francés a bordo: las tropas provenientes del 35 regimiento de infantería.

A éste, y antes que los europeos, el _Boeing 767-3YO/ER_ de la Fuerza Aérea de Chile, lleva ya largo rato parado y con sus tropas descargadas y en formación de espera formando dos cuadriculas (al igual que los franceses) esperando que se les sumen los españoles, que justo empiezan a bajar la escalerilla de su avión.

Entre ellos, el reniente Xavier Roig, el sargento primero Aitor Aiguren, el cabo Manolo Buenaventura y la cabo primero Isabel Fuentes, bajan uno delante de otro la escalerilla del 707, rodeados de otras muchas tropas españolas, todas ya vestidas con sus correspondientes ropajes de camuflaje verde, marrón y negro, y la boina verde oliva en la cabeza con la insignia de su regimiento. Llevando consigo el petate a la espalda, aunque no sus armas reglamentarias, al igual que las tropas francesas y chilenas. Esas han llegado traídas en barco o aviones de transporte desde sus países en los últimos días y horas. Armas que están dentro de los Vehículos ya les están esperando en la misma base aérea

"Aagghhh... estoy muerta. Es la primera vez que me paso tantas horas encerrada dentro de un avión con unos asientos tan duros y viejos. A la vuelta, me pediré ir en barco." dice toda quejosa y cansada la cabo Fuentes mientras va bajando las escalerillas del avión, a lo que le responde Manolo en broma...

"No te queje, niña, que será peor. Encima que nos mandan aquí en un avión de la época de Paco..." refiriéndose con "Paco" a Franco, porque efectivamente, esos viejos 707 tienen más de 40 años.

"¡Sois unos blandos, caguen diez! ¡Alegraos, que ya estamos en Japón, joder! ¡Sólo nos queda atravesar la puerta y podremos empezar a patear culos imperiales!" dice con sonrisa boba pero maliciosa... pegando un puñetazo entre sus manazas.

"Aiiitor, no se trata de eso. ¿No has oído al General Gutiérrez? Nuestra misión prioritaria aquí es rescatar a nuestros compatriotas desaparecidos. Aunque... también hemos venido a reclamar un poco de acción, no te lo negaré" dice simpático el teniente catalán, y habiendo bajado ya la escalerilla.

A un lado del aeropuerto, la prensa y televisión ya está congregada, entre ellos... la reportera Nanami Kuribayashi (la hermana pequeña de Shino) a quien han mandado allí a cubrir en directo la llegada de las primeras tropas francesas, españolas y chilenas que van a travesar la puerta. La despistada reportera, agudiza su voz, toda nerviosa, cuando por el pinganillo de su oreja y frente a la cámara de TV con la operadora de la misma y otra chica...

"A, E, I, probando, un, dos, tres, Aaaahhh Mmmm, probando" cuando oye por su pinganillo "¡Kuribayashi, entras en directo en veinte segundos! ¡Kuribayashi, me oyes!?" pero ella sigue "Aaaa, eeee, iiii, un, dos, tres, probando sonido" hasta que desde el estudio central le gritan "¡KURIBAYASHIIII! ¡QUE ENTRAS EN DIRECTO! ¡DESPIERTA!"

" O _ o ¡Aaaaah! ¡Perdón, lo siento! Emmm... esto... aquí Nanami Kuribayashi emitiendo en... en directo desde la base de... de... desde la base Aérea de Iruma, donde las primeras tropas destinadas por Francia, Es... em... España! Y... y... y Chile! Sí, eso. Em... han desembarcado ya desde aviones militares de estos mismos países. Estamos observando que desde hace un largo rato, los franceses y los chilenos permanecen en formación a la espera de que los españoles terminen de bajar de su avión y se pongan en formación. ¡Oh! ¡Parece que los españoles van a hacer algo! ¡Observen!" dice toda nerviosa por el fragor del directo a la que aun no está acostumbrada, mientras la operadora de la cámara apunta hacia el regimiento español, en el que su mando superior directo, el teniente-coronel Antonio Ruiz, al lado del General de Brigada Pedro Gutiérrez, llama a orden a sus tropas.

"¡ATENCIÓN, TROPA! ¡FOR-MEN!" y todas las tropas, corriendo y en un aparente caos, pero orden en realidad, se forman en dos sendas cuadriculas de tropas. "¡ATEN-CIÓN! ¡FIR-MES!" y todos los soldados, sacan pecho y se ponen rectos cómo hilos, siguiendo el teniente coronel "¡RECORDÁIS EL LEMA DE NUESTRO REGIMIENTO, SOLDADOS!?" a lo que todos responden al unisono "¡SÍ, MI TENIENTE-CORONEL, SEÑOR! ¡LOS ÁNGELES NOS HICIERON, MI TENIENTE CORONEL, SEÑOR!" vuelven a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el personal japonés de la base se lo mira con gran curiosidad así cómo la prensa allí destinada lo cubre.

El teniente-coronel se gira hacia el General Gutiérrez, saludándole "¡Mi General! ¡Todo listo para pasar revista, señor!" le dice con la debida disciplina castrense cuando el General Gutierrez, saludando a su tropa, baja el brazo y...

"¡Hombres y mujeres del primer batallón del Regimiento Asturias 31! ¡Hoy, estamos aquí, en el imperio del sol naciente, para cumplir una misión trascendental! ¡Cómo pronunció su majestad el Rey en el discurso televisado la noche del mismo día del ataque, Madrid y España fueron víctimas de un brutal ataque injustificado e injustificable! ¡Casi un centenar de nuestros compatriotas, fueron brutalmente asesinados en las calles de Madrid! ¡Y más de medio centenar de nuestros conciudadanos, fueron secuestrados por esas fuerzas agresoras! ¡Por lo tanto, en cuando crucemos la puerta de Ginza... nuestra misión es rescatar a nuestros conciudadanos de la injusticia, la violencia y la tiranía que aun sufren en sus carnes! ¡Pero yo os digo, que nosotros, junto a nuestros colegas y amigos franceses, chilenos y japoneses... les devolveremos sanos y salvos con nosotros de vuelta a casa con los suyos! ¡Lo habéis entendido, soldados!?" acaba gritando el anciano general a la tropa, que responde...

"¡SÍ, MI GENERAL, SEÑOR!" Exclama la tropa española, terminando el General...

"¡Bien Dicho! ¡Y ahora gritad conmigo... VIVA ESPAÑA!" grita a pleno pulmón el General respondiendo la tropa española "¡VIVA!" siguiendo el General "¡VIVA EL REY!" y una vez más, la tropa responde "¡VIVA!"

Pero la cosa no termina aquí. Porque en cuando termina de prestar honores la fuerza española... lo hace la francesa. También vestidos con el uniforme de camuflaje con la boina negra en la cabeza con el escudo que corresponde a su unidad: el 35 regimiento de infantería de séptima brigada blindada. La Teniente-Coronel de la Armée de Terre Gilien Migasho, se planta ante la formación de tropas francesas, entre las cuales, a primera fila, ya están Phillipe Gabrion, Gerard Kuillon, Anna Milion y Girou Loutrec, entre otros muchos soldados franceses, casi un centenar. La atractiva teniente-coronel de color pronuncia...

"¡SOLDADOS DEL SEGUNDO BATALLÓN DEL 35 REGIMIENTO! ¡EN POSICIÓN! ¡FIRMES!" y toda la tropa francesa se pone recta y saca pecho al unisono. "¡CUAL ES EL LEMA DE NUESTRO REGIMIENTO!" pregunta a la tropa, francesa que responde con bravura "¡TODOS LOS COMPAÑEROS UNIDOS, NO DEJAREMOS NINGUNO REZAGADO, SEÑOR!" La teniente-coronel Migasho se gira y le pasa la palabra a su General.

"¡General! ¡Todo dispuesto para dirigirse a sus hombres, señora!" saludando con absoluta firmeza hacia la pequeña pero muy estricta General francesa, que pronuncia...

"¡Soldados del primer batallón del 35 regimiento de infantería! ¡Recordad una cosa! ¡Pertenecéis a una unidad de prestigio del ejército francés, con una historia que se remonta a mucho antes que nuestro país viera nacer su primera república! ¡Actuad en consecuencia a esa grandeza! ¡Pero a lo que de verdad estáis aquí... es para hacer lo mismo que significan los colores de nuestra bandera! ¡Fraternidad con nuestros países aliados y compañeros de armas! ¡Igualdad entre vosotros y con los demás, para demostrar que sois dignos merecedores de ser soldados de Francia! ¡Y sobre todo... libertad! ¡Libertad para nuestros conciudadanos secuestrados en la capital de nuestra república! ¡Esa es nuestra misión aquí, en cuando crucemos el portal de Ginza! ¡Ahora, gritad conmigo... ¡VIVA FRANCIA!" grita con una decisión y fortaleza que demuestran sin duda que es una mujer de armas tomar, siendo respondida por sus tropas "¡VIVA!". Y entonces, siendo captado en directo por las cámaras y la despistada y sorprendida Nanami Kuribayashi, Gillien Migasho empieza a cantar bien alto y claro, siendo seguida enseguida por todos los soldados franceses, a coro y pleno pulmón...

"ALLOS ENFANTS DE LA PATRIE,

LE JOUR DE GLORIE EST ARRIVÉ!

CONTRE NOUS DE LA TYRANYE

L'ÉTENDARD SANGLANT EST LEVÉ,

L'ÉTENDARD SANGLANT EST LEVÉ,

ENTENDEZ VOUS DANS LES CAMPAGNES

MUGIR CES FÉROCES SOLDATS

ILS VIENNENT JUSQUE DANS VOS BRAS,

ÉGORGER VOS FILLS, VOS COMPAGNES

AUX ARMES CITOYENS!

FORMEZ VOS BATAILLONS!

MARCHONS, MARCHONS,

QU'UN SANG IMPUR ABREUVE NOS SILLONS!"

La General francesa no puede más que sonreír con orgullo y saludar a sus hombres y mujeres, de las que cree y está segura, que no le defraudarán.

Y en cuanto los europeos han hecho su parte... el comandante Antonio Ruiz del ejército de Chile...

"¡Hombres y mujeres del tercer batallón del Regimiento de Infantería nº 2 Maipo! ¡FIR-MES!" y todas las tropas chilenas, entre las cuales, a primera fila, se encuentran el capitán Miguel Angel Valles, la muy atractiva sargento primero Antonella Gracia, el alto y fuerte pero también estirado y patriota Bastian Armero... y el hijo del General de las fuerzas chilenas y "Trekki", el cabo segundo Diego Rios, que está nervioso a más no poder para hacerlo bien ante su padre.

"¡Prestad atención!" exclama el recto y perfeccionista comandante chileno "Recordar el himno del ejército de nuestra patria! ¡CANTAD!" exclama reclamando a la tropa, que durante largo rato, y embravecidamente, cantan a coro la letra de _Los viejos estandartes_ , el himno oficial del ejército de Chile. En cuando terminan, el veterano General José Luís Rios, saluda a sus tropas... mirando por un instante a su hijo, que está ahí, a primera fila, recto cómo un hilo y alzando la vista pero temblando cómo un flan de los nervios, hasta que baja el brazo y se dirige a sus tropas...

"¡Caballeros! ¡Señoritas! ¡Cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta, hoy no hemos salido de nuestro cuartel de Valparaíso para el desfile del 19 de septiembre, ni para celebrar nuestro aniversario del 27 de noviembre, ni para maniobras! ¡Desde hoy, participamos en una misión de rescate internacional junto a tres naciones que aunque lejanas para nosotros, son amigas y aliadas! ¡No hace falta que les diga que ustedes, pertenecen a una de las más antiguas unidades del ejército de Chile, con más de dos siglos de historia! ¡Una historia que también tuvo sus partes oscuras... pero una historia de gloria y honor, de servicio máximo a la patria chilena! ¡Dentro de un par de horas si no lo he entendido mal... cruzaremos la puerta de Ginza en nuestros camiones de transporte y vehículos que ya han llegado hasta aquí desde el puerto de Yokosuka esta misma mañana a Japón ... y llegaremos a Basu Alnus! ¡Allí... podremos empezar a hacer lo que de verdad hemos venido a hacer! ¡Reclamar justicia por nuestros compatriotas inocentes muertos en Santiago... y rescatar a los que el enemigo ha secuestrado! ¡Conciudadanos que sólo Dios sabe lo que deben estar pasando en este mismo momento! ¡Pero aunque ellos no puedan oírme ahora... les digo que sus compatriotas ya están aquí... Y QUE IREMOS A SALVARLES! ¡GLORIA AL EJÉRCITO DE CHILE!" contestando sus soldados en el mismo tono "¡GLORIA!".

Ante esta demostración sin duda contundente de gallardía y fuerza, la joven reportera se ha quedado más bien emocionada y sin palabras, pero una vez más, por su pinganillo desde los estudios de TV...

"¡Kuribayashi! ¡KURIBAYASHI, DI ALGO, MALDITA DESPISTADA, QUE ESTAMOS EN DIRECTO!" ante semejante grito directamente a su oreja, la despistada reportera, acaba reaccionando y centrándose, continúa "¡Aahhh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Cómo iba diciendo... em... esto... acaban ustedes de presenciar a esas tropas extrajeras que pronto cruzarán la puerta de Ginza, aproximadamente en dos horas! ¡S según nos han informado el portavoz de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, los vehículos, equipos, municione armamento de la fuerza expedicionaria de estos tres países, así cómo... cómo el personal restante de las fuerzas expedicionarias, ya han sido descargadas en el puerto militar de Yokosuka, así cómo... em... en... ah si! En otros puertos civiles en Kawasaki y el resto de Kanagawa. Si todo marcha cómo está previsto, dentro de dos horas la fuerza expedicionaria de Francia, Es.. España y Chile, llegará ante la puerta de Ginza... dis... dispuesta a cruzarla! ¡Esto es todo por ahora! ¡Informaremos de nuevo ante la puerta de Ginza! ¡D de devolvemos la conexión, estudio central!" acaba reportando toda nerviosa cómo si aun siguiese siendo una reportera novata, a lo que desde su pinganillo oye "Buen trabajo, Kuribayashi. Sigues igual de despistada que siempre. Si no fuera porque te miran por la tele todos los viejos verdes de Japón te habrían despedido hace mucho. Por lo menos esta vez no te has quedado en blanco a media conexión." Kuribayashi, llorando estúpidamente, sólo puede decir un ridículo "Lo siento".

La fuerza expedicionaria de Francia, España y Chile, ya ha llegado a Japón. Pero cómo es bien sabido, no es aquí donde se dirige, sino a todo un nuevo mundo, que se encuentra tras la puerta de Ginza. Un nuevo mundo en una situación de guerra civil bajo una tregua que pronto se acabará. Una fuerza que ahora emprende camino en sus propios vehículos, dónde ya llevan sus propias armas, hacia el portal de Ginza... para cruzar.

 _ **DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE**_

 **Palacio del Elíseo. París, Francia. 8:00 AM hora local.**

La contundente respuesta que ha demostrado desde el primer día que en la capital de su país ha sido agredida, ha hecho aumentar su popularidad ante la opinión pública de Francia y mejorado la estabilidad política de su Primer Ministro en la Asamblea Nacional. Aunque para él fue una decisión empujada por los militares y algunos de sus ministros, si dependiese de él, aun a estas alturas estaría dándole vueltas al ser un tipo muy precavido.

A las ocho en punto, el Presidente de la V república francesa o de Francia a secas, Cloud Troffau, entra en su gran y lujoso despacho presidencial. Una sala de un mismo edificio que refleja aquello de lo que antaño se llamó la _Grandeur de la France_ y que muchos consideran que esa grandeza está claramente de capa caída. El Presidente, con su rostro cómo casi siempre, pensativo, se sienta en su butaca de piel y se sirve el primer café de la mañana de una pequeña Nespresso que tiene en un rincón del despacho, cosa que no le pega nada al conjunto, pero es de los pocos caprichos personales que se puede permitir el que a pesar de ser el hombre más poderoso de Francia, se siente a veces, ligado de brazos y pies ante las presiones internas, externas y del poder económico. Su secretario y a la vez jefe de protocolo y asesor, un joven de 25 años llamado Joseph, entra en el despacho, acompañado de dos ministros del gobierno: el de defensa, la señora Allain Gabrielle, elegantemente vestida, de peluquería muy cara y con la cara más pintada que un circo, y el ministro de Exteriores, Valéry Garçon, quien ya fue tres semanas atrás a negociar con Japón la entrada de Francia en la GATE.

"Presidente. Los ministros de defensa y exteriores desean hablar con usted, señor" dice el joven secretario del Presidente francés.

"Podrías haberme dejado cinco minutos más. Me gusta empezar el día pudiendo tomarme mi café tranquilamente y sin prisas" dice aun relajado y descansado al hacer aun poco tiempo que se ha levantado y empezado el día. "Gracias, Joseph. Les atenderé personalmente. Vuelve a tu despacho. Si hay alguna llamada, pásamela." le dice a su secretario, que responde con un escueto "sí, señor Presidente" y se marcha a su sitio, al despacho contiguo al despacho presidencial.

"Presidente Troffau. Pensamos que le interesaría saber cómo marcha todo en Japón." dice un tanto contento el ministro de exteriores Garçon.

Se suma la ministra de defensa, Gabrielle, toda segura "Todo marcha según el plan previsto y pactado con los japoneses, así cómo los españoles y los chilenos. Sin contratiempos. Nuestras tropas en este mismo momento están entrando en Tokio por Nerima. Sólo les queda atravesar los distritos de Nakano, Shinjuku, Chiyoda y finalmente Chuo, donde se encuentra el barrio de Ginza con el portal... que les llevará al mundo donde se esconden quienes han atacado a la República, Presidente." dice con sonrisa confiada en el rostro, siguiendo "Decirle además que nuestros barcos de transporte llegaron ayer a Yokosuka y han descargado ya un primer envío de nuestros helicópteros, los dos aviones de combate Super Etendard que hemos enviado allí desmontados pieza por pieza, con sus correspondientes equipos y armamentos. Pero sobre todo, nuestros arsenales." termina de explicar la ministra de defensa.

El Presidente, terminándose su café, y cómo suele ser normal en él, reflexivo, dice "¿Es legítimo que hagamos esto ante el resto del mundo? ¿Enemistarnos con nuestros aliados de la OTAN? ¿Con los Estados Unidos? ¿Con los BRICS? ¿Usando incluso nuestra posición de preponderancia en el consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas... para coparticipar del egoísmo japonés?" explica todo preocupado.

Garçon, sorprendido ante estas palabras, replica "Pero... Presidente. Em... Cloud. ¿De que egoísmo hablas? Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia. Vamos allí únicamente para rescatar a los nuestros."

"¿Seguro que es sólo por eso? Y una vez rescatados los nuestros... que." dice un intrigante presidente, siendo respondido por su ministra de defensa...

"¡La respuesta es evidente, Presidente! ¡Seguir negociando con los japoneses para seguir allí! ¡Y seguir aumentando nuestra presencia y fuerzas allí... hasta que sean las mayoritarias, señor Presidente!" exclama con cierta excitación la ministra de defensa, y le responde Troffau...

"Cálmese, ministra Gabrielle. No haga planes de futuro cuando aun no sabemos que será de nuestro presente. No me interesa ahora pensar cómo arreglaremos lo de después, cuando aun debemos arreglar lo de ahora." explica el Presidente, sumando además "No quiero nada que pueda ofender a los japoneses ni a nadie. Vamos únicamente allí porque es nuestra obligación moral y política. Más bien... a lo que nos empuja la opinión pública, que reclama venganza." echa un suspiro de preocupación y sigue explicando "Por lo menos ahora la gente se ha olvidado ni que sea un poco de la amenaza islamista sobre París y toda Francia, y sobre la mala situación económica que vive el país. Hasta que el mismo pueblo que pide venganza... proteste contra la guerra. Pero así somos en Francia y en Europa. Nuestra opinión va según sople el viento y al final tiene que venir el Tio Sam a arreglar nuestros problemas." acaba explicando preocupado el presidente Troffau, respondiéndole la ministra Gabrielle...

"Señor Presidente, si sólo hiciéramos caso de la opinión pública el país sería ingobernable y un caos. Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer en beneficio de Francia y de su pueblo, aunque ellos no quieran verlo." dice confiada e incluso con cierta prepotencia, respondiendo un preocupado y reflexivo presidente "¿De veras?"

Intercede el ministro Garçon "Sea cómo sea, Cloud... hemos hecho y hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Si queríamos entrar en la puerta de Ginza teníamos que acceder a las condiciones de los japoneses. No teníamos otra opción. Y considero que no son tan malas. Además... se lo debemos a los japoneses. Sabes que 20 de sus ciudadanos desaparecidos se encontraban aquí en París. Es nuestra obligación ahora colaborar con ellos y encontrarles, aunque sea bajo sus condiciones."

"Lo entiendo." dice el Presidente Troffau sin salir de su preocupación, siguiendo "No niego que podemos sacar beneficio de poder acceder al mundo tras la puerta, pero... vale la pena el riesgo? ¿Hemos pesado bien en la balanza los beneficios y los prejuicios que puede acarrearnos? Por no mencionar los resquemores que nosotros y los españoles provoquemos ante el resto de socios de la Unión Europea."

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Y creo que es necesario proteger nuestra alianza estratégica con los japoneses!" exclama la ministra de defensa, que dice, intrigante "Considero que... si mandáramos uno de nuestros submarinos nucleares a aguas japonesas con o... sin conocimiento de los propios japoneses, para proteger nuestra alianza y mantener las trompas ajenas alejadas de los malos olores..." dice ya incluso yéndose un poco de olla, cuando el presidente, frunciendo el ceño y suspirando de impaciencia, le suelta "Aaagghhh... ministra... por qué no regresa a su ministerio y hace su trabajo? Asegúrese que nuestro personal y equipos traviesan la puerta según lo previsto. Márchese, haga el favor."

La ministra Gabrielle, disimulando lo mejor que puede su enfado, pero con tics nerviosos en una ceja, acaba diciendo seca "Entendido, Presidente." y se marcha. El ministro de exteriores Garçon se acerca al presidente y le dice, casi a la oreja "No deberíamos dejar esto en manos de alguien tan ambiciosa cómo ella. No me gusta. Podría llegar a hacer alguna barbaridad." dice mirando desconfiado hacia la puerta por donde ha marchado la ministra de defensa, contestándole el Presidente Troffau...

"Fue por las presiones de la cúpula de nuestro partido que tuvimos que aceptarla en el gobierno." dice preocupado el Presidente francés "Pero si dependiese de mi... me desharía de ella ahora mismo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo que le gusta demasiado el poder e incluso abusar de él. Encajaría mucho mejor en cualquier dictadura africana que no en sistema democrático cómo el nuestro. Pero por ahora no tengo ningún motivo políticamente aceptable para echarla. Por no mencionar que la prensa y las feministas se me tirarían a la yugular." dice esto último con cara de circunstancias, contestándole su ministro con cierto desconcierto...

"Pero... es que no la has oído bien? ¡Ha pedido movilizar uno de nuestros submarinos de misiles nucleares! ¡Ante las narices de Rusia y China! Tu ministra de defensa es un peligro público, Cloud. Si no la retiras del gobierno pronto puede hacer alguna locura que perjudique la imagen de Francia ante el resto del mundo. Ya sabes el viejo dicho... que quien avisa no es traidor." dice seriamente, casi suplicándole con la mirada a su presidente, quien retumbándose en su butaca y suspirando...

"Agradezco tu lealtad, Valéry. Pero no podemos tampoco dejarnos llevar por el pánico. Si hago lo que me pides ahora, sólo ocasionaremos una crisis de gobierno y la desestabilización política. Mantengamos las cosas cómo están. Ella tampoco podrá hacer nada sin mi autorización directa. Si hace algo... no me temblará el pulso para echarla del gobierno." dice seriamente, mirando hacia afuera por el ventanal: hacia la bandera francesa que ondea sobre el tejado de la entrada principal al patio del palacio.

Y precisamente en el patio, la ministra Allain Gabrielle, sube a un coche oficial _Renault Talisman_ conducido por uno de sus dos guardaespaldas, saliendo del patio del Palacio del Elíseo y siendo saludados por los dos Gendarmes de uniforme de Gala que hay ante la entrada así cómo los otros dos gendarmes de la guardia republicana en sus casetas con sendos fusiles de época _MAS-49_. Dentro del coche, la ministra, con falsa sonrisa hipócrita en la cara (cómo todo buen político amante del poder que se precie), pero furiosa por dentro, acaba pensando que sólo tiene que tener paciencia... porque ella también tiene sus propios planes. Unos que ni el propio presidente sabe. Coge su móvil y...

"Soy yo. Pasadme con el Coronel por la linea de seguridad dos. … ¿Coronel? Que bien poder escuchar su voz. La del Presidente Troffau puede ser tan desagradable a veces..." se ríe al oír un piropo al otro lado de la línea... y acaba sonriendo maliciosamente, toda intrigante "¿Tiene ya el "juguete" que le he pedido? … ¡No se preocupe! Cuando se den cuenta, todo lo que restará hacer es hacer una demostración de poder y la Región Especial de Japón pasará a ser la Región Especial de Francia. … Bien. Envíela con la máxima discreción posible al puerto de Brest y cárguenla junto al tercer envío de equipos y suministros para nuestras fuerzas de Base Alnus. … Oh, sólo hago lo que nuestra gran nación se merece, coronel. ¿No está de acuerdo conmigo? … Exacto. Seguro que Napoleón, Clemencau y De Gaulle harían exactamente lo mismo en mi lugar. … Entonces proceda con el plan previsto, coronel." cuelga el móvil e intenta aguantarse su risa malvada. Muy malvada.

Y es que cómo bien desconfían de ella en el resto del gobierno y el propio Presidente de la República, la ministra de defensa Allain Gabrielle, es una mujer que encajaría muy bien cómo personaje de Juego de Tronos, porque el poder le gusta sobremanera, y aunque no parece a simple vista que quiera traicionar al Presidente de la República, si que quiere hacerle una especie de "favor" para aumentar el poder de Francia. Un favor... verdaderamente desproporcionado.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Puerta de Ginza. Chuo, Tokio. 3:30 PM hora local.**

La larga hilera de camiones de transporte, vehículos y equipos de los tres países, acaba de llegar, escoltada por la policía militar japonesa ante la puerta de Alnus.

Por parte francesa, los que serán la primera linea en entrar, camiones cargados de tropas _Renault GBC 180_ , vehículos _Peugeot P4_ junto a otros vehículos blindados ligeros _Panhard VBL_ , vehículos de transporte de infantería blindados _Nexter Aravis,_ más los _VAB_. Sus tropas, ya armadas con los fusiles de asalto FAMAS, pistolas MAC 50, ametralladoras ligeras _FN Minimi_ , otras _ANF-1_ y las M2 del calibre .50. Anteriormente, dentro del portal, en otros camiones pesados de las FAD, han sido traídos sus helicópteros de transporte _Aerospatiale SA-330B_ (doce ejemplares), otros más ligeros y de reconocimiento _Aerospatiale SA_ -341F (dos ejemplares), y los de ataque _Eurocopter EC-665 HAP Tiger_ (dos ejemplares más). Y a parte de estos, desmontados por completo, los dos cazas de la Aeronavale, los _Dassault Super Etendard_ , que deberán ser montados de nuevo tras la puerta.

Y precisamente dentro de uno de los vehículos de la columna francesa, un Panhard VBL, se encuentran ya el famoso teniente Phillipe Gabrion en el asiento del copiloto, condecorado tras su heroica acción de Eiffel, el sargento Gerard Kuillon, la cabo Anna Million (al volante del vehículo) y el grandote y fornido cabo de color Girou Loutrec en la parte trasera. Y Kuillon especialmente, está muy emocionado

"Ooohhhh teniente. Estoy tan feliz. Es cómo un sueño hecho realidad. Vamos a entrar en un mundo habitado por seres increíbles! Verdad que es para acojonarse?" exclama todo emocionado, y le responde Gabrion sonriente y en broma...

"En tu caso, Gerard, querrás decir un sueño húmedo, no? Aun no hemos travesado la puerta, así que ten paciencia. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver mujeres-gato, mujeres-conejo o incluso con patas y alas de pájaro?" le pregunta el atractivo teniente francés a su subordinado.

El feo sargento francés, más salido que un balcón y emocionado, exclama "¡Elfas! ¡Eso es lo que me interesa, capitán! ¡Elfas rubias con unos cuerpazos perfectos y unas elfas oscuras que ríete tú de la Kim Kardashian! ¡Y con tetas enormes y completamente naturales! ¡Me encanta este mundo donde existen tetas enormes que no son de silicona! ¡jajajaja!" exclama más contento que unas pascuas y sonrojado ante la perspectiva de encontrarse mujeres de un atractivo sobrenatural en el nuevo mundo.

La cabo Anna Million, mirándole mal de reojo suelta "¿Por qué me han tenido que destinar al mismo pelotón que este obseso sexual?"

"¡A quien llamas obseso sexual!?" grita el sargento haciéndose el ofendido.

" ¬ ¬ A ti, quien si no, sargento pervertido." dice con más mala cara si cabe.

Le responde Loutrec medio en broma "No se preocupe, cabo. Ya sabe que tenemos completamente prohibido el contacto con las prostitutas locales, y que si se le ocurre ponerte un dedo encima, se pasará un mes en la enfermería. Puede parecer estúpido pero sabe bien lo que se hace, puedes creerme, cabo Million."

Kuillon responde haciéndose el presumido "¡JA! Reíros lo que queráis de mi. Ya que mi propio mundo no me ha ofrecido la mujer de mi vida, estoy seguro que aquí la encontraré! ¡JAJAJA!" dice todo seguro el sargento y con muchos ánimos... pero los otros le miran cómo si estuviera loco.

"No entiendo cómo pasó los tests psicológicos de acceso preliminares, sargento. Es cómo si no tuvieras otra cosa en la cabeza." dice Million sin dejar su mala mirada hacia el sargento narizotas de ojos verdes, a lo que Loutrec responde

"Porque es un magnífico tirador y un soldado de una valentía y aguante impresionantes. Todas las personas tenemos defectos, pero a veces nuestras virtudes las suplen con creces. Cómo tú, cabo Million. Consigues engañar a todo el mundo con tu apariencia de mujer atractiva y sensible, cuando en realidad eres una luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo magnífica. De las y "los" mejores que han pasado nunca por el 35 regimiento." le explica el alto y corpulento cabo negro, con la seriedad que suele ser habitual en él. Ella, sencillamente le dice "Si tú lo dices, Girou", cuando Gabrion, con seriedad y sonriendo confiado...

"Chicos... sea lo que sea lo que queráis hacer tras esta puerta... somos soldados de la república francesa y tenemos una misión que cumplir aquí. Y eso vamos a hacer. ¿Preparados?" dice sonriendo confiado a sus cuatro compañeros de armas, respondiendo con absoluta firmeza "¡PREPARADOS, TENIENTE!"

La columna francesa recibe permiso de los policías militares japoneses y comienza a entrar en la puerta... hasta hacerlo todos. Esperando los siguientes en entrar: los españoles.

Por parte española, más camiones cargados de tropas _URO MAT-18_ , vehículos _Santana Anibal_ , vehículos blindados ligeros _URO Vamtac_ , más al menos un par de vehículos blindados resistentes a las minas _RG-31 Mk.5E Nyala_. A parte, el arsenal de la tropa: fusiles de asalto _Heckler & Koch G36E_ de 5.56 mm (fabricados en España por Santa Bárbara), pistolas _Heckler & Koch USP _de 9 mm. Ametralladoras ligeras _Heckler & Koch MG-4E_, mas las de propósito general _Rheinmetall MG-3_ de 7.62 mm y cómo no, las universales _Browning M2HB_ de 12.7 mm. Y a parte de esos, artillería de 155 mm en carros autopropulsados M109A5E (ocho ejemplares), así cómo en piezas de artillería _Santa Barbara 155/52 APU-SAIC_ (cuatro ejemplares) arrastrados por los mismos camiones que llevan la tropa. Y sumando a esto, el aporte de una fuerza de batería anti-aérea, con al menos un par de _Oerlikon L/90 GDF-007_ de 35 mm, así cómo misiles anti-aéreos _MBDA Mistral,_ y un único ejemplar de un _Euromissile Roland_ montado sobre el chasis de un viejo tanque _AMX-30_. Previamente, han traído ya a Alnus las aeronaves. Sólo han traído cuatro helicópteros, dos algo viejos pero de gran maniobrabilidad: dos _CASA Bo 105ATH_ , y otros grandes y de doble hélice que ya tienen los japoneses en Alnus, los _Boeing CH-47D Chinook_ , para el transporte de tropas o de las piezas de artillería. Además, de las dos cazas de la Flotilla del aire, también desmontados pieza por pieza, los _McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier_ de la Armada.

Dentro de uno de los vehículos españoles, un URO Vamtac, con el cabo Manolo Buenaventura al volante, van la cabo mayor Isabel Fuentes a su lado, y el sargento Aitor Aiguren y el Teniente Xavier Roig sentados detrás cara a cara. Xavier, mira entristecido e incluso preocupado una foto en su cartera: la foto de su hijo, de 5 años Jordi Sánchez. Preguntándose en su cabeza cuando será que por fin podrá verle.

"Le echas mucho de menos, verdad?" le pregunta su amigo y sargento vasco mirándole con lástima. "Te debes estar preguntando que estará haciendo ahora y si estará pensando en su padre".

Xavier, sonríe con cariño, volviendo la mirada hacia la foto "No. No quiero que piense en mi. Quiero que sea feliz. Es lo que de verdad me importa. Aunque su madre no quiera que él sepa nada de su verdadero padre" dice mirando entristecido la foto.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe algo?" sonriente y amable, Aitor se saca su casco de kevlar, y le enseña una foto suya que lleva dentro el casco: la de él con su exuberante esposa y sus tres preciosas hijas. "Míralas. Para mi esto si que es un tesoro y no lo que nos encontremos tras la puerta. Cuando en las maniobras me canso un poco o algo me preocupa... sólo necesito mirar esta foto y recordarme que en casa, tengo a tres preciosas princesitas y a toda una reina... que me esperan y me quieren. Y eso... me hace sentir muy y muy bien, Xavier. Por eso creo que... deberías empezar a pensar en pasar página. Encontrar... a otra mujer, quiero decir" dice intentando convencer a Xavier, que simplemente le sonríe con tristeza sin decirle nada.

El cabo andaluz se suma "Es verdá, teniente. No estamo en el mundo, sea el nuestro o el "otro" pa está to el día amargao. Su divorcio fue un mal trago y lo pasó muy ma. Pero... ya va siendo hora de que encuentre a otra mujé. Que en España hay montone que se enamorarían de ti, seguro. Y quien sabe. Seguro que en la Región Especial o Alnus... encuentras de nuevo el amor. Con una de esa chicas fantástica que dicen que hay. O quien sabe. Con una francesa, con una chilena, que dicen que son muy guapa... o incluso con una japonesa. Que dicen que son rara, pero que... son también muy bonita a su manera" dice todo simpático el cabo andaluz, sumándose Isabel a la conversación...

"No siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo, Manolo. Pero esta vez tienes razón. Nunca es bueno empecinarse y encerrarse en su propio dolor, teniente. Debe olvidarlo de una vez y pasar página. Es verdad que tiene un hijo y que debe pensar en él, pero... eso no le impide el derecho a volver a empezar. A volver... a ser feliz, o al menos intentarlo. Lo último que tiene que hacer es darle vueltas y más vueltas a lo mismo, teniente Roig" dice incluso seriamente a su superior.

Xavier, suspirando, acaba concentrándose en lo que están allí y por qué están allí. Cierra la cartera, se la vuele a poner bajo su chaleco del uniforme de combate y acaba ordenando, medio en broma...

"Sargento. Deja de ponerte sentimental y ponte el casco. Cabo Buenaventura, gracias por los consejos pero hemos venido aquí a cumplir órdenes. Y Cabo Mayor Fuentes, no me utilices cómo conejillo de indias para tus conocimientos de psicología. Antes que preocuparnos de nuestra propia vida privada, nuestra obligación ahora es preocuparnos de rescatar a nuestros conciudadanos. ¿Está claro?" pregunta con firmeza a sus tres amigos y subordinados, exclamando estos "¡Sí, teniente!"

La columna española, recibe el visto bueno de los guardias japoneses, y entra en la puerta, armando un enorme ruido y vibración por los vehículos, camiones y artillería autopropulsada que entran en el portal. Cuando ya han travesado todos... sólo restan los chilenos.

¿Que han traído desde Chile? Los camiones de transporte de tropa _M35_ de origen estadounidense. Vehículos ligeros _Toqui A-2_ y _Land Rover Defender_. Vehículos blindados ligeros _Humvee_ (ya anticuados) y lo que de verdad aportan: la fuerza acorazada de tanques, con una compañía de carros _Leopard I V_ , acompañados de blindados ligeros _Piraña_ de 6 ruedas y tanquetas M113. La tropa chilena, acarrea fusiles de asalto _FAMAE-Galil ACE_ de 5.56 mm, más algunos (pocos) FN F2000 de las fuerzas acorazadas. Pistolas _FAMAE FN-750_ y entre oficiales y suboficiales las _Heckler & Koch MK23_. Ametralladoras ligeras _FN Minimi_ de 5.56 mm, otras de uso general _FN MAG_ y _Rheinmetall MG 3_ y las _M2_ de 12.7 mm. Además de esto, previamente llegados ya a Alnus, dos helicópteros de reconocimiento y capacidad de ataque con lanzacohetes _McDonnell Douglas HU-53_ , y los dos cazas de la Fuerza Aérea _Northrop F-5E_ desmontados que ya han llegado previamente a Alnus.

Y dentro de uno de los camiones de transporte de tropas chileno, se encuentran cuatro de los soldados chilenos que conoceréis en esta historia: el veterano y aventurero capitán Miguen Ángel Valles, la muy atractiva e inteligente sargento primero Antonella Gracia, el agresivo y patriota sargento primero Bastian Armero... y el friki y aventurero... y hijo del "jefe" de la expedición chilena, el cabo segundo Diego Ríos, quien está muy ilusionado, aunque no por ligar con elfas ni chicas-conejo, sino por...

"¡Uau! ¡Esto es un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Poder emular las clásicas misiones exploratorias de nuevos mundos del teniente comandante androide Data! ¡jajaja! ¡No puede aguantar para que llegue la noche y poder escribirlo en mi diario de abordo!" dice el "cabo friki" cómo ya se le conoce popularmente entre todo el segundo regimiento del ejército de chile.

"Verdaderamente tienes la imaginación de un niño, cabo" le responde sonriente y simpático el capitán Valles "Esto no es la Enterprise ni yo soy el capitán Jean-Luc Picard, entiendes? O al menos, procura no hacer gala de tu afición cuando tu padre esté cerca." le reprocha el capitán al cabo pero con buenas intenciones, metiéndose el sargento Armero...

"¡Eso, enano friki! ¡Eres el hijo del General de la expedición chilena! ¡CHI-LE-NA! ¿Te lo vuelvo a repetir, cabo friki?" le dice con su cara furiosa al joven cabo Ríos, que le responde un tanto cohibido y riendo con cara de circunstancias...

"¡No! Jejeje No... no te preocupes por mi, sargento. Me ha quedado muuuy claro." acaba suspirando bajando la cabeza por haber evitado meterse con el siempre altisonante sargento Armero, que sigue con sus bravuconadas...

"Y además..." asoma por la parte trasera del camión, haciendo una brazada al aire y enseñando un "súbete aquí" con la mano, exclama "¡CHUPAROS ESA, ARGENTINOS BOLUDOS Y PERUANOS RESENTIDOS, JAJAJA! ¡VIVA CHILE!" pero su superior, frunciendo el ceño...

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA, SARGENTO ARMERO!" le manda contundentemente al sargento, que con la boca pequeña...

"Pero... capitán..." todo cohibido, a lo que el capitán " Yo sólo..."

"¡Es que quieres que los japoneses se te rían en la cara, jodido estúpido!? ¡Siempre con las mismas bravuconadas! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que servir a la patria no es lo mismo que escribir insultos con un teclado en Taringa! ¡Me has oído!?" le exclama contundente el capitán.

"Sí... sí, capitán. Lo siento, es que... me dejo llevar y..." dice cohibido, cuando la bella sargento Gracia...

"Aagghh... y yo que pensé que encontraría a un hombre de verdad en el ejército. Y tengo que compartir asiento con un niño friki..." mirando aburrida al cabo, que baja la mirada y se sonroja "y con el músculos salva patrias. Aigh... porque me dice que no, capitán?" dice un tanto... seductora.

El capitán Valles se ríe y le responde "Lo siento, sargento Gracia. Ya estuve casado una vez y no pienso repetir la experiencia. Adoro la libertad. Aunque si es para un lío de una noche..." dice haciéndose el galán.

"No, gracias, capitán. Demasiado maduros tampoco me interesan. Y si Armero fuese de otra manera..." dice mirándole mal de reojo al sargento sentado a su lado, quien le responde haciéndose el interesante...

"Que pasa, sargento Gracia. ¿No quieres comprobar por ti misma lo que esconde este verdadero soldado y patriota chileno bajo su uniforme?" dice haciéndose el seductor, respondiéndole ella con indiferencia...

"Me refiero a un hombre de verdad que no sólo tenga músculo. También algo encima los hombros. Y no es tu caso, Bastian" dice indiferente soltando una puya y él se queda sin palabras porque ha recibido un ZAS en toda la boca, cuando el joven cabo, más centrado...

"Sargentos... capitán... aunque lo que vivamos a partir de ahora a veces nos parecerá irreal... no debemos olvidar a que vamos allí. Aunque a veces mi hobby me ocupa mucho tiempo... no olvido tampoco de que trabajo, aunque sea obligado por mi padre. Y yo trabajo cómo soldado de Chile. Y vengo aquí a lo mismo que vosotros. Cumplir nuestra misión... y rescatar a los nuestros" dice con gran seguridad de si mismo.

Los dos sargentos, pero también los demás soldados que hay dentro el camión, le sonríen también confiados, y el capitán termina "Bien dicho, Cabo Ríos. Hemos venido a eso y es lo que haremos. ¿Estáis listos para entrar en el nuevo mundo?" siendo respondido por toda su tropa "¡Si, capitán, señor!"

La columna de vehículos militares chilena por fin recibe permiso para entrar y avanza... entrando al portal. Encendiendo las luces de sus vehículos para poder penetrar la extraña, puede que mágica oscuridad que domina ese túnel entre espacios, o quien sabe si entre mundos, tiempos o dimensiones paralelas. Al otro lado, sus colegas franceses y españoles, así cómo los japoneses, ya les están esperando. La fuerza expedicionaria multinacional, por fin llegará a Alnus. El que será durante una larga temporada, su... hogar, dulce hogar.

 _Y hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo de GATE: y la Coalición de Liberación fue a pelear allí. Puede que el final de este capítulo no haya sido tan espectacular cómo otros, pero no os preocupéis, las emociones fuertes de esta historia están por llegar aun, así que paciencia que es la madre de la ciencia. Decir una vez más aunque sea repetitivo diciéndolo, dejad vuestros reviews por favor, por lo que os gusta, que no os gusta, los personajes que os caen bien y los que no soportáis, lo que sea. Volveré con el siguiente capítulo en una semana o antes si puedo. Hasta entonces..._

 _P.D. Contestando al Review de "SPARK", gracias por tu escueto pero claro comentario. En efecto, estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Todos los fanfics tienen que ser en inglés? ¿Es obligatorio? No lo dice en ninguna parte. Y es que aunque pueda escribirlos en inglés, prefiero hacerlo en español, porque creo que me queda mucho más natural, y sobre todo, a la hora de escribir las partes de humor o divertidas, me permiten mucho más juego con el español (de España también es cierto, tengo que dominar mejor los diferentes acentos latinos) que con el inglés. Me alegro también que te hayan gustado los personajes. Ojo, no es fácil idear personajes buenos, cuesta lo suyo. Pero una vez lo consigues y los desarrollas, te queda algo genial. Espero volver a leer más reviews tuyos._


	6. Base Alnus: dulce hogar?

**Capítulo 5. Base Alnus: dulce hogar?**

 _ **14 DE ENERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Palacio de la Moncloa. Madrid, España. 11:00 AM hora local.**

Hace sólo dos meses que ha ganado las elecciones por los pelos, sin una mayoría clara. Alguien podría pensar que gobierna uno de los países más antiguos de Europa y del mundo, con un espectacular patrimonio cultural e histórico, y que presume de ser una de las primeras potencias turísticas del planeta, por el buen clima y la aun más buena gastronomía. Sin embargo, para el Presidente del gobierno español, Don Pedro Costa, el ataque del Imperio sobre Madrid, ha venido en muy mal momento.

Los problemas que acarrea el país no son pocos: la alta tasa de paro, especialmente entre los jóvenes, la alta deuda pública, y la austeridad incluso suicida impuesta por la "Troika" desde Bruselas por el maldito déficit en una Europa donde la economía lo domina todo y las libertades e incluso los derechos humanos parece que estén en un segundo plano, por las vergonzosas imágenes que la crisis de los refugiados deja casi a diario. En un país también, que sufre otros problemas internos, cómo el proceso independentista catalán y sobre todo, la vergonzosa corrupción política que los españoles conocen casi a diario en sus medios. Estas eran y deberían ser las preocupaciones del Presidente del Gobierno. Pero lo que pasó en el Paseo de la Castellana de Madrid el 21 de diciembre del pasado año... le cambió sus planes, aunque no le ha eliminado los problemas.

El Presidente Costa, se encuentra sentado ante su mesa del despacho presidencial de Moncla. Por el ventanal, observa a una pareja de Guardias Civiles con su uniforme verde oscuro vigilando los alrededores. Hace un breve parón de sus tareas oficiales por un instante, leyendo una columna de opinión en un periódico podríamos decir progresista o de izquierdas... y no le gusta lo que lee, porque le están poniendo a caldo, cuando llaman a la puerta del despacho presidencial de Moncloa.

"Presidente. El Jefe de Estado Mayor y sus ministros de exteriores y defensa están aquí" dice su secretaria tras la puerta.

El presidente, quitándose las gafas de leer y suspirando preocupado, responde "Que pasen, señora Pilar".

El Jefe de Estado Mayor, General Raul Trillo, en su uniforme de cuatro estrellas de invierno con chaqueta, pantalón y corbata verde oliva sorbe camisa blanca, entra acompañado del ministro de Defensa, Julio Trescantos, y la Ministra de Exteriores, Ana Lobato. El Genera de un golpe de talón, se pone firme y saluda al jefe del gobierno. "Presidente"

EL Presidente costa, un tanto irritado, espeta "Cómo quieren que respondamos adecuadamente a la agresión sufrida por el Imperio, cuando entre nuestros propios medios nos critican por el simple hecho de intentar rescatar a nuestros ciudadanos secuestrados. ¿Habéis leído lo que dicen en este periódico? Que mandemos ong's en vez de al ejército. ¡Ja! ¡Ni habiendo masacrado a cien españoles en Madrid y secuestrado a más de cuarenta sin saber nada de ellos, estos energúmenos por llamarles algo sutil dejan de lado sus prejuicios ideológicos! Que vergüenza. ¡Hasta han convocado manifestaciones contra nuestra intervención en Alnus! ¿Pero que se creen que vamos a hacer allí y contra quien nos enfrentamos? Me cuesta de creer lo ciegos que pueden llegar a estar algunos." dice un tanto indignado, a lo que el ministro de defensa le responde...

"Es extraño que diga eso, Presidente. Creía que en el seno del gobierno era usted el más reticente a enviar la expedición de rescate y represalia a Alnus contra el Imperio del tal Zorzal." dice con su mirada altiva.

"Y lo sigo pensando, Julio. Lo sigo pensando. Pero a pesar de eso, han masacrado y secuestrado a los nuestros y es nuestra obligación responder a esa agresión." explica Pedro Costa preocupado, siguiendo "De todas formas... tenía que pasarnos esto en el peor momento posible. Justo ahora que empezamos a levantar cabeza tras unos años de horrible crisis económica y ahora... esto. Sea quien sea el que abrió ese endiablado portal, le felicito, porque cómo dirían en la calle, nos la han metió doblá." acaba diciendo visiblemente enfadado

"¿Lo dice en serio, Presidente?" dice la ministra de exteriores un tanto descolocada.

"¿Tienes idea del coste que supone para nosotros este despliegue en base Alnus?" dice el Presidente quejoso, respondiéndole Julio Trescantos...

"No tanto cómo determinada prensa bravuconea por ahí, Presidente. Sólo hemos enviado una parte muy pequeña de nuestras fuerzas, y en muchos casos, con nuestra material más viejo. Además, el combustible, las municiones y otros elementos logísticos, correrán a cargo de los japoneses. Nosotros sólo tendremos que pagárselo cuando nos pasen la factura." dice tan tranquilo el ministro, a lo que el Presidente Costa, preocupado e incluso algo enfadado pero también ironía, le replica...

"Tú lo has dicho, Julio. La factura. Ese es el gran problema de España en este momento. El jodido dinero. Tú dirás que nuestra expedición en Alnus es "low cost". Pero el ministro de hacienda, Aranda, cuando ha sabido que la facturita de nada que le habéis pasado desde defensa es de casi 200 millones de euros, ha sido cómo ver a la niña del exorcista. Casi le da algo al pobre. Te recuerdo que tu ministerio tiene una deuda astronómica." exclama de nuevo con enfado el Presidente español.

El Ministro de defensa, sin dejarse perturbar lo más mínimo, replica "Soy consciente de ello, Presidente. Pero es un gasto casi obligatorio. Estamos en la OTAN, no? La adquisición del último lote de _Eurofighter Typhoon_ para la Fuerza Aérea, dos nuevas Fragatas _F-100_ para la Armada, los helicópteros _NHI 90_ para los tres ejércitos, Ah! Y los _Airbus A400M_ de transporte y el encarrilar el desarrollo del submarino _S80_. ¿Quiere que siga?" dice con ironía, a lo que el presidente, suspirando con el ceño fruncido...

"No, por favor. Todavía me resuenan las quejas del ministro de hacienda en la oreja." se calma y explica con la cara seria "Nos obligan a unos gastos de defensa por el mero hecho de pertenecer a la OTAN. Y al mismo tiempo, desde Bruselas, nos piden o mejor dicho nos ordenan, que recortemos nuestros gastos no sólo en defensa, sino también en sanidad, educación, pensiones y ayudas sociales. A veces me siento cómo si fuese una mera muñeca de trapo que todo el mundo puede zarandear cómo le de la gana." explica un tanto derrotista e indignado, respondiéndole el ministro de defensa con sarcasmo...

"Sí, cuesta de creer, verdad? Antaño llegamos a ser el reino más poderoso del mundo, amos y señores de un imperio donde nunca se ponía el sol. Y ahora somos un país donde los turistas de chancleta vienen a emborracharse con cerveza barata y a practicar el "balconing" en hostales baratos." acaba diciendo con una mueca en la cara.

La ministra de exteriores lobato, mirándole mal de reojo, replica "Tú y tu humor negro, Julio. Eres insufrible." acaba poniéndose seria y le dice a su jefe "Pedro... no tienes que ser tan pesimista. Los españoles, aunque tampoco convencidos del todo también es verdad... no te eligieron por eso. Te eligieron porque al menos aportaste una brizna de esperanza a la gente." le dice intentando animarle.

"¿Tú crees? Mucho me temo que los españoles les importa ya poco lo que piense o lo que deje de pensar." dice preocupado.

"Presidente, no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas" le responde animada su ministra de exteriores "Somos un gran país, Pedro. Cuando estuve en Japón hace tres semanas, hablé personalmente con su ministro de exteriores, Sugawara. Me explicó que ya ha estado en España un par de veces y que le sorprende cómo los tópicos que tenía sobre nuestro país, fueron acallados por nuestra realidad. La de un país con sus problemas, pero que la mayoría de naciones de la Tierra se cambiarían por nuestro lugar con mucho gusto." explica una segura ministra, para demostrarle a Costa que no debe ver el vaso medio vacío, sino medio lleno.

"Supongo que no tengo otra opción, verdad, Ana?" dice sonriendo a su ministra, y ella, un tanto más animada, sigue...

"Además, Pedro. El entrar en el mundo tras la puerta puede suponer unos beneficios inimaginables para la economía española. Las grandes empresas del Ibex-35, pero especialmente las energéticas y las constructoras, se están frotando las manos con las perspectivas de negocio en un mundo que todavía vive anclado en la Edad Media." explica sin salir de su emoción, respondiéndole el ministro de defensa una vez más con su sarcasmo...

"¿Y que pretenden? ¿Vencer al Imperio de Zorzal estafándole y confundiéndole con facturas de la luz ininteligibles?" acaba riendo de su propio comentario.

El Presidente Costa, ya con mucha más seguridad en si mismo dice "¿Sabéis que os digo? Por qué preocuparnos del déficit que nos impone Bruselas, de lo que quiera la OTAN cuando esta vez ellos no están de por medio y de lo que digan los columnistas de periódicos y tertulianos de televisión que no están ni saben cómo son las cosas desde dentro. Lo único que sé... es que hemos enviado a varios centenares de nuestras tropas a luchar al mundo tras la puerta de Ginza y que no pienso dejarlas a la estacada. Eso jamás. Nuestra fuerza expedicionaria tiene todo el apoyo no sólo nuestro, sino que estoy seguro que también de una mayoría de españoles. Y por muchos euros que nos cueste, les apoyaremos en todo lo necesario. ¿Está claro?" todos le sonríen al ver que el líder del gobierno tiene ahora las ideas mas claras, a lo que dándose cuenta que el General Trillo espera hace rato... "Ah, General. Ya ni me acordaba de usted. Supongo que viene para..."

El General Trillo explica "Sí, señor Presidente. Nos ha llegado la información hace escasos minutos. Nuestra fuerza expedicionaria, junto a la de nuestros aliados franceses y chilenos, ya ha cruzado la puerta de Ginza y llegado a la base japonesa de Alnus con éxito, señor. Todo ha marchado cómo estaba previsto. Sólo les resta esperar el segundo envío de tropas y suministros en aviones C-130 Hércules que será enviado pasado mañana... y restará por hacer una última cosa. Sus órdenes, señor Presidente".

"Muy bien, perfecto. Vuelva a su puesto y téngame puntualmente informado." dice seriamente el Presidente español, siendo respondido por el General "Entendido, señor", quien saluda con un golpe de talón y se marcha.

El Presidente, ya de mejor humor, exclama "¿Aun estáis aquí? Julio, regresa a tu ministerio y asegúrate que los envíos a nuestras tropas en Alnus son correctos y que sobre todo, que no les falte de nada. Aunque suene pretencioso por mi parte, que España presuma de ejército ante los japoneses, los chilenos y los franceses. Y tú, ministra Lobato, permanece en contacto con nuestra embajada en Tokio y que tengan informado al Ministro Sugawara de nuestros próximos envíos. ¿Entendido?" acaba diciendo con firmeza, siendo contestado por ambos ministros con cierta sorpresa "Sí, Presidente Costa".

El gobierno español, con el Presidente Pedro Costa a la cabeza, a pesar de sus problemas económicos, y de que una parte importante de la sociedad española es contraria a la intervención, está decidido a actuar. Sabe perfectamente que aunque haya muchos que confundan esta intervención con la de 2003 en Iraq, que si que fue injustificada e injusta, esta vez han sido atacados por un indeseable que ha secuestrado y esclavizado a medio centenar de sus compatriotas, y que es justo y necesario usar sus medios para rescatar a los suyos y tomar represalias contra Zorzal y sus ejércitos. Pero no sospecha, cómo casi nadie... quien es el verdadero enemigo, o enemigos.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Alnus. Región Especial de Japón. 3:40 PM hora local.**

La expedición chilena, la última en cruzar la Puerta de Ginza, ha llegado ya a destino. Los conductores de los tanques _Leopard I_ deben aparcar sus tanques a una parte retirada de la base junto a los Tipo 74 japoneses. Y las tropas, todas, una vez aparcados y bajados sus vehículos, deben reunirse en la zona central de la Base, la que hay alrededor de la puerta cubierta con la gran cúpula metálica, donde franceses y españoles ya les esperan en formación. Enfrente suyo, una munión de las tropas japonesas de base Alnus ya les están esperando, igualmente firmes ante la presencia de sus superiores.

Una vez están ya todos...

la máxima autoridad de la base, el General Koichiro Hazama, con su uniforme de servicio de traje verde con todos los galones de las JGSDF, les recibe con un discurso.

"Suboficiales y oficiales. Les doy mi más cordial bienvenida a Base Alnus. El que desde hoy y durante un tiempo indeterminado... será su nuevo hogar, en un nuevo mundo que en un principio les desconcertará. Pero en que les aseguró que no tardarán mucho a sentirse... cómo en su casa. Sé que están aquí para cumplir una misión que nosotros ya cumplimos y que ahora nos veremos obligados a cumplir de nuevo a mayor escala si cabe que la otra vez. Con la diferencia... que esta vez no lo haremos solos. Cada uno de sus tres países tiene a conciudadanos que deben rescatar. Pero todos colaboraremos los unos con los otros... para liberarlos y devolvernos sanos y salvos... a casa. Que esas personas que ahora sufren la injusticia, sepan que... pueden sentirse orgullosos de sus países y de sus fuerzas armadas que de verdad, lucharán por ellos. Para eso están aquí ustedes... y nosotros. Les deseo mucha suerte." termina levantando el brazo, saludando a todos los soldados y estos, con firmeza y determinación en sus miradas, le devuelven el saludo, a lo que el General gira la mirada y... "Teniente Yanagida.".

"Sí, General" le responde el teniente guaperas con gafas y explica "Soy el Teniente Akira Yanagida, segundo del General Hazama. A parte de la bienvenida, debo informarles de algunas cosas. A pesar de que en estas últimas tres semanas, se han montado nuevos barracones prefabricados para poder darles alojamiento, no hay todavía suficientes habitaciones para todos. Especialmente... para el personal femenino. Así que algunas de ustedes, se verán obligadas a, digamos, compartir habitación, durante dos o tres noches, con alguien de su mismo sexo, no se preocupen" se desatan algunas risas entre las tropas "A cada uno de ustedes ya se les entregó cuando partieron de sus países un sobre con un papel en el interior. En él, encontrarán el número de bloque, habitación y litera que les corresponde a cada uno de vosotros, así cómo los nombres de con quien compartirán habitación. En un principio, se decidió que cada país tendría sus propios barracones. Pero creemos que si las tres naciones actuarán juntas en las operaciones que se desarrollen de ahora en adelante, será mucho más beneficioso y productivo, que compartamos los mismos espacios, cosa que también facilitará la comunicación entre todos y el aprender con mucha más rapidez el idioma del otro. A parte de esto, decirles que los que hayan enviado equipajes personales desde sus países hacia aquí, estos ya han llegado y pueden pasar a recogerlos en la oficina de correros y paquetería de la base. Finalmente, decirles que cada uno de ustedes, podrán usar la moneda propia de su país. Es decir, a parte del yen japonés, el uso de euros y pesos chilenos estará permitido dentro de Alnus, en todos sus comercios y cómo moneda de curso legal. Nada más. Hasta que lleguen el resto de sus fuerzas pasado mañana, se decida la estrategia y sobre todo, lleguen las órdenes oficiales, aprovechen para habituarse a su nuevo hogar y conocerse mejor unos a los otros. Eso es todo." termina saludando, y los oficiales de la tropa acaban gritando "¡ROMPAN FILAS!"

El General Hazama, se acerca entonces a saludar a cada uno de sus correligionarios, siendo presentado por Yanagida a cada uno de ellos y ellas.

"Señor. Ella es la General de División Annoid Jiuphre. Y su segunda, la teniente-coronel Jilien Migasho" ambas saludan al General Hazama, quien les devuelve el saludo.

"Bienvenidas, señoras. Cómo comandantes de las fuerzas francesas, espero que colaborarán conmigo y las JSDF en todo lo necesario." dice serio pero diplomático el General japonés, a lo que la General francesa, seca y áspera cómo es habitual en ella, le replica...

"Lo mismo le digo a usted, General. Espero que a pesar del mero hecho de que yo y mi ayudante seamos mujeres o de color, nos tenga el mismo respeto y atención que le demostraremos a usted. No subestime lo que esta bajita General puede hacer por usted y por base Alnus." acaba diciendo con sonrisa confiada y un tanto malévola.

Yanagida, muy disimuladamente y en voz baja a la oreja del General Hazama, le dice "Nos advirtieron de que la General francesa era una mujer especialmente estricta y disciplinada. Eso explica cómo ha llegado a su posición siendo una mujer tan bajita"

"¿Decía algo, Teniente Yanagida?" dice la teniente-coronel de color francesa, mirándole con desconfianza.

"Em... no, nada. Bienvenidas a Base Alnus. Les recuerdo que mañana por la mañana a las nueve tendremos nuestra primera reunión. Eso es todo."

Las dos máximas responsables de la fuerza francesa, se marchan todas serias y siendo vistas con cierta desconfianza por Hazama, que pasa a saludar a los altos mandos españoles.

"Él es el General de Brigada Pedro Gutiérrez. Comandante en jefe de la fuerza expedicionaria española. Y su segundo, el teniente-coronel Antonio Ruiz" dice Yanagida presentándoselos a Hazama, que responde, saludando...

"General. Teniente-Coronel. En nombre de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón, bienvenidos a base Alnus." dice Hazama de nuevo diplomático, encontrándose esta vez con alguien mucho más amable e incluso simpático.

El General español fuerte pero con barriga, se ríe afablemente y le responde a Hazama "Muchas gracias, General Hazama. Para mi es un placer estar aquí. Podría hacer cómo mi colega francesa pero... que caray. Prefiero que haya buen ambiente entre nosotros. Encantado de conocerle." dice sonriente y ambos se dan un apretón de manos.

"Me alegra ver que podamos entendernos desde el principio, General Gutiérrez." ambos se ríen "Imagino que debe de estar agotado después de un viaje en avión tan largo, General. Tenemos una habitación lista para usted. Y no se preocupe. Nosotros corremos con todos los gastos" dice con cierto sarcasmo el General japonés, a lo que le responde su contraparte española...

"Caray. Esto es una base militar o Benidorm?" dice en broma Gutiérrez, riendo, cuando se mete su segundo, el teniente-coronel Ruiz... con una de sus bromas de mal gusto "No diga eso, señor. Que aun no es usted un viejo decrépito con dentadura postiza. Y ya que pagan ellos... cómo dice un dicho de su tierra, pagando San Pedro Canta... y una subvención, me la levanta!" dice riendo estúpidamente... y acaba por dejar de reír con cara estúpida por la cara de póquer estúpida de los dos Generales, cómo diciéndole _pero tu eres tonto?_

Hazama le pregunta en voz baja a Gutiérrez "¿Su segundo... siempre es así?" y el General español le contesta también en voz baja "Buenoooo... hace bien su trabajo. Pero sus chistes malos a veces te dan hasta gangrena a los oídos. Pero es un buen chico." dice un tanto de coña.

Hazama, suspira y le dice "Muy bien, les veré a usted y a su "chistoso" ayudante mañana por la mañana, a las nueve. Que descanse, General." ambos se saludan y los dos españoles se retiran, acercándose entonces Hazama a conocer a sus contrapartes chilenas, el General de Brigada José Luís Ríos y a su segundo, el Capitán Felipe Andrés Cristiano.

"Caballeros. Bienvenidos a Base Alnus. Soy el General Koichiro Hazama, comandante en jefe de esta base." dice serio y educado, saludando a los dos chilenos que le devuelven el saludo.

"Gracias, General." dice sonriendo afablemente el ya anciano General chileno "Estamos aquí no sólo para cumplir con nuestra misión. Sino también para aplacar la ira de nuestra presidenta. Ya sabe usted cómo son las mujeres cuando se enfadan de verdad. Un verdadero peligro." riendo otra vez afablemente, cuando el capitán Cristiano, areglándose sus gafas impolutas, le dice seriamente...

"Mi General. Ese comentario ha sonado excesivamente machista para mi gusto. Si la prensa se enterase, podría acarrearnos problemas. Procure no decir nada en público que pueda traerle incomodidades al gobierno." dice cómo advertencia a su superior, que riendo otra vez afablemente...

"Jejeje. Sí, si, ya lo sé. Cómo cambian los tiempos. En otra época no tenía que preocuparme de nada de eso. Pero con el retorno de la democracia, uno tiene que ir con cuidado con lo que dice, porque puedes ofender a mil y un colectivos. Pero no estoy diciendo en absoluto que esté en contra de la democracia, al contrario, jejeje" acaba riendo otra vez, cuando Hazama, extrañado...

"¿? ¿A que se refiere, General Ríos?" pregunta sin haber entendido el último comentario del General chileno, y éste le responde "Oh... a nada, nada en especial. Cosas mías. Entonces... mañana a las nueve?" pregunta al japonés, que le responde "Sí. Tendremos nuestra primera reunión conjunta. Hasta entonces, que descanse o aproveche para acostumbrarse a Alnus."

"Lo intentaré, General Hazama. Lo intentaré. Pero antes iré a hablar con los chicos de nuestra división acorazada. Hasta mañana, General." él y su segundo saludan a Hazama, que les devuelve el saludo militar, y se marchan por su lado, cuando Hazama le dice a Yanagida...

"El General chileno parece un hombre muy afable que debe de estar a punto de terminar su carrera cómo militar. ¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso del final?" pregunta intrigado, respondiéndole Yanagida...

"Lo investigaré, General. Pero por su edad y graduación, no hay duda de que es un militar de carrera que lleva toda su vida sirviendo al ejército de su país. Y su comentario, puede que tenga relación... con su pasado. Puede que un pasado oscuro." dice un intrigado Yanagida.

"¿Su pasado?" le pregunta el General, extrañado.

"Ya debía estar en el ejército chileno cuando los años de la Dictadura del General Pinochet. Y quien sabe si por ello... participó en cosas digamos... oscuras. Detenciones arbitrarias; desapariciones; … torturas."

Hazama, echando un suspiro de cansancio, dice "Aaaggghhh... quien sabe, teniente. Quien sabe."

Cómo sospecha Yanagida, efectivamente, el General chileno tiene un pasado oscuro relacionado con la historia reciente de ese país. Y no anda nada desencaminado.

Mientras, en otro rincón, entre los franceses, Kuillon, que está con sus tres amigos de su batallón...

"Que mierda. ¿Por qué a los tíos nos tienen que apretujar en un misma habitación cómo gallinas en una granja? Con gusto me cambiaría por una chica. Y más si fuese de este mundo" acaba sonriendo estúpidamente con cara de pervertido, a lo que la cabo Anna Million le dice con ironía...

"¿De verdad, Gerard? Te recuerdo que muchas de esas chicas son magas o guerreras temibles. Por no mencionar a una semi-diosa inmortal que tiene un hacha gigantesca con la que te trituraría a ti y a tu entrepierna en un segundo. Si yo fuese hombre, me lo quitaría de la cabeza." acaba diciendo con mala cara.

"Eeeee... pues... ahora que lo dices..." le responde Kuillon habiéndose quedado parado e incluso con cara estúpida de susto. "Entonces mejor ir con otros tíos en un barracón que huela a pies, jejeje" riendo estúpidamente con cara ridícula de susto

"Así me gusta" le espeta la cabo son sonrisa confiada y cerrando los ojos.

El sargento de color alto y fornido explica "A los capitanes y tenientes, así cómo los sargentos y cabos, nos han asignado a los bloques de habitaciones o viviendas que compartiremos indisistintamente de nuestra nacionalidad o unidad. Al resto de tropa o suboficiales, en las tiendas del exterior." explica Loutrec. "Mientras que a las chicas, las juntarán cómo bien has dicho, a compartir habitación con otras chicas que ya viven aquí, durante unos días, hasta que hayan terminado la ampliación del bloque de viviendas para mujeres."

El teniente Gabrión, sintiendo curiosidad, le pregunta a la cabo "¿Con quien te han puesto, Anna?"

"Pues..." la cabo de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes mira su papel... y se queda un tanto sorprendida "Oh... vaya. Esto si que es una sorpresa."

"Que. Quien es la que tendrá la desgracia de compartir habitación contigo" le dice de cachondeo el sargento Kuillon.

Ella, mirándole mal de reojo "Cierra el pico, sargento imbécil." devuelve la mirada al papel por un segundo y dice "Me... me ha tocado con una... una elfa oscura. Una tal Yao Ha Dushi."

En cuando lo oye, Kuillon se sube por las paredes.

"¡CÓMO!? ¿UNA ELFA OSCURA!? ¡LLÉVAME CONTIGO! ¡PRESÉNTAMELA! Por favor por favor por favor! ¡Si me dejas haré lo que me pidas! ¡Dejarte dinero, limpiarte las botas aunque sea con la lengua o revisar tus armas por ti! ¡Por favor!" exclama arrodillándose ante la cabo y suplicándole con cara ridícula.

Ella, mirándole mal de reojo, echa un suspiro de enfado le responde "Aaagghhh... ¿Quieres dejar de pensar con el pene, sargento? Ni te van a dejar venir conmigo ni seguramente esa elfa oscura que seguro es una gran luchadora o una gran maga, querrá saber nada de un tapón narizotas cómo tú. ¿Por qué no te buscas algo más acorde a tus posibilidades?"

"¡PERO CABO!" intentando el sargento alguna posibilidad de que se la lleve con ella, pero Loutrec se pone en medio.

"Ya la has oído, sargento. Nosotros ya tenemos asignados nuestro lugar. Ya tendrás tiempo de ligar en otro momento. Además, si no recuerdo mal, esa elfa es un "poco" mayor para ti" dice con sarcasmo.

"¿Eing?" dice el sargento, a lo que Gabrión, en broma, casi burlándose de Kuillon "Ah, no lo sabías? Esa elfa tiene 316 años. ¿No me has dicho siempre que quieres a una mujer más joven que tú?" acaba diciendo con cara sarcástica y echándose a reír.

Kuillon, con los ojos cómo un búho, mas bien con absoluta cara de gilipollas "Tre... tre... TRESCIENTOS DIECISÉIS AÑOS!? Esos bellezones... en... en... en realidad... POR QUÉ!" bajándose de brazos, llorando ridículamente.

Gabrion, riendo con cara de circunstancias, "Jejeje, vamos, Gerard. No te preocupes, hombre. Yo que tú no apuntaría tan alto." intentando consolar a su sargento.

"¡Eso es fácil de decir para ti, teniente! ¡Tú, que todas las chicas suspiran enamoradas cuando te ven! Pero yo... por qué!" sin dejar de llorar estúpidamente.

"Veeenga, vamos tirando. Que a parte de ir a dejar nuestras armas en los arsenales y nuestros petates en nuestros cuartos, tenemos que conocer mejor a nuestros colegas extranjeros ¿Entendido?" dice Gabrion ya casi llevándose a rastras al sargento.

Kuillon, con los ojos llorosos pero con una cara absolutamente estúpida y ridícula, solamente dice "Siiii, capitán, ajáaaa. No es justoooo" los otros le acaban mirando cómo si estuviera loco.

A otro lado, entre la tropa española, el cabo Manolo Buenaventura, el sargento Aitor Aiguren y el teniente Xavier Roig, esperan que vuelva la cabo Primero Isabel Fuentes, que ha salido un momento.

"¿Donde se ha metío esta niña? Acabamo de llegar y ya se pierde. Que tenemos que ir a dejar nuestras cosas a sitio y a conocer a nuestros nuevos compañero." dice extrañado el cabo andaluz, mirando a su reloj de pulsera.

"Ha ido a la oficina de correos de la base. A recoger un paquete que ella misma se ha mandado para aquí." dice el teniente Roig, esperando de brazos cruzados.

"Aiba la ostia. No me digas que... se lo ha traído aquí." dice un tanto sorprendido el corpulento sargento vasco, a lo que sigue explicando Xavier...

"Sí, se ha traído su querido violonchelo a Alnus. Cuando estuvo conmigo en Afganistán también se lo llevó. Le gusta empezar el día tocando tres o cuatro partituras con él. ¡JA! Incluso recuerdo que alguna que otra vez, en el comedor de las tropas de nuestra base, los canadienses pusieron un teclado por si a alguien le apetecía tocar. ¿Y adivináis quien lo tocaba casi siempre?" dice divertido el teniente catalán.

"Joer, eso si que no lo sabía. ¿Isabel también sabe tocar el piano?" dice muy sorprendido el andaluz.

Aitor, sonriente, explica "Sí, y lo hace muy bien. Tú eres más joven y hace poco que estás con nosotros. Pero a mi y a Xavier nos explicó que tuvo una infancia más bien horrible. Sus padres eran muy estrictos y la encerraron en un colegio religioso de monjas. Una de las pocas salidas que tenía para escapar de aquel ambiente... era la música. Manía que aun le dura hora" acaba riendo todo simpático.

"Pue que tenga cuidao, que no despierte a las dema chica de buena mañana. Aunque sea un agradable despertar." dice Manolo, cuando llega la Cabo Primero Isabel Fuentes, efectivamente, cargando sobre su espalda, la gran funda negra de su instrumento musical, el violonchelo, y llevando el grueso y pesado petate en una mano.

"Ufff... cómo pesa esto. ¿Es que no vais a ser caballerescos conmigo en este mundo medieval? Ayudad a esta pobre doncella" dice sarcástica.

"Oh, dame tu petate, yo te lo sujeto." dice Aitor, quien puede acarrear dos, tres, o diez petates si hace falta.

"No puedes vivir sin él, eh? Lástima que tampoco puedas traerte aquí tu piano de cola de tu casa de Madrid." dice Xavier sonriente.

"Verdaderamente estamos en otro mundo. Uno muy raro." dice Isabel un tanto intrigada.

"Eso ya lo sabemo, niña. A que te refiere." le pregunta Manolo sin entenderlo.

Explica Isabel un poco desconcertada todavía "La que me ha atendido en la oficina de correos de la base. Una... una chica-gato o algo por el estilo." dice aun sin habérselo creído y sorprendiendo a los demás amigos "Eso sí, era muy simpática y me ha atendido muy bien. Y no paraba de decir "nya" al final de cada frase. Me ha dicho que se llama... Meia."

Aitor, muy sorprendido, exclama "¡Aiba la virgen! ¡Así que son de verdad! ¡Existen de verdad! ¡Tengo que hacerles fotos con el móvil para mis hijas! ¡Seguro que les gustará mucho!" dice ilusionado cómo un niño.

"Pues yo, que quiere que te diga, mujé. Ya sé el dicho que dice que donde hay pelo hay alegría, pero a mi las chicas que van pa depila... que no me hacen gracia, pisha. Y si encima son peluda cómo un gato..." dice Manolo con su salero andaluz cómo queriendo decir que las chicas "peludas" cómo las mujeres animal que hay ahí no le interesan.

Isabel, mirando mal al andaluz, le dice "Pues menos mal. Esa chica-gato es aun muy joven, casi una niña todavía. Así que no te le acerques con intenciones dudosas."

Xavier se ríe y suelta "Tranquila, Isabel. Manolo seguro que le interesa mucho más alguien completamente humana. Y Aitor ya está casado y quiere a su mujer con locura. Así que no te preocupes." le dice sonriente y amable Xavier a su cabo primero.

"Lo sé, teniente. Pero... y tú, que, eh? No vas a... ya sabes." haciéndose la despistada pero queriendo saber con curiosidad si Xavier tiene intención de buscarse pareja en Alnus. Pero entonces Aitor...

"¡Claro que sí, mujer, caguen la mar salada! ¡Xavier es todo un galán!" riendo fuerte incluso exageradamente, le pega una fuerte palmada a la espalda del teniente, quien se queja con un fuerte "¡AUCH!" hasta el punto que acaba saliendo empujado hacia la verja metálica que tienen tras suyo y...

"¡Aaaahhh!" exclama Xavier de dolor: acaba de clavarse un pequeño alambre en la carne de su mano derecha, saliéndole la sangre a chorro. "¡Aaahhh, mierda, mi mano!"

Cuando entonces... llega ante ellos, cómo si se hubiese percatado de lo que ha pasado al instante, una mujer con uniforme verde de las JSDF, de larga cabellera oscura y ojos azules, y guapa sin ninguna duda: la sargento Mari Kurokawa.

"¿Que le ha pasado!? ¿Se ha hecho daño? Deje que le ayude." dice la joven y guapa sanitario de campaña japonesa, sin que Xavier haya entendido lo que le ha dicho "Saque la mano lentamente, con cuidado"

Kurokawa le saca la mano lentamente hasta sacarla completamente con un gemido de dolor el hierro que se le había clavado en la mano. La sangre le sale abundantemente. Y aunque Isabel es también sanitario de campaña, no se mete, porque aquella soldado japonesa lo está haciendo correctamente.

"Es una herida limpia. No hay ninguna arteria o vaso importante afectado, sólo algunos vasos capilares." dice Kurokawa inspeccionando la herida, coge un pañuelo de tela con una flor bordada su bolsillo y cubre la herida "Presionando la herida se detendrá la hemorragia. Venga conmigo al hospital de la base. Hay que desinfectarlo y vendarlo cómo es debido".

Xavier, sonrojado, sin saber que decir, incluso tímido y nervioso, le responde "S...s... sí. Sí, claro". ¿Por qué Xavier se ha puesto así? Será porque... ha sufrido un flechazo nada más verla?

Aitor, pregunta "Oiga... puedo venir y ayudar en algo? Lo siento, teniente, ha sido culpa mía" dice Aitor todo arrepentido, a lo que Kurokawa, en un más que correcto español, les responde

"Por supuesto, em... sargento... Ai... Aiguren" dice leyendo la solapa del uniforme de Aitor con el nombre y apellido en su uniforme. El vasco, sorprendido, pregunta...

"Vaya. ¿Sabe hablar nuestro idioma, em..." dice Aitor despistado ante esa japonesa que sabe hablar español.

"Sargento Segundo Mari Kurokawa, Sargento Aiguren. Acompáñeme, teniente. Hay que sanar esta herida." los tres se marchan mientras ella no deja de presionarle la herida sangrante con el pañuelo, quedándose Isabel y Manolo en el mismo sitio.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, Isabel. Quédate con tu petate. Tengo que acompañar al teniente a la enfermería. Nos veremos a la hora de cenar. ¡Hasta luego!" se marcha Aitor corriendo para regresar al lado de Xavier y Kurokawa.

"¿No vas con ellos? Se supone que eres médico de campaña, cómo esa japonesa, no?" le pregunta Manolo extrañado a la cabo primera rubia de pechos grandes.

"No. Mejor no me meto. Además, el teniente... parece que haber venido aquí le sentará muy bien." dice sonriendo confiada al haberse dado cuenta de lo que le ha pasado a Xavier nada más ver a esa guapa soldado japonesa.

"Bueno, esperemo que no sea na. Tendré que irme yo solo a mi habitación. Oye... al final con quien te han puesto para esta nosche?" le pregunta con indisimulada curiosidad.

Ella, tan tranquila, le responde. "Ah. Con nadie en especial. Con una elfa"

Manolo, cómo no, se queda de piedra "¿Con una elfa!? ¿Con una de esas de.. de oreja rara, pero con un cuerpazo que quita el hipo? ¿Cómo es? Cómo se llama?" pregunta con una curiosidad infantil.

"Por la foto del papel parece una chica rubia y de ojos azules de unos dieciséis años muy bonita. De hecho su carácter y comportamiento se corresponden a tal edad. Pero en realidad tiene 165 años. Se llama... Tuka Luna Marceau." explica con absoluta normalidad.

"E increíble. Y que nombre más bonito. Ahora mismo me estás dando una envidia..." ella se ríe "Seguro que os haréis muy buena amiga. Bueno... nos vemo luego, cabo primero." sonriente, le hace un escueto saludo militar y se marcha por su lado.

"Hasta luego, cabo Buenaventura. Bien... vamos a ver si encuentro mi habitación" acaba marchándose por su lado, cargada cómo un burro con el petate y el violonchelo dentro de su funda cargado a su espalda.

Y en otro rincón, donde los chilenos...

"¡Ooooaaaa! Que pasada que pasada. ¡Que pasada! ¡Estamos en otro mundo! ¡Nos hemos transportado a otro planeta! ¡O quizás a otra dimensión! ¡JAJAJA!" se ríe el cabo Diego Rios, muy y muy ilusionado, mirando a todos lados sin parar.

El capitán Miguel Ángel Valles, riendo con cara de circunstancias "Tranquiiiilo, cabo. No se exactamente por qué estás tan excitado, pero puedo entender que es porque crees que estamos en otro mundo, cómo en tu querida Star Trek, no?" dice sonriente y con cara sarcástica el capitán chileno con barba.

El alto, fuerte y agresivo sargento Bastian Armero, mirando mal a Rios, suelta "Tse. Patético. Que se puede esperar del cabo friki." y el capitán, mirándole aun peor le replica "Sargento, que le he dicho antes?"

"Emmm... lo sé, lo sé, capitán. Lo he captado". Capta cohibido Aitor ante las advertencias de su capitán para que deje de meterse con Diego.

Entonces, la bella sargento Antonella Gracia, mirando su papel para saber donde tiene su litera y habitación, se queda de piedra...

"Mmmmm... así que tengo que compartir habitación con ella? Esto es..." dice un tanto sorprendida

"¿? ¿Qué sucede, sargento Gracia? ¿No te gusta la chica con quien te han puesto?" pregunta extrañado el capitán.

"¿Chica, capitán? A mi personalmente no me importaría dormir con un hombre, siempre que fuese atractivo e inteligente, por supuesto. Pero me ha tocado con..."

"Con quien. ¡Suéltalo de una vez!" exclama Armero con su bravuconería habitual.

"Con... con la semidiosa Rory Mercury!" exclama toda ilusionada cómo una adolescente que va a conocer a su ídolo musical famoso favorito... y los demás compañeros masculinos, se les pone la cara azul del horror, porque saben ya quien es la apóstol de Emroy y sus poderes. "¿? ¿Qué os pasa, chicos? ¿Por qué ponéis esa cara?" dice sin entender nada la atractiva y exuberante soldado chilena.

Valles, rascándose con un dedo la sien y con cara de circunstancias... "Eeemmmm... a ver cómo se lo explico, sargento. Puede parecer una chica adorable de 14 años. Lo que en Japón llaman una "lolita gótica". Pero en realidad... yo que tú no me acercaría a ella. Es una semidiosa de unos... 961 años de nada. Puede ser muy peligrosa por lo que nos han dicho los japoneses."

"¿Peligrosa? ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Y es genial! ¡Es mi ídolo!" acaba exclamando riendo contenta, dejando a los demás alucinados.

El sargento Armero, con cara de gilipollas, suelta "Definitivamente yo a esta chica no la entiendo. Ni quiere saber nada de mi ni le da el más mínimo miedo irse con una semidiosa de la muerte."

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, sargento" dice igualmente alucinado Diego "Además de rebelde y manipuladora, está chica es una inconsciente".

Mientras, en una de las salas del hospital militar de Alnus...

"Bien... esto ya está." dice Mari Kurokawa terminando de vendar la mano de Xavier Roig. "Procure volver dentro de un par de días para retirar el vendaje y comprobar que la herida se cura correctamente. ¿Está vacunado contra el tétanos y la gangrena?

Xavier, visiblemente sonrojado y nervioso... porque es obvio lo que le ha pasado en cuando a visto a esa guapa japonesa, no sabe ni que decir.

"Eeeeee... puessss... yoooo..." dice sonrojado y nervioso.

"Sí, claro que lo está." responde Aitor. "Pero esa valla no está oxidada, así que no pasará nada. Pero creo que deberían decir a alguien que corten esos alambres salidos o podría cortarse más gente. ¿Verdad, teniente? ¿? Teniente. Qué me escucha?" le dice extrañado a Xavier que no puede apartar la mirada de esa japonesa.

"Eeemmmm... yo... ya... bien estoy, perdón. Quería decir... que... que... que estoy bien. Yo..." más nervioso y tímido que un adolescente ante su primer amor.

"¿Sí? ¿Quiere decirme algo más, teniente Roig?" pregunta toda amable y educada la sargento japonesa, con su agradable cara sonriente.

"Que... yo... no ya, no, ya no... ya no me mano la duele, perdón, ya... ya no me duele la mano. Mu... muchas gracias. Sargento..." dice mirando ya enamoradizo.

Mari, que sonriendo muy amablemente con los ojos cerrados cómo suele hacer... "Kurokawa. Mari Kurokawa. Encantada de conocerle... sargento Xavier Roig."

Cuando entonces, llaman con dos toques sobre la puerta abierta de la sala... Youji Itami, acompañado de Shino Kuribayashi.

"Sargento Kurokawa. ¿Vengo en mal momento?" pregunta Itami al ver que Mari está atendiendo a dos militares extranjeros.

"No, ya he terminado, capitán. Pase. ¿Quería algo?"

"Sí. Tenemos órdenes directas del General Hazama. Mañana por la mañana tenemos que ir al palacio imperial de Italica a informar a Piña en persona sobre lo de la llegada de los ejércitos extranjeros a Alnus. Además, deberán venir al menos un alto mando de las expediciones de los tres países para presentarse ante la emperatriz. Es un puro trámite. Oh. Y estos dos no son..." dice Itami mirando con curiosidad a Xavier y Aitor.

Mari les introduce "Oh. Os los presentaré. Él de cabello y barba castaña y ojos azules es el teniente Xavier Roig, de..."

Xavier se levanta, se pone firme y saluda a Itami "Teniente Xavier Roig del Primer batallón del regimiento Asturias 31 del ejército español. Encantado de conocerle, capitán Itami." acaba dándole la mano al capitán japonés.

Sigue Kurokawa "Y este hombre tan alto y fuerte es..."

Aitor también se pone firme y saluda "¡Sargento Primero Aitor Aiguren del primer batallón del regimiento Asturias 31 del ejército español! ¡A sus órdenes, capitán!"

Itami, riendo con cara de circunstancias, le responde "Jejeje, tranquilo, sargento. Baja el brazo, que no es para tanto." cuando entonces, Kuribayashi, muerta de curiosidad, se acerca a mirar Aitor y su cuerpo de acero de cerca.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué haces, Kuribayashi?" le pregunta Mari toda extrañada, y Shino, muy curiosa, exclama...

"¡Impresionante! ¡Que músculos tan bien desarrollados!" dice tocando sin ningún pudor los musculosos brazos del sargento vasco o sus marcados pectorales bajo su uniforme. "Oye. ¿Prácticas alguna clase de deporte o arte marcial? ¿Cuantas horas al día entrenas?" le pregunta con gran curiosidad, a lo que Aitor, sonrojado y tímido, sin saber que responder "Em... bueno... años atrás, de joven, fui levantador de pesas profesional. Incluso participé en los juegos olímpicos de Pekín. Y cómo no he perdido la costumbre..."

Kuribayashi, con gran admiración, exclama "¡De verdaaad!? ¡Que pasada! ¡Tienes que explicarme cómo lo haces! ¡Yo también quiero tener unos músculos tan bien desarrollados!"

Itami, mirándole burleta de reojo, le espeta "¿De verdad, Shino? Pero si ya eres una máquina asesina. Además, si te pones tan cachas cómo el sargento español, entonces si que nunca podrás ligarte a algún miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales. ¿O acaso quieres ligarte al sargento Aiguren?"

Kuribayashi, cruzándose brazos y haciéndose la ofendida, exclama "¡Agh, cállate, Otaku!"

Aitor, con cara de circunstancias y señalándose con el dedo, dice "¿Quien, yo? Jejeje. No, lo siento. Yo ya estoy casado y tengo tres hijas. ¿?" se da cuenta que Xavier no puede evitar su sonrojo amoroso en su cara al estar al lado de la chica de quien sin ninguna duda, ha sufrido un flechazo nada más verla, a lo que Aiguren, con cara y sonrisa traviesas "Aaahhh ya entiendo, teniente. Ve cómo venir a Alnus le serviría para olvidarse de su ex mujer? Me reafirmo en lo dicho antes. Eres un Galán, Xavier!" estalla a reír exageradamente y le vuele a pegar una de sus fuertísimas palmadas a la espalda con su manaza, espetando Xavier un "¡AUCH! ¡No vuelvas a pegarme con esas manazas, pedazo de bestia!"

Kurokawa, sin decir nada, le vuelve a sonreír incluso cariñosamente... y Xavier se sonroja otra vez. Ya no hay duda: por fin a encontrado a otra mujer en su vida. Otra cosa, es si ella le corresponderá.

 _ **MÁS DE DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 _ **Base Alnus, Región Especial de Japón. 6:00 PM hora local**_

Hoy ha trabajado aun más de lo que suele ser habitual para ella. Para alguien de 166 años de edad, el tiempo perdido en su jornada laboral, no tiene ninguna importancia. Se puede permitir el lujo de vivir la vida de forma más pausada y tranquila. En su trabajo cómo administradora o portera de los bloques de viviendas para los refugiados que aun viven en Alnus y de los nuevos extranjeros venidos desde el otro lado de la puerta, hoy ha tenido que atender mucho más papeleo del normal. Pero su jornada por fin ha terminado y puede volver a su habitación a descansar un poco y relajarse. Pero nada más abrir la puerta...

"¡Ya he vuelto! Pero a quien se lo estoy diciendo. Si no hay nadie." acaba riendo ella sola hasta que ve un par de botas en el suelo. Es entonces cuando recuerda... "¡Agh! ¡Es verdad! Hoy venía mi nueva compañera de piso. La... la española." Entra toda sonriente y simpática cómo es habitual en ella "¡Hola! ¡Encantada de conocerte y bienvenida! ¡Soy..."

Pero Tuka se queda parada cuando se da cuenta que la cabo primera Isabel Fuentes se ha quedado dormida cómo un tronco en una de las dos camas de la habitación. Ni siquiera se ha quitado el uniforme de camuflaje. Sólo ha dejado las botas en la entrada y su boina militar negra en la mesita de al lado la cama. Pero Tuka no sólo se fija en ella: también en el gran objeto que hay en un rincón de la habitación y que a la elfa rubia le hace picar la curiosidad. "¿Qué debe ser esto? ¿Será una de sus armas?" Quiere abrirlo a ver que hay adentro... pero no se atreve. Piensa que puede hacerla enfadar si le toca esa cosa que no es suya sin permiso. Tuka, simplemente, le quita los pantalones y la parte superior del uniforme a Isabel (sin poder evitar sonrojarse al ver los pechos ciertamente grandes que se esconden bajo la camiseta marrón oscuro), con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, dejándole la ropa plegada sobre la mesita, la tapa con la sábana y se vuelve a marchar del apartamento sin hacer ruido.

Y en el mismo instante...

En el apartamento de la semidiosa de la muerte Rory Mercury, ella entra tras haberse divertido toda la tarde conociendo a los nuevos extranjeros. Y especialmente... encaprichándose con el teniente francés Phillipe Gabrion, ese que está de tan buen ver y que a todas las chicas les gusta. Y Rory, no iba a ser menos. Sabe que al día siguiente, les acompañará a ella, Itami y su tercera unidad de reconocimiento a Italica... y que entonces le conocerá en más "profundidad"... igual que hizo la primera vez que se encontró con Itami.

Pero un ruido en el interior la pone alerta y le hace empuñar su hacha: hay ruido de agua en la ducha. Se acerca lentamente al pequeño cuarto de baño y efectivamente... ve una silueta tras la mampara de la ducha, difuminada por el vapor del agua caliente y el vaho sobre el plástico. Pero distingue una figura femenina de piel morena y larga cabellera oscura. Una figura sin duda muy esbelta e incluso sexi, voluptuosa. Quien quiera que sea, cierra el grifo del agua, abre la mampara y...

"¡Aaaahhh! Pero... pero si eres..." exclama la sargento chilena muy sorprendida y señalándola con el dedo a Mercury.

La apóstol de Emroy, suspira aliviada y le dice con cierta cara de desconfianza "Ah, eres tú. Mi nueva compañera de piso." exclama aburrida... pero sonrojada al ver que la chilena va completamente desnuda y tiene un cuerpo perfecto. "¿No deberías taparte un poco? Podrías resfriarte." le dice Rory desviando la mirada y pasándole una toalla.

"Ah, gracias... Rory" dice sonriente y muy contenta, cubriéndose con la toalla. "Y por favor... no desvíes la mirada de mi. Que eres mucho más mayor y madura de lo que aparentas, me equivoco?" dice interesante e incluso con voz seductora a Rory.

Rory, extrañada, pregunta "¿Por qué me hablas así? No... no serás una enviada de mi hermana."

Antonella, hablando seriamente, dice "No, Rory Mercury. Porque yo, en realidad..." para pasar a decir tontamente cómo una fan adolescente "¡Soy una gran admiradora tuya, Rory Mercury! ¡Desde que te vi en la Dieta de Japón soy tu fan número uno en Chile! ¡Eres rebelde, fresca, en un sentido positivo quiero decir, y no te dejas dominar por nadie! ¡Y encima eres una semi-diosa! ¡Eres una mujer perfecta!" dice riendo muy y muy contenta.

Rory, acaba sintiéndose incómoda y con una estúpida cara de circunstancias cómo queriendo decir _pero esta loca quien es?_ , le responde "Em... no... no fue nada. Tu mundo es..."

"¿Me firmarás un autógrafo!? ¡Por favor por favor por favor! ¡Y también mi casco! ¡Y déjame que nos hagamos una selfie juntas! ¡Porfa porfa porfa porfa!" le acaba pidiendo o mejor dicho suplica con las manos juntadas y con estúpida cara de súplica. Rory, mirándola con la misma cara ridícula de preguntarse de donde ha salido esa colgada, le responde "Cl... cl... claro. Ningún problema. Jejeje... aigh" acaba suspirando de resignación, dándose cuenta que la fama que ha cosechado tras la puerta, cómo cualquier otro famoso, también puede comportar que se le acerquen verdaderos tarados. Aunque este tarado, sea una mujer muy atractiva que no obstante, es una soldado muy eficiente que en su vida privada más que encontrar al hombre de su vida, le encanta utilizarlos con sus encantos. Es decir, que Antonella y Rory, puede que sean incluso almas gemelas.

En el mismo instante... en la habitación de la elfa oscura, Yao Ha Dushi, está con su compañera de habitación por aquella noche, la cabo francesa Anna Million. Ellas ya hace rato que se han conocido y presentado. Anna ya se ha puesto cómoda, poniéndose un pijama de manga corta, sentada sobre su cama y escribiendo algo en su iPad, cuando Yao...

"¿Qué estás haciendo en esa... cosa?" pregunta la elfa oscura seria pero sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, sentándose en la otra cama.

"Ah. Es un mensaje para mi novio. Antes he escrito otro para mi hermano pequeño, para que mis padres no se preocupen por mi. No le he escrito desde dos días antes de salir de Francia." se ríe con un toque de tristeza "Mi pobre Bruno... estaba muy preocupado por mi."

"Entonces... es tu... prometido?" pregunta Yao con una cara un poco triste, a lo que la cabo francesa le responde igualmente triste...

"Pues... la verdad es que... llevamos saliendo juntos más de cuatro años. Y le quiero, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Él quería que nos casasemos este mismo año, en primavera. Pero... yo he querido posponerlo un tiempo. Él... quería que tuviéramos hijos. Uno o dos. Pero yo... me he negado en rotundo. Aun tengo 23 años." explicando preocupada.

"Pero en el fondo sí que quieres tenerlos. ¿Me equivoco?" dice sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, y Anna se sonroja.

"Em... bueno... sí, claro que quiero tener hijos con mi futuro marido. Pero... más tarde. Ahora... estoy metida de lleno en mi carrera en el ejército y quiero avanzar en ella. Más adelante, cuando ya estemos casados... tendremos esos dos hijos." explica incluso un tanto ilusionada con su futuro en pareja, a lo que Dushi, un tanto sorprendida, dice...

"Pero... es que en tu mundo las mujeres, siendo soldados, pueden incluso casarse y tener hijos?" dice Yao con cara de desconcierto, pero Anna, mucho más seria, le responde...

"No, Yao. Sólo en algunos países de nuestro mundo. En otros muchos, las mujeres... no somos nada." dice incluso con cierta indignación.

Yao, suspira y dice otra vez entristecida "Que mundo más extraño el vuestro. Y todavía no he podido visitarlo. Me pregunto si él estuviera vivo..." dice entristeciéndose aun más, preguntándole la francesa...

"Ahora que ya sabes de mi vida personal... puedo preguntarte de la tuya? ¿Tu pareja... es otro elfo oscuro de tu tribu o..." pregunta Anna sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

Yao, muy triste, le responde tras un silencio... " … Sí. Era... mi prometido. El más fuerte y valiente de todos. Y el más inteligente. Y el más atractivo." dice riendo tímidamente con tristeza "Pero... murió víctima de ese maldito y mal nacido Dragón de fuego, que..." acaba incluso por caerle algunas lágrimas de sus ojos amarillos.

Anna, mirándola con compasión, le dice con lástima "Oh... lo.. lo siento mucho. No tendría que haberte preguntado nada. No sabía que tu prometido..."

Yao acaba por limpiarse las lágrimas, y sonriéndole incluso con cariño a esa hasta hace un momento completa desconocida, le responde "No te preocupes. Por lo menos... su alma descansa en paz. Porque gracias a la ayuda de Itami, de Lelei, de Tuka, de Rory y de las FAD... acabamos con ese bastardo repugnante." acaba diciendo con cierta rabia sin dejar su tristeza.

"Me habían contado algo. De lo del... dragón de fuego. Que muchos inocentes... murieron abrasados o incluso devorados por él. Pobre gente." dice con mucha lástima, y Yao, mirándola incluso con cariño, le responde...

"Me alegra saber... que Itami no es una excepción. Que en el mundo tras la puerta... hay mucha más gente buena cómo él. Yo en cambio..." acaba diciendo cabizbaja y entristecida.

"Agh... acabamos de conocernos, Yao. No hablemos más de cosas tristes. Yo mejor me voy a dormir. Me he tragado dieciséis horas de avión desde Francia y mañana tengo que madrugar mucho para el alza y saludo a la bandera." le dice la cabo francesa toda cansada.

Dushi, ya de mejor humor, pero también con curiosidad, le pregunta "Sí, será mejor. Buenas noches... Anna. Y... que es un "avión"?".

"Ya te lo contaré mañana. Buenas noches." le dice ya tapándose con la sábana.

Ambas se acuestan, habiendo hecho Million quien se lo iba a decir, una compañera de piso a quien contarle sus intimidades, y quien sabe si incluso una nueva amiga, eso sí, de más de trescientos años.

 _ **TRES HORAS MÁS TARDE...**_

 **Taberna de Delilah, Base Alnus. 9:15 PM hora local.**

Itami, una vez más, se pasa por la taberna de Delilah para distendirse por un instante con una buena jarra de cerveza. Pensaba que esa noche los extranjeros le acompañarían... pero no hay ninguno. Cómo no, no está solo en su mesa, sino en compañía de cinco más. Además de Akira Tomita y Shino Kuribayashi, en su mesa, le acompañan la elfa Tuka Luna Marceu, la chica pájaro y policía militar en Alnus de cabello o mejor dicho, plumaje verde, Myuute Luna Sires, y la chica-gato de pelo rojo tirando a rosa y ojos amarillos, multi-empleada y amiga de Myuute: Meia.

"Aquí tenéis vuestras cervezas. Me debes dos mil yenes, Itami." dice sin cortarse un pelo la antigua guerrera conejo, Delilah, a Itami. "O me pagas pronto o no dudaré en patearte el trasero, me oyes?" le dice con mala cara, pero divertida.

Itami, mirándole mal de reojo, saca su cartera y le da dos billetes de 1000 yenes "Anda, toma. La que le espera a Yanagida el pobre si acaba liándose en serio contigo" y ella le responde haciéndose la presumida "No tienes ni idea, Itami. Akira es todo un caballero." cuando desde la barra le llaman "¡Delilah! ¡Dos cervezas y unos pinchos de carne con verduras a la mesa del fondo!", respondiendo ella "¡Voy, jefe! Aigh... a trabajar" se marcha a atender a otros clientes.

Kuribayashi, mirando alrededor, dice "Pensaba que hoy esto estaría a rebosar de extranjeros. Pero no hay ninguno."

Le responde Tomita "Es normal. Están todos durmiendo. Han tenido un viaje en avión muy largo desde sus países hasta Japón y luego hasta la puerta. Seguro que todos llevaban un Jet Lag infernal encima." dice serio cómo es habitual en él, echando un trago de su jarra.

Dice Tuka "Ya lo sé. Cuando he llegado a mi apartamento la española que hoy debía compartir habitación conmigo estaba durmiendo cómo un tronco. No he querido despertarla, así que me ido sin hacer ruido." para a continuación preguntar con toda inocencia y desconocimiento "¿Y están muy lejos sus países del vuestro? ¿Y que es eso de un avión?" respondiéndole Tomita...

"Sí, están a muchos miles de kilómetros. Decenas de miles incluso. Distancia que en este mundo, a caballo o en barcos de vela, se tardarían meses en recorrer. Pero en avión, esas distancias se cubren en horas." dejando a Tuka y las otras dos chicas fantásticas alucinadas.

"¡De verdad!? ¡Vuestros aviones deben ser muy rápidos! No!?" exclama Tuka muy sorprendida.

"Has visto los _Kawasaki C-1_ que hay a un lado de la pista de la base, no? Pues imagínate unos mucho más grandes y capaces de llevar a centenares de personas mucho más lejos." le explica Itami.

"Verdaderamente vuestro mundo es increíble. Cada vez que voy, siempre descubro cosas nuevas que me sorprenden." dice Tuka sorprendida, cuando dice Myuute...

"Y yo que, eh? Cuando podré visitar vuestro mundo tras la puerta? ¡Me muero de ganas!" dice un tanto enfadada la chica-pájaro.

Kuribayashi, con cara de circunstancias, le responde "Jejeje, tranquila. Ya le mandamos la autorización al General Hazama, pero le pediremos que acelere el trámite. Por cierto, que te interesaría ver al otro lado?" le pregunta toda curiosa la tetona soldado japonesa.

Myuute, sonriendo maliciosamente, le responde "JE JE. Videojuegos. ¡Quiero ir y comprarme videojuegos! ¡Los mejores que haya!" exclama toda ilusionada, y Kuribayashi, extrañada "¿Videojuegos?"

Itami, le dice en voz baja a Kuribayashi "Es que resulta que Kurata le enseñó uno de sus juegos arcade que lleva en su móvil. Y le ha gustado tanto que... quiere ir a nuestro mundo y comprarse una consola de verdad." y Kuribayashi, con ridícula cara de circunstancias, dice "Eso le pasa por acercarse a un Otaku cómo Kurata. Sois cómo un virus." dice despectivamente.

"Y tú, Meia. ¿No te apetece visitar nuestro mundo?" le pregunta Tomita todo amable a la chica-gato, que le responde cansada

"No, nya. Otro día. Hoy he trabajado cómo un asno, nya. He atendido a tantos extranjeros y aun no me sé bien sus idiomas... Estoy agotada, nya." dice con mala cara, cuando poniéndose de golpe de buen humor, dice "Por cierto. ¿Vosotras le habéis visto, nya?"

"¿Eh? ¿De quien hablas?" le pregunta Myuute, cuando le contesta Meia toda pillina...

"De ese soldado humano tan atractivo. El francés, nya." dice con sonrisa pillina en su cara, exclamando Kuribayashi alegre...

Exclama Tuka "¡Sí, es verdad! ¡Es muy guapo!", sumándose Kuribayashi...

"¡Sí, yo también le he visto! ¡Está cómo un tren! Si perteneciese a las BFST, sería el partido perfecto para mi." dice con sonrisa boba, refiriéndose con "BFST" a las fuerzas especiales de la Armée de Terre, las _Brigade des forces spéciales terre._

Tanto Itami cómo Tomita, mirándolas mal de reojo, sueltan en voz baja "Todas las mujeres sois iguales.", replicando Kuribayashi con cabreo asesino "¡Qué queréis decir con eso!?"

Itami, echándose para atrás e intimidado por la violencia inusitada de Kuribayashi "Pero... ya sabéis si está casado o si tiene pareja? Porque si es así, perdéis el tiempo, jejeje."

"¡JA! No te preocupes, capitán. Sólo bromeaba. No me interesan los hombres extranjeros. Además, el que quería ligar conmigo era otro de los franceses, el sargento Gerard Kuillon. Es un pervertido. Sólo me miraba los pechos todo el rato." dice Shino quejosa y echando un largo trago de su jarra de cerveza, cuando Itami le pregunta a Tomita...

"Que, Tomita. ¿Nervioso? Mañana podrás ir a ver a Bozes." le pregunta sonriente y amable al sargento japonés, que sonriendo sonrojado y con la mano en el cogote...

"Sí, un poco, jajaja. Ella tenía asuntos que atender en Italica y no nos hemos visto en una semana. Pero ya se le nota la barriga. Está ya de cinco meses." dice todo feliz y satisfecho.

Shino, mirándole con cara sarcástica "Que cara más tonta tienes, sargento. ¿Será niño o niña?"

Tomita se ríe afablemente y dice "Ya lo sabremos cuando toque. Ella no acaba de creerse que en nuestro mundo, con una ecografía, puedas saber el sexo del retoño antes de que nazca. Pero tanto yo cómo ella estamos muy ilusionados con lo de ser padres."

Efectivamente, cómo al día siguiente, Itami, junto a su unidad de reconocimiento, debe ir a ver a Piña para informarla de lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas... y para que la emperatriz del Imperio reconstituido conozca a representantes de las tres naciones de nuestro mundo que han llegado a rescatar a los suyos: Francia, España y Chile, Tomita se reencontrará con quien ya es su esposa desde hace más de medio año, la antigua caballero de la Rosa Bozes Co Palesti.

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Puerto Militar de Brest, Bretaña, Francia. 11:00 PM hora local.**

El coronel de la Armée de l'Air, vestido pero, de paisano, de traje y corbata, con gafas de sol, observa cómo una de las grúas del puerto, levanta del muelle la gran caja metálica verde repleta de letras y números amarillos en sus laterales en un gran barco de carga fletado por la marina francesa para traer los últimos envíos de municiones, equipos y otros enseres a las fuerzas francesas en Alnus.

Una vez la gran caja verde con su carga está a bordo, el "coronel" coge su iphone y llama...

" … Soy yo, Ministra Gabrielle. … Está a bordo. Cómo usted solicitó. … El carguero contratado es el _Cruiser._ Según sus papeles es de bandera libanesa, pero en realidad su capitán y tripulantes son franceses, señora. Puede confiar en ellos. … Partirá a las dos de la mañana, según lo establecido en el plan. … También cómo usted solicitó, ministra. Una _TN 81_. Con una potencia efectiva de 300 kilotones. … Llegará a Japón en dos semanas, ministra. Si el clima es bueno, incluso en menos tiempo. … Entendido. Informaré a mi contacto en Alnus que se encargue del resto."

El coronel cuelga y sonríe maliciosamente... al igual que la ambiciosa ministra de defensa de Francia Allain Gabrielle. Y es que con lo de "juguete", se refería ni más ni menos que introducir una cabeza nuclear en Alnus, sin conocimiento alguno del Presidente Troud Cloffau y del personal francés asignado en Base Alnus... a excepción de alguien que si está enterado. ¿Quien será? ¿Y que pretende hacer llevando una cabeza nuclear tras la puerta? Creen que los japoneses ni sus propias fuerzas lo descubrirán. Pero en realidad... alguien lo ha descubierto. Alguien con incluso más malas intenciones que ellos. Porque lejos del muelle militar, con unos prismáticos... alguien lo está viendo.

 _ **DIEZ HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial de Japón. 6:55 AM hora local**

Tuka se había acostado sin hacer ruido y a oscuras para no despertar a esa soldado española que ni siquiera sabe aun cómo se llama, o porque no ha sabido leer su nombre escrito en su uniforme plegado sobre la mesita, o porque al regresar se la encontró que seguía durmiendo profundamente.

Pero cuando ya está amaneciendo sobre Alnus, no solo los rayos del sol que entran por la ventana y los cantos de los pájaros la despiertan. Lo que verdaderamente la despierta, es un sonido... muy agradable para ella. Una música... hecha con un instrumento que no había oído nunca.

La "joven" elfa rubia se reincorpora de la cama. Ese extraño pero agradable sonido, viene de la otra habitación del pequeño piso. Se levanta toda expectante. Va hasta la puerta que da a la otra habitación... y se queda completamente impresionada. No sólo por lo que ve... sino por lo poética que resulta tanto la imagen que ve cómo lo que oye.

La cabo Isabel Fuentes, aun por vestir, en braguitas y camiseta, está sentada sobre una silla del comedor... sujetando con su mano izquierda la parte superior de ese extraño instrumento y cómo lo apoya sobre su regazo. Lo que para Tuka es algo que nunca había visto y escuchado... y cómo lo toca con una especie de larga vara de madera con un hilo. Todo esto, siendo iluminada con los rayos del sol naciente que la iluminan desde afuera y ella... tocando el instrumento con los ojos cerrados y una absoluta concentración en manejar aquel instrumento. Porque lo que está tocando, es su amado violonchelo, y lo que toca, es el preludio de la suite nº 1 para violonchelo de Johann Sebastian Bach. Tras los casi tres minutos que dura la pieza e Isabel termina de tocar, abriendo sus ojos y echando un largo suspiro de alivio... oye unos aplausos a su derecha. Gira la mirada... y ahí esta Tuka, sonriente y muy impresionada, aplaudiendo lo que para la elfa, ha sido una verdadera revelación.

"¡Impresionante! ¡Ha sido impresionante! ¡Es la primera vez que veo a alguien tocar algo tan bonito y bien hecho! ¿Con que lo has tocado? ¿Cómo se toca este instrumento? ¿Y cómo se llama?" pregunta una muy ilusionada Tuka mirando con curiosidad inusitada el violonchelo de Isabel.

La cabo española, sonriendo con con los ojos cerrados, dice con sarcasmo "Caray, que público más entusiasta tengo hoy. Un poco de piedad por la artista, por favor."

En cuando Isabel abre los ojos, ve que Tuka le ha alargado la mano con intención de saludarla, y sonriéndole con una sonrisa preciosa "Sé que al otro lado de la puerta os saludáis dándoos la mano, verdad? Me llamo Tuka Luna Marceu. Pero puedes llamarme Tuka. Encantada de conocerte. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Isabel le devuelve la sonrisa, y levantándose, poniéndose firme y haciendo el saludo militar, responde "¡Cabo Mayor Isabel Fuentes, del primer batallón del Regimiento Asturias 31 del ejército español!" y bajando el brazo y sonriendo, termina "Pero puedes llamarme Isabel... Tuka. Encantada de conocerte."

"Isabel... nunca había oído un nombre así. Pero es muy bonito. ¡Me gusta!" se ríe con una sonrisa preciosa cómo es normal en ella, cuando entonces... empiezan a oír algo desde fuera. Unos gritos en francés de _¡Atención, firmes! ¡Presenten arrrrms!_... y empieza a sonar la Marsellesa.

"¡Oh, llegaré tarde a la iza de bandera! ¡Tengo que irme!" dice toda despistada, regresando a la habitación y vistiéndose su uniforme con prisas.

"Pero... a donde vas tan deprisa? Justo ahora que por fin te conozco." dice Tuka sin entender nada.

Isabel, termina de vestirse, recogerse su largo cabello rubio con una coleta y de ponerse la boina militar en la cabeza, responde "Lo siento. Pero tengo que estar presente en la iza de bandera en tres minutos o me meterán una buena sanción disciplinaria por llegar tarde. ¡Nos vemos luego!" se marcha corriendo por la puerta a toda prisa, dejando a Tuka extrañada, pero girando enseguida su mirada... hacia el violonchelo de Isabel, por el cual siente una gran curiosidad.

Y efectivamente, en un minuto, y tras correr cómo una liebre, Isabel llega a tiempo a la formación de tropas españolas, junto a las formaciones francesa y chilena, que asisten a la primera iza y honra de bandera que en cualquier base militar es normal de hacer a primera hora de la mañana, donde se iza la bandera al son del himno nacional del país correspondiente. Isabel se coloca enseguida al lado de Manolo Buenaventura, que le pregunta disimuladamente en voz baja...

"Qué hora son esta de llegá, Isabé. Por poco el teniente-coronel no te pilla y nos hace quedá mal a todo." le dice en voz baja y sin ni siquiera mirarla, porque está firme y en formación cómo los demás.

"Y a ti que te importa." le espeta molesta la cabo madrileña.

También Aitor, sin mirarla y con la vista al frente "Se te ha ido el cristo al cielo tocando tu querido violonchelo, caguen sots. Si es que no puedes pasar sin él, eh?" le espeta en broma el sargento vasco Aiguren, con sonrisa burlona, cuando los franceses terminan de alzar su bandera y termina de sonar la marsellesa. Es cuando el teniente-coronel Antonio-Ruiz, grita "¡FIR-MES!", los dos policías militares españoles empiezan a izar la bandera en su mástil, y por los altavoces empieza a sonar la "Marcha Real", el himno nacional español, saludando todas las tropas firmes al unisono.

Y obviamente, al terminar, los chilenos, hacen lo mismo, izando su bandera al son de la "canción nacional de Chile" y sus tropas saludando a su bandera. Los últimos en tocar y saludar su bandera, cómo deferencia hacia los nuevos países presentes en Alnus, los que llevan más de año y medio allí: los japoneses, que izan su bandera del sol naciente al son de su himno nacional, el _Kimigayo_.

 _ **MÁS DE UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial de Japón. 8:05 AM hora local.**

Tras un largo y merecido descanso y completamente recuperados del Jet Lag del largo viaje en avión desde sus países hasta Japón, el teniente Phillipe Gabrión, así cómo el teniente Xavier Roig... con su mano derecha vendada, y el capitán Miguel Ángel Valles, esperan a su homólogo japonés: el capitán Youji Itami, quien por fin se presenta. Él, al igual que sus homólogos francés, chileno y español, no van con el uniforme de combate de camuflaje y casco, sino con el uniforme de servicio.

Itami va vestido con su uniforme de camisa blanca con pantalón, corbata y boina militar verde en la cabeza con las hombreras con las insignias de capitán... y su pistola _Minebea M-9_ en una pistolera en la pierna derecha. El resto de su unidad, con Kuwahara, Kuribayashi, Tomita, Kurata y Kurokawa, si van con su uniforme de combate y sus _Howa Tipo 89_ a cuestas. Sí, con la llegada de esos ejércitos extranjeros a Alnus, y para que sus municiones sean compatibles con las demás, los viejos tipo 64 han tenido que ser definitivamente desechados.

El teniente Phillipe Gabrión, ya de por si atractivo, lo está aun más con su uniforme de servicio de camisa blanca con la insignia de su regimiento en la solapa de la manga derecha, su pantalón beige, las solapas negras con las insignias rojas que le identifican cómo teniente, y su gorra "cónica" francesa negra con la parte superior roja, con el símbolo de su regimiento el el frontal de la gorra: el cactus de dos brazos. El resto de su equipo, Gerard Kuillon, Anna Million y Girou Loutrec, van con el uniforme de combate y sus FAMAS F1 a cuestas.

El teniente Xavier Roig por su parte, lleva el uniforme de servicio de su regimiento, de pantalón entre marrón claro y verde aceituna, camisa beige con la insignia de la unidad sobre fondo rojo en la solapa de la manga derecha de la camisa, corbata verde aceituna y las solapas con su identificación de teniente. También lleva su arma reglamentaria, la pistola _Heckler & Koch USP_ en una pistolera en la pierna derecha. El resto de su equipo de confianza, Aitor Aiguren, Isabel Fuentes y Manolo Buenaventura, también le acompañan en sus uniformes de combate con sus _Heckler & Koch G36E_ a cuestas.

Y finalmente, el capitán Miguel Ángel Valles, que en su caso, lleva el uniforme de servicio del ejército de chile, o cómo llaman allí, tenida de oficina. Pantalón y gorras estrecha gris oscuro, camisa blanca con el escudo sobre fondo negro de su regimiento en la solapa de la manga derecha de la camisa, corbata negra y las solapas grises oscuro con las tres estrellas amarillas de cinco puntas que indican su graduación de capitán. El resto, Diego Rios, Antonella Gracia y Bastian Armero, van con el uniforme de combate y sus armas reglamentarias, los fusiles de asalto _GALIL-FAMAE ACE_.

Los cuatro vehículos ligeros, el _Toyota HMV_ , el _Panhard VBL_ , el _Santana Aníbal_ y el _Land Rover defender_ de Japón, Francia, España y Chile respectivamente, están ya preparados para partir.

Itami, dice aun con cara de sueño "Muy bien. Nos vamos a Italica. La emperatriz Piña nos espera." termina diciendo, bostezando. "No tendría que haber hecho tan tarde anoche." dice quejoso, cuando se le acerca Xavier.

"Buenos días, capitán Itami. Nos volvemos a ver." saludándole amablemente.

"Ah. Buenos días, teniente. ¿Qué tal la mano?" le pregunta interesándose por su herida.

"Perfectamente, gracias. Ya no me duele lo más mínimo. Su enfermera de campaña es... verdaderamente... guapa, no! Quería decir... competente... sí, eso." dice ya nervioso y sonrojado, al recordar a la sargento Mari Kurokawa, cuando entonces a Itami, algo lo golpea en las piernas y le hace caer de culo: es Rory, acompañada de Tuka. "¡AUCH, MI TRASERO!" espeta Itami en el suelo.

"¡Oye, Youji! Pensabas irte a Italica con tus nuevos amigos extranjeros y nos ibas a dejar aquí solas?" dice mirando mal a Itami.

Itami, se reincorpora del suelo a duras penas, limpiándose la tierra del trasero, respondiendo "Claro que no, Rory. Os estábamos esperando, chicas." Pero Rory le dice...

"Voy con vosotros, pero... no contigo, Youji." ni corta ni perezosa, va hasta el teniente Gabrion... y se agarra a su brazo cómo una garrapata, diciendo con voz seductora "Me voy con él. Necesito aprender bien su lengua, verdad?"

Gabrion, sonriendo con cara estúpida sin saber que decir, le dice "Jejeje... em... sabu duru guru?" diciendo "hola cómo estás" en la lengua local.

Kuillon, muerto de envidia, espeta estúpidamente "¡Joder, teniente, no es justo! ¡Porque todas las chicas, TODAS, quieren arrimarle la cebolleta!? ¡Yo también quiero!"

Gabrion, nervioso y sonrojado, exclama "¡Agh, cállate, sargento! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Vámonos, aunque sea con ella!"

Itami, da las últimas órdenes "Tuka, tú..." pero ella le entrecorta, diciendo ilusionada "No hace falta, Itami. Me voy con Isabel. Perdón, quería decir con los españoles."

Itami, pensativo y en voz baja para él dice "Sí estuviera Lelei aquí iría también con nosotros. Pero hasta que no vuelva de su investigación en Rondel no podremos contar con ella. Nos resultaría útil en este viaje a Italica." pero Xavier le dice entonces...

"Capitán. Si tenemos que llegar allí antes del mediodía será mejor que arranquemos ya. El tiempo apremia." le dice amable el teniente catalán.

"Ah, es verdad. Y ya son las ocho y diez. ¡Vámonos! ¡La emperatriz Piña nos espera!" exclama Itami tras mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

La caravana de cuatro vehículos ligeros de cuatro ejércitos distintos, pero con un objetivo común, parte arranca con destino a la capital del Imperio Reconstituido: próxima parada, visitar a la emperatriz Piña Co Lada.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Cercanías de la Torre Eiffel. París, Francia. 1:00 AM hora local**

Para el atractivo joven pelirrojo de cabello corto algo despeinado y ojos azules de 20 años, elegantemente vestido de traje y corbata caros, hasta no hace mucho, ver la luz eléctrica era pura magia para él. Aun le sorprende ver la gran torre eiffel de noche, completamente iluminada con los colores de la bandera francesa y sus potentes focos en su cima. Se da cuenta que lo de "ciudad de las luces", no es sólo palabrería. Sigue andando tranquilamente, solo, observando las vistas a la orilla del Sena. Se para un momento... para, cómo ya ha cogido cómo mala costumbre, meterse un cigarrillo entre sus labios y encendérselo con un Zippo. Es entonces cuando su móvil suena y contesta, con una inquietante sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro...

"Diga, señor. … He llegado hace dos horas desde Brest. Allí lo he confirmado personalmente. El cargamento que me describió fue cargado en el barco a la hora que dijo, señor. … Así que no tengo permiso para saberlo. Que lástima." dice esto último con sarcasmo malvado, siguiendo "Muy bien, señor. Me ocuparé enseguida de los dos sujetos que pueden impedir que su plan siga adelante. … Entendido... señor Stravinski."

El joven, de nuevo, alza la cabeza con sonrisa malvada hacia el cielo, echando una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo. Y de nuevo, simplemente dice...

"¿Hasta cuando seguirás fingiendo... hermano Zorzal?"

Sí. De nuevo, Diabo ha hecho acto de presencia. Ahora se encuentra en París, una de las ciudades mejor vigiladas del mundo, y donde una conspiración se prepara para el mundo tras la puerta por unas pocas personas que tienen conocimiento de ella. Pero, por extraño que suene... Diabo está allí para detenerla. Porque lo que él y su muy extraño e inquietante "jefe", el Director General de la CIA y su ayudante Talmer tienen en mente... tiene algo mucho más serio en marcha y no quiere piedras en el zapato. ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Y algo que puede o no puede que tenga que ver: ¿Tendrá algo que ver el famoso mago oscuro? Si alguien no lo destapa pronto, las consecuencias para Alnus, toda la Región Especial... y quien sabe si para nuestro mundo, pueden ser de auténtica pesadilla.

Pero lo que también va a ocurrir enseguida, es el encuentro de Itami y sus nuevos colegas franceses, españoles y chilenos, con Piña.

 _Y hasta aquí el quinto capítulo de "GATE: Y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí." Cómo al final habéis podido comprobar, la cosa justo empieza a ponerse seria. Pero he dicho "sólo", lo gordo de verdad justo empezará en el siguiente capítulo. Y también habréis comprobado que muchos de los personajes han hecho buenas migas con otros... o no tanto. Dar también mis agradecimientos por los reviews recibidos y que sean más. Gracias._

 _P.D. Contestando al segundo Review de "Charly Meiou", gracias por el consejo de no poner las caras. Ha sido un ligero desliz. No se repetirá, lo juro, jajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, y lo de las "féminas demasiado desarrolladas"... chicas feas o poco agraciadas también las habrá, si es lo que te preocupa. Pero cómo te he dicho, más que guapas o guapos, me interesa que los personajes sean interesantes. Esa es la clave. Ah! Y espero que te guste el manga de GATE, que además, verás que incorpora más cosas que no salen en el anime, cómo una expedición de Itami y Yao solos en un templo, rollo "The Walking Dead" con zombies de por medio. Espero comentes el siguiente capítulo._

 _P.D. Y contestando a los sucesivos reviews de "Junior VB", gracias por tus sucesivos comentarios... de cada capítulo! ¡Aleluia! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Por fin alguien educado que comenta capítulo por capítulo! Bromas a parte, agradezco tus comentarios cortos pero muy claros y concisos. ¡Gracias y sigue así! Un día de estos también me leeré y comentaré lo que tú también estás escribiendo sobre Gate._


	7. Nubarrones en el horizonte

**Capítulo 6. Nubarrones en el horizonte.**

 _ **15 de enero. Año 20XX + 2**_

 **Palacio Imperial. Capital del Imperio Rebelde. 3:30 AM hora local**

Ha pasado tiempo desde que su reino de guerreras conejo que ella dirigía, cayó aplastado por las fuerzas de Zorzal. Y cómo ese perfecto cabronías, la esclavizó, humilló, desterró de su posición de poder absoluto dentro de su reino para convertirla en una mera esclava, a merced de la incontinencia sexual de su amo y señor. Pero ella tiene algo que Zorzal no tiene. Astucia y cerebro, o lo que es lo mismo: INTELIGENCIA. Una inteligencia con la que ha conseguido siendo una mera esclava, tener una posición de poder e influencia dentro de la cúpula del Imperio, pero que en realidad, utiliza para destruir ese poder al que aconseja. Porque lo que más desea en esta vida, es vengarse de Zorzal y hacérselo pagar muy caro. Pero visto lo visto que pasó (al final del anime)... cabe pensar si Tyuule es tan malvada cómo aparenta ser. Si en realidad, en el fondo, no se siente mal, muy mal a veces por actuar así y si en realidad no desea y puede actuar de otra forma. Si en realidad... no es tan mala cómo aparenta ser y tiene sentimientos.

En su oscuro cuarto iluminado sólo por un par de velas en la pared, cuya entrada al otro lado de la puerta está resguardada por dos guardias de palacio, Tyuule concierne el sueño en plena madrugada... hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien, la hace despertar, aunque sin inmutarse. Porque su espía y puede que asesino a sueldo, ese pequeño ser verde con cara de cerdo y su ojo derecho tapado con un parche, Bouro, ha hecho acto de presencia bajo su cama.

Tyuule, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, con su brazo derecho sobre su cara "Que me traes."

"Una desgracia y una oportunidad para vos al mismo tiempo, mi reina" dice el pequeño ser verde todo intrigante y con su voz y aspecto repugnantes. "Las naciones del otro lado de la puerta que Zorzal atacó... están aquí y quieren venganza."

Tyuule baja su brazo y se queda con la cara seria pero pasmada. Ni ella mismo sospechó por un momento (por el desconocimiento que tiene de nuestro mundo), que esas naciones, al no disponer de una puerta, podrían llegar hasta allí.

"Por dónde han llegado." pregunta Tyuule muy seria a su espía, y éste le responde "Por el único lugar que pueden llegar. Por la puerta de Alnus, mi reina. Se han unido a Japón y tan traído sus propios hombres de verde para masacrar a Zorzal y sus ejércitos. Traen sus mismas armas. Pájaros de hierro, elefantes de hierro, las varas mágicas que todos sus soldados llevan. Son pocos pero con sus armas y su deseo de venganza... Además, al mediodía esos extranjeros se presentarán ante la emperatriz Piña para entablar relaciones con ella. ¿No cree... que es su oportunidad, mi reina?"

La malvada, muy malvada sonrisa, cómo hacía tiempo que no tenía, vuelve a marcarse en el rostro de Tyuule.

"No es mala idea, Bouro. Toma tu recompensa." y ella, alargando la pierna, deja que esa asquerosa criatura se la lame y magree sin que a ella parezca importarle, cuando el espía se detiene y le informa "Tengo novedades respecto a la maga Lelei La Lelena. Está en Rondel, mi reina. Podemos volver a intentarlo. Puedo destinar al asesino oculto que tengo en Italica preparado para actuar en cuando lo ordenéis" le sugiere el enano verde con cara de cerdo, a lo que ella, con una sonrisa malvada en su cara hasta acojonante, le responde...

"Olvídate de ella. Ya no tiene ningún interés para mi. Lo que de verdad debemos hacer es provocar a Japón y sus inesperados aliados. Provocar algo que les haga intervenir contra Zorzal y esta vez sí, de una vez por todas, le destruyan completamente." se ríe con maldad y le dice con una carra horrible "Manda la orden a tu asesino. Que maten al regente del Imperio, Augustus, ante su propia hija y que hagan creer que es cosa de Zorzal. De esta forma, Japón y sus nuevos aliados, aplastarán de una vez por todas al hombre que me ha destrozado la vida y me quitó mi poder. Jamás se lo perdonaré y se lo haré pagar haciéndole sufrir hasta el día de su muerte" dice con una expresión de rabia muy marcada en su rostro.

"Entendido, mi reina. Augustus es hombre muerto. Y Zorzal... también." dice desvaneciéndose de nuevo en la oscuridad bajo la cama de Tyuule, que no puede impedir echarse a reír con crueldad. A fuera, los dos guardas, se miran entre ellos extrañados, preguntándose por qué se reirá esa esclava... hasta que ella llama a la puerta. "¡Abridme, inútiles! ¡Tengo que hablar con el emperador ahora mismo! ¡Es una urgencia!"

En su gran dormitorio, Zorzal duerme cómo un tronco, roncando a pierna suelta y la baba cayéndole por la boca. Es despertado súbitamente por las pesadas puertas que se abren de golpe, empujadas por los dos centinelas que vigilan afuera. Tyuule entra dispuesta a contarle a Zorzal lo que acaba de saber... pero también a utilizarlo para que él mismo se auto-destruya.

"Mmmmm... que horas son esas de despertar al emperador en persona, Tyuule?" dice Zorzal despertándose con cara de mucho sueño.

"Algo muy importante, majestad" le dice ella con su voz seductora, haciendo, cómo diría Mourinho, teatro y del bueno, ante Zorzal... pero también mirando de reojo a las dos chicas esclavas, las chilenas del club de streptease que secuestraron en Santiago, y que están en un rincón, encadenadas, sucias, en estado de shock y llorando, muertas de miedo... y poniendo mala cara, cómo pensando _eres un cerdo asqueroso. A todas tus esclavas les haces lo mismo_.

"Las naciones que sus ejércitos atacaron en el mundo tras la puerta... están aquí, majestad." dice impasible la antigua reina conejo, causando obviamente, la inmediata sorpresa de Zorzal.

"¿QUÉ!?" grita con los ojos cómo naranjas, dándose cuenta que ya no está tan seguro cómo creía estar "¡Por dónde han entrado!? ¡Quien se lo ha permitido!? ¡Acaso aquel maldito mago oscuro se ha puesto de su lado!?" brama furioso.

"No lo sé, majestad. Sabemos que están en Alnus. Lo que significa... que esas naciones que atacamos no deben ser enemigas de Japón." dice muy intrigante... y Zorzal, se asusta de verdad, porque se da cuenta de lo que ha provocado. Pero Tyuule sigue...

"Hoy mismo, representantes de sus ejércitos que han atravesado la puerta hasta aquí, tienen intención de ver a la emperatriz Piña." dice esto último sonriendo con un toque de maldad en su cara, pero Zorzal sólo se le ocurre replicar...

"¡JA! Esa mala zorra traidora. ¡Sólo es un estorbo! He sido paciente y prudente hasta ahora... pero ya estoy harto de tener que aguantar esto! ¡Ya ha llegado la hora de deshacerme de ella!" exclama dominado por la ira.

"Pero majestad. Italica está bajo protección de Japón. ¿No cree... que sería un suicidio?" le pregunta muy intrigante, pero la respuesta de Zorzal, con cara de loco, no deja lugar a dudas... sobre su estupidez.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA, TYUULE! ¡Ella se ha apoderado de las mejores tierras del Imperio en su nombre! ¡Y mantiene a mi padre retenida en su palacio! ¡Y sigue negociando en su nombre con los malditos japoneses! ¡No quiero consentirlo más! ¡Por eso he reformado nuestras fuerzas! ¡Hemos triplicado nuestros dragones alados! ¡Hemos duplicado la fuerza de orcos y hemos incorporado ogros gigantes a nuestras tropas regulares! ¡Además, ahora mismo, según nuestros espías, no hay fuerzas japonesas en Italica, cierto!?" acaba preguntando a Tyuule, que le contesta.

"No, majestad. Permanecen en su totalidad en Alnus. Puede que reorganizando sus fuerzas ante la llegada de esos países aliados, majestad. Eso significa... que es ahora o nunca." dice cómo advirtiendo muy seriamente a Zorzal de que debe actuar, contestando Zorzal, sopesándolo un instante (algo muy raro de ver en él), y responde...

"Muy bien... Tyuule. ¡No perdamos tiempo! ¡Llama ahora mismo a Herm, Calasta y Muydra! ¡Enviaremos uno de mis ejércitos para que asalten Italica lo más rápido posible, antes que los japoneses puedan contraatacar! ¡Que rescaten a mi padre... Y QUE MATEN A ESA MALA PUTA DE PIÑA! ¡QUE SU SANGRE SIRVA NADA MÁS QUE PARA TEÑIR DE ROJO LA HOJA DE UNA ESPADA IMPERIAL! ¡VE Y LLÁMALES! ¡AHORA!" exclama Zorzal con absoluta ira y cara de loco.

Tyuule contesta tan tranquila "Entendido, su majestad Zorzal." y da la vuelta saliendo de la habitación... y su sombra provocada por las antorchas de las paredes, reflejan de nuevo su maquiavélica sonrisa malvada, porque para ella, la llegada de esas tres naciones del otro lado de la puerta, ha sido todo un golpe de suerte. Ellos, unidos a la inconsciencia y estupidez de Zorzal, pueden provocar que el hombre que odia con toda su alma... desaparezca para siempre.

Lo que Tyuule no sabe, es que alguien se ha enterado en vivo y en directo de lo que se ha hablado en el dormitorio de Zorzal. Y es que el espía que las JSDF tienen introducido en el Palacio de Zorzal desde hace meses, el cabo Furuta Hitoshi, que se hace pasar ahí cómo el cocinero de palacio que tiene a Zorzal y su paladar a sus pies por la deliciosa comida que le prepara, se ha enterado, cómo he dicho, en vivo y en directo. ¿Cómo? Convirtiendo el palacio de Zorzal en Gran Hermano: la ha llenado de micrófonos y cámaras ocultas en puntos claves del gran edificio medieval. Él está en una pequeña habitación contigua a los dormitorios del personal de palacio. Ha observado todo por un pequeño monitor en su tablet, que conecta directamente con la cámara número tres: la del dormitorio imperial. Rápidamente, envía un mensaje a Base Alnus con su radio de largo alcance. Quien sea que envíe Zorzal contra Italica, no sabe lo que le espera.

 _ **CINCO HORAS Y MEDIA DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial de Japón. 9:00 AM hora local.**

Los cuatro Generales, se han vestido aquella mañana no con sus uniformes de servicio o de oficina, sino de camuflaje, más bien para poder trabajar más cómodamente. En una habitación contigua al despacho del General Hazama, se ha habilitado una sala de reuniones, presidida por una mesa rectangular y las cuatro banderas, las de Japón, Francia, España y Chile, presidiendo el fondo de la sala. La reunión empieza, y debería ser más o menos, "rutinaria", pero el General Hazama...

"Caballeros. Señoras. El objetivo de esta reunión no debería ser otro que terminar de concretar la estrategia a seguir ante las fuerzas Imperiales una vez recibidas las órdenes oficiales de nuestros respectivos gobiernos. Pero... lamento informarles... que Zorzal nos ha trastocado los planes" dice seriamente, causando que los demás se queden mirando un tanto extrañados, a lo que la General francesa se interesa...

"Si no es mucha molestia, General Hazama, nos ahorraría tiempo si fuera directamente al grano. Tenemos una misión que cumplir aquí y no podemos malgastar el tiempo" le dice seca y áspera la General Annoid Jiuphre, asentándolo afirmativamente con la cabeza a su lado su segunda, la teniente-coronel Jilien Migasho.

"Definitivamente las mujeres tienen dotes de mando cuando quieren, no cabe duda." dice medio en broma el General chileno, José Luís Ríos, diciéndole su segundo discretamente "Mi General. Tenga cuidado con sus comentarios. La General Jiuphre no es mujer de bromas." le advierte seriamente.

"Oh... en ese caso... no diré nada mas." dice el General chileno haciéndose el educado, a lo que intercede el General español, Pedro Gutiérrez, diciendo serio "Su inteligencia ha obtenido cierta información, me equivoco?"

Le responde Hazama "Exacto, General Gutiérrez. Tenemos a alguien de nuestra unidad de inteligencia infiltrado en el Palacio de Zorzal desde hace casi un año. Hasta ahora se había dedicado a poca cosa más que curarse sus heridas en silencio y a mantener su poder en su propia área de influencia. Digo "hasta ahora"... hasta el momento en que atacó en sus países. Eso si, sin que sepamos aun quien fue el que abrió esas puertas para él" dice dejando a los demás un tanto estupefactos.

"A ver si... lo he entendido adecuadamente, General Hazama." dice muy seria la General Jiuphre. "Nos está diciendo... que ese dictador medieval, machista asqueroso, violador repugnante, que le encanta secuestrar a personas inocentes y esclavizarlas... no es quien realmente abrió esos portales?" dice enfadada y dejando a los hombres de la sala incluso un tanto acojonados ante su contundencia, respondiéndole Hazama...

"Eeem... Aun está por confirmar, General Jiuphre. Tenemos a una... maga de confianza que trabaja para nosotros, la señorita Lelei La Lelena, que lo está investigando en la ciudad mágica de Rondel. En cuando vuelva en unos días lo podremos confirmar." explica Hazama. "Teniente, explícales los detalles." pasándole la explicación a Yanagida.

"Sí, General" le responde Yanagida, explicando "Lo que nuestro oficial de inteligencia nos ha transmitido esta madrugada con carácter de urgencia, hacia las 3:30, es que Zorzal se ha enterado de su llegada aquí. A Alnus. Porque ingenuamente, él creyó que ustedes, sus países, jamás podrían devolverles el golpe y ni siquiera saber quien se lo había dado. Pero la cuestión es que ahora sabe que han llegado a Alnus... y que quieren establecer relaciones diplomáticas y amistosas con el Imperio oficial. El de la emperatriz Piña Co Lada en Italica. Cosa que parece ser... que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia. ¿Y que se le ha ocurrido hacer? Ya se lo pueden imaginar." dice con ironía.

"Atacarnos a nosotros o..." dice Gutiérrez intentando adivinarlo, siguiendo Yanagida...

"No exactamente. Atacar a su hermana. La emperatriz Piña. Eso es lo que pretende." dice Yanagida. "Atacar Italica, con un ataque, digamos, relámpago... con dos objetivos. Rescatar a su padre, cosa que ya nos dice que ignora por completo que su propio padre ya no quiere saber nada de él... y matar a su hermana." ante esto último todos se quedan un tanto estupefactos.

"Desde luego... menudo angelito está hecho el tal Zorzal." dice haciéndose el chistoso el teniente-coronel Antonio Ruiz, explicando entonces Hazama...

"Lo sabemos. Es un estúpido, de eso no tengan la menor duda. Pero un estúpido implacable que no duda un segundo a responder con todo su poder en sus manos para conseguir lo que quiere. Y quiere recuperar las tierras de Italica, las más fértiles del Imperio; rescatar a su padre para, evidentemente, obligarlo a nombrarlo él sucesor legítimo a la corona del Imperio en su totalidad... y deshacerse de la hermana que desde su punto de vista, ha traicionado al Imperio y sólo desea la paz entre el Imperio y nuestras naciones y nuestro mundo. Y por eso... les digo que por supuesto, Japón... no se lo permitirá." acaba diciendo muy seriamente. "Ahora bien. Quisiera saber... si las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón, deberán defender a solas Itálica de ese ataque de Zorzal... o puedo contar con ustedes y sus fuerzas para ello." acaba preguntando a los demás Generales, respondiéndole primero la General francesa...

"Por supuesto, General. Para nosotros y nuestros aliados, la prioridad absoluta es rescatar a los nuestros. Pero es una información que de momento, todavía no disponemos hasta que su informador y los que nosotros enviemos, no confirmen. Lo que sí podemos hacer, es evitar que la capital del verdadero Imperio, que es también una nación amiga y aliada, sea defendida con todos nuestros medios." termina explicando Jiuphre, en tono más diplomático y educado, cuando se suma su segunda, la teniente coronel negra Jilien Migasho...

"No obstante, hasta que no llegue la segunda tanda de nuestras tropas a Alnus, es decir, los pilotos de nuestras aeronaves y las tropas de nuestras fuerzas aerotransportadas, hasta al menos dentro de entre 24 y 48 horas, intervenir para las fuerzas francesas sólo será posible con nuestra infantería ligera y blindada." explica seriamente Migasho.

"No se preocupe" le responde Hazama "Teniendo en cuenta que las fuerzas de Zorzal que están más cerca son las que hay todavía estacionadas en la antigua capital y antes no lleguen a Italica... calculamos que pueden tardar perfectamente entorno los cinco días. Aunque sabiendo que para ellos el ataque tiene que ser urgente... puede que lleguen incluso antes, en cuatro días." le dice Hazama en tono tranquilizador, cuando el General Gutiérrez, confiado, le dice "En ese caso, los españoles si que podremos hacer algo. Y grande nunca mejor dicho."

"¿Cual es su idea, General Gutiérrez?" pregunta el General japonés sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

"Lo mismo que hicisteis los japoneses cunando llegasteis aquí." explica el General español con seguridad. "Establecer una solida línea de defensa, con varias capas, alrededor de los flancos vulnerables de Italica. Emplazamos nuestra batería de artillería con nuestros cuatro cañones Santa Bárbara de 155 milímetros en el flanco este, el más débil, en la linea más atrasada. Nuestros M109A5 en el flanco oeste. Y el flanco sur, por los Tipo 75 de los japoneses. Cualquier cosa que se aproxime a menos de 15 kilómetros... boom! Será volada por los aires."

"Es una buena idea" le sigue el General chileno Ríos "los españoles y los japoneses pueden asumir esa tarea. Por nuestra parte, podríamos situar nuestros tanques y los de los japoneses, en una posición más avanzada, para poder abrir fuego a menos de 3 kilómetros. Y por si las moscas... situar unas pocas posiciones defensivas con ametralladoras alrededor de Alnus. Nuestras MG 3 de 7.62 mm, que también tienen los españoles, resultarán letales para este cometido." termina de explicar el General chieleno, cuando la General francesa...

"No se olviden del cielo, señores. Cómo ya han oído y vimos en nuestras ciudades, Zorzal ha aumentado considerablemente la dotación de dragones volantes para su fuerza aérea entre comillas. Por lo tanto, el despliegue de helicópteros de combate, dos Cobra japoneses y nuestros dos Tigre, resultará esencial, junto a la artillería anti-aérea japonesa con sus Tipo 87 y los Oerlikon españoles de 35 mm. Debo decirles también que nuestros helicópteros, especialmente los Tigre, están ya montados, revisados y a punto. Podrán ser desplegados pasado mañana mismo, junto a nuestras fuerzas aerotransportadas. Y si se exige, nuestros aviones de combate, los Super Etendard, pueden estar listos en dos días, justo cuando sus pilotos lleguen aquí"

La General francesa termina de explicar su parte... y Hazama, que lo ha escuchado reflexivo y de ojos cerrados, los abre y dice con determinación "Muy bien. Daré la orden de inmediato y espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo con sus fuerzas. Debido a que en este caso concreto, se trata de defender el tratado de paz con el Imperio Reconstituido de Piña Co Lada, que incluye defenderlo de agresiones del Imperio Rebelde de Zorzal, no será necesaria la autorización política de nuestro gobierno. Pero infórmenles de ello igualmente para que estén enterados. Las fuerzas acorazadas y de artillería... partirán para allá de inmediato."

"Hay algo más, señor" le dice Yanagida a su General, y éste, le responde "Lo sé, teniente. Itami y su unidad de reconocimiento, junto a unidades de reconocimiento de los demás países, han ido hoy mismo a Italica. Aunque les informemos por radio, tardarán aun unas tres horas en llegar. ¿Podemos contar con alguien para que vaya allí e informa sino a Piña a sus fuerzas?"

"Sí, General" le responde Yanagida "De momento podemos enviar al coronel Kengun de la cuarta unidad aerotransportada en helicóptero, con algunos de sus hombres. Ellos, junto a las Fuerzas Especiales que ya tenemos desplegadas en Italica, y las unidades de reconocimiento, pueden encargarse de la defensa interior y del perímetro del Palacio. Zorzal podría intentar meter o incluso tener espías dentro."

Hazama, echando un suspiro, le responde "En ese caso, tiene mi permiso, teniente. Proceda. Esto es todo señores. Actúen en consecuencia pero con prudencia. Demosle una primera de muchas lecciones a Zorzal." siendo respondido por todos con un contundente "¡Sí, señor!"

Los Generales de Alnus ya han decidido al saber que Zorzal, en un ataque de ira incontrolada, ha decidido no sólo atacar a Piña. Sino borrarla del mapa y destruirla completamente. Quiere hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda para evitar que los japoneses y los nuevos países, contraataquen. Pero ya se sabe que Zorzal tiene menos memoria que un canario o eso cabe pensar, porque si sabe que su enemigo tiene aeronaves y vehículos que pueden llegar en pocas horas hasta él... porque decide atacar igual!? En fin, que sus razonamientos estratégicos tienen tanto sentido cómo una mosca volando en todas direcciones sin ir a ninguna en concreto: ninguna. No hace falta ser un genio para saber cómo acabará su ataque contra Italica.

Lo que si cabe pensar... es si este ataque de Zorzal beneficia no sólo a Tyuule. Puede que... a alguien más?

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Palacio Imperial de Italica. Capital del Imperio Reconstituido. 9:15 AM hora local.**

La joven emperatriz, no puede evitar ni ocultar los nervios de tan importante encuentro cuando aun es una novata en su cargo. Piña Co Lada, va a recibir en su palacio de Italica, a Itami y a las nuevas naciones que han llegado a su mundo a causa de la absoluta inconsciencia e irresponsabilidad de su hermano. Sabe que cuenta con el apoyo y consideración de los nobles y familias partidarias de la paz que han encontrado refugio en su reino... y de su propio padre, que a pesar de cómo actuó en el pasado, cambió su punto de vista y cedió el trono a su hija. El miedo a hacerlo peor que su antecesor, o a ser más débil que su hermano, le tienen preocupada. Pero es un único factor: el contar con la protección de las FAD y sus nuevos aliados que hoy mismo conocerá, el que permite la estabilidad de su reino, de su gobierno... e incluso de ella misma.

Piña aun está tomando un baño para ir bien aseada para el importante encuentro que vivirá en unas horas. Además de sus concubinas de palacio, a un lado del baño, su fiel consejera y paje, Hamilton Uno Law, está allí con ella, más que informándola... mentalizándola para lo que viene.

"Majestad Piña. ¿Cree que tenemos que temer la llegada de esas naciones del otro lado de la puerta? ¿Y si... confunden nuestro reino con el de Zorzal y nos meten en el mismo saco?" pregunta toda asustada a su reina.

Le responde Piña tan tranquila, mientras levanta una pierna y la masajea "No hay motivos para temerles. Si están del lado de Japón, podemos confiar en ellos. Lo que si necesitamos saber, es si están aquí únicamente para tomar represalias contra mi hermano o si cómo Japón, quieren establecer relaciones diplomáticas con mi reino, y buscar lo mismo que he buscado con Japón: la paz." explica Piña seriamente a Hamilton, cuando ésta le responde un tanto descolocada...

"No lo entiendo, majestad." dice seria la consejera de Piña.

"¿Eh? El que, Hamilton." dice ella sin entender a que viene eso, bajano la pierna para ver bien a su paje, a lo que dice Hamilton, incluso con algo de mala cara "Cómo puede tratar a ese... a ese... discúlpeme, majestad Piña. Pero es que iba a decir una palabrota muy gorda." dice endureciendo la mirada, a lo que Piña, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, le dice "No importa, Hamilton. Dilo si tantas ganas tienes."

"Majestad... Zorzal es... es un... un cabrón hijo de puta" dice con la mirada endurecida... dejando incluso a Piña con cara idiota de sorpresa al oír semejante taco de alguien siempre tan inocente cómo Hamilton, a lo que sigue "Perdóneme que se lo diga así, majestad. Pero... él te encarceló... te torturó... e incluso... quiso matarte para quitarte de en medio. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar... no volvería a considerar a Zorzal cómo mi hermano nunca más. Entonces... por qué." dice la paje con mirada seria hacia su emperatriz, cuya respuesta deja de piedra a Hamilton.

Piña explica muy seriamente "Porque debemos ser humanitarios, Hamilton. Por eso. Es una lección que me ha enseñado Japón pero sobre todo Itami. No puedo olvidar... que hubo un tiempo en que mi hermano y yo fuimos niños. Vivíamos cómo niños, sentíamos cómo niños. Jugábamos cómo niños. Zorzal era entonces... un niño cómo cualquier otro. Incluso bueno. No sé en que momento... se volvió así. Y eso... me da mucha pena, Hamilton. Mucha. Y no por mi. Sino por lo que le pueda pasar a él... si sigue actuando así. Porque ahora... sin ninguna duda será aplastado por Japón y sus nuevos aliados. Y entonces... que será de él? O encontrará la muerte... o lo más probable. Que le capturen y... le manden al otro lado de la puerta, donde vivirá cómo prisionero el resto de su vida." termina de explicar, haciendo escuchado Hamilton muy atentamente.

"Majestad Piña..." dice sorprendida hacia su reina, cuando Piña sale del agua y es inmediatamente tapada por sus concubinas

"Estoy en parte contigo en que mi hermano se ha convertido en un monstruo. En un monstruo estúpido, también es verdad. Pero en un monstruo... cuya ambición le ciega y no le deja ver la realidad. Quien sabe si ahora... bajo el poder aplastante de las FAD y sus aliados... vea la realidad de una vez por todas. Lo malo es que ya será demasiado tarde para él." dice Piña pensativa y endureciendo la mirada.

"Otro diría que siente compasión por el diablo, majestad Piña. Pero... entiendo que nadie debería desear tales males para otros." dice Hamilton preocupada y pensativa, cuando las concubinas terminar de vestir a Piña con su habitual ropa... y cuando entra su padre, el ex emperador y regente Molt Sol Augustus.

"¿Discutiendo asuntos de Estado, su majestad Piña?" dice el antiguo emperador, sonriendo confiado a su hija.

"¡Padre! ¿Que haces aquí?" dice Piña un tanto sorprendida, haciendo que las concubinas y Hamilton se postren ante él.

"¿Es que no puedo dar los buenos días a su majestad la Emperatriz?" dice sonriendo cariñoso a su hija, y ella, le responde "Padre. Sabes que el médico japonés te dijo que el veneno que casi te mató aun no ha sido eliminado del todo de tu cuerpo. Espero que te estés tomando la mediación que te hizo" y su padre, molesto pero divertido, le replica "Agh, eres igual que tu difunta madre. Ella también me decía siempre lo que tenía que hacer. Pero era una magnífica consejera, jajaja" se ríe afablemente, cuando ve a su hija visiblemente preocupada por lo que tiene que afrontar ese mismo día... y él, le pone la mano en el hombro, animándola a su manera y sorprendiendo a Piña.

"Piña... eres la emperatriz del Imperio. Sobre ti recae la responsabilidad de gobernar nuestro reino, ahora dividido y que en cualquier momento puede reanudar su guerra civil... pero que depende de ti... para superar esa división y llevar al Imperio y a este mundo... hacia una nueva era. Porque sé que esa es tu idea de lo que quieres hacer. Hacer un Imperio completamente nuevo... con la ayuda de Japón. Y hoy sabremos... si con la ayuda de otras naciones del otro lado de la puerta. Algo que yo personalmente... no hubiese aprobado. Pero lo que yo piense ya no cuenta, hija. Lo que cuenta... eres tú. Yo y todos los habitantes del Imperio... cuentan contigo."

Piña ha escuchado muy sorprendida lo que le ha dicho su padre, que aunque haya tenido sus cosas con él, ella le quiere. Sonriéndole aliviada a su padre, simplemente le contesta "Gracias... padre."

Piña, de nuevo centrada y habiendo recibido el apoyo de su padre, se pone en marcha "¡Hamilton! ¡Que la guardia de palacio se prepare y esté en máxima alerta para cuando lleguen Itami y sus acompañantes extranjeros! ¡Que la sala del trono este lista y limpia cómo una patena para recibirles! ¡Y quiero mi mejor vestido para ponerme! ¡Hay que causar la mejor impresión posible a los nuevos aliados de Japón! ¡Poneos en marcha!" exclama alzando el brazo, actuando cómo lo que es: la emperatriz del Imperio.

"¡A sus órdenes, majestad Piña!"exclama Hamilton postrándose ante su reina y saliendo corriendo, mientras su padre sigue ahí mirando confiado a su hija, que sin duda, aunque a veces no lo parezca, se ha espabilado y de que manera.

Lo que Piña no sospecha... es que tienen ya alguien a Palacio, un asesino a sueldo enviado por Bouro, que tiene intención de asesinar a Augustus ante su propia hija, para hacer creer que es cosa de Zorzal. Puede que así sea. Pero...

 _ **MÁS DE UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Camino en dirección a Italica, territorio del Imperio Reconstituido. 10:40 AM hora local.**

La caravana de vehículos ligeros multinacional ha tenido que hacer una parada cuando aun están un poco más de a mitad de camino. El grandote y fornido sargento vasco, Aiguren, ha tenido un apretón de vejiga y han tenido que parar para que pueda echar una meada... junto al cabo chileno Diego Costa y al cabo japonés Takeo Kurata.

"¡Eh! ¡Tenéis para mucho rato!?" le grita Itami desde desde la ventanilla de su Toyota HMV a Kurata, que está junto al chileno y el español regando las plantas un poco lejos de él.

"¡Un momento, capitán! ¡Nos ha hecho ir con tantas prisas al terminar de desayunar que no me ha dado tiempo a pasar por el baño!" le grita Takeo Kurata, pasando a hablar con el "treki" chileno "Oye. ¿En serio que tienes la colección completa de todas las películas de Star Trek remasterizadas y en alta definición? ¿No me las podrías pasar un día de estos?" pregunta el Otaku al Friki, que le responde sonriente.

"Vaya. Por fin encuentro a mi alma gemela en este sitio. Claro que sí. Pensaba que únicamente te interesaba el manga y el anime. Aunque a mi... los clásicos de ciencia ficción interestelar de Leiji Matsumoto y por supuesto, toda la saga de Gundam, también me gustan mucho. Aigh... si mi padre no me lo hubiese tirado todo a la basura..." acaba diciendo diciendo entre nostálgico y deprimido

Kurata se extraña "¿? ¿Tu padre? Ahora que lo dices... no es el General de la expedición chilena? Menudo papelón para ti, eh?" dice con sonrisa traviesa, respondiéndole el "cabo friki"...

"Él nunca pudo soportar que mi afición fuera tan apasionada. Mi afición por la ciencia ficción. Y no digamos ya cuando me convertí en trekki completo. Aigh... que a gusto se queda uno." dice terminando de echar una muy larga meada, y cuando va a subirse la cremallera de los pantalones, al igual que Kurata, cuando también termina Aiguren... y el chileno y el japonés se quedan mirando la entrepierna del vasco, que cómo bien dijo Xavier, es grande, muy grande, y acaban mirándose ambos su propia entrepierna, con cara ridícula, al darse cuenta de la diferencia de tamaño.

"¡Eh! ¡Que no tenemos todo el puto día! ¡Que es para hoy!" exclama el sargento Kuillon con mala uva desde la ventanilla del asiento del conductor del Panhard VBL

"¡Agh! ¡Cállate, gabacho!" Exclama molesto Aiguren, subiéndose la cremallera de los pantalones "¡Que ya vamos, caguen la ostia!" entonces, el chileno le pregunta al español...

"Oiga, sargento. Quizás sea una tontería que se lo pregunte, pero... a usted le gusta la ciencia-ficción?" le pregunta con curiosidad al grandote vasco, que le contesta cómo si nada...

"¿Ciencia-ficción? Yo es que me quedé en Acción Mutante y de ahí no he pasado, jajaja!" exclama riendo el vasco, mirándose los dos cabos extrañados, porque desconocen de "Acción Mutante", la que fue la primera película del director español Álex de la Iglesia, que aúna ciencia-ficción y comedia bizarra y gamberra, en un futuro Bilbao apocalíptico con mutantes. Los tres se suben a sus respectivos vehículos, Takeo y Diego al volante, y reemprenden la marcha.

Dentro del Toyota HMV japonés...

Kuribayashi exclama "Puagh, los tíos sois asquerosos. Poniéndoos a mear unos al lado de otros" con cara de asco, a lo que le responde Kurata...

"Que tiene de malo, Shino? Hubiese sido peor si me hubiese aguantado hasta Italica. Además, a ti también te ha pasado más de una vez. ¿Verdad, Mari?" le dice con sonrisa burlona a la sargento sanitario, que le contesta amable "Es cierto. Shino, recuerda aquel día que volvíamos de Italica a Alnus, bebiste demasiada agua, no pudiste aguantar y tuviste que bajar en medio de un campo de coles a vaciar tu vejiga." dice divertida... causando un peligroso cabreo por momentos de Kuribayashi.

Itami, burleta, exclama "¡Jajaja! ¡Si! ¡Y los campesinos que había ahí te vieron... con las bragas bajadas! ¡Que escena! ¡La diosa guerrera Kuribayashi sucumbiendo ante un apretón de vejiga!" estallando de nuevo a reír.

Y Shino, acaba respondiendo cómo cuando la hacen enfadar, ni corta ni perezosa, le mete la Minebea M-9 por debajo la boca, por la barbilla y exclama con mirada asesina "¿Tango te gusta reírte de mi, capitán? A ver cómo se ríe SI LE VUELO LA CABEZA!" obviamente, Takeo se queda de piedra e Itami se acojona, con ridícula cara de susto "O o oye, Shino, t t ten cuidado con eso, que n n no es una pistola de agua!" exclama Itami acojonado.

Tomita, tan tranquilo, dice "Shino, vuelves a estar ebria? Ahora no es momento para tus sobre actuaciones."

"¡Pero sargento!" le replica Shino aun enfadada e hinchando los mofletes, cómo una niña malcriada, cuando entonces ella, volviendo a la normalidad, y aliviando a Itami por ello, se fija que el "viejo", el sargento Kuwahara, mira algo en la pantalla de su móvil, con una cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa sin duda de felicidad.

"Eh, viejo. ¿Qué estas mirando tanto rato en esa pantalla?" pregunta ella con curiosidad, enfundando de nuevo su pistola, y el "viejo" le responde, riendo "Jajaja. Algo que Tomita verá dentro de muy poco tiempo." dice sonriente.

"¿Yo? El que" Kuwahara se lo enseña a los demás.. y descubriendo que es: la imagen de una ecografía con un feto en ella. "Oh... esto es..." dice sorprendido Tomita.

"¡Es una ecografía!" exclama Mari un tanto sorprendida, y Shino, mirando al veterano sargento burlona, espeta "Vaya, viejo. No me digas que a tu edad aun..."

Kuwahara se ríe y responde "No, mujer. ¡Es mi nieto! Me lo ha mandado mi hija esta misma mañana. Está esperando su primer hijo, ya está de siete meses. ¡Y será un niño!" se ríe muy feliz y satisfecho.

Le dice Itami muy contento por él "¡Oaaa! ¡Vas a ser abuelo! ¡Verdaderamente te estás haciendo viejo, "viejo"!" se ríe de su propio chiste malo y los demás le miran mal, cuando Itami, riendo tontamente, acaba diciendo "Jejeje, no quería decir eso, sargento, jejeje. Muchas felicidades, de verdad."

Kuwahara, devolviendo la mirada cariñosa hacia la ecografía "En el fondo no le falta razón, capitán. Me estoy haciendo viejo. Literalmente. Quien lo iba a pensar que yo, que durante años maltraté a reclutas, haciéndoles correr hasta vomitar, gritándoles a la oreja y burlándose de su sexualidad... poco a poco me vuelvo un abuelo adorable cuya única preocupación es estar con sus nietos y darles todos los caprichos que quieran." termina diciendo riendo afablemente.

"Ya veo" dice Tomita también con cara afable "Tú con tu primer nieto y yo con mi primer hijo. Espero hacerlo bien." dice un tanto preocupado Tomita, cuando habla Kurata animado cómo siempre...

"Yo aun soy demasiado joven para eso. ¡Aunque quien sabe si con mi querida Persia..." dice sonrojado y con cara boba, mirándole mal de reojo Shino "Además de Otaku, eres un pervertido, Takeo. Mejor búscate una humana.", y la respuesta de Takeo, un tanto más serio y maduro, la deja a ella sorprendida.

"Ah, pues en ese caso... quizás entonces contigo, Shino, sería una buena idea." y ella... se pone roja cómo un tomate y muy tímida, cosa absolutamente rara de ver en Shino, a lo que dice Mari "¿? ¿Te ocurre algo, Shino?" y ella dice sonrojada y tímida "Eeee... no, nada. Nada de nada."

Kuwahara le pregunta a Itami, un tanto de broma "Aunque usted, capitán, si que lo tendrá complicado. Aun no sabe por cual decidirse, verdad?" se ríe, y Itami, con ridícula cara de circunstancias, le responde...

"Jejeje... em... pues... ya veremos, jajaja" diciendo en voz baja para si mismo con muy mala aurora "Si me decido algún día por una de ellas, sólo provocaría la ira de las demás y quien sabe si el apocalipsis. Mejor sigo cómo ahora."

Mientras, en el Panhard VBL de los franceses, donde también... va Rory Mercury, quien ha intentado también ir sentada sobre la entrepierna del teniente Phillipe Gabrion, pero que al final, ha tenido que ir detrás, junto a Anna Million y Jirou Loutrec. Gabrion mira hacia afuera con la cara aun sonrojada, pero seria y pensativa, cuando le espeta Kuillon de mala uva...

"Joder, teniente. Será una semidiosa de 961 años y todo lo que quieras. Pero... con esa apariencia de niña de 14 años... si le hubieran visto en Francia le acusarían de pederasta." dice molesto conduciendo el vehículo.

Gabrion, suspirando enfadado con el ceño fruncido, responde "Aiiighhh... te lo vuelvo a decir por enésima vez, sargento. No ha sido lo que parecía. Que quieres que le haga si ella se ha encaprichado de mi." dice molesto el atractivo teniente francés.

"¡Sí, cómo todas, no te jode!" exclama Kuillon haciéndose el enfadado, mientras atrás, Rory se interesa por Loutrec, que escribe una carta a mano.

"Mmmm... es la primera vez que veo esta escritura. ¿Esto es francés?" pregunta la semidiosa con su voz seductora al grandote y fornido soldado negro, que le responde amable pero serio...

"Sí, lo es. Es una carta para mi hijo." le dice sonriente.

"Así que le escribes a tu hijo. Tienes pinta de ser un gran guerrero. Seguro que tu esposa y tu hijo deben estar muy orgullosos de ti." le dice una Rory más amable que de costumbre, cuando el sargento le enseña una foto suya con su familia en su móvil.

"Ella es Rikka, mi mujer. Y este nervio metementodo, es Ricard. Dentro de un mes cumplirá los ocho años. Espero que para entonces..." dice preocupado, pero acaba poniéndose nostálgico, explicando sobre su vida "La verdad es que aun ahora me pregunto cómo lo hice para conseguir conquistar a alguien cómo ella. Recuerdo que me arrodillé ante ella para pedirle la mano... mirándola con cara de gatito, jajaja. Y ella me replicó de mala uva "Que vergüenza, un pedazo de hombre cómo tú actuando así. De acuerdo, me casaré contigo, pero para que no hagas más el ridículo."" acaba explicando riendo nostálgico.

Rory, sonriéndole con su sonrisa picarona, le responde "Ya veo. Una mujer guerrera para un hombre guerrero. Pero... no tienes que preocuparte. Sobrevivirás a la batalla, estoy segura." le dice una confiada Mercury, cuando le habla Anna...

"Al principio estaba asustada de que estuvieras aquí dentro con nosotros. Pero el capitán Itami ya nos ha dicho que en el fondo eres muy buena persona. Aunque seas una semidiosa de la muerte que en batalla es verdaderamente terrorífica." le dice toda amable Million a Rory, que sonrojándose y haciéndose la tímida, echándose las manos a las mejillas, exclama...

"Oooohhh, de verdad Itami ha dicho eso de mi? Ahora no sé por cual decidirme. ¿Itami o Gabrion? Que dilema." dice haciéndose la enamoradiza, cuando le confiesa en voz baja a la francesa "Aunque la verdad... es que me he subido con vosotros para que esa loca me deje en paz. Ser tan famosa en el mundo tras la puerta es tan duro..."

Y un segundo después, en el Land Rover Defender chileno...

"¡Atxís!" estornuda la cabo Antonella Gracia, y el capitán Valles le dice en broma "Que, cabo. ¿Se ha acostado desnuda esta noche?" le pregunta todo picarón, y Armero, sonrojado, exclama...

"¡Capitán! No diga eso. Que luego lo soñaremos de noche y al despertar no habrá manera de bajar la tienda de campaña." acaba diciendo, riendo exageradamente, y Antonella, mirándole con muy mala aurora, le dice...

"¨Cómo vuelvas a decir eso ante mi, jodido machista asqueroso, llamo a mi nueva amiga Rory y le pediré que juegue contigo con su hacha. Entonces te lo pensarás dos veces antes de volver a usarme para tus fantasías eróticas cuando te corras la paja. Está claro?" acaba diciendo mirando muy mal al fornido sargento Armero, que acobardado, responde "Eeeeee... vale. Sí. No... no lo haré más. Lo juro. Jejejeje" acaba riendo estúpidamente con la cara azul del horror.

"Chicos, un poco de calma. Sólo te quería decir si te has resfriado, Antonella" le dice el capitán, y ella, despistada, dice "Puesss... no. Estoy bien."

"Pues nuestros colegas japoneses te dirían que eso es que alguien está hablando de ti." dice simpático el cabo Diego Ríos, y Antonella, responde de nuevo cómo una ídolo adolescente "¡Aaaahhh! ¡Eso es que mi ídolo Rory está hablando de mi! ¡Le he caído tan y tan bien esta noche! ¡No he parado de charlar con ella! ¡Es una mujer tan fuerte y perfecta!"

Diego, mirándola mal con cara ridícula, dice en voz baja "De seguro que ya le habrá cogido manía. Es una chica de ensueño de cara a afuera, pero por dentro puede ser una verdadera pesadilla."

"Decías algo, "cabo"? ¿Quieres que se lo diga a Rory?" dice con falsa, falsísima cara sonriente, pero en realidad con muy mala aurora, acojonando al sargento "Eeemmm... no, nada. Jejeje" los tres hombres acaban bajándose de hombros y echando un suspiro de circunstancias.

Mientras, en el Santana Aníbal donde los españoles y Tuka...

"¿Entonces es un instrumento de cuerda? Jajaja. Si es así podré llegar a tocarlo." dice Tuka muy ilusionada hablando con Isabel, sentada a su lado, que le responde "Bueno... sí, más o menos. Aunque te advierto que a mi me costó mucho aprender a dominarlo. Empecé a tocar a los ocho años y hasta los catorce no aprendí a tocar bien de verdad. Y lo mismo con el piano. Siendo además... autodidacta."

"¡Increíble! Entonces aprendiste a tocar tú sola. ¡Te pareces mucho más a una elfa de lo que crees, Isabel!" dice sonriente "¿Y el piano? ¿Es otro instrumento de vuestro mundo? ¿Qué es?" dice Tuka muy y muy curiosa.

"Niña, contrólate un poco, que te va a da algo. No achuches tanto a Isabel, la pobre." le dice el cabo andaluz a Tuka todo simpático, al volante del vehículo, diciéndole Xavier en broma "Oye, un respeto por la elfa, Manolo. Que tiene 165 años."

Manolo no se sorprende porque ya lo sabía de antes y dice en broma "Joer, niña, que eres? ¿Una parienta lejana de la Duquesa de Alba?"

Tuka se queda a cuadros, preguntando "¿Eing? ¿Quien es la Duquesa de Alba?" diciendo Aitor igualmente en broma "Pero cómo te pasas, Manolo. Con lo guapa y simpática que es la elfa, caguen la mar salada." exclama Aitor.

"Aigh... no sé por qué te digo nada." dice Xavier mirando por la ventanilla "Aitor. ¿Queda mucho para Italica?"

Aitor lo mira enseguida sacando su mapa que lleva en un bolsillo del chaleco de su uniforme de combate "Pues... déjame ver... no mucho. Menos de un centenar de kilómetros. Ya sé que esto no es la autopista de Irún, pero creo que si todo marcha bien llegaremos todos en alrededor de hora y media. Hacia el mediodía, cómo está previsto." acaba explicando Aitor con mapa y brújula en mano.

"Muy bien, perfecto. En ese caso, seguiré disfrutando de las vistas" dice todo tranquilo y relajado... cuando entonces, suena un teléfono móvil. Uno con un tono muy peculiar, con el estribillo de _No tengo dinero, uooo, no tengo dinero, nonono. No tengo dinero..._ que es el estribillo de una canción española del año '83 de un grupo de entonces llamado Righeira. El que suena es el móvil de Xavier y por el tono que suena... ya sabe quien es.

"¿? Pisha, desde cuando en un mundo cómo este hay cobertura?" pregunta en andaluz extrañado.

Dice Aitor "A mi me dijo uno de los japoneses, el sargento Tomita, que hace muy poco que han instalado unas pocas antenas para que entre Alnus e Italica, haya cobertura móvil. Cómo aquí no hay ninguna necesidad de cifrar las comunicaciones ni miedo a que el Imperio las intercepte..." explica el sargento vasco, diciendo entonces Isabel...

"Por ese tono... es su ex mujer, verdad, teniente? ¿Es que no va a contestar?" dice seria Isabel, ante un indeciso Xavier que efectivamente, recibe una llamada de su ex mujer en su teléfono. Y decide... contestar.

"Aagghhhh... que querrá ahora esa... mejor no digo nada estando Tuka delante." pulsa en la pantalla de su smartphone el botón verde de descolgar y dice con mala voz y cara "Que quieres."

Y entonces... una voz infantil, la de un niño de cinco años, una voz muy alegre, le habla desde el otro lado.

"¡Papá!" exclama la voz del hijo de Xavier, Jordi, de 5 años de edad. Al otro lado de la línea, los ojos de Xavier se abren cómo naranjas... pero también, poco a poco, se irán llenando de lágrimas. De lágrimas de alegría, porque hacía meses que no veía ni escuchaba a quien más quiere en el mundo: a su hijo.

"¡Jordi! ¡Jordi, eres tú!? ¡Hijo!" dice muy y muy feliz, con una cara que es todo un poema pero de felicidad. Al otro lado, su hijo le dice travieso "Papá, no seas tonto y no grites. Te estoy llamando de escondidas. Mamá está durmiendo y no quiero que me oiga. Quiero hablar con mi papá." dice todo inocente por su tierna edad.

Su padre, emocionado, al borde de echarse a llorar de alegría porque hacía meses que no sabía nada de él, le habla "¡Hijo! No importa. Papá no te regañará por eso. Do... dónde estás? ¿En Barcelona? Con... con mamá? ¿Estáis bien? ¿Va todo bien? Hacía... hacía tanto tiempo que no podía ni escuchar tu voz, Jordi..." dice muy cariñosamente a su amado hijo, que le responde con inocencia...

"Estamos bien, papá. Mamá está trabajando otra vez. Y y este domingo me llevará con el tío Francesc al parque de Montjuic. Siempre me hace carusas cómo si fuese un niño pequeño, pero lo hace fatal. Me hace morir de risa." acaba riendo inocentemente, aunque su padre se asusta cuando oye lo de "Tío Francesc"

"¿Tío... Francesc? Em... quien es el tío Francesc, hijo?" pregunta asustado, contestándole su hijo con su inocencia propia de un niño de cinco años...

"El nuevo amigo de mamá. Es divertido y todos los domingos me da cinco euros para comprarme chucherías. Pero no me gusta tanto cómo tú, papá. Yo quiero que vuelvas. Prométeme que volverás, papá"

Xavier, siendo atentamente observado por los demás, que le miran con lástima y compasión, le responde muy entristecido a su querido hijo "Hijo... ahora papá... está trabajando. Muy y muy lejos de casa. En un... en un mundo mágico. En un mundo verdaderamente mágico, de verdad." le dice a su hijo, cómo si le contase un cuento.

"Papá, ya no soy un niño pequeño. Pero... te creo, porque... porque eres el mejor papá del mundo. Por mucho que mamá me diga que no." al decirle eso... Xavier no puede evitar que las lágrimas de alegría le desborden de sus ojos. Quiere hablar más con él, saber más de él, y si pudiese, abrazarlo. Pero de pronto...

"¡Oh! ¡Mamá se ha levantado! Tengo que colgar o me pillará. Adiós, papá. Prométeme que vendrás a verme. Prométemelo." le suplica su hijo que también desea y mucho volver a ver a su padre.

Y su padre, a pesar de todo, muy emocionado y entre lágrimas, le responde " Te lo prometo, hijo. Vendré a verte lo más pronto que pueda. Papá nunca te dejará en la estacada. Nunca."

Jordi, riendo inocente, le dice "Ya lo sé, papá. Que tonto te has puesto, jajaja. Ven pronto a verme." dice contento y feliz cuando su padre le exclama "¡Espera, hijo! Sólo quiero decirte que..."

"Papá, deprisa que mamá me pillará." le dice el pequeño un tanto asustadizo de que le pille su madre hablando con su ex marido, cuando Xavier, muy emocionado, le dice con todo el amor del mundo...

"Papá te quiere mucho, mucho. Eres... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y lo seguirás siendo. Jordi... porque Papá siempre estará a tu lado aunque no esté ahí. … Te quiero, Jordi." le dice el padre al hijo muy sentidamente.

"Yo también te quiero, papá. Adiós." el pequeño termina colgando el móvil y dejando a su padre, literalmente, entre sonrisas y lágrimas, pero lágrimas de alegría por haber podido, por fin, hablar ni que sea con quien más quiere en su vida, que es su hijo. Limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas y los ojos, gira su vista hacia Manolo, Aitor, Isabel y Tuka... que le miran con mucha compasión, aunque Tuka no acaba de entender que le pasa a aquel pobre hombre.

Aitor, mirándole con mucha compasión, simplemente le dice "Anda, ven aquí" el granduyón sargento vasco se abraza a Xavier y le da palmadas a la espalda de ánimo, diciéndole el teniente catalán "Me quiere, Aitor. Mi Jordi... no me ha olvidado. Ni jamás me olvidará." dice Xavier aun entre lágrimas.

"Y que te creías. De tal palo tal astilla, caguen la ostia. Y eso es porque su padre también es muy buen tipo." ambos amigos dejan de abrazarse y Xavier, ya más tranquilo, se limpia las lagrimas y echa un largo suspiro de alivio "Gracias, Aitor. Lo necesitaba."

Tuka, que no acaba de entender bien que es lo que pasa, le pregunta en voz baja a Isabel "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha hablado con alguien por ese "teléfono"?" pregunta extrañada y acaba quedándose un tanto sorprendida por cómo le contesta Isabel, mirando a su teniente con compasión y lástima, diciéndole "El teniente lo ha pasado muy mal este último año, Tuka. Una auténtica pesadilla. Primero esa emboscada que sufrió su pelotón de reconocimiento en Afganistán en la que murieron dos de sus hombres bajo su mando. Algo que le pesará en su conciencia cómo una losa el resto de su vida y por lo que casi le mandaron un consejo de guerra. Y al regresar de Afganistán... su mujer le echó de casa... y se quedó con todos sus bienes y la custodia de su hijo. Sin ni siquiera explicarle bien el por qué. Aunque sea mujer, me meto en su piel y puedo entender el dolor y sufrimiento personal que ha tenido que aguantar este último año. Por eso creo que... aquí, puede empezar de nuevo su vida. Y creo que es lo que ocurrirá." dice esto último devolviendo una mirada cariñosa hacia Tuka, que ya habiéndolo entendido sólo a medias, también le sonríe.

Historias personales diferentes, de naciones diferentes y de realidades diferentes, conviven ahora juntas, en un mundo desconocido para ellos. Pero sin duda, quienes las protagonizan no están solos. Y el teniente Xavier Roig particularmente, que efectivamente ha vivido un calvario personal el último año antes de los sucesos de la puerta de Madrid, puede encontrar de nuevo la felicidad. No sólo por saber que su hijo no le ha olvidado y le quiere mucho. Sino también porque ha encontrado a alguien, la sargento Mari Kurokawa, con quien puede empezar de nuevo.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Alnus. Región Especial de Japón. 11:15 AM hora local.**

Ambos tienen vidas separadas y muy diferentes. Ella, quien fue secuestrada por las fuerzas de Zorzal se dice que antes incluso que el portal de Ginza se abriera, fue rescatada por Itami y Kuribayashi ante las narices de Zorzal, sintiendo en aquel momento que las FAD le habían salvado la vida y devuelto la dignidad no sólo cómo ciudadana japonesa, sino cómo ser humano. Hasta que se enteró que su pareja, su prometido, murió cómo esclavo en unas condiciones inhumanas en unas minas. No le devolvieron de él ni los huesos. El saber que él había muerto, la hundió, hasta el punto de llegar a pensar en el suicidio por un instante. Instante que ni quien tenía orden de matarla, Delilah, se atrevió a cumplir, porque ella es una chica muy buena, incluso puede que demasiado. Pero ha llovido desde entonces y ha conseguido superarlo y tirar adelante. Aunque el recuerdo siempre estará en su cabeza.

Él, un tipo grandote y fuerte, un poco tontolaba y despistado a veces, aun no acaba de creerse que esté ahí, en otro mundo trabajando cómo soldado en algo muy importante. Cuando decidió alistarse a las JGSDF fue para salir de su pequeño y aburridísimo pueblo, y de su destino de trabajar cómo campesino, cómo todas las generaciones anteriores de su familia.

Ahora, ambos, la joven y guapa guía informativa y turística de Alnus Noriko Mochizuki, y el grandote y fuerte soldado de piel morena y ojos marrones Wataru Katsumoto, están cada uno a lo suyo... pero muy pendientes el uno del otro, sobre todo él de ella.

Noriko en ese momento atiende a un grupo de cámaras de televisión provenientes de los países llegados recientemente a Base Alnus, de Francia, España y Chile, que han venido a grabar a sus tropas y a hacerles algunas preguntas a algunos de los soldados si pueden. Están en la zona de barracones para los refugiados que aun viven ahí, sin lugar más que ese a donde ir.

"Esta es la zona de residencia temporal para los refugiados del campo. Pueden comprobar que aquí tienen todas sus necesidades básicas cubiertas y que reciben además asistencia médica gratuita, incluyendo un servicio de psiquiatría para aquellas personas con traumas causados por sus propias vivencias o situación personal." acaba explicando Noriko Mochizuki esto último entristeciéndose... porque ella misma ha necesitado ayuda para superar lo suyo, cuando uno de los reporteros, el francés, le pregunta...

"¿Cuantos refugiados atienen aquí exactamente en este momento?" siendo contestado por Noriko "Ahora mismo atendemos a 78 refugiados. Sin contar los nuevos habitantes provenientes de todas partes de este mundo, que se instalan fuera de Base Alnus y que recurren aquí solicitando las ayudas sociales que se les proporciona", cuando el reportero chileno le pregunta...

"¿Es seguro este sitio con semejante mezcla de razas, en un mundo cuya población es mayoritariamente analfabeta y donde no existe una concepción contemporánea de justicia, estado de derecho o derechos civiles?" respondiendo Noriko toda diplomática y educada "La coexistencia es completamente pacífica y sin problemas. Y si hay algún problema, las propias autoridades de la base, se encargan de ello." cuando le pregunta de nuevo el reportero español...

"¿Cree usted que esta situación durará mucho tiempo? Se lo digo porque en Japón, así cómo en Francia, movimientos sociales y partidos políticos de oposición, consideran que Alnus no es mas que un despilfarro de fondos para sus países, y que debería pasarse la puerta bajo control único y exclusivo de las Naciones Unidas. ¿Que opinión le merece esto?" pregunta incisivo el periodista español... y recibiendo una respuesta sorprendente, con una sonrisa preciosa de Noriko "Lo que yo piense... es lo mismo que piensa la gente. Y la gente, al menos en mi país... creen que entre nuestro mundo y el suyo, debe imperar la paz y... la amistad. Y creo firmemente que es posible. A pesar de lo que determinada gente de este mundo me hizo no hace mucho." acaba diciendo más seria.

Es entonces... cuando Noriko observa a una distancia de ella, al sargento tercero Wataru Katsumoto, con quien hace poco que ha entablado amistad... y con quien él parece que le gusta mucho esa amistad, jugando con los niños refugiados, cazándolos corriendo, al escondite, haciéndoles carusas divertidas y entreteniéndoles tanto cómo puede. Porque esos niños son huérfanos y sin lugar a donde ir, y porque a Wataru también le gustan mucho los niños. Aunque por su edad y soltería... aun no puede disfrutar de lo que de verdad querría: jugar con sus propios hijos.

"Em... lo siento. ¿Pueden ir a entrevistar a algunos de sus soldados sin mi? Tengo algo que hacer. Volveré enseguida." los reporteros con sus cámaras de televisión le hacen que si con la cabeza y se van a la zona de barracones de la tropa, hiendo ella hacia Katsumoto.

"Hola, sargento Katsumoto." saluda Noriko muy amablemente al sargento tercero japonés.

Katsumto... se pone enseguida sonrojado y un poco nervioso al ver a la chica, que, salta a la vista... de quien está enamorado.

"Ah. Ho... hola, señorita Mochizuki. Me alegro de verla." le responde él sonrojado y nervioso con la mano en el cogote. "Em... perdóneme si me pongo nervioso, pero... no estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas quieran ser amables conmigo, jajaja." dice riendo afablemente.

Noriko, sonriendo incluso con cariño, le responde "No pasa nada. Me gusta ser amable con todo el mundo. Forma parte de mi trabajo." se ríe con una sonrisa preciosa que pone a Wataru aun más sonrojado.

"Ah. Ya. Sí. Claro, jajaja. Perdóneme pero es que..." dice sin poder ocultar sus nervios, cuando ella, mirando un tanto triste los niños, le dice...

"A él también le gustaban mucho los niños. Queríamos tener un hijo nada más casarnos." Wataru se da cuenta que está hablando de su difunta pareja, a quien no puede olvidar.

Le responde mirándola con compasión "Oh... ya veo." para devolver la mirada hacia los niños refugiados que siguen jugando entre ellos "Pues... en ese caso... ya somos dos. A mi... a mi también me gustan mucho los niños. Y también... me gustaría ser padre. Aunque... no tengo a ninguna chica que me quiera con quien serlo. Pocas quieren saber nada de un ganapia de pueblo cómo yo que no gana el suficiente dinero. A veces... me pregunto si me quedaré sólo para siempre" dice entristeciéndose, pero Noriko, le anima.

"¡No debes pensar eso!" le dice con contundencia, haciendo que Katsumoto gire su mirada sorprendida hacia ella "Si algo he aprendido de un tiempo para aquí... es el no hundirse en la desesperación o incluso... en la soledad. No debes pensar que nunca saldrás de tu agujero. Tienes que afrontar tus miedos hasta vencerlos. Y aunque puede que nunca le olvide... sé que tengo que mirar adelante y empezar de cero con alguien más. Y... y... y tú..." dice sonrojándose y sin atreverse a decirlo, haciendo que él se extrañe...

"¿? ¿Qué quieres decir... Noriko?" al llamarla por su nombre... ella da un sobresalto de la sorpresa, pero enseguida, con sonrojo amoroso en la cara y sonriendo, le responde "Nada. Nada importante... Wataru" cuando uno de los reporteros, a lo lejos, le llama "¡Señorita Mochizuki! ¡Venga, por favor! ¡Queremos entrevistar a algunos japoneses y necesitamos intérprete!"

"¡Ahora vengo!" le responde ella... para despedirse del sargento tercero "Em... bueno... nos veremos en otro momento... sargento Katsumoto." le dice toda educada, y él, riendo sonrojado y nervioso con la mano en el cogote, le responde...

"Jajajaja, no es nada. Puede volver a hablar conmigo cuando quiera, señorita... em... Noriko. ¿De acuerdo?" le dice mirándole cómo más que un amigo... y ella, con una mirada en principio inocente hacia él, le sonríe con cariño, se le acerca... y le besa a la mejilla derecha, dejándolo a él totalmente sorprendido y con un marcado sonrojo amoroso en la cara. Ella simplemente le dice a la oreja "Muchas gracias... Wataru" y se marcha corriendo de regreso con los reporteros.

El grandote soldado japonés, se ha quedado de piedra, echándose la mano a la mejilla que la chica de quien está enamorado le ha besado. Los niños se le acercan extrañados por saber que le ocurre a su amigo y compañero de juegos, preguntando uno de ellos "¿Qué te pasa, Wataru?" cuando él, empieza a reír, primero tímidamente... y después a pleno pulmón, muy feliz. Coge al niño y levantándolo arriba, muy arriba, lo tira al aire... y lo recoge a la caída, diciendo muy contento "¡Me quiere, me quiere! ¡Noriko me quiere! ¡jajaja!"

Aunque un beso a la mejilla en occidente puede significar poco o nada, en Japón puede significar mucho. Y el sargento tercero Wataru Katsumoto, siente una alegría inmensa porque Noriko Mochizuki ha dejado entrever que puede que el amor que él oculta por ella... sea correspondido. ¿Será realmente así?

 _ **MÁS DE MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Italica, capital del Imperio Reconstituido. 12:00 AM hora local**

La caravana de vehículos ligeros, cada uno de los cuales, aunque suene exagerado, representa a todo un país de nuestro mundo, Japón, Francia, España y Chile, ha llegado por fin a la ciudad de Italica. Una ciudad, la capital que aunque puede que con carácter temporal, está empezando a crecer rápidamente. Porque en el resto de ese mundo ya saben que Italica es la capital del Imperio reconstituido, que además, está protegida por un tratado con Japón. Ahora se verá, o al menos cree Piña, si los nuevos países llegados desde Alnus, también lo ratificarán. Aunque ella aun no lo sepa, es lo que harán.

El Toyota HMV, El Panhard HVL, El Santana Aníbal y el Land Rover Defender, han llegado por fin ante la gran muralla exterior que rodea la ciudad. Cuando justo entonces... observan que ha llegado alguien más. Uno de los viejos helicópteros que la JGSDF emplea en Alnus, un _Fuji UH-1J_ , aterriza ante ellos. Es un pelotón de la cuarta unidad aerotransportada... liderada por su comandante, el Coronel Shunya Kengun. En cuando las aspas del helicóptero se detienen y deja de levantarse la polvareda, Kengun se baja del aparato y...

"Coronel Kengun. Tú también por aquí" le saluda divertido ya bajado de su vehículo, junto al resto de su equipo... y llegando los demás tras suyo.

"Capitán. Me hubiese gustado acompañarle en su vehículo. Pero..." dice seriamente... pero es entrecortado por Itami, que le dice con sonrisa burlona y pillina "Vamos, Shunya, no disimules. Has venido a ver a tu querida Befeeter E Caty, verdad? Incluso sabiendo que el General Hazama se cabrearía y que te tocaría pagar el combustible gastado en el viajecito de tu propio bolsillo, has venido igual. ¿Tanto la quieres? Si podría ser tu hija."

Kengun, frunciendo el ceño... pero sonrojado, porque Itami también la ha acertado de lleno, le dice "¡Ejem! Capitán... en realidad... he venido para informar a las fuerzas de la emperatriz de un hecho muy importante. Pero ya que vosotros habéis llegado al mismo tiempo que yo... mejor se lo digo a la emperatriz en persona."

Itami, le responde cómo si nada. "Ah, de acuerdo. Cómo quieras. Aunque ya me puedo imaginar de que se trata." dice ya mucho más serio. "Es algo de Zorzal, me equivoco?"

"Sí. Ese estúpido nunca aprende la lección. Italica volverá a ser escenario de una batalla. Puede que incluso más importante que la última vez que en estos mismos muros mi unidad masacró a esos bandidos." dice seriamente Kengun, añadiendo "Ah, otra cosa, Itami. Han llamado los del segundo batallón de mi unidad desde Rondel. Lelei regresará mañana mismo. Y ya que te quedarás aquí por unos días... vendrá directamente aquí. No sola, sino acompañada de la maga maestra Mimoza la Mer y la hermanastra de Lelei. La señorita... Arpeggio." en cuando lo dice, a Itami se le pone la cara azul del horror, porque la última vez que estuvo con la hermanastra de Lelei, la lió parda nunca mejor dicho.

"¿? ¿He dicho algo, Itami?" dice sin entender a que viene esa estúpida cara de horror del capitán.

"Eeeemmm... nada. No es nada. Entremos dentro. Venga." dice Itami sabiendo que Lelei y la hiperactiva de su hermanastra vendrán allí mañana mismo.

El grupo traviesa el muro para entrar en el interior de la ciudad... y ya han venido a recibirles. Grey Co Aldo y las caballero de la Rosa están allí en formación para recibirles. Pero también un representante político del Imperio y de la Reina, el senador Casel.

"Bienvenido a la capital del Imperio, señor Itami. Es un verdadero honor que honre a su majestad con su presencia. Y veo que... los representantes de los países extranjeros de su mundo... le acompañan." le dice Casel agachándose para saludarles con toda la cortesía.

"Muchas gracias, senador Casel. Yo también me moría de ganas de ver a Piña. Y al cascarrabias de su padre, jajaja." dice divertido... cuando Kengun se interpone.

"Lo lamento, senador. Pero en nombre del General Hazama, debo informar a su majestad Piña de un hecho urgente y muy grave para la seguridad del Imperio. Tenemos que verla ahora mismo. Sin perder tiempo." dice muy seriamente... y Casel lo entiende a la primera.

"Entendido. Síganme, señores. La emperatriz les está esperando." dice Casel, cuando Itami dice "¡Teniente Gabrion! ¡Teniente Roig! ¡Capitán Valles! Venid conmigo. Ahora conoceréis a la primera emperatriz en persona de vuestras vidas." dice burleta, haciendo que los tres mandos se queden mirando extrañados, ordenando también Itami "Los demás, permaneced aquí a la espera. Dependiendo de lo que le informe ahora Kengun a Piña... regresaremos hoy mismo a Alnus o puede que... nos tengamos que quedar aquí un tiempo. ¿Entendido?" dice a sus hombres a los demás, y saludándole, todos le responden "¡Sí, capitán!"

Tras andar un rato largo, guiados por Casel, y acompañados de Grey Co Aldo, Itami, Gabrion, Xavier y Valles, y también Kengun, se dirigen a recibir audiencia por Piña en persona. Y efectivamente, al llegar a la gran sala imperial o del trono... Piña ya les está esperando con su traje de gala al estilo romano con collares y brazaletes de oro. A su lado... está sentado el regente: su padre, Molt Sol Augustus. También está Hamilton a un lado de Piña pero dos pasos tras el trono de su reina. En la gran sala, además de criados del servicio, hay algunos hombres y mujeres, que chismorrean entre ellos sobre esos extranjeros y sus extrañas vestimentas... y ellas sobre lo atractivo que es el teniente Gabrion. Casel habla y...

"Su Majestad Piña. El capitán Itami de Las FAD... junto a representantes de las fuerzas militares de las naciones del otro lado de la puerta, le presentan sus respetos, Majestad. Además... el coronel Kengun ha venido con la máxima urgencia a Italica... para informarla en nombre del General Hazama de algo muy urgente e importante."

"Entiendo, baron Casel. Puedes retirarte. Yo personalmente me encargaré de atenderles con mucho gusto" le dice Piña contundente y orgullosa, aplicando su papel de emperatriz. "Tiempo sin vernos, Itami" le dice sonriente a quien ya es un viejo y querido amigo... y puede que algo más.

Itami, igualmente sonriente y simpático, le responde "Lo mismo digo, Piña. Y que guapa estás con ese vestido. Te queda muy bien." dice muy simpático a la emperatriz... y ella acaba sonrojándose por el piropo que le ha soltado. "Oh... sí... gr... gracias... Itami" dice sonrojada... y acaba desviando la mirada haciéndose la estrecha cuando su padre la mira de reojo burlón porque se ha dado cuenta que Piña quiere algo más que relación "diplomática" con Itami, aunque siempre se queda con las ganas.

"Quisiera conocer a... los extranjeros que han venido del otro lado de la puerta a causa de... la irresponsabilidad de mi hermano y su rebeldía." dice Piña interesándose por los tres militares con uniforme completamente diferente al que lleva Itami, quien dice "Deje que se presenten ellos mismos, majestad."

Gabrion, se pone firme y saluda a Piña "¡Teniente Phillipe Gabrion del primer batallón del 35 Regimiento de Infantería de la Armée de Terre! ¡En nombre de la República de Francia, la saludo, majestad Piña!" dice con contundencia militar... causando que Piña se sonroje ante la presencia de hombre tan atractivo... y del chismorreo generalizado de las mujeres de la nobleza presentes en la sala.

"Em... es un placer conocerle a usted y saber de su país, te... teniente Gabrion. Tiene un curioso nombre" dice Piña un tanto desconcertada, cuando su padre, con gran curiosidad, exclama...

"Ooohhh, entonces su país es una república? Por todos los dioses, pensaba que esa forma de gobierno estaba ya extinta. ¿Hay muchas más naciones así al otro lado de la puerta?" pregunta Augustus con gran curiosidad, respondiéndole Gabrion "Por supuesto, majestad. De hecho... en mi mundo, la mayoría de naciones existentes son repúblicas. Y la nuestra, Francia, es de las más antiguas. Tuvo su primera república hace más de 225 años."

"Apasionante..." exclama un muy sorprendido Augustus, que sin duda, no puede ocultar su curiosidad por saber más cosas de nuestro mundo.

"Si no te importa, padre..." le entrecorta a su padre y su curiosidad insaciable, cuando se presenta Roig, firme y saludando con su mano derecha vendada.

"¡Teniente Xavier Roig, del primer batallón del Regimiento Asturias 31 del ejército español! ¡En nombre del reino de España, reciba nuestro más cordial saludo, majestad Piña!" dice saludando... y bajando la cabeza cómo saludo castrense a la realeza.

"Es un placer conocerle, teniente Roig. Espero que el Imperio y su Reino, puedan tener la mejor relación de paz y amistad de ahora en adelante." dice Piña toda diplomática y educada, pero una vez más, su padre...

"¡Oohhh! ¡Un reino al otro lado de la puerta! Siento mucha curiosidad por conocer a que majestad servís!" dice una vez más Augustus con una gran curiosidad por saber, respondiéndole el teniente catalán...

"Em... sí, majestad. Aunque no es exactamente cómo os lo imagináis. Nuestro país es una monarquía, si. Y tiene un Rey, Felipe VI. No obstante... debo decirle que nuestro país es una monarquía constitucional, donde el Rey es una mera figura representativa del Estado, y el poder recae sobre el ejecutivo, el legislativo y el judicial. Y donde la soberanía no reside en una sola persona... sino en todo el pueblo. Al menos... en teoría" dice Xavier con una mueca en la cara.

Tanto Piña cómo su padre no lo han acabado de entender muy bien. Pero Piña quiere no ser interrumpida más por su padre, y le dice con el ceño fruncido...

"Discúlpame, padre. Pero cabe que te recuerde que yo soy la emperatriz aquí. Estamos siendo descorteses con el tercer extranjero." Augustus, simplemente, dice en voz baja para si mismo y con una mueca "Aguafiestas", cuando se presenta el capitán chileno, Valles, poniéndose firme y saludando...

"¡Capitán Miguel Ángel Valles, del tercer batallón del Regimiento de Infantería nº2 Maipo del Ejército de la República de Chile! ¡Mis más cordiales saludos, majestad!" se postra también para saludar a la reina Piña.

"Bienvenido, capitán Valles. Por ahora no sé prácticamente nada sobre su nación. Pero espero que poco a poco, el Imperio y... Chile, puedan emprender relaciones de paz y amistad entre nuestros dos países." dice Piña de nuevo en tono diplomático, cuando Kengun...

"¡Ejem, ejem! ¡Majestad Piña!" dice con su inconfundible contundencia el coronel japonés "Lo lamento, pero na hay tiempo que perder. En nombre del General Hazama le tengo que informar de algo urgentemente. Es muy importante."

Piña en un principio se extraña "¿Algo urgente?" cuando da un sobresalto... y se da cuenta "Oh. Acaso... acaso es algo de mi hermano?" pregunta mucho más seria.

Mientras Kengun va a decirlo... Gabrion, que cómo sabréis de la guía de personajes, es un tipo que además de estar de muy buen ver y ser un magnífico soldado... también sabe oler el peligro. Y en ese preciso momento... nota un escalofrío. Algo extraño hay a su alrededor. Gira su mirada rápidamente, buscando ese peligro que ese "sexto sentido" le avisa... hasta que ve algo muy extraño atrás, al fondo, arriba, en un rincón de la pared, en la penumbra. Parece haber alguien, un ser muy pequeño, pero completamente envuelto en un ropaje extraño... y que poco a poco... saca una pequeña arma medieval: una ballesta. Rápidamente, Gabrion, sin decir nada ni armar ningún jaleo, mira a Itami, que se da cuenta. Itami ve que Gabrion se lo indica con los ojos, que mire arriba a la derecha... y lo ve. El capitán japonés, muy serio, se gira a mirar a Xavier y Valles que ya lo han visto y le hacen que sí con la cabeza... porque los cuatro hombres han decidido cómo actuar ante esa amenaza. Y en cuestión de segundos... Gabrion e Itami, quitan la tapa de velcro de la funda de sus pistolas, la _MAC 50_ y la _Minebea M-9_ respectivamente, las empuñan lentamente, les quitan el seguro y...

"¡Al suelo!" grita Xavier, que se lanza inmediatamente sobre Piña, al mismo tiempo que el capitán Valles lo hace sobre Augustus y los echan al suelo, a cubierto. Al mismo tiempo que Gabrion e Itami, en dos segundos, desenfundan, apuntan... y disparan a quemarropa contra ese ser que hay al fondo de la sala en una pared, cómo si de Spiderman se tratara. El ser, aunque acaba agujereado a balazos, acaba disparando su flecha, pero completamente desviada... acabando en el suelo, frente a Augustus, que se ha quedado de piedra. La gente allí congregada está alucinada y espantada a más no poder, porque de nuevo, han visto a los "hombres de verde" y sus temibles "armas de fuego" en acción.

"¡Majestad! ¿Estás bien!?" le pregunta Xavier a Piña, que se repone del susto "E... em... sí, estoy bien. Que.. qué ha pasado?" pregunta Piña todavía con el susto en el cuerpo.

Sin dejar de empuñar sus pistolas, Gabrion e Itami se acercan a lo que se distingue cómo un pequeño ogro de piel roja y cara de rata o algo parecido. Itami con el pie, empuja la ballesta mientras Gabrion se acerca a ese ser, que ya tiene los ojos en blanco y está lleno de sangre, con cuatro balazos en su cuerpo. Le toca el cuello para ver si tiene pulso.

"Está muerto." dice el francés todo serio mientras vuelve a poner el seguro a su pistola y a metérsela en su funda en su pierna derecha, cosa que también hace Itami, que dice "Esto es de lo que quería informarnos Kengun. Maldito estúpido inconsciente" dice Itami con mala cara, refiriéndose a Zorzal.

"¿Se encuentra bien, excelencia?" le pregunta el capitán chileno a Augustus, que sin embargo, dice muy seriamente "Esa flecha iba para mi."

Piña se queda de piedra, porque efectivamente, ve la flecha, ha acabado ante los pies de su padre "Padre... el asesino... intentaba matarte a ti? Por qué." cuando Kengun...

"Es lo que quería decirle, majestad. La guerra... se ha reemprendido." dice el coronel japonés muy seriamente.

Piña se queda asustada, de piedra, con gotas de sudor frío que le bajan por la cara. No es sólo que un extraño asesino ha intentado matar a su padre en vez de a ella, cosa que no entiende, sino que por qué ahora, la guerra tiene que reemprenderse.

"Q... q... qué quiere decir con eso... coronel Kengun?" dice muy sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo asustada la emperatriz.

"Nuestro espía infiltrado en el Palacio de Zorzal, nos ha informado esta misma madrugada de algo muy grave. El emperador rebelde, se ha enterado de la llegada de los franceses, españoles y chilenos a Alnus. Sabe que van a por él. Pero aun así... ha tomado una decisión drástica, suicida se podría decir. … ha ordenado que uno de sus ejércitos... se dirija hacía aquí lo más rápidamente posible. Que capturen al regente Augustus... y que... usted, majestad..." dice con mala cara sin atrever a decirle semejante cosa a Piña, que sin embargo, ya centrada y muy seria, dice...

"Ha ordenado matarme, verdad?" y Kengun, hace que sí con la cabeza. El desconcierto y el chismorreo se apodera de la sala. Todos se han quedado de piedra, aunque Itami no tanto porque ya se lo espera de alguien cómo Zorzal. Piña se sienta en su trono, más bien se derrumba en él, echándose la mano a la cara y suspirando de preocupación, cuando se quita la mano de la cara y dice muy seriamente "Está condenado."

"¿? ¿Cómo dice, Majestad?" pregunta Kengun extrañado, y la emperatriz responde...

"Zorzal está condenado. He querido darle una última oportunidad de salvarse. Pero..." dice profundamente preocupada.

"Y estás en lo cierto, majestad Piña" dice entonces Itami seguro y confiado "Si estuvieses sola en esto, la superioridad de fuerzas de Zorzal es aplastante. Pero... nos tienes a nosotros... y nuestros nuevos aliados. ¿Verdad, chicos?" dice sonriente, a lo que Gabrion responde, en el mismo tono "Por supuesto, capitán. Cuente conmigo y mis chicos.", sumándose Xavier "Os ayudaremos con mucho gusto" y finalmente el capitán Valles "Me parece un plan estupendo para hoy, jajaja" dice riendo confiado.

Piña, con cara de sorpresa, de agradable sorpresa, solo puede decir "Itami..." cuando Kengun le expone...

"Majestad Piña. En nombre del General Hazama y de los Generales de las naciones aliadas que han acudido a Alnus, le informo que de acuerdo al tratado que su Imperio tiene con Japón, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, tenemos la obligación y la responsabilidad de proteger la paz y la seguridad entre nuestros dos países. Tratado que Francia, España y Chile quieren ratificar, y que ayudarán con sus fuerzas a cumplir. La protegeremos... majestad Piña" dice el coronel japonés con absoluta contundencia.

"Mu... muchas gracias... coronel. En nombre del Imperio... sólo puedo mostrarles mi eterno agradecimiento... por salvarnos de nuevo" dice Piña con una cara de alivio indescriptible, cuando Itami le dice con su habitual buen humor...

"No debes preocuparte por nada, Piña. Recuérdalo. Somos las FAD que todo el mundo adora" le dice el japonés con su sonrisa traviesa, cuando Gabrion le espeta "¡Eh! Y nosotros que, Itami?" estallando a reír los militares.

Kengun finaliza "Majestad. No es probable que las fuerzas de Zorzal lleguen aquí cómo mínimo hasta dentro de cuatro o cinco días. Pero le aseguro que para entonces, nuestras líneas de defensa, estarán listas y preparadas para repeler al agresor. Zorzal se arrepentirá de haberlo intentado, se lo aseguro." dice muy seriamente con cara confiada.

Augustus espeta un tanto de broma "Con antiguos enemigos cómo vosotros quien necesita nuevos enemigos."

Al lado de Piña, Hamilton le dice a su reina toda alegre "¿Lo ve, majestad Piña? Sus miedos eran infundados. Estos países han venido con Japón y también nos ayudarán." pero su reina, mucho más seria y preocupada, le responde "No lo dudo, Hamilton. Pero de todas maneras... no puedo parar de pensar en quienes aun son fieles a mi hermano... y el destino horrible que les espera."

Y es que Piña, su mentalidad y manera de pensar, poco a poco, también se vuelven mucho más prudentes y maduras ahora que es la emperatriz del Imperio. Y lo que ha aprendido de Japón, el ser humanitario, es algo en lo que también piensa y le preocupa. Y lo que también le preocupa, es más que la derrota segura que le esperan a esos hombres que aun siguen fieles a Zorzal... la muerte igualmente segura que pueden padecer a manos de los ejércitos del otro lado de su puerta y sus armas.

Y en el mismo instante, afuera...

"¡Uau! ¡Que poco pesa! ¡Por lo menos un kilo menos que los viejos Tipo 64 que teníamos que acarrear hasta ahora!" exclama sorprendida Kuribayashi, empuñando un ya viejo FAMAS F1 que le ha prestado la cabo Anna Million, quien le responde "Es lo que tiene un fusil que a parte de la recamara y el cañón, casi todo es de plástico. Y en disparo automático hay que dominarlo bien porque se vuelve inestable."

"Ya veo. Al menos desde que estáis aquí ya no tenemos que ir con esos desechos." dice la sargento japonesa de pechos grandes devolviéndole el FAMAS a Anna y recogiendo de nuevo su Howa Tipo 89, cuando le dice Kuillon...

"Entonces que. Cual te gusta más. Nuestro FAMAS, los G36E de diseño alemán pero manufactura española o los Galil de diseño israelí y fabricación chilena." Dice todo confiado con los ojos cerrados el sargento francés narizotas, cuando Kuribayashi le contesta cómo si nada...

"No están mal. Aunque tendría que dispararlo para probarlo. Por ejemplo... en un PERVERTIDO CÓMO TÚ! ¡DEJA DE MIRARME LOS PECHOS!" le grita Kuribayashi con mirada asesina a Kuillon, que efectivamente, en cuando ha abierto sus ojos verdes de nuevo, se ha quedado con la mirada fija y cara boba a su gran obsesión: los pechos grandes, cómo los de Shino Kuribayashi.

Kuillon se acojona "¡Aaagghh! ¡Lo siento, vale!? ¡Contrólate, sargento Kuribayashi! ¡Que soy amigo! ¡Amigo!" dice desesperado y cagado de miedo. Mari Kurokawa, se fija entonces en Isabel, que está pensativa, preocupada por algo

"¿Ocurre algo?" le pregunta Mari toda amable a la cabo primero española, que le responde con un suspiro "Aigghh... nada. Es... es el teniente Roig. Cuando veníamos para aquí... le ha llamado su hijo por teléfono. Tiene cinco años. No sabía nada de él desde el verano pasado."

Kurokawa, un tanto sorprendida, dice "Vaya. ¿Entonces el teniente está casado? Cuando le curé la mano no me fije que llevara alianza."

"Por supuesto que no la lleva." le replica ella con mala cara "Se divorció. Más bien... ella le obligó al divorcio sin ni siquiera darle una nueva oportunidad. Y se llevó a su querido hijo con ella. Ni siquiera deja que su padre le vea. Lo ha pasado muy mal el teniente este último año. Pero ahora... gracias a ti..." le dice sonriente a Mari, que no acaba de entenderlo.

"¿? ¿A mi?" dice la japonesa sin entender de que va, cuando Isabel, sonriendo picarona, le dice "Vamos. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta aun. Si Xavier sufrió un flechazo nada más verte. Está colgado por tus huesos, no hay duda. Jajaja" dice Isabel sonriente a una desconcertada Mari, que un tanto sonrojada responde "Em... pues... no se que decir... es... hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se me declaraba."

"No se te ha declarado. Y tardará en hacerlo, porque las mujeres nunca han sido su fuerte, créeme. Yo mismo podría haberlo intentado, pero... prefiero que busque a alguien con quien realmente sea feliz, no conmigo. Y creo que contigo... puede hacerlo. Si es que a ti..." dice Isabel amable a Mari, que haciéndose la tímida "Em... pues... no lo sé. Pero reconozco que... el teniente Roig es... que yo..." sin atreverse a hablar, sonrojada.

Isabel se ríe, y le dice cariñosa "No te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo. Y si él se retrasa... toma tú la iniciativa. Y con... pasión. Cómo reza una canción folclórica española... la mujer española cuando besa, es que besa de verdad." dice toda traviesa Isabel, poniendo a Mari roja cómo un tomate y agasajada "B be besar? Bueno... yo... yo no, aun... jajaja" riendo toda tímida.

Y en otro rincón de Italica, Bozes y Tomita, bajo la sombra de un árbol...

"Es una mañana preciosa, verdad?" dice Tomita sonriendo cariñosamente hacia el cielo.

"Sí, lo es" le responde la caballero de cabello rubia de tirabuzones imposibles... con su barriga ya un poco hinchada por sus cinco meses de embarazo. "Me alegro tanto que al final hayas vuelto a mi lado. Esta semana se me ha hecho eterna." devolviendo la mirada amorosa hacia su amado Tomita, que contesta en el mismo tono "Por qué".

"Porque acabamos de conocernos." dice ella sonriente "Sé que querría ir a Alnus contigo. Incluso volver a Japón para poder estar más tiempo contigo. Pero... no puedo abandonar a Piña así cómo así. Porque ella..." dice preocupada...

Tomita, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, le responde "Lo sé, lo sé. Tu deber cómo caballero de la rosa y tu lealtad a la emperatriz Piña están por encima de lo demás. Lo entiendo, Bozes. No te preocupes." le dice él con una sonrisa agradable en la cara, y ella sonrojada "Akira..."

"Pero a pesar de eso... estaremos juntos, verdad, Bozes?" dice él mirándola enamoradizo, respondiéndole ella "Estaremos siempre juntos. Nosotros... y nuestro hijo." dice enamorada a su pareja, dándose un beso, y tocando ambos la barriga embarazada de ella. "Te quiero." dice él mirándola enamoradizo y ella sólo le sonríe con una cara de boba enamorada que no puede con ella, cuando llega entonces Beefeter E Caty.

"¡Por fin os encuentro, pareja de empalagosos! ¡No os apeguéis tanto, que dais hasta manía!" dice con su tono y maneras a veces de marimacho.

Bozes se lo toma mal y responde "¡Beefeter! ¿Por qué eres tan inoportuna? Estaba teniendo un momento íntimo con mi marido!" dice hinchando los mofletes con mala cara hacia Caty, cuando le dice la caballero rubia, burlándose de ella "Y tú que, eh? ¿Ya has ido a ver a tu querido Shunya?"

Befeeter se sonroja y le responde con el ceño fruncido "E eeemm pues... no. No... no he podido." pero Bozes sigue burlándose de su compañera y amiga...

"Ah, entonces no has podido hacer nada con él. Porque ya has hecho algo con él, verdad?" dice con sonrisa pillina y burleta, haciendo cabrear a Beefeeter, que contesta "¡Pero que dices!? ¡Claro que he hecho algo con él! ¡Ya nos hemos besado, que lo sepas!" exclama toda enfadada, pero Bozes, sin dejar su tono burlón...

"Aaahhh, así que sólo os habéis besado? Y lo "demás", que, eh? Pobre niña inocente, jijiji" dice burlándose de Caty, y Tomita, intentando poner paz con cara de circunstancias y cayéndole una gota "Vamos, chicas... dejadlo ya, vale?"

Beefeter, roja cómo un tomate y con el ceño fruncido, explota con cara de loca y la vena hinchada en la cara "Eres... eres... ERES UNA BRUJA, BOZES! ¡Y QUE SI TODAVÍA NO NOS HEMOS ACOSTADO! ¡TE JURO QUE NO ME DARÁ NINGUNA VERGÜENZA HACERLO! ¡SHUNYA ES TODO UN HOMBRE, QUE LO SEPAS, Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE NO ME DECEPCIONARÁ!" dice con su habitual tono brabucón y de marimacho que tiene a veces...dejando a Tomita y Bozes con una estúpida cara de no saber que contestar. Pero Caty, echa un largo suspiro con los ojos cerrados, y los abre para decir seriamente...

"Por si no lo sabes, Bozes... hace un momento ha habido un intento de asesinato en Palacio. Contra el antiguo emperador, Augustus." al oírlo, Tomita y Bozes se quedan de piedra. "¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Y vienes hasta aquí sólo para decirme tonterías!? ¡Por qué no me lo has dicho de buen comienzo!?" exclama una muy furiosa Bozes.

"Cálmate, Bozes. Tranquilizate" le dice su marido con todo el tacto del mundo, pero ella, histérica "¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando ha habido un intento de asesinato del antiguo emperador ante su propia hija!?" acaba calmándose y muy seriamente, pregunta "¿Han detenido al culpable al menos?

"Lo han abatido Itami y uno de los extranjeros con sus armas de fuego. Es un asesino a sueldo, no cabe duda. La pregunta es quien lo habrá enviado." dice Befeeter preocupada.

"¡Pero que tonta eres!" le replica enfadada Bozes "Es cosa de Zorzal, de quien si no.", pero Tomita, muy serio, las corta a ambas "No. Que Zorzal quisiera matar a su padre cuando le necesita vivo... no tiene ningún sentido. Tiene que ser cosa de alguien más, pero... quien?" dice Tomita pensativo y dejando a ambas caballeros de la rosa mirándose entre ellas y sin entenderlo, pero Bozes vuelve a decir, o mas bien gritar...

"¡Y que es eso que Zorzal viene hacia aquí!? ¡Hay que avisar a todas nuestras fuerzas y reforzar las murallas defensivas!" dice Bozes con absoluta contundencia, pero le corta Tomita "¡Tranquilizate, Bozes! ¡Tú estás embarazada, no puedes ir a luchar!" le grita a su esposa.

"Pero... Akira..." dice Bozes nerviosa y preocupada, le responde Tomita con gran seguridad...

"No te preocupes. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Zorzal. Ese idiota se arrepentirá de haber querido atacar a la emperatriz Piña".

La seguridad con la que ha hablado Tomita a las dos chicas no deja lugar a dudas. Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón, con Itami y compañía, así mismo cómo sus nuevos aliados de la Armée de Terre, el Ejército de Tierra de España y el Ejército de Chile, y quien sabe si también fuerzas de otras ramas armadas de estos países, defenderán Italica del ataque de Zorzal contra su propia hermana, a la que ha llegado a extremos de querer deshacerse de ella físicamente si hace falta. El resultado de esta batalla estará cantado. Otra cosa será, cómo ya he dicho anteriormente... a quien beneficia todo esto en realidad?

 _ **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 _ **Distrito nº4 de París, Francia. 7:10 AM hora local.**_

Lleva llamándole desde la última medianoche y no obtiene respuesta. A penas ha podido pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando que alguien puede haberles pillado y detenido a su hombre. "¿La policía? ¿La Gendarmería? ¿Incluso el DCRI? No, imposible." Piensa ella en la cabeza. Pero lo cierto es que está miedosa. Más bien aterrorizada, de que quien coordina todo el operativo, no conteste a sus llamadas desde hace horas.

La ministra de Defensa de Francia Allain Gabrielle, no tiene ni ganas de desayunar ante su marido, que consulta la prensa digital del día en su iPad último modelo. Ni tampoco está cómo para pensar en sus dos hijos, uno estudiando en la Sorbonne y otro en Harvard. Su única preocupación... es que su conspiración para que Francia se apodere de la Región Especial de Japón, descarrile.

Cuando su marido se despide de ella con un escueto adiós, ella aprovecha para volver a llamar a su contacto: al famoso "Coronel"... pero no contesta. "¿Que diablos habrá ocurrido con él? ¿Realmente alguien en el gobierno nos ha descubierto?" Piensa. Está en lo cierto. Alguien les ha descubierto... pero no en el gobierno francés, que sigue sin saber nada.

Y es que el iPhone que suena al otro lado de la línea... está al lado de un cuerpo tirado al suelo, sobre las piedras de una playa desierta de gente... en el oeste de Francia. Más que un cuerpo... un cadáver. El cadáver del "coronel" vestido de paisano de traje y corbata... con un balazo en medio de la frente y la cara de terror todavía marcada en su rostro ante lo que vio en sus últimos segundos de vida. Esto deja unas cuantas preguntas al aire: ¿Quien le ha asesinado? ¿Eso significa... que efectivamente, alguien intenta detener la conspiración de la ministra Gabrielle? La cabeza nuclear francesa sigue rumbo a Japón en un carguero para llegar hasta Alnus. Pero quienes la han traído hasta allí... vivirán para verlo? Lo que Gabrielle no sospecha... es que quien ha matado a su contacto... también irá a por ella... y quien sabe si más gente que se les meta de por medio. Y si... quien haya matado al coronel... puede que sea quien ya os imagináis.

Y es que lo que se aproxima, no es solo un suicida ataque del Imperio Rebelde de Zorzal contra el Imperio Reconstituido de Piña, causando a todas luces, una guerra civil en el sí del Imperio. Sino también... algo que a algunos de los protagonistas de esta historia, pronto les afectará directamente. Incluso... al más importante de todos ellos: Itami.

 _Y hasta aquí el sexto capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí." Lo prometido es deuda, y ya habéis visto que la cosa efectivamente está empezando a ponerse seria, porque una de las conspiraciones en marcha, la digamos francesa, ha sufrido un "inesperado" contratiempo. Seguro que ya sabéis quien es el asesino en esta historia, aunque yo por ahora no lo pienso confirmar, si no, no hay intriga. Una vez más, dar gracias por los reviews recibidos y que sean más, seguid así. ¡Gracias!_

 _P.D. Contestando al tercer review de "Charly Meiou", gracias de nuevo por tu comentario. Ves que cada episodio los personajes se van desarrollando. Y más que van a salir, porque hay tantos que no te los acabarás ni harto de vino, jajaja. Y de lo del partido de fútbol... no es mala sugerencia, la verdad. Aunque quizás sea al final de la serie, cuando lo chungo de la historia haya pasado, porque eso es lo que vendrá ahora, el desarrollo de la trama. Te puedo hacer un pequeño adelanto: tras la batalla de Italica... vuelve el dragón de Fuego. Y no sólo uno. Ahora tápate la boca que no entren moscas, jajaja. Espero comentes el siguiente capítulo._

 _P.D. Contestando al segundo Review de "Dark Cronos", gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra de que te guste mi fanfic de GATE y la historia que paso a paso y cómo le dijo Rambo al coronel Truman, "Día a Día", avanza los ratitos que tengo libres al cabo del día. Al final de este episodio ya has visto que incluso unos intereses ocultos están por encima de otros... y de que manera. Sobre los materiales que utiliza cada ejército, en efecto España podría haber enviado sus Eurocopter Tiger, pero tiene más bien pocos y cómo sabrás el gasto que puede hacer España no es muy grande que digamos, pero si que aporta la artillería pesada. En este caso he preferido que los Tiger los envíe Francia porque jugarán un papel importante más adelante junto a los "otros" helicópteros de ataque (los Cobra de Japón) y los aviones caza franceses y un determinado misil francés muy efectivo. Te dejo dos pistas: el dragón de fuego, y un misil francés usado por Argentina en la Guerra de las Malvinas de 1982. Espero tu próximo comentario._

 _P.D. Contestando a los dos Reviews de "SPARK", gracias por tus dos largos comentarios. Veo que me haces muchas sugerencias, y quizás demasiado precipitadas. Mi idea preconcebida sobre que quiero escribir, cómo y cuando, ya la tengo hecha, así que ya sé mas o menos lo que voy a hacer. Si que puedo decirte que efectivamente, muchos personajes acabarán liándose unos con otros, y algunos mucho más en serio y otros acabarán en ruptura. Incluyendo el protagonista principal: Itami. Pero no pienso decirte con quien, eso me lo reservo para mi. Respecto a lo que dices en el segundo review que acabo de leer ahora mismo en cuando he terminado de escribir este sexto capítulo, sí, yo también he visto la peli, y lo encuentro una idea muy interesante. Y lo cierto... se parece bastante a lo que yo tengo ya preconcebido, aunque con algunas diferencias, cómo por ejemplo que todo se origina no en la II guerra mundial, sino en la Guerra Fría... y que tras la conspiración liderada por Richard Stravinski y la CIA... hay alguien más. Cómo dijo Bernd Schuster: no hace falta decir nada más._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB", no te preocupes, Lelei aparecerá de nuevo en el siguiente episodio, palabra. Y no sólo ella, la envidiosa e histérica de su hermanastra y "doña ara ara" también, junto a otros personajes de GATE. Y tienes razón en lo de Rory, será una semidiosa y todo lo que quieras, pero es también toda una mujer fatal que le encanta utilizar a los hombres que le caen en gracia sin importarle lo que haya en medio (maldito sea el móvil de Itami cuando sonó en la posada y ella estuvo a nada de poder seducirle) porque ya habrás visto que ahora también se ha encaprichado de Gabrion. Gracias por tu review y sigue así, gracias!_


	8. El cartero (NO) siempre llama dos veces

**Capítulo 7. El cartero (NO) siempre llama dos veces**

 _ **16 DE ENERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Agencia de Inteligencia de Seguridad Pública (PSIA), Chiyoda, Tokio. 8:10 AM hora local**

El viejo zorro con cara de póquer indescifrable, tiene una vida mucho más ajetreada de lo normal en los últimos meses. Hasta que la Puerta de Ginza hizo acto de presencia, solamente debían preocuparle cosas cómo averiguar información sobre los ciudadanos japoneses retenidos en Corea del Norte, los ataques informáticos en grandes multinacionales japonesas o en ministerios del gobierno... o de seguir y vigilar posibles o confirmados espías del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado de China. Trabajo este último, que le ocupa más tiempo del normal últimamente a él y sus hombres.

A pocos años para su jubilación, no ha querido tampoco ascender y subir escalafones. Él no es el típico funcionario público que sólo quiere ascender y despreocuparse de recibir órdenes sino darlas. Lo que de verdad quiere... es practicar una lección básica del espionaje que ya utilizaban en el antiguo Japón de los Samurais o en la Grecia clásica: observar y esperar.

Porque eso es lo que hace constantemente el viejo Komakodo: observar y esperar, pacientemente, hasta que la fruta cae del árbol, madura y a punto. En una gélida mañana de invierno nublada sobre Tokio, el viejo agente de la Agencia de Inteligencia de Seguridad Pública, dependiente del Ministerio de Justicia de Japón, llega no precisamente puntual en el gran despacho o sala donde él y su equipo de hombres se pasan a veces horas, investigando o analizando información, todo lleno de archivadores, con una gran pizarra blanca con chinchetas ligadas con hilos de colores sobre nombres y más y más anotaciones con rotulador.

"Buenos días, jefe. No tiene buen aspecto" le dice uno de sus subordinados, con unos papeles en la mano, respondiéndole Komakodo "Es la espalda. Este frío y humedad son fatales para mis riñones." dice tan tranquilo con su cara de póquer mientras deja su chaqueta de abrigo larga en la percha del despacho y se quita la bufanda y los guantes.

"Tenemos información sobre los infiltrados en el Ministerio de Exteriores, jefe. Tal y cómo sospechaba... son agentes del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado." dice seriamente el mismo subordinado. Komakodo, sirviéndose una taza de té caliente de una tetera metálica sobre un calentador de gas, responde con cara inmutable "Así que al Presidente Tokochou le pica el gusanillo, eh?"

"Tenemos a tres localizados y parcialmente identificados. Más un cuarto que se encuentra en el departamento especial del Ministerio de Defensa. El de asuntos de la Región Especial." sigue explicando el agente de Seguridad Pública a su superior, que le contesta un tanto de coña, pero a su manera...

"Aaaa... así que la Región Especial. Realmente echo de menos los viejos tiempos de la Guerra Fría en que teníamos que seguir a los agentes de la KGB en suelo japonés. Eso sí era divertido. Los del MSE eran y siguen siendo unos aficionados a su lado." dice el siempre intrigante Komakodo, echando un sorbo de su taza de te japonés.

"Eso demuestra lo que pensaba usted, jefe, y todo el equipo. Pretenden filtrar espías en Alnus. Aunque sea sólo uno para empezar." dice su subordinado serio, para continuar, endureciendo la mirada "Sólo debe pedirle la autorización al ministro y todos ellos, serán detenidos inmediatamente."

Komakodo, echa una de sus risas entre dientes intrigantes, y con mirada sarcástica, espeta "Ahora me has recordado a mi mismo jugando a los policías en el patio de la escuela de pequeño."

"¿? ¿A que se refiere?" pregunta extrañado sin haber captado la idea, contestándole Komakodo "Por qué hacerlo aburrido cuando podemos hacerlo mucho más entretenido. Especialmente... para los chinos." dice con una confiada y enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.

Su subordinado se sorprende, porque su jefe, acaba de tener una de sus ideas algo surrealistas "Oh. Eso quiere decir que..." exclama el sorprendido hombre de traje negro, diciendo Komakodo todo intrigante...

"Te lo estás imaginando, sí. Pero dejaremos que las cosas sigan su curso. "Nuestro" curso. Para que detenerles ahora y que ellos hagan ver que no saben nada y todos tan tranquilos... cuando podemos detener a su espía una vez infiltrado en Alnus, es decir, con los pantalones bajados y plantando un pino, y enseñarlo al resto del mundo, cómo si lo gritáramos a pleno pulmón." dice echándose una de sus intrigantes risas entre dientes.

Su subordinado, sorprendido, empieza a ligar cabos "Ya... ya entiendo. Si dejamos que su espía entre en Alnus y le pillamos con las manos en la masa, entonces habremos dejado al Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado e incluso al gobierno chino, en evidencia ante el resto del mundo."

"Eres bueno, Takashi. Sin duda este trabajo te sienta mejor que siendo únicamente el chico de las fotocopias en la central de la Policía Metropolitana" le dice Komakodo mirándole con sonrisa burlona.

"Em... gracias, jefe" le responde el subordinado, Takashi, aun sorprendido "Pero ahora que lo menciona... por qué me fichó a mi, un simple subinspector de investigación criminal de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio?" le pregunta un tanto extrañado, y la respuesta de Komakodo, de nuevo, le deja a cuadros.

"Por dos cosas. Porque eres un buen investigador. Y segundo, porque cómo me dijo un buen amigo... es necesario que haya hormigas holgazanas entre un mar de hormigas obreras." dice con sonrisa confiada, ordenando a su subordinado "Por ahora mantened la vigilancia de todos ellos en todo momento. Especialmente de quien pretenden filtrar en nuestra Región Especial. Una vez esté dentro... él será la ingenua mosca y nosotros la araña que se dará un festín." dice todo intrigante.

"Entendido, jefe. No se preocupe. No les quitaremos los ojos en ningún instante. Sabremos de ellos hasta la curva de sus meadas." dice con absoluta seguridad, cuando entonces, suena un teléfono fijo sobre una de las mesas del despacho, contestando otro de los subordinados, que trabaja en un ordenador con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y la corbata aflojada.

"Oficina seis. Departamento de contra-espionaje. … ¿El jefe? ¿Quien es usted?" el subordinado endurece la mirada al darse cuenta que tiene un agente extranjero, al otro lado de la línea. Cuando...

"¡Jefe! Una llamada externa para usted. Creo que ese yanqui de la otra vez. … Graham Morris." el otro subordinado, Takashi, se sorprende enseguida, pero Komakodo ni se inmuta.

"¿Ese agente de la CIA? ¿Cómo ha sabido..." dice Takashi sin entenderlo, cuando Komakodo, sin inmutarse, coge el teléfono y hablando intrigante con ironía muy fina...

"Hola, Graham. Gusto en oírte tras tanto tiempo. Perdona que no hayamos estado pendientes de ti, pero es que habéis sido tan buenos niños últimamente..." pero entonces, al otro lado de la línea, Graham le cuenta algo que al viejo zorro de Seguridad Pública, le hace abrir los ojos cómo naranjas... porque es algo serio. Muy serio. "Cuando y donde nos vemos para hablar. … Sin duda es algo importante. Te noto muy nervioso, Graham. Demasiado incluso. … Bien. Entonces procura mantenerte con vida hasta entonces. Nos veremos allí en dos horas." cuelga el teléfono con la cara mucho más seria.

"¿Qué quería ese yanqui, jefe? ¿Felicitarle el año nuevo?" dice el subordinado con ironía, pero Komakodo le responde intrigante "Su "jefe" no es para tomárselo a broma, jovencito. Richard Stravinski es un tipo que la humanidad debería desear que nunca hubiese nacido. Me extraña cómo aun no ha ocurrido nada raro. Sobre todo en lo referente a la puerta. Pero parece que Graham... se ha dado cuenta." dice muy intrigante.

Komakodo ahora, tiene que verse con ese agente de la CIA en Japón que más de un año antes, tenía órdenes directas del presidente Dyrrell para capturar a las visitantes del otro mundo y llevárselas para los Estados Unidos. Pero ahora, ese mismo hombre rubio de ojos azules y facciones muy robustas, ha descubierto algo que no quería ni esperaba descubrir. Porque lo que ha descubierto... ha puesto su vida en peligro. ¿Qué debe ser? El viejo Komakodo será la primera de otras muchas personas en saberlo... y también en poner su vida en peligro por ello.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Palacio Imperial. Italica, Capital del Imperio Reconstituido. 8:40 AM hora local.**

Han tenido que pasar su primera noche fuera de Base Alnus y en una ciudad de otro mundo, durmiendo sólo unas pocas horas de noche. Aunque saben que el ejército de Zorzal aun puede tardar cómo mínimo tres días en llegar, tienen que acompañar a la guardia de palacio y a las caballeros de la Rosa en la guardia nocturna, porque nunca se sabe cuando Zorzal, o quien no saben, puede intentar de nuevo asesinar a Molt Sol Augustus o a su hija, la emperatriz Piña.

Pero la noche ha pasado sin ocurrir nada y ya bien entrada la mañana, todos están levantados y en posición. Y es que aunque desde Palacio les han invitado a comer, han rehusado la oferta, porque prepararse para el ataque, es prioritario. En el ángulo entre las murallas este y sur de Italica...

"¡Capitán!" le llama la atención Kuribayashi a Itami, firme y saludando, y él le responde tan tranquilo "¿Están ya en posición las ametralladoras?"

"Sí. Los puntos más vulnerables del flanco este. Las que tenemos entre las cuatro unidades de reconocimiento. Nuestra Minimi y la de los franceses y chilenos, más la MG 4 de los españoles." le responde firme Kuribayashi, pero le responde Itami con cara de aburrimiento...

"No tendrá mucho sentido situar ametralladoras alrededor de la muralla cuando el ejército atacante no se nos podrá acercar ni a kilómetros antes de ser arrollado por la artillería, las fuerzas aerotransportadas y las ametralladoras atrincheradas de las lineas de defensa avanzadas. Otra cosa será contra los dragones volantes que intenten atacar directamente aquí. Hasta que no lleguen los Tipo 87 y los Oerlikon de los españoles, es nuestra mejor defensa contra ellos." dice Itami mirando con su cara aburrida hacia fuera la muralla, hacia el valle que se extiende ante ellos repleto de campos y tierras de cultivo.

Le pregunta Kuribayashi "¿Y que hay de nuestros Phantom? ¿Y de los aviones extranjeros que permanecen en la base aérea contigua a Alnus?" y le responde Itami tan tranquilo "Esos aviones aun no han terminado de montarlos que yo sepa. Aunque sus pilotos llegarán hoy mismo. De momento, nos enviarán cuatro helicópteros de combate, dos de nuestros Cobra y los dos Tigre de los franceses. Para los de arriba, y no me refiero al General Hazama, si se pueden ahorrar el gasto de tener que desplegar los cazas mejor que mejor para ellos. Aunque si por mi fuera, nos irían de perlas. Cómo más medios, más rápido acabaremos con esto." dice Itami devolviendo la mirada simpática a Kuribayashi, que le responde mirándole mal "Capitán, que esto no es una película de Rambo." y Itami le responde en broma "¿De veras? Pensaba que a ti te molaban más las de Chuck Norris."

"Ni uno ni otro, capitán. Yo soy más de los Siete Samurais de Kurosawa" le responde Shino con estúpida mala cara hacia su superior, para más seria, decir "Aunque lo que me pregunto... es por qué nosotros no hemos traído nuestros Apache hasta aquí y los franceses sí han traído sus Tigre. ¡Seguro que ver los Apache y los Tigre en acción uno al lado del otro sería una auténtica pasada!" exclama ilusionada cómo una niña con un juguete nuevo, y Itami se le queda mirando con una ridícula mueca en la cara cómo diciendo _cómo no lo pagas tú_ , cuando entonces, se le acerca Xavier, Gabrion y Valles.

"Todas nuestras tropas están repartidas alrededor de la muralla defensiva, capitán. Pero no me acaba de gustar esto. Creo que será un despliegue inútil." dice Gabrion seriamente, cuando se suma Xavier...

"Visto lo visto lo que pasó ayer... ¿No sería más efectivo situar esas ametralladoras y nuestras tropas en puntos claves dentro de Italica? Al menos, para hacer desistir a posibles espías que aun haya dentro de la ciudad o del mismo palacio imperial." advierte el teniente catalán también seriamente, pero le contradice el chileno...

"No estoy de acuerdo. Situar ametralladoras y tropas con fusiles automáticos dentro de una ciudad repleta de civiles inocentes... eso es justamente lo que querrían ellos. Y especialmente Zorzal. Están bien cómo están. Sólo esperemos que no nos toque dispararlas ni una sola vez." dice un tanto preocupado el capitán Valles, cuando le dice Itami...

"En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, capitán Valles. Pero estamos aquí para eso, no crees?" le dice un tanto burlón el japonés.

Valles, sonriendo confiado con los ojos cerrados, le responde "Que remedio. O me quedo aquí o este mes me quedo sin cobrar, jajaja." acaba diciendo de coña.

Explica Itami más serio "Para proteger a Piña y los suyos tiene a sus propios caballeros. Los conozco y podemos fiarnos de ellos. Otra cosa, será la guardia de palacio. Muchos de ellos servían a Zorzal o a su padre antes de hacerlo para Piña. Sería bueno que alguien los tenga vigilados." dice Itami pensativo, siguiendo "Teniente Roig. ¿Qué hay de sus defensas anti-aéreas? ¿Podremos contar con ellas a tiempo?"

"Sí, capitán. Aunque con algunos cambios" le responde serio y seguro Xavier " Traeremos un solo Oerlikon de 35 mm para la protección de la ciudad. Aunque lo que de verdad nos servirá son los misiles tierra-aire ligeros Mistral. En la batalla de Madrid, ya demostraron ser muy efectivos contra los dragones. Sean uno o muchos los que se acerquen demasiado a Italica..."

"Oohhh, por qué no nos han dado a nosotros esos juguetes de buen comienzo?" exclama un Itami sorprendido "Deben ser menos potentes que los cohetes anti-tanque pero mucho más precisos y efectivos."

Xavier le responde "Traerán al menos unos veinte. En lanzadores portátiles para soldados de infantería. Podemos repartir uno entre cada uno de nosotros. O incluso entre las caballeros de la Rosa, si les enseñamos a utilizarlos." dice el teniente español, siendo cortado por Gabrion

"Es una buena idea. Ya que las caballeros no tendrán que luchar con espada, podrán hacerlo con misiles. Yo mismo y mis hombres nos encargaremos de instruirlas." dice sonriendo confiado, pero Xavier, con algo de desconfianza pero mirada sarcástica, espeta "¿Vosotros? Esos misiles son nuestros. ¡JA! El cabo Buenaventura tiene razón. Los extranjeros siempre nos robáis las chicas a los españoles." dice en broma... porque desde que pudo hablar con su hijo ayer, está de mucho mejor humor.

Gabrión, riéndole la gracia, suelta "Jajaja, porque sois feos y gañanes, jajaja." dice en broma.

Kuribayashi le pregunta entonces a Itami "Capitán. ¿Qué pasa con Lelei? ¿No regresa hoy con nosotros?"

Itami, mira su reloj de pulsera digital y responde "A esta hora el Chinook estará a punto de despegar de Rondel. Según me han informado desde Alnus, dará un poco de vuelta para evitar sobrevolar la antigua capital imperial. Les tendremos aquí en menos de dos horas si todo va bien." dice serio... cuando poniéndose su cara azul del horror, espeta "Lo que no entiendo es porque esa zumbada tiene que acompañar a su hermanastra hasta aquí. Sólo rezo para que no la monte gorda ante Piña y su padre."

Kuribayashi, Gabrion, Roig y Valles, se quedan mirando extrañados ante que quiere decir Itami con esa estúpida cara de horror, porque ellos no saben nada de la medio loca y desastre, pero atractiva y bien dotada de la hermanastra de Lelei. Pero es la joven maga la que de verdad viene con un buen pan bajo el brazo. Y ese pan, es el resultado de sus investigaciones sobre esas puertas que se abrieron sólo por un instante en París, Madrid y Santiago de Chile hace ya casi un mes.

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS.**_

 **Mirador de la Tokyo Skytree, Sumida, Tokio. 11:00 AM hora local**

Tras pagar la entrada y subir por el ascensor de alta velocidad, Komakodo llega el mirador de la que de momento, sigue siendo la torre (que no rascacielos) más alta del mundo, con sus 634 metros de altura. El personal uniformado se postra ante las personas, turistas nacionales y extranjeros, familias o incluso parejas que se pasan por ahí para admirar las espectaculares vistas de Tokio y más allá, que desde unos muy respetables 350 metros, se pueden observar.

Pero ni Komakodo es un turista, ni está ahí para admirar ningunas vistas. Porque tras andar lentamente haciéndose el despistado... encuentra quien debe buscar. Solo, en un rincón, de espaldas a él, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo ante lo que tiene delante. Al viejo zorro de Seguridad Pública, sólo le hace falta hacer una leve inclinación afirmativa de su cabeza a uno de sus dos hombres que ya están ahí desde hace largo rato, vigilando la seguridad de su encuentro. Acaba por ponerse al lado mismo de Graham Morris. Sólo con echarle una mirada... se da cuenta que el agente de la CIA está claramente incómodo, con gotas de sudor frío y cara de miedo, mucho miedo en su rostro. Y no precisamente por miedo a las alturas.

Komakodo, devolviendo la mirada hacia las vistas y su cara de póquer, le suelta al norteamericano "Una bonita perspectiva de la ciudad. Es cómo os gusta mirar al mundo desde vuestro punto de vista. Pequeño a vuestros pies, cómo si el resto fuéramos gusanos insignificantes. Aunque no me estoy refiriendo a ti, por supuesto. Tú sólo eres un peón más. Me refiero... a Richard Stravinski" dice todo intrigante.

En cuando le dice ese nombre, el de su jefe supremo, el Director General de la CIA, Graham se asusta aun más, dando un sobresalto. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese muy extraño tipo con gafas... tendría en mente desarrollar algo así.

"Tienes miedo, verdad?" dice Komakodo intrigante sin mirar a Graham "Si me cuentas un bonito cuento, puede que te protejamos el pellejo e incluso te escondamos en lugar seguro. De lo contrario... no dudaremos en devolverte a la embajada estadounidense de una patada a tu culo blanco." dice ya con más malas pulgas, cuando Graham, sin mirarle pero con cara de mucho miedo, le dice...

"No ha sido por lo que te he llamado de por qué estoy aquí. También... hay algo más." dice muy y muy serio pero atemorizado, sin mirarle.

"Uooo." dice burlón, haciendo ver que no se lo toma en serio, pero en realidad si "¿Más secretos todavía? Si es interesante, no te lo guardes para ti. Cuéntame. Cuéntame más."

"Antes de decírtelo... avisarte que la información que te he transmitido desde mi teléfono cifrado es cierta. La carga de 300 kilotones llegará en una semana al puerto de Yokosuka... directa para Alnus." advirtiéndole seriamente el espía norteamericano, añadiendo "Su gobierno no está enterado. Pero sí... la cúpula. El Presidente de la República. Porque el DGSI tiene un agente suyo que ya lo sabe y le ha informado."

"Aaaa... y... dime. ¿Es acaso... alguien que conozco?" pregunta muy intrigante Komakodo. Y la respuesta de Graham, es aun más desconcertante.

"No. Pero sí hay alguien en Japón que le conoce. Y ese alguien ya sabe... que está en Alnus. Con la expedición francesa."

Lo que acaba de decirle el atemorizado agente de la CIA, hace girar la mirada del viejo agente de inteligencia japonés hacia el norteamericano. Acaba de informarle de la cabeza nuclear francesa que están trayendo en secreto directa hacia Alnus en el más absoluto secreto. Pero lo que aun tiene que decir Graham Morris...

"La cabeza nuclear llegará aquí cómo está previsto. Los que tienen la responsabilidad de hacerlo continuarán con su misión hasta el final. Pero quienes lo han ordenado..." dice preocupándose aun más, y Komakodo, "jugando" a las adivinanzas...

"Bien... muy bien... vamos por partes. Si no lo he entendido mal... alguien en Francia, dentro del ejército, altas instituciones del Estado o el gobierno..." dice Komakodo intrigante, intentando sonsacarle lo que quiere oír a Graham, cuya respuesta deja al japonés de piedra.

"Eso ya no importará. Ella... ya no vivirá para verlo. Es cuestión de horas... que acabe muerta." dice muy y muy preocupado, incluso tenso. Y añade "Y esa muerte, por el mero hecho de haberme pasado esa información... también me llegará a mi."

Komakodo, dejándose de tanta intriga, se pone serio y va al grano, porque no le está gustando nada lo que oye "De que estás hablando. ¿De un asesinato? ¿Relacionado con esa cabeza nuclear francesa?"

Y entonces... con una marcada cara de terror en su rostro, Graham deja caer algo al suelo: un pendrive.

"Cógelo. Tienes que cogerlo. Antes de que acaben definitivamente conmigo." Komakodo, que se está empezando a extrañar de verdad, recoge ese pequeño objeto del suelo, mirándolo por un instante, advirtiéndole Graham sin mirarle y endureciendo la mirada "Asegúrate de desconectar el ordenador de la red cuando lo veas. Y una vez visto... destruir el ordenador o también irán a por ti."

"Oye oye oye... te estás tomando demasiadas precauciones para un simple montón de datos. Porque... es sólo eso. No?" dice de nuevo intrigante el agente de inteligencia.

Graham, mudo por un instante, pero con una cara muy seria y de terror al mismo tiempo, responde...

"El proyecto que empezó ese viejo loco... lo ha reemprendido Stravinski. … El proyecto 2/71." frase corta que deja a Komakodo extrañado pero al mismo tiempo... con ganas de más.

"¿El proyecto... 2/71? ¿Y quien es el "viejo loco"?" pregunta Komakodo ya verdaderamente intrigado, pero Graham, no se atreve ya a seguir hablando.

"Ahora mismo me estarán vigilando desde ahí abajo. Mientras esté en un sitio público con gente no me harán nada. Pero en cuando me quede solo, sea donde sea..." dice ya temblando de miedo, cosa que Komakodo se fija con mirada muy seria, y le propone...

"... Sólo tienes que pedirnos protección... y se te dará." dice Komakodo muy seriamente, pero el americano...

"No." dice cerrando los ojos, cómo aceptando su fatal destino. "Tienes que ver lo que hay ahí. Y una vez lo veas... entenderás que quiero decir. … Vete. … Por favor, vete."

Komakodo se le queda mirando serio por un instante, preguntándose en su cabeza si realmente puede ser una nueva trampa de los estadounidenses. Pero cree que no... porque entiende, sospecha y ahora sabe... que el enigmático y muy extraño Director General de la CIA... está tramando algo. Se mete el pendrive en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta... y se marcha de allí sin decir ni adiós.

Una vez abajo, ya fuera de la enorme y altísima torre tokiota, de camino al coche negro _Toyota_ Crown que les espera aparcado...

"Jefe. ¿No vigilamos a ese sujeto? Es un agente de la CIA fichado y conocido. ¿Es fiable que nos acerquemos tanto a él y recojamos su información supuéstamente confidencial?" pregunta uno de sus dos subordinados. Pero Komakodo, que se detiene un momento para echar la mirada para atrás, hacia el mirador de la torre, dice con cara afable...

"No. Él lo ha querido así. Y es lo correcto. Esto puede ser mucho más peligroso de lo que parece en un principio. Y no ha querido involucrarnos." acaba suspirando cerrando los ojos, para devolver la mirada al frente, ya más seria y...

"Estad atentos por si nos llaman desde la Policía. Desde homicidios." dice Komakodo seriamente, para preguntarle sorprendido su subordinado "¿Homicidios? Pero... jefe..."

"El cadáver de Graham no tardará mucho en aparecer. Investigaré personalmente el contenido de la información entregada." dice Komakodo más pensativo, para seguir "Hay que informar al ministro en persona sobre lo de la cabeza nuclear en camino hacia Japón y alertarle del infiltrado dentro de la fuerza expedicionaria francesa en Alnus. Ya que seguramente los franceses querrán mantener este "pequeño desliz" en secreto... mejor será que nosotros también. Ya se encargará el ministro de Defensa Taro Kano de decidir si el General Hazama debe saberlo y que medidas debe tomar. Vamos."

Komakodo y sus dos subordinados acaban marchándose de allí, dejando a aquel antes arrogante y calculador agente de la CIA sólo y quien sabe si en cualquier momento... muerto a manos de alguien absolutamente desconocido. O puede que... no tanto.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Italica, Capital del Imperio Reconstituido. 11:30 AM hora local**

Los integrantes de la fuerza multinacional han pasado su primera mañana en Italica esperando un aun lejano ataque de uno de los ejércitos de Zorzal que aun no llega ni se le espera para hoy ni para mañana. En este momento preciso, hay calma y tranquilidad... y una de las parejas (que nació con acción nunca mejor dicho en el penúltimo capítulo del anime, el 23), aprovecha el momento para estar a solas un momento en un rincón de la muralla. Kengun y Beefeter E Caty, en nuestro mundo, puede que no fuesen bien vistos, por la diferencia evidente de edad y lo malpensada que mucha gente puede llegar a ser. Aunque Kengun parece algo de mal humor.

Mientras ambos están solos y apartados de los demás en una parte del muro defensivo de Italica...

"Estoy contenta que al final hayas venido a verme." dice ella tímida y sensible, cuando normalmente, es todo lo contrario... pero ve que él hace mala cara, cómo pensando en algo. "¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Algo... va mal? O es... culpa mía?" pregunta ella bajando la cabeza, cómo sintiéndose culpable. Kengun, siempre tan duro y estricto, no tiene tanto tacto con las mujeres, pero lo intenta. Disculpándose con las manos, sonrojado y nervioso...

"¿Eh? ¡No! No... no es culpa tuya, mujer. Yo... quiero decir... que... suerte tengo de ti. Porque en casa..." acaba suspirando preocupado... hasta que ella, entristecida, saca conclusiones precipitadas.

" … Es por tu esposa, verdad? Sabe de lo nuestro." dice desviando la mirada, avergonzada, pero él le replica, sonriendo con tristeza...

"¿Mi esposa? Por eso no debes preocuparte. Ya hace cinco años que se fue de mi lado." dice entristecido, sorprendiendo a Caty.

"Entonces... cómo Itami, tú..." dice ella sorprendida al creer que Kengun también tiene una "ex". Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

El maduro y fuerte coronel, se ríe con tristeza y le responde con mirada triste "No, Beefeter. Soy viudo. Mi esposa, Kanako... murió hace cinco años. De cáncer. Intentaron salvarla pero... no lo consiguió. Fue uno de los pocos momentos en toda mi vida en que lloré hasta que los ojos se me secaron de lágrimas." ella se queda muy sorprendida al saber que Kengun, el pedazo de hombre que es cómo un Clint Eastwood en el Sargento de Hierro pero a la japonesa, demuestra tener sentimientos y un corazón absolutamente humano.

"Aunque lo que me entristece ahora... es que anoche intenté hablar con él por teléfono y..." Kengun echa un suspiro de profunda preocupación "Intenté decirle que vendrías conmigo un día de estos a mi mundo. Para que te conociera. ¡Ja! Pero... es obvio que me odia." dice Kengun entristecido y decepcionado.

"A... quien... te estás refiriendo?" pregunta aun sorprendida la caballero de la Rosa de ojos azules oscuros y cabello oscuro corto.

"A mi hijo, Beefeter. A mi único hijo." dice Kengun con una inusitada para él mirada cariñosa.

Ella se sorprende aun más, pero acaba poniéndose seria, al darse cuenta que es obvio que esto pasa por su evidente diferencia de edad. Ella con 19 años y él con 44, ella podría ser perfectamente su hija. Sin embargo, no le importa. Quiere a Kengun, lo tiene claro, y está absolutamente decidida a seguir a su lado.

"Cómo... cómo es tu hijo? ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunta ella ya más amable, con intención de animarle.

"¿Mi hijo? Pues lo creas o no, tiene tu misma edad, Beefeter. Se llama Tsukiaki y pronto cumplirá los 20 años. Está en su primer año de universidad. Y es lo único que le ocupa y preocupa. Hasta el punto... de ponerle en contra de su propio padre." dice él incluso un tanto enfadado y con menosprecio.

Caty no lo entiende "¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" y Kengun le responde "Nada. Nada importante. Te lo explicaría durante horas y no lo entenderías." Entonces ella se abraza a él, sonriendo cariñosa y sonrojo amoroso a la cara, poniéndole a él también sonrojado.

"No quiero que sufras por todo eso. Y no me importa lo que piensen los demás de nosotros. Lo único que sé es que te quiero. Y por eso..." acaba diciendo separándose de él y desviando la mirada toda tímida.

"¿Eh? ¿Quieres decirme algo?" dice él sin entender nada, insensible a lo delicado del momento para ella.

"Que... em... esto..." dice Caty sonrojada, tímida, sin atreverse a soltarlo "Que... ayer... Bozes... me dijo que... bueno que... me preguntó si yo... yo... yo y tú... ya..."

"Ya que, Beefeter. No tengo todo el día." dice él ya de mejor humor, incluso con cara sarcástica.

Y ella, sin cortarse un pelo y mirada decidida pero sonrojada, lo suelta "¿Cuando me harás una mujer?"

"¿Eh?" kengun se queda de piedra, y poniéndose también tímido y sonrojado (cosa rarísima de ver en él), le responde "Em... pues... bueno... no... no te digo que no, pero.. sólo... sólo te pido que..."

"El que" dice ella mirándole cómo una tonta enamorada, y Kengun, echando un suspiro y centrándose, le responde con cariño "Sólo te pido... que me des tiempo. Yo también te quiero, Beefeter. Aun no acabo de acostumbrarme a la idea que después de tanto tiempo... vuelva a sentirme querido. Pero te prometo que cuando llegue el momento... te amaré con todo mi corazón. Te lo juro." acaba diciendo con mirada segura pero cariñosa hacia ella, que se pone roja cómo un tomate.

"Shunya..." le dice ella completamente enamoradiza... y la pareja, acaba besándose... pero cómo no se puede tener siempre todo en esta vida, alguien aparece para interrumpir: Itami acompañado de dos de las caballeros de la Rosa: Panache Fure Kalgi y la más joven y despistada Shandi Gaff Marea.

"Os he pillado, parejita." dice Itami con sonrisa burlona, haciendo que la pareja se separen súbitamente, sonrojados y nerviosos y se hagan los despistados.

"P p pe pero que está pasando aquí!? ¡Tú, besándote con este fuerte y apuesto hombre de verde!? ¡Por qué! ¡No es justo! ¡Por qué no se me acerca a mi ninguno!?" exclama Shandi quejándose cómo una niña caprichosa, y a los demás se les cae una gota con cara ridícula de circunstancias, y Panache, le dice en broma, burlándose de ella con cara y pose de presumida "Porque eres bajita, tienes voz de urraca y los pechos muy pequeños. Ni los orcos se fijan en ti."

Shandi, quejándose estúpidamente "¡Aaahhhh! ¡Que cruel eres! ¡Yo no soy tan fea!"

Beefeter, aun sonrojada y frunciendo el ceño "¡Ejem! Queríais algo?" respondiendo Itami...

"Jejeje, emmm... sí, queríamos algo. Kengun, acaban de informarnos por radio de la llegada del Chinook de tu unidad aerotransportada con Lelei y compañía a bordo. También mañana por la mañana a primera hora llegará el grueso de la fuerza defensora de Italica." le explica Itami con su buen humor habitual

"Ya lo sé, capitán" le responde Kengun en su habitual tono más serio "La artillería japonesa y española, nuestra fuerza acorazada de tanques junto a la chilena, y las fuerzas aerotransportadas japonesas y francesas."

"También estará por ver si además de nuestros F-4 Phantom, podremos disponer también de los Super Etendard franceses." explica también Itami "Los F-5 chilenos seguro que estarán listos a tiempo, son aparatos de una complejidad técnica no demasiado elevada. En cambio los Harrier españoles pueden tardar más tiempo. Al ser cazas de aterrizaje y despegue vertical y con su complejo sistema de turbinas y demás, les puede costar toda la semana tenerlos a punto. Así que no podremos contar con ellos."

"No importa, capitán" le responde otra vez Kengun "con los cuatro helicópteros de ataque para defender a baja altura y cuatro cazas más para derribar los dragones desde arriba, sus capacidades aéreas serán eliminadas en un momento. Y sin capacidades aéreas, con nuestra artillería y la de los españoles, habrá más que de sobras para hacer puré al ejército de Zorzal." acaba diciendo el fornido coronel japonés, con sonrisa confiada.

"Desde luego no te andas con chiquitas, Kengun. Jejeje" dice riendo tontamente con cara de circunstancias.

"¡Capitán!" le grita el cabo Takeo Kurata desde atrás a cierta distancia, respondiendo Itami "¡Dime, Kurata! ¿Alguna novedad!?"

"¡Mire! ¡El helicóptero! ¡Lelei ya está aquí!" le grita de nuevo Kurata señalando al cielo en dirección sudoeste.

Todos bajan corriendo de la muralla y salen afuera... y efectivamente, el _Kawasaki CH-47J_ de la JGSDF, con su camuflaje de verde y marrón claro, y su escudo del sol naciente de Japón en el lateral y la barriga del aparato, aterriza enfrente la muralla de Italica, al lado del otro helicóptero, el _Fuji UH-1J_ que sigue ahí estacionado. En cuando las aspas van deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que lo hacen los dos motores, la compuerta automática trasera se abre... y junto a otros soldados de las FAD, por fin ha regresado: Lelei La Lelena. No sola, cómo es sabido, sino acompañada de la maga maestra Mimoza La Mer y la hermanastra de Lelei: Arpeggio El Lalena.

"He vuelto... Itami" dice Lelei con una tímida pero bonita sonrisa en su cara hacia Itami, que igualmente sonriente "Bienvenida, Lelei. Te echábamos mucho de menos. Desde luego sin ti, esto no es lo mismo." dice dándole la bienvenida a la joven maga... que se sonroja al ser recibida por Itami. Pero Lelei y Itami, son apartados por un fuerte empujón: el de Arpeggio, que tapándose la boca y con la boca hinchada, sale corriendo del helicóptero con cara de horror... para ir directamente a arrojar, a vomitar, sobre el muro de Italica.

Itami y Lelei se la miran con estúpida cara de circunstancias, cómo diciendo _ya empezamos,_ cuando Mimoza, con su siempre exacerbado buen humor y cara de sonrisa boba...

"Ara ara, ya no podía más la pobre. Se ha mareado cómo una sopa" dice echándose la mano a la cara, pero Lelei suelta mirando su hermanastra con su peculiar mala cara "Va de dura por la vida pero es una blanda. Se marea hasta en carreta."

Cuando Arpeggio termina de arrojar con cara de horror sobre el muro y aun mareada... alguien se le acerca a darle un pañuelo. Uno de los soldados extranjeros que...

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Menudo grafitti ha pintado en el muro de la capital imperial" le dice en broma pero intentando ser amable el sargento Gerard Kuillon, que inexplicablemente, con esa atractiva mujer que no ha visto nunca, se está comportando cómo debe, cosa que a ella no le disgusta. Aunque sólo por un instante, porque en cuando ve a Gabrion... con cara estúpida de sorpresa total, empuja la cara de Kuillon, apartándolo cómo si no fuera nadie, y se acerca a ver más de cerca al muy atractivo teniente francés, hablándole deprisa y con mirada más bien de loca, suelta...

"¡Oye! ¿Eres también un hombre de verde? ¿Eres un conde o un noble de por aquí? ¿Cuantas tierras tienes? ¿Y posesiones? ¿Te interesaría contraer matrimonio conmigo? Seré una buena esposa, quizás un poco malgastadora no lo niego, pero dime que estás soltero!" pero no puede decirle nada más. El hacha de Rory es clavada con furia en el suelo ante ella, cosa que a la hermanastra de Lelei la hace caer de culo con estúpida cara de horror, y Rory, cogiéndose al brazo de Gabrion, le suelta, toda presumida y seductora "Lo siento, jovencita. Pero yo le he visto primero. ¿Verdad, "mon amie"?" Gabrion acaba riendo estúpidamente cómo diciendo _qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?_

"Desde luego tu hermanita no ha cambiado lo más mínimo, jejeje" dice Itami riendo tontamente, y Lelei, con su voz aséptica, le responde "Desgraciadamente. Pero ella es así. … Itami"

¿Mh?" dice el capitán, interesándose todo amable por la joven maga de cabello y ojos azules, y ella le explica "He venido hasta aquí por si necesitáis una mano para defender Italica de los ejércitos de Zorzal. Y sobre mis investigaciones..." dice visiblemente preocupada.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Ha ido algo mal?" le pregunta Itami interesándose por ella.

"Em... no... no es eso. Pero es que... prefiero explicarlo cuando regresemos a Alnus. Es importante." dice ella aun más seria de lo habitual en ella. Itami se queda sin entenderlo, pero entonces Tuka se acerca "¡Lelei! ¡Por fin has vuelto!" se abraza riendo alegre a quien ya es una buena amiga, acercándose también Rory "Bienvenida de nuevo, Lelei. Que lástima que hayas estado todas estas semanas fuera. No sabes lo que te has perdido." Itami simplemente sonríe cariñoso al ver a sus chicas... aunque se queda más desconcertado cuando Rory y Tuka se llevan a Lelei ante Gabrion, para...

"Philliiiipe." Dice Rory trayendo a Lelei ante el atractivo Gabrion... y Lelei, obviamente, no puede evitar sonrojarse al ver a tan guapo hombre ante ella... pero la viejuna de Mimoza se pone en medio "¡Ara ara ara! ¡Que guapo que guapo! ¡Que guapo es este extranjero! ¿Te interesa una mujer con experiencia?" le dice la vieja maga intentando ligar con Gabrion, y causando que éste, echando un suspiro con el ceño fruncido, ya harto, espete "Me voy a mi sector de la muralla. Avisadme cuando lleguen los españoles con sus Mistral para instruir a las caballeros de la Rosa en su uso" se va con mala cara.

"Ara ara, le he molestado o algo?" dice sin entender que ha hecho, y las demás chicas le miran mal cómo diciendo _por qué no te buscas a otro, vieja_. Apartados de los demás, Kuillon, en voz baja para si mismo y todo molesto...

"Aghhh... joder. El mundo está tan mal repartido. Desde luego no tengo suerte." cuando se le acerca Arpeggio, sorprendentemente amable y...

"Toma." dice devolviéndole el pañuelo que el sargento francés le dio antes "Gracias por prestarme tu pañuelo. Y... em... perdona por el empujón y eso." dice haciéndose la tímida, desviando la mirada. Pero el sargento narizotas de ojos verdes, le responde sonriente y amable.

"Agh, no pasa nada, mujer, jajaja! Si es de papel, puedes tirarlo... si... quieres... jo-der que... tetas" acaba soltando mirando fijamente los grandes pechos de Arpeggio bajo su ropa blanca de maga, por un instante, pero al final acaba removiendo la cabeza, cómo queriendo dejar de comportarse cómo un baboso pervertido ante aquella desconocida. "¡Perdón! ¡Quería decir... em... esto... soy... ¡Soy el sargento Gerard Kuillon!" acaba exclamando nervioso y sonrojado, poniéndose firme y saludando a aquella chica, que no entiende nada, pero acaba riendo tímida tapándose la boca, cuando su hermana, al pasar por detrás suyo y sin mirarla, le suelta una puya "¿Ahora te gustan narizones, hermana?" dice Lelei cómo si nada con su voz aséptica, y Arpeggio, una vez más, se cabrea, exclamando con el puño en alto "¡SÓLO INTENTO SER AMABLE, DESCONSIDERADA! ¡VETE CON TU HAREM DE HOMBRES GUAPOS A OTRA PARTE Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR TU ESTÚPIDA E INÚTIL HERMANASTRA!" acaba diciendo cabreada, bajándose de hombros con cara de derrota, al darse cuenta que vaya donde vaya y esté donde esté, su hermanastra pequeña siempre lo hace mejor que ella... pero entonces, Kuillon, le pone una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole amable, y le dice...

"Oye, Arpeggio, verdad? No... no le hagas caso. Quizás acabo de conocerte, pero... em... creo que eres una chica con carácter, cosa que me gusta mucho, pero... em... también eres... eres muy bonita, en serio. Para mi lo eres." que un hombre cómo Kuillon, normalmente maleducado, de malas formas y maneras y que lo único que busca en una mujer, es que esté bien dotada y sea facilona, sea amable con una mujer atractiva, es toda una rareza. Pero que Arpeggio, que tampoco es que sea un ejemplo de educación sino todo lo contrario, responde cómo responde, también es todo una rareza.

"De... de... de verdad crees eso de mi?" dice sonrojada y con ojos de gatito, haciéndose la niña buena.

"Jajaja, claro. Em... no deberías ir con los demás para adentro? Creo que van a ver a la emperatriz en persona." le dice Kuillon con cara de circunstancias, rascándose la sien con el dedo.

"¡Aaaahhhh!" Espeta la hermanastra de Lelei con cara de horror "¡ESPERADME, MALDITA SEA! ¡NO ME DEJÉIS EN RIDÍCULO ANTE LA EMPERATRIZ PIÑA DE BUEN COMIENZO! ¡ESPERADME!" arranca a correr para regresar con el grupo de Itami, Lelei y compañía... y Kuillon, sonriendo tímidamente, mira cómo se marcha. ¿Acaso... por fin ha tenido un golpe de suerte y ha conocido a una chica que valga la pena? Que está medio loca también es verdad. Pero una chica que además de tener una buena delantera cómo a él le gustan, ha conseguido despertar su parte amable, que también la tiene. Pero el romanticismo y amabilidad se acaban, cuando desde arriba la muralla, el sargento español, el enorme y musculado Aitor Aiguren, burlándose de Kuillon...

"¡Eh, Gabacho! ¡Por fin has ligado, caguen la ostia! ¡La pobre estaba tan mareada que no se habrá dado cuenta de lo feo y pervertido que eres! ¡Jajaja!" espeta a reír el grandote sargento vasco, y Kuillon, levantando el brazo y con estúpida cara de ira, le espeta "¡Mira quien habla! ¡Tu también eres feo y te casaste con una mujer despampanante! ¡Los feos también tenemos derechos, me oyes, vasco salvaje!?" cuando desde arriba la muralla, Xavier abronca a ambos

"¡Dejaros de peleas estúpidas! ¡Permaneced en vuestras posiciones de guardia y estad atentos por si llegan los refuerzos por tierra y aire!" les grita el teniente catalán con mala cara y mala leche, y ambos responden con un "¡Sí, teniente!" y regresan a sus posiciones.

En Italica, Lelei y compañía por fin han regresado de sus investigaciones en Rondel. Y por la expresión que ha mostrado la joven maga ante Itami, es obvio que algo ha descubierto, aunque ha dicho que no piensa decirlo hasta que regresen a Alnus. ¿Ni siquiera ante Piña y Molt piensa decirlo? Lo que si que no hay ninguna duda... es que será importante... y sobre todo, preocupante.

 _ **CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Residencia del Primer Ministro o Kantei, Chiyoda, Tokio. 4:30 PM hora local**

No puede evitar sentirse sin duda preocupado, decepcionado, e incluso enfadado, con un supuesto "aliado" en Alnus... pero que igualmente, acaba de saber que tiene sus secretos, y que no pensaban contárselos, siendo ellos, Japón, los amos de llaves de la única puerta para acceder a Alnus.

Taro Kano, una vez más, aunque auto-controlándose, por dentro es cómo un chimpancé rabioso, la rabia se lo come vivo, al saber lo que su colega del Ministerio de Justicia le ha contado a él más que cómo ministro de Defensa, cómo Ministro de Asuntos de la Región Especial. Sin ni siquiera pedir permiso a la secretaria, abre de un portazo y entra todo enfadado, dejando con un fuerte golpe de mano, el dossier del informe clasificado de la PSIA, con el sello rojo de "Alto Secreto" en la tapa del dossier.

"Me convencisteis una vez, Morita. ¡Pero no pienso volver a tropezar con la misma piedra!" exclama Taro Kano muy enfadado al Primer Ministro Morita, que permanece mirándole serio pero sin inmutarse, para seguir "Ya sé que tienen a sus ciudadanos desaparecidos y que tienen que rescatarlos. ¡Pero meter a una potencia NUCLEAR en Alnus nos podría traer problemas así, Morita!"

Pero el Primer Ministro, echando un suspiro... "Aigh... lo sé, lo sé. Pero se nota que eres un Otaku, Taro. Si no hay viñetas y globos con diálogos en el papel, no te lo lees todo, verdad?" dice con cara impasible pero en broma, cosa que enfada aun más a Taro.

"¿Te burlas de mi en un momento así? ¡Maldita sea, Morita, que los franceses intentan colar en secreto una cabeza nuclear por nuestra puerta! ¡Y aunque no podemos estar seguros de que sea un engaño de esa fuente de la CIA, puede ser verdad y entonces tendremos problemas para mantener nuestra posición de preponderancia en Alnus!" exclama el viejo ministro amigo otaku de Itami, con desconcierto, pero Morita, que es un político con todo lo que eso conlleva, le responde...

"Es un asunto del cual el gobierno francés no es responsable y negará cualquier evidencia de los hechos en todo momento. Y... estarán en lo cierto. Porque sólo el Presidente de la República tiene conocimiento del hecho. Y no porque él lo haya ordenado. Todo lo contrario. Sus servicios de inteligencia tienen la pista desde que una de sus 300 cabezas nucleares desaparecieron de uno de sus arsenales." explica muy serio al Ministro Kano.

Kano, con absoluta sorpresa, responde "Entonces... lo saben todo?"

"He hablado con el Presidente Troffau personalmente hace un momento. Creen que es cosa de su ministra de defensa, no cabe duda. Aunque no ha querido darme detalles. Debido a... un extraño imprevisto para sus investigadores." dice sin abandonar su seriedad... pero también todo intrigado.

"¿? ¿Un extraño imprevisto? A que caray te refieres, Morita. Estoy demasiado mayor para jugar a las adivinanzas, ve al grano!" le pide con contundencia y Morita dice algo que sorprende aun más a Kano.

"El coordinador del operativo secreto para traer hasta aquí la cabeza nuclear... ha sido asesinado. Es todo lo que me han podido decir. Me han dicho eso sí... que controlemos la situación. Ellos ya vigilan a su Ministra de Defensa. Nosotros vigilaremos que la cabeza nuclear llegue a Alnus y una vez lo haga... su agente infiltrado en la cúpula de la fuerza expedicionaria francesa, con nuestra ayuda, les detendrá." acaba de explicar el Primer Ministro, cosa que deja aun más desconcertado a Taro Kano.

"Q q qué dejemos entrar la cabeza nuclear a Alnus? ¡Te has vuelto loco o que!? ¡Si sabemos que barco lo transporta hasta aquí, en cuando llegue a nuestras aguas territoriales, la Marina de Autodefensa debe interceptar ese barco y detener a toda la tripulación! ¡Sin perder tiempo!" exclama muy alterado Taro, y de nuevo, Morita, tan tranquilo, le responde...

"¿Y arriesgarnos a montar un espectáculo para la prensa y las demás potencias que ansían apoderarse de la puerta? Lo siento, Taro. Ellos y nosotros queremos cortar esta conspiración en seco. Ellos quieren ante todo discreción y que el asunto no se haga público. Y yo también quiero lo mismo. El agente del DGSI infiltrado en la cúpula militar francesa de Alnus trabaja ya codo con codo con alguien de nuestra propia cúpula militar" dice Morita sonriendo confiado con los ojos cerrados. "No es cierto... coronel?"

"Pero..." dice Kano desconcertado, cuando entra alguien ya conocido por Taro Kano y que juega un papel importante para el despliegue de las JSDF en el otro mundo: el Coronel Ryuuzaki.

"Así es, Primer Ministro." dice Ryuuzaki, el alto y ancho militar de uniforme de servicio verde repleto de galones de coronel de las JGSDF, añadiendo "Dejaremos que entren la cabeza nuclear a Alnus, y entonces, yo y mi vieja amiga... les cogeremos in fraganti." dice con sonrisa confiada.

"Tu... tu vieja amiga?" dice Taro desconcertado, sin entender nada "¿De quien demonios estás hablando? No... no será la... la General..."

Ryuuzaki se ríe, y contesta confiado "No, señor Ministro. Su segunda. La Teniente-Coronel Jilien Migasho de la Armée de Terre. En realidad... también es una informadora y agente del DGSI enviada a Alnus para controlar y "prevenir", no sé si me entiende, señor." con cara alegre y segura, es decir, de controlar la situación.

Taro, cruzado de brazos y echando un suspiro, responde "Aaaagghhh... muy bien, que remedio. Tendré que tropezar otra vez en la misma piedra. Dejaremos que esos franceses cuelen la cabeza nuclear. Ya se la devolveremos envuelta para regalo si quieren." dice el viejo ministro con sarcasmo, cuando se acuerda de algo más "Ah, a propósito. Que sabemos de esa otra información obtenida por la PSIA? La de los espías chinos infiltrados en nuestro ministerio de exteriores e incluso en mi propio departamento." siendo respondido por Morita...

"Nada en especial. Dejar que entren su primer espía y... detenerlo con las manos en la masa, desmontando al resto de su equipo que aun permanezca al otro lado de la puerta. Dejando a mi colega chino, cómo dice textualmente en el informe de la PSIA... pillados con los pantalones bajados mientras plantan un pino." el viejo y formal Primer Ministro se ruboriza al decir esto último, provocando que Taro Kano estalle a reír y exclame "¡Jajaja! ¡Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor! ¡Jajaja!" haciendo que Morita eche un suspiro con el ceño fruncido, pero Taro explica también...

"Y ya que hablamos de pillar in fraganti... estoy muy al corriente de mis chicos de Inteligencia de la JMSDF. ¿Coronel Ryuuzaki?" pasándole la palabra al coronel del ejército con barba, que le explica al Primer Ministro...

"La comandancia de inteligencia naval vigila muy de cerca los movimientos de un muy sospechoso submarino ruso que se encuentra alrededor de las Islas Kuriles y que no sale de ahí. Su opinión, contrastada con los datos disponibles, es que se trata de un submarino lanzador de misiles. Aunque no nucleares ni balísticos. Sino de crucero. Y que su objetivo... ya se lo pueden imaginar, señores." dice seriamente el coronel Ryuuzaki.

Una vez, Morita suspira de cansancio y dice "Agh... lo sé, lo sé. Para Zurikov el portal es un verdadero estorbo. Mientras esté únicamente en las manos de Japón permitirá su existencia. Pero si cayese en manos de la OTAN o únicamente de los Estados Unidos..."

"Olvídate de eso. No lo harán. Y si estuvieran lo bastante locos para hacerlo..." dice sonriente con cierta malicia Kano, añadiendo el coronel Ryuuzaki...

"No lo harán porque sería un suicidio político y de imagen ante el resto del mundo. Y tampoco lo harán, porque saldrían con el trasero quemado, señores. Japón poseemos una de las mejores fuerzas anti-submarinas del mundo. Si quieren averiguar nuestras capacidades, estaremos encantados de jugar con ellos." dice confiado Ryuuzaki, pero le entrecorta el mucho más precavido Morita...

"Sólo actuaremos en defensa propia si ellos actúan. De lo contrario, mantendremos el estato quo actual, entendido?" dice muy seriamente. Ryuuzaki, firme y saludando a su comandante en jefe, le responde "Sí, señor Primer Ministro. Actuaremos con determinación ante esa amenaza cómo hasta ahora."

Parece que sin duda, las que se podrían considerar las conspiraciones "menores" están ya descubiertas por Japón (la rusa, la china), y con la francesa se actuará en el momento preciso. Pero... nadie se ha dado cuenta aun de la conspiración más importante? La que la CIA y Richard Stravinski ha empezado sin ni siquiera saber de que se trata, cómo funciona, y sobre todo... que pretende. Es, en efecto, porque nadie sabe de ella, ni siquiera el Presidente Dyrrell. Y es que la conspiración norteamericana, a la que ni siquiera se le puede otorgar una nacionalidad, porque parece no estar vinculada con ningún país en concreto, intenta desmontar la que es un estorbo para la suya propia. Y quien más la impulsó...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Hotel de Brienne, sede del ministerio de defensa. Distrito 14 de París. 9:30 AM hora local**

Ha seguido intentándolo varias veces al día. Pero el "coronel" sigue sin contestar a sus sucesivas llamadas. En su cabeza, ha llegado a obsesionarse con que desde los servicios de inteligencia de su propio país, hayan dado el chivatazo al Presidente en persona y su conspiración haya sido frenada en seco. Pero al comprobar su correo de seguridad, ve que efectivamente, la _TN 81_ navega en ese instante a bordo del carguero de bandera libia con personal francés sobre las aguas del océano índico, con rumbo firme y fijo hacia el puerto de Yokosuka, en Japón. "Entonces... por qué no contesta? ¿Le han detenido? ¿Ha desertado? ¿O..." no puede parar de darle vueltas y más vueltas.

Sin poder atender si siquiera a los dos grandes asuntos que hay sobre su mesa, cómo son los bombardeos de Francia sobre el ISIS en Siria por parte de los _Dassault Rafale M_ lanzados desde el portaaviones nuclear y buque insignia de la Marine Nationale, el _Charles de Gaulle_... y la fuerza expedicionaria francesa enviada tras la puerta de Ginza al otro mundo, que hoy mismo recibe su segunda tanda de fuerzas, con los pilotos de las aeronaves, tropas aerotransportadas y dos pelotones de las fuerzas especiales de la Armée de Terre, las BFST, enviadas ese mismo día en dos _Lockheed C-130H-30_ de transporte hacia Japón, con sus equipos incluidos. Pero su cabeza no puede estar por eso, porque su "conspiración nuclear", puede estar en peligro. Y no sabe hasta que punto por quien.

En un momento dado suena su interfono sobre su mesa: es su secretaria.

"Ministra Gabrielle. Han llegado dos señores. Emmm... dicen ser dos inspectores de Policía. Quieren hablar con usted." dice la secretaria con indudable voz nerviosa, porque no se espera que dos inspectores de policía vengan de golpe y porrazo a querer hablar con la Ministra de Defensa en persona. Pero cómo no puede ser de otra manera, en cuando la ministra cómo siempre vestida de ropa muy cara y muy maquillada, ha oído eso, su cara se ha quedado más petrificada que una estatua de mármol y gotas de sudor frío le bajan por la cabeza. "¿De verdad la policía me ha descubierto? ¿La policía? Es absurdo." piensa en su cabeza que va a mil por hora. Pero al final no tiene más remedio que tomar una decisión.

"... Hágales pasar, señorita Rienne." dice con voz apagada... cómo aceptando su derrota, recibiendo un escueto "Sí, Ministra" del otro lado de la linea.

La puerta del despacho se abre y entran dos señores de más o menos la misma edad, entorno los 50 años, uno de traje y corbata... y el otro de uniforme militar francés de servicio de la Marine Nationale, con insignias de capitán, pero con un brazalete negro con dos grandes letras en blanco de PM, es decir, un oficial de la Policía Militar.

"Ministra" dice el policía militar saludando y poniéndose firme ante la ministra de defensa.

"¿Desean tomar algo?" dice la secretaria aun un tanto asustadiza de que esté ocurriendo eso, cuando el inspector de policía de traje y corbata, calvo pero con cara un tanto intrigante y sin duda inteligente, saca su placa y...

"Inspector Anton Liuer, de la central de investigaciones criminales de la Policía en Paris. Mi colega es el Capitán Jules Brixou, de la Policía Militar de la base naval de Brest." dice con cara seria y sin duda intrigante, cómo si ya estuviera interrogando a esa ambiciosa mujer.

Ella, aunque nerviosa, más bien muerta de miedo por dentro, es una política, y la especialidad de los políticos, es mentir y mentir bien. Siendo amable y con una creíble pero totalmente falsa sonrisa afable...

"Díganme, caballeros. ¿En que puedo servirles? Cómo servidora pública al servicio total de Francia estoy a su entera disposición" dice haciéndose la educada, cuando el mismo inspector Anton...

"No se moleste, señorita." dice a la secretaria "Nos iremos enseguida." la secretaria se marcha muy extrañada y de nuevo los dos agentes de la ley...

"Venimos aquí en nombre de mis colegas de la Policía de Bretaña. Precisamente por eso, mi colega de la Policía Militar de la Marina de la base de Brest está aquí. Aunque... la víctima no era de la Marina." dice cada vez más intrigante.

Y es que al oír lo de "víctima", la ambiciosa y arrogante ministra, se teme lo peor, y por dentro, se caga de miedo. Pero lo peor...

"Espero que colaborará con nosotros cómo bien nos ha dicho, ministra." dice haciéndose el educado el inspector de policía, pero con una mirada y voz fría que hasta hiela. "Hoy, al amanecer, han encontrado un cuerpo sin vida en una playa a unos dos kilómetros al sur de la misma ciudad de Brest. La policía científica ya se ha encargado de analizar el cuerpo. Calculan que murió entorno las once de la noche... con un único pero mortal disparo del calibre .45 en medio de la cabeza, casi a bocajarro." dice señalándose la frente con el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha y una tímida pero fría sonrisa en la cara.

"Em... disculpen, caballeros, pero... no... no entiendo ni de que me están hablando. Puedo entender que por la proximidad de la base naval de Brest, me informen de ello, pero..." dice intentando mantener la calma pero muerta de miedo, aterrorizada por dentro.

El inspector sigue exponiendo "La víctima es Vivien Saint Denise. Coronel de la Armée de l'Air, asignado... a las fuerzas nucleares estratégicas en la base aérea de Vélizy. Se lo encontró esta mañana un hombre vecino de la zona cuando paseaba su perro. Vestido de civil y con algunos objetos personales cómo la cartera, su identificación militar, y por supuesto... su teléfono móvil."

En cuando dice esto último, la ministra se aterroriza de verdad, al darse cuenta que ha cometido un error fatal que puede llevar a que la descubran. Pero entonces el policía militar...

"Lo que voy a decirle ahora, ministra, es información que no estoy autorizado a decir. Salvo a mis superiores y a altas instituciones civiles del Estado... cómo usted, Ministra. Pero debo informarle de un hecho muy grave y muy preocupante para la Seguridad Nacional de Francia y me atrevería a decir para todo el mundo." explica muy seriamente, ante una Gabrielle que ya a penas puede ocultar su sudor frío en su rostro. Cuando el PM sigue explicando "Lo sé porque precisamente el coronel... iba a ser detenido hoy mismo tras recibir nosotros y la inteligencia militar, un chivatazo del DGSI. Según parece, hace dos semanas, en la misma base de Vélizy, uno de los misiles nucleares aire-tierra para los _Mirage 2000N_ , los _ASMP_ , fue desmontado y su cabeza nuclear _TN 81_ de 300 kilotones de potencia, o lo que es lo mismo, veinte veces la potencia de la bomba atómica de Hiroshima, fue sustraída del misil... y de la base. Ahora mismo su paradero... es desconocido para nosotros. En el Palacio del Elíseo, hay verdadero terror ante la idea de que algún grupo terrorista islámico se haga con ella o... por otros terroristas que pretendan utilizarla contra... la puerta de Ginza." acaba diciendo muy y muy serio, consiguiendo que la ministra, se levante de golpe de su silla, asustada y aterrorizada, no por lo que sus superiores ya saben. Sino porque la descubran a ella y su conspiración para apoderarse de la Región Especial de Japón.

"Por... por... por qué me cuentan todo esto. Yo... yo... ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!" exclama ya sin poder ocultar su miedo, causando que el PM se extrañe mucho... pero el inspector permanece frío y tan tranquilo cómo si nada, cuando dice...

"No tema, ministra. En realidad sólo queríamos preguntarle una única cosa. Mis colegas de la Policía de Bretaña han inspeccionado el teléfono móvil de la víctima. Es de pre-pago y con la tarjeta falsificada. Pero lo que nos ha llamado la atención... son las hasta ocho llamadas sin mensaje que recibió en dos horas... de un mismo número. Un número... que pertenece a una de sus líneas de seguridad provistas por el Ministerio de Defensa para que sus comunicaciones sean seguras y no puedan ser interceptadas. ¿Estaba buscando... a alguien, Ministra Gabrielle?" pregunta con una intrigante cara que aterroriza a la ministra francesa, que con sonrisa falsa pero aterrorizada, responde...

"Jejeje... em... es... estaba intentando llamar a uno de mis hijos en la Sorbone... no! Quería decir... a uno de los amigos de mi hijo... pero... creo que me equivoqué de número todo el rato. Jejeje, em... sí, eso fue... lo... que... pasó" dice sonriendo falsamente, pero muerta de miedo.

El inspector, moviendo la cabeza y con una mueca en la cara de pensarlo... pero manteniendo su mirada fría y congeladora, acaba respondiendo...

"Muy bien, ministra. No tenemos más preguntas. Salude al Presidente Troffau de nuestra parte. Buenas tardes... ministra Gabrielle" dice con una sonrisa fría... y él y el Policía Militar, acaban saliendo de la sala... mientras la ministra, completamente aterrorizada, se derrumba en su silla, y se queda absolutamente desesperada, con las manos sobre la cabeza. Cree que está acabada y que pronto la detendrán. O peor aun: que puede acabar muerta cómo su "coronel".

Y es que ya afuera del Ministerio, el policía militar...

"Sin duda es ella. Quien dirige la conspiración. Ni se ha inmutado cuando he dicho que la cabeza nuclear puede acabar en manos de terroristas islámicos. Pero en cuando he dicho que puede ser usada para destruir el portal de Ginza... se ha quedado casi en estado de Shock. No hay duda de quien ordenó robar y enviar la TN 81 hacia Alnus." explica el policía militar a su colega civil, y éste, con su cara y voz frías, le responde...

"Desde luego el Presidente Troffau ya sospechaba de ella. Pero tan descaradamente... esa mujer es estúpida. Ha cometido un delito que le acarreará la cárcel el resto de su vida. O puede que..." dice aun más intrigante.

"¿? El que." dice extrañado el PM, y el inspector Anton le responde tan tranquilo "Nada, nada. Cosas mías. Ya nos veremos... capitán. Y... suerte para recuperar ese chisme tan peligroso." dice con una fría sonrisa al policía militar que se sube a su vehículo militar ligero _Peugeot P4_ y se marcha de allí, para subir él a su propio coche particular aparcado cerca, un _Peugeot 308_ blanco. Pero en vez de arrancar...

Coge su móvil y llama por teléfono a alguien. Esperando a que contesten con su cara con su sonrisa fría... se ponen y no contestan. Pero el inspector ya sabe que tiene que decir.

"Toda tuya. Te la he dejado a punto de caramelo. Que sea esta misma noche, cómo ha ordenado el jefe. Que lo pases bien... Diabo"

El "Inspector" cuelga el móvil, arranca el coche y se marcha de allí. Sí, una vez más, el hermano de Zorzal ha entrado en escena. Permanece en Francia... y ha vuelto a París a cumplir de nuevo las órdenes de su jefe: Richard Stravinski. ¿Para que? ¿Y contra quien? Lo averiguaréis en un momento.

 _ **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, 17 DE ENERO AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Italica, Capital del Imperio Reconstituido, 8:30 AM hora local**

Su segundo día en Italica... y el ejército atacante de Zorzal aun no ha hecho acto de presencia. Ni tampoco se le espera, cómo muy pronto, en uno o dos días. Los altos mandos de la coalición tampoco han querido enviar vuelos de reconocimiento para ver si encuentran algo. De todas formas, Italica, una fortificación medieval, pasará a convertirse en pocas horas, en una fortificación del siglo XXI. A imagen y semejanza de trinchera de la Primera Guerra Mundial, también es cierto, porque las ametralladoras atrincheradas y la artillería serán la clave de la defensa. Artillería, armas y tropas, cuyo grueso, aun no ha llegado.

Es aun bastante de mañana, y todo el mundo, tanto los locales cómo los soldados japoneses, franceses, españoles y chilenos que han llegado allí en sus unidades ligeras de reconocimiento, están ya levantadas, desayunando, lavándose la cara o atentos en su posición de la muralla defensiva.

En el mismo momento, la emperatriz en persona llega a la muralla para visitar a las tropas que hay allí vigilando... pero especialmente, a Itami, a quien le pide lo de "siempre."

"¡Itami" dice Piña acompañada de sus dos guardias armados detrás... con una sonrisa nerviosa y frotándose las manos, cómo si fuese la encargada de un bazar chino.

"Ops. Eso quiere decir..." dice Itami con cara ridícula temiéndose a que viene la emperatriz en persona. "Em... lo siento, majestad, pero... es que resulta que Risa..." dice con cara tonta y la mano en el cogote.

Piña, se cabrea "¡Que quieres decir con eso!? ¡Estaba esperando cómo agua de mayo el próximo número del doujin... perdón, quería decir de los maravillosos libros de arte, ARTE, que hace tu ex esposa... Y ME DEJAS TIRADA!? ¡Cómo voy a sobrevivir en mis ratos libres y al a veces acuciante aburrimiento que supone ser emperatriz cuando no puedo tener mis momentos de fantasía, em, perdón, quería decir regocijo, con las geniales obras de tu ex esposa!?" exclama ella al borde de llorar estúpidamente, con una cara igualmente estúpida de súplica.

Itami, se la queda mirando con cara también estúpida, pensando _no me imaginaba que fuese tan adicta al yaoi y a ver chicos besarse y tocarse entre ellos. Para que luego digan que las mujeres no pueden ser también unas pervertidas._

"Me alegro de verle, capitán Itami" dice Grey Co Aldo apareciendo tras Piña y los guardias.

"¡Oh, Grey! Lo mismo digo. Tienes buen aspecto." dice saludando sonriente al viejo y maduro caballero, que saluda también a su reina "Majestad." postrándose ante Piña, a lo que sigue Grey...

"Las caballeros de la rosa también intervendrán en la defensa de la ciudad. Y con las mismas armas que los hombres de verde. Si no lo entendí mal, Itami." dice mirando al capitán japonés, que explica, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos...

"Bueno... fue una idea de los franceses, del teniente Gabrion. Teme que a pesar de todas las defensas anti-aéreas que tengamos alrededor de la ciudad, algún que otro dragón se aproxime más de la cuenta y alguien sea atacado. Con los misiles Mistral que proporcionarán los españoles, podremos abatir esos dragones a baja y media altura. Aunque dado que se desplegarán helicópteros y aviones de combate, dudo que lleguemos a disparar ni siquiera uno. Pero ya se sabe. Cómo más azúcar, más dulce."

Itami abre los ojos... y tanto la emperatriz cómo Grey, están con estúpida cara de muñeco, porque no han entendido nada, y Itami, una vez más, piensa _me parece que no han entendido ni paja_ , pensando con cara seria pero tonta.

"¿Aun no llegan, papá?" dice Tuka llegando acompañada de Rory y Lelei, con sus flechas y arco a la espalda.

Itami, sonriéndole, le responde "No era necesario que cogieras tus flechas, Tuka. Mejor será que cojáis unos prismáticos y observéis desde la distancia. Es lo más que podréis hacer." dice un tanto aburrido mirando al horizonte.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no podré ofrecer ofrendas al Dios Emroy? Y yo que pensaba que esto sería mucho más divertido." dice la semidiosa desviando la mirada con cara aburrida.

"Jejeje, mejor no hagas nada que asuste a nuestros aliados, Rory, jejeje" dice riendo con cara ridícula de susto, cuando se interesa por Lelei. "Que, Lelei. Haces un poco de... cara de sueño" dice Itami un poco extrañado, y lo entiende cuando la joven maga nómada le responde, con efectivamente ojeras aun bajo los ojos "No es nada, Itami. He tenido que dormir en el mismo cuarto que Arpeggio y no nos ha dejado dormir ni a mi ni a la maestra Mimoza por culpa de sus ronquidos. Ella aun duerme a pierna suelta con una boca abierta que le entrarían hasta murciélagos" dice con mala uva hacia su hermanastra, e Itami, riendo tontamente, le responde "jejeje, ya. Me hago una idea, jejeje".

Cuando, por fin, alguien, el sargento Tomita por la radio.

"¡ _Capitán!_ " oye Itami la voz enlatada del sargento y contesta enseguida "Adelante, sargento. ¿Habéis visto algo?" y Tomita le responde...

" _Mire a su izquierda. A las tres_." Itami rápidamente coge sus prismáticos... y observa una gran polvareda. El grueso de la fuerza acorazada, de infantería y sobre todo, de artillería por fin ha llegado, cuando el teniente español, Xavier Roig, también avisa a Itami por Radio. "¡ _Capitán Itami! ¡A las seis arriba! ¡Cuatro Chinooks con nuestros Sánta Bárbara de 155!_

Itami y los demás, observan cómo efectivamente, cuatro helicópteros pesados Chinook de doble rotor, han llegado provenientes de Alnus, transportando bajo ellos y sujetados con cuerdas metálicas, las cuatro piezas de artillería de 155 milímetros, los _Santa Bárbara 155/52_ que han traído los españoles a Alnus.

Mirándolo por los prismáticos, Kuribayashi, al lado de Kuwahara y con dos de los españoles, Manolo y Aitor a pocos metros de ellos...

"¡Eh! ¡Dos de esos Chinooks no son nuestros! ¿Son los de los españoles?" dice sorprendida mirando por sus prismáticos, cuando le contesta Aitor "Pues claro que son nuestros, caguen diez! ¡Con nuestros cañones de 155! ¡Son bonitos, eh!?" dice haciéndose el gracioso, contestándole Manolo

"Que bonito ni que osho cuarto, pisha. Si cada vez que los veo me recuerdan a ti en pelotas en las duchas, "M109A5 con patas"" acaba riendo de su propia broma y Aitor, levantando su pedazo puño, le grita cabreado "¡Oye, no digas eso delante de la sargento japonesa! ¡Que me haces sentir muy incómodo joder!"

"¡Ahí vienen! ¡En tres columnas!" grita el viejo sargento Kuwahara mirando por sus prismáticos portátiles "¡Veo nuestros tipos 75 de 155 autopropulsados y los tipo 74! ¡Oh! ¡Además de los M109A5 españoles y los Leopard I chilenos!"

Cuando abajo, en la puerta principal de entrada a la ciudad a través de la muralla, llega un _URO Vamtac_ del batallón de artillería español. Se baja de él su comandante, un tipo grandote, fornido, con la cabeza rapada y los brazos tatuados, con ojos azul turquesa y barba de tres días oscura marcada en la cara. Un tipo que recuerda al sargento vasco Aitor Aiguren... porque...

"¡QUIEN COÑO ESTÁ AL MANDO AQUÍ, ME CAGO EN TODO LO QUE SE MENEA!" exclama a pleno pulmón el tipo que se baja con uniforme de camuflaje arremangado de los brazos y boina militar negra en la cabeza, con gafas de sol Ray Ban oscuras en la cara, y sus galones en las hombreras y el cuello que le identifican cómo comandante, cuando arriba de la muralla...

"¿? Esa voz... no... no me jodas, macho" dice Aitor con cara de sorpresa, cuando asoma abajo... y ve a un viejo, muy viejo amigo suyo en el ejército español. Más concretamente... de sus años cómo legionario. "¡Me caguen sots! ¡Raul! ¡Que haces aquí, la madre que te parió!"

Aitor baja corriendo hacia abajo por las escaleras... y ambos tipos se abrazan dándose palmadas en la espalda. "¡Joder, Aitor, hacía siglos que no te veía, JAJAJA!" exclama el comandante Raul, cuando ambos se separan y aun muy alegres y sonrientes por el reencuentro.

"¡No me acordaba que te habían destinado a la brigada de artillería XII de Madrid! ¡Pensaba que un zumbado sin remedio cómo tú se quedaría en la Legión con la cabra, jajaja!" estallan ambos a reír exageradamente, cuando el comandante de artillería se interesa por su viejo amigo...

"¡Oye, que ha sido de ti en estos cinco años!? ¡Te casaste con Marina al final, verdad!? ¡La nadadora que conociste en los Juegos de Pekín! ¡Cómo lo llevas con ella, macho!?" le pregunta sonriente Raul, y Aitor con su manaza derecha en el cogote y sonrojado, exclama "Vagh, no es para tanto. No la veo todo lo que quisiera y a ella ya le está bien, porque cada vez que nos acostamos juntos rompemos la cama. Además, cómo ya hemos tenido tres hijas. ¡JAJAJA!" dice el sargento vasco riendo con gran gesticulación, exclamando su amigo muy picarón "¡No me extraña, joder! ¡Con ese pedazo cañón que tienes la noqueas de un sólo disparo!" estalla a reír de nuevo exageradamente, y Aitor, ya mucho más sonrojado... porque eso ya es algo íntimo que se está enterando todo el mundo a su alrededor, cuando llegan Itami y Kengun, acompañados de la emperatriz Piña, Grey, Rory y Lelei, además de Xavier y Gabrion.

"A sus órdenes, mi Comandante" dice Xavier dando una golpe de talón y saludando a Raul, que le devuelve el saludo. "Si busca a quien tiene el mando aquí, lo tiene delante. El capitán Youji Itami. Y quien está a su lado, es quien realmente manda aquí. La emperatriz Piña Co Lada del Imperio Reconstituido"... y en cuando lo oye, Raul intenta aguantarse la risa, y Piña no lo entiende, cuando Xavier le dice a la joven emperatriz...

"Em... verá, majestad. Es que resulta que en español, su nombre significa..." se lo dice a la oreja en voz baja y Piña...

"¡QUÉ!?" exclama con cara ridícula, para pasar a avergonzarse "Que vergüenza. ¿Eso es lo que interpretan en España cuando oyen mi nombre?"

"Em... no se preocupe, majestad. Ha sido... sólo un pequeño malentendido cultural." dice Xavier con cara ridícula de circunstancias, intentando calmarla, cuando el comandante Raul, quitándose las gafas de sol y metiéndolas en el bolsillo de su uniforme, se pone firme y saluda "¡A sus órdenes, majestad!" bajando la cabeza al modo de saludo castrense.

"Em... en nombre del Imperio Reconstituido, le doy la bienvenida y nuestro más sincero agradecimiento por defender a esta ciudad y a sus habitantes de la amenaza del Imperio Rebelde. Muchísimas gracias" dice muy educada y postrándose ante el comandante español, quien sin abandonar su tono de hombretón campechano, responde...

"¡Agh, no se preocupe, majestad! ¡En cuando esos cabrones hijos de la gran..." le entrecorta enseguida Aitor "¡Eh! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Raul! ¡Que hablas con una reina de verdad, no del carnaval!" espeta el sargento Aiguren con cierta mala cara a su amigo para que no meta la pata, pero Raul una vez más...

"Oh... perdón, majestad. Decía que... no se preocupe por nada. Nosotros y nuestros aliados japoneses, les meteremos tantos de nuestros supositorios por el culo que no quedará de ellos ni la dentadura." dice con sonrisa burlona en la cara y Aitor exclama "¡Joder, Raul, que te he dicho!?"

"¡Ejem!" exclama Kengun con el ceño fruncido, para que le hagan caso "¿No le buscaba a él, comandante? Soy el coronel Shunya Kengun, de la 4ª unidad aerotransportada de la JGSDF. Y él es el capitán Youji Itami, de la tercera unidad de reconocimiento." en cuando Raul lo oye, se sorprende mucho.

"¡No jodas, macho! ¡El héroe de Ginza en persona y quien mató el solito al Dragón de Fuego ese!?

¡Caguen la madre que le parió, capitán! ¡Pero si pareces un legionario! ¡JAJAJA!" estalla a reír exageradamente, dejando a Itami con estúpida cara de circunstancias cómo diciendo _pero quien es este gañán?_

Pero Raul acaba poniéndose serio de verdad y acaba saludando a Itami "Es un verdadero honor para mi conocer a tan magnífico soldado, capitán." baja el brazo y les explica "Yo y mi colega japonés, el comandante Naoki Kamo, hemos acordado ya donde situar las baterías de artillería. Por mi parte y la del comandante japonés, decirles que en dos horas, todas las piezas de artillería estarán en posición para defender los tres flancos débiles de la ciudad. Por su parte, el comandante de los tanques chilenos junto a Kamo, movilizarán los carros de combate a una posición más avanzada que la artillería, junto a nuestra infantería y la chilena, con puestos de ametralladoras MG 3, pensadas para repeler rápidamente las ofensivas de caballería. La artillería pesada, será más bien... para esos monstruos, orcos, o lo que coño quiera que sean." explica dicharachero el comandante de artillería español.

"Muy bien." responde Kengun, saludando al comandante español, quien le devuelve el saludo, y pasando a hablar con Itami "Capitán. He recibido instrucciones desde Alnus. Si necesitamos el apoyo aéreo de mi regimiento aerotransportado y el de los franceses, sólo tenemos que llamar a cuervo negro alfa por radio. Si además, solicitamos apoyo de los aviones de combate, debemos llamar a humo blanco delta, y tendremos entre dos y cuatro cazas aquí en unos minutos, con al menos uno de nuestros F-4 Phantom, de los Super Etendard franceses o los F-5 chilenos. Los Harrier españoles aun no estarán a punto hasta pasado mañana cómo mínimo." acaba explicando seriamente, cuando Itami, pensativo y con la mano en la barbilla, dice...

"Ahora que lo dices..." mira su reloj de pulsera y pregunta "¿Los pilotos de los cazas no llegan justamente ahora?"

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial de Japón. 8:45 AM hora local**

Y Itami está en lo cierto. Tras travesar la puerta de Ginza, y llegar a base Alnus, el minibus de las JSDF con hasta seis pasajeros muy especiales a bordo, se detiene. Su portilla automática se abre, y uno a uno, cargados con sus petates a la espalda, van bajando del vehículo.

Los dos primeros en bajar, llevan el uniforme de la Marine Nationale. Un primer hombre alto, de entorno los 40 años, de facciones robustas y ojos verdes con mirada fría, con la cabeza rapada... pero cuya apariencia dista bastante de su carácter: el comandante Bastien Clement. Tras suyo, uniformada con el uniforme femenino de la Marine Nationale con falda larga y gorro redondo, una chica no tan alta, de poco más de 25, cabello pelirrojo muy corto, pecas en las mejillas y ojos verdes tirando a amarillos: la teniente Magdalene Trebuar. Ambos, son los pilotos de los dos _Dassault Super-Etendard_ que han traído hasta ahí por parte de Francia.

Tras los dos franceses, bajan del minibus los dos españoles, uniformados con el uniforme de servicio azul marino con gorra blanca de la Armada Española. Un primer hombre de entorno los 35, alto, cabello oscuro peinado con ralla, ojos marrones y cara amable: el comandante Juanjo Menéndez. Y tras él, otro tipo diez años más joven y más bajo pero corpulento, cabello rubio muy corto... y espesa barba rubia a lo hipster y unos impresionantes ojos azules: el teniente Jorge Guntz. Son los dos pilotos de los _McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier_ de la Flotilla del Aire de la Armada o FLOAN traídos hasta allí por parte de España.

Y finalmente, tras los dos pilotos de caza españoles, aparecen los dos chilenos, un hombre y una mujer, uniformados con los correspondientes uniformes de servicio de la FACH azul oscuro, él con las solapas y las mangas con la estrella de cinco puntas y las tres franjas que le identifican cómo comandante de escuadrilla, es un hombre de entorno los 40 años, un poco alto, cabello oscuro algo largo con patillas, ojos azules penetrantes y mirada un tanto intrigante, pero que es un buen tipo. La chica que le acompaña, mucho más joven, lleva el tenido de oficina nº2 femenino de falda y gorra redonda, con las solapas y mangas de la chaqueta con la estrella con dos franjas que le identifican cómo teniente. Una chica de entorno los 25, estatura normal, cabello oscuro muy corto, ojos marrones y cara redonda. Una chica normal, nada del otro mundo, y puede que algo despistada. Ambos son los pilotos que la FACH ha destinado para sus dos viejos _Northrop F-5E_.

"Pfff... me lo imaginaba más grande y espectacular. Visto desde abajo es cómo Disneyland París pero sin críos repelentes ni tipos disfrazados" dice con cara aburrida y sarcasmo la teniente Trebuar.

"No empieces, Magdalene" dice con sonrisa confiada su superior, el capitán Clément "Aunque creas que nos han enviado a una guerra de broma, es una guerra de verdad. No lo olvides." le dice él todo seguro, respondiéndole ella "Si usted lo dice, capitán. Hubiese preferido que me destinasen al Charles de Gaulle a pilotar un Rafale. Que es nuestro verdadero sitio. Pero tengo que estar aquí pilotando un desecho de más de 30 años." dice ella otra vez con cara aburrida, contestándole su superior sonriendo seguro "No te lo niego, jovencita. Pero... puede ser interesante."

"Señores. Señoritas. Hemos venido aquí a cumplir con nuestra misión, no lo olviden. Defender el espacio aéreo de Base Alnus, de este mundo, y obtener la supremacía aérea. Para eso estamos aquí." dice seriamente y con disciplina militar el comandante Menéndez... siendo cortado por el mucho más informal teniente Guntz, que hurgándose la oreja con el dedo pequeño y cara de aburrimiento le dice "Comandante, por una vez en su vida podría dejar de hablar cómo el GPS de un coche y comportarse cómo un ser humano. Míreselo cómo si fueran unas vacaciones. Además, me han dicho que por aquí hay unas mujeres..." acaba diciendo ilusionado cómo un chaval, mirándole mal de reojo su superior, que espeta "Agh... no cambiará nunca, teniente. La misión que nos han encomendado es muy seria, compórtese, haga el favor." dice con mala cara y el teniente, con sonrisa burlona y un informal saludo militar, le responde "Sí, señor."

"Mi primera misión de vuelo... lejos de casa. Espero hacerlo bien. Tengo que hacerlo bien" dice la teniente Ignacia del Valle con cara asustada en voz baja para si misma, cuando su superior, el veterano comandante de escuadrilla Rivera, le responde sonriente "Y lo harás bien, teniente. Piénsalo. Un mundo sin tránsito aéreo de ninguna clase. Ni aviones civiles ni espacios aéreos de otras naciones que podamos violar. Serás cómo una niña que aprende a ir en bicicleta y tiene todo el desierto de Atacama para hacerlo. El paraíso para cualquier piloto de caza hecho realidad." dice el comandante sonriendo confiado a su inferior, que le responde "Ya, mi comandante, pero... nos han destinado aquí a combatir, aunque sea contra esos dragones alados que usted y yo abatimos sobre Santiago. Por culpa de aquello... me perdí mi primera maniobra cómo piloto de combate." dice ella aun un tanto asustada por su inexperiencia cómo piloto de combate, respondiéndole amable su superior "No te preocupes, teniente. Has pasado tus cuatro años de instrucción y los has superado. Y cómo yo mismo fui en su momento, ahora eres una piloto de combate novata que cogerá experiencia a los mandos de nuestros F-5. Aviones obsoletos que muy pronto serán jubilados por aparatos nuevos. Pero que aquí resultarán más que útiles." dice todo confiado el veterano y experimentado comandante de escuadrilla chileno, consiguiendo que su teniente haga que si con la cabeza, con más seguridad y confianza en si misma.

Se les acercan entonces dos de los pilotos de la JASDF asignados a Alnus: el teniente primero y oficial piloto Akira Kamikoda, y su compañero, el teniente segundo Kurihama, vestidos con sus uniformes de servicio de combate, con la casaca con la insignia de su escuadrilla y sus galones en la hombrera, les reciben... aunque no con cordialidad por parte de Kamikoda.

"¡Ja! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un desfile de modelos?" dice de coña el impetuoso piloto de F-4 japonés con sonrisa maliciosa en la cara "Por fin han llegado los novatos extranjeros que esperábamos." dice todo faltón."

"¡Ejem!" espeta su compañero Kurihama, mucho más formal "Ya le perdonaréis. Mi compañero a veces se pasa de idiota. Soy el Teniente Segundo y Oficial Piloto Ryouzou Kurihama. Él es mi compañero, el teniente primero y oficial piloto Akira Kamikoda. Bienvenidos a Base Alnus."

"Tan educado cómo siempre. Pero si no he dicho ninguna mentida. Son pilotos novatos a quienes han enviado con los desechos con alas de sus países para tenerlos en algún sitio, jajaja" acaba diciendo de coña Kamikoa riendo tontamente, y su compañero le mira con mala cara cómo diciendo _igual que tú, estúpido_.

Pero la teniente francesa, Trebuar, alza la voz "¿A quien llamas novato, amarillo melenudo? Yo y mi capitán hemos venido aquí por órdenes directas de nuestro gobierno. Para que lo sepas, ambos somos pilotos de Rafale y con experiencia en combate. No pilotamos verdaderas antiguallas cómo tú" dice haciéndose la presumida.

"¡Cómo dices!?" espeta Kamikoda tomándoselo mal y Kurihama le mira de reojo pensando _ya te está bien. Por bocazas._

"¡Basta ya, oficiales!" grita el comandante Menéndez. "Perdóneles su comportamiento, teniente Kurihama. ¿Podemos hablar directamente con su superior?" dice con su tono serio y diplomático, siendo una vez más, cortado por la impertinencia de Guntz, que dice "Lo que de verdad queremos ver es la base aérea de Alnus. Y nuestros Harrier montados y listos para usar, comandante" dice todo pasota el "teniente hipster", y su comandante de nuevo, le mira mal de reojo, acabando suspirando de resignación, diciendo "¿Donde te has dejado tu disciplina castrense?"

"Me encantaría que charláramos entre nosotros, chicos... y chicas. Pero el comandante en jefe de este sitio, el General Hazama y nuestros Generales, querrán vernos. Mejor será que vayamos para allá." dice más serio el comandante chileno Maximiliano Rivera.

Y en efecto, a cierta distancia del grupo de pilotos de aviones de combate, el General Hazama les está observando desde la ventana de su despacho, donde no está solo, sino acompañado del teniente Yanagida y del General español, Pedro Gutiérrez, quien más ha madrugado.

"Son unos hombres y mujeres capacitados, pero no parece que vengan aquí con muchas ganas" dice Hazama mirándoles seriamente por la ventana. Gutiérrez, atrás, sentado ante una mesa y mirando su ordenador portátil... consultando la web del diario deportivo AS, responde "¿Con que ánimos esperaba que llegasen aquí, Hazama? Para ellos esto es más bien una excursión escolar a un parque temático que a una misión de combate real contra un ejército enemigo, que es lo que de verdad vienen a hacer. Ops... me catxis. El Deportivo de la Coruña perdió ayer contra el Sevilla. Otra vez 10 euros de la quiniela gastados para nada." dice el General español con una tonta cara de malhumorado ante su portátil.

Hazama, suspirando con el ceño fruncido, le responde "Aaagghhh... General Gutiérrez, agradezco que sea tan madrugador, pero podría dejar de mirar los resultados de la liga de fútbol de su país y estar más por el trabajo?" dice malhumorado.

Gutiérrez se ríe y dice "Jajaja. Ya lo sé. Pero hasta que no lleguen las francesas y los chilenos no podremos empezar, no?" y es decir esto, que entran en la habitación la General de División francesa, Annoid Jiuphre, y su segunda, la Teniente-Coronel Jilien Migasho.

"Buenos días, señoras. Las estábamos esperando." dice Yanagida todo educado. "Especialmente el General... tiene especial interés en hablarles de algo" dice todavía amable pero un tanto intrigante.

La General francesa se sienta en uno de los sillones, echando un suspiro de cansancio, y Migasho, un tanto extrañada "¿? ¿Cansada nada más empezar el día, señora?" dice la teniente-coronel negra y la General le responde con el ceño fruncido "Nada importante. Asuntos personales entre una servidora y ese desconsiderado"

"Ah. Ya" dice Migasho cómo si nada, preguntando Yanagida "¿Le ocurre algo a la General?" dice el japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo a Jilien, que responde seria pero tan tranquila "No es nada, teniente. Una discusión típica de pareja. La General habló anoche con su ex marido."

"Ah. Entiendo." dice Yanagida un poco sorprendido y el General Hazama, desde la ventana, se la mira de reojo con cara un tanto tonta, pensando _con ese carácter tan seco y áspero no me extraña que esté divorciada_

Cuando entonces... suena el teléfono sobre el escritorio de Hazama y el contesta enseguida.

"Aquí el General Hazama. ¿Es usted, Ministro Kano?" se extraña al darse cuenta que no le llama el ministro de defensa, sino... "¿? ¿Coronel Ryuuzaki? Es extraño que llame usted. … ¿Cómo? ¿A la teniente-coronel Migasho? … Em... de acuerdo, te la paso. ¡Teniente-Coronel! Es el Coronel Ryuuzaki. Según me ha dicho... ya se conocen."

La militar francesa de color no puede evitar sorprenderse al saber que ese grandote y fornido militar japonés con barba, le llama, porque efectivamente, se conocen. Aunque ella, un tanto contenta y mirada de reojo por su superior, contesta enseguida.

"¡Ryuuzaki! ¿Eres tú de verdad? Jajaja, cuanto tiempo, Coronel. No nos veíamos desde el último encuentro de seguridad contra-terrorista en Sidney. ¿Cómo estás?" dice sonriente y amable cuando normalmente es tan seria y áspera cómo su General.

Pero entonces, desde el otro lado de la línea... Ryuuzaki le dice algo que a ella le pone los ojos cómo naranjas y la desconcierta. Acaba de decirle que quien le han informado que es la cabeza de la "conspiración nuclear" contra Alnus... ya no está entre los vivos. Algo que la desconcierta por completo. Pero... que es lo que ha ocurrido?

 _ **UNA HORA ANTES**_

 **Distrito nº4 de París, Francia. 0:30 AM hora local.**

Ha tenido que tomarse calmantes y medicamentos de toda clase para atajar el estrés y los nervios que ha tenido que pasar estas últimas horas. Y es que aunque aun no se ha presentado ningún agente de la Policía Judicial en su casa con una orden de arresto, sabe que es cuestión de horas que eso ocurra. Intenta pensar si huir, lo más lejos que pueda. Si contarle la verdad al despreocupado de su marido, que a su lado, en la cama de matrimonio, lee su libro tranquilamente sin importarle para nada lo que diga o haga su mujer, a la que es obvio que ya no le hace mucho caso o quien sabe si tiene una aventura con otra.

Ella, la todopoderosa ministra de Defensa de Francia Allain Gabrielle, intentando aparentar total calma y tranquilidad, pero muerta de miedo y nerviosa por dentro, con el pulso y los nervios al borde del colapso, se levanta de la cama, vestida en pijama, con la frente sudada.

"No tardes, querida. Que mañana tienes que madrugar." dice él impasible sin apartar la mirada de su libro." pero ella ni le ha escuchado, hiendo directamente a la cocina, a tomarse más pastillas con la mano temblorosa, cuando...

Oye un extraño ruido, muy flojo, en el comedor. Se gira muy asustada. "No... no puede ser. ¿Es la Policía? ¿Han venido a detenerme?" piensa muy asustada. No se imagina... que es algo infinitamente peor.

Andando lentamente, asustadiza, hacia el gran salón de la casa. Elegantemente decorado con mobiliario moderno de diseño y un gran televisor plano en un lado, a oscuras y con la contaminación lumínica amarillenta que entra desde afuera por el gran ventanal. Entra y no hay aparentemente nadie. Anda lentamente por ahí, quedándose un rato quieta y aterrorizada... ante el armario con los retratos encima de ella con su familia... y todo lo relacionado con la política de altos vuelos de Francia en la que ella está involucrada. Cuando, en un ataque de ira, o rabia, o respuesta ante el miedo, o todo a la vez, pasa el brazo derecho virulentamente sobre todos los retratos, que acaban tirados al suelo, rompiéndose sus tapas de cristal o resquebrajándose, y exclama, con cara de loca, totalmente ida...

"Traidores... traidores! ¡Todo lo hago por la grandeza de Francia! ¡Y así me lo pagáis!? Por qué..." dice volviendo al miedo visceral, cuando... nota claramente la presencia de alguien detrás. Se gira rápidamente... y se queda absolutamente de piedra, con terror, con cara de absoluto pánico.

Ahí está, un hombre joven y pelirrojo, vestido elegantemente, de cabello pelirrojo muy corto y peinado corto y informal... y con unos ojos azules que no parecen de este mundo, porque cómo ha ye dicho en otras ocasiones que "él" ha aparecido... porque efectivamente, él no es de este mundo.

"Q q que... quien... quien eres tú? V va... váyase o... o llamo ahora mismo a la Policía." Dice ella intentando hacerse la valiente, pero absolutamente aterrorizada, pero él joven pelirrojo de veinte años... con una extraña sonrisa afable en su rostro que más bien... resulta muy inquietante, mete su mano bajo su chaqueta... y saca lentamente una pistola del calibre .45, una _Heckler & Koch HK45_.

La ministra Gabrielle, ya tiene en ese instante, sus nervios prácticamente a punto de colapso, incluso de perder la cordura y la razón. Se da definitivamente cuenta, que de lo que de verdad debía tener miedo, no era de que la detuvieran por su conspiración nuclear en Alnus... sino de acabar cómo el "Coronel" con quien estaba compinchada: muerta. Temblando cómo una hoja de miedo, ni sus propias piernas pueden ya sujetarla, cayendo al suelo con una cara de absoluto terror.

Y es que el joven pelirrojo de veinte años con su muy inquietante cara afable (cómo la de Johan Liebhart en Monster) vuelve a meterse la mano bajo el bolsillo de su abrigo... y saca un silenciador para el arma, que empieza a enroscar lentamente en el cañón del arma, cuando dice con voz calmada, serena... pero al mismo tiempo, de amenaza...

"Que envidia me dais en este mundo. Tenéis vidas más largas y intensas que nosotros al otro lado. Sin embargo... la desperdiciáis sin pensarlo. En estupideces y cosas que no necesitáis. Pero supongo que eso es lo que me dijo el "jefe". Los idiotas cómo tú resultáis útiles para llegar a donde tenemos que llegar." dice terminando de enroscar el silenciador al arma... y con una maquiavélica sonrisa afable en su rostro, cuando Gabrielle... con sus ojos cómo un buho, paralizada por el miedo pero aun con capacidad de pensar... se da cuenta.

"Tú... tú... tu eres del otro lado de la puerta, verdad? Eres... eres..." pero ya no puede hablar más, porque él la apunta sobre su cabeza con el arma, diciéndole con la misma cara muy extraña, pero una voz mucho más amenazante...

"No tiene ni idea de en que se ha metido, señora. El "jefe"... no quiere aficionados cómo tú de por medio." sonríe maliciosamente con una cara afable pero que da miedo "Siento tener que hacer esto, señora. En mi mundo, para un caballero y príncipe cómo yo, matar mujeres está radicalmente prohibido. Pero, oh, que pena... no estoy en mi mundo." dice con ironía malvada.

Ella, aterrorizada a más no poder, sólo puede pronunciar unas últimas palabras "Q q que que... que vas a... hacerme. Q... Quien... quieres eres. ¡Quien eres!"

Y él.. quien ya sabéis, por qué seguir ocultándolo: Diabo, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, responde...

"¿Yo? Nada en especial. Tan solo... pretendo ayudar al "jefe" a ser el nuevo Dios que substituirá a Emroy y a todos los demás en mi mundo... por un nuevo Dios. … El proyecto 2/71."

La ministra Gabrielle no ha entendido para nada que ha querido decir ese joven tan extraño y sobre todo, aterrorizante, pero en un último intenta por escapar de él, quiere abrir la boca y echar un grito de auxilio... pero Diabo acaba apretando el gatillo del arma, y el proyectil del calibre .45, traviesa el cráneo de la madura mujer y le revienta los sesos, matándola al instante, cayendo de espaldas al suelo y dejándolo todo manchado de sangre.

Diabo, acaba mirando el arma con el silenciador aun humeante que sujeta en su mano derecha... y dice con su inquietante cara "Me encantan las armas de este mundo. Las nuestras son tan terriblemente débiles y ridículas a su lado." para añadir, mientras desmonta el silenciador del arma "No te preocupes... hermano Zorzal. Muy pronto tú y tu querida Tyuule también acabaréis con una "bala" en vuestras cabezas. Aunque... no mía"

Diabo, con el silenciador y la pistola ya bajo su chaqueta, acaba yéndose de allí... en el más absoluto silencio y sigilo. Nadie, ni los equipos de seguridad privada que vigilan el edificio, ni el coche patrulla con agentes de uniforme que hay ante la casa, se han dado cuenta de nada. Se desvanece de nuevo... sin dejar rastro. Hasta que en el salón, el marido de ella entra y... se queda absolutamente de piedra, cayendo al suelo y echando un sonoro grito de terror: acaba de encontrar a su esposa muerta, con un balazo en la cabeza... y un marcado rostro de terror, de verdadero terror. Igual que el "coronel". La conspiración "nuclear" de Gabrielle... ha sido en parte, eliminada.

Todo esto, deja, de nuevo, cosa que admito que me gusta dejar al final de los capítulos, preguntas al aire: ¿Diabo y su jefe de la CIA, Stravinski, que pretenden realmente? ¿Y lo que os preguntáis: qué diablos es el proyecto 2/71? Para el gobierno francés, y quien sabe si para la coalición se abre una crisis interna tremenda, pero que también hará que empiecen a investigar, y no sólo desde el gobierno galo, sino especialmente el japonés, que demonios está pasando... y si tiene relación con la Región Especial. La conspiración francesa ha terminado así. ¿La rusa y china terminará igual? ¿Y el Presidente Dyrrel llegará a darse cuenta de lo que su organización de Inteligencia más importante, la CIA, tiene entre manos? Cómo diría un castizo... eramos pocos y parió la abuela.

Lo que también llegará por de pronto... es la ofensiva nunca mejor dicho kamikaze y suicida de uno de los ejércitos de Zorzal sobre Italica. Todos saben cómo acabará. Lo que nadie sospecha... es a que intereses ocultos servirá en realidad esta batalla. Y no sólo a los de Tyuule. Y además de esto... lo que Lelei ha averiguado en sus investigaciones en Rondel.

 _Y hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". Frotaros los ojos si es necesario, porque ahora si que la cosa se pone seria de verdad, y la cosa irá cada vez a más. Y sí, ya habéis visto que el hermano de Zorzal, puede que se haya vuelto tan malvado cómo él, con la diferencia que no es un soberano estúpido, sino todo lo contrario. Espero os haya gustado este capítulo y tened paciencia porque en una semana, habrá más. Y por favor, COMENTAD, que este último capítulo sólo he recibido un único review. No me importa si es para bien o para mal, que igual os contestaré, pero sed buenos chicos y dejad vuestros reviews. Gracias._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB", por supuesto que Piña aun recuerda e incluso siente lástima por su hermano. Porque es buena persona ante todo y desde el principio ha estado de acuerdo en aceptar y respetar los derechos humanos que existen en nuestro mundo, cosa que otros en su mundo, especialmente Zorzal, se lo pasan por el arco del triunfo. Y en efecto, Zorzal está acabado... y ya verás a medida que la historia avance, y de que manera. Gracias, de verdad, por comentar capítulo a capítulo. Cómo no, espero tu comentario sobre este séptimo capítulo._


	9. ¡No pasarán!

**Capítulo 8. ¡No pasarán!**

 _ **18 DE ENERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Palacio del Elíseo. París, Francia. 12:00 AM hora local.**

Sospechaba de ella. No sólo él, sino muchos de sus hombres de confianza. Incluso en la cúpula de las Fuerzas Armadas y los servicios de inteligencia. Y tras enterarse unos pocos días antes por su principal servicio de inteligencia, que efectivamente, la "conspiración nuclear" contra Alnus la impulsó ella, encontró la oportunidad para expulsar del gobierno a mujer tan sumamente peligrosa y adicta al poder. Mujer que sin embargo, también ha sabido que tenía unas ideas equivocadas y desproporcionadas de lo que significa poder en el mundo actual, y que aquella muestra de poder, traería en realidad consecuencias nefastas para Francia.

Pero nada de esto tiene importancia ahora para el Presidente Cloud Trouffau. Tras recibir la llamada la pasada madrugada, que la ministra de Defensa Allain Gabrielle, quien impulsó la conspiración nuclear francesa, ha sido asesinada en muy extrañas circunstancias, sin que las fuerzas de seguridad no lo hayan podido evitar ni siquiera detectar, ha tenido muy pocas horas para dar respuesta. La prensa y los medios, especialmente en Francia, van llenos a rebosar del bombazo informativo del momento. Y la policía justo ha empezado a investigar que ha podido pasar. El Presidente Troffau no ha tenido más remedio que comparecer a primera hora de la mañana ante los medios para pronunciar un discurso más bien protocolario y de anuncio de duelo nacional por dos días. Pero en realidad, no sabe que responder... o si más bien... tiene relación con alguien más.

El Presidente, tras asistir personalmente a la central de la policía parisina e intentar saber cuando, cómo y por qué ha sucedido esto, sin que lo último le hayan sabido resolver, regresa al Palacio del Elíseo en su coche oficial blindado _Citroën C6_ negro. Nada más entrar en el despacho, su ministro de exteriores, Valéry Garçon, así cómo el Ministro del Interior, Anton Shirou, y el Jefe de Estado Mayor, General François Gaullinpac, ya le esperan.

El Presidente entra irritado y con mala cara, porque todavía no entiende nada de lo que ha pasado y pasa.

"No digan nada, caballeros. Una sola palabra de condolencia más y lo mando todo al infierno." dice todo irritado el Presidente Troffau, sentándose en su butaca tras su mesa, mientras los tres hombres que tiene enfrente, se miran un rato entre ellos seriamente, hasta que le habla Valéry.

"Señor Presidente... comprendo cómo se siente. Pero debe entender que..." cuando es cortado en seco por Troffau "¡No, no lo entiendes, Valéry! ¡Todo esto no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Acabo de volver de la Central de la Policía Nacional! Me han explicado del derecho y del revés cómo fue el crimen. Pero no saben nada de quien lo ha cometido y sobre todo por qué. ¡Por qué!" grita furioso pegando un puñetazo sobre su mesa.

"En ese caso... Anton. ¿No tienes nada que decir?" dice el de exteriores mirando muy seriamente a su colega de interior, un tipo de 55 años con cabello oscuro peinado con ralla y pronunciada barbilla, que echando un profundo suspiro de preocupación, suelta...

"Señor Presidente... ayer habló personalmente con el Primer Ministro Morita, cierto?" dice el ministro de Interior, contestando aun con enfado Troffau "Sí, sí, claro que hablé con él. Ve al grano."

"Tengo cierta información... que conseguimos ayer de una fuente japonesa. De la PSIA de Japón. Ayer mismo contactaron con un agente de la CIA en suelo japonés... y les reveló algo... desconcertante." dice el ministro del Interior, cuando Troffau, se queda de piedra.

"Mierda... Entonces... ¿Es que no se puede guardar un sólo secreto nacional que ya están los norteamericanos metiendo sus narices en él? ¿Cómo lo han sabido?" dice muy irritado el Presidente.

"Es su propia naturaleza, Presidente Troffau" dice tan tranquilo el ministro del Interior. "La CIA es un organismo cuya mayor especialidad es mentir y engañar a todo el mundo, incluyendo al Congreso y al Gobierno al que sirven y han jurado lealtad."

"¿Me estás diciendo que ni el Presidente Dyrrel lo sabe? Cielos Santo. Sabía que Dyrrell era un cowboy tejano con más whisky en sus venas que neuronas en su cerebro. Pero que incluso a él le oculten algo..." dice el Presidente Troffau con absoluta incredulidad, pero también indignación, cuando el General Gaullinpac, pensativo...

"Esto nos puede hacer pensar una cosa, Presidente. Lo que voy a decir es una absoluta suposición. Pero... y si la CIA está tras todo esto? Si lo piensa bien... tiene mucho sentido." dice el veterano General todo intrigante.

"Y está en lo cierto, General. Al menos, es lo que confirma el DGSI." dice seriamente el ministro del Interior, dejando a los demás pasmados, siguiendo "Ese agente de la CIA, reveló a la PSIA que saben todo lo del operativo que la asesinada ministra Gabrielle tenía y sigue teniendo en marcha incluso estando ella ya muerta. Lo que confesó... es que la Central de Inteligencia estadounidense, tiene su propia conspiración en marcha. Algo así cómo... proyecto 2/71." dice muy seriamente.

Lo que acaban de oír en el despacho presidencial del Elíseo, es algo que puede traerle problemas a ellos y a mucha más gente en no mucho tiempo. Porque es y debería ser un secreto tan bien guardado y desconocido para quien no le interesa que nadie lo sepa, que les puede complicar la existencia y mucho de ahora en adelante.

"Nos lo podíamos imaginar, señores" dice Troffau con mala cara. "El portavoz de la Casa Blanca clama día sí día también para que el portal de Ginza pase bajo control de las Naciones Unidas. Pero todo el mundo sabe que las Naciones Unidas son un organismo inútil de funcionarios que están ahí para cumplir lo que sus gobiernos les mandan sin tener en absoluto en cuenta el interés global o incluso de la humanidad." explica el Presidente francés visiblemente indignado, añadiendo "Es la excusa que tienen para apoderarse ellos de la Puerta."

"Pero de momento se quedarán con las ganas, Presidente Troffau" dice el ministro de exteriores, Garçon, que dice con contundencia "No tenemos aun ni una sola prueba de que es cosa suya. Pero teniendo en cuenta a quien más beneficia estos últimos crímenes... suerte tenemos que la prensa no sabe nada de lo de la cabeza nuclear sustraída. De lo contrario... tendríamos graves problemas. Incluso ante nuestros aliados de la coalición en Alnus." dice Valéry endureciendo la mirada, pero sorprendiendo a todos, Troffau...

"Fuese una conspiradora o no... una ministra de nuestro gobierno ha sido asesinada. Su marido y sus dos hijos han sufrido una terrible pérdida... y tendré que verles esta misma tarde en el entierro... y prometerles que daremos con el asesino. Y es lo que vamos a hacer." dice con contundencia Troffau, a lo que añade en el mismo tono "Sé que ella era responsable de una conspiración que pretendía apropiarse de la Región Especial de Japón para Francia con una inmunda y absolutamente inconsciente operación encubierta, haciendo uso de nuestro poder nuclear. Y que hoy mismo iba a ser detenida, oficialmente, bajo otro pretexto. Pero de ninguna manera... su asesinato quedará impune, eso que quede bien claro."

El Presidente Troffau, puede que desmonte la típica y tópica frase que "todos los políticos son iguales" con lo que acaba de decir, queda claro que lo que le importa más que nada, es detener al culpable, aunque en absoluto les resultará fácil. Por no decir, imposible. Pero sigue explicando...

"Anton. Cómo responsable directo sobre el DGSI, quiero que trabajen conjuntamente con la PSIA de Japón y también con sus fuerzas ya desplegadas en Alnus. Que nuestra agente infiltrada en la Armée de Terre ahí colabore con los japoneses para detener en seco lo que quede de la conspiración nuclear. Que averigüen exactamente quien demonios está tras quien ha hecho todo esto en las últimas horas. Y por supuesto que nada, absolutamente nada, se haga público. Y que al mismo tiempo, la Policía siga investigando sobre el asesinato, y por supuesto, que averigüen al menos, que aspecto tiene el asesino y cómo se lo hizo. Si se descubre, que no se revele su identidad a la opinión pública y que se me informe inmediatamente de ello en cuando se descubra. ¡Poneos en marcha!" respondiendo los dos ministros "¡Si, Presidente", a lo que pasa a hablar con el General Gaullinpac...

"Y usted, General... téngame puntualmente informado del cercano ataque de Zorzal sobre Italica y que papel juegan nuestras fuerzas. Por supuesto, nuestras tropas y fuerzas aéreas allí enviadas, tienen mi absoluta autorización para actuar con todos los medios de que disponen. Y si mientras tanto podemos saber algo de nuestros ciudadanos desaparecidos, averígüelo, General." le dice muy seriamente al comandante en jefe militar de Francia, que saludándole y con un golpe de talón, le responde "¡Sí, Presidente!"

Cabía pensar, que ante el asesinato de la Ministra de Defensa, que el gobierno y el Presidente de la República se quedarían paralizados y sin saber que hacer. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Precisamente gracias al encuentro de Komakodo con Graham Morris, saben que la CIA trama algo. Y en vez de decírselo a Dyrrell, cosa que más bien no serviría de nada, prefieren empezar a investigarlo ellos mismos, con o ayudando a Japón y puede que también a los demás países de la coalición. Además de esto, la preocupación ahora para ellos, es otra.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **30 Km al este de Italica. Territorio del Imperio Reconstituido. 12:30 AM hora local**

Para él, el más fiel al Emperador Zorzal y su doctrina de seguir en la Guerra contra Japón cuando sea posible recuperar las fuerzas e igualarlas (sin tener ni pajolera idea de cómo), esta batalla es crucial para su carrera no sólo militar, sino política dentro del Imperio.

El conde y General de uno de los principales ejércitos de Zorzal, Calasta, el mismo que dirigió el ataque imperial a Madrid casi un mes antes, ahora se dirige a Italica dirigiendo a todo un ejército de alrededor de 60000 tropas, entre infantería, caballería, orcos, monstruos variopintos, sumando una "fuerza aérea" de 20 dragones alados.

Su misión es la de asaltar la capital del para ellos "Falso Imperio" que se ha atribuido sus funciones, rescatar a Molt Sol Augustus y eliminar a la falsa emperatriz: Piña Co Lada. Pero incluso dentro mismo de esa tropa, muchos saben más bien que esto... es más falso que un euro con la cara de Homer Simpson. Quieren creer que podrán hacer lo que el emperador en persona les ha ordenado... pero y si se encuentran que los hombres de verde ya están allí?

A treinta kilómetros al este de Italica, han instalado su campamento base, donde sus tropas recuperan fuerzas tras tan larga caminata hasta ahí desde la antigua capital imperial (actualmente ciudad del imperio de Zorzal pero sin autoridades ni gobierno en ella). Calasta, acompañado de su nuevo caballero vasallo (el antiguo murió por el ataque de un EF-18 en Madrid), espera en la tienda de campaña principal, que más que tienda militar, recuerda a la carpa de un circo. Cuando por fin...

"¡Excelencia!" grita uno de los soldados de caballería que baja de su caballo, entra en la tienda y se arrodilla con una pierna ante Calasta "Excelencia. Acabamos de regresar del reconocimiento sobre Italica, señor" dice el soldado de caballería con la cabeza bajada ante el noble y General del ejército imperial.

"Y bien. ¿Tan penosa es la situación de las defensas de Italica cómo se cree? Porque a parte de las caballeros de la Rosa y cuatro regimientos imperiales, poca cosa más tienen contra nosotros. Nuestro solo ejército basta y sobra para destruir Italica en un sólo día. ¡Ja! Nos han ordenado que matemos a la emperatriz, pero antes... yo y los mejores hombres podrán divertirse con ella un rato" dice con sonrisa muy maliciosa, mostrando sus repugnantes intenciones de violar brutalmente a Piña antes de matarla cómo le ha ordenado Zorzal.

Pero el caballero... con la cara miedosa y tragando saliva, le responde nervioso "Eeee... excelencia... lamento informar que... los hombres de verde... están ahí."

El General imperial no puede salir de su asombro, levantándose viruléntamente y dejando caer una copa metálica de vino al suelo, exclama "¡CÓMO!? ¿Que los hombres de verde están en Italica!? ¡Cuantos! ¡Dime cuantos!" exclama con cara de loco al asustado caballero de reconocimiento.

"Em... muchos menos que nosotros, excelencia. Pero... debo decirle que... que... los que atacamos en esa ciudad en el otro mundo, están aquí, majestad. … Los hombres de verde del reino llamado España."

Y Calasta, pasa del cabreo monumental... al miedo visceral. Se derrumba cómo un saco de patatas de nuevo en su silla, con cara de miedo. Los hombres de verde que masacraron a buena parte de su ejército en Madrid... están en Italica. Y más miedo tiene cuando el caballero le explica...

"Hemos observado que... no son sólo de ese reino. Hay de los demás países que atacamos. Sobre todo, nos hemos fijado en unas largas y enormes varas de hierro que han puesto enfrente mismo del muro de Italica." dice asustado.

"Cuantas habéis visto" pregunta Calasta seriamente, respondiendo el caballero "Eeee... solamente cuatro, excelencia."

Calasta, demostrando que en realidad tampoco sabe nada de guerra, armamento y tácticas de nuestro mundo, sonríe maliciosamente de nuevo y...

"En ese caso no hay que temer. Si sólo disponen de cuatro catapultas, nos basta con aproximarnos lo más posible de noche sin que nos vean y al amanecer... ATACARLES POR LA RETAGUARDIA Y MASACRARLOS A TODOS!" exclama con cara de loco, a lo que añade el caballero de reconocimiento...

"Hay algunas de sus tropas en agujeros que están cavando en el suelo. Lo que no hemos visto es a ninguno de sus pájaros de hierro sobrevolando la zona. Hemos visto a dos parados, en el suelo, en la misma entrada de la ciudad." dice ya más calmado al ver que su líder y General, aparentemente, controla la situación.

"Ja... jajaja... JAJAJAJAJA! ¡ES PERFECTO! ¡Con nuestro ejército de dragones alados podemos atacarles desde arriba! ¡Sin sus malditos y terroríficos pájaros de hierro de por medio, lo tendremos fácil para atacar su propia retaguardia y debilitar sus defensas! ¡JAJAJAJA!" deja de reír... para decir con cara muy amenazante "El emperador Zorzal nos ha dado la orden y la cumpliremos. Atacaremos esta noche. En plena madrugada y absoluto sigilo." cortándole el caballero...

"Pero... excelencia... es que... es que no recuerda que pasó cuando los ejércitos aliados atacaron en Alnus?" dice asustadizo, respondiéndole Calasta con ira "¡Eso fue en Alnus, no aquí! ¡Si además de derrotar a esos extranjeros podemos apoderarnos de sus armas mágicas y usarlas contra Japón, las recompensas para mi y para todos vosotros, serán inmensas! ¡Honores, gloria, riquezas, mujeres, todo lo conseguiremos si ganamos, PARA MAYOR GLORIA DEL EMPERADOR ZORZAL Y EL IMPERIO VERDADERO! ¡Extended la orden a todas las centurias y regimientos! ¡Atacaremos en plena madrugada, en oleadas, para coger al enemigo desprevenido! ¡Moveos!" ordena a su segundo y demás caballeros, que le responden "¡Sí, excelencia!"

El ataque contra Italica por fin llegará. Calasta, que ya vio con sus propios ojos en Madrid lo que la tecnología armamentística de nuestro mundo es capaz de hacer, viendo únicamente una minúscula parte, ha pensado ingenuamente que se enfrentan solamente a unos pocos hombres de verde, sin pájaros de hierro, y únicamente cuatro largas varas de hierro que confunde con catapultas. No se imagina que los "pájaros de hierro" solo tardan un cuarto de hora en llegar a ellos en cuando son llamados por Radio y que esas "varas de hierro" son piezas de artillería de 155 milímetros que disparan proyectiles de altísimo poder destructivo a distancias de 15 kilómetros los proyectiles normales... pero que pueden llegar a los 40 kilómetros con la munición de potencia asistida. Esto... si atacan por el flanco este. Los otros tres flancos están protegidos por la artillería autopropulsada también española M109A5 y la japonesa Tipo 75. No han dicho nada de los carros de combate... porque no han podido verlos, camuflados con redes y vegetación en el paisaje, al igual que las trincheras de ametralladoras españolas y chilenas MG 3. Por no mencionar que ese ejército de 20 dragones, tendrá amenazas por todas partes en todo momento (los helicópteros Cobra y Tigre, los cazas, los anti-aéreos y los misiles tierra-aire ligeros Mistral, que por cierto...

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Italica, Capital del Imperio Reconstituido. 3:45 PM hora local.**

Él es un teniente muy atractivo, y lo sabe. Una rareza en un país donde los hombres atractivos más bien escasean, pero guapos y feos los hay en todas partes. Su cara, su cuerpo, incluso su comportamiento y manera de ver la vida, hace que las chicas suspiren enamoradas cuando le ven. Le ocurría en Francia... y le ocurre todavía más si cabe en el mundo tras la puerta de Ginza. El teniente Phillipe Gabrion se comprometió a instruir a las Caballeros de la Rosa en el uso de los lanzadores portátiles de Misiles Tierra-Aire MBDA Mistral, los cuales se puede decir que son el equivalente europeo del FIM-92 Stinger estadounidense o el 9K38 Igla ruso.

Es de tarde, y el sol caliente que suele hacer siempre en ese mundo, ilumina con fuerza sobre la muralla oeste de Italica. Las caballeros de la rosa, en formación una al lado de la otra, empiezan a escuchar las instrucciones de su guapo profesor. Si fuesen alumnas de instituto ya estarían chismorreando entre ellas, y aunque son caballeros y soldados dispuestas a luchar por su emperatriz hasta la muerte... acaban sonrojándose ante la presencia de tan apuesto soldado extranjero. Gabrion se mete de lleno en su papel de profesor de colegio femenino por un día y...

"Muy bien, señoritas. Ya me he presentado antes, así que iré directo a la yema del huevo. Prestad mucha atención. No soy instructor de reclutas y tampoco me ha interesado nunca. Más cuando se supone que sois caballeros guerreadas y con mucha experiencia en combatir. Pero lo que hoy vais a aprender, supone un giro de 180 grados, si es que entendéis que significa esto, en vuestra manera de entender la lucha y el guerrear. Pero que si aprendéis a utilizar lo que tenéis a vuestros pies, podréis defenderos no solo vosotras mismas, sino toda la ciudad y su emperatriz de esos dragones volantes." acaba diciendo haciendo el papel de maestro de escuela y ellas se quedan mirando sorprendidas a lo que tienen a sus pies: los lanzadores portátiles de los misiles... sin los misiles, ya que es una instrucción. Gabrion pasa a la lección en si...

"Bien. Coged los lanzadores del suelo. Veréis que tienen dos puntos de agarre. El de delante, lo cogéis con la mano izquierda y el trasero, el que contiene el seguro y el gatillo, con la derecha. Una vez cogidos, os lo colocáis sobre el hombro derecho, manteniendo el ojo derecho sobre la mirilla, cerrando al mismo tiempo el izquierdo. Finalmente, lo mantenéis hacia arriba, en una inclinación de entre 30 y 70 grados." y todas las chicas siguen lo que el "profesor" les manda... excepto una que se ha hecho un pequeño lío: Panache Fure Kalgi, la caballera de ojos verdes claros y cabello claro corto, que se ha confundido sobre la postura en que sujetar el lanzador del misil.

"¿Cómo caray se pone esta cosa?" dice ella quejosa, sin darse aun cuenta que lo tiene en una postura incorrecta... cuando se le acerca Gabrion "No no no, señorita. Lo estás haciendo mal. Deja que te lo enseñe."

Y entonces... Panache se pone más roja que un tomate... y sus compañeras, incluso Beefeter E Caty (que no tendría por qué porque ya tiene pareja) se mueren de envidia, porque Gabrion se pone pegada a ella por su espalda, cambiando el lanzador portátil del misil a su hombro derecho, y cogiéndola por sus manos...

"Tienes que hacerlo así. Con la mano izquierda sujetas aquí... al mismo tiempo que sujetas con fuerza para el momento del disparo. Y con la derecha, disparas el disparador. ¿Lo has entendido?" dice él todo amable e incluso un tanto... insinuante, cosa que a ella la pone aun más roja y nerviosa.

"S s s si, señor! ¡Lo he entendido!" exclama sonrojada y nerviosa Panache al tener a ese pedazo de hombre atractivo totalmente pegada a ella por detrás, en una situación que para ella no puede ser ya más insinuante e incluso... sensual, aunque para él, se trata tan solo de una instrucción. O... tal vez no?

Gabrion se separa de Panache y se vuelve a poner enfrente de todas, para seguir "Muy bien. Ahora que ya tenéis los lanzadores en posición correcta, imaginaros que estos están cargados con un misil... y que un enorme y amenazante dragón alado viene derecho hacia vosotras. ¿Qué tenéis que hacer? Muy sencillo. Apuntáis con la mira óptica sobre el objetivo. Quitáis el seguro o fiador de disparo. Aseguraos de comprobar que no hay nadie detrás vuestro porque sino podéis chamuscarlo. Y si tenéis el objetivo en el centro de vuestra diana... sólo tenéis que apretar el gatillo. ¡Ah! Es importante. No importa que el objetivo esté en movimiento. Lo que importa es que mantengáis la mira sobre él cuando vayáis a disparar. Una vez disparado... el misil por si solo se encargará del objetivo." termina de explicar el "profesor" Gabrion a sus "niñas", las cuales se han quedado impresionadas de saber que esa vara metálica puede hacer semejante cosa. A lo que una de ellas, levantando el brazo izquierdo...

"¡Yo tengo una pregunta! ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Significa que esta vara metálica sale disparada y ella sola va tras el dragón enemigo? ¿Es magia o algo por el estilo?" pregunta una de las caballeras de larga melena rubia y ojos grises, respondiéndole Gabrion, sonriente...

"Jajaja. Em... Pues... os lo podría explicar, pero no creo que lo entendáis. Veréis. Lo que sale disparada no es la vara, sino el proyectil que contiene dentro. Es decir, el misil. Éste sale disparado a una velocidad punta de mach 2.6. O lo que es lo mismo... más de dos veces y media la velocidad del sonido." las caballeros se quedan boquiabiertas, siguiendo explicando el apuesto teniente francés "Y lo único que hace este pequeño juguete, es seguir el rastro de calor que desprende el cuerpo de la aeronave enemiga. En este caso, el calor que desprende la bestia que monta el soldado enemigo. En otras palabras, que el misil, utiliza lo que llamanos tecnología de infrarrojos para guiarse por el calor del cuerpo enemigo. Eso es lo que guía el misil, hacia el objetivo. ¿Lo habéis entendido?"

Las chicas, obviamente, no han entendido nada, más bien se han quedado con estúpida cara de muñeco, y Gabrion, también, pensando _esto es peor que hacer de maestro a poligoneras de los suburbios. No han entendido ni paja._ "¡Ejem! Bien... ya sabéis cómo utilizarlas. Recordad de dispararlas sólo si tenéis la autorización del oficial superior. En este caso, yo. Por supuesto, si nuestras aeronaves, sean los helicópteros o los cazas, llegan para encargarse de los dragones, los Mistral ya no serán necesarios. Sólo en caso de extrema urgencia, está claro?" dice serio metido en su papel de profesor, respondiendo todas con firmeza "¡Si, Teniente Gabrion!"

Gabrion pero sonríe confiado... y mirando de reojo a Panache, con quien se puede decir... que ha conectado nada más verla. Pero entonces... llegan sus dos cabos: Jirou Loutrec y Anna Million.

Million, espeta con sonrisa burlona, cómo burlándose de su teniente "Vaya, teniente. Se le da bien lo de hacer de "maestro" a estas "niñas buenas", eh? Jijiji. Que lástima que el sargento Kuillon no esté aquí. Se moriría de la envidia." dice la joven y guapa cabo francesa toda burlona.

"Kuillon ha estado toda la noche de guardia en la muralla este. Se ha pasado la noche y la mañana en vela. Ahora está durmiendo. Mejor disfrutemos de la tranquilidad del momento." dice Loutrec con ironía.

Gabrion, mirándola de reojo con cara cansada le responde "Agh... pero mira que te gusta ser malpensada, Cabo." cuando Loutrec, mucho más serio, dice...

"Teniente. Supongo que ya se ha enterado por radio de lo que ha pasado en nuestro país." diciendo enseguida Gabrion, endureciendo la mirada "Lo he oído."

"Es terrible. No sólo que la hayan asesinado. También que ella misma tenía montada una conspiración secreta para que Francia nos apoderáramos de la puerta. Cómo si aun estuviéramos en la época colonial." dice Anna igualmente seria e intrigada.

"La ministra de defensa, muerta en su propia casa con un disparo en la cabeza. Y ayer, un coronel de la Armée de l'Air... asesinado en idénticas circunstancias. Y ambos estaban compinchados en la misma conspiración. No puede ser una casualidad, verdad?" dice Loutrec igualmente intrigado, respondiendo el teniente, igualmente serio y pensativo...

"Lo sé. Ya desde el principio todo esto tiene demasiadas cosas para mi que no encajan del todo. Empezando por esos portales que se abrieron y se cerraron con a penas media hora de diferencia. A veces me da por pensar que puede ser cosa de alguien, pero... de quien?" dice muy intrigado el teniente, que no ha podido parar de pensar en ello desde el ataque imperial de París.

"La suerte es que nosotros nos hemos podido enterar por Radio porque en Base Alnus lo saben. Pero tras la puerta, a parte de nuestro gobierno, nadie sabe nada de la conspiración. Está claro que es un asunto muy turbio." dice Anna sin dejar su tono serio y preocupado.

"Imposible saberlo, chicos. Teniente." llamando la atención Loutrec a su superior, que alza la cabeza y se aclara la mirada "¿Mh? Dime." dice Gabrion.

"Los españoles y los japoneses que hay en la muralla este los han visto con sus prismáticos. Y también las líneas de defensa españolas y chilenas del flanco este. Una unidad de reconocimiento de caballería imperial. A una distancia de 8000 metros de nosotros. Han permanecido observando durante un cuarto de hora y se han marchado." explica el grande y fornido cabo de color francés.

"¿Han visto más de lo que tenían que ver?" pregunta Gabrion seriamente, respondiendo Anna "No, teniente. Creemos que solamente las piezas de artillería españolas. Aunque las vean, las confundirán muy probablemente con catapultas o algo similar. No sospechan ni saben lo que es la artillería no autopropulsada. Los tanques y trincheras con ametralladoras han permanecido camufladas, por lo que no habrán sido vistas."

Gabrion, pensativo con la mano en su barbilla con barba de tres días, responde "Eso significa que atacarán de noche, no cabe duda. No hay luna y la oscuridad es mayor. Creen que no serán vistos y podrán romper nuestras defensas por sorpresa. Agh... bendito sea el tipo que inventó la visión nocturna y los infrarrojos." dice Gabrion con su humor ácido, respondiendo Loutrec...

"En ese caso, en cuando se ponga el sol, nuestras fuerzas aerotransportadas y las de los japoneses, deberán estar preparadas para salir de Alnus. En cuanto las llamemos, sólo tardarán un cuarto de hora en llegar aquí." dice Loutrec seriamente.

"¿Qué hacemos hasta entonces, teniente?" pregunta Anna queriendo saber exactamente de parte de su superior que hacer, y Gabrion, distendidamente, le responde...

"Nada en especial. Disfrutar de la vida." sus dos oficiales se quedan un tanto sorprendidos, pero al final le sonríen confiados "Tenemos tiempo hasta la noche. Aprovechad para echaros una larga siesta, limpiar y revisar vuestras armas o... disfrutar del paisaje y este aire puro y limpio." dice respirando y expirando profundamente, diciendo con buen humor "Quizás dentro de unas horas retire lo que he dicho, pero este mundo cada vez me gusta más." a lo que le responde Loutrec en el mismo tono...

"Puede, teniente. Pero para mi, cómo en casa, en ningún sitio. Al contrario que usted, yo tengo una mujer y un hijo que me esperan en casa. Y la cabo... tiene un novio." dice mirando burlón a Anna, que quejándose tontamente sonrojada, exclama "¡Eh! ¡No hacía falta que se lo dijeras!", dice ella sonrojada y Loutrec se echa a reír.

"Bien, regresad a vuestras posiciones. Yo vendré luego." Anna y Loutrec, saludan a su superior, y se marchan, pasando el teniente francés a hablar con las caballeros de la Rosa que aun permanecen ahí. "¿Aun estáis aquí? Ya podéis dejar los lanzadores al suelo y marcharos, que seguro que tenéis cosas que hacer. Os quiero a todas aquí en cuando se ponga el sol, entendido?" respondiendo todas al unísono "¡Sí, Teniente Gabrion!".

Las caballeras rompen la formación marchándose andando juntas y revueltas... hasta que Gabrion, le llama la atención a una para que se quede: a Panache Fure Kalgi.

"Disculpa. ¿Me permites un momento?" dice Gabrion deteniendo a la guapa caballero de la Rosa... y mirándola con una bonita y agradable sonrisa que hace que ella se sonroje enseguida. "E e em... sí, teniente?" dice ella nerviosa y sonrojada.

"Tranquila, tranquila. No quería hablarte sobre... "misiles" otra vez. Quería... hablar contigo" dice muy amable y educado el atractivo teniente francés, añadiendo "Quizás en vuestro mundo lo hagáis de otra manera y... quiero decir... que los hombres no hagan estas cosas con vosotras. Pero... jajaja... em... me gustaría pedirte una cosa" dice con cara afable y preciosa sonrisa que a Panache, por qué no decirlo, por dentro, la pone palote. "S... s... sí?" dice ella ya con mirada enamoradiza.

"Nada del otro mundo. Para mi sería un placer... no, quería decir... un honor, acompañaros a vos... Aigh... pero que estoy diciendo" dice rascándose la cabeza con cara de circunstancias... para hablarle a ella con una sonrisa preciosa que la pone rendida a sus pies "Sólo quería decirte, si no es mucho pedir... si querrías cenar conmigo esta noche. La verdad es que cuando te he cogido por detrás para la instrucción... me he puesto un poco nervioso. Si te he hecho sentir incómoda te pido disculpas. Aunque, debo decirlo. Que... me gustaría... que nos conociéramos mejor. ¿Aceptas?" dice Gabrion sonriendo incluso un tanto cariñoso... y esto a ella acaba por derribar todas las defensas de su corazón. Un hombre muy atractivo proveniente del mundo tras la puerta, acaba de pedirle poder cenar con ella, solos, esa misma noche, pero Gabrion, riendo tontamente...

"Jejeje... aunque pensándolo bien... no sé si es buena idea." dice él con cara tonta de circunstancias, señalando con el dedo tras Panache, que se gira... y ve a todas las demás caballeros de la Rosa mirándola muy mal, cómo diciendo _eres una ladrona de hombres guapos, Panache._

"¡Aaaahhh! ¡No me miréis así! ¡No es lo que pensáis!" exclama Panache quejándose tontamente, sonrojada y nerviosa, pero Gabrion, con una palmada en su hombro derecho y sonriéndoe le dice "Quedamos a las nueve entonces... Panache. En la taberna que hay al norte de la ciudad. Adiós"

Gabrion acaba marchándose andando tan tranquilo... y provocando que todas las caballeras de la Rosa, menos Beefeter, que las mira mal, suspiren enamoradas cómo tontas. Ese pedazo de hombre sin duda les tiene el corazón robado (y no sólo a ellas). Aunque parece que se van a quedar con las ganas, porque Gabrion, que por razones evidentes, lo tiene aparentemente fácil para encontrar pareja, en realidad nunca lo ha tenido fácil porque quiere encontrar alguien que de verdad le guste... y le haga sentir bien a su lado, cosa que nos pasa a todos también es verdad. Y quien lo iba a decir, la guapa caballero de la Rosa de ojos verdes y cabello claro corto, ha sido la muy muy afortunada en conseguirlo... aunque sólo sea para cenar juntos. Pero en su cabeza, Gabrion también piensa en otras cosas. Cómo la conspiración que la ministra de defensa de su país intentó impulsar... y que sigue en marcha.

 _ **SEIS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Sala de Guerra y comunicaciones de las JSDF, Ministerio de Defensa. 10:00 PM hora local.**

Cómo ya ocurrió durante la operación de protección de la comitiva de visitantes del otro lado de la puerta en los baños termales de la Posada de Sankai, el ministro de defensa "Otaku" Taro Kano, tiene entre manos un operativo de Fuerzas Especiales e Inteligencia preparado en las últimas horas, para tener seguida la cabeza nuclear francesa, la TN 81, que viaja en un carguero de bandera libia en dirección a Japón.

Kano se planta en la sala subterránea bajo la sede de su ministerio, donde quien ya ve casi a diario, el Coronel Ryuuzaki, le espera. Las y los operarios de las diferentes pantallas y sistemas, permanecen en sus puestos, vestidos en sus uniformes de servicio verdes.

"Buenas noches, señor Ministro. ¿No ha pensado en traerse un bol de palomitas? Esto será entretenido, se lo aseguro." dice con ironía el fornido coronel japonés con barba.

"Ya me gustaría. Pero el médico me lo tiene prohibido. El maldito colesterol. A este paso sólo podré comer verdura cruda." dice el veterano ministro, con el ceño fruncido, sentándose en su butaca, con el coronel plantado a su lado. "¿El carguero ha llegado ya a Yokosuka?" pregunta Taro.

"Sí, señor Ministro. Nuestros agentes de inteligencia colaboran con los de la PSIA para tener vigilado en todo momento el cargamento. Están descargando en el muelle cinco. El tercer envío de materiales y suministros para la fuerza expedicionaria francesa. Piezas de recambio para los vehículos y las armas. Raciones de campaña. Medicamentos. Incluso una batería de misiles tierra-aire para la base aérea de Alnus." explica Ryuuzaki.

"¿? ¿Misiles tierra-aire? ¿Para que?" dice Taro todo extrañado, respondiéndole el coronel "Los franceses lo sugirieron y aunque nosotros les dijimos que en principio no hacían falta para nada, consideran que cómo cualquier otra base aérea, tiene que tener sus propias defensas."

Taro, medio en broma, dice "Desde luego... menudo dispendio el suyo. Si es que ser miembro permanente del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU es una maravilla." cuando una de las operadoras de sistemas de la sala...

" _Jokebox 01, informa a veintidós cero cuatro, de descarga de semilla mortal."_ se oye la voz de una de las operadoras por los altavoces de la sala, mientras la imagen recogida con cámara infrarroja o de visión nocturna es mostrada en uno de los grandes monitores de la sala.

Taro, mirando mal de reojo al coronel, espeta "¿Eso de "semilla mortal" es...", respondiendo serio el coronel Ryuuzaki "Sí, ministro Kano. La cabeza nuclear. Ya sé que no es un nombre muy original. Pero no se nos ha ocurrido otro." dice medio en broma el militar.

"Agh, no importa. Lo que importa y ese será el verdadero dolor de cabeza, que hacer con ella una vez la recuperemos." dice tan tranquilo Kano, pero Ryuuzaki...

"Em... lo lamento, señor ministro. Pero no serán nuestras fuerzas especiales las que intervendrán esta vez." dice el coronel dejando a Taro pasmado "¿Cómo? No me digas que..." y el coronel se lo explica...

"La cabeza nuclear es francesa y será recuperada por las fuerzas especiales de la Armée de Terre, las BFST. Llegaron ayer a Alnus y estarán listas para intervenir. Junto a... una vieja amiga que además, es agente del DGSI." dice Ryuuzaki sonriendo con cara un tanto nostálgica.

"Aaaaa... así que "una vieja amiga". ¿Acaso fuisteis algo más que "compañeros"?" pregunta burlón el ministro, y Ryuuzaki, sonriendo tontamente, sonrojado, cómo si le hubiesen pillado, responde "Jejeje... eee... más o menos, señor ministro. Nos conocemos desde que fui agregado militar de Japón en Francia hace tres años. Es una historia muy larga."

" _Semilla mortal, ha sido subida a vehículo, identificado cómo camión de transporte militar Renault TRM 10000, con matrícula militar 4855 6856. El objetivo pasa a denominarse de ahora en adelante, Alfa 01"_ dice una de las operarias de la sala, ordenando al coronel...

"Que los equipos de vigilancia uno y dos sigan al vehículo por detrás. Equipo de vigilancia tres, al frente. Equipo de vigilancia aérea cuatro, que mantengan la vigilancia desde el aire con nuestros dos drones. Síganlos a distancia prudencial y con absoluta discreción. Debemos asegurarnos que traviesan la puerta de Ginza. Una vez lo hagan... nuestras fuerzas especiales junto a las francesas, harán el trabajo sucio." dice seriamente el coronel, contestando una de las operadoras " _Roger_ ".

"¿Seguro que podemos fiarnos de esa "amiga" tuya y de las fuerzas especiales francesas? ¿No estarán metidas también en la conspiración? Además, que hay de los tipos que siguen adelante con el operativo?" pregunta todo extrañado Kano, explicando Ryuuzaki...

"Ante todo, debemos hacerles creer que todo va sobre ruedas. Sabemos que los que siguen con el operativo son también militares franceses, los cuales acabarán por supuesto detenidos y juzgados ante un tribunal militar de su país por conspiración. De lo que se trata, es que no se den por vencidos, porque de lo contrario, podrían decidir usar la cabeza nuclear cómo una mera mercancía que puedan vender al mejor postor. Por ejemplo... a terroristas islámicos que estarían encantados con hacerse con una y borrar París del mapa. Eso es una idea a la que en el Palacio del Elíseo tienen verdadero terror." explica seriamente el coronel, dejando a Taro Kano sorprendido.

"V va... vaya. Desde luego es un problema. Menudo marrón les dejó mi colega francesa. ¿Quien demonios la habrá asesinado?" dice muy intrigado con la mano en la barbilla, y la respuesta de Ryuuzaki, muy serio, vuelve a sorprender a Taro.

"Quien sabe, señor Ministro. Pero mi modesta opinión es que el Tío Sam quiere apoderarse de la puerta. Y puede que estén dispuestos a usar recursos mucho más extremos que los empleados hasta ahora. Unos que puede que ni siquiera nos podemos llegar a imaginar."

Taro no ha acabado de entender a que se ha referido el fornido coronel japonés con barba ante esta última frase, y es que él también tiene la firme sospecha, que una vez más, los estadounidenses tienen algo que ver con lo que ha pasado en Francia, cómo tantas otras cosas extrañas que pasan de vez en cuando por todo el mundo. Aunque esta vez, sorprendentemente, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos no pinta nada aquí. Sino alguien vinculado a su poder que...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Palacio de la Moneda, Santiago de Chile. 9:15 AM hora local.**

A través del ventanal de su despacho presidencial, ha podido observar con el paso de las semanas, cómo la avenida libertador O'Higgins que terminó hecha un verdadero desastre durante la batalla contra el ejército imperial invasor, ha sido reconstruida y sin signos evidentes de la lucha. Tan sólo una gran placa conmemorativa en memoria de las víctimas inaugurada pocos días antes.

Pero ella, la Presidenta Valentina Blanca, vive ahora, una situación agridulce. Políticamente, pero también personalmente. En un momento dado, su ministro de exteriores, Benjamin Satrusti, entra acompañado del ministro de defensa Gaspar Baute.

"¿Recordando esos malos momentos, Presidenta?" pregunta sonriendo confiado el ministro de exteriores Satrusti, cuando la presidenta, echando un suspiro de melancolía, responde "Aaagghhh... no. Nada." se gira para ellos y se siente en su butaca tras su mesa, al lado del mástil con la bandera chilena y bajo el omnipresente retrato del padre de la patria, O'Higgins.

"Decir que no es nada, no es propio de usted, Presidenta. Algo le preocupa." dice el ministro de exteriores, y la presidenta responde con cierta mala cara...

"Ahora mismo desde los medios peruanos y argentinos nos están dejando verdes. Acusándonos de egoístas e incluso de imperialistas y no sé cuantas absolutas chorradas más." dice la presidenta un tanto indignada.

"Agh, no se preocupe por eso, Presidenta." le responde el joven Baute despreocupado "Eso ha ocurrido de siempre. Siempre hemos sido los odiados y repudiados por el resto de Latinoamérica. Incluso cuando Chile está presidida ahora por alguien que quiere la paz y el entendimiento con todas las naciones vecinas. Desde México hasta Argentina, de Colombia a Brasil, y no digamos ya Venezuela y Cuba, las críticas nos han llovido por habernos metido nosotros solos tras la puerta. Se han olvidado que los ciudadanos secuestrados y desaparecidos en Santiago de Chile, son todos nacionales chilenos."

"Le sugiero que disfrute el momento, Presidenta." dice el más veterano y elegantemente vestido ministro de exteriores Satrusti "Gracias a su brava actuación durante el ataque y su contundente promesa de rescatar a todos nuestros conciudadanos secuestrados y devolverlos a casa sanos y salvos, su popularidad está por las nubes y por supuesto, nuestro partido primero en las encuestas." dice sonriendo confiado con los ojos cerrados, pero la Presidenta, mucho más seria e incluso indignada...

"Eso no me interesa, señores. Si no rescatamos a nuestros conciudadanos desaparecidos más pronto que tarde, el sufrimiento de esas personas habrá sido en vano y nuestra intervención, inútil. Cuando carajos vamos a intervenir?" pregunta con enfado Valentina, respondiéndole Baute con la mirada endurecida...

"Muy pronto presidenta. En cuando las fuentes de inteligencia japonesas infiltradas en el palacio imperial de ese bastardo de Zorzal, nos informen a nosotros y nuestros aliados de la coalición, donde se encuentran exactamente nuestros conciudadanos. Con esa información en la mano, los altos mandos militares decidirán la mejor estrategia posible y actuarán inmediatamente. Lo más probable, es que sea una operación combinada de Fuerzas Especiales y fuerzas aerotransportadas, cómo la que los japoneses realizaron hace medio año en la misma capital imperial, Presidenta."

Valentina, suspira profundamente masajeándose el entrecejo y retumbándose sobre la butaca, pensando por un instante, cuando dice "Y hoy mismo nuestros tanques y ametralladoras defenderán la capital del Imperio Reconstituido de ese bastardo de Zorzal. Entiendo que debemos actuar con prudencia e inteligencia. Pero no me gusta nada meter a nuestras tropas en combate real." dice visiblemente preocupada, pero Baute, de nuevo, le responde con seguridad...

"No se preocupe por nada, Presidenta. Nuestras tropas son profesionales. Harán un buen papel, se lo aseguro. Estarán protegidas por la artillería española y los helicópteros franceses y japoneses. De esta forma, Chile conseguirá una relación diplomática privilegiada con el Imperio Reconstituido de la emperatriz Piña Co Lada." dice Baute contundente, pero Valentina, sin salir de su preocupación...

"No puedo parar de pensar... en lo que ha ocurrido en Francia." dice toda preocupada, respondiendo Baute serio "Lo sé. El General Arrimas ya me lo ha contado. Los jefes e ideólogos de esa conspiración nuclear por decirlo así, han sido asesinados. En este mismo momento, la cabeza nuclear francesa ha llegado a Japón. Aunque no la capturarán hasta que haya atravesado el portal de Ginza."

"Pero..." Valentina, sin salir de su preocupación, dice "¿No tienen miedo de que esa cabeza nuclear... estalle en Alnus?" respondiéndole de nuevo Baute con seguridad "No, no se trata de eso, Presidenta. Los conspiradores pretendían seguramente conseguir una posición de dominio y supremacía absoluta en Alnus y en toda la Región Especial. Con una explosión nuclear ante los japoneses, pero también ante ambos Imperios... querrían hacer una absoluta demostración de poder para decirles, simplemente "ahora aquí, mandamos nosotros".

Valentina, suspirando y echándose la mano a la cara, espeta "Aaagghhh... que absoluta locura. Einstein tenía razón. Sólo hay dos cosas infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana. ¿Llenando la región especial de radiactividad querían demostrar su "poder"? Que absoluta inconsciencia, por Dios." dice Valentina toda indignada, siguiendo "Aunque en lo que no puedo parar de pensar... es en quien habrá tras esos asesinatos en Francia. ¿Podría ser cosa de..." dice muy intrigada, hablando entonces el Ministro Satrusti...

"Se lo está imaginando, verdad? Nuestro propio país sufrió hace más de cuarenta años su mano negra que sigue actuando casi impunemente por todo el globo terráqueo." dice seriamente el ministro de exteriores, y Valentina, sorprendida "La... la CIA?"

"Es lo que creen tanto nuestros colegas franceses cómo japoneses. Los españoles se reservan de opinar de momento, pero el CNI ya investiga si en su país alguien puede estar vigilando sus operaciones en Alnus. Creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo con las nuestras. Aunque oficialmente sean aliados y sus militares no tengan nada que ver, su agencia de inteligencia podría estar tramando algo que de momento, desconocemos." explica Satrusti, y Valentina, que ha estado escuchando atentamente con una mano en su barbilla, toma una decisión.

"De acuerdo. Mandaré la orden ahora mismo a la Dirección de Inteligencia de la Defensa. Y también a la ANI. Hay que averiguar si la CIA tiene agentes en nuestro país y si nos vigilan demasiado de cerca. Quizás llame a Dyrrell un día de estos." dice ella sonriendo confiada, dejando a los ministros un tanto descolocados.

"Pero... Presidenta... no creo que eso sirva de nada." dice Baute descolocado, siguiendo la Presidenta "Ya sé que es un idiota. Pero si no detiene él mismo a sus megalómanas agencias de Inteligencia... quien lo hará?"

Ambos ministros se quedan mirando aun descolocados, pero la Presidenta chilena tiene razón en lo que acaba de decir. Si Dyrrell por si solo no descubre y es obvio que no descubriría jamás que es lo que su principal agencia de inteligencia está tramando, nadie lo descubrirá. Si alguien no se lo cuenta, la CIA seguirá adelante impunemente. Pero ellos... tienen esto previsto.

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS.**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 00:00 AM hora local,**

El convoy de tres grandes camiones de gran tonelaje Renault TRM 10000 acaban de llegar ante la puerta de Ginza cuando ya es medianoche. Han mostrado sus papeles a los policías militares japoneses que custodian la entrada y les han dejado entrar sin problemas. Los conductores y tripulantes de esos camiones, llevan uniformes de camuflaje de la Armée de Térre... pero en realidad son de la Armée de l'Air, grupo de operaciones encubiertas. En el camión de en medio, custodiada por cuatro soldados armados en su interior, está la gran caja verde llena de inscripciones amarillas en sus laterales, que contiene la cabeza nuclear en su interior. Los tres camiones recorren en medio de la oscuridad irreal que hay entre un lado y otro de la puerta. Cuando por fin llegan al otro extremo...

El camión de delante se detiene en seco... porque una mujer negra de uniforme de servicio de la Armée de Terre, con insignias de teniente-coronel en las solapas del uniforme, les detiene con el brazo levantado y la mano abierta. Una mujer de color... con una mirada muy seria.

Los tripulantes del camión de delante, se quedan mirando muy seriamente. A pesar de que no han recibido nuevas instrucciones en días, tenían órdenes de seguir adelante con la operación pase lo que pase. El copiloto del camión de delante, en voz baja al transmisor "Estad preparados. Puede que sea el contacto pero esto es demasiado extraño. Preparaos para repeler un posible ataque."

Y entonces... ella, en voz alta y con absoluta firmeza y seguridad, exclama "¡Bienvenidos a Alnus, Caballeros! ¡Especialmente a usted... capitán Klovert! ¡Por favor, sería tan amable de rendirse ahora mismo usted y sus hombres y entregar sus armas!?"

El copiloto del camión de delante se queda de piedra, cuando inmediatamente, el convoy de los tres camiones es rodeado por completo por varios vehículos blindados ligeros tanto franceses cómo japoneses... y por las fuerzas especiales francesas, las BFST. Los punteros láser de sus fusiles de asalto especiales _H &K 416_ están sobre los cuerpos de los conductores y copilotos de los tres camiones. Creían haber ido desde el puerto militar de Yokosuka y la puerta de Ginza sin ninguna clase de problema e impunemente gracias a sus papeles. Pero les han vigilado y seguido en todo momento. Y al llegar a Alnus...

El capitán Klovert, cerrando los ojos y aceptando su derrota, llama por su transmisor "Chicos. Tirad las armas y salid de los camiones con los brazos en alto. Esto se acabó."

Todos los hombres bajan de los camiones y son inmediatamente retenidos y esposados por los hombres de las policía militar francesa y japonesa de Base Alnus.

"Se supone que eras nuestro contacto, teniente-coronel. ¿Por tan poco te vendes?" espeta el capitán francés capturado con muy mala cara a la teniente-coronel de color, que responde deafiante e incluso con mirada asesina...

"No me diga, capitán. Ni me compro ni me vendo. Simplemente he cumplido con mi deber de asegurar la seguridad nacional de Francia." dice ella muy segura, dejando al capitán de piedra, que exclama "Mierda... eres... eres una agente del DGSI! ¡Nos has vendido desde el principio! ¡Maldita puta!" exclama él muy furioso... cuando entran en escena la General francesa, Annoid Jiuphre y el General japonés, Hazama.

"¡Cierre la boca, capitán!" exclama la General muy seria y mirando con desprecio a esos hombres. ¡Cómo se atreve a manchar su uniforme y la bandera con esa vergonzosa traición hacia su propio país!" grita con ira inusitada, respondiendo el capturado con desprecio "¿Y vosotras me decís eso? ¡Yo y nuestro coronel, hacemos esto para recuperar el honor y prestigio perdidos de Francia!"

"¿Coronel? Ya veo que no está al corriente de lo que ha pasado en nuestro país, capitán. ¿Teniente-coronel Migasho?" y pasándole el relevo a su segunda, ésta explica a sus traidores "Los cabecillas de vuestra trama... han sido asesinados." dice Migasho muy seriamente, dejando a los conspiradores boquiabiertos a más no poder.

"Mierda... por eso... por eso no sabíamos nada de ellos en 48 horas. ¡Mierda!" exclama dominado por el pánico el capitán Klovert, cuando la General...

"Pero eso de ahora en adelante ya no es asunto vuestro. En nuestro país os espera un tribunal militar donde seréis juzgados y condenados por traición y conspiración. Llévenselos, caballeros." y los BFST se llevan a sus compatriotas capturados y enmanillados.

Jiuphre, se acerca a Hazama... y postrándose ante él cómo saludo japonés, dice con absoluto respeto "Mis más sinceras disculpas, General Hazama. En nombre de la Armée de Terre y de Francia, no tengo palabras para expresar lo vergonzosa que resulta esta situación para mi. Lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado." y Hazama, le responde...

"No se preocupe, General. Se las acepto con mucho gusto. Usted no ha tenido en absoluto nada que ver en todo esto. Lo que hay que hacer ahora... es descargar esa peligrosa carga de ese camión." dice todo serio el General japonés.

Y en efecto, entre ocho hombres, descargan la gran caja verde del camión militar francés y la bajan hasta el suelo. La caja, con cierre electrónico, necesita de un código numérico para abrirse. Obligan de nuevo a Klovert a meter el código... y abren la caja. Ahí está: la famosa TN 81 de 300 kilotones ante sus narices. Un objeto un tanto grande y muy pesado, de forma puntiaguda, blanca y con la punta negra.

"Así que esto es lo que pretendían hacer estallar en este mundo. Me sabe mal que hayan asesinado a esa mujer, pero esto no tiene justificación alguna." dice Hazama mirando con mala cara la cabeza nuclear.

"En efecto." le responde Jiuphre en el mismo tono "De todos modos, deberá quedarse aquí una temporada indeterminada."

Hazama se queda a cuadros, sorprendido "Q... de que está hablando?" y ella le responde seria "Mi gobierno teme que en el camino de regreso a Francia alguien filtre la información y la cabeza nuclear acabe en malas manos. Ya sabe. … Terroristas islámicos. Es mejor que por una temporada se quede aquí, debidamente resguardada y asegurada en todo instante. Cuando las cosas se calmen, la devolveremos a Francia. Sé que es una petición inaceptable por mi parte, pero... le pido disculpas de nuevo, General." dice postrándose de nuevo ante Hazama, que pensativo y sopesándolo, al final, se decide

"Aaagghhhh... está bien, de acuerdo. La resguardaremos en el arsenal principal de Base Alnus. Haré que la vigilen las 24 horas del día. Agh... cómo me complican la vida algunos." dice con el ceño fruncido.

"Gracias, General. Ahora lo que toca... es repeler el ataque de Zorzal sobre Italica" dice la General francesa sonriendo confiada. Ahora si, la conspiración nuclear francesa, ha sido definitivamente desmantelada. Había miedo a que hicieran algo con la cabeza nuclear, pero es obvio que al no recibir nuevas instrucciones en dos días, esos hombres no han sabido cómo actuar una vez llegados a Base Alnus. Conspiración que se ha resuelto satisfactoriamente, pero que conseguirlo ha sido más complicado de lo que parece, más que nada, para que tras la puerta, nadie a parte de los gobiernos involucrados, se entere de nada. Pero quien sabe si algún día, alguien se entera.

Pero lo que de verdad ocurre en unas horas... es la primera prueba de fuego nunca mejor dicho para la "coalición de liberación".

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Italica, capital del Imperio Reconstituido. 3:00 AM hora local.**

Plena madrugada sobre Italica. La ciudad, sus murallas, permanecen a oscuras. Hay luna nueva en el cielo y la oscuridad es aun mayor que en una noche normal. Pero cómo bien dijo Gabrion, gracias a los equipos de visión nocturna, además de los de visión térmica, pueden verlo todo a su alrededor perfectamente. En la muralla oeste, precisamente el teniente Phillipe Gabrion y sus hombres, junto a las caballeros de la rosa ya con los lanzadores portátiles de misiles Mistral a cuestas...

"Teniente... esta noche no ha cenado con nosotros. ¿Es cierto lo que me han charlado por ahí?" dice el sargento Kuillon con estúpida sonrisa malvada, cómo queriendo interrogar a su teniente.

Gabrion suspira molesto y desviando la mirada "Agh... si es que no se te escapa nada, eh, Gerard. Qué quieres." dice el teniente francés molesto por lo cotilla que es el sargento a veces.

"Agh, venga, Phillipe. Somos viejos amigos, a mi me lo puedes contar. No lo charlaré a nadie" dice Gerard todo divertido y Gabrion le mira mal con cara tonta pensando _pero si siempre haces todo lo contrario_.

Gabrion, echa un rato la mirada hacia Panache, que permanece atente y vigilante hacia el oscuro horizonte, cuando devuelve la mirada al frente y poniéndose melancólico, explica "Bueno... no sé explicar aun lo que es. ¡Ja! No. claro que sé lo que es. Pero hacía tanto tiempo..." dice todo melancólico Gabrion, porque efectivamente, con Panache Fure Kalgi...

Kuillon, estallando a reír, espeta "¡Jajajaja! ¡Vamos, dilo claramente! ¡Te has enamorado de ella nada más verla, verdad!?" Gabrion simplemente sonríe con aun más melancolía, y Kuillon exclama "¡Joder, teniente, ya era hora! ¡Jajajaja! Ves cómo te decía que no era tan difícil?" exclama todo contento el sargento, pero Gabrion, sin abandonar su cara afable...

"No, no es fácil, Gerard. Nunca es fácil. Es muy guapa, no lo niego. Pero tenía mis dudas. Y en cuando hemos cenado juntos y he podido hablar con ella... es... es justo lo que estaba buscando, Gerard. Es... es inteligente, educada, sensible pero fuerte al mismo tiempo. Y unos ojos tan expresivos... me recuerda a ella." dice aun melancólico. Gerard, extrañado, pregunta "¿Ella? ¿A quien te refieres?"

"Verás..." explica Gabrion recordando tiempos pasados de su vida "Años atrás, de mucho más joven... no era cómo soy ahora. Era el típico capullo gilipollas que por el mero hecho de ser el guaperas del instituto, que tenía a las chicas a mis pies y abusaba de los débiles o raritos... y me creía el rey del mundo. Y lo fui... hasta que Danielle me dejó. Mi primera chica. Ella me hizo abrir los ojos... y darme cuenta de lo estúpido y egocéntrico que era. Jamás la pude recuperar y nunca más supe nada de ella. Pero... por un mero bofetón suyo en la cara y aquella bronca que me metió entre lágrimas... me hizo ver que una cosa es ir de chico malo por la vida, cosa que a las chias no les disgusta... y otra muy distinta, es ir de cabrón por la vida y no respetar la vida de los demás." dice todo sensible Gabrion.

Kuillon serio pero sorprendido "¿Por eso te metiste en el ejército? ¿Porque te importa la vida de los demás?", y Gabrion, sonriéndole triste a su sargento y amigo, dice "Algo así, Gerard. Algo así. Y ya que ahora hay alguien aquí que me empieza a importar y cada vez lo hará más..."

Pero Gabrion no puede terminar de decirlo, cuando desde su transmisor...

" _Aquí Teniente Roig. Responda, teniente Gabrion._ " y Gabrion coge enseguida el aparato "Sí, adelante. Te escucho."

" _Hemos recibido confirmación de los comandantes de las brigadas acorazadas chilena y japonesa. Los han visto con sus infrarrojos llegando por el flanco este. A 7500 metros de nosotros y aproximándose. En cuando se aproximen a menos de 1000 metros de ellos, abrirán fuego con su artillería, así cómo las ametralladoras MG 3 de las trincheras adelantadas._ " dice la voz enlatada de Xavier Roig desde la radio, respondiendo Gabrion con contundencia "Teniente Roig. Que el capitán Itami llame inmediatamente a Alnus solicitando a cuervo negro alfa. Repito. Cuervo negro alfa. Si se trata de todo un ejército entero de entre 40000 y 60000 tropas, necesitaremos el apoyo aéreo sí o sí. Nosotros permaneceremos en alerta en el flanco oeste."

A una distancia de ellos, en la muralla este, donde Xavier, Aitor, Isabel y Manolo, están con los japoneses (Itami, Kuribayashi, Tomita, Kurata, Kuwahara y Kurokawa) con Tuka, Lelei... y Rory, que está en un rincón, con mala cara y la mirada desviada, con los mofletes hinchados, malhumorada por algo.

"Recibido, teniente Gabrion. Ya está hecho. Sus helicópteros y los japoneses estarán aquí en poco más de diez minutos. Dentro de unos minutos llamaremos también a humo blanco delta para que nos envíen unos cuantos cazas. Corto." recibiendo un _Roger_ de Gabrion. Xavier corta su transmisión por radio... y se da cuenta que atrás, Rory está sin duda con mala cara y de mala uva.

"¿? ¿Le pasa algo a Rory? Parece de mala leche." dice Xavier mirándola extrañado, cuando a su lado, Itami le responde tan tranquilo "Ah, no es nada. Un pequeño desengaño amoroso."

"¿Desengaño amoroso?" dice el teniente catalán sin entender nada, hasta que le dice en broma "En ese caso, deberías ir a hablar con ella. Para evitar una catástrofe, jajaja" y Itami, con ridícula mala cara, dice "Lo sé, lo sé."

Itami se acerca a hablar con Rory amable y simpático "Oye, Rory. Vamos, alegra esa cara. Con 961 años no debe ser la primera vez que un hombre te deja plantado." y ella, con el ceño fruncido, le responde "No digas tonterías, Itami. Ni he tenido un desengaño amoroso ni nunca he querido salir con él. Reconozco que es un hombre de buen ver, pero... ya sé perfectamente que por mucho que insista, si él no quiere, no hay nada que pueda hacer." acaba diciendo desviando la mirada, toda tímida.

Itami, un tanto sorprendido "Oh... entonces..." y le dice la semidiosa... con voz de mujer fatal "¿Acaso te has puesto celoso, Itami?" y él, estúpidamente, responde "¿Yo? ¡No, claro que no! Jajajaja. Que tontería" dice con sonrisa boba y Rory le mira con tonta mala cara cómo diciendo _pero que ciego estás a veces, Itami_

"Lo que quiero decir..." dice ella ya más alegre y contenta "Es que ya firmé un pacto de sangre contigo, recuerdas? Tu alma ahora me pertenece. Es decir... que no quiero ni puedo irme con otros hombres. Porque yo quiero estar contigo, Itami. Incluso aunque tú... nunca me aceptes." dice esto último con cara afable, dejando impresionado a Itami que no puede nada más decir que "Rory..." impresionado... cuando tras suyo, el transmisor de Xavier...

" _¡Teniente! ¡Están a punto de llegar al límite del perímetro establecido!_ " exclama la voz enlatada pero fuerzuda y ruda del comandante Raul de la brigada de artillería española, preguntando Xavier a Itami muy serio "Capitán. ¿Permiso para disparar?" pregunta justo cuando entran en escena la emperatriz en persona, Piña, acompañada de su padre, Molt, además de Hamilton.

"¡Itami! ¿El ejército de mi hermano ya está aquí? ¿Cómo vais a verlo con esta absoluta oscuridad?" pregunta Piña contundente pero un tanto nerviosa.

El capitán japonés, pero, muy serio, responde "Piña... no te preocupes por eso. Lo que debe preocuparte, es que a pocos kilómetros ante nosotros, hay un ejército de entre 40000 y 60000 tropas enviadas directamente por Zorzal... para matarte" en cuando dice eso, Piña se queda helada y Molt se indigna profundamente, exclamando "¡Cómo!? ¡Ese hijo mío no tiene cabeza ni corazón humano! ¡Mandar asesinar a su propia hermana! ¡Si su madre levantara la cabeza!"

"Padre, cálmate, ya no podemos hacer nada sobre Zorzal." dice ella intentando tranquilizar a su padre, cuando Itami...

"En realidad debo pedir permiso a vos, majestad, para que esos cuatro grandes "cañones" que veis ahí abajo y otras muchas armas en posiciones más avanzadas, puedan abrir fuego contra el ejército invasor. Recordar que no sólo tú estás en peligro. Tu familia, la corte, tu propio ejército, todos los habitantes de esta ciudad y de tu reino... encontrarían la muerte o la esclavitud. Sólo dinos adelante... y el ataque de Zorzal será desintegrado." dice Itami muy seriamente.

Hamilton, suplicando a su emperatriz, exclama "¡Majestad, hágale caso, por favor! ¡Están aquí para protegernos a todos nosotros! ¡Cómo cuando nos atacaron esos bandidos! ¡Confíe en ellos, majestad!" le dice a una muy seria y pensativa Piña, añadiendo su padre "Ellos fueron nuestros enemigos en el pasado, Piña. Pero si no nos ayudan ahora... será el fin. Deja que los hombres de verde salven tu reino." dice Molt muy seriamente a su hija, finalmente...

"... Está bien. Itami... cómo emperatriz del Imperio Reconstituido... te pido que protejas esta ciudad y sus habitantes." dice Piña mirando seriamente al capitán japonés, que le sonríe incluso cariñosamente, diciendo solamente "Buena decisión, majestad. … ¡Teniente Roig!" le exclama al teniente español.

"Abran fuego. Que las líneas avanzadas disparen bengalas sobre ellos para las ametralladoras. … Acabemos con ellos." dice Itami con una mirada muy decidida, dejando a sus propios compañeros impresionados, y Xavier, sonriendo confiado y saludando a Itami, responde "Sí, señor." cogiendo su transmisor de nuevo "¡Comandante! ¡Tienen permiso usted y las fuerzas acorazadas! ¡Abran fuego!"

Y la batalla, o mejor dicho, carnicería, de un ejército del siglo XXI contra uno medieval, da comienzo. El comandante español, Raul, a un lado de las cuatro piezas de artillería...

"¡Tenemos permiso para disparar! ¡Carguen y apunten los cañones! ¿Distancia del objetivo!?" pregunta a uno de los soldados españoles que observa a la distancia con una cámara térmica, que responde "¡Distancia 7150 metros! ¡Coordenadas, veinte grados norte, cincuenta grados oeste! ¡Fuego efectivo!"

En cada uno de los cañones Santa Bárbara 155/52, operan hasta seis hombres (dos para transportar las municiones, otro para cargarlas, otro para abrir y cerrar la recámara, el operador del sistema automático de tiro y un último, que únicamente tiene que tirar de la cuerda para disparar el cañón), Entre gritos cargan el proyectil, la carga de explosivo para el proyectil, cierran la recamara, con el ordenador del cañón, que introduciendo distancia del objetivo, coordenadas de éste y velocidad del viento, determina automáticamente el ángulo de disparo y la longitud y una vez completado, el comandante Raul grita un contundente "¡FUEGO!" y...

A poco más de siete kilómetros de ellos, Calasta, vestido con su armadura metálica brillante azul, montando su caballo que también lleva armadura en algunas partes, avanza en silencio... rodeado de su ejército de más de 50000 tropas de todo tipo. Él parece absolutamente confiado y seguro de conseguir la victoria. A su lado, su caballero vasallo, mucho más asustadizo...

"Excelencia... esto... no cree... no cree que puede ser una trampa?" dice todo miedoso a su General, y Calasta, demostrando ser el menos inteligente de los tres Generales de Zorzal, espeta "¡Cállate, estúpido! ¡No hay nadie ante nosotros! ¡Antes que se den ni cuenta, su sangre se derramará en nuestras espadas!"

Y en cuando Calasta dice eso... todo el grueso del ejército, es sorprendido por unas bolas de fuego que aparecen de repente en el cielo. Las mismas que los ejércitos aliados vieron... en el primer ataque sobre Italica contra las JSDF. Y al mismo tiempo... oyen cómo cuatro truenos, sonar casi al mismo tiempo, uno tras otro muy seguidos, en la distancia, lejos. Calasta se queda helado, petrificado, al recordar ese mismo sonido. El mismo sonido que oyó de los cañones de 120 mm de los _Leopard 2E_ españoles que vio en Madrid. Y el miedo se hace mucho mayor... cuando un ligero silbido, cómo un zumbido, se hace cada vez más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte... hasta que acaba sobre ellos... con cuatro tremendas y potentísimas explosiones alrededor suyo. En un segundo, centenares, puede que incluso miles de tropas imperiales, han sido eliminadas.

Calasta pero, intenta avanzar entre esas explosiones potentísimas, que vienen seguidas de muchas más. Los gritos de terror de la tropa, son sofocantes. Calasta, montando a su caballo, grita a las centurias de caballería que le sigan "¡SEGUIDME, SEGUIDME! ¡NOS HAN DESCUBIERTO! ¡AVANZAD! ¡AVANZAD! ¡POR EL IMPERIOOOO!" gritando ya más dominado por la locura que la razón.

El Conde Calasta, rodeado por su caballería, avanza a galope, cuando de repente... una lluvia de líneas amarillentas que vienen del frente, muchas, muchísimas líneas amarillentas, que hacen caer a caballos y caballeros agujereados a balazos, con sus propias armaduras echando chispas metálicas por el impacto constante de proyectiles. Y es que a poco menos de 1000 metros de ellos, las trincheras o líneas avanzadas de defensa españolas y chilenas, con ametralladoras _Rheinmetall_ MG 3, han abierto fuego sobre ellos. En una escena que puede recordar y mucho, a la secuencia inicial de _Salvar al Soldado Ryan_ , con las MG 42 alemanas masacrando a los Rangers estadounidenses en Omaha Beach el Dia D, las tropas españolas y chilenas, con sus MG 3, que son herederas directas de las MG 42 de la 2ª guerra mundial, mejorando incluso a estas, con su cadencia de tiro de entre 1000 y 1300 disparos por minuto y su alcance efectivo de hasta 1200 metros y su sonido de fuerte zumbido al disparar, las tropas de caballería imperiales van cayendo cómo moscas. Su única esperanza, son los dragones alados que sobrevolando la batalla, se disponen a atacar directamente en Italica.

Abajo suyo, los dos anti-aéreos, el Oerlikon español y el Tipo 87 japonés abren fuego, abatiendo ya a tres de ellos, pero los demás se aproximan a Italica, dos por la muralla este y otros dos en la sur. Y precisamente en la muralla oeste, donde están los franceses acompañados de Lelei y su hermanastra...

"¿Por qué has querido venir hasta aquí? Es peligroso." le recrimina Lelei a su hermanastra con mala cara, y Arpeggio responde con sus bravuconadas de siempre "¡Cómo voy a dormir con este estruendo!? ¡Además, quiero ver la magia de los hombres de verde en acción!" exclama muy ilusionada cómo una cría.

"Ya te he dicho que no es magia. En el mundo tras la puerta lo llaman ciencia." dice Lelei intentando explicar a su hermanastra, que suelta "¿Eing?" con cara tonta, cuando sobre ellos...

"¡Ahí vienen! ¡Apuntad cómo os he enseñado! ¡Rápido!" exclama Gabrion a las caballeros de la Rosa, que en pocos segundos, apuntan con sus lanzaderas de misiles portátiles... y disparan los misiles tierra aire, abatiendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a tres de los dragones. El que queda se lanza sobre ellos. Lo tienen demasiado encima para que las caballeros puedan usar los misiles, y Gabrion solo con una pistola no puede apuntar a tiempo. Arpeggio se queda paralizada por el miedo cuando ve que el lancero que monta el dragón va a por ella. Y justo cuando Lelei está a punto de hacer uso de uno de sus hechizos para tumbar al dragón... dos ráfagas de 5.56 mm son disparadas sobre el soldado imperial que monta ese monstruo y cae muerto al suelo, acribillado a balazos, mientras la bestia, sale huyendo de allí en dirección norte, ahora ya libre. Arpeggio se ha quedado de piedra, al ver que el sargento francés Gerard Kuillon, ha hecho uso de su magnífica puntería con su FAMAS, y en cuestión de un par de segundos, ha empuñado el arma, apuntado y disparado sobre el enemigo... salvando a Arpeggio de una muerte segura. Kuillon, aun excitado por el fragor de la batalla, le grita "¡Estás bien!? ¡Estás herida!? ¡Dime algo!" exclama él echándole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo... y Arpeggio, sonrojada y totalmente impresionada por ese feo pero muy valiente y magnífico soldado, le coge la mano y él la ayuda a levantarse, diciendo ella toda tímida y aun desconcertada "E.. es... estoy... estoy bien, gracias. Ha... ha sido..." pero Kuillon, le dice "¡Quédate aquí con tu hermanita! ¡No os mováis!" le grita Kuillon regresado con sus compañeros.

Lelei mira de reojo extrañada a su hermanastra, que se ha quedado con cara sonrojada, tonta, soltando "Creo... creo que... creo que me he enamorado" dice Arpeggio tontamente y Lelei, con su voz habitual pero burlándose de su hermana, cariñosamente eso si, le dice "¿De veras? Entonces definitivamente te gustan narizones."

"¡Capitán Itami! ¡Teniente Roig! ¡Más dragones hacia vosotros!" les grita Gabrion por su transmisor.

En la muralla este, donde japoneses y españoles, Xavier grita...

"¡Aitor! ¡La MG 4! ¡Apunta a los caballeros que los montan! ¡Acaba con ellos!" le grita Xavier al sargento Aiguren, que efectivamente, empuña la ametralladora ligera _H &K MG 4_, respondiendo este todo seguro "¡No se preocupe, teniente! ¡Me lo cargaré antes de que se acerque, caguen la ostia!"

"¡Tomita! ¡Ya lo has oído!" le grita Itami al sargento Akira Tomita, que empuña la _Sumitomo Minimi_. Pero cuando se disponen a disparar...

Dos tremendas ráfagas de ametralladora, más bien de cañón-ametrallador de gran cadencia, abaten en un instante a dos dragones, quedando sólo ocho. Los cuatro helicópteros de combate, los dos _Fuji AH-1S Cobra_ japoneses y los dos _Eurocopter EC-665 HAP Tiger_ franceses, han llegado. Con ellos, una fuerza aerotransportada de hasta una docena de helicópteros, seis _Fuji UH-1J_ japoneses y otros seis _Aerospatiale SA-330B_ franceses, con tropas a bordo que abren fuego y lanzan granadas sobre los flancos más externos y dispersos del ejército atacante.

Con una ráfaga de su M197 de triple cañón uno de los Cobra abate uno de los dragones... y lo mismo ocurre con otro por un misil Mistral lanzado desde uno de los Tigre.

Los seis dragones restantes, acaban saliendo de allí intentando huir despavoridos, subiendo altura... justo cuando llegan cuatro cazas desde base Alnus. Los dos F-4 japoneses... acompañados de los dos Super-Etendard franceses. Disparando cada uno de los aparatos uno de sus misiles aire-aire de corto alcance, los _Mitsubishi AAM-3_ y los _MATRA R.550 Magic_ , los cazas abaten en un segundo a cuatro dragones... y los dos últimos restantes, con sus cañones. La "fuerza aérea" del ejército imperial, ha sido aniquilada.

Y sin fuerza aérea... la disciplina del ejército atacante, ha sido destrozada. Y para más confusión, cuando aun es de noche. Quien puede, huye en todas direcciones o retrocede. Los pocos valientes que intentan avanzar... son agujereados por las mortíferas ametralladoras de diseño alemán o despedazados con brutalidad absoluta por los proyectiles de 155 milímetros de la artillería española y los obuses de 105 mm de los tanques Leopard I chilenos y Tipo 74 japoneses. En sólo 15 minutos de batalla... aun más rápidamente que en las batallas de París, Madrid y Santiago... ¾ partes del ejército invasor de Italica... han sido eliminadas antes de poderse acercar ni varios kilómetros a su objetivo: a Italica.

En el fragor de la batalla... Calasta abre sus ojos tras haber permanecido inconsciente por un instante, al haber recibido el impacto de uno de los proyectiles de 155 muy cerca de él. Su cara está completamente cubierta de sangre y es incapaz de oír nada, sólo un pitido incesante en sus oídos, producidos por la potencia de la explosión. Alrededor suyo, los hombres y criaturas variopintas, han iniciado la retirada desordenada y caótica en dirección opuesta. Él intenta gritar a sus tropas que no huyan, que ataquen al enemigo, pero... no puede ni oír su propia voz. Cuando en un momento dado... el fuego de la artillería cesa... así cómo de las ametralladoras... y los helicópteros que sobrevuelan sobre él, van aterrizando y desembarcando "hombres de verde" sobre la zona, sin duda, para comprobar si quedan supervivientes entre el ejército imperial. Van encontrando a muchos desmayados, malheridos... o directamente en estado de shock o habiendo perdido la razón por completo. Hasta que un soldado francés le ilumina a él, al conde Calasta, con la luz de una linterna. Calasta no puede oírle, pero sigue consciente, y cómo ese extraño hombre con esa extraña armadura de tela verde y esa vara de hierro aun más extraña que la de los japoneses, llama a alguien... acercándose otro soldado, un capitán japonés. Hablan entre ellos... y entre los dos lo recogen del suelo. Sin duda, la coalición acaba de hacer un prisionero de guerra que vale su peso en oro, pero que también puede traer problemas.

Cómo estaba previsto, la batalla de Italica, ha terminado en derrota aplastante para las fuerzas del Imperio Rebelde de Zorzal.

Y justo cuando los primeros rayos de sol empiezan a asomar por el horizonte...

Hamilton, muy emocionada "M... ma... majestad... que... hemos... hemos ganado?" dice la joven paje de Piña sin creerse aun lo que ha pasado, y Piña, con cara triste, responde "Sí. Hemos ganado. Pero... por culpa de la inconsciencia de mi hermano... miles y miles de hombres han muerto innecesariamente." dice Piña mirando con tristeza hacia el horizonte humeante. A un lado de ellos...

"¡Capitán! ¡Primer Informe de la situación!" exclama Xavier saludando a Itami, que le responde "Bien, adelante.", y explica el teniente catalán, bajando el brazo...

"¡El comandante Raul informa que han repelido con éxito al ejército invasor! ¡También los comandantes de la fuerza acorazada y de la fuerza aerotransportada! ¡Todos los dragones alados a excepción de uno que ha huido, han sido abatidos! ¡Entre nuestras fuerzas, sólo hemos tenido a tres heridos por flecha! ¡Dos soldados españoles de la línea de defensa avanzada con ametralladoras y otro japonés de las fuerzas aerotransportadas que ha sido atacado por un soldado moribundo por sorpresa! ¡A parte de esos accidentes aislados, ni una sola baja ni herido grave! ¡Tampoco ha habido daños en los vehículos, armas ni aeronaves, capitán!" termina de explicar todo firme con contundencia a Itami, que echando un largo y hondo suspiro de alivio, mirando hacia el incipiente sol naciente en el horizonte aun humeante por la batalla, dice...

"Aaaiigghhh... que manera de estropear una salida de sol tan bonita." dice con mirada seria e incluso un tanto triste... cuando se da cuenta de algo "¿? Ahora que lo pienso... y Rory? ¡Tuka, has visto a Rory!?" pregunta sin saber donde se ha metido la semidiosa, respondiéndole Tuka "Puesss... mientras estabais todos distraídos observando la batalla... ha salido corriendo para allá. Ya sabes por qué, papá." dice la elfa rubia de ojos azules señalando hacia la zona de batalla, a lo que Itami, con mala cara, espeta "Puede que sea mejor así. Si se hubiese puesto cómo se pone cuando hay una batalla y muerte cerca, menuda imagen habría dado a los extranjeros. Suerte que esa chilena, la Antonella, no estaba por aquí. Le habría destruido el mito." y es hablar de Rory... para que aparezca, junto a los chilenos y los franceses que se reúnen todos en el mismo sitio.

"¡Rory! ¡Lelei! ¿Dónde estabais!? ¡Por un momento me habíais preocupado!" exclama Itami preocupándose por ambas chicas, cómo si fuese su hermano mayor. Respondiendo primero Lelei...

"He estado con los franceses, Itami. Con sus "misiles" han abatido a varios dragones y... mi hermanastra... esto..." se gira para atrás... y todos ven que efectivamente, Arpeggio está cogida del brazo derecho del sargento Gerard Kuillon, sonriendo tontamente, y él igual porque no puede creerse que su sueño de ligarse una mujer de pechos grandes se haya hecho realidad.

Itami, con ridícula cara, espeta "Vaya. El amor es ciego nunca mejor dicho. Que pareja más rara." cuando vuelve a centrarse y "¡Oh! ¡Rory! ¿Dónde has estado!?"

Rory, mirándole mal de reojo, responde "Tú que crees, eh? Soy apóstol de Emroy. Le he ofrecido en sacrificio la vida de unos cincuenta soldados imperiales que he encontrado huyendo despavoridos hacia el sur. Antes que se convirtieran en bandidos y matasen a inocentes... les he ofrecido una muerte honrosa y bella con mi hacha." dice mirando con una sonrisa fría a su hacha, que a todos les hace helar la sangre.

"Jejeje" riendo tontamente con cara ridícula de circunstancias, Itami dice "Me alegro por ti, Rory, jejeje. Aigh..." acaba suspirando bajándose de hombros.

Aitor, mirando el retrato de su familia en su casco, acaba sonriendo aliviado, al haber sobrevivido a aquello, cuando Kuribayashi le dice "Ahora podrás decirles a tus tres hijas que su papá ha sido un gran héroe" dice la sargento japonesa sonriéndole.

Aitor, riendo sonrojado con la mano en el cogote, responde "Jajaja. No ha sido para tanto. A penas he disparado unas pocas ráfagas de la MG 4 contra los dragones. No he hecho nada." y Kuribayashi dice en broma "¡Es igual! ¡A ellas les encantará saber que su papá se preocupa tanto por ellas! Además..." dice ella insinuante (pero no es lo que creéis, malpensados).

"¿? El que" dice el grandote y fornido sargento vasco sin entenderlo, exclamando Kuribayashi "¡En cuando volvamos a Alnus tú y yo nos encerraremos en el gimnasio! ¡Quiero que me enseñes a desarrollar unos músculos tan bien formados cómo los tuyos!" exclama toda decidida Shino a Aitor, que con la mano en el cogote, responde "Jejeje, cómo quieras. Aunque... no creo que lo necesites, sargento Kuribayashi. Ya estás muy fuerte y sana. Y eso, al cabo Kurata, hace que le gustes mucho." dice el vasco todo amable y sonriente... y provocando que Kuribayashi se ponga enseguida sonrojada y tímida.

"¿Eeeeehhh? Pero... pero que dices, Aitor? Yo... yo no..." dice Kuribayashi haciéndose y mucho la estrecha de golpe, y Aitor, extrañado "¿Por qué te pones así? ¡Caguen la ostia cómo sois las mujeres, jajaja! Sólo te lo he dicho porque... cómo anoche dormí con Kurata en la cama de al lado y el, no sé por qué, no paraba de decir tu nombre en sueños..."

Kuribayashi se pone aun más sonrojada. ¿Significa eso que ella...

A otro lado de ellos, Mari se acerca a hablar con Xavier y...

"Teniente Roig" dice ella toda educada a Xavier, que sorprendiéndose "Ah. Sar... sargento Kurokawa. No... no la había visto, jajaja" dice sonrojado y nervioso.

"¿Que tal la mano? ¿Aun no se ha quitado el vendaje? Déjeme un segundo." y en un momento, ella le retira el vendaje que Xavier aun llevaba en la mano derecha... cogiendo él la mano de ella, causando que Kurokawa se sonroje, cuando Xavier le dice, sonriendo cariñosamente...

"Perdona... por lo del otro día. Me puse tan nervioso que... esto... me gustaría saber si... cuando regresemos a Alnus... o... cuando nos den permiso, yo... yo..." Xavier no se atreve a decirlo, cuando ella, dejándole a él completamente sorprendido, dice con su preciosa sonrisa "Eres de Barcelona, verdad? Siempre he querido visitar tu ciudad. Iré contigo con mucho gusto."

Xavier se ha quedado parado, pero sonriendo igualmente con cariño, le hace que si con la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, Tuka se acerca a Isabel...

"¡Isabel! ¿Estás bien!?" le pregunta preocupándose por quien sin duda ya ha hecho muy buenas migas. La cabo primero española, responde "Sólo un poco cansada, Tuka. Gracias. Menos mal que alguien se preocupa por mi." dice Isabel sarcástica, cuando Tuka le dice toda alegre "Espero que pronto volvamos a Alnus. Quiero que me lo enseñes."

"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres, Tuka?" dice Isabel sin entenderlo en un principio, hasta que... "Ah, quieres decir..."

"¡Sí!" exclama la elfa con ilusión. "Quiero volver a verte tocar ese instrumento tan bonito. Y también quiero aprender a tocarlo. Y ese otro instrumento de tu mundo... que... cómo se llamaba?" dice rascándose la cabeza, despistada.

Isabel, sonriéndole con cariño, cómo si fuese su hermana pequeña, le responde "Piano, Tuka. Se llama Piano. Hablaré con el General Gutiérrez a ver si pueden traer uno para Alnus. Puede ser bonito que los habitantes de este mundo aprendáis un poco de nuestra música."

Tuka, muy ilusionada, exclama "¡De verdad!? ¡Gracias, Isabel! ¡Eres genial! ¡Jajajaja!"

Y también, cuando llegan los chilenos, y concretamente Antonella Gracia...

"Roooryyyyy" dice la atractiva cabo chilena toda infantil... y poniéndose la semidiosa con la cara azul del horror: su fan número uno en Chile y quien sabe si en toda Latinoamérica, ha hecho acto de presencia. "Ah, ho... ho... hola, Antonella. Jajaja" riendo Rory con estúpida cara de circunstancias cómo diciendo _Oh no, otra vez, no_

"Me prometiste una selfie juntas, recuerdas? Y que me firmarías mi casco. Y Sabes que? ¡Quiero hacerme un tatuaje con tu nombre!" dice Antonella sin dejar su tono rollo fan adolescente, Y Rory, con cara aun ridícula, pregunta "¿Qué? Qué... que es un tatuaje?" pero cuando lo acaba de preguntar, sale de allí corriendo, escondiéndose tras Itami "¡Itami! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡No soporto ser tan famosa en tu mundo! ¡Esta loca no me deja en paz!"

Y lo único que consigue la semidiosa de la muerte, que quien lo iba a decir, se siente agobiada por una sola fanática suya, es que todos estallen a reír. La batalla de Italica, ha terminado. Uno de los ejércitos de Zorzal, al menos ¾ partes de él, han sido eliminadas... y su líder y General del ejército atacante, el Conde Calasta, ha sido capturado vivo aunque muy malherido, por las fuerzas de la coalición de liberación. Ahora, con Italica asegurada, la coalición de liberación puede avanzar hacia la antigua capital imperial... y desde allí, a la capital de Zorzal. Porque muy pronto, por fin sabrán donde mantiene los prisioneros capturados en París, Madrid y Santiago de Chile.

Pero... el resultado de esta batalla, no sólo ha servido para salvar Italica y a Piña en persona. También para debilitar aun más la posición de Zorzal... siguiendo exactamente lo que Tyuule quiere con su venganza. Pero en realidad, también ha servido para...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA). Langley, Virginia, Estados Unidos. 7:00 PM hora local**

Él y el edificio en el que tiene que desempeñar su trabajo "oficial" tienen una extraña relación. La sede central de la CIA, un edificio rodeado de innumerables plazas de aparcamiento... y de muchas hectáreas de bosque. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que él es algo único y diferente entre la masa. Un hombre que controla en buena parte, más que la Seguridad Nacional de la nación más poderosa del mundo, sus intereses más ocultos y las más pestilentes cloacas de sus intereses de poder, conspiraciones y manipulaciones, por todo el planeta... también en su propio país... y en el mismo epicentro de su poder: Washington D.C.

A veces, a solas, le gusta visitar el monumento a Abraham Lincoln, porque él también siente cierto respeto por aquellos líderes grandes o interesantes que han tenido su país a lo largo de la historia. Pero especialmente por uno en concreto, que, recordado por ser el único presidente que tuvo que dimitir de su cargo por el escándalo Watergate... fue también el Presidente que tuvo conocimiento y aprobó el proyecto que el "viejo loco" empezó e impulsó durante su mandato. El Presidente fue Richard Nixon... y el proyecto fue el 2/71. Haciendo referencia precisamente al año en que se puso en marcha: 1971.

Pero lo que aquel Presidente ignoró y olvidó por su forzada dimisión... ahora él ha rescatado del olvido más de 45 años después. Porque el "viejo loco" sigue vivo... y él, cómo el flamante Director General de la CIA, Richard Stravinski, junto a su igualmente inquietante e inteligente segundo o ayudante, lo que quiera que sea, Robert Talmer, lo vuelven a poner en marcha.

Stravinski, se levanta de su sillón de su enorme y ultra moderno y futurista despacho, completamente blanco, con enormes pantallas en una pared y un toque de color, por las dos banderas en sendos mástiles a ambos lados de su mesa, la de la Organización que Dirige y la de las Barras y Estrellas de los Estados Unidos de América... bajo el retrato de su comandante en jefe: el Presidente Dyrrell. Cuando Talmer, hombre negro elegantemente vestido con traje y corbata perfectas a medida... y cara y mirada absolutamente frías que hielan, hace acto de presencia.

"Señor." dice Talmer acercándose a Stravinski. "Él ha vuelto, señor. Quiere agradecerle haber depositado su confianza en él para esa misión de alto riesgo en Francia." dice fríamente Talmer.

Stravinski, acercándose a la única planta que hay en todo el despacho y acariciando las hojas, con su muy inquietante cara con su mirada oculta bajo el reflejo de sus gafas perfectamente impolutas, responde...

"En las pruebas que realizó en su momento demostró que ellos también se ven afectados. Habría sido una verdadera lástima manchar la felicidad ingenua de ese mundo con las consecuencias de la radiactividad." se gira, descubriendo una mirada fría, más bien... acojonante, en sus ojos. "Esa estúpida no volverá a meter su trompa en los malos olores. Aunque... debido a uno de nuestros hombres..."

"Lo sé, señor." le responde Talmer "Graham Morris. Consiguió filtrar algo de información del proyecto 2/71 a los japoneses. Y parece que los demás países de la coalición pueden sospechar algo. Nos hemos encargado de él. Cómo usted ordenó no se le matará. Le hemos aplicado el protocolo 301 y le hemos abandonado en Nueva York. Vivirá el resto de sus días cómo un pobre y abandonado vagabundo... sin recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado ni de si mismo."

Y entonces, Stravinski, cómo una extraña y horripilante mezcla entre el Sr. Burns y el Inspector Lunge, suelta "Excelente." añadiendo con sonrisa malvada muy inquietante "Me encanta servir a completos estúpidos. Sea al Congreso o a ese completo imbécil de Dyrrell... este trabajo es apasionante. Pero no será más que un puro trámite para unir ambos mundos en uno solo... y ser nosotros quienes dictaminemos los destinos de sus inocentes habitantes. … Ser un único Dios para un único mundo." termina diciendo con una acojonante mirada fría.

"Le traigo novedades sobre el otro mundo, señor. La coalición internacional ha repelido sin ninguna dificultad el ataque de Zorzal sobre Italica. … Justo cómo sigue el guión, señor."

Stravinski, una vez más, sonriendo con maldad y regresando a su mesa, dice "Excelente", sentándose en un borde de su mesa y cruzándose de brazos "No obstante... hay otras variables del guión que pronto tendremos que desarrollar. Encargarnos de quienes hayan tenido contacto con la información sustraída en Japón. Debilitar la posición de la fuerza expedicionaria en Alnus. Y sobre todo... empezar primero que nada... con hacer caer de una vez al Imperio de Zorzal... para después a todos los demás... hasta traer el vacío de poder... que ocuparemos nosotros. … Esos barbudos armados de Siria serán perfectos para destruirlo. Avisa al viejo loco de que lo prepare todo." Dice muy seriamente con su inquietante mirada a su fiel ayudante, que responde...

"Entendido, señor. Señor... sobre lo de debilitar la posición de fuerza de Base Alnus... tengo... ideas al respecto. Ideas que seguro que usted comparte." dice fríamente, en el mismo tono que su jefe.

"Lo he leído, Talmer." dice Stravinski, que explica... algo increíble "No sabía que el hijo de aquel brillante experto japonés en electrónica experimental... que participó en el desarrollo originario del proyecto 2/71, es ahora un soldado "Otaku" de las JSDF." dice soltando una fría e inquietante risa, para seguir en el mismo tono "De no haberse casado con esa maldita mujer que descubrió su secreto y del amigo de su padre a quien se lo reveló todo." dice con una muy inquietante cara afable.

"¿Señor?" pregunta igualmente extraño su segundo, queriendo instrucciones claras que cumplir, y Stravinski...

"Tienes mi autorización, Talmer. … Acabad con todos ellos. Pero especialmente... Con la madre de Youji Itami." acaba diciendo con una muy inquietante sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Definitivamente, Richard Stravinski tiene malas, muy malas intenciones en la puerta... que ni siquiera hablando deja claras. Sólo en su cabeza sabe de lo que realmente se trata. Pero lo que acaba de rebelar, sobre el pasado... de la familia de Itami, es verdaderamente espeluznante. ¿Acaso resulta que Itami creyó vivir en una familia normal durante toda su vida? ¿Su vida familiar de pequeño y adolescente resultó más bien... una mentira? ¿Eso cambia por completo lo que ella, la madre de Itami, asesinó a su esposo cuando Itami tenía 13 años?

Y es que la batalla por defender y proteger Italica y a la Emperatriz Piña del ataque de Zorzal... puede ser un juego de niños comparado con las conspiraciones de poder que aun pueden estallar por apoderarse de todo un mundo. Una conspiración que empezó incluso... mucho antes que muchos de los protagonistas de esta historia nacieran... o les manipularan la memoria. Porque cómo dijo William Shakespeare "la memoria es el centinela del cerebro". Y en esta historia concreta, la memoria será el centinela... que permitirá a la historia avanzar... y evitar que el mal absoluto se apodere del mundo tras la Puerta de Ginza.

 _Y hasta aquí el octavo capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí." Podéis estar seguros que la cosa, a partir del siguiente capítulo, os sorprenderá, e incluso creo que os puede desconcertar. Yo mismo me sorprendo a veces de lo que soy capaz de crear cuando me pongo a crear y pensar un poco. Y es que aunque cómo dijo "Alex" en "La Naranja Mecánica" de Stanley Kubrick (película y libro no aptos para todos los públicos y todos los intelectos):"El pensar es para los atristos, pero los omniosos cuentan con la inspiración y con lo que el Señor manda". Creo que el pensar lo que se escribe y que lo que has escrito te haga pensar... es algo que no sé por qué, me gusta. Desde luego hoy he trabajado demasiado, estoy espeso, jajaja. Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, que la historia, aunque ahora Itami y compañía han metido un primer gol en toda la escuadra a Zorzal, la trama conspirativa hasta ahora paralela y secundaria... irá convirtiéndose, poco a poco, en la principal. Lo dicho, que de ahora en adelante, si que la cosa se pondrá interesante de verdad. ¡Ah! Deciros que durante ese mes de julio tendré menos tiempo libre, así que sólo podré colgar un capítulo por semana y no dos cómo hasta ahora. Pero a partir de agosto, que lo tendré completamente libre, lo adelantaré mucho más rápido. Nada más. Agradecer cómo siempre los reviews recibidos hasta ahora y por favor, seguid comentando, gracias!_

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "RedSS": Muchas gracias por tu comentario y saludos a Chile desde España, jajaja. En absoluto Chile le quita ningún protagonismo a los demás personajes de Francia, España y Japón. Te prometo que los personajes chilenos, y el ejército del país que representan, también tendrán sus momentos de protagonismo o de historietas paralelas. Y que entiendo que por haber elegido precisamente Chile entre todos los países latinoamericanos, esto hace que a muchos lectores peruanos, argentinos, bolivianos, o de donde sea, les haga quizás un poco de repelús leerlo. Yo simplemente les digo a ellos, pero también a ti, que esto es una comunidad de escritores y lectores, no de políticos y política, y de lo que se trata es de ficción y entretenimiento, aunque se base en la realidad. Puede que te suene un poco contradictorio, pero es lo que pienso y lo que creo. Espero sigas leyendo mi fanfic y espero más comentarios tuyos muy pronto._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Vaas": Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro que encuentres la lectura de mis escritos fluida y agradable, porque procuro que lo sea. Un fanfic es cómo una pizza. Si la masa (la escritura y ortografía) no es buena, los ingredientes (los personajes y la historia), no consiguen quedar buenos. Si lo tienes todo en cuenta, la cosa te sale mucho mejor y el lector lo agradece. Y sobre lo del crossover... no sé que decirte, sinceramente. Yo es que lo de los videojuegos ya lo tengo bastante oxidado. En cambio, soy muy cinéfilo y de series. Y en este aspecto, para encontrar inspiración e incluso algo especial que quiera transmitir a lo largo de esta historia, me resulta muy útil. Y sí, lo de los horrores de la guerra también quiero transmitirlo en este fanfic. Algo que por mis estudios de historiador, he aprendido sobradamente. Espero volver a verte y comentar más capítulos de lo que estoy creando._

 _P.D. Contestando al cuarto review de "Charly Meiou": Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Todos tenemos siempre algo que hacer o con que estar ocupados. Disculpas aceptadas, jajaja. No sé si es broma o eres un poco sádico (modo irónico). No, bromas a parte, en este episodio habrás tenido lo que quieres o eso espero, una nueva batalla entre un ejército medieval y una fuerza militar del siglo XXI. Aunque más que batalla, ha sido más bien cómo una mosca siendo aplastada con una paleta del bazar chino, porque la desproporción de fuerzas es tal que ha sido más bien una masacre. Te digo pero, que más adelante, bastante más adelante... las fuerzas de la coalición entablarán combate con un enemigo "de igual a igual" y del que se habla mucho en los medios en los últimos años. Y cómo ya he dicho a otro comentario anterior... la conspiración de la CIA, poco a poco, estará totalmente vinculada con la trama principal de esta historia. Más que nada porque al final has visto, que los padres de Itami... escondían en realidad un terrible secreto que su hijo deberá descubrir. Cómo decía Vicentín de "La Hora Chanante": No te digo na y te lo digo to. Espero ansioso tu próximo comentario y saludos desde España!_

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "jawad fan": Em... vamos por partes, porque contigo no sé ni por donde empezar. Primero que nada, si vas a escribirme, por favor revisa tu ortografía antes de colgar tu comentario, porque hay unas faltas que hacen daño a la vista. Sino puedes escribir el comentario en inglés, que igual lo entenderé, escríbelo en tu idioma (que se supone es el francés) y no pasa nada, que para eso está el traductor de google. En segundo lugar... de donde sacas eso que digo que todos los hombres franceses son guapos o feos o no se que? Mira en España tenemos un dicho: en todos sitios se cuecen habas. Es decir, que hombres o mujeres guapos y feos, los hay en todas partes, EN TODAS, incluido en Francia, en España, en Japón, o en donde sea. Gabrion es francés porque ha nacido en Francia, pero si hubiese nacido en cualquier otro lugar, seria de ese otro lugar... y seguiría siendo guapo, así de simple. Por si no te lo has leído bien, el teniente español y catalán Xavier Roig también es guapo, y no por eso todos los catalanes somos guapos, verdad? Es de lógica elemental. Además, porque el compañero y amigo de Gabrion, Gerard Kuillon, sí es feo, y no por eso deja de ser un personaje interesante, porque es lo que me interesa realmente, no crear personajes guapos o feos, sino INTERESANTES Y CON PERSONALIDAD. Y finalmente... Rory... una ramera o una p***? Em... vamos a ver. Creo que no has entendido un par de cosas del personaje de Rory. Ella no es ninguna "ramera", por la sencilla razón que es una divinidad, un ser inmortal que sin embargo, hasta que cumpla el milenio y se convierta en un Dios completo, puede vivir y vive de hecho cómo una mujer humana, a pesar de tener 961 años. Una mujer que no es precisamente una recatada o un ejemplo de castidad, al menos con Itami. Y una cosa es encapricharse o alegrarse la vista con un hombre guapo, por qué no, y otra muy distinta, es seducirle o incluso intentar tirarle los tejos, cosa que con Gabrion JAMÁS HA HECHO Y JAMÁS HARÁ. Por que? Porque ella está únicamente por Itami. ¿Y por qué le gusta? Más que porque le gusta, porque Rory firmó un pacto de sangre con Itami justo antes de partir para combatir al dragón de fuego... y en consecuencia, el daño que reciba Itami lo recibirá ella... y sobre todo, cuando Itami muera, su alma le pertenecerá a ella para siempre. Además, en mi historia (si la sigues), el personaje de Rory tiene un pasado que nada tiene que ver en realidad con el que nos han vendido hasta ahora en el manga y el anime. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. Y porque además, porque ya habrás visto en este episodio, que Gabrion ha encontrado de verdad a una chica para él interesante, cómo es la caballero de la Rosa Panache Fure Kalgi, porque es lo que realmente busca él: una chica interesante. ¿Lo has entendido todo ya? De nada. Espero haberte contestado y no la tomes conmigo por favor, pero es que leer lo que has dicho de Gabrion y Rory... en fin, termino ya. Si vuelves a comentar, recuerda, revisa tu ortografía o escríbelo en tu propio idioma que a mi no me importará. Gracias, perdona por el tono empleado, de verdad, y saludos desde España._


	10. Cuando se destapa la caja de Pandora

**Capítulo 9. Cuando se destapa la caja de Pandora**

 _ **20 DE ENERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Palacio Imperial, capital del Imperio Rebelde 1:00 PM hora local.**

Lleva meses interpretando el papel del cocinero favorito del emperador Zorzal. Papel que el cabronías del emperador, se traga sin más y sin sospechar lo más mínimo. Aunque quien por sus maneras y poder que ha alcanzado, nadie lo diría que es su esclava, Tyuule, siempre le mira con desconfianza, pero ve que a veces ella también... se sonroja un poco cuando le mira, aunque él aun no entiende por qué, cosa que no puede evitar que le cause cierta intriga. Y eso es... porque obviamente, ella hace cierto tiempo que siente algo por él.

En el palacio Imperial, es la hora de comer, y Zorzal y sus acompañantes, degustan la comida que precisamente él, el Cabo Furuta Hitoshi, les prepara para todos sus indeseados comensales. Pero que gracias a eso, los mantiene tan contentos sin que se preocupen lo más mínimo si es lo que realmente es: un espía de las JGSDF que informa periódicamente a Base Alnus de sus movimientos, intenciones, y por supuesto, intimidades y secretos. Aunque de lo que de verdad debe informar, es del paradero de los prisioneros que sus ejércitos capturaron un mes antes en París, Madrid y Santiago de Chile. Algo de lo que ya tiene cierta información pero aun debe saber exactamente dónde, para que la operación de rescate definitiva se lleve a cabo.

Mientras en la cocina de palacio, prepara el que sería el segundo plato del banquete...

"¡Tú! ¡El cocinero!" le grita uno de los dos guardias de palacio de malas maneras, haciendo instantáneamente Hitoshi, el papel que debe interpretar de mero cocinero "¿Eh? ¿Quien, yo?" dice haciéndose el despistado, señalándose con el dedo.

"¡Su majestad el Emperador Zorzal quiere verte ahora mismo! ¡Síguenos!" exclama el guardia de armadura morada, siguiéndole Furuta que deja la comida a cargo de los demás cocineros de palacio. Tras andar por los pasadizos del más pequeño pero igualmente omnipresente palacio imperial, acaban llegando a la gran sala del trono imperial, donde en largas mesas rectangulares, la corte, los nobles afines, toda la parafernalia imperial que quiere seguir con la guerra contra Japón, están ahí, comiendo, atiborrándose más bien, ciegos de vino, mientras el pueblo llano pasa más bien penurias y prohibiciones.

"Majestad. Aquí le tiene." dice el jefe de la guardia de palacio, postrándose hacia el emperador con el brazo sobre su pecho. Furuta se mantiene con cara de despistado... pero llevando atrás, bajo su pantalón, la _Minebea M-9_ siempre cargada y a punto para usarla en caso de emergencia. Cuando Zorzal, con la boca llena, masticando la carne que le ha preparado el espía japonés, se le acerca con cara de pocos amigos, se traga la comida y...

"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Eres un genio!" exclama todo contento Zorzal, con sonrisa estúpida en su cara, dando palmadas sobre los hombros del cocinero "¡El mejor cocinero que haya pasado nunca por palacio! ¡No quieres contarme tu secreto para obtener tan deliciosa carne, pero no me importa! ¡Hoy estamos de celebración porque mi padre ya debe de estar de regreso y esa traidora de Piña ya debe de estar muerta! ¡Así que hoy te dejaré que te comas las sobras! ¡Jajajaja!"

Sí, así trata a Zorzal a sus criados, cocineros o vasallos cuando está de buen humor: dejándoles poco o nada de lo que él gasta o malgasta. Pero mientras Zorzal le sigue felicitando por lo mucho que le gusta la carne y las salsas que le prepara, Furuta ve que Tyuule le mira de reojo con su cara de póquer. Una cara no precisamente amable... pero con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. En cuando ella se da cuenta que Furuta Hitoshi le mira... ella se hace aun más la enfadada y desvía la mirada... con la cara aun más sonrojada. Aunque ella sea la antigua reina de las guerreras conejo, y su carácter sea el que es, en sus más íntimos pensamientos, ya sabemos lo que le pasa por la cabeza cuando ve a aquel cocinero.

Una alegría, la de Zorzal, que más bien le durará poco. Porque Furuta ya sabe que su ejército fue arrasado y su comandante, el Conde Calasta, capturado e ingresado en el hospital militar de Alnus. Noticia que obviamente, Zorzal puede tardar aun una semana larga en saber, hasta que los mensajeros de su ejército, a galope de caballo, lleguen y le informen de su estrepitosa derrota. Pero entonces, uno de los comensales, un noble viejo y pervertido...

"¡Majestad, cuéntenos otra vez lo de esas esclavas! ¡Las... cómo ha dicho que se llaman? ¡Las chilenas, sí, eso!" exclama el viejo noble sonrojado y con cara boba por el vino, y Zorzal, con su habitual chulería, prepotencia e incluso desprecio hacia las vidas ajenas, espeta "¡JA! ¡Sólo son un dolor de cabeza! ¡Encima que las honro con que puedan dar a luz a un bastardo mío, lo único que hacen es llorar y suplicar en una lengua que no entiendo para nada! ¡Son unas auténticas bellezas, pero también unas estúpidas! ¡JA!" exclama prepotente cómo si nada, cuando el mismo conde imperial, ya con cara absoluta de maníaco sexual, limpiándose las babas de la boca, pregunta "Eeegghh... jejeje... lástima que esas esclavas sean de su propiedad, majestad. Seguro que lo pasaría muy bien con ellas." al lado de ambos, Tyuule, les mira de reojo con cara de póquer, pero en su cabeza, piensa con absoluto desprecio y repugnancia hacia ellos _algún día pagaréis por esto, cerdos repugnantes. Yo mismo os la cortaré para que no volváis a violar nunca más a ninguna otra mujer._

Cuando Zorzal añade "Por culpa de ellas y demás esclavos que capturamos en esos países extranjeros, tengo los calabozos de la fortaleza de Kylystia completamente abarrotados. Nadie quiere comprarlos. Los únicos que me sirven de algo son los veinte japoneses que capturamos en... en..." dice despistado sin recordar el nombre, cuando Tyuule le dice "En Francia, majestad. Puedo aconsejarle que se deshaga de ellos pronto. Ya que esos países no quieren saber nada de vos... de que os sirven." dice ella con su voz seductora hacia Zorzal.

"¡JA! No me digas lo que ya sé, esclava. Limítate a comer lo que quieras por un día que puedes." exclama todo prepotente y chulo, cuando, levantándose de su silla o trono, y levantando también su copa de vino de oro al aire, grita "¡Vamos todos, levantad vuestra copa de vino! ¡Gritad conmigo! ¡POR LA DERROTA DEL FALSO IMPERIO! ¡MUERTE A LOS TRAÍDORES Y A NUESTROS ENEMIGOS EXTRANJEROS! ¡GLORIA AL IMPERIO VERDADERO! ¡GLORIA A MI, EL ÚNICO LÍDER VERDADERO DEL IMPERIO!" exclama todo orgulloso, más bien con cara de perturbado, exclamando los demás comensales "¡GLORIA!"

Pero mientras hablan, comen, se emborrachan y celebran una victoria que nunca ha existido, Furuta regresa a su puesto... y Tyuule, sin decir nada, se levanta de su silla... y le sigue a distancia. Porque cómo ya he dicho, ella sospecha de él de hace tiempo. Pero también... siente algo extraño dentro de ella cada vez que le ve, que no sabe entender ni explicar que es, porque nunca lo había experimentado antes. Se da cuenta que Furuta no regresa a la cocina, sino a las dependencias de los criados o de servicio. Que entra en una habitación pequeña y cierra la puerta. Sin hacer ruido se acerca hacia esa puerta, y pegando su oreja de conejo, escucha...

"Estación cero guam cero, estación cero guam cero. Aquí júpiter juno cinco. Transmisión de información de nivel cinco. Alta prioridad. Repito. Transmisión de información de nivel cinco. Alta prioridad." respondiendo enseguida en el altavoz de su radio ocultada y escondida de todo el mundo " _Aquí estación guam cero. Adelante, júpiter juno cinco."_

"Conseguida pista altamente fiable del paradero de los ciudadanos desaparecidos en el triple ataque enemigo. Repito. Altamente fiable. Según el propio emperador Zorzal, se encuentran en un lugar llamado Fortaleza de Kylistia. Repito. Kylystia. Ka i ele i ese te i a. Volveré a transmitir en cuando tenga más y más precisos datos. Transmitido a trece horas, diecisiete minutos y cuarenta segundos. Fin de transmisión." respondiendo la voz enlatada del transmisor " _Júpiter Juno cinco. Recibido. Transmitiremos la información inmediatamente al General Hazama. Estación cero guam cero, fin de transmisión."_

Furuta Hitoshi, sonríe satisfecho por haber conseguido por casualidad también es verdad, información vital para localizar a todos los ciudadanos japoneses y de las demás nacionalidades secuestrados y esclavizados por Zorzal. Pero también sonríe, muy maliciosamente, Tyuule, que no puede creer tener tanta suerte: acaba de descubrir que los japoneses tienen un espía dentro. Aunque su maliciosa sonrisa de venganza hacia Zorzal... se ve por un instante truncada otra vez por esa extraña sensación que tiene al pensar en él: en Furuta Hitoshi. Menea la cabeza para intentar quitarse esos extraños pensamientos o mejor dicho, sentimientos de la cabeza... y sal de ahí para regresar a su mesa. Ahora sabe que los japoneses y sus aliados de Alnus, una vez sepan donde tienen a sus secuestrados, no dudarán en venir a rescatarlos y puede que esta vez... destruyan a Zorzal de una vez por todas. Y eso ocurrirá, pero no según los planes de Tyuule, sino más bien...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Italica, Capital del Imperio Reconstituido. 1:30 PM hora local.**

En las últimos dos días tras el fin de la batalla, han tenido que recoger junto a las tropas imperiales de Piña, los cadáveres o lo que quedara de ellos en la enorme esplanada arrasada de varios kilómetros cuadrados. Y tras enterrarlos con cal en una enorme fosa común, otorgando eso si, una sepultura digna e incluso con honores militares a los combatientes del ejército enemigo, por fin pueden regresar a casa. Aunque no todos.

Ante la entrada principal de la muralla de Italica, la emperatriz Piña en persona, acompañada de Hamilton Uno Law y Grey Co Aldo, quieren despedirse de los hombres de verde que les han salvado de una muerte segura.

"Nunca... nunca os podré agradecer lo suficiente lo que habéis hecho por nosotros, señor Itami. ¡Nunca!" dice Hamilton muy emocionada, al borde de echarse a llorar, respondiéndole Itami con la mano en el cogote...

"Jajaja, no ha sido para tanto. Tenemos un tratado firmado con el Imperio Reconstituido, no? Sólo lo hemos cumplido, nada más, jajaja" exclama Itami con sonrisa boba.

"Capitán Itami" le llama la atención el teniente Roig, diciendo "Todo está listo para regresar a Alnus. Una parte de la fuerza acorazada chilena y de la la infantería española se quedarán aquí junto a las fuerzas especiales japonesas. Serán relevados en una semana. El resto, regresamos a casa."

"Aaagghhh... sí, ya lo echo de menos. Quien me lo iba a decir, jajaja" acaba riendo con cansancio Itami, porque lleva días sin descansar cómo es debido, siguiendo "Kengun y las fuerzas aerotransportadas ya se fueron ayer. Hoy nos toca a nosotros."

"¡Itami!" le dice Piña, sonriendo a Itami, diciéndole "Em... yo... sólo quería decirte..." dice tímida y sonrojada

"¡Agh, no me pongas esa cara, Piña! Oh. Quería decir... Majestad Piña, jajajaja" dice todo simpático el capitán japonés, cuando le dice guiñándole un ojo "¡Ah! Y no te preocupes. En cuando Risa termine su próximo doujinshi te daré una copia, palabra." al decir esto, Piña se alegra mucho, y responde tontamente, ilusionada cómo una niña y juntando las manos...

"Aaagghhh ¡Gracias, Itami! ¡Ya no soy capaz de vivir sin ese pedazo de arte!" dice toda contenta, mientras las demás chicas se hacen las despistadas y los hombres, especialmente los japoneses se la quedan mirando con ridícula cara de circunstancias, cuando llega andando hacia ellos el comandante español, el grandote y fornido de brazos tatuados Raul...

"¡Eh, pedazo de mamón! ¡Así que te marchas, eh!?" le espeta Raul a Aitor, que está acompañado de las demás tropas del pelotón español "Yo teniendo que quedarme aquí tocándome los cojones y tú, ala! ¡A Alnus a vivir la vida!" dice todo bravucón pero burlón a su antiguo camarada años atrás en la Legión. Aitor Aiguren, suspira con el ceño fruncido, respondiendo...

"Aaaggghhhh... joder, eres más pesado a veces que una vaca en brazos, caguen la ostia. Tenemos órdenes del General Hazama para todas las fuerzas, no? Pues entonces no te quejes y obedécelas." exclama el grandote y fornido sargento vasco, mirándole con mala pero ridícula cara, y Raul responde con sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja "¡Venga, no te lo tomes a mal, ostia! ¡Cómo sois los vascos! ¡Sólo te digo que en cuando regrese a Alnus, nos reunimos en un bar! ¡Que para los españoles, si no hay un bar, es cómo un pez fuera del agua, nos falta algo! ¡Jajajaja!" exclama riendo el comandante de artillería español, cuando exclama el cabo Buenaventura...

"Absolutamente de acuerdo con eso, pisha. Eso ya lo estoy eschando en falta desde que hemo llegao aquí" dice también burlón Manolo.

Aitor le sonríe un tanto nostálgico, exclamando "De acuerdo, que coño. Nos veremos en cuando regreses a Alnus. Ya procuraré cocinar algo para entonces." en cuando dice eso, todos se extrañan, pero especialmente la sargento japonesa, Kuribayashi, con quien ya ha hecho buena amistad.

"¿? ¿Lo he oído bien? ¿Un pedazo de bestia del norte cómo el sargento... sabe cocinar?" dice muy extrañado Manolo.

"¿Eeehhhh!? ¿Es en serio, Aitor!?" exclama Kuribayashi sin entender nada, cuando exclama Xavier sonriente "Ah, no os lo había dicho todavía? Su madre regenta uno de los mejores bares de tapas de todo Bilbao. Y le inculcó el gusto por la mejor cocina basca de bien pequeño."

Aitor, sonrojándose con la mano en el cogote "Bueno... no se me da mal. Fue una de las cosas de las que se enamoró mi mujer de mi, jajaja", cuando Raul, sin abandonar su tono bravucón, le pide "¡Pues entonces, cuando regrese a Alnus, nos vemos con unas tapas y una buena caña! ¡Yo aun me acuerdo de la canción vasca esa que me enseñaste la última vez que estuvimos en un bar! ¡Hace ya tantos años de eso, jajajaja!" riendo todo contento, cuando Aitor...

"¡JA! ¡Claro que me acuerdo!" poniéndose a cantar con su voz de hombretón "En Madriiid Madriiid decíiian..." siguiendo Raul cantando "Que los vascos una boina tenían", para volver a seguir Aitor "Y cuando los vascos fueron a Madriiiiid..." para terminar cantando ambos al unísono...

"¡Vaya chasco que se llevó Madrid! ¡Vaya chasco que se llevó Madrid! ¡Vaya chasco que se llevó Madiiiiiid!" acaban riendo ambos, diciendo Aitor "Entonces nos veremos en una semana. Si las cosas... no empeoran, claro" acaba diciendo un tanto más serio.

"Lo sabemos" dice el capitán Chileno Valles "No es que quiera meterme en su conversación de "tapas vascas". Pero... debemos irnos ya de una vez. Que nos esperan tres horas de carretera antes no lleguemos." sumándose el teniente Gabrion...

"Por no mencionar la montaña de papeleo que tenemos que rellenar para el resto del día de hoy. Sobre todo a ti, Gerard" espetando con ridícula mala cara a su sargento, que se queja tontamente "¡Eh! ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!"

"¿Qué no has hecho nada? Le salvaste la vida a la hermana de la maga maestra Lelei con un certero disparo de tu FAMAS. Cuesta de creer que con esa nariz tan grande, tengas tan excelente puntería y te hayas ligado a una maga en minerales, cuando el único truco de magia que conoces son las trampas que haces cuando jugamos a las cartas" dice Gabrion con cara sarcástica soltando una puya a su amigo, quejándose tontamente el sargento francés...

"¡Aaahhh! ¡Cómo te pasas, Phillipe! ¡Lo de las cartas es porque no os fijáis! ¡Y lo de Arpeggio... ella..." se pone todo sensible y tímido de repente "Ella... sólo la salvé y ella me lo ha agradecido y... y..." dice todo vergonzoso, sin atreverse a decírselo, pero acaba diciéndolo "No quiero que... que me ocurra cómo con todas las demás chicas y... y piense que soy un imbécil y un pervertido. Con Arpeggio... quiero que funcione. Ya sé que justo acabamos de conocernos, pero... no puedo evitar tener miedo de hacerlo mal." dice visiblemente preocupado, cuando Gabrion, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriéndole cómo su amigo, le responde...

"¿Que tienes miedo de no hacerlo bien con ella? Entonces ya somos dos. Pero yo con Panache he recuperado unos sentimientos que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Unos sentimientos muy agradables. De sentir que estoy aquí... por algo más que la misión de rescatar a los nuestros. Sino también de proteger a quien queremos. A Loutrec le pasa lo mismo cuando piensa en su mujer y su hijo. Y a Anna en su novio. Y a los demás, tres cuartos de lo mismo. Casi todos tienen alguien importante en sus vidas en quien piensan en proteger al luchar." acaba diciendo serio pero con cara afable, sorprendiendo a su amigo y sargento, que sólo puede decir "Teniente..."

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en lo que ha dicho, Teniente Gabrion" dice en un tono similar Tomita "Yo lo sé de hace un tiempo. El pensar en proteger a Bozes y la nueva vida que lleva en su vientre me impulsa a luchar más todavía si cabe que hasta ahora. Ese es nuestro principal trabajo aquí." dice también todo afable Tomita, sorprendiendo a los demás, cuando uno de los acompañantes de Piña, y jefe de las Caballeros de la Rosa, Grey Co Aldo...

"Su majestad el antiguo emperador Molt tenía razón. En vuestro mundo valoráis la vida de quien os importa más que ninguna otra cosa. Cosa que reconozco... que me gusta, y mucho. Ojalá algún día nosotros..."

Pero no puede seguir hablando, cuando de nuevo (y cómo le pasó en el capítulo 3) una terrible y fuerte tos le ataca de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte que nunca. Acaba cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo tapándose las manos con la boca, sin poder parar de toser, tos que suena horrible.

"¡Grey! ¿Otra vez!? ¡Te encuentras bien!?" exclama Hamilton muy preocupada por su maestro y comandante, agachándose para ayudarle Piña "¡Grey! Deberías retirate de esto. Empiezas a estar mayor para ir jugando a los caballeros. ¡Aagghh!" Piña se queda petrificada, horrorizada, cuando observa que por entre los dedos de las manos de Grey, sale sangre: está tosiendo sangre. Y uno de las dos médicos de batallón, se ha dado cuenta enseguida.

"¡Mierda! ¡Quítese la armadura, rápido!" exclama con contundencia la cabo mayor Isabel Fuentes, que es también, sanitario de campaña muy competente, porque su formación médica es mayor de lo que cabe esperar. "¡Quitádsela! ¡Sargento Kurokawa! ¡Écheme una mano!" exclama dando órdenes con absoluta contundencia.

Ambas sanitarios de campaña, le quitan la parte superior de la armadura... y le suben la ropa. Mientras Kurokawa, con un pañuelo, le limpia la sangre y le ayuda a calmar la tos, Isabel parece palparle su torso, el pecho, y luego la espalda... hasta que quedándose quieta, con la mirada helada, exclama "Cuando hace que tiene este bulto a la derecha de la espalda" pregunta toda tensa la cabo primero española.

Mari, se queda de piedra, porque por haber dicho eso, se da cuenta de lo que es "No... no puede ser. ¿Estás diciendo que..." dice muy sorprendida.

Grey, con su tos medio calmada y limpiándose la sangre de la boca, le responde con voz débil y cara entristecida por tener que saber Piña y Hamilton su enfermedad que guardaba en secreto "Cu... cuatro meses. Apareció de golpe y cuando me lo toco me duele un poco. Cada día que pasa se hace más grande." Isabel se levanta y le pide con absoluta contundencia a Itami "¡Capitán! ¡Hay que llevar a este hombre inmediatamente a un hospital tras la puerta! ¡Los cirujanos de Base Alnus no podrán hacer una intervención de estas características! ¡Llámeles y que traigan un helicóptero hacia aquí, AHORA!"

Itami, cómo todos los demás, se ha quedado de piedra, preguntando "Pero... has sabido que es lo que le pasa?" respondiendo muy seriamente Kurokawa "Es Cáncer, capitán." al decir eso, todos se quedan helados.

Isabel responde, demostrando saber mucho del tema "Tiene un tumor en la parte baja del pulmón izquierdo. Del tamaño aproximadamente de una nuez. Si no se extirpa lo antes posible, el tumor puede extenderse al resto del cuerpo y provocarle la muerte. Si estuviéramos en España allí tenemos médicos y neurocirujanos excelentes. Pero aquí..." dice muy preocupada, cuando Xavier...

"¡Ya pensaremos en eso después! ¡Hay que llamar ahora mismo a Base Alnus para que vengan a recogerle en helicóptero! Uno de nuestros Bo 105 irán perfectos para este cometido. ¡Comandante! ¡Curse la orden a Base Alnus!" ordena al comandante Raul, que responde ¡Enseguida!"

Itami en el mismo tono serio y preocupado "Las caballeros de la Rosa no se pueden permitir perder a su maestro." Itami, piensa rápido, y con contundencia, ordena "¡Kuribayashi, Tomita! ¡Vosotros y el resto regresad en nuestro vehículo a Alnus. Que las chicas vayan con vosotros. Yo acompañaré a Grey en el helicóptero."

"¡Entendido!" responden saludando sus subordinados, a lo que ordena Xavier "¡Cabo Mayor! ¡Ve con ellos! ¡Alguien tiene que supervisar a Grey durante el traslado!" cuando es cortado por Hamilton...

"¡Por favor, dejadme que os acompañe! ¡Por favor! ¡Si algo le pasa a Grey... no... no..." al borde de echarse a llorar.

Xavier, sopesando la decisión, responde "Aiggghh... está bien. ¿Majestad Piña?" pregunta dando permiso a la emperatriz, que responde, toda seria pero compasiva...

"Ve con él, Hamilton. Grey es cómo si fuera tu padre, así que entiendo perfectamente que quieras salvarle." respondiendo Hamilton ya sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas "Gr... gracias, majestad. Gracias" dice ya emocionada mientras Piña simplemente le sonríe con cariño, cuando poniéndose seria de nuevo, reclama a su amigo japonés "¡Itami! No sé mucho de la medicina de vuestro mundo. Pero sé que es muy superior a la nuestra. Así que si podéis hacerlo... por favor, salvadle la vida a Grey! ¡Fue el maestro de quien aprendí muchas cosas, no dejáis que muera aun!" exclama ella también emocionada.

Itami, mirándola serio pero con compasión, le responde "Estate tranquila, majestad. Te lo devolveremos curado y más sano y fuerte que una roca, te lo prometo."

La emperatriz, con un signo afirmativo con la cabeza, sonriendo más aliviada, confía, cómo ya es costumbre, en Itami. Diez minutos después, el helicóptero español, el _CASA Bo 105_ llega ante la muralla de Italica. Grey, ya en una camilla, es subido a bordo, junto a Hamilton, para quien es la primera vez que se sube a una de esas máquinas voladoras. Itami y Isabel Fuentes, que observa atentamente el estado de Grey en todo momento, también se suben al helicóptero del ejército español. Al mismo tiempo que todos los demás, los japoneses, franceses, españoles y chilenos, además de Tuka, Rory y Lelei, así cómo Arpeggio y Mimosa, emprenden el camino de regreso a Alnus en los vehículos. Y especialmente las tres magas, traen consigo la información de sus investigaciones que saben que esa misma tarde, deberán revelar ante los altos mandos de Base Alnus.

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Palacio de la Moncloa, Madrid, España. 9:00 AM hora local.**

Las noticias del buen papel que sus fuerzas de artillería e infantería han desempeñado en la defensa de Italica, han supuesto un leve alivio para él, así cómo para todo su gobierno. Aunque hay una mayoría de españoles que aprueban la intervención al otro lado de la puerta para rescatar a los ciudadanos españoles desaparecidos, hay otra parte, muy ruidosa, que protesta ante la intervención de su ejército en un mundo del cual la opinión pública poco sabe, o bien porque no llega toda la información que debiera, o bien porque simplemente, a mucha gente no le interesa lo más mínimo.

Pero las informaciones que está esperando, le tienen muy preocupado. Informaciones del otro lado de los Pirineos, sobre el crimen que aun no ha encontrado respuesta y el cual puede que nunca encuentre solución. Pero...

"Señor Presidente" llega andando al despacho presidencial de Moncloa, con prisas, la ministro de exteriores, Ana Lobato "Tiene que leer esto. No sé si será una buena o una mala noticia para usted. Pero tiene que saberlo." le entrega una capeta al Presidente Pedro Costa, que extrañado, le echa una ojeada rápida... quedándose sorprendido.

"Pero... nos lo solicitan a nosotros? ¿Por qué?" dice el presidente español aun sin creérselo, respondiendo ella "Pero Pedro. ¿Por qué te crees que tenemos tanto turismo sanitario en España, mh?" dice ella con cara sarcástica, añadiendo "Este hombre es alguien importante para la emperatriz Piña Co Lada. Incluso casi casi cómo su otro padre para ella. Además... ha sido una de nuestras soldados, sanitario de campaña, quien ha descubierto el tumor maligno en uno de sus pulmones. Podrían operarlo en Japón, sí. Pero el General Gutiérrez ha insistido tanto que... en sólo dos horas ha organizado todo el papeleo y mañana mismo le tendremos aquí."

"Ya. Y me lo dices ahora." dice él haciéndose el ofendido... pero gustándole la idea. "Al menos que sirva para mostrar nuestra absoluta buena voluntad con el Imperio Reconstituido. Y por supuesto... que digan lo que digan... España sigue teniendo una de las mejores sanidades públicas del mundo." dice un tanto confiado pero siendo cierto de una de las pocas cosas que verdaderamente funcionan bien en España, cómo es su sanidad pública.

"Y... dónde le llevarán? Según leo aquí... es una operación muy urgente." dice Pedro ojeando el papeleo de la carpeta, respondiendo su ministra de exteriores "Desde luego. Según el reconocimiento rápido que le han hecho en el hospital militar de Base Alnus, le han encontrado un tumor bastante grande en su pulmón izquierdo. He preguntado en algunos de nuestros hospitales más importantes. De Madrid, Barcelona, Sevilla. En todos han mostrado ciertas reticencias, pero finalmente en el Vall d'Hebron de Barcelona, han aceptado operarle para extirparle ese tumor en cuando les llegue el paciente del otro lado de la puerta y por supuesto, someterle a tratamiento para eliminar cualquier resto o signo de cáncer en su cuerpo." dice la ministra toda segura.

"De acuerdo. ¿Tendremos que correr nosotros con los gastos, cómo si fuera un turista sanitario del norte de Europa?" pregunta el Presidente con cierta ironía, pero ella, sin abandonar su tono seguro, le responde "Bueno... el Imperio podría correr con los gastos, pero... esto no es Estados Unidos, Presidente. Aquí la sanidad es pública y gratuita. Y para ese importante súbdito del Imperio Reconstituido, vale la pena asumir el gasto."

"Grey... Co... Aldo" dice leyendo el fichero que tiene delante el Presidente Costa "Un curioso nombre. Cómo todos los que he oído del otro lado de la puerta. Y el tipo... tiene una pinta cómo... salido de una peli de acción de Hollywood, jajaja." dice Pedro riendo divertido al ver la foto de Grey en los papeles, cuando entra en el despacho presidencial el ministro del Interior, Luís Paredes, un hombre de 60 años, calvo y con gafas de pasta gruesas.

"Pedro. Los franceses tienen algo." dice Paredes seriamente al Presidente del gobierno, siguiendo "Creen tener a un posible testigo que vio el aspecto del asesino de la ministra de defensa francesa Allain Gabrielle. Es una pista sin duda poco consistente y débil, pero es la única que tienen por ahora." dice seriamente, respondiendo un tanto molesto el Presidente Costa...

"Luís, ya sé que esto no es CSI, pero ve al grano de una vez. Qué han encontrado." respondiéndole el ministro del Interior "Un testimonio en las cercanías de la residencia de la Ministra Gabrielle. Un hombre que regresaba a casa alrededor de la una de la madrugada, con unas cuantas copas de más, también es verdad. Pero dice estar seguro de ver a un hombre joven, de unos 20 años, pelirrojo y bien vestido, que calle arriba, tiraba algo a una papelera de la calle, pasaba a su lado... y luego tiraba otra cosa a otra papelera lejana." explica seriamente al Presidente, que sin tomarlo muy en serio, replica "Agh, pero ese tipo iba bebido. No es un testimonio fiable para nada."

"Aun no lo ha oído todo, Presidente." explica aun más serio el Ministro del Interior Paredes "La policía francesa decidió hacer una mera inspección de esas papeleras y... sorpresa. Una Heckler & Koch del calibre .45 en una papelera, y doscientos metros calle abajo, el cargador del arma y el silenciador." El Presidente se queda de piedra, replicando...

"El arma del crimen. Pero... significa eso..." dice muy sorprendido, cuando le replica el ministro "No. No han encontrado huellas ni restos de ADN en el arma. Nada. Pero coincide por su calibre con el arma del crimen, de eso no hay duda." acaba diciendo muy seriamente, cuando Pedro, sopesándolo un rato, pensativo, ordena...

"En ese caso que nuestra policía y la Guardia Civil sigan colaborando con ellos. Si es necesario, que la Eirtzantza y los Mossos d'Esquadra, también. No hay que escatimar medios." pero la ministro de exteriores, Ana Lobato, le replica igualmente seria...

"Lo que en realidad debes movilizar es al CNI, presidente. Si la teoría de los japoneses está en lo cierto y los franceses la avalan, sin duda debemos temer que sea cosa de esos metementodo. Los chilenos lo creen firmemente, porque ya lo saben por experiencia propia. Y aquí en España, muchos creen que realmente estuvieron ellos tras el 23F." dice esto último la ministra de exteriores española, haciendo referencia al intento de golpe de estado del 23 de febrero de 1981, de las que se recuerdan las imágenes del "Quieto todo el mundo" del teniente-coronel Tejero en pleno Congreso de los Diputados, los disparos al techo del mismo o los tanques M48 andando a sus anchas por las calles de Valencia. Pero el Presidente Pedro Costa, en un principio incrédulo "¿Estás de guasa? La... la CIA? ¿En serio creen que es cosa suya?"

Le responde Lobato "Por supuesto que puede ser cosa suya. Y lo peor es que es muy probable... que lo hagan a espaldas de su propio gobierno. No sería la primera vez ni mucho menos." a lo que exclama Pedro un tanto desairado...

"¡JA! No me extraña. Que se puede esperar de meter a un genuino gilipollas cómo Dyrrell en la Casa Blanca. Y si se lo decimos?" dice sopesándolo, pero ambos ministros se quedan mirando serios, y Lobato le responde "No serviría de nada. Es un hombre que hace uso del viejo dicho español "la cabra tira siempre al monte". Es decir, que aunque se lo digamos... no nos hará caso y nuestras palabras por una oreja le entrarán y por otra le saldrán. Aunque quien sabe. Esperemos que alguien en Estados Unidos, sea el FBI o incluso alguien próximo al Presidente lo descubra y pronto. Porque si no... a saber con que pueden sorprendernos esta vez."

Todos los presentes en el despacho presidencial de Moncloa, se preocupan seriamente ante lo que ya es una sospecha a voces claras de que la principal agencia de inteligencia estadounidense, la CIA, está tramando algo muy serio de lo que puede que no lo descubra nadie hasta que no sea demasiado tarde. Pero... que es exactamente lo que la CIA está preparando? Muy pocos lo saben. Pero que no se sepa, no significa que haya al menos una sola persona en el mundo, que pueda saberlo o al menos, sospecharlo.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Washington D.C. Estados Unidos. 3:20 AM hora local.**

Ha terminado su jornada de trabajo pasada la medianoche. Y eso es porque debe servir a un jefe muy peculiar, que además de ser un perfecto cabronías, es alguien que exige demasiado a los demás y poco o nada a si mismo. Sabía que ser el asesor y consejero del hombre más poderoso del mundo, le complicaría la vida, pero no pensaba que tanto. En un coche oficial blindado _Lincoln MKS_ negro y nuevo, llega conducido por un chófer a su casa en un barrio residencial acomodado de las afueras de la capital estadounidense. Le ha costado lo suyo no quedarse dormido en los comodos y blandos asientos con el ligero ruido y vaivén del vehículo porque el cansancio que arrastra no es poco.

Nada más abrir la puerta y entrar en casa, se da cuenta enseguida que hay una nota que su mujer le ha dejado escrita sobre el mueble de la entrada: _"Te he dejado la cena en la nevera. Sólo tienes que calentarla en el microondas. No despiertes a los niños. Yo me voy a trabajar que esta semana tengo turno de noche. Te quiere, Grace."_ Al leer recuerda que su mujer, que trabaja en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, tiene turno de noche y que por eso no la ve desde hace días. No tiene más remedio que quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata echando un hondo y largo suspiro de cansancio, ir a la nevera y calentarse la cena en el microondas. Se sienta en el sofá y le da al mando a distancia, poniendo bajo el volumen para no despertar a los niños.

Él, el asesor del Presidente en persona, John Andrews, un tipo normal cómo cualquier otro, hombre de mediana edad con gafas y aspecto típico de funcionario, pero sobre todo honrado, trabajador y un buen padre de familia, siente sin embargo que en algo ha fracasado, que está fallando. Porque es obvio que Dyrrell sólo le hace caso cuando está en público, ya que en privado, si la gente conociese cómo es realmente Dyrrell, se lo habría pensado mucho mejor a la hora de darle su voto. Con cara de mucho cansancio, incluso de cierta depresión y tristeza, come con desgana, mirando lo que dicen por la televisión, donde el presentador del canal de noticias de la televisión, habla de noticias más bien de carácter local o estatal...

" _Las autoridades locales de Atlanta, Georgia, aun no han determinado cuando costará a las arcas de la ciudad, estas obras de reforma de la I-285, la autopista de mayor volumen de tráfico del Estado._ " dice el presentador de informativos en televisión, cuando...

" _A continuación, les hablamos de una noticia que podría haber sido todo un escándalo en el Estado de Nebraska, y quien sabe si en todo el país, de no haber sido por los trágicos y tremendos hechos que ese mismo día, ocurrieron en París, Madrid y Santiago de Chile, y que centraron la atención del mundo entero. Les hablamos del apagón eléctrico casi total que experimentó buena parte del susodicho estado de Nebraska ese mismo 21 de diciembre del año pasado, durante más de tres horas. Apagón que se produjo entre las siete y las diez de la mañana de ese día. Apagón eléctrico masivo que produjo serias molestias a los casi dos millones de habitantes de Nebraska, y causó graves perdidas económicas, especialmente a la restauración, supermercados y algunas industrias locales. Un mes después, se sigue investigando que pudo pasar. A pesar de que las dos centrales nucleares del estado, más todas las centrales productoras de energía funcionaron con normalidad ese día, nada explica porque pasó lo que pasó durante tanto tiempo. Desde el FBI sospechan podría tratarse de un ataque informático masivo perpetrado se dice incluso desde China, pero sin confirmarse nada. Los únicos molestos, son muchos comerciantes y empresarios de la zona que ese día perdieron miles y miles de dólares por el apagón eléctrico masivo. ¿Cómo es posible que esto suceda en nuestro país en pleno siglo XXI?"_

El locutor de televisión termina haciéndose esta pregunta, cómo queriendo decir que el país mas poderoso del planeta, tiene una infraestructura en muchos casos anticuada o incluso obsoleta. Es la excusa oficial que han soltado desde arriba las compañías eléctricas para quitarse rápido el problema de encima. Pero nada más terminar de escuchar esta noticia... a John hay algo que no le cuadra. Que no le cuadra en absoluto. ¿Un apagón eléctrico masivo en ese estado de los Estados Unidos... el mismo día y en las mismas horas que el ataque imperial sobre París, Madrid y Santiago de Chile? ¿Más cuando las centrales productoras de energía, incluyendo las nucleares, funcionaban perfectamente?

Es entonces, cuando se da cuenta... que algo está pasando. No sabe que puede ser. No entiende que puede ser. Pero desde luego eso no ha podido ser simple casualidad. Deja la comida y piensa y piensa... hasta que recuerda algo. Algo que vio de simple reojo años atrás, de más joven, cuando trabajó cómo mero funcionario en los archivos nacionales del Pentágono... y encontró una extraña carpeta, una muy extraña carpeta, que le fascinó, pero que después de verla, la dejó en su sitio y ya nunca más la ojeó. Y recuerda que esa carpeta contenía dos cosas extrañas, muy extrañas: su nombre escrito con máquina de escribir en la tapa: proyecto con un número, una barra, y dos números más que empezaba por siete y no recuerda el otro. Y en su interior... al menos tres extrañas fotografías a color de las antiguas, con ese color distorsionado de las fotos a color viejas. Pero es incapaz de recordar su contenido. Si que recuerda pero... una cosa. Que ese supuesto proyecto secreto clasificado que encontró por Casualidad en el Pentágono... hablaba de una frase que se le marcó: "dos mundos en uno solo". Y de una extraordinaria tecnología de un hombre citaba en el expediente... y algo así cómo loco o viejo o las dos cosas a la vez... y que tenía un nombre en clave: "Mago Oscuro". John no entiende ni él mismo porque recuerda ahora todo eso que encontró por casualidad cuando trabajaba en los archivos del Pentágono. Pero cree entender... que algo dentro de él... le dice que la noticia del apagón eléctrico masivo en Nebraska el 21 de diciembre y ese proyecto secreto del Pentágono del cual ni siquiera recuerda el año, pueden tener relación. No se imagina hasta que punto... cuanto. Lo que si siente... es que debe explicárselo todo a Dyrrell en cuando le vea. Pero... le creerá? A primera vista, la respuesta es evidente. ¿Pero y si...

 _ **UNA HORA MÁS TARDE**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial de Japón. 5:30 PM hora local.**

Han realizado el viaje de vuelta menos tranquilos de lo que hubieran querido. Lo que le ha pasado a Grey Co Aldo y su inmediato traslado en avión a un hospital de España para ser operado de urgencia de un tumor cancerígeno en uno de sus pulmones, ha sido todo un trauma para ellos. A Tuka especialmente le ha afectado, pero los demás han intentado que no piense tanto en lo que ha visto, y han intenado animarla con que con la medicina del mundo tras la puerta hay muchas posibilidades de que salve la vida.

Ya llegados a Base Alnus y bajados de los vehículos... Kuribayashi, estirándose de brazos tras horas sentada y agarrotada "Mmmmnnn... por fin en casa."

"No cantes victoria aun, Shino." le dice Mari con su cara amable "Aun debemos devolver las armas a los arsenales y escribir los informes de nuestra misión en Italica."

"¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan aguafiestas, Mari?" dice Shino con el ceño fruncido, para pasar a decir, con traviesa sonrisa burlona hacia la sargento "¿No preferirías irte a solas con el guapo caballero español? Jijiji" dice burlona y Mari le responde tan tranquila "Cada cosa a su momento, Shino. Ahora toca el trabajo. Después, más trabajo. Y a la noche... ya veremos." acaba diciendo haciéndose la presumida.

"Veeenga, déjala en paz, sargento." le dice el viejo sargento primero Kuwahara con cara de circunstancias "Ambas sois jóvenes, tenéis tiempo de disfrutar de ello en otro momento. Ahora toca trabajar."

"Sí, sí, lo he captado." dice Kuribayashi, cuando ve a Tuka todavía muy preocupada por lo que ha pasado en Italica "Tuka... Tuka!" le llama la atención la tetona sargento japonesa.

"¿Eh? Oh... lo siento, es que... no puedo parar de pensar en lo que he visto." dice toda preocupada, cuando Xavier, Aitor y Manolo se acercan y éste último, con su habitual "salero andaluz" la anima "Niña, no te ponga así, mujé, que hará llorá hasta la piedra con esta cara tan triste. ¡Anímate, que no será na!" le dice con todo desparpajo.

"¡Es verdad, caguen la ostia! ¡Ya verás cómo sale de esta!" se suma Aitor también animando a la elfa rubia de ojos azules, cuando se suma Xavier "Por lo que me he enterado por Radio, lo mandarán directamente al Vall d'Hebron de Barcelona. Allí tienen especialistas excelentes, sabrán curarle." dice confiado el teniente español a Tuka, que acaba echando un suspiro de alivio, diciendo "Aaagghhh... espero que le curen del todo y vuelva sano y salvo."

"Lo siento, Kuribayashi" le dice Aitor disculpándose guiñándole un ojo "Dejaremos lo del gimnasio para mañana, vale? Tenemos cosas que hacer aun. Pero espero que al final del día nos veamos en ese bar tan popular que dicen que hay aquí."

"No es un bar, Aitor. Es una taberna." le dice ella sonriente "Nos vemos luego, sargento Aiguren" le saluda, devolviendo el grandote sargento vasco el saludo y los españoles se marchan por su lado, cuando los franceses se suman a la conversación.

"Sargento Kuribayashi." le pide la cabo francesa Anna Million "¿Mañana entrenará en el gimnasio de la base?"

Shino, extrañada "¿? Eemmm... sí, claro. Por?" respondiéndole Anna "Ya me han contado las leyendas urbanas sobre ti. Pero si no lo compruebo por mi misma... no me lo creo." dice con cierto aire... a superioridad, cosa que a Shino le mosquea desde el principio, espetando con mala cara "¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono? Si quieres comprobarlo tú misma, adelante. Pero que sepas que yo no hago distinciones de sexo. Aunque seas una chica, no pienso rebajar mis fuerzas, entendido, "guapa"?" acaba diciendo Shino con su clásica mirada asesina, dejando de piedra a sus compañeros masculinos, y la cabo francesa, tan tranquila, responde "Ningún problema. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana. Que descanses." acaba marchándose quitándose el casco y meneando su larga cabellera castaña al aire, siendo mirada con desconfianza por Shino, cuando el cabo francés de color, Loutrec...

"Yo que tú me la tomaría en serio, sargento Kuribayashi. Más vale que te prepares. Las apariencias muchas veces, engañan. Y con ella más que con nadie." le dice serio pero simpático a Shino y acaba marchándose tras Anna, cuando se incorporan el grupo de chilenos.

"Uffff... estoy cansado." dice todo quejoso el cabo segundo Diego Rios, espetando el cantamañanas y musculoso sargento primero Bastian Armero "¡Siempre estás quejándote, cabo friki! ¡Si no hicimos prácticamente nada en el flanco norte de la muralla de Italica!"

"Exacto, sargento." dice serio el capitán Miguel Ángel Valles "Y cómo todos venimos tan descansados, mañana por la mañana entrenaremos con el resto de nuestro regimiento a las siete en punto. ¿Está claro?" replicando los tres soldados chilenos con nulo entusiasmo "Siiiii, mi capitán".

"¡Oh! ¡Capitán! ¡Donde está Rory!?" exclama la guapa sargento primero Antonella Gracia queriendo saber que es de su ídolo, respondiendo el capitán Valles "Me temo que no la verás más. Al menos por hoy. Y no sólo porque ella te ha cogido manía." dice burlón el capitán chileno, causando que Antonella se haga la ofendida cómo una niña, hinchando los mofletes con mala cara, cuando el sargento Akira Tomita...

"Ahora mismo Lelei y sus compañantes, junto al capitán Itami, deben ir a ver a los peces gordos de la base. A Hazama y compañía. Ella ha estado en Rondel investigando sobre el origen de esos portales que se abrieron en su país, además de en España y Francia."

"Eso si que es un asunto de altos vuelos nunca mejor dicho, sargento Tomita." dice serio el capitán Valles, añadiendo "Pero no tengo ganas ni fuerzas por hoy para entrometerme. Vamos, chicos. A devolver las armas al arsenal y a escribir los informes de nuestra misión en Italica. Aunque no hayáis hecho prácticamente nada." dice con sonrisa burlona, cómo soltando una puya a sus tres soldados que efectivamente, prácticamente no participaron en la batalla de Italica, y ellos le miran con mala cara, cómo diciendo _y que culpa tenemos nosotros, capitán._

Porque efectivamente en ese preciso instante, Lelei, acompañada de Arpeggio, la maga maestra Mimosa, además de Itami, se reúnen en el despacho de los altos mandos de la base... donde los Generales (Hazama, Jiuphre, Gutiérrez y Ríos) y sus segundos (Yanagida, Migasho, Ruiz y Cristiano), les esperan. Itami pero, se ha fijado que Lelei está particularmente preocupada por lo que ha deducido de sus investigaciones en Rondel.

"Cierre la puerta, capitán." le pide Hazama a Itami, que es el último en entrar, vestido ya con su uniforme de servicio verde de las JGSDF con todos los galones correspondientes. Se sienta en el sillón que le toca, justo al lado de Lelei, quien sin duda, está seria y con cara de póquer (cómo casi siempre), pero Itami denota que está seriamente preocupada. Y es por...

"Señoritas. Antes que nada les doy mi más sincera bienvenida a Base Alnus." dice el General Hazama en tono diplomático, siguiendo "cómo la propia señorita Lelei me pidió personalmente, ha ido a investigar en persona para obtener información sobre el cómo, el por qué, y el quien, de los tres portales que se abrieron simultáneamente en París, Madrid y Santiago. Y veo que mucho tendrán que decir, porque si se ha traído a estas dos acompañantes..." dice mirando un tanto extrañado, arqueando una ceja, a las acompañantes de Lelei que...

"Ara ara, a decir verdad..." dice la vieja Mimoza con la mano en la mejilla y su cara siempre sonriente "Yo estoy aquí para explicarles más bien la historia de la puerta."

"Y yo..." dice Arpeggio "No tengo nada que aportar. Sólo quería venir a ver Alnus. ¡Además, quiero quedarme aquí con mi querido Gerard, jajaja!" exclama toda alegre con sonrisa boba, quedándose todos, especialmente su hermanastra Lelei, mirándola con estúpida mala cara, añadiendo la General francesa, con el ceño fruncido y voz baja "Aaaggghhh... el falso mito de los hombres franceses. Otra víctima más. No sabe lo que le espera."

"¡Ejem!" se aclara la voz Hazama, para seguir "Por favor, señorita Lelei. Díganos ya sin más rodeos. ¿Ha averiguado algo? ¿No debería haber redactado un informe sobre sus investigaciones?"

Lelei, aun más seria de lo normal, entrometida en sus pensamientos, por la sorpresa y shock que le supuso encontrarse lo que encontró en esa cueva de Rondel, permanece un instante callada, hasta que...

"Maestra, por favor. Explíqueselo." dice Lelei toda seria y pensativa, dándose cuenta Itami que algo extraño le pasa.

"Ara ara ara, de acuerdo de acuerdo, yo se lo explico." dice Mimoza con su habitual espontaneidad, pero le entrecorta Itami...

"Mejor se lo explico yo, señora. Verá... si no lo entendí mal... cómo la misma maestro Mimoza me explicó en Rondel... en todo este mundo existe la creencia, sea cual sea la raza y la nación... de que todos tienen un único origen. … El portal de Alnus. ¿Lo he dicho bien, maestra?" pregunta todo simpático a Mimoza, que responde "Ara ara, perfectamente, joven. Yo iba a decir lo mismo. Además... de que siempre ha existido el rumor de que el actuar portal de Alnus, el único que permanece abierto y en su sitio... fue creado por varios magos. Hasta que... llegó a Rondel un rumor muy certero proveniente directamente del palacio imperial de Zorzal. El que sugirió cruzar los tres portales abiertos en tres puntos distintos de su territorio a Zorzal en persona. … El mago oscuro."

Al terminar de decir esto último seriamente, los militares se quedan verdaderamente intrigados, exclamando el General Gutiérrez "Así que el famoso mago oscuro del que ya informó el espía de las JSDF en el palacio de Zorzal. Él fue quien le dio la "genial" idea de cruzar esos portales hacia nuestros países. Pero... por qué?" dice el General español con la mano en la barbilla y pensativo, a lo que añade el General chileno "Según sabemos ese "mago oscuro" les engañó diciéndoles que iban a cruzar hacia Japón, pero terminaron en nuestras capitales. Podemos pensar que efectivamente, fue él quien creo esos portales. Y también quien... los cerró. Pero..." dice muy intrigado el General José Luís Ríos, con una cara incluso que asusta.

"Pero es lo único que sabemos de quien provocó todo esto en realidad." dice igualmente intrigada y seria la General francesa Annoid Jiuphre "Por no decir... que puede ser él el verdadero y único creador... de la puerta de Alnus."

Todos se quedan pensativos e intrigados... excepto Lelei, que permanece toda seria e incluso cabizbaja. Cuando Itami...

"¿? Lelei... siento decirte esto, pero... llevas así desde que volviste de Rondel. ¿Te pasó algo allí? Si no quieres decirlo delante de ellos... me lo cuentas luego. A solas. Pero por favor... no te lo guardes. A mi me lo puedes contar. Por favor, Lelei." le dice a la joven maga preocupándose mucho por ella. Y Lelei, echando un largo suspiro con los ojos cerrados, los abre y toda seria...

"Pensaba que entre vuestro mundo y el nuestro, nunca antes había habido contacto. Que vosotros eráis los primeros. Pero ahora... ya no estoy tan segura." todos se quedan muy extrañados, excepto Arpeggio, que toda faltona exclama "¡Agh! ¡Eso es porque eres una empollona de la peor especie, Lelei! ¡Siempre le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas! ¿? ¿Eing?" exclama tontamente cuando se da cuenta que todos en la sala, incluso Mimoza, están extrañados ante esas palabras de Lelei, cuando Mimoza...

"¿Estuviste en la cueva de Paul? Aunque seas una maga maestra, necesitas un permiso especial para poder entrar. Es sagrada y dice la leyenda que los fantasmas sin ojos con la boca humeante te podrían atacar." explica Mimoza, espetando aun más extrañados "¿Fantasmas sin ojos..." dice todo extrañado Itami, para seguir Arpeggio "¿Con la boca humeante? ¿Pero que clase de fantasmas son esos?" exclama ya sin entender nada de nada, pero Lelei sigue explicando muy seria...

"Sé que la entrada a esa cueva que hay alejada al norte de Rondel, esta incluso prohibida para la mayoría de sus habitantes. Pero sé que ahí hay precisamente muchas de las inscripciones y tablas tal vez más antiguas de nuestro mundo. Lo que nunca me hubiese esperado encontrar... es... es..." dice ya incluso tensa, algo completamente inusual de ver en ella, cosa que para Itami ya es demasiado, y muy intrigado pero también muy preocupado por Lelei, le dice, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros "Por favor, Lelei, dilo de una vez. Entiendo que no debe ser bueno, pero tienes que decirlo. Sea lo que sea, estoy aquí, contigo. Dilo."

Lelei, sin decir nada, se limita a abrir la bandolera que siempre lleva encima consigo a todas partes la abre y... saca tres objetos que cómo bien ha dicho Lelei, no son de su mundo, sino... del nuestro. Pero... no de nuestra época. Unas gafas de sol Ray Ban aviator oscuras, algo oxidadas pero en buen estado; una cinta de cassette de plástico blanco todo amarillento por el paso del tiempo... y una cosa que Lelei trae tapada con un pañuelo... pero que Itami se queda horrorizado porque denota la forma. Lelei deja esos tres objetos sobre la mesa, destapando el objeto cubierto... y se ve claramente, dejando a todos los militares completamente sin palabras y alucinados.

El objeto en cuestión... es una pistola, sin duda algo antigua, oxidada, pero que aun está entera. Toda una clásica _Colt M1911_ del calibre .45, arma que se sigue fabricando hoy en día en Estados Unidos... pero que su uso militar regular fue dado de baja al menos 30 años atrás.

"No he querido tocarla ni manipularla porque entiendo que es peligroso." dice Lelei cabizbaja, incluso triste... porque puede que en su cabeza, piense que la historia de su mundo en realidad...

A lo que sigue diciendo Lelei "Pero desde que encontré estos objetos al fondo de la cueva... entre otros que siguen allí, no he podido parar de pensarlo ni un solo instante. … ¿Realmente es así la historia de la puerta? ¿Y si... antes de Japón, cruzaron otros? … ¿Otros de vuestro mundo... Itami?" dice ella muy intrigante, endureciendo la mirada hacia Itami, que se queda completamente helado, cómo los demás. Cuando Itami, pensándolo por un instante y siendo observado por las desconcertadas Mimoza y Arpeggio, que no entienden nada de nada, Itami, poniéndose sus guantes blancos que lleva en un bolsillo de la chaqueta...

"Un momento, capitán. Qué es lo que va a hacer?" pregunta Hazama haciéndose ya una idea de que va a hacer Itami, añadiendo Yanagida "Oye, no hagas inconsciencias de las tuyas con todos nosotros en medio. Ese juguete podría estar cargado" cortándole la teniente-coronel Migasho "No, déjele. Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y no me apetece hacerlo a mi."

Itami, coge la susodicha pistola y la comprueba detalladamente. Mira que el seguro esté puesto y lo está. Saca el cargador y comprueba que está cargada, y lo vuelve a meter. Comprueba la recamara... y le sale un cartucho, con lo cual está cargada. Pero las balas, están podridas: la pistola no puede ya funcionar.

"No hay que temer." dice Itami sujetando el arma con su mano derecha, apretando el seguro para cerrar la recamara. "La munición está inservible. Este arma ya no puede funcionar. Pero has hecho bien en no manipularla, Lelei. De lo contrario, te habría estallado en las mano y te la habría amputado." acaba diciendo mirando muy seriamente ese arma, cuando...

"Yanagida" le llama la atención Itami muy serio "No tengo ni idea de cómo habrá llegado esto hasta esa cueva de Rondel. Pero si es lo que creo que es... lleva estos objetos a la Policía Militar y que los de la científica averigüen exactamente su antigüedad."

"Entendido. ¿Tengo su permiso, señor?" pregunta igualmente serio Yanagida al General "Por supuesto, proceda con ello." responde todo serio Hazama.

"Pero... pueden determinar la antigüedad exacta de los objetos? ¿Cómo?" pregunta sin entender nada Arpeggio, respondiéndole sin abandonar su seriedad Yanagida "Ahora no tengo tiempo, pero... lo hacen con la prueba del carbono catorce. Es un procedimiento científico de nuestro mundo que se usa en ciencias cómo la arqueología, la biología, o también, en la investigación criminal."

Pero entonces, sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta... entra Rory, de mala uva..

"¡Itami! ¿Hasta cuanto piensas estar aquí encerrado con tus Generales? ¡Tenemos mesa para la taberna de Delilah! ¡Aun no he comido nada desde el desayuno y estoy muerta de hambre! ¡Va... mo... n...os...

Pero entonces... Itami y Lelei, pero también los demás, se dan cuenta enseguida que algo malo le pasa a Rory. Algo extremadamente malo. Porque la mirada de la semidiosa se ha quedado clavada en esa vieja y anticuada pistola que Itami aun sujeta en su mano derecha. Rory se ha quedado cómo en estado de Shock, algo completamente inexplicable para una semidiosa cómo ella. Temblando completamente, con la mirada perdida y las pupilas dilatadas. Temblando más bien... de verdadero terror, por esa imagen, por esa visión. Por ese objeto. Por esa vieja Colt M1911... que le ha despertado algo en su cabeza. Algo... que le habían borrado de la memoria y que olvidó hace mucho tiempo.

"Rory. ¡Rory, que te pasa! ¡Contéstame!" exclama Itami preocupándose mucho por ella, cuando Lelei, levantándose e igualmente sorprendida, dice "Itami. … La pistola. Es la pistola."

Itami mira por un instante totalmente sobrecogido esa vieja y oxidada pistola sin duda de origen estadounidense, y dándose cuenta... que es lo que le ha provocado ese terror instintivo a Rory, que ya no aguanta más y... echa un sonoro y absoluto grito de terror... y cae desplomada allí mismo, desmayada. Itami y Lelei la socorren inmediatamente, pero ya no se despierta. El shock que ha sufrido ha sito tal que puede que tarde horas en despertar. Pero... por qué esa reacción para un objeto que para ella debería ser y es absolutamente inofensivo? Es algo que por extraño que suene... tiene que ver y mucho con la amenaza que se cierne sobre el mundo tras la puerta: el proyecto 2/71.

Pero no es sólo la única amenaza que se cierne sobre el mundo tras la puerta de Ginza. Porque un viejo conocido... vuelve a hacer acto de presencia.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Aldea elfica de Dushi, Reino de Elbe. 6:00 PM hora local.**

Hace más de un año que gracias a Itami, con la ayuda suya misma, de Lelei, Rory y Tuka, pero sobre todo de las FAD, pudieron terminar la horrible pesadilla del dragón de fuego, que sin su intervención, hubiese acabado con todos ellos y extinguido sin más. Pero más de un año después de aquello, los pocos supervivientes han podido reemprender la vida de su aldea... aunque no todos quieren quedarse allí a vivir. Básicamente, los más jóvenes, los pocos que han quedado, quisieran marcharse a Alnus donde ya existe toda una ciudad que es ejemplo perfecto de mezcla de razas y culturas en paz y armonía. Donde dicen que hay trabajo bien pagado, buena comida e incluso una facilidad para encontrar pareja que no existe en ninguna otra parte.

Él, un joven elfo oscuro, regresa andando a casa, a su aldea, cargado con un saco de frutas frescas cogidas de los árboles de los bosques cercanos. Ya atardeciendo y poniéndose el sol...

"Mierda. O me doy prisa o me echarán la bronca por no traer la comida a tiempo. También podrían ir ellos a buscarla, que no soy su esclavo" dice hablando solo, todo quejoso "¿Por qué no quieren que me marche a Alnus, aunque sea por una temporada? Ahí hay trabajo. Hay dinero. Hay comida y toda clase de cosas. Y también unas chicas..." acaba diciendo con estúpida cara pervertida, pero acaba meneándose la cabeza. "¡Bbrrrzzz! ¡Pero en que estoy pensando! ¡Tengo que darme prisa o se me hará de noche!" espeta el "joven" elfo oscuro poniéndose a andar más rápido con el saco de fruta a cuestas, cuando...

Un sonido que para él y los suyos, les provocaba el más indescriptible terror nada más oírlo... es captado por sus puntiagudas orejas de elfo. Unas gotas de sudor frío, muy frío, le caen por la frente y su cara y mirada, se hielan. Hasta el punto que el saco de fruta se le cae al suelo. Se gira lentamente, ya temblando de miedo... y ahí está. Lo distingue claramente... aunque parece muy diferente del que enfrentaron la otra vez. Es uno todavía mas grande, completamente negro con unos brillantes ojos amarillos, cómo si fuesen las luces de posición de un enorme Boeing, Airbus o Tupolev. Pero no hay dudas para el elfo oscuro: es un Dragón de Fuego. Uno nuevo que ha aparecido de la nada. O... puede que ya estuviese de antes?

El elfo, está tan dominado por el terror y el miedo, que no puede ni siquiera gritar de terror. Pero para suerte suya, el Dragón de fuego negro ni siquiera le ve o puede que... pase directamente de él. Revoloteando sus alas, a una velocidad de crucero que propia ser la de un avión comercial, es decir, subsónica, pega dos golpes de ala y sigue su camino, tan tranquilo.

Por un instante, el joven elfo oscuro, que por cierto, se llama Rim, recupera la conciencia e incluso se podría decir que la cordura tras casi mearse encima del miedo que ha pasado. Recoge de nuevo el saco de fruta del suelo y sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia su aldea que permanece intacta y tan tranquila en la distancia, iluminada solamente por unas pocas antorchas.

Tras correr con todas sus fuerzas cargado con el saco de fruta a la espalda, nada más llegar a lo que se podría decir que es la minúscula plaza de la aldea, donde unos pocos elfos oscuros, incluidos los ancianos, por fin, viven la vida tranquilamente en un ambiente distendido. Disponiéndose a cenar todos en grupo alrededor de una gran mesa circular de madera, cuando...

"¡Eeeehhh! ¡Eeeeeeh! ¡Escuchadme!" llega el más joven de la aldea, acabando de cuatro patas sobre el suelo, respirando rápido y cayéndole las gotas de sudor por la barbilla tras correr tanto y tan rápido. "Es... es... escuchadme. ¡Lo lo lo lo... lo... lo he visto! ¡He visto u u un u un..." exclama muy y muy nervioso y asustado, habiéndose quedado parece hasta tartamudo por un instante del miedo que ha pasado.

"¡Ha pasado que, dilo de una vez!" exclama otro de los elfos oscuros, uno de "mediana edad", cuando el joven exclama "¡Un un un... un... UN DRAGÓN DE FUEGOOOOO!"

En otro lugar, otras circunstancias, o con otra raza, le dirían que está loco, o borracho, o se reirían de él. Pero los elfos oscuros del clan de Dushi, tienen perfectamente claro que es un Dragón de Fuego. Y sea quien sea de ellos que ha visto uno... es que lo ha visto. Obviamente, muchos se cagan encima de miedo en cuando lo oyen... pero los ancianos de la aldea, su líder, se levanta y...

"No os alteréis. Calmaos." dice muy serio y dominando la situación, dejando a los demás parados, pasando a hablar con el más joven de los suyos "Dónde le has visto. Que aspecto tenía. Y sobre todo... hacia donde iba".

El joven elfo oscuro, todavía asustado y nervioso, responde "E... eemm... pues... le he visto. De eso estoy seguro. Le he visto... cuando regresaba de nuestro bosque de Dushi de recolectar frutas dulces de los árboles para la cena. Cuando... cuando... le... le he visto. Era... era todavía más grande que el otro. Y... y era negro! ¡Completamente negro, con unos ojos amarillos que te paralizan en cuando los ves! ¡Era terrorífico! ¡Absolutamente terrorífico!" exclama muy asustado, echándose las manos a la cabeza, cuando el líder del clan, con mirada muy seria, termina diciendo...

"Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería. Matamos a la hembra y a las crías... y el macho ha vuelto reclamando venganza. … Hacia donde has visto que se dirigía. Hacia que dirección." pregunta muy seriamente el más anciano y líder de los elfos oscuros de Dushi, respondiendo Rim...

"I... ib... iba... iba hacia el noreste. Hacia..." dice muy y muy asustado aun, cuando el anciano dice muy seriamente "Ese monstruo quiere venganza. Ha terminado su hibernación y se ha encontrado que la hembra con quien se apareó ya no está y sus crías no están donde deberían. ¿Por eso se dirige... directo hacia Alnus? ¿Cómo... puede saberlo?" dice intrigado y pensativo el líder del clan de Dushi, hasta que decide. "Klouf" llamando a uno de los elfos oscuros digamos "adultos", ordena "Los hombres de verde de Japón nos proporcionaron una "radio" para comunicarnos con ellos. Si aun recuerdas cómo se usa, ponte en contacto con Alnus y avísales que esa bestia viene directa hacia ellos. Confiemos que la vean a tiempo y la destruyan con sus armas milagrosas. De lo contrario, Yao..."

El líder y más anciano de la aldea de elfos oscuros del clan de Dushi, confía en que los hombres de verde podrán una vez más, derrotar a tan formidable monstruo. Y especialmente, tiene depositadas sus esperanzas en la miembro de su clan, que se ha quedado ya permanentemente del lado de Itami, porque ella misma se ha considerado cómo de su propiedad. Situación que durará por poco tiempo más.

Pero lo que de verdad se ha destapado ahora... es el regreso del Dragón de Fuego. Pero... es el único... o puede haber más? Se verá si esto puede suponer un nuevo infierno para Itami y compañía, si la hermana de Rory Mercury, tiene algo que ver, o si, con los nuevos países involucrados y la superioridad de medios disponible, la cosa puede ser de otra forma.

 _ **TRES HORAS MÁS TARDE**_

 **Casa Blanca, Washington D.C. Estados Unidos 8:15 AM hora local.**

No puede parar de pensar en eso desde su absolutamente casual descubrimiento no muchas horas antes. Pero para él, el consejero y asesor del Presidente Dyrrell, John Andrews, es algo que siente la necesidad imperiosa de explicárselo al Presidente. La cuestión es... servirá de algo?

A penas ha podido dormir unas pocas horas, e incluso ha soñado con ello. Con esas fotografías de casi medio siglo atrás con esos extraños personajes. Y con una en concreto, que...

Durante el trayecto en el coche oficial blindado negro _Lincoln MKS_ nuevo, conducido por un chófer, directo hacia su lugar de trabajo: la Casa Blanca, intenta recodar esos tres números de la tapa del expediente. Lo intenta dándole más y más vueltas a la cabeza, pero aun no lo consigue. Han pasado sus años desde entonces y obviamente, le cuesta recordarlo.

En cuando llega y el coche aparca en la parte trasera de la Casa Blanca, Andrews anda tan deprisa cómo puede directo hacia la sala más importante del edificio: el despacho oval. Ni siquiera responde a los buenos días que le dan los sucesivos guardaespaldas del servicio secreto que se encuentra por el camino. Hasta que el último guardaespaldas, le abre la gruesa puerta blanca que comunica el corredor principal del ala oeste con el despacho oval, y entra totalmente decidido a hablar con Dyrrell.

"Presidente. Hay algo que..." pero John es cortado cómo siempre hace Dyrrell, de malas maneras.

"No me vengas ahora con más cosas, John. Ya tengo bastantes problemas para que encima me compliques más la vida." dice con mala cara. Más bien... cara cansada, incluso con ojeras, porque Dyrrell exclama...

"¿El hombre más poderoso del mundo? ¡JA! Cualquiera que me vea ahora se ríe a carcajada limpia en cuando oye eso. La oposición demócrata, la prensa internacional, incluso en la FOX se ríen de mi! Es increíble lo débil que es la lealtad hacia un líder en este país." dice todo decepcionado, pero también con cierta rabia, porque ha cosechado la imagen de Presidente fracasado y débil no ya en el resto del mundo, sino también dentro de los Estados Unidos.

"Em... señor Presidente. En realidad..." dice un tanto cohibido John, pero acaba soltándolo "en realidad quería hablarle de algo... sospechoso. Algo que pasó el pasado 21 de diciembre." dice John seriamente, pero le entrecorta enseguida Dyrrell, alterado "¡No me vuelvas a hablar de esa jodida puerta, John! ¡No he renunciado ni renunciaré a hacernos con ella! Pero para ser sincero, John... si nunca hubiese aparecido hubiese sido mucho mejor para todos. Los únicos que sacan provecho de todo esto son esos jodidos japos de mierda." dice Dyrrell con desprecio... pero también con decepción.

Pero John... se pone todavía más serio... y también boquiabierto... cuando por fin lo recuerda. Los tres malditos números de ese expediente de alto secreto que vio por casualidad aquella vez en los archivos del Pentágono.

"Ahora... lo recuerdo" dice boquiabierto John, a lo que Dyrrell, sin entender nada de nada, le dice "¿? Qué es lo que recuerdas? Por eso nunca me han gustado los cuatro ojos y los empollones, John. Siempre os hacéis de rogar."

"El número... del expediente. … dos... barra... setenta y uno. … ¡Proyecto 2/71! ¡Ese era el nombre del expediente!" exclama sobrecogido al haberlo por fin recordado.

"¡Joder, John! ¡Déjate de putas mierdas y dime que es lo que recuerdas! ¿De que coño me hablas?" exclama todo maleducado pero sin entender nada Dyrrell, cuando John Andrews, poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio Resolute, dice muy seriamente...

"Presidente. Sé que puede ser una simple casualidad. Pero... y si lo que pasó ese día... no fue casual?" entrecortándole Dyrrell "¡Joder, John, que tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Me esperan para una conferencia en el Esmitsonian Institute dentro de una hora! ¡Y aunque sea un puto coñazo, tengo que ir! ¡Ve al grano de una puta vez!" exclama el Presidente estadounidense ya muy molesto, cuando John va directo al grano...

"Presidente. El pasado 21 de diciembre... justo antes, durante y después de que los tres portales se abrieran en Francia, España y Chile... hubo un apagón eléctrico masivo en Nebraska. Durante más de tres horas." dice muy serio al Presidente, que sin tomárselo en serio, responde con el ceño fruncido y aireando la mano "¡Vagh! ¡Eso fue culpa de las compañías eléctricas! ¡Si hace mucho frío y todo el mundo pone la calefacción en casa, las oficinas y las fábricas, normal que la cosa acabe petando, no?" pero la respuesta de John Andrews...

"Se equivoca, Presidente. Las centrales productoras de energía, incluyendo las dos nucleares del propio estado, más una tercera en el estado vecino de Kansas, funcionaron perfectamente ese día. Lo he consultado en estas últimas horas. ¿Cómo puede desvanecerse la energía producida por tres centrales nucleares más todas las demás... durante más de tres horas? Es obvio. Alguien consumió esa energía durante ese tiempo. … Y puede que esté dentro de nuestras fronteras. Incluso dentro del propio Estado de Nebraska."

Dyrrelll, por un momento, se queda parado, pensando que lo que le está diciendo su asesor, tiene cierta lógica. Que efectivamente... ese apagón eléctrico masivo, estando todas las centrales productoras de electricidad funcionando con normalidad... justo en el mismo instante en que las tres puertas se abrieron, podría ser, siendo malpensados o lógicos, una pura y simple casualidad. Pero... y si no lo es?

"Cómo es posible que ni yo ni nadie nos diéramos cuenta antes de esto?" dice Dyrrell incrédulo, pero mirando a su asesor, le dice... "John... normalmente a penas te hago caso, cuando es mi obligación. Pero creo que esta vez... puede que te escuche." dice mirando seriamente a su asesor, respondiéndole Andrews más aliviado "Em... gracias, Presidente. Sólo cumplo con mi deber. Cobro de los contribuyentes para eso."

"No tienes ni puta idea de quien puede estar detrás, no?" pregunta el presidente ya incluso un tanto más animado, respondiendo el asesor con gafas "Pues... no. No lo sé, señor. … ¡No, espere! Puede que..."

"¿? Puede que qué. A que te refieres." dice Dyrrell sin entender nada, porque tampoco es capaz de adivinarlo si no se lo dan masticado y metiéndole la cuchara directamente a la boca.

"Lo que vi en ese expediente... el... el proyecto 2/71... pero... después de tantos años? No tiene sentido." dice John todo pensativo con la mano en la barbilla.

"Primero me hablas de la relación entre el apagón de Nebraska y las puertas y ahora de esa mierda del proyecto dos barra setenta y uno o no se que. ¿Que mierdas es eso? ¿De cuando me estás hablando?" pregunta Dyrrell en su habitual tono maleducado de cowboy tejano, respondiendo John...

"No recuerdo mucho. A penas leí algo en la primera página. Pero si que recuerdo... ver la firma del Presidente de entonces en el documento de aprobación del proyecto. … del Presidente Richard Nixon."

Dyrrell, pensativo por un instante con la mano en la barbilla, acaba diciendo "Mmmmm... así que Nixon, eh? ¡JA! Eso ya tiene más sentido. Ahora ya no me extraña tanto."

John, se extraña "¿? ¿A que se refiere, señor Presidente?" y Dyrrell le responde con su habitual tono prepotente... pero con seriedad "Quizás para muchos soy un cowboy y un imbécil. Cosa que a veces yo mismo y mi mujer, reconocen. Pero no soy un analfabeto, John. Algo sé de historia norteamericana. Y Nixon además de ser el único Presidente que tuvo que dimitir por el Watergate, era un auténtico paranoico que veía enemigos, sombras y conspiraciones por todas partes. En otras palabras, que ese tipo estaba cómo un cencerro. Muchas cosas sucias o oscuras se aprobaron durante su mandato. Incluyendo operaciones masivas de la CIA por todo el mundo. Así que si me dices que ese "proyecto 2/71" se aprobó durante su mandato... puedo llegar a creérmelo."

John, sorprendido porque no se esperaba esta respuesta de Dyrrell, exclama "Pero... señor Presidente. ¿Significa eso... que piensa hacer algo al respecto?"

"Se supone que soy el hombre más poderoso del mundo, no? Por supuesto que puedo hacer algo." responde Dyrrell con cara sarcástica, pero poniéndose serio de nuevo "No obstante... mi posición política ya no puede ser de más debilidad. No puedo actuar a lo grande y solicitando los medios que quiera. Además, antes que nada... quiero y necesito saber que coño es eso del proyecto 2/71. Si ese expediente permanece en los archivos del Pentágono, mueve tus contactos ahí o donde sea, y que me lo consigan. Más adelante, ya ordenaremos al FBI que investigue lo del apagón masivo en Nebraska. ¡Vamos, no te quedes aquí plantado, haz algo, jodido cuatro ojos!" le exclama de malas maneras pero con sonrisa confiada el Presidente Dyrrell.

"Sí, Presidente. Enseguida." haciendo que sí con la cabeza todo serio y saliendo del despacho oval dispuesto a encontrar y traer a Dyrrell el famoso expediente del proyecto 2/71 que él mismo vio por casualidad años atrás. Pero John y Dyrrell desconocen de dos "pequeños" detalles. Primero, que el expediente famoso ya no está en los archivos del Pentágono... sino en Japón, en poder de la PSIA. Más exactamente, de Komakodo. Una copia, también es verdad. Porque el original, está en manos de...

Y en segundo lugar... porque quien realmente dirige esta conspiración, ya tiene este "pequeño contratiempo", que el Presidente o alguna otra agencia gubernamental les descubra, previsto. Y tanto John cómo Dyrrell, se arrepentirán en no mucho tiempo, de haber sabido de su conspiración... y de meter sus narices.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Taberna de Delilah, Base Alnus, 9:30 PM hora local**

Ha estado muy preocupado en las últimas horas. No entiende ni él ni nadie, porque esa reacción tan rematadamente extraña e inexplicable de toda una semidiosa de Emroy en cuando ha visto esa vieja y oxidada pistola _Colt M1911_ del calibre .45 en su mano. Porque Rory se ha puesto cómo se ha puesto, ha echado un ensordecedor grito de terror y se ha desmayado.

Itami no puede parar de darle vueltas y más vueltas a eso. Y más... sabiendo de la época de ese arma. Porque si es así... que Lelei la encontrase en esa cueva de Rondel... no puede tener ninguna clase de sentido o explicación. Si no fuera... que están en un mundo que de por si, no tiene explicación científica y racional.

Acabado de llegar a la taberna de Delilah, donde se encuentra con la compañía de la elfa oscura, Yao Ha Dushi, además de Lelei, que sentada a su lado...

"Señor Itami. ¿Es que piensa estar callado todo el tiempo? ¿Cuando piensa explicarme que le ha pasado a la apóstol de Emroy? Aunque hayan intentado ocultarlo, todo Alnus lo sabe." dice la bella elfa oscura mirando seriamente Itami, que permanece pensativo, en silencio, sin decir nada. "Aaagghhh... entiendo." dice Yao cabizbaja y entristeciéndose un poco, cuando llegan Tuka, Lelei, además de Tomita, Kurokawa, Gabrion, Xavier y Valles.

"¡Papá! ¡Que le ha pasado a Rory!? ¿Está bien!? ¡Por favor, papá!" exclama Tuka sin duda muy preocupada y alterada al saber lo que le ha pasado a Rory, cuando Itami, sonriéndole con cariño para calmarla, le responde, mintiéndole eso si de forma muy creíble...

"Tuuuka. Estate tranquila. Sólo ha sido un desmayo sin importancia." pero Tuka, enfadándose, le replica "¡Papá, no me mientas! ¡Lelei me lo ha contado todo! ¡Que en cuando ha visto esa "pistola"... Rory... por qué!" exclama la elfa rubia de ojos azules con desconcierto. Itami, bajando la cabeza y echando un largo suspiro de preocupación, responde...

"Aaaaggghhhh... me gustaría saberlo, Tuka. Pero viendo la antigüedad del arma... esto no tiene ningún sentido." dice con preocupación.

"Lo siento, Itami. Pero he tenido que decírselo." dice Lelei bajando la cabeza, entristecida "Todo esto es culpa mía. Si no hubiese ido a esa cueva de Rondel a investigar..." pero Itami, poniendo su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de cabello azul de Lelei, le sonríe de nuevo con cariño y un toque de tristeza, diciendo "No te preocupes. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Has hecho lo correcto. Siempre lo haces. Gracias, Lelei." al decirle eso, Lelei levanta la cabeza sonriendo tímidamente pero aliviada a Itami, con cierto sonrojo en la cara. Porque obviamente, a ella le encanta que Itami se porte tan bien con ella... porque le gusta.

"¿Estás seguro que no es una imitación de fogueo o una falsificación?" pregunta toda extrañada la sargento Kuribayashi, respondiendo enseguida Tomita "Eso aun tiene menos sentido, sargento Kuribayashi. ¿Quien se tomaría tantas molestias para eso? Cuando además, ese modelo en concreto de pistola, no está en servicio en ninguno de nuestros ejércitos." explica seriamente el sargento Tomita.

El capitán Chileno, Valles, añade "¿No puede ser que sea un modelo civil? Quizás alguno de los secuestrados tras la puerta la llevaba encima y la perdió ahí." dice Valles intentando buscar una explicación lógica a todo eso, pero Xavier...

"Eso aun tiene menos sentido, capitán Valles. Más cuando todos nuestros ciudadanos prisioneros no han pasado por Rondel." dice todo serio el teniente español con barba, cuando Gabrion añade...

"¿Por qué hacéis tantas suposiciones sin sentido? Eso es fácil de averiguar." dice todo confiado el teniente francés, exclamando Kuribayashi con ridícula mala cara y en burla "¿Ah, sí? Y cómo, teniente." cuando Itami le responde con ironía...

"Nunca te fijas en los pequeños detalles, Kuribayashi. Por eso los armeros del arsenal están hartos de ti." dice Itami cómo soltando una puya a Shino, porque efectivamente, cada dos por tres, se carga algún arma por lo bestia y manazas que es.

"¡Qué estás insinuando, Otaku!?" exclama la sargento japonesa cabreada, cuando Itami "No sé cuantos años debe tener esa pistola, pero por el número de serie y la identificación que había en su corredera..." explica, cabizbajo pero muy serio.

"Y estás en lo cierto... Itami" dice la voz siempre segura y confiada de Akira Yanagida, haciendo que Itami alce la vista, un tanto sorprendido.

Y no llega sólo el teniente japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo, sino también el grandote y fuerzudo sargento Aiguren, y de Antonella, la guapa y exótica (para los habitantes de Alnus) belleza latina, aunque vaya de uniforme de camuflaje.

"¿Os importa si nos sentamos con vosotros?" pregunta Yanagida haciéndose el educado, y Itami, desviando la mirada con estúpida cara de enfado, replica "Cómo quieras. Siempre que me invitas a una cerveza es para traerme problemas."

"Jajajaja, no exactamente, Itami." dice divertido Yanagida cuando grita Aiguren "¡Eh! ¡Es que no atiende nadie aquí, caguen la mar! ¡Unas cañas a esta mesa!" y los japoneses, con cara estúpida de muñeco "¿Cañas?"

Xavier se ríe y explica "En España, cuando pides una cerveza en un bar, pides una caña. Pero Aiguren nunca se le han dado bien los intercambios culturales" dice de coña y en el mismo tono, le replica Gabrion "Eso es porque es vasco y para más colmo, de Bilbao. Ya se le nota, jajaja".

"¡Y a mucha honra joder!" cuando llega Delilah cargada con una platera con varias jarras de cerveza... más unos botellines de _San Miguel,_ una de _Kronenbourg 1664_ y otra de _Cristal_.

"Aquí os traigo vuestro pedido. Las jarras para vosotros... y los botellines para los extranjeros." dice Delilah dando a cada uno el botellín del país de cada uno.

"Traeme otra para mi, si no te importa" dice con voz un tanto... seductora Antonella... provocando que todos los demás hombres de la taberna la miren con sonrojo, para decir "Aigh... vaya a donde vaya siempre soy tan popular... por qué será?" dice haciéndose la inocente, y su superior, Valles "Jajaja. No empieces con tus juegos manipuladores, Antonella. Que te conozco." y ella, haciéndose la ofendida, replica "¡Ja! Es un aguafiestas, capitán. Nunca me deja hacer nada."

"Espera espera... quédate quieta, conejita." dice Aiguren a Delilah, a quien va a hacerle una foto con su smartphone, a lo que la antigua guerrera conejo replica con mala cara "Que, señor músculos. ¿Otro pervertido que quiere hacerme fotos para hacer lo que me imagino?" y Aitor, riendo simpático, le responde "Jajaja. No, mujer, tranquila. Que no es para mi. Es para mis hijas, que están encantadas con las fotos que les mando de las animales con cuerpo humano que hay en este mundo."

"¡Oye! ¡Haber empezado por ahí! ¡Deja que me ponga guapa!" dice Delilah sonrojada, arreglándose el pelo y la ropa "Ya estoy. Que salga bien, eh?" y Aitor le echa la foto con flash.

"Gracias, guapa. ¡Ah! Quería preguntarte otra cosa. Esto es un bar o una taberna pero... no vais a poner un plasma para que pueda ver a mi Atleti? ¡Que llevo no se cuantas semanas teniendo que ver los partidos en diferido por el móvil!" exclama quejándose airadamente, y Delilah, sin entender nada "¿Eing? ¿Plasma? ¿Atleti? ¿De que me estás hablando?" dice ella sin entender nada de nada, cuando el jefe del local "¡Delilah! ¡No te quedes a charlar con tu novio y atiende las otras mesas, que hay mucho trabajo!" y ella replica sonrojada "¡No estoy hablando con mi novio, jefe!" cuando pasando a hablar con quien efectivamente ya es su pareja, Yanagida "Em... lo siento, Akira. Es que..."

"No pasa nada, Delilah. Lo siento, pero hoy no podremos vernos. Es que ha pasado algo... muy extraño." y ella, también más seria, le responde "Sí, ya lo he oído. Es cómo un dragón de fuego asustándose ante un ratón. ¿Cómo ha podido pasarle eso a Rory?" cuando el jefe "¡DELILAH! ¡QUE ES PARA HOY!"

"¡Aaahhh! ¡Vooooy!" y acaba marchándose corriendo a atender las demás mesas, cuando Xavier le pregunta a Aitor arqueando la ceja "Eh, Aitor. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle eso a la camarera de la taberna? Si quieres ver la tele, en el comedor de la base hay una." respondiéndole Aitor todo bravucón "¡Agh, no compares, aiba la ostia! ¡Si no se puede ir al estadio, lo mejor es ver el partido con los amigos, unas cervezas y unas buenas tapas! ¡Y me da igual si estamos en otro mundo! ¡Aunque tenga que pedírselo directamente al General Gutiérrez o al japonés, Hasama o Hatama o cómo se llame, conseguiré que podamos ver los partidos aquí!"

"Es Hazama, sargento Aiguren, jajaja" le dice riéndose de él Kuribayashi. "Y recuerda que mañana por la mañana tú y yo entrenaremos juntos en el gimnasio. No lo olvides." respondiéndole Aitor "Claro, cómo quieras, sargento Kuribayashi. Pero después de ver tu combate con la gabacha." quedándose extrañada la japonesa "¿? ¿Gabacha? ¿Te refieres... a la francesa?"

"Sí, claro." le responde Aitor "Ya me han dicho que te ha desafiado, jajaja." respondiendo Shino, incluso chula y prepotente "¡Vagh! ¡Una niña presumida! Allá ella, pero si quiere saber lo que es bueno, que se atienda a las consecuencias."

Pero Yanagida... se encarga de devolver la discusión a la seriedad. A mucha seriedad.

"Por cierto, Itami. Acabo de volver del hospital de Alnus. Rory sigue inconsciente, pero los médicos dicen que pronto despertará." dice Yanagida tan tranquilo, exclamando Tuka mucho más aliviada "Menos mal. Me había temido lo peor. Incluso que le pasase cómo a mi." dice otra vez preocupada, exclamando Lelei "No debes pensar eso, Tuka. Rory es mucho más fuerte de lo que nos podemos imaginar. Seguro que para ella esto no será nada." cuando entonces, Mari Kurokawa...

"Yo no estaría tan segura" dice toda seria y pensativa, y que Itami se interese por lo que su sargento piensa en su cabeza.

"Sea lo que sea lo que pienses de todo esto, dínoslo, sargento Kurokawa. Porque es importante, verdad?" dice Itami igualmente serio, y Mari explica "Puede que os suene extraño. Pero por lo que me habéis descrito... todo parece indicar que se trataría de alguna clase de reacción tipo fobia o incluso... síndrome de estrés post-traumático."

"¿Insinúas que... es algo que ella tiene en la cabeza y que la pistola se lo ha hecho recordar?" dice Itami sin saber ya que creer, acaba suspirando cerrando los ojos, con cara de circunstancias, espetando "Aaagghhhh... esto ya no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. … Yanagida. Sea bueno o malo lo que tengas que decirme... suéltalo de una vez. Ya cogeré un pedo de los que hacen historia si es necesario para olvidarlo si es una mala noticia." dice Itami con sarcasmo.

"Claro, Itami. Los objetos que Lelei trajo de esa cueva ya han sido enviados tras la puerta para ser meticulosamente analizados por nuestra policía científica. Las gafas de sol, la cinta de cassette y sobre todo, la pistola. Esta última, con la prueba de carbono catorce..." pero Itami le corta en seco, espetando...

"mil novecientos setenta." suelta todo serio dejando a los demás extrañados, siguiendo Yanagida "¿? ¿1970? Oh. ¿Te refieres a..." acaba diciendo sorprendido, porque Itami ya sabe sobre la pistola.

"Por el número de serie fue fabricada en 1970. Fabrica Colt de Hartford, Connecticut. Modelo A1 de uso para todos los ejércitos de los Estados Unidos desde 1911 hasta hoy. Salvo que esta versión en concreto, dejó de usarse hace prácticamente treinta años." dice Itami muy serio... dejando a los demás sin palabras.

"Puede que los de la científica lleguen a la misma conclusión, Itami" dice Yanagida, a lo que sigue "Además... este pequeño accidente, también les ha prestado una oportunidad de oro a los del hospital militar de Alnus para poder jugar a los científicos locos." dice con su habitual confianza el teniente japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo, intentando contestar Itami, Pero Tuka...

"'¡Eh! ¡No le habrán hecho cosas extrañas, verdad!?" exclama Tuka un tanto enfadada, y metiéndose Lelei con su voz aséptica y sed inconmensurable de saber más y más "¿Científicos locos? En ese caso yo quiero ver que pruebas le hacen a Rory." exclamando Tuka a Lelei "¡Pero Lelei!" y la maga le replica "Que. No pasa nada, Tuka. Son médicos, no le harán nada malo. Más bien sería al contrario."

"Jejeje, chicas, no os excitéis demasiado, jajaja" dice Itami con cara boba de circunstancias, a lo que Mari, toda seria "Aprovecharán que Rory está inconsciente para sacarle muestras de sangre y de tejidos, me equivoco?"

"Exacto. Mandarán esas muestras inmediatamente tras la puerta. Puede ser una oportunidad de oro para descubrir la fórmula de la inmortalidad. Aunque es obvio que las industrias farmacéutica y de cosméticos nunca lo permitirían" dice Yanagida con su habitual ironía fría.

"Entiendo." dice Mari sin dejar su tono serio y preocupado "Incluso aunque nos hagamos amigos de ellos, los peces gordos de arriba sólo les importa lo que les importa. Malditos sean." dice con cierta indignación la guapa sargento japonesa. Cuando, para sorpresa de todos... aparece Rory.

"Hola a todo el mundo." dice ella con su habitual voz seductora de mujer fatal y buena cara.

"¡Rory! ¡Eres tú! ¿Estás bien!?" exclama Itami muy sorprendido levantándose de su silla y acercándose a la semidiosa.

"Ey ey ey, a que viene esa sobreconfianza, Itami?" dice ella con mala cara, pero con cariño "No delante de tanta gente, que me da vergüenza" dice ella toda seductora, haciendo que Itami se ría con estúpida cara de circunstancias "Jejeje... ya veo que vuelves a ser la Rory de siempre. Oye... no... no recuerdas nada?"

"Pues..." dice la semidiosa con pose de pensadora, con el dedo índice sobre su barbilla "Hasta el mediodía hemos estado en Italica. Os habéis llevado a Grey en un "helicóptero" porque se ha puesto muy enfermo. He vuelto con vosotros hasta aquí y... no me acuerdo después. Que raro" acaba diciendo la semidiosa, toda extrañada.

"Pues..." va a decir Itami, pero Mari le entrecorta toda seria "¡Capitán! Es mejor que no se lo diga. Será mejor. Hágame caso."

Rory va a sentarse, ya apretujada, entre los demás, cuando ve a Gabrion y haciéndose la enfadada, desvía la mirada, y Aitor, sentado al lado del atractivo teniente francés, le suelta con mirada inquisitorial "Oye, gabacho. Que sepas que a mi no me gustan nada los pederastas." y Gabrion, con estúpida cara de enfado, le replica "¡Yo no tengo nada con Rory! ¡Ya he encontrado a una chica en Italica! ¡Así que déjame en paz!" exclama Gabrion intentando sacarse la mirada desconfiada del fuerzudo sargento vasco.

Itami acaba sonriendo con cariño hacia Rory al ver que está bien... pero en el fondo no puede dejar de sentirse muy preocupado por ella. De intentar explicarse y entender, sencillamente, por qué. Por qué esa absolutamente inexplicable reacción ante esa pistola antigua. Una reacción que ni Itami ni nadie en la Región Especial, puede encontrarle ninguna explicación. Pero alguien al otro lado de la puerta...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Domicilio de Komakodo, distrito de Katsushita, Tokio. 10:00 PM hora local.**

Tras una jornada de 12 horas, el viejo zorro de Seguridad Pública ya no puede más con su cuerpo. Está cansado. Aun no ha tenido ni un sólo instante para poder ver por su cuenta que contiene el misterioso pendrive que Graham Morris le entregó en el mirador de la Tokyo Skytree. Y tampoco ha sabido nada de ese agente de la CIA en Japón, a quien ahora él y sus hombres tienen órdenes de arriba, de muy arriba, de encontrarlo vivo cueste lo que cueste. Pero se ha esfumado por arte de magia. Y es que no saben... que Graham Morris ya hace días que ya no está en Japón. Y que ni siquiera recuerda quien es.

Pero Komakodo ahora si, puede decir lo de "hogar, dulce hogar". Un hogar que más bien es un cuchitril minúsculo de hombre soltero (porque Komakodo nunca se ha casado) y de dulce tiene poco porque es bastante desordenado e incluso caótico. Tras quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, cenar unos fideos instantáneos y tirar el bol vacío sobre otros muchos envases, platos y vasos acumulados en el fregadero, por fin se puede sentar en el suelo de tatami de su minúsculo cuarto con la estufa encendida bajo la pequeña mesa con manta para no helarse. Y por fin...

Enciende su ordenador portátil y tras iniciarse el sistema... mete el pendrive que el ordenador reconoce sin problemas... mostrando una única carpeta con el nombre que le dijo el agente de la CIA: 2/71.

En cuando clica sobre la carpeta, ve que hay otras cuatro carpetas más. Dos con documentos, otra con ficheros de video... y otra con imágenes, que aunque se ven mostradas pequeñas, enseguida le llaman la atención... y mucho. Clica sobre la carpeta de imágenes... y ya se queda bastante intrigado. Una de las imágenes, la primera de hecho, le llama poderosamente la atención. Una fotografía a color sin duda vieja, con tres personajes en ella... del cual el personaje central le recuerda a alguien y mucho. Muchísimo. Clica sobre la imagen para verla a pantalla completa y...

Es una fotografía que por los uniformes militares de dos de sus personajes... por la vestimenta y aspecto del personaje central... y por la aeronave que se ve en la parte de arriba de la fotografía, volando... puede denotar o deducir, que se trata, aparentemente, de una fotografía de la guerra de Vietnam. Lo deduce por los uniformes de servicio que llevan puestos los dos tipos que rodean a la niña que hay en medio de la fotografía. Uniformes verdes sin camuflaje y gorras de tela... de los Marines estadounidenses. Y la aeronave que sobrevuela al fondo, un helicóptero también de los marines _Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion_. Pero...

Komakodo sufre entonces un súbito sobresalto, al estar completamente seguro... de recordar ahora sí... quien es la niña que hay en medio de la fotografía. Encontrando eso tanto o más extraño que la fotografía de los dos tipos que rodean a la niña a lado y lado. El de la izquierda de la imagen, un joven de 20 años, incluso menos, aspecto sin duda intrigante, sonrisa maquiavélica muy extraña y una cara aun más extraña, con unas gafas de montura fina en las que se refleja la luz. Un tipo que más bien, nada más echarle una ojeada... hiela la sangre. El tipo de al lado, es sin duda más maduro, de entorno los 40 años. De mirada muy sería y fría, pero que más bien... no denota maldad en su mirada, sino... tristeza. Profunda tristeza. Porque con la niña que tenía justo al lado... tenía órdenes de hacer cosas verdaderamente terribles. Cosas en nombre de un entonces proyecto militar altamente secreto: el proyecto 2/71.

Pero no es eso lo que ha dejado a Komakodo literalmente de piedra, boquiabierto, pasmado. Sino... dos detalles de la foto. El reconocer por fin a la niña que sale en el centro de la fotografía. Una niña de unos 14 años, larga cabellera oscura y ojos rojos... con ropa típica del sudeste asiático. Una niña idéntica, completamente idéntica... a Rory Mercury. Y una inscripción con rotulador a mano, en la parte inferior derecha de la fotografía:

 _Ban Neitai Jungle. Laos. Tuesday 25_ _th_ _May 1971. 2/71 subject number twelve._

Que esa niña absolutamente idéntica a Rory Mércury, sólo diferente por su ropa... y por su cara que denota inocencia, desconcierto... y mucho miedo de que le iba a pasar... "Pueden existir tantas casualidades en el mundo? Si Rory es una semidiosa de otro mundo... porque existe alguien cómo ella casi medio siglo atrás en el nuestro? ¿O acaso ella..." piensa absolutamente desconcertado el viejo agente de Seguridad Pública en su cabeza.

Ahora Komakodo, empieza a entender el por qué de ese absoluto terror que tenía Graham Morris cuando le entregó esta información. Porque lo que él descubrió, es algo tan extraordinario, pero al mismo tiempo, oscuro, incluso demoníaco, que no se puede ni llegar a imaginar. Y es que los tres personajes de esa fotografía... puede que la semidiosa Rory Mercury, tuviera una doble en nuestro mundo en el pasado, o en realidad... sea ella misma? Puede que el joven de 20 años, sea un marine más... o sea un Richard Stravinski mucho más joven? O puede que en realidad... el otro hombre sea el que el propio Stravinski actual llama "viejo loco"... o a quien en la CIA le llaman en clave ... mago oscuro? Es algo imposible de responder ahora. O puede que sí... por los recuerdos de la propia Rory. Pero en no mucho tiempo...

Lo que también se acerca ahora... es algo que en Alnus y especialmente Itami y las dos Elfas, no desearían para nadie volver a enfrentarse a ello de nuevo. Nunca más. Pero a veces las desgracias vuelven... y vuelven en forma de monstruo con alas: del dragón de fuego.

 _Y hasta aquí el noveno capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". La cosa ahora sí que se calienta y de que manera, y en el próximo capítulo, con el retorno del dragón de fuego... o dragones de fuego (un pequeño descuido, culpa mía) la cosa sí que se pondrá literalmente que arde. Pero también por lo feo que la trama de la CIA y su líder, Stravinski, personaje que hasta a su creador ya me da repelús, piensa llevar a cabo pase lo que pase... si es que Dyrrell no le para los pies, pero en realidad... bueno, aquí no tengo que hacerme el misterioso. Espero que os haya gustado y mucho este capítulo y, cómo no, su lectura os haya resultado, además de entretenida, amena e incluso os haya hecho pensar. Así que si queréis más, seguid leyendo atentamente los nuevos capítulos que vayan surgiendo. Procuraré no decepcionar a mi público que me pide más y mejor cada vez. Avisar pero que puede que el siguiente capítulo se retrase un poco en su entrega, por razones de trabajo. Pero cómo ya dije en el anterior capítulo, agosto lo tendré completamente libre. Podré escribir a cascoporro y colgar nuevos capítulos mucho más regularmente. Una vez más, agradecer y mucho los reviews recibidos en el último capítulo, que parece que ha gustado mucho, cosa que me anima a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar. Así que por favor, seguid comentando si queréis más y mejor. ¡Gracias!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB": Gracias de nuevo por comentar. Cómo siempre, corto pero muy conciso. Pues claro que Gabrion lo es. Pero no porque él lo quiera. Rory en realidad nunca se ha hecho muchas ilusiones con el guapo teniente francés, porque en el fondo a quien quiere de verdad, cómo no, es a Itami. Además que Gabrion, ha preferido a una chica que encaja perfectamente con sus gustos... y viceversa, cómo es la caballero de la Rosa Panache. Aunque aun no he dado muchos detalles de esta relación... y de las demás, los habrá poco a poco pero constantes. Por no mencionar que habrán más. Porque aunque sea una historia eminentemente de acción e intriga, el amor y sobre todo el humor, también son necesarios en esta vida y no hacen daño a nadie. ¿No estás de acuerdo?_

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Darkness-1997": Gracias por el comentario y por creer en mi, jajaja. Me alegro que el capítulo te haya gustado, porque en el anterior capítulo me lo curre más aun que de costumbre. Cité lo de la secuencia inicial de "Salvar al Soldado Ryan" de Spielberg (1998) para que el lector se haga una idea o se imagine la masacre de las ametralladoras MG 3 españolas y chilenas sobre las tropas imperiales, cómo podría haber mencionado para la secuencia de disparo de la artillería española con sus Santa Bárbara 155/52 a otro clásico del cine bélico cómo"Un puente demasiado lejano" de Richard Attenborough (1977) y su secuencia de la carga de artillería británica sobre las posiciones del frente alemán, para que el lector se imagine al grueso del ejército de Zorzal siendo masacrado por los obuses de 155 milímetros y cómo las piezas de artillería son operadas y disparadas. Y es que soy bastante cinéfilo, y me conozco un poco los grandes clásicos del cine bélico, entre otros muchos géneros. Y lo que dices de meter aliens y todo... jajaja, no se me había ocurrido, pero de momento no creo que llegue a tales extremos o esto en vez de un fic parecerá una película de Leslie Nielsen y sus "agárralo cómo puedas". Gracias por tus ánimos, y aunque la trama oscura tome protagonismo, no te preocupes porque aun queda mucha más acción bélica actual contra de la antigüedad por desarrollar. Espero volver a leer más reviews tuyos._

 _P.D. Contestando al segundo review de "RedSS": Muchas gracias por tu segundo comentario. Me alegro y mucho haberte dejado satisfecho con el capítulo octavo. Sobre lo que dices de las conspiraciones, te digo que a mi no me hace falta fantasear con mundos fantásticos o irreales para imaginármelas. En nuestro mundo y en nuestra realidad, ya existen y existieron conspiraciones. ¿Qué es si no lo que ha ocurrido y ocurre en Siria? ¿Lo que ha ocurrido y ocurre en Ucrania? ¿En los mares de China? ¿Y en tantos otros lugares del mundo? ¿Qué fue sino la guerra fría en todo su conjunto? ¿Y el golpe de estado en tu país, Chile, en 1973? ¿O el que podría haber habido en el mío, España, en 1981? Muchas veces son casuales pero en otras, es obvio que una mano negra interviene en las cosas que pasan. Las conspiraciones, amigo, no son sólo cosa de Juego de Tronos o Evangelion. En el mundo real existen. Bueno, mejor no digo nada más, que no quiero meterme en líos, jajaja. Quizás en este capítulo reconozco que te habrá faltado un poco de acción bélica, pero tranquilo que habrá mucha más en sucesivos episodios, palabra, más ahora que volverán a enfrentarse de nuevo contra uno o varios dragones de fuego. Un saludo y espero más de tus interesantes reviews._

 _P.D. Contestando al segundo review de "Vaas":Gracias por comentar de nuevo y de nada por haberte respondido. Puede que a veces tarde un poco en responder, pero no soy ningún maleducado y siempre suelo contestar a los reviews y correos que recibo. Si lo de la familia de Itami te deja intrigado, será mejor que te agarres a la silla porque vienen curvas. Porque efectivamente a la madre de Itami algo le ocurrirá y no será precisamente bueno. Pero Itami y sus amigas, con la ayuda de alguien que no es precisamente un buen amigo pero en el fondo si lo es, empezarán a investigar el pasado de Itami... que tiene relación con cierto proyecto secreto que ya te puedes imaginar cual es. Aunque supongo que con lo que has leído en este capítulo, ya has visto que uno de ellos puede que tenga relación con el proyecto. O... puede que no? ¡Aaahh! ¡Ya estoy haciéndome el intrigante otra vez! ¡Basta! Lo que quiero decir... es que Itami reaccionará ante este hecho y de que manera, de eso puedes estar seguro. No me enrollo más. Espero leer muchos más reviews tuyos de ahora en adelante._


	11. La venganza de la bestia

**Capítulo 10. La venganza de la bestia**

 _ **21 DE ENERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Base Aérea de Alnus, Región Especial. 4:15 AM hora local**

La pobre pensaba que esto iba a ser mucho más increíble y entretenido de lo que se podía imaginar, más para ella, que es una novata que justo ha terminado su formación cómo piloto de combate. Y aun más, por lo que le contaron sus colegas franceses, que ya han tenido ocasión de participar en su primera operación de combate real en el mundo tras la puerta. Pero ahora ella, la teniente Ignacia del Valle, piloto de _Northrop F-5E_ de la FACH o Fuerza Aérea de Chile, tiene que permanecer de guardia en plena madrugada para las posibles alertas de interceptación que puedan surgir. Básicamente por si a ese tarado de Zorzal se le ocurre enviar sus dragones directamente a Alnus o a Italica de nuevo. A causa de esto, ella y su superior, tienen que pasarse la noche en vela, vestidos con el correspondiente uniforme para pilotaje _antig_ o anti-gravedad.

En la sala de guardia para los pilotos, ambos están solos y matan el tiempo cómo pueden, en su caso, jugando a una partida de ajedrez, en la que su superior, el comandante Maximilano Rivera, muestra mucho más interés.

"Comandante... esto es para que nos han hecho venir?" dice ella fastidiada, sin quitar la mirada concentrada sobre el tablero de ajedrez. El comandante Rivera, contesta todo concentrado "No... no hables, quieres? Dame un segundo." y mueve una de sus piezas... y se come un caballo de su rival, dándole al doble reloj para que ella haga un movimiento, cuando ella, alzando la mirada hacia su comandante, explica seria...

"He terminado mis cuatro años de instrucción. Mi sueño era convertirme en piloto de primera de un F-16 de bloque 52. O mejor aun. De los nuevos Eurofighter que se rumorea que la FACH puede adquirir muy pronto. Estar en la avanzada de nuestras patrullas de intercepción aéreas para proteger el espacio aéreo de Chile. Y sin embargo... que he hecho aquí hasta ahora?" dice la teniente y piloto chilena un tanto fastidiada, respondiendo el comandante Maximiliano, sin apartar la mirada del tablero...

"Concéntrate en el juego si quieres que dure. Será lo mejor. Y sobre cuando nos movilizarán... debes de ser consciente de nuestra posición aquí. Los japoneses han cogido aquí experiencia en combate y en operaciones aéreas en este mundo. Los franceses son pilotos experimentados y guerreados en operaciones en Siria y otros lugares. Y los españoles participan constantemente en ejercicios de la OTAN con que están bien entrenados. Nosotros, hemos acudido con nuestros aviones más viejos casi de desecho y sin a penas personal. Y no participamos en otros ejercicios más que los nuestros propios o los de la ASEAN en el pacífico sur. No obstante..." dice alzando la vista hacia ella, con su mirada intrigante... pero una mueca burlona en la boca "Contra quien tenemos que enfrentarnos aquí, tenemos el poder propio de un Dios."

Ignacia mueve de nuevo uno de sus piezas, dándole al doble reloj, y responde, alzando la mirada hacia su comandante "Eso ya lo sé, comandante. Pero hasta ahora, hemos sido más bien un Dios silente, porque no hemos hecho nada. ¿Acaso nuestros F-5 son tan viejos, que los de arriba no quieren que despeguen por si fallan y hacemos el ridículo?" dice con ridícula cara seria, y el comandante, con una mueca confiada, le responde "Que hagas o no el ridículo depende únicamente de ti. De la máquina... cómo dicen nuestros colegas españoles: es lo que hay. … Jaque mate." dice moviendo una de sus piezas... y comiéndose la reina de Ignacia, que se queda descolocada.

"¡Eh, un momento! ¡Cómo que Jaque mate!? ¿Cómo lo ha hecho!?" y cuando su superior, sonriendo confiado, va a responderle... la alarma salta: la alarma "scrambler" o de intercepción de patrulla aérea, ha saltado en la base aérea de Alnus. Scrambler que esta noche... está asignada para los dos F-5E de la FACH. Ambos pilotos, salen corriendo tan deprisa cómo pueden del edificio del personal directos hacia afuera: hacia los hangares cubiertos donde los dos _Northrop F-5E_ que Chile ha traído hasta allí... junto a los otros hangares cubiertos con los aparatos de las otras naciones. Rápidamente, los dos pilotos deben subirse a los aparatos por la pequeña escalerilla metálica, mientras el personal de pista, les da sus cascos, hacen las últimas comprobaciones, encienden motores y ambos aparatos empiezan a moverse hacia la pista de despegue, esperando permiso de la torre de control para despegar. En cuando lo reciben... cierran las cabinas de sus aviones, se ajustan las máscaras de oxígeno y sus motores _General Electric J85_ entran en postcombustión, acelerando rápidamente los cazas sobre la pista, echando una larga doble llama azul por la parte posterior de los F-5 con un tremendo estruendo... hasta que los aviones despegan.

Ya en el aire, cogiendo altura y replegando el tren de aterrizaje, con un ruido que despierta a medio Alnus también es verdad, el comandante de la escuadrilla interceptora chilena, pide instrucciones por radio.

"Alnus. Aquí cuervo blanco cero uno. Ya estamos en el aire. Altitud, 18000 pies. Velocidad mach 0.92. Contacto en mi radar, distancia ochenta millas, cuarenta grados norte, quince oeste. ¿Con quien tendremos el placer de liarnos a palo seco?"dice con ironía el comandante Maximiliano Rivera, respondiendo su radio una voz femenina enlatada, del personal japonés de la torre de control " _Cuervo Blanco cero uno. Aquí torre de control de Alnus. Está bajo mi control. Hemos detectado contacto no identificado a la distancia que nos indica. Posición del objetivo a una altitud de 21.000 pies con rumbo treinta y cinco grados norte, cuarenta oeste. Aumente altitud a 22000 pies._ " respondiendo enseguida Rivera con un "Roger." pasando a comunicarse con su compañera de escuadrilla "Teniente. Cambiamos de rumbo hacia coordenadas estipuladas. Giremos a tres-dos-uno" _y l_ os dos viejos F-5E de la FACH, giran simultáneamente hacia la derecha, al mismo tiempo que toman más altura, cuando desde Alnus...

" _Cuervo blanco cero uno. Posición del objetivo cero cuatro seis. Distancia seis cinco. Altitud, ha bajado a 20000 pies, pero sube ligeramente."_ respondiendo el comandante Rivera "Roger, Alnus. ¿Se trata de un objetivo desconocido o un dragón imperial que se ha perdido?" vuelve a preguntar con ironía con su voz a lo Darth Vader por la máscara de oxígeno que debe llevar puesta.. y la respuesta que reciben, les deja de piedra a ambos pilotos.

" _Creemos que puede tratarse de un Dragón de Fuego. Repito. Dragón de Fuego. Hemos recibido una notificación por radio desde la Aldea de Elfos Oscuros de Dushi, en el aliado Reino de Elbe. Ha aparecido hace diez minutos en nuestro radar y necesitamos confirmación visual._ " les dicen tan tranquila la controladora aérea de Alnus, y la teniente Ignacia, exclama con enfado...

"¡Eh! ¿Un dragón de fuego!? ¡Esa cosa es muy peligrosa! ¡Pero que muy peligrosa! ¡Solo tenemos un par de sidewinders y los cañones de 20 milímetros! ¡Qué quiere que hagamos con eso!? ¡Hacerle reír de las cosquillas!?" exclama la teniente chilena incluso con indignación al creerse que la han mandado ha hacer un trabajo sucio que no quiere ni puede hacer, pero su superior...

"Base Alnus. ¿Se trata de un vuelo de reconocimiento para confirmación visual? Saben perfectamente que con las armas que tenemos no le haremos nada." dice el comandante Rivera, respondiendo la controladora japonesa desde Alnus " _Afirmativo. En cuando establezcan contacto visual, no se aproximen a él y no le provoquen. Limítese a tomar algunas imágenes infrarrojas y térmicas con su contenedor de búsqueda de blancos."_ respondiendo el comandante chileno enseguida, todo extrañado "¿? ¿Contenedor de búsqueda de blancos? Ya me he fijado al subir que llevaba uno bajo mi ala derecha. Pero nosotros no tenemos de eso en nuestros F-5. ¿Quien lo ha puesto?" y la controladora, con tono un tanto chistoso " _Cortesía nuestra, comandante. Tómeselo cómo un regalo. Aunque viejos, sus aparatos deben poder desarrollar las mismas capacidades que los demás. Repito. Sobre todo, no le provoquen. Si aun así, él les sigue, pongan sus motores al máximo, y salgan huyendo de allí a velocidad supersónica._ " acaba explicando la controladora aérea.

"Roger, Alnus. Nos limitaremos a tomar imágenes de reconocimiento." cuando la teniente Ignacia exclama desde el otro caza "¡Tai ho! ¡Contacto visual establecido! ¡A las tres, a la izquierda! ¡Parecen dos luces de posición amarillas! ¡Muy potentes! ¡Confirmado por el radar! ¡No hay duda, es él!" exclama la novata piloto chilena un tanto nerviosa, pero el comandante le responde mucho más tranquilo, demostrando su experiencia y veteranía...

"Así que un Dragón de Fuego, eh? No querías acción, teniente Valle? Pues ya la tienes. Muy bien. Voy a hacer de paparazzi y a tocarle un poco lo que no suena a ese lagarto desproporcionado con alas." dice Rivera haciéndose de nuevo el gracioso, respondiendo ella de mala uva "Comandante, puede que sea novata, pero no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para bromas. Además, no sabemos si ese dragón es macho o hembra."

"Debe ser un macho, teniente." dice el comandante Rivera "Según me explicó ayer mismo el teniente Kamikoda, hace un tiempo se cargaron a otro dragón de fuego y a sus dos crías. Así que este bichejo negro, debe de ser el macho." dice él tan tranquilo, respondiendo Ignacia con ironía...

"¿Ah sí? En ese caso peor me lo pone, comandante Rivera. A los hombres no les gustan los pesados." siguiendo ya más serio el comandante "Yo tomaré las imágenes infrarrojas y térmicas de reconocimiento. Tú distráele mientras tanto." respondiendo la piloto chilena medio en broma "Roger. Asegúrese que las tomas salgan buenas mientras yo hago el papel de mosca cojonera."

Mientras el comandante vuela a gran distancia a su alrededor, el F-5E de la teniente Ignacia del Valle pasa al lado del enorme dragón de fuego negro con ojos amarillos muy brillantes... que inmediatamente, intenta seguir lo que obviamente, debe interpretar cómo una amenaza o cómo... comida. Se lanza a perseguirlo, pero el F-5 chileno, aunque viejo, es un avión sin duda ágil y de gran maniobrabilidad, resultándole al dragón de fuego negro imposible atraparlo, cosa que intenta. El comandante toma las susodichas imágenes infrarrojas y térmicas del dragón. En cuando el trabajo está hecho...

"Base Alnus. Aquí cuervo blanco cero uno. Misión cumplida. Regresamos." dice por radio el comandante Rivera, respondiendo la controladora de radar de la torre de control japonesa " _Recibido. Salgan de allí a velocidad supersónica. Que no les siga. ¿Puede confirmar visualmente que se trata de un dragón de fuego?_ " respondiendo el comandante chileno "Afirmativo. Esto no es algo que uno vea todos los días. Traigo las imágenes de reconocimiento conmigo. Regresamos en diez minutos."

Y efectivamente, el dragón de fuego, intenta seguirlos... y empieza a llenar su boca con una gigantesca bola de fuego contra esos dos (para él) insectos o moscas cojoneras que le están molestando y mucho. Pero los dos F-5, sólo tienen que poner de nuevo sus motores en postcombustión, romper la barrera del sonido con una explosión sónica y salir de allí a velocidad de mach 1.4, de regreso a Alnus, sin que el dragón tenga ninguna posibilidad de seguirles. Pero... puede que llegue a Alnus? Y sobre todo. ¿Hacia donde se dirige exactamente?

 _ **UN AÑO ANTES. 22 DE FEBRERO, AÑO 20XX + 1**_

 **Carretera al norte de la Provincia de Herāt, Afganistán. 17:10 hora local**

Llevaba allí más de dos meses cómo teniente del primer batallón de la brigada de infantería 31, dentro de las fuerzas españolas cumpliendo la misión de paz multinacional liderada por las Naciones Unidas y sustentada esencialmente por la OTAN. Aquella debería haber sido una mañana cómo cualquier otra, muy soleada y calurosa. Pero el destino o la mala suerte, o las dos cosas a la vez, quisieron que aquella fuese una mañana fatídica para el teniente Xavier Roig y su segunda unidad de reconocimiento del regimiento de Infantería Asturias 31, que aquella mañana de febrero del año anterior, regresaba desde el campamento militar de la OTAN, compartido por fuerzas españolas, canadienses y polacas, hacia la capital, Herat, en la provincia afgana del mismo nombre, al oeste del país.

En un convoy de tres vehículos, dos _URO Vamtac_ blindados, más otro vehículo blindado multipropósito y protegido contra minas _RG-31 Nyala_ , en la parte trasera, Xavier, iba en compañía de otros dos soldados españoles ya conocidos en esta historia: la cabo Isabel Fuentes y el sargento Aitor Aiguren, que iban en el URO Vamtac del medio de la formación. Además, en su vehículo, les acompañaban dos soldados más: el sargento Antonio Liezma, un asturiano de 23 años de cabello muy corto rubio y ojos marrones de cara burlona, y el cabo Quique Villarejos, un murciano muy joven de sólo 21 años, que era la alegría de la huerta, bromista y dicharachero cómo él solo. Dos hombres que ese día...

Mientras Villarejos conduce el vehículo por la polvorienta y bacheada carretera de tierra afgana, Xavier está en el asiento del copiloto mirando las aburridas vistas del paisaje de montaña y los demás, en los asientos laterales de la parte trasera. Y el grandote y fornido sargento vasco, Aitor, parecía metido en sus cosas, porque...

"Aitor. ¿Otra vez pensando en lo mismo?" le dice Isabel con cara sarcástica, y Aitor, levantando la vista, todo contento, le responde "Me caguen sots! ¡Pero en que que quieres que piense, eh!? ¡Que fastidio tener que estar a miles de kilómetros de casa sin poder estar con mi Marina cuando de a luz!" dice haciéndose el enfadado pero muy contento.

"Entonces que. ¿Otra niña, Aitor? Mira que cómo lo intentes por cuarta vez ella te pide el divorcio. Pero por demasiado fogoso." dice chistoso el sargento Liezma, todos los hombres se ríen, replicando Isabel con mala cara "Yo más bien diría para que no le complique la vida con más retoños. Que lástima que a la tercera no haya sido la vencida, Aitor. Tan gran hombretón que eres y sólo te salen niñas." acaba diciendo con sonrisa burlona hacia el sargento Aiguren, que todo feliz con la mano en el cogote, exclama...

"¡Vagh, que mas da! ¡Entonces en vez de vivir con tres bellezas, viviré con cuatro, jajaja! Aun ahora no me creo que tuviera tanta suerte de conocerla en los juegos olímpicos de Pekín. Y lo de mi tercera hija... que quieres que le haga. ¡Que no soy de piedra, caguen la ostia! Después de cuatro meses fuera, aguantándome las ganas, y la primera noche que volvemos a acostarnos juntos, se me presentó en la cama con ese picardías blanco super sexi... al final pasó lo que tenía que pasar." dice Aitor con cara boba y sonrojada al recordar el cuerpo explosivo de su mujer.

"Eso significa que ella quería quedar embarazada por tercera vez. Bueno, además de que echaba de menos tú... ya sabes." vuelve a decir todo picarón el sargento Liezma, y Isabel, con el ceño fruncido, espeta "Aiiigghhh... os tengo que volver a recordar que aquí no sois todos machos alfa? Que hay una mujer aquí con vosotros."

"Ostia pijo huevo, Isabel, no te quejes que un poco marimacho si que eres. Estás buena y ningún tío se te acerca, jajaja" dice riendo todo dicharachero el cabo murciano, Villarejos, exclamando ella con ridícula mala cara "Ni ganas." hasta que se fija a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, que Xavier está serio y pensativo en sus cosas "¿? Teniente, no ha dicho nada desde hace un rato largo. ¿Le preocupa algo?" pregunta ella a su teniente, un poco preocupada por él.

"La he vuelto a llamar esta mañana y nada de nada. Anoche la llamé tres veces. ¿Y si ha pasado algo?" dice el teniente Xavier Roig visiblemente preocupado, a lo que su amigo, el sargento Aiguren "¿Hablas de tu mujer y tu hijo? ¿Es que no has podido hablar con ellos aun?" pregunta interesándose por su amigo, pero Xavier replica seriamente...

"Cuando hablé con ella la última vez, y de esto hace ya una semana, ya la encontré extraña. Cómo enfadada por algo, sin decirme el que. Y cuando le pedí de poder hablar con mi hijo... me colgó. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué he hecho para ofenderla? Qué que hecho." dice un tanto desconcertado, siguiendo "Lo que de verdad me preocupa... es que no me dejase hablar con mi hijo expresamente. Ya sé que me cuesta explicarle por qué su papá se va tanto tiempo y está tan poco por casa. Pero... aagghhh... no sé que pensar. De verdad que no lo sé." dice cada vez más preocupado.

"Oye. ¿Estás bien, Xavier? ¿Tan grave es?" le pregunta Aitor ya preocupado de verdad, replicando su amigo catalán "¡No, no estoy bien, Aitor! Dime malpensado si quieres, pero tengo miedo de que se haya enfadado conmigo y en cuando vuelva a España me encuentre una desagradable sorpresa. Porque..."

Pero justo cuando iba a explicar su muy certero miedo a que su mujer quería separarse de él... una explosión se produjo enfrente de la caravana de vehículos. No pisaron ninguna mina... sino que les acaban de disparar un RPG, fallando el tiro. Al mismo tiempo que ráfagas cortas de AK-47, eran disparadas desde su derecha: desde la colina que les flanquea, mientras a su izquierda, había un barranco.

"¡Mierda! ¡Una puta emboscada!" exclama Isabel muy alterada pero sin perder el control. Xavier coge el transmisor "¡ATENCIÓN, SARGENTO DUQUE! ¡BAJAD DEL VEHÍCULO Y PONEOS A CUBIERTO! ¡CABO NUÑEZ! ¡NO SALGÁIS DEL RG-31 POR NADA DEL MUNDO Y CUBRIDNOS A TODA LA COLUMNA! ¡SOLICITAD TAMBIÉN APOYO AÉREO!" contestando el soldado susodicho desde el vehículo blindado " _La autorización ya está pedida. Dos de nuestros helicópteros están en camino desde Herat. Os cubrimos._ "

Rápidamente, los ocupantes de los dos vehículos de delante, salieron corriendo por la izquierda del vehículo, poniéndose a cubierto de un posible nuevo disparo de RPG... y abriendo fuego ante lo que ya era seguro una emboscada talibán. Desde el RG-31, dirigen su ametralladora M2 de 12.7 mm por control remoto hacia las posiciones enemigas... consiguiendo acabar primero que nada, con el guerrillero enemigo que sujeta la RPG y cae abatido sin poder disparar de nuevo. Las tropas también hacen lo mismo con sus G-36E , así cómo Aitor con la ametralladora ligera MG-4E.

"¡PONÉOS A CUBIERTO, PONÉOS A CUBIERTO! ¡AITOR, CUBRE NUESTRO FLANCO!" ordena Xavier con absoluta contundencia. Parecían tener la situación controlada, consiguiendo abatir a varios talibanes. Pero uno de ellos...

El soldado que está más al descubierto de todos, en el Vamtac de delante, recibe un balazo en el brazo izquierdo, y otro grita enseguida "¡SANITARIO! ¡SANITARIOOOO!"

"¡Tenemos un hombre herido! ¡Voy hacia él! ¡Cubridme!" exclama Isabel sacando su bolsa de sanitario de campaña del vehículo, saliendo corriendo hacia el URO Vamtac de delante, mientras todas las tropas disparan sobre las posiciones enemigas. Un balazo casi la alcanza, cuando Xavier se da cuenta "¡ES UN FRANCOTIRADOR! ¡LE HE VISTO! ¡A LAS CINCO!" coge enseguida el transmisor y ordena al vehículo blindado "¡SARGENTO! ¡A LAS CINCO A LA IZQUIERDA! ¡UN FRANCOTIRADOR! ¡ACABAD CON ÉL!" exclama Xavier con absoluta contundencia, mientras Isabel, llega a atender el soldado herido, gravemente herido, un soldado raso e inexperto de origen ecuatoriano.

"¡Tranquilo, tranquilo, soldado! ¡Todo ira bien, todo ira bien! ¡Sólo es un rasguño de nada, tranquilizate! ¡Sargento, échame una mano!" rápidamente, con unas tijeras, le corta la manga del uniforme, limpia la herida con la cantimplora de agua y empieza a taponarla con los pósits y vendas. "¡Esto parará la hemorragia! ¡En cuando lleguemos a Herat te llevarán al hospital y te extraerán la bala! ¡Todo irá estupendamente, no te preocupes!" Pero entonces...

"¡Teniente! ¿Le han dado al ecuatoriano!? ¡Tengo que ir a ver!" exclama el sargento Villarejos, cometiendo un error fatal, sale corriendo hacia el vehículo de delante, quedando expuesto por un momento, Xavier le grita "¡NO, IDIOTA, NO VAYAS! ¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS!"

Demasiado tarde: en ese preciso momento, el cabo Villarejos, a pesar de ir corriendo agachado... recibe un balazo del francotirador talibán en plena cabeza... cayendo al suelo desplomado, con un charco de sangre alrededor de la cabeza que se hace cada vez más grande. Xavier se quedó en este instante, absolutamente petrificado por el horror, bajando la cabeza con absoluta rabia e impotencia, incluso aguantándose las ganas de echarse a llorar. Pero no podía permitirse eso justo en plena batalla. Tiene que gritar "¡QUE NADIE MÁS SE MUEVA! ¡ES UNA JODIDA ORDEN! ¡HASTA QUE NO HAYAMOS ACABADO CON ELLOS! ¡ISABEL, QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS! ¡NO VENGAS!" respondiendo ella a lo lejos con la misma contundencia, entre impactos de bala constantes y sonido de disparos "¡PERO TENIENTE! ¡TENGO QUE VENIR, SINO ESOS HOMBRES MORIRÁN!" pero Xavier la hace callar con absoluta furia, ordenando "¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS TU TAMBIÉN! ¡SI NOS QUEDAMOS SIN SANITARIO NO PODREMOS SALVAR A NADIE!"

Xavier quería impedir que nadie más fuera abatido por el francotirador enemigo, pero otro de los soldados, que está a apenas dos metros a su derecha, en la parte trasera del Vamtac, el sargento Antonio Liezma... que con su espalda sobresaliendo un poco por la parte de atrás del Vamtac, recibe un balazo en el cuello, que le traviesa el cuello, volándole la garganta y también, el esófago.

Xavier y los demás, se quedan absolutamente de piedra por unos segundos. El sargento español, en medio de una terrible e indescriptible angustia física... y rezando lo que sabe, se cae al suelo tapándose el cuello con sus manos, sin poder respirar y saliendo su sangre a chorro por la boca y la herida abierta en su cuello. Xavier ya no podía más con eso, estaba a punto de explotar incluso de locura. Quiere llamar a su sanitario de campaña, a la cabo mayor Isabel Fuentes, pero si lo hace, ella también puede ser abatida... y decidió no hacerlo para salvarle la vida a ella. Pero provocando al mismo tiempo... que no se pudiese evitar perder la vida de aquellos dos hombres. El cabo murciano ya no se movía ni respiraba: ya estaba muerto, haciendo que Aitor lo mirase y bajase la cabeza por un instante llorando también de impotencia... pero acabando por apretar los dientes, y con mirada furiosa al frente, seguir disparando la ametralladora MG 4 sobre los talibanes.

Entre una angustia física indescriptible, el sargento Villarejos, coge por un brazo a Xavier, con absoluta desesperación, sin poder respirar y ahogándose con su propia sangre. Acaba cogiendo la mano a su teniente... que no puede evitar ya echarse a llorar de absoluta rabia e impotencia. Hasta que el sargento... muere. El casco que lleva en la cabeza el sargento ya muerto, cae al suelo, pudiéndose ver, cómo Aitor, que lleva una foto con su mujer y su hijo de pocos meses de vida. En España, alguna mujer acababa de quedarse viuda y algún pequeño se había quedado huérfano de padre antes incluso de conocerlo.

Xavier, llorando de absoluta impotencia y rabia "No... NO... ¡NOOOOOOOO!" gritaba con absoluta desesperación hasta que...

Sus ojos se abren estrepitósamente, y con un sonoro grito de terror, se reincorpora en su cama, sudando a calicanto y con el pulso y la respiración que ya no le pueden ir más deprisa. Ha tenido una pesadilla horrible, o más bien, ha vuelto a soñar con esa maldita emboscada que sufrió su unidad de reconocimiento en Afganistán hace casi un año atrás... y que fue el inicio de unos meses que serían para Xavier un auténtico infierno. En aquel cuarto donde duermen juntas tropas españolas y japonesas, provoca obviamente, que a su alrededor todos se despierten. Pero es Aitor, en la cama de al lado, así cómo Akira Tomita y el cabo Takeo Kurata, quienes ayudan enseguida a Xavier.

"¡Teniente! ¡Que le ha pasado joder! ¡Otra vez esa jodida pesadilla!? ¡Contésteme!" exclama Aitor ayudando enseguida a Xavier, que con el susto todavía en el cuerpo... y pegando un puñetazo con la mano izquierda sobre el colchón, grita "Mierda ¡mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¡POR QUÉ! ¡Por qué se me tiene que repetir una y otra vez! ¡MIERDA!"exclama Xavier echando otro puñetazo con la mano izquierda y tapándose la cara rabiosa de impotencia con la mano derecha.

"Pero... de que está hablando? ¿No ha sido una simple pesadilla?" dice Kurata sin entender nada, a lo que Tomita, mucho más serio, dice "El sargento Aiguren ya me lo ha contado. Lo de su emboscada en Afganistán. Y lo de los dos hombres bajo su mando que perdió allí. Entiendo cómo se siente." dice el sargento japonés mirando con cierta lástima al teniente español, que exclama con absoluta indignación "¡NO, NO ENTIENDES UNA MIERDA, JODIDO JAPONÉS! ¡NADIE LO ENTIENDE! Nadie..." acaba diciendo entristeciéndose mucho.

Aitor, que ya le conoce bien, le pone sus manazas sobre los hombros y mirándole muy seriamente, exclama "Xavier Xavier Xavier, deja de atormentarte, me oyes? ¡Deja de atormentarte! ¡Yo también estuve allí! ¡También lloré cómo un condenado por los dos compañeros que perdimos ese día! ¡Pero he sido capaz de superarlo! ¡Me oyes!? ¡Y quiero que tú también lo hagas! ¡No puedes recordar eso una y otra vez!" le dice Aitor con absoluta contundencia, pero consiguiendo que Xavier lo reflexione mejor y consiga calmarse, diciendo un escueto "Gracias, Aitor" con voz algo quebrada.

"Teniente" le llama la atención Tomita "Si necesita ayuda... sólo tiene que pedírnosla. De mi, del cabo Takeo, y sobre todo... del capitán Itami. Con él siempre podrá contar. Se lo aseguro." Xavier, simplemente hace que si con la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Cabo Kurata. Regresemos a la cama." respondiendo el joven Takeo Kurata "Pero... aun no me he enterado de que hablabais." respondiendo Tomita con cierta lástima "Más tarde te lo explicaré. Los horrores de nuestro mundo. Pero ahora vamos a dormir."

Kurata, extrañado porque aun no se ha enterado de que va la cosa, sigue la orden de Tomita y ambos se van a dormir, al igual que Aitor.

Xavier ha tenido que recordar esa terrible experiencia en Afganistán, que fue el comienzo de un _anus horribilis_ personal que hasta ahora ha arrastrado. Eso si: hasta ahora. Porque en Alnus y en el mundo tras la puerta, las cosas para él pueden empezar a cambiar... y a mucho mejor.

 _ **CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Gimnasio de Base Alnus. Región Especial. 9:30 AM hora local.**

A las siete de la mañana en punto, ella se ha levantado con más ganas de acción de lo normal. No porque vaya a luchar a ninguna parte, ni vaya a saciar su lado oscuro un tanto sádico que aparece de vez en cuando en las situaciones más extremas, y por lo cual, todo el mundo de la región especial la llama la "Diosa Kuribayashi". Sí, Shino Kuribayashi se ha levantado ese día con el pie derecho, porque por fin va a entrenar con quien fue años atrás un verdadero atleta profesional que llegó a participar en los juegos olímpicos de Pekín en la especialidad de haltereofília, y que aun a día de hoy, sigue estando en una forma física extraordinaria: con el sargento Aitor Aiguren. Y es que su obsesión, es ser y seguir siendo una mujer fuerte, la que más, para llegar a ser una soldado de élite, de las Fuerzas Especiales, pero que por el mero hecho de tener dos pequeños inconvenientes físicos, cómo su baja estatura y sus pechos demasiado grandes, nunca pudo entrar a formar parte de ellas. Pero por ganas, no será.

Bien desayunada, descansada y tras calentar corriendo no menos de 5 kilómetros o más, alrededor de la verja que separa Alnus de su base aérea, regresa al gran gimnasio, donde hay otros muchos militares entrenando. Una sala bastante grande con variadas máquinas de entrenamiento, barras, pesas, de todo. Pero también espacios cómo tatamis para entrenar al judo, un ring de boxeo, y otros deportes de lucha.

Shino ve que ya hay un grupo de gente observando a alguien levantando una barra con hasta seis pesos... que suman una masa de alrededor de los más de 150 kilos. Cuando lo deja caer al suelo, causa un "¡boom" tremendo y la admiración que quien le está viendo ahí: es Aitor, que sin embargo, parece serio, cómo preocupado por algo. Shino, que aun va con los pantalones de camuflaje y la camiseta marrón de manga corta ya toda sudada, se acerca a él.

"¡Sargento Aiguren! ¡Buenos días! ¿Preparado para enseñarme a hacer músculos de verdad?" pero Kuribayashi se da cuenta enseguida que Aitor... no está de humor. "¿? Aitor. ¿Pasa algo?" dice ella preocupándose un poco.

"¿Eh? ¡No joder! Jajaja" dice el sargento vasco intentando disimular lo mejor que puede son sonrisa boba "No es nada, de verdad. Cosas mías, jejeje" ella no parece convencerle del todo, pero acaba diciendo alegre "¡He esperado este momento por días! ¡Hoy aprenderé tu secreto para tener unos músculos perfectos! Y entonces... nada ni nadie podrán ante mi furia, jijiji" acaba diciendo con sonrisa inquietante y su mirada asesina, quedándose los demás hombres de alrededor con estúpida cara de miedo, y Aitor, con estúpida cara de circunstancias, pensando _joder, si todas las japonesas son cómo ella, entiendo por qué tienen una tasa de natalidad tan baja._

Shino, volviendo a su "estado normal" o civilizado, pregunta al vasco "Oye. ¿No deberías ponerte uno de esos malliots que se ponen los levantadores de pesas?" respondiendo Aitor, rascándose la sien con cara un tanto sonrojada "Bueno... podría, pero... sabiendo que vendrías y cómo no eres la única chica que hay por aquí... voy con el uniforme de entrenamiento rutinario." dice con con sonrisa afable y la mano en el cogote, espetando Shino con sonrisa entre malvada y burlona "Jijiji. No hace falta que disimules, Aitor. Ya he oído los rumores de ti. Lo de tu gran "cañón", jijiji" dice ella incluso con cara pervertida, respondiendo Aitor con cara ridícula "jejeje em... no se te escapa una, eh? Te vuelvo a repetir que estoy ca-sa-do, Shino." dice Aitor ya molesto pero con cara ridícula.

"¡Era broma, sargento, jajaja!" exclama ella toda alegre, advirtiéndole Aitor ya más serio y centrado "Además, ya te lo dije otras veces. No creo que necesites practicar la haltereofilia profesional para nada. Es cierto que habrás oído que ayuda a mejorar la concentración y los reflejos. Pero tú ya estás muy fuerte, en serio. Em... lo que quiero decir... es que lo que cuenta en un buen soldado, además de la resistencia y fuerza física, son los reflejos, la velocidad y sobre todo, la intuición. Cosa que creo que ya tienes sobradamente." acaba diciendo sonriente.

Shino se queda extrañada "¿? ¿Tú crees? Tengo fuerza y rapidez, pero... intuición? Yo siempre he tirado todo recto, caiga quien caiga. Es mi forma de hacer las cosas" dice un tanto presumida, quedándose Aitor de nuevo con cara ridícula, pensando _para que luego digan que los vascos somos unos bestias. Pues anda que en Japón también..._ cuando se les acerca alguien, una chica de largo cabello castaño, ojos azul turquesa penetrantes y cara de niña buena... pero de mirada seria y desafiante: la cabo francesa Anna Million, quien parece que tiene algo "pendiente" con Shino.

"Sargento Kuribayashi. ¿Estás preparada? ¿O te interesa ligar con hombres casados con una buena musculatura y una buena entrepierna?" dice la cabo francesa, con tono y pose de superioridad, soltando una puya a Kuribayashi, que cómo no, se lo toma muy mal.

"¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!? ¡No digas imbecilidades, estúpida francesa! ¡A mi me gusta Kura..." al segundo, roja cómo un tomate, ella misma se tapa la boca, y Anna, mirándola de reojo toda traviesa "Aaahhh... así que ese es tu verdadero gusto en hombres? Que decepción. Aunque está mucho más acorde con un tapón de pechos desproporcionados cómo tú" dice soltando otra puya a Kuribayashi, que ya, con mirada asesina... y causando que todo el mundo alrededor se les ponga la cara azul del horror, porque se temen que estalle una buena tangana en el gimnasio de base Alnus, para más inri, con la "Diosa Kuribayashi". Pero la cabo francesa, tan tranquila, le dice "Toma. Ponte esto. Te esperaré en el ring que hay ahí atrás. O vienes en menos de cinco minutos o consideraré que te has rendido y... que eres una cobarde" dice mirando a la japonesa por encima del hombro, dándole unos guantes de boxeo, recogiéndolos Shino de un sorpaso y respondiéndole son su mirada temible "Acepto el desafío. Reza lo que sepas, "mon amie"". Anna, sonriéndole con... cariño, cosa que a todos les desconcierta, incluso a Shino, le hace un saludo "a la japonesa" (postrándose ante Shino) y se marcha tan tranquila de camino hacia el ring de boxeo.

Y en a penas unos pocos minutos, afuera, en la taberna de Delilah...

"Aquí tenéis. Una ración de tortilla de patatas." sirviendo a un grupo de comerciantes llegados desde la antigua capital imperial, y uno de ellos "¿Qué es esto? Nunca había oído de esta comida." respondiendo la antigua guerrera conejo...

"Ah, esto? Es una receta que me dijo un soldado español, el cabo Manolo Buenaventura. Es un plato sencillo. Patatas, cebolla, un toque de ajo, lo fríes bien, bates unos huevos y lo mezclas todo en la sartén, quedando al final este especie de pastel con un sabor delicioso. Pruébenlo. Lo he hecho yo misma." dice Delilah toda sonriente vendiendo su receta. Los comerciantes lo prueban... y se derriten de gusto, exclamando uno "¡Mmmmm! ¡Es una auténtica delicia! ¡El sabor y su aroma son penetrantes y muy agradables! ¡Y se derrite en la boca! ¡Tienes que darme esa receta! ¡Y los ingredientes! ¡Esta "tortilla de patatas" es deliciosa!" exclama muy impresionado el comerciante de la región especial, exclamando Delilah, haciéndose la presumida "¡JA! De eso nada. Si les cuento el secreto, ya no hay negocio para mi. Si quieren seguir degustando mi tortilla de patatas, tendrán que venir aquí y pagar por ella. Tengo que ahorrar dinero si quiero tener una boda a lo grande con Akira"

"¿? ¿Una boda? ¿Con Akira? ¿De que estás hablando?" dice uno de los comerciantes sin entender nada, y Delilah, riendo estúpidamente "Jejejeje, ya he vuelto a pensar en voz alta. No me hagan caso, jajaja" cuando entonces, llega corriendo "Lobo", el antiguo guerrero capturado en el ataque a Italica y que ahora vive tan tranquilamente en Alnus cómo refugiado y empleado a tiempo parcial... y quien tiene algo, aunque no oficial, con la chica-gato multi-empleada de la PX y otros comercios de Alnus: Meia.

"¡Es una catástrofe! ¡Es terrible! ¡Va a correr la sangre!" exclama el lobo de cuerpo humano con absoluto desconcierto, preguntando enseguida Delilah "¡Eh, Lobo! ¿Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez y explicar que es lo que pasa? ¡Que me vas a espantar la clientela!", exclamando lobo, sin salir de su desconcierto "¡Una soldado! ¡Una soldado francesa ha desafiado a la diosa Kuribayashi! ¡Cómo puede ser tan inconsciente!? ¡Va a correr la sangre! ¡La va a matar!" y a Delilah y a muchos otros allí, se les pone la cara azul del horror, porque el mito de la "Diosa Kuribayashi" y su fuerza destructiva implacable, ha llegado a tales extremos, que incluso la llegan a comparar o a poner en el mismo nivel que Rory Mercury.

Cuando casi han pasado los cinco minutos en cuestión, el gimnasio ya está abarrotado de gente, de soldados japoneses y franceses sobre todo, pero también españoles, chilenos, y por supuesto, de habitantes de la región especial, que quieren ver ese combate (creen ellos) absolutamente desproporcionado de fuerzas entre una auténtica diosa guerrera y una soldado francesa atractiva y de aspecto femenino... en apariencia. Las dos soldados, ya con los guantes de boxeo puestos, así como el casco acolchado y la protección dental en la boca, se disponen a tener un combate de boxeo. Shino para responder a la (para ella) humillación y provocación de esa soldado francesa. Y Anna, para poder comprobar por si misma, si los rumores que ha oído sobre la fortaleza y habilidad de Shino, son ciertas. En medio de ambas, Aitor ya se ha prestado a hacer de árbitro del combate.

"¡Ejem!" Antes de empezar, explicaré las normas del combate. Está prohibido hacer uso de las piernas, dar patadas, golpes de rodilla al estómago o a la cara, etcétera. De lo contrario, seréis descalificadas. Por supuesto, actuar con brutalidad, fuerza excesiva o con saña sobre el rival, será también motivo de descalificación automática." dice con los ojos cerrados el grandote sargento vasco, y cuando los abre se da cuenta que Kuribayashi le mira muy mal de reojo, diciendo "Oye, sargento. Eso no lo dirás por mi, verdad?" y Aitor, que incluso siendo un hombretón, se acojona ante la mirada asesina de Kuribayashi, moviendo las manos, exclama "¡No, sargento! ¡No seas malpensada, mujer! ¡Sólo digo las normas del combate! ¡Las normas!"

"Me las sé de memoria, sargento Aiguren. No pierda más el tiempo y denos permiso para empezar. Nosotras y nuestro público no pueden esperar más" dice la cabo francesa toda tranquila y segura.

Porque efectivamente, alrededor del ring del gimnasio, está lleno a rebosar de gente. Y entre ese grupo, el cabo Takeo Kurata, el sargento Wataru Katsumoto, el sargento primero Bastian Armero y el Cabo en Jefe Jirou Loutrec...

"Oh, mierda. Esa chica está loca. Mal de la cabeza. Fatal. ¿Cómo se le ocurre desafiar a Kuribayashi?"dice el sargento Katsumoto con cara de horror, respondiendo Kurata más serio y preocupado "No te falta razón, Katsumoto. Pero ella... creo que está un poco asustada. Se lo noto en la cara. Puede que la francesa..." dice Takeo Kurata todo serio, temiendo que le pase algo a Shino.

El alto y fuerte sargento chileno, Armero, espeta con cierta chulería e indiferencia "¡Vagh! Una pelea de niñas. ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Arañarse la cara y tirarse del pelo? ¡JAJAJAJA!" riendo con prepotencia, cuando entonces, el alto y fornido de color cabo mayor Loutrec, serio pero confiado, de brazos cruzados, espeta "Tres minutos." Dejando a los otros tres sin entender nada.

"¿Egh? ¿Tres minutos? ¿De que coño hablas?" exclama Armero sin haber entendido nada, diciendo Kurata con sorpresa "No... no estarás diciendo que... en serio?" dice el joven cabo japonés alucinado, respondiendo Loutrec confiado "Tres minutos es lo que tardará Anna en derrotar a Kuribayashi. Y quizás estoy siendo demasiado generoso" dice todo confiado. Porque efectivamente...

Aitor da permiso para empezar el combate, ante la absoluta atención del público... y dando un primer golpecito mutuo con los brazos de boxeo, cómo señal de inicio, ambas van moviéndose con agilidad sobre el ring, con los brazos cerrados y en posición para golpear, observando a su rival con absoluta concentración. A su alrededor, los gritos de ánimo a ambas luchadoras (los franceses animan a su compatriota, los japoneses a la suya, y el resto... más bien observan por puro morbo), Kuribayashi es quien ataca primero, con un golpe directo y muy rápido... esquivándolo Anna en la última décima de segundo, demostrando que la cabo francesa, es muy pero que muy rápida. Kuribayashi se da cuenta entonces que realmente se está enfrentando a alguien a su altura. Intenta embestirle varios ganchos de izquierda y derecha, siendo siempre esquivados con los brazos de Anna. Kuribayashi intenta golpearla abajo... pero ve por una décima de segundo de reojo a Takeo Kurata entre el público... con una cara de desconcierto cómo diciendo _pero que haces, Shino?_ Distracción fatal que aprovecha Anna para responder con un rápido y muy ágil gancho de izquierda en plena cara que incluso le parte un poco el labio, sangrándole. Kuribayashi se enfada de verdad, gritando y con toda su furia y velocidad, va a meterle un gancho de derecha mortal para dejarla KO sobre el ring... cuando en cuestión de menos de dos segundos, Anna, con una confiada sonrisa en su cara, detiene el golpe con el guante izquierdo... y con el derecho, le mete un fuerte y efectivo golpe en la barbilla a Shino por abajo. Golpe que le rebota en todo el cráneo... y la deja frita, cayendo aturdida sobre el ring.

Todo el público allí presente se ha quedado absolutamente de piedra, mudo, excepto los franceses, que celebran la victoria de su compatriota y de Loutrec, que todo confiado y de brazos cruzados, dice "Vaya, me he equivocado. No ha tardado tres minutos. Con dos y medio le ha bastado y sobrado. Esta chica cada vez me sorprende más."

Sobre el ring, Aitor cuenta a Kuribayashi, que sigue aturdida "¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro! ¡Cinco! ¡Seis! ¡Siete! ¡Ocho! ¡Nueve! ¡Diez! ¡Descalificada! ¡La cabo primero Anna Million gana el combate!" exclama el grandote sargento vasco, levantando el brazo de la campeona del combate, que simplemente, sonríe confiada, recibiendo las ovaciones y gritos de ánimo de sus compatriotas, cuando para sorpresa de todos, el cabo Takeo Kurata, sube enseguida al ring a ayudar, más bien a socorrer a Kuribayashi.

"¡Sargento! ¡Sargento! ¡Shino, despierta! ¡Shino!" exclama el joven cabo japonés de cabello corto oscuro, ojos azules y cara mona, cuando Kuribayashi, recupera la conciencia, reincorporándose "Uiigghhh... que... que... que demonios..." exclama la tetona y bajita sargento japonesa aun sin creerse lo que ha pasado, cuando entonces, dejando a ambos japoneses parados, Anna le da una mano a Kuribayashi para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Tu ángulo muerto." le dice Anna ya mucho más amable y amigable con su hasta ahora rival japonesa, que exclama con desconcierto "E... eee... eh? Mi... mi que?" explicándole la cabo francesa...

"El ángulo muerto de tu campo de visión. He hecho uso de él para poder meter un golpe sin que lo vieras venir. Si hubieses estado verdaderamente concentrada y atenta en el combate, te habrías dado cuenta y lo habrías evitado. Esto es algo que la gente de este mundo desconoce por completo, pero en el nuestro, quien sabe un poco de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sabe que es una norma básica. ¿Te ayudo a levantarte? ¿O prefieres... que lo haga él?" dice refiriéndose a Kurata, que permanece al lado de Shino... y ella, se sonroja y se pone nerviosa al verle tan encima de ella.

"¡Sargento! Tienes sangre en el labio. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?" dice Kurata preocupándose cómo no puede ser de otra manera por ella, pero ella, tímida y sonrojada, simplemente dice "Em... pues... no, gracias, cabo. Es... estoy bien. No... no es nada."

Mientras toda la gente que ha acudido a ver el combate, aun sorprendida por lo que han visto, van marchándose, Kurata espeta "Uffff... menos mal. Había pensado que era más grave, jajaja" acaba diciendo el joven cabo japonés con una sonrisa muy agradable... haciendo que Shino se sonroje aun más, cuando Anna le dice con amabilidad, pero también enseñándole...

"Antes, el sargento Aiguren ha tenido razón en lo que te ha dicho. Y eso es porque fue atleta profesional. Pero en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, es lo mismo. Por mucha fuerza bruta que desarrolles, si no desarrollas en la misma medida tus reflejos, velocidad y sobre todo, tu instinto más que el pensar, que denotan lo mismo: inteligencia, no podrás ser una luchadora verdaderamente eficaz." explica Anna seriamente, despertando enseguida la curiosidad de Kuribayashi.

"Ya." dice la japonesa cabizbaja, hasta que levanta la cabeza ya mucho más centrada y calmada, exclamando "Pues entonces... tendré que entrenar mucho más de ahora en adelante. Y la próxima vez... ganaré yo, ya lo verás!" exclama Shino toda segura, cuando Kurata le entrecorta "¡De eso nada, sargento! ¡Tú te vienes conmigo al hospital de Alnus y que te miren este labio ahora mismo! ¡Que chico va a querer besarte con este labio tan feo!?" exclama Kurata decidido a llevarse a Shino a la enfermería. Pero ella, poniéndose sonrojada y tímida a más no poder "Que... qué acabas de decir?"

Kurata, con la mano en el cogote y desviando la mirada, también sonrojado, responde "Em... pues que... que... no quería decir eso. Sólo que... quiero curarte la herida y decirte que... has luchado muy bien, Shino. De verdad." acaba diciendo sonriendo incluso con cariño a Kuribayashi, cosa que a ella, hace que se le quede mirando con una cara inocente y de cierto sonrojo en las mejillas, cuando entonces... llega Itami, acompañado de Mari Kurokawa, que sin duda, parece bastante preocupada, aunque no buscando a ellos. Sino al sargento Aiguren.

"¡Aitor! ¡Ven, deprisa! ¡A Xavier le pasa algo! ¡Algo muy malo!" exclama Itami con contundencia y bastante serio. Aitor, sin entender de que va la cosa, se va con ambos a fuera... donde se encuentran a Xavier, sentado en el suelo sobre una pared de hormigón, con una cara... que es un verdadero poema: lloroso, impotente y rabioso por algo, profundamente indignado.

"¡Xavier! ¡Pero... pero que es lo que ha pasado!? ¡Joder, macho, ya te lo he dicho esta mañana, tienes que superarlo de una vez! ¡La doctora Kurokawa te diría lo mismo!" exclama Aitor un tanto enfadado pero intentando animar a su amigo.

"No entiendo muy bien el por qué se ha puesto así, teniente." dice la guapa sanitario japonesa de largo cabello oscuro y ojos azules, siguiendo "Pero aunque no sepa aun de que va, su amigo tiene razón. Puede contar con nosotros, y sobre todo, conmigo, para superarlo. Puedo ayudarle."

Pero Xavier, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas, con cara de profunda indignación e impotencia, le espeta su smartphone a los morros de Aitor para que lea el mensaje que le ha llegado.

"¿? Que... que quieres que vea, Xavier?" pregunta el sargento vasco todo extrañado, cuando mira la pantalla... y lo entiende todo. "Jo... der. ¡Caguen la ostia! Pero... en serio, teniente. Que... cómo puede esa mujer odiarte tanto?"

"Sí... entiendo un poco por lo que se pasa, teniente Roig." dice Itami mirando hacia el cielo "Yo tuve suerte con Risa. Aun somos muy buenos amigos y... la verdad es que no he conseguido olvidarla. Pero tú..." acabando mirando con lástima al atractivo teniente español de ojos azules y cabello y barba castañas, cuando explica profundamente indignado...

"Se ha enterado que hablé a escondidas con mi hijo por teléfono hace unos días. Al contrario, fue él, mi pequeño Jordi quien me llamó a mi. ¿Y que ha hecho? … Denunciarme... y solicitar una orden de alejamiento contra mi, para que cuando vuelva a España no pueda acercarme a ella ni a mi hijo. … MI HIJO, AITOR!" exclama acabando por estallar, con lágrimas de rabia e impotencia "¡LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO EN ESTA VIDA! ¡LO QUE DE VERDAD QUIERO Y AMO! ¡LO QUE DA SENTIDO A MI VIDA! Y ella... ella quiere que no le vuelva a ver nunca más. ¡POR QUÉ! No hay derecho. ¡NO HAY DERECHO! No..." llorando de rabia e impotencia, echándose las manos a la cara, cuando entonces... Mari lo abraza, con evidente compasión hacia el teniente español, diciendo "No se preocupe, teniente. Todo se arreglará. Todo se arreglará. Ya lo verá. Y le prometo que le ayudaré. Palabra."

Xavier, muy sorprendido, acaba separándose y mirando a la sargento japonesa, que acaba de confesar, que está totalmente decidida a ayudar al teniente español del que sin duda, justo empieza a tener más que relación profesional con él... y para quien, su felicidad, a ella también le importa. Una relación que puede que llegue muy lejos... y consiga que Xavier, se pueda reencontrar de verdad con su hijo, que era hasta ahora, todo en su vida. Porque parece que ahora... hay alguien más.

Y Kuribayashi... pues ya se sabe. A veces la vida te da auténticas bofetadas que te hacen aprender de golpe. Pero Shino no es en absoluto ninguna cobarde, y en vez de morder el polvo por la derrota en el ring de boxeo, está decidida a mejorar. No sólo en sus habilidades cómo luchadora, sino también... en las relaciones humanas, especialmente, con cierto cabo japonés Otaku.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Antigua Capital Imperial. 9:45 AM hora local.**

Ella y su equipo de los Rangers de las JGSDF llevan allí casi un mes, esperando ser relevados, pero sin muchas esperanzas de que esto ocurra en poco tiempo. Encerrados en una casa abandonada del "barrio rojo" de la antigua capital imperial, ejercen de equipo de observación, reconocimiento, avanzada y contramedidas rápidas en caso necesario, entre otras muchas funciones. Aunque ella, es un integrante especial entre un mundillo de hombres cómo es el de las Fuerzas Especiales.

Llegada allí hace a penas un mes tras el último relevo, la capitana Ren Schmidt, chica joven de 23 años y de apariencia más occidental que japonesa, por su cabello castaño largo, sus ojos grises de mirada un tanto fría a veces, que a pesar de su rectitud, disciplina y capacidad de pensar rápido y tomar la iniciativa en las misiones, en privado es una chica en todos los sentidos. Y una chica mucho más extrovertida y atrevida que las japonesas, porque ella nació y se crió en Alemania hasta la adolescencia en que sus padres regresaron a Japón. No obstante, desde que ella ingresó en las JGSDF a los 19 años, ascendiendo escalafones muy rápidamente, y tras participar en un programa de intercambio con el Bundeswehr para entrenar en sus fuerzas especiales, regresó a Japón perfectamente capacitada para este cometido, hasta el punto que en un sólo año desde entonces, ha ascendido a capitán y dirige el equipo Delta 1-3 que actualmente se encuentra en el Barrio Rojo de la antigua capital imperial, no sin la ayuda de algunos habitantes locales.

Ren, tumbada en la cama sobre su cuarto, leyendo y estudiando escritos en su cuaderno de anotaciones... con los cascos de música puestos, vestida con la camiseta marrón pero... sin los pantalones de camuflaje, en ropa interior, recibe una llamada en la puerta de la habitación: uno de sus subordinados, el sargento Higurashi, llama a la puerta y entra.

"Con su permiso, capitana" abre la puerta y entra... sonrojándose al ver a Ren con los muslos al aire y en braguitas. "Eeeemm.. venía a decirle que..." dice el sargento sonrojado pero sin descontrolarse, cuando Ren, quitándose los cascos de música y arqueando la ceja, espeta "Que, sargento. ¿Acaso es la primera vez que ves una tía en bragas o que? Y luego dicen que los de las fuerzas especiales, en cuando os dan permiso, sois máquinas de follar. No os lo creéis ni vosotros." dice la capitán alemanojaponesa siendo incluso demasiado directa, porque el tipo que tiene delante, que normalmente es un soldado altamente especializado y un verdadero asesino en combate, se pone todo rojo y nervioso por ver a su superior en bragas.

"Eeemmm... no... no la estaba mirando, capitana. Además... tú, no..." dice el sargento sin saber cómo salir del lío con su superior, respondiendo Ren con sarcasmo "Oye, que no estaba hablando en serio, sargento. Ya lo sé que en realidad no sois máquinas de ligar. Si fuese así, no tendríais necesidad de pajearos cómo monos de madrugada, que os oigo" acaba diciendo toda sarcástica, provocando que el sargento se queda ya sin saber que decir, con cara ridícula de muñeco.

"Sargento... ya basta de hablar de guarradas. Que quieres." dice ya mucho más seria, respondiendo el sargento Higurashi, poniéndose firme "¡Sí, capitana! ¡La señorita Mizari y algunas de sus chicas están aquí! ¡Nos han traído los suministros que nos ha enviado uno de nuestros C-1 la pasada madrugada! ¡Desea hablar con usted!" acaba diciendo el sargento de las Fuerzas Especiales con disciplina militar.

"Entiendo. Hazla pasar, sargento." dice Ren tan tranquila, cuando el sargento "Emmm... no debería ponerse los pantalones, capitana? Creo que será... más... correcto." dice el sargento con la mirada desviada y mala cara sonrojada, y Ren le responde tan tranquila "No es asunto tuyo, sargento. Pero gracias por recordármelo. Hazla pasar. ¡Ah! Y... traeme una lata de coca-cola, que necesito cafeína." dice cómo dando una orden pero sin ser en serio, quejándose el teniente tontamente "¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? Ya te has tomado un café bien cargado para desayunar. ¿Cómo puedes meterte tanta cafeína en el cuerpo? Al final los de logística de Alnus se quejarán de tenernos que mandar tantas latas de refresco." dice el sargento un tanto alucinado, espetando la capitana "¡Tú hazlo, es una orden! ¡Tráeme esa lata y haz pasar a nuestra amiga! ¡La atenderé personalmente!" exclama ya con mucha mayor contundencia, dando una orden.

"¡Sí, capitana!" exclama Higurashi poniéndose firme y marchándose el sargento de las Fuerzas Especiales japonesas, cuando entonces, entra Mizari, la mujer-pájaro de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

"Nos volvemos a ver, capitana Schmidt." hablando con su tono habitualmente de señora elegante... pero quedándose un tanto parada al ver que ella va sin pantalones. "Ops. Para ser una gran guerrera... estás arrebatadora con esa ropa tan corta. ¿Acaso quieres seducir a alguno de tus propios hombres?" dice Mizari toda traviesa, y Ren responde cómo si nada "¿Ligar con esos? Quizás si me emborrachara como una cuba, me fumara unos cuantos porros y me tomara una sobredosis de afrodisíacos para ponerme en estado de celo, quizás, sólo quizás entonces me lo pensaría. De lo contrario, si a uno de ellos se les ocurre ponerme un sólo dedo encima, les corto la yugular y con su sangre riego los tiestos de mi terraza." acaba diciendo obviamente de coña, pero con mirada asesina, cosa que a Mizari la deja con estúpida cara de susto.

"Ah. Ya. Entonces... no preguntaré más." dice la mujer-pájaro, cuando la corta Ren "Voy en bragas porque estoy en mi propia habitación, no me ve nadie y voy más cómoda. Y porque no estamos en ninguna misión. De lo contrario, no tardo ni diez segundos en vestirme. Tu dirás de que se trata, Mizari. Ah! Y que conste... que no me molesta en absoluto el hecho que... seas... eso. … Una puta." dice Ren de nuevo siendo demasiado directa.

Mizari sonríe cerrando los ojos y responde "De eso no debes preocuparte. Yo y todas mis chicas ya lo hemos dejado." al oírlo, Ren se extraña en un principio, pero lo acepta de buen agrado "¿? ¿Es en serio? No es una mala noticia. Un punto más para los derechos de la mujer en este mundo" dice Ren sonriendo confiada pero con cierta frialdad, denotando su carácter medio germánico, cuando le responde Mizari "He ahorrado dinero más que suficiente para abrir mi propio negocio en Alnus. Además, por fin me han dado el permiso para hacerlo. Así que yo y algunas de mis chicas nos vamos para allá mañana mismo."

"Me alegro por ti. De verdad. Creo que es lo mejor que podrías haber hecho. Pero... quien se encargará ahora de traernos suministros?" dice Ren un tanto extrañada.

"Tengo mis contactos en este sitio. No os preocupéis. Es gente de mi confianza" dice la mujer-pájaro rubia de grandes pechos, toda confiada cerrando los ojos, contestando Ren con estúpida cara de circunstancias "Vaya, jajaja. ¿Acaso eres una mafiosa o algo por el estilo? Oh. Y... de que es tu nuevo negocio? Espero que sea mucho más legal." acaba diciendo la capitana un tanto sarcástica.

"Moda. Voy a abrir una tienda de distribución de moda del otro lado de la puerta en Alnus. Y si la cosa funciona, pienso abrir más. En Italica, aquí mismo, o incluso en Rondel." dice Mizari toda confiada con los ojos cerrados, y Ren piensa, con estúpida cara de circunstancias _O en otras palabras, que la van a poner de dependienta de un Zara o un H &M. Aunque mejor eso que no dedicarse a cepillarse a la mitad de los hombres de por aquí. _

Cuando el mismo sargento de antes, llega con información urgente.

"¡Capitana Schmidt!" le grita a su superior... tirándole la lata de coca-cola, que ella coge al vuelo, demostrando buenos reflejos "¡Acabamos de recibir confirmación del grupo uno de nuestro equipo! ¡Los restos del ejército de Zorzal que atacó en Italica ya han llegado a la ciudad!" exclama con contundencia, muy serio, respondiendo la capitana en el mismo tono...

"Discúlpame un segundo, Mizari." le dice educádamente a la mujer-pájaro, abriendo la lata de refresco y echando un primer trago, para exclamar con absoluta contundencia militar "¡Por donde han llegado! ¡Y donde se están posicionando!" respondiendo el sargento japonés "Están entrando ahora mismo por el oeste de la ciudad, pero parece ser... que van a pasar de largo. Según rumores entre los locales, se situarían en un campamento militar avanzado, a unos cuarenta kilómetros al norte de la antigua capital imperial. Puedo ordenar al grupo uno que los sigan a distancia para confirmarlo."

"No, no será necesario, sargento. Llama a Alnus. Que envíen un vuelo de reconocimiento sobre la zona del posible establecimiento del campamento militar enemigo. Si se confirma, las fuerzas regulares sólo tendrán que rodearles y obligarlos a rendirse. Si por el contrario, deciden quedarse aquí, aprovecharemos la oportunidad para capturar algunos de ellos en silencio y que se los lleven a Alnus para que sean interrogados. ¡Cursa la orden!" exclama Ren demostrando sus dotes de mando.

"¡Sí, capitana Schmidt!" exclama el sargento Higurashi, poniéndose firme y saludando, y saliendo de la habitación.

"Será mejor que me marche ya. Debo preparar el viaje de mañana. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Capitana Schmidt. ¡Ah! Y salude a la doctora Kurokawa de mi parte." dice sonriente la exuberante mujer pájaro, y ahora ya, ex prostituta.

"De acuerdo, Mizari. En cuando me den permiso, me pasaré por tu tienda de Alnus, te lo prometo. Aunque no esperes que gaste mucho. Encima de la miseria que me pagan a pesar de ser una soldado de élite, lo de comprar modelitos... no es de mi estilo" dice de nuevo sarcástica, respondiendo Mizari confiada con los ojos cerrados "Pues es una lástima. Estarías muy guapa." pero Ren, con una sonrisa confiada, piensa para si misma _me interesa mucho más lucir el uniforme de las KSK._

¿A que se ha referido con esto último la capitana Ren Schmidt? Pues a que en ese tiempo, al menos casi un año, que estuvo entrenando y formándose en fuerzas especiales de combate en Alemania, más exactamente en las KSK o _Kommando Spezialfräfte_ del Bundeswehr, no fue sólo para eso: para convertirse en una magnífica soldado de fuerzas especiales. Sino también, precisamente, para servir a la que también es su otra patria: Alemania. Porque la capitana, es también una informadora o confidente, que tiene regularmente informada mediante sus correos privados o llamadas personales a "familiares", directamente a la cúpula del Bundeswehr, y de allí, a la cancillería de Berlín. Y es que a parte de las potencias ya sabidas, cómo Estados Unidos, China, Rusia, Francia, incluso España y Chile, otras potencias mundiales (o no tan potencias), cómo Reino Unido, Brasil, India, Israel, Italia, las dos Coreas, Perú (con claras intenciones de fastidiar a sus vecinos chilenos) o... Alemania, también tienen mucho interés en el mundo tras la puerta y en cómo se desarrollan las cosas ahí. Pero... las intenciones alemanas tras la puerta de que lado del viento soplan? Y que intenciones tendrán?

 _ **MÁS DE UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 11:00 AM hora local.**

Hace poco rato que le han convocado no en el despacho del General Hazama, sino en la sala de estrategia de Alnus, repleta de mapas de todos los tipos de toda la región especial y grandes monitores. Se cree que tiene que ver con lo que pasó ayer mismo en su despacho, cuando Rory sufrió un inexplicable shock que le provocó el desmayo, sin que lo haya, de momento, vuelto a recordar. Eso le ha estado dando vueltas y más vueltas a la cabeza. Aunque le queda la tranquilidad de saber, que Rory lo ha olvidado por completo y vuelve a ser la de siempre.

Lo que el capitán Youji Itami no se imagina, es que es algo quizás no tan oscuro cómo lo del misterio de esa vieja y oxidada pistola encontrada por Lelei al fondo de esa cueva de Rondel. Pero sí algo igualmente espeluznante, porque cada vez que lo recuerda, se le ponen los pelos cómo escarpias. Pero en cuando llega...

"Disculpe, Señor. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde" dice Itami, poniéndose firme y saludando, uniformado con su uniforme de camuflaje habitual.

"Adelante, capitán. Siéntese." Itami nada más buscar sentarse en primera fila, se queda un tanto descolocado, porque se encuentra que además de los Generales y sus comandantes, la elfa oscura Yao Ha Dushi, así cómo Tuka y Lelei también, están allí. Pero no Rory. Y especialmente Yao... parece muy seria y preocupada. Itami se sienta en los sillones, al lado de Lelei, a quien le pregunta en voz baja y disimuladamente "Oye, Lelei. ¿Tienes idea de que va todo esto? ¿Es para hablar de lo de ayer? Aunque supongo que no, dado que estamos en la sala de estrategia. Pero entonces... por qué Yao está aquí?" a lo que le responde Lelei sin mirarle en voz baja "No es por lo de ayer, Itami. Es otra cosa aun peor." dice la maga de ojos y cabello azules endureciendo la mirada, quedándose Itami serio y pensativo, hablando entonces el General Hazama...

"Bien. Ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar." cuando le interrumpe Itami "Disculpe, señor. Pero... si tan importante es y no tiene relación con lo de ayer... no debería estar Rory aquí?" pregunta Itami un tanto descolocado, contestando enseguida Yanagida...

"Sabes perfectamente por qué Rory no está aquí, Itami. Nos encantaría contar con ella, sí. Pero hasta que no entendamos que pasó ayer aquí mismo, y en cuando recibamos los informes de la policía científica de esos objetos, es mejor que la apartemos un tiempo. Aunque no le guste." dice serio el teniente japonés con gafas y flequillo, respondiendo Itami en el mismo tono...

"Ya. Lo entiendo. Supongo que es lo que me dijo Kurokawa. Si se lo decimos abiertamente, a saber si puede sucederle otra vez. No sé si soportaría volver a verla así. Pero... por qué. No logro entenderlo de ninguna manera." dice todo preocupado.

"Papá..." dice Tuka mirando con lástima a Itami, cuando Yao exclama seriamente "Itami. No sé mucho o casi nada aun de que le pasó a la apóstol de Emroy ayer. Pero es necesario que se recupere completamente. Porque lo que en mi aldea han descubierto..." dice preocupándose mucho, extrañando a Itami... pero que enseguida se da cuenta de que se trata.

"Imposible. Yao... estás diciendo... que..." dice Itami boquiabierto, cuando Lelei dice seria "Sí, Itami. Ha vuelto. … El dragón de fuego."

"Así es." dice el General Hazama, explicando "La pasada medianoche, comunicaciones recibió el aviso de alarma desde la aldea de Dushi, de donde la señorita Yao es originaria... y donde usted, capitán, y compañía, con nuestra ayuda... destruimos ese monstruo... y a sus dos crías. Pero obviamente, para que hubiera dos crías, que habían nacido en ese nido..." dice Hazama intrigante.

Respondiendo Itami muy seriamente "Había que haber un macho de por medio." para hablar Yao, con cierta rabia marcada en su rostro "Y ese malnacido ha aparecido. Si entonces hubiesen aparecido juntos los cuatro..." dice apretando los puños y los dientes de rabia e impotencia, pero Itami le replica...

"Te equivocas, Yao. Si hubiesen aparecido los cuatro juntos, ahora estaríamos todos muertos. Fue un verdadero milagro o pura suerte que consiguiéramos salir vivos de allí. Y si una cosa tengo absolutamente clara... es que no pienso volver a hacerlo nunca más. Porque yo y sobre todo vosotros... no queremos morir. Eso jamás." dice muy seriamente y con absoluta convicción a Yao, cosa que la deja a la elfa oscura boquiabierta, cómo a los demás, cuando pasa a hablar Hazama...

"No se preocupe, capitán. Soy consciente de lo que costó en esfuerzo, logística, recursos... y sobre todo, vidas, matar a ese monstruo. Pero la cuestión es que ha aparecido de nuevo. Y en cualquier momento... desde una aldea cualquiera a cualquier ciudad importante... y sus habitantes, pueden morir desintegrados por ese monstruo. Además... de que ahora que por fin tenemos la información clave para llevar a cabo la operación de rescate definitiva de nuestros conciudadanos secuestrados por Zorzal... es de vital importancia que el espacio aéreo de la región especial, los caminos hacia el imperio rebelde y cualquier operación aérea o terrestre que decidamos emprender en la operación de rescate, sean seguros. Y mientras haya un dragón de fuego de por medio... no lo serán." explica el General japonés con calma y serenidad... cuando le pasa el relevo a su colega chileno "General Rios."

"Sí, señor. Capitán Cristiano. La presentación, por favor." le dice el General chileno a su segundo, que se levanta de su silla... y pasa a hablar junto a los monitores y las imágenes de reconocimiento captadas por sus aviones horas atrás.

"Observen, por favor." dice el capitán chileno, Felipe Andrés Cristiano, que señalando con una varilla metálica sobre la pantalla, explica "Estas imágenes de reconocimiento infrarrojas y térmicas que están viendo acá, corresponden a las que han tomado uno de nuestros F-5, que despegaron bajo una alerta scrambler a las 4:23 de la pasada madrugada. Diez minutos antes, desde la estación de radar principal de Alnus, detectaron una señal impropiamente grande y veloz, hasta el punto que llegaron a creer que se trataba de un avión comercial, por su tamaño, velocidad y altura. Hasta que haciendo varias llamadas, incluyendo al General Hazama, supieron de la información llegada desde la Aldea elfica de Dushi pocas horas antes... del avistamiento de un dragón de fuego, negro, con dos grandes ojos amarillos muy brillantes y de una envergadura descomunal, propia de un avión comercial. Tras diez minutos de seguimiento por la pantalla del radar... y de ver que se acercaba y mucho, a Italica, se decidió dar la alerta scrambler y que las dos unidades de intercepción en guardia la pasada noche, nuestros dos F-5, despegaran, más que para interceptar, para reconocer e identificar ese posible dragón de fuego oscuro. Pues bien. Las imágenes que captaron... lo confirman sobradamente." dice señalando sobre los monitores, donde las imágenes infrarrojas aunque sin ser del todo nítidas, muestran con todo detalle la forma, tamaño, y sus brillantes ojos de gato más que de reptil del dragón de fuego, mirando fijamente a la cámara infrarroja.

"Sin duda es el macho." dice Tuka mirando sorprendida la imagen del monitor "Se ve más grande y corpulento que el que enfrentamos la otra vez." a lo que añade Yao en el mismo tono, pero negándolo con la cabeza "No... no puede estar pasando otra vez. Porque esa maldita pesadilla ha tenido que volver otra vez." acaba diciendo la elfa oscura... poniéndose incluso muy tensa, cómo al borde de cogerle algo malo, pero Itami, con una mano en su hombro y mirándola con compasión "No temas. Eso no volverá a pasar nunca más. … Te lo prometo." respondiendo ella absolutamente sorprendida... pero también reconfortándose "Itami..."

"Esto cambia la perspectiva estratégica con la que actuar contra él" dice el teniente Yanagida, siguiendo "En la otra ocasión sabíamos exactamente donde se encontraba, donde tenía su territorio y que radio de acción tenía. Pero ahora..." dice muy serio el teniente japonés, siguiendo el General español, Gutiérrez "Pero ahora puede estar en cualquier sitio, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier parte. Intentar seguirlo por tierra resultará muy complicado, por no decir... imposible." dice un tanto derrotista, al darse cuenta que en esto las fuerzas acorazadas españolas poco podrán hacer.

Habla entonces la teniente-coronel Migasho "Opino que esto debería dejarse únicamente en manos de la fuerza aérea. De los cazas y los helicópteros de combate." al decir eso, todos quedan descolocados... pero no tanto del coronel Kengun y su colega francés, el coronel Illion Flaviant, un hombre de 45 años, sin duda alto y corpulento, cabeza rapada con pronunciada perilla y gafas de sol ray ban aviator de espejo.

"¿Entonces todo el protagonismo será para nosotros? Eso suena bien." dice sonriendo confiado el coronel de las fuerzas aerotransportadas francesas, añadiendo "Los muchachos de mis Tigre estarán encantados de la vida de hacer dragón de fuego a la parrilla con sus misiles anti-tanque." cuando le corta Kengun "No, coronel Flaviant. Con eso no será suficiente. Hará falta algo... mucho más contundente. ¿Verdad... capitán?" dice mirando de reojo muy seriamente a Itami, que echa un hondo suspiro de preocupación, diciendo "En efecto. No me apetece en absoluto volver a hacer lo mismo otra vez. Pero si tengo que ir sólo a hacerlo para salvar la vida de los demás..."

Itami, demuestra con esto que no quiere de ninguna manera, que nadie muera por verse involucrado contra ese monstruo. Que está dispuesto a actuar él solo y nadie más que él solo... con tal de salvaguardar la vida de los demás. Pero entonces... la General francesa, Annoid Jiuphre...

"Eso no será en absoluto necesario, capitán Itami. Cómo bien ha dicho el coronel Flaviant... esto será trabajo para la fuerza aérea. Más concretamente... para la nuestra. Porque nosotros hemos traído aquí el arma idónea para este trabajo" dice la bajita pero seria y estricta General francesa con sonrisa confiada... mientras Hazama permanece mirándola muy serio, incluso enfadado, Yanagida se levanta golpeando con sus manos sobre la mesa y exclamando con enfado e incluso indignación "¡Pero que está diciendo, General Jiuphre!? ¡No lo estará diciendo en serio! ¡Eso sería un suicidio! ¡Aunque sea un dragón de fuego, no podemos llegar a tales extremos de usar su cabeza nuclear que aun permanece aquí, para destruirlo! ¡Nos negamos rotundamente! ¡No podemos contaminar este mundo con radioactividad!" pero entonces, Jiuphre se echa a reír con cierta crueldad, dejando a todos descolocados.

Tuka, sin entender nada, le pregunta en voz baja a Itami, mirando de reojo con mala cara a los militares "Oye, papá. No me estoy enterando de nada. ¿Qué es eso de una cabeza nuclear?" siguiendo enseguida Lelei "Yo también siento mucho curiosidad por saberlo, Itami.", cuando Yao, con contundencia e indignación, exclama con furia "¡NO ME IMPORTA LO PELIGROSA QUE SEA ESA "CABEZA NUCLEAR"! ¡PERO SI SIRVE PARA DESTRUIR AL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO, SE LO SUPLICO, ÚSENLA!" gritando con absoluta ira la elfa oscura, dejando a todos de piedra, pero Itami, muy serio, le replica "No, Yao. Eso no podrá ser. Es un arma de un poder tan inmenso que nadie en vuestro mundo se lo puede ni imaginar. No sólo por su poder de destrucción. Sino por sus nefastas consecuencias que se alargan... incluso más que la vida de cualquier elfo."

"¿Consecuencias... nefastas?" dice una Yao descolocada a más no poder, porque ya no entiende nada de lo que le están hablando, añadiendo Tuka con preocupación "Si tiene que ser así... deberemos volver a enfrentarnos a él cara a cara? ¿Tendré que volver a vengar la muerte de mi padre? Esta vez es un rival incluso más fuerte que la otra vez. No sé si tendré el valor y el coraje de poder hacerlo de nuevo" dice la elfa rubia de ojos azules con profunda preocupación... cuando entonces, Jiuphre, riendo intrigante, entre dientes, suelta "Fufufufu... ya veo que no me han entendido. Por supuesto que no estoy hablando de la cabeza nuclear. Sino... de otro "juguete" cortesía de la Aeronavale. ¿Quieren verlo? Teniente-coronel." ordenando todo confiada a su segunda, que pulsando un mando a distancia... muestra la imagen de algo en los monitores: la de un misil. Todos se quedan intrigados, unos más que otros, porque muchos ya saben que misil es.

"Que... que es esa cosa, papá? ¿Una de vuestras varas mágicas?" exclama Tuka con cara de perdida, cuando le replica Lelei "No. Lo llaman misiles y es una de sus armas, que disparan desde sus máquinas volantes. Aunque es la primera vez que veo uno tan grande." dice la joven maga nómada mirando con gran interés ese extraño objeto en los monitores, cuando Yao, sin entender nada y más perdida que Wally en el estadio del atleti de Madrid, exclama "Eso... eso es... con eso podréis acabar con el dragón de fuego?"

"Pues... no sé, la verdad." dice Itami todo pasota con la mano en el cogote, replicándole Yao toda furiosa pero con cara ridícula "¡CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES!?" quedándose Itami con estúpida cara de susto.

"Ese misil es..." dice Hazama sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, cuando el coronel Kengun explica con conocimiento de causa "Eso es un misil anti-buque, General. Un Exocet para ser más exactos."

"Así que un misil anti-buque." dice Itami todo reflexivo, pensándolo "Anti-buque... sí... sí, puede funcionar!" acaba exclamando el capitán japonés con una cara mucho más alegre, cómo queriendo decir que sin duda, puede ser una buena idea.

"¿Están completamente seguros que puede ser una buena idea?" pregunta Hazama para salir de dudas, siendo respondido por Kengun "Por supuesto, señor. Los Exocet son misiles muy eficaces y de un poder destructivo temible. Por ponerle un ejemplo, en la Guerra de las Malvinas de 1982, la aviación argentina, con unos pocos de estos misiles, consiguieron dañar gravemente o hundir a muchos buques de la flota británica. Si los franceses no les hubiesen cortado el suministro de estos misiles... podrían haber incluso hundido a toda la flota británica, incluido el portaaviones." termina de explicar el fuerte y fornido coronel japonés de la 4ª brigada aerotransportada, dejando a Hazama y Yanagida claramente convencidos, cuando Migasho añade...

"Cierto, coronel Kengun. Pero usted se está refiriendo a las versiones más primigenias del Exocet. Los que hemos traído aquí son mucho más modernos y en consecuencia... eficaces. Gracias a su cabeza altamente explosiva de 170 kilos, con dos de estos misiles, bastará y sobrará para reducir al dragón de fuego a cenizas." acaba diciendo toda confiada de las capacidades de su extraordinaria arma traída a Alnus, Pero Itami, sin salir de su preocupación, no lo ve claro, diciendo...

"Pero... hay algunos problemas con eso. Si no recuerdo mal... el Exocet es un misil subsónico que debe usarse... en el mar, porque se trata de un misil anti buque." siendo respondida enseguida por Migasho "No habrá problema sobre eso, capitán. Los misiles pueden ser reprogramados por los pilotos de los cazas para ser usados cómo misiles aire-tierra guiados por radar. Ahora bien. Sería absolutamente necesario... que el objetivo, el dragón de fuego, permaneciera en el suelo, lo más quieto posible. De lo contrario, no podrá ser alcanzado pos los misiles." termina de explicar seriamente, cuando Yanagida, con su ironía ácida e incluso desagradable espeta "¡JA! Ves que bien, Itami? Te vuelves a llevar toda la diversión. ¿No estás contento?" y Itami le replica con contundencia con una ridícula cara de enfado "¡Agh, cállate, estúpido! ¡Cómo si fuera tan divertido!"

Pero Itami acaba suspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados... para abrirlos y decir seriamente "Entonces yo lo haré. Me encargaré de mantener el Dragón de fuego a ralla para que la aviación francesa y los helicópteros de combate, le vuelen en pedazos." dice todo serio y aceptando su destino... cuando algo grande y metálico, le da un golpecito en medio de la cabeza: es el hacha de Rory.

"¿? Eh!? ¡Rory!" exclama Itami muy sorprendido, exclamando la apóstol de Emroy "¡Eso está muy mal, Itami! ¿Pretendíais tenerme al margen de esto? Si vais a cazar a un nuevo Dragón de Fuego puedes contar conmigo." acaba diciendo Rory sonriendo confiada... y pasándose la lengua por los labios, con claras intenciones de marcha.

"Cuenta también conmigo, Itami. La magia juntando fuerzas con la ciencia seguro que consigue derrotar a ese monstruo." le dice Lelei sonriendo confiada, sumándose Tuka en el mismo tono. "Eres un chapuzas, papá. Así que mejor será que te acompañe. Estaré encantada de poder vengar a mi padre por segunda vez"

"Yo... puede que no le resulte muy útil, pero... quisiera..." dice la elfa oscura entristecida, pero Itami, sonriéndole con una mano en el hombro "Olvídalo, Yao. Por supuesto que te necesitaré. Cuento contigo." cuando se suma Kengun...

"En ese caso, mi 4º regimiento aerotransportado estará encantado de rematar a ese monstruo con nuestros Cobra junto a los Tigre de mi colega francés." dice confiado el coronel Kengun, sumándose Flaviant "Desde luego, Kengun. Cuenta conmigo." y para rematarlo, el General español, Gutiérrez...

"Por mi parte, puedo solicitar que nuestros dos Harrier escolten a los Super-Etendard franceses o que también puedan prestar apoyo en su ataque." siendo interrumpido por Hazama, que exclama con contundencia "Lo lamento, General Gutiérrez. Pero no irán ustedes."

"¿Qué?" exclama el General español descolocado, cuando dice Hazama "En esta operación deberemos desplegar todo nuestro poder aéreo. Los F-4 de Japón, los F-5 de Chile, los Harrier de España y los Super-Etendard de Francia con sus misiles Exocet. Todos deberán despegar para derrotar a un enemigo de una fuerza temible e indestructible para este mundo. Pero recuerden que nosotros... venimos de otro mundo. Un mundo tras la puerta... donde nuestra prioridad absoluta, es proteger la vida de los civiles inocentes. Y porque ese suele ser la presa y víctima de ese monstruo. Pero también para poder actuar de una vez para rescatar a los nuestros de las garras de Zorzal... acabaremos con el Dragón de Fuego lo más rápidamente posible. Cuento con ustedes. Preparen la estrategia y el mejor plan... y acaben con él. Eso es todo."

Hazama acaba levantándose y haciendo el saludo militar, siendo devuelto por todos los demás militares presentes allí. Todavía quedan algunos detalles por afinar y concretar, cómo decidir quien además de Itami y sus chicas, irán a atraer y retener al dragón de fuego para que pueda ser completamente destruido con al menos un par de Exocet, misil anti-buque cortesía de la aviación naval francesa presente en Alnus. Pero queda claro, que van a ir a por él y que no le permitirán que desintegre compulsívamente a villas enteras, provocando centenares de víctimas a su paso. Pero... curiosamente... ese dragón de fuego, al menos de momento, no ha matado a nadie. Parece cómo... volando sin rumbo fijo hacia ninguna parte. ¿Será que todavía no tiene hambre? ¿Qué cómo han dicho los elfos de Dushi, quiere vengarse hiendo directamente a Alnus? ¿O puede que...

 _ **CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Palacio del Senado. Moscú, Rusia. 9:30 AM hora local**

Ante la información que acaba de recibir directamente del FSB, y su contenido sin duda inquietante, debe dejar lo que esté haciendo e ir al Kremlin sin perder tiempo. Porque de lo que acaban de informarle, es algo que podían sospechar, incuso dar por hecho. Pero de ninguna manera... creer que llegara a tales extremos.

El ministro del Interior de la Federación Rusa, Sergeievich Zaimov, un tipo de 55 años bajo y regordete, calvo pero con una larga melena blanca en la coronilla, en traje y corbata caros pero que no pueden disimular su abultada barriga, le mete prisa al chófer del coche oficial _Mercedes-Benz Clase S_ negro con los banderines rusos sobre el capó. Nada más llegar a destino, ante al palacio del senado dentro del Kremlin, se baja corriendo, sin poder tampoco mucho por su gordura y sus problemas de corazón, obviamente por darle demasiado a la comida cara, al vodka, y se rumorea que también a las prostitutas de lujo. Acaba llegando muy alterado y nervioso a la oficina presidencial.

"¡Presidente Zurikov! Presidente Zurikov. Gracias a Dios que le encuentro a tiempo. Esto no puede ser peor. ¡No puede ser peor!" exclama nervioso, limpiándose su sudada y grasienta frente con un pañuelo plegado, mientras Zurikov, alzando su vista de águila sobre los documentos que atiende en ese momento, responde con su frialdad habitual "He oído rumores, Sergeievich. Rumores muy perturbadores. Y tu reacción me lo confirma. Dime de que se trata."

"Traigo el último informe del FSB referente a la Puerta de Ginza, señor." le entrega una carpeta con un extenso informe que Zurikov hojea inmediatamente "Y es serio, Presidente Zurikov. Muy serio." dice visiblemente tenso, porque Zurikov, en silencio y totalmente tranquilo... ojea unas páginas... hasta que sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas y se queda un tanto impresionado.

"Virgen... santa..." exclama Zurikov un tanto impresionado, pero sin dejar su frialdad habitual, para preguntar "¿Están completamente seguros que esto es así? ¿No pueden haber interpretado erróneamente la información obtenida?"

"No, Presidente Zurikov. Usted conoce personalmente al jefe del FSB. Es un tipo que no tolera los errores. Me ha asegurado que lo que contiene ese informe es totalmente verídico. … Que la CIA tiene en marcha una operación de alta envergadura para el mundo tras la puerta de Ginza." responde todo serio pero nervioso el ministro ruso de Interior.

Zurikov, suspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados, meditándolo por un instante, al final se levanta de su sillón forrado de piel, poniéndose ante el ventanal que da a las vistas del exterior, donde cómo es habitual en esta época del año en Moscú, nieva con ganas, y al mismo tiempo que resuena el repicar de campanas de la torre Salvador, dice...

"Así que ese judío despiadado ha vuelto a la carga, eh? Cuando fui agente de la KGB en los años ochenta, oí hablar de él en más de una ocasión. Y lo que oí de él... era que Stravinski era un verdadero diablo sin rabo ni cuernos. Un ser sin alma ni corazón, sin sentimientos. Una máquina que sólo obedecía las órdenes de su gobierno, por muy despiadadas y crueles que fueran. Pero que muchas veces... incluso superaban lo que le ordenaban. Y a pesar de eso... ha conseguido llegar donde ha llegado. Y ahora quiere reemprender ese infierno en la tierra." acaba diciendo endureciendo su fría mirada hacia las vistas del exterior.

"¿? Perdone, Presidente Zurikov, pero no acabo de entender... a que se refiere." dice despistado el ministro ruso, cuando Zurikov, le responde muy seriamente "... El proyecto 2/71"

El ministro ruso, se queda totalmente extrañado, sin entender que es eso que acaba de decir Zurikov. Pero el Presidente Ruso, por sus años de más joven en que estuvo metido en la todopoderosa KGB, también supo de las informaciones que sus agentes en Estados Unidos obtuvieron en su día sobre lo de un muy extraño proyecto militar secreto ya abandonado años atrás... y que ahora, uno de sus impulsores, ha vuelto a poner en marcha.

"No recuerdo todos los detalles de esa información. Pero si recuerdo... que pretendían juntar dos mundos en uno solo. En aquel entonces creímos que se referían a nosotros. Al bloque soviético. Pero en realidad... eso significa que..." en este instante, Zurikov se queda de piedra... porque en su cabeza, empieza a sospechar de que puede tratarse realmente el proyecto 2/71.

"Cielos... Santo. No... no puede ser verdad." dice Zurikov con su cara fría... pero de miedo, incluso terror, dejando a su ministro desconcertado.

"Pero... Presidente Zurikov... puede explicarme... de que va todo esto?" y el Presidente ruso, simplemente, se gira, y con una mirada fría... pero de miedo, que paraliza, le responde "Una pesadilla, Sergeievich. La más horrible y terrorífica pesadilla del mundo." acaba suspirando echándose la mano en la cara, para metérsela un rato bajo la barbilla, pensativo, hasta que...

"Dyrrell no actuará. Y aunque lo descubra... seguro que ese demonio humano ya lo habrá previsto. Pero si no lo hacemos, el infierno sobre la Tierra, a un lado y al otro de la puerta, será una realidad. Tenemos que detenerlo. Y la forma de hacerlo... es destruir la puerta." acaba diciendo muy seriamente, dejando al ministro totalmente parado.

"Pero... pero... Señor Presidente... eso... eso sería una locura. Piense en las consecuencias internacionales y la imagen de Rusia en el resto del mundo quedaría muy perjudicada." dice todo nervioso el ministro del interior, limpiándose el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

Pero Zurikov, sonriendo confiado, responde "No temas, Sergeievich. Tenía un plan en marcha para esto. Reconozco que era para salvaguardar única y exclusivamente los intereses de la madre Rusia. Pero ahora que sé esto, lo que debemos salvaguardar... es a la humanidad. E incluso las otras razas y especies que haya tras la puerta de Ginza. Porque de lo contrario..." acaba diciendo endureciendo y mucho su mirada de halcón.

"Pero... Presidente... entonces... va a ordenar..." dice el ministro Sergeievich ya sin saber que decir, cuando Zurikov, sentándose de nuevo en su butaca de piel tras su mesa presidencial, bajo el escudo del águila imperial rusa, descuelga el teléfono y...

"... General Verya. … No hay tiempo para hablar. Simplemente obedezca lo que le ordeno ipso facto en este instante. … Bien. El _Kazan_ permanece en su sitio alrededor de las islas Kuriles? … En ese caso ordene que ataque. Hay que destruir la puerta de Ginza. Y destruirla ya. … No me importan las consecuencias internacionales. Nuestros medios y mi gobierno se encargarán de disfrazar la verdad de los hechos para que esta no se sepa. ... ¿? ¿Cómo que la Marina de autodefensa japonesa ya está alerta ante su presencia? … ¡No me importa, hay que intentarlo! ¡De lo contrario las consecuencias no para Rusia sino para todo el mundo, serán nefastas! ¡Curse la orden a nuestro submarino, aunque tenga que enfrentarse a toda la marina japonesa! ¡Hágalo!" cuelga de golpe y porrazo todo tenso y enfadado, algo imposible de ver normalmente en un hombre frío y seco cómo Zurikov.

"Pero... Presidente Zurikov... lo... lo que acaba de hacer... es..." dice Sergeievich totalmente alucinado... y Zurikov le responde con la mirada endurecida "Puede que durante un tiempo el mundo nos acuse de agresores. Pero si un día se destapa la verdad, se darán cuenta que en realidad... Rusia salvó a la humanidad de un monstruo humano llamado... Richard Stravinski."

La inteligencia rusa ha tenido conocimiento de los movimientos de la CIA de Richard Stravinski en lo referente a su famoso proyecto 2/71. Proyecto que curiosamente, Zurikov sabe algo (muy poco) de sus años de juventud en la KGB. Pero Zurikov si sabe del actual Director General de la CIA... y de lo que es capaz ese tipo. Al pensar en que él está involucrado en ese proyecto militar secreto estadounidense de los tiempos de la Guerra Fría, el cual ahora ha rescatado... y que tiene relación con el mundo tras la puerta de Ginza, Zurikov, por dentro, se ha cagado de miedo, y ha decidido cortar por lo sano: ordenar a uno de sus submarinos clase Yasen que tienen alrededor de las Islas Kuriles, atacar y destruir con sus misiles de crucero Kalibr la puerta de Ginza. Lo hace incluso no pensando en los intereses de Rusia... sino de la humanidad entera. Pero Zurikov también sabe, que su esfuerzo puede ser inútil, porque cómo su propio jefe de Estado Mayor le ha advertido por teléfono, la Marina de Autodefensa japonesa ya está alerta y preparada para repeler a ese submarino ruso. Pero que además de la JMSDF... alguien más impedirá que el ataque ruso para destruir la puerta de Ginza, tenga éxito.

 _ **SEIS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Antigua Capital Imperial. 9:30 PM hora local.**

Hoy ha sido para ella un día muy aburrido, porque prácticamente no ha pasado nada en la antigua capital imperial. Para ella y sus hombres, pasar completamente desapercibida para los locales, forma parte de su trabajo. Pero ahora por fin va a tener un poco de acción.

Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche que acaba de llegar sobre la antigua capital imperial, ella, la capitana Ren Schmidt del Equipo Delta 1-3 de las Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF, emprende (ya no en bragas obviamente, sino con el uniforme de combate completo, incluyendo los equipos de visión nocturna y sus armas especiales: los _H &K HK416 _con silenciador, mira óptica infrarroja de precisión y puntero láser. Ella, junto a cinco más de sus hombres, se han infiltrado en el antiguo palacio imperial, donde algunas de las fuerzas del ejército que intentó atacar Italica no muchos días atrás, se han quedado allí, cómo guarnición imperial que protege la antigua capital.

En absoluto silencio, únicamente con señales manuales, Ren da las órdenes a sus hombres para avanzar en tal o cual dirección, detenerse o seguir avanzando entre los pasadizos oscuros del palacio medio abandonado, cómo si de fantasmas se tratara, porque para eso están entrenados.

Finalmente... ella y sus hombres, llegan a la esquina que da a una habitación protegida por dos guardias de a pie... medio dormidos. Y lo que se oye desde el interior de la habitación... son unos estúpidos y asquerosos gemidos de placer de un hombre... y los gritos y suplicas de terror de una mujer joven en una lengua que las tropas imperiales no entienden... pero que Ren reconoce enseguida: es francés. Una ciudadana francesa está siendo brutalmente violada por lo que parece un alto mando, seguramente algún vizconde o noble, del Imperio Rebelde, que disfruta de su nueva esclava comprada y que se ha traído con él al antiguo palacio imperial.

Ren, con mirada asesina en su rostro, da las órdenes para rescatarla enseguida... pero también para capturar a ese mando imperial cómo prisionero. En cuestión de un minuto... dos de los hombres, apuñalan y matan en absoluto silencio a los dos guardias que custodian la entrada... mientras Ren, en absoluto silencio, se infiltra en la sala y...

Efectivamente, el alto mando militar del imperio de Zorzal, desnudo, le está dando por detrás a base de bien a su esclava también desnuda, apretando los dientes pero son sonrisa boca, mientras ella, toda despeinada, sucia, con una cara de absoluto terror, aguanta en medio en un terrible dolor los golpes de él, que acelerando, parece estar a punto de terminar dentro de ella, con intención claramente de impregnar con un bastardo suyo a esa exótica y extraña esclava que habla con esa lengua tan rara para él. Pero a punto de eyacular... un fuerte, muy fuerte golpe seco en el cogote lo deja totalmente atontado, cayendo desplomado sobre el suelo... mientras ella, a punto de gritar más que de horror, de absoluta sorpresa, alguien le tapa la boca para que no se oiga su grito: es uno de los soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales Japonesas, que guiñándole un ojo y con un dedo ante sus labios, cómo diciendo _silencio, no grites_ , cuando gira su cabeza... viendo que otro soldado de lo que parece un comando de élite, una mujer, de ojos grises de mirada fría y asesina y unos pocos cabellos castaños sobresaliendo bajo su gorra, ha cogido por el cuello al que hasta hace un instante era su violador, tapándole la boca... y sujetando una jeringa con una sustancia en su otra mano. Cuando Ren, con mirada asesina, le dice en voz baja pero en un tono cruel e irónico al mismo tiempo a su nuevo prisionero...

"Oh, que pena. ¿Te hemos estropeado la fiesta? Pues te equivocas, porque la fiesta para ti no ha hecho más que empezar. Felices sueños, violador hijo de puta." y en cuando termina de decirle con una mirada fría y asesina que hace cagar de miedo a aquel conde militar de Zorzal, le clava la jeringuilla al cuello, directa a la yugular, lo que sin duda es una substancia somnífera o anestésica de efecto rápido, porque en pocos segundos, el hombre pierde la conciencia hasta quedarse completamente desmayado e inconsciente.

Dos de los subordinados de Ren, lo atan inmediatamente de las manos y subiéndoselo uno a caballito, están listos para llevárselo, mientras Ren, pasando a hablar con la ciudadana francesa que acaban de liberar...

"Tranquila. Ya estás a salvo. Somos del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa de Japón. ¿Eres ciudadana francesa?" le pregunta Ren agarrándole la mano a la joven, una chica de unos 18 años, larga cabellera pelirroja clara, ojos verdes tirando a amarillos, piel blanca y pecas en las mejillas, que se echa a llorar desconsoladamente a los brazos de la soldado de élite alemanojaponesa, a quien acaban de salvarle la vida.

"Sssshhhh. Sssshhhh. Ya está. Ya está." dice consolando a la joven francesa, acariciándole el pelo despeinado y sucio "Estás a salvo. Te sacaremos de aquí y volverás a casa. Todo irá bien." acaba diciendo separándose de la chica, mientras dos de sus subordinados, vigilando la entrada en la habitación y el pasadizo oscuro, se miran la escena de reojo con lástima, pero también satisfacción, por haber podido salvar a esa civil inocente.

"Por favor, dímelo. ¿Eres ciudadana francesa? ¿Cómo te llamas?" y la joven pelirroja, aun muy asustada y llorosa, le hace que sí con la cabeza, diciéndole entonces con la voz quebrada "Ji... ji... Jillien, señorita. Jillien Girou."

Ren, mientras cubre la chica con la sábana, pone cara de profundo asco y repugnancia, al darse cuenta que la sábana en cuestión, tiene numerosas manchas de un determinado líquido corporal masculino que no hace falta que diga claramente cual es, cuando Ren dice con indignación...

"En cuando volvamos a base uno, hay que comunicar a Alnus que vengan a recogerla en helicóptero en el punto de recogida S1. Y que en Alnus, el equipo médico de recepción esté preparado para atenderla. Y sobre todo, que la vea un ginecólogo enseguida. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento." dice furiosa, respondiendo su subordinado, el sargento Higurashi, con incredulidad "Oh. Crees que..." cortándole Ren con su mirada muy endurecida y furiosa "Tengo miedo que este cerdo hijo de puta la haya embarazado. Tiene suerte que tengamos órdenes de capturarlos vivos. De lo contrario, lo mataría aquí y ahora." acaba diciendo con su mirada fría de ojos grises que da miedo... y dejando a todos sus subordinados, con una estúpida cara de horror, porque su capitana, es una mujer nunca mejor dicho, de armas tomar.

"Misión cumplida. Regresamos. Atención todos. Preparados para salir del edificio con los dos objetivos conseguidos para regresar a Base uno. Todos en absoluto silencio y utilizad señales manuales para comunicaros. No digáis ni una palabra" ordena a los que tiene alrededor y por su transmisor a los que tiene más lejos, respondiendo todos uno tras otro "Roger", cuando Anna pasa a hablar con la joven francesa acabada de liberar.

"Jillien. Ahora escúchame muy atentamente, me oyes? Es muy importante. Vamos a salir de aquí y llevarte a lugar seguro. Y mañana mismo o lo antes posible, te llevarán en helicóptero a Base Alnus, y de allí, de vuelta a casa. Pero ahora... quiero que no digas ni una sola palabra. Que no hables. Que aprietes tus labios lo más fuerte que puedas y no digas absolutamente nada. Porque para regresar sanos y salvos a casa sin que nos descubran, tenemos que movernos en absoluto silencio y sigilo. ¿Entendido? Si abres la boca o dices algo, me veré obligada a dejarte inconsciente, pero que sepas que lo haré para que no nos pongas en peligro a todos ni a ti misma. ¿Lo harás?" respondiéndole la joven francesa que sí con la cabeza, aun muy asustada, pero ya mucho más calmada y sintiéndose segura y protegida, diciendo Ren "Buena chica. Vámonos de aquí, chicos"

Pero en cuando se disponen a irse, algo ocurre... afuera. Algo espeluznante. Un sonoro, ensordecedor grito de una bestia o animal, más bien de un monstruo, que algunos de los hombres de las Fuerzas Especiales reconocen enseguida. Y particularmente el sargento Higurashi se ha quedado literalmente de piedra al reconocer ese sonido, diciendo petrificado "No... mierda... es él? ¿Ha vuelto?"

Ren, sin perder en absoluto la compostura, pero desconcertada por dentro, le ordena enseguida a su subordinado "De que está hablando, sargento. ¡Responda!" y Higurashi se lo dice muy serio "... El Dragón de Fuego, capitana."

Ren piensa y actúa rápido, cómo suele hacer cómo capitana del equipo Delta 1-3, y sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco anti-balas con muchos compartimentos de su uniforme de camuflaje verde, una mira óptica de precisión algo gruesa para su H&K 416, con lentes verdes brillantes en la oscuridad: es una mira infrarroja, la cual utiliza cómo si fuera el catalejo de un marinero de antaño. Rastreando el cielo... lo encuentra.

Ahí está: el dragón de fuego negro de ojos amarillos muy brillantes... soltando fuertes gritos, que sin embargo, suenan... cómo si fueran lamentos. Gritos de dolor. Y es que Ren, se fija que ese monstruo, ha encontrado sobre una de las murallas de la antigua capital imperial, la cabeza expuesta del "otro" dragón de fuego, el rojo, que Itami y compañía, junto a las FAD, mataron y trajeron su cabeza con un Chinook hasta ahí. Y al aumentar al máximo el zoom o ángulo de la mira infrarroja... Ren puede observar, quedándose ella sorprendida, que por sus ojos... la bestia suelta lo que parecen sin duda... lágrimas. Sí, lágrimas.

¿Acaso... la bestia que todos creen que es un macho... y que efectivamente es un macho, al encontrarse que "la" dragón hembra con quien se apareó y tuvo crías, ha sido muerta por los humanos y ahora... llora su muerte? ¿De verdad ese monstruo terrible, que sin duda demuestra tener inteligencia... puede tener también sentimientos, aunque sea únicamente con los de su propia especie?

Pero la pregunta que Ren se hace en su cabeza observando a aquel monstruo completamente boquiabierta desde el ventanal de aquella habitación del antiguo palacio imperial, cuyas vistas da a la ciudad, no podrá ser respondida, cuando se da cuenta que el monstruo, echando un sonoro y espeluznante gruñido... empieza a hinchar su boca, que se ilumina más y más... con fuego. Porque quiere venganza... y piensa abrasar la ciudad y a sus habitantes, cuyos gritos de terror, socorro, y piedad, empieza a oír Ren en la distancia.

"Mierda... MIERDA! ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ, RÁPIDO RÁPIDO RÁPIDO!" grita Ren a sus hombres con absoluta contundencia, saliendo ella, sus hombres, la joven francesa y el prisionero dormido a caballito de dos de los hombres de Ren, pitando de allí, porque tienen que informar inmediatamente a Alnus de que el Dragón de Fuego ha aparecido sobre la antigua capital imperial... y que si nadie lo evita va a haber una matanza terrible. Pero puede que en el último segundo...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Hospital Psiquiátrico de Tsumuro. Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japón. 9:45 PM hora local.**

Ella es uno de los más veteranos, sino el que más, de todos los pacientes de ese sitio en el que hay de todo. Y cuando digo todo, es todo. Gente que simplemente sufre paranoias, manías extrañas o oye voces en su cabeza... o gente que está verdaderamente zumbada, muy mal de la cabeza, sin posibilidad de reincorporarse con normalidad a la sociedad. Y durante años... ella fue más bien del segundo grupo.

Y no es de extrañar, porque lleva la friolera de 20 años encerrada allí, después de que asesinará según el périto policial, a su marido, en defensa propia, al ser víctima de violencia doméstica... y que tras esto, ella se auto-culpara de la muerte de su marido, negara la realidad y no aceptase lo ocurrido y siguiera adelante. Ante esto, su estado mental empeoró gravemente, hasta llegar a cometer un intento de suicidio quemándose viva... con su hijo enfrente. Un hijo llamado... Youji Itami.

Pero dos décadas después de todo esto, aunque es obvio que no está curada y puede que nunca se cure, ella ha conseguido estabilizarse y mantener el control en público y en privado. Atiborrándola de pastillas todos los días también es verdad, de todos los tipos, tamaños y colores, cosa que no viene a cuento enumerar ahora para que son, porque sería demasiado largo.

Pero el caso es que ella, Hikari Itami, de 53 años, una mujer madura cuyos rasgos recuerdan y mucho a los de Itami, con sus mismos ojos y color de pelo, un poco largo pero despeinado, sin arreglar, y cómo no... vestida con el mono blanco de paciente del Tsumuro, el hospital psiquiátrico donde lleva casi dos décadas encerrada. Ella, la madre de Itami, tiene al menos un motivo para la esperanza. Para que algún día... pueda salir de allí recuperada y empezar de nuevo su vida... junto a su hijo al que la obligaron a abandonar 20 años atrás: junto a Youji Itami.

En los últimos años, ha ido mejorando poco a poco, hasta el punto que la han trasladado a los pabellones de menor seguridad. En una habitación "normal" del hospital, incluso donde la estancia es agradable y no le falta de nada (una cómoda cama, una pequeña mesa con sillas para comer, leer, escribir, entretenerse. Incluso tiene una televisión con que entretenerse, y en varios momentos al día, puede salir a pasear con compañía de uno de los enfermeros o enfermeras, por los jardines del hospital, que ahora en pleno invierno están algo tristes pero que ella, Hikari, espera con ansia que llegue la primavera para ver las flores y las plantas florecer. Pero...

De un par de días a esta parte, algo la inquieta e incluso la hace atemorizar por dentro. Sensación que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía y que la medicación ayuda a mantener a ralla. Porque muchas veces, cuando mira por la ventana hacia afuera: hacia la calle... entre la gente que viene y va y los coches que pasan tras la valla del perímetro del hospital psiquiátrico... observa muchas veces a alguien que está allí plantado, mirando directamente hacia la ventana: hacia ella. Un chico joven, de 20 años, de cabello pelirrojo y peinado muy corto algo despeinado... y una inquietante, muy inquietante cara afable que parece mirar hacia la nada, al frente... cuando por un segundo... el chico pelirrojo de 20 años, levanta su mirada de ojos azules muy fría y perturbadora hacia ella. Mirada que a pesar de estar a distancia de ella: la madre de Itami, a ella la aterroriza de verdad y la hace hacerse para atrás, espantándose de verdad, con ganas de querer ir hacia la cama y pulsar enseguida el botón rojo del pánico para que alguien venga a ayudarla.

Pero justo entonces... llega una de las enfermeras del hospital, una chica joven de 21-22 años, con el uniforme reglamentario blanco del hospital.

"Buenos noches, señora Itami. ¿Ya ha terminado de cenar? Es la hora de la última medicación del día." le dice con sonrisa educada... pero se da cuenta que algo no va bien con la señora Itami. "¿? Señora Itami. ¡Señora Itami! ¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Qué ha visto afuera?" le pregunta toda extrañada a la madre de Itami, que con miedo y desconcierto... y voz un tanto tartamuda fruto de la medicación, responde, habiéndose echado las manos a la cara...

"P...por... por favor... por favor, que alguien saque a ese chico de allí. Ese chico pelirrojo que no para de mirarme. Es... es horrible. ¡Horrible! ¡Que alguien le saque! M... me... me da mucho miedo. ¡Me da mucho miedo! ¡Por favor!" exclama asustadiza echándose las manos a la cara, cuando la enfermera, sin tomárselo tampoco en serio, se acerca a la ventana y...

"Aaaiiggghhh... vamos, señora Itami. No hay nadie. ¿Lo ve?" dice divertida arqueando la ceja, siguiendo "¿Un chico pelirrojo joven que la mira fijamente? Jajajaja. Dígame una cosa. ¿Es guapo? Si es así, me gustaría conocerle. Me molan los chicos pelirrojos, sabe?" dice la enfermera de broma, pero Hikari Itami, con desconcierto y miedo, se quita las manos de la cara... y se da cuenta que ese chico que estaba mirándola fijamente bajo la luz de una farola encendida de la calle, no está. Se ha esfumado.

"Tendré que pedirle al doctor Sakata que le aumente la dosis de anti-psicóticos. Puede que su estado haya empeorado un poquitín de nada últimamente. Pero a veces pasa, no es nada grave." dice la enfermera tan tranquila, replicando la madre de Itami, desconcertada "Pero... yo... le he visto. ¡Le he visto, estoy segura! ¡Y me miraba fijamente! ¡Y me daba miedo! ¡Mucho miedo! ¡Hagan algo, por favor!" acaba pidiendo casi con desesperación a la joven enfermera, que, indiferente, responde tan tranquila...

"No pasa naaada, señora Itami. Es un invento de su cabeza, nada más. Venga, que le parece si ahora vamos a la sala común a ver a tele un rato en compañía. Esta noche emiten una peli de risa muy buena. Vamos, venga conmigo."

La enfermera acaba por llevarse a rastras a la madre de Itami a ver la televisión en la sala común... o quizás más bien, para que los médicos, al ver la enfermera que la señora Itami está más alterada de lo normal, le inyecten alguna sustancia calmante. Pero justo antes de salir de la habitación y mirar tras suyo, a la ventana... ahí está de nuevo el joven pelirrojo de 20 años bajo la luz de la farola, ojos azules y vestido con traje y corbata elegantes... con esa inquietante, muy inquietante mirada fría y afable al mismo tiempo. Ella, asustándose de nuevo, acaba volviendo la vista al frente... con cara de terror. Sin escuchar de lo que le habla la enfermera.

Sí, ya os podéis imaginar de quien se trata: Diabo. El hermano de Zorzal al servicio de la CIA, o más exactamente, de su Director, Richard Stravinski, ha llegado a Japón para cumplir su siguiente misión. Una misión... que puede suponer un verdadero trauma para quien ya os imagináis. Porque de nuevo, Diabo, sacándose un paquete de Marlboro rubio de debajo su chaqueta, se mete un cigarrillo entre los labios... y se lo enciende con su Zippo metálico pulido y su característico "Clack" metálico al abrirse y cerrarse. Y con su inquietante sonrisa maquiavélica en su cara y su mirada inquietante dirigida hacia el cielo, echando una bocanada de humo por la boca ...

"Ten paciencia... hermano Zorzal. Antes debo ocuparme de alguien más."

Esto definitivamente, va a ponerse mal para algunos de nuestros personajes. Porque tal y cómo ordenó Richard Stravinski... la madre de Youji Itami, debe morir, sin perspectivas que nadie vaya a descubrirlo o a evitarlo. Pero por qué debe morir? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? Mejor dicho... qué es lo que hizo? Sí, mató a su marido en defensa propia. Pero... es esa la verdad? ¿O puede que...

Lo que también parece que nadie vaya a evitar... es una verdadera masacre, desintegración más bien, de vidas en la antigua capital imperial, que a pesar de ser territorio de Zorzal, tropas de las Fuerzas Especiales japonesas están ahí, en el barrio rojo de la ciudad, y pueden verse afectadas si no reciben ayuda no pronto: enseguida, ya. Porque de lo contrario... morirá mucha gente, no por el descontrol y furia sin sentido de una bestia: el dragón de fuego. Sino más bien... porque este monstruo quiere venganza contra quienes han matado a los suyos. ¿Convertirá la antigua capital imperial en un mar de llamas y a sus habitantes en antorchas vivientes? ¿O puede que en el último segundo...

Por no mencionar también, que el presidente ruso, Zurikov, se ha decidido a ordenar a su submarino que destruya la puerta de Ginza con sus misiles de crucero de última generación, para evitar literalmente una catástrofe a toda la humanidad. ¿Es exageración? ¿O estará en lo cierto? Un ataque pero que no será ni de lejos tan fácil cómo los militares rusos ya sospechan... porque la Marina de Autodefensa del Japón les están esperando y le darán al submarino ruso una "cálida" bienvenida.

 _Y hasta aquí el décimo capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". Espero no os haya dado una taquicardia al final de este capítulo o os hayáis tenido que tomar una tila, porque lo de la amenaza del HDGP de Stravinski (hasta yo mismo lo pienso ya, menudo malo he creado) hacia la madre de Itami, ha demostrado ir en serio. Muy en serio. Porque otro que tal anda, Diabo, que de seguro os estaréis preguntando que coño le han hecho para que se vuelva así (cosa que bastante más adelante obtendrá respuesta, no os preocupéis), ya está allí para hacer quien sabe si el mismo papel que Jack Nickolson con Shelley Duvall en "El Resplandor" de Kubrick (sí, lo admito, es un director que me fascina), hacha en mano para decir aquello de "Aquí está Jack!". Es coña. En realidad, todo parece indicar que la madre de Itami, está bajo amenaza directa... y nadie en Japón se ha dado cuenta. Con lo que conociendo ya el modo de actuar de Diabo... Ejem! Que manía tengo, este ya no es lugar ni momento para hacerme el misterioso otra vez. Espero cómo no os haya gustado sobremanera este capítulo y si es así (o si no os gusta, no importa) sed buenos niños y dejad vuestros reviews, por favor, sean en el idioma que sean (if you are a reader in english, please write your review, thanks). Decir también que el siguiente capitulo, el undécimo, se retrase más de lo habitual (puede que hasta el día 27 o 28 de este mes) porque tengo mucho trabajo para la semana que viene, lo siento. ¡Ah! Y una última cosa que quería decir, pero es que si no lo digo reviento. Es sobre los horrendos hechos ocurridos la noche del pasado jueves en Niza, para decir que todas las víctimas descansen en paz, que todos los heridos se recuperen pronto, y que ya que uno de los países protagonistas de esta historia es precisamente Francia, grito bien alto VIVE LA FRANCE! Y a los terroristas, mas que decirles algo, un deseo: que en cuando lleguen a su amado paraíso, no se encuentren a cien vírgenes para violar por toda la eternidad, SINO QUE SEA SU QUERIDO ALÁ, QUE MÁS BIEN DEBE SENTIR VERGÜENZA AJENA DE ELLOS, LES DE POR EL CULO CÓMO CASTIGO POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD! Uf, ya está. Ya me he quedado a gusto. Ahora tened paciencia que el siguiente capítulo llegará en semana y media. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, comentad, en serio. Algunos que comentasteis anteriores capítulos y no lo habéis vuelto a hacer (Dark Cronos, Charly Meiou, Darkness-1997, James Koach), os guste o no os guste lo que hayáis leído, comentad, que eso también me servirá para mejorar. Gracias._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Gracias por tu último comentario. Tú lo has dicho: conspiraciones everywhere. Porque esta es una historia donde la intriga y el thriller, tienen un papel fundamental. Y mucho más que van a tener. Reconozco quizás que en este capítulo lo del 2/71 lo he dejado un poco descolgado (al final del capítulo anterior os dejé con la miel en los labios) pero sólo un poco, porque en los sucesivos episodios ira cobrando cada vez más fuerza. En esta ocasión, la acción militar y el retorno del Dragón de Fuego, han tenido más protagonismo. Un dragón de fuego que ya te puedes imaginar cómo acabará gracias a un misil francés que ahora ya sabes. Pero que tendrá un final... que de seguro a ti y los demás, os hará pensar, si es que no os lo ha hecho ya. ¡Ah! Y también agradecerte y mucho los personajes de tu creación que me has prestado. De momento he introducido al primero (a la capitana Ren Schmidt), la cual pido disculpas si no es exactamente cómo te la habías imaginado, y si he hecho algunos cambios propios, pero que de todas formas, le he dado mi propio toque y ahora ya está metida de lleno en la trama. Al otro personaje, el capitán Kamito Kuroishi (no me disgusta para nada el nombre, está bien) tendrá su aparición más adelante: en la operación de liberación. Espero tu siguiente review con ansia._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB": parece que esta vez has hecho un review aun más largo de lo normal, jajaja. No, no pasa nada, encantado de la vida de que me comentes capítulo por capítulo, gracias. Efectivamente, muchas cosas pasaron en el capítulo anterior. Lo de que Tyuule está enamorada de Furuta Hitoshi, es parte invención mía pero también parte del manga, porque en su último tomo, el 57, que ha salido este mes, se ve cómo en un momento dado, Tyuule se sonroja y se pone palote mirando al cocinero japonés pensando "que espalda tan recta". Aunque en mi historia, la cosa será diferente. Sobre Grey Co Aldo, en el siguiente capítulo sabrás de él... y de Hamilton Uno Law, que se ha ido con él a la ciudad condal para ser tratado de su cáncer... y donde conocerá a alguien especial. Y no me refiero a una mujer. Sobre los recuerdos ocultos de Rory... en esto quizás reconozco que me baso un poco en uno de los personajes de Monster de Naoki Urusawa (grandioso manga y anime donde los haya, obra maestra) cómo es la hermana de Yohan, Anna Liebhart. Es decir, que Rory... tiene un pasado muy lejano, pero no tanto cómo se cree ella... y una relación con un determinado proyecto... pero si quieres saberlo, sigue leyendo, faltaría mas, jajaja. Y si el Dragón de fuego te da lástima... más te va a dar, y vas a entender por qué. En eso da por seguro que a ti y a todos os voy a sorprender. Y sobre el proyecto 2/71... creo que tendré que escribir un capítulo entero para desvelar definitivamente de que se trata. Pero cómo diría el humorista español José Mota... Hoy, no. MAÑANA. Espero cómo no tu siguiente review, sigue así!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Vaas": gracias por tu último comentario un tanto a lo "Thug life", pero que se agradece, jajaja. Sí, Rory en el pasado. Pero uno de los epicentros o grandes misterios de esta historia, y que el anime por supuesto, pero tampoco el manga, me han aclarado del todo, son los orígenes verdaderos y más remotos de la apóstol de Emroy... y si este último realmente existe y... si su vida ha sido realmente tan larga cómo se ha creído hasta ahora. Aunque queda claro que parece inmortal por sus poderes increíbles de regeneración... esto es realmente así? ¿O quizás alguien en el pasado... Noooo, ya me hago el misterioso otra vez. Sí, a veces lo soy más que la madre de Marco, que le voy a hacer. Y sobre lo del padre de Itami... ese es el personaje que no sale en ninguna parte ni nadie sabe nada de él. Y aquí descubrirás o entenderás... porque la madre de Itami le mató en realidad. Espero tu próximo comentario con o sin WTF, motherfucker._

 _P.D. Contestando a los dos sucesivos comentarios de "Guest": Gracias por tus dos comentarios en las últimas horas. Sólo decirte que estate tranquilo, que la historia continúa, y aun va más o menos por ¼ parte de ella. Así que queda fic de GATE en español para largo. Y ahora que por fin has tenido una nueva ración de mi fic, y que aunque tengas que esperar hasta finales de este mes para el siguiente capítulo (lo siento, pero es por motivos de trabajo, pero agosto lo tendré libre y entonces adelantaré rápido el fic), espero que la historia te esté resultando muy interesante y entretenida. Sobre lo de "Scnicht" que apuntas en tu fic... vaya, eso si que no lo sabía. Nunca te irás a la cama al final del día sin haber aprendido una cosa nueva, jajaja. No en serio, gracias por comentar y decirte que estate atento porque la historia irá a más y mejor. Espero volver a leer más reviews tuyos de ahora en adelante._


	12. Lágrimas de Cocodrilo

**Capítulo 11. Lágrimas de cocodrilo**

 _ **21 DE ENERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Antigua Capital Imperial. 9:45 PM hora local**

Lo que sus propios ojos han visto, es algo que a cualquier persona normal, le paralizaría del miedo. Pero a ella no. Ha ordenado a sus hombres que emprendan la huida lo más rápidamente posible, cargando al prisionero imperial y a la ciudadana francesa rescatada, la primera liberada de todos los desaparecidos secuestrados por el imperio. El equipo de fuerzas especiales Delta 1-3 debe salir del antiguo palacio imperial piernas ayudadme, porque una verdadera masacre está a punto de tener lugar. El dragón de fuego negro, acaba de encontrarse que la hembra de su especie con quien se apareó y tuvo dos crías... está exhibida cómo un mero trofeo de caza. Es una bestia, pero una bestia terriblemente inteligente... y puede que con sentimientos, porque al verlo, su reacción no deja lugar a dudas: quiere venganza contra los humanos que han hecho eso y la va a conseguir. Los habitantes de la antigua capital imperial, salen a las calles o desde sus casas, se aterrorizan a más no poder ante ese monstruo que nadie en su mundo es capaz de vencer. Digo en su mundo, porque cuando va a abrasar la ciudad con su fuego...

Un inconfundible ruido cómo a trueno, pero un trueno largo, suena de golpe sobre los cielos de la ciudad. Un ruido que sus habitantes ya conocen... por los constantes vuelos de reconocimiento que los F-4 Phantom de las JASDF emprenden de vez en cuando sobre la ciudad. Pero no es de esos viejos cazas japoneses esta vez... porque en cuando el ruido se hace creciente...

Dos explosiones impactan sobre la cabeza y el cuerpo del dragón de fuego. Explosiones pero que no le hacen ningún daño, pero si desviar la atención contra quienes han osado hacerle frente. Y al mirar a su derecha... ve lo que se aproxima hacia él. Son los dos _McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier_ de la FLOAN o Flotilla del aire de la Armada española que han llegado en el último segundo, disparando sendos misiles aire-aire _Iris T_ sobre el monstruo. Desde abajo, la gente se atemoriza aun más, sin entender nada de lo que pasa, porque no son conscientes que esos dos cazas españoles, acaban de salvarles la vida.

Los pilotos de esos Harrier, el comandante Juanjo Menéndez y el teniente hispano-alemán Jorge Guntz, aun sin creerse lo que acaban de hacer...

"Mando central Alnus, aquí pájaro omega uno. Primera fase del plan de busca y captura del objetivo conseguida. Hemos llamado su atención. La ciudad permanece a salvo. Repito. La ciudad permanece a salvo" comunica por radio el comandante Menéndez con su voz a lo Darth Vader a los mandos de su Harrier, respondiendo una voz masculina por radio " _Roger, pájaro foxtrod uno. Aléjenlo de ahí y procuren que les siga hasta el vector cinco cinco cero. Repito. Vector cinco cinco cero. Las fuerzas de tierra le retendrán ahí para que sus colegas franceses puedan hacer su cometido con sus misiles Exocet."_

"Roger, mando. Los F-4 japoneses nos echarán una mano para conseguirlo." responde el serio y disciplinado comandante español, cuando el teniente, mucho más distendido "Comandante, esta lagartija no quiere irse de aquí por las buenas. Propongo la maniobra que ya sabe para hacer que nos siga si o si." dice el teniente "hipster" sin duda, con ganas de acción, respondiéndole su superior "Te diría lo de siempre, teniente. Pero de acuerdo."

Y efectivamente, los dos Harrier de la Armada española, emprenden una maniobra que sólo este avión, o otros pocos cómo el desorbitádamente caro F-35B de la marina estadounidense o el antiguo Yak-38 soviético, pueden hacer. Haciendo uso de sus turbinas especiales, van reduciendo la velocidad de vuelo... hasta quedarse suspendidos en el aire: volando en vuelo vertical. Para que? Para disparar ambos pilotos sendas y largas ráfagas de sus cañones _M-61 Vulcan_ sobre el dragón de fuego. Apuntando a su cabeza. El monstruo, aunque de piel extremadamente dura, tanto cómo el tungsteno, se tapa y se esconde la cabeza con sus cortos brazos, porque no quiere que le den al ojo, el que es su mayor punto débil. Una vez los Harrier han terminado de disparar, hasta casi agotar su munición, vuelven a poner sus turbinas en horizontal y reemprender el vuelo ganando rápidamente velocidad. Y el Dragón de fuego... tras suyo.

"¡Comandante, lo hemos logrado! ¡Nos sigue! ¡El muy cabrón nos sigue!" exclama excitado el teniente Guntz porque observa tanto en el retrovisor de su cabina, cómo en su radar, que el dragón de fuego negro, les está siguiendo, respondiéndole malhumorado su superior "¡Controle su lenguaje, teniente! ¡Limítese a cumplir mis órdenes! ¡Procure que ese monstruo no nos pierda de vista! ¡Mantenga velocidad a cero punto ocho y rumbo hacia punto de encuentro con los F-4 japoneses!"

Y Guntz, con su peculiar ironía ácida, le replica "Encima que hemos salvado a los habitantes de la ciudad imperial... también podría ser un poco más amable conmigo, comandante. Su mujer debe de estar encantada con usted." siendo enseguida replicado por el comandante Menéndez "¡Cierra el pico, estúpido! ¡No quiero comentarios fuera de lugar a los mandos de una máquina que aunque vieja, vale muchos millones! ¡Céntrate en lo que estás haciendo! ¡Te recuerdo que..." y siendo cortado por Guntz, que le responde otra vez con ironía "Sí, lo sé, comandante. Me lo ha dicho millones de veces. Que soy miembro de la Armada española, la más antigua del mundo y que debo sentir orgullo y bla bla bla bla. ¿Por qué no ser más prácticos y directos? Somos pilotos de Harrier, pero sobre todo, somos hombres de acción, y hemos venido aquí a limpiar el cielo de este mundo de moscas cojoneras sobredimensionadas con una buena ración del mejor insecticida que existe: cañones de 20 milímetros y misiles Iris T. Amén."

"Amén, teniente" le responde menos malhumorado el comandante español, porque el comentario, aunque indisciplinado, no le ha disgustado del todo, pero le advierte "Pero sabes que con eso poco le haremos. Se lo dejaremos a los Super-Etendard franceses y sus Exocet."

"Sí, señor. Que remedio. Llegada a punto de encuentro con águila foxtrod uno y dos, en tres minutos. Ya los tengo en mi pantalla de radar. Nos echarán una mano en caso que el dragón de fuego se ponga tonto." dice el joven y aventurero teniente de la armada española, mirando su pantalla de radar en su tablero de mandos.

Ambos pilotos emprenden rumbo hacia el oeste... siendo seguidos muy de cerca, sin quitarles el ojo de encima, el dragón de fuego negro, que parece dejarse llevar por sus instintos básicos, cómo el hambre, porque interpreta a esas dos cosas grises de alas cortas y alerones pequeños, con dos grandes agujeros delante (las entradas de aire de las turbinas de sus motores), le están tocando lo que no suena y pueden saciar su hambre, que la tiene y mucha.

Mientras, ya lejos de allí, en la antigua capital imperial, moviéndose con absoluto sigilo en una ciudad que ha estado dominada por el pánico y lo sigue estando, la capitana Ren Schmidt de las Fuerzas Especiales o Rangers de las JGSDF, han llegado lo más rápidamente posible a su campamento base: la casa en la que se refugian en el barrio rojo de la antigua capital imperial.

"¡Capitana! Menos mal que ha conseguido volver a tiempo. El segundo equipo estábamos a punto de salir en su búsqueda." dice uno de los hombres de las Fuerzas Especiales visiblemente preocupada a su superior, que aun con los nervios a flor de piel, replica "¡No te preocupes por mi y preparaos para partir al punto de recogida! Tienen que llevarse a esta chica y al prisionero hacia Alnus." dice mirando preocupada a la joven francesa que aun sigue visiblemente afectada por lo que tenido que pasar, cuando el sargento del equipo segundo, Sargento Wataru, le responde con preocupación "Emmm... lo siento, capitana. Pero el tráfico aéreo quedará cerrado hasta que el Dragón de Fuego no haya sido eliminado. Mientras la aviación no se haya encargado de él, han prohibido todo vuelo que no sea de aparatos de combate armados desde Alnus."

Ren, sopesándolo por un instante, echa un suspiro y exclama "Está bien. Traedle ropa limpia a la chica para que se vista. Y a este cerdo también. Deberá quedarse con nosotros unas horas. ¿Que han pensado hacer para acabar con ese monstruo?" acaba preguntando Ren sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

"Ya lo ha dicho, capitana. La fuerza aérea de Alnus al completo se encargará de él. Los franceses han traído aquí el arma idónea para neutralizar al dragón de fuego." pero Ren le corta enseguida, echando un largo y sonoro suspiro de cansancio "Aaaaggghhh... sargento... ya me lo contarás mañana. Estoy cansada." dice quitándose el casco y dejando el arma, el H&K 416, al suelo, quedándose mirando con compasión a la joven francesa liberada, que echa un sorbo de una taza de caldo caliente con las manos temblorosas y la cara aun de trauma, añade "Dadle algo para... los nervios. Un calmante, pastillas para dormir o lo que sea. No me puedo ni imaginar por lo que habrá tenido que pasar."

"Es cierto, capitana" le responde el sargento Wataru en el mismo tono, diciendo "Pero en el hospital de Alnus la tratarán bien, ya lo verá. Aunque es obvio que necesitará tratamiento psicológico durante mucho tiempo. Pobre. … Capitana" dice volviendo a la seriedad y disciplina.

"¿Mh?" pregunta la capitana Ren Schmidt sin dejar de mirar con lástima a la joven Jillien, preguntando el subordinado de la capitana "¿Qué hacemos con el prisionero cuando despierte?" y la respuesta de la capitana germano-japonesa, no deja lugar a dudas sobre su profesionalidad... pero también sobre sus valores.

"Aplicarle escrupulosamente el tratado de Ginebra en lo referente al trato en los prisioneros de guerra. Pero de ningún modo le tratéis con amabilidad. No ha hecho nada para merecérsela. A saber cuantos civiles inocentes ha masacrado o a cuantas chicas que aun debían ser niñas lo que les ha hecho este cerdo asqueroso." dice con absoluta contundencia y la mirada endurecida hacia el conde imperial ligado de pies y brazos con bridas y que aun permanece inconsciente.

"Lo mantendremos amordazado y vigilado en todo instante. Hasta que lo entreguemos a la Policía Militar de Alnus, estará bajo nuestra vigilancia constante. Especialmente de usted, capitana" acaba diciendo en broma con una mueca en la cara el sargento japonés, respondiendo ella en el mismo tono, arqueando la ceja "No te pases, Wataru. Puede que a veces parezca el demonio en persona, pero fuera de servicio puedo ser la chica más bonita y adorable del mundo. Que te crees." acaba diciendo en broma, haciéndose la presumida.

"Jajaja, pues nadie lo diría, capitana Schmidt" acaba diciendo riendo el sargento Wataru, cuando llega el otro sargento, el del equipo 1 de Ren, Higurashi, llega, firme y saludando "¡Capitana! ¡Notificación de urgencia desde base Alnus! ¡Nos han ordenado que permanezcamos a la espera durante las siguientes horas hasta que nos confirmen que el dragón de fuego ha sido destruido!" exclama contundente el segundo de Ren, que le contesta, toda seria "Entendido, sargento Higurashi. Permaneceremos aquí cómo conejos en su madriguera. Sargento Wataru. ¿Han realizado ya ese vuelo de reconocimiento sobre esa fortificación avanzada del imperio rebelde a 40 kilómetros de aquí?"

"Negativo, capitana Schmidt. Ya sabe por qué. Hasta que no hayan acabado con él..." dice con una mueca en la cara el sargento Wataru, respondiendo Ren con ironía "Fantástico. Es cómo una de esas moscas que en verano siempre vienen a molestarte justo cuando estás haciendo la siesta. Que bicho tan inoportuno." respondiendo Higurashi en el mismo tono "Bueno... yo no lo llamaría "bicho" a un monstruo casi tan grande cómo un Airbus A380, capitana." pero Ren, con ridícula mala cara y en broma, replica "Me da igual, sargento. Para mi es un bicho y se acabó. Si existiese una paleta mata moscas lo bastante grande, no dudaría en usarla contra él."

"Eso ya no será asunto nuestro, capitana. Pero desde Alnus aseguran que hoy mismo acabarán con él." le responde Higurashi, ordenando Ren "Bien, sargento, manténgame informada. Dormiré junto a la joven francesa. Para que no se sienta sola."

"Entendido, capitana" dicen al unisono ambos sargentos de las Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF, saludando a Ren y regresando a sus tareas, dejando a la capitana germano-japonesa inmiscuida en sus cosas, pensando en su cabeza _con todo este alboroto tardaré algo más en enviar el siguiente informe al MAD. Lo siento, señor Canciller. Una buena comida se hace esperar."_

La capitana germano-japonesa de cabello castaño y ojos grises, acaba haciendo una mueca un tanto maliciosa en la cara. Su próximo parte a la inteligencia militar alemana, el MAD, se retrasará un poco de nada. Pero lo mandará cómo ya lleva haciendo desde que llegó allí: puntualmente, con eficacia germánica. Pero eso no significa en absoluto, que Ren sea aquí una mala de la película, todo lo contrario. Cumple con su misión con absoluta lealtad a las JSDF a las que sirve. Pero también sirve en la sombra a su otro ejército: el Bundeswehr. Porque ella sólo tiene órdenes de informar periódicamente de lo que observa, y sobre todo, de que se cuece en Base Alnus y en toda la región especial de Japón. ¿Para que necesita el gobierno alemán está información? ¿O quien sabe si en realidad tras esto está...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Aérea de Alnus. 10:15 PM hora local.**

Los dos Harrier de la Armada española han acabado de aterrizar sobre sus correspondientes helipuertos asignados para ellos, ya que pueden aterrizar y despegar verticalmente, y sus pilotos se bajan de los aparatos, asistidos por el personal de tierra propio llegado de España, cuando sobre la pista principal, los dos F-4 Phantom de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa del Japón, aterrizan. En teoría, los cuatro aparatos debían tener un mismo objetivo: guiar al dragón de fuego hasta el punto charlie zulu cero, donde sería rodeado y destruido. Pero en cuando los pilotos japoneses se bajan de sus F-4, andando hacia los Harrier españoles...

"¡Eh, estúpidos gilipollas! ¿Por qué no habéis acudido en nuestra ayuda!? ¿Os lo tenemos que decir en vuestro jodido idioma!? ¿Acaso tenemos que pintar un toro en la cola de nuestros Phantom para que nos veáis!? ¿O estabais durmiendo la siesta!?" exclama el teniente Kamikoda furioso, replicando el teniente Guntz con ironía, cómo faltando "¿A mi me lo dices? No necesitábamos vuestras antiguallas más viejas que el 600 de mi abuelo para nada. Además, sois vosotros los que en teoría tenías que acudir en NUESTRA ayuda."

"¡CÓMO DICES!? ¡No sé que es eso de un 600, pero NO TOLERARÉ INSULTOS HACIA MI PRECIOSO PHANTOM!" grita aun más furioso Kamikoda, cuando el comandante Menéndez y el teniente Kurihama, les cortan en seco, gritando al unísono con el ceño fruncido "¡CERRAD EL PICO, ESTÚPIDOS!" dejando a Kamikoda y Guntz con ridícula cara de susto, cuando se plantan ante ellos, el teniente Akira Yanagida y el teniente-coronel Antonio Ruiz.

"Uy uy uy, y si se lo digo al General Gutiérrez? Alguien se va a quedar sin paga extra el verano que vieneeee." dice en tono burlón pero amenazando el superior español al Teniente Guntz, que se pone enseguida firme ante el teniente-coronel... que ya tiene fama de ser además de un bromista sin gracia, un cabronías con sus inferiores.

"¡Lo siento, mi teniente-coronel! ¡Sólo he dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta, mi teniente-coronel!" exclama Guntz cómo si fuese un recluta novato, cuando el comandante Menéndez, echando un suspiro de resignación con el ceño fruncido, espeta "Aaiiigghh... quieres dejar de tomarle el pelo al joven, Antonio? Ve al grano tú y el teniente... em..." dice despistado, rascándose el casco de piloto que aun lleva puesto en la cabeza con la máscara de oxigeno colgando, respondiendo Yanagida en su habitual tono confiado y seguro "Yanagida, comandante. Teniente Akira Yanagida. Lo siento, pero no es lugar ni momento para presentaciones. Lamento informarles... que el cabreo de nuestros pilotos y el suyo está justificado, porque, sinceramente... no nos esperábamos esto."

Los cuatro pilotos acaban mirándose entre ellos, entre serios, descolocados y sin entender nada de nada, empezando por hablar Guntz con su impertinencia habitual "A ver a ver a ver... deje que me entere bien. Que no se esperaban el que." dice el teniente hispano-alemán sin entender nada de nada, cuando Yanagida les responde...

"El dragón de fuego que han interceptado y seguido nuestros F-4... no es el mismo que habéis interceptado y obligado a que os siguiera los españoles en vuestros Harrier. Por eso os hemos ordenado abandonar la operación y regresar aquí. Habrá que cambiar un poco la estrategia." acaba diciendo Yanagida cómo si nada, cómo siempre, pero los cuatro pilotos se han quedado de piedra.

"Entonces... e el el que hemos seguido nosotros... es... es otro?" exclama Kamikoda alucinado, exclamando más serio su compañero, el teniente Kurihama "A ver, cabeza hueca. ¿Cómo pensabas que era el mismo si los Harrier españoles tenían un dragón de fuego negro a cola?" y al decírselo, Kamikoda se queda con la mirada helada, porque se da cuenta que...

Yanagida pregunta entonces "Tenientes. ¿Se han fijado si había alguna diferencia respecto al dragón de fuego que conocemos? ¿Es el mismo que interceptaron los F-5 chilenos anoche y que fotografiaron?" dice seriamente el japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo, respondiendo enseguida Kamikoda, pensativo y con la mano en la barbilla "Puesss... no sé... era igual. Negro, con los ojos amarillos brillantes en la oscuridad, cómo dos potentes luces de posición de un avión comercial, y su fuerte sombra en nuestro radar... ¡Ah, ya sé!" exclama sorprendido al haberse dado cuenta, diciendo "Ahora que lo pregunta, teniente Yanagida... su señal en la pantalla de radar era ligeramente más débil. Y por contacto visual, aunque poco se podía ver al ser de noche... me ha dado la sensación que era un poco más pequeño que el que hemos visto en las imágenes de reconocimiento de los F-5 chilenos."

Y es entonces... cuando todos se dan cuenta... de algo que les hace temer lo peor. Porque...

"Mierda... TENGO QUE INFORMAR AL GENERAL DE ESTO! ¡Y RÁPIDO!" exclama Yanagida todo sobrecogido, arrancando a correr hacia la caserna del General Hazama, al haberse dado cuenta, cuando su colega español, el chistoso teniente-coronel Ruiz, le espeta "¡Eh, teniente! ¡A dónde va!? Joer con los chinos estos, es que no los entiendo, de verdad" dice con cara sarcástica rascándose la sien el teniente-coronel español, mientras los dos pilotos japoneses le miran mal cómo diciendo _que no somos chinos, pedazo de ciego_ , y el comandante Menéndez, le aclara las ideas, diciendo sarcástico...

"¡JA! ¿Es que no lo has captado aun, Antonio? El dragón de fuego que han interceptado los F-4 japoneses... puede que sea otra hembra. Y si los dos se encuentran... tendremos toda la región especial llena de dragones de fuego. A no ser... que nosotros se lo impidamos." acaba diciendo seriamente el piloto de Harrier de la Armada, contestando el teniente-coronel Ruiz, con sus bromas de mal gusto "Co... ño. ¿Una hembra, dices? Pues si que es un problema. Que lástima que no tengamos una farmacia cerca donde vendan preservativos de su tamaño" dice estallando a reír de su propio chiste malo... y los demás, se le quedan mirando cómo si fuera tonto.

"jajaja... jaja... jaaa... no... no lo habéis pillado, verdad?" acaba diciendo Antonio con sonrisa y cara estúpidas, al darse cuenta que ha hecho el ridículo de nuevo.

Yanagida ha hecho bien al ir a informar inmediatamente de este hecho: de que no sea uno, sino dos, los dragones de fuego que hayan aparecido. Uno un macho, y el otro por determinar, pero al ser de menor tamaño, sea muy probablemente una hembra. Ambos son monstruos que antes podían ir por toda la región especial, cazando comida, o mejor dicho, devorando personas sean de la raza que sean, a su antojo cómo si fuese su bufete libre particular. Pero ahora, lo que van a encontrar... es un bufete libre, que les conducirá a una muerte segura.

Lo que también es cierto... es que no sólo desde Alnus y muy probablemente desde Italica, tengan conocimiento del regreso de uno o más de uno de los dragones de fuego. Sino que en el Imperio rebelde...

 _ **UNA HORA MÁS TARDE**_

 **Palacio Imperial, Capital del Imperio Rebelde. 11:15 PM hora local.**

Cómo monarca absoluto que es, tiene todos los poderes, riquezas... y placeres que él quiera, al alcance de su mano. Sólo tiene que decirlo, hacer un chasquido con los dedos, o simplemente, hacerlo y punto, sin que nadie le pueda o deba decirle que eso es incorrecto, inapropiado, o directamente una salvajada. Porque él, el Emperador Zorzal Al Caesar, tiene dentro del territorio aun extenso que controla, una posición de poder absoluto, totalitario. Sin saberlo, quiere asemejarse a Augusto (el primer emperador de Roma), a Carlos V, el rey más poderoso de la historia de España, o a Luis XIV, el "Rey Sol" de Francia. Pero en realidad, él es más bien, y cada vez lo será más, una caricatura de si mismo, más bien cómo caricaturizó Chaplin a Hitler en su "El Gran Dictador" o hoy en día, a un dictador de tres al cuarto cómo Kim Jong Un, el de Corea del Norte, que a quien debería ordenar fusilar, más que a su propio pueblo, es a su peluquero.

Pero centrándonos en el asunto, Zorzal sólo debe ir a buscar lo que tiene, sea lo que sea, para tenerlo... siempre que esté en su territorio. Y lo que tiene en su poder, son a cerca de un centenar de esclavos: los ciudadanos japoneses, franceses, españoles y chilenos, y quien sabe si también de otras nacionalidades, capturados en su momento en París, Madrid y Santiago de Chile. De los cuales unos pocos ha conseguido venderlos a otra gente poderosa del Imperio... y determinadas mujeres, chilenas, dos en concreto, que capturaron sus tropas en un club de streaptise en la capital chilena, sirven desde hace semanas, cómo el nuevo juguete sexual de Zorzal. Algo que a Tyuule ya le va bien, porque así la deja en paz a ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, la antigua reina conejo, piensa para si misma, en cobrarse su venganza contra Zorzal también por eso: por las brutales violaciones que sufrió de él durante mucho tiempo, y que milagrosamente, no terminaron en embarazo. Y eso es lo que hace en este instante Zorzal, abusar brutalmente de sus dos esclavas, cuando en plena "faena", alguien ha llegado a comunicar algo... que le quitará las ganas y el vigor de un plumazo.

Tyuule, abre la puerta y entra ni corta ni perezosa cómo pedro por su casa, entrando al dormitorio imperial, acompañada de dos guardias de palacio armados y otro caballero con armadura y casco de legionario azules: es un mensajero o enlace del ejército de Calasta que Zorzal en persona mandó para sucumbir y matar a Piña. Pero...

"Perdone que le moleste en su momento de diversión nocturna, majestad." dice Tyuule con su voz seductora... haciendo comedia a la perfección, cuando en realidad siente verdadera repugnancia al ver a Zorzal hacer lo que le hizo a ella tiempo atrás con esas dos esclavas chilenas. "Pero ha llegado un mensajero del ejército del Conde Calasta. Es muy urgente. ¿No es así?" acaba diciendo con cierta ironía... cómo soltando una clara puya y burla hacia Zorzal, la cual obviamente, el muy idiota ni se da cuenta.

"¡JA! No hace falta que me lo digas, Tyuule, que no estoy ciego." le replica Zorzal, que levantándose de la cama y quedándose plantado en bolas ante todos, sin el más mínimo pudor, exclama mirando con cara maliciosa a las aterrorizadas y en estado de chock chilenas "Con ellas procuraré no cometer el mismo error que mi padre con su concubina preferida. No reconocer jamás el bastardo que de seguro ya llevan en sus vientres. No sea que nos vuelva a salir una traidora. Las venderé cómo esclavas a alguna familia noble del Imperio y que aguanten con eso por haberse atrevido a desafiarme."

Ante este comentario absolutamente cruel y sin el más mínimo atisbo de humanidad de Zorzal hacia sus esclavas, Tyuule, mantiene su cara de póquer incluso sonriente... pero por dentro, el odio, rabia y resquemor se la están comiendo viva. Hasta que sin venir a cuenta o... puede que no, un flash le viene a la cabeza: la de la cara sonriente y amable de Furuta Hitoshi, quien ella aun no sabe quien es. Imagen que le hace dar un sobresalto y sonrojarse, sin entender aun por qué. Bueno, en realidad si sabe por qué. Pero se niega a creer que ella, toda una reina, se haya enamorado de un simple cocinero. Aunque ya sabe que tampoco es un cocinero, sino un espía de Japón a quien deja hacer y no delata ni delatará porque le resulta útil para sus planes para destruir a Zorzal y su Imperio. Pero el mensajero del ejército de Calasta, la devuelve a ella, al presente. Un presente... que a ella la alegrará profundamente y a Zorzal...

"¡Majestad! ¡He tardado más de dos días en llegar desde la fortificación avanzada de Obruna! ¡Traigo dos noticias para vos, majestad!" dice el mensajero arrodillándose ente el aun desnudo Zorzal, quien empieza a vestirse con una túnica de estilo podríamos decir romano.

"¡Me has cortado la diversión, simple recadero! Pero no me importa. Siempre que sean... las noticias que quiero oír. Y a propósito. ¿Dónde está mi padre? Y... donde está el cesto con la cabeza de la traidora y mala puta de Piña y la espada manchada con su sangre." acaba diciendo muy maliciosamente, con cara de loco hacia el mensajero, un chico joven que seguramente, es un mero campesino reclutado a la fuerza.

"E... eee..." sin saber que decir por un instante, absolutamente dominado por los nervios y el miedo ante la reacción de Zorzal ante lo que va a decir... pero tras tragar saliva con la cara angustiada, responde "Em... m... ma... majestad. Os informo... que... el..." pero Zorzal le entrecorta enseguida, al mismo tiempo que los dos Generales de los ejércitos de Zorzal que quedan aun, Muydra y Herm, llegan al gran dormitorio imperial, justo a tiempo para oír la gran noticia.

"Que que, dilo, no me hagas perder el tiempo!" exclama Zorzal con rabia, cuando el mensajero, con profunda angustia y miedo, lo suelta.

"Majestad Zorzal... su... su padre no ha sido rescatado. Ni... ni la emperatriz del falso imperio ha sido asesinada. … Nu... nuestro ejército... ha sido casi aniquilado. Aunque atacamos de noche, con luna nueva y en silencio... no pudimos acercarnos ni siquiera a muchas yardas de ellos por la magia de sus armas. Y el propio Calasta... ha sido capturado por los japoneses y sus nuevos aliados venidos del otro lado de la puerta de Alnus."

La sorpresa entre los pocos presentes en aquella sala, a excepción de las dos esclavas chilenas que por su situación psicológica de shock total, no oyen ni sienten nada a su alrededor, es total y absoluta. Bueno, y obviamente, para Tyuule, que por dentro, la alegría maliciosa eso sí, se le desborda, porque sus planes de destrucción de Zorzal siguen con esta derrota imperial, con pie firme. Pero para los demás, la sensación de humillación, impotencia, derrota, shock, todo junto, es absoluta. Y especialmente... para Zorzal, que se ha quedado absolutamente helado y petrificado ante esta noticia. Pero...

"Da... dámela" dice Zorzal con una espantosa cara de terror... mezclada con furia, con mucha furia, al mensajero, que pregunta sin entenderlo "Que... que le de... el que, majestad?"

"¡TÚ DAGA, ESTÚPIDO! ¡DÁMELA! ¡AHORA!" y lo que pasa a continuación, es una muestra fehaciente, de que la estupidez de Zorzal, es proporcional a su inhumanidad, sed de sangre y poder, porque el atemorizado y nervioso mensajero, un chico casi adolescente, seguramente no debe tener ni 18 años y de origen muy humilde, le entrega su daga con la mano temblorosa a Zorzal... y el emperador, con absoluta crueldad, con cara de perturbado, gritando con furia, se la clava una y otra vez... en la cara, incluso en el cráneo, asesinando brutalmente al joven mensajero. Cómo si haciendo eso, se desahogase del shock que acaba de sufrir al saber que su plan se ha ido a la mierda, y que quien mejor que el muy joven mensajero que está ahí, para hacérselo pagar. El joven acaba muerto con la cara y el cráneo desfigurados, dejando incluso a los presentes con reacciones variopintas. Tyuule mantiene incluso con eso su cara de póquer... pero por dentro, ha sentido repugnancia y terror a partes iguales. Muydra se ha horrorizado ante esa muestra de sangre y vísceras gratuita por parte de Zorzal y Herm, quien siempre ha tenido su punto sádico, incluso parece haber disfrutado con el "espectáculo". Al final Zorzal, calmándose, y tirando la daga ensangrentada al cadáver ya muerto, espeta...

"Llevaos a este inútil de mi vista. ¡LLEVÁOSLO!" y rápidamente, dos de los guardias de palacio, arrastrando el cadáver por los brazos... y dejando una ancha estela de sangre en el suelo, se llevan el cadáver ya muerto del joven mensajero. Cuando Myudra, atemorizado, más bien acojonado de verdad, dice "Ma... majestad. Creo que... deberías haber escuchado..." pero Zorzal le entrecorta enseguida, con una furia y rabia muy marcadas en su rostro...

"¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA MÁS DE VOSOTROS, MENTIROSOS DE MIERDA! ¡TODO ES VUESTRA CULPA! ¡TODO!" y señalándoles con la mano derecha aun ensangrentada, les advierte "No os creáis que esto ha sido sólo un ataque de locura o rabia. Esto es una advertencia para vosotros y para quien ose traicionarme o desobedecerme. Cómo volváis a fracasar... yo mismo os mataré igual que he matado a ese pobre desgraciado de mierda. ¿Ha... quedado... lo bastante... claro?" acaba diciendo con cara de loco perturbado, de sádico, a sus dos Generales.

"Perfectamente, majestad. Muy claro." le responde Herm tan tranquilo, cómo si nada, añadiendo "Pero... estoy de acuerdo en lo que ha dicho el conde Myudra. Ese mensajero iba a informaros de algo más. Algo que es una catástrofe para el imperio... pero también para nuestros enemigos. Y podemos aprovecharlo." dice todo intrigante Herm al emperador, que en el mismo tono, replica "¿Algo... más? De que se trata." dice intrigante mientras se limpia la sangre de sus manos en un cuenco de agua.

"Le han visto hace poco tiempo en el traidor reino de Elbe. Pero ya está sobrevolando nuestro territorio, majestad. … un Dragón de Fuego."

A pesar de creerse lo que es, de su posición de poder absoluto, si hay algo que a cualquiera en su mundo le hace acojonarse de verdad nada más oírlo, aunque sea el Emperador en persona, es oír eso y sobre todo verlo: al Dragón de Fuego. Pero también... siente curiosidad por saber que es lo que planea el más inteligente y capaz con diferencia de los tres Generales de Zorzal, o mejor dicho, dos, Herm, quien explica...

"La aparición de un nuevo dragón de fuego puede ser una oportunidad para recuperar nuestra posición de poder y ganarnos la confianza ciega de nuestro pueblo y demás reinos de nuestro mundo... para unirlos todos en contra de un enemigo común. … Japón y sus nuevos aliados del otro lado de la puerta de Alnus." explica seriamente y con una inquietante mirada fría pero segura.

Zorzal, ya más calmado y centrándose en lo que quiere decirle Herm, pregunta muy intrigado "Interesante... muy interesante. Sigue, Herm. No me desagrada lo que dices."

"Sí, majestad." le responde Herm, que sigue explicando "Es obvio que no tenemos las armas adecuadas para hacer frente a ese monstruo... y nuestros enemigos si. Pero lo que de verdad cuenta... es quien mate al dragón de fuego primero. Y aunque no tengamos armas... tenemos una cosa. Magia."

"¿? ¿Magia?" dice Zorzal sin entenderlo, siguiendo Herm todo confiado y seguro "Sí, majestad. Magia. Aun no le hemos encontrado, pero estamos cerca de conseguirlo. Con él de nuestro lado y su poder... el Dragón de Fuego y los hombres de verde... serán reducidos a cenizas. Se lo aseguro." acaba diciendo sonriendo con maldad Herm, dejando a Zorzal y Tyuule con cara descolocada.

"Maldita sea, ya os lo he advertido. ¡NO ME GUSTA QUE ME HAGAN PERDER EL TIEMPO! ¡VE AL GRANO, HERM!" grita con ira Zorzal, cuando Herm le responde con sonrisa maliciosa...

"El mago oscuro... majestad. Con su poder, todo se arreglará y... a nuestro favor. Destruiremos al Dragón de Fuego. Acabaremos con el falso imperio de Piña. Derrotaremos y masacraremos a los hombres de verde... y el Imperio será así más poderoso que nunca." acaba diciendo absolutamente confiado... pero mintiendo, porque en realidad...

Zorzal recupera los colores en su cara, porque en su diminuta mente, piensa y está de acuerdo con lo que le ha dicho. En ese "mago oscuro" que apareció por palacio dos meses atrás y que les avisó de los tres portales que iba a abrir para ellos hacia Japón, hiendo a parar a otros tres países distintos, les puede servir esta vez para destruir al dragón de fuego y demostrar a los suyos y a todos los demás, quien tiene poder de verdad. Zorzal, riendo primero entre dientes... estalla a reír cruelmente, para acabar diciendo...

"Tienes razón, Herm. Aun no está todo perdido. Tenemos aun una oportunidad de derrotar a Japón y hacer que se arrodillen a mis pies... PARA ASÍ CORTARLES EL CUELLO CON MI ESPADA Y HACERLOS NUESTROS ESCLAVOS! ¡ESPECIALMENTE A ESE BASTARDO DE ITAMI! ¡NO DESCANSARÉ Y PARARÉ HASTA HACÉRSELO PAGAR A ÉL Y A ESA GUERRERA QUE SE ATREVIÓ A HUMILLARME!" exclama el emperador absolutamente dominado por la ira, la rabia y el descontrol.

"Suena magnífico, majestad. Ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor. ¿Órdenes?" dice Herm todo confiado, respondiéndole Zorzal "¡PRESIONAD A LA OPRICHINNA! ¡O HACEDLO VOSOTROS MISMOS! ¡ENCONTRAD DE UNA PUTA VEZ A ESE MAGO OSCURO Y PONEDLO A TRABAJAR A MI SERVICIO! Es nuestra última esperanza de salvar mi Imperio y sobre todo... A MI! ¡A NADIE MÁS QUE A MI! ¡SIN MI TODO DESAPARECERÁ! ¡ENCONTRADLE! ¡Y RÁPIDO!" acaba ordenando Zorzal con una cara de loco indescriptible para que se cumpla su voluntad, la única que cuenta y debe cumplirse a rajatabla en su diminuto mundo de poder.

Ambos condes y Generales de sus ejércitos, acaban agachándose ante su majestad a modo de saludo de cortesía, y saliendo de la sala. Mientras andan uno al lado del otro por el largo pasadizo de pared de roca iluminado con el fuego de las lámparas de aceite, Myudra, visiblemente preocupado, le suelta su preocupación a Herm... que éste comparte con él, aunque... con una actitud muy distinta.

"¿Por qué le has mentido en eso? Sabes perfectamente que ni nosotros ni la Oprichinna saben nada del mago oscudo. Y el dragón de fuego... lo destruirán los hombres de verde con sus armas en cuestión de días o incluso... horas. Lo que debemos hacer... es deshacernos de él. Y más pronto que tarde. Si seguimos fieles a su locura el Imperio no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Será destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos." le dice Myudra visiblemente tenso a Herm, que responde intrigante "No estarás proponiendo que nos unamos al falso Imperio de Piña. Ella es una traidora. Y será eliminada... cómo su hermano, no te preocupes." acaba diciendo Herm con una acojonante cara malvada, para seguir...

"En ese caso deberemos estar atentos al momento oportuno para eliminarle. Para serte sincero, Myudra... nunca me ha gustado servir a alguien que hace ver que es un estúpido pero que en realidad es estúpido. Pero cómo "alguien" me dijo... trabajar para un completo imbécil, puede volverte también imbécil. Pero nosotros estamos aquí, para que los imbéciles de este mundo... y el otro, actúen inconscientemente hacia donde nosotros queremos." acaba diciendo Herm con una intrigante y acojonante cara, quedándose Myudra descolocado sin entenderlo.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo que de Zorzal es un imbécil, pero... ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¿Y quien es ese "alguien"?" pregunta extrañado el conde y General, respondiendo Herm "Opino que el hermano de Zorzal será el candidato perfecto para devolver la verdadera grandeza al Imperio. Más cuando él... sabe perfectamente cómo es y cómo funciona nuestro enemigo." acaba diciendo maliciosamente, y Myudra, una vez más, no lo entiende, diciendo descolocado "¿Diabo? No lo niego que sería mucho mejor emperador que Zorzal. Pero... no se supone que está desaparecido y buscado por la Oprichinna por traición?"

"No te preocupes. La oprichinna nunca encontrará nada. Pero sé perfectamente donde se encuentran tanto Diabo cómo el mago oscuro. Porque al fin y al cabo... son lo mismo." acaba diciendo confiado y con cara malvada.

"¿Lo mismo? ¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunta Myudra aun más extrañado, respondiendo Herm haciéndose el despistado "Oh... nada, nada. Sólo pensaba en voz alta. No me hagas caso." termina diciendo al mismo tiempo que llegan ya a fuera, a los grandes jardines del palacio, y ambos se suben a sus caballos para regresar a los campamentos base de sus ejércitos.

"Entonces nos volveremos a ver más tarde. Hay que concretar los planes para llevar a cabo el derrocamiento de Zorzal. Aunque no me acaba de convencer del todo la idea de utilizar a Tyuule para conseguirlo. Es una mera esclava." dice Myudra con cierto desprecio, cómo desaprobando la idea, respondiendo Herm con gran seguridad...

"Te vuelvo a repetir que no te preocupes, Myudra. Ella es una magnifica actriz de teatro. Interpreta mejor que nadie su papel de concubina y ayudante de su amo y señor. Pero en realidad en cuando le surja la oportunidad, le matará con sus propias manos. Podemos aprovecharlo para que ella misma mate a Zorzal. Luego, nos desharemos de ella." le explica Herm a su colega con gran seguridad en si mismo, respondiendo incluso contento por saberlo Myudra "Perfecto. En ese caso seguiremos este plan. Volveremos a vernos muy pronto, Herm. Diabo será un gran emperador para el Imperio." acaba diciendo cómo deseo sincero, y estirando las riendas y un grito, pone a galopar a su caballo para salir de allí. Pero Herm, con una acojonante sonrisa malvada en su cara, piensa...

" _Exacto, Myudra. Pero ni tú ni Calasta lo veréis terminar. Ambos seréis acusados y condenados muy pronto. Ni tampoco tengo ninguna necesidad de buscar a Diabo. Porque él sabe perfectamente donde estoy... y yo sé perfectamente donde está él."_

Esto último, deja un par de preguntas al aire: ¿Los dos Generales restantes de Zorzal... ya tienen decidido traicionarle y deponerle con un golpe de estado? Y sobre todo... si Herm quiere a Diabo de nuevo emperador... sabe donde se encuentra y sobre todo... a quien sirve en realidad ahora? ¿O puede que Diabo en realidad...

Pero en el mismo instante... aun en el dormitorio imperial, y mientras los guardias se llevan encadenadas y a rastras a las prisioneras chilenas cómo si de meros perros encadenados se trataran... visión que por dentro, a Tyuule la indigna profundamente, Zorzal se acerca a ella, en una actitud... absolutamente extraña para él: acariciando la cara de ella, con cara malvada pero... seductora, diciendo...

"Suerte tengo de ti, Tyuule. Mientras sigas a mi lado, puedes estar segura que el Imperio seguirá siendo poderoso. Más poderoso que nada que nunca haya existido. Y no te preocupes. Estoy empezando a cansarme de mis esclavas "chilenas". Puede que pronto vuelve contigo. Me irá bien tener un heredero de sangre real cómo tú, "reina conejo".

Zorzal acaba riendo cruelmente... dejándola a ella, petrificada, helada, con cara de terror. Algo que no le pasaba en mucho y mucho tiempo. Puede que incluso por primera vez en su vida. ¿Ahora Zorzal... quiere que le de un hijo? Pero entonces... vuelve a tener ese flash en su memoria: el de la cara de Furuta Hitoshi. Y recuerda que él: el espía de Japón, es el único que puede salvarla a ella de impedir que eso ocurra. Ella cree que debe ir a decírselo lo antes posible, sin importar si él se da cuenta que sabe que es un espía japonés. Pero lo que Tyuule no sabe... es que Furuta ya lo sabe todo perfectamente y que ya ha informado de ello a Base Alnus. Porque cómo expliqué en un episodio anterior, Furuta ha convertido el palacio de Zorzal en un "gran hermano medieval", rellenando el edificio de cámaras y micrófonos ocultos. Pero ella igualmente... va a contárselo todo a ese espía de Japón. Y puede que no sólo lo de los planes de Zorzal, sino también... sobre sus sentimientos hacia el soldado japonés.

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Residencia del Ministro de Defensa Taro Kano. 0:45 AM hora local.**

Hace muy poco rato que se ha acostado en la cama junto a su esposa... pero le cuesta y mucho conciliar el sueño. Porque las preocupaciones para él estos últimos días han sido muchas y van crescendo. Tanto del otro lado de la puerta de Ginza... cómo de nuestro mundo, porque Japón, sabe que otras potencias mundiales aliadas y no tan aliadas, desean apoderarse de lo que él tiene aunque sin saber exactamente bajo que pretextos. Si bien los países de la "coalición de Liberación" y especialmente Francia, procuran salvaguardar la posición de Japón ante las Naciones Unidas, saben que Estados Unidos y China y quien sabe que otros países, quieren apoderarse de la puerta o al menos, tener acceso a ella.

Pero él, el ministro de defensa de Japón, Taro Kano, también ha sido informado que una gran potencia militar en concreto, Rusia, no quiere apoderarse de la puerta: sino destruirla. Y esto se le confirma, justo cuando empieza por fin a conciliar el sueño, su móvil en su mesita de noche al lado de la cama, le suena, y contesta enseguida, despertando a su esposa al lado.

"Sí, diga. … ¿? ¿Coronel Ryuuzaki? ¿Es usted? ¿Y que es ese sonido que se oye de fondo?" la respuesta que recibe al otro lado de la línea telefónica, no convencional sino cifrada de seguridad del ministerio de defensa, le deja desconcertado.

"¿Cómo? ¿Desde un helicóptero de la Marina de Autodefensa? ¿Hoy no tenías la noche libre? … ¿QUÉ!?" acaba exclamando con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, exaltado, haciendo que su mujer se despierte del todo, siguiendo "¿Que han detectado al submarino ruso de las Kuriles entrar en nuestras aguas!? ¡Y que se dirige hacia el sur!? ¡MIERDA, YA SÓLO NOS FALTABA ESTO! … Ya lo sé, ya lo sé que teníamos un plan de actuación previsto para esto. PERO NO ME IMAGINABA DE NINGUNA MANERA QUE LOS RUSOS LLEGARÍAN A TALES EXTREMOS." exclamando visiblemente alterado al teléfono, siguiendo hablando con el Coronel Ryuuzaki al otro lado de la línea, calmándose un poco "¿La flota combinada al completo del norte ya está ahí? … Perfecto, en ese caso demostradles que no se enfrentan a unos aficionados. … No, no me malinterpreta, coronel Ryuuzaki. Aunque no tenga el permiso directo del Primer Ministro Morita, se trata de defender nuestro país de un submarino agresor en NUESTRAS aguas. Así que estamos en nuestro derecho de actuar en nuestra propia autodefensa. … En ese caso, expúlsenlo de nuestro territorio y no se lo permitan. ¡SOBRE TODO, NO LE PERMITÁIS QUE LO HAGA!" acaba exclamando Kano con furia, ordenando con absoluta contundencia al militar que hagan lo necesario para detener al submarino ruso. Pero al final, echando un suspiro de cansancio...

"Aagghhh... no se preocupe, coronel. Cómo iba a dormir. La operación de liberación tras la puerta se retrasa porque ahora me han informado que no hay un dragón de fuego, SINO DOS! Mientras no los eliminen no es seguro actuar en la Región Especial. Pero nuestras fuerzas y las de nuestros aliados se encargarán de él esta misma noche. … Bien. Entonces háganlo, coronel Ryuuzaki. Ya que a los chinos y a los rusos si que podremos detenerles, actuaremos con contundencia. Otra historia muy distinta será con los americanos. Porque ellos... … ¿Eh? No... no, nada. Cosas mías. … De acuerdo, coronel. Téngame informado. Ya me encargaré yo personalmente de tragarme con embudo la bronca del Primer Ministro cuando se entere. … Buenas noches, y... que te diviertas jugando a "hundir la flota" con barcos de verdad." acaba diciendo sarcástico, colgando finalmente el teléfono, cuando su esposa, una señora madura mucho más pequeña y delgada que su marido...

"Mmmmm... quien era, Taro?" pregunta ella medio dormida y tapada con el edredón, respondiendo su marido todo cansado "Nada, querida. Lo de siempre. Problemas, problemas, y más... problemas." acaba diciendo Taro Kano tapándose y acostándose, en una noche en la que sin embargo, poco podrá dormir.

Pero Taro Kano y el gobierno japonés en pleno, no saben aun que el presidente ruso, Zurikov, ya no quiere destruir el portal de Ginza para salvaguardar única y exclusivamente los intereses nacionales de Rusia, sino... para salvar a la humanidad de algo que Zurikov a penas tiene una mera sospecha... pero es una sospecha que le aterroriza. Pero también sabe que Japón, a pesar de su constitución pacifista y sus fuerzas militares que aunque sin duda potentes y muy bien equipadas, tienen un carácter estríctamente defensivo por ley, esta vez, deberán actuar para que Rusia no se salga con sus planes. Y así será.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Aguas territoriales japonesas entre islas de Hokkaido y Honshu. 1:15 AM hora local.**

Plena madrugada sobre el Mar del Japón. La resplandeciente luna llena en el cielo, es tapada por un instante por la silueta de un _Kawasaki P-1_ , avión de reconocimiento marítimo cuatrimotor muy reciente y moderno, así cómo de guerra anti-naval y anti-submarina, sobrevolando a baja altura sobre toda una flota formada por un destructor Aegis clase _Atago_ (JDS Atago), dos destructores pequeños o fragatas clase _Asagiri_ (JDS Sawagiri y JDS Yugiri), otros dos destructores de escolta clase _Abukuma_ (JDS Jintsu y JDS Tone), así cómo el buque insignia de la flota: el destructor porta-helicópteros clase _Izumo_ (tal vez el más moderno buque de su clase en el mundo),el JDS Izumo. Esta es la fuerza que la Marina de Autodefensa del Japón ha destinado en secreto para dar caza a un único pero muy moderno submarino ruso, de la clase _Yasen._

Sobre la cubierta del porta-helicópteros, un helicóptero también de la JMSDF, un _Kawasaki MCH-101_ llegado directamente desde Tokio, aterriza, bajando enseguida del aparato, agachándose por el fuerte viento producido por las aspas aun girando, el coronel Ryuuzaki, que enseguida es guiado por algunos de los hombres de la tripulación del buque insignia de la flotilla japonesa hacia el puente del barco, donde el comandante de la flota, capitán de primera Tatsukuya Gunma, un señor de 55 años calvo pero fuerte, uniformado en el uniforme blanco de servicio de la JMSDF, con sus solapas negras con cuatro franjas doradas y la estrella del crisantemo imperial que le identifican cómo capitán.

"Capitán. Permiso para subir a bordo, señor." dice el coronel uniformado con el uniforme verde de servicio de las JGSDF, firme y saludando al capitán del porta-helicópteros y de la flota, quien responde devolviéndole el saludo "Permiso concedido, coronel. Bienvenido a bordo." dice el capitán bajando el brazo, para ambos, darse un apretón de manos.

"Encuentro un poco inverosímiles las ordenes recibidas desde Tokio, coronel. Más cuando no vienen del Primer Ministro personalmente cómo marca la ley... sino del Ministro de Defensa Taro Kano. Es algo extraño a mi parecer." dice seriamente el capitán Gunma, respondiendo Ryuuzaki "No le falta razón en lo que dice, capitán. Pero es la inteligencia naval quien seguía la pista de ese submarino ruso y quien cree firmemente que tienen un objetivo claro. … destruir el portal de Ginza y con ello cerrar para siempre el acceso a nuestra región especial." acaba diciendo el ancho y fornido coronel japonés con barba, cuando el capitán le invita con la mano a ir hasta la sala del CIC ( _Combat Information System_ ) la cual alberga las pantallas, sistemas y operarios de todos los dispositivos electrónicos de control, armamento, guía, información, y un largo etcétera. Sobre una gran pantalla táctil, el capitán le explica...

"Sin duda los rusos no tienen un pelo de tontos. De no haber sido por la información obtenida por la inteligencia naval y su reconocimiento avanzado, ni nos habríamos enterado de su presencia." dice con los brazos cruzados el capitán Gunma, mostrando el monitor gigante la situación del submarino.

"¿Lo tienen localizado?" pregunta Ryuuzaki seriamente, siendo respondido por el capitán de la flotilla japonesa "¡JA! A duras penas. Ya se lo he dicho. Esos cabrones no tienen un pelo de tontos. Sin duda debe tratarse de una misión de ataque sigilosa. Y un submarino de la clase _Yasen_ , tal vez el más moderno de toda su amplia flota, es la elección ideal. Es sigiloso, con sistemas de guerra electrónica de último grito y sobre todo... ideal para destruir objetivos a corta y media distancia rápidamente y con un solo golpe con sus misiles de crucero _Kalibr_. Incluso nuestro destructor Atago con el sistema Aegis a bordo puede tener alguna que otra dificultad para localizare." acaba diciendo un tanto rabioso porque incluso con tal despliego de medios, los rusos han jugado su jugada con su mejor carta. Pero Ryuuzaki...

"No me importa los medios de que disponga, capitán. Es un solo submarino, y si se niega a dar media vuelta o a subir a la superficie... ya sabe que le toca." acaba advirtiendo muy seriamente Ryuuzaki, pero el capitán de navío, con una mueca, le espeta "¡JA! Desde luego los del ejército de Tierra sólo sabéis de barcos lo mismo que yo de música pop moderna: nada. Me he quejado de los barcos. Pero... por suerte, tenemos eso ahí arriba que nos será extremadamente útil." acaba diciendo confiado, replicando el coronel extrañado...

"¿? ¿Se refiere al avión? ¿Al..." respondiendo enseguida el capitán "Sí, exacto. Al Kawasaki P-1. Gracias a su radar AESA de último grito, a su detector de anomalías magnético o MAD de alta sensibilidad o su sistema centralizado inmune a las interferencias electrónicas de los rusos, le tenemos localizado, rodeado y listos para atacarlo si por supuesto... él ataca primero. Porque de lo contrario nosotros no podremos hacer nada. Es lo que manda la ley en nuestro país. Nuestro papel es estrictamente defensivo. Nosotros no podemos atacarle. Sólo devolverles el golpe." acaba advirtiendo el veterano capitán de la marina japonesa, dejando un tanto desconcertado al coronel Ryuuzaki.

"Pero... eso es muy arriesgado. Si lanzan el misil, o peor, más de uno... será una catástrofe. Sería mucho mejor pasar nosotros a la ofensiva y obligarles a subir a la superficie." acaba diciendo incluso un tanto tenso, respondiendo el capitán tan tranquilo incluso haciéndose el irónico "¿De veras? Me encantaría, coronel. Pero esto no es "la caza del octubre rojo", entiende? Actuaremos en el momento oportuno sólo si ellos actúan primero. De lo contrario..."

Pero el dejar hacer dejar pasar del capitán Gunma, se termina de golpe, porque uno de los operarios de la sala CIC...

"¡Capitán! ¡Mensaje de urgencia desde el Atago! ¡Lo han hecho! ¡Han detectado apertura de una de las toberas del submarino! ¡Confirmado por el MAD del P-1! ¡Van a lanzar un misil!" exclama con contundencia uno de los operarios de lo que podría llamarse "Sala de Guerra" del buque insignia japonés, quedándose Ryuuzaki sorprendido y el capitán, reaccionando al instante "¡Mierda! ¡Todos preparados para interceptarlo! ¡Que el Atago tengo listos los SM-3 para interceptar el misil enemigo! ¡Si destruyen el portal de Ginza adiós a la Región Especial! ¡Oficial de Guardia! ¡Ordene al P-1 que ataque al submarino con uno de los nuevos torpedos G-RX5! ¡Y que los destructores se preparen para lanzar sus misiles anti-submarino! ¡Vamos a hacerle saltar fuera del agua!" exclama con furia el capitán y comandante de la flotilla japonesa, mirándoselo con estúpida cara de muñeco Ryuuzaki, que piensa _estos chicos de la Marina... cómo les gusta el sobre actuar._ Y respondiendo todos los demás operarios y militares del destructor porta-helicópteros con un contundente "¡SÍ, CAPITÁN, SEÑOR!"

Y es acabar de decirlo... y desde la puerta que da a la sala del puente de mando, ven la luz del ligero fogonazo que viene de fuera, de unos dos kilómetros en dirección noroeste. Ryuuzaki y Gunma salen corriendo hacia las ventanillas del puente de mando... observando boquiabiertos cómo el misil ruso sale de la supercicie del océano, se desprende de su carcasa o tubo para travesar el agua y gana altura rápidamente, iluminado por el largo fogonazo amarillo en la oscuridad de la noche.

La reacción japonesa, pero, no se deja esperar ni un segundo... y demuestra la capacidad y profesionalidad de una de las mejores marinas de guerra del mundo. Inmediatamente, desde la sala CIC del destructor Aegis Atago, fijan el misil ruso en su radar y por su satélite, y ordenan a sus sistemas el disparo de un misil interceptor balístico. Sobre la cubierta frontal del destructor, dos de sus numerosas trampillas, se abren automáticamente... y con una enorme llamarada y humareda, el misil interceptor balístico SM-3 sale disparado en busca de su objetivo... siendo disparado un segundo misil sólo diez segundos después. Los dos misiles japoneses de origen estadounidense, suben en el cielo rápidamente hasta perderse de vista. En la sala CIC del Izumo, la tensión es máxima por unos instantes. Todos se quedan mudos y de piedra observando la gráfica informática que muestra el rumbo de colisión de los dos misiles SM-3 contra el misil ruso de crucero _Klibr_.

Al mismo tiempo, el avión de reconocimiento marítimo, despliega sus capacidades de guerra anti-submarina, y abriendo su trampilla inferior, suelta con un paracaídas, un torpedo de última generación _G-RX5_ , de diseño japonés y siendo guiado desde el propio avión... porque los sistemas de interferencia del submarino imposibilitarían a la propia electrónica del torpedo dar con su objetivo.

El torpedo cae en el agua y emprende la caza del submarino ruso. Los destructores Asagiri y buques de escolta preparan el lanzamiento de cargas de profundidad y el destructor Asago de nuevo, prepara el lanzamiento inmediato de un misil anti-submarino _RUM-139 VL-ASROC_ para volar directamente y de un plumazo por los aires al submarino ruso. Pero en la sala CIC del porta-helicópteros...

"Vamos, pequeños, vamos..." dice el capitán mirando en tensión, cómo todos los demás, el rumbo de colisión de los misiles interceptores sobre el misil atacante ruso, cuando Ryuuzaki pregunta "Capitán... que pasa si el plan A...fracasa." siendo respondido por el veterano capitán de las JMSDF "No hay plan B, coronel. Los SM-3 es todo lo que tenemos contra ese misil. Además de los Patriot de la fuerza aérea. Si no funciona... adiós portal de Ginza."

La tensión sigue por unos instantes. La gráfica muestra cómo el primer misil... falla, sin interceptar el proyectil enemigo. Pero el segundo... logra su objetivo. El misil ruso que podría haber destruido el portal de Ginza, es interceptado y anulado. En la sala todos estallan de alegría a celebrarlo, aplaudiendo, aunque el capitán y el coronel, simplemente, echan un largo suspiro de alivio, cuando de repente...

"¡Submarino enemigo alcanzado, capitán! ¡Repito! ¡Submarino enemigo alcanzado por nuestro torpedo! ¡Tanto el P-1 cómo el Asago informan que está subiendo a la superficie!" informa gritando uno de los controladores de la sala de control y estrategia del moderno buque porta-helicópteros japonés, ordenando enseguida el capitán Gunma "¡Toda la flota, emprendan rumbo de aproximación! ¡Que el P-1 y uno de nuestros SH-60 se aproximen al punto esperado de salida a superficie del submarino ruso y que lo confirmen visualmente! ¡Quiero a todo el personal de combate, a cubierta, armados y listos para repeler un posible ataque!" respondiendo uno de los controladores "¡Roger!"

Y efectivamente, no muy lejos de ellos... el enorme submarino ruso clase _Yasen_ emerge majestuoso de debajo del agua... y parece que ha sufrido daños aunque no severos por el torpedo japonés, con el frontal derecho abollado y algo humeante. Sobre el submarino ruso, el Kawasaki P-1 hace una pasada y un helicóptero UH-60 se mantiene sobre ellos, iluminando el submarino con un potente foco... pudiendo observar toda la flotilla japonesa, cómo el Yasen arria la bandera blanca de rendición en su torreta.

"No me lo puedo creer" exclama Gunma en el puente del Izumo, observando con unos prismáticos de visión nocturna, cuando se los pasa a Ryuuzaki y dice "Esto no me lo esperaba. ¿Se rinden? ¿Así, sin más?" exclama desconcertado el capitán de la flota japonesa, contestando Ryuuzaki todo serio "Eso ya no importa, capitán. La prioridad era la prioridad. Y se ha conseguido."

"Cuando el mundo se entere de esto... al Primer Ministro se le viene mucho trabajo encima." pero Ryuuzaki, sin dejar su seriedad, y devolviendo los prismáticos al capitán, espeta "Sea cómo fuere... el Kremlin negará toda autoría en los hechos... y nosotros también. Porque todo esto... se mantendrá en secreto, capitán. ¿Me ha entendido bien?" le advierte muy seriamente Ryuuzaki al capitán Gunma, que, resignado, replica con un "Sí... señor".

"No se preocupe, capitán. Tanto el mando central de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa cómo el propio ministerio de defensa y de exteriores, teníamos esta posibilidad prevista. Ordene que su flota escolte al submarino ruso en superficie hasta expulsarlo de nuestras aguas territoriales. El Primer Ministro Morita se encargará del resto... hablando personalmente con Zurikov." acaba diciendo seriamente Ryuuzaki.

Al final, la que se podría llamar la conspiración rusa, que pretendía destruir la puerta de Ginza por unos motivos muy diferentes a los pretendidos originalmente... ha sido detenida. Obviamente, Zurikov, será inmediatamente informado de que su plan... ha fracasado y que su submarino, ha sido rodeado por la flotilla nipona y obligado a marcharse de aguas japonesas. Y obviamente, el Primer Ministro de Japón, pronto le llamará para pedirle explicaciones. Pero el Kremlin... no se limitará a pedir disculpas al Kantei. Porque Zurikov...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Hospital Vall d'Hebrón, Barcelona, España. 7:00 PM hora local.**

Al recuperar la conciencia, abriendo los ojos lentamente y con la vista borrosa por un instante, no reconoce en absoluto donde está. Se siente cansado. Muy cansado. Y débil. Pero está sin duda vivito y coleando. Y no es para menos, porque en ese extraño lugar... le han salvado la vida no muchas horas antes. Cuando se le aclara la vista, puede ver un techo iluminado con varias barras de cristal brillantes. Baja la vista... y se ve a si mismo, en una extraña cama... con varios tubitos pinchados a sus brazos y una extraña pinza a su dedo meñique. Se da cuenta que él mismo, lleva en la cara una especie de mascara transparente... por la que puede respirar un aire muy denso. Al mirar a su izquierda... sus temores se confirman... y entonces lo recuerda todo: que está en el mundo tras la puerta de Alnus. Porque lo que ve a su izquierda, es la pantalla del pulso cardíaco y a su derecha... una silla vacía frente a una cortina tras la cual, puede oír que hay otras personas. Es entonces cuando él, Grey Co Aldo, recuerda que nada más travesar la puerta de Ginza, hizo un viaje que nunca jamás se hubiese imaginado que haría. Le subieron a un avión _Falcon_ medicalizado de la fuerza aérea española, y le llevaron directo desde el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo-Haneda, con escala al menos dos veces en aeropuertos de ciudades absolutamente desconocidas e impronunciables para él... hasta que llegaron al Aeropuerto del Prat de Barcelona, y de allí, le llevaron en ambulancia hasta el Hospital Vall d'Hebrón, donde inmediatamente, le operaron en el quirófano para extirparle el gran y muy peligroso para su vida, tumor que había desarrollado en su pulmón izquierdo.

En efecto, ahora el jefe de las Caballeros de la Rosa y comandante de los ejércitos del Imperio Reconstituido de Piña Co Lada, se encuentra en Barcelona, en su hospital más grande e importante. Pero también recuerda entonces... que no ha venido sólo hasta allí. Que alguien para quien él es casi casi cómo un padre... y ella para él, casi casi cómo una hija, le ha acompañado hasta allí.

"¡Grey! ¡Has despertado! ¡Que alegría me das!" exclama muy contenta, incluso emocionada, Hamilton Uno Law, que entra en la habitación de hospital, tras que los dos guardias que custodian la entrada a la habitación, un policía militar español y una oficial de la policía catalana o _Mossos d'Esquadra_ , la hayan dejado pasar. Aunque Grey, además de alegrarse y mucho de ver a Hamilton, también se sorprende al verla vestida con ropa de nuestro mundo: pantalones tejanos, jersey de cuello alto y bambas negras.

"Hamilton... aaagghhh... ahora mismo no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme. ¿De donde has sacado esa extraña indumentaria?" pregunta Grey aun con voz débil y cansada sobre la cama de hospital pero con sarcasmo, y ella dando dos volteretas toda presumida "¿No te gusta? Jajajaja. Me encanta la ropa de este mundo. Es muy cómoda y la tela tiene una textura tan agradable... me la han dado los del hospital." exclama toda coqueta, cuando Grey pregunta...

"Cuantas horas he estado inconsciente. Y cómo se llama el lugar donde estamos?" pregunta con cara de alivio pero al mismo tiempo, de preocupación, respondiendo Hamilton con su habitual tono de chica un tanto despistada "¿Eh? ¿No te acuerdas? Ah, claro. Los médicos me dijeron que tendrías algunos problemas de memoria en cuanto recuperases la consciencia."

"Así que... en un hospital del otro lado de la puerta. De nuestro nuevo aliado llamado... España. Pero no recuerdo a que ciudad me dijeron." dice Grey intentando recordar, pero el cansancio y debilidad en la que aun está metido, le impiden estar más suspicaz. Pero Hamilton se lo explica...

"Estamos en un hospital llamado "Vall d'Hebrón", en una ciudad del reino de España llamada Barcelona. Desde esa misma ventana que hay a mi izquierda, tras la cortina, se pueden ver la vistas de toda la ciudad. No me han dejado salir del hospital por razones dicen de "seguridad", pero la verdad... es que me muero de ganas de visitarla! Jajajaja" acaba diciendo Hamilton con su alegría habitual.

"Así que en Barcelona. Nunca había oído hablar de ella. Pero de momento... no puedo quejarme. Al fin y al cabo... me han salvado la vida, no?" dice entristeciéndose, cuando Hamilton, igualmente triste, explica "Cuando... cuando te pasó aquello en Italica... yo... quise estar contigo. Ya sé que soy la paje y consejera de la emperatriz Piña y que debo estar siempre con ella, pero... si hubieras muerto, Grey... yo..." Hamilton, muy entristecida y soltando lágrimas por los ojos, se emociona al recordar el traslado de Grey hasta ahí, y él, sonriéndole con cariño, le responde...

"No llores, Hamilton. Guárdate las lágrimas para cuando me muera de verdad. Y no será esta vez. Te aseguro que este viejo y rudo caballero aun puede dar mucha y mucha guerra, te lo aseguro. Jajaja" acaba riendo afablemente a Hamilton, y ella, mirándole también con cariño, sólo puede decir "Grey..." cuando de repente...

Un niño de unos 7-8 años, que sin duda es paciente del hospital porque va vestido con la bata azul claro de paciente del Vall d'Hebrón (cómo Grey) y... que lleva un brazalete rojo de plástico en su muñeca derecha... y una gorra del Barça en la cabeza, asoma por la puerta de la habitación.

"Eh, niño. No puedes entrar aquí. Ve a jugar a otro sitio." le espeta seria pero educada la Mosso d'Esquadra a ese extraño niño, pero Hamilton exclama "Em... déjelo, "agente". No pasa nada si entra a jugar por aquí. Ni a mi ni a Grey nos molesta."

Y la policía deja entrar al niño que se cuela en la habitación, sonriendo travieso, jugando a los aviones por la habitación, haciendo "nyiiiauuu" con los brazos estirados, cuando se planta ante la cama de Grey, mirándole con gran curiosidad, y le suelta "Oiga, señor. ¿Eres ese que dicen que viene del otro mundo? Que chuli. ¿También tienes lo mismo que yo? ¿También te aburres mucho? Por qué no juegas conmigo. ¡Vamos, ven a jugar conmigo!" le pide todo ilusionado a Grey, que se queda a cuadros... porque no entiende en que lengua le hablan, pero Hamilton...

"¡Oye, niño! ¡No seas maleducado! ¡Estás hablando con el comandante de las Caballeros de la Rosa, la mejor escuadra de caballería imperial del Imperio Reconstituido y un gran caballero! ¡Ten más respeto!" le exclama Hamilton un tanto enfadada a ese niño con gorra, y éste, le responde todo pasota "Oye, no hablaba contigo, fea." dice el niño burlándose de Hamilton, con ridícula mala cara hacia ella, pero la paje de la emperatriz, se enfada de verdad, levantándose de la silla, y cogiendo al niño por el brazo para sacarlo de la habitación a rastras...

"¡Eres un niño muy maleducado! ¡Ya te enseñaré yo a no hablar así a los mayores! ¡Fuera de aquí!" le grita ella toda enfadada, quejándose el niño tontamente con un "¡Ay! ¡Quita, bicho! ¡Que me haces daño!", replicando ella aun más enfadada "¡A quien llamas bicho!? ¡Espero que no todos los niños de Barcelona sean tan maleducados cómo tú!" y intentando sacarlo de la habitación a rastras, la gorra se le cae de la cabeza... y tanto Hamilton cómo Grey, que se ha mirado la escena divertido hasta ahora, se quedan de piedra. El niño tiene la cabeza completamente calva, cómo una bola de billar. Porque cómo he dicho antes, tiene lo mismo de Grey: es una víctima de cáncer infantil y por la quimioterapia, se ha quedado con la cabeza pelada.

El niño, tomándoselo muy mal, echándose a llorar de impotencia, exclama "¡Mira que has hecho, fea! ¡Ahora volverán a reírse de mi, tontos! ¡Os odio!" y entre lágrimas de rabia, el niño sale corriendo de la habitación... tropezándose de morros con alguien: una enfermera del hospital, acompañada de tres personas más: un doctor con bata blanca del hospital, un atractivo y joven hombre asiático de traje y corbata y una mujer con traje de ejecutiva. La enfermera, amable, se agacha a hablar con el niño y a consolarlo.

"Vamos, Arnau. No pasa nada. Pero te pido que no molestes a esa gente. Han venido de muy y muy lejos y no quieren estar de morros contigo, entiendes?" le dice al niño toda amable, consiguiendo que deje de llorar, cuando llega ante el Hamilton, sonriéndole... y devolviéndole la gorra del Barça. "Siento mucho haberte dicho todo eso. Toma, esto es tuyo. Me llamo Hamilton. Hamilton Uno Law. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?"

"A... Arnau, señorita Hamilton. Arnau Valls." acaba diciendo sonriendo travieso a Hamilton, cuando le dice a la enfermera "Oiga, señorita. ¿Cuando van a volver a venir mis papás? ¿Y mis amigos del cole? ¿Y la abuela?" la enfermera, le sonríe y le dice "Mañaaana, Arnau. Ahora ten un poco de paciencia y regresa a tu cuarto. Te prometo que luego vendré a jugar contigo a los videojuegos, vale?" respondiendo el jovencito sonriendo travieso "¡Vale! ¡Me lo has prometido!" y echa a correr de regreso a su habitación... poniéndose de nuevo la gorra en su cabeza completamente calva. Es entonces cuando Hamilton, al levantarse, se sorprende y mucho, al darse cuenta que el hombre de traje y corbata que ha venido a visitarles... es el ministro de exteriores de Japón: Koji Sugawara.

"¡Ah! ¡Señor Sugawara! ¡Es usted! ¡Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí!?" exclama Hamilton muy sorprendida, y Sugawara, con su habitual tono diplomático y amable, responde "Jajajaja. Igual que vosotros, señorita Hamilton. En avión. Aunque reconozco que estoy un poco cansado. Los viajes en avión de Japón a España son largos." y Hamilton explica... con mala cara ridícula "Mmmmm... no me lo recuerde, por favor. El viaje en "avión" fue horrible. Preocupada por la salud de Grey y encima... me pasé todo el viaje arrojando a esas bolsitas de papel. Me mareé cómo una sopa." acaba diciendo con estúpida mala cara, provocando que Sugawara se ría con estúpida cara de circunstancias.

"Señores. Señoras. Por favor." dice todo educado el médico, entrando todos a la habitación, donde Grey se da cuenta enseguida que el ministro japonés ha venido a visitarle.

"Ministro Sugawara. ¿Cómo..." dice sorprendido el viejo pero fuerte caballero de cabello corto muy claro, respondiendo el ministro japonés "Oh, venga, no se sorprenda tanto, Grey. En nuestro mundo, moverse de un punto a otro del planeta ya es algo muy normal. No tiene nada de extraordinario. Oh... deja que os presente. La señora es la ministra de asuntos exteriores del país que te ha acogido para tratarte de tu enfermedad, España. La señora Ana Lobato." le dice a Grey.

"Es un placer y honor conocerle, señor Co Aldo. En nombre del gobierno de España, le prometo que le ayudaremos en lo que necesite durante su estancia aquí." dice toda educada la ministra española, respondiéndole Grey también educado y diplomático "Oh... muchas gracias... ministra. Jajaja... em... ya me disculpará. Pero en mi mundo es extraño encontrar a mujeres metidas en política." respondiéndole ella "Y en nuestro mundo también. Desgraciadamente. Pero se acostumbrará, no se preocupe, jajaja" acaba diciendo sarcástica.

"Ejem. Y él... es el doctor Joan Figueres. Jefe del departamento de Oncología del Hospital Vall d'Hebrón. Es a quien... le debe literalmente la vida, señor Grey. Él personalmente dirigió el equipo de cirujanos durante la operación de extirpación de su tumor cancerígeno." dice Sugawara presentando al doctor, un señor algo bajo y rechoncho con gafas finas y peinado muy corto.

"Ya veo. Encantado de conocerle, "doctor". Ya me perdonará, pero siempre he desconfiado de los curanderos. Y tampoco espere que le devuelve nunca el favor, jajaja" acaba diciendo Grey riendo afablemente.

"No hable tanto y descanse, señor Grey. Aun le falta superar el post-operatorio. Y luego, vendrá el tratamiento. Sobre el cual... tengo buenas noticias para usted. ¿Enfermera?" y entonces, la enfermera, le pasa al doctor un botecito de plástico con una etiqueta... que contiene un feo pedazo de carne blanquecino redondeado, del tamaño de una nuez grande.

"Señor Grey... tengo en mi mano lo que ha estado a punto de matarle. Es un tumor quístico que se encontraba localizado en la parte inferior de su pulmón izquierdo. Nos costó tres largas horas poder extirparlo sin dañar el resto del pulmón. Porque esa es la clave, señor Grey. Nos lo trajeron aquí justo justo justo a tiempo. De haberse atrasado una semana más... hubiéramos tenido que extirparle el pulmón entero. Y si hubiera sido incluso más tiempo... ya no estaría entre los vivos." le dice seriamente el médico, dejando a todos helados. Pero Grey, intentando poner una nota de humor negro, responde...

"¡Ja! Que decepción. Un hombretón cómo yo... siendo derrotado por una cosa tan pequeña. Quien me lo iba a decir." dice con una mueca en la cara, exclamando Hamilton "Pero... eso es... lo que Grey tenía dentro y casi le mata? ¿Eso tan pequeño? ¿Cómo es posible?" exclama la joven paje imperial de cabello castaño y ojos verdes sin entender nada.

"El cáncer es una lotería, señorita." le responde el médico, que explica "Si han visto a ese niño, ya se habrán dado cuenta que puede atacarle a cualquiera en cualquier momento de su vida. Por suerte, la ciencia médica avanza a pasos agigantados y hoy en día, cáncer ya no es sinónimo de muerte segura en la mayoría de los casos."

"De nuevo le doy las gracias, doctor. Aunque le advierto que siguen sin gustarme los matasanos y los curanderos. Puedo llegar a ser un paciente muy pesado, jajaja" dice Grey en broma, cuando se suma Sugawara...

"Doctor, no tenía algo más que decir?" dice el ministro japonés, exclamando el doctor catalán "Oh, es verdad. Que cabeza la mía, jajaja. Em... cómo le iba a decir, señor Grey... traigo buenas noticias para usted. Le hemos extirpado el tumor en su totalidad justo a tiempo. Por lo que no hay otros focos o extensiones cancerígenos en el resto de su pulmón izquierdo, por lo que podrá conservarlo, aunque con sus capacidades disminuidas. Lo que no significa que en la zona del tumor extirpado, las células cancerígenas no puedan volver a expandirse de nuevo. Pero eso significa, que la zona afectada, se concentra en una sola parte, y que no será necesario el uso de quimioterapia. Un tratamiento con radiaciones localizadas en la zona cancerígena, y con la medicación exacta a su caso, bastará para matar a las células contaminadas en cuestión de pocos meses." termina explicando todo profesional el médico español.

"Ra... dia... ciones? ¿Que clase de magia es esa?" pregunta Hamilton con estúpida cara de no haber entendido ni paja de lo que ha dicho el doctor, pero Grey responde "Entonces... aun debo quedarme aquí por un tiempo más?" pregunta extrañado el caballero, siendo contestado por el médico "Sí. En una semana empezaremos el tratamiento. Sólo serán entre uno o dos meses. Luego podrá regresar a su casa... tras el portal de Ginza y..." cuando el ministro Sugawara le corta en seco, diciendo "No se preocupe, doctor. A partir de entonces, en el hospital militar de Alnus se encargarán de él con mucho gusto. Mi gobierno ya ha dado las instrucciones precisas para equipar adecuadamente a nuestro hospital de la Región Especial."

"Entiendo." dice el doctor "Muy bien, señor Grey. Ahora descanse cómo es debido. Volveré más tarde cuando haya menos alboroto. Enfermera." el doctor y la enfermera se marchan, hablando entonces Grey "Hamilton... deberías regresar a Italica de inmediato. Sabes que es tu obligación y deber estar con y para la emperatriz en todo momento." le dice serio pero cariñoso a Hamilton, que haciéndose la enfadada pero también triste, replica "Pero... Grey... yo... eso ya lo sé, pero... pero no me gusta abandonarte aquí. Me sentiría muy mal si lo hiciera." acaba diciendo cabizbaja y triste, sonriéndole Grey con cariño, cómo agradeciendo sinceramente su lealtad, cuando Sugawara...

"No se preocupe, señor Grey. Tengo un mensaje de la emperatriz Piña en persona para ti, Hamilton. Te ordena que te quedes con Grey aquí mientras lo tengan bajo tratamiento." le dice el ministro japonés sonriente a Hamilton, que cómo no, se alegra y mucho "Aaaagghh... muchas gracias! ¡Por favor, dígale a su majestad que nunca podré agradacérselo lo suficiente! ¡Nunca!" exclama Hamilton muy agradecida y contenta por la bondad que su reina ha mostrado con ella, cuando la ministra española, le da a Hamilton algo: un documento oficial o carnet.

"Tenga, señorita Hamilton. Cortesía del reino de España. Es un pase especial para que pueda moverse por la ciudad. Puede que tenga al principio dificultades con el idioma, pero tengo entendido que la emperatriz Piña ya le ordenó aprender algo de español antes de la llegada de nuestras fuerzas a Alnus." explica amablemente la ministra española, respondiendo Hamilton sonrojada y con la mano en el cogote "Jejeje. Bueno... más o menos. A veces su majestad Piña me trata cómo si fuera una niña y siempre me está dando deberes, jajaja" cuando entonces, Sugawara le dice en voz baja y disimuladamente a la ministra española, Lobato...

"¿De verdad van a dejarla pasearse sola por Barcelona? Sabe que no podemos permitirnos eso. Seguro que Barcelona ya debe de estar llena de espías de medio mundo." dice un tanto preocupado Sugawara, pero Lobato le responde toda confiada también en voz baja y disimuladamente "No tema, ministro Sugawara. Agentes de la Policía Nacional y de los Mossos d'Esquadra vestidos de paisano la vigilarán en todo instante sin que ella se de cuenta. Por supuesto, el hospital estará siempre vigilado y su personal, supervisado. Incluso el CNI colabora en el operativo de seguridad. A sus "caballeros" del otro lado de la puerta no les pasará nada, se lo garantizo." acaba diciendo toda segura, cuando Grey...

"Ministro Sugawara" llamando la atención Grey con expresión mucho más seria "Sé que han pasado pocos días, pero... puede ponerme un poco al día?" y Sugawara le responde en el mismo tono "Para serle sincero, señor Grey... las cosas están revueltas tras el portal de Ginza. La operación de rescate de nuestros desaparecidos se retrasará un poco debido a que antes debemos acabar con un "pequeño bache" … Con dos dragones de fuego." dice tan tranquilo pero serio Sugawara, quedándose tanto Grey cómo Hamilton de piedra, exclamando ella "¡D DO DOS DRAGONES DE FUEGO!? ¡ESO ES UNA CATÁSTROFE! ¡UNA AUTÉNTICA CATÁSTROFE!" exclama completamente ida de madre, pero sorprendentemente, Grey le responde tan tranquilo...

"No te preocupes. Ya has visto a los hombres de verde en acción y sabes de lo que son capaces. E incluso contra uno, dos o los que sean... acabarán con esos dragones de fuego. Ya lo verás." dice el caballero de corto cabello blanco serio, añadiendo Sugawara en el mismo tono "Según me ha informado mi colega de defensa Taro Kano la operación ha tenido que ser modificada. Pero en unas pocas horas el General Hazama recibirá el permiso oficial para emprender la operación de caza contra los dragones de fuego. Los franceses particularmente pondrán la guinda del pastel con sus misiles Exocet, pero también... las tropas de la coalición, y sobre todo, Itami y sus chicas, harán lo suyo." acaba diciendo sonriendo confiado.

Parece que Grey Co Aldo tendrá que pasarse en el hospital barcelonés entre uno y dos meses... en los que Hamilton se quedará con él haciéndole compañía cómo si fuera una hija acompañando a su padre, porque para ella casi lo es, y quien sabe si... haciendo nuevas y muy jóvenes amistades con un niño travieso y muy curioso que hay allí... y que atraviesa por el mismo calvario que Grey: curándose de un cáncer. Pero visto lo visto, que está perfectamente atendido y al final ha resultado menos grave de lo que parecía en un principio, y mientras Hamilton podrá hacer la turista por Barcelona, Grey recuperará fuerzas... y hará una curiosa pero preciosa amistad.

 _ **SIETE HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Cercanías de Italica, Imperio Reconstituido. 8:00 AM hora local.**

Ella aun duerme plácidamente, aunque un tanto intranquila por lo acontecido últimamente incluso dentro de su propio palacio. Pero no hay duda de que la guerra contra ella misma que su hermano ha emprendido, aunque sabe que él no tiene ninguna posibilidad de lograr nada en absoluto, la hace sentir mal por dentro. Porque más que a su hermano, lo que teme son las consecuencias y la destrucción inimaginable que Japón y sus aliados puedan ejercer en su mundo para devolverles el golpe a Zorzal. Pero su sueño no muy plácido, se interrumpe de golpe: alguien le tira un pucherazo de agua fría encima. Y ese alguien, es la jefa del servicio de palacio, Kaine, acompañada de las demás chicas (Mohmu, Aurea, Mamina y Persia).

"¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Está heladaaaa!" grita Piña con estúpida cara de susto, despertando de golpe. "¿Eh? Kaine. Me imaginaba que sólo podías ser tú. Tiene que ser muy urgente para que me obligues a despertarme con un cuenco de agua fría." exclama la emperatriz de pelo y ojos rojos haciéndose la ofendida pero ya despierta y centrada.

"Majestad, los hombres de verde están aquí. El señor Itami en persona me ha recomendado que no salgamos fuera y permanezcamos en lugar seguro mientras se desarrolle la operación." y en cuando termina de decir eso la jefa de criadas de Palacio, Piña, extrañada en un principio, se sorprende al darse cuenta y replica "¿Operación? ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que..."

Y Piña, rápida cómo un rayo, se levanta, se viste ella misma y sale corriendo del cuarto con lo puesto, siendo seguida de cerca por todo el séquito de criadas de palacio. Sale a fuera, a la muralla este de la ciudad, dónde no muchos días antes, hubo una batalla por defender la ciudad del ataque del ejército de Zorzal. Su padre, Molt Sol Augustus, acompañado de algunas de las caballeros de la Rosa (Bozes, Panache, Beefeater, Shandy) junto a otros guardias de palacio... y miembros de la fuerza de batalla de la coalición, con los coroneles Kengun y Flaviant, que hacen de puente en las comunicaciones y la coordinación de fuerzas de tierra (los vehículos y sus tropas) y las de aire (los cuatro helicópteros de combate Cobra y Tigre, más un quinto OH-1 de reconocimiento)... y de las dos elfas, Tuka Luna Marceu y Yao Ha Dushi, a quien Itami a obligado a quedar apartadas de la operación. Bueno, en realidad no. A Tuka y Yao les ha ordenado grabarlo todo con una cámara de video.

"¡Padre! ¡Que es lo que está pasando!? ¿? Ese... ese ruido no es..." dice extrañada cómo todos los demás... porque efectivamente en la distancia, se oye el inconfundible ruido de reactores, acercándose hacia ellos, cuando en el transmisor de Kengun...

" _Ahí vienen. Por las tres en punto. Nuestros Phantom seguidos de cerca por los dos dragones de fuego. Iniciamos maniobra de preparación para circunvalarlos._ " informa por radio Itami a Kengun, que responde "Roger. Iniciad maniobra. Nuestros helicópteros y los franceses os cubrirán las espaldas. En el momento oportuno, los Super-Etendard entrarán en acción con sus misiles anti-buque. No falléis." siendo cortado enseguida por Tuka que se amorra al transmisor y espeta "¡Papá! ¿Por qué nos dejas a mi y a Yao al margen!? ¡Sabes que quiero ayudarte!" exclama enfadada la elfa rubia, pero le replica en el mismo tono Yao "¡Estúpida! ¡Te aparta porque eres demasiado valiosa para él! ¡Eres la única superviviente de tu clan de elfos del bosque de Kuwan! ¡Si te ocurre algo aquí, tu raza se extinguirá, entiendes!?" exclama con contundencia y cara endurecida la elfa oscura a la elfa rubia, quedándose Tuka parada y sin palabras.

Al final Kengun recupera el transmisor, cuando responde Itami de nuevo " _Roger. Chicas, estaros tranquilas. Sólo con flechas y magia élfica no seréis muy útiles aquí. Disfrutad del espectáculo y sobre todo... QUE LAS IMÁGENES QUE CAPTEIS SEAN BUENAS! Hazama y el resto de Generales querrán tener un buen video de recuerdo de la batalla contra los dragones de fuego, así que no dejéis de grabar!"_ les exclama Itami respondiendo enseguida ambas elfas "¡Entendido!"

" _Y recuerda, Kengun. Si esos monstruos nos convierten en carne a la parrilla demasiado hecha, YO HA OS HE AVISADO!"_ acaba gritando con ridículo enfado Itami, pero Kengun replica con una mueca en la cara "Recibido. No pasará nada, Itami. Tienes a tus chicas de guardaespaldas." le acaba diciendo sarcástico, cuando entonces, se le acercan las caballeros de la rosa...

"¡Shunya! Entonces... es cierto? ¿Vais a enfrentaros al dragón de fuego? ¿Aquí? ¡Es un suicidio!" exclama Beefeeter a su novio toda asustada, pero Kengun le responde... sonriendo confiado "Jajaja. Al contrario, Beefeater. Es por donde más se mueve. Y que mejor sitio que en la capital del Imperio Reconstituido para acabar con ellos." dice confiado el grande y fuerte coronel japonés, dejando a Beefeater descolocada, cuando las demás, mostrándose aun más preocupadas...

"Akira... mi Akira está ahí abajo? ¿En uno de sus carros de hierro? ¿Van a enfrentarse a dos dragones de fuego!? ¡No se lo permitáis! ¡Es mi marido, no quiero que muera antes de ver a su hijo nacer!" exclama Bozes muy asustada con una cara que es un poema, pero Panache, cogiéndola del brazo y calmándola, le replica "No no no, no pienses eso, Bozes. Phillipe también está ahí y luchará también contra los dragones de fuego. Ellos pueden hacerlo y saldrán vivos de esta. Ya lo verás. Confía en Akira." le dice cogiendo a Bozes de las manos y mirándola decidida, haciendo que la rubia caballero se calme y se centre en observar bien la batalla.

"Me muero de ganas de ver el poder de sus armas en acción, "coronel." exclama Molt con interés, pero también con cierta prepotencia, siguiendo "Espero que la fama de sus armas les preceda y no me decepcionen. De lo contrario, nosotros y toda Italica entera, se convertirán en un mar de llamas." acaba diciendo seriamente el antiguo emperador, replicando su hija "¡No, padre! ¡Lo harán, te lo juro! ¡Observa bien, porque es algo que no olvidarás mientras vivas!" acaba exclamando Piña a su padre, cuando por fin, en el horizonte...

Los dos F-4 Phantom de las JASDF bajan en picado hacia el punto de intercepción previsto en el plan de batalla. Kamikoda particularmente se angustia al ver en su retrovisor a semejante bestia hinchando su boca con fuego para chamuscarle, diciendo "No, otra vez no! ¡Pero que pesado es! ¡Cómo acabe estropeando la pintura de mi Phantom, se lo haré pagar!" exclama haciéndose el enfadado, pero en realidad, está acojonado, respondiendo tras él el teniente Kurihama, en la misma cabina del F-4 "Eres estúpido, verdad? No tenemos ninguna arma eficaz contra él ni este F-4 es tuyo, a ver si te entra en tu dura mollera de una vez! Vamos, emprende maniobra de ascensión a tres, dos, uno!" y a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, emprenden él y el otro F-4 una maniobra ascendente, y ambos dragones de fuego, se ven obligados a parar en seco hasta el punto de aterrizar en el suelo, cuando...

El más grande de ellos, es alcanzado por una especie de rayo azul eléctrico. ¿Quien ha hecho eso? La joven maga maestra, Lelei La Lelena, quien ha hecho uso de su magia también para combatir al dragón de fuego. Al mismo tiempo, un gigantesco "boomerang" metálico, impacta y rebota sobre la cabeza del otro dragón de fuego un poco más pequeño y que de bien seguro... es una hembra. Es el hacha de Rory Mercury, que recoge su hacha al vuelo... y aterriza sobre sus piernas, cómo si de un gato se tratara, sobre el techo del _Toyota HMV_ en marcha de Itami y compañía a bordo (Kurata, Kuwahara, Kurokawa) mientras el resto, van en otro _Komatsu ALV_ detrás (Tomita, Kuribayashi, Tozu y Katsumoto).

El ataque inicial funciona. Los F-4 escapan de allí sin ser seguidos... porque ahora la atención de los dragones de fuego, está centrada en hasta ocho vehículos que circulan rápidamente en circulo a su alrededor... y que poco a poco, van aumentando la distancia de circunvalación entre ellos y los dragones... porque en el momento oportuno, si no están bien separados de ellos, la onda expansiva les puede achicharrar también a ellos y sus vehículos. Así pues, en el HMV de los japoneses...

"¡Seguid disparando! ¡No importa si es inútil! ¡Sobre todo que Katsumoto no deje de disparar la calibre .50!" exclama Itami con contundencia cómo una orden, mientras dispara su Howa Tipo 89 hacia uno de los dragones de fuego, que permanecen sentados en el suelo, siendo respondida por el transmisor por Kuribayashi con voz de cabreada " _¡Eso es fácil de decir, maldito Otaku! ¡Aun tengo 24 años, no quiero morir cuando aun no he encontrado al hombre de mi vida!"_ cuando exclama Kurata al volante del HMV "¡En vez de charlar tanto y pensar en hombres concéntrate en lo que haces, Shino! ¡Si nos pillan no quedará de nosotros ni las llantas de las ruedas!" exclama el joven cabo japonés absolutamente tenso y concentrado en la conducción del vehículo a toda velocidad y en círculos, alrededor de unos dragones de fuego que les lanzan llamaradas de vez en cuando, que afortunadamente, siempre consiguen esquivarlas, cuando se suma Kuwahara a la conversación "¿Por qué os ponéis así, chicos!? ¡Ya os lo dije una vez y os lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡Combatir contra monstruos gigantes es la gran especialidad desde siempre de las JSDF!" exclama el "viejo" sargento, cuando Itami ordena "¡Rory! ¡Lelei! ¡Seguid distrayéndolos!"

Lelei, desde la ventanilla trasera izquierda del HMV, lanza un nuevo ataque de rayos mágicos sobre uno de los dragones en la distancia... mientras Rory, lanzándose volando desde el techo del HMV, ataca de nuevo con su hacha, con su desconcertante y absolutamente enigmática risa cruel de niña traviesa. Pero ambos ataques son inútiles, regresando la apóstol de Emroy sobre el techo del vehículo y asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla de Itami, con enfado "¡Oye, Itami! ¡Porque no atacáis de verdad con vuestras armas milagrosas!? ¡Mis ataques son inútiles! ¡Estos monstruos tienen la piel demasiado dura!" le espeta Rory con mala cara a Itami, que sólo puede responder con cara rabiosa por la tensión de la acción del momento "No, no podemos aun, Rory. Hay que esperar al momento oportuno. Aun estamos demasiado cerca de ellos."

A distancia tras suyo, en el _Panhard VBL_ de los franceses, con el cabo en jefe Jirou Loutrec en la torreta manejando la ametralladora M2 de 12.7 mm, y en el interior, el sargento Gerard Kuillon al volante del vehículo, con el teniente Phillipe Gabrion a su derecha y tras suyo, la cabo Anna Million, estos dos últimos, disparando sus FAMAS hacia los dragones de fuego, en medio de una tensión tremenda, cuando exclama Kuillon con ridícula cara de desespero "¡Joder joder JODER! ¡Esto es peor, MUCHO PEOR que ir a combatir barbudos islamistas en Mali! ¡Quien coño me mandaba presentarme voluntario para esto!? ¡Acabo de encontrar a la que puede ser la mujer de mi vida aquí!" y con contundencia concentrada en disparar su FAMAS, Anna le replica con sarcasmo "¡Sí, ya lo sabemos, Gerard! ¡Que vas a casarte con ella, compraros una casita en la playa y tener muchos retoños y bla bla bla! ¡Pero deja de soñar y concéntrate en esquivar las llamaradas de esos malditos monstruos, CONCÉNTRATE!" exclama la cabo francesa con absoluta contundencia sin dejar de empuñar y disparar su FAMAS, ordenando entonces Gabrion "¡Cabo Mayor! ¡Apunta la calibre .50 especialmente a sus ojos! ¡Aunque suene una locura, cómo más se concentre en querer acabar con nosotros, mejor!" respondiendo enseguida Loutrec desde la torreta de la ametralladora "¡Sí, teniente!", para pasar a ordenar el atractivo teniente francés al narizón sargento Kuillon "¡Y tú, Gerard, no me confesaste que te gusta emular a Sébastien Loeb cuando conduces los VBL en maniobras sobre terreno difícil!? ¡Pues ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo!" le exclama Gerard medio en broma medio en serio a su sargento, y éste espeta en el mismo tono "¡Pero Sébastien Loeb nunca ha tenido que correr su coche de rallyes con un DRAGÓN DE FUEGO SOBRE SU CABEZA! ¡ESTO ES UNA PUTA LOCURAAAA!" acaba gritando haciendo comedia... pero absolutamente concentrado en realidad en conducir el vehículo.

Y a distancia tras ellos, en el _URO VAMTAC_ de los españoles, están quienes ya sabéis: arriba, sobre la trampilla superior, manejando la ametralladora M2 de 12.7 mm el sargento Aitor Aiguren, y dentro, conduciendo el vehículo, el cabo Manolo Buenaventura, con el teniente Xavier Roig a su lado, especialmente concentrado y serio... y no sólo por la batalla; y la cabo primero Isabel Fuentes, en la parte de atrás, disparando tanto Xavier cómo Isabel sus H &K G36E. "¡Balas! ¡Necesito otro cargador! ¡Teniente, puede pasarme uno!?" exclama Isabel al haberse quedado su fusil sin munición Xavier, sin decirle nada y con una cara muy seria y malhumorada, le lanza un cargador cargado de proyectiles de los de plástico transparente propios de los G36. Xavier sigue disparando, sin inmutarse, absolutamente concentrado en la batalla... cómo si no le importase otra cosa. Isabel se le queda mirando por un instante con lástima... porque ya sabe lo que le ha pasado con su hijo y su ex mujer. Pero acaba por recargar y apuntar de nuevo su G36E y seguir disparando, cuando asomando la cabeza dentro, Aitor le espeta a Manolo "¡Joder, Manolo, haz el favor de no conducir dando bandazos e ir recto, caguen la mar! ¡Que no estás conduciendo tu Seat Leon tuneado por los polígonos de Sevilla! ¡Así no hay quien apunte a los ojos de ese lagarto gigante!" exclamando el grandote y fornido sargento vasco al cabo andaluz, que le replica todo tenso y concentrado sin apartar la mirada del frente "¡Y dale con eso, pisha! ¡Yo no tengo un Seat Leon tuneao! ¡Que tengo un Ibiza Cupra blanco! ¡Y esto es una pista forestal llena de piedras y rocas! ¡Si pinchamos una rueda en cualquier momento ya nos podemos dar por muertos!" exclama Manolo con cara estúpida de tensión, replicando Aitor "¡Y una mierda vamos a morir aquí, cabo! ¡Que tengo mujer y tres hijas! ¡Acelera!" cuando grita Xavier con absoluta mala cara y contundencia "¡CALLAROS DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡CERRAD EL PICO Y DISPARAD! ¡DISPARAD! ¡Y TÚ, CABO, CORRE! ¡CORREEE!" exclama el teniente catalán de ojos azules y cabello y barba castañas con una contundencia y una cara endurecidas tales que los demás se quedan absolutamente mudos, pero obviamente, obedecen sin rechistar. Aunque también se dan cuenta... que esa dureza y contundencia de Xavier, no es sólo por la tensión de la batalla.

Y a distancia tras ellos, cerrando el círculo y siendo los últimos de la fila de esta peculiar conga de jalisco armada, en el _Humvee_ de los chilenos, la ametralladora de 12.7 mm del techo es manejada por el alto y fuerte sargento primero Bastian Armero, el cual parece incluso pasárselo de p*** madre porque es la primera vez en que puede disparar de verdad un arma; mientras en el interior del vehículo, el "cabo friki", Diego Ríos, conduce al volante, y a su lado y atrás, el capitán Miguel Ángel Valles y la bella sargento primero Antonella Gracia, demuestra especialmente que a la hora de la verdad, ser soldado se le da fenomenal, porque maneja perfectamente su _FAMAE-GALIL ACE_ , recargando el arma muy rápidamente sin cometer el más mínimo error cuando se le agota el cargador y sigue disparando sin quejarse lo más mínimo, con una cara endurecida que hasta aterroriza hacia los dragones de fuego. El capitán se fija en ello y exclama "¡Bien disparado, Antonella! ¡Sigue así!" respondiendo ella un escueto pero contundente "¡Sí, capitán!", mientras arriba, Armero se ríe casi cómo un loco, disparando la ametralladora pesada "¡JAJAJAJA! ¡CÓMETELAS, BICHEJO! ¡CÓMETE MIS BALAS CHILENAS, MONSTRUO! ¡TODAVÍA NO TE ARRUGAS, EH!? ¡HIJO DE PUTA!" cuando desde dentro, le grita su capitán "¡DEJA DE DECIR MEMECES, SO ESTÚPIDO! ¡HAZ CASO A LAS INSTRUCCIONES DEL CAPITÁN ITAMI Y APUNTA A SUS OJOS! ¡HAZLO!" le ordena con absoluta contundencia el capitán Valles, exclamando Armero no arrugándose cómo diría un chileno, sino con absoluta confianza en si mismo "¡SÍ, MI CAPITÁN, SEÑOR!", cuando quien peor lo está pasando con diferencia, Diego Ríos alias el "cabo friki" o trekki declarado, exclama o más bien grita al volante del Humvee, con una estúpida cara de susto "¡Joder, capitán! ¡Cuando diantre piensan atacar los cazas franceses con sus misiles anti-buque!? ¡O vienen ya a apañarnos esto o NO LO CONTAMOS! ¡Maldición, cómo me gustaría poder gritar ahora aquello de TELETRANSPÓRTAME, SPOCK!" acaba gritando diego con una estúpida cara de angustia.

Pero la operación de caza a los dragones de fuego, aun puede irse al garete... porque uno de ellos, parece querer emprender el vuelo, desplegando sus alas para volar, pero... unas pocas y pequeñas explosiones sobre él se lo impiden. Uno de los helicópteros de combate Tigre franceses, acaba de dispararle varios cohetes _SNEB_ , terminando por caer al suelo. Desde aun más arriba, el piloto del helicóptero de reconocimiento, informa a Kengun "Charlie uno. Cohetes ligeros disparados sobre el objetivo alfa 1. Han evitado que emprenda el vuelo. Tiempo restante para ataque, menos treinta segundos y contando."

Desde la muralla este de Italica, entre el numeroso grupo que observan boquiabiertos la batalla, excepto los dos coroneles, Flaviant y Kengun, respondiendo este último a su transmisor "Recibido, Gorrión tango. Menos treinta segundos para el ataque." cuando pregunta Tuka sin poder ocultar su curiosidad "Que... que va a pasar en 30 segundos?" y la respuesta de Kengun, no deja lugar a dudas, espetando un "boom" y dejando a las elfas con estúpida cara de muñeco.

Y es aquí, cuando la fase final de la batalla, el momento decisivo, entra en acción. En el HMV japonés, Itami es llamado por su transmisor por Tomita, que exclama " _¡Capitán! ¡Estamos en la distancia fijada! ¡Menos veinte segundos para el ataque aéreo!"_ respondiendo Itami en su transmisor, no sólo a Tomita en el Komatsu, sino también a sus colegas extranjeros "¡Roger! ¡Gabrion! ¡Roig! ¡Valles! ¡Es la hora! ¡Preparaos para la explosión! ¡Diez segundos para el ataque!" exclama por el transmisor Itami, asomando la cabeza hacia afuera, hacia el techo del HMV, donde Rory permanece de pie, gritándole "¡Rory! ¡No te quedes aquí fuera! ¡Entra adentro! ¡Las explosiones serán muy potentes! ¡Podrías hacerte daño!" replicando la apóstol de Emroy cómo una niña caprichosa "Pero yo quiero verlo, Itami. Seguro que será divertido. Además, debo ofrecer sus almas a Emroy en cuando lo hayáis hecho." pero Itami, ni corto ni perezoso, y cogiéndola por una pierna por la trampilla del techo, la baja para abajo a rastras, espetándole "¡No te hagas ahora la heroína y métete para dentro! ¡Sino, acabarás a dos kilómetros de aquí por la onda expansiva!" le grita Itami cómo si fuese su hermano mayor, replicando Rory hinchando los mofletes "De acueeerdo, Itami. Eres un aguafiestas." cuando entonces pregunta Lelei "¿Tan potentes son esos "misiles", Itami?" y el capitán japonés, mirando muy seriamente por la ventanilla a los dragones de fuego, que les siguen atacando con constantes llamaradas, responde "Ahora lo verás por ti misma, Lelei. El poder de la ciencia balística en acción." acaba diciendo sonriendo confiado a Lelei, que también le acaba sonriendo a Itami. Y cuando el contador llega a cero en el reloj de pulsera de Kengun, coge de nuevo su transmisor y... "Águila centauro cero uno. Es la hora. Ataquen. Repito. Ataquen. Manden a esos monstruos al infierno."

A más de 3000 metros sobre ellos y a distancia de unos 10 kilómetros, los dos _Dassault Super-Etendard_ de la _Aéronavale_ , pilotados por el capitán Bastien Clément y la teniente Magdalene Trebuar, se dirigen hacia su objetivo volando a velocidad sub-sónica... y llevando bajo sus dos alas cada uno de los cazas franceses un enorme y amenazante _Exocet AM39_ , sumando un total de cuatro misiles. Cada uno de ellos, con poder destructivo más que suficiente para acabar con los dragones de fuego o al menos, dejarlos completamente KO. Al recibir el capitán Clément en su radio la instrucción de Kengun desde Italica...

"Roger, Charlie uno. Procedemos al ataque. Disfrutad del castillo de fuegos artificiales. Será de los grandes." dice en broma el capitán de aviación francés, cuando ambos aparatos giran bruscamente para bajar altura y aproximarse al objetivo, cuando pasa a comunicarse con la teniente Trebuar "SAM 2. Tenemos permiso para atacar. Prepárate para boxear.", respondiendo la aparentemente poca cosa pero matona teniente de aviación naval francesa "Roger, SAM 1. Capitán. ¿No va amenizar la experiencia cómo suele hacer? ¿Pinchando una canción de sus adorados AC/DC? Ya sabe... "Black in back" o "Highway to hell"..." dice la teniente francesa en broma, burlándose de los gustos musicales sin duda pasados de moda de su superior, pero el capitán, tomándoselo bien, responde "Jajaja. Teniente, me encantaría, pero... resulta que me he dejado el iPod en casa, estamos a punto de disparar cuatro misiles valorados en millones de euros y todo el mundo ahí abajo tiene los ojos puestos en nosotros. Céntrate en la misión y en hacerlo todo a la perfección. Vamos allá, SAM 2." dice al final poniéndose serio de verdad y centrándose en el asunto.

"Roger, SAM 1." responde Trebuar, manejando los mandos electrónicos de su tablero de control "Objetivo detectado y fijado por el radar. Reprogramando misiles a modo C. Cargando datos de entrada en el sistema de guía por radar de los misiles." mientras en el otro caza, el capitán Clément, haciendo lo mismo, responde "Roger, SAM 2. Todo listo. Yo me encargo del objetivo Alfa 1. Tú de Alfa 2." y por fin, la teniente Trebuar... "SAM 1. Todo listo aquí también. Foxtrod, tres y cuatro, listos." y el capitán... "Foxtrod, uno y dos, listos. Cuenta atrás a cero. ¡Foxtrod uno y dos! ¡Fuera!" exclamando un segundo después la teniente "¡Foxtrod tres y cuatro, fuera!"

Los cuatro misiles, casi al mismo tiempo, se desprenden de debajo las alas de los Super-Etendard... y sus unidades propulsoras hacen ignición, saliendo disparados directos hacia su objetivo, exclamando el capitán Clément por radio a Kengun "¡Charlie Uno! ¡Bombas fuera! ¡Repito! ¡Bombas fuera! ¡Impacto en cuarenta segundos!"

Y es entonces, cuando Itami, las chicas, las tropas de la coalición, Piña, las caballeros de la Rosa, todos... observan el poder de la ciencia y tecnología de nuestro mundo, en acción y en todo su esplendor. Todo ocurre en cuestión de segundos. Al mismo tiempo que los vehículos, después de rato y más rato circulando a gran velocidad en círculos alrededor de los dos dragones de fuego negros, se separan y se alejan lo más rápido que pueden, los dragones obviamente, intentan seguirlos, pero son los cuatro helicópteros de combate, los dos Cobra japoneses y los dos Tigre franceses, los que se encargan de no dejarles alzar el vuelo lanzándoles lo que tengan, y causándoles un daño tremendo, cuando por fin, en el horizonte... dejando especialmente en la muralla de Italica, a todos absolutamente petrificados, los cuatro misiles Exocet, dejando una larga estela de humo blanco tras suyo, vuelan directos a velocidad aproximada de mach 0.9, directos hacia los dragones de fuego... que se han dado cuenta que esos cuatro extraños objetos van directos hacia ellos. Los cuatro helicópteros se apartan súbitamente y el de reconocimiento OH-1 sube altura para captar con todo detalle con su cámara el momento de la explosión. Los dragones, hinchan su boca, llenándola con una nueva bola de fuego que pretenden lanzar contra las varas volantes, pero... demasiado tarde para ellos. Justo cuando van a disparar sus llamaradas infernales...

Los misiles alcanzan su blanco. Con a penas un segundo de diferencia cada uno de ellos, los cuatro misiles van impactando sobre los dragones de fuego, con unas explosiones de tal potencia... que seguro se oyen y ven a kilómetros de distancia. Las bolas de fuego rojizo, muy rojizo, se hacen enormes sobre los monstruos, que aun tienen vida para echar unos ensordeceros y terribles gritos de dolor... hasta ser engullidos por su propia medicina: por el fuego causado por los mas de 700 kilos de alto explosivo de los Exocet, misiles anti-buque ideados y diseñados para destruir, dañar o hundir buques de guerra, todo tipo de grandes barcos o submarinos de decenas o centenares de miles de toneladas, reventando literalmente los barcos desde dentro con explosiones tremendas. Y en este caso, contra esos enormes y hasta entonces indestructibles dragones de fuego, han demostrado de nuevo, ser armas temibles.

La gran bola de fuego rojizo, termina convirtiéndose en humo negro... hasta que empieza a desvanecerse. Y los dragones, al menos sus cuerpos, aun siguen ahí... pero están llenos de llamas, con sus extremidades muy dañadas o amputadas. Uno de ellos, la hembra, parece sin duda estar ya muerta, pero el macho... aun respira, con uno de sus ojos amarillos brillantes todavía abierto y respirando con mucha dificultad: está agonizando, viviendo sus últimos instantes de vida. Los vehículos se aproximan a él y desde arriba, el OH-1 y su piloto, informan a Kengun "Charlie uno. Confirmación visual del objetivo. Alfa uno, eliminado. Alfa dos, permanece con vida, pero agonizando."

"Roger" responde Kengun por su transmisor, echando un largo suspiro de alivio para decir "Aaggghhh... por fin. Se acabó." acercándose Beefeater con cara de susto "Shunya... ese es... ese es vuestro poder? A... a tales extremos puede llegar vuestro poder de destrucción?" pero él, cogiéndola de la mano, y sonriéndole con cariño, le responde simplemente "No, Beefeater. Ese poder de destrucción sólo se usa contra quienes quieran destruiros y acabar con vuestras vidas. Lo usamos para protegeros. Para nada más que eso. No temas." quedándose la caballero de la rosa con sonrojo amoroso hacia Kengun, diciendo solamente "Shyunya...", cuando habla el antiguo emperador, con cara de absoluta sorpresa... pero también de miedo...

"Que inconsciente. Cómo pude ser tan inconsciente. Cómo ose pensar que el Imperio podría derrotar a una sola nación del otro lado de la puerta. Y resulta que todas poseen las mismas armas. Ahora me doy cuenta de verdad del terrible error que cometí." acaba diciendo Molt con sorpresa y terror mirando hacia lo que queda de los dragones de fuego, replicando su hija, la emperatriz Piña, muy seriamente "Exacto, padre. Por eso mientras yo sea la emperatriz mi prioridad absoluta, ahora y siempre, será buscar la paz con Japón y sus aliados. Incluso con todas las naciones que haya tras la puerta de Alnus. Porque de lo contrario... aaaggghhh... no tengo muchas esperanzas, pero... ojalá algún día mi hermano se de cuenta del terrible error que está cometiendo y recapacite de una vez por todas. Pero puede que ya sea demasiado tarde." acaba diciendo cabizbaja y entristecida, porque efectivamente, aunque Zorzal es lo que es, no deja de ser su hermano, y se preocupa por él, cuando Bozes, le responde "Eso demuestra que eres muy buena, majestad Piña. Por eso todos nosotros confiamos en ti. Y no te abandonaremos." le dice sonriendo con cariño la vieja amiga de Piña, diciendo la emperatriz con sorpresa "Bozes..."

No muy lejos de ellos, los vehículos que jugaron a un mortal gato y ratón con los dragones de fuego, se detienen y sus tripulantes se bajan... aun en máxima tensión. Algunos de ellos, llevan encima bazokas o cohetes anti tanque. Katsumoto y Tomita llevan encima un _Panzerfaust 3_ , Loutrec un _AT4 CS_ , Aiguren un _Instalaza C-90_ y Armero al igual que el cabo primero francés, también con un _AT4_. Y es que uno de los dragones, el macho, aun sigue vivo, y deben estar preparados para rematarlo, pero entonces... Rory, toda seria y andando con parsimonia, va andando hacia la bestia agonizante, causando el desconcierto de todos.

"¡Eh! ¡Rory! ¡Que estás haciendo!? ¡No vayas, es muy peligroso! ¡Rory!" le grita Itami obviamente muy preocupado por ella, exclamando enseguida Gabrion "¿Pero que está haciendo ahora!? ¿Es que quiere convertirse en la última comida de ese monstruo!? ¡Encima de comportarse a veces cómo una niña caprichosa, es una inconsciente!" el capitán Chileno va a decir algo y Xavier parece inmiscuido en sus preocupaciones y no abre la boca, pero cogiendo a Itami por el brazo, Lelei...

"¡No! … Dejadla. Es su obligación." dice mirando muy seriamente... pero también con cierta compasión hacia Rory, que sigue andando muy lentamente hacia el dragón de fuego agonizante.

"Pero... Lelei..." dice desconcertado Itami sin entender nada, explicando la joven maga con su inconfundible voz aséptica "Esto también forma parte de sus obligaciones cómo apóstol de Emroy. Debe velar por las almas de todos lo que mueren en combate. Aunque sean monstruos."

Itami y los demás soldados ni siquiera contestan, porque lo encuentran tan extraño y desconcertante, que ya ni siquiera se atreven a pararle los pies a la semidiosa. Pero la escena que ven a continuación... dice mucho de ella... pero también del "monstruo" que puede que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no sea tan terrible como suele serlo. Rory acaba plantándose ante la cabeza, ante el enorme ojo amarillo brillante que la mira fijamente, con una respiración agónica del monstruo... mirándole con mucha compasión... incluso acariciando su ozico. Y ella, cómo si entendiese lo que está pensando o sintiendo el dragón de fuego, le dice con bondad "Te entiendo. Pero no temas. Llevaré tu alma a un buen lugar... con ella. Ahora vete en paz." Y el monstruo, sorprendentemente... ablanda su mirada... y una gran lágrima cae de su ojo, cómo si estuviese diciendo "Ahora puedo morir... en paz... junto a mi amada." Y el dragón de fuego, echando un último y agónico respiro... muere, cerrándose sus ojos amarillos brillantes de gato para siempre. Rory simplemente dice "Descansa en paz. Yo, mi señor Emroy, te ofrezco esta sacrificada alma. Acógela en tu seno." acaba diciendo haciendo su papel de apóstol del Dios de la Guerra y la muerte. Su larga cabellera oscura, se ve reboloteada por el viento provocado por las aspas del OH-1 de reconocimiento, que baja casi hasta ras del suelo para confirmar visualmente la muerte definitiva de los dos monstruos.

Itami y Lelei acaban acercándose a Rory, y él le dice amablemente, incluso sonriéndole con cariño "¿Ya has terminado, Rory?" y ella le responde, echando un suspiro de alivio con los ojos cerrados, para abrirlos, y responderle sonriente "Sí... lo he hecho. Ahora sus almas descansan en paz en un lugar mucho mejor. ¿Nos vamos a casa... Itami?" acaba diciendo ella sin dejar su sonrisa cariñosa hacia Itami, que en el mismo tono, responde "Sí... volvemos a casa." para decirle entonces a Lelei, en broma "¿Quieres conducir tú, Lelei? A Kurata no le molestará. Ya incluso conduces mejor que él." y la joven maga de ojos y cabello azules, responde con su voz inexpresiva "Claro... Itami. Sabes que me encanta conducir. La sensación que me da el controlar vuestro vehículo... me gusta" y Itami, con estúpida cara de circunstancias por el tono empleado por Lelei, espeta "Jejejee... pues si que le has cogido el gustillo. Ni que condujeras un BMW." y enseguida, Lelei, por su insaciable curiosidad, pregunta con interés "¿Qué es un BMW?" Itami simplemente se ríe, y los demás se lo miran divertidos... cuando un estruendo les hace levantar la cabeza: los dos Super-Etendard de la Aéronavale hacen una pasada a muy bala altura sobre los dos dragones de fuego.

"Torre control Alnus. Aquí SAM 1. Haciendo una rascada para confirmación visual. Objetivos alfa uno y dos, conseguidos. Repito. Conseguidos. Bingo será a 2500 libras. Regresamos. Tened bien encendidas las PAPI. Y decidle al teniente Kamikoda que nos meta un par de cervezas al fondo de la nevera con hielo para asegurar de que se enfríen." acaba diciendo con su voz a lo Darth Vader por la máscara de oxígeno el capitán Clément a los mandos de su Super-Etendard, respondiendo una voz masculina desde la base aérea de Alnus " _Roger, SAM 1. Kamikoda está en ello. Buen trabajo. Os esperamos."_ y ambos aparatos, girando al unísono y subiendo altura, emprenden rumbo de regreso a Alnus.

La batalla contra el Dragón de Fuego ha terminado. Las innumerables muertes y destrucción que podrían y estuvieron a punto de causar, no se han producido. Porque todo esto ha demostrado más bien, que la peor y más temible bestia para el ser humano (y demás razas del mundo de la GATE)... es el propio ser humano, cuyos niveles de destrucción son tan impresionantes cómo los de creación. Porque esas pobres bestias, han cometido únicamente el error de meterse en el mismo camino que nosotros... y han sido sacadas de en medio sin ni saber por qué. Pero las lágrimas del dragón de fuego... son una muestra de que esas terribles criaturas, tenían también un atisbo de inteligencia e incluso de... sentimientos? Ahora, ya es imposible averiguarlo.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Palacio del Senado. Moscú, Rusia 8:15 AM hora local.**

Dentro del despacho de la presidencia, bajo el escudo del águila imperial de doble cabeza sobre él y el repicar de los primeros cuartos por las campanas de la torre salvador afuera, el Presidente Zurikov ha estado muy nervioso, andando de una punta a otra del despacho... porque aun no le han informado de que ha ocurrido con su submarino. Porque ya hace horas que sabe que la operación que él mismo y su jefe de estado mayor, General Verya, organizaron, se fue a tomar por saco. Cosa que significa que ahora, sus miedos, pueden hacerse realidad. Cuando por fin, el teléfono sobre su mesa, y Zurikov, se lanza corriendo a cogerlo.

"¡Sí, adelante! ¡Es usted, General Verya!?" exclama con desconcierto, visiblemente nervioso, recibiendo respuesta del General al otro lado de la línea "Nuestro submarino está a salvo, Presidente Zurikov. Ha abandonado aguas territoriales japonesas escoltado por la misma flota que le ha descubierto e interceptado y ha regresado a aguas de las Kuriles. … Lo siento, señor. Hemos fracasado." Pero Zurikov, echando un hondo y largo suspiro de alivio, al mismo tiempo que se retumba sobre su butaca de piel, acaba respondiendo "Gracias a Dios. Asegúrese que toda la tripulación del submarino cumplan con el protocolo de confidencialidad y de que los daños sufridos por el _Kazan_ sean pasados cómo un mero y simple accidente a los astilleros que se encarguen de su reparación. Cuento con usted." dice todo preocupado pero dejando toda su confianza en la lealtad de su jefe de estado mayor, respondiendo éste "No debe preocuparse por nada, Presidente. Cumpliré sus órdenes. Pero... que piensa hacer ahora?" y Zurikov, echándose la mano a la cara y sopesándolo por un instante, va a contestarlo, cuando en el mismo teléfono, la lucecita correspondiente a otra línea, la número cuatro, parpadea, porque alguien le está llamando por esa línea. Piensa enseguida que puede ser el Primer Ministro de Japón: Morita. Pero...

"Em... General, lo siento, pero tengo que colgar. Cumpla mis instrucciones y... ya hablaré con usted en otro momento." respondiendo enseguida el General Verya "A sus órdenes, Presidente."

Y en cuando el General ha colgado y Zurikov le da al botón de la línea cuatro, hablando al teléfono "¿Es usted, Primer Ministro Morita? Me imaginaba que tarde o temprano me llamaría. … ¿?" pero se da cuenta por un instante no habla nadie, extrañándose mucho "¿? Oiga. ¿Quien es?" y entonces... una enigmática y... acojonante voz fría, le habla. Una voz... que parece conocerle perfectamente, porque le dice "Jaque Mate... agente I-32."

En este instante, Zurikov se queda absolutamente de piedra y helado. Porque "I-32" era su código en clave cuando fue agente de la KGB en los años '80. Y se da cuenta entonces... que recuerda esa voz.

"Eres tú, verdad? … ¡Stravinski!" grita totalmente alucinado, y efectivamente, el muy enigmático y extraño por qué no decirlo, malvado Director General de la CIA, le dice solamente "Sólo te llamaba para un pequeño consejo, mi querido amigo. … No te metas ni hagas nada... o... sabes que te ocurrirá. ¿Verdad que lo sabes?" dice con una acojonante voz fría, levantándose Zurikov de la silla de golpe y exclamando con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas "Me... ME ESTÁS AMENAZANDO, MALDITO YANQUI!?" y la respuesta de Stravinski...

"Tus hombres del FSB ya te han contado de que va el cuento... no? Pues te equivocas, porque... es mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Mucho... más. Si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias tú y tu país... no hagas nada. Shalom... Presidente Zurikov." y cuelga de sopetón... dejando al todopoderoso Presidente ruso... absolutamente desconcertado y... temblando de miedo. Porque en efecto, Stravinski, es un ser tan intrigante, y sobre todo... diabólico, que es capaz de aterrorizar a cualquier persona sólo con su voz y sobre todo... con su mirada. Pero con esto le ha bastado... para que Rusia no meta más sus narices en su conspiración ya en marcha: en el proyecto... 2/71.

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 11:00 AM hora local.**

La caravana de vehículos justo ha acabado de regresar de Italica... y todos parecen evidentemente, cansados y con ganas de tener un merecido descanso tras tan atenuante operación militar contra los dos Dragones de Fuego y tras el también agotador viajecito de tres horas que tarda en vehículo a motor entre Italica y Alnus. Nada más bajarse del vehículo, Itami se estira de brazos y piernas, cómo si fuera un gato acabado de despertar, al mismo tiempo que bosteza con toda la boca abierta de par en par.

"Mmmmm... estoy agotado. Creo que después de comer me voy a echar una laaaarga siesta." cuando ve que entonces no muy lejos de ellos, hay un tercer vehículo, otro Toyota HMV, que descarga de él a dos mujeres, una de uniforme y otra con chándal de las JSDF, porque es lo único que pudieron darle de ropa en la antigua capital imperial. Cuando Itami se fija bien y ve que es alguien que conoce de hace tiempo: la capitana Ren Schmidt, quien acompaña hasta que los médicos se la llevan al hospital de Alnus, a la joven ciudadana francesa que han rescatado de las garras del Imperio de Zorzal y uno de sus condes que la compró cómo una mera mercancía humana. Itami se acerca a ella, a Ren y...

"¡Ren! ¡Ren Schmidt! ¿Eres tú?" exclama Itami muy contento al verla, y ella, sonriendo al recordarlo "¡Itami! No me lo puedo creer, eres tú! No nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde que estuvimos entrenando juntos en los Rangers! Jajaja." acaba diciendo riendo contenta de encontrar a un viejo compañero de penalidades y amigo "Aun ahora no me creo que consiguieras superarlo. Eras el ejemplo perfecto de cobarde. Huías y salias pitando mejor que nadie" acaba diciendo toda sarcástica y Itami, riendo con estúpida cara de circunstancias y con la mano en el cogote, espeta "Jejeje... em... sí... más o menos, jajaja." para al final ponerse más serio "Oye... me he fijado que has traído a alguien contigo. ¿Esa chica es..." y Ren le responde con preocupación pero también alivio...

"Aaaggghhh... sí, es una los muchos prisioneros que el ejército imperial capturó en París y que encontramos por casualidad en nuestra incursión en el antiguo palacio imperial anoche mismo. Lo hemos consultado y... se confirma. Es una de los desaparecidos. Se llama Jillien Girou y tiene 19 años. Estudiante de medicina en una universidad de París, pero es de un pequeño pueblo de Bretaña. He solicitado personalmente que después de curarle las heridas y la primera revisión de urgencia, la vea un ginecólogo inmediatamente." acaba diciendo aun más preocupada. Itami, con cierto horror, exclama "Dios mio... eso quiere decir que... pobre muchacha. ¿Acaso cuando la liberásteis..." respondiendo la capitana de Fuerzas Especiales "Sí, nos la encontramos siendo brutalmente violada por el conde del ejército imperial que cogimos cómo prisionero. Se lo he entregado a la Policía Militar y a los de Inteligencia. Ellos se encargarán de él. Porque si me lo pusieran delante... no sé si sería capaz de controlarme." acaba diciendo con la mirada endurecida, respondiendo Itami "Sí... te entiendo. A mi me pasó igual. No sé que me pasa que cuando veo a un abusón maltratando a un débil e inocente..." y Ren, sonriéndole burlona, le responde irónica "Ya lo sé, capitán. Eres un justiciero y un trozo de pan. Por eso a todas las chicas les acabas cayendo bien. Bueno, excepto a esa salvaje de tetas desproporcionadas." acaba diciendo con estúpida cara de burla, refiriéndose obviamente, a Shino Kuribayashi, con quien tuvo sus roces en el pasado.

"Jejeje... aun estás con eso? Déjalo, Ren. Shino ya ni se acuerda de eso." acaba diciéndole Itami a la capitana germano-alemana con estúpida cara de circunstancias, respondiendo ella "Ya lo sé, Itami. Sólo bromeaba."

"Recuerda que me prometiste que iríamos un año al Oktober fest de Munich a beber cerveza. Aunque tú... sigues igual de adicta a las bebidas con cafeína?" y enseguida, ella le replica con estúpida mala cara, cómo soltándole una puya "¿Y tú, Itami? ¿Sigues siendo Otaku con tu edad? Ya no hay hombres de verdad hoy en día en el ejército." acaba diciendo en broma, y Itami replica haciéndose el molesto "¡Aaaahhh! ¡Eso ha sido muy cruel! ¡Sabes que trabajo para sustentar mi afición y mi pasión!" exclama Itami mientras Ren se ríe burlona, exclamando "No te lo tomes a mal, Itami, jajaja. Tengo un par de días de permiso. ¿Me invitas luego a tomarnos unas cuantas cervezas a la taberna de Delilah? Me gustaría conocerla. Y a todos los demás también, por supuesto." acaba diciendo la capitana de fuerzas especiales toda contenta y amable, respondiendo Itami en el mismo tono "¡Claro! ¡Cuenta con ello! Nos vemos luego, Ren." Y ambos, saludándose con la mano sonrientes, marchándose ella por su lado, y cuando Itami se gira... Tuka, Rory y Lelei, ya están las tres apegadas, mirándole con muy mala cara, espetando "¡Quien es!"

"¡Oighhh!" exclama Itami con estúpida cara de acojonarse, exclamando enseguida "¡Nadie, chicas! ¡Nadie! ¡Sólo es una vieja amiga! ¡No saquéis conclusiones precipitadas!", diciendo entonces Rory toda desconfiada "No sé si fiarme. Pero te lo dejaré pasar por ahora.", siguiéndole Tuka "Yo tampoco me fío de ti, papá. Así que en la taberna procuraré sentarme a tu lado. Por... si de caso." acaba diciendo desviando la mirada sonrojada, y Lelei, con su cara de ni carne ni pescado y voz neutra, simplemente dice "Ha dicho."

Itami ríe con cara de circunstancias, cuando se da cuenta que en un rincón, Xavier Roig mira la pantalla de su móvil con una cara de depresión que no puede con ella el pobre, cuando el sargento Aiguren y el teniente Gabrion se acercan a Itami...

"Macho, tenemos que hacer algo. Le conozco de muchos años y hacía meses que no le veía tan mal." exclama el grandote y fornido sargento vasco, para pasar a decir Gabrion mirando serio a Xavier "Sí... lo sé. Desde luego hay mujeres que llevan fatal lo del divorcio y son incapaces de ver a sus ex maridos ni siquiera cómo amigos. ¿Usted, capitán Itami... no está también divorciado? Según me han dicho por ahí." le pregunta el atractivo teniente francés al capitán japonés, que responde, suspirando un tanto nostálgico "Aaaagghhh... no sabría decirte. Risa y yo... fueron tiempos felices para mi. Pero ella... más de una vez pienso que no debía ni quería separarme de ella. Sí, he conocido a Tuka, a Rory, a Lelei... pero ellas... no es lo mismo. No es lo mismo que..." acaba diciendo con cara nostálgica hacia el cielo.

Aitor y Gabrion acaban quedándose quietos mirando a Itami un tanto serios, porque entienden perfectamente de que habla Itami. Uno por estar casado y el otro por tener por razones obvias, experiencia en las relaciones de pareja, aunque hasta ahora, nunca ha conseguido mantenerlas en el tiempo. Hasta ahora... en que ha conocido a Panache. Cuando Itami gira su mirada, al igual que Gabrion y Aitor, cuando se dan cuenta... que alguien ha acudido a hablar, o más bien, en ayuda de Xavier: la sargento Mari Kurokawa, con quien es ya obvio y evidente... que algo precioso está empezando entre ellos.

"¿Me permite invitarle a tomar algo, teniente Roig?" pregunta ella toda amable con su muy agradable sonrisa... y haciendo que Xavier, por fin, recupere los colores en su cara, sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose, con sonrojo sin duda amoroso.

"Em... cl... claro... sargento... sargento Kurokawa. Pero... no deberíamos escribir primero los informes de la misión para... nuestros superiores?" acaba diciendo el teniente español, sonrojado y una vez más, nervioso cómo un chico adolescente ante su primer amor, cuando ella, riendo entre dientes cariñosamente, le responde...

"Claro, teniente. Pero... trátame de tu, por favor. Puedes llamarme Mari... Xavier." le dice de nuevo con una sonrisa preciosa... y consiguiendo que por fin, Xavier, olvide por un momento sus problemas personales, más cuando Mari le dice "Y no te preocupes tanto por tu hijo, Xavier. Te prometí... que te ayudaría. Y puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites." acaba diciendo con compasión hacia el teniente catalán, que sin poder evitar dejarse llevar por las emociones, se abraza enseguida a Mari, y con los ojos cerrados y un alivio indescriptible, simplemente dice "Gracias... Mari."

A cierta distancia de ellos, Itami, Gabrion y Aiguren, se lo miran divertidos pero alegrándose mucho por la que es nueva pareja a todas voces, diciendo Itami con con cara burlona "Uy uy uy... aquí hay algoooo.", seguido por Gabrion que sonriendo y arqueando la ceja, exclama "¡Ja! Desde luego el teniente Roig es una dura competencia. Es todo un caballero, jajaja" acaba riendo divertido, para exclamar Aitor con sonrisa traviesa "¡Sí yo siempre lo he dicho! ¡Xavier es todo un galán!¡Jajajaja!" estallando a reír exageradamente... y pegando una fuerte palmada a la espalda de Itami, que al igual que Xavier, espeta un "¡AUCH!" y echándose los tres a reír... mientras las tres chicas, Tuka, Rory y Lelei, se miran la escenita todas curiosas, mirándose entre ellas... y echándose las tres también a reír. Sin duda, en base Alnus, aunque alguien lo esté pasando mal, alguien tenga sus problemas personales, o simplemente, tengan un mal día... estarán ahí los demás, para ayudarles. Al menos, en el casi de Mari y Xavier, es obvio que así es. Pero tras la GATE...

 _ **13 HORAS DESPUÉS. 23 DE ENERO AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Hospital psiquiátrico de Tsumuro. Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japón. 0:00 AM hora local**

El miedo que ha pasado en las últimas horas no se lo quita ya nadie. Los médicos lo han achacado a un empeoramiento en su estado psicótico-mental, y simplemente, le han aumentado la dosis de anti-psicóticos... sin haber conseguido nada. Porque cuando se asoma a la ventana, el chico joven de 20 años pelirrojo corto algo despeinado, vestido con traje y corbata buenos... y con una afable y al mismo tiempo absolutamente enigmática y terrorífica cara, sigue mirando hacia su ventana. Hacia ella: Hikari Itami. No le ha vuelto a ver desde el anochecer, y sólo por eso, ha conseguido calmarse un poco y conciliar el sueño. Un sueño pero... que ha desembocado en una pesadilla. O más bien... en recuerdos. Porque cómo muchas otras noches, de vez en cuando, sueña recordando todo lo que pasó trece años atrás. De... toda la gran mentira que se organizó alrededor de ella para ocultar la verdad de lo que realmente ocurrió. De cómo terminaron las cosas trece años atrás... hasta que le mató no porque en realidad quisiera... o porque le estuviera maltratando... sino para salvarse ella y a su hijo sin que éste lo supiera, del monstruo, literalmente, en el que estaba a punto de convertirse su marido. Y quien mató 13 años atrás, es alguien que el protagonista principal de esta historia, Jouji Itami, aun recuerda, pero más bien de forma borrosa: a su padre.

Al recordarlo en su sueño. El momento en que tuvo que hacerlo: matar a su marido o mejor dicho, en lo que se estaba convirtiendo fruto de su extraño trabajo tiempo atrás en Estados Unidos, del cual ella sólo supo algo al final... acaba abriendo los ojos súbitamente y reincorporándose en la cama, respirando deprisa, con su corazón con el pulso acelerado. Mirando a su alrededor, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo. Se da cuenta que está sola en su habitación a oscuras del hospital psiquiátrico. Únicamente iluminada por la luz eléctrica que entra desde fuera por la única ventana cerrada de la habitación. Cree estar sola, sin ningún motivo para sentirse asustada... y se vuelve a estirar sobre la cama... cerrando los ojos. Intentando conciliar un sueño que esta vez sí... sea placentero y reparador. Algo que hace muchos años que no sabe lo que es. Pero... en un segundo...

Sus nervios se ponen a flor de piel... y sus ojos se abren súbitamente cómo naranjas, con una mirada absolutamente helada, de terror, al frente. Porque acaba de notar algo verdaderamente extraño. Cómo si de repente... hubiese dejado de estar sola en esa habitación. En otras palabras: porque nota una presencia justo a su lado. Petrificada por el miedo, temblando cómo una hoja, sin poder ni siquiera mover el cuello... gira su vista lentamente hacia la derecha, y...

Ahí está. A apenas un metro de ella. El mismo joven de 20 años, ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo corto un tanto despeinado... con una muy extraña y al mismo tiempo, aterradora, cara afable... con una absolutamente enigmática sonrisa en sus labios. Es quien ya sabéis. El chico con unos ojos azules que no parecen de este mundo... porque no lo son. … Es Diabo. Pero el hermano de Zorzal al servicio más que de la CIA, de su jefe, Stravinski... no se saca ningún arma con silenciador. Porque en cuestión de un segundo... poiendo una absolutamente escalofriante cara de loco, solamente dice, cómo jugando con un niño a los fantasmas, un "Boooo".

La madre de Itami, absolutamente paralizada por el miedo... sin ni siquiera salire la voz de su garganta para echar un grito de terror, sólo puede cerrar los ojos con todas sus fuerzas... y rezar lo que sepa, para que ese chico al que le tiene un miedo visceral, desaparezca. Desaparezca. Desaparezca. Y...

Hikari Itami, vuelve a abrir los ojos muy lentamente... porque de repente... ha dejado de notar la presencia. Su respiración. Su... espeluznante aliento que puede notar en su cara. Y Diabo... ya no está allí. Se ha esfumado por completo. Aunque no por arte de magia... porque lo que ahora nota la madre de Itami, es frío. Mucho frío... porque la ventana está abierta y el helado aire de afuera está entrando y helando la habitación. Hikari, aun muerta de miedo, al borde de recaer en una locura que superó afortunadamente tiempo atrás, simplemente se sienta sobre la cama de espaldas a la pared de la habitación... y se echa a llorar, desesperada, con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Cuando entre lágrimas, llama a quien cree que puede ser la única persona en todo el mundo que puede ayudarle, diciendo "Itami... ayúdame".

Esto último, deja cómo tengo costumbre, preguntas al aire al final de cada capítulo: ¿Por qué Diabo se ha echado para atrás en el último segundo y ha huido de la habitación? ¿Que fue lo que pasó en realidad con la muerte del padre de Itami más de 20 años atrás? ¿Y efectivamente, cómo ya dijo y sabe Stravinski... el padre de Itami estuvo involucrado en los inicios del proyecto 2/71? ¿Por eso quieren matar a la madre de Itami? ¿Morirá ella o puede que...

Pero otras cosas han ocurrido aquí, cómo el final de unos monstruos, los dragones de fuego, que han muerto eso si... de una forma que seguro a mas de uno os habrá descolocado y os haya hecho preguntaros... quien es aquí el verdadero monstruo. O el final de la conspiración rusa... con una inesperada sorpresa final para Zurikov, porque los tentáculos de quien ya sabéis parecen llegar mucho más lejos de lo que se puede imaginar. Pero... que pasa con la conspiración china? ¿Y con los avances en los preparativos de la operación de liberación? ¿Y... cuando se enterarán en Alnus de lo que el "viejo zorro" de la PSIA, Komakodo, descubrió... y la extraña fotografía tomada más de 45 años antes en Laos con una niña de 14 años totalmente idéntica a Rory Mercury? Además claro está... de cómo irán avanzando las relaciones humanas, sentimentales o incluso... amorosas entre los personajes, porque, siendo sinceros. En esta vida, sin un poco de amor... que sería de nosotros?

Lo que se aproxima inmediatamente... es un nuevo intento no de apoderarse... sino de infiltrarse tras la puerta, por parte de la gran potencia emergente del mundo y vecino conflictivo de Japón: China. Una operación japonesa con colaboración de los demás países de la coalición, la irrupción con acción de nuevas... parejas en Alnus y... el desenmascaramiento, por fin... del famoso "Mago Oscuro"

 _Y hasta aquí el undécimo capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". Antes que nada, pedir mil disculpas a mis lectores, por haberles hecho esperar tanto, pero cómo ya os avisé, esta última semana he estado hasta las cejas en el trabajo. Es lo que pasa muchas veces, que encima de las vacaciones, te obligan a hacer lo que no has hecho en meses. Pero eso ahora ya no importa porque ahora sí... POR FIN EMPIEZA MI MERECIDO MES DE VACACIONES! JAJAJA! Y cómo ahora tengo agosto entero completamente libre, aprovecharé para las cosas típicas de vacaciones (playa con amigos o con mi pareja, lectura, paseos en bicicleta, ir al cine con la parienta a congelarte con el aire acondicionado a tope) pero sobre todo... está escribir y adelantar este fic, acompañado de mi portátil, un vaso de horchata bien fresquita con una pajita y el ventilador, que hace mucho y mucho calor. Muy bien, dicho esto y habiendo pedido disculpas por mi tardanza en colgar este capítulo, deciros que esta tardanza se ha debido también a que prometí que este capítulo iba a ser épico... y espero haber cumplido mi promesa. Por eso este capítulo es especialmente largo, porque quería meter muchas cosas en él, y por supuesto, todas interesantes. Cómo habréis podido leer, la conspiración del 2/71 parece avanzar sin prisa pero sin pausa. Pero más adelante... la cosa irá a más. A mucho más. También habéis podido leer la batalla contra el dragón, o mejor dicho, los dragones de fuego, en plural, quienes han terminado muertos, sí... pero donde he dejado una moraleja que espero os haya hecho reflexionar. Excepto si eres un animalista defensor de los animales, que de seguro no te habrá gustado, jajaja. Cómo las relaciones entre algunos de los personajes van avanzando, sea por amistad, por volverse a reencontrar o para enamorarse... Y sí, al final seguro que os habréis quedado sin aliento, porque Diabo es mucho Diabo. Sé que me pedís que la madre de Itami no muera, y en este aspecto... os daré una sorpresa, os lo aseguro. Ah! Y antes que se me olvide. Decir que he actualizado el prólogo con el listado de personajes, incluyendo los personajes nuevos que he ido introduciendo o que surgirán brevemente, para que os familiarizéis mejor con ellos. Finalmente, deciros que durante este agosto, cómo no, procuraré colgar capítulos nuevos al ritmo de un par por semana, o de uno cada tres o cuatro días. ¡Ah! Y cómo no, ya sé que soy más pesado que la abuela que os obliga a beberos la leche con cola-cao, pero lo repito una vez más: COMENTAD, POR FAVOR. Gracias._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charlu Meiou": Queeeee!? ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡OTRA VÍCTIMA MÁS DE POKEMON GO, NOOOOO! Jajaja. Que el otro día casi atropello con el coche a un grupo de chavales en medio de la calle con sus móviles cazando los dichosos monstruos. Además, no es por nada, pero es que yo, de chaval... fui mucho más de Digimon, que en mi opinión, molaba 1000 veces más que los dichosos Pokemon. Pero en fin, ahora es la moda y están todos cómo zombis con eso. No, bromas a parte, ya sé que no juegas a eso ni yo tampoco, ni regalado! Decirte que si pido insistentemente que dejéis vuestros reviews, es no sólo para saber que estáis ahí siguiendo mi obra, que ya sé que lo estáis. Sino porque me sirven para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no, que os gusta o no os gusta, que puede mejorarse de la historia o los personajes. Vamos, que me sirve para tomar nota de vuestras sugerencias y mejorar, aunque también reconozco que muchas veces puede que no os haga ni puñetero caso porque el grueso de la historia ya lo tengo preconcebido en mi cabeza y es mi historia al fin y al cabo. Sobre lo que tienes indicios... mmmm... vale, puedes tener las sospechas que quieras. Pero en ese aspecto... me gusta sorprender a mis lectores, cómo en las buenas series. Así que tengas los indicios que tengas, ya veremos si coinciden con lo que has imaginado o consigo sorprenderte. Y sobre lo de la barrera lingüística... en teoría, todos tuvieron unas pocas semanas antes de partir para Alnus de hacer un digamos curso acelerado para aprender el idioma del otro, pero ya sé que esto de realista no tiene un carajo cómo decís en méxico (A mi me costó más de un año sacarme el First Certificate de Inglés), pero bueno, cómo ya dije en uno de los primeros reviews... esto es FICCIÓN. Así de simple. No hace falta buscarle tres pies al gato. Y si Richard Stravinski, se ha ganado tu favor cómo el gran malo de la película, al estilo del Joker del Caballero Oscuro, prepárate porque aun no has visto nada. Espero leer tu próximo comentario._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Gracias a ti, no hay de que. Sin duda el introducir un personaje femenino de fuerzas especiales y de acción lo encontré muy interesante desde el principio, así que lo acepté encantado, dándole eso sí, mi propio toque personal. (recordarte que he actualizado el listado de personajes del prólogo, incluyendo los que me has prestado y una breve descripción de ellos). Agradezco que te haya gustado la introducción y contextualización de los nuevos personajes, que por suerte, es algo que se me da bastante bien. Sobre por qué a Ren le entra tanta cafeína... bueno, en parte fue sugerencia tuya y en parte es idea mía, de que para mantenerse en acción atenta al 200% necesita siempre estar despierta cómo un búho y a pesar de eso, cuando necesita dormir... lo hace cómo si nada. Pero eso ya lo verás a medida que la historia avance. Y lo de conspiraciones everywhere... ya has visto cómo se ha quedado Zurikov cuando Stravinski en persona le ha llamado para decirle que no meta sus narices donde no debe. Claro que esto es ficción (a ver quien tendría a la realidad los coj**** de hacerle eso a Putin, jajaja). Y cómo Diabo... ha hecho un poco de Freddie Kruger en pesadilla en Elm Street, metiéndose en la habitación de la madre de Itami sin ser visto y saliendo sin ser visto, cómo un fantasma. Nada parece evitar que la asesine, pero ya he dicho... que al final habrá una sorpresa, palabra. ¡Ah! Y espero que la batalla contra el dragón de fuego... y la batalla naval contra el submarino ruso, te hayan encantado. Espero tu próximo comentario con ansias._


	13. Cómo los elefantes en la selva

**Capítulo 12. Cómo los elefantes... en la selva.**

 _ **23 DE ENERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Tianangmeng. Pekín, China. 8:00 AM hora local.**

Lo ha dejado claro a los medios nacionales, controlados y manipulados por un sistema de control y manipulación de la información que roza la perfección... y a los medios extranjeros a los que les suele contar muy poco o nada de la verdad de lo que él, su gobierno y el partido político único que mantiene el poder dictatorial en China, sobre que quiere y porque lo quiere... en referencia a algo muy concreto. Algo que su país cree, desea y ambiciona poseer oficialmente para toda la humanidad... pero en realidad, lo quiere para uso exclusivo único de ellos: del gobierno chino y sus tentáculos de poder, muchas veces, corrompidos hasta la médula. Porque aunque pasen los días, las semanas... y los meses, se ha convertido en una obsesión para el Presidente de la República Popular de China: Tou Tokochou.

No obstante, cómo hombre indudablemente bien educado y culto; formado en las mejores universidades (Harvard, Princeton, Cambridge), no quiere de ninguna manera, conseguir su ambición con bravuconadas, demostraciones desmesuradas de poder militar o simplemente, amenazando a Japón cómo si se tratara de un mero chuleta de barrio metiéndose con el empollón de la escuela. No. Él quiere hacerse con el portal de Ginza y tener acceso a la Región Especial de Japón, de eso no tiene la menor duda. Pero quiere hacerlo... de manera sutil y sin que se note. Poco a poco. Y para eso... quiere meter espías en Alnus. Y los va a meter. Pero...

Con una puntualidad matemática cómo todas las mañanas, el Presidente Tokochou, llega a su despacho presidencial de Tianangmeng, bien vestido con su elegante traje y corbata de alta costura... con el pin con el escudo de la República Popular de China en la solapa del traje, acompañado de los grandes y fornidos guardaespaldas que se quedan tras la puerta presidencial. Allí, ya hay un grupo de gente esperándole. El mismo grupo de gente con el que suele reunirse para hablar del asunto prioritario extraoficialmente para el gobierno chino: la GATE.

Junto al Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, Ji Phei Hang, hay el ministro de exteriores, Lai Shenghue, y dos Generales del PLA o Ejército Popular de Liberación: los dos vice-presidentes de la comisión militar central. (uno del ejército de tierra y un Almirante de la Marina).

"Caballeros... hoy sin duda será un gran día. O cómo dijo el gran maestro Confucio... si ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y no lo haces, entonces estás peor que antes. Pero hoy... todo cambiará." dice tan tranquilo y relajado el Presidente chino, mientras cómo siempre, se sirve una taza de te rojo recién hecho de una delicada y muy cara tetera de porcelana, cuando le responde en el mismo tono el Ministro del MSE, Hang...

"Desde luego, camarada Presidente. Hoy el operativo se pondrá por fin en marcha. De esta forma... la "Región Especial" de Japón, empezará poco a poco... a ser la Región Especial de China. Costará... pero será nuestra." pero entonces, el ministro de exteriores, mucho más precavido, incluso nervioso, replica...

"Eso nos traerá problemas, camarada Presidente. Cabe que le recuerde que hoy mismo parte para Washington y que mañana se verá con el Presidente Dyrrell en la Casa Blanca. No lo encuentro en absoluto prudente hacer esto... el mismo día antes. ¿Y si los Estados Unidos están al corriente?" pregunta sin poder ocultar su inquietud el ministro de exteriores, mientras el Presidente Tokochou, echando un sorbo de su taza de te rojo tan tranquilo, la deja sobre el fino y delicado plato de porcelana y responde...

"No debe preocuparnos lo que sepan o dejen de saber los americanos. No tienen ya las ganas ni la potencia ni la fuerza para inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos internos. Aunque es obvio que esto... forma más bien parte de nuestros asuntos externos." vuelve a decir tan tranquilo el Presidente Tokochou, cuando el General del PLA, altisonante, más bien incluso exaltado, exclama...

"¡Usted lo ha dicho, camarada presidente! ¡Por la FUERZA! Em... disculpe que se lo diga a gritos, camarada Presidente. Pero sigo pensando y lo pienso cada vez más a medida que pasan los días y las semanas... que debemos apoderarnos de la puerta de Japón por la fuerza. Podemos usar a nuestros aliados de Corea del Norte cómo excusa para que estalle el conflicto, intervenimos y así... con una operación de fuerzas paracaidistas y fuerzas especiales sobre Ginza, la puerta por fin será de China! ¡Y por supuesto, sin que el resto del mundo haga nada en nuestra contra!" exclama exaltado el militar chino... siendo visto con desconfianza por el Almirante de la Marina y los dos ministros. El presidente chino, terminándose la taza de te rojo, una vez más, junta sus manos bajo su barbilla, y con una mirada intrigante, espeta...

"Ya se lo advertí, General. Pero es obvio que con usted, las palabras resultan inútiles. Usted sabe perfectamente que en Japón no sólo tendríamos que enfrentar a las propias fuerzas japonesas. Sino también a las estadounidenses asentadas en Japón. Y así... los americanos tendrían la excusa perfecta para involucrar a toda la OTAN y tendríamos a todo occidente más Japón y sus aliados de la Región protegiendo la puerta de Ginza. ¿Se lo tengo que explicar yo o sus conocimientos de geopolítica internacional son tan pobres? Además..." dice el Presidente mirándole por encima del hombro al exaltado General, que se queda mudo, cuando uno de los guardaespaldas del presidente, le pasa al General un fichero con un informe dentro, explicando Tokochou...

"Ya debe saberlo. Pero le refrescaré la memoria, General. Ayer los rusos lo intentaron. Intentaron destruir el portal de Ginza con uno de sus submarinos de ataque sigilosos de última generación. ¿Y que obtuvieron con el uso irracional de la fuerza cómo usted mismo propone? Nada, por supuesto. Los japoneses les esperaban y les dieron una cálida bienvenida. Cabe que le recuerde que las JSDF no son poca cosa, General. Al contrario, no bajan la guardia y se mantienen siempre vigilantes. Añadiendo que..." y entonces, más pálido se queda todavía el General chino, cuando el Presidente, le amenaza de manera muy sutil "Sus salidas de tono últimamente empiezan a ser un poco irritantes. Sabe perfectamente que el Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado le tiene constantemente monitorizado y que si se le ocurre hacer algo fuera de lugar... no dudaremos en trasladarle a otra destinación del oeste del país; o a denigrarle; o por supuesto... espero que su familia no se vea obligada a pagar la bala de su ejecución. Me entiende... verdad, General?" acaba diciendo todo intrigante y amenazando sin embudos a su propio General, dejando a éste mudo y con la cara pálida y al Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, sonriendo un tanto malévolo por las palabras de su Presidente. Y al final, el General del PLA...

"Eee... em... yo... creo que tengo cosas que hacer. Los... los preparativos de su vuelo y la escolta. Si... si me disculpan, caballeros." y él y el otro militar, acaban yéndose con el rabo entre las piernas, más bien acojonados de que la Seguridad Nacional del Estado, les haga pagar muy caro sus salidas de tono y sus ideas extremas.

"No puedo contar con unas fuerzas armadas de verdad y la consecuencia es que debo aguantar a verdaderos gorilas que parecen sacados de los tiempos de la Revolución Cultural de Mao. De todas formas, para esto no los necesito... por ahora. … Ministro Hang. ¿Hoy... empieza el operativo previsto?" pregunta Tokochou intrigante al jefe de sus servicios secretos.

"Sí, camarada Presidente. Está todo a punto. Y debo decirle... que no meteremos a uno sólo de nuestros hombres. Sino... a tres. Necesitamos que se puedan cubrir las espaldas unos a otros y que, cómo no... eviten en todo momento llamar la atención de las autoridades japonesas. Porque obviamente... estarán en la boca del lobo. Y además... ya tenemos a un cuarto hombre, uno de nuestros mejores Hackers, investigando cuales son las medidas de seguridad informáticas de la puerta. Una vez consigamos toda la información necesaria..." acaba diciendo el Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, con una mueca en la cara, es cortado por Tokochou, en el mismo tono, diciendo "Podremos negociar con los japoneses cara a cara, o mejor dicho... convencerles de que no tienen escapatoria y que deben librar la puerta a las Naciones Unidas."

"No obstante, camarada presidente..." le llama la atención Hang reflexivo, diciendo "No puedo dejar de sentir cierta inquietud por si los servicios de Seguridad e Inteligencia japoneses saben algo. Aunque también es verdad... que no son perfectos ni mucho menos. Y aprovecharemos precisamente esa ventaja a nuestro favor para hacerlo. … Para infiltrarnos en... Base Alnus." termina diciendo visiblemente confiado el Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, que obviamente, cree al igual que creyó Dyrrell tiempo atrás, o cómo ahora creyó Zurikov, que las fuerzas de seguridad japonesas no están a la altura de semejante desafío. Pero Tokochou...

"¿De veras?" pregunta intrigante y elegante el presidente chino, añadiendo "Usted cree que los japoneses no nos detectarán y que podremos seguir adelante sin problemas. Pero cómo dijo también el maestro confucio, "El hombre superior actúa antes de hablar, y después habla de acuerdo a sus acciones." En otras palabras, que ellos hablan muy poco... pero actúan mucho. Y no me ha garantizado hasta ahora que los servicios de inteligencia japoneses, sean civiles o militares, no estén ya enterados. … ¿Me lo puede garantizar?" acaba preguntando Tokochou con mirada intrigante hacia el jefe de los servicios secretos, que en el mismo tono, responde...

"Por supuesto, Camarada Presidente. La operación "Dragón de Tierra Roja" empezará hoy a las trece cero cero horas, hora local de Japón. Nuestros tres hombres entrarán dentro del grupo de turistas internacional que tiene prevista su entrada a esa hora para la visita guiada por las instalaciones. En el momento oportuno... se separarán del grupo y empezarán a actuar. Esta misma noche enviarán el primer informe de situación. De esta forma, tendremos el amplio reconocimiento de cuales y cómo son las instalaciones de Base Alnus." acaba diciendo con una mueca confiada en la cara el Ministro Hang. Y juntando una vez más sus manos bajo su barbilla, y con una mirada segura, el Presidente chino, espeta, con una risa intrigante entre dientes...

"mhmhmh... muy bien, querido amigo. Una vez nuestros espías obtengan las pruebas esenciales, cuando me reúna con Morita en el Kantei a mi regreso de Washington, se lo diré a la cara y entonces... Japón deberá abandonar de una vez por todas su egoísmo trasnochado del siglo XX y dejar paso a la verdadera potencia asiática y mundial del siglo XXI. … China."

Tou Tokochou parece muy seguro y confiado, incluso demasiado, de que su propia conspiración de infiltrar espías en Alnus, funcione a la perfección. Su plan es simple: con la información amplia que obtengan sus infiltrados, conocer todas las posiciones, puntos débiles, defensas, todo, de base Alnus... y de esta manera, en un cercano encuentro entre los mandatarios de las dos naciones asiáticas, China y Japón, la primera presione con que lo saben todo y que lo publicarán en sus medios para todo el mundo si... no traspasan el control de la puerta a la ONU. Es decir, que es una conspiración eminentemente política: un chantaje de un país a otro. Pero Tokochou, cosa que el ministro Hang si sospecha y teme, es que los servicios de inteligencia japoneses, concretamente la PSIA, ayudando además al cuartel de Inteligencia de Defensa o DIH y a la comandancia de Inteligencia Militar de las JGSDF, Japón sabe perfectamente y en el más estricto silencio, de los planes de China. Lo que ninguno de los dos bandos sabe... es que la operación se va a complicar un "poco".

 _ **CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Comedor de Base Alnus. Región Especial de Japón. 1:00 PM hora local.**

Los demás se le han quedado mirando sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, porque él, aunque sea un hombre, y un hombre grandote y muy fuerte, cuando se trata de llenarse el estómago, siempre parece que tenga que comer no para dos, sino para tres. Y el cuenco de su plátera de comida con su ración del menú del día para las tropas españolas, macarrones gratinados con bechamel, está llena hasta arriba, formando un pequeño montículo. Porque ya es sabido que el sargento Aitor Aiguren y su bien entrenada y fornida musculatura necesitan muchas calorías para estar bien nutrida. Y tras andar un rato entre las mesas del gran comedor donde hay centenares de tropas de los cuatro países de la coalición comiendo, donde según el país, tienen un menú diferente (los japoneses arroz al curry, los franceses una ensalada nizarda, y los chilenos una chuleta de carne acompañada de ensalada a la chilena con tomate y cebolla.

Lo normal sería que cada país se pusiera en su sitio y ya está... pero en Base Alnus, no es así. Todo el mundo come mezclado. Gentes de diferentes países y diferentes culturas, charlan entre ellos y van conociéndose los unos a los otros. Cosa que a Aitor, un tipo sin duda amigable y siempre de buen humor, le gusta y mucho el buen ambiente que se respira. Cuando por fin llega a su mesa... y se da cuenta que la mezcla allí aun es mayor. Tuka está comiendo con ellos al lado de Isabel, con quien ya la ve casi cómo su hermana mayor de la que aprende nuevas cosas cada día. También Mari Kurokawa comiendo al lado de Xavier Roig... gracias a lo cual, el teniente catalán está sin ninguna duda con muchos mejores ánimos. Y esperándole al lado de su silla... Shino Kruibayashi, quien ve a Aitor cómo su entrenador personal y puede que cómo un amigo.

"¡Shino! ¡Caguen la ostia! Qué haces aquí, pues? No me vengas ahora pidiendo consejos de alterofilia, joer. Que tengo el plato lleno hasta el recopón y me lo quiero comer, antes que se hiele." dice con su dicharachero hablar habitual el sargento vasco, mientras se sienta en su silla al lado de Kuribayashi, y se pone a comer, mirándole la sargento japonesa con cara irónica, diciendo "¿En serio te vas a comer todo eso tú solo? Ya sé que haces mucho ejercicio, pero no te pasas un poco?" dice la japonesa, que a pesar de su famosa fuerza, por su baja estatura come lo normal, cuando le responde Xavier con sarcasmo "Eso es que no le conoces, sargento Kruibayashi. Hoy tiene el hambre normal, pero cuando tiene hambre de verdad, puede pedirse el doble de eso. Y con todo, siempre quema todas las calorías y a la noche, vuelve a repetir. Por eso hay noches en que nadie puede dormir con él. Seguro que las noches que duerme con su mujer no cena nada, porque si no..." acaba diciendo sarcástico el teniente español, y pregunta Shino extrañada "¿Y eso por qué?", saltando Aitor sonrojado "¡Tse! ¡No se lo digas, Xavier! ¡Que me da vergüenza!"

"Jijiji. El que. ¿No quieres que sepan el problema que tienes cuando estás dormido... con tus ensordecedores pedos?" acaba diciendo en broma Xavier, sumándose el cabo Manolo Buenaventura a su lado "Ya te digo, pisha. Que hace una semana, de noshe, tuvimo que abri la ventana de la "sonora fragancia" que dejaste por toda la habitación. El cabo Kurata casi se ahogó el pobre, jajaja" dice riendo Manolo y provocando que Aitor ponga una ridícula cara de vergüenza, cómo diciendo _ahora me tomarán por un gorrino, que vergüenza_ cuando el susodicho Takeo Kurata, acompañado de Itami, Ren y el cabo chileno Diego Rios.

"¿Habláis de mi? Qué he hecho." dice todo simpático el joven japonés de cabello oscuro y ojos azul oscuro... provocando que Shino se sonroje y desvíe la mirada, nerviosa, en cuando le ve.

"No, niño. Hablabamó del pedazo bestia de Aitor, que se tira unos pedo de nosche que ni el disparo de nuestros cañones Santa Bárbara de 155." espeta bromista el cabo andaluz, sumándose Xavier, entre risas "Jajaja, sí, ya te digo. Lo dice porque tu mismo, Kurata, duermes en la litera de al lado y te tragaste entera su flatulencia, jajaja." exclama Xavier echándose a Reir... y siendo mirada con sonrisa cariñosa por Mari, que se alegra de que esté de mucho mejor humor que hace sólo unas horas.

"¡Vagh, dejadme en paz, joer! Esa noche... comí un poco más de lo normal." dice haciéndose el estrecho cuando le replica Isabel haciendo su papel de doctora "Eso te pasa por comer demasiado y demasiado pesado por las noches, Aitor. Las cenas tienen que ser más ligeras tanto en la cantidad cómo en el tipo de comida. Una ensalada por ejemplo te sentaría mucho mejor." cuando se le suma Mari, haciendo el mismo papel de doctora "Estoy de acuerdo. La cena tiene que ser ligera y baja en calorías, que sea de fácil digestión. Así dormirá mejor y no despertará a los demás hombres de la habitación con sus flatulencias descontroladas. Se lo digo porque a veces, a Shino también le pasa."

Kuribayashi, también muerte de vergüenza, se levanta golpeando con sus manos sobre la mesa, exclamando "¡Oye! ¡Se suponía que era un secreto entre nosotras! ¡Por qué has tenido que soltarlo!?" exclama avergonzada, cuando Itami le suelta una puya en broma "¿Secreto? Todos los barracones tienen las ventanas abiertas de noche. Y cuando oímos de madrugada cómo si alguien intentará tocar un trombón en el barracón de las mujeres, ya sabemos que eres tú, Shino. Jijiji"

"¡Aaaagghh! ¡Parad ya, que no quiero que lo sepa!" exclama sonrojada y avergonzada la bajita y tetona sargento japonesa, cuando se suma... Ren, diciendo con aires de superioridad...

"Aaaahhh... así que aun tienes problemas de gases después de tanto tiempo, Kuribayashi?" haciendo que Shino, levante la mirada hacia Ren, al darse cuenta que recuerda esa voz... de su época de recluta, años atrás.

"¿? ¿Ren? ¿Ren Schmidt? Ooohhh... no, por favor. Otra vez no. No me digas que... te han destinado aquí. Por qué." acaba diciendo con la cara azul del horror, cuando Kurata le pregunta a Itami en voz baja "Oye. ¿Me lo parece a mi... o entre estas dos hay mal ambiente?" y Itami, mirándose la escena con cara aburrida, le responde "Digamos que tuvieron sus roces en sus inicios cómo reclutas. Eran las típicas rivales que siempre se estaban soltando puyas una a la otra, compitiendo entre ellas hasta por las cosas más absurdas y provocando que el "viejo" las obligara a entrenar a parte de los demás con nulo éxito, porque tenían más aguante y fuerza que cualquier hombre. Además, Ren siempre se estaba burlando del gran defecto de Shino."

"¿? ¿Su gran defecto? ¿Cual si puede saberse?" pregunta Kurata sin entenderlo, y le responde Itami aun con cara aburrida "Por lo que nunca la han aceptado en las fuerzas especiales. Por sus pechos demasiado grandes." cuando Ren, rememorando sus tiempos de recluta, le suelta una puya a Shino, haciéndose la presumida "Sí, Itami. A mi me aceptaron en un programa especial de entrenamiento en fuerzas especiales en las KSK del Bundeswehr durante un año. Y en buena parte fue, a parte de mis innegables buenas cualidades, porque TENGO UN CUERPO NORMAL. No de muñeca hinchable cómo otras." dice mirando de reojo toda presumida a Shino, que se levanta de su silla mirando enfadada a Ren, apretando los dientes.

"Jejeje. Vamos, Ren... déjalo ya, vale? No quiero que desates la furia de Shino en pleno comedor. Ya me han recortado el sueldo demasiadas veces y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar, entendido?" acaba diciendo Itami con estúpida cara circunstancias, respondiendo la capitana germano-alemana "Tranquilo, no diré nada más. Tengo que irme a llamar a casa. Ahora allí mi padre ya debe de estar levantado. Es muy madrugador."

"¿? ¿Tu padre?" dice Itami sin entenderlo, cuando lo recuerda "Aaaahhh... sí, es verdad. Tu madre es japonesa, de Kioto. Y tu padre es alemán. Aunque no recuerdo de donde exactamente." respondiéndole Ren "Él nació en la antigua Alemania del este. En Dresden. Pero cuando cayó el muro de Berlín se marchó a Munich. Ahora está viviendo ahí junto a mi madre. De vez en cuando vienen a Japón." acaba diciendo tan tranquila... siendo en realidad una mentida, porque...

"Pues entonces no le hagas esperar y ve a hablar con él. Le dices gutenmoken o cómo se diga en alemán, jajaja" dice Itami divertido, replicando Ren igualmente divertida "Se dice guten morgen, Itami. No te esfuerces, capitán. Sabes tanto de alemán cómo Shino de tallas de sujetador. Porque nunca encuentra la suya, jajaja." dice soltando de nuevo una puya con cara burlona hacia Shino, que con estúpida cara de cabreo, espeta "¡DEJÁ DE BURLARTE DE MIS PECHOS! ¡Lárgate y que no te vuelva a ver cerca de mi, pesadilla alemana!"

"Vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas así, Shino. ¿Aun sigues resentida conmigo porque yo si entré en las Fuerzas Especiales y tú no? Por mucho que entrenes, mientras sigas teniendo ese enorme par de melones delante, nunca te aceptarán en los Rangers. Y lo sabes. Acepta la realidad y ya está." dice Ren incluso con cierta seriedad, pero Shino, enfadada e incluso indignada, le replica "¡LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ! ¡Y que no te vuelva a ver, me oyes!?"

"Vale, de acuerdo." responde Ren tan tranquila. "Hasta luego todo el mundo." y acaba marchándose, gritándole Itami "¡Recuerda que tenemos pendiente tomarnos una cerveza en la taberna de Delilah! ¿Está noche!?" pero Ren... andando con prisas, parece no haberle oído, extrañando a Itami, cuando se fija en Kurata, que va con el cabo chileno, Diego Ríos. "¿? Eh, Kurata. ¿Tú y el cabo chileno vais a alguna parte?" pregunta Itami con indisímulada curiosidad a su amigo Otaku, que le responde...

"Ah... nada. Sólo le acompaño a la oficina de correos de la base a buscar un paquete que le ha llegado para él desde su casa de Chile. Una parte de su colección de DVD de ciencia ficción. Cómo dentro de poco pondrán en servicio un pequeño cine en Alnus..." y es decirlo, y todos se quedan pasmados... menos Tuka, que no ha entendido nada.

"¿Cine? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algo de comer o... no, no me lo digas! ¡Es algo de música!" exclama Tuka toda contenta intentando adivinar de que se trata, pero el cabo chileno Diego Ríos, se lo explica "No, jovencita. En realidad... es... son historias en imágenes y movimiento. Cómo si leyeras un libro... pero con imágenes que se mueven. ¿Entiendes?" pero se da cuenta que Tuka no ha entendido nada, porque se ha quedado con estúpida cara de muñeco, pensando el joven cabo chileno con cara de circunstancias _Por qué me molesto en intentar explicar lo que es el cine a gente que cree que hasta un cepillo de dientes eléctrico es obra de magia._

"Bueno... yo y el "cabo friki" nos vamos. Hasta luego, capitán." dice Kurata saludando a Itami y marchándose con Diego... que se despide haciendo el saludo trekki, causando que Tuka una vez más, toda extrañada "Papá. ¿Ese saludo que ha hecho con la mano... es cómo lo hacen en Chile?" dice Tuka muy extrañada, pero a Itami, cogiéndole la risa, exclama "Jajajaja. No, Tuka. Es el saludo "trekki". Es que el cabo Diego Ríos es un fan de Star Trek."

Y una vez más, Tuka, se queda con estúpida cara de muñeco, sin entender nada, cuando volviendo a ponerse normal, dice "De todas formas... pensaba que hoy sólo hablaríamos de la batalla de ayer con los dos dragones de fuego. ¡Fue espectacular! ¡Esas cuatro varas mágicas que lanzaron los pájaros de hierro de Francia fueron alucinantes! ¡La fuerza de las explosiones me empujó para atrás y me daban mucho calor a la cara! ¡Aunque Lelei me dijo después que no era magia para mi fue cómo si lo fuese! ¡Fue una verdadera pasada!" dice toda alegre, pero se da cuenta que a los demás, fruncen el ceño, porque no fue un recuerdo agradable, explicando Xavier "Eso díselo a los pilotos de los cazas y de los helicópteros que no tuvieron que hacer más que lanzar los misiles y largarse. Pero los que tuvieron que enfrentar al monstruo cara a cara y más de una vez casi nos chamusca, fuimos nosotros. Preferimos no recordarlo demasiado." diciendo enseguida Itami con estúpida cara de circunstancias "Estoy de acuerdo. Los pilotos siempre se llevan la gloria, pero los marrones nos los tenemos que tragar nosotros, la infantería."

"¿? Oye, Tuka... y Lelei y Rory? ¿No han venido contigo?" pregunta extrañado Itami a la joven elfa rubia, que responde "Pues... no lo sé. Han dicho que vendrían luego porque Lelei quería hablar con Rory de algo."

Itami se queda pensativo... y entonces da un sobresalto al darse cuenta de algo: que Lelei quiera hablarle a Rory de lo que pasó en el despacho del General Hazama con el shock que sufrió cuando vio aquella vieja pistola. La que Itami determinó que estaba fabricada en 1970.

Afuera, en la zona de los barracones de los refugiados, mientras niños juegan por ahí y el soldado Wataru Katsumoto hace la guardia...

"Lelei, dime de una vez de que va esto. Es la hora de comer, tengo hambre, y me gustaría probar un poco de los platos de cada país. Dime que quieres" exclama la apóstol de Emroy molesta con Lelei, que efectivamente, quiere decirle algo, y se lo dice, espetando la joven maga "¿De verdad sigues sin recordar nada? Haz un esfuerzo. Es importante." le pide Lelei incluso más seria de lo que es habitual en ella, extrañándose Rory aun más "El que, no te entiendo. No sé ni de que me hablas."

Lelei acaba echando un suspiro de preocupación, entristeciéndose un poco, y dice "Lo siento. Es que... yo provoqué que te pasará aquello. Y desde que volví de Rondel no he podido parar de pensarlo."

"Pensar el que." espeta Rory sin haberlo pillado, cuando Lelei alza la mirada, y se lo dice con mirada decidida "Creo que debería volver a esa cueva de Rondel. Y con todos vosotros. Sólo cogí unos pocos de los objetos que encontré allí. Pero había muchos más. Incluso... lo que en el mundo tras la puerta llaman "fotografías". Y... me pareció verte en una de ellas." acaba diciendo Lelei aun más seria, dejando a Rory sin entender nada, pero tampoco sin tomárselo en serio.

"¿Queeeee? Desde luego hoy estás demasiado chistosa, Lelei. No pienso ir a ninguna cueva oscura y profunda a buscar nada. No me gusta meterme en los dominios de Hardy y ahora lo único que quiero es ir a comer. ¿Te vienes?" y Lelei, suspirando con los ojos cerrados, responde "Sí, claro. Vamos." dice con cara preocupada, llamando la atención de Rory, que al final...

"Aaaaggghhh... está bien, está bien. Iré contigo a esa cueva de Rondel. Esta vez te acompañaremos todos. Y por supuesto, el tonto de Itami, también." dice sonriendo confiada a Lelei, que devolviéndole una sonrisa de alivio, responde "Gracias. Pero no sé si tú..."

"¿? Yo, que." dice extrañada la apóstol de Emroy y Lelei, callándoselo para si misma, dice "Nada. Vamos a comer."

Ambas acaban marchándose para el comedor a comer... siendo observadas desde lejos por el General Hazama desde la ventana del despacho del barracón de mando de Alnus, a través de la rejilla de la persiana metálica. En el despacho del General japonés, éste se encuentra con Yanagida, plantado tras suyo.

"Cuando será el momento de decírselo, teniente." pregunta todo serio Hazama de espaldas al teniente Yanagida, que responde "Francamente, no lo sé, señor. De todas formas... Itami ya acertó en lo de la antigüedad de la pistola. Lo que no me esperaba del informe de la Policía Científica sobre los objetos que trajo Lelei... es que son completamente auténticos. Y que efectivamente... tienen más de 45 años de antigüedad." dice seriamente el teniente de pronunciado flequillo con gafas.

"Y los resultados de los análisis de las muestras de sangre y tejidos que se le extrajeron a Rory Mercury... ¿Se sabe ya algo?" vuelve a preguntar el General al teniente, que responde "No, señor. Los resultados definitivos aun tardarán una semana más. De todas formas... he hablado con el centro de investigación especial en Osaka que se encarga de ello por teléfono y, francamente... no saben que pensar. Están completamente boquiabiertos. Aunque me han insinuado... que de fantástico o "divino", nada de nada. Que podría haber sido... obra de laboratorio. … Ingeniería Genética, señor."

Hazama, se gira hacia Yanagida, extrañado de verdad, espetando "¿De veras creen eso? Aunque... visto lo visto... la información que nos han transmitido desde la PSIA es... ya no sé que pensar. Por eso debo decidir si hay que ocultárselo o si deben saberlo." dice el General visiblemente preocupado... mirando la fotografía en una carpeta con el sello "top secret" en ella... que contiene, entre otras muchas cosas... la famosa fotografía de 1971 en Laos, de dos tipos con uniforme de Marines rodeando a una niña idéntica en todo (salvo en la ropa) a Rory Mercury. "¿Acaso habremos estado viviendo un engaño hasta ahora?" se pregunta muy serio Hazama, pero Yanagida le responde...

"No lo sé, señor. Pero opino que ocultárselo será un error. Lo sabrán por su cuenta tarde o temprano. Además, no podemos saberlo mientras lo que provocó que a Rory le pasara aquello, sea un misterio para nosotros. Y para saberlo... podemos contar con mi colega chileno, el capitán Felipe Andrés Cristiano." dice Yanagida serio, preguntando Hazama con cierto desconcierto "¿Con el capitán Cristiano? Un momento... ahora que lo menciona... el capitán cristiano es también psicólogo militar, cierto?"

"Si señor. Y no sólo eso." responde seriamente Yanagida, que explica "Dentro del Ejército de Chile es conocido cómo su mejor experto en hipnosis clínica, señor. Lo he hablado con el capitán chileno esta misma mañana y se ha mostrado dispuesto a aceptar a Rory cómo su paciente. Es más. Dice que por muy semi-diosa que sea, ve en ella, en su comportamiento, actitud en la vida y en sus gestos faciales... que algo no funciona del todo bien en ella. En otras palabras... que en el fondo, Rory es también un ser humano cómo cualquier otro."

Hazama, echa un profundo suspiro de preocupación... y sopesándolo por un instante... toma una decisión, ordenando "Muy bien, teniente. En ese caso... organízelo todo y ya sabe que le toca. Informe al capitán Itami de lo del informe de la Policía científica... y de que vamos a someter a Rory a una sesión de hipnosis clínica para poder sonsacarle sus recuerdos de su mente, a ver si averiguamos el origen de todo esto."

"Señor... no se descuida de algo?" pregunta un tanto extrañado Yanagida, y con una sonrisa confiada, Hazama le responde "No se haga el sorprendido, teniente. Ya sabemos perfectamente lo de los espías chinos que hoy mismo entrarán en Alnus. Desgraciadamente no sabemos cómo lo harán. Pero los de la PSIA les siguen muy de cerca y les detendrán en el momento oportuno. Dejémoslo en sus manos."

El General Hazama tiene motivos para sentirse tranquilo en este último aspecto, el de la conspiración china. Y es que efectivamente, la PSIA los tiene seguidos y bien vigilados a distancia muy prudencial y con la más absoluta discreción. Espías que justo en este instante, están entrando en un autocar turístico por la puerta de Ginza. Aunque... no entre los turistas, sino...

Lo que si le preocupa... son los resultados del análisis de la policía científica de los objetos que trajo Lelei de la famosa cueva de Rondel. Cueva a la que puede que muy pronto, Lelei, está vez acompañada de todos los demás, vuelvan a investigar más a fondo. Y de saber... que provocó exactamente lo que le pasó a Rory al ver aquella vieja pistola... y si tiene relación con la famosa y muy misteriosa fotografía tomada en Laos en 1971. Lo que Hazama tampoco sabe aun, aunque puede que pronto lo sepan... es la informadora del Bundeswehr que tienen metida en base Alnus y que con lo de "llamar a sus padres en Alemania"... cuando en realidad estos viven en Japón, en realidad ha enviado un nuevo informe confidencial por lenguaje cifrado por conversación telefónica a Alemania. Mensaje que rápidamente...

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Cancillería Federal o _Bundeskanzleramt_. Berlín, Alemania. 8:10 AM hora local**

La información que han estado esperando durante más de una semana, por fin ha llegado al mando de Inteligencia del Bundeswehr, el MAD. El último parte de información se ha retrasado más de lo habitual. Aunque cuando han leído los motivos... su sorpresa ha sido mayúscula, y más con la fotografía tomada con un móvil adjunta que lo demuestra: la de los dos dragones de fuego negros abatidos y chamuscados, ya muertos. La información es impresa en hojas de papel, depositada en un carpeta plastificada y se le pone el sello de _Streng Geheim. Stufe 1_. Desde el cuartel del Bundeswehr, el coche oficial _BMW Serie 7_ negro conducido por un chófer, lleva al General Heins Gatenau, hasta la sede oficial del Canciller alemán, el Bundeskanzleramt, enorme y ultramoderno edifico contiguo al Reichstag, donde el gobernante de la nación más prospera y hasta incluso poderosa de Europa, el Canciller de Alemania, Herr Frederick Von Kleihart, le espera en su enorme y moderno despacho presidencial. En cuando el General alemán, embutido en su uniforme gris con boina militar roja en la cabeza, luciendo sus galones y la cruz (que no de hierro) en la solapa del uniforme, entra en el despacho, y ambos hombres se quedan a solas...

"Señor Canciller. Le traigo el último informe de nuestra agente en base Alnus. Se ha retrasado por más de dos días. Pero su justificación lo vale sobradamente." dice el recto y estirado General alemán, entregándole la susodicha carpeta al Canciller... que se queda sin duda boquiabierto en cuando la abre.

"Cielos santo... entonces los monstruos, deidades, y demás cosas fantásticas que dicen existir tras la puerta de Ginza... son reales. Increíble. Es cómo si fuese un mundo sacado de la mitología germánica o escandinava." dice el canciller alemán sin poder ocultar su impresión. Ojeando y leyendo con atención por un rato, siendo observado atentamente por el General Gatenau... hasta que, cerrando la carpeta y dejándole de golpe sobre su mesa, el Canciller...

"Bien... muy bien. Los ciudadanos extranjeros, entre los cuales hay ciudadanos alemanes... dos turistas alemanes en París; un empresario alemán en Santiago de Chile y... uno de nuestros agentes del BND en Madrid. Según dice nuestra informadora, ya se sabe su paradero, pero... aun no han podido actuar debido al imprevisto de estos dos monstruos. Espero que le recuerden a la capitana Schmidt, o... debería decir a la agente B-8, que se asegure de participar en el operativo, encontrar a nuestro hombre y... asegurarse que éste no diga nada. De lo contrario, si los españoles se enterasen que teníamos a un espía infiltrado cómo funcionario en su ministerio de defensa, tendremos un serio problema diplomático con ellos. Y por supuesto... que la capitana Schmidt tampoco diga ni revele nada a los japoneses ni demás naciones presentes en Alnus." acaba advirtiendo muy seriamente el Canciller al General, que responde...

"No se preocupe, señor. Ella es de nuestra total confianza y lealtad. No fracasará, se lo aseguro." dice todo serio y recto el General, cuando el Canciller, levantándose de su butaca ante su mesa de cristal, se pone a mirar las vistas del Bundestag y la gran plaza Königsplatz, para decir seriamente, de espaldas al General...

"Esta operación es extremadamente delicada para nosotros, General. Si nos descubren, y hay posibilidades de que los japoneses lo hagan... entonces usted y yo nos veríamos obligados a dimitir. Todo porque mi antecesor en el cargo metió espías alemanes en ministerios clave de los gobiernos de los países del sur de Europa, para comprobar que cumplen lo que la Troika les ordena. Incluso siendo países amigos y aliados de la OTAN y de la Unión Europea. Sería un auténtico escándalo para ellos si se descubriese. Que piensa usted, General." dice preocupado sin apartar la mirada del gran ventanal de su despacho, y el General le responde...

"No lo sé, señor Canciller. Mi obligación y deber es cumplir órdenes. No hacer juicios de valores que no me competen. Eso es trabajo de la política, la diplomacia y la prensa." dice todo serio y estirado el General alemán.

"Aaaaggghhh... cierto, General. Lo olvidaba." dice cansado el Canciller, sentándose de nuevo en su butaca, al lado del mástil con las banderas alemana y de la Unión Europea, diciendo seriamente "Envíe este mensaje a la capitana Schmidt. Que siga cómo hasta ahora, cumpliendo sus obligaciones cómo capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales japonesas. Pero... que esté atenta a las informaciones que la inteligencia militar japonesa y de los franceses, españoles y chilenos, averigüen del paradero de todos los desaparecidos. El resto... ya sabe que hay que hacer. ¿Está claro?" dice advirtiendo seriamente al General, que poniéndose firme y saludando, exclama "¡Si, señor!" y se marcha, dejando solo al Canciller, que inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, piensa " _Los japoneses lo descubrirán. O puede que... ya lo hayan descubierto. Y si hablan, entonces los problemas para Alemania se multiplicarán. Espero que el otro agente que tenemos ahí bajo mis órdenes directas cumpla su función sin que la capitana Ren le descubra. Porque de lo contrario..."_

Parece que el Canciller alemán, ha desvelado los motivos por los que Alemania tiene a una informadora metida en las fuerzas japonesas en Alnus, a la capitana Ren Schmidt: rescatar a un agente de los servicios secretos alemanes que fue capturado por las fuerzas de Zorzal en su ataque a Madrid y ahora deben rescatar y custodiar para evitar que este charle nada a los países de la coalición de liberación de Alnus. Pero lo que el Canciller también tiene en mente, y en marcha, incluso a la sombra de su propio ejército y su informadora en las Fuerzas Especiales japonesas... es a un hombre bajo sus órdenes directas dentro de Base Alnus... que se encargará de su agente de inteligencia capturado. En otras palabras: para que se lo cargue y no hable nunca más. ¿Ren se dará cuenta y lo evitará? ¿A tales extremos ha llegado el Canciller alemán para evitar que el escándalo que le costará el cargo se destape? ¿O puede que hayan más motivos detrás? Sea cómo sea, Ren tiene una misión que cumplir, sin saber que alguien tiene órdenes de impedírselo, pero... puede que haya una sorpresa. 

_**EN EL MISMO**_ **INSTANTE**

 **Italica, Capital del Imperio Reconstituido. 3:30 PM hora local**

Cómo si de una brigada de barrenderos municipales tras un concierto o unas fiestas populares se tratara, los restos de los dos Dragones de fuego, lo que ha quedado de ellos, debe ser limpiado de enfrente Italica. Muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad han ido a mirar por una incontenible curiosidad, ya que durante la batalla, se les pidió que se quedaran en sus casas y no salieran por nada del mundo. Pero ahora, fuerzas de ingenieros de la coalición, han traído palas, grúas y excavadoras desde Alnus para proceder a su desmantelamiento. Al mediodía, la emperatriz Piña en persona, ha asistido a observar cómo, haciendo uso de explosivos, vuelan los restos del dragón en pedazos más pequeños... y cómo muchos de los soldados y otras personas con trajes NVQ, inspeccionan de muy cerca los restos de la bestia, recogiendo muestras y más muestras de los Dragones de Fuego.

Pero en este preciso instante, algo acontece en Palacio. Porque la Emperatriz Piña, cómo tal, tiene también que atender a sus asuntos de gobierno. Y la emperatriz, no sólo debe escuchar a sus consejeros, sino sobre todo... liderar la situación y que los demás reinos y sobre todo, el Imperio rebelde de Zorzal, sea consciente que ella domina la situación en su esfera de poder.

En la gran sala imperial del Palacio de Italica, presidida por los dos grandes tronos, de los cuales solo uno está ocupado, el de la emperatriz, ésta se encuentra reunida con los consejeros de su gobierno, plantados ante ella: el barón Casel, el conde Cicero La Martos, así cómo la jovencita pero un año después no tan niña Sherry Tyueli, y dos de las Caballeros de la Rosa, Bozes y Beefeater. También hay cuatro de los "hombres de verde": Kengun, Tomita, Flaviant y Raul... más la que es la embajadora de Japón en el Imperio Reconstituido, Reiko Shirayuri. Piña, sentada en su trono...

"Me alegro de que hayáis llegado todos a tiempo. Os habría convocado hace muchos días. Pero por culpa del Dragón de Fuego... hasta ahora no ha sido posible." dice visiblemente preocupada Piña, cuando habla el barón Casel...

"Majestad Piña. Usted se parece a su padre en muchas cosas. Y él nunca nos llamaba por cualquier cosa. Entiendo que tanto yo cómo Cicero estamos aquí por algo más que una simple preocupación vuestra, majestad." acaba diciendo todo serio el barón del que podría llamarse presidente del gobierno de Piña, respondiendo la emperatriz "Usted parece preocupado. Pero yo realmente estoy preocupada. Mi gran obsesión no es derrotar al Imperio Rebelde de mi hermano Zorzal. Sino que prevalezca la paz. No me puedo quitar de la cabeza el shock que sufrió mi padre cuando vio el poder de las armas del otro lado de la puerta de Alnus. Y cómo vos, coronel Flaviant... le dijisteis que las hay incluso más poderosas. Mucho... más poderosas." dice visiblemente preocupada.

"Y dije la verdad, majestad." dice el alto y corpulento coronel de fuerzas aerotransportadas francés con sus gafas de sol Ray Ban aviator de espejo, diciendo "Utilizamos las armas justas y necesarias para acabar con esos monstruos. Y eso es porque no necesitábamos armas más potentes que esa. Que... también las tenemos, majestad. Aunque esas ya son más bien... para cuando el mundo enloquezca. Cosa que esperamos nunca pase." acaba diciendo con una mueca en la cara Flaviant, cuando con sus bromas altisonantes, Raul espeta "Vagh, ya estáis los gabachos presumiendo de vuestros pepinos nucleares. Si hasta intentasteis colar uno aquí. ¡AAAAHHH! ¡JODER!" exclama con el pie dolorido... porque Kengun acaba de pegarle un pisotón para que se calle, dejando a los demás extrañados.

"¡Ejem! Discúlpele, majestad." dice Kengun educado, explicando "Lo que mi colega español el coronel Guzmán dice... em... no le haga caso, majestad. Es una extraña broma que dicen en su país, jajaja" dice con cara de circunstancias, disimulando muy mal, y Raul mirándole con estúpida mala cara, cómo diciendo _si si, ahora disimula. Casi me rompes el pie, cabrón._

"Ya. Claro." acaba diciendo Piña volviendo a quedarse inmiscuida en sus pensamientos, cuando habla Shirayuri "Majestad, me permite? Tengo algo que decirle. De parte del ministro Sugawara." y al decirlo la veterana y madura política japonesa, a la jovencita Sherry, se le ilumina la cara.

"¡Aaaahh! ¡De mi amado Koji!? ¡Donde está!? ¿Cuando va a venir a verme!? ¡Hace tanto que no le veo! ¡Todas las noches sueño con él! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de crecer y convertirme en una chica digna de él! ¡Estoy esperando impaciente la noche en que me haga toda una mujer! ¡Seré una gran esposa para él, estoy segura!" acaba diciendo con cara iluminada y ojos más brillantes que unos faros largos, más bien casi de loca, provocando que Shirayuri la mire con estúpida mala cara, pensando _por dios, pero que le ve? Ni que fuera el cantante de los One Direction._

"¿Qué es lo que tiene que informarme, embajadora? ¿Es algo de Grey? No me dirán que ya le han transmitido a Hamilton mi mensaje." acaba diciendo Piña un tanto sorprendida de que en nuestro mundo, las comunicaciones sean instantáneas, respondiéndole Shirayuri "Oh, por supuesto que lo ha recibido, majestad. Le está muy y muy agradecida por permitirle quedarse con Grey en Barcelona mientras lo tengan en tratamiento entre uno y dos meses. Sugawara fue ayer mismo a visitarle al hospital de allí donde lo tienen ingresado. La operación para extirparle el tumor cancerígeno fue todo un éxito y se recupera muy favorablemente. Los médicos creen que sin duda, sobrevivirá. Pero para eso... debe someterse al tratamiento." acaba explicando Shirayuri amablemente, dejando a Piña un tanto más aliviada.

"Aaaggghhh... menos mal" exclama Piña echando un largo suspiro de alivio con los ojos cerrados, para abrirlos y decir seriamente "Gracias por decirme que Grey está bien y que regresará sano y salvo con nosotros. Sólo por esto tengo ahora fuerzas para decíroslo. Aunque tendremos que esperar a que llegue mi padre. Es importante que él esté aquí antes de decirlo." y es terminar de decir la frase... y el padre de Piña, el ex emperador Molt Sol Augusts, entra en escena.

"Así que su majestad me reclama, eh? Pues aquí me tienes, hija. Cumple con tu obligación hacia quien es ahora un súbdito más" acaba diciendo mirando confiado, incluso con orgullo a su hija, la emperatriz, que responde toda seria, porque lo que tiene que decir es importante...

"Tú no eres un súbdito más, padre. Porque de ahora en adelante... quiero que seas el consejero de asuntos del mundo tras la puerta del Imperio Reconstituido." acaba diciendo muy seriamente... dejando a todos de piedra, pero especialmente a su padre, que se queda de piedra por un instante, pero, cerrando los ojos y con una mueca confiada, dice "Sabía que me reservarías algo importante. Por mucho que lo niegues... aun me necesitas. Normalmente me negaría en rotundo y te tiraría de la oreja cómo hacía tu madre cuando eras una niña pequeña y habías hecho alguna travesura. Pero ahora eres una mujer de pies a cabeza. Y eres la emperatriz. Por lo tanto... mi obligación es obedecer tus órdenes... majestad. Acepto mi nuevo cargo." dice postrándose ante su hija... mostrándole un absoluto respeto. Piña, sonriendo con cariño hacia su padre, responde "Sé que lo harás. Gracias... padre." pero volviendo a la seriedad, explica la emperatriz...

"En realidad... ha sido idea de la embajadora Shirayuri. De igual modo que Japón mantiene aquí una embajada... y las nuevas naciones venidas del otro lado de la puerta, puedan abrir las suyas... el Imperio debe tener también su embajada al otro lado de la puerta. De momento... una embajada en Japón." termina de decir con seriedad, dándole grandeza a su declaración, que obviamente, deja a todos en la gran sala imperial, descolocados, hablando entonces Shirayuri...

"En realidad ha sido más bien idea del Ministro Sugawara. Se trata de que su reino, sea reconocido cómo un país independiente y soberano por la mayoría de países de mi mundo. Eso, automáticamente, le dará al imperio una serie de protecciones que lo que llamamos "derecho internacional", otorga, majestad." le explica a Piña sin abandonar su tono educado y diplomático, quedándose la emperatriz pensativa...

"Derecho... internacional..." dice pensativa Piña con la mano en la barbilla, hasta que alza la vista y dice toda decidida "En ese caso, mi convicción debe ser aun mayor. Mi convicción... para reformar y transformar el Imperio... en algo completamente nuevo. Un nuevo Imperio donde todos sus súbditos tengan voz y voto. Donde tengan pan, seguridad, educación, y sobre todo... paz. Quiero erradicar los siglos y siglos de historia de violencia y sed de conquista que han caracterizado al Imperio. Porque he aprendido que aunque conquistes un territorio por la fuerza, sino conquistas el corazón de sus habitantes... lo único que habrás conseguido es conquistar a un nuevo enemigo. Y quiero acabar con eso. Y especialmente vosotros, Casel y Cicero, me ayudaréis a conseguirlo." dice mirándoles muy seriamente a sus dos principales consejeros de gobierno, quienes se postran en señal de respeto hacia su emperatriz, cuando volviendo a reincorporarse derechos, habla Cicero...

"Pero Majestad... sabéis vos muy bien que no podremos emprender reformas políticas, incluso sociales y económicas que sin duda el nuevo Imperio que vos representáis, necesita... mientras estemos en estado de guerra con el Imperio rebelde de vuestro hermano. Sólo cuando la paz en todos los sentidos regrese a nuestro Imperio, el único Imperio... podremos hacer todo eso. Pero hacerlo en tiempos de guerra... resultará muy difícil, majestad. Piénselo bien." dice advirtiendo visiblemente preocupado el barón Cicero, preguntando Piña con pose y voz de mujer poderosa...

"En ese caso... cual es su idea de lo que hay que hacer. Barón Cicero." y éste le responde aun preocupado "Yo soy de la opinión... y lo somos muchos, que lo sepa... que tenemos que hacer lo que usted pide y desea. Llegar a la paz cuanto antes. Y para eso... llegar a un armisticio con el Imperio Rebelde de Zorzal, sería absolutamente necesario. Porque de lo contrario... suerte tenemos de la protección de Japón y sus aliados de Alnus. Pero su fuerza se limita a la defensa. Nunca nos ayudarán a atacar a Zorzal para derrocarle. No me equivoco, verdad, embajadora Shirayuri?" dice preguntando con cierta mala cara hacia la diplomática japonesa, que le responde educada "No, no se equivoca, señor Cicero. Nuestras fuerzas militares y las de nuestros países amigos, sólo pueden actuar conforme si reciben la autorización de sus respectivos gobiernos." acaba de decir seria con su tono diplomático, para exclamar Kengun...

"Nos encantaría intervenir contra ese cerdo... em... disculpe, majestad. Quería decir... contra su hermano y su Imperio rebelde. Pero nosotros y nuestros colegas franceses, españoles y chilenos, tienen una cadena de mando... y esta cadena de mando, también recibe órdenes de sus respectivos gobiernos." cuando se suma Flaviant a la conversación, explicando serio "Y en todos nuestros gobiernos, o al menos, eso dicen en la prensa, no hay voluntad ni ganas de querer empezar una guerra con una tercera nación de este mundo. Están aquí en principio... única y exclusivamente para rescatar a los suyos." cuando entonces, Raul, espeta más bien de coña "Coño, por qué andarse con tantos subterfugios. No quieren meterse porque cualquier operativo militar cuesta mucho, mucho, mucho dinero. No quieren afrontar el gasto de un gran operativo, que aunque lo tengamos y esté preparado para actuar, supondría deshacerse de ese cabrón hijo de la gran AAAAAHHHH! ¡JODER, OTRA VEZ! ¡QUE ME VAS A DEJAR COJO, KENGUN! ¡Joder con el japo de los cojones!" acaba espetando con ridículo enfado, porque Kengún, para que no vuelva a meter la pata, le ha vuelto a pisar el pie, dejando a Piña y los demás con estúpida cara de muñeco, mientras Beefeater, al lado de su novio Kengun, le dice en voz baja a la oreja, en broma "Bien hecho, Shunya. Este español es un bocazas. Gracias." y toda mimosa con su pareja, le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Kengun se sonroje cómo un tomate, diciendo Bozes en voz baja burlona hacia Beefeater "Vaya vaya. ¿Ya lo habéis hecho, eh?" pregunta toda pillina Bozes, y Beefeater, frunciendo el ceño, espeta "Métete en tus asuntos, guapa."

"¡EJEM!" espeta la emperatriz con el ceño fruncido, volviendo todos a prestarle atención, explicando seriamente "Si os he llamado a todos aquí hoy... es para hacer un anuncio de gran importancia. Ya lo había hablado con la embajadora Shirayuri y ella, ha obtenido respuesta hoy mismo de su gobierno. … Dentro de ocho días, y durante toda una semana... voy a emprender visitas oficiales a los cuatro países de la llamada coalición de Liberación. Volveré a Japón, pero también... iré a Chile... y luego a Francia, y finalmente, a España. Porque cómo ya he dicho... ellos también quieren corroborar el mismo tratado de paz entre el Imperio Reconstituido y Japón... y yo también, más que nadie... deseo la paz entre nuestras naciones. Entre nuestros dos... mundos." termina diciendo con gran solemnidad... habiendo dejado a todos boquiabiertos.

"¿Lo ha dicho en serio? Es increíble. Aunque sin duda... parece completamente decidida a hacerlo." dice en voz baja un impresionado Tomita, respondiendo Bozes a su lado disimuladamente "Por supuesto que lo dice en serio. Y lo hará, de eso puedes estar seguro, querido. Conozco a Piña desde que eramos niñas de pañales y si hay algo que no ha cambiado lo más mínimo, es que cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja, hace lo que haga falta hasta conseguirlo. Y por supuesto, si me lo pide... pienso acompañarla. Te pongas cómo te pongas." acaba diciendo tan decidida cómo la emperatriz, y su marido, Akira Tomita, sonriéndole con amor, le dice "Ya lo sé... ya lo sé. El deber es lo primero. Y no me importa. Porque te seguiré amando igual. Bozes..." y la pareja... acaba besándose toda enamorada... tocando Tomita la barriga de Bozes, que ya está en su sexto mes de embarazo... mientras Raul y Flaviant sonríen burlones mirando la escenita romántica, espetando Raul a Kengun y Beefeater "A ver si os decidís vosotros, parejita. Que si es por nosotros, nos os cortéis, eh? ¡Jajajaja!" y Kengun y Beeafter, sonrojados a más no poder y con el ceño fruncido, simplemente se hacen los estrechos... pero en el fondo, sienten que quieren dar el salto en su relación de pareja. Cuando...

"¡EJEM, EJEM!" exclama Piña sin poder ocultar su molestia porque no le hacen ni puñetero caso, acaba volviendo a todos a la seriedad, explicando "Deciros finalmente... que en este viaje, contaré contigo, Bozes. Que tú, Beefeater... serás la nueva comandante de las Caballeros de la Rosa." y al decirlo, la citada, se queda muy sorprendida, pero reafirmándose, exclama "¡Entendido, majestad Piña! ¡Asumiré mi nueva responsabilidad con gran honor! ¡Lo juro!" postrándose ante Piña, que sonriendo confiada "Sé que lo harás, Beefeater. Mientras Grey se recupera de su enfermedad en Barcelona... asumirás esta posición de poder. Y espero que usted, coronel Kengun... la ayude en todo lo que necesite. Y no me refiero solamente al amor, por supuesto" dice Piña traviesa y la pareja, de nuevo, se sonroja y se ponen tímidos, cuando el comandante Raul...

"¡Majestad Piña! Una cosa nada más. Debo informarle que entre hoy y mañana, mis fuerzas de artillería y las acorazadas chilenas, serán reemplazadas por las de la primera unidad de combate acorazada del coronel Naoki Kamo. Mantendrán la vigilancia y seguridad de todo el perímetro en un radio de una docena de kilómetros alrededor de Italica. Nosotros regresamos a Alnus. Un placer haberla conocido y... que lástima que ya esté casado, majestad. En verdad está usted cómo un queso, jajaja!" estalla a reír y una vez más, Kengun le pisa el pie para que no meta la pata con sus comentarios "¡AAAAAHHH! ¡JODER, KENGUN, ME CAGUEN TODO LO QUE SE MENEA, OSTIA! ¡DÉJALO YA! ¡Es que no puedes decírmelo y ya está!? ¡Ya sé que soy quizás un poco demasiado extrovertido para vosotros los japoneses, pero DEJA YA DE PISARME EL PUTO PIE!" le grita Raul ya cabreado de verdad, y Kengun, echando un suspiro de resignación con el ceño fruncido, dice "Aaaagghhh... venga, vámonos. Estás harto de decirme que quieres regresar a Alnus, no? Pues es la hora. Beefeater, vámonos."

Todos los militares se ponen firmes y saludan a Piña, que les devuelve el saludo inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, y se marchan, junto a las dos caballeros de la rosa, por su lado, diciendo entonces la embajadora japonesa Shirayuri...

"Informaré enseguida a Sugawara de la reunión. Estoy segura de que el Primer Ministro Morita la recibirá en el Kantei con mucho gusto, majestad. Y los mandatarios de los demás países, también." y Piña va a responderle igualmente diplomática, pero la joven y apasionada Sherry...

"¡Sobre todo, salúdale de mi parte y dile que su amada le espera impacientemente! ¡Sobre todo... dígale que las noches se me hacen muy solitarias sin él" dice toda inocente, pero Shirayuri, mirándola con estúpida mala cara, piensa _Desde luego... las niñas de hoy en día son demasiado lanzadas._ Hasta que acaba diciendo volviendo a la normalidad "Si me disculpa, majestad. Regreso a la embajada." se postra ante la emperatriz... y se marcha, hablando entonces el conde Casel seriamente...

"Espero que sea consciente de la trascendental importancia de este viaje, majestad. Me encantaría acompañarla. Pero ya sé que Bozes y su padre serán los que tengan ese honor... y que mientras tanto, yo deberé asumir el mando cómo regente del Imperio en su ausencia. Sólo rezo que aprovechando su viaje diplomático tras la puerta de Alnus, Zorzal no intente atacarnos de nuevo." dice visiblemente preocupado, pero Piña, sonriendo confiada, le responde "No te preocupes por eso. Confío ciegamente... en los hombres de verde."

Piña, en colaboración con la embajadora de Japón en Italica o el Imperio Reconstituido, tiene prevista para la siguiente semana un viaje oficial de una semana a los países de la coalición de liberación. Es decir, que Tokio, Santiago, París y Madrid, serán escenario de la visita oficial de toda una emperatriz. Ella va a buscar lo mismo que ya buscó en su día con Japón: la paz. Las otras partes, en teoría, lo mismo. Pero en esas ciudades... Piña también encontrará otras muchas cosas a parte de diplomacia. Cosas que la ayudarán a comprender múltiples aspectos de nuestro mundo... tanto positivos cómo negativos. Pero que también... puede provocar que ella y su Imperio también se vean inmiscuidos sin quererlo en el gran misterio de esta historia: en el proyecto 2/71. Y hablando del Rey de Roma por la puerta asoma...

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Casa Blanca. Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. 8:15 AM hora local**

Desde que ordenó a su asesor que encontrara el expediente referente al origen del proyecto 2/71 en los archivos del Pentágono, y de eso ya han pasado solamente tres días, la impaciencia se lo está comiendo vivo. Es un hombre que nunca en su vida ha tenido paciencia, porque todo lo ha tenido en bandeja, sin ningún esfuerzo, cosa que su fortuna familiar le ha permitido, pero también su superbia y sus ansias de poder. Pero de un par de días a esta parte... algo en él está cambiando. Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabe, y aun menos, lo entiende. Pero saber de ese antiguo proyecto militar secreto impulsado por la administración Nixon más de 45 años atrás... que puede tener relación con el apagón eléctrico masivo en Nebraska el mismo día que se abrieron los tres portales simultáneos en Santiago de Chile, Madrid y París... le ha despertado la curiosidad. Y mucho. Pero esa curiosidad... si no tiene verdadero cuidado, puede llegar a ser peligrosa. Incluso... mortal. Aunque esta vez... con una pequeña diferencia: que él, Dyrrell, es el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, y (en teoría) el hombre más poderoso del planeta. Y por lo tanto... algo puede y podrá hacer contra ello. Pero Dyrrell aun no sospecha nada ni parece que vaya a sospecharlo. Solamente quiere saber que demonios es... el proyecto 2/71.

Una vez más, el grande y fornido guardaespaldas del servicio secreto de traje y corbata negros con pinganillo en la oreja, le abre la puerta que da al despacho oval y Dyrrell, entra en la más famosa habitación del poder del mundo. Allí, con quien cómo diría Gerard Piqué "contigo empezó todo", el asesor del Presidente, John Andrews, ya le está esperando... no precisamente con buena cara. Junto a él, los dos Generales y jefes de Estado Mayor, un General de la Fuerza Aérea y un Almirante de la Marina y... el Director General de la CIA, Richard Stravinski. Quien cómo siempre, tiene esa cara verdaderamente inquietante, con su aun más inquietante mirada fría... oculta por la luz que se refleja en las lentes de sus gafas perfectamente impolutas que reflejan la luz. Aunque no está con él su segundo, Roberth Talmer. En cuando el Presidente Dyrrell entra de camino a sentarse tras el escritorio Resolute...

"Buenos días, caballeros. Ustedes están ocupados y yo estoy especialmente ocupado. De manera que id por turnos y decid lo que coño tengáis que decir. No me hagáis perder el tiempo." y en cuando llega y va a sentarse, le dice en voz baja y disimuladamente a su asesor, Andrews "Cuando haya despachado de ellos hablaremos tú y yo, John. Necesito saber si lo habéis encontrado." y Andrews, muy serio, no le dice nada, simplemente le hace que sí con la cabeza, empezando a hablar el primero el General de las USAF...

"Señor Presidente. Sólo teníamos que informarle de un par de cosas." siendo cortado enseguida por Dyrrell con mala cara "Y se breve. Tengo mucho que hacer esta mañana."

"Sí... señor." dice el General estadounidense, con cierta resignación, porque ya sabe que efectivamente Dyrrell no tiene paciencia, y explica "En primer lugar... yo y el Almirante veníamos a informarle que hoy mismo partirá para Italia una escuadrilla de F-35. Utilizaremos los nuevos cazas de quinta generación para bombardeos quirúrgicos sobre el ISIS en Siria e Iraq. Ya tenemos desplegadas muchas escuadrillas de F-16 en Turquía más otra de Global Hawk en el mismo país." y una vez más, Dyrrell, esta vez, más con ironía que con mala leche, espeta "Ah, muy bien, General. Así que enviaremos una escuadrilla de nuestras nuevas y ultramodernas lavadoras volantes con alas, contra un enemigo que no tiene fuerza aérea ni defensas anti-aéreas de ninguna clase. Muy inteligente por su parte, General. ¿Cuanto nos costará una sola hora de vuelo de esos juguetes, eh?" acaba diciendo entre enfadado y sarcástico, causando el desconcierto de ambos militares, que se quedan por un instante, sin palabras.

"Eeeee... pues... no tanto cómo en un F-22, señor Presidente. Pero le puedo asegurar... que es un coste razonable." respondiendo Dyrrell aun enfadado "Eso espero, General. ¿Y el otro asunto?" y el General, volviendo a su seriedad militar, explica...

"Es sobre la operación militar conjunta que la "coalición de liberación" de nuestros aliados llevaron a cabo ayer mismo en el mundo tras la puerta. Según hemos podido saber hace escasas horas por nuestras fuentes en las JSDF y en el mismo ministerio de defensa japonés... ayer mismo destruyeron a dos dragones de fuego, señor Presidente." dice todo serio el militar de cuatro estrellas, espetando Dyrrell sin entender nada "¿Dos que?" exclama el Presidente estadounidense con cara tonta, respondiendo el General de las USAF "Dos dragones de fuego... señor. Unas criaturas tan grandes cómo un avión comercial. Un macho según parece, puede ser tan grande cómo un C-5 Galaxy." dice aparentemente tranquilo y calmado el General, quedándose Dyrrell sin palabras.

"Mierda... y nosotros pudiendo entrar ahí sólo cómo jodidos turistas. Malditos japos de mierda..." acaba diciendo con cierta rabia contenida, cuando el General sigue explicando "Pero fueron los franceses los que pusieron el grueso de la acción. Usaron arsenal pesado para acabar con los dos monstruos. Cuatro misiles anti-buque. Exocet. Del tipo AM39. Es el equivalente francés a nuestros Harpoon, señor Presidente. Lanzados desde los dos cazas Super-Etendard, ya anticuados, que han enviado para allá. Para Alnus." y Dyrrell... de nuevo, se hace el enfadado. Aunque lo hace en realidad... porque tiene prisa para hablar con Andrews, espetando de malas maneras a los dos militares...

"Y para eso venís aquí? ¿Para restregarme y recordarme lo que hacen nuestros aliados de la OTAN... sin ayuda de la OTAN!? EH!? ¡Ya sé perfectamente que todas las operaciones de esa coalición de liberación han sido exitosas hasta ahora! ¡Pero no entiendo por qué se siguen negando a pedir nuestro apoyo y ayuda!" cuando entonces, cómo uno de vosotros le habéis bautizado, alias "el que no debe ser nombrado", con su inquietante cara y voz... dice...

"Déjeles que sigan jugando a las batallitas, señor Presidente. Que sigan gastando dinero inútilmente en salvar algo que no tiene salvación. Déjeles... señor." acaba diciendo con su voz y cara perturbadoras... dejando a los Generales parados y sin palabras... y a Dyrrell con su mala cara, que espeta "Retírense, caballeros. Usted no, señor Stravinski. Quédese."

Los dos militares acaban saliendo del despacho oval... quedándose Stravinski solo ante Dyrrell y Andrews... quien manteniéndose serio pero y con la cara imperturbable... por dentro, se siente muy inquieto ante la presencia de ese hombre verdaderamente extraño e inquietante.

"Quería preguntarte algo sobre..." va a preguntarle Dyrrell... pero Stravinski, le entrecorta con su afable mirada fría, soltando "Él vendrá aquí mañana, señor. Y seguro que tras tan gigantesco fracaso... tendrá mucho de que hablar con usted." dice muy intrigante Stravinski con su fría mirada oculta bajo el reflejo de sus lentes, dejando a Dyrrell descolocado por un instante "¿? ¿Mañana?" y el asesor, Andrews, se lo aclara enseguida, explicando "Mañana es la visita oficial del Premier chino a Washington, señor Presidente." y tanto Andrews cómo Dyrrell... se quedan de piedra, porque Stravinski parece que quiere decirles... algo interesante.

"Sabemos que el Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado pone hoy mismo en marcha una escueta y pobre operación para infiltrarse en base Alnus. El Presidente Tokochou, que siempre presume de su moderación y prudencia... quiere actuar de forma muy sutil. Tanta que los japoneses conocen su operación a la perfección. Pero, oh, que pena... no será solamente por los japoneses que se quitarán de en medio..." acaba diciendo con su mirada que incluso atemoriza por dentro a Andrews... pero no al medio inconsciente de Dyrrell, que pregunta "¿Y tu ayudante o segundo lo que sea? Talmer. ¿No ha venido hoy contigo?"

"Ah, sí... Roberth. Digamos... que está de viaje. Asuntos... cómo decirlo... extra oficiales, no sé si me entiende... señor." dice con su maquiavélica sonrisa y su mirada oculta bajo la luz reflejada en los cristales de sus perfectamente impolutas gafas, cuando Dyrrell... "Antes que te marches... quería preguntarte algo. Ya que eres un genio que todo lo sabe y tienes mucha mejor memoria que yo. ¿Has oído nunca hablar... de algo así cómo el proyecto 2/71?"

La reacción de Stravinski en este instante... es que no hay reacción. Su cara permanece absolutamente impasible, cómo ha estado hasta ahora. Cómo si para él no hubiese significado nada de nada lo que acaban de decirle. Y manteniéndose así... responde...

"Podría decirle que no sé absolutamente nada. Y que la CIA no tiene nada que ver. Negarlo todo. Pero... no lo haré. Fue un proyecto militar secreto impulsado durante la administración Nixon. Pero no sé nada más, señor." dice con su absoluta cara de póquer fría... pero Dyrrell, haciendo ver que le convence la respuesta, le dice "Solo era curiosidad, Richard. Retírate. Y estaros atentos desde la CIA sobre esa operación del MSE al otro lado de la puerta. Por una vez... estaré del lado de los japoneses, a ver si esta vez no es a mi a quien dejan en ridículo." y Stravinski... sale del despacho oval... marcándose en su rostro una maquiavélica y muy enigmática sonrisa malvada, que denota que Dyrrell se lo ha tragado. Pero el asesor del Presidente, John Andrews, cuando ambos hombres y ...

"Señor... ya me perdonará, pero... yo no me creo del todo que él no sepa nada de ese proyecto. Está en lo cierto que era un proyecto militar, pero... bajo supervisión y control de la CIA. Estoy seguro. Por lo tanto... debe saberlo todo. Incluso puede que sepa mucho más de lo que creemos." dice todo preocupado Andrews, cuando le responde Dyrrell con la mirada endurecida "De eso no te quepa duda, jodido cuatro ojos. Es un puto genio. Una mente brillante. Pero también... el mayor cabrón hijo de la gran puta que te puedas imaginar. Pero sabes que? Empiezo a arrepentirme. Aunque sea su lugar natural... no debí haberlo sacado de la NSA donde únicamente se dedicaba al espionaje cibernético masivo, para meterlo de Director de la CIA. Es incluso demasiado bueno y manipulador para el puesto. Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada contra él." acaba diciendo Dyrrell profundamente preocupado, sorprendiendo a Andrews...

"Pero... Presidente. Aun no sabemos si..." cuando le interrumpe Dyrrell, hiendo directo al grano "¿Has encontrado el maldito expediente en los archivos del Pentágono?" y John, cabizbajo y preocupado, muy preocupado, responde "Lo... lo siento, señor. El expediente... ha sido traspapelado. … se lo han llevado, señor Presidente. No está."

En cuando lo oye, Dyrell se siente furioso e impotente, endureciendo la mirada. Hace tiempo que siente cómo... si estuvieran jugando con él. Cómo si él no controlara en absoluto la situación. El famoso expediente del 2/71... no está? Porque... si Komakodo en Japón posee la copia informática del contenido del expediente en cuestión... dónde estará el original? Y sobre todo... en manos de quien? La preocupación para Dyrrell pero... aumentará aun más cuando en la sala entran otros dos hombres: el secretario de Estado, Kevin Sanders... y el Director del FBI, Peter Johnson.

"Señor Presidente... hay que profundizar en los preparativos para la visita oficial mañana del Presidente chino Tokochou a Washington." le dice educádamente el Secretario de Estado, respondiendo Dyrrell en su tono mucho más tejano "Ya lo sé, coño. No hace falta que me recuerdes la visita de ese dictador." cuando habla entonces Johnson...

"Señor Presidente... usted y Andrews estaban en lo cierto." dice seriamente el Director del FBI, mirándose un tanto sorprendidos los nombrados, cuando Dyrrell, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, pregunta "¿Has investigado... lo que te pedí personalmente?"

"Sí, señor Presidente." le responde Johnson, que explica "Sobre el apagón eléctrico masivo en todo el estado de Nebraska el pasado 21 de diciembre. Hemos soltado lo del ataque informático masivo a la red eléctrica de ese Estado, pero en realidad... este nunca existió. Alguien... consumió toda la energía producida en Nebraska durante más de tres horas. Y puede que dentro del mismo Estado." dice muy seriamente el Director del FBI, cosa que a Dyrrell le despierta aun más la curiosidad, preguntando "¿Los militares?" y Johnson le responde enseguida "Es una posibilidad, señor Presidente. Pero personalmente... me decantaría por una agencia gubernamental. La NSA o... la CIA. Ejem... em... pueden acusarme de paranoico si quieren. Pero... nunca me he fiado de Stravinski. Y personalmente creo que cometió un grave error al nombrarle Director General de la CIA, señor. La prueba irrefutable... es que durante tres horas toda la producción de energía del propia Estado e incluso de parte del Estado vecino de Kansas... fue consumida en algún sitio. Y no sabemos para que. Pero desde luego... tengo el presentimiento que no debe de ser para encender un árbol de navidad." dice serio y preocupado... y Dyrrell, visiblemente más serio y preocupado que nunca... alza la vista hacia Johnson... y, endureciendo la mirada...

"Investígelo. Es una orden directa. Si hay una posibilidad de que Stravinski en el fondo esté jugando conmigo... que se atenga a las consecuencias. Porque a mi no me jode nadie. Nadie." acaba diciendo Dyrrell más que con la mirada endurecida, con cara furiosa.

Porque efectivamente... Dyrrell empieza, justo empieza a sospechar algo del Director General de la CIA, la más importante de las agencias de Inteligencia de los Estados Unidos. Un tipo que estuvo anteriormente en la NSA. Pero... y antes de eso? Lo que Dyrrell no tiene ni idea... es que Stravinski es un ser de una inteligencia tan sublime, que tiene esto perfectamente previsto. Y para el Presidente de los Estados Unidos... los problemas de verdad no harán más que empezar.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Alnus. Región Especial de Japón. 5:30 PM hora local**

Llevan por ahí más de tres horas. Interpretando su papel entre un selecto grupo de turistas de todo el mundo, que tras pagar un generoso precio... les han permitido el acceso a Alnus. Una visita turística que más bien recuerda a la de la frontera entre las dos coreas, porque es tutelada y vigilada en todo momento. Las fotos, vídeos, tomar cualquier recuerdo, no están permitidas y se vigilan escrupulosamente las pertenencias de todos los visitantes antes, durante, y después de la visita. Sólo pueden entrar, mirar sin tocar, y marcharse por donde han venido. La Policía Militar se encarga en buena parte de estas visitas guiadas... pero estas, deben estar presentadas por un o una guía que resulte simpática y agradable para los visitantes. Y este trabajo, recae en la joven y guapa Noriko Mochizuki, quien las ha vivido de todos los colores en los últimos tiempos. Quien fue esclava del propio Zorzal y muy probablemente, brutalmente violada por él; quien sufrió el trauma de perder a su pareja, muerto cómo esclavo en las minas de Zorzal... y quien ahora, parece estar dispuesta a empezar de cero con alguien que ha encontrado allí, y con quien no solo ha encontrado amistad, ayuda personal y alguien con quien hablar. Sino también... algo más. Algo sin duda... precioso.

"Damas y caballeros, por favor. Presten un último momento de atención a una servidora." dice amablemente Noriko al grupo de turistas que tiene enfrente "Bueno... lamento informarles... que la visita termina aquí. Les pido disculpas por si he sido un poco demasiado pesada sobre ustedes, y... no les tengo en cuenta que hayan estado demasiado distraídos y muchas veces no me hayan hecho ni caso" acaba diciendo en broma, provocando que el grupo de turistas se echen unas risas, siguiendo "Espero que les haya gustado la visita a este nuevo mundo y... por supuesto, que les haya encantado la experiencia. Puede que no haya sido todo lo espectacular que hubiesen querido, lo sé. Pero... estoy segura... que habrá sido inolvidable. Nada más. Gracias y... ahora, mis amigos de la Policía Militar japonesa y francesa de Base Alnus, volverán a cachearles y examinar sus pertinencias. Entiendo que es muy pesado y molesto, pero lo hacemos por su propia seguridad. Espero que hayan tenido una agradable visita." Noriko acaba postrándose toda educada ante el grupo de turistas a modo de saludo japonés, siendo agradecida por estos con aplausos, porque para ellos, ha sido una magnífica guía turística. Cuando entonces...

Uno de los policías militares franceses que hay cerca de ellos... y que lleva un perro sujetado con una correa con él, un pastor alemán, éste se pone a ladrar cómo loco hacia la puerta del autocar que espera cerca del gran portal. "¡Eh! ¿Has olido algo, Jumbo? Busca. ¡Busca!" le ordena el PM al perro, que soltándolo, se sube rápido al autobús... y ladra hacia bajo uno de los asientos: el que contiene el extintor para casos de emergencia que todo autocar debe llevar cómo medida de seguridad. Un extintor pero... que enseguida descubren que tiene algo muy extraño, cuando el capitán de los PM japoneses, ese que es grandote, de piel morena y con una marcada perilla en la barbilla, se acerca: es el capitán Tatsuro Takuya.

"¿Qué le pasa a Jumbo? ¿Ha olido algo extraño? ¿En ese extintor?" dice Takuya y su colega francés, todo serio, responde "Creo que deberíamos examinarlo enseguida, señor. Jumbo está adiestrado para encontrar armas y explosivos, capitán. Por muy escondidas, lejos o camuflados que estén. Es decir. Que en ese extintor..." cuando el policía militar japonés, se agacha a mirar, y observa...

"Creo que no son explosivos. Y este extintor... es falso. Fíjese. Ni siquiera es de metal. Parece... cómo una caja con una tapa." el grandote PM japonés, tira de la tapa, provocando que el perro ladre aun más y... se la encuentran vacía, pero el can le ladra con rabia.

"No hay duda, señor. Jumbo lo tiene claro. … Aquí había armas o explosivos. Hasta hace poco... muy poco tiempo. … Y alguien se los ha llevado." advierte muy seriamente el PM francés a su colega japonés, cuando Noriko asoma dentro del autocar...

"Disculpen. Pero... han visto al chófer del autocar? No le veo por ningún lado." dice Noriko muy extrañada, cuando otro de los PM japoneses, un cabo, asoma por la misma puerta del autocar "¡Capitán! ¡Hemos hecho el último recuento del grupo de turistas antes de que se marchen por la puerta! ¡Y faltan dos! ¡No están!" exclama alterado, exclamando enseguida su superior en el mismo tono "¿Qué!? ¿Cómo que faltan dos? Eso es imposible. Del todo. No nos hemos separado de ellos ni les hemos quitado el ojo de encima en ningún... mierda..." el capitán, Takuya, se da cuenta entonces..."En la tienda de recuerdos. En ese momento es el único en el que nosotros nos quedamos fuera del local y entonces..." dice reflexionándolo, cuando su colega francés "¿Señor? ¿Alguna idea de lo que está pasando?" cuando Noriko...

"Em... creo que me voy a buscar al conductor del autocar. Seguro que debe de estar buscando el baño y se ha perdido. Este sitio es muy grande." y sale corriendo toda decidida a encontrarle, preguntando preocupado el PM francés "¿Es prudente que dejemos que se marche sola? Los terroristas podrían estar por aquí cerca. Deberíamos proclamar el estado de alerta en toda la base y inspeccionarla de arriba a abajo." pero el capitán Takuya le responde muy seriamente "No son terroristas, sargento. Deben de ser espías. Actúan con mucho sigilo y sin ser vistos. Es obvio que no quieren que se les encuentre." y el capitán de la Policía Militar de las JSDF está en lo cierto, porque Noriko...

Ella busca por todas partes... hasta que en un momento dado, busca en la zona de los barracones de refugiados... donde el alto y fuerte de piel morena sargento Wataru Katsumoto, quien cómo suele ser habitual, a parte de establecer la guardia en esa zona... juega a ratos con los niños que hay por allí, la ve y la saluda sonriente con la mano... pero ella está tan concentrada en encontrar al hombre que busca, que no le ve, y sigue su camino. Wataru, muy extrañado... decide irse tras ella a cierta distancia... porque algo no le cuadra.

Y tras andar más y más rato, busca que busca, y mira que mira... en un estrecho callejón entre edificios prefabricados... oye unas voces. Las voces de tres hombres discutiendo... hasta que reconoce a una de esas voces: la del hombre que busca, el chófer del autocar. Tragando saliva y acercándose silenciosamente hasta llegar a la esquina de la callejuela...

"¡Eres un jodido traidor a la patria! ¡Capitalista de mierda! ¡Ahora nos propones esto!? ¡Cuando regresemos te van a colgar de los huevos y te lo harán confesar todo!" exclama uno de ellos al chófer... o mejor dicho... jefe de los tres espías que el Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado, que han conseguido entrar a través del portal de Ginza. Pero el "chófer"... parece sin duda, que le ocurre algo. Algo que le ha perturbado la mente y la razón. Porque ni corto ni perezoso... se mete la mano bajo la parte trasera de su pantalón, y muy rápidamente... empuñando una _QSZ-92_ , le mete dos balazos a uno de sus colegas y lo asesina allí mismo. El otro, intentando devolverle el golpe, intenta desenfundar su arma que lleva bajo su pantalón... y también es asesinado por su ex colega.

 _Q qu que... que es esto... que... quien es este hombre? ¿No era el chófer del autocar? Por qué está haciendo esto?_ piensa una absolutamente aterrorizada Noriko, que obviamente, no piensa en otra cosa que en salir pitando de allí y contarlo todo al primer Policía Militar o Soldado de la Coalición que se encuentre. Y en cuando intenta salir pitando...

"Tse tse tse tse... quieta, japonesita. No... te... muevas, o te vuelo la puta cabeza." dice muy amenazante el ya sin duda perturbado e ido de madre espía chino, que nadie a su alrededor sabe quien es realmente. Noriko, que ha pasado mil y una cosa cosas desde que llegó a ese mundo, vuelve a tener miedo de verdad. Levanta los brazos y se gira, muerta de miedo.

"Po... por... por favor. No... para... para esto. No tiene sentido. Yo... no mates a nadie, te lo pido!" exclama muerta de miedo... pero queriendo no sólo no morir ella, sino nadie más. Y el perturbado espía chino, sin dejar de apuntarla con el arma, se le acerca andando con parsimonia y le suelta "Oh... sí, claaaaro. Los japoneses nunca queréis que os hagan ningún daño. ¿Verdad?" dice con una cruel ironía, siguiendo "Sabes, bonita? Me he tenido que cargar a estos dos... porque no querían hacer nada en realidad. Obtener información... y volver por donde habíamos venido. Ja... ¡Jajajaja!" espeta con risa de loco, dejando a Noriko aun más atemorizada y sin saber ya que hacer. Cuando...

"¡EH! ¡TÚ! ¡JSDF! ¡TIRE EL ARMA!" grita el sargento Wataru Katsumoto, con su cara muy endurecida, furiosa, empuñando y apuntando con su _Howa Tipo 89_ hacia ese tipo absolutamente perturbado e ido de madre, que acaba de matar a otros dos. Aunque lo único que le importa al grandote y fuerte sargento japonés... es que ese loco no le haga nada a la chica de quien indudablemente, está enamorado. Pero el tipo, muy rápidamente... coge a la asustada Noriko por el cuello con el brazo izquierdo, y encañonando el arma a la sien de Noriko, dejándola a ella al borde de un ataque de nervios...

"¡TIRA EL FUSIL, PUTO JAPONÉS DE MIERDA! ¡TÍRALO!" exclama a pleno pulmón con una cara de absoluto perturbado, gritando Katsumoto "¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡ERES UN SOLO TERRORISTA! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAS NADA! ¡NADA! ¡SUÉLTALA! ¡YA!" le grita con la furia muy marcada en su rostro, absolutamente decidido a salvar a su amada. Pero entonces, Noriko... demostrando que incluso en una situación tan extremadamente peligrosa, se preocupa más por la vida de los demás que la suya propia, exclama...

"¡No, Wataru! ¡Por favor, hazle caso! ¡Suelta el arma! ¡Por favor! Wataru... por favor..." dice ella con absoluta compasión hacia el sargento japonés, que absolutamente indeciso, con la rabia aun marcada en su rostro... le hace caso a Noriko... y baja el fusil... cometiendo un GRAVE ERROR.

"Jijiji... muy bien, japonés. ¿Por qué no tiras tu arma de juguete al suelo? Se supone que no deberías tener armas ni ejército ni soldados los japoneses. ¡PUTOS ASESINOS IMPERIALISTAS! ¡JAJAJAJA!" exclama el espía chino, que sin duda, está totalmente loco. Pero... esta locura... por qué aquí y ahora? ¿Ha surgido de la nada? ¿O puede que... Pero al final, Wataru, apretando los dientes de rabia por no poder hacer nada, tira el arma al suelo, y...

"Sabía decisión. Pero... lo siento, japonés." en un segundo, levanta el arma... y dispara sobre el sargento japonés, dándole en el brazo izquierdo. "¡NOOOOO! ¡WATARUUU!" grita ella absolutamente desesperada, al ver cómo el soldado de quien es ya evidente que está enamorada, grita y se retuerce de dolor en el suelo, desangrándose del balazo que ha recibido en el brazo. El espía, sin dejar de tenerla cogida por el brazo... llorando Noriko de rabia e impotencia, hasta que salen a una calle principal de Alnus... y los policías militares, japoneses, pero también franceses, españoles y chilenos, les rodean rápidamente. Entre ellos, Myuute Luna Sires, quien con su brazalete negro de PM puesto, ha acudido a cazar al criminal junto a sus compañeros.

"¡Que nadie haga nada! ¡No pongáis más nerviosos al terrorista! ¡Por favor, escúchanos un momento! ¡Podemos solucionar esto hablando! ¡Pero antes, suelta a la rehén!" exclama el capitán Takuya, empuñando y apuntando con su _Minebea M-9_ al hombre, que responde totalmente ido de madre "¡NO SOY UN JODIDO TERRORISTA, PUTOS JAPONESES! ¡SOY AGENTE DEL MINISTERIO DE SEGURIDAD DEL ESTADO! ¡TENIENTE LIU SHENG, BRIGADA DE CONTRA-ESPIONAJE, ESPECIALIZADO EN JAPÓN!"

En ese momento, todos se quedan de piedra, pero al mismo tiempo... no les cuadra en absoluto. ¿Por qué un espía actúa así? Cómo ha conseguido entrar él y los otros dos agentes que ha asesinado es una cuestión. Pero... por qué actúa así? ¿Locura? ¿O algo o alguien que ya sabemos...

"Muy bien. Míreme. Bajaré... lentamente... mi arma. ¿Lo ve? Chicos, haced lo que yo." y el ancho y fuerte con perilla en la barbilla capitán de la PM japonesa, baja lentamente su pistola... al mismo tiempo que dirige su mirada hacia Myuute, para que intente algo: hacer uso de sus poderos mágicos, pero el espía chino exclama muy y muy nervioso "¡ALEJAD A ESTE PUTO MONSTRUO DE MI! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE ME ACERQUE LO MÁS MÍNIMO! ¡SI ESTO VA A SER NUESTRO, NO QUEREMOS MONSTRUOS AQUÍ! ¡QUE NO SE ME ACERQUE! Que... que... que no se me... a... cer... que... je... jeje... jejejeje..." dice absolutamente loco y perturbado, cada vez más... dándose cuenta de ello uno de los policías militares, un español, que dice en voz baja al capitán Takuya...

"Señor... lo he visto otras veces. Cuando me destinaron a la isla de Ibiza. Este sujeto no sé si dice la verdad sobre que es un espía chino. Pero desde luego... parece bajo los efectos de alguna droga dura, señor. Cocaína, Éxtasis líquido o incluso Burundanga, capitán. Está totalmente ido de madre. No sé si podremos salvar a la señorita Mochizuki." dice disimuladamente en voz baja y en mucha tensión al capitán Takuya, que igualmente tenso, simplemente responde "Entiendo. Pero si es quien dice ser... no tiene ningún sentido. Pero no tiene otra explicación de cómo han conseguido llegar hasta aquí." cuando entonces... llega alguien inesperado, y que pone al espía chino contra las cuerdas: la teniente-coronel Migasho, acompañada del teniente Yanagida.

"No miente sobre eso, señores. En eso dice la verdad. Es agente del MSE. ¿Verdad... teniente Sheng?" pregunta muy intrigante la teniente-coronel francesa de color, hablando entonces Yanagida... igualmente confiado "No se esfuerce, teniente. Lo sabemos todo de usted. Hace semanas... que lo sabemos todo. Aunque... reconocemos que no esperábamos que iba a actuar así. Asesinando a sus propios compañeros. ¿Podría explicarnos los motivos?"

El espía chino, se queda en aquel momento absolutamente de piedra. Más que nada... por lo que le ha dicho Yanagida tan tranquilo: que lo saben todo de él. Y la cara se le va quedando pálida cómo el papel, cuando Yanagida le explica "Mientras estuvo tras la puerta, en Japón... la PSIA le siguió los pasos y le tuvo vigilado en todo momento. Ustedes, el Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado de China, se les da fenomenal el espionaje cibernético. Pero el más tradicional... sinceramente... deja mucho que desear." acaba diciendo sonriendo con una cruel mueca en la cara, cómo burlándose del espía chino, que está rodeado y sin escapatoria.

"La PSIA de Japón y mis colegas del DGSI desde Francia, colaboraron en el operativo de seguimiento. Parece que en las Naciones Unidas no les ha quedado lo bastante claro a usted y sus superiores, de que así no van a obtener el acceso a la Región Especial." dice toda segura Migasho, añadiendo con una cruel mueca en la cara "En otras palabras... que has entrado a un lugar del que puede... que nunca vuelvas a salir con vida." dice amenazante Migasho, con una cara que da hasta miedo, estallando el espía chino "¡A MI NO ME AMENAZÉIS, PUTOS EXTRANJEROS! ¡CUMPLIRÉ MI MISIÓN! Y y... y... y lo haré. ¡LO HARÉ! Voy... a... lo haré. ¡LO HARÉ! ¡CONQUISTARÉ ESTE MUNDO PARA LA REPÚBLICA POPULAR DE CHINA! ¡CUMPLIRÉ MI MISIÓN!" diciendo entonces Migasho de nuevo con crueldad... pero con intención de que el espía se rinda "Oh, de veras? Te han engañado cómo a un estúpido niñato y aun no te has dado cuenta. ¡JA! No eres más que una marioneta para ellos. La PSIA conoce perfectamente vuestro plan. Pretendías obtener información delicada de Alnus y las fuerzas de la coalición para el encuentro entre el Premier Tokochou y el Primer Ministro Morita en Tokio dentro de cuatro días. Pero que lástima. Puede que lo único que obtengan... sea tu cadáver en un ataúd. Pero si colaboras con nosotros..." acaba diciendo verdaderamente amenazante la teniente-coronel coronel francesa negra, espetando Yanagida con mala cara "No tiene otra escapatoria si quiere salir de aquí con vida. Ríndase ahora mismo y entréguese."

El tipo está rodeado por todos lados. No tiene escapatoria. Sin ninguna duda... su misión, incluso sin ser él consciente, porque efectivamente... parece que va completamente drogado, ha fracasado estrepitósamente. Pero puede hacer un último daño: porque Noriko Mochizuki está entre sus garras. Ella nunca ha sido una chica valiente o de acción, todo lo contrario. Es una chica sensible, educada, frágil... con una dulzura y un encanto que a todos les gusta. Y a alguien en concreto, eso le ha enamorado completamente de ella: al sargento Wataru Katsumoto. Porque ella... quiere volver a verle. Y quiere confesarle lo que siente. Y quiere volver a empezar de verdad... con él. Con Wataru. Pero para eso... debe sacarse a ese indeseable de encima. A ese absoluto loco y perturbado. Quiere liberarse de él... y actúa.

Noriko, pegando una fuerte coz con el tacón bajo de su zapato derecho, uno tan fuerte que al tipo le hace gritar de dolor, consigue por fin separarse de él, e intentar salir corriendo. Pero precisamente por el calzado que lleva, no puede correr mucho, y tras dos pasos, se cae al suelo. Todo transcurre entonces en cuestión de pocos segundos. El espía chino, apunta su arma hacia la cabeza de ella, grita "¡ERES UNA MALDITA JAPONESA ESTÚPIDA Y ZORRA! ¡MUERE, PUTA!". Noriko se queda paralizada por el miedo, con una cara que es todo un poema, cómo diciendo _Ya está, se acabó. Perdóname... Wataru._ Los policías militares empuñan de nuevo sus pistolas intentando abatir a ese perturbado antes que mate a Noriko... pero cuando está a punto de conseguirlo, apretando el gatillo de la QSZ-92...

Estalla un sonido ensordecedor: alguien ha disparado. Y ese disparo... ha dado justo en la cabeza del espía chino, que cae fulminado al suelo, ya muerto. Todos se han quedado boquiabiertos, de piedra, mudos. Pero especialmente Noriko, que a punto de nada ha estado de que ese loco le volarle la cabeza con su pistola. Pero alguien acaba de acabar con su verdugo y le ha salvado la vida. Con su cara de absoluta sorpresa, incluso manchada con las salpicaduras de sangre de quien intentaba matarla, gira su mirada hacia atrás... y ahí está su salvador; su héroe. Su... amor. Porque quien acaba de salvarle la vida, es quien ya os podéis imaginar: el sargento Wataru Katsumoto. Empuñando su Howa Tipo 89, con el cañón del arma aun humeante, la cara toda sudada y respirando con dificultad... y su brazo izquierdo con un balazo, totalmente ensangrentado, muy malherido. Se las ha apañado, en un acto sin duda heroico, para apuntar y disparar su fusil con un solo brazo. En cuando le ve, Noriko...

"Wataru... ¡Wataru! ¡WATARUUU!" con desespero y muy preocupada por él, ella sale corriendo a socorrerle, gritando enseguida el capitán Takuya "¡Avisen por radio al hospital! ¡Tenemos un hombre herido de bala!" siendo respondido por uno de sus hombres enseguida "¡Sí, señor!" que rápidamente, con su transmisor, avisa al hospital militar de Alnus para que vengan a recoger al hombre herido. Cuando Noriko, echándose a llorar desesperadamente sobre el pecho del sargento Katsumoto...

"Lo siento... lo siento, perdóname! ¡Perdóname! Wataru..." exclama ella llorando a lágrima viva, sintiéndose muy culpable de que el hombre que quiere, haya acabado malherido. Pero Wataru... con mucha ternura, amor y compasión... le acaricia el pelo y le dice "No, soy yo quien tengo que pedirte perdón. No he podido proteger de verdad a la mujer que amo... y con quien... yo..."

Al oír eso... los ojos de Noriko se abren cómo naranjas y se queda totalmente sorprendida... porque es lo que deseaba oír de hace tiempo de los labios del Sargento Katsumoto. Aunque él, acaba por sucumbir al dolor físico de su herida, y a su gran malestar por la cantidad de sangre que ya ha perdido por su herida de bala. Cuando llega hasta allí un Toyota HMV medicalizado con una gran cruz roja a su lateral.

"¡Señorita, apártese, por favor! ¡Tenemos que llevarnos al sargento al hospital!" le grita uno de los dos sanitarios que atienden inmediatamente con primeros auxilios al soldado japonés herido, arremangando la manga del uniforme de camuflaje verde, limpiando la herida y taponándola con gasas. "¿Puede andar, sargento Katsumoto?" preguntándole uno de los sanitarios, el alto y fuerte soldado japonés, responde con una mueca de dolor aun marcada en la cara "Sí... sin problema, cabo." y ayudando ambos sanitarios a andar al sargento hasta el vehículo... cuando, dejándole a él también sorprendido y sonrojado, ella, Noriko, le coge de la mano, y mirándole con amor, le dice "Te acompañaré... Wataru." y aun puede devolver la mirada, más seria, hacia el capitán Takuya de la PM japonesa y pedirle con contundencia "¡Capitán! ¡Por favor, ocúpese de que el grupo de turistas puedan volver tras la puerta sanos y salvos! ¡Tengo que acompañar a mi chico... perdón, quería decir al sargento Katsumoto hasta el hospital! ¡Discúlpeme!" y subiéndose a la ambulancia militar, el vehículo se marcha de allí a no mucha distancia: al hospital militar de Alnus.

"Teniente... entonces ustedes lo sabían todo? ¿Por qué no nos han dicho nada? Podríamos haberles detenido nada más cruzar la puerta. O mejor aun, por qué no les detuvieron en Japón si sabían que eran espías chinos?" pregunta el capitán Takuya sin poder ocultar su enfado al teniente Yanagida, que responde "A mi me no me pregunte, capitán Takuya. La PSIA sabrá sus razones. Pero era para pillar a los agentes de china con las manos en la masa y dejar al gobierno chino en evidencia no sólo ante Japón, sino ante el resto del mundo. Pero..." acaba diciendo pensativo, preocupado, cuando le corta la teniente-coronel Migasho...

"Exacto, teniente. "Era". Porque desde luego... nadie predijo ni esperaba que uno de ellos, mataría a sus otros dos hombres del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado... con un evidente estado de locura. Cómo si efectivamente... le hubiesen administrado alguna droga que le produjo ese estado. Es obvio que un agente secreto no se metería esas cosas por propia voluntad. Pero entonces... quien se lo habrá hecho?" pregunta Migasho muy intrigada, pensativa, porque ni para ella ni a nadie de los presentes, lo que ha ocurrido, ha tenido el más mínimo sentido. Al final, Yanagida, echando un largo suspiro de preocupación...

"Aaaaggghhh... cuando el General Hazama se entere de esto... y no digamos en el gobierno. Y justo cuando se encontrarán Tokochou y Morita en Tokio en cinco días. ¿Casualidad?" pregunta el teniente japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo todo intrigante a su colega francesa, que responde igualmente seria e intrigada "No lo creo, teniente. Desde luego que no ha sido casualidad. Puede que cierto colega del DGSI sepa que está pasando."

"¿? ¿Quien?" pregunta intrigado Yanagida, y la francesa de color, le responde seria y seca "Ya lo sabrás. Alguien... muy interesante." y acaba marchándose por su lado, cuando Yanagida da órdenes al capitán Takuya de la PM "Capitán. Que usted y todos los hombres redacten un informe conjunto con todos los detalles de lo que ha pasado para el General Hazama y demás Generales de la Coalición. Que lleven los tres cadáveres al forense tras la puerta y que averigüen exactamente quienes son. Que esté todo en el despacho del Generalato antes de 24 horas, entendido?"

"Sí, señor. Nos encargaremos ahora mismo." le responde el ancho y fuerte capitán con barbilla, saludando, y Yanagida le devuelve el saludo.

Sin duda, se esperaba que China iba a emprender una acción en Alnus. Que efectivamente... consiguió meter a tres de sus hombres del MSE. Pero que una vez conseguido... algo le ocurrió a uno de ellos, al teniente Sheng, que le provocó la locura y el destruir la operación de espionaje chino por completo. Resulta obvio pensar que un hombre que ha sido entrenado a conciencia, disciplinado y con un perfecto auto control... se haya hecho eso a si mismo: se haya drogado. Parece más bien... que alguien se lo haya hecho. Pero... cómo? Quien? Y sobre todo: por qué? Bueno... tal y cómo avanza la historia y muchos ya lo sospecháis... no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta. Porque no mucho tiempo después...

 _ **UNA HORA MÁS TARDE**_

 **Espacio Aéreo del Pacífico Oriental. 7:30 PM hora local**

Él ha tenido plena confianza en que la operación será un éxito y que ya ahora mismo todo debe de estar hiendo sobre ruedas. Y que siendo así... cuando se encuentre con Morita en el Kantei en no muchos días, le acorralará con la información que le rebelará y con ello, conseguirá que Japón, por fin, abra su portal a la ONU, y con ello, a China. Pero quien le acompaña en su viaje que hace a penas una hora que ha empezado, el Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, Ji Phei Hang, no está ni de lejos tan convencido. Porque la seguridad que han prestado los japoneses con la GATE, es muy fuerte, y los servicios de inteligencia japoneses, pueden dar la gran sorpresa... cómo así ha sido.

Pero él, el Presidente Tou Tokochou, aun no sabe nada de esto. En este momento, está de camino a Washington D.C., a bordo de su avión presidencial, el _Boeing 747-4J6_ de Air China, sobrevolando el Pacífico oriental rumbo a Estados Unidos. Gran avión que no vuela solo... sino con dos cazas de escolta _Shenyang J-15_ _,_ caza embarcado de la marina china y copia directa del _Sukhoi Su-33_ ruso. El premier chino, disfrutando de las vistas del cielo con su avión de combate atravesando las nubes...

"Dyrrell se morirá de la envidia cuando se entere. Obviamente no será necesario que yo le diga nada. Hay que preservar los secretos de Estado. Lo entiendes, verdad, Hang?" dice todo confiado Tokochou, seguro que sus hombres han hecho un buen trabajo. Pero el ministro de seguridad del Estado, parece inquieto, preocupado... y tiene motivos para estarlo. Porque los informes de contra-inteligencia que acaba de recibir... aconsejan abortar la operación inmediatamente, porque los japoneses están enterados de todo. Pero no queriendo caer víctima de posibles purgas políticas por parte del Presidente, se lo calla y ha sigue adelante.

"Pareces preocupado... Hang. Y no me gusta. Debes confiar más en tus propios hombres. Ya lo dijo el maestro Confucio. "Exígete mucho a ti mismo y espera poco de los demás. Así te ahorrarás disgustos." Y... no me refiero solamente a ti." dice un tanto intrigante Tokochou, Pero Hang, no le contesta, inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, en sus preocupaciones. En lo que muy probablemente... cuando entonces, su teléfono bajo su chaqueta, suena. Se pone y...

"Hang. … ¿Como!?" exclama quedándose de piedra el Ministro de Seguridad del Estado. Más bien... con la cara pálida... y termina colgando el móvil, sin querer decir y escuchar nada más. Porque lo que temía... ha tenido lugar. "¿? Ministro... que ocurre." le pregunta muy serio e incluso desafiante el Presidente Tokochou al jefe de sus servicios secretos. Y éste, visiblemente preocupado y nervioso... responde "Presidente... la... la operación ha fracaso, señor. Los japoneses... nos han descubierto."

La reacción de Tokochou, hombre culto y siempre educado, esta vez pero, es...

"¿QUÉ!? ¡MALDITOS JAPONESES! ¡IMPERIALISTAS ASESINOS! Malditos..." exclama con rabia incontrolada... cuando pasa a acusar a Hang "¡Todo esto en realidad es culpa tuya! ¡Me convenciste para tirarlo adelante! ¡La gran operación de infiltración me decías! ¡Y ME TRAES EL FRACASO CÓMO RESULTADO!?" exclama Tokochou ya con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, y Hang, postrándose, con la cara sudada y muy preocupada "Le pido disculpas... camarada Presidente."

Pero Tokochou, calmándose y volviendo a ser lo que es normalmente "Debemos continuar. Hay que pensar una nueva estrategia. Y rápido. De todas formas... mañana será Dyrrell el que se reirá de mi y no yo de él. Malditos sean los japoneses. ¡MALDITOS!" exclama con furia pegando un golpe con el puño sobre la pared del avión al lado de la ventanilla. Cuando entonces... el móvil de Hang vuelve a sonar...

"Hang. … ¿? ¿Quien es? Responda" dice el ministro chino de seguridad nacional, extrañado, de no oír nadie al otro lado de la línea, cuando entonces... una voz fría y más bien... aterradora, que hiela, le habla. Porque una vez más... Kosinski ha entrado en escena.

"Un hombre sin virtud no puede morar mucho tiempo en la adversidad, ni tampoco en la felicidad; pero el hombre virtuoso descansa en la virtud, y el hombre sabio la ambiciona... Hang." en cuando ha oído esa inconfundible y paralizante voz, Hang se ha quedado de piedra... porque sabe quien es.

"Ri... Richard Stravinski? ¿Tú... llamándome directamente a mi? ¿Cómo..." exclama el Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, absolutamente parado de que el Director General de la CIA le llame directamente a un teléfono protegido y blindado al que nadie puede acceder. Tokochou, a su lado, espeta "Quien es, Hang. No me lo oculte. ¡Dígamelo!" exclama enfadado el Presidente chino, que se impacienta por momentos por saber quien es. Y Stravinski...

"Eres un hombre interesante, lo reconozco. Me hubiera gustado conocerte... en vida." dice esto especialmente intrigante y frío, con una voz tan inquietante, que deja a Hang paralizado de verdad, y Sravinski lanza el primero de unos cuantos dardos venenosos, soltando al otro lado de la línea telefónica "Lo haré primero... educádamente, si no te importa. … No volváis a meteros en asuntos que no os importan o... moriréis." dice especialmente amenazante, dejando a Hang absolutamente de piedra, que ya temblando de miedo, replica "M... mo... morir? Maldito americano... cómo... ¡CÓMO OSAS AMENAZARME A MI, EL MINISTRO DE SEGURIDAD DEL ESTADO DE LA REPÚBLICA POPULAR DE CHINA!? ¡ERES CONSCIENTE DE EN QUE ESTÁS METIENDO A TI Y A TU GOBIERNO!?" Pero Stravinski... con una voz afable y serena... pero aterradora al mismo tiempo...

"Lo sé todo. … Y no me refiero solamente a la operación ridícula, estúpida, propia de un principiante cómo tú que habéis intentado. Y... sí. Yo me he metido en medio para que fracasara. He drogado a uno de vuestros hombres. Tanto que una persona normal hubiera muerto, pero desde luego... vuestros agentes tienen resistencia, de eso no hay duda, jajaja" acaba riendo muy fríamente... pero Hang, no estalla en ira... sino que se espanta aun más... por lo "otro" que sabe Stravinski.

"No... Tú... cómo es posible que..." dice Hang dominado ya por el terror, gritándole Tokochou a su lado "¡Ministro Hang, se lo repito por última vez! ¡Dígame con quien está hablando! ¡O ordenare a mi seguridad personal que le quiten el teléfono por la fuerza!" le grita enfadado de verdad el Presidente, cuando Stravinski...

"Sé lo de tu corrupción masiva a expensas del Estado que has conseguido en los últimos años. Lo de tus cuentas secretas en Panamá, Seychelles, Barbados, y otras muchas... y sé lo de tus multitudinarias orgías con prostitutas de lujo y... hijas de altos cargos del partido. A quien regalas de todo... pagado con fondos públicos, por supuesto. Una minucia de... cuatrocientos millones de dólares al cambio." explica con una voz aterradora, fría y espeluznante, causando ya incontrolado terror a Hang, pero no sólo por eso: por las consecuencias, que explica Kosinski al otro lado de la línea "Todo esto tendrá un precio cuando se haga público, Hang. Tu Presidente se verá obligado a tomar medidas, porque... en el fondo, no le importarás nada, cómo a nadie. Un precio que será más bien... barato, Hang. … El de la bala con que te reventarán la cabeza y que tu familia tendrá que pagar en cuando hayas sido ejecutado tras un juicio sumario ante el tribunal supremo. La humillación... la vergüenza... la miseria... todo eso es lo que tendrá que afrontar tu familia en cuando se destape todo. A no ser... que tú mismo te quites de en medio. Lo entiendes, verdad, Hang?"

Hang ni se atreve ya a hablar. Ya está dominado por el terror. Por un miedo incontrolable. Y no sólo por el propio Kosinski. Por las consecuencias de su corrupción que la CIA puede filtrar a los medios de todo el mundo... y que destruirán su reputación, su carrera... y a si mismo. Pero Kosinski, se pone serio y amenazante de verdad, y...

"Ah, lo olvidaba. ¿Puede usted y su Presidente... asomarse a las ventanillas de la derecha un instante, por favor? Será sólo un momento." y Hang, con una cara de miedo absoluto en su cara, casi al borde de sufrir un infarto si no fuera que es un hombre en buena forma, se asoma a una de las ventanillas del avión presidencial. Tokochou, que no entiende nada de nada, le sigue "¿Qué estás mirando ahora? Sólo está nuestro caza de escolta, Hang. Dime de una vez quien es y que te pasa. ¡Contéstame!" exclama ya enfadado de verdad Tokochou, cuando entonces...

En la cabina del J-15, todas las pantallas del tablero de mandos, se ponen en rojo... y se vuelven completamente locos. Y el aparato... se vuelve completamente incontrolable para el piloto. Empieza a dar bandazos, cada vez más virulentos. Su piloto entra en pánico, gritando "¡May Day, May Day! ¡Caída en perdida! ¡Caída en pérdida! ¡He perdido el control por completo!" pero nadie contesta, la radio parece interferida. El caza entra en perdida y cae en barrena a velocidad suicida hacia abajo: hacia el océano. El piloto sufre tantas fuerzas G que está al borde de perder el conocimiento. Intenta saltar de la cabina... pero ni siquiera eso responde. Hasta que... a una velocidad suicida, y con su piloto ya inconsciente por sufrir su cuerpo la friolera de entre 18 y 19 gravedades (suficientes para provocar la muerte a una persona sana normal), el Shenyang J-15 acaba estrellándose sobre el océano pacífico con una tremenda explosión. Desde el 747, Tokochou se ha quedado de piedra, boquiaberto, pero Hang... sabe ahora con quien está hablando.

"Lo ha visto... verdad, señor Hang?" dice con su aterradora voz fría y afable, siguiendo "Por supuesto no he sido yo personalmente quien ha hecho eso, pero... no importa. Sólo es una muestra de que... puede matarle a usted o a su Presidente cuando quiera. Excepto si por supuesto... no mete mas las narices en lo que ya sabe. … En la puerta. Eso es y será... asunto mio... y de nadie más. Ahora... elija, señor Hang. Muerte, o... muerte. Usted decide. Que tenga un buen día. Nos veremos en el infierno." y Kosinski... cuelga el teléfono de golpe... dejando al Ministro de Seguridad del Estado absolutamente de piedra, aterrorizado, paralizado, helado. Y por ese miedo visceral... ha tomado una decisión fatal. Aunque Tokochou...

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Nuestro caza naval se ha estrellado! Mierda. Eso me pasa por no comprarlo directamente a los rusos. Nuestros propios aviones son una basura." acaba diciendo rabioso el Presidente chino, mirando aun por la ventanilla la columna de humo negro en la distancia, lejos, que aun dejan los restos del J-15 estrellado sobre el océano, exclamando uno de los guardaespaldas "Camarada Presidente. Sería recomendable dar media vuelta y regresar a Pekín." pero Tokochou, enfadado pero decidido, espeta "¡No no no y NO! ¡De eso nada! ¡Imposible! ¡Que el otro caza regrese a su base, pero nosotros sigamos hacia Washington cómo está previsto! ¡La visita oficial a Dyrrell es importante y tengo que ir! ¡Sin excusas!" exclama furioso el Presidente, respondiendo el guardaespaldas "Sí, Camarada Presidente." cuando va a marcharse hacia la cabina de los pilotos... Hang pasa delante suyo, con una cara de terror indescriptible, más bien... cómo un zombie, en estado de Shock. Andando lentamente... hacia el pequeño lavabo del avión.

"Hang. ¡Hang! ¡HANG! Pero que..." exclama Tokochou sin entender nada de nada, cuando el Ministro se encierra en el baño, Tokochou, enfadado de verdad, anda hacía la puertecilla del baño, espetando "¡Hang! ¡Me has hecho perder la paciencia a un hombre que nunca la pierde! ¡A mi! ¡Hang! ¡Sal de ahí!" y cuando Tokochou está a punto de llegar ante la puerta... se oye un fuerte, fuertísimo ruido que resuena en todo el avión: es un disparo. Tokochou se aparta asustado de verdad, y entre dos guardaespaldas, intentan abrir la puerta cerrada por dentro, hasta que de una patada, lo consiguen y... Tokochou se queda tan absolutamente de piedra y sin palabras, que acaba cayendo de culo al suelo, y los guardaespaldas se quedan horrorizados. Porque dentro del avión presidencial chino... acaba de producirse un suicidio. El Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, Ji Phei Hang, acaba de volarse la cabeza con el disparo de una _Norinco Tipo 77B_ , dejando todo el minúsculo cuarto de baño manchado de sangre y al propio Hang... que tiene una cara de absoluto terror en su rostro. Sin duda, Kosinski es capaz de hacer maravillas sólo con su voz. Maravillas... diabólicas. ¿Qué será capaz de hacer incluso con su muy inquietante mirada oculta bajo las perfectamente impolutas lentes de sus gafas? Sólo Dios lo sabe. O mejor dicho... el diablo.

 _ **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Hospital Militar de Base Alnus. Región Especial. 7:45 PM hora local.**

Nada más llevarle al hospital, le han operado de urgencia para sacarle la bala y vendarle completamente el brazo herido. La herida ha sido bien curada y en un mes o mes y medio, el sargento Wataru Katsumoto podrá reincorporarse al servicio sin problemas. Si es que cuando se reincorpore, no haya sido ya ascendido a teniente o le hayan condecorado con una medalla por su heroico acto con el que le ha salvado la vida a la guía turística y portavoz ante la prensa de base Alnus, Noriko Mochizuki, quien también es para él... la chica de quien está locamente enamorado. Más ahora que ha sabido... que ese amor, es correspondido por ella. Tras un rato inconsciente tras la operación... Katsumoto despierta en una habitación del hospital de Alnus, cubierto con una sábana. Con el torso desnudo, mostrando unos marcados pectorales y unos brazos anchos y musculosos, porque es obvio que está en una magnífica forma física. Y que su brazo izquierdo... está ya vendado, escayolado y sujetado para que no se mueva. Se siente bien aunque aun un poco débil, porque ha perdido bastante sangre. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre... y su amada, Noriko Mochizuki, entra en la habitación, ya con la ropa cambiada, con pantalones tejanos y camisa de manga corta, acompañada de... el General Hazama, obviamente, con su uniforme de camuflaje o de servicio habitual. Katsumoto, aunque esté sobre una cama, saluda con el brazo a su máximo superior, todo firme... causando que Noriko se ría entre dientes, tapándose la boca.

"Buenas noches, sargento. ¿Cómo se encuentra?" dice Hazama devolviéndole el saludo, un tanto distendido, y le responde Wataru "Em... bien... bien, señor. Ya estoy mucho mejor. He... he perdido mucha sangre y aun me encuentro un poco débil. Pero en un par de días seguro que vuelvo a estar cómo siempre. Fuerte y sano cómo un roble." acaba diciendo sonriendo confiado al General, que en el mismo tono, responde "Me alegro por usted, sargento. ¿O debería decir... teniente?" en cuando dice eso, Katsumoto se queda sorprendido, al igual que Noriko, porque además, el General le dice "He hablado hace un momento con el Ministro de defensa Taro Kano por teléfono. Sin duda está preocupado por lo que ha pasado. Aunque... ya sabe que ha pasado y quienes eran esos tres hombres. Pero lo que venía a decirte a ti, sargento... es que el gobierno aprobará que se te conceda una mención especial y quien sabe si... una medalla al honor o... de la orden del sol naciente, sargento." al decirlo, tanto Wataru cómo Noriko, se quedan muy sorprendidos, mirándose el uno al otro, y el General, finalmente "Bueno... mejor no os molesto. Apuesto a que queréis estar solos, eh?" dice guiñando un ojo, sonriendo, a la pareja. "Que se recupere pronto, sargento. Y la enhorabuena." acaba saludando a Wataru, serio de nuevo, que le devuelve el saludo, saliendo de la habitación... y quedándose la enamorada pareja, solos de nuevo. Oportunidad única para ambos, pero sobre todo para él... para decir lo que siente que debe decir.

"Vaya... por fin solos, eh? Jajaja" dice ella con una tímida pero preciosa risa... hasta que entristeciéndose, ella dice "Siento... siento mucho que te haya pasado esto. Ha sido mi culpa. Hice caso a ese asesino y al final... podría haberte incluso..." dice entristeciéndose aun más... y cayéndole una lágrima de un ojo... cuando ella se queda absolutamente parada, con los ojos abiertos... cuando Wataru, le limpia la lagrima de la mejilla, mirándole con mucha ternura, y le dice...

"Desde que era un chaval, en el pueblo... siempre soñé con encontrar a mi chica ideal. O al menos... alguien que estuviera a mi lado. Alguien... con quien compartir mis penas y mis alegrías. Con quien abrazarme en las noches gélidas de invierno o con quien compartir la sandía fría o un refresco en verano. Alguien... que aunque no estuviera siempre a mi lado... siempre la tendría en mi corazón... y viceversa. Llegué a pensar que esa chica nunca aparecería. Era el chico más grandote y fuerte del pueblo, que no sabía tratar con las chicas y algunas de ellas incluso se burlaban de mi, llamándome gigante o cosas por el estilo. Hasta que me fui del pueblo... y me alisté. Y... la primera vez que te vi... fue..." dice él ya incluso con los ojos llorosos, diciendo ella igual "Lo sé... Wataru. Porque a mi al final me ha pasado lo mismo. Gracias a ti... ahora vuelvo a sentirme viva. Y él... esté donde esté en el cielo... estoy segura que se alegrará mucho por mi. Porque estaré con alguien que es muy... muy bueno... Wataru." dice con mucha ternura y amor hacia él, acariciándole la cara con la mano, cuando le dice Noriko "Por qué no me dices lo que ibas a decirme antes. Quiero oírlo. Dímelo." y Wataru, sonriendo con cariño a quien ya es sin duda su pareja declarada, lo suelta.

"Está bien, Noriko. No era mi idea original decírtelo en una habitación de hospital con el brazo escayolado, pero... no importa. … Noriko." dice mirándola con gran amor y ternura, y ella, sin decirle nada, simplemente le sonríe con una sonrisa cariñosa preciosa, soltándolo él...

"Noriko... … ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" y nada más oírlo, los ojos de ella se llenan de lágrimas. De lágrimas de alegría, por supuesto, respondiendo emocionada "Sí... Wataru. Acepto casarme contigo. Wataru..." y ella, se abraza muy emocionada entre lágrimas a él, que sonríe cariñosamente, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo, tanto del otro cómo del nuestro. Y es entonces, cuando separándose y mirándose a los ojos, emocionados... se besan. En un largo y apasionado beso. Algo que hacia mucho, mucho que no hacían. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre de sopetón, y... la pareja de enamorados se ven obligados a separarse de golpe, poniendo cara ridícula de haberles pillado con el carrito del helado, porque Ren Schmidt, Kurata, Kuribayashi, Itami, Rory, Tuka y Lelei, han llegado a visitarles.

"Mmmm... retiro lo que he dicho. Aun quedan hombres de verdad en el ejército." dice sonriendo burlona la capitana Schmidt, cuando exclama Kurata con estúpida cara de sorpresa "¡Aaaahhh! ¡Que envidia me da, sargento Katsumoto! ¡Yo también quiero besarme apasionadamente con mi querida Persia!" y le responde enseguida Kuribayashi, con la mirada desviada y la cara sonrojada, cómo de enfado... amoroso "Eres tonto, cabo Kurata. Tonto." y el señalado, despistado, dice "¿Eh? ¿He dicho algo, Shino?" y Kuribayashi, con la misma mirada sonrojada y desviada, responde "No... no es nada, Kurata. Nada." cuando Ren se burla de ella, espetando "¿De veras, Shino? Es extraño que no encuentres a tu hombre ideal. Con ese cuerpo que tienes de muñeca hinchable." dice con sonrisa burlona, soltando una puya a Shino, que replica cabreada con mirada asesina "¡YO NO SOY UNA MUÑECA HINCHABLE! ¡Y NO TE VUELVAS A BURLAR DE MIS PECHOS, ESTÚPIDA ALEMANA!"

Itami, con sonrisa burlona, espeta "Vaya vaya, sargento, que bien escondido te lo tenías, eh? Los granduyones de pueblo cómo tú también podéis ser románticos. Jijiji" y Rory, mirándole mal de reojo, le suelta a Itami "No hables tanto, Itami. Ya me gustaría que me dijeras cosas así más a menudo. Ellos me dan una envidia ahora mismo...", diciendo entonces Tuka, con cara decidida pero sonrojada "Creo que... hablaré con ellos para que me expliquen algunas cosas. Necesito... saber más de las relaciones amorosas. Coger experiencia, quiero decir." y Lelei, siempre tan pragmática y científica o maga, sea cómo sea, dice "Pues yo... quiero preguntarles cómo se hace" dice con su inconfundible voz aséptica, y le pregunta Tuka "¿Eh? El que", respondiéndole la joven maga, toda decidida... pero sonrojada "Los besos. Quiero aprender cómo se hacen." y Tuka le responde, melancólica "Aaaghhh... yo también quiero saberlo." Y ambas... se quedan mirando a Itami, que extrañado, espeta un estúpido "¿Eing?" y se devuelven la mirada, echando un suspiro de resignación, cómo diciendo _¿Cuando te darás cuenta, Itami?_ Al final, tanto Wataru cómo Noriko, se miran, y se echan a reír.

Una pareja muy muy bien avenida, ha aparecido en base Alnus, provocando la envidia inmediata de muchos a su alrededor. Una envidia eso si, muy sana. Y es que ambos, especialmente ella, necesitaban dejar de estar solos. Se necesitaban imperiosamente el uno al otro. Ni uno ni otro pero... sospechaban que su amor era tan fuerte. No es la primera pareja que nace en el mundo tras la puerta de Ginza, porque aparecerán otras tantas... y pueden ser tanto o incluso más preciosas todavía. Pero una alegría, que tampoco puede tapar... lo que viene: la oscuridad. Porque...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Aldea de Cuang Mang. Jungla de Ban Neitai, Laos. 6:45 PM hora local.**

Es un hombre mayor que ha vivido absolutamente de todo en esta vida. Mucho más que la abrumadora mayoría de la gente. Y no quería que fuese así, porque él, es un científico, que ha dado su vida a la ciencia. A lo más radical, experimental, e innovador y revolucionario de la ciencia. Pero cómo científico, también tiene unos ideales. Y cómo científico, también tiene una moral, una ética, que quiere cumplir. Pero muchas veces... no se lo permitieron. Especialmente... en el sitio donde se encuentra ahora mismo, en una pequeña aldea en medio de la jungla... en un país del sudeste asiático que representa de lo más exótico que se pueda visitar. Un país en el que estuvo muchos años atrás, cuando tenía menos de 40... y ahora, con 80, aunque se mantiene en una forma magnífica para su edad, los recuerdos de lo que hizo aquel día en que consiguió al sujeto número 12... le vienen a la cabeza una y otra vez, y no se irán nunca. El sujeto... que fue el único que sobrevivió a sus experimentos... y que convirtieron a una bonita, inocente y sensible niña de 14 años... en un monstruo a medias, porque consiguió lo que en realidad deseaba: que mantuviera su corazón y sentimientos humanos. Pero los otros sujetos, que capturaron ese día en esa aldea en llamas por las bombas de los B-52... no sobrevivieron. Y eso... es algo que le pesa cómo una losa en su conciencia, porque aunque no lo parezca... la tiene.

Él... el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury. Científico responsable en su día... del Proyecto 2/71 de las Fuerzas Armadas Estadounidenses... y supervisado por un joven agente y supervisor de la CIA brillante y extraordinariamente... malvado, inquietante y perturbador: Richard Stravinski. Y por esos sujetos que no sobrevivieron... él esta en la misma aldea, encendiendo unos inciensos con unas cerillas, juntando sus manos... y rezando, orando, por las almas de esos chicos y chicas que de seguro desde el más allá no le perdonarán jamás. Pero a pesar de todo... el doctor lo hizo por obligación, no porque realmente él lo quisiera así.

El doctor, hombre de 80 años con la cara con arrugas y manchas pero en una forma física envidiable para su edad, alto y fuerte, con el cabello blanco peinado en ralla, vestido con ropa clara para su viaje tropical y sus ojos azules perfectos, de mirada siempre fría pero triste... muy triste... cubiertos con unas gafas de sol con lentes de doble color marrón y transparente... sigue orando por las víctimas involuntarias que no sólo él provocó... pero se arrepiente de lo que hizo. Cuando oye acercarse algo: un helicóptero civil, un _Bell 206_ blanco y azul, sobrevolando la aldea, causando la curiosidad de los pocos habitantes que aun viven ahí. El helicóptero, tras hacer una pasada sobre el pequeño templo budista de la aldea... sin que el Doctor Klauss se inmute lo más mínimo, aterriza a no mucha distancia de él, en la pequeña plaza de la aldea, causando que muchos de los aldeanos lo miren con curiosidad... pero manteniendo las distancias, porque tienen... miedo. Verdadero miedo. Y en cuando las aspas del aparato reducen su velocidad lo suficiente... la puerta trasera se abre y se baja del helicóptero un hombre de raza negra... vestido con un traje a medida perfecto, y una mirada fría e inquietante, que recuerda mucho a quien sirve: es Roberth Talmer, el segundo o ayudante de Stravinski.

Andando con parsimonia, con toda la calma del mundo, acaba plantándose detrás de el Doctor Klauss y...

"Rememorando viejos tiempos idos... Doctor Mercury?" pregunta con su voz inquietante y su mirada fría, diferentes a las de Stravinski, pero igualmente inquietantes, diciendo Talmer "Yo aun ni siquiera había nacido. Pero aquella noche... esta misma aldea era un mar de fuego, desesperación, terror y muerte... y usted simplemente... les ofreció una nueva vida. Una vida... eterna e indestructible. Aunque también es verdad... que al final, sólo una de ellas sobrevivió a los experimentos. Unos experimentos que a cualquier ser humano..." se ríe muy intrigante entre dientes, cuando va a seguir hablando y el Doctor...

"¡Basta!" … Basta... señor Talmer. Las almas de esos jóvenes... se merecen descansar en paz. Tenga respeto aunque sea ante un verdadero científico criminal cómo yo." acaba diciendo con voz endurecida, cómo... autoflagelándose del mal que provocó y que... puede volver a provocar, cuando Talmer, espeta, muy y muy intrigante...

"Doctor... sea un buen padre por una vez en su vida. Piense en ella. … En su querida superviviente a sus experimentos. En la única que sobrevivió... y se convirtió en un Dios humano. En el soldado perfecto. En quien dominaría este mundo... y el otro. … En su querida..." pero el doctor, le corta con contundencia "¡Cállese!" para calmarse enseguida "Por favor... cuando hables de ella... hazlo con el debido respeto. Creé un ser genéticamente perfecto, y lo único que pienso todas las noches... es en devolverla a la normalidad, porque de lo contrario..." acaba diciendo con profunda preocupación, pero Talmer va directo al grano, diciendo "Podrá volver a verla muy pronto, no me cabe duda. Aunque quien sabe si aun recuerda... la masacre" acaba diciendo el muy misterioso hombre de color de la CIA, cuando el Doctor, aun de espaldas a Talmer y levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo, suelta...

"Mi querida... Rory. … Si me recuerdas... Ojalá pudiera liberarte de esos recuerdos. … Dejad que camine sola. Sin pecar. Con muy pocos deseos. Cómo los elefantes... en la selva." acaba diciendo incluso con sentimiento, incluso con compasión, cuando Talmer, sin abandonar un ápice su frialdad, advierte...

"Debemos Regresar, Doctor. La siguiente fase del proyecto 2/71 ya ha empezado. Y aunque hay molestias de por medio... pueden ser superadas. El Director Stravinski le está esperando... Doctor Mercury. Y el joven que nos ayudará a afianzarlo en el otro mundo, Diabo... también tiene muchas ganas de conocerle... Doctor. ¿O debería decir... Mago Oscuro?" acaba diciendo muy intrigante... y el Doctor, gira su cara hacia Talmer, mirándole con las facciones de su rostro endurecidas... menos por su mirada fría, que denota pero, una tristeza inconmensurable. La tristeza de unos ojos que han visto cosas... verdaderamente horribles.

Ahora parece que sí, por fin, el 2/71, va a empezar a desarrollarse en su extensión. Porque quien ha sido un misterio inconmensurable hasta ahora, el famoso "mago oscuro" ha quedado desvelado. Y no... no se trataba de ninguna criatura con poderes sobrenaturales ni un semi-dios ni nada semejante: es el equivalente de nuestro mundo, un científico. Pero un científico de unas capacidades extraordinarias, inimaginables para nadie... y que fueron aprovechadas por el poder en su momento para incrementar lo que ya tenía: para tener más poder. ¿O es por algo más aun que eso? Por ahora, es un total misterio. Aunque... por raro que parezca, el Alnus pueden saberlo todo. Porque para sacarle a Rory sus recuerdos reprimidos, el capitán chileno, Andres Cristiano, someterá a la apóstol de Emroy a una sesión de hipnósis clinica, y entonces... la verdad de su ser puede quedar desvelada.

En medio de esto, la conspiración china ha sido eliminada y desmantelada no sólo por la acción de la PM de Alnus y del sargentoWataru Katsumoto, quien ha conquistado a la chica que quiere más que con acción... de una manera preciosa. Sino también por la aterradora voz de Stravinski, quien puede provocar incluso la muerte de alguien con sus palabras. Un ser verdaderamente aterrador y que representa ya sin tapujos, la maldad pura. Un hombre que la humanidad desearía que sus padres se hubiesen puesto un condón o hubiesen tomado la píldora el día o noche que lo concibieron. Y también en medio de esto, más que una conspiración menor, una operación secreta encubierta del gobierno alemán para rescatar a uno de sus espías, capturado por las fuerzas imperiales en su ataque en Madrid, y que Ren tienen órdenes secretas de rescatar... al mismo tiempo que no sabe que otro hombre dentro de las fuerzas especiales de la Coalición, tiene que matar ese mismo hombre. ¿Qué ocurrirá? También lo que pase con Grey, Hamilton... y un travieso niño enfermo de cáncer, Arnau, con quien pueden aprender de la amistad... y de la vida misma. También del viaje oficial que la emperatriz Piña, acompañada de su padre y Bozes, y quien sabe si alguien más, quiere llevar a los países de la coalición para establecer la paz también con ellos. Y sobre todo... que pasará con la madre de Itami? Será asesinada por Diabo? ¿O puede que... en el siguiente capítulo, no todas estás preguntas, encontrarán respuesta. Pero la última, sí... y os dejará sin aliento, eso está garantizado.

 _Y hasta aquí el dúo décimo capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". La cosa está caliente caliente de verdad. Uno de los grandes misterios de esta historia, el que muchos me preguntasteis: quien es el mago oscuro? Os lo he contestado... pero cómo a mi me gusta hacer. Dejándoos el misterio de adivinar cual es el verdadero y cual es el verdaderamente verdadero. Eso si: sólo con ligeras pinceladas de lo que está por venir... porque cómo prometí, habrá un capítulo entero, bastante más adelante, para explicar en su extensión, el origen de toda esta oscura trama: el proyecto 2/71, quienes lo protagonizaron... y si efectivamente, tiene relación con el verdadero origen... de Rory Mercury. Porque cómo os habréis fijado... Rory y el Doctor Klauss, llevan el mismo apellido. ¿Casualidad? No no nooooo! ¡Ya me estoy haciendo el misterioso otra vez, siempre igual! ¡Al final siempre acabo hiendo por ahí! Ejem... bien. Algunas cosas que quería decir aquí. Pedir disculpas por haber tardado un poco más de lo que prometí (entre tres y cuatro días) cuando he tardado al final cinco en colgar este nuevo capítulo, porque la verdad... se me ha vuelto a ir un poquito la mano con la extensión del texto. Parece que no soy capaz de concentrar todo lo que quiero desarrollar, expresar e incluso vivir cómo si más que un fic, se tratase de un episodio de anime, en menos de 25 páginas. Al final siempre acabo necesitando un poco más. Pero por el momento, pocas quejas he recibido y el resultado es para mi, muy bueno. Que más quería decir... ah si. Os prometí sobre la madre de Itami en el capítulo anterior... y tendréis que esperar al siguiente, pero os garantizo una vez más, que habrá sorpresa. Porque alguien que creísteis ya desterrado en esta historia... reaparece para pagar a su verdugo con la misma medicina. Otra vez me hago el misterioso, es que no aprendo! También decir que he actualizado una vez más el prólogo con el listado de personajes, porque siempre van apareciendo de nuevos y es imposible mantenerlo siempre igual._

 _Ah! Y antes de terminar... un aviso importante, y ahora sí que me pongo serio. Cómo algunos de vosotros sabéis y habréis visto... al final he borrado todos los reviews del tal "Jawad Fan", ya que el último comentario que me colgó ya resultó el recopetín de mal gusto, insultos, lenguaje soez y, en fin... no sigo porque me cabreo de verdad. Vamos, que fue verdaderamente ofensivo. Y todo eso... porque le di una respuesta obvia, lógica y cómo debe darse a la salvajada que me colgó anteriormente. Y ya que he recibido al final agradecimientos de algunos de vosotros por haber borrado esos horrendos reviews (y no sólo por la ortografía), he tomado medidas para que no me intente colar más comentarios fuera de lugar. A partir de ahora, los reviews serán moderados con antelación. Es decir, que deberán pasar mi visto bueno para ser colgados. Los que sois usuarios registrados no será necesario, pero para los que no lo son, si. Y debo deciros... que ha resultado, porque el tal "jawad fan", me intentó colar varios comentarios con varios pseudónimos diferentes, pero era muy fácil saber que era él. Primero, porque sigue escribiendo el español igual de mal, y segundo porque desde mi cuenta puedo saber el número de usuario o ID de cada uno de los comentarios de usuarios no registrados... y era siempre el mismo, por lo tanto, era el mismo tipo quien me los mandaba. Reviews una vez más, con insultos y comentarios fuera de lugar, más bien incomprensibles y sin sentido a veces, y de mal gusto, que nada tienen que ver con el fic. Yo se lo dejé bien claro de que se limitase de ahora en adelante, en cumplir con las normas que el propio Fanfiction tiene, pero este tipo ha acabado actuando cómo un troll, porque al final no prodigo con sus ideas que prefiero no recordar ni vosotros tampoco. Al final pero, parece que los últimos que me ha mandado cómo "AK 47" se ciñen al menos a lo que tiene que ser un review: que es en comentar el fic y nada más que el fic. Así que si me intenta colar más reviews fuera de lugar y de contexto... de ahora en adelante no le dejaré pasar ni una. Me cabrea porque soy yo el que se toma la molestia y el tiempo de escribir esto, procurando disfrutar cuando lo escribo, luego cuando lo leo ya terminado... y luego leyendo los comentarios de la gente a la que le ha gustado lo que ha leído y a los que no les ha gustado tanto, pero critican de forma constructiva. Y me viene este energúmeno por decirle algo sutil a colgarme verdaderas salvajadas, y encima luego por darle un consejo, porque lo que le di son consejos, te devuelve insultos, amenazas veladas de tres al cuarto que ni él mismo se cree y en fin... Si tan gallito es, QUE SE PONGA DELANTE DEL ORDENADOR Y QUE SE ESCRIBA UN FIC ÉL MISMO, A VER CÓMO LE SALE Y QUE SE DE CUENTA QUE NO ES TAN FÁCIL!_

 _Así que, y ya para acabar, que me he enrollado demasiado, "querido" Jawad Fan o cómo sea que te llames en realidad... cómo diría Josep Pedrerol: No, Jawad Fan. Así no, eh? Así, NO. Becarios no. (si eres becario y lees esto, por favor no te enfades. Es ironía, jajaja). A los demás, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí, de verdad, y seguid colgando comentarios, que no está de más. Que yo los responderé con mucho gusto. Gracias!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Muchísimas gracias por tu último comentario. Es de agradecer encontrar a alguien que comenta bien, que encima ayuda al escritor con ideas interesantes y comentarios constructivos. Bueno, te contesto. Me ha gustado y mucho saber que te ha encantado la personalidad y manías del personaje de Ren Schmidt, que al haber leído este nuevo capítulo, espero te haya gustado aun más. Piensa que tu eres en parte el padre de la criatura, así que no te quejes, jajaja. Y también habrás visto que entre Ren y Shino, hay un ambiente no precisamente bueno... porque se conocieron en su época de reclutas, es decir, cuando justo empezaron su instrucción militar, y estaban todo el día cómo perro y gato, y Ren particularmente... se burlaba de los pechos demasiado grandes de Shino, y por ello, Shino jamás pudo entrar en las Fuerzas Especiales cómo Ren, de físico mucho más normal pero que no desmerece ni mucho menos. Sobre lo que me dices de Putin... tengo mis dudas de que a la realidad ni Stravinski ni nadie, amenazaran telefónicamente a Putin. Porque ISIS le ha amenazado con sus vídeos de realidad virtual para incautos... y en respuesta, les ha enviado los Su-24, los Su-30, los Su-34, los Tu-160, y puede que dentro de poco los Su-35 y MiG 35 (mmmm... para un aficionado a la aviación, es pensarlo y casi me coge un orgasmo, jajaja) y les ha dado a base de bien. Pero hablamos de la historia de este fic. Y efectivamente, has podido ver que Stravinski no es que se parezca... es que puede que sea el diablo en persona. Finalmente, la escena de la taberna de Delilah con cervezas quedará pendiente para el siguiente capítulo, pero saldrá, palabra. Espero cómo no, tu siguiente review con ansias... y que tu propio fic salga bueno. Si lo cuelgas seré de los primeros en leerlo y comentar, palabra._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charly Meiou": Muchas gracias por tú último comentario, de verdad. Bufff... caray, esta vez si que lo has hecho largo, macho. Jajaja. Cuando empecé a leerlo la primera vez, pensé que más que un review, estaba leyendo otro fic dentro de los reviews (no sería la primera vez, hay por ahí que lo hacen). Pido disculpas si mi último capítulo te pareció laaaaaaaaargo. Pero soy de los que piensa que sea largo o corto el fic, lo que cuenta, es que la lectura sea entretenida y enganche al lector. Cosa que por suerte, consigo. Casi me comentaste todo el capítulo e incluso parte del anterior. Y que todo te gusto, cosa que me alegra y mucho, por supuesto. Algunas cosas que comentas, cómo que la operación rusa pudo ser diferente, estoy de acuerdo en que podría haberlo hecho más extenso... o incluso dar voz a la tripulación del submarino ruso. Pero no quería que me quedase todavía más largo, así que tuve que descartarlo. Y sobre lo que dices del verdadero poder de Lelei... visto lo visto lo que ha pasado en el último tomo del manga que ha salido (el 58) en que Lelei es poseída por la Diosa Hardy para hacer de médium, pues no te extrañe que Lelei tenga unos poderes mucho mayores. Ops... no debería haberte explicado lo que sale en el último número del manga, perdón. Jejeje. Ah! Y sobre lo que me comentas al final... lo de revisar el primer capítulo de tu idea de GATE, no eres el primero que me pide consejo sobre eso. Ya te aconsejé lo que considero debe de tener un buen fic largo. Tú cuélgalo, sin miedo, lo leo y yo y otros lectores opinarán de todo. Entonces te diré el que. Espero comentes este último capítulo y suerte con tu propio fic de GATE._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "diabo y AK 47": a pesar de tus diferentes seudónimos... creo que ya sé quien eres realmente, pero cómo estos comentarios son aceptables, te los he dejado pasar. Te contestaré que la historia ya la tengo bien preconcebida y acción la va a haber y mucha. Aunque... no. No voy a meter lo de armar a los ejércitos de Zorzal con armas modernas (¿Sin entrenamiento ni adiestramiento?) ni una asesina, porque ya hay uno, que me parece un personaje ya muy bien conseguido. Me interesa mantener y desarrollar este fic cómo un interesante conglomerado de thriller, acción bélica, misterio, además de pinceladas de comedia, amor y amistad. Pero no me interesa convertir esto en una película de acción de serie B. Además de que aun no os he dejado claro... si Diabo es realmente el mago oscuro o un imitador del verdadero mago oscuro. Porque el mago oscuro ha sido eso: un nombre. La persona que hay detrás... ya habéis visto quien es en realidad._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Phranciscusmagnus": Hola! Muy agradecido por tu constructivo comentario y bienvenido al club. Con comentarios así da gusto, de verdad, jajaja. Muy agradecido que el capítulo, aunque sea el cuarto, ya me dirás si te apetece que te parecen los demás, te haya gustado tanto. Y que por supuesto, la lectura te haya resultado agradable. En eso una buena escritura, es vital para que el fic salga bueno. Buena observación que has hecho sobre la fonética que efectivamente, los japoneses emplearían al pronunciar en su propio idioma los países. Y en ese aspecto, tienes toda la razón del mundo. Pero te respondo lo mismo que ya he respondido otras veces anteriormente: esto es ficción. Nada más y nada menos. Ni tiene sentido hacerlo todo fantasía en un fic sobre temática bélica, política, o tecnológica... ni tampoco lo tiene hacerlo realista al 100% y hacerlo todo absolutamente detallado. Otro lector me comentó precisamente esto: sobre cómo rompieron todos aquí la barrera lingüística, porque en la región especial tienen su idioma, los japoneses el japonés, los franceses el francés, y los españoles y chilenos el español, con acentos muy diferentes. Y los españoles además, con otras lenguas propias cómo el catalán, el vasco o el gallego. ¿Verdad que parece un caos si lo piensas? La cuestión es que aquí, todo el fic se escribe únicamente en español, y cómo además, teóricamente, se han formado a matacaballo para aprender el idioma de los otros, la barrera lingüística no existe y todos se entienden los unos a los otros. Ojo! Digo en la Región Especial. Tras la puerta de Alnus, en nuestro mundo, las barreras lingüísticas siguen existiendo, aunque por ejemplo, Grey y Hamilton, en su estancia en Barcelona, también romperán rápido la barrera y aprenderán a expresarse en español y a usar la lengua autóctona, el catalán, sin problemas. Agradecerte tu review de temática lingüística y espero leer más comentarios tuyos si te apetece escribirlos. Gracias._


	14. Fuera de juego

**Capítulo 13. Fuera de juego.**

 _ **24 DE ENERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Blackforest Village, Nebraska, Estados Unidos. 8:15 AM hora local.**

Es un policía de los chapados a la antigua. Muy a la antigua. Aunque no es más que un simple Sheriff de pueblo en el que nunca pasa nada, en las últimas semanas, al menos desde ese apagón que afectó a su pueblo y a todo el Estado en el que vive, es evidente que cosas muy extrañas están pasando en los alrededores del gran bosque que hay en las cercanías del pueblo que es limítrofe con hasta cuatro condados diferentes. Un bosque que antiguamente, los indígenas de la zona consideraban mágico y habitado por espíritus que lo protegían de seres malvados... cómo el hombre blanco, que hoy día domina la zona. Porque lo extraño que está pasando para él, el viejo y veterano Sheriff del pueblo de Blackforest, Kevin Wackmayre, junto a su compañero, el novato, joven y despistado Ralph Stenson, no es poca cosa ni mucho menos. En ese momento, ambos están de patrulla por una de las carreteras locales con Kevin al volante del ya viejo coche patrulla _Ford Crown Victoria P71 Police Interceptor_ de blanco y marrón, color cómo los uniformes y sombreros que lucen los dos agentes locales cubiertos por abrigos de cuero en que lucen la placa. En un momento dado, el joven Stenson enciende la radio del coche, no la de servicio, y en una emisora de noticias...

" _Todavía no hay confirmación oficial por parte del portavoz del gobierno chino en Pekín, del motivo de la anulación del viaje previsto por el Premier Tou Tokochou a Washington hoy mismo. Pekín sigue manteniendo un férreo silencio de los motivos de la anulación del viaje. Aunque según fuentes internacionales, uno de los cazas de escolta J-15 de la marina china que escoltaban al avión presidencial, se habría estrellado en pleno vuelo, por motivos desconocidos. Dicha fuente no ha desvelado de donde ha salido la información. Desde Washington, el portavoz de la Casa Blanca se ha limitado a decir que comprende los motivos de la anulación del viaje del Presidente Chino a Estados Unidos, y que espera que ésta se produzca en fecha no muy lejana. Aunque desde ambos gobiernos, no han dicho absolutamente nada de cuando será. Otro titular, confirmado ayer mismo por el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores de Japón, Koji Sugawara, desde Madrid, España, ha sido la confirmación de la visita oficial y por primera vez, que la Emperatriz del llamado "Imperio Reconstituido", Piña Co Lada, tras la puerta de Ginza, realizará en nuestro mundo. Sugawara clarificó que las capitales de los países de la llamada "Coalición de Liberación" recibirán la visita imperial dentro de una semana. Cuando..."_ y entonces, el joven agente Stenson, exclamando tontamente "Me aburooooo" quien está comiendo donuts de una cajetilla de dulces sobre el salpicadero del coche, ni corto ni perezoso, cambia a una emisora de música comercial, y cabreando al veterano Sheriff que...

"Aaaaagghhhh... eres gilipollas, Ralph, te lo han dicho nunca?" dice tranquilo pero enfadado el veterano Sheriff a su compañero un tanto rellenito, que replica tontamente con la boca llena "Pero jefe. Dígalo si le interesa toda esa basura. A mi no." dice tragándose la comida y añade "Lo que pase con los chinos a mi no me interesa. Esto es un pueblo minúsculo donde nunca ha pasado nada ni nunca pasará. A quien le importa? Eso... es lo que pienso yo." y el jefe, mirándole con mala cara perturbadora, apaga la radio del salpicadero, y le responde con mala cara "Mira... primero, no entiendo cómo me han colado de compañero al más estúpido, holgazán y boca hambrienta de todos los pocos jóvenes que aun quedan en este mísero pueblo. Y segundo... por qué no dejas de pensar tanto, que no va contigo, y sigues atiborrándote de donuts en silencio. Mh?" exclama con mala cara el sheriff a su joven y novato compañero, que un tanto agasajado, le pone la caja de donuts delante y... "¿Quiere uno, jefe? Los rellenos de chocolate están muy ricos" y el Sheriff replica de nuevo con mala cara "No, gracias, estúpido. Ya pago bastante por mi seguro médico para que encima me vayas dando esas rosquillas repletas de grasas saturadas y colesterol. No entiendo cómo puedes comerte esa mierda." acaba diciendo el Sheriff mirando mal de reojo a su compañero, que sigue comiendo cómo si nada, cuando suena una voz femenina por la radio.

"Coche uno, coche uno, me recibe, sheriff Wackmayre?" y rápidamente, el sheriff coge el transmisor y responde "Sí, adelante, Claudia. Que coño pasa." y desde la radio, la operadora responde, con cierto nerviosismo "Em... no se lo va a creer, jefe, pero... el FBI está aquí, señor. Otra vez. Dos inspectores venidos directamente desde Washington. Están investigando lo del apagón masivo de hace un mes. Y también..." cortándole enseguida el viejo y veterano sheriff "Sí, ya me hago a la idea de para que han venido. Diles que esperen. Estoy ahí en diez minutos." respondiendo ella enseguida "Recibido, sheriff."

"Fiuuuu... acojonante, no? El FBI aquí. ¡JA! Sólo los veo por la tele en series policíacas y ahora van a estar aquí, en el agujero del culo del mundo, para hablar con nosotros! Jajaja" dice el joven ayudante del Sheriff, riendo estúpidamente con cara boba, pero le replica enseguida su superior con mala cara seria "Yo hablaré con ellos, Ralph. Aun no has trabajado en un sólo caso peliagudo así que contigo no esclarecerán una mierda. Es obvio que tarde o temprano iban a venir a saber que coño está pasando con las extrañas muertes que se han producido en el bosque negro de los cuatro condados en el último mes. Y puede que... también de esa extraña circulación de camiones que vi hace unos meses por los alrededores." acaba diciendo seriamente el sheriff al volante del coche patrulla... y mirándole su joven y dicharachero compañero con sonrisa boba cómo si no fuera con él la cosa.

Unos minutos después, ambos policías locales se plantan en la pequeña comisaría del minúsculo pueblo de Blackforest, en el que a penas viven alrededor de 250 habitantes. Comisaría en la única calle principal de un pueblo situado en un enorme valle en el que el susodicho bosque negro se sitúa, alcanzando los términos de cuatro condados o pueblos vecinos diferentes. Nada más entrar, el veterano sheriff se encuentra que efectivamente, un hombre y una mujer, de unos 30 años, la mujer blanca y el hombre latino, le esperan para hablar con él.

"Soy el sheriff Kevin Wackmayre, jefe de policía de este condado. Me han dicho que querían hablar conmigo." y el agente, mostrándole enseguida su placa de agente federal "Inspector Daniel Leopoldo. FBI. Ella es mi compañera, la inspectora Alice Gallahan. Tenemos unas pocas preguntas, así que terminaremos enseguida, no se preocupen." le dice el agente federal de traje y corbata, mientras su compañera en ropa más informal, permanece seria en silencio.

"Mejicano, eh? A este país ya no lo reconoce ni la madre que lo parió." exclama un tanto despectivo, y el federal, un tanto ofendido, replica "¿Algún problema con eso, "Sheriff"?"

"No... ninguno. Me la trae floja donde haya nacido y de donde sea. Cuando era joven conocí a muchos latinos en ese puto sitio. Diga que coño quiere." y el federal le responde sin perturbarse "Si le interesa saberlo, mis padres eran mejicanos, pero yo he nacido aquí y soy ciudadano estadounidense. Y por si aun no se ha dado cuenta... soy agente federal. Así que deje de hacerse el hombre duro, que está pasado de moda, y responda a nuestras preguntas. Le prometemos que será breve." y el sheriff, echando un suspiro de resignación, responde "Aaagghhhh... está bien. Suéltenlo."

"Es sobre las extrañas muertes que han acontecido por éste y los condados limítrofes con el gran y frondoso bosque que se encuentra en este gran valle. Según parece... todas muy parecidas y por arma de fuego. ¿Es cierto?" pregunta todo serio el inspector latino del FBI, mientras su compañera, sin decir palabra, se pasea por la comisaría andando con parsimonia... siendo observada con sonrisa boba por el joven ayudante del Sheriff, quien responde...

"Por qué coño me preguntan eso. Sois federales. Ya sabéis eso de hace tiempo. Así que terminad y largaos." exclama con mala cara el sheriff... cuando el agente, suelta intrigante "Es... sobre si ha visto movimientos extraños por los alrededores últimamente. Me refiero en los últimos meses. Porque... los cuerpos de esas víctimas; vecinos de los pueblos colindantes, en su mayoría granjeros o agricultores... fueron muertos por un único disparo a larga distancia, hecho... con un fusil de precisión militar. Mis colegas de balística del FBI creen que un Barret M82 del calibre .50" explica muy seriamente el agente federal, intrigando y mucho al sheriff, que se gira hacia los federales y dice...

"... Recuerdo que hace unos... dos o tres meses, y por más de una semana... hubo un tráfico de camiones inusuálmente alto por la carretera interestatal que traviesa los condados de por aquí... y que pasa por este pueblo. No le presté mucha atención al principio. Pero pasaban los días... y era extraño. Primero, porque... los camiones circulaban demasiado bien. Perfectos, cómo si no quisieran que la policía les parara por nada. Cómo... si fueran conducidos por la misma persona. Y segundo... porque comprobé algo. Alerté por radio a mi colega del pueblo vecino, al otro lado del bosque, que uno de esos camiones llegaría en veinte minutos. Pues bien. El camión, llegaba al otro pueblo... más de hora y media después. Cómo si hubiese parado en algún sitio. O cómo si... los espíritus del bosque negro les hubiesen retenido. Quien sabe." acaba diciendo con una mueca en la cara, cómo de broma.

"¿? ¿Los espíritus del bosque negro? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunta extrañado el federal, respondiéndole el Shériff "Era una profunda creencia que tenían los indígenas de la zona. Los indios Kuix. Creían en la magia, en los portales a otros mundos y en dioses paganos. Incluso decían contactar con seres fantásticos de ese otro mundo. Hombres con cuerpo de lobo, mujeres con orejas de conejo en la cabeza, cosas así. Gobernaron esta región y el bosque que lo dominaba durante siglos y siglos. Hasta que un mal día de 1871... el "gobierno federal" mandó al ejército y los masacró a todos cómo alimañas. Incluidos mujeres, niños y ancianos." acaba diciendo con claro desprecio el veterano jefe de policía, respondiendo extrañado el agente federal...

"O sea que es por eso que tiene cierta manía a nosotros y al gobierno de Washington, no?" y el Sheriff, enfadado, replica "No es sólo por eso. Ahora tengo 62 años. Pero cuando tenía 18, en el 71... su "gobierno federal" me mandó a la puta Guerra de Vietnam. ¡Ja! Aunque en realidad... nos mandaron a Laos. En operaciones encubiertas para la maldita CIA o vete a saber. Nunca podré quitarme de la cabeza lo que vi en esa aldea en llamas. Cien años después los políticos de Washington aun seguían actuando igual. Y desde entonces no veo que hayan mejorado en sentido común, justicia y humanidad." acaba diciendo visiblemente indignado el Sheriff, cuando añade "Miren... no he visto a ningún soldado por aquí. Yo sólo sé lo de esos camiones que creo entraron en el bosque... y salían largo rato después. Era el único sitio de por aquí a donde podían permanecer ese tiempo. Pero si a esa pobre gente la mataron con fusiles de precisión militares..." acaba diciendo muy seriamente el viejo Sheriff.

"Entiendo. Así que un movimiento inusual de camiones por la zona. Podría ser cosa suya, sí. Cómo sospecha el Director." dice tan tranquilo el agente federal con una mueca en la cara hacia su compañera, que permanece seria e impasible, quedándose Wackmayre extrañado "¿? ¿El director? El director de que."

"No es asunto suyo. Le avisamos que... es posible que lleguen refuerzos desde Washington en muy pocos días. Habrá que investigar mucho más a fondo ese... bosque negro de los antiguos indios... cómo ha dicho que se llamaban?" pregunta haciéndose el despistado el federal, y le replica el Sheriff con sarcasmo "Kuix, inspector. Kuix. Hagan lo que les salga de los huevos. Pero los vecinos seguro de que se me quejarán por armar demasiado jaleo."

"Em... jefe..." dice llamando la atención el joven ayudante del Sheriff, Ralph. "¿Puedo salir un momento afuera? Es que tengo que hacer una llamada. A mi novia." acaba diciendo el joven y algo gordo ayudante del Sheriff con sonrisa boba y la mano en el cogote, y su superior le espeta molesto y con el ceño fruncido "¿Y para eso nos interrumpes? No tienes que pedirme permiso para llamarla. Por Dios, que debe de ver la pobre en un gordo bonachón devorador de donuts cómo tú?"

"Jejeje... em... discúlpeme, jefe. Enseguida vuelvo." y con sonrisa boba en la cara, el joven y regordete ayudante del sheriff, sale afuera, hacia el coche patrulla. Y en cuando se sube al asiento del copiloto, cierra la puerta y saca su smartphone para llamar... su cara, hasta ahora burlona y simpática... se pone muy seria e incluso... fría. Porque en todo este rato, y desde hace mucho tiempo, ha estado haciendo comedia con su jefe, y con todos los vecinos. Porque él en realidad...

"... Soy yo. Están a punto de presentarse serias dificultades. … El FBI está empezando a meter demasiado sus narices. En un par de días puede que lleguen refuerzos. Que haréis entonces. … El señor Talmer ya ha dejado claro cómo actuar ante los intrusos que merodeen alrededor del bosque. El jefe y el "mago oscuro" vendrán de visita en no mucho tiempo. … Entendido. Esperaremos sus nuevas instrucciones. Seguiré interpretando mi papel... y protegiendo la araña madre que vela por su pequeña que permanece en Siria. En cuando Stravinski de la orden... ambos mundos serán conectados de nuevo."

El tal "Ralph", el cual quien sabe si es este su verdadero nombre, ha dejado claro para que está allí y cual es el papel que debe de interpretar. Proteger lo que provocó el 21 de diciembre que Nebraska entera se quedara sin subministro eléctrico... en el mismo instante que los tres portales de Santiago de Chile, Madrid y París, se abrían. Lo que también puede significar... que están preparando algo? ¿Algo verdaderamente gordo? Sin duda Richard Stravinski está jugando a un peculiar y diabólico Monopoly, no con edificios de pega, sino... con todo un mundo cómo ficha. El mundo tras la puerta de Ginza. Cabe preguntarse... nuestro mundo es otra ficha más? ¿Y esa extraña máquina ultra-sofisticada con aspecto de pulpo robótico, que Diabo y otros hombres de la CIA enterraron en el desierto de Siria... puede que pronto haga algo? El qué, exactamente? Lo que sí es evidente, es que no será agradable. En absoluto... agradable. Pero... por extraño que parezca, incluso a alguien cómo Stravinski, los planes no siempre le pueden salir redondos al 100%. Porque una orden suya aun por cumplir: el asesinato de la madre de Itami, puede que sufra un contratiempo. Un contratiempo... que nadie esperaba.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Taberna de Delilah, Base Alnus. Región Especial. 10:30 PM hora local.**

Los buenos momentos entre los que prácticamente son ya amigos, suceden en un sitio cómo este, no todo lo que se quisiera, porque están en una base militar y la disciplina y el deber son lo primero. Pero cuando especialmente al final del día, hay unos pocos momentos de relax, distensión e incluso diversión, procuran aprovecharlos al máximo. Y eso es lo que están haciendo en ese momento buena parte de ellos en el que es el local más frecuentado y de mejor ambiente de Alnus, el de la taberna de Delilah, que aunque ella no es la propietaria ni mucho menos, todo el mundo lo conoce por la antigua guerrera conejo, que junta carácter fuerte y belleza exótica a partes iguales. Belleza y carácter que ya son de alguien: del teniente Akira Yanagida, con quien su relación avanza sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Es ya bien entrada la noche, y en una larga mesa rectangular, Itami está acompañado de dos de sus "chicas" (Rory Mercury y la elfa oscura, Yao Ha Dushi) además de muchos de sus viejos y no tan viejos colegas (Ren Schmidt, Shino Kuribayashi, Akira Tomita, Takeo Kurata y Koichiro Kuwahara) acompañados también de algunos de los "extranjeros" pero que ya son cómo de la familia. Los españoles Aitor Aiguren y Manolo Buenaventura, los franceses Anna Million y Girou Loutrec y los chilenos Diego Ríos y Antonella Gracia.

"¡Aaaaaaggghhhh! ¡Que rica que rica! ¡Hacía tanto que no me tomaba una de estas! ¡Esta noche voy a beber hasta reventar!" exclama Ren ya sonrojada pero contenta tras tragarse su tercera jarra de cerveza de un tirón, siendo observada con mala cara por Kuribayashi, y siendo contestada por Itami, que le mira con cara sarcástica "Oye, Ren. Que ya es la tercera jarra. No abuses que mañana parecerás un zombi." y enseguida se mete Rory, que igualmente sonrojada por la bebida, espeta "Oye, y tú quien eres para meterte, Itami? Deja que tu vieja amiga se divierta. Porque... es sólo una amiga... no?" acaba preguntando con mirada inquisitorial la apóstol de Emroy, y Itami, agasajado, con cara estúpida de susto, replica "Je... jejejeje... no... no hay nada de nada con la capitana Schmidt, Rory. Lo... lo juro, jajajaja" dice estúpidamente cuando exclama Ren toda distendida...

"¡Agh, que mas da, Itami! ¡Son mis últimos momentos de permiso antes de regresar mañana a la antigua capital imperial con mi equipo! Sólo aprovecho el momento." exclama la capitana germano-japonesa con sonrisa traviesa, ya que efectivamente, quiere disfrutar sus últimas horas de permiso antes de regresar con su Equipo Delta 1 – 3 a la antigua capital imperial mañana mismo.

"¿De veras? Sigues teniendo un problema grave con la bebida, Ren. Eres una borracha. Seguro que en el fondo tus hombres no te soportan." espeta con mala cara Shino, siendo respondida por Ren con una nueva puya "No me digas, sargento Kuribayashi. No tiene nada de malo perder un poco el control y la disciplina un rato muy de vez en cuando. Por cierto. ¿Que hay de tus sandías? ¿Las ha estrenado ya algún hombre de por aquí o todavía llevan el precinto de garantía de fábrica por romper, eh?" dice divertida pero soltando otra puya a su vieja rival, y cómo la respuesta de Shino, levantándose de su silla y golpeando sobre la mesa, con mirada asesina...

"¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETÍRTELO! ¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MIS PECHOS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! ¡Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA SI LOS RESERVO PARA TAKE..." y rápidamente, muy avergonzada y sonrojada, se tapa ella misma la boca y se sienta de nuevo, toda tímida, y Ren, sonriendo picarona, espeta "Aaaaahhh... ya entiendo. O sea que hay un hombre por aquí que... menos mal que tienes sentimientos, Shino. Realmente llegué a pensar que eras una amazonas salvaje devora hombres, jajaja" espeta Ren riéndose de Shino, que se la mira rabiosa, cuando Tomita...

"Vamos, Shino. ¿Es que siempre te tiene que sentar tan mal la bebida? Tengamos la fiesta en paz." le advierte el sargento Tomita a Shino un tanto serio cómo suele ser él, pero sin tomárselo en serio. Shino simplemente hincha los mofletes y desviando la mirada cómo una niña enfadada, cuando la cabo chilena, Antonella, suelta con voz seductora "Yo ya la entiendo, chicos. Los pechos son un arma fundamental para una mujer. Con ellos pueden hacer cómo el flautista de hamelín. Hipnotizaros y tenernos bajo nuestro control. O no?" acaba diciendo con los ojos cerrados y sonrisa confiada, y en cuando los abre, los demás hombres están sonrojados "¿? ¿He dicho algo que no sea cierto?" dice de nuevo Antonella con voz seductora, cuando le responde su compañero chileno, el cabo Diego Rios en broma "Que. Aprovechando que no está el capitán para jugar a hacer de mujer fatal? Especialmente con la gente de la región especial. Eres incorregible, chica." acaba diciendo el "cabo friki" con cara aburrida, porque los chilenos ya la tienen fichada, pero Antonella, ya medio descontrolada por el alcohol, se abraza a Diego con voz sexi "Ayyyy, cabo friki. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche? A veces me siento tan sola..." y Diego, con cara de horror, intentando separarse "¡Ay, quita, mujer! ¡A mi no me vas a engañar con tus trucos baratos de mujer fatal, que te conozco!" y la cabo chilena, mirando mal a Diego, pero con cara tonta, espeta "Tse. Eres un aguafiestas. No hay hombres verdaderos en los ejércitos de hoy en día." cuando la elfa oscura, Yao...

"Para eso también tienes que cambiar tu actitud, chilena. Aprovechándote de la gente no te ganarás su confianza y amistad. Ahora... lo sé." acaba diciendo Yao bajando la cabeza triste, cuando el alto y corpulento sargento francés negro, Loutrec, sentada a su lado, le dice "Gran verdad, Yao. La confianza de los demás no es algo que sea fácil, cómo nada en esta vida. Pero que en cuando lo consigues... te aporta recompensas. Y una de ellas... son pequeños momentos cómo éste en que podemos soltarnos y vivir la vida de verdad. Y uno, tan lejos de casa, de mi mujer y mi hijo... aaaggghhh... esto se agradece y mucho. Te ayuda a no comerte el coco todo el rato." acaba diciendo Loutrec con sonrisa afable en su cara, dejando a Yao un tanto sorprendida, cuando la cabo francesa, Anna Million...

"Es cierto. Necesitamos momentos cómo éste de vez en cuando para desconectar. Si no algunos podrían acabar explotando." acaba diciendo la cabo francesa con una agradable sonrisa afable, de niña buena, pero Shino le espeta con mala cara "Eso ni lo les partes el pescuezo cómo a mi. Tienes una doble apariencia muy peligrosa, cabo Anna. ¿Todas las francesas son así?" y le responde enseguida Itami, soltándole una puya en broma "Pero que morro tienes, Shino. Si tú eres igual.", añadiendo Kurata en el mismo tono, guiñándole un ojo a la bajita sargento japonesa "Es verdad, Shino. Eres un monstruo en combate, sí. Pero fuera de servicio también podrías intentar ser un poco más amable. Con lo bonita que eres..." y en cuando dice eso todo simpático, Shino una vez más, se pone roja cómo un tomate y toda tímida. ¿No resulta ya obvio que a ella Kurata... cuando entonces, Aitor...

"Ya te digo, caguen la mar salada. Shino, no pienses tanto en los músculos y piensa más en las relaciones con las personas de tu alrededor." dice Aitor sonriente, volviendo a echar un largo trajo de su jarra de cerveza, añadiendo Manolo "Tiene razón, niña. Que se una soldado magnífica no quita el hecho de que puede ser mejor persona con los demá. Debería... replanteártelo. Mira a Isabé y a Mari, por ejemplo. Y Antonella... bueno... quizá ella no es el mejor ejemplo." acaba diciendo con cara sarcástica rascándose la sien, y la atractiva cabo chilena, con mala cara, espeta "¿Qué quieres decir con eso que no soy el mejor ejemplo? Desde luego hoy estáis muy tontos conmigo." dice quejosa Antonella con cara ridícula, y causando la risa de los demás. Cuando Aitor...

"¿? Y ahora que habláis de Isabel y Mari... donde están?" y le responde enseguida Itami "Con Tuka, dándole clases particulares de música. Sabéis... me siento un poquitín celoso de que ahora Tuka sólo tenga ojos para la cabo primero española y a mi me tenga medio abandonado." a lo que Rory, mirándole sonrojada y seductora, espeta "Mmmmm... eso significa que voy a tener un poco más de ti para mi." dice atrevida por efecto evidente de tanta cerveza, mientras Yao echa un suspiro de resignación con el ceño fruncido, cómo diciendo _otra vez se comporta cómo una simple ramera._

"Jejejeje... em... no sé a que te refieres, Rory... jejeje... aigh..." dice Itami con estúpida cara de circunstancias, terminando por suspirar de resignación, cuando Manolo, señalando afuera con el dedo...

"Mire, sargento. Ya que preguntabas por Mari... acaba de pasar con nuestro teniente." dice con indisimulada curiosidad el cabo Buenaventura, y Aitor, sonriendo traviesa, exclama "Jijiji, si lo tengo dicho y redicho, me caguen sots. ¡Xavier es todo un galán! ¡Jajajaja!" y cuando cómo siempre hace, va a pegarle una fuerte palmada a la espalda de quien tiene al lado, en este caso, Manolo, esté exclama al instante "¡TSE! ¡La mano quieta, sargento! ¡Me va a partí la crisma con esa manaza que tiene! ¡Que parece un orco de eso que hay en este mundo!" y le replica con ridícula mala cara Aitor "Oye, ya sé que soy un poco feo, pero no te pases!" y todos estallan a reír otra vez, cuando dice Ren ya sonrojada por tanta cerveza... con voz sexi "Mmmmm... así que Mari se ha ligado a un atractivo teniente español. Aigh... cuando me tocará a mi?" y lo dice... mirando seductora a Itami, que una vez más, espeta un "¿Eing? ¿Quien, yo?" con cara estúpida de susto... que se vuelve azul del horror cuando ve que Rory le mira con mirada muy perturbadora, porque le molesta que le roben el protagonismo.

Y es que efectivamente, afuera, Xavier Roig y Mari Kurokawa, pasean juntos por las calles de Alnus, donde aun hay gente, no mucha, a pesar de ser bien entrada la noche. Pareja oficial lo que se dice pareja oficial aun no son. Pero es obvio que la confianza entre ellos... es total.

"¿Nos sentamos un rato, Mari?" le pregunta el teniente catalán de ojos azules y cabello y barba castañas amablemente a la guapa sargento japonesa de largo cabello oscuro y bonitos ojos azules, sentándose ambos en un banco bajo un cobertizo, desde donde pueden observar el cielo con una resplandeciente luna llena, diciendo Mari...

"Este sitio me encanta. Cómo a mucha gente de Alnus. Sea para relajarse o sea para pensar en sus cosas... este sitio tiene... algo especial. Me gusta venir aquí muchas noches para pensar en mis cosas" dice ella mirando con tímida pero preciosa sonrisa en los labios a Xavier, que no puede evitar sonrojarse ante la visión de ella iluminada por la luz de la luna, cuando él le responde...

"Em... Mari... yo..." dice sin atreverse a decirlo, respondiendo ella, que no quita la vista de la luna llena en el cielo "¿Mh?" y él, centrándose y mirándola con cara afable, le suelta "Quería... quería darte las gracias, de todo corazón... de que me hayas... ayudado en esto. De verdad. No sé... no sé que habría hecho sin tu ayuda." y ella, en el mismo tono, le responde "No tienes que darme las gracias por nada. Siempre procuro ayudar cuando veo a algún compañero o amigo sufriendo. Es algo... que nunca he soportado. Y que sepas que no sólo quiero ayudarte a ti. También hago esto por tu hijo. Porque sé que él es lo más importante para ti. Y eso demuestra que eres un buen padre." acaba diciendo esto decidida y... cogiendo a Xavier de la mano, que sonrojándose de nuevo, pero, mantiene la compostura, porque responde...

"Sí... lo sé. Él es lo más importante que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. El momento en que nació y lo tuve en brazos aun con el cordón umbilical... es algo que... una felicidad que no se puede describir con palabras. Es... para mi Jordi es el niño más adorable del mundo. Y que... nunca ha olvidado a su padre... ni ha dejado de quererlo. Nunca. Y eso... me llena de felicidad." acaba diciendo con una marcada cara cariñosa, y ella, mirándole igual, responde "Eso es bueno. Y debes ser fuerte. Lo superarás".

"Claro que lo superaré." exclama Xavier con decisión, explicando "Y no me importa los obstáculos que mi ex mujer me ponga de por medio. Si quiere que vayamos a los tribunales a luchar por la custodia de nuestro hijo, estoy dispuesto a luchar lo que haga falta. Pero por mantener la custodia compartida, cómo hasta ahora. Ni ella ni yo... tenemos ningún derecho a separarle de su padre o de su madre. A hacerle sufrir. A destrozarle la infancia. Eso jamás lo permitiré. Porque su felicidad es lo que más me importa." acaba diciendo decidido, haciéndose el hombre duro... pero limpiándose los ojos llorosos con la mano. Cuando Mari, cabizbaja y un tanto triste, explica...

"Recuerdo que cuando tenía ocho años... mis padres se divorciaron." al decirlo la sargento japonesa, Xavier se queda sorprendido, siguiendo Mari "Hacía un tiempo que no se soportaban el uno al otro y se discutían por cualquier cosa. Y al final quien pagó las consecuencias... fui yo. No tuve voz ni voto ni me tuvieron en cuenta en ningún momento. Pero no consiguieron que me decantara por nadie cuando me preguntaban "quien te gusta más, papá o mamá?" Y les contestaba "Lo que me gustaría es que no os pelearais más." Pero nunca me hicieron caso. La verdad... es que hace mucho tiempo que no me hablo con mis padres. Prácticamente desde que me alisté en las JSDF. Los odié durante años por eso, pero ahora... lo que te está pasando a ti..." dice entristecida, recordando su complicada situación familiar en su infancia y adolescencia, cuando Xavier, cogiéndole de la mano y sonriéndole con cariño...

"Lo siento. Por lo que te pasó. Pero no te preocupes. Yo no pienso cometer el mismo error. Ni con mi hijo... ni contigo, Mari" y en cuando ha soltado esto, Mari abre sus ojos y se queda impresionada, pero también... sonrojada. Porque sin duda, Xavier le está insinuando, más bien hiendo al grano... de que le gusta.

"Sé que hace poco que nos conocemos, Mari. Y... y yo... quizás lo encontrarás precipitado. Que las japonesas sois... bastante recatadas en ese aspecto o... eso he oído. Pero es que... tú... Mari..." dice Xavier todo tímido, sonrojado, sin atreverse a soltarlo abiertamente porque ya se sabe que con las chicas hay que ir a veces con pies de plomo. Pero Mari, con una sonrisa preciosa en la cara...

"Deja de decir tonterías... Xavier." y entonces ella, sin cortarse un pelo... le besa. Ambos, cerrando los ojos, cómo queriendo vivir intensamente ese preciso instante en que se dan su primer beso cómo lo que a todos ojos son: pareja declarada. Cuando sus labios se separan y se quedan mirando enamoradizos, Xavier suelta "Mari... por qué." dice él intentando hacerse el sorprendido, aunque ya sabe perfectamente a que ha venido eso, y ella le responde igualmente enamoradiza "No lo sé. Supongo... que porque eres especial. Desde el primer instante en que te vi. Me has abierto los ojos y no me has dejado dormir muchas noches... pensando que sería de mi si me rechazabas. Pero al final..." acaba diciendo... soltando lágrimas de alegría por sus ojos "Lo... lo siento. Es que..." dice Mari limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, cuando Xavier, todo sensible, y cómo ya sabe Aitor, comportándose cómo todo un caballero...

"No te preocupes... Mari. … Yo también te quiero." y ambos, se vuelven a besar. Ahora ya no hay dudas y es oficial, al menos, entre ellos: Xavier y Mari ya salen juntos. Ahora se verá cómo reaccionarán los demás en cuanto lo sepan. Pero también es verdad, que Mari ha supuesto y supone para Xavier, un pilar fundamental para superar y afrontar las adversidades de su complicada vida privada. En otras palabras, que la sargento Mari Kurokawa, le ha dado al teniente Xavier Roig lo que le faltaba: ganas de vivir y luchar de verdad, no sólo cómo soldado, sino también cómo padre... y quien sabe si cómo futuro esposo.

Y es que en el mismo instante, y no muy lejos de allí, otra pareja declarada, aunque de hace tiempo, Delilah y el teniente Akira Yanagida, tienen un rápido y escueto encuentro a oscuras en una callejuela tras la taberna.

"¿Por qué me has llevado hasta aquí? ¿No nos vamos a ver cuando termine mi turno?" pregunta ella extrañada... pero con sonrojo amoroso en la cara de estar tan a solas con su pareja, cuando Yanagida le dice "¿Que hay de malo? Somos novios, no?" dice el con voz y pose de galán, pero la antigua guerrera conejo, haciéndose la estrecha, cosa que normalmente no va con ella ni por asomo, replica "Em... no... no es por nada, pero... yo... esto... estoy trabajando y debo volver enseguida a mi puesto o el jefe me va a llamar la atención." respondiendo Yanagida "Ya lo sé... ya lo sé. Pero es que no me gusta esperar cuando se trata de estar solos tú y yo. Realmente... el destino es cruel a veces. Pero también... maravilloso". Acaba diciendo el teniente japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo, preguntando ella sin entenderlo... pero con mirada enamoradiza "El que. Qué quieres decir." y le responde Yanagida con gran sensibilidad...

"Ambos podríamos haber muerto el uno por el otro. Tú con tu daga y yo con mi pistola. Pero aquellas semanas que estuvimos de recuperación en el hospital... fueron... nunca en mi vida había vivido nada así. Tan... desconcertante y a la vez... precioso, con alguien. Aunque tenga pelo y orejas de conejo. Pero... me da igual, Delilah. Porque yo te quiero igual." acaba diciendo él todo sensible, provocando que la antigua guerrera conejo se ponga roja cómo un tomate, pero también se sienta querida de verdad, porque responde "V... va... vaya... es... se me hace tan extraño. Normalmente en la taberna, los hombres de por aquí sólo están ahí para mirarme el trasero y los pechos, o incluso decirme cosas subidas de tono... y yo les respondo con una buena coz o echándoles. Pero que alguien me diga cosas tan preciosas... no estoy muy acostumbrada, jajaja" dice Delilah riendo cariñosamente, cuando desde la puerta trasera de la taberna...

"¡DELILAH! ¡YA TE BESUQUEARÁS O HARÁS OTRAS COSAS CON TU NOVIO CUANDO TERMINES, MALDITA SEA! ¡VUELVE, QUE HAY MUCHO TRABAJO AUN POR HACER!" exclama el jefe de la taberna para que ella vuelva a su puesto, y obviamente, Delilah, dando un último beso apasionado con Yanagida "Tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego. Oye..."

"¿Sí?" pregunta él ya dispuesto a irse, cuando Delilah, sonrojada y nerviosa, espeta "Esta noche... vamos a... ya... ya sabes. A..." y Yanagida le responde tan tranquilo, con una cara cariñosa "¿Que te preocupa? Ya nos hemos acostado otras veces. ¿Te sientes mal por ello?"

"¡No! No... no es eso." dice ella aun sonrojada y nerviosa "Yo... si es contigo... me... es que... en mi civilización no es normal que una chica se acueste... es... el sexo es sólo para la reproducción. No se acepta cómo..." pero él le responde con madurez y sensibilidad "Que más da eso, Delilah. Nos acostamos porque nos queremos. Así de simple. Lo que importa es lo que sentimos. Es extraño... que precisamente alguien cómo yo diga estas cosas. Pero es culpa tuya, Delilah. Por robarme el corazón. Y te doy las gracias por ello." acaba diciendo sonriendo cariñosamente a Delilah, que no puede decir nada mas que "Akira..." toda sorprendida, cuando el jefe de la taberna "¡DELILAH, MALDITA SEA! ¡QUE NO DAMOS ABASTO! ¡VUELVE!"

"¡VOOOY, JEFE! … Bueno... nos vemos luego... en... en mi casa... Akira." y con un último beso, la pareja de enamorados, acaban yéndose cada uno por su lado. Sin duda, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer con alguien tan temperamental cómo Delilah y alguien tan esquemático y frío cómo Yanagida, es que pudiera surgir una relación tan bonita entre ambos. Una relación nacida de un accidente armado en la que ambos se enfrentaron a cara de perro y en la que pudieron incluso morir. Pero precisamente en la recuperación en el hospital, ambos se pidieron perdón e incluso... la chispa del amor apareció entre ellos, sin importar que sean de razas diferentes o mundos diferentes. La pregunta es... será una relación con futuro tal y cómo avanzan los acontecimientos?

Y también en el mismo instante, en la habitación de los apartamentos femeninos compartida por Isabel y Tuka, acompañadas de Lelei y de la chica-gato del PX, Meia...

"Aaaahhhh... no lo voy a conseguir nunca. Este vilochelo es muy difícil" exclama Tuka con estúpida cara llorona... intentando aprender a tocar el violonchelo, quejándose tontamente, y Isabel le responde con cara sarcástica "Jajaja, se llama Violonchelo, Tuka. Ya te advertí que si quieres aprender a tocarlo no tengo ningún inconveniente. Pero que tardarás años en conseguirlo." dice divertida la cabo española rubia, de ojos azules y grandes pechos bajo su camiseta marrón oscuro del uniforme militar, cuando Lelei dice...

"Los instrumentos de vuestro mundo no parecen tan distintos de los nuestros. Pero su sonido, complejidad y manera de tocarlos son muy diferentes. Me gusta mucho cómo suenan. Es una melodía compleja que al mismo tiempo... me hace sentir cosas cuando lo oigo." dice Lelei con su siempre manera lógica de pensar y expresarse, cuando se suma Meia "Pues si pronto van a concederme el permiso para visitar al otro lado de la puerta, me gustaría comprarme uno, nya." dice la chica-gato adolescente, que tiene un poco de dinero ahorrado por sus empleos a tiempo parcial, pero Isabel...

"¿Qué? Jajajaja! Eso va a ser un poco difícil, Meia." dice la española toda divertida, y Meia, con una tonta mala cara, pregunta "Ops. Es... muy caro un violonchelo de estos, nya?" y Isabel, con pose pensativa, responde "Uf, ya lo creo. Dependiendo si es para estudiante o profesional, claro. Éste es profesional, me lo compré hará unos seis años en una tienda de Madrid. Me lo trajeron importado de Austria y me costó... creo que fueron unos 4000 euros. Tuve que pagarlo a plazos durante más de tres años, pero estoy encantada con él. Pero en vuestro caso, uno de estudiante para aprender a tocar, os costará entorno los 300 euros. Que en yenes son..." dice Isabel pensativa, cuando le corta Meia "50000. Son 50000 yenes, nya. Entonces puede que me lo piense. Me encantaría que Lobo lo tocara para mi, nya." dice ella juntando las manos con expresión tonta de niña ilusionada, y las demás, espetan, extrañadas "¿Lobo?"

"Jejeje, no... no me hagáis caso, nya." dice Meia con sonrisa tonta disimulando, pero Tuka, con sonrisa traviesa, suelta "Jajaja, vamos, Meia, no disimules. Todo Alnus sabe ya lo tuyo con ese apuesto hombre-lobo venido del bosque de Vorshants. Incluso que os encontráis a solas de madrugada bajo el árbol del parque de refugiados a... ya sabes, jajaja" dice Tuka riendo traviesa y Meia, haciéndose y mucho la chica tímida y estrecha, echándose las manos a las mejillas, exclama "¡Ay, no seas así, nya! Es que él... es tan apuesto y besa tan bien, nya." y las chicas espetan a la vez "Uyyyyyy, ah sí?" consiguiendo que Meia se ponga ya más roja que un semáforo en rojo, sin decir nada, cuando Isabel...

"Apuesto a que debe de ser un buen chico. Pero es mejor que no obligues a tocar un instrumento. Esto es algo que te tiene que salir de adentro, chicas. Además... seguro que habrá otros instrumentos de nuestro mundo que os pueden interesar. Cómo por ejemplo... el piano." dice Isabel tan tranquila, y Tuka, de nuevo, toda ilusionada, exclama "¡Sí, es verdad! ¡Me has hablado de ese instrumento de cuerda y teclas unas cuantas veces! ¡Me encantaría ver uno!" y la respuesta de Isabel...

"No te preocupes, Tuka. En unos pocos días verás uno. Lo hablé con el General Gutiérrez y ha aprobado el enviar un piano de cola hacia aquí. Aunque aun está por determinar donde lo pondrán... yo he propuesto que lo pongan en la taberna de Delilah. Así a quien le apetezca o yo misma... podremos amenizar el ambiente con música." termina de explicar Isabel toda amable a la elfa rubia, que ante esta noticia, se ilusiona mucho "¿De veras!? ¡Es genial! ¡No puedo esperar para verte tocar ese piano, Isabel! ¡Seguro que es una pasada!"

"Chicas... no quiero sonar pesada, pero... ya es tarde. Meia, tu deberías regresar a tu apartamento, o tu familia te extrañará a estas horas." dice Isabel queriendo ya terminar por hoy, respondiendo Meia "Es cierto, nya. Buenas noches." se levanta dispuesta para irse, y Lelei lo mismo, diciendo "Yo tengo que regresar al mío. Tengo aun un último texto por traducir antes de irme a dormir. Y es tarde." dice Lelei con su voz aséptica, Pero Tuka...

"Por favor, Isabel. Toca una pieza más. La última y ya está. Porfa porfa porfa porfa." exclama Tuka juntando las manos y poniendo cara de gatito a Isabel, que le mira con tonta cara de circunstancias, cómo diciendo _oye guapa, que esto no es un concierto_ , y echando un suspiro de cansancio, responde la cabo primero española "Aaagghhhh... está bien, Tuka. Y vosotras también, chicas. Tocaré una última pieza para vosotras. Prestad atención, eh?"

Y durante unos pocos minutos, Isabel toca una composición de violonchelo, con los ojos cerrados y absolutamente concentrada en tocar el instrumento... que despierta una amalgama de sensaciones a su público del mundo de la región especial. Sensaciones más bien... tristes. Porque lo que toca es _El cant dels ocells_ del compositor catalán Pau Casals. Y en cuando termina de tocar, echando un largo suspiro de alivio por terminar y abriendo los ojos... se da cuenta que Tuka y Meia, lloran, pero con un lloro estúpido, cómico, y Lelei... pues cómo si nada, pero muy atenta a lo que ha escuchado. Pero Isabel, agasajada porque quiere irse a dormir de una vez, exclama con cara tonta "¡Ya está, se acabaron las clases de música por hoy! ¡Lelei y Meia, vamos, iros ya! ¡Y Tuka, tú y yo nos vamos a dormir! ¡Ya!"

Al final Lelei y Meia tienen que irse, quedándose Isabel y Tuka solas en el pequeño apartamento, cuando la elfa rubia de ojos azules, un tanto arrepentida "Em... Isabel... yo... lo siento si... te he hecho enfadar. No... no era mi intención. Pero es que me he dejado llevar por la emoción y..." y Isabel, que mete su instrumento en su funda, le devuelve la mirada, sonriendo amable, y responde "Déjalo, Tuka. No pasa nada. Vamos a dormir. Y alegra esa cara, que no estoy enfadada contigo. Al contrario, me encanta tener a alguien tan... apasionado por la música clásica. Casi todos mis compañeros del regimiento creen que soy una empollona y una aburrida." acaba diciendo Isabel en broma, y en el mismo tono, le responde Tuka "Y que sabrán ellos." acabando riendo ambas chicas.

Sin duda, la amistad entre una cabo española muy aficionada a tocar instrumentos y a la música clásica, y una elfa rubia muy simpática y extrovertida con una curiosidad insaciable, va por muy buen camino, con la música cómo compás que guía su amistad. Y es que en Alnus, las relaciones humanas o no tan humanas con otras razas cómo elfos, hombres-lobo o chicas-gato, van a más y mejor cada día que pasa. Pero eso es también, porque de momento, impera la paz en la región especial, al menos en la última semana. Pero... cuando las cosas se compliquen, puede seguir siendo así? Visto lo visto, la respuesta resulta obvia. Pero... cómo pueden complicarse las cosas? Sin duda... puede ser algo inimaginable.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Palacio del Elíseo. París, Francia. 4:00 PM hora local.**

Hace menos de una hora que ha llegado a la base aérea de París, al lado mismo del Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, en el jet _Gulfstream Aerospace U-4_ de la JASDF. Un viaje que no solamente ha servido para conocer el estado de Grey Co Aldo en el hospital de Barcelona donde está recibiendo tratamiento, sino también para reunirse e informar a los gobiernos de España, Francia y Chile, de la pronta visita en una semana que recibirán de la Emperatriz Piña en persona. Y tras haber pasado por su primera parada, España, ahora él, el ministro de exteriores de Japón, Koji Sugawara, es llevado desde la base aérea de la Armée de l'Air de París en un coche oficial blindado negro _Citroën C6_ conducido por un chófer en traje, en compañía de un coche de escolta _Peugeot 408_ con policías a bordo. En cuando llega al Palacio del Elíseo, no hay guardias republicanos para recibirle ni prensa para tomar imágenes del encuentro. Porque este encuentro es extraoficial para el gobierno francés y no quiere que haya conocimiento de él mientras se produzca. En cuando Sugawara, guiado por el personal de palacio, es llevado al despacho presidencial...

"Ministro Sugawara. Bienvenido a París." dice educádamente en Presidente Cloud Troffau, dándose un apretón de manos ambos, y respondiendo el ministro de exteriores japonés "Gracias, Presidente Troffau. Un encuentro con muchas prisas para mi gusto, pero no tengo motivos para quejarme. Usted decide, es su casa."

El secretario del Presidente francés cierra la puerta del despacho y ambos políticos se quedan a solas en el lujoso despacho presidencial, en un ambiente cortés y educado... pero donde incluso una mínima tensión se puede respirar en el ambiente. Mientras Sugawara se sienta en un sillón frente a la mesa del Presidente de la República, éste va a un rincón del despacho a preparar café en su Nespresso...

"¿Quiere tomar algo? Tengo entendido que ha venido directamente desde la base aérea de París. Y que en cuando salga de aquí... emprenderá de nuevo viaje en su avión rumbo a Chile." dice Troffau mientras se prepara un café en su Nespresso en un rincón del gran y pomposo despacho presidencial.

"Bueno... un café de esos que prepara usted no me hará ningún daño. La verdad es que voy un poco cansado. Aun me quedan muchas horas de avión, antes no pase por Santiago de Chile y luego de regreso a Tokio. Pero el viaje sin duda está valiendo la pena. Más desde que ayer pude hablar con Grey y ver que se recupera favorablemente y... de hablar con el Presidente Pedro Costa en el Palacio de la Moncloa, y informarle de la pronta visita de la emperatriz Piña Co Lada a su país dentro de una semana." explica Sugawara ya en su tono serio y diplomático, cuando Troffau termina con los cafés y mientras le da uno al ministro japonés, le dice "Si, ya me lo ha contado. Me ha llamado este mediodía. Está satisfecho y preocupado a partes iguales. Se nota que él es un optimista por defecto. Yo en cambio... soy bastante más reticente a esa visita." acaba diciendo Troffau seriamente, sentándose en su butaca tras su mesa al lado del mástil con la bandera tricolor francesa y la de la Unión Europea, removiendo su taza de café con una cucharilla.

"Vaya, si lo sé, me ahorro el pasar por aquí. ¿Ya está enterado que su majestad va a pasar por su país?" pregunta Sugawara con cierto sarcasmo, y Troffau, echa un primer sorbo de su café, y responde "Por supuesto. Será un placer y un honor recibir a la Emperatriz Piña del Imperio Reconstituido. Aunque por culpa de eso, tendremos que disparar las medidas de seguridad en París." acaba diciendo un tanto preocupado.

"Es extraño que diga eso, Presidente Troffau" responde Sugawara con una mueca en la cara, diciendo con cierta ironía "Pensaba que preferirían ahorrarse el gasto y posponerlo para más adelante. Pero que sepa... que la emperatriz Piña llevará a cabo ese viaje oficial por los países de la coalición de liberación, no sólo cómo muestra de agradecimiento por haberla salvado a ella y su reino del ataque premeditado de su hermano, el emperador rebelde Zorzal. Sino también para asegurar las buenas relaciones y... la paz. La paz por encima de todo." acaba diciendo seriamente, cuando añade "Pero parece que... más que la visita, le preocupa..."

"No se engañe, señor Sugawara." le advierte Troffau igualmente serio "Esta visita oficial también levantará muchas ampollas. Muchos de los familiares de las víctimas y desaparecidos en París, querrían ver no sólo a su hermano, sino a ella también, ante un tribunal de derechos humanos. O peor aun: en la cárcel. O por supuesto... muertos por nuestras fuerzas militares. Les hemos dejado claro que la emperatriz Piña no tuvo nada que ver en esos ataques. Pero lo cierto es que... desde organizaciones humanitarias, ong's, la propia ciudadanía y la oposición política... no les hace mucha gracia su visita aquí. Por no mencionar que en cuando la prensa lo ha sabido, por el anuncio que su gobierno en Japón ha hecho a bombo y platillo... ISIS ha amenazado con asesinar a la emperatriz y cómo no... con conquistar el mundo tras la puerta de Ginza para masacrar a sus habitantes infieles y conquistarlo para su califato. Lo atrevida que es la ignorancia de esos analfabetos que no han cogido el Corán en su vida, por Dios." acaba diciendo con el ceño fruncido el Presidente francés.

"Es una explicación muy larga, Presidente Troffau. Pero le entiendo. Aunque obviamente... a usted, cómo a mi "jefe", el Primer Ministro Morita... lo que realmente debe interesarle son las conversaciones que puedan aportar con ella en lo referente... a los recursos." dice intrigante Sugawara... queriendo despertar más el interés del jefe de estado francés, que replica...

"Eso es arriesgado. Las demás naciones del mundo nos presionan cada vez más para que la puerta de Ginza pase bajo control de las Naciones Unidas. Que Francia dejemos de hacerles el juego en el Consejo de Seguridad. Algo que le guste o no a Japón, será inevitable que acabe sucediendo. Pero no... mientras los nuestros sigan bajo las garras de Zorzal y ese nuevo mundo no esté estabilizado y sea seguro para el comercio y las personas." dice seriamente Troffau, y le replica Sugawara, con cierta ironía fina "A nuestras naciones les gusta hacer el papel de héroes justicieros, Presidente. Cómo a los españoles y chilenos. Pero ustedes algo querrán a cambio. Cómo nosotros."

"Sí... ya lo sé." replica con tono resignado Troffau, que explica "No dudo que un mundo cuya civilización es pre-industrial; dónde no existe un concepto claro de economía, jurisprudencia, sistema político... y no digamos ya derechos civiles o incluso de derechos humanos... resultaría fácil ir, aplastarlos y quedarnos con todo. Otros países lo harían sin dudarlo. Pero no podemos ni haremos eso. Francia ya hizo bastante daño cuando fue potencia colonial. Por lo tanto... negociaremos y hablaremos con la emperatriz Piña lo que haga falta. Ah, y a propósito. ¿Vendrá sola o... acompañada?" pregunta Troffau con curiosidad, y le responde Sugawara "Por supuesto, Presidente. Vendrá acompañada de su nuevo consejero de exteriores... que es también su padre. El antiguo emperador, Molt Sol Augustus. Y también de una representante de sus, digamos... fuerzas de élite. De la caballero de la Rosa Bozes Tomita"

"¿? ¿Tomita? ¿Ese apellido no es japonés?" pregunta extrañado Cloud, y Sugawara le responde enseguida "Ah, sí, eso. La señorita Bozes se casó hará unos meses con un sargento de las JSDF en Alnus. El sargento Akira Tomita. No conozco los detalles, pero se ve... que fue un amor a primera vista y... muy apasionado. Incluso serán padres. La señora Bozes está embarazada de seis meses. Además... sepa que no es el único caso. Me han llegado rumores que recientemente... otra de las caballeros de la rosa a quien conocí en mi estancia en Italica, la señorita Panache... ha empezado una relación con uno de sus soldados que usted mismo condecoró por su heróica defensa de París. El teniente Phillipe Gabrion."

"Y yo que pensaba que en cuando se trataba de romanticismo a los franceses no nos ganaba nadie." dice el Presidente en broma y ambos se echan unas risas, para cuando Troffau vuelve a decir "Mire, Ministro... en lo que se refiere a hablar de petróleo, gas, minerales, etcétera... se hablará en cuando estén presentes. Pero tenga en cuenta que la situación internacional es sumamente delicada y que todo esto puede ser, en mi opinión, una jugada imprudente. Rusia y China intentaron algo recientemente... y fracasaron, cómo por obra de... una mano negra, no sé si me entiende." acaba diciendo intrigante Troffau, cómo hablando entre líneas, y Sugawara le responde confiado "Lo sabemos. Ustedes lo sospechan y nosotros también. Pero estaremos preparados, no se preocupe. Porque en no muchas horas... puede que tengamos una sorpresa." acaba diciendo con una mueca en la cara.

¿Que ha querido decir Sugawara con esto del final? ¿Sabe algo... que sin duda puede ser importante? Porque con lo que ha dicho Troffau con lo de "mano negra", evidentemente se está refiriendo a quien ya os podéis imaginar, que ha desbaratado los planes de Rusia y China para destruir o apoderarse de la puerta de Ginza. Mano negra que puede que muy pronto intente actuar de nuevo en Japón contra un ser querido para uno de los protagonistas de esta historia. Pero...

 _ **CINCO HORAS MÁS TARDE**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 3:00 AM hora local.**

Después de lo que le ha pasado muy pocas horas antes, se siente vivo y feliz cómo hacia tiempo que no lo estaba. Bueno... excepto cuando pudo hablar con su hijo por teléfono la semana pasada. El enamorarse de nuevo, de una mujer de la que sufrió un flechazo nada más verla, le ha desbloqueado su situación personal en la que, aunque reciba la ayuda de amigos a su alrededor, en el fondo, sentía una soledad que le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Y ahora... esa soledad por fin ha desaparecido. Porque la sargento Mari Kurokawa, ha abierto su corazón hacia él. Si, ha sido todo quizás demasiado rápido y a saber si la cosa cuaja o no con el tiempo. Pero sin duda... la felicidad que le inunda es tal, que eso tiene efectos secundarios. Y uno que nota en este momento... es que le quita el sueño. O que cuando lo tenga... no pueda dejar de soñar con ella.

Él, el teniente Xavier Roig, acaba despertándose en plena madrugada en el gran dormitorio con literas dobles que tiene asignado, el 4º C, donde tropas españolas y japonesas, duermen juntas. Al mirar a su derecha, su amigo, el sargento Aitor Aiguren, duerme a pierna suelta en camiseta sin mangas y calzoncillos (con un bulto bastante grande bajo el calzón) con la boca abierta de palmo a palmo y cayéndole la baba... pronunciando el nombre de su esposa, Marina, en sueños con sonrojo bobo en la cara mientras abraza la almohada. " _Es evidente que la echas de menos, Aitor. A veces tienes más corazón que músculo, pedazo bestia_ " piensa Xavier mirando a su amigo con sonrisa afable en la cara. Pero al mirar a su izquierda, se encuentra al sargento Akira Tomita despierto... mirando una fotografía de su esposa: de Bozes, con una sonrisa de felicidad de no le cabe en la cara.

"¿Tanto te quita el sueño, sargento Tomita?" le pregunta Xavier a Tomita sonriente, y el sargento japonés, apartando la mirada de la foto, sin poder ocultar su cara sonrojada, responde "Eeehhh... sí, más o menos. Sólo que... la hecho de menos. Mucho. Sólo hace dos días que la vi en Italica y... aaagghhh... esto a veces es una tortura, sabes? Jajaja" acaba riendo afablemente Tomira.

"Me alegro por ti, Akira. De verdad. Si te puedo dar un consejo... cuando llegue el momento no te separes de ella y no le sueltes la mano por nada del mundo. Te lo digo por experiencia propia." acaba diciendo Xavier con sonrisa burlona, quedándose Tomita por un instante descolocado, hasta que...

"Aaahhh... ya. Sí... ya lo sé, jajaja. La... antes de que se marche con la emperatriz Piña en el viaje oficial a nuestro mundo, iremos a hacer la ecografía del pequeño. Estoy muy nervioso por eso." acaba diciendo nervioso con la mano en el cogote, y Xavier le replica, calmándole "Tranquiiiilo. No pasará nada, ya lo verás. Todo irá bien. Y no te preocupes. Estoy completamente seguro que serás un buen padre para la criatura, de eso estoy seguro." dice dándole unas palmadas de ánimo al hombro., para preguntarle al sargento japonés "¿Te vienes conmigo? ¿A dar una vuelta? Es que no puedo pegar ojo."

"No... no, creo que me quedaré aquí. No estés mucho rato fuera, que mañana tenemos que madrugar mucho." le dice Akira al catalán, que se despide con una nueva palmada de ánimo a Akira y se marcha, decidido a salir afuera, a pensar en sus cosas, porque es incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Sale del bloque de barracones para la tropa, anda un rato en busca de un sitio concreto: el mismo banco largo bajo un cobertizo que da a un gran patio y las preciosas vistas nocturnas con un cielo iluminado por una enorme media luna y las incontables estrellas. Pero Xavier enseguida se da cuenta que ese banco... ya está ocupado. Antes de llegar, ya le llega olor de tabaco desde allí. Y en cuando se acerca... ve que efectivamente, allí ya hay otros cinco hombres allí... y uno de muy peculiar que es un habitante de la Región Especial: Lobo. Y parece que ninguno de ellos tampoco pueden dormir, porque tienen una preocupación común: las mujeres.

Xavier se acerca a ese grupo formado por Lobo, Phillipe Gabrion, Gerard Kuillon y el capitán Miguel Ángel Valles, el cual está fumándose un cigarrillo.

"Mira quien ha llegado. Que. ¿Otro que no puede conciliar el sueño? Anda, muchachos. Háganle sitio." dice con sonrisa burlona el capitán chileno, Valles, con su cigarrillo humeante entre los dedos de su mano derecha, y Xavier, un tanto extrañado, exclama medio en broma "¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Una reunión secreta de amigos?" dice el teniente catalán, sentándose en la ya apretujado banco, al lado de Lobo, que dice "No, que va. Es... bueno... cómo lo decís en vuestro mundo?" dice despistado el hombre-lobo, rascándose la cara con el dedo, espetando el capitán chileno una vez más en broma "Mal de amores, lobito. Las mujeres, que os hacen ir de culo, jajajaja" exclama dicharachero Miguel Ángel.

"¿? ¿Mal de amores? Entonces... porque está usted aquí, capitán Valles? Creía que usted..." dice Xavier con mirada sarcástica, pero el capitán chileno, responde divertido "No, hombre, no. Eso vosotros, que estáis aquí con una cara de tontos enamorados que no podéis con ella. Yo sólo he salido a fumarme un cigarrillo de madrugada, cómo hago muy a menudo. He venido aquí, que es un buen sitio y... me encuentro a estos tres con esta cara de... si se les nota de una hora lejos. Igual que a ti, teniente Roig, jajaja" dice riendo traviesa Miguel, mientras echa una calada a su cigarrillo y luego echa la bocanada de humo por la nariz, cuando Xavier...

"Aaagghhhh... sí, por qué negar lo evidente. ¿Queréis que empiece yo?" y los dos franceses y Lobo, mirándose curiosos entre si, acaban haciendo que sí con la cabeza, empezando a explicar Xavier, con una cara afable "Ya debéis saber... que entre yo y la sargento Mari Kurokawa... hace tiempo que... jajaja... em... bueno, que... esta noche... por fin me he declarado y... ha aceptado. Vamos que... que también le gusto a ella." dice sonriendo afablemente con sonrojo en la cara.

"Vaya, jajaja. La enhorabuena, teniente Roig." dice Gabrion dándole unas palmadas al hombro de ánimo, sonriente, añadiendo "Se veía venir que ella no se resistiría a tus encantos de rudo caballero español. Jajaja" le suelta en broma el atractivo teniente francés.

"¿Puedo seguir? Era mi turno de palabra." dice Xavier haciéndose el molesto, y Gabrion le invita a seguir con la mano, explicando Xavier de nuevo con cara afable "No es sólo que ella... me haya ayudado a tener ánimos y fuerzas de nuevo por luchar por mi hijo. También... porque... aaagghhh... no sé ni cómo explicarlo. Porque... ella ha conseguido que me vuelva a sentir vivo. Que vuelva a sentir... que la vida vale la pena vivirla. Que puedo volver a empezar y ser feliz. Sé que será una felicidad incompleta porque mi hijo... pero es que incluso quiere ayudarme con esto. Quizás porque de pequeña sus padres también se divorciaron y entiende lo que se pasa. Y con ella de mi lado... siento que nada puede pararme. Ha sido... una suerte conocerla. En serio. Un milagro." dice con cara afable, de cariño, al pensar en quienes ya son las dos personas más importantes para Xavier en su vida: Mari, y su hijo, Jordi. Cuando vuelve a hablar "Bien... ya os he contado mi historia. Ahora os toca a vosotros. ¿Quien va ahora?" pregunta Xavier haciéndose el despistado, cuando habla Gabrion, también todo sensible...

"Yo. Hablaré yo." y empieza Gabrion a hablar, echando un suspiro de preocupación... pero hablando con cara afable "Aaaagghhh... veréis... puede que lo encontréis raro por parte de alguien cómo yo. Pero... hasta ahora nunca había conseguido... encontrar a una chica que en cuando la viera, pensase "ufff... es... es ella. Ella es lo que estaba buscando." Sí, ya sé que eso no existe y todo lo que vosotros queráis, pero... pensaba que nunca la iba a encontrar. No es algo sencillo de describir. Pero buscaba a alguien... que en cuanto la viese... me hiciera sentir muy bien, mejor que nunca, a su lado. Y en cuando conocí a Panache en Italica... fue... cómo si algo dentro de mi me dijera "Phillipe, detente. Mírala bien... y habla con ella. Aprovecha la oportunidad... y no la cagues. Sobre todo, no la cagues. Y eso hice. Tuvimos aquella cena los dos solos... y... lo vi claro. Quiero a Panache. Y quiero conocerla mucho mejor. Que algo dentro de mi, por fin... me dice que la he encontrado. Vamos, que en resumen... no puedo dormir, porque una vez más... he soñado con ella y... no puedo esperar para volver a Italica y reencontrarme con Panache." termina de explicar Gabrion cabizbajo con una cariñosa sonrisa en la cara, cuando le responde su sargento y amigo, Gerard Kuillon...

"Joder, teniente. Pero si la vio hace sólo un par de días. ¿Y ya la echa de menos? Estas cosas requieren tiempo. Aunque también pueden pasar así de rápido... cómo conmigo y Arpeggio, que... uffff" acaba diciendo Kuillon soplando con cara de circunstancias, diciéndole Gabrion "Pues venga, Gerard. Cuéntanos. ¿Mal de amores cómo nosotros? ¿O en tu caso... es más bien algo... sexual?" acaba diciendo Gabrion en broma, cabreando tontamente a su amigo, que espeta con estúpida mala cara "Muy gracioso, Phillipe. Hablo en serio. En realidad... es todo lo contrario" dice Kuillon cabizbajo y preocupándose, causando la atención de los demás, cuando el narizón sargento francés de ojos verdes, explica...

"Estoy preocupado, muy preocupado... porque precisamente, quiero hacerlo bien con Arpeggio. No quiero decepcionarla, entendéis? Que piense que soy... que estoy por ella sólo por su físico, explosivo, exuberante, un pedazo de mujer, eso es innegable. Pero... quiero que sienta que la quiero por mucho más que eso. Vamos, que no piense que soy un pervertido y un cerdo asqueroso que sólo quiere con ella..." acaba diciendo todo tímido, sin atreverse a soltarlo, y el capitán Valles, un tanto bruto y dejando a Lobo de piedra, espeta "Dilo sin más rodeos, sargento. Le da miedo follársela y ya está. Eso es normal al principio de una relación. El miedo a no estar a la altura de las circunstancias y que ella se decepcione contigo."

¡Que no, joder, que no es eso! Aunque... eso también me da miedo, lo... lo reconozco." dice Gerard con ridícula cara de susto, explicando "Es... conseguir que se sienta bien a mi lado. Que sienta que estar conmigo no es una perdida de tiempo para ella. Pero por encima de todo... que lo nuestro funcione." dice ya sin poder ocultar cierto miedo y nervios, cuando su amigo el teniente Gabrion, para animarle, le dice "Pero vamos a ver, Gerard. ¿La quieres de verdad o no? Aclárate." y Kuillon le responde, con decisión "¡Claro que la quiero, teniente! ¡Eso ni lo dude! ¡Y ella me quiere a mi también! ¡Y aunque me de miedo... pienso luchar por mantener nuestra relación, que lo sepa!"

"¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está el problema? Porque yo no lo veo por ningún lado. Si os queréis y eso es lo que importa, todo irá bien." acaba diciendo dándole unas palmadas de ánimo al hombro de su amigo y compañero de armas. Cuando Xavier, animando de nuevo el encuentro...

"Bien, señor Lobo. Tu turno. ¿Quien es tu amada que te quita el sueño, mh?" pregunta el teniente catalán sarcástico, arqueando una ceja, y Lobo, ya sonrojado y tímido a más no poder por escuchar los males de amores de los "hombres de verde", no se atreve a hablar en un principio, pero finalmente...

"Eeeeh... pues... es... es Meia." dice sonrojado y tímido a más no poder, cuando exclama Xavier otra vez con sonrisa burlona "Sí, ya lo sabe todo Alnus que vas detrás de ella. Incluso dicen por ahí que os gusta bañaros juntos" y Lobo, sonrojado y nervioso a más no poder, exclama "Em... pues... sí, una vez nos bañamos juntos. Pero... pero no la toque ni nada, que conste!" exclama aun más sonrojado, por intentar que no crean lo que no es... pero es. Gabrion le pregunta, igualmente divertido "Pues aclárate, chico. ¿La quieres o no? Hasta donde ha llegado vuestra relación."

"Bueno... pues..." responde Lobo, todo tímido, sonrojado, tocándose los dedos índices de las manos, soltando "Claro que la quiero. Mucho. Hace poco que hemos empezado a salir y... y incluso nos besamos. Pero... esto es algo que sólo podemos hacer aquí, en Alnus. Yo y ella somos de razas distintas. Pero aun así... yo siento lo que siento. Y no quiero separarme de ella. No... no quiero." acaba diciendo cabizbajo y preocupado, cuando le suelta Kuillon para animarle "¿Y ya está? ¡Que más da que ella sea una chica-gato y tu un hombre-lobo! Bueno, quizás en un futuro os saldría una descendencia un poco rara, pero eso de la raza da igual." y Lobo aun se pone más rojo de lo que ya lo está "Des... des... descendencia? Em... pero si... aun no..." y una vez más, el capitán chileno, Valles, con poco tacto, suelta "Vamos, lobito, por qué ir con tantos subterfugios. Ya salís y ya os besáis. El problema es obvio. Te da miedo cuando superéis la última barrera de vuestra relación. Pues no te preocupes, lobo. Eres un guerrero muy hábil y de carácter. Estoy seguro que también sabrás follar y que no la decepcionarás en absoluto. Jajaja" y ante estas atrevidas palabras del capitán chileno, el pobre Lobo ya no sabe donde meterse de la vergüenza, porque efectivamente, ha dado a entender que es virgen, y que lo de acostarse por primera vez con su chica, le da verdadero terror. Al final Valles, levantándose del banco y echando una última calada de su cigarrillo, tirándolo al suelo y apagándolo con el pie...

"Bueeeeno. Me vuelvo a acostar, que es tardísimo. Y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. Los entiendo, de veras. En mi caso ya no importa porque ya me divorcié y ahora me considero un espíritu libre que no quiere ligarse con nadie. Aunque... nunca se sabe. Nunca. Cuando se está enamorado... ellas te inundad de felicidad y de miedos al mismo tiempo. El miedo de no hacerlo bien o de que ellas... te dejen. O cómo dijo un famoso poeta chileno... amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía. Jajaja. Buenas noches." acaba diciendo sonriente el veterano capitán Valles del Ejército de Chile, saludando a sus colegas, que les devuelven el saludo militar.

Los cuatro, se quedan mirando con cierta cara de preocupación, pero aliviados al mismo tiempo, y acaban echando un sonoro suspiro de melancolía. Ya que sin duda, los cuatro sufren del mismo mal: el mal de amores. Pero un mal, que a ellos ahora mismo no les duele, sino que les hace sentir vivos. Porque la vida sin amor, que sería?

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Hospital Vall d'Hebrón. Barcelona, España. 9:00 PM hora local**

Justo ha terminado de cenar. Un pescado a la plancha sin sal, unas verduras salteadas y un yogur. Una cena que para cualquier otro, sería insípida a matar. Pero él, que viene de otro mundo donde la calidad y sabor de la comida brilla por su ausencia, la ha encontrado deliciosa. Aunque ese día muchos ratos se ha sentido solo, porque quien le ha acompañado hasta allí y estará con él mientras esté hospitalizado, Hamilton Uno Law, ha aprovechado el día (con el permiso de él también es verdad) para poder visitar la ciudad que les acoge: Barcelona. Y justo cuando la enfermera se lleva la platera de la cena ya vacía, él, Grey Co Aldo, que aun sigue sin poder moverse de la cama por orden de los médicos, aunque ya se siente con un poco más de fuerzas y energías, sin necesidad de llevar la máscara de oxígeno puesta pero con el suero aun intubado en su brazo derecho...

Hamilton regresa con él a la habitación de hospital, vigilada en su entrada por dos policías militares españoles con casco y brazalete blancos con las letras PM en negro y el subfusil _H &K UMP_ de 9mm a cuestas a un lado. Con los mismos pantalones tejanos, jersey de cuello alto y un abrigo encima. Y su cara la delata: ha visto mucho y la ha dejado cómo no, impresionada.

"¡Ya he vuelto, Grey! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte que no sé ni por donde empezar!" exclama la joven Hamilton aun más radiante y contenta de lo que ya es habitual en ella. Y Grey, cómo no, se alegra por ella.

"Jajaja, parece cómo si fueras un pollito acabado de salir del cascarón, Hamilton. Jajaja." dice Grey riendo afablemente, añadiendo "¿Tanto confías en la medicina de este mundo que ya no te preocupas por mi?" acaba diciendo con cara sarcástica, y provocando que Hamilton se disculpe enseguida, exclamando "¿Qué? ¡NO! Cl... claro que no, Grey. Sigues en cama y aun no estás recuperado del todo de la operación. Y además, en unos días, empezarás el tratamiento. ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe por ti?" acaba diciendo incluso enfadándose con el viejo caballero de cabello blanco muy corto y piel morena, que volviendo a reír afablemente, replica "Jajaja. Vamos, no te quedes plantada cómo un poste y siéntate. Ya que has salido a visitar Barcelona... cuéntame que has visto. Puede que a nuestro regreso la emperatriz Piña le interese saber cosas de este sitio."

"¡Sí, Grey! Ha sido... ha sido... UNA VERDADERA PASADA! JAJAJAJA!" exclama riendo muy contenta, cuando una enfermera del hospital, asoma por la puerta, espetando un "¡Ssssshhhh!" con el dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio, disculpándose enseguida Hamilton "¡Ay! Lo... lo siento, ha sido sin querer. Me he olvidado que no se puede gritar en los hospitales, jajaja!" dice la paje de la emperatriz riendo con la mano en el cogote y cara de circunstancias, hasta que la enfermera, un tanto desconfiada, acaba marchándose, y Hamilton, sigue con su explicación de su visita por la ciudad condal a Grey.

"He... he estado en unos pocos de los muchos, muchísimos sitios que hay por visitar en esta ciudad. En una especie de coliseo colorido y donde no hay arena sino hierba verde! Se llama "Camp Nou". Dicen sirve para que juegue un deporte aquí muy popular llamado fútbol un equipo llamado... ah, si! ¡Barça!" explica ella toda ilusionada en hacerle saber a Grey lo que ha visto, y éste, pensativo, dice "Fútbol, eh? Creo recordar que en Italica algunos hombres de verde también jugaban a eso con nuestros niños. Se ve que en este mundo es un juego muy popular, en el que hay incluso equipos profesionales y ligas especiales donde dan trofeos a los campeones. Que mundo mas extraño, no crees?" acaba diciendo Grey otra vez con cara sarcástica, y Hamilton sigue explicando "También he visitado lo que llaman el "port olímpic", que está dando al mar, en la playa. Hay una escultura de hierro gigantesca que brilla! Y dos torres tan altas que seguro rozan el cielo. Y... y que más... Ah, si! He estado en el que dicen es el monumento más famoso de la ciudad. ¡El templo de la Sagrada Familia! ¿Y sabes lo primero que me encontrado nada más llegar allí?" pregunta ella hablando y hablando cómo si fuese una niña pequeña parlanchina. Grey, incluso un poco incómodo...

"Jajajaja, sin duda te lo has pasado bien, no cabe duda. A ver, que has visto ahí." dice el caballero sin tomárselo en serio, arqueando la ceja, y le responde alegre Hamilton "¡Japoneses! ¡Había muchos japoneses! Me he dado cuenta enseguida que hablaban el mismo idioma que Itami y demás hombres de verde de Japón. Pero aquellos parece que estaban allí cómo visitantes o peregrinos, supongo. Bueno, la cuestión no es esa. Antes de entrar, lo he visto por fuera... y ES IMPRESIONANTE! ¡En nuestro mundo no hay nada que se le parezca ni por asomo! Es una arquitectura tan extraña y bella al mismo tiempo... Y lo mejor... ha sido al entrar. Se nota que debe de ser un edificio sagrado, porque ES GIGANTESCO! ¡Un espacio tan grande, con unas columnas tan altas y unos ventanales... me he quedado completamente sin aliento ahí dentro! ¡Incluso el Palacio Imperial de la antigua capital enmudece al lado de lo que he visto ahí!" explica ya tan ilusionada y desbordada de alegría, que Grey, mirándola con estúpida cara perturbadora, piensa _Verdaderamente parece un pollito acabado de salir del cascarón. ¿No está exagerando un poco?_ Hasta que volviendo a la normalidad, Hamilton...

"Oye. ¿Y tú que has hecho? Siento... haberte dejado solo toda la tarde." dice con lástima hacia su maestro y superior en los Caballeros de la Rosa, y él le responde "Ah... no te preocupes por mi, a penas he estado solo. Los médicos del hospital vienen de vez en cuando a verme. Y sobre todo, ese pequeño metementodo. Arnau."

"Ah, te refieres al niño que viene cada dos por tres por aquí. Sí... pobre niño. Ahora me siento mal por decirle todo aquello la primera vez que le vi. Fui muy grosera." dice ella cabizbaja y triste, arrepentida, y Grey le pregunta "¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No te disculpaste ya con él?", respondiéndole Hamilton "Por supuesto que me disculpé. Pero... hablé con el Doctor Figueres y me contó que el pequeño también está enfermo de cáncer cómo tú. Pero que es otro tipo muy distinto. Uno llamado leucemia. Algo así cómo que su médula no es capaz de producir la sangre correctamente. Hace unos dos meses le transplantaron una nueva médula espinal y le inyectan algo llamado "células madre" en su tejido medular para que se regenere. Pero me quedé muy triste cuando me dijo, que al contrario que tú... él pequeño tiene menos posibilidades de sobrevivir."

En cuando lo oye, Grey se horroriza y el alma se le cae por los suelos, exclamando "¿Ese niño siempre tan alegre, juguetón y travieso... pasó por todo eso y su vida aun está en peligro? Que horror" y es hablar del pequeño Arnau... para que éste asome por la puerta, todo curioso.

"¡Arnau! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías acostarte a estas horas?" dice Hamilton con sorpresa en cuando ve al pequeño con la bata del hospital, su pulsera identificativa roja en la muñeca derecha, y su cabeza completamente calva cubierta con una gorra del barça, cuando también le dice Grey "Tiene razón, jovencito. Los niños buenos se van a la cama temprano. No debes hacer enfadar a las enfermeras." le dice Grey todo educado, cuando el pequeño se cola en la habitación, saludando todo alegre "Hola, Grey. Hola, fea."

"¡Oye! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, mocoso? ¡Tengo un nombre, me llamo Hamilton!" exclama ella con ridícula cara de enfado, porque le regaña pero con cariño, a quien ya es casi casi cómo de la familia para ellos y para todo el departamento de oncología del hospital, respondiendo el pequeño Arnau con su sonrisa de niño travieso "Ya lo sé, fea. Te llamas Hamilton, jijiji" y ella acaba sonriéndole sin querer regañarle más, cuando el pequeño le pregunta "Oye. ¿Donde has estado todo este rato? Grey se sentía solo." acaba diciendo con lástima, respondiendo Grey...

"Jajaja. No te preocupes por mi, pequeño. Ya sé apañármelas. Además, las enfermeras, especialmente las más maduras... vienen mucho a verme. No acabo de entender por qué." dice él con tonta cara de extrañarse, rascándose la sien... y Hamilton se ríe entre dientes, tapándose la boca, cómo queriendo decir _sigues siendo un desastre con las mujeres, Grey._

"Pues... he salido a visitar tu ciudad, pequeño. ¡Vives en una ciudad preciosa! ¡Hay tanto que ver y sólo he podido ver una pequeña parte! ¡Es genial!" exclama de nuevo Hamilton con una ilusión propia de una niña en una excursión escolar, cuando... el pequeño Arnau, se pone de golpe muy triste, cabizbajo, porque...

"Así... que has salido. Que bien. Yo... es lo que más deseo. Sólo puedo salir a los jardines del hospital. Tengo tangas ganas de salir de aquí..." y tanto Hamilton cómo Grey, se le quedan mirando con mucha compasión, porque el pequeño se echa a llorar, muy triste "Quiero... quiero volver a ver a mis amigos. Y quiero... quiero volver a casa. Papá. Mamá..." y enseguida, Hamilton, también al borde de saltarle las lágrimas por la lástima inconmensurable que siente por el pequeño enfermo de cáncer, se abraza y le consuela. "Vamos, no llores, pequeño. Pronto te curarás y volverás a casa con papá y mamá." y el niño, entre lágrimas, responde algo que a ella le hace helar la sangre "¡No mientas, fea! ¡Tengo leucemia! ¿Y si no me curo? Me moriré y no volveré a ver a mis amigos, ni a papá y mamá, ni la abuela." dice el pequeño entre lágrimas, muy triste porque incluso alguien tan joven cree que su vida no tiene salvación. Pero entonces...

Grey se levanta con dificultad de su cama de hospital, ayudándose del palo con ruedas que sujeta la bolsa de suero. Se agacha con dificultad hacia el pequeño, y poniéndole sus fuertes manos sobre los hombros del pequeño Jordi, mirándole seriamente...

"Escucha, jovencito. Mira. ¡Mírame!" le grita Grey con contundencia al pequeño, que automáticamente, se queda mudo, dejando de llorar, cuando Grey le dice "Hace un rato... me has dicho que te gustaría ser un caballero cómo yo. Pues ahora escucha. Un caballero de verdad... no debe llorar jamás. ¡Jamás! Tienes que ser muy fuerte. Mucho. Para resistir y sobrevivir a la batalla, pero también... a las cosas malas que te trae la vida. No puedes cambiar lo que te ha pasado. Pero... debes sacar fuerzas, espíritu de lucha y valor... para enfrentarte a esto. Porque así... podrás vencerlo. Debes luchar contra la enfermedad con todas tus fuerzas. Y de esta manera... la vencerás... y no sólo verás de nuevo a los que quieres. Sino que ellos además... estarán muy orgullosos de ti. ¿Lo has entendido... Arnau?" acaba diciéndole con gran decisión y firmeza... dejando al pequeño boquiabierto, que solamente puede decir "Entonces... eres... eres un caballero de verdad. ¡Lo eres!" exclama Arnau con los ojos iluminados, todo ilusionado.

"Jajaja. Sí, jovencito. Soy un caballero. Y si me haces caso y te curas... te prometo que te dejaré venir conmigo a Italica y a entrenarte para ser un caballero de verdad. Palabra." le dice Grey ya mucho más sonriente, guiñándole un ojo, y el pequeño, en su inocencia, responde impresionado "¡Ala! ¡Que chuli! ¿Y entonces podré matar dragones cómo San Jordi?"

"Jajaja. No sé quien es ese San Jordi, Arnau. Pero si es capaz de matar un dragón debe de ser muuuy fuerte, no?" le pregunta Grey todo simpático al pequeño, que hace sí con la cabeza con su sonrisa de niño travieso marcada en la cara, cuando una de las enfermeras del hospital asoma por la puerta...

"¡Arnau! Ya podía yo buscarte por todas partes. Que manía con meterte en la habitación del señor Grey. Vamos, a dormir." dice la enfermera con cara tonta de enfadarse con él "Perdonadle, es que es muy travieso. Le quitas el ojo de encima un segundo y desaparece." dice la enfermera amablemente a Grey y Hamilton, que responde "No, no pasa nada. Tranquila. No es ninguna molestia para nosotros." exclama Hamilton con cara de circunstancias moviendo las manos, y la enfermera, llevándose a Arnau, que hace adiós con la mano, espeta desde la puerta "Señor Grey, métase en la cama, por favor. Si el Doctor Figueres se entera se va a enfadar mucho. Que tengan buena noche."

"Ah... perdone. No era mi intención. Y gracias." dice Grey todo educado, acabando por meterse de nuevo en la cama de hospital, marchándose definitivamente la enfermera y el pequeño, cuando Hamilton, mirando al viejo caballero con cariño, le suelta "Has estado magnífico, Grey. Muchas gracias." y le responde él con una mueca en la cara "No podía consentir que se rinda... cuando aun tiene toda una vida por delante. Quiero que sobreviva. No permitiré que le pase... cómo a ellos" acaba diciendo Grey cabizbajo y triste, cosa que extraña a Hamilton.

"¿Eh? ¿Ellos? ¿Quien quieres decir?" pregunta ella extrañada, y Grey, haciéndose el despistado, responde "Oh... nada. Nada, no me hagas caso." dice él aun con cara triste.

Parece que Grey sin duda está decidido no sólo a sobrevivir él a su enfermedad. Sino que ese pequeño travieso y metementodo, Arnau, a quien sin embargo, su maldita enfermedad le ha postrado en ese hospital y le ha hecho incluso desistir de creer que conseguirá vencer al cáncer... sobreviva a su enfermedad, dándole más que ánimos, fortaleza y valor ante las adversidades de la vida, sin importar si él es aun un niño de siete años. Porque Grey, no quiere que ese pequeño, al que quien sabe si ve casi casi cómo un hijo... muera. No quiere que le pase cómo a "ellos". Pero... a quien se referirá con lo de "ellos"? En ese caso no es un misterio de este fic, sino algo del pasado de Grey... terrible y muy triste para él. Algo terrible y muy triste... cómo lo que muchas personas en el mundo tras la puerta están teniendo que soportar en este preciso instante: los prisioneros que el Imperio capturó en Santiago de Chile, Madrid y París. Qué es de ellos?

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Fortaleza de Kylystia, Extremo Oriental del Imperio Rebelde. 4:00 AM hora local.**

Ella era una profesora de Inglés que ese mismo día empezaba el puente de navidad. Tenía previsto irse con su novio y unos amigos un par de días de viaje a Londres para hacer turismo y practicar su habla con autóctonos. Pero aquella mañana del pasado 21 de diciembre en Madrid... todo se truncó. Un grupo de cuatro legionarios entraron en la academia de idiomas en la que trabajaba, donde en esa hora, un grupo de estudiantes de inglés adultos, unos pocos, hacían clase en su aula. Los legionarios entraron... y sin cortarse un pelo, masacraron a los hombres, a ella la tomaron prisionera, y a otra chica joven, que había allí, la violaron brutalmente ante ella y también se la llevaron, a rastras... hasta travesar esa extraña y enorme puerta, sin que la policía que estaba no muy lejos pudiera hacer nada por salvarlas.

En el otro lado, descubrió que ella no era la única. Sino que había más de medio centenar de gente tomada cómo meros esclavos al servicio de esa gente que parecía salida de la edad media o de la Roma antigua o las dos cosas a la vez. Acompañados de unas criaturas que hasta ahora sólo había visto en las películas. Encadenados con grilletes, sin comida y a penas un poco de agua, les hicieron caminar durante días y días desde el portal que ante sus ojos, se desvaneció por completo... hasta una fortaleza en la falda de unas montañas nubladas en su cima. Unas montañas muy altas, escarpadas y sin una brizna de vegetación, siendo todo roca maciza. Allí, descubrió que llegaban simultáneamente a ellos, otros dos grupos de prisioneros en igual o peores condiciones que ellos. Eran los que habían capturado, cómo ella, en París y Santiago de Chile. Al final, a todos, los encerraron en esa fortaleza, que más bien es una prisión de mazmorras absolutamente horrible, húmeda, oscura y maloliente. Sin higiene alguna, donde las enfermedades contagiosas pueden propagarse con facilidad.

Ella, una joven profesora de inglés española llamada Irene Bueno, de 24 años, ha acabado cómo muchos otros, en uno de los muchos grandes calabozos repletos con los más de 200 prisioneros que entre las tres ciudades, los ejércitos de Zorzal, capturaron.

Hasta ahora, ella se puede sentir afortunada... porque ha conseguido mantenerse viva, decidida a resistir, y sobre todo... cuerda. Porque es obvio que ya algunos de ellos han caído casi en la locura, y que muchas de las chicas jóvenes que a los guardias de la Oprichinna les han caído en gracia, han sido brutalmente violadas por ellos. Los adultos aun resisten. Pero los pocos niños y ancianos... están al borde del colapso.

Pero ella, lo que tiene absolutamente claro a parte de sobrevivir... es en ayudar a los demás y a todos... a resistir hasta que vengan a rescatarlos. Es una convicción personal que tiene y que no piensa abandonar. Aunque la realidad en esos calabozos... es increíblemente sombría y triste. Arrastrándose por el suelo porque los grilletes de los pies no les permiten correr ni andar, se acerca a la verja que separa su mazmorra de la de al lado, donde una mujer llora incansablemente con absoluta desesperación, diciendo una y otra vez "Por qué. Por qué. Por qué lo he hecho. Por qué. Por qué" mientras a su lado su marido con la mano en la cabeza y cara de absoluto shock...

"Qué... que le pasa? Dígale que calle o los guardias vendrán y se la llevarán. Es por su bien." dice Irene asustadiza pero también muy preocupada, y el hombre maduro retumbado sobre la verja de hierro, un chileno, le responde impasible, cómo si no le importara ya nada "Su bebé ha muerto." en cuando lo dice, Irene se queda completamente horrorizada, echándose la mano a la boca, explicando el hombre chileno "Hace... más de una semana que murió. Los guardias vinieron y la avisaron que o lo hacía callar o tirarían al bebé de comida para los dragones. Le tapó tanto la boca para que no se oyera que... le mató. Y ahora dice eso una y otra vez sin parar. Ha enloquecido por completo." acaba explicando el hombre en cuestión, con la mirada ya medio perdida, cómo queriendo decir que ya no habrá salvación para ellos... cuando a Irene algo le hace llamar la atención tras ella: dos hombres se están peleando entre ellos por quedarse con una pieza de fruta, una manzana más bien medio pasada, que los guardias les tiran cómo si fuese comida para animales. Irene se levanta enseguida, y andando lo más rápido que los grilletes les permiten, se interpone entre ambos.

"¡Basta! ¡Parad! ¡Parad, BASTA!" exclama incluso con furia, consiguiendo que ambos hombres dejen de pelearse "¡Dejen de pelearse si no quieren que vengan los guardias y les torturen cómo castigo! ¡Así no van a resolver nada!" respondiendo uno de ellos muy tenso y violento "Sólo quería darle de comer a mi hijo, ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO! ¡YA A NADIE LE QUEDAN MEDICINAS! ¡No pienso dejarle morir!" exclama muy tenso al borde de llorar de rabia, y el otro tipo, igualmente tenso y violento, exclama "¡Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA! ¡NECESITO ESA MALDITA MANZANA! ¡MI MUJER ES DIABÉTICA! ¡NO TENEMOS INSULINA! ¡SI NO COME AL MENOS UNA PIEZA DE FRUTA AL DÍA, MORIRÁ!"

"¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA!" acaba exclamando Irene con furia, haciendo callar a ambos hombres, que están muy tensos y tristes, porque cómo nadie allí, no entienden que han hecho para merecer esto, para que hayan terminado ahí. Pero ella, que ha mantenido la cordura y el control de la situación a su alrededor en todo este tiempo, dice ya más calmada "Partan la manzana por la mitad y... la compartís. No hay otra solución. ¡HACEDLO!" les grita con contundencia... porque es la única manera que en esa situación desesperada, la escuchen. Cuando entonces... se fija en uno de los hombres que hay sentado en el suelo. Uno alto y ciertamente atractivo, rubio, ojos azules y una marcada barba rubia en la cara. Que permanece cómo si nada, tan tranquilo... cómo si supiera que podrá salir de allí en algún momento. Un tipo del que Irene ya sospecha algo... porque tiene algo extraño. El tipo se llama...

"Oiga. Tiene que explicarme cómo lo hace." dice ella sentándose al lado del hombre rubio, que le responde, con sarcasmo "Señorita... no empiece otra vez. Porque no enloquece cómo la mitad de los que están aquí y me deja en paz." dice el hombre todo pasota, cuando ella suelta "Eres alemán. ¿Verdad?" y en cuando lo dice, el tipo gira enseguida su mirada hacia ella y se pone muy serio, espetando "Cómo lo sabes. Desde cuando."

"Soy profesora de idiomas. Por mucho que lo intentes, tu acento te delata. Desde que llegaste aquí siempre te he visto tan tranquilo, cómo si esto no fuera contigo. Y no me digas que es por la disciplina prusiana, porque no me lo trago." le dice ella mirándole intrigada, y él suelta una vez más con sarcasmo "Será porque justamente ahora los guardias no están violando a ninguna de las chicas. Tienes suerte que aun no te hayan cogido a ti. Muchas de ellas ya están vomitando de hace días por los rincones. Sabes lo que significa eso, no?" acaba diciendo con cruel ironía, y Irene, indignada, replica "Y luego acusas de loco a los demás. Estás enfermo."

"¿De veras? No me diga, señorita guay. Yo sólo espero lo mismo que tú. Que vengan a sacarnos de aquí. Y vendrán, no lo dudes. Pero, mientras tanto... por qué sigues confiando en la gente? Ya has visto a esos dos. Matándose por una puta manzana. En cuando nos descuidamos un poco, los humanos con convertimos en bestias... querida Irene. Somos peores que esos ogros, dragones o putas mierdas que haya en este jodido mundo." acaba diciendo de nuevo con cierta crueldad, causando que ella no soporta más estar con él, y se levante, espetando indignada "No soy tu querida Irene. Sigo creyendo que vendrán a sacarnos de aquí, sí. Pero a veces dudo que gentuza cómo tú, lo merezca." cuando él suelta "Me llamo Karl. Karl Brugenau... señorita Irene."

"Pues lo siento, "Karl". Pero no voy a decirte eso de "encantada de conocerte", porque..." dice Irene con mala cara, cuando de repente, el tal Karl, la hace callar. "¡Ssshhhh! ¡Cállate! Escucha." y ambos, sin necesidad de afinar mucho el oído, cómo muchos a su alrededor, se quedan de piedra cuando oyen un ruido muy característico. Uno que muchos habréis oído por ejemplo de noche, cuando todo está en silencio, y os llega un sonido desde el cielo: el de los reactores de un avión comercial sobrevolando a su altura de 10000 metros. Aunque esta vez... no es de avión comercial el sonido; sino de avión de combate, en misión de reconocimiento. Y se confirma, cuando por los pasillos, uno de los guardias, grita en señal de alarma "¡Han avistado al enemigo! ¡Uno de los pájaros de hierro del enemigo está sobrevolando la zona a gran altura!" Irene se queda muy sorprendida y Karl sonríe todo confiado. No es la operación de rescate, eso es evidente. Pero es obvio... que les han localizado definitivamente.

Afuera, en el tejado de las fortificación, el jefe de la guardia, un oficial de la Oprichinna con su peculiar uniforme a modo de piel de rodeor o rata gigante, sube corriendo a ser informado por los guardias de la azotea que vigilan el cielo. El ruido de los reactores a gran altura se oye con cierta claridad.

"¡Es un pájaro de hierro del enemigo!? ¿Estáis seguros?" exclama el oficial de la policía secreta del Imperio, informando uno de los guardias "¡Sí, señor! ¡Se oye claramente! ¡Y mire hacia allí! ¡A la izquierda! ¿Ve esas luces de colores parpadeantes? Pues no es uno, señor. Hay dos. Dos pájaros de hierro de los hombres de verde." dice el joven guardia de la fortaleza, señalando hacia el cielo, respondiendo el Oprichinna quejoso "Tse. Que mierda. ¿Dónde estarán los Wyverns cuando se les necesita?" y le responde el guardia "Aunque estuviesen no servirían de nada, señor. Esos monstruos son increíblemente rápidos y ágiles. Y sus armas mágicas pueden atacarte a yardas de distancia antes que les veas. Ojalá pudiéramos saber cómo lo hacen." dice todo preocupado, pero el Oprichinna acaba ordenando "Mantened todas las antorchas apagadas hasta que se marchen. Y no os preocupéis. En medio de esta oscuridad no verán nada."

Pero el oficial de la Policía Política del Imperio Rebelde de Zorzal, ha dicho esto con absoluto desconocimiento de causa. Porque lo que les está sobrevolando, a una altura de 6000 metros, son efectivamente, dos aviones de combate provenientes de la base aérea de Alnus. Uno de los _Mitsubishi F-4EJ_ de la JASDF en misión de reconocimiento... escoltado por uno de los _Northrop F-5E_ de la FACH, con los tenientes Akira Kamikoda y Ryouzou Kurihama a bordo del F-4 y el comandante Maximiliano Rivera a los mandos de su F-5. En una estampa aérea que más bien recuerda a la guerra de Vietnam, ya que se trata de dos aparatos aunque actualizados, obsoletos de los años 60-70.

"Ya está. Misión cumplida. Hemos tomado suficientes imágenes de reconocimiento aéreo." exclama el teniente Kurihama en el asiento trasera de la cabina del F-4, y le replica Kamikoda "¿Quieres que haga otra pasada a más baja altura?"

"Negativo. Ya tenemos lo que queríamos." exclama Kurihama, cuando desde el F-5, Rivera les reclama "Oso Polar 1, aquí cuervo blanco cero uno. No es que quiera meteros prisa, pero bingo será a 3000 libras. Repito. Será a 3000 libras. Es hora de regresar. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo. Si no queremos que avisen a sus dragones volantes y tengamos que perder tiempo y combustible haciéndoles frente, debemos regresar a Alnus, ya." exclama con cierta mala uva el piloto de caza chileno, respondiendo Kamikoda con resignación "Recibido, Cuervo blanco cero uno. Regresamos. Odio las misiones de reconocimiento. Son un coñazo. ¿Por qué no usan los drones para esto?" y le responde su compañero tras él "Realmente eres idiota, Kamikoda. ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta uno de esos trastos? Si se lo comen los dragones volantes del Imperio, los jefazos tirarían centenares de millones de yenes a la basura. Por eso nos mandan a nosotros con un caza de escolta. ¿Lo has entendido ya? De nada, estúpido." dice con ironía, haciendo que Kamikoda replica con resignación "No hacía falta que lo dijeras así, Kurihama. Cuervo blanco cero uno. Larguémonos de aquí. Giremos en tres-dos-uno."

Ambos y anticuados aparatos, acaban girando al unisono y marchándose de allí a velocidad de crucero subsónica a alta altura para no llamar la atención a las fuerzas imperiales y sus "wyverns" o dragones volantes. Porque a partir de determinadas alturas, ya no pueden alcanzarles. Su mero ruido, de sus motores de reacción, han traído la esperanza a la gente encarcelada y esclavizada en esa fortaleza. Una gente entre la cual... hay un misterioso tipo alemán que puede que sea... Aunque si no se dan prisa en liberarlos, muchos pueden acabar perdiendo la razón, la humanidad... o la vida. Porque es ya bien sabido que la crueldad de Zorzal no tiene a veces, límites. Y que en su diminuta mente... ya le está dando vueltas a la cabeza deshacerse de unos prisioneros que le traen más problemas que beneficios. Pero también... en volverse a encaprichar de su principal esclava.

 _ **CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Palacio Imperial. Capital del Imperio Rebelde. 7:45 AM hora local.**

Lo que le confesó Zorzal a la oreja con intenciones peligrosas, muy peligrosas, le ha hecho encender todas las luces de alarma. De que todos sus planes, su espera interminable para ver a Zorzal por fin derrotado, subyugado, destruido... sean en vano, porque lo que le quiso decir, le ha dado miedo de verdad, algo que hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo que no sentía. Podía sobrevivir a sus torturas. Podía sobrevivir a sus humillaciones. Podía sobrevivir incluso... a sus violaciones y a su a veces incontenible deseo sexual. Pero relacionado con esto último... lo que le dijo Zorzal, a ella, Tyuule, le ha hecho tener por primera vez, miedo de él. Porque Zorzal se está empezando a cansar de las esclavas chilenas capturadas en un club de striptease de Santiago, mujeres sin duda voluptuosas y con pechos postizos de silicona. Y parece que el interés por Tyuule le está volviendo... pero porque desea tener un heredero que sea completamente de sangre real, ya que aunque su esclava, Tyuule no deja de ser la antigua reina de las guerreras conejo.

En las últimas horas, de madrugada, ha conseguido a duras penas conciliar el sueño... y su mente la ha atosigado con constantes pesadillas con un elemento común: en que se convierta en la madre de los hijos de quien más odia sobre el mundo, quien le destrozó la vida, su destino, y su poder. Y al contrario que hasta ahora... lo que se está apoderando de ella, no es una rabia y un deseo infinito de venganza... sino un desasosiego, un miedo viscerales que le vienen de dentro, de lo más profundo de su alma, en que Zorzal finalmente lo haga, y con ella, la destruya definitivamente. Hasta que justo cuando amanece un nuevo día sobre la capital del Imperio Rebelde, Tyuule, en su habitación oscura y húmeda, se da cuenta que sí hay alguien que puede ayudarle. Y no se trata de ese pequeño ser verde repugnante con cara de cerdo llamado Bouro, quien hace muchos días que no ha vuelto a aparecer. Cómo si se hubiera desvanecido o le hubiera pasado algo. Pero si cree la antigua reina conejo, que hay alguien que puede ayudarle ya. Ese alguien... es el espía que las JSDF tienen metido de lleno en el palacio de Zorzal y que va con él con su séquito de palacio allá donde el emperador vaya. El cabo Furuta Hitoshi.

Él precisamente, está en su cuarto del servicio del palacio, donde está solo. Ser el cocinero personal de Zorzal, le ha dado algunos privilegios, cómo el poder levantarse un poco más tarde que los demás. Pero en realidad, se despierta antes que nadie. Furuta, con los cascos puestos y escuchando las instrucciones cifradas en código que le llegan desde Alnus, tiene que interrumpir su trabajo... porque alguien está golpeando a la puerta. Alguien sin duda desesperado.

"¡Ábreme! ¡Ábreme me oyes!? ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme!" grita Tyuule con furia, más bien con desesperación, golpeando la puerta de madera. Furuta, por reacción automática, casi instintiva, ha echado la mano encima de la _Minebea M-9_ que lleva atrás bajo el pantalón... pero se la quita enseguida al darse cuenta que es ella: Tyuule. Por quien él ya se ha dado cuenta... que cada vez que ella le mira, se sonroja y desvía la mirada. Con un sonrojo... amoroso. Pero algo que dice ella le pone enseguida en tensión, cuando exclama "¡Ábreme, por favor! ¡Yo... sé que eres un espía japonés! ¡Ábreme o se lo diré a todo el mundo! ¡Ábreme!"

Furuta abre enseguida la puerta, la coge del brazo y la mete para adentro cerrando la puerta enseguida, con la cara muy seria. Cara pero... que enseguida se queda sorprendida al ver que Tyuule está verdaderamente espantada. Llorosa, con los nervios a flor de piel, a punto de estallar. Y no es para menos, porque... Pero Furuta debe intentar anteponer su misión a sus sentimientos... sin mucho éxito. Porque sabe y nota que la antigua reina conejo siente algo por él... y él siente algo por ella. Y cada día que pasa... va a más.

"Desde cuando lo sabes." dice Furuta todo serio, cumpliendo su papel de espía, y ella responde aun tensa, pero desviando la mirada, tímida "De... desde hace una semana. Te oí... hablar con una de esas máquinas... yo... es que no sabía que hacer" dice Tyuule cada vez más nerviosa, espantada, desesperada.

"Aaagghhh... es igual, tranquila. No es nada. Pero necesito... que sigas interpretando tu papel de esclava de Zorzal por un tiempo." dice él seriamente... y dejándola a ella impresionada, porque Furuta, por observarla por las cámaras ocultas, lo sabe todo y más de Tyuule, aunque sin ninguna mala intención hacia ella, sino todo lo contrario.

"Entonces... tú... cómo sabes que..." dice ella boquiabierta, y Furuta le responde serio "Si ya sabes quien soy realmente, si quieres que ambos salgamos vivos de aquí, sigue interpretando tu papel cómo hasta ahora. Entiendo que es muy y muy desagradable para ti. Y para mi también lo es. Pero... si quieres sobrevivir..." pero entonces... es cortado por Tyuule, que estalla, exclamando muy tensa entre lágrimas...

"¡No, no lo entiendes, maldita sea! ¡Todo lo que esperaba es que se destruyera a él mismo! ¡Que se ahogara en su propia avaricia de poder y prepotencia! ¡Que tuviera una muerte horrible! Pero ahora... Oh, dios mio." dice Tyuule estallando a llorar desesperadamente, cayendo lentamente al suelo apoyada en la pared. Pero Furuta, no soporta, en absoluto, verla sufrir así. Se agacha enseguida a ayudarla.

"Escucha. ¡Escúchame, Tyuule!" exclama Furuta con absoluta decisión, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella que se le queda mirando con los ojos hechos un mar de lágrimas "No debes hundirte en la desesperación. Eso jamás. No te rindas, me oyes? Saldrás de esta, te lo prometo." dice él intentando calmarla. Pero es obvio que no lo consigue, porque Tyuule, replica, entre lágrimas, con una cara que es todo un poema "¡NO, NO LO ENTIENDES, JAPONÉS! No... ahora él quiere que le de un heredero. ¡YO, CÓMO SI NO TUVIERA OTRAS CONCUVINAS CON QUE ACOSTARSE! ¡NO QUIERO QUEDAR EMBARAZADA CON EL HIJO DE QUIEN MÁS ODIO EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡DE QUIEN ME DESTROZÓ MI VIDA, DESTRUYÓ MI REINO Y TODO LO QUE TENÍA!" exclama ella llorando a calicanto, con una rabia que le sale de lo más profundo, mientras Furuta, que obviamente se ha quedado de piedra, pero mirándola con mucha lástima, cuando ella sigue diciendo "De que. De que me ha servido todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora... si consiento esto. ¡TODO HABRÁ SIDO EN VANO! Sólo tengo ganas de morir. Te maldigo, Zorzal. ¡ALGÚN DÍA LO PAGARÁS! Lo pagarás..." acaba diciendo sin parar de llorar con verdadero desespero, cuando...

Furuta hace algo que a ella la hace dejar de llorar instantáneamente... y alzar la vista hacia él, absolutamente parada. El cabo de las JSDF, con una mirada de compasión indescriptible, sin decirle nada por un instante, le acaricia la cara con ternura, limpiándole las lágrimas con los dedos. Tyuule se ha quedado de piedra... pero sonrojada a más no poder. Porque que un hombre se comporte así con ella, puede que sea la primera vez en toda su vida. Pero sin duda dentro de ella... eso lo agradece y mucho. Y más... cuando Furuta dice todo sensible...

"Olvídalo. Por favor... olvídalo. Deja de atormentarte. Yo... no sé lo que hiciste y cómo fuiste en el pasado, cuando fuiste reina conejo. Que fue lo que te hizo Zorzal o los motivos que tengas para querer acabar con él. Pero si haces eso... te pondrás en peligro tu misma. Y no voy a consentirlo. Por eso te digo... que no te preocupes. Déjalo en nuestras manos. Las JSDF y sus aliados nos encargaremos de Zorzal y pagará por todo lo que ha hecho. Te lo prometo." dice el cabo japonés mirándola con compasión, pero el miedo de Tyuule es aun demasiado fuerte, porque aun asustada, replica...

"Eso no me salvará. Para mi... ya es demasiado tarde." acaba diciendo entristeciéndose mucho, pero Furuta... le pone la mano sobre la cabeza, acariciáncola con ternura, y le suelta, cariñoso pero en broma "Eres realmente cabezota. Te voy a enseñar algo." Furuta se levanta, y abriendo uno de los cajones de su pequeña habitación oculta, se saca una tableta de cartón acabado aluminio con comprimidos rosas: es un medicamento, pastillas. Se lo da en una mano a Tyuule, que pregunta enseguida aun con lágrimas en los ojos "Que... qué es esto?" y la respuesta de Furuta...

"Es lo que les he echado a la comida de las esclavas chilenas estas últimas semanas. Y antes... lo echaba a la tuya... para que no te quedaras embarazada de ese cerdo de Zorzal." explica él con la mirada endurecida, quedándose ella sin entender nada, que exclama "¿Qué? De que... estás..." y Furuta, explica con seguridad "Son pastillas anti-conceptivas. Es un medicamento que existe en mi mundo para que las mujeres que no deseen quedarse embarazadas aun teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hombre. Gracias a que te estuve echando esto en tu comida durante semanas e incluso meses... no quedaste embarazada de Zorzal. … Perdóname por no habertelo dicho hasta ahora. Pero se supone no debías saberlo. … Lo siento." acaba diciendo el japonés cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza, pidiendo perdón a Tyuule cómo se hace en Japón. Pero ella...

"Tú... hiciste... hiciste eso por mi? Pero... por qué." se pregunta Tyuule con una cara de desconcierto, tristeza y sonrojo amoroso que es todo un poema, pero Furuta, reflexivo por un instante con los ojos cerrados, cómo pensando bien que decir... lo dice, soltando todo sensible "No lo sé. Supongo que... porque no quería que ese cerdo te dejara embarazada. No lo habría soportado. Porque... porque me gustaría que algún día, cuando salgamos de aquí... te vinieras conmigo a Alnus o... a Japón y pudieras empezar de nuevo... a mi lado. O porque simplemente... me gustas, Tyuule."

Al haber oído esto último, sus ojos no se pueden abrir más y el sonrojo amoroso ya no se le puede ver mejor en la cara. El hombre humano, el espía japonés de las JSDF de quien sin duda hace tiempo que siente algo por él... acaba de decirle alto y claro que le gusta. Que quiere que empiece una nueva vida a su lado. Y que sobre ahora precisamente...

"Pero... por qué. Por qué ahora. Y a alguien cómo yo." dice Tyuule desviando la mirada muy sonrojada, haciéndose la estrecha y la tímida, pero Furuta, empujando su barbilla con el dedo para que la mire de frente, dice con tímida sonrisa hacia ella "Porque disimulas muy mal, Tyuule. No puedes esconderlo. Caza vez que me ves... me doy cuenta." y ella se pone aun más roja y tímida, pero Furuta explica "Pero sobre todo, porque me has pedido que te proteja... y lo haré. Te lo prometo, Tyuule. Yo... y esto." acaba diciendo Furuta confiado... sacándose la pistola _Minebea M-9_ que lleva siempre encima, oculta bajo su ropa, dejando a Tyuule impresionada. Porque ha oído hablar mucho de las míticas armas de fuego de los hombres de verde. Pero es la primera vez que ve una tan de cerca.

"Es... esto... esto es..." dice la antigua reina conejo muy impresionada al ver la pistola empuñada por el espía japonés, que le dice "Es mi obligación llevarla siempre encima, cargada y a punto para usarse en caso única y exclusivamente necesario, para mi propia autodefensa. Pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante... si la cosa se pone fea de verdad, la usaré para protegerte a ti también... Tyuule. Te lo prometo." dice él absolutamente decidido... pero mirándola enamoradizo. Y ambos, casi sin darse cuenta, se acercan el uno al otro... y acaban besándose. Con un beso más bien escueto y tímido. Pero suficiente para que al final ella, con los ojos llorosos...

"Gracias... japonés. Gracias, de verdad. No me merezco esto y aun así, tú... yo... ni siquiera sé aun cómo te llamas." y Furuta, dándole otro beso, le acaricia la mejilla con ternura y le responde, con cariño "Soy el cabo Furuta Hitoshi, de la primera División de Inteligencia de las JGSDF. … Pero puedes llamarme Furuta. … Tyuule."

Ella acaba sonriendo. Con una sonrisa verdaderamente preciosa, que combinada con el sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus ojos aun vidriosos por sus lágrimas, hacen que Furuta lo tenga definitivamente claro: le gusta y mucho. La sensación de alivio, al saber que Furuta, sin ella saberlo, ha estado cuidando de ella en la sombra, impidiendo que ella quedara embarazada con un bastardo de Zorzal, por echarle pastillas anti-conceptivas en su comida, no es lo único que le ha devuelto las ganas de vivir. Sin duda, el hecho de que sus sentimientos muy reprimidos por las circunstancias, hayan podido por fin aflorar ante él, la han hecho sentirse muy y muy aliviada... pero sobre todo, esperanzada, de que la liberación de ese lugar y las garras de ese tirano que la sometió tanto tiempo, pronto se desvanecerán. Porque Tyuule sigue deseando con toda su alma que Zorzal pague por lo que ha hecho. Pero ahora algo ha cambiado en ella. Ahora ya no desea venganza. Sino simplemente... justicia. Que aunque haya fracasado en sus intentos de destruir a Zorzal... los hombres de verde lo harán por ella y se lo harán pagar. Eso no le devolverá lo que perdió también es verdad. Pero le permitirán empezar de nuevo... con quien la ha rescatado de la desesperación y el desasosiego: con Furuta Hitoshi.

 _ **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus. Región Especial. 9:00 AM hora local.**

Ha pasado dos días de permiso estupendos. Dos días en los que ha podido tomarse unas mini vacaciones, dormir a pierna suelta, salir a tomarse unas cervezas con viejos amigos que hacía tiempo que no veía, coger una buena cogorza (cosa que sólo puede permitirse muy de vez en cuando dada su posición), pero también... cumplir con su misión secreta y encubierta de informar a sus "otros" superiores de Berlín, quienes ya esperan su siguiente informe en pocos días.

Pero ahora, ya bien entrada la mañana sobre la base aérea de Alnus, ella, la capitana Ren Schmidt de los Rangers o Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF, equipo especial Delta 1 – 3, ya uniformada de nuevo con todo el uniforme de combate completo, el casco a la cabeza con los binoculares de visión nocturna acoplados y el fusil de asalto especial _H &K 417 _con silenciador, mira reflex o de punto rojo, y puntero láser incorporados, a cuestas; además de su petate con sus cosas; espera ante el helicóptero pesado de doble hélice _Kawasaki CH-47J Chinook_ que la llevará a ella, otro personal de otras unidades y variados suministros, de vuelta a la antigua capital imperial, donde permanecen el resto de sus hombres.

Pero no se va a ir sin más, porque en un momento dado... alguien viene a despedirse de ella: Itami, Kuribayashi, Rory y Mari Kurokawa. Justo cuando el Chinook enciende motores y empieza a girar sus aspas...

"Eyyy... que hacéis los cuatro aquí? Ni que me fuera de expedición al Everest." exclama Ren toda sarcástica, arqueando la ceja, cuando le dice Itami, alegre "Jajaja. Pensaba que ibas a estar con una resaca de "aupa" cómo diría el sargento Aiguren. Pero olvidé tu mítica inmunidad a las resacas. Ahora entiendo cómo puedes aguantar el alcohol. Por toda la cafeína que te tragas, jajaja" le dice Itami de broma, y en el mismo tono le responde Ren "Agh, eso no es nada, Itami. Forma parte de mi trabajo en el grupo de Fuerzas Especiales. Y más cuando entrené en Alemania, que allí te ponen unas jarras de cerveza más grandes que tu cabeza. Además de mis habilidades cómo soldado de élite, lo que tuve que entrenar allí, es mi vejiga, jajaja" acaba diciendo toda divertida, cuando Itami, ya más sensible, dice "Ha sido muy divertido, Ren. Te echaremos de menos. Que tengas un buen viaje y... saluda a tus hombres de mi parte. Si es que aun se acuerdan de mi." acaba diciendo Itami sarcástico, y la capitana germano-japonesa, con una sonrisa burlona, responde "Claro que aun se acuerdan de ti. Tu habilidad para huir cómo el correcaminos del coyote es un mito dentro de los Rangers de las JGSDF. Mis hombres al menos, te recuerdan por eso, jajaja" exclama riendo altisonante, dejando a Itami con una estúpida cara de circunstancias, cómo diciendo con sarcasmo _Ah, que bien, aun soy famoso por eso. Fantástico._ Cuando Rory...

"Oye, Itami. ¿Por qué se lo dices en ese tono? ¿Acaso no me has dicho que es solamente una amiga?" dice la apóstol de Emroy una vez más desconfiada de Itami, que le responde tontamente haciéndose el enfadado "¡Claro que es sólo una amiga, Rory! ¡Métetelo en tu cabezita de una vez!"

Pero Rory al final, acaba sonriendo a Ren y se despide cómo toca, diciéndole "No me hagas caso. Sólo bromeaba. Lo pasé muy bien anoche contigo. Eres una chica realmente simpática y por lo que me han dicho... una gran guerrera. ¿Te interesaría entregarme tu alma si mueres en combate?" le pregunta tan tranquila, pero Ren y Itami le exclaman al unisono, estúpidamente "¡NI EN SUEÑOS!", preguntando Rory haciéndose la niña inocente "Pero si no he dicho nada malo.", cuando Ren, poniéndose más sensible y amable, le habla a Kuribayashi...

"Shino" le dice Ren a la sargento japonesa bajita y de pechos grandes, que espeta con tonta mala cara "Qué quieres ahora. ¿Incluso para marcharte te reirás de mi?" pero Ren, le replica con amabilidad, incluso con sensibilidad "Siento mucho... haberte dicho todo eso. No es lo que en realidad pienso de ti. Reconozco que fuimos rivales en nuestra época de reclutas. Pero entonces... eramos prácticamente unas crías. Pero ahora... somos soldados de verdad. Y da igual que no hayas conseguido entrar en el grupo de Fuerzas Especiales. Porque eres una soldado magnífica. Y lo seguirás siendo. ¿Amigas?" dice sonriendo afablemente y ofreciéndole la mano a Shino, que desconfiada en un principio... acaba también sonriendo y dándole la mano, respondiendo "Amigas, capitana Schmidt. Pero a cambio de una condición." dice Shino guiñándole un ojo toda simpática.

"¿? ¿Cual, si puede saberse?" reclama Ren sin haber entendido de que va la cosa, cuando Shino se lo deja claro, espetando "¡Que dejes de burlarte de mis pechos!" dice haciéndose la ofendida, pero de buen rollo, y Ren le responde en broma "Ah, de acuerdo. Lo intentaré. Pero no te quejes, Shino. Ya sabes el viejo dicho. Tiran más un buen par de tetas que dos tanquetas, jajaja" exclama estallando a reír altisonante, quedándose los tres japoneses mirándola estúpidamente cómo diciendo _y ésta es una soldado de élite de las Fuerzas Especiales?_ Cuando Ren se acerca a Shino y le dice en voz baja, guiñándole un ojo...

"Y no te preocupes, Shino. Ten paciencia. Ya verás cómo al final ese Otaku tan mono se dará cuenta de ti. El Cabo Takeo Kurata. Siguen gustándote los chicos de cara mona cómo él, eh?" le dice Ren con una sonrisa pillina en la cara, haciendo que Shino se ponga una vez más, roja cómo un tomate y timida, cosa normalmente imposible de ver en la "Diosa Kuribayashi". Cuando Mari Kurokawa le da un sobre "Tenga, capitana. Esto es de mi parte para el capitán Katsumoto del dispensario médico de la antigua capital Imperial. Él aun permanece ahí. ¿Podría darle esto de mi parte?" le dice amablemente Mari, cómo suele hablar ella.

"Claro, por supuesto. Le vemos prácticamente todos los días al capitán así que no habrá problema. Se lo daré en cuanto llegue." dice ya aguantándose el casco por el viento producido por las aspas del helicóptero, cuando uno de los oficiales que la acompañan se planta tras la capitana...

"¡Capitana Schmidt! ¡Todo listo para marcharnos! ¡Suba a bordo, deprisa!" y Ren le responde enseguida... ya en su tono serio, disciplinado y fuerte que la caracterizan cuando está metida de lleno en su trabajo "¡Entendido, cabo! ¡Vámonos!" y poniéndose firme y saludando ante Itami, espeta "¡Capitán Itami! ¡La capitana Schmidt del Equipo Delta 1 – 3 del grupo de Fuerzas Especiales destinada a la antigua capital imperial, regresa a su puesto, señor! ¡Le deseo mucha suerte!" y Itami, devolviendo el saludo y en el mismo tono de disciplina militar, responde "¡Entendido, capitana! ¡Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver! ¡Buen viaje!"

Sonriéndose confiados ambos mutuamente, terminan de saludarse, y Ren se despide definitivamente, subiendo al helicóptero japonés de doble hélice. Las compuertas traseras del Chinook se cierran, los motores aceleran... y el helicóptero despega rumbo a la antigua capital imperial, con Ren a bordo de vuelta a cumplir con su misión.

"Bueeeeno, chicas. Ya nos hemos despedido de ella. Volvamos a Alnus. ¿Que teníamos que hacer esta mañana, Mari?" le pregunta un tanto desmemoriado el capitán a la sargento, que responde "Tenemos prácticas de tiro, combate y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo conjuntas entre nosotros y los españoles." le explica Mari a Itami, cuando se mete Shino, alegre "¿De veras? Eso significa que podré practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Aitor. ¡Me muero de ganas!" exclama Kuribayashi ilusionada cómo un niño con juguetes nuevos, pero Itami suelta con sonrisa burlona "No te precipites, Shino. Y si es así, ten mucho cuidado. Ese sargento español es muuuuy fuerte.", respondiéndole Shino enseguida con tonta mala cara "Ya lo sé, Otaku" cuando entonces... se planta ante ellos alguien que cuando suele ir a ver a Itami, es para comunicarle misiones arriesgadas, o noticias que no van a gustarle: el teniente Akira Yanagida.

Conduciendo un vehículo ligero _Mitsubishi Tipo 73_ , Yanagida se baja enseguida del vehículo que para ante el grupo de cuatro amigos, y suelta muy serio "¡Capitán! Por fin te encuentro. Tengo algo importante para ti... y para Rory."

"¿Eh? ¿Para mi? ¿Es un regalo? Me encantan las sorpresas." exclama Rory toda ñoña, echándose las manos a la cara. Pero Itami, mucho más serio, muy serio, responde "Por qué me lo vienes a decir aquí. Sabes que estando ella delante..." pero Yanagida le acaba explicando igualmente serio "No, no es eso, Itami. Los resultados de "eso" aun no han llegado. Sino a darte órdenes directas del General Hazama. Presentaos tú y Rory en su pabellón a las once en punto. Es una orden del General, Itami. ¿Está claro?" le advierte seriamente el teniente con gafas y pronunciado flequillo, respondiendo Itami que sí con la cabeza, muy serio, sin decir nada. Yanagida se sube de nuevo al vehículo y se marcha por donde ha venido, reemprendiendo el grupo el camino de regreso al _Toyota HMV_ con el que han llegado hasta allí para regresar a Alnus, cuando Mari, seria, pregunta "Capitán... usted sabe... de que va esto? ¿Sabe algo?" y Itami le responde con una seriedad incluso inusitada para él "Lo siento, sargento. Pero es mejor que no preguntes. Es una orden" acaba diciendo Itami muy serio, quedándose Mari y Shino mirándose extrañadas y Rory... sin hacer mucho caso, porque ya se ha subido al vehículo y sentado cómodamente para regresar a Alnus sin andar.

Y es que Itami, ya está enterado de lo que van a hacerle a Rory, quien no sabrá nada hasta el último momento: una sesión de hipnosis clínica, de mano del capitán chileno Felipe Andrés Cristiano, que es también psicólogo militar y especialista en esta extraña y desconcertante ciencia: la hipnosis... para extraerle sus recuerdos más ocultos y desaparecidos hasta ahora en su mente. Porque los resultados de los análisis de los objetos que trajo Lelei de esa cueva de Rondel, esconden más secretos de lo que parece. Lelei misma ha creído ver a la misma Rory en una fotografía en esa cueva de Rondel... y porque en la cúpula de Alnus, ya saben de la increíble fotografía que desde la PSIA les han proporcionado. Y para saber todo esto... los recuerdos de Rory serán abiertos en canal. Unos recuerdos que tienen una relación directa con el gran misterio en el al final todos acabarán convergiendo: el proyecto 2/71.

 _ **CATORCE HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Hospital Psiquiátrico de Tsumuro. Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japón. 11:00 PM hora local.**

Él es cómo un cuervo, que espera pacientemente... hasta que la fruta está madura y lista para comérsela. O cómo la araña, que deja caer a la mosca en su red, la deja morir lentamente por agotamiento, y la cubre hasta que está lista para ser devorada. Tal vez cómo las dos cosas a la vez. Pero lo que es seguro... es que a él le gusta jugar con sus víctimas. Observarlas largo tiempo. Que se sientan observadas... y que eso, les acabe produciendo miedo. Y cuando llega el momento oportuno... dar el golpe de gracia, hacer su cometido... y desaparecer con un sigilo propio de un gato salvaje en la noche. Sin ruido... pero también sin piedad y olvidándose de las consecuencias o del daño que haya podido causar a terceras personas. Porque precisamente las consecuencias... son en lo que él no se ha preocupado nunca desde que fue recogido por ellos, su personalidad transformada con sus métodos de construcción y suplantación de identidad, y finalmente... transformado en uno de los suyos... o eso le han hecho creer. Porque efectivamente, él, Diabo, el hermano de Zorzal, es agente de operaciones encubiertas de la CIA. ¿Ya para siempre? ¿O es un trabajo temporal... con otro objetivo para él?

La cuestión ahora para él no es esa. Porque le guste o no, cosa que es imposible de saber ahora mismo por su mente indescifrable, tiene unas órdenes directas del "jefe" en persona. De Richard Stravinski. Y esas órdenes... son asesinar a una mujer japonesa de 53 años identificada cómo Hikari Itami. Una mujer encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico de Kanagawa desde hace 20 años por asesinar a su marido... en unas circunstancias que en realidad distan mucho de lo que consta en los informes policiales. Y el gran jefe, Stravinski, sabe la verdad de esos hechos en los que esa mujer se vio involucrada. Hechos que tenían relación con... el proyecto 2/71 originario... y que afectaron a alguien: a Youji Itami... cuando tenía trece años. Pero eso a él, aunque no puede negar que algo en su cabeza le hace picar la curiosidad, porque su innegable intelecto casi le obliga a saberlo... no puede permitirse perder el tiempo haciéndose preguntas. Preguntas sin duda interesantes... pero fuera de lugar con lo que tiene que hacer... y va a hacer.

Son las once de la noche en punto en el hospital psiquiátrico Tsumuro de Kawasaki, Kanagawa. En su habitación, la 38 del pabellón de mínima seguridad de las instalaciones, Hikari Itami, intenta conciliar el sueño con mucha dificultad. Aunque los médicos le hayan aumentado la dosis de anti-psicóticos, porque lo han atribuido todo a alucinaciones espontáneas, Hikari sigue dominada por un miedo visceral, un terror incontrolable que le sale de lo más profundo del alma... porque de día ha seguido viendo a ese atractivo joven de 20 años pelirrojo con el cabello corto y algo despeinado, su extraña mirada afable y terrorífica a partes iguales y sus ojos azules que no parecen de este mundo... porque no son de este mundo. Mirándola fijamente a su ventana desde la calle, sin perturbarle lo más mínimo la gente y los vehículos que vienen y van a su alrededor.

Pero ahora, de noche, el miedo ya es incontrolable. Porque recuerda perfectamente lo que le pasó la última noche... en que ese joven, cómo si fuese literalmente un fantasma, apareció ante su cama con una mirada aterradora y le espetó aquel "booooo" que le hizo cerrar a ella los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y cuando volvió a abrirlos... ya no estaba allí. Y el terror de que esta noche vuelva a suceder... la tiene ya dominada. Es algo que no puede controlar. Pensando sin parar para ella misma, diciendo una y otra vez _no existes, no existes, no existes, no existes._ Pero el encuentro entre ella y ese joven... parece que el destino quiere que sea inevitable. Porque...

Hikari nota cómo un aire acariciándole la cara. Un aire que huele cómo a... tabaco. Tabaco del bueno... porque él, cómo ya sabéis, le ha cogido el gusto por fumar Marlboro y encendérselo con un zippo reluciente de metal pulido. Porque efectivamente... Diabo ha hecho acto de presencia en la habitación de hospital, y ella, la madre de Itami, abriendo los ojos y entrecortándose su respiración por completo, se le ha quedado mirando con una cara que refleja a la perfección el verdadero terror que está sintiendo. Más aun... cuando ve lo que el joven lleva en su mano derecha: una pistola _H &K HK45_. El joven, que la mira con esa cara afable pero al mismo tiempo... aterradora. Porque parece ya indudable que él, Diabo... ha tenido un gran maestro: Stravinski.

Una vez más... y cómo hizo en París, Diabo mete su mano bajo su chaqueta oscura de su caro y elegante traje sin corbata, sacándose un silenciador, que empieza a enroscar en el cañón del arma, diciendo con una voz templada, llana, serena...

"Desafortunada la madre... desafortunado el hijo. O así debería de haber sido. ¿No cree... señora Itami?" acaba diciendo Diabo con esa voz plana y calmada... que sin embargo, pone los nervios de punta a su víctima, cuya respiración y pulso se dispara... y acaban dejándose llevar por sus instintos primarios. Queriendo huir arrastrándose, cayendo de la cama... hasta terminar arrinconada en la pared, sin posibilidad alguna de huir. El terror es tal que ya parece incluso haber olvidado las palabras. Pero que decir... ante quien está a punto de acabar con su vida... sin ni siquiera saber el por qué. Aunque... no es exactamente así. Porque ella... si que sabe por qué. Porque cometió aquel crimen en propia defensa... contra su marido: el padre de Youji Itami.

Diabo termina de enroscar el silenciador en la pistola. Anda dos pasos hacia su víctima, apunta hacia su cabeza... pero parece tener aun unos segundos para hacer lo que le gusta hacer: que sus víctimas se vayan de este mundo con un terror que no hayan experimentado en toda su vida. Una vez más, hablando con una voz plana y serena, calmada... que combinada con esa mirada fría aterradora, causan un efecto psicológico devastador en Hikari, que está al borde del colapso, Diabo suelta...

"La verdadera esencia de la vida... brilla cuando ésta va a desaparecer. No tema. Usted ha dejado una magnífica herencia para este mundo. Su hijo ha conectado mejor que nadie mi mundo y el vuestro. Y al "jefe" le ha prestado una gran ayuda sin quererlo. Pero ya es hora de que esta ayuda... deje de ser visible. Porque al fin y al cabo... fue culpa tuya lo que pasó. De todos modos, querida señora... vuestro mundo cada vez me fascina más. Especialmente... sus pensadores, sus científicos, sus... poetas y filósofos. Unos sabios que superan a nuestros magos y nuestros escritores. Y uno de ellos, un poeta español llamado Antonio Machado dijo algo así cómo... la muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros ya no somos. Inconmensurable, verdad? Lo siento, señora Itami. Es hora... de morir."

Pero entonces... lo extraño acontece. Pero también... lo impredecible. Algo que, por extraño que suene... ni el propio Diabo podría sospechar. Porque Hikari, ha dejado de temblar cómo una hoja por el terror. Está cabizbaja, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Parece una cosa... pero en realidad es otra muy distinta, cuando ella dice algo... con rabia. Exclamando...

"Por favor... no me obligues a hacerlo otra vez. No me obligues. No quiero tener que hacerlo otra vez. Vete antes no sea demasiado tarde." acaba diciendo... levantando su cabeza... mostrando una mirada enfurecida, endurecida, sin duda... que acobardaría a cualquiera. Contra todo pronóstico... la madre de Itami, pretende defenderse cómo una leona? Pero... lo increíble, da paso... a lo impredecible, pero no menos increíble. Porque la cara de la madre de Itami se queda en este instante absolutamente boquiabierta, paralizada de nuevo, más que por el miedo... por la sorpresa. Algo que a Diabo, que sigue apuntando con su H&K HK45 con silenciador en medio mismo de la frente de Hikari, y que mantiene su cara imperturbable... salvo por un tic que le aparece en una ceja. Signo en él inequívoco, que algo no funciona... y algo va a pasar. Y pasa, cuando...

Un "click" metálico muy característico: el del martillo de una pistola cuando es accionado o bajado... es oído muy claramente por Diabo justo detrás de su cabeza. Notando claramente en su cogote... un pequeño circulo metálico apretando sobre su carne. En ese instante... Diabo, por dentro, se queda, nunca mejor dicho... fuera de juego. Porque es perfectamente consciente de lo que está pasando: le han tendido una trampa y ha caído de cuatro patas. O... no parecerá eso exactamente. Porque lo que tiene Diabo sobre su cogote es una pistola _Jericho 941_ , y la mano que empuña ese arma es de alguien que Diabo y sus hasta ahora perfectos jefes se habían quitado de en medio... pero parece que no fue así. Es... Graham Morris.

"Por fin te conozco. Un placer. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Niño problemático siempre niño problemático. Igual que tu hermano Zorzal... Diabo." acaba diciendo con una marcada sonrisa seria y fría en la cara, pero confiada, el "ex" agente de la CIA en Japón: Graham Morris.

En el último segundo... y con un cambio de paradigma absolutamente inesperado, los muy enigmáticos y oscuros planes de Diabo, y de rebote, de su "jefe", el Director General de la CIA Richard Stravinski, acaban de sufrir un pequeño o más bien, serio revés. Alguien que creían absolutamente desterrado y fuera de juego en esta historia... ha reaparecido para pararle los pies a Diabo y salvar la vida de la madre de Itami en el último segundo. Y una vez más, al final del capítulo, las preguntas, muchas, se suceden. Esto es casual? ¿Por qué aquí y ahora? ¿Graham Morris ha conseguido recuperar su memoria lavada por la propia CIA? ¿Que pretende? Y sobre todo... en su instante de lucidez, que habrá querido decir la madre de Itami con eso de "no me obligues a hacerlo otra vez"? ¿Y el regreso de Graham Morris? ¿Es amigo o enemigo? Bueno, esto último, tiene respuesta evidente, cosa que en el siguiente capítulo se vera muy clara... y el destino de Diabo, dará también, un giro inesperado. Porque las preguntas relacionadas con la multitud de pequeñas tramas que componen la trama general de esta historia, son muchas, y merecen ser formuladas. Cómo que es lo que pasa en ese bosque de Nebraska y los últimos crímenes con rifle de precisión allí acontecidos. ¿Será allí donde... Cómo irá y que puede pasar en el próximo viaje de Piña, acompañada de su padre y Bozes, y quien sabe si alguien más, cómo Emperatriz, por Japón, pero también por Chile, Francia y España. Que pasará con los prisioneros de nuestro mundo que permanecen en unas condiciones terribles e inhumanas en la Fortaleza de Kylistia... y el extraño y enigmático espía alemán que también está entre los prisioneros. Y que pasará... con la inesperada ayuda que Tyuule recibirá y ha recibido sin saberlo de Furuta Hitoshi, para salvarla de las garras de Zorzal, que ahora quiere que le de un heredero. Pero en esta historia, no todo es oscuridad, porque ocurren otras cosas mucho más agradables, ya que las relaciones entre muchos de los personajes, sea para amistad o sea por amor, siguen evolucionando, y pueden llegar a ser algo sin duda... muy bonito. Una vez más, en el siguiente capítulo, algunas de estas preguntas, irán encontrando respuesta. Y una vez más, al final... vendrá con sorpresa.

 _Y hasta aquí el decimotercero capítulo de GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí. Respirad y expirad hondo, que tras leer el final de este capítulo, os hará sin duda falta. Lo prometido es deuda, y el giro argumental os lo he dejado al final... aunque reconozco que un poco a medias. Porque el desenlace de que acabará pasando al final con Diabo, la madre de Itami, y el retorno del forajido, Graham Morris, el antiguo agente de la CIA en Japón, quedará para el siguiente capítulo, y también será desconcertante, palabra. En este capítulo ya habéis visto mucho y de todo. De misterio y thriller con lo que puede ser el lugar donde el 2/71 tenga lugar; de amistad con las relaciones entre varios personajes cómo Ren Schmidt con Itami y compañía o de Grey Co Aldo con el pequeño Arnau; de amor, con las numerosas parejas que se consolidan o que incluso nacen no sólo por amor, sino por un sentimiento de protección hacia quien quieren salvar de un destino terrible, cómo le ha pasado a Furuta Hitoshi con Tyuule. Y cómo no, incluso de thriller político, con la cada vez más pronta visita oficial de la emperatriz Piña por los países de la Coalición de liberación... sin olvidar las acciones que otras potencias mundiales tienen que ver en esta historia... y que aun pueden ser más de las que han salido hasta ahora. Dicho todo esto... sí, dije que durante este mes de agosto colgaría un par de capítulos por semana y creo que he pecado de optimista. Y es que entre que los capítulos al final me quedan largos porque se me ocurren muchas cosas que meter en ellos (cosas interesantes por supuesto), que esto depende de cuando te viene la inspiración a la cabeza para escribir, porque a veces me pongo frente al ordenador y no me vienen las ideas ni a la de tres, y que finalmente, estoy de vacaciones y quiero hacer y hago otras muchas cosas, al final pasa toda una semana hasta que cuelgo el siguiente capítulo. Que vamos, que al final donde dije digo digo diego, y lo de colgar dos capítulos por semana se va a quedar en agua de borrajas. Uno y gracias. Eso si, capítulos que por supuesto, procuro que sean buenos, enganchen, y entretengan a los lectores, que sé que es lo que os gusta, más que un estanque de barro a un gorrino. (no es buen ejemplo, lo sé, pero es el que se me ha ocurrido). Oh, acabo de darme cuenta que he escrito mi comentario final... sin hacerme el misterioso. Mmmm... que raro. Bueno, no importa. La cuestión es que este fic es y será cómo el conejito de duracell: y dura, y dura, y dura. Porque la historia va aun por poco más de ¼ parte de ella... y no se limitará únicamente a la operación de liberación de los prisioneros, porque una vez conseguido esto... la cosa si que se complicará de verdad. Pero esto será bastante más adelante. Una vez más, decir que he actualizado el prólogo porque nuevos personajes han aparecido en este capítulo y querréis saber físicamente con más detalle cómo son, su carácter y un poco de ellos._

 _Ah! Y una última cosa que quiero decir... y que espero tener que decirla ya por última y definitiva vez, cómo último aviso. Los que no sois usuarios registrados, y por tanto, no escribís en fanfiction, pero dejáis reviews que no se ciñen a lo que tienen que ceñirse, os lo digo ya por última vez. Y esto va por ti también, "jawad fan", o "Guest" o "immigrante" o quien coño quiera que seas o seáis. Los reviews son para comentar el fic: su historia, sus personajes, su trama, lo que os ha gustado o no os ha gustado del fic y de nada más que el fic. Esto no es facebook ni twitter, o en vuestro caso, no es Taringa o Forocoches. Esto es Fanfiction. ¿Queda claro? Do you understand? Ho heu entès? De nada. Sólo os aviso por última vez que cualquier review que reciba fuera de lugar y de contexto, o con insultos, lenguaje de mal gusto, que se salga de lo que debe ser y sirve un review en fanfiction, no será aprobado, SEA DE QUIEN SEA. Si los reviews son lo que tienen que ser, cómo la mayoría de los que recibo de usuarios registrados y también no registrados, recibirán el OK y serán colgados. De lo contrario, los que vengan a contar cuentos chinos, insultos o directamente a liarla parda, no serán aceptados y serán borrados. ¿Ha quedado ya bien claro? Pues venga, humo que chispea. A los demás, que no comentáis pero estáis ahí y lo leéis... gracias por estar ahí. Y a los que si comentáis con mayor o menor regularidad, muchas gracias de verdad, por seguir mi fic, y seguid dejando vuestros reviews sobre mis escritos, que cómo no, yo los responderé al final del capítulo con mucho gusto. Porque esto un entretenimiento más de los muchos que tengo, lo sé. Pero si esto tiene que leerlo más gente a parte de mi... por qué no hacerlo a lo grande, que caray._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Una vez más, mil gracias por tu comentario, muy largo esta vez, pero no importa, que lo leo igual. Muchas cosas comentas y señalas en tu review sobre hipótesis de lo que crees y puede apuntar la historia de mic fic de ahora en adelante. Primero, efectivamente Piña y sus acompañantes verán con sus propios ojos cómo funcionan las cosas en nuestro mundo, especialmente para el ex emperador Molt Sol Augustus, que se dará cuenta de lo que provocó al desafiar a un mundo capaz de lo que verá. Sobre lo que dices del Doctor Mercury, lo hará... pero digamos que saboteando a su manera. Y es que siempre le han obligado y no ha podido negarse, pero esta vez, mucho más adelante eso si, el doctor puede que por fin se revele. Sobre Ren y Shino... bueno, al final ya has visto que se han reconciliado (aunque puede que sólo a medias) porque al fin y al cabo, son ya mayorcitas y no tiene sentido que aun mantengan peleas tontas y manías de cuando aun eran reclutas. La conspiración alemana por su parte, has podido conocer al espía del BND que Ren debe encontrar y rescatar cuando se produzca la famosa operación de rescate para la cual cada vez falta menos, y que sin duda es un tipo muy peculiar que puede que esconda aun más secretos en su mente. Sobre que? Ah, ya lo verás. Sobre lo que me comentas de la conspiración china, está ha terminado en jaque, pero de momento Tokochou no ha respondido y puede que tarde y mucho en hacerlo... porque sabe que enfrente tiene a alguien con una inteligencia superior que si les vuelve a pillar pueden hacerles cosas aun peores. (Sí, Stravinski es capaz de aterrorizar a quien sea, por muy poderoso que sea). Y Dyrrell, sí, por fin empieza a usar lo que tiene encima los hombros (ya era hora!) y pronto tomará medidas a lo grande... pero que también verá realmente contra quien se está enfrentando. Y para terminar, lo que me dices al final, jajaja, no te preocupes, es lo normal ahora en vacaciones. Ahí en Chile ahora es invierno pero aquí es verano y hoy precisamente tengo comida familiar en el chalet de unos primos con toda la familia, cosa que no me disgusta, pero también te obliga a aguantar a los pesados de mis sobrinos o a la típica tía cotilla (o cómo decimos en España "vieja al visillo") que te pregunta hasta de que marca llevas los calzoncillos, así que te entiendo, jajaja. Pero bueno, justo antes de partir para allá, he colgado un nuevo capítulo. Espero que este último cómo no te haya gustado y lo comentes a ver que tal. Esperaré tu siguiente review y mucha suerte con tu propio fic, que pronto quiero leerlo._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Mercy Medical Angel": Muchas gracias por tu comentario corto pero muy conciso, es de agradecer. Me alegro que el capítulo te haya gustado (procuro currármelo, cómo no), y que estés siguiendo mi fic con tanto interés. Sobre lo que comentas de que le hicieron al espía del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado de la República Popular de China (ojo: una pequeña lección de geografía y geopolítica. Hay dos chinas: la república popular y la república a secas, lo que sería Taiwan; no confundir una con la otra), si has visto buenas series de thriller (tipo 24 o Sherlock) o sobre todo, en animes clásicos cómo Detective Conan (ese donde el gafe de Shinichi Kudo allá donde iba, mataban a alguien), ya te puedes hacer una idea de cómo lo han hecho. Pero este pequeño misterio quedará desvelado en el siguiente capítulo, gracias a la ciencia forense, porque será trabajo suyo el averiguarlo cómo lo han hecho. Y sobre lo que comentas de cómo será la reacción de Piña y compañía al ir de gira por Chile, Francia y España, también te lo puedes imaginar, si bien Piña y Bozes ya han estado en nuestro mundo, para Molt será la primera vez y además de impresionarse, para él será más bien cómo un niño de 5 años en Disneylandia... pero donde también se toparán de bruces con una realidad: la geopolítica de nuestro mundo y los intereses que hay tras ella. Espero cómo no, muchos más reviews tuyos de ahora en adelante y si no es mucho pedir, comentes capítulo por capítulo, que yo te estaré muy agradecido. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto, sigue adelante con tu fic de GATE, que pinta muy bien y tiene potencial._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB": Agradezco tu review cómo siempre que hago con quien comenta, aunque sea del capítulo 12, pero no importa, jajaja. Largo tiempo sin verte por aquí por cierto. ¿Acaso también estás de vacaciones? No, era broma. Efectivamente, Grey ha sobrevivido a un cáncer de pulmón que por poco no le mata, y ahora aun debe someterse al tratamiento para su total cura. Estás en lo cierto que el cáncer es una enfermedad terrible que sigue acojonando cuando la oyes y sobre todo, cuando te toca personalmente. Por suerte, hoy en día la medicina avanza que da gusto y lo que antes era mortal ahora ya no lo es. Por lo tanto, la moderna medicina de nuestro mundo, la ciencia en definitiva, tiene un papel protagonista en esta historia no sólo en la tecnología de las armas, transportes, comunicaciones, etc. sino también de la medicina y su capacidad para salvar vidas. Algo que al personaje de Lelei le fascina completamente de nuestro mundo y quiere y aprenderá más de ello. Y sobre lo que comentas de los dragones... sí, lo sé. Pobres dragones. Confieso que no me gusta para nada el maltrato animal o lo que hacen en mi país con los toros y que consideran "espectáculo", pero también es cierto que aquí los Dragones de Fuego eran unas bestias que podrían haber causado miles y miles de muertes inocentes si no se hacía nada y que entorpecían o impedían las operaciones de las fuerzas de la coalición tanto por tierra cómo por aire... así que no había otra solución. Descansen en paz. Espero leer más reviews tuyos._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charly Meiou": Mil gracias por tu laaaargo comentario que igualmente voy a contestar con mucho gusto cómo siempre. Faltaría más. Muy contento que te haya gustado tanto el último capítulo tan "chido" en tu opinión y que yo digo, claro que sí, es que me lo curro en serio cuando lo escribo. El lector se merece encontrar un poco de calidad cuando busca en este sitio, o eso creo yo. No hace falta que repita lo que ya he dicho contestando otro review anteriormente a éste. Pero a ti te puedo adelantar algunas pinceladas de lo que se viene, cómo lo que hay en ese misterioso bosque y pueblecito de Nebraska es lo que puede que estés imaginando... pero que desvelaré en su debido momento; lo que ese espía alemán prisionero en la fortaleza o prisión de mazmorras de Zorzal es más de lo que aparenta; o Lelei volverá a esa cueva de Rondel está vez acompañada de Itami, las demás chicas y alguien más, ya verás quien... donde encontrarán algo sin duda increíble. Pero sobre una de las cosas que comentas, efectivamente las reminiscencias de la Guerra de Vietnam, y de rebote, de lo que fue y significó la Guerra Fría, tienen mucho que ver con lo que fue originariamente el proyecto 2/71. Y especialmente con lo que ocurrió en los últimos años de Vietnam, cosa que es verídica y fue real: la administración Nixon usó a la CIA en operaciones en la vecina Laos a principios de los '70, para debilitar al Viet Kong, infiltrar guerrillas afines y llevar a cabo verdaderas matanzas de civiles en operaciones encubiertas, por no mencionar los mayores y más masivos bombarderos de la historia, perpetrados por los B-52 de las USAF sobre Vietnam del Norte y Laos (muchos de los cuales también acabaron abatidos por los MiG 21 y los misiles SAM proporcionados por los soviéticos a Vietnam del Norte) en la misma época y que causaron verdaderas matanzas (se dice según datos oficiales de los propios estadounidenses que incluso millones de muertos). En una época en que la CIA y un personaje también culto pero oscuro cómo Henry Kissinger, conspiraron para instaurar en casi toda Latinoamérica regímenes dictatoriales brutales afines a Estados Unidos. En resumidas cuentas, que saber un "poco" de historia también me resulta útil para darme ideas para este fic. Porque cómo se suele decir, la realidad supera a la ficción... desgraciadamente. Ah, y sobre lo que dices de Ren Schmidt (es así cómo se escribe, recuérdalo) y la operación encubierta que Alemania quiere llevar a cabo, aquí también habrá sorpresa, especialmente para la capitana germano-japonesa de Fuerzas Especiales, por lo extraño del personaje que tiene que rescatar, a quien en este capítulo ya habéis sabido quien es y cómo se las gasta incluso en un ambiente de desesperación en el que se encuentra a su alrededor. Nada más por ahora, que tengo que ir terminando. Que es domingo por la mañana y a la tarde tengo comida en casa de unos parientes con toda la familia. (espero sobrevivir a los sobrinos, a la típica tía cotilla y al aun más típico primo graciosillo). Una vez más, gracias de que mi fic de GATE te esté resultando tan y tan entretenido y aun más interesante... y diferente. Porque al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que se agradece entre los fics de GATE: lo que sea nuevo, diferente y no más de lo mismo (aunque acción bélica también la seguirá habiendo a cascoporro, no te preocupes.). Espero tu siguiente review cómo agua de mayo._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "FanGirl": gracias por tu escueto pero claro comentario del segundo capítulo. Entiendo por lo tanto que justo has empezado a leer mi fic y aun tienes mucho por descubrir hasta llegar a este punto en el que estamos. Sólo comentar que espero te esté gustando y mucho lo que lees y que la lectura te resulte muy entretenida e interesante. Espero leer mas comentarios tuyos en un futuro._


	15. Piezas de puzzle

**Capítulo 14. Piezas de puzzle**

 _ **25 DE ENERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Hospital Psiquiátrico de Tsumuro. Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japón. 11:10 PM hora local.**

Quien se lo iba a decir. A él, un tipo que parecía perfecto, que había sido entrenado para serlo, para procurar no cometer errores. Y que parece haber cumplido con el poco tiempo que lleva en esto, precisamente en eso: en ser perfecto. Pero parece que esta vez... se le ha acabado el chollo. No obstante, piensa que aun puede salir de ésta. Incluso terminar con éxito su misión. Pero enseguida se da cuenta, que quien tiene delante, o mejor dicho, detrás, tiene una mirada donde no hay cabida para la duda, la inseguridad o la vacilación. La _H &K HK45_ con silenciador que empuña y apunta directamente a la frente de una absolutamente sorprendida Hikari Itami, parece incluso que empieza a temblar ligeramente, cómo si por dentro empezase a mostrar tímidos signos de duda o quien sabe incluso si... miedo. Porque la _Jericho 941_ que tiene en el cogote, y especialmente quien la empuña, es alguien que en absoluto esperaba que volviera a aparecer nunca. Se suponía que la propia CIA se había encargado de él, aplicándole un misterioso protocolo y desterrándolo a Nueva York dónde terminó cómo un pobre y simple vagabundo. Pero ahora está ahí... cómo salido de las mismísimas profundidades del infierno.

"Lo siento, jovencito. Pero ese rollo no te va a funcionar conmigo." le espeta un serio pero con una mueca confiada en la cara... Graham Morris. Pero Diabo, que parece no inmutarse, sin dejar de apuntar su arma, mirando fríamente a la que aun puede ser su potencial víctima, responde "La confianza de los que fuisteis traicionados es sorprendente. Admiro la voluntad que demostráis. Pero tu mera soledad aquí y ahora no puede impedir lo que va a suceder." dice fríamente Diabo. Pero la respuesta de Graham...

"No te equivoques, chaval. Estuve en lo mismo que tú. Recibí el mismo entrenamiento que tú. Sé tanto... o más que tú. Crees ser alguien importante para el "jefe". Pero a él, cómo a nadie... le importas una mierda. Te han utilizado cómo utilizan a todo el mundo y aun no te has dado cuenta." le advierte muy seriamente Morris al joven Diabo, que aun sin dejar de empuñar su arma, vuelve a decir sin abandonar un ápice su frialdad "Resultas decepcionante. El pobre peón quiere dar lecciones a todo un príncipe... sobre cómo funciona el poder."

"No tienes ni idea... de cómo funciona el "poder" en realidad. Sólo has sido lo que él ha querido que seas. … Stravinski. Pero... se acabó el juego para ti. Pero antes... voy a confesarte un "secreto"" acaba diciendo con cierta ironía cruel Morris, para rebelarle al joven Diabo "Te has metido en algo... de lo que no hubieras podido salir. Que te acabaría destruyendo. Que... traería a tu mundo... a tu hermana la emperatriz Piña, y a tu hermano el emperador Zorzal... consecuencias inimaginables. O puede que las acabe trayendo igual" acaba diciendo sin dejar de empuñar la pistola pero mostrando preocupación en su rostro. Cuando Diabo, intenta apretar el gatillo de su pistola, Pero Graham, empuñando más fuerte si cabe la suya...

"No no no... jovencito. Yo que tú... iría soltando ahora mismo el dedo de ese gatillo. Y... puedes estar agradecido. Si no te mato yo... lo haría ella." y en este instante... la cara de Diabo se queda, cómo decirlo... helada, de piedra, abriendo los ojos... porque efectivamente, la madre de Itami, vuelve a mirarle con esa cara endurecida... casi casi aterradora incluso. El joven de Diabo... empieza a entender no el por qué pero sí el cómo murió... el padre de Itami. Y lentamente... suelta el dedo del gatillo de la H&K HK45, mientras Graham Morris no deja de empuñar ni apuntar sobre el cogote de Diabo su Jericho 941. Y es el que el joven agente de la CIA, acaba diciendo, desconcertando por dentro...

"No puede... no puede estar pasándome esto a mi... a mi. … A MI! ¿A un ser perfecto cómo yo? ¿Que va a servir a quien va a ser un nuevo Dios? Por qué... por qué no me dieron ese poder. De ser así... ya estarías muerto. Tú... y ella" acaba diciendo con la mirada aun fría, pero desconcertada, respondiendo enseguida Graham "Inténtalo... y estarás muerto antes de que te des cuenta. No te equivoques... Diabo. En el fondo sigues siendo un ser humano normal y corriente. De otro mundo, es verdad. Pero un ser humano, con sus virtudes... y defectos. Entre ellos... que eres un ser mortal. Última oportunidad para soltar el arma." acaba advirtiéndole muy seriamente Graham, pero Diabo le responde una vez más con crueldad irónica "Conmovedor. ¿Intentas protegerme de mi mismo? Lo agradezco, pero... no va conmigo. Si quieres que no la mate, tendrás que obligarme o impedírmelo de forma más explícita." dice Diabo con una cruel sonrisa en la cara sin apartar su mirada fría de Hikari Itami, que vuelve a estar cabizbaja, con la cabeza casi entre las piernas.

"Muy bien. Tú decides... Diabo. Hay ciertos "amigos"... que con mucho gusto desean conocerte. No te preocupes, son... "buena" gente. ¿Verdad... señor Komakodo?" y es acabar de decir esto... cuando alguien entra en la habitación. Alguien que ya se encontró con Graham Morris y le trajo esa información. La información es totalmente auténtica. El miedo de Graham demostró en aquel momento... puede que no tanto. El viejo zorro de la PSIA: Komakodo. Quien haciendo una de sus intrigantes risas entre dientes...

"mfmfmfmf... muy considerado por tu parte, Graham. De veras. Quien me lo iba a decir que precisamente tú, me ayudarías en algo. El mundo parece haberse vuelto loco. Claro que viendo a alguien cómo tú... Diabo... puede que así sea." acaba diciendo muy enigmático el viejo agente de inteligencia japonés, cuando añade "Debiste pensar que después de lo que hiciste en Francia, alguien haría algo para identificarte y encontrarte. Creíste que nadie sería lo bastante bueno para conseguirlo. Olvidaste que el DGSI en Francia ya sospecha muy en serio de vuestras intenciones y te siguieron sin informar a la Policía y la Gendarmería. Sólo a la cúpula del gobierno francés y... a nosotros, por supuesto. En otras palabras... estoy aquí para confirmarte... que eres humano. Yo y... unos amigos. Adelante, chicos."

Y en cuando Komakodo dice esto tan tranquilo, más bien con ironía, por la puerta de la habitación, entran rápidamente, y en cuestión de menos de dos segundos, rodean a Diabo por los cuatro flancos: son cuatro hombres del S.A.T. Grupo de operaciones especiales de la Agencia Nacional de Policía de Japón, con sus uniformes completos de combate negro, sus rostros cubiertos con pasamontañas, apuntando a Diabo con sus _H &K MP5A5_ con mira holográfica y puntero láser, los cuales tiene Diabo sobre su espalda, su pecho, y su frente. Ahora sí... no tiene escapatoria y ni por donde huir. La cara de Diabo intenta mantener esa imperturbabilidad que le caracteriza. Pero sus ojos están abiertos cómo naranjas... y en su mano, la pistola ya le tiembla ligeramente. Y en su cara... su ceja derecha tiene tics ya incontrolables. Desde luego para él, la situación se resume cómo en los videojuegos antiguos: game over.

Uno de los agentes de fuerzas especiales, le quita muy rápidamente el arma de la mano a Diabo, y mientras dos no dejan de apuntarle con sus sub-fusiles, Graham Morris deja de encañonarle su pistola en el cogote y otro de los T.A.S., lo coge por detrás y le pone unas manillas en las manos: está detenido. Entre dos hombres lo cogen y lo plantan ante Komakodo y Morris.

"No tengo ni pajolera idea de cómo se debe decir en el mundo tras la puerta de Ginza. Pero te lo diré cómo lo diríamos en mi Nueva Jersey natal. Que te jodan, Diabo." le dice Graham con una mueca confiada en la cara, quedándose Diabo con mirada fría imperturbable pero por dentro sin duda desconcertado por lo que le está pasando, cuando le dice Komakodo "No te preocupes, joven. Más tarde tú y yo tendremos mucho de lo que hablar. Mucho." dice una vez más todo intrigante el viejo agente de la PSIA, para ordenar "Llévaoslo" y los cuatro hombres del T.A.S. se llevan detenido a Diabo, de quien ahora sin duda su destino es toda una incógnita. O... puede que no?

Pero por de pronto, Komakodo se fija que Graham Morris mira serio pero con cierta lástima en su cara a Hikari Itami, que permanece sentada sobre el suelo, con su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, inmóvil, sin decir ni hacer nada.

"Cuesta de creer que sea la madre de alguien tan peculiar pero extraordinario cómo el capitán Youji Itami. Pero lo es. Ojalá nunca llegue a saber lo que le ha pasado a su madre. Y especialmente, que tenga que ser yo quien se lo diga." dice Komakodo poniéndose al lado de Morris, que sin apartar la mirada de Hikari, responde serio "No lo sé, jefe. Pero me temo que tarde o temprano... se enterará. Ese capullo puede ser muy insistente. Más para alguien que es literalmente el mal absoluto." dice seriamente Morris... refiriéndose cómo no, a Stravinski, y Komakodo, con una mueca, le responde "Vaya, mfmfmf, le estás cogiendo el gusto a esto de llamarme "jefe", eh? Me engañaste bien engañado cuando nos encontramos en la Tokyo Skytree. Eres verdaderamente un magnífico actor." dice irónico el veterano agente de la PSIA.

"Le pido perdón por eso. Pero si quería mantenerlos alejados del peligro, debía hacerlo. Mis disculpas" dice Morris agachándose y cerrando los ojos, cómo reverencia japonesa hacia su superior, pero Komakodo, moviendo las manos y con cara de circunstancias, le replica "Jajaja, tranquilo, Graham. Da lo mismo. En nuestro trabajo hacer comedia es esencial. Y demostraste ser bueno, aunque reconozco que yo sí conseguí darme cuenta. Pero lo que me entregaste en ese sobre... incluso a mi me puso los pelos de punta. Y más que se los ha puesto al gobierno y a los peces gordos de Base Alnus. Porque lo que han averiguado esta mañana..." dice cómo advirtiendo seriamente de algo Komakodo, pero Graham le replica enseguida "¿Quiere que esté presente en el interrogatorio?" pregunta serio pero con indudable curiosidad el antiguo agente de la CIA.

"No, mejor obsérvalo atentamente tras el espejo. Seguro que el "principito" no nos decepcionará." acaba diciendo Komakodo con una mueca confiada en la cara.

Sí, al final y contra todo pronóstico, Diabo ha sido descubierto por los servicios de inteligencia japoneses y detenido por las fuerzas especiales de la policía del mismo país. Operación en la que muy probablemente, los países de la coalición de liberación, y especialmente Francia, habrán jugado un papel muy importante. Pero lo que de verdad cabe preguntarse ahora... es que le van a sacar a Diabo. Que es lo que sabe; cómo ha llegado a nuestro mundo; cómo y por qué llegó hasta la CIA. Son preguntas que ahora sí... podrán ser respondidas, si es que Diabo no se hace el mudo o pide de buen comienzo un abogado. Pero si su interrogador es Komakodo y... alguien más que ahora no voy a decir, desde luego... hablará. Cómo también hablará desde su subconsciente... Rory Mercury.

 _ **ONCE HORAS ANTES**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 12:00 AM hora local**

Él ya sabe para que debe presentarse allí, en una determinada habitación del hospital de Base Alnus, con una acompañante en concreto: con Rory. No le ha dicho nada y no debe decírselo hasta el último instante. Pero aunque se lo dijera... seguramente, ella no lo entendería. Una hora antes, a las once, en el barracón de los altos mandos, Yanagida, con Hazama tras suyo todo pensativo, casi transcendental, y los otros tres Generales, Jiuphre, Gutiérrez y Del Valle, mirándole a él, el capitán Youji Itami, muy seriamente, le han explicado lo importante de lo que debe hacer, o mejor dicho, ayudar a hacer. Y es que aunque no le han permitido las preguntas de a que venía esa preocupación y absoluta seriedad... dicen que después de permitir esta introspección en los recuerdos de la apóstol de Emroy, se lo explicarán, y puede que incluso les permitan acceder a la petición de la joven maga Lelei La Lelena, así cómo Arpeggio y Mimoza, de regresar a la famosa cueva de Rondel y investigarla más a fondo. Pero eso será... tras lo que ahora va a acontecer.

Ahora, al mediodía, Itami, acompañado no sólo de Rory, sino también de Tuka, Yao y Lelei, van de camino a una determinada habitación del hospital militar de Alnus, que sólo él sabe.

"Itami. ¿Vas a explicarme de que va esto, sí o no? Espero que no tenga que ver con Hardy o algo peor." exclama Rory quejándose tontamente, mientras Lelei la mira seria pero con preocupación en su cara normalmente indescifrable, exclamando Tuka "No te preocupes, Rory. Seguro que es sólo una revisión. Puede que incluso te obliguen a desnudarte." acaba diciendo la joven elfa rubia toda picarona, en broma, pero Yao, cómo siempre mucho más seria y transcendental, replica "Esto no es para tomárselo a broma, Tuka. Puede ser más serio. ¿No puede tener relación con el desmayo que la apóstol de Emroy sufrió aquel día?" exclama la elfa oscura un tanto seria.

"¿Otra vez estáis con eso?" exclama Rory haciéndose la pasota y la despreocupada, cómo si no le afectara para nada, siguiendo "No recuerdo nada y ni siquiera sé de lo que me estáis hablando. Sólo voy porque me lo ha pedido Itami. ¿Verdad?" le pregunta con su inconfundible voz de mujer fatal a Itami... pero Rory se da cuenta que Itami está verdaderamente serio y pensativo. Porque en su cabeza ya le está dando vueltas los recuerdos de lo que le pasó a Rory con esa vieja pistola _Colt M1911_ y la reacción que le provocó.

"¡Itami! ¡Que te estoy hablando!" exclama Rory haciéndose la enfadada con el apuesto capitán japonés, que replica, haciéndose el despistado tonto "¿Eing? Que... que decías, Rory? Jejeje" dice Itami riendo con estúpida cara de circunstancias y la mano en el cogote, mirándole Rory con tonta mala cara de reojo, cómo diciendo _y que poco caso me haces a veces, Itami._ Cuando por fin, llegan ante la susodicha puerta de la habitación que les corresponde en la segunda planta: la 48B. La cual ya está custodiada por una pareja de policías militares, uno japonés y otro chileno, a su entrada, rectos y firmes cómo hilos.

"Soy el capitán Youji Itami. Tengo órdenes de venir aquí. El capitán..." dice Itami aparentemente tranquilo, pero enseguida le corta el PM japonés, diciendo todo serio "Pase, capitán. Lo lamento, pero ellas deberán permanecer fuera..." y no puede terminar de decirlo, cuando la puerta se abre y desde dentro, asoma el teniente Yanagida, que con su habitual mirada confiada, suelta "No se preocupe, déjelas pasar con el capitán. Su presencia ayudará a la señorita Rory a estar más tranquila y relajada durante la sesión."

"¡Sí, teniente!" exclama saludando el PM, y el otro policía militar, el chileno, les invita a Itami y las chicas a entrar adentro. Dentro pero... hay tres habitaciones. Una de tránsito, una a la izquierda... donde hay una gran ventana... y la habitación de enfrente: la consulta especial, con un gran espejo rectangular en la pared contigua a la habitación de la ventana. Y es que más que una consulta, parece una sala especial de interrogatorios.

"Diría que este sitio no es lo que aparenta. ¿A que es una sala de interrogatorios para presos especiales?" dice Itami irónico mirando a su alrededor, y le responde Yanagida "No andas desencaminado, Itami. Estos últimos días esta sala nos ha servido para interrogar al conde Calasta que sigue sin hablar más de lo necesario. Bien... no hay tiempo para charlar, capitán. El capitán Cristiano ya os está esperando a ti y a Rory en la sala de enfrente. Yo actúo aquí cómo testigo presencial, para anotar todo lo que aquí pase. Las chicas... mejor quedaos conmigo. Puede que sea muy desconcertante." acaba advirtiendo seriamente Yanagida.

"¡Itami! ¿Por qué me lleváis otra vez a este sitio? No me pasa nada, estoy bien." exclama Rory incluso un poco preocupada por preguntarse qué está haciendo allí. Lelei le contesta "No te preocupes. Estás en buenas manos. Y Itami no se separará de ti. Tranquila." y enseguida se suma Tuka, haciendo que sí con la cabeza, diciendo "Eso es. Itami estará contigo. Ya verás cómo no será nada." sumándose Yao, que con su tono serio dice "Nosotros estaremos aquí por si nos necesitas. No temas por nada. ¿Verdad, señor Itami?"

"Jajaja. Claro, chicas. Venga, Rory. Para dentro." acaba llevándose a Rory casi casi a empujones para que entre a la sala contigua, más grande. Una sala blanca, con las ventanas cerradas, una gran cama de respaldo regulable y frente a ella... el capitán chileno Felipe Andrés Cristiano, con su inconfundible aspecto serio, incluso elegante, vestido con su uniforme de servicio verde oscuro del Ejército de Chile que le queda perfecto, al guante.

"Capitán. Señorita Rory. Les agradezco que estén aquí. Sé que todos estamos obligados a hacer esto por órdenes de nuestros superiores. Bueno... a excepción de usted, señorita Rory." le dice a la apóstol de Emroy, que desviando la mirada, con cara aburrida, replica "Así que al final me habéis traído al "doctor". Soy inmortal, no necesito nada de eso, Itami." y el japonés, riendo tontamente, replica "Jejejeje... em... bueno, lo sé, pero... digamos que... es algo..."

"No se preocupe, capitán Itami." le dice calmado y tranquilizador el capitán Cristiano, demostrando su buen hacer, siguiendo "Siempre tengo mucho tacto con mis pacientes. Y más con una... tan especial. Señorita Rory, por favor, siéntase aquí." le dice el chileno, invitándola a sentarse en la butaca con la mano. Rory, mirando de reojo un tanto picantona, dice "Mmmm... queréis que me acueste aquí? Si es con Itami y todo puede que me guste ir al "doctor" más a menudo. Además, me llama "señorita" todo el rato." dice una vez más haciéndose la mujer fatal con Itami, que se ríe estúpidamente, diciendo "Jejeje... em... no se lo tenga en cuenta, capitán Cristiano. Ella es así."

"Ningún problema. Eso demuestra mi teoría que es mucho más humana que divina. Ah, y... puede llamarme "doctor" si lo prefiere. Es mi otra faceta y la que voy a desempeñar aquí." dice ya más serio el capitán y psicólogo militar chileno, y Itami simplemente se le queda mirando serio, sin decir nada. Rory acaba accediendo. Dejando su inseparable hacha retumbada sobre la pared, acaba tumbándose ella sobre la butaca de la habitación.

"Mmmm... es cómoda. Puede que al final esto me acabe gustando. Qué tengo que hacer ahora... doctor." dice Rory tras haber aceptado de buena gana seguir las instrucciones del capitán Cristiano, mientras Itami lo observa atentamente de cerca y tras el gran espejo que da a la habitación continúa...

"¿Crees que es buena idea dejar que Itami vea esto? Creo que no será nada agradable para él. Más bien no soportará verla sufrir." dice Yao toda preocupada y le responde Yanagida, con un ordenador portátil en marcha frente suyo para ir anotando "Estás dando por hecho que lo que recuerde Rory no será agradable. Y... tienes razón. No lo será." acaba diciendo muy seriamente el capitán japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo. Tras suyo, Lelei, que no puede ocultar su curiosidad, pregunta "¿En que consiste... lo que vais a hacerle a Rory?"

"Mejor vedlo por vosotras mismas, chicas. Pero estoy seguro que después de lo que pasará aquí... tendrás que volver a esa cueva de Rondel. Vamos a ver que pasa" dice mirando seriamente al frente, mientras Lelei también permanece seria mirando tras el gran cristal, y Tuka se queda mirando sin haber entendido mucho o nada. Porque efectivamente... la sesión de hipnosis clínica a Rory Mercury, da comienzo.

"Vamos... Doctor. Dígame algo" dice Rory incluso sonriente, despreocupada, por qué no tiene ningún miedo de que le pase nada. Mientras Itami lo observa todo, muy expectante y serio, cuando Cristiano, igualmente serio, con frialdad psiquiátrica, le responde "Oh... estese tranquila, "señorita". Haga lo que yo le diga, paso por paso. Primero... cierre los ojos. Respire muy hondo y relaje los músculos. Vacía por completo tu mente... y no pienses en nada. En absolutamente... nada." y Rory le hace caso, expirando y luego exhalando un largo instante, profundamente, relajándose por completo en cuerpo y mente, cuando el doctor, hablando muy serio, le sigue dando instrucciones...

"Tu cuerpo es ahora ligero cómo una pluma. Y tu mente está en absoluta paz. Dispuesta a recordar y reconstruir... cualquier cosa que permanezca en ella. Cuando diga tres... abrirás los ojos." y dice esto... cuando de un cajón de su escritorio, el capitán saca algo que a Itami le deja completamente de piedra y a las chicas desconcertadas: un ejemplar de una Colt M1911, igual a la que le produjo esa reacción tan escalofriante de terror a Rory. Yanagida obviamente las calma para que no se muevan y sigan mirando, cuando el doctor Cristiano...

"Uno... dos... y tres." y Rory abre los ojos, muy relajada y tranquila... cuando una vez más... la reacción de terror instintivo que desarrolla en cuando ve esa pistola ante sus ojos, es indescriptible. Su cuerpo de nuevo tiembla cómo una hoja de miedo, su respiración se entrecorta y su mirada es de terror. De verdadero... terror. Pero sorprendentemente... el capitán mantiene el control de la situación.

"Rory... Rory! ¡Cuando diga tres... volverás a cerrar los ojos... y tu mente recordará de nuevo... que es lo que te provoca este terror! ¡Que significa esta pistola para ti! Uno... dos... y tres!" y haciendo un chasquido con los dedos sobre la cara de Rory, la apóstol de Emroy ahora si... parece completamente bajo los efectos de la hipnosis. Parece cómo si simplemente unos precisos chasquidos de dedos sobre la cara de Rory en un estado de relajación total, pudieran controlar su mente a voluntad. Pero obviamente, no es ni de lejos tan sencillo. Ahora, con Rory semi inconsciente, con los ojos cerrados, cómo dormida, totalmente relajada pero dispuesta a recordar lo que sea, va a desvelar... unos recuerdos terribles. Mientras Itami, que permanece en silencio y serio, pero absolutamente desconcertado por dentro, y las chicas en la sala contigua, lo miran con absoluto estupor...

"Que... que clase de magia es esta? ¿Cómo le ha hecho esto a Rory?" exclama Tuka sobrecogida. Yao sencillamente se ha quedado sin palabras. Cuando Lelei replica "Esto... también es ciencia? Incluso pueden controlar la mente a toda una semi-diosa..." dice la joven maga de ojos y cabello azules igualmente sobrecogida, diciendo Yanagida seriamente "Sí, Lelei. Esto también es ciencia. Observa"

"Bien, Rory... cuando diga tres... abrirás los ojos... y me explicarás... que recuerdas... relacionado con la pistola que acabo de enseñarte y que te da tanto miedo. Y explícamelo... todo. Uno... dos... y tres." y chasqueando de nuevo sus dedos sobre la cara de Rory... ella abre los ojos lentamente, estando ya plenamente en estado de hipnosis: hipnótizada. Con los ojos medio abiertos, cara dormida, cómo si no fuera capaz de reaccionar ante nada ni nadie. Cuando dice con voz baja, floja, plana...

"Se pone el sol. … En la aldea... se pone el sol." dice Rory en voz baja y su cara hipnotizada, y el doctor militar chileno, Cristiano, enseguida pregunta "Una aldea, mh? ¿Sabes cómo se llama esa aldea?" y Rory, cómo un autómata, responde "Yo... mamá y papá... también vivíamos allí. Y mi hermana. … En Cuang Mang." en cuando lo dice, Itami se queda de piedra de verdad, porque ese nombre... y tras el gran espejo, en la sala contigua...

"Dios Mio." exclama Yanagida impresionado, causando la extrañeza de las demás, pero especialmente de Lelei, que exclama "Que ocurre" pregunta seria la joven maga, cuando le responde Yanagida, muy preocupado "Ese nombre... es... eso es en Laos. Por qué. ¿Que tiene que ver la apóstol de Emroy con un país de nuestro mundo?" exclama Yanagida sin entender nada de nada. En la sala contigua, Rory sigue explicando bajo los efectos de la hipnosis...

"Cuando se hizo de noche... el fuego... el fuego cayó sobre nosotros desde el cielo. … Los aviones." dice Rory hipnotizada, pero haciendo que Itami se levante de su silla completamente boquiabierto... por qué ha pronunciado una palabra que en teoría no debería existir para ella de unos recuerdos remotos: los aviones. Pero Itami, mirado muy seriamente de reojo por el psicólogo militar chileno, se sienta de nuevo sin decir nada, pero cada vez más desconcertado.

"Así que unos... aviones. ¿Y tiraban... fuego sobre la aldea? ¿O quieres decir..." y Rory, dice "Bombas. … Eran grandes... y se abrían en el cielo. … Veía cómo caían del cielo sobre la aldea... yo... y mi hermana." El capitán chileno le vuelve a preguntar "¿Dónde estabais en ese instante tú y tu hermana?" y Rory responde con sus ojos medio cerrados y su voz baja que parece cómo si estuviera dormida "En el rio. … Pescando. … volvimos corriendo a la aldea... en busca de nuestros padres... pero todo eran llamas. Llamas. Llamas. Cuando... cuando el helicóptero... el hombre de las gafas y... y el tío Mercury..." y Rory dice esto último... abriendo sus ojos cómo platos... y mostrando una vez más... verdadero terror en su rostro. Pero el capitán cristiano, mostrándose imperturbable, cómo todo un profesional en lo suyo, pregunta...

"¿Quien es... el tío Mercury?" y es entonces... cuando Rory... tiene una reacción que a todos deja de piedra, incluso al psiquiatra militar chileno. Porque la respuesta de la apóstol de Emroy, con una cara de terror indescriptible...

"Papá... mamá... mamá sujeta a papá en brazos. Él está... el está... está muerto. … Y ella les grita... les grita... les grita. Y el hombre con gafas... le dispara... le dispara... y... y la... ¡AAAAAHHHHH!" exclama Rory echando un espeluznante grito de terror, abrazándose a ella misma, con una cara que muestra un terror que no se puede describir con palabras. Hasta ahora Itami ha observado, pero estalla.

"¡Basta! ¡Ya basta, detenga esto, capitán! ¡Si sigue así Rory no lo soportará! ¡Pare!" exclama Itami interponiéndose en la sesión de hipnosis, entre indignado por hacerle pasar eso a Rory y absolutamente desconcertado por tener que presenciar semejante escena en primera fila, cuando un altavoz en la habitación, le habla: es Yanagida, quien le habla desde el otro lado del gran espejo que hay a un lado de la pared, diciéndole "¡Déjalo, Itami! Mantente a un lado y observa. Entiendo que es muy desagradable para ti y para todos nosotros. Pero tenemos órdenes. Limítate a observar hasta el final." Itami, apretando los dientes y los puños de rabia e impotencia, sin decir nada, no tiene más remedio que obedecer y seguir observando semejante espectáculo, cuando el capitán Cristiano, que no ha perdido su compostura seria y profesional en ningún momento...

"¿Quien es el tío Mercury? ¿Y el otro hombre con gafas? El que dices que... mató a tu madre. ¿Quienes son?" pregunta muy serio, con una mirada que incluso hiela. Pero la respuesta de Rory, con un terror en la cara absolutamente marcado... hiela más la sangre si cabe. Porque Rory responde "El demonio y el Ángel."

"¿El Demonio y el Ángel? ¿Y ese demonio y ese ángel... tienen nombre?" pregunta ya incluso intrigante el psicólogo militar chileno, respondiendo Rory, tras una sonora pausa en silencio...

"... El mago oscuro" dice la aun hipnotizada y aterrorizada Rory, con una respiración cada vez más entrecortada. "Ellos... ellos... ELLOS ME CONVIRTIERON EN UN MONSTRUO!" exclama gritando con todas sus fuerzas. El terror y miedo que experimenta Rory no es porque sí. Le están viniendo a la mente flashes de lo que vivió aquella noche hace muchos y muchos años... aunque no tantos cómo cabe esperar, en que su vida se vio truncada para siempre. El desconcierto para Itami es absoluto, y aun lo es más para Tuka y Yao, que lo miran en la habitación contigua a través del cristal de espejo. Mientras Lelei permanece más seria... pero en su mente, empieza a sospechar y a calibrar, que la historia de su mundo puede que en realidad sea distinta que cómo se la han vendido hasta ahora.

"Quien... quien te hizo eso, Rory. Con que propósito. Para que. Por qué." le pregunta una vez más el capitán Cristiano con absoluta calma y seriedad, sin dejarse perturbar. Y una vez más... la respuesta de Rory...

"No lo sé. … No lo sé. … Yo sólo era... era..." dice Rory aunque hipnotizada, con una cara de terror que es todo un poema, preguntando Felipe Andrés "Quien... eras tú... en realidad." y Rory responde, tras un largo silencio "... el número doce. Fui el... el sujeto..."

Y una vez más... pero esta vez, aun más fuerte, al borde del colapso, de la locura, Rory echa un espeluznante grito de terror, y ya no puede más con esos flashes en su cabeza y esos recuerdos reprimidos y olvidados en lo más profundo de su mente. Esta vez, Rory, echando un sonoro y espeluznante grito de terror... vuelve a desmayarse y a quedarse inconsciente. Instantáneamente, Itami la socorre, dándole palmadas a la cara a la apóstol de Emroy "¡Rory! ¡Rory, despierta! ¡Rory!" exclama alterado y preocupado por ella Itami, pero el capitán Cristiano, replica tan tranquilo "Déjelo, capitán Itami. Se ha desmayado." Tuka, Yao y Lelei, entran en la habitación de sopetón, y especialmente las dos elfas, se muestran muy preocupadas por Rory. Pero Itami se adelanta a todas ellas, porque con rabia marcada en la cara, coge por el cuello del uniforme al capitán chileno y suelta "¡Le he dicho que parara! ¿Con que derecho le hace pasar por esto!? ¡No me importa si son órdenes o lo que sea, pero no estoy dispuesto a que la sometáis a esta tortura!" exclama Itami con absoluta indignación e incluso ira en la cara. Yao añade "Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Itami. No tienen ningún derecho a hacer esto a toda a una apóstol de Emroy. Verdaderamente los hombres de verde os creéis con el poder de un Dios, pero eso no os da permiso para hacerle eso a una semi-diosa!" exclama la elfa oscura en el mismo tono que Itami, sumándose Tuka, que exclama "¡Eso es lo de menos, Yao! ¡A nadie se le debería hacer pasar por esto! ¡Ni siquiera sé aun para que se lo habéis hecho! ¡Papá, explícamelo de una vez por todas!" exclama igualmente indignada la elfa rubia de ojos azules, pero Lelei...

"Sirve para resolver el misterio." dice Lelei toda seria, preguntándole Tuka cada vez más desconcertada "¿Misterio? ¡Pero de que misterio hablas, Lelei!? ¡Explícamelo de una vez!" cuando grita Itami, serio con los ojos cerrados "¡Basta, chicas!" haciendo callar a la maga y las elfas, y añade, abriendo los ojos y con una mirada preocupada que es todo un poema "Yo... os lo explicaré. Pero en otro momento. Lelei está en lo cierto que tiene que ver con lo que encontró en esa cueva de Rondel. Pero parece que también... es algo..." dice preocupándose aun más, ya sin atreverse a decirlo.

"El que, papá. ¡Dínoslo, por favor!" exclama Tuka también preocupada, cogiendo a Itami por el brazo, por el uniforme de camuflaje. Pero el capitán chileno, tan tranquilo, dice "No se preocupen más por ella. Será igual que la otra vez. Despertará en unas horas y cuando lo haga, no recordará absolutamente nada de lo que ha pasado aquí y ahora, ni de lo que ha recordado en este momento. Son unos recuerdos que ella por si sola es incapaz de recordar. Pero me temo... que tarde o temprano lo sabrá igualmente. Y entonces puede que me vuelva a necesitar. … Para recuperarse del trauma." dice el capitán Cristiano a un muy serio y preocupado Itami, que no deja de mirar a Rory, que parece plácidamente adormecida, cómo un ángel.

"Esperemos que no. … Rory..." dice Itami mirándola muy preocupado... y acariciándole la frente a Rory, que ahora parece dormir plácidamente, cómo si nada hubiese pasado, cuando le dice el chileno "Quédese con ella si lo desea. Ella seguro que se alegrará mucho de verle nada más despertar. Yo y Yanagida debemos regresar al barracón del General Hazama. Tenemos que informar de lo sucedido. Si me disculpan." y el capitán Felipe Andrés Cristiano, embutido en su inmaculado y al guante uniforme de servicio del ejército de Chile con sus galones de capitán, le hace el saludo militar a Itami, que ni siquiera se lo devuelve, porque no puede apartar la mirada de Rory, muy preocupado por ella, y se marcha... junto a Yanagida, que no puede evitar quedarse por un instante mirar igualmente con cierta lástima a Itami, pero marchándose junto al psicólogo militar chileno para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Yao y Tuka se quedan mirando aun desconcertadas y echando un largo y sonoro suspiro de resignación con cara de circunstancias... mientras Lelei, con la seriedad y pensamiento lógico que la caracteriza, no puede parar de pensar en ello... y en volver a la famosa cueva de Rondel. Sin duda... parece que van a volver y más pronto que tarde. Pero lo que le preocupa a Lelei de esto, parece que no es lo mismo que le preocupa a Itami. Porque él... sólo se preocupa de que ella, la apóstol de Emroy, a quien tampoco puede evitar de verla muchas veces cómo lo que aparenta: una niña de 14 años vestida de Lolita Gótica... esté bien, no sólo con los demás, sino sobre todo con ella misma. Y está decidida a ayudarla.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **En el mismo hospital militar, Base Alnus, Región Especial. 11:30 AM hora local.**

Sólo ha pasado una semana de la batalla en la que él hubiera querido ser el gran héroe que trajera toda la gloria y honor para el Imperio y su emperador, o mejor dicho, amo y señor, Zorzal Al Caesar. Pero la realidad fue la realidad, y lo que se topó, fue una impenetrable barrera defensiva cuyas tropas fueron invisibles para él en todo momento, y que no vio hasta que todo había terminado. En otras palabras, que esa magia, esa fuerza, esa destrucción absoluta y para él casi sin sentido alguno, le demostraron de la forma más fehaciente contra quien se estaba enfrentando. Aun ahora, una semana después, aun no sabe que las ametralladoras españolas y chilenas masacraron sus tropas; que la artillería española despedazó sus tropas y el grueso de su formación; que las fuerzas aerotransportadas japonesas y francesas, destruyeron a sus wyverns por el aire y a ellos mismos desde arriba.

Lo único que sabe él ahora, el conde Calasta, el que siete días antes era un valioso, poderoso y disciplinado General y comandante de los ejércitos del Imperio Rebelde de Zorzal, es que desde entonces, no es más que un mero prisionero de guerra. Pero aunque sobrevivió a la batalla y a sus heridas que aun perduran pero que se curan a una velocidad asombrosa por la medicina extraña y desconocida que le aplican, no da gracias a los Dioses por haber salido de esta cómo haría un soldado raso, porque él, debido a su posición, incluso educación militar y caballeresca, hubiese preferido morir en combate. Más para no tener que afrontar el deshonor... de tener que soportar los interrogatorios que unos extraños hombres de verde con un brazalete negro con dos grandes letras en negro que no sabe leer: PM, vienen cada día a molestarle. Pero con la pierna escayolada, el brazo vendado y la cabeza igualmente medio cubierta de vendas, no puede a penas moverse sin que alguna herida se le abra. Pero tiene decidido que en cuando se encuentre mejor... piensa escapar de allí matando si hace falta para regresar al Imperio, volver a dirigir un ejército, y volver a atacar al enemigo y esta vez sí, masacrarlo. Pero incluso él sabe... que eso es una pura fantasía. Su futuro por tanto... es que no hay futuro.

La puerta corredera de su habitación se abre y entra la enfermera... acompañada de un grandote y fuerte policía militar japonés, el capitán Tatsuro Takuya... acompañado de una mujer negra con uniforme de servicio de camuflaje francés: la teniente-coronel Jillien Migasho.

"Hola de nuevo, señor Calasta. ¿Qué tal se encuentra hoy?" dice amable e incluso sonriente la enfermera militar, también de uniforme de camuflaje, pero Calasta la ignora por completo, con la mirada endurecida y desviada hacia afuera, a la ventana, y la enfermera, echando un suspiro de resignación, espeta "Aigh... tan hablador cómo siempre, eh? Lleva una semana aquí y aun no le he visto decir ni una palabra." dice arqueando la ceja con sarcasmo, cuando Takuya le espeta "Lo siento, sargento segunda. Yo y la teniente-coronel, tenemos que... ya sabe." dice también un tanto sarcástico, respondiendo la enfermera en el mismo tono "Ah. Estupendo. Entonces mejor me largo a la cafetería. Estaré en mejor compañía que este mudo con armadura. Que se diviertan." dice con el ceño fruncido, molesta, y se marcha cerrando la puerta.

"¿? ¿He dicho algo que no debía?" dice extrañado con con la mano en el cogote y la ceja arqueada el ancho y fuerte policía militar japonés, contestándole tan tranquila la teniente-coronel francesa de color "Sólo le hemos estropeado la diversión, capitán. Quien sabe, puede que la muy tonta se crea que esto es "el paciente inglés". Pero cómo comprenderá, no me interesa lo más mínimo." dice ella haciéndose la mujer dura e indiferente.

"Muy bien, señor Calasta. Un día más estoy aquí para interrogarle. O al menos... para intentarlo. Hasta ahora se ha amparado en su derecho cómo prisionero de guerra a no declarar. Pero hoy... será distinto. Cómo puede ver... no he venido con un colega de la Policía Militar, ni tampoco de inteligencia. Así que permita que se la presente. Ella es..." pero le entrecorta enseguida la francesa, que espeta toda seria "Puedo yo misma, capitán. Gracias. Soy la teniente-coronel Jillien Migasho, regimiento 35 del ejército de Tierra de la República de Francia. Podría decir que es un placer conocerle... pero obviamente, no lo haré. Ni tampoco estoy aquí para que me diga nada de cómo fue su fracasada intentona contra la emperatriz Piña en Italica. Hoy, conmigo aquí... vas a decirme lo que quiero oír." acaba diciendo amenazante... incluso con una cara que atemoriza.

Pero Calasta... parece que por fin quiere decir algo. Riendo entre dientes con crueldad... estalla a reír, y exclama, insultante "¡Jajajaja! ¿Quien? ¿Un monstruo de mujer cómo tú? Ni siquiera te puedo considerar una mujer con esa piel tan oscura y esa nariz aplastada! ¡Monstruo! ¡No te dignes a hablarme a mi, Conde superior, General de los ejércitos del Imperio verdadero y miembro de la familia Calasta, una de las más importantes y poderosas del Imperio! ¡BRUJA!" exclama con ira y desprecio más que absolutas, despectivos hacia la teniente-coronel Migasho, que se ha mantenido imperturbable, seria, cómo si nada. Cuando...

"Capitán Takuya. ¿Puede salir un momento? Terminaré enseguida." dice con cara amable... absolutamente falsa pero creíble, cosa que a Takuya, le descoloca por un instante, pero rascándose la cabeza con la gorra con cara de circunstancias, responde "Aaaggghhhh... está bien. Me haré el "longui" cómo decís en Europa. Si consigue hacerle hablar, esta noche la invito a una doble ronda en la taberna de Delilah. Palabra." acaba diciendo sarcástico el Policía Militar japonés, hasta que sale de la habitación, cierra la puerta y...

"Eres muy atrevida, mujer. Pero también muy estúpida. ¿No sabes que pasará si te dejan a solas conmigo en la misma habitación? Además... tienes un cuerpo bastante bonito. Podrías dar a luz a un par de buenos bastardos para mi... esclava" acaba diciendo con crueldad y una mirada despiadada, sin duda para intentar amedrentar a alguien... que no se puede amedrentar. Porque la militar francesa negra, que es también agente del DGSI, con una sonrisa falsa... aprieta sus puños, haciendo crujir sus huesos, y poniendo una cara con sonrisa malvada, en un movimiento muy rápido, coge con un brazo a Calasta por detrás, inmovilizándole los brazos, y con la otra mano... le estampa la cabeza aun llena de vendas contra la pared, haciendo que el prisionero eche un sonoro grito de dolor. Mientras afuera, tras la puerta, el capitán Takuya que está con otro PM francés que escolta la entrada a la habitación...

"¡Ja! Desde luego... la teniente-coronel y el conde están haciendo buenas migas. Sin duda el lenguaje corporal es muy hermoso" dice con sarcasmo y cara sarcástica el capitán japonés, mientras su colega francés, le responde con estúpida cara de muñeco "Lo sé, capitán. Ella es famosa por ser tan "amigable"

Dentro de la habitación, Calasta se encuentra de repente con la cabeza apretujada contra la pared y los brazos inmovilizados con tanta fuerza, que no puede moverse, exclamando más que desafiante, indignado... aunque cagado por dentro "¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo, maldita salvaje! ¡Cómo te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima! ¡Algún día pagarás... por... es... to..." acaba diciendo con sus ojos cómo platos y tartamudo del miedo... porque Jillien acaba de ponerle enfrente, acariciando su sien y su barbilla con ella, su pistola reglamentaria, la _PAMAS G1_ de 9mm (versión francesa de la Beretta 92), además de la cara aterradora que tiene la francesa de color, que dice con voz amenazante, muy amenazante "Sabes que es esto, no? Y apuesto a que te gustaría saber cómo funciona. ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si aprieto el gatillo... y una bala de nueve milímetros sale disparada a una velocidad de 381 metros por segundo? Apuesto a que la pared blanca de esta habitación quedará bonita con el rojo de tus sesos." acaba diciendo amenazante, muy amenazante la teniente-coronel Migasho, acojonando de verdad a Calasta, que obviamente no tiene ni idea de cómo funcionan las armas de fuego del enemigo, pero si sabe que son verdaderamente mortales. Pero Migasho...

"Tj tj tj... no... por qué malgastar las costosas balas pagadas por los contribuyentes franceses? Sería desperdiciar los impuestos." dice con sarcasmo cruel Migasho, metiendo la pistola de nuevo en su funda... y sacando de otra funda, una que lleva en la pierna izquierda: un largo, afilado y brillante cuchillo militar de combate _Commando Hubert_ , metiéndoselo y rozándolo suavemente por la barbilla de Calasta, que exclama haciéndose aun el duro, pero estando ya cagado "N... no... no me vas a asustar con eso. ¡Con mi espada te puedo... par... partir el cuello, esclava!" y Migasho, esta vez amenazante de verdad... pone a Calasta en su sitio, cuando amenazante de verdad...

"¿Has oído nunca hablar... de la tortura vietnamita? Los franceses la usamos en Indochina y luego en Argelia, la perfeccionamos. ¿Te hago un resumen de que va?" dice con una voz amenazante... pero seductora, dejando al antiguo General de Zorzal ya descolocado a más no poder, cuando Migasho dice "Primero te arrancan las uñas. Una a una" y se lo dice... acariciándole las manos y las uñas, siguiendo "Luego... te meten una y otra vez la cabeza en agua congelada hasta que no puedas respirar" se lo dice tapándole la nariz a un ya atemorizado Calasta, cuando añade "Y finalmente..."

Migasho, incluso se puede decir que utilizando métodos ya propios de Guantánamo, le baja el pantalón, dejando a Calasta absolutamente de piedra... más aun cuando nota el frío acero de la hoja de la cuchilla... frotándose suavemente sobre sus testículos, y Migasho, diciéndole a la oreja, en voz baja pero muy amenazante y una cara aterradora "Te cortan los huevos... dejándote además de castrado y con voz de nenaza para el resto de tu vida... con un dolor indescriptible que no olvidarías mientras vivieses. Pero... si me dices lo que quiero oír. Si respondes a nuestras preguntas y nuestras peticiones... mantendrás tus partes nobles a salvo. ¿He hablado lo bastante... claro? "Esclavo"?" acaba diciendo sin dejar un ápice su terrorífica cara hacia Calasta, que ya aterrorizado, y notando la hoja cortante del cuchillo directamente sobre sus partes, hace que, nunca mejor dicho, se acojone de verdad y cante que da gusto.

"De acuerdo, DE ACUERDO! ¡BASTA! ¡HABLARÉ, LO JURO, PERO NO ME TOQUE MÁS NI ME HAGA NADA! ¡TENGO ESPOSA Y AUN NO TENGO HIJOS, POR FAVOR!" acaba gritando absolutamente desesperado con una cara que es un poema, sudando a calicanto, y Migasho metiendo de nuevo el cuchillo en su funda, espeta con mala cara "¡Ja! Realmente los hombres le dais mucha importancia a vuestras partes. ¡Capitán Takuya, ya puede pasar! Aigh... y haz el favor de subirte los pantalones, por Dios. ¿Es que no te da vergüenza enseñarle el culo a una desconocida?" exclama sarcástica pero ya mucho más "normal" y el capitán de la PM japonesa entra con el rostro serio pero cayéndole una gota.

"Espero que no sea demasiado cotilla, capitán. ¿Me hará el favor?" dice sarcástica Migasho, y Takuya le responde con el ceño fruncido "Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Haré ver que no sé nada."

"Que... que quieren saber." dice Calasta bajando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, habiendo esta vez sí, aceptado su derrota... y Takuya le da una libreta y un bolígrafo, espetando Migasho "Dibuje."

"¿Qué?" exclama Calasta sin entender nada de nada, diciendo Takuya "Ya que ahora colaborará con nosotros... sabe algo de la fortaleza de Kylystia?" le pregunta muy serio el PM japonés, dejando a Calasta una vez más, descolocado a más no poder, exclamando "Eso... eso es... ¡NO PUEDO DECIROS ESO! ¡ES UNA FORTALEZA SECRETA PARA EL ENEMIGO! ¡CÓMO PODÉIS SABER DE SU EXISTENCIA!?" exclama el antiguo General imperial, muy alterado pero también asustado al darse cuenta que los hombres de verde saben de uno de sus secretos.

"Piensa lo que quieras." le replica Takuya muy serio, siguiendo "Conocemos perfectamente su paradero... y quien mantenéis allí. Lo único que nos falta saber; lo único... es la distribución interna del edificio. Tenemos entendido... que tú fuiste el máximo mando de esa fortaleza hace dos años durante seis meses. Por lo tanto... conoces ese sitio a la perfección." acaba diciendo advirtiendo seriamente, cuando se suma Migasho diciendo "Lo único que te pedimos es un dibujo detallado del interior de la fortaleza. Lo más detallado posible por tu parte. Tú haznos el esbozo... y luego los ingenieros ya se encargarán de convertirlo en planos útiles para nuestras fuerzas especiales y nuestras tropas paracaidistas. Ah. Y que... sea verdadero. Cómo nos coles unos planos falsos o imprecisos... yo misma volveré con mi cuchillo... y esta vez sí, te cortaré los huevos, y lo último que verás antes de morir desangrado... serán tus pelotas en un vaso al lado de tu cama. ¿He hablado... lo bastante... claro?" acaba diciendo de nuevo advirtiendo muy muy en serio la teniente-coronel y agente del DGSI Jillien Migasho.

"D... de... de acuerdo. L... lo... lo haré." exclama ya incluso temblando de miedo, cogiendo el bolígrafo y empezando a dibujar sobre la libreta con las manos temblorosas y una cara de miedo total.

"Volveré más tarde... señor Calasta. Que se divierta dibujando. Todo suyo, cabo primero. Ah. Y de esto... ni una palabra. ¿Entendido?" le dice Takuya guiñándole un ojo y dándole una palmada al hombro, al PM francés que custodia la puerta de la habitación... y que está boquiabierto, alucinado, por lo que ha pasado, quien hace simplemente que sí con la cabeza. Takuya y Migasho salen andando de allí, ella delante de él, cuando Takuya...

"Ha sido una actuación acojonante nunca mejor dicho, Teniente-coronel. O cómo dirían mis colegas españoles, "la ostia". Jajajaja." acaba diciendo riendo el japonés andando tras Migasho, con una mueca confiada en la cara, cómo diciendo _eres una cabronías pero lo has conseguido, bien hecho_ , y Migasho le responde también con una mueca en la cara "¡Ja! Y pensar que mi madre me dijo de niña que yo podría ser actriz. Siempre fui la mejor en las obras de teatro escolares. Fue mi principal virtud para entrar en el DGSI"

Y así, con cómo dijo Mourinho, con "teatro y del bueno", han conseguido los interrogadores de la coalición, la información de su valioso prisionero de guerra, del Conde Calasta, sobre cómo es mucho más detalladamente, el que ya saben donde se encuentran el grueso de los prisioneros capturados por los ejércitos de Zorzal en Santiago de Chile, Madrid y París. Información que resultará vital cómo ha dicho Migasho, para que las fuerzas especiales y paracaidistas, puedan penetrar en ella sabiendo ya por donde se mueven y donde tienen que ir exactamente. Y es que la gran operación de liberación, está perfilándose en sus últimas fases. El operativo y las fuerzas necesarias están listas para actuar. Sólo la información aun no totalmente precisa y los permisos de los diferentes gobiernos, es lo que falta para actuar.

Aunque la propia coalición sabe, o empieza a sospechar, cada vez más seriamente... que a parte de esto, hay otro asunto muy espinoso con el que tendrán que lidiar. Lo que sospechan es la conspiración estadounidense... la cual no es tal, sino más bien... algo infinitamente peor. Algo que pocas horas después... uno de los implicados, desvela en un nuevo interrogatorio, donde eso si, esta vez impera una mera conversación mucho más civilizada. Pero también... algo que el propio interrogado no se espera.

 _ **CATORCE HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Agencia de Inteligencia de Seguridad Pública (PSIA) Chiyoda, Tokio. 1:00 AM hora local.**

Le han traído allí hace apenas cinco minutos. Todavía lleva las manos enmanilladas. Durante el traslado hacia la central de la PSIA, en un coche _Nissan Fuga_ negro con los cristales tintados, escoltado por otro _Mazda Atenza_ también negro con los cristales tintados, con más agentes de paisano dentro, ha permanecido con la cara impálida, tan tranquilo, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. Quien sabe en realidad lo que le ha pasado por la cabeza y lo que le sigue pasando, porque para esta situación le han entrenado, si. Pero... hasta cuanto podrá aguantar? En cuando le han traído a ese edificio ya antiguo (el antiguo ministerio de justicia, el _H_ _ō_ _mush_ _ō_ ), en el distrito tokiota de Chiyoda, le han llevado sujetándole por los brazos y por la cabeza, cómo si fuese el más peligroso de los delincuentes o criminales, hasta una habitación. Una habitación que estaréis hartos de ver en las series policíacas, tanto en las buenas cómo en las malas. Una habitación medio oscura, con una mesa blanca en medio, tres sillas, dos a un lado y una al otro, y con la única iluminación de unos leds colgantes en forma cuadricular a un metro sobre la mesa. En una de las cuatro paredes... un gran y rectangular espejo, tras el cual obviamente, hay más hombres de la PSIA que lo observan todo e incluso lo gravan con una cámara de vídeo.

"Siéntate aquí. Enseguida vendrá compañía." le dice contundente uno de los dos agentes de la PSIA que le obliga a sentarse en la silla de un lado, con las otras dos vacías al otro lado de la mesa. Diabo se queda sólo en aquella habitación ciertamente inquietante. Él sin duda parece no tener ni sentir ningún miedo. Cree sentirse y ser alguien tan importante, que incluso vendrán a por él a rescatarle en cualquier momento. Y alguien vendrá a por él, pero... no quien se imagina.

Por fin, la puerta se abre y alguien entra para interrogar personalmente a Diabo: es Komakodo. No trae papeles ni nada consigo. Él sólo y su experiencia le bastan y sobran... para saber lo que quiere saber. Se sienta en una de las dos sillas frente a Diabo, cara a cara con el atractivo joven pelirrojo con unos ojos azules que no parecen de este mundo, porque no son de este mundo. Mirándole con su sonrisa confiada un tanto intrigante...

"Normalmente me pedirían hablar con un abogado, o... se volverían mudos, o... harían ver que no saben nada. Pero ni tú eres un sospechoso cualquiera... ni yo soy policía. Eres mayorcito por tanto... para entender cual es tu situación y... cual es la nuestra." dice un tanto intrigante el viejo zorro de la inteligencia japonesa, y Diabo, sonriendo tímidamente con su mirada fría e imperturbable, responde...

"Vais a torturarme. No? Todos dicen en este mundo que es ilegal. Pero todos lo hacen. No me importa. Fui entrenado también para soportarlo. Cómo dijo un curioso sabio de vuestro mundo... podrán torturar mi cuerpo, romper mis huesos e incluso matarme. Así, obtendrán mi cadáver. No mi obediencia." acaba diciendo con una mueca confiada en la cara, pero sin abandonar su perturbadora mirada fría, pero Komakodo, riendo entre dientes...

"Mfmfmfmf... curioso... eres... muy curioso. Nunca me había encontrado a un asesino, que citara a Gandhi para justificarse. Pero eso demuestra que sabes de la historia de nuestro mundo. Cómo si no explica que ya sepas de tan importante personaje histórico. ¿Quien te lo enseñó?" le pregunta Komakodo haciéndose el distendido, pero Diabo, sólo responde "Seré lo que soy. Y aun así... tengo derechos y quiero hacer uso de ellos. ¿Puedo fumar?" pregunta fríamente Diabo, pero Komakodo sin decirle nada, simplemente señala a su derecha con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha, haciendo que Diabo desvía si fría mirada hacia un pequeño cartel en inglés y japonés en la gris y escuálida habitación de "No Smoking" y "禁煙".

"Lástima. Una verdadera... lástima." dice el hermano de Zorzal con su cara afable pero fría, cuando añade "Esperaba un trato "humanitario" del que tanto presumís en Japón. Pero no va a ser así. Tarde o temprano os veréis obligados a hacerme lo indecible si queréis que suelte algo. Y puede que para antes de eso... ya estéis muertos." dice Diabo muy fríamente... pero sin conseguir que todo un gato viejo cómo Komakodo se asuste. Porque le responde...

"Aun sigues creyendo que tus amigos de la CIA vendrán a por ti, verdad? Pues... lamento sonar aguafiestas. Pero en este mundillo las cosas no van así. Nadie vendrá a rescatarte heroicamente. Más que nada... porque no eres ningún héroe. Sólo un mercenario a sueldo de..." y le corta enseguida Diabo, espetando "Soy un príncipe. No tengo ninguna necesidad de ser mercenario de nadie. Ellos me ofrecieron el trato y yo lo acepté. Me sometieron a un entrenamiento y transformaron mi mente... en lo que soy ahora." acaba diciendo sin abandonar un ápice de su frialdad, pero Komakodo...

"No lo digo por eso, "jovencito"" dice advirtiendo muy en serio al joven pelirrojo, el cual se le queda mirando quieto, serio, inmóvil, más cuando el veterano agente de inteligencia japonés le suelta "En realidad te estamos cubriendo las espaldas. Porque de ahora en adelante, la CIA, o mucho mejor dicho... el diablo personificado que es su Director General, Richard Stravinski... querrá verte a ti también... muerto. Porque tarde o temprano... es lo que acabará haciendo." le advierte con una mirada también fría.

"No puedo creerte. No debo creerte. Él me demostró ser un ser superior... y hará lo que nadie puede hacer. Aunque no esté ahí para verlo. Pero no... porque estaré ahí. Estaré." le advierte Diabo con su fría mirada... y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Y de nuevo, Komakodo, le responde "Mfmfmfmf... eres tozudo. Más que una mula. Pero desengáñate. Será lo mejor. Porque él es humano. Aunque reconozco que... un humano con un corazón tan negro y contaminado por la maldad, que cuesta de imaginar. Y te gusté o no... sé quien es Richard Stravinski. Quizás no en todos los detalles. Quizás no sepa del todo bien que hizo en el pasado. Quizás incluso... no sepa del todo bien que pretende hacer. Pero puedo hacerme a la idea... de que pretende hacer, sabiendo cómo es él. Y sin duda... deberemos prepararnos para lo peor. Y eso también va por ti... Diabo." le advierte muy en serio el viejo zorro de la PSIA, haciendo que una vez más... un tic nervioso aparezca en una ceja de Diabo, muestra de que por dentro, está empezando a impacientarse o más bien... a sentirse intranquilo. A que ese viejo agente de inteligencia japonés... le esté diciendo la verdad, cosa que en el mundo del espionaje, el contra-espionaje y la información, suele brillar por su ausencia. Pero a Diabo le basta con ver la convicción con la que le habla ese japonés de piel arrugada y cabello largo y despeinado, cómo sus ojos... no mienten.

"¿Es vuestro método para que confiese por qué hago esto y para quien lo hago? Aunque os lo dijera... no os servirá de nada. Todo sigue su curso... y culminará en lo que tiene que culminar. … En unir dos mundos en uno sólo." acaba diciendo esto... haciendo algo que no le hemos visto hacer hasta ahora: riendo. Riendo cruelmente, incluso desairado, cómo si ya no le importara nada. Pero a Komakodo... parece no impresionarle, porque le responde tan tranquilo...

"No te preocupes, jovencito. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de lo que sabes o dejes de saber. Y sí, tienes razón en que en nuestro mundo aun empezamos a saber algo. Pero en una cosa te equivocas. Porque en el otro mundo también lo saben. Adelante, pase usted... señor Consejero Primero."

En cuando oye eso, a Diabo se le abren los ojos cómo platos y se queda de piedra, mudo. Porque efectivamente pensaban que más allá de base Alnus, en su mundo, nadie sabe ni sospecha nada de lo que sus superiores de la CIA a penas están tramando. Pero... si se queda cómo se queda el ya ex agente de la CIA, es porque quien entra en la habitación y se sienta en la otra silla al lado de Komakodo, es cómo éste ha dicho, el Consejero Primero... del Imperio Reconstituido. O en otras palabras... el jefe del gobierno y el senado del Imperio de Piña Co Lada: el Baron Casel.

"Vaya... vaya... vaya. No le veía desde hacía al menos... tres años. Príncipe Diabo. Está muy cambiado, no cabe duda. Ese cabello corto le favorece, desde luego." le suelta el barón con cierto sarcasmo... pero manteniendo su habitual cara seria. Diabo tiene enfrente a uno de los hombres más poderosos en el Imperio Reconstituido, por detrás de la emperatriz... y que le es absolutamente leal. Un hombre que al estar allí... hace que Diabo se de cuenta que saben de él y de los planes de Stravinski, más gente aun de lo que deberían saberlo.

"Ya te has dado cuenta, verdad?" le dice todo serio el Baron Casel, explicando "Nuestros aliados de Japón nos han informado en secreto. Sólo yo y la emperatriz Piña hemos sido informados de esto. Ni siquiera su padre lo sabe y no debe saberlo... por su propio bien. Podría darle algo del disgusto que cogería. Y tu hermana Piña... créeme... está profundamente decepcionada contigo. Tenía la esperanza de volver a verte vivo algún día. Creíamos todos que estabas muerto. Hasta que nuestros nuevos aliados franceses... dijeron y confirmaron... que estabas tras el asesinato de un miembro de su gobierno, e incluso... que puede que de más gente más o menos inocente, en este mundo." dice todo serio el Baron Casel, siendo respondido con frialdad por Diabo, que sin embargo ya se le nota que empieza a inquietarse, diciendo...

"No pediré perdón por lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Fui príncipe y aun puedo serlo. Pero nunca hasta ahora... me había sentido tan poderoso. He visto lo insignificante que es vuestro Imperio e incluso el mundo que controla. No voy a pedir... perdón... por cumplir mi misión para un nuevo Dios." dice incluso desafiante, con la frialdad que aun intenta aparentar, pero Komakodo le espeta "Se nota que aun eres demasiado joven. No lo has entendido aun, verdad? … Ahora ya no eres el cazador. … Eres la presa. Y al más mínimo descuido nuestro... Stravinski acabará contigo para que no hables. Claro que... si no quieres hablar... no habrá motivo para que te protejamos. ¿Verdad, Graham?" dice mirando sarcástico hacia el gran espejo rectangular a su izquierda, tras el cual, Graham Morris piensa con estúpida mala cara _Ahora restriégamelo por la cara, viejo estúpido._

La cara de Diabo en este instante se queda verdaderamente paralizada. Porque se da cuenta que lo que dice Komakodo... es cierto. Totalmente cierto. Para evitar que suelte lo que sabe, su antiguo superior puede ordenar perfectamente que le maten a él para que no revele nada. Sencillamente, porque es la forma más sencilla y rápida. Y eso le hace tener por primera vez desde que se encontró a aquellos extraños hombres de marrón con aquellos peculiares pañuelos en el cuello y sus armas muy parecidas a las de los hombres de verde... miedo. Miedo a su propia muerte. Porque por mucho que le haya cogido el gustillo a eliminar a sus objetivos... que su propia existencia, la cual cree tiene mucho más valor que el de la mayoría de las personas por el mero hecho de ser un príncipe, no puede ser terminada así cómo así. Y eso le hace decidir...

"... Está bien. … Ya que de ahora en adelante soy vuestro prisionero... os lo diré todo. A cambio eso sí... de dos cosas. Que protejáis mi vida... y que pueda volver a ver a mi hermana. … La emperatriz Piña." dice muy seriamente Diabo, ya no tan frío cómo de costumbre, sino... temeroso. Temeroso más que de la ira... de la inteligencia suprema del que ha sido su superior: Richard Stravinski.

"Japón te protegerá de ahora en adelante." le dice seriamente Komakodo, advirtiéndole "A cambio... de que nos confieses, por declaración escrita, para quien has trabajado, en que han consistido tus "misiones", si estas han sido o no para la CIA... y sobre todo... que es lo que está ocurriendo dentro del seno de la propia CIA. Porque con tu información... podremos no sólo saberlo nosotros y nuestros aliados de este y el otro mundo. … Puede que incluso le resulte útil al Presidente Dyrrell para hacer limpieza en su propia casa." acaba diciendo seriamente el agente de la PSIA, cuando se suma el Barón Casel, que le dice "Y sobre lo de ver a su majestad la emperatriz Piña... sólo ten un poco de paciencia. La semana que viene emprende un viaje en Japón y por los países de la coalición de liberación. Te prometo que tendrá un momento para pasarse a verte. Eso si... le apetece ver... a un asesino a sueldo cómo tú. Así que no vuelvas a decir que eres príncipe. Porque ya no lo eres de nada." le advierte muy seriamente el jefe del gobierno del Imperio Reconstituido.

Diabo, acaba reaccionando cómo no le hemos visto hacerlo hasta ahora: bajando la cabeza, apretando los dientes y los puños de rabia. De saber que su nobleza... se ha esfumado. Por haber aceptado ser capturado por la fuerza por aquellos hombres verdaderamente extraños y extranjeros que se encontró en pleno desierto aun en Falmart... y que le llevaron hasta un ser que le cambió para siempre... para mal: Richard Stravinski. Pero Diabo, levantando la cabeza, espeta...

"Os diré lo que queráis, de acuerdo. Pero a cambio... debéis proteger también a mi hermana. Porque su vida también está en peligro." advierte seriamente Diabo a ambos hombres que tiene enfrente, mientras Casel endurece la mirada cómo diciendo _mierda, no_ y Komakodo, con sarcasmo, espeta "Aaahhh... así que la CIA tiene intención de asesinar a Piña durante su viaje oficial por Chile, Francia y España, eh? Y, dime, príncipe... cómo lo harán? ¿Un francotirador? Oh, no me lo digas. ¿Abatirán su avión con un misil tierra-aire? Oh, no, mejor aun! ¿una bomba lapa bajo su coche?" dice komakodo con cara sarcástica, cómo un alarde de humor negro, mientras Casel espeta con el ceño fruncido "¡Ejem! Señor Komakodo, contrólese, por favor." y el agente de la PSIA se ríe sonrojado con la mano en el cogote, cuando Diabo advierte muy seriamente...

"No... por supuesto que la CIA no hará nada. No lo necesitan. Ya tienen a otros que lo harán por él. Y no sólo durante el viaje oficial. Sino dentro de no mucho... tiempo. Y no podréis evitarlo. Sólo luchar para defenderos de lo que vendrá." acaba advirtiendo muy serio el joven Diabo.

¿Qué ha querido decir Diabo con esto del final? Sin duda, es algo que a Komakodo y especialmente al Barón Casel, les ha puesto en alerta. Porque de mano del antiguo agente de la CIA capturado, y de otro de la misma organización que ha desertado y ahora lucha en su contra, quien sabe si en venganza o si para impedir que algo terrible suceda, saben que el Director General de la CIA, alias el que no debe de ser nombrado, o ni siquiera pensado, porque sino algo terrible puede pasarte, está organizando algo que a todo el mundo no lo dejará indiferente... y que quien sabe que cuando se ponga en marcha, para el mundo ya será demasiado tarde para pararlo. Lo que también ha advertido Diabo, es que la vida de Piña puede estar en peligro durante su viaje oficial por nuestro mundo, porque alguien que no es la CIA pero puede ser cualquiera, tiene intención de asesinarla. ¿Con que propósito y objetivo? ¿O puede que...

Lo que es seguro, es que ahora Diabo ha quedado (de momento) desactivado. Que va a confesar por escrito lo que sabe... y qué por dentro, vuelve a sentirse temeroso por su propia vida. Porque su antiguo superior y ser casi supremo que le daba las órdenes... ahora puede decidir sobre su vida... o su muerte.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Palacio de la Moneda, Santiago de Chile, 12:00 PM hora local**

El avión oficial _Gulfstream Aerospace U-4_ de la JASDF ha volado desde París, haciendo escala en Buenos Aires para repostar, y desde ahí, a Santiago de Chile. La última parada de su gira digamos publicitaria a los gobiernos de los países de la Coalición de Liberación antes de regresar a casa; a Japón. Durante el larguísimo vuelo, él, el ministro de exteriores de Japón Koji Sugawara, ha aprovechado para echarse una buena dormida, aunque ya se sabe que volar y dormir bien son incompatibles. Poco antes de las once de la mañana hora de Chile, su avión ha aterrizado en el aeropuerto internacional Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez, el cual hace a la vez la función de aeropuerto internacional de la capital de Chile, y de base aérea de la 2ª brigada aérea de la FACH. Al igual que le ocurrió en Madrid y en París, el recibimiento en el aeropuerto ha sido muy escueto e incluso envuelto en el secretismo ya que es un viaje extra-oficial que debe mantenerse oculto (de momento) a la opinión pública.

Desde el principal aeropuerto de Chile, le llevan en un coche oficial negro y blindado _Mercedes-Benz Clase E_ , escoltado por otros dos coches negros _Ford Fusion_ con agentes de paisano del SOT (Sección de Operaciones Tácticas) de la Gendarmería Nacional de Chile en su interior, hacia su destinación. Tras una travesía que se alarga por más de media hora desde la comuna periférica de Pudahuel donde se ubica el aeropuerto, llega por fin a su destino: el Palacio de la Moneda, sede del gobierno de Chile en pleno centro de la capital del país transandino.

Una vez más, ni la guardia de palacio de los carabineros le esperan en formación para recibir a la autoridad extranjera, ni la prensa está allí para tomar constancia de la visita. Altos funcionarios de palacio, le guían directamente, sin tener en cuenta los estrictos protocolos que rigen la sede del gobierno chileno, hasta el despacho presidencial, donde la Presidenta Valentina Blanca ya le está esperando.

"Ministro Sugawara. Lamento las molestias que debe tomarse personalmente por todo esto. Pero si le sirve de consuelo, mi más sincera bienvenida a Chile." dice toda amable la presidenta chilena, dándose un apretón de mano ambos políticos, mientras la secretaria cierra la puerta tras ellos, y respondiendo Sugawara "Aaagggghh... gracias, Presidenta. En serio. Este viaje ya está empezando a ser agotador. Y aun me queda sobrevolar tooodo el Pacífico de punta a punta para volver a casa. Para que luego digan que ser funcionario público y político, es un chollo." dice en broma, pero también cansado, el joven ministro japonés amigo de Itami.

"Siéntese, por favor." le ofrece Valentina con la mano a Sugawara, que se sienta en una silla frente al escritorio de la Presidencia, bajo el omnipresente retrato del padre de la patria chilena, O'Higgins, y al lado del mástil con la bandera chilena y la japonesa, puesta en honor de la visita del ministro de exteriores nipón, que se fija enseguida que antes de sentarse, Valentina se queda un instante parada ante el ventanal que da a la plaza de la Constitución, echando un suspiro.

"¿Le preocupa algo, presidenta? Sé que resulta una pregunta obvia e incluso tonta, pero... es por..." dice Sugawara mirando a Valentina con cierta preocupación, y la presidenta chilena, se gira y se sienta en su silla tras el escritorio presidencial, respondiendo "No es nada, ministro Sugawara. Ha pasado más de un mes... y todavía me resuenan en la cabeza los gritos... las explosiones... los disparos. El terror y la desesperación de nuestros conciudadanos y la gallardía y valor que demostraron nuestras tropas en defenderlas de esos invasores. Y ahora están ahí... por mis órdenes." dice ella sin poder ocultar la preocupación de su rostro.

"Sí... la entiendo. Yo pasé lo mismo cuando la embajada japonesa en la antigua capital imperial estuvo bajo asedio. No es agradable ver la guerra tan de cerca. Nada agradable. Pero si le importa... me gustaría regresar a Japón hoy mismo si es posible y tengo que... en fin, ya sabe. … informarla oficialmente de la pronta visita de la emperatriz Piña a su país dentro de menos de una semana. Ya que por razones obvias, Chile será visitada antes que Francia y España, por estar más cerca de Japón." dice todo tranquilo con su habitual tono diplomático el ministro Sugawara, y Valentina, más resolutiva, le responde "Ya estoy al corriente. Obviamente, será un placer recibir a una emperatriz de verdad. Espero que no sea cómo me lo imagino, al estilo de las viejas películas de Sisi emperatriz, jajaja" acaba diciendo en broma la presidenta chilena, y Sugawara le replica en el mismo tono "Oh, no, por favor. Ni se le ocurra. Fue entrenada cómo caballero y es toda una guerrera, puede estar segura."

"Bien... en ese caso..." dice Valentina dando una palmada de manos, explicando "Lo prepararemos todo para esa visita oficial dentro de seis días. Por supuesto... la seguridad del encuentro correrá a nuestro cargo mientras permanezca en nuestro país. ¿Es así?" pregunta Valentina incisiva a Sugawara, que replica en su tono diplomático "Sí, Presidenta. Además, cómo ya ocurrió en Japón... al menos un militar de los respectivos países, irán con la emperatriz y sus acompañantes, para... comparecer ante sus respectivos gobiernos y parlamentos o cámaras de representantes. Los altos mandos de Alnus ya están decidiendo quien enviarán de entre sus fuerzas."

La reacción de Valentina parece que no es de mucho agrado a la idea... aunque no es en realidad por eso. Echa un suspiro de cansancio, masajeándose el entrecejo cómo si tuviera migraña, para al final, levantar la mirada, y con una mueca, responder "Que le vamos a hacer. Tendré que avisar al Presidente del Senado en Valparaíso que lo prepare todo. En la cámara de diputados sería demasiado ruidoso y al controlarlo la oposición, a saber si me lo permitirían." dice preocupada Valentina, porque la situación interna de Chile... no le está poniendo fáciles las cosas, y Sugawara se ha dado cuenta.

"¿Supone eso... algún problema, Presidenta?" pregunta Sugawara haciéndose el extrañado, pero temiendo que va a responder ella, porque Valentina responde "Debe comprender, ministro Sugawara... que esta visita oficial de la emperatriz Piña Co Lada a Chile, pero también a España y Francia, no será en absoluto un camino de rosas. O puede que sí, quien sabe. Pero al menos aquí en Chile... hay mil y un problemas con esa visita. La oposición política en contra, tanto la derecha cómo la izquierda radical. Una parte muy importante de la opinión pública chilena que considera que estamos invitando al enemigo a tomar un te y unas pastitas al Palacio de la Moneda, cómo si no hubiesen hecho nada. Y sobre todo... los movimientos anti-sistema, los estudiantes y los anarquistas que han prometido encender Santiago durante su visita y dejarle claro que no la quieren aquí." dice toda seria y preocupada la presidenta chilena.

"¿Y entonces? No estará pensando en..." dice Sugawara un tanto extrañado, y le responde Valentina "Podría actuar cómo una dictadura que no hace mucho, y lo recuerdo bien... fue Chile. Pero hoy somos una democracia, imperfecta, es verdad. Pero una democracia donde el derecho de expresión y manifestación debe respetarse y no puedo impedir que hagan lo que quieran. Los carabineros y la Gendarmería Nacional, incluso la ANI deberá desplegar sus medios para evitar que nada fuera de lo previsto, suceda. Incluido por supuesto... el aviso que la ANI acaba de recibir desde la PSIA, al mismo tiempo que el DGSI en Francia y el CNI en España, de que existen uno o varios intentos de asesinato contra la emperatriz Piña durante su recorrido por nuestros países." acaba explicando muy seriamente la Presidenta chilena.

"Sí, lo sé. Ya sólo nos faltaba eso. Por no mencionar... lo que la CIA pueda tener entre manos... sin que Dyrrell haga nada por pararlo. Esperemos que pronto se de cuenta y lo detenga en seco... si puede." dice pensativo y preocupado Sugawara, llamando la atención de Valentina, que espeta "Sí, lo sé. La ANI ya me ha informado de la presencia de agentes de la CIA en suelo chileno, escudriñando nuestros envíos y transportes en dirección a Alnus. Pero se olvidan que nuestros servicios de inteligencia fueron uno de sus alumnos privilegiados durante la Dictadura y que sabemos bien cómo actúan. Y... cambiando de tema... no piensa preguntarme nada... sobre los recursos?" dice Valentina entornando los ojos hacia Sugawara, interesándose por su respuesta, pero el ministro japonés, le replica tan tranquilo...

"No. Por qué tendría que hacerlo. Ha dejado bien clara su postura a la prensa y a su propio pueblo. Sus fuerzas sólo están en Alnus para reclamar justicia por sus muertos y rescatar a los suyos. Nada más. Me resulta incluso chocante que no muestren interés por los recursos ingentes tras la puerta." dice Sugawara un tanto divertido, y le responde Valentina, frunciendo el ceño "Si de mi dependiera, y depende, Chile no tiene ningún interés en unos recursos que no son nuestros. Ni de nadie de nuestro mundo, eso para empezar. Pero otros ministros de mi propio gobierno, los grandes empresarios, altos mandos de las fuerzas armadas; en definitiva... la oligarquía... tiene mucho interés en el mundo tras la puerta y en utilizarlo para convertir a Chile en la potencia hegemónica de Sudamérica. Cómo si quisieran que en el resto de Latinoamérica nos odiaran aun más. Pero el 99% de la población... el pueblo llano... no desea la guerra y la violencia porque sí. Únicamente rescatar a los nuestros... y reclamar justicia por nuestros muertos. Nada más. Y no me moveré de mi posición." le advierte, seria, con contundencia, la Presidenta chilena a Sugawara, que se le queda mirando igualmente serio.

"En eso estaremos de acuerdo. En lo de los recursos... bien... es su opinión. Pero que sepa... que se han empezado a encontrar yacimientos de petróleo y que... pueden encontrarse en gran abundancia en el Reino de Elbe, aliado de Japón. Unos que incluso superen a los de Arabia Saudí o Venezuela. Y el resto de países de la Coalición de Liberación, pueden tener la oportunidad de colaborar en su explotación. Sí... lo desea, por supuesto." dice sonriendo confiado Sugawara, dándole la noticia a la mandataria chilena, que le replica, más seria y reflexiva...

"Ministro Sugawara... usted y su gobierno saben perfectamente... que hasta que no hayamos rescatado a nuestros ciudadanos; que hasta no se haya tomado la decisión política conjunta de atacar y desmantelar el Imperio Rebelde de Zorzal y capturar a éste; y hasta que el mundo tras la puerta de Ginza, en su totalidad, no esté estabilizado y sea seguro... hablar de extracción de recursos tan tranquilamente, es una pura quimera. Lo primero es lo primero... y después... ya hablaremos." acaba diciendo seriamente la presidenta Valentina.

"Es cierto. Lo olvidaba." dice Sugawara con una mueca en la cara, añadiendo "Por no mencionar... lo que el agente de la CIA que hemos detenido en Japón puede saber. Me pregunto si..." dice Sugawara preocupado y reflexivo, con la mano en la barbilla, y Valentina, extrañándose, pregunta "¿Algo de lo que quiera hablarme de más, Ministro Sugawara?" y él le responde "Oh... nada... nada."

Sugawara parece que no está autorizado a informar al gobierno chileno hasta que no se haya confirmado definitivamente la información que le han transmitido desde Tokio justo antes de llegar al Palacio de la Moneda, según la cual el agente de la CIA que han detenido en Kanagawa, es alguien que Sugawara no se imaginaba que podría ser cierto en cuando lo ha oído, pero es cierto: quien han detenido, es el mismísimo hermano de la emperatriz Piña: el príncipe Diabo, quien se daba por desaparecido desde hacía más de un año. Y que Diabo confesará lo que sabe por escrito a la PSIA. Una información que sin duda... supondrá un descalabro para más de uno. Y para gente muy poderosa. Aunque lo principal que ha sabido... y esto es igual de preocupante... es que pueden intentar asesinar a Piña durante su viaje oficial. ¿Quien? ¿Dónde? ¿Y cuando? Puede que no se sepa... hasta que ocurra.

 _ **DOCE HORAS ANTES**_

 **Palacio Imperial, Capital del Imperio Rebelde. 1:00 PM hora local**

Él planea algo. Más bien... un par de cosas, que le dan la vuelta a la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Una es en asegurarse su continuidad dinástica con un heredero de sangre real, dócil a sus intereses y que por tanto, jamás se atreva a traicionarle, para que pueda dominar la situación hasta su último día en el mundo. Y segundo... es el reemprender las campañas de conquista... bien lejos de Alnus e Itálica. Es decir, en guerrear contra enemigos de su propio tamaño y capacidades, para augmentar su territorio, el número de reclutas para sus ejércitos entre sus hombres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, el de prostitutas para los prostíbulos militares entre sus mujeres jóvenes, y las recaudaciones de impuestos por la fuerza por supuesto, para poder pagar sus campañas futuras... contra Piña y los hombres de verde. Una idea que hoy... piensa desvelar.

Es la hora de comer en el palacio imperial, y cómo cada día, y para bochorno de Tyuule, que está ahí con su cara de póquer, Zorzal y sus comensales de la nobleza y altos mandos de los ejércitos, entre ellos, Herm y Myudra (quienes ya tienen decidido traicionar a Zorzal con un golpe de Estado), comen la deliciosa carne con salsas variadas que el cocinero principal de palacio, Furuta Hitoshi, Cabo de la brigada de inteligencia de las JGSDF... y que justo ha conquistado el corazón de Tyuule, decidido a protegerla de las garras de Zorzal. Más que comer... se atiborran a más no poder, mientras la mayoría del pueblo y de sus propios soldados pasan penalidades y ya incluso... hambre. Mucha hambre. Porque las fracasadas campañas de Zorzal, están llevando a la economía imperial y a sus reservas de alimentos, al límite.

Y una vez más... Zorzal ha llamado a sus guardias de palacio para que le traigan ante él a su cocinero favorito, de quien está muy satisfecho y que quiere darle... una generosa recompensa. Pero también... quiere mostrarle algo. A él... y a todos.

"Majestad. Aquí le tiene. El jefe de cocina de palacio" dice el jefe de los guardias de palacio, postrándose ante Zorzal, quien se acerca a Furuta, que se le queda mirando tan tranquilo, pero cagado por dentro por cómo reaccione. Y...

"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Amigo, te has superado! ¡Jajajaja!" exclama Zorzal dándole palmadas efusivas sobre los hombros de Furuta con risa estúpida en la cara, y Furuta se queda con estúpida cara de muñeco, cómo diciendo _¿Eing?_ , exclamando el emperador "¡Este cerdo asado está totalmente delicioso! ¡Tienes una magia para preparar la comida que no se puede encontrar en otra parte de este mundo! ¿Seguro que no trabajaste para algún Dios antes? ¡Tú comida es perfecta! ¿Cómo se llama la receta? ¡Quiero saberlo!" exclama Zorzal con una curiosidad inusitada, y el espía japonés, mirando por un segundo a Tyuule, que esta vez... no desvía la mirada sonrojada, sino que le sonríe tímidamente... hace que Furuta se arme de valor y le responda confiado "Se llama cochinillo, majestad. Es una receta de... emmm... de un reino muy lejano. Sí... eso." dice intentando disimular lo mejor que puede, porque con cochinillo, se refiere a la antigua receta castellana de tocino entero asado al horno.

"Cochinillo, eh? ¡JAJAJAJA!" exclama riendo altisonante... cuando poniendo su voz y cara perturbadoras... incluso de maníaco, coge a Furuta por el brazo y le dice "Oye... cocinero... no te estarás refiriendo... al reino de Elbe... no?" dice Zorzal con una aurora perturbadora, pero Furuta, manteniendo la calma, le replica "Puessss... no, majestad. No... es de... allí."

"¡Tranquilo, jajaja!" espeta Zorzal de nuevo dando fuertes palmadas a la espalda de Furuta, que aguanta sin más la situación, cuando Zorzal, no regresando a la mesa, en su silla de emperador, más alta y decorada que las demás, sino andando lentamente ante las mesas de los comensales, suelta "Mejor que no sea de allí... porque Elbe pronto va a dejar de existir. ¡Escuchadme! ¡Quiero haceros un anuncio muy importante!" exclama Zorzal llamando la atención a toda la sala, que le presta su atención, y dice "He decidido anunciaros... que vamos a emprender una nueva campaña de conquista. Nuestro nuevo objetivo... será el reino de Elbe."

El chismorreo, incluso el desconcierto se apoderan de todo el mundo allí presente. Pero que a nadie se le ocurra llevarle la contraria a quien ya se ha convertido a todas luces en un dictador absoluto a imagen y semejanza ya no de los grandes emperadores romanos, tipo Augusto o Cicerón, sino de los grandes dictadores del siglo XX, al estilo de Hitler, Mao Tse Tung o sobre todo... Stalin. Y enseguida se verá por qué.

"Sí... admitámoslo. No podemos derrotar a Japón y sus aliados con nuestras armas." dice Zorzal andando con parsimonia y hablando tan tranquilo, pero... con un aura perturbadora, que puede estallar en cualquier instante, siguiendo "Pero sabemos que... su interés en nuestro mundo... es por los recursos que hay en él. Y si les privamos de ellos... ya no tendrán ningún interés en quedarse aquí. ¡GUARDIA! ¡EL INFORME!" y rápidamente, un guardia de palacio, le entrega un pergamino con un sello de cera ya roto, explicando Zorzal "Esto que tengo en mi mano... es un informe de la Oprichinna muy interesante que me ha llegado hoy mismo. Parece ser... que en el traidor Reino de Elbe, Japón y sus nuevos aliados han encontrado algo que para ellos es muy valioso. Una substancia repugnante, negra y que nadie querría en nuestra mundo. Una prueba fehaciente de que son unos bárbaros" dice en broma pero cruelmente el emperador rebelde, causando las risas (un tanto forzadas) de muchos presentes en la sala.

"Pero esa substancia... resulta vital para su mundo. Y en consecuencia... para sus armas y sus ejércitos. Sin eso que llaman... "petróleo"... les dejaremos sin lo que quieren... y les haremos ver de una vez que no tienen cabida en nuestro mundo. Simplemente... se irán por donde han venido. Más aun. … Así conseguiremos que se vayan. Y así, en un futuro, utilizando su "petróleo"... LES DEVOLVEREMOS EL GOLPE EN SU PROPIO MUNDO, Y ESTA VEZ SÍ, LO CONQUISTAREMOS PARA MAYOR GLORIA DEL IMPERIO VERDADERO Y DE MI, EL EMPERADOR, EL MÁS GRANDE SER DE ESTE MUNDO!" exclama con absoluta ira, incluso con cara de loco. Cuando...

"¡HERM! ¡MYUDRA! ¡PRESENTAOS ANTE VUESTRO EMPERADOR!" les grita a sus dos jefes militares, los únicos capaces con los que aun puede contar... o eso parece, porque... En cuando se arrodillan ante su emperador, éste les dice con su tono muy perturbador "Antes de daros las órdenes... quiero deciros un par de cosas. Primero... que la Oprichinna también me ha informado de algo desde Italica. Calasta está vivo. Los japoneses y los "franceses" le capturaron en Italica y se lo llevaron a Alnus.

"De... de verdad, majestad? ¡Es una gran noticia! ¡Su esposa se alegrará al saberlo!" exclama Myudra contento por la noticia, pero Zorzal, con absoluto desprecio, replica "Nada de eso... Myudra. Porque él no va a volver nunca aquí y su esposa será vendida cómo prostituta a nuestras tropas y sus propiedades y bienes, confiscados para la hacienda del Imperio. Se lo ordené claramente y me falló estrepitósamente. Y en mi Imperio... está prohibido fallar. Que lo mantengan nuestros enemigos mientras tanto. Cuando reconquistemos Alnus, Calasta correrá la misma suerte que los hombres de verde. … Ser masacrado." dice Zorzal con cara de perturbado... que pronto va a más, porque añade "Ah... por cierto, Myudra. Levántate. ¡LEVÁNTATE!" exclama el emperador con ira desaforada, y Myudra se levanta enseguida... siendo visto de reojo fríamente por Herm... cómo si ya supiese que va a pasar.

"M... ma... majestad. ¡Dígame, majestad! ¡Sea lo que sea, su majestad sólo tiene que ordenarlo y lo cumpliré!" exclama firme y recto... pero por dentro, muy molesto de tener que hacer esto ante alguien que quiere quitarse de enmedio lo antes posible. Pero...

"Tienes razón... Myudra" dice Zorzal fríamente... con un aura ya más que perturbadora... acojonante, diciendo "Harás lo que yo te ordene. Y ahora te ordeno... morir."

"¡Qué!?" exclama Myudra absolutamente descolocado, abriendo los ojos cómo naranjas... cuando muy rápidamente... Zorzal desenfunda su daga que lleva bajo su capa, en el cinto... y apuñala sin piedad a su General en el corazón. Los demás presentes en la sala se quedan de piedra, horrorizados más bien. Tyuule se ha quedado con la mirada helada y Furuta, igualmente impresionado aunque controlándose... y con la mano derecha sobre la Minebea M-9 escondida atrás bajo su pantalón porque la cosa se ha puesto fea de verdad. La sangre roja, muy roja, brota abundantemente por la boca de Myudra, por su nariz, incluso por las orejas. Zorzal le arranca la daga del pecho y el General de Zorzal cae de rodillas al suelo, completamente de piedra, sin poder entender, sencillamente... por qué. Hasta que Zorzal espeta con una mirada acojonante...

"Esto es lo que les pasa... a quienes quieran traicionarme. ¡OS HA QUEDADO LO BASTANTE CLARO A TODOS LOS DEMÁS!?" y todo el resto de los presentes, asustados, muy asustados, hacen que si con la cabeza, explicando Zorzal cruelmente "Lo siento, Myudra. Pero otro informe de la Oprichinna me ha puesto al día de tu intento de golpe de estado contra mi. ¡CONTRA MI! ¡MALDITO GUSANO ESTÚPIDO HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! ¡AHÓGATE EN TU PROPIA SANGRE Y MUÉRETE! … Eso... es lo que les pasará a cualquiera que ose traicionarme a mi. ¡ENTENDIDO!? ¡GUARDIAS, LLEVÁOS ESTE PEDAZO DE MIERDA DE MI VISTA!" exclama con una ira y una cara de perturbado que no se pueden ya describir con palabras, cuando Myudra, que ya yace muerto en medio del suelo con el terror todavía marcado en sus ojos, es llevado a rastras por dos guardias, dejando una ancha estela de sangre por el suelo. Y cuando Zorzal, que tiene sus manos manchadas con la sangre de su última víctima directa, y con la daga con sangre goteando en su mano derecha... se acerca a Tyuule.

La antigua reina conejo, se asusta de verdad... porque teme que ella sea la siguiente. Y por lo mismo, Furuta mete la mano bajo su pantalón dispuesto a quitar el seguro de su pistola y a matar si hace falta a Zorzal, para protegerla a ella, a su amada: a Tyuule. Por unos segundos, la tensión para la nueva pareja es máxima. Y en cuando Zorzal está delante de ella, que tiene el pulso a mil... Zorzal le acaricia la barriga con su mano ensangrentada, y mirándole con una cara que pretende ser tierna pero que en realidad es terrorífica, suelta...

"Que, mi querida esclava. ¿Aun no te vienen nauseas por las mañanas? Esta noche lo volveremos a intentar. Espero que no seas estéril cómo las esclavas "chilenas" y apresúrate en quedar embarazada, de acuerdo? Necesito afianzar mi posición de poder con un heredero que esté bajo mi control total. De lo contrario, si no me das lo que quiero... te mataré cómo a él. No lo olvides... Tyuule" dice con cara de perturbado, cogiéndola a ella por la barbilla de la cara, que le mira a él manteniendo su cara de póquer con mucha dificultad, hasta que le suelta y se marcha por su lado... acompañado de Herm, el único superviviente de la purga, y mientras ambos andan ya por uno de los pasillos de piedra iluminados con antorchas...

"¡Herm! De ahora en adelante... eres el comandante operativo de todos los ejércitos del Imperio. Todos los mandos inferiores deberán pasar por ti y la Oprichinna también seguirá bajo tu control. Y... buen trabajo, Herm. Por haber desvelado quien me estaba traicionando. Serás recompensado cómo es debido." dice Zorzal sonriendo cruelmente a Herm, que le responde, postrándose "Gracias, su majestad Zorzal. Acepto mis atribuciones con gran honor. ¿Órdenes?"

"Ya las has oído antes, Herm. Quiero que envíes dos ejércitos a invadir el traidor Reino de Elbe y por supuesto, que su Rey, Duran, sea capturado y llevado ante mi, encadenado. Yo mismo le mataré con mis manos con mucho gusto." dice de nuevo con absoluta crueldad, añadiendo "Y quiero que empecéis antes de dos días. ¿Podrás hacerlo?"

"Sí, su majestad. Delo por hecho. Partiré con dos ejércitos completos para allá pasado mañana a primera hora. Dejaremos a los hombres de verde... sin lo que tanto buscan. Se lo aseguro" dice confiado con sonrisa fría el ya único General de Zorzal, quien simplemente hace una mueca cruel en su cara, y levantando su capa ropa sobre su ropa de estilo romano, se marcha por su lado, mientras Herm, postrado por un instante, en cuando Zorzal se ha alejado lo suficiente, levanta su mirada, muy fría, y piensa con una mueca confiada en la cara _Lo siento, imbécil. Tú también vas a caer muy pronto. Y no sólo por mi. Sino por el tío Sam._

¿Qué ha querido decir Herm con este último pensamiento de desprecio hacia quien va a traicionar a todas luces? ¿O esa traición... vendrá con ayuda de alguien de lejos? De muy... lejos? Por ahora... quien sabe.

Porque en el mismo instante, en otro pasillo de piedra iluminado con antorchas del oscuro palacio imperial de Zorzal, Furuta y Tyuule, están juntos y a solas. Ella retumbada sobre la pared, con la mano en la cara, todavía recuperándose del shock y el susto tremendo que le ha dado Zorzal, y él ayudándola.

"¿Ya estás mejor, Tyuule?" le dice él mirándole con compasión y con todo el tacto del mundo, y ella le responde, aun un poco nerviosa "S... sí... ya estoy mejor. Gracias... Furuta." acaba diciendo levantando la mirada de su cara aun sudada... pero con sonrojo amoroso en las mejillas y mirada tierna hacia él, hasta que bajando la cabeza, dice entristecida "Anoche no vino. Y la otra tampoco. Pero esta noche... tendré que soportarle. Por qué. Supongo que es mi castigo por haber hecho tanto daño durante tanto tiempo." dice entristecida y cabizbaja... cuando él espeta a reír, causando que ella se enfade.

"¡Oye! ¿Acaso te parece gracioso? ¡Tienes idea de lo que es!?" exclama ella muy enfadada... pero él le dice poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios, sonriente "Verdaderamente eres tozuda, Tyuule. No debes preocuparte por nada. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estoy aquí... contigo. Y mi otra misión, a parte de vigilar a Zorzal y quien le rodea... es protegerte a ti. A quien... quiero. Tyuule." le dice Furuta con ternura a Tyuule, que se sonroja cómo un tomate, y con la mirada desviada, dice "Ya, pero... cómo... qué es lo que vas a hacer. ¿Darle una de tus pastillas?" y le replica el cabo japonés con sonrisa burlona...

"Pues claro. Las tengo de toda clase. Por ejemplo... para dormir. Le echo un par en su cena; se las traga sin que se de cuenta; y sólo media hora después ya está durmiendo plácidamente cómo un bebé durante tooooda la noche, hasta el amanecer. Y de esta forma... a ti te deja en paz... y yo me siento mucho mas tranquilo." dice él sonriéndole con cariño a Tyuule, que entonces, casi sin venir a cuento, le da un beso. Un beso que se vuelve largo y apasionado. Al terminar, y mirándose ambos enamorados, ella simplemente dice "Gracias." y Furuta, con la mano en el cogote y vergonzoso...

"Oye... por qué... porque no te vienes a dormir conmigo. Sé que es precipitado. Y que... puede que no esté bien, pero... pero... por mis cámaras te veo que estas últimas noches tienes pesadillas y que no te gusta dormir sola. Te puedo hacer... compañía. … Sí quieres." dice el mirándola enamoradizo... pero también con lástima hacia ella, y ella, sonriendo con cariño, le responde "Creo que tus intenciones son otras. Y creo que en el fondo los hombres al final siempre vais a lo mismo. Pero tratándose de ti... no me importa. Porque te quiero... Furuta. Dormiré contigo." dice besándole de nuevo y marchándose por su lado, riendo inocente, y dejándole a él con cara de sorpresa... pero sintiéndose mejor que nunca por dentro.

El amor que sienten ambos el uno por el otro, les mantiene a salvo no sólo de Zorzal... sino también de la locura que gira entorno a Zorzal. Un amor que se intensifica cada día que pasa... y que además de mantenerles a flote de la violencia indiscriminada del emperador... les dará una sorpresa muy importante en poco tiempo. Pero lo que parece suceder en el Palacio Imperial, es también el misterioso pensamiento de Herm, que con su "tío Sam", parece esconder algo que sin duda, puede traerle una sorpresa muy desagradable a Zorzal cuando lo descubra. Pero es obvio que Zorzal es incapaz de descubrir nada si no se lo dan hecho y masticado, porque ese supuesto informe de la Oprichinna... ha sido una artimaña de Herm. Aprovecha la estupidez de quien es estúpido y ahora incluso, un perturbado y un asesino en serie, para llevar a cabo un plan secreto. La pregunta es: es un plan suyo... o hay alguien detrás?

 _ **SEIS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 7:00 PM hora local**

Sin saber cómo, cuando y por qué ha llegado hasta allí, ella, Rory Mercury, se encuentra en un sitio que no reconoce ni recuerda haber estado nunca. O... tal vez si? Está en la orilla de un rio... observando no muy lejos, lo que parece una aldea. Una aldea con chozas de madera en medio de la selva. No se inmuta por estar allí, pero siente... que ha estado allí antes. Sin poder recordarlo. Cuando gira su mirada... y se encuentra a alguien de espaldas a ella. Alguien que parece y es, de su misma estatura, composición física y color de cabello. Pero cuya vestimenta... nada tiene que ver con la de Rory. Una especie de gorro cónico de paja en la cabeza, saliendo por debajo una larga y brillante cabellera oscura. Una camisa blanca de lino por arriba y de cintura para abajo... unos extraños pantalones blancos también de lino, pero que parecen... acampanados, ensanchándose de la rodilla para abajo. Rory, que es un apóstol de Emroy, una semi-diosa o divinidad viviente, sin embargo... se siente perdida, débil, desorientada. Más todavía, cuando esa extraña persona...

Un golpe de viento, empuja el extraño sombrero cónico de paja, llevándoselo el viento. La larga cabellera oscura se contonea por la corriente de aire. Y en cuando el viento se retiene... y al mismo tiempo que Rory alza la vista al cielo por un segundo, observando cómo algo que se ve muy pequeño, pero en realidad es grande, muy grande, volando muy arriba en el cielo... soltando cuatro largas estelas de humo blanco a su paso. Cuando vuelve a bajar la vista, porque esa persona se gira... y Rory se queda absolutamente de piedra, con los ojos cómo platos. Porque enfrente suyo... tiene una chica que es idéntica a ella. Cómo una hermana gemela. Cómo... si se mirase en un espejo. Una doble de ella misma que simplemente le dice unas palabras que a Rory la dejan aun más descolocada... porque no las entiende, porque esa chica idéntica a ella le dice _nyinditonhab kabban... euony_. Unas palabras que Rory no lo sabe, pero traducidas de su idioma... significan "Bienvenida a casa... hermana". Para Rory, desconcertada completamente, paralizada, incluso cómo si... estuviera a punto de enloquecer, esto ni tiene ningún sentido. Cuando... algo le llama la atención desde arriba. Algo que está cayendo... cómo a cámara lenta. Unos objetos metálicos, alargados... con cuatro patas o aletas metálicas que se abren tras suyo, y que... empiezan a caer al suelo, una tras otra... haciendo explosión. Con explosiones muy potentes, con bolas de fuego rojizas. Rory está tan anonadada por lo que pasa, tan parada, que se da cuenta que eso... es lo que Itami y los pilotos de los pájaros de hierro... llaman "bombas"... y que caen una tras otra, hasta la onda expansiva y de fuego muy rojo... alcanzan a la chica idéntica a ella que tiene enfrente... y a ella misma.

Rory abre sus ojos instantáneamente, cómo platos. Unos ojos que por un segundo, tienen el terror de lo que acaba de experimentar en sus propias carnes. Pero enseguida se calma al darse cuenta que lo que observa... es un techo iluminado con luz eléctrica. Y que ella misma... está en una cama, tapada con una sábana. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta... que ha sido una pesadilla. Inexplicable, horrible, pero sobre todo... terriblemente familiar, sin saber por qué. Aunque lo que más le tranquiliza a Rory... es la voz que enseguida le habla a su izquierda y que hace que gire su cabeza hacia él.

"Ya era hora... Rory. Y buenas noches." le dice Itami, mirando a la apóstol de Emroy con sonrisa cariñosa en la cara, y ella, alegrándose de tan agradable compañía para ella, responde "Mmmmm... a esto lo llamo yo un agradable despertar. ¿Por qué no podrían ser todas las mañanas así... Itami?" dice ella una vez más, hablando con su tono seductor, pero Itami, que en el fondo sigue muy preocupado por ella, aunque más tranquilo al verla cómo siempre, le replica "Ya te gustaría... Rory. Pero conmigo te tocaría madrugar mucho. Y es algo que no te gusta hacer, mh?" le dice Itami con una mueca burlona en la cara.

"Eso es por culpa de ese estúpido despertador. Aigh... en que momento del día estamos? ¿No es de noche ya afuera?" pregunta ella extrañada, mirando por la ventana que ya es oscuro afuera, cuando Itami, poniéndose serio e intentando ir con tacto, le dice "Oye, Rory... sabes por qué estás aquí? No... no recuerdas nada?" y Rory, con el dedo índice en la barbilla, haciendo pose tonta de pensador, espeta "Mmmmm... puessss... no. Nada de nada. ¿Me he vuelto a desmayar o me he dormido después de comer?" dice ella despistada, y Rory, con tonta cara de circunstancias, le replica "Ah, pues... es... es que... es culpa de los españoles. Sí, eso, jejeje. Te enseñaron eso de la "siesta" y tú le has cogido tanto el gusto que... jejejee" dice riendo tontamente, y Rory, aun despistada, suelta "¿Siesta? No lo recuerdo."

"Venga, venga, levanta de la cama y salgamos de aquí. Aun es un poco pronto, pero... que te parece si nos vamos a la taberna de Delilah y cenamos algo." le dice Itami todo alegre, sacando a Rory de la cama y levantándola, y ella, gustándole la idea, replica, sonriente "Mmmmm... me invitas a cenar? Que detalle, Itami. Eres un caballero. ¿Quieres que probemos la tortilla de patatas que prepara Delilah? Dicen que es deliciosa."

"Claro. Venga, vamos" le dice sonriente, cuando... Rory sufre entonces algo: un rápido y escueto flash en su mente. Sólo dura un segundo, pero puede ver... un hombre con lo que parece una máquina con una lente circular. Un hombre con un uniforme también de verde, tomándole una fotografía con una cámara... que sin duda parece antigua. Muy... antigua. Y cómo a lado y lado... tiene dos hombres con ella. Pero el flash sólo dura un segundo, lo suficiente para que le produzca cómo un pinchazo, una migraña intensa por un instante. Rory se mete enseguida la mano en el entrecejo, para aliviar el dolor... y Itami se ha dado cuenta.

"¡Rory! Que... que te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? Rory..." dice él capitán japonés agachándose enseguida a ayudarla, pero ella, tras un instante adolorida en su cabeza, levanta la mirada y sonriente, cómo si no pasara nada, responde "No... no es nada, Itami. ¡Vamos! Esa tortilla de patatas nos espera." exclama alegre cómo una niña y Itami, sin poder dejar de preocuparse del todo por ella, solamente sonríe cariñosamente. Al final ambos salen de la habitación y tras andar por el pasillo, se encuentran que Yao está con el ceño fruncido retumbada sobre la pared... y Tuka y Lelei mirando sonrojadas, y emocionadas, por la puerta corredera de una de las habitaciones del hospital un poco entreabiertas.

"Eh, Yao. ¿Te pasa algo?" le pregunta Itami sin entender de que va la cosa, y la elfa oscura le responde "Nada. Estas dos, que a parte de parecer dos polluelos acabados de salir del huevo, son unas cotillas. Que vergüenza." dice la muchas veces estirada y cerrada Yao, desviando la mirada sonrojada, y Itami, aun entiende menos de que va la cosa, viendo cómo Tuka y Lelei, que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de la presencia de Itami, hasta que Rory se junta a ellas...

"¿Qué estáis mirando que es tan interesante? Aaaahhh... que bonito. Me dan una envidia..." dice Rory... al ver que lo que están espiando a escondidas Tuka y Lelei, es al sargento Wataru Katsumoto en su habitación, besándose apasionadamente con su prometida, Noriko Mochizuki, cuando dice Lelei "¿Es normal que al estar enamorado los besos duren tanto tiempo? Aunque ayer vi hacer lo mismo a mi hermanastra con el soldado francés con quien sale. Con el narizón." dice Lelei atenta a mirar a la pareja besarse, y Tuka le replica sin apartar la mirada de lo mismo "Pues claro que lo es, Lelei. De pequeña también veía hacer esto a papá con mamá. A mi papá de verdad, no a Itami, quiero decir. Se ve que cuando estás enamorado de verdad estás cosas se hacen. Y también, lo... esto... lo otro. Ya sabes." dice la elfa rubia ya incluso sonrojada, porque se refiera a... ya sabéis. Hasta que ambas dan un sobresalto al notar una mano fuerte en sus hombros: es Itami, que con mirada inquisitorial.

"Chicas... espiar a las demás personas por la puerta está mal." y ambas se giran enseguida hacia Itami, riendo Tuka estúpidamente con cara de haberla pillado, y Lelei manteniéndose imperterrita, excepto por el sonrojo de su cara. Y Itami, con su alegría alegre que desata con ellas, exclama "Venga, chicas. ¿Quien quiere probar la tortilla de patatas de Delilah?" exclama un tanto infantil, cómo si animara a un grupo de niños de preescolar, cuando Rory, mirándole mal de reojo y cruzándose de brazos, espeta "Oye, Youji. Se supone que íbamos a cenar solos tú y yo." y le replica enseguida Itami, con estúpida cara de disculparse "Nha, vamos, Rory, no te pongas así. Cómo más seremos, mejor lo pasaremos. Y de pasada... te invitaré a unas cervezas para compensarte. Que me dices." le dice Itami alegre y guiñándole un ojo a Rory, que en el mismo tono, le responde "Bueno... por qué no. Pero si pagas tú, claro" y todos se echan a reír, excepto Itami que se queda sonriendo estúpidamente con la mano en el cogote, cómo diciendo _siempre me toca a mi pagar tus borracheras, Rory._

Pero al final Itami acaba sonriendo tímidamente hacia Rory, sintiéndose aliviado por ella, por verla que vuelve a la normalidad. Aunque... algo le inquieta. Lo que le ha pasado a Rory cuando iban a salir de la habitación, no sabe ahora por qué... es algo que le recuerda y mucho a lo que le pasó a Tuka con el trauma de la muerte de su padre... y sus migrañas que le cogían de ver en cuando, que según el psicólogo militar del hospital de Alnus, eran signo inequívoco que el shock estaba empeorando su estado mental. ¿Puede ser que a Rory le esté pasando algo muy parecido? En un principio debería desechar la idea... pero sabiendo lo que sabe ahora de esa foto que ha visto, no puede descartar nada. Sea cómo sea... el pasado de Rory, poco a poco, empieza a verse donde, cuando y cómo, empezó a cambiarle por completo la vida, aunque el cómo, está todavía por esclarecerse. Y también sea cómo sea... Itami estará allí para ayudarla a superarlo, sea lo que sea lo que ocurra con la apóstol de Emroy de ahora en adelante. Si es que realmente... ha sido tal apóstol. O tal vez si?

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Barrio Rojo, Antigua Capital Imperial, Imperio Rebelde. 7:20 PM hora local.**

Horas después de que el helicóptero Chinook de las JGSDF que la ha llevado a ella junto a suministros hasta el punto establecido de aterrizaje y despegue de aeronaves a varios kilómetros de la capital, al menos una docena, y de haber regresado andando hasta el barrio rojo de la antigua capital imperial, ella, la capitana Ren Schmidt del equipo Delta 1 – 3 del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF, por fin ha llegado a su "otra" casa. El edificio situado en el barrio pobre y degradado por excelencia de la antigua capital imperial, habitado en su mayoría por no humanos que se dedican a los más bajos oficios, y que su equipo ocupa cómo centro de operaciones, logística, comunicaciones con base Alnus e incluso cuando hace falta, cómo pequeña prisión improvisada cuando capturan algún que otro prisionero.

Tras pasarse por otro edificio oculto de las FAD en el mismo barrio... donde hay el dispensario médico dirigido por el capitán Katsumoto, ese hombre ya maduro de cabello un poco largo y médico de campaña altamente especializado, con quien la sargento Kurokawa mantiene una relación más profesional que otra cosa, Ren ha regresado por fin con sus hombres... quienes le tienen reservada una "pequeña" sorpresa nunca mejor dicho. Más bien... una sorpresa verde.

"Buenas, chicos. Ya estoy de vuelta. Aaagghhhh... necesito descansar un poco." dice un tanto cansada, mientras se quita el casco y deja el fusil de asalto especial _H &K 417_ repostado sobre la pared de enfrente, cuando se le acercan dos de sus sargentos, Wataru y Higurashi, de los equipos 1 y 2, le reciben firmes y saludando.

"Bienvenida, capitana. ¿Qué tal le han sentado las mini vacaciones?" le dice en broma Higurashi, y le responde ella, burlona "¿Qué pasa, sargento? ¿Os corroe la envidia? Jajaja" se ríe simpática la capitana germano-alemana en fuerzas especiales, añadiendo "Sólo han sido dos días, pero he descansado cuerpo y mente. Aunque reconozco que también he probado el alcohol después de muuucho tiempo. Pero ahora que vuelvo a estar aquí... ¡Wataru! ¡Dame una!"

"Ah... sí, capitana" el sargento del equipo 2, se va a un rincón: donde tienen una mini nevera... llena de latas de refresco, saca una y le tira una lata de coca-cola a Ren, que la coge al vuelo con reflejos perfectos, abriendo la lata. Mientras bebe, y Wataru se pone al lado de Higurashi, éste explica más serio a su capitana...

"Capitana. La estábamos esperando. El equipo tres ha capturado a alguien... interesante durante su ausencia. Es alguien extraño que... nos solicita ayuda. Ayuda desesperada." dice seriamente Higurashi, y Ren, terminando el largo trago de coca-cola de la lata, responde con su sarcasmo habitual en el trabajo "Deberías precisar mejor con eso de "interesante". Para vosotros puede ser una elfa con un cuerpo desproporcionadamente atractivo para los hombres. Para mi... puede ser información. Información importante. ¿Acaso tiene algo de esto?" acaba diciendo Ren seriamente.

"Exacto, capitana Schmidt. El equipo 3 lo capturó anoche durante una nueva incursión en el antiguo palacio imperial. Nuestros colegas de las BFST desplegadas en Italica ya nos han informado que allí también le vieron y le siguieron sus movimientos. Un ser que es sin duda un espía. Pero... no para quien ya sabe. Sino para Tyuule, señor." explica seriamente el sargento del equipo 1, preguntando enseguida extrañada pero seria la capitana Schmidt "¿Tyuule? Me suena haberlo leído en alguna parte ese nombre. Quien es." y le responde enseguida Wataru "Es la principal esclava del emperador Zorzal, capitana. La antigua Reina del reino de las mujeres conejo. Una sociedad "matriarcal" donde las mujeres tenían el poder sobre los hombres y cuya sociedad y civilización eran más propias de los inicios de la civilización en el antiguo Egipto o en Mesopotamia. El Imperio obviamente, con Zorzal a la cabeza, acabó con su reino con su superioridad de fuerzas aplastante y la convirtió en su esclava. Pues bien. Quien capturó el equipo 3..."

Ambos hombres guían a su capitana hasta una de las habitaciones de la sala... donde Ren ya sufre un shock inicial por ver lo que ve, aunque sin inmutarse en su cara. Un ser diminuto, vestido con una especie de túnica blanca de vendas que le cubre hasta la cabeza, de piel verde... y cara cómo de cerdo. Es el espía y mercenario al servicio de Tyuule: Bouro. Un ser sin duda que a Ren le causa asco nada más verlo... pero que ve enseguida que ese ser, tiene una cara de susto. De mucho susto. Y porque le hayan capturado. Sino...

"Eeecccsss... chicos... o son imaginaciones mías o las cucarachas de por aquí son desproporcionadamente grandes." dice Ren con cara sarcástica, pero le responde enseguida Higurashi, mucho más serio "Capitana... esto es serio, por favor. Lo que este tipo sabe, es importante. Al menos, es lo que creo tras oírle." dice Higurashi todo serio, y Ren, echando un último trago de su lata de coca-cola, aplasta el envase completamente con su fuerte mano, y igualmente seria, mirando a ese pequeño ser verde con cara de cerdo y cabello blanco, espeta "De acuerdo, sargento. Déjamelo a mi. Y una cosa. ¿Realmente le habéis capturado vosotros o... se entregó él voluntariamente?" pregunta Ren arqueando la ceja y le responde Higurashi "Más bien lo segundo, capitana Schmidt. Y parecía incluso desesperado por entrar en contacto por nosotros. Es algo importante, dice" y Ren, se agacha de cara a ese ser desagradable... en apariencia.

"Muy bien... quien quiera que seas. ¿Hablas mi idioma?" y Bouro, con su voz un tanto asquerosa... pero muy preocupada, le responde "Sí, mujer de verde. Hablo tu lengua. Y antes que me lo volváis a preguntar, me llamo Bouro. Sirviente de su majestad la Reina Tyuule del Reino Conejo. Pero ahora... ahora..." dice cabizbajo y entristecido.

"Así que Bouro, eh? Por lo que me han dicho hasta ahora... deduzco que eres un espía rebotado. Es decir... que te mueves constantemente en busca de información, ejecutando ordenes de tu mando para terceros y luego informando a tu mando, es decir... a tu reina, del éxito de tus misiones o de cualquier cosa que sepas. Siendo así... por qué has venido hacia nosotros y no has vuelto con ella. Con Tyuule." pregunta Ren seriamente al pequeño ser verde con cara de cerdo, que entristecido y cabizbajo...

"Mi reina se ha rendido. Ya no quiere seguir luchando. Zorzal la ha dominado finalmente... y quien al final la ha salvado no he sido yo, sino el espía japonés que hay en Palacio. Ni siquiera yo me he dado cuenta hasta el final. Soy... merezco morir." dice cerrando los ojos, aceptando su destino de derrota, pero Ren...

"De eso nada, cerdito verde. Y espero... que no te moleste que te llame así. Tomátelo cómo un... apodo cariñoso. Qué es lo que sabes. Y de que tienes que informarnos." le espeta seriamente la capitana germano-alemana a Bouro, que reacciona, sorprendiendo a ella, echándose a llorar, muy triste, explicando "Servir a mi reina era todo lo que me quedaba en esta vida. Mi familia la ha servido a ella y sus antepasados durante generaciones. Cuando Zorzal nos invadió, lo arrasó todo por completo. Muchas fueron masacradas. Las más jóvenes y atractivas, esclavizadas cómo prostitutas para los cuarteles del ejército imperial. Y mi reina, Tyuule... en la esclava personal de él. De Zorzal. Cuando volví a la ciudad aun en llamas... ellos... mi esposa y mis crías... estaban todos muertos. ¡EL PROPIO ZORZAL LOS MATÓ, CLAVÁNDOLES SU ESPADA Y JUGÓ CON SUS CUERPOS CÓMO SI FUERAN BOLAS DE CARNE!" exclama con absoluta desesperación, con su ojo a la vista abierto cómo un plato y soltando lagrimones, mientras Ren se le queda mirando seriamente, pero sin impedir sentir compasión por su historia, al igual que los hombres de la capitana, hasta que Bouro, se calma un poco, y aun muy triste, explica...

"Servirla en su único beneficio incluso siendo ella una esclava, contra Zorzal y para destruirle, se convirtió en mi única meta. Yo y ella compartíamos el mismo deseo de venganza hacia él. Pero al final... todo ha sido inútil. Mi reina sucumbirá definitivamente a las garras de Zorzal... hasta que él también caerá por otros." acaba diciendo el pequeño ser verde con cara de profunda derrota, y Ren, seriamente, le pregunta "A que te refieres. Quien hará caer a Zorzal." y Bouro le replica abriendo los ojos y mostrando la tristeza en su único ojo a la vista...

"Herm. El Conde Herm. Comandante de la Oprichinna y Jefe de los ejércitos aéreos de Wyverns y la Armada Imperial. Está conspirando en la sombra para derrocarle. Y no solo. Con alguien más que no había visto nunca. … Con los hombres de marrón." acaba diciendo Bouro aun entristecido, y Ren, endureciendo su mirada, pregunta enseguida "¿Hombres... de marrón? A quien te estás refiriendo. Donde los viste."

"En el bosque de Hordst, a unas ciento sesenta llardas al norte de aquí. Les seguí a distancia" dice Bouro sin salir en ningún instante de su preocupación y tristeza, y Ren, sin quitarle la mirada, toda seria, espeta "Sargento. Traduzca." y le responde inmediatamente Higurashi "70 kilómetros, capitana. Es un espeso y extenso bosque que se extiende por una enorme llanura. Al lado de las montañas donde vive la civilización de los hombres-lobo, capitana."

"Gracias por la aclaración, sargento. Y dime, Bouro... que viste." le pregunta Ren muy seriamente, con mirada incluso un tanto intimidatoria al pequeño ser verde para que hable lo que sepa, y Bouro le responde algo... que dejará a Ren de piedra, porque...

"Era medianoche. Le vi. A Herm. Encontrarse con dos hombres... de marrón. Se parecían mucho a vosotros. A los hombres de verde. Llevaban a la espalda unas armas muy parecidas a las vuestras. Pero llevaban una ropa marrón en vez de verde. Con sus ojos cubiertos con una especie de binóculos oscuros que les cubrían media cara. Me fije que uno de ellos tenía la piel muy oscura y el otro... era una mujer. Pero los dos... llevaban un extraño pañuelo en el cuello. Uno... con cuadros blancos y negros. Nunca había visto a alguien vestido así." dice Bouro muy preocupado... cuando Ren se levanta de sopetón... habiéndose quedado en ese instante de piedra. Porque sólo por esa escueta descripción que le ha dado Bouro, Ren ya sabe de quien se trata. Y por eso su absoluta sorpresa.

"¿? Capitana... le pasa algo? Parece... no sé... asustada?" dice Higurashi con sarcasmo, arqueando la ceja... pero se da cuenta enseguida, tanto él cómo Wataru, que la cosa no va en broma, porque Ren, con los ojos cómo platos e incluso impresionada, suelta...

"No... no puede ser. Es imposible. … La... la CIA?" se pregunta Ren con una cara de sorpresa total que es un poema. Porque lo que le ha descrito Bouro, el último detalle, Ren ha interpretado enseguida que se trata de un pañuelo palestino. Una prenda que las fuerzas de la CIA en operaciones encubiertas por todo el mundo, suelen llevar encima, así cómo no... de uniformes de combate sin casco marrones, pero con armas modernas de último grito y sistemas de comunicaciones también de último grito. Y no hay nadie más que encaje con esta descripción... que las fuerzas de combate encubiertas de la Central de Inteligencia de Estados Unidos. ¿De verdad han llegado a este otro mundo? ¿Cómo es posible? Son preguntas que Ren se hace en su cabeza con desconcierto. Aun sin confirmarlo, Ren está convencido por la mera descripción de Bouro, que son ellos. Y aun sin poder saber ni entender cómo han llegado al otro mundo y cual es su objetivo allí, Ren piensa rápido, y decide y sabe que ella y sus hombres no están allí para hacerse preguntas. Sino para actuar... y actuar rápido. Deberá informar a Base Alnus, pedir permiso para enviar un equipo de reconocimiento allí... o informar enseguida a sus "otros" superiores en Berlín. Y es que Ren, está en lo cierto en sus deducciones, porque...

 _ **SIETE HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA). Langley, Virginia, Estados Unidos. 12:00 AM hora local**

Ha estado esperándole durante horas y horas para que le traigan de regreso ante él personalmente. Sabe que el Doctor es pródigo a hacer constantes escapadas aquí y allá de vez en cuando. Y especialmente... a esa aldea de Laos en la que él también estuvo con el Doctor aquella noche de 1971. Pero ahora que sabe que el Presidente Dyrrell, de mano del FBI, puede empezar a sospechar de él e incluso a empezar a actuar, debe acelerarlo todo. Porque hasta ahora, todo ha ido con demasiada calma y paciencia. Y ahora, el proyecto si que debe empezar a ponerse en marcha de verdad... aunque sabe que ya está empezado: el proyecto 2/71.

Él, Richard Stravinski, permanece en su despacho de Director General de la CIA en la central de dicha organización. No sentado tras su escritorio... sino levantado frente a la única planta de la sala, acariciando sus hojas con su cara afable... pero verdaderamente inquietante, con su mirada aun más inquietante oculta bajo los cristales de sus gafas perfectamente limpias y que reflejan la luz de las luces led en X del techo que iluminan la dependencia. Sala cómo ya mencioné, es completamente blanca, con grandes monitores en un muro, el escritorio de diseño ultra-moderno y el único toque de color de los mástiles con las banderas de Estados Unidos y del Escudo de la CIA, así cómo del retrato del Presidente Dyrrell.

Cuando por fin, su segundo, Roberth Talmer, el hombre negro de mirada absolutamente fría y traje y corbata que le van absolutamente a medida... entra en la habitación acompañado de otro hombre ya bastante mayor pero que aun se conserva bien a pesar de su avanzada edad, de cabello blanco en ralla, cara arrugada de facciones robustas... y su mirada fría de ojos azules perfectos... que sin embargo, emanan tristeza. Una profunda tristeza. Porque el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury por fin ha llegado ante su "jefe". Vestido de traje sin corbata, Jefe que cómo ocurre para muchos trabajadores... él más bien no le gusta.

"Señor... por fin ha llegado. El Doctor Mercury... señor." dice Talmer con su frialdad educada habitual, mientras el Doctor Mercury, permanece mirando a Stravinski... con cierta mala cara. Cómo si fuera obvio... que a él no le hace gracia en el fondo que le hayan traído hasta allí. Y más cuando Stravinski, con su voz serena y templada pero muy inquietante, suelta...

"Una vez más. Has ido... una vez más... a rezar por las "almas" de quien al final dejaste sin alma y sin cuerpo. Típico de ti... Klauss. Sigues creyendo en una bondad existente en todas las personas, mh?" dice Stravinski con una mueca fría y cruel en la cara, sin dejar de acariciar las hojas de la planta que tiene enfrente y de espaldas a los otros dos hombres. Siendo respondido por el Doctor Mercury...

"Me conoces de hace casi medio siglo, Richard. Creía que ya me conocías mucho mejor. Soy científico ante todo. Pero también tengo fe. Y creo en la existencia del alma. Te guste o no." le espeta todo serio, incluso con cierta mala cara, el doctor Mercury, que añade "He ido a rezar por las almas que sufrieron lo que me obligaste a hacer entonces. Y volveré a rogar por ellas. Las veces que haga falta." dice en el mismo tono, cuando Stravinski, riendo fríamente entre dientes, se gira hacia él, y con su fría y acojonante mirada que ahora puede verse tras sus gafas, responde "Mhmhmhmh... alma, dices? Doctor... mi venerable madre que en paz descanse, me enseñó de bien pequeño "Cree solamente en aquello que puedas ver con tus propios ojos". Claro que mi madre era comunista y atea. Pero también casi nunca estaba por mi. No creía en nada más que en si misma y en su inútil ideología... cómo todas las demás. Yo ya no creo en ideologías... ni en nada creado o pensado por humanos. Creo en alcanzar la perfección. La perfección absoluta. Para eso usted y yo... ideamos el proyecto 2/71." acaba diciendo con su mirada fría y voz inquietantes. Pero el doctor Mercury, endureciendo la mirada, le replica...

"Eres un monstruo, Richard. Satanás en persona. No sé que es lo que te importa verdaderamente... si es que algo te importa. … Qué quieres de mi esta vez." le dice el Doctor Klauss ya con indisimulada mala cara, y le replica Stravinski en su tono ya conocido "¿Monstruo? Jajaja... para que compararme con cosas que usted sí creó, doctor. Y que esta vez sí, tras más de cuarenta años de obligada interrupción, volveremos a poner en marcha. Tuvimos suerte en que Nixon se llevara el secreto a la tumba. Así podremos volver a empezar por tercera vez." termina diciendo con su cara y voz templadas y serenas... pero frías y perturbadoras a la vez, añadiendo "Y no se preocupe... doctor Mercury. Gracias a mi... podrá volver a ver al conjuro más diabólico y adorable a la vez del "mago oscuro". … A su querida Rory... Doctor Mercury." termina diciendo Stravinski con una mueca malvada en la cara, con su mirada acojonante oculta tras el reflejo de la luz en sus gafas. Y el doctor, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, suelta...

"Mi querida Rory... Cuando era un niño pensaba cómo un niño, vivía cómo un niño, sentía cómo un niño. Pero ahora que me he hecho adulto, he dejado las cosas de niño, y he aprendido a ver las cosas con otro prisma. Tengo auto-conciencia y soy consciente de mi existencia. Pero tú... que permaneces atrapada en la transición entre la niñez y la edad adulta... que será de ti... Rory." termina diciendo habiendo estado incluso poético, pero Stravinski, cómo en el fondo burlándose de las palabras sentidas y poéticas del doctor, aplaude lentamente, con una mueca cruel y fría en la cara. Hasta que Talmer... le trae noticias.

"Señor... debo comunicarle unas cuantas informaciones." le dice Talmer a su jefe, con su habitual expresión y voz frías y planas, explicando "Diabo ha fracasado. Y ha sido capturado por los japoneses. La PSIA, con la ayuda del DGSI de Francia, han capturado a nuestro hombre en Kawasaki. Justo a punto de cumplir su cometido. Y también con la ayuda de alguien más … De Graham Morris." acaba diciendo endureciendo un tanto su fría mirada, y Stravinski, andando con parsimonia hacia su escritorio, en cuando se para ante él, gira su mirada indescriptible hacia Talmer y suelta...

"Así que ha recuperado la memoria, mh? Era de esperar. Es un tipo muy duro de roer. Pero... así será más emocionante." dice el Director de la CIA fríamente, sonriendo con crueldad, ordenando "Obviamente no podemos permitirnos que suelte lo que sabe. Aunque de todas formas... íbamos a deshacernos de él en cuando la primera fase hubiese terminado."

"Señor... sabemos que piensan trasladarlo a él y a Hikari Itami al otro lado de la puerta. Para evitar que podamos hacer nada. ¿Es prudente que la dejemos viva sabiendo lo que sabe? Si su hijo llega a saberlo podría poner de verdad en peligro todo el operativo, señor" dice Talmer advirtiendo fríamente a su jefe, y añade "Además... hay otros problemas. El FBI e incluso el Presidente Dyrrell empiezan a sospechar de nosotros. Y la segunda telaraña para que nuestras arañas puedan hilar la una con la otra, puede sufrir un retraso para ser lanzada al espacio." y cómo meditándolo un instante, quieto, con su inquietante mirada oculta bajo el reflejo morado y blanco de la luz de los leds en sus gafas impolutas, Stravinski alza la vista, y con una mirada fría indescriptible, responde...

"De lo primero acabará encargándose ella misma. Esa mujer ya está auto-destruida. Sobre Graham... ordena al equipo asiático cinco que empiecen a actuar en Japón... y que limpien. Que limpien... a fondo. Del FBI... los espíritus del bosque negro se encargarán personalmente. Y Dyrrell.. jajaja... pronto experimentará lo mismo que los demás." dice con una cara verdaderamente intrigante, preguntando Talmer "Señor... y sobre el satélite?"

"Llama al General. Que las Fuerzas Aéreas utilicen un cohete Atlas para ponerlo en órbita. El satélite estará listo en una semana. Y dentro de dos... lo quiero en estado operativo." ordena fríamente pero sin paliativos a Talmer, que responde "Sí, señor" y marcha de la gran sala, cuando el Doctor Mercury va a girarse para marcharse, y se para cuando Stravinski le suelta...

"Todo en este mundo, sea hecho o pensado... es ineficaz. Y terminando con nuestra mera existencia en una sola... lo haremos verdaderamente eficaz. Los errores ya no existirán. Los sentimientos ya no serán necesarios. Tampoco la violencia... ni el amor. Porque todos obedecerán a un único Dios en un único mundo. … Al proyecto 2/71." acaba diciendo... con una mirada fulminante, diabólica, paralizante. Y el Doctor, de espaldas al jefe de la CIA, le responde... con tristeza "Eso no será la solución a nada. Cero más cero sólo dan cómo resultado cero, Richard. Eso es lo que resultará al final. Jugar a ser Dios no es el objetivo de la Ciencia. Ni la Ciencia existe... para crear Dioses. Ojalá lo entiendas algún día... Richard. Ojalá." y acaba saliendo de la sala, dejando a Richard Stravinski... sonriendo con una mirada absolutamente acojonante, de verdadero loco. Porque es obvio que las palabras del Doctor Mercury no le importan lo más mínimo. Lo que le importa... es seguir con el proyecto y sus propósitos que poco a poco... van viendo la luz.

Y es que el proyecto 2/71, si bien sigue siendo en buena parte, un total misterio, si que empieza a esclarecerse, cual es su propósito. Un propósito que al fin y al cabo, busca lo que el ser humano busca desde que tiene uso de razón: el poder. Un poder... aumentado a su máxima potencia matemática. Y para su director de orquesta, Richard Stravinski, el 2/71 sigue hiendo hacia delante, sin prisa pero sin pausa, hacia su activación, la cual cuando se produzca...

Pero Stravinski y su organización, cómo bien ha dicho él mismo, son humanos. Y los errores parece son inevitables. Porque quien puede que en el Imperio Rebelde esté confabulando en secreto con agentes de la CIA allí desplegados, los cuales también es un misterio total cómo han llegado hasta allí, el Conde Herm, ha sido descubierto por Bouro y éste lo ha confesado todo a los primeros hombres de verde que se ha encontrado, con la capitana Ren Schmidt al frente, quien no sólo informará de esto a Alnus, y de rebote, a Tokio, Paris, Madrid y Santiago. Sino también a Berlín. En otras palabras, que eramos pocos y... eso.

Y es que una vez más, al ocaso de este capítulo, nuevas preguntas surgen. ¿Qué será ahora de la madre de Itami? ¿Recuperará Rory sus recuerdos de un pasado perdido en el espacio y el tiempo? ¿Y la operación de liberación? ¿Seguirán en marcha sus preparativos pese a todo? ¿Y Diabo? ¿Que pasará ahora con él? ¿Será visto de nuevo por su hermana Piña? ¿O antes la CIA... y hablando de Piña, será tan agradable y diplomático cómo esperan que sea el viaje por los países de la coalición de liberación? ¿O alguna sorpresa desagradable puede ocurrir? ¿Y Zorzal? ¿Su locura ya descontrolada irá a más y acabará arrasándolo todo y a todos a su alrededor? Y así se podría seguir. Pero lo que queda claro, es que esta historia, va a más cada día que pasa, y que cómo no, algunas de estas preguntas, irán encontrando, más pronto o más tarde, su merecida respuesta.

 _Y hasta aquí el decimocuarto capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". Lo sé, este capítulo a parte de más largo que nunca, ha sido verdaderamente fuerte. Más que una ración doble de fabada y puede que os haya causado una digestión pesada de buena lectura. Pero cuyo sabor... estoy seguro, os habrá encantado. Esta vez el capítulo ha tenido menos carga sentimental y de amistad entre los personajes, y se ha centrado más en la gran trama de esta historia, y en quienes están involucrados, directa o indirectamente, en ella. Pero sin dejar nunca, un poco de todo. Aunque más capítulos light, o con acción bélica, también los habrá y pronto, palabra. Incluso... de comedia. Lo que que vendrá ahora a continuación... será el viaje oficial por unos días de Piña, acompañada de su padre Molt y la caballero de la rosa... y esposa de Akira Tomita, Bozes, junto a otros acompañantes, por los países de la coalición de liberación. Viaje en el que no sólo se reunirán con los mandatarios de esos países, sino que representantes de las tropas que tienen desplegadas en Alnus (cómo ya le tocó hacer a Itami) deberán comparecer ante sus respectivos parlamentos. A parte claro está (y algunos lo pedís) que Piña y compañía puedan visitar y conocer otras muchas cosas de los países que visitan, cómo si de turistas se tratara. Viaje pero en el que no todo será tan bonito, porque también hay amenazas sobre la propia Piña. Y a parte de esto... el retorno de Lelei, está vez acompañada, a la famosa cueva de Rondel, con Itami y demás chicas... y un grupo de reconocimiento más de apoyo. ¿Quienes serán? Aaahhh, ya lo veréis. Nooo... no debo hacerme el misterioso otra vez, al final siempre acabo igual ( - _ - ). En otras palabras, que el próximo capítulo procuraré que no sea tan espeso cómo este que acabáis de leer... pero que estoy seguro que habréis encontrado muy y muy interesante._

 _Porque dicho todo esto... admito que es un capítulo que me ha costado lo suyo escribirlo. No sé si es porque esta semana ha hecho un calor infernal y si no es de noche o de mañana, me resultaba casi imposible concentrarme. O porque mis amigos o mi pareja, sabiendo que estoy de vacaciones, me han llamado casi a diario para quedar y hacer cosas juntos. Vamos que al final acabo por apagar el ordenador e irme a darme un chapuzón a la playa más cercana o a tomarme una caña bien fría al bar con los amigos. Pero en fin... espero que esta ola de calor pase pronto, porque así no se puede, eh? Decir también que cómo no, el prólogo ha sido de nuevo actualizado. Y para terminar, sólo deciros que seguid atentos porque esto sigue y de que manera. Una vez más y cómo siempre, dejad vuestros reviews al final que yo los responderé al final del capítulo, y en una semana, más y mejor._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Guest": Gracias por tu comentario de corrección ortográfica y de una pregunta tan corta y escueta, pero da igual. Culpa mía. Siempre reviso el texto de arriba a abajo antes de colgarlo, pero soy humano y siempre se me cuela algún que otro error ortográfico. Gracias de todos modos por verlo. Y sobre tu pregunta de si voy a meter a Colombia en el fregado... por una parte, si va a haber tropas colombianas directamente en Alnus... No. Nos las va a haber. Otra cosa distinta... es que a medida que la historia avance, otros países latinoamericanos, para vigilar y saber mejor que hace Chile tras la puerta de Ginza, también intenten meter espías o informadores en Alnus (cómo ha hecho Alemania). Da por seguro que Perú lo hará. Pero Colombia... ya veremos. Esperaré más reviews por si tienes más dudas sobre mi fic._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior V.B.": Por supuesto. Noriko se va a casar con un personaje que en mi opinión se merecía un poquito más de protagonismo en el anime y en el manga, sin ser tan descaradamente un segundón. Pero aquí Noriko ha encontrado por fin la felicidad perdida durante mucho tiempo (que ya le tocaba a la pobre) y ahora si de verdad, empezar de nuevo su vida. Además, incluso antes de casarse... va a haber otra sorpresa con la parejita, eso dalo por hecho. Muchas gracias por tu comentario escueto pero claro, y espero que sigas comentando más._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Chary Meiou": Vaya... no has sabido cómo comenzar tu review y a mi me dejas igual en cómo empezar mi respuesta. Pero cómo dijo Jack el destripador, vamos por partes. Sí, el desarrollo del romance, de los sentimientos de los personajes, se me da por suerte, bastante bien. Y es que para que el personaje sea creíble a mi parecer, el que tenga sentimientos y demuestre ser humano, es importante. Sean soldados, guerreros, elfos, magos o lo que sea... aunque sean personajes ficticios, debes sentirlos cómo propios, y ver que ellos también sienten cómo sentimos las personas de carne y hueso. Puede que esto sea ser demasiado detallado en este aspecto, pero para mi ayuda y mucho a que los personajes del fic el lector se los haga suyos. Y esto también incluye las amistades entre los personajes. Que más... si te quejas por los decibelios de la historia, pido disculpas si esta vez ya te has quedado medio sordo, porque este capítulo ha vuelto al meollo de la trama de esta historia. Sobre lo de que será primero, si el huevo o la gallina... siento decirte que ni una cosa ni la otra: el viaje de Piña y compañía a nuestro mundo, se desarrollará paralelamente a la expedición de Itami, las chicas y otra compañía de reconocimiento que aun debo pensar quien será, mejor dicho, de que país será. Es decir, que la geopolítica de nuestro mundo se mezclará con el misterio de la expedición a la cueva de Rondel... en un viajecito hasta llegar que promete humor de por medio... y también conocimiento sobre la cultura, arte, política, y por supuesto, tecnología y armamento de nuestro mundo a Piña, Bozes y especialmente a su padre, que cómo ya dije, se lo pasará cómo un niño de cinco años en Disneylandia. Sobre lo que dices de Zorzal... sí, no hace falta que diga que es el perfecto cabronías... y que parece obvio que sus constantes derrotas y caída en decadencia, le estén convirtiendo en un monstruo humano... y haciendo un símil cinematográfico, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un Anthony Hopkings en "El Silencio de los corderos", porque va dando signos que lo de asesinar brutalmente a quien le falla, le gusta y mucho. Vamos, que en cualquier episodio, no suelte aquello de "A que huelen los corderos, Tyuule?" Bueno... no hay de que preocuparse sobre esto. Porque la antigua reina conejo tienen a su soldadito japonés que la protegerá con su 9mm si hace falta. Y sobre lo del final... bueno... que esperabas? Prometí un final acojonante y os lo dí. Porque Graham Morris jamás murió, simplemente le sometieron a un "protocolo" extraño de la CIA y le abandonaron en Nueva York... donde parece que recuperó la memoria y regresó a Japón para vengarse de sus antiguos jefes, trabajando ahora para los japoneses. Pero esta por ver si esa memoria la recuperó el solo... o alguien lo hizo. Pero eso... ya veremos. Y finalmente, lo del viaje de Piña por nuestro mundo... ya he dicho mucho al respecto, pero un dato solamente, cómo un concurso de cultura general: en la parte europea de su viaje, no los recibirán en los palacios presidenciales ni mucho menos. Especialmente en Francia, Piña y compañía serán recibidos en una de las construcciones y sus jardines más espectaculares y grandiosas del siglo XVII. Ya adivinarás cual si quieres, en tu review de este capítulo. Ah, y sobre lo que me propones de que Piña sea entrevistada para una gran cadena de televisión, obviamente, me corre la idea de que la NHK, pero también en la TVN, en TVE y en FRANCE24, la entrevisten. Pero creo que será mejor que lo haga otra cadena para todo el mundo. Si quieres aportarme ideas... soy todo oídos, porque efectivamente, serviría y mucho para que el mundo vea cuales son sus intenciones, y cómo es ella misma en público pero también en privado: que el mundo vea que ella no es en absoluto el malo de la película sino todo lo contrario. Nada más, que ya me enrollo demasiado. Muchas gracias, de verdad, por tu review, que aun no te las había dado, y espero ansioso el review siguiente._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Mercy Medical Angel": Muchas gracias de verdad por tu comentario. Así da gusto y todo, jajaja. Cómo contigo mantengo muchas veces el contacto por correo personal, seré más corto en mi respuesta. Sí, Tyuule por fin se ha declarado a Furuta Hitoshi, continuando con lo que no se pudo ver al final del anime y justo empieza a entreverse algo en el manga. Así que he tirado recto y en un momento de miedo y desesperación de ella, él ha aprovechado para soltarlo de una vez. Porque si uno quiere y el otro también... por qué esperar? Y Sobre lo de la operación de liberación... aun quedar unos cuantos capítulos (unos 4 o 5, no muchos), pero prometo, y además solemnemente y a mano alzada si hace falta cómo ante un tribunal, que no será épica: será ABSOLUTAMENTE MEMORABLE. Eso lo garantizo aquí y ahora. Decir que cómo no, me alegro y mucho de que mi fic te esté gustando tanto y sigue enganchada a él, porque la cosa irá a más y mejor a medida que la cosa avance._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Muchísimas gracias en serio, por tu último review, que sí, ya me he dado cuenta que es un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero no pasa nada. Como decimos en Cataluña, "Qui dia pasa, any empeny." (Quien día pasa, año empuja). Muy contento que el anterior capítulo también te gustara y sí, me pasé un pelín con las partes románticas, pero es que cuando me inspiro... me inspiro. Que quieres que le haga. Dicen que es precisamente ahora en verano (aquí en España) cuando muchas parejas rompen o se divorcian. Pero a mi, me está pasando al contrario, mira. Y el anterior capítulo, pues fue el reflejo. Y sí, procuro desarrollarme todas las facetas, aspectos, lugares, y reacciones e incluso expresiones que los personajes tienen a lo largo que avanza la historia. Porque el describirlos bien es importante no sólo para que la historia en si sea buena y enganche. Sino también para que sea creíble y el lector se identifique con ellos: que sienta incluso que sean cómo de la familia. Ah, y lo que me comentas de lugares, leyendas y culturas... esto ya es más bien por formación profesional. Soy historiador, y por tanto, además de hechos y personajes, también sé un poco de geografía, civilizaciones, culturas, etc. Lo que sería también antropología o antropología cultural (historia de las culturas y las civilizaciones). Ya que si fuera militar profesional, seguramente las partes de armas y combates estarían aun mucho más desarrolladas, pero aunque no lo soy, procuro defenderme en eso también, porque también algo sé de tecnología bélica. Nada más. Obviamente, esperaré el review de este capítulo para leerlo y después respondértelo con mucho gusto, cómo siempre._

 _P.D. Contestando a los dos sucesivos reviews de "SPARK": Podría darte una respuesta normal, pero... macho... no lo haré. Porque si te soy sincero... tu primer review me ha llegado al corazón, de verdad. Me has hecho caer la lagrimilla y todo, jajaja. No, bromas a parte, muchas gracias por tan agradecido comentario y de que mi fic te esté gustando tanto. Simplemente, te digo que procuro currármelo lo mejor que puedo, y que si esto lo ha de leer más gente a parte de mi, hay que darle calidad al lector y no cualquier cosa. Ya sé que no me pagan nada por ello y que esto es un hobby más de otros tantos que tengo, pero las cosas hay que hacerlas bien, sea lo que sea. No voy a decir que mi fic roza la perfección, suena demasiado pretencioso, pero casi casi... puede que sí, que caray. Y pasando a responderte a tu segundo review... es algo que coincido plenamente contigo y que ya tenía por supuesto, en mente. Que Piña y sus acompañantes, en su parada por Santiago, París y Madrid, visiten algunos sitios muy turísticos de dichos lugares (con los consecuentes problemas de seguridad, también es verdad) y especialmente, los grandes museos (El Prado, El Louvre, Museo de Arte Precolombino de Santiago, entre otros), y otros lugares de las capitales de la Coalición de Liberación. Es una idea muy importante la que me mencionas de que Piña, Molt y Bozes, conociesen la historia de las civilizaciones grecoromanas, y anteriores, cómo Egipto y Mesopotamia, para que vieran los inicios de la civilización en nuestro mundo... y lo larga que es su historia en comparación a la suya, así cómo las diferentes religiones existentes. Es una idea que me apunto porque considero que sí, que deben saberlo. Y sobre lo que mencionas de los Juegos Olímpicos... sí, sería una idea estupenda. Aunque por ahora parece que no podrá ser, a no ser que los juegos sean de invierno (de momento, la historia transcurre a finales de enero). Pero si que será interesante que la emperatriz y su séquito conozcan de esta para ellos extraña competición deportiva en que todas las naciones del mundo compiten entre si en paz y no con la guerra, y en donde es más importante participar que ganar (o eso dicen, a la hora de la verdad, lo importante es ganar o conseguir una medalla.) Es algo que a corto y medio plazo, no puedo meter en la historia, pero que bastante más adelante, puede que sí. Porque sería interesante ver en la historia, en un futuro, al Imperio de Piña competir en unos futuros juegos olímpicos de verano (quizás... los de Tokio 2020?) con su propio equipo olímpico de atletas, cómo una nación más del mundo. Porque precisamente esta será una de las claves ya al final de la historia, y de que la trama más chunga y oscura haya pasado: el que Piña defienda ante la ONU su derecho a ser un país soberano e independiente más cómo el resto de países de nuestro planeta, y por lo tanto, dejen de considerar su mundo cómo una mera mina gigante o una gigantesca plataforma extractora de petróleo, sino un país más, que además, quiere modernizarse en el buen sentido. Nada más, que ya me enrollo demasiado. Probablemente no vuelvas a comentar en mucho tiempo, pero si vuelvo a leer un review además tan bueno cómo el tuyo, te lo contestaré con mucho gusto, palabra de honor._


	16. Visita indeseada

**Capítulo 15. Visita indeseada.**

 _ **30 DE ENERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Cancillería Federal o _Bundeskanzleramt_. Berlín, Alemania. 9:00 AM hora local**

Ha estado esperando el último parte de su espía infiltrada en la Región Especial de Japón durante días y días. Para él, todo un General del Bundeswehr, cuya familia de origen prusiano es de tradición militar desde mucho antes de la unificación del II Reich en 1871, los retrasos y las inpuntualidades son inaceptables. Pero en cuando lo ha leído... ha entendido el por qué y su desconcierto es igual que quien le ha transmitido el parte: la capitana Ren Schmidt. Ha salido inmediatamente del cuartel del MAD y al chófer del coche oficial negro _BMW Serie 7_ le ha ordenado que vaya lo más rápido que el tráfico berlinés le permita.

En cuando ha llegado a su destino: la Cancillería Federal, ha emprendido andando deprisa, casi corriendo, camino directamente hacia el despacho del jefe del poder ejecutivo alemán. Porque él, el General Hains Gatenau, lo que tiene en sus manos es algo que el Canciller Frederick Von Kleihart debe conocer enseguida. Y es que aunque no tenga nada que ver con lo "suyo" en la Región Especial... puede ser y es de hecho, algo serio. Algo muy serio.

En cuando dos de los guardaespaldas abren la puerta para que el grande y fuerte General de cabello y barba pelirrojas entre...

"¡Herr Canciller!" le llama el General alemán embutido en su uniforme gris con boina roja en la cabeza, entrando andando a toda prisa en el despacho del Canciller, que se le queda mirando serio pero un tanto desconcertado. El General, plantándose ante el Canciller y saludando rápidamente a su comandante en Jefe con un rápido y preciso golpe de talón...

"Herr Canciller... el informe de la capitana Schmidt." dice visiblemente serio e incluso tenso, entregando la carpeta al Canciller Kleihart, que empezando a leer el documento en cuestión... sus ojos se quedan cómo platos y su cara casi pálida. Lo que está leyendo, sin duda no le está gustando nada.

"Dios... mio." exclama aun serio pero sin poder ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que acaba de leer, cuando dejando la carpeta sobre su mesa, mira serio pero con cara sorprendida al General, diciendo "¿Usted se cree lo que pone aquí, General?" y el General le responde enseguida "Entiendo que le cueste aceptarlo y creérselo, señor Canciller. Pero me fío plenamente de la capitana Schmidt. Es una de nuestras mejores agentes y le puedo asegurar que si lo dice con tanta convicción, es que tiene que ser cierto a la fuerza." dice muy seriamente el corpulento General alemán, mientras el Canciller, echando un hondo y largo suspiro de preocupación con los ojos cerrados, los abre, y con mirada sería pero preocupada, mirando al frente, dice...

"Esto lo cambia todo. O puede que lo deje todo igual, no lo sé. Pero ciertamente... no me esperaba esto de él. … De Dyrrell." pero le corta enseguida el General Gatenau "Se equivoca, señor Canciller. El Presidente estadounidense no tiene nada que ver en esto. La CIA por si sola es quien lo lleva adelante. O eso piensan en la Coalición de Liberación." dice todo serio Gatenau, quedándose Kleihart extrañado "¿? ¿Cómo sabe usted eso, General? De donde ha obtenido esa información".

"De un contacto del BND, señor Canciller" le responde el General alemán y comandante del MAD, explicando "La PSIA en Japón detuvo a un agente de la CIA en su país que pretendía llevar a cabo un muy extraño crimen. … Asesinar a la madre del capitán Youji Itami." y el Canciller, se queda aun más extrañado, espetando "¿De un capitán de las JSDF? Por Dios, para que?" dice sin entender nada, y el General le responde "No lo saben. Pero si lo que nuestra informadora dice haber descubierto en la Región Especial de Japón es cierto... puede que sea algo verdaderamente desconcertante. Más sabiendo lo que la capitana ha descubierto en la región especial. Aunque aun debe confirmarlo." acaba explicando todo serio el General, y el Canciller, levantándose y mirando por el gran ventanal, todo serio, hacia la gran plaza berlinesa de Königsplatz, suelta...

"Más vale que rece para que haya sido todo una confusión de su capitana, General. Porque si se confirma que la CIA tiene hombres en un mundo en el que teóricamente no tiene acceso... solamente quiere decir una cosa." dice muy seriamente el mandatario alemán, girándose hacia el General y... "Algo que puede suponer un altibajo en el operativo de la Coalición de Liberación... y en lo nuestro... también." acaba diciendo endureciendo la mirada.

"Entiendo, señor. Cuales son sus instrucciones." pregunta seco cómo él sólo el militar alemán, y su mandatario le responde con contundencia "No hay instrucciones, General. No podemos hacer nada."

"Pero... señor." exclama sin poder ocultar su sorpresa en su cara el General Gatenau, respondiendo el Canciller Kleihart sin abandonar un ápice su contundencia "No podemos permitirnos de rebelar nuestra posición ante el resto del mundo. Y especialmente... ante los franceses y los españoles. Si de rebote se enteran de lo nuestro... la Unión Europea entraría en una nueva crisis de las muchas que tiene y de esta puede que ya no se salvase. ¿Entiende... General?" le advierte muy en serio al militar, que con cierto enfado, replica "No, no lo entiendo, señor Canciller. Mi deber es cumplir órdenes. Pero por encima de todo... está la honorabilidad en mis acciones. Y no hacer nada ante esto..." exclama ya sin poder ocultar su desconcierto el General, pero el Canciller...

"¡Olvídelo... General. … Limítase a informarme de los nuevos mensajes de la capitana Schmidt. Pero yo y mi gobierno no rebelaremos nada de lo que sabemos y así seguirá siendo. Nadie... debe... saberlo. ¿Está claro?" le advierte muy seriamente el Canciller al General, que tragándose su orgullo y disciplina prusianas, da un golpe de talón, saluda y responde "¡Sí, Herr Canciller!" y sale del despacho aceptando con desagrado las órdenes recibidas sin más. Una vez Kleihart está solo, todo pensativo y dándole vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza, toma una decisión. Coge el teléfono en su mesa y...

" … Soy yo. Avisen a mi hombre en la Región Especial. Ha habido un imprevisto de última hora. Tengo nuevas órdenes. … Liquídenlo. Y si la capitana Ren Schmidt se interpone... a ella también. No debe haber testigos. ¿Está claro? … Bien. Encárguese que mi hombre se de por enterado y que actúe en consecuencia a mis órdenes directas. No me llamen a no sea que la misión ha sido cumplida con éxito." dice muy serio y terminando por colgar el teléfono.

El Canciller de Alemania Frederick Von Kleihart parece que tiene algo muy serio que esconder. Aunque en este caso, lo que tiene que evitar destapar a toda costa, es algo que cualquier político en cualquier parte del mundo, no le gusta en absoluto: que la verdad salga a la luz y le manche directamente. No parece que sea un escándalo de corrupción o... puede que sí? Sino de política. De juego sucio contra países supuestamente aliados y amigos. Pero esto confirma que en política no existen amigos: sólo intereses. Y estos intereses, para él, Frederick, deben evitarse a toda costa que salgan a la luz. Y si hay que matar no sólo al agente del BND que permanece en la fortaleza de Kylistia cómo prisionero... sino también a la capitana Ren Schmidt que debe rescatarle en secreto, para que no hablen ni digan nada a nadie... está dispuesto a llegar a tales extremos. Claro que el Canciller ignora que Ren es alguien a quien le resultará prácticamente imposible acabar con ella y que el agente del BND, Karl Brugenau... esconde un secreto que nadie se imagina. ¿Qué debe ser? Ren en persona lo descubrirá... y será algo desconcertante. Muy desconcertante.

 _ **UN DÍA ANTES. 29 DE ENERO**_

 **Base Aérea de las JASDF de Iruma. Sayama, Saitama, Japón. 9:00 AM hora local**

Ha sido una experiencia para él memorable. Indescriptible. Sin comparación a pesar de que fue todo un emperador del mayor reino de Falmart. Ya ha estado antes en Base Alnus. Ya ha visto los vehículos, las aeronaves, la medicina, muchas cosas... pero sólo una minúscula parte de lo que su hija ya le ha advertido que verá en cuando traviesen la puerta. Y lo que ha visto... ha superado con creces lo que se haya imaginado.

Una ciudad tan inmensa que es incapaz de hacerse una idea de donde empieza y donde acaba. Con una densidad de población tal que en cuanto le han dicho la cifra de habitantes, casi se desmaya de la impresión... porque sólo en la capital de Japón viven más personas que en todo su reino! Y que Japón sobrepasa de largo los 125 millones de habitantes. Eso ha sido ya para él cómo un jarro de agua fría, una bofetada y una patada en la entrepierna, todo a la vez. Porque saber que quiso enfrentarse tiempo atrás a una nación de nuestro mundo con semejante masa humana, hubiera supuesto un verdadero suicidio. Claro que luego le matizan que el "ejército" de Japón, sólo cuenta con alrededor de 150.000 hombres... y mujeres. Algo que él, el Regente y flamante consejero de exteriores de la Emperatriz Piña Co Lada... y padre de ella, Molt Sol Augustus, le cuesta de entender y mucho de que las mujeres puedan participar en las mismas unidades de combate que los hombres cómo si nada. Pero obviamente... lo que más le descoloca, es el adelanto... de siglos, que existe al otro lado de la puerta. Desde el coche oficial negroen el que le llevan junto a su hija y la caballero de la Rosa Bozes Tomita, observa atónito las vistas que van transcurriendo ante sus ojos mientras circulan por una autopista tokiota elevada: edificios y más edificios de hormigón y acero, con ventanales de cristales que parecen espejos, los cuales parecen no acabarse nunca. Unas torres tan altas que rozan el cielo... y algunas especialmente, cómo la Tokyo Skytree, los rascacielos de Shinjuku o la Torre de Tokyo, que a lo lejos, le dejan atónito. Por no mencionar la cantidad de medios de transporte desconocidos que en la capital de Japón llamada Tokio todo el mundo parece usar y conocer... y poseer. Cuando le explican que los "carros de hierro" pueden ser comprados por la mayoría de la gente, aunque en Tokio cueste una fortuna el tener una plaza de garaje, es algo que no le entra en la cabeza. ¿Tan rico es el pueblo llano en este país? Y si es así... cómo serán los ricos y poderosos de verdad? Piensa Molt Sol Augustus con una cara de sorpresa y una boca abierta por la que le pueden entrar mas que moscas, enjambres de abejas.

Pero su paso por Tokio es sólo eso: están de paso. Porque este viaje es para visitar los países de la coalición de Liberación: Chile, Francia y España, por este orden. Y para hacerlo... deben coger uno de los famosos "pájaros de hierro" cómo los que ha visto en la base aérea de Alnus. Pero unos... mucho más grandes que ni se imaginan. Porque a donde les están llevando es a una base aérea japonesa en la vecina prefectura de Saitama. Y porque además... no van solos en este viaje. Y es que alguien más les acompaña en esta comitiva. Comitiva que en un momento dado, por fin llegan a la susodicha base aérea tras un trayecto que no ha sido corto ni mucho menos. Los hasta cuatro coches oficiales negros con lunas tintadas, ya parados en medio de las pistas de la base aérea, abren sus puertas y sus ocupantes se bajan de ellos.

De los dos primeros, sendos _Nissan Fuga_ , se bajan los hasta ocho militares en los uniformes de servicio de sus respectivos países y unidades. El teniente Phillipe Gabrion y el capitán Bastien Clément por parte de Francia; los comandantes Raúl Guzmán y Juanjo Menéndez por parte de España; y el comandante Maximiliano Rivera y la sargento primero Antonnella Gracia por parte de Chile. Pero también... los "tenientes Akira": Tomita y Kamikoda de las JGSDF y JASDF respectivamente. ¿Para que vienen representantes de Japón?

Del tercer vehículo, un _Honda Legend Hybrid_ , se bajan tres de los que viajarán cómo representantes del mundo tras la puerta en nuestro mundo: la elfa oscura Yao Ha Dushi; la chica-gato multiempleada de Alnus, Meia... acompañada de quien ya es su pareja a todas luces, el hombre lobo conocido simplemente cómo "Lobo" y de alguien que se moría de ganas de visitar nuestro mundo y que puede que la líe parda: el mago y antiguo maestro de Lelei, Kato El Altestan. Éste último vestido con su túnica blanca propia de mago... pero los otros tres con ropa normal y corriente de nuestro mundo. Lobo, que con una camiseta de manga corta estampada en inglés con un "Keep Calm and don't be afraid the wolf" y pantalón corto, a pesar de ser pleno invierno; Meia en pantalón tejano acampanado y colorida camisa estampada a cuadros con un abrigo largo encima... y Yao, con un traje típico de ejecutiva negro con falda no demasiado larga blanca de cuello abierto... que resalta y de que manera su figura muy esbelta y bien proporcionada. Cosa que a un viejo verde cómo Kato, le alegra la vista y de que manera.

Y finalmente, del más grande y lujoso _Toyota Crown Majesta,_ la emperatriz Piña, Bozes y Molt Sol Augustus, estos sí vestidos con sus túnicas al estilo romano, aunque Piña particularmente está muy atractiva porque se ha puesto sus mejores galas para la ocasión y Bozes ya muestra su barriga de embarazada bajo sus ropajes. Pero al haberse bajado todos de los vehículos, todos los del otro lado de la puerta, se quedan boquiabiertos ante lo que tienen delante. El "pájaro de hierro" con el que van viajar a la otra punta de mundo.

"P... po...por... por todos los Dioses... es... es gigantesco. ¿Esto es..." exclama Molt absolutamente impresionado ante esa cosa tan grande con alas que tienen delante, diciéndole su hija Piña "No... no temas, padre. Si Itami me ha dicho que es seguro meterse en uno de estos monstruos con alas, es que debe de serlo." exclama Piña haciéndose la valiente... pero también muy nerviosa por dentro. Bozes, agarrándose al brazo de su marido, exclama "Me da miedo, Akira. ¿Cómo es posible que esta cosa pueda volar por el aire tan rápido?" dice la caballero de la rosa de peinado imposible rubio arrimada al brazo de Tomita, que sonriendo con cara de circunstancias y sonrojada, le responde "No temas, Bozes. No pasará nada. El avión es el medio de transporte más seguro. Bueno... eso dicen" dice rascándose la sien con cara sarcástica.

"¡Me da miedo, nya! ¡No te separes de mi, Lobo!" exclama Meia agarrándose también al brazo de su chico, que simplemente se sonroja sin saber que decir, exclamando Kato "Aigh... quien pudiera ser joven otra vez para poder volver a arrimar la cebolleta a una chica joven, jijiji" dice riendo tontamente con cara de pervertido, cuando Yao le suelta con aura muy perturbadora y cara de mala leche "Nada de eso, maestro Altestan. Lelei me ha advertido muy seriamente de que no le quite el ojo de encima, porque tiene la mano muy suelta. Y se lo advierto. Cómo me toque a mi o a Meia se va a ganar una buena. ¿Está claro?" le advierte con muy mala cara la muy atractiva elfa oscura al viejo mago, que con estúpida mala cara, replica...

"Tse. Las chicas de hoy en día no valoráis la diversión. Ojalá fuerais un poco más sueltas. Sobre todo con un pobre viejo cómo yo. Y si no lo consigo contigo... lo haré con la chileeena. Jijiji" dice mirando al trasero de Antonella bajo la falda de su uniforme de servicio del Ejército de Chile, con cara de pervertido, y le suelta enseguida Yao con estúpida mala cara "Tú inténtalo si te atreves, Kato. Pero la he visto luchar y es muy buena. Y mucho más peligrosa de lo que aparenta. Si no quieres acabar en un ataúd antes de tiempo por tocarle el culo, ni se te ocurra. Te estaré vigilando, entendido? Ni siquiera deberían haberte dejado venir."

"Mmmm... así que un siete cuatro siete cuatrocientos, eh? Un poco demasiado grande para tan poca gente, no?" dice rascándose la cabeza y cara sarcástica el capitán Bastien Clément, y le replica su colega español, el comandante Menéndez "Puede. Pero un Jumbo cómo este con los depósitos llenos podrá ir directamente de Tokio a Santiago de Chile sin repostar ni parar. Es una opción correcta si hay que llegar allí en menos de 20 horas." dice serio el comandante de la Armada española y Kamikoda, con tonta mala cara, espeta "Puagh. Por lo menos podrían habernos prestado uno de los dos "Air Force One" que utiliza el Primer Ministro. ¿Por qué nos hacen ir en un avión comercial alquilado?"

"¡JA! Te jodes y bailas, comandante. Si meten a la emperatriz Piña en el avión presidencial de Japón, sería perjudicial ante según que países del mundo. ¿Entiendes o no?" espeta el comandante Raúl. Tomita dice entonces "Será un viaje largo y encima... con peligros ocultos. Espero que volvamos a casa de una pieza." dice Tomita con una mueca, pero preocupado por lo que pueda pasar. Cuando por fin, la tripulación del avión les da el permiso para subir a bordo. Y particularmente Piña, haciéndose la dura y tragando saliva, es la primera en subir por la escalerilla a bordo del Jumbo de ANA alquilado. Igualmente, se impresionan Piña y sus acompañantes de lo espacioso que es el avión por dentro y lo de plazas que tiene. Pero el grupo se posiciona en el piso superior, en las plazas de primera clase. Hasta que Bozes, mirando seria a Tomita, y haciendo ambos que sí con la cabeza...

"Majestad... que le parece si le enseño la cabina de los pilotos? Seguro que siente curiosidad por ver cómo se maneja una máquina tan grande." dice todo amable Tomita a Molt, que cómo no, acepta con mucha ilusión, exclamando "¡Ooohhh! ¿De verdad puedo verlo? ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Deben de ser grandes magos para poder hacer volar una cosa tan grande por el aire!" sumándose Kato "Yo también quiero verlo" y Lobo, que exclama "Emmm... yo también... puedo, Meia?" pregunta el hombre-lobo todo tímido a Meia, quien se le coge al brazo sonrojada y haciéndose la asustada "Aaayyy no, nya! ¡Que estoy asustada! ¡Quédate conmigo, nya!" exclama la chica-gato y Lobo no tiene más remedio que quedarse con Meia un tanto fastidiado... pero acaba sonriéndole a ella sonrojado. Cuando Tomita se ha llevado a Molt, Piña y Bozes, a solas en sendos asientos...

"Majestad... hasta cuanto piensa ocultárselo a su padre? Le ha dicho que yo y vos vinimos a Japón un día antes que él para poder comprar cosas para el viaje, pero en realidad... fue a ver a su hermano Diabo a una mazmorra, no es cierto? ¿De que habló con él?" pregunta toda seria Bozes y Piña, echando un suspiro de preocupación con los ojos cerrados, los abre y seria y preocupada, responde "Nunca me habría imaginado verle así. No entiendo aun que le han hecho. Es cómo si mi familia estuviese maldita. Mi madre murió siendo una niña. Mi padre pudo haber muerto envenenado. Y mis dos hermanos... convertidos en verdaderos diablos humanos. En seres de una maldad... aaaggghhh... por qué tiene que ser así. Por qué." dice Piña entristecida pero apretando los puños de rabia e impotencia.

"Majestad, no os alteréis, por favor. Lo que debemos preguntarnos... es si es cierto lo que dicen nuestros aliados. … Que Diabo era un espía... y asesino para un país de este mundo y que ha asesinado a varias personas. Y que... pretendía..." dice Bozes con cierto desconcierto, porque haber sabido esto, ha sido demasiado para ella, al igual que para Piña, que exclama con la mirada endurecida "Lo sé... Bozes. Lo sé. Más me pregunto aun que le han hecho y quien. Y sobre todo... por qué quería matar a la madre de Itami." y echándose la mano a la cara, suspirando de preocupación, espeta "Aaaaggghhh... no sé si seré capaz de mirarle a la cara la próxima vez que le vea."

"¿A Itami, majestad?" le pregunta Bozes aun descolocada, y le replica Piña toda seria "Tenía órdenes de matarla. Y lo peor es que me ha dicho que si se lo volviesen a ordenar... lo haría otra vez. Y esa mirada... helaba la sangre. No parecía de una persona. Por qué me ha tenido que pasar esto... con mis propios hermanos. Por qué se han vuelto así." acaba diciendo bajando la cabeza entristecida, pero Bozes, le pone una mano en el hombro y sonriéndole tímidamente, le responde "Majestad... quizás sonará vacío que le diga esto. Pero... olvídese ahora de eso. Vamos a emprender un viaje muy importante para el futuro del Imperio... y de vos cómo emperatriz. Ahora debe concentrarse en ello." le advierte seriamente Bozes, pero con intención de animar a su reina, hasta que Piña, echando un largo suspiro de alivio, hace una mueca y suelta "De acuerdo. Lo que tú digas, Bozes. Te haré caso. Pero por lo que sabemos... aun tardaremos horas en llegar a Santiago... de Chile."

Mientras, tras ellos, en otros asientos, los militares de la coalición, también tienen cosas de que hablar entre ellos.

"¿Cuando llegará el capitán Itami y sus chicas a esa cueva de Rondel? Partieron para allá hace dos días." pregunta incisivo el comandante Kamikoda, y salta Raúl "Menuda suerte tiene el cabrón, eh? Hiendo en el mismo coche con esas tres preciosidades. Y sobre todo... con Xavier y sus hombres de escolta, jajaja." dice riendo altisonante el comandante de artillería español, diciendo enseguida Menéndez "Eh, comandante, no se pase. El capitán Itami no les ha puesto un dedo encima a esas chicas, que lo sepa. A ver que harías tú." acaba diciendo en broma, pero Raúl responde enseguida "¡Vagh, no me toques los cojones, Juanjo! ¡Que estoy casado!" espetando el comandante español con mala cara pero sonrojada, cuando exclama Antonella... con voz seductora "Mmmm... así que está casado, comandante? Que lástima. Es usted un magnífico ejemplar de macho ibérico" acaba diciendo la atractiva cabo chilena entre seductora y bromeando, espetando Gabrion...

"Jajajaja, oye, Antonella... pero tú sabes que quiere decir eso de macho ibérico? Jajaja" dice riendo sin tomárselo en serio el atractivo teniente francés, diciéndole su colega de la aviación naval francesa, Clément "Agh, déjala, hombre. Ya tendrá tiempo de saberlo por ella misma cuando lleguemos a España. Estábamos hablando... de la famosa expedición de Itami y los demás a esa misteriosa cueva de Rondel donde encontraron esos objetos. Quien sabe. A lo mejor encuentran un A-4 Skyhawk, un F-105 Thundership o un... F-4 Phantom. ¿Eh, Kamikoda? Jajaja" exclama riendo, cómo soltando una puya inocente al teniente de aviación japonés, que exclama tomándoselo mal "¡Eh! ¡Ya está bien, no!? ¡Nuestros Phantom son viejos, pero no tanto!" cuando le responde Tomita...

"Pero sabes muy bien que los Phantom de la JASDF serán retirados muy pronto. En cuando los nuevos F-35J entren en servicio, todos los F-4 serán retirados. Y entonces tú y Kurihama..." acaba diciendo Tomita cómo advirtiéndole a su colega de aviación, respondiendo Kamikoda con estúpida mala cara de depresión "Mmmm... gracias por "recordármelo", teniente" consiguiendo que Tomita se eche a reír con estúpida cara de circunstancias.

"De seguro que esta vez encontrarán muchas más cosas en esa cueva. Y me hubiese encantado acompañarlas. Pero la General Jiuphre ha insistido en que debía venir con vosotros porque me reclaman para una comparecencia ante la Asamblea Nacional francesa cuando nos toque parar en Francia. Pero de todas maneras..." dice intrigado el teniente Gabrion, soltando "lo que ya encontró Lelei entonces... fue realmente extraño." y le corta enseguida Raúl, exclamando "¡Sí ya se sabe, coño! Esos yanquis metementodo se meten hasta en las cloacas con tal de tener al resto del mundo bajo su control. Incluso la otra noche cuando fui a hacer una meada, me pareció ver un tipo de negro con un micrófono en la mano dentro de la taza de váter, JAJAJAJA!" exclama riendo altisonante de su propia broma de mal gusto, y sus colegas militares se le quedan mirando con estúpida mala cara, cómo diciendo _esa broma da asco, estúpido_.

"Bueno... sea cómo sea... no lo sabremos hasta que regresen con nuevas pruebas. Sólo esperemos que no les pase nada malo a Itami, a las chicas... y sobre todo a Rory..." dice Tomita preocupado, preguntando enseguida Antonella "¿Mh? ¿Pasa algo con Rory? Aigh... debería haber venido con nosotros. Estoy segura que le haría tanta ilusión cómo a mi poder visitar París." acaba diciendo toda ñoña, con los ojos iluminados cómo un gatito y a los demás se les cae una gota con cara de ridículo, cuando a un lado de ellos, la elfa oscura, Yao...

"Eso es lo que de verdad me preocupa. Rory. Y a vosotros también debería preocuparos. Si resulta que la apóstol de Emroy tiene un pasado distinto al que nos han contado hasta ahora... puede ser una catástrofe para mi mundo." dice toda seria, dejando a los militares igualmente serios... y a Lobo y Meia mirándose curiosos sin entender de que va la cosa.

Mientras, en la cabina del piloto...

"Aquí no hay magia ninguna, majestad. Sólo ordenadores, mandos, palancas, más ordenadores, y mucho café para mantenerse despierto durante las largas travesías intercontinentales." le explica el piloto y comandante del avión, un señor maduro de 50 años calvo pero en buena forma física, vestido con el típico uniforme de piloto de aerolínea, respondiendo enseguida Molt, maravillado "Por todos los dioses. ¿Entonces este monstruo puede ser dominado por humanos con unas simples palancas? ¿Cómo si fuese el arnés de un caballo? Es admirable." cuando por la radio de la cabina, llaman...

" _ANA cero cero nueve, aquí torre de control Iruma. Permiso para despegar por pista dos. Repito. Permiso para despegar por pista dos. Buen viaje, ANA cero cero nueve._ " y el comandante responde inmediatamente por sus cascos "Torre control Iruma, recibido. Nos disponemos a despegar. Corto. Majestad, usted quédese si quiere. Pero el "mago" que vuelva y se sienta en su sitio. Póngase el cinturón de seguridad y no se mueva. Vamos a despegar." dice el comandante y piloto del 747, pasando a hablar otra vez para los pasajeros por sus cascos, un tanto sarcástico "Buenos días, mis ilustres pasajeros. Les habla el comandante. Les informo que nos disponemos a despegar. Abróchense los cinturones y mantengan sus asientos en posición vertical. Una vez despeguemos y alcancemos altitud y velocidad de crucero de 10000 metros y 900 kilómetros por hora, llegaremos a Santiago de Chile en aproximadamente 19 horas y 40 minutos, si todo marcha según lo previsto. En mi nombre y el de toda la tripulación de este vuelo, les deseo un buen viaje. Gracias."

Y así... haciendo sentar a Molt en un asiento de la cabina y regresando Kato a su puesto, los pilotos del enorme 747 hacen deslizar el gran avión de pasajeros hacia la pista dos de la base aérea para grandes aviones de transporte de las JASDF, situándose en su extremo. Acelerando al máximo sus cuatro motores, el avión va aumentando su velocidad... y sus ocupantes del otro lado de la puerta, se asustan y se emocionan a partes iguales al ver y sentir que una cosa tan grande al final acaba despegando... y volando por el aire, cogiendo además, una altura para ellos increíble. Piña y todo su séquito... ya están de camino hacia Santiago de Chile.

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Castillo Real, Capital del Reino de Elbe. 12:00 PM hora local**

A lo largo del último año, ha permanecido tan tranquilo y al margen de los grandes acontecimientos que han tenido lugar en el Imperio. Porque para él, el Imperio es otro país que aunque aliado más bien a la fuerza, es otro país distinto al suyo. Donde además, él, cómo reza la famosa ranchera mexicana, puede decir lo de "pero sigo siendo el rey". Porque eso es lo que es él ahí, en el reino de Elbe: el Rey Duran. Un Rey que vio, escuchó y sintió en primera persona el poder del armamento de nuestro mundo cuando formó parte en los constantes ataques frontales para recuperar Alnus para el Imperio ya en manos entonces de las JSDF. Cada vez que lo recuerda, se toca su brazo y pierna ortopédicas, por las cuales tiene que ir de vez en cuando a Alnus precisamente para que se lo revisen. Pero en sus viajes de vez en cuando a Alnus, no sólo se pasa por el doctor. También por los comercios de la que ya es toda una ciudad paralela a la gran base militar, comprando cosas que le interesan y mucho de nuestro mundo. Especialmente... libros de historia. Porque es algo que le fascina el querer saber de nuestro mundo... y lo está sabiendo y entendiendo... que él no es el único que ha sufrido el terror de nuestras armas. Que cómo él, en nuestro mundo... ha habido millones y millones de personas tan sólo en el último siglo.

Justo cuando es mediodía sobre la pequeña y de aspecto completamente medieval capital de Elbe, un ruido característico le llama la atención... pero sonríe confiado porque ya conoce ese ruido, aunque lo nota... distinto. Cuando abriéndose el portal de su estancia del castillo que preside la pequeña ciudad...

"¡Majestad! ¡Majestad Duran!" exclama el jefe de la guardia del castillo, y Duran, tan tranquilo, pone la guía entre las páginas del libro que está leyendo, lo cierra, y levantándose de la silla, responde de espaldas "Ya lo he oído. Tenemos visita. Y una visita muy importante." se gira mirando con una mueca confiada en la cara el viejo monarca de profusa y espesa barba blanca.

"¡Majestad! ¡Los hombres de verde! ¡Pero no parece que sean de Japón! ¡Su pájaro de hierro sin alas tiene una forma distinta. Y su escudo... no lo había visto nunca." exclama aun sorprendido el jefe de los guardias de palacio, cuando Duran, acercándose a él, le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice "Cierra esa bocaza, que te van a entrar moscas. Vamos, ven conmigo." y ambos, bajan por las escaleras de caracol de uno de los minaretes o torres de vigilancia del castillo hasta bajar en el suelo. Y efectivamente, ante el castillo en una pequeña llanura frente a un rio que pasa al lado mismo del principal edificio de la pequeña ciudad medieval, un helicóptero _Aerospatiale SA-341 Gazelle_ de la Armée de Terre, con su característico zumbido ensordecedor muy distinto al de los UH-1J de las JGSDF, aterriza en el suelo. En cuando las aspas del aparato francés se van deteniendo y mientras los dos pilotos permanecen dentro, de las puertas traseras se bajan dos hombres: uno alto y corpulento, rubio, con gafas de sol ray ban aviator con lentes de espejo y otro más bajo pero igualmente fuerte y corpulento, con cabello rapado muy oscuro, ojos marrones de mirada endurecida y cara de pocos amigos... pero buena persona en el fondo. Son el coronel Illion Flaviant de las fuerzas aerotransportadas francesas de Alnus y el coronel Gabriel Agustín del batallón acorazado o de tanques Leopard I chilenos asentados en Alnus.

Ambos militares traviesan un pequeño puente de piedra sobre el rio... y se plantan ante el Rey Duran, firmes y saludando.

"Majestad. Coronel Illion Flaviant de la 4ª brigada aeromóvil del ejército francés." y después del francés, habla el chileno, en el mismo tono "Coronel Gabriel Agustín, de la 3ª brigada acorazada del Ejército de Chile. Un placer conocerle, majestad Duran." ambos hombres, bajan el brazo y Duran, riendo campechano, espeta "¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Tan rectos y estirados cómo siempre los hombres de verde! ¡Por los dioses, cómo hecho de menos a Itami! ¡Él por lo menos es gracioso, jajajaja!" dice volviendo a reír, pero el coronel francés...

"Lo siento, majestad. Pero le traemos pésimas noticias. Zorzal va a atacarle. Ha ordenado invadir su reino" le dice seriamente el alto y corpulento coronel francés, dejando a Duran, con unos ojos tan abiertos, que parecen focos.

"Ya... Me lo temía que algún día acabaría sucediendo. Su majestad Piña tiene toda la razón. Ese estúpido ha perdido la razón por completo y tarde o temprano pagará muy caras las consecuencias. Y si estáis aquí... es porque a parte de saberlo..." dice aun sorprendido pero manteniendo la calma el Rey Duran, respondiendo el coronel Agustín "Exacto, majestad. Su reino ya no es sólo aliado de Japón. Lo es de la Coalición de Liberación mientras permanezca en Alnus. Es también poseedor, por lo que acabamos de saber, de ricos yacimientos petrolíferos aun por determinar exactamente. Y nuestros gobiernos quieren proteger esos recursos además de su reino, majestad. Por eso estamos aquí y mis fuerzas acorazadas, de camino." le advierte seriamente el chileno.

"¿Tiene una mesa por aquí cerca? Traemos un plano detallado del continente de Falmart. Así se lo explicaremos mejor." dice Flaviant mientras uno de los pilotos del helicóptero con el casco con la visera aun bajada, les trae un gran rollo de papel enrollado con una goma y se lo entrega a Flaviant, exclamando Duran "Claro. Seguidme, hombres de verde."

Tras andar un rato y subir algunas escaleras de caracol, llegan a una sala de su castillo, dominada por grandes ventanas con cristales coloridos, y algunos retratos en las paredes, ciertamente no demasiado bien detallados y con proporciones no muy bien hechas... de una mujer que debió ser de gran belleza. Flaviant extiende el plano sobre la mesa y le expone la situación, pero Duran...

"Mmmm... verdaderamente sus cartógrafos son excepcionales. Nunca había visto un plano tan bien hecho y detallado del continente de Falmart. Es impresionante." exclama con cierto asombro, pero Flaviant responde cómo si nada, incluso en broma "Ah, sí... no es nada. Todo gracias a los vuelos de reconocimiento y a los ordenadores. Pero estos mismos planos pronto se quedarán obsoletos. Mi gobierno particularmente, Francia, ha autorizado el lanzamiento desde las cercanías de Alnus de una pequeña sonda espacial para poder obtener fotografías desde el espacio de este mundo. Así podremos... obtener mapas 100% precisos. Si funciona, los japoneses querrán lanzar otros satélites pequeños." explica seriamente el coronel francés, quedándose Duran, obviamente, anonadado ante tanta "tecnología".

"¿? ¿Satélites? ¿Sondas? Mmmm... me recordáis a los médicos de Alnus que intentaron explicarme mis extremidades "ortopédicas". Os juro que aun hora no tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan. Pero les estoy eternamente agradecido porque gracias a ellas puedo sentirme cómo un ser humano y no cómo un monstruo. Pero... id al grano si no os importa. ¿Qué pensáis hacer para detenerle?" pregunta el veterano Rey de Elbe, respondiendo Flaviant señalando sobre el gran y detallado plano...

"Bien, majestad. La situación es esta. Su ciudad está aquí, justo tras esta cordillera de montañas que separa su reino del Valle de Alnus. Eso obligaría a mi colega chileno y sus tanques a rodear las montañas, cosa que le costaría entre uno y dos días más de viaje y mucho combustible gastado. Pero ambos opinamos... que sabiendo exactamente donde están y por donde se mueven... por que no ir nosotros a su encuentro y así evitamos que ni siquiera de acerquen." acaba diciendo el coronel Flaviant con una marcada mueca confiada en la cara, dejando a Duran descolocado "Pero... entonces... sabéis donde se encuentran los ejércitos de Zorzal que van a atacarme?" pregunta el Rey de Elbde, contestándole el coronel chileno...

"Por supuesto, majestad Duran. Los franceses utilizaron uno de sus drones, un Sperwer, para localizarle. Por desgracia uno de los dragones enemigos lo inutilizó. Pero pasaron el relevo a sus colegas de la fuerza aérea, y ellos emplean un MQ-9 Reaper, que vuela a mucha mayor altitud, lejos del alcance de los "Wyverns" imperiales. De esta forma, hemos localizado a los dos ejércitos que ha mandado contra usted, majestad." se lo explica seriamente el coronel chileno de tanques, quédandose Duran sin duda desconcertado.

"Dos... aaaggghhhh... así que una invasión por dos frentes, eh? Eso le daría clara ventaja frente a mis fuerzas que aun no se han recuperado del todo del golpe recibido en Alnus por la trampa de Molt. ¡Ja! Aun espero que ese viejo engreído me pida perdón por eso algún día." acaba diciendo con cara fastidiada, pero le replica Flaviant "Ni espere que lo haga. Es un tipo que sin duda representa el ejemplo perfecto de hombre chapado a la antigua. Y esa clase de hombres prefieren comer cristales o hacer balet con un tutu puesto antes que aceptar que se han equivocado alguna vez. Yo antes de casarme también era de esos. Jajaja." acaba diciendo en broma Flaviant, pero el chileno espeta un "¡Ejem!" y le obliga a volver a la seriedad.

"Jajaja... em... disculpe, majestad. Cómo iba diciendo... Zorzal ha mandado dos ejércitos para invadir su reino. Obviamente, no es tan y tan estúpido cómo aparenta, porque sus dos ejércitos se mueven fuera del aérea de control bajo las JSDF y sus aliados. Por un lado, ha enviado una flota de invasión formada por alrededor de medio centenar de buques de pequeño y medio tamaño. Seguramente, formada por unas 35000 o 40000 tropas. Desde aquí, este golfo bajo la península de Glass. Y por otro lado, un ejército entero de invasión terrestre, creemos que formado por alrededor de 60.000 tropas, entre hombres, orcos, ogros, ya sabe. A parte... de una fuerza aérea entre comillas de apoyo que les sirve de escolta. Formada por unos veinte wyverns. Dicho ejército ha salido de aquí: de una fortificación en el desierto del Oeste, pegado a la cordillera de montañas que la rodea, y en menos de una semana, ya están a medio camino. Calculamos que llegará a su frontera occidental en cinco o seis días." explica la situación el coronel francés, señalando sobre el plano, cuando se suma el chileno, diciendo "Además... no podemos usar demasiadas de nuestras fuerzas en esta operación. Deben reservarse para la gran operación de liberación que ya está por fin, en los preparativos finales. Así que nuestro alto mando... considera que es mucho mejor prevenir... que curar. Destruyéndoles de un sólo golpe mucho antes que ni siquiera lleguen a sus fronteras o a sus playas, asestarles un sólo golpe certero y definitivo, y destruir por completo... esas 100.000 tropas de invasión." acaba diciendo muy seriamente el coronel Agustín, respondiendo Duran...

"Jajaja... no cabe duda... de que otros dirían que sus métodos de lucha son propios de monstruos. Pero ante esta situación... no tengo opción para elegir. O cuento con su protección o mi reino y sus habitantes serían muertos o esclavizados. Y vosotros... os quedaríais sin vuestro "petróleo". Aun no entiendo que le veis a esa cosa negra y apestosa. Pero si es a cambio de vuestra protección... que vais a hacer para... meter a Zorzal en su sitio? Aunque no sé que voy a sacar de preguntar. Si fuisteis capaces de destruir dos dragones de fuego cómo si nada, de que seréis capaces contra los de vuestra propia raza." pregunta Duran entornando los ojos hacia los dos militares, explicando Flaviant...

"La flota será trabajo para las fuerzas aéreas. Desgraciadamente no tenemos barcos de guerra, ni siquiera patrulleras en este mundo. Pero tampoco son necesarias. Con un ataque combinado de los cazas y los helicópteros con bombas, torpedos y puede que incluso algún que otro misil tierra-aire o anti-buque... disolveremos esa flota invasora en el mar cómo un azucarillo en una taza de café en minutos. Mientras que con el ejército invasor... coronel?" dice pasándole la pelota a su colega chileno, que explica "Con el clásico movimiento en pinza, cómo el que practicaron los rusos en la gran batalla de tanques en Kursk. Repeleremos frontalmente a la columna de ejército con mis tanques, al mismo tiempo que ambos flancos laterales serán rodeados por las ametralladoras y los morteros... y el flanco posterior, cerrado por mis blindados ligeros y tanques. Los cerraremos más y más en la bolsa... hasta que se rindan o... acabemos con todos y cada uno de ellos." acaba diciendo el coronel chileno con una mirada incluso un tanto malvada.

"Entre lo que me ha dicho y esa cara que ha puesto, coronel... esos ejércitos invasores pueden darse ya por muertos. Pero supongo que para hacerlo... necesitáis mi permiso y poder usar... mi territorio." dice el rey de Elbe arqueando la ceja, respondiendo el francés "Las JSDF tienen su permiso explicito para poder usar su territorio, majestad. Pero cómo puede ver... nosotros no somos japoneses. Así que venimos a cumplir con el trámite." acaba diciendo Flaviant con una mueca en la cara, espetando Duran "¡Jajajaja! ¡Dejados de tonterías! Sois aliados de Japón y con eso me basta. Confío en vosotros para que evitéis que mi reino sea invadido. Si necesitáis algo de mis fuerzas... sólo tenéis que pedirlo." dice con una sonrisa confiada en la cara.

"Esperemos que no, majestad." le responde Agustín, que le dice al monarca "Contaremos con el apoyo de japoneses y españoles en la operación contra la flota invasora, pero contra las columna terrestre, los chilenos y franceses nos encargaremos solos." termina explicando serio y profesional el coronel chileno, cuando su colega francés, quitándose las gafas de sol ray ban aviator de espejo, mostrando sus impresionantes ojos grises claros y con una sonrisa confiada en la cara, suelta "Perfecto. En ese caso, Zorzal pronto recibirá una nueva goleada. Y sin tanda de penaltis, jajaja"

Y así, con este símil futbolístico, la coalición de liberación llevará a cabo otro operativo militar más o menos masiva, pero igualmente espectacular, contra los dos ejércitos invasores que Zorzal ha enviado para apoderarse del Reino de Elbe, donde los japoneses han descubierto petróleo recientemente. Más bien dos operativos separados, por tierra y aire... y quien sabe si por mar también, contra quien su locura ya le ciega y le ahoga en delirios de poder imposibles. Unos delirios que llevan a su autodestrucción... y que a alguien le resultan útiles ya que sirven a sus intereses. Alguien que ya os podéis imaginar. Y es que Zorzal no se imagina lo que se le viene encima... cómo no se imagina Piña lo que se va a encontrar en Santiago de Chile.

 _ **VEINTE HORAS DESPUÉS. 30 DE ENERO.**_

 **Santiago, Chile. 8:00 AM hora local**

Hace más de una hora que el _Boeing 747-400_ de ANA ha aterrizado en el aeropuerto internacional Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez. Aeropuerto que cómo no, está repleto a rebosar de prensa y cámaras de los medios de comunicación especialmente latinoamericanos, pero también del resto del mundo. Al bajar la escalerilla del avión, Piña y sus acompañantes ya pueden ver que les espera una formación de guardias de honor de la Fuerza Aérea de Chile o FACH en sus uniformes de gala azules con gorra, sujetando sendos fusiles de época _Mauser 1895_ de fabricación chilena. A la escalerilla del avión, dos altas autoridades ya les están esperando: el ministro de exteriores chileno, Benjamin Satrusti, y la Presidenta de Chile, Valentina Blanca.

"Majestad... mi más sincera bienvenida a la República de Chile." dice Valentina amablemente y siendo lo más cortés y diplomática posible, respondiendo Piña "Em... igualmente... "Presidenta". Permita que se los presente. Mi padre... perdón, quería decir mi consejero de asuntos exteriores y mi... agregado militar, la comandante de las Caballeros de la Rosa Bozes Tomita." dice Piña mientras los mencionados se postran educádamente ante la presidenta chilena, y dándose ella y Piña un apretón de manos, que aunque parece más forzado que otra cosa, ambas acaban dándose de buen gusto. Ambas mujeres de poder, con todo el séquito de Piña tras suyo, pasan ante la larga hilera de guardias de honor de la FACH más rectos que un hilo antes ellos y sujetando esos antiguos rifles de repetición de época. Meia particularmente se asusta incluso ante esos hombres tan rectos y con esas caras tan serias, escondiéndose tras Lobo, quien con la ayuda de Yao, la acaban convenciendo que no pasa nada. Que son solamente guardias de honor del país que están visitando. Al llegar al final del pasadizo rodeado por guardias, llegan al final a sendos coches oficiales una vez más negros y con las lunas tintadas aunque esta vez no japoneses. Piña le pide a su padre y a Bozes subirse en otros coches, porque ambas mandatarias suben solas al mismo coche presidencial: el _Hyundai Equus_ , rodeado por coches del mismo modelo con guardaespaldas de la Gendarmería Nacional y otros SUV's _Chevrolet Tahoe,_ donde el resto del séquito se suben.

Ya a bordo del coche presidencial, entre la larga caravana de vehículos oficiales escoltados por otros coches patrulla _Dodge Charger_ de los Carabineros, más un helicóptero _Kawasaki BK 117_ también de los carabineros desde el cielo...

"Majestad... no se puede usted ni imaginar lo de problemas que me está generando esta visita suya hoy aquí. Tengo media ciudad convertida literalmente en un caos." dice la Presidenta seria pero con una mueca en la cara, y Piña le responde toda educada "Mis disculpas... Presidenta. Pero... a que clase de problemas se refiere? ¿Esto es normal en su mundo?" pregunta la emperatriz sin entender muy bien de que va la cosa, y la presidenta chilena le responde "En cuanto lleguemos al centro de la ciudad... lo verá con sus propios ojos. Si es que conseguimos llevar sanos y salvos al Palacio de la Moneda."

Y efectivamente, Piña y sus acompañantes, no tardarán mucho en ver... que no son precisamente bien recibidos a la capital de Chile. Al menos por una parte de la población. Al ir desde el aeropuerto hacia el centro de la ciudad por la autopista costanera norte, y luego desde ésta a la autopista central, hasta la salida a la avenida Libertador O'Higgins, no hay problemas. Pero en cuando se incorporan a la avenida, de camino hacia el palacio presidencial... la avenida, a lado y lado, está repleta de manifestantes. Manifestantes muy enfadados, que gritan "asesina", "criminal", "devuélveme a mis hijos", "donde está mi esposa", y otras cosas mucho peores y que resultan denigrantes. El tráfico de vehículos se ha visto cortado, y el corto trozo que va desde ahí hasta el Palacio de la Moneda, la presencia de Carabineros y de otras secciones de la policía chilena, es tremenda. Nada más que para vigilar y contener a esa enfurecida masa de manifestantes. La otra mitad de los carabineros, la fuerzas de orden público, deben impedir que los manifestantes radicales, estudiantes, anarquistas, anti-sistema en definitiva, ni siquiera se acerquen a la zona, provocando que otras partes de la ciudad sean literalmente un campo de batalla.

"Debería habérselo pensado mejor, majestad. Una simple conversación por videoconferencia nos habría ahorrado muchos problemas y gastos" dice Valentina con cierto sarcasmo hacia Piña, que mira seria pero atónita la masa de gente afuera manifestándose contra su presencia, diciendo con cierta tristeza "Esto es el resultado de sus acciones. Lo malo es que al final soy yo quien recibo las consecuencias."

"¿No le extraña... que puedan manifestarse contra usted, majestad?" dice Valentina extrañada, respondiendo Piña aun chocada "Itami ya me lo explicó. Lo de la... libertad de expresión. En su mundo uno puede incluso decir o escribir lo que quiera contra sus gobernantes y poderosos sin que le pase nada. No estoy acostumbrada, pero... le confieso que si es por mi, no me importa." dice Piña con cierta tristeza, cuando Valentina le responde con contundencia "En eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero no en todas las naciones de este mundo, ésta existe. Mire... yo luché durante años para que la libertad de expresión volviese a Chile. Y para mi... es un derecho fundamental de la ciudadanía. Otra cosa son esos energúmenos que únicamente quieren liarla gorda aprovechando su presencia aquí. Pero esta gente que se manifiesta aquí..."

Y es nada más decirlo, para que una de las numerosas personas, consiga salirse del perímetro policial por los pelos, un hombre de unos 35 años, que se abalanza sobre la ventanilla trasera del Hyundai Equus presidencial, golpeando con sus puños y una cara de absoluta rabia, gritando "¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ESPOSA, ZORRA! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI ESPOSA! ¡TUS SOLDADOS LA VIOLARON Y LE CORTARON EL CUELLO! ¡MUÉRETE, ME OYES!? ¡MUÉRETE!" grita aquel hombre desconocido, con una cara furiosa a más no poder, pero también llorando de rabia e impotencia, hasta que dos carabineros lo cogen por detrás y se lo llevan a rastras, cuando Valentina...

"Detenga el coche. ¡Deténgalo!" le grita la presidenta al chófer del vehículo, y Valentina, ni corta ni perezosa, se baja del vehículo y llama la atención a los dos carabineros que se llevan al hombre "¡Esperen! ¡No se lo lleven aun!" y los dos carabineros, se giran acercando al hombre en cuestión a la Presidenta Valentina, que suelta con contundencia "Señor... lamento profundamente lo que le pasó a su esposa. Lo lamento de verdad. Pero está cometiendo un error. Usted... y toda esta gente. Su majestad la emperatriz Piña no tuvo nada que ver en lo sucedido. Fue su hermano Zorzal y es contra él contra quien deberían protestar." pero el hombre, aun más furioso si cabe "¡Cállese! ¡No me creo nada de lo que digan en la televisión! ¡Y MENOS AUN DEL GOBIERNO!" pero valentina replica con contundencia y dureza, y no sólo a aquel hombre, sino a todos los manifestantes, cuando Piña sale del vehículo y se pone al lado de Valentina,

"¡Pues créaselo! ¡Y ustedes también! … Escuchen... ella también está aquí... para pedir perdón por el daño que su hermano ha hecho en nombre del Imperio. Y incluso aunque ustedes sigan protestando; incluso aunque deseen los peores males para ella... ella seguirá pidiendo perdón. Aun cuando ella no fue responsable ni tuvo nada que ver. ¿Y aun así la siguen acusando? Si quieren protestar, protesten. Pero no en base a una mentira." dice incluso enfadada con la gente que tiene delante... dando una última orden a los dos carabineros que sujetan al hombre, diciendo "Oficiales. Este hombre no ha hecho nada. Así que no le detengan. Suéltenle tras la barrera." respondiendo ambos policías al unísono y saludando "¡Sí, Presidenta!"

Toda la gente, se ha quedado callada de golpe. Ya no atreviéndose a seguir gritando, insultando y difamando contra la emperatriz Piña. Ambas mujeres se vuelven a subir al coche y la caravana de vehículos reemprende la marcha hacia el Palacio de la Moneda, al que llegan por fin. Tras unos minutos en que para las fuerzas de seguridad, la tensión ha sido máxima, porque están alertadas de los posibles intentos de atentados o asesinato contra Piña o su séquito, por fin están ya dentro del Palacio de la Moneda. Ahora dentro de la seguridad que ofrece el edificio, ya pueden concentrarse en el encuentro en si. Un encuentro a puerta cerrada entre la presidenta Valentina y la emperatriz Piña, acompañados del ministro de exteriores chileno, Satrusti, así cómo de Molt y Bozes.

"Majestad... mírelo bien ahí fuera. He intentado defenderla. Pero de poco me ha servido. A la gente, y esto es igual en todo el mundo... el miedo le puede más que cualquier otra cosa. Reclaman justicia y tienen todo el derecho. Pero lo reclaman contra la persona equivocada. Y esto es algo que costará y mucho hacer cambiar de opinión a esa gente." dice toda seria y resolutiva la presidenta chilena, pero antes que Piña pueda decir nada, Molt exclama "¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Son nuestros súbditos en nuestro mundo los que tienen verdadero terror más que a vosotros, a vuestras armas infernales!" exclama descolocado y un tanto enfadado Molt, pero le responde su hija...

"Eso es porque en este mundo la paz es mucho más importante que en el nuestro, padre. Nosotros; el Imperio... a veces se nos olvida que significa esa palabra." acaba diciendo Piña cabizbaja y preocupada, añadiendo Bozes "Su majestad tiene razón, Presidenta. Ella sólo desea la paz. No quiere en absoluto oír hablar de más guerras. No sólo contra su mundo. Contra quien sea. Ella... y la conozco bien... no desea más derramamiento de sangre. Y por eso necesitamos de su ayuda y la de sus aliados. Para que esa paz impere y se mantenga frente a los que quieren destruirla y llevar a Falmart a la guerra perpetua y sin sentido. Porque yo... yo... yo también deseo que mi hija nazca en un mundo donde la guerra y la violencia sean cosa del pasado. No me gustaría que tuviese que crecer en medio de ella." acaba diciendo Bozes toda entristecida, mientras Molt suspira cerrando los ojos, reflexivo antes estas palabras, y Piña...

"Ya sabe cuales son nuestras prioridades. Y también sé cuales son las suyas. Dijeron "oficialmente", que no querían saber nada de los recursos disponibles en nuestro mundo. Pero parece que ahora si muestran interés en ellos. Y a parte de darle mis agradecimientos por su ayuda a mi reino y de reforzar las relaciones diplomáticas entre el Imperio Reconstituido y Chile... hay más cosas de las que hablar. ¿No es así?" dice Piña en tono ya propio de gobernante, serio y contundente, dejando a su padre sin duda con una mueca de orgullo en la cara y a Bozes impresionada. Mientras, Satrusti le dice algo muy discretamente en voz muy baja a la Presidenta Valentina a la oreja, hasta que la Presidenta chilena...

"Bien... en ese caso... hablemos también de negocios. Esta operación se está alargando. Y aunque se ha intentado hacer lo más económica posible, el gasto que comporta supone un dispendio importante para un país cómo Chile, que aunque desarrollado, es medio tirando a pequeño. Por lo tanto, para poder sufragarlo sobradamente, e incluso obtener beneficios para nosotros y por supuesto, su mundo, vía impuestos y concesiones, creemos que nuestra experiencia en extracción y explotación minera, puede resultar muy útil para el Imperio Reconstituido y sus aliados. Sabemos que en su territorio, hay al menos dos o tres explotaciones mineras las cuales ya han sido inspeccionadas por especialistas nuestros, y consideran que están siendo explotadas tan sólo al dos o el 3% de sus posibilidades. Es decir... que aportando medios, maquinaria, y personal cualificados, o entrenando al suyo propio... Chile se comprometería a augmentar considerablemente la producción de metales preciosos, diamantes y otras piedras preciosas. Pero sobre todo... de minerales cómo cobre, hierro, aluminio y otros tantos. Nosotros obtendríamos beneficios cuantiosos y la financiación de nuestras operaciones y de la Coalición en su Conjunto. Y ustedes... un aumento considerable de sus retribuciones vía impuestos y aranceles a las empresas explotadoras." termina de explicar la Presidenta Valentina Blanca, pero Piña le responde toda confiada...

"Mmmmm... no es mala oferta, Presidenta. Pero... siento decirle que tendré que denegarla. Vos defendéis que hasta que no reine la paz definitivamente no sólo en el Imperio, sino en todo Falmart, hablar de extracciones mineras, recursos, intercambios entre nuestros dos mundos... no tiene sentido. Lo primero es lo primero... y después, vendrá lo demás. ¿No es así... Presidenta?" acaba diciendo con una sonrisa confiada en la cara, mostrando sus dotes de negociación ocultas, y cómo no, dejando a su padre y a Bozes parados. Valentina, riéndose entre dientes, responde...

"Mfmfmf... me gusta, emperatriz. Y déjeme que le diga... que me encanta que haya respondido así. Sepa que esta oferta no es mía en realidad, sino de..." dice mirando a su ministro de exteriores, que cerrando los ojos y arqueando una ceja, replica con una mueca "Mmmm... que quiere que le haga, Presidenta. Tengo muchos colegas metidos en la alta economía de Chile que están muy interesados en poder entrar en el mundo tras la puerta. Ya que no podemos ofrecer tecnología, alimentos o productos textiles de alta calidad cómo nuestros aliados en Alnus... podemos ofrecerles nuestra experiencia en la extracción de recursos mineros." acaba diciendo el ministro chileno, pero le avisa seriamente Valentina...

"¿Está bien del oído, Ministro? Escuche bien ahí fuera. Esa masa ingente de ciudadanos que reclaman justicia contra quien masacró a los suyos; o contra quien aun los mantiene secuestrados. Esa es nuestra misión junto a nuestros aliados japoneses, franceses, españoles... y también del Imperio Reconstituido y sus reinos aliados. Y por mi parte... haré lo posible y lo imposible hasta que se cumpla con ella. ¿Está claro?" dice contundente a su ministro de exteriores, que simplemente responde un tanto cohibido "Em... sí... Presidenta."

Y dejándose clara la postura ambas mandatarias, que en lo clave, comparten, siguen su encuentro a puerta cerrada en el Despacho Presidencial del Palacio de la Moneda. Un encuentro que les servirá a ambas para conocerse mejor y acercar posturas. En la teoría, igual que hacen unos jefes de estado o de gobierno unos con otros; en la práctica, es algo que nada tiene que ver, porque Piña no es una gobernante convencional, ni su reino es convencional, ni el mundo del que viene es convencional. Pero sigue habiendo un problema: convencer al pueblo chileno y al resto del mundo, que ella no es el problema, sino la solución. Y que ella y sus aliados, tienen un enemigo común: Zorzal. Además de otro... que la gente desconoce y es infinitamente más peligroso, y que en otra parte del mismo continente, América, sigue haciendo de las suyas.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Blackforest Village, Nebraska, Estados Unidos. 7:00 AM hora local**

Tiene por costumbre levantarse muy temprano. Tanto cómo las gallinas. Claro que él de gallina no tiene absolutamente nada. Es un veterano de la Guerra de Vietnam y consiguió volver de allí sano y salvo. Pero es también un Sheriff, que aunque ya entrado en años y a pocos para su jubilación, sigue siendo un tipo duro pero justo con el que si no estás del lado de la ley puedes tener serios problemas. A pesar de su edad, desayuna lo mismo que hace cuarenta años: dos huevos revueltos, una tira de bacon y un par de tostadas, acompañado de un café. Y a pesar de este desayuno no precisamente saludable, se mantiene en plena forma. Y con su edad, sigue enfundándose su uniforme de sheriff todas las mañanas, terminando la guinda del pastel con su sombrero que no es de cowboy, sino el reglamentario de Sheriff en ese Estado, y revisando y cargando su arma reglamentaria, la _Glock 17_ de 9mm. Cuando ya está listo y a punto ante el espejo de su dormitorio, con un toque de tristeza en su mirada... una voz le llama la atención por detrás.

"Abuelo. ¿Ya te vas?" le dice la pequeña Jennifer Wackmayre, la nieta del veterano Sheriff, una niña adorable de ocho años de ojos azules, cabello rubio largo ligado con una coleta al lado (al estilo de Shino), aun con el pijama puesto.

"Jennifer..." dice el rudo y duro sheriff... mirando afable a su querida nieta, a quien trata con ternura "¿Que haces tan temprano levantada? Aun puedes dormir un poco más. Que eres una dormilona, lo sé, jajaja". Dice riendo afablemente agachado frente a su nieta que vive con él.

"Es que no tengo más sueño, abuelo." dice la niña, contestando su abuelo "Está bien, cómo quieras, pequeña. El desayuno ya lo tienes hecho en la cocina." le dice simpático y afable a la niña de sus ojos, pero ella, preocupada, dice "Abuelo... vas a investigar... eso? Lo de los..." pero su abuelo, le pone enseguida el dedo índice sobre sus labios de niña, le advierte más que serio, atento hacia su nieta "De eso nada, Jennifer. No debes preguntarme a mi cosas que no sabes y no debes saber. Pregúntale a tus amigas del colegio donde quieres que celebremos tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Recuerda que es el mes que viene."

Pero cuando la niña, que se alegra de la sorpresa que le da su querido abuelo, no le da tiempo a contestar. Llaman a la puerta de la casa, y en cuando el veterano Sheriff va a abrir... ahí están quienes se han convertido en su sombra la última semana: los dos agentes federales, Daniel Leopoldo y Allice Gallahan, que han venido a buscarle.

"Buenos días, sheriff. Pensaba que le íbamos a pillar aun en pijama, pero veo que ya está listo para acompañarnos." le dice un tanto sarcástico el agente del FBI latino, mientras a su lado, su compañera, permanece seria y fría sin decir nada. Pero fijándose ambos por un instante en la niña que asoma por atrás con cara curiosa, despidiéndose su abuelo...

"Jennifer... me voy a trabajar, de acuerdo? Estate a la hora en la parada del autobús del colegio. Y pórtate bien. ¿De acuerdo? Sobre todo, no digas palabrotas cómo el abuelo. Eso estaría muy mal" dice en broma, algo que sólo hace con su nieta, y ella le responde alegre, saludando "¡Sí, Sheriff! ¡Hoy me portaré bien!" dice con sonrisa inocente de oreja a oreja, y al final el sheriff acaba subiendo al coche de los dos generales, un _Toyota Avalon_ nuevo gris plata, conducido por Gallahan, con placas de Washington D.C. El ambiente en el interior del coche no es precisamente bueno, porque el viejo sheriff desconfía por naturaleza de todo el que viene de fuera. Pero acaba espetando...

"¿Otro de estos putos coches japos que van con soja? Joder... te ibas a morir por comprarte uno americano, verdad?" espeta con mala uva y mala cara el viejo sheriff, respondiéndole la agente Gallahan con frialdad "Para decir eso, mejor cállese. Está fabricado en Kentucky por si no lo sabía. Y antes prefiero un coche japonés a uno americano que a los tres años ya está para el desguace."

"Coño. Por fin te oigo hablar. Y encima hablas cómo un tío de verdad. No cómo Ralph." exclama Kevin con una mueca, pero les corta el rollo Daniel "Sheriff... ha habido otro. Por eso hemos venido tan temprano. Su compañero y colegas míos de la científica del FBI ya están allí." dice seriamente el federal, respondiendo el sheriff en el mismo tono "Otro disparo a larga distancia desde el bosque, eh? No me gusta que haya tanto forastero por aquí. Pero si no hay más remedio... deberá traer más hombres desde Lincoln o desde Washington para que escudriñen el bosque negro palmo por palmo. No hay otra solución." dice todo serio el viejo Sheriff, y el federal latino, sintiendo curiosidad, suelta "¿Es su nieta? La niña que hemos visto en su casa. ¿Cuantos años tiene?"

"Por qué coño tendría que contarle nada de mi familia a un puto funcionario de Washington? Hablad entre vosotros y dejadme en paz, coño." espeta el viejo sheriff con mala cara, dejando a los federales mirándose entre ellos, pero respondiendo Daniel "Lo siento por molestarle. Seguiremos ignorándole en paz, no se preocupe." pero al final Kevin, echando un suspiro y la mirada entristecida, responde...

"Aaaaggghhh... ella... tiene ocho años. Se llama Jennifer. La nieta que todo abuelo en el mundo sueña con tener. Es una niña maravillosa. Vive conmigo desde hace dos años. Su padre... murió en acto de servicio hace tres años. En Iraq. Era un buen marine. Y su madre... poco después... no lo soportó más y se suicidó. Una sobredosis de ansiolíticos y antidepresivos junto a un coma etílico. … Era mi hija." acaba diciendo aun con la mirada un tanto endurecida que le caracteriza pero con profunda tristeza en su voz y su mirada hacia las vistas afuera, quedándose los federales con compasión hacia él, exclamando Daniel "Lo... lo siento mucho... sheriff. Lo de su hija. Lo siento mucho, de verdad." pero el veterano sheriff no les responde. Recordar uno de los momentos más duros de su vida, no es algo que le guste en absoluto.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, el coche con los dos federales y el sheriff a bordo llega a un lugar ya acordonado por los dos coches patrullas del Sheriff y varios vehículos del FBI. Los tres se bajan y Kevin es recibido por la agente Claudia Willmore, que exclama "¡Jefe! Por aquí." y guía a los tres hacia el cadáver de una nueva víctima... de las tantas otras que ha habido por los alrededores.

"Que tenemos aquí, Claudia." dice el Sheriff un tanto indiferente porque no es nada extraordinario para él, cuando la agente levanta la manta térmica con que cubren al cadáver... que tiene un agujero inmenso en medio de la cara, teniendo la cabeza literalmente cómo una rosquilla, y el viejo sheriff dice con sarcasmo "Vaya. A Ralph seguro que le habrá entrado hambre al verla." replicando Claudia malhumorada "Sheriff, por favor, no me venga ahora con que alguien tenía que decirlo. Ese comentario sobraba. Además... no reconoce quien es?" pero el veterano Sheriff, volviendo a la seriedad, a mucha seriedad, responde "Claro que lo sé. Es Veronica Ferguson. Vecina del pueblo desde hace 20 años. Vino aquí desde Chicago harta de la vida estresante en la gran ciudad. Se sentía tranquila y segura aquí. Y... yo y ella... estuvimos saliendo juntos algún tiempo tras mi divorcio. Pero al final lo dejamos." dice Kevin volviendo a poner la manta térmica sobre el cadáver, preguntando entonces "Cuanto creen que ha ocurrido. Y cómo." y le responde enseguida la agente Alice Gallahan...

"Nuestros chicos forenses determinan que la mujer lleva muerta alrededor de cuatro horas y media. Y los de balística, han vuelto a determinar lo mismo. Un proyectil de 12.7 mm disparado a larga distancia, aproximadamente desde unos 1600 o 1650 metros. Es decir... desde bien adentro el bosque. Su joven compañero, el agente Stenson, ha ido para allá a ver si encontraba algo." y en cuando le dicen eso, Kevin parece que no le gusta nada, exclamando "¿Qué? Será gilipollas. ¿Pero que espera encontrar él solo? Voy a por él, esperadme aquí." y ni corto ni perezoso, se sube a uno de sus dos coches patrulla _Ford Crown Victoria_ y sale para el bosque en busca de su compañero... quien parece aun no sospechar quien es en realidad. Porque "Ralph"...

Está efectivamente bien adentro en el bosque. Y no sólo. Sino... acompañado de dos hombres con una ropa muy peculiar: con un traje especial de francotirador _Ghillie_ tipo _Mossy_ , adecuado a lo verde del bosque donde se encuentran. Dos tipos cada uno de los cuales... sujetan efectivamente sendos fusiles de precisión _Barrett XM500_ equipados con enormes miras térmicas _HWTS_ (Heavy Weapon Thermical Sight). Y es que aunque esos hombres parezcan militares y usan equipo militar bastante moderno además... son cómo Ralph: de la CIA.

"Por qué habéis disparado a esa mujer sin la autorización previa del nido de hormigas." les pregunta "Graham" con voz y mirada frías, respondiendo uno de ellos "Se acercó a menos de 1600 metros. Tenemos órdenes de hacerlo. De disparar a cualquier civil que se acerque a menos del perímetro establecido y en las zonas sensibles. Sea quien sea. Sin importar el sujeto." dice todo serio, con maneras militares, y así es, porque Graham replica fríamente "Los militares, aunque seáis "ex", todo lo solucionáis igual. Os creéis niños mayores que aun están jugando con muñecos de J.I. Joe. Ahora los del FBI puede que acaben queriendo penetrar en nuestro bosque y nos veamos obligados a aniquilarlos o capturarlos para que no nos delaten. No me gusta esto. Sabéis que el "mago oscuro" ya está aquí de hace unos días y proteger el área es vital." acaba diciendo el regordete Graham, con cara y voz frías, preguntando uno de los dos francotiradores "¿Seguimos actuando igual en caso necesario, señor?" y Graham responde "Hoy o mañana recibiremos las instrucciones definitivas del Director General en persona. Y también hoy o mañana... pondremos en marcha la siguiente fase del proyecto. … Aunque nos complique la vida, seguid actuando en consecuencia." acaba ordenando fríamente, espetando ambos francotiradores "¡Roger!" cuando oye un coche acercarse hacía él: es su "jefe": el sheriff Wackmayre.

"Escondeos. Que no se os vea ni se os oiga respirar siquiera. Rápido." y inmediatamente, ambos francotiradores se camuflan perfectamente entre la vegetación, no muy lejos, volviéndose imperceptibles para el ojo humano. El ya viejo coche patrulla, se detiene y el viejo Sheriff Wackmayre, se baja del coche enfadado...

"¡Maldito novato de mierda! ¿Por qué no has pedido que te acompañe Claudia o uno de los del FBI? Solo no encontrarás una mierda en horas, estúpido!" exclama con mala cara hacia su subordinado, que volviendo a interpretar a la perfección su papel de tipo bonachón, despreocupado y despistado "Jejeje... em... lo siento, jefe. Ha... ha sido un descuido. Pero no se preocupe. Si he encontrado algo. Mire." dice con cara de circunstancias, enseñándole una vaina bastante grande: de proyectil del calibre .50. Kevin, desconfiado en un principio, la coge y la mira... y la vuelve a tirar al suelo. "Ralph" se hace el extrañado... pero por dentro, cree que algo va mal.

"Emmm... jefe... por qué la vuelve a tirar? Es la vaina de la bala del asesino... no?" dice Graham haciendo que no entiende nada, y el sheriff espeta "No, no lo es. Y es falsa, estúpido. ¿Es que no sabes distinguir una vaina usada de una que no lo está?" exclama con mala cara, arqueando la ceja, respondiendo Graham "Emmm... pues... no me he fijado, jejeje. Pero... cómo lo sabe con tanta seguridad?" dice extrañado el joven ayudante del Sheriff, y éste contesta "Llevo 40 años cómo Sheriff y soy veterano de Vietnam, cómo no quieres que no sepa distinguirlo. Aaagghhh... según los federales el disparo vino de por aquí. Me vuelvo para el pueblo. Ya volveremos luego con refuerzos del FBI. ¡Vamos, no te quedes aquí y sígueme con el otro coche, gilipollas!"

En cuando Wackmayre regresa al otro coche y está de espaldas a Ralph, éste sólo tiene que girarse para con un simple gesto con la cabeza, los dos francotiradores se replieguen aun más para atrás hasta perderse en la vegetación. Y ambos hombres, regresan al pueblo. Para quien trabaja en realidad el tal Ralph Stenson, resulta ya obvio. Pero... que se estará planeando y que habrá exactamente en las profundidades de ese gran bosque, donde antiguamente, los indios de la zona, los Kuix, creían en lo que creían? Especialmente... por parte de quien ya creéis y sospecháis. Es algo... que sobrepasa la imaginación o puede que no. Porque de mágico tiene... más bien poco, sino...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Museo de Arte Precolombino, Santiago, Chile. 11:30 AM hora local**

Y es que mientras este misterio se desarrolla en Norteamérica, y al mismo tiempo que la emperatriz Piña, acompañada de Molt y Bozes, permanecen reunidas con la Presidenta de Chile, Valentina Blanca y su ministro de Exteriores, Benjamín Satrusti, el resto de la comitiva, ha sido llevada en secreto y de la forma más discreta posible por una vía alternativa, hacia un destino peculiar. Destino que sospechósamente, ha sido cerrado al público mientras tanto, que está rodeado de fuerte presencia policial.

Yao, Meia, Lobo y Kato, además de los ocho militares de la coalición que van con ellos, han sido llevados al Museo de Arte Precolombino, uno de los más importantes de Santiago de Chile. Para los del otro lado de la puerta, ver aquella amplia muestra de arte, cultura y civilización de los pueblos originarios de América antes de la invasión española de los siglos XV y XVI, es algo que les resultaba completamente desconocido y literalmente, marciano.

"Mira, Lobo. Se parece a ti, nya. ¿Verdad?" dice Meia curiosa y burlona señalando la pieza llamada "hombre felino" expuesta en el museo, y Lobo, frunciendo el ceño, responde "No me digas eso, Meia. Yo no soy tan feo cómo esta cosa. No te burles de mi." y ella, cogiéndole del brazo toda ñoña, exclama "Jajaja, era broma, nya! Eres mucho más guapo que esta vasija, jajaja". Mientras a un lado, Kato y Yao, se lo miran con mas curiosidad y ganas de saber...

"¿Qué cree que debe ser, maestro Kato? ¿La figura de un Dios de este mundo? Es muy extraño, nunca había visto nada parecido." dice la elfa oscura muy intrigada, pero Kato, hurgándose la nariz y con cara de aburrimiento, espeta "Vagh, no me interesa. Esto es un aburrimiento. Yo lo que quería ver era las bellezas que hay en este país, cómo la soldado Antonella. Oh, que mujer tan bien proporcionada. Ojalá volviera a ser joven y sabría lo que es bueno, jojojo" exclama sonrojado, con cara de viejo verde pervertido... mientras le toca el trasero a la elfa oscura, cosa que obviamente, la pone de muy mala leche, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose muy y muy furiosa, hasta que...

Los militares, que están esparcidos no muy lejos observando aquello, acaban oyendo un fuerte "¡PLAF!" y un "¡AAAAHHHH!" del bofetón que le acaba pegando Yao al viejo verde de Kato, mirándose todos la escena con estúpida cara de muñeco, mientras Lobo sujeta cómo puede a Yao, que exclama furiosa "¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO VIEJO VERDE DE MIERDA! ¡CÓMO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR EL CULO TE PARTO LA CARA, PERVERTIDO!" exclama la elfa oscura sujetada por detrás por Lobo, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, con estúpida cara de furia, sonrojada de la vergüenza, mientras Meia intenta poner paz, exclamando "¡Vamos, Yao, cálmate, nya! ¡No se lo tengas en cuenta, él es así, ya no le vas a cambiar, nya! ¡A mi también me toca el culo de vez en cuando, pero se lo hace a todas las que pilla, nya!" exclama la chica-gato cayéndole una gota y ridícula cara de circunstancias, pero Lobo, en cuando ha oído de boca de su novia que Kato también le ha tocado el culo, Lobo, con mala cara perturbadora, coge a Kato del cuello de su traje de mago blanco, levantándolo del suelo...

"Cómo que también le has tocado el culo a Meia, eh? ¡Ella es mi chica, viejo verde! ¿Quieres que te arranque la cabeza y que la expongan en este... museo o cómo se llame este sitio? EH!?" le espeta Lobo furioso, haciendo de novio celoso y quedándose Meia sin saber ya ni que hacer ni que decir, mientras Kato simplemente ríe estúpidamente, cómo diciendo _Vaya, parece que esta vez me va a tocar recibir un puntapié, jejeje._ Hasta que se les acercan los militares de la coalición, espetando el comandante Raúl Guzmán...

"Joer, macho. Me recordáis a mi de pequeño cuando en las excursiones escolares nos llevaban a un museo la ostia de aburrido y montábamos algún pollo yo y mis amigos, para desespero de los profesores, jajaja." dice el alto y fuerte comandante español de artillería en broma, sumándose en el mismo tono Gabrion "Sí, yo también lo hacía. Son cómo críos, eh? Jajaja" estalla a reír también el teniente francés, y enseguida, los cuatro de la Región Especial, con estúpida cara de enfado, exclaman "¡No somos críos!" estallando todos a reír. Hasta que Antonella, más seria y pensativa de lo que es normal en ella...

"Es extraño que nos hayan llevado aquí a nosotros también. Que los lleven a ellos para que sepan de las antiguas civilizaciones e historia de nuestro mundo, puedo entenderlo. ¿Pero a nosotros... para que? No lo entiendo." dice extrañada la atractiva cabo chilena, respondiéndole Tomita "En Japón ya nos pasó lo mismo cuando Piña y las demás chicas de la Región especial vinieron conmigo y Itami. Seguramente debe ser alguna medida de seguridad preventiva de la policía o incluso los servicios secretos chilenos." explica serio el sargento japonés, exclamando entonces el comandante de la FACH, Maximiliano Rivera "Así que de los Carabineros o incluso de la ANI. Es cómo si fuéramos meras piezas de ajedrez para ellos ahora mismo. Da miedo pensarlo."

"¡Vagh, para que preocuparos tanto! ¡Nos llevan a museos, nos dan vueltas por toda la ciudad gratis y encima luego nos llevarán a comer a un buen restaurante! ¡Me alegro de haberme apuntado a este viaje de la emperatriz Piña, JAJA!" exclama todo contento e ingenuo el teniente Kamikoda, y los demás militares, espetan con el ceño fruncido "¡Cállate, estúpido!", exclamando Kamikoda "¡Pero que he dicho!?"

"Es cierto que en cuando salgamos nos llevarán a comer a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, tengo entendido." dice serio y reflexivo el piloto y comandante de la Armada, Juanjo Menéndez, siguiendo "Pero en cuando terminemos de comer, nos llevarán en helicóptero a Valparaíso, donde Piña pronunciará un discurso en el parlamento, y vosotros dos, tendréis que responder algunas preguntas de los grupos parlamentarios en el senado. No?" dice serio cómo suele ser él mirando a los dos militares chilenos, y espetando Antonella con sonrisa confiada, incluso... seductora...

"No habrá problema, comandante Menéndez. Se me da muy bien hablar en público. Y cómo la mayoría de políticos son hombres..." dice haciéndose otra vez la mujer fatal, exclamando Maximiliano con estúpida cara de enfado "¡Deja ya de hacer eso, sargento! ¡Que es muy perturbador!"

Y acercándose a ellos el grupo de los cuatro visitantes de la Región Especial, y oyéndose un sonoro ruido de tripas hambrientas, exclama Lobo con tonta cara triste, más bien, de hambriento "Tengo hambre. No he comido nada desde antes de llegar aquí en el pájaro de hierro gigante." y le sigue Meia en el mismo tono, con estúpida cara de hambre "Yo también, nya. ¿Cuando vamos a comer?" y Yao, mirándoles mal de reojo, espeta "Que vergüenza. Ya sois mayorcitos, no os parece?" y Lobo y Meia, con estúpida cara llorona, sueltan "Lo sentimos" hasta que exclama Raúl...

"¡Jajajaja! Venga, no pasa nada, coño. Aguantaos, que no es para tanto." y en cuando termina de decirlo... tras ellos, aparecen Piña acompañada de Molt y Bozes. En verla, los ocho militares se ponen firmes y saludan a la emperatriz, exclamando Yao, que se postra con una rodilla al suelo ante la emperatriz "Majestad. Esperábamos verla de nuevo. Bienvenida"

"¿Qué tal le ha ido con nuestra presidenta, majestad? ¿Han llegado a un buen acuerdo?" pregunta Maximiliano con interés, diciendo Antonella en broma "Conociendo a la Presidenta Blanca, seguro que no habrá sido una conversación sobre moda o hombres. Esa mujer es muy seria, jajaja" y Piña responde "Hemos hablado de muchas cosas. De muchas. Y todas importantes. Pero es algo que cómo emperatriz debo reservarme para mi." dice Piña seriamente, y Tomita responde, igualmente serio "Lo entendemos. Ya sabemos cómo funcionan estas cosas. ¿Quiere visitar este sitio?" y responde enseguida Molt "Mi hija no lo sé. Pero yo lo que tengo es una hambre de lobo, jajaja" dice exclamando a reír, y Piña, mirándole mal de reojo, le espeta "Padre, por favor, compórtate."

Hasta que tras ellos, un hombre de traje y corbata, con una identificación en la solapa del traje que lo identifica cómo hombre del SOT (Sección de Operaciones Tácticas de la Gendarmería Nacional de Chile), quien les dice "Damas y caballeros, síganme por favor. Vamos a sacarles discretamente del edificio y a llevarles a otro punto de la ciudad cerrado al público. Uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y donde podrán comer y recuperar fuerzas. Al terminar... dos helicópteros del ejército les llevarán hasta la ciudad de Valparaíso. Síganme, por favor."

La comitiva de la Región Especial será llevada ahora a alguna parte de la ciudad, para que por fin puedan comer algo, pasarse por el baño o en el caso de Piña o de los dos militares chilenos, preparase las respuestas o el discurso que tengan preparado, si es que tienen alguno. Puede parecer que la reunión entre la emperatriz y la Presidenta, entre dos mujeres de poder nunca mejor dicho, haya sido la parte más complicada, o de tener que presenciar en primera persona unas violentas y duras manifestaciones contra esa presencia de la emperatriz del Imperio, que con el paso de las horas, han ido a menos hasta casi disiparse. Pero no: lo más difícil aun está por venir. Y es convencer a los representantes del pueblo chileno de sus buenas intenciones por parte de Piña... y del trabajo bien hecho de las fuerzas militares chilenas desplegadas en Base Alnus. ¿Lo conseguirán?

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 1:00 AM hora local**

Él es fumador. No ya ni de lejos cómo en sus lejanos tiempos de soltero y sin compromiso, en que se fumaba tranquilamente casi un paquete al día. Pero de un tiempo para aquí, las presiones de ella, de su novia, le han animado a casi dejarlo. Pero abandonar los vicios es muy difícil. Y si hay un momento en que le apetece y mucho fumarse un pitillo, es precisamente en uno cómo este: después de haber hecho el amor. Y es que él, el teniente Akira Yanagida, en plena madrugada, está en el apartamento de ella, Delilah, acostados los dos en su cama, tapados con la sábana hasta el pecho... y desnudos bajo la sábana.

Yanagida echa una calada de su cigarrillo, soltando la bocanada de humo al aire, hacia el techo de la habitación iluminada con la tenue luz oscura de la lampara de la mesita al lado de la cama, dándose cuenta que Delilah le mira con cara cariñosa en la cara y un marcado sonrojo amoroso en sus mejillas, frotando el pecho desnudo de él con la yema de sus dedos.

"¿Cuando vas a dejarlo del todo? No me gusta el olor del maldito tabaco" dice ella intentando hacerse la enfadada, pero con una cara amorosa que le delata y mucho, respondiendo Yanagida en broma "¿Acaso quieres probarlo? A lo mejor te gusta." y le replica ella sarcástica "¿No fuiste tú mismo quien me dijo que si fumo no podré tener hijos sanos? Además... Kurokawa me dijo que los hombres que fuman también les perjudica. Y no sólo en la salud. ¿Entiendes?" dice Delilah con cara sarcástica, respondiendo Yanagida en el mismo tono...

"¿De veras? No creo. Mi esperma está perfectamente, que lo sepas, jajaja" acaba diciendo en broma, siguiendo en tono más sensible hacia la antigua guerrera conejo, acariciándole la cara "Por no decir... que es gracias a ti que ya casi no fumo. Y si me pides dejarlo del todo... lo haré, lo juro." dice mirando enamoradizo a Delilah, al mismo tiempo que apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero, y ella sólo puede decir, enamoradiza, "Akira..." y la pareja se besa apasionadamente durante un largo rato, pero cuando se separan sus labios...

"Delilah..." pregunta él a su pareja, respondiendo ella "Mh?" y Yanagida le explica "No me dirás que ya estás pensando... en bodas, retoños y demás. No? ¿No crees que deberíamos ir con más calma?" le pregunta él un tanto extrañado, y ella le replica igualmente extrañada, preguntando "¿Por qué te preocupa? Nos queremos. Yo lo tengo claro. ¿Por qué tú no?"

Yanagida, preocupado, responde "Aaaagghhh... no es por eso, Delilah. No es por eso. Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo. Pero... si tenemos hijos... que futuro tendrán? No... no es eso lo que me preocupa. Sino más bien... si sufrirán el rechazo de los demás niños por ser extraños. Me refiero a que... si decidiéramos llevarlos a una escuela de Japón..." dice Yanagida pensativo y preocupado, incluso un tanto triste, quedándose ella preocupada "Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo." exclama Delilah ya preocupada por su novio, y él le explica...

"Cuando era niño... era el típico empollón repelente que los demás niños no soportaban. Para colmo... era un chico poca cosa y débil. Era listo y buen estudiante. Pero muchos eso no lo soportaban. Y más de un día, al terminar las clases, me llevaba una paliza o un puntapié de los gamberros de turno de la escuela. Y la cosa siguió así en la secundaria... y en el instituto, de forma más sutil, pero era lo mismo. Por eso cuando terminé... mis padres se enfadaron conmigo porque querían que fuese un buen abogado, un alto directivo de algún gran banco o incluso médico cirujano. Jajaja. Pero no. Me alisté a las JSDF... y allí por fin; por primera vez en mi vida... me sentía fuerte y capaz. Donde haciendo caso de las normas eso sí... me sentía... que era un igual y no un diferente, en el sentido negativo de la palabra. Y por eso... si tenemos hijos... hijos con pelo y orejas de conejo... a mi no me importará. Porque serán nuestros hijos y los querré igual que a ti, Delilah. Pero lo que no me gustaría... es que ellos se sintieran repudiados por la sociedad. Por ser chicos o chicas-conejo. Que puede que... aun lo tengan más difícil de lo que lo tuve yo." acaba explicando preocupado Yanagida, habiendo sido escuchado muy atentamente por Delilah, que le responde con un beso, y después, mirándole con cariño, le replica...

"No te preocupes por eso. Si tenemos hijos... estoy seguro que lo superarán. Cualquier cosa que se les ponga delante. Porque serán tan inteligentes cómo su padre..." dice mirándole a él con cariño, y Yanagida añade en el mismo tono "Y serán tan fuertes cómo su madre. Claro que... no entiendo por qué hablamos tanto de retoños cuando aun no queremos tenerlos."

"Pero yo sí quiero. Y quien sabe, puede que ahora..." dice ella sonriendo traviesa, y Yanagida, poniéndose su cara azul del susto, exclama "Ey ey ey, un momento. Me has dicho que no hacía falta que me pusiera preservativo porque ya te habías tomado una píldora. ¿Entonces era mentida?" y Delilah, echándose a reír, espeta "¡Jajaaja! ¡Era broma, hombre! ¡Claro que me la he tomado! Hoy no será. Sólo te aviso... que puede que la próxima vez..." dice ella toda traviesa, pero Yanagida, responde todo sensible "No importa. Si pasa... asumiré mi responsabilidad, te lo prometo."

Ella, enamoradiza, sólo puede decir "Akira..." y la pareja vuelve a besarse con pasión. Resulta ya obvio en esta relación, que sus diferentes razas, culturas, incluso naciones o... mundos, no son impedimento para que un amor indestructible haya surgido entre ellos. Y el hecho de que ambos piensen ya incluso en unos futuros hijos, que están decididos a tener, es la prueba fehaciente. Aunque Yanagida tiene razón en que le preocupe que esos futuros hijos con Delilah, puedan tener problemas de integración o de aceptación en la que también será por ser hijos de un japonés, su otra nación: Japón. Y eso es algo, que a él le preocupa, pero a Delilah no. Y es que la antigua guerrera conejo, lo sabe por experiencia propia lo de superar duras adversidades, y si ella ha podido superar lo suyo, los hijos que puedan tener quien sabe si en mucho menos tiempo de lo que se imaginan, también lo superarán. Pero... Delilah y Yanagida no son la única pareja que cómo diría Chiquito de la Calzada, acaban de hacer una "Guarrerida Española". Porque a mucha distancia de ellos...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Italica, Capital del Imperio Reconstituido. 1:10 AM hora local**

Todo ha surgido ya desde que han cenado juntos, los dos solos, en una taberna apartada de la ciudad. La misma en la que Gabrion y Panache se conocieron... y parece que a ellos también les ha surgido efecto. Porque después de cenar, de hablar durante más de dos horas entre ellos, andando lentamente por lo alto de la muralla que rodea la capital imperial, bajo la luz de la luna llena resplandeciente en el cielo... la chispa que necesitaban entre ellos, por fin ha hecho ignición. Y encerrándose los dos en el cuarto que le han destinado a él, el coronel Shunya Kengun, que está al lado mismo del de su colega, el coronel Naoki Kamo de las fuerzas acorazadas japonesas que protegen la capital del Imperio Reconstituido, por fin ha cumplido lo que su amada, Beefeater E Caty, le pidió: hacerla una mujer. Que vamos, que hiendo directo al grano... la pareja por fin ha roto su última barrera en su relación: han hecho el amor por primera vez. Y por primera vez lo ha sido para ella, aunque él llevaba años, muchos años sin hacerlo... desde bastante antes que su difunta esposa enfermara... y muriera.

Pero ahora, ambos, justo al haber terminado de hacerlo, él, Kengun, se siente vivo cómo hacía tiempo que no lo estaba; y ella, Beefetaer, se siente entre liberada y satisfecha por haber rompido por fin esa barrera en su relación, y por haber comprobado cómo efectivamente, su amado, no la ha decepcionado en absoluto (acaso se esperaba otra cosa con semejante hombretón?). Ambos, aun tapados con la sábana hasta la altura del pecho, se miran sonrojados, enamoradizos... y se echan a reír.

"Jajaja. ¡Eh! ¿De que ríes tanto? Jajaja" dice ella riendo alegre, queriendo pegarle una colleja cómo castigo inocente a su novio, pero Kengun, cogiéndole el brazo, y quedándose ambos dejando de reír y mirándose enamoradizos de nuevo, diciendo él "Perdóname si te he hecho esperar tanto tempo. O si... he ido demasiado deprisa. Sea sea cómo sea... lo siento." dice Kengun todo sensible, intentando comportarse cómo todo un caballero con quien también es su chica, pero ella le replica en broma, hablando con su tono de marimacho habitual "Vagh, no te me comportes ahora cómo un blando. Sí algo me gusta de ti es que eres un hombre de verdad. No sé por qué... me ha recordado a cuando eramos unas crías." acaba diciendo Beefeater entre pillina y nostálgica, preguntando Kengun extrañado, pero arqueando una ceja "Realmente eres un poco bestia a veces. ¿Has aprovechado que Bozes no está aquí para poder meterme mano? Las jóvenes de hoy en día os atrevéis con todo, eh? Jajaja. ¿Y que es eso de cuando erais unas crías?" y ella le explica, con sonrisa picarona...

"Jijiji. Yo, Bozes y Piña, cuando teníamos 12 años, solíamos espiar a los caballeros por un agujero de la pared cuando estaban en los baños, desnudos, jijiji. Panache nunca se atrevía a venir con nosotras porque sólo de pensarlo se ponía toda roja de la vergüenza. Y al final yo acababa igual, más cuando Piña decía "Mira, que grande la tiene ese" y Bozes le replicaba "No, la de ese otro es más grande. ¡Es enorme!" jajajaja" dice la caballero de la rosa a pierna suelta, mirándola Kengun con estúpida cara de circunstancias, pensando " _Ahora entiendo de donde viene su afición al "arte" de la ex mujer de Itami. Nadie lo diría que fuesen tan atrevidas_ "

"Em... esto... Befeeater..." dice él poniéndose tímido, sonrojado, con la mano en el cogote y desviando la mirada, respondiendo ella aun en tono de broma, con cara sarcástica "Ey, se supone que la tímida y sensible soy yo. Sólo he aprovechado que la pesada de Bozes no está para pasar a la ofensiva y conquistarte definitivamente, jajajaja" dice riendo para ponerse enseguida sensible y cariñosa, diciendo "Te quiero, Shunya." dice besándole de nuevo. Y él, aun sonrojado, pregunta tímido...

"Emmm... esto... estás bien, Beefeater? Ha sido... tu primera vez y... yo... he intentado no ser demasiado brusco y... además, no hemos tomado... precauciones. ¿De verdad está bien? ¿Y si..." y ella, picarona de nuevo, le pone el dedo índice sobre los labios, quedándose él parado, y con cara un tanto seductora, le dice "Te lo vuelvo a decir. No pasa nada. Sabía que no me decepcionarías... y no lo has hecho... Shunya." pero él le corta, exclamando "No... no me refiero a eso. Es... si... y si... y si te dejo embarazada?" y ella, haciéndose la pensativa, acaba sonriendo cariñosa y responde...

"Si fuese así... tu obligación y la mía sería casarnos, no te parece? Si es por mi... no hay problema. Es verdad que soy muy joven, pero... si es contigo... lo aceptaré... Shunya." dice ella mirándole toda enamoradiza y besándole en la mejilla, pero se da cuenta que él está un tanto preocupado, cuando suelta "Aaagghhh... si fuese así... no le haría ninguna gracia. De eso estoy seguro" dice preocupado y Beefeater, extrañada, replica "¿Eh? ¿Quien quieres decir? … ¿Te refieres... a tu hijo? ¿A... a Tsukiaki?"

"Sí... a Tsukiaki. Desde que intenté decirle que tenía una relación contigo... y que eres una chica de su edad... aun me soporta menos. Si encima le digo un día que me caso contigo o que incluso va a tener un hermanito con más de 20 años... aaaagghhh... no sé que he hecho mal para que no me soporte. No me creo que sea solamente porque soy militar. No... tiene que ser por otra cosa." explica el alto y fuerte coronel japonés, quedándose ella con cierta compasión hacia él, cuando suelta...

"Quizás... todo empezó cuando murió su madre, no crees? Él aun era joven y... tú, hundido en tu dolor, no supiste darle respuesta a su perdida. No lo sé. Supongo... que fue porque no supiste darle en aquel momento lo que necesitaba. Pero te prometo que ahora estoy yo aquí... para ocupar ese rincón que has tenido vacío en tu corazón todo este tiempo. Te lo prometo." dice ella toda sensible hacia su novio, quedándose Kengun muy sorprendido, que sólo puede decir "Beefeater..." cuando de golpe... alguien llama a golpes a la puerta de la habitación, tapándose enseguida ambos con la sábana hasta el cuello, asustadizos para que no les vean en bolas. Pera ella acaba diciendo "Ve tú, Shunya. Por favor. No quiero que me vean desnuda." pero él replica "Pero si yo también lo estoy. Em... es igual, voy yo. Sólo asomaré la cabeza."

Y efectivamente, Kengun acaba saliendo de la cama, mostrando su cuerpo macizo al aire (cosa que obviamente, a Beefeater, que no es una estrecha ni mucho menos, le alegra la vista) y Kengun, escondiéndose tras la puerta de madera, la entreabre un poco y asoma la cabeza. Encontrándose con... su colega de las fuerzas acorazadas japonesas que protegen Italica, el coronel Naoki Kamo, ese que es también grandote y fuerte pero más bien feo, vestido con un pijama de verano... muy hortera, de pikachus.

"Aaagghhhh... eres tú, Naoki. No has... em... me has asustado. Llegue a pensar que había pasado algo serio y que sería una de las caballeros de la rosa o de la guardia de palacio. Que quieres." dice aliviado al ver que es su colega Kamo, que le dice fastidiado, con el ceño fruncido y la mano derecha en el cogote "Shunya, no hace falta que te escondas detrás de la puerta. Que ya sé que no estás solo... y que vas en pelotas!" y Kengun, con estúpida cara de muñeco, espeta "Oh... vaya... entonces, ya..." y Kamo, ya más bien enfadado, lo suelta, exclamando "Si, Shunya. ¡Ya! Me he acostado a las once. Es la una y cuarto. ¡Y llevo más de una hora sin poder pegar ojo porque tú y tu novia me habéis despertado por vuestra pasión desbocada! ¡Estás paredes serán de piedra, pero se oye todo perfectamente, entiendes!? Aaagghhh... mira... no tengo nada en contra de vuestra relación. Y me alegro por ti, de verdad. Creo que te hacía falta; y mucho. Pero... tened más cuidado cuando echéis una cana al aire. Si el Baron Casel se entera no sabrás cómo explicárselo. Buenas noches." dice ya más calmado, dispuesto a regresar a su habitación, cuando Kengun le replica en broma...

"Buenas noches... Naoki. Y... bonito pijama, jajaja. ¿Te lo ha elegido tu mujer? Mejor ir en pelotas que no llevar eso puesto, jajaja" exclama él riéndose de su colega de tanques, mientras Kengún, de espaldas a él y con cara estúpida de circunstancias, espeta un "Muy gracioso, coronel."

En cuando Kengun vuelve a cerrar la puerta, nota que Beefeater se le abraza por detrás, desnuda cómo él, diciendo "Mmmm... vamos, vuelve a la cama." y él, sonriéndole con cariño, le responde "Lo sé... lo sé. Perdona. A dormir, que mañana tenemos que madrugar mucho."

Y la pareja por fin, se van a descansar definitivamente, y el pobre de Naoki por fin puede dormirse sin tener que escuchar a Kengun y Caty haciéndolo tras su pared, tapándose la cara con la almohada para no oírles. Pero en fin, quien vive en una nube rosa, ignora por completo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Y mientras ellos empiezan a conciliar el sueño tras una medianoche movidita, otros, lejos de allí, se despiertan o... no pueden dormir por una preocupación seria. Muy seria.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **En algún lugar entre montañas, Territorio del Imperio Reconstituido. 1:20 AM hora local**

Él y el teniente han acordado parar en ese punto a pasar la noche, para que puedan descansar ellos y los dos vehículos, que han estado en funcionamiento todo el día. Dos días antes, por fin recibió el permiso del General Hazama para que él, el capitán Youji Itami, pueda comandar la expedición de reconocimiento, exploración y obtención de pruebas... a la famosa cueva de Rondel, donde Lelei La Lelena encontró esos extraños objetos. Dicha cueva, llamada la cueva de Paul, a la que Lelei quiere regresar, para encontrar más respuestas a las preguntas que la reacción de Rory cuando vio aquella vieja y oxidada pistola, le causó.

Aun están a un poco más de la mitad de camino, que aunque hiendo con vehículos, con un _Toyota HMV_ y un _URO_ Vamtac, la inexistencia de carreteras cómo tales y el tener que ir por literales caminos de cabras, no les permite correr demasiado, temiendo más que nada el enfado y la bronca de los de mantenimiento a su regreso. Pero esta vez, Lelei no va sola. Sino acompañada de bastante gente. Además de Itami, Tuka y Rory... las acompañan Arpeggio y Mimoza, quien tiene que regresar a Rondel... y una unidad de reconocimiento de refuerzo de la coalición. Más concretamente... con la 1ª unidad de reconocimiento del Primer Batallón del Regimiento Asturias 31 del Ejército Español, comandado por el teniente Xavier Roig, y sus tres inseparables subordinados y amigos: el sargento Aitor Aiguren, la cabo primero Isabel Fuentes y el cabo Manolo Buenaventura.

Y precisamente este último, ha despertado en plena madrugada para echar una meada nocturna. Alrededor de la hoguera que hay encendida, duermen todos en sacos de dormir, los chicos en un lado y las chicas en otro. Pero Manolo se fija que el saco de Dormir de Itami... está vacío. Se levanta a un rincón apartado, no muy lejos de ellos y al lado de un riachuelo donde transcurre un agua perfectamente limpia y cristalina, con decenas, centenares de insectos luminosos revoloteando alrededor de la orilla del río. Al final el cabo Buenaventura va a vaciar su vejiga bajo un árbol cercano. Al regresar con los demás... se da cuenta que Itami está subido al HMV, en el asiento del conductor... mirando algo en la pantalla de su móvil. Y Manolo, que es un gracioso y un malpensado por naturaleza, se acerca y ni corto ni perezoso, se mete en el asiento del acompañante.

"Capitán. ¿No puede dormir?" dice Manolo amable a Itami, que dejando un instante lo que mira en la pantalla del móvil, le responde "Aaaagghhh... no, ahora me iba a acostar. Es que... estaba mirando..." y Manolo, haciéndose el graciosillo, con su salero andaluz, suelta "Eh, capitán", preguntando el capitán otaku "Mh?" y Manolo...

"¿Nos... hacemos unas pajillas? Pero sin mariconadas, eh?" suelta Manolo todo chistoso, más bien, gamberro, dejando a Itami de piedra, que... "E... eeee... eeeeehhhh?" exclama Itami con cara de gilipollas, hasta que el cabo andaluz lo aclara todo "¡Jajajaja! ¡Que es broma, pisha! ¡Jajaja! ¿Que en Japón no habéis visto nunca las pelis de Torrente o que? Jajajaja!" dice Manolo aun riendo de la broma más bien pesada que acaba de gastarle a Itami, que con estúpida mala cara, espeta "¡Nagh, muy gracioso, cabo! ¿Es que te has creído que estaba aquí con el móvil..." y le replica Manolo aun chistoso "Pue... sí, quillo. Creía que estaba... ya sabe. Zurrándose la sardina, jajaja!" exclama otra vez Manolo con demasiada distensión, dándole una palmada a la colleja al capitán Itami, que exclama desviando la mirada con mala cara "Yo ya no hago esas cosas, cabo Buenaventura. Aigh..." acaba suspirando con cara de fastidio, cuando Manolo, ya más calmado y menos chistoso...

"¿Entonces... que está mirando en su móvil, capitán?" se acerca a ver... y que es una foto que ya tiene unos años, pocos, pero donde se ve a Itami con una chica bajita con gafas de pasta enormes, cabello castaño y unos enormes ojos marrones muy expresivos, pero que en definitiva, es bastante mona de cara. Es una foto de Itami con Risa, su ex mujer, ambos sonrientes y haciendo la V de victoria con la mano.

"Vaya... esta chica... no será tu ex mujer, por casualidad. Cómo se llamaba, que no me acuerdo" dice el cabo andaluz rascándose la cabeza, despistado, y Itami, volviendo su mirada nostálgica, incluso cariñosa hacia la foto, dice "Risa. Se llama Risa. Ojalá ella..."

"Tj. Aigh... no me lo diga. Te arrepiente de haberte separao de ella, a que sí." dice Manolo con una mueca en la cara, y Itami responde aun nostálgico "Puede, cabo. Puede. La verdad es que... si ella estuviera aquí conmigo... podría entender y ayudar mejor a Rory. Porque eso es lo que de verdad me preocupa y... no sé ni cómo afrontarlo. Y ella... Risa... que me ha ayudado tanto en esta vida..." dice ya entristecido, dejando a Manolo extrañado, que pregunta "Quillo, ahora me he perdío. ¿A que te refiere?" y le explica un Itami triste y nostálgico a partes iguales...

"Lo de Rory me preocupa mucho... porque es su pasado. Un pasado que es obvio que la atormenta y que lo hará cada vez más. Y no es porque me lo haya dicho ningún psicólogo de Alnus. Sino por experiencia propia. Porque... yo también tengo un pasado que me atormenta." dice Itami ya incluso con cara marcadamente triste, dejando a Manolo parado, que pregunta "Pero... el que. ¿Qué es lo que le pasó, capitán?" y Itami le responde "Cuando... cuando murió mi padre... mamá no lo superó y... y enloqueció. Lleva veinte años encerrada en el mismo hospital psiquiátrico. De repente me encontré en Tokio sin familia. Pero durante todo aquello, y después... incluso hasta después de divorciarnos... Risa siempre ha estado allí. Siempre he podido contar con ella cuando necesitaba ayuda; cuando no quería estar solo. Incluso... cuando necesita un hombro sobre el que llorar. Jajaja" dice Itami riendo con tristeza, ante un Manolo que le escucha atento y serio, incluso con compasión hacia el capitán japonés, que sigue "Por eso... ahora me arrepiento de haberme separado de ella. Lo hice para... si moría aquí en combate... no tuviese que enfrentarse a mi muerte y al dolor. Que tuviese que pasar por lo mismo que pasé yo. Pero me doy cuenta... que ella pasó aquello conmigo. Y que he sido... injusto con Risa." acaba diciendo Itami sonriendo con tristeza, y Manolo...

"O en otras palabra... que no has podido olvidarla. Nunca. Y quieres... volver a recuperarla y no sabe cómo. Y eso que la xiquilla... no e na del otro mundo. Pero ya se sabe. Cuando se trata de amor... las demás no cuentan. Me refiero... a tu "harem". Porque con ellas..." dice Manolo intentando averiguar que piensa el capitán Itami de sus chicas, y éste le responde "¿Ellas? Son unas compañeras de viaje magníficas. Unas chicas... preciosas, encantadoras. Unas amigas con las que siempre se puede contar. Pero... no en el mismo sentido que Risa. Soy incapaz de verlas... cómo una posible pareja, sino... cómo si fuesen las hermanas pequeñas que nunca tuve. A las que quiero y me gusta proteger. Pero no... cómo una novia, una esposa o... la madre de mis hijos. Soy incapaz de verlas así." dice Itami retumbándose sobre el volante del vehículo, mirando con mirada triste hacia afuera: hacia donde duermen las chicas en sacos de dormir.

"Pues... menos mal. Eso quiere decir que no te gustan demasiado jóvenes, jajaja" dice riendo el cabo español, añadiendo "No te preocupes por ellas, pisha. Ya verá... cómo encontrarán su propio camino en la vida. Y sobre todo Rory. Que aunque sea duro lo que sepa de ella misma... sabrá superarlo, ya lo verá. Además... para esto es mejor que te aconseje Aitor, que ya está casao. Sobre cómo funciona bien una relación en pareja. Pero... si no puedes olvidarla... y seguro que ella a ti tampoco... que carajo, quillo! Que la vida siempre nos da segundas oportunidades." dice Manolo animando a Itami, que simplemente, sonríe agradecido y le responde "Gracias... cabo. De verdad. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y... no podía ser con ellas. De seguro que se llevarán un gran disgusto el día que se lo diga abiertamente, pero... espero que lo entiendan. Y que entiendan que aunque no sea de esa manera... yo siempre las querré." acaba diciendo Itami todo sensible.

"Me alegro por ti, capitán Itami. Bufff... yo... mejor me vuelvo a dormir, que si no necesitaré ración doble de café para despertarme. Menos mal que mañana le toca a Isabel conducir el Vamtac." dice bajándose del asiento del acompañante del Toyota HMV, y Itami le responde también bajándose "Sí... será mejor. Con tanta preocupación... cuando ni siquiera hemos llegado aun a Rondel." dice con la mano en el cogote y cara cansada.

En esto Itami tiene toda la razón. Preocupándose de Risa, de Rory, también de Tuka y Lelei, cuando aun deben llegar a esa cueva de Rondel que para todos ellos, excepto Lelei, sigue siendo un total misterio. Pero ambas cosas, incluso todas a la vez... parece que están relacionadas. Pero para llegar, aun les quedan entre uno y dos días de viaje por verdaderos caminos de cabras. Aunque al final del viaje... lo que les espera no es sólo un misterio. Sino también una aventura y una sorpresa... desconcertante. Sorpresa cómo la que Piña aun puede dar al país que la acoge y a una parte importante de sus habitantes que aun no soportan que ella esté allí: Chile.

 _ **CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Congreso Nacional de Chile, Valparaíso, Chile. 5:00 PM hora local**

Tras haber comido en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Santiago, en un local desierto de gente, donde a parte de los cocineros y camareros, sólo había guardaespaldas de los Carabineros y la Gendarmería Nacional, dentro y fuera del restaurante... y donde Lobo y Meia se han atiborrado con prisas porque estaban verdaderamente muertos de hambre, causando vergüenza ajena a los demás, han partido desde allí hacia su siguiente destino: la ciudad de Valparaíso, la tercera mayor del país y sede del parlamento y senado de Chile: el Congreso Nacional.

Con una distancia de 108 kilómetros entre ambas ciudades, para llegar rápidamente, a todo el grupo les han llevado en dos helicópteros del Ejército de Chile _Eurocopter AS-532 Cougar_ , pintados en camuflaje verde oliva, marrón claro y negro, con la inscripción en blanco y en español "Ejército" en la cola del aparato y la estrella blanca de cinco puntas sobre fondo rojo bajo el rotor posterior. Escoltados al mismo tiempo, por una de las últimas adquisiciones del ejército chileno: por dos helicópteros de combate _Agusta A-129 Mangusta_ de fabricación italiana, pintados en el mismo camuflaje que los helicópteros de transporte. Una visión que especialmente a Molt, le tiene absolutamente maravillado, más que por la protección que les brindan esas máquinas de guerra de último grito, por el mero hecho de verlos volar a su lado, mientras Meia permanece agarrada cómo una garrapata, aun asustada, al brazo de Lobo, que sonrojado, nervioso y con la mirada al frente, ya no sabe que hacer para calmar a su joven e inocente chica-gato.

Al sobrevolar ya la ciudad costera, de una arquitectura en muchas zonas muy peculiar, los Mangusta se separan de los Cougar sobrevolando la zona en círculos cómo medida de protección en caso necesario. Hasta que los helicópteros, por fin aterrizan justo enfrente del edificio del Congreso Nacional de Chile, en la Avenida Argentina, cuyo tráfico ha sido cortado. La presencia de carabineros, pero también de militares en toda la zona, es tremenda. Tanto del personal que se ve cómo del que no se ve, desde las fuerzas especiales preparadas para intervenir en cualquier momento, a los numerosos francotiradores aposentados por todos los alrededores, o incluso bajo las calles, en las cloacas, para evitar sorpresas inesperadas. Cuando el personal de seguridad que acompaña al séquito de Piña recibe por radio el OK para salir, salen todos de los helicópteros y entran por fin en el gran edificio, sede del poder legislativo de Chile.

Mientras los dos militares chilenos deben ir a la cámara alta (el Senado) para someterse a una especie de sesión de control por parte de los diferentes grupos parlamentarios representados, acompañados de dos representantes de la Región Especial (Yao y Meia) el resto se quedan en la cámara baja: la Cámara de Diputados, o lo que es lo mismo, el Salón de Honor del Congreso Nacional de Chile. Arriba, en los estrados para el público, se quedan todos a observar... excepto quien debe pronunciar un discurso ante la cámara: la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, quien ya está esperando, visiblemente tensa y nerviosa, tras el presidente de la cámara, quien va a hablar ante los micrófonos sobre el atril de oradores.

"Sus excelencias... cómo Presidente de la Cámara Baja del Congreso Nacional de Chile... es un honor hoy para mi... presentarles a la gran invitada que hoy está acogiendo nuestro gran país. Muchos de ustedes... incluso aun ahora muestran sus discrepancias con esta visita." dice el Presidente de la Cámara, hombre maduro de 60 años con cabello canoso y de traje y corbata oscuros, mirando hacia los representantes de algunas formaciones que sujetan cartelitos de cartón con lemas variopintos en contra de la visita de Piña a Chile, siguiendo el Presidente de la Cámara Baja "No obstante... su excelentísima, la Presidenta de la República, doña Valentina Blanca, ha apoyado esta visita hoy aquí. Y déjenme que les diga... que yo también era reticente. Pero... visto su actitud... y su voluntad inequívoca para la paz... les aseguro que estamos ante una gran mujer. Majestad Piña... tiene usted la palabra. Cuando quiera."

Algo más de la mitad de los diputados de la cámara, aplauden, con más o menos entusiasmo. Piña se pone tras el estrado rojo con el escudo nacional de Chile dorado en su centro. Ante ella, hay 120 diputados de hasta una docena de formaciones políticas diferentes, mas el público arriba en las gradas de la sala, su propio padre y Bozes que la miran muy atentamente... y las cámaras de la televisión pública chilena que lo cubren en directo. Sabe y ve que muchas de las miradas de esos diputados desprenden desconfianza, indignación, incluso... rabia. Pero Piña es mucha Piña, y es una mujer que en los momentos críticos... se crece. Y que mejor momento que este... cuando pronuncia su discurso ante la Cámara Baja...

"Gracias... señor Presidente de... la "Cámara Baja". Excelencias. Cómo emperatriz del Imperio Reconstituido, antes que nada... yo..." y cuando intenta decir algo con toda la solemnidad del mundo y que el momento requiere, alguien entre los diputados, espeta un "¡ASESINA!" y otro, una mujer, espeta "¡LO ERES! ¡IGUAL QUE TU PADRE! ¡ÉL ORDENÓ LA MATANZA DE GINZA!"

El chismorreo, incluso desconcierto, se apodera de la sala, tanto entre los diputados cómo en el público de la sala, quedándose Molt con los ojos cerrados, reflexivo, y Bozes desconcertada, cuando el Presidente de la Cámara, hablando a su micrófono "¡Por favor, orden en la sala! ¡Orden en la sala, sus excelencias! ¡Les ruego que guarden las formas y dejen hablar a su majestad Piña! ¡De lo contrario me veré obligado a expulsarles de la cámara! Majestad... disculpe la interrupción. Puede usted seguir." dice todo educado el Presidente de la Cámara, sentado al centro de gran estrado que hay tras piña, y tras los cuales, hay sentados otras seis personas, militares de alta graduación de los tres ejércitos así cómo de los Carabineros y la Gendarmería Nacional, que escuchan con atención (cosa que habitualmente no suelen hacer). Piña, echa un largo suspiro con los ojos cerrados, para concentrarse y relajarse... y vuelve a hablar.

"Gracias... Presidente. … Cómo quería decir... yo... antes que nada... en nombre del Imperio Reconstituido... pero también cómo hermana del Emperador Rebelde, Zorzal Al Caesar... pido perdón por todas las víctimas... sufrimiento... muertes innecesarias... que su orden provocó. Y aunque yo no fui responsable... yo y el Imperio Reconstituido, asumimos las culpas cómo si fuesen nuestras. A este país, la República de Chile... pido perdón por todo el daño causado. Lo siento" dice Piña muy sentidamente, con total arrepentimiento, inclinándose dando dos pasos a un lado del estrado de oradores y inclinándose hacia los diputados y el público de la sala, que se ha quedado de piedra... y sus críticos, mudos, porque no es en absoluto la reacción que esperaban. Los flashes de las cámaras de la prensa la iluminan con sus flashes al unísono captando el momento de perdón oficial por parte de Piña y su Imperio hacia el pueblo chileno y sus representantes, con arrepentimiento auténtico y sentido cómo no puede ser de otra manera.

Tras unos segundos que se hacen eternos para Piña, se vuelve a poner derecha, dando dos pasos a su izquierda para volver ante los micrófonos del estrado de oradores, y sigue con su discurso ante unos diputados que ahora sí, la escuchan de verdad.

"Cómo emperatriz... y esto también lo he vivido personalmente muchas veces... puede que mis palabras resulten vacías; inútiles; huecas... para quien ha perdido una esposa; un hijo; un amigo; una madre. Y al igual que ellos... sólo deseo dos cosas. Que sus almas encuentren el descanso eterno... y que se haga justicia con ellos. Porque aunque sea mi hermano el responsable... estoy totalmente decidida... a que pague por lo que ha hecho. Sin importarme ya si es sangre de mi sangre o quien muchas veces, de niños, fuera mi compañero de juegos y travesuras. Ahora, Zorzal... es un monstruo. Nada más. Y espero que pronto... nuestros aliados de Japón, Francia, España... y Chile... lo capturen y le hagan pagar. Y que lo hagan... de acuerdo a las leyes de este mundo, que es el que le ha tenido que sufrir y padecer, ya cuatro veces. … Dicho esto... el Imperio que yo gobierno... estará totalmente dispuesto a ayudar y colaborar en rescatar a sus ciudadanos que aun se encuentran secuestrados en mi mundo por Zorzal. Sé que será una ardua tarea para un Imperio Reconstituido aun débil y en estado de guerra no declarada con el Imperio Rebelde de Zorzal. Pero sepan, senadores o... diputados de la República de Chile... que sus "hombres de verde" cómo los llamamos en nuestro mundo... sus soldados... sus guerreros... han luchado y luchan codo con codo con los de sus aliados de Japón, Francia y España... sobre todo... para salvar vidas. De inocentes; de los suyos; de los ajenos. Incluso de aquellos... enemigos que no lo merecían. … Hace tiempo... cierto hombre de verde de Japón con quien he hecho una gran amistad... me dijo algo que ya nunca se me olvidará. "Hay que ser humanitario". Y desde entonces... estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él. Porque estudiando la historia de su mundo... la cual debo confesar que aun me queda mucho y mucho que aprender todavía... existe una cosa llamada "Derechos Humanos". Y que sus guerreros... aplican una vez terminada la batalla con los enemigos capturados, heridos o moribundos. Eso me hizo ver... que ustedes luchan mucho mejor que nosotros, no sólo por sus armas, sino también... por su humanidad. Y el Imperio, incluso todo Falmart... puede aprender mucho de su mundo... y por supuesto, el suyo, del nuestro. Pero en esencia, lo que quiero decirles... a la República de Chile y a sus hombres de verde... es que no deben perder el tiempo en críticas, desconfianzas y insinuaciones. En lo que hicieron o dejaron de hacer en el pasado. Lo que deben hacer ahora... es sentirse muy orgullosos de sus soldados. Mucho. Porque desde que llegaron a Alnus, han actuado cómo verdaderos guerreros y han salvado incontables vidas inocentes. Y estoy segura... que rescatarán a los suyos. Y para terminar, yo, la emperatriz Piña Co Lada del Imperio Reconstituido, en agradecimiento a sus hombres de verde y a su país, les digo... Gracias. Y larga vida... a Chile. Gracias."

Piña, con una cara que es todo un poema, de emoción contenida, seriedad y decisión, da dos pasos para atrás en el atril de oradores. Por unos segundos, el silencio en la cámara es sepulcral. Todo el mundo se ha quedado mudo, más bien... impresionado. Cuando por fin... desde la primera fila de los diputados, uno se levanta, aplaudiendo. Le sigue uno de los Generales del Ejército sentados en la parte de atrás. Y así, poco a poco, uno tras otro, los diputados, el público, los miembros de la cámara, los militares chilenos, pero sobre todo, Molt, que no puede ocultar el orgullo por su hija en su cara, y Bozes, limpiándose las lágrimas de alegría de los ojos, todos en la sala aplauden efusivamente a la Emperatriz, que acaba sonriendo muy muy muy aliviada, al ver que ante su apoteósico discurso, la reacción ha sido de agradecimiento. Uno de los presentes entre el público grita "¡VIVA LA EMPERATRIZ PIÑA!" y muchos, la mayoría, gritan juntos "¡VIVA!", siguiendo otro grito entre los diputados "¡VIVA CHILE Y SU EJÉRCITO!" y de nuevo muchos en la sala responden con un "¡VIVA". Sin duda, la visita de Piña y su séquito a Chile, que podría en muchos momentos haber terminado en estruendoso fracaso, ha terminado, al contrario de lo que muchos pronosticaban, en un gran éxito. Quizás no para todo el mundo, es cierto. Pero Piña ha dejado claro por qué ha ido hasta allí... y cual es su opinión. Estará por ver si en Francia y en España, el resultado será el mismo. Y si para otros en el mismo momento... salen tan airosos.

Porque en el mismo instante, en el Senado o Cámara Alta del Congreso Nacional de Chile, se celebra una sesión extraordinaria a puerta cerrada, en la que hay cuatro comparecientes que se someten a las preguntas de los diversos grupos parlamentarios. Dos de los militares que Chile ha enviado en su misión a Alnus: el comandante de la FACH y piloto de F-5, Maximiliano Rivera y la Sargento Primero Antonella Gracia... y los dos visitantes de la Región Especial de Japón: Yao y Meia.

"Tiene el turno de palabra, el senador, su excelencia Don Leopoldo Arganda, de la Unión Democrática Independiente, asignado al Grupo "Chile Vamos", y el susodicho senador, empieza sus preguntas.

"Quiero preguntar al comandante Rivera." dice el senador de la oposición, explicando "¿Es cierto que fue usted y su compañera de escuadrilla, la cual preservo su identidad, los que descubrieron e interceptaron lo que en la Región Especial llaman "Dragón de Fuego" y que tuvieron que hacer su reconocimiento... con material prestado por las Fuerzas de Autodefensa japonesas?" pregunta incisivo el senador chileno, al igual que la mirada de los demás senadores opositores, respondiendo Maximiliano con seriedad...

"Sí... y no, senador. Verá... su pregunta no es del todo exacta. Mi escuadrilla no descubrió el dragón de fuego. Fueron los habitantes de la aldea de elfos oscuros de Dushi, quien cómo saben, uno de sus representantes, está aquí sentado conmigo, en esta mesa de comparecencias" dice seriamente, mirando de reojo a Yao, que permanece seria y callada, explicando el comandante de las FACH "Lo que hicimos nosotros, es interceptar y reconocer el dragón de fuego, para confirmar visualmente que se trataba de ese monstruo en concreto. En ningún momento abrimos fuego contra él ni hicimos uso de los cañones de 20mm ni de los misiles Amram de que disponíamos en aquel momento." explica seriamente el comandante chileno, vestido con su uniforme de servicio azul de la FACH, cuando el mismo senador, pregunta de nuevo...

"¿Pero admite o no que ese... "cubo buscador de blancos" que necesitaban para llevar a cabo su misión de reconocimiento... fue "prestado" por los japoneses? ¿No está con esto admitiendo indirectamente, que nuestras fuerzas, tanto terrestres cómo sobre todo aéreas, fueron enviadas a Base Alnus con una apremiante falta de medios? ¿No tiene ninguna queja formal que hacer sobre el estado de los materiales y equipos con que les han enviado a cumplir su misión?" pregunta de nuevo incisivo el senador opositor, y Maximiliano responde "No, en absoluto. Hemos hecho lo mismo que hacen los japoneses desde que llegaron allí, y que han hecho nuestros aliados franceses y españoles. Utilizar el material más viejo de nuestro arsenal, el cual gracias a nuestros técnicos de mantenimiento y armeros, funciona perfectamente. Y les digo y les aseguro, que es la mejor opción contra fuerzas enemigas o... monstruos, que no tienen armas modernas cómo tales. Lo que necesitamos ahí es potencia de fuego pura. Nada más y nada menos. No necesitamos aviones AWACS, ni sistemas de guerra electrónica, ni lo último y más moderno. Con nuestro material más viejo, nuestra eficacia está igualmente garantizada, senador. Se lo puedo garantizar." explica seriamente el comandante de aviación chileno, respondiendo el susodicho senador con un "Gracias, comandante. No hay más preguntas."

"Bien. En ese caso... turno de palabra, para la senadora Elena Tristán, del partido comunista." exclama el presidente del Senado, pasando a hablar una senadora joven y de ideas y maneras más bien altisonantes, que exclama "Pido preguntar a la señorita Meia... y a la Sargento Gracia" y la chica-gato, toda nerviosa, se pone a hablar ante su micrófono "Eeee... yo, nya?" dice señalándose con el dedo con cara tonta, y a su lado, Antonella le dice en voz baja para tranquilizarla "No te preocupes, Meia. A ésta la conoce toda Chile. Es una incendiaria y una provocadora sin escrúpulos. Si se pone pesada, me la sacaré de encima, ya verás." dice guiñándole un ojo a Meia, y la senadora...

"Señorita Meia. ¿Usted, cómo habitante, trabajadora, refugiada en Base Alnus y la ciudad que vive a su alrededor... puede describirnos cual es en su opinión, la imagen que le prestan nuestras tropas, las de Chile, no sólo en comparación de los demás países de la coalición, sino ante usted y demás habitantes de la Región Especial?" y Meia, con cara tonta, de no saber que decir por los nervios, sólo puede soltar "Eh? Yo... nya? Yo... no..." y la senadora radical, sigue preguntando... más bien acusando "¿Considera usted... que sus formas, cómo la de la Sargento Antonella Gracia que tiene a su lado, quien sabemos que tiene una actitud desairada, incluso provocativa con hombres durante borracheras, sí, han oído bien, borracheras! Con compañeros masculinos y habitantes de la Región Especial, es adecuada? ¿Me lo puede justificar, si o no? ¡Responda! ¿Le gusta tener en Alnus un ejército golpista, asesino y torturador cómo fue y sigue siendo el ejército de este país? ¡Responda, señorita Meia!" exclama ya con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas la diputada de ultra-izquierda. Meia, acechada y nerviosa a más no poder, no sabe ni que decir, mientras Antonella, suspira con el ceño fruncido, y suelta... con una mirada endurecida y propia de todo un solado...

"Lo siento, senadora. Pero Meia no tiene ninguna necesidad de responder ella por mi cuando lo único que está haciendo, es mostrar cosas de mi vida privada que no estoy dispuesta a tolerar. Yo y todas las tropas de la coalición tenemos todo el derecho a nuestros momentos de descanso y distensión durante nuestras horas o días de permiso. Métase en la cabeza que esto no es el ejército prusiano del siglo XIX. Que alguien cómo yo esté en el Ejército de este país, es prueba más que suficiente. Y estoy ahí luchando con mis compañeros y aliados, no sólo por rescatar a los nuestros, sino también por defender incluso a personas viles y oportunistas cómo usted. Eso lo que ahí estamos haciendo." acaba exclamando toda seria y con la mirada endurecida Antonella, actitud que no es nada normal en ella, pero que es muestra evidente de por qué está en el Ejército y por qué se desenvuelve tan bien en su seno. Pero la misma senadora, replica, exaltada, ante la incomodidad de los demás senadores...

"¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta, sargento! ¡Lo que hace es huir de estudio! ¡Los ciudadanos tienen derecho a saber lo que hacen allí en realidad! ¡En malgastar millones de un presupuesto nacional en armas, cuando muchas familias chilenas acaban endeudadas hasta las cejas con tal de pagar los estudios de sus hijos! ¡O en pagar su seguro médico cuando podríamos tener una sanidad pública y universal! ¡Ustedes no deberían estar ahí Y LO SABEN! ¡REGRESEN A CASA Y DEVUELVAN TODO EL DINERO QUE HAN QUEMADO INUTILMENTE!" exclama la senadora ya con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, golpeando con la mano sobre su mesa, exaltada de verdad, mientras Meia está descolocada a más no poder, Maximiliano, reflexivo con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, y Antonella, mirándola rabiosa, queriendo replicarla, pero es entonces cuando Yao...

"¿? Eeemmm... tiene el turno de palabra, su excelencia, la señorita elfa oscura... perdón... quería decir la señorita Yao Ha Dushi." dice el presidente de la cámara. Y entonces... cómo emulando la mítica comparecencia que hizo Rory en el Senado de Japón ante una diputada japonesa que se puso muy y muy pesada, la elfa oscura espeta...

"¿ERES ESTÚPIDA O TE CHUPAS EL DEDO!?" grita tan fuerte, que una vez más, el micrófono se acopla y los altavoces de la sala rechinan por un rato, tapándose las orejas los senadores del ruido, y la senadora radical, con cara tonta de susto, dice "Q... que... que me ha dicho?" pasando a hablar Yao toda segura y confiada, dejando a los dos militares chilenos y a Meia alucinados...

"Lo que ha oído, "Senadora". Ah, y antes de que se le ocurra decirme que debe tener respeto por los mas mayores o cosas así... ahórreselo. Soy una elfa oscura del clan de Dushi... con 316 años de edad a mis espaldas." en cuando dice eso, la senadora y todos los demás, se quedan boquiabiertos, sin palabras, cuando explica Yao "Pero respondiendo a sus maleducadas y estúpidas preguntas... yo le hago otras. ¿Por qué no sale ahora mismo ahí fuera... y le dice lo mismo a los familiares de las víctimas del ataque de Zorzal a su país? ¿Por qué no le dice lo mismo a las miles y miles de personas que sus tropas, junto a las de sus aliados, ya han salvado en Falmart? ¿Por qué no les dice eso a todos ellos? Su país, cómo cualquier otro, tiene un ejército. Y este puede ser usado para el mal o para el bien. No tengo ni idea de que pasó en el pasado aquí, en Chile. Pero sé lo que pasa ahora. Y lo que he visto... es que los hombres de verde de Chile han luchado con los de Japón, los de Francia y España, incluso con las caballeros de la Rosa, las tropas del Imperio Reconstituido, y por supuesto, con mis hermanos y hermanas del Clan de Dushi, contra los Dragones de Fuego y las fuerzas de Zorzal! Y eso es algo... que se lo agradeceré eternamente mientras vida. Yo y miles y miles de seres en nuestro mundo." dice la elfa oscura con una contundencia y una cara que lo dice todo, dejando muda a la senadora en cuestión, añadiendo además Yao "Tú... has expresado que tu país tiene problemas. Y yo te digo, que el suyo, no es el único con problemas. Pero en nombre de mi clan y de todo el continente de Falmart... sólo puedo expresar agradecimiento a sus soldados. Y su país... sólo debería sentir orgullo de ellos. Sin importarles si les cuestan poco o mucho. Porque lo que han hecho y hacen... no tiene precio. … Nada más... senadores. Gracias." termina diciendo la elfa oscura con una convicción indestructible, y enseguida... los dos militares chilenos que hay a su lado, Maximiliano y Antonella, se levantan y la aplauden... siendo seguidos por otros tantos senadores, a quien la determinación y carácter fuerte de la elfa oscura, les ha hecho abrir los ojos. Yao incluso se sorprende de lo que ella misma ha provocado, Meia le sonríe simpática a Yao, diciéndole "Has estado increible, nya! ¡Bien dicho!" y le sigue Antonella "Gracias, Yao. Por decir lo que ni yo hubiera dicho. Gracias." y Yao, le sonríe en agradecimiento. Porque siente... que ha hecho lo correcto.

Al final, en ambas cámaras del Congreso Nacional de Chile, se ha repetido la misma historia. Piña y Yao, han conseguido convencer a muchos que no estaban convencidos de que su presencia ahí, en Chile, fuese buena y necesaria. Las voces críticas al final, han sido más que acalladas, incluso convencidas de pasarse al bando contrario. Y visto lo visto... el viaje ha valido la pena. La primera parte de la gira de la Emperatriz Piña culmina así con sabor dulce en su boca, con éxito. En no muchas horas, el Jumbo de All Nippon Airways en el que viajan, despegará desde Santiago de Chile rumbo a su siguiente parada: París.

Lo que también se ha visto... o mejor dicho no se ha visto, es que no se ha producido ningún atentado contra la vida de Piña o alguien de su séquito durante su estancia en Chile. ¿Por qué las fuerzas de seguridad chilenas se han esforzado al máximo o... por qué quienes quieren actuar contra Piña esperan otra oportunidad? Eso significa pues, que en París, Madrid, o en otra parte de Francia o España... acabe pasando algo desagradable a Piña o a sus acompañantes? Porque quien ya sabéis... sigue adelante con sus planes. Unos planes que son de otro mundo, y no sólo del mundo tras la puerta de Ginza. Sino de... fuera de nuestro mundo. Del espacio.

 _ **OCHO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Complejo de Lanzamiento 6, Base Aérea Vandenberg, California, Estados Unidos. 11:00 PM hora local**

Es un tipo que nació y creció en un barrio marginal de Detroit, Michigan. Una ciudad de los Estados Unidos que fue la capital del motor, la cuarta ciudad del país, y que desde los grandes altercados raciales de 1967, ha caído en una decadencia absoluta, siendo el ejemplo perfecto de lo peor de la primera potencia mundial y de sus problemas. Y su propia familia, con un padre que nunca sabrá quien es, porque él nació fruto de una violación, y una madre que murió cuando él tenía 10 años por el alcohol y las drogas, son el reflejo también de lo peor de un país y su sociedad. Pero él tenía algo desde bien jovencito: un coeficiente intelectual muy por encima de la media... y una maldad interior, un sentirse superior a los demás, sin importar su raza, sexo o estrato social, que le llevaba a pensar que muchos, simplemente, no se merecían existir. Pero a pesar de su origen desarraigado, de su desastrosa infancia, trabajó duro y con mucha inteligencia, de lo que tiene de sobras, y llegó a trabajar al mismo servicio de la patria. Primero en la Marina... y después en la CIA. Donde ha subido escalafones a una velocidad impresionante... hasta que el nuevo Director General, nada más verle y hablar con él, le quiso a su lado. Porque ambos, en cierta manera, comparten la misma misión malvada, macabra, aterradora. Unir dos mundos en uno solo, todas las maneras de pensar en una sola y todo lo que es ineficaz, borrarlo cómo quien borra un fichero de un disco duro. Salvo que aquí... se trata de personas. De millones de seres.

Él, Roberth Talmer, un hombre negro de traje y corbata a medida perfectos, con su cara impasible y su mirada fría, cosa que denota a quien sirve y por qué le sirve, lleva ya una hora en la base de lanzamiento de cohetes espaciales de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos. A mucha distancia de la plataforma de lanzamiento donde un cohete _Delta IV_ está listo para el lanzamiento. En la oscuridad de la noche. Por los altavoces de las instalaciones, suena la voz ronca y seria, casi de robot, de un hombre maduro, que dice " _Tiempo para el lanzamiento, menos un minuto. Todos los sistemas preparados y funcionando. Evacuación del personal de la plataforma de lanzamiento, terminada. Tiempo, menos 45 segundos y contando._ "

Talmer es de los que hace caso del viejo dicho catalán "No diguis blat fins que ni sigui al sac y ben lligat" (no digas trigo hasta que no esté en el saco y bien ligado). Hasta que no vea el cohete espacial despegar y su preciosa carga... necesaria para que la siguiente fase del Proyecto 2/71 se pueda llevar a cabo cómo tienen planeado y previsto, no puede cantar victoria. Aquí y ahora, debe fiarse de la tecnología y de la suerte. En el altavoz, suena la cuenta atrás...

"Quince, catorce, trece, doce, once, diez, iniciada secuencia de ignición! Ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres dos, uno! ¡Despegue!" y al mismo tiempo que las conexiones de la torre de lanzamiento se sueltan del cohete espacial, éste, por su base, suelta una gran llamarada, con una gran humareda blanca y un enorme fogonazo en la oscuridad de la noche, elevándose en el cielo, lento y perezoso en un principio... pero ganando altura y velocidad rápidamente. El cohete parece y lo está haciendo: funcionando sin ningún problema. Y al tenerlo claro, Talmer coge su móvil y llama a alguien. A quien ya os podéis imaginar; a quien no debe de ser nombrado ni pensado; al diablo humano sin rabo ni cuernos: a Richard Stravinski. Mirando con su inquietante mirada fría cómo el cohete, en la oscuridad de la noche, sube y sube en el cielo de California...

"... Está hecho, señor. El segundo satélite ha sido lanzado. En menos de dos horas, estará en órbita y listo para funcionar, señor. … Nada de que preocuparse... cómo siempre que hace usted los planes, señor. El General Walthers se ha encargado con la discreción más absoluta que nuestro satélite sea cargado en el cohete. Nadie en las Fuerzas Aéreas ni en el Pentágono sabrá nada de esto hasta que no será demasiado tarde. … Entendido, señor. Nos encargaremos de él esta misma semana. … ¿No le interesa saber que será de Piña en Europa?" … Cierto, señor. En esto... otros nos harán el favor. Nosotros no tendremos que mover un dedo. … Sobre Japón, el equipo allí destinado empezará a actuar en breve. Y tienen un objetivo designado. … Entendido, señor. Me quedaré un rato más para asegurarme que el satélite entra en órbita correctamente. Nuestra pequeña araña en Siria pronto podrá recibir el hilo de su araña madre... en la villa del Bosque Oscuro, señor." acaba diciendo Roberth Talmer, colgando su móvil, con una fría sonrisa confiada en la cara, mirando el cohete Delta IV que ya casi se ha perdido de vista en el cielo nocturno sobre Vandenberg.

Sí, el proyecto 2/71 es algo que ya abarca incluso el espacio exterior, porque necesita de dos satélites para que pueda llevarse a cabo. Y el que faltaba... acaba de ser puesto en órbita. No hace falta pensar mucho para creer, pensar y deducir... que Stravinski planea algo que si alguien, quien quiera que sea, no lo detiene a tiempo... la humanidad entera y las otras razas, a un lato y otro de la puerta de Ginza, lo lamentarán para siempre. Pero incluso en este caso, en esta oscuridad tan absoluta, hay hueco para la esperanza, porque aunque aun son pocos, ya hay personas, organizaciones, incluso gobiernos y estados, que conocen o más bien empiezan a sospechar muy en serio... incluyendo el Presidente Dyrrell, que la CIA y su Director General, planean algo que está completamente fuera de sus competencias, incluso poderes y atribuciones. Y que deben y intentarán, cómo no... pararlo. Pero al margen de esto, las historias humanas entre todos ellos, siguen con pie firme, y particularmente Itami, se muestra muy preocupado por Rory y lo que le pueda pasar con sus recuerdos... pero también el recuperar algo que siente que ha perdido y que incluso le hace daño en silencio: el poder volver algún día con su ex mujer, Risa, a la que admite (con la boca pequeña aun) que nunca ha podido olvidar y con quien quiere volver. Y cómo no... unas cuantas preguntas que quedan colgadas al llegar al final de este capítulo: ¿Conseguirá el canciller alemán mantener su secreto a salvo... sin que Ren Schmidt lo destape? ¿Y Ren y su equipo Delta 1 – 3 encontrará indicios de esa supuesta presencia de agentes de operaciones encubiertas de la CIA en suelo de Falmart? ¿Saldrá también redonda la visita de Piña y compañía en Francia... o habrá un desagradable imprevisto? ¿Y el ataque de Zorzal para esta vez invadir el Reino de Elbe? ¿Sufrirá por enésima vez una derrota aplastante? (Bueno... esta última es una pregunta de respuesta obvia). ¿Y las diferentes parejas que van surgiendo... irán aun a mejor? ¿Y surgirán otras? Y la más importante por ahora: que encontrarán Itami, Rory, Lelei, Tuka, Arpeggio, Xavier, Aitor, Isabel y Manolo, en la famosa cueva de Paul en Rondel? Una vez más, decir que el siguiente episodio, no todas estas preguntas encontrarán aun respuesta, pero otras sí... y de manera sorprendente, con un final que una vez más, dejará desconcertado a más de uno.

 _Y hasta aquí el decimoquinto capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". Lo sé, esta vez me he pasado aun más con la extensión del capítulo. Pero... a que no os habéis aburrido? Por supuesto que no, porque esta vez, habéis tenido un capítulo que ha tenido de todo. Un poquito de acción bélica (no mucha), romanticismo, amistad, y misterio, mucho misterio. No en proporciones exactas, pero en cantidades bien repartidas. La historia está sin duda más caliente que el cenicero de un bingo, y más aun que lo va a estar, porque el 2/71 necesitaba una pieza para empezar... y ya la tiene. Y con ella... em... no tengo que hacerme el misterooooso. ¡Siempre acabo igual! Ejem... bien. Ya habéis visto que Piña ya ha hecho su primera parada por Chile, y que al final, no le ha ido tan y tan mal, aunque sus sustos también los ha tenido la pobre. Siguiente parada: Francia, dónde Molt y Bozes especialmente, les gustará y mucho lo que van a ver. Y que en este capítulo, mas que romanticismo, ha habido ya incluso... ejem... ya sabéis el que. ¿Es que las parejas enamoradas no acaban en la cama tarde o temprano? Pues estas también, que caray! Jajaja. En definitiva, que este capítulo he procurado que sea un poquito menos espeso que el anterior. No sé si lo habré conseguido, porque al final me queda igual de largo. Y que sea espeso o no, veo que os encanta igual._

 _Ah! Y más cosas que quería decir. Mis disculpas por haberme retrasado un poquito de nada esta vez en colgar este capítulo. Pero este último fin de semana, era el último de mis vacaciones y no pude escribir prácticamente nada. Para colmo, hoy he vuelto al trabajo, con jornada de 8:00 a 15:00, así que hasta las cuatro de la tarde de hoy no me he vuelto a poner. Por suerte, lo tenía bien adelantado del viernes. Aunque mis vacaciones (que he disfrutado cómo no) ya han llegado a su fin, procuraré seguir colgando un capítulo por semana, salvo si circunstancias apremiantes me lo impiden. Pero por las noches o las tardes, en mis ratos libres ante el ordenador, procuraré seguir escribiendo y adelantando este fic que sí, es cómo un libro, aunque yo más bien me lo imagino cómo si fuese la continuación del anime. Si todo va bien, y habiendo soltado mi pertinente excusa, el próximo domingo más y mejor, con Piña y su séquito por París._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "alberto": Gracias por tu review, que aunque del capítulo en sí poco comenta, se agradece. Efectivamente, en latinoamerica, especialmente en la década de 1970, pero también antes y después, la CIA fue el instrumento para socavar la voluntad de los pueblos latinos y de imposición de la voluntad del poder político y económico de Estados Unidos. Tras las dictaduras de Pinochet y Videla, y otros muchos regímenes dictatoriales militares en esa época, estuvieron ellos. Y tras cosas cómo la Triple A en Argentina o la DINA en Chile, también estuvieron ellos. Resulta obvio que en Latinoamérica, la CIA y el gobierno que lo respalda... que no el pueblo norteamericano, ya que son muchos los que emigran a Estados Unidos en busca de oportunidades, son especialmente repudiados y odiados por eso. Porque se han entrometido demasiado en otros países causando verdaderas atrocidades en muchos casos. Quien sabe si hoy, aun siguen igual, aunque ahora, para evitar la creciente influencia económica de China en Sudamérica. Espero ver más comentarios tuyos de ahora en adelante._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Gracias por dejar tu comentario siempre acertado una vez más. Se agradece y mucho, jajaja. No hay de que, esto tiene más que nada, la función de entretener, entre otras muchas cosas, no lo voy a negar. Me alegro que la trama te esté gustando, y yo te digo lo que ya vengo diciendo. Que procuro currármelo de verdad cuando lo escribo. Ponerle ganas, imaginación y calidad en lo que se escribe, para que la cosa salga interesante. Cómo bien dices, la CIA y su Director General, se están ya pasando tres pueblos con lo que hacen, hasta el punto que ya poco pueden disimularlo ante quienes tienen la capacidad de saberlo. Ahora ya incluso no sólo en la Coalición de Liberación, sino en otros países ajenos cómo Alemania están enterados y en el siguiente capítulo, veréis que otra potencia europea que recientemente es un poco menos europea, también se entera. Y que efectivamente, llegará un momento que Dyrrell intentará pararle los pies, no de forma discreta sino a lo grande... y se encontrará una vez más, con una gran sorpresa. Una sorpresa desagradable. Lo de Diabo... este capítulo ha quedado descolgado, lo reconozco. Pero tendrá aun mucho protagonismo en esta historia... aunque ya veremos si en el mismo bando o en otro. La gira de Piña por Chile, ha transcurrido con pocos incidentes, más bien relacionados con la imagen equivocada y distorsionada que muchos chilenos tenían de ella. Ya veremos si le pasa o no algo en Francia o en España. Y si no duermes bien... pues... no sé. Tómate una tila antes de acostarte, que mi abuela siempre me decía que va bien para dormir, jajaja. Nada más, que tengo muchos reviews que contestar esta vez y es tarde. Espero cómo no tu siguiente review y el estreno mundial con León de la Metro Goldwyn Mayer incluido de tu fic de GATE ambientado en la segunda guerra mundial próximamente._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charly Meiou": Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Una vez más, muy prolífico y rico en comentarlo todo del capítulo. Sí, el regreso de Graham Morris ha sido una gran sorpresa, volviéndose de ahora en adelante un personaje que jugará un papel más importante en la historia que el visto hasta ahora, por querer vengarse de sus antiguos jefes que le hicieron eso. Sobre lo que dices de la ortografía... ops... sí, ya me he fijado. Procuraré que no se repitan de ahora en adelante, pero soy humano y que se me cuelen errores aunque lo revise antes de colgarlo es inevitable casi siempre. Tomo nota del personaje entrevistador o periodista británico, al que le daré su momento no en el siguiente capítulo (cuando Piña y compañía se pasarán por Francia) sino en el siguiente, cuando se pasen por mi país, España. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que un medio independiente de lado de los países de la coalición entreviste a Piña para la prensa de todo el mundo. Yo había pensado más bien en el New York Times, la BBC o incluso la ARD de Alemania. Pero lo que apuntas del periódico británico "The Guardian" puede ser una buena opción. Y porque efectivamente, en el siguiente episodio, alguien a quien especialmente los argentinos les caen muy mal, los británicos, también meterán sus narices en esta historia... cómo otros países más adelante. Lo que comentas que en su visita oficial ya en Francia o en España, ahora mismo será más bien imposible. Aunque si que habrá uno de los personajes que puede ir a ver al Barça jugar en el Camp Nou, cómo es Hamilton y quien sabe si incluso Grey y el pequeño Arnau, ya que el pequeño es seguidor aférrimo y gran fan de Iniesta. Son todas ideas de las que tomo nota, y que más adelante, por supuesto, tendrán cabida, palabra. Y sí, ahora ya la cosa ya hasta en el espacio. Porque cómo he dicho, el 2/71 necesita de dos satélites para funcionar. Por qué y cómo... lo verás unos cuantos capítulos más adelante. Espero impaciente tu siguiente review que seguro será tan bueno cómo este._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB": Muchas gracias de verdad por tus reviews cortos pero muy claros y directos, que también se agradecen. Estás en lo cierto: Stravinski es un monstruo, y haces bien en definirlo con esta palabra exacta. Porque para este personaje, y esto ya lo he dicho otras veces, me baso en los personajes del manga y anime del mismo nombre: "Monster" de Naoki Urasawa, cogiendo al personaje de Johan Liebhart (el monstruo) para Stravinski y el Inspector Lunge (el metódico y frío inspector de la BKA) en quien se basaría mas bien su ayudante, Roberth Talmer. Digo, ojo, en quienes se basan, no en copiarlos literalmente. Les he dado mi propio toque y he creado cómo bien has dicho, dos verdaderos monstruos de la naturaleza, que a pesar de su aspecto y comportamiento perfectos, esconden el mal puro en sus corazones y en sus mentes. Sobre la sesión de hipnosis de Rory, me costó lo mio imaginármela y escribirla, pero me quedó francamente bien y creíble, y consiguiendo que Rory, por fin, suelte algo de sus recuerdos más ocultos en su mente. De ahora en adelante, poco a poco, ella irá recuperándolos, causándole una seria crisis de identidad a Rory... pero allí estará Itami y las demás chicas para ayudarla. Y sí, coincido contigo en que Piña, si pudiese, estaría encantada en poder recuperar a su hermano Diabo. Pero al que conocía antes, no en lo que ha acabado convirtiéndose. Porque lo que en el fondo no desea de ninguna manera, es que ambos acaben muertos, Diabo por sus antiguos jefes de la CIA para que no suelte lo que sabe, y Zorzal por las fuerzas de la Coalición de Liberación cuando den el asalto final... aunque a Zorzal, quizás... lo capturen vivo, porque tienen otros planes para él. ¿Cuales? Aaahhh... ya verás. Espero tu siguiente review con muchas ganas._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Phranciscusmagnus": Gracias por tu segundo review. Ya hubo alguien que anteriormente me comentó si iba a meter tropas colombianas en GATE. Lamento decirte que no, no las va a haber. Ni tampoco de Alemania, Reino Unido, ni siquiera de Estados Unidos. La coalición es la que se lleva la acción bélica aquí en Falmart y es la que asume su peso. No dudo de lo que dices de las Fuerzas Armadas Colombianas, que en experiencia de combate, pocas fuerzas en el mundo, a excepción de los países de la OTAN, Ucrania y Rusia, y especialmente en lucha en la jungla, son una fuerza inigualable. Aunque según parece esta misma semana se supone que el gobierno colombiano y las guerrillas han llegado a un acuerdo de paz? (¿Realmente durará este acuerdo o quedará en papel mojado?). Y lo que dices al final... eing? ¿Esto es ironía? Sí... estás delirando, jajaja. Cuídate y espero leer más comentarios tuyos de ahora en adelante._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Mercy Medical Angel": Muchas gracias por tu corto pero claro review, de verdad, que uno agradece, más cuando también estoy siguiendo tu propio fic y comentando capítulo a capítulo. (de momento soy el único que lo hace, a ver si más gente se anima a hacerlo). Me alegro y mucho que te gustara el capítulo, y espero que este último siga con la tónica. No tengo ningún inconveniente en que uses la "tortura vietnamita" en tu historia (me pasé un poquito con el punto sádico de la teniente-coronel Jillien Migasho en su interrogatorio a Calasta, jajaja). Lo del nombre es medio invención mía, en realidad tiene otro nombre que no consigo recordar, pero por lo demás, es totalmente verídico. Los franceses usaron y abusaron de la tortura durante sus guerras coloniales en Indochina y luego en Argelia... que luego usaron incluso en su propio país contra los terroristas de la OAS. Hasta el punto que en la actualidad, supone una vergüenza histórica para los militares y gobernantes franceses. Y no te creas que Zorzal sea tan inteligente, simplemente se está dejando llevar por su propia locura y sed de sangre que es lo que de verdad le mueve cada vez más. Su cabeza ya poco o nada pinta, porque tiene más bien muy poca. Por eso Furuta puede manejarle con relativa facilidad a su antojo, manteniendo a su ya amada Tyuule a salvo. Y... bueno... ya que insistís tanto en que Furuta le meta un balazo aunque sea en el pie o... en la entrepierna a Zorzal... de acuerdo, me lo pensaré muy en serio, palabra. Porque la verdad es que yo mismo me muero de ganas de que Furuta le de una buena lección a Zorzal y huya ya bien lejos de allí con Tyuule. Eso sí, no sin dificultades de por medio. Espero con ansias tu siguiente comentario._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "SPARK": Muchas gracias por tu largo comentario... y de que te guste que te hayan gustado tanto tus comentarios, jajaja. No, bromas a parte, lo dices muy bien, y lo corroboro. Esto es un fic largo, de un manga y anime que encuentro muy bueno e interesante... y que basándome en él, creo algo que procuro hacer aun más bueno e interesante. Nada más y nada menos. Puede que cuando termine de escribir este fic de GATE (no te preocupes, aun falta muuucho para eso), reescriba los que ya tengo hechos de Patlabor, que en mi modesta opinión, en su historia, trama y personajes, son tan buenos cómo éste, pero tienen el defecto de no estar escritos en prosa. Reescribiéndolos correctamente, y colgándolos de nuevo capítulo por capítulo, podéis descubrir mi otro fic que de seguro os puede también gustar y mucho. Bueno... no es momento de hacer ahora de vendedor de coches. Estoy aquí para contestar tu review. Poca cosa puedes decir, porque ya lo dices todo en tu comentario. Si de caso, comentar lo que dices de Tyuule, que efectivamente, en el anime, termina dejándonos a todos con esas lágrimas que ni ella misma entiende a que vienen, y en el manga, con unos sentimientos hacia Furuta que justo empiezan a florecer... aunque de forma distinta a cómo yo los planteo. Y sí, Tyuule, cómo antigua Reina Conejo, que lo perdió, que ha sido humillada, torturada y violada, convertida en una mera esclava para Zorzal, que en pocas palabras, nunca en toda su vida ha sabido lo que es que alguien la trate con amor y ternura, han hecho que su corazón se abra de par en par a ese aun un tanto desconocido espía y soldado japonés, que le ha prometido protegerla siempre de Zorzal con su pistola si hace falta para mantenerla a salvo... porque la quiere. Coincido contigo: tiene todo el derecho a empezar de nuevo y ser feliz, claro que sí! Tomo nota de tu sugerencia. La operación de liberación viene ya pronto, pero después de esto, cuando del Imperio Rebelde de Zorzal poca cosa quede y antes de que sea conquistado definitivamente... Zorzal intentará algo con Tyuule, pero ahí estará Furuta para protegerla. Espero leer más de tus reviews, que de verdad, son muy muy buenos._


	17. Recuerdos ante el fuego

**Capítulo 16. Recuerdos ante el fuego**

 _ **31 DE ENERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Número 10 de Downing Street. Londres, Reino Unido. 8:30 AM hora local.**

El país que dirige, es una parte del viejo "imperio", la commenwealth, cuyo jefe de Estado es de hecho la reina más longeva de la historia. Ese país que está separado de Europa, y que muchas veces vive, actúa y piensa cómo si el viejo continente nada tuviese que ver con ellos, y que aun se permite los aires de ser una potencia de primer orden, pese a que ya hace tiempo que perdió esa grandeza de antaño, y en consecuencia, tiene sus problemas internos, cómo una Escocia donde el independentismo sigue creciendo y ahora encima, habiéndose quedado fuera de la Unión Europea (aunque también es cierto que la UE pocos atractivos ofrece hoy día para el ciudadano medio).

Desde su despacho del nº10 de Dowining street, puede oír claramente los toques de cuartos de la torre de reloj más famosa del mundo, el Big Ben, tan sólo dos calles más abajo de donde él se encuentra. El famoso sonido, distinguible para cualquiera, le hace recordar sin embargo, que es la hora en punto para ponerse a trabajar en lo suyo, que es en dirigir el gobierno de una de las democracias más antiguas del mundo, y cuyo parlamento, funciona de antes que de cualquier otro país. Una idea que muchas veces le hace recordar también esa vieja Inglaterra del sombrero de copa y paraguas, pero que ha dejado de existir hace años, en un mundo globalizado y en una ciudad tan multicultural cómo es Londres en la actualidad. Pero lo que de verdad le da vueltas a la cabeza a él, es lo que se ha encontrado todo un nuevo mundo donde según ha sabido, hay lugares, civilizaciones y reinos, que pueden recordar y mucho a lo que era la antigua Inglaterra medieval.

Pero él, el Primer Ministro británico, Sir Mathew Wellmington, mientras atiende a asuntos internos ya mencionados, y a otros externos, cómo los bombardeos británicos sobre ISIS por parte de los _Panavia Tornado_ y los _Eurofighter Typhoon_ de la RAF asentados en la isla de Chipre; las siempre constantes reclamaciones argentinas sobre las Malvinas... o españolas sobre Gibraltar; o un tercer problema en que Gran Bretaña parece mostrarse neutral o incluso no interesada oficialmente... cómo es en la Región Especial de Japón: el mundo que se esconde tras la puerta de Ginza, Tokio. Algo que a él y los poderes fácticos que hay tras él, les interesa y mucho. Y tiene los medios para hacerlo. Y es que si hay algo que los británicos tienen bueno, y ya lo demostraron en la 2ª guerra mundial y en la Guerra Fría, es sus servicios de inteligencia. Porque el jefe del MI6 en persona, otro Sir, Zack Owens, viene a verle enseguida, venido directamente desde la sede de la inteligencia exterior británica.

En cuando el coche oficial negro _Jaguar XJ_ se detiene en la pequeña calle de acceso restringido, y Owens se baja del vehículo y entra en la residencia oficial, directo al despacho del Primer Ministro...

"Señor Primer Ministro." dice saludando todo educado, formal y serio Owens a Wellmington, que aun escribiendo en su escritorio sin levantar la mirada, responde "Espera... dame un segundo, quieres?" dice tan tranquilo mientras termina de rellenar papeleo, hasta que termina, y levantando la mirada, dice "¿No te relaja escuchar el Big Ben de buena mañana, Zack?" pregunta serio, pero con cierta ironía, y Owens responde, todo serio "Lo único que me gusta escuchar... es el silencio. La perfección echa silencio. Y con el silencio se hace la perfección. Porque el mundo es demasiado ruidoso. Me lo dijo ese monstruo de la humanidad y sin embargo, colega mio con el que tengo que colaborar." dice endureciendo la mirada.

"¿? ¿A quien... ah... ya. Te refieres a..." dice el Primer Ministro un tanto despistado, respondiendo el jefe del MI6 todo serio "... Richard... Stravinski. … Y la inquietante filtración que nos ha llegado desde el BND de Alemania, confirma mis peores miedos sobre él." termina diciendo con una seriedad tal que hasta extraña de verdad al premier británico, que retumbándose sobre su butaca, suspirando, suelta "Aaaaggghhh... que. Qué es lo que tienes."

"La inteligencia militar alemana, el MAD. Tienen a una de sus mejores agentes infiltrada en el Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF que Japón tiene por diversos puntos estratégicos de su Región Especial. Les informa periódicamente de todo. Aunque... no está ahí por qué si. … Sino para rescatar a uno de sus agentes de inteligencia capturado por el "Imperio" cuando el ataque sobre Madrid el pasado 21 de diciembre." explica con su habitual seriedad el jefe de la inteligencia exterior británica, pero el Primer Ministro, incluso un tanto irritado, le replica "¡Zack! … No tengo tiempo para habladurías. Ni para saber problemas ajenos que no nos atañen a nosotros. Mientras no afecte a la seguridad e intereses británicos... y no los afecta, no me interesa. Así que ve al grano de una vez. Qué... tienes." advierte con mirada incluso intimidatoria, y Owens le responde "Su agente... ha descubierto algo, señor. Algo... impensable. Imposible. … Que a mi y a toda nuestra organización... nos ha hecho pensar y empezar a actuar. Por eso estoy aquí además de para informarle. Para solicitar el permiso oficial para actuar. De lo contrario..." dice además de serio, incluso preocupado, pero el Primer Ministro, cómo político, una vez más...

"¡He oído suficiente!" grita Wellmington ya enfadado, siguiendo "Zack... por mucho que seas el todopoderoso Director del MI6... te debes al Parlamento, que es quien te nombra... y a mi. Así que suéltalo de una vez. De que se trata." dice advirtiéndole muy seriamente el Primer Ministro, y Zack, acorralado, sin perturbarse en apariencia, pero tragando saliva, responde "... La CIA está en la Región Especial de Japón."

En cuando oye eso, Mathew se queda de piedra, con los ojos cómo platos. No entiende cómo eso puede ser posible, cuando solamente hay una única puerta para acceder a ese mundo nuevo y desconocido... y esa puerta la posee Japón. Pero el jefe del MI6 sigue explicando "La agente en cuestión, cuya identidad la fuente no nos ha revelado, pero estamos investigándolo, descubrió, por testigos locales, la presencia de esas fuerzas de la CIA. Y según parece... pronto intervendrán para averiguarlo. O puede que incluso... para capturarles o... acabar con ellos. Porque desconfían profundamente de su presencia allí. … Y hacen bien, señor. Si reciben las órdenes de Richard Stravinski... no quiero ni imaginarme para que estarán ahí realmente." termina de explicar visiblemente preocupado, exclamando Mathew...

"Por Dios... la pregunta primera que debes hacerte... es cómo lo han hecho para llegar hasta allí. ¿Significa eso... que poseen la tecnología necesaria para hacerlo? O Puede que..." dice pensativo con la mano en la barbilla el Primer Ministro británico, respondiendo el Jefe del MI6, endureciendo su mirada "Esa pregunta ya tiene respuesta, señor. Y resulta evidente. Sino... esos agentes de la CIA no estarían allí." dice muy seriamente, cuando de repente, el teléfono sobre la mesa del mandatario británico suena, y contesta...

"Sí, adelante. … ¿Cómo?" dice quedándose un tanto sorprendido, pero enseguida sigue hablando un tanto más animado "Así que finalmente la emperatriz ha seleccionado un medio de nuestro país para ser entrevistada para todo el mundo, eh? Quien, exactamente. … Vaya. Así que para The Guardian, eh? Ya me imagino quien hará el trabajo sucio. … ¡Ja! Lo sabía. Rovert Evans es quien hará la entrevista. Ese tipo es muy duro, a mi aun me tiemblan las piernas de la última entrevista que me hizo cuando aun era el candidato conservador a las elecciones del año pasado. … No es mala elección, de veras. ¿Pero no será un periodista demasiado incisivo e independiente para que entreviste a una emperatriz que parece sacada de la edad media o del Imperio Romano? … Ya. … Entiendo. … Así que la entrevista será en Barcelona. No es mal sitio. … De acuerdo, gracias por decírmelo. Sólo me alegra de que sean los españoles y los franceses los que tengan que tragar con este marrón y no nosotros. Por lo menos ahora nos dejan en paz esos pesados con lo de Gibraltar, jajaja. … No... mejor no. Ese tipo odia ser un lameculos del poder. Y antes me gustaba, pero... el poder... al final te cambia, ya sabes, jajaja. … Muy bien, llámame si hay novedades." y termina colgando el teléfono, diciendo al del MI6 que permanece plantado ante él con la cara toda seria...

"Uno de nuestros más reputados periodistas independientes entrevistará a la emperatriz Piña para todo el mundo. Los del Gardian se van a hacer de oro vendiendo la entrevista a otras agencias de noticias de todo el mundo. Y por supuesto, ese metementodo de Evans, se colgará la medalla por ser el primero en hacerlo." dice incluso contento, por el mérito conseguido de que la prensa de su país sea la que se haya hecho con una entrevista con la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, pero Zack replica serio y contundente "Con todos los respetos, Mathew... eso no debe preocuparnos ahora. Lo importante, es averiguar lo que ya está pasando. Y hace un tiempo que he tomado medidas."

El Primer Ministro, con mala cara, se retumba otra vez sobre su butaca tras su mesa, repicando los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el impoluto cristal, soltando "Así que tienes a alguien investigando directamente ahí. No me estarás diciendo... que los británicos tenemos a alguien infiltrado en Alnus." dice todo intrigante el Primer Ministro, respondiendo enseguida el Jefe del MI6 "Todavía no, señor. Aunque nos resultaría muy útil ahora mismo. Pero resulta imposible. La PSIA de Japón y las propias JSDF vigilan tanto la puerta cómo todo Japón para asegurarse que nadie que no debe entrar... entre. Pero contestando a su pregunta... sí. Tenemos a una agente ahí. En Nebraska. Es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. El resto... es información clasificada por encima del nivel cinco." y Mathew, sin abandonar un ápice su mirada intrigante, suelta "Así que en Nebraska. Es ahí donde la CIA lo prepara todo." dice ya serio de verdad el Primer Ministro, hasta que dando una palmada sobre la superficie, se inclina hacia adelante, y haciendo con la mano a Zack para que se acerque, le dice intrigante, en voz baja...

"En ese caso... mantén a tu agente sobre el terreno y que te informe de todo lo que vea. Y sobre todo... que no actúe ni se haga el héroe o tendremos serios problemas ante nuestros aliados estadounidenses. Que recuerde no obstante que está sola en esto y que nosotros ahí no podemos intervenir. No me importa que lo sepa Dyrrell. Pero es algo con el que tendré que hablar con él cara a cara en un lugar seguro. Pero nadie debe saberlo aquí. En casa. Tú y yo estamos haciendo esto sin conocimiento alguno y a espaldas del Parlamento, por razones de Seguridad Nacional máximas. Pero si alguien se enterase, nos causaría graves problemas. Así que sobre todo... discreción absoluta. Ha quedado... claro?" dice muy seriamente Wellington a Owens, que manteniéndose también serio, hace sólo que sí con la cabeza... y se marcha de allí, subiéndose al Jaguar XJ negro.

Sobre la Residencia oficial del Primer Ministro británico, la "Unión Jack" permanece quieta y mojada por la lluvia que cae insistente sobre Londres. Una bandera británica bajo la cual, una vez más, algo se está fraguando. Aunque no... para conspirar por la puerta. O... puede que si? Y es que aunque el Primer Ministro diga que no, otros poderes de ese país tan moderno y tan viejo a la vez, puede que haga tiempo que quieran no apoderarse, pero si tener acceso o contactar con los poderes que haya tras la puerta. Pero lo que la inteligencia británica ha sabido, es algo que cambia esos planes para la vieja potencia europea... o no tan europea. Algo que sin embargo, no en Falmart pero si en ese pueblecito de Nebraska, la inteligencia británica ya sigue de cerca. ¿Quien debe de ser su agente ahí? Aunque otra cosa que acaba de saberse, es que Piña será entrevistada por un periódico británico en exclusiva durante su parada en España. Un periodista que además de la entrevista propiamente dicha... se topará de luces con un misterio que descubrirá y querrá investigar... y sacar a la luz. Un misterio que muchos ya os imagináis cual podrá ser, y que más personas en el mundo le ayudarán a saber. Algunas incluso... conocidas en esta historia.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Sobre el espacio aéreo de Bretaña, oeste de Francia, 8:45 AM hora local.**

La visita oficial en Chile ha sido todo un éxito. Las protestas con que fueron recibidos a su llegada, se convirtieron en manifestaciones de despedida y ovación hacia Piña y su séquito... pero también hacia sus propios soldados que están y luchan en Base Alnus y en el mundo tras la puerta. Ovaciones que duraron hasta el mismo momento en que el _Boeing 747-400_ de ANA despegó desde el aeropuerto internacional Comodoro Arturo Benito Benítez... rumbo a París, Francia.

La larga travesía para cruzar sin escalas primero Sudamérica y después el océano Atlántico, se ha alargado por más de 16 horas. Tiempo en que han cenado a bordo, y después, por el proyector de que disponen en la sala de Primera Clase... les han pasado una película para matar el tiempo. Entre los militares... algunos se han dormido (Raul y Kamikoda), otros ya la habían visto, pero a otros, especialmente a Gabrion y a Antonella, les ha encantado. Sí, una película. Cosa que para Piña, Bozes, pero especialmente para Kato, Yao, Meia y Lobo, ha resultado algo cómo magia pura, un cuento de hadas hecho realidad y una amalgama de sensaciones variopintas a medida que el film avanzaba. Porque ya que su siguiente parada es precisamente Francia, la tripulación del avión les ha puesto un film francés muy típico y tópico sobre el país galo, pero que nadie niega que es una película original, cómo es "Amelie". Ahí ya se han podido hacer una idea, bastante distorsionada de la realidad también es verdad, de lo que es París. Aunque ya se sabe que una cosa, mejor verla a veces con tus propios ojos que en una pantalla.

Al terminar la película, ya estaban a más de mitad de camino... y se han dormido. No es hasta que los primeros rayos del nuevo día que entran por las ventanillas del avión... despiertan primero que a nadie al viejo consejero de asuntos exteriores del Imperio Reconstituido, ex emperador, y padre de Piña, Molt Sol Augustus. Nada más despertarse, nota la calidez en su hombro derecho: la de su hija durmiendo plácidamente, tapada con la pequeña sábana estampada con el logo de la aerolínea ANA, con una cara plácida y serena. Molt no puede evitar sonreír con cariño a su hija, que en su primera parada en Chile, le ha hecho ver definitivamente, que tomó una correcta decisión al cederle a ella el trono del Imperio. En otras palabras, que la intervención de Piña en el Congreso Nacional de Chile, la hizo sentir orgulloso de ella a todas luces. Se retumba sobre el respaldo de su asiento, suspirando aliviado con los ojos cerrados, acostumbrado ya a la sorprendente comodidad y silencio de volar en ese verdadero monstruo con alas que le pareció al principio. Pero el verdadero monstruo con alas... lo ve cuando gira si mirada a la izquierda, a la ventanilla del avión.

"¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Un... un... un pájaro de hierro!? ¡Que hace aquí!? ¡Va a atacarnos! ¡Dónde están los wyverns!?" exclama Molt con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, exaltado, por lo que está viendo por la ventanilla del avión. Obviamente, los gritos de Augustus despiertan a todo el mundo en la cabina de primera clase del 747, exclamando Piña "Eh eh eh? ¡Padre! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué has visto?" le pregunta Piña aun descolocada a su padre, sumándose Bozes, que señalando afuera por la ventanilla, también sorprendida "¡Es cierto! Es un pájaro de hierro. Y ese escudo redondo trícolor... lo he visto en Alnus! ¡Es..." exclama Bozes sorprendida... cuando el piloto de combate francés que les acompaña, el comandante Bastien Clément, mirando afuera, suelta con una mueca confiada en la cara...

"Jajaja... estos chicos de la Armée de l'Air... siempre tan presumidos." dice con sarcasmo y arqueando una ceja el piloto francés de la Aeronavale, exclamando entonces Kamikoda... con mala cara ridícula de envidia, suelta "Oooohhh... y encima vienen aquí con su mejor juguete. ¿Lo hacen expresamente para restregárnoslo por la cara?"

"Pero... entonces... es..." exclama Piña aun desconcertada, respondiéndole enseguida Tomita con su calma que le caracteriza "No se preocupe, majestad. Son cazas de escolta de la fuerza aérea francesa. Se encargaran de escoltarnos y protegernos mientras sobrevolamos el espacio aéreo francés de camino a París." dice Tomita todo educado y con tímida sonrisa en la cara, calmando y consiguiéndolo, a la emperatriz, que dice en voz baja a Bozes... un tanto picarona "No hay duda de que has pillado un buen partido, Bozes. Guapo, fuerte y mantiene siempre la compostura. Es todo un caballero." y le replica Bozes sonrojada y echándose las manos a las mejillas, toda tímida "Aigh... es cierto, majestad Piña. Es uno de los muchos encantos que me enamoró de él. Si supiese lo sensible y romántico que es cuando estamos los dos solos..." dice ya incluso presumiendo con cara ñoña tonta, y Piña la mira de reojo con estúpida mala cara, pensando _tampoco hace falta que lo restriegues tanto por la cara a las demás._

"Un... "caza". … Sea cómo sea cómo se llame... es una máquina de guerra verdaderamente temible. Eso seguro." dice Molt mirando muy seriamente el aparato por la ventanilla, respondiéndole Yao "Y está en lo cierto. Ya lo vio contra los dos dragones de fuego lo que esta bestia con alas puede hacer. Pero puede ver que lleva un humano a bordo y que es un humano quien lo controla. Porque es una máquina. O al menos... eso me dijo Lelei." dice la elfa oscura mirando seria el aparato, mientras Lobo y Meia se lo miran muy sorprendidos, y el viejo Kato... pues sigue durmiendo cómo si nada, con la boca abierta, roncando y cayéndole la baba. Y es que la sorpresa de Molt y los demás habitantes de la Región Especial no es para menos, porque los dos "pájaros de hierro" que escoltan a lado y lado del 747, son efectivamente dos cazas de la Armée de l'Air, y el más moderno de su arsenal: sendos _Dassault Rafale C_ , cazas multipropósito que junto a los _Sukhoi Su-30_ rusos, son los mejores aviones de su clase en el mundo, por sus capacidades de combate y bombardeo, su radar _RBE2_ de los más sofisticados existentes, y que lleva luciendo en los extremos de sus alas dos misiles aire-aire de corto alcance _MATRA Magic II_ y bajo sus alas, otros dos _MBDA MICA_ de medio alcance... y un _MBDA_ _Meteor_ de largo alcance, siendo este último el misil aire-aire mejor existente hoy en día en el mundo. A parte, el cañón de 30mm _GIAT 30_. Un aparato que es el orgullo de la aviación francesa y que parece que quieren presumir de él ante la emperatriz y su séquito... y parece que lo han conseguido. Pero entre los militares, especialmente Gabrion y Clément...

"¿Qué crees que nos preguntarán en la Asamblea Nacional? ¿Solamente lo que hayamos hecho o vayamos a hacer o... algo más?" pregunta el piloto de la aéronavale a su colega el teniente de la Armée de Terre, que responde intrigado "La sesión será a puerta cerrada, así que no lo dudes que nos van a hacer alguna que otra pregunta comprometedora. Y puede que no sólo en lo referente a la próxima operación de liberación de nuestros desaparecidos." acaba diciendo el atractivo teniente francés todo intrigado, cómo no convencido de algo, exclamando entonces el comandante de artillería español, Raúl "Macho, eso dalo por hecho. Los políticos, y esto es igual en todas partes, les importa una mierda lo bueno o malo de sus acciones. Solamente aquello que beneficie a sus intereses. Los que gobiernen intentarán ocultarlo y que se hable lo menos posible, pero los de la oposición, querrán usarlo a su favor para desgastar al gobierno. Esto es así, no hay más." dice todo pasota Raúl, añadiendo entonces el comandante de la FACH Maximiliano Rivera "Ya visteis la retaila de preguntas insistentes que nos hicieron a mi y a la sargento Gracia, no? Pues entonces, dadlo por hecho. Los honores y privilegios serán para Piña y su séquito. A vosotros os tocará casi casi someteros a la prueba de la máquina de la verdad, jajaja" acaba diciendo burlón el comandante de aviación chileno.

"Pero si prácticamente nos preguntaron lo mismo todo el rato, comandante." exclama la bella sargento chilena, Antonella, siguiendo, toda simpática "No temáis, ya veréis cómo al final no será para tanto. Antes de subir al avión llamé a papá y mamá a casa. ¡Estaban muy orgullosos de mi! Jajaja" dice Antonella riendo tontamente, cómo si la cosa no le preocupase, pero le replica el comandante de la Armada, Juanjo Menéndez, con una mueca en la cara "Pues nadie lo diría después de la actitud que demostraste en el Senado de tu país. Te defendiste cómo una leona de las críticas de según que políticos oportunistas. Aquí en Europa no sé ni nos dejarán hacer lo mismo." acaba diciendo con cara sarcástica el piloto de Harrier español, cuando exclama Raúl con sus bravuconadas "¡Pues claro que no, coño! ¡Aquí los políticos parece que vayan pisando huevos, son demasiado políticamente correctos! ¡JAJAJA! ¿Lo pilláis o qué?" dice soltando una broma de mal gusto, y los demás se le quedan mirando con tonta mala cara, cómo diciendo _y tú eres demasiado bocazas_. Cuando Gabrión, echando un suspiro, responde aliviado...

"Aaagghhhh... está bien, está bien. Procuraré haceros caso. De todos modos... no sé de que nos preocupamos. Kato y Lobo seguro que se encargarán de entretener a "sus señorías, jajaja" dice Gabrion chistoso, mirando los demás militares burlones a Lobo y Kato, que permanece durmiendo cómo un tronco y Lobo, se queda señalándose con el dedo con cara tonta, sin entender por qué le miran a él.

Mientras, en otro rincón, Molt aun mira sorprendido ese pájaro de hierro que les acompaña a un lado, con esas varas de hierro bajo sus alas, que sabe que tienen un poder destructivo tremendo, pero por un instante, se da cuenta que su hija permanece aun bastante preocupada. Y no es para menos. Porque su viaje aun debe superar dos duras pruebas, con amenazas de intento de asesinato contra ella o alguno de sus acompañantes de su séquito, incluidas. Pero haciendo el papel de buen padre, que no pudo hacer durante mucho tiempo por su propia posición en el pasado, le pone una mano en el hombro a su hija, y le dice...

"Piña... solamente preocupándote no solucionarás los problemas que te encontrarás por delante. Eres una emperatriz y cómo tal... tu deber es decidir constantemente. Hacerte responsable del poder que está en tus manos y..." pero su hija, sonriendo un tanto confiada con los ojos cerrados, le corta enseguida, diciendo "Tranquilo... padre." y acto seguido, abriendo los ojos, le suelta con gran seguridad "Por ser mi padre... haré caso a tus consejos. Pero también eres... mi consejero de asuntos exteriores y por lo tanto, también debo hacerte caso en lo referente a asuntos políticos y diplomáticos. Pero no olvides que soy la emperatriz y tengo perfectamente asumido mi rol y lo que ello conlleva. Te lo he demostrado en Chile y te lo demostraré en Francia. No temas" acaba diciendo sonriendo confiada la emperatriz, espetando entonces su padre, riendo entre dientes "mfmfmf... eres igualita a tu madre. Ella también tenía un poder de convicción que hasta al emperador arrastraba. … La echo de menos." acaba diciendo un tanto triste Molt, quedándose su hija mirándole con cierta compasión, cuando...

" _Les habla el comandante. En menos de veinte minutos aterrizaremos en la base aérea de París, contigua al Aeropuerto internacional Charles de Gaulle. Espero que hayan disfrutado del vuelo y que tengan una agradable visita por Francia."_ termina diciendo por los altavoces de abordo desde la cabina de pilotaje el comandante y piloto del 747, cuando Bozes pregunta seria a Piña "¿Está preparada... majestad?" y a su lado, Piña le responde en el mismo tono "Sí... lo estoy, Bozes. Francia es un nuevo aliado de este mundo. Y por lo que incluso sabemos... el más poderoso en lo que se refiere a ejércitos y armas de la coalición de Liberación. Itami incluso me dijo que posee armas que Japón, España y Chile no tienen. Estoy intrigada por ello. Pero... lo que toca ahora es negociar y hablar con ellos. Y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo lo que haga falta en bien del Imperio Reconstituido y de todo Falmart."

Piña parece tenerlo claro. Sus acompañantes... más o menos igual. Pero la parada en Francia de su viaje oficial, les plantea igualmente muchas dudas. Creen que están en una nación fuerte, sensación que ya han tenido al ser recibidos por tan potente y moderna máquina de guerra cómo es el Dassault Rafale. Y están en lo cierto. De las cuatro naciones de la Coalición de Liberación, Francia es la más potente militarmente hablando. Por cantidad, pero sobre todo, por su arsenal de destrucción masiva (es potencia nuclear). Pero de lo que de verdad hablará Piña con su homólogo francés, aun es un misterio para ella. Y posteriormente... que pasará en su parada por la Asamblea Nacional de Francia. Lo que sí es seguro, es que resultará una parada muy interesante y provechosa a todas luces, siempre y cuando no ocurra algo muy desagradable... que puede pasar. O que... los franceses les sorprendan con una solicitud fuera de lugar. Pero una vez más, Piña deberá y estará a la altura de las circunstancias.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Palacio Imperial, Capital del Imperio Rebelde. 5:00 PM hora local.**

Los secretos muy bien guardados que le está mostrado la dejan a ella, cómo no, impresionada. No creía que pueda existir semejante artilugio en el mundo. Hasta que ella misma tiene que hacerse recordar que ese artilugio no es de su mundo... sino del otro lado de la puerta. Pero la cuestión, es que él, le demuestra ya con toda la confianza del mundo, aunque a escondidas de cualquier otro, que ha convertido el Palacio Imperial de Zorzal en "Gran Hermano"... pero sin Mercedes Milà cómo presentadora. En realidad, y en serio, Furuta Hitoshi llenó el palacio imperial de Zorzal de cámaras ocultas y micrófonos igualmente ocultos... conectados a un software especial en una tableta de alta gama con el que puede observar todo lo que se cuece y escucharlo con unos cascos puestos.

Y es que ella, Tyuule, no puede creerse lo que está viendo por lo que parece el marco de un cuadro pero mucho más fino, por donde puede ver simultáneamente, todas las habitaciones y pasadizos del Palacio. Y que aunque él, Furuta, quien cómo ya sabéis, ya es su confidente, su protector, su novio... y puede que ya incluso su amante (o puede que aun no?) se lo está mostrando.

"Las veintidós cámaras envían la señal constantemente las 24 horas del día, y los micrófonos ocultos mandan las señales de audio que captan también en todo instante. En cuando los sensores de movimiento, audio o volumétricos detectan algo, mandan la señal al sistema central que se encuentra aquí. En esta tablet que sujeto en mi mano. Lo gravan todo en un archivo... y yo, sólo tengo que enviar el informe oral con las partes interesantes a Base Alnus. Parece complicado, verdad? Pero una vez te acostumbras, es cómo un trabajo de oficinista." acaba diciendo sarcástico tras su larga explicación el Cabo Furuta a Tyuule, que obviamente, está sorprendida, exclamando "Increíble. Puedes ver y escuchar lo que pasa en todo el palacio en todo instante con esto? Incluso esta caja tan pequeña te dice cuando algo se está diciendo? Los magos del otro lado de la puerta son tan poderosos..." exclama la antigua reina conejo sin salir de su sorpresa, y a Furuta, le da la risa, espetando...

"Jajajaja. No, Tyuule. No se trata de magia. Más bien... lo que un buen equipo informático de última generación puede hacer por mi. Y eso que antes de meterme en esto no pasaba del nivel usuario, jajaja. Pero en buena parte, gracias a este sistema, hemos sabido ya donde tiene Zorzal a nuestros desaparecidos y muy pronto actuaremos para rescatarles. Y entonces tú y yo..." acaba diciendo... sugerente, acariciando el brazo a Tyuule, que sin embargo, entristecida, dice "Yo lo intenté una y otra vez. Y nunca conseguí nada. Al contrario... incluso llegué a ordenar cosas horribles. Ahora... ahora me doy cuenta... de lo que llegué a hacer. De que no sólo Zorzal... sino que yo también fui un monstruo." acaba diciendo Tyuule profundamente arrepentida, pero él, Furuta, le coge de la mano, y contundente, le replica "No, no, no. No debes decir eso. En el fondo sabía que eras buena persona y estaba en lo cierto, porque tú..." pero le entrecorta enseguida Tyuule, alterada, incluso al borde de echarse a llorar...

"¡No, yo ordené asesinar a Noriko Mochizuki, Furuta! ¡Yo lo ordené! Yo... yo al final..." dice pasando de la furia... a la profunda tristeza, diciendo "Yo al final acabé dejándome llevar por la rabia absoluta. En que me convertí. En que. ¡Dime, en que me convertí!" acaba exclamándole al japonés, con desesperación, pero él, una vez más, acariciándole la cara, y limpiándole la lágrima que empieza a caerle de uno de sus ojos que vuelven a reflejar el miedo, le dice con ternura "Olvídalo, Tyuule. El pasado fue horrible para ti. No puedo... ni imaginarme por todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Pero no se puede cambiar. Ni siquiera yo puedo cambiarlo. Pero lo que de verdad importa... es el ahora. Y te prometí que te iba a ayudar. Y lo estoy haciendo. No soy perfecto, lo reconozco. Pero... intentó ser... jajaja... em... no me sale la palabra, pero... intento que vuelvas a ser feliz... si es que nunca lo has sido. Sólo eso." acaba diciendo sensible el cabo Hitoshi hacia Tyuule, que una vez más, se ha quedado de piedra, sorprendida, ante las palabras de quien es ya su amado. Ella, sonríendole cariñosamente, sólo puede decir un "Gracias." y besarle. Besarle sentidamente. Pero este beso que no sólo representa el amor entre ambos... sino la esperanza de un futuro lejos de ahí y de las locuras y brutalidades de Zorzal... se ve interrumpido de golpe, precisamente por él: por Zorzal. La tablet emite un pitido, dando señal que una de las cámaras está captando movimiento.

"¿? Las cámaras. Han detectado movimiento." dice centrándose en la tablet, dejando a Tyuule extrañada, que exclama "Que... que le pasa a esta cosa? ¿Ocurre algo con tus cámaras y micrófonos?" y le responde Furuta enseguida, serio, ya tocando y manejando en la pantalla táctil "La cámara cuatro ha captado algo." y lo que ve, le pone aun más serio, porque... "Son Zorzal y Herm, el nuevo comandante de sus ejércitos y de la Oprichinna. Se están reuniendo en las dependencias privadas del emperador. A solas. Debe ser algo serio." dice el japonés todo serio, preguntando ella atenta a la pantalla"¿No podemos escuchar lo que dicen?"

Efectivamente, se observan desde un ángulo superior, a Zorzal y Herm hablando entre ellos en el gran dormitorio del primero, diciendo Furuta "Claro. Conecto el micrófono oculto." y ambos, Furuta y Tyuule, lo ven en vivo y en directo lo que Zorzal y Herm hablan entre ellos, a solas, en ese cuarto, donde los dos hombres más poderosos del Imperio Rebelde...

"Me alegra saber que nuestros dos ejércitos siguen con pie firme para apoderarnos de Elbe. Fue una buena sugerencia por tu parte lo de rodear el territorio controlado por los japoneses y sus malditos aliados. ¡Ja! No se han dado cuenta y pronto su preciado petróleo estará en nuestras manos y lo quemaremos todo. ¡TODO! ¡JAJAJA!" exclama riendo con risa de loco, mientras Herm, mirándole fríamente, impasible, cómo... alguien quien ya sabéis, no le importase nada lo que piense o haga su emperador, a quien en el fondo, resulta ya obvio que considera un don nadie acabado. Pero pregunta entonces Zorzal con la locura aun marcada en su rostro "Porque... no saben nada de nuestros ejércitos de invasión... verdad? Herm?" dice con cara de perturbado el emperador hacia Herm, que permaneciendo tan tranquilo cómo si nada, responde "No, majestad. No saben nada... ni lo sabrán." dice, evidentemente, mintiendo... porque esconde un secreto a Zorzal... verdaderamente oscuro. ¿Cual? Pero Zorzal, entonces, exclama...

"Vagh... para que preocuparse de los hombres de verde. Ellos tienen el poder de hacer cosas... y aun así... no han hecho nada contra mi. ¿Y sabes por qué?" pregunta el emperador con cara de perturbado, sin que Herm diga nada, solamente con una mera sonrisa fría en la cara, exclamando Zorzal "¡PORQUE ME TIENEN MIEDO!? ¡NO, NO ES SÓLO POR ESO! ¡PORQUE SOY EL MAYOR, MÁS SANGUINARIO, MÁS PODEROSO Y MEJOR EMPERADOR QUE HA EXISTIDO NUNCA! ¡NADIE NUNCA JAMÁS, NI SIQUIERA ELLOS, SABEN QUE ME PODRÁN DERROTAR! ¡Y ALGÚN DÍA, ALGUNO... CONSEGUIRÉ IGUALAR LAS FUERZAS Y ENTONCES LES MASACREREMOS! … Y yo personalmente... LE CLAVARÉ LA ESPADA A ITAMI Y LE SACARÉ SU MISERABLE Y MISERICORDIOSO CORAZÓN AUN PALPITANDO Y CHORREANDO SANGRE DE SU PECHO! ¡JAJAJAJA!" exclama Zorzal ido de madre, exaltado a más no poder en una locura que parece ir a peor cada día que pasa. Una locura... que es por maldad... o por algo más? Pero Herm, manteniéndose imperturbable, frío, dice "Coincido con usted, majestad. Su grandeza es inigualable y nadie lo niega. Eso empequeñece al enemigo a pesar de todo su poder. Pero... no es sólo por los dos ejércitos invasores de Elbe lo que quería hablar conmigo, no... majestad?" acaba diciendo fríamente con cierta ironía, respondiendo Zorzal ya un tanto más calmado...

"Oh... sí... claro que quería decirte algo más. … Un par de cosas de nada. Sobre los prisioneros de la Fortaleza de Kylystia... deberíamos pensar en moverlos a otra parte. Y de pasada... ejecutar a la mitad. Al fin y al cabo... no parece que el enemigo quiera rescatarlos ni tenga prisa en hacerlo. Algunos de ellos ya han muerto. Y si de pasada podemos pararles una trampa cuando vengan a rescatarles..." dice maliciosamente Zorzal, pero le corta enseguida Herm, que le advierte "Haga lo que haga, majestad... el enemigo sabrá encontrarlos y sabrá rescatarlos. Mucho me temo... que eso será inevitable. Pero sabiendo cómo son... el mero hecho de que muchos de ellos ya estén locos o... muertos... será un duro golpe para ellos. Para su moral y sus ganas de luchar, majestad. Quien sabe. Puede que pronto Emroy se ponga de nuestro lado... o el destino." acaba diciendo fríamente el comandante de las fuerzas de Zorzal, pero también... intrigante. Pero Zorzal ni se da cuenta, cómo casi siempre. Pero lo que dice, les pone a Tyuule y Furuta que lo miran por la cámara oculta, los pelos de punta (aun más de lo que ya los tienen) cuando el emperador dice...

"Lo que sí quiero que hagas por mi... es que prepares algo. … Hace muchas noches que quiero dejar a Tyuule marcada con mi bastardo. Pero es obvio que ser emperador es agotador y... estoy cansado últimamente. Demasiado... cansado. Y eso me hace sospechar de ella." acaba diciendo Zorzal muy intrigado, incluso pensativo, cosa poco común en alguien cómo él, preguntando Herm "¿Quiere que la vigilemos de cerca, majestad? No me lo ha preguntado aun, pero... si quiera oír mi opinión personal... es que si hay alguien que tiene motivos para traicionaros más que nadie... esa es precisamente Tyuule. Nunca he confiado en ella. Y vos deberíais hacer lo mismo... majestad." acaba diciendo Herm con una mirada que hiela la sangre, de asesino, dejando a Zorzal quieto, intrigado por un instante, pero al final responde "Así que Tyuule... una traidora más. Precisamente... ella. Bueno... tenía intención de preñarla con un heredero y en cuando diese a luz... liquidarla. Pero lo he pensado mejor y... me doy cuenta que aunque fuera una reina no es más que una basura que no vale nada. Si la mato, la despedazo y doy de comer sus vísceras y huesos a los wyverns, seguiría valiendo lo mismo que viva. ¡NADA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" acaba exclamando el emperador riendo con una crueldad tan absoluta, que tras el monitor con la imagen de la cámara, Tyuule se echa la mano a la boca, horrorizada... pero siendo consolada por Furuta, que la arropa, demostrándole que él está allí también para protegerla. Pero al final Zorzal, acaba ordenando, con una mirada aterradora...

"Que la Oprichinna la vigile de cerca de ahora en adelante. Ante la más mínima sospecha... me la traéis ante mi. Yo mismo la mataré con mis propias manos. Aunque... para que necesitamos sospechas. Me doy cuenta que sus consejos sólo me han conducido a un fracaso tras otro. Y no me creo que sea una consejera tan estúpida. Mejor... detenedla sin más y llevadla a las mazmorras de palacio. La interrogáis y no os cortéis con las torturas contra ella." acaba ordenando Zorzal con una mirada verdaderamente de asesino, preguntando Herm con frialdad "¿Ahora mismo, majestad?" y le responde Zorzal indiferente "No... esperad un par de días para detenerla. No hay que levantar sospechas entre la nobleza de palacio a la que por cierto... pronto también habrá que depurar. Entre ellos también debe de haber traidores o débiles a la causa del Imperio. Es decir... A MI! ¡JAJAJAJA!" acaba espetando Zorzal con una prepotencia no sólo cruel, sino vomitiva.

"Entendido, majestad. Informaré de ello a la Oprichinna ahora mismo." dice Herm postrándose ante el emperador, y saliendo de la sala, con una mirada fría que hiela y una mueca confiada en la cara, porque en su cabeza, piensa _Lo siento, estúpido. No voy a ordenar nada. Tyuule es necesaria para nuestra próxima conspiración contra ti. Pronto este palacio caerá en sus manos y desde aquí, todo Falmart será suyo. … Del Mago Oscuro._ "

Sin duda, Zorzal una vez más, ha demostrado una crueldad sin límites ya incluso a quien era una esclava pero a quien dejaba vivir sin más e incluso colaborar con él y aconsejarle en sus funciones de emperador rebelde. Pero ahora... quiere ya definitivamente deshacerse de ella. Por muchos motivos, pero básicamente... porque no le importa nada. El problema es que ya se ve claramente... que nada ni nadie le importan nada. Sólo el poder. Pero es un poder efímero y mucho más débil de lo que el propio Zorzal cree. Porque Herm tiene algo en mente... con alguien. Con alguien... que ya tiene presencia en Falmart... y que ya os podéis imaginar. Pero este "alguien" tampoco sospecha que sus planes perfectos también pueden sufrir un contratiempo. Un contratiempo llamado...

Pero en la pequeña habitación, Tyuule se ha quedado horrorizada cómo no puede ser de otra manera. Incluso temblando de miedo, porque ahora sí que su vida puede correr peligro de verdad. Pero Furuta suelta entonces...

"No me esperaba que tuviese que ser tan pronto. Pero esto cambia los planes originales que tenían en Alnus. Tendrás que salir de aquí mañana mismo. No te preocupes, conozco un par de rutas de salida seguras en plena noche. Vendrán a recogerte en helicóptero a un punto de recogida a varios kilómetros de aquí... y te llevarán a Alnus, donde estarás segura, no te preocupes." le dice Furuta consolándola a ella, pero ella, descolocada, incluso preocupada, exclama "Pero... pero... qué va a ser de ti? No... no vas a..." y el japonés, preocupado, con un instante en silencio, responde "... Hasta que no reciba la orden de retirada de Alnus... debo permanecer aquí. Si bien te confieso... que si pudiera huiría contigo... para siempre." dice él sensible, acariciando tiernamente la cara de Tyuule, que una vez más, se sonroja enamoradiza, con un "Furuta..." pero le explica él "No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. Ese idiota no me descubrirá. Pero tú tienes que irte mañana mismo. Quien me preocupa es Herm. Y esta misma noche... unos "amigos" lo averiguarán." acaba diciendo con cara segura el cabo de inteligencia japonés.

Tyuule no tiene más remedio que fiarse de lo que diga su novio... pero también se queda realmente extrañada de que ha querido decir con eso del final. Porque Furuta ya sospecha que el verdadero peligro en el Palacio Imperial Rebelde, no está en Zorzal, sino en Herm. Quien es obvio que en el fondo quiere traicionarle y de forma sutil, lenta... pero inteligente y eficaz. Y por eso ya informó en su momento a Alnus para que le vigilarán. Y eso... es trabajo para el Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales, de cierta capitana germano-japonesa que ya sabéis y para las de otro país de la coalición que entrarán en acción por primera vez. Y lo que descubrirán...

Pero también le ha advertido Furuta que deberá marcharse de allí mañana mismo... pero son unos planes que puede que no salgan cómo el cabo de inteligencia prevé, porque...

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Palacio de Versalles, Suburbios occidentales de París, Francia. 11:00 AM hora local.**

Nada más bajar por la escalerilla del avión momentos después del aterrizaje en la base aérea de París (paralela al aeropuerto internacional Charles de Gaulle), Piña y compañía ya han notado que están en un país distinto. Distinto a Chile y muy distinto a Japón. La presencia de la prensa y las cámaras de la televisión es aun más cuantiosa que la última vez, aunque alejados, a distancia de ellos. Y una vez más, una larga hilera de soldados con unos para ellos peculiares uniformes, los guardias republicanos franceses, sujetando sendos fusiles de época _MAS-49_ , en una larga, recta y perfecta hilera colocada a lado y lado de la alfombra roja de honor para los visitantes, están allí para prestarles honores, cómo cualquier otro jefe de Estado. Sí, todo muy formal y protocolario. Una vez más, el presidente francés, Cloud Troffau, la ha recibido al pie de la escalerilla del avión. Y una vez más, han pasado revista a las tropas de la guardia republicana, que a Molt y Bozes especialmente, les han causado cierto respeto, por las armas extrañas que sujetan, sus uniformes nunca vistos por ellos y una disciplina que incluso para ellos es más que perfecta.

En una caravana de coches oficiales negros y quien sabe si incluso blindados, todos se han ido subiendo. Los militares en varios _Renault Talisman,_ los visitantes del otro lado de la puerta (Yao, Meia, Lobo y Kato) en un monovolumen _Renault Espace,_ mientras que Bozes y Molt, al igual que Piña y el presidente Troffau, en sendos coches presidenciales, blindados y de cristales tintados _Citroën C6_ , hiendo los dos mandatarios, los del Imperio Reconstituido y el Presidente de la V República Francesa, en el mismo vehículo, con lo que ya han tenido una primera toma de contacto.

Pero para sorpresa de ellos... Troffau le ha comunicado a Piña que el encuentro iba a ser un poco distinto de lo previsto, eminentemente por razones de seguridad. Y es que obviamente, hay protestas en París, más que de familiares de las víctimas, de grupos anti-sistema que han venido a la capital gala a liarla parda... sin mucho éxito, porque las medidas de seguridad son excepcionales, muy excepcionales. Por lo tanto, las vistas del centro de París, han sido vistas de largo, aunque prometen que luego, cuando la cosa esté más tranquila, podrán visitar la ciudad si lo desean. Aunque a quien se lo prometen, es esencialmente a Piña, Molt y Bozes, porque los demás, se han quedado en el centro de París.

Pero en cuando los tres representantes del Imperio han llegado al lugar y se han bajado de los dos Citroën oficiales... se han quedado literalmente de piedra. Porque nunca habían visto unos jardines tan grandes, bien cuidados y sobre todo, perfectos. Con unas fuentes tan inmensas y ricamente decoradas, que les da una idea del poder de la nación que les acoge. Aunque aun no sepan... que ese poder que representa esa construcción y sus jardines, era el de hace 300 años. Porque a donde les han llevado para la reunión oficial entre ambos mandatarios, es al Palacio de Versalles. Si a Piña y Bozes, pero sobre todo a Molt, les impresiona el exterior y los espectaculares jardines del Palacio, aun les impresiona más el interior, con una riqueza en la construcción, los materiales, la decoración e incluso los detalles, que resulta hasta empalagosa y sobrecargada para la vista. Pero para alguien venido de Falmart, se define con una palabra: perfecto.

Y por fin llegan al lugar donde se celebra el encuentro entre el Presidente Troffau y Piña Co Lada, en el famoso salón o galería de los espejos del Palacio de Versalles, una sala tan grande y fastuosamente decorada, que la impresión para los tres visitantes imperiales ya es máxima. Allí hay una mesa redonda preparada con seis sillas alrededor, porque dos personas más, ya les están esperando allí: el ministro francés de exteriores, Valéry Garçon, y el Jefe de Estado Mayor francés, General François Gaullinpac.

"Es... es... es gigantesco. Nunca había visto un palacio tan grande." exclama Molt aun totalmente impresionado, mirando a todos lados, al igual que Bozes, que exclama boquiabierta "Y los jardines de afuera... los de la antigua capital imperial empequeñecen a su lado. Son inmensos. Eso... eso quiere decir... que usted vive aquí, Presidente Troffau?" pregunta una Bozes desconcertada, pero cuando el mandatario francés le va a responder, le corta Piña más seria y centrada "Por supuesto que no, Bozes. Él está en otra parte. Es sólo... para impresionarnos. ¿Tengo razón?" pregunta una seria Piña al Presidente francés, que haciendo una mueca confiada con la cara, acaba respondiendo...

"Sin duda demuestra quien manda en el Imperio Reconstituido, majestad. Aunque se haya quedado tan impresionada cómo su padre y su amiga, es obvio que intenta mantener las formas de toda una emperatriz." acaba diciendo todo diplomático el presidente Troffau, espetando Piña seria y contundente "No considero que fuese necesario llevarnos a su más grande, lujoso y desproporcionado palacio para intentar impresionarnos o amedrentarnos. Somos sus aliados pero no sus vasallos... Presidente Troffau." dice seria y contundente Piña, cómo si no le hubiese sentado del todo bien que la hayan llevado a un sitio tan omnipresente, pero Troffau le explica...

"Oh... no era mi intención ni de mis asesores, majestad. Básicamente... se debe a razones de seguridad. ISIS ha amenazado con atentar contra usted durante su visita en Francia. Anteayer mismo la Gendarmería detuvo a dos presuntos terroristas yihadistas en un barrio de las afueras de París, no muy lejos de aquí. Y ayer mismo, la policía belga hizo lo mismo en Bruselas. Y aun así no hay la total seguridad de que alguien más, sea quien sea, intente algo. Por eso no era del todo seguro celebrar nuestro encuentro en el Palacio del Elíseo. Y de pasada... le mostramos un pedazo de la historia de Francia, majestad." termina de explicar todo diplomático el presidente francés, respondiendo Piña "Aaaggghhh... está bien, le creo, Presidente Troffau. Estoy advertida de las amenazas de este mundo contra mi. Las cuales, y soy sincera... no entiendo. Pero mi familia ya tiene experiencia en sufrir atentados contra nuestras vidas." acaba diciendo Piña seria y preocupada, afirmando su padre en el mismo tono "Es cierto... hija. Es cierto." cuando el mismo Molt, con muchas ganas de saber...

"Siento mucha curiosidad... "Presidente"... de quien mando construir tan majestuoso palacio. Porque si no fue vos... quien fue?" pregunta el padre de Piña sintiendo verdadera curiosidad sobre los orígenes de Versalles, y Troffau le explica "Jajaja... em... pues verá, su excelencia. Fue uno de los reyes más poderosos de la historia de Francia, Luís XIV, quien se le conocía cómo "El Rey Sol", quien mandó construirlo en 1623. Fue la residencia oficial de éste y de los siguientes reyes de Francia... hasta que Luis XVI fue depuesto en la Gran Revolución Francesa de 1789. revolución en que a él... y a su esposa, María Antonieta... fueron ejecutados en la guillotina. En otras palabras... que les cortaron el cuello." explica tan tranquilo Troud, pero Molt, se exalta, incluso se indigna, y se levanta, exclamando alterado "¿Cómo!? ¿Pero que clase de mundo de salvajes es este? ¡El pueblo llano asesinando a su propio emperador, que barbaridad más incongruente!" exclama Molt alterado de verdad, mientras Bozes se lo mira sorprendida, pero Piña, con el ceño fruncido, espeta "¡SILENCIO, PADRE!"

Molt se queda mudo y de piedra ante tan drástica orden de la emperatriz, al igual que Bozes, pero Piña, toda educada y diplomática, dice "Em... disculpe a mi padre... perdón, quería decir... disculpe a mi consejero de exteriores, Presidente. Tiene demasiado... carácter a veces, jajaja" dice riendo nerviosa, con miedo a haber metido la pata, y Troffau, se ríe entre dientes, pero luego le dice...

"Mfmfmfmf... no se preocupe, majestad. Mi padre que en paz descanse era igual. Pero ya que estamos... esto que le he dicho, majestad Piña... más que una lección de la historia de Francia... tómeselo cómo un consejo o... cómo una advertencia. Cuide a su pueblo y vele por él. De lo contrario... cualquier día puede encontrarse una muy desagradable sorpresa. Porque después de Luis XVI en Francia por la Revolución Francesa... desde entonces otros líderes de otras naciones de nuestro mundo han sido depuestos por su propio pueblo. Y en muchas ocasiones de forma violenta. No porque sí... sino porque sus anteriores gobernantes eran tiranos, opresores, o sencillamente, porque les tenían muertos de hambre. El Tzar Nicolás II en Rusia, Mussolini en Italia, Chauchescu en Rumanía y otros muchos por todo nuestro mundo en los últimos 200 años... majestad Piña." acaba explicándole serio, incluso con tono de advertencia a Piña, que lo ha escuchado seria y atentamente, con Bozes y Molt un tanto desconcertados a su lado, incrédulos de que algo cómo las revoluciones aun no hayan hecho acto de presencia en su mundo. Pero Piña dice entonces...

"En eso estoy de acuerdo con usted, Presidente Troffau. En cuidar de mi pueblo. En ser una buena emperatriz para ellos y en concederles... no el privilegio... sino el derecho de tener una vida mejor. Y para eso, terminar con las guerras en Falmart; con la guerra civil en el seno del Imperio es imprescindible. Porque de lo contrario, el descontento de la población, la miseria, el hambre y la desesperación, se apoderarán de Falmart... y es algo que quiero evitar a toda costa. Cueste... lo que cueste. Japón me ha ayudado en este objetivo... y espero que vos, Presidente Troffau... también lo hagáis." dice muy seriamente Piña, cómo advirtiéndole al presidente francés que sus objetivos cómo emperatriz son prioritarios. Y Cloud, hombre precavido cómo él solo, con la mano en la barbilla, pensativo, acaba respondiendo tras un largo silencio...

"Aaggghhh... majestad... ya conoce mi respuesta. Francia estará dispuesta, por supuesto, en ayudarle en sus objetivos. Eso... mientras yo siga siendo el Presidente de la República. Pero debe entender... que no todo es tan sencillo" dice el Presidente Troffau en tono pragmático, respondiendo una contundente Piña, en el tono que pone cuando hace verdaderamente el papel de emperatriz, de mujer de poder, exclamando "Conozco perfectamente los riesgos, peligros y desavenencias que la alta política provoca entre las personas. Ya tengo experiencia en ello. Por qué entonces para vos y vuestro país es diferente?" pregunta incisiva Piña, mientras Molt les mira muy seriamente, y Bozes hace que sí con la cabeza, cómo dándole la razón a su emperatriz, explicando Troffau...

"Mire, majestad Piña... Francia tiene una posición de mayor responsabilidad si cabe que los demás países de la coalición. El país que yo dirijo es miembro permanente del Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas. Uno de los tres países más importantes de la OTAN. Y una de las dos mayores potencias de Europa. Aunque a muchos de nuestros ciudadanos muchas veces les de la sensación que somos el ejemplo perfecto de decadencia, Francia sigue siendo una potencia con un papel y una responsabilidad importantes en el escenario internacional. Y en consecuencia, que está obligada a tomar decisiones y actuar cuando las circunstancias nos obligan. Y el ataque de los ejércitos de su hermano en París... fue un motivo más que justificado para intervenir." explica serio y contundente el Presidente francés, respondiéndole Piña en el mismo tono "Puede que sea ignorante referente al poder que tiene Francia en este mundo, Presidente. Pero sus guerreros han luchado con una determinación admirable. Y fueron sus pájaros de hierro, quienes nos han recibido al llegar a los cielos de su país, los que destruyeron a los dos dragones de fuego con sus... "misiles". Con una potencia destructiva que jamás podré olvidar mientras viva. Pero ustedes tienen una misión allí... y yo quiero ayudarles. O cómo un dicho de su mundo reza... el enemigo de mi enemigo... es mi amigo." dice con absoluta contundencia la emperatriz, dejando a Molt y Bozes sorprendidos... y al Presidente Troffau, mirándola seriamente, al final, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo confiado, suelta...

"Bueno... no cabe duda de que usted tiene una fuerza de voluntad indestructible, majestad. Es cómo Juana de Arco, jajaja" acaba diciendo riendo confiado, y le responde Piña también con seguridad "No es mal ejemplo, Presidente. Pero sepa que sé quien es Juana de Arco. Hace algún tiempo que he empezado a estudiar la historia de este mundo, y en particular la de los países de la coalición de Liberación. Fue una verdadera lástima que toda una caballero y una gran guerrera que luchó por defender a su rey, fuera condenada a morir a la hoguera, acusada falsamente de brujería. Me doy cuenta que no hace tanto tiempo, su mundo no era tan distinto al nuestro." dice Piña toda intrigada. Cuando Troffau...

"Bueno... la responsabilidad de Francia respecto a la puerta... está garantizada, se lo aseguro, majestad. Pero cómo debe comprender... otras naciones de este mundo... la ambicionan. ¿No es así... ministro Garçon?" le pregunta mirándole de reojo a su ministro de asuntos exteriores, que responde "Sí, Presidente. Majestad... lo que voy a comentarle es... confidencial. Pero ayer mismo tuve una charla con el embajador de Israel en Francia. Me comentó que sin duda, su gobierno muestra un interés desmesurado por la puerta de Ginza. ¿Por qué? Por lo mismo que lo demuestran otras tantas potencias. Porque sería la solución a todos sus problemas. E incluso desde determinados políticos ultra-ortodoxos, han llegado a considerar el mundo tras la puerta cómo la tierra prometida por el profeta David. Todo un mundo para el pueblo judío. Incluso me llegó a insinuar... que quizás sea eso lo que planea la CIA. Jajaja. Menuda tontería, verdad?" exclama el ministro sin darle importancia, quedándose entonces Piña pensativa... y su padre se da cuenta, extrañado.

"¿? Hija... en que piensas? ¿Ocurre algo?" le pregunta extrañado Molt a su hija Piña, que mira de reojo a Bozes, que disimulando lo mejor que puede, le hace que no con la cabeza, y Piña le dice "Eeeemmm... no... nada... padre. No... no pasa nada. De verdad." dice intentando disimular, pero sin conseguir que Molt la mire con cierta desconfianza. Cuando Piña, aclarándose la voz, espeta "¡Ejem! Presidente... mi viaje aquí... ya sabe para que es. Para mostrarle mi agradecimiento oficial por su ayuda prestada en Italica y en todo Falmart para proteger al Imperio Reconstituido y las vidas de sus habitantes. Pero me imagino que su excelencia... también querrá hablarme de negocios. ¿No?" dice Piña... de forma sugerente, cómo mujer dominante y que controla la situación, respondiendo Troffau, con una mueca confiada...

"Me alegro de que podamos hablar de cosas interesantes. Verá... mi ministro de exteriores tiene razón en lo que dice. Pero hay alguien más en nuestro mundo que está muy y muy interesado en su conquista, entre comillas. Me refiero... a la comunidad científica." dice serio el Presidente Troffau, escuchando sus tres visitantes con atención, mientras Cloud explica "Se mueren de ganas de poder entrar en la región especial de Japón y estudiarla más a fondo. Y yo particularmente, cómo Presidente de Francia, tengo mi mesa del Elíseo llena hasta arriba de solicitudes de la Agencia Especial Europea, para poder lanzar una sonda en su mundo y estudiarlo desde el espacio. Por no mencionar que... quieren saber otras muchas cosas que siguen siendo un misterio para los científicos. Si su mundo está en otra dimensión o en la nuestra. Y si es así... si están en la misma galaxia o... en otro espacio-tiempo. Bueno... esas cosas tan raras que tanto les gustan a los científicos, ya saben. Jajaja" dice quedándose con estúpida cara de circunstancias, porque Piña, Molt y Bozes, se han quedado con estúpida cara de muñeco al no haber entendido ni jota de lo que les acaban de decir, diciendo entonces en voz baja el General con cara seria estúpida "Ya se lo dije que era mala idea decírselo, Presidente." Cuando Troffau solicita a Piña...

"En realidad... no puedo autorizarles nada... si antes no se lo pido a usted, majestad. ¿Tengo su permiso?" y Piña, sin saber que contestar en un principio, acaba respondiendo, despistada "Emmm... bueno, pues... yo... creo que... por lo que sé, los "científicos" son los magos de su mundo. Y los magos en definitiva, siempre actúan en pro del bien. Así que entiendo que no es nada malo. Claro, tiene mi autorización... Presidente." dice una Piña despistada pero decidida, preguntando Molt "Pero... qué es eso de una sonda? Y de que van a mandarla al... espacio." exclama un Molt incrédulo, explicando entonces el General Gaullinpac "Es un pequeño dispositivo que nos permitirá tener una visión completa de todo su mundo. Además de determinar otros muchos aspectos... que de momento... son clasificados. La Marina particularmente nos prestará unos pocos cohetes de sus submarinos nucleares, los M45, que ya están siendo substituidos por los nuevos M51. Con sus cabezas nucleares retiradas y algunas modificaciones, podrán usarse cómo cohetes espaciales. En un par de meses ya estarán en Alnus listos para ser lanzados." termina de explicar el General francés, contestándole enseguida Troffau "Si es que dentro de dos meses, Francia aun sigue en Alnus, General. Le recuerdo que la operación de liberación, es ya dentro de pocos días. ¿No es así?" pregunta incisivo el Presidente.

"Sí, Presidente. Está todo a punto. Antes deberá detenerse el intento de los ejércitos de Zorzal de invadir el aliado reino de Elbe. Quien ya sabe... que dispone de petróleo." y le corta enseguida Troffau "Sí, estoy al corriente. En ese caso... tal vez deberíamos hablar ya de negocios, majestad Piña. ¿No le parece?" y le responde la emperatriz, toda seria "Sí... Presidente. Hablemos de negocios."

Y durante un rato, ambos mandatarios hablan de lo mismo que ya hablaron en Chile. De las ofertas que Francia puede hacerle en muchos aspectos. En tecnología, en servicios, en infraestructuras, en todo. Pero una vez más... Piña rechaza la oferta. Porque deja bien claro que hasta que no se termine con la violencia en su mundo, nada de esto podrá hacerse. Y que lo que toca, es terminar con las fechorías de su hermano... para alcanzar lo que Piña más desea: la paz. Una reunión en un entorno inconmensurable, que está a la altura de la grandeza que en los grandes momentos ella demuestra tener... y que volverá a demostrar. Ella... la emperatriz Piña Co Lada.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Agencia de Inteligencia de Seguridad Pública (PSIA), Chiyoda, Tokio. 7:15 PM hora local**

Ha conseguido aguantar el tipo, y no es nada fácil. Pero para alguien cómo él, aguantar eso y mucho más, es su obligación. Más aun desde que hace casi una semana... ha pasado de ser un verdugo profesional y escurridizo... a ser un prisionero cuya vida está en peligro si no se le presta la protección adecuada. Y esa protección resulta vital, porque él, Diabo, esconde aun muchos secretos en su cabeza. Y uno de ellos... está ya sucediendo en su mundo originario: el que hay tras la puerta. Un secreto que tiene la obligación de ocultar... si valora su vida.

A las cinco de la tarde, le han sacado de nuevo de su celda de una cárcel de alta seguridad en la prefectura de Yamanashi. Le han hecho vestir traje y corbata... baratos (con lo que a él le gusta la buena costura). Y le han hecho subir en una caravana de tres coches idénticos de la PSIA, sendos _Lexus GS_ negros, con guardaespaldas de la PSIA en los vehículos de los extremos, más otros tres en el vehículo de en medio, en el que le hacen subir a él. Tras un trayecto de casi una hora... que es vigilado desde el aire por un drone de la misma organización de inteligencia de Japón, llegan al viejo edificio en el distrito tokiota de Chiyoda. Le vuelven a llevar a la misma sala oscura, con una mesa en medio, iluminada con una lampara de leds colgando sobre ella y el gran espejo rectangular en uno de los muros de la habitación, a su izquierda. La misma sala en el que le han interrogado ya varias veces... y le hacen sentar en la misma silla, quedándose sólo por un instante largo. Cuando por fin...

La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra el viejo agente de la PSIA, Komakodo, con pantalón oscuro, las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y la corbata aflojada. Sujetando dos vasos de plástico con alguna bebida caliente en su interior... acompañado de Graham Morris. Con traje gris con jersey de cuello alto oscuro y su mirada seria e incluso intimidatoria, mientras Komakodo permanece con su aparente distensión.

"Perdón por la espera, jovencito. Ufff... se lo tengo dicho a esos jóvenes. Siempre ponen la calefacción demasiado fuerte. Al final tengo que ir por aquí arremangado cómo si estuviéramos en verano, mfmfmfmf." acaba diciendo con sus intrigantes risas entre dientes... dejando una de los vasos de plástico ante Diabo, que espeta, todo serio y frío "Por qué está él aquí."

"Que más da que esté aquí o tras el espejo." dice Graham confiado, cómo mirándole por encima del hombro, para sentarse él y Komakodo en sus sillas y decirle con sonrisa fría "Esté donde esté... no dejaré de tener mis ojos sobre ti. Si aun no quieres aceptar que te tenemos cogido por los huevos... es tu problema, jovencito. Pero será mejor que empieces a hablar un poco más. Y pronto." acaba diciendo el norteamericano rubio al hermano de Piña con mirada y voz amenazantes, pero Diabo, con su ya habitual frialdad, espeta "Por muy prisionero que sea... estoy en mi derecho a no decir nada. Y si queréis que hable... debéis darme algo a cambio. Cómo por ejemplo..." dice mirando de reojo el cartelito de la habitación con el "Don't smoking" y "禁煙"en la pared a su derecha. Komakodo, echando un primer trago del te caliente su vaso de plástico, acaba haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el espejo de la habitación. Otro de los hombres en traje negro y corbata a rallas, acaba entrando en la habitación... dejando de malas maneras sobre la mesa el paquete de tabaco Marlboro y el encendedor Zippo de metal pulido brillante sobre la mesa de interrogatorios. Diabo no se corta un pelo, y sin dejar su mirada fría un sólo instante, coge un cigarrillo del paquete, se lo mete entre sus labios y cuando va a coger el Zippo... Graham Morris lo coge él y abriendo la tapa y dándole a la rueda dentada del encendedor, enciende la llama y con ello, el cigarrillo de Diabo, quien chupa casi con indisimulado frenesí la primera calada de su dosis de nicotina, mientras se oye el "¡clack!" metálico cuando Morris cierra la tapa del encendedor metálico. Diabo se saca el cigarrillo de entre los labios y con una mirada fría pero serena... y una leve sonrisa confiada en la cara, echa el humo por la boca, que rápidamente llena la sala, cuando suelta...

"Este mundo sigue fascinándome cada día que pasa. Sus paisajes. Su... tecnología. Y sobre todo... cómo entienden y cómo funciona el poder. Eso me fascinó desde el primer día. En cuando me incorporé... vi en él a un líder verdaderamente capaz de dirigir los destinos... de todo. De absolutamente... todo. Él hará que sea inútil rezar a Emroy o a Hardy... porque ellos también serán nada a su lado. Bueno... y también... jajaja" dice riendo fríamente, cómo burlándose de algo, quedándose Komakodo mirándole serio pero descolocado por dentro, y Morris con mala cara seria, mientras sigue diciendo Diabo fríamente "Incluso los dioses de mi mundo... pueden acabar igual que yo." manteniendo su mirada y voz frías, echa una nueva calada de su cigarrillo, y echando la larga bocanada de humo, dice "En una habitación oscura y pequeña, siendo interrogados cómo meros criminales. Puede que eso ya esté sucediendo ahora mismo."

Sus dos interrogadores, ante esta afirmación, deberían haberse quedado boquiabiertos, de piedra, impresionados. Pero sin embargo... no ocurre así. Y esto es algo... que hace que el tic nervioso en la ceja derecha de Diabo aparezca de nuevo. Porque eso sólo quiere decir una cosa. Que de nuevo la PSIA...

"Lo sabéis. … Vosotros..." dice Diabo manteniendo su mirada fría pero desconcertado por su tic en la ceja, cuando Morris con cara confiada pero intimidatoria, mientras Komakodo se lo mira de reojo, echando un sorbo de su vaso de te, suelta "Por qué no te metes ya tus jodidas insinuaciones recalcitrantes por el culo y lo admites de una vez. Lo sabemos. Y tú... nos lo confirmarás." le advierte amenazante el estadounidense al imperial, que se queda mudo pero muy serio, incluso con mala cara, cuando el de la PSIA, de nuevo hace una señal con la mano hacia el espejo, entrando el mismo hombre de antes... que deja de nuevo sobre la mesa una carpeta con varias inscripciones en japonés encima, aunque destacando en letras rojas el sello en inglés y japonés de "Top Secret" y "厳秘". Komakodo lo abre... y le enseña a Diabo unas imágenes tomadas con cámara infrarroja, es decir, de visión nocturna, tomadas a larga distancia, pero donde se observa unos tipos claramente... con uniformes de combate marrones, fusiles de asalto de último grito _FN SCAR H_ entre otras armas y... un pañuelo palestino alrededor del cuello. Diabo se ha quedado helado al verlo. Porque que tenga esas imágenes delante... sólo quiere decir una cosa. Aunque no lo mismo que sus interrogadores creen. Sino...

"Estoy... muerto." exclama Diabo con los ojos cómo platos, fríos pero... que por primera vez... demuestran miedo. Miedo de verdad. Cosa que a sus interrogadores los descoloca de verdad, mirándose ambos seriamente, hasta que devuelven la mirada a su prisionero, que suelta "Soy hombre muerto. Si os lo confirmo definitivamente... no podré seguir viviendo. Acabarán conmigo... más pronto que tarde." dice con la mirada fría pero perdida, de desconcierto, cuando Komakodo, lo explica todo, diciendo todo serio e incluso amenazante...

"Estas imágenes... fueron tomadas anoche mismo. Equipo Delta 1 – 3 del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF. Gracias a un testimonio local, el mando de dicha unidad, la joven pero altamente capacitada capitana Ren Schmidt, supo desde el principio que sólo podría tratarse de eso. Tras recuperase de la impresión inicial... ordenó que uno de sus tres equipos se dirigiera hacía allí en misión de reconocimiento. Y esto... fue lo que encontraron. … Dos grupos enteros de la Sección de Operaciones Encubiertas de la CIA. Uno espera encontrarse a estos tipos en sitios cómo Afganistán... Siria... Somalia... Yemen... incluso en Colombia. Incluso en... Libia. Incluso si me apuras... en Corea del Norte. Pero desde luego... uno no espera encontrárselos... en nuestra Región Especial. Y eso a nuestras fuerzas en Alnus... las obligará a actuar. ¿Entiendes?" pregunta muy enigmático el viejo zorro de inteligencia japonés, cuando entonces, Diabo... tiene una reacción hasta ahora nunca vista en él: una reacción de desconcierto absoluto y terror. Con la boca abierta, hasta el punto que el cigarrillo encendido se cae de sus labios sobre la mesa, se levanta de sopetón dando un golpe con sus manos sobre la mesa, y exclamando todo tenso, nervioso, incluso con miedo...

"¡No podéis hacer eso! ¡No tenéis que hacerlo! ¡No tenéis ni idea de lo que vais a desencadenar si le provocáis! ¡Si le declaráis la guerra! ¡Nadie puede destruirle! ¡Y vosotros tampoco podréis! ¡NADIE!" exclama un Diabo por primera vez, aterrorizado, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, incluso... dominado por el pánico. Pero Graham, con una cara seria con mueca confiada en los labios que dan miedo, le responde "¿De veras? Bienvenido al club, jovencito. Ahora ya sabes lo que es experimentar un miedo tan fuerte y visceral... que hasta te corta la respiración. ¡ESO ES LO QUE LES HAS HECHO PASAR A TODAS TUS VÍCTIMAS! Así que ya sabes, Diabo. Quien a espada mata... a espada muere. Y eso también... va por nuestro "ex" jefe. … Richard Stravinski." dice Graham Morris con cara intimidatoria hacia Diabo, que vuelve a exclamar con desconcierto...

"¡No, no lo entendéis, estúpidos! ¡Él es perfecto! ¡PERFECTO! ¡Por eso nadie podrá vencerle! ¡Y por eso muy pronto me liquidará para que no siga hablando! ¡Estoy muerto, ESTOY MUERTO!" exclama el hermano de Piña ya dominado claramente por el pánico, pero Komakodo, con seguridad, le responde "Desde luego te han lavado bien el cerebro, no cabe duda. Mfmfmfmf. Deberán enseñarnos cómo lo hacen, mfmfmfmf" dice Komakodo con su usual risa entre dientes maquiavélica, cuando dice todo seguro "No temas, Diabo. ¿Por qué? Por la sencilla razón que Stravinski es un ser humano cómo tú y cómo yo. Y todos los seres humanos, todos... tienen defectos. No existe el ser perfecto. Ni siquiera los dioses lo son. Y por eso... puede ser derrotado. Te admito que Stravinski es un ser cuya inteligencia es proporcional a su maldad. Pero eso por si sólo no lo hace perfecto. Todo lo contrario. Lo convierte en un ser que tarde o temprano... caerá en su propia trampa. Pero para eso... no sólo nosotros, sino ambos mundos... deberán actuar juntos en esto para detenerle. Aun no sé cómo, pero... esto será una grandiosa partida de ajedrez en la que sólo se puede vencer por jaque mate. Y sólo puede haber un vencedor. O él... o ambos mundos. Y uno solo no puede vencer al mundo entero. Más aun... si son dos mundos." explica muy en serio el viejo agente de inteligencia japonés, mientras Diabo, con todas sus defensas rotas en un instante, sólo puede caerse desplomado sobre la silla, con la cara desconcertada pero fría, cogiendo un nuevo cigarrillo, metiéndoselo entre los labios... y siendo esta vez Komakodo quien se lo encienda con el Zippo con una sonrisa confiada en la cara. Y en cuando Diabo ha chupado la primera calada y echa la gran bocanada de humo por la boca, Graham le acerca las imágenes con la mano y suelta...

"La imagen fue tomada a gran distancia con cámaras infrarrojas, pero se les puede ver el rostro a esos hombres. Creemos que hay también una mujer entre ellos... y un hombre negro. ¿Les reconoces?" pregunta Graham incisivo, y Diabo, con la mirada medio perdida, con el cigarrillo humeante entre los labios, le responde "Sí... les reconozco. A todos. He trabajado con ellos desde el principio. Son... de mi antiguo equipo. Del equipo que ya no volveré a ver nunca más."

"Tranquilo, jovencito, mfmfmfmf" le responde Komakodo con una de sus extrañas risas entre dientes, diciéndole un tanto intrigante "Si de verdad dices lo que sabes... te convertirás automáticamente en un testimonio protegido de máximo nivel no sólo para nosotros... sino para el gobierno japonés y puede que incluso... para los de la coalición de liberación. Y con eso... podrás regresar a casa. … Al otro lado de la puerta. Allí estarás seguro." acaba diciendo Komakodo con una mueca en la cara, cómo queriendo animar al joven Diabo, que puede que aun tenga una oportunidad de salvar su vida de las garras de Stravinski. Y Diabo, tras pensarlo, y echar una última calada al cigarrillo, lo tira al suelo, pisándolo, y suelta, serio pero resolutivo "De acuerdo. … Hablaré."

Parece que definitivamente y contra todo pronóstico, las defensas de Diabo han sido tumbadas en un tiempo récord, mucho menos de lo que sus interrogadores se esperaban. Pero... para que necesitan la confirmación de que esos hombres que aparecen en las fotos de reconocimiento, son agentes de fuerzas especiales de la CIA? Porque obviamente... más que reconocerlo y ante la proximidad de la operación de liberación, más la operación contra los ejércitos invasores de Zorzal, que se desarrollará con carácter inmediato, lo que ya han decidido hacer los altos mandos en Alnus, es actuar para acabar con la amenaza y de pasada... descubrir cómo han llegado hasta allí. Un trabajo que corresponderá a cierta capitana germano-japonesa que ya sabéis y sus hombres. Lo que no signifique tampoco... que la vida al otro lado de la puerta, siga su curso normal y habitual, a pesar de todo.

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Taberna de Delilah, Base Alnus. 9:00 AM hora local**

Él hubiese querido ir con su teniente, que es también un viejo amigo desde hace años. Pero también hubiese querido quedarse con su amada Arpeggio. Pero lo que le ha tocado al final, es quedarse ahí de permiso obligado, junto a sus dos compañeros de la unidad de reconocimiento de la Armée de Terre. Claro que no es el único. A sus colegas chilenos les ha tocado lo mismo. Y a los de aviación, más de lo mismo. Porque hasta que sus compañeros no regresen de su gira por los países de la coalición, no está previsto que la operación de liberación, por fin, de comienzo. Y tampoco... hasta que Itami y sus chicas... así cómo la unidad de reconocimiento española del teniente Xavier Roig, regresen de su expedición a la cueva de Rondel. Expedición en la que su amada, Arpeggio, también participa.

Pero ahora él, el sargento Gerard Kuillon, está ahí, en la taberna de Delilah, con sus dos colegas de su unidad, la cabo Anna Million y el Cabo en Jefe Girou Loutrec. Acompañados de alguien más: la teniente de la Aéronavale Magdalene Trebuar. En la taberna que a esa hora, está repleta a rebosar de clientela.

"Aaaaggghhh... que asco, que asco de vida! ¡Yo quería ir a casa con el teniente! ¡A París! ¡Y quería que mi querida Arpeggio viniera conmigo! ¡Quería presentarla a mis padres y sobre todo, a mis amigos! ¡Se quedarían mudos al ver a mi chica!" exclama Kuillon todo fastidiado, sonrojado por el alcohol que lleva rato bebiendo, echando un trago de su botellín de _Kronenbourg 1664,_ replicándole Loutrec con sonrisa burlona "¿Pero que dice, sargento? ¿Sólo para eso querías que Arpeggio viniera contigo? Además, ni siquiera eres de París." siguiendo Anna, que mira al sargento narizotas de ojos verdes con tonta mala cara, espetando "Exacto. Tú mismo nos has dicho miles de veces que eres de un mísero y apestoso pueblo de la Región de Picardy. Muy acorde a tu nombre, sargento, jajaja" dice burlándose de Gerard, y Kuillon, se lo toma mal, soltando con estúpida mala cara "Muy graciosa, cabo. Me parto de la risa, JA, JA, JA. Estúpidos."

"Venga, no estés de tan mal humor, sargento." le dice Loutrec ya más amable, diciendo Anna aun burlona "No insistas, Girou. El pobre no puede quitarse de la cabeza los enormes pechos de su amada. Verdad? Jijiji" dice la cabo Million con sonrisa burlona y picantona al mismo tiempo, una vez más burlándose de Gerard, que desvía la mirada con mala cara sonrojada, espetando "Dejadme en paz, joder. Además, cómo quieres que piense en algo que aun no he visto." dice Gerard echando un último trago del botellín de cerveza, respondiéndole Anna extrañada "¿Qué? Eso sí que me cuesta de creer. Y mucho. El ejemplo perfecto de tarado ligón pervertido... aun no se ha acostado con su chica que encima tiene un cuerpo explosivo? Normalmente los hombres sois muy simples cuando se trata de sexo. Pero tú, más que ningún otro que conozca." dice la guapa cabo francesa con cara sarcástica, mientras Kuillon pone una estúpida cara de depresión, cómo diciendo _claro, cómo esto no te está pasando a ti_ , diciéndole Loutrec con cara de circunstancias "Jajaja... em... no te pongas así, Gerard. Cualquier hombre que ya tenga experiencia en las relaciones de pareja sabe perfectamente que con las mujeres siempre hay que ir con mucho mucho cuidado. Siempre acabas teniendo miedo de que cualquier cosa que digas fuera de tono, las llegue a ofender. Y eso también incluye a la hora de... ya sabes. A mi me posó lo mismo con mi mujer. Si no hubiera sido por ella, hasta la misma noche de bodas no hubiera hecho nada de nada con ella. Vamos, que al final fue ella la que pasó a la ofensiva, jajaja" acaba riendo sonrojado con la mano en el cogote el grande y fuerte francés negro... sin conseguir que Gerard rectifique su estúpida cara de depresión. Cuando nada más terminarse Gerard su botellín de cerveza, Delilah le deja otra delante, sobre la mesa, y le suelta, con sonrisa burlona...

"Eso es cierto. A las chicas no nos gustan nada los cerdos pervertidos. Pero tampoco que nos dejen a medias, entiendes? Si os queréis de verdad, sólo tenéis que esperar el momento oportuno y entonces todo vendrá solo." le dice una sonriente Delilah, guiñándole un ojo a Kuillon, que le replica con estúpida cara de depresión "Sí, ya. Cómo si fuera tan fácil." hasta que una vez más, desde la cocina, gritan "¡DELILAH, NO PIERDAS EL TIEMPO! ¡MÁS TORTILLA DE PATATAS Y FIDEOS CON GAMBAS Y TÉMPURA A LAS MESAS DE AFUERA! ¡Y NO TE OLVIDES LAS CERVEZAS EN LA MESA OCHO!" respondiendo enseguida Delilah "¡Voy, jefe! Aigh... que ganas tengo ya de terminar el turno y irme con Akira. Os dejo, chicos" y acaba marchándose de regreso a su trabajo, cuando en la misma mesa...

"Aaaaagghhhh... pero que felices vivís los del ejército de tierra. No tendréis que actuar hasta la operación de liberación. En cambio a mi, en no muchas horas, a trabajar." dice fastidiada la teniente Trebuar, con sus mejillas pecosas sonrojadas por las cervezas y cara tonta de hartazgo, respondiéndole Loutrec ya más serio "Es cierto. Zorzal ahora se ha sacado de la chistera un ataque de invasión contra el Reino de Elbe. Vete tú a saber por qué. Pero me temo que..." va diciendo intrigado, cortándole Anna en el mismo tono "No hace falta ser un genio para saber por qué. Habrá sabido que allí hay petróleo y lo vital que éste resulta en nuestro mundo. Habrá pensado que si invade ese reino y nos dejan sin, nos cagaremos encima y nos iremos piernas ayudadme." dice sarcástica la cabo francesa, diciendo Loutrec en el mismo tono "Anna, por favor. Juntar los términos Zorzal y pensar es incompatible. Ese tipo actúa por puros impulsos. Lo de pensar parece que no se le da nada bien." dice sarcástico el grande y fuerte cabo mayor de color, siguiendo más serio "De todas formas... nuestros efectivos aéreos, aunque estén a la mitad, nuestras fuerzas aerotransportadas y las fuerzas acorazadas chilenas, se encargarán ellas solitas de repeler el intento de invasión de Zorzal. Y si pierde estos ejércitos invasores..." dice pensativo Loutrec, respondiéndole Anna toda seria "Le pasará lo mismo que le pasó a Hitler tras la ofensiva de las Ardenas. Se quedará sin fuerzas de importancia... y será cuestión de tiempo que caiga. Será una oportunidad de oro para derrocarle y unificar todo el Imperio bajo el reinado de la emperatriz Piña. ¿No?"

"Más o menos, cabo. Pero eso... ya será decisión de los políticos. Y ya veremos. Porque una vez termine la operación de liberación y todos nuestros prisioneros hayan vuelto a casa... aaagghhh... quien sabe." dice preocupado el cabo mayor Loutrec.

Mientras, en otra mesa de la taberna, Myuute, Mizari, Shino Kuribayashi, Soichiro Kuwahara, Bastian Armero y Diego Ríos...

"Aaaaaahhhh... maldita seas, Meia! ¡Me das mucha envidia! ¡Yo también quería ir con ella al mundo tras la puerta! ¡No hay derecho!" exclama la joven chica pájaro de plumaje verde y ojos marrones dando pataletas cómo una niña caprichosa, echando un trago a su jarra de cerveza, y volviendo a espetar, sonrojada "¡Se va con su querido Lobo a esa ciudad de Francia llamada París que dicen que es tan romántica! ¡Seguro que ahora mismo deben estar besuqueándose bajo la luz de la luna!" exclama quejosa la chica pájaro, diciendo entonces Mizari, con aires de nostalgia "Aigh... así que una ciudad romántica. Yo también echo de menos esas noches bajo la luz de las velas" dice la antigua prostituta... con voz seductora, espetando Myuute con mala cara estúpida hacia ella "¡Eso no tuvo nada de romántico!"

"Tse. Que quieres que te diga. ¿París? Que vaya a según que suburbios de la capital francesa y sabrán lo que es romanticismo. ¡Jajajaja!" exclama el sargento primero Bastián Armero con sarcasmo, respondiéndole Diego "Oye, no le rompas los sueños a la pobre muchacha. Con lo ilusionada que está en poder visitar nuestro mundo algún día." y Bastían le replica con mala cara "¿Te he pedido tu opinión, cabo friki? Soy tu oficial superior, así que métete tus comentarios por donde te quepan y vete a tu barracón a ver Star Trek, que es lo tuyo." cuando tras Armero...

"Ejem... ejem." espeta el capitán Miguel Ángel Valles tras suyo, causando que Armero se ponga nervioso y se levante de sopetón, saludando, exclamando "¡Lo siento, mi capitán, señor! ¡No volveré a decirlo, mi capitán, señor! ¡P... pe... permiso para retirarme, mi capitán, señor!" exclama firme y saludando cómo un poste el sargento chileno, mientras Diego le mira con cara ridícula, pensando " _Nunca aprendes la lección, eh, Bastián? Siempre que viene el capitán de improviso acabas igual._ " Y le responde Vallés, riendo "¡Jajajaja! ¡Siempre acabas cayendo de cuatro patas en la misma broma, sargento! ¡Jajaja! No, hombre, quédese con nosotros. Hacedme un hueco." dice divertido mientras se sienta con los demás, preguntándole Diego "¿A donde ha estado, capitán? ¿Fumando afuera?"

"No sólo fumando. Acabo de hablar con tu padre, cabo. Está un poco preocupado por ti. Pero además de eso... me ha hablado de la operación de mañana. Contra los ejércitos invasores de Zorzal. Será escueta y rápida, más bien con pocos efectivos, pero... suficiente para arrasarla por completo." explica serio pero animado el capitán de infantería chileno, cuando espeta Kuribayashi con su habitual tono de marimacho "¡Vagh! ¡A quien le importa ya lo que haga ese estúpido!? ¡Haga lo que haga la respuesta que obtendrá será siempre la misma! ¿Por qué insiste?" dice faltona la tetona y bajita sargento japonesa, cuando le replica el viejo Kuwahara "No, te equivocas, Shino. No es tan sencillo. Entre los altos mandos, Hazama y los demás Generales, hay el miedo muy justificado de que si Zorzal se entera antes de tiempo de que su ofensiva para conquistar el Reino de Elbe, fracasa, tome represalias contra los prisioneros que debemos liberar lo antes posible. Pero hasta que no regresen los pilotos de la fuerza aérea que faltan de su viaje por nuestro mundo, y todo lo demás esté definitivamente preparado, no podremos llevarlo a cabo. Pero..." explica Kuwahara serio, exclamando Shino sonrojada por el alcohol, más bien muy traviesa...

"Nhah, que bobada. Zorzal es un estúpido y ya está. Lo que de verdad te preocupa, sargento, es tu querido nieto. A que si" dice toda traviesa Kuribayashi, queriendo gastar una broma, replicando el viejo, riendo con la mano en el cogote "Jajajaja. Cómo me conoces, eh, Shino. Sí... no puedo parar de pensar en mi hija y mi nieto. Tengo unas ganas que llegue mi próximo permiso y ir a visitarles que no te puedes imaginar, jajaja." cuando le responde Kuribayashi, más "normal" y amable "No te preocupes, sargento. Ella y el pequeño que lleva en su vientre, estarán bien. Y espero que a Tomita y los demás en su viaje por nuestro mundo, también. En Chile no les ha pasado nada y en Francia parece que tampoco, así que no creo que pase nada al final." dice toda animada la bajita y tetona japonesa, mientras Kuwahara suelta un "Ya..." con cara nostálgica y cuando alguien más llega: Mari Kurokawa.

"¿Me hacéis un hueco?" pregunta la guapa sargento japonesa, apretujándose Mizari, Myuute y Kuribayashi en el banco de a un lado de la mesa, sentándose ella y diciendo "Shino tiene razón. Tomita más que nada ha ido para poder acompañar a Bozes. Ya le dije que estará bien, pero él erre que erre. Yo misma le hice una revisión a Bozes cuando vino con su marido al hospital para la ecografía de su bebé. Su pequeña está perfectamente y el viaje no le afectará. Ni a Bozes tampoco. Y usted, sargento, tampoco se preocupe tanto por su nieto. Seguro que nacerá perfectamente." dice Kuwahara con su voz amable y siempre tranquilizadora, consiguiendo que el viejo se relaje y sonría afablemente, diciendo "Me alegro. Después de tantos años desde que nació mi hija... Tengo tangas ganas de que nazca..." cuando Kuribayashi, toda pillina...

"Que, Mari. Ya que hablas de retoños... cuantos vas a tener con el teniente Roig. ¿Eh?" Jijiji" y Mari, con el ceño fruncido, le replica con mala uva "¿Y tú, Shino? ¿Cuantos vas a tener con el cabo Kurata? Mh?" dice mirándola burlona de reojo, poniéndose Shino toda roja y nerviosa, exclamando con un golpe sobre la mesa "Q que que QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO!? ¡YO AUN NO..." y roja cómo un tomate, nerviosa, se tapa la boca ella misma para no soltarlo, diciendo el capitán chileno, Valles, con estúpida cara inquisitorial "Vuelves a estar bebida, eh, Shino? Ya nos han avisado que el alcohol te afecta y que cuando estás bebida hay que alejarse al menos unos doscientos metros de ti, jajaja." dice Valles riéndose de la japonesa, espetando Shino aun sonrojada y nerviosa, desviando la mirada "D... dejadme en paz."

"Aaagghhh... mañana el capitán llegará a Rondel. Más que preguntarme que encontrarán ahí... me pregunto quien estuvo ahí antes. Eso sí que es un misterio." dice Kuwahara pensativo, cómo no convencido por algo, mientras Shino se le queda mirando sin entender de que va la cosa y Mari, le dice con cierto sarcasmo "No hay de que preocuparse. Todo Alnus sabe que Itami es un superviviente nato. Ante el más mínimo peligro, ordenará a todos salir huyendo lo más rápido que puedan." dice Kurokawa sarcástica, dejando a sus colegas japoneses con estúpida cara de muñeco, cómo diciendo _¿Eso ha sido sarcasmo?_

"Mmmm... yo más bien me pregunto que deben estar haciendo ahora. Puede que ya estén durmiendo." dice Kuribayashi, siendo respondida por el capitán Valles "Jajaja. Que va, sargento. Hiendo españoles con ellos, seguro que aun están cenando. En ninguna otra parte cenan tan tarde cómo ahí." dice divertido el capitán Chileno, mirándose los demás con caras tontas de no entenderlo. Pero el capitán chileno tiene razón en lo que acaba de decir, porque a mucha distancia de Alnus...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **En algún lugar a 60 kilómetros al sur de Rondel, Región Especial. 9:30 PM hora local**

Han tenido otro largo día más de travesía por desiertos, montañas, caminos de cabras impracticables y con las quejas de sus sufridas pasajeras, cuya compañía pero, siempre agradece vaya a donde vaya. Y de vez en cuando, teniendo que aguantar también los comentarios por la radio del cabo andaluz, Manolo Buenaventura, que al final siempre es hecho callar por el teniente Xavier Roig o la Cabo Mayor Isabel Fuentes. Aunque el grandote y muy fuerte, y normalmente alegre y dicharachero sargento vasco, Aitor Aiguren, parece hoy triste por algo, sin a penas hablar. Xavier le mira de vez en cuando con lástima, porque él ya sabe por que esa tristeza de Aitor, que ni siquiera replica a los comentarios graciosos de Manolo. Mientras en el otro vehículo, la preocupación de Itami es más bien por Rory, que aunque sólo un par de veces, ha tenido otra vez esos extraños y efímeros flashes en su mente, que parece olvidar casi al instante sin que le afecten todavía demasiado. Mientras a ratos Lelei ha conducido no sólo el _Toyota HMV_ , sino también el _URO Vamtac_ tras haberlo preguntado ella misma a Manolo, quien se ha mostrado encantado de hacerle de profesor de autoescuela a la joven maga de cabello y ojos azules, que enseguida le ha cogido el truquillo a conducir el vehículo español, cuya gran diferencia, radica en tener el volante a la izquierda y el cambio de marchas manual en vez de automático. Pero sorprendentemente, Lelei le ha cogido el truco enseguida a lo de manejar el embrague y la palanca de cambios.

Pero eso ha sido durante el día. Ahora, ya en plena noche y con los dos vehículos militares tras suyo aparcados, el grupo formado por Itami, Lelei, Tuka, Rory, Xavier, Aitor, Isabel y Manolo, cenan juntos alrededor de una hoguera encendida con cuatro palos, hierbajos y un poco de magia de Lelei para encender el fuego, cuando Tuka se sienta con el grupo...

"¿Y Arpeggio y Mimoza, Tuka? ¿Aun están durmiendo en el vehículo?" le pregunta Itami a la elfa rubia, que le responde "Sí, papá. He intentado despertarlas para que cenen algo, pero están fritas. Mejor dejemos que duerman." dice Tuka abriendo su ración de campaña y empezando a comer cómo los demás, cuando se fija a su lado en su ya amiga española Isabel Fuentes...

"¿? ¿Qué estás comiendo, Isabel? No sé que es, pero huele muy bien." le pregunta Tuka con su alegría habitual a Isabel, sentada a su lado, que le responde con la boca llena "¿Mh? A, eshto." y tras tragarse la comida, le cuenta "No me hacen gracia las raciones de campaña. Tienen un sabor a sulfato monosódico que mata. Prefiero la comida de lata de toda la vida. Son lentejas a la riojana. ¿Quieres probar?" y Tuka coge una cucharada de la lata y aunque suene raro... se derrite de gusto, exclamando "¡Mmmmm! ¡Está riquísimo! ¡Está comida metida dentro de este bote de hierro pequeño es pura magia! ¿Dices que lleva años envasado y aun así la comida permanece buena? ¿Cómo es posible?" pregunta la elfa rubia maravillada mirando el bote del que come Isabel, contestándole Lelei a su lado, quien come una ración de campaña japonesa de arroz al curry, con su tono aséptico habitual "Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Tuka. Es ciencia. La comida ya cocinada se mete dentro del bote y se cierra, envasada al vacío y se calienta a temperaturas muy elevadas para matar todas las bacterias del interior. Así permanece intacta durante años." le dice Lelei a Tuka, que un tanto sobrepasada con tanta información, sólo sabe responder "Aaaahhh... ya veo." con cara de no haber entendido mucho, cuando el gracioso de Manolo espeta "¿Sabéis que me comería yo ahora? Pescaito frito. Bien rebozao, con un poco de limón y acompañado de un poco de vino blanco o una cervesita bien fría. Y no esta cosa que parece... pienso de gato." dice mirando con un poco de asco su ración de campaña, replicándole Isabel con sarcasmo "¿Ah, sí, cabo? Sí, y a mi me gustaría estar cenando las albóndigas de mi madre. No te jode el tío" dice con tonta mala cara la cabo mayor española hacia su inferior, que no le da importancia, cuando Itami...

"Vaya, Lelei. ¿Dónde has aprendido eso? Normalmente no consumimos comida de lata." dice Itami mientras come de su ración de campaña en envase de plástico verde oliva, contestando Xavier con cara de circunstancias "Jajaja. Me temo que es culpa mía. Se ha puesto tan insistente en preguntar cuando ha visto nuestra caja de raciones de comida en el Vamtac que... no he tenido más remedio que explicárselo con pelos y señales. Lelei tiene una curiosidad realmente insaciable. Aaagghhh... me recuerda a Jordi." dice Xavier mirando a Lelei con sonrisa afable, y ella le mira sin entenderlo, cuando Rory...

"Vaya. Así que tienes un hijo, Xavier? La verdad es que no me extraña. Que mujer no se dejaría seducir por un hombre atractivo cómo tú." dice Rory queriendo gastar una broma con su voz seductora habitual, exclamando Itami y Xavier al unísono con estúpida mala cara "¡No empieces otra vez con lo mismo, Rory!" y ella, haciéndose la niña buena inocente, con el dedo índice sobre el labio, suelta "Pero si no he dicho nada malo, Itami." Pero Xavier, acaba diciendo cariñoso...

"Aaagghhh... a muchos de vosotros ya os he hablado de él. Tiene 5 años y se llama Jordi. Vive con su madre. Mi... mi ex mujer. Aunque tras nuestro divorcio que aun no logro entender a que vino... el juez dictaminó la custodia compartida, pero... es obvio que no quiere eso y que quiere la custodia única para ella. Y ella misma me ha comunicado que la vista oral ante el juez será dentro de un mes. Y aunque en un principio me hundí en la tristeza... ahora, gracias a Mari, a Aitor, y a todos vosotros... pienso luchar hasta el final para poder seguir viendo a mi hijo de vez en cuando. Para no destrozarle la infancia, a quien más... me importa" termina de explicar sensible el teniente catalán de ojos azules y cabello y barba castañas, cuando le contesta Itami en el mismo tono "Sí... te entiendo. No es fácil separarse. Y más aun recuperar luego lo que has perdido." dice Itami con un toque de tristeza en su cara, cuando Manolo exclama "Sí, capitán. Ya me lo explicó la última noshe. Menudo marrón, eh?" dice Manolo haciéndose el graciosillo cómo siempre, pero Itami, le pide callar con cara tonta de desespero, espetando un "¡Ssssshhhh!" con el dedo ante los labios, mientras las tres chicas se le quedan mirando con estúpida cara de desconfianza. Cuando Xavier se fija en Aitor, que está muy, demasiado callado, cosa que no es en absoluto normal en él, y el catalán acaba preguntando a su amigo...

"Eh, Aitor. Em... sargento. ¡Sargento!" acaba gritándole al grandote sargento vasco, que parece estar en el limbo, distraído con sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, pero consiguiendo que vuelva en si, exclamando Aitor "Eh eh? Q que... que pasa, Xavier? Me... me decías algo?" pregunta el vasco, descolocado, y Xavier le dice, visiblemente preocupado por él "Mira, Aitor. Yo ya sé perfectamente por qué estás así. Y que entiendo que te enfadaras cuando nos eligieron a nosotros en vez de alguna otra unidad de reconocimiento para esta misión, porque... querías pedirte unos días de permiso..." dice Xavier con tacto hacia su amigo, que frunciendo el ceño, espeta "¡Vagh, no digas tonterías, caguen la mar salada! Aunque lo hubiese pedido no me lo habrían dado si sólo lo pedía yo. Aunque el General Gutiérrez lo entendió... me dijo que era imposible." dice Aiguren entristecido.

"Pero... a dónde tenías que ir, Aitor?" pregunta Tuka extrañada, diciendo Rory "Tú que crees, Tuka. Aitor tiene una esposa y tres hijas por las que preocuparse." cuando Xavier lo aclara por Aitor, diciendo "Agh... veréis... es por... el aniversario" dice Xavier todo serio, cuando Itami dice divertido "Uy uy uy... el aniversario de una de tus hijas. O peor aun, de tu mujer. Mal asunto. A mi me pasó más de una vez con Risa y no veas de que humor se ponía, jajajaja" exclama Itami riendo simpático con la mano en el cogote, cuando Xavier dice mirando a Aitor entristecido "No... no lo has entendido, Itami. Hoy es el aniversario... de la muerte de su padre." dice mirando con lástima a Aitor, que con cara enfadada pero triste, aclara "No hace falta que intentes ocultarlo, Xavier. Puedes decirlo abiertamente. Mi padre no murió. … Lo asesinaron."

Itami, en cuando oye eso, se pone serio de verdad, dándose cuenta que él y Tuka, no son los únicos que perdieron a su padre de forma trágica, muy trágica para ellos. Que Aitor... tiene un pasado verdaderamente triste que no suele explicar nunca excepto a aquellos en quien confía de verdad... cómo son su mujer, Marina, o su mejor amigo: Xavier. Manolo y Isabel se han quedado igualmente de piedra, porque es algo que desconocían aun por completo de su sargento. Rory y Lelei no parecen haberse sorprendido tanto, aunque lo escuchan con mucha atención... más bien, preocupándose de que no le traiga desagradables recuerdos a Tuka. Cuando Aitor explica cabizbajo y triste...

"Hoy debería estar con Marina en el cementerio de Derio, en Bilbao. Para... depositar unas flores en la tumba de mi padre. Mi mujer y mi madre lo harán por mi, pero... no poder estar hoy ahí... me hace sentir culpable, Xavier. Muy... culpable." dice visiblemente entristecido el sargento vasco, cuando de repente, Tuka alza la voz, diciendo con lástima "Entiendo cómo te sientes. Aunque los elfos tengamos una vida casi ilimitada... cuando perdemos a alguien que queremos... nos duele igual que a los humanos. Yo lo supe cuando murió mi padre. Me negué a aceptar la realidad durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que Itami y los demás..."

"Lo mismo digo. He visto morir a muchos a lo largo de una vida tan larga. Y no es fácil. Incluso para mi." dice Rory cómo si nada, pero queriendo demostrar que ella también sufre las perdidas... aunque Itami la mira muy seriamente, porque empieza a cuestionarse... si la vida de Rory, ha sido realmente la que ella cree. Lelei se limita a decir con su voz aséptica "Lo siento mucho... sargento Aiguren. Mis condolencias." dice postrándose ante Aitor, que simplemente le sonríe con tristeza a la joven maga, cuando Itami le dice a Aitor...

"Yo puedo entender por lo que pasaste. A mi padre también..." dice Itami entristecido, quedándose Tuka sorprendida porque ya se imagina lo que Itami iba a decir, pero Aitor, con una cara que es todo un poema, con tristeza, sí, pero también con rabia y indignación, espeta "No... capitán. Ni se imagina lo que supuso para mi. Lo que suponía... ver morir a tu propio padre ente tus ojos de aquella manera. Ni se lo puede... imaginar." cuando Itami, con todo el tacto del mundo, mirándole serio pero con compasión, se lo pregunta sin mas rodeos, diciendo "Pero... que... qué fue lo que le hicieron a tu padre? Quien."

Y Aitor, empieza a contarlo, con profundo sentimiento, al mismo tiempo que todo un torbellino de recuerdos le vienen a la mente. Un torbellino... verdaderamente trágico.

 _***Flashback al pasado***_

 _Bilbao, País Vasco, norte de España. 31 de enero de 1994_

Él, por aquel entonces, era un niño de 10 años. Un niño que ya apuntaba maneras de cómo sería en el futuro, porque aun no habiendo llegado a la pubertad, ya era más alto, fuerte e incluso musculoso que lo normal en un niño de su edad. Pero él era peculiar no sólo por eso. Sino por tener una madre que le quería con locura, la cual por aquel entonces ya tenía en mente colocar un negocio de tapas bascas. Pero por las circunstancias de a donde vivían y el momento que allí se vivía, más aun... por quien era el cabeza de familia, su vida en el Bilbao de mediados de los noventa, podía ser a veces... un infierno.

Y eso se debía, esencialmente... al padre de Aitor: Tomas Aiguren. En 1994 un hombre de 43 años, igualmente alto y fuerte, aunque sin llegar a los extremos a los que ha llegado su hijo más de 20 años después, con pronunciada barba gris y negra en la cara, cabello oscuro canoso y cara redonda de facciones robustas. De donde su hijo heredó muchos rasgos. Pero lo peculiar de su padre... era que era militar, perteneciente al ejército de tierra español. En aquel enero de 1994, recientemente ascendido a teniente-coronel tras cumplir con su misión él y su brigada motorizada en la misión de las Naciones Unidas en Sarajevo, en el contexto de la entonces nefasta guerra de los Balcanes. Regresó a casa tras varios meses fuera, y quien se lanzó primero que nadie a abrazarle en el puerto de Valencia a su regreso, fue su hijo, Aitor, quien sentía que su padre, era más que un soldado, un héroe que salvaba vidas ajenas en esa guerra tan lejana de la que veía cosas horribles por la televisión a la hora de cenar. Y sabía que papá... estaba allí para impedir aun más muertes de las que se producían.

Pero aquella mañana... sería la última que le vería vivo. El Aitor de 10 años, se levantó de su cama infantil pero que empezaba a quedarse pequeña para él, en una habitación repleta de pósters del Atleti de Bilbao... pero también de atletas de Haltereofília y cómo no, de levantadores de piedras, deporte tradicional muy típico en el País Vasco, practicado por verdaderos tiarrones anchos cómo armarios... y que él, con diez añitos, aspiraba a conseguir, porque por aquel entonces ya empezaba a entrenar, aunque no a nivel profesional. Cuando el pequeño Aitor, ya levantado de la cama y vistiéndose para ir a la escuela...

"¡Aitor, me caguen sots! ¡Que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela hijo! ¡Date prisa!" le grita su madre desde el comedor... donde está su padre terminado de desayunar... con el uniforme de servicio con las insignias de teniente-coronel verde oliva al guante ya puesto, diciendo el bien plantado hombre "Que. Cómo me queda." y ella le responde sonriente "No sé, cariño. Yo te veo igual. Bueno... salvo que ahora llevas una estrella más en el uniforme." le dice la madre de Aitor, una mujer de 40 años de larga cabellera oscura y ojos azules muy bonitos, ciertamente guapa, que mira cariñosa... pero preocupada a su marido. Porque sabe perfectamente lo que significaba entonces trabajar cómo policía o militar en el País Vasco, cuando el jovencito Aitor entra en el comedor de la casa, va vestido con un chándal rojo y la mochila a la espalda, listo para ir a la escuela.

"Egunon, papá" le dice Aitor a su padre, dándole los buenos días en euskera, cuando dice en broma "Ala. ¿Te has puesto el uniforme de los domingos, papá? Caguen sots, si pareces un salchicha de frankfurt dentro un bollo con esa ropa." y su padre, le sonríe a su hijo, acariciándole el pelo "Jajaja. Mira quien habla. ¿Y dónde vas tú con ropa de deporte? ¿Vas a volver a entrenar al terminar del colegio?" y el pequeño le responde "Sí, papá. Es mi sueño y lucharé por lograrlo. ¡Seré el mejor levantador de piedras del País Vasco y... y del mundo!" su padre, se ríe acariciándole el pelo, cuando el timbre en la puerta suena, poniéndose su madre el interfono "¿Sí, quien es?", sonando la voz de un chico joven, de unos 18 o 19 años, que exclama " _¡Se presenta el alférez Patillo, señora! ¡Vengo a recoger a su marido para la recepción! ¿Quiere que suba o le espero aquí abajo?_ " y le responde la madre de Aitor "No, no hace falta. Ya está listo, baja enseguida." respondiendo el joven alférez por el interfono desde la calle " _De acuerdo, señora. Le esperaré aquí._ "

"Cariño, ya ha llegado el chófer del coche. Tienes que irte." dice ella... sin poder ocultar el miedo en su cara... y él se da cuenta, pero cuando intenta consolar a su esposa, Aitor pregunta en su inocencia de 10 años "¿Pero a dónde vas hoy papá? ¿Vas a ver a alguien con el uniforme de gala?" y le responde su padre sonriente "Jajaja. No es el uniforme de gala, hijo. Es el de servicio. Pero si quieres saberlo... hoy viene a visitarnos el ministro de defensa a nuestro regimiento. Aunque quien sabe... si cuando sea la hora, sea otro el que haga el papel de ministro de defensa. Tal y cómo están las cosas en el gobierno..." dice el padre de Aitor mostrando cierta preocupación por la situación política de España en aquel entonces, preguntando el pequeño extrañado "¿? ¿Qué quieres decir, papá?" y su padre le replica "Nada que no tengas que saber, hijo. Son cosas de mayores. La política, hijo. La política. Tú a lo tuyo, que quiere verte muy pronto ganando campeonatos de levantamiento de pesas. ¿De acuerdo?" y le responde el pequeño, alegre "¡Sí, papá!" y es que su padre, se está refiriendo a la situación política rocambolesca que existía en España en aquel momento y que no viene ahora a cuento mencionar. El caso es que el padre de Aitor se ha dado cuenta de la preocupación o miedo de su esposa, cuando él le coge de la mano y le dice con contundencia...

"Querida... no te preocupes. Me oyes? Esos cerdos nunca lo conseguirán. Nunca conseguirán echarnos de nuestra casa. De Euskadi. Soy militar español y sirvo a mi patria con honor... pero también somos vascos. Y tenemos todo el derecho a poder vivir en nuestra tierra. Por muchas pintadas que nos hagan frente a nuestra casa; por muchas cartas de amenaza que nos envíen; por muchas llamadas donde prometen mataros no sólo a mi, SINO A MI HIJO TAMBIÉN, JAMÁS, JAMÁS NOS IREMOS DE AQUÍ! ¡JAMÁS!" acaba diciendo exaltado y indignado de verdad el padre de Aitor, mientras su mujer, simplemente llora y hace que si con la cabeza, diciendo emocionada "Yo creo en ti... querido. Pero tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo. Y nuestro hijo no quiere verte morir." dice ella muy triste. Su marido la abraza para consolarla, hasta que el padre, se acerca a su hijo, que desayuna, mirando la escena de sus padres con desconcierto, diciéndole también con contundencia "Hijo... Aitor, escúchame muy atentamente. Esto es importante. Seas lo que seas o lo que hagas en la vida... nunca... nunca olvides quien eres y de donde vienes. Nunca. Por mucho que esos... hijos de... esos malnacidos te digan lo que te dicen. Tú eres vasco. Lo eres tanto cómo los demás que viven en esta tierra. Y tienes que estar orgulloso de serlo. No dejes... nunca... que nadie te diga por ti lo que eres y lo que no eres. Nunca. Mantente siempre firme, cómo las rocas del peñón de Donostia. ¿De acuerdo... Aitor?" le dice mirando fijamente, cómo una promesa de sangre entre padre e hijo, diciendo al final Aitor, impresionado "S... sí, papá."

El padre finalmente acaricia de nuevo la cabeza a su hijo, sonriéndole con cariño. Se pone la chaqueta y la boina militar a la cabeza... y se despide de su mujer con un sentido abrazo y un beso. Abrazo y beso... que serían los últimos.

Al llegar a la calle, el teniente-coronel Aiguren es saludado por el joven alférez de cabeza rapada, en uniforme de servicio verde oliva del ejército español, que rápidamente, la abre la puerta trasera del coche negro nuevo _Citroën Xantia_ , y el teniente-coronel, mirando por última vez hacia la ventana del cuarto piso del bloque de viviendas del centro de Bilbao donde viven, con preocupación, termina por subir a las plazas traseras del coche, cerrando la puerta el alférez, que se sube al asiento del conductor, le da al contacto y nada más avanzar unos pocos metros...

Un fuerte fogonazo blanco deslumbra, casi ciega al pequeño Aitor... seguido de un ruido potentísimo, ensordecedor, seco, tan y tan fuerte... que acaba por romper los cristales de las ventanas del comedor... y empujando al propio Aitor al suelo. Tras un instante de aturdimiento total. De darse cuenta que tiene algunos cortes en las manos y la cara por los cristales, es consciente de lo que acaba de pasar... cuando oye gritos de terror desde la calle, y de alguien gritando "¡Una bomba! ¡Una bomba! ¡Llamad una ambulancia!" El joven Aitor de 10 años, era entonces consciente... de lo que acababa de pasarle a su padre: acababa de convertirse en una víctima más, de la larga lista de víctimas del terrorismo de ETA en el País Vasco y en toda España. Aitor se fija, horrorizado, cómo su madre se ha quedado en auténtico estado de shock, prácticamente cómo un vegetal, al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar. Pero el pequeño tiene las agallas y la valentía de querer bajar lo más rápido que pueda... para intentar salvar a su padre. Gritando "¡PAPÁAAA! ¡PAPÁAAAAA!" con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que llega a la calle. Hay muchos viandantes heridos, ensangrentados o inconscientes. Y en medio de la calle... un amasijo de hierros en llamas, lo que quedó del coche. El joven alférez yace ya muerto, con la boca abierta y ensangrentada, todavía sentado en el asiento del conductor. Pero la parte de atrás del vehículo, está abierta y deforme. Y al lado del vehículo... el pequeño de 10 años se queda absolutamente horrorizado, en shock, ante lo que ve. Su propio padre... con las piernas amputadas, en medio de un enorme charco de sangre. El padre de Aitor, con la cara completamente negra y ensangrentada por la explosión, aun tiene aliento para intentar incorporarse con sus propios brazos, mirando aturdido por completo sus propias piernas amputadas. Aitor grita desesperado el nombre de su padre. Uno de los primeros policías vascos, ertrzainzas, que llegan, intentan contener cómo puede al pequeño, que grita con desesperación a su padre, con lágrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas de rabia e impotencia pura, hasta que con su fuerza impropia de un niño de 10 años, esquiva al policía y se abalanza sobre su padre, que aun está vivo, pero agonizando.

"¡PAPÁ! ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE MUERAS, NO! ¡PAPÁ!" le grita Aitor absolutamente desesperado, con sus ojos convertidos en un verdadero manantial de lágrimas, cuando su padre... también soltando una última lagrima... acaricia la cara de su hijo con su mano ensangrentada, y le dice con voz ya muy débil "Aitor... cuida... de tu... madre... campeón." Hasta que la mano cae desplomada al suelo... y la respiración del militar se corta. El pequeño Aitor, acababa de presenciar ante sus ojos, la muerte de su propio padre, asesinado en uno de tantos otros decenas, centenares, miles de asesinatos que ETA perpetró durante muchos años en España y especialmente, en Euskadi, La querida tierra del sargento... Aitor Aiguren.

 _***Fin del Flashback***_

Ante lo que les acaba de contar el Aitor del presente, de 32 años, un tipo que nadie se atrevería ya a amenazar viéndole tan grandote y fuerte, con una expresión de profunda tristeza, pero también de indignación y rabia, todos se han quedado mudos. Xavier más bien se ha quedado con compasión hacia su amigo, porque es una historia que ya conoce de mucho tiempo. Pero Isabel no ha podido evitar echarse la mano a la cara y soltar alguna que otra lágrima, y Manolo quedarse sin palabras. Porque tienen delante a toda una víctima del terrorismo por derecho y experiencia propias. Mientras Itami es algo de lo que había oído hablar muy raramente. De los problemas de terrorismo que en España en particular existieron años atrás y que hoy día, son ya afortunadamente, un muy triste recuerdo del pasado. Pero especialmente para Rory, Lelei y sobre todo, Tuka, quien no ha podido evitar soltar también lágrimas de lo duro de la experiencia de Aitor. Pero Aitor sigue explicando, todavía con tristeza y indignación...

"No os creáis... que eso fue lo peor. No. Poco tiempo después... en el colegio... los hijos de los mismos que celebraban el asesinato de mi padre. Chicos... de mi misma escuela... quisieron darme una paliza mientras me gritaban "español de mierda", "fuera de Euskadi" o "tú madre será la siguiente, hijo de puta español". Pero sabían que yo era un chico muy fuerte, y entre dos o tres no pudieron conmigo. Al final tuvieron entre cinco que pegarme la paliza. Pero les decía "cobardes... sois unos cobardes! ¡Luchad de uno a uno cómo hombres!" y entonces, ya cayéndole una lágrima de sus ojos... dice Aitor "Pero entonces... recordé lo que me dijo mi padre esa misma mañana que murió. Que nunca... nunca... nunca olvidase quien soy y de donde vengo. Y que nadie... nadie me dijera... quien podía o no podía ser. Y empecé a gritarles una y otra vez "Yo soy vasco. ¡Yo soy vasco! ¡YO SOY VASCO! … Y ahora, a mis 32 años... sirvo al ejército español cómo sargento de primera de infantería motorizada... cómo homenaje a mi padre. Y sobre todo... ahora y siempre, me sentiré muy orgulloso de ser español y vasco... cómo me dijo mi padre y cómo creo yo mismo. Y es algo que cuando llegue el momento también les enseñaré a mis hijas. … Lo siento. Lo siento por... por haber tenido que contaros todo esto. Pero es que hoy..." dice el grandote sargento vasco, quien nadie diría que podría echarse a llorar, aunque es obvio, que estas lágrimas, están sobradamente justificadas.

Xavier entonces le abraza para consolarle... y algo ocurre a su alrededor... que hace que Aitor se quede impresionado. Manolo y Isabel, pero también Xavier... y Itami, se levantan... y con gran solemnidad, hacen el saludo militar a Aitor, que sorprendido ante esta imagen, acaba por limpiarse las lágrimas, centrarse... y levantarse y devolver el saludo militar a los demás, con gran solemnidad. Cuando Itami baja el brazo, y acercándose a Aitor, le pone la mano en el hombro, y le dice afablemente...

"Sargento... Aitor... tu historia no es solo tuya. Es de todos nosotros. Porque aquí... creo que todos nosotros hemos tenido momentos muy duros en nuestras vidas. Yo también tuve el mío y también... puede que lo confiese algún día. Pero que sepas que... aunque seas de una unidad y un país distinto al mío... eres un colega y un amigo en el que unos y otros debemos confiar nuestras espaldas. Por eso te digo... que no te preocupes. Porque aunque aquí todos tenemos nuestros recuerdos que no querríamos recordar... nos tenemos los unos a los otros para ayudarnos. Y que siempre puedes contar con nosotros... y nosotros contigo... sargento aiguren."

Y Aitor, boquiabierto, pero aun con los ojos llorosos, parece haber recuperado el ánimo de golpe gracias a Itami y Xavier, y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos... y metiéndose los mocos de la nariz otra vez para dentro, espeta "Capitán... Itami... Gracias, capitán! ¡Deme un abrazo, caguen la ostia!" y Itami, acaba sufriendo en carne propia, la brutal fuerza de los músculos de Aitor, que le abraza todo contento, dándole palmadas a la espalda al capitán japonés, que no puede otra cosa que quejarse tontamente con cara estúpida de muñeco, cómo diciendo _creo que me voy a romper en pedazos_. Mientras Rory y Lelei se miran y sonríen mutuamente de que la cosa acabe bien y Tuka se limpia las lágrimas de alegría de los ojos.

"Entonces que. ¿Ya estás mejor, Aitor?" le pregunta Xavier sonriéndole con cariño a su amigo, y Aitor, en el mismo tono, responde "Sí, Xavier... ya estoy mejor. Bufff" cuando se mete Rory, diciendo "Emmmm... chicos... no es por nada, pero deberíamos irnos ya a dormir. Mañana tenemos que madrugar mucho." y responde Itami, ejerciendo cómo líder, animado "Tienes razón, Rory. Mañana por fin llegaremos a Rondel. ¡Venga todos, sacad los sacos de dormir de los vehículos! ¡Nos vamos a dormir!" respondiendo todos al unísono "¡Sí, capitán!"

Ahora les toca descansar unas horas. Pero en cuando salga el sol, retomarán el camino hacia la ciudad mágica de Rondel. Hacia una expedición a la famosa cueva de Paul... que de por si sola, ya es misteriosa. Pero más aun... por lo que allí encontrarán.

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Asamblea Nacional, distrito nº7 de París, Francia. 6:00 PM hora local**

Al igual que en Chile, para Piña, el paso por el "senado" de Francia es paso obligado. Aunque de camino para allí, en una caravana de coches oficiales protegida por una fuerte presencia policial, ha tenido que pasar, tal y cómo también hizo en Chile ante el monumento levantado en la Plaza de la Constitución de Santiago, a rendir homenaje póstumo a las víctimas del ataque de Zorzal sobre París, bajo la torre Eiffel. Construcción que cómo no, a ella, a Bozes y a Molt, los ha dejado absolutamente impresionados. No se creen que nadie pueda llegar a construir semejante estructura totalmente de hierro. Asimismo, y cómo paso obligado en su visita, han pasado por el Arco del Triunfo, ante la llama eterna en honor a los soldados caídos por Francia. Tras estas paradas obligadas, la comitiva de la emperatriz llega por fin al gran edificio de la Asamblea Nacional de Francia, el Palacio Borbón. Edificio que nada más ver su cornisa exterior de estilo neo-clásico, que recuerda y mucho a las edificios monumentales de la Antigua Roma, le resultan muy familiares a Piña.

Pero al entrar, se encuentra Piña en un enorme hemiciclo, donde los 577 asamblearios ya la están esperando, mirándola muy atentamente, provocando cierta incomodidad y nerviosismo a la emperatriz. Que una vez más... se pone ante el micrófono del estrado, y tras ser presentada por el presidente de la cámara, pronuncia de nuevo, un discurso de perdón, agradecimiento, amistad... y paz con su nuevo aliado del otro lado de la puerta: Francia. Discurso que obviamente, termina con una gran ovación de los asamblearios y el público presente en la sala, siendo todo retransmitido en directo por las cámaras de la TF1 para todo el mundo, y de seguro, causando un aluvión de comentarios en las redes sociales. Piña ha sido capaz de salir de lo suyo sin mucha dificultad.

No pueden decir lo mismo los dos militares franceses: el teniente Phillipe Gabrion de la Armée de Terre y el capitán Bastien Clément de la Aeronavale... acompañados de dos representantes del mundo tras la puerta: Lobo y Kato. Ellos comparecen en sesión a puerta cerrada en una sala de comparecencias del mismo edificio, ante una comisión del Senado. Sentados uno al lado del otro, tras una larga mesa ante sus micrófonos. Donde...

"Tiene la palabra... el representante del partido socialista, su excelencia el señor Jean-Luc Souvignon." dice el presidente de la comisión del parlamento, preguntando el diputado "Capitán Clément. Usted y su... compañera de escuadrilla, la teniente Magdelene Trebuar, fueron quienes se encargaron en esencia, de destruir los llamados... "Dragones de Fuego", con una carga de misiles que para cualquiera que... en fin, capitán. Ya me disculpará mi desconocimiento sobre armamento de aviones de combate cómo con los que usted trabaja, pero... no considera que fue desproporcionado el uso de hasta cuatro misiles Exocet de nuestro arsenal traídos expresamente en un sólo día desde Francia a Japón en uno de nuestros aviones de transporte, y desde allí, a Base Alnus? Por no mencionar... que cada uno de esos misiles, tiene un coste de... más de 120.000 euros por unidad. Se puede hacer una idea... del dinero de los contribuyentes que se tiró, no? Es decir, que en total... se gastaron entre unas cosas y otras... cerca del millón de euros en ese operativo contra los dragones de fuego. No creen... que con cargas explosivas o artillería... cómo hicieron los japoneses, el resultado podría haber sido el mismo y... más barato?" pregunta el diputado francés con cierto aire de superioridad, pero el capitán de la aviación naval francesa, Clément, responde... con cierta indignación...

"¿De veras, señor? ¿Y usted? ¿Puede decir cuando cobra de los contribuyentes? Obviamente, no va a responder a eso. Mire... en esa situación... el coste es algo absolutamente secundario. El alto mando consideró que era necesario usar esos misiles para acabar con esos monstruos. Porque eran las vidas de los habitantes de Italica... y de otros muchos lugares de la región especial lo que estaba en juego. Y también las nuestras propias. No había tiempo... para pensar en eso. Y si se piensa... fue un dinero muy bien gastado." acaba diciendo serio y contundente el capitán de la Aéronavale, respondiendo el diputado, con las manos juntadas bajo su barbilla y los ojos cerrados, reflexivo "Aaagghhh... muy bien, capitán. Gracias."

"Gracias, senador. El siguiente turno de preguntas... es para el senador del partido gobernante, su excelencia, la señora Eliselle Chirack." dice el presidente de la comisión, pasando a hablar la diputada en cuestión, que exclama "Tengo dos preguntas. La primera es para el teniente Phillipe Gabrion. Y la segunda... para los habitantes venidos del otro lado de la puerta de Ginza. El señor Kato y... esto... el... el señor..." cuando Lobo se acerca al micrófono, dándole unos golpecitos con los dedos, y diciendo "Esto... Lobo. Me llamo Lobo. Se... senadora." dice con cara de circunstancias el hombre-lobo, cuando la senadora en cuestión, suelta su pregunta, exclamando "Teniente Gabrion. Por mi parte... no tengo nada que reprocharle. Usted es ahora un héroe nacional de Francia, condecorado con la medalla de la Defensa Nacional y con la Legión de Honor, por su heroica y magnífica defensa que realizó durante el ataque de los ejércitos del llamado "Imperio Rebelde" sobre París hace ya más de un mes. En ese aspecto, usted tiene el reconocimiento de todos los aquí presentes y de todos los ciudadanos de la República, eso no lo dude. Incluso sepa que... según una conocida publicación semanal de nuestro país, ahora para las francesas y... los gays franceses, es usted el hombre mas sexi... de Francia, teniente." dice seria pero burlona la senadora, echándose unas risas muchos en la sala, y Gabrion se ríe con estúpida cara de circunstancias con la mano en el cogote, pensando _vaya, lo que me faltaba. Cómo se entere Gerard de esto se ríe de mi a mi cara hasta el verano._

Pero sigue la senadora con su pregunta "No obstante... la ciudadanía expresa sus dudas sobre el papel que ustedes están desempeñando allí... y sobre todo, el por qué de la tardanza en la liberación de nuestros desaparecidos que siguen sin regresar a casa con los suyos. Y mi segunda pregunta, para el señor "Lobo"... es sobre... que opinión le merecen las tropas francesas en particular cómo... representante de los habitantes de la Región Especial. Gracias." termina su larga pregunta la senadora francesa, pasando Gabrión a contestarle...

"Em... pues... no sé que puedo decir, senadora. Aun ahora... me cuesta acostumbrarme a mi papel de... héroe nacional de Francia, jajaja. Em... y eso de que... sea el hombre mas sexi de Francia... jajaja... em... no está nada mal, lo reconozco. Pero... respondiendo a su pregunta de verdad... puedo asegurarles que en cuando regrese a Alnus... la operación de liberación de nuestros desaparecidos dará por fin comienzo. No será fácil ni sencillo, eso seguro. Pero... se hará, de eso pueden estar seguros. Y se ha retrasado tanto... en parte porque hemos tenido que hacer frente a otras amenazas. Incluso simultáneamente. Detener los constantes ataques del mismo que atacó aquí, en París. Del emperador Rebelde. Zorzal. De los dragones de fuego. Pero también... de otras amenazas y enemigos... venidos de nuestro propio mundo. Aunque sobre esto último... no estoy autorizado a decirles nada. Por razones de seguridad nacional, pero también... de la propia coalición de liberación. Así pues... creo que nosotros, las fuerzas francesas desplegadas en Alnus... hemos hecho un papel magnífico, y lo seguiremos haciendo. Nosotros y nuestros aliados de España, Chile y Japón. Eso... se lo garantizo sin ninguna duda. Bien... no tengo nada más que decir. Lobito... tu turno." le dice burlón, pasándole la pelota a Lobo, que rascándose la cabeza sin saber muy bien que contestar...

"Eeeee... pues... yo... no se me ocurre muy bien que decir. Yo... esto... lo único que puedo decir... es que los hombres de verde, del país que sea, no importa cual... han hecho mucho y bueno por nosotros. Yo... de donde soy originario ahora no puedo volver, porque está en territorio del Imperio Rebelde. Y cuando caí prisionero de las JSDF... nunca pensé que nadie pudiera tratar tan bien a unos prisioneros. Nunca llegué a imaginarme... que podría sentirme, cómo... si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Poder empezar de nuevo mi vida... cómo tantos otros que han venido de todo Falmart a Alnus. … Ahora... tengo un trabajo en Alnus. Y... esto... estoy saliendo con una chica-gato. Con... con Meia. de... de... de quien estoy enamorado, jajaja. Y... yo... quien sabe si algún día... bueno, ya saben. Pero... lo que quiero decir... es que ellos nos han prestado una oportunidad que hasta ahora nadie nos había dado. Nos han abierto los ojos a una manera de entender y vivir la vida que aunque nos parecía extraña al principio... ahora nos parece imprescindible. Que en pocas palabras... nos han ayudado a que nuestras vidas sean mejores, porque sabemos lo que es de verdad la paz. Em... gracias... senadora." termina de explicar Lobo aun despistado por lo inusual y extraño que es para él todo aquello, cómo lo es para todos los franceses ver un hombre-lobo de verdad en carne y hueso comparecer en el epicentro de su poder legislativo. Cuando el anciano Kato, alza la mano...

"Eeee... oiga... puedo yo decir algo más?" pregunta Kato haciéndose el tímido, respondiendo la senadora, un tanto sorprendida "Ah... sí, usted. El... mago. Claro, adelante. Me interesaría oír su opinión al respecto." dice toda profesional con tono obvio de político la senadora francesa, cuando Kato explica "Em... quería decir que... yo ya tengo una edad. He visto muchas cosas en esta vida. Y aunque soy de hecho un gran mago y... los magos sólo podemos usar este poder para cosas verdaderamente importantes, y siempre... en favor del bien y no de la oscuridad... ellos; los hombres de verde... desde la primera vez que los vi, hicieron uso de su poder no para conquistar o imponerse en nuestro mundo. Lo usaron para protegernos. Para ayudarnos. Incluso... para salvar la vida a personas ajenas a ellos. Eso es algo que jamás había visto. Incluso que no entendíamos. Pero ahora... muchos en Falmart les debemos literalmente la vida. Quizás nos cueste entender que sean seres humanos normales con el poder propio de un gran mago cada uno de ellos, pero... que son en definitiva, buena gente que nos está ayudando. Y eso es algo... que siempre les agradeceremos" dice con los ojos cerrados, en pose gran pensador, cuando exclama... en su otra gran faceta: la de viejo verde "¡Además, algunas de las soldados son tan guapas y están tan bien dotadas! ¡Ooohhh, daría lo que fuese para tener una noche de pasión con..." pero no puede decir nada más, porque enseguida, Gabrion y Lobo, le tapan la boca, riendo tontamente con estúpida cara de circunstancias, diciendo el atractivo teniente francés "Jejejeje... em... no... no le hagan caso, por favor. El pobre sufre de demencia senil y no sabe lo que dice, jajaja" para decir lobo en el mismo tono estúpido "Eso, no le hagan caso. Siempre va más salido que un balcón... em... perdón, quería decir que su cabeza se va a veces de la olla, jajaja" y al final ambos acaban echando un suspiro de alivio, por haber evitado que el viejo verde de Kato no haya metido la pata con una de las suyas.

El paso por la Asamblea Nacional, una vez más, ha sido superada con éxito, tanto para los comparecientes ante el Senado cómo el discurso de Piña ante el parlamento, que ha sido muy parecido al que ya pronunció en el parlamento chileno. Pero su visita por Francia no ha concluido ni mucho menos.

 _ **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Museo del Louvre. París, Francia. 7:30 PM hora local**

Para ellas, una una elfa oscura del Clan de Dushi, y la otra una chica-gato venida desde Italica para convertirse en la empleada a tiempo parcial más conocida de Alnus, Yao y Meia, visitar ese lugar enorme y repleto de más y más salas enormes, con lo mejor del arte de nuestro mundo a lo largo de siglos, está siendo una experiencia alucinante. Incluso para muchos de los militares que les acompañan, ya que Tomita incluso se ha permitido el lujo de hacerles de guía durante la visita. Aunque para Kamikoda y Raúl, ha sido sin duda un verdadero coñazo, porque a ellos estas cosas les aburren, para los demás (Antonella, Juanjo, Maximiliano) la visita por uno de los mayores y más famosos museos de arte de todo el mundo, cómo es el Louvre de París, está siendo una experiencia que están disfrutando. Más aun, porque el museo está desierto de gente y rodeados de guardaespaldas del DCRI y la Gendarmería en todo momento, en un edificio cerrado y acordonado por las fuerzas de seguridad, en el que no puede entrar ni un ratón sin ser detectado. Mientras Piña, acompañada de su padre y Bozes, han acudido a la Asamblea Nacional para su discurso, y los dos militares franceses venidos con ellos, más Lobo y Kato, han comparecido ante una comisión del senado francés, los demás han sido llevados allí para poder garantizar su seguridad... y de pasada, cultirizarse con la historia del arte del mundo occidental y de nuestro mundo en general, en un edificio que a Meia y Yao en particular, les ha recordado y mucho a las grandes construcciones de la capital imperial, salvo por esa extraña pirámide de cristal en la entrada del edificio.

Han visitado las salas donde exponen arte del antiguo Egipto, de Mesopotamia, de la Grecia y Roma antiguas, del Islam, y por supuesto, los grandes cuadros de los monarcas absolutistas, destacando el de Luís XIV o los de Napoleón. Aunque es cuando les ponen ante el cuadro más famoso del museo, y todo un ícono del arte occidental, cómo es la Gioconda de Leonardo da Vinci, cuando su curiosidad se desata.

"¿Y dices que este es el cuadro más famoso del museo, nya? Pero si es sólo una mujer que sonríe, nya." dice Meia señalando el cuadro sonriente, cómo no tomándose en serio lo que tiene delante, diciendo Yao "¿Está mujer fue una reina o una noble muy importante de vuestro mundo? ¿Qué tiene de especial?" pregunta la elfa oscura sin entender muy bien que es lo que tiene ese cuadro tan pequeño que llama tanto la atención, explicándole Tomita "Bueno... en realidad nadie sabe con certeza quien es la mujer del cuadro. Pero la gracia está en que el cuadro en si es muy enigmático. La propia mirada y sonrisa de la mujer, junto al paisaje del fondo, hacen que sea todo un misterio que 500 años después de que se pintara por uno de los más geniales artistas de nuestro mundo, cómo fue Leonardo da Vinci, aun no se sepa quien es la mujer y en que estaba pensando con esa enigmática cara. Ahí está la gracia, jajaja." acaba riendo con la mano en el cogote el sargento japonés, haciendo su papel de guía de museo gratuito, diciendo Yao intrigada hacia el cuadro "O sea que el cuadro es un gran misterio de este mundo. … Pues no lo entiendo" acaba diciendo pasota, cómo si nada, exclamando Meia con cara de circunstancias "Yo tampoco lo entiendo, nya. Es demasiado difícil para mi, nya."

"Joder. Y encima le ponen esa gilipollez de nombre. "Mona Lisa". ¡Cómo si fuera un mono! ¡Jajaajaja!" espeta a reír el comandante Raúl, demostrando que él de arte no sabe nada, exclamando los demás con mala cara "¡Cállate, estúpido!" y Raúl en voz baja y mirando mal de reojo, espeta "Tocapelotas." cuando...

"¿Es interesante ese pequeño cuadro que estáis viendo? Aaaaa... la Gioconda. Ya lo conozco. Me gusta mucho ese cuadro" dice la emperatriz Piña, que llega andando acompañada de Molt, Bozes, Gabrion, Clément, Lobo y Kato. Preguntando Yao con curiosidad "¿Conoce su majestad este cuadro?" y Piña le contesta mirando hacia la Gioconda "Sí, lo he visto en los libros que he ido consiguiendo sobre este mundo. Es una de sus obras de arte más famosas y que además, es una obra muy misteriosa y enigmática. Y debo confesar... que a mi me gusta mucho. Ojalá pudiera tener una copia en mi dormitorio, jajaja" dice riendo sonrojada la emperatriz, diciendo Molt "Jajaja. Si tu madre viviera no sé si te dejaría, hija. Ella hubiese preferido que ese tal Leonardo da Vinci, que por lo que sé, fue un gran genio de este mundo, la hubiese pintado a ella. Bien... he oído grandes cosas de este "museo" al que nos han llevado. Y quiero verlas." dice Molt decidido a presenciar todo lo que en ese museo exponen, cuando Tomita se acerca a Bozes, preguntándole amable...

"¿Te encuentras bien, querida? ¿No quieres descansar un poco?" le dice con cariño a su esposa el sargento japonés, respondiendo Bozes en el mismo tono "No, tranquilo, Akira. Estoy bien, de verdad. Además, yo también me muero de ganas de ver lo que aquí tienen expuesto. ¿Vamos?" le dice Bozes sonriente a su marido, cogiéndole del brazo, y Tomita, también sonriente, le responde "Claro. Vamos."

Y así, durante dos horas largas, mientras afuera ya es de noche, el grupo va visitando el museo. A Molt, Piña y Bozes les llama especialmente la atención las grandes piezas de la antigüedad, tales cómo el código de Hammurabi (Babilonia), el escriba sentado (Egipto), la victoria alada de Samotracia (Grecia) o sobre todo la Venus de Milo (Grecia). Escultura que a Molt le fascina. Aunque luego, aun quedan más impresionados los visitantes del otro lado de la puerta, por las grandes pinturas del renacimiento y de los siglos XVI al XIX, cómo las bodas de Caná de Paolo Veronese, la encajera de Johannes Vermeer, el retrato de Luís XIV de Rigaud (que a Molt y Piña les hace sentir incluso cierto complejo de inferioridad), la balsa de la Medusa de Gericault, y sobre todo... un gran cuadro monumental del siglo XIX, que sorprende a todos sin excepción por su grandiosidad, y que cómo no, a Molt y Piña, les sorprende y mucho. Porque presencian un cuadro que es para el país que les acoge uno de sus grandes símbolos nacionales: la Libertad Guiando al Pueblo, de Eugene Delacroix.

"Por... todos... los... Dioses. Es... este cuadro... es..." exclama Molt impresionado, sin que le salgan las palabras, exclamando Piña en el mismo tono "Este aun no lo conocía. Pero ese escudo que se ve en él... no es la bandera de..." y entonces, les corta el teniente Phillipe Gabrion, que de brazos cruzados, y con seguridad, les explica...

"Sí, majestad. Ese escudo... es la bandera francesa. Este cuadro... es todo un símbolo de y para nuestro país, majestad. Cómo reza su título... es la libertad, representada por la mujer con sus senos desnudos, guiando al pueblo hacia su liberación de la tiranía. El cuadro en si se pintó rememorando unos hechos reales que ocurrieron aquí mismo en París, hace casi 190 años. El levantamiento popular contra un Rey, Carlos X, que se había vuelto un tirano y quería terminar con las pocas libertades existentes en aquel momento. Es decir... que representa la fuerza del pueblo, levantado en armas, y guiado por la tan ansiada libertad. Porque eso es algo... que el pueblo de París particularmente ha defendido muchas veces en la historia. Entonces o... para liberarse de la ocupación nazi en agosto de 1944. La Libertad. Y que forma parte del lema de Francia, majestad. Libertad, igualdad y fraternidad. El cual no siempre se cumple a rajatabla, también es verdad. Pero vos majestad Piña... espero que entendáis lo que simboliza este cuadro. Aquel que acaba convirtiéndose en un tirano... puede encontrarse cualquier día con su propio pueblo alzándose contra él. Cómo le puede pasar a su hermano Zorzal... o le pudo haber pasado a su padre. Pero vos... no sois eso ni por asomo... majestad." acaba de explicarle el atractivo teniente francés, Gabrion, seriamente, habiendo sido escuchada muy atentamente por Bozes, Molt y sobre todo... Piña, con los ojos cerrados y toda reflexiva, hasta que los abre y responde...

"Libertad... igualdad... fraternidad... son palabras que resultan agradables a mis oídos. Muy agradables. Y aunque sé que en Falmart ahora son grandes desconocidas desde siempre... pienso traerlas allí... para que se queden y nunca más se marchen. Mis súbditos... el pueblo... tienen todo el derecho a vivir en armonía, pero sobre todo... en paz... y en libertad. Eso es algo que tengo totalmente claro. Y pienso llevarlo a cabo me cueste lo que me cueste." acaba explicando con gran solemnidad ante todos los demás, que impresionados en un principio... la acaban aplaudiendo, y Piña, acaba abrazándose a su padre, que le dice "Sabias palabras, hija mía. Sabias palabras. Serás una gran emperatriz. Puede incluso... que la mejor de la historia." dice separándose de su hija, mirándola con amor de padre, y ella, cariñosa, le responde "Gracias... padre."

Esa gran obra pictórica del romanticismo francés de la primera mitad del siglo XIX, ha servido de nexo de unión, tras una un tanto patriótica explicación del teniente Gabrion sobre el cuadro, han hecho decidir a Piña sobre lo que tiene en mente desde hace tiempo: llevar a cabo severas reformas en el Imperio... que incluyan su sistema, sus leyes y sobre todo... sus habitantes, para que puedan tener libertades y derechos. Algo que hasta ahora jamás habían tenido. Puede ser todo un shock y quien sabe si traer serias resistencias al mundo tras la puerta pasar de un sistema clásico y/o medieval, a un sistema contemporáneo. Pero es obvio, que a Piña, fuerza de voluntad nunca le falta y ganas, aun menos, para llevar a cabo lo que tiene planeado hacer en bien del Imperio. Un Imperio pero, que aun sigue dividido y en Estado de Guerra Civil no declarada... en el que un cuarto factor exterior, a parte de la coalición de liberación, puede y está justo empezando a entrometer sus narices. Sí, es quien ya os estáis imaginando. Lo que no significa que tras la puerta y en Alnus, ya lo sepan... y tomen medidas al respecto. Y esto será misión para...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Bosque de Hordst, 70 kilómetros al norte de la antigua capital Imperial, Región Especial. 2:45 AM hora local**

Ella, con su sospecha absolutamente certera, su instinto arácnido casi, lo sospechó muy claramente desde que oyó la declaración de aquel pequeño ser verde con cara de cerdo, Bouro, de que había visto aquellos hombres verdaderamente extraños, cómo hombres de verde pero sin ser de verde, sino de marrón, con armas muy parecidas... pero claramente más sofisticadas o modernas, y una prenda, un pañuelo de cuadros irregulares blancos y negros alrededor del cuello... que le hizo levantar todas las alarmas. Porque lo identificó rápidamente cómo un pañuelo palestino. Y porque sabe que estos pañuelos... los suelen llevar encima los agentes de operaciones encubiertas de la CIA. Rápidamente envió el informe de alerta tanto a sus superiores de Alnus... cómo a los de Berlín, ya que para ella, esta era y es de hecho una situación absolutamente anómala que no tiene explicación lógica alguna. A no ser que los Estados Unidos, o más concretamente la CIA, tengan algo que les permitan viajar de nuestro mundo a ese otro, aparentemente, sin mayores dificultades.

Desde Alemania, no ha recibido órdenes, más que siga adelante con la misión que allí tiene encomendada en la operación de liberación, de rescatar a su hombre del BND capturado en Madrid. Pero desde Alnus, y de rebote, desde Tokio, ha recibido órdenes contundentes y directas de llevar a cabo una misión de reconocimiento, la cual uno de sus equipos ya ha llevado a cabo con éxito la pasada madrugada. Y ahora... una misión de reducción y captura a ser posible de esos intrusos desconocidos que se encuentran allí, en el Bosque de Hordst, a 70 kilómetros al norte de la antigua Capital Imperial. Y ella, la capitana Ren Schmidt con su equipo Delta 1 – 3 del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF, ya están cerca de allí, habiendo rodeado las posiciones identificadas del también "supuesto" enemigo.

Ella y sus hombres, ya están allí en plena madrugada, a larga distancia de dos de esos agentes de la CIA que asoman en el extremo entre el valle y el susodicho bosque, a una distancia prudencial de ellos de más de 800 metros, bien camuflados entre las altas hierbas y vegetación del paisaje. Ren va vestida con el uniforme, accesorios y equipo de combate completo en su totalidad. Con el visor nocturno acoplado a su casco, el arnés encima el uniforme de camuflaje con los cargadores para sus armas, el pequeño intercomunicador en la oreja derecha y sus armas reglamentarias a cuestas. La pistola _Heckler & Koch USP _con mira láser incorporada, en la pistolera de su pierna derecha... y el fusil de asalto _Heckler & Koch HK416 _con mira óptica infrarroja, silenciador, puntero láser designador de objetivos _PEQ-2_ y empuñadura especial M4. A su lado, le acompaña su siempre fiel subordinado y gran soldado, el sargento primero Takato Higurashi, con el mismo uniforme, equipos y armas. El resto de su equipo, el número uno, a su alrededor, camuflados entre la vegetación espesa del paisaje y preparados para entrar en acción, incluyendo un francotirador en una posición más atrasada, armado con un fusil de precisión _Remington M24_ en su última versión, la A3, con mira óptica infrarroja de gran ángulo y silenciador, listo para entrar en acción. Los dos equipos del Delta 1 – 3, se encuentran en otras dos posiciones, teniendo los flancos del enemigo cubiertos y asegurados.

Ren observa a aquellos dos tipos con sus prismáticos de visión nocturna, diciendo toda intrigada. "Te lo dije, sargento Higurashi. ¿Tenía o no tenía razón? Si no fuera por el pañuelo palestino alrededor del cuello... pasarían perfectamente por miembros de las fuerzas especiales tácticas de las Fuerzas Aéreas estadounidenses. Llevan sus mismos uniformes y sus mismos fusiles FN Scar H con mira óptica infrarroja y lanza-granadas de 35 milímetros nuevecitos. Ya quisiéramos nosotros tener unos juguetes tan buenos y nuevos." acaba diciendo bajando los prismáticos, mostrando sus ojos grises de mirada decidida e incluso asesina, decidida y preparada para entrar en acción, diciéndole el sargento Higurashi.

"La veo con ganas de entrar en acción, capitana. Son fuerzas de operaciones encubiertas de la CIA, o eso... cree con total seguridad, capitana. Y están fuertemente armados. Y con todo... no la veo con tanto miedo y sorpresa cómo cuando se dio cuenta. Pero una vez más debo quitarme el sombrero ante usted, capitana. Si intuición era correcta. O eso espero." dice Higurashi un pelín inquieto por lo que pase de ahora en adelante, pero igualmente listo para entrar en acción, poniéndose el monocular de visión nocturna ante su ojo derecho, respondiéndole Ren "¿De veras, sargento? No estoy hecha para tener miedo, ya deberías conocerme." le dice con sarcasmo, para decir seriamente, endureciendo la mirada "Aunque sean agentes de operaciones encubiertas de la CIA, no son Boinas Verdes ni Navy Seals. Son agentes con entrenamiento paramilitar preparados y entrenados para enfrentar guerrillas, pequeños ejércitos mercenarios o terroristas. No contra fuerzas especiales militares de primer nivel... cómo nosotros. Podemos cogerles por sorpresa. Y lo haremos." dice toda seria la capitana germano-japonesa de fuerzas especiales, pasando a comunicarse con su comunicador "Equipo dos. ¿Preparados?" y le responden por la radio " _Preparados y en posición, capitana._ " siguiendo Ren "Equipo tres. ¿Preparados?" y le vuelven a responder por la radio, otra voz distinta " _Listos para intervenir, capitana. Cuando usted lo ordene._ " y Ren, sonriendo confiada, transmite más instrucciones "Perfecto. Antes hemos detectado medidas de defensa electrónicas alrededor del pequeño bosque. Sensores de calor, de movimiento y volumétricos láser. Sargento Wataru. ¿Lo tienes?" le pregunta por radio al jefe del equipo 2, que responde " _Listo, capitana. He usado mi ordenador para meterles un virus obsoleto en el sistema. Tanto que sus propias defensas no lo tendrán en cuenta. Eso bloqueará sus sistemas de defensa electrónica. Podremos entrar en el perímetro sin que sus alarmas salten."_

"Recibido, equipo dos. Atención todos. Atentos a vuestros relojes. En cuanto la cuenta atrás sincronizada llegue a cero... empezaremos la operación. En caso necesario, ya sabéis. Nuestros colegas de los Boinas Verdes españoles llegarán enseguida a echarnos una mano. Bien... a partir de entonces quiero silencio absoluto en la radio y recordad. Abatid los objetivos si no hay otro remedio. Pero debemos capturar algunos de ellos vivos... para saber que demonios está pasando aquí. Eso es todo, muchachos. Equipo Delta 1 – 3 en marcha. Buena caza." acaba diciendo la capitana Ren Schmidt con una cara muy seria, metida ya de llena en su trabajo, y sus ojos grises con una mirada verdaderamente aterradora, porque muy pronto ella y sus hombres va a estar en su propia salsa: en combate.

Quienes tienen delante, son ya indudablemente, agentes de la CIA. Eso lo tienen claro. Pero para saber que hacen ahí y para qué, o más bien... para saber cómo han llegado hasta allí sin pasar por la puerta de Alnus, es el objetivo prioritario de su misión. Pero para esas respuestas, sólo pueden ser contestadas, parece, con el uso de la fuerza, de la mejor y más preparada fuerza de la coalición de liberación. Se avecina todo un combate entre fuerzas especiales que sólo puede acabar de dos maneras: con victoria o con derrota para unos o otros. O tal vez... lo que si es evidente, es que la capitana Ren Schmidt y sus hombres no pueden fallar, porque del éxito de su operación dependerá que lo que aun está pendiente de hacer: la operación de liberación, pueda llevarse a cabo sin contratiempos. Pero también... en que se sepa en mucho mayor detalle en que consiste el famoso y maldito... proyecto 2/71.

Porque una vez más, cómo es tradición, varias preguntas quedan al aire al final de este largo capítulo: ¿Quien debe ser quien tiene la inteligencia británica, el MI6, sobre el terreno en el pueblecito de Nebraska? ¿Los intereses británicos en la puerta hacia que lado soplan? ¿Y que le preguntarán a Piña en la entrevista en exclusiva que le harán en un periódico británico para todo el mundo? ¿Conseguirá salvarse Tyuule de las garras de Zorzal y del auténtico nido de serpientes que se ha convertido el Imperio Rebelde? ¿Y el inútil ataque de Zorzal para invadir el Reino de Elbe? ¿Acabará mal, muy mal o peor todavía? ¿Y esto... quien lo aprovecha en realidad? ¿Que ocurrirá en la tercera parada del viaje de Piña y compañía por nuestro mundo en España? ¿Será allí donde se producirá un atentado contra su vida? ¿O puede que no sea contra ella sino contra alguien más de su séquito? ¿Y Diabo? ¿Qué será ahora de él? ¿Acabarán con su vida cómo él teme quien ya sabéis? ¿O sabe aun más cosas que no se atreve a decir? ¿Podrá volver a ser el mismo que era antes? ¿Nuevas amistades y romances aparecerán en Alnus o en Italica o incluso en otras partes? Y hablando de amistades... que es de Grey y Hamilton en Barcelona? ¿Recibirán la visita de Piña y compañía durante su visita en España? Aunque todas estas preguntas, pueden ser secundarias, ante las tres grandes que surgen: ¿Empezará muy pronto la operación de liberación de los ciudadanos de Chile, Francia, España, Japón, y quien sabe si otros lugares de nuestro mundo, cautivos en la fortaleza de Kylistia? ¿Que encontrarán Itami, sus tres (o cuatro) amigas inseparables y la unidad española del teniente Xavier Roig en la cueva de Rondel? Y... que pasará con Ren y esos "soldados" de la CIA venidos no se sabe cómo para no se sabe qué al mundo de la GATE? Y así podría seguir y seguir, porque esta historia, está llegando a límites insospechados de misterio e incertidumbre sobre lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante. Porque aquí el gran misterio gira entorno al famoso proyecto 2/71 y quien lo impulsa, que aun a estas alturas, sigue siendo un total o tal vez ya no, misterio. Pero que de ahora en adelante... poco a poco, irá siendo desvelado. De nuevo, todas estas preguntas, que son muchas, no encontrarán aun respuesta en el siguiente episodio, pero otras sí, y una vez más, os sorprenderán, así cómo un final desconcertante, puede que incluso de infarto, cómo es marca de la casa.

 _Y hasta aquí el decimosexto capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". Lo sé, lo sé, está vez si que me he pasado de verdad con la extensión del capítulo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando me viene la inspiración y las ganas de escribir... empiezo y ya no puedo parar hasta que me quedo satisfecho. Intentaré no pasarme más de las 34 páginas que he llegado a escribir esta vez de ahora en adelante. Pero son demasiadas las cosas que meto de por medio y que son necesarias de meter para que la historia tenga un sentido y un desarrollo cómo yo quiero que sea... que para eso es mi historia! Esta vez, habéis tenido la visita de Piña y compañía por Francia. Donde les han llevado a algunos de sus lugares más grandiosos, famosos y con historia del país galo (¿Qué esperabais? Que los llevasen a según que suburbios de París a ver cómo incendian coches? XD) Y donde una vez más, Piña ha salido airosa de la visita. Siguiente parada: España. ¿Qué se va a encontrar ahí? Aaahhh... lo sabréis en el siguiente capítulo. El 2/71 por su parte está en plena marcha... y puede que ahora sufra un revés serio, porque la capitana Ren Schmidt y sus hombres no son de andarse con chiquitas, contando además, con la ayuda de las fuerzas especiales españolas que entrarán en acción por primera vez. Pero ante esto... puede que la respuesta de Richard Stravinski sea sencillamente escalofriante, porque no le gusta que le fastidien los planes. Esta vez no ha habido tanto romanticismo y sí mucho más misterio, política entre dos mundos, algo de amistad, y incluso drama, por el brutal secreto que el siempre alegre y dicharachero sargento Aitor Aiguren ha revelado de su infancia... tan terrible cómo lo que le pasó a Itami. En definitiva, que este capítulo ha vuelto a ser un poco más extenso, en el que incluso la historia y arte de nuestro mundo cómo muestra para Piña y los visitantes de Falmart, han tenido su protagonismo. Pero bueno... visto lo visto, parece que igual gusta y mucho entre mi público. Y siendo así, espera que esta nueva dosis (o sobredosis más bien) de mi fic de GATE, os haya gustado y mucho._

 _Ah! Y ahora viene una disculpa... y un aviso para navegantes. Primero, mis disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto esta vez. Normalmente tengo excusas para todo, y esta vez, no será menos. Entre que trabajo de lunes a viernes por las mañanas, que la inspiración y las ganas de escribir son traicioneras y vienen y van cuando les da la gana, y que estos últimos días ha hecho mucho y mucho calor, más que en todo el verano, siendo el domingo una cosa exagerada, con temperaturas de más de 35ºC, estuve chafado de calor y sin ganas de hacer nada, salvo irme a la playa, meterme en el agua y no salir por nada del mundo, jajaja. Pero no era día para escribir. Ayer por fin, se juntó todo: dejó de hacer calor asfixiante, me vino la inspiración y las ideas a mansalva, y en unas horas, adelanté más que en todos los días anteriores. Así que con unos días de retraso, pero por fin aquí lo tenéis. Espero que no vuelva a hacer tanto calor, porque así es imposible concentrarse en nada. Y en segundo lugar... querido "Jawad Fan". He recibido tus dos mensajes que cómo ves, no han sido publicados. Mensajes en los que me dices que eres francés y que puedo comprobarlo porque eres un youtuber con tu propio canal en Youtube. Y sí, he visto que eres un tipo... blanco, europeo. Pero entonces... en otro mensaje me dijiste que eras de etnia gitana? No lo entiendo. Bueno... sea cómo sea... ya lo dejé bien claro. Me digas lo que me quieras decir, si los reviews no son sobre el fic y nada más que el fic, no serán aceptados. Me limito a leerlos, y cómo hacían los emperadores romanos con los gladiadores, a levantar o bajar el dedo pulgar, por si ese comentario merece ser aprobado o borrado. Así es cómo funciona. ¿Lo has entendido ya? Pues ala. Humo que chispea. Sin nada más que decir en mi comentario final de autor, en siete días o antes incluso si puedo, más y mejor._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charly Meiou": Cómo decía Lina Morgan "Agradecida y emocionada, solamente puedo decir, gracias por venir." Bromas a parte... o no, gracias de verdad por haber comentado una vez más el capítulo. Y sí, has sido el primero. Eres el Usain Bolt de Fanfiction, nada más colgar el capítulo, en pocas horas ya está tu comentario ahí. ¡Eres rápido, jajaja! Ya sobre lo que me comentas, sí, Piña fue sincera y hizo lo que se tenía que hacer, más aun al ver el recibimiento que tuvo en Santiago de Chile. Pero el pedir disculpas de todo corazón aunque ella no tuvo nada que ver, es algo que tenía decidido hacer, porque ella quiere suponer un cambio radical no sólo en cómo funciona y que quiere hacer el Imperio, sino también en sus formas y en su dialéctica, por no mencionar otros aspectos cómo las reformas que quiere llevar a cabo... cómo lo que ya se hizo en Japón en su día, para pasar de golpe de una sociedad feudal o medieval a una contemporánea, del siglo XXI. Y veo que te gusto tanto que hasta lo aplaudiste, muy bueno, jajaja! Te confieso que al leerlo terminado, me dije a mi mismo "Macho... a este paso en no muchos años gano el Premio Planeta" XD. Y sí, así es. Emulé el capítulo del anime, el octavo, cuando Itami, Rory, Tuka y Lelei comparecen en el Senado de Japón y Rory soltó aquel mítico "ANATA WA BAKAAAAAA!?" (que momentazo). Esta vez, en la Asamblea Nacional de Francia la cosa ha sido más formal, aunque el viejo verde de Kato casi la lía. Pero en el siguiente capítulo, me doy a dar el gusto que Yao vuelva a comparecer en el gallinero de la representación popular de España, que es el Congreso de los Diputados, y que vuelva a abroncar a los políticos de mi país, que de verdad lo necesitan y mucho, porque son de vergüenza ajena! Ejem... bien. Veo que eres fan incondicional de Yao, la elfa oscura, claro que con ese cuerpo serrano que tiene... uffff... y quien no, jajaja. Cómo decimos en España, está más buena que el pan bimbo con nocilla. Me planteas sobre si ese supuesto equipo de la CIA va a entablar combate con Itami y compañía en la cueva de Rondel? Pues... prefiero dejar el misterio para cuando toque. Aunque ya has leído que quien van a enfrentar aun sin haberse dado cuenta (o puede que sí?) es a la capitana Ren Schmidt y su equipo de fuerzas especiales. Aunque quien sabe si se los encontrarán a todos ahí o... ejem, no tengo que hacerme el misteriooooso, siempre acabo igual. Y... detalles de película porno? Madre mía que mentes mas calenturientas tenéis algunos, jajaja. Que esto es un fic de GATE, no te Taimanin Asagi, XD. Los momentos románticos y de cama, sin que se vea o se describa más de la cuenta, son eso, románticos sin más. Pero Porno!? Hombre... un poquito de por favor. No, ahora en serio, Por ahora Yao estará sola, pero más adelante también encontrará a alguien... de su misma especie, es decir, un elfo, de una aldea o raza de elfos que aun no han entrado en escena. ¿Dónde y cuando? Ah... ya verás. Siento que esta vez el capítulo te haya llegado entre semana. Esperaré leer el review del siguiente capítulo de Piña y compañía por España._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Muy agradecido, una vez más, por tu último review. De verdad, gracias. Sí, ya lo sé. En el anterior capítulo metí más escenas de cama que en Sexo en Nueva York, pero si hay romanticismo y hay parejas que se forman entre los personajes, tarde o temprano acaban en la cama. ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? Para mi no, en absoluto. Simplemente demuestra que además de guerreros, soldados, caballeros o criaturas de razas variopintas, son personas con sentimientos y eso también hace más cercanos si cabe los personajes, a identificarte más si cabe con ellos. Gracias por ver que la visita por Chile fue detallada. Me informé apropiadamente de por donde tenían que pasar, ir y dónde tenían que estar. (Bendito sea el tipo que inventó Google Maps, jajaja.) Y estás en lo cierto. Dyrrell pronto intentará algo, en una jugada que jamás se ha intentado y que tampoco creo haber visto en ninguna serie o película de Hollywood. Pero que su rival, demostrará que está a otro nivel. ¿De que estoy hablando? Aaah... ya lo verás. Y lo de que Itami tendrá su crisis con su ex... si has visto el anime, sabes que Risa en el fondo aun quiere a Itami... y Itami aun quiere a Risa. Se separó de él de ella para evitarle el dolor de la perdida si moría en combate. Y aquí, la madre de Itami... y el pasado de su familia que Itami aun no conoce, harán que Risa intervenga cómo hizo otras veces años atrás: para ayudarle a superarlo. Sí, la cosa está jodida. Y a corto plazo no parece que vaya a mejorar. Espero leer tu próximo review cómo siempre._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Mercy Medical Angel": Muchas gracias una vez más por tu review. Me alegro que el capítulo te gustase mucho y que la llegada de Piña en su viaje oficial a nuestro mundo cubriese tus expectativas con creces. En efecto, Piña no fue recibida en Chile cómo si fuese la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, sino cómo la responsable de la matanza que hubo en pleno centro de Santiago de Chile. Pero ella sola supo encontrarle la solución al problema, haciendo uso de su propia capacidad para ser diplomática y solucionar los problemas. No hay dudas de que Molt tomó una acertada decisión al nombrarla a ella cómo su sucesora. Veo que estás ansiosa por ver la fulgurante derrota de nuevo no de uno, sino de dos ejércitos enteros de Zorzal, antes de la Gran Operación de Liberación, para la cual ya sólo quedan tres capítulos. Pero en el siguiente capítulo, además de la visita de Piña y compañía por España (y donde la elfa oscura una vez más meterá una buena reprimenda a los políticos en el Congreso de los Diputados), viene una nueva derrota aplastante para la Flota y el ejército de invasión de Elbe, en que una parte de las fuerzas de la coalición bastarán para hacer el trabajo sucio. Pero cómo no, acción bélica de la buena la habrá, palabra. ¿Te sorprendes de ver 25.000 palabras? ¿Y por qué te crees que tardo toda una semana o mas en colgar un sólo capítulo? Jajajaja. Que una historia así, en este formato de largo alcance, cuesta lo suyo y requiere su tiempo. No se hace de un día para otro. Pero a que se disfruta? Pues eso. Espero cómo no, tu review de mi siguiente capítulo._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "alberto": Agradecido que te hayas decidido a comentar capítulo por capítulo. Ole tú. Ole tú! XD. Es verdad, al principio de la visita de Piña a Chile la cosa es de mal rollo para la emperatriz, una visita incómoda. Pero ella se lo guisa y ella se lo come, para terminar saliendo del País ovacionada y aclamada cómo todo una líder internacional. (quizás exagero un poco, jajaja). Francia ya no hace falta que te lo imagines, porque ya has visto donde les han llevado, y en España... sí, es verdad, tenemos un Rey. Pero un Rey que no gobierna y que es una mera figura representativa del Estado, cómo en cualquiera otra de las monarquías europeas o de la Familia Imperial en Japón. Y sí, al igual que ha hecho el Presidente francés, sorprendiendo a Piña, Molt y Bozes acogiéndoles en el grandioso y fastuoso Palacio de Versalles, en España también harán algo similar, en un sitio bastante peculiar, pero te dejo un par de pistas: está en Andalucía, y originalmente se construyó cuando buena parte de España era Al-Andalus. Y mi idea, más que Molt vea cómo evolucionadas están las armas de nuestro mundo (que también lo ve y lo verá) es que junto a su hija, Piña, verán en determinado museo de Madrid una obra de arte contemporáneo mundialmente famosa y símbolo contra la guerra y la irracionalidad de ésta. Ya verás cual. Bueno... el propio título del siguiente capítulo llevará su nombre. Muy agradecido que mi fic te esté gustando mucho y espero que lo siga haciendo tras leer este capítulo. Espero leer tu próximo review._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "SPARK": Mil gracias de verdad, por tu largo y muy buen comentario, en serio, me alegra leerlos porque son buenos con ganas, jajaja. Sobre lo que comentas, la reacción de Molt al llegar a nuestro mundo no podía ser otra que de sorpresa y estupefacción totales. Ver la grandiosidad de una ciudad cómo Tokio, subirse y viajar a bordo de todo un Boeing 747 sin entender de ninguna manera cómo funciona y efectivamente, saber que en nuestro mundo, la clase media o trabajadora puede tener lo que tiene, y que existan ricos que superan con creces lo que para Falmart son ricos, porque en nuestro mundo hay muchos (demasiados) multimillonarios asquerósamente ricos, que no saben ni la pasta que tienen, si les dejan entrar, podría pasar eso, que la nobleza o aristocracia imperial acabasen cómo sus criados. Tomo nota de tu sugerencia de meter un personaje de niño/a pijo/a insufrible, eso sería divertido XD. Me alegro que te gustara el papelón del viejo verde de Kato tocándole el trasero a Yao, jajaja, un personaje que recuerda y mucho al maestro Mutenroshi de Bola de Dragón, el viejo verde pervertido más famoso de la historia del anime. Ya has visto que ahora que han visitado el Museo del Louvre, han podido hacerse una idea muy cercana y aproximada de cómo ha evolucionado la civilización y cultura humanas en nuestro mundo desde sus inicios hasta casi nuestros días, incluyendo cómo no, la Grecia y la Roma antiguas. Obviamente, también han sabido de la Revolución Francesa de 1789 y de lo que deben tomárselo cómo una advertencia: si no tratan bien a su pueblo, al final éste puede volverse en su contra y cortarles la cabeza, cómo les pasó a Luís XVI y a María Antonieta. Lo que comentas de la furia de una parte de la ciudadanía, se debe en parte a indignación popular, en otra parte, a insuficiencia en las fuerzas de seguridad disponibles para poderla contener. Ya que a su paso por Francia, no han visto ni un solo manifestante, porque las medidas de seguridad han sido extremas, ya que hasta ISIS ha amenazado con atentar contra la emperatriz y podrían haberlo conseguido. Es cierto que fue raro que no hubieran recibido protestas en su contra en Japón en el anime y el manga, pero en fin... los japoneses son diferentes. Cuando hay una catástrofe cómo un terremoto no se quejan, reconstruyen en silencio; cuando hacen una huelga no se detienen, trabajan más; o cuando protestan o hacen una manifestación no lo hacen tirando cócteles molotov y armando verdaderos jaleos, lo hacen ordenadamente, en fila y escoltados por la policía. Vamos, que los japoneses hacen las cosas muy diferentes que en Europa o en América. Tienen otra cultura y otro estilo. Y en lo último que dices, estás en lo cierto. A partir del siguiente capítulo especialmente, la ciencia ficción, y no de magia o cosas así, sino ciencia ficción clásica, tendrá mucho más protagonismo, porque verás cómo lo han hecho para que la CIA haya llegado a Falmart. Espero leer tu siguiente de tus magníficos reviews que de verdad, me alegra leerlos porque son buenos._


	18. Guernica

**Capítulo 17. Guernica**

 _ **1 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Bosque de Hordst, 70 kilómetros al norte de la antigua capital imperial, Región Especial. 2:50 AM hora local**

La tensión en este instante para ella, está a flor de piel. Matar a alguien a sangre fría, sea apretando un gatillo, con un cuchillo o incluso con sus propias manos, nunca es fácil. No sólo hacerlo, sino aceptarlo y vivir con ello. Pero ella tiene el entrenamiento, físico y mental, la fortaleza psicológica y la sangre fría para acometer un trabajo que muy pocas personas están dispuestas a hacer y que es mucho más difícil incluso de lo que aparenta. No sólo ella, sino el resto de hombres de su equipo, quien tienen el objetivo muy cerca, hasta el punto que pueden oír su respiración incluso. Pero las órdenes recibidas son claras y contundentes y tiene la obligación, cómo capitana de su equipo de Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF, a cumplirlas.

Ella puede observar, en la oscuridad y ni oyéndose su respiración, a esos dos hombres occidentales en uniforme de combate completo marrón claro, empuñando sus _FN SCAR H_ , mirando serios cómo ceporros hacia el horizonte. Parece que incluso hablando entre ellos. No puede decir nada en voz alta, ni siquiera susurrando, para no delatar su presencia y su posición. Le basta con dos toques sobre el dedo al micrófono de su intercomunicador para dar el "OK" al resto de hombres del equipo 1, el suyo. Mientras ambos hombres parece que se ponen a hablar...

Uno de los dos hombres, de raza negra, no muy alto pero corpulento, mirando todo sereno hacia la gran pradera que parece un océano verde por el espeso herbaje que se zarandea por el viento, suelta "Allí no hay silencio. No hay silencio cómo aquí.", respondiendo enseguida el otro, un tipo más alto pero igualmente corpulento, blanco, ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo, diciendo sarcástico "¿Te sorprende que se esté mejor que en el centro de Los Angeles? No me jodas." El otro tipo, sin devolver la mirada a su colega, mirando ese paisaje nocturno, suelta "No sé que coño hacemos aquí. Ni para que tiene que ir el grupo omega dos a esa cueva en esa ciudad "mágica" a buscar algo que ni siquiera estamos autorizados a saber. Y aunque sea el único de nosotros que lo sepa... aaagghhhh... no sé que pensar. Sí... ahora me dirás que este trabajo no tenemos derecho ni siquiera a hacernos preguntas. Tú que piensas." y es girar su mirada hacia la derecha... y ver que su compañero se ha esfumado sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. El hombre en uniforme de combate marrón se pone en guardia instantáneamente, empuñando su arma y apuntando hacia todos lados, dónde no se ve, ni se oye nada, nada más que oscuridad y la brisa del viento entre los árboles. Quiere hablar con él con su comunicador... pero se da cuenta que la radio no funciona: está interferida. Totalmente interferida. Es consciente entonces... que algo está pasando. Pasa su monocular de visión nocturna a modo de visión térmica... y ve algo enseguida, a las tres a la izquierda, un cuerpo agazapado. Se aproxima en una tensión máxima, apuntando su fusil de asalto hacia ese objetivo. Al voltear rápidamente el árbol...

Se da cuenta que cu colega está muerto. Con el susto todavía marcado en su rostro y el pecho lleno de sangre, apuñalado. Lo normal sería que el terror se apoderase de él... pero él no ha sido entrenado para eso, sino para responder en cualquier situación. Hasta que...

"Gute nacht, bruder. Haben Sie in den wald verloren?" suena una voz femenina confiada, amenazante, incluso... seductora, tras él. El tipo se queda totalmente quieto, de piedra, con la cara helada, petrificada. Se pregunta por qué nadie le está cubriendo, donde están los demás. Pero no se arruga ante esta situación. En pocos segundos, tira el FN Scar al suelo. Y al levantar las manos, la derecha se la mete rápidamente en uno de los bolsillos frontales de su IBA (Interceptor Body Armor) para en un segundo, desenfundar una _SIG-Saurer M11_ camuflada cómo el fusil, lanzarse al suelo al mismo tiempo que se gira, apunta y...

Es él quien recibe un balazo en la rodilla derecha, por parte de quien está a punto de convertirle en su prisionero. Y es que el agente de la CIA, echando un fuerte grito de dolor al ver la sangre brotar por la herida de bala de su rodilla, se queda aun más de piedra al ver surgir de la oscuridad a su verdugo. Una soldado que le apunta con un arma, el H&K 416, y una ropa... que identifica enseguida por la bandera japonesa que lleva en un hombro del uniforme de combate, aunque las facciones de su cara parecen más occidentales que asiáticas. Y es que ella, la capitana Ren Schmidt, es quien acaba de detenerle. En cuestión de un segundo, ella le pisa la mano que sujeta la pistola, se la coge y le quita el cargador, tirándola lo más lejos que puede. Todo con una sola mano y en menos de dos segundos... y con la otra, mantiene el cañón con silenciador de su fusil, encañonado sobre la frente de aquel hombre negro que se ha quedado de piedra y sudando cada vez más por el dolor de su herida. Cuando Ren le suelta, con su inconfundible mirada asesina de ojos grises...

"Bueno, bueno... bueno. Deduzco que ya sabes de que parte vengo y por qué estoy aquí. Así que tienes dos opciones. O entregarte pacíficamente... o morir por resistencia a la autoridad. Es decir... a mi. Porque para empezar... no deberíais estar aquí. … De rodillas. Con las manos entrecruzadas sobre la cabeza. Y... no digas ni una palabra o te vuelo la puta cabeza. ¿Está claro?" acaba diciendo Ren con una voz y miradas que denotan sin ninguna duda quien manda allí y cual es su trabajo. El norteamericano de color uniformado y ya desarmado parece tenerlo claro. Se pone de rodillas y las manos sobre la cabeza, pero cuando Ren se le acerca... el agente de la CIA se vuelve con sus propias manos, agarrando a Ren por el brazo que sujeta el fusil y cogiéndoselo. Pero no se enfrenta a una soldado cualquiera, y Ren, en un movimiento de una rapidez tal, rollo Jackie Chan, de una patada voladora le hace volar el fusil que ya iba a empuñar contra ella, y instantáneamente, otra patada muy rápida, con la rodilla, al estómago, dejando medio atontado al hombre negro, que juntado al dolor de su herida de bala en su rodilla, no puede ya reaccionar. Ren, finalmente, para evitarse problemas, le pega un golpe seco en el cogote y lo deja ahí mismo desmayado. Inmediatamente, se saca dos bridas de plástico de uno de sus numerosos bolsillos, y lo amordaza de brazos y piernas. Ya tienen lo que querían: uno de ellos vivo. Haciendo señas con el puño en alto, en silencio, enseguida, y cómo salidos de la oscuridad, de la nada, aparecen tres más de sus hombres, entre ellos, su segundo, el teniente Takato Higurashi.

"Íbamos a ayudarla, capitana. Pero cómo nunca jamás suele solicitar apoyo de nadie cuando se divierte sola..." dice con ironía el segundo de Ren, que replica con cara sarcástica "¿Te parece que me estoy divirtiendo, sargento? Admito que tengo mala fama, pero eso es pasarse. Ahora que tenemos al sujeto inconsciente, tratadle la herida de la rodilla..." pero mientras da órdenes a sus hombres, por su transmisor...

" _¡Capitana! ¡Aquí equipo dos! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Nos han descubierto! ¡Tenemos un hombre herido!"_ exclama con contundencia y con cierto nerviosismo uno de los hombres del equipo dos por la radio, respondiendo Ren enseguida con cara rabiosa "¡Equipo dos, recibido! ¡El equipo tres queda demasiado lejos de vuestra posición! ¡Voy con vosotros!" y enseguida replica el sargento Higurashi "¡Capitana, no debería ir sola! ¡Somos un equipo y..." pero le entrecorta su superior con furia "¡PUEDO YO SOLA! ¡Quedaos aquí y mantened a salvo al sujeto! ¡El helicóptero vendrá a recogernos en cinco minutos!¡ESTÁ CLARO!?" siendo respondida por sus hombres que acojonados responden "¡ROGER!"

Ren sale corriendo para allá, corriendo tan rápido cómo puede, sujetando su H&K 416 cargado y a punto para usar contra esos agentes de la CIA que se muestran resistentes y que responden a sus captores con fuego defensivo. Pero entonces Ren... se detiene en seco. Por qué? Acaba de notar algo extraño en el ambiente. Sólo se oye el ruido del viento moviendo la frondosa vegetación y las copas de los árboles a su alrededor. Pero desde luego Ren... nota una presencia a su alrededor. Permanece cómo meditando, con los ojos cerrados, afinando al máximo sus sentidos. Hasta que... lo que presiente, ocurre. De la oscuridad, emerge un hombre de la CIA, desde arriba, desde la copa de un árbol, para lanzarse encima de Ren, cogerla por el cuello e intentar ahogarla con su musculoso brazo. Pero se está enfrentando a toda una profesional, que responde cómo tal. Sin dejarse perturbar, ella echa mano de uno de sus afilados cuchillos de campaña en una funda en la pierna derecha y se lo clava al abdomen. El tipo echa un estruendoso grito de dolor, soltando al brazo, y Ren aprovecha entonces para rematarlo. Con un movimiento muy rápido de piernas, cómo si fuera capoeira brasileña, se sujeta con una mano sobre el suelo, y un rapidísimo movimiento de piernas, le da a las de su oponente, que cae al suelo y al intentar incorporarse... se encuentra de morros con el cañón con silenciador de la H&K 416 de Ren.

"Lo siento, amigo. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde. Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF. Entrégate ahora mismo." dice Ren con su mirada asesina que hiela la sangre. Pero el tipo, muy rabioso, no se deja intimidar, y muy rápidamente, sin haber levantado las manos todavía, saca de su pistolera ligada a la pierna derecha una pistola _SIG-Sauer M11_ que a penas le da tiempo a levantar, antes que Ren le meta un balazo de su fusil en el pecho y lo mate al instante. La capitana germano-japonesa ni se detiene ni se preocupa por lo que acaba de pasar: su prioridad ahora es llegar en apoyo de la segunda unidad de su equipo. Puede en la distancia, oír los disparos con silenciador. Pero a medida que se acerca... le parece ver algo. Cómo un fogonazo azul, cómo una luz eléctrica, que a penas dura un par de segundos. Cree que los de la CIA habrán tirado una bomba de luz para despistar a sus hombres, ya que no se ha oído explosión alguna ni ningún grito. Cuando ya está cerca, toma posiciones tras los árboles, preparada para abatir con sus armas a posibles objetivos. Rastrea con su visor térmico en busca del calor de los cuerpos enemigos. Pero se da cuenta que sólo hay tres figuras quietas, inmóviles, en un pequeño espacio abierto entre árboles.

"¡Sushi! … ¡SUSHI!" vuelve a gritar Ren con furia, cuando por fin alguien le responde en la distancia "¡Wasabi! ¡Capitana, estamos aquí!" le grita desde la distancia uno de sus hombres del segundo equipo. Ren sale de su posición y se planta tras sus hombres... notando que algo ha pasado. Y es que esos tres hombres del equipo 2, están boquiabiertos, parados, alucinados a más no poder.

"¡Sargento Wataru! ¡SARGENTO WATARU! ¡Informe de la situación! ¡Qué ha pasado! ¡Dónde están los objetivos!" exclama Ren con furia pero también cierto desconcierto porque en el fondo no entiende bien que es lo que está pasando allí, cuando el sargento Wataru, sin poder ocultar su absoluta sorpresa ante lo que acaba de pasar ante sus ojos, responde "No... no lo sé, capitana. Esos tipos no eran magos. Y..." dice desconcertado el sargento, señalando con el dedo enfrente suyo, donde no hay nada y nadie, más que bosque oscuro. Pero Ren se ha quedado extrañada de verdad al oírlo, replicando "Sargento... en otras circunstancias pensaría que os habéis fumado o bebido algo extraño. Pero por dónde estamos y contra quien nos enfrentamos... qué es lo que habéis visto. Porque lo habéis visto todos. No?" pregunta toda seria pero extrañada la capitana Schmidt a su segunda unidad del equipo Delta 1 – 3. Sus hombres se quedan mirando serios y aun desconcertados entre ellos, cuando uno exclama "Capitana... yo llevo una cámara encima que lo ha grabado todo. Acoplada a mi casco. Podemos revisar las imágenes y verá que es la verdad. Esos tipos... ha sido cómo... una luz azul salida de la nada en la que se han metido y se han desvanecido por completo. Es... es algo imposible." dice desconcertado, echándose la mano a la cabeza sin entender nada, exclamando la capitana...

"Cierto, teniente Kazuo. Salvo por un detalle de nada. Que este mundo en sí, es imposible. Así que no os sorprendáis. Mostradme esas imágenes." dice Ren toda seria a sus hombres, y el teniente Kazuo le muestra a través de una pantalla de una tableta pequeña, que ha llevado bajo su chaleco y armilla protectora del tórax, las imágenes de dos de los agentes de la CIA uniformados con uniformes de combate marrones, devolviendo el fuego tras los anchos pies de árbol que les sirven de barricada. Cuando en un momento dado, uno parece gritarle al otro y éste haciendo que sí con la cabeza... cuando al unísono, ambos salen de su posición, disparando a bocajarro sus FN SCAR H, andando de espaldas, hasta que... al mismo tiempo que botan hacia atrás, una enorme bola de luz azul, cómo eléctrica, se abre alrededor suyo por un par de segundos. Los dos hombres armados y uniformados se dejan caer dentro la bola de luz... y desaparecen, ellos y la extraña luz. Ren se ha quedado evidentemente, de piedra ante lo que acaba de ver. Pero piensa rápido, que esas imágenes, causarán un auténtico revuelo cuando las vean en Tokio... y en Berlín, y quien sabe si en otros lugares. Ren, mostrándose aun endurecida y en alerta, sopesándolo por un instante, con la mano en la barbilla, pensando... acaba tomando una decisión.

"Teniente... guarde esas imágenes a toda costa. Hay que informar de esto a Alnus inmediatamente, sin perder un segundo. También tenemos que entregarles al prisionero que hemos hecho. Hay que averiguar que hacían aquí estos tipos y sobre todo... a que o quien estaban esperando." dice endureciendo la mirada, muy seria, cuando por su transmisor...

" _Delta 1 – 3, aquí Zorro Wing 1. Aterrizamos en cinco minutos en el punto establecido. Situación?"_ dice una voz masculina enlatada por el transmisor, siendo el piloto del helicóptero _Boeing CH-47D_ Chinook del Ejército español que trae a las tropas del GOE o Grupos de Operaciones Especiales, más conocidos simplemente cómo "Boinas Verdes", las fuerzas especiales del Ejército de Tierra Español, y que también deben venir a recogerles a su posición. Ren responde "Zorro Wing 1, aquí capitana Schmidt de Delta 1 – 3. Recibido. Traemos un prisionero herido y uno de los nuestros también herido. Hay que llevarlos a Alnus. Yo vengo con vosotros." dice muy seria Ren por el transmisor, respondiendo desde el helicóptero japonés " _Delta 1 – 3, recibido. Le haremos un hueco._ " y inmediatamente tras cortar la comunicación por radio, Ren, haciendo de nuevo su trabajo y demostrando con palabras pero también con hechos quien manda ahí, ordena con contundencia "¡Atención todos! ¡Equipos uno y tres, regresad a la base! ¡Equipo dos, os venís conmigo a Alnus! ¡Escoltaremos al prisionero! ¡En cuando lleguen los boinas verdes españoles, asegurarán el lugar para que pueda ser inspeccionado por la científica! Sargento Wataru, en que estado está nuestro herido!?" pregunta sin dejar un ápice de su seriedad, respondiendo el sargento "Es el cabo primero Hiromoto, capitana. Ha recibido un disparo de 5.56mm en el brazo derecho. Le hemos prestado primeros auxilios, pero habrá que llevarle al hospital de Alnus. Puede que tenga el hueso perforado por la bala y ha perdido bastante sangre, aunque le hemos hecho un torniquete y la hemorragia está bajo control."

"Buen trabajo, sargento. A pesar de todo. Aaaaggghhhh... esto no tiene sentido. Es cómo si nos hubiésemos metido de golpe en un episodio de Doctor Who." dice Ren cruzándose de brazos, con cara entre sarcástica y de preocupación, respondiendo Wataru en el mismo tono "Es raro que diga eso, capitana. Siempre pensé que era más de MacGyver." acaba diciendo sarcástico el sargento de la segunda unidad, replicando Ren con tonta mala cara "Muy gracioso, Wataru. ¿? El helicóptero ya está aquí. Vámonos. Veré si yo misma... puedo interrogar al tipo que hemos capturado." dice muy seriamente, con su inconfundible mirada asesina de ojos grises, la capitana Ren Schmidt.

En un par de minutos, el helicóptero español aterriza a apenas 50 metros del bosque, descargando al menos dos pelotones de las fuerzas especiales españolas que rápidamente ocupan el bosque. Hombres uniformados con uniformes de camuflaje verde, armillas protectoras especiales, casco oscuro y el rostro cubierto con pasamontañas, armados con pistolas _H &K USP_ y fusiles de asalto especiales _H &K G-36KE_. El capitán de los GOE, Vicente Ledesma, saluda a su colega del Special Operation Group del JGSDF, Ren.

"¡Capitana! ¡Al fin tengo el placer de conocerla! ¡Nadie lo diría que tan joven ya tuviese semejante rango!" dice el capitán español, hablando a gritos por el ruido de los motores y el doble rotor del Chinook, un hombre que prácticamente dobla en edad a Ren, pero que está en plena forma. Ren, toda seria, replica "¡Me encantaría quedar con usted para conocerle mejor, capitán! ¡Pero desgraciadamente, no tengo tiempo que perder! ¡Encontrarán varios cadáveres de los hombres que hemos abatido! ¡En una hora llegará otro Chinook de base Alnus con los de la científica de la Policía Militar para llevárselos! ¡Seguro que alguien los reclamará!" exclama Ren muy seriamente, espetando el capitán español en el mismo tono "¿Los norteamericanos!?" y le replica Ren, haciéndose la misteriosa "¡Puede, capitán! ¡Puede! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Aseguren el perímetro! ¡Ah! ¡Y si ven algo... cómo una luz inexplicable... disparen primero y después pregunten!"

"¿? ¿A qué se refiere, capitana Schmidt!?" pregunta extrañado el capitán Ledesma, y Ren responde, seria de verdad "¡Ya lo sabrá, capitán! ¡Ni yo misma sé lo que es!" termina diciendo muy seriamente, saludando al capitán de los GOE, quien le devuelve el saludo a Ren, viendo cómo ella y el resto de la segunda unidad de su equipo, además del prisionero aun inconsciente, suben a bordo del Chinook español.

Ren está realmente intrigada y desconcertada por dentro no ya por lo que se han encontrado... sino por lo que sus hombres han visto y recogido por la cámara que uno de ellos llevaba encima, en su casco, para grabar y tener una prueba audiovisual para los informes secretos de la misión para los Generales de Alnus... y para el gobierno japonés. Y no sólo japonés; también cómo no, para el alemán. Lo que Ren no sospecha... es que lejos de ellos, a una distancia de unos kilómetros... alguien les está observando con unos prismáticos de visión nocturna y gran angular. Quien es ese "alguien"? Serán más hombres de la CIA? O... alguien de Falmart que trabaja para ellos? Hasta que Ren en persona no interrogue a su prisionero y descubra lo que de verdad está pasando... es un total misterio. Cómo lo es... dónde han ido a parar los dos hombres que se han desvanecido en una bola de luz azulada. Porque ambos están...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

" **Nido de Hormigas", Blackforest Village, Nebraska, Estados Unidos. 11:00 PM hora local**

Él es el ejemplo perfecto de lo que podría ser un científico loco. De esos que salían en aquellas películas antiguas, muy antiguas, mudas y en blanco y negro. Aunque su apariencia, comportamiento y manera de afrontar la vida, son más bien... de un friki perdido, o simplemente, del ejemplo perfecto de nerd. Un tipo que por su cabello despeinado y churretoso, su barba mal arreglada y que le queda mal, su cara alargada y de nariz grande, sus gafas redondas un tanto anchas, y su aspecto delgado y chupado, le delatan. Por no mencionar su forma de hablar y de expresarse que son no un tanto, sino bastante peculiares. Pero él no es en absoluto... ningún fracasado. Porque gracias a lo que tiene encima sus hombros, en su cocotera, hacen que él esté ahí, en ese sitio tan y tan extraño, bajo tierra, en medio, literalmente, de la nada.

Y es que él, el Doctor Ian Allister, a pesar de sus 27 años, es un tipo con un cerebro privilegiado, que le ha permitido estudiar con becas en el MIT de Massachusetts, graduarse en la mitad de tiempo, sacarse varios másters y doctorados en a penas 10 años, y convertirse en uno de los mayores expertos en física cuántica y teórica de Estados Unidos y quien sabe si del mundo. Iba a especializarse en proyectos ambiciosos del propio MIT relacionados con el estudio del comportamiento de las partículas subatómicas y la materia en tiempos distintos usando un acelerador de partículas. En otras palabras: estudiar la formación de agujeros negros, vectores espacio-tiempo y otras cosas aun más complicadas que para la abrumadora mayoría de los mortales, son incomprensibles. Pero para él no. Y por eso mismo, un día cualquiera se presentó un señor afroamericano perfectamente vestido y muy intrigante a su despacho de la Universidad, y le propuso una oferta que no pudo rechazar. No sólo por el dinero que le ofrecían. Sino para el quien y para el que: participar en un proyecto secreto del gobierno para crear un sistema de portales vectoriales, una tecnología que él ya estaba experimentando a escala aun microscópica, y que podría llevar a termino a escala real: con personas de verdad.

Pero aunque él sabe que es posible hacerlo y lo ha demostrado... estos viajes en su "máquina" tienen unas consecuencias secundarias en el cuerpo si son usadas más de una o dos veces. Pero sus nuevos "jefes", sencillamente le han ordenado tres cosas: obedecer, trabajar y callar. Aunque quien es su jefe directo, eso más bien no le hace gracia: el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury. Pero... qué está haciendo este joven de carácter y aspecto raritos? Y sobre todo... dónde está?

El tal Ian está en una habitación, lo que es su cuarto personal, comiendo ante su ordenador, comida china rápida, mirando un partido de baloncesto de la NBA. Hace rato que ha oído la alarma afuera: la que indica que su "máquina" ha tenido que conectarse por emergencia desde el "otro lado". Pero Ian, un tipo realmente peculiar y rarito, no le ha hecho ninguna gracia, porque es su media hora para la comida y nada ni nadie que no venga y se lo lleve a rastras, le impedirá tener su momento de descanso.

" _¡Que mal partido están teniendo hoy los Celtics de Boston, señoras y señores! ¡Es imposible hacerlo peor! ¡Su jugador estrella, Harrisson, parece que quiere el protagonismo para él solito y no pasa el balón al resto del equipo, cosa que se demuestra que no funciona! ¡Están perdiendo en casa de 24 puntos frente a los Washington Wizzards! ¡Vaya, ha vuelto a fallar un lanzamiento de tres puntos!_ " se oye la voz del locutor deportivo del partido por el ordenador, cuando Ian, comiendo de su ración de comida china con los palillos, se traga la comida y exclama, todo quejoso "¡Pero pásala, hombre, pásala! Que manta de tío. Hasta yo podría hacerlo mejor que él." dice quejándose tontamente, sin duda entretenido, cuando llaman insistentemente a la puerta de su minúsculo cuarto sin ninguna ventana, exclamando el joven científico de pinta excéntrica "Lo siento, tío, es mi media hora para comer. Lo pone bien claro en la puerta." exclama Ian con la boca llena, pero la puerta se abre y alguien entra, sin que el joven científico le de importancia ni aparte la mirada de la pantalla, hasta que nota una mano en el hombro izquierdo, girando su mirada y dándose cuenta que el "jefe" en persona, ha venido a buscarle: el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury.

"Uffff... jefe, que susto. Llame a la puerta antes de entrar. ¿Quiere un poco de arroz tres delicias? Ah, claro, que a usted le deben ir más las salchichas y eso, jejeje... em..." se queda descolocado con cara tonta, porque Klauss, con su mirada seria y penetrante por sus impresionantes ojos azules que denotan tristeza en su mirada, le dice serio "Tu puerta ha tenido una activación de emergencia. Ven. Sólo han vuelto dos." y Ian, tragándose la comida china con cara tonta de susto, se levanta, cierra el ordenador y se va con el Doctor Mercury. Al salir de la habitación, andan y andan por unos pasillos de un sitio que resulta obvio y evidente, que no es un sitio normal. No hay ventanas al exterior por ningún lado, ni pueden haberlas... porque se encuentran en una instalación subterránea, a muchos niveles bajo el suelo. Una instalación construida muchos años atrás, décadas incluso, por los militares, y que a día de hoy, ha sido reabierta y re-acondicionada no sin apoyo de algunos, pocos, militares importantes... pero que quien lo está usando es quien ya os podéis imaginar: la CIA.

Cuando llegan a uno de los niveles inferiores, pasando los diferentes controles de seguridad automáticos de tecnología punta (control por identificación de iris; escáners corporales), entran en una gran sala de control, cómo si fuese incluso de la NASA, llena de ordenadores con operarios enfrente, y grandes monitores gigantes, muchos, en el gran muro frontal. En lo que es la gran pared de la izquierda... un enorme ventanal inclinado, que da a una gran sala presidida por lo que podría llamarse una especie de marco metálico, rectangular, cuyas partes externas... están conectadas con innumerables cables, tuberías, circuitos, etc. Ian contempla con su cara de pasar de todo, su obra. El experimento muy caro que en el MIT jamás le habrían dejado hacer por presupuesto o por simple locura imposible de ciencia ficción. Pero él la ha hecho realidad.

"¿Eres consciente de lo que has creado, joven? Las consecuencias de jugar a ser Dios serán inimaginables. Y aquí lo estamos haciendo." dice Klauss endureciendo la mirada hacia la ultra-sofistica máquina, de una complejidad inimaginable, respondiendo Ian... cómo si nada "Bueno... por 50 millones de dólares a cambio, no podía negarme, viejo. ¿Qué podré hacer con esa pasta? Una casa bien grande en Beberly Hills; un Bentley descapotable; y para rematarlo... una fiesta cojonuda con montones de tías buenas. Oh, si, eso será una juerga padre, viejo, jajaja!" acaba diciendo todo animado el joven y feo científico cuántico, pero Klauss, echando un hondo suspiro con una profunda preocupación en la mirada "Aaaaagghhh... entiendo. Por eso te consiguieron tan fácilmente. Te dejas vender por dinero sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que aquí nos obligan a hacer." pero Ian, ya más serio, le replica "Jeje... no se preocupe. Sólo bromeaba. Soy consciente que es la CIA quien me ha contratado para esto y con todos los medios que quiera. Pero el objetivo de esto... no es lo que me imaginaba." acaba diciendo visiblemente preocupado, cuando tras suyo...

"Es lo que se imaginaba... Doctor Allister. Doctor Klauss. Aquí su moral y conciencia no son el objetivo. Juntar dos mundos en uno solo... es el objetivo. Téngalo siempre presente." dice el siempre perfectamente vestido e incluso elegante Roberth Talmer, el hombre negro y segundo de Richard Stravinski, que obliga a girarse a los dos científicos geniales, exclamando Klauss con mala cara "¿En mandar hombres a una muerte segura pase lo que pase es a lo que se refiere, señor Talmer? Resulta evidente que es un buen aprendiz de las enseñanzas de Richard." cuando Ian exclama, un tanto descolocado...

"¿? Oiga... esos dos hombres que han regresado... no... no me dirá que han usado más de una vez la "licuadora". Se lo advertí desde el principio que el proceso de descomposición y recomposición molecular en el transito de un lugar a otro, las consecuencias para el cuerpo son brutales. Si se usa más de dos veces, una para ir y otra para volver, puede provocar la acumulación muy peligrosa de radiaciones gamma en el cuerpo, que pueden terminar a medio plazo en una muerte horrible. Es cómo... si se hubiesen ido a Chernobyl, se hubiesen metido dentro del sarcófago del reactor y se hubiesen puesto a tomar el sol ante las barras de uranio durante diez minutos. ¿Es consciente de lo que significa eso para esos hombres?" acaba diciendo desconcertado el joven Ian, señalando hacia afuera, cuando Klauss, le pone una mano en el hombro, mirándole con su mirada fría pero triste, haciéndole que no con la cabeza, cómo diciendo _no te metas en esto o sea peor, hazme caso_ , dejando al joven desconcertado, cuando Talmer explica frío pero seguro "Hemos perdido a todo un equipo. Aunque esta vez no ha sido consecuencia de su puerta artificial. Pero no importa. Tenemos más y... mejores para esto. El "General" nos prestará un regalo. Un equipo de Operaciones Especiales Alfa del ejército. Por supuesto, sin identidad y dándose oficialmente por desaparecidos. Pero... Doctor Mercury... usted sabe para que hacemos esto. La coalición de liberación ha sido sólo la consecuencia de nuestra distracción. Una distracción que sabe más de lo que debe. Y que tendremos que hacerle... olvidar." acaba diciendo Talmer con una fría, muy fría sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, exclamando el Doctor Mercury con desconcierto...

"Insensatos... ¡Sois unos insensatos! Causáis muertes entre los vuestros propios y no os importa nada. Ahora pretendéis matar a personas ajenas a vosotros? Maldita sea el día en que diseñé la copia del portal." acaba diciendo Klauss con la mirada endurecida, rabioso, pero Talmer, tan tranquilo y frío cómo siempre, le responde "Pero usted lo creó, Doctor Mercury. Dice que no hay que pretender ser un Dios... y no lo hacemos. Al menos al otro lado de la puerta. Porque los Dioses ya no serán necesarios. El señor Stravinski... será el único Dios allí. Dos mundos en uno solo. … Doctor Allister. Reprograme su portal cuántico con nuevas coordenadas en Falmart para poder enviar un nuevo equipo a la zona. Esta vez... con tropas verdaderamente eficaces. Sigue habiendo uno de nuestros equipos en la cueva de Rondel para recuperar lo que dejamos allí en el 71. Mañana mismo empezaremos a actuar contra determinados elementos de la coalición de liberación en Japón. Dejaremos que destruyan a Zorzal por nosotros y que rescaten a sus ciudadanos, por supuesto. Luego... quienes ya no serán necesarios serán ellos." acaba diciendo sonriendo fríamente, mostrando una maldad en su cara que hiela la sangre... respondiendo desconcertado el joven Ian "Eee... em... sí... sí, señor. Me ocuparé ahora mismo." cuando exclama Klauss con una mirada perturbadora, seria, pero también triste hacia Talmer...

"La inconsciencia humana llega a límites insospechados que incluso atraviesan el espacio y el tiempo. Yo creía que podría vencerla con el conocimiento. Pero resulta evidente que ante vosotros... resulta inútil. No seréis conscientes de lo que habréis provocado hasta que no será demasiado tarde." dice todo transcendental el anciano y brillante científico, respondiendo Talmer con su frialdad habitual, riendo entre dientes, para decir con seguridad "Mfmfmfmf... no pierda el tiempo hablando en conceptos que pronto serán superados, Doctor. Ni la humanidad ni ninguna otra raza inteligente, contarán. Sólo... la perfección. Tal y cómo quiere el señor Stravinski. Y... ellos, por supuesto. Mfmfmfmf"

Riendo entre dientes de nuevo, intrigante, se da media vuelta y sale de la gran sala. El joven Ian, mirando aun descolocado a su superior, acaba marchándose por su lado a cumplir las instrucciones de Talmer que no tiene más remedio que obedecerlas. Klauss, quedándose muy serio, pero... apretando los puños de rabia, porque su consciencia hace que nada de esto le esté gustando nada, acaba preocupándose de verdad. Más que nada, porque la que fue su mayor y más perfecta obra, que no recuerda nada de él, no vuelva precisamente a eso: a recordarle. Y es que si lo hace, el anciano Doctor no quiere que ella recuerde el trauma y el sufrimiento que le tuvo que hacer pasar para que fuese, ella, la sujeto número doce, la única que terminó los experimentos con éxito.

Pero Talmer, el segundo o ayudante de Stravinski, ha salido de la instalación: a la superficie. Andando no muy lejos de una de las entradas camufladas... siendo observado por hombres armados perfectamente camuflados en el paisaje del bosque nocturno y armados en las cercanías, cuando saca el móvil y hablando con su habitual frialdad...

"Señor. Ha habido un contratiempo. … Me alegra que esté enterado, señor. Uno de nuestros equipos enteros en Falmart ha sido destruido. Y uno de ellos ha sido capturado por los japoneses. Sólo dos supervivientes... que no tardarán mucho a morir. Cuestión de una o dos semanas. Por los efectos de la radiaciones que provocan el viajar por nuestra "puerta de atrás", señor. … Lo sé, señor. Esperemos que nuestro hombre en Kylystia encuentre a la capitana Schmidt y la liquide en cuando la vea. Pero me temo que ya será demasiado tarde. … Entendido, señor. El equipo Omega cinco empezará a actuar en Japón mañana mismo. Hay que empezar a descabezar la coalición de liberación para que a esos barbudos y a los rusos les resulte más fácil acabar con ellos y de pasada... allanarnos el camino a nosotros. … Bien, señor. Por aquí el resto, sigue su curso. Los dos satélites estarán alineados y en posición en sólo seis días. Y en una semana habrá terminado la revisión y puesta a punto del "Transistor". … ¿Qué haremos con el apagón que provocaremos de nuevo en todo Nebraska? La Casa Blanca, el Pentágono y sobre todo, el FBI, ya están escudriñando las cercanías. No podremos evitar que nos encuentren antes de 48 o 72 horas. Usted tiene la última palabra, señor." acaba preguntando a Stravinski al otro lado de la línea... cuya respuesta, hace que Talmer sonríe con crueldad. Con mucha... crueldad, respondiendo éste "Perfecto, señor. Si nos descubren... tomaremos contramedidas. Contra el FBI... y contra todo Blackforest Village." dice sonriendo con crueldad y frialdad.

Talmer ha recibido las instrucciones que necesitaba de Stravinski para saber que hacer exactamente con el FBI y el Sheriff del condado que inspeccionan por toda la zona para averiguar quien ha provocado esos asesinatos con rifle de precisión por los alrededores. Y la orden recibida por Stravinski... no puede ser más macabra. Una orden que pronto, las fuerzas del FBI enviadas allí a investigar, pero también los habitantes del pueblo, incluidos el viejo Sheriff Wackmayre y su adorable nieta, sufrirán en sus propias carnes. Pero ni tan siquiera ellos saben que alguien ahí les puede truncar los planes. El propio Sheriff Wackmayre... y un agente del MI6 en la zona. ¿Quien debe ser? La cuestión es que Stravinski, está dispuesto a extremos inimaginables para que el proyecto 2/71, cuyos secretos, tecnología, empiezan a desvelarse poco a poco. Pero cuya guinda de su pastel: su objetivo... aun está por desvelar.

 _ **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Lugar indeterminado, 250 kilómetros al norte de la frontera occidental de Elbe. 4:00 AM hora local**

Las órdenes que ha recibido indirectamente por parte de Zorzal, por boca del Conde Herm, quien es el comandante de los ejércitos del Imperio Rebelde, le dejó aterrorizado por dentro. No puede ser de otra manera, porque ya sabe que destino han tenido quienes osaron enfrentarse a Japón y sus nuevos aliados en los sucesivos ataques inútiles que han tenido contra ellos. Él solamente es un comandante delegado, secundario, en comparación de Herm, Calasta y Myudra. Uno al servicio de Zorzal... pero que realmente quiere y va a traicionarle; el otro prisionero en Alnus; y el tercero, asesinado por el propio Zorzal por considerarle un traidor, aunque por quien realmente fue traicionado, fue por Herm. La cuestión es que ahora él, un Conde y General segundón, llamado Traxos, es quien debe comandar ese ejército y no Herm. Quizás porque Herm ya sabe perfectamente cual será el resultado. Ya que en circunstancias normales, sus tropas sólo tendrían en la cabeza llegar, luchar, arrasar, matar a todo hombre y niño y violar a toda mujer joven que se encontraran por delante. Pero en las circunstancias ya sabidas... la historia ahora es muy diferente.

Traxos, un tipo grande y musculoso, con pronunciada barba, cara de facciones robustas de ojos marrones y calvo cómo una bola de billar, uniformado con su traje de caballero imperial con algunos toques de brillantes y piedras preciosas en su armadura, que le identifican en su rango superior. Fue de los que en un principio apoyo ciegamente a Zorzal en sus pretensiones de seguir en la guerra contra Japón... y sus nuevos aliados. Pero desde entonces, sólo ha habido malas noticias una tras otra para el Imperio Rebelde. Aunque la que a él más le ha afectado... fue cuando supo que su hermano desapareció o... fue capturado en el ataque de Madrid. Sigue manteniendo la esperanza de que algún día le vuelva a ver vivo... pero ya ha perdido esas pocas esperanzas, porque sabe que la batalla que él debe comandar, está perdida desde el principio.

Ayer mismo, él y todo su ejército invasor de Elbe, se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron caer desde el cielo... desde uno de esos pájaros de hierro del enemigo que vuela tan y tan alto, del que sólo se ve una estela de humo blanco que deja en el cielo, y cómo al cabo de un rato... cayeron papeles. Octavillas con un mensaje escrito en su propia lengua, la del Imperio y Falmart, que rezaba...

" _Atención. Este es un aviso para el ejército invasor del Imperio Rebelde del Emperador Zorzal, enviado para invadir nuestro aliado reino de Elbe. Sepan que sabemos donde se encuentran y que intenciones tienen. Les rogamos, con toda humildad, que den media vuelta y desistan de sus intenciones inmediatamente. Siendo así, no serán atacados y podrán regresar a sus casas con sus familias sanos y salvos. De lo contrario, antes de 48 horas, su invasión será repelida y completamente destruida por nuestras fuerzas terrestres y aéreas. Repetimos. Si quieren salvar sus vidas, den media vuelta y regresen por donde han venido. De lo contrario, la Coalición de Liberación, asumirá sus responsabilidades de acuerdo a los tratados de protección y defensa del Reino de Elbe, y vosotros seréis los únicos responsables de las consecuencias de vuestra desdicha. Firmado: General Koichiro Hazama, comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas de la Coalición de Liberación."_

Ante tal apronta, la abrumadora mayoría de sus hombres y otras criaturas, se hicieron las valientes, burlándose de la arrogancia de esos salvajes que se atreven a amenazar al Imperio antes incluso de hacerle frente. Pero en el fondo, en realidad, el ejército entero se ha cagado de miedo. Que hayan sabido sus intenciones, habiéndose movido únicamente de noche y rodeando el que creen que es el territorio controlado por Alnus y sus fuerzas, o que incluso el primer Drone que enviaron los franceses para localizarles, fuera abatido por uno de los Wyverns que escoltan al ejército por el aire, pensaron que con eso no se atreverían a molestarles. Pero ahora, en plena madrugada, se mueven muchos, por no decir la mayoría de los hombres, temerosos de que algo temible va a pasarles. Que aquellos que consigan sobrevivir pueda que reciban un trato "humanitario", pero los demás, ya se pueden dar por muertos cuando aun no ha pasado nada. Y eso, él, el conde Traxos, lo ha notado enseguida. Dirigiendo una de los muy numerosas columnas de legionarios, caballería, orcos, una docena de Wyverns en el aire, e incluso, catapultas arrastradas por caballos y que tienen intención de usar en el asedio al castillo de la capital de Elbe. A su lado, su segundo o consejero, otro caballero, visiblemente nervioso y preocupado, pero haciéndose el duro y el valiente, exclama...

"S... su... su excelencia. ¿Cree que conseguiremos llegar a Elbe antes que los hombres de verde nos localicen?" pregunta todo nervioso el caballero a Traxos, que responde, serio y reflexivo "¿Llegar a Elbe? Nunca llegaremos, joven. Nunca. El enemigo nos ha detenido todas y cada una de las veces. Y presiento que está cerca. Muy... cerca." dice endureciendo la mirada, nada convencido que a su alrededor, la noche sea tan tranquila; añadiendo "Y si es así... espero que Emroy acoja nuestras almas en su seno. No tengo ya dudas de que todos moriremos." dice incluso cabizbajo, cómo si hubiese aceptado la derrota, cuando le replica el caballero vasallo "Es verdad, señor. Pero si morimos... moriremos luchando. ¿Verdad, su excelencia?" dice haciéndose el valiente... pero demostrando cierta gallardía pese a todo. Traxos responde con una mueca triste "Tienes razón. Aunque muramos por culpa de ese estúpido en el que ya nadie confía... ¡Y LO MISMO OS DIGO POR TODOS LOS DEMÁS! ¡AUNQUE MURAMOS TODOS EN ESTA BATALLA CONTRA LOS HOMBRES DE VERDE, MORIREMOS CÓMO GUERREROS QUE ES LO QUE SOMOS! ¡CON LA CABEZA BIEN ALTA! ¡NO VAMOS A DARLES AL ENEMIGO EL GUSTO DE QUE NOS CONSIDERE UNOS COBARDES! ¡RECORDAR QUE PUEDE QUE HOY EMROY ESTÉ CON NOSOTROS! ¡NO MORIRÉIS EN VALDE! ¡POR EL IMPERIO!" exclama gritando a pleno pulmón, arengando a unas tropas que aunque demasiado jóvenes o demasiado viejas, más bien poco entrenadas, aceptan su destino de morir luchando sin más, pese a que les da en realidad un miedo terrorífico... por las historias que les contaron los que han vuelto con vida de los ataques al otro mundo o contra Italica.

A bastante distancia de ellos, a unos dos kilómetros... alguien les está observando con binoculares de visión nocturna de gran ángulo... desde la torreta de un viejo carro de combate _Leopard A1V_. El hombre montado en la torreta de ese ya viejo tanque de fabricación alemana, avisa por el intercomunicador de su casco a su superior "Aquí primera sección acorazada. Enemigo en el punto de mira. Repito. Enemigo en el punto de mira. Todos en posición y preparados para interceptar la columna del ejército invasor."

Con quien ha hablado, es el mando supremo de quien va a interceptar ese ejército de invasión por tierra: la 3ª brigada acorazada del Ejército de Chile, el Coronel Gabriel Agustín, quien se encuentra en su vehículo de mando de su ejército de tanques, un Piraña de seis ruedas, levantado en la torreta del vehículo blindado, observando la batalla o mejor dicho masacre que está a punto de empezar. Responde al comandante de sus tanques, un mayor "Roger, Primera Sección. Les veo en sus posiciones camufladas. Esperen a mi señal para abrir fuego. Les hemos avisado dos veces y no han querido hacer caso a nuestras advertencias. Así que ellos lo han querido así." dice endureciendo la mirada el coronel chileno, cuando pasa a comunicarse con quien les ayudará en esta operación: las fuerzas aerotransportadas francesas del Coronel Illion Flaviant, quien en ese instante, vuela a bordo del _Aerospatiale SA-33B Puma_ que capitanea sus fuerzas aerotransportadas, con hasta ocho de los helicópteros ya mencionados con entre cuatro y seis soldados a bordo, sin contar tripulación (piloto, copiloto y operador de la ametralladora _FN MAG_ de 7.62mm. Sumando el helicóptero de reconocimiento de la unidad, el _Aerospatiale SA-341F Gazelle_ ; y la joya de la corona: los dos helicópteros de combate _Eurocopter EC-665 HAP Tiger_ con todo el arsenal completo (cañón GIAT de 30mm; 44 cohetes no guiados SNEB en sendos lanzacohetes de 22 proyectiles a cada lado; ocho misiles aire-tierra anti-tanque AGM-114 Hellfire; y cuatro misiles aire-aire ligeros Mistral, en su versión para helicópteros).

"Castillo de acero, aquí Lanza de Demócles. Llegaremos a vuestra posición en tres minutos exactos. Vamos a darles una fiesta cómo se merecen a nuestros colegas." dice el coronel Flaviant con sarcasmo, en el asiento de copiloto de su helicóptero, con el piloto a su lado y hasta seis soldados tras suyo, más el operador de la ametralladora o "Door Gunner", y sus inconfundibles gafas de sol Ray Ban aviator de cristales de espejo puestas, respondiéndole su colega chileno de tanques " _Lanza de Demócles, recibido. Esperamos su llegada para empezar la fiesta. Hagan notar su presencia a su llegada. Ya me entienden. Iniciamos ataque en dos minutos y treinta segundos._ "acaba diciendo el coronel Agustín por el transmisor, espetando Flaviant a uno de sus hombres tras suyo "¡Teniente! ¡Es su parte! ¡Cómo dijo el capitán Willard en Apocalypse Now... mete la puta guerra psicológica!" exclama burlón el coronel francés, respondiendo su inferior, sonriendo confiado "¡Sí, señor!"

Y recreando lo que ocurre en la famosa película de Francis Ford Coppola... y cómo han copiado en el anime y el manga de GATE, una vez más, algunos de los helicópteros, llevan altavoces conectados a un reproductor mp4 en el helicóptero de mando. Sonando de nuevo la Cabalgata de las valquirias de Richard Wagner (quizás para ellos es demasiado "alemán") pero igualmente sabe que a los japoneses del Coronel Kengun les fue muy útil para los rebeldes que atacaron en Italica. Y una vez más, cómo en la película y la copia que han hecho en GATE de la misma secuencia, los soldados cargan y preparan sus FAMAS, los Door Gunners cargan sus FN MAG y algún que otro, se sienta sobre su casco SPECTRA, para que no les vuelen los cojones.

El momento se aproxima. La infantería chilena de la misma unidad acorazada, tiene listos sus morteros de 120 mm y 81mm, los FAMAE-120 y los M29; así cómo las ametralladoras Rheinmetall MG3 de 7.62mm y sus fusiles de asalto FAMAE-Galil ACE de 5.56mm. Y en los tanques Leopard 1, los dos artilleros cargan los cañones de 105mm con munición explosiva, guiando las torretas hacia la dirección de disparo correcta. Sobre la torreta del tanque, el operador de la ametralladora, que puede ser una FN Mag de 7.62mm o la clásica Browning M2 de 12.7mm. La larguísima columna del ejército enviado por Zorzal, formada por muchas centurias, cómo si el avance de un ejército de la antigua Roma se tratara, sigue avanzando en la oscuridad de la noche, porque es de noche cuando creen que pueden avanzar sin ser vistos. Hasta que... el cielo se ilumina sobre ellos. Varias bengalas han aparecido para iluminar su posición y delatarles, especialmente para las ametralladoras y los morteros, que les tienen a tiro, camuflados entre las colinas cercanas. Y es que el ejército invasor, se encuentra ahora justo entre dos colinas inclinadas, formando su posición actual un embudo perfecto para ser emboscados desde arriba. Y el conde Traxos, mirando boquiabierto hacia el cielo, cómo todos sus hombres, se da cuenta entonces...

"Nos... han... encontrado. Nuestro fin... ha llegado." pero sin ganas de amedrentarse ni dejarse rendir sin más, levanta su espada y lanza una proclama a la tropa, exclamando "¡RECORDAD LO QUE OS HE DICHO! ¡RECORDAD! ¡SOIS CABALLEROS Y GUERREROS IMPERIALES! ¡AUNQUE NOS MASACREN A TODOS, LUCHAD Y MORID CÓMO HOMBRES! ¡LUCHAAAAAD!" grita espada en alto, demostrando realmente que aunque en el fondo sabe cual puede ser su destino, no es ningún cobarde y piensa combatir hasta el final. Hasta que... un ruido que viene desde lo lejos: un ruido cómo de música... unido a un ruido de un verdadero enjambre de los pájaros de hierro sin alas que ya conoce sobradamente y de su temible poder. El ejército entero se ha quedado helado en ese instante, porque conocen sobradamente del poder de esas temibles máquinas de guerra de los hombres de verde. Y lo van a conocer, cuando desde el blindado Piraña, el coronel Agustín, con mirada muy seria, exclama "¡FUEGO!"

En este instante, la batalla, o mejor dicho, masacre de una fuerza militar del siglo XXI contra un ejército entre romano o medieval, siendo ambas cosas o ninguna, da comienzo. En la parte frontal, la punta de lanza de la larga hilera del ejército invasor enviado por Zorzal, los cañones de 105mm de los Leopard I chilenos, abren fuego, así cómo sus ametralladoras. La carnicería sobre la punta de lanza, la avanzadilla de la larga columna, sufre entonces una masacre total y absoluta. Decenas de hombres son despedazados y muertos por las explosiones de los proyectiles explosivos o acribillados a balazos por las balas del calibre 30 Y 50. La estrategia ideada por el coronel chileno, se sigue a pies juntillas. Y cuando el grueso central del ejército intenta avanzar por los laterales... el fuego de mortero y las mortíferas ametralladoras MG3 les cortan el paso y los masacran cómo a chinches. La alta cadencia de tiro de las ametralladoras de fabricación alemana, hace que las armaduras de los legionarios y caballeros montados a caballo, parezcan literalmente pequeños castillos de fuegos artificiales por los constantes chispazos metálicos que les producen los impactos de las balas. Al mismo tiempo, que el fuego de los morteros, causa el pánico y el cáos entre ellos.

A este gran ejército aun le queda un arma: su poder "aéreo", es decir, los wyverns. Pero una vez más... poca cosa pueden hacer, ante la llegada de las fuerzas aerotransportadas francesas, y especialmente, de sus dos helicópteros Tigre, que se encargan antes que nada, de los dragones montados. Utilizando con una rapidez y precisión asombrosa sus cañones de 30mm GIAT, y los misiles aire-aire Mistral, se deshacen en pocos minutos de todos ellos. Aunque justo antes de su llegada, la infantería chilena ha hecho ya lo suyo, abatiendo dos de ellos, o bien con un FIM-92 Stinger, o la propia infantería con sus fusiles, apuntando al caballero que monta al Wyvern. En la parte posterior del largo y numerosísimo ejército, cómo el coronel Agustín predijo y planificó, los retales quieren huir en dirección opuesta... siendo cortados por varios carros Leopard 1, que abren fuego sobre ellos... habiendo así, rodeado al ejército de Zorzal en el clásico movimiento de tenaza, quedando encerrado en una bolsa de la que ya no podrá escapar.

Además, desde el aire, las fuerzas aerotransportadas francesas, les están dando a base de bien con el fuego de ametralladoras FN Mag y los FAMAS de las tropas, que les lanzan incluso granadas de mano tal y cómo se bombardeaba sobre las trincheras en la 1ª guerra mundial. Sin Wyverns en el aire, la masacre por tierra y aire, está garantizada, aunque hay parece una pequeña amenaza para la infantería chilena, cuando el piloto del Gazelle de reconocimiento, reporta...

"Lanza de Demócles, aquí ojo alado uno. Sobrevolando la parte central de la columna del ejército enemigo. Avistados lo que parecen catapultas. Repito. Catapultas. Se preparan para utilizarlas contra la infantería chilena. Unos juguetes demasiado peligrosos para nuestros colegas andinos, señor." reporta el piloto del helicóptero francés de reconocimiento Gazelle, respondiendo el coronel Flaviant desde su helicóptero Puma "Roger, ojo alado uno. Estoy de acuerdo, unos juguetes demasiado peligrosos. Esto es trabajo para los Tigre. Que se ocupen ellos." dice el coronel francés animado y en máxima tensión cómo no puede ser de otra manera por el fragor de la batalla, siendo respondido por radio " _Roger. Transmito orden a Tigre uno."_

Y efectivamente, uno sólo de los dos helicópteros Tigre, basta y sobra para destruir las hasta diez catapultas que el ejército de Zorzal acarrea en su parte central. Sólo dos de ellas han sido destruidas por la acción de los morteros chilenos, Pero uno de los Tigre, volando casi vertical, fijando su láser sobre el objetivo, dispara un par de misiles Hellfire y varios de los cohetes SNEB de 68mm, para con sucesivas explosiones tremendas, convirtiendo las astillas de la madera de las armas medievales en metralla mortal que mata a todo aquel a su alrededor, destruyendo las catapultas en un instante. El cerco se va estrechando y el ejército que debía invadir Elbe, va reduciendo su bolsa cada vez más, con miles y miles de sus hombres, orcos, criaturas humanoides, y demás, cayendo muertos por las balas y los proyectiles que les vienen por ambos flancos y desde arriba. Cuando desde el vehículo Piraña, el coronel Agustín...

"Lanza de Demócles, aquí Castillo de Acero. Suban altura y despejen la zona. Repito. Suban altura y despejen la zona. Nuestra infantería se retirará a una posición más atrasada. Vamos a arrasar la zona. Repito. Vamos a arrasar la zona." exclama a su transmisor el coronel chileno, subido a la torreta del Piraña de 6 ruedas, con los prismáticos al cuello y sobre el pecho de su uniforme, respondiendo Flaviant por radio " _Roger, Castillo de Acero. Macháquelos... pero sin pasarse._ " acaba diciendo con ironía Flaviant, respondiendo Agustín en el mismo tono "Lo intentaré, coronel Flaviant. Pero ellos harían lo mismo con nosotros. Acabemos pronto con esto." y pasando a comunicarse con otra de sus unidades, exclama con mirada endurecida "Aquí Castillo de Acero. Atención, lapicero uno y dos. Macháquenlos. Repito. Macháquenlos." siendo respondido por alguien por radio " _Lapiceros uno y dos, roger. Disfrute del castillo de fuegos artificiales en la noche, señor. Será de los grandes._ "

Y quien le ha respondido, hace bien en decirlo así. Porque es un capitán de las fuerzas chilenas, pero no de sus fuerzas acorazadas, sino de artillería. Y lo que va a ordenar abrir fuego... son dos lanzacohetes múltiples, los FAMAE Rayo de fabricación chilena y considerado uno de los orgullos de su arsenal, con 24 cohetes de 160mm cada uno de ellos. Los lanzacohetes abren fuego... y se desata la destrucción absoluta sobre lo que queda del ejército de Zorzal. Las sucesivas explosiones, potentes, de cada uno de los cohetes disparados que cae sobre un punto un poco más avanzado que el anterior, cubriendo así todo el área que aun cubre la fuerza enemiga, es arrasada por completo por los hasta 48 cohetes disparados sobre ellos. Para los legionarios, ese ruido de "ZUM ZUM ZUM ZUM ZUM" constante que hacen los cohetes siendo disparados uno tras otro y cayendo luego sobre ellos, es el terror absoluto, cómo si estuvieran oyendo directamente las profundidades del mismísimo infierno. En cuestión de un sólo minuto y ya definitivamente... el ejército de Zorzal ha sido arrasado por completo, aunque obviamente, ha habido supervivientes.

Mientras el Gazelle de reconocimiento y los Tigre de combate sobrevuelan la zona en círculos, los Puma aterrizan sobre lo que ha sido un campo de batalla, o más bien, escenario de una matanza indescriptible. Las tropas aerotransportadas francesas van descendiendo y tomando posiciones, al mismo tiempo que lo hacen las tropas chilenas que bajan por las colinas, saludando a sus colegas franceses, mientras los sanitarios de ambas naciones aliadas atienden a los primeros heridos y supervivientes que se encuentran, quienes se rinden sin más ante tal abrumadora demostración de fuerza que han padecido y que lo único en que piensan ahora, es que han salido vivos de ésta. Cosa que al menos unos 55.000 de los 60.000 hombres, orcos, ogros, hombres-animal, etc., que componían ese ejército de invasión, no pueden decir lo mismo.

Del helicóptero Puma que dirige el ejército aerotransportado francés, ya en tierra, se baja el coronel Flaviant, que ordena inmediatamente a uno de sus hombres "¡Teniente! ¡Ayude a los sanitarios con los supervivientes! ¡Aquellos que estén demasiado malheridos o directamente locos, déjelos! ¡Ya se encargarán en Alnus de ese trabajo!" respondiéndole enseguida su hombre "¡Sí, señor!" cuando por el transmisor, le llama de nuevo el coronel Agustín " _Lanza de Demócles, aquí Castillo de Acero. Acabo de notificar al alto mando en Alnus que nuestra misión ha terminado con éxito. Ellos me han informado de pasada que la operación aérea contra el "otro" ejército de invasión, la flota del mar azul, va a empezar ya."_ le comunica serio y centrado el coronel chileno, respondiendo con sarcasmo su colega francés "Roger, Castillo de Acero. Nuestra fuerza aérea a la mitad harán ese trabajo. ¡Ja! Con lo que me gustaba a mi de pequeño jugar a "hundir la flota", jajajaja!" exclama riendo el alto y corpulento coronel francés de pronunciada perilla rubia y impresionantes ojos grises cubiertos con sus Ray Ban aviator de espejo, cuando uno de sus soldados, un teniente, saludando, le informa "¡Coronel! ¡Hemos capturado al comandante en jefe del ejército enemigo! ¡Está malherido y muy aturdido! ¡Pero vivo y de una pieza, señor!" y Flaviant, sonriendo confiado, responde "Bien... muy bien. Chicos... en cuando volvamos a Alnus nos hemos ganado todos una ronda en la taberna de Delilah. A los Generales les gustará mucho tener una nueva fuente de información de cómo están las cosas en el Imperio Rebelde."

A Zorzal, le ha vuelto a pasar. Aunque tardará unos días en enterarse. Y en términos futbolísticos, no ha sufrido una goleada normal... porque está a punto de recibirla por duplicado. Un poco cómo la que le metió el Barça unos días atrás al Celtic de Glasgow ganándole por 7 a 0. Esa sería una comparación más aproximada a lo que acaba de pasar... y volverá a pasar inmediatamente. Donde un nuevo conde del Imperio Rebelde... cuyo hermano ya fue capturado en Madrid por Xavier y Aitor en persona, ha sido apresado por las fuerzas de la coalición. Un conde pero... que tendrá una actitud muy distinta a los demás. Una actitud... a mejor. Pero lo que va a ir a peor. A muy peor... es la situación de Zorzal. Porque después del uno... viene el dos.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Golfo del Mar Azul, a 5 kilómetros de la costa de Elbe. 4:30 AM hora local**

Están a nada, pocas yardas náuticas según su cartografía, aun muy primitiva e imprecisa en comparación de lo que poseemos en nuestro mundo, de las costas occidentales de la Península de Elbe, en lo que es el reino independiente del mismo nombre, gobernado por su anciano pero distendido rey, Duran. Pero debido a que es de madrugada, y a la espesa niebla, no pueden ver prácticamente nada. Pero ya han echado áncoras y en un par de horas, antes que salga el sol, ocuparán las playas y empezarán a avanzar hacia el interior. Entre la muy numerosa tropa que compone esa gran flota de invasión, formada por medio centenar de barcos de madera, que son una extraña mezcla entre las galeras de la antigua Roma y las Carabelas españolas y portuguesas del siglo XV-XVI, con la diferencia de llevar el escudo imperial en sus velas y ondear una gran bandera imperial en su popa.

A bordo de esos buques de guerra, la mayoría de la tripulación se siente mucho más envalentonada y a salvo que sus colegas que deben (o debían) invadir Elbe por su frontera norte, por tierra. Creen que al no disponer el enemigo de una fuerza naval o flota de guerra (a ver cómo harían pasar un destructor clase Atago o una fragata F-100 por la puerta de Ginza, XD) están completamente a salvo y seguros. Lo que podría llamarse la infantería de marina imperial, han discutido animados entre ellos que van a saquear, a cuantos legionarios de Elbe van a degollar, o a cuantas bastardos suyos van a dejar por ahí por las mujeres jóvenes que piensan violar en su avance hacia la capital. Pero ignoran por completo que les han seguido la pista de cerca. De muy... cerca.

En el puerto de origen, aun controlado por el Imperio Rebelde, un pequeño y apestoso pueblo, un pelotón de reconocimiento de las fuerzas especiales francesas, las BFST, las ha seguido la pista de cerca. Perfectamente camuflados entre los aldeanos, han observado que y quien cargaban en la flota de guerra. Al cerciorarse de que no hay prisioneros o esclavos... entre los que podrían estar algunos de los suyos, no están a bordo, han informado a Alnus, quienes han decidido cortar por lo sano. Y de nuevo, la misma unidad de las BFST, en dos de los _Aerospatiale SA-330B_ , les han enviado en menos de dos horas, de un extremo a otro del golfo del mar azul, que separa con una lengua de agua de unos 270 kilómetros, el reino de Elbe y el sur del Imperio Reconstituido y de la Región Especial de Japón, que viene a ser lo mismo, aunque es obvio que ese puerto lo controla el imperio rebelde... hasta ahora. Su objetivo no es otro que confirmar visualmente que el operativo es un éxito y que si llegan supervivientes a las playas, estos sean apresados de inmediato y subidos a los helicópteros de la Armée de Terre para ser llevados a Alnus sin demora. Ya que cada superviviente no es sólo un prisionero: es también una fuente de información que puede ser valiosa en mayor o menor medida. Pero en los barcos... quienes permanecen en cubierta de guardia, medio dormidos, por no decir casi dormidos, con unas pocas antorchas encendidas, cuya luz se refleja en la espesa niebla que rodea a toda la flota, empiezan a oír algo en el cielo, aunque flojo y aun muy lejano: el característico ruido de los "pájaros de hierro" cuando están volando muy alto.

Y es que efectivamente, la "fuerza aérea de Alnus", que está a medias por tener a sus pilotos de mayor rango de gira con Piña por Europa, habiendo terminado ya de Francia y de camino a España a esas horas, y que sólo cuenta con sus pilotos digamos más novatos o de menor rango, es la encargada esta vez, de hacer el trabajo sucio. El _Mitsubishi F-4EJ Phantom_ de Japón, pilotado por los "otros" pilotos de Japón, la joven teniente Kioko Matsusaka, copiloto en el asiento de atrás, y el capitán Yamashiro Gotoh, líder de la escuadrilla japonesa de F-4. Él es quien lidera la escuadrilla por ser el más veterano de todos los pilotos y el de mayor rango. Le acompañan cómo no, la teniente Magdalene Trebuar de la Aéronavale a los mandos del _Dassault Super Etendard_ ; el teniente Gorge Guntz de la FLOAN o Flotilla del Aire de la Armada a los mandos de su _McDonnell Douglas EAV-8B Harrier_ ; y la más joven y novata de todos, la teniente Ignacia del Valle de la FACH o Fuerza Aérea de Chile, a los mandos de su viejo pero eficaz _Northrop F-5E_. Cada uno de ellos, con todo un arsenal bajo sus alas y su fuselaje. A parte del temible cañón rotativo de 20mm M61 Vulcan en el morro del avión y un par de misiles aire-aire _Mitsubishi AAM_ -3 en los extremos de las alas, que tampoco van a utilizar, pero... por si las moscas. El F-4 japonés lleva dos bombas guiadas por láser GBU-24 Paveway III bajo el fuselaje y las alas. El Harrier español, además del cañón rotativo de 25mm _GAU-12 Equalizer_ que lleva en la barriga del aparato y un par de misiles aire-aire de corto alcance _Iris T_ , lleva consigo también dos bombas guiadas por láser _GBU-16 Paveway II_. El F-5 chileno, además de los dos cañones de 20mm _M39 Cannon_ en el morro del avión y los dos misiles aire-aire _AIM-9 Sidewinder_ en los extremos de las alas, bajo cada una de ellas, lleva bombas más ligeras _GBU-12 Paveway II_ de 226k (las otras son de casi una tonelada), para objetivos más pequeños. Aunque la gran diferencia aquí, la marca el Super-Etendard francés, que es el encargado de guiar las bombas hacia los diferentes objetivos con su contenedor de búsqueda de blancos _Thàles Damocles_ bajo su ala izquierda... y de nuevo, un _AM-39 Exocet_ bajo su ala derecha, además del doble cañón de 30mm _DEFA 552_ en la barriga del avión, justo bajo las toberas de entrada de aire del reactor, y sendos misiles aire-aire _MATRA R.550 Magic_. Si bien los misiles aire-aire, sin Wyverns de por medio (supuestamente), no serán necesarios, nunca se sabe, y los cañones, pueden ser útiles. En la cabina del Super Etendard...

"Shinkasen 1, aquí TGV 2. Láser fijado sobre objetivo. Repito. Láser fijado sobre objetivo." comunica la teniente Trebuar, siendo respondida desde el puesto de piloto de la cabina del F-4 por el capitán Gotoh "Roger. Sesenta segundos para hacer una cebolla. Armad las bombas. Soltaremos la carga y nos largaremos de aquí. Del resto, se ocuparán los BFST en la costa." termina ordenando el capitán japonés y líder de la escuadrilla, todo serio, cuando espeta desde el Harrier el teniente Guntz con sarcasmo "Shinkasen 1, aquí AVE 3. Desde luego los jefes de escuadrilla habláis igual en todas partes. Siempre tan rectos y estirados. Sois cómo clones." metiéndose la teniente Del Valle desde el F-5, con mala uva "AVE 3, aquí Xtrapolis 4. ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan informal y charlatán incluso en una misión, español? Por eso tu superior siempre te está echando la foca." replicándole enseguida el piloto hispano-alemán del Harrier "Roger, Xtrapolis 4. Pero aun te queda mucho por aprender, pequeña. Cómo decimos en España, algún día crecerás... y comerás huevos, jajaja!" pero la conversación se corta enseguida, replicando con furia el capitán Gotoh "¡Silencio todo el mundo! ¡Basta de hablar de estupideces en medio de una misión! ¡20 segundos para el ataque!" pero entonces, tras él, la teniente Matsusaka...

"¡Capitán! ¡Detecto una doble presencia en el radar! ¡Distancia, 60 millas, a las cuatro! ¡Por altitud y velocidad se trata de dos dragones montados, no cabe duda!" exclama la teniente de la JASDF en el asiento del copiloto, pregunta su superior "Están bastante lejos de nosotros. ¿Pero vienen hacia aquí?" pregunta extrañado el capitán Gotoh, y le replica la copiloto japonesa "No hay duda, capitán. Se dirigen hacia aquí." dice en alerta la teniente Matsusaka, y el líder de la escuadrilla, exclama serio "Deben estar de patrulla rutinaria. O tal vez sean la protección aérea de la flota durante la noche. Pero si nos ven y regresan el enemigo se enterará antes de tiempo de su derrota. No hay otra solución. ¡Xtrapolis 4, aquí Shinkasen 1! ¡Tenemos dos objetos en el radar! ¡Sin duda enemigos! ¡Kill Wyvern!" exclama el capitán Gotoh a los mandos del viejo F-4 Phantom, respondiendo enseguida la teniente Del Valle a los mandos del igualmente viejo F-5 Tiger II "¡Roger! ¡Kill Wyvern!"

El avión de la FACH se separa de la formación, girando hacia la derecha y aumentando la velocidad, directa a interceptar a los dos dragones. No tiene que esperar a penas nada para tenerlos al alcance de sus AIM-9 Sidewinder, disparar uno... y destruir uno de los dos dragones. Y en ese instante, Ignacia demuestra que aunque joven y "novata", es una piloto con gallardía. Se aproxima y se aproxima al otro Wyvern. Tanto... que acaban cruzándose uno con el otro, tan cerca, que aunque sea por una centésima de segundo, la piloto chilena y el caballero que monta el Wyvern, se pueden mirar a los ojos, en una secuencia que pasada a cámara lenta, muestra dos miradas decididas a combatir y obtener la victoria, el uno sobre el otro. Pero la victoria, no puede estar más decidida en este caso. Aunque el Wyvern maniobre tanto cómo puede, no puede enfrentarse a la alta maniobrabilidad y velocidad del caza chileno, que con una maniobra y varias piruetas, se pone en la cola del dragón montado, y con una sola pero efectiva ráfaga de su doble cañón M39, le basta y sobra para abatir al segundo Wyvern.

"Shinkasen uno, aquí Xtrapolis 4. Killed Wyvern. Regreso a la formación." reporta la teniente Del Valle, siendo respondida enseguida por el líder de escuadrilla, el capitán Gotoh "Xtrapolis 4, buen trabajo. Iniciamos el ataque sin ti. Con nuestra carga bastará y sobrará para eliminar el objetivo. Permanece a la espera a 15000 pies." le ordena el capitán japonés a la teniente chilena, que responde con un "Roger."

Sobre la cubierta de uno del medio centenar de extrañas carabelas que componen la flota de invasión imperial, la cual casi no pueden verse unos a otros barcos por la espesa neblina que cubre la costa... un legionario que permanece de guardia cerca de una antorcha encendida, está al borde de dormirse, cuando...

Dos cosas le hacen despertar de golpe. Un ruido inconfundible que identifican con un arma de los hombres de verde a la que las tropas imperiales le tienen verdadero terror: los pájaros de hierro. Y una cosa... que le causa verdadera extrañeza. Desasosiego. El creer que es magia. Porque está observando un extraño y desconocido para él, rayo de luz verde, tan y tan fino cómo un hilo... pero que se ve claramente atravesar la niebla desde arriba... moviéndose allá arriba, en el cielo, pero... manteniéndose fijado en el mismo punto exacto, cómo por arte de magia que cree que es, sobre el mástil principal de la cubierta del barco. El legionario se asusta de verdad y se despierta de golpe, sin saber si gritar... o si salir huyendo y saltar al agua porque algo muy grave puede suceder. Pero demasiado tarde, porque en cuando vuelve a alzar la vista... ve algo, una especie de tonel verde con alas pequeñas, que se precipita a toda velocidad... hacia el punto exacto que apunta el hilo de luz verde: es la primera de las muchas bombas Paveway que dirigida por el láser emitido desde el cubo buscador de blancos, impacta sobre el objetivo. Lo que viene a continuación... es cómo una descripción del mismísimo infierno.

Las muy potentes explosiones se suceden aquí y allá a lo largo de toda la flota. Las endebles embarcaciones de madera, se convierten en armas mortales por las estillas de madera que salen disparadas en todas direcciones, clavándose sobre los cuerpos de las tropas imperiales. En los barcos que aun no han sido alcanzados, el pánico es total. Los legionarios o infantes de marina imperiales, suben a cubierta con lo puesto, asombrados ante el increíble espectáculo de las enormes explosiones que se van produciendo por todas partes. El comandante del barco ordenaría que luchasen, pero... contra quien? No pueden entender ni comprender de ninguna manera, que siendo plena noche y estando rodeados de una espesa niebla, los hombres de verde puedan verles y atacarles igual. Eso les hace pensar, que se trata de unos magos tan poderosos que nadie en su mundo puede vencer.

Los que pueden saltan al agua en un intento de salvar sus vidas. Pero todo buen ataque, tiene su guinda del pastel. Y esa guinda, es el buque insignia de la flota, que es evidentemente, más grande, con una enorme insignia imperial en la popa del barco. Y la guinda, es trabajo para el Super-Etendard de la teniente Magdelene Trebuar.

"TGV 2. Tú tienes el palo más largo. Objetivo Alfa cinco para ti. Húndelo." ordena el capitán del F-4 Phantom a la teniente del Super-Etendard, que responde "Roger. Objetivo Alfa cinco fijado. Misil programado a modo B. Foxtrod 1, Fuera!" exclama la teniente de la Aéronavale, al mismo tiempo que el misil AM39 Exocet, se desprende de bajo el ala del viejo caza francés... y enciende su propulsión. El misil anti-buque, del mismo tipo que usaron para acabar con el dragón de fuego, ahora cumple el cometido para el que realmente fue diseñado: destruir buques de guerra. En el buque insignia de la flota imperial, que también es un caos total, quienes pueden saltan por la borda para echarse al agua, sin saber ni siquiera muchos nadar y muriendo ahogados, por el pánico de que su barco sea también alcanzado por esa temible magia invisible que viene desde el cielo, pero son incapaces de saber desde donde por la espesa niebla que no les permite ver. Los que sí saben nadar y se mantienen a flote sobre el agua... se quedan absolutamente boquiabiertos ante la escena que ven. La del largo palo metálico blanco, que les sobrevuela a una velocidad increíble, echando una larga llama y humareda por su parte trasera, hasta que impacta y se encasta dentro del gran barco imperial, dejando un agujero en el lateral... y un par de segundos después...

Una enorme bola de fuego, una explosión de una potencia tal, emerge desde dentro del barco hacia afuera, comiéndose la bola de fuego el barco entero y reduciéndolo a cenizas. La potencia de la explosión es tal, que los barcos cercanos se ven cogidos de lleno y engullidos por la bola de fuego. Decenas, centenares de infantes de marina imperiales, son carbonizados. Una vez más, otro de los ejércitos de Zorzal, que pretendía conquistar y arrasar el Reino de Elbe, masacrar a su ejército, esclavizar a sus hombres y violar o obligar a prostituir a sus mujeres jóvenes, ha sido aplastado con una desmesura de fuerzas que sencillamente, hace colapsar a las fuerzas de Zorzal.

Sobre el cielo, la escuadrilla de cuatro cazas, del Phantom japonés, el Super-Etendard francés, el Harrier español y el Tiger II chileno, vuelan juntos en formación, habiendo descargado su carga de bombas guiadas y de un misil anti-buque que ha desintegrado literalmente al buque insignia de la flota imperial. El capitán Gotoh, pilotando el F-4, ordena "Shinkasen 1 a escuadrilla. Buen trabajo. Aunque vuestros superiores no hayan estado con vosotros, lo habéis hecho a la perfección. Bingo será a 3000 libras. Regresamos a casa." dice serio y solemne el piloto japonés y líder de la escuadrilla, respondiendo los otros tres pilotos al unísono "¡Roger!". Uno seguido de otro, los cuatro aviones de combate, giran bruscamente en dirección de regreso a la base: a Alnus.

No mucho después, los pocos supervivientes, varias decenas que no llegan al centenar, van llegando flotando inconscientes, nadando o en estado de schock, a las playas de Elbe... siendo inmediatamente capturados por las fuerzas especiales francesas. No capturan al comandante en jefe de esa flota de invasión, quien es obvio que no habrá quedado de él ni los huesos por el ataque del Exocet. Pero sí a su caballero vasallo, que puede resultar una fuente de información importante. Y hablando de obtener información...

 _ **CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Ciudad mágica de Rondel, Región Especial. 10:00 AM hora local**

Él y sus chicas, han madrugado mucho, junto a sus colegas españoles, que se han alegrado de ver a Aitor de mucho mejor humor, es decir, cómo es normal de verle. Nada más salir el sol a eso de las siete de la mañana, el Toyota HMV y el URO Vamtac han emprendido de nuevo el camino hacia Rondel que ya está en su recta final. Han recibido confirmación por radio de que la doble ofensiva de Zorzal por tierra y mar, ha sido completamente aplastada, causando un espeluznante 85% de bajas enemigas, es decir, muertos, y el resto, prisioneros, heridos o desertores, muchos de los cuales, puede que pronto se conviertan en nuevos habitantes de Alnus cómo refugiados.

Y por fin, siendo cerca de las diez de la mañana, al bajar por el camino de tierra desde unas montañas hacia un valle, por fin divisan la ciudad mágica de Rondel. La vieja maga maestra, Mimoza, es quien más se alegra de haber vuelto por fin a casa. Los vehículos tienen sus dificultades para moverse por unas callejuelas estrechas y llenas de seres de todas las razas. Y es que no es para menos, ya que es una ciudad donde buena parte de sus habitantes, son magos. Tras ir a marcha de caracol por las estrechas calles llenas de gente, en una ciudad donde es obvio que el urbanismo brilla por su ausencia y es más bien caótico, por fin llegan a donde tienen que llegar: ante la escuela de magos que ha dado fama a esa ciudad en todo Falmart: la Escuela Lindon. Todos se bajan de los dos vehículos, contentos pero también cansados por haber llegado por fin a destino. Poniéndose a andar en dirección hacia la casa de Mimoza y Arpeggio...

"Mmmmm... ya era hora. Me estaba agobiando tantas horas encerrada en el carro de hierro." dice Tuka estirándose cómo un gato, respondiéndole Lelei con su inconfundible voz aséptica "No es para tanto. He procurado mantener una velocidad constante y sin pisar excesivos baches. Podría haber usado magia para que el "vehículo" levitase. Pero Itami no me ha dejado." dice Lelei tan tranquila, y le responde el aludido con tonta mala cara, masajeándose el hombro izquierdo "No es por mi, Lelei. Los de la división de mantenimiento, que son unos maniáticos con los vehículos nuevos. Se darían cuenta y me echarían la bronca." dice con el ceño fruncido Itami, respondiendo Lelei con uno de sus "Ha dicho", cuando exclama Rory toda contenta, y también haciéndose la despistada "A quien le importa eso ahora. La cuestión es que hemos llegado. Pero creo que... yo me quedaré en la posada de Beach Book Bower. Ya os esperaré allí" dice Rory con sonrisa falsa, mirándole mal las otras chicas cómo diciendo _Y un cuerno te vas a pegar la vida padre y nosotros a la cueva._ Pero Itami, dándole un cachete a la cabeza, le replica burlón guiñándole un ojo a Rory "Ah, lo siento, Rory. Pero te toca apechugar igual que las demás." y Rory, acaba echando un suspiro de resignación con estúpida cara de pocas ganas de trabajar.

"Ara ara, pero aun es muy temprano para ir por trabajo. ¿Verdad, Lily? Antes debemos pasar por nuestra casa." dice la siempre despistada Mimoza, replicando enseguida Lelei con estúpida mala cara "Mi nombre es Lelei. Le-Lei. Nunca te acuerdas aunque te lo diga mil veces.", cuando se suma Arpeggio, más fastidiada que otra cosa, exclamando "Yo también quiero descansar de verdad antes de ir allí. ¡Además, yo no quería venir! ¡Aun tengo que conocer mucho mejor a mi querido Gerard! ¡Y sobre todo, tengo que saber que tierras tiene y cuantas posesiones!" exclama tontamente la hermanastra de Lelei, replicándole Lelei con estúpida mala cara "Definitivamente te gustan narizones." ambas hermanastras se miran mal, la mayor a cara de perro y la pequeña con su cara de ni carne ni pescado, mientras Itami se mira la escenita con cara estúpida de circunstancias, pensando con sarcasmo _Son tal para cual. La familia que vive unida, permanece unida_.

"Joer, macho. Que quieres que te diga pues. Es cómo el centro de Bilbao. Le metes el museo Guggenheim y no notas la diferencia." dice Aitor rascándose la cabeza con cierta sorpresa de ver la extraña arquitectura de Rondel, replicando Manolo "Pisha, los del norte todo lo vei igual. Será eso verdad que dicen que Bilbao es Mordor, jajaja!" dice el cabo andaluz echándose a reír, y Aitor, de mala uva, le replica "Oye tú, caguen la ostia! ¡Que te pego un mamporrazo que te dejo la cara más fea que el morro de un citroen 2CV! ¡Deja ya esa leyenda urbana de que Bilbao es Mordor, que estamos en una ciudad mágica de verdad, no en el Señor de los Anillos!" le replica Aitor con su pedazo puño en alto, replicando Manolo con estúpida cara de susto "¡Vale, pisha, vale, lo he captao! ¡Lo disho, cómo sois los del norte de bestia!", cuando Lelei pregunta con su habitual curiosidad "¿Dónde está Mordor?" y en el mismo tono, pregunta Tuka "¿Quien es ese señor de los anillos? ¿Es un mago muy poderoso de vuestro mundo?" y Rory exclama, haciéndose la pasota "No debe de ser para tanto. Pero Mordor me suena de algo." dice pensativa con la mano en la barbilla, cuando la sargento Isabel fuentes, echándose la mano en la frente y con el ceño fruncido...

"Aaaaggghhh... teniente, por qué no pone un poco de orden en este desaguisado? Esto es peor que un viaje del Inserso." dice molesta la cabo española, respondiéndole Xavier con buenos ánimos "Jajaja. Veeeenga, no es para tanto, cabo. De momento nos acogeremos en casa de Mimoza y Arpeggio, cómo hemos acordado. Porque siendo tanta gente, es obvio que... no podremos colarnos cómo hizo Lelei, verdad, capitán?" le pregunta Xavier a Itami, que más serio, sopesándolo por un instante, dice "Señora Mimoza. Dijo usted... que hacía falta un permiso especial del gobierno de la ciudad para poder acceder a la cueva de Paul. Y que nosotros no podemos entrar, a menos que vayamos acompañados de dos magos cómo mínimo. ¿Nos tocará esperar mucho para obtener ese permiso?" pregunta Itami interesado a Mimoza, que responde, con cierta cara de circunstancias en un principio... pero al final, con decisión "Ara ara ara, es complicado. Se necesita el permiso del consejo de la ciudad, que al mismo tiempo, debe recibir el visto bueno de la asamblea de sabios... de la cual yo formo parte. Ademas, el viejo Kato también es miembro, y al estar ausente, yo ocupo su lugar. Esta mañana y tarde me bastará con mover mis hilos y mis contactos y podéis estar seguros que tendremos ese permiso para entrar en la cueva de Paul hoy mismo." acaba diciendo sonriente la vieja maestra maga.

"¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! No sé cómo agradecérselo, maestra Mimoza. Muchísimas gracias." exclama Itami todo contento, exclamando Arpeggio con cierta mala uva "Oye, Mimoza. ¿Es que no vas a pedir nada a cambio? Deberían pagarte algo por este favor. Yo lo haría." y le replica Mimoza "Ara ara ara, no importa no importa, Arpeggio. Cuando se trata de ayudar a quien nos ha salvado más de una vez, el dinero no cuenta. Para mi no tiene importancia. Que yo sepa, ese soldado francés de quien te has enamorado no es rico... verdad?" dice con su cara de despistada... pero soltando una puya a Arpeggio, que se queda con cara rabiosa estúpida, con tics nerviosos en una oreja, mientras tras suya, Tuka y Rory se aguantan la risa cómo pueden y Lelei se le queda mirando con su inconfundible estúpida mala cara, cómo diciendo _eso te pasa por criticar siempre a los demás._

"Por cierto, capitán." le llama la atención el atractivo teniente catalán de ojos azules y cabello y barba castañas a Itami, que pregunta "Mh? Diga, teniente." y Xavier explica "Supongo que se ha enterado al mismo tiempo que nosotros. La doble ofensiva de Zorzal ha sido arrasada por completo. Justo a tiempo para que a nuestro regreso, dentro de cuatro días, la operación de liberación de comienzo. Quizás le parezca una tontería, pero... están completamente seguros los altos mandos que Zorzal no se enterará antes de su derrota y... ordene asesinar a todos los prisioneros? Sabe que es una posibilidad. Aunque reconozco que... muy remota, también es verdad." acaba diciendo Xavier rascándose la cabeza con cara de despistado. Itami le responde con seguridad y amable, cómo siempre "Agh, le das demasiadas vueltas. Zorzal en si no es el peligro. El peligro es la camarilla que le rodea. Aunque también hemos sabido hace poco que quien era su esclava, la antigua reina conejo, Tyuule... hoy o mañana mismo será evacuada a Alnus cómo medida de seguridad. Ese cerdo ha ordenado su asesinato, y quien sabe de cuanta más de su propia gente. Es cómo un dictador." acaba diciendo Itami preocupándose, y Xavier, serio, responde "¿Dictador, dices? Creo que con eso te quedas corto, amigo. Suerte que los medios de Zorzal son los que son. De haber vivido en nuestro mundo y en nuestra época, quien sabe a donde habría llegado, o si hubiese hecho cosas aun peores que los Gulags o los campos de exterminio. Quien sabe." acaba diciendo Xavier con preocupación, cuando el grupo, andando, llega a la casa conde Mimoza y Arpeggio, viven.

"Ara ara ara, vosotros quedáos aquí. Iré ahora mismo al consejo de la ciudad. No hay tiempo que perder." dice Mimoza con intención de irse, preguntando Itami "Oiga... no quiere que le acompañe nadie? Por si nos necesita para el papeleo y todo eso. Se lo digo yo, que soy un especialista en el tema, jajaja" dice el capitán japonés riendo con la mano en el cogote, y Mimoza le responde "Ara ara, no pasa nada no pasa nada. Ya os he dicho que me encargaré yo de todo. Esperadme en casa. Volveré en unas horas con el permiso conseguido. Hasta luego." y Mimoza acaba marchándose, gritándole Arpeggio "¡Y no te entretengas demasiado o no te dejaremos nada para comer! ¡Que somos mucha gente!" y Mimoza, alejándose de ellos, de espaldas, saluda con la mano dándose por aludida.

"Que se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora, teniente?" pregunta extrañada Isabel a Xavier, que responde "Agh... puede que hasta la noche o incluso mañana por la mañana no podamos ir a esa cueva, así que... propongo hacer el guiri por la ciudad." dice Xavier divertido, replicando Isabel con estúpida mala cara "Me lo imaginaba. ¿Es que soy aquí la única con dos dedos de frente?" cuando Tuka, sonriendo a su ya inseparable amiga española, le dice "No te preocupes, Isabel. Si quieres nosotras podemos haceros de guía por la ciudad. Ya hemos estado aquí otras veces." y tras suyo, Rory y Lelei le hacen que si con la cabeza, gustándole la idea, respondiendo Isabel "Aaagghhh... me encantaría, Tuka. Pero deberías preparar el equipo que debemos llevarnos en la expedición a la cueva. Quizás otro día." le dice la española, sonriendo afablemente a la elfa rubia, que responde un poco decepcionada "Ah. Ya. Lo entiendo. Lo siento." y cuando Isabel le va a responder, desde dentro la casa, donde Aitor, Manolo, Rory y Lelei ya han entrado, exclama el grandote y fuerte sargento vasco "¡Teniente! ¡Capitán! ¡Entren! ¡He encontrado algo raro!"

Todos entran adentro extrañados, más cuando Itami y Xavier, ven que Aitor lleva algo que ha cogido con un pañuelo de papel para no dejar sus huellas: una colilla de cigarrillo, preguntando enseguida Xavier "¿? ¿Dónde has encontrado eso, Aitor? ¿En el suelo?" y le responde su amigo vasco "Sí, teniente. La he visto nada más entrar en la sala de estar de la casa. No creo que sea de nadie de por aquí así que..." dice Aitor extrañado, cuando Itami, burlón, exclama "Caray, Aitor. Se te dan bien lo de hacer de detective. ¿Eres fan de CSI?" y Aitor, sonriente con la mano en el cogote, replica "¡Agh, que va, caguen la mar salada! ¡Mi primo Anton de San Sebastián, que es Ertzaintza y sabe mucho de estas cosas, jajaja!". Itami entonces, pasando a ponerse todo serio, le pregunta a Arpeggio "Oye... la casa está igual que cuando os marchasteis? ¿Notas algo movido de sitio o diferente?" y la maga de minerales, le responde despistada "Puessss... no. Yo lo veo todo igual. Vamos... digo yo" dice Arpeggio mirando a la sala, con la ceja arqueada, quedándose Itami pensativo y todo serio, cuando Xavier le pregunta en voz baja "Qué piensas. Crees que serán quienes nos han avisado desde Alnus. Ya sabes. Los que tu amiga, la capitana Ren Schmidt, se ha encontrado de bruces la pasada madrugada. No me puedo creer que hayan encontrado la manera de llegar hasta aquí sin pasar por la puerta." dice visiblemente preocupado en voz baja el teniente catalán, hasta que Itami, quien se muestra tanto más preocupado por eso, echando un suspiro, decide, y ordena...

"Sargento Aiguren. Guárdate esa colilla en un bolsillo de tu uniforme. No la pierdas por nada del mundo. Puede ser importante. En cuando vayamos a la cueva... además de investigar lo que Lelei encontró allí... puede que nos topemos con una visita indeseada. Habrá que ir preparados." dice Itami seriamente, exclamando Rory... con ganas de acción, diciendo "Mmmmm... así que nos divertiremos un poco en esa cueva? Mejor así. Será más entretenido" dice Lelei con su inconfundible risa de niña mala y frotando su lengua por sus labios, mostrando que no le desagrada la idea de toparse con esos hombres desconocidos de los que han oído hablar algo a Itami y Xavier, pero de los que no saben nada.

Y es que cómo seguramente sospecháis, en el bosque de Hordst, no todos los hombres de la CIA, fueron apresados o eliminados. Otros... parece que se han pasado por allí... y puede que les esperen en la cueva de Paul. Pero... para que se han pasado por la casa de Arpeggio y Mimoza? ¿Qué esperaban encontrar? Quizás no se sepa nunca o... hasta que se los encuentren de bruces en la Cueva de Paul. Eso, si Mimoza consigue superar la siempre engorrosa e incómoda burocracia que en el otro mundo también existe.

 _ **SEIS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Córdoba, España. 9:00 AM hora local**

Una vez más, ha cosechado el éxito en su visita por Francia. Sí bien no ha podido ver todo lo que hubiese querido, especialmente... a los franceses, porque las medidas de seguridad han sido desmesuradas durante su visita por el país galo, ha podido irse de allí con un buen sabor de boca, y habiendo obtenido unos buenos resultados en las negociaciones políticas cara a cara con el Presidente de la V República. Una forma de gobierno que en su propio mundo casi consideraban extinta y desaparecida, pero que le ha permitido saber de personajes históricos cómo Rosseau, Montesquieu o Voltaire, que trajeron de regreso una forma de gobierno que en nuestro mundo ya inventaron los griegos hace la friolera de 3000 años! Eso es algo que a Piña, y sobre todo a Molt, no les puede caber en la cabeza: la historia de la humanidad en nuestro mundo, de decenas de miles de años. Pero lo que aun Piña y su padre pueden entender menos, es el sistema del país que les toca visitar ahora. El último de su gira por nuestro mundo: España. Un país que es una monarquía y cuyo Rey ejerce cómo jefe de Estado... pero no gobierna, ya que ese papel, corresponde al gobierno, elegido libremente por los "ciudadanos", al igual que en Francia y en Chile. Esto, lo de la representación popular, el estado de derecho, los derechos civiles, la ley; la democracia en definitiva... es algo que a Molt no le entra en la cabeza de ninguna de las maneras... pero a su hija, la emperatriz Piña, sí. Y es un concepto... que le gusta y quiere importar a su mundo para el Imperio.

Una vez más, y cómo fue el vuelo de Chile a Francia, aunque esta vez mucho más corto, de a penas tres horas, el enorme Boeing 747 de ANA en el que viajan por nuestro mundo, ha emprendido vuelo desde la Base Aérea Militar de París, hacia otra base aérea del Ejército del Aire, la de Torrejón, en Madrid. ¿Por qué en esta y no en otra de más cercana? Porque otras bases cómo la de Morón o los Llanos, son compartidas con fuerzas estadounidenses o de otros países de la OTAN, y obviamente, a los españoles no les interesa que los norteamericanos tengan que ver a la emperatriz Piña tan de cerca... y viceversa. Durante el vuelo, una vez más, les han pasado otra película, de producción española pero dirección mexicana, "El Laberinto del Fauno" de Guillermo del Toro. Un film de fantasía y mundos mágicos y oscuros en la España muy oscura y austera de los primeros años 40, tras la guerra civil... y que a los del otro mundo, de nuevo les ha maravillado. Aunque obviamente, a los demás les ha dado la risa al pensar que España es así y han tenido que explicárselo.

Y... una vez más, Molt y Bozes han vuelto a sorprenderse (aunque no tanto), cuando de nuevo, dos pájaros de hierro les han escoltado a lado y lado del avión, esta vez, españoles y la joya de su arsenal. Sendos _Eurofighter Typhoon EF-2000S_ del Ejército del Aire, que muestran de nuevo, sus largas y amenazantes varas de hierro, los misiles, bajo sus alas y bajo su fuselaje. Los cazas españoles de último grito, les escoltan durante más de una hora... hasta que llegan a su destino: la base aérea de Torrejón. Allí, nada más bajar del avión, a Molt, Bozes y Piña, les han separado de los demás, que partirán hacia Madrid, mientras a ellos, los suben en un helicóptero también de último grito, un _NHI NH-90_ del ejército del aire. A dónde les llevan? A la ciudad de Córdoba, donde según les informan, el Presidente del Gobierno español, Don Pedro Costa, les espera en el edificio más famoso de la ciudad y una de las grandes maravillas de España y del mundo. Tras un vuelo tranquilo y sin problemas a bordo de tan moderno helicóptero, llegan al aeropuerto de Córdoba, donde los tres visitantes del otro mundo se sorprenden de saber que haya puertos "aéreos", donde en Santiago ya tuvieron oportunidad de verlo. De allí les suben a un coche oficial blindado _Audi A8_ escoltado por motos y coches de la Guardia Civil en todo el trayecto, en el cual se dan cuenta que la ciudad está blindada y protegida para su visita. Al llegar a destino...

El exterior de ese edificio no les sorprende demasiado, porque les recuerda a muchas construcciones de la capital imperial. Pero en cuando entran dentro... se quedan boquiabiertos. Porque presencian algo que sin ser ni de lejos tan fastuoso y cargado para la vista cómo Versalles... si que es considerada una de las maravillas arquitectónicas de España y del mundo: la mezquita de Córdoba. Pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, cuando en medio de la enorme y preciosa sala de las columnas de la mezquita, que es también catedral cristiana, el Presidente Pedro Costa ya está esperando a Piña levantado, en medio de esa majestuosa construcción de belleza inconmensurable, acompañado de otras dos personas: la ministra de exteriores española, Ana Lobato, y el de defensa, Julio Trescantos.

"Majestad Piña... bienvenida al Reino de España." dice confiado el Presidente Pedro Costa, dándose un apretón de manos él y Piña, que toda diplomática, responde "Es un placer, Presidente Costa. Quizás espere que lo haga más tarde, pero se lo digo ahora. Cómo emperatriz y en nombre del Imperio Reconstituido, mi más sincero agradecimiento por la ayuda prestada por sus hombres de verde a salvar nuestro reino y miles y miles de vidas del Dragón de Fuego y... por supuesto... de mi hermano. Mis disculpas por... el daño que hizo a su país." dice solemnemente, postrándose ante el presidente español, que tampoco se lo toma muy en serio "Jajaja. No se preocupe, majestad. Sabemos sobradamente que usted no tuvo nada que ver. Jajaja, perdone que se lo diga así, pero... mi madre, que ya tiene 90 años, la vio el otro día por la televisión y dijo "esta jovencita si que sabe hablar. Ella si que sabe gobernar y no los politicuchos que tenemos hoy en día, jajaja. No sé si se refería a mi, pero... sepa que mucha gente en nuestro mundo le ha causado una muy buena impresión, majestad Piña. Y a mi madre, también, jajaja" dice divertido el Presidente español, quedándose Piña riendo con estúpida cara de circunstancias, cómo diciendo _vaya, ahora le caigo bien hasta a los ancianos?_ , cuando exclama Molt...

"Disculpe una cosa, "Presidente". Pero tengo entendido que este país es un reino. ¿Por qué no ha venido su rey a recibirnos? ¿Nos tiene en tan baja consideración? Y yo que tengo muchas ganas de conocerle" dice fastidiado el padre de la emperatriz, exclamando ella con el ceño fruncido "Que te tengo dicho, "consejero de exteriores"?" y Molt acaba diciendo con una mueca "¡Ja! Definitivamente eres igual que tu madre. No me dejas ni abrir la boca". El Presidente Costa les explica amablemente "No se preocupe, su excelencia. En cuando terminen de aquí volarán de regreso a Madrid, donde se encontrarán con su majestad el Rey en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. Debo confesarles que he hablado personalmente con él por teléfono esta misma mañana y está muy interesado en conocerla, majestad Piña. Para él es cómo poder hablar con sus antepasados en el trono español." y Piña, seria, le replica "Será un placer conocer al Rey de España. Pero por lo que sé, quien tiene el poder es usted y no él. Así que es con usted, Presidente Costa, con quien quiero hablar." dice seria e incluso contundente, dejando a Bozes y Molt un tanto sorprendidos.

"Me imaginaba que diría eso, majestad. ¿Quiere que hablemos a solas? Ana, Julio. Excelencias. ¿Nos disculpan un momento?" y dejando a Molt, Bozes y los dos ministros españoles a un lado, que se los miran en la distancia mientras lo comentan entre ellos en voz baja, el Presidente español y la emperatriz del Imperio Reconstituido, Pedro Costa y Piña Co Lada, andan lentamente uno al lado del otro, bajo el techo y pilares de tan bella arquitectura.

"Quizás el palacio imperial o el templo de Hardy en Bellnahgo, superen esto en tamaño. Pero nunca había visto una arquitectura de tal belleza. Es increíble. ¿Cómo pueden los arquitectos de su mundo crear semejantes obras de arte?" pregunta Piña aun impresionada por la arquitectura de la mezquita de Córdoba, respondiendo Pedro, que le explica "Bueno... sabiendo que los franceses la han llevado por lo bueno y mejor de su país... nosotros los españoles no íbamos a ser menos, majestad. Pero si me pregunta sobre esta en concreto... es una construcción de una historia riquísima y que muestra la historia de España a la perfección. Fue originalmente construida por los musulmanes en el siglo VIII, sufriendo varias reformas y ampliaciones hasta que desembocó en esto. La más bella construcción de la antigua Al-Andalus y lo que luego fue el califato de Córdoba. Luego, cuando los cristianos reconquistaron el sur de la península en el siglo XIII, fue reconvertido a catedral cristiana. Sin embargo, los conquistadores quedaron tan impresionados por lo que vieron, que no tocaron una piedra. Así se ha conservado durante más de un milenio, esta construcción inigualable." le explica el presidente español, haciendo el papel de guía turístico, y cómo, Piña, impresionada, replica "Mas de mil años? Verdaderamente la historia del Imperio es un suspiro al lado de lo que es este mundo e incluso su propio país. España."

"Majestad... tengo entendido que está estudiando la historia de nuestro mundo. ¿Hasta dónde ha llegado? Por... curiosidad." pregunta distendido el presidente español, respondiéndole Piña un tanto vergonzosa "Bueno... pues... aun estoy por el... el siglo XVIII. Muchas cosas ocurrieron entonces. Y creo que tampoco eran tan distintos a nosotros en muchas cosas." y Pedro, poniéndose más serio, le dice "Así que aun no ha llegado a la edad contemporánea. Pues cuando llegue al siglo XX... quizás se lleve una impresión nefasta de la humanidad. Y lo peor es que en el siglo XXI, parece que algunos van camino de repetir los mismos errores." dice serio e incluso transcendental el Presidente Pedro Costa, quedándose Piña extrañada, replicando "¿? ¿A qué se refiere, Presidente Costa? ¿Ocurren cosas desagradables en su mundo en ese periodo?" y el español le responde, con cierta tristeza "Sí... majestad. Mejor descúbralo por usted misma cuando llegue a esa parte. Se dará cuenta entonces de que los humanos, por mucho que avancemos en tecnología, leyes y filosofía... somos capaces de ser más salvajes y despiadados que las propias bestias. En otras palabras, majestad. Que el peor y más temible enemigo para el ser humano... es el propio ser humano." Piña, cabizbaja, responde "Lo sé. Mi hermano Zorzal... es la viva prueba de ello. No creo que ya nunca pueda recuperarle. Aunque sea un monstruo que con su irresponsabilidad ha causado miles y miles de muertes... algo dentro de mi no puede dejar de verle cómo a mi hermano. Y saber que tarde o temprano acabará... capturado, muerto o... depuesto por los suyos propios y en una mazmorra... eso es algo muy difícil de aceptar. Mucho." acaba diciendo toda triste pero seria la emperatriz.

"La entiendo, majestad. De verdad que la entiendo. Aaaaggghhh... mire... cómo ya sabrá... se ha encontrado con problemas en su visita en Chile e incluso en Francia. Aquí en España no va a ser menos. Obviamente, la amenaza terrorista sigue ahí, y aunque hemos hecho detenciones las últimas horas y hemos evitado atentados, nunca se puede estar seguro al 100%. En España tenemos mucha experiencia en terrorismo, se lo aseguro. Y por eso le digo que puede estar tranquila. Su vida no correrá peligro mientras esté en suelo español, se lo aseguro." le dice Pedro educádamente, respondiendo Piña en el mismo tono, inclinándose "Se lo agradezco, Presidente. Gracias por cuidar de mi seguridad y mis acompañantes durante nuestra visita a su país." y volviéndose a poner derecha y seria, pregunta "Pero... que quiere decirme en realidad?" y Pedro, le explica, igualmente serio "Majestad... puede que su paso y el de los representantes de su mundo, así cómo de nuestros dos militares llegados desde Alnus, por el Congreso de los Diputados hoy mismo, no sea bien recibido. Porque más que preocuparme los manifestantes anti-sistema o el terrorismo, que están bajo control... me preocupa lo que el propio sistema español pueda decirle. Hay muchos en este país que no les hace ninguna gracia que esté aquí. Me refiero a..." y Piña le entrecorta enseguida, seria y contundente, haciendo su papel de emperatriz, exclamando "Sí, lo sé, Presidente. La oposición y los "medios de comunicación" de su país. Eso es algo que ya me ha pasado en Francia y en Chile. Incluso antes en Japón. Pero soy la emperatriz y aceptar las críticas contra la irresponsabilidad de Zorzal en su nombre es mi obligación. Así que no se preocupe por mi. Si la "oposición" de su senado o parlamento o "Congreso de los Diputados" quiere colgarme en público, aunque sea políticamente, estoy dispuesta a aceptar el reto. No soy perfecta, pero... es mi deber cómo emperatriz. El tragarme el miedo y las inquietudes y reinar con pie firme. Esa es mi obligación." dice seriamente al Presidente español, que se ha quedado ciertamente impresionado de la fuerte voluntad que demuestra Piña.

"Va... vaya, su majestad. Realmente es usted una mujer de poder, no me cabe ninguna duda. Jajaja" dice riendo aun un tanto desconcertado, cuando le responde Piña "Gracias por el cumplido, Presidente. Pero... no va a ofrecerme ofertas a cambio de su presencia en Alnus y ayuda al Imperio Reconstituido? Ya sabe a que me refiero. A eso que tanto gusta en su mundo. A los negocios." dice una Piña incluso insinuante, en papel de dominar la situación, respondiendo Pedro "Puesss... iba a hacerlo. Y la verdad es que hay grandes empresarios españoles que sueñan con que España haga negocios directamente con su Imperio, majestad. Pero... cómo ya sé de antemano que me diría que no... creo que será mejor posponerlo para más tarde. Más ahora que la tan deseada y esperada operación de liberación para devolver definitivamente a los nuestros a casa, por fin va a empezar." dice sonriendo afablemente el Presidente español, respondiendo Piña confiada y con contundencia "En eso, Presidente... tiene todo mi apoyo y el del Imperio Reconstituido. Porque aunque sea mi hermano quien lo mantenga, hasta yo puedo entender que hay que terminar con esa injusticia hacia gentes inocentes cuyo único pecado, fue tener la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de los ejércitos de mi hermano. Y tienen todo mi apoyo para terminar con esa injusticia. Todo."

"Me alegro que nos entendamos, majestad. Bueno... quiere ver la catedral o el Mihrab? Le aseguro que son de una belleza extraordinaria." dice Pedro con una mueca, y Piña, sonriendo confiada, responde "Por supuesto. Aunque reconozco que no me entero de todo... es un sitio que me está gustando y mucho de visitarlo." cuando le replica Pedro, diciéndole "Además, majestad Piña... tras regresar a Madrid y entrevistarse con su majestad el Rey... la llevarán a otro sitio, donde le enseñarán algo... que le puede hacer entender mejor las cosas. Me refiero... a la guerra civil que vive su imperio. ¿Me acompaña, por favor?" dice Pedro invitándola con la mano a pasar ella primero a la catedral, habiéndose quedado Piña intrigada ante estas últimas palabras. ¿Qué es lo que querrá que vea en Madrid?

A distancia de ellos, en la otra punta de la enorme y absolutamente inconmensurable sala de las columnas de la mezquita originaria, mientras los dos ministros hablan entre ellos con gran interés, Bozes le dice en voz baja a Molt, mirando con sonrisa cariñosa a Piña en la distancia "Cuando eramos niñas soñábamos algún día con ser grandes reinas. Yo sabía que era un sueño imposible. Pero Piña soñó muchas veces con ello. Y ahora que se ha hecho realidad... me doy cuenta que es algo que le encaja a la perfección. Puede ser la mejor emperatriz de la historia del Imperio. Estoy segura." acaba diciendo Bozes afablemente, respondiendo Molt en el mismo tono, cosa poco habitual, excepto con su hija, diciendo "No puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso. Fue una nominación de emergencia por las circunstancias. Pero me doy cuenta que tomé la decisión correcta. Y doy gracias a los dioses por ello. Mi pequeña... Piña" dice mirando con cariño a su hija en la distancia, cuando Bozes espeta un "¡Ay!" exclama tocándose enseguida su ya abultada barriga de embarazada, exclamando contenta "¡Se ha movido! ¡Mi pequeña se ha movido! Que energía tiene." y Molt, riendo afable, replica "Jajaja. Es normal, Bozes. Aunque tengo entendido que será una niña, no deja de ser la hija de una caballero de la Rosa y un hombre de verde. Energías y fuerzas, da por seguro que tendrá de sobras. Será una chica muy fuerte, ya lo verás." dice incluso amable el ex emperador, diciendo Bozes tocándose la barriga, cariñosa "Sí... es verdad. Akira..." acaba diciendo cariñosa el nombre de su marido.

El encuentro entre la emperatriz y el Presidente del Gobierno de España, parece que ha salido redondo. Y muy probablemente, ocurra lo mismo, más tarde, en el encuentro entre Piña y el Rey Felipe VI, que según le han dicho, es muy alto y guapo. Aunque lo que le tiene un poco, por no decir bastante intrigada, es esas palabras de que en Madrid, verá algo que le hará pensar y mucho. ¿El que? Lo que también da que pensar, y mucho, es lo acontecido al principio de este capítulo. Porque...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Hospital de Base Alnus, Región Especial. 4:30 PM hora local**

Ella personalmente, no se ha separado en ningún momento, de su hombre herido de bala, que por suerte no ha sido nada grave... ni del otro herido de bala, que ha provocado ella misma intencionadamente: del prisionero que han capturado en el bosque de Hordst. Durante el camino a bordo del _Chinook_ español desde el susodicho bosque hasta la base aérea de Alnus, no le ha quitado el ojo de encima, atenta a cuando recupere la conciencia. Pero no lo ha hecho en muchas y muchas horas.

Una vez en el hospital, los médicos le han dicho que su hombre se recuperará sin mayores problemas, aunque tendrá que estar todo un mes de baja para recuperarse. El prisionero, un hombre afroamericano joven, de entorno los 27 o 28 años, corpulento pero no muy alto, con la cabeza rapada, permanece inconsciente. Ella personalmente ha tenido que comparecer ante el General Hazama en persona para dar explicaciones de lo que ha ocurrido y cómo, además del informe escrito de su misión, que se se ha sacado rápido de encima. Pero con todo, ella, la capitana Ren Schmidt del Equipo Delta 1 – 3 del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF, es alguien que es bien sabido que nunca se da por vencida, sea lo que sea lo que se tope por delante de ella. Porque con ese prisionero, está entre enfadada, indignada y sobre todo, intrigada.

Ren permanece sentada en una de los bancos del pasillo del hospital, habiendo dejado su fusil en el arsenal y llevando encima solamente la H&K USP en la pistolera. Dando pataletas nerviosas sobre el suelo, cuando por fin se acerca una de las enfermeras militares, diciéndole "¿Capitana Schmidt? Su prisionero ha recuperado la conciencia. Parece encontrarse aun débil pero en condiciones de hablar. Mi obligación es..." pero le entrecorta enseguida Ren, con mala leche, espetando "Sí, ya me sé el jodido cuento de memoria. Que es su obligación cómo médico y bla bla bla. Tengo que hablar con ese tipo antes que los de la Policía Militar, Inteligencia o incluso la PSIA, lo hagan. Puedo?" dice con cara de muy pocos amigos y tensa la capitana germano-japonesa, quedándose la enfermera parada "Eeeemmm... sí, claro. No se preocupe, capitana. Haré ver que no sé nada. Pero si le pasa algo al paciente usted será la responsable." dice la enfermera aun descolocada a Ren, que ni le responde, aun enfadada, hiendo directa a la habitación del prisionero, entrando y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Ren ve efectivamente que ese hombre negro con la pierna escayolada, ya está despierto, pero permanece serio, callado, mirando al frente, al techo, sin aparentes intenciones de hablar. Ren, con malas maneras, pone una silla ante la cama de hospital, se sienta y, con su inconfundible mirada asesina que hiela de ojos grises, seria y amenazante...

"¿Sabes lo que es el defender algo? ¿El luchar por proteger a alguien? ¿Lo sabes? En tu país, eso se da por hecho. Pero con vosotros... esto no es así. Sólo sois una panda de mercenarios de mierda que se dedican a servir a intereses que vosotros mismos no os importan. Sólo hacéis lo vuestro, cobráis una buena prima del Tio Sam por ello, y luego dejáis vuestra mierda tirada ahí para que las consecuencias las asuman otros. Lo que de verdad sé... es que tengo a uno de mis hombres, de mi misma edad, casado y padre de una criatura nacida hace sólo tres meses, que ha recibido un balazo de tus colegas. Pero da por hecho que si le hubiese pasado algo peor, en nombre no mío, sino de su mujer y su hijo, en ese mismo bosque quizás te habría metido un balazo de mi USP en medio del corazón. Porque vosotros... no tenéis de eso. Las vidas de los demás... no os importan lo más mínimo." dice con la mirada endurecida, incluso con rabia, cuando el tipo de la CIA, por fin se digna a hablar, mirando fríamente a la capitana Schmidt y soltándole un "I want a lawyer."

"Ooooh... de veras?" dice Ren con sarcasmo cruel, espetando "Así que el señor quiere un abogado." y acercándose aun más a la cara del hombre negro, le suelta, amenazante "Hasta que no me digas algo interesante... no va a venir nadie. Para empezar... estas en territorio de Japón de manera ilegal. Y te pueden tratar cómo a un simple inmigrante ilegal, que por cierto, en Japón son bastante duros con ellos. Y en segundo lugar... oficialmente ni extra oficialmente, no eres militar. Por lo tanto, no tienes derecho a ser un prisionero de guerra, puesto que tu existencia en este sitio, ni siquiera está reconocida. ¿Tengo razón, bad men?" dice con una mirada tranquila, pero serio y amenazante, respondiendo el prisionero norteamericano aun con voz débil, pero una cara seria y fría perturbadora, pero también... triste "I want to talk with my lawyer. I'm an American Citizen. I will not tell you anything and you will have to forget I've been here. Jap crap." Pero la respuesta de Ren, le deja helado, no sólo por la mirada asesina de ella, sino por el tono y las palabras, espetando...

"Ich bin kein verdammter Jap. Ich bin Japaner und deutsches blut. Así que por qué no me llamas también... alemana de mierda, mh? No... no es necesario. Pero que sepas... que será inútil que conmigo te hagas el ser superior. Porque yo también sé lo que es jugar a las sombras y servir a más de un bando al mismo tiempo. Pero al contrario que tú... lo hago para proteger vidas que me importan. Sean japonesas, alemanas, de Falmart o de cualquier parte. Nadie tiene derecho a arrebatar la vida a seres inocentes. Y por eso os lo hemos impedido. Ahora bien... cuando salga de aquí... quienes vengan después de mi, no serán muy probablemente tan amables cómo yo. Les charlarás todo lo que sepas, lo contarás todo, hasta el mínimo detalle. De lo contrario... mfmfmfmf... para que decírtelo. Vosotros ya sabéis cómo acaba la historia." termina diciendo una Ren más intrigante y intelectual que nunca, levantándose de su silla, cuando el prisionero afroamericano se atreve a contestarle, con la mirada perdida "Whatever I do I'm already dead. When is he who gives orders... no one is safe. No one."

Ren se le queda mirando realmente intrigada, queriendo seguir hablando con él para ver si se confía y empieza a soltar cosas, pero de repente... se queda parada al ver que la nariz de él empieza a sangrar abundantemente, sin venir a cuento. O... puede que sí? Exclamando Ren, un tanto desconcertada "Eh. Tu... tu nariz. Tu nariz está sangrando. ¿Estás bien? Are you okay?" y el tipo, pasándose la mano por los morros y mirándose desconcertado, descolocado, su propia sangre en la palma de su mano, exclama "Shit. Not again. How others. I'm... I'm dead." acaba diciendo con los ojos cómo platos, desconcertado, muerto de miedo, cuando entonces, llaman a la puerta, que se abre y entran el segundo de Ren, el Sargento de su segundo equipo, Yuu Wataru, acompañado del teniente Akira Yanagida, que exclama...

"Déjele, capitana. Aunque le hayas capturado tú... no es asunto tuyo." le advierte Yanagida seriamente, arreglándose las gafas, respondiendo Ren con mala uva "¿Cómo que no es asunto mío? Y avisad a una enfermera, a este tipo le pasa algo..." y es decirlo, para que entren un médico y una enfermera, que les sacan de la habitación. Una vez fuera, Ren, enfadada, pregunta "¿Se puede saber que mierda es esta? Por qué debo dejar en paz a ese tipo y quedarme cómo si nada, cuando uno de mis hombres está herido por su culpa!" exclama la capitana germano-japonesa de cabello castaño y ojos grises enfadada de verdad, replicándole Yanagida con contundencia "¡Porque son las órdenes! Lo siento... pero es así. Además... tienes que ser consciente que esto es un asunto grave. Política y diplomáticamente muy y muy delicado. Si lo devolvemos al otro lado de la puerta, a la embajada estadounidense, el gobierno norteamericano se dará por enterado de la situación y para nuestro gobierno en el Kantei, será una situación muy delicada a la que tienen miedo de afrontar. Por un lado serviría para que Dyrrell se enterase de una vez de lo que la CIA está tramando a sus espaldas en nuestra Región Especial. Pero por otro... para Dyrrell y no digamos para el Pentágono y la OTAN, sería la excusa perfecta para intervenir y entrar en Alnus al tener ciudadanos estadounidenses bajo nuestra custodia. Claro que oficialmente... esos tipos jamás han estado aquí. Supongo que comprendes ahora... lo delicado de la situación, verdad?" termina diciendo Yanagida todo misterioso, y Ren, apretando los puños y los dientes de rabia, acaba espetando...

"¡Sargento! Vámonos de aquí. Ya he tenido suficiente." respondiendo enseguida Wataru, un tanto desconcertado "Emmm... sí, claro, capitana. Vámonos." y ambos, empezando a andar para salir de allí, cuando Yanagida le dice algo que Ren la hace detenerse por un instante, diciendo el teniente con gafas y pronunciado flequillo "Yo que tú no me preocuparía tanto, capitana Schmidt. Al fin y al cabo, Dyrrell no nos necesita a "nosotros" para saberlo. Los "otros" seguro que se lo dirán. Richtig, Kapitän? Mfmfmfmf" acaba diciendo Yanagida bastante intrigante hacia Ren, con una risita entre dientes misteriosa. Ella, ni se inmuta en apariencia, manteniéndose con mala cara... pero acaba reemprendiendo la marcha junto a su sargento. ¿Qué habrá querido decirle o insinuarle Yanagida? Acaso que los jefazos de Alnus o alguien más, ya saben de su...

Al mismo tiempo, el prisionero de la CIA, el tipo afroamericano, en la habitación del hospital militar, se está poniendo peor por momentos. La hemorragia nasal, abundante, no es más que el principio de unos efectos secundarios del uso de la "licuadora" que los científicos que la CIA más bien les ha obligado a desarrollar. Y es que aunque se haya desarrollado una tecnología que lo permite... sólo la puerta de Ginza/Alnus, permite cruzar de un mundo a otro con total seguridad.

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Congreso de los Diputados, Madrid, España. 12:15 PM hora local**

A su regreso a la capital española a bordo del helicóptero NHI NH-90 hacia Madrid, ha tenido por fin oportunidad de conocer y hablar cara a cara con un equivalente de nuestro mundo a lo que es ella en el suyo: un rey. Y es que a ella, la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, junto con Molt y Bozes, por fin han estado en el palacio de la Zarzuela, cosa que les ha extrañado que un Rey viva en un palacio tan pequeño y humilde en comparación de los otros palacios reales que existen en España pero que son hoy, patrimonio histórico del país. Tras aterrizar en el helipuerto, les han guiado hasta la sala de conferencias de palacio, esperando tras el tapiz largamente titulado "Alejandro Magno, antes de partir hacia la campaña de Asia, reparte sus riquezas entre sus amigos" que data de mediados del siglo XVI. La misma sala en la que los ministros toman juramento de su cargo ante un ejemplar de la constitución de 1978, o se reciben autoridades nacionales y extranjeras, personajes públicos, etc., han esperado para ser recibidos por su majestad el Rey. Un tapiz que a Molt especialmente le ha llamado la atención por los personajes que en él se representan. Ya adentro del despacho, los tres han podido hablar con el monarca español, que no parece vestido cómo tal, sino con un traje y corbata normales y sin llevar ninguna corona a la cabeza. Quizás por lo que ya les han explicado muchas veces: que España es una monarquía constitucional y parlamentaria, donde el Rey es el jefe de Estado, pero no su jefe de gobierno. Y donde la soberanía reside no en un sólo hombre, sino en todo el pueblo. Cómo en los demás países que han visitado.

La visita real nunca mejor dicho, ha transcurrido con la mayor cordialidad e incluso saltándose un poco el protocolo. De allí, en una caravana de coches oficiales escoltados por la Guardia Civil en coches patrulla, e incluso drones y helicópteros, les han conducido hacia el centro de Madrid. Una ciudad moderna repleta a rebosar de vías de comunicación para los carros de hierro llamadas "autopistas" y con algunos de sus edificios que llaman mucho la atención a los visitantes del otro lado de la puerta, sea por su altura y grandiosidad, cómo las cuatro torres al principio del Paseo de la Castellana, o las torres inclinadas Kio, alrededor de la plaza de Castilla, donde han hecho una parada para depositar flores y mostrar sus respetos ante el monumento levantado en recuerdo de las víctimas del ataque de Zorzal a Madrid. Luego, les han llevado a donde una vez más, Piña pronunciará un discurso solemne y donde los visitantes del otro lado de la puerta, dos en concreto: la chica-gato, Meia, y la elfa oscura, Yao Ya Dushi, comparecerán en una comisión del Congreso, junto a los dos militares españoles que han venido con ellos, uniformados en sus uniformes de servicio: el comandante Raúl Guzmán del Ejército, y el comandante Juanjo Menéndez, de la flotilla del aire de la Armada.

Pero en el pleno del Congreso de los diputados, en su salón de sesiones o hemiciclo, con todos los 365 diputados asistentes, y con Molt y Bozes entre el público, Piña, de nuevo, va a pronunciar un discurso, cómo lo hizo en el Congreso Nacional de Chile y en la Asamblea Nacional de Francia. Desde el estrado superior, el presidente de la cámara, pronuncia "Señorías. Hoy es uno de esos días, en que esta cámara acoge en su seno, a una autoridad extranjera, que en esta ocasión, es verdaderamente especial y única. Por la sencilla razón... que no es de este mundo. No obstante... vemos en ella a una aliada y amiga del Reino de España. Amistad que esperemos... sea ya para siempre. Cómo Presidente de esta cámara, de representación popular de la soberanía nacional española, doy la palabra, a su majestad, la emperatriz Piña Co Lada del Imperio Reconstituido." acaba diciendo solemnemente el presidente del Congreso. La mayoría de diputados aplauden... aunque de nuevo, con mayor o menor entusiasmo, porque es obvio que son muchos que no les gusta esta visita, pero visto el apoyo popular que la emperatriz y sus acompañantes han cosechado por todo el mundo, más bien prefieren callarse. Ante el estrado de oradores del Congreso, la emperatriz, seria, segura, decidida... pronuncia su discurso ante los diputados y público en silencio, diciendo...

"Señorías. Al igual que hice en Chile y en Francia... antes de empezar mi discurso, quiero de nuevo, y es algo que haré las veces que haga falta... mostrar mi más sentido perdón, arrepentimiento y pésame, por el dolor, el sufrimiento y la muerte que la irresponsabilidad de mi hermano, el emperador rebelde Zorzal Al Caesar, trajo a esta misma ciudad en la que me encuentro hoy. Para quienes sufrieron perdidas que jamás podrán ser reparadas... mis palabras no servirán para devolverles a sus seres queridos. Y es que yo, al contrario que él, respeto la vida de los inocentes. Eso es algo que tengo completamente claro. El repetir sus errores y... también los errores que el Imperio hizo en el pasado. Porque he aprendido que a lo largo de la historia, aunque venzas, si no convences, no habrás ganado nada, sino un odio que tarde o temprano, se te volverá en tu contra y que sólo causará más daño, dolor y sufrimiento, a unos y otros. … Eso tampoco quita el hecho... que ahora mismo, en mi mundo, la fuerza sea necesaria para proteger a los inocentes y a aquellos que cómo yo... queremos cambiar las cosas de una vez por todas. Pero entiendo y deseo... que sea algo pasajero y que algún día... la paz de verdad. La paz auténtica... reine en todo Falmart. Pero que para eso... antes debe acabarse con la injusticia. La de sus propios conciudadanos apresados por mi hermano, que muy pronto serán liberados por los hombres de verde de la coalición de liberación, que una vez más, y nunca me cansaré de decirlo... nunca les podré agradecerles lo suficiente lo que han hecho por nosotros. Y que por eso... deben sentirse muy orgullosos de ellos. Y que sólo puedo decir... Gracias. Nada mas que... muchas gracias... por su ayuda. Gracias, y... viva España." y inmediatamente después de terminar un corto pero muy solemne discurso, una gran parte de los diputados, responden con un "¡VIVA!" y aplauden efusivamente a la emperatriz, que no puede otra cosa que inclinarse en señal de respeto y agradecimiento de uno de los países que la están ayudando a poder encarrilar las cosas en su propia casa. Aunque es obvio que no todos los partidos, se muestran tan entusiastas.

Y es que unos instantes después, en la sala de la Diputación Permanente del Congreso de los Diputados, Yao, Meia, Raúl y Juanjo, comparecen en comisión a puerta cerrada ante los 21 parlamentarios que les someten a una sesión de preguntas. Sentados en sendas sillas tras la larga mesa o atril de comparecencias, a lado y lado de uno de los vicepresidentes de la Cámara, ante los cuadros de los "Padres" de la Constitución Española de 1978, y las banderas de España, la Unión Europea... y el Imperio Reconstituido, a lado y lado del grupo en sendos mástiles. Una comparecencia que no será tan agradable cómo la de Piña, porque...

"Tiene la palabra, en nombre del grupo popular, su señoría, Don Pascual Sánchez." dice el mandatario de la mesa del congreso, pasando a hablar el diputado en cuestión, un señor de 50 años calvo y de traje y corbata, diciendo "Gracias. Mi pregunta... es para el comandante de la Flotilla del Aire de la Armada, señor Juanjo Menéndez. Según hemos sabido de fuentes militares, usted y su compañero de escuadrilla, el teniente Jorge Guntz, a los mandos de sus respectivos Harrier, fueron quienes en primera instancia, evitaron que el llamado "Dragón de Fuego" destruyera, literalmente, la antigua capital imperial, lo que habría supuesto, muy probablemente... miles de muertos. Ahora bien. Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre... si las cosas se habrían podido hacer de otra manera. Si ustedes mismos podrían haber hecho el trabajo en ese momento, o sí... cree que la podrían haber hecho otros. Porque no se engañen, caballeros. Este operativo en la que nuestro Presidente, don Pedro Costa, nos ha metido, supone un gasto tremendo para un país cómo el nuestro cuya deuda ya alcanza el 100% de su PIB. ¿No cree, comandante... que podrían haber hecho algo más... económico con idénticos resultados o alegar falta de recursos para no participar en una operación donde nuestra dotación es a todas luces insuficiente? Gracias." termina de lanzar el diputado de derechas al comandante de la aviación de la Armada española, que un tanto molesto, pero manteniendo la compostura y la educación, responde...

"No. De ningún modo, su señoría. Y en eso, le voy a responder lo mismo que respondieron nuestros colegas chilenos y franceses en sus respectivos países. El coste siempre se tuvo cómo algo absolutamente secundario. Nuestra prioridad... era cumplir las órdenes, si. Pero sobre todo... salvar a los habitantes de esa ciudad que estaba a punto de ser convertida en un mar de llamas. Eso fue lo que hicimos allí. Y, señoría... no se trata de hacerlo más barato o caro. Se trata... de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Coordinadamente con nuestros aliados de Japón, Francia y Chile. Porque por si ha olvidado nuestro nombre... somos la "coalición de liberación". Y..." pero entonces, le entrecorta su colega de artillería, el comandante Raúl Guzmán, que exclama "Emmm... puedo responderle yo también? Tengo algo que decir." dice levantando la mano cómo si un alumno en la clase de escuela se tratara... mientras Meia permanece incomoda porque no le gusta estar allí siendo vista por tanta gente con mirada de desconcierto y siendo fotografiada por los móviles de sus señorías... y Yao, la elfa oscura, que se está poniendo de más y más mal humor, impacientándose, acabándose su... paciencia. El mandatario de la mesa del congreso, le da permiso para hablar, y Raúl espeta, con su tono dicharachero y pasota, pero contundente...

"Em... oígame una cosa, su "señoría". Por cómo bien ha dicho mi colega de la Armada... somos la coalición de liberación. ¿Entiende que quiere decir eso? ¡Liberación! Nuestro trabajo allí, es rescatar a los nuestros que fueron secuestrados en Madrid y otros lugares, y devolverlos a casa, sanos y salvos, vivos... con los suyos. Aunque mucho que temo... que algunos puede que vuelvan en un ataúd. Y no sólo por tener que esperar a saber todos los datos de inteligencia para poder intervenir. Sino también... por vosotros, los políticos. No se lo tomen a mal, pero... si no lo digo, reviento. … Dejen ya de tirar mierda sobre nosotros, las Fuerzas Armadas, y sobre todo, sobre los hombres y mujeres que estamos allí, en Alnus y en todo Falmart, protegiendo a gente inocente, preparados para intervenir muy pronto... para salvar a los nuestros. Para eso estamos allí. Y si no hubiera sido por esta jodida e inoportuna visita... puede que ya hoy mismo esos conciudadanos estuviesen ya libres. Así que... por favor, sus señorías. No jodan más y déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo en paz. Gracias." dice contundente, incluso con cierta rabia contenida, al diputado, que ya ni siquiera responde, haciendo un gesto de darse por aludido. Juanjo le dice en voz baja a Raúl, tapando el micrófono con la mano "Macho... te has pasado tres pueblos. ¿Pero sabes que te digo? Que muy bien dicho, comandante. Les has dejado de piedra." acaba diciendo el piloto de la Armada, respondiéndole el comandante de artillería del Ejército con una mueca en la cara "Nah, no ha sido para tanto. Los políticos son cómo los culos. Los hay de más feos y de más bonitos. Pero la mayoría acaban soltando lo mismo. Ya sabes a que me refiero." dice sarcástico Raúl con sus bromas de mal gusto, cuando el mandatario de la diputación, dice "Bien... ahora... tiene la palabra, el grupo de Podemos, en boca de su señoría, el diputado Anton Izkurreta." y pasa a hablar entonces, el mencionado parlamentario de la, digamos, izquierda radical, o mejor dicho, populista, un tipo de pinta claramente informal, sin traje, con camiseta con mensaje y peinado muy corto teñido de blanco, espetando...

"Le agradecería que no me llamara eso de señoría, señor presidente de la diputación. Pero no importa. ¡Ejem! Bien... mi pregunta es para los visitantes del otro lado de la puerta, las señoritas... Meia y... Yao Ha... Dushi. Más que una pregunta... una reflexión que me gustaría que contestaran por ellas mismas. ¿De verdad consideran... que la fuerza de las armas, es la única manera de solucionar los problemas en su mundo? ¿Lo creen sinceramente? Señorías... ya saben el viejo dicho que la violencia... engendra violencia. Cuando la prensa en nuestro país, no toda también es verdad, pero una parte de ella... dijo que sería mucho más útil enviar ong's y ayuda humanitaria al otro lado de la puerta, y no soldados con tanques, cazas, fusiles y misiles... para apaciguar un mundo y su conflicto, donde no hay diálogo... sería la opción correcta... yo estuve de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Ya me perdonarán, pero nuestro grupo no cree en la violencia armada ni en las armas. Ni tampoco... en los monarcas y en los imperios. Creemos en la gente y en la paz. Y en eso estamos de acuerdo con la emperatriz Piña. Pero no... en el uso de unas fuerzas militares, cuyo único trabajo debería ser velar por la vigilancia y seguridad de nuestro territorio nacional y de sus ciudadanos. Nada más que eso. No creemos en intervenciones militares en el extranjero, que no es más que un instrumento para dominar, una vez más, pueblos ajenos. Ni tampoco creemos en un ejército cuyo pasado, es de una historia nefasta para este país. Por lo tanto... señoritas del otro lado de la puerta... mi pregunta es esta. ¿Cómo..." pero el diputado de ultra-izquierda, no puede ya formular su pregunta, porque la elfa oscura, indignada a más no poder por los políticos y los poderosos en general (cosa que incluye especialmente al Dios Hardy), se levanta de su silla y golpea con sus manos sobre la mesa... y estalla, dejando a sus acompañantes, especialmente a Meia, boquiabiertos, cuando Yao, visiblemente enfadada e indignada, exclama...

"Basta... ya basta de tantas estupideces! ¡BASTA YA! Lo he intentado, pero... soy incapaz de entenderlo. ¡De entender cómo podéis menospreciar tanto a vuestros guerreros, a vuestros hombres de verde, que nos han salvado a mi y a miles, MILLONES DE SERES EN FALMART! ¿ES QUE NO TENÉIS VERGÜENZA!?" exclama la elfa oscura con una cara que es todo un poema, de rabia, indignación, siguiendo "Mi clan... mi clan podría haber desaparecido por completo, de no haber sido por Itami y sus hombres de verde de Japón. ¡Y cuando los dragones de fuego volvieron a aparecer, SUS HOMBRES DE VERDE, TODOS JUNTOS, UNIERON FUERZAS PARA SALVARNOS DE NUEVO! ¿Y AUN ASÍ OS ATREVÉIS A CRITICARLES O A DECIR QUE SU LABOR NO VALE NADA!? … Yo y me atrevería a decir que muchos... muchísimos habitantes de Falmart, les debemos la vida a los hombres de verde. En mis 361 años de vida, jamás he visto a nadie así. Jamás. Porque ellos no sólo tienen un poder inimaginable. Tienen también... justicia y humanidad para los inocentes en nuestro mundo que hasta ahora, sólo podían confiar en que tuvieran suerte de vivir tranquilos. Pero nada más. Ahora... las cosas pueden cambiar de verdad en Falmart. Y sin duda a mejor. Y eso... HA SIDO GRACIAS A ELLOS! ¡A VUESTROS HOMBRES DE VERDE! ¡PORQUE YO Y ELLA, Y MUCHOS MÁS EN FALMART, ESTÁN VIVOS GRACIAS A ELLOS, Y ESO JAMÁS LO OLVIDAREMOS! ¡JAMÁS! Porque mientras vosotros les criticáis, les repudiáis e incluso les decís que no son necesarios... ellos trabajan en silencio, para protegernos a nosotros, pero también... a desagradecidos cómo vosotros. ¿No se supone que sois los senadores de este reino, de España? ¡Pues trabajad para mejorar la vida de vuestros súbditos, de vuestros "ciudadanos", en vez de criticar a vuestros "soldados" que son auténticos héroes y así es cómo debéis tratarlos! ¡Para eso estáis aquí y para eso cobráis de las rendas de vuestros súbditos! ¡No habléis más de lo que no hacéis y haced! … Emmm... lo... lo siento por el tono empleado. Pero... eso... eso es todo. Gracias." Yao acaba sentándose en la silla ya un poco más tranquila. Los parlamentarios de la sala se han quedado de piedra, mudos, ya sin atreverse a preguntar nada más. Pero Yao se dará cuenta enseguida de lo que acaba de provocar... porque los dos militares, Raúl y Juanjo, le sonríen y le hacen que sí con la cabeza, cómo diciendo _muy bien dicho, Yao._ Y a su lado, Meia, la mira con estúpida cara llorona de emoción, espetando un "Has... has... has estado increíble, nya. Eres... eres muy valiente, Yao! Nya!" le dice la chica-gato toda contenta.

Y es que un rato más tarde, cuando la comparecencia termina antes de tiempo por la humillación que los políticos han sufrido en propia carne... al bajar por la escalinata presidida por los dos leones del Congreso, de camino a la caravana de coches oficiales... Piña y compañía, pero especialmente Yao, se quedan boquiabiertos... porque no hay suficientes policías para contener la masa de gente que ha acudido a ovacionar, aplaudir y gritar gritos de ánimo, incluso piropos, a la elfa oscura, que se ha convertido, por atreverse a criticar con dureza a la clase política española, que en buena parte (a la realidad) es de vergüenza ajena, en una auténtica heroína nacional y en una persona famosa en toda España. Igual que le ocurrió a Rory en Japón, lo mismo le ha pasado a Yao en España. Si es que dicen que decir las verdades a la cara, duele. Pero verdades que imparten justicia y que son ciertas y piensa la mayoría de gente normal, de la calle... le ha hecho ganarse a la elfa oscura una fama bien merecida, aunque ya veremos si bien llevada.

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Museo de Arte Contemporáneo Reina Sofía, Madrid, España. 3:30 PM hora local**

Su visita por Madrid ha proseguido con normalidad y calma, aunque es obvio que para las fuerzas de seguridad, la Policía, la Guardia Civil, el CNI, incluso el ejército del Aire, ya que una escuadrilla de Eurofighter está lista para intervenir en caso necesario sobre los cielos de Madrid. El grupo de visitantes de Piña, Molt, Bozes, Yao, Meia, Lobo, Kato, Tomita, Kamikoda, Gabrion, Clément, Raúl, Juanjo, Antonella y Maximiliano, han hecho una parada a media tarde, hacia la una, para comer en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Madrid, que se ha cerrado ese día al público para su selecta clientela. En un menú de lujo, en el que especialmente Meia y Lobo, que siempre parece que tienen más hambre que los demás, se han puesto literalmente las botas por la deliciosa comida que les han servido, consistente en Jamón de bellota 100% ibérico (que es el más caro y de mejor calidad) con queso manchego y vino negro de aperitivo, una ensalada con setas y perdiz de primero, un solomillo de primera con verduras a la plancha de segundo, y un flan de huevo con nata de postre, y algo que en Falmart no están acostumbrados pero es costumbre en España al terminar una buena comida: un café, pero que les ayuda a sentar y digerir la comida. Pero terminada la comida y habiendo quedado todos muy satisfechos, les han llevado de nuevo, a otro sitio de Madrid. Sí, a un museo. Pero no uno de los clásicos, sino de... arte contemporáneo. El Reina Sofía.

Allí, para auténticos gañanes cómo Raúl o Kamikoda, eso ya es el recopetín de no entender lo que ven allí, al ver muchas de las esculturas y cuadros que tienen expuestos. Desde las esculturas de hierro de Chillida a los cuadros de Dalí y Miró, entre otros, soltando el típico y tópico comentario de "Esto lo hace un niño de cinco años". Y esto se confirma, para los visitantes de Falmart, y es que mientras Yao se queda extrañada a más no poder de ver esas pinturas y esas formas tan extrañas, de que "eso" en nuestro mundo sea considerado arte, mientras Meia y Kato, literalmente, se aguanten la risa cómo pueden, porque es la reacción que les causa ver esas figuras tan deformes, cómo diciendo _¿Es que tan mal se les da pintar un retrato de alguien en esta ciudad? Que bodrio de pintura._ Por el contrario, para Gabrion o Antonella por ejemplo, les interesa y mucho, porque incluso parecen saber un poco del tema. Incluso... Juanjo, que se lo tenía bien escondido. Pero el grupo se da cuenta... que Lobo, que va más adelantado que los demás, se ha quedado mirando serio y sorprendido un gran cuadro monumental que exponen en una sala aparte del, dedicada en exclusiva a la exposición del cuadro más famoso del museo... y uno de los más famosos del mundo: el Guernica de Pablo Picasso.

"¿Qué te pasa, nya? ¿Qué has visto en este cuadro tan grande, nya? Y que raro es, nya. No entiendo nada de lo que tienen aquí, nya." dice Meia con estúpida cara de depresión, porque está la pobre más perdida que unos recién casados en un Ikea, respondiendo su chico, Lobo, un tanto serio y impresionado "Em... no... no es nada, Meia. Es que... recuerdo que leí algo de este cuadro en una revista. En el PX de Alnus. Y ahí explicaba lo que significaba. Realmente el arte de este mundo dice muchas cosas" dice Lobo rascándose la cabeza con cara de circunstancias, cuando le espeta Meia con tonta cara de enfadada "¿Eh!? ¡Un momento, nya! ¡Estás leyendo revistas de gorra en mi tienda, nya!? ¡Eso está mal, Lobo! ¡No me gusta que mi novio sea un gorrión y un tacaño, nya! ¡Si quieres leer esas revistas, comprátelas, nya!" le abronca tontamente Meia al alto y fuerte Lobo, que en el mismo, tono, echándose la mano al cogote, responde "Jejeje... lo... lo siento. Es la costumbre, Meia, jejeje" dice tontamente, mirándole desconfiada Meia, cuando exclama entonces Molt "¿Qué tiene este cuadro de especial? Ni siquiera sé ver bien las formas o que es que en él" dice con cara de no entender nada el ex emperador, mientras Bozes, con estúpida cara de muñeco, piensa _Esto no tiene nada que ver con el "arte" de la señorita Risa._ Cuando le pregunta a su marido, Tomita, a su lado "Oye, querido... tú entiendes algo de... de esta cosa?" pregunta con cara de perdida la caballero de la rosa de cabello rubio de peinado imposible, respondiendo Tomita todo amable a su esposa "Jajaja, claro que lo entiendo, cariño. Es un cuadro muy famoso de uno de los más importantes artistas del siglo XX. Y que además..." pero a Tomita no le da tiempo a continuar explicando, cuando le corta Piña, que lleva largo rato mirando muy seriamente, pero también con cierta... compasión, la famosa pintura mural de Picasso, porque explica...

"No hace falta que se lo expliques, Tomita. Yo sé de que va este cuadro." dice toda seria hacia el cuadro, preguntando Tomita descolocado "¿? ¿De verdad... ya lo sabe, majestad? ¿Cómo?" y Piña le responde, toda seria "El Presidente Costa me lo ha explicado antes de despedirnos. Que no me fijara tanto en si entendía o no la representación de las figuras, sino... en el mensaje de esta obra. Y por lo que me ha dicho... es uno de los alegatos más famosos que hay en este mundo, contra... la guerra. Contra la violencia y el sin sentido... de la guerra. Quizás no logro entenderlo del todo porque no entiendo la composición del cuadro, pero..." dice Piña un poco más despistada, cuando entonces, el comandante Juanjo Menéndez, le explica "Y está en lo cierto, majestad. Sabe... este cuadro a nuestro país y al mundo entero, les fascina. Tiene algo... no sé... especial." dice mirando sonriente el cuadro, cuando le espeta Raúl de coña "No me jodas, Juanjo. ¿Desde cuando sabes tu nada de arte?" y le responde Juanjo con estúpida mala cara "Al contrario que tú, yo tengo estudios, cabeza hueca. Hice el bachillerato de letras y algo se me quedó de Historia del Arte, merluzo." dice con tonta mala cara, causando que los militares se echen a reír, cuando exclama Antonella con sonrisa confiada "Mmmm... pues a mi el cuadro me gusta. Su mensaje es universal y que todo el mundo está de acuerdo con él. Incluidos soldados cómo nosotros." y le sigue Maximilano en el mismo tono "Gran verdad, sargento Gracia. Gran verdad."

Grabrion se suma a la conversación, demostrando allí quien es el master of the universe en temas de cultura general, explicando "Jajaja. Em... mejor lo explico yo, que si no no acabaremos nunca. Majestad Piña... este cuadro, tiene una parte de historia y otra, efectivamente, de historia universal. Cuenta la historia del primer bombardeo masivo sobre población civil e inocente, sobre la ciudad vasca de Guernica en 1937, y de rebote... de la Guerra Civil Española, que fue verdaderamente terrible, desgarrando este país y a millones de familias. Pero el mensaje básico que transmite, cómo bien ha dicho vos, majestad... es el sin sentido de la guerra en sí misma. En otras palabras, que las guerras siempre, siempre, siempre... hay que procurar evitarlas. Porque una vez estallan... nunca se sabe hasta donde pueden llegar, cuando daño pueden causar y cuanto sufrimiento y muerte pueden provocar. Ese es su mensaje." acaba explicando seriamente el atractivo teniente francés, diciendo entonces Piña, que no aparta su seria mirada del gran cuadro de Picasso...

"El sin sentido... de la guerra. Es cierto. Durante siglos, el Imperio, se expandió a base de la conquista. De la guerra cómo instrumento de aplastar otros reinos, pueblos y razas. Pero con eso... el sufrimiento sólo hace que crecer, crecer... y crecer. Y no quiero representar eso cómo emperatriz. No quiero." acaba diciendo incluso con tristeza, quedándose los demás sorprendidos, cuando Molt, le dice seriamente "Hija... repudias entonces el pasado del Imperio? Sabes que eso ya jamás se podrá arreglar." y su hija, trascendental, le replica "Lo sé, padre. Lo sé. Por eso quiero cambiar el presente para que el futuro del Imperio, esta vez sí, sea nuevo. Un futuro de paz no sólo para los habitantes del Imperio... sino de todo Falmart. Para que nunca ningún artista de nuestro mundo... tenga que crear una obra cómo esta. Nunca." acaba diciendo Piña mirando muy seriamente una de las grandes obras maestras de Picasso, el Guernica, cuadro que durante la dictadura de Franco se expuso en el MOMA de Nueva York porque su creador se negó a regresar a España mientras no regresase la democracia. Y el cuadro, no volvió a su país hasta 1981, seis años después de la muerte del dictador. Un cuadro... que a Piña y sus acompañantes, que aunque no hayan entendido ni entiendan ni por asomo el arte moderno (cómo la mayoría de las personas de nuestro mundo, incluyendo un servidor), si que han entendido el mensaje universal que el Guernica de Picasso, representa. Un mensaje que Piña se ha aprendido muy bien y que piensa tener en cuenta siempre mientras ella sea la emperatriz del Imperio Reconstituido. Pero tal y cómo están las cosas...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Sede y Redacción del Periódico "The Guardian", edificio Kings Place, 90 York Way, Londres, Reino Unido. 3:00 PM hora local**

En todo Reino Unido, sus lectores agradecen sus artículos y entrevistas a personajes públicos, políticos, deportistas, famosos, científicos o incluso a personas anónimas que han conseguido alguna gesta... pero también de denuncia de las injusticias, la desigualdad o los atropellos del poder y los poderosos sobre el pueblo llano o la propia ley democrática. Por su suspicacia, ingenio en sus preguntas, en su estilo de redacción, pero también en ser un periodista incisivo, directo, que no se vende a nadie ni le lame las botas a nadie, ni que se deja enmarcar en ninguna ideología política en concreto, pese a que trabaja en un periódico que es bien sabido que es afín a los laboristas (la izquierda o centro-izquierda británico). Él mismo dice enmarcarse en la opción que se siente cómodo: en la justicia. Ni más ni menos. Cualquier cosa que sea injusta, inmediatamente no le gusta, y la denuncia, usando únicamente las palabras cómo arma. Porque él, el periodista, articulista y abogado Robert Evans, el periodismo y la busca de la verdad, es lo que le mueve, cosa que en su vida personal, le trae a veces problemas en su matrimonio y en su relación con su única hija. Pero cuya unión mantiene a flote, porque para ellas, su marido y padre, es un tipo que ha luchado también por ellas en los momentos difíciles.

Pero ahora, él debe prepararse para partir hacia un trabajo que jamás se había imaginado hacer en su carrera, pero que está deseoso de hacer. Siendo una tarde nublada y lluviosa sobre Londres y sobre el edificio "Kings Place" que acoge la sede del periódico británico, Robert va dejando sus cosas sobre su mesa, ordenadas, y su ordenador apagado, con la pantalla llena de posits con papelitos de colores y anotaciones, sus libros y cosas sobre la mesa, y el retrato de su esposa y su hija, junto a otros que se hizo con personajes famosos, tales cómo la Reina Isabel II, Mandela, o el Papa Francisco. Metiendo sus cosas en su mochila que cierra y se pone encima de su chaqueta marrón sobre camisa negra, siendo él un tipo maduro, de 45 años, atractivo, cabello oscuro con barbilla igualmente oscura, gafas finas de montura roja y ojos verdes. Atraviesa andando la gran sala de redacción de la segunda planta en la que el trabaja, para ir hasta el despacho del "jefe", es decir, del jefe de redactores o de edición, Herbert Lewis. Robert da unos golpecitos a la puerta abierta, asomando dentro...

"Señor. Yo me largo. Mi vuelo para Barcelona sale en noventa minutos. Tengo que irme ya." dice Evans tan tranquilo pero su jefe, Lewis, un hombre más maduro y calvo, de traje y corbata oscuros, le replica burlón "Jajaja. Vamos, Robert. No puedes ocultarlo. Te mueres de ganas de entrevistar a la emperatriz Piña y... darle su merecido, eh? ¿De verdad crees que... no dice toda la verdad cuando habla?" pregunta intrigante el jefe de redacción, respondiendo el afamado periodista "Mi experiencia me dice... que los poderosos o los políticos, tanto monta monta tanto... suelen ser mentirosos compulsivos. Muy pocos se salvan. Y no estoy seguro que esa... "emperatriz", se salve de la purga. Sólo quiero comprobar que hay de verdad y sincero en sus palabras. En primera persona, ya que..." cuando es cortado por otro compañero más joven de la sección de noticias locales, que entra andando con prisas en la sala, hiendo directamente a hablar con el jefe, diciendo...

"Con permiso, jefe. Ya tenemos el hueco que faltaba en la sección de noticias locales. Jajaja. Y es... es acojonante, de verdad. Un accidente de tráfico en Plymouth la pasada madrugada. Un transportista borracho que ha perdido el control de su camión, se ha salido de la carretera y se ha encastado en una casa, entrando en un dormitorio, donde justo en ese momento, había una pareja... haciendo el amor! ¡Jajaja! ¿Se lo imagina, jefe? Justo cuando él gritó "cariño, me corro", ¡zas! El camión reventó la pared y se empotró dentro de la habitación. Nadie resultó muerto, sólo contusiones y heridas, además de un susto tremendo. Jajaja" dice el joven periodista y redactor, espetando su jefe con mala cara "Aaaaggghhh... Trebor, no niego que la noticia sea divertida. Pero te olvidas que somos un periódico serio, no "The Sun", entiendes? Si de todas formas no hay nada más para rellenar la sección de noticias locales, la metéis. Pero cambia el artículo para que parezca serio, no basura sensacionalista. ¡Vamos, mueve el culo!" le ordena el jefe al joven, que sonriéndole animado, le responde "Sí, jefe. Enseguida" hasta que pasando al lado de Evans, le da una palmada, sonriente, y le espeta "Ah, Roberth. Saluda a la emperatriz de nuestra parte. Y sobre todo... no seas demasiado duro con ella, que la pobre no sabe cómo te las gastas, jajajaja!" dice riendo divertido el joven periodista y compañero de Evans, que replica divertido "Vagh, por qué no me dejas en paz y vas a reescribir tu artículo pueblerino, jajaja. Esfuérzate un poco más." le dice arqueando una ceja, y el joven, sonriente, le dice sarcástico "Claro, maestro yoda. El pequeño jedai se va a su rincón de pensar. Que te lo pases bien en Barcelona. Adiós" y el joven periodista acaba marchándose a lo suyo, diciendo Evans al jefe, todo decidido...

"Jefe... al director del periódico y a sus accionistas sólo les debe preocupar las ganancias que obtendrán de vender la entrevista al resto de agencias de noticias del mundo. Pero ya me conoce, jefe. No hago esto por dinero ni por fama. Hago esto para dos cosas que en esta profesión deberían serlo todo. La verdad y la justicia. Por nada más. Y si la emperatriz Piña es sincera de verdad en lo que ha dicho ante los políticos de la "coalición de liberación"... quiero comprobarlo personalmente si es verdad o si es una pura falacia. Ese es mi trabajo." acaba diciendo con gran seguridad el periodista, y su jefe, sonriendo confiado, le responde "Y eso es lo que quieren de ti nuestros lectores. Que jamás te vendas a nadie ni renuncies a tus ideas. Anda vete. No vaya a ser que por ponerte tan trascendental llegues tarde a Heatrow y pierdas el avión. Lárgate." acaba diciendo con malas pulgas... pero sonrisa confiada a su más laureado y prestigioso, periodista, que le lanza una sonrisa cómplice, despidiéndose con la mano. Cuando va a salir de la redacción para salir del edifico y marcharse directo al aeropuerto londinense, una de las secretarias de la redacción, tras suyo, una chica pelirroja joven de unos veintipocos años...

"¡Señor Evans! ¿Tiene un minuto? Ha llegado otra carta para usted. De... remitente anónimo." le dice la joven secretaria entregando en mano un sobre oscuro al periodista británico, que extrañado, recoge el sobre y exclama "¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? Aaagghhh... em... gracias, Jessica. Ya me la quedo, tú vuelve a lo tuyo." y la secretaria se marcha por su lado. Evans, con prisa para irse ya a tiempo para coger el avión a tiempo, abre el sobre con prisas, sacando el papel que hay en su interior, donde puede leer:

" _Señor Evans. Le mando una nueva advertencia. Esto no se trata de una amenaza, sino de un mensaje para que esté preparado y alerta. Cuando esté en Barcelona para la entrevista a la emperatriz Piña, esté alerta. Pronto le mandaré información relativa a la oscuridad que se cierne sobre el otro mundo desde el nuestro. Firmado: el sabio."_

Roberth no es la primera vez que recibe una carta de ese mismo remitente desconocido. Pero que algo dentro de él, su instinto de siempre, de buscar la verdad de las cosas, cómo sin más que un periodista, fuese un filósofo de la Grecia clásica, le dice que haga caso a esa carta. Un poco cómo hizo "garganta profunda" con Bob Woodward, el periodista del Washington Post que junto a Carl Bernstein, destaparon el escándalo Watergate hace casi 45 años. ¿Puede estar ante algo similar? Es decir... alguien de dentro de la CIA que quiere destapar a Stravinski ante la opinión pública mundial o... es demasiado suponer? Sea lo que sea, al final Evans, acaba metiéndose la carta en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, sale del edificio y llama a un taxi londinense pata que le lleve directo al aeropuerto internacional de Londres-Heatrow. Y es que en 24 horas, debe entrevistar a la emperatriz Piña Co Lada personalmente. Una entrevista en que cómo es habitual en él, será implacable, pero donde... se llevará una grata sorpresa.

 _ **DIEZ HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Entrada en la cueva de Paul, 10 kilómetros al norte de Rondel, Región Especial. 8:00 AM hora local**

Han sido madrugadores, tras un largo y buen descanso, y han desayunado bien. Y ayer, tras una larga espera, Mimoza por fin regresó a casa con el pergamino sellado y firmado por el consejo de la ciudad y la asamblea de maestros magos, que les permite con todas las de la ley, de Rondel eso sí, entrar en la cueva de Paul, en la que Lelei entró anteriormente de strangis, con alegosía y nocturnidad. Pero ahora, tienen el permiso oficial para hacerlo. Porque cómo marca el documento, tienen que llevar cómo mínimo dos magos con ellos, y estos son Lelei y Arpeggio. Por no mencionar que una elfa que también tiene unos mínimos poderes mágicos y toda una apóstol de Emroy, Rory Mercury, también va con ellos. El consejo de la ciudad no se ha podido negar, y dieron el visto bueno a Mimoza, que sin embargo, no viene con ellos en esta expedición, dice, por si tardan demasiado en salir y alguien tiene que ir a recogerlos.

Al llegar ante la entrada de la cueva, a varios kilómetros de la ciudad mágica de Rondel, en los vehículos, han visto que la entrada de esa cueva ya tiene algo... extraño. Mágico. Está tapada por una frondosa vegetación de plantas de lianas y hierba tan y tan larga que crece en la parte superior de la entrada de la montaña y cubre la entrada casi por completo. Dicha entrada, está rodeada de varios palos que sujetan una cuerda con varios carteles en lengua local de advertencia, pero que son muy viejos y descoloridos.

Y ahora, a las ocho en punto de la mañana, amaneciendo un nuevo día, todo el grupo formado por la ya famosa unidad de reconocimiento de las JGSDF, formada por el capitán Youji Itami, y sus inseparables chicas, Tuka, Rory, Leley y Arpeggio... junto al pelotón de reconocimiento del Ejército de Tierra español, dirigido por el teniente Xavier Roig, acompañado del sargento Aitor Aiguren, la cabo Isabel Fuentes y el cabo mayor Manolo Buenaventura. Itami con su uniforme de combate completo y una mochila cargada con otras cosas necesarias para entrar en la cueva cómo linternas, raciones de comida, agua, botiquín de primeros auxilios, etc... así cómo la _Minebea M-9_ de 9mm en la pistolera de la pierna derecha y el _Howa Tipo 89_ de 5.56mm a cuestas. Al igual que los españoles que llevan consigo sus _H &K USP_ de 9mm y los _H &K G-36E _de 5.56mm... excepto Aitor, que lleva la ametralladora ligera del pelotón, la _H &K MG4 _de 5.56mm. Rory cómo no, va con su hacha gigante, Tuka con su arco y flechas y Lelei y Arpeggio... con sus palos de mago. Aunque Itami particularmente... mira de vez en cuando a Rory con preocupación, porque teme y mucho que si encuentran más objetos fuera de época, contexto y lugar en el fondo de esa cueva... Rory pueda volver a experimentar un ataque de pánico y shock, de los que hasta ahora se ha olvidado sin más. Pero la próxima vez... puede que no haya tanta suerte. Y Rory... se da cuenta de esa preocupación.

"¿? Oye, Youji. ¿Por qué me miras tan de reojo todo el rato? ¿Acaso quieres confesarte?" dice la apóstol de Emroy con voz seductora hacia Itami, que con cara de circunstancias tonta, riendo estúpidamente, exclama "Jejeje, no... no es eso, Rory. De verdad que no, jejeje." dice esto ante la mirada perturbadora de Lelei y Tuka, que es obvio que no les gusta que las otras les pasen delante.

Entonces Aitor pregunta "Eh, teniente. ¿Por qué tengo que llevar yo la ametralladora ligera? Y sobre todo... para que diantre necesitamos la ametralladora ahí dentro? ¿Es que hay monstruos raros o cosas por el estilo? Caguen sots, Xavier. ¡Si sabes que con mis puños basta y sobra para tumbar a un orco de esos o cualquier monstruo de los que haya por aquí! Jajaja!" dice todo alegre y dicharachero el teniente vasco, diciendo Manolo en broma, soltando una puya "Ya te digo, pisha. Quien necesita ametralladoras ni ningún arma de fuego, cuando tenemos al Mazinger Z vasco con nosotros. ¡Jajajaja!" se ríe burlón de Aitor, que le mira con estúpida mala cara, pensando _Un día de estos te la vas a ganar, andaluz_ y Isabel, sumándose a la conversación, espeta con mala cara "Eh, chicos. No estaréis insinuando que yo soy Afrodita A. La de pechos fue..." pero le corta enseguida Xavier, con el ceño fruncido, espetando "¡Ejem, ejem!" para pasar a decir todo serio...

"Aitor... ya sé que no tiene mucho sentido en un principio llevar el arsenal de armas completo dentro la cueva. Pero teniendo en cuenta dónde estamos y lo que podemos encontrarnos ahí dentro... es necesario llevárnoslas. Pueden resultarnos mucho más útiles de lo que te imaginas. ¿Cierto, capitán?" le pregunta un serio Xavier a Itami, que en mismo tono, responde "Cierto, Xavier. Si lo que nos han confirmado desde Alnus es cierto... es muy posible que nos encontremos una desagradable visita ahí dentro. Por no mencionar..." acaba diciendo preocupado... mirando a Rory, que está más animada, diciendo "Jajaja, entonces será más divertido, Youji. Después de tanto tiempo podré ofrecer nuevas almas a Emroy. Jajaja" dice con su inconfundible risa de niña mala... pasando su lengua por sus labios, que no quiere decir otra cosa, que tiene ganas de acción.

"Oye, Lelei. ¿Es muy... ya sabes... es muy honda y oscura esta cueva? Es que... los sitios pequeños y oscuros no me hacen mucha gracia." dice Tuka con cara de tener un poco de miedo, pero Lelei le responde con su voz aséptica "Estate tranquila. No hay que temer. Pero es un camino largo y angosto el llegar hasta el final de la cueva... donde encontraremos muchos más de los objetos extraños. Ya lo veréis." dice incluso seriamente, pasando a soltar una puya hacia su hermanastra, diciendo "Además, para que tener miedo, cuando la ruda cómo una mula de mi hermanastra está aquí con nosotros. Podemos estar tranquilos" dice con su voz habitual pero con sarcasmo, habiendo soltado un zas en toda la boca a Arpeggio que se da por aludida, y hinchándose una vena de su cara y apretando el puño, con muy mala cara, exclama "¡YA TE VALE, NO, LELEI!? ¡YO NO SOY TAN BESTIA CÓMO DICEN POR AHÍ! ¡Y GERARD NO ES NINGÚN NARIZÓN! Simplemente... em... tiene la nariz un poquito grande. Pero... yo... YO LE QUIERO, TE ENTERAS!? ¡Y AUNQUE AUN NO NOS HAYAMOS ACOSTADO, ESTOY DECIDIDA A CASARME CON ÉL Y TENER MUCHOS RETOÑOS, QUE LO SEPAS!" exclama con su estúpida ira que le sale a veces con los ojos cerrados, quedándose pero al final, roja cómo un tomate, porque todos le miran con estúpida cara cómo si estuviera loca (que un poquito si que lo está, eso es innegable XD), y acaba diciendo sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido "Lo... lo siento, es que... son los nervios de entrar en una cueva prohibida."

"Jajaja. Tranquila, mujer." le dice Itami tranquilizando a la hermanastra de Lelei, cuando plantándose ante todos, todo animado, y con ganas de transmitir esos ánimos a los demás, exclama "¡Muy bien! ¿Estamos todos listos? Aunque no sé para que pregunto, porque es evidente que sí. Tenemos una misión y vamos a cumplirla. No sé que nos podemos encontrar ahí dentro. O si incluso nos podemos encontrar con otros que no deberían estar ahí. Pero pase lo que pase... nos tenemos los unos a los otros y somos ante todo, un equipo. Así que, si todos estamos a punto... en marcha!" exclama Itami con contundencia, ejerciendo su papel de líder de pelotón, respondiendo todos, igualmente animados "¡SÍIII!"

Itami al frente y primero que todos, y todos los demás detrás, atraviesan la entrada de la cueva, cubierta de esa espesa vegetación que la tapa y camufla por completo. Ahora que ya están dentro, su misión de exploración, reconocimiento y obtención de pruebas materiales por los objetos que Lelei dice que encontró en el fondo de la cueva cuando ella estuvo allí, da comienzo. Una misión pero... que cómo Itami y Xavier han sido informados desde Alnus, y creen por la misteriosa colilla de tabaco que encontraron en casa de Mimoza y Arpeggio el día antes... puede que alguien muy indeseado les esté esperando. Alguien que ha ido allí... a lo mismo que ellos. Recuperar unas pruebas materiales que demuestran la presencia de alguien más allí... 45 años atrás. En algo que sin duda puede tener estrecha relación con algo ya bien sabido: con los orígenes del proyecto 2/71.

Cómo manda la tradición, las preguntas surgen en tromba al final de este capítulo: ¿Es esta la tecnología que ha desarrollado secretamente la CIA para poder pasar de un mundo a otro? ¿O en realidad... es secundaria y posee otra todavía mejor? ¿Intentará más jugadas cómo está la CIA de Richard Stravinski en Falmart? ¿Y el propio Stravinski? ¿Realmente utiliza la CIA para sus propósitos... habiendo alguien más tras todo esto? ¿Y si es así... a que intereses sirve esto realmente? ¿Cómo reaccionará Zorzal cuando se entere que una vez más, sus planes han sido un fiasco? ¿Y peor aun... cuando se entere, en el siguiente capítulo, que Tyuule ha desaparecido? ¿Cómo seguirá y acabará la visita de Piña y compañía por España? Más concretamente, por Barcelona. ¿Esta vez sí, habrá un atentado contra ella allí? ¿O puede que... ¿Y el periodista británico, Roberth Evans, que preguntas va a hacerle en su entrevista a Piña? ¿Realmente será tan duro cómo dicen y por lo que ha cogido fama? ¿Y Grey y Hamilton? ¿Por fin se encontrarán con la emperatriz Piña y sus acompañantes en el Hospital Vall d'Hebrón? Y las dos preguntas más importantes: ¿Qué encontrarán o más bien, con quien se encontrarán en la Cueva de Paul en Rondel? ¿Será quien ya os podéis imaginar? ¿Y cómo será la operación de liberación para la que por fin... sólo quedan dos capítulos? Es decir, que después del siguiente, por fin llega el principal objetivo de la coalición. A parte de cómo siempre, nuevos personajes, un poco de romance y amistad, y acción, mucha acción, que en el siguiente capítulo, también la va a haber, y mucha. Una vez más, todas estas preguntas puede que no sean contestadas en el siguiente capítulo, pero otras por supuesto que lo harán. Dejando al final del siguiente capítulo... un nuevo final absolutamente desconcertante, ya que esta vez reconozco que no ha sido así, pero en el siguiente capítulo, lo habrá, palabra.

 _Y hasta aquí el decimoséptimo capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". Lo admito, no puedo controlarlo. Cada vez me paso más y más con la extensión del capítulo. Pero no puedo hacer nada, mis queridos lectores. Si se juntan inspiración, ganas de escribir y las condiciones óptimas para hacerlo, empiezo a escribir a cholón y ya no hay quien me pare. Es así, no puedo hacer más, jajaja. Dije que no me pasaría de las 34 páginas de la última vez... y esta vez he llegado a las 36! Tengo que empezar a reducir la extensión de los capítulos... si puedo. Pero eso es lo que necesita una historia así para que vaya por donde tiene que ir y tenga un sentido. Esta vez Piña and company se han pasado por España... y la visita no ha terminado aun, porque en el siguiente capítulo aun habrá un poco más, aunque será para su paso por Barcelona. Una ciudad que también les encantará. Pero en este episodio, ya habéis visto dónde han llevado a Piña, Molt y Bozes para encontrarse con el Presidente español. Reconozco que ha sido una elección difícil porque el patrimonio histórico español es de una riqueza tal, que cuesta y mucho decidirse. Pero la mezquita de Córdoba, una verdadera joya medieval y de la arquitectura andalusí, ha sido el lugar escogido para su encuentro... por no mencionar el museo de arte contemporáneo de Madrid donde han presenciado el famoso cuadro de Picasso que da nombre a esté capítulo, el Guernica. Un cuadro con un mensaje muy claro y que a Piña ha inspirado, vaya que si la ha inspirado! Donde Piña ha salido airosa de la visita por Madrid... y Yao, les ha cantado las cuarenta a los políticos españoles y con ello, le ha pasado lo mismo que Rory en Japón: se ha ganado la fama. Por su parte, el 2/71 sigue adelante, habiendo quedado desvelado esta vez cómo, sólo en parte, una minúscula parte no de cual es su objetivo, sino de cómo funciona. Su verdadero funcionamiento, quedará desvelado, en su debido momento. Pero la coalición de liberación será una piedra en el zapato que puede que ya nunca puedan sacarse de la suela. Una vez más, el misterio y la política de altos vuelos, han sido los grandes protagonistas de este capítulo... así cómo la acción bélica, que la habéis tenido a pedir de boca. En el siguiente capítulo, habrá esto, pero también más amistad y romanticismo, porque creo que lo echo en falta. A mi público pero, le meta lo que le meta, le gusta igual, y yo, encantado de la vida de que tanto os guste. Cómo no, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado sobremanera y os hayáis entretenido durante el laaaaargo rato que os ha costado el leerlo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. See you again!_

 _Ah! Y mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto esta vez. Me ocurre más de un día que acabo cansado y sin ganas de nada al terminar el trabajo. Pero esto va así, no es cuestión tampoco de forzar la maquinaria. La próxima vez procuraré tardar mis siete días reglamentarios, pero no os prometo nada. Decir también, que no me acordé de decirlo las últimas veces, que una vez más, la Guía de personajes del prólogo, ha sido actualizada._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charly Meiou": Una vez más, mil gracias por tu comentario, de verdad. Siempre se agradece alguien que comenta capítulo tras capítulo fielmente. Mmmm... Demi Moore y Sweet Dreams? Definitivamente tienes una mente calenturienta! XD. Nah, es broma, hombre. No te preocupes tanto por Yao y su soledad, que ya te avisé que encontrará a alguien, aunque de su misma especie. Eso sí, bastante más adelante. Aunque aquí en este capítulo, Yao ha hecho un poco de Fernando Arrabal y su mítico "El milenarismo va a llegaaaaar", abroncando a todos a su alrededor, en este caso, a los políticos, con la diferencia que Yao está más cuerda que todos los políticos juntos. Me encanta que seas tan fan del detalle, cosa que en cualquier buen manga/anime, siempre encuentras. Las pelis de Mamoru Oshii, Katsuhiro Otomo o Rintaro, entre otros, no serían lo mismo sin su obsesión por el detalle. Y a mi, eso es algo que me encanta de los japoneses, su obsesión por el hasta más pequeño detalle incluso cotidiano cuando crean arte. Bueno... quizás en esto último he pecado de soberbia, jajaja. Puedes sentirte aun más ganador esta vez, ya que el personaje que me ofreciste tiene ahora voz y vida propias, y tendrá su papel en esta historia, el de periodista independiente que sacará a la luz cosas que a Stravinski le pondrán en una posición incómoda ante Dyrrell... puede que incluso fatal. Esta vez no has tenido más de Tyuule y Furuta, que reconozco que he creado una pareja preciosa, ya que ahora deberán estar separados por un tiempo... y se avecina además, un primer encuentro tormentoso entre Tyuule y Delilah ya en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Sangre? En este capítulo habrás tenido una tomatina más bien! Una verdadera masacre de los soldaditos de Zorzal, cuya posición ahora sí, se va a volver insostenible. Y asegúrate de conectar el móvil al cargador antes de empezar o te quedarás a dos velas antes de terminar, jajaja. Me anoto lo del consejo para el calor, aunque... no creo que haga falta, porque esta semana ha llegado el otoño de golpe y las temperaturas han bajado en picado. Espero que dure. Sin más que responder, espero leer tu siguiente review, que siempre son muy buenos, en serio._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Muchísimas gracias one more time por tu review. Siempre ahí, al pie del cañón, cómo un buen soldado, jajaja. No has andado nada desencaminado en cómo se iba a desenmarañan el combate entre los hombres armados de la CIA y el Equipo Delta 1 – 3, que yo he desarrollado... pero quien ideó fuiste tú, así que siéntete un poco orgulloso de tu criatura, y en especial, de Ren Schmidt, que una vez más, te ha demostrado que tiene los ovarios muy bien puestos. La gira por España aun seguirá un poco en el siguiente capítulo (la entrevista de Roberth Evans a Piña y la visita de la emperatriz a Grey y Hamilton al hospital de Barcelona). Aunque lo que esperaban que pasase y no ha pasado hasta ahora, el atentado contra Piña y su séquito, se producirá en el siguiente capítulo... y será sorprendente. Por no mencionar que la CIA también actuará en nuestro mundo. Esta vez no he desvelado quien es ese agente del MI6 en Nebraska, pero pronto se desvelará el misterio... y lo que en Nebraska va a acontecer... No no NO! ¡Basta! Tengo que dejar de hacerme el misterioso en las respuestas ¡Ejem! Nada más. Espero cómo no, leer tu siguiente review._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB": Muchas gracias por tu review, que si bien veo que comentas ahora sí ahora no, te agradezco igual que dejes tu comentario colgado. Estas en lo cierto. Piña es la emperatriz y aunque tiene sus miedos y sus inquietudes debido a su juventud e inexperiencia, está demostrando que acumula esa experiencia muy rápidamente, y demuestra no sólo con palabras, sino también con acciones, que es y será una gran emperatriz para el Imperio Reconstituido. Su paso por Francia ha reafirmado sus convicciones, y en España, las ha apuntalado definitivamente. Tiene ya claro que quiere hacer. Y sí, Kato es un viejo verde. Cómo ya dije, es la versión 2.0 o mágica del maestro Mutenroshi de Bola de Dragón. Normalmente, un viejo un tanto gandul y despreocupado, obsesionado con las jovencitas y en tocarles el trasero y si puede ser, otras partes del cuerpo (en eso te digo que Lelei, a su regreso a Alnus, descubrirá un "secreto" de Kato en este aspecto); pero que a la hora de la verdad, de la acción, es un mago con unos poderes extraordinarios... y eso lo veréis en el siguiente capítulo. Y por supuesto... la operación de liberación ya casi está aquí. Sólo quedan dos capítulos... y será épica, palabra. Espero leer tu siquiente Review, si te apetece escribirlo, claro._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Mercy Medical Angel": Muy agradecido, cómo siempre, de que una vez más, hayas dejado tu review. Y yo, cómo no, te lo respondo con mucho gusto. Muy contento que el capítulo te haya interesado... que esa es la gracia, jajaja. En efecto, la visita por Francia le ha servido a Piña para aprender de la Revolución Francesa, y de esta magistral lección de historia universal para ella misma y su Imperio. Ha aprendido la lección que trate bien a su pueblo o el pueblo la echará a ella de una patada al trasero o cosas incluso peores, cómo ocurrió precisamente en la revolución francesa. Y ya que me das la idea... puede ser que haya una revolución imperial? Porque si llegan las ideas políticas de nuestro mundo a Falmart... mmmm... acabas de darme una idea. Pero me la guardo para mi. Y Kato... jejeje... emmmm... sin comentarios XD Es que soy de esos que piensa que si en un buen anime no está el típico viejo verde que haga un papel cómico... cómo que no es lo mismo. Y Kato hace un poco esa función, aunque en el siguiente capítulo... se verá a Kato en su faceta de gran mago. Ya verás para que. Lo mismo digo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sea en mi fic o en el tuyo._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "SPARK": Mil gracias de verdad por tu review que también está de lujo. Quizás esta vez un poquito más corto, pero no pasa nada, porque es un comentario muy bueno, de verdad. Reconozco que en su visita a Chile la austeridad fue la nota dominante, mientras en Europa... han tirado la casa por la ventana. En Francia llevándose a Piña, Molt y Bozes al Palacio de Versalles (que me recuerda a ese viejo anime de finales de los '70 que parecía más bien una telenovela venezolana, llamado "Lady Oscar") y ahora en España, los han llevado a la Mezquita de Córdoba. Me costó mi tiempo decidir el sitio, antes de escribir este capítulo, porque hay mil y un sitios que encajarían para la ocasión. Menos el Valle de los Caídos o la ciudad de las artes y las ciencias de Valencia, cualquier otro sitio también habría servido. Pero la Mezquita de Córdoba es un sitio que visité hace algunos años y es sencillamente espectacular, de una grandiosidad que te empequeñece el alma. Así que al final recordé ese sitio, y me decidí a que el encuentro entre Piña y el Presidente español se produjera allí. Lo de Kato... bueno, ya lo he dicho en anteriores respuestas y una vez más lo repito: todo buen anime o manga necesita su viejo verde pervertido a modo de personaje cómico. Akira Toriyama lo hizo en Bola de Dragon, Rumiko Takahashi en Ranma ½, y Inuyasha (aunque en este caso con un "joven verde"), parece que en el anime de GATE también lo tiene, aunque mejorable, en forma del mago Kato Al Altestan. Yo simplemente, le he dado el emujoncito para ser un viejo verde completo (cómo de hecho lo es en el manga). Zorzal ha empezado a usar las cuatro neuronas que aun le quedan en su cerebro, en un tío que es más testosterona que otra cosa. (a ver si en el manga, Furuta lo atiborra definitivamente de hamburguesas y comida basura y acaba fuera de juego por obesidad mórbida o hepatitis). Ha tardado en pensar... y puede que sea ya demasiado tarde para él. Porque aquí todos, y cuando digo, todos, quieren sacárselo de en medio. Con la diferencia que unos lo quieren muerto y otros vivo para que pueda pagar de verdad y hacerse justicia, literalmente, por todas sus fechorías. La declaración de Diabo ha sido crucial, sí, cómo lo será la protección que las autoridades japonesas le brinden de ahora en adelante, si quiere permanecer con vida, porque Stravinski evidentemente, le quiere muerto para que no suelte todo lo que sabe... porque puede que aun sepa más cosas. Y sí, lo de Aitor Aiguren fue triste. Muy triste. Hasta a mi me hizo caer la lagrimilla mira lo que te digo. Y es que procuro que mis personajes (algunos, no todos) tengan un pasado traumático que les marcara. A Xavier fue la emboscada que sufrió en Afganistán en la que perdió dos hombres y su divorció que le separó de su querido hijo de cinco años, que le afectó mucho... cómo a Aitor le afectó el gran trauma de su infancia, cómo el asesinato de su padre por parte de ETA cuando tenía 10 años. Un grupo terrorista que por suerte, prácticamente ha dejado de existir, pero que durante casi medio siglo, sembró el terror en el País Vasco y en toda España, con más de mil muertos a sus espaldas. Y... mmmm... gracias por el cumplido, en serio. Me vas a poner colorado y todo, XD_

 _Ah! Y sobre lo que me comentas al final... ¿Me estás proponiendo algo, no sé... pongamos que Kuillon compra en el PX de Alnus un boleto de lotería de los diferentes países de la coalición (sí, de eso también pueden vender en los comercios de Alnus), y por casualidad... le toca el euromillones? Pues... me lo apunto! ¡Es una gran idea, jajaja! Aunque para mi más divertida sería la reacción de la loca de Arpeggio cuando se enterase que su novio es millonario. Y en fin, entre que ella seguro que despilfarra el dinero y que el 20% se lo queda Hacienda, me temo que al final al pobre de Kuillon no le quedarían ni las migajas, jajajaja. Nah, no hagas caso de esto del final. Tomo nota y muy en serio de tu propuesta. Puede que Itami sea noble, conde de Elbe y tenga un pedrusco más grande que su cabeza... pero no es millonario! Y si Kuillon se convierte en millonario de la noche a la mañana... Lo dicho, puede ser muy divertido. Esperaré leer tu siguiente review que estoy seguro que una vez más, será muy muy bueno._


	19. Cara a Cara

**Capítulo 18. Cara a cara**

 _ **2 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Cueva de Paul, 10 Kilómetros al norte de Rondel, Región Especial. 8:15 AM hora local**

Lo que allí dentro, en lo más profundo de ese agujero oscuro, vio, le hizo replantearse muchas cosas. Hacerse preguntas no sólo sobre sus enseñanzas, su civilización; su mundo. Incluso sobre ella misma. Pero nada más lejos de eso. Lo que realmente le provocó, cómo siempre que encuentra algo desconocido, o sencillamente, nuevo, es una curiosidad infinita que tiene que saciar cómo sea. Es algo que viene incluido en su forma de ser, de pensar y de vivir. Y en buena parte, por eso ha vuelto allí. Para saciar esa curiosidad. Con la diferencia que esta vez, no ha ido sola, sino muy bien acompañada, formando un grupo de hasta nueve personas. Aunque en realidad, están allí para encontrar pruebas materiales que más que sus superiores, los elementos de inteligencia de la Coalición quieren estudiar en más profundidad... y cuyos resultados, los de las pruebas que ya trajo Lelei, se mantienen de momento, en secreto, sólo en conocimiento de la cúpula, es decir, del Generalato.

En eso, ella, Lelei La Lelena, está decidida a encontrar respuestas por su propia cuenta. Cómo? Volviendo a encontrar esos extraños y viejos objetos que encontró al fondo de esa cueva... cómo si alguien los hubiese dejado allí. Objetos que recuerda que parecían viejos, muy viejos, por el estado en que se encontraban... pero uno en concreto, lo que en nuestro mundo llaman "fotografía", le llamo y mucho la atención, porque en ella le pareció ver a alguien idéntico a... Rory. Algo que a Lelei le extrañó de verdad y que ha mantenido casi siempre oculto a la apóstol de Emroy. Pero ahora, ella y todos sus acompañantes (Itami, Rory, Tuka, Arpeggio, Xavier, Aitor, Isabel y Manolo), por fin van a explorar ese sitio oscuro, que permaneció inalterado y sin presencia de nadie durante años, años y años. O... puede que no?

El grupo justo acaba de entrar en la cueva, dónde obviamente, la oscuridad es casi total. Mientras Lelei hace uso de su magia para crear una pequeña bola de luz azulada para iluminarse en esa oscuridad, Itami y Isabel, encienden sendas bengalas de mano, cuya luz rojiza, ilumina al grupo.

"Bien... de momento nos iluminaremos con esto." dice Xavier que enseguida le pide a Itami "Capitán, sería recomendable acoplar las linternas tácticas a los fusiles. Las bengalas sólo nos servirán durante un tiempo y hacen demasiado humo. Deberíamos olvidarnos de momento de los monoculares de visión nocturna, a no ser... que nos encontremos cara a cara con quien ya sabe, capitán." acaba diciendo seriamente el catalán al japonés, que serio, pensativo con la mano en la barbilla, acaba diciendo "... Está bien. Ya sabéis... que es muy posible que nos encontremos con una desagradable compañía ahí dentro. Por eso vamos armados. Todos y cada uno de nosotros. Aunque tú, Rory... mejor contrólate un poco, quieres?" acaba diciendo con cara sarcástica a Rory, que haciéndose la presumida, replica "No hace falta que ni me lo digas, Youji. Si tengo que luchar, lo haré con estilo y elegancia, cómo hago siempre." dice toda presumida con los ojos cerrados, quedándose Itami con estúpida cara de circunstancias, pensando _pero si cuando luchas armas unos jaleos impresionantes._ Pero Itami enseguida se pone serio de nuevo y se preocupa por Rory, porque sigue temiendo que le vuelva a ocurrir: que vuelva a sufrir un shock si encuentra uno de los objetos extraños al fondo de la cueva. Pero...

"¡Vamos, en marcha!" exclama Itami, poniéndose todo el grupo a andar hacia adentro. La gruta, es oscura, más bien estrecha, de unos cinco metros de ancho por unos tres de alto. Se oye claramente el sonido de las gotas de agua caer de las estalactitas al suelo o sobre otras estalagmitas. El ambiente, es oscuro, húmedo y sombrío... y a Tuka, cómo ya dijo, no le hacen gracia los sitios así, agarrándose miedosa al brazo de Isabel.

"¿? Jajaja. Tuka, tranquila. Que no pasa nada. Esto no es el tren de la bruja. No te va a salir un tipo con una careta de goma" le dice Isabel a Tuka en broma para tranquilizarla, sin mucho éxito, replicando la joven elfa haciéndose la valiente pero aun asustadiza "No... no es nada, jajaja. Sólo... sólo es que... las cuevas y los sitios oscuros no me hacen gracia. Vete a saber por qué, jajaja" dice riendo tontamente con la mano en el cogote, cuando exclama Manolo en broma "En eso te doy la razón, Isabel. Quien quiere ir a una feria de pueblo cuando ya tenemos a la mujer barbuda con nosotros, jijiji" espeta con sonrisa burlona, replicando Isabel con estúpida mala cara "Que insinúas", replicando enseguida Manolo con nerviosismo "¡Quilla, tranquila! ¡Que no me refería a ti! Yo... quería decir a Lelei y Arpeggio. Que técnicamente... son brujas. No?", pero la hermanastra de Lelei, bravucona cómo siempre, exclama...

"¡Cómo que soy una bruja!? ¡De eso nada, soy una maga en minerales! ¡MA-GA! Oigh... definitivamente no tendría que haber venido. Gerard es tan atento conmigo. Siempre me está diciendo cosas bonitas y me promete la luna." dice tontamente con las manos juntadas y cara de gatito, replicando Lelei con su mala cara estúpida "Normal que te prometa la luna. Porque siempre has estado en ella. Lo que Xavier diría una "somiatruites"" dice la joven maga de ojos y cabello azules tan tranquila, replicando enseguida su hermanastra "¡Eh! ¡Te he dicho que... ¿? ¿Qué es eso de un "so... somia... truites?" pregunta toda extrañada sin haber entendido que ha querido decir su hermanastra, cuando Itami, riendo divertido, exclama "Jajaja. Pero Lelei. ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?" y la joven maga, con su habitual voz aséptica y cara impasible, responde "El teniente Roig me ha enseñado algunas palabras en catalán. Somiatruites quiere decir una persona que siempre está en las nubes, distraída o que no atiende a lo que tiene que atender." explica Lelei tan tranquila, replicando su hermanastra con estúpida mala cara "¿Así que eso piensas de mi? Seré una "somiatruites" y todo lo que tú quieras, Lelei. Pero yo al menos tengo un novio en claro. A ver sí tú puedes decir lo mismo." dice toda presumida Arpeggio, replicando Lelei con su peculiar mala cara sin mirarla "No, gracias. No me interesan los narizones." dice soltando una puya a su hermanastra, que se le hincha la vena en la cara, con estúpida cara furiosa, mientras Itami intenta calmar los ánimos entre las dos, con cara de circunstancias, cómo diciendo _chicas, por favor, que si os peleáis y una se va, ya no estaremos aquí legalmente._ Pero entonces...

"¡Capitán! ¡Teniente! ¡Venid! ¡He encontrado otra!" exclama a cierta distancia por delante de todos, Aitor, acompañado de Rory, que han encontrado el mismo objeto pequeño tirado en el suelo que en la casa de Mimoza: una colilla de tabaco. Itami y Xavier se acercan a ver, viendo que una vez más, Aiguren sostiene con un pañuelo en la mano, el filtro de un cigarrillo y lo poco que queda del cigarrillo ya gastado, exclamando Rory extrañada "¿? ¿Por qué lo coges con un pañuelo del suelo? ¿No es lo mismo que ya encontramos en la casa de Mimoza?" pregunta al apóstol de Emroy extrañada por no entender de que va la cosa, diciéndole Itami todo amable "No pasa nada, Rory. Sólo son los restos que quien ya sabes va dejando a su paso. Eso quiere decir dos cosas. Que o ya se han marchado, o... que siguen ahí dentro." dice Itami intrigado, respondiendo Rory, con ganas de acción "Jajaja. Entonces mejor. Será más divertido para mi, jajaja" acaba diciendo con su risa de niña mala, pasando su lengua por sus labios. Pero Xavier, que no puede ocultar cierta preocupación, le dice en voz baja a Itami "Ojalá fuese la primera opción, capitán. Un enfrentamiento directo o un tiroteo aquí dentro sería una pésima idea. En una cueva cómo esta, las balas pueden rebotar con facilidad sobre la roca y salir disparadas de rebote hacia cualquier dirección. Podríamos provocar heridos o incluso bajas sin quererlo por fuego amigo."

"¿Estás seguro?" le pregunta serio Itami a Xavier, que hace que sí con la cabeza, pero Itami, le replica "Aun así... sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos y que no pueden estar muy lejos. Y también sabemos cómo se las gastan. Si ellos disparan, nosotros tendremos que devolverles el fuego. Más aun cuando aquí dentro no podemos contar con refuerzos de ninguna clase. Siento sonar tan crudo esta vez, pero... o son ellos o nosotros. No hay alternativa, teniente." explica el capitán japonés todo serio a Xavier, que aun no convencido del todo, todo serio, hace que sí con la cabeza, pero acaba ordenando a Aitor "Sargento. Métete esa colilla en el bolsillo junto a la otra. No la pierdas por nada del mundo. En cuando regresemos a Alnus tendrán que averiguar a quien pertenecen los restos de ADN que haya en ella." dice seriamente Xavier, respondiendo Aitor con sonrisa burlona, apretando sus tremendos puños y haciendo crujir sus huesos "Jijiji. A la orden, mi teniente. Si me encuentro a un fumador compulsivo de camino, le quitaré las ganas de fumar. Y sin necesidad de parches de nicotina."

Pero justo entonces... ocurre algo aun más extraño. Mucho más extraño... y que les confirma que no están solos ahí dentro. Porque oyen aunque flojo y en la distancia, un grito masculino de horror... seguido de una ráfaga de fuego automática. El grupo emprende a correr sin poder tampoco mucho porque tienen que ir mirando por donde pisan, hasta que... se quedan detenidos y parados ante una parte más ancha y alta de la cueva... donde hay hasta cuatro túneles más pequeños. Es decir... que la cueva se bifurca ahí en hasta cuatro cuevas aun más pequeñas.

"Que. ¿Alguna sugerencia de dónde venía ese grito?" pregunta Isabel verdaderamente extrañada ante lo que tienen delante, mientras Tuka se pone aun más miedosa, agarrándose al brazo de la cabo española, que baja el G-36E que ha empuñado por un instante, cuando Itami pregunta a la joven maga "Lelei... creo que ya nos dijiste que la cueva se separaba en cuatro caminos, pero..." dice Itami un tanto desconcertado, rascándose la cabeza con cara de extrañeza, respondiéndole Lelei tan tranquila "Mis disculpas, Itami. Me olvidé de deciros que la cueva se separa al principio del camino en cuatro grutas más pequeñas y de complicada travesía. Pero no hay problema, porque por lo que me explicó Mimoza y consulté en muchos de sus libros, las cuatro grutas conducen al mismo sitio. A la gran cueva final... que es donde encontré los objetos, muchos... esparcidos por todas partes. Cómo si... alguien hubiese tenido que marcharse a toda prisa de allí" acaba diciendo seriamente la joven maga.

"Así que cómo si hubieran tenido que marcharse a toda prisa de allí..." dice Itami muy intrigado, pensativo con la mano en la barbilla, cuando una vez más, Xavier le dice "Capitán... ese grito vino de una de estas grutas, no cabe duda. Y sonaba incluso espeluznante. Cómo si..." pero le entrecorta enseguida Arpeggio, toda pasota, exclamando "Esos hombres de marrón no deberían haber entrado. Estas cuevas NUNCA están abandonadas. Siempre hay criaturas que las habitan. Dragones, sucubos. Aunque lo normal es que haya orcos salvajes." explica con cara aburrida la hermanastra de Lelei, preguntándole Xavier "¿Orcos salvajes? ¿Esas bestias son..." dice el catalán intrigado, replicando Arpeggio "No, no es lo que estáis imaginando. Son criaturas pacíficas y que no hacen daño a nadie. Al contrario, si viven en cuevas es para evitar el contacto con los humanos, que los capturan para obligarlos a guerrear en los ejércitos imperiales y a convertirlos en monstruos asesinos implacables. Pero eso... es contrario a su propia naturaleza. Muchos que vuelven vivos de las batallas... acaban alcohólicos o incluso suicidándose." termina de explicar Arpeggio incluso algo trascendental, algo nada habitual en ella, mirándola los demás con estúpida cara de muñeco, y la aludida, espeta con estúpida mala cara "¡Por qué me miráis así!? ¡No he dicho ninguna tontería ahora!"

"Mira que bien, Aitor. Vas a encontrarte un pariente lejano tuyo de Mordor en la cueva, jajaja" dice Manolo soltándole en broma otra chufla a Aitor, que espeta puño en alto y con mala cara "¡Me caguen la ostia joder! ¡Deja ya eso que Bilbao es Mordor! ¡Que esto es serio joder!" pero entonces, Lelei alza la voz, dando la idea, diciendo "Itami. Sigamos la gruta que sigamos, todas llevan a la misma parte y todas tienen más o menos la misma longitud. Pero en todas ellas, cómo ha dicho mi hermanastra, podemos encontrarnos criaturas extrañas o..." pero Itami, sonriéndole afablemente y acariciándole la cabeza, consiguiendo que Lelei se sonroje y sonríe, le responde...

"No es mala sugerencia, Lelei. Pero... somos un equipo y el que lo dirige, soy yo. Así que... escuchadme todos! Haremos esto. Cómo ha dicho Lelei... las cuatro grutas llevan al mismo destino final... donde encontraremos lo que hemos venido a buscar aquí. Pero también, cómo sabéis... podemos y debemos interceptar esos posibles infiltrados. Sé que os sonará arriesgado y peligroso. Pero... hay que hacerlo para acabar con ese peligro. Y podemos afrontarlo. Y para hacerlo... nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos." dice serio y contundente el capitán japonés, mirándose todos entre ellos... y gustándole la idea. Exclamando entonces Itami...

"Arpeggio, conmigo. Iremos por la primera gruta." le dice señalándola con el dedo, todo serio, para replicar ella "Aaaagghhh... de acuerdo, que remedio. Pero que conste que preferiría mucho más estar en Alnus con mi querido Gerard. Perdiste tu oportunidad, Itami." acaba diciendo toda presumida, y una vez más, su hermanastra le suelta una puya, diciendo con su mala cara estúpida "Simplemente salió huyendo de tu histrionismo y tu carácter rarito, hermanita. Ese francés no sabe donde se mete." y ambas hermanas, Arpeggio a cara de perro y Lelei con su cara inexpresiva, se vuelven a mirar cara a cara, saltando chispas entre sus miradas, y Itami, riendo con estúpida cara de circunstancias, pensando _jejeje. Por eso mismo os separo, chicas. Para evitar males_ mayores.

"Em... cómo estaba diciendo... Lelei, irás con el teniente Roig por la segunda gruta." respondiendo la joven maga "Entendido.", siguiendo Itami "Tuka, con Isabel. Por la tercera gruta" y la joven elfa rubia, abrazándose al brazo derecho de su ya amiga inseparable, exclama contenta "¡Entendido!" y finalmente Itami, ordena "Rory. Tú y Aitor por la cuarta gruta. ¡Ah! Y sobre todo... si os encontráis con alguien o algo... procura controlarte, de acuerdo?" acaba diciendo sarcástico a la apóstol de Emroy, que haciendo girar rápidamente su pesadísima hacha, acaba diciendo haciéndose la niña inocente "Te lo prometo, Itami. Pero con un compañero tan bruto cómo él me será difícil. Tanto a él cómo a mi nos encanta "jugar"" dice con voz sexi y seductora, espetando enseguida Aitor y Itami al unísono con cara inquisitorial "¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?" y de lado, Isabel, con el ceño fruncido, exclama quejosa "Aaaaagghhh... hombres."

"Em... capitán. ¿Y que hay de mi?" pregunta Manolo señalándose con el dedo índice con cara tonta, diciéndole Xavier "Jajaja. No te preocupes, Manolo. Alguien debe quedarse en la entrada, vigilando. Por si viene alguien o... por si sale alguien. Simplemente ponte en algún lugar, apartado y bien camuflado, e infórmanos de lo que veas por radio. Si viene Mimoza, te reúnes con ella. Si vienen quien ya sabes... a parte de nosotros, avisa a Italica para que vengan las fuerzas aerotransportadas del Coronel Kengun. Estarán aquí en un cuarto de hora o incluso menos en caso necesario." acaba ordenando el teniente español a su inferior, que poniéndose firme y saludando, responde "¡Sí, mi teniente! ¡Permaneceré a la espera y no entablaré combate con el enemigo en caso de que lo vea!"

"Bien. Pues entonces... ya sabéis lo que toca. Si os encontráis una criatura que habita en las cuevas, no le hagáis daño. La aturdís y la dejáis inconsciente. Pero si nos encontramos a esos mercenarios... hay que procurar capturarlos vivos, pero si no es posible y os atacan... tenéis permiso para disparar en propia defensa. Aunque lo primordial... será saber quien y dónde está el que ha echado ese grito y ha disparado un arma." dice Itami seriamente... mientras los demás comprueban y cargan las armas definitivamente, terminando por ordenar "Puede que aquí abajo las radios no funcionen, pero si ocurre algo... comunicadlo. Nada más. Nos veremos al otro lado de las grutas. ¡En marcha!" respondiendo los españoles con un contundente "¡SÍ, CAPITÁN!" y las chicas con un "Sí, Itami".

Manolo emprende el camino inverso, de regreso afuera, para vigilar la entrada a la cueva... mientras el resto, divididos en cuatro grupos de dos, van entrando en cada una de las cuatro grutas. ¿Qué se van a encontrar ahí dentro? No dudan de que esos hombres de la CIA pueden estar allí, pero... ese grito espeluznante y esa ráfaga de disparos que se ha oído antes, les ha puesto los pelos de punta. Porque si los de la CIA han disparado contra algo... significa que alguien más está ahí dentro. ¿El que? Lo sabrán a medida que penetren más y más en el interior de esas pequeñas grutas... hasta la gran gruta final, que esconde un tesoro que no tiene valor material o de valor. Sino de historia y recuerdos, especialmente... para Rory.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Aérea de Base Alnus, Región Especial, 9:00 AM hora local.**

Cualquiera que le viese vestido de civil, pensaría que es un tipo normal y corriente cómo cualquier otro. Incluso un tipo normal y feliz, a quien la vida le ha sonreído y le han ido bien las cosas... porque así ha sido. Pero en su trabajo, lleva uniforme. Un uniforme de una de las principales, mejores y más prestigiosas unidades de combate de todas las JSDF, cómo es la primera brigada paracaidista (1st Airborne Brigade en inglés). Y con el uniforme puesto, él es un tipo que siendo incluso muy joven para llevar los galones que lleva, quien le rodea entiende enseguida por qué luce la barra y los tres crisantemos en sus hombreras y en el cuello de su uniforme de camuflaje. Porque en un tiempo récord, se los ha ganado a pulso, demostrando unas capacidades y aptitudes, por no mencionar sus capacidades físicas, y su resistencia psicológica, que le hacen estar dónde está.

Y es que a sus "tiernos" 24 años, él, el capitán Kamito Kuroishi, dirige hasta dos compañías de tropas paracaidistas japonesas más que con eficacia y disciplina, que también las tiene, con una capacidad de improvisación en combate y de adaptarse él y sus fuerzas sobre la marcha, que sorprende a sus inferiores y aun más a sus superiores. En otras palabras, que el capitán es obvio que puede llegar al Generalato en no muchos años si se lo propone, porque aptitudes no le faltan. Y tan bien se le da su trabajo de capitán que hasta se puede permitir preocuparse por otros asuntos, digamos... de su vida privada, que le preocupan y le quitan a veces el sueño. Y es que Kamito, un tipo que en combate es el ejemplo perfecto de buen soldado, fuera de él es un tipo sarcástico y normalmente de buen humor... y que está de buen ver se mire por donde se mire. Y eso hace que por sorprendente que parezca, tenga otra preocupación a parte de la gran operación que se cierne sobre él y sus hombres en cuestión de pocos días. Y su segundo y fiel amigo en la 1ª brigada aerotransportada, el teniente Koji Hiromoto, un tipo no muy alto pero ancho y musculoso, pero de cara bondadosa y ojos rasgados que parezca que los tenga cerrados, se ha dado cuenta.

En este instante, ambos hacen un respiro de sus preparativos para su próxima misión, jugando en uno de los hangares de la base aérea de Alnus, una partida de cartas, más exactamente de corazones. Kamito mantiene su cara de póquer ante su baraja de cartas, y Koji, rascándose la sien, pensando y pensando su próximo movimiento, sin apartar la mirada de su baraja, suelta...

"¿Has pensado bien que vas a hacer?" dice Koji sin apartar la mirada de sus cartas, replicando Kamito "¿Mh? Sobre que." dice el capitán tan tranquilo, concentrado en el juego, preguntando su teniente "Pues... sobre... ya sabes. Sobre Harucko. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?" y es decirle esto, para que el capitán, siempre recto y disciplinado, se ponga nervioso y rojo cómo un tomate, echándose la mano al cogote todo vergonzoso, exclama "Jajaja. Pues... em... no... aun no lo sé. Creo que... es... es demasiado pronto para que... que le pida... esto..." y su amigo, sonriendo burlón, le suelta "No me dirás que sois de esos que se mantienen por estrenar hasta la noche de bodas, eh? Jijiji." y Kamito, sonrojándose aun más y incluso enfadado, exclama "¡Agh, cállate! ¡La mía por lo menos es muy guapa, porque la tuya, francamente..." dice con estúpida mala cara el capitán, saltando el teniente de su silla, sonrojado "¡Eh, oye, no te pases, Kamito! Mi Kioko... tiene un poquito de sobrepeso, es verdad. ¡Pero es una chica encantadora!" Pero entonces, Kamito, más sensible, dice...

"Aaaggghhh... sí. Harucko también lo es. Llevo más de dos años saliendo con ella. Y no veas lo que me costó declararme. Y eso que somos vecinos en el mismo barrio y amigos desde la infancia. Tú también la conoces tan bien cómo yo. Y hasta los 21 años, cuando justo me ascendieron de sargento a brigada y nos transfirieron a ti y a mi a la primera brigada paracaidista... no me atreví a decírselo. Pero ella, hecha un mar de lágrimas, me dijo simplemente... "por fin". En ese momento me di cuenta que para según que cosas, soy un total inútil. Para las relaciones de pareja, quiero decir. Y eso... me da un poco de miedo." acaba diciendo un tanto preocupado, respondiendo su amigo, que tras poner cara de circunstancias y rascarse la cabeza, le dice "Mmmm... eso me cuesta de entender de ti. Un perfecto soldado de élite cómo tú, siendo un verdadero manazas con las chicas. Y aun así, has tenido suerte. Porque ella siente lo mismo por ti. Y aunque estás mucho tiempo fuera... ella siempre te espera el tiempo que haga falta. Así que no te preocupes, Kamito. Seguro que también sabrá esperar a que estés preparado para pedir casarte con ella." acaba diciéndole con una mueca a su capitán, que sonriendo cariñoso, dice "Claro. Suerte he tenido con ella. Otra quizás ya me habría mandado a donde ya sabes hace mucho tiempo. Pero ella no. Y por eso estoy totalmente decidido a decírselo. Mira... puede que después de la operación de liberación, por fin se lo diga." acaba diciendo divertido.

"Entonces los rumores son ciertos. Será dentro de tres o cuatro días. ¡Incluso antes! ¿Crees que seremos nosotros la vanguardia encargada de liberar a los civiles secuestrados por ese hijo de puta de Zorzal? Amigo, no sabes lo de ganas que tengo de encontrármelo cara a cara y darle su merecido a ese..." acaba diciendo Joki rabioso y golpeando un puño sobre otro, pero el capitán le replica, más tranquilo y centrado "Me temo que de eso deberás olvidarte. Será una operación a gran escala de la que nos informarán mañana o pasado mañana en una gran reunión informativa previa a la operación. Y que yo sepa, no incluye el capturar o deshacernos de Zorzal. Nos guste o no, eso es una decisión política. Y de momento, no hay noticias al respecto." acaba diciendo tirando una carta sobre la pequeña mesa, y Koji, que enseguida tira otra, le replica...

"Pero... es que sólo vamos a hacer eso? No niego que es lo principal rescatar a esos civiles. Pero si atacásemos en pleno corazón del Imperio Rebelde, cómo tengo entendido que se hará, acabaríamos con los problemas de un plumazo!" exclama incluso un poco enfadado Koji, respondiéndole Kamito "Se atacará cómo ataque de distracción sobre las fuerzas de Zorzal en su propio corazón. Para impedir que pueda enviar refuerzos inmediatamente para la fortaleza de Kylystia, que queda a no muchos kilómetros de la capital rebelde. Pero eso nos lo explicarán con más detalle en la reunión de mañana. … Lástima, Koji. Dos de corazones. He ganado." dice tan tranquilo poniendo su última carta sobre la mesa, exclamando Koji desconcertado "¡Eh, un... un... un momento! ¡Cómo que has ganado!? ¡Has aprovechado la charla para hacer trampas sin que lo vea!" exclama con enfado Koji, diciendo Kamito tan tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados "No sabes perder, Koji. Pero si siempre te gano. Da igual si es a las cartas, al Shōgi, a las damas o al Pokemon Go, jajaja. Por algo soy el capitán más joven que ha tenido nunca la primera brigada paracaidista." dice con una mueca confiada... cuando se les acerca alguien con uniforme no de camuflaje, sino de mecánico, que se pone firme y saluda, exclamando...

"¡Capitán! ¡Informe de los equipos cuatro y cinco de las unidades de mantenimiento! ¡Todos los C-1 están ya revisados y a punto! ¡Desde los motores a los sistemas hidráulicos, eléctricos y informáticos, señor! ¡También los mecanismos de apertura automática de paracaídas, capitán!" termina exclamando el oficial de mantenimiento de la JASDF, respondiendo Kamito "Buen trabajo, sargento técnico. Aseguraos que todo esté perfecto y que no haya el más mínimo fallo, por pequeño que sea. Todo debe ir perfecto en el vuelo y en el lanzamiento. En la primera brigada paracaidista no se toleran los errores ni hacer el ridículo." acaba diciendo todo serio y disciplinado, haciendo el papel que le corresponde cómo soldado de élite, y el oficial de mantenimiento, que se pone firme y saluda, exclama "¡Sí, capitán! ¡A sus órdenes!" y bajando el brazo, da media vuelta aun firme, y se marcha corriendo, para exclamar Koji con el ceño fruncido...

"Mmmm... suerte tenemos de los maniáticos y frikis de mantenimiento, que nuestros C-1 están siempre perfectos. De todos modos, si nos hubiesen destinado los nuevos C-2, hubiese estado mejor. Te recuerdo, Kamito, que esos C-1 están en servicio desde que nuestros padres llevaban pantalones de campana y escuchaban música disco, entiendes?" dice Koji un tanto molesto, y Kamito le replica con su sarcasmo "¿De veras? No te imagino vestido de John Travolta en Fiebre del Sábado Noche bailando al son de los Bee Gees, jajaja" dice riendo todo simpático, y Koji, aun con ceño fruncido, espeta "Muy gracioso. Cómo si tus gustos en j-pop no fueran igual de horteras. ¿Cómo puede ser que un tipo cómo tú sea fan de Momoiro Clover Z?"

Kamito se rasca la cabeza con cara de circunstancias, y exclama "Mira... dejémoslo, quieres? Llama a todos los hombres afuera, al lado de la pista. Entre ellos los rumores también están volando nunca mejor dicho. Les quiero a todos ahí en cinco minutos, teniente Hiromoto." dice todo serio y formal, respondiendo Koji con contundencia, saludando "¡Sí, capitán!"

Cinco minutos después, todos los hombres de las tropas paracaidistas japonesas, en uniforme de camuflaje pero de servicio, se reúnen formando un círculo alrededor de su capitán, cómo si los jugadores alrededor de un entrenador de fútbol se tratara, al lado de la alambrada que separa la pista de despegue y aterrizaje y los helipuertos de los hangares de la base aérea, con el ruido de uno de los aviones de reconocimiento _Mitsubishi LR-1_ que aterrizan sobre la pista, empezando Kamito a hablar...

"¿Estamos todos? Veo que sí. Muy bien, estad atentos. Cómo ya sabéis... la gran operación para liberar a nuestros conciudadanos secuestrados en París... y los de nuestros nuevos aliados, por fin ha llegado. Según tengo entendido... es cuestión de entre tres y cuatro días. Será una operación sin duda nocturna, con todos las fuerzas disponibles y en la que nosotros, la primera brigada paracaidista, el orgullo de las JGSDF, tendremos un papel principal. Estos detalles quedarán definitivamente confirmados a un servidor y a mi segundo, el teniente Hiromoto, mañana por la mañana, en la que el General Hazama en persona y demás Generales de la coalición, nos informarán a los jefes de las distintas unidades de los diferentes países que aquí hay desplegadas, listas y a punto para entrar en acción... de en que consistirá exactamente lo que vamos a hacer. Pero sea cómo sea... tened una cosa siempre presente. Pensad siempre por quien estáis luchando. Hace un momento... yo y el teniente hablábamos... ejem... de... nuestras respectivas novias." dice con una mueca, y entre la tropa se desatan enseguida algunas risas, siguiendo Kamito "Son seres muy queridos para nosotros... y en quien pensamos a veces incluso durante la lucha... en proteger. Algunos de vosotros... también tenéis pareja. Algunos, incluso estáis casados y algún que otro incluso con hijos. Pues bien. Los civiles que debemos rescatar en esta gran operación de liberación... también tienen familia. También tienen pareja. Y padres. Y abuelos. Hijos. Nietos. … Y tanto los que están presos en ese horrible lugar, cómo sus familiares que les esperan... se merecen que los suyos vuelvan a su lado. Y que vuelvan ya. Ese es nuestro trabajo. El nuestro y el de todos los que estamos aquí, en base Alnus. Nuestra misión prioritaria ahora es salvar a esas personas de la terrible injusticia que están padeciendo. Puede que algunos... ya no vuelvan con vida por haber tardado demasiado. Pero al menos... les haremos regresar a casa con los suyos. ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA, VAMOS A TOLERAR QUE ZORZAL HAGA SUFRIR A ESOS INOCENTES NI UN MINUTO MÁS!" exclama ya a gritos, muy animado, arengando a sus tropas, que se muestran igualmente decididas a actuar y entrar en acción, terminando el capitán...

"Así que... cuando apuntéis vuestras armas entre los ojos del enemigo, cuya mirada dad por seguro que estará llena de sed de sangre y de odio hacia vosotros... no dudéis. No os atormentéis. Ni lo penséis. Si de caso... pensad que ese tipo, ha maltratado a nuestros niños y ancianos. Ha torturado a nuestros hombres o incluso los ha asesinado. Ha violado a nuestras mujeres. Por lo tanto... apretad el gatillo sin vacilar y los masacráis antes que ellos se puedan ni siquiera acercar a nosotros. Sé que lo que acabo de decir no es políticamente correcto y que si hubiese algún representante de la prensa aquí, se echaría las manos a la cabeza. Pero si os digo esto... es porque hoy sois soldados. La élite de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. La primera brigada paracaidista, en la que no dejan entrar a cualquier niñito de su mamá o a cualquier gilipollas que se cree Rambo por haber superado todas las pantallas de Call of Duty. Aquí sólo se aceptan verdaderos soldados. Y vosotros lo sois. Pero cuando empiece la operación y la culminéis... seréis héroes. No sólo en Japón. Sino en ambos mundos. Recordadlo siempre. Eso es todo." termina su larga explicación todo serio y trascendental, saludando a sus tropas, que le devuelven el saludo, exclamando Hiromoto "¡ROMPAN FILAS!" y las tropas bajando el brazo, se marchan andando por su lado, mientras el teniente se pone al lado de su capitán, diciéndole sonriente...

"Kamito... se nota que hiciste oratoria en el instituto. Un discurso genial. Quizás un poquito sobreactuado. Pero genial de todas formas." dice con cara sarcástica, y Kamito le responde con estúpida mala cara "Mira quien fue a hablar. Siempre quejándote por todo, Koji. Ya eras así desde el jardín de infancia." le dice también sarcástico, mientras Koji le ríe la gracia sonrojado con la mano en el cogote, cuando ante uno de los helipuertos que tienen enfrente suyo, tras la valla, aterriza uno de los helicópteros _Fuji UH-1J_ de las JGSDF, que en cuando se ha posado sobre el círculo del helipuerto y sus aspas van deteniéndose, la puerta lateral se abre y al ver quien se baja...

"¿? Eh, mira, Kamito. Es... es una mujer conejo. ¿No? Cómo Delilah, la chica de la taberna con quien sale el teniente Yanagida. ¿Qué hará aquí?" y el capitán, todo serio, le responde sin apartar la mirada de quien se baja de ese helicóptero "No lo sé, teniente. No lo sé. Pero si no recuerdo mal... esa mujer conejo es alguien importante y estaba al lado mismo de Zorzal. Que esté aquí sólo puede decir..." acaba diciendo todo serio e intrigado el capitán, dejando a Koji un tanto sorprendido. Porque ya os debéis estar imaginando quien es esa mujer conejo que acaba de llegar a Alnus. Aunque ella ha tenido suerte, porque puede huir del peligro. Otros en cambio...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Fortaleza de Kylystia, Extremo Oriental del Imperio Rebelde. 9:20 AM hora local**

Muchos a su alrededor ya han colapsado. Ya no han podido aguantarlo más. Eso sólo quiere decir tres cosas: o se han rendido a la desesperación; o han enloquecido... o han muerto. Pero son aun pocos. La mayoría le han hecho caso a ella. Que sigue, increíblemente, aupando a todos a su alrededor a seguir resistiendo. A pesar de las enfermedades y las epidemias. A pesar de lo débiles que se encuentran todos físicamente. A pesar del dolor de que algunos de ellos hayan ya muerto... ella les arenga a seguir resistiendo. A creer que por fin, porque más de una vez han oído claramente el sonido de los aviones sobrevolarlos... a que vendrán a rescatarlos. Pero al mismo tiempo... ese extraño alemán que permanece allí con ellos. Un tipo que parece inexplicablemente sobrevivir sin muchas dificultades, pasando de todo y de todos de lo que pasa a su alrededor... la tiene verdaderamente intrigada. Y más cada día que pasa. Porque es incapaz de encontrarle una explicación o de entender cómo se lo hace.

Y es que ella, Irene Bueno, la profesora de idiomas capturada en Madrid junto a otras muchas personas al mismo tiempo en la misma ciudad, en París y en Santiago de Chile, sigue viva y cuerda gracias a esa esperanza. A eso... y que pura suerte, que aun ninguno de los guardias le hayan puesto un dedo encima, porque algunas de las chicas jóvenes prisioneras ya han corrido esa suerte de desgracia... cómo las dos chilenas que regentaban un club de adultos en Santiago, utilizadas durante semanas por Zorzal cómo sus juguetes sexuales, y desde hace pocos días, han devuelto a las mazmorras de la fortaleza. Irene, al lado de ese hombre chileno que está sentada con la mirada perdida, cómo dando todo por perdido...

"Dios Santo... me pregunto si podrán volver a la razón algún día. No quiero ni pensar lo que les habrán hecho esos monstruos." dice Irene, que cómo la otra gente ahí, está muy sucia, despeinada, cómo si fueran meros animales en un establo de caballos, encerrados en mazmorras tras gruesas puertas de barrotes de hierro, respondiéndole el hombre chileno con la mirada perdida "Mejor para ellas, española. Perder la razón y la cordura es lo mejor que puede pasarte en este sitio. Te olvidas de todo... tu mente se queda vacía de todo lo que eras, tuviste... o quisiste. Ya no eres nada. Ni te preocupa nada. Ni siquiera piensas... en que se acabe todo de una vez. Que tortura." acaba diciendo el hombre andino, cómo hipnotizado, rendido, que él mismo se ha abandonado a su suerte, pero Irene, cogiéndole del cuello, le replica con contundencia, muy enfadada "¡DEJE YA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS ANTE LOS DEMÁS! ¡SI TE RINDES ES PORQUE TÚ QUIERES! ¡Y SI TE RINDES, LES HABRÁS DADO LA VICTORIA A NUESTROS CARCELEROS! ¡TIENES QUE RESISTIR, AUNQUE YA NO PUEDAS MÁS, ME OYES!?" exclama visiblemente furiosa al hombre chileno que se queda parado, de piedra, ante la contundencia de aquella española que no permite que nadie ahí se rinda, respondiéndole "Eh... eeeee... sí... claro... señorita. No... no debemos..." pero entonces...

A cierta distancia de ellos, se oye un niño de unos 12 años llorar desesperadamente. Un niño que cree que su padre se está muriendo, medio desmayado e inconsciente. Irene se acerca enseguida a ayudar, intentando consolar al chico, diciéndole con todo el tacto del mundo "Tranquilo, chico. Tu padre se va a salvar. Te juro que se va a salvar. Saldrá de esta." intenta animar al chico sin demasiado éxito, cuando tras suyo, retumbado sobre el muro de piedra en el que hay varias antorchas encendidas, le habla, tan tranquilo, pasando de todo, pasota, el "alemán": Karl Brugenau.

"¿De veras? No me digas. Tiene fiebre alta, convulsiones y diarrea crónica. No sobrevivirá más de tres o cuatro días. Dale agua. Es lo único que hay. Pero dásela hervida o de lluvia. La de los abrevaderos seguro que está infectada. No la han cambiado en una semana." dice con cierta malicia y mala cara, causando a Irene una profunda indignación hacia ese tipo alemán que le repugna y al mismo tiempo... le intriga, siguiendo Karl "Al fondo hay goteras desde donde cae el agua limpia de la lluvia que cayó anoche. Cógela de ahí."

Irene, mirando mal a ese hombre tan extraño para ella, le hace sin embargo, caso. Va hacia donde hay esas goteras... y puede recoger suficiente agua con una botella de plástico vacía que uno de los secuestrados ha tirado por ahí. Regresa con el hombre enfermo y su hijo y le da de beber agua al hombre, que no puede más que, sudado y enfermo por la alta fiebre, sonreír a Irene y decirle con voz floja un escueto "Gracias", mientras el hijo se abraza aun lloroso sobre el pecho de su padre, muerto de miedo ante la perspectiva de que su padre muera. Irene les mira con compasión, con mucha compasión... mirando entonces a su alrededor, y observando que muchos de los secuestrados, que están cómo ella, en un estado lamentable, siguen vivos y cuerdos gracias a ella. Porque no le dicen nada... pero se lo están agradeciendo con la mirada. Todos los que aun están vivos y cuerdos... excepto él: Karl. El tipo extraño que permanece con cara aburrida, mirando hacia el techo... pero que no tiene aparentemente miedo, incertidumbre o locura. En otras palabras: que está cómo si ya supiera que saldrá de allí cómo si nada hubiese pasado. Irene, extrañada... pero enfadada y mucho con él, se le acerca, quedándose plantada ante él con mala cara, cuando el tal Karl dice...

"¿No te lo comerías ahora, querida Irene?" dice con sarcasmo cruel el alemán, quedándose ella aun más extrañada pero con mala cara, sin contestarle, diciendo él "Un bistec poco hecho, jugoso y tierno, con guarnición de patatas fritas y una ensalada. Acompañado de un buen vino tinto. Mmmm... es lo que pienso comerme en cuando salga de aquí. ¿No te hace venir hambre el pensarlo?" dice con sonrisa cruel en la cara, cuando Irene, que aunque sea una mera profesora, cuando se enfada se enfada, se agacha hacia él, y en voz baja pero muy enfadada, con cara rabiosa, le exclama "No tenías que decirlo alto y claro ante el niño que su padre se está muriendo. ¿Es que quieres causarle un trauma? Ya lo saben todos que ese hombre está más muerto que vivo, pero..." va diciendo rabiosa, pero le entrecorta él, con una sonrisa maliciosa marcada en la cara, incluso inquietante, que a Irene la deja helada, diciendo Karl...

"Mfmfmfmf... tranquila, mi querida Irene. Ese niño no va a perder a su padre. Porque estás en lo cierto. Muy pronto... saldréis todos de aquí. Y yo... por fin me encontraré con él." dice con su sonrisa maliciosa, replicando Irene con una mirada seria y enfadada a partes iguales, exclamando "Cómo estás tan seguro. ¡Cómo diantre estás tan seguro! ¡Siempre! Desde el primer día que te vi aquí, estás tan tranquilo, cómo si la cosa no fuera contigo. ¡QUE ES LO QUE ESCONDES! ¡DÍMELO!" exclama Irene enfadada de verdad, pero Karl, mirando hacia arriba, al techo, responde...

"Quizás me apetezca más un salmón magro con un buen vino blanco." dice Karl tan tranquilo, haciéndose el despistado, cómo ignorando de nuevo a Irene, que mirándole rabiosa y apretando los puños, acaba desviando la mirada y regresando a ayudar a otra gente, cuando una pareja de guardias de la Oprichinna, llevan a rastras a una de las chicas, abriendo la puerta de la reja, y tirándola al suelo de malas maneras.

"¿? Dios, no. Yvonette. ¡YVONETTE!" se lanza enseguida a socorrer a la chica francesa, mientras los dos guardias se van riendo estúpidamente... tocándose la entrepierna y limpiándose las babas de la boca. La chica está en absoluto estado de shock, cómo un vegetal, sin reaccionar, con la mirada perdida. Una chica que era cómo ella, dispuesta a resistir, pero que psicológicamente, ha quedado tocada y hundida ante tan brutal experiencia. Irene no lo aguanta más. Se echa a llorar de rabia e impotencia con la chica francesa entre sus brazos, que no reacciona, sólo respira, con unos ojos dilatados y perdidos que no miran a ninguna parte. La voz del hombre chileno de antes, hace volver a Irene, diciendo el tipo "Es inútil, jovencita. Tardará mucho tiempo en volver a la cordura. La han violado brutalmente durante horas y horas. Y tú puede que seas la siguiente. Te servirá para huir de esta maldita realidad." pero Irene, aun llorosa pero con una furia inusitada, le replica "¡CÁLLESE! ¡CÁLLESE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! ¡NI USTED NI YO NI NADIE MÁS VA A MORIR NI A ENLOQUECER! ¡SALDREMOS VIVOS DE AQUÍ PORQUE NOS RESCATARÁN! ¡LO SÉ! ¡Y POR MUCHO QUE QUIERAN HACERME CREER LO CONTRARIO, NO PIENSO RENDIRME! ¡NO PIENSO RENDIRME! No... me rendiré. ¡NO!" exclama Irene con rabia e impotencia hacia el hombre chileno que se ha queda otra vez mudo, cuando oye... unos aplausos. Unos aplausos lentos, parsimoniosos. Ella se gira... y Karl, mirándola con su cara maquiavélica, la aplaude lentamente, diciendo con sarcasmo cruel "Enhorabuena, Irene. La heroína nos va a salvar a todos. Sólo espera y sabrás de verdad quien salva a quien."

Karl dice esto último con una cara maliciosa de verdad... dejando a la pobre de Irene verdaderamente intrigada, preguntándose en su cabeza de dónde demonios ha salido ese tipo que más que extraño, es sin duda muy inquietante. Pero no sabe por qué... le cree en lo que dice. Que pronto, muy pronto, vendrán a rescatarlos. Pero que a él... lo rescatarán otros. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Irene no lo sabe, pero ese tipo es un agente o espía del BND, el servicio secreto alemán. O... es algo más que eso? Porque con "él"... se está refiriendo a ese que no debe de ser nombrado si no quieres que se te aparezca en tus peores pesadillas? De momento, es un misterio, o... puede que no? Un misterio que puede complicarse y mucho en cuando la operación de liberación de comienzo. Porque hablando de complicaciones...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Taberna de Delilah, Región Especial, 9:30 AM hora local**

Se ha visto obligada a huir del Palacio Imperial rebelde con una pena en el corazón y un sufrimiento cómo hacía mucho y mucho tiempo, puede que nunca en su vida, que no sentía. El tener que despedirse de quien ya es su amado a todas luces, del cabo, espía de las JSDF... y cocinero, Furuta Hitoshi, con un largo y sentido abrazo y un beso que siente que será el último en mucho tiempo, antes de subir al helicóptero japonés que la ha sacado de territorio rebelde, haciendo escala en Italica para repostar combustible, reponer fuerzas y cambiarse de ropa, y alzar de nuevo el vuelo en dirección al que será su nuevo hogar durante una temporada indefinida... hasta que se reencuentre con quien puede y quiere empezar de cero una nueva vida. Con Furuta.

Ahora ella, Tyuule, ha llegado por fin a Alnus, su nuevo hogar, en donde sentirse segura y tranquila de que nadie le hará daño pero donde la tristeza y la soledad de tener que estar separada de quien le ha salvado la vida, es algo que ni siquiera ella puede ocultar. Pero su llegada a Alnus no es ni será, ni de lejos, tan pacífica cómo se imagina. Y es que Furuta se olvidó de un "pequeño" detalle sin importancia. El que Delilah, la antigua guerrera conejo, que fue también espía para el clan de Formal... considera a su antigua reina una traidora que se ofreció a Zorzal cómo su esclava para salvarse a si misma y dejar abandonado a su propio pueblo, que fue en buena parte masacrado por Zorzal y sus tropas. Esto más bien, fue un engaño del Imperio hacia el antiguo reino de guerreras conejo, que las enfrentó entre ellas para destruirlas definitivamente. Pero es un engaño que aun perdura y que puede provocar que ahora... la cosa se ponga incluso peligrosa.

Nada más llegar, Tyuule, acompañada y guiada por el teniente Akira Yanagida y por el comandante español Antonio Ruiz, se han pasado por el despacho del General Hazama, donde obviamente le ha dado la bienvenida y le ha prometido la protección cómo una nueva refugiada... y dónde ella ha pedido por favor que hagan regresar a Furuta lo antes posible. Petición que ha sido desestimada porque la función de Furuta sigue siendo esencial, al menos hasta que la operación de liberación haya concluido. Con este desengaño y sufrimiento en su cabeza y en su corazón, que sí, sorprende, pero ella también tiene, lo que pasa que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, ahora Yanagida y Ruiz la acompañan de nuevo de camino a su nuevo apartamento, pero Yanagida...

"Señorita Tyuule. ¿No tiene hambre? No debe de haber comido nada desde que ha salido de la capital rebelde de madrugada." dice Yanagida amablemente a la antigua reina conejo, que toda tímida, va a responder "Em... pues, yo..." pero entonces... se oye un sonoro ruido de tripas hambrientas: de la tripa de Tyuule, que se sonroja y desvía la mirada, cómo diciendo _Que vergüenza_ , diciendo entonces el chistoso y cantamañanas del comandante Ruiz "¡JA! Anda que no tiene hambre la señora coneja. Me apuesto que se comería una paella valenciana... pero sin conejo! ¡Jajajaja! Lo pillas o que, eh? Jajaja... ja... em..." dice con estúpida cara de haberle pillado, porque Yanagida y Tyuule le miran con estúpida cara de muñeco, cómo diciendo _¿Pero tu eres tonto o te lo haces?_ ", diciendo entonces Antonio "Em... mejor la llevamos a la taberna de Delilah. Para desayunar tienen unos croaissants de esos de los franceses que están de muerte."

Pero en cuando el chistoso y animado comandante español ha pronunciado ese nombre: Delilah, Tyuule ha dado un sobresalto y sus ojos se han abierto cómo platos por un instante. Porque ese nombre sólo puede ser de alguien de su clan: de las guerreras conejo. Pero de alguien que sabe que no la va a recibir bien... porque sabe de hace tiempo que sus propias compatriotas la consideran una traidora. Y en efecto...

En la taberna, Delilah trae un pedido a una mesa donde cuatro militares, dos españoles y dos japoneses, esperan su desayuno. Exclamando ella cargada con la platera "Aquí lo tenéis. Dos cafés con crema para los japoneses... un café cortado para ti... y un carajillo para ti." dice alegre y radiante cómo es habitual en ella, sirviendo en su trabajo de camarera en la taberna más famosa de Alnus, cuando uno de los españoles, a quien le ha servido el carajillo, le dice en el mismo tono "Y que bonita y maja que eres, coelliña! ¡Pero que chica más fermosa!" dice uno de los militares españoles con un acento gallego que le delata, preguntando Delilah sin entender nada "¿Eh? ¿Qué ha dicho? Empiezo a hartarme de que sólo vengan pervertidos por aquí incluso ya de buena mañana. Os recuerdo que YA ESTOY PROMETIDA!" exclama la antigua guerrera conejo con tonta mala cara, cómo temiendo lo que muchas veces, casi a diario, tiene que hacer: echar de un puntapié al trasero a alguno con varias copas de más con la mano demasiado larga con ella. Exclama entonces el otro militar español "Jajaja. No... no le hagas caso, Delilah. Es que es gallego. Y los gallegos ya se sabe. Nunca sabes si vienen o van, jajaja." dice riendo alegre, sumándose a la conversación uno de los japoneses, que exclama "Es que toda Alnus está encantada contigo, Delilah. Eres muy bonita, encantadora, y cocinas de maravilla. ¡El teniente Yanagida ya se puede sentir afortunado, jajajaja!" y ella le replica, con una mala cara que los pone nerviosos "¿Bonita, dices? Creo que muchos de vosotros venís aquí sólo para mirarme el culo y los pechos. ¿Os creéis que no me doy cuenta? Pero os vais a quedar con las ganas. Mi Akira es el único hombre en todo Alnus que puede ponerme un dedo encima y que es todo un caballero. No cómo otros." dice mirándolos con estúpida mala cara de reojo, y el grupo, se ríe estúpidamente con cara de circunstancias, cómo diciendo _vaya, nos ha pillado, jejeje_. Cuando entonces...

"¡Delilah! ¿Tienes un momento?" le llama la atención Yanagida, que llega acompañado de Ruiz y de alguien más que está tras el japonés y que Delilah no puede ver, y ella se acerca alegrándose de ver a su novio, exclamando "¡Akira! Que alegría verte." se lanza enseguida a besar a su novio, diciéndole un tanto... seductora "Hace muchas noches que no nos acostamos juntos. ¿Hoy por fin..." y Yanagida, con el ceño fruncido, exclama "¡Ejem! Delilah... que estás trabajando y hay gente aquí. Espero que no estés contando detalles de nuestra vida íntima en pareja a las demás chicas cuando estáis en los baños, verdad?" acaba diciendo Yanagida con mirada inquisitorial hacia Delilah, que se queda con estúpida cara de que la han pillado, cayéndole una gota, riendo tontamente, pero entonces Yanagida...

"Necesito que le prepares algo para comer a una nueva refugiada que desde hoy vivirá en Alnus. La pobre está muerta de hambre. ¡Ah! Y que sea algo... acorde a vuestros gustos. De las mujeres conejo quiero decir." dice amablemente a su novia, quedándose ella extrañada, replicando "¿? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Oh! No estarás diciendo que..." acaba diciendo sorprendida, cuando Yanagida echa unos pasos a un lado, se aparta y... Delilah se queda de piedra, boquiabierta, parada... en un principio. Porque está viendo a la que fue su reina, Tyuule, ante ella, vestida con una blusa sin mangas blanca y unos pantalones tejanos un tanto ajustados... y una cara de profunda tristeza, de sentirse aun que no encaja ahí. Pero ese desconcierto inicial de Delilah... se convierte enseguida, en rabia e indignación. En una rabia profunda que le sale de dentro. Rabia... que termina por estallar.

"¿? Delilah... te pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunta Yanagida todo extrañado a Delilah, que poniendo una cara muy furiosa, espeta "Qué hace aquí." El comandante español, con su habitual gracia que no viene a cuento, suelta "Uy uy uy. Se avecina una guerra de perras. O mejor dicho... de conejas, jajajaja...jaja... ja... em... mejor me callo." pero a nadie le da tiempo a mirarle con cara de idiota, porque la atención la acapara Delilah, cuando Yanagida, intentando calmar los ánimos de lo que se teme que va a pasar, dice "Delilah... escúchame un segundo y no te subas por las paredes, me oyes? Es importante. Ella está aquí por..." pero Yanagida ya no puede decir nada más, porque Delilah estalla y de que manera, con furia pero también con lágrimas de rabia e indignación, exclamando...

"¡NO, NO TENGO NADA QUE ESCUCHAR, AKIRA! ¡QUE HACE LA QUE TRAICIONÓ A MI PUEBLO Y A MI RAZA, LA QUE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN LA PUTA PERSONAL DE ZORZAL, AQUÍ!? ¡DEBERÍA MATARLA AQUÍ Y AHORA, CÓMO ELLA PERMITIÓ CON NUESTRO PUEBLO! ¡MASACRADO POR SALVARSE ELLA!" grita Delilah con absoluta furia, rabia e impotencia, intentando calmar los ánimos Yanagida, diciendo "Delilah, basta. Para." pero ella sigue gritando con absoluta furia "¡No No NO! ¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES, AKIRA! ¡SÓLO YO Y UNOS POCOS MÁS DE MI CLAN CONSEGUIMOS ESCAPAR Y ENCONTRAR REFUGIO GRACIAS AL CLAN DE FORMAL! ¡PORQUE ELLA NOS TRAICIONÓ Y PERMITIÓ QUE MASACRASEN Y ESCLAVIZASEN A LOS QUE SOBREVIVIERON DE NUESTRO CLAN! ¡Y JAMÁS SE LO PERDONARÉ POR ESO! ¡JAMÁS!" exclama la guerrera conejo que demuestra que si se enfada, es peligrosa de verdad, pero Yanagida, increíblemente, no se amedrenta, y le grita con contundencia "¡DELILAH, BASTA! Ni siquiera sabes por qué está aquí. Oh..." acaba diciendo sorprendiéndose, porque...

Tyuule se ha echado a llorar, cabizbaja, mostrándose muy arrepentida, diciendo "Perdón. Lo siento. Lo siento." Tanto Yanagida cómo Ruiz, se han quedado pasmados, pero Delilah ni caso, creyendo que son lágrimas de cocodrilo, Pero el japonés acaba por hacerle un gesto con la mirada al español, todo serio, y Antonio lo capta a la primera, diciendo "Emmmm... creo, señorita Tyuule, que estaremos más tranquilos en el comedor de la base. Hoy le toca cocinar a los franceses, sabe? Hacen unos espaguetis a la carbonara que están para chuparse los dedos. Acompáñeme. ¡Y no llore más, por favor! Que sólo es un malentendido. Todo se arreglará. Vamos, vamos." le dice el comandante español a Tyuule, llevándosela de camino al comedor de la base para las tropas... y quedándose Yanagida a solas con Delilah, que aun está enfadada. Muy enfadada. Pero Yanagida... aun lo está más.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa, Delilah? Tienes una idea muy equivocada de lo que aquí está pasando" le dice visiblemente enfadado el teniente a su chica, que le replica aun con mucho enfado e indignación "¿Y aun me lo preguntas!? ¡Ya lo he dicho, alto y claro! ¡Ella es una..." pero le vuelve a cortar Yanagida, aun más contundente si cabe "¡DELILAH, BASTA, POR FAVOR! … Por favor. Escúchame. Primero, por si aun no lo sabes o te niegas a creértelo... tanto tú cómo ella, cómo tu clan, fuisteis víctimas de un engaño de Zorzal. Os utilizó a su favor, lo entiendes? Y segundo... por si no lo sabes, que es obvio que no... Zorzal ha ordenado asesinarla. Por eso desde hoy permanecerá aquí, en Alnus, cómo refugiada. En la misma situación que tú... y habiendo vivido iguales o peores penalidades que tú. Así que te lo suplico... cambia tu punto de vista y mira las cosas cómo realmente son, no cómo crees que eran. … Por favor... Delilah." acaba diciéndole a su pareja con todo el tacto del mundo, pero ella, se mantiene en sus trece, replicando con muy mala cara "De acuerdo. Pero que no ose acercarse aquí o no respondo de mi. Si es verdad lo que dices..." pero de nuevo, Yanagida, ya enfadado de verdad con Delilah, le replica...

"¡No, aun no lo has entendido! ¡Te dejas llevar por tus prejuicios y tus recuerdos! ¡Por tu dolor! ¡Puedo llegar a entenderlo! Pero... pero esta no es la Delilah de quien me he enamorado y con quien quiero casarme. No entiendo que es lo que te pasa. Cómo puedes odiar tanto a alguien que necesita ayuda y que fue tan víctima cómo tú." acaba diciéndole con enfado e incluso desprecio a Delilah, causando que ella se asuste de verdad, porque es... casi casi cómo si estuviera rompiendo con ella. Yanagida acaba marchándose visiblemente enfadado con ella por no hacerle ni puñetero caso, exclamando ella, alargando la mano y muy preocupada por él, incluso asustada "¡Akira! ¡Perdona, yo no quería decir... yo... Akira..." acaba diciendo desviando la mirada, entristecida, muy... arrepentida de lo que acaba de hacer.

Resulta obvio que la pareja acaba de tener una pelea por alguien que Delilah ha creído durante mucho tiempo, años, que fue la responsable de su desdicha, de ella y de todo su pueblo, las guerreras conejo, que sufrieron. Pero también es verdad, que ha sido un malentendido que ha durado demasiado tiempo y que Yanagida acaba de aclarárselo. Que el malentendido y el reconciliarse con Yanagida fructifiquen, depende de ella. Pero también... el acercarse aunque sea sólo para hablar y quien sabe si para pedir perdón... con Tyuule. Porque quien ordenó acabar con ella...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Palacio Imperial, Capital del Imperio Rebelde, 9:40 AM hora local**

Igualmente doloroso ha sido para él, el verse obligado a evacuar a quien es su amada, y espera incluso que la mujer de su vida, bien lejos de allí, hacia Base Alnus, donde estará mucho más segura y protegida que allí con él, que aunque armado siempre con una pistola oculta bajo su pantalón, no podía él solo garantizarle su seguridad e integridad. Lo mejor para su amada Tyuule era evacuarla lo antes posible, y ahora que por fin está hecho, se siente más tranquilo. Aunque también, entendiendo que para ambos resultará duro separarse un tiempo indeterminado, sumando que encima, él está, nunca mejor dicho, en la mismísima boca del lobo.

Y es que él, el cabo y espía de las JSDF, Furuta Hitoshi, que ha jugado y sigue jugando un papel clave para informar a Base Alnus y con ello, a la Coalición de Liberación, de los planes y objetivos, o mejor dicho, ocurrencias e ideas de bombero absurdas que se le ocurren a Zorzal, con los resultados ya sabidos, pero sobre todo, del paradero y situación de los ciudadanos secuestrados por los ejércitos de Zorzal en París, Madrid y Santiago de Chile, sigue allí, firme, aguantando el tipo, haciendo un papel que ni el mejor actor de cine o teatro podría hacer, que es mantener a Zorzal y su entorno, completamente engañados y sin enterarse lo más mínimo de que es lo que realmente hace y a quien realmente sirve. O eso... se cree Furuta.

Cómo todas las mañanas desde que llegó allí, Furuta se ve obligado una vez más, a preparar el desayuno para su majestad imperial. Un tipo al que ya casi nadie le alza la voz, o se atreve a decirle lo que no quiere oír, porque su paranoia por dominar a todos y a todo lo que le rodea, está llegando a tales extremos, que resulta ya evidente que lo de Zorzal, es más que ansia de poder, objeto de estudio para un psiquiatra. Una vez Furuta ha preparado el desayuno y él personalmente se lo lleva en una bandeja de plata maciza a una de las salas de poder de palacio, el dormitorio imperial, escenario también de las brutales violaciones a las que somete a sus esclavas sexuales, criadas o hijas de los nobles de la corte que le caen en gracia, que un tiempo a esta parte... no es capaz de hacer, porque después de cenar siempre se queda dormido cómo una cesta de gatitos al lado de una estufa. Y Zorzal, que a pesar de que su testosterona le desborda, muchas veces su coeficiente intelectual es más bien del nivel de Forrest Gump, y no da más de sí, por lo que no se ha dado cuenta o no se cuestiona si eso es normal o no. O eso cabe pensar... hasta ahora. En cuando Furuta llega al dormitorio imperial, donde dos concubinas le visten con su, digamos, "uniforme de trabajo", su armadura dorada que le protege el torso con una capa morada... y donde el conde Herm, también está ahí, con intención de hablar con Zorzal.

"Majestad... aquí le traigo su desayuno." dice Yanagida aparentando absoluta tranquilidad y educación, haciendo el papel de perfecto criado de servicio, y Zorzal, ya terminado de vestir y moviendo la mano para que las concubinas se marchen, se acerca a ver que le ha traído, exclamando "¿? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra de tus novedades, cocinero?" pregunta con una cara que sin duda desprende una aura perturbadora, que incluso acojona, pero Furuta le responde tan tranquilo "Es un desayuno típico de un lugar muy lejano, majestad. Chocolate caliente con churros. Estos se mojan en el chocolate derretido y se comen. Le aseguro que está delicioso." dice Furuta postrándose en reverencia hacia el emperador rebelde, que no sin cierta desconfianza, coge uno de los churros, lo moja en la taza de chocolate, se lo mete en la boca y...

"Mmmm... Mmmmm... MMMMM... está... ES UNA DELICIA!" exclama Zorzal derritiéndose del gusto, rodeando el cuello de Furuta con el brazo, exclamando "¡Siempre lo consigues, cocinero! ¡Siempre consigues sorprender mi exigente paladar imperial con tus delicias! ¡No tengo ni idea de donde sacas las recetas, PERO TODAS ME GUSTAN, JAJAJAJA! ¡Jamás pienso soltarte! ¡Nunca en la corte imperial había habido un cocinero tan capaz cómo tú! ¡Y aun así, no conozco a nadie tan humilde que no desee poder, riquezas y mujeres por complacerme!" pero se separa de él... para mirarle y hablarle de nuevo con una mirada y una voz verdaderamente perturbadoras, inquietantes, malvadas, diciendo "Espero... que estas deliciosas recetas sean sólo eso. Deliciosas recetas. Y no otra cosa... cocinero. De lo contrario... ya sabes. El único que se merece vivir tranquilo y en paz en mi imperio... ES SU EMPERADOR! ¡YO! ¡Jajajajaja!"

"Sí... majestad." responde Furuta con cara de póquer, postrándose ante Zorzal con el brazo ante el pecho, y echándose varios pasos hacia atrás, sin dejarse perturbar por las palabras amenazantes, muy amenazantes, de Zorzal, de cuya paranoia o manía persecutoria, muy pocos se salvan... cómo el Conde Herm, que permanece ahí con su rostro igualmente serio y perturbador, cuando Zorzal, aireando su capa con su brazo, exclama "¡Herm! ¿Hay novedades de nuestros ejércitos avanzando sobre Elbe? ¿Por qué tardan tanto en llegar los mensajeros? Lo necesito. ¡NECESITO SABER SI HEMOS CONQUISTADO ESE REINO TRAIDOR Y CORTADO EL CUELLO AL HIJO DE PUTA DE DURAN, Y SI HEMOS PRIVADO AL ENEMIGO DEL RECURSO QUE TANTO DESEAN! … Necesito saberlo, Herm. O llegan pronto... o ordenaré que los ejecuten en cuando hayan dado parte por atreverse a hacerme perder la paciencia. Algo en lo que en mi imperio nadie tiene derecho. ¡NADIE!" exclama Zorzal con cara de loco, mientras Herm... sonríe con maldad, con mucha... maldad, porque él si sabe lo que ha pasado, sin que le preocupe demasiado. Porque forma parte de los planes... de a quien en realidad sirve. Pero el conde y comandante de los ejércitos y de la Oprichinna, le responde "Paciencia, su majestad. Sus órdenes se están cumpliendo al pie de la letra y en su imperio... no hay sitio para los errores. Mfmfmfmf." dice riendo maliciosamente entre dientes, con una mirada fría y malvada a partes iguales que hiela. Zorzal se le acerca, le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice, incluso con solemnidad...

"Contigo y con él... con mi delicioso cocinero... sois los únicos con los que realmente puedo confiar en todo el Imperio verdadero. Los únicos. Ahora por fin me doy cuenta. Que sólo hay a mi alrededor..." pero Zorzal no puede acabar de decírselo... porque enseguida llega, con muchas prisas, uno de los "oprichinnas", con sus peculiares uniformes de rata de alcantarilla que les cubre la cabeza, escoltado por dos guardias de palacio, que rápidamente, se postra ante el emperador, todavía respirando rápido y con el pulso acelerado por lo que ha tenido que correr hasta allí.

"¡Majestad! ¡Mis disculpas por molestarle en sus aposentos en el momento de su desayuno! ¡Pero traigo una información urgente para vos, majestad!" exclama todo alterado el oprichinna, que no se atreve a alzar la mirada hacia el emperador, que masticando un bocado de churro mojado en chocolate caliente, se traga la comida, y con una voz y mirada inquietantes pero también intrigantes, dice "¿Una información... urgente? Mas os vale... que sea algo que me guste de oír. De lo contrario... podéis consideraros muertos antes que se ponga el sol. ¡Habla!" y el Oprichinna, sin dejar de estar arrodillado con una pierna, postrado en reverencia hacia el emperador, explica "¡Es su esclava, majestad! ¡Tyuule! ¡Cómo vos ordenó, en cuando ha salido el sol hemos procedido a su detención en sus aposentos de palacio, para llevarla a las mazmorras subterráneas y someterla a interrogatorio y tortura... para verificar su lealtad a su majestad, el único emperador del auténtico imperio, majestad!" pero le corta Zorzal, con absoluta furia, demostrando que no le gusta nada que le hagan perder ni siquiera un minuto de su tiempo, exclamando "¡ESO YA LO SÉ, JODIDO IMBÉCIL! ¡CONOZCO PERFECTAMENTE MIS PROPIAS ÓRDENES A INÚTILES CÓMO VOSOTROS! ¡DECIDME DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE ES LO QUE PASA CON TYUULE!" y la respuesta del Oprichinna...

"¡Ha desaparecido, majestad! ¡Se ha esfumado! ¡No está ni en sus aposentos! ¡Ni dentro ni fuera de palacio! ¡Tampoco se la ha encontrado en la ciudad ni en los alrededores! ¡Nosotros y la guardia de palacio la hemos buscado intensamente las últimas horas por todas partes! ¡No hay duda, majestad... de que ha escapado! ¡Por favor, majestad, se lo suplico! ¡Tenga piedad de mi y de mis hombres! ¡Aun podemos encontrarla! ¡Denos una oportunidad!" dice el oprichinna visiblemente nervioso y temeroso de la ira irracional que Zorzal ya ha demostrado en más de una ocasión... y que de nuevo, parece que va a manifestarse. Porque al oír eso, Zorzal se ha quedado con los ojos cómo platos, de piedra, helado. No puede creerse que ella, que en teoría no sabía nada, haya huido justo cuando iba a detenerla... cómo si hubiese olido el peligro y hubiese huido de allí o cómo... si alguien se lo hubiese dicho. En ese instante, Zorzal se queda verdaderamente intrigado... girando su mirada hacia su cocinero, Furuta. Pensando por un instante... si él...

Pero cómo es bien sabido, la inteligencia de Zorzal, brilla por su ausencia, y enseguida lo desestima, porque por lo que realmente se deja dominar en ese instante... es una vez más, por una rabia absoluta, incontrolable, incontenible, que le viene de dentro. La que le viene cuando se siente engañado, estafado, o sobre todo... perdedor. Una sensación que no puede sufrir y que le revuelve las entrañas. Y esa furia inusitada, se está reflejando en su rostro, que más que a un ser humano, a Furuta particularmente, le está recordando a esos demonios tradicionales de la cultura japonesa, los _Oni_ , cuyos rostros y facciones son bestiales, y que se reflejan por igual en la cara del emperador rebelde, que empieza a gritar...

"No... No... NOOOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! Es imposible que me haya leído el pensamiento. ¡ES UNA MERA ESCLAVA, NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO! ¡NO PUEDE ABANDONARME! ¡NADIE PUEDE ABANDONARME! A mi... A mi! ¡A MI! ¡EL EMPERADOR EN PERSONA! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE DEBÍA HACER ERA OBEDECERME CIÉGAMENTE! ¡Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECE!? ¡BUSCADLA! ¡QUIERO A TYUULE! ¡TYUULE! ¡TYUULE!" exclama Zorzal con una cara de absoluto perturbado, de ira y rabia irracionales a más no poder, golpeando sobre una mesa de madera cada vez que pronuncia el nombre de quien ya le ha abandonado para salvar su vida de él: de Zorzal. Furuta intenta mantener cómo puede su cara de póquer, pero le es imposible ocultar su sorpresa al darse cuenta de en que se está convirtiendo, poco a poco, el emperador Rebelde. En un ser dominado por sus propios miedos, paranoias, ansias de poder absoluto y total, y donde nada ni nadie, deben hacerle sombra. En otras palabras, el ejemplo perfecto de dictador total y absoluto, cómo en nuestro mundo lo fueron Pol Pot, Hitler, Stalin o incluso líderes occidentales cómo Nixon. Pero Furuta también se ha dado cuenta de algo: cómo si Zorzal se hubiese olvidado de su propia orden de asesinarla. ¿Acaso quiere decir eso... que en el fondo si que le importa? ¿O es sencillamente... la locura que poco a poco se apodera de él? Al final, pero, Zorzal, se queda con una cara de perturbado que resulta hasta acojonante, pero que al mismo tiempo reflejo un miedo visceral. ¿A qué? Nadie más que él lo sabe, pero Zorzal dice...

"Dejadme. ¡DEJADME SOLO!" exclama... cogiendo la taza de chocolate caliente y tirándola a la pared, rompiéndola en pedazos, para seguir con una mirada acojonante "No regreséis... hasta que la hayáis encontrado. … Lo único que pido de Tyuule... es que venga aquí y se deje degollar cómo un conejo que es. ¡CÓMO UNA PUTA BESTIA QUE ES! ¡BUSCADLA! ¡TYUULE! ¡BUSCADLA!"

"Sus deseos son órdenes, majestad Zorzal." dice Herm con su helada fría que hiela la sangre, postrándose ante el emperador, al igual que el oprichinna, que está cagado de miedo, pero que esta vez ha salvado la vida y no cómo otros antes que él, y... de Furuta, que se mantiene impasible e imperturbable... pero aliviado por dentro, al haberle salvado la vida a Tyuule, a quien Zorzal ya nunca podrá asesinar.

Una vez todos están fuera, mientras el Oprichinna se marcha corriendo con órdenes urgentes del emperador en persona... y cuando Herm y Furuta están solos, andando a lado y lado en un pasillo de paredes de piedra iluminado por antorchas... lo extraño, de nuevo, tiene lugar, porque Herm, con su voz y mirada frías...

"No ha estado mal... japonés. No ha estado nada... mal." dice de espaldas al cabo Hitoshi, que en ese instante, se detiene, quedándose de piedra, boquiabierto. Porque se da cuenta... que el conde Herm lo sabe todo. Pero... cómo? Furuta, insintívamente, mete su mano en su parte trasera del pantalón y desenfunda al instante su _Minebea M-9_ , apuntando al conde y mando militar principal de Zorzal. Mirándole con cara rabiosa. Pero Herm, tan tranquilo, con frialdad, le responde de espaldas a Furuta "¿Vas a dispararme con eso? Adelante, puedes hacerlo. Pero... conozco tu secreto y este castillo está lleno de guardias. Te quedarías sin balas y en un minuto estarías muerto. Además... yo también tengo una de estas" dice Herm girándose hacia Furuta... y mostrando bajo su pantalón y armadura, la empuñadura o culata de una _Beretta M9_. Furuta cómo no puede ser de otra manera, se ha quedado completamente de piedra ante ese descubrimiento. ¿Cómo ha podido obtener Herm una pistola y cómo la lleva encima? Aunque viendo que modelo de pistola es... empieza a ligar cabos rápidamente en su cabeza. Pero Herm le advierte muy fríamente...

"No obstante... aquí estás solo. Tú nos vigilas a nosotros... pero yo y "nosotros" también te vigilamos a ti. Una palabra de esto a tus superiores de Alnus... y eres hombre muerto. Pero por otro lado... somos aliados, no? Estamos en el mismo bando. Me refiero a tu país y... el mío verdadero. Y ahora ambos tenemos un enemigo común. Así que... tú decides. Informa sólo de lo que tienes que informar... o la coalición de liberación sufrirá su primera baja. Porque... esta vez os habéis pasado del límite... y algunos de vosotros tendréis que pagar por ello. Pero tranquilo. De momento... no vas a ser tú. Jajajajaja" acaba diciendo Herm con una mirada y voz frías que hielan la sangre, riendo cruelmente.

Herm se marcha de allí andando con parsimonia, con su fría y acojonante mirada fría clavada en el espía japonés, que se ha quedado literalmente de piedra, y por primera vez... dominado por el miedo. Que hacer, cómo actuar, por donde tirar, son preguntas que no para de hacerse ahora mismo en su cabeza. Sí, puede informar enseguida a Alnus por su radio oculta, pero... y si Herm dice la verdad y acaba muerto... y Tyuule desolada por la muerte de su amado? No obstante... Herm tampoco conoce del todo bien a su adversario. Porque aunque no lo parezca a simple vista, siendo antes de alistarse un cocinero que quería... y aun quiere algún día ser un cocinero famoso de Japón, tiene cartas ocultas en su baraja que aun puede utilizar contra quien al igual que Diabo, la CIA ha fichado para sus propósitos. Pero que al igual que Diabo... ha subestimado a su rival. Solo en ese pasadizo, Furuta, echando un hondo suspiro, se repone. Pone el seguro de la pistola y se la vuelve a esconder bajo el uniforme. Pensando única y exclusivamente en dos cosas. Y no es en Zorzal. Sino en conseguir volver sano y salvo junto a Tyuule... y en desenmascarar a quien también resulta evidente que trabaja para el "otro" enemigo: para Richard Stravinski. ¿Lo conseguirá? Por su bien y el de Tyuule... estará obligado a hacerlo.

 _ **SEIS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

" **Parc Güell", Barcelona, España. 9:00 AM hora local**

En los otros dos países, ella y su comitiva se quedaron un sólo día. Pero en su tercera y última parada, España, la visita se ha alargado por un día más. Han pasado la noche en uno de los más lujosos y modernos hoteles de Madrid, situado en una de las cuatro torres que presiden el final del Paseo de la Castellana. Para los militares que les acompañan, ha sido simplemente una gozada poder disfrutar de una estancia en un hotel de cinco estrellas con todos los lujos y comodidades que conlleva. Para los visitantes de Falmart, un cúmulo de extrañas sensaciones, más que el hospedarse en una construcción con todas las comodidades, les ha sorprendido, y mucho, las vistas que pueden observar desde semejante altura, y que en nuestro mundo, existan construcciones tan altas cómo son los rascacielos modernos, siendo, no tanto para Bozes porque ya ha estado antes en Tokio, pero sobre todo para Molt, Yao, Meia y Lobo, incomprensible o pura magia, cómo pueden construir una torre tan alta y que en su interior haya tantos lujos y comodidades. Kato más bien... ejem... ha estado más por mirarles el trasero a las jóvenes y guapas azafatas del hotel, ganándose de nuevo un sonoro guantazo de la elfa oscura.

Hoy, ya muy por la mañana, alrededor de las seis, les ha tocado levantarse para su segundo día de agenda por España. Y es que Piña, aun tiene dos últimos asuntos que atender: una entrevista con un periodista de un importante medio extranjero... y visitar a Hamilton Uno Law y Grey Co Aldo, quien sigue su tratamiento para curarse de su cáncer de pulmón. Y para hacer esto, debe desplazarse ella y toda la comitiva hacia la segunda ciudad de España: Barcelona, capital de Cataluña. Y para llegar hasta allí, esta vez han dejado de lado el avión, porque las autoridades españolas, les han querido sorprender con otra de las maravillas tecnológicas de nuestro mundo, y absolutamente desconocida para Piña, Molt, Bozes, Yao, Kato, Meia y Lobo. En una caravana de coches oficiales fuertemente escoltados por tierra y aire por la policía, les han llevado a la estación de Atocha... para coger un tren de alta velocidad, más conocido en España cómo AVE (siglas de _Alta Velocidad Española_ ) expresamente fletado para ellos y que les ha llevado de Madrid a Barcelona, separadas por una distancia de 659 kilómetros, a una velocidad media aproximada de 300 km/h, en a penas dos horas y media, llegando a la capital catalana a las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana, en la Estación de Sants. Durante el trayecto les ha sorprendido saber que muchos países tienen también esos "trenes" tan rápidos, y de antes que los españoles, cómo los franceses con su TGV y los japoneses con su Shinkasen, el primer tren de alta velocidad del mundo desde hace más de medio siglo, y dónde también desarrollan el más rápido del mundo, el Maglev. Los chilenos por su parte, un poco con la boca pequeña, han asegurado que ellos también tendrán en no muchos años, porque los trenes en Chile están cómo están.

Una vez en la Estación de Sants en Barcelona, la presencia policial, de Mossos d'Esquadra, es muy fuerte, asegurando la seguridad con cordones policiales alrededor suyo para que nadie se les acerque hasta la salida de la estación, pero sin poder evitar que la muy numerosa gente en el vestíbulo de la estación central de Barcelona, haga fotos con sus móviles o vitoreé a la elfa oscura (especialmente entre los hombres, por qué será?), que cómo demostró ayer, se ha ganado una merecida fama en toda España y en medio mundo.

La caravana de coches oficiales blindados _Audi A8_ escoltados por sendos _SEAT Exeo_ de los Mossos d'Esquadra y otros coches negros _Citroën C5_ con agentes de paisano de la Policía Nacional, aseguran la comitiva, que está totalmente estudiada y protegida a su paso, evitando cualquier potencial peligro. Desde Sants, siguiendo una ruta más larga pero más segura, rodeando la ciudad por la Avenida General Mitre, acaban llegando a un sitio que normalmente, está lleno a rebosar de turistas y de top manta... pero que hoy, está completamente desierto y protegido dentro y a sus alrededores por las fuerzas de seguridad españolas y catalanas. Un sitio obra del arquitecto más famoso de la historia de la ciudad condal y que ha hecho en buena parte, Barcelona sea conocida en todo el mundo: Antoni Gaudí. El creador de la Sagrada Familia, el edificio de la Pedrera... o ese precioso y para los visitantes de Falmart, absolutamente extraño parque, con una arquitectura que jamás se habrían imaginado. Pero mientras los demás pueden visitar ese lugar... Piña debe ir a lo suyo. Y tras saludarse escuetamente, cómo si ese hombre desconfiara de ella, Piña y ese hombre desconocido para ella: Roberth Evans, se sientan en uno de los numerosos "bancos ondulantes" de piedra ricamente decorados con sus mosaicos de cerámica de colores, llamados en catalán "trencadís". Mientras quien parece ser un colega de Roberth, un joven fotógrafo que hace fotos sin parar de ambos y de las vistas o de ambas cosas, con una cámara profesional, Roberth pone entre ambos, sobre el banco, una grabadora digital a gravar la conversación, que le servirá luego cómo material para la transcripción de la entrevista, la cual, da comienzo... y donde Roberth no se lo va a poner fácil, empezando el periodista británico a hablar...

"Majestad... quizás para alguien cómo yo le parezca chocante decir lo que voy a decir. Pero ante la presencia de la que es la persona más importante del otro lado de la puerta de Ginza... y, también debo decirle, ante esta inconmensurable vista de la ciudad de Barcelona... le agradezco que una monarca absoluta cómo vos, se deje entrevistar por un periodista demócrata, que cree en cosas que hasta ahora... no existen en su mundo. Eso sí... hasta ahora. Al menos, eso es lo que ha declarado varias veces ante los gobernantes y los parlamentos de Chile, Francia y España. Y antes también en Japón. Pero antes de empezar... podría usted presentarse a nuestros lectores de todo el mundo, majestad?" dice Evans tras una presentación inicial y lanzando una primera pregunta para que Piña se de a conocer, respondiendo ella...

"Me llamo Piña Co Lada. Tengo 20 años. Emperatriz del Imperio Reconstituido de Falmart. Nací en el Palacio Imperial... fruto de la relación de mi padre con una de sus mejores concubinas. Una mujer que sin embargo... era muy inteligente y de una belleza extraordinaria. De momento, permanezco soltera y sin compromiso, sin tiempo... de buscar un posible pretendiente. Aunque admito que los hay, jajaja. Si estoy hoy aquí con usted... no es sólo para darme a conocer ante lo que en este mundo llaman "opinión pública". Sino también porque quiero mostrarles que no debemos darnos miedo mutuamente. Sino... vernos unos a otros cómo amigos y buenos vecinos. Tan sencillo cómo eso. Pero para eso... yo misma y el Imperio que dirijo, debe sufrir profundos cambios. Unos cambios que no serán nada fáciles mientras la situación sea la que es." termina de explicar Pila toda seria y trascendental, lanzando Evans una nueva pregunta...

"¿Considera usted que ha crecido a la sombra de su padre? ¿O puede realmente justificar que es algo completamente nuevo y diferente cómo promete... majestad Piña?" pregunta ya incisivo el periodista británico, respondiendo Piña con seriedad "Mi padre y antiguo emperador, Molt Sol Augustus, fue un importante emperador y cuyos logros y obra son imborrables. Eso no lo niego ni debo negarlo. Pero él me cedió el trono del Imperio... con todas sus consecuencias. Entre las cuales está reformar profundamente al Imperio."

"No cabe duda que de su padre ha sacado buenas enseñanzas, majestad. Eso demuestra que se ha preocupado de usted. No obstante... su padre hizo ciertas cosas... que pueden resultar incómodas en su mundo. Pero que en el nuestro... son propias de dictadores sanguinarios. En otras palabras. Crímenes contra la humanidad. Claro que eso no existe en su mundo, majestad. O... con usted... puede que sí? ¿Sus "reformas"... incluyen adaptar las leyes y los derechos... a nuestro mundo y a nuestra época?" dice Evans lanzando una nueva pregunta a Piña, que toda seria... y siendo observada desde la distancia por su padre, Yao y Bozes, mientras los demás están distraídos por ahí, mirándolos Piña de reojo por un segundo, vuelve la vista hacia Richard Evans y le responde "Cómo le he dicho antes... no puedo cambiar ni arreglar lo que mis antepasados, aunque estén vivos, hayan hecho. Mi deber ahora es solucionar el presente... para un futuro mejor. Mi padre también ordenó cosas horribles cómo emperador. Cosas que en el fondo de mi... me provocaban desasosiego y inquietud cuando pensaba en ello. Pero ahora la emperatriz soy yo... y no pienso repetir esos errores. Sería imperdonable el hacerlo." dice Piña muy seriamente, lanzando Evans otra pregunta...

"Aun así, no debe de ser fácil estar a su altura. Más estando él vivo y observando constantemente sus movimientos. Porque... no sé cómo debe de ser en su mundo, majestad. Pero en este mundo, la política, a veces puede ser un verdadero juego de máscaras. O más, cómo una conocida serie de televisión... un juego de tronos. ¿Conoce esta serie, majestad? Seguro que le resulta muy familiar si le echa un vistazo." dice Evans soltando una de sus preguntas incómodas, pero Piña, que se mantiene firme y resoluta, le responde "Sigo teniendo una relación con él, por supuesto. Él es mi padre y yo soy su hija. Y cómo tales, nos queremos. Más aun desde... que murió mi madre y yo fui casi el único apoyo que tuvo en esos momentos. Mis hermanos, especialmente Zorzal, ni siquiera se preocuparon por él en aquel momento." dice Piña con cierta tristeza, recordando momentos tristes en su vida, preguntando de nuevo Evans...

"Sin duda... demuestra tener sentimientos, majestad Piña. Algo que muchos políticos o personas de poder, pese a que son humanos cómo usted y cómo yo, parece que han olvidado. Y eso me lleva a preguntarme... cómo yo mismo siempre me pregunto y acabo preguntando a mis entrevistados... si cree en la justicia. Majestad Piña." y la respuesta de la emperatriz, que se queda toda seria por un instante, sin contestar, para decir "... Sí. Por supuesto que sí. Y no lo digo para quedar bien con usted y sus... lectores. En mi mundo, en el Imperio, las injusticias que se han cometido y que se siguen cometiendo, incluso por parte de los dioses, son tantas y tan flagrantes, que a veces acabo preguntándome por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas... que podrían evitarse, si las cosas se hiciesen y fuesen de otra manera. Por eso quiero cambiarlas. Y por eso... necesito ayuda de la coalición. Sin ellos... cuanto tiempo haría que sería una esclava... o un montón de huesos bajo tierra." acaba diciendo cabizbaja y triste, al pensar que de no haber sido por los hombres de verde, su destino habría sido catastrófico, y sin embargo está donde está, lanzando Evans otra pregunta...

"Otro diría que lo que plantea, más en los tiempos que corren... a que suena utópico. Aunque oyéndola, su discurso a veces no parece muy distinto del que gritaban los estudiantes revolucionarios en mayo del 68 por medio mundo, majestad. Si es que ha llegado a estudiar el siglo XX. Le habrán dicho... que pasan cosas horribles, pero también... increíbles; maravillosas; que dan sentido a la humanidad. Pero... me ha parecido entender... que debe su vida a la coalición de liberación? ¿Y... considera a su hermano, el emperador rebelde Zorzal... un genocida capaz de ordenar matar a su propia hermana? Suena terrible." pregunta incluso con cierta empatía hacia la emperatriz, respondiendo ésta toda seria "Toda persona quiere ser respetada, amada y cuidada. Los conflictos y la violencia pueden nacer cuando dos personas no se reconocen, no se entienden... y acaban enfrentándose. Más aun cuando estas dos personas... son emperadores que poseen ejércitos de miles y miles de tropas. Ejércitos que hacen sufrir a personas que están en medio y no tienen ninguna culpa. Pero en este caso, era mi hermano quien disponía de una aplastante superioridad de fuerzas sobre mi. De no haber sido por Itami y las JSDF primero... y los demás países de la coalición después... ahora no estaría aquí. Y aunque mi propio hermano quiera verme muerta... yo sigo deseando que si acaban con él, que le capturen con vida para que al menos pueda volver a verle y hablar con él. Porque es sangre de mi sangre. Mi familia. Pero también estoy totalmente dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que de verdad se merece por todo el daño que ha causado." termina diciendo Piña con absoluta contundencia, pregunta Evans otra vez...

"¿Siente compasión por el diablo? Eso no es muy justo para los familiares de las víctimas de su hermano. ¿Que puede decirle a ellos?" pregunta aun más incisivo el periodista de The Guardian, y la respuesta de Piña, no puede ser más contundente, respondiendo "Cómo ha dicho incontables veces, y lo diré cuanto haga falta... pediré perdón en su nombre aunque él no lo sienta así. Las veces que haga falta. Pero en mi opinión... ser justo no es lo mismo que ser vengativo. La justicia debe basarse en reparar el daño hecho, si, pero también... en que las personas, que ya sé que no todas son buenas y honestas... haya un mínimo de bondad y concordía entre ellas. Que la justicia no sólo se aplique cómo ley... sino también en el día a día de las personas. Eso es algo que quiero hacer... en el Imperio Reconstituido. Si no hay justicia no habrá libertad. Y si no hay libertad... la violencia volverá. Es cómo lo entiendo."

La trascendental respuesta de Piña, hace que Evans sonríe confiado al oírlo, porque le ha gustado y mucho lo que acaba de oír... y le ha disipado las dudas que tenía sobre ella. Pero quiere poner a Piña y sus convicciones; sus valores; a prueba, preguntando...

"Algunos en su mundo... la pueden acusar de cobardía por ello. Y la cobardía es producto de la duda." pero Piña la corta enseguida, toda seria "Sí, lo sé perfectamente, señor Evans. Los cobardes muchas veces se ocultan tras la negatividad que desparraman a su paso y con quienes tienen a su alrededor. Y yo, cómo emperatriz, vivo inmersa en continuos desafíos externos e internos. Debatiéndome constantemente entre la duda y la confianza. Hasta que me paro a pensar... que acobardándome no solucionaré nada. Que debo dar un paso al frente y luchar por lo que quiero. Y no por mi. Sino por mis súbditos. Mi... pueblo."

Evans sonríe de nuevo confiado, gustándole lo que oye, pero quiere sacar en claro lo que piensa Piña, diciendo "Confianza es una palabra muy grande. Algo que a veces, en nuestro mundo, escasea, más en los tiempos que corren. Y más difícil de creer todavía... en este mundo, donde los conflictos y la violencia, se suceden. Siria; Palestina; Afganistán; Yemen; Sudan; Ucrania; incluso la guerrilla en Colombia o las guerras del narcotráfico en México, son buena muestra de ello. Por no mencionar... al terrorismo islámico tan de moda estos últimos años. Y otros tantos, tantos... tantos. ¿Qué cree que puede aportar su majestad, una emperatriz de un mundo teóricamente menos evolucionado que el nuestro, a este mundo y su civilización global, interconectada e instantánea?" pregunta de nuevo Evans con incisión, soltando Piña su respuesta igualmente incisiva...

"Nada especial. Pero si importante. Ser valiente ante la incertidumbre y no acobardarse ante los problemas. Intentar solucionarlos pero sin hacer uso de la violencia. Y si esto es inevitable... hacer lo mismo. Más si estás luchando por una causa justa cómo creo que es lo que estoy haciendo. Yo... y mis aliados de la coalición de liberación. Otra cosa es... su deseo de encontrar recursos y explotarlos, pero... eso es algo que nuestro mundo no tiene por qué imitar a pies juntillas. Quiero copiar lo bueno de este mundo, no lo niego. Lo demás... seguir mi propio camino, por qué no." dice Piña sonriendo con una mueca confiada... y causando que Evans haga que sí con la cabeza, sonriendo ya convencido del todo de las intenciones de la emperatriz, lanzando su último órdago...

"Y ya por fin... mi última pregunta, majestad. Interpreto por sus palabras que las relaciones son lo más difícil en este vida. No sólo entre las naciones. Sino incluso... entre las mismas personas. Lo que ya definió un gran filósofo de este mundo, Shopenhauer, en su dilema del erizo, hace más de 160 años. Ese que dice que entre dos personas, cuanto más se acercan el uno al otro, más daño pueden hacerse, y que por eso deben encontrar la separación óptima para no hacerse daño ni estar solos. Pero siendo intrínseco, majestad... conseguirá mantener una relación equidistante entre nuestro mundo para que uno no haga daño al otro y viceversa? ¿Conseguirá evitar determinados abusos del poder de este mundo sobre el suyo... y sus habitantes?" y la respuesta de Piña, que muestra cierta tristeza al recordar, no puede ser más clara, diciendo "Cuando era pequeña, debía tener unos cinco o seis años, y mi madre aun vivía... me dijo algo que entonces no entendí... pero que ahora le encuentro todo el sentido. _No dejes nunca que nadie te haga daño, sea con una espada o sea con su lengua. Y sobre todo... no dejes nunca que nadie se lo haga a otros seres más débiles e inocentes que ellos. Porque sino nos respetamos los unos a los otros, seamos nobles o seamos simples plebeyos... que queda al final? Nada más que el caos. Y el caos lleva a la violencia... y la violencia a la guerra._ Y ahora mi mundo está en guerra porque el caos domina la mente de mi hermano... y me veo obligada a defenderme de su caos a la fuerza. Pero esas palabras de mi difunta madre, que a pesar de ser una concubina más del emperador, era una mujer llena de bondad... me hacen ver ahora que debo luchar... para que el imperio rebelde no haga lo que otros no les harían a ellos. Devolver el mundo al equilibrio y sobre todo, por encima de todo... a la paz. La paz es ahora la prioridad." acaba diciendo Piña con una mirada que no deja ningún atisbo a la duda, porque lo tiene absolutamente claro.

"Muchas gracias por su tiempo... majestad Piña. Y debo admitirlo. Ha sido un... verdadero placer, no... un verdadero honor conocerla y poder transmitir sus palabras a nuestros lectores y a todo nuestro mundo. Muchas gracias... majestad Piña Co Lada." dice Roberth Evans sonriendo incluso afablemente a Piña... y ofreciéndole la mano, respondiendo Piña, con cara amable "A usted... señor Evans. Gracias... y saludos a sus lectores." dice dándose ella y el periodista un apretón de manos que no es en absoluto falso o de postureo, sino auténtico y sentido.

La entrevista ha terminado con éxito para Piña en transmitir su voluntad y su mensaje para todo el mundo... y para Evans, que de seguro supondrá un puntazo importante en su carrera cómo periodista independiente y de éxito, con lo que puede dar por seguro que más de un premio periodístico o incluso un Pullitzer, le pueden caer encima. Piña regresa con los demás... y Evans puede ver, mirando afablemente, cómo la emperatriz se abraza a su padre y recibe las felicitaciones de todos los demás, que han estado por allí, pululando y admirando, especialmente para los visitantes del otro mundo, la genial arquitectura de Gaudí. Pero acaban por marcharse de allí, entre fuertes medidas de seguridad, hacia otras visitas que tienen programas en la ciudad condal. Una vez el numeroso grupo se ha marchado en la caravana de coches oficiales, el joven fotógrafo que acompaña a Evans...

"Señor Evans. Yo ya he terminado. He llamado un taxi para que nos lleve al aeropuerto. Recuerde que nuestro vuelo de regreso a Londres sale en hora y media." dice el fotógrafo señalando hacia atrás, abajo, a la salida del parque que da a la calle, cuyas puertas se abren y empiezan a dejar entrar a los turistas que hasta ahora no podían acceder, respondiendo Evans que recoge sus cosas y las mete en su mochila "Ah, sí, claro. Espérame abajo. Tengo que hacer una llamada."

El fotógrafo y compañero del periódico The Guardian, se marcha para abajo, bajando por la escalinata presidida por el famoso "drac" cubierto de trencadís en vivos colores hasta la salida del parque que da a la calle, cogiendo Evans su iPhone para llamar, diciendo "... Hola, querida, soy yo. … Jajaja. Nada. Estoy en Barcelona. Acabo de hacer la entrevista que te dije. Ya sabes. … Aaaggghhh... no ha sido cómo me lo esperaba. Es difícil encontrar alguien poderoso y que sea sincero al mismo tiempo. Y que además... tiene convicciones y valores justos. Sólo por eso hace que me guste y que me crea lo que dice. … Jajaja. Lo sé, perdona. Hablamos de nosotros. … Pues... mi vuelo sale en menos de hora y media, y aun tenemos que cruzar el centro de la ciudad hacia el aeropuerto. Si por mi fuera cogería el metro, pero las autoridades nos han obligado casi a coger un taxi por nuestra seguridad. … Sí, estaré en casa para la hora de cenar. Y espero que nuestra hija, Jenny, también. … Sabes que me preocupa que esté en la edad del pavo y que tenga las compañías que tiene. … Aaaggghhh... de acuerdo, no digo nada más. Tú mandas en esto. Nos vemos esta noche, querida. … Yo también te quiero. Adiós" sonriendo con cariño tras haber hablado con su mujer, Evans cierra la cremallera de la mochila con todas sus cosas dentro, se la pone encima, sobre la espalda, y baja por la misma escalinata, acariciando con la mano izquierda al Dragón que es a la vez, fuente... sintiéndose muy satisfecho por lo que acaba de conseguir. Ya en la calle, pero...

Un scooter azul _Yamaha Cignus X_ montado por alguien desconocido, con su cabeza y rostro cubiertos con un casco de motorista azul, pasa a toda velocidad ante Evans y el fotógrafo, tan cerca que casi les pisa los pies con las ruedas... y notando Evans cómo algo le cae sobre el pecho y luego a sus pies, en un segundo. El fotógrafo, cabreándose, exclama puño en alto "¡IMBÉCIL! ¡TE HAN DADO EL CARNET DE MOTO EN LA TÓMBOLA O QUÉ!? ¡MIRA POR DONDE VAS! Gilipollas. ¿Está bien, señor Evans?" le pregunta el joven fotógrafo a Roberth, ni siquiera le da tiempo a responder al darse cuenta de lo que ese motorista le ha tirado encima tan rápido que ni lo ha visto: un sobre oscuro, que tiene a sus pies. Evans se agacha a recogerlo, preguntando extrañado el fotógrafo "¿? ¿Qué es eso?". Roberth lo abre, y de nuevo, la sorpresa, porque puede leer...

" _Señor Evans. Le mando la última advertencia previa a nuestro encuentro definitivo. Si está leyendo esto, es que ha estado alerta. Y si ha estado alerta, es que está dispuesto a hacerme caso. Tengo información que de seguro será de su interés... y de ambos mundos. Dentro de cuatro días. En el Q-Park de Oxford Street en su vehículo, a las 21:00 horas. No importa en que plaza, pero deje las puertas del coche con el seguro quitado. Firmado: el sabio."_

Evans se queda de piedra en ese momento. Ese extraño tipo, le despierta la curiosidad y las ganas de saber más de eso, aun justo habiendo terminado una de las más importantes entrevistas de su carrera. Pero... acudirá, eso lo tiene claro. Porque algo dentro de él, su instinto básico de querer saber la verdad de las cosas... le dice que vaya. Y irá. Sin imaginarse que es lo que le revelará ese extraño llamado "el sabio" del que no sabe absolutamente nada. El taxi barcelonés de negro y amarillo, un _SEAT Leon_ familiar, les recoge a ambos para llevarlos al Aeropuerto del Prat, donde cogerán el vuelo de regreso a Londres. En cuatro días, Evans descubrirá una realidad oculta que él será el primero en destapar al mundo.

 _ **DOS HORAS ANTES**_

 **Cueva de Paul, 10 Kilómetros al norte de Rondel, Región Especial. 2:30 PM hora local**

La travesía se les está haciendo larga, engorrosa, y pesada. Les cuesta de creer, y a Itami el primero, cómo Lelei pudo hacerse semejante caminata, y volver por el mismo camino, tan pancha cómo si no hubiese sido nada. Y es que Lelei, al revés de cómo reza el viejo dicho "perro ladrador, poco mordedor", hace mucho más de lo que aparenta sin quejarse lo más mínimo. Pero cada una de las cuatro parejas, sigue avanzando cómo puede por cada una de las cuatro galerías que conducen a la gran cueva final, que según la joven maga, es bastante grande y hay muchos objetos por ahí esparcidos. Objetos que desde luego no son de su mundo, pero tienen mucho que ver con el nuestro... en una época pasada, pero reciente.

Por la primera de las cuatro cuevas, Arpeggio e Itami, avanzan con lentitud, no sólo por la falta de luz, lo claustrofóbico del entorno, la humedad... sino más bien, porque Itami tiene el pobre la cabeza mala. ¿Por qué? Porque Arpeggio es de esas chicas que cuando quiere darle a la lengua, le da, y con ganas. Vamos, que no se calla ni bajo el agua. Ella habla que habla, deprisa, cómo la típica cotilla de pueblo o de peluquería, y Itami, aguantando con una cara de enfermo que no puede más el pobre.

"¿Te lo puedes creer? Y la muy puerca va y me dice "cómo puedes enamorarte de un feo cómo ese?" ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si su prometido fuera una perla! ¡Pero si es peludo cómo un hombre-lobo y más feo y desagradable que un cerdo! Mi Gerard no es perfecto, ya lo sé, pero es mi guerrero, mi amor y estoy segura que cuidará siempre de mi. ¡Y en la cama tampoco me decepcionará, estoy segura!" pero entonces, Itami, que está el pobre con una cara que no puede más, estalla, exclamando con estúpida mala cara "Basta... basta basta ¡BASTA YA, ARPEGGIO! ¡MI CABEZA VA A EXPLOTAR! ¡Llevas dos horas, DOS HORAS, hablando sin parar! Podrías... por favor te lo suplico... callarte un poquito de nada, SÓLO UN POQUITO!?" le grita Itami con una estúpida cara de desesperación, quedándose Arpeggio con una estúpida mala cara, replicando "Tse. Todos los hombres sois iguales. Os ahogáis en un vaso de agua." y Itami, echándose la mano a la cara, con cara de hartazgo, exclama "Aaaagghhhh... pobre Lelei, lo que debe de haber tenido que aguantar contigo. Ahora entiendo por qué es tan poco habladora. Anda... sigamos avanzando, que ya falta poco para reencontrarnos con los demás." dice Itami, iluminando ante ellos con la linterna sujeta en la empuñadura de su _Howa Type 89_ , cuando ella le suelta...

"Oye, Itami. Siento... mucha curiosidad. ¿Entonces estás divorciado? ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?" pregunta Arpeggio sin tomárselo muy en serio, mirando de reojo a Itami, que se detiene en seco, y serio... y un tanto entristecido, le responde "... Fue por mi culpa. Lo único que conseguí fue que nos hiciéramos daño mutuamente, cuando aun ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien el uno al otro. Ni siquiera vivíamos cómo un matrimonio de verdad... aunque lo que sentíamos era auténtico. Y yo aun lo siento." dice Itami entristecido, dejando a Arpeggio un tanto sorprendida ante esta respuesta, y el capitán gira su mirada hacia Arpeggio, para decirle "Espero que... tu hermanastra no me lo tenga en cuenta cuando se entere. Pero eso de "las tres noches" con ella... en mi mundo no significa nada, porque no hicimos nada en realidad. Lelei... aun es una niña, físicamente, es verdad. Pero soy incapaz de verla... cómo algo más. … Lo siento." dice con tristeza en la mirada, respondiendo Arpeggio toda pasota "Agh, es igual, no importa. Esa boba aun es demasiado joven para saber lo que es un amor de verdad. Pero desde luego eres su primer amor, no hay duda. Además, cómo ya te dije... perdiste tu oportunidad, Itami. Ya tengo otro hombre en mi vida y será mi querido Gerard el que disfrute de este pedazo de cuerpo que los dioses me han dado, JA!" dice toda presumida, pero Itami, con estúpida cara de circunstancias, le suelta una puya entre dientes "Sí, te dieron un cuerpazo que quita el hipo, pero de la cabeza, te faltan la mitad de los tornillos."

"Qué insinúas" dice ella con una mala cara perturbadora hacia Itami, y él, riendo tontamente, le replica "Jejeje. N... nada. Sigamos avanzando, que ya falta poco. Según el plano de Lelei unos doscientos metros más. ¡Sigamos!" dice él haciéndose el boy scout, y ella, con total desgana, replica "Siiii, vamos. Con lo bien que estaría yo ahora en Alnus con Gerard."

En el mismo instante, en otra de las cuatro grutas, Isabel y Tuka, andan por la oscura cueva, con la única luz de la bengala, pero fuera del alcance de la luz, todo es oscuridad absoluta, sonido de gotas de agua cayendo constantemente, y de vez en cuando... unos extraños ruidos que provienen del fondo de la gruta, hacia donde se dirigen. A Isabel no le espanta lo más mínimo, pero Tuka es evidente que no le gusta para nada estar ahí, quizás porque no le gustan los espacios oscuros y estrechos cómo ese o porque le recuerda demasiado a cuando tuvieron el enfrentamiento con el primer dragón de fuego en ese volcán dormido. Pero lo que tiene Tuka ante todo, es un cansancio y un dolor de pies que la pobre ya no puede más.

"Isabel... podemos parar un momento? Sólo un ratito de nada. Mis pies me están matando." exclama la "joven" elfa rubia de ojos azules. Isabel se detiene y se gira, mirándole con cara sarcástica, espetando "Por favor, Tuka. Hablas cómo una vieja de ochenta años. Ops... claro que tú eres una elfa y tienes 165. ¿Cual sería el equivalente a tu edad?" dice la cabo española, rascándose el casco sobre su cabeza con cara tonta de no entender, y Tuka le replica con mala cara estúpida "No sigas por ahí, Isabel. Lo he captado a la primera. No soy ninguna vieja." dice la elfa haciéndose la ofendida, levantándose y limpiándose el polvo de sus pantalones en su trasero. Ambas siguen andando hacia adelante, cuando Tuke le suelta "Oye, Isabel." y le replica Isabel, mirando al frente, sujetando la bengala con una mano y el G-36E a cuestas sobre su espalda, con un "¿Mh?"

"Em... yo... es que... perdona si soy demasiado cotilla, pero... esto... hay alguien en Alnus que..." y la española, con mala cara perturbadora pero tonta, le replica "Que. ¿Tú también me vas a preguntar lo mismo? No, Tuka. Soy soldado profesional ante todo y no estoy en Alnus cómo otras, para encontrar a mi príncipe azul, entiendes?" dice molesta la cabo española, pero sin saciar la curiosidad de la elfa, que vuelve a preguntar, tímida "Em... pero... esto... entonces los rumores que van por ahí... ¿Cómo se llamaba esa palabra? Que eres..." dice la elfa toda tímida, desviando la mirada y apretándose los dedos índices de las manos, replicándole la soldado española con estúpida mala cara "Pues siento decepcionarte, Tuka. Pero NO soy lesbiana. No te niego que me gustaría encontrar un hombre... ejem... que... esto... que fuese sensible, educado, culto... pero también fuerte, atlético y... esto... con bello en el pecho sobre unos buenos pectorales. Eso no estaría mal. ¿Eing?" espeta al final con cara estúpida, al darse cuenta que la elfa se ha quedado con estúpida cara de muñeco, al haber oído de los gustos en hombres de Isabel, que con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada, se arregla el caso y el fusil sobre la espalda, y espeta un "Vamos. Sigamos avanzando". Y siguen adelante con su camino.

En la tercera gruta, Xavier y Lelei, avanzan iluminados gracias a la magia de ella, que sostiene una especie de bola de luz azulada que ha creado con su magia y que no parece cansarle lo más mínimo, demostrando que ya domina las técnicas de magia básica o media a la perfección. Pero lo que de verdad está sorprendiendo a Xavier de Lelei, es su capacidad para absorber conocimientos de cualquier clase, incluidos idiomas, con una facilidad impresionante. Y es que Xavier, alucinado...

"Ja... jajaja! ¡Es increíble, Lelei! ¿Puedes... puedes volver a decirlo otra vez?" le pregunta el teniente Roig, todo animado y alucinado, a Lelei, que suelta, rápido, fluida y sin trabarse "Setze jutges d'un jutjat mengen fetge d'un penjat; si el penjat es despengés es menjaria els setze fetges dels setze jutges que l'han jutjat." y Xavier, alucinado de lo que ha oído, exclama "Jajaja, impresionante, Lelei! ¡A penas te he enseñado nada y sabes pronunciar catalán perfectamente! Fiu... em... a ver que te parece este. El pinxo li va dir al panxo, vols que et punxi amb un punxó? I el panxo li va dir al pinxo, punxam pero a la panxa no."

Pero cuando Lelei va a repetir el trabalenguas catalán que le ha propuesto Xavier para comprobar la capacidad de la joven maga para absorber conocimientos también de lenguas con una facilidad pasmosa, oyen claramente lo que parece un gruñido de alguna bestia al fondo de todo de la gruta... seguido un grito de alguien. Pero de un grito no de terror... sino de burla, cómo si fuera incluso una risa cruel. Ambos se quedan mirando un tanto sorprendidos y inquietos a partes iguales. Xavier coge enseguida su transmisor sobre la solapa de su uniforme, exclamando "¡gruta tres a gruta uno! ¡Capitán, me recibe!? ¡Capitán Itami! ¿? Mierda. Las paredes de roca maciza son demasiado gruesas. Las ondas de radio no pueden pasar a través de ellas." dice Xavier con cara un tanto rabiosa por no poder contactar con Itami, pero enseguida se centra, diciendo "Los demás también lo habrán oído al mismo tiempo que nosotros. ¿Cuanta distancia queda todavía, Lelei?"

"Unos doscientos metros. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo complicado del terreno, es cómo si fuese un kilómetro en suelo firme. Pero hay que saberlo. Puede que haya alguien más cómo ha dicho Itami... oh" Lelei se queda un tanto sorprendida cuando Xavier empuña su H&K G-36E y carga la recamara del fusil, oyéndose claramente el sonido característico al cargar un arma, diciendo con la mirada endurecida "Eso quiere decir que esos... quienes quiera que sean, están aquí. Sean quienes sean, quédate en todo momento tras de mi, Lelei. Esto puede ser peligroso." dice con la mirada mucho más seria, haciendo Lelei que sí con la cabeza, también seria, y avanzando ambos hacia algo... que se va a confirmar enseguida, porque...

En la cuarta gruta, Aitor y Rory andan sin prisa pero sin pausa, iluminados en su caso por la linterna sujeta entre el guardamanos y el cañón de la ametralladora ligera H&K MG-4 de 5.56mm que empuña Aitor en todo momento, llevando la cinta de munición en una bolsa de ropa especial para contener la munición. Cuando Rory, toda amable, incluso sonriente con el grandote y fornido sargento vasco, le suelta "Mmm... no estás cansado? Llevamos horas andando y estás cómo si nada. Esa arma de hierro no pesa mucho? Mmmm... eres un hombre tan fuerte." acaba diciendo Rory con su habitual voz seductora de voz fatal, pero Aitor, cómo si fuese un niño desproporcionadamente grande, le responde todo alegre "¡Agh, no es nada, joer! Para mí esto es cómo llevar una pluma. Podría llevar tu hacha y todo y ni me daría cuenta, jajaja! ¡Que soy levantador de pesas y de piedras profesional, joder! Aunque... lo que si que tengo es un hambre... lo que daría ahora por comerme una plátera de tapas vascas de las que prepara mi madre en su taberna de Bilbao." acaba diciendo con cara quejosa, porque un tipo tan grande y fuerte cómo él, necesita muchas calorías, pero Rory, más compasiva y sensible, le suelta "Me alegra que estés mejor, Aitor. Lo que nos contaste fue muy triste. No sabía que también pasaban estas cosas al otro lado de la puerta. Lo siento." dice la apóstol de Emroy incluso con compasión hacia Aitor, que sonriendo con tristeza, le responde "Sí... es verdad. Recordar de vez en cuando las cosas tristes de nuestro pasado está bien. Nunca hay que olvidar. Pero para mí... lo esencial es servir bien en mi deber, y pensar siempre en mis tres hijas y mi esposa, que me esperan en casa y con quien hablaré por Skype a nuestro regreso a Alnus. Eso si que tengo ganas. Volver a Bilbao... y abrazarlas." dice sonriendo afablemente, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a su querida familia, pero Rory, una vez más, toda picarona...

"Mmmmm... sí, sobre todo a tu esposa. Seguro que ella te espera con deseo. Con mucho... deseo." dice toda seductora y sexi, poniéndose Aitor nervioso y sonrojado, exclamando "¡P pe pero por qué lo dices en ese tono, caguen la ostia! ¡Y no me hagas pensar en eso, que... que procuro controlarme todo lo que puedo!" exclama Aitor haciéndose el ofendido, con los ojos cerrados. Pero en cuando los abre... se da cuenta que Rory se ha quedado quieta, porque están viendo otra luz acercándose hacia ellos desde el otro extremo de la gruta... y dos voces, que aun no se oyen claramente.

"¿? Mierda... son... son ellos. Los... los de la CIA. Rory, agáchate. ¡Agáchate!" exclama Aitor sorprendido, pero Rory, con ganas de acción, espeta "Jajaja. ¿Sólo son dos? Que decepción. Pero será divertido poder ofrecer sus almas a Emroy. Hacía tanto tiempo." dice con su risa de niña mala, frotándose la lengua por sus labios, signo inequívoco de que quiere acción y la va a tener. Ambos están agazapados, cubiertos por sendas estalagmitas gruesas y anchas, cuando por fin distinguen dos figuras: dos de los "hombres de marrón" de la CIA, iluminados con una linterna... y sujetando entre los dos una especie de caja o contenedor con una carga en su interior... y llevando los _FN SCAR H_ con camuflaje a cuestas. Aitor intenta contactar enseguida por radio con su teniente o con el capitán... pero no puede obtener respuesta. Los dos norteamericanos, paramilitares de la CIA, hablando entre ellos, se acercan más y más...

"This is a whore shit. We can't ask, we can't know, we can't talk, we can't, we can't! Dragging our asses in this hellhole. What a fucking shit! And above, the captain, going around killing these harmless monsters. What the hell is wrong with him?" pregunta uno enfadado al otro, que replica todo pasota "How do you want to know. I have no fucking idea. I just know we have to carry this out and it takes a good two hours to leave the cave. So imagine. A swallow shit through a tube. That's at all!" dice con una mueca uno de los norteamericanos, haciéndose el gracioso con el otro, que desvía la mirada, quejoso, cuando Aitor asoma la cabeza por encima la roca, empuñando la ametralladora MG-4 y...

"¡Coalición de Liberación! ¡Ejército español! ¡Tiren las armas y las manos en alto!" exclama con furia el grandote sargento vasco, apuntándoles con su ametralladora... pero lo único que obtiene en respuesta, es que los dos mercenarios de la CIA, empuñen enseguida sus armas y abran fuego a discreción sobre la posición de Aitor, que tiene que cubrirse tras la roca, recibiendo una literal lluvia de balas. Pero entonces...

La risa de niña mala, muy mala, de Rory, se descontrola en los labios de la Apóstol de Emroy. Su mirada no deja lugar a dudas: quiere jugar y jugará con sus dos nuevas víctimas. Rápidamente, sale de tras la estalagmita, dando una larga y perfecta voltereta en el aire, gritando Aitor "¡RORY! ¡NO SALGAS! ¡CÚBRETE!" pero Aitor aun no ha visto nunca a la semi-diosa en acción. Los dos americanos disparan sin parar sus armas, y recargando muy rápidamente cuando vacían un cargador. Pero Rory, en cuestión de pocos segundos, riendo con su risa de niña muy y muy mala, una risa que resulta cruel y aterradora en su mundo, se lanza a una velocidad pasmosa sobre el norteamericano que está más avanzado, disparando sin acertar sobre Rory... y ella, con su hacha, lo corta por la mitad, literalmente, cómo si de mantequilla para una tostada se tratara. Las paredes de la cueva y ella misma se llenan de sangre... y el otro mercenario de la CIA, habiéndose quedado sin munición para su FN SCAR H, se ha quedado completamente aterrorizado, temblando de miedo cómo una hoja. El fusil se le cae al suelo y él mismo se cae de culo, arrastrándose para atrás hasta quedar atrapado tras otra de las estalagmitas de la gruta. Rory anda con parsimonia hacia él, riendo con su risa que resulta aterradora para el norteamericano, mientras Aitor lo observa todo absolutamente alucinado. Pero cuando Rory levanta el hacha para su golpe final...

El de la CIA, aunque dominado por el terror más absoluto, aun intenta resistirse, echando mano de su pistolera... y apunta a Rory con una pistola _Smith & Wesson SW1911_. Una pistola en versión modernizada, pero cuya forma es exactamente la misma... que la antigua M1911A1 utilizada en el ejército y marines estadounidenses durante buena parte del siglo XX. La mano temblorosa del mercenario de la CIA apunta a Rory con el arma... y a cierta distancia, Aitor, aun alucinado, se da cuenta entonces que algo raro y malo... muy malo, está pasando. Porque en ese instante... a Rory se le cae el hacha al suelo, y su rostro... de nuevo... muestra un terror indescriptible. Con sus ojos abiertos cómo platos, su mandíbula temblando compulsívamente, dando pasos hacia atrás. De nuevo... ver ese modelo concreto de pistola, le hace volver a su cabeza esos flashes de esos recuerdos pasados que le causaron un total trauma. Y más aun, especialmente para Aitor, cuando ve que Rory, con absoluto terror, y en un idioma que no conoce, grita...

"AAAAAHHHH! AEM! PHO! EUONY! KALUNA BODAI KHAIKAOCHAO! KALUNA! BO HEDAENUADAI MAN SUPHAB BULUD AMERIKA KALUNA BO HEDAENUADAI MAN! BOMIIIIIII!" grita con todas sus fuerzas y absoluta desesperación, en un estado de shock y trance total, con las manos en la cabeza, una Rory que parece poseída. Pero no por ningún alma, sino... por sus recuerdos aun ocultos en su mente. Y es cuando el norteamericano, aun dominado por el terror y el pánico, se defiende de quien aun teme, gritando "You... YOU ARE A MONSTER! A FUCKING MONSTER! DIE! ¡DIEEEEE!"

El tipo de la CIA dispara a bocajarro su pistola del calibre .45 sobre Rory, impactando las primera bala en su cabeza, en su cráneo, y las demás por todo su cuerpo. Rory acaba cayendo de espaldas al suelo, hecha un colador, con el norteamericano cómo loco, ante él, en estado catatónico, al creer que ha matado a ese monstruo con apariencia de niña. Pero lo que ha provocado... es la ira de otro monstruo que hay allí: del monstruo vasco. Porque Aitor, que lo ha visto todo absolutamente alucinado, estalla en ira, gritando "No... NO! ¡RORYYYY! ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTAAAAAA!" y Aitor, acaba jalando de gatillo de la ametralladora MG-4, que ruge fuego por la boquilla de su cañón, dejando en un segundo al mercenario de la CIA cómo un colador, y terminado obviamente, muerto a balazos en el suelo. Aitor sale corriendo de su posición con el cañón de la ametralladora aun humeando. Se acerca enseguida a socorrer a Rory, creyendo que tras una descarga de siete balas del .45, nada se podrá hacer por ella. Pero recuerda que ella es una semi-diosa... o eso cabe creer. Aitor al acercarse... se queda aun más alucinado que antes, porque observa cómo el cuerpo de Rory, se auto-regenera sólo. Cómo la carne parece tener vida propia, reparando los agujeros, haciendo desaparecer la sangre o volviendo a absorberla para dentro... y cómo las balas son expulsadas del cuerpo. En un instante... Rory, físicamente, vuelve a estar cómo si nada hubiese pasado. Porque Aitor lo recuerda: que Rory es inmortal. Pero psicológicamente... Rory no parece que se haya recuperado... porque una vez más, se ha quedado completamente inconsciente. Lo único en lo que piensa Aitor ahora pero, es en recoger a Rory... y reencontrarse con el resto del grupo, que ya ha llegado al final de las diferentes grutas... que dan a la gran cueva final, donde...

Itami y Arpeggio han sido los primeros en llegar... al final de la cueva. Lo normal es que se sorprendiesen y mucho, de lo grande que es ese espacio. Un agujero inmenso... e iluminado con unos insectos luminosos, de un verde fluorescente, que están flirteando por todas partes, haciendo que no sea necesario las linternas, las bengalas o la magia para iluminar. Porque lo que también están viendo ahí... son a dos hombres en uniforme de combate marrón, con sendos _FN SCAR H_ camuflados a cuestas. Uno de ellos, mete unos objetos en una gran caja con anzas para llevársela de allí, mientras el otro, amedranta, insulta, pega... a quienes habitaban ese espacio: una familia. Una familia de orcos salvajes, que cómo bien dijo Arpeggio, son unos seres grandes y fuertes, pero absolutamente pacíficos y racionales. Una familia compuesto por un macho, una hembra, y dos crías. Mientras uno de los hombres termina por cerrar la caja, el otro da patadas y puntapiés a esas criaturas que están, sorprendéntemente, muy asustadas. Porque han visto el poder de sus varas de hierro, y especialmente los dos adultos, protegen cómo pueden a sus dos crías.

"Hey, captain! We must go! Be they have heard shots from one of the caves! If we encounter with military of coalition of liberation, we will have serious problems! Forget about those fucking monsters! Kill them and get out of here!" le grita uno de ellos, que termina de cerrar la caja de plástico... llena con los objetos que había esparcidos por la cueva... y el que da puntapiés a uno de los orcos adultos, que están espantados, aterrorizados de que les hagan algo aun peor... sus miedos se confirman. El "capitán" de la CIA, un hombre con el rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas, pero una mirada de desprecio y odio que hielan, desenfunda su pistola _Beretta M9_ , carga el arma, aprieta el martillo, y con absoluto desprecio hacia esos seres salvajes, pero pacíficos e inocentes...

"Happy dreams... lots of shit." y sin remordimiento alguno... le mete un balazo a la orco hembra, cayendo muerta al suelo, quedando una de las crías que protegía al descubierto... a quien le mete otro balazo. El orco macho adulto y la otra cría, están paralizados... pero también emitiendo unos gruñidos de sufrimiento espeluznantes, por ver a dos de los suyos ser asesinados con semejante crueldad. Itami y Arpeggio, Tuka y Isabel, Lelei... y sobre todo, Xavier, aprietan los dientes y se indignan muy y muy profundamente por la crueldad de esos hombres desconocidos pero que saben a quien sirven, muestran. Pero especialmente al teniente catalán... padre de un niño de cinco años a quien quiere más que nada en el mundo, presenciar que alguien asesine con semejante crueldad a una esposa y a un hijo, sin importar que sean de un orco... más cuando ve y oye los gruñidos de absoluta tristeza y desesperación... y los lagrimones de pena que el orco adulto suelta por el dolor de su perdida, sin que esos mercenarios les importe lo más mínimo. Sin que a Itami le de tiempo a organizar un plan ni hacer nada, y sin que Aitor y Rory hayan aun llegado al final de su gruta...

"¡EH, VOSOTROS! ¡RENDIROS AHORA MISMO, PUTOS ASESINOS DE MIERDA! ¡SOLTAD LAS ARMAS, HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡SOLTADLAS!" grita Xavier, con una indignación y rabia que le viene desde lo más hondo de su alma, habiendo salido de su posición oculta al final de su gruta, con una cara furiosa que acojona de verdad. Pero para Itami e Isabel, eso supone un grave error, porque está a la vista y esos dos tipos pueden abatirle, obligándoles también a salir. Los dos hombres de la CIA empuñan enseguida sus armas y abren fuego sobre Xavier, que se oculta tras una de las estalagmitas... recibiendo cobertura del G-36E de Isabel y del Howa Tipo 89 de Itami. Un tiroteo descarnado y sin piedad se desata en la gran cueva. Xavier está tan cegado por la rabia hacia esos indeseables, que no duda en salir de su posición, sin estar cubierto, corriendo hacia la posición de uno de los dos tipos, hasta que se acerca lo suficiente, y tras un intercambio de fuego entre los dos, cuando el otro tipo sale de su posición para devolver el fuego... Isabel lo abate con su fusil, habiendo salvado a su teniente. Pero Xavier sigue avanzando... hasta una parte más en medio de la gran cueva, rodeados de varias y enormes estalagmitas y estalactitas. Buscándole por todas partes, en alerta, empuñando el arma... hasta que el tipo de la CIA, apareciendo por sorpresa, le da una patada al fusil tirándolo a muchos metros, y ambos hombres, Xavier y el mercenario, la emprenden a lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, a puñetazo limpio. El norteamericano con una mirada cruel que hiela, intenta clavarle su afilado cuchillo y Xavier, intenta desenfundar su H&K USP para dispararle. La cara de furia y rabia de Xavier es indescriptible. Ver matar con semejante crueldad a esa cría de orco; a ese niño... que podría ser cualquier niño... o su propio hijo, le ha encendido la sangre y de que manera. Pero el tipo parece luchar tan bien o mejor que Xavier, demostrando estar muy bien entrenado... y acaba quitándole el arma de las manos a Xavier, tirándole de una patada al estómago al suelo, y el mercenario de la CIA levantado ante él, riendo cruelmente, sin posibilidad de que el catalán pueda ser cubierto, el tipo apunta la pistola sobre Xavier para matarlo, cuando...

De golpe y porrazo, y dejando a Xavier impresionado, una flecha atraviesa al instante en medio del pecho de ese hombre de la CIA, cuyo pecho y boca, cubierta por el pasamontañas, se llenan de sangre. La pistola USP que le ha quitado al teniente español se le cae de las manos, pudiendo sólo decir "Damn... you... spanish... shit..." y el tipo acaba cayendo muerto el suelo. Al alzar la vista... Xavier descubre que Tuka, empuñando su sencillo arco... y con cara de miedo, al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, acaba de salvarle la vida a Xavier. Una vez acabados con los dos obstáculos, Itami y las demás, se acercan...

"Tuka... Tuka! Xavier! ¿Estáis bien!? ¿Estáis heridos?" exclama aun muy excitado por el fragor de la lucha que han padecido. Pero Xavier entonces, se levanta enseguida en busca de esos orcos, seguidos por los demás... y la escena que ven, a Xavier especialmente, le parte el corazón y el alma. El orco adulto, llora, llora desesperadamente, con unos gruñidos de dolor que estremecen el corazón, zarandeando el cuerpo de su pareja y de una de sus crías, de sus hijos, muertos. Una criatura que parece que no sabe hablar, pero cuyos gruñidos de dolor y tristeza, lo dicen todo. Xavier no puede evitar que las lágrimas de dolor y rabia también inunden sus ojos, porque no ha evitado a tiempo que a ese pequeño y a su madre, los hayan asesinado cruelmente. Isabel se acerca a consolar a su teniente en la medida de lo posible... mientras Itami, mirándolos con mucha compasión, tiene que seguir con lo suyo, cuando desde atrás...

"¡Itami! ¡Ven!" le llama la atención Lelei para que vaya. Itami se acerca... y ve esa caja abierta por las dos magas con su magia... repleta con todos los objetos antiguos: una cámara fotográfica Pentax, otra de filmar de super 8, varios Zippos, libretas y bolígrafos, cintas de cassette y magnetofónicas; transistores y otros muchos objetos... de otra época pasada.

"Dios mio... esto es... hay de todo. ¿Esto es... lo que encontraste aquí, Lelei?" exclama un sorprendido Itami, y la joven maga, seria, le responde "Sí... Itami. Todo está aquí. Querían llevárselo para que nunca lo encontráramos. Y eso quiere decir... que ellos estuvieron aquí hace mucho y mucho tiempo. No?" dice mirando seriamente a Itami, mientras Arpeggio está desconcertada... y Tuka, asustada, cómo traumatizada, sentada en el suelo... porque acaba de matar a un hombre con su arco y flecha. Itami quiere ir a hablar con ella pero...

"¡Eeeehhhh! ¡Capitán! ¡Teniente! ¡Isabel! ¿Qué ha pasado!?" se oye la voz de Aitor salir de una de las grutas... cuando por fin lleva a la gran cueva, empuñando la ametralladora con una sola mano... y con la otra, sujeta a Rory, que lleva a caballito inconsciente. Itami se sorprende al verla así... y se da cuenta, que eso sólo quiere decir una cosa. Se acerca, exclamando "¡Sargento Aiguren! ¡Rory! ¡Qué le ha pasado a Rory!? ¡Conteste, sargento!" le grita Itami todo tenso aun por lo que acaba de pasar, contestándole un desconcertado Aitor "No... no lo sé. Ha... ha sido... no entiendo lo que ha pasado, capitán. Nos hemos topado con dos de esos hijos de puta de la CIA. Han abierto fuego contra nosotros sin mediar palabra... y Rory se ha lanzado sobre ellos. Olvidaba... que es una semidiosa. Se ha cargado a uno cómo si nada y al otro... al otro..." dice Aitor cada vez más desconcertado, gritando Itami con furia "¡QUÉ HA PASADO, MALDITA SEA! ¡RESPONDA, SARGENTO!" y le contesta Aitor, con desconcierto "Cuando... cuando ese tipo le ha apuntado con su pistola... Rory se ha quedado cómo... cómo paralizada. En shock. Ha empezado a hablar muy raro, cómo vietnamita o algo así. Hasta que el tipo le ha disparado las siete balas y yo... yo... me he cabreado de verdad y he llenado de plomo a ese bastardo con mi ametralladora. Cuando me he acercado, sus heridas... es... es increíble." pero Itami, con una mirada muy seria, espeta "Que modelo de pistola era.".

"¿Qué?" pregunta Aitor parado, sin entenderlo, gritando Itami "¡QUÉ MODELO DE PISTOLA ERA!" y el pobre de Aitor, perdido a más no poder, responde "Eeee... pues... una... una calibre .45, capitán. Una M1911. Se la he cogido a ese tipo que he abatido. Mire." y Aitor, dejando la ametralladora al suelo, se saca de bajo su pantalón la pistola, dándosela a Itami. Que mirándola con rabia e indignación, de ver que una vez más, ese modelo concreto de pistola, le cause un serio trauma a Rory, decide quedársela y guardarla cómo una más de las pruebas que aportar en base Alnus. Pero Itami... acaba por mirar con mucha lástima a Rory... y acariciándole la cara, sintiendo verdadera compasión por ella... y por lo que tuvo que pasar en otro momento pasado y muy lejano en su vida. Una vida pasada... que sigue siendo un misterio, excepto para quien ya sabéis.

"¡Sargento!" grita Itami, llamando la atención a Isabel, que se acerca y saluda "¡Sí, capitán!" y Itami ordena "Avisa a Manolo por radio que saldremos en tres horas. Antes... enterraremos a los muertos y... recogeremos la caja con los objetos." ordena Itami un tanto entristecido, cuando le dice Aitor "Capitán. Por la gruta que íbamos yo y Rory esos dos tipos de la CIA también llevaban otra caja. Puede que sean los demás objetos o cosas o... lo que sea, que querían llevarse de aquí." y Itami, sopesándolo por un instante, ordena "De acuerdo. La recogeremos a la salida. Cómo está Xavier, sargento?" le pregunta entonces a Isabel, que le contesta con cierta tristeza "Mejor, Itami. Ya está más tranquilo. Pero sigue ahí. Ayudando a esos orcos. Sobre todo... al pequeño, que no entiende nada. Debe meterse en su piel, capitán. Seguro que esos pequeños orcos le han recordado a su hijo y ver lo que ha visto... ha sido horrible." dice Isabel entristecida, y Itami le ordena, también con tristeza y tacto "Ve con Tuka. Lo necesita."

Isabel contesta con un escueto "Sí, señor" y se va a ayudar a Tuka, que sin duda, está afectada por el hecho de haber tenido que matar ella misma a ese hombre, a una persona, con sus flechas, algo que es la primera vez en su vida que hace. Siendo ya acompañada y consolada por Lelei, mientras Arpeggio permanece aun desconcertada por lo que ha pasado... y Rory, inconsciente. Pero ante esto... Itami siente algo que tiene claro. Que debe cumplir... y piensa hacer le cueste el sufrimiento que le cueste. Y ese objetivo, es el ayudar a Rory a recuperar esos recuerdos que la atormentan desde lo más profundo de su memoria. Piensa ayudarla porque al final y al cabo, es su amiga, y lo merece. Pero también... para que pueda seguir siendo, la Rory de siempre. La apóstol de Emroy que le gusta vivir su día a día cómo una mortal más y con una bondad para las buenas personas y almas, que la hacen ser merecedora de su posición. Por eso lo tiene claro... y por eso, piensa ayudarla. Por ahora, deben salir de la cueva y pronto... para regresar a Alnus, dónde...

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 5:00 PM hora local**

Se siente molesta porque cree que debería volver al barrio rojo de la antigua capital imperial, con sus hombres. Pero sin embargo le han ordenado permanecer allí, ella y su segundo equipo de su Delta 1 – 3, en Alnus, porque a las cinco en punto de la tarde, ha sido convocada por Yanagida al despacho del General Hazama en persona. Tratándose de la máxima autoridad militar de la gran base y de todas las fuerzas de la Coalición, no debe tratarse sin duda, de un asunto menor. Y su presentimiento, no anda nada desencaminado. Para tal ocasión, obviamente no puede presentarse de cualquier manera... y se ha visto obligada a pasarse por los vestuarios y ponerse su uniforme de servicio femenino, es decir, con falda en vez de pantalón, de capitán de las JGSDF, llevando en las solapas del uniforme la barra con los tres crisantemos que le identifican cómo capitán, el escudo del Delta 1 – 3 en las mangas del uniforme... y el diamante laureado, así cómo el paracaídas alado, que la identifican cómo Ranger y miembro de pleno derecho del JGSDF Special Operations Group. Pero nada más entrar en aquel despacho... Ren se da cuenta que algo puede pasar, porque tanto el General cómo Yanagida... y alguien más que hay en la sala, la teniente-coronel Jillien Migasho de la Armée de Terre, que también va vestida con su uniforme de servicio de tono más claro y sus solapas con las cinco franjas doradas que le identifican cómo teniente-coronel. Cruzada de brazos... y con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa... que a Ren le tiene de buen principio mosqueada. Pero Ren, cerrando la puerta del despacho, plantándose ante la mesa del General, que tiene a Yanagida y Migasho a lado y lado, levantados, y saludando...

"¡Se presenta la capitana Ren Schmidt del equipo Delta 1 – 3 del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales! ¿Me ha llamado, señor?" exclama Ren firme y saludando ante el General, que sentado serio y tranquilo en su silla tras su mesa del despacho, le dice "Descanse, capitana." y al decirlo, Ren baja el brazo los junta tras suyo y separando un poco las piernas, toda seria, pero antes que el General abra la boca y demostrando que es una chica atrevida...

"Señor. Permiso para hablar, señor." dice Ren toda seria y disciplinada, cómo es su obligación ante un General, y Hazama, tan tranquilo, responde "Adelante, capitana. Permiso para hablar. Aunque me hago una idea de sobre que." y Ren, sin poder ocultar estar molesta por las órdenes recibidas, exclama "Señor. Con todos mis respetos... quisiera saber por qué sigo aquí y no me dejan aun regresar a mi y demás hombres con el resto de mi Equipo que permanece en el Barrio Rojo. No se me ha perdido nada en Alnus y..." va diciendo con mala cara, pero le corta Yanagida con contundencia "¡Cierre el pico y escuche, capitana! Esto es importante. Señor" dice el japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo, pasando el relevo a su superior, que...

"Capitana Schmidt... le comunico que el resto de su equipo está de regreso hacia aquí. Han sido relevados por las fuerzas especiales chilenas de la 1ª compañía de comandos "Iquique". Usted y su equipo Delta 1 – 3... tendrán el honor de ser la fuerza de primera línea y de más importancia en la operación de Liberación que se producirá dentro de cuatro días. En la reunión informativa general de pasado mañana, se le informará detenidamente de su cometido. Aunque... ya se puede imaginar cual es. Localizar y liberar... a los civiles inocentes que permanecen prisioneros en la famosa fortaleza de Kylystia. Así que ya lo sabe, capitana. Enhorabuena." dice con una mueca confiada hacia Ren, que se ha quedado seria, pero contenta por dentro, exclamando toda disciplinada "Em... gracias, señor. Sí es por eso... lo entiendo. Será un verdadero honor asumir esa misión para mi y mi equipo. No fallaremos, señor. Se lo prometo." dice saludando y sonriendo confiada, pensando _por fin una buena noticia._

"Eso es todo, capitana. Retírese. Nos veremos en la reunión informativa. Mientras tanto... vayan mentalizándose usted y sus hombres, y por supuesto, prepárense. Si lo necesita, hable con su colega de la 1ª brigada paracaidista, el capitán Kamito Kuroishi, para coordinar la operación mejor si cabe. Buena suerte, capitana." acaba diciendo el General, que se levanta de la silla y saluda a Ren, que se pone firme y devuelve el saludo militar al General, pero al bajar el brazo, pregunta "Señor... permiso para preguntar, señor."

"¿? Sobre que, capitana." dice Hazama sin entenderlo, y Ren pregunta "Señor... se ha sabido algo más del prisionero de la CIA que capturé en ese bosque? ¿Ha dicho algo interesante a los de inteligencia o a la Policía Militar?" pregunta Ren muy seria, pero Yanagida, en el mismo tono, le responde "No... capitana. Y tampoco podrá decir nada a nadie. … Ha muerto." En cuando Yanagaida ha dicho esto con seriedad, Ren se ha quedado helada, exclamando "¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ha muerto? Sus heridas no eran ni de lejos tan graves. Y yo..." pero le corta enseguida el General "Lo lamento, capitana. Pero no estamos autorizados a hablarle sobre eso. Sólo podemos decirle que el cadáver ya ha sido enviado tras la puerta para ser analizado por los forenses. En su debido momento recibirá más información. Retírese, capitana Schmidt." acaba diciendo Hazama todo serio.

Ren, habiendo captado que aun no puede ni debe saberlo, saluda al General, da media vuelta y se marcha por dónde ha venido... con cierta mala cara, pero también de intriga. De mucha intriga. Que la hayan seleccionado a ella y su equipo cómo vanguardia en la operación de liberación, es un motivo de orgullo para ella, sí. Pero que ese tipo que capturó haya muerto y no le digan por qué... es algo que no dejará de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Una vez Hazama, Yanagida y Migasho se han quedado solos en el despacho del General, la francesa suelta...

"Entiendo que le oculten lo del prisionero muerto por... radioactividad. Pero que aun no le digáis nada de que sabéis que filtra información a Alemania... y que su "otro" gobierno la haya traicionado..." dice Migasho arqueando una ceja, para responderle Yanagida todo seguro "Si la conocieses bien, no diría eso, teniente-coronel. La capitana Schmidt es una de las mejores oficiales de hayan pasado nunca por el Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF. Puede que incluso la mejor. Si esa conspiración del canciller alemán es cierta o no... la propia Ren sabrá oler el peligro a kilómetros de distancia. Por ella no debes preocuparte. Pero es preferible no decirle nada hasta el último momento. Así entrará en acción totalmente concentrada en cumplir con su deber." dice Yanagida sonriendo confiado, teniendo fe en las extraordinarias capacidades de la capitana Ren Schmidt, replicando Migasho con sarcasmo "¿De veras, teniente? En vez de un soldado de élite, parece cómo si me estuviera hablando de cat woman." dice echándose unas risas ella y Yanagida, diciendo al final la francesa "Señores... con su permiso me retiro. Debo esperar el regreso de mi General del otro lado de la puerta. Ha ido a atender asuntos oficiales en la embajada francesa en Tokio. Si me disculpan." Migasho saluda a sus dos colegas japoneses, que le devuelven el saludo, saliendo de la habitación.

"Señor... cree sinceramente que es buena idea no informar a la capitana Schmidt de la información que nos ha facilitado la PSIA y el DGSI? Que el líder de su "otro" país... haya ordenado asesinarla para que no hable?" pregunta serio el teniente, respondiendo Hazama en el mismo tono "Usted mismo lo ha dicho, teniente. Sabrá oler el peligro. Debemos ser lo máximo discretos posibles de ahora en adelante al tratar la información... y con quien tratarla." dice muy serio el General, haciendo Yanagida que sí con la cabeza, cuando Migasho llama a la puerta y asoma la cabeza, diciendo "Disculpad. Teniente... tiene visita afuera. Tu "querida conejita" ha venido a verte. Tiene una cara de sentirse culpable la pobre que no puede con ella." dice con voz seductora, sarcástica, preguntando Yanagida al General "¿Señor?" y Hazama, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, le dice "Le doy diez minutos, teniente. Retírese."

Yanagida simplemente saluda al General y sale del despacho y del barracón... donde afuera, retumbada sobre la pared del edificio... y con una cara triste y arrepentida que no puede con ella, Delilah le está esperando, Yanagida se le acerca preocupándose enseguida por ella, diciéndole...

"Delilah... qué haces aquí? Se supone que tienes que estar en la taberna trabajando. Cómo se entere tu jefe te pega un grito que te quedas sorda." dice él sarcástico, intentando animarla, y ella, triste y cabizbaja, alza la vista hacia su novio, mirándole con tristeza, y le dice "Yo... Akira... yo... lo siento. Quería... quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana. Lo he pensado mucho y... tienes razón. Tanto yo cómo ella... fuimos víctimas de un engaño masivo de Zorzal. No sé que me ha pasado que me dejado llevar por una rabia incontrolada que me venía de dentro, pero... si lo pienso bien... Tyuule también..." y entonces, quedándose ella impresionada y sonrojada, Yanagida le acaricia la cara con ternura, y le dice con mirada cariñosa...

"No pasa nada. Sólo quería... que al menos, te fiases de mi. Porque yo me fío de ti. Más que eso. Creo en ti, Delilah. Por eso... gracias. Por confiar en mi. Gracias, Delilah" dice él con ternura a Delilah, que mirándole sonrojada a más no poder, enamoradiza, exclama "Akira..." y ambos... acaban dándose un beso de reconciliación. La pelea y malentendido de la mañana, es agua pasada en un tiempo récord. Pero al separarse, Yanagida, le suelta "Jajaja. Esto... Delilah. Ya que estás aquí... quería preguntarte algo. Te parecerá una tontería, pero... es que hace al menos un par de días que te noto... no sé cómo decirlo. Un tanto... rara. Cómo si quisieras decirme algo y no te atrevieses. ¿Te pasa algo?" pregunta él extrañado, y ella, aun más sonrojada... y nerviosa, cómo si ocultase algo, espeta "¿Eh? ¡No! No... no pasa... nada. De verdad. Ya... esto... ya te... ya te lo diré. Es... yo... hasta luego!" y sin atreverse a soltarlo, toda vergonzosa, se marcha corriendo, quedándose Yanagida un tanto extrañado... pero acaba sonriendo afablemente. Porque el malentendido ha sido solucionado. Estará por ver que relación acaba habiendo entre Delilah y Tyuule, y si los remordimientos vuelven o pasan. Lo que si es seguro, es que ambas están a salvo ahora de quien provocó su desgracia: Zorzal.

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Hospital Vall d'Hebrón, Barcelona, España. 12:00 PM hora local**

A lo largo de tres horas, ella y sus acompañantes han tenido una muy apretada agenda de visitas aquí y allá en la ciudad condal. Han podido visitar el templo de la Sagrada Familia, que cómo no, les ha causado un impacto tremendo, el presenciar una arquitectura que en su mundo, ni en ninguna otra parte del nuestro, existe, porque es única. Sorprendiéndoles aun más el interior que el exterior... y sabiendo también que ese lugar es un templo dedicado a una de las grandes religiones monoteístas de este mundo, cómo es la cristiana. De la cual poco o nada conocen aun. También han podido visitar el Camp Nou y conocer en persona a algunas de las estrellas del equipo... especialmente para algunos de los militares que les acompañan, que ha sido cómo un regalo de navidad para un niño pequeño, poder tener los autógrafos de las grandes estrellas que juegan en uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol (sino el mejor de la última década) del mundo, cómo es el F.C. Barcelona. Incluso la prensa ha podido recoger el momento en que a Piña y demás visitantes del otro mundo, han podido hacer un saque de honor a portería con un balón y con un portero titular del equipo que se ha dejado meter todos los goles que han querido. Y especialmente en lo que se refiere a deporte...

Una visita que a Piña especialmente le ha llamado la atención, es la que ha realizado a la villa olímpica de Montjuíc, lo que fue la sede de los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano de 1992 que se celebraron en Barcelona... siendo unos de los más exitosos y bien organizados de toda la historia, con una ceremonia tanto inaugural cómo de clausura memorables. Allí, en el museo de la villa olímpica, Piña y compañía, han podido saber que en nuestro mundo, existe una competición deportiva, los juegos olímpicos, donde cada cuatro años, en una ciudad distinta de distintos países, atletas de todo el mundo compiten en paz y armonía, bajo el lema latín "Citius, Altius, Fortius". Y el saber que precisamente, las próximas olimpiadas se celebrarán casualmente en la capital de Japón, Tokio, le ha hecho preguntarse a Piña en su cabeza... si no sería posible que el Imperio Reconstituido, siendo reconocido cómo una nación más por la comunidad internacional, pudiese participar en esos juegos. Porque sencillamente, el concepto de las olimpiadas, lo ha encontrado fascinante, y que las naciones puedan dirimir sus diferencias con una competición deportiva y no con las guerras... es algo que le ha encantado de nuestro mundo. Podría haber otros muchos sitios que visitar... pero Piña y demás, quieren regresar pronto a casa... y los militares, están ansiosos por intervenir en la muy próxima operación de liberación, así que por fin, al mediodía, la caravana de vehículos fuertemente escoltada por los Mossos d'Esquadra y la Policía Nacional, se dirige a visitar a uno de los suyos que lleva allí muchas semanas ingresado, acompañado de quien es la paje de la emperatriz: a Grey Co Aldo y a Hamilton Uno Law... en el hospital público más importante de la ciudad, el Vall d'Hebrón, enorme complejo hospitalario situado en la parte alta de la ciudad, en el distrito de Horta-Guinardó, al lado mismo de la Ronda de Dalt o autovía B-20.

Y él particularmente, Grey, quien le debe la vida literalmente a todo el personal y médicos que le están atendiendo ahí estupendamente, se está sometiendo en ese instante, a una sesión de radioterapia, tumbado sobre una cama en una habitación oscura... con esa enorme máquina que para Grey es pura magia, pero que según los médicos, sirve para tratar eficazmente su enfermedad y eliminarla. Una máquina enorme que bascula sobre ella misma, girando lentamente, y que emite unas cuadriculas láser sobre la zona a tratar en el pecho de Grey... controlada por varios ordenadores en una sala contigua a la de radioterapia. Cuando la puerta de la pequeña habitación de control se abre... entrando el jefe de oncología del hospital y quien operó a Grey en persona, Doctor Joan Figueres... acompañado de Piña, Molt y Bozes, mientras los demás, permanecen fuera, esperando. Grey, tumbado sobre la cama mientras la enorme y moderna máquina hace su trabajo, oye a través de los altavoces de la habitación...

" _Señor Grey. Tiene una visita. Supongo que querrá hablar con ella mientras realiza su sesión de radioterapia."_ le dice la voz madura del Doctor Figueres al otro lado del cristal de la pared de la habitación, cuando Grey sonríe al girar su mirada... y ver que se trata de Piña, que le saluda sonriente con la mano, diciendo Grey "Es una lástima que me pille en mi sesión de radio... cómo se llame, majestad. Pero cómo puede ver ahora no me puedo mover. Tenga la bondad de esperarme." y ella, asomándose al micrófono de la sala de control de la máquina, le responde sonriendo cariñosa "Claro... Grey. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estás bien." dice volviendo a saludar a Grey a través del cristal, y Piña le habla al Doctor Figueres "Esto... Doctor. Muchísimas gracias. No tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que están haciendo por curar del todo a uno de mis más valiosos caballeros." dice Piña toda educada postrándose ante el Doctor catalán, que le responde amablemente "Jajaja. No hay de que, majestad. No hay que que. Aquí todos somos médicos y enfermeros. Nuestro trabajo esencial es salvar vidas, sin importar si son de este mundo o del otro. Y puede estar tranquila, majestad. El señor Grey está respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento por radioterapia. La zona previamente contaminada por células cancerígenas no ha vuelto a expandirse más, por lo que podemos concluir... que el tratamiento está siendo todo un éxito. Incluso más rápido que lo que habíamos previsto. En menos de un mes podremos darle de alta con toda tranquilidad. Deberá tener todavía un seguimiento en el hospital militar de Alnus, pero podrá volver a su vida normal con toda tranquilidad." dice todo amable el doctor, postrándose Piña de nuevo para agradecérselo, diciendo "Muchas gracias, Doctor. Es un alivio saberlo." cuando entonces Molt pregunta "Oiga una cosa, "Doctor". ¿Entonces con esa cosa tan grande que gira sola es con lo que le están curando? ¿Que clase de magia es?" y ante la ingenuidad que demuestra Molt aun en temas de tecnología de nuestro mundo, el médico se echa a reír, y para cuando va a contestarle...

"¿Majestad Piña!?" se oye claramente afuera, en el pasillo de hospital, donde permanecen los demás, la voz chillona y emocionada de Hamilton. Piña sale afuera... y ahí está, con el mismo aspecto y peinado, pero hiendo vestida con unos tejanos leggins, una blusa blanca y una americana de punto, con una bandolera color crema encima, en definitiva, a la moda urbana, cómo si se hubiese adaptado plenamente a la vida en la gran ciudad. Pero Hamilton, al ver a su reina, no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas de alegría, gritando "¡Majestad Piña!" y echándose encima de ella para abrazarla, llorando de alegría.

"Jajajaja. Vamos, Hamilton. No montes una escena. Que estamos en un hospital. Jajaja" dice Piña con cara de circunstancias, pero muy contenta por reencontrarse con su paje de palacio, separándose y mirándose ambas a los ojos, exclamando Hamilton "Majestad Piña. La he echado tanto de menos. He estado muy preocupada por vos. ¿Ya os habéis apañado a solas sin mi? ¿Cómo os ha ido el viaje?" pregunta Hamilton con una cara tonta de desesperación, y Piña, cayéndole una gota con cara tonta, responde "Jejeje. Tranquila, Hamilton. Igual puedo hacerlo sola. Pero reconozco que sin ti... despertarme por las mañanas me cuesta mucho más. Sólo tú te atreves a tirarme un buen cuenco de agua fría a la hora que toca, jajaja" dice la emperatriz con estúpida cara de circunstancias, exclamando Hamilton toda decidida "¡Por supuesto! ¡Es una de mis obligaciones! ¡Sabe que siempre lo hago por su bien!" cuando entonces, una voz infantil tras suyo...

"¿Que pasa aquí, Hamilton? ¿Son amigos tuyos? Aaagghhh" dice el pequeño Arnau Valls, el niño enfermo de cáncer que hay allí ingresado, con su cabeza completamente calva cubierta con una gorra del barça y vestido con un pijama del hospital... quedándose absolutamente boquiabierto por lo que ve: una elfa oscura, alta y de cuerpo escultural y perfecto, una chica peluda con orejas de gato, un tipo mayor cómo vestido de mago de película medieval... y un hombre con cabeza y cola de lobo! El pequeño se frota los ojos insistentemente, creyendo que es un sueño o una alucinación, pero travieso cómo él solo, exclama "¡Hala! ¿Trabajáis en Port Aventura? ¡Que disfraces más guais! ¿O sois los payasos que vienen a verme de vez en cuando?" y los cuatro habitantes de Falmat, con estúpida cara de enfado, le replican "¡No son disfraces, somos de verdad!"

Hamilton se los va presentando al pequeño uno a uno, quedándose especialmente anonadado con Lobo, que lo encuentra en palabras suyas, super guay, y con quien hace buena amistad enseguida. Mientras a un lado, Kato está más por las enfermeras jóvenes y bonitas, que las hay, mirándoles el trasero a su paso... y siendo al final llevado a rastras de un estirón de orejas por Yao, para que no monte otro numerito de los suyos. Un rato después, Grey termina su sesión de radioterapia, saliendo afuera, acompañada de Piña, Bozes, Molt, Grey y el doctor.

"Fascinante... así que una "radiación" invisible a la vista, controlada por "ordenador"... que focalizada en la zona del mal, lo cura. Aunque me lo explique una y otra vez, me sigue pareciendo magia. Su ciencia me fascina cada vez más." dice Molt hablando con el doctor Figueres, mientras Grey lo hace con Piña, Bozes y su marido Tomita, diciendo Grey...

"Es un alivio saber que todo funciona bien en el Imperio Reconstituido. Pero la situación sigue siendo muy delicada mientras Zorzal siga al mando del Imperio Rebelde. Si no se soluciona pronto... aaaagghhh... me sabe mal no haber podido estar ahí para presenciarlo, majestad Piña. Mis disculpas." dice postrándose todo caballeresco ante la emperatriz, que mirándole afablemente, le replica "No te preocupes. Lo que no podemos permitirnos de ninguna manera es perderte, Grey. Por eso estás aquí. Y les estaré eternamente agradecidos a este hospital por haberte salvado la vida." respondiéndole Grey en el mismo tono "Muchas gracias, majestad. En cuando me den el alta... le prometo que yo y Hamilton regresaremos inmediatamente para Italica. Y espero que a nuestro regreso... esos inocentes capturados por Zorzal vuelvan a ser libres y él... reciba el castigo que se merece." exclama Grey endureciendo la mirada, pero Piña, cabizbaja, le responde "Sí... lo sé."

"¡Ah! Y antes que se me olvide... muchas felicidades, Bozes. Y a ti también, sargento Tomita. Seguro que será una niña preciosa, ya lo veréis" le dice todo amable Grey a Bozes y su marido, respondiendo ella "Muchas gracias, Grey. Que puedas venir a verla cuando nazca será una gran alegría para nosotros. Espero que puedas enseñarle a ella tanto cómo me enseñaste a mi." dice Bozes postrándose al que efectivamente, le enseñó y adiestro para ser una gran caballero de niña y adolescente, para levantar la mirada hacia su marido... y sonreírse con cariño mutuamente, ilusionados con su futuro cómo padres.

"¿Se marcha ya, majestad?" le pregunta Hamilton a Piña, respondiendo la emperatriz "Aaaagghhh... me encantaría quedarme más tiempo con vosotros, pero... yo y todos los demás... debemos regresar a Italica lo antes posible. Pronto los hombres de verde de la coalición de liberación actuarán para liberar a los suyos y... quiero estar ahí para verlo." dice Piña seriamente, hablando Grey entonces "Ha sido una visita corta, majestad. Pero... estoy enterado de lo que pasa. La información a la que la gente normal puede acceder en este mundo es apabullante. La operación para rescatar a los inocentes que Zorzal secuestró será dentro de cuatro días. Si es así... le deseo mucha suerte a los hombres de verde en que tengan éxito en su misión... y a usted también, majestad. Dirija el Imperio Reconstituido por el camino correcto." le dice Grey afablemente... a la que fue una más de sus alumnas de niña en las caballeros de la Rosa, y a quien Piña le tiene una gran estima, ambos acaban abrazándose, exclamando la emperatriz "Vuelve pronto, Grey. Te necesitamos. Adiós"

La gran comitiva que ha visitado durante muchos días tres países de nuestro mundo, los que conforman, junto a Japón, la coalición de liberación, por fin va a emprender el camino de regreso a Japón, y de allí cruzarán la puerta de regreso a Falmart. Los militares para cumplir con su deber, en mayor o menor medida, en la gran operación de liberación; Piña, Molt y Bozes, de regreso a Italica, a cumplir con sus obligaciones en el gobierno del Imperio Reconstituido... y Yao, Lobo, Meia y Kato, de regreso a su vida ya habitual y cotidiana en su hogar: en Alnus. Una travesía por diversos países, en que la seguridad ha sido absoluta y no ha pasado nada... pero aun así, han cometido un error garrafal. Porque la amenaza a Piña ha estado con ellos desde el principio: en la cabina del Boeing 747-400 de ANA con que han viajado por nuestro mundo.

 _ **CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Pocos kilómetros al sudeste de la Ciudad mágica de Rondel, Región Especial, territorio del Imperio Reconstituido. 11:00 PM hora local**

Hace poco rato que, siendo plena noche, han emprendido el largo camino de regreso a Alnus. Justo antes de abandonar la cueva, han enterrado a los dos orcos muertos... y Xavier particularmente, ha vivido una experiencia que le hará pensar y mucho sobre la bondad y el sentido de la vida misma. Porque antes de marcharse... le ha regalado una de sus barritas de cereales que llevaba en un bolsillo del uniforme para comer a la cría de orco, que inocente y aun traumatizado por lo que ha pasado se la ha metido en la boca y se ha puesto más contento, sólo por una mera chuchería. Y en ese instante... el orco adulto, ha soltado un alto y claro "Gracias" a Xavier... con una mirada, unos ojos, que expresaban un sincero y absoluto agradecimiento por aquel humano que le ha salvado de esos otros humanos. Xavier no ha podido evitar que las lágrimas le hayan vuelto a saltar de los ojos ante aquello... dándole un sentido apretón de manos a esa criatura, salvaje dicen, pero tal vez más civilizada que muchos humanos, sean de ese mundo o el nuestro. Tras esto, el grupo cargado con las dos cajas cargadas con los objetos que había esparcidos por la gran gruta final, vuelven de regreso hacia afuera, tardando otras dos horas más. A la salida... Manolo y Mimoza, cuando ya se ponía el sol, les reciben... quedándose desconcertados ante las caras que traían todos.

Tras pasarse por Rondel y despedirse de Mimoza, que se quedará allí, el grupo formado por Itami, Lelei, Tuka, Rory, Arpeggio, Xavier, Isabel, Aitor y Manolo, se suben al _Toyota HMV_ y al _URO Vamtac_ y se marchan de allí, de regreso a Alnus. Tanto Itami cómo Xavier, han decidido que hay que regresar lo antes posible, y no harán ninguna parada. Conducirán por turnos y sólo se parará para comer y las "necesidades fisiológicas". Ahora, siendo las once tocadas de la noche, ambos vehículos circulan con sus faros encendidos. El URO conducido por Manolo... y el Toyota conducido por Lelei... que observa de reojo a su lado, a Itami, muy preocupado y pensativo todo el rato, con la mano sobre la boca, mirando hacia afuera, hacia el paisaje iluminado por la luna llena en el cielo.

"Itami... no tienes que preocuparte. Seguro que cuando despierte no recordará nada, cómo las demás veces. Pero también... hay que saber que le pasa. Y ni siquiera yo sé cómo hacer eso." dice Lelei conduciendo... y observando a Rory por el retrovisor, que permanece inconsciente en la bodega de atrás del vehículo, sobre una camilla, tapada con una sábana, mientras a ambos lados, Arpeggio y... Aitor, que se ha subido con ellos, preocupado aun por Rory, están dormidos. Pero Itami le responde a Lelei...

"Aaaggghhh... yo estoy igual, Lelei. Pero... tengo absolutamente claro que quiero ayudarla. No dudo que deben de ser unos recuerdos terribles de algo que le pasó hace mucho y mucho tiempo. Y que puede que eso incluso cambie todo lo que ella es y cree. Pero... si sirve para que no vuelva a sufrir y vuelva a ser la Rory de siempre, de verdad... estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. No pienso dejarla a la estacada." dice mirando serio pero decidido a Rory, tras suyo, inconsciente en el suelo, sobre la litera, respondiéndole Lelei, que le mira de reojo, sonriendo cariñosa "Ya. Típico de ti, Itami. … Gracias." dice ella con su voz aséptica y su mirada al frente, conduciendo, quedándose Itami descolocada, que espeta "¿? Vaya... por?" y Lelei le explica sin apartar la mirada del camino de tierra iluminado por los faros "Por nada en especial. Es algo... que te debo desde la primera vez que me salvaste. Y van muchas desde entonces. Así que... quería darte las gracias... Itami."

Itami simplemente, le sonríe con cariño, cuando oyen tras suyo, a Arpeggio, hablando en sueños, diciendo "Mmmmm... Gerard... las manos quietas, no seas malo." dice la hermanastra de Lelei dormida, con cara tonta de felicidad, cayéndole la baba, y Itami y Lelei no pueden evitar reírse tímidamente.

En el otro vehículo, en el que van Manolo al volante, con Xavier a su lado... con una cara afable y sensible que no puede con ella, cómo si hubiese hecho una buena obra, que la ha hecho, mientras tras suyo, en los laterales, Tuka está sentada al lado de Isabel, intentando dormir... pero sin poder.

"Ufff... debe de haber sio... una experiencia terrible, teniente. Aunque me lo haya explicado Aitor, me cuesta de creer. Habrá sido increíble." dice Manolo al volante del vehículo, y a su derecha, Xavier, con mirada afable, sensible, le responde "Aaaaagghhhh... Manolo... el día que tengas hijos... lo entenderás. Cuando ese cabrón le ha volado la cabeza a ese pequeño cómo si matarse a una cucaracha... aaagghhhh... ha sido... me ha salido de dentro. Por un segundo... me ha venido la imagen a la cabeza de que le volaban la cabeza a mi propio hijo. Intento meterme en la piel de ese orco adulto al que le han matado una de sus crías... y... sus lágrimas y dolor absolutos y... no puedo ni imaginarme lo que debe ser. El perder un hijo así. No puedo. Por eso me he lanzado a defenderlos cómo una fiera. Porque ningún padre debería ver morir así a sus hijos." dice un Xavier todo sensible y afable, ya mucho más calmado que en la cueva.

"Ya se le nota, teniente. Se siente bien por haber intentado salvar a ese pequeño y su padre. Y lo mismo habría hesho por su hijo. Agh... usted si que es un hombre, teniente. Me quito el sombrero ante ti." dice Manolo con una mueca... y mirando de reojo por el retrovisor a Tuka e Isabel tras suya, tapadas con la misma manta delgada, sin poder dormir, dándose cuenta Isabel, que le dice a la elfa, que aun está un tanto traumatizada "Tuka... por qué no duermes un poco? Seguro que tienes mucho sueño. ¿No te dolían tanto los pies?" y Tuka, sorprendida en un principio, le dice cabizbaja y triste "¿Eh? ¡No! No... no es eso. Es que... yo... no... no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que he hecho. Ya sé que lo he hecho para salvar a Xavier y eso, pero... es... es la primera vez que mato a alguien, a un humano... con mi arco y flechas. Y es... nunca me había sentido así. Es una sensación muy extraña." dice Tuka cabizbaja y triste, porque no entiende porque se siente así, pero Isabel, toda sensible hacia ella, le explica...

"Sé perfectamente a que te refieres, Tuka. A mi también me pasó" dice Isabel toda nostálgica y sensible, quedándose Tuka un tanto sorprendida, cuando la cabo española le explica "Hace año y medio, en Afganistán... fue mi primera operación de combate real. Debíamos reducir a fuerzas enemigas, talibanes, que ocupaban una colina cercana por la que emboscaban convoys de la OTAN. Yo tenía a uno de ellos fijado en la mira óptica de mi G-36E. Sin embargo... mi dedo sobre el gatillo, temblaba... porque dudaba que hacer. Pero recibí la orden directa del capitán de nuestro pelotón y... apreté el gatillo. Le volé la cabeza a ese talibán. Por primera vez en mi vida... había matado a otro ser humano. En aquel instante no sentí ningún remordimiento o miedo. Había cumplido las órdenes y mi deber cómo soldado, protegiendo a mis compañeros y a mi misma de esos talibanes. Pero... en los días y noches siguientes... los remordimientos se me comieron la conciencia. No paraba de darle vuelvas a si... a que esposa había dejado viuda o... a cuantos niños había dejado huérfanos haciendo eso. Con el tiempo se me pasó y lo olvidé. Pero... que sepas, Tuka... que entiendo lo que sientes. La primera vez que matas a alguien, aunque sea por tu propia defensa y de los tuyos... no es fácil. En absoluto... fácil. Aaaagghhh... por eso yo... habría sido incapaz de hacer lo que ha hecho el teniente. Él sí que es un guerrero de verdad." acaba diciendo Isabel toda sensible, mirando hacia Xavier, que intenta dormir con su casco encima la cara, pero estando aun despierto, le replica...

"Isabel y Tuka. No vamos a parar hasta que salga el sol, así que dormid un poco. Es una orden." dice con una mueca levantando un poco el casco de encima su cara, respondiendo Isabel, sonriendo tímidamente "A sus órdenes, mi teniente. Agh... ya lo has oído, Tuka. A dormir. ¿Estás mejor?" y la elfa, haciendo que si con la cabeza, y con cara de mucho sueño, espeta "Sí, Isabel. Gracias." y su amiga española, con cariño, le dice "Mfmfmf. No hay de que. Durmamos. Te prometo que en cuando regresemos, te dedicaré una sesión entera de violonchelo o del nuevo piano que traerán a la taberna de Delilah. Palabra. Ops..." acaba diciendo con cierta sorpresa... al ver Isabel que Tuka se ha dormido sobre su pecho.

Excepto quienes conducen, los demás por fin pueden conciliar un sueño entre el vaivén de los baches y el mal terreno, y el sonido de los motores diésel de los vehículos. Las preocupaciones y los traumas, especialmente el que afecta a Rory, son un problema muy serio que habrá que afrontar. Pero cómo reza el viejo dicho, el roce hace el cariño, y basta con un poco de relaciones humanas, incluso cariño, para que los problemas se afronten con mucha menor dificultad y casi sin sufrimiento. Unos problemas, que especialmente Itami, intentará que para Rory sean lo menos traumáticos posible. Un viaje en el que unos han demostrado ser auténticos padres coraje, y otros heroínas que incluso sienten remordimientos por haber hecho lo correcto. Pero un viaje que ha llegado a su fin y cuyos viajeros, regresan ahora... a casa, con una carga mucho más importante de lo que creen.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Sobre el espacio aéreo del Mediterráneo central, entre Italia y Grecia. 4:00 PM hora local**

Hace más de dos horas que han despegado desde el aeropuerto internacional de El Prat, a pocos kilómetros al sur de Barcelona. Y es que en cuando han terminado la visita para ir a ver a Grey y Hamilton al hospital Vall d'Hebrón, prometiendo ellos que volverán lo antes posible a Italica con su emperatriz, la caravana de coches oficiales escoltados por coches de policía, ha ido desde allí por la ronda de dalt y después por la autopista C-31 hasta el aeropuerto... teniendo que entrar y atravesar la moderna y gigantesca terminal nueva del aeropuerto, la T1, cuya grandiosidad y gente que hay allí les ha impresionado. Gente... que ante los cordones policiales, les ha aplaudido, vitoreado, animado, y no sólo a la elfa oscura, sino también a Piña y a los demás. Incluso a los militares que les acompañan. Una muestra fehaciente de que Piña ha tenido éxito en su visita también por España... y en los demás países.

Ahora, llevando dos horas de vuelo, y sobrevolando ya sobre el mediterráneo oriental, más o menos entre Italia y las islas griegas, cerca de Chipre, la comitiva de visita oficial de Piña, ya está por fin, de camino a Japón, donde unos volverán al trabajo de verdad: a su deber cómo militares de la coalición de liberación; otros, a sus responsabilidades en el Imperio, y otros, sencillamente... a casa. Y cómo ya han hecho otras veces, la tripulación del avión, les está pasando una película por el pequeño cine... y esta vez, todo un clásico, considerada una de las mejores comedias de la historia del cine: "La vida de Brian" de los Monty Phyton. Una comedía cuya historia absurda, humor, crítica descarnada y parodia de la realidad de su momento (lo del movimiento de liberación de Judea es tronchante)... que aunque a los habitantes del otro lado de la puerta desconozcan incluso la historia misma del cristianismo o no sepan quien fue Jesucristo... se parten el culo con ello de risa, sobre todo, y es raro, Molt, que se mea literalmente de risa con ella. Y entre el público o pasaje, el teniente Phillipe Gabrion y el comandante Juanjo Menéndez, sentados uno al lado del otro...

"Jajaja... esta peli es... es descojonante, de verdad, jajaja! ¡Estos tipos eran unos genios!" exclama Juanjo riendo a carcajada limpia por la película y su humor absurdo, replicando con ironía el atractivo teniente francés, Gabrion "No te digo que no, comandante. Si hasta un tipo serio y centrado cómo tú se está meando de risa. Y no digamos al padre de la emperatriz. Mírale. Si hasta su hija está pasando vergüenza ajena la pobre de lo que se está riendo. Jajaja." dice Gabrion riendo, replicando el comandante de la aviación de la armada "Agh, déjale que se eche unas buenas risas. A saber cuanto tiempo hace que no se reía tanto el condenado. Además, mejor una buena comedia, que son universales y las entiende todo el mundo." dice con una mueca divertida en la cara, respondiéndole Gabrion con sarcasmo "Bueno... no te falta razón. Si les pusieran 2001 de Stanley Kubrick o Blade Runner... o peor aun, la tercera parte de Matrix, que no la entienden ni los que la hicieron, nuestros amigos de Falmart no entenderían ni los créditos." y le replica enseguida Juanjo en el mismo tono "¿A eso lo llamas películas difíciles de entender? Eso es que no has visto nunca una peli de Isabel Coixet. ¡Eh eh mira, JAJAJAJA!" exclama echándose a reír, cómo todos a su alrededor, ante otro de las secuencias absurdas de la película. Unas risas... que demuestran que son completamente ignorantes... al grave peligro que que les viene encima, desde que han despegado de El Prat. Y es que en cada escala de un lugar a otro, la compañía propietaria del avión, ha ido cambiando los pilotos... y en el Prat, alguien se les ha colado. Alguien... muy y muy peligroso, en representación del mayor fanatismo de nuestro mundo.

En la cabina de los pilotos, están el primer capitán y el primer oficial (en los vuelos intercontinentales suelen ir dos tripulaciones de cabina), el capitán y piloto parece tan tranquilo, manejando uno de los innumerables sistemas informáticos y electrónicos de la compleja cabina del 747. Mientras por sus cascos, se oye " _ANA seven zero five. This is Athens. Lufthansa six six zero, with approach course. Corrected course to six-five. I repeat. Six five. Maintain altitude and speed. Last communication. Pass rellay to Istanbul tower control. Good journey to you and Her Majesty the Empress Pineapple._ " comunica por la radio el operador de radar civil de la torre de control griega, respondiendo el piloto "Athens, roger. Rectyfing course. Thanks for the guide, Athens. We passed the baton to Istanbul tower control. Thank you. Over and out." dice el piloto por sus cascos, introduciendo las nuevas coordenadas de vuelo en el ordenador que tiene al lado, en el muy complicado tablero de mandos, cuando oye tras suyo, a lo lejos, las risas de sus pasajeros, diciendo...

"Ja. Desde luego se lo están pasando bien. No es para menos. Más que una emperatriz parece que estemos llevando al músico más famoso del mundo. En la T1 del Prat así la han despedido, jajaja. Menos mal que en cuando lleguemos a Irumo el recibimiento será mucho más tranquilo, pero la fama ya no se la quita nadie. ¿Tú que opinas? ¿?" el piloto se queda extrañado porque su compañero, el copiloto, un tipo con barba corta y piel algo morena, parece muy y muy serio, con cara de enfado, incluso cómo... meditando o rezando algo entre labios.

"¿? Oye... ahora que te miro bien... en que línea de ANA has trabajado? No recuerdo haberte visto nunca. Ni siquiera te he oído aun hablar. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿? ¿Y que llevas bajo el uniforme? Se te ve abultado." y es entonces... cuando el "co-piloto" suelta, con un acento que le delata, amenazante "¿Una estrella, dices? Te equivocas. Sólo llevamos un falso profeta a bordo. La única estrella y la que con más fuerza brilla... ES LA DEL PROFETA! ¡ALA AKHBAR!" grita el tipo totalmente ido y loco. El piloto, quedándose helado en ese instante, no le da ni siquiera tiempo a reaccionar, cuando el copiloto... de debajo su asiento, saca un largo y afilado cuchillo... y le corta el cuello al piloto, tapándole la boca para que no se oye su grito de dolor... y muriendo desangrado en cuestión de pocos segundos por la sangre que sale disparada a presión sobre el parabrisas de la cabina. El tipo, que es a todas luces un terrorista islámico, muy probablemente... de ISIS, se quita la chaqueta de su uniforme de piloto... dejando al descubierto un cinturón de explosivos conectado a una auténtica maraña de cables... sujetando en una mano un pequeño mando a distancia sin botones, que funciona por tacto o presión... y con la otra mano, vuelve a sacar otra cosa de debajo el asiento del copiloto: una pistola _CZ 75_ de 9mm, probablemente sacada de Iraq. Pero el terrorista hace algo extraño: no vuela a disparos el cuadro de mandos, sino que activa el piloto automático. Lo que quiere decir... que en realidad no quiere suicidarse? ¿O quiere llevar el avión a un sitio concreto?

Pero el terrorista... actúa y rápido. Sale de la cabina con una mirada que hiela, terrorífica, de fanático total, hiendo directamente a una de las cabinas contiguas... donde el otro copiloto, un hombre joven, flirtea con una de las pocas azafatas de a bordo. Ambos se quedan aterrorizados cuando ven lo que ven, pero el terrorista les pregunta, apuntándoles con su pistola "¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CAPITÁN! ¡DÓNDE!" y la azafata, completamente aterrorizada, le responde "E... en... en el baño." y cómo suelen hacer los terroristas islámicos, les pregunta si son musulmanes... al no recibir ni siquiera respuesta, les mata allá mismo de un disparo. En ese instante, el capitán del avión sale del baño a pocos metros de él, alucinado y aterrorizado a partes iguales... aprovechando el terrorista para dispararle.

A pocos metros de allí, desde el camarote de primera clase, donde se encuentran Piña y todos los demás, acaban de oírlo todo. El ruido de disparos, seguido de un grito que los visitantes de Falmart no entienden... pero a sus acompañantes militares se les ha helado la sangre cuando se han dado cuenta: porque junto a los disparos, han oído a alguien gritar "Ala akhbar". Es decir: Alá es grande... al mismo tiempo que la pantalla se ha quedado en negro: alguien ha detenido la proyección de la película. Y en un principio... el único que se atreve a levantarse y hacer algo, sin que tengan armas ni nada con que defenderse... es Gabrion, que se levanta a ver que ocurre, y cuando va a entrar en el estrecho pasillo... todos ven que se detiene en seco, y empieza a andar para atrás, con la cara rabiosa, de impotencia, manos en alto... y el terrorista entra en el camarote de primera clase, apuntando a todos con su pistola... y viendo todos cómo lleva ese temible cinturón de explosivos, con más y más cables con el pequeño mando sin botones con una luz roja parpadeante sujetado en una mano. El terrorista está ahora ante el proyector, iluminado con la luz del "No Signal" en blanco que proyecta el aparato en la pantalla.

"Mierda..." exclama Gabrion totalmente alucinado, temiéndose lo peor, cuando se levanta Raúl todo indignado "¡QUIEN COÑO ERES!? ¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!" pero el terrorista, levantando la pistola al aire y disparando un tiro, cosa muy y muy peligrosa dentro de un avión en vuelo, hace que todos se amedrenten. Bozes se abraza fuerte a Tomita, Meia hace lo mismo con Lobo, Yao aprieta los dientes de rabia, sin entender nada, pero dándose cuenta que algo muy malo está pasando. Cuando Molt se atreve a levantarse y gritar con mucho enfado "¿Quien te has creído que eres!? ¡Osar amenazar a la emperatriz en persona, que sacrilegio imperdonable!" pero entonces Bastién Clément le grita "¡MAJESTAD, CÁLLESE! Por favor... hágame caso. No le provoque. Hágame caso" le advierte muy seriamente el piloto de la Aéronavale al padre de Piña, que muy serio y tenso, cayéndole gotas de sudor frío, no sabe que hacer, hasta que note cómo su hija, Piña, le coge la mano, haciéndole que no con la cabeza, muy seria y tensa. El ex emperador acaba sentándose en su sitio, mientras Lobo le gruñe cómo un lobo de verdad al terrorista, con Meia muy espantada sobre su pecho, pero consciente que si hace algo, ese tipo le meterá un balazo. Cuando Raúl grita con furia "¡JODER, QUIEN ERES! ¡Y QUE COÑO QUIERES DE NOSOTROS!" y el terrorista, con una risa cruel y una cara de loco que no puede con ella, sujetando bien alto, suelta su proclama, diciendo...

"No intentéis nada. Este mando que llevo en mi mano, si cae al suelo o recibe un movimiento brusco... Alá me otorgará un lugar en el paraíso por convertirme en un mártir para el Islam. Y vosotros... moriréis cómo perros infieles que es lo que sois. Pero Alá es grande y misericordioso, y nuestro califa aun os puede dar una oportunidad de vivir. Vais a aterrizar este avión en nuestro territorio... y a convertiros en nuestros prisioneros. Así el resto de este mundo y el vuestro... se darán cuenta de una vez por todas que su única salida es entregarse al Islam y a todas las maravillas de Alá! ¡No nos detendremos hasta que todos los habitantes de "Falmart" recen en dirección a la meca cinco veces al día y entreguen sus cuerpos y almas al todopoderoso! ¡Alá es grande! ¡ALÁ ES GRANDE!"

El desconcierto entre todos ellos es absoluto. No entienden cómo puede haber habido una falla tan gorda en la seguridad para que ese tipo, haciéndose pasar por un segundo comandante de cabina de la aerolínea japonesa ANA, ha conseguido pasar los controles y entrar cómo si nada. A no ser... que una mano negra, ese que ya sabéis, el que no puede ser mencionado ni pensado... lo haya manipulado para que ese terrorista del ISIS esté ahí, amenazándoles. Pero cómo decían al final de "Con Faldas y a lo Loco"... nadie es perfecto. Ni siquiera Stravinski ha tenido en cuenta un detalle de nada. Que hay alguien en ese avión que si puede hacer algo, sin necesidad de llevar armas ni de tener entrenamiento especial. Porque justo entonces... todos se quedan impresionados al darse cuenta, que el cuerpo del terrorista, sin que él se de cuenta por su ceguera fanática, que unos pequeños rayos eléctricos azulados empiezan a emanar de él... quedándose helado en ese instante: se da cuenta que no puede moverse, ni siquiera abrir la boca ni hablar. Hasta que el terrorista, de golpe, es levantado del suelo por una fuerza invisible, quedándose sustentado en el aire... y de repente, es rodeado por una especie de esfera de luz azulada, cómo si quedara atrapado dentro de una burbuja de jabón gigante, por la que sus proclamas y su voz no pueden pasar. Casi todos están impresionados... pero algunos, se dan cuenta al girarse hacia la última fila ocupada... quien está haciendo eso: Kato, el maestro mago, quien con los ojos cerrados y absolutamente concentrado, reza uno de sus conjuros mágicos que utiliza para inmovilizar y reducir al terrorista. Y entonces...

Hace algo absolutamente increíble. Con un conjuro final, abriendo los ojos y una mirada muy decidida y seria, rodeándose él mismo de una luz mágica, mueve su bastón de mago bruscamente hacia la izquierda... y la burbuja mágica con el terrorista dentro, sale disparada hacia la izquierda... y traviesa, por arte de magia nunca mejor dicho, la pared del avión, saliendo disparada ya afuera, al cielo, a 10000 metros de altura y 900km/h de velocidad. Todos en el avión, absolutamente impresionados y boquiabiertos, salen disparados a amorrarse a las ventanillas, para ver lo que sucede a continuación: cómo la burbuja mágica revienta, terminándose la poderosa magia de Kato... y produciéndose una potente explosión en el aire, por el cinturón de explosivos que se acciona en ese instante por la fuerte vibración que sufre el mando a distancia. El terrorista tiene lo que en parte quería: irse al paraíso, pero solo. La explosión se produce lo suficientemente lejos para que no afecte ni dañe al 747, pero lo bastante cerca para que le cause turbulencias. Es entonces cuando...

"¡Ah! ¡Kamikoda! ¡Juanjo! ¡Maximiliano! ¡Venid conmigo, deprisa!" exclama muy tenso el piloto francés a sus colegas de la coalición... saliendo corriendo hacia la cabina de pilotaje del avión, temiéndose lo peor, mientras en el camarote de primera clase, todos miran alucinados a Kato, al maestro mago que acaba de salvarles la vida a todos. Pero él, tan tranquilo, frunciendo el ceño, espeta...

"Aaaagghhhh... que tipo más pesado. Con lo que me estaba riendo con esa película y me he quedado sin saber cómo se acaba" dice de brazos cruzados, con estúpida cara de enfado, cuando todos su alrededor, se ríen mucho más aliviados, lanzándose Meia entonces a abrazar a Kato, casi al borde de llorar, exclamando "¡Gracias, Kato, gracias! ¡Nos has salvado la vida, nya!" y Kato, se ríe tontamente, con cara de pervertido y sonrojado... por tener lo que tanto le gusta: que una jovencita se le apegue tanto. Bozes, igualmente emocionada, exclama "Te estaremos siempre agradecidos por esto, Kato! ¡Nos has salvado a todos! ¡Es una suerte para el Imperio Reconstituido tener magos tan extraordinarios! ¡Gracias!" le grita una Bozes también muy aliviada, mientras Tomita suelta "Lo mismo digo. Sin duda Lelei tuvo un gran maestro." y Kato, con la mano en el cogote y sonriendo estúpidamente, no sabe ya que cara poner por los halagos de todos. Yao se le acerca y escuetamente, se postra ante Kato y dice, solemnemente "Muchísimas gracias, maestro Kato. Es usted un gran sabio de la magia. De no haber sido por usted no sabemos que habría sido de nosotros. Mis agradecimientos."

"Maestro... cómo emperatriz, puedes estar seguro que vas a ser recompensado cómo te mereces por tu heroísmo tras habernos salvado a todos. La enhorabuena." dice Piña toda solemne a Kato, agradeciéndole de verdad que los haya salvado a todos con su magia, pero entonces Kato, aprovechando la oportunidad y demostrando lo que también es a parte de mago, suelta "Mmmm... entonces puedo pedir la recompensa que quiera a cambio?" exclama Kato en pose tonta de pensador, quedándose Piña parada, que replica "Eeeee... si, claro. Pídalo y cómo emperatriz ordenaré de que se haga. De... que se trata?" pregunta Piña... con estúpida cara de miedo, cayéndole una gota, porque se teme que Kato suelte una de las suyas... y lo suelta, exclamando con una cara de viejo verde que espanta...

"Puessss... ¡Si pudiera ver a Yao desnuda, o incluso tocarle los pechos, aunque fuera una sola vez, ya me podría morir tranquilo! ¡Sería un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Y si encima pudiera jugar al teto con ella, sería el paraíso, JAJAJAJA!" exclama Kato con una risa y cara de viejo verde pervertido que mata, oyéndose acto seguido un estruendoso "PAAFF!" del sonoro mamporrazo que le pega Yao en la cabeza, que una vez más, es sujetada por Meia y Lobo cómo pueden, mientras Yao grita con una cara estúpida de furia, de mucha furia, con la vena de la cara hinchada, gritando "¡ERES UN JODIDO VIEJO VERDE DE MIERDAAA! ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ME TOQUES UN PELO NI EN MIL AÑOS, ME OYES, PERVERTIDO!" exclama Yao con una estúpida rabia y furia, mientras Kato se ha quedado frito en el suelo, con un chichón humeante en la cabeza y llorando muy estúpidamente, cómo diciendo _Por qué_ , mientras Piña se mira la escena con estúpida cara de circunstancias, cayéndole una gota del ridículo, Molt se echa la mano a la cara con el ceño fruncido, de la vergüenza ajena... y los demás se hacen los despistados, haciendo ver que no va con ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro pilotos de combate que han acompañado a Piña en la visita a nuestro mundo, ya han entrado en la cabina. Mientras Maximiliano y Kamikoda retiran el cuerpo del piloto muerto, asoman por la pequeña puerta Clément y Menéndez, diciendo el francés "Comandante Rivera. Se los ha cargado a todos. Al segundo capitán y oficial, y a las dos azafatas. Toda la tripulación muerta. Es obvio que o quería inmolarse con nosotros a bordo o..." dice muy serio el capitán francés de la aéronavale, siendo cortado por por Juanjo, que en el mismo tono, añade "Nos quería obligar a nosotros a pilotar el avión y hacerlo aterrizar donde hubiese querido. Seguramente... en algún lugar de Siria o Iraq. Sin pensar el muy estúpido que si hubiésemos volado ahí sin autorización, los sirios o los rusos que están ahí con sus S-400, nos habrían hecho picadillo antes de poder aterrizar en ninguna parte." dice todo serio el comandante de la armada española, añadiendo Kamikoda "Tse. Ya te digo. Por no mencionar a los israelíes. Si se enteran que hay un terrorista islámico a bordo, no se lo habrían pensado dos veces en abatirnos con un Patriot o con sus F-15. Sin importarles un bledo si la emperatriz Piña y nosotros vamos a bordo." exclama el japonés con el ceño fruncido... pero entonces, el japonés, el español y el francés, se quedan extrañados, parados, al darse cuenta que el chileno, limpiando la sangre seca del parabrisas con un pañuelo y limpiacristales, se sienta en el asiento del copiloto, se pone los cascos y empieza a comprobar los controles, diciendo, más bien ordenando...

"Teniente Kamikoda. Siéntese en el asiento del copiloto. Tenemos trabajo que hacer." dice centrado y tranquilo el comandante chileno, espetando entonces Clément, incrédulo "Un momento, comandante. Que se cree que está haciendo?" y Maximiliano le responde "¿Es que no lo ves? Pilotar. Ahora sólo podemos contar con nosotros mismos para pilotar este 747 y llegar a Japón sanos y salvos. He hecho un chequeo rápido en el ordenador principal y no hay ningún fallo ni anomalía. Tenemos combustible más que suficiente para llegar a Japón sin escalas. Y es lo que vamos a hacer. Una vez allí, ya se encargarán las autoridades civiles de investigar lo que toque." dice todo decidido el comandante de la FACH a los mandos del Boeing 747, exclamando el francés aun incrédulo "Ya, pero... desde cuando sabes pilotar tú un Jumbo?" y el chileno le responde confiado y seguro "Agh, no es nada. Ya he pilotado los 737 y KC-135 de nuestra fuerza aérea. Y me conozco todos los juegos de simulación de vuelo civil para PC. Sólo hay sutiles diferencias en la distribución de los mandos, pero en esencia es lo mismo. Puedo pilotarlo sin problemas. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha pilotado aviones grandes cómo éste?"

Kamikoda y Juanjo, aun sorprendidos, hacen que no con la cabeza, y Clément le dice "Sólo aviones de combate. Mirage 2000, Rafale, F1. Bueno... y ultraligeros en mi tiempo libre. Pero nunca un 747. De todas formas, comandante... informe de lo que ha pasado por radio a torre de control y... que avisen en Japón para que estén listos a nuestra llegada." dice ya más serio y centrado el capitán francés, añadiendo todo serio "Aunque haya pasado esto... debemos regresar a Alnus lo antes posible. La operación de liberación ya no puede ni sufrirá ni una sola demora más."

En efecto, deben y es su obligación, regresar a Japón lo antes posible, y desde ahí, cruzar la puerta hacia Alnus, porque la operación de liberación dará comienzo en muy pocos días y todos deben estar de regreso para ello. Era bien sabido que existía una muy seria amenaza terrorista contra el viaje de la emperatriz Piña... y esta ha hecho acto de presencia, cuando el viaje en si, ya había finalizado. Pero suerte, un milagro, o sencillamente... magia, Kato ha sido quien esta vez, con su poderosa magia, ha salvado a la emperatriz y a todos, de un destino o quien sabe si de una muerte segura, a manos de unos auténticos salvajes asesinos sin piedad que no dejan cabeza con títere allá por donde pasan. Un Kato con dos caras, porque ha demostrado ser un gran mago, y con ello, un héroe... pero también, lo que es siempre, un viejo verde y pervertido, que a Yao especialmente la tiene de los nervios. Pero... cómo ha podido producirse un fallo tan escandaloso en la seguridad del viaje de Piña? ¿Puede que sea cosa en realidad de...

Sea cómo sea, a pesar de este tremendo susto, el viaje de Piña por nuestro mundo, ha sido un éxito... y ha acabado bien para ella y sus acompañantes. Vuelven por fin... a casa.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Ministerio de Defensa, Ichigaya, Shinjuku, Tokio, Japón. 11:00 PM hora local**

Acaba de terminar una reunión secreta con el Estado Mayor conjunto de las JSDF y el Ministro de Defensa Taro Kano. Él, cómo supervisor de las operaciones y quien hace de puente entre Hazama, el ministro de Defensa Taro Kano y el Jefe de Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, tiene una gran responsabilidad en el operativo militar japonés en Alnus... pero también de la Coalición. Y es que se han tomado las últimas decisiones en lo referente a la operación de liberación, habiendo recibido el visto bueno de todas las partes... y necesitando ya única y exclusivamente, el "adelante" del Primer Ministro Morita, así cómo de los presidentes Troffau, Costa y Blanca, para empezar y ejecutarla.

Es ya muy de noche, y él, el coronel Ryuuzaki, hombre ancho y fuerte con pronunciada barba y vestido con su uniforme verde de coronel de las JGSDF, repleto de galones e insignias de todo tipo, sale del edificio del ministerio de defensa, andando con prisas pero cansado, muy cansado, echando un largo suspiro de cansancio y aflojándose la corbata del cuello del uniforme. Los demás militares que pasan a su alrededor o los guardias que custodian el edificio y sus entradas, le saludan a su paso. No muy lejos, el coche oficial que debe llevarle de vuelta a casa, un _Nissan Fuga Hybrid_ negro, le espera... justo cuando por una de las barreras de seguridad que custodian el edificio, entra otro coche negro, un _Honda Legend Hybrid_. Ryuuzaki está cansado y no tiene ganas más que de irse a casa por hoy, pero... observa que ese coche que entra en el recinto, es extraño. Se mueve... muy despacio. Y su instinto... es bueno, porque en cuando está a apenas cinco metros del Nissan...

El coche explota con una potente explosión, quedando totalmente destruido, en medio de una bola de fuego. La potente onda expansiva, ha tirado para atrás y ha dejado medio inconsciente, sucio y con la cara con cortes por la metralla, al coronel Ryuuzaki. Su vista se ha quedado nublada y sus sentidos, aturdidos por un instante. No puede moverse siquiera. Es entonces, cuando del otro coche, el Honda, que no ha sufrido daño alguno por la explosión... se baja un tipo: un hombre occidental, blanco, alto y medio calvo, de unos 50 años. Anda con cierta prisa... empuñando con una mano una pistola ya conocida: la H&K KH45... y con la otra, enroscando un silenciador en el cañón del arma.

Aquel hombre se aproxima lo suficiente al coronel, que justo en ese momento, su vista se aclara, pero aun está demasiado aturdido y débil para poder moverse o hacer nada. Pero sus ojos se abren cómo platos, quedándose de piedra, cuando ve a ese hombre extraño, extranjero sin ninguna duda, vestido con traje y corbata y una largo abrigo largo oscuro desabrochado. Con una cara fría y seria que hiela, iluminada por el fuego que devora el coche explosionado. Ryuuzaki se queda definitivamente helado... cuando aquel extraño, apunta su pistola directamente sobre su cabeza. Si nadie lo remedia, la Operación de Liberación, las fuerzas en Alnus, incluso las JSDF en su conjunto, pueden sufrir un duro revés. El coronel japonés, aun débil y aturdido, aprieta los dientes y endurece la mirada ante ese hombre que va a matarle. Cree que va a morir... si nadie lo remedia. ¿Quien ha hecho esto, precisamente contra él y justamente ahora, cuando la gran y definitiva operación va a dar comienzo? No hace falta pensar mucho... para saber quien hay tras esto. Pero una vez más... las cosas no saldrán para quien ya sabéis, cómo estaba previsto.

Porque aunque esa mano negra lo intente, la Operación de Liberación, no se detendrá, y se producirá cómo está previsto. Con más o menos protagonismo para unos y otros, pero donde toda la coalición de liberación, demostrará de lo que está hecha, y actuarán, una vez más, cómo héroes para salvar a los suyos de la injusticia que padecen. En resumidas cuentas: que Zorzal, y van ya unas cuantas, recibirá el mayor y más doloroso de todos los puntapiés que ha recibido hasta ahora en su trasero. Ni se imagina... la que se le viene encima. Itami, sus chicas y el pelotón de reconocimiento del teniente Xavier Roig, regresan al mismo tiempo lo más rápido que pueden a Alnus, cargados con unas pruebas, los objetos de la cueva de Paul, que aun ni siquiera han mirado con detenimiento, pero con lo que van a descubrir... algo inimaginable. Y también al mismo tiempo, Tyuule y Delilah, deberán arreglar una relación hasta entonces inexistente y de odio absoluto en una manipulación de Zorzal que ha durado hasta ahora... y que ahora, deberán solucionar. Por no mencionar también... lo que Evans, el periodista del "The Guardian", puede saber y descubrir de parte de "Garganta profunda 2.0. Alias "el sabio". Y cómo no... el cómo se las apañará Furuta para destapar a Herm y pasar a ser él quien tenga la sartén por el mango. En resumen y claro y en botella... la culminación de esta historia, llegará por fin en el siguiente capítulo... pero al mismo tiempo, la trama de verdad, el 2/71, no ha hecho más que empezar. Y cómo no, nuevas preguntas al final de este capítulo, la primera, principal y básica... ¿Cómo será y cómo se desarrollará la Operación de Liberación? ¿Conseguirá plenamente sus objetivos? ¿O... habrá sorpresas inesperadas? ¿Y los prisioneros? ¿Vivirán para verlo y ver su rescate y liberación? Es obvio que sí, pero... que pasará con uno de ellos en concreto? Con el espía alemán: Karl Brugenau. ¿Lo rescatará Ren personalmente? ¿Quien será el asesino enviado por el canciller? ¿O... habrá una sorpresa inesperada? ¿Que pasará en Nebraska? ¿Hará Dyrrell finalmente algo al respecto, o puede que... ¿Y Tyuule y Delilah? ¿Harán las paces? ¿O será más difícil de lo que aparenta? Y Delilah... que debe de estar escondiéndole a su novio, Yanagida? ¿Conseguirá Piña todos sus anhelos, esperanzas y deseos cómo emperatriz? ¿O habrá obstáculos inesperados? ¿Y Grey y Hamilton? ¿Regresarán antes de lo previsto de Barcelona? Y sobre todo... conseguirá el misterioso asesino liquidar al Coronel Ryuuzaki y con ello, estropearlo todo? ¿O puede que en el último segundo... Sea cómo sea, el momento culminante por fin va a llegar... y no dejará indiferente a nadie.

 _Y hasta aquí el decimoctavo capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". Espero que al final de esta lectura, no se os hayan caído los ojos o la pantalla de vuestro smartphone/tablet/PC, no os haya quemado la retina, porque puedo imaginarme que habréis estado tan enganchados a la pantalla que no os habréis separado de ella en horas. Y si, me he vuelto a pasar y mucho con la extensión del capítulo, habiendo llegado esta vez... a las 43 páginas! Por Dios, es que no aprendo, jajaja. Me pasa que puedo estar muchas veces sin inspiración o ganas, pero cuando me viene... es que me viene y no puedo pararlo. Me salen las palabras más deprisa que las balas por una ametralladora Gatling de 6 cañones. Y sí, es verdad. Está vez el capítulo me ha quedado más largo que el campo de fútbol de Oliver y Benji. Habréis tardado más en leerlo que lo que tardaban en el mismo anime clásico de los '80, en mover el balón del medio campo al área XD. Y mucho me temo, que el siguiente capítulo, que intentaré que no se extienda todavía más, será igual de extra largo, porque el momento culminante, que no el final de la historia ni mucho menos, por fin habrá llegado: la operación para liberar a los que los ejércitos de Zorzal capturaron en Santiago de Chile, Madrid y París. Un capítulo muuuuy largo... pero que de seguro, el entretenimiento y las ganas de seguir leyendo de que va a pasar, no habrán disminuido ni un ápice. Y es que una historia larga cómo esta, merece capítulos largos y que lo que cuenten, te enganche de principio a fin. Y me puedo colgar la medalla por ello, y sentirme mas guapo y chulo y rico, cómo Cristiano Ronaldo XD. Ejem... bromas a parte y centrándonos en el tema, esta vez habéis visto muchas y muchas cosas: la huida de Tyuule a Alnus y su desencuentro inicial con Delilah; el viaje de Piña y compañía por Barcelona, incluyendo la entrevista que el periodista, Evans, le ha hecho a Piña y la visita que le han hecho a Grey y Hamilton en el hospital, donde el caballero sigue con su radioterapia para curarse del todo del cáncer... y dónde han admirado la arquitectura de Gaudí, han visitado el mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo y Piña particularmente, ha aprendido sobre los Juegos Olímpicos que se celebraron en Barcelona en 1992... y le ha dado a Piña ideas al respecto. Un capítulo en el que habéis tenido un poco de todo, pero en cantidad y bien mezclado, cómo un buen cóctel hecho por un barman profesional. Y en el siguiente capítulo, ya sabéis que va a salir... en parte. Porque también habrá sorpresas y gruesas. Un capítulo de mucha y buena acción bélica, pero también de thriller, misterio, incluso de horror... pero también de alegría y incluso amor, os esperan en el siguiente capítulo, que os prometo, de verdad de la buena, que será épico. Palabra de honor._

 _Ah! Y también, cómo no... MIL DISCULPAS, de verdad, por haber tardado tanto, prácticamente dos semanas, en haber colgado este capítulo. El trabajo, que me ha ocupado más horas de lo que tocaba durante unos días por la baja de un compañero, y encima yo, pues, simplemente, hay días que estoy inspirado y con ganas de escribir a mansalva, cómo este fin de semana y hoy mismo, y hay otros, que simplemente, no tengo ganas, estoy cansado o quiero hacer otra cosa. Por eso, aviso por adelantado, que es muy probable que el siguiente capítulo, que repito, SERÁ ÉPICO, tarde igualmente, cómo mucho, otras dos semanas. Si puedo y el trabajo no me quita demasiado tiempo, o si no estoy gandul demasiados días, puede que antes de este plazo lo tenga listo, pero no os prometo nada. Decir que una vez más, la guía de personajes del prólogo ha sido actualizada, y dar mis agradecimientos más sinceros por estar ahí y leer mi obra, y por supuesto, por dejar vuestros comentarios, que por cierto, esta vez deberé ser más breve en su respuesta(o intentarlo al menos sin mucho éxito), porque he recibido más que nunca! Y por eso, una vez más MIL GRACIAS por estar ahí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charly Meiou": Una vez más, gracias de verdad por tu review, el más completo de todos y en el que no te dejas nunca nada, jajaja. Intentaré dar respuesta todo lo que has dicho, pero sin enrollarme demasiado, porque a estas alturas de la lectura, estaréis ya con los ojos cómo chiles de rojos y picantes. La batalla, que más bien fue un pulverizar cucal sobre una carretera de hormigas, pero a escala XXXL, fue un paseo para la coalición, esta vez, para chilenos y franceses. Sobre el sistema de la puerta, cómo habrás leído, esta es la "puerta trasera", es decir, que es el sistema digamos secundario, para enviar unos pocos hombres de un lado al otro. Pero el doctor Von Mercury y su ayudante nerd, tienen la forma de crear una copia exacta del portal: de ahí chuparon toda la energía creada por hasta dos centrales nucleares... y que más adelante, verás cómo funciona y que relación tiene con el satélite que lanzaron al espacio. Un portal secundario que cómo bien has visto, tiene un grave efecto secundario: causa mucha radioactividad al cuerpo si se usa más de una o dos veces, tanta, que llega a ser mortal. Sobre cómo identifican de un lugar a otro para la teletransportación, es decir, cómo fijan las coordenadas, es un sistema informático que necesita de un super-ordenador para funcionar, es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, porque es un sistema tan complejo que ni yo mismo sé explicar bien por ahora. Mmmm... parece que eres un poco infiel, si Yao se entera no le va a gustar que también flirteas con Ren, XD. No, es un personaje que me propuso RedSS y que le di mi toque para generar un personaje femenino de pura acción, carácter y inteligencia. Aunque también te digo con un corazón humano (aunque no lo parezca) al que difícilmente se puede acceder... pero que alguien lo conseguirá. No te digo quien todavía. Y sobre Evans, efectivamente, va a tener una aventura de espías con un tipo, "el sabio", que recordará y mucho a esos encuentros entre "garganta profunda" y Robert Redford interpretando a Bob Boodward en "Todos los hombres del Presidente". Un encuentro que puede ser aun más misterioso si cabe. Evidentemente que Piña quiere cambiar cosas en su Imperio porque de lo contrario, lo que ha aprendido y está aprendiendo de nuestro mundo, le demuestra que o se adapta o se verá arrastrada por los acontecimientos. En definitiva, adaptarse o morir. La frase que citas, creo que la transcripción correcta es "La inconsciencia humana llega a límites insospechados que incluso atraviesan el espacio y el tiempo. […] No seréis conscientes de lo que habréis provocado hasta que no será demasiado tarde." Es la advertencia que lanza el Doctor Von Mercury a Roberth Talmer y de rebote, a Richard Stravinski. Que ellos mismos cómo monstruos humanos... no acaben devorándose a ellos mismos, eso es lo que quiere decir el Doctor Mercury, porque Stravinski de ingenuo no tiene un sólo pelo. Pero sí... de excesivamente perfeccionista y maniático, cosa que en realidad, puede provocarle imperfecciones. Cómo dice Motoko Kusanagi en Ghost in the Shell: "El exceso de especialización provoca debilidad. Es una muerte lenta." Y Sí... hay algo más que las meras ansias de poder y perfección de este personaje que hiela la sangre con su voz y miradas... porque aun hay alguien más tras él. Ya veréis quien. Espero que este último capítulo te haya gustado, enamorado, flipado, y otros adjetivos acabados en ado. Espero cómo no, leer tu próximo review, que un servidor agradece y mucho leerlos porque son muy buenos._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB": Muchas gracias por tus reviews cortos pero precisos, más esta vez que tengo que contestar tantos, jajaja. Muy agradecido por ver que me he trabajado, cómo no puede ser de otra manera, la derrota aplastante de los ejércitos de Zorzal, si, otra vez. En este aspecto no hay sorpresas ya que de un tipo que actúa por impulso sin pensar realmente con la cabeza, pues al final pasan estas cosas, no se puede esperar más de él. Unos ejércitos medievales/romanos, que sufrieron una vez más, la potencia de los tanques Leopard I, las ametralladoras MG3, los morteros de 81mm, la infantería aerotransportada francesa con sus FAMAS, los helicópteros de combate TIGRE con todo su arsenal completo... y los lanzacohetes múltiples chilenos, que los han aplastado definitivamente. Sobre lo que dices de Lelei y Arpeggio, son dos hermanastras que siempre están lanzándose puyas una a la otra. Más que envidia, es el hecho que una, que no es una lumbreras precisamente, ha pillado un hombre que aunque no es precisamente guapo, si que le ha visto en combate y le salvó la vida, con lo que se enamoró de él al instante. Y la otra, que es una auténtica superdotada, capaz de aprender cualquier cosa con una rapidez increíble, no haya sido capaz de tener a quien sigue queriendo: a Itami. Es evidente que Lelei pobrecita, se va a llevar un gran disgusto cuando se entere que Itami quiere volver con Risa, su ex mujer. Y sí, ahora Yao Ha Dushi, es más famosa en España que La Pantoja. Sólo falta que la saquen en el Sálvame Deluxe XD. Y ahora que lo has leído, espero que te haya parecido más que emocionante. Y si te ha gustado mucho o más aun, ya sabes, deja tu review, que yo lo contesto encantado de la vida._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Guest": Gracias por tu comentario. Seré muy breve. Me alegro por supuesto que te haya encantado y fascinado mi fic, que sea la ostia consagrada cómo dices. Podría hacerlo cómo dices... pero eso alargaría aun más si cabe la extensión del texto. El número de palabras sería igual, pero la extensión en páginas se me dispararía. De la manera que lo hago ahora, en mi modesta opinión, queda ya muy bien, porque los diálogos están claramente separados con comillas del texto, indico siempre claramente o después quien es el personaje que habla, y si están pensando, lo pongo en cursiva. Es simplemente estar verdaderamente atento a la lectura y no perderás detalle ni te perderás tú mismo. Porque en este aspecto, no he recibido la más mínima crítica salvo la tuya, así que por mi parte, mantengo la estructura cómo está._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Mil gracias por dejar tu review, cómo siempre. Lo siento, en serio, por pasarme tanto con la extensión del texto. Si crees que me he pasado... esta vez espero que no me pidas hacerme el Harakiri de lo que me he pasado esta vez... y la siguiente! Jajaja. Pero por largo que sea, si es una buena lectura y te entretiene, el tiempo se te pasa sin darte ni cuenta, eso te lo aseguro. Ya has visto que el equipo de la CIA ha sido más bien el que ha tenido la desagradable sorpresa y no al revés. Primero con Rory, después con la Furia de Aitor y su ametralladora ligera, y después con todo un padre coraje cómo Xavier, que ante tan flagrante crueldad y injusticia, ha salido a luchar cómo una leona. Lo de cómo llegan exactamente a través de esa puerta de la base subterránea "nido de hormigas", voy a mantener el secreto por un tiempo. Pero si que te puedo asegurar que la tecnología empleada, es obviamente, en parte de ciencia ficción pura, pero en otra parte, real pero igualmente espectacular. Por no mencionar, de donde habrán sacado el dinero para hacer todo eso, que ese es otro misterio que me reservo para más adelante. El encuentro con el periodista Evans parecía que iba a ser complicado... y las preguntas no han sido cómodas ni fáciles en más de un momento, pero la convicción de Piña es más fuerte y ha sabido convencer a quien aun no había convencido. Jajaja, tranquilo, te aproximaste bastante a lo que fue la operación en el bosque de Hordst, pero cambié algunas cosas. Al final de este capítulo... has leído lo que la CIA tenía planeado empezar a hacer, y digo empezar, ya incluso contra la coalición. ¿Le meterán un balazo al coronel Ryuuzaki? Mmmm... no tengo que hacerme el misterioso ahooora. Es que siempre acabo igual. Estás en lo cierto, la CIA seguirá metiendo sus narices... pero por no mucho tiempo, hasta que a Dyrrell se le hinchen definitivamente los cojones. Pero eso no querrá decir que Stravinski desaparezca ni mucho menos... porque trabaja para alguien más: la CIA es sólo el medio, no el fin. Dejándote esta exclusiva sobre la mesa, esperaré leer tu review de este capítulo que de seguro, te encantará... y más aun el siguiente._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Mercy Medical Angel": Muchísimas gracias por devolverme el review que dejo yo en tu fic y que me está gustando cómo se desarrolla. Volviendo a tu comentario... Zorzal, cómo diría José Mota, no es tonto para un rato, no. ES MUY TONTO. TONTO... PA SIEMPRE. XD En otras palabras, y bromas a parte, es un tipo que poco a poco, cómo estás leyendo a medida que la historia avanza, está cada vez más, dominado por la ira, el odio, la sed de sangre y poder. Y eso no es sencillamente porque es malvado... sino porque puede que simplemente, tenga la cabeza mal amueblada. Es decir, que si más adelante, cuando Zorzal sea definitivamente capturado y tras ser juzgado... puede que acabe en un hospital psiquiátrico, porque a medida que la historia avance, os daréis cuenta que la locura de Zorzal, está llegando a límites insospechados, de pasar de la rabia y sed de sangre extremas al llorar cómo un niño porque Tyuule la ha abandonado en un instante. Un personaje que pretendía ser cómo el emperador Augusto... y poco a poco, se va pareciendo a una princesa y reina de Castilla entre los siglos XV y XVI: Juana la Loca o Juana I de Castilla. Espero leer cómo no tu review de éste mi último capítulo, cómo yo comentaré el tuyo._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Alberto": Gracias por tan agradable e ilustrativo review. Me das unas ideas bastante buenas. Lo que comentas de la extensión del Imperio Español, donde nunca se ponía el sol, y que abarcó desde los siglos XVI y XVIII desde México a Argentina, las Filipinas, varias islas en el Pacífico y el Atlántico, territorios en África, e incluso en Europa (Flandes, Holanda, Baviera, sur de la actual Italia). Todo esto, es algo que Piña por supuesto, ya ha estudiado de antemano y que ha aprendido más si cabe durante su visita por España... aunque cómo bien le dijo el presidente español, Pedro Costa, Piña se va a sorprender, y para bien y para mal a partes iguales, del siglo XX y de lo que llevamos de XXI, en que grandes desgracias y grandes avances para la humanidad, se produjeron a un ritmo mucho más rápido que en toda la historia anterior. Sobre lo que planteas de que les regales armas de fuego, aunque sean antiguas, para que las aprendieran a utilizar y construir ellos mismos por sus propios herreros... no digo que no sea una idea interesante, pero teniendo magos y monstruos variopintos, unos mosquetones capaces de disparar una sola vez y que son muy engorrosos de recargar, no serían muy útiles para ellos. Más porque Piña quiere acabar con las guerras en Falmart, aunque sabe que para eso, la coalición deberá hacer primero su trabajo... y la gran conspiración de Stravinski deberá ser cortada. Y eso será algo tan complicado que no os lo podéis ni imaginar. Porque batallas las va a seguir habiendo... pero ya no contra Zorzal... sino contra fuerzas invasoras que llegarán desde una nueva puerta que traerá la desgracia a Alnus. Sólo os refresco la memoria: la "pequeña araña" que Diabo y otros de la CIA enterraron en pleno desierto de Siria al principio de la historia. No digo más, pero ya podéis haceros una idea de donde viene la nueva amenaza. Esperaré que también dejes tu review en el siguiente capítulo que espero te guste todavía más. (yo también espero que no gane Trump, porque poner a un completo gilipollas al frente de la Casa Blanca, sería lo peor para los norteamericanos; las risas de Putin y Xi Jingping desde Moscú y Pekín, las iba a oír desde mi casa)._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Mike": Hola, y muchas gracias por tu review. Es la primera vez que comentas aquí, y espero que no sea la última. Veo que me haces preguntas más que sobre el capítulo en concreto, sobre la historia del fic en general. Sí, ha habido enfrentamiento y duro, en la cueva, entre Itami, las chicas y el pelotón de reconocimiento español que va con ellos. Un enfrentamiento que ha acabado cómo el rosario de la aurora y con la preocupación de Itami por Rory en aumento. Pero donde todos vuelven a Alnus sanos y salvos. Con Diabo? De momento es una fuente de información muy valiosa para la PSIA y las JSDF, así que lo mantienen resguardado a buen recaudo cómo uno de los hombres más protegidos de Japón, casi tanto cómo la familia imperial japonesa. Otra cosa... es si sobrevivirá para seguir hablando, y con ello, a Piña se le parta el corazón al saber que uno de sus hermanos ha muerto. Eso ya veré cómo lo desarrollo. Y sí, la madre de Itami, y os lo adelanto ahora... volverá a hacer acto de presencia al final del siguiente capítulo, cuando la Operación de Liberación haya concluido. No digo más. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo que a Itami, cuando le tocan lo que no suena... vaya que si reacciona! En el fondo es un tipo que cuando ve una injusticia, la combate y con ganas. Y con su madre y con Rory... así ocurrirá. Y si, es cierto que Itami tiene un diamante más grande que su cabeza. Pero cómo la llevó a un joyero y le dijeron que con eso no se puede hacer nada... que quieres que haga con él? ¿Colgárselo en el cuello con un collar de oro, cómo si fuera un negro de Detroit, rollo Chug Life? XD Porque sobre lo de que va a haber un "nuevo rico" en Alnus... lo digo en la siguiente respuesta. Espero que de ahora en adelante, lea más reviews tuyos, porque son divertidos y buenos._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "SPARK": Muchísimas gracias por tu último review, que esta vez es mucho más corto, pero por mi parte te agradezco que esta vez sea así, porque he recibido muchos esta vez y tengo que contestarlos todos! Jajajaja. Me voy a sonrojar y todo, pero muy agradecido que mi fic te esté gustando tanto. Procuro trabajármelo lo mejor que puedo y hacer trabajar a mis pocas neuronas con un látigo si hace falta para que la inspiración me venga y pueda escribir lo que luego vosotros disfrutáis aquí. Ya estoy desarrollando la idea para que en dos o tres capítulos, más adelante, a Gerard le toque el euromillones y se convierta en millonario de la noche a la mañana, en una celebridad en Alnus... y sobre todo, en su pueblo natal de Francia, el típico pueblo pequeño de gañanes... y con lo que Arpeggio, además, se va a poner muy... ejem... fogosa con Gerard, para ver si así lo caza definitivamente... pero también se cabreará y de que manera, cuando se entere que tiene que dar un 20% del premio a la hacienda pública francesa, cosa que ella no entenderá de ninguna manera. Pero te aseguro que será una situación divertida, eso no lo dudes. Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews que aunque esta vez ha sido más corto, siempre son muy agradables de leer._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "andreher": Hola, y bienvenido al club de mis seguidores, que ya son muchos. Este es tu primer review aquí, y con mucho gusto, yo te contesto, cómo no. Por supuesto, la historia es buena, muy buena, ya que procuro currármela en serio, con ganas, imaginación y también investigando un poco por mi cuenta para que los detalles realistas sean auténticos y creíbles. No eres el único que me ha dicho ya que mi fic podría pasar perfectamente por la continuación del anime original, o el manga también (cuyo diseño de personajes me gusta mucho más), aunque en este caso, aun está publicándose (estoy esperando cómo agua de mayo que salga ya el tomo 60). No te preocupes, el fic en el siguiente capítulo habrá llegado aun a la mitad de la historia... más o menos. Así que para el desenlace final aun falta muuuuucho tiempo. Tres cosas que me apuntas, y las tres te respondo. A lo primero, sí, a Piña le dará vueltas a la cabeza lo que el Imperio Reconstituido pueda participar en los próximos juegos olímpicos, que ahora serán los de Tokio en 2020... tras visitar la ciudad que fue sede olímpica en 1992: Barcelona, en unos de los mejores juegos de la historia (es que cada vez que recuerdo el tema de los juegos del '92, interpretado por Montserrat Caballé y Freddy Mercury, se me erizan los pelos, que recuerdos de mi tierna infancia). Por supuesto, habrá contacto con la música de nuestro mundo... y en eso, la amistad de Tuka, que toca y canta música elfica, con Isabel, que toca y muy bien el violonchelo y el Piano, dará sus frutos en este historia; por no mencionar que muy pronto pondrán en la taberna de Delilah un piano y más de uno se atreverá a tocarlo, habiendo sorpresas que no os esperabais de según que personajes. Tomo nota de lo de celebrar un festival musical en Alnus o en la Región Especial... o de lo que me olvidé de mencionar: que también pronto van a abrir un cine en Alnus, conociendo los habitantes de Falmart lo que en nuestro mundo llamamos "séptimo arte"._

 _A lo segundo, sí, México podría y tendrá un poquito de protagonismo en la trama, por supuesto, más adelante en la historia. Porque habrá más potencias o no tan potencias del mundo que también tendrán sus intereses en la GATE. A parte de todas las que ya han salido (Estados Unidos, Rusia, China, Alemania, Reino Unido), otras querrán meter más o menos sus narices. Desde Perú y Argentina (por ser vecinos de Chile y la desconfianza en según que políticos y militares de estos países con su vecino común), México, Corea del sur, Italia, o sobre todo... Israel. Este último, será quien tras la operación de liberación, tendrá un protagonismo en la historia y que hará que la trama se oscurezca todavía más._

 _Y a lo tercero y último... falta mucho para eso, cuando la cosa estará fea, negra, negrisima de verdad y será el último recurso... te adelanto que sí: la cabeza nuclear que los franceses mantienen en Alnus será utilizada contra el que será aquí el gran enemigo de verdad a batir y su medio para comunicar un mundo con el otro. Y ahí, los habitantes de Falmart, en especial de Italica más que de Alnus, serán conscientes de hasta que punto las armas de nuestro mundo pueden ser poderosas, mortíferas y terroríficas. Y hasta aquí mi respuesta a tu review. Quizás he adelantado demasiadas cosas, pero es igual. Muchas gracias otra vez que mi obra te haya parecido tan buena y bien hecha, y espero que de ahora en adelante, me comentes capítulo por capítulo si no es mucho pedir, eso sería genial por tu parte._


	20. Libertad y Oscuridad

**Capítulo 19. Libertad y Oscuridad.**

 _ **2 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Ministerio de Defensa, Ichigaya, Shinjuku, Tokio, Japón. 11:05 PM hora local**

Va a morir. Ante lo que ven sus ojos, cree que todo ha terminado. Que no hay salvación. Ha vivido más situaciones de peligro en su vida, más que nada, por su entrenamiento cómo antiguo Ranger. Pero algo cómo esto, nunca. Y también nunca, se hubiese imaginado que algo así, cómo si fuese una película de acción típica y tópica, llegara a suceder en uno de los centros de poder de Japón. En pleno centro y corazón de Tokio. A la vista de todo el mundo.

Pero eso que importa ahora para él, el Coronel de las JGSDF, Ryuuzaki, para quien su vida está a punto de ser sesgada de golpe, sin esperarlo. En una situación que incluso le parece irreal. Pero que está sucediendo ahí y ahora, con ese hombre occidental apuntándole con su pistola con silenciador. Un tipo... con una mirada fría que hiela la sangre. Pero Ryuuzaki, incluso ante esta situación, no se acobarda. No puede aun ni siquiera moverse, pero sí le enseña los dientes y le mira con furia a su asesino, cómo diciendo _adelante, dispara si te atreves, cobarde_. Ese hombre occidental de mirada fría, que le apunta con el arma, parece estar diciéndole unas últimas palabras póstumas, pero el coronel japonés es incapaz de oírlas, porque sólo puede oír aun el pitido constante que le ha provocado la onda expansiva de la bomba. No puede por tanto, saber que le dice ese tipo iluminado con las llamas del coche explosionado tras suyo y una cara que a cualquier otro, le pondría los pelos de punta. Cómo si ese tipo... estuviera amoldado al patrón de alguien que ya sabéis. Pero cuando va a apretar el gatillo y Ryuuzaki, apretando los dientes y los puños, endureciendo su mirada, aceptando su destino de que va a morir...

Un balazo atraviesa la cabeza de un lado a otro de aquel tipo, quien sin duda es... o mejor dicho, "era", un agente de la CIA. El fornido coronel japonés con barba, con un hilo de sangre bajándole por la frente, ha podido oír, aunque no claramente, el sonido de un disparo... al mismo tiempo que el tipo extranjero con abrigo largo, cae desplomado al suelo, ya cadáver. Lo que iba a ser para Ryuuzaki una muerte segura, ha sido un milagro que le ha salvado la vida en el último segundo. Pero... quien ha hecho eso?

Intentando moverse, reincorporarse para saber quien ha disparado y desde donde, observa cómo hay alguien oculto tras una gruesa columna de hormigón... empuñando una pistola _Jericho 941_. Al asomarse un poco, empuñando el arma... Ryuuzaki se sorprende al ver que es también alguien extranjero, rubio y ojos azules, con cara de facciones robustas: es Graham Morris, ex agente de la CIA... y quien ahora trabaja a las órdenes de la PSIA de Japón. Pero Ryuuzaki no sabe nada de esto aun: sólo se da cuenta que sale de tras la columna de hormigón empuñando la pistola... y apuntándola hacia el otro coche negro, el _Honda Legend Hybrid_ , a bordo del cual van otros dos tipos en los asientos delanteros. El conductor pisa el acelerador, derrapando marcha atrás para intentar salir y pasando por encima de la barrera de seguridad del puesto de control. Los guardias de seguridad que custodian la entrada observan pasmados la escena, esperando la llegada de la policía que parece que se esté haciendo eterna... pero cuyas sirenas ya se oyen en la distancia. El Honda negro, con un frenazo, pega otra derrapada hacia adelante, intentando huir de allí, hasta que...

Los faros del vehículo iluminan a alguien que está ahí en medio, tan tranquilo, cómo si nada... pero que les apunta directamente con una vieja pistola _Walther P5_... empuñada por alguien también entrado en años, pero que apunta sin dilación ni duda hacia el parabrisas... y acaba por disparar. Quien dispara... es Komakodo, el veterano y enigmático agente de la PSIA, que dispara cinco rápidos y certeros tiros sobre el vehículo... y éste pierde el control, yéndose hacia la izquierda a toda velocidad... hasta empotrarse contra otro coche aparcado en la calle, con el morro aplastado y humeante. Komakodo se acerca todo serio, sin dejar de apuntar el arma, cuando quien ya es su compañero...

"Jefe... déjeme a mi hacer los honores." dice Graham Morris todo serio pero en tono sarcástico a Komakodo, que poniendo el seguro de su pistola, se la mete bajo su chaqueta, y con una mueca le responde "Mfmfmfmf... eres cómo un niño que quiere colarse primero a la mejor atracción del parque, eh? Adelante, adelante, mfmfmf." dice irónico e intrigante el viejo agente de la PSIA con su sonrisa maquiavélica, abriendo Graham la puerta del coche de golpe, observando que el conductor ya está muerto por dos impactos directos sobre cabeza y pecho, y que el acompañante, con otros dos balazos sobre el pecho, aun está vivo, pero respirando con mucha dificultad. Pero ni con esas, Graham Morris se anda con chiquitas, porque cogiendo al tipo por el cuello de la camisa, le grita con muy malas pulgas...

"¡RESPONDE! ¡CUAL ES VUESTRO OBJETIVO! ¡DE QUIEN HABÉIS RECIBIDO LAS ÓRDENES! ¡SUÉLTALO!" le grita Graham con muy malas maneras, cuando Komakodo suelta todo intrigante "No te molestes, Graham. Para que preguntar algo que ya sabemos. Aunque... sí que nos gustaría saber que planeáis al otro lado del océano. Que pretende ese monstruo humano que os dirige cómo sus marionetas. … Stravinski." dice el viejo agente de inteligencia japonés, siempre tan intrigante, cuando el norteamericano moribundo, con una mirada fría que acojona de verdad, le suelta, incluso sonriendo con maldad "N...no... no os metáis en... medio. O... o lo pagaréis... muy caro. No impediréis... un.. unir... dos mundos... en... uno... so... lo"

El hombre agonizante echa su último aliento y muere allí mismo. Al mismo tiempo, la policía y los bomberos llegan y acordonan rápidamente la zona, alejando enseguida a los curiosos y la prensa que puedan llegar a la zona, porque es evidente que de esto no se querrá que haya testigos. Komakodo y Morris regresan al interior del perímetro del edificio del Ministerio de Defensa, mientras los bomberos apagan el coche incendiado... dónde no hay ningún cadáver dentro. Algo que a Ryuuzaki, le resulta muy extraño... y sospechoso. Encontrándose éste un poco mejor y ya de pie...

"Coronel. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Lamentamos mucho este "pequeño" incidente" le suelta Komakodo irónico a Ryuuzaki, que desconcertado, sorprendido, más bien... cabreado, exclama "De que va todo esto. Por qué no hay ningún cadáver en el coche. ¡Que ha representado todo esto!" y Graham, con su ya habitual ironía de mala leche, replica "Le salvo la vida en el último segundo y aun así se cabrea. A mi me pasaría igual. Ante semejante putada yo también me cabrearía. No se preocupe, coronel. Ha sido... una trampa para mis antiguos colegas." dice Graham con una mueca confiada en la cara... quitando el cargador vacío de su Jericho 941 y cambiándolo por otro.

"Mfmfmf. Guárdate ese juguete o te lo requisarán, Graham. Oficialmente no deberías llevar eso encima. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí trabajando con nosotros." dice Komakodo arqueando la ceja a su segundo, replicando Morris en el mismo tono "Dígame algo que no sepa, viejo. Y felicidades por su puntería con esa reliquia. Se mantiene en forma aunque no lo parezca." pero la conversación entre ambos, es cortada por el coronel Ryuuzaki, que limpiándose la sangre de la frente con un pañuelo y visiblemente indignado, exclama...

"¡Ya basta de charlatanería! ¡Llegué a pensar que iba a morir de verdad! ¡Díganme porque no hay cuerpos en el coche!" y lo que Ryuuzaki sospecha con justificada indignación, es respondido por Komakodo, que le explica todo serio "Parece que aun tiene la vista nublada, así que ya nos dará las gracias otro día. El conductor y el acompañante del coche oficial... nunca han estado en el coche. Eran dos de nuestros hombres, que salieron del vehículo justo antes que explotara. Porque sabíamos que ese coche iba a explotar por una bomba por control remoto. Mfmfmf. Ese jovencito canta que da gusto." dice Komakodo irónico, dejando a Ryuuzaki sorprendido, que exclama "Pero... sabían... sabían que esto iba a pasar? ¿Me están diciendo... que me han utilizado para atrapar a esos asesinos?" les pregunta Ryuuzaki desconcertado del todo, explicándole todo serio e intrigante Morris...

"No eran meros asesinos. Eran antiguos "colegas". Pero tengo la sensación... que en realidad no son de la CIA. Tal vez sea porque ninguno de ellos... parece humano. Su mirada... es más bien la de un fantasma. Cómo si estuvieran muertos en vida. ¿No le encuentra extraño, jefe?" pregunta todo intrigado Morris a Komakodo, que le responde en el mismo tono "Eso no debe extrañarte. Sabiendo quien mueve los hilos... resulta obvio que les ha manipulado para convertirse en lo que han acabado convirtiéndose. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Puede que ni siquiera la CIA sea quien realmente está tras esto. Tendremos que presionar todavía más a Diabo para que suelte la verdad de una vez por todas." dice verdaderamente intrigado pero confiado el viejo zorro de inteligencia japonés, replicando Graham serio pero con ironía ácida "En ese caso... déjemelo a mi, jefe. Si se trata de sonsacarle información a ese adicto a la nicotina..." pero le entrecorta también en broma su superior "Nha, mejor no, Graham. Si lo dejo solo en tus manos nos tocaría pagarle una dentadura nueva y puede que incluso un ojo de cristal. Lo haremos entre los dos." pero entonces, Ryuuzaki, perdido a más no poder ante esa conversación, exclama desconcertado...

"Pero... de que están hablando? ¿La CIA? ¿Los norteamericanos son quienes están tras todo esto? Cómo han podido actuar esta vez con tal impunidad." pero le entrecorta enseguida Komakodo, que le advierte "Nada que no tenga que saber, coronel. Sus superiores están enterados y quien manda en Alnus, también. Les hemos dejado moverse libremente para atraparles con las manos en la masa. A todos. Nos hemos limitado a salvarle la vida, para que usted cumpla con su trabajo de coordinador de la Coalición de Liberación. Querían matarle porque es una pieza clave de su mecanismo. Pero ahora eso ya no ocurrirá nunca. Sin embargo... las preguntas hágalas a quien ya sabe. Cumpla con su obligación para lo que ellos quieren enturbiar siga con su curso previsto."

Ambos hombres de la PSIA se marchan por su lado, mientras Ryuuzaki permanece mirándoles seriamente, haciéndose preguntas en su cabeza, de que por encima de él, se están moviendo muchas cosas que a él no le informan, porque no es más que un simple coordinador militar y político de la coalición de liberación... pero nada más que eso.

"Entiendo cómo se debe sentir el coronel, jefe. Se topo con "nosotros" cuando en los baños termales... pero no se imaginaba que "ellos" le devolverían el golpe de esta manera." dice Graham andando al lado de Komakodo, llegando ambos a un coche blanco _Nissan Fuga_ , abriendo las puertas y respondiendo Komakodo con cierta ironía"Pero gracias a la PSIA, o más bien... a lo que Diabo va charlando en cuentagotas, hemos actuado para impedirlo. Además. La PSIA... no somos los únicos del mundo en saberlo. Es algo que nadie dice saber pero muchos... saben. En este trabajo, descubrir secretos es muy difícil. Pero mantenerlos... lo es todavía más. Y en la CIA es algo que tenéis bien marcado en vuestra memoria." dice una vez más intrigante el viejo Koamakodo, respondiéndole Graham con sarcasmo...

"En realidad, jefe... es más bien cómo decían en esa película de Kubrick. La chaqueta metálica. _La mitad de las putas de por aquí son agentes infiltradas del Vietcong. La otra mitad tiene tuberculosis. Asegúrate de follar con las que tosen._ " dice sarcástico el ex de la CIA a su superior de la PSIA, que se le queda mirado con la ceja arqueada, cómo diciendo _pero que me estás container_ , y Graham, dándose cuenta, le explica "Agh... lo que quiero decir... es que en este mundo en el que trabajamos hay muy poca gente honrada o que haga esto por algún motivo justo. Pero con usted, jefe... he encontrado la excepción que rompe la norma." acaba diciendo con una mueca confiada Graham a Komakodo, que en el mismo tono, le responde "Lo mismo digo, Graham. Siempre se está a tiempo de cambiar e ir por el buen camino. Y él especialmente te lo agradecerá... aunque puede que tarde mucho en hacerlo." dice mirando serio hacia Ryuuzaki, quien está siendo atendido por sanitarios de una ambulancia, añadiendo "Ahora debemos dejarle para que haga su trabajo. Pero mucho me temo que en cuando la operación de liberación haya terminado... el trabajo se nos vendrá encima a nosotros, Graham." dice aun más serio, incluso... preocupado, el viejo Komakodo, pero Morris...

"¿Ah si? Que se atrevan a volver a actuar en Japón y sabrán lo que les ocurrirá si vuelven a tocarnos los cojones, jefe. El problema será... en otros lugares del mundo. Y ahí no podremos intervenir." dice incluso un tanto preocupado Graham, respondiéndole Komakodo con una mueca "Pero tú y... ciertos colegas, puede que sí. Sube al coche. Te contaré más de camino."

Lo último que le ha dicho Komakodo ha dejando intrigado a Graham Morris. ¿Acaso la PSIA tiene reservado para él cierto trabajo especial? ¿O será incluso algo más que eso? Ambos se suben al coche y se marchan de allí, dejando al aun herido pero entero y de una pieza Ryuuzaki, gracias a los servicios de inteligencia que le han salvado el pellejo. Pero el ancho y fornido coronel de las JGSDF, también siente que debe empezar a hacer preguntas a sus superiores... de qué está pasando de verdad y de si los integrantes de la propia coalición, deben saberlo... y tomar precauciones. Y sobre todo... si eso significa que su estancia deberá alargarse más de lo previsto. Él aun no lo sabe, pero no se imagina... hasta que punto.

 _ **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS. 4 DE FEBRERO**_

 **Sala de Guerra o "War Room". Base Alnus, Región Especial. 10:00 AM hora local**

Hasta ayer mismo al anochecer, él, junto a las chicas y el pelotón de reconocimiento español que le acompañó en su expedición, no regresaron a Base Alnus. Lo que le volvió a pasar a Rory le ha quitado el sueño, otras preocupaciones de la cabeza y otros problemas personales que también le rondan la cabeza. Y es que después de dos días, Rory aun permanece inconsciente y los médicos del hospital militar no le han sabido dar una razón del por qué. Teme y de verdad, que cuando despierte... no sea la Rory de siempre o sus flashes de un pasado muy remoto, le vuelvan a la mente.

Y es que él, el capitán Youji Itami, quien en otras circunstancias preferiría estar de permiso tras la puerta, para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a ser lo que en el fondo también es: un otaku de los pies a la cabeza, tiene sin embargo, aunque un poquito a regañadientes, que estar ahí y cumplir con sus obligaciones cómo capitán de las JGSDF. Y no sólo él evidentemente. Sino acompañado de un nutrido grupo de colegas de Japón y demás países de la coalición, Francia, España y Chile. Se encuentran sentados en la "War Room" de Base Alnus, la sala de mando estratégico de la base, donde a parte de dirigir y coordinar las grandes operaciones, se celebran reuniones entre los distintos mandos de las variadas unidades destinadas a Base Alnus. Una sala no muy grande pero de última tecnología, presidida por un gigantesco monitor empotrado en la pared, que muestra un gran mapa en 3d de todo Falmart y otras imágenes también en 3d de planos y mapas estratégicos para acompañar las explicaciones que se vayan dando. Enfrente, las mesas rectangulares con micrófonos tras las cuales se sientan los altos mandos (Generales y sus segundos), y frente a estos, la pequeña grada donde se sientan el resto de militares o otros asistentes a la sala. Una sala que puede recordar a una gran aula universitaria salvo por ese gran monitor en la pared trasera... y los cinco mástiles a un rincón de la sala, con las banderas de Japón, Francia, España y Chile... más la bandera con el escudo de la Coalición de Liberación: el circulo con el mapa de Falmart al centro, dividido en cuatro partes con los colores de las banderas de la coalición, rodeada de hojas de laurel y presidida por el lema _Nos pugnare innocens. Et eorum libertas nostra victoria est._ (Luchamos por los inocentes, y su libertad es nuestra victoria.). En las mesas rectangulares, los cuatro Generales y sus segundos, con Hazama al centro y Yanagida a su lado, acompañado cómo no de la General francesa Annoid Jiuphre y la Teniente-Coronel Jillien Migasho, el General español Pedro Gutiérrez y el Comandante Antonio Ruiz, y el General chileno José Luís Ríos acompañado de su segundo, el Capitán Felipe Andrés Cristiano.

En la grada, Itami está sentado en segunda fila... con su cara de preocupación, de pensar y pensar sin parar... acompañado de varios mandos de unidades de la coalición. El comandante Shunya Kengun del 4º regimiento aerotransportado; el comandante Naoki Kamo de la 1ª unidad de combate (las fuerzas acorazadas japonesas), la capitana Ren Schmidt por parte del Grupo del JGSDF Special Forces Group; el capitán Kamito Kuroishi por parte de la 1ª brigada paracaidista de las JGSDF. Estos por parte de las fuerzas japonesas.

De los franceses, están en la sala el teniente Phillipe Gabrion por parte de la infantería, el coronel Illion Flaviant por parte de las fuerzas aerotransportadas francesas... y el capitán Joël Lefevre, que dirige el equipo de los BFST, las fuerzas especiales de la Armée de Terre. Por parte española, el teniente Xavier Roig, que justo está entrando en la sala, siendo el último en llegar, además del comandante Raúl Guzmán de las fuerzas de artillería españolas, el capitán Vicente Ledesma de los GOE, las fuerzas especiales del ejército español... y el capitán León Pérez, de la BRIPAC o brigada Almogávores VII del Ejército Español. Y finalmente, por parte de Chile, el comandante Miguel Ángel Valles por parte de la infantería motorizada, el coronel Gabriel Agustín de la 3ª brigada acorazada del Ejército de Chile... y el capitán Máximo Castro, de las fuerzas especiales chilenas de la 1ª compañía de comandos "Iquique". Junto a todos ellos, los pilotos de caza de mayor graduación de cada país (el capitán Yamashiro Goto de la JASDF; el capitán Bastien Clément de la Aéronavale; el comandante Juanjo Menéndez de la FLOAN de la Armada; y el comandante Maximiliano Rivera de la FACH). Toda esta gente de la coalición de liberación, se han encerrado en esa sala... para saber y ser informados de lo que es su verdadero objetivo a fin de cuentas ahí.

Pero... también hay alguien más ahí, sentado al lado de Kengun: la caballero de la Rosa Beefeater E Caty, que cómo "jefa" provisional de las Caballeros de la Rosa hasta el regreso de Grey Co Aldo, ha asistido allí para informarse de la gran operación militar que se avecina... y de si ellos, el Imperio Reconstituido, podrán o no formar parte de ella. Justo antes de empezar, Kengun, sentado al lado de Itami, le suelta en voz baja...

"Se te ve preocupado de verdad, Itami. Ya me han dicho que Rory aun no ha despertado. ¿Tienes miedo que..." cuando al lado de Kengun, Beefeater exclama con preocupación e incluso cierta alarma "¿Cómo es posible que todo una apóstol de Emroy se desmaye por enfrentarse a uno de esos hombres desconocidos? ¿Y quienes son? ¿Por qué no podéis decírmelo?" y Kengun, con cara preocupada de no saber que decir, sólo puede soltar a su pareja "Eeeemmm... lo siento, Beefeater, pero..." hasta que Itami, habla todo preocupado y pensativo, soltando "No os preocupéis por ella. Yo me encargaré. Si ella me ha protegido a mi yo también la protegeré a ella. Aunque aun no sepa de que. Pero lo sabré. Tarde o temprano... lo sabré." dice todo serio y pensativo, con la vista al frente, dejando tanto a Kengun cómo a Beefeater un tanto desconcertados. Cuando por fin, el General Hazama...

"Ahora que por fin estamos todos los convocados reunidos... vamos a empezar esta reunión informativa o más bien... estratégica. El último paso... para que todos ustedes sepan que vamos a hacer, cómo y cuando. Porque me alegro en anunciarles... que el penúltimo paso, ha sido ya dado." dice el General Hazama con una cara toda seria y confiada... levantando una mano con un documento oficial con cuatro firmas, diciendo "Esto que tengo en mi mano... es una copia de la orden oficial dada simultáneamente desde el Kantei, el Palacio del Elíseo, la Moncloa y el Palacio de la Moneda. Es decir... que hemos recibido por fin el permiso oficial de los gobiernos japonés, francés, español y chileno, de toda la coalición de liberación... para entrar en acción. Vamos a cumplir con nuestra principal misión... y a rescatar a nuestros desaparecidos." dice muy seriamente el General japonés y mando supremo de Base Alnus, diciendo "General Jiuphre. Siga usted, por favor."

"Sí, señor" le responde la Genera francesa también seria, explicando "Cómo ya han oído, por fin tenemos las órdenes. Todo está preparado y algunas de las unidades necesarias, desplegadas y en posición para actuar. Por mi parte, informar que la operación empezará oficialmente a las cero tres cero cero horas de mañana, cinco de febrero. Su nombre en clave es... bueno... en realidad ya la saben. Operación de Liberación. Para que complicarse la vida en eso, señores y señoritas." todos se echan unas risas en la sala... donde la atención es máxima... excepto para Itami, que sigue preocupado en lo suyo: en Rory. El turno de palabra lo pasa Jiuphre con un gesto a su colega español, el General Pedro Gutiérrez, que explica...

"Es un nombre simple y escueto, no se lo niego. Pero... que le da total sentido. La gran operación en sí se dividirá en hasta cuatro partes. Una mucho más importante que las otras... pero otras estratégicamente más importantes que las demás. Enseguida se darán cuenta de por qué. ¿General Ríos? Termine usted la explicación, por favor." dice el General español pasando el relevo a su homónimo chileno, que también serio y centrado, explica a los militares presentes en la sala "Gracias, General Gutiérrez. En efecto, esta operación de gran envergadura cuya preparación ha durado desde el primer día que llegamos aquí, incluso desde el día después mismo del ataque de Zorzal a nuestros países... tendrá cuatro partes separadas. El operativo aéreo; nombre en clave Skyline one. La operación de liberación de los nuestros en la fortaleza de Kylystia; nombre en clave Liberty two. El ataque de distracción sobre la capital del Imperio Rebelde... la cual será más que eso; nombre en clave, reprisal three. Y finalmente... la reconquista de la antigua capital imperial, Sadera; nombre en clave, reconquest four. No para nosotros, evidentemente. Sino... cómo un gesto generoso de nuestra alianza con el Imperio Reconstituido. En esto consistirá el plan general ideado por nosotros, junto con la ayuda de nuestros estados mayores. Capitán Cristiano... empiece con los detalles." dice el General chileno a su segundo, que con un escueto "sí, señor" se levanta, andando hacia un lado del gran monitor... y empieza a hablar, acompañando su explicación con los modelos informáticos en tres dimensiones, las imágenes de reconocimiento aéreo y gráficos variados, diciendo...

"Bien. La primera punta de lanza de este, podríamos decir... cuatridente de liberación, es la operación aérea, cómo ya saben, identificada cómo Skyline one. La cual sirve de apoyo a las otras tres, pero también tiene una parte propia e independiente. Nuestros ocho aviones de combate... ayudados y guiados por un avión AWAX de la JASDF, un _Grumman H-2C Hawkeye_ , expresamente traído aquí para esta gran operación, serán los encargados de limpiar completamente los cielos de los Wyverns de Zorzal... tanto en aire cómo en tierra. Es decir... que la misión de nuestra fuerza aérea, consistirá en primera instancia, en bombardeos estratégicos con armamento de precisión, sobre lo que puede definirse cómo una especie de cuadrigas dónde en vez de caballos... tienen sus dragones alados montados por caballeros con armadura. Hay identificados hasta siete de estos objetivos. Tres alrededor de la capital imperial rebelde. Dos en las cercanías de la antigua capital, Sadera. Y otro más... pegado a la fortaleza de Kylystia. Si contamos todos los Wyverns allí estacionados, más los que estén volando en ese momento, en patrulla nocturna... hay que contar con que el enemigo cuanta con un total de hasta ochenta de estas criaturas. Toda una pequeña fuerza aérea que podemos destruir por completo... con unos pocos y certeros golpes. Y con ello... obtener la supremacía aérea absoluta en todo Falmart. Por eso... capitán Clément. Usted y su teniente, en sus Super Etendard, se encargarán de destruir a los Wyverns en tierra y aire en la capital rebelde. Usted, comandante Menéndez y su teniente, harán lo mismo sobre la fortaleza de Kylystia. Capitán Goto, harán lo mismo sobre la ciudad de Sadera. Y finalmente... comandante Rivera. Su misión será... distinta. Usted y su teniente, en sus F-5 Tiger II, tendrán la misión de limpiar los cielos por completo de Wyverns, más allá de los tres grandes objetivos. Por lo que en la propia estación de radar de la base aérea de Alnus capta todas las noches, hay hasta ocho Wyverns volando en patrullas de a dos, no sólo sobre el Imperio Rebelde. También sobre territorio ajeno. Para hacer frente a eso, serán especialmente equipados con misiles aire-aire de largo alcance, y recibirán ayuda y guía constante del avión AWAX que les guiará hacia los objetivos antes que ustedes los vean en su radar. Por lo tanto... la parte aérea de la Operación de Liberación, busca dos cosas. Destruir la capacidad aérea del enemigo... y sobre todo... hacer que los cielos sean completamente seguros, para que los helicópteros con los nuestros rescatados en Kylystia y otros lugares, puedan regresar a Alnus sanos y salvos. Teniente Yanagida... su turno." acaba de explicar el siempre recto y perfectamente vestido capitán chileno a Yanagida, que se levanta y ocupa el sitio que hasta ahora ocupaba Felipe Andrés. Arreglándose las gafas y el flequillo de su peinado, empieza a explicar...

"Gracias, capitán Cristiano. Ahora viene la que sin duda... es la parte más interesante. La que todos y cada uno de nosotros. O... casi todos... hemos estado esperando." dice desviando la mirada seriamente hacia Itami en una parte de la pequeña grada, que no parece muy atento, sino preocupado e inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, para devolver su seria mirada al frente, y explicar...

"¡Ejem! Cómo iba diciendo... ahora viene la guinda del pastel. Lo que estáis viendo en pantalla... es un modelo en tres dimensiones de la susodicha fortaleza de Kylystia. Gracias a la información proporcionada por quien es uno de nuestros principales prisioneros de guerra, sino el que mas: el conde Calasta; así cómo la información obtenida por los vuelos de reconocimiento sobre la fortaleza y los datos que nos ha proporcionado nuestro espía desde el mismísimo palacio imperial de Zorzal... hemos podido realizar un plano tanto exterior cómo interior perfectamente detallado y con un margen de error de sólo el 5%. Todas las fuerzas que intervendrán en su asalto y conquista, ya disponen de este plano en papel y deben sabérselo completamente de memoria, cómo si fuese su propia casa. En este caso concreto... y al igual que nosotros, las JSDF, hicimos para liberar a las "palomas", los partidarios de la paz, que actualmente viven en Italica y que conforman el Imperio Reconstituido... en este caso, una operación relámpago, rápida y precisa, compuesta por fuerzas especiales y paracaidistas... más el apoyo último de las fuerzas aerotransportadas para la retirada rápida, será lo más efectivo. En primer lugar, usted, capitana Schmidt, junto a todo su equipo, se infiltrarán en plena madrugada, una hora antes que la operación de comienzo, en la fortaleza. Hay hasta dos grutas subterráneas que conducen a ella y por donde no serán vistos. Luego... a las tres en punto... al mismo tiempo que usted, capitán Kuroishi, y sus tropas paracaidistas son lanzadas sobre las cercanías de la fortaleza, el equipo Delta 1 – 3 tomará el control del interior de la fortaleza, reducirá a todos los guardias... y liberará a nuestros secuestrados. Al mismo tiempo, nuestras tropas paracaidistas, con la ayuda de la aviación española en caso necesario, reducirán por completo las fuerzas que protegen la muralla de Kylystia, abriendo una brecha en la muralla. Todo esto... en cuestión de pocos minutos. Finalmente, cuando haya cesado toda resistencia, todos los helicópteros Chinooks de la JGSDF disponibles, sacarán de allí a nuestros conciudadanos liberados y a nuestras fuerzas... de regreso a casa. Habiendo cumplido así... con nuestra principal misión aquí. … Salvar a esos inocentes de la injusticia. ¿Alguna pregunta?" dice Yanagida mirando todo confiado a la grada, donde nadie dice nada en un principio, pero todos sonríen confiados por el presumible éxito de la misión, cuando Kuroishi, con una mueca, dice sarcástico "Ninguna, teniente. Iremos, arrasaremos, sacaremos a los nuestros de allí y regresaremos a casa. Justo a tiempo para ver salir el sol naciente. … Nuestra bandera." acaba diciendo también confiado el capitán de las fuerzas paracaidistas japonesas, cuando Yanagida, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo confiado, exclama "Mfmfmf. Todo queda claro. … Comandante Ruiz. Su turno. ¡Ah! Y... abstente de tus bromas sin gracia, haz el favor." acaba diciendo con cara sarcástica el japonés al español, que se lo toma con una mueca y bajándose de hombros, cómo diciendo _me lo dices a mi?,_ ocupando él el lugar dejado por Yanagida, al lado del gran monitor en la pared de la sala.

"¡Ejem! Bien... esto... intentaré hacerle caso a mi colega nipón. Aunque... a veces me cuesta ser demasiado serio, ya me conocéis, jajaja. Em... mi parte... si, mi parte. Otra parte de esta misión... de mucha mayor importancia geoestratégica para todo Falmart, y obviamente... a nuestro favor... es la reconquista de la antigua capital imperial, la ciudad de Sadera. ¿Por qué? Porque es la manera más fácil y rápida... de poner al imperio rebelde en inferioridad de condiciones, en todos los aspectos... frente al Imperio Reconstituido. Sin Sadera... Zorzal perderá dos terceras partes de sus rentas para sustentar su economía de guerra. Y también... prácticamente la mitad de su población... y de su territorio, que pasarían automáticamente... a manos del Imperio Reconstituido de Piña Co Lada. Obviamente aun más fácil, sería ir al palacio de Zorzal, capturarlo y llevárnoslo a Alnus aunque fuese a rastras. Que si fuese por mi..." dice todo bromista el comandante Ruiz, cómo es costumbre en él, cuando los cuatro Generales al unísono, con el ceño fruncido, espetan un "¡EJEM!" y Ruiz se da por enterado, diciendo...

"Jejeje. Em... será mejor que siga con lo mío y me deje de bromitas. Ya sabéis la razón. ¿Quien se ocupará de reconquistar la capital? Las únicas fuerzas allí desplegadas de momento... son las fuerzas especiales chilenas en el barrio rojo. Pero mañana a las tres en punto de la madrugada... una fuerza invasora acorazada en dos columnas, una chilena por el norte y otra japonesa por el sur, es decir, que vosotros, coroneles Naoki Kamo y Gabriel Agustín, seréis los encargados de liberar Sadera. Contaréis con el apoyo de los F-4 japoneses para vuestro avance. Será una acción también relámpago, rápida y que conquistará toda la ciudad en a penas media hora. Esta conquista supondrá un cambio radical en la situación estratégica... y sobre todo, de mucha mayor debilidad para Zorzal y su Imperio Rebelde. Pero cómo sabéis, son los políticos quienes deben decidir si recibimos órdenes... de deponer a Zorzal por la fuerza y capturarlo. Aunque eso... mejor os lo explica mi colega gabacha. Perdón, quería decir... teniente-coronel Migasho." ha terminado de explicar el comandante español con cara de haberse aguantado las ganas de soltar una de sus bromas sin gracia, pasando el relevo a la teniente-coronel francesa y de color, Migasho, que mirando con mala cara al español, se pone al lado del gran monitor, y seria y contundente, explica...

"Habrá una última y cuarta operación simultanea la próxima madrugada. Un ataque sobre la capital rebelde... que no será únicamente de distracción. Sabemos ya detalladamente, que no todos nuestros ciudadanos capturados en París, Madrid y Santiago, se encuentran en la fortaleza de Kylystia. Que algunos, unos pocos... ya han sido vendidos cómo esclavos a familias nobles o de caballeros afines al emperador rebelde. Y que se encuentran en determinadas viviendas ya identificadas de la ciudad. Por eso... la ofensiva sobre la capital rebelde, tiene un doble objetivo. Incluso me atrevería a decir que uno triple... aunque este más bien, es extraoficial. Se trata de liberar a esos ciudadanos secuestrados, convertidos en esclavos. Pero también... de impedir que Zorzal pueda reorganizar sus ejercitos o mandar fuerzas para reconquistar Kylystia y Sadera. Un ataque en el propio corazón y centro de su Imperio, supondrá un golpe brutal para Zorzal... y un empujón para quienes quieren derrocarlo." al decir eso seriamente, casi todos se quedan sorprendidos, preguntando entonces Gabrion...

"Teniente-Coronel... significa eso que los propios ejércitos de Zorzal están conspirando para derrocarle?" pregunta todo serio el atractivo teniente francés a su superior de color, que responde también seria "En efecto, teniente Gabrion. Disponemos de información altamente fiable obtenida no sólo por nuestra inteligencia. Sino también por los espías del Imperio Reconstituido que nos tienen al día de todo. Un ataque de distracción por sorpresa... y el rescatar a los nuestros, en la mismísima capital rebelde, será el mayor y más duro golpe que puedan recibir contra su moral y sus ganas de seguir con la guerra contra Japón y sus aliados. Serán conscientes de una vez por todas... que Zorzal debe de ser depuesto. Es decir... dejaremos que ellos mismos hagan el trabajo sucio. Si todo funciona cómo está previsto, el Imperio Rebelde tendrá un nuevo líder, que retomará negociaciones de paz con el Imperio Reconstituido de Piña Co Lada... y quien sabe si incluso su reunificación en un solo imperio. Luego sólo tendremos que reclamar a Zorzal a ser posible, por supuesto... vivo. ¿Alguna pregunta sobre esto?" pregunta Migasho a los demás, cuando alza la voz Beefeater...

"¿Pero es que tenéis intención de querer capturar a Zorzal vivo después de todo lo que ha hecho? Cómo poco se merece que le ahorquen y que arrastren su cadáver por las calles." exclama la caballero de la rosa visiblemente indignada, ante la sorpresa de Kengun a su lado, pero Migasho le responde "Comprendo que para vuestra manera de ver las cosas, sea cómo poco... chocante. Pero en nuestro mundo, hasta el más vil y repugnante de los criminales, se merece un juicio justo. Y eso es lo que queremos hacer con él. Que todas sus víctimas, de este mundo y el otro... puedan sentirse aliviadas y las que no están entre los vivos... puedan descansar en paz. Porque se habrá hecho justicia." dice Migasho toda seria e incluso sensible... arrancando algunos aplausos en la sala. Cuando pregunta entonces Raúl...

"Pero vamos a ver, teniente-coronel. ¿Quien coño tendrá el honor, privilegio y absoluto gusto... de poder estar tan cerca de Zorzal que hasta podrá pegarle una patada a los huevos? Por supuesto... en nombre de todas sus víctimas, claro está, jejeje." dice el siempre brabucón y un tanto bestia del comandante de artillería Raúl Guzmán, respondiéndole Migasho... con ironía "Oh, no se preocupe, comandante. Aunque si fuese yo, haría algo más que eso. Por lo que nuestro propio espía en el palacio imperial informa... Zorzal es un violador reincidente. Así que si por mi fuera..." y de nuevo, los Generales, con el ceño fruncido, espetan un "¡EJEM, EJEM!" Migasho, no tiene más remedio que seguir con lo que tiene que decir, explicando...

"Aaaaggghhhh... disculpadme. Me... he dejado llevar. Es hora de las asignaciones. En este caso concreto, las fuerzas paracaidistas españolas, serán las encargadas de lanzarse al asalto sobre la capital rebelde, para distraer sus fuerzas... después de que nuestras fuerzas especiales, las BFST, hayan rescatado a nuestros civiles esclavizados. Serán recogidos por fuerzas móviles de los paracaidistas españoles en vehículos en el punto zeta centauro nueve. Una vez concluida la operación... helicópteros de las fuerzas aerotransportadas francesas del Coronel Flaviant, más los dos Chinooks españoles, serán los encargados de recoger las tropas paracaidistas, los BFST... y a nuestros ciudadanos liberados... de regreso a Alnus. Y todo deberá hacerse en cuestión de minutos. Por total sorpresa y a toda velocidad. Pero sabiendo perfectamente lo que estamos haciendo y... por qué. Ah, y que nadie me pregunte... por qué no podemos capturara a Zorzal directamente. … El General Hazama les responderá a eso." termina diciendo la teniente-coronel francesa de color, con la seriedad y incluso frialdad que la caracteriza, cuando cómo alegato final, habla el General Hazama, diciendo todo serio...

"Porque no podemos capturar a Zorzal directamente. Es una decisión que recae sobre el ejecutivo con todo lo que ello conlleva de lentitud y de espera para nosotros. Y aunque yo y mis colegas aquí presentes quisieran actuar para capturar a Zorzal... estamos sometidos a unos superiores... quienes se someten al Estado Mayor... éste al Ministro de Defensa... y el Ministro de Defensa, al Primer Ministro o al Presidente. Y la punta de la pirámide, nuestros gobiernos... no se deciden a actuar contra Zorzal por ahora. Es una cuestión mucho más compleja de lo que aparenta y que podría sentar... peligrosos precedentes en nuestro mundo para otras naciones, especialmente en África, los Balcanes o el este de Europa. O eso dicen nuestros políticos. Así que de momento... una posible operación para deponer y capturar a Zorzal directamente... no será posible. Sin embargo... no tenemos ni un "si" ni un "no" en lo que se refiere a... darle un mensaje muy claro a Zorzal. Y en este aspecto... intervendremos con todos los medios. Hoy, toca prepararse y mentalizarse. Mañana a las tres horas... nosotros, y nuestros aliados de Francia, España y Chile... cumpliremos con el gran objetivo que justifica nuestra presencia aquí. … Liberar a esas personas y devolverlas a casa con los suyos. Y lo haremos con todas nuestras fuerzas, ganas y empeño. No cesaremos en nuestra obligación... hasta cumplirla. Recuerden nuestro lema. … Luchamos por los inocentes... y su libertad, es nuestra victoria. Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse." termina diciendo Hazama todo serio y contundente, en un discurso escueto pero que a todos les ha quedado absolutamente claro. Hazama se levanta de su silla, saludando a todos los militares de las gradas... que le devuelven el saludo, todos firmes. Una escena que a Beefeater le causa obviamente, una gran impresión; de tener la sensación que todos esos hombres y mujeres, cumplen con lo que han dicho... porque es su obligación cómo soldados.

Pero uno de ellos... no parece tan convencido. Y es que Itami, permanece con su cara de preocupación, siendo el primero en salir con una cara toda seria, cuando a punto de salir por la puerta, el General Hazama...

"¡Capitán Itami" le llama la atención el general al capitán, que se gira hacia atrás todo serio y con una cara que es incluso un poema, sin decir nada, cuando Hazama le dice "Entiendo su preocupación por la apóstol de Emroy, capitán. Aunque no sea un integrante de nuestras fuerzas... sabe que es cómo de los nuestros. Es de facto... uno de los nuestros. Y necesitamos que se recupere lo antes posible. Considere el ayudarla cómo su misión. … Eso es todo. Retírense, caballeros."

Todo el mundo se levanta y va saliendo de la sala y del edificio prefabricado hacia afuera, hablando en grupos entre ellos. Más que la emoción, la tensión y las ganas de entrar en acción, son lo que se palpa en el ambiente entre los mandos de las unidades que intervendrán en la Gran Operación de Liberación. Pero nadie se imagina, que entre unos planes que se prevé que salgan redondos... algo ocurrirá que distorsionará un tanto esos planes de la cúpula militar de Alnus. Pero también, para uno de ellos, que no intervendrá en la operación, cómo es Itami, la preocupación es otra. Algo dentro de él le dice que esta vez no va a ser igual que las otras veces. Y que los objetos que trajeron de la cueva... les revelarán algo que les dejará pasmados.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Taberna de Delilah, Base Alnus, Región Especial. 10:30 AM hora local**

Pese al susto del final, el viaje por nuestro mundo les encantó. Para ellos, habitantes de Falmart, incluso de razas distintas, visitar el mundo al otro lado de la puerta de Alnus, en hasta tres países distintos, ha sido una experiencia que difícilmente podían imaginarse, pero que ahora, pueden presumir ante el resto de habitantes de Alnus, de haber estado allí. De haber viajado en sus transportes o máquinas que son tan y tan rápidas, de haber probado una comida que les ha derretido de gusto el paladar y de haber conocido un poco del arte, la cultura y la historia de un mundo que para ellos, es tan complejo, rico y distinto, que aun ahora, cuando han pasado varios días desde que regresaron, les cuesta creer que lo hayan vivido en primera persona.

Y es que ellos, Meia, Lobo y Yao, además de Kato, que no está allí con ellos (y a saber donde y "que" está haciendo ahora), están en la taberna de Delilah, tomándose el descanso que les toca de media mañana en su jornada laboral para tomar algo. Sentados en una mesa de la taberna, Tuka, y Myuute, la joven chica pájaro, están con ellos... mientras justo en la mesa de al lado, el mayor Takeo Kurata, acompañado de quien ya es su colega otaku y friki a todas luces, el cabo segundo chileno Diego Ríos, además del cabo español Manolo Buenaventura y la cabo francesa Anna Million. Están allí charlando entre ellos cuando Delilah, que atiende en otras mesas, le cogen de golpe unas ganas de vomitar terribles, tapándose la boca y con la cara azul, y tiene que irse corriendo tras el local a arrojar, dejando a todos pasmados. Cuando Delilah vuelve a la taberna, limpiándose los labios y con cara de preocupación...

"¿? Delilah. ¿Estás bien? Haces... mala cara." le dice Anna a Delilah, que responde con cara de circunstancias meneando las manos, cómo haciendo ver que no le pasa nada, exclamando "¡No! No... no me pasa... nada, de verdad. Es que... hace unos días que me mareo un poco por las mañanas. De verdad que no es nada serio, jajaja" acaba diciendo riendo estúpidamente, hasta que su jefe le grita desde la cocina "¡DELILAH, QUE HAY FRANCESES ESPERANDO ESOS CAFÉS AFUERA! ¡A TRABAJAR SE VIENE VOMITADO DE CASA! ¡MUÉVETE!" le grita su jefe desde dentro la cocina de la taberna, dejando a Delilah suspirando con el ceño fruncido, cómo diciendo _algún día terminará esto_... y los demás se la quedan mirando con cara de circunstancias, riendo estúpidamente. Al final la antigua guerrera conejo, echando un suspiro, les dice "Aaaagghhh... ya me lo contaréis en otro momento, ahora estoy ocupada." y acaba yéndose a atender otros clientes en otras mesas, cuando Tuka, que le gusta y mucho lo que le están explicando, espeta "¡Vamos, Meia, Yao! ¡Contadme más cosas! ¿Qué visteis? ¿Es verdad que en París hay una torre de hierro más alta que las nubes? ¿Y en Chile es todo desierto? ¿Y que en España las mujeres son "bailaoras" y los hombres "toreros"? ¿Y que es un torero?" Tuka pregunta que pregunta, hasta que Manolo, todo burlón, le corta...

"¡Niña, contrólate un poco, que tienes más curiosidad que McGuiver en una ferretería! De una en una y con calma, por favor." le dice burlón el español a la joven elfa rubia, que dice "Ya, pero... es que yo..." cuando entonces, la chica-pájaro, Myuute, dando pataletas cómo una niña caprichosa, exclama "¡Aaaaaah! ¡No me lo recordéis más, basta yaaaa! ¡Me dais una envidia que me está corroyendo! ¡Yo presenté la solicitud para ir en ese viaje cómo vosotros y no me la aceptaron, por qué! ¡Saben que me muero de ganas de poder ir al otro lado de la puerta! ¡NO ES JUSTOOOO!" grita Myuute con estúpido enfado, cayéndoles a los demás una gota con cara de circunstancias, cuando Anna le dice con tacto "Tranquiiiila. Ya verás cómo un día de estos por fin te va a tocar. Sólo ten un poquito de paciencia. Nosotros aun estamos esperando que nos den permiso para poder ir a casa, aunque sea un par de días." acaba diciendo la francesa con la mano en la mejilla un tanto quejosa, diciéndole entonces Diego "Entonces... lo que dicen es verdad? Eso de que... los que participen en la operación de liberación tendrán luego derecho a toda una semana de permiso." dice el cabo friki con indisimulada curiosidad, respondiéndole Anna...

"Mmmm... pues... si eso fuese verdad... sería genial!" exclama alegrándose del rumor de Diego, diciendo la francesa "Ninguno de nosotros participará en las operaciones de combate de primera línea, pero sí en las tareas de evacuación de los liberados o en la posterior ocupación de los objetivos. Así que técnicamente... participaremos en ella. Por lo tanto..." dice mirando de reojo al español, que exclama "Tendremo una semanita de vacacione. No suena nada mal, eh? Ya me lo estoy imaginando. Poder ir a Sevilla unos días con la familia, que no me ven el pelo desde que llegué aquí. Y tú, Diego?" le pregunta el español al chileno, que no sabe muy bien que contestar, cruzándose de brazos y con pose tonta de pensador, diciendo "Mmmmm... pues no sabría decirte ahora. Pero ya que al otro lado de la puerta está Tokio... si yo y Kurata pudiéramos ir a Akihabara a hartarnos de hojear mangas y comprar merchandaising de toda clase... con tal de alejarme del sargento Armero, cualquier cosa. Ese montón de músculo sin cerebro es más weón que..." acaba diciendo el "cabo friki" con mala cara estúpida, quejándose del siempre cantamañanas del sargento Sebastián Armero, cuando se da cuenta que Kurata está cómo tonto enamorado mirando la pantalla de su smartphone, preguntándole Diego...

"¿Que estás mirando de hace tanto rato, Takeo? Que llevas así desde que nos hemos sentado." y Takeo, le enseña la foto en la pantalla de él junto a su amada Persia, la chica-gato que trabaja de criada de palacio en Italica, exclamando el joven cabo japonés de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, todo romanticón y soñador "Aaaaaa... ojalá sea verdad que nos dan esa semana de permiso. Estaría todo el tiempo con Persia. ¡Oh, no, aun mejor! Me la llevaría conmigo al otro lado de la puerta. ¡Y iríamos al Komiket de primavera! ¡Y luego... a unos baños! ¡Oooohhh eso sería una gozada!" exclama todo ilusionado... y con cara de pervertido, mientras Diego y Manolo se ríen tontamente con cara de circunstancias, y Anna, mirándole con mala cara estúpida, espeta "Qué quieres decir con eso. Acaso quieres hacer cosas subidas de tono con esa chica-gato? Shino tiene razón. Estás más ciego que..."

"¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? No te entiendo." dice Takeo despistado a Anna, sin haber pillado la indirecta. Cuando en la otra mesa, quien espeta algo con mala cara estúpida, es la elfa oscura, Yao, que suelta "Quien espero que no se me acerque más es ese viejo de mano suelta. Podría haber disfrutado mucho más del viaje de no haber sido por él. Aun me duele la mano del golpe que le pegue a la cabeza." y se le suma Meia, con ridícula cara azul de horror, diciendo "No me lo recuerdes, nya. Es verdad que nos salvo a todos de ese... terrorista, nya. Pero se pasó la mitad del viaje mirándoles el culo y los pechos a las chicas jóvenes y bonitas que se encontraba y tocándoles el trasero si podía, nya. Tiene la mano muuuuy suelta, nya." y su novio, Lobo, sentado a su lado, le dice "Oye... no te tocó ni te hizo nada raro, verdad?" dice el hombre-lobo a su chica-gato, que toda ñoña, se coge del brazo de su chico y exclama "Ay, no, nya! ¡Gracias a ti no se me acercó, nya! ¡Eres tan fuerte y valiente! ¡Me gustaste mucho cuando hablaste en el senado de Francia, nya! Estuviste tan bien, nya." dice Meia cogida del brazo de su novio, que sonrojado a más no poder y con la mano en el cogote, sin saber que decir, riendo sonrojado, hasta que Manolo...

"¡Eh, Lobo! ¿Quieres un regalo? ¡Cógelo!" exclama Takeo, que se levanta de su silla junto a Diego, con intención de irse, y le tira algo a Lobo, que lo coge instantáneamente al vuelo con su mano derecha, y cuando abre el puño para ver que es... sus ojos se abren cómo platos y se pone nervioso y sonrojado: es un preservativo todavía por estrenar con el envoltorio puesto. Meia le pregunta sin haberse percatado "¿Qué es eso, nya? ¿Algo de comer? Siempre tienes tanta hambre..."

Lobo vuelve a cerrar la mano enseguida, todo sonrojado y nervioso, con sonrisa forzada, le responde "¡No! No... no es nada. No... es..." dice Lobo cada vez más nervioso y sonrojado, quedándose Meia sin entender nada, con cara inocente, cuando Takeo se le acerca a Lobo y le dice, con su cara traviesa, en voz baja a la oreja "Me lo guardaba para mi próximo encuentro con Persia. Pero aun falta para eso. Y antes creo que te hará mucha más falta a ti. Que tengas suerte en tu primera vez, lobito, jijiji." y dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro, Takeo y Diego se marchan juntos, dejando a Lobo sonrojado a más no poder, cuando Meia...

"¿? ¿Qué te he ha dicho, nya? ¿Y que te ha dado?" y Lobo, rojo cómo un tomate, no sabe que decir, porque si le dice a su novia que le han dado un preservativo... Pero entonces... se presenta alguien en la taberna: Lelei... acompañada de Tyuule. Al verla, todos se quedan sorprendidos. Yao le dice disimuladamente en voz baja a los demás "Es Tyuule. La antigua reina de las Guerreras Conejo. Y esclava de Zorzal durante mucho tiempo. Si Delilah la ve la cosa puede ponerse muy tensa. Quien ha sobrevivido de su pueblo, la consideran una traidora sin escrúpulos." dice con cierta desconfianza la elfa oscura hacia esa nueva refugiada de Alnus... que está visiblemente entristecida, sin duda pasándolo muy mal, por lo que ha tenido que aguantar con según que gente, por lo que ha pasado... y por saber que Furuta sigue en el mismo palacio imperial que Zorzal, con lo que para ella supuso tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que tan odioso hombre. Pero Tuka se levanta de su silla hiendo hacia Lelei...

"¡Lelei! ¿Cómo está Rory? ¿Aun sigue dormida?" le pregunta Tuka a Lelei toda preocupada, incluso asustada, pero Lelei, siempre tan aparentemente aséptica, le responde "No te preocupes. Aparentemente está bien. Los médicos creen que debe de ser consecuencia del shock que sufrió. Pero no saben explicar el motivo del "shock". Ni yo tampoco." dice endureciendo la mirada, mostrándose preocupada e incluso indignada con que le esté pasando esto a quien ya es para ella y los demás, una amiga más, cuando exclama Yao, toda seria e incluso contundente "Pues es necesario que se recupere completamente. Ni nosotros ni todo Falmart podemos permitirnos que toda una alma justiciera cómo Rory siga así. Debemos ayudarla para que esto no le vuelva a ocurrir." y le corta Lelei, diciendo "Tienes razón. Aun no sabemos cómo... pero encontraremos la manera. Pero lo primero, creo que sería bueno no intentar hacer lo mismo que hiciste tú con Tuka, Yao. Sería muy mala idea." dice seriamente la joven maga a la elfa oscura, que desvía la mirada entristeciéndose, cómo sintiéndose aun culpable de lo que le hizo a Tuka cuando aun estaba traumatizada por la muerte de su padre. Pero precisamente Tuka, decidida, exclama "¡Eso da igual, Lelei! ¡Todos la ayudaremos a superar su trauma, aunque no tengamos ni idea de que se trata! ¡Pero si la ayudamos todos, lo superará, estoy segura!"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dice Lelei sonriendo tímidamente, añadiendo "Itami es quien más se preocupa por Rory. Y piensa ayudarla en todo lo que necesite. En todo. Y ahora mismo, Aitor se ha quedado con ella en la habitación. Dice que Rory le recuerda a sus hijas. Aunque sea una apóstol de Emroy y una semidiosa... no puede evitar preocuparse mucho por ella. … Cómo nosotros" acaba diciendo Lelei visiblemente preocupada... cómo todos los demás, que se quedan por un instante pensativos y preocupados por lo que le está pasando a Rory Mercury, que habiendo pasado más de dos días desde que regresaron de la expedición a la cueva de Paul cerca de Rondel... aun sigue inconsciente. Hay mucho temor por ver cuando y sobre todo... en que estado despertará Rory. ¿Será la misma de siempre? ¿O tal vez...

Pero entonces, quien es allí una nueva habitante, Tyuule, toda tímida en un sitio en el que aun se siente descolocada y fuera de lugar, alza la voz, diciendo "Esto... yo... puedo... puedo sentarme con vosotros?" y durante unos segundos, nadie dice nada, hasta que la cabo francesa, Anna, toda amable, le responde "¡Claro que sí! Aquí tenemos dos asientos libres. Sentaos tú y Lelei con nosotros." y ante esta proposición, Tyuule acepta aun con timidez, pero Lelei le una palmada en el hombro, haciéndole que si con la cabeza, cómo diciendo _no tengas miedo, somos amigos y te ayudaremos_. Tyuule y Lelei se sientan en las sillas en la misma mesa que Manolo y Anna, al lado de la otra donde se sientan Meia, Lobo, Yao y Myuudra.

"Yo soy la cabo Anna Million. Él es el cabo primero Manolo Buenaventura. Y a ellos ya les conoces. Yao, la elfa oscura; Meia, la chica-gato del PX; Myuudra, la agente de la ley que vela por la seguridad y la convivencia de los habitantes de Alnus; y Lobo, un hombre-lobo muy apuesto, trabajador y que viste con mucho estilo" dice irónica la guapa cabo francesa de largo cabello castaño y ojos azul turquesa penetrantes, causando que Lobo se ría sonrojado con la mano en el cogote, cómo diciendo _no es para tanto_ , y porque Lobo, va vestido con una camiseta gris estampada con el "Yes we can" de Obama, pero cambiando la cara de Obama por la suya, la de Lobo, y el lema por "Yes we howl", cuando se suma Manolo todo gracioso "Ya te digo, cabo. Por eso tiene a Meia colgaita por sus huesos." dice el andaluz con sonrisa burlona, guiñándole un ojo a Lobo y Meia, quien se coge del brazo de Lobo haciéndose la ñoña otra vez, causando el sonrojo de su novio. Pero entonces...

Delilah acude a atender esas mesas... y se da cuenta que Tyuule está ahí. Hasta hace apenas dos días, para ella era el ser que más odiaba en el mundo. Pero lo era porque Zorzal así se lo había hecho creer a su pueblo. A los que sobrevivieron o consiguieron escapar. Pero ahora que sabe la verdad... y tras lo mal que se lo hizo pasar a Tyuule, para Delilah, este es un momento muy y muy incómodo, con cara de circunstancias y sonrisa forzada, dice "Ah... ho... hola... em... que... que queréis tomar?" pregunta sin saber cómo reaccionar, porque en su cabeza, piensa _Mierda, y ahora que hago. Quiero hacer las paces con ella, pero después de todo lo que le dije no sé cómo. Akira tiene razón. Ella es tan víctima cómo yo. Y no puedo seguir así con ella. Tengo que..."_

"¡Eh, Delilah! ¿Qué nos escuchas?" le grita Myuudra a Delilah, que despierta de sus pensamientos por lo incómoda de la situación para ella, exclamando "¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Es que... esto... qué me decías?" pregunta la chica-conejo toda despistada, cuando entonces, Tyuule, visiblemente entristecida...

"Delilah... yo... sé que no puedo evitar que sigas odiándome. Por eso yo... te pido perdón, de verdad. Lo siento... mucho. Mucho." dice Tyuule muy triste y arrepentida, dejando a todos pasmados, cuando Delilah, con lástima hacia ella pero también decidida a solucionar el malentendido, le replica "No... No! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Soy yo quien tengo que pedirte perdón! Yo... lamento... lamento mucho todo lo que te dije la otra vez. Durante años creí que eras el peor enemigo de nuestro pueblo. Pero era mentida. ¡Era todo mentida! Zorzal... nos engañó y hasta ahora Akira no me ha abierto los ojos a la verdad. … Así que... te pido perdón de verdad por todo lo que te dije y lo que te habré hecho sufrir. No... no te merecías que te dijera todo eso." le dice incluso con sentimiento, habiéndolo dicho de todo corazón y sentidamente, en las palabras, en el tono y en su cara, que es todo un poema, a Tyuule, que sonriendo con tristeza, cabizbaja, le responde...

"Así que se llama Akira. Es ese humano con vidrios en los ojos tan amable y educado. Has tenido mucha suerte con él. Igual que yo con Furuta. De no haber sido por él, ahora yo..." dice Tyuule entristeciéndose más... y con los ojos vidriosos, y todos los allí presentes, la miran con compasión, más aun cuando la antigua reina conejo... y esclava de Zorzal, cuando muy sentidamente, muy triste, incluso con las manos temblorosas y la voz quebrada, bajándole una primera lágrima por los ojos, Tyuule explica "Hasta que no me acerqué y conocí a Furuta... yo... jamás en toda mi vida había sabido lo que es sentirse querida por nadie. Sentirse arropada entre los brazos de alguien que sabes y sientes que te quiere... y que te protege. Nunca supe que es eso. Hasta que no conocí a Furuta... Lo único que conocí de los hombres... de un único hombre... fue el tener a Zorzal sobre mi noche tras noche. ¡Despojándome de toda dignidad y tratándome cómo si no valiera nada! ¡Jadeando cómo una bestia sobre mi, gritándome que me quedara embarazada de él o que si no me mataría! Y todo... y todo tenía que hacerlo con una sonrisa falsa en la cara! ¡Haciendo ver que era lo que no soy, sólo para sobrevivir! ¡Sabéis lo que fue para mi!? ¿Os lo podéis imaginar!?"

Tyuule se echa las manos a la cara, llorando con verdadera tristeza de unos recuerdos que seguirán atormentándola mientras viva. La del suplicio que fue para ella tener que aguantar a Zorzal y su violencia despiadada, en todos los sentidos, hacia ella. Algo que gracias a Furuta Hitoshi, al hombre que ahora ama, nunca más tendrá que sufrir. Todos se han quedado mudos ante esto, mirando a Tyuule con mucha lástima y compasión... pero también con indignación por lo que Zorzal fue, es y representa: un ser estúpido, sí, pero vil y malvado sin más, que utiliza y mata a quien tiene a su alrededor, más aun... si son esclavos cómo lo fue ella. Pero a Tyuule, también hay algo más que le tiene verdaderamente preocupada. Y no es más que su amado: Furuta, porque Tyuule, ya más calmada pero con la voz aun quebrada y los ojos llorosos, dice...

"Él se ha sacrificado para salvarme. Se... se ha quedado allí... junto al monstruo que destruyó mi vida y mi reino. Junto a... Zorzal. … Y tengo miedo. Mucho miedo... de que Zorzal le descubra y le haga daño o... o me le mate. ¡Por favor, no permitáis que eso pase!" exclama volviendo a echarse las manos a la cara, verdaderamente triste y preocupada por Furuta, que se ha quedado en el palacio imperial rebelde, en la mismísima boca del lobo, y tiene mucho miedo de perderle. De no volver a verle nunca más... y poder empezar de nuevo junto a Furuta. Pero al final, Delilah, en un gesto que asombra a todos, coge de la mano a Tyuule, y con voz y mirada sensibles, le dice...

"No debes preocuparte por él. No le pasará nada. ¿Y sabes por qué? … Porque es un hombre de verde. Y Zorzal nunca ha podido derrotarles. Ni nunca lo hará. … Yo también me sentí muy mal por tener que hacer lo que hice. De tener que hacer algo que no quería hacer... y que al final terminé en el hospital por culpa de él. De Akira. Pero mientras ambos nos recuperábamos... yo quise pedirle perdón... pero antes lo hizo él conmigo. … Me demostró que ellos, los hombres de verde, están aquí también para ayudarnos. Me hizo sentir que podía volver a empezar. Y que con él... podía hacerlo. Hasta que sin darme ni cuenta... me había enamorado de él. … Así que entiendo cómo te sientes... Tyuule. Y quiero que sepas... que de ahora en adelante, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Que en mi... encontrarás a tu mejor amiga en este sitio." le dice Delilah sentidamente a Tyuule... sonriéndole incluso con cariño y limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas, en una escena dónde los demás comparten los mismos sentimientos de querer ayudar a Tyuule, que sonriendo con cariño, mucho más aliviada, sólo puede soltar un escueto "Gracias".

"Puedes estar tranquila. Aquí todo el mundo es buena gente. Y está lleno de hombres de verde, así que puedes dormir tranquila por las noches, jaja." le dice Lobo sonriente, con ganas de animar a Tyuule, sumándose Meia, que le dice "Si necesitas un trabajo, puedes pasarte por el PX, nya. Necesitamos un par de dependientes más y una chica-conejo tan guapa cómo tú atraería más clientela, nya" dice la joven chica-gato incluso ofreciéndole trabajo, cuando Yao, más sensible, le espeta "No eres la única que podrá empezar una nueva vida en este sitio. Y aunque en un principio te sientas sola y fuera de lugar... te darás cuenta que esta es tu casa. Ya lo verás." Myuudra simplemente le sonríe de oreja a oreja con una sonrisa traviesa, cómo diciendo solamente _aquí estarás estupendamente_. Tuka se suma a ellos, exclamando con decisión "¡Claro que sí! Este sitio es único en todo Falmart. Que digo. ¡Es el mejor sitio que hay en todo Falmart! Aquí estarás mejor que en ninguna otra parte." y al final se suma Lelei, que le suelta, con su voz aséptica pero con una tímida sonrisa "Y si un día te apetece visitar el otro lado de la puerta, sólo tienes que pedírnoslo. Hay muchas cosas increíbles y que te dejarán anonadada. Aunque entiendo que hasta que Furuta no regrese a tu lado..."

Este último comentario de Lelei, hace que Tyuule vuelva a entristecerse un poco, pero Anna, con sonrisa burlona, en clara intención de animar definitivamente a Tyuule, le dice "Lo que te están diciendo todos es que de ahora en adelante hagas algo que no has hecho hasta ahora. Disfrutar de la vida. Y sobre todo... esperar a que el cabo Furuta Hitoshi regrese a tu lado. No te preocupes por él, no le pasará nada. Si está donde está es porque es un tipo muy inteligente. El capitán Itami me lo ha asegurado. Además... Zorzal muy pronto va a recibir su justo merecido." acaba diciendo con sonrisa incluso un tanto maliciosa, cuando también burlón, exclama Manolo "Ya te digo, niña. Ese cabronías muy y muy pronto va a tener una desagradable sorpresa. O cómo diriamo en mi tierra... jarabe de palo. Y del gordo. ¡Ja!"

Tyuule, ya mucho más aliviada e incluso recuperada... porque se siente mucho más cómoda y a gusto, incluso arropada, puede por fin... sonreír y recuperar los ánimos. Y es que aunque la preocupación por esperar el pronto regreso de Furuta Hitoshi con ella y que mientras tanto no le pase nada, sabe que de ahora en adelante; que ahora sí, de verdad... podrá empezar una nueva vida desde cero. Sólo le resta eso: esperar que Furuta regrese con ella sano y salvo. Ella no sabe pero que Furuta tiene un reto difícil de superar. Pero Herm cometió un error con él: porque Furuta no es sólo un agente de inteligencia militar. "Es" también inteligente; y mucho. Y va a sorprender a su oponente. Lo que si está claro de ahora en adelante... es que lo que era una enemistad incluso a muerte... ha cambiado, por suerte, a cómo la famosa frase de la película "Casablanca"... este puede ser el comienzo de una gran amistad.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Italica, capital del Imperio Reconstituido. 10:45 AM hora local**

Ella no podrá hacer cómo los demás que le acompañaron en su viaje por nuestro mundo. Fue toda una experiencia, es cierto. Pero una experiencia que seguramente, de ahora en adelante, le tocará repetir otras muchas veces, porque formará parte de sus responsabilidades y atribuciones cómo máxima mandataria del Imperio Reconstituido. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar y recuperarse del susto que ese terrorista yihadista les dio en el propio avión que les llevaba de vuelta a Japón. Porque en lo único que puede tener la cabeza ahora mismo, es en emprender de verdad, las reformas que el Imperio Reconstituido necesita... y que puede que pronto, por lo que supo en cuando travesó la puerta de regreso a Falmart y se reunió con Hazama en Alnus, su territorio y los súbditos que serán gobernados por ella, aumentarán considerablemente.

Y es que ella, la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, no acaba de sentirse del todo satisfecha por lo que acaba de saber de parte de sus aliados de Alnus. Van a rescatar a los suyos, pero también... a emprender una triple batalla, ofensiva, ataque, cómo quiera llamarse, para cambiar toda la situación geoestratégica de Falmart, por supuesto, en su favor (la de la Coalición de Liberación) y de rebote, del Imperio Reconstituido. Y eso a Piña... no acaba de hacerle gracia del todo. No por ganar ella y su imperio una posición de preponderancia que hasta ahora no ha tenido. Sino que para conseguirlo... se tenga que recurrir a lo que tantas veces ha visto y... padecido.

Piña se encuentra en este momento no en la gran sala del trono imperial, sino en lo que podría llamarse una sala del consejo del Imperio o en otras palabras, donde se reúne el gobierno entre comillas, presidida por una gran mesa redonda rodeada de muchas sillas de madera ricamente decoradas. Sola... acompañada de un pilón de libros, de los cuales está leyendo el más grande: una especie de enciclopedia de historia con la que está aprendiendo la historia del mundo tras la puerta. Y está a punto de terminar el siglo XIX, cuando los dos guardias de palacio que custodian la puerta de la habitación, abren desde afuera para que entren quien Piña ha convocado a su presencia: Bozes, Panache Fure Kalgi, los barones Casel y Cicero La martos... y la muy joven Sherry Tueli.

"¿Nos has llamado, majestad?" le pregunta Bozes amablemente a Piña, que pone el separador entre las páginas del gran libro y lo cierra, diciendo la emperatriz "Aaagghhh... sí, os he llamado. Sé que aun falta Beefeater y que mi padre hoy ha preferido descansar. Aun se siente un poco cansado del largo viaje en "avión" que hicimos desde Barcelona a Tokio. Además, puede que... no le guste cuando lo sepa. Igual que a mi. Resulta curioso y todo, verdad?" acaba diciendo Piña seria e incluso preocupada, cuando Sherry, que ya no es tan niña y si una mujercita, porque en el último año ha empezado a pegar el estirón, le dice insinuante, cómo chica inteligente que también es...

"Majestad, cómo emperatriz, no importa si nos gusta o no lo que nos vaya a decir. Su obligación con su círculo más próximo es tenernos al día de todo y de lo que afecte al Imperio Reconstituido. Forma parte de sus obligaciones." dice toda segura la jovencita Sherry, cuando Panache le reprocha "¡Eh! ¿Qué maneras son esas de hablarle a su majestad Piña? Ten más respeto, Sherry. Que ya no eres una niña." le dice con mala cara la caballero de la rosa de ojos verdes y cabello claro a Sherry, que le saca la lengua burlándose de ella, cuando Casel las entrecorta a las dos, diciendo "Jajaja. No pasa nada, Panache. Lo que ha dicho mi protegida es verdad. Majestad Piña. Si hay algo importante que deba decirnos, y más a mi, cómo consejero primero del Imperio, debe decirlo aquí y ahora." dice seriamente el Baron a la emperatriz, que sonriendo con los ojos cerrados...

"Ya lo sé... ya lo sé, Casel. No tengo escapatoria." dice con una mueca la emperatriz, cuando abriendo los ojos y poniéndose seria de verdad, les explica "Os he convocado porque debéis saber lo que me comunicó el General Hazama en Alnus antes de regresar hacia Italica. Tú, Bozes, ya lo sabes, estabas ahí conmigo. Y mi padre también. Pero creo que también debéis saberlo el resto. … Su gran ataque para liberar a los suyos... será esta misma noche. De madrugada." dice la emperatriz seriamente, causando contento e incluso alegría al saberlo, exclamando Panache...

"Aaaahh... es una gran noticia, majestad. Verdaderamente los hombres de verde luchan por los suyos. Me alegra saber que por fin actuarán para liberarles." exclama Panache con la cara iluminada al alegrarse por ello, pero Sherry, demostrando que es más inteligente de lo que parece para su edad y su carácter, suelta un tanto intrigante "Pero... sólo van a hacer eso, majestad? O... hay algo más que deba decirnos?" y quien es de hecho su padrastro o tutor, Casel, añade "Una vez más la has acertado, Sherry. Su majestad debe tener otro as en la manga que nos quiere rebelar. ¿Tengo razón, majestad?" le pregunta seriamente el conde y jefe de gobierno de Piña a la emperatriz, que le responde en el mismo tono "Sí... está en lo cierto, Barón. De lo que Hazama me habló... fue que el gran ataque por sorpresa y en plena noche para liberar a los suyos... sólo es una de las puntas del tridente de su ataque. La segunda, y nos afecta a nosotros de lleno... es el ataque para reconquistar la ciudad de Sadera. Con todo lo que eso... conlleva." acaba diciendo Piña toda seria, respondiendo Cicero...

"La verdadera capital imperial que hasta ahora... ha sido oficialmente tierra de nadie, pero que en realidad nunca dejó de estar bajo control del Imperio Rebelde. No teníamos ni tenemos suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. Y está diciendo, majestad... que Japón y sus aliados de Alnus la van a reconquistar por nosotros? Eso sólo me hace desconfiar de sus verdaderas intenciones, majestad." dice el maduro barón imperial rubio y de ojos marrones, replicándole Casel "Al contrario, Cicero. Es justo lo que necesitamos. Tanto nosotros cómo la coalición de liberación tenemos un enemigo común. Y recuperar Sadera para el Imperio Reconstituido será de vital importancia para cambiar el signo de los acontecimientos. Ganaremos mucho más territorio, triplicaremos nuestra población bajo el gobierno de su majestad Piña y sobre todo..." va diciendo incluso animado el jefe del gobierno imperial, cortándole Sherry toda confiada "Al tener mucha más población y territorio, podremos aumentar tanto las rentas disponibles cómo el volumen de nuestros ejércitos."

"Eso... eso sería perfecto! ¡De esa forma, Zorzal ya no sería la amenaza para nosotros, sino que nosotros lo seríamos para él! ¡Podremos contraatacar por nosotros mismos!" exclama Panache toda animada, alegrándose de tan buena noticia para el Imperio Reconstituido, pero Piña, mucho más seria y reflexiva, asumiendo plenamente su papel de máxima responsable del Imperio, suelta...

"De eso nada, Panache." dice una Piña muy seria, dejando a Panache a cuadros, que exclama descolocada "Pero... majestad. Yo...", cuando Cicero, mirando seriamente a Casel, le hace que sí con la cabeza, y devuelve la mirada a la emperatriz, preguntándole "Majestad... entendemos que quiere cambiar el rumbo del Imperio bajo su reinado. Pero... cómo, exactamente. ¿Su viaje por los países de la coalición de liberación... le ha influenciado de alguna manera? ¿O tiene algo que ver esos libros que tiene ante suyo sobre la mesa... majestad?"

Piña coge uno de los libros que tiene sobre su mesa... y se lo da a Casel, que lo mira con mucha curiosidad, con la foto de un hombre totalmente desconocido para él, pero que lleva el traje y corbata que suelen vestir en el otro mundo. Casel, sin inmutarse demasiado, le pregunta a Piña "Majestad... agradezco este presente, pero... de que se trata? ¿Un libro del otro lado de la puerta?" y Piña le contesta toda seria "Es un libro que me regaló el Presidente Pedro Costa en España. Traducido a nuestro idioma. Es la biografía de un tal Adolfo Suárez. Tanto el presidente español cómo el Rey de España me insistieron en que a ti especialmente, puede darte muy buenas ideas. Yo ya le he echado una ojeada. Y la verdad... es que entiendo porque quieren que seas precisamente tú quien lo lea. Fue un político de España que sin ser ni noble ni un barón, fue un hombre normal del pueblo, que supo desde el poder, transformar ese mismo poder que era opresor, en un poder que trajo la libertad y la "democracia". En otras palabras... que gracias a él, los españoles pasaron de ser súbditos a ser "ciudadanos". Y eso es algo... que también quiero hacer yo con tu ayuda... Casel. Eres el mejor y más brillante conocedor de leyes, asuntos de gobierno y cómo este funciona, que hay en todo el imperio. Incluso en todo Falmart. … Cuento contigo." le dice Piña a Casel, mirándole muy decidida, y el barón y jefe de gobierno imperial, aceptando su destino inmediato, le responde "Aaagghhh... sí, majestad. Sus deseos son órdenes para mi. Y las cumpliré con mucho gusto. Aunque antes... deberá ser más explícita en los detalles. Hacia donde quiere ir exactamente... su majestad." y Piña, andando hacia las grandes ventanas con arcos y pequeñas columnas que dan al exterior, hacia las vistas de Italica y el gran valle de campos cultivados que se extiende más allá hasta el horizonte, de espaldas a ellos y toda seria, le responde...

"Lo he dicho por activa y por pasiva. Una y otra y mil veces. No pienso... seguir y repetir lo mismo que el Imperio ha sido hasta ahora. Porque este mismo mundo ya no es lo mismo desde que nuestros nuevos aliados entraron en escena en Alnus. No podemos ignorar el hecho de que con ellos todo ha cambiado. Y que tras la puerta, hay todo un mundo, unas naciones y una civilización, que nos guste o no, nos supera en todos los aspectos." y girándose hacia los demás, con la mirada decidida y seria, dice "En otras palabras... adaptarse o morir. Pero también... porque cuando les conocí creía que debíamos tenernos de nuestro lado por su poder inconmensurable para nosotros. Pero ahora... soy consciente que no podemos seguir permitiéndonos que su poder destructivo inimaginable, siga actuando por mucho más tiempo sobre Falmart. Porque esta misma noche, habrá una nueva batalla crucial para ellos, en la que se hará justicia con los suyos, es verdad. Pero también... donde muchos hombres que siguen fieles a mi hermano, morirán sin remedio. … Miles y miles de ellos." acaba diciendo Piña con la mirada endurecida, con cierta tristeza, porque está en lo cierto en lo que dice, que la gran ofensiva de la coalición traerá una nueva y la más sonada de todas las derrotas para Zorzal... y la muerte de miles y miles de los hombres que aun le son fieles, aunque cada vez menos. Todos se quedan mirando a su emperatriz seriamente, pero también con compasión hacia ella, porque en mayor o menor medida, entienden cómo se siente. Porque al fin y al cabo... todo esto pasa por su hermano y su inconsciencia y violencia brutales y sin sentido... que conduce a miles de sus hombres, hacia una muerte segura contra los hombres de verde y sus absolutamente terroríficas armas. Pero Piña, suspirando con los ojos cerrados, acaba abriéndolos y centrándose en el asunto, acaba haciendo el papel que le toca: el de emperatriz, ordenando...

"Aaaagghhh... Panache. Beefeater regresará en un par de horas de Alnus. Ella te informará de cómo será el gran ataque de la coalición para liberar a sus prisioneros." y Panache le pregunta, decidida pero un tanto sonrojada "Em... sí, majestad. Pero... esto... sabe si nosotros, los caballeros de la rosa, podremos participar en ese ataque? Es que... me gustaría poder ver a Phillipe." dice la guapa caballero de la rosa sonrojada y tímida, y a su lado, Bozes le espeta burlona y en voz baja "No me extraña que le eches tanto de menos, Panache. Eres la envidia de todas las chicas por salir con el más guapo de todos los soldados extranjeros. Contrólate cuando le veas o te pasará cómo a mi" le dice Bozes burlona y guiñándole un ojo a Panache, que sonrojada a más no poder, le replica "P pe pe pero que dices, Bozes!? Y y yo... yo y Phillipe... no... no hemos hecho nada de eso aun. S... sólo nos hemos besado. No... no hemos..." pero les corta enseguida Piña con el ceño fruncido, que espeta un "¡EJEM!" y exclama...

"Sherry, tú regresa con los sabios de la escuela de palacio. A tu edad y en tu posición, la educación es lo más importante, no lo olvides." le dice Piña contundente, cómo si fuese su hermana mayor, a la jovencita Sherry, que con la mirada desviada, haciéndose la niña inocente buena, y apretando los dedos índices, suelta "Pero... es que yo... también quería preguntarle una cosa, majestad Piña."

"¿? El que." le pregunta Piña sin entender de que va la cosa, cuando Sherry, echándose las manos a las mejillas y con unos ojos más brillantes que unos faros largos, exclama "¿Cuando vendrá a verme mi amado y futuro marido Koji Sugawara? Quiero que sepa y vea cómo he crecido y cómo me están empezando a salir los pechos. Dentro de poco por fin seré toda una mujer. No puedo esperar para reencontrarme con él y poder empezar nuestra vida en matrimonio" dice ñoña, muy ñoña, tanto que los demás se la quedan mirando estúpidamente cayéndoles una gota cómo si estuviera loca, y Piña particularmente, pensando _Por todos los dioses, lo de esta niña, más que amor, es manía persecutoria._ Pero al final Piña, acaba centrándose y termina diciendo "¡Ejem! Bozes... vete con ellas. Necesito hablar a solas un instante con Casel y Cicero. Asuntos importantes de gobierno."

Las tres chicas se postran ante su emperatriz y salen de la sala, quedándose quienes son tres de las personas más poderosas del Imperio Reconstituido: la emperatriz (Piña) el jefe del gobierno imperial (Casel) y el jefe del Senado Imperial (Cicero). Una vez los tres solos, Piña se sienta en la silla tras la mesa sobre la cual hay el gran libro de historia universal con el que está aprendiendo de nuestro mundo, y antes que la emperatriz pueda decir nada, Cicero...

"Un libro interesante, majestad. Tengo entendido que se lo regaló el señor Itami y con él ha aprendido la historia del mundo tras la puerta. ¿Ya lo ha terminado?" pregunta el barón de cabello rubio algo despeinado a la emperatriz, que le responde con seriedad "No, ni mucho menos. Aun tengo que terminar el siglo XIX. Cuando justo empezaron a utilizar la "ciencia"... y cuando aun no eran tan distintos de nosotros. En lo de dominar unos sobre otros" le dice la emperatriz seriamente, y Cicero, sin haberlo entendido del todo, le pregunta "¿? ¿A qué se refiere, su majestad?" y Piña, echando un suspiro de preocupación, le responde "Aaaagghhh... es igual. Ni siquiera yo puedo entender en toda su extensión lo que es el mundo del otro lado de la puerta. Tal vez el presidente español tenía razón en lo que me dijo. Si todo eso ya pasó en el siglo diecinueve... que debió ocurrir en el veinte?" se pregunta una Piña verdaderamente intrigada por lo que se encontrará a medida que vaya avanzando en la historia de nuestro mundo... hasta nuestros días. Pero acaba por regresar al presente y a su lugar, ordenando...

"Barón Martos. Cómo jefe del Senado Imperial reconstituido, quiero que empieces a hablar con todos y cada de los senadores para allanar el camino. O en otras palabras. Asegúrate que estén abiertos y receptivos a las reformas profundas que quiero llevar a cabo en el Imperio. Aun no tengo claro cómo, cuando y en que exactamente. Pero se harán. Y deben estar preparados para aceptarlas y aprobarlas. Asegúrate de convencer al máximo número posible de senadores y a poder ser... a todos. Aunque sé que puede parecer un imposible... inténtalo, Cicero. Es por el futuro del Imperio." acaba pidiendo muy seriamente la emperatriz al jefe del Senado Imperial, que le responde con la misma cara seria, haciendo que sí con la cabeza, cuando Piña pasa a ordenar al jefe de su gobierno...

"Y tú, Barón Casel. Cómo jefe del gobierno imperial, estudia apropiadamente las leyes, tratados y.. constituciones de los países de la coalición para empezar. Si queremos sobrevivir cómo reino soberano e independiente, no tenemos más remedio que adaptarnos a su mismo sistema para sobrevivir cómo... Estado. Pero sobre todo... para que el poder deje de estar en manos de una sola persona y lo esté en todos los habitantes del Imperio. Tal y cómo ocurre en los países de la Coalición que visité. No sé que sistema tienen para que sea así... y por eso será ese tu trabajo el averiguarlo de ahora en adelante... y el aplicarlo al Imperio Reconstituido. Más o menos... cómo hizo el hombre del libro que te he dado, Casel. Si es necesario, colabora con el consejero de asuntos exteriores... mi padre... para entablar vuestros contactos al otro lado de la puerta y poder así aprender... que no copiar... el cómo cambiar definitivamente el Imperio Reconstituido de una vez por todas." acaba diciendo incluso solemnemente la emperatriz, dejando a Cicero impresionado y a Casel mirándola seriamente pero confiado de ver que su emperatriz sabe lo que quiere y que rumbo quiere seguir, cuando cogiendo el libro, ya al abrir la primera página...

"Mmmmm... si le soy sincero, majestad Piña... creo que a ambos nos habría gustado conocer este hombre. Si estas dos frases que figuran en la primera página son suyas..." dice Casel hojeando la primera página del libro, preguntándole Cicero "Y... que es lo que dice el tal... Adolfo Suárez?" y Casel, leyendo esas dos primeras frases del libro, dice " _Elevar a la categoría política de normal, lo que a nivel de calle es plenamente normal_. Y.. _El futuro no está escrito, porque sólo el pueblo puede escribirlo_ " dice Casel leyendo dos frases celebres del que fue el presidente español que lideró el país desde la dictadura a la democracia, y Casel, levantando la mirada hacia la emperatriz, le suelta "Creo que empiezo a hacerme a la idea... de que quiere que haga, majestad. Y si le digo la verdad... acepto con mucho gusto el trabajo que me ha encomendado. Me ocuparé de ello inmediatamente."

Piña le sonríe tímidamente, mostrándose agradecida por la lealtad absoluta que sus más directos hombres de confianza en el sí del Imperio Reconstituido, le han demostrado y le seguirán demostrando pase lo que pase. Se postran con el brazo derecho sobre el pecho cómo saludo real a su majestad imperial, y mientras Cicero se marcha, Casel aun quiere preguntar una última cosa, diciendo...

"Majestad... sobre el gran ataque de la coalición de liberación de esta noche... cree que al emperador rebelde Zorzal... le pueda ocurrir algo? ¿Teme por que le capturen o... le maten?" pregunta Casel con tacto y delicadeza para no herirle la sensibilidad a la emperatriz, que reflexionándolo con preocupación por unos segundos, le responde "... No. No es eso lo que me preocupa. Hazama y demás Generales me aseguraron que no han recibido permiso de sus gobiernos de actuar directamente contra Zorzal o de capturarle. Sólo de tomar represalias con sus ejércitos cómo... ataque preventivo. O eso me dijeron. Cosa que en el fondo... me alivia, porque mi hermano seguirá vivo. Pero al mismo tiempo... me da un desasosiego terrible. Sólo en pensar... en lo que pueda hacer cuando haya pasado todo contra su propia gente... su locura y furia pueden llegar a límites insospechados. Lo único seguro... es que muchos hombres que le son fieles; los últimos que le quedan... puede que mueran casi todos esta noche. Y eso... me da mucha lástima. Por ellos... y las familias de esos legionarios y caballeros. Todo por un sólo hombre. … Y por eso no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo en el nuevo Imperio. … Que el poder no vuelva a estar en manos de una sola persona nunca más." acaba diciendo Piña sentidamente, contundente, hacia el Barón casel, que lo ha escuchado muy atentamente, acaba por postrarse otra vez ante la emperatriz...

"Entendido, su majestad Piña. Cumpliré con sus instrucciones. Déjelo en mis manos. El futuro del imperio no está escrito... porque sólo el pueblo podrá escribirlo... cómo es su voluntad... su majestad." y acaba por marcharse de la sala, dejando a Piña sola en el despacho... con el libro con el que ha aprendido la historia de nuestro mundo. Habiendo sabido la independencia de las naciones latinoamericanas de España y Portugal; la primera revolución industrial; las revoluciones liberales; las primeras grandes revoluciones científicas y tecnológicas; la revolución de Meiji en Japón y cómo éste pasó de un país feudal a uno moderno en un tiempo récord... cosa que le da ideas de cómo hacer ella las cosas con las reformas modernizadoras del Imperio Reconstituido. Pero también... las guerras napoleónicas, el nacionalismo fruto del romanticismo, y de ahí, al imperialismo y colonialismo europeo de la segunda mitad del XIX, a la decadencia del Imperio Español y el Auge del británico y francés, así cómo de naciones cómo Alemania, Estados Unidos o Japón. En otras palabras, que en esa época, nuestro mundo, con armas ya claramente más modernas que las de Falmart, hacía en esencia... lo mismo: el imperialismo y las guerras coloniales, para dominar los fuertes sobre los débiles (Europa sobre África esencialmente) y otras muchas cosas que no viene a cuento nombrar ahora. Piña siente curiosidad y intriga a partes iguales por saber, tal y cómo le advirtió el Presidente español Pedro Costa, lo de cosas verdaderamente espantosas que puede saber del siglo XX... pero cómo también le advirtió el periodista británico Roberth Evans, puede saber de otras mucho más esperanzadoras.

Sea cómo sea, entre las preocupaciones que acechan en la cabeza de Piña, tiene prioridad lo que ocurrirá en no muchas horas... en una batalla que la Coalición de Liberación pondrá toda la carne en el asador, no sólo para demostrar su poder ante Zorzal... sino también, y en esencia... para hacer justicia. Y ésta por fin...

 _ **UN DÍA DESPUÉS. 5 DE FEBRERO**_

 **Fortaleza de Kylystia, territorio del Imperio Rebelde. 3:00 AM hora local**

Los _Kawasaki C-1_ de la JASDF han despegado hace casi una hora. Forman una escuadrilla de tres aviones de transporte, cargados con hasta dos compañías de la 1ª brigada paracaidista de las JGSDF, una de las mejores y más laureadas unidades de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Su destino: la fortaleza de Kylystia, donde la gran mayoría de los ciudadanos capturados en Madrid, Santiago y París, permanecen ahí, cautivos, esperando una liberación que hoy por fin... llegará. Y quien dirige esas tropas paracaidistas, el capitán Kamito Kuroishi, pese a su innegable capacidad de combate y de mantener la sangre fría en toda circunstancia, no puede evitar sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago por los nervios de tener que entrar por fin, en combate cara a cara con el enemigo.

Kamito mira a su reloj de pulsera: son las 2:50. En diez minutos, van a saltar en paracaídas sobre su objetivo. A su alrededor, dentro la gran bodega del viejo avión de transporte japonés, están la mitad de sus hombres. Uniformados y equipados al completo, con los uniformes de combate de camuflaje con el casco de Kevlar tipo 88, la gran doble bolsa del paracaídas sobre la espalda y el estómago... y una tercera bolsa: la que contiene en su interior el fusil de asalto _Howa Type 89-F_ , que se diferencia del convencional por su culata plegable y su cargador recto de 20 proyectiles en vez de curvo con 30 proyectiles. Sobre los cascos, también llevan el monocular de visión nocturna. A su alrededor, observa a muchos de sus hombres en situaciones variopintas. Los hay concentrados y mentalizados para entrar en acción; los hay incluso que rezan; otros revisan sus armas antes de entrar en acción... y algún que otro, mirando fotografías de seres queridos, esposas, hijos o novias, que les esperan en casa. Y eso es lo que hace Kamito, echando mano de uno de los bolsillos de su "bullet-proof type 3"... saca la foto de su chica: Harucko, sonriendo cariñoso al verla. Cada vez que mira la foto, se siente más decidido para pedirle la mano, para tener valor para hacerlo. Algo que no necesita para la operación, porque lo ha demostrado y lo demostrará en combate. Ante él, en la otra hilera, su segundo, el teniente Koji Hiromoto, le sonríe y le suelta...

"A ver cuando será el día que dejarás de poner esa cara de memo, capitán. Atrévete de una vez por todas y díselo. Que incluso a ella se le puede acabar la paciencia." le dice con una mueca el teniente a su capitán, que le responde con los ojos cerrados, trascendental y calmado, seguro "Tener valor es algo siempre necesario a lo largo de la vida." y abriendo los ojos, sonriendo confiado, termina diciendo "Sea para el amor o para la guerra... el valor endurece nuestros espíritus y nos convierte en verdaderos guerreros ante la vida... y la muerte." y en el mismo tono, con una mueca en su cara, Koji le responde "Amén, capitán." cuando de repente, uno de los hombres, un sargento, les llama la atención, exclamando "¡Capitán! ¡Mire afuera, por la ventanilla! ¡Los Harrier españoles nos escoltan!"

Kamito echa una ojeada afuera por una de las pocas ventanillas tras suyo... pudiendo observar uno de los dos _McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II_ de la armada española, con sus luces de posición rojas y verdes parpadeantes en la oscuridad de la noche, y pudiendo ver con todo, cómo el piloto les saluda... y aumenta la velocidad, subiendo altura, junto al otro Harrier. En ambos aparatos, pilotados por el comandante Juanjo Menéndez y el teniente Jorge Guntz, comunicándose el primero con el _Grumman H-2C Hawkeye_ de la JASDF que vigila los cielos de Falmart con su cobertura de radar de casi más de 500 kilómetros a la redonda.

"Trineo de Papá Noel, aquí pájaro omega uno. Nos aproximamos al objetivo. Menos cinco minutos para hacer una cebolla. ¿Tenemos cielos despejados o hay moscardones?" pregunta con su voz a lo Dark Vather por la máscara de oxígeno el comandante Menéndez, respondiéndole desde el Hawkeye el oficial del centro de información de combate " _Pájaro Omega uno. El operador de radar detecta dos objetos a 16000 pies, distancia uno seis cero, nordeste. Sin duda wyverns. Sin más presencia enemiga en su zona."_ siendo respondido por el piloto español de Harrier "Trineo de Papá Noel, roger. Les mandamos ahora mismo dos Amraam envueltos en regalo de vuestra parte." y respondido al mismo tiempo con un "Roger" desde el avión AWAX japonés.

"Pájaro omega dos. Préparate para boxear. Objetivo designado e identificado. Arma tus amraam. Y no te quejes, que cuando lleguemos al objetivo, podrás hacer alguna locura de las tuyas." le dice divertido el comandante al teniente "Hipster", que le replica con sarcasmo "Roger, pájaro omega uno. Amraam armados. Objetivo fijado. Y no me quejo, comandante. Esta noche seremos hermanitas de la caridad repartiendo "galletitas" a los niños malos de Zorzal. Tanto que el hijo de puta cojera un buen dolor de barriga, se lo aseguro." dice sarcástico el teniente hispano-alemán, siendo replicado por su superior con mala uva "Roger, pájaro omega dos. Misiles armados. Objetivo fijado. ¡Kill wyvern!", respondiendo Guntz por radio desde el otro avión "¡Roger! ¡Kill Wyvern! ¡Fox Three!"

Ambos aparatos de la Armada española disparan sus misiles aire-aire de medio-largo alcance AIM-120 Amraam, con un alcance efectivo en sus últimas versiones de cerca de 200 kilómetros, emprendiendo rumbo de colisión los misiles de diseño estadounidense hacia su objetivo: los dos dragones alados montados por caballeros que sobrevuelan y vigilan sobre los cielos de la fortaleza de Kylystia. Donde justo en el mismo instante, en una de las grandes mazmorras...

Dos de los guardias de la oprichinna vienen en busca de alguien entre los prisioneros. El sonido brusco al abrir el cerrojo de la gruesa puerta de barrotes de hierro tras las cuales se amontonan esas personas moribundas, indefensas y algunas de ellas ya trastornadas o habiendo perdido la esperanza, pero donde una de ellas, una mujer joven pero valiente, se ha mantenido firme frente a su cautiverio y ha ayudado a los demás a soportarlo. Pero esa noche... todo puede terminar para ella. En la gran mazmorra todos se despiertan por el fuerte golpe de la puerta de hierro al abrirse y cuando uno de los oprichinnas...

"¡Tú! ¡La joven española! ¡Te vienes con nosotros! ¡Si quieres vivir, asegúrate de complacernos cómo es debido!" exclama uno de los oprichinnas... limpiándose la baba de la boca con una mano, con una sonrisa bobalicona, de pervertido... y con la otra, tocándose sus partes nobles sobre el pantalón. Ella, la que se ha mantenido firme hasta ahora porque no la han tocado, la joven española Irene Bueno, se horroriza de verdad... porque sabe lo que significa eso: que le ha tocado a ella ser víctima de lo que tantas otras chicas han sido víctimas entre los prisioneros... de brutales violaciones por parte de los oprichinnas, sin que los legionarios, que se encargan únicamente de la vigilia de la fortaleza, hagan absolutamente nada por evitarlo.

"No... ¡Noooo! ¡NOOO! ¡SOLTADME! ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡NOOO!" grita desesperada la joven española, cogida por la fuerza por uno de los oprichinnas, mientras el otro les grita a los demás "¡Quietos donde estáis, salvajes! ¡Al que se mueva o intente algo, le corto el cuello con mi espada! ¡Callaos, escoria!" grita el otro policía político imperial, a quien nadie le contesta, porque el terror que les tiene esa gente es total. Bueno... a excepción de uno, que ni se inmuta, que parece siempre tan tranquilo... y que consigue así que nadie le diga nada: el espía alemán, Karl Brugenau. Que le hace adiós con la mano, con una mueca cruel en la cara, sin importarle lo que le vaya a pasar a esa pobre mujer. La gente baja la cabeza temerosa pero también impotente con que una vez más, una de las mujeres jóvenes sufra la misma desgracia. Gritando desesperada, suplicando por una clemencia que ellos nunca van a tener con ella. Los dos oprichinnas están bebidos, excitados, y quieren algo con que calmar su calentón... y ella es la víctima esta vez. Llevándola a rastras por ambos brazos, llorando desesperada, cada vez más muerta de miedo, hasta que la traen a otra de las mazmorras de la fortaleza, lo que podría definirse claramente cómo una sala de torturas, con aparatos medievales para torturar a presos... desde donde casi todos los días oyen gritar o gemir de dolor a alguien... o oyen los gritos de alguna chica siendo violada por ellos. Y ahora... le ha tocado a ella. Le encadenan unos grilletes a las muñecas sujetadas con unas cadenas al techo de la sala oscura, iluminada solamente por las llamas de una antorcha de aceite en la pared... poniéndola a ella de cuatro patas. La pobre de Irene se queda en ese instante paralizada por el miedo, al borde del shock. Nota y siente cómo con la hoja de la espada, rompen el pantalón... y las braguitas, y cómo el oprichinna que ya tiene detrás, se baja su propio pantalón, se le acerca a la oreja y le susurra con voz amenazante...

"No te preocupes, puta salvaje. Pronto perderás el sentido y la cordura. Pero nosotros nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo. Nos aseguraremos de dejarte preñada." acaba diciendo el oprichinna especialmente amenazante a su víctima. Pero entonces...

Irene, con los ojos cerrados, apretando los dientes, temblando cómo una hoja del miedo, temiendo lo peor, no nota pero... nada, ni oye el oprichinna jadeando de placer. Sólo es capaz de oír un débil "ugh"... y cómo se hace el silencio. Abre los ojos lentamente, preguntándose porque no ha ocurrido lo inevitable... y se hace la absoluta sorpresa para ella. Quiere gritar de la impresión, pero alguien le tapa la boca enseguida. Ante ella, uno de los oprichinnas yace ya muerto, con la sangre saliéndole por la boca abierta, apuñalado por detrás por un hombre con uniforme de camuflaje y gorro en vez de casco de kevlar, con un intercomunicador en la oreja izquierda y el fusil de asalto H&K 416 a cuestas. Vuelve la vista de terror e impresión para atrás... y ahí está el otro oprichinna también muerto, con una chica joven en uniforme de combate completo de cabello castaño y ojos grises ciertamente guapa... pero con una mirada asesina que le hiela la sangre a cualquiera. Ren Schmidt, la capitana del equipo del Special Forces Group de las JGSDF y su equipo Delta 1 – 3, que han penetrado con éxito en la fortaleza por los canales subterráneos de la misma y se han infiltrado justo a tiempo en el interior... ha llegado justo a tiempo. Ren tira con mirada de profundo despreció el cadáver del oprichinna al suelo... y subiéndole los pantalones a la chica que acaban de liberar, quitándole los grilletes.

"Tranquila, joven. ¿De donde eres? ¿Francesa? ¿Española? ¿Chilena?" le pregunta Ren socorriendo a la chica que acaban de liberar, e Irene le responde aun con el susto y el miedo en el cuerpo "E... es... española. Sois... habéis... habéis venido a rescatarnos?" pregunta Irene con una cara casi desesperada, pero también... de profunda esperanza, al darse cuenta que su calvario y el de las demás personas allí prisioneras... por fin va a terminar, porque Ren, con una sonrisa confiada en la cara, le responde "Por supuesto. Estate tranquila. Te sacaremos de aquí y volverás a casa. Pero ahora no digas una palabra, entendido? Mantente en silencio hasta que nos hayamos desecho de todos los oprichinnas y todos los guardias. ¿Puedo contar contigo?" le pregunta Ren plenamente metida en acción con esa cara temible que la caracteriza cuando está metida de lleno en acción, pero a quien Irene no le tiene ningún miedo, porque lo que siente ahora es que está protegida y resguardada... y que lo peor ya ha pasado. Le hace que sí con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas de alegría que le bajan por las mejillas, mientras Ren le sonríe tímidamente y le acaricia la cabeza a la joven española, diciéndole "Guárdate las lágrimas para cuando te reencuentres con los tuyos. Te devolveremos a casa." y cogiendo su transmisor, ordena a sus otros dos equipos...

"Equipo dos. Cuando el reloj indique las tres en punto... Id hacia las mazmorras, eliminad a posibles guardias y abrid las puertas. Equipo tres, recorred todos los pasillos interiores y eliminad a todos los oprichinnas y guardias que veáis. Hay que despejar por completo el camino para la evacuación de los civiles." ordena Ren a sus otros dos equipos, liderados por sus dos tenientes, Takato Higurashi y Yuu Wataru, que responden " _¡Roger!_ " al unísono por el transmisor. Ren mira su reloj de pulsera. Son las 2:59. En un minuto... la acción de verdad va a empezar. O más bien... ya empieza, porque afuera... oyen claramente una doble explosión en el cielo: los dos wyverns que sobrevuelan la fortaleza, acaban de ser abatidos por los misiles AMRAAM disparados desde los Harrier, los cuales...

"Pájaro Omega dos. Tú tienes el palo largo. Láser fijado sobre el objetivo tango uno. Todo tuyo." exclama el comandante Menéndez por radio al teniente Guntz, ya que el primero es quien lleva el cubo buscador de blancos bajo sus alas (un _AN/AAQ-28 Litening)_ y el otro aparato lleva dos bombas guiadas por láser (sendas _GBU-16 paveway II_ de 454Kg cada una), respondiendo el teniente Guntz de la FLOAN... con su sarcasmo habitual "Roger, pájaro omega uno. Vamos a hacer wyverns a la barbacoa. ¡Foxtrot!"

Guntz le de al botón correspondiente de su palanca de mando... y las bombas son lanzadas, guiadas por el halo del láser desde el otro Harrier directamente hacia su objetivo... las "cuadrigas" o algo semejante, dónde los wyverns permanecen en tierra. En cuando las bombas llegan a ras de suelo... dos enormes y tremendas explosiones vuelan la construcción de madera en mil pedazos... y todos los wyverns son eliminados al instante. Lo que podía suponer una potencial amenaza para las tropas paracaidistas y la evacuación de los civiles... ha sido neutralizada. Los guardias y oprichinnas de la fortaleza, han despertado de golpe por la explosión y se han puesto todos en alerta. Los que permanecen de guardia en las murallas, que son muchos, están desconcertados por completo por lo que acaba de pasar: pero tienen claro que les están atacando.

Desde los cuarteles del interior del edificio, habiendo dos, desde uno salen más legionarios para reforzar las murallas... mientras que el otro, en la otra punta del edificio... es asaltado en el mismo instante por uno de los tres equipos del Delta 1 – 3. Tras apuñalar en silencio a los centinelas de la entrada, entran al asalto y acribillan a balazos a todos los legionarios y oprichinnas, que son objetivos prioritarios, con los H&K 416 con silenciador. Al terminar, el jefe del equipo dos, teniente Yuu Wataru informa por radio " _Equipo dos a equipo uno. Sector norte del edifico asegurado. Vamos a por el sector oeste. El norte, lo dejamos en manos de los paracaidistas y los Harrier_." respondiéndole Ren por radio "Roger. Seguid avanzando y limpiando esta cloaca inmunda. Equipos uno y tres, liberaremos a los prisioneros."

Ren, acompañada del resto del equipo uno, se reúne con el equipo dos... que ya están custodiando las puertas de barrotes de hierro tras las cuales se encuentran apelotonadas, en unas condiciones ya absolutamente lamentables, las personas que deben rescatar. El desconcierto inicial, se ha convertido en alegría desbordante para los que aun tienen energías para alegrarse. Muchos están ya tan débiles y enfermos que no pueden más que sonreír y llorar de alegría, pero cómo no puede ser de otra manera, el ver que por fin... han venido a rescatarles. Es una alegría para todas esas personas que no se puede describir con palabras. Su pesadilla... por fin ha terminado. Dos de los hombres del Delta 1 – 3, colocan pequeñas cargas explosivas con mecha en las cerraduras de las puertas, las encienden con un zippo... hasta que hacen explosión y revientan las cerraduras. Las puertas quedan ahora abiertas... pero aun no pueden salir de ahí.

"¡Atención! ¡Atención, escúchenme, por favor! Soy la capitana Ren Schmidt. Equipo Delta 1 – 3 del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF. Mantengan la calma y tranquilizense, por favor. Enseguida saldrán todos de aquí. Nuestra misión es protegerlos de los guardias y los oprichinnas que quieran tomar represalias contra ustedes por nuestro ataque inminente que será..." dice mirando su reloj de pulsera... que marca las tres en punto, diciendo "Ya. Mantengan la calma y no griten. Cuando recibamos confirmación de la 1ª brigada paracaidista y las fuerzas de la muralla defensiva hayan sido eliminadas, podremos empezar a evacuarles al exterior. Una vez afuera, unos helicópteros les esperarán para llevarles a Base Alnus. Pero mientras tanto, mantengan la calma y sean pacientes. Oirán disparos y explosiones afuera, pero no teman. Son nuestros colegas haciendo limpieza a fondo. A partir de ahora mismo... vuelven a ser libres." les dice Ren a todos los prisioneros con una mueca confiada en la cara... causando la alegría y el jubilo de todos los liberados, que lloran de alegría, se abrazan entre ellos, o sólo pueden sonreír porque están demasiado débiles para hacerlo, ordenando Ren "Teniente Higurashi. Usted y el cabo ayuden a aquellas personas enfermas o demasiado débiles. Hacedles un chequeo rápido y comprobad si podéis subministrarle alguna medicina para mejorar su estado."

Los dos hombres de Ren cumplen las órdenes de su superior y ayudan a aquellas personas que están realmente mal: el padre del niño de 12 años que está al borde de la muerte; las mujeres aun en estado de shock brutalmente violadas por los ocprichinnas, aquel hombre chileno que de golpe ha recuperado la esperanza tras haberla perdido por completo. Irene, no puede más que llorar de alegría por haber tenido esperanza y fe en que la liberación iba a llegar... y lo ha hecho. Pero se fija también... que Ren mira de reojo, toda seria y con su mirada fría e incluso asesina... a uno en concreto: al prisionero llamado Karl Brugenau, que mira fijamente a Ren fríamente. Y es que resulta evidente... que ambos se han dado cuenta... quien es quien.

Y siendo las tres en punto, sobre los cielos de la Fortaleza de Kylystia, los guardias, los legionarios que custodian las altas murallas de piedra de la fortaleza, la cual tiene estructura cuadricular, con unos muros gruesos y altos de unos 20 metros de altura, con una única entrada por una muy gruesa puerta de madera con planchas de hierro, todo rodeado por un foso maloliente y profundo, lleno de inmundas aguas fecales, aceite y toda clase de suciedad, ideal para infectar a enemigos heridos que caigan ahí... oyen claramente el sonido de los pájaros de hierro. No sólo de los pequeños... sino de los grandes, que se les acercan más y más... hasta casi sobrevolarles encima. Y es entonces...

La luz roja se enciende en el interior de los Kawasaki C-1... al mismo tiempo que un miembro de la tripulación de las JASDF, con cascos en la cabeza, da las señales manuales que indican que todo está listo. Kamito, ya totalmente puesto en su papel de capitán de la tropa, con el brazalete negro que le identifica cómo tal en el brazo izquierdo, se pone derecho frente a todos, arengando a las tropas, gritando con furia y decisión "¡SEGUNDO BATALLÓN, VAMOS ALLÁ!" y siendo respondido por todas las tropas con absoluta disciplina "¡VAMOS!", primero una hilera de un lado, seguido de la del otro, terminando Kuroishi "¡EN PIE!" y todas las tropas, se ponen en posición para saltar, levantándose y en fila india, siendo el capitán el último en hacerlo. Por el altavoz se oye la voz del piloto, exclamando " _¡Segundo batallón de la 1ª brigada! ¡Listos para el lanzamiento! ¡Altitud, correcta! ¡Velocidad, correcta! ¡Tiempo, perfecto! ¡Bien, bien, bien! ¡Salten salten salten!_ "

La luz verde se enciende sonando la alarma... y Kamito grita de nuevo "¡SALTAD!". Al grito de su capitán, uno a uno, las tropas paracaidistas de élite japonesas, van saltando por la trampilla del C-1, con la cuerda anclada al sistema automático de apertura de paracaídas, que nada más saltar, los abre automáticamente. Algo que para ellos, es pura rutina, ya que están hartos de entrenarlo y practicarlo una y otra vez. Salvo que esta vez no es un ejercicio, sino una operación real, la más importante en la que hayan participado nunca. Kamito supervisa directamente el salto de cada uno de sus hombres y ve cómo van descendiendo hacia abajo, hacia las luces de las hogueras de la muralla defensiva de Kylystia. En cuando ha saltado el último hombre, su teniente, Koji Hiromoto, que le suelta en broma "¡Te espero abajo para la fiesta, Kamito! ¡No tardes o te perderás el espectáculo!", Kamito simplemente le sonríe burlón y le empuja al vació para saltar, una vez no queda nadie más que él de las tropas con el tripulante del C-1 a su lado, hace la última supervisión obligatoria, diciendo "¡Puerta opuesta y cabina revisadas! ¡Gracias por el viaje, ha sido muy cómodo! ¡Nos veremos en Alnus!" y dándole una palmada con sonrisa confiada al tripulante del avión, haciéndole un escueto saludo militar, salta al vacío. Tras esos pocos segundos en que el paracaídas aun está abriéndose, cayendo rápidamente y el pulso y la respiración se le aceleran, el paracaídas se abre. En una escena que puede recordar y mucho al lanzamiento masivo de paracaidistas aliados en la película "Un puente lejano" de Richard Attenborough, con la diferencia de ser de noche, Kamito se calma una vez el paracaídas abierto. Puedo ver y oír claramente los aviones volando y alejándose de ellos, empezando a virar para regresar a Alnus. Y al mirar abajo y acoplarse el monocular de visión nocturna... la visión de decenas y decenas de paracaídas bajando lentamente hacia la superficie. Y el haberlo hecho de noche supone una gran ventaja para ellos, ya que los legionarios y oprichinnas de Kylystia no podrán verlos hasta que no los tendrán prácticamente encima, sin tiempo a reaccionar. Kamito y sus hombres, con sus sistemas de visión nocturna, les pueden ver desde mucha distancia.

Tras un descenso que dura menos de lo que parece, a penas un par de minutos, las tropas gradualmente, van llegando a tierra firme, sin el más mínimo problema, demostrando que están perfectamente entrenadas para el cometido. Han saltado lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vistos por los defensores de Kylystia debido a la oscuridad de la noche, y han saltado también lo suficientemente cerca, a poco más de 700 metros, para poder llegar andando en pocos minutos. Se liberan de los paracaídas y sacan sus armas de las fundas protectoras. No sólo los _Howa Tipo 89-F_... sino también las pistolas Minebea M-9 que llevan cómo arma secundaria, subfusiles de 9mm _Minebea PM-9_ , francotiradores con _Remington M24_ con mira infrarroja de gran ángulo, ametralladoras ligeras _Sumitomo M249 LMG_ (versión japonesa de la FN Minimi)... y un arma necesaria para la operación: los _Type 01 LMAT_ , lanzadores portátiles de misiles anti-tanque. Rápidamente, en un caos absolutamente ordenado, las tropas van juntándose o colocándose en su sitio o en sus correspondientes pelotones en los hasta tres secciones que conforman la compañía mandada por el capitán Kuroishi, armados y preparados para entrar en acción.

"¡Teniente! ¡Que la segunda sección, cubra y ataque la vertiente oeste de la muralla! ¡La tercera sección que cubra la vertiente este! ¡Nosotros con la primera sección, en la vertiente principal, la sur, donde se encuentra la puerta principal! ¡Recuerda que no hay vertiente norte porque da a una montaña muy empinada! ¡Que los francotiradores se sitúen en posiciones más atrasadas y que abatan prioritáriamente a los oprichinna! ¡Ametralladoras en posición avanzada! ¡Y que los misiles anti-tanque vengan conmigo! ¡Los utilizaremos para tumbar la entrada principal! ¡Les sorprenderemos con los pantalones bajados!" ordena Kamito a Koji, que responde con un contundente "¡Sí, señor!", cuando por su transmisor, recibe la voz de alguien, diciéndole...

"Aguila Juno _uno. Aquí arca de Noe. Llegaremos con todos los chinooks disponibles en diez minutos listos para recogeros a todos. Allanad el camino._ " exclama la voz del comandante de la unidad de helicópteros Chinook japonesas que vienen de camino para sacarles a todos de allí una vez terminada la misión, respondiendo Kamito "Arca de Noe, recibido. Atacaremos en cinco minutos. Y en diez minutos, todo habrá terminado. Confía en nosotros. Corto." Kamito termina la comunicación, y con cara de tener ganas de acción, hace señas con el puño cerrado en alto para que todos avancen, en absoluto silencio y sigilo para no ser vistos antes de tiempo.

En el interior de la fortaleza, en las mazmorras, el cruce de miradas serias y frías entre Ren y el espía alemán que nadie allí sabe quien es realmente, sigue, cuando Ren, que atiende a una de las personas moribundas, hace caer expresamente un bote de medicina que va girando y girando hasta ponerse justo al lado de ese extraño hombre que Irene ha sido incapaz de entender. Se le acerca, agachándose para recoger el bote, y sin mirarle, con la cara seria y fría, le suelta en voz baja también seria y fría "Siga mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, señor Higenau. Mantenga la calma y el silencio ante mi en todo momento. Haga su papel en todo momento y todo irá bien." le suelta muy seria Ren a quien ya sabe que es el espía del BND que debe rescatar, se levanta cogiendo el bote, viendo a su alrededor de que la gente aun está muy asustada, pero esperanzada por salir pronto de allí. El transmisor de Ren recibe la comunicación del teniente Higurashi, que exclama " _¡Capitana! ¡Misión cumplida! ¡Galerías desde los calabozos a la salida principal, despejadas! ¡Todo listo para salir!"_ , respondiéndole Ren toda seria "Equipo dos, recibido. Permaneced en vuestros puestos hasta ser relevados por la 1ª brigada paracaidista. Permanecemos a la espera del ataque." acaba diciendo Ren a su transmisor, mientras a su alrededor, todos desean con todas sus fuerzas salir ya de allí. Cuando afuera, por fin...

"¡FUEGO!" exclama Kamito con un grito absolutamente contundente, abriendo fuego sus tres compañías al unisono, cada una de ellas en una de las tres vertientes de la muralla defensiva de Kylystia. Sobre la muralla, los oprichinna van ordenando "¡Los hombres de verde están aquí! ¡Proteged las murallas! ¡Preparad aceite caliente para las fosas! ¡Y mandad una centuria a las mazmorras a liquidar a los prisioneros! ¡Si ellos nos matan a nosotros, nosotros mataremos a..." pero el oprichinna no puede decir nada: su cabeza es volada por el proyectil disparado por uno de los francotiradores de la unidad, desde una distancia de más de mil metros, mucho más atrás que el resto de tropas. Al frente, la infantería con los fusiles y las ametralladoras, van quebrando las defensas... pero en la muralla sur la resistencia de las tropas imperiales es especialmente feroz, contraatacando dos veces con flechas incendiarias que delatan la posición de los paracaidistas... y habiendo algún que otro hombre herido entre las tropas niponas por herida de flecha.

"¡SANITARIO! ¡SANITARIOOO!" exclama uno de los soldados japoneses, un sargento segundo, llegando enseguida un sanitario de campaña de la sección a atenderle, mirando rabioso la escena hacia atrás Koji, que vuelve la vista al frente y dispara varias ráfagas de su Howa Tipo 89-F hasta terminar el cargador. Mientras recarga el arma, exclama a Kamito "¡Esto no pinta bien! ¡La resistencia que plantan es más de la que creíamos! ¡Deberíamos haber traído los Cobra o los Tigre para proporcionarnos apoyo!" exclama furioso el teniente y amigo de Kamito... a quien se le enciende la bombilla enseguida, replicando "¡No hará falta, teniente! ¡Tenemos los dos Harrier españoles que nos cubren el trasero, verdad!? ¡Pues hagamos uso de ellos!" le grita Kamito a Koji en el fragor de la batalla y el tiroteo en que los legionarios que defienden la muralla van cayendo, pero no a un ritmo lo suficientemente rápido. Coge su transmisor para comunicar con la radio de largo alcance del batallón. A quien? Con el AWAX.

"¡Trineo de Papá Noel! ¡Trineo de Papá Noel! ¡Aquí águila juno uno! ¡Necesitamos apoyo aéreo de los Harrier! ¡Que hagan un barrido! ¡Repito! ¡Un barrido sobre la muralla sur! ¡AHORA!" acaba gritando con contundencia más que evidente al operador del avión AWAX, que le responde " _Águila Juno Uno, recibido. Transmito su orden a pájaro omega uno. Pónganse a cubierto. Será todo un castillo de fuegos artificiales."_ dice la voz irónica del operador del Gumman H-2C Hawkeye japonés, quien inmediatamente, se pone en contacto con el comandante de la FLOAN de la Armada, Juanjo Menéndez, exclamando "Pájaro omega uno. Águila Juno uno solicita que hagáis un barrido sobre la muralla sur. Repito. Un barrido sobre la muralla sur. ¿Podéis ayudarles?" y la respuesta de Juanjo, es contundente, exclamando "¡Trineo de Papá Noel, roger! ¡Sólo nos queda combustible para quedarnos aquí cinco minutos más, pero lo haremos con mucho gusto!" exclama incluso animado el comandante español, siendo respondido por un "Roger" desde el avión AWAX. Menéndez entra en contacto por su radio con el segundo Harrier, el del teniente Jorge Guntz, exclamando "¡Pájaro omega dos! ¡Ya lo ha oído, teniente! ¡Nuestros amigos japoneses necesitan ayuda ahí abajo! ¡Utiliza el cañón rotativo y hazlos papilla puleva! ¡Te doy permiso para hacer una de tus locuras!" le dice alegre e incluso burlón el comandante al teniente hispano-alemán, que sarcástico, responde "¡No joda, comandante! ¿De verdad puedo darles por el culo y con vaselina a esos jodidos imperiales!? ¡Gracias, comandante! ¡Le invitaré a todas las birras que quiera a nuestro regreso, palabra! ¡JAJAJA!" exclama todo contento con una risa ridícula, cómo un crío al que le dejan subirse a la atracción más peligrosa del parque de atracciones, diciendo Menéndez con estúpida mala cara bajo su casco y su máscara de oxígeno "No sé por qué digo nada. Pero que tontolaba es a veces."

El Harrier de Guntz se separa del otro aparato, habiendo volado hasta ahora en círculos sobre Kylystia, y desciende rápidamente... emprendiendo una maniobra que sólo un avión de aterrizaje y despegue vertical cómo éste puede hacer. Bajando altura y velocidad... y girando sus turbinas de propulsión posteriores en posición vertical... el aparato se mantiene suspendido en el aire, volando en vertical, inmóvil... ejerciendo además, de tremenda arma psicológica contra las tropas imperiales por el tremendo estruendo que hace el aparato tan cerca del suelo, tal y cómo los Stuka lo hacían en la 2ª guerra mundial con su sirena en el morro, el Harrier de Guntz lo está haciendo por el mero ruido de sus turbinas. Las tropas imperiales que defienden las tres murallas, todas, se quedan de piedra ante ese pájaro de hierro que hace ese ruido infernal, cuando en la cabina, el aventurero y a veces descerebrado de Guntz, suelta una risa malvada, diciendo "¡Guns, guns, guns! ¡Preparado para disparar! ¡JAJA! ¡Hola, amiguitos! ¡Cómo diría Austin Powers... SÍ, NENA, SÍ!" y entonces, Guntz aprieta el gatillo rojo de su palanca de mando y...

La brutalidad de la escena que viene a continuación, es muy parecida a la que los Cobra japoneses hicieron en Italica contra los rebeldes que asediaban la ciudad... pero a mayor escala si cabe y de mayor terror para los defensores de la fortaleza. Al brutal ruido que les estremece hasta el alma... se une el fuego brutal, mortal y aplastante del cañón rotativo tipo Gatling _GAU-12 Equalizer_ de 25mm, que abre fuego sobre ellos. El Harrier, disparando el cañón y girando lentamente sobre sí mismo de un lado a otro, barre y aniquila todo lo que haya sobre la barrera sur en un instante. Las vainas de la munición disparada caen muy rápidamente por la barriga del caza de la armada española, donde lleva el cañón, hacia abajo, donde las tropas de Kamito esperan pacientemente, sin dejarse perturbar lo más mínimo por el ruido ensordecedor del Harrier, que a cualquier persona normal, le atacaría los nervios. El aparato por fin termina de disparar... habiendo arrasado por completo la muralla sur de la fortaleza de Kylystia, poniendo sus turbinas en horizontal, y saliendo de allí volando, ganando altura y velocidad, al mismo tiempo que el capitán Kuroishi...

"¡PELOTÓN ANTI-TANQUE! ¡AHORA!" grita con absoluta contundencia el capitán Kuroishi... cuando dos de los soldados armados con lanzadores de misiles anti-tanque Type 01 LMAT, abren fuego sobre la enorme y gruesa puerta principal de acceso al recinto interno de la fortaleza. Los dos misiles anti-tanque salen disparados hacia su objetivo, hasta impactar... y reventar la puerta cómo una piñata de cumpleaños, en mil pedazos. Con la entrada principal libre y abierta...

"¡QUE LAS AMETRALLADORAS Y LOS FRANCOTIRADORES CUBRAN NUESTRO AVANCE! ¡PRIMERA SECCIÓN, ADELANTE! ¡SEGUNDA Y TERCERA SECCIÓN, SEGUIDNOS! ¡MACHAQUEMOS A ESOS BASTARDOS!" arenga el capitán a sus tropas con una contundencia que nadie diría por su aspecto, gritando con un "¡AAAAHHHH!" los soldados al unísono, cómo grito de guerra. Desde abajo, afuera, las ametralladoras y más lejos, los francotiradores, cubren la entrada de las tropas paracaidistas japonesas, abatiendo a los que aun tienen agallas de mantener la defensa. Kamito y sus hombres, van penetrando y avanzando muy rápidamente por todo el recinto, abatiendo con sus Howa Type 89-F a quienes se encuentren por delante. Algunos legionarios o oprichinnas, desenfundan sus espadas y se les lanzan encima gritando cómo locos, siendo inmediatamente abatidos por las tropas de nuestro mundo. Otros, huyen despavoridas ante su presencia sin tener a donde huir y se rinden sin más... o atacan a lo loco, en un ataque suicida, siendo abatidas igualmente. El resultado será obvio al final: casi no se harán prisioneros de guerra. De la entrada principal, pasan al espacio entre la muralla y el edifico central. Desde allí, controlan el edificio que ha quedado vacío... y acceden a las murallas por las escaleras, tirando granadas de mano antes de penetrar a lo alto de las murallas defensivas, matando a muchos de ellos por este mero hecho. Las tropas de Kuroishi, avanzan sobre las murallas... hasta acabar con todos los defensores... y obtener la victoria absoluta. Justo entonces...

"¡Kamito! ¡Mira! ¡Los helicópteros ya están aquí!" exclama Koji a Kamito, señalando hacia enfrente la muralla sur, donde los hasta ocho helicópteros _Kawasaki CH-47J Chinook_ de las fuerzas aerotransportadas japonesas del Coronel Shunya Kengun. Kamito ordena a su teniente "¡Teniente, que la segunda sección vaya al encuentro del Delta 1 – 3 de la capitana Schmidt y que ayuden en la evacuación de los civiles hacia los helicópteros! ¡A los Harrier les quedan muy pocos minutos de autonomía antes no deban regresar a Alnus! ¡Hay que salir de aquí en cinco minutos, está claro!?" le ordena contundente Kamito a Koji, que saludando, replica "¡Sí, señor! ¡SEGUNDA SECCIÓN, CONMIGO! ¡BAJAMOS A LAS MAZMORRAS! ¡AYUDAREMOS EN LA EVACUACIÓN DE LOS CIVILES!"

Mientras la segunda sección de la compañía paracaidista japonesa baja para ayudar en la evacuación de los prisioneros liberados, Kamito baja de la muralla para salir de la puerta principal... dirigiéndose hacia los helicópteros, que van deteniendo sus hélices... listo para contemplar y ayudar si es necesario a los suyos, a los civiles de Francia, España, Chile y los veinte japoneses capturados en el ataque de París... encontrándose con dos colegas que son de los primeros en bajar de uno de los helicópteros: Shino Kuribayashi y Mari Kurokawa, que se ponen firmes y saludan al capitán en cuanto le ven, exclamando Mari "¡Se presenta la sargento segunda Mari Kurokawa a sus órdenes, capitán! ¡Estamos listas para ayudar en la evacuación de los civiles, señor!" y Kamito, devolviéndole el saludo, le responde "Bienvenidas, sargentos. Sargento Kurokawa, atienda a todo aquel que lo necesite. Es seguro que muchos de los liberados estarán en un estado lamentable." le dice seriamente el capitán a la guapa sargento japonesa (y novia del teniente español Xavier Roig), que le responde...

"Sí, capitán. Todos los helicópteros llevan un cargamento de medicinas y alimentos, con galletas y barritas energéticas para que puedan recuperar fuerzas, botellas de agua y medicinas esenciales cómo insulina para diabéticos o calmantes. Después de semejante calvario lo necesitarán urgentemente." acaba diciendo Kurokawa incluso con un toque de tristeza, haciendo Kamito, serio, que sí con la cabeza, pero pasando a hablar más alegre con Shino, diciéndole en broma "Y tú, sargento Kuribayashi, ayuda a tu colega en lo que puedas. Especialmente a los niños. Aunque me imagino que hubieses preferido participar en el ataque sorpresa en la capital del Imperio Rebelde y ir a "saludar" a Zorzal a tu manera. Me equivoco?" dice Kamito irónico, arqueando una ceja y con sonrisa burlona, respondiendo Shino, que golpeando sus puños y sonrisa de payaso diabólico, exclama "Jijiji. Ni te imaginas lo de ganas que tengo que llegue ese día. Me quedaría más a gusto... ¿?" y entonces Shino, Mari, Kamito, y las tripulaciones de los helicópteros... por fin los ven aparecer. Una escena que les estremece el alma... porque da total sentido a lo la coalición de liberación está haciendo allí, en Falmart. Escoltados por los hombres del Delta 1 – 3 y ayudados en muchos casos por los propios soldados paracaidistas de la 1st airborne brigade JGSDF, van llegando el más de un centenar de prisioneros que durante más de un mes y medio que se les ha hecho eterno, han sido por fin rescatados. Son pocos, cómo Irene Bueno, los que pueden salir de allí andando por su propio pie, porque la mayoría, están muy débiles o enfermos, necesitando la ayuda de uno de los soldados para andar... o teniendo que ser llevados por dos soldados en una camilla plegable, tapados con una manta térmica y con la bolsa se suero pinchada al brazo. Unas personas que están físicamente muy y muy mal, habiendo sufrido lo insufrible y habiendo soportado en muchos casos, especialmente las mujeres jóvenes y los niños, lo indecible. Una gente que besa, se abraza y les agradece una y otra vez aunque ni siquiera tengan fuerzas para eso, lo que esos soldados han hecho por ellos. Shino y Mari especialmente se indignan profundamente, sintiendo verdadera lástima... cuando ven pasar a al menos tres chicas en verdadero estado de shock, sin duda, víctimas de las brutales violaciones de los tipos que ahora yacen muertos por las tropas de la coalición. En un momento dado... Ren se adelanta a sus hombres y se encuentra con Kamito y los demás.

"¡Capitán Kuroishi! ¡Todo despejado! Hemos sacado a todos los prisioneros... y mi segundo equipo ha localizado una fosa común con unos diez cuerpos. No hay tiempo para desterrarlos y llevárnoslos, pero ahora que Zorzal no podrá contraatacar ni recuperar este sitio, podremos enviar otra expedición hasta aquí para que recuperen los cuerpos tranquilamente. Pero... aaagghhh... Dios... mio..." dice endureciendo la mirada al ver el estado de toda esa pobre gente, y cómo algunos han estado incluso al borde de la muerte, exclamando con indignación "Francamente, chicos. Si me cambiaran el sitio de los BFST franceses en el ataque a la capital imperial rebelde, y pudiera encontrarme cara a cara con Zorzal... le metería una que no lo reconocería ni su puta madre." dice con su mirada asesina fría de ojos grises, dejando a Mari y Shino con estúpida cara de muñeco, cómo diciendo _menudo carácter tiene la tía_ y a Kamito, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, respondiendo irónico "Niño problemático siempre niño problemático. No cambiarás nunca, Ren. Jajaja" pero tras reír... se pone serio de verdad, ordenando...

"¡Los que estén en peor estado o más débiles, cargadlos al helicóptero ocho que es el que está medicalizado! ¡El resto, subidlos a los helicópteros cinco, seis y siete! ¡Nosotros, subiremos a los demás helicópteros! ¡Nos vamos en dos minutos! ¡En marcha!" exclama Kamito, al mismo tiempo que que los helicópteros van siendo cargados unos con las tropas y los otros con los ciudadanos liberados, y que encienden motores, empezando lentamente a girar sus dobles rotores. Pero entonces, la capitana Ren Schmidt...

"¡Oh! ¡Aun queda una última persona! ¡Tengo que ir a por ella!" exclama Ren haciéndose la sorprendida... porque está haciendo perfecto teatro, preguntándole Kamito todo extrañado "¿? ¿Cómo que aun queda una última persona? Nos marchamos en menos de dos minutos, capitana." le dice Kamito a Ren incluso con cierto enfado por cumplir el tiempo previsto a rajatabla, pero Ren suelta "Em... es... uno de los prisioneros es un ciudadano alemán. Y yo soy aquí la única que sabe su idioma. Y está muy débil y nervioso. Mejor voy a buscarle yo sola. ¡Volveré enseguida!" dice Ren saliendo corriendo para allá con el H&K 416 a cuestas, mientras las tropas paracaidistas van ayudando a la gente rescatada a subir a los helicópteros y luego van subiendo ellos mismos a otros aparatos.

Ren corre hasta que casi ha llegado a una mazmorra que antes estaba llena de gente y ahora vacía, cuando de repente... se detiene de golpe. Acaba de tener un extraño escalofrío. Cómo si algo dentro de ella... le dijera que hay algo en el ambiente. Y por ello, entra en tensión y expectante... encontrándose al tal Karl Brugenau, el espía del BND, agazapado hacia el suelo. Se da cuenta que Ren ha venido a por él. Ella, mirándole muy fríamente, cumpliendo con su deber encomendado desde Berlín, le ordena "Levántese. Nos vamos. Recuerde. No diga ni una palabra hasta que yo le diga. Hágase el loco o el traumatizado cómo hasta ahora. ¿? Eh. ¿Quiere levantarse de una jodida vez? He dicho que nos vamos." le advierte muy seriamente la capitana Schmidt al espía del BND, que se levanta del suelo, se gira bruscamente y... le dice "Claro... Ren Schmidt. Pero cada uno... por su lado." le dice con ironía cruel y una sonrisa malvada en la cara... y apuntando a Ren con una pistola _IWI SP-21 Barak_ de 9mm.

Para Ren, aunque su cara se mantenga seria e imperturbable, es de sorpresa total por dentro. Sabe que es un espía del servicio secreto alemán, pero... por qué está haciendo esto? Y Ren, piensa rápido cómo actuar... pero el tipo es más rápido, diciendo con una mezcla de ironía cruel, chulería y... misterio...

"¿Sorprendida? Oh... no es nada. Esos tipejos ni siquiera te cachean cuando te capturan. Sólo a las chicas jóvenes que le caen en gracia, jajaja. Y no me preguntes por qué no la he usado para escapar. Hubiera sido una estupidez. Me quedaría sin balas y ya estaría muerto. Sólo me ha tocado esperar pacientemente... hasta que la fruta está a punto. Además... no puedo regresar contigo... si quiero vivir." dice con sarcasmo cruel, siendo mirada por Ren con su inconfundible mirada asesina de ojos grises, que le replica muy en serio "¿Te crees que una sola pistola te salvará por mucho tiempo? No sé a que viene esto, pero estás cometiendo un severo acto de traición contra tu propio país. Que sepas que en Berlín se van a dar por enterados de esto. Pagarás las consecuencias, te lo aseguro. Suelta ese arma, ahora." le dice verdaderamente amenazante la capitana alemano-japonesa, pero Karl le responde con una sonrisa cruel en la cara "Jajaja... aaagghhh... y que te gusta jugar a los soldaditos, querida Ren. Me recuerdas a esa española que ya sospechaba de mi. Tendré que encargarme de ella otro día. Pero Ren... si hago esto... es porque "Herr Canciller" ha ordenado asesinarnos. … A los dos."

"¿Qué?" exclama Ren sobrecogida, quedándose de piedra, explicándole Karl "Él no quiere que sepa lo que sé. En realidad es al revés. Él sabe cosas que no debe saber. Y ha pensado que al entrar en contacto conmigo, tú tampoco debes saberlo. Pero tú... no sabes nada, jajaja. Mejor así. Pero el asesino que ha mandado está en Alnus esperándote para liquidarte. Estate... alerta. ¡Ah! Saluda... a mis amiguitos. Holaaaa." y es decir esto con un lenguaje burlón e infantil... pero cruel, malvado, para que sin comerlo ni beberlo, y dejando a Ren completamente descolocada por dentro, entren tres tipos en uniforme de combate de última generación completo... con la bandera de Estados Unidos en el hombro. Aunque a Ren... hay algo que le llama la atención enseguida. Las caras de esos hombres... y un detalle de las carabinas M4 con que le apuntan: muchos de sus componentes... no son estadounidenses... sino israelíes. Ren es consciente, sólo por la brutal mirada de esos hombres bajo sus pasamontañas que les cubren el rostro, que no debe intentar nada o la matarán sin darse ni cuenta. En otras palabras: que son verdaderas fuerzas especiales militares de élite. Aunque... puede que no realmente de donde dicen ser por su uniforme... que también tiene algo extraño para ella. Cómo si fuesen... de pega. Pero algo que la desconcierta aun más, es lo que le dice el alemán, soltándole con su tono insultante y cruel...

"Ah, y no te preocupes por lo que "él" sepa o deje de saber. Hoy mismo... dejará de estar en el mundo de los vivos. Un país no es cómo una colmena de abejas que matas a la reina y la colmena muere. Se cambia por otro... y listos. Y que conste... que de pasada, te salvaré el pellejo a ti. Jajaja" dice riendo cruelmente, mientras Ren se mantiene mirándole muy furiosa, apretando los dientes, con gotas de sudor frío bajándole por la cara, porque está completamente rodeada, cuando suena su transmisor la voz del capitán Kamito, exclamando " _¡Capitana! ¡Capitana Schmidt! ¿Qué está haciendo!? ¿Me oye? ¡Tenemos que irnos!"_

"Mmmm... la están llamando, querida Ren. Nosotros también nos vamos. Aaagghhh... es una lástima que no la haya conocido en otras circunstancias. De seguro habríamos tenido un polvo de los que hacen historia. ¡Jajajajaja!" exclama riendo cruelmente, denotando sin duda, que es alguien de muy malas intenciones, y soltando unas últimas palabras... que serán para ellas claves para entender que ha pasado, aunque ahora no sepan a que vienen, cuando Karl le suelta...

"Nos veremos en un nuevo mundo, capitana Schmidt. Un nuevo mundo... fruto de dos mundos. Layla tov... javer Ren. Mfmfmf." acaba diciendo con una sonrisa cruel e intrigante a partes iguales... pasando al lado de Ren, cruzándose entre los dos unas miradas que hielan la sangre, con una clara diferencia: una es pura maldad y la otra muestra la furia por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Karl acaba saliendo de la mazmorra, siendo seguido por los tres hombres que salen ordenádamente y sin dejar de apuntar a Ren con sus M4 especiales... hasta que el último sale corriendo no en dirección afuera, a la salida del edificio. Cosa que Ren inmediatamente... encuentra verdaderamente extraña. Cuando le parece notar algo... cómo una luz afuera, a sus espaldas. Luz que le recuerda a algo: a lo que pasó en el bosque de Hordst.

Sobrecogida y boquiabierta, sale corriendo hacia afuera, empuñando su H&K 416, decidida a tomar represalias contra esos hombres aunque sea sola, hacia donde han huido esos hombres... se se detiene de golpe: no hay nadie... y lo único que hay, es un pasadizo sin salida, un muro que no va hacia ninguna parte. Pero los cuatro hombres, además del qué debía rescatar por órdenes de Berlín... se han desvanecido. Ren está absolutamente desconcertada, más aun que cuando Bouro le hizo saber lo que la presencia de hombres de la CIA en Falmart. Pero esos tres hombres que esta vez se ha encontrado... algo le dice que no son de la CIA. Ni siquiera...

" _¡Capitana Schmidt! ¡Maldita sea, joder! ¡Tenemos que irnos YA! ¡Llevamos ya veinte segundos de retraso, los demás helicópteros ya han despegado! ¡Sólo quedamos nosotros! ¡Salga de ahí tú y ese alemán o mandaré ir a buscarte! ¡AHORA!_ " le grita Kamito enfadado de verdad por el transmisor. Ren, pensando rápido, muy rápido, decide volver, haciendo algo que no tiene más remedio que hacer ante esto: disimular. Vuelve corriendo hacia afuera, hacia el último helicóptero Chinook japonés que queda en tierra, cuando todos los demás ya han despegado y sólo puede vérserlos alejarse en el horizonte por sus luces de posición. Ren se sube corriendo al helicóptero que la está esperando... y el aparato despega, cerrando su compuerta trasera y iniciando el largo camino de regreso a Base Alnus. Ren se quita el casco y deja su arma apoyada al suelo, a su lado, sentándose en uno de los asientos laterales... disimulando, seria, sin decir nada... pero hiendo su cabeza a mil por hora, preguntándose aun que diantre ha pasado.

"Capitana Schmidt. ¡Capitana Schmidt!" le llama la atención Kamito a Ren, incluso un tanto enfadado con ella, preguntándole "¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí dentro tanto rato? ¿Dónde está ese ciudadano alemán que decía?" le pregunta Kamito con enfado, por la tardanza en regresar, pero Ren, visiblemente preocupada, negándolo con la cabeza, responde "No lo sé."

Ante esta respuesta, que desconcierta tanto o más si cabe a Kamito y a los hombres del Delta 1 – 3, Kamito le pregunta en voz baja al sargento primero Higurashi "Vuestra capitana... suele equivocarse nunca?" pregunta realmente extrañado el capitán paracaidista al sargento de fuerzas especiales, que le responde igualmente extrañado "Aunque suene raro... no. Nunca. Es el ejemplo perfecto de mujer germánica, capitán. Para ella los errores no existen." Ambos hombres, se quedan mirando con indisimulado desconcierto a Ren, que sigue muy preocupada y pensativa, sin decir una palabra. Pero en su cabeza...

" _No me puedo creer que haya pasado esto. ¿Que el canciller ha ordenado asesinarme? ¿Y que... va a morir? Esto no entraba en absoluto en las órdenes recibidas. Y cómo es posible que... no se supone que era la CIA quien estaba tras esto? ¿Quienes eran esos tipos realmente? No puede ser verdad que en realidad sean de... Es imposible! Pero que coño está pasando aquí._ " piensa absolutamente desconcertada Ren en su cabeza, endureciendo su mirada. Preguntas... a las que en no mucho tiempo, con la ayuda de otros en Alnus... encontrará respuesta, porque hay quien ya las conoce de antemano sin que ella se haya enterado.

Todo esto, le ha hecho olvidarse por completo a Ren del éxito en la operación de liberación de los prisioneros de la fortaleza de Kylystia, rescatando a la gran mayoría de ellos. Otros, ya no han vivido para contarlo. Y otros...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE EXACTO**_

 **Capital del Imperio Rebelde. 3:00 AM hora local**

Un ruido terrible, de explosiones, le despierta en su dormitorio imperial en plena madrugada. Y un ruido que ya conoce de sobras y que cómo a los demás legionarios imperiales, le estremece hasta el alma. Aunque además de ese ruido... puedo oír otro distinto, pero también reconocible. El ruido que los pájaros de hierro del enemigo... sobrevolando impunemente la capital del imperio rebelde. Se levanta de la cama completamente desconcertado. No se cree que esto esté pasando de verdad. Pero se asoma al balcón del gran palacio que da al exterior, hacia la gran plaza que preside el centro de la capital imperial... desde donde lanza sus grandes proclamas a sus ejércitos antes de partir hacia la batalla. Al alzar la vista al cielo nocturno estrellado... puede verlo claramente. Un objeto que no puede distinguir bien la forma por la oscuridad de la noche... pero si unas luces rojas y verdes parpadeantes... junto a una larga e intensa llamarada azulada que sale por su cola y que le impulsa. De lo que a penas se distingue cómo sus alas... desprende otros fuegos más pequeños. Ante esa visión... comprende a pesar de no ser precisamente un lumbreras... de que su invasión de Elbe ha fracasado hace muchos días... y que cómo reza el título de un conocido film del género bélico, tiene al "Enemigo a las puertas".

Y es que él, el emperador rebelde Zorzal Al Caesar, está atónito, pero también muerto por completo de rabia, de una rabia total que le viene de las entrañas, porque los pájaros de hierro están sobrevolando impunemente los cielos de su capital. Pero se da cuenta... que no son los únicos, porque más a lo lejos... puede ver aproximarse otros más grandes, pero más lentos y menos ágiles, con un sonido muy distinto. Y es que lo que sobrevuela la capital Imperial, son los dos _Dassault Super Etendard_ de la Aéronavale, limpiando los cielos de Wyverns con su doble cañón _DEFA 552_ de 30mm y sus misiles aire-aire de corto alcance _MATRA R.550 Magic_... bombardeando los puestos terrestres de los mismos Wyverns u otros objetivos estratégicos, cómo el edificio de la Oprichinna, campamentos de los ejércitos imperiales o de entrenamiento de los mismos, con misiles aire-tierra guiados por láser _AS-30_ , o bombas también guiadas _BGL-250_ y _BGL-500_. Aunque... sin bombardear el palacio imperial propiamente dicho, y siendo unos bombardeos muy limitados, para no causar sobre todo, los siempre indeseados daños colaterales. Porque el bombardeo de verdad...

A bastante distancia de allí, a quince kilómetros exactamente, alguien ha llegado allí hace sólo un par de horas... y está listo para castigar la capital imperial rebelde, más exactamente los campamentos de los ejércitos que rodean por completo la capital, y donde Zorzal aun tiene un grueso muy importante de sus fuerzas. Es el comandante español Raúl Guzmán y su compañía de artillería... habiendo ido hasta allí con los ocho vehículos de artillería autopropulsada de que disponen en las fuerzas españolas, los M109A5E de 155mm, ya listos y en posición... apuntando directamente hacia la capital rebelde. Habiéndose situado justo en la ladera de una montaña, apuntando hacia el Valle entre montañas donde se encuentra la capital imperial. En estrategia antigua/medieval, el sitio idóneo. En términos actuales, un perfecto embudo de botella.

Raúl observa por sus prismáticos de visión nocturna los cazas franceses sobrevolar la capital rebelde y habiendo limpiado por completo la presencia de Wyverns que puedan entorpecer la operación.

"¡Comandante! ¡Mensaje de SAM 1! ¡Cielo despejado sobre el objetivo! ¡Los franceses han eliminado toda presencia de Wyverns en tierra y en el aire!" informa, firme y saludando, uno de los subordinados del barbucón comandante de artillería español y ex legionario, un teniente, que responde bajando los prismáticos y con una mueca en la cara "¡Ja! Ese cabronías de Zorzal no sabe lo que se le viene encima el pobre. ¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros! ¡Apuntad la artillería hacia las murallas protectoras de la ciudad para que nuestras tropas paracaidistas puedan hacer su trabajo y para que nuestros helicópteros y los de los franceses puedan aterrizar sin problemas en el punto de recogida! ¡Tiempo para abrir fuego, menos 30 segundos! ¡PREPARÁOS!" ordena Raúl con absoluta contundencia a su subordinado, que responde firme y saludando con un "¡SÍ, MI COMANDANTE!" y acto seguido, se gira, regresa a donde los vehículos de artillería autopropulsada, y transmite las órdenes, exclamando "¡PREPARADOS PARA ABRIR FUEGO EN MENOS TREINTA SEGUNDOS!", al mismo tiempo que los operadores de la artillería autopropulsada, van cargando los cañones primero con el proyectil... y después con la carga explosiva, para después cerrar la recamara del cañón, exclamando el teniente frente al monitor del sistema informático de guía de disparo, independiente de los ocho cañones y que los coordina "¡CAÑONES CARGADOS! ¡DISTANCIA DEL OBJETIVO, 15.600 METROS! ¡COORDENADAS, VEINTE GRADOS NORTE, SESENTA OESTE! ¡FUEGO EFECTIVO!" para terminar de gritar Raúl, con una cara muy endurecida, un contundente "¡FUEGO!"

Los ocho cañones de 155mm abren fuego sobre la principal muralla defensiva, la norte, de la capital imperial rebele. Tras la primera andana de disparos de la artillería española, Raúl lo observa con los prismáticos... y sonríe confiado al comprobar que ha sido un disparo perfecto: todos los proyectiles han dado justo en el blanco, en la muralla defensiva norte de la capital rebelde, ordenando Raúl "¡TENIENTE! ¡LANZEN UNA SEGUNDA RONDA! ¡ESTA VEZ SOBRE LOS CAMPAMENTOS ENEMIGOS FRENTE A ESA MURALLA! ¡DÉMOSLE POR EL CULO CON NUESTROS SUPOSITORIOS A LOS EJÉRCITOS DE ZORZAL!" y tras suyo, en el sistema informático de control de tiro, el teniente en cuestión, ordena por sus cascos a todos los cañones "¡PREPAREN SEGUNDA ANDANA DE DISPAROS! ¡CORRIGAN COORDENADAS! ¡DISTANCIA DEL OBJETIVO, 15.400 METROS! ¡COORDENADAS, VEINTE GRADOS NORTE, CINCUENTA-Y-OCHO OESTE! ¡FUEGO EFECTIVO!" y cumpliendo la orden, las tropas españolas en cada uno de los ocho M109A5E, cargan de nuevo la recamara del cañón con un nuevo proyectil y una nueva carga de explosivo, cierran la recamara, corrigen el ángulo de disparo... y abren fuego de nuevo, con una espectacular escena de los cañones de 155mm rugiendo fuego en medio de la noche, provocando grandes fogonazos. Raúl vuelve a mirar por los prismáticos... y de nuevo, su artillería ha dado en el blanco. A 15km de ellos, dos de los campamentos de ejércitos de Zorzal que rodean la capital, son un caos total y una desbandada de sus legionarios, orcos, hombres-animal y criaturas diversas, que abandonan ese campamento, dirigiéndose a otros o huyendo de allí: desertando, porque puede que ya se teman... lo que va a pasar.

"¡Comandante! ¡Mensaje por radio de la brigada Almogávores VII! ¡Van a saltar en un minuto! ¡Y las fuerzas aerotransportadas francesas, llegarán en cinco minutos más a la misma zona!" le comunica el teniente a su comandante, respondiéndole Raúl "¡Comunícales que les hemos despejado el terreno y que pueden saltar tranquilamente! ¡Y al coronel Flaviant, lo mismo! ¡Pero que sus Tigre lleguen antes que nada para mantener a ralla a los ejércitos imperiales de la zona de exclusión! ¡Hay que contenerles cómo sea!" le ordena al teniente, que responde "¡Sí, Señor!"

En ese instante, Raúl puede alzar la vista y oír ya volando sobre sus cabezas la escuadrilla de tres aviones de transporte táctico _CASA C-295M_ del Ejército del Aire que los españoles han traído hasta Alnus expresamente para esta operación... para sus tropas paracaidistas. Y al igual que los de la 1ª brigada paracaidista japonesa desde sus Kawasaki C-1 han hecho sobre Kylystia, las tropas paracaidistas españolas, hasta dos compañías, formando un total de 140 hombres, van saltando de dos de los aviones... mientras que del tercero, sueltan tres vehículos Ligeros: sendos y muy viejos _Nissan Patrol_ , dos con techo de lona y otro de techo rígido, colocados sobre plataformas especiales sujetas a grandes paracaídas.

"¡ALTO EL FUEGO! ¡CAMBIO DE OBJETIVO! ¡APUNTAD LOS CAÑONES HACIA LOS DEMÁS CAMPAMENTOS DE LEGIONARIOS IMPERIALES! ¡HAY QUE CUBRIR NUESTRA AÉREA A TODA COSTA HASTA QUE SEAN EVACUADOS!" ordena Raúl de nuevo para que sus cañones autopropulsados M109A5E cambian la dirección de tiro y se preparen para disparar andanas de artillería sobre los campamentos de los demás flancos que rodean la capital para causar el mismo caos en ellos.

En cuando las tropas paracaidistas españolas han tocado tierra, así cómo los vehículos, su comandante en jefe, el capitán León Pérez, ordena "¡RÁPIDO RÁPIDO RÁPIDO! ¡PRIMERA Y SEGUNDA SECCIÓN! ¡MONTAD UN PERÍMETRO DE DEFENSA ALREDEDOR DEL ÁREA! ¡QUIERO AMETRALLADORAS, LANZAGRANADAS Y MORTEROS POSICIONADOS ALREDEDOR DE TODO EL PERÍMETRO! ¡CUALQUIER ENEMIGO QUE OSE ACERCARSE A MENOS DE 200 METROS DE NOSOTROS, FREIDLO! ¡TERCERA SECCIÓN, MONTAD EN LOS VEHÍCULOS E ID EN BUSCA DE LOS CIVILES LIBERADOS POR LOS BFST FRANCESES! ¡LES RECOGEIS EN EL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO ESTABLECIDO Y REGRESÁIS AQUÍ! ¡TENÉIS DIEZ MINUTOS!"

El grueso de la tropa paracaidista española se pone en marcha. Dos pelotones de la primera sección del batallón, quitan los paracaídas y los arneses de los viejos Nissan Patrol, se montan y los arrancan de camino para el interior, el centro de la capital Imperial Rebelde, hiendo el vehículo largo con techo duro y nueve plazas en el centro, con solo el conductor y un acompañante armado, y los otros dos, sin techo, con el conductor y el acompañante armado al lado, apuntando con su _H &K G-36E_ por la ventanilla, y con otro soldado a bordo, levantado sobre la parte trasera y una ametralladora ligera _MG-4_ posicionada sobre el techo del habitáculo delantero de pasajeros. Cada vez que se encuentran una amenaza, sean legionarios a caballo o a pie con lanzas o espada que les impiden el paso, sólo tienen que abrir fuego para sacarlos de en medio. Tras recorrer las callejuelas... por fin llegan a su destino: una pequeña plaza presidida por una fuente, donde esperan a que vengan a recogerlos.

Se encuentran al comando de BFST, formado por ocho hombres en uniforme de combate completo , que incluye los _FAMAS G2_ con el sistema _Félin_ de mira electrónica infrarroja. Con ellos, los seis civiles que faltaban por rescatar. Seis de los prisioneros de Kylystia que fueron vendidos cómo esclavos a familias nobles del imperio. Uno de ellos, una niña francesa de quince años que han rescatado de un prostíbulo de la ciudad... y a cuyo "cliente" han liquidado cuando estaba a punto de violarla. Las fuerzas especiales francesas, con sólo dos pelotones, han tenido suficiente para ir casa por casa según la información de inteligencia, rescatarlas y llevárselas... en silencio y en sigilo. En el punto de recogida, las suben al vehículo, subiendo a los civiles liberados en el vehículo cubierto y los BFST a los dos vehículos con la parte trasera descubierta, saliendo pitando de allí, de regreso hacia afuera.

Las tropas de las BRIPAC o brigada Almogavores VII de paracaidistas españoles, mantienen una enfurecida defensa del área que antes cubría un campamento militar de legionarios imperiales, ahora arrasado, y dónde deben llegar los helicópteros que les evacuarán y les sacarán de allí. Disparando contra los legionarios, que son centenares, miles, que intentan masacrarlos, con los G-36E, las ametralladoras MG-4 y MG-3, incluso con granadas de mano _Instalaza Alhambra_ , algunos de los soldados disparando con los lanza-granadas AG-36 montados en sus G-36E, o lanza-granadas automáticos LAG-40, lanzacohetes _Instalaza C-90_... y morteros ligeros _ECIA L-65/60_ de 60mm. Con todo este arsenal, repelen los constantes ataques de la caballería y las formaciones legionarias que no han caído en el caos y intentan repeler una y otra vez la fuerza que les ha atacado e invadido en su propia capital. Es justo entonces, cuando simultáneamente... los tres vehículos con los ciudadanos liberados y los BFST, llegan... además de los helicópteros que deben venir a recogerles... y a cubrirles. Además de los dos _Boeing CH-47D Chinook_ españoles que vienen a recoger a sus tropas paracaidistas... también llegan cuatro helicópteros de las fuerzas aerotransportadas francesas del coronel Illion Flaviant: dos _Aerospatiale SA-330B Puma_... y los dos _Eurocopter EC-665 HAP Tiger_ , que nada más llegar, atacan sobre los dos flancos que rodean la posición de las fuerzas españolas y francesas, causando una verdadera escabechina entre las tropas imperiales con su cañón _GIAT_ de 30mm, sus cohetes _SNEB_ de 68mm y sus misiles anti-tanque _AGM-114 Hellfire_. Los otros cuatro helicópteros aterrizan ahora con seguridad para hacerlo... bajándose el coronel Illion Flaviant con los otros mandos allí presentes: los capitanes León Pérez de la BRIPAC y Joël Lefevre de las BFST, saludando al coronel francés de pronunciada perilla rubia y sus siempre inconfundibles Ray Ban aviator de espejo sobre los ojos.

"¿He llegado a tiempo para unirme a la fiesta? Guardadme algo de fanta y ganchitos. Jajaja." dice divertido el coronel francés con una mueca confiada en los labios, devolviendo el saludo a sus dos colegas francés y español, y mientras Lefevre se quita el casco y el pasamontañas, descubriendo su mirada fulminante de ojos verdes y su barba sin bigote rubia rodeándole el contorno de la cara, mostrando un hombre ciertamente atractivo (aunque sin llegar a los niveles de Phillipe Gabrion), y contestando el capitán Pérez, bajando el brazo...

"Justo a tiempo, coronel. La misión ha sido un éxito. Hemos mantenido nuestro perímetro sin que el enemigo haya podido ni acercarse, y hemos recogido a los civiles y nuestros colegas franceses en el punto de recogida establecido." dice el capitán español, siendo contestado por Flaviant "Buen trabajo, capitán. De seguro tú y tu unidad recibiréis una grata recompensa después de esto. Capitán Lefevre. ¿Tus hombres han tenido que sobrepasarse un poco en los diferentes asaltos a las viviendas de las familias nobles?"

"Lamento decir que sí, coronel." le responde el guapo pero de mirada fulminante capitán de fuerzas especiales francés, explicando "De los seis asaltos realizados, en tres de ellos, eran una familia con un cabeza de familia mercader y dos de políticos, que no han opuesto ninguna resistencia. Más bien estaban muertos de miedo ante nosotros. Los otros tres, incluido un alto mando militar que nos lo hemos encontrando violando brutalmente a... una ciudadana francesa de sólo 15 años, nos hemos visto obligados a abrir fuego. Se han mostrado resistentes y han intentado incluso atacarnos con dagas o espadas." termina de explicar seriamente el capitán de las BFST, preguntando de nuevo Flaviant, mientras se acaricia su perilla rubia"¿En que estado se encuentran los civiles rescatados?" y Lefevre le responde, todo serio y recto "Mal, pero nada grave, señor. Sufren de desnutrición, hematomas por todo el cuerpo y algo de fiebre. A parte de que psicológicamente están aun muy afectados. Pero no es nada que con la ayuda necesaria, el tiempo y el volver a casa, solucionen."

"O en otras palabras, que ha sido un cuento con final feliz. Buen trabajo, capitanes. Os prometo que os regalaré una caja de cerveza de la buena a los dos. Palabra. Jajaja." dice riendo simpático... cuando mira hacia lo lejos: hacia el palacio imperial que se puede observan en la parte alta de la ciudad, en el mismo centro, ya que la capital rebelde, se encuentra en un valle entre montañas, y su centro está más alto que el resto, cuando dice Flaviant "¿Vosotros que opináis? ¿Creéis que ese hijo de puta nos estará viendo ahora mismo? Aaaghhh... jodidos políticos. ¿Por qué no nos han dejado capturarle y acabar con esto de una vez?" exclama quejoso el coronel Flaviant, siendo respondido por el capitán Pérez "Aunque quisiéramos, coronel, somos demasiado pocos efectivos. Y además, necesitaríamos el apoyo de blindados y de fuerzas aerotransportadas. Nosotros solos no podríamos mantener la ocupación de la capital rebelde por mucho tiempo." y entonces, el capitán de las BFST, demostrando que es un tipo frío y calculador, exclama...

"Yo tengo otra opinión, señor." dice Lefevre, causando la curiosidad del coronel Flaviant, que sonriente, espeta "¿Ah, sí? Pues no seas tímido, hombre. Compártela con nosotros." y Lefevre, con su cara seria de mirada fulminante, explica "En mi opinión, señor, hay que esperar al momento oportuno para atacar directamente a Zorzal y capturarle. Y ahora aun no es el momento. Si descabezásemos a Zorzal sin más y arrasásemos este sitio... para marcharnos al terminar sin más, muy probablemente los retahiles de los ejércitos de Zorzal caerían en la anarquía y el bandidaje. Toda esta zona bajo su control, sufriría sus consecuencias durante un tiempo. En otras palabras, señor... sería el mismo error que cometieron los norteamericanos tras la invasión de Iraq en 2003, desmantelando por completo al ejército y policía de Saddam Hussein... con las nefastas consecuencias por todo el mundo conocidas. De seguro que los Generales en Alnus y en los altos estados mayores, lo habrán tenido en cuenta... señor." acaba de explicar el capitán en fuerzas especiales francés, habiendo sido escuchado atentamente por Flaviant y Pérez, respondiendo el coronel con cara sarcástica y levantando los hombros "Bueno... así andará suelto una temporadita más hasta que por fin se decida capturarle. Que yo sepa... es uno de los objetivos de la coalición. No? ¡Ja! La verdad... a quien coño le importa eso ahora. Ahora Zorzal está tan debilitado que no podrá hacer nada contra nosotros ni el Imperio Reconstituido en mucho tiempo. Puede que incluso nunca se recupere del golpe sufrido." dice un tanto serio el coronel francés, cuando pasa a mirar su reloj de pulsera, exclamando "Es la hora. Debemos retirarnos. ¡Vámonos!" acaba exclamando el coronel de las fuerzas aerotransportadas francesas, girándose y andando de vuelta hacia su helicóptero, al mismo tiempo que el capitán español de la BRIPAC ordena a gritos a sus hombres...

"¡TENIENTES! ¡COMUNICAD A TODOS LA RETIRADA! ¡Y QUE ALGUIEN DESTRUYA LOS PATROL CON GRANADAS DE MANO! ¡NO PODEMOS LLEVÁRNOSLOS! ¡SUBID TODOS A LOS CHINOOKS! ¡NOS LARGAMOS!" ordena con absoluto ímpetu el capitán Pérez a sus tropas, que transmiten las instrucciones de mayor a menor rango, al mismo tiempo que el capitán Lefevre de las BFST, ordena a sus hombres "¡Ayudad a los civiles a subir a los helicópteros! ¡Nos largamos de aquí! … Capitán Pérez. ¿Hacemos bien dejando al cabo japonés Furuta Hitoshi ahí dentro? Opino que deberíamos haberle recogido y devolverlo a Alnus con nosotros." le dice al capitán español, que le responde "No crea, capitán. El cabo Hitoshi por lo que me han dicho es mucho más listo de lo que aparenta. Si recibe las órdenes de retirada, sabrá salir de allí con más sigilo y silencio que un ratón. No te preocupes por él. ¡VENGA, NIÑOS DE MAMÁ, MOVED EL CULO, QUE TENEMOS QUE LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ, YA!

Con una rapidez asombrosa, y mientras unos pocos hombres destruyen los viejos Nissan Patrol con tres granadas de mano, una por vehículo, las dos compañías de tropas paracaidistas españolas, se suben a sus Chinooks, cierran compuertas... y salen de allí volando... siendo seguidos enseguida por los dos Puma franceses con los BFST y los seis civiles rescatados. Seis personas que hasta hace menos de una hora, eran meros esclavos cuya vida no valía nada... y ahora vuelven a ser ciudadanos libres, cosa por la cual no pueden evitar echarse a llorar de alegría y siendo observados por los BFST... que obviamente, no pueden evitar sentirse muy satisfechos por haber cumplido con la misión de salvar a esos civiles de diferentes nacionalidades, que no saben comunicarse entre ellos... pero con sus gestos, se lo están diciendo todo. Los dos Chinooks españoles y los dos Puma franceses... escoltados por los dos Tigre también franceses... emprenden ahora el camino de regreso a Alnus, habiendo cumplido con su misión. Pero dejando detrás de sí...

Desde el balcón del dormitorio imperial, Zorzal ha tenido una visión privilegiada de la batalla... y está más rabioso y neurótico que nunca. La derrota en vivo y en directo que han sufrido sus ejércitos ante sus propios ojos, a lo lejos, ha sido tan aplastante y humillante, que está con una cara de rabia indescriptible, y apretando los dientes y los puños con tanta fuerza... que hasta un hilo de sangre se le escapa por los labios y entre los dedos. Ha dado órdenes a los guardias durante la batalla para que se transmita tal y cual orden... siendo visto por Furuta Hitoshi desde su minúsculo cuarto a través de sus cámaras ocultas, y obviamente, disfrutando y mucho con el espectáculo, pensando con una sonrisa confiada en la cara _Tyuule, ojalá estuvieras aquí para ver esto. Tengo tantas ganas de reencontrarme contigo..._

Pero entonces... Furuta ve y oye algo a través de su cámara y micrófono oculto en el dormitorio imperial. Algo... que le confirmará el incidente que tuvo el otro día... y que le pondrá en verdadero peligro.

El Conde Herm, comandante de los ejércitos de Zorzal y jefe de la Oprichinna, entra en el dormitorio imperial medio en la penumbra por las antorchas de las paredes que iluminan la estancia. Viendo cómo Zorzal está prácticamente cómo un perro enfermo de rabia, al borde de sacar la espuma por la boca de lo absolutamente furioso que está. Rugiendo cómo el susodicho animal, la emprende a puñetazos contra la pared y dando una brusca patada a la mesita que tiene al lado, tirándola por el suelo. Zorzal está absolutamente ido de madre... y con ganas de cortar cabezas. Pero no se imagina que a quien le cortarán la cabeza en realidad...

"No... intentes... justificarte ante esto, Herm. ¡NO QUIERO OÍR NI UNA SOLA DE TUS EXCUSAS! ¡TODOS! ¡TODOS ME HABÉIS TRAICIONADO Y ME HABÉIS FALLADO! ¡EL ENEMIGO ATACANDO EN NUESTRA CAPITAL, SOBRE LOS CAMPAMENTOS DE NUESTROS PROPIOS EJÉRCITOS EN LA CAPITAL! ¡Y MIS TROPAS, EN VEZ DE MASACRAR Y DEGOLLAR A ESOS POCOS ENEMIGOS, SÓLO SE PRESTAN A MORIR CÓMO PERROS ANTE ELLOS!? ¡VERGÜENZA! ¡SOIS UNA VERGÜENZA! ¡DEBERÍA MASACRAROS A TODOS YO MISMO Y GOBERNAR YO SÓLO EL IMPERIO! ¡EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE HACERLO! ¡YO! ¡YOOOO! ¡NADIE MÁS QUE YO!" exclama un Zorzal totalmente ido de madre y dominado por la ira... pasando de golpe, con lo que es una muestra evidente que Zorzal no está bien amueblado de la cabeza, a tener la mirada perdida, a perder toda esperanza, con una mirada perdida pero, que igual acojona, diciendo "La invasión de Elbe... también debe de haber fracasado. Se acabó. … Todo está perdido. Nunca podré vencerles." dice un Zorzal absolutamente hundido, que recuerda y mucho al genial Hitler interpretado por Bruno Ganz en "Der Undertag" (El Hundimiento). La diferencia es que aquí, el emperador Zorzal está acabado... pero no su imperio y quien lo dirija de ahora en adelante. Porque entonces, Herm...

"De acuerdo, majestad. O debería decir... completo imbécil que no sabe cual es su lugar hasta que no le obligan a quitarse de en medio." dice Herm con una mirada fría que hiela la sangre... y en un tono verdaderamente amenazante. Oír eso para Zorzal, le hace subirse de verdad por las paredes, a su su vena de la cara, esté a punto de explotarle, exclamando con cara de loco total "Qué... acabas... de decirme... Herm? ¡ES QUE QUIERES MORIR!? ¡RECTIFICA AHORA MISMO TUS PALABRAS O TE OBLIGARÉ A QUE ME ENTREGUES TU ESPADA PARA CORTARTE YO MISMO EL CUELLO! No... mejor... ¡ENTRÉGAMELA AHORA MISMO! ¡HE CREÍDO EN TI Y ME HAS FALLADO, JODIDO CABRÓN HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! ¡DAME TU ESPADA! ¡DÁMELA!" grita un Zorzal absolutamente dominado por la ira y la rabia más descomunales. Pero Herm... muestra entonces su arma secreta... y sus verdaderas intenciones con Zorzal... y con el Imperio Rebelde, diciendo, con una mirada fría que hiela la sangre...

"Mfmfmf. ¿Que te de... mi espada? Me encantaría, pero... ya no necesito de eso. Ni estos dos oprichinnas tampoco llevan. Más bien... tengo esto." y es entonces... cuando Herm, echa mano atrás, bajo su pantalón... y desenfunda la _Beretta M9_ que lleva encima... apuntando a Zorzal con el arma. Al verla... los ojos de Zorzal se han quedado más que cómo platos, cómo ruedas de camión. Se ha quedado petrificado, helado, paralizado... por un miedo que desde sus entrañas, substituye a la rabia más absoluta. Porque sabe lo que tiene delante: una de las varas de hierro de los hombres de verde cuyo mero ruido al disparar le trastocó tanto la mente que le provocó un verdadero trauma... que aun le dura ahora y puede que nunca llegue a superar. Pero también... porque esas armas de los hombres de verde, matan con absoluta facilidad quienes pillan por delante. Y ahora... él, Zorzal, el emperador, es la víctima y quien puede morir sin más.

"Ooohhh... qué te pasa, "majestad"? ¿Tanto miedo te da? Mfmfmf. Te debes de preguntar de dónde la he sacado, o... más bien... quien me la ha dado. Pero eso a ti... no te incumbe. El Imperio Rebelde ha estado al borde de la muerte por ser gobernado por un estúpido cómo tú. O cómo él me dijo... Trabajar para un completo imbécil, puede volverte también imbécil. Pero nosotros estamos aquí... para que los imbéciles de este mundo... y del otro... actúen inconscientemente hacia dónde nosotrosqueremos. Pero ahora... ya no nos sirves para nada. Ni a mi cómo futuro emperador... ni a "él" cómo al nuevo Dios. Limítate sencillamente... a desaparecer." dice un Herm con una cara que acojona de verdad, apuntando a Zorzal con la pistola, que se queda en ese instante... paralizado por completo, en shock... oyéndose el fuerte estruendo del disparo. Pero...

La vaina del proyectil cae y rebota sobre el suelo. Herm ha tirado desviado el disparo expresamente... habiendo ido a parar el proyectil al suelo, justo enfrente de Zorzal, con el agujero humeante en el suelo. Por el mero ruido del disparo, y de haber creído que iba a morir... Zorzal se ha caído de cuelo, temblando cómo una hoja, con una cara que es todo un poema... y habiéndose meado encima, mojando su túnica de estilo romano con sus propios orines. Escena que a Herm le provoca una risa cruel y visceral...

"¡JAJAJAJA! Jajajaja... mfmfmf. Pero mírate. El "gran emperador". Mfmfmf. ¿De verdad te crees que alguien que se mea encima por el mero ruido de un disparo... puede ser emperador de nada? No eres más que un montón de mierda. Ese es tu destino. Gane... quien gane la verdadera batalla... estarás acabado." dice Herm con una mirada y voz acojonantes, pero Zorzal no reacciona, sólo tiene las manos sobre la cabeza, con una cara de terror indescriptible, y acaba por mandar a los dos oprichinnas que tiene tras suyo "Vosotros. Llevadle a las mazmorras de abajo. Mañana le tocará... al otro. Le mantendremos con vida cómo moneda de cambio. Cómo al otro. De ahora en adelante... aquí mando yo. Sacadlo de mi vista." acaba ordenando Herm a los dos oprichinnas, que cogen al ya ex emperador por los brazos, y se lo llevan a rastras... cómo si de un mero esclavo se tratase.

Desde su tablet en su minúsculo cuarto secreto contiguo a los dormitorios de los criados y servicio de palacio, Furuta ha mirado toda la escena absolutamente boquiabierto. Sabía y conocía de los rumores que circulaban con gran discreción entre la nobleza imperial y algunos Generales imperiales, de que el máximo responsable de los males del imperio rebelde, era el propio emperador, y que había que derrocarlo por un líder más capaz. Y al desaparecer Diabo de la carrera... quien mejor que el propio Herm para hacerlo. En otras palabras, que Furuta ha presenciado en vivo y en directo, un golpe de estado en toda regla, contra alguien que también llegó al poder por un golpe de estado contra su propio padre, el ex emperador Molt Sol Augustus. Pero Furuta ha de reponerse enseguida de lo que acaba de ver... y informar a Alnus de ello inmediatamente. Siendo consciente... que si hace eso, puede que nunca más vuelva a ver... a su amada Tyuule. Y eso lo ve claro, cuando por la pantalla de la tablet, ve cómo Herm, con una sonrisa cruel... apunta la pistola hacia la cámara... y dispara, perdiendo Furuta la señal. El espía japonés es entonces consciente... que Herm sabe aun más de lo que cree, y que acabar con quien ya es de facto el nuevo emperador, será muy difícil si quiere salir de allí... vivo.

Pero también resulta evidente... que el nuevo imperio rebelde de Herm, no está solo. Sino que tiene un aliado... muy poderoso, cuyos objetivos ni el propio Herm conoce. Porque en realidad...

 _ **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus. Región Especial. 4:30 AM hora local**

Una hora antes, la antigua capital imperial, Sadera, coordinadamente con las demás operaciones, también ha sido reconquistada, en este caso, con una invasión terrestre por dos frentes, de dos columnas acorazadas, una japonesa y otra chilena por el norte y por el sur respectivamente, apoyadas en su avance por las fuerzas aerotransportadas japonesas del coronel Kengun, especialmente por sus dos helicópteros Cobra... así cómo por la aviación japonesa con sus dos Phantom o _Mitsubishi F-4EJ Kai_ que únicamente han tenido que abatir dos wyverns con sus aire-aire de corto alcance _Mitsubishi AAM-3_ y lanzar dos bombas guiadas _GBU-12 Paveway II_ sobre el único y pequeño campamento avanzado de tropas imperiales rebeldes que custodian la ciudad... ya que el grueso se encuentra en otro campamento mucho más grande, a muchos kilómetros al nordeste de Sadera. Éste ha sido rodeado por completo por una parte de la columna acorazada japonesa, que se ha dividido para ir hasta allí y rodearlos.

La población de Sadera, dónde la abrumadora mayoría ahora son comerciantes, gente de paso, campesinos que tienen sus tierras en las cercanías de la ciudad, sin contar toda la gente que vive en el llamado "barrio rojo", que aunque sea un barrio marginal, desde que los hombres de verde llegaron allí, el orden y la paz, son la tónica dominante, ha sido despertada en plena madrugada por el estruendo de los Phantom sobrevolando el cielo de Sadera y soltando sus pocas bombas... y luego... por una especie de terremoto, que ha ido increscendo, y que ha hecho que la gente saliera a las calles, para quedarse boquiabiertos por la llegada de los hombres de verde en sus "elefantes de hierro" mortíferos con esas varas de hierro tan largas capaces de arrasar con todo a su paso. Y que además... vienen en dos columnas por dos flancos distintos. Los numerosos Tipo 74 japoneses y Leopard 1 chilenos, tienen que avanzar por las calles principales... y para sorpresa de ellos, muchos les reciben con aplausos, vítores y alegría, es decir... cómo libertadores, porque el régimen de terror de Zorzal que han tenido que sufrir, les ha abierto los ojos. Las columnas acorazadas se han reunido en el centro de la ciudad, donde también han aterrizado los UH-1J japoneses, bajando sus tropas y ocupando posiciones en la gran plaza que ocupa el palacio imperial, sus jardines y demás grandes edificios que la componen, ya que tienen órdenes de recuperarlos intactos en la medida de lo posible.

Para eso, las fuerzas especiales chilenas, han hecho el trabajo previo de ocupar el antiguo palacio imperial, y asaltar habitación por habitación, capturando a aquellos mandos militares o legionarios que se entregaran o masacrando a los que se mostraran resistentes... y cómo guinda del pastel, cosa que al comandante de las fuerzas acorazadas chilenas, el coronel Gabriel Agustín, y a sus hombres, les ha alegrado la vista, ha sido ver cómo sus colegas de la compañía de comandos Iquique, emulando la famosa fotografía de la segunda guerra mundial (la cual dicen que fue un montaje cómo la de Iwo Jima según las investigaciones históricas) en la que el soldado soviético Mikhail Petrovich Minin colocó la bandera roja en la cima del Reichstag... con la diferencia que ellos cuelgan una gran bandera chilena, que ondea ahora sobre la gran cúpula del Palacio Imperial de Sadera.

Pero una hora después de esto, y con todos los operativos terminados, la base aérea de Alnus es ahora mismo un auténtico hormiguero. Tras haber regresado todos los aviones de combate, incluidos los _Northrop F-5E Tiger II_ chilenos, que más bien de acción han tenido muy poca, porque su patrulla sobre el espacio aéreo de Falmart ha sido de lo más tranquila, así cómo el avión AWAX japonés _Grumman E-2C Hawkeye_... y todos los helicópteros que han sido desplegados en esta misión, trayendo las tropas paracaidistas japonesas y españolas de vuelta a la base, y sobre todo... todos los civiles que fueron capturados en Madrid, Santiago de Chile y París. Todos ellos, son recibidos con aplausos, vítores y gritos de ánimo por el personal de la base aérea de Alnus, los pilotos de los cazas ya bajados de sus aparatos y los conductores de los minibuses que deben llevarles de camino al hospital militar de Base Alnus. Gente que lo agradece, a pesar de su lamentable estado de salud, con muchos mejores ánimos, por tan agradable recibimiento. Y sobre, sencillamente... por volver a ser libres.

Recibimiento que se repite cuando los minibuses llegan ante la entrada del Hospital Militar de Alnus, dónde todo el personal médico está desplegado y preparado para la gran avalancha de trabajo que se les viene encima. Pero quien también han ido a recibirles... son el resto de personal militar de base Alnus... y también muchos habitantes de Falmart que viven allí, pese a ser plena madrugada. Aplausos, gritos de ánimo, saludos y bienvenidas. Algunos incluso se echan a llorar de alegría, con un sentimiento de profundo orgullo por haber cumplido su principal misión, que era rescatar a esas personas, a esos compatriotas, a esos inocentes. Cumpliendo... con el propio lema de la Coalición de Liberación: _Nos pugnare innocens. Et eorum libertas nostra victoria est._ (Luchamos por los inocentes. Y su libertad, es nuestra victoria.)

Y entre quienes están allí para ver su llegada, están Itami, Tuka, Lelei, Yao, además de Takeo Kurata (que no ha podido evitar de echarse a llorar estúpidamente cómo una magdalena) Xavier, que sonríe muy orgulloso de haber conseguido salvar a esas personas, muchos españoles, de la terrible injusticia que han padecido durante más de un mes que se les ha hecho eterno.

"Es una pena que no haya podido participar directamente en el operativo. Pero sólo por ver esto... vale la pena haber venido aquí." dice Xavier sonriendo cariñosamente y con un orgullo que no le cabe en el pecho, replicándole Itami en el mismo tono "Estoy de acuerdo. Esto es algo precioso de ver... y que nos recuerda a todos por qué estamos aquí." dice Itami igualmente sensible y orgulloso ante los civiles liberados que van entrando en el hospital de Alnus para ser atendidos, revisados o hacerles un chequeo, dependiendo de la gravedad de su situación. Takeo, que se limpia las lágrimas tras llorar estúpidamente, exclama tontamente...

"Ooohhh... los finales felices siempre me hacen llorar, capitán. Es que no lo puedo evitar. Hemos salvado a todos esos inocentes y ahora volverán a casa sanos y salvos. ¡Estoy tan feliz!" exclama tontamente el mayor Takeo Kurata, con voz y cara ridículas, causando que a Xavier y a Itami se les caiga una gota, con estúpida cara de circunstancias... cuando Tuka le llama la atención a Itami, sonriente, señalando a una distancia de ellos, en la misma hilera de gente: a Noriko Mochizuki abrazada amorosamente por detrás por su novio, el sargento tercero Wataru Katsumoto, llorando ella de alegría por el regreso de los prisioneros y él besándole en la frente y sonriéndole con amor, devolviéndole ella la sonrisa cariñosa a él.

"Aigh... que envidia me dan, papá. Yo también quisiera vivir una historia de amor tan bonita con alguien. ¿Tú no, Yao?" le pregunta la elfa rubia adolescente toda enamoradiza, con envidia hacia la pareja japonesa enamorada, y la elfa oscura, haciéndose la dura, pero desviando la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, le responde "N... no, gracias. Después de tener que aguantar a Kato y su mano suelta durante toda una semana. Es que..." dice poniéndose sensible y triste, diciendo "Superar la muerte de... de mi prometido... no es tan sencillo. Lo intento, pero... cuesta mucho volver a empezar una nueva vida desde cero con alguien más. Y... no sé con quien." dice Yao triste y cabizbaja, exclamando Lelei con su voz aséptica "Lo que pasa es que intentas encontrar a alguien que sea idéntico a tu difunto prometido. Y eso es imposible. Empezar una nueva vida es en todos los aspectos. Y si encuentras a algún hombre, sin importar su raza... y consigues ser feliz con él, eso te ayudará a conseguirlo." dice Lelei... quedándose parada al darse cuenta que todos la miran con estúpida cara de muñeco, preguntándole Tuka "P... pero... desde cuando sabes tú de estas cosas, Lelei? Has hablado cómo la perfecta hermana mayor." y Lelei, volviendo la vista al frente, sonrojada, les replica "Em... en... en libros. Lo he aprendido en libros. Sí... eso." dice soltando una excusa poco convincente, porque es evidente que está intentando aprender las cosas del amor... porque ella sigue decidida, en secreto, a ir a por quien tiene justo al lado: a por Youji Itami. Y Itami precisamente, exclama en broma...

"Ah, Lelei. Si quieres saber de esas cosas, siempre puedes preguntarle a Xavier. Que tiene a Mari loquita por él. Jijiji" espeta el capitán japonés y Otaku riendo travieso, y el teniente español, riendo y acariciándose su barba castaña con la mano derecha, responde haciéndose el seductor "Jajaja... no es para tanto, Itami. Aunque te confieso que de momento sólo nos hemos besado... estoy seguro que aun iremos más allá en nuestra relación. Ambos queremos in en serio en lo nuestro. Y quien sabe si en no mucho tiempo..." dice insinuante Xavier, cómo queriendo que sean los demás quienes adivinen sus intenciones con la guapa sargento japonesa, volviendo a decir Itami todo burlón "Sí, en eso te doy la razón. No cómo tú, Takeo. Mucho hablar y aun no has hecho nada con tu querida Persia. Por no mencionar que hay "alguien" que se fija en ti y tú, ni caso."

"¡Aaahhh! ¡Eso ha sido muy cruel, capitán!" exclama Takeo quejándose tóntamente en un principio, pero despistado, exclama "¿? ¿Eing? ¿A que "alguien" se refiere, capitán?" pregunta despistado el joven mayor japonés de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, mientras Itami y Xavier se quedan mirando con cara sarcástica, cómo diciendo _y que ciego eres con las chicas, mayor._ Pero entonces, cuando entran ya los últimos civiles... observan que de uno de los minibuses, de los que traen tropas de las que han participado en la operación, y son aplaudidas y piropeadas por los allí congregados... se dan cuenta que la capitana Ren Schmidt se separa del grupo, visiblemente enfadada, muy enfadada, denotando que le ha pasado el schock inicial de lo que le ha pasado y ahora sólo siente rabia e impotencia por el fracaso de su "otra" misión. Se detiene un momento... y quitándose el casco de Kevlar y la goma que le recoge su cabello castaño un tanto largo y por qué no decirlo, bonito, zarandeándolo... tira con virulencia el casco al suelo, con una cara de rabia que no puede con ella. Itami se da cuenta enseguida y se acerca a ella...

"Ren. ¡Ren! Qué te pasa. A que viene esa cara." le pregunta Itami desconcertado, recibiendo cómo respuesta de ella, con una cara de mucha furia "ES IST NICHT IHRE SORGE, JAPANISCH GEFICKT! LASS MICH IN RUHE!" le grita Ren muy rabiosa, quedándose Itami de piedra, y dándose cuenta ella que está metiendo la pata, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, exclamando con arrepentimiento "Aaagghhh... lo siento, lo siento. Yo... no tenía que pasar esto. Cómo voy ahora a justificar este fracaso ante..." pero le pregunta Itami enseguida, descolocado "Pero... de que estás hablando, Ren? ¿Qué quieres decirme?" pero Ren, que alza la cabeza y abre los ojos, con una cara muy preocupada, pensativa, de que aun no se ha recuperado del schock inicial de lo que le ha pasado... aparecen dos policías militares, uno francés... y otro japonés: el capitán Tatsuro Takuya, con una cara muy seria.

"¿Capitana Schmidt? Acompáñenos, por favor. El General Hazama quiere verla a primera hora de la mañana en su despacho. Es muy importante. Mientras tanto... deberá quedarse con nosotros." dice muy seriamente el PM japonés, habiendo recibido unas órdenes claras del General Hazama, cómo si fuera casi... un arresto, cosa que a Itami, le deja descolocado, pero Ren, toda seria y triste, preocupada, responde "Aaagghhh... de acuerdo. Me voy con vosotros. Adiós... Youji." acaba diciendo Ren, dándole una palmada en el hombro de Itami y sonriéndole con tristeza, para marcharse escoltada por los dos policías militares, dándole a Itami efectivamente toda la sensación... que se trata de una detención encubierta. En parte está en lo cierto el capitán japonés. Pero en realidad...

Volviendo con sus chicas, Itami se encuentra que es la elfa oscura, Yao, está hablando incluso con sentimiento con los demás, diciendo con seriedad "Podéis sentiros orgullosos de lo que acabáis de hacer, hombres de verde. Sin importar que país de la coalición haya tenido más o menos protagonismo, porque todos han hecho su esfuerzo por un objetivo común. Y cómo habitante de Falmart, os muestro mi agradecimiento" dice postrándose muy educádamente ante Xavier, que sonriéndole confiado, le responde "Bonitas palabras, Yao. No sé que decir." dice sarcástico el teniente catalán, añadiendo más confiado "Pero no lo agradezcas a mi. Sino a los miles y miles de "hombres de verde" que están aquí. Aun nadie sabe cuanto más nos quedaremos aquí, pero... aaagghhh... quien sabe si por culpa de esos..." acaba diciendo Xavier con preocupación, pero Itami...

"Lo siento, chicas, pero deberíais iros a dormir. Es muy tarde y hace mucho fresco. Podrías pillar un catarro." dice Itami haciendo el papel de hermano mayor de las chicas, y mientras Tuka se queja tontamente, exclamando "¡Pero papá!" tontamente, hinchando los mofletes, y Lelei, tan... cómo es ella, dice con su voz aséptica "Itami. Alguien debería ir a la habitación de Rory. Puede despertar en cualquier momento. Y ahora mismo está sola." pero Itami le responde enseguida "Nha, no importa, Lelei. Seguro que estará bien. Quería quedarme con ella a pasar la noche, pero... al final los médicos del hospital nos han llamado la atención para que nos quedáramos allí día y noche. En cuando amanezca, iré a verla enseguida." dice pensativo, cabizbajo, con la mano en la barbilla, y en cuando alza la vista, se encuentra que Tuka y Lelei le miran con estúpida cara de desconfianza, cómo diciendo _Qué es eso que querías quedarte con Rory a pasar la noche_ , y Itami, les replica con estúpido enfado "¡Aaaaahhh! ¡No me miréis así, chicas! ¡No es lo que estáis pensando!" grita quejándose tontamente y causando la risa de todos. Y es que al menos ahora, tienen un motivo para estar contentos por algo: de que la Coalición de Liberación haya conseguido su objetivo principal. Lo que no significa ni mucho menos... que la cosa vaya a terminar.

Porque en el mismo instante... en la habitación de hospital donde se encuentra Rory Mercury, que lleva ya la friolera de cuatro días inconsciente... en una habitación oscura y en la penumbra, únicamente iluminada por la luz eléctrica que entra desde la ventana... o que se cuela bajo la puerta que da a uno de los pasillos de la 2ª planta del hospital militar de Alnus... Rory permanece inconsciente, dormida plácidamente, con una cara angelical sobre la cama, que le hace parecer más que una semidiosa, casi casi una delicada y fina muñeca de porcelana de las más caras y artesanales. Pero en un momento dado...

Rory abre los ojos súbitamente. Y los abre... con una expresión total de terror. Con los ojos completamente abiertos, temblando convulsivamente y sus pupilas completamente contraídas. Cómo si... no fuese en absoluto, la mirada de ella misma... sino de otra persona que no tiene nada que ver con ella y despertase de una pesadilla tan terrible y espeluznante... que le ha parecido absolutamente real. ¿Tal vez... porque fue real? Sin duda, puede que Rory Mercury no haya despertado cómo tal, sino cómo... Y eso, puede traer consecuencias que nadie se esperaba, pero también... que en Alnus puedan saber más y mejor sobre lo que ya sabéis. … El proyecto 2/71.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Cancillería Federal o _Bundeskankzleramt_. Berlín, Alemania. 7:00 PM hora local**

Los nervios se le han disparado en cuando se lo han comunicado discretamente por línea telefónica segura, desde una determinada oficina especial del BND o _Bundesnachrichtendienst_ , que le sirve directamente a él, que se encuentra en su despacho de la cancillería de Berlín, en plena plaza Königsplatz, al lado del Reichstag, iluminada por ser ya de noche en Europa central. Tan nervioso e incluso neurótico se ha puesto, que sus problemas de corazón se han acusado notablemente y le han obligado a tomarse dos de sus pastillas que lleva siempre encima, en un bolsillo de su chaqueta o camisa.

Y es que él, el Canciller alemán, Herr Frederick Von Kleihart, tiene motivos para estar verdaderamente aterrorizado. Y es lo que el tipo que ha ordenado asesinar más que por la seguridad nacional de Alemania... por su propia carrera política, charle lo que sabe de los motivos de por qué fue capturado en Madrid por las tropas imperiales. Y más aun... de que Ren Schmidt sepa la verdad de boca de sus superiores tanto de Alnus cómo de Berlín, y también charle lo que sepa. A quien? Evidentemente a la prensa, que le destrozaría si lo supiese y más que obligarle a dimitir... podría incluso acabar en la cárcel por un delito de conspiración y traición, e incluso por ordenar asesinar a una ciudadana alemana, cómo es Ren, ya que aunque es también japonesa, mantiene de nacimiento, la nacionalidad alemana. Eso es esencialmente, lo que le tiene encerrado en su despacho de la cancillería, con los nervios a flor de piel, la tensión arterial por las nubes y la cara llena de gotas de sudor frío. Sabe que en cualquier momento... pueden venir hombres de la temida BKA, la oficina federal de investigación criminal, o incluso de la propia Policía Federal, en ambos casos, con una orden del Tribunal Federal de Justicia para su detención si es que la información se ha filtrado ya a las altas estancias del gobierno federal alemán. Pero todo esto no es nada... en comparación de lo que aun puede venirle. No ninguna sentencia, ni ningún hombre uniformado. Solamente... una voz. Cuando...

" _Señor Canciller. … ¡Señor Canciller!_ " suena la voz de la secretaria por el interfono sobre la mesa, saltando el Canciller Kleihart del susto sobre su silla, muy nervioso, contestando "S... s... sí, señorita Fraizer?" pregunta muy nervioso, tenso, sudoroso, el canciller, diciendo la secretaria, completamente ajena a lo que está pasando su "jefe", diciendo " _Señor. Una llamada para usted. Es... quien ya sabe. Dice que es muy urgente."_

El canciller Kleihart ni siquiera contesta a la secretaria, cogiendo el teléfono sobre su mesa y apretando la tecla con una luz parpadeante, y sin decir él nada, la voz al otro lado, una voz tan preocupada y tensa cómo lo está el, le suelta " _Lo siento, señor Canciller. No hemos podido evitarlo. La información está siendo filtrada a todos los grandes medios de Alemania y del extranjero. En un par de horas todo el mundo hablará del mayor escándalo político en Alemania en décadas. No sabemos quien ha filtrado la información. Pero..._ " pero el canciller le corta enseguida, con una mirada perdida ya no sólo de miedo, sino de que todo está perdido para él, le responde "Largaos del país. Antes que la Policía Federal o la BKA vaya a por vosotros. Yo he tenido la culpa... y yo debo asumir la responsabilidad. … Huid." cuelga el teléfono sin mediar una palabra más, echándose las manos a la cabeza, muy tenso. Incluso... echándose la mano al brazo izquierdo... que está empezando a dolerle: su corazón le está dando problemas. Cuando entonces... el teléfono vuelve a sonar, sin haber recibido aviso ninguno de la secretaria, lo coge rápidamente, y...

"¡Ya me habéis oído, maldita sea! ¡HUID! … ¿? Eh. ¿Estás ahí? ¡Responde!" exclama con enfado para ocultar su absoluto nerviosismo, siendo respondido... por ese que no debe ser nombrado; por el mal personificado; con quien ya sabéis: la voz temible y que hiela la sangre y el alma misma... le habla desde el otro lado de la línea. ¿Del infierno? No, casi. Es... Richard Stravinski.

"La mentira más común es aquella con la que un hombre se engaña a sí mismo. Engañar a los demás es un defecto relativamente vano. ¿No está de acuerdo... Herr canciller Von Kleihart?" dice la aterradora y espeluznante voz de Stravinski, que al canciller, le extraña mucho, pero también... le hace sentir un miedo instintivo... que le viene de la misma alma, exclamando, desconcertado "Q... qui... quien es usted. ¡Cómo ha podido llamar aquí! ¿Es un periodista!?" pregunta muy nervioso, hasta que se queda completamente helado, aterrorizado, con la mirada perdida, cuando dice " … No puede... ser. Entonces... mierda..."

"Mfmfmf. Admiro la cultura alemana. Nietzsche tenia una forma de pensar que hace que lo hubiese querido tener cómo mi subordinado. Era un genio, jajaja." dice Stravinski riendo cruelmente, con una risa cruel y fría que hiela la sangre, siguiendo "Y coincido con él cuando dijo _La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre_. Es un sentimiento inútil que lleva a las personas al auto-engaño perpetuo. Y tú... lo ejemplificas a la perfección. Quieres ocultar lo que no puedes ocultar y que te condenará al mismísimo infierno. Oh, es usted un hombre de mira tan corta, señor canciller. Ordenar asesinar a uno de sus propios hombres... y a una soldado de élite que le sirve a usted en secreto... mfmfmf. Una jugada pensada... pero inútil ante mi." dice Stravinski con su voz terrorífica, que le provoca que la tensión de Kleihart se descontrole, echándose la mano al brazo izquierdo, porque le duele y mucho: está al borde de tener una angina de pecho. Entre un gran sufrimiento físico, sudando a calicanto, el canciller pero, aun muestra unas últimas agallas, exclamando...

"¡Basta! ¡Quien eres! ¡Qué quieres de mi! ¡Por qué me recuerdas mi condena! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡NO LA TENGO! ¡Aaaahhhh! Mi... mi brazo... uugghhh" exclama Frederick ya retorciéndose de dolor, y desde el otro lado de la línea, Stravinski, con una voz absolutamente espeluznante, suelta "Sólo estoy aquí para recordarte un par de cosas. No vuelvas a meterte en "mis" asuntos... y olvídate de él. … De Karl Brugenau. Porque él nunca ha sido agente del BND en realidad. … Está con él. … Con el verdadero mago oscuro."

En cuando Stravinski le dice eso, con una voz que hiela la sangre y el alma, Kleihart se queda definitivamente paralizado, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de su angustia física: porque entonces recuerda lo que pasó con el fiasco del ataque ruso para destruir la puerta... o del fracaso de la operación secreta china en Alnus... y lo que pasó después en el avión presidencial de la República Popular de China. Se da cuenta... que la "mano negra" que está moviendo los hilos en todo el mundo sobre la puerta... está hablando con él, cara a cara. Ya ni siquiera tiene fuerzas ni voluntad para decirle nada más. Y Stravinski, le suelta cómo sus últimas palabras...

"Yo he soltado la información a toda la prensa alemana para destruirte. En dos horas, ya no serás nada. Vendrán a detenerte y no tendrás escapatoria. Mfmfmf. Admiro la eficiencia alemana. En su día intentarais acabar con "nosotros"... y casi lo conseguisteis." dice Stravinski con su absolutamente espeluznante, diabólica y mortal voz de garganta profunda, siguiendo "Pero ahora... sólo tienes dos escapatorias a tu condena. O morir... o... morir. Es la única forma de olvidarte para siempre de tu terrible destino. Tu enfermo corazón te ayudará a hacerlo nada más termine esta conversación. Cómo también dijo Nietzsche... _Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti._ Und tschüss, Herr Frederick Von Kleihart. Viel Spaß in der Hölle."

Stravinski cuelga al otro lado de la línea, habiendo dejado al Canciller Frederick Von Kleihart al borde del colapso físico y mental. Esa voz absolutamente aterradora, cómo si fuese del mismísimo diablo, le ha hecho caer al borde de la locura. Pero también... por lo que le ha dicho: que no tiene escapatoria, y su única salida, es la muerte. Algo a lo que su maltrecho y enfermo corazón, le puede ayudar. Porque el brazo izquierdo ya le duele mucho: está teniendo una angina de pecho en toda regla. Intenta sacar la cajilla de pastillas para el corazón de su bolsillo con la mano temblorosa, por estar completamente dominado por un pánico y un miedo viscerales... tanto que se le caen y todas las pastillas acaban esparcidas por el limpio e impoluto suelo del despacho presidencial de la cancillería. Pero entonces...

Nota un tremendo y fuerte pinchazo en el pecho. Justo... en medio del corazón. E inmediatamente después... algo húmedo y caliente que le llena todo el pecho y el vientre. Incluso... cómo corriente de aire frío que entra por detrás. Baja su cabeza, con la cara de completo y absoluto terror... y ve gotas de sangre, muchas gotas de sangre, llenando su escritorio y el teclado de su ordenador. Porque la sangre le está saliendo abundantemente por la boca... y le está llenando todo el pecho. Sin poder articular una sola palabra... totalmente dominado por el terror más visceral, mirándose su mano derecha temblorosa manchada con su propia sangre... y viendo cómo frente a su escritorio, hay un pequeño agujero humeante sobre el suelo. El canciller acaba cayendo, ya muerto, sobre su propio escritorio. Justo cuando entra su secretaria al despacho, con papeleo para él... y se encuentro con eso, echando cómo no, un estruendoso grito de terror. Un Canciller ya cadáver... que mantiene su cara de absoluto terror marcada en su rostro. Una vez más... Stravinski ha hecho maravillas con su voz. Maravillas... diabólicas. Pero...

Bastante lejos de allí, a casi dos kilómetros de distancia, desde la parte más alta de la _Berliner_ Fernsehturm (también conocida cómo "Alex Tower" por encontrarse al lado de la Alexander Platz), la famosa torre de telecomunicaciones construida por la antigua RDA a finales de los '60, un tipo ciertamente grande y musculoso, con casco amarillo de obrero y mono azul de técnico de mantenimiento de la torre berlinesa... tira del cerrojo de un fusil de precisión de largo alcance _KSVK_ de fabricación rusa, expulsando la vaina humeante de 12,7mm (calibre ruso) y rebotando ésta al suelo metálico. El tipo se pone derecho, sujetando el fusil de grandes dimensiones con las dos manos, sin dejarse perturbar lo más mínimo por la fuerte corriente de aire al encontrarse en la zona de las antenas de la torre, en la friolera de los 220 metros de altura, con Berlín, pequeño, a sus pies... mirando hacia dónde ha disparado, a cerca de dos kilómetros de él. Con una mirada... que parece absolutamente impasible, incluso... de muñeco. Cómo si no fuera su propia cara. Y eso es... porque no es su cara de verdad: es una careta de goma, que encaja perfectamente y sólo de muy cerca se puede denotar. ¿Quien será este asesino? ¿Por qué ha matado a alguien que estaba a punto de morir de todas formas? No hace falta esperar mucho para saberlo, porque en realidad...

 _ **UN DÍA DESPUÉS**_

 **Q-Park Oxford Street, Londres, Reino Unido. 9:00 PM hora local**

Hoy no ha podido ir a cenar a casa con su esposa y su hija, que en plena adolescencia, le tiene preocupado cómo a cualquier otro padre que se preocupa y cuida de su familia. Ha tenido que solicitar permiso a quien "algo" manda sobre él, por ser un periodista independiente que no recibe órdenes ni diatribas de nadie, el jefe de edición Herbert Lewis, para irse a eso de las ocho, porque tiene una cita verdaderamente importante... y que puede suponer una exclusiva para su periódico. Una más... cómo la entrevista que él hizo a la emperatriz Piña Co Lada y que le ha aumentado aun más su fama periodística si cabe en Reino Unido... y en el mundo.

Hoy mismo, por la mañana, cuando ha aparecido a las tertulias políticas de la BBC 1 o BBC World, todos los demás le preguntaban todo a él, porque se ha convertido en un centro de atención mediático. Cosa que personalmente no le molesta, siempre que sirva para que la opinión pública sepa la verdad de las cosas y esté objetivamente informada, o al menos un poco, en un mundo donde la información es instantánea y donde las imágenes se olvidan tan rápido cómo se ven. Pero también es verdad... que en las últimas 24 horas, en la redacción de su periódico, cómo en las de medio mundo, la noticia bomba del momento, es la crisis monumental en Alemania, por ver la luz un verdadero escándalo que implica al Canciller Frederick Von Kleihart en una conspiración para sacar a un ciudadano alemán de Falmart... a quien habría ordenado asesinar en cuando regresase a nuestro mundo... y que inmediatamente de saberse esto, el canciller, oficialmente, se haya suicidado de un tiro a la cabeza. Aunque extraoficialmente, ya corren los rumores no confirmados públicamente, de que sería en realidad un asesinato. Cosa que para él, la búsqueda de la verdad, es siempre una cosa que le motiva y le da ganas de trabajar, incluso que da pleno sentido a su trabajo y su esfuerzo diario. Pero ahora... ha conseguido convencer a su jefe de la redacción de _The Guardian_ , para poder ir, pese a estar hasta las cejas de trabajo, a ese extraño encuentro con un completo desconocido, que algo dentro de él sin duda su instinto nato de periodista independiente... le dice que tiene que ir y saber de que se trata, que quiere... y quien es.

Para eso, se ha desplazado desde su casa en el distrito londinense de Newham (el mismo donde se encuentra la sede de los juegos olímpicos de Londres 2012), en su propio coche, un _Land Rover Discovery Sport_ blanco de techo negro... cuando habitualmente suele desplazarse por la ciudad en taxi o en metro. Habiendo salido con tiempo desde el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio King's Place, y conduciendo desde el distrito de Candem al vecino de Westminster... hasta el aparcamiento en el que en la extraña nota que ese totalmente desconocido y anónimo motorista le tiró encima en Barcelona, le dijo que debía presentarse. Paga en la máquina de la barrera para entrar las seis libras con cincuenta peniques con lo que tiene el tíquet para una hora. Va conduciendo por el interior del aparcamiento, con sus neumáticos rechinando sobre el suelo, por poco rato y sin costarle mucho encontrar plaza, porque siendo ya las nueve de la noche, mucha gente ya ha regresado a casa. Finalmente, da marcha atrás y mete el coche en una plaza cualquiera.

Y es que él, Roberth Evans, ha hecho caso finalmente a su instinto de periodista, a eso que en su cabeza siempre le dice que tire adelante con ello si cree que supondrá algo que destape verdades, sin importar sin son incómodas o no. Pero eso no impide... que se sienta algo nervioso por dentro. Un encuentro así, que en el mundo del periodismo freelance o independiente no tiene nada de extraño, es algo que ya ha hecho otras veces a lo largo de su carrera. Pero jamás... con alguien de quien no sabe absolutamente nada. Salvo su seudónimo: El Sabio. Evans mira su reloj de pulsera, faltando solamente un sólo minuto para las nueve, cuando...

Su iPhone suena bajo su chaqueta, dando un salto sobre el asiento del susto, porque incluso estaba empezando a ponerse un poco nervioso, cogiendo enseguida el móvil... y sonríe cariñoso, al ver en la pantalla que es su hija, Judith Evans, de quince años.

"Hola, pequeña. ¿Me hechas de menos? Jajaja." dice riendo afablemente al responder a la llamada de su hija, que desde el otro lado de la línea, le dice " _Papá, eres incorregible. ¿Por qué me sigues llamando "pequeña"? ¡Que ya tengo quince años!_ " exclama la hija de Evans haciéndose la molesta, tontamente, y su padre le responde "Ah, lo siento, hija. Tengo por costumbre llamarte pequeña... princesita... reina de mi casa... y es porque te quiero, cómo a tu madre." dice sonriendo cariñosamente a su hija, que contesta tontamente... pero dejándose querer " _Ya lo sé, papá. Yo también. Hoy no vendrás a cenar a casa, verdad? Es por... lo que ha pasado en Alemania y eso. Aaagghhh... por eso no pienso estudiar periodismo cómo tú, papá. Cuando pasan cosas de estas, estamos días sin verte._ " dice quejosa la joven, pero su padre le responde "Jajaja. No te preocupes por eso, hija. Pero tienes que ir pensando... que quieres ser de mayor. Dentro de sólo tres años vas a empezar la universidad. Y sabes que yo respetaré lo que quieras hacer. Aunque tu madre tenga entre ceja y ceja que estudies arquitectura, cómo ella. Jajaja" dice Evans riendo divertido.

" _En realidad me interesará mucho más estudiar ingeniería aeronáutica, papá. Pero... no te llamo por eso. Esto... puedo ir mañana por la noche a la fiesta de pijamas en casa de Nicole? Iré con todas mis amigas. No iremos a ninguna parte ni haremos nada malo, te lo prometo. Vamos, papá, dime que sí. Porfi porfi porfi_!" dice tontamente la jovencita, pidiendo a su padre poder ir a la fiesta de su amiga, y su padre, le responde sarcástico "Aaagghhh... una fiesta de pijamas, eh? Os encerraréis en casa de vuestra amiga, os atiborraréis de chocolate mientras despotricáis de los chicos de vuestra clase o habláis maravillas del tío bueno del instituto. Bueno... de acuerdo, puedes ir. Mientras no haya chicos de por medio..." pero entonces... ocurre lo que esperaba... pero también lo que no se espera.

La puerta del acompañante se abre bruscamente, entrando alguien que ni corto ni perezoso, se mete en el asiento del acompañante y cierra la puerta. Un tipo grandote y que se denota musculoso bajo sus pantalones oscuros, su jersey de cuello alto gris y su cazadora de piel ajustada también oscura. Un tipo... que deja desde el principio a Evans descolocado, por dos motivos. Por su cara y su cabeza, que parecen... cómo de mentira: cómo si fuese una máscara de goma. Y también... porque está apuntando a Evans con una pistola _Walther PPQ_ de 9mm. Por esto... Evans se ha quedado completamente de piedra, parado.

" _Papá. ¡Papá! Que me escuchas. ¿Entonces puedo ir? ¡Papá!_ " exclama la hija de Evans al otro lado del teléfono, pero antes que el afamado periodista británico pueda decir nada, el tipo que le apunta con la pistola, con una voz grave... muy grave, que no parece ni siquiera de persona normal, le suelta muy seriamente "Cuelgue. Ahora." y Evans, parado pero sin dejarse llevar por el pánico, no tiene más remedio que colgar, diciendo "Eeee... lo... lo siento, hija. Tengo que colgar. Adiós" y pulsa enseguida el botón en la pantalla del iPhone para colgar, para, acto seguido, y mirando muy seriamente, aunque en el fondo está más bien cagado, a ese corpulento y extraño, para decirle...

"Tú... es... es usted?" le pregunta Roberth aun sobrecogido pero manteniendo la compostura, mirándole muy seriamente, cuando entonces... ocurre lo increíble y lo inesperado. Algo que Evans en absoluto se esperaba. El tipo se pone la mano derecha sobre la cabeza... y estira, quedando ahora claro porque parecía que su cara y toda su cabeza parecía de mentira: porque lo era. Una careta y un tipo... que es el mismo que ha asesinado al Canciller Kleihart en Alemania. Pero esto Evans aun no lo sabe. Porque Evans, al haberse quitado el otro la máscara... se queda completamente boquiabierto, exclamando "Dios... mio."

El tipo que tiene enfrente... cuya voz ha sonado tan ronca y profunda que ni siquiera parece humana... Evans ha descubierto la razón: porque no es humano. El tipo que tiene enfrente... es un hombre-gato, cómo los que habitan en Alnus y en todo Falmart. Un tipo con el cuello y la cara peludas, nariz felina y unos ojos amarillos también felinos espectaculares. Unos ojos pero... de mirada entre fría... y triste. Cómo si hubiesen visto demasiadas cosas. Y que curiosamente... se parece y mucho... a la joven Meia, la chica-gato que vive y trabaja en el PX de Alnus. ¿Acaso eso quiere decir... Pero en realidad, lo que inmediatamente quiere decir eso, es que quien ha buscado a Evans le ha encontrado... y Evans le ha encontrado a él, preguntándole totalmente boquiabierto y sobrecogido...

"Cielos santo. Tú... tú eres... el Sabio?" y la respuesta del hombre-gato, no deja lugar a dudas, respondiendo con su voz ronca y evidentemente, no humana, y su mirada seria "Sí. … Yo soy el sabio."

La sorpresa para Roberth Evans ha sido total. Sabía que iba a ser algún tipo extraño, pero... imposible imaginarse algo así: un habitante de Falmart... pero vestido con ropa de nuestro mundo y usando un arma de nuestro mundo. Ahora la cuestión, no es sólo que querrá revelar este hombre-gato del que ni se sabe aun el nombre. Sino... de dónde ha salido, que hace allí, que es lo que sabe. Pero también... de que lado está. Pero por esa mirada que tiene seria pero triste al mismo tiempo... pueden ser cosas sin duda interesantes... y impactantes.

Lo que si es seguro, es que este tipo es quien ha asesinado al canciller alemán con un rifle de precisión... cuando iba a morir igualmente. Lo que puede significar... que no trabaja para la CIA, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Para quien... y por qué? Eso es aun... un total misterio. Todo debería y ha marchado sobre ruedas, porque lo que era principal y prioritario para la Coalición de Liberación, cómo era liberar a sus desaparecidos, se ha conseguido con gran éxito. O eso... cabe pensar en un principio. Porque incluso así... criticas las va a haber, y muy duras. Y siendo también seguro que ahora Zorzal ha sido depuesto del poder en un golpe de estado magníficamente orquestado por Herm. Ahora Furuta Hitoshi, está de verdad en la boca del lobo. Y si no consigue huir a tiempo, la pobre Tyuule...

Aunque algo muy muy gordo... está a punto de pasar: en Blackforest Village, Nebraska. Algo que supondrá ver de primera mano... cómo se las gasta Richard Stravinski y su camarilla. Además de la reaparición de la madre de Itami. Ambas cosas que prometí que saldrían en este capítulo... pero lo harán en el siguiente. Nuevas preguntas surgen al final del capítulo, puede que más que nunca. Pero... esta vez, dejaré que seáis vosotros mismos, los lectores, quienes os hagáis... y me hagáis esas preguntas. Y de seguro que tendréis muchas al final de esta historia. (más que nada, para no alargar aun más un capítulo que ya es muuuuy largo). La operación de liberación ha tenido lugar, sí. Pero para la propia coalición, para el Imperio Reconstituido de Piña Co Lada, incluso para nuestro mundo... la cosa se pondrá cada vez más seria por momentos. Lo mejor o lo peor, dependiendo del punto de vista... aun está por venir.

 _Y hasta aquí el decimonoveno capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". Pido perdón si después de leer este último capítulo habéis acabado medio ciegos o os habéis quedado sin batería antes de terminar, porque una vez más, he vuelto a superar mi récord de extensión del capítulo. Pero me imagino que entenderéis que en el capítulo en el que la operación de liberación tan esperada y reclamada por muchos de vosotros, por fin haya llegado, necesitaba si o sí, mucha extensión para ser explicado con todo lujo de detalles cómo a mi me gusta hacerlo. Ya que esta vez... he llegado a las 47 páginas! Madre del amor hermoso, escribo más que Stephen King, sin necesidad de darle a la farlopa y a los palomos cómo hacía él XD. Bueno... si de caso, de una lata de Coca-Cola Zero o de Red Bull para mantenerme despierto hasta medianoche... los días que puedo permitírmelo, pero de esto hablaré después. Ya sé que prometí (y lo hago cada vez) que el siguiente capítulo no se extendería mas... pero en fin. Ya lo dijo Fey Valentine en Cowboy BeBop: "Las promesas son cosas de políticos y enamorados.", pero en serio procuraré de ahora en adelante, que la cosa no se me vaya tanto de las manos. Claro que luego veo... que nadie se queja por eso, salvo tú, RedSS (pero en el fondo sé que te gusta lo que lees, dí que sí, jajaja), y que os lo leéis todo de cabo a rabo. Vamos, que mi fic, salvando las distancias, es cómo cuando voy al Mercadona a hacer la compra para toda la semana, y me encuentro una degustación gratis de jamón de bellota del más bueno y caro. ¿Qué haríais vosotros? ¿Coger sólo una lonchita? O... pasar una y otra vez, porque está tan bueno y sabroso que quieres más? Pues aquí, es lo mismo. Cuando se ofrece calidad... y encima es gratis... os gusta y queréis más. Y es lo que vais a tener, porque la historia justo ha llegado al ecuador de su desarrollo, es decir, a la mitad (más o menos), y aun queda mucha trama oscura, muchas relaciones amistosas o amorosas por desarrollar, el gran enigma del 2/71 por desvelar, más acción bélica, e incluso... bodas y retoños. Pero en este capítulo, habéis visto mucho y variado. Desde Komakodo y Graham Morris salvándole el pellejo al Coronel Ryuuzaki en el último segundo (cómo en Arma Letal XD), la reconciliación entre Delilah y Tyuule... y ciertos mareos matutinos que le dan a Delilah por la mañana, que... También cómo Piña tiene ya ideas y bastante claras, de traer una "transición" en el Imperio Reconstituido... semejante a la que hubo en su día en España, y por eso le da un libro con la biografía de Adolfo Suárez (este sí era un político y no lo que tenemos hoy en día en mi país)... y puede que el Baron Casel se acabe aprendiendo su famoso "puedo prometer y prometo." También cómo Zorzal ha sido depuesto... y el Imperio Rebelde con ello, pasa de tener un emperador absoluto... a un dictador, que al fin y al cabo, son lo mismo... salvo que uno se servía a si mismo, y el otro... a quien ya sabéis, cosa que puede complicar la cosa y mucho en Falmart... aigh, siempre acaba haciéndome el misterioso, es que no aprendo ni a la de tres. Y otras cosas que puede que me esté dejando de comentar. Pero en este capítulo, he dejado algo pendiente para el siguiente: que pasará en Nebraska. Y es algo... que os pondrá los pelos de punta. Pero también veréis... que Stravinski no es quien realmente está, o es el único que está tras el 2/71... de mano de Karl Brugenau, un personaje que tampoco os dejará indiferentes... cómo ninguno en esta historia, incluyendo el misterioso hombre-gato que ha desvelado el misterio de "El Sabio". Así que si en el siguiente capítulo esperáis algo más light... en parte, lo vais a tener. Pero también... algo absolutamente terrible va a pasar en... Blackforest Village. Ahí os lo dejo._

 _Ah! Y más cosas que quiero decir aun. Cómo no puede ser de otra manera... MIL, CIENMIL O UN MILLÓN DE DISCULPAS, las que hagan falta, por haberme retrasado bastante más de lo que dije. ¡TRES SEMANAS! Una vez más, el trabajo ha tenido mucho que ver. Encima la semana pasada, cogí un buen catarro, sin ir a trabajar durante dos días, y ni siquiera tenía ganas de escribir y por supuesto, para inspirarme lo más mínimo. Así que perdí prácticamente cinco días en los que no adelanté nada. Luego claro está, cuando estás inspirado y cuando no lo estás. Si lo estoy, fantástico. Pero si no... ya puedo olvidarme de escribir nada y dejarlo para el día siguiente. Y si es en fin de semana, que es cuando tengo tiempo de verdad para adelantar la escritura, la inspiración no me viene... pero no ha sido el caso de este último fin de semana, que me ha venido a mansalva. Para terminar, decir que la guía de personajes ha sido de nuevo actualizada; que muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos; y que desde aquí, mando de nuevo mis condolencias a "MercyMedicalAngel", que no me ha dejado review esta vez, pero ella misma me ha comunicado los motivos, por el reciente fallecimiento de un ser muy querido. Así que una vez más, mis más sentidas condolencias, y ánimos, que la vida sigue adelante. A ella y a todos vosotros, esperaré impaciente vuestros comentarios de este capítulo que os prometí que sería épico... y espero haber cumplido con mi promesa. ¡Nos vemos en 14 días en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "alberto": Muchas gracias por tu review, en el que me das muchas sugerencias e ideas, y cómo no, tomo nota de ellas. Otra cosa será si después las incluyo o no en el avance de la historia. Estás en lo cierto que ahora viene un "aparente" periodo de paz... en Falmart, pero la guerra será verdaderamente abierta entre quien ya sabéis... y quien hay tras él, y la coalición, el Imperio Reconstituido, otros personajes y naciones que aportarán su granito de arena. Sobre lo que dices de los satélites y la "araña"... puedo decirte algo. ¿Te suena la "guerra de las galaxias" de Ronald Reagen en los años '80... pero mucho más evolucionado? Pero en este caso, no para derribar ICBM's soviéticos, sino para... bueno, ya lo descubrirás cuando llegue el momento. Que no tengo que rebelar más de la cuenta. ¿Que Piña comande algún ejército? Que yo sepa son los Generales quienes comandan su ejército, el emperador sólo da las órdenes cómo punta de la pirámide. Pero mi respuesta... es que sí, pero bastante más adelante, cuando el Imperio Reconstituido devuelva el favor de la impagable ayuda que la coalición le ha prestado. ¿Cuando, cómo y dónde? Aahhh... ya lo sabrás. Y sí, no sólo sabrán sino que... verán una explosión nuclear. Que para eso, la cabeza nuclear francesa sigue todavía en el arsenal de Alnus: cómo seguro por si la cosa se pone fea de verdad. Dicho lo dicho, puedes sacar tus conclusiones por ahora, pero espero a medida que la historia avance, irás encontrando respuestas. Esperaré leer tu siguiente review._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB": Una vez más, muchas gracias por tu review corto pero muy claro y conciso. Tyuule ha tenido que soportar ser odiada por su propia gente durante mucho tiempo, es cierto. Pero en este capítulo ya has visto que por fin, han hecho las paces... e incluso Delilah le ha prometido ayudarla en lo que necesite. Más ahora que su amado, Furuta, está en manos de un tipo tan malvado cómo Zorzal, pero inteligente, y eso a Tyuule, la hará sufrir mucho. Me alegra que te gustara el reencuentro entre Grey y Hamilton con Piña en Barcelona, que cómo no podía ser de otra manera, fue de una alegría inmensa para Hamilton especialmente, que conoce a Piña de toda la vida y siempre ha estado con ella, ahora cómo su paje, ayudante y consejera. En no mucho tiempo, antes de lo previsto por los médicos, Ella y Grey regresarán a Italica, o mejor dicho, a Sadera, para reincorporarse a sus tareas. Y sí, Kato hizo un papelón al salvar a todos del terrorista yihadista... aunque ya habéis visto que Piña ha hecho caso omiso de la desvergonzada petición del Maestro Mutenroshi 2.0. Perdón... quería decir del maestro mago Kato El Altestan. Y no te preocupes, que entre Yao y sobre todo Lelei, lo mantendrán a ralla. Rory se recuperará, por supuesto que sí. Pero esta vez... no será ni de lejos tan fácil cómo las demás veces. Ya en el siguiente capítulo, lo descubrirás. Esperaré de nuevo el review del siguiente capítulo._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charly Meiou": Ayyyy... que estamos perdiendo facultades, eh? ¡Ya no me eres el primero en comentar! XD. Cómo decía nuestro ex rey, el Juan Carlos, Me llena de orgullo y honda satisfacción... que me hayas comentado por duplicado, jajaja. A veces pasa. Dicen que las máquinas lo dominarán todo, pero con lo de errores que cometen muchas veces, tengo mis serias dudas. Es cómo el chiste que me contaron una vez, en que Skynet envía un terminator a 1984 equipado con Windows Vista... y va y se cuelga en los créditos iniciales. Bromas a parte, intentaré ser breve en mi respuesta, porque hay cola para contestar, y ya voy por... eing!? ¡49 páginas!? Dios, esto se me ha hecho más largo que una meada barranco abajo. Cómo decía... muy agradecido, de verdad, que la entrevista de Roberth Evans a Piña te haya encandilado. Espero que más aun ahora... que Evans ha entrado en contacto con "El Sabio", que lo es... con pelo y orejas puntiagudas, porque será un personaje muy enigmático... y que tiene una relación muy estrecha con cierto personaje que vive en Alnus. También muy agradecido con que la expedición a la cueva, te haya gustado tanto. Intenté que hubiera de todo en su desarrollo, acción, humor, más acción, historia personal de los personajes, e incluso drama. Aunque el drama que se acerca ahora... será aun más fuerte, en cierto pueblecito norteamericano que ya sabéis... y con Rory. Arpeggio... pues bien, cómo le dije a otro usuario, muy pronto va a tener una grata sorpresa con su pareja y salvador, el sargento francés Gerard Kuillón, a quien la diosa fortuna le va a sonreír y mucho... aunque es cierto que es una chica que cuando se descontrola no hay quien la calle. Y sí, pido disculpas, en serio, por la comparación que hice entre Zorzal y Forrest Gump. Comparar a un tipo tan bueno con un verdadero cabronías es muy injusto. Y porque te confieso que yo también lloré en la película cuando a Forrest se le muere Genny de SIDA. Y sobre lo de que el fútbol es poco impresionante para ellos... no sé no sé. El fútbol, lo que engancha, más que el deporte en sí, es sentir unos colores y defenderlos. Y creo que si en Falmart pusieran en marcha una liga de fútbol, o cualquier otro deporte cómo baloncesto, béisbol, o lo que sea, apuesto a que los habitantes del Imperio, de Alnus, de Elbe y de todo Falmart, le cogerían el gustillo enseguida, porque seamos claros: la gracia de los deportes de equipo, es ver ganar a tu equipo, las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso. Y tranquilo, no me molesta en absoluto que seas del Madrid porque yo sea del Barça (pero espero que no tengamos una discusión cuando se juegue el próximo Barça-Madrid, que se juega creo el... 4 de diciembre. Pero de buen rollo.). Y no te atiborres tanto de comida basura, que acabarás cómo Homer Simpson, por Dios XD Y... lo dicho. Tienes una mente calenturienta, jajaja. No te pases al fantasear con Yao y Ren, aunque... lo entiendo, de veras. Ah! Y recibí tu mensaje, pero te lo repito de nuevo: no quieras saber el final de la película antes de que empiece. Si lo descubres por tu cuenta, será mucho mejor, en serio. Sin más que decir, y esperando a ver si esta vez recuperas el puesto nº1 en el podio a la hora de dejar los reviews, esperaré tu próximo comentario, cómo diría José Mota, con Ansia Viva._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Gracias de verdad por tu largo y completo review a los que me tienes acostumbrado y en que incluso me haces sugerencias muy interesantes, de las cuales por supuesto, tomo buena nota. Comprendo que la entrevista te pareciera floja, pero debo decirte, que no tenía ninguna intención de convertir al personaje de Roberth Evans en un Eduardo Inda (pseudo-periodista muy conocido aquí en España por inventarse noticias y hacer el ridículo cada dos por tres en las tertulias televisivas, precisamente, por ser demasiado agresivo y acusar sin ton ni son a todo el mundo que no es de su cuerda). Quise que fuese una entrevista en que se mantuvieran las formas sin que faltasen las preguntas claves que hacer. Pero si a ti no te convenció del todo... pues, lo siento, pero es lo que hay. Me alegro que la escena del ataque de ISIS a bordo del 747 en que iban Piña y compañía te gustase tanto. Sé que parece sacada de una película de acción de Hollywood, pero se temían un atentado terrorista contra Piña y este al final llegó donde y cuando menos se esperaban. Sobre lo que comentas del combate entre Itami, Xavier y demás en la cueva contra el pelotón de paramilitares de la CIA, creo que fue mi culpa al no describir bien lo que quise decir: Xavier saltó a atacar a los de la CIA que le respondieron el fuego... pero Xavier también se puso rápido a cubierto tras unas grandes rocas (o estalagmitas) del suelo, es decir, que tuvo tiempo de estar atrincherado y poder responder el fuego, a parte de estar cubierto tanto por el G-36E de Isabel cómo por el Howa Type 89 de Itami. Y sobre lo de los Boinas Verdes... si lo has leído atentamente, te habrás dado cuenta que esos "Boinas Verdes" son de pega: y Ren ya se ha dado cuenta con un simple vistazo quienes son y de dónde vienen, cosa que ella misma revelará en el siguiente capítulo. Puedes responderme o adivinar en el review, quienes y de dónde exactamente si quieres. También agradezco que te haya gustado el haber dado vida al otro personaje que me prestaste, el del capitán Kamito Kuroishi, y espero te guste cómo se ha desarrollado en combate en este capítulo. Y sí, Dyrrell volverá a entrar en escena para intentar desmantelar el Chiringuito de Stravinski en Estados Unidos... interviniendo tanto el FBI cómo el ejército y las Fuerzas Aéreas. Cosa que no significará en absoluto, acabar con la amenaza, porque podrá y de hecho, seguirá en otra parte. Pronto sabrás cual. Tomo nota de tu sugerencia, aunque dudo que se llegue a tales extremos, porque Stravinski y quienes le siguen, cómo te he dicho, se largarán a otra parte. Ah! Y habladlo entre vosotros sobre crear un club de fans de Ren Schmidt. Mejor no os hagáis ilusiones, porque incluso ella puede encontrar a un hombre que la enamore en Alnus... y puede que en este capítulo ya lo haya hecho. Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones. Esperaré impaciente leer tu review de este capítulo que me ha costado tanto tiempo._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "andreher": Mil gracias por tu nuevo comentario, que debo decir, me alegró el día cuando lo recibí. Por supuesto que tengo talento, imaginación... y pasión por la escritura! Si no lo tuviera no me metería en esto, jajaja. En efecto, coincido contigo que aunque sea un fic, lo pienso y lo escribo cómo si fuera la continuación del anime. Y así me lo imagino también cuando lo leo ya terminado. Aunque te confieso que en mi caso... me imagino un anime con el diseño de personajes del manga, que para mi (y muchos) es mucho mejor que el del anime, donde los personajes femeninos son demasiado moe y el personaje de Lobo, a parte de a penas aparecer, parece un perro peludo mal dibujado en vez del aspecto impresionante que tiene en el manga. Sobre Rory... no dudes que ya en el siguiente capítulo te voy a sorprender, porque en este ya habéis visto que tras cuatro días inconsciente... ha despertado y esta vez... no será la Rory de siempre. Pero no te asustes: sólo por unas horas. Ah! Y que disfrutases del antojo de unos churros con chocolate XD Esperaré cómo no, recibir tu review de este último capítulo con muchas ganas._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "SPARK": Muy agradecido por tan buen comentario, una vez más, que hasta me sonroja de lo halagado que me siento, jajaja. Tienes razón en que hago esto con ganas y dedicación, sin pasarme por supuesto, porque el tiempo de que dispongo, especialmente entre semana, es más bien muy escaso. Y sí, tengo lectores de... deja que mire la tabla del gráfico de lecturas... ufff. ¡23 países distintos! Pues es verdad, me están leyendo en los cinco continentes. Si fanfiction pagase un euro por cada lectura que tengo, ahora podría cambiar de coche XD. Sí, la llegada de Tyuule fue un verdadero problema para Yanagida que tuvo que contener y hacer entrar en razón a Delilah... y Delilah, se dejó convencer por el amor de Yanagida. A quien por cierto... pronto ella le va a dar una sorpresa muy grande al teniente japonés con gafas. Pero ya has visto que al final, ambas han hecho las paces, ya que se han dado cuenta que ambas fueron víctimas del mismo tipo despreciable: de Zorzal. Por supuesto que Furuta sabrá salir de ésta... pero le será terriblemente complicado... y puede que lo pase muy mal mientras tanto, con el consecuente sufrimiento de Tyuule cuando lo sepa. Y Itami, sus chicas y el pelotón español, especialmente Xavier, demostraron que son soldados, sí. Pero también tienen sentimientos y valores, y luchan cómo fieras ante una injusticia flagrante cómo la que se encontraron en la cueva. Piña tiene claro que quiere hacer, y está decidida a llevarlo a cabo, lo que no significa... que tenga que luchar ella también para lograrlo, porque solamente con desear la paz, no basta: hay que ganársela. Y Kato... emmm... bueno... me reservo a opinar. Pero cómo ya he dicho anteriormente, Yao y Lelei, están ahí para mantener a ralla su mano demasiado suelta. Y finalmente, es cierto, es un fic... pero pasa perfectamente por la continuación oficial del anime, ya que el manga aun sigue. Pero en mi caso, un anime con el diseño de personajes del manga, que me gusta mucho más. Solamente exceptuando los personajes de Grey (que en el manga es más bajo y calvo, en el anime tiene más aspecto de caballero), de Yanagida (que en el manga parece un usurero o un yakuza con esa cara tan repelente, imposible imaginármelo con ese careto saliendo con Delilah, el del anime me cae mucho más simpático), por no mencionar la diferencia abismal entre el manga y el anime de Arpeggio, que... por decirlo claramente, en el manga está más buena que el pan bimbo con nocilla. Así que ya ves, podría ser tal cómo dices.¿Qué opináis vosotros? Espero leerte en tu próximo review que de seguro, volverá a ser muy bueno._


	21. Inocencia Perdida

**Capítulo 20. Inocencia Perdida**

 _ **6 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **En algún punto de la autopista M20, sudeste de Inglaterra, Reino Unido. 11:00 PM hora local**

Iba a ser un encuentro con un completo desconocido. Algo que no es ni mucho menos la primera vez que hace en su larga y prolífica carrera. Se suponía, o eso se esperaba, que iba a ser alguien dentro de la Policía, un alto funcionario de Interior o Defensa; incluso podía esperarse un agente de los servicios de inteligencia, del Reino Unido o de alguna potencia extranjera. Pero ante lo que ha visto, o mejor dicho... quien ha visto, la sorpresa ha sido total y absoluta.

Él, el veterano y prestigioso periodista independiente del periódico _The Guardian_ , Roberth Evans, lleva casi dos horas conduciendo su propio coche con ese acompañante tan rematadamente extraño, pero misterioso al mismo tiempo. Obviamente, lo está haciendo bajo amenaza... por ese hombre-gato que se ha vuelto a poner su máscara de goma antes incluso de emprender un forzado viaje a no se sabe donde. Pero Evans siente... que no supone ninguna amenaza, pese a que le esté apuntando con esa _Walther PPQ_ de 9mm. Y eso por qué? Por esa mirada que ha denotado en sus ojos felinos: una mirada endurecida, seria, pero en absoluto fría o malvada, sino... triste, cómo si hubiese visto muchas cosas en su vida. Una vida... que es un total misterio... por ahora.

Evans sigue conduciendo su _Land Rover Discovery Sport_ por la autopista M20 que comunica Londres con el puerto de Dover, así cómo con la entrada británica al _eurotúnel_ que atraviesa el Canal de la Mancha. Lleva ya cerca de 200 kilómetros recorridos, cuando en un momento dado, "el sabio" ha encendido la radio por la pantalla de la consola del salpicadero del coche, sonando a las once en punto, el boletín de noticias de la BBC One...

" _Buenas noches, son las once en punto. Alemania sigue consternada por la muerte de su canciller en muy extrañas circunstancias. La oficina de investigación criminal federal, la BKA, sigue investigando las causas del asesinato, aunque desde el gobierno y la justicia, se mantiene el secreto de la causa. El desconcierto en el país y en toda Europa sigue siendo considerable, no por la muerte en si, sino el por qué de la ocultación de las causas de la muerte por parte del gobierno de Berlín. Por las redes sociales, corre el rumor de que se habría tratado de un asesinato o una conspiración de poder, cosa contundentemente desmentida por el portavoz del gobierno alemán en funciones. Por el momento, la hasta ayer ministra de exteriores, peso pesado del gobierno alemán y del partido gobernante, ha asumido la cancillería. Pasando a otros titulares..._ " va explicando el locutor de la emisora, cuando "el sabio" apaga la radio del coche, quedándose... en un tenso silencio durante un instante, dentro de aquel coche a oscuras, iluminado por la pantalla del salpicadero y los faros de los vehículos que van pasado en dirección contraria por el otro lado de la autopista. Cuando Evans...

"¿Vas a estar todo el rato apuntándome con eso? No lo vas a necesitar ni tampoco lo vas a usar." dice Evans conduciendo su coche, mirando al hombre-gato de reojo serio pero ya, sorprendentemente, sin tener miedo. "El sabio" le mira con su máscara de goma puesta sin decir nada, devolviendo la mirada entonces... hacia arriba, justo cuando pasan bajo un radar de tráfico que fotografía cada vehículo que pasa... y endureciendo la mirada, cómo si no le gustara o... sepa que es algo que debe evitar. Que precisamente por eso... lleva puesta la máscara de goma, diciéndole el periodista...

"He entrevistado a señores de la guerra en África, grandes narcos de la droga en Centroamérica y talibanes en Afganistán. Lo más pequeño con que me apuntaba esa gente era con un AK-47. Si realmente quisieras hacerme daño o matarme, lo habrías hecho de buen comienzo. Si te crees que me va a amedrentar con eso, lo llevas claro. … No te preguntaré que hace alguien del otro lado de la puerta de Ginza en nuestro mundo. Al fin y al cabo... llevas dos meses mandándome mensajes para darme información que dices es muy interesante. Así que suéltalo de una vez. Antes que nos quedemos sin gasolina." le dice seriamente Roberth Evans a "el sabio", cuando éste, por fin le habla, soltándole con su profunda voz...

"Sal por la siguiente salida. Al área de descanso." dice todo serio el hombre-gato enmascarado, y Roberh, no tiene más remedio que hacerle caso, dándole al intermitente y saliendo de la autopista en la próxima salida hacia un área de descanso sin gasolinera ni cafetería, dónde no hay nadie, ni otros coches ni camiones. Evans detiene su coche, apagando motor y luces... y es entonces, cuando ese misterioso ser, se vuelve a quitar la máscara de goma... y esconde la pistola bajo su cazadora de piel. Cuando por fin, retumbándose sobre el asiento y echando un largo y hondo suspiro, y abriendo los ojos con su mirada triste...

"Aaaaaaggghhhh... lo siento." dice incluso entristecido el hombre-gato, sin mirar a Evans, pero éste, aunque aun un tanto sobresaltado por no terminar de acostumbrarse de tener a tan fantástico ser enfrente, espeta incluso con sarcasmo "Vaya. No sabía que un monstruo... em... quería decir... un ser fantástico cómo tú podría ser tan amable. ¿Podemos por fin... hablar de lo que sea que quieras hablarme?"

"Tienes una hija. ¿No es cierto?" le dice serio pero con una mirada triste "el sabio" dejando a Evans helado, preocupándose de verdad de si no será una amenaza contra él, pero el hombre-gato, devolviendo su mirada al frente, hacia las luces de los coches y camiones que vienen y van por la autopista británica, suelta "Yo dejé una hija en mi casa. En mi verdadero... lugar. No he vuelto a verla desde que me fui de allí... hace 45 años. … Eso me ha atormentado todo este tiempo. … El que algún día vuelva a verla... y sepa lo que soy en realidad. Aunque para ella... sólo hayan pasado quince años." dice con una endureciendo su mirada felina, respondiendo Evans sin entender de que va la cosa...

"¿? Pero... de que... estás hablando? ¿Qué es eso de 15 o 45 años?" se pregunta extrañado, cuando quedándose de piedra, sorprendido, exclama "Ya entiendo. … En verdad vienes del otro lado de la puerta. Pero... entonces... quien te ha traído aquí? ¿Acaso has podido llegar hasta aquí por ti mismo?" le pregunta Evans a El Sabio verdaderamente intrigado, siendo respondido por el hombre-gato "No deberías preguntarme algo que ya sabes sobradamente y cuestionas más de una vez en tus artículos. El desconocimiento que la gran mayoría de la población... tiene de lo que de verdad ocurre. En esa gran desconocida en ambos mundos... cómo es la verdad. Y aunque me han hecho creer que debía matar para llegar a dónde él quería llegar... he dicho basta. Ya nunca podré dejar de ser un asesino. Aunque nunca lo haya hecho contra inocentes. No soy de los matan por matar... cómo él. … Cómo Richard Stravinski"

En cuando "el sabio" le ha dicho ese nombre, todo serio y devolviendo su mirada felina dura pero triste hacia el periodista, Evans se queda de piedra, con los ojos abiertos, asimilando lo que acaba de oír por unos segundos, pero acaba diciendo...

"¿Has dicho... Richard... Stravinski? ¿Estás hablando... del director General de la CIA?" pregunta Evans visiblemente asombrado, cuando, pensativo, suelta "La CIA... Stravinski... jajaja. Ni siquiera sé aun cómo te llamas, "sabio". Pero... creo que puede interesarme lo que quieras decirme. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?" pregunta Evans ya intrigante, ejerciendo su papel natural: el de periodista, pero "el sabio" le replica, sin abandonar un ápice de su seriedad "Dime primero lo que sabes tú de él... y de mi."

"Jajaja... em... acabo de conocerte, "sabio". Y ni siquiera eres de este mundo. No puedo saber nada de ti. A no ser... que... intentas decirme que tú y Stravinski..." le dice Evans verdaderamente intrigado, respondiendo el hombre-gato "No. Sabes más de mi de lo que crees. Aun no eres consciente. Pero cada vez tú y toda la gente... lo seréis más. Y por eso, antes que nada... debo advertirte que esto... puede ser muy peligroso. Para ti... pero también para tu familia. Deberías alejarles a un lugar seguro." le advierte con su profunda y ronca voz el misterioso hombre-gato que tiene enfrente, pero Evans, ya habiendo perdido todo miedo y desconfianza hacia el sabio, cómo sin ser consciente... sufriese de un síndrome de Estocolmo, le replica "Me ha amenazado mucha gente, "sabio". Neo-nazis; políticos ultra-conservadores; lobbys; islamistas; feministas radicales; de todo. Y aquí me tienes. Cómo siempre... en busca de la verdad. … Es lo que me interesa en esta profesión. Lo que le da sentido. Sabré apañármelas." dice con una mueca confiada en la cara el afamado periodista británico.

El hombre-gato echa su mano también peluda cómo todo su cuerpo bajo su cazadora de cuero... sacándose un sobre oscuro que contiene papeles en su interior... más un pendrive. Se lo da a Evans, que enseguida lo abre y despliega el papel, preguntando " … ¿Una lista? ¿Quien es esta gente? Y... qué contiene el pendrive? ¿Algo más o menos secreto?" pregunta Roberth Evans extrañado, respondiéndole el sabio...

"Es una lista de personas... con una doble identidad. Una real... y otra en la sombra que es la de verdad. Actúan en un doble juego constante que sirve a los intereses y planes de Stravinski... cómo lo hice yo durante años... en vuestro mundo. Pero ahora que sé la verdad... hay que detenerle. Y ellos. La coalición de liberación que están al otro lado de la puerta... no podrán hacerlo solos. Y yo... no solo quiero salvar ambos mundos. … Lo hago para salvar a mi hija. Quien ni siquiera me conoce. Pero que sigue siendo lo único que ha conseguido sacarme de esa locura de maldad que se había apoderado de mi." acaba diciendo el misterioso hombre-gato, entristecido, a Evans, que le ha escuchado muy atentamente, preguntando serio pero un tanto desconcertado "Estás diciendo... que son personas infiltradas en el sistema pero que en realidad le sirven a él? Vaya. Pues... suena espeluznante de verdad. En la lista hay altos funcionarios, policías, políticos, incluso personas de la calle normales. ¿Y quieres que..." pregunta Evans sin salir de su asombro, exclamando el sabio...

"No se lo pediría a otro porque no me creería... o revelaría mi existencia a las autoridades de este país. Pero contigo sé que es diferente. Eres... diferente. Que aunque no confíes en mi... yo tengo la obligación y la única salida... de hacerlo en ti. Si queremos salvar mi mundo... y el tuyo... evitar que ese verdadero monstruo junte dos mundos en uno solo... tienes que conseguir que la gente lo sepa. Y que sobre todo... lo sepa quien puede detenerle de verdad." le advierte seriamente, con mirada contundente, a Evans, que aun más desconcertado, replica...

"Pero... no lo entiendo. ¿No podías recurrir a... filtrarlo en la red o incluso a Wikileaks... oh... ya entiendo. Es la única forma de que realmente permanezcas en el anonimato. O tal vez..." dice Evans pensativo, dándole vueltas a su cabeza, en busca de una respuesta, que la recibe de parte de su desconcertante interlocutor, que le responde "Si fuera por mi, no me importaría. Pero debo mantenerme completamente oculto hasta que sea seguro salir a la luz. Por eso debo siempre llevar esta perfecta máscara puesta y hablar lo menos posible. Por eso... me oculto de las cámaras de seguridad y de los radares de tráfico. Porque ya sabes... que sirven para algo más que lo que nos dicen. Al fin y al cabo... la única manera que tengo de poder regresar con mi hija... a casa... es que la Coalición de Liberación sepa lo que voy a rebelar. Sin ellos nunca podré cruzar la puerta de Ginza y regresar a mi verdadero hogar. Cuento contigo." le dice el hombre-gato sonriéndole tímidamente... pero cuya mirada no abandona un ápice de su tristeza y dureza al mismo tiempo.

"Pero... que... qué quieres que haga con esto? ¿Publicarlo sin más? ¿Investigarlo? ¿Escribir una columna de opinión sobre esto? Para empezar, tengo mis dudas de que el jefe de redacción y no digamos los peces gordos de arriba me dejen pasar todo esto cómo si nada a los rotativos." exclama Evans incluso un tanto enfadado por lo que ya sabe que es de hecho, el comprometer a él y su medio, en algo que puede ser... impredecible. Pero el sabio le responde "Eso no importa. Te he escogido a ti porque siento que contigo se llegará a la verdad. Porque es lo que de verdad te interesa y te empuja a seguir adelante. Y con mi ayuda... el mundo sabrá la verdad. … La verdad del proyecto 2/71."

Evans acaba de escuchar algo... que le ha dejado intrigado de verdad. De sentir que ha hecho bien siguiendo y haciendo caso de su instinto periodístico de busca de la verdad de las cosas. Pero esto hace que no acabe de ser consciente... de a donde se está metiendo... y de lo realmente peligroso que puede ser para él y los suyos.

"Esto que te doy ahora es mera información. Tienes que investigar por tu cuenta para darte tú y tus lectores verdaderamente cuenta de lo grave de la situación. Entonces... querrás saber más. Y querrás que se destape la verdad. Pero recuerda. Ten mucho... mucho cuidado. Él te vigilará... y querrá acabar contigo para que no sigas revelando la verdad. Pero que sepas... que intentaré protegerte. Pero no siempre lo conseguiré." le advierte muy seriamente el hombre-gato, siendo preguntado por un desconcertado Evans "Entonces... eso del proyecto 2/71... ¿Me vas a decir algo o..." y el sabio le responde "Lo descubrirás por ti mismo cuando mires lo que hay ahí. Pero da por seguro... que no es agradable. Nada... agradable." le vuelve a advertir el hombre-gato a Evans, que mirándole seriamente, le quiere lanzar una nueva pregunta, digamos... más personal, soltando...

"¿Puedo saber... de dónde eres realmente? Y... cual es tu verdadero nombre?" le pregunta el periodista al fornido hombre-gato de cara y mirada endurecida pero triste, respondiéndole éste "A lo primero lo sabrás en su debido momento. Y a lo segundo... aunque no debería decírtelo... mi verdadero nombre es Kolum. Cómo muestra más que de amistad... de confianza. Quieras o no... debes fiarte de mi." le dice quien ahora ya se sabe su nombre, Kolum, a Evans, que mirándole seriamente... pero sin desconfianza, le responde "De acuerdo... Kolum. Quizás no tenga más remedio... que confiar en ti. Pero que sepas... que confío de verdad en ti. Porque si es en pro... de la verdad y la justicia... puedes contar conmigo. Lo haré. … Cuando nos volveremos a ver." le pregunta Evans a Kolum, con mirada decidida a seguir con lo que le ha propuesto quien ya es, sin duda, el más importante confidente que haya tenido nunca, respondiéndole el hombre-gato...

"En cualquier momento; en cualquier lugar; incluso... cuando tu vida esté en peligro... yo estaré allí. Nos volveremos a ver... Roberth Evans." dice con su fulminante mirada felina... y una tímida pero confiable sonrisa que denota que pese a lo que es y ha sido... puede ser un tipo que está en pro, al menos ahora... del bien.

"El sabio"; el hombre-gato vestido cómo si fuera de nuestro mundo; Kolum, cómo es su nombre, se vuelve a poner su máscara de goma cuyo aspecto es tan realista, que incluso de cerca parece una persona de verdad. Se baja del _Land Rover Discovery Sport_ de Evans... y inmediatamente, cómo salido o llegado desde no se sabe donde, otro coche, un _Ford Mondeo_ blanco se detiene pegando un frenazo ante Kolum, abre la puerta del asiento del acompañante... y se sube, arrancando ese coche conducido por un completo desconocido, dando una sonora derrapada, a toda prisa. Entrando de nuevo en la autopista... en dirección a Dover, y quien sabe si... hacia Europa.

Evans, aun recuperándose de la tremenda experiencia que acaba de vivir, que incluso a él, que aunque no lo parezca a primera vista, ha vivido de todo en su larga y prolífica carrera, mira esos pocos pero importantes papeles impresos con una lista de nombres que en cuando investigue un poco... le va a sorprender, pero entonces...

Se pega un tremendo susto, cuando alguien da unos golpecitos sobre la ventanilla de la puerta de su Land Rover. Pero el susto se le pasa al instante, porque tras suyo, yace detenido un coche patrulla _Vauxhall Insignia_ de la _TOS_ (Traffic Office Service) o policía de tráfico inglesa a secas. Un agente en uniforme de abrigo reflectante amarillo y naranja, es quien le llama. Evans acciona el elevalunas eléctrico de su coche, hablándole el agente de tráfico...

"Buenas noches, señor. ¿Tiene algún problema?" dice el agente de tráfico, dándose éste cuenta... "¿? Oiga... usted no es... ese famoso periodista? El... el Roberth Evans?" exclama un tanto sorprendido el guardia de tráfico. Pero Evans, arrancando el motor y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, le suelta "Emmm... puedo irme, agente? Sólo he parado para... em... hacer una llamada. Sí. Eso. ¿Le importa?" dice con cara tonta de hacer comedia, haciéndole el policía de tráfico con la mano el signo de "circule, circule". Evans se marcha de allí, de regreso a Londres. A una vida en Londres... y en cualquier otra parte... que de ahora en adelante, se le va a complicar hasta límites insospechados. Y que incluso... le puede traer una sorpresa muy y muy desagradable. Pero con todo... lo va a afrontar.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 8:15 AM hora local**

La han retenido y obligado a esperar prácticamente durante todo el día, en la sala contigua al despacho de los Generales. Ha tenido incluso que dormir en unos sillones que hay ahí y comer lo que los Policías Militares le han traído, los cuales no le responden nada... porque tienen órdenes de hacerlo así.

En esta situación, normalmente, estaría que echaría pestes por la boca, con la pataleta nerviosa en sus pies, y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Pero en realidad... está tensa, profundamente preocupada y pensativa. Muy pensativa. Tiene que asimilar lo que le ha pasado... y con quien se ha encontrado. Que lo que creía o había descubierto en un principio... se ha complicado aun más si cabe.

La capitana Ren Schmidt, que ni siquiera ha podido quitarse aun el uniforme de combate completo, habiéndose quitado el casco y permaneciendo a la espera en esa sala durante horas y horas sin inmutarse, muy seria y preocupada, cuando por fin...

Se levanta y saluda, cuando por fin entra alguien al despacho de los peces gordos de la base: el General Hazama... además de la teniente-coronel Jilien Migasho. Llevando ésta además... sendas carpetas con documentación bajo su brazo... con un contenido que la capitana germanojaponesa de fuerzas especiales de las JGSDF, ya se puede intuir y muy a su pesar... de que se trata.

Ren está con una cara totalmente seria y sin marcar ningún sentimiento... porque cree que si la han retenido allí con dos policías militares, cómo si fuese un... arresto encubierto, es porque en Alnus ya saben lo que ella no quería que supiesen de ella. Y en efecto... así es. Pero... no será lo que ella se espera.

"Señor. Permiso para preguntar, señor." exclama Ren muy seria y... tensa, con la vista al frente y firme, y Hazama, en cuando se siente en su butaca tras su mesa, ante los mástiles con las banderas de Japón, Francia, España y Chile... más la del escudo de la Coalición de Liberación, siendo atentamente observada tanto por el General cómo por Migasho... con unas caras muy serias y de pocos amigos, suelta...

"No está en disposición de preguntar nada, capitana. Limítese a escucharme. Y a escucharme con mucha atención. ¿Teniente-Coronel?" dice Hazama pasándole el relevo a Migasho, que le da a Ren una de las carpetas que lleva con ella. Ren se queda mirándola muy seriamente... pero también tragando saliva, sin poder ocultar su tensión de que sus miedos... a que haya sido descubierta, se hagan realidad. Y se confirma... porque Ren abre el expediente... y observa ya en la primera plana, su ficha, la de Ren... con el uniforme gris de servicio del Bundeswehr con boina roja... con la espada rodeada de laureles, el _Waffenbarbe_ verde en las solapas del uniforme que le identifican también cómo miembro de las KSK (además de cómo fuerza de infantería ligera), y sus galones en las solapas del uniforme, con las tres estrellas (aunque son más bien cómo diamantes) que le identifican cómo capitana o _Hauptmann_. Hazama, con sus manos juntadas bajo su barbilla y una mirada muy seria, con la que Ren siente que no tiene escapatoria, tiene que escuchar del boca del General japonés y mando supremo de Alnus...

"Esto podría suponer graves consecuencias para ti, capitana. Espero que seas consciente... que el haber trabajado a nuestras espaldas con una potencia extranjera ajena a Japón y a la Coalición de Liberación, puede traerte serios problemas. El hecho que hayas informado periódicamente al Bundeswehr, que no tiene ninguna presencia ni responsabilidad aquí, es un acto de tal gravedad, que no podemos dejar pasar. Por lo tanto..." dice Hazama entornando los ojos hacia la capitana de fuerzas especiales, que...

Ren ya no se atreve a decir nada más, pero no acobardándose, sino endureciendo la mirada y apretando los dientes, asumiendo su destino de que ya no podrá seguir con su misión de informadora para el Bundeswehr, porque ha sido descubierta. O eso... se cree ella. Porque entonces, Migasho se ríe entre dientes, cómo burlándose de la situación, cosa que descoloca por completo a la capitana germanojaponesa de cabello castaño y ojos grises, exclamando Ren con justificada indignación "¡De que te estás riendo!? ¡Sólo obedecí las órdenes! ¡Cumplí con mi deber en todo momento! ¡Tanto con Japón cómo con Alemania!"

Justo entonces... entran los otros tres Generales: la francesa Anoid Jiuphre, el español Pedro Gutiérrez y el chileno José Luís Ríos. También... riendo entre dientes. Cosa que a Ren ya la tiene descolocada del todo, con cara de preguntarse que demonios está pasando aquí. Porque en cuando los tres Generales se sientan en sus sillas tras sus mesas en el despacho de Generales...

"¡Ja! Los alemanes siempre tan cabeza cuadradas. No captan una indirecta ni a la de tres." dice Ríos con una mueca confiada en la cara, exclamando Gutiérrez sonriente "Ya te digo. La pobre se cree que la vamos a echar a los tiburones, jajaja." pero ambos son cortados enseguida por Jiuphre, que cómo siempre es ella, recta y estirada, suelta "Señores... no se descalifiquen a si mismos, por favor. Antes de reír por reír, sería conveniente decirle a la capitana Schmidt que es lo que está pasando y cual es el verdadero motivo de que haya sido traída hasta aquí. ¿No es cierto... Hazama?" dice devolviendo su mirada de halcón hacia su colega japonés, que cómo meditando, con los ojos cerrados, los acaba abriendo, mirando muy seriamente a Ren, que permanece seria y callada... pero con una cara de desconcierto, diciendo el General japonés...

"Antes de hablar del informe que has escrito sobre el "pequeño" percance que has tenido en Kylystia... hay algo más que debe saber, capitana Schmidt. Para entenderlo mejor." dice Hazama seriamente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a la teniente-coronel Migasho, que le da entonces a Ren el otro expediente o carpeta... con el sello de _Tres Secret_ , y aunque Ren de francés va más bien escasa, entiende enseguida lo que pasa, cuando lee algo en la primera linea de texto: _Assassinat chancelier Frederick Von Kleihart_. La sorpresa para Ren es total, quedándose boquiabierta, levantando la mirada de sorpresa hacia los demás, exclamando "Que... que demonios... no... no puede ser verdad." dice Ren completamente descolocada, explicándole Hazama muy seriamente...

"Fue ayer, capitana Schmidt. Oficialmente se dice que el canciller alemán Frederick Von Kleihart; es decir... al jefe del gobierno de tu "otro" país... ha muerto en extrañas circunstancias. En realidad... ha sido asesinado. Por un francotirador. Aunque la autopsia... puede que de un resultado distinto. De no haber sido por la teniente-coronel y sus contactos en el DGSI de Francia... aquí tampoco sabríamos la verdad de los hechos. Pero esto, capitana Schmidt... tiene relación también con lo tuyo. Porque también debemos confesarte, y... discúlpanos por ello... que sabíamos lo tuyo desde el principio. Sabíamos que eras informadora para Alemania... y algunos tras la puerta, en Japón... querían que te aplicáramos el código militar y que fueses detenida y expulsada por traición y espionaje. Pero... da gracias a tu suerte y a mi complacencia, por supuesto. Por qué? Porque siempre has servido a las JSDF, de las que formas parte, con absoluta lealtad y porque eres una de las mejores soldados del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales. Puede incluso... que la mejor. Y también... porque después de lo que te ha pasado... serás aquí, más necesaria que nunca." acaba explicando Hazama con su habitual seriedad, habiendo dejado a Ren, cómo no, boquiabierta, sin palabras, soltando...

"Entonces... lo sabíais todo. … ¡Siempre lo habéis sabido!" exclama más que exaltada... desconcertada al darse cuenta, que para ocultar su otra misión en Alnus y en Falmart, no ha sido tan buena cómo se creía, pero Migasho, le aclara las cosas, retumbada sobre la pared de brazos cruzados tras su General, diciendo...

"¿De verdad te creías que ibas a pasar desapercibida cómo si nada? Esto no es un campamento de vacaciones, guapa. Era difícil creer eso de que llamas una vez a la semana a tus padres en Munich... cuando ellos en realidad ni viven en Japón ni viven en Alemania. Sino en la isla de Chipre, cómo jubilados. Una mentira un poco cutre, no cree, capitana?" dice la francesa de color con ironía un tanto maliciosa, arqueando la ceja, cuando pasa a hablar su superior, la General Jiuphre, diciendo "Incluso entre nosotros mismos, hay que preservar la seguridad para evitar filtraciones. Y cómo sólo te limitabas a informar de la situación, sin aportar ninguna información verdaderamente comprometedora, nada más que... cuando y cómo sería la operación de liberación para rescatar a vuestro supuesto espía... te lo dejan pasar. Porque tú misma justo acabas de darte cuenta... que tu propio Canciller sólo te utilizaba para que sus secretos no salieran a la luz. Pero ahora que se los ha llevado a la tumba con él... tu misión ya no tiene ningún sentido. Incluso en el Bundeswehr, con quien hemos contactado en secreto, ha aceptado olvidar el asunto si no revelamos la verdad y por supuesto, si tú no les vuelves a contactar más. No obstante..." dice entornando los ojos hacia Ren, que también muy seria, replica...

"Ya lo sé. Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido. No puedo creer lo que ese tipo me ha dicho... y quienes eran los que se lo han llevado. No puedo creérmelo." dice bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños de rabia... cómo sintiéndose humillada y derrotada, porque en parte, fue lo que le pasó, cuando el General Gutiérrez le pregunta "En ese caso, capitana Schmidt... está completamente segura de lo que vio? Que esos hombres que se llevaron a Karl Brugenau..." pregunta intrigado el General español, y la germanojaponesa, con decisión, responde...

"¡Sí, estoy completamente segura, señor! ¡Aunque iban literalmente disfrazados con uniformes de combate estadounidenses... eran soldados israelíes! ¡Estoy segura! Sus M4A1 eran viejos, con componentes israelíes y con doble cargador unidos con cinta aislante. Las fuerzas especiales estadounidenses, sean cuales sean, no llevan así sus armas. Y sus uniformes también tenían muchas cosas extrañas. Lo vi enseguida que no eran auténticos. ¡No puedo entender por qué se lo llevaron! ¡Que pinta Israel aquí!? ¡Y porque el tipo que debía rescatar..." acaba exclamando pasando del desconcierto total... incluso, por sorprendente que parezca... a la tristeza: al sentimiento de derrota, de sentirse humillada.

"Puedo entender cómo se siente cómo soldado, capitana." le dice Hazama seriamente, con los ojos cerrados y reflexivo, pero acaba por abrirlos, y le dice con mirada segura "Pero no es momento de hundirse. Ni de seguir haciéndose preguntas... sino de encontrar respuestas. No dudamos de lo que dice su informe. Porque..." y le corta enseguida Jiuphre, que igualmente seria, dice...

"Resulta evidente quien hay en verdad tras esas infiltraciones en este mundo... sin necesidad de pasar por la puerta de Ginza. Y eso sólo quiere decir una cosa. … Que alguien, en algún país de nuestro mundo... posee la tecnología para hacerlo. Y que sea cosa de la CIA o... puede que de alguien más en realidad. Y debemos investigar quien hay realmente detrás. Nuestros gobiernos justo empiezan a estar al corriente, señores. Me refiero... a lo que acabo de decir. Hasta ahora hemos sospechado de la CIA. Pero... es realmente así?" dice la General Jiuphre endureciendo la mirada, preguntándose toda intrigada algo que los demás en esa habitación, también se preguntan, pero que alguien...

"Señora..." le llama la atención Migasho a su General, que extrañada, pregunta "¿? ¿Algo que añadir, teniente-coronel?" y Migasho, muy seria, exclama "Señora... tengo una idea al respecto. Conozco cierto contacto en el DGSI. Un agente muy y muy veterano, que sabe de todo... y que está metido en muchas cosas. Se lo he consultado hace unas horas. Me ha propuesto de vernos en París dentro de cuatro días. Sola o acompañada. Así que... si quiere venir más gente conmigo..." suelta Migasho cómo distendida, para ver si alguien quiere apuntarse a su viaje. Un viaje... de espías. Cuando Hazama...

"Capitana Schmidt." le llama la atención Hazama a Ren, que realmente extrañada... acaba exclamando "¿? Em... un... un momento, señor. Quiere que... en serio? ¿Quiere que yo... vaya con ella a París para... señor, con todos los respetos, soy capitana del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales. Mi trabajo es ser soldado de élite en operaciones de combate, no hacer de Mata Hari." dice Ren un tanto molesta y sin haberle gustado la idea, pero el General Gutiérrez...

"En realidad es por tu propio bien, capitana. Cómo bien te ha dicho "Karl"... hay un asesino suelto en Alnus. Directamente enviado por el Canciller asesinado. Es probable que se haya retirado sin más o que... se quede aquí y actúe en cualquier momento. Lo más seguro para ti será marcharte una semana tras la puerta y no regresar hasta que encontremos a ese hombre... o mujer." dice el General español todo serio a Ren, que se ha quedado igualmente seria de lo que acaban de decirle, siguiendo el General chileno "Mi colega tiene razón, capitana Schmidt. Ese asesino estaba bajo las órdenes directas del Canciller Von Kleihart... y sólo él sabía quien es. Con su muerte, y hasta que tus contactos del Bundeswehr no descubran algo... es demasiado arriesgado para usted, capitana Schmidt, permanecer en Alnus. El resto de su equipo Delta 1 – 3 disfrutará de una semana entera de permiso a partir de mañana. Igual que usted." dice con una mueca el General Ríos, siguiendo Hazama...

"Y de pasada... ayudarás a la teniente-coronel Migasho a investigar en nuestro mundo, quien puede estar realmente tras esto. Tendréis toda una semana para averiguar, hablando con personas que sepan algo de lo que realmente está pasando... y regresaréis con esa información aquí. De pasada, usted, capitana Schmidt... en cuando terminen de lo de París se pasarán por Berlín a hablar con sus hasta ahora superiores. El General Heins Gatenau quiere verte y hablar contigo... digamos, extraoficialmente." dice esto último más que cómo una orden, que también, cómo un consejo hacia Ren. Y finalmente, la General francesa le advierte "Por supuesto... deberéis actuar con absoluta discreción y en contacto con las autoridades francesas. Ah! Y... teniente-coronel; capitana. Alguien más vendrá con vosotras a París y a Berlín. Ya sabréis quien cuando partáis para allá." dice la General francesa... con una inquietante sonrisa burlona, haciendo que tanto Ren cómo Migasho, se miren con tonta cara extrañada, cómo diciendo _qué estará tramando._

"Entendido, señora." dice Migasho, explicando a todos los presentes en el despacho del Generalato "Partiremos para allá dentro de dos días. Será bueno tener a la capitana Schmidt conmigo de guardaespaldas y... quien quiera que sea quien nos acompañe, señora. Vamos, Ren." dice Migasho, y ella y la capitana Schmidt, saludando a los Generales, salen de la sala (y al menos Ren, ya no tiene que estar retenida por la fuerza). Entonces exclama la General francesa "Y no se preocupe, Hazama. Cuidaremos de su capitana. Aunque por lo que sabemos de ella, es capaz de defenderse ella sola." dice en broma la General Jiuphre, añadiendo el chileno, José Luís Ríos, en el mismo tono "Jajaja. Es cierto. Las mujeres ya dais miedo por si solas. Y si son soldados de élite... ya ni te digo, jajaja" estalla a reír el General Ríos, diciéndole el español, Gutiérrez, con cara sarcástica "Usted y sus chistes pasados de moda, General Ríos. Que no le oída el capitán Valles, por qué sino..."

Los dos veteranos y maduros generales "latinos", se echan unas risas, mientras Jiuphre frunce el ceño echando un suspiro de resignación, cómo diciendo _hombres..._ Los tres Generales acaban saliendo del despacho del generalato... al mismo tiempo que entra Yanagida con un fajo de papeles, diciendo "General... traigo los papeles para la semana de permiso para todas las unidades o tropas que participaron en la operación de liberación, y que lo han solicitado formalmente. Solo falta su firma."

Hazama, simplemente firma esos documentos y Yanagida, los acaba recogiendo, para marcharse, pero Hazama "Teniente..." y Yanagida, se gira, sin inmutarse "¿? ¿Sí, señor?" y Hazama, serio pero también con preocupación, pregunta "¿Hay novedades sobre la señorita Rory? ¿Todavía no ha despertado? Y... ha recuperado la memoria?" siendo respondido por un Yanagida igualmente preocupado "No, señor. Aun no ha despertado. Lo que pasó ayer... fue... aaaaggghhhh... espeluznante, señor. Suerte que Itami llegó a tiempo y parece que consiguió calmarla. Bueno... mejor dicho, consiguió que volviera a caer inconsciente."

"¿Lo dice, teniente... por cómo se puso a hablar la señorita Mercury?" pregunta Hazama intrigado, respondiéndole serio Yanagida "No es sólo por eso, señor. Es cómo... si fuese una persona completamente diferente. Cómo si no fuese la apóstol de Emroy. Esperemos que pronto nos lleguen los resultados de los objetos recogidos en esa cueva, y sobre todo..." dice Yanagida todo intrigado, siendo cortado por Hazama en el mismo tono "Se sonsaque el contenido de las cintas de cassette y de las películas de filmar. Si es que consiguen sonsacar algo. Podría decirnos algo o saber que fue lo que pasó aquí... hace 45 años." dice muy seriamente el General japonés, endureciendo la mirada.

"Ya lo veremos, señor. Ya lo veremos. … Señor." dice saludando a Hazama y terminando por salir de su despacho, quedándose el mando supremo de la Coalición solo, diciendo entonces para si mismo, con una cara muy seria "Tienes que ayudarla a volver... capitán Itami."

Lo que podría haber supuesto para Ren algo mucho peor... se ha quedado en nada. Porque ella necesita de la coalición para seguir (y porque le es totalmente leal)... y la coalición necesita de ella, ahora más que nunca. Aunque ahora... con una misión muy especial en nuestro mundo, junto a quien ya es alguien muy parecida a ella: la teniente-coronel Jilien Migasho... en París. Junto a un tercer acompañante que forma parte de las tropas de la coalición y que especialmente para Ren... le generará una pésima mala impresión incluso antes de partir para su nueva misión en nuestro mundo. Pero que al final... Y es que con todo lo desconcertante que ha pasado... y seguirá pasando, la coalición, pese haber cumplido con su misión prioritaria, la de rescatar a sus ciudadanos, empiezan a saber o sospechar... que lo peor, aun está por venir.

Pero la gran incógnita ahora mismo... es que es lo que ha pasado, o mejor dicho... que pasó con Rory?

 _ **UN DÍA ANTES. 5 DE FEBRERO**_

 **Hospital Militar de Base Alnus, Región Especial. 8:00 AM hora local**

Todas las habitaciones del pequeño hospital de Alnus, son un bullicio y un verdadero hormiguero de gente, porque todas están ocupadas. La mayoría de los rescatados han necesitado y necesitan de una atención sanitaria primaria, y en muchos casos, urgente, ya que los hay que fueron sacados de Kylystia en un estado lamentable, muy enfermos o al borde de la muerte. Pero es un paso previo para que su estado mejore y para que pasen las pertinentes revisiones antes de regresar al otro lado de la puerta y así... puedan volver a casa de una vez por todas.

Pero una de las habitaciones del hospital... no está ocupada por ninguno de los liberados. Sino por... Rory Mercury, quien hace unas horas que ha despertado... pero sin ser consciente que ella ya ha despertado. Porque quien ha despertado... es otra.

Son las ocho de la mañana, y una de las enfermeras militares del hospital, pese a que la instalación de Alnus sigue a esas horas repleta de gente y en actividad frenética, casi al borde de la saturación pero sin ser un caos, llama a la puerta de la habitación donde Rory ha permanecido inconsciente por la friolera de cuatro días, plácidamente dormida cómo una especie de bella durmiente. La enfermera militar, que igualmente lleva uniforme de camuflaje y botas cómo cualquier soldado, entra en la habitación...

"Buenos días, Rory. ¿Aun estás..." pero la enfermera no puede decir nada más... porque casi es tumbada por una Rory... que sale pitando, corriendo, de la habitación... con una cara de absoluto terror, de mucho miedo. Con una cara... que sin duda, no es la suya. Porque su cuerpo o mejor dicho, su mente... están dominadas por algo o alguien... que no es ella misma. O... puede que sí? La enfermera sale corriendo tras una Rory que corre y corre por los pasillos del hospital... cuando se detiene de golpe ante la entrada de una de las muchas habitaciones abiertas... y ve uno de los médicos militares, un francés, atendiendo a uno de los rescatados. Al ver a ese hombre occidental, de cabello oscuro y... ojos azules... Rory se queda aun más paralizada por el miedo, echándose las manos a la cabeza, y gritando...

"Bomi! Bo hedaenuadai man! Bodai kha aem kaluna khaphachao beg than! Bo hedaenuadai man nai amerika! BOMIII!" le grita con una cara y voz de terror espeluznantes, que horrorizan al médico militar francés y a todo el mundo a su alrededor, que miran pasmados la escena. La cara de una Rory que ya sin ninguna duda no parece ella, de terror absoluto, echa varios pasos hacia atrás, apartándose de ese hombre occidental... cuando ve que a su alrededor hay muchos más occidentales, pero también de los suyos: orientales. Pero eso no impide... que intente escapar corriendo de allí. La médico militar, intenta detenerla, corriendo tras ella, gritándole que se detenga. Corriendo y corriendo, Rory... o quien quiera que sea ahora, observa a su alrededor a todas esas personas, muchas occidentales, europeos, sudamericanos, asiáticos, que le observan a su paso... y que muchos de ellos, llevan uniformes de camuflaje. Y esto es algo... que le aterroriza y le recuerda... las imágenes, los flashes que le vienen a la mente constantemente... en que recuerda a esos hombres en uniforme verde, armados... con todo a su alrededor hecho un mar de llamas. Corriendo y corriendo... consigue salir del hospital por su entrada principal, y un ruido... la estremece aun más: la de los helicópteros, uno de los _CASA Bo-105_ españoles que sobrevuela sobre Alnus regresando probablemente de Italica... y otro, el _Fuji UH-1J_ , cuyo inconfundible sonido... le estremece hasta el alma, haciendo que sus flashes en su mente, en su memoria, se hagan aun más intensos... y recuerde con más claridad a esos hombres de uniforme... armados con fusiles M16 de los más antiguos. Y especialmente... a ese hombre joven, muy joven, con gafas... y una mirada absolutamente terrorífica que hiela la sangre. Pero entonces...

"¡Rory! ¡Rory, que te pasa! ¡Rory!" le grita un Itami desconcertado, acompañado de Tuka y Lelei. Se acerca a una apóstol de Emroy que está irreconocible, con una expresión de absoluto terror... cómo si fuese una otra persona que nada tiene que ver con la Rory que todos conocen. Pero ella se echa para atrás... asustándose en un principio de que ese, inexplicablemente, desconocido para ella... pero al ver que es de su misma raza: un asiático... se abalanza sobre Itami, agarrándose con desespero a su uniforme de camuflaje verde, al pecho, gritándole...

" _S_ _uany khaphachao! ¡Amerika tongkan thi chakha phoaemkhong khaphachao!¡Kaluna suany payad haikhaochao! ¡Suany payad haikhaochao chak phraong lae!_ " le grita Rory... sin ser Rory, con una cara de absoluta desesperación, temor y horror, a Itami, que se queda igualmente parado, incluso horrorizado, por ver a Rory así, hablando unas palabras extrañas que nunca había oído. Tuka y Lelei se quedan igualmente boquiabiertas, mirándose la una a la otra sin entender nada de nada de lo que le está pasando... y con todo el mundo a su alrededor mirando la escena boquiabiertos. Nadie allí sabe interpretar las palabras de ayuda y desesperado socorro de una Rory Mercury... cuya consciencia puede que esté dormida y esté dominada por un yo pasado... o por...

"¡Capitán! ¿Qué le pasa a Rory? ¿Por qué diantre... está hablando en... en laosiano?" le dice un sorprendido y desconcertado Xavier, acompañado de Aitor y Kuribayashi, respondiendo un Itami que tiene sus manos sobre los hombros de la absolutamente espantada Rory, devolviendo la mirada a Xavier, exclama "La... laosiano? Cómo sabes que..." dice Itami sin entender nada de nada, y Xavier le explica "Cuando has estado en el Rabal de Barcelona, aprendes a diferenciar idiomas, capitán. Allí vive gente de todas partes del mundo. Incluido del sudeste asiático." dice mirando desconcertado a Rory, exclamando un Aitor igualmente desconcertado "Joer macho, dejaros de hablar de idiomas y haced algo, cagüen la ostia!" para sumarse Kuribayashi, que exclama "¡Eso, hay que saber qué le pasa! ¡Y pronto!"

Pero la presencia de Xavier y Aitor, hombres occidentales, blancos, y Xavier particularmente, de ojos azules y cabello y barba castañas, nada más que consiguen que Rory se agarre fuerte al pecho de Itami, con una cara de terror absoluto, temblorosa de miedo: en pocas palabras, de estar pasándolo verdaderamente mal. Cómo si creyese, que esos hombres occidentales... le harán lo mismo que le hicieron y que ahora recuerda o más bien ve... cómo si lo reviviera otra vez. Pero entonces... Itami toma cartas en el asunto. Se abraza a Rory, y se abraza fuerte a ella. Le acaricia el cabello, y con su cabeza sobre su pecho, le dice con todo el tacto del mundo... y una mirada que es todo un poema, de compadecerse de ella...

"Rory... Rory, por favor. Vuelve. ¿Me oyes? Si estás ahí... Tienes que... volver. Rory..." y entonces... se separa de ella, le vuelve a poner las manos sobre los hombros a la apóstol de Emroy y le dice con contundencia "¡Soy yo, Youji! ¡Rory! ¡RORY! ¡VUELVE CONMIGO, NO TE VAYAS! ¡RORY!" le grita Itami con absoluta decisión... causando el efecto deseado, porque la apóstol de Emroy...

Tiene nuevos flashes en su mente: las de su vida presente o verdadera, la de apóstol de Emroy... y la de su vida en Alnus, en Falmart... y con los hombres de verde, y en especial... con Itami. Es ahora cuando se produce el choque entre las dos vidas, entre los dos recuerdos, entre las dos... almas o personalidades o cómo quiera llamársele. Rory se echa las manos a la cabeza, cómo si tuviera el dolor de cabeza o migraña más fuertes del mundo... echando un espeluznante grito, que esta vez, no suena de horror, sino de... lucha interior entre esas dos personalidades, hasta que en momento dado, parece que se vuelve a desmayar y a punto de quedarse completamente inconsciente, ya cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo y una cara y miradas de estar a punto de perder la conciencia... pronuncia la palabra que Itami desea oír, cuando Rory dice "Youji..." y se desmaya definitivamente.

Y antes que nadie a su alrededor ordene o haga nada... Itami, muy preocupado y serio, sin decir una palabra, coge a Rory en brazos, y el mismo la lleva de nuevo para el hospital. Con una expresión en su cara... de preocupación absoluta e incluso de mucha empatía hacia Rory, porque de verdad está muy preocupado por ella. Ahora todos han presenciado y saben... que definitivamente, Rory no está bien y que esos recuerdos ocultos y absolutamente reprimidos de un pasado muy y muy lejano, han florecido definitivamente. Hasta tal punto... que esos se manifiestan, controlando esos recuerdos sobre la vida presente de Rory Mercury. Pero... son realmente recuerdos? ¿Y si en realidad...

"¡Capitán! Qué... piensa hacer? ¿No debería pedir ayuda a los médicos o al capitán Cristiano? Seguro que algo podrá hacer." dice Xavier a Itami, aun sobresaltado por lo que acaba de pasar, pero Itami, sin ni siquiera mirarles, sin apartar su mirada de profunda preocupación hacia Rory, les suelta "Yo me ocupo de ella. Hasta que no despierte y no vuelva a ser la Rory de siempre... me quedaré con ella. He jurado que contaría conmigo... y lo haré." y se marcha para dentro del hospital, con su mirada al frente, triste pero decidida, con Rory en brazos. Lelei y Tuka se quedan mirando aun muy sorprendidas, pero acaban haciendo que sí con la cabeza y marchándose junto a Itami, porque también están decididas a ayudar a Rory a salir de esta, cómo en su momento ayudaron a Tuka o cómo ayudarían a Lelei en la misma situación.

"Aaaaggghhhh... hay que reconocer que el capitán Itami está con los que quiere pase lo que pase. Eso es innegable." dice Xavier mirando afablemente hacia Itami, que marcha para dentro con Rory inconsciente en brazos y acompañado de Tuka y Lelei a lado y lado, respondiendo Aitor, que se lo mira con una mueca en la cara "Mira quien fue a hablar, joer. Si tú eres igual, Xavier. Que lo que hiciste en la cueva fue un acto de valor de aúpa. Seréis de países distintos pero... en esto, es cómo si fuerais hermanos." dice el sargento vasco con la mano sobre el hombro de su teniente, que le responde "Agh... sí tú lo dices, Aitor."

"El capitán es un otaku, un rarito y a veces el peor ejemplo a seguir para un buen soldado. Pero también es verdad... que es muy buen tipo. Eso es innegable." dice Kuribayashi también con mirada afable, diciéndole entonces Aitor en broma "Que carita pones, sargento Kuribayashi. ¿No será que te cae demasiado bien el capitán?" dice burlón el grandote y fornido vasco a la japonesa bajita y tetona, que le replica con estúpida mala cara "No digas eso ni en broma. A mi me gusta..." y se tapa enseguida la boca, toda sonrojada y nerviosa, ya que iba a pronunciar el nombre de cierto cabo de cara mona, cabello oscuro corto y ojos azules oscuros. Aitor y Xavier se quedan mirando tontamente y acaban echándose unas risas.

Itami devuelve a Rory a la cama de la misma habitación de hospital, la deja en la cama y la tapa con la sábana... sentándose él en una silla al lado de la cama, mirándola en todo momento con mucha preocupación hacia ella: hacia Rory. Tras suyo, de pie, Tuka y Lelei, se quedan mirando igualmente preocupadas a quien es de mucho tiempo su amiga inseparable en todas situaciones. Tuka le pregunta a Itami...

"Papá... volverá a ser la Rory de antes? Si cuando vuelva a despertar no se recupera... no quiero perder a Rory! ¡Lelei, tienes que hacer algo! ¡Mi magia para adormecer no servirá para esto! ¿No puedes hacer nada?" exclama la joven elfa rubia de ojos azules visiblemente asustada y preocupada hacia la joven maga de cabello y ojos azules, por lo que cree que es una locura que se ha apoderado de la apóstol de Emroy, respondiendo Lelei con su voz aséptica de siempre, toda seria "No sabría que hacer en algo así. Ni si mis conocimientos de magia realmente servirían para nada. Esto es algo... que está en su cabeza. Quizás la "ciencia" sepa encontrarle explicación. Pero yo... lo siento, Tuka" dice bajando la cabeza con expresión derrotista, admitiendo que en algo así, no sabe cómo responder, dejando a Tuka un tanto desencajada y al final, también entristeciéndose. Pero Itami les dice a ambas, sin apartar la mirada de preocupación hacia la Rory plácidamente adormecida...

"No os preocupéis por ella. Soy yo quien he prometido que la ayudaré... y pienso cumplir mi promesa. Esperaré hasta que despierte. … Podéis marcharos si queréis. Yo me quedaré con ella todo el tiempo. Ya lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir. … No pienso dejarla a la estacada." dice din apartar la mirada de mucha preocupación hacia Rory, que permanece inconsciente, dormida... con una expresión de paz en su rostro dormido. Pero Tuka y Lelei, se acercan a Itami... y le ponen una mano sobre cada hombro, sonriéndole. Cosa que a Itami... le hace sentirse un poco mejor. De saber que ni él abandonará a Rory... ni Tuka y Lelei abandonarán a Itami y la apóstol de Emroy.

No obstante... el misterio de saber que pasará cuando Rory Mercury despierte de nuevo, aunque haya pronunciado débilmente su propio nombre justo antes de desmayarse... sigue siendo una incógnita. Puede que vuelva otra vez ese extraño recuerdo o... extraña identidad que se ha apropiado de su cuerpo y mente... o puede que vuelva la Rory de siempre. Pero... y si ambas identidades...

 _ **UN DÍA DESPUÉS (HOY: 6 DE FEBRERO)**_

 **Palacio Imperial, Capital del Imperio Rebelde. 9:00 AM hora local**

Ha ordenado que esencialmente la Oprichinna le busque por todas partes. Se lo advirtió muy en serio... y no ha hecho caso de su advertencia, ya que al fin y al cabo, su "presa" ha cumplido con su deber y ha enviado el parte a Base Alnus con lo sucedido en cuando ha podido: con alegosía y nocturnidad. En cuando lo ha sabido, ha dado la orden a su policía política, inquisición, fuerza de opresión de la autoridad imperial rebelde, cómo quiera llamársele, tras él... pero ya no está ahí: se ha esfumado. Porque "él", Furuta Hitoshi, ha cumplido su obligación y su misión hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero también, ha demostrado que es un rival digno y de inteligencia demostrada para escapar de allí sin ser detectado ni por los guardias de palacio ni por los oprichinnas. Pero el nuevo emperador de facto, o mejor dicho... dictador del Imperio Rebelde, Herm, también guarda ahora... muchos cartas ocultas e inesperadas bajo su manga.

Siendo de mañana, y habiendo desayunado una comida ya infinitamente peor por no estar el que hasta ahora era el jefe de los cocineros de palacio, ha bajado siempre custodiado por los mismos oprichinnas... que no llevan espada ni daga, sino otras armas bastante más mortíferas y modernas... cómo la que él mismo, Herm, ha lucido en más de una ocasión... hacia los bajos más bajos de palacio: hacia las mazmorras que hay en la parte más subterránea y oculta del no tan grande ni majestuoso palacio imperial rebelde. Una vez llega...

Ahí permanece, encadenado de brazos y piernas, casi desnudo (sólo con un taparrabos), despojado de toda arrogancia y prepotencia, de todo poder y dignidad... si es que de esto último ha tenido algo desde hace mucho y mucho tiempo. Zorzal Al Caesar, el antiguo emperador absoluto, que quiso convertir el Imperio Rebelde y por ende, todo Falmart, en el espejo que sólo mostrara él y nada más que él, es sólo una piltrafa despojada de todo, que no vale nada, y que si sigue con vida, es sólo porque a Herm le apetece que así sea. En realidad es por algo más que eso, porque...

Herm entra en la oscura mazmorra. Los dos torturadores de la oprichinna, dos tipos fuerzudos, sudados de pies a cabeza y con el rostro cubierto por la máscara de rata gigante de los oprichinna, permanecen firmes y a un lado, ante su nueva autoridad imperial, quienes saben que ya no deben llamar con el título de "majestad"... porque es un dictador y así quiere que se le reconozca. Herm, con su fría mirada perturbadora...

"Mfmfmf. Buenos días... "majestad". Qué tal es para vos... vuestra nueva y cómoda estancia?" pregunta con cruel, muy cruel ironía el nuevo jefe supremo del Imperio Reconstituido a Zorzal, que levanta la cabeza, y al contrario de lo que cabría esperar... Zorzal le responde, con una cara de loco rabioso, de psicópata, indescriptible...

"Je... jeje... ¡JAJAJAJA! … Será muy divertido... ver desparramarse tus tripas, tus huesos y tu corazón aun palpitante cuando se acabe toda está estúpida y puta conspiración. Todos habéis sido de sobras advertidos... de que os pasará si osáis traicionarme. ¡TODOS! ¡SERÉIS DESPEDAZADOS CON MIS PROPIA ESPA... d... aaaa..." acaba quedándose completamente aterrorizado, muerto de miedo, inofensivo... cuando una vez más... Herm se saca su _Beretta M9_ de debajo sus ropajes o vestido de estilo romano, mirándole con una mirada fría que hiela la sangre, suelta...

"Que una cosa de metal tan pequeña pudiera darme tanto poder... jajaja... y que a un perfecto hijo de de la gran puta cómo tú te dejara justamente cómo lo que eres... un gusano inmundo e insignificante... ha sido el perfecto golpe de suerte que me ha traído el destino. No... no ha sido solo el destino. Ni tan siquiera los dioses. Mfmfmf... no... en realidad si que ha sido un Dios. El... nuevo Dios de este mundo... y del otro. … Sólo eras una marioneta de la que se ha cansado de jugar contigo y ya no le sirves. Ahora yo ocupo tu lugar... y... todos contentos, mfmfmfmf" dice Herm, dictador supremo del Imperio Reconstituido, riendo fríamente entre dientes... ante un Zorzal que no hace otra cosa que mirar fijamente con un terror indescriptible, la pistola que Herm sujeta en su mano derecha. Y más aun... cuando Herm le apunta con ella, explicándole, con una cara y voz muy frías y amenazantes...

"¿Sabes por qué aun no estás muerto? Porque la coalición querrán capturarte vivo. Es su otro gran objetivo. Y por eso... te mantengo con vida para atraerles. Cuando vengan... a por tu querido cocinero... y a por ti... caerán en la trampa y empezará... su ocaso. Entonces nos haremos con este mundo con la ayuda de la... nueva puerta. Una puerta que de verdad, conectará los dos mundos. Y dónde yo... seré lo que de verdad, tú, nunca has sido. El hombre más poderoso de este mundo. Mfmfmf... Jajajaja... JAJAJAJA!" ríe cruel y exageradamente Herm de lo que cree que es su glorioso destino... y de tener a Zorzal cómo su rehén, cómo una simple cucaracha inmunda con la que puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero... que aun le resulta útil, añadiendo Herm "Así que dale las gracias... al nuevo Dios. Si dependiera de mi... ya estarías muerto." le dice con una mirada y voz frías que incluso a Zorzal le paralizan por completo, aunque a él más bien... es la visión del arma de fuego lo que le produce el terror hacia su carcelero. Pero Zorzal... aun puede pronunciar unas palabras. Con una cara de miedo, pero igualmente terrorífica en su rostro, de desequilibrado absoluto, suelta...

"De que... estás... hablando. … El... cocinero? No... Noooo... ¡NOOOO! ¡ÉL NO PUEDE HABERME TRAICIONADO! ¡ES UN POBRE DESGRACIADO! ¡NO PUEDE HACER NADA CONTRA MI! Y tú... Herm... PAGARÁS POR HABER HECHO ESTO! ¡LOS DIOSES TE PONDRÁN EN TU LUGAR! ¡VENDIDO DE MIER..." pero sin cortarse un pelo, Herm demuestra una violencia tremenda, y le pega una patada con la rodilla en el pecho, haciendo que Zorzal casi se quede sin respiración por un instante, y inmediatamente después... le pegue Herm otra patada con la rodilla en el vientre, haciendo que Zorzal sangre abundantemente por la boca. Herm le coge por el pelo, sin miramientos y con su mirada fría que hiela hasta el alma, y le suelta...

"Alguien que nunca se dio cuenta que su cocinero favorito... era un espía de Japón, no puede gobernar un Imperio. Ni siquiera... puede gobernarse a si mismo... Zorzal. Aprovecha tus últimos días o... horas de vida, cómo gusano para el cebo. Un cebo... para la coalición de liberación. Ahora les toca a ellos. Les atraerás... y con la ayuda de "ellos"... les daremos una bienvenida que no se esperan. Eso por sí solo les dejará en tal debilidad que no podrán ni siquiera recuperarse del golpe. ¿Por qué? Porque son... "humanitarios". En cuando luchen contra un igual y tengan muertos entre sus filas... se largarán de aquí... y yo, el nuevo emperador, el dictador supremo del Imperio, podré conquistar todo el mundo, y... el nuevo Dios... dominará sobre él. Felices sueños... GUSANO DE MIERDA!" le grita con cara extrema de locura, incluso más temible aun que las que ponía Zorzal, pegándole una última y fuerte patada con la rodilla en plena cara... y dejándole esta vez, inconsciente a Zorzal, con la nariz destrozada y sangrando a chorro. Justo entonces... llega uno de los oprichinnas, que se arrodilla ante Herm y...

"¡Señor supremo! ¡No hemos encontrado al espía japonés por ninguna parte del Palacio! ¡Tampoco por la ciudad! ¡Hemos rastreado todos los pasadizos subterráneos! ¡Ni rastro de él! ¡Puede que ya haya huido, señor!" exclama el Oprichinna, incluso nervioso por temer posibles represalias de alguien que puede parecer más serio, calculador e inteligente, mucho más inteligente que Zorzal... pero tanto o más cruel y despiadado. Herm, sin inmutarse, manteniendo su frialdad absoluta, responde...

"Dejad de buscarle. Ahora ya estará bien lejos. Pero aun no han llegado a buscarle... porque "ellos" no me lo han notificado aun. Y "ellos"... me han prestado a algunos de sus hombres. Pronto tendremos noticias suyas..." y es decirlo... cuando un "beep beep"; una señal de un aparato: un radio transmisor, de marca Motorola, le suena bajo su cintura de armadura entre romana y medieval. El malherido, adolorido y sangrante Zorzal, no puede salir de su absoluta sorpresa al ver a Herm poseer semejante artilugio mágico, sin duda de los hombres de verde o del otro lado de la puerta, en sus manos.

"Adelante... Equipo omega cero. Reportad. ¿Le habéis encontrado ya?" pregunta con su cara fría que paraliza al aparato, respondiendo una voz enlatada por el aparato " _Negativo, señor supremo. Tenemos silencio en la radio ni hay ninguna señal en el radar de que se aproxime ningún helicóptero. Sin duda permanece muy bien escondido en las cercanías. Pero le encontraremos, señor."_ dice esa voz masculina... de acento norteamericano que le delata, respondiendo Herm "Recordad. Si vienen a buscarle en helicóptero... destruís o abatís la aeronave antes de que aterrice... y le capturáis. Vivo cueste lo que cueste. Muerto no nos servirá de nada. Encontradle, ya." dice con una voz y miradas amenazantes de verdad, siendo respondido cómo si nada " _Omega cero, Roger. No será difícil. El objetivo está solo y únicamente tiene una nueve milímetros cómo defensa. Se lo traeremos vivo. Corto._ " acaba diciendo ese hombre desconocido, cortando la comunicación.

Herm vuelve a esconderse el transmisor bajo su ropa, observando lo boquiabierto, pasmado, que se ha quedado Zorzal, pese a que la sangre de su nariz rota, le sigue bajando a gotas por la cara y cayendo por la barbilla al suelo. Herm, con una mirada fría que acojona de verdad, y una mueca cruel en la cara, exclama hacia los dos oprichinnas "Vosotros dos. Curadle esa nariz. Luego... seguid con lo vuestro. Podéis hacerle lo que queráis... pero manteniéndole vivo. Si el gusano del cebo no es apetecible... el pececillo no lo encontrará apetecible. El pez pequeño llamado coalición... que pronto será devorado por un pez mucho más grande, mfmfmfmf." acaba diciendo riendo cruelmente entre dientes con una mueca cruel en la cara y una mirada fría que estremece a cualquiera, saliendo se la oscura y espeluznante mazmorra.

Zorzal, quien tuvo, sostuvo y abusó de un poder absoluto con todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante, fuera aliado o enemigo, sin importarle lo más mínimo, ahora prueba su propia medicina. Y parece que lo hará durante no precisamente poco tiempo. Porque Herm está en lo cierto que capturar a Zorzal es otro de los objetivos, sino el otro gran objetivo, de la Coalición de Liberación... que cree que no sabe que es una trama para la siguiente fase de un plan terrorífico que no ha hecho más que empezar. … El 2/71 dirigido por... Richard Stravinski.

Pero quien también está corriendo un peligro extremo, es Furuta Hitoshi. Quien ahora ha tenido que abandonar forzosamente su papel de espía para la coalición en el palacio imperial, huyendo de allí... para caer en una trama parada por Herm. Pero cómo es sabido, Furuta no tiene ni un sólo pelo de estúpido... y le dará una desagradable sorpresa a Herm... y su nuevo aliado que... ya os podéis imaginar quien es. Pero... cómo ha conseguido esta alianza? Y... para que en realidad?

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Residencia oficial del Primer Ministro o _Kantei_ , Chiyoda, Tokio, Japón. 12:00 PM hora local**

Ayer por fin pudo hacer lo que estuvo esperando hacer por casi dos meses. Una gran rueda de prensa ante todos los medios en la sede del gabinete, en la que por fin pudo anunciar el éxito de la gran operación de liberación. Acto solemne, incluso con cierto aire patriótico... para anunciar que... 18 de los 20 ciudadanos japoneses capturados en París, por fin han sido liberados y en cuestión de un par de días, por fin van a cruzar la puerta de vuelta a casa. Pero eso mismo... ha generado controversia y críticas entre parte de la prensa (por no decir casi toda) y una parte importante de la población. El hecho de que dos de los ciudadanos no hayan regresado a casa con vida, y que aun ni siquiera hayan recuperado sus cadáveres para que sus familias puedan enterrarlos, ha despertado las críticas de muchos, que creen que se ha tardado demasiado y que la cosa no ha sido todo lo eficaz que podría haber sido... obviamente, sin conocer la situación al otro lado de la puerta.

Unas críticas que en las diferentes ruedas de prensa que en el día anterior se dieron casi simultáneamente en el Palacio del Elíseo, el Palacio de la Moncloa y el Palacio de la Moneda, también se mostraron en las preguntas de los periodistas tras la declaración de los Presidentes Cloud Troffau, Pedro Costa y Valentina Blanca. Y que él, el Primer Ministro Morita, también ha tenido que aguantar. Y cómo cualquier político que se precie cómo tal, ha contestado cuando le ha interesado, tirando o no balones fuera o desviando las respuestas hacia donde le interesa. Pero esto... fue ayer.

Hoy, ya siendo mediodía, Morita se encuentra en su despacho presidencial del Kantei, siendo un día frío y nublado, gris, sobre Tokio. Mirando por un largo rato, con su cara con gafas seria e impávida... las vistas del cielo nublado sobre la capital de Japón. Y esa mirada seria... no es para menos. Porque tiene sobre su mesa, el informe clasificado que le han pasado desde el Ministerio de Justicia, y por ende, desde la PSIA... le ha preocupado y mucho. Más aun por la solicitud que le hacen y que debe decidir ya si aprueba o no... y por la investigación de los tipos extranjeros que murieron a manos de la PSIA en suelo japonés: agentes de la CIA. Cosa que obviamente... puede ponerle en problemas diplomáticos con Estados Unidos si la verdad sale a la luz. Unos problemas que no se irán así cómo así... y que no sólo afectan a él, sino a medio gabinete. Y eso se denota, cuando dos viejos conocidos, los ministros de Defensa Taro Kano... y el de Asuntos Exteriores, Koji Sugawara, entran en el despacho presidencial del Kantei.

"¡Morita! ¡Deja de estar en las nubes y escucha esto! ¡Es muy serio!" le grita Kano con su habitual mala uva al Primer Ministro, que se le queda mirando con cara seria pero la ceja arqueada, cómo diciendo _tan educado cómo siempre_. Sugawara le entrecorta a Kano, diciéndole "No empieces a exaltarte cómo siempre, Taro. Bastantes dolores de cabeza tenemos todos sobre la mesa para que empieces a gritos, cómo de costumbre." dice Koji con cara sarcástica hacia Kano, que le mira con mala cara estúpida, soltando "No me vengas con esas, Koji. Y no me volváis a decir que es porque soy un Otaku." Y cuando Taro va a decir lo que tiene que decir a Morita, éste le corta, con expresión muy seria, diciendo...

"No te desesperes, Taro. Sé que venías a decirme. Pero me temo que incluso hay asuntos más urgentes que ese." le advierte muy seriamente el Primer Ministro a su ministro de defensa, que sin entender nada, exclama "¿Cómo? Pero... de que diablos estás hablando ahora, Morita. ¿Más importante aun que un intento de asesinato de un alto mando de las JSDF a las puertas de mi ministerio por agentes de la CIA? ¡De la CIA, me oyes, Morita!? ¡Cómo se atreven a actuar tan descaradamente contra un país se supone aliado y amigo!? ¡Y LO QUE MENOS ENTIENDO AUN, ES PORQUE NO NOS QUEJAMOS A LOS NORTEAMERICANOS Y MANTENEMOS EL ASUNTO EN SECRETO!? ¡EXPLICÁDMELO, MALDITA SEA!" grita Taro Kano realmente enfadado, aunque con un enfado un tanto estúpido y exagerado, con la vena de la sien hinchada, exclamando Sugawara con cara sarcástica "Te está diciendo, tifón humano sin control, que bajes esos humos. Deja al Primer Ministro que se explique." le dice tan tranquilo el de exteriores a su colega de defensa, devolviendo la mirada irritada Taro hacia Morita, que ha permanecido sentado en su butaca tras su mesa, al lado del mástil con la bandera japonesa, con las manso juntadas y los ojos cerrados, en pose reflexiva, casi de meditación, hasta que abre los ojos, con una mirada muy seria, y Morita explica, para desconcierto de Kano...

"He hablado con el Presidente Troffau por teléfono hace un momento. Y nuestros miedos se confirman. La conspiración de la CIA con la puerta puede ser más extendida y profunda de lo que nos podemos imaginar. Y a este lado de la puerta, Japón sólo puede actuar oficialmente en nuestro propio territorio. Y afortunadamente, tu colega de Justicia, Tanaka, me ha asegurado que así es. La PSIA ha conseguido mantener a ralla las acciones de esa gente en nuestro país. Ni en Chile ni en España se han detectado movimientos excesivamente sospechosos. Pero en Francia... el DGSI y su inteligencia militar, el DRM, creen que su presencia en su territorio es más extensa de lo que creen. Y el General Hazama... quiere averiguarlo personalmente enviando allí algunos de nuestros hombres de Alnus. Y eso... no me gusta, Taro. No me gusta... nada." acaba explicando Morita con una seria mala cara, siendo respondido por Taro Kano con cierto enfado...

"¡Maldita sea, Morita! ¡Eso son chorradas! ¡La teniente-coronel Migasho de la expedición francesa en Alnus ES agente del DGSI! ¡Y conoce a alguien en París que nos puede resultar muy útil!" pero le corta enseguida el Primer Ministro, con cara muy seria de malos amigos "Entonces reza para que la capitana Ren Schmidt, quien se supone... que era una espía al servicio de Alemania, no haga ninguna cosa que llame la atención de las autoridades francesas, porque sino, podemos tener un conflicto diplomático con nuestro principal aliado de Alnus. Ni siquiera deberíamos dejarla salir de nuestro país." dice el Primer Ministro incluso con mala cara, enfadado, porque a él y a muchos políticos no les ha hecho mucha gracia que tengan a una infiltrada del Bundeswehr dirigiendo sus fuerzas especiales al otro lado de la puerta. Pero Sugawara, intentando poner paz...

"Primer Ministro Morita... si el General Hazama la quiere seguir teniendo de su lado, es porque en ningún momento nos ha traicionado. Se ha mantenido siempre fiel a las órdenes y ha servido con absoluta lealtad a las JSDF. La necesita y no podemos prescindir de ella así cómo así. No sería inteligente por nuestra parte. Más aun... tras lo que le ha ocurrido en la operación de liberación y que demuestra hasta que punto la mera existencia de la puerta y los intereses que genera entre las grandes potencias mundiales, puede complicar las cosas, señor. Por no mencionar que puede confirmar las sospechas de algunos... o incluso en la PSIA... de que en realidad no sería la CIA quien está tras lo que está pasando en las sombras. … Sino que hay alguien más. Y no tenemos ni idea de quien es." acaba diciendo muy seriamente Sugawara, siendo observado por Morita con una mirada muy seria tras sus gafas, exclamando Taro con desconcierto...

"¿De verdad creéis que... pero Koji, los hombres que la PSIA abatió frente a mi ministerio y que por un pelo no se cargan al Coronel Ryuuzaki, eran agentes de la CIA! ¡DE LA MALDITA CIA, ENTIENDES!? ¡Deberíamos llamar a Dyrrell de una maldita vez y ponerle las ideas en orden para que haga algo de una vez por todas! ¡No podemos permitir que al final consigan apoderarse de NUESTRA puerta, Morita!" exclama con enfado el Ministro de Defensa y viejo amigo Otaku de Itami, siendo replicado por un Morita serio y contundente...

"De eso nada, Taro. Sería contraproducente. Y mis colegas de la coalición, especialmente Troffau, están de acuerdo conmigo. No debemos hacer ver en ningún momento a Washington que sabemos más de lo que ellos creen que sabemos. Es más. Resulta evidente que ya debe de estar actuando con la máxima discreción. Lo que ha ocurrido en Alemania puede que le obligue definitivamente a actuar. Y seguro que más países saben lo que ocurre y que incluso obliguen más aun a Dyrrell a actuar. Una decisión que para él resultará también crítica. Actuar contra su principal agencia de inteligencia, le puede acarrear una grave crisis interna y sin que... el problema se solucione del todo. Si lo que dice en el informe que tengo delante es cierto, por supuesto." dice Morita seriamente y señalando con el dedo sobre la carpeta del informe que tiene enfrente, sobre su mesa. Sugawara y Kano se quedan mirando serios pero intrigados entre ellos por un instante, hasta que devuelven la mirada al Primer Ministro, alzando la voz Kano...

"Aaaagghhh... está bien, lo haremos cómo dices, Morita. Pero si Dyrrell se retrasa tanto en hacer algo, puede que ya sea demasiado tarde. Empiezo a hartarme de la maldita geopolítica internacional que de rebote, me tiene con las manos atadas. Podríamos haber incluso capturado a Zorzal. ¡Y ahora resulta que su mejor General, Herm, ha dado un golpe de Estado y se ha hecho con el poder!" grita enfadado de verdad, golpeando sobre la mesa de Morita con las manos, pero Morita, le replica muy seriamente "¡No podemos hacer nada! … Por mucho que al otro lado de la puerta tengamos un poder inmenso e imparable... en este mundo es el que es. Y no podemos hacer lo que queramos. Nadie debe ni puede hacer lo que le de la gana. Y Japón el primero. Esa es mi política... Taro. No pienso hacer nada que ponga en peligro la imagen de Japón en el resto del mundo. Que por si aun no te has enterado... no es precisamente la mejor por tener el control único y exclusivo de la puerta de Ginza. Tarde o temprano... tendremos que cederla a las Naciones Unidas. Al menos hasta que toda la larga lista de cosas por solucionar tras la puerta, se solucionen." acaba advirtiéndole muy seriamente, con mirada de halcón, el Primer Ministro de Japón a su Ministro de Defensa, que rabioso, enfadado, acaba marchándose con la cara furiosa, sin decir nada más.

"No se preocupe, señor. Se le pasará. Aunque sea por obligación del médico. Pero... de verdad cree eso, Primer Ministro?" pregunta extrañado Sugawara a Morita, que ya más calmado y reflexivo, le responde "Agh... lo sé, lo sé. No estoy acostumbrado a hacer de hombre duro. Ese no soy yo. Pero a veces tengo que hacer ese papel para que las cosas se hagan cómo hay que hacerse. Además... tú sabes algo que Taro no sabe. ¿No es cierto? … Que hay terceras potencias mundiales que pueden hacer el trabajo sucio por nosotros y hacer que Dyrrell por fin mueva ficha." dice mirando intrigante a Sugawara, que exclama un tanto descolocado...

"Em... sí, señor Primer Ministro. Pero... es aun demasiado pronto para sacar tales conclusiones. Aunque no deja de ser verdad... que lo ocurrido a la capitana Schmidt en la fortaleza de Kylystia, puede ser la prueba que o bien hay más países con capacidad para ir y venir entre un mundo y el otro... o realmente quien dirige la CIA lo hace al margen de su gobierno. Por eso Dyrrell debe actuar y actuar ya. Aunque... puede que ya sea demasiado tarde cuando tome medidas." dice Koji Sugawara con expresión muy seria, sin duda, de no gustarle cómo se están desarrollando los acontecimientos más allá de Japón en relación a la Puerta que comunica un mundo con otro, pero Morita, también tiene su responsabilidad en éste, porque dice...

"Y no olvides una cosa, Sugawara. Será muy complicado justificar nuestra presencia al otro lado de la puerta ahora que nuestros ciudadanos han sido rescatados. Es algo que la opinión pública sin ninguna duda no le encontrará justificación alguna. Y dentro de sólo dos meses... hay elecciones en nuestro país para la cámara alta de la Dieta. Hay que ser extremadamente prudentes en nuestras acciones de ahora en adelante." le advierte muy seriamente el Primer Ministro a Sugawara, que no gustándole lo que acaba de oír, replica "Señor... no creo que preocuparse únicamente de las elecciones sea lo más apropiado. Una situación compleja requiere de soluciones complejas, y así..." pero Morita le corta enseguida, exclamando sin salir de su seriedad...

"Porque tanto tú cómo yo... somos políticos, Sugawara. Actúa cómo tal si no quieres verte arrastrado por los acontecimientos. Si nuestro partido pierde las elecciones... la Dieta dictará lo que tenemos y no tenemos que hacer y yo ya no podré hacer nada en lo referente a la puerta. No lo olvides. Podéis actuar... pero con verdaderos pies de plomo. Las presiones internacionales son cada vez más fuertes y no podré aguantarlas eternamente. Al menos, mientras yo siga en el Kantei. Mi sucesor, sea quien sea... puede que se doble a las presiones cómo una hoja ante al viento en otoño." acaba por advertirle el Primer Ministro Morita a Sugawara, que aparentemente resignado, responde...

"Aaaaagghhh... sí, señor Primer Ministro. Pero... hay algo más que quería decirle, si es que no lo sabe ya, señor." le dice Sugawara ya más serio de lo habitual en él, respondiéndole Morita "Sí, estoy al corriente, Ministro Sugawara. La emperatriz Piña quiere celebrar una gran recepción en el Palacio Imperial de Sadera por la recuperación de la verdadera capital para el Imperio Reconstituido. Os ha invitado a ti y a los demás ministros de exteriores de la coalición de liberación. Y a más gente. Si es así... que lo pases bien, Koji. Retírate." dice arreglándose las gafas, incluso cómo indiferente, centrándose en su papeleo sobre su mesa, replicando Sugawara descolocado "Em... pero... señor. ¿No deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad para reforzar definitivamente la alianza entre la coalición y la emperatriz Piña?" pero Morita le responde con un indiferente "Retírate."

Koji Sugawara, acaba saliendo del despacho presidencial del Kantei con una sensación no precisamente agradable. Bien es cierto que las presiones día sí día también del resto del mundo sobre Japón para que deje de dominar la puerta y considerarla parte integral del territorio de Japón, de un solo país de nuestro mundo, son incómodas para el gabinete del Primer Ministro Morita e incluso afectan a la imagen exterior de Japón y a su poderosa economía e industria, basada en la exportación. Pero no le gusta que la política, la maldita política, haya interferido y siga interfiriendo en lo que la coalición de liberación ha hecho, hace y parece que aun tendrá que hacer por todo Falmart. El objetivo principal ha sido cumplido... pero Sugawara y Kano saben que aun hay otro de pendiente: capturar a Zorzal... y que muy extrañas interferencias externas están complicando la misión de la coalición, a quien hasta ahora, la cosa ha sido relativamente fácil. Pero que en no mucho tiempo... la cosa se puede complicar, de verdad, por momentos.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Italica, Capital del Imperio Reconstituido, Región Especial. 12:30 PM hora local**

Por fin ha podido llegar a la parte del gran libro que le dieron sobre la historia de nuestro mundo... relativa al siglo XX. Al menos, a su primera mitad. Un gran tomo enciclopédico, con quizás más imágenes que texto, porque quien se lo regaló es más de mangas y novelas cortas que de pesados y aburridos manuales historiográficos (que si no eres un profesional en ello, puedes encontrarlos la lectura más aburrida y lenta del mundo). Un gran libro con el que ha aprendido desde los inicios de la humanidad, mucho más antiguos y primitivos de lo que podía esperarse para la visión de Falmart... y que ahora desemboca en una civilización mucho más potente, rica y avanzada que la suya. O... eso cabe esperar.

Ella, la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, avanza rápido en la lectura de ese libro. Y un siglo, el XX, que parecía empezar con grandes perspectivas, en una fe casi ciega en los progresos científicos y tecnológicos, en una época que los franceses particularmente llamaron la "Belle Epoque", en donde Europa dominaba el mundo con cuarenta años de paz tras la guerra franco-prusiana de 1871. Pero que esa paz, demostró muy bien que la paz no es más que la pausa entre una guerra y la siguiente, porque en julio de 1914... estalló la "Gran Guerra". Piña aprende entonces, cuando nació la capacidad brutal que ha desarrollado la guerra y las armas de nuestro mundo. Quedándose particularmente impresionada, para mal, al ver y leer sobre la guerra de trincheras en Francia y Bélgica, donde millones de jóvenes, toda una generación entera, se perdió en un conflicto que de principio a fin, fue un sinsentido absoluto, porque sus propios combatientes no sabían explicar por qué exactamente estaban luchando. El uso masivo de ametralladoras, artillería, armas químicas. Todo esto... en cantidades industriales, tanto materiales cómo humanos... inimaginables para cualquier habitante de Falmart. La cifra de muertos que provocó "oficialmente" esa "Gran Guerra", es algo que a Piña le pone los pelos de punta: más de 13 millones de muertos. Algunos de ellos, pocos... no combatientes, civiles. Algo que para la lógica antigua, medieval, de guerrear, es concebible, pero no a semejantes escalas, reforzando su idea de que con los países del otro lado de la puerta hay que buscar siempre la paz, porque sus ejércitos y armas, podrían destruir Falmart por completo en cuestión de días.

Sigue avanzando en el libro... y más cosas que le llaman la atención. Ya aun durante la guerra, la llegada al poder del socialismo y/o comunismo en Rusia, naciendo así la Unión Soviética con un tal Lenin a la cabeza. Una ideología que propugna la dictadura del proletariado, la eliminación de las clases sociales y la solidaridad y fraternidad entre todos los trabajadores del mundo (cosa que en la práctica fue un "poco" diferente). Unas ideas que Piña intenta, trata de entender, pero que si su padre lo leyese junto a ella, se echaría las manos a la cabeza y no entendería aunque se las hicieran tragar con embudo. En el aspecto político y social, el mundo tras la puerta, también está mucho más adelantado que el suyo. Sin saber que esa "revolución bolchevique"... fue hace un siglo y hoy lo que impera es algo que no tiene nada que ver.

Sabe sobre los "locos años 20", con el ascenso de Estados Unidos cómo potencia hegemónica, aunque al mismo tiempo, aislada de los asuntos del resto del mundo. Del nacimiento de nuevas naciones en Europa. De la muerte de Lenin y la llegada de un verdadero monstruo humano cómo fue Stalin al poder en la URSS. Y cómo al final... ocurrió la gran depresión, y cómo consecuencia, los totalitarismos se apoderaron de muchas naciones del mundo.

Cuando llega a los años 30 y 40, se da cuenta Piña que ese mundo al otro lado de Alnus, que creía estable, poderoso y capaz de controlarlo todo, tuvo un pasado verdaderamente inestable y terrible. El auge de los fascismos en Europa, con unos personajes absolutamente extraños y que le parecen más cómicos que cualquier otra cosa, cómo Mussolini o Hitler, le hacen preguntarse a Piña cómo sus naciones les adoraban cómo a Dioses. Y también sabe... de algo que la descoloca y mucho. Del imperialismo y expansionismo japonés hacia China, en una guerra, la de 1937, donde los japoneses cometieron verdaderas brutalidades y atrocidades a diestro y siniestro, de un sadismo que hasta en la Alemania nazi a mucho les horrorizó, y a otros, les dio ideas. A Piña no le entra en la cabeza cómo una nación que presume de ser humanitaria, de promover la paz y de ser ella misma garante de esa paz... en un tiempo no tan lejano, fuese una nación guerrera, incluso salvaje y despiadada con sus enemigos, vecinos, bajo el pretexto de "Asía para los asiáticos".

Va avanzando y sabiendo de otras cosas, cómo la guerra civil en uno de los países de la coalición, España, que desgarró a todo un país y trajo una dictadura de cuarenta años de un señor muy bajito, al que le faltaba un testículo y por eso tenía voz casi de pitufo, llamado Franco. O que en Chile, la Gran Depresión del 29, tuvo unas consecuencias nefastas por la caída de la demanda de exportación del cobre y otros metales y minerales. Situación que a partir de 1939 se revirtió, porque...

A medida que ha ido avanzando la mañana, Piña ha ido leyendo... y haciendo que más de una vez se eche la mano a la cara de la impresión. El saber sobre el mayor conflicto bélico, la mayor guerra que ha habido nunca en nuestro mundo: la segunda guerra mundial. Sus dimensiones que afectaron a cuatro de los cinco continentes, sus numerosos frentes, los muchos países que lucharon unos contra otros en dos grandes bandos: los aliados y el eje. Y las cifras que definitivamente, le hacen abrir los ojos cómo naranjas de la impresión: 55 millones de muertos, cifra que en realidad podría ser mucho mayor. Y de esas muertes, esta vez... la mayoría fueron civiles, no combatientes. Una guerra que se convirtió, cómo bien dijo Joseph Goebbles, en una "Totallie Krieg", guerra total. Bombardeos masivos de enjambres de pájaros de hierro sobre las ciudades, reduciéndolas a cenizas (Coventry, Manchester, Stuttgart, Dresden). Batallas tan brutales tanto en campo abierto cómo en ciudades, que las redujeron a cenizas (Stalingrado, Varsovia, Manila, Berlín) y unas batallas entre los ejércitos de tales dimensiones, destrucción y escala, especialmente entre los soviéticos y los alemanes, que le hacen darse cuenta de lo inteligente que fue su decisión, al contrario que su hermano Zorzal o antes su padre, Molt, de lo que habría significado para ella, el Imperio y sus habitantes, enfrentarse al otro mundo y su "guerra total". Porque batallas cómo Stalingrado, Kursk, Moscú, Berlín, pero también las grandes operaciones navales de los norteamericanos en el Pacífico, los bombardeos masivos angloamericanos sobre Alemania... o la gran batalla del Atlántico entre los U-Boot alemanes y la flota mercante aliada... una escala, tamaño, dimensiones y brutalidad de la guerra... que ni siquiera el Dios Emroy podría imaginarse. Pero para Piña, la cosa no termina ahí, porque...

Dos cosas que la horrorizan de verdad: Uno, es el cómo se puso punto y final a la mayor guerra de la historia de nuestro mundo. El saber de la existencia de las "bombas atómicas" y de que estas, pueden destruir una ciudad entera y todos sus habitantes... en un pestañeo, al instante. Un arma con un poder de destrucción que ni el más poderoso de los magos, ni siquiera los dioses de su mundo, poseen ni en sueños. Y todo... sin ninguna magia, todo con el poder de la "ciencia", aprovechando la fuerza del átomo. Y que esas bombas... fueron utilizadas precisamente para derrotar a Japón. Un Japón que nada tenía que ver con el que vino después y perdura hoy día. Puede que Piña entienda ahora, porque Japón renunció después de la guerra precisamente a eso: a la guerra.

La otra cosa que le estremece el alma... es el saber del llamado "Holocausto": el exterminio industrial, sistemático y calculado de todo un pueblo, el judío, por parte de los nazis, además de homosexuales, discapacitados, gitanos, comunistas, disidentes o eslavos. Todo el que no entrara en el patrón de la "raza aria", tenía que ser físicamente eliminado. El saber que seis millones o más de personas, humanos cómo los que les mataban, murieron gaseados y luego... quemados en hornos industriales. Sin importar si eran enfermos, ancianos, mujeres o niños. El simple hecho de imaginar que algún día, en su mundo, sucediese algo parecido, que los humanos, por ser mayoritarios, decidieran odiar y exterminar a las demás razas, a los seres medio animales, a los orcos, que hasta ahora, aunque separados, han convivido más o menos pacíficamente en Falmart, pero que casos cómo del reino de las guerreras conejo, fuesen medio exterminadas precisamente por su hermano: Zorzal. Esta idea, le hace tragar saliva con cara de angustia por el mero hecho de imaginárselo. Lo que sabe y ve ahora de Japón, y de sus aliados franceses, españoles y chilenos, es muy y muy diferente a lo que fue nuestro mundo 70 años atrás. Claro que el libro no le explica que Francia estuvo bajo ocupación alemana cuatro años, España fue "supuestamente" neutral, y Chile, neutral en un principio, se alineó al final con los aliados, aunque vendió al principio sus exportaciones de materias primas a los dos bandos, obteniendo buenos beneficios por ello.

"Majestad Piña" le llama la atención uno de los guardias de la entrada a la gran habitación o dormitorio imperial, donde Piña está leyendo el libro con una atención inusitada, pero también, desconcertada, dándose cuenta de la presencia del guardia de Palacio en su habitación. Piña, masajeándose el entrecejo cómo si tuviera una fuerte migraña, preocupada, espeta...

"Aaaaaggghhh... sí, que ocurre." y el guardia le responde, firme y disciplinado "El Barón Casel desea hablar con vos, majestad. Dice ser importante." dice el guardia, y Piña, mientras pone el separador en la última página del gran libro que explica la 2ª guerra mundial y lo cierra, le responde con expresión cansada y de preocupación "Hazle pasar. Necesito hablar con alguien después de esto." le pide la emperatriz al guardia de palacio, que se postra con el brazo sobre el pecho, en señal reverencia hacia la emperatriz, para ponerse derecho otra vez, y con un gesto, permitir al otro guardia que custodia la puerta, que deje entrar al Barón Casel, saliendo el guardia y entrando el jefe de gobierno de Piña.

"¿? Hace mala cara, su majestad. ¿Ha descansado mal esta noche?" le dice extrañado pero afable el conde Casel, espetando Piña con el ceño fruncido "No, barón. Cómo quiere que descanse bien. Mi hermano ha sido depuesto por sorpresa y ahora su destino es una incógnita. Y encima, el seguir con este libro sobre la historia del otro mundo... aaaaggghhh... debí haberme tomado más en serio la advertencia del Presidente de España." dice con una expresión preocupada en su cara, que denota que le ha impactado lo que ha leído y visto, preguntando Molt sin salir de su extrañeza "Creo que... no le ha gustado lo que ha visto en ese libro. ¿Tengo razón, majestad?" le pregunta Casel a la emperatriz con cara seria pero un tanto sarcástica, replicando Piña ya también seria...

"Es una suerte que mi padre no haya visto lo que hay aquí. Nunca ha sido un hombre excesivamente interesado en las artes y la cultura. Pero desde luego... ahora me doy cuenta... de lo que he hemos llegado a evitar al no enemistarnos con Japón y sus aliados de la coalición. Mi hermano Zorzal ya habrá visto con sus propios ojos, cómo lo vi yo... lo que significa el atreverse a desafiarlos. … Espero que si le capturan... lo hagan con vida. Aunque se pase el resto de sus días en una mazmorra, o cómo lo llaman al otro lado de la puerta, en la "cárcel"... quiero poder verlo y hablar con él por última vez." dice levantando la mirada seria y contundente hacia el jefe de su gobierno imperial, que le pregunta también serio con indisimulada curiosidad "¿Por qué es su hermano... o por qué quiere obtener respuestas, majestad." y le responde Piña un tanto entristecida...

"Por ambas cosas... Casel. Por ambas cosas. Simplemente quiero preguntarle, de hermana a hermano... por qué ha hecho todo esto. Por qué. Que sentido le encontraba.. aaaagghhh... aunque no serviría de nada. Una vez la locura te domina... ya no puedes controlarla. Espero y deseo que si hacia todo esto, era porque sencillamente no era consciente de lo que hacía." dice Piña visiblemente preocupada por lo que le pase a su hermano de ahora en adelante... si es que Herm le deja vivo mucho tiempo más. Casel le replica "Podría ser totalmente al contrario, majestad. Que fuese plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Y eso sería aun más terrible para vos. Pero debéis aprender... a convivir con ello." le dice el veterano barón y hombre fuerte del Imperio Reconstituido, soltando Piña un "Ya..." toda cabizbaja y preocupada. Pero Casel, intentando levantar los ánimos de su emperatriz, le suelta...

"Y no se preocupe en exceso por su hermano... majestad. Seguro que los hombres de verde de la coalición pronto le sacarán de allí... aunque no de buenas maneras. De todas formas, tengo entendido por lo que han informado desde Alnus... que puede que tengan que intervenir allí igualmente. No por Zorzal, sino por uno de sus hombres, el espía que tenían en el palacio imperial rebelde, a quien Herm ha ordenado detener a toda costa. Pueden aprovechar esta circunstancia para... capturar definitivamente a tu hermano y... vos y su majestad, el antiguo emperador Molt, podáis tener... una última charla con él. Aunque sea para obtener respuestas que creo nunca obtendréis de su boca." acaba advirtiendo seriamente Casel a Piña, que le responde con tristeza...

"No. Mi padre ya me juró que no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Ha preferido borrarlo de su vida y sus recuerdos aunque... le cueste mucho el hacerlo. Es verdad que en estos últimos años su relación fue fría, distante e incluso corrosiva. Pero son padre e hijo al fin y al cabo. Pero cuando su hijo se ha convertido en una serpiente mortal y terrible... lo mejor, en palabras suyas... es cortarle la cabeza para que no pueda morder a nadie más. Incluido a él mismo." acaba diciendo levantando la mirada seria y fulminante hacia Casel, que se ha quedado, aunque aparentemente serio, sorprendido por lo que su emperatriz tiene de claras las ideas.

"Y bien. ¿Tenías algo que decirme, no es cierto, Casel?" le pregunta ya un poco más distendida, respondiéndole el barón "Ah... sí, majestad. Es... sobre la reconquista de Sadera para el Imperio Reconstituido. Los hombres de verde japoneses y chilenos que permanecen allí aseguran tener la ciudad al completo bajo control. Pero que sin embargo, hay un gran campamento de tropas imperiales rebeldes a unos 40 kilómetros al que no han querido destruir. Según me ha dicho el coronel Kengun... porque han identificado que en el campamento o fortificación, también viven numerosos "civiles". Esposas e hijos de algunos de los legionarios o de los altos mandos de los ejércitos allí acuartelados; comerciantes; prostitutas. Y según las leyes de la coalición... no pueden ni deben atacar nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia si hay inocentes de por medio. Así que rodearán la fortaleza y... la someterán, si no recuerdo mal, a algo así cómo... "guerra psicológica". Dice que enviarán en un par de días a una fuerza expedicionaria conjunta de la coalición para rodear la fortaleza y obligarla a rendirse sin... hacer uso de las armas. Francamente, majestad... no tengo ni idea de que será eso ni cómo lo harán." dice Casel con estúpida cara de circunstancias, porque es incapaz de hacerse una idea de que es eso de "guerra psicológica".

"Aaaaggghhh... en ese caso, mejor así. Que mueran esos legionarios ante sus familias no sería una buena propaganda ante los nuestros y los habitantes del Imperio Rebelde. Es a ellos a quien debemos convencer antes que a nadie, de a quien deben ver cómo la menos mala de las dos opciones." dice Piña con un toque de ironía, replicando Casel en el mismo tono "Vaya. No está nada mal, majestad. Que vos misma así os consideréis es alentador, jajajaja."

"Muy gracioso, barón" le responde Piña con estúpida mala cara, pero acaba por ponerse seria, preguntando "Ahora en serio, que tenías que decirme." y el barón le responde, explicándole "Oh, claro. Sobre la reconquista de Sadera. Nos han asegurado que en solo cinco días será completamente seguro para vos y todos nosotros reinstaurar allí la capital del Imperio Reconstituido y regresar al verdadero palacio imperial. Y cómo prometisteis y deseabais... en una semana, celebraremos allí una gran fiesta con un gran banquete para celebrarlo. Los ministros de exteriores de la coalición de liberación, y los altos mandos de Alnus, ya han dicho que irán encantados. Incluso que traerán con ellos músicos y artistas de su mundo para amenizar la velada." dice Casel un tanto animado a su majestad imperial, que gustándole la idea, replica...

"Ah. Vaya. Eso... suena muy bien, Casel. Ya tenía pensado mandar algo así. Pero... ha sido idea suya, barón?" pregunta Piña con curiosidad, y antes de que Casel pueda responder, la voz un tanto chillona, dicharachera y siempre simpática y alegre de una jovencita por todos querida en Italica, le responde...

"No, fue mía, majestad. Si vamos a celebrar que la coalición ha liberado a los suyos y ha recuperado la verdadera capital para nosotros, por qué no hacerlo a lo grande y con todo lujo de detalles, majestad?" dice la jovencita Sherry, que ha entrado en el dormitorio imperial de Piña... acompañada de Molt y Beefeater, y Piña, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, exclama "mfmfmf. Me imaginaba que debía ser cosa tuya, Sherry. ¿Me lo parece a mi... o estás un poco más alta que la última vez que te vi? Estás creciendo muy rápido." le dice Piña a Sherry cómo si fuese la hija de la vecina, y Sherry, haciéndose la "niñita inocente" con las manos en las mejillas y cara ñoña, exclama "Ay, majestad. No sea tan pelota conmigo. No solo estoy creciendo en altura, no sé si me entiende, jajaja. ¿Sabe que los pechos y las caderas me han crecido mucho en sólo un mes? Tengo unas ganas de que llegue esa gran fiesta en el palacio imperial y poder mostrarle mis crecientes encantos a Koji." dice toda ñoña la jovencita Sherry, una vez más, con su obsesión enamoradiza adolescente por su amado Koji Sugawara, mientras Molt se echa a reír, Casel se rasca la sien con cara de circunstancias y Piña se la queda mirando con estúpida cara de circunstancias, pensando _Aunque es obvio que ya no es una niña, nos causará un problema diplomático con su obsesión amorosa_.

"¡Sherry, no digas esas groserías! ¡Esos comentarios no son propios de una niña! ¡Ten más respeto por su majestad Piña!" le grita con enfado la jefa de las caballeros de la Rosa, Beefeater, enfundada en su brillante armadura con la espada en el cinto, replicándole burlona y con mirada tonta e inquisitorial hacia la joven caballero de cabello corto oscuro ondulado y ojos azules oscuros...

"¿De verdad, Beefeater? Pero si a ti también te gusta y mucho mostrarle tus encantos a tu amado Kengun. No-es-cier-to?" dice con una tonta mirada inquisitorial hacia Beefeater, que estalla toda sonrojada y muy nerviosa porque le hablen de su incipiente vida íntima, amorosa... y muy apasionada con su pareja, el coronel Shunya Kengun, gritándole "P pe pe PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO, MOCOSA ENGREIDA!? ¡AUN TE FALTA CRECER MUCHO PARA SABER DE ESAS COSAS! ¡MÉTETE TU CURIOSIDAD DONDE TE QUE.. p... a" dice muy tontamente, al darse cuenta que los demás la miran estúpidamente cómo si estuviera loca, y al final, con pose seria y aclarándose la voz, espeta "¡Ejem! Em... esto... majestad... creo que yo y Sherry nos vamos... a... a..." dice estúpidamente Beefeater al no saber que decir tras haber hecho el ridículo con sus salidas irrelevantes de tono.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Déjala, Beefeater! ¡Es una chica de carácter! Ese japonés no sabe lo que le espera, JAJAJAJA!" dice Molt echándose a reír exageradamente, cortándole Piña con el ceño fruncido "Aaaggghhhh... padre, por favor. Contrólate. ¿Queríais algo?" les pregunta la emperatriz, respondiendo Molt "Nada en especial, hija. O debería decir... majestad. Pero... se me hace extraño regresar ahí. Donde la última vez que estuve... fue cómo prisionero de mi propio hijo. Si es cierto que ha sido depuesto por el conde Herm... espero que el destino por sus actos caiga sobre él con toda la dureza. Y... Piña. No me tengas rencor por lo que acabo de decir. Sé que aun crees que puedes salvar a tu hermano de su propia locura. Pero precisamente porque quiso acabar contigo... yo jamás le perdonaré. Y ya no quiero saber nada de él. Pero si quieres volver a verle antes de que la coalición de Alnus le capture... yo no te lo impediré... hija mía." le dice afablemente, con cariño, a su hija, a la que ahora, resulta evidente que aprecia más que nunca en su anterior vida de emperador. Siendo observada con cierta condescendencia hacia ambos por los demás, Piña, sonriendo con tristeza y cariño hacia su padre, le responde con un "Padre... gracias."

"Majestad... por mi parte, las caballeros de la Rosa estamos listas para regresar cómo fuerza de avanzada hacia Sadera y alzar de nuevo nuestra insignia, nuestra bandera... sobre la cúpula del Palacio Imperial. Partiremos para allá mañana por la mañana mismo, con la ayuda de los hombres de verde, majestad." dice ya mucho más centrada y seria la joven y atractiva caballero de la rosa a Piña, que le responde en el mismo tono "De acuerdo. Tenéis mi permiso. Y tú, Sherry... gracias por la idea de la gran recepción en el Palacio Imperial de Sadera. Sin duda, tienes dotes para la diplomacia... cómo tu amado Sugawara." le dice en broma con una mueca en la cara, y Sherry, en broma, y otra vez toda noña con las manos en las mejillas, replica "Ayyy, majestad piña. Me va a poner colorada" provocando que a su alrededor, todos se echen unas risas.

Molt, Sherry y Beefeater, acaban saliendo del dormitorio imperial, quedándose Piña y Casel solos de nuevo, preguntándole Piña con cierta curiosidad "Ah, Casel. ¿Qué te está pareciendo el libro que te di el otro día? ¿Te está resultando útil... y dándote ideas cómo me dijo el presidente español?" y Casel le responde sopesándolo un instante, pensativo "Mmmmm... cuesta entender el contexto, majestad. Pero... debo confesar que bastante. Ese hombre realmente consiguió cambios muy importantes teniendo el antiguo poder, incluyendo el ejército, en contra. Pero lo que de verdad contaba... el pueblo... era lo que le movía a hacer esos cambios. Esa es la clave, majestad." dice un Casel... solemne.

"El pueblo. … Si se entera mi padre no le gustará mucho en el fondo. Que los súbditos se conviertan en... ciudadanos." dice Piña toda reflexiva, replicando Casel "Pero le ha legado el poder, majestad. Y yo y el barón Martos... le seremos completamente leales, decida lo que decida. Siempre podrá contar con nosotros." dice con una mueca de confianza hacia Piña, que le sonríe afablemente, agradeciendo la lealtad que ya tantas veces les han demostrado "las palomas", los hombres... y mujeres de confianza en el seno de su Imperio.

En no muchos días, ella y todo su séquito, regresarán de vuelta a Sadera, a la verdadera capital imperial... con intención de celebrar en palacio una gran recepción, fiesta, convite, cómo quiera llámarsele. Creen que hay motivos más que justificados para celebrarlo. Y si para bien o para mal, Piña aun tiene el susto en el cuerpo por lo que ha visto y leído de la historia de la primera mitad del siglo XX... aun tiene que saber lo que vino después.

Pero si algo malo viene, y de que manera... es algo que ese que no debe de ser nombrado; el diablo sin rabo ni cuernos en persona; la maldad echa y derecha... va a acometer para hacer limpieza... de quienes le molestan alrededor de su... nido de hormigas.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Blackforest Village, Nebraska, Estados Unidos. 10:30 PM hora local**

Es una noche muy oscura y fría sobre el pequeño pueblo de Nebraska. Está nevando. Su jornada ha terminado hace no muchas horas. Pese a vivir en un pueblecito muy tranquilo de la América profunda, de esos Estados Unidos rurales, más cerrados, religiosos y tradicionales, a él no le va eso de ver fútbol americano por la televisión con una lata de cerveza y un bol repleto de nachos con salsa de queso. En ese momento, está repasando algo de lo que siente cierta curiosidad de hace tiempo... por los extraños sucesos que han estado ocurriendo en su tranquilo pueblo en las últimas semanas.

Ni él mismo entiende ahora a que viene esa curiosidad por querer saber más de lo que ya sabe un poco, cómo son, o eran, los indígenas de la zona: los indios Kuix. Busca en la estantería de libros de la sala de estar de su apartamento o casa... hasta que lo encuentra. Un libro viejo y antiguo, con las páginas amarillentas y fotografías en blanco y negro. Se sienta en su sofá con el libro ante el cálido y acogedor fuego de su chimenea para encontrar calor en una noche muy fría afuera, de pleno y crudo invierno. Ojea las páginas y observa algunas fotos en blanco y negro, rematadamente antiguas, tomadas allá por 1870, de un indígena Kuix con sus ropajes de pieles, plumas en la cabeza, el hacha en la mano y sus pinturas de guerra en la cara, con un rostro no precisamente de buenos amigos... por ser un conejillo de indias involuntario de ese extraño objeto con que captaban su imagen: una primitiva cámara fotográfica.

Y es que lo que le pica la curiosidad a él, al veterano Sheriff Kevin Wackmayre, es esas extrañas creencias que tenían ellos, más cuando observa sus pieles y tapices en otras fotografías antiguas del siglo XIX, de bordados y pinturas rupestres con unos curiosos seres. Hombres con cabeza de lobo; mujeres con orejas de conejo o con alas y plumaje de ave; incluso de unas criaturas humanoides verdes, lo que parecen orcos. Una serie de criaturas... que se dice que existen al otro lado de la puerta de Ginza... y que el mundo, con asombro, sabe de su existencia, por sus comparecencias en los parlamentos de Japón, Francia, España y Chile. Pero esta especie de estudio antropológico del viejo Sheriff ante la luz y el calor del fuego de su chimenea, se ve repente...

"Abuelo. ¿Ya vuelves a estar enganchado a ese libro tan viejo otra vez?" le pregunta la pequeña y adorable nieta del viejo y duro Sheriff, Jennifer, en pijama, y Kevin, dejando el libro a un lado, le sonríe afablemente a su nieta, levantándose y hiendo hacia ella "Jennifer, pequeña. Pero que haces aquí a estas horas. Deberías estar durmiendo. Tus padres en el cielo se enfadarán si te ven por aquí a estas horas. No te habrás levantado para comer un vaso de leche con galletas de chocolate a escondidas, mh?" le pregunta con una mueca graciosa en la cara que hace reír inocentemente a la pequeña.

Mientras en esa de las no muchas casas de Blackforest Village, la vida sigue con normalidad... de las profundidades del gran bosque, en plena noche, emergen... ellos. Los mismos. Los mismos hombres con complejos uniformes de camuflaje tipo _Ghillie_ que emergen sin ser vistos por nadie desde el bosque, formando hasta una docena de pelotones, con la diferencia que no llevan fusiles de precisión... sino de asalto, y unos ya conocidos: los _FN SCAR H-CQC_ especiales con todo el equipo completo de mira réflex, puntero láser, lanzagranadas M203, aunque... sin silenciador. Los batallones de hombres armados... unos hombres con una cara, un rostro, que parece impasible, sin emociones de ninguna clase, cómo meros autómatas, andan ya por las calles desiertas de gente a esas horas con un frío de temperaturas bajo cero. Uno de los vecinos del pueblo, que sale de un bar, local o taberna de mala muerte, se dispone a coger su camioneta _Ford F-150_ de regreso a casa. Al ver a ese grupo de gente que se aproxima en la distancia, se asusta de verdad. Se mete enseguida en la camioneta, se saca su móvil y llama enseguida al nueve uno uno, a la policía... pero se da cuenta que no puede llamar. La pantalla del móvil, que parece totalmente interferido, sólo muestra un mensaje: _terminal intervenido y fuera de servicio. Quédese donde está y no se mueva._

Y por hacer caso de eso, en cuando los hombres le ven y él ve a los hombres... se baja de la camioneta, más tranquilo al ver que son lo que parecen soldados, militares.

"¡Buenas noches! ¡Que! ¿Nos han invadido los extraterrestres o que coño pasa aquí!?" dice en broma, haciéndose el gallito, el típico granjero de la América profunda con camisa y gorra en la cabeza... recibiendo cómo respuesta que uno de los hombres... lo acribille a balazos con su arma automática.

Desde su casa, Wackmyre ha oído claramente los disparos, ya que el pueblo es pequeño y si alguien hace sonar un petardo, en todo el pueblo se enterarán perfectamente. Kevin se pone enseguida al teléfono, muy preocupado, ante la mirada desconcertada de su nieta, que no entiende que pasa... y una vez más, no puede llamar. Lo intenta con el teléfono fijo... y tampoco. Pensativo y desconcertado, comprueba una cosa: la televisión también está interferida, con todas las emisores con el mismo mensaje que en la pantalla del móvil.

El viejo Sheriff, que pese a ser policía, desconfía por naturaleza de las autoridades federales, se huele que es eso: algo de los de arriba... pero evidentemente, piensa y rápido, que no puede ser. Se da cuenta entonces... que lo que ha estado ocurriendo, está floreciendo y está atacando, ahora ya con total descaro, al pueblo entero: no debe haber más testigos de sus actividades.

Ante su nieta que no entiende nada, se va corriendo a su dormitorio, hasta el armario de la habitación, abriendo uno de los cajones cerrados con llave... hasta sacar donde esconde tanto su arma reglamentaria actual, la _Glock 17_ de 9mm... cómo un clásico rifle corto _Winchester M97_. Arma que conserva de su época cómo soldado en Vietnam 45 años atrás, y que guarda cómo una reliquia. Con prisas y nervios, pero sabiendo lo que se hace, va cargando el rifle corto, hasta empujar el pistón del arma para recargar la recamara.

"A... a... abuelo. Qué... qué haces. Me estás asustando. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Dímelo, abuelo!" le grita la pequeña Jennifer muy asustada y preocupada. Más aun... cuando empiezan a oír en la distancia... los gritos... y los disparos, las ráfagas automáticas. Los habitantes de Blackforest Village, están siendo masacrados, en la calle, en sus propias casas. Cómo es sabido, en la América profunda, muchos tienen armas en sus casas, e intentan defenderse y devolver el fuego... pero es inútil. Se enfrentan contra lo que son soldados profesionales, con equipos y armas de última tecnología y un entrenamiento militar más que solvente... aunque no actúan cómo militares. Ni siquiera... a las órdenes del gobierno de Washington, que desconoce por completo lo que pasa. El pueblo está aislado, las comunicaciones no funcionan. Hay quien intenta huir por carretera en su coche o camioneta... y es acribillado a balazos porque todas las salidas están bloqueadas por más tropas. Unas tropas... que actúan cómo poseídas.

El viejo Sheriff, con ropa de ir por casa... pero empuñando el rifle corto, coge a su nieta de la mano y la lleva a lo que cree que es el único lugar seguro de toda la casa: al sótano, resguardada en un armario metálico que hay allí. La mete dentro y antes de cerrar la puerta con llave, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña y mirándola directamente a los ojos...

"Jennifer. ¡Jennifer! Ahora escúchame. Tienes que esconderte aquí, de acuerdo? Pase lo que pase... permanece en absoluto silencio. No digas nada. No te muevas. Y si oyes entrar a alguien... mantén la respiración. No deben... oírte. ¿Harás caso al abuelo, pequeña?" le dice totalmente decidido a proteger y salvar a su nieta de esos hombres desconocidos y armados hasta los dientes, y la pequeña, muy asustada, casi al borde de llorar, le hace que si con la cabeza. Su abuelo le besa en la frente y la abraza muy sentidamente, diciéndole "Tu abuelo siempre te querrá, Jennifer. Siempre." respondiendo ella "Yo también, abuelo."

Con una última caricia a su nieta, a su cara muy asustada, el normalmente malhumorado y malhablado Sheriff, acaba cerrando la puerta del armario metálico o taquilla, saliendo de allí, subiendo por la pequeña escalera de madera hasta la planta baja o salón de la casa. Se agacha enseguida para mirar de reojo por la ventana... donde ve y oye los tiroteos y los gritos que se están produciendo por todo el pequeño pueblo. Uno tras otro, sus habitantes, sin importar si son hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños... bebés... todos... van siendo asesinados uno tras otro. Los gritos de terror y de dolor desgarradores se juntan con el ruido de las ráfagas automáticas de los fusiles de asalto de esos soldados sin nombre, sin rostro (por llevar pasamontañas)... y sin alma ni conciencia. Pero entonces, una voz joven y dicharachera, tras suyo...

"Jefe, no se quede aquí en medio, que es peligroso. Levántese, que no pasa nada. Jijiji" dice la voz boba y despistada de su ayudante de Sheriff, Ralph Stenson, que le mira con su sonrisa bobalicona... pero que resulta extraña... perturbadora; que le hace a Kevin desconfiar por naturaleza, exclamando todo serio y desconfiado "Que... que coño haces aquí. ¡LLAMA REFUERZOS, JODIDO IMBÉCIL! ¡A LOS CONDADOS VECINOS, A LA GUARDIA NACIONAL, A QUIEN SEA! ¡ESTÁN MASACRANDO A TODOS LOS VECINOS, ASÍ QUE COGE UN ARMA Y DEFIÉNDELOS!" le grita con absoluta contundencia el viejo Sheriff a su ayudante con ropa de ir por casa... mientras Ralph va con el uniforme de trabajo, de Sheriff, y su verdaderamente extraña sonrisa boba en la cara. Mientras el veterano Sheriff, observa con absoluta atención hacia afuera por una de las ventanas del salón de su casa, donde nieva con insistencia, y se pueden distinguir algunas columnas de humo y llamaradas por las explosiones de algunos lanzagranadas, tras suyo, Stenson, quien ya sabéis para quien trabaja en realidad sin que Kevin lo haya sospechado nunca...

"Ooohhh... es verdad, que despistado soy, jejeje. No sé donde tengo la cabeza, jefe. Tengo que coger mi arma, jejeje." dice el regordete de Stenson con su sonrisa boba... que resulta muy desconcertante teniendo en cuenta cual es la situación a su alrededor, sin cortarse un pelo ni decir nada... desenfunda su arma reglamentaria _Glock 17_... y le dispara al hombro al Sheriff. A quien ha hecho creer que era su jefe... demostrando entonces, quien es en realidad. Kevin hecha un sonoro grito de dolor por el disparo que recibe en el hombro izquierdo, el cual se llena rápidamente de sangre. Se tapona la herida con la mano cómo puede, mirando muy rabioso, con mirada asesina, a Ralph.

"Que... que... QUÉ COÑO TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, HIJO DE LA... No... NO! ¡TÚ ESTÁS CON ELLOS! ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO CON CLAUDIA! ¡Y CON LOS DEL FBI! ¡DONDE ESTÁN! ¡CONTESTA! ¡QUIENES SOIS Y QUE COÑO ESTÁIS HACIENDO, HIJOS DE PUTA!" le grita el veterano Sheriff a Ralph, que le mira con una sonrisa que ya no es boba... sino de payaso diabólico, que acojona de verdad, exclamando el "ayudante"...

"Venid aquí, chicos. No podemos permitir que el abuelito y su querida nieta, se vayan separados de este mundo... verdad?" dice Ralph con ironía muy cruel, cuando... entran en escena tres de esos hombres armados con los _FN SCAR H-CQC_ y los uniformes de combate _Ghillier_ , entrando con una patada en la puerta al asalto dos de ellos... y un tercero, viniendo de dentro la casa... con la pequeña Jennifer, llorosa y muy asustada, llevada por la fuerza por uno de esos hombres completamente cubiertos por esos complejos uniformes de camuflaje, con el que a penas se le ven los ojos. Al ver que su nieta está en grave peligro...

"¡NOOO! ¡JENNIFER! ¡HACEDME CUALQUIER COSA A MI SI QUERÉIS, PERO NO A ELLA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ELLA LO VEA, DEJADLA EN PAZ!" grita muy desesperado el viejo Sheriff, con una impotencia que se lo come vivo por ver a su querida nieta, el único legado que le dejó su difunta hija, a manos de esos hombres fuertemente armados. Pero la respuesta que le da Stenson, con una cara entre de burla y amenazante de verdadero enfermo, que acojona de miedo, menos al Sheriff, que sólo le mira con mucha rabia, es...

"Jijiji. Tranquilo, viejo, tranquilo, jejeje. Ella no va a ver nada. Porque morirá antes que tú. Si le soy sincero, viejo... no sabe el gusto que me da tener que deshacerme por fin de tu y esa niñata y dejar de hacer el papel de un gordo seboso estúpido gilipollas que sólo sabe ser un perrito faldero de sonrisa boba ante su estúpido amo. Yo no soy así. Y me daré el gusto de ver que seáis los últimos en morir. Claro que... dentro de una hora, Blackforest Village volverá a estar cómo si nada hubiese pasado. Mientras en Washington nadie se entere de nada... todo podrá seguir su curso... hasta que será demasiado tarde para ellos. ¡JAJAJAJA!" estalla a reír con una risa malvada mas bien sobreactuada y estúpida.

"Abuelo... abuelo..." dice la niña llorando muy y muy asustada, a lágrima viva, siendo vista por el sheriff, que la mira con mucha compasión, tapándose su herida de bala, que ya le ha cubierto todo su brazo izquierdo de sangre, sudando por un dolor que va a mas, diciendo "Jenniffer... perdóname. No he podido... protegerte. Dios mio... por qué." exclama Kevin echándose ya a llorar de rabia e impotencia, diciéndole quien se ha quitado la máscara, Ralph "Ohhh... que enternecedor. Pero si en el fondo te hago un favor, viejo. Te reunirás con tu hija yonki en el infierno y su hija y tú, con ella. Ahora este sitio... es la nueva puerta." le advierte con voz y cara amenazantes de verdad, aterradoras incluso, hacia el Sheriff, ordenando a uno de los hombres "Tú. Liquida a la niña. Luego a su abuelito. Cuando lleguen "los clones" dentro de una hora y se reestablezca el tráfico en la carretera, nadie que esté de paso notará ninguna diferencia."

"¿Por qué yo, señor? Puede hacerlo usted mismo." le replica uno de los soldados de élite de la CIA... o que en realidad no están circunscritos a ningún ejército o agencia gubernamental en realidad, porque... Pero Ralph, con una cara y voz burlonas pero amenazantes de verdad, suelta "Oh, al soldadito le da pena volarle la cabeza a un puto mocoso? Si el "jefe" se entera de esto, a quien le volarán la puta cabeza será a ti. Hazlo." le ordena con una cara de perturbado que hiela la sangre, dejando sin opción al soldado en uniforme especial de camuflaje, que se echa el fusil a la espalda... y desenfunda su arma secundaria, una pistola _SIG-Sauer P226_ , se acerca a la niña... y se la encañona a la frente, diciendo, sorprendentemente, con lástima...

"De veras que lo siento, jovencita." dice al mismo tiempo que acciona el martillo de la pistola, oyéndose el chasquido metálico. La jovencita Jennifer cierra los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, cómo creyendo que es una horrible pesadilla de la que despertará en cualquier momento, mientras su abuelo grita con absoluta desesperación "¡NOOOOO!" tratando de recoger el rifle corto, aun a sabiendas que pueden matarle si lo intenta. Pero entonces, la pesadilla...

Un disparo... seguido de más, se oyen venir desde fuera, desde la puerta abierta que da a la entrada del salón de la casa: alguien está disparándoles desde la calle. Y la primera bala... le ha dado en el cuello, atravesándolo, al soldado o mercenario de la CIA que a punto de nada ha estado de volarle la cabeza a la nieta del Sheriff... dando un segundo disparo en la cabeza y matándolo al instante, cayendo ya muerto al suelo. Los otros dos soldados se ponen inmediatamente en alerta y apuntan sus armas... siendo uno abatido por una ráfaga automática que viene desde otra de las ventanas de la casa: parece que son dos los que les están disparando. Y entonces, entrando en la casa pistola en mano, corriendo y muy rápido, Kevin puede ver quien es.

Una mujer en traje de trabajo, empuñando una pistola _L131A1_ , lo que es lo mismo, la 4ª generación de la Glock 17 en su versión británica, la cual dispara sobre el último de los tres soldados especiales que queda vivo, el cual lleva muchas partes del cuerpo protegidas... pero le da e medio de la cara, en la frente, cayendo fulminado. La mujer en cuestión... es Allice Gallahan, la que era una de los agentes del FBI, junto al otro agente "latino" de la policía federal, Daniel Leopoldo. Corriendo sin dejar de apuntar con el arma, se abalanza sobre Stenson, que cagándose de miedo, intenta meter mano a la _Glock 17_ de su pistolera, pero antes de que se de cuenta... el cañón de la L131A1 de la agente federal, ya está en su barbilla: ha llegado su hora, porque ella, con una mirada desafiante que acojona, suelta...

"De veras que lo siento, jovencito." y aprieta el gatillo del arma... volándole la cabeza al hombre engañó al veterano Sheriff y trabajaba a las órdenes de Roberth Talmer, y por ende, de Richard Stravinski, cayendo ya cadáver al suelo y dejando una mancha roja enorme en la pared por la brutalidad del disparo. La pobre niña llora muerta de miedo cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, intentando despertar de una pesadilla que nunca se acaba, habiendo echado un grito de terror por el ruido del disparo.

"Deje que le ayude." dice la agente federal acercándose al Sheriff herido de bala, inspeccionando su herida, y exclamando al mismo tiempo "¡Eh, mexicano! Vas a echarme una mano o no. Ayuda a la niña. Tenemos un solo minuto para irnos de aquí." le dice a su compañero, el hombre de rasgos latinos en traje y corbata... con uno de los FN SCAR H-CQC que ha cogido a uno de los mercenarios que han abatido previamente, exclamando "¡Ya lo sé, pendeja! Tú y tu dichosa puntualidad británica. Ahorita nos vamos." le replica con tonta mala cara a su compañera... y dejando extrañado al Sheriff por eso que ha dicho el federal, que se acerca a la niña, todo sensible y amable, diciéndole "Eh. Eeehhh. Vamos, bonita. Abre los ojos. Ya pasó." y la niña, llorosa y muy asustada, abre los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de lo que hay en su habitación: tres desconocidos en unos uniformes de soldado muy raros y el compañero de su abuelo, el ayudante del sheriff, muerto de un disparo de la cabeza. La niña quiere gritar de la impresión, pero el hombre del FBI... o eso cabe creer, le tapa la boca enseguida, y guiñándole un ojo, todo divertido para que no tenga miedo de ellos, le dice...

"Ssssshhh. Tranquila, pequeña. Hemos venido a salvar a tu abuelito, sabes? Mira, ahora vamos a jugar a un juego. Se llama el juego del silencio. Pase lo que pase y veas lo que veas... estate callada y no digas nada. Sino el abuelo y tus papás en el cielo se enfadarán contigo y te regañarán. ¿Lo has entendido?" y la niña, aun muy asustada, le hace que si con la cabeza, aun no fiándose del todo, pero viendo que la mujer desconocida, trata la herida de su abuelo.

"Es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento. De momento salgamos de aquí por la puerta trasera. Hay que salir del pueblo cómo sea. Si ni informo a Londres de esto lo antes posible, el mundo se enfrenta a una catástrofe." dice contundente la "federal", que termina de hacerle un torniquete a la herida del Sheriff Wackmyre, replicándole su, entre comillas, compañero "Lo mismo digo. Aunque en nuestro caso, podo o nada podremos hacer si no intervenimos directamente "allí". Y no creo que a los japoneses les de la gana." dice serio y preocupado el latino. En cuando Allice termina de tratarle la herida, Kevin se abalanza a abrazar a su nieta, que llora muy asustada sobre el pecho de su abuelo.

"Ya está, cariño. Ya ha pasado. Ya está. Todo irá bien. Ya lo verás." dice consolando a su nieta en la medida de lo posible, pero entonces... devuelve una mirada endurecida, incluso un tanto rabiosa, hacia los dos "federales"... porque se ha dado cuenta... que en realidad no lo son, exclamando con enfado, mientras la niña les mira aun llorosa "Decídmelo. Qué está pasando aquí. Porque están masacrando a los habitantes del pueblo. ¡Quienes son esos tipos! ¡Y QUIENES SOIS VOSOTROS EN REALIDAD! ¡CONTESTAD!" exclama con ira descontrolada, por haber tenido que pasar todo esto mas que él, su nieta, diciendo Daniel "Ufff... parece que nos ha pillado, eh? He perdido la apuesta. Me debes 20 dólares, jeje." dice medio en broma Leopoldo, y ella le responde al Sheriff...

"Supongo que debe de estar preguntándose... cómo dos meros inspectores del FBI han podido hacer esto. En realidad... trabajamos para alguien más. … Soy agente del MI6." dice ella tan tranquila, quedándose el sheriff pasmado, con un "¿Qué? Eres..." y girando la mirada de desconcierto hacia Leopoldo, que carga el fusil con un nuevo cargador y recarga el arma, exclama "Agente del CISEN. Pero provengo de la Inteligencia Naval de la Armada de México. Un placer conocerle de verdad... Sheriff Wackmyre." dice con una mueca confiada, mostrando él y su compañera lo que en realidad son.

"¿Qué? Pero... sois... espías? ¿Una británica... y un mexicano? Joder... dejaros de mierdas y decidme que está pasando aquí! ¡Tengo que salvar a mi nieta!" exclama ya totalmente enfadado e indignado el veterano Sheriff, exclamando el espía mexicano con sarcasmo "Tan agradable al oído y la vista cómo siempre, sheriff. Me recuerdan a mi y la inglesa cuando nos encontramos en el mismo sitio. Por poco no nos disparamos mutuamente, pero al final... llegamos a un pacto de colaboración entre los dos." dice Leopoldo con una mueca en la cara, y Gallahan, metiendo un nuevo cargador a su pistola, le responde, seria y pragmática...

"Coge a la niña. Y usted, Sheriff, no se separe de mi. Saldremos por la puerta de atrás. Mantened absoluto silencio y no os separéis los unos de los otros. Y no se preocupe, Sheriff. … Les juro que saldrán vivos de aquí" acaba diciendo cargando la recamara de la pistola con una bala... y una mirada fulminante que hiela la sangre.

Una verdadera masacre, acaba de tener lugar en Blackforest Village. Sólo dos de sus habitantes, conseguirán... o puede que no, salir vivos de allí? Una parte del plan de Stravinski, más bien para que éste avance, es despejar los hierbajos que rodean el "nido de hormigas"... y que no eran otros que los propios habitantes del pueblo que pudieran molestar por ser testimonios involuntarios de algo que... ambos mundos contemplarán con estupor. … El proyecto 2/71.

Pero otro secreto ha quedado desvelado... que no es otro que el descubrir que esa pareja de agentes del FBI, que estaban en la policía federal, en realidad estaban en Blackforest Village con una doble identidad: siendo sendos agentes de inteligencia, uno de Reino Unido y otro de México, que parece que han juntado fuerzas para destapar a sus respectivos países lo que ha ocurrido... aunque por preocupaciones de sus gobiernos que nada tienen que ver. ¿Que "preocupaciones" son esas?

Lo increíble o mejor dicho, absolutamente terrible en Blackforest Village... aun no ha terminado. En realidad... sólo ha empezado.

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Hospital Militar, Base Alnus, Región Especial. 5:00 AM hora local**

Ha permanecido a su lado en todo momento, y si ha tenido que salir por algo, ha vuelto con ella enseguida sin detenerse ni entretenerse con nada. Lo que ha visto unas pocas horas antes ante sus propios ojos, ha hecho que su preocupación por quien ya es cómo de la familia, se haya disparado. Ya no puede evitar el darle vueltas y vueltas a una cuestión: cual es el origen de esos recuerdos en la mente de Rory que esta vez... incluso se han apoderado de su cuerpo.

Porque él, Youji Itami, ha jurado a sí mismo y a los demás, que piensa ayudar a Rory Mercury a salir de lo que sea que le está pasando. Algo que puede que los de arriba... de muy arriba... sepan algo, aunque aun muy poca cosa. Y sabe que en esto, en ayudar a Rory a recuperarse, sin que, muy a su pesar, sepa aun cómo hacerlo por sí solo... a no ser, que se lo pregunte a alguien que sepa de esto. Al capitán chileno, Felipe Andrés Cristiano; al propio hospital donde se encuentra; a Tuka y Lelei, que han estado con Itami en la habitación de hospital porque también están muy preocupadas por Rory... o a Risa, su ex mujer; a la que aun quiere... y quien ya tiene decidido, que quiere volver, esta vez sí, en serio... aunque nunca es capaz de encontrar el momento para hacerlo. No sólo porque quiere a Risa... sino porque ella, que le ayudó tanto en otros momentos difíciles de su vida, cree que ahora sería un gran, enorme apoyo para él. Y ahora que le pueden dar permiso para pasar unos días tras la puerta... puede que por fin, se decida a ir a verla. Pero mientras Rory no se recupere... todo eso será un mero sueño. No quiere... ni piensa abandonarla a su suerte. Quiere comprobar si al despertar... puede estar más tranquilo... o tiene que estar de verdad de la buena, preocupado por Rory.

Es plena madrugada, y ahora Itami está a solas con Rory en la habitación de hospital. Tanto Tuka cómo Lelei querían quedarse con él... pero les ha pedido, casi ordenado, que se vayan a dormir a sus apartamentos. Ha intentado permanecer despierto, pese a haberse tomado una lata de café caliente en una máquina expendedora del hospital... pero a eso de las dos, el sueño ha podido con él y se ha dormido. Dormido, sueña con las vivencias, experiencias... lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y no pasó en la posada en Japón, le vienen en el sueño, encadenados uno tras otro. Recordándole... una Rory que teme que ya nunca regrese... o la Rory que quiere que vuelva: la Rory de siempre. Hasta que su voz: la de Rory, esa voz muy joven, pero seductora y de mujer fatal, pero que también puede ser... cálida y amable, le despierta, llamándole "Youji... Youji... Youji..." oye en su sueño... hasta que abre los ojos, y...

"Youji... Despierta, Youji. Que es de noche y no me gusta estar sola. Despierta... Youji" dice Rory, sonriendo con una sonrisa incluso preciosa, ahora sí... despierta y consciente, mirando afablemente a Itami, que se despierta de golpe, abriendo los ojos cómo un búho, todo sorprendido, exclamando "¡Ah! ¡Rory! ¿Eres tú de verdad!? ¡Dime que sí, Rory! ¿Recuerdas quien soy!? ¿Sabes cómo me llamo!?" le pregunta un Itami sobresaltado por ver que la apóstol de Emroy por fin ha despertado de su letargo, y ella, mirándole con mala cara tonta de reojo, le replica "Youji, por favor. Estás haciendo el ridículo. Claro que sé quien eres. Ahora, tanto yo cómo ella... sabemos de ti. Y creo que le gustas... Youji." dice ella sonriente, pero también... intrigante, dejando a Itami descolocado, que no lo capta a la primera, hasta que se da cuenta...

"¿Eh? Em... un momento, Rory. Que... qué quieres decir." le pregunta Itami poniéndose mucho más serio, preocupado de verdad por querer entender bien las palabras de Rory, que le dice "Ahora ya sé de donde venían todos esos recuerdos fugaces que me venían a la cabeza, Youji. Ha estado dormida en mi mente... el espíritu que convivió en mi cuerpo con el mio propio, y que vuestra vara de hierro, le dio tanto miedo. Ahora... ya sé quien es." acaba diciendo Rory, casi cómo si nada, aun sonriente ante Youji, que se ha quedado cómo no, pasmado ante lo que acaba de oír.

"Que... qué ya sabes quien es? Rory... estás diciendo... que esos recuerdos... ahora viven en tu cabeza... cómo si fueran otra persona compartiendo tu mismo cuerpo?" pregunta un Itami boquiabierto, que intenta entender si eso de verdad puede ser, pero Rory, tan tranquila, incluso más calmada y relajada de lo normal, le responde "Ella siente mucho haberos asustado a todos. Estaba muy asustada y descolocada. Pero mientras he estado inconsciente... se lo he contado todo. Ella creía que estábamos en su país... y en otra época de vuestro mundo. Pero ahora ya está más tranquila, porque yo se lo he explicado todo. Incluso le he hablado mucho de todos y... oh... estoy oyendo su voz. Dice que le caes muy bien y que... eres muy guapo, Youji." le dice con cara traviesa hacia Youji, que riendo tontamente...

"Jejeje. No me digas, jejeje. ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso! Em... Rory... de... de verdad estás bien? ¿Crees de verdad que..." pregunta todo serio y preocupado a Rory, y ella, acariciándole la mejilla a Itami, que se sorprende, le responde incluso con cariño "No te preocupes más por mi, Youji. Estoy bien, de verdad. Recuerda que tenemos un pacto de sangre firmado... y que tu alma me pertenece. Pero este alma que vive dentro de mi... necesita ayuda... y tiene algo muy importante que decir. A ti... y a quien manda en Alnus. Dice que es muy importante. Mucho." dice Rory incluso poniéndose seria. Al final, acaba saliendo de la cama, estirándose para quitarse de encima en agarrotamiento de tanto tiempo acostada, exclamando toda distendida...

"Mmmmm... no estoy acostumbrada a levantarme tan temprano. Pero hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. ¿Cuando abren la taberna de Delilah? Me gustaría tomarme uno de esos croaissants franceses tan ricos con un café con leche. ¿A ti no... Youji?" le pregunta ya demostrando que está recuperada de verdad, respondiendo Itami, que la mira con cariño...

"No tienes ni idea de lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar, Rory. Pero que sepas... que me alegro y mucho, mucho... que vuelvas a estar bien. Bienvenida de nuevo. Tú... y... quien dices que vive en tu cuerpo. Em... esto..." dice Itami con cara tonta, rascándose la sien, buscando las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle a Rory quien es esa "entidad" o "alma" o "personalidad" que vive en su cabeza, en su mente, que... comparte su cuerpo con la apóstol de Emroy tras un letargo de muchos y muchos años, cosa que se confirma, cuando Rory, que recoge su hacha retumbada sobre una pared de la habitación, le dice...

"Ah, sí. Ya te he dicho que le has caído muy bien. La has asustado un poco cuando antes le has dicho todo eso, pero... quiere darte las gracias." dice girándose hacia un sorprendido Itami, sonriéndole un tanto picarona cómo suele hacerlo, y el capitán japonés, exclama "Ah... ya. Jajaja. Em... esto... y... sabes más cosas de ella, cómo..." pregunta haciéndose el despistado, respondiendo Rory "Mmmmm... estás muy curioso, Youji. Si quieres saber de ella... se llama Alika y es de un país de vuestro mundo... llamado Laos. Jajaja. La pobre está bastante despistada. Se ha sorprendido mucho cuando le he dicho que en vuestro mundo estáis ya en el año 201X. Ella creía que aun estabais en 1971." dice ella ella toda graciosa, cómo no tomándose en serio el hecho de que lo que le ha provocado sus desmayos, sus recuerdos, su miedo visceral hacia las pistolas M1911 del calibre .45... ya no sea un recuerdo... sino un ente con vida propia que vive en la cabeza de Rory. Itami le sonríe un poco forzado a Rory, porque eso no le tranquiliza demasiado. Sabe que eso en nuestro mundo, sería considerado el síntoma claro de una enfermedad mental o psiquiátrica, llamada esquizofrenia: las personas que tienen doble o incluso múltiples personalidades en su cabeza.

Sabe que ahora, deberá hablar más pronto que tarde, lo antes posible, con Hazama y Yanagida, incluso con más gente, para informar de esto... con la propia Rory presente. Porque muy pronto, el análisis de los objetos que rescataron en la cueva de Paul, estarán concluidos, y también son algo... que les dejará sin palabras. Pero ahora... ese "alguien" que vive en la mente de Rory, será vital para esclarecer y ayudar a entender lo que sacaron de esa cueva... y a saber más y mejor de los orígenes... del proyecto 2/71.

Pero si esto ha sido un misterio, la cosa no termina ahí. Porque en la recepción del hospital, cuando Itami y Rory se disponen a salir uno al lado del otro y dar la buena nueva de que Rory por fin ha despertado y ha vuelto, parece que sí, a la normalidad... ante la entrada del hospital, de un minibus... que ha llegado desde el otro lado de la puerta, descarga un grupo de personas ante la entrada del hospital. Lo que parecen dos guardaespaldas de traje y corbata, custodian a un hombre maduro, ya viejo, pero en forma, con una larga gabardina que le cubre su traje y corbata baratas... acompañando a una mujer aun joven... pero bonita de cara. Muy bajita, con una enormes gafas de pasta de montura roja oscura... y unos ojos marrones muy expresivos. Mujer joven que acompaña... a una mujer madura, cuyos rasgos faciales, aunque diferentes, recuerdan en algo... al propio Itami. Y es que cuando se acerca... Itami se queda absolutamente de piedra, exclamando...

"Q... que... qué? ¿Señor Komakodo? ¿Risa? M... Mamá?" pregunta Itami muy y muy sorprendido, y sobre todo, descolocado.

¿Qué está haciendo su ex esposa, que dicho lo dicho, quiere recuperar... y sobre todo... su madre, ahí? ¿Por qué las traen a ambas hasta Alnus, a su hospital, con alevosía y nocturnidad? El hecho es que Itami, que aun tiene muchas preguntas que responder en su cabeza sobre Rory... ahora su cabeza se va a llenar de más todavía, por la presencia de Risa y su madre, Hikari Itami, que con 30 y 53 años respectivamente, que representan dos mujeres claves en su vida. En su pasado, en su presente, y una de ellas... en su futuro.

Pero muy pronto Itami sabrá la verdad o las razones de que ambas estén allí, en Base Alnus... y será algo que no le va a gustar nada cuando lo sepa.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Número 10 de Downing Street, Londres, Reino Unido. 7:45 PM hora local**

La notificación que ha estado esperando impaciente, incluso con ansiedad, dando tumbos de un lado a otro de su despacho de tan imponente edificio en pleno corazón londinese, fumando cómo un carretero para intentar calmar los nervios donde se supone que no puede hacerlo, se ha hecho esperar y esperar, incluso por días... por ha llegado hace cosa de una hora... y le ha dejado absolutamente horrorizado, incluso a alguien cómo él, teniendo en cuenta quien es, cual es su trabajo, y a quien sirve.

Porque él, es Zack Owens, es el Director del MI6 y sirve al gobierno de su majestad. Cuando le pasan la información transmitida por su agente... infiltrada en el FBI, y más exactamente, en Nebraska, Estados Unidos, y su informe, no puede dar crédito a lo que lee. Ahora sabe que su agente está actuando en colaboración, quien sabe si por casualidad o no, con otro agente de los servicios de inteligencia mexicanos, el CISEN. Que ambos han presenciado un verdadero y atroz crimen, que se podría tipificar cómo un genocidio en toda regla, perpetrado sin duda... por la CIA de Richard Stravinski. Y que ellos, junto a los dos únicos supervivientes del pueblo, el Sheriff y su nieta... han conseguido verdaderamente, salir de allí por los pelos, hiendo totalmente a escondidas, de aquí para allá, incluso por el alcantarillado, hasta que en la carretera interestaral, una vez abierta al tráfico por quienes la hayan cerrado... han sido recogidos por un camionero. De allí han llegado a Denver, la capital del Estado, dónde permanecen seguros en un lugar oculto aunque por poco tiempo, porque sin duda, si hay dos supervivientes de la masacre, querrán eliminarlos estén donde estén. Y que ahora, su agente en Estados Unidos, desconoce por completo cual es la situación en... Blackforest Village.

Con este informe en la mano, el Director del MI6, se desplaza inmediatamente y a toda prisa, a la sede del gobierno, al nº10 de Downing Street, en un coche oficial y blindado negro _Jaguar XJL_ conducido por un chófer de traje y corbata negras con gafas de sol, escoltado al mismo tiempo por un coche patrulla _Vauxhall Astra_ de la London Metropolitan Police. Apartándose los demás vehículos al paso del coche patrulla con la sirena en marcha, el Jaguar tiene más fácil para llegar lo más pronto posible a destino, porque informar de esto a quien tiene que hacerlo, es muy muy urgente.

En cuando llega al nº10 de Downing Street, ni siquiera se para a saludar a los policías que custodian la entrada ni a la secretaria. Abre sin medias tintas la puerta del despacho del Primer Ministro Mathew Wellmington, que justo en ese momento, termina una reunión con el Ministro de Defensa y el Mariscal en Jefe del Aire de la RAF.

"Entonces lo haremos así, señor. Será una campaña más corta pero más efectiva. Y por supuesto, sin poner a ninguno de nuestros pilotos en peligro. Los S-400 que los rusos han desplegado en su base en Siria, podrían suponer una amenaza mortal para nuestros Tornado y Eurofighter. Substituyéndolos por MQ-9 Reaper's eliminamos ese riesgo, señor Primer Ministro" le explica el militar embutido en su uniforme azul oscuro de la RAF repleto de galones, pero el jefe del MI6, sin cortarse un pelo, espeta un "¡EJEM, EJEM!" haciendo que los tres hombres se le queden mirando con cara circunstancias, pero por la mirara seria y fulminante que pone Owens hacia Wellmington, éste ya sabe que se trata de algo muy serio.

"Aaaggghhhh... muy bien, Mariscal. Adelante, hágalo. Y tú, Richard, tenme informado del éxito de nuestras operaciones aéreas contra el ISIS en oriente medio." le dice serio pero ya más pendiente del jefe del MI6 que de ellos, respondiendo el ministro de defensa "Sí, señor. Si nos disculpa." y ambos hombres, acaban marchándose y cerrando la puerta, dejando al director del MI6 y al Primer Ministro de Reino Unido, solos en en la sala. Owens va directo al grano, andando dos pasos rápidos hacia la mesa de Wellmington, dándole la carpeta y...

"Señor Primer Ministro. Ha llegado el informe de mi agente. Ya sabe a quien me refiero. … La operación de alto secreto que la CIA lleva a cabo a espaldas y sin conocimiento alguno de su propio gobierno. Y es algo... aun peor de lo me podía llegar a imaginar, señor." dice visiblemente tenso, muy preocupado, dándole el informe a un Primer Ministro, que mirándole con una mezcla de desconfianza e ironía, cómo si pensara que no debe de ser para tanto, abre la carpeta, va y va leyendo y su desconfianza... se transforma en sorpresa total. No se puede creer lo que está leyendo.

"Dios... santo... … Zack... o tu agente se ha vuelto loca... o esto es la mayor conspiración de la CIA en toda la historia. Si han sido capaces de llegar a tales extremos... de que serán capaces a partir de ahora? Esto ya no puede esperar más. Pero hay que hacerlo. Ya." y descolgando el teléfono que tiene ante él, toca una determinada tecla... que contacta con determinado lugar.

"Señor... a quien va a llamar ahora?" pregunta extrañado el jefe del MI6 al Primer Ministro británico, que le responde contundente, con la mirada endurecida "Tú que crees, Zack. … A la Casa Blanca. Y tranquilo. No se lo diré aquí y ahora. Le pediré de vernos con carácter urgente lo antes posible. En un lugar seguro. Tiene que saber la verdad de una vez por todas y tomar medidas. Y tú, Zack... permanece en contacto con tu agente norteamericana infiltrada en el FBI y que lo aproveche... para que ellos también se muevan." acaba diciendo Wellmington sin salirse un ápice de su contundencia.

"Lo harán, señor Primer Ministro. Tenga en cuenta que mi agente y su... acompañante mexicano, han sido los únicos supervivientes. Pero todos los demás agentes del FBI que se alojaban en el único hotel del pueblo... han sido todos masacrados. No hay duda de que en cuando su Director General lo sepa e informe al Departamento de Estado y éste a la Casa Blanca... la reacción de Dyrrell puede ser imparable, señor. De una violencia inusitada." dice muy seriamente Zack, respondiéndole Mathew... en broma "Sí, ya lo sé. Cómo él mismo dice en privado... no le gusta que nadie le toque los cojones. Y Richard Stravinski no se los está tocando. Los utiliza cómo saco de boxeo sin darse cuenta. Y cuando Dyrrell se de cuenta... los puede borrar del mapa. Eso dalo por seguro." dice un tanto bromista el Primer Ministro británico, dando por seguro que la reacción de Dyrrell cuando por fin se de cuenta de lo que está pasando, será nunca mejor dicho... de armas tomar. Pero Zack le advierte muy seriamente...

"Me gustaría pensar eso, señor. Pero Richard Stravinski y quien le rodea... es de una inteligencia sublime. Mucho me temo... que no será ni de lejos tan fácil acabar con ellos. Que puede y debe tener... muchos ases escondidos bajo su manga. Que en definitiva... la CIA no es el fin, sino el medio para sus propósitos. Y que alguien más, ahí fuera, en alguna parte... debe manejar los hilos. La pregunta es... quien." acaba explicando serio y con la mirada fulminante el director del MI6, temiendo, y con mucha razón, que Richard Stravinski aun puede sorprenderles muchas veces... y a todos quienes se le opongan. Pero que no obstante...

Ambos hombres se quedan mirado muy seriamente, incluso temiendo que algo verdaderamente espeluznante, más de lo que podrían creer, pasará en no mucho tiempo. Con lo que han sabido que ha ocurrido en Nebraska, han tenido fe de ello. Pero al final, el Primer Ministro Wellmington, acaba estableciendo comunicación directa con la Casa Blanca... y consigue cita con Dyrrell para dentro de no muchos días... en un sitio neutral. ¿Cual? Por ahora, es un misterio. Cómo lo es también... qué ha pasado en Blackforest Village? Y también...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

" **Nido de Hormigas", Blackforest Village, Nebraska, Estados Unidos. 1:30 PM hora local**

Siguió el operativo a través de la gran sala de comunicaciones o "War Room" de la base subterránea con una expresión fría de indiferencia absoluta que daba muestra de que pasta está hecho. Observando la masacre cómo quien está mirando un anuncio de seguros por la tele o un documental de animales por el segundo canal de la televisión pública para dormir la siesta después de comer: con absoluta indiferencia. Un indiferencia... fría e indiferente hacia la misma vida humana. Pero tras observar el lamentable espectáculo... y saber que algunos de sus hombres han sido abatidos, incluyendo su topo en la policía local del condado, y con ello, dos de los habitantes han huido sin ser todavía localizados... no se ha dejado llevar por el pánico. Porque es algo de lo que es incapaz por naturaleza.

Pero tanto o más extraño que esto... ha sido lo que ha venido pocas horas después. Desde el bosque... los mismos soldados, mercenarios, asesinos sería una palabra más adecuada... han escoltado la llegada de varios centenares de personas... que han repoblado el pueblo. Los cadáveres de los auténticos habitantes del pueblo asesinados, los signos de la lucha, la sangre, todo... ha desaparecido en cuestión de horas. Y las casas, las granjas, los comercios... la comisaría del Sheriff... están ahora ocupadas por unas personas que hacen un extraño papel de hacer ver que aquí no ha pasado absolutamente nada. Pero los agentes del FBI ya no han vuelto ni volverán. Y eso... puede suponer una confusión total para las autoridades de Washington. Quienes son estas personas? ¿De dónde las han sacado? ¿O incluso se podrían decir... que son? Porque... son realmente personas? O tal vez...

Pero esas "personas" que han ocupado el lugar de los habitantes masacrados y cuyos cadáveres han sido probablemente incinerados, enterrados en una fosa común, o quizás... han salido de algún sitio. Del gran bosque que hay cerca del pueblo, sí. Pero no del bosque en sí... sino de la gran instalación subterránea, construida secretamente por los militares décadas atrás y que ahora está en manos de la CIA... de Richard Stravinski. Quien a estas alturas ya no cabe preguntarse, sino que resulta obvio... que la CIA no es más que un instrumento para sus propósitos: en ningún momento, ha trabajado ni hace esto en pro de los Estados Unidos de América, porque...

En la gran instalación subterránea, a centenares de metros bajo el suelo, en la gran "War Room" de altísima tecnología de que dispone la instalación, él, Roberth Talmer, cómo tiene por costumbre, aunque por su cara absolutamente fría, que muestra una maldad que hace entender porque Stravinski lo tiene y lo quiere a su lado, debe ponerse en contacto con quien ya sabéis. Con quien no debe ser nombrado si no quieres que se te lleve el hombre del saco; en quien no debes pensar si no quieres... caer en la locura extrema. En el diablo sin cola ni cuernos cuya meta y objetivo final, sigue siendo un absoluto misterio... pero por el mero hecho de saber sólo un poco cómo es... los escalofríos pueden recorrerte el cuerpo de arriba a abajo... menos a él: a Roberth Talmer. Y Talmer... sale de la War Room, andando con parsimonia, con absoluta tranquilidad pese haber dirigido la operación de masacre sin escrúpulos, pero una mirada y cara frías verdaderamente espeluznantes... para ir hasta uno de los grandes ascensores... que llevan hasta la superficie.

Al salir por la gran salida/entrada del "nido de hormigas", perfectamente camuflada en el paisaje, y resguardada por hombres en el mismo y complejo uniforme de camuflaje _Ghillie_... con otros hombres más lejos, con armas bastante más pesadas y potentes que fusiles de asalto o de precisión. Alrededor del "nido de hormigas", defensas antiaéreas camufladas en el paisaje están siendo instaladas. Desde misiles tierra-aire ligeros _AN/TWQ-1 Avenger_... a dos baterías de misiles tierra-aire más pesados y de mayor alcance... pero no los _MIM-104 Patriot_ estadounidenses... sino el sistema _David's Sling_ o "Escudo de David" de origen israelí. Cosa que puede hacer sospechar de nuevo... que alguien más está tras esto, al lado o tras... Stravinski. Y que también resulta obvio que se esperan la respuesta de Dyrrell en no mucho tiempo, y que será una respuesta... muy muy contundente. Respuesta que Stravinski... tiene prevista y va a sorprender a su adversario... y de que manera.

Talmer saca su móvil de bajo la chaqueta de su traje y corbata perfectamente a medida e impolutas, ya que Talmer, es un tipo perfecto y perfeccionista en todos los aspectos, y por fin... establece la comunicación con su superior. Cómo la de un Watson y un Sherlock... diabólicos. Andando entre el bosque blanco, completamente nevado, sin que el frío parece que le afecte lo más mínimo... hablando a través del móvil con su voz fría y plana que hielan...

" … Señor... está hecho. … Hemos limpiado los hierbajos de alrededor para que nuestras obreras puedan ir y venir del nido de hormigas tranquilamente. … Sin embargo... hay algún algunos imprevistos. Dos de los habitantes han conseguido huir. Creemos que con ayuda de alguien. … Cierto, señor. No podrán salir del país legalmente sin pasaportes. Y si intentan huir ilegalmente a México o a Canadá, pueden ser detenidos en la frontera y deportados. Puede que ni siquiera hayan salido de Nebraska aun. … Entendido, señor. Actuaremos en consecuencia. … También hay otro contratiempo. … La madre de Youji Itami ha cruzado la puerta, señor. Junto.. a la ex esposa de Itami. Ella no sabe nada ahora... pero es obvio que también será testimonio. Cómo las autoridades japonesas y de los demás países de la coalición. Ahora podrá decir lo que sabe impunemente. … Entendido, señor. Esos barbudos de Siria pueden hacer el trabajo por nosotros cuando entren derechos a la trampa. Pero... y si los rusos también entran en juego? … Mfmfmf. Tiene razón, señor. Trabajar para un completo imbécil puede volverte también imbécil. Pero nosotros estamos aquí para que los imbéciles de este mundo... y del otro... actúen inconscientemente hacia donde nosotros queremos. Nosotros... y para quien tenemos en nuestro poder. … Buscaremos a los dos fugitivos y los eliminaremos, señor. Estén... donde estén y les proteja quien les proteja. Y empezaremos desde ya... a destruir a la coalición de liberación desde dentro... y desde fuera. … Entendido, señor. Esperaremos su pronta visita aquí. Ah, y sobre eso... el nuevo nido ya está listo para la mudanza, señor. Podremos seguir con el plan previsto sea cual sea la reacción de la Casa Blanca y el Pentágono. … Ah... sí... Karl Brugenau. Ya sabe lo importante que es para él, señor. Ha ido a verle en persona. … Al verdadero mago oscuro."

La conversación telefónica de Roberth Talmer continúa por un rato más... demostrando que tienen claro que quieren hacer y por qué lo hacen... pero sin que sepamos aun cual es al fin y al cabo... su objetivo final, su pretensión... y si ese mago oscuro verdadero... está con ellos o... es alguien que está por encima de ellos.

Pero en el mismo instante, dentro de la instalación secreta que muy muy poca gente en el mundo sabe de su existencia... el joven científico nerd y rarito, Ian Allister, está buscando a su superior y directo y "jefe": el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury. Y le encuentra... en la gran sala del gran super-ordenador que sirve para controlar su "puerta trasera", secundaria o "Licuadora" cómo el propio Allister la llama. Y el joven científico brillante...

Se queda pasmado, desconcertado, al ver que el Doctor Mercury está con la cara desencajada y los ojos llorosos, porque lo que Stravinski y Talmer han hecho, ha sido algo de una brutalidad inimaginable... y no es más que el principio. Sentado sobre una silla al lado de un escritorio de un rincón de la enorme sala repleta de torres enormes con infinidad de cables y leds parpadeantes que emiten un zumbido constante.

"Jefe... qué... que le pasa? ¿Se encuentra mal? ¿Quiere que avise al personal sanitario?" dice Ian sin darse cuenta, nada de cuenta, del shock que ha sufrido el Doctor por haber tenido que presenciar semejante carnicería, respondiendo con los ojos llorosos y la cara aun desencajada "Te envidio, joven. … El cómo puedes vivir cómo si nada... ante semejante monstruosidad. … Y aunque yo sea también un monstruo... no creo en esto. Por qué estoy colaborando en esto. Por qué me he dejado manipular y utilizar por él por casi 50 años … Me das envidia que puedas seguir adelante cómo si nada. Que no te afecte ni pienses ni sientas... el sufrimiento ajeno. … Me das... envidia. Pero yo soy incapaz. No me metí en esto para ver morir a inocentes. Y algún día... me rebelaré. Juró que algún día lo haré." acaba diciendo con profunda, muy profunda indignación, para sorpresa de Allister, que muy sorprendido, mirando a un lado y a otro para que no le vea nadie... y mirando hacia atrás, hacia una de las cámaras de seguridad que vigilan el interior del "nido de hormigas", se agacha muy cerca del Doctor Mercury, de espaldas a las cámaras, y le dice en voz muy baja...

"Doctor Mercury... yo... yo sólo intento sobrevivir a esto. No es responsabilidad mía si... si los de arriba han ordenado esa matanza. Cumplo órdenes. Nada más. … Pero ahora que estamos solos... le digo que no me gusta hacer esto. Y si que usted me pide que lo paremos... lo pararemos desde dentro." le dice con cara de desconcierto, que incluso él y alguien cómo él, un pasota que sólo le importa su carrera y tiene más bien pocos principios y moral, sea consciente ahora, que está sirviendo a unos verdaderos monstruos sin alma... pero con mucho cerebro. El Doctor Mercury le responde, devolviendo su mirada triste y fría de ojos azules aun vidriosos...

"No... tú no debes meterte. Aun eres joven... y ya estoy harto de haber tenido que sesgar la vida a tantos jóvenes. Entonces... y ahora. Los remordimientos me corroen noche tras noche por lo que hice. Por plegarme a servir a semejante diablo humano... cómo Richard Stravinski. Pero ahora... aunque encuentre al final la muerte, no me importará. Si sirve para salvar vidas... y a mi querida Rory... podré descansar en paz aunque no quede nada de mi cuerpo. … Maldito sea el día que aprendí a abrir esas puertas. Maldito... sea." acaba diciendo el Doctor endureciendo la mirada y apretando el puño de rabia... para desconcierto, pero también... comprensión de su joven ayudante y científico igualmente genial, Ian Allister.

Allister puede que no esté tan convencido, más que nada... por el miedo a unas represalias que pueden ser verdaderamente temibles. Pero el Doctor Mercury... en cualquier momento, puede decir basta. Durante prácticamente medio siglo, no se ha atrevido a decirle que no a Stravinski... quizás porque en su papel de científico radical y absolutamente experimental, se sentía encerrado en su mundo y en su burbuja, sin que nada le afectase. Pero ahora es consciente, y su moral cómo científico, que la tiene, le hace sentir profundos remordimientos por sus actos pasados... y presentes. Si en cualquier momento dice basta y destruye desde dentro... el proyecto 2/71, puede que encuentre la muerte, pero al menos... se sentirá por fin en paz consigo mismo, aunque ya no sea en el mundo de los vivos. No obstante... no le resultará para nada fácil, por no decir... imposible. Porque Richard Stravinski, ha sabido utilizarle durante 50 años... y aun puede seguir haciéndolo.

Más aun, porque hay alguien que colabora o incluso, por imposible que suene, está por encima de Richard Stravinski... y que cuenta con un intermediario bastante especial... y peculiar, que...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Jerusalem, Israel. 10:00 PM hora local**

No se considera un ultra-ortodoxo ni jamás piensa serlo. Más bien, odia esa gente anclada en creencias para él pasadas e inútiles que les debilitan cómo pueblo y cómo nación, la patria del pueblo judío, y por lo tanto, a su supervivencia. Más aun... cuando el tiene un cargo público de gran importancia en ese aspecto, que garantiza precisamente eso: la defensa y supervivencia de Israel en un escenario históricamente hostil para el pequeño país, rodeado por completo de países árabes, que sin importar si son sunitas o chiitas, desean borrarlos de la faz de la Tierra. Pero ahora él... hace de intermediario entre su país... y quien va a conseguir cambiar nuestro mundo... y el otro.

Desde esa casa, desde su ventanal, puede observar la conocida "Cúpula de Roca" que preside la explanada de las Mezquitas, lugar al lado mismo del "Muro de las Lamentaciones". El casco histórico de una ciudad, que en si misma, ya son dos mundos en uno solo, el judaico y el islámico, totalmente enfrentados por los siglos de los siglos. Pero ambos mundos... unidos bajo una sola bandera: la de la estrella de seis puntas de David. Eso le ha convencido... que dos mundos enteros, pueden ser unidos bajo una sola bandera. Pero también... bajo un solo Dios. Un Dios... que no tiene por qué ser necesariamente... Divino.

Una Cúpula de la Roca, bien iluminada con focos por ser plena noche sobre Jerusalem. Y eso le recuerda... que pronto estará allí, en su casa. En el país que en la sombra y sin que nadie lo haya pensado... es quien hay realmente tras Richard Stravinski. Más bien... quien le presta apoyo más directo que indirecto, para que su proyecto 2/71, tire adelante. Porque él, el Ministro de Defensa israelí, Avdel Loherm (que casualidades de la vida, o no, su nombre en hebreo significa _Servidor de Dios_ ), ha esperado que llegue quien tiene un papel de intermediario entre él... y a quien prestan ayuda o más bien... el subordinado que realmente hay tras ello y que... vive en su país. Y éste... por fin llega, ya que ante la entrada de su chalet o mansión o casa con jardín no muy grande ya a las afueras de Jerusalém, llega un vehículo, un coche _Mercedes-Benz Clase E_ blanco nuevo... del que se baja alguien que no ve bien por estar demasiado oscuro afuera. Y pasado un rato, llaman a su puerta y...

"Señor Ministro. La visita que esperaba está aquí. … De parte del señor Talmer." dice uno de los guardaespaldas del Ministro, de traje y corbata y pinganillo en la oreja, agentes del _Shin Bet_ o _Israel Security Agency: ISA_ en sus siglas en inglés, que vigilan todo el perímetro y alrededores del edificio, tras la puerta. El ministro israelí, un tipo de mirada aburrida, impávida, pero que... tiene algo extraño, sólo responde cómo si nada "Adelante, adelante."

La puerta se abre... y el ministro israelí se queda mirando con su cara de ni carne ni pescado, indiferente, a quien se le presenta delante: un hombre aun joven de entorno los 35 años, atractivo, ojos azules claros y cabello rubio corto... pero sin la barba de tres días en la cara, ahora con un afeitado apurado y perfecto. Bien vestido con un traje oscuro con camisa blanca de cuello abierto y un reloj de los más caros, un _Tissot_ , luciendo en la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo en el pantalón. Un tipo... con una mueca, una sonrisa burlona en la cara... pero que es engañosa. Muy engañosa. Porque este tipo... es Karl Brugenau.

"Layla tov... señor Loherm. ¿Hablamos de negocios? Mfmfmfmf." dice Karl Brugenau riendo entre dientes, todo intrigante. Empezando un encuentro, reunión o... conspiración, entre dos hombres, con visiones diferentes de las cosas... pero un objetivo común al fin y al cabo: poder.

El que todos creían que era un espía alemán del BND... o que era del Mossad... sin ser ni haber sido nunca ambas cosas, por fin ha llegado a su encuentro previsto. Porque él, en realidad, tiene un origen muy distinto al que nadie se imagina. Sólo es... un mero intermediario entre quienes... van a hacer algo grande. Una conspiración... de proporciones bíblicas o... diabólicas, según el punto de vista. ¿De que van a hablar ambos hombres? ¿Qué papel juega aquí Karl Brugenau... y el gobierno israelí? Si es que el gobierno israelí... realmente sabe de este encuentro. Si se podía llegar a pensar que la cosa se iba a calmar tras la Operación de Liberación, estabais equivocados. Sí, habrá un leve periodo de paz. Pero tras la paz... se aproxima una tormenta. Más que una tormenta... un verdadero tsunami, entre dos mundos.

Una vez más, muchas preguntas surgen al final de este capítulo, y todas, tarde o temprano, deberán encontrar respuesta. ¿Cómo será la colaboración entre Roberth Evans y "el sabio"? ¿Servirá para algo? Y cómo el propio sabio ha advertido... tendrá consecuencias para Evans? ¿Qué descubrirán la teniente-coronel Jilien Migasho y la capitana Ren Schmidt en su viajecito de espías por París y Berlín, junto a dos acompañantes más que aun no se sabe quienes serán? ¿Pueden descubrir algo sorprendente... o puede que les ocurra algo inesperado? ¿Y Itami? ¿Cómo va a lidiar ahora con la presencia de su madre y su ex esposa, con la que quiere volver, en Alnus? ¿Aprovechará la oportunidad? ¿O... precisamente por la presencia de su madre, la cosa se puede poner muy complicada para él, al recordar cosas muy desagradables de su pasado? ¿Y Rory? ¿Sus recuerdos transformados en una personalidad paralela que vive en su cabeza, le harán saber y darse cuenta que le ocurrió algo en el pasado? Algo relacionado... con el proyecto 2/71? ¿Y Piña y compañía? ¿Será la gran recepción prevista en el recuperado palacio imperial de Sadera una oportunidad de oro para reforzar definitivamente las relaciones del Imperio Reconstituido con la coalición... y los intercambios entre ambos mundos? ¿O puede pasar... algo inesperado? ¿Y Zorzal? ¿Y Furuta Hitoshi? Conseguirá el primero sobrevivir a su cautiverio? ¿Y el segundo... escapar de allí y poder regresar al lado de Tyuule? Y sobre todo...

Por fin se enterará Dyrrell, cómo diría la niña del exorcista, "has visto lo que ha hecho la guarra de la CIA?"... y aparecerá alguien, aunque no sea un sacerdote, que le hará el exorcismo necesario para eliminar al demonio que acecha el destino de los dos mundos. En este caso... Richard Stravinski... y tomará medidas de verdad, contundentes y en serio, contra él? Aunque estas al final... puede que no sirvan de nada. Porque el 2/71 va entrando, ya es cuestión de muy poco tiempo, en marcha de verdad. Y en una parte determinada de un mundo y del otro, se contagiarán entre unos y otros, de los males de ambos mundos. Unos males tan viejos cómo la humanidad misma... pero que serán sólo el pistoletazo de salida, a una verdadera guerra, que puede y será de hecho, muy cruel. Una guerra no sólo entre el bien y el mal. Sino sobre todo... entre la razón... y la locura.

 _Y hasta aquí el veinteno capítulo de "GATE: y la Coalición de Liberación fue a Pelear allí." Esta vez si, puedo decir, por fin, que he conseguido hacer un capítulo un poco más corto que el anterior. Aleluia! XD Aunque eso si... puede que muy muy espeso. Prometí que iba ser un poquito más light... pero ha sido más bien, un adelanto de lo que vendrá más adelante. Ya que el siguiente capítulo (que espero no se retrase tanto, aunque tengo una excusa de por qué, ahora hablaré de eso), será un capítulo especialmente de comedia. Obviamente me reservo para mi que va a ocurrir y que situaciones se producirán en un capítulo donde habrá mucho más humor que de costumbre. Pero un consejo: leedlo con un paquete de clínex cerca, porque las risas estarán garantizadas. Situaciones absurdas, humor más o menos bizarro y homenajes a grandes iconos del humor y del frikismo en general, las habrá a cascoporro. ¡Ah! Y uno de los personajes, que se hará rico de la noche a la mañana. (algunos creo que ya sabéis a quien me refiero). Y si no os gusta, cómo decimos en España "Tócate los huevos y baila." XD. Ejem... bromas a parte, esto será, porque tras un capítulo tan oscuro y espeso cómo este, un poco de distensión, y por qué no decirlo, echarse unas buenas risas, nos nos hará ningún daño. Será el primero de un par de capítulos íntegramente de comedia que tengo pensado meter en el fic (el otro ya muy al final). Tras este aviso para navegantes, que puedo decir. Un capítulo que si ya estabais algunos intrigados, ahora lo vais a estar más si cabe, porque la historia se complica más y más por momentos. ¿Cómo se solucionará todo esto? Parece casi imposible... pero tranquilos, porque no soy fan de los "bad end" y esto no acabará cómo las películas de Evangelion (las de 1997, no los remakes posteriores) o el último capítulo del mismo anime, donde no se salva nadie y donde es obvio que desde el guionista a los directores de animación, debieron abusar de alguna sustancia extraña. Pero no digo nada más, que hay que preservar la emoción y tensión de la trama. Pero es obvio, que aquí todos los personajes tienen un papel en la historia, y se va a desarrollar más y mejor todavía. Más porque hay algo que se me ha olvidado mencionar en las preguntas finales, culpa mía, cómo es la próxima semana de permiso que se les dará a muchos de los y las soldados de la coalición de liberación... y que algunos aprovecharán para hacer un viaje relámpago, de pocos días, a sus casas de Japón, Chile, Francia y España. Y algunos de ellos... se llevarán acompañantes de Falmart consigo... o de su propio mundo con quien han hecho amistad... o ha surgido el amor entre ellos. Paralelo a esto, la trama del 2/71 sigue adelante, con cierta potencia que en la sombra que lo empuja en secreto... y otras potencias que también en la sombra, saben de su existencia. Y alguien especialmente, "el sabio" que está decidido a acabar con el 2/71, ya que odia a Richard Stravinski cómo Hitler odia a Fegelein o Stewie a Lois. Vaya... esta vez no me he hecho el misterioso. Mejor así, porque esta vez habéis tenido empacho de él. Más que nada porque prometí que en Blackforest Village iba a pasar algo terrible... y de seguro, os ha puesto los pelos de punta._

 _Bueeeeno... y ahora, llega el momento del "justificante". De seguro que os habréis quejado y mucho, de porque he tardado tanto esta vez, mas de tres semanas! En colgar el nuevo capítulo. En parte ha sido culpa mía, ya que la primera semana no hice prácticamente nada (tenía otras cosas que hacer y esos días llegaba más tarde y más cansado del trabajo a casa). Después, cuando por fin me puse a ello, estuve unos días con la inspiración bajo mínimos. Pasa a veces, que se juntan el no tener ganas y el no estar inspirado. En otras palabras, en que no te apetece hacer nada. Por fin, el fin de semana pasado me puse a escribir en serio y a mansalva, y para el sábado pasado por la mañana, ya tenía el capítulo prácticamente terminado. Y cual fue mi desagradable sorpresa, que fui a encender el router al salón de mi casa... Y EL MUY CABRÓN YA NO SE ENCENDIÓ MÁS! Vamos, que desde entonces, hasta hoy mismo, he estado cuatro días sin Internet, sin Wifi, en casa. Sólo podía acceder a través del 4G del móvil... y del ordenador del trabajo, claro. Pero cómo este fic lo escribo íntegramente con el ordenador de casa, con la tableta o el móvil es imposible. Evidentemente, llamé enseguida a vomistar, uy, perdón, quería decir a movistar (antes conocida cómo timofónica, em.. quería decir telefónica), y tras tenerme VEINTE MINUTOS con la p*** musiquilla, me atendió una máquina, que parecía que estuviese hablando con Robocop, y esperando y esperando y esperando... hasta que por fin me atendió un ser humano. Y sí, hoy por fin, hace escasamente media hora tras escribir esto, me han instalado gratuitamente el router nuevo y ya vuelvo a tener Internet en casa. Que con el pastizal que me cobran cada mes por tener en el mismo contrato el móvil, el teléfono fijo y Internet, casi 80€ ahí es nada, ya me lo pueden instalar gratis, ya. En definitiva, que yo me retrasé por estar ocupado, con falta de inspiración algunos días o sencillamente, por no tener a penas tiempo libre entre semana. Pero esta vez, echadle la culpa al maldito router que se quemó con solo dos años que tiene. Si es que todo lo Made in China ya se sabe cómo acaba, en fin..._

 _Para acabar, cómo es costumbre, la guía de personajes ha sido de nuevo actualizada y decir, que los que no habéis comentado últimamente, espero que lo volváis a hacer, porque hacía tiempo que no lo decía, pero os digo que me interesará saber vuestras opiniones sobre que os ha parecido este último capítulo, o que opinión os merece la evolución del fic en general. Con esto, me despido, y nos volvemos a ver... em... mejor no prometo nada esta vez, pero procuraré, si no hay imprevistos cómo esta vez, colgar el nuevo capítulo en dos semanas. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Cómo siempre, puntual cómo un reloj. Gracias una vez más por tu comentario, se agradecen. Claro que no te quejas por el capítulo, que siempre eres de los primeros en leerlos nada más colgarlos. Que te conozco, bacalao XD. La estrategia seguida debía ser a lo grande y por variados frentes. Era necesario para la coalición cambiar el panorama estratégico en todo Falmart y con este ataque en tres frentes, lo han conseguido... a corto plazo, porque el elemento de Stravinski y lo que hará de ahora en adelante, no es más que una mera sospecha para la coalición, no tienen ni idea de lo que se les viene encima, cómo, cuando, y por donde. El objetivo prioritario, que era el de liberar a los ciudadanos desaparecidos, se ha cumplido, aunque cómo has leído, al no regresar todos los que fueron apresados por los ejércitos de Zorzal, las críticas les han caído por todas partes. Encantado de que mi propia historia te haya inspirado para la tuya, veré si has conseguido adaptar bien la idea. Y en tu comentario, ya repasas muy brevemente todo lo acontecido en el capítulo anterior: Zorzal ya no tocará más lo que no suena, pero capturarlo vivo sigue siendo un objetivo de la coalición y vamos a ver que pasa en este aspecto; Los imperiales, diseminados y dispersados... los que seguían fieles a Zorzal. Porque los hay unos pocos... que no son exactamente imperiales, y que sirven a Herm, cambiando el parangón de las luchas hasta ahora vistas en Falmart... por el mero hecho que cuentan y contarán con más y mejores armas modernas de nuestro mundo. ¿Quien se las proporciona y con que propósitos? Ahí te dejo el misterio. Evans, que se ha llevado un susto de muerte, pero que al final, ha encontrado en "el sabio", o cómo se llama realmente, Kolum, un aliado y un confidente que le ayudará a desvelar al mundo lo que está pasando entre bastidores. Y en Alnus, el agente alemán que puede que ya no esté allí... pero sigue hiendo tras Ren Schmidt en su previsto viaje junto a Jilien Migasho y dos acompañantes más (aun tengo que decidir cuales) a París y Berlín, donde tendrán un viaje mucho más movidito de lo previsto. Y Furuta... escondido vete a saber donde, pero de momento, a salvo de las garras de Herm... pero por no mucho tiempo. Sí, la cosa se va a poner más caliente que el cenicero de un bingo, eso dalo por seguro. Pero de momento, el siguiente capítulo será infinitamente más distendido que éste. Y... sobre Ren... bueno... por muy soldado de élite que sea, es una mujer de pies a cabeza, y tiene sus, digamos... necesidades biológicas. Y con uno de los acompañantes en su viaje a Francia y Alemania, encontrará por fin, a alguien de su talla, aunque en un principio, parecerá que son polos opuestos. Y tranquilo, que la historia, aunque quisieras que fuese todavía más larga, igual va a ser completa y entretenida, eso no lo dudes. Pero cómo comprenderás, después de este fic, querré desarrollar otros proyectos o revisar lo que ya tengo hecho. Sin más que decir, esperaré leer tu próximo review, y por supuesto, en cuando haya terminado de escribir esto, leeré lo nuevo que has colgado que tengo pendiente._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charly Meiou": Muchísimas gracias por tu largo y muy completo review, que siempre se me hace muy entretenido el leerlos, porque son divertidos, que caray XD Bueno, vamos al asunto. Antes que nada, mis condolencias a ti y a todos los mexicanos por la victoria de Donald Trump en las Elecciones de Estados Unidos. Ahora vuestros vecinos del norte tienen a su particular Jesús Gil (y tal y tal) de Presidente. O lo vamos a pasar muy mal o nos vamos a echar unas risas de aquí te espero, porque que un personaje tan friki llegue a ser presidente, significa que la gente está muy mal de la cabeza. Aunque su contrincante... vaya otra también, más falsa y mentirosa que un billete de dólar con la cara de Mister T. Siendo así, dentro de cuatro años pueden presentar a Homer Simpson de presidente, y seguir con la misma tónica. Definitivamente, ahora el mundo estará gobernado por los rusos y los chinos... y México con un muro que en principio iba a ser la gran muralla china y ahora será una alambrada de jardín (donde dije digo digo diego). En fin... pasando a contestar tu review, me alegro que te gustara y mucho la operación de liberación que en términos generales fue todo un éxito... pero lo que ocurrió en la fortaleza con Ren y Karl, no ha hecho más que complicar las cosas todavía más... y metiendo ahora a Israel en el fregado (que se puede esperar de una nación cuya población cree que son el pueblo elegido por Dios?). Entiendo que te confundieras de por donde llegaron esas tropas, que alguien ya ha adivinado, son soldados de fuerzas especiales israelíes, no exactamente del mossad, sino del ejército, pero llegaron de la misma forma que salieron: por una puerta trasera cómo la de Blackforest Village... porque esa no es la única que existe en nuestro mundo. Hay otra en... uigh, ahora no es momento de hacerse el misterioso, ya lo sabrás cuando toque. Y sí, Ren tendrá un papelón en los próximos capítulos junto a otros personajes en un delicado y misterioso viaje por Francia y Alemania... y Stravinski, no sólo lo va a intentar joder todo. ¡Es que lo va a conseguir y luego el trabajo para solucionarlo, será gordo, muy gordo! Mmmm... "República Democrática de Falmart". Es cierto, es bonito el nombre. Aunque si su jefe de Estado seguirá siendo una reina... y no se parecerá en nada a la República Democrática Alemana (la antigua Alemania del este), sin Stasi ni trabants ni lluvia ácida. Y lo de final de Disney... uuuiiigghhh... no, por Dios! Me dan escalofríos sólo de pensarlo. La historia al final quiero que acabe bien... pero mientras tanto, toca sufrir, llorar lágrimas de sangre y puede que algún que otro personaje, muera. Por no mencionar que evidentemente, ni para Stravinski y sus lacayos, ni para Zorzal, ni para Herm, ni tan siquiera para Dyrrell, la cosa no acabara bien, en absoluto. Sobre las lecciones de historia de Piña, ahora ya sabe que ocurrió en la primera mitad del siglo XX, tiene pendiente aun la otra mitad, donde los cambios se sucedieron a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y Sherry... bueno... está en la edad de ir "enloqueciendo". Que muchas veces, las "niñas buenas" son las peores, jajaja, ya sabes a que me refiero. Jijiji. Te pille con el sabio, eh? Cómo diría Sheldon Cooper... ZAS EN TODA LA BOCA! XD Un personaje felino pero que será más bien... una especie de Steaven Segal, un justiciero que va a su rollo y que no lo para nadie, y que fue y es un asesino, eso sí, con quien se lo tenga merecido, porque defiende a muerte a los inocentes y a la buena gente... cómo su hija, quien puede que... ya sepáis quien es. Y sí, espero que esta vez MercyMedicalAngel me comente si es que se ha recuperado de la perdida. Descanse en paz. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, que aviso, será de comedia y no precisamente, cómo has dicho, de Disney, sino más bien... de South Park o de "Tío, donde está mi coche." Espero leer tu review de este capítulo con ansia viva!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB": Gracias por tu corto pero claro y conciso review (así tengo menos trabajo para contestarlo, normal, soy funcionario español XD). Si, los prisioneros por fin han sido liberados. Reconozco que en este capítulo casi no he dicho nada de ellos, pero pasado el siguiente capítulo de comedia, pienso dar a los liberados su merecido homenaje. Y muy contento que no hayas quedado decepcionado con la gran batalla que desarrollé, en la cual, cómo no podía ser de otra manera, me tuve que estrujar bien el cerebro para que estuviera bien pensada, desarrollada y que fuese creíble. Aunque la aparición de las fuerzas especiales israelíes en la fortaleza podría haberlo descrito un poquito mejor, lo reconozco. Y sobre lo segundo que comentas, en efecto, Piña quiere hacer reformas políticas y sociales drásticas en su nuevo Imperio, y con los cuatro países de la coalición, tiene ejemplos a seguir. Especialmente Japón con su revolución o restauración Meiji (1868), donde pasó de un estado feudal a uno contemporáneo en una sola generación; o España con su transición (1973-1977), en que se pasó sin derramamiento de sangre de un régimen autoritario y fascista, a uno democrático. Pero también Francia con su revolución de 1789... y Chile con su... emmm... con su transición democrática tutelada por Pinochet. En otras palabras, que en que basarse, a Piña y su gobierno no le van a faltar ejemplos. Haciéndolo todo, pensando más que nada... en los habitantes de su Imperio más que en ella misma cómo emperatriz. Esperaré leer tu siguiente review con muchas ganas._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Alberto": Muchas gracias por tu review corto pero claro. Agradecido que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Es cierto, Furuta lo tendrá muy y muy difícil para escapar del cerco de Herm y sus hombres. Puede que incluso... no lo consiga y caiga prisionero. Eso obligará a la coalición a liberarle a él... y de pasada, capturar a Zorzal. Pero se darán cuenta... de un "pequeño" detalle: que ahora, el Imperio Rebelde, cuenta con armas modernas. Pocas y viejas, es cierto. Pero suficientes para desencadenar un desequilibrio brutal en la balanza de fuerzas existente hasta ahora. Pero ya sabes que Furuta... de tonto no tiene ni los pelos de la nariz, y sobrevivirá a la situación, sea o no capturado. Con tal de regresar al lado de su amada, Tyuule, será capaz de lo que sea, y con su inteligencia, lo hará. Sobre los intercambios entre magia y tecnología, ahí tanto Lelei cómo el viejo verde de Kato, jugarán un papel importante, de ahora en adelante, en las operaciones de la coalición. Incluso... en la defensa de Alnus contra ataques enemigos. ¿De quien y cómo? Ah, eso lo sabrás cuando toque. Las lista de países con intenciones sobre la puerta, incluso involuntariamente y sin buscarlo, no hace más que crecer. Alemania está ahora eliminada del tablero, de momento... y Israel, parece que tiene mucho interés, demasiado, en la puerta de Ginza. Por no mencionar que Reino Unido, y oh! Que ironía! México, informen a Dyrrell de lo que sus espías en Nebraska han descubierto y las dos personas que ahí han salvado y que serán dos testimonios cruciales de lo sucedido... para que Dyrrell, por fin, eche los cojones encima la mesa y mande machacar a Stravinski hasta hacerlo puré. Pero... la jugada tendrá sorpresa final. Y sí, coincido contigo que el soldado antiguo, era un guerrero muy bien preparado para su contexto, pero no para el actual. No es sólo que con un fusil de asalto (sin importar si es Howa Type 89, el FAMAS, el G-36E o el FAMAE-Galil ACE) puedan abatir a tropas enemigas a distancias de 600-700 metros de ellos. Sino que en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, un soldado moderno y más de unidades de primera línea, tiene un entrenamiento en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin parangón en ningún otro momento de la historia. Y si es de Fuerzas Especiales (SEALS, Spetsnaz, SAS, KSK, etc.) ya ni te cuento. Ahora bien... si a esos soldados antiguos, legionarios, caballeros, oprichinnas, criaturas fantásticas... si las equipas con armas modernas, que puede pasar? Es lo que en no mucho tiempo, sabréis. Yo también esperaré con ansia tu siguiente review._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Light": Muy agradecido por tu largo review. Intentaré ser breve en mi respuesta porque hay cola para contestar y quiero colgar este capítulo hoy mismo y no mañana. Por supuesto que mi fic es original y fresco, porque en mi opinión tiene que serlo para que valga la pena leerlo, y enganche a los lectores y a su propio creador. Yo también soy de la opinión que GATE tiene unos personajes, una historia y una trama con un potencial enorme, y que para mi, se puede incluso mejorar la historia original. Hay otros animes o mangas que me encantan, pero que no me atrevería jamás a tocarlos porque los considero OBRAS DE ARTE (Monster, Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex, Ergo Proxy, Cowboy BeBop) y jamás me atrevería a tocarlas porque sentiría que estoy haciendo lo mismo que el Ecce Homo de Borja: cargármelos. Pero en otros, cuyos personajes me encantan y su historia también, pero creo que se podría hacer mejor o más a mi gusto, entonces si, ahí, puedo crear algo en base a eso y adelante, que vienen curvas. Tomo nota de lo de meter fuerzas especiales de otros países (de momento ya han entrado en escena las de Israel, puede que las de México, Estados Unidos o incluso Rusia, entren en escena, pero aun tengo que pensarlo muy bien cómo y cuando las voy a meter). Sí, más que una batalla fue cómo un gañán pasando el tractor por un campo lleno de malas hierbas: les pasaron por encima, aunque su resistencia fue aguerrida pero inútil. Ops... me has leído el pensamiento. ¿Ya sabes de antemano que va a pasar en no mucho tiempo? Sí, puede que se abra una puerta en Siria... y que tanto ISIS cómo los rusos, encuentren un agujero para colarse en Falmart y liarla parda de verdad. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, eh? Es un secreto XD. Stravinski más que con el hijo, quiere cargarse a la madre, porque... sabe un secreto de él que le rebeló su marido, el padre de Itami, antes de ser asesinado por ella. Que será será? Aaaahhh... sorpresa sorpresa. Ya lo verás. Risa ahora estará un tiempo, no mucho, con Itami en Alnus, bajo el mismo techo, solos, en la misma habitación. Y... emmm... en fin... que ya sabéis que uno y otro, en el fondo, se siguen queriendo y echándose de menos mutuamente. Y que si pones un conejo y una coneja en la misma jaula... que crees que termina pasando? Ya te lo puedes imaginar XD Pero pasado esto... estás en lo cierto: Risa estará en peligro, aunque no exactamente cómo imaginas. Y Itami y Diabo... se verán, y no será un encuentro... muy agradable. Y tranquilo, no pienso eso ni mucho menos. Estoy abierto a sugerencias, ideas o nuevos personajes que me ofrezcáis (aunque a estas alturas ya pocos voy a meter). Siempre de buen rollo, por supuesto. Esperaré leer tu siguiente review con muchas ganas._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "andreher": Mil gracias por tu review corto pero esclarecedor. Vaya... así que me leíste ya desde que lo publiqué pero hasta dos semanas después no escribiste tu review. Mmmmm... sospechoso. Pero... vagh! Que más da. Mientras me comenten, yo, encantado de la vida, tanto de leerlos cómo después, de contestarlos. Y... mis disculpas de que tengas casi que llevar gafas por mi culpa, la extensión de la historia del capítulo anterior lo merecía. Y esta vez, lo he hecho un poco, sólo un poco, más corto. Y de nada, para eso estamos. Me lo curro, pese a que estas últimas tres semanas he ido muy mal de tiempo libre, con pocas ganas muchos días y encima, cuando estaba a punto de terminar (el pasado sábado) va y se me muere el router. Ahora que vuelvo a tener conexión (por fin!) ya está aquí este nuevo capítulo que espero os haya mantenido en vilo. ¡Espero leer tu siguiente review!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último doble review de "SPARK": Gracias, de verdad, y cómo dice esa señora mayor que sale en el APM: Ole tú. OLE TÚ! XD (o buscas ole tú en youtube y que sea ella misma quien te felicite por mi, jajaja). Has dicho muchísimas cosas, pero procuraré responder brevemente que es tarde y quiere ponerse a llover. Zorzal ha sido depuesto de forma espectacular, pero hora, debe ser rescatado o mejor dicho, capturado, por la coalición, porque es su otro gran objetivo, que es sentarlo ante un tribunal. Furuta puede que lo pase muy mal de ahora en adelante, dejaré la sorpresa de ver si al final escapa o no, pero pase lo que pase... es un tipo muy inteligente y sabrá sobrevivir a ello: su voluntad de regresar con Tyuule, con ella, a casa, es más fuerte que nada. Tyuule y Delilah ahora intentarán ayudarse la una a la otra, ya que son de las pocas supervivientes de su clan o raza y sólo quieren empezar de nuevo sus vidas tras un pasado de penalidades muy duras. Y... vaya... al final has adivinado que Delilah está embarazada antes incluso de que ella misma lo revele! Aigh, eso está mal. Sí, lo has adivinado: eso le provoca las nauseas por la mañana. Y será ya en el siguiente capítulo, después de que la guerrera conejo la lie parda cómo cierta socorrista en una piscina municipal de Madrid... le dará la gran noticia a Yanagida de que está embarazada. Será el primero de otros personajes femeninos (y parejas) que traerán nuevas vidas al mundo (cuando la hija de Tomita y Bozes aun está por nacer). Piña ha aprendido, cómo le advirtió el presidente español, la historia de de la primera mitad del siglo XX, con un impacto para ella considerable al ver las salvajadas de las que fuimos capaces... y de lo que una guerra total con armas modernas, hasta donde puede llegar. Más aun se va a quedar... cuando sepa de la existencia de las armas nucleares y de la llamada "destrucción mutua asegurada". La aparición del personaje de... oigh, ya se me ha ido el nombre de la cabeza. De Kolum! Sí, eso. Dio un giro inesperado al final del capítulo (si lo hacen en las buenas series y animes, yo también puedo hacerlo, que coño XD). Esta vez el capítulo ha sido muuuy oscuro y espeso, más con lo que advertí que pasaría en Nebraska y que ha sido espeluznante. Pero cómo ya he dicho, el siguiente capítulo os servirá para desconectar, relajaros... y echaros unas risas, que ya nos hace falta, más cómo está el mundo últimamente. Y no te preocupes, Arpeggio presumirá de novio millonario... y querrá tenerlo bien cogido por sus... 00_

 _Y muy agradecido de que encuentres mi obra tan y tan buena. La calidad se hace esperar. Si quieres comprarte un Lamborghini a tu medida, la calidad será perfecta... pero tardarán mucho más tiempo en fabricártelo que un Volkswagen humeante fabricado en serie. Pues aquí es lo mismo: lo bueno se hace esperar. Sí... ojalá pudiera meter ilustraciones, que me las hiciese alguien que sabe de eso, porque a mi dibujar manga lo dejé hace años y no he vuelto a practicarlo desde que era un chaval. Pero estaría guapo que en los fics se pudiesen meter ilustraciones o dibujos cómo en los libros de verdad: mejorarían aun más la historia que sólo con palabras. Tomo nota de tu sugerencia de hacer un capítulo navideño... pero las fechas no coinciden. Sin embargo... debo decirte, que si tengo en mente celebrar un capítulo de "carnaval", debido a la proximidad por la fecha de esta fiesta popular en los países cristianos, a la cual se apuntarían los japoneses y los habitantes de Falmart, es decir, que por un día, Alnus celebrase una gran fiesta de disfraces. Es una idea que tengo en mente y que aun debo desarrollar bien. Y sobre lo del personaje de una LAMIA (que si no lo recuerdo mal... es una mujer con cuerpo de serpiente, es así?), puede que me lo piense, pero deberá ser más adelante. Los próximos capítulos, ya los tengo bien definidos: el siguiente viene de comedia, y los siguientes, de bueno... de desarrollo sobre la vida privada de algunos de mis personajes por su semana de permiso y su regreso a casa... y del desarrollo de la trama ya conocida. Nada más, que tengo ya que terminar. Aunque tardas bastante en dejar tus reviews, esperaré con ansias el tuyo sobre este último capítulo, que nunca me decepcionan._


	22. La mandanga

**Capítulo 21. La mandanga**

 _ **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS. 10 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 8:00 AM hora local**

Se alistó en la _Armée de Terre_ para salir de lo que le esperaba. No era sólo que el mundo militar le atraía desde niño, y que en su región particularmente, la _resistance_ tuviese cierta actividad durante la ocupación alemana de la que los más viejos de su tierra natal aun recuerdan. De lo que realmente quería salir, era de la vida pueblerina, trabajar en la granja de su padre, rodeado de cerdos, vacas y gallinas, en un pueblecito perdido en el culo de Francia. En otras palabras, porque no quería ser lo mismo que su padre, su abuelo, su tatarabuelo, y el abuelo del abuelo de su tatarabuelo: un GAÑÁN. Alistado en el ejército y habiendo superado todo el entrenamiento, fue destinado al 35 regimiento de infantería en Belfort, donde conoció a un tipo que tenía lo que él nunca había tenido: un urbanita, de excelente presencia, saber estar, más o menos éxito profesional... y una vida personal rica y plena. En otras palabras: que su amigo, al contrario que él, ligaba y mojaba el churro. Y él, pese a haber conseguido ascender escalafones, llegado a sargento y ser un buen soldado de la república francesa, siempre se sentía en inferioridad de condiciones ante su amigo en el ejército francés... claro que eso también se debía (y se debe) a que su amigo, es un hombre muy atractivo y parisino, cosa que era un imán para muchas mujeres, mientras que él, no era precisamente guapo, de pueblo pequeño y perdido en la quinta puñeta, con una nariz demasiado grande, algo bajo, aunque en buena forma física y unos ojos verdes bonitos por qué no decirlo. Sumando a todo esto... una obsesión que ni él mismo entiende a veces, casi de quinceañero pervertido en _american pie_ , por las chicas con... ejem... un buen par de razones. Pero pese a ser soldado de primera fila y desempeñarse muy bien en su trabajo, eso no le sirvió de nada en la vida privada, y a la hora de salir por la noche a ver si pillaba cacho, lo más común era que se llevase un "vete a la mierda imbécil", "déjame en paz nariz de payaso" o "vete con tus ovejas, gañanazo".

Pero desde que llegó a Alnus y conoció a la hermanastra de Lelei, Arpeggio... la vida le sonríe, se siente un poco más feliz, pero al mismo tiempo... le da terror la perspectiva de que ella sepa de donde viene realmente y que su familia, no son precisamente nobles. Tienen tierras y granjas, sí. Pero de dinero y riquezas... más bien andan bastante escasos.

Y es que él, el Sargento Gerard Kuillon, se siente desde hace muchas semanas con una inquietud que no le deja vivir tranquilo. Porque Arpeggio y él se quieren, pero... aun no lo tienen completamente claro y puede que aun no se conozcan bien el uno al otro. Más que nada... porque Gerard estaba en un principio decidido a presentársela a sus padres, pero por precisamente eso, sabiendo que son unos auténticos gañanes de pueblo, ella se lleve un terrible desengaño y le deje plantado. Más bien, sabiendo que ella siempre hace ver que quiere cazar un buen partido, se separe de Kuillon porque simplemente, no es rico ni mucho menos. Pero ese miedo, le tapa lo que hizo: salvarle la vida a Arpeggio con su valor y gallardía cómo soldado, que fue realmente lo que hizo que ella se enamorará del narizón sargento francés al instante. Vio en él a su héroe, a su salvador... y a su amor. Quien sabe si... para siempre. Y cómo a veces, sólo a veces... el destino puede traernos cambios inesperados... a Gerard el destino le va a traer...

Son las ocho de la mañana, y tras haberse levantado cómo todos las demás tropas de base Alnus, para estar presente, firme y en formación, a la iza de la bandera tricolor al son de la Marsellesa, luego se ha ido a desayunar al gran comedor de la base, aun con no demasiada gente, por ser casi las ocho de la mañana. Gerard desayuna en una mesa solo, ya que sus acompañantes, compañeros y amigos (Loutrec, Anna y Gabrion) aun no han llegado. Kuillon desayuna su tazón de café con leche aun con cara de sueño, de aburrimiento, pero también... de preocupación. Porque ese miedo a que algo salga mal en su relación con Arpeggio no se va ni a la de tres. En el gran comedor, un gran televisor de plasma está encendido, dando las noticias por un canal español...

" _Ante la proximidad en pocos días del clásico en el Santiago Bernabeu, ambos equipos entrenan en sus respectivas ciudades deportivas, y las casas de apuestas, de momento, no parece que tengan claro cual de los dos equipos puede obtener la victoria, vistos sus buenos resultados tanto en la liga cómo en la champions. Y con esto, terminamos la información deportiva. Anoche, se celebró en París el sorteo del último euromillones, que tras los últimos cuatro sin ganador, acumula un bote de más de veinte millones de euros. En esta ocasión, la combinación ganadora ha resultado formada por los cinco números siguientes... y un tanto peculiares. uno; once; veintidós; cuarenta y cuatro; y cincuenta y cinco. Las dos estrellas de la suerte o complementarios, han sido el dos... y el diez. Repetimos. La combinación ganadora del euromillones de esta semana, ha sido el..._ " va explicando el presentador de televisión, cuando...

la magdalena remojada en café con leche que Kuillon estaba a punto de meterse en la boca, cae en la taza, salpicándole la cara y el uniforme de camuflaje. Porque la cara del sargento Gerard Kuillon... se ha quedado en este instante en una mezcla de estatua de piedra y muñeca hinchable. Más bien de gilipollas. Echa mano enseguida a uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme, sacándose la cartera donde guarda el boleto de lotería, porque acaba de recordar que exactamente un día antes...

 _*** Flashback: un día antes. PX de Base Alnus***_

"¿Esto es todo, nya? ¿Algo más?" le pregunta Meia uniformada en el uniforme amarillo a rallas de empleado del PX de base Alnus, atendiendo a la cola de clientes, algunos militares de la base... y otros, habitantes de Falmart... a Kuillon, que, acompañado de Gabrion, compra algunas cosas en la tienda (pasta de dientes, desodorante, el _liberation_ del día, y algo de comida y bebida).

"Puessss... esto... tenéis algo de lotería, no?" pregunta Kuillon aun indeciso de si coger algo más, respondiendo Meia toda amable, haciendo su trabajo de dependienta "Claro, nya. De todos los países de la coalición. ¿Cual quiere, nya?" pregunta Meia girándose para atrás, donde tiene el mostrador con los boletos de _la primitiva_ de España, _loto_ de Francia, _Kino_ de Chile o _Loto 6_ de Japón, entre otros boletos de lotería, muy pocos, pero también... del _euromillones_ , sorteo que se juega en varios países europeos, entre ellos, España y Francia. Y Kuillon, se decide, exclamando...

"Puesss... mira, dame un boleto de euromillones de esos de ahí. A ver si me sacan de pobre, porque con lo que me pagan..." dice el normalmente dicharachero sargento francés de nariz grande, espetando Gabrion a su lado con sarcasmo "¿? ¿Desde cuando juegas tú a la lotería, Gerard? Si tú mismo me has dicho muchas veces que sólo sirve para que el Estado se llene los bolsillos. ¿A que viene esto ahora?" pregunta Gabrion con cara sarcástica a su sargento y viejo amigo, respondiéndole Kuillon con tonta mala cara... pero también con cierta preocupación "¿Y para quien trabajamos y de quien cobramos más que del Estado, teniente? Además... no es por eso. Necesito sacar dinero de donde sea. Quiero hacer feliz a Arpeggio y..." dice el narizón de ojos verdes, preocupado, y Gabrion le replica con la ceja arqueada "Aigh... aun estás con lo mismo? Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas. Le salvaste la vida y ella te ve cómo a su héroe. Simplemente... pon un poco de tu parte en vuestra relación y todo irá bien. A veces, lo más sencillo, es lo que va mejor, créeme." le dice Gabrion cómo voz de la experiencia en temas, digamos... amorosos. Pero Kuillon, mirándole con estúpida mala cara...

"Sí, claro. Cómo tú estás cómo un tren, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Pero mírame a mi. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida, LA PRIMERA VEZ, que una chica me quiere de verdad. Y que encima tiene... un cuerpo que quita el hipo. Si la pierdo, nunca más, NUNCA, volveré a tener una oportunidad cómo esta." dice ya preocupado de verdad, ante la cara tonta de Meia, que hace de mera espectadora, cuando Gabrion, le responde con cara afable...

"¿Y por eso compras lotería? Suponiendo que te tocase, cosa imposible... eso empeoraría más las cosas, puedes estar seguro. La salud y el dinero son muy importantes. Pero el amor también. Y muchas veces... son las pequeñas cosas de cada día, gestos... los que ayudan a mantener en marcha ese amor el uno por el otro. Hazme caso, Gerard. Tú pon de tu parte, lo que te salga de dentro... y todo irá bien. Si se ha enamorado de ti es más por lo que eres y lo que haces... y no por lo que tienes. Eres un magnífico soldado y demostraste tu valor y gallardía cuando le salvaste la vida de ese Wyvern que estaba a punto de clavarle su lanza. Ante todo... eres su héroe. No lo olvides." acaba diciéndole Gabrion con unas palmadas de ánimo en el hombro, pero su dicharachero amigo y sargento, haciéndose el molesto, exclama con tonta cara de enfado...

"Agh, déjame en paz, teniente. Eso ya lo hago. Pero no me negarás que si me tocase, aunque fuesen... yo que sé, unos pocos miles de euros, ya podría comprarle..." y le corta enseguida Gabrion, con cara sarcástica, espetando "¿Un anillo de compromiso? Caray, si que vas lanzado, Gerard. ¿No deberías comprar antes... no sé... preservativos, por ejemplo?" le dice el atractivo teniente francés sin abandonar su sarcasmo, cómo queriéndole decir que antes de pensar en llegar hasta el final, Kuillon y Arpeggio deberían aun conocerse mejor el uno al otro, pero al final, haciéndose el ofendido... pero en el fondo preocupado, Gerard suelta, con el ceño fruncido...

"Aaaaggghhh... lo dicho, teniente. Déjeme en paz. Emmm... cuanto es, eh?" acaba preguntándole a la dependienta, a Meia, que habiendo aguantado la charla con cara de sonrisa falsa, cómo diciendo _¿Vais a tardar mucho? Tengo más clientela que atender_ , porque efectivamente, la cola de gente, militares y habitantes de Falmart, se está acumulando tras los dos franceses.

"Eeehhh... ah, sí, nya. 30 euros con sesenta céntimos, por favor, nya." le suelta la joven y simpática chica-gato que todo el mundo en Alnus conoce, sacándose Gerard Kuillon su cartera y pagando la cantidad exacta, y acaba marchándose con el ceño fruncido, y tras suyo, Gabrion, un tanto extrañado, exclama "¿? Oye, no te enfades, Gerard. Sólo te he dado un consejo. No la tomes conmigo. Veeeenga, Gerard, hagamos las paces." dice tontamente el atractivo teniente francés, cómo no tomándose en serio el enfado de su amigo, pero Kuillon, se marcha ofendido sin decirle nada, cuando justo entra en la tienda el grandote cabo francés negro, Loutrec, que extrañado con cara tonta, le pregunta a Gabrion...

"Oye... que diantre le has dicho esta vez? Hay que ver lo que os gusta lanzaros puyas el uno al otro, eh?" dice el grandote y fuerte cabo Loutrec a Gabrion, que cruzándose de brazos y cara tonta de circunstancias, responde "Mmmm... no sabe cómo esconder que en realidad está muerto de miedo cuando tenga que acostarse con ella. Y cómo no tiene experiencia con las mujeres... no cambiará nunca." dice rascándose la cabeza con cara de circunstancias el atractivo teniente francés, espetando Loutrec "Si quiere saber sobre eso, por qué no se lo pregunta a ti, que tienes mucha experiencia, el muy idiota. O a mi, que estoy casado. O a Anna, que tiene novio en Francia. O... joder, a muchos de nuestros colegas, que también tienen pareja. Que se cree, que es el único tío en el mundo que le da miedo el hacerlo mal con su novia?" dice el cabo francés de color, y su teniente, más serio, le responde "No sé. Pero en el fondo le entiendo. Arpeggio será una maga y un poco, por no decir... bastante rara. Pero... es el tipo de chica que a ella le gusta. Y no sólo en lo físico."

"Sí, ya sabemos que tiene un par de... buenas razones más grandes que el cañón de un tanque Leclerc. Pero crees que..." dice Loutrec aun extrañado, replicando Gabrion un poco serio y preocupado "Déjale. Nosotros no debemos meternos. Ya se lo he dicho. Sólo espero que se de cuenta por sí mismo, que si ella de verdad le quiere, no le importará lo que tenga o de dónde venga. Puede que te suene raro hoy en día. Pero recuerda... que estamos en otro mundo, en teoría, más... inocente." acaba diciendo incluso con mirada seria y preocupada por su viejo amigo y sargento, replicando Loutrec con cara sarcástica "¿Inocente? Todo lo contrario, teniente. Yo más bien creo que lo que más terror le da, es el tener sexo con ella. Y cómo en el fondo, nunca ha dejado de ser un pervertido amante de los pechos grandes..."

"Aaaaggghhhh... quien sabe, cabo primero. Quien sabe." dice Gabrion con los ojos cerrados y la mano en el cogote, sin saber ya que pensar el que le debe estar pasando por la cabeza y que le preocupa en el fondo a su viejo amigo en la Armée de Terre. Una preocupación que más o menos 24 horas después...

 _***** Fin del flashback.*****_

Kuillon, se ha quedado con una cara de absoluta sorpresa, de memo, de idiota, de gilipollas. Sacando inmediatamente el boleto con los números señalados... y girando la cabeza hacia la pantalla del televisor y volviéndola al frente; girándola otra vez y volviéndola al frente. Y otra vez, y otra, y otra, cómo si fuese uno de esos perros de juguete que se llevan en la parte de atrás de los coches y que mueven la cabeza. No se lo puede creer. Se cree que es un sueño o que le han echado algo extraño en el desayuno. Pero no. Está bien despierto. Y la combinación ganadora... es la misma que él ha marcado en el boleto que tiene en sus manos. En otras palabras... acaba de hacerse rico. El pulso se le acelera. Los nervios se le comen vivo. Pero con una cara... ridícula a matar. Se levanta de golpe de su silla, empezando a gritar...

"M m me... me... me... me... me... me ha... me ha... me ha... ME HA TOCADOOOOOO! ¡JAJAJAJA! SO SO... SOY... soy ¡Jajajajaja!" exclama gritando cómo un verdadero loco, incluso tartamudeando de lo nervioso y neurótico que se ha puesto, cómo si fuese el pájaro loco disfrazado con un uniforme de camuflaje. Todo el mundo a su alrededor se ha quedado entre de piedra, extrañado, o riéndose de él, porque no entienden que demonios le pasa al narizón sargento francés de ojos verdes. Kuillon simplemente sale corriendo de allí, y cuando justo sale afuera, se encuentra de morros con Gabrion, Anna y Loutrec... acompañados de Aitor, Kuribayashi y Tomita, que se encuentran de golpe con esa escena, quedándose entre de piedra y con cara ridícula, cayéndoles una gota, exclamando Kuillon...

"Te t te te te te t te te... te... TENIENTEEEEEEE!" le grita Kuillon a Gabrion, cogiéndole por el cuello de su uniforme... con una absolutamente ridícula y estúpida cara que acojona, quedándose Gabrion "Ee... eeeehhh... bu... buenos días... sargento. Todo... todo bien? jejeje." dice Gabrion con una estúpida cara azul de horror, al igual que los demás, pero el bestia de Aitor espeta en broma "¡Aiba la ostia! ¡Eso es que por fin ha echado un buen revolcón con la hermanastra de Lelei, JAJAJA!" dice riendo exageradamente el grandote y fornido sargento vasco, gritándole enseguida Kuribayashi con enfado para que no suelte una barbaridad "¡AITOR!"

"M ME ME ME... ME... ME... ME HA... ME HA... ME HAAAA..." grita Kuillon con unos ojos fuera de sus órbitas, gritando de nuevo Aitor, ya tomándoselo a mal "¡Joer, dilo de una vez, que suenas cómo una mobilette al ralentí, me caguen el gabacho narizudo!" grita Aiguren con enfado pero también con cara idiota, cómo los demás, diciéndole entonces Anna a Loutrec en voz baja y mirada desconfiada hacia Kuillon "Ya os lo dije yo que algún funcionario de defensa no estaba por su trabajo cuando aceptaron a este pervertido y encima, loco, en el ejército. Es el mundo al revés." dice la cabo francesa de cabello castaño largo y ojos azul turquesa con tonta mala cara hacia Kuillon, que está el pobre con una expresión de locura que no puede con ella, respondiéndole Loutrec con ironía "¿Eso ha sido sarcasmo, cabo? Desde luego no es lo tuyo. Algo debe de haberle pasado, pero... el que."

"Eeeeeee... estoooo... Gerard... que... que quieres, eh?" dice Gabrion con cara tonta, muy tonta, de circunstancias, cómo diciendo _dios mío, este tío se ha vuelto loco de encerrar_ , pero el narizón sargento francés de ojos verdes, enseguida les suelta...

"M... me... me... me... ME HA TOCADOOOOOO! ¡SOY RICO, TENIENTE! ¡SOY RICOOOOOO, JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Arpeggio! ¡Arpeggio, dónde está Arpeggio, decídmelo! ¡Tengo que decírselo!" le grita Kuillon a los demás, que se quedan entre muy sorprendidos... y con cara estúpida de miedo, porque la cara de loco (muy tonta también) que pone el sargento Kuillon, es para salir corriendo... señalando todos al unisono con el dedo, hacia el bloque de barracones o apartamentos donde se alojan los refugiados de Alnus. Kuillon sale pitando para allá, en busca de ella, de su novia. Va corriendo y gritando cómo un loco, cómo un pato al que le hayan cortado el cuello y va sin cabeza, va él por Base Alnus, haciendo el gilipollas, hasta que llega al barracón... donde viven Arpeggio junto a su hermanastra Lelei, abriendo de un portazo... y encontrándose a su novia, justo cuando se está cambiando de ropa, sólo en braguitas y con sus enormes... ejem... par de razones, al aire.

"¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡Gerard! ¡Que estoy desnuda!" grito Arpeggio, con cara descolocada, tapándose enseguida sus enormes pechos con la sábana de la cama, mientras a su lado, Lelei, que justo acaba de levantarse, con el pijama puesto, medio dormida, frotándose las gañas de los ojos y toda despeinada, exclama con su voz aséptica pero soltando una puya "Mira que bien. El narizón ha venido a verte de buena mañana."

"¡TÚ CÁLLATE!" le grita Arpeggio a su hermanastra con su histeria habitual, diciéndole entonces a su novio francés un tanto más amable "Eeeemm... Gerard... me estaba cambiando de ropa, puedes esperar afuera?" dice ella sonrojada, tapándose su torso desnudo con la sábana, pero él le grita verdaderamente fuera de sí... con el boleto de lotería en la mano...

"¡A... A... AR... ARPEGIOOOO! ¡ME HA TOCADO, ME HA TOCADOOOO! ¡SOY RICO, CARIÑO! ¡SOMOS ASQUEROSAMENTE RICOOOOS, JAJAJAJA!" le grita él totalmente ido de madre... y causando que ella se queda también muy y muy sorprendida, de piedra, con cara de mema... causando que se le caiga la sábana al suelo, y su pedazo de cuerpo y sus enormes pechos, queden al aire, exclamando ella, mientras Lelei se lo mira cómo un jubilado mira unas obras "Q... Que... qué has dicho, Gerard? Que... que somos... RICOOOS? ¿DE VERDAD!?" le pregunta ella con una cara de alegría absoluta, al acabar de enterarse, aun ni siquiera cómo y por qué, que su novio ahora es, de golpe, rico. Pero no recibe respuesta... porque Kuillon se ha quedado absolutamente de piedra, con una boca tan abierta que podría pasar uno de los cazas de la base aérea de Alnus y maniobrar adentro... porque por primera vez, está viendo el cuerpazo de su novia tal cómo Dios la trajo al mundo, sólo en braguitas, que juntado a su sobre excitación evidente... hacen que con una cara estúpida a matar sonriente, cómo diciendo _ahora ya me puedo morir en paz_ , se va inclinando lentamente para atrás... hasta caer de culo desmayado.

"¡Aaahhh! ¡Gerard! ¿Estás bien!? ¡Gerard! ¡Dime algo!" se abalanza sobre su novio... aun con sus enormes pechos al aire, espetando Lelei con su inconfundible mala cara estúpida "Yo que tú me vestiría antes, hermanita. No sea que ahogues a tu querido narizón con tus pechos de vaca." le dice Lelei, soltándole una puya con su inconfundible mala leche que tiene cuando quiere, espetando Arpeggio brazo en alto, cabreada "¡EN VEZ DE CRITICARME CÓMO SIEMPRE, PODRÍAS AYUDARME, NO!?"

Lelei pero, sólo suelta uno de sus inconfundibles "Ha dicho" y se marcha cómo si nada al baño a lavarse los dientes y la cara, mientras su hermana le mira con estúpida mala cara, pensando _Esta me la vas a pagar, so tonta_.

Tantas emociones fuertes de golpe para el narizón sargento francés han sido demasiado. Pero a lo largo que el mismo día vaya avanzando... puede que su sorpresa por ser multimillonario de golpe y porrazo, se haga añicos, porque desgraciadamente, la realidad también es muy tozuda.

En el mismo instante, en la base Aérea de Alnus, un helicóptero Chinook japonés, aterriza en uno de los helipuertos a un lado de la gran pista aérea. A cierta distancia del aparato que aterriza, esperan, entre más gente, Meia, y Lobo. La chica-gato del PX de Alnus, acompaña a su chico, quien va a recibir a un... "familiar" venido desde su aldea, en el bosque de Hordst.

"¿Hace mucho que no veías a tu primo, nya?" le pregunta Meia, que ya va vestida con su uniforme de dependiente del PX, para irse a trabajar, mientras su novio, va con pantalón tejano, bambas Mizuno y una camiseta negra estampada con una señal de peligro y un "cuidado con el lobo". Lobo le responde con cara un tanto tonta de circunstancias "Creo que no deberías haber venido, Meia. Mi primo es... emmm... esto... cómo te lo puedo decir..." dice rascándose la sien con cara tonta de no saber que decir, quedándose Meia extrañada, pero curiosa al mismo tiempo, explicando el apuesto hombre-lobo...

"Ese soldado español tan simpático; ya sabes, el... el andaluz..." dice Lobo despistado, sin recordar el nombre de quien quiere decir, exclamando Meia "Te refieres a Manolo Buenaventura, no, nya?" y Lobo exclama haciéndose el sorprendido "¡Si! ¡Ese! Pues... me dijo que en los pueblos pequeños, al menos de dónde él viene, hay siempre un tonto, un borracho, y un... "mariquita". Pues en mi aldea del bosque de Hordst... mi primo era el tonto del pueblo. Lo encontrarás un poco... rarito. Ni siquiera lo quisieron nunca cómo legionario porque no servía." dice él con tonta cara de circunstancias... preguntándose en su cabeza, cómo en su aldea de hombres-lobo, le han dejado ir a Alnus para visitarle. Meia entonces le dice...

"Deberías tenerlo en mejor consideración, nya. Al fin y al cabo, sois familia, nya. ¿Por qué no debería conocerle, nya? Ya que puede ser mi futuro cuñado, deberé conocerle, no crees, nya?" dice ella haciéndose la inocente y despistada, quedándose Lobo de piedra, sonrojado, exclamando sorprendido "Que... qué acabas de decir?" y ella, riendo inocente y tapándose la mano con la boca... y cierto sonrojo amoroso en la cara, le responde "Jajaja. Nada, nya. No me hagas caso, nya."

Lobo devuelve la vista al frente, intentando hacerse el serio... pero con su cara sonrojada. Y más aun... porque aun lleva encima el preservativo para estrenar que le dio Takeo Kurata y que aun no se ha atrevido a estrenar ni parece que lo vaya a usar. Pero su deseo y amor por Meia, crece día a día y tarde o temprano...

Justo entonces, cuando las palas del helicóptero de doble rotor japonés van deteniéndose, la compuerta se abre automáticamente y van bajando algunos de sus pasajeros y miembros de la tripulación, habitantes de Falmart, humanos, menos dos, un hombre-dragón... y el último en bajar, que es un hombre-lobo, sí. Pero... de pelo blanco, algo bajito, despeinado, y... su cara cubierta con unas enormes gafas o binóculos de culo de vaso en espiral (de esos que tantas veces hemos visto en multitud de animes), y que va vestido, más que cómo un caballero o legionario medieval... cómo un pobre campesino. Más bien... cómo un auténtico gañán. Porque va cargado con una maleta del que cuelgan embutidos. Lobo le sonríe en cuando le ve... pero con cara tonta de circunstancias, cómo diciendo _ya le tengo aquí. La que me espera._ Y Meia, con cara tonta de sorpresa, diciendo...

"Es él, nya?" siendo respondido por Lobo con cara estúpida de cierto enfado "Sí... es él. Ahora verás a que me refiero." y es decirlo, cuando el primo de Lobo, de pelo blanco y gafas de culo de vaso en espiral, exclama...

"¡AY, PRIMO!" grita cómo si fuese un campesino en medio de la huerta, saludándole Lobo con la mano, que le responde "Jeje. Em... Hola! Jajaja!" exclama Lobo saludándole con cara tonta de circunstancias... cuando al ir a bajar del helicóptero... el "primo" se tropieza y se cae de morros al suelo, haciendo el más estrepitoso de los ridículos. Tanto Meia cómo Lobo se les cae una gota y se lo quedan mirando con cara tonta de horror, exclamando la chica-gato "Se ha caído, nya. ¿No deberías ayudarle, nya?" y Lobo le responde con la cara azul pero estúpida de horror "Lo que te decía. Es el tonto del pueblo."

Y eso se comprueba, porque el primo de Lobo se levanta cómo si nada, con su maleta también 100% gañanazo, llena de embutidos y otras cosas de su aldea de Hordst, y se acerca a Lobo para abrazarle, exclamando con una voz... bastante asquerosa, cómo si hablase con la lengua trabada, diciendo...

"Ay, primo, que alegría vegte!" y enseguida Lobo le empuja para que se aparte, exclamando con enfado tonto "¡Quita, hombre! ¡Que te apesta el aliento! Uf... llevas el pelo muerto, eh? Fatal." le dice Lobo haciéndose el gracioso, y su Primo se toca su cabello de hombre-lobo blanco despeinado, cuando Lobo le dice "Ah, antes de que se marche. Quiero presentarte a Meia. Ya te hablé de ella en la última carta que te envíe. Es... mi novia." dice el apuesto hombre-lobo, presentándosela con la mano a su primo, mientras ella, simplemente le dice toda educada "Encantada de conocerte, nya."

"Ay, primo! ¡Que bien ejcondido te lo tenías! ¡Y está buena! ¿Te la has follado ya?" ante esta muy muy impertinente pregunta de su primo, dejando a Meia a cuadros y a Lobo, con cara ridícula de enfado, con el ceño fruncido... le pega un guantazo a su primo, que exclama "¿Y esto!?" y Lobo le responde, cómo puya a su primo "Es el saludo de Alnus. Que por cierto, que... no se supone que tenías que llegar anoche? Que habéis dado toda la vuelta por todo Falmart o que, eh?" le pregunta Lobo haciéndose el enfadado, obviamente, de coña, pero su primo ni se entera, y le responde "No... no, hombre. Si hemos venido en el pájaro de hierro directamente hacia aquí, es que no lo haj oído?" le dice a su primo... con una cara y expresión de paleto de pueblo que matan, dejando a Meia aun más descolocada y a Lobo, mirándole con un aura perturbadora pero estúpida, replicando Lobo...

"Desde luego... mira que eres... siempre has sido un imbécil, primo, de verdad, eh?" le suelta Lobo con estúpido enfado, replicando el primo de Lobo aun más tontamente "¿Cómo cómo?" y Lobo le responde enseguida "Nada, nada, olvídalo. Por cierto... ¿Cómo está todo en nuestra aldea de Hordst? Qué tal está el venerable líder de la aldea, el anciano colmillo negro? No... no se habrá muerto ya, verdad?" le pregunta Lobo a su primo con cierta preocupación y nostalgia de su tierra natal, y su primo, con su aspecto y voz de gañanazo, le responde "Pues efectivamente... y no. Tiene 128 años el viejales, y... y vamos, que está... que está freshquijimo. Freshquijimo. ¡FRESH-QUI-JI-MO!" exclama todo contento y animado el feísimo hombre-lobo blanco... mostrando en todo su "esplendor" su boca verdaderamente repugnante, con unos dientes y colmillos todos amarillos tirando a marrones, llenos de sarro, junto a esto, su aliento pestilente. Es obvio que no se ha lavado los dientes en su vida. Meia se tapa la boca por las ganas de vomitar que le han venido, con una cara azul de horror, pero estúpida... y Lobo se le queda mirando con muy mala cara, azul de horror pero también tonta, cómo diciendo _no ha cambiado nada el muy..._

Y una vez más, Lobo le pega una buena tollina o guantazo a mano abierta en toda la cara a su primo, que exclama tontamente, otra vez "¿Y esto!?", replicándole Lobo con mala uva "Ya te lo he dicho. Es el saludo de Alnus. Anda, vámonos a tomar algo, que debes tener hambre o sed. Em... hasta luego, Meia. Nos veremos a la noche." le dice de despedida a su desconcertada novia, que está que no sale de su asombro por conocer que su... futuro cuñado cómo ella misma ha dicho, sea tan peculiar. Lobo le dice en voz baja y disimuladamente a la oreja a Meia "No te preocupes, sólo estará hoy de visita. Pero si durante hoy le ves por la calle, hazte lo despistada o escóndete. Hazme caso, Meia." y ella, aun sorprendida... pero mirando con una tímida sonrisa y sonrojo amoroso en la cara a su novio, le hace que si con la cabeza... haciendo que él también le sonría con amor... y le de un rápido y escueto beso... hasta que se marcha con su primo.

"A... adiós, nya." dice la joven chica-gato despidiendo con la mano a su novio que acompaña a su primo de visita por Alnus, mientras ella, con tonta cara, piensa _Espero que no toda su familia sea tan rara, nya. Aun tengo que conocerla, nya._

Un rato después, Lobo y su primo, acaban en la taberna de Delilah. Lobo pide un refresco y lo mismo para su primo, que por primera vez en su vida, prueba una bebida azucarada con gas de nuestro mundo. Cuando Lobo, rompe el hielo y empieza a conversar, diciéndole "Y bien, primo. Así que es tu primera vez en Alnus, eh, cabeza de nuez? Así es cómo te llamaban todos en la aldea, jejeje. ¡Y encima te han dejado venir solo, eh!? ¡Jajaja!" le dice con sonrisa burlona hacia su primo, que le responde "Em... shi, me han dejado venir solo. Bueno, esho si. En la aldea me han dicho que cuando llegue a Alnus, que tenga cuidado con los humanos y de no irme con nadie desconocido. Y sobre todo sobre todo... que si voy al otro lado de la puerta, que tenga muchísimo cuidado que los humanos no me metan droga en los bolsillos." dice con sonrisa boba, de paleto, replicando Lobo sin tomárselo en serio "¡Vagh, eso no te va a pasar, primo! Eso sólo pasa... en las "películas" del otro lado de la puerta. Además, dudo que precisamente a ti, de dejasen cruzar al otro lado." le dice Lobo a su aun más distendido de lo que es normal en él, cuando el "primo" le suelta...

"Por cierto, primo. ¿Me puedes dejar tu cepillo de dientes, que me lo he dejado en el pueblo?" le pregunta todo despistado, cómo si fuese y es de hecho, la primera vez en su vida que viene a una ciudad, respondiéndole Lobo "¿? Pero si tú no usas de eso, primo. Y ya se nota en tu aliento pestilente. Y yo antes de llegar aquí tampoco usaba. Sino Meia, no me dejaría besarla."

"Así que she llama Meia, eh? Mira que cuando egjtábamos en la aldea, todos creían que eras del club del pepino, porque no te comías un colín." le dice tontamente, señalándole con el dedo, y Lobo, mirándole con mala cara estúpida... le pega otro guantazo, replicando su primo "¡Pero bueno, otra vez el saludo de Alnus!?" y Lobo le exclama con enfado tonto "¡Para que te lo aprendas de memoria!"

"¡Ah, Primo!" exclama el hombre-lobo blanco con gafas de culo de vaso en espiral, habiendo recordado algo, diciendo "¿Te acuerdas de ese viejo poema de nuestra aldea? Ese que... que tanto te gushtaba?" le suelta el "primo" a Lobo, que sin entender a que viene eso, dice "Pues... no. Ahora no caigo. ¿Cual era?" y su primo, le suelta "Sí, hombre. Ese que decía... toca toca pastorcillo. Toca toca ya verás. Toca toca pastorcillo. No me toques los cojone... LA MORAL! La moral. Es... es rico en cuando a rítmica se refiere. Ay... te hash emocionado, eh, primo?" dice tontamente, al ver que su primo ponga una muy estúpida cara melancólica, limpiándose la lagrimilla, replicando "No, que se me ha metido una cosa en el ojo." dice Lobo haciéndose el despistado, pero su primo...

"No, hombre, que te has emocionado, di que sí." suelta el "primo" a Lobo, que volviéndose a enfadar, espeta "¡No hombre no, pero cómo me voy a emocionar, SI ESE POEMA ES UNA MIERDA, CÓMO ME VOY A EMOCIONAR! Yo no me emociono por eso." exclama Lobo con ridículo enfado, replicando su primo todo cohibido "Bueno... tampoco te pongas así, primo. Anda... vámonos ya. Que quiero ver Alnus en todo su esplendor." dice poniendo una estúpida cara de paleto de pueblo, y Lobo, echando un suspiro de resignación, le responde "Aaaggghhh... sí, vamos" y entre él, piensa _Lo que me va tocar aguantar hoy._

A un lado de ambos, que se disponen a marcharse, Tuka, Mizari y Yao, están sentadas en una mesa desayunando las tres, comentando Tuka en voz baja a las otras dos "¿Habéis visto? ¿Dices que es un pariente suyo? Más bien da..." dice la elfa rubia adolescente con mirada desconfiada hacia los dos hombres-lobo que se marchan del local, diciendo la elfa oscura con cara sarcástica "¿Mucho asco, ibas a decir? Eres aun demasiado joven, Tuka. Aun debes aprender que hay que valorar a las personas por lo que hacen y no por lo que aparentan." dice Yao toda condescendiente hacia Tuka, exclamando entonces Mizari, también desconfiada, con su brazalete de Policia Militar en el brazo...

"Mmmmm... quizás debería seguirles. Me parecen... sospechosos." dice toda misteriosa la chica-pájaro, mientras Yao y Tuka se miran tontamente sin entender a que viene eso ahora.

Lobo va guiando a su primo aquí y allá, enseñándole el lugar... hasta llevarle a un lugar al que Lobo suele ir a mirar por curiosidad: a las cercanías del gran campo de maniobras y tiro que la Coalición de Liberación tiene adyacente a Base Alnus. Dónde las tropas hacen ejercicios de tiro, las Fuerzas Especiales entrenan en edificios simulados... y dónde los blindados, y especialmente los carros de combate, los Tipo 74 japoneses y los Leopard 1 chilenos, hacen ejercicios de tiro conjuntamente. Tanto le pica la curiosidad al primo de Lobo, que se acerca tanto a las pistas... que un tanque chileno casi lo atropella, o mejor dicho, lo aplasta cómo una chinche. Provocando que un teniente que va erguido en la trampilla de la torreta del tanque le grite con enfado, o más bien, con mala uva...

"¡QUITA DE AHÍ, IMBÉCIL, QUE CASI TE APLASTAMOS! ¡ANDA A CHUPARLE LA PENCA AL BURRO! ¡SARPA GIL CULIAO!" le grita el comandante del tanque chileno a pleno pulmón con cara furiosa para que se quite de enmedio. El "primo" regresa junto a Lobo, con sonrisa boba de paleto, diciéndole "Que shimpáticos son los hombres de verde, verdad? Que palabrash más bonitash!" dice con su voz y cara de gañanazo, mientras Lobo le mira con mala cara estúpida, pensando _Definitivamente es el tonto del pueblo._

Ambos regresan adentro de Alnus, enseñándole a su primo todos los lugares y rincones del que para Lobo, es su hogar ya desde hace mucho tiempo y de dónde ya no quiere irse. Tras habérselo pateado casi todo, durante más de una hora, y estando ambos en una de las calles de Alnus...

"Bueno que. ¿Te ha gustado Alnus, primo?" le pregunta Lobo al hombre-lobo blanco gañanazo, que le responde "Me... me ha encantado, madre mía es... es grandísimo. Más que Sadera... y... y más que todo Falmart!" dice con voz y cara tontas, de paleto de pueblo, replicando Lobo sin saber muy bien que decir "Em... sí, claro. Lo que tú digas. ¿Quieres que vayamos a..." cuando su primo, le suelta ni corto ni perezoso "Creía que me ibas a... ya sabes. Que me ibas a llevar de putas. ¿No hay barrio rojo aquí, primo?" dice estúpidamente, mirándole Lobo otra vez con estúpida mala cara... y arréandole otra vez una buena tollina en toda la cara, exclamando su primo tontamente...

"¡Otra vez el shaludo de Alnus!? ¡Primo, que ya me lo shé de memoria, coño!" exclama tontamente, pero Lobo, ya enfadado de verdad, le grita "Saludo, SALUDO!? ¡QUE NO ES NINGÚN SALUDO, IMBÉCIL! ¡QUE NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE QUE ERAMOS LOBEZNOS Y SIEMPRE HAS SIDO MÁS CORTO QUE HECHO APOSTA! ¡ANDA, TIRA!" exclama Lobo enfadado, pero tontamente, hiendo ambos por otra parte. Y cuando van a meterse por una callejuela estrecha entre edificaciones o bloques prefabricados...

"Anda que... que se nota que nunca has salido de nuestra aldea. Esto es... por lo menos, diez veces nuestra aldea de Hordst, entiendes, primo?" le dice Lobo a su primo, que sigue mirando y mirando a su alrededor con una cara de paleto de pueblo, de gañán, que echa pa atrás. Cuando ambos... se topan de bruces con otros dos tipos, humanos pero de Falmart, con mala pinta, una pinta regulera: unos delincuentes. Exclamando Lobo con expresión tonta de hartazgo "¿? Lo que me faltaba. ¿Se puede saber quienes sois vosotros dos?" y los dos tipos, uno más alto y de cabello oscuro, y el otro más bajo y cabello claro, se miran, sonriendo maliciosamente, para devolver la mirada a los dos hombres-lobo, exclamando "¡JAJA! ¡Somos los dos duales! ¡Jajaja!" dicen haciendo la típica risa de malvado de película antigua, mientras Lobo sigue con su cara estúpida, azul, de hartazgo, pensando _Hoy no debería haberme levantado. Vaya mierda de día. Menos mal de Meia, sino fuera por ella..._ Pero los atracadores...

"¡Es inútil que os resistáis, perretes!" le grita uno de los atracadores, mientras el otro, con cara de medio loco, pero estúpida, suelta "Venga, dadnos todo el dinero o lo que llevéis encima, venga..." pero entonces, el gañanazo del primo de Lobo, actuando cómo tal...

"Mire ushted, es que yo... resulta que me he dejado mi dinero en el pueblo, shabe usted, y yo ahora pues es que..." y le corta enseguida Lobo, que se pone delante, haciéndose el gallito valiente, gritando "¡A ver, primo, sal de enmedio, que tú no sabes de esto! ¡A ver, que pasa, eh!? ¡Que pasa, QUE PASA!" les grita Lobo intentando que se larguen por su mera presencia, pero uno de ellos, se saca una espada y les amenaza con ella, espetando Lobo con una cara estúpida de hartazgo otra vez...

"Aaaagghhhh... mierda de día. Por qué me tienen que pasar a mi estas cosas. ¿?" y entonces... a Lobo se le pone la cara azul de verdad, más que ridícula, de acojone, cuando ve que su primo empieza a hacer unos tics con la cara de loco y perturbado, pero ridículos, y Lobo, que ya sabe que va a ocurrir, con una estúpida cada azul de horror, piensa _Oh, no. Otra vez, no. Estos humanos no saben lo que les va a pasar. Bueno... si es así..._ Y Entonces, el "primo", levantando el dedo de la mano, exclama...

"Nadie... le vega... A MI VRIMO!" y entonces... y en abrir y cerrar de ojos... los dos hombres-lobo, desarman rápido a los atracadores... y les pegan una soberana paliza, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, llorando estúpidamente. Los dos primos se quedan mirando uno a otro, espetando Lobo "No has estado mal, eh primo. Nada mal." dice Lobo con sonrisa burlona hacia su primo paleto, que le responde "Hombre, primo, shomos hombres-lobo. Estamos y somos fuertes, físhicamente hablando." y ambos, mirándose confiados, se cogen de la mano, y exclaman ambos, cómo si de un grito de guerra, ridículo y tonto eso si, se tratase...

"¡TOCA TOCA, PASTORCILLO! ¡TOCA TOCA, YA VERÁS! ¡TOCA TOCA, PASTORCILLO! ¡NO ME TOQUES LOS COJONE... LA MORAL!" y es acabar de decir esto, agarrados los dos de la mano y mirándose confiados, cuando tras suyo...

"¡Ejem... ejem! Chicooos... me acompañáis a comisaría?" dice Myuute Luna Sires, la chica-pájaro que trabaja en Alnus de Policía Militar, sonriendo... un tanto maliciosa hacia los dos hombres-lobo, cuando el primo, extrañado, diciendo tontamente "¿Ahora shi que nos vamos de putas, primo?" y Lobo, se le queda mirando otra vez con estúpida mala cara, pensando _Me rindo. Es demasiado tonto de pueblo para mi._

Y es que tras haberla liado de aquí para allá... los dos hombres-lobo acaban siendo llevados por Myuute a las dependencias de la Policía Militar de la Coalición, por la paliza que han dado a esos dos habitantes de Alnus. Parece que Lobo está en lo cierto, y vaya si lo está... que hoy para él, es uno de esos días que más le hubiera valido no levantarse. Pero no es nada... comparado en lo que se le viene encima a otros... cómo a Delilah. O también...

Pero en el mismo instante, justo enfrente de la entrada principal a la Puerta, hay dos mujeres jóvenes vestidas de civil... que esperan para marcharse de allí: la teniente-coronel Jillien Migasho... y la capitana Ren Schmidt. Migasho vestida con un elegante traje chaqueta oscura con camisa negra y abrigo largo encima, porque al otro lado de la puerta es pleno invierno... que contrasta y mucho con la indumentaria de Ren: pantalones tejanos, bambas adidas, camisa roja a cuadros, con gorro en la cabeza y la clásica parka del ejército alemán o Bundeswehr verde oliva con la bandera alemana en el brazo, de abrigo. Una Ren que parece sin duda fastidiada por tener que hacer ese viajecito por la vieja Europa. Pero que en Alemania particularmente... le intriga bastante que será de lo que quiere hablarle su antiguo mando alemán, el General Heins Gatenau. Ambas esperan al lado del minibus _Hino Liesse II_ , con un soldado japonés al volante a la derecha del vehículo, dispuesto para llevarles al otro lado de la puerta.

Ambas esperan a las dos personas que faltan para acompañarles en su viaje... y que Ren particularmente, tiene la mosca en la nariz, porque no tiene ni idea de quien se trata, pero sospecha que su colega francesa de color, sí que lo sabe y no le ha dicho nada... porque puede que no le guste la compañía. Y en parte... así será.

"Que, capitana. ¿No te alegra tener unas pequeñas vacaciones? Especialmente... con buena compañía?" le dice Migasho con sarcasmo a Ren, que desviando la mirada, le replica toda pasota... para exclamar con cierto enfado "Déjame en paz. … Agh... no sé que diantre pinto yo en este viajecito a Europa. Sé que son órdenes directas de los Generales, pero... mi sitio está aquí. Quiero encontrar a esos bastardos mal disfrazados y hacerles pagar el atreverse a humillarme." dice la capitana Schmidt con su clásica mirada asesina... golpeando un puño sobre la palma de la otra mano, replicándole la teniente-coronel Migasho, sin dejar un ápice de su ironía "¿De veras? Tú de pequeña, en vez de jugar con la Barbie, debiste coger a Ken y jugabas con él a los soldaditos, me equivoco?" dice Jillien, cuando es cortada por una voz masculina joven, seria y disciplinada, que llega tras suyo, haciendo que ambas chicas se giren al unisono. Porque es...

"Se equivoca, teniente-coronel. La capitana Schmidt debió coger a una Barbie, le puso el uniforme de camuflaje de un Madleman, y jugó a las batallitas con ella. Los niños pequeños les gusta imitar lo que hacen los mayores. Y eso demuestra... que siempre ha querido trabajar en esto. ¿No es cierto... her hauptmann Ren Schmidt?" dice con voz y cara seguras... el capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales francesas en Alnus, Joël Lefevre. También vestido de civil, aunque en su caso, con un elegante y a medida traje gris, con camisa blanca y corbata roja, con un abrigo para traje negro encima también elegante que le va al pelo. Un tipo que mira con una mueca segura y confiada a Ren, que desvía la mirada, haciéndose de nuevo la pasota, exclamando...

"Tse. ¿Éste es quien tiene que venir con nosotras? Lo que nos faltaba. Ya me hacen poca gracia los franceses, y encima, tiene que venir el más perfecto, repelente y prepotente de ellos. No lo soporto." dice con mala cara la germanojaponesa, exclamando la francesa de color "Yo más bien diría que no te hacen gracia los hombres en general. Ahora mismo, al otro lado de esta puerta, tus hombres deben estar divirtiéndose cómo locos. Debe ser muy duro para ellos aguantarte todo el día. Claro que en el fondo, seguro que..." dice Migasho aun toda sarcástica, espetando Ren con mala cara tonta "Que insinúas. Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer mis hombres en su tiempo libre, no es asunto mío. Lo que estoy diciendo, es qué coño hace aquí este tipo que parece salido de un anuncio de perfumes." dice Ren sin salir de su mala uva, cuando una voz femenina bastante sugerente...

"Buenos días. Siento el retraso. Tenía que maquillarme un poco." dice... Mizari, la mujer-pájaro rubia de ojos azules y grandes pechos, vestida con elegante ropa de nuestro mundo (falda larga, jersey de cuello alto y abrigo chaqueta solapa). Ren se alegra enseguida en cuando la ve, acercándose a ella y exclamando contenta "¡Mizari! ¡Cuanto tiempo, jajaja! Me alegro de verte. Pero... por qué estás aquí? Un momento. No me digas que..." acaba diciendo Ren un tanto desconcertada, explicándole Mizari...

"Hice la solicitud para poder ir al otro lado de la puerta hace varios meses. Por fin me la han aceptado. Y además, tengo un permiso oficial tanto de Japón cómo de Francia, para poder visitar sus países durante unos días." dice con su inconfundible voz seductora la mujer-pájaro de Falmart (y antigua prostituta), reconvertida a los negocios. Ren, sin salir aun de su sorpresa, le pregunta "Vaya, entonces... vas a venir con nosotros? Pero... para qué, si puede saber... oh... no será para..." dice la capitana Schmidt aun sorprendida, y cuando Mizari va a responderle, exclama Migasho "No me digas que no sabes que Mizari abrirá en un par de semanas una gran tienda de moda en Alnus. Y que mejor sitio en nuestro mundo para aprender lo último en moda, que visitando su capital mundial: París." le explica Migasho a Ren, que ahora entiende por qué Mizari se viene con ellos, cuando espeta el capitán francés de fuerzas especiales con barba sin bigote, Lefevre, diciendo todo estirado (cómo suele hablar) pero con sarcasmo...

"Es normal que vaya a París para aprender y saber sobre moda, capitana Schmidt. Sólo tienes que ver cómo vamos vestidos yo y la teniente-coronel... y cómo vas tú. Cómo una perfecta marimacho que eres." dice con cara seria pero soltando una puya, cómo si fuera una pelea de niños, a Ren, que le replica con mala cara estúpida "¿Quieres llevar dentadura postiza mucho antes de que te llegue la jubilación? Espero que la respuesta sea NO, porque sino date por muerto, me oyes?" dice Ren aun con su mala cara estúpida hacia su colega francés de las BFST, que no se lo toma en serio, porque le replica con cara seria pero de mirada segura "No está mal, capitana Schmidt. El problema es que yo también sé jugar a eso. Y no se me da nada mal. Puede que incluso mejor que a ti." dice endureciendo la mirada... a modo de desafío hacia Ren, que replicando en el mismo tono, le suelta...

"Será un placer. Pero la historia demuestra que los franceses nunca habéis podido derrotar a los alemanes. Y conmigo, ocurriría lo mismo." dice Ren con mirada asesina y muy segura de si misma hacia quien es ya a todas luces, un rival. ¿O puede que... sean polos opuestos que en el fondo...

"¡EJEM! Señorita Mizari. Teniente-coronel Migasho. Capitanes Schmidt y Lefevre." les habla la siempre seria y estricta General francesa, Jiuphre, obligando a los tres militares a ponerse firmes y saludar a su superior, exclamando Migasho "Señora. Estamos listos para partir hacia el aeropuerto de Narita. Nuestro vuelo directo a París sale en una hora. Pero... es buena idea que Mizari venga con nosotros a París? Es obvio que con ella, llamaremos demasiado la atención." dice Migasho seriamente a su superior, que en el mismo tono, le responde "Es posible. Pero para eso el capitán Lefevre irá con ella. A parte... de la Gendarmería y el DGSI, se encargarán de que su visita por la capital de nuestro país, no se le acerque nadie indeseable. ¡Ah! Y... capitanes... si no es mucho pedir... dejen de lado sus pataletas y peleas infantiles y trabajen conjuntamente para que todo vaya bien. Quiero verles de regreso aquí antes de una semana, con un informe completo de su misión y de la información que hayan obtenido. Eso es todo. Buen viaje." acaba diciendo seriamente la General francesa, saludando a los tres militares, para decir seguidamente, más distendida...

"Ah. Y antes que se me olvide... señorita Mizari. Si va a pasarse por las mejores tiendas de moda de París... podría..." y entonces, se le acerca y le dice algo muy bajito a la oreja a la mujer-pájaro, haciendo ella que si con la cabeza constantemente, para decir al final Mizari "De acuerdo, se lo traeré. Y no se preocupe. Le aseguro que tengo muy buen ojo para estas cosas. Mfmfmf" dice la exuberante mujer-pájaro riendo entre dientes y guiñándole un ojo a la General, un tanto intrigante, mientras la General se marcha haciéndose la despistada... cómo si quisiera que los demás no le pregunten lo que acaba de pedirle a la Mizari.

"Vámonos. Y por favor... comportáos, de acuerdo?" dice Migasho subiéndose al minibus con cierta mala cara, porque quiere tener un viaje tranquilo, respondiendo el capitán Lefevre "No se preocupe, teniente-coronel. Yo no juego con barbies vestidas de madelman cómo otras." dice el capitán francés de fuerzas especiales, serio pero soltando otra puya infantil a Ren, que replica con mala uva "¿Quieres que te pegue un puntapié a dónde ya sabes y te deje sin descendencia?" pero es cortada por Migasho, que haciendo el papel de maestra de instituto, grita "¡Ya basta de pataletas de niñato, capitanes! ¡Subid de una puta vez! ¡Nos vamos!"

Ren y Joël, mirándose con desconfianza el uno al otro por un instante, acaban echando un suspiro de resignación con el ceño fruncido, y se suben al minibus de las JSDF... emprendiendo camino para el otro lado de la puerta... y de allí, al aeropuerto de Narita. Destino final: París, Francia. Un viaje que cómo bien se teme Migasho... no va a ser para nada tranquilo. Porque mientras este grupo formado por Jilien Migasho, Ren Schmidt, Joël Lefevre y Mizari, emprenden un camino que puede ser mucho más movidito de lo que se esperan, o puede que no, en la taberna de Delilah...

Ella, la antigua guerrera conejo y la más conocida dependienta del local más famoso y concurrido de Alnus, tiene ese día una obligación extra que cumplir en su trabajo... pese a que lleva días, muchos días, distraída, cómo en las nubes. Y más aun desde ayer... cuando ante las constantes nauseas y vómitos matutinos que le vienen dando desde hace casi dos semanas... fue al hospital de Alnus para que le diagnosticarán el problema... y su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Sabía que tarde o temprano, ocurriría. Y al final... ha llegado. Pero la pobre, está perdida, muy perdida, más que por el cambio brutal que supone en su vida de ahora en adelante... por cuando encontrará el momento para decírselo a Yanagida, porque teme, y mucho, cómo va a reaccionar él cuando lo sepa. Y en su trabajo, dónde no está sola ni mucho menos, todos se han dado cuenta: desde sus tres compañeras (dos humanas y otra chica-gato) más... el "jefe". Ya sabéis, ese que grita cómo un camionero, con muy mala leche, pero nunca le habéis visto en persona (un poco cómo la madre de Howard Wolowitz en the big ban theory XD). Este tipo... no es otro que un tal Marranus... nombre que le viene al pego nunca mejor dicho. Cómo dijo Mourinho... Por Qué? Pues porque es un tipo bajo y medio calvo, fuerte físicamente pero no precisamente guapo. Un tipo que fue un comandante de tropas legionarias imperiales... pero ahora parece el encargado de un McDonnalds. Pues va en camiseta de tirantes, bastante sucia y llena de grasa por cierto, con la cara sudada... y un cigarrillo siempre encendido en la boca, porque le ha cogido el gustillo al vicio.

"¡DELILAH! ¡DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO!? ¡NO ESTARÁS VOMITANDO OTRA VEZ!? ¡VEN!" le grita el jefe, Marranus, desde la cocina del local, entrando la guapa chica-conejo y novia de Yanagida, que atiende afuera a la numerosa clientela, exclamando "¡Jefe, estoy trabajando, no me ve!? ¿Qué quiere?" y el jefe, que se limpia el sudor de su cara grasienta... y de sus sobacos sudorosos (que asco XD) con un estropajo, le explica "Yo me voy. Tengo que ir a ver a un viejo colega de profesión que trabaja en Italica, así que no volveré hasta la noche. Te dejo al cargo de todo, de acuerdo? Tú y las otras chicas mantened la cosa en funcionamiento. ¡Ah! Y recuerda el menú del día. Tienes que preparar un pastel de chocolate de postre para hoy." le pide el "jefe" a Delilah, que entre sorprendida y extrañada, exclama...

"¿? Pero... tengo que hacerlo yo sola, jefe? Le recuerdo que la harina se nos terminó ayer. Y yo y las otras chicas, sin más camareras, lo vamos a tener un poquito difícil para atender a toda la clientela." dice Delilah visiblemente molesta por la tremenda carga de trabajo que se le viene encima... más sabiendo lo que ahora sabe, que le hace temer que le afecte de alguna manera. Pero el marranote de su jefe, es inflexible, exclamando "¡Vagh, eso da igual! ¡Por un día no os pasará nada! Los suministros llegarán dentro de una hora. Incluyendo harina. Ya tienes todos los demás ingredientes y ya lo has hecho más veces, así que prepara una tarta de chocolate bien grande para medio centenar de clientes más o menos. ¿Está claro?" le pide, o más bien exige, el jefe de la taberna a Delilah, que responde con el ceño fruncido "Agh... sí, jefe. Lo haré, váyase tranquilo. Si antes no nos volvemos locas, mantendremos el local en marcha, se lo prometo." dice la antigua guerrera conejo resignada, al ver que hoy trabajará más que cómo un conejo, cómo un verdadero burro. Pero el "jefe le advierte nuevamente...

"¡Ah! ¡Y una cosa más! Cuando lleguen los suministros me tiene que llegar también un paquete para mi. ¡Ni se te ocurra abrirlo! Firmas el recibo y lo guardas en el almacén del sótano. ¿Está claro!?" grita con su peculiar mala leche, tirando la colilla del tabaco al suelo y aplastándola con el pie, respondiendo Delilah un tanto extrañada pero con cara tonta "¿? ¿Un paquete, jefe? ¿Qué es?" pregunta ella sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, y su "jefe", viendo pasar una mosca ante su cara, y posándose el insecto sobre la mesa de la cocina de enfrente suyo, coge enseguida una de las espátulas de cocina que utiliza para preparar la comida... y aplastando la mosca sin miramientos, le grita a Delilah...

"¡NO TE IMPORTA! ¡VAMOS! ¡FUERA DE MI COCINA! ¡A TRABAJAR! ¡Y QUE TODO ESTÉ EN ORDEN A MI REGRESO!" dice el malhumorado hombre calvo y de piel grasienta, marchándose sin más, y dejando a Delilah, echando un suspiro de resignación con cara de cansancio, pensando _Esto es un infierno. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar ahora el momento para decírselo a Akira? Él cada vez está más preocupado por mi. Y tonta de mí... no me atrevo a decírselo. Y ahora encima... puede que tenga que dejar de trabajar por un tiempo. ¿Qué hago?_ Piensa Delilah en su cabeza con su cara de cansancio, cuando una terrible jornada laboral no ha hecho más que empezar... y ahora encima, con "eso" que tanto y tanto le preocupa y que no sabe cuando decírselo a Yanagida.

"Delilah. ¡Delilah!" le grita una de sus compañeras de trabajo humanas, vestida con el mismo uniforme de criada que ella y que la devuelve del limbo, respondiendo "¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¿Querías algo?" y su compañera le dice desde afuera, a las mesas "Tenemos clientela en dos mesas esperando. Yo tengo que ocuparme de la cocina. Luego te relevo para cuando tengas que hacer el pastel de chocolate, vale? Siento las molestias, pero cómo hoy el jefe no va a estar. Que alivio, verdad?" le dice su compañera humana con una mueca burlona y guiñándole un ojo... haciendo que Delilah recupere los ánimos, y echando un suspiro, vuelva a estar sonriente, exclamando "Vamos allá. ¡A trabajar!" exclama con fuerzas y ánimos para salir a hacer su trabajo en la Taberna.

Pero en no mucho tiempo, Delilah va a, nunca mejor dicho, a "liarla parda" con su pastel de chocolate. Porque más que de "chocotale", será más bien... Porque hablando de liarla parda...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Fuerte Imperial Rebelde de Prekos, 40km al norte de Sadera. 8:30 AM hora local**

Quienes le conocen, sean su mujer, su familia, pero sobre todo... sus hombres, saben que es un verdadero bestia cuando se lo propone. Y que especialmente, algunas cosas de él, pueden ser... temibles si le tocan los... kinder sorpresa. Cómo antiguo legionario español, cuyo lema lo dice todo de ellos: los novios de la muerte... y cuyo emblema que los identifica, que es el tener una cabra (o cabrón) cómo mascota, y que bien es sabido el tópico que para pertenecer a esa unidad del ejército español, hay que estar un poco, por no decir bastante mal de la cabeza, da buena fe de que ahora que dirige el batallón de fuerzas de artillería españolas desplegadas en Alnus, su fuerte, muy fuerte personalidad, haga que sus hombres bajo su mando... pero también sus colegas franceses, japoneses y chilenos de la coalición... y más aun entre los representantes o militares del Imperio Reconstituido, le tengan una extraña mezcla de respeto... y vergüenza, porque les cuesta a veces entender que pese a ser un militar muy competente y capaz en combate, se comporte cómo se comporta y sea a veces incluso, un chico malo, bastante malo. Cosa que también le provoca problemas con las mujeres, ya que es un tipo que está en muy buena forma y de tener unos ojos azul turquesa impresionantes, y se las tiene que sacar de encima porque está casado y eso para él, es sagrado. Más bien... porque su mujer es de tanto o más carácter que él (al igual que la mujer de Aitor Aiguren), y si hay pocas cosas en el mundo a las que le tiene miedo, es precisamente a la ira de su esposa.

Y es que él, el comandante Raúl Guzmán, antiguo legionario español, dónde fue compañero de otro ex-legionario, el sargento Aitor Aiguren, salió ayer desde Alnus hacia Sadera, donde se reunió con su colega japonés de tanques, el coronel Naoki Kamo, y ambos emprendieron rumbo juntos hacia su misión y objetivo encomendado directamente por los Generales Hazama y Gutiérrez particularmente: rodear y obligar a rendirse a la llamada Fortaleza Imperial Rebelde de Prekos, a unos cuarenta kilómetros aproximadamente de la ciudad de Sadera, la auténtica capital imperial. Una misión compuesta o conjunta entre fuerzas españolas y japonesas, pero donde no intervendrán ni tanques... ni artillería. ¿Por qué? Porque esa fortaleza, es bastante grande... y además de los legionarios imperiales, hay civiles en su interior, y resulta imposible atacar sobre la fortaleza con todo su poder armamentístico. Pero si que pueden atacar de "otra" manera. Y en eso... el comandante español de artillería, es un especialista.

La caravana de vehículos hispano-japoneses, compuesta por _URO Vamtacs_ y _Toyota HMV_ , blindados ligeros Komatsu LAV y RG-31 Kyala, y blindados de transporte de tropas Tipo 96 nipones y BMR M1 españoles, además de varios camiones de transporte de tropas _Toyota Type 73_ y _URO MAT-18_ ... sin tropas, llegan ante la fortaleza. Los camiones están ahí para recoger a los civiles que viven en la fortaleza... y a los legionarios, cuando sea que se rindan. Pero resulta obvio que no han traído carros de combate, ni blindados de infantería y reconocimiento, ni lanzacohetes. Ni siquiera las tropas (no muchas, a penas dos secciones, una japonesa y otra española, que tampoco tienen permiso de usar sus armas reglamentarias (Howa Type 89, G-36E, Minebea M-9, H &K USP, etc), ni las ametralladoras de los blindados y vehículos. Detenidos todos los vehículos a apenas unos 1500 metros de la fortaleza, en su URO Vamtac, el comandante Raúl Guzman coge el transmisor y comunica por radio...

"A ver, escuchadme, nenazas. Os habla el comandante. Objetivo a la vista. Segunda sección japonesa, rodeen la fortaleza por flancos norte y oeste. Primera sección española, la rodearemos por flancos sur y este. Situad cada uno de los"karaokes" en cada flanco de la muralla defensiva de la fortaleza." ordena el comandante español de artillería y ex legionario con sus brazos musculosos con el uniforme arremangado, llenos de tatuajes, respondiendo el coronel japonés, Naoki Kamo " _Roger. Pero eso de nenaza sobraba, me oyes? Te recuerdo que el mayor rango aquí lo tengo yo, así que no te pases con lo que dices, pedazo bestia._ " suena la voz malhumorada de Naoki por la radio, replicándole enseguida Raúl...

"Recibido, coronel. Pero una... cosita de nada. Quien tuvo la idea fui yo, y quien tiene experiencia aquí en "guerra psicológica", soy yo. Ya hice esto en Afganistán. Y te aseguro, amigo, que esos jodidos moros barbudos, acababan saliendo de sus escondites besándonos los pies o directamente locos de remate por no poder quitarse de la cabeza al auténtico Dios de la música! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Te aseguro que esos putos legionarios de Zorzal también acabarán igual! Así que tú y tus hombres echaros a un lado y aprended del maestro en esto!" dice con tonta cara prepotente y chula el comandante Raúl, cortando la comunicación por radio.

En el Toyota HMV en el que se desplaza Naoki Kamo, éste, con cara tonta de no gustarle la idea, dice "Aaaggghhh... esto no me gusta nada. A saber que piensa hacer ese español zumbado. Tengo un mal presentimiento." dice con estúpida cara azul del horror, al temerse que lo que ese español va a hacer, puede ser... muy muy desconcertante.

Cómo se ha ordenado, y en un radio de unos 200-150 metros alrededor de la fortaleza, los vehículos y blindados ligeros japoneses y españoles, rodean por completo la fortaleza imperial. Y en sus murallas, los legionarios del Imperio Rebelde (o lo que queda de él) se dan cuenta enseguida que están siendo rodeados. Rápidamente, envían un mensajero a informar a quien manda y dirige esa fortaleza, que se encuentra en una habitación de una construcción de madera, de las muchas que componen la pequeña ciudad que se encuentra dentro del perímetro de la muralla de piedra. Ese hombre, un conde y General Imperial, cuyo aspecto es más bien... no precisamente de guerrero: bajo, rechoncho, calvo, y más bien poca cosa (en pocas palabras: un chiquito de la calzada con armadura XD).

"¡Excelencia! ¡Excelencia! ¡El enemigo está aquí! ¡Están rodeando nuestra fortaleza por completo!" grita muy nervioso y temeroso el legionario al comandante de la fortaleza, que parece se levanta enseguida de su silla en la habitación medio a oscuras, dejando caer su copa de vino metálica al suelo, exclamando "Mierda... ya están aquí? Cuantos son. ¡CUANTON SON, DÍMELO!" exclama desconcertado el comandante de la fortaleza, respondiéndole el legionario imperial "Unos pocos de sus carros de hierro más pequeños. Pero hay cuatro... muy extraños, excelencia. Con una especie de cajas verdes con unos círculos dentro! ¿Puede ser una nueva arma de los hombres de verde, señor?" pregunta sin poder ocultar su miedo y desconcierto el legionario, y su General, apretando los dientes y con cara de rabia e impotencia, espeta...

"Mierda... MIERDA!" exclama golpeando con su mano sobre su mesa... para exclamar tontamente "¡Ough! Joder, mi mano! ¡Estúpida mesa!" le vuelve a pegar... y se vuelve a quejar tontamente... y lo vuelve a hacer otra vez... y otra... cosa que demuestra que este comandante imperial, es más bien... cómo Homer Simpson en lo que se refiere a inteligencia, porque el pobre legionario se lo mira con cara seria y firme, cómo le toca, pero pensando _Si vamos a depender de este completo idiota, lo llevamos claro. Que Emroy nos acoja a todos en su seno._

Tras dejar por fin de golpear estúpidamente y sin sentido contra la pobre mesa, el comandante va acompañado del legionario hacia la muralla, en su vertiente sur. La que da a la entrada principal a la fortaleza. Al haber caído Sadera en manos de la Coalición y del Imperio Reconstituido de rebote, su línea de suministros ha sido cortada, y la comida y los víveres, han tenido que ser racionados. Incluso... el agua potable, la cual ya escasea peligrosamente. La moral entre los legionarios está baja, muy baja. Y de rebote, entre los civiles que viven ahí, que lo único que quieren, es que todo termine pronto o que incluso, sin atreverse a decírselo por miedo a las represalias, a que se rindan sin mas, para que la vida de sus hijos, maridos, padres o... clientes o amantes, no sea truncada sin más, por el querer resistir inútilmente contra quienes es imposible resistirse para ellos, hagan lo que hagan o se pongan cómo se pongan. Pero es precisamente por eso: por la presencia de esos civiles, por lo que el estrambótico y corto comandante imperial, que es evidente que es un mando militar de tercera división provincial, que hace ver que es cómo un arbitro de liga de campeones en un Barcelona Manchester, en realidad lo sería más bien de un Albacete Torremolinos.

"¿? Pero... por qué no nos atacan? ¿Por qué no se nos acercan? ¿Y... y que son esas grandes cajas verdes en sus carros de hierro?" pregunta desconcertado con estúpida cara de no entender nada el escuálido comandante imperial, respondiendo el legionario "No lo sé, excelencia. Pero... de seguro que es un arma desconocida. Debemos temer lo peor." dice ya visiblemente desanimado y con ánimo de derrota el legionario, exclamando entonces el General Imperial "¿Eres estúpido o que!? ¡Somos soldados del Imperio! ¡No nos rendiremos así cómo así! Estamos demasiado débiles para atacarles nosotros y ya sabemos que si lo hiciésemos... nos aplastarían sin más. Y si ellos no nos atacan... resistiremos aquí dentro lo que sea necesario. ¡Hasta que se harten de esperar o nos ataquen de verdad!" exclama haciéndose el gallito, pero cagado de miedo por dentro, replicando el legionario, asustadizo "Pero... su excelencia. Ya casi no nos queda comida ni agua. Y vos mismo ordenasteis que se reservara sobre todo para las mujeres y los niños. Algunos de nuestros legionarios ya sufren de deshidratación y prácticamente todos están hambrientos. Si vamos a emprender una batalla de resistencia, no aguantaremos mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera horas antes de que nuestros hombres empiecen a desmayarse. Lo mejor... sería rendirnos. Tengo esposa y dos hijos. ¡No quiero que mueran aquí dentro!" le grita ya con verdadera desesperación, suplicando ya sin pelos en la lengua, a su superior, que se rinda. Si fuese otro, quizás ordenaría matarlo por cobardía o lo haría él mismo. Pero este comandante militar imperial entre comillas... también está cagado. Más bien... le gusta hacer ver lo que no es. Y eso... le va a traer consecuencias nefastas. Con una estúpida cara de rabia, con una ceja con un tic nervioso... acaba exclamando...

"Rrrrrggghhh... estúpidos... hombres de... verde... ¡EH, HOMBRES DE VERDE! ¡ME VEIS!?" y dejando a los demás legionarios de la muralla defensiva boquiabiertos... más bien, con cara estúpida de muñeco, cómo diciendo _pero que coño..._ se gira de espaldas, se levanta la falda de su uniforme de General Imperial... y les enseña el culo, gritando a pleno pulmón e ido de madre "¡AQUÍ LO TENÉIS! ¡BESADME EL CULO, HIJOS DE PERRA, JAJAJAJAJA! ¡SI NO NOS ATACÁIS, NUNCA NOS IREMOS DE AQUÍ, BÁRBAROS! ¡QUE OS DEN!"

A 200 metros de ellos, Raúl lo ve a través de los prismáticos, acercándose Naoki a su lado y exclamando el español "La madre que... será cabrón! ¡El muy hijo de puta nos está enseñando el culo! Hay que reconocer que ese General Imperial los tiene bien puestos." dice con una mueca tonta pero confiada en la cara, replicando Naoki con sarcasmo "Anda mira, cómo en esa película. ¿Cómo se llamaba?" dice el grandote y feo coronel japonés de tanques, rascándose la sien con cara tonta, y le replica Raúl, que baja sus prismáticos y dice con mala cara, más bien... con cara rabiosa...

"¿Braveheart? No me toques los cojones, coronel. Ese tipo no se parece a Mel Gibson ni por sus nalgas blancas con un ojete moreno enmedio. Joder, si hasta me recuerda a vuestra bandera." dice cada vez más cabreado el comandante español, mirándole con estúpida mala cara de reojo su colega japonés, cómo diciendo _qué me estás container_ , cuando de golpe, el ex legionario español, grita "¡Sargento! ¡Activad el jodido "Karaoke"! ¡Vamos a volarles la cabeza sin necesidad de hacer un sólo disparo con el Dios de la Música!" ordena Raúl enseguida a su segundo, un teniente, que saludando, le responde "¡A sus órdenes, mi comandante! ¡DESPLEGAD Y ACTIVAD LOS ALTAVOCES! ¡VAMOS A PONER EN MARCHA LA GUERRA PSICOLÓGICA CONTRA EL ENEMIGO! ¡MOVEOS!" para que acto seguido, Naoki, haga lo mismo, gritando "¡YA LO HABÉIS OÍDO! ¡PONED EN MARCHA LOS ALTAVOCES! ¡RÁPIDO!"

Y rápidamente, en cada uno de los cuatro flancos de la fortaleza, cuatro vehículos blindados, dos Komatsu Tipo 82 japoneses y otros dos Pegaso BMR-M1 españoles... equipados cada uno de ellos con un potente sistema de altavoces, los activan, para emprender el "ataque". Y es que la idea del barbucón y cantamañanas del comandante Raúl Guzmán, es hacer lo que se hace en la frontera entre las dos Coreas desde hace décadas, en que mientras el norte emite propaganda... el sur emite música k-pop. Claro que en vez de música moderna... Raúl tiene en mente algo infinitamente más... cómo decirlo... temible y tronchante al mismo tiempo.

Raúl y Naoki, acompañados de otros de sus hombres, se aproximan al vehículo principal que controla todos los altavoces, uno de los Tipo 82 japoneses, espetando el español "¿Está ya lista esa mierda? ¡Tengo algo que decirle algo a ese cabrón que ha osado ENSEÑARME EL CULO, A MI, antes de empezar! ¿Puedo, cabo!?" le pregunta visiblemente irritado el comandante de artillería español, respondiendo el responsable japonés de los altavoces, un chico de 24 años formal "Eeee... sí, señor. Adelante, puede hablar."

Y entonces, Raúl, visto de cerca con desconfianza por Naoki Kamo y demás tropas japonesas y españolas, coge el micrófono del sistema de altavoces para que pueda hablar directamente a la fortaleza, dónde les oirán sobradamente, porque el sistema de altavoces tiene potencia más que suficiente para que se oiga todo a distancias de muchos kilómetros, empezando a hablar Raúl, que antes, da unos toquecitos al micrófono, haciendo que los altavoces se acoplen y echen un absolutamente ensordecedor rechinar que hace que a todos los soldados, sean los imperiales o sean los españoles y japoneses, se echen las manos a las orejas del dolor de oídos que les provoca, hasta que Raúl, por fin habla al micrófono...

"Perdón, culpa mía. Uno, dos, probando. Probando." y entonces, amorrándose el micrófono a la boca y hablando muy deprisa, haciendo "pruebas de sonido", suelta "Que alegría que alboroto y otro perrito piloto otro perrito piloto. Señora quien dice que no toca si no es un peluche es una pelota. Señora! Que mona que mona y una muñeca chochona y una muñeca chochona. Una monja y una monja y un peluche de Bob Esponja." dice Raúl... imitando a un vendedor de feria, cosa que hace que los demás soldados, los japoneses más que nada, se queden mirando con cara idiota, mientras a los españoles les da la risa descontrolada... más que nada porque ya conocen a su comandante y sus salidas de tono, exclamando Naoki con estúpida cara de extrañarse "Pero... comandante, que está haciendo?"

"Jejeje. Nada, coño. Es que siempre he querido hacer esto desde que era un crío, jajaja" dice Raúl con sonrisa gamberra en la cara, mientras Naoki suspira de resignación, echándose la mano a la cara, pensando _Es verdad. Los legionarios españoles están cómo una cabra nunca mejor dicho._ Y entonces, vuelve a hablar por el micrófono, para lanzar su advertencia, pero también para...

"¡A las fuerzas del Imperio Rebelde que ocupan la fortaleza! ¡Os habla el comandante Raúl Guzmán del Ejercito Español de la Coalición de Liberación! ¡Os damos una única advertencia, de que os rindáis ahora mismo y os entreguéis pacíficamente! ¡De lo contrario, daré órdenes a mis hombres para que os sometan a nuestro ataque infernal del que os puedo asegurar que no saldréis cuerdos! ¿Me oís!? ¡Ah, y otra cosa! ¡Tú, el General de las tropas imperiales de la fortaleza! ¡Sí, tú, el que antes me has enseñado tu feo culo blanco y peludo! ¡Con que esas tenemos, eh!? ¡Quería ser piadoso y acabar rápido con esto, pero por tu culpa, estúpido gilipollas, me has hecho enfadar de verdad! ¡Así que os atacaremos igualmente, te enteras!? ¡Y una cosa más, culo peludo! ¡Cómprate una perlana! ¡Sabes lo que es una perlana!?" dice con gran gesticulación el comandante español, para poner la guindilla final, echándose la mano izquierda a su entrepierna, y gritando "¡UNA POLLA CON MUCHA LANA!" grita con una gran gesticulación, mientras los españoles se mean de risa y a los japoneses se les cae la gota con cara de idiota, cómo diciendo _pero de dónde ha salido éste_.

En la muralla, el General Imperial bajito, calvo y rechoncho, que en el fondo ya se está arrepintiendo de haberle enseñado el culo a las tropas de la Coalición, aprieta los dientes y los puños de rabia, aunque más bien... con cara estúpida. Exclamando "Eso... esas cajas verdes... es una cueva hacia el infierno? ¿Era la voz del Dios Emroy? ¿Cómo puede sonar tan y tan fuerte? Es... es imposible que sean los hombres de verde quienes hagan sonar su voz con eso! Pero... pero..." dice ya sin poder ocultar que está cagado de miedo el General Imperial Rebelde, preguntando el aun más cagado de miedo legionario a su lado "Que... que... qué hacemos, excelencia?" Y la respuesta de su superior...

"Ja... jajaja... ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡RESISTIR, POR SUPUESTO! ¡Si de lo que se trata es ver cual de nosotros tiene los huevos más grandes, nosotros no nos dejaremos vencer!" grita haciéndose el gallito con una sobreactuada y casi patética gesticulación, pero que a su alrededor... a casi nadie convence, pero que no tienen más remedio que obedecer. Porque a 150 metros de ellos, la guerra psicológica... está a punto de empezar.

"¡Señor! ¡Karaoke en marcha y a punto para pinchar sus canciones favoritas, señor! ¿Cual quiere que pinchemos, señor?" dice el teniente y segundo del comandante Raúl, firme y saludando, para girarse Raúl hacia él, y con una mueca confiada en la cara que acojona, le responde "Je. Jejejeje. Tú que crees, teniente. Ya sabes quien debes pinchar primero. Haz lo mismo que hacíamos en Afganistán. Machaquemos a esos bastardos con una buena sobredosis del Dios de la música. Porque cómo dijo Torrente... EL FARY... ES DIOOOOS!" grita con cara de loco el comandante español, respondiendo su teniente con sonrisa confiada "¡SÍ, MI COMANDANTE, SEÑOR! ¡YA LO HABÉIS OÍDO! ¡PINCHAD AL DIOS DE LA MÚSICA! ¡AHORA! ¡REVENTEMOS LOS TÍMPANOS AL ENEMIGO!"

Y mientras los españoles se proteger ante lo que ya saben lo que se les viene... entre risas gamberras de que ya saben que va a pasar, los japoneses y el coronel Naoki Kamo el primero, se miran entre ellos con cara de memo, sin entender a que viene eso ahora. Porque efectivamente, el coronel español mete un pendrive en el puerto usb del sistema de reproducción MP4 conectado a los potentísimos altavoces... y va directo a la carpeta de archivos "El Fary", y le da a la primera canción, empezando a sonar, más bien a retronar, causando un terremoto en la fortaleza, donde desde los cimientos a los muebles, y cómo no, los tímpanos de los legionarios imperiales y los civiles que viven dentro, estén al borde literalmente de explotar. Y en ese instante, una música de trompetas y guitarras españolas, acompañada de una muy muy peculiar voz, empieza a cantar, sondando "La mandanga" de "El Fary", cuyo estribillo lo dice todo: " _dame la mandanga y déjame de tema, dame chocolate que me ponga bien, dame de la negra que hace buen olor, que con la maría vaya colocón."_

Los pobres de los japoneses con Naoki a la cabeza, están ya alucinados a más no poder... pero observan por sus prismáticos, que la táctica parece funcionar, porque en la muralla, se ha desatado el caos... haciendo que sientan cierto sentimiento de derrota e inferioridad enfrente a sus colegas españoles, que están combatiendo a su enemigo común con una táctica... ejem... muy... peculiar por decirlo de una forma sutil.

"¡Excelencia! ¿Qué es este ruido tan infernal!? ¿Es el ruido del infierno!?" le grita el legionario al General Imperial en la muralla, que replica "¿Cómo!? ¿Tierno!?" replicando el legionario "¡No! ¡Infierno!" y vuelve a replicar el General "¿QUÉ!? ¡NO TE OIGO, GRITA MÁS ALTO!" y vuelve a gritar tan fuerte cómo puede el legionario "¡QUE DIGO QUE ES ESE RUIDO TAN INFERNAL! ¡QUIEREN HACERNOS RENDIR CON ESO!?" y el rechoncho General Imperial, acaba replicando con estúpida ira "¡ESTÚPIDOS BÁRBAROS! ¡TODO ESTO PORQUE LES HE ENSEÑADO EL CULO!? ¡TRANSMITE MIS ÓRDENES! ¡DE AQUÍ NO SE MUEVE NADIE! ¡ME OYES!? ¡NADIEEEE!" grita con una cara de absoluta furia... pero estúpida, quedándose el legionario con estúpida cara de circunstancias, cómo diciendo _lo dice en serio?_. Pero acaba por obedecer y responde "¡SÍ, EXCELENCIA!", para volver a gritar su superior "¿CÓMO!?" exclama cómo un abuelo con sordera, volviendo a gritar el legionario "¡QUE DIGO QUE SÍ, EXCELENCIA!"

Y así, cómo si estuvieran en una discoteca apegados a los altavoces sondando el chunda-chunda a máxima potencia, tienen que hablar ellos y todos los que están en la fortaleza: a gritos. El plan de "guerra psicológica" ideado por el loco cómo una cabra (que por eso en su antigua unidad tienen una cabra de mascota), del comandante español Raúl Guzman, empieza a actuar... para desconcierto absoluto de sus colegas japoneses. Pero es una "tortura" que no ha hecho más que empezar... y dónde los japoneses también tendrán su oportunidad de demostrar que ellos, también pueden hacer lo mismo. Y vaya que si pueden.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **A 70 kilómetros de allí, Aldea de Vizkos, Imperio Reconstituido. 11:00 AM hora local**

De entre todas las tropas de la coalición, él se puede considerar, con mayúsculas, todo un veterano. Tanto por el tiempo que lleva allí... cómo por su edad ya muy avanzada para un soldado de infantería. Pero también... desea más que nadie que el merecido permiso para poder ir unos días tras la puerta, por fin le llegue. Y es que el nacimiento de su primer nieto está muy cercano, a penas cosa de un mes, y quiere ir a ver a su hija y el pequeño que lleva en su vientre. Un nieto a quien quiere ayudar a elegir el nombre y que es su gran preocupación, emoción e ilusión. Cosa que también le recuerda... lo muy poco que le queda para jubilarse definitivamente cómo militar en activo y pasar a la reserva.

Y es que él, el muy veterano sargento Soichiro Kuwahara, tiene esa meta personal y nada ni nadie se la va a hacer olvidar, porque es bien sabido que de ilusiones también se vive, y él especialmente, el ver nacer y crecer a su nieto, y que algún día, él le diga por primera vez "abuelo", es algo que no puede evitar que haga que se le salte la lagrimilla. Pero eso... es en su vida privada y familiar. En su vida profesional... su preocupación es ahora otra: cumplir con su misión. Una misión que aparentemente, es bastante sencilla y nada del otro mundo. Pero que sin embargo, antes de partir, algunos les han advertido... que iban a ir a un sitio, bastante... peculiar. Incluso... de locos.

Una misión de reconocimiento salida desde Alnus el día anterior, que ha pasado la noche en Sadera, y que ahora se dispone a hacer una misión de reconocimiento sobre un pequeñito y aislado poblado o aldea a unos 30 kilómetros al noroeste de Sadera. Su nombre? "Vizkos". Un nombre... que no es... casual.

La unidad de reconocimiento es un sólo pelotón mixto, es decir, formado por dos países distintos de la coalición: Japón y Chile. En un vehículos ligero, un _Toyota HMV_ japonés, a bordo del cual van el veterano sargento Soichiro Kuhawara que dirige el pelotón de reconocimiento... acompañado del cabo Takeo Kurata al volante del vehículo... y la sargento primero Antonella Gracia y el cabo Diego Ríos. Circulando por un camino de cabras y a poco para llegar a esa aldea escondida y desconocida...

"¿No teméis los rumores que nos han contado de esa pequeña aldea? Persia me ha dicho que sus habitantes son de lo más raro que hay en todo Falmart. Que son..." dice Takeo al volante del vehículo, saltando enseguida su colega y amigo chileno "friki", el sargento Ríos, que dice en broma "¿Una villa habitada por dobles de Nestor Kirchner? ¡Eso mola!" exclama burlón y tomándoselo a cachondeao el cabo chileno, replicando la sargento (y belleza latina) la sargento Gracia "Oh, por favor. Ya pareces el sargento Armero. ¿Ahora también te va a dar por meterte con nuestros países vecinos? ¿Que tiene que ver eso que nos hayan dicho... que vamos a una villa cuyos habitantes son todos..." dice Antonella con tonta cara de extrañarse, hablando entonces Kuwahara...

"Jajaja. Muchachos, un poco de calma. Es verdad que cuando aun estábamos en Alnus, muchos locales nos advirtieron que esa villa está habitada por gente verdaderamente extraña. Vamos, que se considera... poco más que el manicomio de Sadera, bien apartado de él." dice el veterano sargento japonés, con cara tonta de circunstancias, arqueando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados. Pero tras suyo, Antonella suelta con cierta mala cara "Eso no es así, sargento Kuwahara. Nadie en ningún momento nos ha dicho eso. Sólo que tengamos mucho cuidado porque sus habitantes son... muy muy extraños." acaba diciendo la atractiva sargento chilena, igualmente intrigada de que se van a encontrar allí... cuando Kurata frena el vehículo en seco... porque hay dos niños de espaldas que cruzan la carretera. Y antes que nadie diga nada, Kuwahara se baja del vehículo.

"¡Eh, niños! ¿Por casualidad no seréis de la aldea de Vizkos? ¿?" dice quedándose extrañado... cuando los dos niños se giran... y Kuwahara se queda de piedra, con cara tonta, muy tonta, porque los dos niños... son bizcos! Pero no un poco... sino con un ojo mirando al frente y el otro a Cuenca!Además de bastante, por no decir... muy muy feos, con una cara y mirada extrañas... pero rematadamente cómicas. Antonella, intentando ser seria y pragmática, porque Diego y Takeo se aguantan la risa cómo pueden, se baja del vehículo toda seria...

"Qué le pasa sargento. ¿En Japón no hay personas con estrabismo o qué? Pregúnteles si son de esa villa perdida en medio de la nada." dice la sargento chilena un tanto malhumorada, porque ella prefiere mil veces estar en Sadera que no allí, replicando su colega japonés "Ya se lo he preguntado. ¿?" Y entonces, ambos se dan cuenta que esos rematadamente extraños niños bizcos, les hacen que sí con la cabeza, y uno de ellos les habla, con una voz chillona, más bien ridícula "¿Es aquí la granja de playmóbil?" y el otro le responde, con el mismo tono de voz ridícula "¡Sí sí, aquí es!" y ambos les señalan con el dedo al frente... donde, escondido entre muy altos árboles, hay pequeñas casas de madera, a una distancia de unos 200 metros de ellos, al final del camino de tierra. Los dos sargentos se quedan mirando extrañados con cara tonta, porque entre el aspecto de los críos y lo que han dicho sin ningún sentido con esa voz chillona ridícula, les hace preguntarse _¿Serán verdad esas advertencias?_

Los sargentos vuelven a subir al vehículo... con la compañía de esos niños que les hacen sentir, entre muy incómodos y a Takeo y a Diego, aguantándose las ganas de reír cómo pueden, porque esos críos, además de su aspecto, son, cómo diría el padre de Julio Iglesias (Papuchi) "Raro raro raro".

El Toyota HMV llega a lo que parece la plaza de la aldea de Vizkos, desierta de gente en apariencia. Una aldea muy pequeña, con a penas una docena de casas, todas muy mal construidas, cómo ruinosas, entre las ramas de los grandes árboles, con puertas que no encajan, ventanas de doble puerta que una se abre para arriba y otra para abajo (puestas al revés, vamos), entre otras cosas... sin sentido. Los cuatro, en alerta y aparentemente serios, se bajan del vehículo con sus armas a cuestas (los Howa Tipo 89 y los Famae-Galil ACE). Y antes que nadie pueda decir algo... alguien se les planta... apuntándoles con un arco y una flecha... pero se tropieza con una piedra y se cae de morros al suelo, intenta levantarse y se vuelve a tropezar, hasta que se levanta, y les apunta con el arco. El tipo... también bizco, muy bizco, les grita...

"¡Soy el guardián de esta aldea! ¡O me decís quienes sois o... o... o os disparo igual! ¡Que estoy muy loco, eh!? ¡Que sepáis que dónde pongo el ojo... PONGO LA FLECHA!" grita con voz de gallito, cómo de adolescente en plena pubertad... apuntando la flecha hacia la izquierda, porque es donde apunta uno de sus ojos, y con tan mala pata... que se le escapa la flecha, saliendo disparada, hasta que se oye en la distancia "¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Mi culo!"

Kuwahara y Antonella se quedan mirando estúpidamente, mientras Diego y Takeo, ya no se pueden aguantar más... y estallan a reír descontroládamente, cómo si estuviesen viendo una secuencia de una comedia de esas gamberras. Cuando uno de los niños bizcos (cómo todos los habitantes de la aldea) les indica "Vivimos allí. Con nuestro abuelo. Es el jefe de la aldea. Todos le llaman el ministro talibán." y los dos niños bizcos y más feos que la madre que los parió, se van para la que es su casa de la aldea, yéndose con ellos... mientras el tipo de antes, es golpeado y abofeteado estúpidamente por a quien le ha clavado una flecha en el culo.

"Sargento Kuwahara... creo que... tenía usted razón. Este sitio es..." le dice Antonella en voz baja y disimuladamente al veterano Kuwahara, que le responde en el mismo tono "Sugiero que les sigamos la corriente. Sólo estamos aquí en misión de reconocimiento y para hacer unas pocas preguntas a los locales. Luego, nos iremos de regreso a Sadera." y añade el cabo Diego Ríos con estúpida cara sarcástica "Sí... cagando leches."

Y para nuestros cuatro amigos, la sorpresa es mayúscula, cuando entran en una casa... cuya puerta se cae al suelo, quedándose Takeo con el pomo en la mano, y mientras los otros le miran con estúpida cara de _qué has hecho, imbécil_ , Kurata les responde con cara igualmente estúpida "No... no ha sido culpa mía!" Y es entonces... cuando ven al "jefe del poblado" que está de espaldas a ellos, se gira y... los cuatro ponen cara de verdadero idiota, cuando descubren al "abuelo" de los niños bizcos: un tipo clavado clavado al mítico "Igor" de "El joven Frankenstein". (Sino sabéis quien es, buscadlo en google y... sabréis a que me refiero), aunque en vez de llevar capucha negra y ropa medieval, va vestido con ropa, que sin duda, debe haber sacado de Alnus, porque lleva traje y corbata... que le va muy corta. Cómo esos nuevos ricos que quieren y les gusta presumir... pero en realidad hacen el ridículo más estrepitoso.

"¡Abuelo! ¡Son los hombres de lechuga! ¡Y una tía muy jamona también!" dice uno de los niños bizcos, exclamando enseguida Antonella toda sonrojada y ofendida "¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso de jamona!? ¡Sois demasiado críos para referimos a mi de esas maneras!" grita enfadada la sargento chilena, pero le corta enseguida Kuwahara con en voz baja, disimulando tontamente "Sargento, que le he dicho. No haga nada. Sígales la corriente y todo irá bien." y Antonella, sin decirle nada, acaba echando un suspiro de resignación con el ceño fruncido, hasta que habla el cabo Diego Ríos...

"Em... esto... estos niños son sus nietos, verdad? Nos los hemos encontrado de camino hacia aquí. Por cierto, el más pequeño se ha pasado todo el viaje con la cabeza afuera cómo un perro. Espero que no se haya resfriado." y es decirlo, para que el niño pequeño haga un "¡Atxus!" y Diego, se saca enseguida un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos del uniforme, espetando "Anda. Ves? Ya lo has pillado. Si es que estos mocosos..." y le suena la nariz al más pequeño de los niños bizcos, exclamando este con su tono de voz chillón "Está acartonado el pañuelo éste. Y huele raro" y al decir esto, Antonella se le queda mirando a Diego con mala cara, incluso de asco, replicando con cara estúpida de circunstancias el cabo chileno "Jejeje. Eh... no... no es lo que estás pensando, Antonella. Lo juro." cuando por fin, el "anciano de la villa" habla y...

"Venga, niños. Iros con estos dos vestidos de lechuga. A la chica no le toquéis el culo, que lo tiene muy bonito. Que os conozco. Y a él no le pellizquéis las nalgas." replicando enseguida los niños bizcos "¡Sí, abuelo!" y ambos, acompañados de los dos soldados chilenos, se van para su cuarto que está al lado, mientras Kuwahara y Kurata, se quedan en la habitación principal con el "ministro talibán." Hasta que Kuwahara, empieza a hablar...

"Jejeje... jeje... eeeemmm... esto... así que tiene nietos, eh? Seguro que se preocupa mucho por ellos, verdad? Yo también estoy preocupado." dice el veterano sargento japonés disimulando tontamente, porque no sabe cómo empezar la conversación, y a su lado, Takeo Kurata aun está más perdido que él, cuando el "ministro talibán" lleva la conversación a otro nivel... soltando...

"¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por el cubo de Rubik? Me trajeron uno de Alnus, sabe? Son jodidos, eh, los cuadricos de colores." suelta quedándose tan pancho con su absolutamente tronchante cara bizca, haciendo que Soichiro y Takeo se queden mirando estúpidamente, sorprendidos, con cara de idiota, pero al final Kuwahara devuelve la mirada, y aclara "Eeeeemm... no... me... me refería a mi nieto, sabe? Es que yo también seré abuelo." y el tipo, con una voz chillona y su cara bizca con un ojo mirando a la Patagonia y el otro a Albacete, suelta "¿Su nieto? ¿Es niño niño? ¿Es niño niño? ¿Es niño niño? ¿O es niño niña? ¿O es niño niña?" y quedándose ambos soldados japoneses con absoluta cara de gilipollas, pensando Kuwahara _Madre mía, es imbécil perdido_. Respondiendo el sargento Kuwahara, intentando mantener la compostura "Eeeeeehhh... no, hombre. Me refiero al mío. A mi nieto. Nacerá en un mes, sabe? Me hace mucha ilusión conocer a mi primer nieto." y el líder de la aldea, suelta entonces sin ton ni son, dejando a los japoneses con cara de idiota...

"¿Playstation uno o... Playstation dos?" dice el líder bizco de la aldea con su cara de pez globo, literalmente, quedándose Kuwahara y Kurata riendo estúpidamente, cuando el sargento le da un codazo al cabo para que diga algo, exclamando Takeo "Eeeeehhhh... puesssss... esto... bueno... la... la dos tenía mejores gráficos, claro. Jejeje... je..."

Mientras, en la otra habitación, Antonella y Diego, intentan entretener a los dos niños bizcos y... muy peculiares. Más bien... gamberros en el peor sentido de la palabra. Mientras los niños bizcos se sientan en unos sillines de madera... con tres patas tuertas, mal puestas. Con lo que se caen cada vez que se sientan, quedándose tras varios intentos, levantados, ante la mirada estúpida de vergüenza ajena de los dos militares chilenos, cuando la sargento le dice en voz baja al "cabo friki".

"Venga, cabo. ¿No sabes tanto de cosas frikis y de gente rara cómo ellos? Diles algo." dice en voz baja disimuladamente con mirada tonta desconfiada hacia los dos niños bizcos levantados ante ellos, replicando Diego también en voz baja "¿Y por qué tengo que ser precisamente yo? Díselo tú, que les caes bien a los ancianos y a los niños. Especialmente a los mayores de 12 años." dice tontamente el cabo en voz baja a la sargento, que con mirada inquisitorial, replica "Qué insinúas, pervertido." para acabar por centrarse, y decir "Aaaagghhh... está bien. Yo les hablaré." y buscando en su pobre y destartalada habitación, encuentra una muñeca de latón... también con la cara bizca. Antonella se la mira con mala cara estúpida y un tic en una ceja, cómo diciendo _Es que aquí hasta las muñecas son tuertas?_ Pero acaba haciendo una muy forzada sonrisa falsa, y acercándose a los niños...

"Emmm... niños! ¿Queréis jugar? ¡Tomad esta muñeca! Es de formica, no la aporreéis. Que se desconcha." dice tontamente, con una estúpida sonrisa falsa, replicando Diego con estúpida mala cara "Pero que estás diciendo, Antonella?" cortándole enseguida la sargento chilena... con enfado, casi histérica "¡Pues habla tú, cabo friki! ¡No me gustan los niños, vale!?" le grita Antonella con estúpida cara de histérica.

Y el cabo Diego Ríos, con pose pensativa, al final se le ocurre algo para matar el tiempo mientras sus colegas japoneses interrogan al líder de la aldea y abuelo de los dos niños bizcos... y mientras por la ventana mal montada, aun pueden ver y oír al tipo a quien el arquero le ha disparado una flecha en el culo, perseguirle con intención de matarle en cuando le pille. Hasta que Diego...

"¡Ah, ya sé! Emmmm... niños. ¿Qué os gustaría ser de mayores? O... que os gustaría tener? Un juguete, una bicicleta, un balón, lo que sea! Si nos lo pedís, la coalición de liberación os lo traerá! Que me decís, niños?" y entonces... una vez más, la respuesta de los niños bizcos, les deja con una cara de idiota indescriptible, porque uno, el más pequeño, suelta con su voz chillona "¿Qué quiero tener? ¡Cerebro! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque quiero tener pensamientos abstractos! … Aunque un balón de esos estaría bien."dice el más pequeño de los dos niños bizcos y rarísimos, mirándose Antonella y Diego con cara absolutamente idiota de no entender nada, cuando el otro, la suelta mucho más gorda, diciendo...

"Pues yo, par de dos... me gustaría tener... así, una buena tranca que no pudiera levantar el vuelo, sabes? Una chorra que no pudiera saltar la valla. Ahí... un pedazo señor calvo, eh? Un... un pollón, eh? Un pollón... grande. … Aunque una de esas bicicletas de Alnus no me irían mal. Eh, hermano. ¿Si tú eres tú y yo soy yo, quien es más tonto de los dos?" le pregunta un hermano bizco al otro... que con un ojo al norte y el otro a la galaxia de andrómeda, una mosca que le pasa ante la cara, con cara boba, sale tras ella a perseguirla cómo un perro persiguiendo un coche, hasta que se estampa contra la pared y se cae de morros al suelo.

Los dos soldados chilenos, se quedan mirando muy estúpidamente, diciendo en voz baja y disimuladamente Diego "Ya es raro este mundo de por sí. Pero esto ya parece sacado de un capítulo de los dibujos animados de Vaca y Pollo. En esta aldea están..."

"Sí... ya se ve cómo están. Los rumores a veces son ciertos, cabo. Por eso nadie de Sadera ni del Imperio se acerca por aquí ni borracho. Porque este pueblo es de locos. ¡Literalmente!" exclama Antonella ya sin poder ocultar su cara estúpida de verdadero desconcierto, cuando Kuwahara asoma la cabeza, ordenando "¡Sargento, cabo! ¡Nos vamos! ¡YA!" ordena con una contundencia que ni siquiera es usual en él, y los cuatro, sin ni siquiera despedirse ni nada... aunque ven que el "ministro talibán" cómo él mismo se hace llamar, se despide de ellos con una sonrisa boba con la mano... aunque mirando de cara a la pared, por sus ojos uno apuntando a Buenos Aires y el otro a Fuentealbilla.

Los cuatro militares, salen afuera para marcharse de allí... cagando leches. Antonella le pregunta a Kuwahara en voz baja, visiblemente tensa pero con cara tonta "Sargento Kuwahara... que... ha... ha sacado algo en limpio? ¿Ha podido obtener información de esta villa y si los imperiales rebeldes han hecho algo por aquí?" y Kuwahara, deteniéndose en seco, se gira... y mirando a su colega chilena con una ridícula cara de tensión, con la ceja con tics nerviosos, exclama "Qué si he podido sacar algo. ¿Qué si he podido sacar algo!? ¡No, nada! Que te lo diga el cabo Kurata. Llevo 30 años en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, sargento Gracia. ¡30 años! ¡Y en toda mi vida, no había tenido nunca, NUNCA, una conversación tan estúpida, absurda y sin sentido con nadie! ¡A ese hombre... sólo le faltaba el sombrero de papel de aluminio en la cabeza! … Así que sargento... aunque luego no sepamos que poner en el informe de la misión... lo mejor será irse de aquí, cómo si nunca hubiésemos estado. … Sólo quiero que me den ya mi merecidísimo permiso y poder ir a ver a mi hija y A MI NIETO! ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!" grita con cara de furia... cómo en sus años de instructor de reclutas, para acojone de Kurata, que exclama asustadizo "S... si... SÍ, SARGENTO!" y cuando va a subirse al vehículo, el mismo tipo del principio, el arquero bizco que no es capaz de saber ni siquiera donde tiene la mano, pasa a su lado, perseguido por otro habitante de la aldea con una flecha en el culo, puño en alto, queriéndole matar. A los cuatro militares se les cae una gota con cara absolutamente ridícula. Al final, el sargento Kuwahara, echando un suspiro de resignación con el ceño fruncido, acaba ordenando "Lárguemonos de aquí, cabo Kurata. Lárguemonos."

Y Takeo, arranca el vehículo... y salen de allí derrapando rueda, huyendo nunca mejor dicho... cagando leches. Ya se lo advirtieron en Sadera, y muchos en Falmart lo saben, que hay sitios en ese mundo, que es mejor no profanar si valoras tu vida. Y más que tu vida... si valoras estar cuerdo. Kuwahara, Kurata, Antonella y Diego, salen de allí pitando para no volver, esperan, que nunca más en toda su vida. O... puede que tengan que volver alguna vez? Quien sabe. Si pueden sacar de esto una moraleja... nunca te enfrentes, aunque vayas armado... a otra persona armada... sobre todo, si es bizca, porque ni sabes dónde ponen la bala, y aun menos... el ojo

 _ **DOCE HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Taberna de Delilah, Base Alnus. Región Especial. 8:00 PM hora local**

Allá por las once de la mañana, cómo en cualquier bar o cafetería, le han llegado los suministros de víveres. Eso sí, en su caso, repartidos por la propia coalición y traídos desde sus respectivos países, si bien los productos frescos y la mayoría de cosas las traen desde Japón cómo desde el propio Falmart, otras cosas cómo Café, Cerveza, refrescos, Aceite de Oliva para cocinar, mantequilla, etc etc etc, las tienen que traer desde los países de la coalición una o dos veces al mes en aviones de transporte hacía Japón, y luego al otro lado de la puerta en camiones militares. Y cual ha sido su sorpresa... que no le han traído precisamente la harina de trigo que necesitaba para hacer el pastel de chocolate que el guarro del jefe le ha pedido, o mejor dicho, ordenado, que haga para el menú del día. Pero sí que ha llegado... el paquete que el jefe ha pedido, y que no puede evitar su curiosidad casi propia de un crío, de saber de que se trata, pese a que el jefe le ha dicho que no lo abra. Los soldados del camión de reparto le han soltado que la harina de trigo ha tenido que ir prioritariamente para el comedor de la base y para Sadera, debido a que la ciudad ha sufrido escasez de víveres básicos entre su población, y ahora la Coalición reparte alimentos entre sus habitantes.

Y es que ella, Delilah, quien hace de ama y gestora del negocio de Alnus para el que trabaja por un día, nada más firmar el recibo para quien le ha traído los suministros para la taberna... no ha podido aguantar la curiosidad ni un minuto. Ni tampoco se lo piensa nada... sobre posibles consecuencias. Y es que Delilah, lleva bastantes días con la cabeza en otra preocupación gorda, y a su alrededor, hay alguien en concreto que se está mosqueando por momentos, porque la encuentra rara y distante, cómo si le ocultase algo.

Cuando Delilah ha abierto la caja... que sorpresa la suya, cuando cree que es justo lo que necesitaba: harina. Eso sí: una harina que la encuentra muy rara, pero que no le da más importancia, porque cree que debe de ser del otro lado de la puerta y allí, debe de ser así. Ni se lo piensa dos veces en usarla para hacer su pastel de chocolate. Una harina... de color verde... y que para la antigua guerrera conejo y sus compañeras de la taberna, huele raro; muy raro. Pero Delilah, cree que una vez mezclada y amasada con agua, mantequilla, huevo, azúcar, levadura y por supuesto, con el chocolate, ni en el olor ni en el sabor, se va a notar nada, y si sólo usa un poco de ella (porque es una caja grande repleta hasta arriba de esa harina verde), el jefe tampoco se dará cuenta.

Y con esa harina verde... Delilah se ha encerrado más de dos horas en la cocina de la taberna, mientras sus tres compañeras del trabajo se encargan de la clientela y del resto de pedidos, hiendo a destajo. Una vez hecho el pastel, ha sido celosamente guardado para el momento del día en que hay más clientela: al anochecer.

Siendo las ocho de la tarde, ya de noche, la vida en las calles de la ciudad de Alnus, adjunta a la base militar conjunta del mismo nombre dentro de la gran muralla hexagonal, está en su momento de más bullicio y actividad. Para buena parte de la tropa, excepto la que está en activo o prestando servicio, en tareas de guardia o vigilancia, o de permiso al otro lado de la puerta, es al final del día cuando pueden desconectar aunque sea por una hora, cenando o tomando unas cervezas, o cómo dicen los españoles, unas cañas. En una taberna en la que en un par de días más, instalarán un gran televisor plano... y un piano, para que los propios soldados y oficiales, puedan entretenerse más si cabe en este único momento de relax y descanso que hay en todo el día para las fuerzas de la coalición, pero a la que también se suman los propios habitantes de Alnus y los venidos de muchos sitios de todo Falmart, más ahora que el Imperio Reconstituido, ha recuperado mucho territorio. En un momento dado, por fin, Delilah, llevando el gran pastel de chocolate en una platera y dejándola sobre la barra de la taberna...

"¡El postre de hoy está listoooo! ¿Quien quiere!?" y muchos en la taberna, enseguida levantan el brazo, exclamando cómo críos que también quieren degustar el pastel de la más bella y buena cocinera conejo de Alnus. Delilah deja la gran bandeja sobre la barra y empieza a cortar porciones. Entre la numerosa clientela de la taberna, muchos dicen que sí, pero parece que otros... no les hace tanta gracia, porque Kuillon exclama, levantándose de su silla... "Em... no, creo que paso. Es que..." y a su lado, en su mesa en la que están Gabrion, Loutrec y Anna, el atractivo teniente le suelta en broma "Jajaja. Vamos, por qué no puedes decir la verdad? Que los pasteles y los dulces te dan gases. Jajajaja. Ahora que eres millonario, te acostumbrarás a comer caviar, vino de 1000 euros la botella y esas cosas, no?" dice burlón su amigo, pero Kuillon, echando un suspiro con el ceño fruncido, hasta que responde... un tanto entristecido...

"No voy a ser millonario, teniente. Al menos... de momento." dice serio y entristecido el narizón sargento francés, dejando a sus colegas y amigos sorprendidos y descolocados, exclamando Anna "Venga ya. ¿Estás de guasa? Esta mañana estabas cómo si te hubieses bebido 10 cafés de golpe. Cantando a los cuatro vientos que te ha tocado el euromillones y que eres más rico que Bill Gates. ¿Y ahora nos dices que no?" exclama la guapa cabo francesa, sumándose el grandote francés negro, Loutrec, que le suelta "No me digas que entre los de hacienda, tu familia, amigos y ex novias, te han chupado ya todo el dinero." y le corta enseguida Anna, que suelta toda burlona "¿Ex novias? El sargento nunca ha tenido novia. Hasta ahora." pero Gabrion les hace callar, diciéndoles "Venga, ya está, no os metáis más con el sargento. Dinos. Que... qué ha pasado exactamente?" le pregunta intrigado el teniente Phillipe Gabrion, explicándole Kuillon...

"Aaaaaggghhh... pues... esta tarde me ha llamado la General Jiuphre en persona al despacho de los Generales. Y... ya sabéis cómo es. Esa mujer, de cerca, acojona de verdad. Y me lo ha explicado muy en serio. Que soy soldado de la república, y en consecuencia, bla bla bla y todo eso. Que para empezar, el 20% del premio se lo queda la hacienda pública en impuestos. Y luego, lo que quede, sólo puede ser entregado a una persona física dentro de los países integrantes del Euromillones. Es decir..." dice preocupado el sargento narizón de ojos verdes, cortándole Loutrec con voz y pose pensativas "Ya entiendo. Te han dicho que al estar fuera de Europa e incluso... en otro mundo, legalmente, no cumplirías las condiciones para ganar el premio."

"Más o menos, o eso me ha dicho la General. Pero que... al final, con una argucia legal, "yo" no puedo ganar el premio "aquí". Pero "otro" sí puede ganarlo "allí". O en otras palabras, que..." y le corta Gabrion con una mueca en la cara, diciendo "Tú familia en Francia será quien cobrará el premio, mientras tú permaneces en la misión en Alnus... sin ver un euro. Es eso, no? Menuda putada." dice Gabrion con cara sarcástica, exclamando Anna con mala cara "Tenieeente. Esa lengua." y le replica el teniente tontamente "Ops. Perdón, jeje. Entonces... que... qué le dirás a Arpeggio?" le pregunta Phillipe a Gerard, un tanto preocupado por su amigo, que igualmente preocupado, le responde...

"Aaaaagghhh... no lo sé. La verdad, que remedio. Pero no se lo va a tomar nada bien. Ella está muy ilusionada con lo de... ser rica de golpe y porrazo. Y al final resulta que serán mis viejos en Francia quienes recibirán el premio en mi lugar. Cosa que a mi... no me importa. Mis padres son granjeros. Han trabajado cómo mulas, literalmente, toda su vida. Y aunque sean... unos gañanes de pueblo... les quiero igual y ellos me quieren a mi. Son mi familia. Mi padre se enfadó conmigo porque no quise saber nada de la granja y me fui al ejército. Pero al final, más desde que estoy aquí y ha sabido que tengo novia... está muy orgulloso de mi y en el pueblo no hace más que presumir de su hijo soldado en el otro mundo, jajaja. Pero Arpeggio... aaaaggghhh... sólo rezo para que no afecte a nuestra relación." dice preocupado, sonriendo con tristeza, dándole Gabrion una palmada de ánimo al hombro y diciéndole cómo amigo "Todos estamos orgullosos de ti, Gerard. Y la hermana de Lelei, también lo está. Ya lo verás."

"Ufff... gracias, Phillipe. Necesitaba soltarlo. Bueno... así es la vida. Subes y bajas. Que se le va a hacer. Sólo espero que cuando vaya a visitarles no me lo encuentre todo patas arriba." acaba diciendo Kuillon con tonta cara de cansancio, soltándole Loutrec en broma "Si es así, ya puedes dar por echo que cuando vayas de permiso a verles a Francia, puede que te encuentres que han cambiado el tractor por un Bugatti, jajajaja!"

Kuillon simplemente hace una mueca con la cara... y acaba marchándose un tanto triste, incluso deprimido, sin saber cómo explicárselo a Arpeggio cuando la vuelva a ver. Justo cuando Delilah les sirve a los tres franceses su porción de pastel de chocolate, diciendo "Aquí tenéis. El postre. ¡Vamos, probadlo, que quiero oír vuestra opinión!" exclama la antigua guerrera a sus comensales franceses, pero Anna, con cara de pocas ganas, suelta "Emmm... no, gracias. Eso tiene pinta de engordar mucho. Creo que paso." se levanta con intención de irse, diciendo Delilah un tanto ñoña "Oooohhh... venga, no seas así. Lo he hecho con todo mi amor. Después de dos o tres intentos, claro. ¡Pero me ha quedado riquísimo! Todos los que se lo están comiendo lo encuentran delicioso." dice mirando a su alrededor... dónde muchos, además de Loutrec y Gabrion, están Manolo, Aitor, Armero, Kuribayashi, Yao, Tuka y Lobo y su primo, entre otras tropas de la coalición cenando, tomando algo o pasando el rato. Degustando un pastel de chocolate... que pronto les va a causar unos "efectos secundarios" inesperados.

"No, gracias. Además, tengo que regresar a mi apartamento. Tengo que ir a hablar con mi novio por Skype. Hasta luego." se marcha saludando con la mano... escapando a tiempo de lo que se viene. Tanto Loutrec cómo Gabrion cogen el tenedor y le dan un primer bocado al pastel de chocolate, exclamando el atractivo teniente "Mmmm... está rico. Muy rico, Delilah. La enhorabuena." dice Gabrion con la boca llena, mientras Lotrec hace un "ok" con la mano, diciendo que también lo encuentra delicioso. A su alrededor, Delilah se siente un poco más tranquila, sólo un poco, de haber podido cumplir con su trabajo un día mas... y con ello, olvidarse por unas horas del trago de tener que decirle "eso" a su novio, al teniente Akira Yanagida. Pero Delilah, la pobrecilla... ni se imagina que acaba de emular a cierta socorrista de piscina de Madrid: la ha liado parda. Porque dentro de un rato...

En el mismo instante, Kuillon regresa a su apartamento del bloque de apartamentos para los refugiados de Base Alnus, dónde convive cuando puede, con Arpeggio. Para el narizón francés de ojos verdes, el decirle a su novia (quien ya sabemos cómo es de avariciosa... de cara afuera), que ha tenido que ceder el premio de la lotería a su familia en Francia, es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, que incluso le angustia el pensar en cuando tendrá que decírselo. Pero es una relación con la que quiere ir de verdad en serio... y está decidido a hacerlo: a decirle la verdad aquí y ahora. El problema, es que Arpeggio ya ha decidido por él. Antes de abrir la puerta, traga salida y echa un suspiro de preocupación con los ojos cerrados. Pero en cuando entra en el apartamento, abriendo los ojos...

"Arpeggio, ya estoy aquí. ¿? Pero... ooohhhh, que... que es esto?" dice Kuillon muy sorprendido, entrando en un piso lleno de velas por las mesas, por las paredes, y especialmente, en la habitación de al lado, en el dormitorio. Kuillon, completamente sobrecogido, pero con una ridícula cara de miedo, va avanzando lentamente hacia el dormitorio... y se encuentra con lo que se encuentra: a Arpeggio sobre la cama... con una ropa muy muy muy corta. En pocas palabras... con lencería fina. Con una mirada seductora que lo dice todo... le hace "ven aquí" con el dedo índice. Kuillon, con una estúpida cara de sobrecogimiento, traga saliva, al ver a su novia cómo hasta ahora aun no la había visto: en plan seductor. Para Kuillon, lo que también temía y mucho, el superar la última barrera de su relación con la hermanastra de Lelei, ha llegado. Que casualidad, justo ahora que el sargento francés de ojos verdes y nariz grande, se ha hecho millonario de la noche a la mañana... sin saber ella que de momento, no podrán disfrutar del premio. Pero ante eso... las preocupaciones para Gerard se acaban de golpe: lo que controla su vista, sus sentidos, y su... es esa visión ante sus ojos, de su chica diciéndole con la mirada _ven aquí y tómame._

"Hola, mi querido soldado. ¿Estás a punto para ir a la "guerra"? No me hagas esperar, si quieres conquistarme definitivamente... mi querido Gerard" dice Arpeggio toda seductora. Kuillon no puede ni sabe hacer otra cosa, que dejarse llevar por el momento, quitarse la ropa deprisa y corriendo y... lo que viene a continuación... que cada uno tire de su imaginación. Pero esta es sólo una de las "cosas" que pasan en Alnus. Porque...

**** 15 minutos después...****

El teniente Akira Yanagida, pese a ser tarde, atiende su papeleo en la oficina adjunta al despacho de los Generales, dónde ya sólo está él. En un momento dado, se detiene a echar una ojeada a su móvil: a las fotos que guarda de él con su chica, con Delilah, abrazados y sonrientes o en momentos más o menos íntimos, de una pareja declarada y decidida a seguir juntos, quien sabe si para siempre. Sonríe cariñoso al mirar esas imágenes en su smartphone, cuando la puerta del despacho del Generalato se abre, saliendo Hazama y Jiuphre... vestidos con los uniformes de servicio, no de trabajo (es decir, de camuflaje) hablando entre ellos distendidamente. Yanagida se pone enseguida firma ante su presencia.

"Buenas noches, señor. ¿Se marcha ya?" y le replica Hazama más relajado que de costumbre "Sí, teniente. Yo y la General nos vamos a cenar. Al otro lado de la puerta." dice mirando un tanto sonriente a su colega francesa, quedándose Yanagida un tanto descolocado, exclamando "Emmm... los dos solos, señor?" y le replica la recta y estirada General francesa "Por supuesto que no, teniente. Nos han invitado a cenar a todos los Generales a la embajada española en Tokio. Gutiérrez y Ríos también vienen con nosotros. Es más bien un encuentro protocolario de la Coalición. Para discutir sobre la próxima gran recepción en Sadera dentro de pocos días." explica Jiuphre al teniente japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo.

"Ah, ya. Entiendo. Entonces que lo pasen bien. Nos veremos mañana." y mientras Annoid Jiuphre se retira de la habitación, Hazama se queda un instante más, diciendo "Teniente. Te has pedido unos pocos días de permiso para la semana que viene. ¿Ya tiene pensado que hacer?" y le responde Yanagida, un tanto vergonzoso, con la mano en el cogote "Em... pues... verá... nada especial. Me llevaré conmigo a Delilah para presentársela a mis padres y... también para que pueda visitar mi ciudad natal, Kioto. Estoy seguro que le encantará, señor." dice Yanagida, un tanto cariñoso al pensar en ello, respondiendo el General con una mueca "Bueno... eso ya depende de vosotros dos, teniente. Mas ahora que tendrás que asumir tu responsabilidad." dice el General... soltando un indirecta a su adjunto.

"¿? Perdone, señor. ¿A que se refiere?" dice el teniente sin entenderlo, respondiendo el General con sonrisa afable "Jajaja. Nada, nada. Olvídelo. Buenas noches, teniente. Nos veremos mañana." dice saludando a Yanagida, que le devuelve el saludo con un "buenas noches, señor. Que lo pase bien". Una vez los Generales se han marchado a cenar a la embajada española en Tokio, quedándose Yanagida completamente solo, sigue trabajando por unos pocos minutos más. Pero al final, acaba estirándose de brazos y echando un largo bostezo de cansancio, diciendo "Aaaaaagghhh... mmmmm... creo que ya incluso me duelen los hombros. Será mejor que lo deje por hoy. Total, este papeleo ni siquiera es urgente." y levantándose de su silla y apagando la luz del escritorio, se queda por un rato masajeándose los hombros con cara cansada, pensando _Creo que iré a cenar a la taberna de Delilah. Así la acompañaré a casa al terminar. A ver si por fin quiere hablar conmigo. O puede que antes... me pasé por el hospital a ver a Itami. ¿Qué debe de estar haciendo tanto tiempo ahí con su madre y su ex mujer? Es muy extraño._ Y entonces, de repente...

La puerta del despacho se abre sopetón, entrando... Delilah, muy nerviosa, incluso asustada, desconcertada, cómo si le hubiese y de hecho, le ha pasado algo muy desagradable, exclamando la novia del teniente "¡Akira! ¡Akira, por favor, ayúdame! ¡En... en... en... en la taberna se han vuelto todos locos!" exclama Delilah con una estúpida cara de susto, al borde de llorar, pero con cara tonta, de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que ha pasado y está pasando en la taberna de la que hoy es responsable. Yanagida, se planta ante ella igualmente desconcertado, exclamando "¿Qué? Delilah, cálmate, quieres? Qué ha pasado. Respira hondo... y explícame de que estás hablando." dice él poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer-conejo, explicando ella toda nerviosa...

"N no... no lo sé! ¡De repente todos se ríen cómo auténticos idiotas, cómo auténticos locos, sin parar! ¡Sobre todo Tuka y Yao parecen poseídas! ¡La Diosa Kuribayashi va enseñando sus pechos riendo cómo una loca, Lobo y su primo se están dando una paliza, y los hombres de verde o ríen sin parar o... o... o lloran o... o hablan de cosas sin sentido! ¡Es una locura! ¡Akira, por favor, tienes que ayudarme!" le suplica Delilah a su novio con una absolutamente estúpida cara de súplica, haciendo que Yanagida se eche para atrás con una cara igualmente estúpida, cómo diciendo _Por Dios, que cara_

Al final, Yanagida sale de allí con Delilah tras suyo, muy asustada pero con una cara estúpida de susto. Se dirigen hacia la taberna, dónde ya hay muchos curiosos observando completamente atónitos lo que allí está pasando. Una refugiada, estupefacta, le tapa los ojos a su hijo para que no vea. Un hombre, se mira incrédulo la botella de cerveza que lleva en una mano, creyendo que ha bebido demasiado, y los demás mirando alucinados el auténtico espectáculo que tienen delante.

"¡Por favor, aquí no hay nada que ver! ¡Dejen pasar! ¡MÁRCHENSE!" grita con contundencia Yanagida a la gente que se reúne alrededor de la entrada de la taberna, repleta de curiosos que ven lo que allí está pasando, con Delilah escondida con estúpida cara de miedo llorosa tras la espalda de su novio. Y al entrar... Yanagida se queda de piedra, boquiabierto, sin palabras.

Frente suyo, en una de las mesas, Tuka y Yao, están riendo sin parar, riendo tontamente, incluso exageradamente, se giran para Yanagida... y se ríen todavía más fuerte, con una risa descontrolada, cómo si fuesen la versión élfica del Risitas y su cuñao (de hecho, con una risa idéntica), espetando Tuka "¡JAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MIRA, YAO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUE PINTA, JAJAJAJA! ¡CON ESAS GAFITAS RIDÍCULAS, JAJAJAJA Y ESE PELO ESTÚPIDO QUE LE HACE PARECER IDIOTA JAJAJAJA Y ESA CARA DE USURERO QUE NO PUEDE CON ELLA EL POBRE JAJAJAJAJA!" exclama una Tuka cómo poseída por el espíritu del Risitas... y Yao por la del cuñao, riendo también compulsívamente, dando golpes sobre la mesa, con la boca abierta y llorando de tanto reír. Yanagida aparta su cara boquiabierta y de desconcierto absoluto, a otro rincón de la taberna, dónde la sargento Kuribayashi, va bailando y haciendo el idiota sobre la mesa de la taberna, y alzándose la camisa del uniforme... enseñando sus enormes pechos al aire, gritando "¡QUERÉIS VER UN BUEN PAR DE BOMBAS!? ¡VEN AQUÍ Y DESACTÍVALAS, TAKEO, JAJAJAJAJA!" exclama Shino también cómo una auténtica loca, mientras los hombres de la mesa, tanto solados cómo habitantes de Alnus y Falmart, gritan también cómo poseídos "¡SÍIIIII! ¡TEEETAAAAAS!"

Yanagida está aun más boquiabierto, su mandíbula está a punto de desencajarse y su cara de idiota hace que Tuka y Yao casi se ahoguen con su risa compulsiva y descontrolada, señalando ambas con el dedo al desconcertado teniente japonés con gafas. Delilah ya está incluso a punto de llorar tontamente cómo una niña perdida en el centro comercial. Echa su mirada a otro rincón de la taberna, y ahí están Lobo y su primo, dándose de bofetones uno al otro, agarrándose del cuello de la ropa, en una pelea que más que entre dos hombres-lobo, parece entre dos borrachos, porque es de auténtica vergüenza ajena. Akira mira a otro rincón... y ve a Gabrion y Loutrec, riendo sin parar... pero con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡Teniente, jajajajaja!¡ Que... que... que nos está pasando, jajajaja! ¡Por qué nos estamos riendo, JAJAJAJAJA!" exclama el cabo Loutrec riendo sin parar pero con mirada de desconcierto, replicándole Gabrion en el mismo tono "¡Jajajajaja! ¡No lo sé, cabo! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Es cómo si nos hubiesen atacado, jajajajaja... con... con gas de la risa jajajajaja aunque... mejor... mejor eso que gas de jajajaja de... jajajajaja... de fornicar cómo animales, JAJAJAJA! ¡Es cómo... jajajajaja... cómo el gag ese de los jajajaja de los Monty Python jajajaja del jajaja del chiste desconocido JAJAJAJAJA!" y él y el cabo, acaban meándose de risa, golpeando sobre la mesa. Yanagida echa la mirada a otro rincón de la taberna... y ve a Aitor, dormido sobre su mesa roncando tan fuerte y con la boca toda abierta, y un charco de sus babas alrededor de su cabeza, entre afectado por lo que sea que les haya provocado esa alucinación y risa compulsiva, y el alcohol de su jarra de cerveza.

Yanagida, ya sin palabras, con una cara estúpida de desconcierto indescriptible, mira a otro rincón, donde el dicharachero cabo andaluz, Manolo Buenaventura, está en la barra, al lado del sargento chileno milhombres y bravucón, Bastián Armero. El español riendo tontamente... y el chileno, llorando estúpidamente, muy estúpidamente...

"¡Jajaja... jajaja... JAJAJAJA! ¡E en serio, pisha!? ¿De verda lleva..." exclama el andaluz riendo tontamente, y el chileno, llorando de forma ridícula, espeta "¡Déjame en paz, pedazo weon! ¡Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte con las mujeres! ¡Ajaiiii! ¡Por qué la sargento Gracia me ignora de esa manera! ¡Ajaaaa ajaaaa! Sabes cuanto hace que no saco al señor calvo a pasear. ¡EH!? ¡LO SABES!" exclama con una muy estúpida cara de desespero al cabo Buenaventura, que riendo sin parar y echándole la mano al cuello, cómo un colega, le suelta "Jajajaja, pues no, pisha, jajaja. Calculo... desde que llegaste aquí? ¡Jajajaja!"

"¿Desde que llegué aquí, dices? Ajaaaaiiii... no! Cinco años, majete. ¡UN LUSTRO! Tú sabes lo que es estar cinco años sin darle duro, sin culear, ajaaaiiii... nadie me quiere!" dice llorando muy estúpidamente, exclamando Manolo sin salir de su risa compulsiva "¡Jajajajaja! ¡Joer pisha, que mal lo lleva! ¿Y cómo tiene los huevo?" replicándole Armero con una cara llorona estúpida que mata "¿Qué cómo tengo los huevos? ¡Cómo dos bombas de 500 kilos!" preguntándole el andaluz haciéndose el despistado o el sordo "¿Cómo!?", replicándole otra vez Armero "¡Cómo dos globos de helio!", saltando Manolo de nuevo "¿Cómo!?" y exclamando de nuevo Bastián "¡Cómo dos piñatas!" y otra vez Manolo "¿Cómo!?" y exclamando el chileno de nuevo "¡Cómo dos cocos!" y otra vez Manolo "¿Cómo!?" y le responde Armero por última vez "¡Cómo dos cabezas de enano... tengo los malditos huevos! ¡Y yo que creía que en este mundo iba a chingar cómo si no hubiera mañana, cómo hacen otros, ajaaaiiii!" y le replica también el andaluz por última vez "¡Jajajaja! Ayyy... es que me parto el ojete contigo, amigo shileno. Venga... un whisky y a dormir, eh? Que siempre puedes contar con tu mejor amigo. … ¡Las webs guarras con tetas y culos! ¡Jajajajaja!" dice ya riendo descontroladamente el andaluz... y el chileno, se echa a llorar aun más estúpidamente.

El tic en una ceja de la estupefacta cara de Yanagida, una cara que también es ridícula a matar, se vuelve cada vez más nerviosa. Pero él no es de arrugarse sin más. Incluso ante situaciones más propias de un capítulo de "La que se avecina" que no de una base militar seria, organizada y que convive sin problemas. Pero Yanagida acaba armándose de valor. Tragando saliva con los cojones cómo corbata cómo diríamos en España, se arma de valor y...

"Pero... Delilah... SE PUEDE SABER QUE HAS HECHO AHORA!?" exclama a su novia con una cara de desconcierto, que acojona, dejando a Delilah con una cara de absoluta sorpresa, cómo diciendo _WTF!?_ Pero Yanagida piensa rápido, tan rápido cómo puede... y cree que esto sólo puede ser por algo que han ingerido: ¿Un alimento en mal estado? ¿Una bebida adulterada? O puede que...

¡Ven conmigo, vamos a la cocina!" dice el teniente japonés cogiendo a Yanagida de la mano, que exclama "¡Aahhhh! ¡Ten cuidado, que me da miedo pasar por en medio de ellos! ¡Nos van a hacer algo!" pero no les hacen nada, porque están tan... colocados, que no se dan cuenta de nada a su alrededor. Ambos acaban en la cocina de la taberna... dónde se encuentran a las otras tres empleadas en un rincón, llorando desesperadas, incluso muertas de miedo. Pero Yanagida, más que socorrerlas, les ordena enseguida "¿Qué hacéis aquí!? ¡Salid por la puerta de atrás, deprisa! ¡Id en busca de la Policía Militar y decidles en mi nombre que rodeen el local y que no dejen acercarse a los curiosos! ¡VAMOS!" les grita con contundencia a las tres chicas empleadas de la taberna, que hacen que sí con la cabeza con estúpidas caras llorosas, saliendo pitando de allí. Yanagida, visiblemente tenso y hiendo su cabeza a mil por hora, con la mano en el entrecejo cómo si tuviera migraña, se quita la mano de la cara y...

"Aghhh... a ver, Delilah. Vamos por partes. Esto... tiene que haber sido una intoxicación. Algo les habrás dado para que se vuelvan así. Recuerda, que les has dado! ¡Vamos, Delilah, piensa!" le grita Yanagida todo tenso cogiendo de los brazos a su novia, que aun desconcertada, le responde "Eeee... pues... el menú de hoy. Lo de siempre. Cervezas. Refrescos. Platos variados. ¡Ah, si! Y hoy el jefe me ha hecho hacer una tarta de chocolate cómo postre del menú del día." explica la atractiva y voluptuosa chica-conejo con una cara de susto tonta, quedándose Yanagida enseguida intrigado, haciendo ahora el papel de detective, exclamando "¿? ¿Tú jefe? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está aquí en un momento cómo este?"

"No... hoy no está, Akira. Se... se ha ido esta mañana a Italica, a... a ver un colega cocinero que trabaja allí." dice Delilah intentando recordar algo, cuando por fin lo recuerda... exclamando "¡Oh! ¡Ya recuerdo! Antes de irse, me ha dicho que le llegaría un paquete y que no lo tocase. Pero... pero ese paquete es sólo harina. Cómo no han traído harina de trigo, he tenido que coger de su... harina verde para hacer el pastel." explica la novia de Yanagida ya un poco más calmada, entre las risas estúpidas y sin control que poco a poco, empiezan a ir a menos... a convertirse en somnolencia. En somnolencia muy acusada. Yanagida, se pone alerta enseguida ante lo que acaba de oír.

"¿? ¿Harina... verde? ¿Qué es eso de harina verde? Dónde está, Delilah. ¡Dímelo!" le pide él con contundencia a ella, señalando Delilah "Lo tienes detrás. En la parte más baja de la estantería. Es esa caja de cartón." Le dice ella señalando con el dedo la susodicha caja. Yanagida la abre enseguida... y se queda de piedra. Literalmente. Y es que es algo difícil de ver y encontrar en Japón... pero no imposible. Pero aun lo es más... que "eso" haya conseguido llegar hasta Alnus. Yanagida mete el dedo en esa masa o hierba triturada más que harina, la huele e incluso se mete la punta del dedo sobre la lengua... quedándose convencido, con sorpresa... cual es la causa de la locura momentánea que se ha experimentado afuera. Se gira estupefacto hacia Yanagida que se lo mira aun sin entender nada, exclamando el japonés...

"Delilah... me... estás diciendo... que has hecho el pastel de chocolate con esto?" le pregunta desconcertado de verdad el teniente japonés con gafas, haciendo Delilah que si con la cabeza asustadiza, cómo si fuese una niña que ha hecho una travesura de las gordas, pero acaba diciendo "Que... qué pasa con esa harina verde, Akira? ¿Es eso lo que tiene la culpa?" pregunta incluso toda tímida, asumiendo que ella es la culpable de liarla parda nunca mejor dicho, pero Yanagida, exclama ya con verdadero desconcierto, pero también... enfado por el despiste monumental que su novia tiene últimamente, exclamando...

"¿Harina verde? ¿HARINA VERDE!? ¿No lo notas en el olor lo que es!? ¡Esto... esto es Marihuana, entiendes!? ¡MARIHUANA! ¡Es droga! ¡Sabes lo que significa!?" exclama Yanagida ya enfadado de verdad con lo que ha provocado Delilah con su despiste monumental, exclamando ella desconcertada "Q... qu.. quéeeee!? ¿Una droga!? Pero... pero... yo... yo creía que..." dice echándose a llorar tontamente, exclamando "Yo creía que era harina. Sólo quería hacer bien mi trabajo porque no quiero perderlo. Más ahora que seremos tres bocas que alimentar." dice Delilah ya llorando tontamente cómo una magdalena. Pero ante esto último que ha dicho... Yanagida se ha quedado intrigado de verdad, preguntando "¿? Qué has dicho?" pero antes que su novia pueda contestarle, mirando a su novio con unos ojos vidriosos que en realidad a Yanagida la hace caer el alma por los suelos, llega la Policía Militar de Alnus, con el capitán Tatsuro Takuya, acompañado de otro Policía Militar, un sargento español.

"Buenas noches, teniente Yanagida. Discúlpennos si nos retrasamos un poco. Pero nos han hecho venir con tantas prisas que..." pero el fornido capitán japonés de piel morena y perilla en la barbilla es cortado enseguida con contundencia con Yanagida, que ahora sí, quiere y está dominando la situación, exclamando "No hay tiempo para charlar, capitán. ¿Ha hecho lo que las chicas de la taberna le han dicho en mi nombre?"

"Sí, teniente. Mis hombres han rodeado la taberna y han alejado a los curiosos. Y en la taberna... no ha sido necesario intervenir. Eche un vistazo usted mismo, teniente. Están todos durmiendo cómo bebés." explica el PM de Alnus, y Delilah, asoma la cabeza afuera, al local, exclamando sorprendida "Aaagghhh... es cierto. Están todos dormidos. ¿Cómo es posible? Pero si hace un momento estaban..." dice la antigua guerrera-conejo toda sorprendida. Cuando tanto Yanagida cómo Takuya, ven que el PM español, empieza a oler, diciendo "¿? Este olor... aquí... aquí huele a cannabis. A maría!" exclama con cierta sorpresa el sargento de la PM de Alnus.

"Si la buscáis la tenéis a vuestros pies. En esa caja de cartón." dice Yanagida señalándoselo con la vista. El sargento se agacha, mete la punta del dedo dentro y lo huele, diciendo "Fiuuu... ya lo creo que es maría. Y de la fuerte. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? ¿A través de la puerta?" se pregunta el Policía Militar español, respondiendo su superior japonés "Es obvio que sí, sargento. Pero tendremos que investigarlo en los registros de los suministros de hoy. Puede que sepamos de dónde ha salido. Por lo que sabemos... todos los clientes se han intoxicado con un pastel hecho... accidentalmente, con esta marihuana, que la señorita Delilah, ha confundido con harina para hacer su pastel. Sí es así... no habrá de que preocuparse. Cuando despierten dentro de unas pocas horas, lo harán sin recordar nada de lo que ha pasado y con una migraña infernal. Exactamente igual que con una resaca después de una buena cogorza, teniente." explica el capitán Takuya a Yanagida, que exclama...

"Aaaggghhhh... es un alivio saberlo. Pero deberéis llevarles a todos y cada uno de ellos hacia sus apartamentos o literas. Y hay que que hacerlo todo... antes de medianoche. Los Generales están ahora mismo cenando en la embajada española en Tokio. Y si para cuando regresen se enteran de esto o ven que algo raro ha ocurrido... nos puede caer una de tan gorda, que se nos caerá el pelo, os lo aseguro. Así que tanto nosotros cómo vosotros... debéis procurar guardar total silencio en este asunto... y que nunca se sepa nada. ¿Me haréis el favor?" le pide con cara seria... pero de súplica al fuerte y ancho capitán con perilla, que pensándoselo por un instante, espeta "Aaaaagghhh... está bien, de acuerdo. Ya sabes que te debo al menos un par de favores, así que haré la vista gorda y nunca se sabrá nada. Mis hombres mantendrán la boca cerrada, teniente, no se preocupe. Nos encargaremos de limpiarlo todo cómo si nunca hubiese pasado nada." dice con una mueca burlona el capitán Takuya.

"Delilah... vete a casa, vale?" le dice Yanagida a su novia, que entristecida y sintiéndose culpable, sólo se atreve a decir tímidamente "Pero... Akira, yo..." y Yanagida, con mirada fulminante, le replica "Vete a casa. Cuando termine... tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Muy... en serio. Vete." le dice incluso serio y con mala cara a Yanagida, que cabizbaja y triste, culpable, se marcha de allí, espetando el capitán "Oiga, teniente. No era necesario decírselo así. Al fin y al cabo, es su novia y prometida, no?" pregunta el fuerzudo y moreno capitán al teniente con gafas y flequillo, que le responde... visiblemente preocupado "Aaaagghhhh... lo sé. Estoy enfadado con ella por lo que ha hecho, pero... al mismo tiempo, me da mucha pena. Y esto último no sé por qué. Bueno... sí se por qué. … Porque la quiero. Por eso. Y últimamente... está muy despistada y... distante. Le pregunto que le pasa y ni siquiera me contesta. Tengo miedo de que... me esté ocultando algo malo." dice Yanagida todo preocupado e incluso entristecido por su novia. Pero Takuya...

"Uy uy uy. ¿Qué te está ocultando algo malo? Jajaja. Yo más bien diría que todo lo contrario. Ya verás cómo ella misma te lo dirá." dice alegre y sonriente el capitán Takuya, quedándose Yanagida descolocado, espetando "¿Qué?"

**** 15 minutos después ****

Lo que para ambos era su última barrera en su relación amorosa que nació muy accidentada y rápidamente, acaba de ser rota y de la forma más inesperada, especialmente para él. Para el sargento Gerard Kuillon. Su uniforme de camuflaje, sus botas, su cinturón... sus calcetines de marrón reglamentario y sus calzoncillos a rallas yacen tirados de cualquier manera alrededor de la cama. Porque durante media hora larga, ambos, Kuillon y Arpeggio, lo han hecho en el apartamento de ella, aprovechando la oportunidad de que Lelei aun no ha regresado (aunque duermen en cuartos separados), y de que ella se le ha presentado más seductora que nunca, dispuesta a cazarlo definitivamente. Aunque ni ella lo ha hecho porque ahora su novio sea multimillonario... aunque aun sin poder ver un euro, y él, simplemente... se ha dejado llevar por el momento.

Al final, al terminar de hacerlo cómo si se acabara el mundo, ambos acaban sobre la cama, tapados con la sabana hasta el pecho, respirando deprisa y sudados, con la misma cara ambos de satisfacción: más contentos que un cerdito en un estanque de barro.

"Agh... agh... Aighhhh... ha sido... ha sido genial! Jajaja." dice Arpeggio riendo contenta al lado de Kuillon, que está aun que no se lo cree, con los ojos cómo un búho clavados al techo, espetando "Jo... der. Ha sido... La última vez que hice esto estaba tan borracho que ni me di cuenta de si era una chica o un maromo. Y ahora... ha sido... oohhhh... ha sido un sueño hecho realidad."

Ella, que parece que aun quiere más, empieza a besarle al cuello, subiendo de ahí a la cara... y a los labios, dejándose llevar el narizón francés de bonitos ojos verdes por la pasión desaforada que demuestra su novia, cree él, por el hecho de que ahora es rico. Ha estado tan excitado y apasionado mientras lo han hecho... y sin que ninguno de los dos haya rebajado lo más mínimo las expectativas del otro... ni siquiera se ha preocupado de decirle lo que Arpeggio no sabe aun sobre el premio de la lotería. Pero eso... se cree él. Kuillon, pone sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de ella, la separa, y mirándola con cara tonta de angustia, tragando salvia, suelta...

"Glup. Em... Arpeggioo... yo... esto... tengo... tengo que decirte algo. Algo... muy importante. Y... y no te va a gustar." le dice acojonado de verdad Kuillon a Arpeggio, que sigue besuqueando aquí y allá sobre el cuello y duros pectorales desnudos de su novio, que es obvio que está en buena forma, diciendo ella con voz seductora "Mmmm... el que. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos otra vez? Por mi no hay problema." pero él... cabizbajo y preocupado, se lo suelta con toda la crudeza, diciendo...

"No... no voy a cobrar el premio. Al menos... mientras esté aquí, en Alnus. Mi familia en Francia será quien cobrará el premio por mi. … Lo siento." dice Kuillon verdaderamente acojonado, temiendo y mucho que se desencadene el apocalipsis más que por la mala noticia, por cómo puede ser de loca Arpeggio cuando se enfada de verdad (algo en lo que Lelei es especialista en conseguir). Pero la respuesta de Arpeggio... deja al sargento francés completamente sorprendido. Porque ella, se ríe, con una sonrisa preciosa, pero cómo si se burlara de su novio, limpiándose la lagrimilla del ojo. Kuillon está descolocado, sin entender de ninguna manera esa reacción. Pero ella... le acaricia la cara... y le besa, quedándose mirando enamoradiza a Gerard, diciéndole...

"No te preocupes por eso. Ya lo sabía. Tu "jefa", la General Jiuphre ha venido en persona esta tarde para decírmelo. Y cómo sabía que después de eso... estarías hecho trizas... por eso he hecho esto." le dice ella con una mirada cariñosa hacía su novio que a él le sorprende, diciendo "Arpeggio... has... me has seducido para consolarme?" pregunta Kuillon todo sorprendido, y ella, besándole de nuevo y mirándole con amor, le responde...

"No. Iba a hacerlo de todas formas. Y no porque ahora seas rico. Sino porque eres mi héroe. Y sobre todo... porque te quiero... Gerard. Te amo." dice ella con una cara sonrojada y una mirada amorosa que lo dicen todo sin necesidad de palabras, quedándose Kuillon parado por un momento... pero al final, le devuelve una sonrisa preciosa, diciéndole "Gracias... Arpeggio. Yo también te quiero. Y que sepas... que... que contigo... siento algo... que nunca había sentido. Que es auténtico. Y por eso... por eso lucharé por nuestra relación. No... lo que sueño... es vivir contigo el resto de mi vida. Porque sueño contigo todas las noches... y aunque salgamos juntos... me sigues pareciendo un sueño inalcanzable. Por eso... siempre he tenido miedo de perderte. Porque... ya no sabría vivir sin ti." dice cabizbajo y entristecido el sargento francés, pero ella, le levanta la barbilla con el dedo, y le suelta cariñosa pero también medio en broma...

"Déjate de sueños. Lo que ahora hemos sentido ambos juntos ha sido real. Y sin nada de magia, lo juro" dice ella juguetona, arrancándole unas risas a Kuillon, pero acaba diciendo ella toda cariñosa "Yo también sueño lo mismo. Que aunque no seas... precisamente guapo, y que... sé que te atraigo porque te gustan los pechos grandes... a mi... me gustas igual. Que por mucho que diga Lelei lo de tu "narizón"... a mi no me disgusta. Incluso lo encuentro mono. Además... tienes unos ojos verdes preciosos, jajaja." dice ella riendo cariñosa, y él, con la mano en el cogote y sonrojado, replica "Jejeje. Em... vaya... gracias, Arpeggio. Gracias por... por... por todo. Que me quieras igual... aunque sea... un tipo repleto de defectos. Gracias." dice él con una sonrisa preciosa, cosa rara de ver en Kuillon, replicándole ella en broma...

"Agh, no te preocupes. Mírame a mi. Tengo un cuerpazo, lo reconozco. Pero soy despistada, charlatana, a veces trabajadora compulsiva y a veces más holgazana que las piedras. No soporto cocinar pero me encanta atiborrarme de dulces. Y al contrario que mi hermanastra, a mi la ciencia no me interesa lo más mínimo. Y con todo..." dice ella toda burlona con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abre al darse cuenta que él le acaricia la cara, mirándole con cara afable, y quedándose ella sonrojada, espetando "Gerard..."

"Que más da, Arpeggio. A mi me gusta cómo eres. … Te quiero." y ambos... vuelven a besuquearse, apasionadamente y con ganas, diciendo ella "Que... lo hacemos otra vez? Aprovechemos ahora que la tonta de mi hermanita aun no ha vuelto." dice ella toda seductora, sin que Kuillon diga ya nada, porque se deja a volver llevar por el momento... cuando entonces... la puerta del apartamento se abre y...

"¡AAAAAHHHH!" grita Arpeggio, tapándose enseguida con la sábana, gritando cómo una loca... y Kuillon, con cara estúpida de susto, con ella montada encima de él... porque Lelei ha vuelto a casa, quedándose la joven maga de cabello y ojos azules con su inconfundible mala cara estúpida, espetando cómo si nada "Ya he vuelto, hermanita."

"¡LELEI! Que... ya... ya has vuelto!? Yo... él... no... NO ES LO QUE PARECE!" le grita muy estúpidamente, cómo si en vez de su hermana fuese su marido pillándole con el butanero, pero Lelei, sin dejarse perturbar lo más mínimo, demostrando que a veces parece de hielo, le responde con su inconfundible voz y cara asépticas "¿Por qué te tapas con la sábana, hermana? Cómo si no estuviera harta de ver tus enormes pechos de vaca." y al soltar esto... Arpeggio se cabrea, hinchándose la vena de su sien y con mala cara estúpida hacia su hermanastra, va a estallar... pero al ver que Kuillon está allí, o mejor dicho... debajo de ella, se lo calla y no dice nada. Lelei pasa cómo pedro por su casa para la puerta de su cuarto, contiguo al de Arpeggio, abre la puerta y antes de cerrarle, les suelta...

"Hermana. … Me alegro por ti. Pero... no hagáis demasiado ruido. Quiero dormir y los vecinos también. Que os lo paséis bien haciendo bebés narizones." dice Lelei con su inconfundible mala cara estúpida... soltando cómo de costumbre, una puya a su hermanastra, hasta que cierra la puerta de su cuarto. Arpeggio se le queda mirando con estúpida cara rabiosa, cómo diciendo _será hija de... fruta_ , aun montada sobre Kuillon (que no sobre su entrepierna, mentes calenturientas), cuando su novio francés le hace devolver la mirada con el dedo sobre la cara de él, diciéndole burlón y simpático "Agh, déjala, Arpeggio. Nos tiene envidia. ¿Vamos allá?"

En la habitación de al lado, Lelei se pone el pijama y se mete en la cama para irse a dormir, sin poder hacer nada para evitar escuchar claramente las risas y... gemidos de placer de la apasionada parejita en la habitación de al lado, oyendo claramente cómo Kuillon suelta, haciendo comedia "¡Prepárate, enemigo! ¡La armée de terre se dispone a conquistar estas dos enormes montañas con su poderoso cañón de gran calibre, JA JA!" y le replica Arpeggio con voz sexi "Oooohhh Geraaaard". Lelei, con mala cara estúpida, acaba cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cabeza con la sábana. Pero es obvio... que no la van a dejar dormir a la pobre. Y que también es obvio... que su hermanastra hace con su novio lo que ella misma (Lelei) nunca ha hecho... ni hará con Itami. Porque es aun demasiado joven... y porque aun no sospecha que Itami, en realidad, tiene sentimientos por otra mujer.

Un Itami que en estos dos días, aun no hemos sabido nada de él... porque lo que le ha pasado y le pasa... no es en absoluto para tomárselo a broma, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Aunque lo absurdo sigue, porque lejos de allí...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Fuerte Imperial Rebelde de Prekos, 40km al norte de Sadera. 8:00 PM hora local**

La cabeza les está a punto de explotar. Cómo a los marcianos en Mars Attaks de Tim Burton. Porque con sus cajas verdes que emiten esa música o ruido infernal, a un volumen tan extremadamente alto que todo dentro de la fortaleza imperial rebelde, retumba y tiembla por todas partes, cómo si fuera un constante terremoto que no se acaba nunca, los hombres de verde les están ya incluso llevando a la locura.

Hasta hace un par de horas, Desde el General Imperial, hasta los legionarios, y los civiles que viven en la fortaleza, han sido machacados con lo bueno y mejor de "música de gasolinera" española. Todo el amplio y "culturizante" repertorio musical de "El Fary" con "La mandanga", "el torito guapo", "carariburí" o "el morito Juan", pasando por otros "temazos" cómo el "no decirle mariquita" de José Valladarés; el temazo de "El Pelos" con su clásico "el pasota" y su "educativo" estribillo " _paso de todo menos del canuto, me quita las penas, me pone a gusto"_. O sobre todo, canciones de verano, que un servidor tuvo que sufrir en su momento en la playa y que si en un volumen normal ya ponen muy nervioso a cualquiera, con un volumen absolutamente ensordecedor, son una auténtica arma de guerra psicológica, cómo "Los Gorilas" de "Melody" o "La Barbacoa" de Georgie Dann. Quien sabe si las usan en Guantánamo cómo tortura.

Pero desde hace un par de horas... el cantamañanas y bravucón, y por qué no decirlo, zumbado del comandante español de artillería, Raúl Guzmán, le ha pasado el relevo a su colega japonés, el coronel Naoki Kamo, quien ahora "bombardea" a los imperiales rebeldes con una canción japonesa pero en inglés... que supera a todas las anteriores, y que a los imperiales rebeldes que permanecen en la fortaleza, les ha llevado ya irremediablemente... a la locura extrema. ¿Qué canción es esa?

**** _Dos horas antes_ ****

A esas alturas de la batalla entre comillas, muchos de los soldados que acompañan a Raúl y Kamo, ya han tenido que echar mano de los botiquines de los vehículos, en busca de aspirinas, jenokatil, o lo que sea para calmar el tremendo dolor de cabeza que algunos ya tienen desde hace largo rato. Pese a llevar tapones en las orejas, la potencia de los altavoces es tal que se oye a kilómetros de distancia claramente, y rodeando la fortaleza imperial a 150 metros, hace que dentro y fuera de la fortaleza, todo tiemble cómo un terremoto de los fuertes. La última canción que ha estado sonando, se termina en ese preciso momento, volviendo el silencio en el lugar.

Pero él, el coronel Naoki Kamo, está más que molesto... rabioso. No porque crea que la táctica no funcione, sino porque... se siente herido en su orgullo propio. Es sabido que es un tipo de sangre caliente que se enfada con relativa facilidad si las cosas no salen cómo el quiere que salgan. Pero que ante todo, busca la gloria en su trabajo de militar japonés. Y el ver y sobre todo, escuchar, que la táctica de "guerra psicológica" de los españoles está funcionando bastante bien, hace largo rato que piensa que él, cómo coronel de las fuerzas japonesas, pero también cómo representante de las JSDF y de Japón, no puede seguir permitiendo que los españoles le pasen la mano por la cara de esa manera. Y piensa demostrar a los españoles... que los japoneses también pueden jugar al mismo juego. Porque es bien sabido que se consideran el país más friki de nuestro mundo, y que por ello, cuando se trata de hacer el ridículo, con o sin vergüenza ajena, también lo saben hacer. Pero Naoki no es tipo de dársele bien esas cosas, por militar profesional y por ser un tipo muy estirado. Pero no se dará por vencido.

"¡Comandante Raúl! ¡Tenemos que hablar!" le grita Naoki a Raúl, que se quita unos cascos protectores de las orejas que han llevado puestos para que los revienten los tímpanos, espetando Raúl en su habitual tono "Que, comandante. ¿Necesita otro jenokatil? ¡Jajajaja!" dice riendo y burlándose de su colega japonés, que espeta con mala cara "¡No, maldita sea! Solicito un relevo. A partir de ahora, seremos nosotros, las JSDF, quienes asumimos el mando de la operación." dice duro y disciplinado el coronel de tanques japonés. Pero Raúl, sin tomárselo en serio, le replica "¡Vagh, venga ya, coronel! Con que vais a machacarles vosotros, eh? Mira hacia la muralla de la fortaleza. La mitad de los legionarios imperiales ya se han vuelto majaras. Les machacamos unas cuantas horas más, y al final ya verás cómo se rendirán y ese General imperial cabrón ya no me volverá a enseñar su feo culo. ¡ÉL ME BESARÁ EL MÍO!" dice todo animado y pasado de vueltas el musculoso y tatuado coronel español de piel morena y ojos azul turquesa con barba de seis días, replicándole Naoki con contundencia...

"¡De eso nada, COMANDANTE! Quien es aquí el mando superior, usted o yo, eh!? Le recuerdo que yo soy CORONEL. ¿Está claro!? Así que obedezca mis órdenes y déjenos el relevo a los japoneses en esta operación. Le demostraremos que las JSDF también saben hacer esto, comandante Guzmán. ¡Así que salga de enmedio!" le grita contundente el coronel japonés al comandante español, que no tiene más remedio que resignarse, espetando...

"Aaaaggghhhh... está bien, que coño. Eres un cómo un puto crío envidioso que nos acusa de chupar balón en un partido de fútbol, verdad? Ya me avisaron en Alnus que eres un tipo que el orgullo te puede y que no soportas ver a alguien hacerlo mejor que tú. Así que... demuéstranos lo que vales, "coronel" dice Raúl con cara segura y confiada... desafiando a Naoki a ver quien de los dos tiene más... 00

"¡SARGENTO NIIGATA!" grita con furia el coronel japonés a uno de sus hombres, que corriendo, se planta enseguida ante su superior de mayor rango, firme y saludando, exclamando "¡Sí, señor! ¿Órdenes!?" y Naoki, sin cortarse un pelo, pero manteniendo el secreto a sus colegas españoles hasta al final, se acerca a su sargento, y se lo dice en voz baja y muy disimuladamente a la oreja a su sargento, que exclama con desconcierto "¿QUÉ!? Señor... está seguro de usar "esa" canción? No es muy... vergonzoso?" pregunta desconcertado, muy desconcertado, el sargento japonés a su superior, quien le grita "¡HACEDLO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡YA!"

Y al final, no tiene más remedio que obedecer. El sargento, saca el pendrive del reproductor de MP4 del sistema de altavoces... y mete otro, dónde los japoneses tienen un arma secreta... o quizás no tanto, para esta operación de guerra psicológica. El sargento, mirando con tonta cara de susto a su superior, que con mirada fulminante, le hace que sí con la cabeza, cómo diciendo _Adelante, hazlo_ , le da al play y...

**** Dos horas después: en el instante presente ****

De esta forma, en las dos últimas horas, los imperiales rebeldes de la fortaleza, el General bajito, calvo y rechoncho, los legionarios, y los civiles que les acompañan, no es que estén ya sordos, o agotados; es que ya están sino al borde de la locura, o algunos ya, locos de remate. Porque el General imperial rebelde, va andando por dentro de la fortaleza cómo un zombie, dominado por una situación, por un ataque o forma de guerra de los hombres de verde, que le supera. Ve a uno de los legionarios, dándose una y otra vez con la cabeza contra la pared; a otro, pasando a su lado, riendo cómo y con cara de completo loco; a los civiles que permanecen dentro de la fortaleza, con los niños llorando y los adultos con las manos en la cabeza, gritando de horror. La situación es ya insostenible... y el General, aun tiene algo de lucidez para vislumbrar que sólo tienen una única salida.

Y es que en las dos últimas horas, y por orden directa del coronel Naoki Kamo, quien no soporta que nadie la pase la mano por la cara, por mero orgullo vamos, ha cogido el timón de la operación... y ahora son los japoneses quienes controlan lo que suena por esos terribles altavoces gigantes. Una música tan "infernal"... cómo terriblemente cutre y tronchante. Y es que los japoneses, sólo han tenido que tirar de una única canción, repetida en bucle una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, para eliminar ya cualquier atisbo de esperanza, de resistencia... y de cordura, de los imperiales rebeldes que aun ocupan la fortaleza. Una canción muy corta... pero que en nuestro mundo, ha arrasado en youtube, con millones de visionados. ¿Qué canción es esa?

Pues no es otra... que la única; la inimitable; la desconcertante... y absolutamente tronchante... _Pen Pineapple Apple Pen_. Sí, ya sabéis. La de ese señor... em... señor? Con esa pinta... estrambótica por decirlo de una forma sutil, que canta aquello de " _I have a pen. I have an apple. ¡Huh! Pen Apple pen._ " Que si hubiesen emitido el videoclip en una pantalla gigante, a los legionarios imperiales, seguramente, los habría matado... de risa. Pero una canción, que escuchada una vez es absolutamente tronchante... escuchada en bucle durante dos horas, a un volumen infernal que te revienta los tímpanos y lo hace temblar todo... lo normal, para cualquier ser humano, o criatura de Falmart, es, obviamente... volverse loco de remate. Naoki Kamo, con todo, mira al comandante Raúl, sonríe confiado y orgulloso, mientras Raúl se lo mira con estúpida cara de envidia. Cómo si fuese al fin y al cabo... una pataleta entre críos, aunque en este caso, es más bien entre dos pedazos de hombre hechos y derechos, por ver, simplemente... quien la tiene más grande. Y no me refiero a la inteligencia. El "temazo" suena en bucle, indefinidamente, cuando de repente...

Las puertas de la muralla sur se abren lentamente, con un gran rechinar. Naoki hace enseguida señas con las manos para que detengan la música o mejor dicho, tortura infernal, y vuelve a hacerse el silencio, pero ordena "¡ATENCIÓN! ¡TODOS EN POSICIÓN! ¡PREPARADOS PARA REPELIR UN POSIBLE ATAQUE!" sumándose Raúl en el mismo tono, que grita "¡VAMOS, COÑO, MOVEOS! ¡APUNTAD LAS AMETRALLADORAS! ¿? Esperad un momento." y Raúl, extrañado, coge los prismáticos... y ve que los legionarios, con el ejército imperial que ocupa la fortaleza... y su peculiar General a la cabeza, salen ondeando una bandera blanca en un palo: se han rendido. Al verlo, Raúl baja los prismáticos, gira la mirada hacia Naoki y le hace una señal con la cabeza, exclamando el coronel japonés "¡BAJAD LAS ARMAS! ¡EL ENEMIGO SE HA RENDIDO! ¡ESCOLTAD A LOS PRISIONEROS HACIA LOS CAMIONES! ¡NOS LOS LLEVAREMOS A SADERA CÓMO REFUGIADOS!" ordena Naoki Kamo con absoluta contundencia a sus hombres, siguiendo los españoles las mismas instrucciones. Pero en eso que la columna de imperiales rendidos se les acerca... tanto Naoki cómo Raúl, cómo sus tropas, se les cae una gota del ridículo. Por qué?

El General imperial, con unos ojos cómo buhos, cómo si estuviese colocado, pasa ante suyo, se para ante un alucinado Raúl, a quien le da el palo con un trapo blanco en el extremo, y sigue caminando cómo un alma en pena, pero con una cara de shock, sí, pero ridícula, hacia adelante. Mientras tras suyo, muchos de los legionarios, ríen cómo si se hubieran vuelto completamente locos, y los civiles, sencillamente, les miran con estúpida cara de horror, cómo si pensasen, cómo diría Obélix: _Están locos estos hombres de verde._

Naoki se da cuenta entonces que tanto Raúl cómo sus hombres, le miran a él y a nadie más que a él, con una estúpida mirada inquisitorial, cómo diciendo _mira lo que has hecho por tu estúpido orgullo infantil_. Y Naoki, con mala cara y tics en una ceja, se cabrea y les replica "¡POR QUÉ ME MIRÁIS ASÍ!? ¡SÓLO HE CUMPLIDO CON MI DEBER, VALE!? ¡HEMOS DERROTADO AL ENEMIGO Y ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA! ¡Y PUNTO!" y sale andando de allí, en dirección a su Toyota HMV, gritando enfadado "¡SARGENTO NIIGATA! ¡EN CUANDO LOS PRISIONEROS SUBAN A LOS CAMIONES, NOS LARGAMOS DE AQUÍ! ¡YA!" y contestándole el sargento y segundo del Coronel "¡Sí, señor!"

Raúl, simplemente, con el ceño fruncido, se saca el casco y se rasca su cabeza medio rapada de pelo oscuro, echando un largo suspiro, y abriendo sus impresionantes ojos azul turquesa, suelta "Aaaaaggghhh... ya lo habéis oído, chicos. Nos largamos. Se acabó hacer el gilipollas por hoy. ¡VÁMONOS!" ordena con un grito fuerte y contundente el comandante español de artillería, mientras los vehículos blindados repliegan sus altavoces y arrancan motores. Terminando así una operación dónde no ha habido combate alguno, pero dónde ha habido claramente, cómo reza el título del clásico del género bélico, "vencedores y vencidos". Y dónde particularmente, el coronel Naoki Kamo, ha demostrado que no se deja vencer por nadie, incluso a la hora de hacer el ridículo. Y vaya si lo ha conseguido. Estará por ver que van a pensar los Generales de esto y sus respectivos gobiernos... cuando lean los informes de la operación. O a sus responsables les puede caer una buena sanción... o, simplemente, les puede coger un ataque de risa. Quien sabe.

La cuestión pero, es que ahora, el Imperio Rebelde o lo que queda de él... ha perdido su puente entre Sadera y su capital. Lo que no significa... que muy pronto, el nuevo Imperio Rebelde de Herm, y quien lo sustenta con intenciones ocultas o... puede que no, intente algo... muy pronto.

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 10:00 PM hora local**

Si lo que le ha pasado, le hubiese pasado en nuestro mundo, la red se habría llenado de miles y miles de memes burlándose de su terrible despiste. O incluso, particularmente en España, la hubiesen comparado de seguro con cierta socorrista de piscina de Madrid y su memorable "Vamos que... la he liao parda". Pero por suerte para ella, ha ocurrido en el otro mundo, en Falmart, y desde su novio a la Policía Militar, a los efectos secundarios de la marihuana entre quienes la ingirieron en el pastel de chocolate... a la rica maría, que hará que al despertar de la tremenda cogorza, no se acuerden de nada y especialmente, del auténtico ridículo de vergüenza ajena que hicieron... todo habrá quedado oculto y sin que nunca se sepa lo que ha ocurrido.

Y es que ella, Delilah, lleva desde ayer a la mañana especialmente, con una preocupación e incluso una angustia que no la dejan vivir. Porque lo que escuchó de boca de la doctora militar que la atendió, la dejó parada... pero no sorprendida. Sabía perfectamente que con lo apasionada que se había vuelto su relación con Yanagida últimamente, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. Y ha pasado. Y lo que le preocupa, es que al decírselo, él haga lo que otros hombres hacen: dejarlas a la estacada y no asumir su responsabilidad. Pero la muy tonta no se ha parado a pensar... que Yanagida le demuestra cada día que no es de esos.

Ella está en su apartamento en el sector de refugiados de Base Alnus. Sentada en una silla, entristecida, cabizbaja, temiendo lo que pueda venirse ahora: una tremenda crisis de pareja con Yanagida por culpa del problemón que le ha generado por despiste, por ignorancia, o por no tener la cabeza en su sitio. Cuando por fin, siendo las diez de la noche de paso... su novio, por fin ha llegado al apartamento.

Yanagida, cerrando la puerta y retumbándose sobre ella, echa un largo y sonoro suspiro de cansancio con los ojos cerrados, y en cuando los abre... ve a Delilah levantarse de la silla... con una cara que es un auténtico poema: se siente muy culpable de lo que ha pasado.

"Akira... yo... esto... yo... quiero... quiero pedirte perdón por..." dice ella muy arrepentida, queriendo disculparse por el tremendo pollo que ha montado en su taberna, pero Yanagida, aun haciéndose el enfadado, le corta, exclamando "No quiero oír excusas, Delilah. Y antes... tengo dos cosas que decirte. Primero... ya está todo arreglado. Además... tu jefe, ha sido detenido por la Policía Militar" dice serio Yanagida, espetando Delilah sorprendida un "¿Qué!?" y su novio le sigue explicando...

"Ha sido detenido según nuestras leyes, por posesión y tráfico de sustancias estupefacientes. Y no te preocupes por él, será puesto en libertad en cuestión de horas tras pagar una fuerte multa. Pero en el interrogatorio, ha confesado que esa marihuana era para él... para fines "medicinales". Aun nos falta comprobar si eso es verdad o no. Y por otra parte... ha dicho que mañana mismo, iba a dejar su taberna en Alnus para irse a trabajar a un nuevo restaurante en Sadera, con ese colega que ha ido hoy a ver a Italica. Y que por supuesto... os iba a decir que piensa vender el local. Pues bien. Le hemos obligado... a que te lo venda a ti. Y antes que digas nada... no te preocupes. Ese local es propiedad de la coalición, así que la coalición correrá con los gastos. ¿De acuerdo?" le dice simpático e incluso amable Yanagida a su novia, que le sonríe tímidamente, soltando un "... Gracias. Pero... no hacía falta. Ni siquiera sé si podré seguir trabajando por mucho tiempo." acaba diciendo cabizbaja y entristecida... causando verdadera extrañeza a Yanagida, que se pone contundente de verdad, y exclama...

"Aaaaagghhh... vamos a ver. De lo segundo que quería hablarte... es obvio, Delilah. … ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa últimamente? ¡Especialmente desde ayer! Estos días has estado cómo... en las nubes. Distraída, con la cabeza siempre en otro sitio. Ni siquiera me escuchas cuando te hablo. Es evidente que algo te preocupa y mucho. Pero desde ayer por la tarde, ya es demasiado. No me contestas cuando te hablo; estás pensativa y preocupada; ¡Incluso esta misma mañana al desayunar, en vez de echarme el café a la taza, me lo has echado sobre mi entrepierna, teniéndome que cambiar de pantalones y de calzoncillos!" exclama un Yanagida visiblemente enfadado... pero con cara tonta, mientras Delilah, con cara tonta de culpabilidad, con los dedos índices de su mano uno sobre otro, sólo sabe decir...

"Es... es que yo..." dice la antigua guerrera-conejo, toda tímida en un principio, aguantando estoicamente el chaparrón de Yanagida, que sigue exclamando "Delilah... me tienes muy preocupado por eso. Tengo miedo... que... que me estés ocultando algo. Y que sea algo malo. A mi no me importará. Pero tienes que soltarlo." le pide el teniente japonés a la chica-conejo, que aun entristecida, suelta de nuevo "Es que yo... yo... Akira..." y Yanagida, ya incluso perdiendo los nervios, explota, exclamando "¡Por favor Delilah, dímelo! ¡No quiero que estés preocupada y pasándolo mal! Me importas demasiado cómo para verte sufrir, y no quiero eso. Ninguno de los dos quiere eso del otro. Así que por favor... suéltalo de una vez. ¡Que demonios es lo que te pasa, Delilah!" le grita ya incluso con desesperación por saber la verdad de lo que le pasa a su pareja, y... la respuesta que recibe de Delilah, que ya no aguanta más la presión... es que cómo antigua guerrera-conejo, apriete los puños, deje de acobardarse y hacerse la triste (que en el fondo no va con ella)... y lo suelte de una vez, gritando a pleno pulmón, con los ojos llorosos pero cerrados...

"¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!" exclama Delilah... dejando a Yanagida, cómo no, estupefacto, sin palabras, espetando completamente pasmado "Q... que... qué estás QUE!?" y Delilah, sonrojada y tímida, desviando la mirada, le explica...

"Llevo... dos semanas con nauseas por las mañanas, Akira. Ayer por la mañana fui al hospital de Alnus y... me lo confirmaron. Estoy... embarazada. … Lo siento." dice Delilah llorosa, incluso con la voz quebrada, pero entonces, Yanagida...

"Ja... jajaja... ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Deja de llorar, tonta! ¡Ven aquí!" y Yanagida, la abraza fuerte, levantándola en el aire y dando volteretas, riendo muy y muy contento. Delilah está muy sorprendida, no se esperaba está reacción, cuando Yanagida se detiene, se separa de ella y le suelta, visiblemente contento "¿Y eso es lo que te preocupaba!? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho de buen principio!?" dice él muy contento e ilusionado, replicando una sorprendida Delilah "Pero... Akira... entonces... no te parece mal? Que... que me haya quedado embarazada antes de casarnos. Y tú familia? ¿No va a decir algo?" le pregunta ella aun descolocada por la reacción de su novio, pero Yanagida, más contento que unas pascuas por la tremenda alegría que acaba de darle su prometida, exclama...

"¡Olvídate de eso! ¡VAMOS A SER PADRES, JAJAJAJA! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa!?" le dice Yanagida muy y muy ilusionado y contento a una Delilah, que se limpia las lagrimas que más que de tristeza... son de alegría: de ver y darse cuenta, que sus miedos eran totalmente infundados. Yanagida... nunca la abandonará y siempre estará con ella pase lo que pase. Y eso de lo confirma, cuando el teniente japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo, se pone de rodillas ante ella, cogiéndola de la mano, y soltándole...

"Delilah... sé que ya habíamos quedado así, pero... no quiero esperar. … Casémonos ya. Que me dices. ¿Aceptas?" le pide él con todo el tacto del mundo, y Delilah, llorando de alegría... hace que sí con la cabeza. La pareja se abraza de nuevo... y se besan. Decididos de ahora en adelante, quien sabe si... a vivir juntos para siempre. Aunque no sólo ellos dos, porque en nueve meses... el primer hijo de un humano de nuestro mundo, un japonés... y una mujer-conejo de Falmart, nacerá, dando una gran alegría a sus padres... pero quien sabe si un quebradero de cabeza político y diplomático en nuestro mundo por lo que esto pueda suponer tal y cómo están las cosas. Pero eso a los dos afectados no les importa. Su supuesta y corta crisis se ha terminado de golpe... y ahora, más que nunca... estarán juntos pase lo que pase. Aunque su preocupación por ser padres también irá increscendo al paso de los meses... sin contar cuando él se lo diga a sus padres dentro de sólo una semana, que no son precisamente abiertos de mente, cuando vaya a visitarles a Kioto. Será el primero de una serie de obstáculos que la pareja aun deba de enfrentar de ahora en adelante.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Distrito nº7 o _Palais-Bourbon_ , París, Francia. 2:00 PM hora local **

El viajecito largo en avión que han tenido que hacer entre los aeropuertos de Narita-Tokio y Charles de Gaulle-París, a bordo de un _Airbus A380-861_ de Air France, en vuelo directo sin escalas, ha sido movidito para la teniente-coronel Jillien Migasho y sus tres acompañantes. Pese a advertir que quería que fuese tranquilo y sin sobresaltos de buen comienzo, desde el mismo momento de cruzar la puerta hacia nuestro mundo en el minibus. Pero en el viaje, mientras Mizari estaba asustadiza y algo mareada por volar tan alto y rápido a bordo de ese descomunal pájaro de hierro, repleto de centenares de personas que la miran con verdadera curiosidad y extrañeza, y no paran de hacerle fotos con sus smartphones... los dos capitanes de Fuerzas Especiales, Ren Schmidt de las JGSDF... y Joël Lefevre de la Armée de Terre, cuando no estaban durmiendo o haciendo ver que se ignoraban el uno al otro, pese a estar sentados uno al lado del otro en las sillas de clase turista, más de una vez se han discutido sin ton ni son sobre tonterías. Ren con que si los franceses son unos inútiles para la guerra y nunca han podido derrotar a los alemanes, y Joël replicándole que los alemanes son unos cabezas cuadradas que no saben vivir la vida y cuando escuchaban a Wagner, les cogían ganas de invadir Polonia... quedándose los dos mirándose con una estúpida cara de besugo, más fría y helada la de Lefevre y más de bulldog la de Ren, pero haciendo que Jillien se echara las manos a la cara con el ceño fruncido cómo diciendo _¿Y estos dos son soldados de élite? Pero si parecen críos de cinco años._

En cuando el avión a llegado al Charles de Gaulle, en la segunda de las tres terminales del principal aeropuerto francés, para Mizari especialmente, le resulta chocante la arquitectura futurista y moderna del lugar, y lo de gente que viene y va constantemente, preguntando si es eso normal en nuestro mundo, y explicándole Migasho que ese es sólo uno más de las decenas de aeropuertos que hay en todo el mundo, sin contar estaciones de tren, autopistas, etc, etc, etc. Desde allí, cogen un taxi _Peugeot 5008_ conducido por un señor maduro nada hablador que sólo les mira de reojo por el retrovisor todo el rato... y que les lleva al centro de París: al distrito séptimo, muy cerca o enfrente mismo... del mismo lugar dónde hace dos meses, estalló lo que provocó que ahora Francia, junto a España y Chile, estén en Alnus en una misión que en parte ya está cumplida... pero dónde aun hay trabajo que hacer. … Muy cerca de la Torre Eiffel. Lo normal sería que a Mizari le impresionara esa enorme construcción hecha íntegramente de hierro. Pero no. A Mizari lo que le impresiona y le interesa nada más llegar allí, son los escaparates de las tiendas de la _haute couture_ parisina. Desde Chanel, a Jaul Paul Gaultier, Christian Dior, etc, etc.

"En serio... que diantre le ve la gente a estos trapos? Tienen pinta de ser incomodísimos." espeta la capitana Schmidt con tonta mala cara hacia el gran escaparate de Christian Dior que tienen delante, replicándole Mizari a su lado, con su habitual voz y pose de mujer fatal "Agh... Schmidt, necesitas urgentemente que alguien te de lecciones de estilo. Entre ese carácter y esa manera de vestir burda y vulgar, los hombres nunca querrán saber nada de ti. Te lo digo por experiencia." dice Mizari haciéndose la presumida, y le vuelve a replicar Ren con mala cara estúpida "Qué quieres decir con eso. ¿Que me insinúe a los hombres cómo tú lo hacías en tu antigua profesión? No, gracias. Ni borracha."

Unos pasos tras suyo, al otro lado de la acera, Lefevre le dice en voz baja a Migasho, todo serio, estirado y calculador cómo es él "Sigo sin estar convencido que la señorita Mizari haya venido con nosotros. Opino que es una falla importante en nuestra seguridad. Cualquiera podría aparecer en cualquier momento y secuestrarla." y le replica enseguida Migasho, también seria pero más distendida "Precisamente por eso llevamos nuestras armas reglamentarias encima con permisos especiales incluidos. En los aeropuertos no se lo creían ni hartos de vino, es cierto. Pero al final es obvio que las... instancias superiores, les han obligado a dejarnos pasar con las armas incluidas. Ante todo... estamos aquí para cumplir una misión, aunque vayamos vestidos de civil y estemos en la capital de nuestro país, capitán. Téngalo presente en todo momento." le explica seriamente pero también un tanto irónica la teniente-coronel francesa de color a su compatriota capitán con de cabello y barba sin bigote rubios y ojos verdes fulminantes. Cuando entonces... el móvil de Migasho, suena. Se pone enseguida y...

"Jilien Migasho. … Mmmm... cuanto tiempo, señor. Hacía una eternidad que no oía tu profunda voz de garganta profunda, mfmfmf. … Cierto. La cosa no pinta bien. Y por eso necesitamos hablar contigo. … Cuando y dónde. … Perfecto. Nos veremos en dos horas. … Hasta luego." y cuelga el móvil, siendo mirada muy seriamente por Ren y Joël, que se acercan a Migasho, mientras Mizari permanece maravilla y embobada ante el escaparate de alta costura parisina.

"¿Era él? El... el tipo de los servicios de inteligencia franceses con el que debes verte." dice Ren seria pero un tanto sorprendida, añadiendo Lefevre "¿Por fin se dejará ver? ¿O tendremos que ser nosotros quienes le descubramos a él? Los espías siempre jugando a dónde está Wally." dice serio el capitán de fuerzas especiales francés, replicándole Ren con tonta mala cara "¿Eso ha sido sarcasmo? Y luego dices que son los alemanes los cabezas cuadradas. Eres insufrible."

"¡Basta, capitanes! Comportáos. … Vendrá en dos horas. Me ha pedido que permanezcamos en el distrito siete de París. Él vendrá a nosotros y no nosotros a él. Estemos dónde estemos... nos encontrará. Es algo que se le da muy bien." dice seriamente la teniente-coronel Migasho, mientras Schmidt y Lefevre la miran también serios, preparados para ese extraño encuentro. Aunque uno sólo de ellos... podrá estar en él.

"Capitan Lefevre. Tú te quedarás con Mizari, cómo estaba previsto. Capitana Schmidt, te vendrás conmigo. A parte de hacerme de guardaespaldas... puede que lo encuentres... muy interesante." dice Migasho con cara y voz intrigantes y confiadas al mismo tiempo, dejando a Ren intrigada, cuando Mizari, tras los tres militares vestidos de civil, les dice a cierta distancia, desde la entrada de la tienda de alta costura "¡Chicos! ¿Puedo entrar a mirar y probarme algo? Y... puede Ren venir conmigo?" exclama toda contenta e ingenua la atractiva y exuberante mujer-pájaro de Falmart... quedándose Ren con estúpida mala cara, pensando _Mierda, ahora quiere que me pruebe modelitos. Si lo sé, no vengo._

En dos horas, mientras Joël acompaña a Mizari en sus compras... Migasho y Schmidt tendrán un encuentro con un completo desconocido para la capitana germanojaponesa. Un encuentro pero... que para ella también una vez más... será absolutamente desconcertante. Cómo también lo ha sido... el reencuentro de Itami con su madre y su ex-mujer de la que ya han pasado dos días... y que sigue siendo un total misterio. Esta vez, no hay prácticamente preguntas que responder, porque ha sido una historia más bien... de nada tiene que ver con su hilo. O puede que sí?

Sea cómo sea, una vez más, preguntas que necesitan encontrar respuesta, llegarán en tropel ya en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué habrá pasado en el reencuentro entre Itami, su madre y su ex-mujer? ¿Sabrá nuestro capitán favorito cual es el motivo de que ambas estén allí? ¿Y cual será su reacción si sabe la verdad? ¿Qué habrá pasado y de que se habrá hablado en ese misterioso encuentro entre Karl Brugenau y el ministro de defensa israelí en Jerusalem? ¿Y que sucederá con Furuta Hitoshi? ¿Aun estará escondido? ¿Conseguirá escapar... o su rival en esta ocasión será más inteligente que él? ¿Y Zorzal? ¿Y Diabo? ¿Y Roberth Evans y Kolum, el muy misterioso hombre-gato que vive en nuestro mundo? Y tantos otros personajes cuyo destino es ahora mismo una incógnita. Lo que es evidente, que tras esta calma con risas incluidas... vuelve la tormenta... y lo hará cada vez, con más fuerza destructiva. En definitiva... lo peor, en un mundo y el otro, aun está por venir.

 _Y hasta aquí el veintiún capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". Uffff... parece que una vez más, he conseguido no pasarme más de la cuenta con la extensión del capítulo (o puede que si?). Bueno, es igual. Lo prometido es deuda, y esta vez, habéis tenido un capítulo íntegramente de comedia. Quizás no al 100%, también es verdad. Pero en el que la trama oscura, misteriosa y de acción habitual, al menos por un capítulo, han quedado aparcados. Pero no os preocupéis, que la tónica general y habitual de mi fic, volverá a la normalidad en el siguiente capítulo. Aunque... algunas sub-tramas que se han desarrollado en este, seguirán (la lotería de Kuillon y sus días a permiso a Francia con Arpeggio para presentársela a su familia... cómo hará Yanagida con Delilah con sus padres en Kioto, para presentársela formalmente justo antes de casarse con ella. Por lo demás... bueno... sin comentarios XD. A partir de ahora, y cada vez más, la cosa se va a poner ya fea de verdad... y eso, obligará al hombre más poderoso del mundo, a actuar definitivamente para intentar pararlo. Y no me refiero al señor naranja de la tortilla a la francesa en la cabeza, sino a Dyrrell. No le gusta que nadie le toque los... kinder sorpresa, y su respuesta va a ser contundente, no os quepa duda. Esta vez habéis tenido un capítulo dónde Delilah la ha liado parda en su taberna con su pastel a la rica maría, perdón, de chocolate (de cacao, no del otro XD), dónde hemos descubierto al repulsivo y gañán del primo de Lobo (y donde he hecho un homenaje a los míticos "Marlo y Claudio" de "La hora chanante"); una aldea completamente habitada por bizcos de carácter rematadamente extraño. Y el recopetín... con la "guerra psicológica" de españoles y japoneses contra tropas imperiales rebeldes que han acabado zumbados y con el "pen pineapple apple pen" clavado en el cerebro para el resto de su vida (eso si que es una tortura XD)... junto a temazos de El Fary y Georgie Dann. Cómo para no acabar loco. Si esta vez habéis sentido compasión por los legionarios imperiales, lo entenderé XD. En resumen, un capítulo light, para desconectar de tanta trama oscura, echarse unas risas y desconectar un poco, sólo un poco, de la trama principal del fic o serie en definitiva, por qué no. Pero que en el siguiente capítulo, la trama del capítulo anterior se reemprende y una vez más... nos os dejará indiferentes, podéis estar seguros. La trama verdaderamente interesante... no ha hecho más que empezar._

 _Y una vez más, y ya va siendo una mala costumbre... pido de verdad de la buena, perdón, disculpas, o me autoflagelo con un látigo si es necesario, por haber tardado más que nunca esta vez, en colgar nuevo capítulo: ni más ni menos que CUATRO SEMANAS! Esta vez, la culpa ha sido del trabajo, en el que he estado muy ocupado (ahora ya no tanto), hasta navidad y que no me deja prácticamente tiempo entre semana. Pero también... a que admito que subestimé que escribir un capítulo de comedia iba a ser fácil. Todo lo contrario, es más difícil de lo que aparenta... y no estoy convencido de que el resultado sea el esperado. Y aquí necesitaré que mis lectores me digáis si este capítulo de comedia os ha gustado o no, para saber si tengo vuestro permiso para meter otro al final del fic... o si mejor lo olvido por completo y me centro en desarrollar el fic tal y cómo es. En resumen, que entre la apremiante falta de tiempo, que la inspiración y las ganas de escribir no siempre van de la mano, vienen y van, y que cuando estas no están, me enchufo a otras cosas de Internet, cómo por ejemplo, los videos en youtube de un tal "Hitler Rants Parodies" con los que en mis ratos de nula inspiración me he echado unas risas descontroladas que casi me ahogo, al final he tardado estas cuatro semanas que, una vez más, pido perdón a mis lectores por haberme retrasado taaaanto tiempo. Dicho esto, cómo el siguiente capítulo espero colgarlo pasada la navidad (aunque si hago un esfuerzo podría colgarlo el mismo día), y antes de fin de año. Así que... no puedo hacer otra cosa que decir: felices fiestas a todos, que paséis una feliz navidad... y no os paséis con los comilonas, o luego en enero os pasaréis el mes comiendo verdura para bajar de peso. Dicho esto... hasta la próxima!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Muchísimas gracias, aunque sea al cabo de tanto tiempo, por tu review, largo, completo, y dónde no te dejas nada, cómo siempre. Tienes razón, el fic está ya muy evolucionado y ha cogido plenamente forma... pero aun lo hará más. Y sí, esta vez, volviste a ganar tú cómo el primero en comentar (y ya van no sé si tres veces!). Sobre lo primero que mencionas de Ren en París (y luego en Berlín), ya has tenido una pincelada de que el personaje masculino con el que ya ha desarrollado al instante una relación de repulsa inicial, que puede (y se) transformará en una relación de amor-odio, hasta desembocar en... bueno, ya lo veras cuando toque. Lo acontecido en Nebraska ha sido a lo grande, sí. Pero ese pequeño error de dejar escapar al sheriff y su nieta... les saldrá al nido de hormigas muuuy caro. Aunque... no servirá de nada... porque no será el único nido. (saca tus propias conclusiones). Resulta obvio y así lo creo yo, que un país muy pequeño pero una de las primeras potencias militares y de inteligencia del mundo, cómo es Israel, cuyas guerras sucias son constantes y en todas partes, iba a tener aquí su protagonismo, cómo lo han tenido y lo tendrán otras grandes naciones del mundo. Ya en el siguiente capítulo, un gran país latinoamericano, entrará en escena... desvelando la verdadera identidad de uno de los personajes: ahí os dejo el misterio. Entiendo que quieras pegarle un tiro a Karl Brugenau: es un personaje que representa el oportunista sin escrúpulos ni moral alguna por excelencia. Su misión no es ninguna en concreto: obtener beneficios para él y para nadie más que para él. O... puede que no? Tse, ahora no debo hacerme el misterioso, es que no aprendo. Bien. En el siguiente capítulo, os quedará más claro de por qué. Lo de cómo el sabio irá rebelando lo que sabe a Roberth Evans y cómo esté lo hará, es algo que aun debo perfilar y muy bien, pero que también será un pollo considerable en ambos mundos. Sobre Rory, Itami, su madre y Risa... en este capítulo no habéis visto nada, es cierto, ya que será una cosa... más bien muy dramática, y obviamente, no le pegaba nada a un capítulo de comedia. También queda pendiente para el siguiente capítulo. La fiesta o recepción oficial en Sadera será a lo grande, eso no te quepa duda. E incluso servirá para mostrar a Falmart otras "cosas" de nuestro mundo (música clásica occidental, teatro kabuki japonés, o quizás un desfile de tropas y equipos de la coalición en uniforme de gala sobre Sadera para impresionar a la emperatriz y su séquito) y cómo no, dónde algo desagradable puede ocurrir. ¡No, hombre, no hace falta que te vueles la tapa de los sesos! XD_

 _Piénsatelo bien y estudia todas las opciones de cómo continuarlo. Lo que tampoco debes hacer, es dejártelo tirado y abandonado por los siglos de los siglos. Espero que no te decepcione que quien puede que acabe liada con Ren, sea un francés (aunque ahora mismo no lo parezca ni de lejos), pero que ante cosas que ocurrirán en su viajecito, su relación y las reticencias de ella hacia los hombres en general... se irán aflojando. Espero leer tu siguiente review, más después de tanto tiempo, con muchas ganas!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Alberto": Muy agradecido por tu review, y en que mi fic te esté gustando tanto. La intriga es un ingrediente esencial de este fic. Aunque en este último capítulo de comedia, haya brillado por su ausencia. O... puede que no? Supongo que por batalla te refieres a lo acontecido en Blackforest Village, pero tienes razón que las batallas de superioridad absoluta y aplastante de un bando sobre otro, llegan a su fin: pronto la coalición va a tener que luchar contra un igual, o contra nuevos enemigos aun más crueles y despiadados... o incluso accidentales que están allí sin quererlo. Lamento que te haya hecho esperar tanto esta vez, pero lo bueno se hace esperar, y aquí por fin lo has tenido. Sobre Trump... bueno... los mexicanos recordad que Texas era territorio de México y Estados Unidos os lo robó. (Vladimir Putin dixit) Así que decidle al de la tortilla en la cabeza que "menos lobos, caperucita". Mira, ya que hablamos de México, a partir del próxima capítulo... empezará a tener un protagonismo en esta historia (que de hecho ya lo tiene desde el anterior). Esperaré leer con ansia tu nuevo review, que aunque cortos, son divertidos de leer y alegran el día a un servidor._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB": Una vez más, muchas gracias por tu review corto pero concreto. Se agradece a la hora de contestar. Zorzal lo está pasando mal, si. Y muchos de vosotros, seguro que habréis pensado que se lo tenía merecido. O no? Pues claro que sí! Obviamente la coalición le sacará de allí, junto con Furuta. Pero lo que le caerá después... tampoco será nada bonito para él, os lo aseguro. Lo de la matanza en Blackforest Village, me lo curré en serio y el resultado es que muchos seguro que apretasteis el culo al sillón al llegar a la parte en que casi casi le vuelan la cabeza a la nieta del Sheriff. Unos personajes, junto a la agente del MI6 y del CISEN, que aun deberán llegar sanos y salvos a Washington para que estén a salvo definitivamente, porque mientras tanto... su vida seguirá en grave peligro. Y si, Rory, aunque en este capítulo no ha hecho acto de presencia (creo que habría sido demasiado desconcertante ver a la apóstol de Emroy con un subidón de pastel de marihuana XD), ha vuelto a la normalidad... aunque con una voz o presencia en su mente, que empezará a dar respuestas a la compleja trama que se viene. (al 2/71 me refiero). Esperaré con ganas tu siguiente review, más después de cuatro semanas, y también, te daré respuesta al correo que me mandaste hace cosa de varios días (hasta ahora he estado muy ocupado)._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charly Meiou": Mil gracias de verdad, por tu review. Aunque... bufffff... es muy largo! Así que te tendré que dar una respuesta rápida y resumida, porque debo contestar más. Vamos por partes. Sobre el de la tortilla en la cabeza que ahora os quiere construir un muro en la frontera... os digo lo mismo que ya he dicho a otro usuario: Texas era VUESTRO y Estados Unidos os lo ROBÓ (y creo que más territorios)... así que a los "gringos" cómo les decís: menos lobos caperucita. Sois un país con tremendos problemas internos, es verdad, pero cuyo futuro, es de país emergente y quien sabe si incluso de potencia (por qué no). España hasta 1960 era un país de m***** y trabajó duro (a pesar de nuestros políticos) para llegar a ser hace pocos años la 8ª economía del mundo (ahora somos la nº13) y ser un país que muchos se cambiarían por nuestro lugar, pese a todos nuestros problemas internos. Sentirse orgulloso del propio país (al menos de lo que funciona, porque sino funciona nada, apaga y vámonos) es algo necesario y no lanzar piedras sobre nuestro propio tejado. Es lo que pienso. Ops... lamento si te he jodido todas tus averiguaciones o teorías o lo que sea tu "investigación" sobre cómo crees o esperas que desemboque la trama al final. Pero los cambios inesperados y que te dejan con estúpida cara de WTF!? Es imprescindible en una buena historia que se precie cómo tal. Y espérate, que aun habrá más. Estoy de acuerdo en que las Fuerzas Armadas Mexicanas no son moco de pavo (especialmente la Armada), ya que la fuerza aérea ahora mismo está sin aviones de combate (al retirar los F-5 y hasta que no entren en servicio los nuevos F-16, creo que de bloque 60, que es último y más moderno) y el ejército, que no tiene carros de combate (al menos de momento). Aunque lo que yo tengo en mente, es que usen a sus fuerzas especiales (que son muy capaces) para atrapar a cierto personaje que en realidad... ya está, otra vez haciéndome el misterioso. ¡Basta! Ejem. Es obvio que Piña se iba a quedar de piedra al saber de la historia (hasta la 2ª GM) del siglo XX... pero le falta saber ahora, que vino después, hasta hoy. Algo que ya sabrá en el siguiente capítulo. Ideas para esa gran recepción oficial de gala más que fiesta en el Palacio Imperial de Sadera, ya tengo muchas (antes ya he mencionado algo), pero cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida por vuestra parte. El Primer Ministro británico en realidad quiere y hablará cara a cara con Dyrrell para que el muy corto, por fin se entere de lo que está pasando... aunque Dyrrell tampoco es tan estúpido cómo aparenta (es que en serio: ¿Cómo lo clavaron tanto los creadores de GATE al meter un presidente tan parecido a Trump? XD) Sólo decirte que la inteligencia británica siempre ha sido de las más capaces. Y si en la 2ª GM consiguieron engañar a Hitler sobre el desembarco de Normandía (con un espía español por cierto, llamado en clave "Garbo"), ahora también pueden averiguar lo que ocurre e incluso inmiscuirse en lo que ocurre. No tiene nada que ver con lo que vemos en las pelis de 007, pero no son unos aficionados en esto. Y sí, Richard Stravinski es un malo verdaderamente acojonante. Pero... incluso él tiene alguien por encima. Y de momento, es un misterio total que no pienso desvelar. Estás en lo cierto que hay más puertas a parte de la de Ginza, y la que ahora sabemos de Nebraska. Artificiales... de momento. Porque sólo el que realmente manda en la conspiración, tiene el poder de crearlas. Sólo decirte que ahora que el Imperio Rebelde está definitivamente game over, éste, con Herm a la cabeza, va a demostrar ser un auténtico grano en el culo para la coalicíón... pero una vez más, una mera marioneta utilizada por quien ya sabéis para ganar tiempo. Cómo van a utilizar a otros... en la nueva puerta que abrirán dónde enterraron la "araña"... y que es un polvorín impredecible. Un polvorín que entrará en el otro mundo y que causará un verdadero terror entre los habitantes de Falmart. Es obvio y ya lo has deducido, que el gobierno francés soltó una mentirijilla de nada para mantener ahí su cabeza nuclear sustraída cómo seguro por lo que pueda pasar... y quien sabe si habrán traído más allí sin que sus aliados lo sepan. Cabezas nucleares que cuando llegue el momento, cuando la cosa estará en su cúspide muuucho más adelante... tendrán que hacer uso de ella, con lo que los habitantes de Falmart verán por primera vez (y esperemos que por ultima) un hongo nuclear en todo su esplendor... si no le les quema la retina. Y ya que hablas de agencias espaciales... los franceses y japoneses particularmente, tomarán aquí la iniciativa, lanzando sendas sondas al espacio del mundo del otro lado de la puerta, con cohetes pequeños. Pero que a su regreso... una de esas sondas, producirá una catástrofe tremenda... aunque esto ya será incluso cuando lo del 2/71 haya pasado. Tú busca lo que quieras, que me mantendré mutis... o te daré pinceladas o pistas en mis respuestas a tus reviews, porque quiero que lo descubras por ti mismo cuando lo leas, que es lo bueno de esto al fin y al cabo. Jajaja. Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Yo también tuve trabajos de esos en mis años mozos (en Carrefour, Corte Inglés, Alcampo, sitios así), ahora para bien o para mal, soy empleado público. ¡Ah! ¡Y feliz cumpleaños, aunque sea con cuatro semanas de retraso! ¡Desde aquí, mis tirones de orejas por año cumplido! XD Espararé leer tu próximo review hiper completo con todo lujo de detalles. ¡Ah! Y por si las moscas... feliz navidad!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Andreher": Gracias, gracias y mil veces, gracias, que diría José María Carrascal. No te preocupes, nos pasa a todos. Ya has visto que esta vez, por culpa del trabajo y de que esto de escribir comedia es más difícil de lo que parece, he tardado cuatro semanas largas en colgar el nuevo capítulo. Me alegro de que te hayas quedado boquiabierto, y de que yo me pueda colgar las gafas de sol pixeladas mientras suena música rap negra de fondo, rollo chug life XD. Lo que me escribes ya lo he contestado en otros reviews anteriores, así que sólo tienes que leerlos para obtener respuestas (no tengo por qué repetir la misma respuesta un montón de veces, no crees?) Aunque si te puedo decir que hay alguien por encima de Stravinski... y que puede ser efectivamente... el verdadero mago oscuro, porque lo del Doctor Mercury era sólo un pseudónimo. O... puede que no? Espero que esta vez, que el capítulo es verdaderamente light, para divertirse más que nada, también te guste, y si no, no os cortéis, decídmelo abiertamente y no volveré a hacer semejante gilipollez. Un "programa especial" en la región especial? ¿De TV quieres decir? Mmmmm... no es mala idea. Me lo apunto en la lista de sugerencias. Aunque algo de esto ya va a pasar durante la gran recepción de Gala en Sadera. A ver si es verdad y puedo leer tu review el mismo día que cuelgue nuevo capítulo._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Kelo": Gracias por tu corto review. Tienes razón, lo admito. Los personajes del FBI (que si has llegado hasta el final, habrás visto que en realidad son agentes del MI6 británico y el CISEN mexicano) pueden recordar y mucho a los míticos Mulder y Skally de Expediente X. Aaaahhh... que tiempos los '90 y sus series. Yo de esa época recuerdo más Stargate SG-1, que fue una serie que en mi pre-adolescencia estuve enganchadísimo. Lástima que ya no las vuelvan a emitir, aunque con las series actuales quien echa de menos las de entonces? Puede que no vuelvas a comentar, pero si lo haces te lo agradeceré._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "SPARK": Muchísimas gracias, en serio, por tan excelente review. Me vas a poner, en serio, colorado de verdad, por cómo me alagas en tus reviews, jajaja. No, gracias, de verdad, que te esté gustando tanto mi obra. Hago lo que puedo y me estrujo mi cerebro para que la cosa salga así de bien. Soy así, no me vale escribir y colgar cualquier cosa. Aunque no me paguen nada por ello, exigirte un poquito en lo que haces, al final se obtiene una recompensa. Y no es otra que vosotros: vuestros comentarios y el saber que os está gustando lo que leéis. No hace falta que vuelva a repetir lo que ya he comentado en otros reviews, pero si te puedo decir que para mi también es un deleite leer tus reviews, porque de verdad, están muy bien escritos y da gusto leerlos. Algunas cosas que esperabas que saliesen en este capítulo tendrás aun que esperar al siguiente... y aviso si aun no lo he hecho, de que será un capítulo dramático para el más importante de los personajes. Seguro que ya deducís por qué y por quien. Espero que con este último capítulo te hayas echado unas buenas risas (que ya hacía falta) y leer tu siguiente review de este capítulo, que aunque tardan dos semanas desde que cuelgo el capítulo, en cuando los leo, es un placer porque son muy buenos._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "king lil jay": Gracias por tu... review? El más corto que he recibido nunca. Hola y... Adiós. … No, es coña. Si tienes algo que comentar del capítulo, no te cortes y escríbelo. Incluso aunque no sea en español. (You can write to me in english if you want), o en el idioma que sea, que para eso está el traductor de google. Si sigues mi obra y quieres comentarla, respetando las normas por supuesto, serás bienvenido y tu review, respondido por un servidor con mucho gusto. Tú decides que hacer de ahora en adelante._


	23. Los hijos de Dios

**** _Advertencia previa ****_

 _Este capítulo, para bien o para mal, me ha quedado aun más largo que de costumbre. Se puede considerar prácticamente un 2X1 o un capítulo doble, así que por mi parte, recomiendo que os lo leáis por partes o mitad y mitad. Ahora bien, quien tenga un buen par de 00 y se lo lea TODO de un tirón, se ganará mi admiración y un aplauso hasta con las orejas. Nada más... y disfrutad de la lectura._

 **Capítulo 22. Los Hijos de Dios**

 _ **DOS DÍAS ANTES. 7 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Jerusalem, Israel. 10:00 PM hora local**

Es un tipo que es un auténtico camaleón humano. Puede y ha aprendido con los años, a enmascarar su identidad, a construir sobre si mismo y sobre la marcha, a alguien diferente a sí mismo, a sobrevivir sea cual sea la circunstancia que se le presente delante. Pero en ningún caso... para bien de los demás, sino única y exclusivamente del suyo propio. Es un oportunista en el más amplio... y peor sentido de la palabra. Pero él... es mucho más que eso. Porque es... el puente o intermediario, el mensajero... entre la conspiración, entre quien no debe ser nombrado ni pensado si no quieres que algo muy malo te pase... o entre ese "alguien", "que" o "cómo"... que está incluso por encima de quien se cree y se sabe que dirige la conspiración: el proyecto 2/71. Cómo y en que sentido le sirve, alguien que parece imposible que sirva a nadie, nada más que a sí mismo, es una incógnita que parece imposible de ser respondida. Pero incluso las más rebuscadas, difíciles e imposibles preguntas... pueden tener respuesta.

Y ese completo enigma personificado, Karl Brugenau... si es que ese es su verdadero nombre, ahora está ahí, en la casa o mansión de un hombre muy importante de un país pequeño pero cuyo poder está muy por encima de su tamaño: del ministro de defensa de Israel, Avdel Loherm. Un tipo, que cómo Brugenau, también sabe jugar muy bien... a las máscaras. Porque su rostro es un enigma casi indescifrable. Pero ambos hombres, ahora tienen un encuentro que puede decidir cosas que de seguro... pueden suponer un giro fatal de los acontecimientos. O que en realidad... ya lo hayan hecho. Pero... para que se ven exactamente? ¿Sólo para devolver un favor y dar gracias por su libertad? Eso... no va con él. Porque en realidad...

"Layla tov... señor Loherm. ¿Hablamos de negocios? Mfmfmfmfmf." dice Karl Brugenau riendo intrigante entre dientes, con una risa no sólo intrigante, sino también burlesca, cómo si en el fondo... todo le importara un pimiento. Pero puede... que sea sólo una pose?

El ministro, con su cara impasible, de ni carne ni pescado, le invita a sentarse con la mano, y Karl se sienta frente a él en uno de los cómodos y caros sillones de cuero de la habitación del ministro hebreo, que exclama...

"Usted siempre de tan buen humor... señor..." dice Loherm... haciendo ver que no sabe cómo llamarle, y "Karl", le responde con una mueca maliciosa, de chico malo "Puede llamarme cómo quiera... señor Loherm. Mfmfmf. Que importa llamarme "Karl"... o cualquier otra cosa. Ni siquiera yo sé quien soy de verdad, jajaja." dice Brugenau... con una cara burlona pero cruel, con una chulería y prepotencia que en cierta manera, delatan su verdadero carácter... sucio y retorcido hasta límites insospechados.

"Pero... antes de empezar a hablar... dos cositas de nada. … Gracias por la comida. Un rosbif delicioso. Tras dos meses comiendo mierda... se agradece por su parte. Y segundo... tiene algo para fumar? Y algo... fuerte." dice el antiguo (y supuesto) espía alemán, con un aura... muy perturbadora, inquietante incluso. El ministro... ni se inmuta, pero accede a su petición. Levanta el brazo derecho... y hace un chasquido con los dedos. Al instante, entra uno de los guardaespaldas de negro del ISA o _Israel Security Agency_ , que va a uno de los muebles de la habitación decorada con cierta elegancia, abre un cajón... y se saca una cajetilla de puros habanos. Cómo es correcto servirlos, el guardaespaldas le deja olerlo antes a Karl, que con un gesto más bien chulesco y prepotente, y una sonrisa maliciosa, hace ver que el puro es bueno. El guardaespaldas corta la punta con el cortapuros, se lo mete entre los labios al "alemán", y con un encendedor, le enciende la punta. Karl va echando chupadas, hasta que se lo saca de la boca y echa una gran bocanada de humo... con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara. El ministro hace un gesto para que guardaespaldas se marche, quedándose de nuevo el "espía" y el ministro israelí, a solas en la habitación, exclamando Karl...

"Mfmfmfm. Hay dos cosas que me encantan de Cuba. Sus putas... y sus puros. ¡Jajajajaja!" exclama riendo cruelmente, con una risa prepotente que a cualquiera le daría asco... pero Loherm, ni se inmuta lo más mínimo, mirándole impávido, con una cara que no dice ni siente nada. Pero Karl Brugenau acaba diciendo, echando unas chupadas más del puro, sacándoselo de entre los labios y echando una bocanada de humo, muy maliciosamente...

"Cómo no puede ser de otra manera... quiero darle... las gracias por "rescatarme". Aunque todo formaba parte de su plan de buen principio. Y por eso... él quiere mostrar su agradecimiento por la cobertura y la ayuda que nos presta... Ministro Loherm. Y a cambio... tendrán su merecida recompensa. Una recompensa que no es gratuita, cómo sabe." dice con voz y mirada perturbadoras, de tipo sin escrúpulos, replicando, impasible, el ministro "Estoy seguro de ello. Aquí nadie da gracias por nada. Ni usted... ni yo. Simplemente, servimos. Luego... obedecemos. Nada más. … Que necesita esta vez de mi... y de Israel." dice el ministro seriamente y con su cara impasible, juntando sus manos, en pose de político que es. Karl, pero, sin abandonar un ápice su inquietante y malvada cara, con el humo del puro humeante, responde...

"Nada especial. O quizás sí, mfmfmf. Para "él"... puede parecer que ser el amo de llaves de la auténtica puerta, es poco más que ejercer cómo un Dios. Y de facto... lo es. El problema es que hay un Dios de verdad por encima de él... y yo, soy quien ejerzo cómo su criado, su paje, su consejero... y yo, simplemente... aprovecho esa posición." dice muy maliciosamente, con una cara perturbadora, siendo mirado por el ministro de defensa israelí con su cara de ni carne ni pescado, impávida, que le replica a Karl...

"Volveré a formularle la pregunta, señor Brugenau. Qué necesita. Sea lo que sea... puedo y debo proporcionárselo. Siempre... hasta cierto límite, evidentemente." dice el ministro todo serio, impávido, y Karl, echando una nueva chupada al habano, echa una larga y espesa bocanada de humo por la boca, y con una sonrisa maquiavélica, responde...

"Agh... odio los límites. Las normas. La ley. Pero... cuando está de mi lado... por qué no aprovecharla, mfmfmf. … Sí... necesitamos... "juguetes". Ya me entiende... verdad?" dice maliciosamente el antiguo espía alemán, o... supuesto espía alemán, metiéndose de nuevo el puro entre los dientes, con una marcada sonrisa prepotente en su cara que llega a ser odiosa para cualquiera, pero el ministro israelí, ejerciendo su papel, nunca mejor dicho, de político aséptico, sin sentimientos ni remordimientos de ninguna clase, le pregunta...

"Os he proporcionado esos arsenales de última tecnología sin ningún sobrecoste. Si le soy sincero, señor Brugenau, es bastante sospechoso de donde deben sacar los fondos para pagarnos esas armas... y los hombres para manejarlas. Nuestros... hombres. Pero las preguntas ahora no tienen sentido. Empujar el 2/71 y que tenga éxito... es lo que aquí tiene sentido. Y en eso... el verdadero mago oscuro, dónde en nuestra nación ha encontrado asilo y cobijo, quiere y necesita que así sea... así que me encuentro en la obligación de proporcionarle esa ayuda... que espero, tenga la correspondiente contraprestación para Israel." dice el ministro muy seriamente, con su cara impávida... pero un tono de voz endurecida, cómo resaltando que para él y su patria, es un asunto de extrema importancia. Pero Karl, echando unas chupadas del puro y varias bocanadas de humo, con una sonrisa cruel de muñeco diabólico en la cara, replica con su perturbadora risa entre dientes...

"Mfmfmfmf. Querrás decir... para ti, jajaja." dice riendo intrigante, para soltar acto seguido, con cruel sarcasmo "Para que engañarnos, señor Loherm. … Trabajo para un Dios. Un mundo u otro... me importan una mierda. A él... le interesa el nuevo mundo que vendrá. Lo que existe ahora... JAJAJAJA!" exclama a reír cruelmente, para decir, con mala aura perturbadora "Y no se lo tome a mal. Pero... tú también. Mfmfmf." dice echando una nueva chupada al puro... y echando la bocanada de humo sobre la cara del ministro... que permanece impasible, cómo quien oye llover. Pero Karl acaba hiendo al grano, exclamando...

"Pero ya que estoy aquí... el "nido de hormigas" necesita... refuerzos. Ese completo imbécil de Dyrrell, cuando se de cuenta de lo que de verdad está pasando, porque está cerca, muy cerca de descubrirlo, mandará lo que tenga contra nosotros. Y aunque es obvio que resultará una resistencia inútil, nos servirá para ganar tiempo, hasta que tengamos en marcha el nuevo nido... dónde usted ya sabe, ministro." dice con cara y sonrisa chulesca con el puro entre los labios, preguntando el ministro, que aunque sin salir de su cara de ni carne ni pescado, empieza a mosquearse, espetando "Ya le he dicho... que eso no es asunto mío, señor Brugenau. Usted... es un intermediario. Un puente... entre Richard Stravinski... y el verdadero mago oscuro. Y pronto... ambos se verán cara a cara. Pero entonces... dígame que necesitan esta vez para el nido de hormigas de Nebraska... y..." y Karl, por fin lanza su petición, mientras se mira las uñas con indiferencia, exclamando...

"Ya se lo he dicho. Juguetes. Las defensas antiaéreas están suficientemente aseguradas con su escudo de David y su "cúpula de hierro". Pero necesitaríamos el doble de baterías con sus correspondientes radares. Y para la defensa por tierra... con sus propios hombres les bastará. Al fin y al cabo... sólo son carne de cañón que será sacrificada... por una "noble" causa, JAJAJAJA!" estalla a reír cruelmente, demostrando más bien que poco o nada le importan los demás, sólo él y quien está por encima de él. ¿Por miedo? ¿Por obediencia? ¿Por conveniencia? Puede que ni siquiera por eso? Pero ante la impávida cara del ministro de defensa israelí, Karl sigue con su "lista de la compra", diciendo con sonrisa maquiavélica, malvada, en su cara y el puro humeante entre los dedos de su mano derecha...

"Que son unas bajas más o unas bajas menos, mfmfmf. Pero para alargar su agonía... necesitarán material adecuado para mantener la defensa y hacer creer a Washington que se enfrentan a un enemigo, digamos... convencional. Sabe que es lo que quiero... verdad?" dice Karl, intrigante, con su cara malvada, replicando todo serio e impasible el ministro "Armamento terrestre más pesado... y más y mejores armas para su "carne de cañón". Usted pida... y se le dará. Que necesita Richard Stravinski de nosotros y nuestra industria de armamento." dice Loherm juntando sus manos y con una tímida pero confiada mueca en su cara, que hasta ahora no ha mostrado sentimiento alguno, y Karl, metiéndose de nuevo el puro entre sus dientes, con una sonrisa prepotente pero malvada a partes iguales, por fin lo suelta, diciendo...

"Carros. Carros de combate. Merkava 4 a ser posible. Con todo el equipo completo. Misiles anti-tanque lahat, sistema de protección activo Trophy y todo lo demás. También... explosivos de alta potencia. Varias toneladas. Habrá que volar nuestro viejo hogar una vez nos hayamos mudado al nuevo. Mientras allá afuera... habrá una matanza entre unos y otros... para nada. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!" estalla a reír muy cruelmente, cómo diciendo que a él le importa un rábano lo que pase con los defensores del nido de hormigas de Nebraska, que serán utilizados para defender una instalación que pronto será abandonada... hacia una nueva en un lugar desconocido.

"Muy bien. Se lo enviaremos para allá en 72 horas. La cuestión burocrática ya está bajo control, y he conseguido mantener en silencio a la inteligencia militar para que mis superiores no sepan nada por el momento. Si lo supiesen..." dice Loherm con seriedad asumiendo su papel de vendedor de armas pero también de apoyo y sustento de la conspiración, pero Karl le replica, echando una bocanada de humo con el puro entre los labios y una cara perturbadora "Lo aprovecharían para ellos y eso... no puede permitírselo, ministro. Mfmfmf. Quiere el papel de héroe nacional de Israel para usted solo, mh?" dice con expresión infantil, burlona... pero cruel, dejando ver que a él no le interesa lo que piense o deje de pensar su contraparte, la cual se mantiene sin decir nada, completamente seria y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Pero Karl, levantándose y apagando el puro en el cenicero...

"No lo olvide, "ministro". Hemos llegado a un acuerdo y eso es lo único que os salva. Proporcione lo acordado a tiempo al nido de Hormigas y... todos contentos. Mfmfmfmf. Ah! Y... que sea material en condiciones. Nuevo sería todo un detalle por su parte. Layla Tov... ministro Loherm. Nos volveremos a ver." dice Karl con voz y cara intrigantes, andando para la puerta de la habitación, que es abierta desde el otro lado por uno de los guardaespaldas del ministro, agentes del Shin Bet, cuando el ministro le suelta muy seriamente "¿No se descuida de algo... señor Brugenau?"

Y Karl, de espaldas a Loherm, sin decir nada por un instante, gira su cabeza hacia el ministro... con una sonrisa prepotente y malvada marcada en el rostro... pero realmente inquietante, soltando "Tranquilo, señor Loherm. Esa... alemana, o japonesa... o... lo que sea, será liquidada muy pronto. El asesino que mandaron a por ella sigue ahí... en alguna parte. Y le conozco. Nunca deja el trabajo a medias. Nunca." dice con una mueca cruel... y acojonante en la cara, el antiguo (y supuesto) agente del BND, Karl Brugenau... quien puede que antes de lo que se espera "alguien" haya descifrado ya su verdadera identidad.

"No me refería únicamente a eso, señor Brugenau. … ¿No tiene ningún mensaje de él para mi? … Del verdadero mago oscuro." dice mirando muy seriamente el ministro de defensa israelí a Karl, que le replica con una mueca cruel en la cara, espetando "'¡Ja! Él no pierde el tiempo hablando con simples mortales. Aunque... le "agradece" la ayuda que la "patria judía" le presta a su causa. Mfmfmf. Cuando el 2/71 culmine en lo que debe culminar... entonces sabrá su opinión, ministro. Hasta entonces... bye bye. ¡Ah! Y... gracias por el habano. Un puro excelente, mfmfmf." dice burlón pero en tono claramente faltador el tal Karl Brugenau, despidiéndose con un saludo infantil con la mano... y una mueca cruel en la cara. Dos guardaespaldas del ministro acompañan a Karl hasta que se sube al Mercedes-Benz Clase E blanco nuevo... cruzándose ambos hombres, en la distancia, miradas muy diferentes pero que a su manera reflejan lo mismo: desconfianza mutua. Que aunque estén en el mismo "barco"... ninguno se fía del otro lo más mínimo. Y eso se confirma, en cuando se marcha el Mercedes con Karl Brugenau a bordo, conducido y acompañado por no se sabe quien, el ministro israelí, descuelga el teléfono, y con su cara impávida pero muy seria, dice al aparato...

"¿Primer Ministro? El "intermediario" acaba de irse. … Hemos hablado de "negocios", señor. Le proporcionaremos lo que pide. A cambio de nada a corto plazo. Pero más adelante... … No habrá problema. Cree por completo que mantengo esto a espaldas suyas y del gobierno. No es más que un bufón ahogado en su propio ego. Aunque... un bufón muy inteligente. … Entendido, primer ministro. El Mossad ya le vigila muy de cerca. Tanto que ni se imagina. Al fin y al cabo, Richard Stravinski... es de los suyos. ¿O debería decir... de los nuestros?" dice intrigante de verdad, un tipo que de por si, ya lo es mucho: el ministro de defensa de Israel, Abdel Loherm.

¿Qué ha querido decir el ministro de defensa israelí, un tipo que ya de por si resulta intrigante más bien por lo que no dice y expresa en su perfecta cara de póquer... al final? Sin duda, ahora puede quedar un poco más claro (o quizás no), que incluso entre supuestos "aliados", el conspirar, el jugar a un juego de tronos nunca mejor dicho, es una realidad. Porque ni siquiera está claro que al final, su objetivo real sea exactamente el mismo. Quizás eso se debe... a que Loherm desconfía y mucho de Karl Brugenau... nombre que es posible que sea una tapadera de las muchas que tiene. Lo único cierto es que es efectivamente, el intermediario entre Richard Stravinski... y quien tiene por encima, un ser que por ahora, es un completo misterio: el verdadero mago oscuro. Porque en realidad, existió uno de verdad y su poder es...

Pero eso también puede dejar entrever, que quizás, sólo quizás, la inteligencia israelí sepa quien es "Karl Brugenau" en realidad. Lo extraño aquí... es que será su "verdadera" nación de origen quien destapará su identidad. Y no precisamente Alemania. Sino...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Hospital Militar, Base Alnus, Región Especial. 5:00 AM hora local**

Lo último que esperaba ver, encontrarse... y recordar, más cuando su única preocupación hasta ahora, era y es que Rory vuelva a su estado normal, o más o menos eso... era a la mujer que le trajo al mundo, pero que veinte años atrás, le causó un trauma que jamás podrá olvidar mientras viva. Una mujer que sufrió, oficialmente, tal shock en su momento... que perdió la cordura y la percepción de la realidad. O eso... le hicieron creer durante veinte años. Junto a la figura materna... otro apoyo vital en su vida, más antes de que todo lo de la GATE empezara... y que la GATE separó por lo que él creía que significa y de hecho siempre ha significado cuando se ha ido a la guerra: el que no volvería con vida del otro lado y no quería que ella soportara ese dolor, y en el fondo, destrozando el corazón de su esposa, porque ella en el fondo le quería... y aun le quiere. Pero se da cuenta enseguida por dos cosas que algo va mal. Muy mal. No sólo por la presencia de su madre allí... y la mirada triste de lástima de su ex esposa hacia él. Sino por la presencia de ese viejo y veterano agente de la PSIA: Komakodo. Y todo ello... observado por Rory Mercury, que a su lado, está tanto o más extrañada, pero también curiosa, por saber quien es esa mujer madura que tanto se parece a Youji... pero que sólo hay que echarle una ojeada para ver que esa mujer no está bien; nada bien.

Y es que él, el capitán Youji Itami, tiene en ese instante, un muy mal presentimiento. Más que por lo extraño y desconcertante de ese encuentro, en Alnus... sino que a esas dos mujeres que en su vida han jugado un papel tan importante, estén aquí y ahora. La sorpresa para él, cómo no, es total. Es consciente pero, que si las han traído hasta allí a esas horas, con alegosía y nocturnidad, es porque no querían que él, Itami, se enterase hasta dentro de un tiempo o hasta el día siguiente. Pero la casualidad o el destino, ha querido que ese encuentro haya tenido lugar en un momento que para Itami ha sido un tanto complicado por su preocupación por la apóstol de Emroy. Preocupación, que se va a agravar y de que manera, por la presencia de una persona, su madre, de quien no le gusta nada hablar... y aun menos, recordar lo que pasó... hace 20 años.

Encontrándose todos en el vestíbulo de la entrada del hospital militar de Alnus, con Itami habiéndose quedado de piedra...

"Q... que... qué? ¿Señor Komakodo? ¿Risa? M... Mamá?" pregunta un Itami completamente descolocado ante la presencia de una madre a la que casi nunca ve, en un lugar en el que no debería estar. Lo que ocurre inmediatamente... es aun más desconcertante para Itami. Su madre, mujer madura cuyas facciones recuerdan y mucho a las de Itami... sin decir una palabra, con una mirada fija pero al mismo tiempo perdida hacia su hijo, y una cara de tristeza y desconcierto a partes iguales, pero también de verdadero shock... aproxima su mano derecha temblorosa hacia la cara de su totalmente desconcertado hijo... y le toca, le acaricia la cara, cómo no creyéndose que sea él, que le tenga delante, y lentamente... se abraza a su hijo, y diciendo con voz temblorosa...

"Youji... Youji... mi pequeño... hijo..." se echa a llorar, aunque no desconsoladamente, sino con una mirada perdida, cómo si el shock no fuera de ahora... sino de mucho y mucho tiempo. El desconcierto por tener a su madre entre sus brazos para Itami es absoluto. Un desconcierto que Rory también comparte, aunque en su caso, lo que siente más que ninguna cosa, es mucha curiosidad. Pero rápidamente... otros hombres y mujeres, médicos militares del hospital... incluyendo el jefe de psiquiatría, llegan por atrás de ellos, soltando el psiquiatra...

"Lo sentimos, capitán. Pero debemos llevarnos a su madre... a la señora Itami, a una habitación del hospital. Debe recibir su medicación a la hora correspondiente o su estado podría empeorar peligrosamente. Capitán... por favor. Déjela en nuestras manos." dice el médico militar... mientras otros dos cogen a Hikari Itami por ambos brazos y se la llevan con ellos, casi casi... a rastras.

"Hijo... Youji... ¡YOUJI! ¡Por favor, q... quie... quiero estar con mi... mi hijo un poco más! ¡POR FAVOR!" grita con verdadera desesperación la madre de Itami mientras es llevada por los dos médicos militares del hospital. Itami en este momento, hubiese querido socorrer a su madre... pero algo dentro de él, se lo impide: una fuerte mezcla de lástima... pero también de miedo, incomprensión y... resentimiento hacia ella, le impide hacer algo. Esa extraña y desconcertante mezcla de sentimientos, hace que se quede parado con una cara que es todo un poema... cómo lo es la de Risa, que le mira con mucha empatía y lástima hacia su ex marido, cómo si estuviese sufriendo de verdad por él... y de Rory, para quien esta situación es desconcertante, sobre todo... por ver esa cara casi indescriptible de Itami a la que nunca le ha visto.

"Capitán... ¡Capitán!" le llama la atención Komakodo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a Itami y mirándole muy en serio, y consiguiendo que Itami le devuelva la mirada aun desconcertada, diciéndole el viejo zorro de la PSIA "Tengo que hablar con usted. A solas. Es importante. Muy... importante." y Komakodo, se lleva a Itami con él a hablar en un rincón, siendo observados en la distancia por una entristecida Risa y una Rory extrañada a más no poder.

"Me alegro de verte... Risa. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos en Tokio. Pero... esto... puedes hacerme un resumen de que está pasando aquí? Y esa mujer no será..." dice Rory sonriente, pero haciéndose la despistada con el dedo sobre su barbilla, preguntando a la ex mujer de Itami que significa todo eso, pero Risa, devolviendo la mirada triste y preocupada hacia el rincón del vestíbulo donde se han ido Komakodo e Itami, le responde "No lo sé, Rory. No lo sé. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la cosa se pondría tan peligrosa. No me han dicho casi nada, pero... dicen que es por... Porque... porque..." dice Risa cada vez más cabizbaja y triste, en una actitud que en realidad es más usual en ella de lo que parece... cuando se trata de la persona que quiere: de Itami. Rory, haciendo ver que le quita hierro al asunto, con cara sarcástica, replica...

"Vamos, vamos, Risa. Anímate. No es para tanto. O... eso espero. Oh... ella también quiere saber que le ocurre a Itami. ¿No puedes decírmelo?" le pregunta Rory a Risa con su voz de mujer fatal... y hablando también en nombre de la "voz" de la otra alma que vive ahora en su cuerpo. Sin que Risa le conteste, porque está preocupada de verdad, la ex de Itami alza la vista hacia Komakodo y su ex marido, que en el rincón del vestíbulo del hospital...

"Capitán Itami... me temía que esto iba a pasar. Y eso que hemos venido aquí en plena madrugada cómo un zorro a un gallinero, mfmfmf" dice el veterano agente de la PSIA con su inconfundible risa entre dientes extraña, intentando ser gracioso... pero se da cuenta que obviamente, Itami no está para bromas, y volviendo a la seriedad, explica "Entiendo perfectamente que debes de tener un millón de preguntas que hacerme ahora mismo. Para empezar... porque hemos traído a tu madre y a tu ex mujer hacia aquí. … Ante todo... sepas que lo hemos hecho para su bien. La prioridad... es protegerlas. Por eso están aquí." dice seriamente Komakodo, pero Itami, ya no sólo desconcertado a más no poder, sino también enfadado, tenso y nervioso a más no poder, coge a Komakodo por el cuello de su gabardina, exclamando con cara de pocos amigos...

"¡Déjese de historias, señor Komakodo! ¡Explíquemelo! ¡Haga el favor de explicarme de que tienen que protegerlas! ¡DÍGAME LA VERDAD!" le grita con furia el capitán Itami al veterano agente de inteligencia, con una cara de rabia y sufrimiento marcada en su rostro. Komakodo, mirando a Itami serio pero con cierta empatía hacia él, echa un suspiro con cara de circunstancias, rascándose la cabeza, diciendo "Mmmmm... era de esperar que reaccionase así, capitán. ¿Dónde queda esa historia que me contó de la hormiga holgazana entre un mar de hormigas obreras?" dice un tanto sarcástico el viejo zorro de la PSIA, que en cuando abre los ojos, se da cuenta que Itami está preocupado de verdad, incluso muy tenso, por tener a su madre ahí, porque dentro, en su cabeza, le está causando un verdadero conflicto: entre la misma persona que representa a una madre... y a una persona desequilibrada que asesinó a su padre. Komakodo, mucho más en serio, le explica...

"No ha habido más remedio que traerla hasta aquí. Los de arriba consideran que es el sitio más seguro para ellas. La señorita Risa aun no está claro si realmente quieren acabar con ella, pero cómo medida de protección, se la ha traído a ella también aquí. Pero a su madre, capitán..." y Itami le vuelve a cortar, visiblemente tenso y preocupado, exclamando "¡Ya basta de hablar entre líneas! ¡Dígalo alto y claro! ¡Si se trata de mamá y de Risa, DÉJESE DE SECRETOS Y DÍGAME LA VERDAD! ¡AHORA!" le grita Itami a Komakodo, preocupado de verdad por querer saber porque su madre y su ex esposa a la que quiere recuperar, están allí, en Base Alnus, respondiéndole Komakodo todo serio...

"Así que quiere saber la verdad, eh, capitán. Le advierto que la verdad, muchas veces... suele ser dolorosa. Y más esta vez. Aaaaaggghhh... sabía que no me iba a gustar el tener que decírselo. Se lo advertí a Hazama que sería imposible ocultártelo. Y tenía razón." dice un tanto sarcástico el veterano agente de la PSIA, dándose cuenta que la mirada indignada, muy indignada, de Itami, de verdadera rabia por querer saber si su madre y su ex, si gente que quiere y le importa mucho, están en peligro. Y sus miedos se confirman, cuando Komakodo, intrigante cómo siempre, suelta...

"Muy bien. Sí quieres saber la verdad, capitán Itami... se la diré. … Ocurrió hace tres semanas. Gracias a la ayuda de un antiguo, digamos... "amigo"... se evitó justo a tiempo." dice Komakodo a un Itami verdaderamente extrañado y desconcertado, que exclama "¡El que, dígalo!" cuando entonces... Itami se queda absolutamente de piedra, parado, blanco cómo una pared: se da cuenta que es algo extremadamente malo, más aun cuando Komakodo le suelta muy en serio "La PSIA evitamos que ese tipo llevara a cabo su... misión. … Asesinar a Hikari Itami en el hospital psiquiátrico de Tsumuro. … A tu madre... capitán Itami."

Itami se queda en este instante, blanco cómo la leche. Acaba de enterarse de que su madre, esa madre por la que siente unos sentimientos absolutamente opuestos, de amor maternal pero también de desconfianza profunda a causa de lo que hizo 20 años atrás, ha sido víctima de un intento de asesinato contra su persona. Pero no es sólo eso lo que le asusta. Porque si hubiera sido un intento de asesinato de un asesino cualquiera, un perturbado o un ladrón, la propia policía militar de Alnus le habría dado la mala noticia. Pero que sea el propio Komakodo en representación de la PSIA, de los servicios de inteligencia de Japón... es que es algo aun peor. Itami, desconcertado a más no poder, se pone nervioso de verdad, echándose la mano a la cabeza, empezando a ir su mente a mil por hora. Porque cómo tantas otras veces antes incluso de meterse en la JSDF, se siente profundamente responsable de los males de quienes le rodean: de sentir que les ha puesto en peligro, aunque aun no tiene ni idea de quien y por qué.

"U... un... a... asesinato?" exclama un Itami completamente desconcertado, no creyéndose lo que acaba de oír. Su pulso y nervios se aceleran por momentos, porque cómo es sabido... cree y empieza a pensar, a comerse el coco más bien... que él es el culpable de que eso haya ocurrido. Pero es algo... que sólo dura un instante, más porque Komakodo le hace volver a la realidad, exclamando "Capitán... ¡Capitán Itami! … Sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado por la cabeza... olvídelo. Usted no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es algo... muy por encima." dice Komakodo, de nuevo... intrigante, cómo es natural en él. Pero Itami, para sorpresa de todos, se pone furioso de verdad, exclamando con furia y una cara que acojona...

"¡NO ME DIGA LO QUE DEBO O NO DEBO HACER! ¡YA PERDÍ A MI PADRE HACE VEINTE AÑOS SIN PODER HACER NADA! ¡AHORA QUE SÍ PUEDO HACER ALGO, NO PIENSO PERDER TAMBIÉN A MI MADRE Y A LA MUJER QUE QUIERO! ¡DÍGAME LA VERDAD DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡QUIEN HA INTENTADO ASESINAR A MI MADRE! ¡SUÉLTELO!" grita Itami con una cara de furia inusitada, de verdadero guerrero dispuesto a proteger a las personas que quiere por encima de todo, dejando a Rory y especialmente a Risa, impresionadas (porque acaba de oír bien alto y claro que Youji aun le quiere)... poniéndose Risa muy tímida y roja cómo un tomate... mientras Rory se la queda mirando con tonta cara de extrañarse, cómo diciendo _que le pasa a esta ahora?_ La respuesta de Komakodo, que se vuelve a reír intrigante entre dientes...

"Mfmfmfmf. … Eres insistente, Itami. Cuando te interesa, y la gente que te importa te interesa en el fondo más que nada... nunca abandonas. Nunca." dice con una mueca confiada en la cara, cómo demostrando que Komakodo confía en Itami, y que por eso, está dispuesto a decírselo incluso aunque no esté autorizado a hacerlo, poniéndose mucho más serio, y soltándolo por fin, diciendo muy en serio a Itami...

"Sólo te voy a decir dos nombres, Itami. … CIA... y Diabo. Mejor dicho... Richard Stravinski... y el "príncipe" Diabo. El primero fue quien lo ordenó... y el segundo quien debía ejecutar la orden. ¿Sorprendido... capitán?" en cuando Komakodo ha dicho esto seriamente, Itami una vez más, se ha quedado completamente de piedra. El primer nombre no le suena prácticamente de nada... pero el segundo, sí: El del hermano de la emperatriz Piña: Diabo. Algo que no le entra en la cabeza de ninguna manera... que fuese el hermano de la emperatriz, de quien ya es una excelente amiga a todas luces cómo es su majestad la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, fuese la misma mano ejecutora que estuvo a punto de matar a una mujer indefensa, desequilibrada y con problemas mentales serios. O... eso se cree Itami, porque en realidad...

"Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, Itami. Pero cómo comprenderás... tengo trabajo que hacer al otro lado de la puerta. Especialmente... evitar que la CIA siga haciendo de las suyas en nuestro país. Y... quien sabe si más "gente" de otras partes. Si realmente quieres saber más cosas... Hazama te lo explicará todo con mucho gusto. … Cuando recibáis el informe y el contenido de lo que sacasteis de la cueva de Rondel. Mientras tanto... sólo te pido que te tranquilices, capitán. Tu madre y su ex esposa están fuera de peligro... y quien intentó asesinarla, está en nuestro poder. Adiós... capitán. Vaya a ver a su madre, seguro que se alegra de verle... si es que le recuerda." dice Komakodo serio pero con tacto, hacia un Itami completamente descolocado, desconcertado, incluso... con miedo. Pero cuando el viejo agente de la PSIA justo atraviesa la puerta automática del hospital...

"¡Señor Komakodo, espere!" le llama la atención Itami, deteniéndole con la mano. El agente de la PSIA se gira, mirándole seriamente, cómo intuyendo cual va a ser la petición que va a hacerle, soltándole Itami muy decidido e igualmente serio "Señor Komakodo... podría yo hablar con Diabo? Necesito saber... que diablos está pasando aquí. Por qué... POR QUÉ LE ORDENARON ASESINAR A MI MADRE!? ¡Y POR QUÉ UN PRÍNCIPE IMPERIAL DE ESTE MUNDO, ACABO CÓMO ESPÍA DE LA CIA EN EL NUESTRO!? ¡POR QUÉ! ¡QUE TIENE MI MADRE QUE VER!?" exclama Itami con contundencia, con una cara que tras suyo a cierta distancia, a Risa y Rory les deja boquiabiertas. Itami ahora, quiere saber, obtener respuestas de ese crimen que nunca llegó a suceder. Pero la respuesta de Komakodo... no puede ser más intrigante, dejando a nuestro capitán Otaku de 34 años ya más desconcertado imposible, diciendo todo intrigante, muy intrigante, con una mirada que paraliza...

"Lo siento, capitán. No estoy autorizado. Sin embargo... puede que haga una excepción contigo. Quien sabe, puede que tú le sonsaques lo que aun se resiste a decir... sobre el 2/71... y sobre tu padre... Itami. Él mismo nos ha dicho... que por eso quisieron acabar con tu madre. Sólo te aviso que si quieres saber más... es tu decisión. Pero si aceptas, tú vida puede complicarse y mucho. No obstante... cuando la recepción en el Palacio de Sadera dentro de pocos días... puedes preguntarle directamente a Piña. Ella ya ha hablado con Diabo cara a cara... y puede que ya sepa algo. Adiós... capitán Itami. Nos volveremos a ver, mfmfmfmf." dice Komakodo yéndose con su risa entre dientes siempre intrigante, saludando con la mano de espaldas a Itami y subiéndose al minibus, conducido por un soldado de uniforme de camuflaje, que le saca de ahí en dirección al otro lado de la puerta.

A Itami, le cuesta, y mucho, asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar de la boca de Komakodo. Su cara de desconcierto, no puede ser ya más acusada. Una cara seria, de mucha preocupación, pero de no creerse lo que acaba de oír. Su madre ha estado en peligro ni más ni menos que por el hermano de Piña, el príncipe Diabo... capturado a las órdenes de la CIA de un tal Richard Stravinski... y de algo así cómo... 2/71. ¿Quien será ese tipo? ¿Y que serán esos extraños números? Pero por de pronto... Itami se da cuenta que quien está allí y ahora, son tres mujeres, toda una semidiosa, la mujer que quiso y que quiere volver a querer... y la mujer con quien creció, feliz... hasta que ella mismo lo truncó. Rory, Risa... y su madre. Ya un poco más calmado y centrado, pero aun desconcertado, se acerca a Rory y Risa...

"Itami... no entiendo nada de nada. ¿Alguien piensa explicarme de que va todo esto?" exclama Rory quejándose tontamente, más que nada, para intentar quitar tensión a la situación, pero no lo consigue demasiado, porque Risa, asustada pero sobre todo preocupada por Itami, exclama "Yo... Youji... no... no quería que esto pasara. Yo no..." dice ella asustada de verdad, cómo si se sintiera culpable, pero Itami (y el hombre que quiere) le acaricia el cabello, y con una sonrisa afable, le dice "Tranquila, Risa. Tú no has tenido culpa de nada. … Me alegro de volver a verte. Aunque sea... en Alnus. Lo siento, pero... tengo que ir a ver a mamá."

Y Itami, dejándolas a ambas muy preocupadas por él, ven cómo Itami, con una cara de profunda preocupación; incluso de... angustia, va en busca de su madre, en un hospital dónde los rescatados de la operación de liberación de tres días atrás, aun están recuperándose para regresar a casa al mismo día siguiente. Pero lo que a Itami le importa, es encontrar a su madre a dónde sea que se la hayan llevado, y sea quien sea que esté custodiando su habitación. Y al final, tras buscar por todas partes durante más de 10 minutos... y tener que pedir disculpas en más de un idioma (japonés, francés, español) por entrar en varias habitaciones a ver si acierta... la encuentra en el segundo piso, en una habitación custodiada por dos policías militares, un cabo primero japonés y un sargento francés con su inconfundible uniforme , que rápidamente le detienen con la mano. Itami, con cara furiosa y muy indignado...

"¡Dejádme pasar! ¡Es mi madre, maldita sea! ¡Quiero hablar con ella! ¡No quiero dejarla sola aquí! ¡Dejádme pasar!" grita Itami con impotencia por querer hablar con su madre, pero el PM francés se muestra inflexible, replicando con disciplina "Lo lamento, capitán. Pero no podemos dejar pasar a nadie más que al personal del hospital o a todo aquel que esté autorizado. Sin autorización... lo lamento, pero son las órdenes." pero el policía militar, es entonces cortado por uno de los doctores del hospital: el mismo psiquiatra militar de antes, un japonés, un tipo con gafas redondas, cara también redonda y cabello muy corto.

"No pasa nada, déjenle pasar. Hoy mismo se le dará la autorización para poder entrar. Así que no importa. Déjele pasar, sargento. Si fuese la suya, no haría lo mismo?" dice mirando seriamente al PM francés, que se queda descolocado sin saber que contestar, y al final, dejan pasar a Itami... que se queda muy y muy preocupado al ver a su madre, sentada en una silla, mirando hacia afuera... con su mirada perdida, su cabeza nerviosa, temblorosa, y su cara... que expresa miedo, con unos ojos abiertos a más no poder. Un miedo que son muchos miedos: a la soledad, al abandono, a la incomprensión... y sobre todo, miedo a afrontar la realidad que le atormenta desde hace 20 años.

"Mamá... ¡Mamá! ¡Soy yo, Youji! Tranquila... estoy aquí, contigo. Ya nadie te va a hacer daño. Mamá..." dice él bajándose ante ella de cuclillas, cogiéndole una mano y acariciándosela, mirándola con compasión, pero ella, con la cabeza temblorosa y mirando a todas partes, viéndose claramente que no está bien, exclama "Yo... Youji... hijo... va... vámonos a casa. No quiero quedarme más aquí. Vámonos a... casa. Youji." dice la madre de Itami, con la mirada perdida y de profundo miedo, temblorosa, cosa que a Itami, casi le está causando un trauma personal que se guarda para dentro tanto cómo puede. Pero se arma igualmente de valor, y exclamando decidido, le suelta "Mamá... ¡Mamá, mírame! ¿Me ves!? Estoy aquí. A tu lado. Y te prometo... que te protegeré. A todas las personas que me importan... siempre las protegeré. Incluso aunque destrozaran mi..." en cuando dice eso... su madre le mira fijamente, con la mirada perdida, cómo habiéndose quedado paralizada por un instante. Itami se da cuenta que ha metido la pata bien metida, arrepintiéndose mucho de lo estaba a punto de decir, pero entonces Hikari Itami, con esa mirada hacia ninguna parte, perdida, suelta...

"Hoy papá tarda mucho, verdad, cariño." dice con un tono amable, infantil, cómo si estuviera hablando con su hijo... con ocho años. Itami se queda horrorizado al darse cuenta que la cabeza de su madre está realmente mal, porque incluso parece tener lagunas en su memoria, mirando desconcertado, boquiabierto, pero también muy y muy preocupado a su madre. Tras suyo, en el pasillo frente a la puerta de la habitación, tanto Rory cómo sobre todo Risa, miran con mucha compasión a Itami, al darse cuenta que lo está pasando mal de verdad por ver a su madre en ese estado. Pero el médico...

"¡Ejem, ejem! Capitán Itami... podemos hablar?" le pide el médico y psiquiatra militar del hospital militar de Base Alnus al capitán japonés otaku alto, de cabello despeinado y guapetón, que sin desviar la mirada muy preocupada hacia su madre, se levanta, y mirándola también con compasión, la abraza... y le da un beso a la frente, diciéndole con mucho tacto "Volveré luego... vale? … Te quiero, mamá." y finalmente la vuelve a dejar sola en la habitación, a su madre, quien permanece mirando hacia afuera por la ventana sin decir nada, con temblores y tics en manos y cabeza que vienen y van. Itami cierra la puerta resguardada por los dos policías militares... que también miran serios cómo ceporros pero con cierta compasión en la mirada hacia el capitán de las JGSDF. Itami, acompañado del Doctor, Risa y Rory, andan por el pasillo del hospital de regreso hacia abajo, al vestíbulo o recepción del hospital. Y allí el doctor...

"Aaaaaggghhh... capitán Itami... que noticias quiere saber primero? ¿Las malas... o las peores?" dice el doctor con gafas redondas para intentar bajar un poco la tensión en el ambiente, sin mucho éxito, porque Itami, siendo observado con sorpresa por Risa y Rory, exclama con contundencia "Sea lo que sea... dígalo. No soporto que me mientan a no ser que sea para proteger o por el bien de alguien. Pero si se trata de mamá... necesito saber la verdad. … Cual es su estado real." pregunta un Itami visiblemente tenso y preocupado, siendo respondido por el doctor, que arreglándose las gafas sobre su nariz, responde...

"Podría decirle que todo irá bien... pero no lo haré. Su estado es muy delicado, capitán. Según la ficha médica de su madre proporcionada por el hospital psiquiátrico de Tsumuro... hace algún tiempo que su madre ha empezado a desarrollar... Alzheimer. Aun en un estado primigenio, pero que unido a su situación mental durante años... sólo provoca que éste se acelere. Y los síntomas ya empiezan a ser evidentes. Lo que es obvio, capitán, es que..." dice el médico mostrándose un tanto indeciso a soltar la cruda realidad. y Itami, sin abandonar su profunda preocupación, exclama con contundencia "¡Qué! ¡Dígalo de una vez! ¡Tengo que saberlo! ¡No tiene a nadie más que a mi! ¡Y ella es toda la familia que me queda! ¡Dígamelo!" exclama incluso con desesperación, dejando a Rory sorprendida y a Risa con mucha tristeza y compasión hacia Itami. El médico lo suelta, diciendo todo serio...

"Lo que le estoy diciendo, capitán... es que no espere que viva mucho tiempo más. Y no me refiero solamente a su cabeza. Según su historial... su madre, debido al terrible estrés, inimaginable para la mayoría de personas... tiene el sistema nervioso y cardiovascular, destrozados. Es decir... que es propensa tanto a un infarto de miocardio cómo a uno cerebral... especialmente si se altera de verdad, sea por lo que sea. Por otra parte, el alzheimer ya le está provocando episodios acusados de amnesia que de momento, son temporales. Vienen y van." dice seriamente el doctor, siendo interrumpido por Rory, que también preocupada por Itami, pregunta toda extrañada...

"¿Qué es eso de Alzheimer? ¿Una enfermedad? Es la primera vez que la oigo. ¿Es grave? Oh..." dice quedándose particularmente preocupada al ver la profunda cara de tristeza, incluso de desasosiego que tiene Itami en su rostro... y cómo Risa mira a su ex marido con mucha compasión... porque todo esto le recuerda a cuando los dos eran adolescentes. El Doctor sigue explicando, diciendo...

"Pronto llegará un punto en que ya no le recordará, capitán. Confusión mental. Mezcla de la memoria a largo y a corto plazo. Trastornos sensoriales, reacciones a destiempo, pérdida de la noción del tiempo. Ni tan siquiera recordará quien es ella misma. Si sumamos a todo esto su estado cardíaco y sus nervios, pese a la medicación... no espere que viva demasiado. … Lo siento... capitán Itami. Si me disculpa." dice el Doctor regresando para dentro, quedándose Itami, Risa y Rory, y ellas especialmente, dirigiendo su mirada de desconcierto y compasión hacia Itami... que acaba de recibir un shock muy duro para él. Ya no se atreve a decir nada más. La noticia que acaban de darle... de que el estado de su madre es mucho peor de lo que parecía en un principio o cabría esperar, le ha derrumbado por dentro. Le hace sentir... profundamente culpable. Cabizbajo, con una cara que es todo un poema...

"Rory." dice con una voz triste, apagada, quedándose la apóstol de Emroy mirándole con lástima sin responder, diciéndole Itami de espaldas "Vete a la taberna de Delilah. Sin mi. Quiero quedarme con... con mamá. Me necesita. Me... me necesita." dice con mucha tristeza y apretando sus puños de rabia... con un sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza que se lo come vivo: no quiere que se repita lo mismo de hace 20 años.

"¡Youji, espera! Yo... quiero... puedo quedarme contigo un poco más?" dice Risa triste pero tímida, con cara de triste de niña buena hacia Itami, que mirándola con una cara de profunda tristeza, ni siquiera le responde y se va andando para adentro... pero Risa se va tras él, andando deprisa... hasta que le coge de la mano, dando Itami un sobresalto y sorprendiéndose, porque Risa, mirándole con cariño, con los ojos llorosos, le dice "No pienso dejarte sólo. No lo hice entonces... ni lo haré ahora. Estaré a tu lado... Youji." y él sintiéndose aun muy triste, pero reconfortado, arropado por su ex mujer que una vez más, le está ayudando en un momento muy difícil, le coge la mano con más fuerza y le dice, simplemente, con cariño "Gracias... Risa."

La visión de Itami y Risa, cogidos de la mano andando para dentro del hospital... y la mirada que se han lanzado uno al otro, que más que de confianza, de compasión y sensibilidad... es de amor, y de amor sincero y auténtico, hacen que Rory se haya quedado literalmente de piedra. Porque acaba de darse cuenta de algo: le ha perdido. O en otras palabras, que Youji Itami... a quien realmente quiere visto lo visto, es a Risa y que realmente puede que vuelva con su ex mujer antes que hacerlo con ella. A pesar de tener el poder de una semi-diosa, de ser inmortal, de que ahora podría reaccionar con furia y despedazar a la parejita... sabe que eso sería una crueldad en que ni ella misma cree... y más bien, se siente cómo una adolescente que acaba de ser plantada por su novio. Se da cuenta que podría poseer su alma, pero... no su corazón, el cual está por quien siempre ha estado. Rory, con una cara entristecida, que haría llorar hasta las piedras... de golpe, se pone con el ceño fruncido, porque la otra alma que vive en su cuerpo, esa "voz" que vive en su cabeza, le ha dicho algo, y Rory, replica con mala cara tonta...

"Lo sé, lo sé. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Puede que haya perdido esta batalla, pero la guerra aun no está perdida." exclama la apóstol de Emroy en respuesta a la "voz" que vive en su mente, con este símil de que aun puede hacer algo para intentar conquistar a Itami para ella... pero... puede que ya sea demasiado tarde... y por eso se larga derecha a la taberna de Delilah, la cual aun no ha abierto, quien sabe si... a ahogar sus nuevas penas en alcohol. Y es que en cuestión de minutos, Itami ha pasado a estar preocupado por Rory... a estarlo mucho por su madre... y quien sabe si también por Risa, aunque con su ex mujer más bien...

Pero lo peor para nuestro capitán favorito, aun puede estar por llegar. Porque esta situación le hará, quiera o no, pensar y recordar un pasado que fue un trauma. Lo que pasó... hace 20 años.

 _ **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS. 9 DE FEBRERO.**_

 **Distrito 7º o _Palais-Bourbon_ , París, Francia. 3:45 PM hora local**

Ella, toda una soldado de élite, una guerrera ruda, dura, hecha y derecha para el combate... está fastidiada a más no poder, porque llevan allí cerca de dos horas haciendo algo que a las mujeres en general, les encanta hacer: entrar en una tienda de moda y probarse ropa, mucha ropa, a veces incluso durante una o dos horas. (los que tenéis novia sabéis a que me refiero) Pero eso, precisamente a ella, que a la hora de vestirse de civil no es algo que le preocupe en exceso, o más bien nada, es un verdadero engorro. No entiende y nunca entenderá, porque a sus congéneres del mal llamado sexo débil, les gusta tanto eso. Pero la cuestión es que al final, por estar allí, acorralada y sin opción a escapar, ha de hacer lo que Mizari ha querido hacer con ella desde que han entrado en esa boutique en pleno centro de París.

Durante largo rato, Mizari ha ido mirando, comparando... y queriéndose probar, aunque sin poder (por su cuerpo de mujer-pájaro), varios trajes, vestidos, faldas, chaquetas, modelitos, etc., etc., etc. Cosa que a Ren la ha impacientado de mala manera, de brazos cruzados y dando pataletas con el pie retumbada sobre una de las paredes del local... mientras Migasho se lo mira cómo que no van con ella... y Joël Lefevre está atento a su alrededor, especialmente a la entrada del local, porque su misión ahí es hacer de guardaespaldas de Mizari. Pero al final, la ruda y dura soldado germanojaponesa, ha sido empujada por Mizari a los probadores para que se pruebe toda clase de ropa. Las dos llevan allí largo rato, con Migasho y Lefevre, esperando y escuchando... las tontas discusiones de Ren y Mizari al otro lado de la cortina del probador.

"Q qu queee? ¿Es una broma? ¡No pienso ponerme eso!" exclama Ren quejándose tontamente tras la cortina del probador, diciéndole Mizari con su inconfundible voz de mujer fatal "Oohhh... vamos, pruébatelas. Esta lencería también te hará más atractiva a los hombres. Teniendo un trasero tan bien formado, con esto atraerás sus miradas, te lo aseguro." se oye a Mizari tras la cortina del probador con su voz seductora, oyéndose replicar Ren con voz tonta de enfado "¡C co cómo tengo que decírtelo!? ¡No pienso ponerme estas braguitas tan cortas y... y transparentes! ¡Jamás entraría en combate con eso puesto! ¡Sería cómo hacerlo sin bragas!" grita Ren al otro lado de la cortina del probador, toda nerviosa y cabreada, pasando verdadera vergüenza, mientras Joël intenta permanecer con una cara seria pero tonta, sonrojado por oír esa discusión tan íntima, y Migasho, de brazos cruzados y mirándole burlona de reojo, le espeta...

"No hagas correr tanto la imaginación, capitán Lefevre. Es un consejo si quieres mantener tus partes nobles a salvo en cuando Ren se entere." dice seria pero con intención de burlarse la teniente-coronel de color al capitán de barba sin bigote, que replica intentando no hacer ver que está nervioso, pero sin poder ocultar su sonrojo en la cara, exclamando "N... no... no es verdad, teniente-coronel. No... no estaba pensando en la capitana en... en esos términos." responde él desviando la mirada con cara enfadada... pero sin poder quitarse el sonrojo. Pero Migasho sigue insistente con el tema, porque le espeta en voz baja a la oreja... con tono insinuante...

"Vamos, que tiene de malo? Eres un hombre o no? Para tu información, capitán... cuando ha estado de permiso en Alnus, he compartido con ella el baño de las chicas, y le aseguro que la capitana Schmidt, tiene un culo y unos muslos... mmmmm... simplemente perfectos. Y de pechos tampoco está nada mal." dice Migasho insinuante, traviesa, gastándole una broma pesada al capitán francés de fuerzas especiales, que aun sonrojado pero molesto de verdad, le replica "¡Teniente-coronel, déjelo ya, no le parece!? ¿? Ooohhh" exclama Joël quedándose muy sorprendido... pero sin abandonar su sonrojo, más bien hiendo a más, cuando la cortina del probador es arremangada... y sale primero Mizari, que cómo si de un pase de modelos se tratara, hace con la mano el gesto para que Ren salga, diciendo con tono caballeresco "Adelante, milady. Sorprenda a su amado caballero con su inigualable vestido." y es entonces... cuando Ren, sale del probador, vestida con un espectacular y muy elegante vestido de noche de color rojo, de falda corta, muy corta, sin mangas y pronunciado escote, pero con el que, cómo no, está pura y simplemente... arrebatadora.

"¿Verdad que es una monada?" dice Mizari toda ñoña, habiendo cumplido uno de sus entre comillas objetivos en París, que no era otro que por fin, Ren intentase parecer por un momento, una mujer de pies a cabeza (que de hecho lo es, pero su yo profesional, de soldado de fuerzas especiales, está por encima de cualquier otra cosa). Migasho, mirando de reojo a Joël, en pose segura y confiada, suelta "Que te decía, capitán Lefevre. A que te gusta lo que ves, mh? Y tú, capitana Schmidt... alegra esa cara. Hasta ahora, lo más elegante que te has puesto en toda tu vida, ha sido el uniforme de gala de las JGSDF o del Bundeswehr. " y Joël, mirando sorprendido y... sonrojado a Ren, que está tanto o más sonrojada que él, incluso tímida porque le da vergüenza que la vean así, no tiene palabras para decir lo que quiere decir. Pero Ren, sonrojada y haciéndose la enfadada, espeta...

"No... no te burles de mi, Migasho. Los franceses sois unos traicioneros. Aunque... reconozco que hacéis unos vestidos..." dice ella aun sonrojada, girándose para atrás... y viéndose a sí misma en el espejo del probador otra vez, dándose cuenta que piense lo que piense y diga lo que diga... ella misma se da cuenta que está realmente atractiva con ese elegante (y muy caro) vestido puesto. Mizari, juntando las manos y mostrando que está encantada de la vida, exclama "Aaaaahhh estás realmente guapa. Vestida así puedes dar por seguro que en Alnus todos los hombres intentarían seducir... em... quería decir que atraerías sus miradas. Simplemente, he sacado a relucir tu lado más femenino y bello." dice divertida la mujer-pájaro rubia de grandes pechos, cosa que a Ren en el fondo no deja de darle repelús... pero que se da cuenta que con esa ropa, no se siente tan mal... aunque Ren, sin saber tampoco por qué... se pone roja e incluso tímida, cuando se da cuenta que Lefevre la mira también sonrojado, impresionado, cómo si estuviera viendo casi casi... un ángel. A su lado, Migasho, le da un codazo con sonrisa traviesa, espetando "Vamos, Lefevre. ¿No vas a decir nada? Lo lleva escrito en la cara. Eres el único hombre que hay aquí... y quiere oír tu opinión." Pero Ren, exclama con enfado, pero sonrojada; incluso incómoda...

"N... no... no le digas eso, Jilien! Que... qué me interesa a mi su opinión? ¡Sois vosotros quienes me habéis obligado a ponerme esto! Y al capitán seguro que... que..." dice incluso... tímida, cosa absolutamente rara de ver en ella, pero entonces, Joël, con una mano en el cogote, incómodo y tímido por la situación, suelta lo que piensa, con una tímida sonrisa afable en la cara, dice "Eeemmm... yo... yo sólo creo que... capitana... que estás... ese vestido te queda muy bien. Estás... estás preciosa, Ren." dice con cara amable y una tímida sonrisa el capitán Joël Lefevre... causando que Ren se quede al instante, muy sorprendida, sin palabras, con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas... demostrando que en el fondo, se siente alagada que el capitán francés con el que suele estar cómo perro y gato, le diga eso, aunque haya acabado de conocerle... preguntándose en su cabeza por qué. Pero enseguida, poniéndose aun más sonrojada, desvía la mirada, toda tímida, espetando un " … Burro."

Pero entonces... algo ocurre en el local, en la tienda de Christian Dior en pleno distrito 7º de París, muy cerca de la Torre Eiffel. La puerta automática del local se abre... entrando un hombre maduro, de entorno los 55 o pocos más años de edad, no muy alto, pero ancho y con brazos fuertes, cabello corto blanco, y una mirada de "ojo" gris oscuro, un tanto... inquietante, ya que el otro... lo lleva cubierto con un parche de cuero negro, rodeando el hilo de éste su cabeza. Vestido muy formal pero profesional: traje oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata azul marino y por encima una gabardina larga oscura o negra. El hombre, anda directamente hacia el grupo sin ni siquiera saludar a la dependienta de la recepción de la tienda, que le mira extrañado. Pero del grupo... Joël ya se ha puesto en alerta en cuando ese hombre ha entrado en la tienda. Muy lenta y disimuladamente... ha metido su mano bajo su chaqueta del traje y en cuestión de un segundo... se gira abrúptamente y desenfunda su arma, una pistola _H &K USP SD_ de 9mm hacia ese hombre que se les acerca, apuntándole con el arma y una cara que acojona... pero antes que Joël pueda decir nada...

"Aaaahhh... señor Lafonte! Cuanto tiempo." dice Migasho toda educada, más bien en pose y actitud de mujer inteligente, se acerca a ese hombre desconocido para ellos, acercándole la mano... y viendo los demás atónitos, cómo ese hombre, le besa la mano cómo si un caballero hacia una dama en el siglo XIX se tratase, diciendo ese hombre desconocido con un solo ojo, con una amabilidad y educación para quitarse el sombrero...

"Un placer verte, cómo siempre... Jillien. Guapa y encantadora ... a tu manera. Mfmfmf" dice con una intrigante risa entre dientes ese hombre francés, pero todo educado e incluso caballeresco con la teniente-coronel de color, que haciéndose la estrecha, tapándose la boca con la mano, espeta "Jajaja. Es usted todo un caballero, señor. Lástima que de mis colegas militares no pueda decir lo mismo." dice Jilien incluso sarcástica, arqueando una ceja, replicando el hombre en el mismo tono "Sí... me hago una idea. Pero apuesto a que en Alnus te encuentras cómo pez en el agua. Tú siempre has sido más de acción que de inteligencia, querida amiga, mfmfmf. Pero... podrías presentarme a tus amigos, antes de nada? Y especialmente... decirle al joven que ya puede bajar el arma." dice el tal Lafonte, poniéndose más serio, incluso... intrigante. Y Migasho, presentándoselos con la mano, explica...

"Ah, sí. Chicos... permitidme que os lo presente. Este señor nunca mejor dicho... es mi superior y contacto en el DGSI o Dirección General de Seguridad Interior de Francia. El veterano y maestro, con más de 30 años de servicio y experiencia a sus espaldas... el director del departamento de información exterior... el agente Thierry Lafonte." dice Jillien con una amabilidad incluso inusitada para ella habitualmente, mientras el agente del DGSI les saluda también caballerosamente, postrándose ante ellos con el brazo derecho sobre el pecho. Mizari simplemente se postra para saludarle, Joël baja enseguida el arma y al mismo tiempo que Ren, ambos se ponen firmes y saludan al muy veterano agente de inteligencia francés, el cual de repente, suelta con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, simpática...

"Oooohhh... capitana Ren Schmidt. Que visión para mi único ojo. Una belleza germanojaponesa, con lo mejor de la moda francesa. La combinación perfecta." y ante tal comentario, Ren simplemente, desviando la mirada con mala cara tonta, suelta "Aaaaggghhh... puedo quitarme ya esto?" replicando enseguida Mizari con voz infantil y el dedo índice sobre los labios "Oohhh... por qué? Yo quiero que te pruebes más vestidos." y Ren, girando la cabeza y la mirada hacia Joël, suelta con una tonta sonrisa cruel...

"¿Por qué no juegas ahora con él a vestir muñecas, Mizari? Al fin y al cabo, tiene que quedarse aquí contigo, no? Jijiji" dice estúpida risa malvada, cargándole el muerto a su colega de fuerzas especiales francés, que se queda con una estúpida pose y cara de temerse lo peor. Pero el capitán Levefre, vuelve a ponerse normal, porque Thierry, con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina y una mueca confiada en la cara, le dice...

"Hay que reconocer que nuestros soldados de fuerzas especiales están bien entrenados. Ha detectado mi presencia nada más atravesar la puerta. Buenos reflejos, capitán Joël Lefevre. Si es así, proteja a la señorita Mizari durante la siguiente hora. Aunque cómo sabrán, hay numerosos policías y gendarmes de paisano vigilando los alrededores, para que no les pase nada. Así que... me llevo conmigo a sus dos guapas amigas, si no le importa." dice Lafonte una vez más, con tono caballeresco, replicándole un Lefevre un tanto sorprendido, pero serio "Em... sí, señor. Me encargaré de la seguridad de la señorita Mizari. Yo y ella estaremos aquí a su regreso."

Thierry simplemente sonríe con una mueca confiada, haciendo que si con la cabeza, cuando Migasho suelta, con su sarcasmo habitual "Y bien, "jefe". Con que "romántica" cita piensa agasajarnos a mi y a la capitana." y el veterano agente de inteligencia del DGSI, con una mueca y una mirada de su único ojo... un tanto perturbadora, extraña, suelta "¿Os apetece dar un paseo en mi coche por París?" dice esto... siendo mirado muy seriamente pro Migasho, cuando tras suyo, Ren, con cara y voz tontas, de sentirse ridícula, suelta "Emmm... esto... puedo ya cambiarme de ropa?" y Migasho, con sarcasmo y alzándose de hombros, exclama...

"Aigh... por supuesto, capitana Schmidt. Aunque al capitán Lefevre ahora te mire con otros ojos. Y date prisa, que es para hoy." dice la teniente-coronel de color sarcástica, cómo burlándose de Ren, que con estúpida cara de bulldog, les mira, pensando _Serás bruja, maldita francesa. Está me la vas a pagar._ Y se encierra de nuevo en el probador, estirando de malas maneras la cortina para taparse.

**** Diez minutos después ****

Tras haberse cambiado Ren de ropa, volviendo a ponerse sus tejanos ajustados, camisa roja a cuadros, bambas adidas y la parca verde oliva del Bundeswehr, sale junto a Jilien y el agente del DGSI de la exclusiva tienda de moda parisina... siendo observados y vigilados de lejos por agentes vestidos de paisano en vehículos o en la calle, incluso en balcones de edificios cercanos... hiendo hacia un coche aparcado muy cerca: un _Citroën DS 5_ nuevo azul eléctrico, subiendo Thierry al volante... y Jillien y Ren en las plazas traseras, arrancando el coche y saliendo de allí... rumbo a otro distrito de París, al otro lado del Sena. Más exactamente... al barrio moderno y de negocios por excelencia de la capital francesa: _La Defénse_. Un coche que ambas chicas ya se han dado cuenta que va seguido muy de cerca por otro, un _Renault Mégane_ nuevo gris oscuro, con unos tipos encorbatados a bordo. Puede que delante haya otro coche. Justo al pasar sobre el Sena por el puente de la autopista interurbana N13... y al disponerse a entrar en un largo túnel que atraviesa todo el distrito por debajo, el caballeresco pero no menos intrigante agente de inteligencia francés, al volante del DS 5, empieza a hablar todo tranquilo, incluso un tanto distendido.

"Me encanta dar una vuelta con mi coche por los túneles y viaductos de la Defénse. Es dónde mejor me siento para pensar. Estás aislado de los elementos mientras el mundo exterior va deslizándose a tu lado." dice justo cuando entran en el enorme túnel, quedándose el interior del vehículo medio a oscuras, iluminado con las luces anaranjadas del túnel que vienen y van constantemente y de la pantalla del navegador en el salpicadero del coche francés. Mientras Migasho mira toda seria hacia afuera por la ventanilla, Ren está retumbada sobre el respaldo del asiento, con las manos juntadas tras su cabeza, espetando la germanojaponesa...

"Ya. Bonitas aficiones. Pero espero que al tratarse de su propio coche, no esté hasta los topes de micrófonos ocultos para poder grabar nuestra conversación, verdad?" acaba diciendo sarcástica la capitana de cabello castaño y ojos grises, replicándole enseguida Thierry cómo si nada "Puede. Pero la teniente-coronel tiene otra opinión al respecto." dice mirando a Migasho de reojo por el retrovisor, y la militar francesa de color, gira su cabeza hacia ella y le dice, cómo regañando a una niña...

"Capitaaana. Tenga un poco de respeto por mi superior. Puedes fiarte de él. Y antes que digas nada... sí. El coche que nos está siguiendo desde que hemos arrancado es también del DGSI. Así que relájate... y escucha. Seguro que lo encuentras interesante. Señor, hemos atravesado el portal de Ginza y nos hemos tragado más de 15 horas de avión para venir aquí expresamente. Así que... es hora de hablar de eso tan interesante que me comentó por teléfono." acaba diciendo Jilien con una sonrisa confiada, quedándose Ren seria e intrigada, sin decir nada, volviendo la vista al frente, hacia su educado pero... enigmático conductor, que tiene efectivamente... muchas cosas de las que hablar con ellas. Conduciendo el vehículo todo serio, empieza a explicar...

"En realidad quería hablarles de al menos tres cosas diferentes y separadas... que al final, llevan al mismo destino. Pero vamos por partes. El pasado 21 de diciembre, a penas unas pocas horas antes, pero también durante, y sobre todo... después, de que los tres portales hicieran acto de presencia en Santiago de Chile, Madrid y París, ocurrieron varias cosas en otros lugares del mundo, que a primera vista, no tienen relación. Pero por las excesivas coincidencias, y tras arduas investigaciones de mi departamento, en colaboración con otros colegas no sólo de la PSIA de Japón, el CNI de España y la ANI de Chile, sino también de otros países, he llegado a una conclusión de la que es imposible escapar." dice serio e intrigante por momentos el muy veterano agente de inteligencia francés conduciendo el coche, respondiendo enseguida Migasho, que endureciendo la mirada, espeta "O en otras palabras... que aquí hay gato encerrado. O incluso más de uno."

"Podría decirse así, teniente-coronel. Pero esto va aun más allá de lo que usted y su colega de las JSDF... o debería decir también ex colega del Bundeswehr y su BND, pueden sospechar en un principio. Dejen que me explique." explica justo cuando salen del largo túnel... y toma un desvío a la derecha, para circular por las calles y viaductos elevados de La Defénse con las vistas constantes de ultra modernos rascacielos, puentes e infraestructuras de arquitectura futurista, empezando ahora sí, a explicar de verdad.

"En primer lugar, el pasado 21 de diciembre, a penas una hora antes de que todo empezara, los hasta 22 centros de control aéreo existentes en Estados Unidos, recibieron de manera prácticamente simultanea, una llamada de una "instancia superior", que les ordenaba desviar todo tráfico aéreo sobre el Estado de Nebraska. Dicha llamada no se identificó cómo de la administración responsable de esos centros de control, en este caso, la administración federal de aviación. Sino de alguien... incluso por encima, situado cómo se pueden imaginar... en Washington." dice el agente de inteligencia con un parche en un ojo conduciendo el coche.

"¿El Pentágono?" dice enseguida igualmente seria Migasho, que de brazos cruzados y muy seria, escucha atentamente la explicación de su colega y superior en el DGSI, mientras Ren escucha igualmente atenta... aunque mirando las vistas de la ultra-moderna arquitectura del distrito de negocios de París. Thierry responde enseguida, explicando...

"Casi, teniente-coronel. Porque lo curioso del asunto, en que en la misma hora, el mando estratégico centralizado de las Fuerzas Aéreas estadounidenses, más conocido cómo el NORAD, recibió una llamada de esa misma "instancia superior", obligándoles también a desviar el tráfico militar sobre el mismo Estado. Pero aunque el objetivo era el mismo, mientras a los centros de control aéreo civiles se les dijo que ese desvío sobre Nebraska se debía a unas grandes maniobras militares, a los centros de control aéreo militares, se les dijo que era por problemas meteorológicos graves, sin especificar cuales. La cuestión fundamental, señoritas, es que al final... se les ordenó lo mismo, por motivos completamente diferentes, cosa que entenderán que resulta bastante sospechosa." explica Thierry incluso con cierto sarcasmo, cuando Ren, gira la cabeza y mirando al hombre por el retrovisor, suelta con cierta mala cara...

"Sí, todo eso es muy sospechoso, no lo niego, señor Lafonte. Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con las puertas?" y Migasho, echándose la mano derecha a la barbilla, en pose pensativa, dice intrigada "No nos estará diciendo... que al final la Casa Blanca o el Pentágono SÍ tiene que ver. Mh?" dice Migasho tan tranquila pero por dentro, cada vez más intrigada. Su superior del BFST con un ojo cubierto con un parche cómo de pirata de película, le responde conduciendo el coche y con un tono serio pero un tanto desairado...

"Por supuesto que no, Jilien. Vosotros mismos en Alnus ya lo sospecháis. Aunque Dyrrell es innegable que ambiciona la puerta, el aparato político, militar y diplomático de Washington, se lo impide. El stablishment en definitiva. Además, puede que su cúpula militar y de inteligencia no siempre comparta los mismos puntos de vista que las nuestras, pero entre su lista de prioridades no está en absoluto la de traer el caos a países aliados y estratégicamente importantes para ellos, gastándonos esa pequeña broma." explica un tanto sarcástico el veterano espía francés, exclamando Ren un tanto pasota "Vamos que... Dyrrell ignora por completo la situación, mientras la CIA le cuelga un monigote a la espalda sin que se entere. Idiota." dice con las manos juntadas tras el cogote y mirando afuera con tonta cara de indiferencia.

"Cierto, capitana Schmidt." le replica Thierry con una mueca en los labios justo cuando entran en otro túnel y el habitáculo del coche se queda a oscuras iluminado con las luces amarillentas y las luces de los demás vehículos, explicando "Dyrrell es un idiota, pero el idiota más poderoso del mundo. Y en cuando sea consciente de la situación, la cual ya sospecha por quienes le rodean y pronto sabrá del todo... por cierto país aliado... su respuesta puede ser imparable. Pero también inútil." dice endureciendo la mirada de su único ojo, cómo siendo consciente que sabe que la cosa no irá en absoluto bien de ahora en adelante.

"¿? ¿A que se refiere con eso, señor?" pregunta la francesa de color seria e intrigada, pero su superior del DGSI le replica "Luego os explico esa parte, señoritas. Pero aun hay dos cosas más relacionadas con ese desvío de tráfico aéreo sobre Nebraska. Una orden que aun ahora el FBI está investigando... y no se sabe de dónde salió, o puede... sea información tan clasificada, que ni tan siquiera nosotros hemos podido acceder a ella. ¡Ja! Gajes del oficio." dice con ironía, levantándose de hombros sin soltar las manos del volante, pero Ren le replica seria e incluso con su inconfundible mirada asesina de ojos grises "No nos haga perder más el tiempo, espía frenchie. Queremos saberlo, y saberlo ya. Cuéntanoslo todo." al decir esto, con los brazos cruzados y su mirada capaz de paralizar a cualquiera, Migasho echa un suspiro de hartazgo con el ceño fruncido cómo diciendo _Por qué no te calmas, tigresa?_ Y Thierry se ríe entre dientes, para empezar a explicar de nuevo...

"Mfmfmfmf. Veo que no tengo escapatoria, así que se lo diré. Quien ordenó eso, fuese quien fuese, aunque... sospechamos ya de buena tinta quien pudo haber sido, no quería testimonios de lo que pasase ese día en esa franja horaria, sobre los cielos de Nebraska. Pero el destino es tozudo, y hubo... al menos dos testimonios. En el mismo momento en que las tres puertas se abrían, un avión de transporte estratégico Boeing C-17 de las fuerzas aéreas estadounidenses, que había despegado seis horas antes desde la base de McGuire en Nueva Jersey, con destino a la base Hickam en las islas Hawaii, sobrevoló, por un fallo momentáneo en sus sistemas de navegación por GPS, el espacio aéreo de Nebraska durante unos diez minutos. En el informe posterior de la misión, tanto el piloto cómo el copiloto, así cómo dos miembros más de la tripulación, dijeron ser testimonios de algo... muy extraño. Declararon que vieron un potente rayo de luz, cómo un láser gigantesco, atravesar el cielo de arriba a abajo o... de abajo a arriba, quien sabe. Curioso... que justo cuando se estaba produciendo un apagón eléctrico masivo en todo Nebraska, pese a que sus dos centrales nucleares y todas las demás centrales productoras de energía, funcionaban con normalidad, un potente halo de luz blanca muy intensa, cómo un láser desproporcionadamente potente, atravesara los cielos de Nebraska... hacia el espacio, y que según parece... desde allí, se dispersaba hacia otras partes, aunque no me han sabido decir cuales exactamente. Pero desde luego, sus equipos lo detectaron." explica seriamente el espía de un solo ojo descubierto, dejando a las dos militares cada vez más intrigadas, alzando la voz Migasho...

"¿? A quien se refiere con lo de "sus equipos". Y por curiosidad. Esos pilotos... han vivido para contarlo?" dice toda intrigada la teniente-coronel francesa, quedándose Ren mirándola también intrigada por haber hecho esa pregunta... y por querer saber la respuesta. Y esa respuesta, viene de boca del espía del DGSI, que iluminado y en la penumbra constantemente por el ir y venir de las luces amarillentas del túnel, cosa que da más misterio incluso a sus palabras, explica...

"Creo que en esto último ya se puede imaginar la respuesta, teniente-coronel." dice mirando de reojo seriamente a Migasho por el retrovisor del coche, replicando Migasho con los ojos cerrados "Me lo temía." y acto seguido, Ren, igualmente seria y de brazos cruzados cómo Jilien, suelta toda intrigada "Insinúas que esos pilotos de las USAF, fueron..."

"Sí, capitana Schmidt. … Sólo una semana después, esos cuatro hombres que fueron testimonios de ese hecho aparentemente inexplicable o sobrenatural... murieron en extrañas circunstancias, aparentemente por accidentes variopintos. Pero los informes de la misión, de los cuales se hicieron copias, y algunas de estas... desaparecieron sin dejar rastro... en dicho informe, ambos pilotos declararon que pese a que esa rayo de luz blanco casi cegante parecía... eléctrico, ni su radio ni su radar tenían ninguna anomalía de funcionamiento. Hasta que se alejaron de esa luz... y la perdieron tras de si. Lo que es evidente... es que podemos saber por este mero despiste de la tripulación de ese C-17, por dónde salía o caía ese halo de luz. Según las coordenadas que indicaban su carta de navegación... en ese momento sobrevolaban cerca de un condado del mismo Estado. … Blackforest Village. Un pequeño pueblo de Nebraska que ese mismo día, también sufrió el apagón... con el agravante de estar cubierto con una espesa niebla, con lo que allí nadie vio nada. Un pueblecito dónde por cierto, recientemente ha pasado algo... verdaderamente extraño." dice ya intrigante de verdad el veterano agente de inteligencia francés, causando el mismo efecto en sus dos duras pero atractivas acompañantes.

"Todavía no ha contestado la pregunta, señor Lafonte. Qué ha querido decir con eso de que lo detectaron. Quien." pregunta Ren seria e intrigada, mirando al del DGSI por el retrovisor, y éste les responde, atento a la conducción y su único ojo de mirada seria y un tanto perturbadora...

"Hice una consulta a un viejo amigo que trabaja en la Guayana francesa. Más exactamente... a la base de la ESA, la agencia espacial europea. Y me explicó, incluso con cierto desconcierto, que mientras las tres puertas estuvieron abiertas, el tráfico aéreo era desviado sobre Nebraska... y el mismo Estado se quedaba sin electricidad... sus radiotelescopios detectaron una extraña anomalía, interferencia, cómo... una especie de estallido de energía en forma de potentes interferencias en sus equipos de seguimiento, ligados a sus radiotelescopios. En un principio, pensó obviamente, que debía tratarse de un error o un fallo en los sistemas informáticos. Pero decidió llamar a otro colega suyo... en el gran radiotelescopio de arecibo, en Puerto Rico. Y allí detectaban lo mismo con mayor intensidad si cabe. Y lo mismo en otros del resto del hemisferio occidental, porque en los radiotelescopios de Asia o Oceanía, no detectaron nada. Sin embargo... todo esto sucedía, mientras Santiago de Chile, París y Madrid, eran atacadas por tropas imperiales rebeldes, muchos de los cuales fueron capturados e interrogados. Y todos los testimonios de esos imperiales rebeldes capturados, coinciden. Esas puertas... no estaban allí antes de abrirse. Un "mago oscuro" que se presentó a Palacio, les advirtió de que esto iba a ocurrir, y convenció a Zorzal para contraatacar contra Japón a través de esas puertas. Pero Zorzal no podía imaginarse que había un pequeño fallo intencionado. Esas puertas no abrían en Japón... sino aquí, en París... y en las capitales de España y Chile, ganándose a tres nuevos enemigos. Cómo pueden ver... las casualidades no hacían más que aumentar, pero a ellos ya les va bien así." termina de explicar todo intrigante al volante del Citroën DS 5, iluminado y en la penumbra constantemente por las luces amarillas que vienen y van del túnel, pero consiguiendo que Ren y Jilien se queden aun más intrigadas por momentos por saber de todo eso que hasta ahora no sabían.

"Por lo tanto... eso confirma lo mismo que me pasó a mi en el bosque de Hordst! ¡Esos jodidos yanquis tienen la tecnología para crear puertas artificiales! ¡Ellos lo hicieron!" exclama Ren con sorpresa, dándose cuenta que acaban de hacer un gran descubrimiento, pero Migasho, sentada a su lado en los asientos traseros del DS 5, aun muy seria y de brazos cruzados, le corta enseguida, diciendo "Te equivocas, es la CIA quien posee esa tecnología. Y viendo lo que te pasó en Kylystia... puede que incluso alguien más en este mundo." dice mirando muy en serio a Ren, que se queda igualmente seria y parada, cómo admitiendo que tiene razón en eso. Pero Thierry Lafonte, les revela un nuevo dato, diciendo...

"Señoritas... hay una segunda cosa que quiero decirles. Relacionada con lo anterior, por supuesto. Cómo bien saben en Alnus, teniente-coronel, o quizás me equivoco... la CIA no es la finalidad... sino el instrumento para alcanzarla. Y quien la dirige, Richard Stravinski... está con "ellos" y recibe su apoyo. Y por supuesto... de quien lo dirige y que está en la cúspide de lo que podríamos llamar... la conspiración por excelencia. … El Proyecto 2/71." en cuando dice eso aparentemente tan tranquilo pero serio al volante del coche, Migasho se queda muy sorprendida, seria pero con los ojos cómo un búho, y Ren mirándola de reojo con intriga, porque la germanojaponesa de ojos grises y cabello castaño, aun no había oído nunca hablar del 2/71. Migasho, poniéndose aun más seria, endureciendo la mirada, lo suelta, exclamando...

"Entonces... señor... usted sabe qué es el proyecto 2/71?" y la respuesta de su superior del DGSI, conduciendo de espaldas a ella, es tranquilizadora... pero que les revela algo desconocido hasta ahora, explicando el veterano espía francés "Lamento decepcionarla, teniente-coronel. Pero aun desconocemos en que consiste exactamente ese proyecto secreto. Pero si sabemos que no es únicamente de la CIA, sino en realidad de alguien más. Y sabemos de un grupo de personas en la sombra con bastante poder en sus manos, que ayudan y empujan a que el 2/71 sea una realidad. Es decir... que ayudan a que la conspiración tire adelante, sirviendo de pasada... a sus intereses." dice serio, mirando al frente mientras conduce, saliendo del túnel y circulando sobre un viaducto elevado justo al lado del enorme Arco de la Defensa o _Grand Arche_. Ren alza la voz, mostrando mucha curiosidad por querer saber más, exclamando...

"Entonces... nos está diciendo... que lo de las puertas fue un gigantesco complot? Pero... para qué. Y contra quien." pregunta la capitana Schmidt incluso con cierto desconcierto por lo que está sabiendo, pero Migasho, sin dejar de estar muy seria y de brazos cruzados, le pone una mano en un brazo a Ren y le habla a su superior "Lo sabremos si dejas hablar al "jefe". Señor... podría explicarse más claramente?" pregunta Migasho muy en serio a Lafonte, que se explica...

"En el DGSI llevamos investigándolos al menos desde hace dos años. Pero ahora estamos acelerando las investigaciones gracias a nuestros colegas de la PSIA de Japón, el CNI de España y la ANI de Chile. Son un grupo de personas que forman una especie de... lobby secreto a nivel global. Lo forman políticos importantes, incluso con responsabilidades de gobierno, grandes banqueros, los cuales están vinculados a... fabricantes y vendedores de la industria de armamento, quienes son el puntal de dicha organización secreta... la cual incluso tiene un nombre. … _Jeledh Eloah._ Los hijos de Dios." dice Thierry tan tranquilo, pero descolocando más si cabe a Schmidt y Migasho, que se miran entre ellas sin entenderlo, devolviendo la mirada al frente y espetando Ren en broma...

"Ya... por curiosidad... nos va a decir también que los Iluminatti están metidos?" dice Ren con sarcasmo, dándole Migasho un disimulado codazo para que no diga tonterías, pero Lafonte les sigue explicando, tomándose con buen humor la broma de la germanojaponesa "Jajajaja. Ojalá la realidad fuera tan sencilla cómo eso, capitana. Pero ese nombre no es casual. Los integrantes de dicho Lobby tienen dos cosas en común. Su relación directa o indirecta con el tráfico y venta tanto legal cómo ilegal de armas en todo el mundo... y que todos ellos son judíos. Eso queda patente... en que la mitad de los ministros del gobierno israelí actual, especialmente el ministro de defensa y el Primer Ministro, son miembros de dicho lobby secreto... que también tiene sus tentáculos en Washington. Todo... gracias a la CIA dirigida por uno que es de los suyos... pero no integrante. Richard Stravinski." acaba diciendo el viejo agente de inteligencia francés endureciendo la mirada, exclamando enseguida Ren con cierta sorpresa...

"Ese tipo... es el Director General de la CIA. Entonces... todo cuadra! ¡Ahora entiendo que coño pintaban esos soldados israelíes en la fortaleza de Kylystia! ¡Se lo ordenó su gobierno! Pero... para que tenían que rescatar a un agente del BND. No tiene ningún sentido." exclama Ren con cara sorprendida pero también enfadada, golpeando con el puño cerrado sobre el asiento del coche, mientras Migasho la mira de reojo muy seriamente, pero dando la razón a ese razonamiento de su colega de las JSDF. Migasho vuelve la mirada seria y fría hacia su superior francés, preguntando "¿De verdad cree que se montó todo eso... por meros traficantes de armas internacionales? ¿Lo cree seriamente, señor?"

"Por supuesto que no, Jilien. Pero es obvio que son un puntal básico de la conspiración 2/71 y para su desarrollo. Dicha organización lleva años funcionando, causando pequeños o grandes conflictos por todo el mundo, aumentando así la sensación de inseguridad, y obligando a esos países a gastar más en armas y en hombres para manejarlas. Es decir, que aunque no fuese así, podemos llegar a creer, que las tres puertas, al menos para este lobby secreto... no fueron más que la representación más espectacular en toda la historia, de un melodrama militar. Se lo explicaré... con un ejemplo histórico que ocurrió de verdad. Capitana Schmidt... usted sabe de algo que ocurrió en Japón, más exactamente en Hokkaido, hace más o menos 40 años?" pregunta aparentemente distendido el viejo espía francés a Ren.

"¿? ¿Un incidente en Hokkaido... hace 40 años? Déjeme pensar..." y Ren durante un rato, con cara tonta de pensarlo, hasta que se pone más seria, al recordarlo, exclamando "Oh. Se refiere... al incidente Belenko?" pregunta Ren toda seria, explicándoselo Lafonte...

"Exacto. La felicito por tan buena memoria, capitana Schmidt. Fue el seis de septiembre de 1976. Un MiG 25 "Foxbat" de la Fuerza Aérea soviética, con el teniente Víktor Belenko a sus mandos, despegó ese día desde su base en el extremo oriental de Rusia. Media hora después, cortó contacto con control de tierra y se dirigió hacia el este, a una velocidad superior a mach 2, hasta penetrar en el espacio aéreo japonés cómo pedro por su casa. Y mientras las JSDF no podían responder ante semejante amenaza, desde las bases norteamericanas en Japón le detectaron desde el principio, e incluso mandaron dos F-4 Phantom para interceptarle, sin ningún éxito. El aparato y su piloto, cómo sabe, acabaron aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Hakodate, en la isla de Sapporo, solicitando el asilo político en Estados Unidos. Aunque esta... no es, cómo comprenderán, la parte que nos interesa. Sino lo que vino en las semanas y meses siguientes al incidente. Desde la prensa de Japón se criticó con dureza la impasividad e inutilidad de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa ante un sólo avión en su espacio aéreo, cundiendo el pánico con la idea quizás un poco exagerada, de que las JSDF resultarían completamente inútiles ante un posible ataque e invasión soviéticas. Cómo consecuencia, a corto plazo, desde el gobierno del entonces Primer Ministro Takeo Miki, se cortaron cabezas importantes de la cúpula militar y del ministerio de defensa, y sobre todo... los gobiernos sucesivos, fueron multiplicando y aumentando considerablemente, el presupuesto destinado a defensa. Eso desembocó en los años siguientes, en una inversión y modernización espectacular de los equipos y armamentos de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón, que hasta aquel incidente, eran más bien de segunda categoría, escasos e incluso poco o nada preparados para entrar en acción, dependiendo el país casi en exclusiva, de las bases norteamericanas en Japón para su defensa. En pocas palabras... para la industria de armamento estadounidense y japonesa, fue un incidente increíblemente oportuno." termina de explicar largamente el agente del DGSI, conduciendo en círculos por el moderno distrito de negocios parisino, entrando de nuevo en un túnel.

"Pero... eso no fue ninguna conspiración que yo sepa. Sólo fue un piloto soviético que desertó y su avión, un objeto de estudio para los norteamericanos. Oh... quiere decir que..." dice Ren sorprendida al darse cuenta de algo, espetando Migasho con seriedad "Te está diciendo que eso, salvando las distancias, fue lo mismo que pasó con las tres puertas. No, señor?" dice mirando muy seriamente a Thierry a través del espejo del retrovisor, respondiéndole Thierry...

"Es obvio que para ellos, para los "hijos de Dios", ha sido un regalo caído del Cielo, nunca mejor dicho. Apoyan en la sombra la preparación por parte de la CIA de Stravinski, de un ataque imperial en pleno centro de tres grandes capitales, escenificando un melodrama militar nunca visto desde el 11S. Cómo consecuencia, no sólo en los países atacados, sino en todo el mundo, se dispara la sensación de inseguridad e incluso miedo a más ataques imperiales a través de portales, entre la población. Y los gobiernos, responden a ese miedo con más y mejor inversión en defensa, seguridad pública, e inteligencia. Resultado para ellos? Negocio redondo. Aunque obviamente... es de ingenuos pensar que las puertas se abrieron para eso. No. Es obvio que el objetivo final del 2/71... tiene que ser otro. Y por la información que tenemos, y sobre quien lo dirige... podemos estar seguros de una cosa. … Será sencillamente... cómo abrir las puertas del infierno."

Thierry acaba diciendo eso endureciendo la mirada de su único ojo, haciéndose el silencio en el interior del vehículo por un instante, al haberse quedado Ren y Jilien realmente serias y preocupadas, aunque no alarmadas, cosa que no va con ellas, al oír de algo que Ren no sabía pero Migasho sí: el misterio de saber que es realmente, para que sirve y que se pretende con el 2/71. Pero la teniente-coronel francesa negra, exclama sin salir de su seriedad, pero con cierto desconcierto en su mirada...

"Señor... debo felicitarle. Una información que a nuestros Generales en Alnus y a la Coalición de Liberación le resultará interesante. Pero... dudo que nos sea útil. Lo que necesitaríamos saber... es quienes son los miembros de esa conspiración, con cara y ojos. Con nombres... y apellidos. Y sobre todo... en que lado de la puerta están." dice Migasho muy en serio, incluso... amenazante, aunque sin llegar realmente a tales extremos, porque el espía francés con un parche en un ojo, sonríe con una mueca en los labios, espetando "¡Ja! Tú y tu carácter, Jilien. ¿Me lo pides cómo tu superior en el DGSI o... cómo teniente-coronel de la Armée de Terre?" dice incluso irónico, mirando de reojo a Migasho por el retrovisor, cruzándose ambos miradas seguras, y replicando la francesa de color "Que importa, señor. Me interesa saber ese dato. Y a la capitana Schmidt, también. ¿No es así?" dice irónica en la voz y en la cara hacia Ren, que le replica con tonta mala cara "¿Por qué me metes a mi en tus juegos de adivinanzas? Sabes perfectamente que es lo quiero." y endureciendo su cara, mostrando en todo su resplandor su fría mirada asesina de ojos grises, y apretando sus puños, haciendo crujir los huesos, espeta...

"Lo único que me interesará, es encontrarme de nuevo a esos bastardos que me humillaron... y devolvérsela. Especialmente a ese traidor que se río de mi a la cara." dice Ren con una cara que incluso acojonaría a cualquiera, pero Migasho, echa un suspiro de hartazgo con el ceño fruncido, diciendo "Aaagghhh... realmente a veces parezca que tengas un buen par de huevos en vez de ovarios entre las piernas." dice cómo soltando una puya inocente entre mujeres a su colega de las JSDF, replicándole Schmidt con voz y pose seguras "Precisamente por eso, no estoy constantemente pensando en lo que me cuelgue entre las piernas." Migasho, sonríe también confiada ante el comentario de mujer de armas tomar de Ren. Pero precisamente a la germanojaponesa, le espera aun una revelación más del misterioso agente del DGSI Thierry Lafonte, cuando éste, conduciendo el coche sin salir de las autopistas, calles, viaductos y túneles de la Defense, exclama...

"Me alegro que estén entretenidas, señoritas. Pero aun hay una tercera cosa que deben saber. Porque... ya que me preguntan cual es el objetivo final del 2/71... a parte de Richard Stravinski, las personas que realmente lo saben en todo el mundo, se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Y es muy probable... que ni siquiera los integrantes de "Los hijos de Dios", lo sepan. Pero sí que sabemos ya con certidumbre... que hay una persona, un hombre de unos 35 años, que está metido de lleno en la conspiración... y que hace de puente entre Stravinski, los hijos de Dios... y quien aun ignoramos que puede tener por encima. … Capitana Schmidt." le llama la atención a Ren, que se queda un tanto extrañada, mirando al hombre con un parche en el ojo que conduce el coche, Thierry, quien quiere rebelarle algo más. Y lo va a revelar, diciéndole a Ren...

"En la bolsa del respaldo del asiento que tiene delante, hay una tablet con información que estoy seguro que a la teniente-coronel, y especialmente a usted, capitana Schmidt, les interesará conocer. Sólo tienen que abrir la tapa de la funda y apretar el botón para encender la pantalla. ¿Quiere echarle un vistazo?" dice con voz intrigante, cómo diciendo sin palabras, sólo con su tono, que es algo que...

Ren echa mano a la bolsa o cavidad del respaldo del asiento de delante (el del acompañante), sacando una tablet de 10 pulgadas, la abre, le da al botón y... se queda boquiabierta. Porque lo que está viendo en la pantalla, es la fotografía de un hombre de unos 35 años, alto, fuerte y atractivo, ojos azules claros, cabello rubio y una cara... con una sonrisa prepotente y al mismo tiempo... inquietante. Es...

"¡Agh! Que demonios... Que... qué clase de broma es esta? Es... es él! ¡Karl Brugenau!" exclama Ren Schmidt muy sorprendida con la tablet en sus mano derecha, mirando Migasho de reojo seria pero también sorprendida, por el hecho de que el tipo que Ren debía atrapar en la fortaleza de Kylystia... sea ahora identificado y buscado por la inteligencia de la coalición. Pero Thierry, conduciendo el coche por la autopista en un viaducto elevado, rodeado de altos y modernos rascacielos en la Defénse, le explica todo serio...

"Sorprendida, verdad, capitana Schmidt? Pero me imagino que la simple visión de la cara de este hombre... ya le debe hacer hervir la sangre." dice irónico con una mueca confiada en la cara el espía francés a Ren, mirándole de reojo por el retrovisor, y la capitana de fuerzas especiales de las JGSDF, que poniendo cara entre rabiosa y de asco, replica con ironía cruel "Síiii... no lo sabe usted bien. Ojalá me lo encuentre de cara otra vez. Le aseguro que le borraré esa sonrisa de cabrón hijo de puta de la cara." dice con su mala leche, mucha mala leche, la germanojaponesa, mientras Thierry se ríe afablemente y Migasho sonríe confiada con los ojos cerrados, diciendo "Ya. Típico de ti."

Migasho alza la vista y se pone seria, preguntando a su superior del DGSI "Eso explica... por qué le sacaron de allí con tal despliegue de medios. Era un sujeto muy importante para la conspiración. Pero... que estaba haciendo en Madrid? Oh quizás..." dice la teniente-coronel de color de la Armée de Terre, intrigada y pensativa. Pero Thierry les explica de nuevo "Lo que sabemos de él es..."

Pero no puede seguir hablando, porque de repente, el móvil de Lafonte, que ha estado encima del asiento vacío del acompañante, suena, poniéndose enseguida "Lafonte. … ¿CÓMO!?" exclama con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, alterándose de verdad, tanto que el volante se le va de las manos y el coche se le descontrola por unos instantes, causando que los demás coches a su alrededor le hagan luces y le piten, porque casi causa un accidente de tráfico.

"¡Eh, que está haciendo!? ¡Haga el favor de estar atento a la carretera, que tenemos que volver a Alnus sanas y salvas!" le grita Ren con enfado, agarrándose con la mano izquierda al agarradero encima la ventanilla de la puerta del coche, pero Thierry, apretando de golpe al acelerador... al igual que el otro coche del DGSI que les sigue de cerca, les suelta muy seriamente, con la mirada rabiosa al frente "El capitán Lefevre y la señorita Mizari... han desaparecido."

Migasho y Ren se quedan de piedra, dándose cuenta que al capitán de las fuerzas especiales francesas en Alnus y la mujer-pájaro rubia de grandes pechos, Mizari, puede y de hecho, les ha pasado algo que parecía imposible dadas las medidas de seguridad que las autoridades francesas les han prestado. Pero... y si entre esas mismas autoridades... quien ya sabéis tiene también sus tentáculos extendidos?

**** En el mismo instante. Autopista interurbana A6B, afueras de París****

Esos tres hombres, dos agentes de uniforme y otro en traje y corbata que se les ha presentado con educación, les han mostrado su placa de policía y les ha pedido que les acompañen con carácter urgente... a la comisaría central de la Police Nationale en París, por orden expresa del ministro del Interior. O eso... les han dicho a ellos: al capitán de las BFST Joël Lefevre y a la atractiva y seductora mujer-pájaro de Falmart, Mizari. Dicho policía de traje gris y corbata azul sobre camisa blanca, se les ha identificado... cómo el inspector Anton Liouer (quien ya salió en el séptimo capítulo). Un tipo que ni Lefevre ni Mizari han visto nunca... ni del que sospechan nada. Pese a que Migasho le ha ordenado que les espere allí, en la tienda de Christian Dior en el 7º distrito de París, la orden oficial que les han enseñado parece totalmente auténtica, y han tenido que seguirles. A Mizari ya le ha ido bien, porque así podrá ver más vistas de la que ha oído hablar que en nuestro mundo es "la ciudad del amor". Pero a Lefevre, ha estado desde el principio muy serio. Cómo si eso... no le gustase ni le convenciese. Algo dentro de él, cómo un instinto, le dice que esos tres... no son de fiar, pese a la autenticidad de sus uniformes y la placa que le han enseñado. Les han pedido que les acompañen, obligándoles a salir del local y a subir a un coche patrulla _Peugeot 308_ de la Policía. Y a los pocos minutos... Joël ya se ha dado cuenta, que algo no cuadra. Porque otro coche normal pero con una luz de policía al techo, un _BMW Serie 3_ gris oscuro, al que se ha subido el segundo de los policías, les sigue prácticamente pegados al culo del coche patrulla en el que van él y Mizari, junto al otro policía y el inspector... que tienen para él algo extraño. Muy extraño. Algo dentro de él... se lo dice. Pero lo que tampoco le cuadra... es el camino que están emprendiendo. Y tras minutos callados... y Mizari extrañándose de que estén alejándose del centro de la ciudad en vez de ir hacia allí... Joël alza la voz, exclamando...

"Inspector. No se está... desviando un poco del camino? La comisaría central de la Policía está en el octavo distrito de París. No en las afueras o... fuera de la ciudad. ¿A dónde nos está llevando realmente?" dice muy seriamente el capitán francés de fuerzas especiales de ojos azules con cabello y barba corta rubias sin bigote. Pero Joël... no recibe respuesta alguna de sus dos acompañantes. A su lado, Mizari, en voz baja y visiblemente preocupada le pregunta "Que... qué ocurre, Joël? A dónde... vamos?" Pero el capitán francés de fuerzas especiales le coge una mano para tranquilizarla, diciéndole en voz baja y lo más disimuladamente que puede "Estese tranquila, señorita Mizari. Mi misión es protegerla y nunca jamás he fallado en ninguna misión. Y tampoco pienso fallar en esta."

Pero entonces... algo le confirma sus miedos. El inspector echa su mano derecha bajo la chaqueta de su traje... sacándose un arma, una pistola, que deja encima el salpicadero del coche, bajo el parabrisas. Joël se da cuenta enseguida... que no es el arma reglamentaria de la policía francesa... y ni siquiera usada por ningún organismo oficial en Francia (Policía, Gendarmería, Fuerzas Armadas). El inspector, de espaldas a Joël y Mizari, sentado en el asiento del acompañante de delante, mientras el otro policía de uniforme, conduce el coche patrulla, está sin decir una palabra, serio. Muy... serio. Algo que al capitán de las BFST, le tiene descolocado del todo y el ver aquello... se lo confirma. Y ya no puede aguantar más, exclamando...

"¿Dónde se ha dejado su arma reglamentaria... inspector?" dice Joël muy en serio, con una mirada fulminante en sus ojos que a Mizari la asusta, siendo mirado de reojo por el inspector por el retrovisor... con una mirada fría y ciertamente desconcertante, hablando por fin, mirando hacia el cielo por la ventanilla con una perturbadora cara afable y una voz fría...

"Parece que va a llover. Nunca me fío del hombre del tiempo. Siempre falla la predicción cuando más confías en él. Igual que con usted... capitán Lefevre. Relájese si no quiere que empecemos antes de tiempo." dice lo último, girándose hacia atrás... con una mirada de perturbado, incluso diabólica, que acojona de verdad, sin que el conductor uniformado se inmute lo más mínimo, cómo si fuese un autómata en uniforme de policía. Mizari se atemoriza de verdad, intentando apartarse de eso hombre con esa cara terrorífica, pero Joël no le tiene el más mínimo miedo. Endurece la mirada, exclamando "¡Ja! Me temía que internaríais algo por el estilo. Pero no hace falta que sigas interpretando este patético papel. Si realmente fueses policía... llevarías otra arma, no crees?" dice con un aura verdaderamente perturbadora el capitán de las fuerzas especiales francesas de la coalición en Base Alnus, hablando entonces el "policía" de uniforme, que haciéndose pasar por campechano, dice distendido...

"Agh, eso es cosa de los de arriba. Deberíamos llevar las SP 2022 de nueve milímetros y aun vamos con las PAMAS G1 desde los noventa. Quéjate al ministro del interior que no se gasta un céntimo en nosotros." pero Joël sin moverse para no alterar a quien ya sabe lo que son, pero con una mirada fulminante que paraliza, le replica "A quien intentas engañar con ese acento de Quebec. Y ese arma es una Beretta M9... USADA POR LOS MILITARES DE ESTADOS UNIDOS! ¡SOIS DE LA CIA, NO ES ASÍ!? ¡RESPONDED!" exclama con furia, con mucha furia, a los dos tipos que... lo ha adivinado, son infiltrados de la CIA de Richard Stravinski en la policía francesa... y que ya tuvieron un papel en el asesinato de la ministra de defensa francesa. El "policía" uniformado, le mira por el retrovisor... mostrando la misma cara verdaderamente inquietante hacia Joël y Mizari, quien ya está asustada de verdad, exclamando con una voz igualmente inquietante "Vaya... el soldado frenchie y su amiga puta quieren saber más cosas. Pero en realidad, sois vosotros los que sabéis demasiado. Y os vamos a tener que hacer hablar."

Mizari se asusta de verdad, agarrándose al brazo izquierdo de Lefevre, que les mira con una mirada fulminante que hiela la sangre. Por dentro, está furioso, muy furioso... y puede estallar en cualquier momento. Pero el "inspector Anton Liouer", de espaldas a él en el asiento de delante, suelta con voz verdaderamente inquietante...

"Señorita Mizari. ¿Sería tan amable de mirar un instante para atrás? A... la nuca de su amigo francés." y la mujer-pájaro rubia de ojos marrones y grandes pechos con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo, asustada de verdad, porque se siente en verdadero peligro ante esos dos desconocidos verdaderamente inquietantes. Pero les hace caso, girando lentamente su cabeza hacia la derecha, asustada, hasta que... sus ojos se abren cómo platos y se asusta aun más de lo que ya lo está. Porque lo que ve... es un puntero láser, apuntando sin apenas temblar, directamente sobre la cabeza de Joël Lefevre, quien se da cuenta de ello por la cara de sorpresa total de Mizari... pero no se asusta, al contrario, endurece aun más su rostro, aprieta sus puños con rabia... y muestra una mirada asesina en sus ojos azules que no deja lugar a dudas: está dispuesto a matar para proteger a Mizari y a él mismo. Pero el "inspector", le corta toda esperanza, diciéndole de espaldas a él con su voz muy inquietante...

"Se ha fijado bien en la cara de su amiga puta, capitán? Ahora mismo... uno de mis hombres en el otro coche que tenemos detrás, está apuntándole directamente a su cabeza con un puntero láser, conectado a un gatillo electrónico... de un arma cargada con balas expansivas. Si se le ocurre hacer el más mínimo movimiento brusco... su cráneo y su cerebro volarán en mil pedazos cómo una piñata en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y sería una verdadera lástima... porque necesitamos saber algunas cosas que hay en esa cabeza suya." dice girándose nuevo para atrás... con una expresión a la cara verdaderamente espeluznante. Mizari está asustada de verdad... pero Joël rabioso por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada: ante el más mínimo movimiento, él y Mizari, morirán. El tal Anton (si es que realmente se llama así), abre entonces el compartimiento de la guantera enfrente suyo... sacando un pequeño bote cómo de... spray, cómo si fuese de desodorante, ambientador o... un spray de defensa personal. Le quita la tapa, lo agita un poco, girándose de nuevo hacia atrás, con el bote en la mano derecha, con su cara de perturbado...

"Recapacite su actitud, capitán Lefevre, si quiere regresar al servicio activo. Recapacite... mientras duerme." y sin cortarse un pelo, a Joël le tira un spray a la cara... que inmediatamente, hace que vaya nublándose su vista y no pudiendo más que escuchar cómo Mizari grita aterrorizada su nombre... hasta perder la conciencia por completo.

¿Qué será ahora de Mizari y Joël? ¿Qué querrán de ellos esos tipos perfectamente camuflados cómo policías franceses... pero que están metidos de lleno en la conspiración con la CIA de Richard Stravinski? Ni Ren ni Migasho, ni el señor Lafonte y el DGSI, nadie en Francia, parece que pueda encontrarles inmediatamente. Pero puede que...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Palacio Nacional, Ciudad de México. 10:00 AM hora local**

Son tres hombres que en un país que durante muchos años, ha sido el ejemplo perfecto de caos, anarquía y corrupción, han apostado fuerte por traer la lucha con todas las de la ley nunca mejor dicho, para dignificar la situación de un país que para muchos de sus habitantes, había perdido su dignidad hace mucho tiempo. Uno, llegó al cargo apenas hace año y medio, prometiendo lo que el pueblo en su país, desea pero en según que partes, no se atreve a decir en voz alta: que se restablezca el imperio de la ley y la justicia allí dónde haya desaparecido. Y con esa promesa, hecha con una contundencia inquebrantable a ojos de la opinión pública, la de devolver la integridad de la soberanía nacional, el imperio de la ley y el que los ciudadanos puedan moverse por todo el país sin el miedo a los secuestros, los tiroteos, las luchas por el poder y el control de las rutas del narcotráfico, por parte de los señores de la droga, los narcos, a quien les ha declarado la guerra con todos los medios. Cosa hasta ahora nunca vista... y que fue la gran promesa con la que alcanzó la presidencia. Quienes le ayudan en esto, es el nuevo Director del CISEN, los servicios de inteligencia mexicanos, un tipo cuya brillantez era despreciada por sus superiores por suponer una amenaza para los mandamases y altos funcionarios del estado, pero con el que el nuevo mandatario contó con él desde el principio. Y el otro... el ascendido al mando supremo de la armada, el secretario de marina, cuya edad está bastante por debajo de lo que ha sido de siempre en el rango más alto de la armada mexicana, y eso se debe... a que es sencillamente, un tipo brillante, inteligente y capaz, en buena parte, por ser un ex miembro (y el mejor oficial de su historia) de las FES, las fuerzas especiales de la Marina de México.

Tres hombres, que en su país, y en la prensa de alrededor del mundo, ya se han ganado un sobrenombre que les hace honor: "las tres águilas", que, juntos... han empezado a diezmar con cierta eficacia, a la serpiente: los grandes narcos. Y cómo el escudo de la bandera mexicana... también se puede decir que representan lo mismo que sus tres colores: unidad, esperanza... y la sangre de los héroes nacionales caídos. Pero que pronto... tendrán que estar unidos por una amenaza que su misma nación permitió... y ahora deben encontrar y detener. ¿Qué amenaza es esa?

Y es que él, el relativamente joven Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, Don José Guerrero, un apellido que se demuestra en su manera de entender la política y su propia nación, que le va al pego, se encuentra en ese instante en su despacho presidencial del Palacio Nacional, grandioso edificio y epicentro del poder ejecutivo del gran país de Norteamérica, y cuyo despacho para el jefe de Estado, no es menos representativo de la grandeza del edificio. Pero eso a él no le interesa: el estar ahí encerrado, cosa que más bien le da incluso alergia, sino el moverse allí donde sea necesario para defender su país y su gente, cosa que sus antecesores, durante mucho tiempo, no se preocuparon de hacer. Y eso se demuestra, en que no sabe estarse todo el día sentado ante la noble mesa presidencial en el centro mismo del despacho. De vez en cuando, necesita moverse y hacer algo.

Guerrero está levantado frente al gran ventanal de uno de los muros de la gran sala, mirando al exterior con cara seria pero segura, vestido con un traje que sumado a su atractivo evidente, le va al guante... cuando entran en el despacho sus dos hombres de mayor confianza, sus dos espejos en los que reflejarse: las otras dos "águilas". El Director del CISEN, César Méndez, y el secretario de Marina, Almirante Ricardo Sanlúcar. Ambos hombres de mediana edad, entorno los 40 y pocos años, de aspecto igualmente firme y seguro, en un buen traje oscuro con camisa blanca y corbata roja uno y el otro vestido con el uniforme de servicio que le identifica cómo el rango más alto de la Marina, con sus mangas con las hasta cinco franjas o nudos y sus numerosos gafetes de condecoración en la chaqueta del uniforme de la Marina. Uno de los dos guardaespaldas de traje negro y pinganillo en la oreja, les abren la puerta del despacho presidencial, entrando ambos hombres...

"Te veo relajado, José. Cosa extraña. No estarás intentando aparentar de nuevo ser un gato que atrapa ratones... cuando eres más bien un tigre que masacra ratas." dice con una mueca confiada y una pose igualmente segura, con una mano en un bolsillo de los pantalones, el director del CISEN, César Menéndez, siendo mirado por el Almirante de la Marina con una sonrisa igualmente segura hacia el Presidente mexicano, que sin apartar la mirada seria y segura del ventanal, exclama...

"Puede ser, César. Pero las ratas... sólo son seres repugnantes que propagan enfermedades y miseria allá donde están. Y mi misión... nuestra misión, más que cómo tigres... cómo águilas, es acabar con todas esas serpientes malignas que se han aprovechado de nuestra nación. Incluso con aquellas... que estén entre nuestras propias filas." dice mirando con a sus dos hombres de mayor confianza en el poder, con una mueca confiada en la cara. Se pone a andar de regreso a la mesa presidencial, justo en el centro de la habitación, diciendo...

"Que los dos estéis aquí juntos sólo quiere decir una cosa. … Tenéis un nuevo blanco y vais a por él... y necesitáis mi permiso para hacerlo. Sabéis... Mis antecesores siempre ponían mil y una excusas legales, burocráticas, constitucionales, etc etc etc." va diciendo sereno y tranquilo, sentándose en la butaca de cuero tras la mesa, siguiendo "Pero cuando nos enfrentamos a unos energúmenos capaces de asesinar a cualquiera no ya sólo por hacerles frente. Sino simplemente por capricho... nuestra obligación no es actuar conforme a la ley. Sino actuar para hacer respetar la ley. Esa es mi filosofía para defender a nuestra nación. Así que ya sabéis. Si queréis acabar con otro cártel de la droga, no debéis pedirme permiso para eso. Informadme del éxito o fracaso de la misión y yo asumiré las responsabilidades. … Qué tenéis." les acaba diciendo con las manos juntadas y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, mirándoles con su mirada de halcón sobre sus puños entrecruzados.

"Dejaría que empezara primero el Almirante, pero... empezaré yo, Presidente. Tenemos... un serio problema. Y que se puede complicar y mucho a medio y largo plazo." dice el jefe de los servicios de inteligencia mexicanos, levantado frente al Presidente y al lado del Secretario de Marina, siendo cortado por el mandatario con cierta irritación "Agh... César... trabajas para inteligencia. Es más, diriges la inteligencia mexicana. Y eso se debe... a que nunca he conocido a otro tipo tan inteligente cómo tú. Bueno... además de usted, Almirante Sanlucar. Pero cómo sabrás... soy y me gusta ser una persona directa cuando hablo. Y vosotros también soléis serlo. Así que ve al grano. De que se trata."

"Es sobre nuestro agente en Estados Unidos, señor. En Nebraska." dice Méndez serio pero aun distendido, exclamando enseguida el Almirante Sanlucar con su voz dura y grave "Se refiere también a uno de nuestros mejores hombres, señor. El capitán de fragata Daniel Leopoldo de las FES, seleccionado por el CISEN para esa misión de alto riesgo en Estados Unidos. Por fin nos ha transmitido su informe hace escasamente media hora. Ahorita se encuentra en la capital del mismo Estado, en la ciudad de Omaha. Junto a su colega inglesa del MI6. Y lamento informarle... que su situación no es buena. Su vida, la de su colega inglesa... y los dos civiles que rescataron en ese pueblecito, pende de un hilo. Aunque de momento, se mantienen a salvo. Quisieran ir hacia Washington, pero... el capitán cree que eso sería demasiado arriesgado. No por ellos, sino... por los dos civiles que rescataron en Blackforest Village, Nebraska. El Sheriff del condado y su nieta. Todos los demás..." acaba diciendo endureciendo la mirada, incluso con cierto asco, porque lo que ha sabido del informe, no le ha sentado bien (cómo también es natural). El Presidente mexicano, bajando la cabeza y apretando los dientes, espeta...

"Tsj. Sería mucho más bonito gobernar en otra parte más tranquila del mundo. Desgraciadamente aquí nos hemos mal acostumbrado a las matanzas indiscriminadas tanto de inocentes cómo entre los narcos. Así que lo de ese pueblecito no me sorprende, pero eso... ya será problema de Dyrrell. ¡Ja! Quien me lo iba a decir. En buena parte fue gracias a Dyrrell y su política de puertas cerradas a la inmigración de Centroamérica en Estados Unidos, que nosotros conseguimos vencer en las elecciones, cómo represalia a sus salidas de tono y desprecio racista hacia sus vecinos del sur. Nos ha unido y nos ha hecho más fuertes cómo nación y cómo pueblo. Y ahora resulta... que sabemos algo que a él y su nación lo ponen en peligro y él mismo no hace nada por remediar! ¡Jajaja! ¡Que pendejada! ¡Es de locos! ¡Si por mi fuera, y oh que sorpresa, de MI depende, mandaría a Dyrrell a tomar por donde se termina la espalda! Claro que eso... no sería inteligente por nuestra parte. Y nosotros, cómo las tres águilas... siempre actuamos con inteligencia." acaba diciendo con sonrisa confiada el Presidente José Guerrero.

"¿Eso es un sí o un no, José?" dice el director del CISEN sarcástico con una ceja arqueada, y Guerrero, bajándose de hombros y levantando los brazos, responde con sarcasmo "Mfmfmf. Que remedio me queda, César. Sabéis que soy fan de Steven Seagel pero no por eso, haré lo mismo que en sus películas. Jajaja" dice Guerrero divertido, pero el secretario de marina, les corta a ambos, exclamando todo serio y disciplinado...

"Señor Presidente... esto es mucho más serio de lo que se cree. Y no hagas ver que no sabes por qué... José. Es por uno de los sujetos más horribles que ha dado nunca nuestro país... y quien fue el responsable de esa matanza hace cinco años. … Karl Brugenau." dice muy en serio el Almirante Sanlucar, mirándole César igualmente serio de reojo por un instante y devolviendo la mirada al Presidente... que se ha quedado igualmente serio, con una mirada hasta fría que hiela, resultando obvio, que oír ese nombre le trae verdaderos escalofríos en cuando lo oye.

"¿La matanza de hace cinco años? ¿Te refieres... a la masacre de Aguaceros?" pregunta extrañado el Presidente a su jefe de inteligencia, explicándole éste igualmente serio "Sí, José. Murieron más de medio millar de personas en unas pocas horas en ese pequeño pueblo costero cercano a la frontera con Estados Unidos y controlado por dos grupos de narcos rivales de los más poderosos a nivel nacional, pero que hasta entonces habían llegado a un pacto tácito en esa zona. Hasta que él, Karl Brugenau, se hizo con el control de uno de los grupos... y consiguió engañar a todos provocando que se mataran entre ellos, porque cuando todo terminó... él huyo de allí y del país... llevándose los mas de 500 millones de dólares en poder de ambas organizaciones. Cuando la policía federal y las tropas de la marina ocuparon el pueblo, el escenario que se encontraron era... dantesco sería una palabra demasiado corta para describirlo. Y los supervivientes... ni siquiera se atrevían a hablar. Alguien dijo... que fue literalmente cómo si una locura diabólica se hubiese apoderado del pueblo. Las investigaciones pero... llevan a él al final. Al tal Karl Brugenau. Y ahora, cómo ya sabes... ha vuelto a hacer acto de presencia en el extranjero. Incluso en..." dice intrigante el director del CISEN, endureciendo la mirada, resultando obvio que incluso a él le disgusta hablar de un tipo cuyo su misterio, su auténtico origen, ha quedado desvelado: nació y vivió en México. Pero...

"Así que por fin ha aparecido. Supimos de él que fichó, inexplicablemente, para el servicio secreto alemán. ¡Ja! Cómo... si hubiese vuelto a sus orígenes." dice serio pero sarcástico el Presidente Guerrero, diciéndole entonces Méndez, señalando hacia la carpeta que le ha entregado antes "En eso tienes razón, José. Si giras página a eso... sabrás por qué." dice sin dejar de estar realmente serio el director del CISEN. José se queda un tanto extrañado de a que viene eso, y a que viene ese misterio del origen del tal Karl Brugenau... quien nunca ha sido realmente alemán, sino mexicano, aunque su verdadero y más remoto origen... sí lo sea. El Presidente mexicano pasa a la siguiente pagina del expediente secreto del CISEN y se encuentra algo a lo que no le encuentra sentido: una fotografía antigua, en blanco y negro... de un alto oficial nazi.

"¿? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Una fotografía... de la segunda guerra mundial? ¿De un alemán? Oh... no me dirás que..." exclama José un tanto sorprendido, diciéndole Méndez "Puede que sea lo que está pensando, señor. Ese hombre de la fotografía... es un tal Herhard Brugenau. El abuelo de Karl Brugenau. La fotografía fue tomada a principios de 1944. Por lo que mis hombres en Europa han averiguado... en ese momento era un importante coronel o _Standardtenfüher_ de las SS, asignado en el campo de exterminio de Wuppertal, en el oeste de Alemania. Por lo que hemos sabido... era Doctor y científico especializado en neurología y psicología. Entre algunos de sus "brillantes" experimentos, estaba el inyectar toda clase de drogas a prisioneros, hasta volverlos cómo perros rabiosos y hacer que se pelearan y mordieran entre ellos hasta la muerte... mientras él se lo miraba con una cara muy inquietante, de auténtico perturbado. Eso según testimonio escrito en archivos históricos europeos de supervivientes de aquel campo." explica el director del CISEN al Presidente mexicano, que con la mano en la barbilla, espeta...

"Así que ya le viene de familia, eh? Según dice aquí... Poco antes del final de la guerra y su zona de Alemania a punto de ser conquistada por los gringos, consiguió huir seguramente con documentación falsa a través de Francia y España hasta Portugal, dónde cogió un trasatlántico... adivinad hacia dónde. ¡Ja! Hacia México. Consiguió asentarse con esa falsa identidad durante unos pocos años, hasta que... conoció a una mujer, una mexicana de la alta sociedad, con quien contrajo matrimonio en 1952. Con ella tuvo un único hijo... que al mismo tiempo, tuvo también un único hijo, hace 35 años. Y parece ser... que el abuelo de Karl Brugenau tuvo una larga vida, muriendo acá, en Ciudad de México, hace 15 años, cuando su nieto Karl era aun un chaval de quince. Pero al poco tiempo... su "adorable" nieto se convirtió en un delincuente juvenil de los más peligrosos de la ciudad, incluso el que más. Hasta que acabó cómo era de esperar... en el negocio del narcotráfico, dónde se ganó rápidamente un merecido apodo. … El satanás rubio. Vaya... que incluso entre los señores de la droga le llamasen así, sólo quiere decir que el tipo era y sigue siendo de una crueldad inimaginable." dice con mala cara el Presidente mexicano, terminando por cerrar el expediente, sin ganas de saber nada más de un hombre, Karl Brugenau, que ahora se sabe que en realidad es originario de México, aunque de ascendencia alemana por parte de un brutal criminal de guerra nazi, del que puede que... algo aprendiese, pero... el que?

"Aaaaaggghhhh... de todos modos... qué podemos hacer nosotros en este caso, mh? ¿Alguna sugerencia?" dice alzando la vista decidida hacia el director del CISEN y el Secretario de Marina, replicándole César enseguida muy en serio...

"Presidente... por la información que me han filtrado los del MI6... la coalición de liberación que está en el otro mundo ahora busca a toda costa a Brugenau. Y todo porque una capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales japonesas de la coalición... estuvo a punto de detenerle, hasta que Karl Brugenau fue rescatado por... unas fuerzas especiales de un tercer país que ni debían ni podían estar allí. Lo que nos dice dos cosas. Que hay organismos o países en nuestro mundo que poseen tecnología de vanguardia para poder ir y venir de un mundo al otro... y que Karl Brugenau fue rescatado por esa potencia extranjera... porque ahora trabaja para ellos. Pero mi instinto y mi inteligencia me dicen... que tiene que ser algo más. Algo que la inteligencia de la coalición, de Japón, Francia, España y Chile, saben y de momento aun ignoramos por completo, pero puede que sea..." va explicando César quedándose pensativo, con la mirada desviada y la mano en la barbilla, dándole vueltas a que puede ser ese misterio al que él podría hacer frente... pero quizás su organización y no digamos su país por si sólo, sería imposible. Pero entonces, el Secretario de Marina, Almirante Ricardo Sanlúcar, alza la voz, con su mirada altiva, exclamando para sorpresa de las otras dos "águilas"...

"En realidad... sí podríamos hacer algo, señor Presidente. Y en mi opinión... es lo que debemos hacer. Karl Brugenau puede estar metido en lo que quiera y con quien quiera. Pero eso... no es de nuestra incumbencia. Nuestra obligación es detenerle, esté dónde esté, por ser uno de los mayores asesinos de la historia de nuestro país. Porque en sus matanzas... no sólo murieron otros narcos. También ciudadanos inocentes. Y es nuestra obligación dar con él... y meterlo entre rejas para que se pudra allí el resto de su miserable existencia. Ese es, debería... y será de facto nuestro deber." dice con una mirada endurecida, muy endurecida el Almirante y ex miembro de las FES, demostrando saber de lo que está hablando... porque tiene algo que a su superior le interesará saber. César se le queda mirando de reojo aun serio, ya que él ya lo sabía... pero espera expectante la reacción del Presidente Guerrero, quien, cómo suele ser él, avanzando un codo sobre la mesa presidencial y voz y expresión seguras, confiadas, espeta...

"Y así debería ser, Ricardo. Pero entonces... con que. Nuestros medios son los que son. Intento mejorarlos en la medida de lo posible y los mejoraré mucho más en el futuro próximo. Pero ahora mismo... si Karl está fuera de nuestras fronteras, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Y no es algo que, cómo comprenderéis, se pueda pedir a otros países o a la Interpol. Es algo muy complejo, más cuando la coalición de Liberación del otro lado de la puerta, también le busca. Aunque no sepamos realmente por qué. Pero te doy la razón... cuando me dices que deberíamos capturarle nosotros. Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo... y lo pagará. … Palabra de honor." exclama con mirada fulminante el presidente mexicano, con sus manos juntadas y los codos sobre la mesa, demostrando por qué le eligieron y por qué está allí: porque sencillamente, nunca se anda con chiquitas cuando se trata de combatir contra los enemigos internos del país que gobierna. Levantándose de la silla tras la mesa presidencial... y acercándose al mástil con la bandera mexicana tras suyo a la derecha, mirando seriamente el escudo de la bandera, dice...

"Nosotros somos y seremos las águilas que velamos para que las serpientes que acechan a nuestra nación no la envenenen. Y él... Karl Brugenau, es la más venenosa de todas. Y daremos con él, aunque nos cueste tiempo y recursos. Pero... cómo lo haremos?" pregunta el Presidente girándose hacia sus dos hombres más próximos en el poder, dando un toque de realismo a la situación, porque está en lo cierto que los medios de las autoridades mexicanas, a simple vista, no dan mucho de sí. Pero el Secretario de Marina, le da la sorpresa, explicándole muy seriamente...

"Lo cierto, señor Presidente... es que ya tenemos un medio para lograrlo. Desde que alcancé el cargo cómo Secretario de Marina, me he encargado, en secreto y sólo bajo conocimiento de las personas clave, de la creación, preparación y puesta a punto... de una nueva unidad de élite de las FES. Pero en realidad... es de hecho, la mejor unidad especial de todas nuestras Fuerzas Armadas. Se trata del FESGEIE. Grupos Especiales de Intervención Exterior. Formados por los mejores entre los mejores de nuestras tropas de Fuerzas Especiales, y equipadas con lo último en equipo y tecnología. Por supuesto, todos y cada uno de ellos han sido escrupulosamente seleccionados y también... estudiados en su vida privada, para asegurarnos el evitar tener posibles topos dentro. Lo que hace que sean especiales, es que sirven para intervenciones fuera de nuestras fronteras. Para ello, dicha unidad cuenta también con unidades navales para desplazamiento y una unidad aerotransportada de apoyo con helicópteros. Evidentemente, no podemos intervenir en según que lugares del mundo para evitarnos problemas diplomáticos graves. Pero... coordinadamente con las últimas informaciones que obtenga el CISEN, en el momento oportuno y en el sitio oportuno... podremos intervenir directamente... y capturarle o... liquidarle, señor. Lo único que necesitaremos por su parte... será su autorización oficial y explícita para actuar." termina de explicar el veterano y disciplinado militar, mirando verdaderamente en serio al Presidente mexicano, que lo ha escuchado todo atentamente, igualmente serio, mientras el Director del CISEN mira también a Guerrero, serio pero con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, expectante ante la respuesta que recibirán de su suprior ante esta información. Y José Guerrero responde...

"Mmmm... no está nada mal... Almirante. Nada... mal. ¿Sabéis una cosa? Cualquiera de mis antecesores recientes... ante lo que acabáis de decirme, habría hecho dos cosas. O acusaros de cometer un acto contra la Constitución... o directamente, despediros por creer que os habéis vuelto majaras." dice José irónico, arqueando una ceja... pero se pone serio, y sonriendo confiado hacia sus dos hombres duros, hacia sus dos águilas, dice "Pero yo no soy ellos. Y puesto de lo aquí se trata, es una cuestión de justicia... pero también de seguridad nacional... tenéis mi autorización."

"¡Sí, señor!" gritan ambos hombres al unísono ante el Presidente, también sonriendo confiados, dispuestos a entrar en acción para atrapar a Karl Brugenau. Pero el Presidente, actuando cómo tal, ordena con contundencia...

"¡Almirante! ¡Mantenga su nueva unidad de élite en estado de alerta, lista para intervenir!" ordena el Presidente al Secretario de Marina, que responde poniéndose firme y saludando "¡Sí, Presidente!" y el mandatario pasa las órdenes al Director del CISEN, diciéndole seriamente "Y tú, César... averigua todo lo que puedas, busca hasta debajo las piedras si hace falta. Pero localizadle. Me da igual a quien preguntes y a dónde, sea del país que sea. Pero encuéntralo." dice José Guerrero señalando con el dedo y con mirada fulminante a César Méndez, que le responde enseguida todo calmado y confiado...

"Estoy en ello, presidente. Además... pronto me reuniré con una valiosa fuente de información. … Un viejo colega chileno. Si nos disculpas..." dice confiado pero intrigante el jefe de la inteligencia mexicana, saliendo del Despacho Presidencial junto al Secretario de Marina... quedándose Guerrero sentado sobre el pico de la mesa presidencial, de brazos cruzados y mirándoles con una sonrisa confiada en la cara, pensando _¡Ja! Eres un viejo zorro wey. Bien jugado_.

Karl Brugenau, quien ha quedado desvelado su origen mexicano, por el mero hecho de haber nacido y cometido brutalidades en el pasado cómo un antiguo y poderoso señor de la droga, ahora es uno de los hombres más buscados por el gobierno mexicano. Un gobierno cuyas "tres águilas" piensan atrapar a las más venenosa de las serpientes... teniendo aun que obtener más y más precisa información para poder actuar. El director del CISEN pronto se pondrá en contacto con un "viejo amigo" chileno. ¿Es posible que sea un viejo agente de inteligencia chileno? ¿Un militar? O... las dos cosas a la vez? Sea cómo sea, lo que aun ignoran las tres águilas, es que más que contra una serpiente... puede que se enfrenten a un auténtico nido de escorpiones. Porque Karl Brugenau no está solo, sino acompañado de...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Omaha, Nebraska, Estados Unidos. 9:30 AM hora local**

Están a centenares de kilómetros de lo que podría haber supuesto para ellos una muerte segura y muy cruel. Una supervivencia que inevitablemente, les atormentará y les permanecerá en la conciencia mientras vivan. No tanto para todo un hombre maduro y cuya experiencia de juventud le curó de espanto, pero si mucho más para la pequeña, para quien vivir semejante experiencia con sólo ocho años, ha sido de una crueldad que para cualquier niño, siempre debería ser inaceptable. Y tres días después de lo ocurrido, aun está temblorosa, le cuesta comer y dormir, y cuando lo consigue, tiene horribles pesadillas con ese hombre muy extraño, con ese aun más extraño atuendo, que le encañonó esa pistola sobre su frente; ante su abuelo, con el brazo ensangrentado por una herida de bala, completamente dominado por el pánico, ante el miedo de perder al único ser querido que le queda: a su querida nieta. Pero tampoco podrá olvidar y agradecer nunca lo suficiente a esos dos extranjeros que les salvaron la vida en el último segundo. Una mujer cuyo acento inglés le delata, aunque sólo a veces, y un tipo cuyo fisonomía de latino también le delata, a quien vio en acción cómo a un verdadero soldado de élite... y que en todo momento ha sido muy amable con ella, intentando siempre hacerla sentir mejor y olvidar en la medida de lo posible el terrible trauma que ha vivido.

Ella, la pequeña Jennifer Wackmyre, junto a su abuelo, Kevin Wackmyre, llevan allí escondidos ya cerca de 48 horas: en una casa aparentemente abandonada, en una de las zonas más degradadas de la ciudad de Omaha, entre los barrios o distritos de Vinton Street y Dahlam, cuyo jardín está totalmente abandonado, con basura y chatarra tirada por ahí. Y cuyo interior, no difiere mucho, con unos pocos muebles y sin electricidad. Pero que curiosamente, su acompañante mexicano, les ha traído hasta allí... porque tenía la llave de esa casa abandonada, de una calle igualmente medio abandonada a su suerte.

El sheriff, que ha tenido que cambiarse de ropa varias veces en su accidentado viaje por la supervivencia, al igual que su nieta, permanece en la habitación o dormitorio principal de esa casa cuyas paredes, están ya descoloridas y sucias, acompañando a Jennifer que está metida en la cama, no encontrándose muy bien. Aunque Kevin tampoco puede decir que esté bien de salud, con el brazo derecho aun vendado y rojo por la sangre seca. En un momento dado, el "mexicano", el agente del CISEN (y miembro de las FES), Daniel Leopoldo, asoma por la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Cómo se encuentra su nieta? ¿Ha mejorado algo?" pregunta el espía mexicano, con una mano sobre el marco de la puerta y mirando a la niña, sin poder ocultar que está preocupado por ella. Kevin, acariciando la frente de su nieta acostada y tapada con la sábana, con las mejillas sonrojadas, le responde, echando un suspiro de preocupación "Aaaagghhh... la fiebre ha vuelto a subirle. Con todo este maldito viaje hacia ninguna parte ha cogido un buen resfriado. Y esta casa es demasiado fría y húmeda. Si seguimos aquí más tiempo, se pondrá peor! ¡Decidme de una jodida vez cuando tiempo más tendremos que estar escondidos aquí! ¡Estamos en la capital del Estado! ¿Por qué coño no podemos llamar a la Policía!? ¡Joder, se supone que sois del FBI! Uugghhh..." acaba echándose la mano a su herida de bala cubierta de vendas ensangrentadas bajo sus ropas de abrigo, cortándole enseguida Leopoldo...

"¡Sheriff, cálmese, se le va a abrir la herida y va a despertar a su nieta!" y es decirlo, para que la pequeña, acostada en la cama de la habitación y tapada con varias mantas, abra los ojos de su cara sonrojada por la fiebre, con voz débil...

"Abuelo... ya vuelves a decir palabrotas?" dice la pequeña Jennifer, toda inocente, mirando a su abuelo de reojo con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, respondiéndole su abuelo, que sentado en la cama junto a su nieta, acariciándole el cabello rubio y mirándola con compasión, le contesta "Jennifer... em... lo siento, cariño. Te he despertado. Perdóname." pero la pequeña, hace que no con la cabeza, y aunque enferma, le dice un tanto alegre "No pasa nada, abuelo. Es culpa mía. Si te quedas conmigo, puedo dormir bien y ya no tengo pesadillas." va diciendo visiblemente más tranquila e incluso alegre, por la sencilla razón se sentirse arropada y protegida, y no sólo por la presencia de su duro y rudo abuelo, quien mirándola afablemente, con cariño, no puede decir más que "Jennifer...". También de Leopoldo, que se mira la escena con cara afable, de sentir que protegió y salvó a esas personas. Daniel se acerca a la cama de la habitación media a oscuras por la luz que entra por los agujeros de la persiana mal cerrada. Nada más verle, la pequeña sonríe tímidamente.

"Vaya... por fin me sonríes. Eso está bien. ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando todo esto termine... el tío Daniel te hará un regalo para compensarte. Uno muuuy grande." dice el mexicano en tono infantil a la pequeña, con quien ya ha conseguido confianza. Pero Jennifer, un poco preocupada aunque ingenua de lo que de verdad está pasando, suelta "¿Cuando podré ir al colegio? Quiero... quiero ver a mis amigas. No... no quiero que..." dice entristecida... incluso al borde de llorar, con la idea de que sus amigas del colegio, los profesores, todos en el pueblo... hayan muerto cómo oye hablar a los mayores. Su abuelo, mirándola con compasión, le acaricia con ternura el cabello y le da un beso a la frente, pero sin saber que decirle. Pero Leopoldo, se acerca a la niña, agachándose hacia ella, diciéndole con tacto...

"Pequeña... em... Jennifer. Sé que eres muy joven. Demasiado joven para tener que vivir situaciones cómo ésta. Pero... hay momentos en la vida... en los que no hay que mirar para atrás y seguir adelante. Siempre... adelante. Puede que... nunca vuelvas a ver a tus amigas, ni a tu profe del colegio. Ni... ni a toda la gente que conocías e incluso querías. Pero... tienes que darte cuenta... que el haber sobrevivido es... ha sido... el mayor y mejor regalo que cualquier persona recibirá nunca... que es su vida. Y yo, tu abuelo, mi compañera y tú... debemos dar gracias a Dios por seguir con vida. Pero especialmente tú y tu abuelo... debéis vivir. Sois testimonios de lo que pasó... y vuestra vivencia servirá de prueba para que se haga justicia y los malos que os han hecho tanto daño, paguen por lo que hicieron. Por eso... a ti y tu abuelo os protegeré. Yo y mi compañera. Jaja. Em... y en mi caso... con la ayuda de la virgen del carmen, ya que soy oficial de marina, jajaja." dice riendo tontamente, intentando cómo puede, calmar a la nieta del Sheriff y hacerla sentir un poco mejor, consiguiéndolo en buena parte, pese a tener aun el susto en el cuerpo y ahora encima, con fiebre. Pero la muestra de que la pequeña ya está mejor, es cuando suelta...

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo... Daniel?" pregunta Jennifer al apuesto espía del CISEN, que mirando a la niña con cara sarcástica, cómo si fuese ya de la familia, le responde "Oh... sí, claro. Adelante. ¿Qué quieres saber?" y la pequeña, curiosa y sin cortarse un pelo, lo suelta, diciendo "¿Tú y Allice sois novios?"

Tanto el viejo Sheriff cómo el agente del CISEN se quedan con estúpida cara de muñeco ante la inoportuna (muy inoportuna) pregunta de la niña que puede que... tan y tan inocente no lo sea. Daniel se echa la mano al cogote, respondiendo sonrojado y nervioso, soltando "pendejadas" tontamente, exclamando "Jejeje. Em... pues... no... claro que no, pequeña. Cómo... que... por qué crees eso? A ver... reconozco que la agente Gallahan no está nada mal. No... quiero decir que... a ver... no me malinterpretes. No hay nada entre ella y yo, es... aunque puede que ella a mi sí que le guste, quien sabe. No es que quiera presumir, pero..." va diciendo tontamente, con la mano en el cogote, dándose cuenta que tanto el sheriff cómo la niña le miran con tonta mala cara inquisitorial, cómo si fuera tonto vamos, y Leopoldo, riendo estúpidamente con cara de circunstancias, piensa _¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Parezco idiota._ Cuando de repente...

El mínimo momento de distensión se termina de golpe, regresando la tensión, de la que han tenido de sobras en los últimos tres días, en la habitación, cuando se oye golpear a la puerta trasera de la casa, la de la cocina. La niña, ya con la espalda erguida sobre la cama pero aun acostada, se agarra con cara de miedo al pecho del jersey de su abuelo, que la abraza para que no tenga miedo. Daniel se pone en tensión y en alerta al instante, echando mano de la parte de atrás de su pantalón, sacando una pistola _SIG-Sauer P226R_ de las que cogió "prestadas" en el asalto a Blackforest Village de esas extrañas fuerzas invasoras de las que consiguieron escapar con vida...de momento.

Empuñando la pistola y en máxima alerta, Daniel se acerca a la cocina, agazapado para no ser visto desde las ventanas... hasta posicionarse al lado de la puerta y...

"Soy yo. Allice. Es seguro. Puedes abrirme, rápido." le dice la agente del MI6 desde afuera en voz baja. Daniel abre el pestillo de la puerta, abriéndola solo a medias por un instante, entrando la inglesa rápidamente... cargada con al menos dos bolsas de la compra. Leopoldo cierra enseguida la puerta de nueva, exclamándole...

"¿Te has asegurado que no te siguiera nadie?" le dice seriamente el mexicano a la británica, que responde toda sería, cómo haciéndose la mujer perfecta, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina sucia y abandonada durante años "Capitán de fragata Daniel Leopoldo... tú especialidad son las operaciones especiales y los asaltos rápidos y eficaces. La mía, cómo agente de inteligencia, es la infiltración, la obtención de información y... el pasar desapercibida en toda y en cualquier circunstancia. Fui expresamente entrenada para eso... además de otras muchas cosas. Tú asegúrate de hacer bien lo tuyo... y yo haré lo mío. ¿Está claro?" dice ella en plan mujer perfecta, quedándose su colega del CISEN un tanto anonadado, pero espetando con cara sarcástica y rascándose la sien con el dedo índice...

"Eeeee... siempre tienes que ser una mujer tan racional y esquemática? Bastaba con que me respondieras sí o no. ¿Todas las inglesas sois así?" y ella le responde, seria y esquemática... pero también en serio "He traído comida y medicinas. Tengo que canviarle los vendajes al Sheriff y darle algo a la niña para la fiebre. Y... Daniel. Guárdate la pistola cuando estés delante de la niña. Sino le costará aun más el superar el trauma." le advierte Allice seriamente. Daniel simplemente, hace que sí con la cabeza con cara preocupada, poniendo el seguro de la pistola y metiéndosela de nuevo en la parte de atrás del pantalón. Ella va hasta la habitación donde están Jennifer y Kevin Wackmyre, mientras Daniel coge algo de las bolsas: un botellín de agua mineral, hiendo a la habitación tras la inglesa. En cuando ambos entran...

"Sheriff... tenga. He comprado esto para su nieta. Es ibuprofeno. Con esto le bajará la fiebre y se encontrará mejor. Y vendajes y desinfectante para su herida. Tiene que cambiárselos o su herida de bala se infectará." dice Allice seriamente al veterano Sheriff, que levantándose de la cama al lado de su nieta, coge la cajetilla de pastillas de ibuprofeno, soltando un escueto pero sentido "Gracias." y enseguida abre el paquete y saca una pastilla, dándosela a su nieta...

"Vamos, cariño. Tómate esto. Te sentirás mejor en un momento, ya lo verás. ¿Tenéis un poco de agua?" pregunta el veterano Sheriff que está de verdad (cómo no puede ser de otra manera) preocupado de verdad por su nieta, dándole Daniel el botellín de agua. La niña se mete la pastilla en la boca y su abuelo le da un trago de agua para tragársela. El sheriff le da un beso en la frente, acariciándole el cabello y diciéndole con ternura "Buena chica. Ya verás cómo pronto te encontrarás mejor." pero la niña, más que por su salud, está preocupada por lo mismo que su abuelo, porque exclama, asustada...

"Abuelo... también nos matarán a nosotros? Por qué. Qué hemos hecho de malo para que nos quieran hacer tanto daño. No lo entiendo. Nunca hemos hecho ningún daño a nadie. ¿Por qué nuestro pueblo tenía que..." dice la pequeña entristeciéndose por momentos, pero su abuelo, la abraza y también visiblemente triste, pero con intención evidente de que afronte la realidad y lo supere, le dice sentidamente "Cariño... no temas. Tu abuelo y tus papás en el más allá siempre te protegerán. Y nuestros dos amigos... también. Tienes que confiar en ellos. Sabes que aunque sea la última cosa que haga, siempre te protegeré. … Te quiero, Jennifer." acaba diciendo sentidamente abrazada a su nieta, que le responde ya más calmada "Yo también, abuelo." dice la pequeña sintiéndose arropada, mirando de reojo a Daniel... y guiñándole un ojo, demostrando que confía ya plenamente en él, devolviéndole éste una sonrisa cómplice... mientras Allice se mira a los tres desde la puerta con una muy tímida sonrisa en los labios... sintiéndose bien por haber salvado a esas personas, aunque desde el punto de vista táctico les suponga serios problemas.

"Eh, mexicano. ¿Podemos hablar?" dice seria y un tanto seca la agente del MI6 a su colega del CISEN, que sale de la habitación andando tras ella, hasta que ambos se reúnen en el comedor de la casa, dónde solo hay un sofá y una mesa viejos y polvorientos.

"Y bien, doña perfecta. ¿Cual es tu plan? Porque si se trata de cocinar... mejor déjalo en mis manos. En México tenemos una de las cocinas más ricas del mundo. No cómo vosotros con vuestro... _fish & ships_, que eso no hay quien se lo coma." dice intentando hacerse el gracioso, pero la del MI6, con mirada seca e inquisitorial hacia su colega del CISEN, que se queda pensando con estúpida cara de circunstancias _Mierda, por qué no me callaré a veces?_

Allice le replica haciéndose la niña presumida, con los ojos cerrados, exclamando "No, gracias, don macho. Para empezar... en esta casa no hay electricidad, así que no podrías cocinar nada. La comida ya la he comprado hecha. Tortitas para desayunar, café en un termo y unos sandwiches. Además de botellas de agua y zumo para la niña. Pero cuando termine todo esto... ya me invitarás a cenar si quieres." dice ella abriendo los ojos y mirando al espía mexicano con una sonrisa de chica mala en los labios, quedándose Daniel sorprendido con cara tonta, exclamando "¿Eh? Lo... lo dices en serio?"

"Oye... no te imagines cosas raras, "wey". Te he propuesto a salir a cenar. No... todo lo que viene después. Ya sabes." dice ella ahora tontamente, cómo... nerviosa por proponerle sin ton ni son a ese colega de profesión mexicano el salir a cenar... si salen vivos de esta. Pero es Diego quien regresa la conversación a la seriedad, a mucha seriedad, exclamando...

"Aaaaaggghhhh... oye... con lo de planes... me refería si has tenido de verdad cuidado cuando has salido. Con las cámaras de seguridad, que no te siguiera nadie o notaras algo extraño a tu alrededor. Si hubiera salido yo... hubiera notado enseguida un escalofrío. Nos entrenaron para oler el peligro instintivamente. Pero... es extraño que llevemos aquí desde anoche y no haya ocurrido nada." dice Daniel muy intrigado en pose pensativa. Ella le replica igualmente seria "El sheriff te ha vuelto a preguntar cuando tiempo más tendremos que estar así, verdad?" pregunta ella endureciendo la mirada hacia Daniel, que se queda quieto por un instante, pero acaba bajando la cabeza, cómo diciendo a su colega británica que tiene razón en lo que dice... y no sabe darle una respuesta clara al sheriff y su nieta. Allice lo sopesa seriamente por un instante, en silencio... hasta que...

"Aaagghhh... bien... muy bien. Daniel... tenemos tres opciones. La primera, es permanecer aquí... hasta que el FBI venga a recogernos. En mi último contacto con Londres cuando salimos de Blackforest Village, supe que hoy mismo dentro de no muchas horas, el Primer Ministro Wellmington se encontrará con el Presidente Dyrrell en un lugar secreto, en un encuentro... igualmente secreto, del cual desconozco por completo dónde será y de que hablarán. Salvo de una cosa. Que el Primer Ministro informará al Presidente de lo que ha pasado en Blackforest Village... y de nuestra situación aquí. Entonces, todo dependerá de quien nos encuentre primero. Si el FBI o quien envíe Washington a por nosotros... o ellos. Los hombres de Richard Stravinski y su conspiración." dice ella muy en serio, endureciendo la mirada hacia Daniel, que replica visiblemente preocupado...

"Agh... eso no me tranquiliza demasiado. Tácticamente, es un error grave permanecer escondido en el mismo sitio, sabiendo que te buscan para matarte con unos medios a su alcance brutales. Es cierto que al estar en un barrio residencial habitado por gente, y que por la calle de enfrente, pasa un coche patrulla de la policía al menos cada quince minutos, sería exponerse demasiado para ellos. Pero aun así..." dice Daniel desviando la mirada, pensativo, dándole vueltas a cómo salir de ésta, continuando Allice con el hilo de lo que hablan...

"Lo sé. Pero la segunda opción tampoco es muy tranquilizadora. Salir de aquí e ir directamente hacia Washington. Lo primero y primordial sería salir del Estado. De Nebraska. Estamos a apenas un kilómetro o dos del rio Missouri, la frontera natural entre Nebraska y Iowa. Pero tendríamos que atravesar varios Estados hasta llegar a la capital federal. Y nada ni nadie más que nosotros mismos... nos garantiza que el sheriff y su nieta, consigan llegar hasta allí vivos. Pero desde luego, quedarme aquí encerrada no me hace ninguna gracia. Tanto una opción cómo otra, son imprudentes ante un enemigo que es casi cómo enfrentarse a un Dios." dice ella también preocupada de verdad, pero más bien con mala cara, de rabia e impotencia por creer que no tienen escapatoria.

"Ya. Y... la tercera opción?" pregunta Daniel un tanto sarcástico, intentando quitar tensión al momento, y en parte, consiguiéndolo, porque ella levanta la mirada y le responde igualmente sarcástica "Tú eres la tercera opción, mexicano. Piensa en algo. Ni yo soy únicamente el cerebrito ni tú únicamente el guerrero. ¿Se te ocurre algo?" pregunta ella seriamente a su colega del CISEN, quien, con una mueca confiada en la cara, le responde...

"Mfmfmf. Eres demasiado formal, inglesita. Por supuesto que tengo ideas. En México hacemos las cosas digamos, de... otra manera. Pero nos servirá para llegar hasta Washington sanos y salvos." dice él con una mueca confiada en la cara... dejándola a ella entre intrigada pero también... sorprendida. ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido al espía del CISEN para poder salir de allí y moverse por Estados Unidos con la mayor discreción? Parece casi imposible, pero el tipo está bastante seguro de poder hacerlo.

Y es que aunque permanezcan vivos, nada de momento les garantiza de que en cuando los tentáculos de la CIA de Richard Stravinski sepan cualquier mínimo dato sobre ellos... si es que no lo saben ya, les acorralen y les asesinen definitivamente. Y puede que tarde o temprano, estén por conseguirlo. Las cosas pueden cambiar (o no) para Allice, Daniel, Kevin y Jennifer. O puede que...

 _ **SEIS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Palacio Imperial, Italica. Imperio Reconstituido. 8:00 AM hora local**

Suele acostarse tarde, por la sencilla razón que puede permitírselo. Aunque su padre sea algo que no le hace gracia, pese a que su hija ya es mayorcita. Pero lo que es muy extraño de ver en ella, es que madrugue, y mucho, por su propia cuenta. Porque lo que la ha tenido ocupada en las últimas semanas, ha tenido que posponerlo en los dos últimos días, ya que Palacio está inmerso en una gigantesca mudanza para trasladarse de nuevo al que es su verdadero hogar, no sólo cómo sede de poder, sino también de hogar cómo tal.

Ya que ella, la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, lleva levantada desde más o menos las seis de la mañana, no porque no tenga aun sueño, sino porque la curiosidad le puede. ¿La curiosidad por qué exactamente? Por seguir con el gran tomo enciclopédico, el gran libro sobre la historia de nuestro mundo, dónde lo dejó: en el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y sus consecuencias. Aunque aun tenga gañas en los ojos y no esté despierta del todo, la curiosidad por querer saber que viene después, o que ha acontecido en nuestro mundo a lo largo de los últimos 70 años. Al retomar la lectura, una lectura y una época de nuestro mundo, que le va a sorprender aun más si cabe... pero también a darle miedo de lo que somos capaces. Por qué?

Nada más empezar, ya hay algo que la intriga y le hace ver lo complicada y contradictoria que es la política en nuestro mundo, al saber del estallido de una guerra muy extraña nada más terminar la segunda guerra mundial, pero en la que no hubo ni un tiro directo entre los dos grandes bandos, porque de haber sido así, el mundo habría pasado a estar gobernado por los insectos. _¿Por qué dicen eso?_ se pregunta la emperatriz intrigada.

El estallido de la "Guerra Fría" entre dos bloques antagónicos, liderados por las dos "superpotencias" vencedoras de la Guerra Mundial, Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética, la cual se alargó prácticamente 45 años, y en la que la rivalidad política entre el capitalismo y el comunismo, fue un conflicto en todos los aspectos. Pero en el que más... en el armamentístico. Piña sabe entonces del desarrollo a una velocidad vertiginosa, de la tecnología de las armas de nuestro mundo durante esa "Guerra Fría", en una carrera a contrarreloj sin importar si con ello arruinaban el país y sus recursos (cómo le pasó a la URSS y podría haberle pasado a USA) por el tremendo coste que tuvo esa carrera armamentística, más intensa y rápida que en cualquier otro momento de la historia.

Carrera que vio aparecer infinidad de nuevos ingenios de guerra y destrucción cómo los que ya ha visto en Alnus... y otros que aun no ha visto. Porque de todas esas nuevas armas desarrolladas y pensadas para una guerra total y absoluta entre dos mega ejércitos, el norteamericano junto al de sus aliados de la OTAN contra el soviético y sus aliados del Pacto de Varsovia... la que más impresiona a Piña, es la reina por derecho propio de todas ellas: el arma más potente que ningún mago de su mundo, ni emperador y por supuesto, ni Hardy ni Emroy ni ningún Dios, pueden ni imaginar. Piña ya ha sabido de la existencia de las "bombas atómicas" que los norteamericanas usaron para derrotar a Japón en la 2ª guerra mundial. Pero...

Piña se queda de verdad horrorizada, incluso... temblando de miedo, al saber que en nuestro mundo, con nuestra ciencia y tecnología, hemos sido capaces de crear, cómo bien dijo en esa genial película de Kubrick, "Teléfono Rojo, volamos hacia Moscú" y su estrambótico personaje, el Doctor Strangelove, interpretado por un memorable Peter Sellers, lo que podría llamarse cómo la genuina "máquina del apocalípsis". Porque eso es la mejor palabra para definir un ingenio que los norteamericanos probaron primero en 1952... y un año después, la consiguieron los rusos. Para la emperatriz, el saber de la existencia de las bombas de hidrógeno o termonucleares, cuya potencia multiplica por varios centenares o incluso miles de veces la de las bombas atómicas, y cuya detonación... es capaz no de arrasarlo todo, sino de desintegrarlo, literalmente, en un radio de kilómetros a la redonda. Llegando su cúspide de desarrollo en 1961 cuando los soviéticos desarrollaron la "bomba tsar", 3800 veces más potente que la de Hiroshima y cuya foto de su "hongo nuclear", de 4,6 Km de diámetro por 64 Km de altitud, a Piña la deja sencillamente, anonadada, pero también con un desasosiego tremendo. Más aun cuando sabe... que las armas termonucleares no son sólo cosa de estadounidenses y rusos. Con el paso de los años... otras naciones, incluyendo una que está presente en Alnus, se hicieron con estas armas.

Hoy en día, y aun cómo herencia de la Guerra Fría, además de Estados Unidos y Rusia, Piña sabe que otras potencias de nuestro mundo, disponen de arsenales nucleares, mucho más pequeños... pero suficientes para arrasar medio planeta o todo el planeta entero una vez. Reino Unido, China, India, Pakistán, Israel... o Francia, que dispone de alrededor de 300 cabezas nucleares de potencia intermedia o baja tanto en submarinos con misiles SLBM cómo en misiles aire-tierra para sus caza-bombarderos. A Piña, el leer sobre el comentario que un tal Richard Nixon le hizo a otro tal Nikita Kruschev en 1960, de que "nosotros somos capaces de destruir el mundo cuatro veces", y el soviético le respondió "A nosotros, con una vez nos basta", es algo que la emperatriz lo encuentra literalmente de locos. Que efectivamente, durante la guerra fría, se desarrollase la llamada medida de disuasión por antonomasia para hacer desistir al enemigo de declarar la guerra total contra el otro: la "destrucción mutua asegurada". El saber que hay en nuestro mundo suficientes cabezas nucleares para destruir por completo el globo terráqueo muchas veces hasta que nuestro planeta se volviese cómo la luna... deja a Piña, pura y simplemente, pensando si somos tan avanzados cómo nos creemos... o unos suicidas. Pero que precisamente por eso... nunca se han usado ni se espera que nunca se usen, porque de lo contrario... sería el fin para ambos mundos. Pero por el mero pensamiento, la mera idea, de que Francia traiga o ya tenga en Alnus aunque fuese sólo una de esas armas nucleares, es algo que a Piña le hace tragar saliva con cara de angustia y horror. Sin embargo... ahora sabe que de los cuatro países de la Coalición, esa "guerra fría" se vivió de manera muy distinta.

Francia particularmente, tras los años de caos político, la reconstrucción tras la guerra (con la ayuda del Plan Marshall) y de la humillante derrota en Indochina frente a los vietnamitas, durante la IV República (1946-1958), en 1959 De Gaulle tomara el mando y naciera la V República, que perdura aun hoy. Fue así cómo Francia, pese a estar en el bloque occidental, se mantuvo fuera de la OTAN y tuvo una postura propia e independiente en su política exterior, más cuando consiguió ser potencia nuclear en 1960. En una época, la posterior a la guerra, de gran prosperidad y bienestar general, en lo que se llamó "los 30 años gloriosos", en los que había pleno empleo, la economía crecía con fuerza y la vida en el país galo, era sencilla, cómo en el resto de Europa occidental. Aunque todo pareció, sólo pareció truncarse... por algo que ocurrió a finales de la década de 1960, con epicentro en París y que a Piña le causa verdadero estupor... pero que intenta entender, si es que puede entender lo que fue: la revolución de mayo del 68. Una revolución que los estudiantes de la Sorbone iniciaron, bajo el lema "La imaginación al poder" o "bajo los adoquines está la playa". Una rebelión de toda una generación de jóvenes, la de los "baby boom" tras la guerra, contra sus padres y sus abuelos, de valores mucho más rectos y que no crecieron en la abundancia y la sociedad de consumo cómo ellos. Unos jóvenes que pretendían cambiar el mundo... pero que sólo recibieron cómo respuesta la represión policial, que los obreros de las fábricas se les volvieran en contra y que en las elecciones del año siguiente, la mayoría de la gente volviera a votar a De Gaulle antes que ninguna revolución. Un país que después de aquello, en los años siguientes, progresó a buen ritmo, convirtiéndose en una de las naciones mas avanzadas de nuestro mundo, también en lo referente a tecnología y ciencia, aunque en los últimos 20 años, ha ido cayendo en cierta decadencia social por los verdaderos guetos en que se han convertido muchos barrios en París y otras ciudades, caldo de cultivo del actual terrorismo islamista. Y que con todo, sigue siendo una potencia de primer orden, que ahora está en Alnus... y que es aliada de ella, del Imperio Reconstituido.

Tanto o más, le sorprende que pasó con Japón después de la 2ª guerra mundial. La nación que ahora les ha salvado tantas veces, 70 años atrás fue derrotada de la forma más aplastante y deshonrosa con que nunca ningún ejército haya sido derrotado. La temible nación de los ninjas y los samurais, guiados por su "bushido", cayó y se volvió dócil por la fuerza de una nueva arma ideada por un tal Doctor Oppenheimer. Japón era después del conflicto, una nación arrasada por completo, miserable y que perdió todo orgullo y arrogancia. Ocupada por los aliados durante seis años... y ante la entrada en escena de la guerra fría, Piña entiende mejor que nunca entonces... el concepto del "Ave Fénix". Porque si hubo una nación en el mundo, más que ninguna otra, que consiguiera resucitar de sus cenizas en un tiempo récord... esa nación fue Japón. Y que por obligación de la Guerra Fría, pese a que el nuevo Japón democrático tenía una constitución explícitamente pacifista, su ambiguo 9º artículo, fue interpretado de manera igualmente ambigua, y eso permitió la creación de las JSDF o _Japan Self Defense Forces_ en 1954. Una fuerza militar que para Piña, y si lo leyeran su padre o Grey, aun sería más extraño de entender, porque nació cómo fuerza militar de carácter estrictamente defensivo, sin poder salir de sus fronteras ni de participar en misiones internacionales de la ONU, cosa que justamente ahora se ha cambiado. Y una fuerza... que prácticamente hasta la década de los '80, fue más bien secundaria, porque la defensa de Japón dependía en buena parte, de las muchas bases estadounidenses asentadas en Japón. Pero Piña, se queda cómo no, impresionada de lo rápida y eficaz, que fue la recuperación japonesa después de la 2ª GM. De cómo en sólo 15 años, pasó de ser un país miserable y en ruinas, a ser la 3ª economía del mundo, una gran potencia industrial que exportaba a todo el planeta y presumiera de esa nueva estabilidad y prosperidad, en los juegos olímpicos de 1964, dónde el mismo emperador Hiro Hito que pronunció la rendición por radio, inauguraba los juegos... o cómo en 1970, en la exposición universal de Osaka, Japón mostrara el tremendo nivel tecnológico que ya entonces había conseguido. Un Japón cuyo espectacular milagro económico se alargó por 30 años, llegando a finales de los '80 a amenazar la posición de liderazgo de los Estados Unidos... hasta que la burbuja reventó en 1992 y desde entonces, el país vive en una crisis de deflación, de baja natalidad y de envejecimiento de la población preocupante. Pero con todo, una nación todavía de las más avanzadas de nuestro mundo. A Piña le ha gustado saber que Japón mantiene inalterables esos valores de paz y de renunciar a la guerra imperialista y de conquista, fruto del trauma de la derrota en la 2ª guerra mundial. Y que Itami y demás japoneses que conoce y con quien ha hecho gran amistad... son la viva prueba de ello.

No menos curiosa encuentra la historia de España desde mediados siglo XX hasta hoy. Un país que no participó directamente en la guerra, pero apoyó a la Alemania nazi hasta 1943. Debido a esto, el país y su dictadura se quedarían aislados del resto del mundo prácticamente durante 10 años, en un país miserable, agrícola, atrasado y muy religioso. Sólo la vecina Portugal de otro dictador, Salazar, y... la Argentina de Eva Perón, que mandó alimentos masívamente a España, evitaron que la hambruna y la miseria se apoderaran de España, por su dictador, Franco, que arruinó el país varias veces hasta que en 1959, tras la última suspensión de pagos del Estado, los "tecnócratas" tomaran las riendas de la economía, y empezara así el "milagro económico español" de los '60 y primeros '70, en el que a un ritmo tan rápido al de Japón, aunque no a su misma escala, España pasó de ser un país casi subdesarrollado, a ser un país más o menos moderno, llegando en los setenta a ser la décima potencia industrial del mundo. Pero al mismo tiempo, y al contrario que en Japón y Francia, España vivía bajo una dictadura, algo que Piña capta a la primera... porque eso es lo que el Imperio siempre ha sido esencialmente, una dictadura dónde en público no se puede hablar libremente. El saber de los presos políticos, de los movimientos anti-franquistas desde todo el espectro político e ideológico, en un país que prosperaba económicamente a pasos agigantados pero que carecía de libertades, aplicando el lema del propio Franco "Haga usted cómo yo: no se meta en política". Pero el dictador, murió tranquilamente en la cama en 1975, justo cuando el país entraba en una crisis económica brutal que se alargaría por diez años.

Y es entonces... cuando Piña sabe de lo mismo que su jefe de gobierno, el baron Casel, está estudiando y aprendiendo... para su aplicación en el Imperio: la transición que hubo en España tras la muerte de Franco y que desembocó en un país muy diferente al anterior. Un proceso que personajes del poder y de la oposición, lidiaron para tirarlo adelante, con el Presidente Adolfo Suárez a la cabeza, en un país que más de una vez estuvo al borde del caos, por unas Fuerzas Armadas cuya cúpula 100% franquista recelaba de cualquier cambio y amenazaba con un golpe militar (y que se materializó un 23 de febrero de 1981), un terrorismo que causaba estragos casi a diario (ETA, FRAP, GRAPO) y una crisis económica que creaba 1000 nuevos parados cada día, consiguió milagrosamente tirarlo adelante, con el hara-kiri literal de las cortes franquistas primero, el referéndum para la reforma política después, y las primeras elecciones democráticas en junio de 1977... y la aprobación de la constitución democrática en referéndum en diciembre de 1978. Una constitución y un sistema, el de España, que pese a que es bastante imperfecto también es verdad, trajo desde 1985, una prosperidad y crecimiento económico que se vio reflejado en 1992 con los juegos olímpicos de Barcelona, y años más tarde, cuando España logró ser la octava economía del mundo... hasta que su burbuja inmobiliaria petó diez años atrás y cayó en una crisis económica muy seria de la que justo ahora empieza a salir. Pero que con todo... Piña sabe y lee que la España de hoy es un país con el que puede contar y contará para sus planes... y que cuya transición de la dictadura a la democracia 40 años atrás le puede servir de modelo para lo que ella y su círculo próximo de poder, puedan hacer cambios.

Pero a la emperatriz, de los cuatro países de la coalición de Alnus, la historia que más le choca, es la de Chile. Porque allí, se produjo lo que ella espera y reza de que nunca más vuelva a suceder en el seno del Imperio... pero que nunca se sabe. ¿Por qué? Piña sabe que Chile fue y era de hecho, una de las más antiguas democracias de latinoamérica, pero que también, era un país dominado por la oligarquía y los grandes terratenientes. La mayoría, el pueblo llano, no disfrutaba ni tenía acceso a las riquezas que estaban en manos de unos pocos. Y la gran riqueza nacional, sus minas de cobre y otros minerales, las más grandes de nuestro mundo, estaban en manos extranjeras. La república andina, era, cómo muchos otros países latinoamericanos, un patio trasero más de los muchos que tenía Estados Unidos. La desafección de la población por unos gobiernos inoperantes y de espaldas a las necesidades reales del pueblo llano, fue evidente durante muchos años. Eso desembocó en 1970 en la elección de un tal Salvador Allende cómo Presidente de la República, tomando medidas cómo la nacionalización de las minas de cobre, o una reforma agraria, pero también de una política económica errática y desastrosa que llevó al país andino a una crisis galopante. La violencia en las calles entre opositores y seguidores del gobierno de "Unidad Popular", y en la sombra... la mano negra de la CIA a las ordenes de un tal Henry Kissinger, que ayudó en que culminara con éxito el golpe de Estado del 11 de septiembre de 1973, en que Allende murió bajo los bombardeos de la FACH sobre el palacio de la Moneda, y se instauró una dura y sanguinaria dictadura liderada por el General Augusto Pinochet. Algo que Piña, en su cabeza, compara enseguida con lo que hizo Zorzal con su padre, apartándolo del poder y poniéndose él en su lugar, de forma totalmente ilegítima. Cosa que en nuestro mundo, a lo largo de la historia, y en Chile recientemente, ocurrió de forma muy visible.

Una dictadura que cómo la Española, consiguió el éxito económico inicial, con unas tasas de crecimiento considerables, pero dónde la violencia del Estado contra los opositores fue descarnada y sin alma, sumando que estuvo a punto de entrar en guerra con Argentina por la crisis del Beagle en 1978... o cómo apoyó a los británicos en la guerra de las Malvinas, ganándose el odio del resto de Sudamérica por ello. La dictadura finalizó en 1990 dejando una democracia moldeada y tutelada a su gusto, pero dejando un país que a día de hoy, es el más prospero y desarrollado de Sudamérica. Y que en Alnus, ha demostrado que pese a ser un país más pequeño que sus aliados... no tiene nada que envidiarles en lo que se refiere a luchar con ellos para defenderla a ella: la emperatriz Piña Co Lada.

Saber cómo han evolucionado los cuatro países de la coalición, ha sido algo que quería y necesitaba saber. Y que todos ellos, con sus diferencias de idioma, culturales, de clima o gastronómicas, incluso de raza, están allí juntas para rescatar a esas personas que los ejércitos de su hermano secuestró y sometió a un cautiverio infernal. O eso... aun cree ella, porque el saber y recordar que su otro hermano, Diabo, fue capturado en nuestro mundo cómo agente de una potencia ajena a la coalición de Liberación... hace que esté, en el fondo, mosqueada, cómo no convencida del todo... de que realmente fuera Zorzal quien ordenara o planeara esos ataques. Pero acaba ruborizándose y pensando que no puede ser.

La evolución de nuestro mundo, a lo largo de más de 70 años... con una velocidad en los acontecimientos que la sorprenden, y mucho, es algo que le ha costado seguir, pero que ahora comprende... que ha sido todo porque así lo hemos querido los propios humanos. Ningún Dios, ni mago, ni apóstol, ha intervenido en la evolución de los acontecimientos. Porque la evolución de la ciencia y la tecnología, de todos los artefactos de comunicación, tanto de transporte cómo de difusión (radio, TV, Internet, telefonía móvil), de cómo hemos multiplicado la capacidad para producir alimentos con los fertilizantes y los adobes, que cómo la medicina ha encontrado remedio a enfermedades o simples males que para su mundo son aun mortales, de cómo el arte moderno ha llegado a algo para ella incomprensible o cómo los espectáculos o entretenimientos de masas, han generado "estrellas" que al otro lado de la puerta, tienen más y más fervientes seguidores que cualquier Dios de su mundo. Pero hay algo... que la fascina especialmente.

El saber cómo en nuestro mundo... hemos sido capaces de superar nuestros propios límites físicos... e ir más allá de lo que es nuestro mundo en sí: los viajes espaciales. El saber cómo empezó todo en 1957 cuando la URSS lanzó una pequeña esfera metálica con cuatro antenas que emitía un "bep bep bep" constante, el "Sputnik", al espacio, más allá de los confines del cielo y de nuestro propio mundo, orbitando alrededor de nuestro planeta, un planeta circular y algo achatado por los extremos... es algo que deja a Piña boquiabierta. Y más aun... cuando sabe que cuatro años después, otra vez los rusos, lanzaron el primer ser humano a ese inframundo más allá del cielo, dónde para ellos, es dominio exclusivo de los Dioses y así debería ser... pero al otro lado de la puerta, con su ciencia y tecnología, lo conquistaron. Siendo un tal Yuri Gagarin el primer ser humano en "orbitar" alrededor de nuestro planeta. Un termino, que a Piña le suena literalmente a chino, pero con las fotografías que incluye el libro, se cree que eso fue real y que en nuestro mundo... somos capaces de llegar, literalmente, a dónde están las estrellas. Aunque lo que de verdad la deja ya boquiabierta, es el saber que en nuestro mundo de meros y mortales humanos... hemos sido capaces de conquistar nuestra propia Luna, con nuestra ciencia y tecnología. Ver en el libro, las fotografías del enorme y verdadero monstruo de hierro en forma de vara, el cohete _Saturno_ V, que se usó para hacer posibles esos viajes a la Luna... y las fotografías de esa especie de caballeros, con una más que armadura, escafandra blanca con una especie de pecera de espejo en la cabeza, paseándose cómo si nada por la superficie de ese pequeño mundo, ese para ellos territorio de los Dioses del cielo... conquistado por los hombres. Los viajes a la Luna terminaron en 1972, pero... hoy en día, nuestro mundo está rodeado de miles y miles de "satélites" y de chatarra especial que rodea nuestro planeta por completo. Lo que para Piña es territorio divino e imposible de alcanzar para los habitantes de Falmart... al otro lado de la puerta, es ya, para sorpresa suya, la cosa más normal del mundo. Piña es definitivamente consciente... que el nivel de nuestra civilización no permite ya nunca más, enemistarnos con nosotros. Y que ponerse a su par... es algo que puede tardar mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo si depende sólo de ellos mismos. Y por eso también quiere la amistad con la coalición: para aprender de ellos. Pero las circunstancias puede que...

"Buenos días, majestad. ¿Hoy me va a dejar sin trabajo?" exclama un tanto irónica la jefa de las criadas del Palacio de Italica, Kaine, que llega acompañada al dormitorio de la emperatriz, con dos de sus subordinadas del clan de Formal, Persia y Mamina, la chica-gato (por quien el cabo Takeo Kurata está loco) y la chica-conejo que trabajan en el servicio de palacio. Piña, se da cuenta entonces que afuera ya es de día, girando la mirada hacia las tres sirvientas y exclamando un tanto sorprendida "¿Ya es de día?"

"¿Otra vez leyendo ese libro tan grueso sobre la historia del mundo tras la puerta de Alnus, majestad? Si su padre se entera que hace esto a sus espaldas, no le gustaría, se lo aseguro." pero Piña... poniendo la señal en la página dónde termina la parte del siglo XX y cerrándolo, echa un suspiro de alivio con los ojos cerrados... para abrirlos, y mirar a Kaine con cara igualmente sarcástica "Kaine... hasta que no regrese Hamilton, eres la encargada de despertarme todas las mañanas a la hora correcta. Y te aseguro que cuando se trata de tirarme un buen cuenco de agua bien fría, a la hora y temperatura exactas... no hay nadie cómo ella." dice la emperatriz con ironía, replicándole la jefa de servicio en el mismo tono...

"Majestad... lo que de verdad tiene Hamilton para despertarla siempre con éxito, es su inigualable y espeluznante voz chillona. Con ella es capaz de despertar hasta a un dragón de fuego en plena hibernación. Yo no sería capaz de tanto, majestad." dice la veterana criada del clan Formal, mientras tras suyo a lado y lado, Persia y Mamina se aguantan la risa entre dientes cómo pueden, con la mano ante la boca... porque están de acuerdo que Hamilton es una "experta" a la hora de despertar a Piña. Pero entonces, la emperatriz, sonriendo afablemente y mirando por un instante el libro... gira su cabeza a la izquierda, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, soltando un tanto trascendental...

"Kaine... alguna vez te has preguntado que hay más allá del cielo?" y la jefa de sirvientas, disciplinada cómo siempre, le responde "Muchas veces, majestad. Demasiadas incluso. Pero a nosotros, cómo simples mortales, no se nos permite la entrada. Sólo cuando nuestra vida llega a su fin y si la hemos vivido correctamente." Y Piña, sin dejar de mirar afuera, hacia el cielo, dice "Ellos, al otro lado de la puerta, lo han hecho. Siendo humanos cómo tú y cómo yo... han conseguido ir más allá del cielo. Más allá incluso que los Dioses de nuestro mundo. Y eso..." y girando su cabeza hacia las tres criadas, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, espeta...

"Es una muestra más que evidente... que han superado incluso el poder de los Dioses. Lo que se proponen... lo hacen. Si aun hay alguien en este mundo que crea que podrá imponerse a ellos o vencerlos algún día... aaaggghhh... hemos tenido suerte de elegir el camino correcto. De lo contrario..." acaba diciendo sonriendo con tristeza, un tanto cabizbaja.

"No lo entiendo, majestad. ¿Les tiene miedo... o admiración? Sabe que no es lo mismo." dice Kaine seriamente, mientras tras suyo, Persia y Mamina se miran la una a la otra con cara de no entender de que hablan su jefa y la emperatriz. Piña, que alzando la mirada y con una mirada más segura y decidida, exclama "Ambas cosas, Kaine. Su civilización está siglos por delante de la nuestra. Su poder tanto de construir cómo de destruir es inimaginable para nosotros. Pero sobre todo... puedan llegar a dónde ni siquiera los dioses de nuestro mundo han llegado. Y eso... es más que suficiente para tenerles miedo y respeto al mismo tiempo. Más cuando sólo cuatro de los países del otro lado tienen relaciones con el Imperio Reconstituido y el resto... no sabemos que querrán de nosotros." acaba diciendo con preocupación, pensativa. Pero Kaine, la vuelve al día a día del momento, exclamando...

"Majestad... esos son asuntos de los que debe hablar con los barones Casel y Martos. Y también con las caballeros de la Rosa y su cúpula militar. Yo sólo soy su leal sirviente. Antes, ahora y hasta que me llegue la muerte... mi deber es servirle, majestad." dice la criada y miembro del clan Formal, postrándose ante la emperatriz cómo muestra de lealtad hacia la emperatriz, que sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, dice "Lo sé, Kaine. Gracias." y abriendo de nuevo los ojos, más seria y decidida, exclama Piña "¿Tenías algo más que decirme? ¿O sólo has venido para hablar conmigo?"

"Quería preguntarle si siente... melancolía por ser la última noche que ha dormido en este dormitorio de palacio. Casi todas las cosas ya han sido enviadas a Sadera. Y hoy mismo... vos debéis partir para allá, majestad. Para ocupar el trono en vuestro verdadero hogar." dice Kaine mirándola seria pero cómplice a la emperatriz, que levantándose de la silla ante su escritorio, responde con seguridad "No, en absoluto. Mi deber es ser la emperatriz esté donde esté. Estaremos un poco más lejos de Alnus, pero..." dice Piña un tanto entristecida, replicándole Kaine con cara burleta y la mano sobre su sonrisa traviesa...

"Oh, disimule un poco, majestad. ¿Tanto echa de menos al capitán Itami?" y Piña le grita enseguida sonrojada y nerviosa "¡Me... métete en sus asuntos!" para enseguida, echar un suspiro con el ceño fruncido, y decir más calmada y serena "¿Está ya el desayuno? Tengo hambre."

"Sí, majestad. Mamina. Trae el desayuno para su majestad al comedor imperial. Persia. Tú ayuda a su majestad a cambiarse de ropa. Y ya que hoy regresa a Sadera... escoge algo bonito, entendido?" Hay que causar una buena impresión a sus habitantes." y al unísono, ambas criadas se ponen firmes y exclaman "¡Sí, señora!" marchándose Kaine y la mujer-conejo, Mamina, quedándose Piña y Persia solas, cuando la chica-gato se le acerca, toda tímida...

"Em... majestad Piña. Puedo preguntarle algo, nya?" y Piña, extrañada en un principio, pero captando enseguida que quiere saber, le sonríe traviesa, diciéndole "Tranquila, Persia. Itami me ha asegurado que tu querido Takeo estará en la recepción oficial de Sadera dentro de cuatro días. Allí podréis estar solos tanto cómo queráis." dice Piña guiñándole un ojo a la chica-gato, que sonríe toda contenta al saber que podrá ver a Takeo. Un encuentro que puede suponer un gran salto para la pareja... o que ocurra algo... inesperado.

Piña se ha convencido del todo que debe mantener a toda costa esa alianza con la coalición. No ya por el mero hecho de estar allí por una misión o por diplomacia... sino por saber que al otro lado de la puerta, en las últimas décadas, han sido posibles cosas que para ella y su mundo, ni tan siquiera los más poderosos magos y los Dioses, sean cuales sean... pueden ni soñar. Pero que nosotros, hemos hecho realidad esos sueños... cómo ir más allá del cielo: hacia las estrellas. ¿Acaso Piña le ha cogido de repente el interés por la tecnología espacial? Si es así, ya ha oído rumores que muy pronto, en Alnus van a lanzar un "cohete" al espacio de su mundo. (aunque más que cohete, es un ya viejo misil SLBM francés, un M45, que los franceses usarán para lanzar una de sus sondas al espacio. Y Piña... querrá estar ahí cuando ocurra. Aunque lo que de verdad ocurre ahora mismo en Alnus...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 8:15 AM hora local**

Por fin todos ellos han recibido el alta para poder regresar a casa. Algunos de ellos pero, tendrán que hacerlo en ambulancia, en silla de ruedas o con la ayuda de muletas, por estar aun débiles para andar por su propio pie. Frente a la gran cúpula que cubre la puerta abierta, ya han llegado los autocares fletados por las embajadas de Francia, España y Chile, así cómo un minibus para los 18 japoneses liberados. Ellos, sólo tendrán que travesar la puerta... para regresar a casa. Pero los demás, tienen aun que ir al otro lado, dónde les llevarán a la base aérea de Iruma en Sayama, prefectura de Saitama, donde los diferentes aviones, el _Airbus A340-211_ de la Armée de l'Air, el _Boeing 707-368C_ del Ejército del Aire y el _Boeing 767-3YO_ de la FACH, les esperan para devolverles definitivamente a casa, dónde sus familias les esperan. Los médicos militares que les han atendido se despiden de ellos entre abrazos, ánimos y los mejores deseos, tras haber hecho un trabajo largo y duro, pero cuya recompensa no tiene precio: el haber ayudado a esas personas a recuperar las fuerzas, los ánimos, incluso... las ganas de vivir. Pero al ser Alnus también una base militar, tropas de la coalición, en largas columnas y uniformes de servicio de los diferentes países y unidades, están allí, para prestar honores, respeto e incluso obediencia a quienes sirven, a quienes han salvado y a quienes volverían a hacer lo mismo si se presentarse el caso: a los ciudadanos de sus respectivos países, que es al fin y al cabo, su obligación máxima y suprema cómo militares, el proteger a los civiles de cualquier agresión exterior. Militares, entre los cuales, hay muchos de nuestros amigos entre ellos, y que... se ponen firmes y saludan con disciplina... pero también con una mueca, con una tímida pero imposible de esconder sonrisa en los labios de todos ellos, por la enorme satisfacción que te deja al final un trabajo bien hecho. El ver pasar ante ellos a las personas rescatadas de las garras de Zorzal y que ahora, por fin, recuperan la libertad.

Quien también ha acudido allí, cómo era de esperar, es la prensa y los medios, no sólo de Japón (NHK, FNN, Yomiuri Shinbun, Asahi Shinbun), Francia (France 1, Franceinfo, Liberation, Le Monde), España (TVE, Atresmedia, El País, ABC) o Chile (TVN, 24 horas, El Mercurio, La Nación) sino también del resto del mundo (BBC, RT, CNN, ZDF, Televisa, CCTV, Al Jazeera, etc.) La concentración de cámaras de televisión, reporteros con micrófono o fotógrafos con cámaras para cubrir la salida de los ciudadanos secuestrados por la coalición, es evidente. Entre esa amalgama de gente de los medios... está ella, la guapa (y tetona cómo su hermana), pero despistada, muy despistada, reportera de uno de los medios japoneses acreditados, Nanami Kuribayashi, la hermana de Shino, que aunque muy parecida a ella en lo físico, en carácter son cómo la noche y el día.

"Em... a... aquí estamos emitiendo en directo desde Base Alnus." dice Nanami haciendo su trabajo de reportera de TV ante el micrófono y ante sus dos compañeras, la técnico de sonido y la cámara, siguiendo "La Base militar conjunta entre las JSDF y... y demás países de la coalición, da una despedida cómo pueden ver, esto... em... con todos los honores a las personas que rescataron en la llamada... em... que... esto..." dice toda despistada, sin recordar el nombre de lo que tenía que decir. Su compañera, que ya la tiene bastante frita de sus constantes despistes, escribe rápido el nombre que debe pronunciar en una libreta, enseñándoselo tras la cámara.

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Kylystia! Sí... eso. Cómo iba diciendo, las personas rescatadas, aunque muchas de ellas aun están en un estado de salud delicado, han recibido el alta para regresar a sus países o en el caso de los 18 compatriotas japoneses, regresar a casa. ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Observen esa escena!" dice Nanami girándose hacia atrás, desviándose muchas cámaras... y los reporteros gráficos, disparando al unísono a esa escena. Cual? La del niño de unos 12 años cuyo padre estaba moribundo, al borde de la muerte... y que la coalición ha salvado. El niño, lleva a su padre en una silla de ruedas. Un padre cuyo aspecto aun es casi cadavérico, anoréxico, pero que ha recuperado los colores en la cara y que por primera vez en dos meses... sonríe, con un alivio indescriptible, porque siente que ha vuelto a nacer. Y el niño que le lleva, mira hacia los soldados que están firmes y saludando ante él... con una cara que casi no se puede describir con palabras. Con unos ojos llorosos, vidriosos... pero una sonrisa en los labios, de un alivio y alegría inmensa por haber recuperado la libertad... y por haber salvado a su padre. Una cara que recuerda y mucho, a la que captaron las tropas estadounidenses que liberaron el campo de exterminio de Buchenwald, de un niño liberado y con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos. Un rostro que, pura y simplemente, vale más que mil palabras... y que las cámaras se dan prisa en capturar.

Los civiles, entre los aplausos de algunos de los médicos militares y el personal de la base que no están en la guardia de honor que les despide, van subiendo en los autocares, dispuestos a marcharse. Nanami, lo describe ante el micrófono, explicando...

"Ya... ya lo han visto! Una imagen que vale más que... em... que mil palabras! La de ese niño, que siente un agradecimiento eterno por quienes han salvado la vida a su padre... y que es la viva imagen de todas estas personas, que ante nuestras cámaras, todas y cada una de ellas han dado las gracias más sentidas que se puedan imaginar por haberles salvado la vida. Ahora... em... esto... ah, si! Ahora el objeto de discusión al otro lado de la puerta es cual es el motivo de que la coalición permanezca aquí y si debe o no capturar al responsable de lo sucedido. El... el... estoooo..." y de nuevo, su compañera, cabreada por el despiste que siempre lleva Nanami encima, se lo apunta en una libreta, leyéndolo Nanami tras la cámara "¡Ah, si! ¡Capturar a Zorzal! Ese es el objeto de discusión político entre los países de la coalición. Sin más que decir, nos quedamos con la imagen de las personas que por fin... emprenden el camino de regreso a casa. Les ha hablado Nanami Kuribayashi, para TV Tokyo, desde Base Alnus."

La cámara baja el aparato conforme ya tienen el vídeo para pasarlo a la redacción a su regreso, y su otra compañera, sonriendo traviesa, le hace el OK con la mano, diciéndole "No ha estado mal, Nanami. Poco a poco vas mejorando. Encanto natural y una buena delantera ya no es lo único que tienes ante la cámara, jejeje" y Nanami, con cara de llorar tontamente, espeta "No te burles de mi, por favor. Sabes que hago lo que puedo, pero los nervios aun me pueden. Aigh, en que estaba pensando cuando me metí en esto? Debería dedicarme a otra cosa." dice con tonta cara de depresión, dándole su compañera unas palmadas de ánimo, pero riéndose de ella igualmente. Cuando...

"¿Nanami? ¿Eres tú?" exclama... Shino Kuribayashi, uniformada con el uniforme de servicio verde oscuro de las JGSDF de sargento, con la boina negra a la cabeza y los guantes blancos en las manos, quedándose su hermana, Nanami, sorprendida, exclamando "S... sh... Shino! ¡Hermana, de dónde has salido!? ¡Estabas aquí!? No te he visto." exclama Nanami contenta por ver a su hermana mayor, y Shino, echando un suspiro con tonta cara de circunstancias...

"Aaaagghhhh... tan despistada cómo siempre. No encontrarías ni un elefante en el zoo. ¿Ya habéis terminado? Vaya, y yo que quería saludar a mamá por la tele." dice tontamente Shino, toda despreocupada, exclamando su hermana con tonta cara de enfado con los puños cerrados ante su cara "¡Aaahhh! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Shino! ¡La última vez que nos encontramos en Ginza saludaste a mamá por la cámara y me hiciste quedar en ridículo! Además... ya sabes que tanto a mamá cómo a papá nunca les hizo mucha gracia que te enrolaras en las JSDF. A ellos les gustaría que te casaras pronto y que les dieras un nieto." dice Nanami echándole la bronca tontamente, con nulo éxito, porque Shino, rasgándose con el dedo meñique la oreja y cara de hacerse la despistada, exclama...

"¿Otra vez? Cada vez que les llamó a casa me sueltan lo mismo. Me gusta mi trabajo, quiero seguir en él, y no pienso casarme ni tener hijos. De... de momento. Porque él..." acaba diciendo... sonrojándose y desviando la mirada... cosa que su hermana capta a la primera, sonriendo traviesa y soltando "Mmmmm... así que hay alguien que te gusta entre tus compañeros de uniforme? ¿Quien es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo? ¿Que signo del zodiaco tiene?" pregunta Nanami con inusitada curiosidad, que a Shino, obviamente, la pone incómoda, exclamando con el ceño fruncido pero sonrojada "¡Y a ti que te importa!? ¡Lárgate de una vez, que tengo cosas que hacer!" cuando desde la distancia en uno de los autobuses que lleva a los integrantes de la prensa...

"¡Nanami! ¡Date prisa, que el autobús va a arrancar! ¡El vídeo para el informativo del mediodía no se editara solo! ¡Vamos!" le grita su compañera, la técnico de sonido cargada con la bolsa de material de grabación, gritándole Nanami "¡Vooooy!" hasta que se despide de su hermana, sonriente "Puessss... esto... ya nos veremos, Shino. Ya hablaremos. Y no le vuelvas a decir eso a mamá y papá. Que si no se volverán a enfadar" dice Nanami regañando tontamente con el dedo en alto a Shino, que mirándola con estúpida mala cara, le espeta "Oye, se supone que la hermana mayor soy yo. ¡Lárgate de una vez!"

Nanami se va corriendo saludando con la mano a su hermana, que le devuelve el saludo, mirándola con cara sarcástica y una mueca en los labios, pensando con cariño _Esta hermana mía... pero que tonta es._

En el mismo instante, y sin salir de base Alnus, el General español de la coalición, Pedro Gutiérrez, entra en el despacho de los Generales, dónde ya se encuentra antes que haya llegado nadie, al General Hazama, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana del despacho, con una taza de café humeante en una mano.

"¿Aquí estabas? Creía que estarías despidiendo a los civiles liberados." dice el General español vestido con su uniforme de servicio de verano de manga corta, cerrando la puerta del despacho y dejando su gorra militar de tres estrellas en el perchero, y Hazama, echando un sorbo de la taza de café y de espaldas a Gutiérrez, le responde tan tranquilo "No, eso de hacerme la foto para quedar bien en la prensa, no va conmigo. A los políticos de la Dieta y el Kantei les encantaría ver esa imagen, pero... lo mejor es que esas personas vuelvan lo antes posible a casa con los suyos. Y no me interesaba hacerles perder más tiempo aquí del necesario." acaba diciendo, echando otro trago de la taza de café, hasta que se gira, dejándola sobre su mesa y sentándose en su butaca de cuero, cuando el español se le acerca, diciéndole...

"En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. No sólo por haber cumplido la misión, sino por... ver la cara de esas personas. De... haberles devuelto la dignidad; la libertad; incluso las ganas de vivir. Aaaggghhh... eso es algo que no tiene precio, y hace que este trabajo valga la pena." dice el General español afablemente, mirándole Hazama con una mueca cómplice en los labios, diciendo "Jajaja. Parece que no soy el único que tiene una mañana tonta por aquí. A parte del teniente Yanagida y la sorpresa que se va a llevar de su querida chica-conejo, jajaja." dice riendo afablemente el General japonés, viendo que Gutiérrez le mira con cara sarcástica, y espetando Hazama, arqueando una ceja...

"¿Aun no se acaba de acostumbrar a este sitio, Gutiérrez?" pregunta un tanto burlón Hazama, replicándole su colega español en broma "¿Te refieres a lo de vivir dos meses rodeado de tipos con cabeza de animal, magos, elfos y cosas así? Nha, que quieres que te diga. Cuando era joven, en los tiempos de la movida madrileña a principios de los ochenta, veías a gente con pintas mucho más raras por la calles de Madrid, jajaja" dice el General español riendo todo campechano, haciendo alusión a la movida, cuando la capital española era la capital underground y moderna por excelencia. Hazama, le ríe la gracia entre dientes con una mueca en los labios de complicidad, pero se pone un poco más serio, preguntándole...

"Y bien. ¿Querías decirme algo?" le pregunta Hazama echando un nuevo sorbo a su taza de café, respondiéndole Gutiérrez "Agh... nada especial por nuestra parte. O... quizás sí. El teniente Xavier Roig se ha cogido unos pocos días de permiso. No por qué si, sino... por una citación judicial. Por lo de la custodia de su hijo. Aaagghhh... doy gracias a Dios de no haber tenido nunca que pasar por eso. Para el teniente es un verdadero tormento, tener que luchar por poder tan sólo ver a su propio hijo de vez en cuando." dice con clara empatía hacia su subordinado de infantería motorizada, el teniente Xavier Roig, cuando para sorpresa del General español, Hazama, terminándose su taza de café, le dice...

"Ya estaba al tanto, Gutiérrez. La sargento Mari Kurokawa pidió el mismo permiso. Ambos se fueron ayer mismo, junto al teniente. ¡Ja! Dicen que no es bueno para la disciplina, y en teoría, no debería permitirlo, pero... quien soy yo para impedir que sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando entre esos dos... meta yo la mano. Más cuando ya lo he permitido con mi segundo con Delilah. Jajaja. Mientras no afecte a su rendimiento y capacidades en el trabajo, y no les afecta visto lo visto, pueden salir juntos si quieren. Más cuando ambos lo necesitaban y lo necesitan." dice el General japonés y comandante en jefe de las fuerzas de la coalición de Base Alnus, todo afable, demostrando que cuando quiere, puede ser un jefe bondadoso de la tropa, aunque normalmente, es duro y disciplinado cómo corresponde a su rango y responsabilidad. Su colega español hace que sí con la cabeza, en silencio, pero mostrándose de acuerdo con Hazama. Pero Pedro se pone serio y suelta...

"Hazama... hay noticias del cabo primero Furuta Hitoshi? Antes de venir aquí me he encontrado con Tyuule. Cuesta de creer que esa mujer-conejo que antaño según me han contado, era todo arrogancia, empiece hoy mismo a trabajar en el PX cómo dependienta. Pero no lo tengo claro que pueda. Está muy y muy preocupada por el cabo Hitoshi con quien también es obvio..." dice Gutiérrez mostrándose preocupado cómo muchos en Alnus, y más que nadie, Tyuule, de dónde estará Furuta Hitoshi y si estará sano y salvo. Hazama responde alzando la vista con mirada de halcón hacia un serio Gutiérrez...

"Todos estamos preocupados por el cabo Hitoshi. Y yo el primero cómo su máximo responsable. Bueno... más bien el segundo. Cómo bien has dicho... es obvio que Tyuule es quien más preocupada está por él. No me gustaría nada tener que escribir la maldita carta póstuma de condolencia a su familia o... tener que consolar a Tyuule por la muerte de su amado. Y si podemos evitar de llegar a ese punto... lo evitaré. Pero también debemos ser realistas y no dejarnos llevar únicamente por las pasiones. Sabemos que el nuevo emperador o "dictador" rebelde, Herm, ha ordenado su captura... y no ha sido capaz de encontrarle. Si en lo que queda de hoy no da señales de vida por radio... a las 0:00 horas de mañana ordenaré una misión de rescate del cabo Hitoshi. Tanto Kengun cómo Flaviant han puesto a disposición sus helicópteros para llevarla a cabo." explica seriamente Hazama a Gutiérrez, que endureciendo la mirada, cómo no gustándole la idea, exclama...

"No me gusta la idea, Hazama. Sin saber la posición exacta del cabo y sabiendo lo que nos ha reportado... podemos encontrarnos una desagradable sorpresa. Tengo la sensación... de que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán infinitamente más complicadas. O en otras palabras..." y le corta enseguida Hazama, que igualmente serio, espeta "Que será cómo afrontar una guerra de nuestro mundo, con las mismas armas. Pero nosotros tenemos una ventaja. … Y es que creemos en lo que hacemos. Nuestro enemigo, muy probablemente... ni siquiera sepa por qué lo hace. No sé por que... pero tengo ese presentimiento."

¿Qué habrá querido decir Hazama con esta última advertencia ante el General Gutiérrez? Lo cierto es que Hazama, comandante en jefe de la Coalición y su máximo responsable, debe sopesar muy en serio cada paso que da, y no cometer errores cuando los da. Pero sabe que esta vez, aunque se trate de rescatar a un solo hombre, la cosa puede ser más mucho más complicada... Porque Herm no sólo ha sorprendido a Zorzal y Furuta. En Alnus ya están al corriente gracias al último parte que consiguió enviar Furuta Hitoshi antes de esconderse... y existe un miedo, un desasosiego, a que si envían una misión de rescate convencional... se encuentren una sorpresa muy desagradable. Pero Hazama, no sabe sólo pensar; también dar las órdenes correctas en el momento correcto. Y para rescatar a Furuta Hitoshi... puede que sorprenda a propios y extraños.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Barcelona, España. 4:30 PM hora local**

Los dos han llegado allí hace escasamente un par de horas. Más que para disfrutar de un permiso de cuatro días... para algo que Xavier tiene que hacer sí o sí al día siguiente, porque es una citación judicial y tiene que acudir obligadamente. Obviamente, vestidos de civil, ella con pantalón negro y jersey de cuello alto blanco, cubierta con un abrigo largo gris; y él con un pantalón tejano oscuro, jersey de cuello alto con cremallera marrón oscuro y una bandolera verde para llevar sus cosas. Llevando él también la pequeña maleta con ruedas con el poco equipaje. Aun no han pensado si siquiera en buscar alojamiento, si bien él piensa en un buen hotel, ella le ha dicho que puede llevarle a su casa, que no le importa, para pasar la primera de las tres noches que deben pasar en la ciudad condal. Aunque ella quisiera que fuese un viaje enteramente de placer (y más adelante lo será y de que manera), es un viaje... para cumplir una promesa.

Y es que ella, la sargento Mari Kurokawa, hizo una promesa a quien no sólo es un compañero de armas de la coalición... sino también, aunque desde hace muy poco tiempo y puede que demasiado precipitadamente, con quien es ya su pareja a todas luces, el teniente Xavier Roig. La guapa japonesa de larga cabellera oscura, ojos azules oscuros, con un punto de tristeza en su mirada... y un carácter interesante y un tanto reservado, está en la capital catalana para acompañar al también guapo español de cabello y barba castañas, ojos azules y carácter abierto y amigable... pero también un verdadero guerrero justiciero cuando le hacen enfadar de verdad, para el asunto al que ella le prometió ayudarle... y lo está haciendo. ¿Por qué? Porque al día siguiente es la vista ante el juez en la ciudad de la justicia, por la revisión de la sentencia de custodia compartida de su hijo con su ex esposa, a la que...

A Mari le habría gustado que Xavier la llevase a su casa, pero antes... le ha dicho que tienen que ir a un sitio. A Mari no le ha dicho nada aun... pero por lo ilusionado que le ha visto, cómo si fuese un niño pequeño la noche de reyes, es evidente que debe de ser algo que Xavier espera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y así es.

Siendo las cuatro y media de la tarde, Xavier y Mari (sin que ella sepa aun por qué) y tras una caminata desde la _Estació de França_ (ya que han ido desde el aeropuerto a la ciudad en tren, con muy poco equipaje, una sola maleta con ropa y poca cosa más)... han llegado al sitio al que Xavier ha quedado: al final de la _Escullera del Poblenou_ , la parte más al mar del puerto olímpico, desde dónde se ve una vista panorámica de la costa de Barcelona, con las torres del Hotel Arts y la Torre Mapfre al frente, junto a la escultura metálica "Pez Dorado" o el edificio circular y con cubierta de madera del parque del PRBB ( _Parc Recerca Biomédica Barcelona_ ). Esperando y esperando allí, habiendo pasado ya media hora...

"Son unas vistas preciosas, teniente Roig. Pero, con quien has quedado... piensa venir o no? ¿Y quien es que no puedes decírmelo?" exclama Mari un tanto extrañada... más que nada porque no deja de estar ya un poco molesta de que Xavier no quiera decirle, cómo si fuese una sorpresa o un secreto, con quien debe verse allí. Xavier le responde, mirando a su reloj de pulsera "La puntualidad nunca ha sido su fuerte. Ya en nuestra primera cita hace siete años llegó una hora tarde."

"¿? ¿Tu... primera cita?" pregunta ya extrañada de verdad Mari... cuando se da cuenta, diciendo mas seria " … Estamos esperando a tu ex mujer, verdad? ¿Te ha llamado ella?" le pregunta Mari un tanto seria, incluso preocupada de que sea un reencuentro que a él le haga sentir muy mal, pero Xavier, manteniéndose imperturbable, bajando el brazo y girando la cabeza hacia la ciudad, dice, echando un suspiro de preocupación "Aaaagghhh... Lo que no entiendo... si no quiere saber nada de mi... por qué quiere que nos veamos en el mismo sitio dónde nos conocimos? No tiene sentido. A no ser..." acaba diciendo endureciendo la mirada... cómo temiendo que su ex mujer quiera decirle... cuando, de repente, tras ambos...

"¿Teniente Roig? ¿Sargento Kurokawa? ¿Sois vos?" exclama una voz femenina aguda y un chillona, girándose Xavier y Mari... y cual es su sorpresa, que se encuentran con Hamilton Uno Law... acompañada de Grey, vestidos con ropa de invierno de nuestro mundo. La paje y consejera de Piña junto al jefe de los Caballeros de la Rosa, que cómo no puede ser de otra manera, se alegran de encontrarse a dos conocidos de Alnus y de la coalición. Hamilton se lanza a abrazar a Mari Kurokawa, y Grey le da un apretón de manos a Xavier.

"¡Grey! Dios... el mundo es un pañuelo. La última vez que te vi estabas medio muerto y ahora, mírate! Jajaja ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?" exclama Xavier riendo alegre de volver a ver a Grey bien y sano, respondiendo el caballero contento "Jajaja. No se equivoque, teniente. No es tan fácil acabar conmigo, y menos con un puñetero cáncer o cómo se llame, jajaja. A decir verdad... me siento cómo un legionario novato. Cumpliendo con disciplina pero quejándome entre dientes de las órdenes de mi superior. Jajaja" dice Grey riendo tan campechano con la mano en el cogote, hablando entonces Hamilton "El médico le ha dado permiso para poder salir a pasear más allá de los jardines del hospital, y cómo a Grey le gusta mucho el mar..." dice Hamilton mirando sonriente al rudo caballero de piel morena y pelo blanco, que exclama...

"Nací en una aldea pequeña entre montañas, bien adentro de las tierras del Imperio. No fue hasta muchos años después, cuando ya tenía más de 20... cuando pude ver el mar por primera vez. Me alegra saber que hay cosas que en ambos mundos, son iguales. Es una visión que siempre me llena de paz. Más ahora... que he vuelto a nacer gracias a la medicina de este mundo." dice Grey nostálgico, mirando hacia mar adentro, con las olas rompiendo en los espigones de cemento que tienen delante, diciéndole Xavier también mirando al mar "A mi me pasa igual. Es lo que tiene haber nacido en el mediterráneo, cómo en la canción de Serrat."

"Siento mucha curiosidad... teniente Roig. ¿Es cierto lo que supe ayer mismo? Aun no entiendo bien del todo la lengua local de aquí, el catalán, pero por la "televisión" que tengo en mi habitación... supe algo que es un gran noticia. Sadera ha sido reconquistada para el Imperio. Pero también... que Zorzal ha sido depuesto por un golpe de Estado del Conde Herm. ¿Es eso cierto?" pregunta Grey seriamente, respondiendo Mari a su pregunta "Sí, es cierto. Y eso abre muchas incógnitas de ahora en adelante."

"Pero... eso es terrible!" exclama Hamilton un tanto asustada, diciendo "Si Zorzal ha sido depuesto, cómo podrá ahora pagar por todo lo que ha hecho? No es que no me alegre de que ahora pruebe su propia medicina, pero... si no le capturáis vivo, de que habrá servido todo el esfuerzo hecho hasta ahora? ¡Tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho!" exclama Hamilton toda decidida. Cuando Grey, más animado, exclama "Teniente... en ese caso me alegrará poder regresar junto a su majestad Piña... puede que junto a vosotros." dice con una mueca confiada en la cara, quedándose Xavier y Mari un tanto sorprendidos. Hamilton se lo explica satisfecha...

"El Doctor Figueres dice que las fases finales del tratamiento puede seguirlas en el hospital de Alnus, dónde le han dicho que ya disponen del equipo adecuado... o algo así. Y que excepto esto... Grey ya está sano y fuerte cómo siempre. Así que... volveremos a casa dentro de tres o cuatro días. ¡Tengo unas ganas de reencontrarme con su majestad Piña que no os lo podéis imaginar!" grita con estúpida cara llorosa, mientras Grey estalla a reír y Xavier y Mari, se quedan mirando un tanto sorprendidos, y acaban sonriéndose mutuamente. Cuando entonces...

"¡Papá! ¡Eres tú!? ¡Sí que lo eres! ¡Papá!" oye Xavier tras suyo una voz infantil que para él, es la voz más dulce y adorable del mundo. Porque se gira bruscamente... y ahí está: su hijo de cinco años, Jordi, niño con muchas rasgos de su padre, cómo su cabello castaño, sus ojos azules claros chispeantes y vivos y sus mofletes tiernos y rojizos, en pocas palabras, una verdadera monada. Vestido con un grueso abrigo del F.C. Barcelona, pantalones tejanos y zapatillas. Xavier se ha quedado boquiabierto... pero enseguida, una alegría que no se puede describir con palabras, se apodera de él. Porque lo que es más importante en su vida, está allí, y puede ahora, abrazarlo y sentirlo entre sus brazos a quien no ha visto en meses.

"¡Jordi! ¡Hijo!" se lanza a abrazar a su hijo, levantándolo al aire. Tanto padre cómo hijo están más felices que nunca... hasta que Xavier, tiene un escalofrío extraño, cuando se da cuenta que es obvio que su hijo, no ha venido solo. Dejando al pequeño al suelo, se levanta lentamente... viendo a cierta distancia de ellos, a una mujer de 30 años, atractiva, de larga cabellera morena lisa y brillante, con unos expresivos ojos azules... de mirada triste e incluso rencorosa. Su ex mujer: Cristina Sánchez. Vestida con pantalón oscuro, con una chaqueta larga beige y una bufanda oscura alrededor del cuello. Porque quien fue su marido... es alguien que ahora quiere mantener alejado de su hijo. Xavier, erguido, aunque en el fondo no puede evitar sentirse incómodo... se pone serio y ante la extrañeza de su hijo...

"Hola... Cristina." saluda fríamente a su ex mujer, con una cara que es un poema, no de odio o rencor... sino de incomprensión o incluso de lástima. Xavier, se agacha hacia su hijo, diciéndole con voz infantil "Em... Jordi. ¿Te quedas un ratito con Mari? Mira... ella es Mari Kurokawa, una soldado japonesa. Ya verás cómo te cae muy y muy bien. Y ellos... son unos amigos de dónde trabaja papá, lo sabías? Una paje y un caballero!" le dice Xavier a su hijo, que cómo no puede ser de otra manera, se sorprende aunque haciéndose el listillo, exclamando el pequeño "No. ¿De verdad? ¿Un caballero con espada? Y un paje, cómo el de los reyes magos." dice el pequeño haciéndose el desconfiado, pero creyéndoselo por la inocencia propia de un niño de cinco años. Su padre, riendo afablemente...

"Jajaja. Sí, palabra. Lo son! Anda... quédate con ellos un ratito de nada, mientras papá habla con mamá, vale? Vuelvo enseguida, tesoro." dice dándole un beso a la mejilla a su hijo, arariciándole el pelo y mirándole con amor, porque es quien más quiere en el mundo. Levantándose del suelo, mira un tanto tenso a Mari... que le sonríe y le hace que sí con la cabeza, dándole ánimos para que lo afronte: el hablar con su ex, sea lo que sea de lo que ésta quiera hablarle. Ante la mirada curiosa de Grey y Hamilton que aun no acaban de entender de que va la cosa, Xavier anda unos metros alejándose del grupo, hasta que se planta, cara a cara, frente a su ex, quien tiene una cara seria y de pocos amigos, pero... también de nostalgia, soltando...

"Aquí fue... hace siete años... cuando nos conocimos. ¿Recuerdas?" dice ella, Cristina, mirando hacia la ciudad, añadiendo "Aquella noche... con las luces de Barcelona reflejándose en nuestros ojos... nos dimos un largo beso y me pediste la mano para casarme contigo. Yo creí de verdad que podría ser feliz contigo el resto de mi vida. Pero... el amor para siempre no es más que un invento. O simplemente... alguien cómo tú, es incapaz de cumplir eso... Xavier." dice devolviendo la mirada seria, incluso fría hacia su ex marido. Xavier, para quien este encuentro es incómodo pero al que le hace frente sin acobardarse, suelta, serio...

"Cristina... igual íbamos a vernos mañana ante el juez en el tribunal... porque TÚ has apelado la sentencia. Y sinceramente... no he venido hasta aquí para que me recuerdes un pasado que nadie más que tú ha asesinado y enterrado. He venido porque querías decirme algo. Y aquí me tienes. Así que suéltalo de una vez. Qué quieres." dice Xavier serio, endureciendo la mirada hacia una ex esposa que le ha hecho daño, mucho daño, con una separación que él no empezó y un hijo que ella ha demostrado que quiere separar de su verdadero padre.

"Agh... está bien. Sólo quería verte para recordarte la cara." dice seria pero con sarcasmo cruel, espetando Xavier con sorpresa "¿Qué?" y su ex, le explica con mala aurora, mientras a distancia de ellos... Mari Kurokawa se lo mira muy atentamente, diciendo Cristina con sarcasmo cruel, con mala uva en definitiva "Ah, es que te sorprende? Eso es lo que me acabó pasando por estar casada contigo, Xavier. No recordar ya ni siquiera... cómo era el rostro, el cuerpo, los ojos de mi marido. Por estar prácticamente siempre fuera de casa, sin poder sentir su calor, su amor, sus abrazos. Al principio de todo, intenté acostumbrarme... hasta que me quedé embarazada y nació nuestro hijo. Entonces pensé... que asentarías la cabeza y estarías más con tu familia. Pero... ja! Fui muy ingenua. De los 12 meses que tiene el año... nueve o diez estabas fuera de casa, en la maldita base! ¡En ejercicios y maniobras en España o en el extranjero! ¡Y mientras tanto, yo teniendo que criar a nuestro hijo sola!" va exclamando con muy mala cara, con indignación... mientras Xavier lo escucha muy serio, sin bajar la cabeza, pero... con expresión de sentirse un tanto culpable de lo que pasó, de que pudo haberlo hecho mejor cómo marido, pero Cristina, estalla de verdad, cuando...

"Pero eso... no fue lo peor, Xavier. ¿Sabes que fue lo que me hizo estallar de verdad? Jordi. Sí, nuestro hijo. Lo que no quería permitir... era destrozarle la infancia a nuestro único hijo. Cuando supe que te iban a destinar a Afganistán un miedo sordo se apoderó de mi. Cuando me despedí de ti en aquella base aérea... con Jordi en brazos, con tu hijo de tres años! … Estaba aterrorizada, Xavier. El miedo... a que si regresabas... lo hicieses muerto. ¡Tienes idea de lo que es aguantar eso!? ¡RESPÓNDEME!" exclama con ira, dejando a Xavier serio pero sorprendido, pero su ex, calmándose, sigue explicando "No... tú que vas a responder. Lo que importa... es que entonces lo vi claro. Si de verdad quería proteger a Jordi... debía separarme de ti, porque lo único que estabas haciendo era haciéndome sufrir! Y entonces... me enteré que estuviste a punto de morir en esa emboscada. Saliste ileso, si. Pero eso me decidió... a que no podía seguir contigo. A que debía proteger a mi hijo... del dolor de perder a su padre. ¡Por eso me separé de ti! Y por eso... ya no eres nada en mi vida." acaba explicando con dolor, mirando con mala cara a su ex, que con la misma expresión, pero más de incomprensión que de rabia, Xavier exclama...

"¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme? Cristina... si ya no me quieres, ahora o entonces, o... querías a un tal "Francesc"... a mi no me importa. Cómo tampoco me importa... que sepas lo que me hiciste sufrir cuando me dejaste y me abandonaste sin justificación alguna. Prácticamente me obligaste a firmar los papeles del divorcio. Pero con todo... he tirado adelante y he seguido con mi vida." explica seriamente Xavier a Cristina, que mirando a un lado de su ex marido, espeta con mala uva...

"Ya. Me alegro por ti. ¿Es con esa japonesa que tienes detrás con quien empiezas otra vez? Mmmm... es muy guapa, Xavier. ¿Qué le dirás dentro de unos años cuando la abandones a su suerte cómo a mi?" dice soltando una puya cruel, muy cruel, a su ex, que la mira aun peor sin responder en un principio, pero Xavier, apretando los puños de rabia e impotencia... acaba por estallar, exclamando...

"Mira, Cristina. Ni a mi me interesa que haces ahora en tu vida privada... ni a ti de la mía. Me has hecho pasar los peores meses de mi vida. Y gracias a la sargento Mari Kurokawa... me he dado cuenta que puedo volver a empezar. Y que quiero volver a empezar con ella. Pero cómo nos vaya no es asunto tuyo ni nunca debe serlo... porque por fin he conseguido olvidarte de mi vida. Aunque sea muy... muy duro. Ahora bien. De lo que aquí se trata... es que tú y yo tenemos un hijo, Cristina. Y ninguno de los dos, escúchame bien... NINGUNO... tiene derecho a separarle de su padre o de su madre. ¡Eso jamás lo permitiré! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡La persona que más quiero en el mundo y a quien siempre protegeré! No tienes... ningún derecho... a obligar a Jordi a olvidar a su padre, cómo si sólo fuese una mancha borrosa en sus recuerdos. ¡Está claro!?" exclama el teniente catalán de cabello y barba castañas y ojos azules, verdaderamente indignado, señalando con el dedo a su ex, que se le ha quedado mirando seria y aparentemente impasible... pero puede que rabiosa por dentro, y no por Xavier... sino porque lo que dice, es verdad. Y más cuando Cristina le responde, para sorpresa de Xavier, con expresión de derrota...

"Aaaagghhhh... no te preocupes por eso, Xavier. … Me he dado por vencida. Lo he intentado. Pero es inútil. … Él siempre pregunta por ti, Xavier. Todos los días. Uno tras otro. Cuando volveré a ver a papá, me dice. Quiero ver a papá, me dice. Puedo volver a llamar a papá por el móvil? me dice. Jordi... te quiere y siempre te querrá. Pase lo que pase y estés el tiempo que estés afuera... él siempre te espera. Siempre. Y únicamente... porque eres su padre y te quiere mucho. Más incluso que a mi." dice Cristina alzando la mirada... con los ojos vidriosos, dejando a Xavier sorprendido de verdad, sin palabras, al haber escuchado en labios de su ex esposa... de que su hijo de sólo 5 años le quiere de verdad pese a que su madre ha hecho lo imposible para que lo evite... pero con nulo éxito. Cuando entonces... Mari se acerca a Xavier, exclamando...

"Señora Cristina... me llamo Mari Kurokawa. Quizás lo encuentre de mala educación que me mete en su conversación, pero... lo he escuchado todo... y me he dado cuenta, que usted no llegó a conocer de verdad a su ex marido." dice seria, con mirada endurecida, dejando tanto a Xavier, al ver que la guapa sargento japonesa lo está defendiendo, cómo de Cristina, que se queda sin palabras. Mari explica "Si le conociese de verdad... no diría todas esas cosas de él. Y no hablo solamente en términos... sentimentales. Sino profesionales. Cómo teniente del ejército español en la Coalición de Liberación. Porque por si no lo sabe... Xavier es conocido en todo Alnus, por ser, pura y simplemente... un verdadero héroe. Un hombre que lucha siempre contra las injusticias y que es de valores inquebrantables. Un verdadero soldado. ¿No lo encuentra muy injusto querer separarle de su único hijo cuando él ha trabajado siempre para los demás... y para su familia, antes que para sí mismo? ¿Y encima se atreve a criticarle o a decirle que..." va diciendo Mari con enfado, incluso indignación hacia la ex de Xavier, que la corta, exclamando "Mari, basta. ¡Basta!" grita, haciendo callar a la sargento japonesa, que calmándose suelta "Agh... lo siento. Sólo quería..."

"Ya veo." dice Cristina toda seria con los ojos cerrados, reflexiva, hasta que los abre, soltando "En ese caso, no voy a poner ninguna objeción más. Todo se dirimirá... mañana ante el tribunal. Ah, y... hoy puedes quedarte tú con Jordi." dice ella seria y tan tranquila, quedándose Xavier y Mari sorprendidos, diciendo la ex esposa con una sonrisa triste en la cara "No puedo cambiar la realidad de que nuestro hijo quiere estar con su padre y que le quiere más que a nadie. Siendo así... hasta yo encuentro injusto que no pueda verte hoy que has venido expresamente aquí. Así que hoy quédate con él. No obstante..." le advierte seriamente, con cierta mala cara "Cómo me entere que le pase algo, por pequeño que sea... búscate un abogado, porque te hará falta. … Nos veremos mañana en el tribunal... Xavier. Adiós." se despide cómo ha venido, fríamente y con indisimulado rencor por el hombre a quien no ha podido evitar que el pequeño Jordi siga queriendo: a su padre.

Xavier se queda mirando seriamente por un instante cómo su ex se marcha andando con prisas Escullera de Poblenou arriba. El teniente español, mira entonces de reojo a la sargento japonesa, con sonrisa cariñosa entre los labios, la coge de la mano y...

"Gracias." le dice él con cariño, y ella, sonriendo con tristeza y los ojos cerrados, responde "No hay de que." y abriendo los ojos, mirándole con una mirada serena, le dice "No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados que te acusase de ser un monstruo ante tu propio hijo, cuando eres un hombre justo y bueno cómo pocos. … De todas formas... has estado muy bien. Y estoy segura que mañana, ante el tribunal, también lo harás. Estoy segura."

Ambos se miran el uno al otro a los ojos, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Una mirada... que es ya sin duda, amorosa. Pese a que su relación ha ido casi casi a matacaballo, demasiado deprisa, está funcionando, visto lo visto, cosa que es innegable. Y tanto que lo es, que hasta el pequeño Jordi, a sus cinco añitos, se da cuenta, acercándose, acompañado de Grey y Hamilton. Y Jordi, mirándoles con tonta cara de desconfianza, haciéndose el listillo vamos, acaba sonriendo travieso, exclamando...

"Oye, papá. ¿Ella es... mi nueva mamá?" dice Jordi sin cortarse un pelo, quedándose su padre a cuadros y Mari, sonrojada y nerviosa, exclama "¿Qué? Bueno, pues... esto... aun... aun es pronto para decir eso, pero... yo... él... creo que aun es..." y mientras Xavier mira con cariño a su parlanchín hijo, el pequeño suelta "Pues a mi me gusta mucho, papá. Es guapa y muy simpática. A mi me cae muy bien." dice todo ilusionado y alegre cómo corresponde a su edad, y su padre, riendo contento la gracieta de su hijo, le acaricia el pelo, hasta que lo coge por los brazitos y se lo sube a la espalda a caballito, exclamando "¡Alehop! ¡Jajaja! Agárrate fuerte a mis manos, hijo. ¡Hoy con tu papá lo vas a pasar en grande, te lo prometo!" dice el padre a su hijo más contento que unas castañuelas, exclamando su hijo ilusionado "¡Bieeeen!"

"Grey, Hamilton. ¿Os apuntáis?" le pregunta Xavier con su hijo montado a caballito encima de él, exclamando Hamilton "Bueno... no tenemos que regresar para el hospital hasta dentro de dos horas, así que... por qué no. ¡Vamos! Jajaja" añadiendo Grey, un tanto más serio pero también contento "Teniente Roig... será un placer pasar un tiempo con tu hijo. Es un niño encantador y que apunta maneras. No hay dudas de que es hijo de su padre, jajaja" dice el caballero alto y fuerte de piel morena y cabello blanco riendo afablemente, cuando el pequeño Jordi, montado sobre la espalda de su padre, exclama "Oye, papá. Quiero que el caballero y la fea vengan con nosotros. Venga, papá, déjales venir." dice el pequeño muy ilusionado, cuando Hamilton espeta con estúpido enfado "¡Oye! ¡Ya está bien, no!? ¿Qué les pasa a los niños de esta ciudad que todos me llaman fea!?"

A su alrededor, todos estallan a reír. El encuentro que el teniente Xavier Roig ha tenido con su ex esposa en su ciudad, Barcelona, ha supuesto un mal trago para él... pero ahí ha estado Mari para apoyarle y darle fuerzas para decirle lo que necesitaba decirle. El pasado es pasado en su vida... y ahora vive el presente y espera un futuro nuevo... no sólo con su hijo, Jordi, sino también, quien sabe si para siempre... con Mari Kurokawa. Al día siguiente, Xavier y Cristina, ante la atenta mirada de Mari Kurokawa, Hamilton y Grey, asistirán a la vista oral ante el juez que debe decidir si revisa o no... la custodia compartida del único hijo de la ex pareja. Algo que Xavier nunca piensa permitir y puede que el destino y la ley le den la razón. Pero donde puede que... algo extraño y no previsto por nadie, también ocurra.

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **París, Francia. 7:00 PM hora local**

Recupera la conciencia, lentamente, con la visión aun borrosa. Durante un instante, aun está aturdido, sin recordar que es lo último que ha hecho o el último sitio en el que estaba. Hasta que lo recuerda... y su pulso se dispara y los nervios se le ponen a flor de piel. Sus ojos se abren cómo persianas cuando recupera poco a poco la visión... y él mismo es consciente, que está atrapado y sin posibilidad alguna de escapar.

Él, el capitán Joël Lefevre, comandante de las fuerzas especiales francesas de la Coalición, las BFST, se encuentra de repente ligado de manos y pies a una silla, con tanta cinta aislante de la gruesa que le es imposible mover las extremidades. Levanta la vista, con una cara tan rabiosa e impotente que sus dientes no pueden aguantar ya tanta presión. Identifica al instante el lugar dónde se encuentra, cómo un almacén, una vieja nave industrial abandonada, con ventanales con cristales rotos. A través de ellos, puede ver que afuera ya es de noche, con lo que sabe ya que han pasado algunas horas mientras ha estado inconsciente. En esa sala de una nave industrial, con fluorescentes en el techo que iluminan la instancia. Pero de lo que también se da cuenta...

"Buenos días o... buenas noches... capitán Lefevre. Mfmfmf." exclama él, con una intrigante y acojonante risa malvada entre dientes, el tipo que le ha engañado con una maestría y buen hacer en el arte del engaño que se merecería un diploma por ello: el inspector de Policía Anton Liouer... cuya placa, aspecto y trabajo en el cuerpo, parecen completamente auténticos. Pero en realidad... trabaja para quien ya sabéis: para el que no debe de ser nombrado ni siquiera pensado si quieres mantenerte con vida y... cuerdo: para la CIA de Richard Stravinski... y quien está por encima de él, o... puede que sea al revés?

Entra en la sala acompañado de los dos "policías" de uniforme perfectamente falsificado y arma no reglamentaria (ya que Joël se dio cuenta enseguida que llevan Beretta M9 en su pistolera y no PAMAS G1). Un trío... cuya mirada parece la misma: fría, sin alma, malvada y con intenciones que sin duda no son nada halagüeñas para el militar francés de la coalición, que está rabioso e impotente a más no poder. Si pudiera, les partiría el cuello o les mataría allí mismo con sus propias manos... cosa que está entrenado para hacer, pero ligado de pies y brazos a la silla le es del todo imposible.

"Dónde está Mizari. ¡CONTESTAD, HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN TODO ESTO, SOLTADLA!" grita Joël muy furioso, lleno de ira y rabia, pero con la frente llena de gotas de sudor frío que se multiplican por momentos... porque no sólo teme por ella: también por él mismo. Anton, con una maliciosa sonrisa burlona en los labios, simplemente señala con la mano derecha a un rincón, a la derecha de Joël, que mira hacia allí... y se encuentra una visión que le deja congelado, con el alma por los suelos: la de Mizari también amordazada, pero... drogada hasta los topes, con una mirada absolutamente perdida, respirando con dificultad y cayéndole babas y espuma compulsívamente por la boca abierta. Joël se queda completamente horrorizado, sin palabras.

"Mfmfmfmf. Es inútil que le grite, capitán. Está tan colocada con esta mierda que casi ni se acuerda de respirar." dice con una voz y miradas muy inquietantes el falso inspector, sujetando un botecito en su mano derecha... con una sustancia, un líquido azul en su interior, cuando le dice a Joël con una voz y miradas aun más perturbadoras "Si colaboras cómo esperamos... no nos veremos en la obligación de usarlo contigo o... con ella. Otra inyección... y aunque sea una pájara o lo que coño quiera que sea tu amiguita... estará muerta."

Al capitán Lefevre, el cerebro le va a mil por hora. Analiza y analiza y vuelve a analizar la situación. Pero es inútil. Sabe que no tiene escapatoria y que está perdido. Lo único que puede hacer... es dejarse guiar por el instinto. Y el instinto le dice... que no se rinda nunca jamás, ante ellos. Que les demuestre... quien es más hombre.

"Pero... antes de eso... no nos escondes algo, amigo frenchie?" dice agachándose ante Lefevre... con una mirada que hiela, mientras Joël le mira muy rabioso, diciendo el infiltrado de la CIA en la Policía "Sabemos que eres un tipo listo, Joël. Así te llamas, no es cierto? Capitán de las BFST en la Armée de Terre destinado al otro lado de la puerta de Ginza. Todo un soldado de élite de la república francesa. … Pero eso, cómo estoy seguro que comprenderás... no nos importa. Ni tú... ni tú país de mierda, mfmfmf." se ríe entre dientes muy intrigante el tal Anton, con esa mirada fría que hiela la sangre, cómo si siguiese... el mismo patrón exacto a quien ya sabéis. Joël, que intenta pensar fríamente, cada vez le cuesta más, porque la rabia... una rabia que creía aparcada de épocas pasadas de su vida, le está devorando las entrañas... y se ve muy reflejada en una cara de furia. De mucha... furia.

"Oooohhh... que cara tan fea, capitán Lefevre. Eso no puede ser. Sabe... hubiese sido mucho más divertido hacer esto con su amiguita alemana o japonesa, que más da. La capitana Schmidt. Yo y mis dos colegas de seguro habríamos pasado un buen rato con ella, mfmfmfmf." exclama Anton con una risa entre dientes malvada y desconcertante; unas palabras que Lefevre interpreta con que violarían a Ren si la capturasen, cosa que le hace retorcer de rabia, intentando moverse sin poder por estar completamente amordazado y ligado, con los pies ligados al suelo con una cadena, rabioso de verdad. Pero es inútil.

"Mfmfmf. Tranquilo, capitán. El "intermediario" del jefe no nos ha dejado capturar a la capitana Schmidt. Digamos que es... uno de sus muchos caprichos. La quiere sólo para él, jajajajaja!" espeta a reír cruelmente, ante la mirada muy furiosa, casi de demonio dominado por la ira de Joël, que está impotente cómo hacía años que no lo estaba. Pero entonces... Joël baja la cabeza, con su vista en la penumbra... estallando a reír, con una risa cruel y desafiante: burlándose de sus carceleros. Anton se lo queda mirando fríamente, sin que en apariencia le diga nada esa risa, que sí pone furiosos a los otros dos falsos policías de uniforme. Uno de ellos anda hacia Joël para pegarle un buen puñetazo, pero Anton levanta el brazo derecho y dice fríamente...

"No. Antes de eso... hablemos civilizadamente cómo personas. … Capitán Lefevre. Esto no es por usted. Se trata tan sólo... de información. Perteneces a la expedición francesa al otro lado de la puerta de Ginza. Conoces información de carácter reservado y clasificado por las numerosas misiones que ya has realizado allí. Sabes cosas. Y yo... necesito saberlas. Y es solamente el paradero de una persona en concreto. … Dónde está Hikari Itami." dice con una voz y mirada de verdadero loco, que acojonaría a cualquiera.

"Ja... jajajaja... JAJAJAJAJA!" estala Joël a reír exageradamente, una vez más, burlándose de quienes le tienen prisionero, espetando con furia y una mirada asesina implacable "¿Me lo dices a mi!? Mh!? Sólo eres un puto cobarde que no eres capaz de ni de enfrentarte a uno de tu propia talla. Primero, no sé quien es ni me importa quien es esa tal Hikari Itami. Y segundo... cómo decían en mi barrio de pequeño..." y sin cortarse un pelo, Joël le escupe a la cara, con total desprecio hacia Anton, gritándole "¡JÓDETE!"

"Vaya. Así que no quieres que lo solucionemos de manera amistosa. Es una verdadera... lástima." dice Anton... con una voz y mirada frías muy perturbadora, casi de perturbado, levantándose... hace un gesto con la cabeza a los otros dos... que se lanzan a darle una soberana paliza a Joël, recibiendo el capitán francés de fuerzas especiales, puñetazos, patadas, coces y de todo. Anton, andando hacia Mizari, quien se ha quedado inconsciente. El "inspector" echa mano bajo su chaqueta, sacando una cajetilla de Marlboro, metiéndose un cigarrillo entre los labios... para a continuación sacarse de otro bolsillo de la chaqueta del traje... un zippo on el que se lo enciende, oyéndose el "clack" al cerrar la tapa y echando una primera calada y bocanada de humo. Vuelve a hacer un gesto Anton, deteniéndose los dos hombres... estando Joël ya lleno de moratones, con la nariz sangrando, un ojo morado y un hilo de sangre saliéndole por la boca, tirado por el suelo aun amordazado a la silla de brazos y pies. Entre los dos falsos policías, lo vuelven a poner derecho sobre la silla, y Anton se le acerca cara a cara, echando una calada, sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca y echando la bocanada de humo a la cara de Joël, espetando...

"¿Ves que ocurre por ser tozudo, amigo frenchie?" dice frío y muy inquietante el falso inspector de policía e infiltrado de Stravinski en la policía francesa, diciéndole "Es tan fácil cómo que nos digas el paradero de esa mujer. Sabemos que la habéis trasladado al otro lado de la puerta. Pero necesitamos saber... dónde exactamente. Ella sabe cosas que podrían desbaratarlo todo. … El proyecto 2/71." en cuando oye eso, Joël no se queda boquiabierto ni se sorprende... porque él, ignora por completo de que le están hablando. Pero sí que ha oído el apellido de esa mujer: Itami. Enseguida liga cabos en su cabeza... de que le están preguntando por alguien de la familia del capitán Youji Itami. Sin dejar ni un ápice su mirada rabiosa, suelta el capitán francés de cabello y barba sin bigote rubios con ojos azules...

"¿De verdad habéis caído tan bajo? Amenazar... a una mujer indefensa que no puede valerse por si sola y que está enferma? ¿Tan cobardes sois que llegáis a esos extremos? Sois escoria. ¡NADA MÁS QUE ESCORIA! ¡PUDRÍOS EN EL INFIERNO, HIJOS DE PUTA" les grita Lefevre con furia inaudita, pero impotente por no poder moverse lo más mínimo. La respuesta de Anton... es que le apague el cigarrillo en el labio, echando Joël un grito de dolor ensordecedor. El falso inspector se levanta... sacando de bajo su chaqueta el arma que le ha quitado al capitán de las BFST, la pistola _H &K USP SD_, diciendo todo inquietante...

"Bonita arma, capitán. Es curioso... que uséis en las fuerzas especiales francesas... una pistola alemana, mfmfmf. Pero ya se sabe. En este mundo... los principios o el patriotismo... sólo son un discurso para incautos." dice Anton fríamente... encañonando el arma robada a Lefevre contra la frente del capitán, mirándole éste con una mirada asesina verdaderamente acojonante, y Anton, que le mira con una cara afable pero muy perturbadora, le suelta "Gracias al "proyecto"... las naciones ya no serán necesarias. El único poder... será un nuevo Dios, y dos mundos en uno solo. Los tipos cómo tú y cómo tus amiguitos, sobrarán. Todo lo que es ineficaz... sobrará. Pero para eso... tienes que decírnoslo." dice con voz infantil... pero malvada, a Lefevre, que le replica con su boca ensangrentada y su nariz rota "¡DÉJATE DE FANTASÍAS! ¡NO SÉ DE QUE ME HABLÁIS, NI QUE QUERÉIS! ¡PERO VAIS A PAGAR POR ESTO, PODÉIS ESTAR SEGUROS! ¡NI FRANCIA NI LA COALICIÓN SE QUEDARÁN DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS! ¡PODÉIS MATARME SI QUERÉIS, PERO LUEGO, ATENEOS A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!" les grita verdaderamente furioso, muy furioso... hasta que Anton aprieta el gatillo y...

El arma no se dispara... porque el cargador está vacío. Anton aparta el arma y la tira al aire, bien lejos, con una mueca en los labios y una mirada fría muy perturbadora, agachándose de nuevo hacia Joël, echando mano bajo su chaqueta otra vez... y sacándose unas tenazas. El capitán de las BFST malherido, se queda de piedra en ese instante: es consciente que la verdadera tortura empieza ahora.

"Q... que... que coño vas a hacer con eso? Te crees que... ja... jajaja... JAJAJAJAJA!" estalla a reír cruelmente, de forma exagerada, burlándose, más que ninguna otra vez, de sus torturadores. Los dos tipos vestidos de policía quieren darle una paliza de nuevo, pero su superior les detiene con la mano sin decir nada, espetando con su cara fría "Vaya... parece que esto... no te asusta. ¿Me equivoco?" y entonces... Anton se da cuenta que Joël está misterioso... muy misterioso: ha bajado la cabeza, con la mirada en la penumbra, soltando todo intrigante...

"¿Sabes quien fue el comisario Shançou?" dice muy enigmática el capitán Lefevre, ante la mirada fría pero intrigada del "inspector" Anton Liouer, explicándole Lefevre "Fue el jefe de policía que me detuvo decenas de veces cuando fui un chaval. … Era un gamberro, de los peores de los suburbios de París por aquel entonces. Hacía de todo. Pequeños hurtos; atracos; robar coches y dar unas vueltas con él; cosas así. Pero lo que nunca hice... fue traficar con drogas. Pero ese cabrón hijo de la gran puta de Shançou... quería que testificase en el interrogatorio cómo que había traficado. Pero yo siempre me negué. Y que hacía él? … Lo que ahora vosotros. Y os aseguro... que aquello me hizo más fuerte. Le hizo ver... que yo soy de otra pasta. … Y el año pasado... en el desfile del 14 de julio... se presentó ante mi, viéndome convertido en un soldado de élite de la República. Se echó a llorar ante mi, de rodillas, pidiéndome perdón por lo que me hizo. ¿Y sabéis que le dije yo? … Le di las gracias por hacerme inmune a la tortura." explica Joël con una voz inquietante que da miedo de verdad, levanta la cabeza, con una verdadera mirada asesina que paraliza, soltando o más bien... amenazando a sus torturadores "Así que si lo que tenías en mente, era apagar cigarrillos sobre mi cara, arrancarme las uñas con unas tenazas o meterme electrodos en las axilas o los huevos... perderás el tiempo."

Anton vuelve a meterse las tenazas bajo la chaqueta, mirando a Lefevre directamente a los ojos con su mirada fría que hiela, diciendo "En eso tienes razón, amigo frenchie. Te hemos subestimado. Tu mirada... no muestra miedo alguno. Pero sin embargo... denoto que lo sabes. Y si lo sabes... te lo sacaremos. Quieras... o no." dice Anton inquietante de verdad, y consiguiendo por primera vez... descolocar a Joël, al sacarse de bajo su chaqueta el botecito con la sustancia azul en su interior y una jeringuilla nueva. Pinchando en el bote y llenando la jeringuilla casi hasta arriba. Anton, levantándola al aire, aprieta el pistón, saliendo un chorro de la sustancia por la jeringa. Joël, cuyas gotas de sudor frío en la frente en aumento le delatan, mira rabioso la jeringuilla, espetando...

"¡Ja! Qué vitaminas vais a darme ahora, eh? ¿Pentotal sódico? ¿Amital?" dice el capitán francés haciéndose el duro, pero rabioso al estar ahora sí, sin escapatoria... porque Anton, le clava la jeringa en la pierna e inyectando la sustancia a su cuerpo, diciendo con una sonrisa afable en la cara... pero al mismo tiempo, espeluznante, diciendo "Oh... no, nada de eso. Es... una receta secreta. Marca de la casa, mfmfmfmf. Pero que hará... que nos lo digas todo y más. Tranquilo, el efecto dura unos pocos minutos, pero... te aseguro que nos bastará para saberlo todo." y es al acabar de decirle esto a Joël con una mirada fría espeluznante... cuando Lefevre nota claramente, los efectos de ese suero de la verdad o algo puede que mucho peor, que le han inyectado a la sangre. Su vista se nubla, y mucho, cómo si su cerebro fuese mucho más lento y su visión fuese a cámara lenta... con unos ojos perdidos, medio cerrados, casi sin poder moverlos. La boca le babea compulsivamente y sobre todo... su cabeza parece que se le haya quedado paralizada de golpe: cómo si hubiese perdido la propia voluntad.

"Bien... capitán Lefevre. Última oportunidad. Ya que nos hemos saltado la parte divertida por su culpa... ahora nos dirás todo lo que queremos saber quieras o no. Te aseguro que esta mierda que te hemos inyectado, si se vendiese en el mercado negro cómo droga, valdría una verdadera fortuna, mfmfmf. Es buena, verdad?" pregunta con muy cruel ironía el falso inspector de Policía, infiltrado de la CIA, preguntándole de nuevo, con voz y cara de perturbado " … Dónde está Hikari Itami."

Joël no puede hacer más que girar lentamente la mirada perdida hacia Anton, de quien a penas puede oírle. Y aun así... aun resiste, pero por poco tiempo, porque el suero está haciendo su efecto y está al borde de perder el autocontrol sobre su propia mente por completo. Ni Mizari que permanece inconsciente en un rincón, ni él mismo, Joël, completamente bajo los efectos de un suero de la verdad, de una droga extremadamente dura, completamente indefenso y vulnerable, pueden impedir que esos tipos sepan esa información que Joël, sorprendentemente... conoce, y que la filtren a la CIA de Richard Stravinski... o a quienes trabajan con o para él. Pero allí, nadie ha tenido en cuenta un tercer factor: el destino. O también podría llamarse... la suerte. Pero en realidad... sería más bien... otro factor. Y éste es, que quien se busque enemigos... los va a encontrar. Y la CIA de Richard Stravinski ya tiene uno que sirvió involuntariamente en sus filas, y ahora, va a vengarse. Y esta venganza no es más que...

De repente... oyen un ruido afuera, cómo si alguien hubiese golpeado algo metálico. Anton no pierde la calma ni se pone nervioso para nada. Sus dos falsos policías, se ponen en alerta inmediatamente, exclamando uno de ellos "Yo iré a echar una ojeada. Vuelvo enseguida." dice todo serio el tipo... desenfundando y cargando la recamara de su _Beretta M9_. Abre la puerta metálica de la sala y la cierra tras de si, cuando pocos segundos después...

Se oye claramente un disparo afuera. El otro "policía" que acompaña a Anton, se pone aun más en alerta, empuñando su pistola y dispuesto a salir afuera, mientras Anton aun serio y con una cara fría que hiela, cómo si no le diera importancia, echa mano de su M9 bajo su chaqueta, cargándola. En cuando el otro policía abre la puerta para salir... un disparo le atraviesa el cráneo de frente, cayendo el tipo fulminado de espaldas al suelo, ya cadáver, con la sangre aun saliendo a presión por el agujero de bala. Anton se pone entonces en guardia de verdad, rabioso, apuntando a la puerta con esa pistola... oyendo unos pasos tranquilos, parsimoniosos, andar hacia allá desde afuera, dónde está todo oscuro. Sólo puede ver una sombra, de alguien alto y corpulento, con unos pantalones ajustados y una cazadora de cuero... pero algo extraño en la cabeza... hasta que llega al marco de la puerta y...

"Q... qu... qué? N... no es posible. Tú?" dice Anton... habiéndose quedado con los ojos cómo naranjas, completamente de piedra, e incluso... aterrorizado, con la pistola con la que apunta a quien tiene delante, temblando. Cuando quien tiene delante, levanta su fuerte y musculoso brazo derecho... apuntando a un Anton ya aterrorizado, con una pistola _Walther PPQ_ de 9mm... y jalando de gatillo una sola vez, dándole, cómo a los otros dos (y con una excelente puntería) justo en medio de la frente al inspector de Policía infiltrado de la CIA de Stravinski en Francia. Y una vez más, Anton cae de espaldas al suelo, ya cadáver con un charco de sangre que se hace más grande alrededor de la cabeza... con el casquillo de bala percutado rodando por el suelo hasta pararse al lado de la cabeza, con unos ojos que ahora... reflejan un terror irracional que se apoderó de él justo antes de morir.

Joël, aun dominado por los efectos de la potente droga, ha penas a podido escuchar los disparos, pero es consciente aun que algo ha pasado a su alrededor, pese a tener la vista totalmente nublada, que se aclara y se vuelve borrosa constantemente. Sólo puede ver una sombra alta y ancha, que pasa a su lado cómo si nada... yendo hacia Mizari, acercándose a ella... pero sin hacerle nada, incluso cree ver el francés... que ese tipo le acaricia la cabeza a Mizari, cómo si quisiera consolarla de alguna manera por el trauma vivido. Esa sombra que ve Joël, se levanta, oye los pasos lentos y parsimoniosos muy cerca... hasta que se planta ante él. Y en este instante, por unos pocos segundos... la vista de Joël Lefevre se aclara... y se queda completamente de piedra.

Sujetando la Walther PPQ en su mano derecha... peluda, Joël alza la vista lentamente... y ahí está quien acaba de salvarle la vida a él y a Mizari: un tipo alto, grande y fornido, con pantalón oscuro, jersey de cuello alto gris y cazadora de piel encima... pero que al llegar arriba del todo... es lo que deja a Joël, parado, aunque sin notarse en su cara por los efectos de la droga: el tipo que tiene delante, es un hombre-gato, cómo los que habitan en Falmart. No puede creerse el francés que hace allí un habitante del otro mundo, con ropa y armas del nuestro... y por qué ha entrado allí, asesinando a sus captores sin ningún escrúpulo y salvándoles la vida. Joël aun no lo sabe, pero quien le ha salvado la vida... no es otro que él: Kolum; alias "El Sabio".

En estos pocos segundos en que el capitán francés de las BFST tiene la vista clara, ambos hombres se entrecruzan las miradas: la perdida y medio cerrada de Joël... y la que le devuelve Kolum, una mirada felina pero fría, endurecida, pero también... triste, e incluso de... compasión hacia Joël. La tensión que siente Lefevre es tal... que ya no lo resiste más... y acaba por perder el conocimiento, quedándose inconsciente. Y él, "El Sabio", Kolum cómo ya sabéis que se llama realmente... se marcha de allí, pero no dejándolos abandonados a su suerte... porque sirenas de la policía empiezan a escucharse a lo lejos. El misterioso hombre-gato abandona el lugar cómo ha llegado... en el más absoluto sigilo y silencio, cómo si nunca hubiese estado allí. Pero Joël le ha visto... y eso, tendrá consecuencias: para "El Sabio"... y para la Coalición.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **En algún lugar del Imperio Rebelde. 3:00 AM hora local**

Se despierta de golpe, no por culpa de una pesadilla. Sino porque una vez más... ha vuelto a soñar con ella. Y eso que las condiciones en las que tiene que dormir... son más bien pésimas. Pero por ahora, es el único sitio dónde puede permanecer seguro, aunque desgraciadamente para él, sin poder contactar con Base Alnus mientras permanezca ahí. Es una disyuntiva difícil, el tener que elegir entre estar ahí dentro, resguardado y a salvo... por ahora; y el tener que salir afuera, al exterior, para poder comunicar su posición o que le puedan comunicar a él un punto de recogida para que vengan a rescatarle en helicóptero. Pero sabe que si hace esto último... puede ponerse en peligro no sólo él... sino también la tripulación de ese helicóptero. Porque si Herm y sus hombres han podido conseguir armas cortas... que no le hace pensar que pueden haberse hecho con fusiles, ametralladoras, morteros o... RPG's o armamento anti-aéreo ligero, cómo misiles Stinger. Por eso no se deja ver... y por eso se mantiene oculto de sus perseguidores.

Pero él, Furuta Hitoshi, el que ha sido durante meses el espía de las JSDF en el mismo palacio del emperador rebelde Zorzal Al Caesar, permanece ahí escondido, apretujado más bien, en la oscuridad, con un aire cada vez más enrarecido. ¿A dónde se ha escondido? En un sitio estrecho, oscuro, húmedo, y muy bien escondido del exterior: en una gruta subterránea, de las muchas que hay en la zona. Cómo una cueva... pero aun más estrecha, oscura y húmeda. Tanto que a duras penas tiene el oxígeno suficiente para respirar. Se ha estado alimentando de lo que lleva encima, en una mochila: barritas y galletas energéticas, dos cantimploras de agua, todos los medicamentos que había usado en su misión de espía en el Palacio Imperial Rebelde... incluidas las pastillas para dormir que le echaba a la comida de Zorzal o las anti-conceptivas para evitar que el despreciable emperador preñara a Tyuule o a sus esclavas sexuales. Con eso ha pasado ahí horas y horas... y aun piensa pasar más. Pero es muy consciente que tarde o temprano, hasta que se le agote la comida y el agua potable de las cantimploras, tendrá que salir de su escondite en el que está cómo si de un conejo o un animalillo del bosque se tratase, si quiere regresar a casa. Cuando...

Cuando va a sacar la cantimplora de la mochila para echar un corto y escueto trago de agua, porque se la tiene que beber racionada, algo se le cae al suelo: una cámara digital. La enciende... y mira, sin poder evitar sonreír con tristeza y... amor, las fotos que se ha hecho de él con Tyuule. Fotos ya íntimas, de pareja abiertamente declarada, abrazados (y con cierta cara de sorpresa ella de que esa caja tan pequeña pueda captar su imagen) de Furuta y Tyuule, juntos. Él no puede evitar... intentar acariciar la pequeña pantalla al ver una foto de Tyuule sola, sonriendo a la cámara... con una sonrisa preciosa, muy agradable, y los mofletes sonrojados, viéndose claramente que se sentía muy cómoda y a gusto, protegida, con Furuta. El cabo Hitoshi, mirando compasivo esa foto, sólo desea ahora una cosa: poder regresar con ella, nada más y nada menos. Pero si no consigue salir con vida de allí, evitando que le capturen... nunca más volverá a verla. Una imagen... que le permite mantener encendida y a plena potencia... la llama de la esperanza en su corazón, de que puede pronto se reencontrará con ella y podrá empezar a vivir una vida, que no se esperaba, junto a ella. Bueno, eso... y poder cumplir su otro gran sueño de ser un gran y famoso cocinero a un lado y a otro de la puerta... y que Tyuule sea su catadora profesional número uno.

Furuta acaba por apagar la cámara... e intentar dormir un poco de nuevo, apretujado y agachado, en esa gruta minúscula, oscura y húmeda, oyéndose cerca, varias corrientes de aguas subterráneas o de gotas cayendo en esos pequeños riachuelos. Gruta que le ha mantenido a salvo... de momento. Pero es ahora un misterio que ocurrirá y que será de él... ante el más mínimo movimiento imprudente. Porque sus perseguidores...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 3:15 AM hora local**

No ha pasado pocas crisis personales en su vida. Lo que pasó con Tuka y el hacerle ver la realidad de que su padre había muerto a manos del dragón de fuego, fue algo que le recordó lo que él mismo vivió... hace 20 años, cuando su padre murió asesinado a manos de su propia madre, según lo que le dijo la policía entonces... en defensa propia por un caso de violencia doméstica. Pero después de aquello, su madre cayó en la locura, en el autoculparse constantemente, en una personalidad que se desdibujaba por completo hasta convertirse en alguien que él era incapaz de reconocer cómo a su madre... y en varios intentos de suicidio. Al final... ella acabó encerrada en una institución mental... ante sus propios ojos e impotencia. Porque esa extraña, muy extraña mezcla de sentimientos que tenía entonces, no le dejaron hacer nada. La quería y sentía profunda tristeza y lástima por ser su madre... pero también sentía rencor y rabia, porque era la asesina de su padre, de quien... nunca recuerda que fuese mala persona ni mucho menos, todo lo contrario: era un buen hombre. Lo era... hasta que regresó de aquel viaje de trabajo en Estados Unidos que le cambió por completo. Pero esto último... es algo que él aun desconoce, porque desconoce también el verdadero pasado de su padre.

Pero con todo, él, el capitán Youji Itami de las JGSDF en Base Alnus y miembro destacado por veteranía y derecho propio de las fuerzas de la Coalición de Liberación, alguien que allí todo el mundo, sin excepción, conoce, para bien o para mal, experimenta ahora en carne propia... lo mismo que experimentó Tuka, quizás de manera diferente y por algo muy diferente... pero una tristeza y un desasosiego brutales se han apoderado de él. Y lleva así ya más de dos días. En todo Alnus, los rumores se propagan rápido, de preguntarse todo el mundo que le estará pasando al siempre despreocupado otaku, que lleva dos días encerrado con su madre y su ex esposa en la habitación del hospital de Alnus, el cual desde que se han ido los ciudadanos liberados de regreso a sus países, a sus casas, con los suyos, al otro lado de la puerta, se ha quedado mucho más tranquilo y en calma. Pero en una de sus habitaciones... el drama ha seguido estando presente. Y allí ha permanecido al lado de su madre, durante dos días, cogiéndole de la mano, hablando con ella lo que no han hablado en años... cuando Hikari Itami ha estado lúcida. Porque muchas veces, su cabeza falla y exclama que llamé a papá que la cena está lista, que se vaya o llegará tarde al colegio o... preguntándole quien es el apuesto joven que tiene delante, porque ha olvidado por un instante quien es su propio hijo. Todo... ante la mirada de mucha compasión de Risa, que tiene que ver cómo a Itami se le cae el alma por los suelos al ver a su propia madre en ese estado.

Mientras tanto... los médicos y personal del hospital... le han dado a Itami algunos de los objetos personales, muy pocos, que su madre lleva aun encima. Su alianza de mujer casada (que curiosamente, nunca se ha quitado), otros objetos personales... y unas pocas fotografías que guarda en un pequeño álbum familiar. De esto... han pasado dos días.

Siendo plena madrugada sobre Base Alnus... Itami no puede dormir. No sabe si por la tensión, la preocupación, la tristeza, o todo a la vez... que es incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Y en su cara, las ojeras empiezan a notársele. Sigue en la misma habitación de su madre, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama... dónde su madre duerme plácidamente, aparentemente tranquila y en paz. Sin que tenga nada que ver... en cómo se encuentra cuando está despierta. Itami se le acerca y le da un beso a la frente... y sale de la habitación.

Al pasar por la recepción del hospital, está tan ensimismado que ni siquiera le da las buenas noches al único encargado que allí en recepción de guardia nocturna ante el ordenador. Itami simplemente le saluda de espaldas con la mano, cómo diciendo que va a salir un momento. ¿A dónde irá Itami en plena madrugada? A un sitio que muchos ya conocen en Alnus, y que es cómo... una especie de confesionario sin confesor ni rejilla, y dónde no hace falta rezar unos padrenuestros para confesarse: al banco en un cobertizo que da a una pequeña explanada... cubierto con el cielo estrellado, muy estrellado, con una grande y brillante luna, cuya luz tenue y pálida, ilumina sobre Alnus. Al llegar, Itami ve que alguien acaba de estar allí, por haber una colilla de cigarrillo pisada y aun humeante en el suelo: el capitán chileno Miguel Ángel Valles, que suele escoger ese sitio de madrugada para su adicción con la nicotina. Pero ahora, Itami está allí, solo. Se sienta, retumbándose por completo, echando un largo suspiro de cansancio... con una mirada triste, muy triste y preocupada, hacia el cielo estrellado con su brillante y redonda luna. Cuando entonces...

Itami echa mano bajo su uniforme de camuflaje verde... sacando algo que se ha quedado de entre las pertenencias personales de su madre, y que sólo mirarlo por un segundo... le ha traído unos recuerdos tan fuertes y vivos, que le resulta imposible que no le vuelvan a la mente. Una fotografía de hace 25 años, de cuando él, Youji Itami, era un niño de ocho años... junto con otras dos personas muy importantes en su vida: Risa, cuando tenía cinco años (son amigos desde la infancia)... y su padre: Tatsuro Itami. Un hombre que en la fotografía tomada allá por 1992, se denotaba de dónde Youji había cogido muchos de los rasgos, porque de cara y composición física, es muy muy parecido al hijo en la actualidad, salvo por el color de pelo, oscuro, y los ojos, azules, rasgos que Youji cogió de su madre. Fotografía que fue tomada con más gente alrededor Una fotografía... que le hace venir a la memoria el recuerdo de aquel momento exacto...

**** _Flashback al pasado: 25 años antes. 15 de Agosto de 1992._ ****

Él, en compañía de su su amiga de infancia... y de sus padres, había asistido al primer Comiket de su vida. Ya entonces era obvio que apuntaba maneras cómo todo un auténtico otaku de los pies a la cabeza, cosa que aun a día de hoy le dura y que visto lo visto... puede que lleve bastón y gafas bifocales y aun siga siendo un otaku (por qué no XD). Pero por aquel entonces, con ocho años, él, Youji Itami, acaba de salir de la gran feria en Japón y en el mundo para los aficionados al manga y al doujinshi por excelencia. El cual entonces aun no se celebraba en el _Tokyo Big Sight_ en Odaiba, por estar aun en construcción, sino en Ginza. Acaban de salir de la convención... trayendo el pequeño Itami un trofeo que conservará (y aun conserva) cómo es su primer doujinshi de su manga favorito en manos.

"¡Bieeeen! ¡Lo conseguí, lo conseguí! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Ya es mío! ¡Después de esperar esto por días y noches, el primer ejemplar del especial de Meikon es mío! ¡JAJAJA!" exclama un pequeño Itami, vestido con ropa de verano (camiseta y pantalón corto con zapatillas) exultante, levantando el tomo en manos al aire, y tras suyo, la aun más joven y entonces pequeña Risa, de sólo cinco años, exclama "Quiero verlo. Déjamelo, Youji. No seas malo." le replica la pequeña Risa, quejándose tontamente porque Itami no le deja ver su "trofeo". Y el pequeño Youji, haciéndose el listillo, ignorando a Risa, espeta...

"Ni hablar. Es mi tesoro y no pienso dejártelo. Es sólo para mi." exclama Youji presumiendo tontamente, para enfado de la pequeña Risa, que hinca los mofletes y se enfada... estirando las mejillas de Itami y diciéndole con mala leche "Déjamelo, Youji! ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡O me lo dejas o no vuelvo a jugar contigo!" y Itami, con estúpida cara de dolor, resiste, exclamando "No... puedo... hacerlo..." y Risa, hincha aun más sus mofletes, pero los adultos... el padre de Itami, pone fin a la inocente discusión infantil, poniéndose entre los dos niños y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de cada uno, sonriente, diciendo...

"Jajaja. Sois tal para cual, jajaja. Los vecinos siempre me están preguntando si no seréis hermanos, porque os comportáis cómo tal, jajaja." y los dos niños, exclaman tontamente con enfado a la vez "¡No somos hermanos!" y el padre, riendo afablemente, acaricia la cabeza a los dos pequeños, diciéndoles con una cara cariñosa a los pequeños, a su hijo y su amiga "No importa, no importa. Sólo era una broma. ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa que te prometí, hijo? ¿Estás contento?" y el pequeño Itami, muy y muy feliz, cómo un niño con zapatos nuevos nunca mejor dicho, haciendo que sí con la cabeza, exclama "¡Sí, mucho, papá! ¡Sabes que me gustan mucho los mangas! ¡Gracias por haberme traído! ¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo mundial!" dice el Itami de ocho años muy contento y alegre, sonriéndole su padre afablemente cómo respuesta... y demostrando que es y era de hecho, un buen cabeza de familia. Cuando entonces, la madre de Itami, entonces, una mujer normal y que estaba perfectamente...

"Vamos, familia. Juntaos, que os sacaré una foto." dice la madre de Itami, entonces aun joven y guapa, de unos 26-27 años, bien vestida con un traje de los domingos... porque ese día, era domingo. Se saca del bolso una cámara fotográfica de las de carrete (las primeras cámaras digitales eran aun muy raras y caras, incluso en Japón), una _Nikon TW Zoom 3580_ con la que apunta a la escena familiar, exclamando Hikari Itami "¡Vamos, sonreíd! ¡Decid Cheeese!" y la madre de Itami, le da al disparador, quedando el instante inmortalizado para siempre, en el que mientras la Risa de cinco años mira de reojo a Youji con los mofletes hinchados y estúpida cara de enfado, el joven Itami de ocho años, sujeta con una mano su reluciente ejemplar de su manga favorito recién comprado, y con la otra, hace el signo de la victoria a cámara, sonriendo travieso de oreja a oreja... mientras su padre, con cada mano en el hombro de uno de los niños, sonríe satisfecho a cámara, con una sonrisa agradable, de haber cumplido aquel día con lo que le prometió a su hijo, a quien era obvio, que quería y mucho. Y así fue... hasta que murió muy trágicamente, cinco años después.

**** _Fin del Flashback._ ****

Sobre el suelo... y sobre el papel de la fotografía que inmortaliza ese recuerdo de una época inocente, ingenua, pero feliz de su vida; de un momento en que su padre estaba vivo, su madre estaba perfectamente bien, y eran en definitiva, una familia normal y feliz... pero especialmente, de recordar a su figura paterna... muchas gotas han empezado a caer sobre el suelo ante el banco donde está sentado... y sobre la foto.

Y es que Itami, no ha podido evitar que al recordar tan claramente aquel instante, que sus ojos se hayan llenado de lágrimas y que una profunda tristeza se haya apoderado de él, por el recuerdo de su padre, al que hubiese querido conocer más y mejor cuando aun estaba vivo, y al que veía más bien poco... pero que cuando estaban juntos, su padre siempre procuraba estar por su hijo, haciendo ese papel y ganándose el cariño y la confianza de su único hijo. Hasta que cinco años después de lo que aconteció ese día... murió apuñalado por su esposa, por su propia madre, cosa que a ella la hizo caer luego... en la locura. Unas lágrimas que más que por la tristeza profunda que le provoca el ver cómo acabó su familia... el por qué tuvo que morir su padre, a quien quería y a quien ha echado siempre mucho de menos... pese a que digan, aunque él no lo vio, que su padre, justo antes de morir... se había vuelto... un monstruo.

Las lágrimas le siguen cayendo con insistencia por las mejillas, mirando y acariciando la fotografía, con una cara que es todo un poema, sólo pudiendo decir Itami "Papá...". Pero de repente, la presencia de alguien, le hace levantarse y limpiarse las lagrimas deprisa y corriendo... cuando se da cuenta... que es Risa. Itami exclama sorprendido...

"Ri... Risa. Que... qué haces aquí? Es... es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?" dice él intentando disimular su profunda tristeza, cuando Risa, que le conoce tal vez mejor que nadie, haciendo comedia, espeta con mala uva "Aigh... otra vez llorando cómo una magdalena por ver esas fotos viejas, Youji? Eres un blandengue." dice ella haciéndose la dura tontamente con los ojos cerrados, hasta que abre uno mirando a Itami de reojo con preocupación, respondiendo Itami, que se vuelve a sentar al banco, mirando al suelo y con una marcada sonrisa triste en la cara...

"Sí... tienes razón. No tengo remedio, eh? Jajaja." dice Itami riendo tristemente, cuando mirando de nuevo nostálgico la fotografía, dice "Esos eran buenos tiempos. Cuando aun eramos niños. Ingenuos e inocentes... niños. … Papá... No había a penas pensado en él en mucho tiempo. Pero cada vez que le recuerdo... le hecho mucho de menos. Mucho. Por eso..." dice girando su mirada triste hacia Risa, quien se sienta al lado de Itami... y le coge de la mano, mirándole simpática y alegre, cosa que sorprende a Itami gratamente, diciendo ella...

"No te me pongas llorón ahora. Y si vas a darme las gracias por todo lo que te ayudé cuando murió tu padre y cuando encerraron a tu madre... no hace ninguna falta. Ya me las diste de sobras entonces, y los años que... que estuvimos juntos. Pero quiero... que me prometas una cosa, Youji." dice ella haciéndose entonces la dura, con los ojos cerrados. A Itami consigue, en muchos días, que le de la risa, exclamando "Vagh, deja de hacer comedia, Risa. Lo haces fatal, jajajajaja!" dice él riendo visiblemente más contento... y ella, sonriendo cariñosa al ver que Itami, sólo por su mera ayuda, está un poco mejor. Pero Itami, mirándola con cariño, cosa que a ella la sonroja enamoradiza, dice "Cual es esa promesa." y Risa le responde, sonriendo con tristeza...

"Que... que siempre has sido igual, Youji. Siempre has ayudado a los demás cuando lo necesitan. A Tuka, a Rory, a Lelei, a Yao. Y también a mi... aunque lo hicieses de la manera equivocada. Pero sé que lo hacías... porque son personas que te importan. Lo único que te pido ahora... es que dejes que yo y los demás seamos nosotros quienes te ayudemos ahora. No es justo que cuando eres tú quien está sufriendo, te lo guardes todo para ti. Eso no es bueno. Nada bueno. Todos en este sitio, están preocupados por ti. Y quieren ayudarte. Y sobre todo... sobre todo..." dice ella sonrojada y cabizbaja, no atreviéndose a decirlo, cuando Itami, le levanta la barbilla con la mano, mirándola con cariño y... con amor, cuando él... le quita sus grandes gafas de pasta a ella, quedándose ella sorprendida y... sonrojada.

"Claro que puedes ayudarme, Risa. Tú y todos. Podéis devolverme el favor cuando queráis. Pero en una cosa tienes razón. Lo hice de manera equivocada... y te pido perdón. No... no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos. Ni siquiera tuve en cuenta los míos. Porque quiero que sepas... que jamás he dejado de quererte. Y que... yo... Risa..." dice Itami... con una cara enamoradiza con la que no puede más el pobre... cuando ella, está exactamente igual, sin gafas, y sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrones parpadeantes a más no poder, con un sonrojo amoroso en las mejillas muy marcado. Sus caras se van acercando una a la otra... con clara intención de besarse, y cuando sus labios están a punto de juntarse...

Se oye algo caer tras suyo: dos latas de máquina expendedora, de té caliente, que a alguien se le caen de las manos... de la impresión que acaba de llevarse. Más bien... del terrible desengaño amoroso que acaba de tener. Tanto Itami cómo Risa se la quedan mirando con sorpresa, cuando se dan cuenta... quien es: la joven elfa rubia, Tuka Luna Marceau, quien se ha quedado entre de piedra y horrorizada, al ver que Itami estaba casi casi a punto de besar a Risa. ¿Por qué está reacción? Quizás porque sencillamente, Tuka siente algo por Itami, aunque sea el típico amor adolescente precoz e inmaduro, pero tiene sentimientos por Itami, y el verlo junto a Risa... le ha roto el sueño en mil pedazos.

"Tuka... yo... espera, puedo..." dice Itami sorprendido, levantándose del banco e intentando explicar a Tuka... que con los ojos al borde de convertirse en un mar de lágrimas... sale corriendo, llorando, ante tal gran desengaño, exclamando Itami tras suyo con el brazo estirado "¡Tuka, no! ¡Espera! … Tuka..." dice Itami mirando con mucha lástima hacia dónde estaba la elfa rubia hace sólo un instante... ante la mirada de Risa, que también se siente un tanto culpable de lo que acaba de pasar. Ahora Itami, ya tiene una buena montada, para explicarle a Tuka... y evidentemente, también a Lelei y Rory de rebote... con quien quiere regresar y va a regresar. Algo que a Itami, le costará mucho, más con la que está pasando, explicárselo a su formidable y precioso harem.

 _ **CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Autopista E42, cerca de Lieja, Bélgica. 11:00 PM hora local**

Cuando justo recupera la conciencia, abriendo los ojos lentamente, se da cuenta de dos cosas: que es de noche... y que se está moviendo. No él... sino el entorno que puede observar primero que nada afuera: por la ventanilla trasera de un vehículo en el que se encuentra. No recuerda aun a penas nada de lo que le ha pasado, y de cómo ha llegado a parar allí. Sólo puede ver por la ventanilla, que se encuentra en las plazas traseras de un coche, circulando por una autopista, viendo los dos carriles del sentido contrario, los vehículos (coches, camiones, autocares) con los faros encendidos, circulando. Gira aun medio dormido, aturdido, la mirada hacia la derecha, viendo unas tres bolsas de una tienda de ropa, con el logo de Christian Dioor estampado, y al girar la vista al frente... ve que hay dos ocupantes en los asientos delanteros, en la penumbra, uno conduciendo y el otro de acompañante, medio iluminados con la luz del tablero de mandos, o las pantallas del reloj y el navegador en el salpicadero. Cuando quien va en el asiento del acompañante, estira un brazo para encender la luz del techo y...

"Buenos días, oh mejor... buenas noches, bella durmiente. ¿Has tenido felices sueños?" dice irónica... Ren Schmidt, girada hacia él, hacia Joël Lefevre, cuya cara aun tiene los signos evidentes de la tortura a la que esos tres indeseables infiltrados de la CIA le sometieron pocas horas antes. En el asiento del conductor, Jilien Migasho espeta con cierto hartazgo "Capitana Schmidt, haz el favor de no aprovecharte de la situación para reírte del capitán Lefevre." dice ella al volante del coche, un _Toyota Auris Hybrid_ nuevo de color blanco, replicando Ren sarcástica y con sonrisa burlona hacia Joël "Oh, claro, teniente-coronel. No voy a restregarle su FRACASO estrepitoso por las narices a Don perfecto, jijiji" y Joël, mirando tontamente de reojo hacia afuera, espeta un "Déjame en paz." Pero Ren, se pone más seria e incluso... sensible, diciendo...

"¿Estás bien, capitán Lefevre?" le pregunta Ren mucho más educada e interesada en su estado, pero Joël, echándose la mano a la cara, que lleva con tiritas, un esparadrapo en una mejilla y un ojo morado, exclama "Aaaaagghhh... qué ha pasado. Dónde estamos ahora?" cuando ve de reojo por el parabrisas del coche, cómo pasan por debajo de un cartel indicador de la autopista, bastándole con un segundo para saberlo, exclamando el capitán de las BFST "¿Estamos en Bélgica? Ya sé que mañana tenemos que estar en Berlín, pero... cómo nos hemos podido ir con todo lo que ha pasado?" cuando entonces, Joël se atemoriza, cuando se da cuenta que Mizari no va con ellos, exclamando un tanto alarmado...

"¡Eh! ¿Dónde está..." pero le corta enseguida Migasho tan tranquila, explicándole "No te preocupes por ella, está bien. Está ingresada en un hospital militar de París fuertemente protegida. En cuando le den el alta, un Falcon de la Armée de l'Air la llevará de regreso a Japón, y de allí, a Alnus. Las autoridades francesas la custodiarán ahora en nuestro lugar, hasta que la devuelvan a Japón." le explica la guapa militar francesa negra a su compatriota de cabello y barba sin bigote rubias y ojos azules, cuando Joël baja el brazo... y también la cabeza, diciendo con clara expresión y sentimiento de culpa...

"Todo ha sido culpa mía. Ni siquiera yo pude darme cuenta que la placa y la documentación que ese tipo me enseñó eran falsas. … Nunca he fallado en ninguna misión y ahora... mierda." dice... apretando los puños y los dientes de rabia... con mirada muy endurecida en los ojos, siendo visto por una Ren Schmidt toda seria pero también... sintiéndose identificada con lo que su colega francés siente, cuando le dice "Jode, verdad? Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando te humillan. Esa rabia que te viene de dentro. Y que no desaparecerá... hasta que se la devuelvas. Pero en tu caso... parece que alguien ya lo hizo por ti." acaba diciendo Ren toda seria devolviendo la mirada al frente, pero Migasho, igualmente seria, le explica...

"Es comprensible, capitán. La placa era falsa, es cierto. Pero era tan extremadamente detallada, que es imposible para el ojo humano distinguirla de una auténtica. Y la orden oficial que te enseñó, seguía al milímetro exacto los patrones de cualquier documento policial oficial en Francia. Y con todo... te diste cuenta que no eran policías auténticos." dice mirando de reojo toda seria a Joël por el retrovisor, replicándole él... con rabia e impotencia "¡Sí, pero lo hice demasiado tarde! ¡Esos tipos me tenían agarrado por los huevos! ¡Podrían haberme matado a mi o a Mizari cuando hubiesen querido! Y aun así... por qué... por qué querían saber eso!? ¿Por qué querían conocer el paradero de la madre del capitán Youji Itami?" exclama rabioso pero con desconcierto, quedándose Ren mirando igualmente desconcertada a su colega francés... y Jilien, endureciendo la mirada a Joël a través del retrovisor. Pero Lefevre sigue explicando...

"Pero... aunque no les dije ni una palabra; que aunque incluso les hice ver que estoy entrenado y concienciado para resistir la tortura... después de inyectarme ese suero de la verdad y a punto de derrumbarme..." dice Joël muy intrigado, pensativo, recordando lo que pasó, preguntando Ren tan intrigada cómo él "Qué... qué pasó exactamente?"

"Ese es por ahora el misterio, capitán." dice Migaso toda seria, explicándole a ambos capitanes, que la escuchan seriamente "Mientras nosotras y mi jefe del DGSI intentábamos averiguar dónde podías estar... en la central de la Policía, recibieron una llama de un desconocido. Un hombre con una voz muy ronca y profunda... que se negó a identificarse. Pero dijo que tú y Mizari... estabais en tal sitio, y que debían ir a recogerlos. Nos llamaron enseguida y fuimos con la Policía al lugar que ese extraño hombre desconocido dijo... y ahí estabais tú y Mizari, amordazados e inconscientes, en un estado de sueño tan profundo que era imposible despertaros. Y ante vosotros... los tres tipos, dos policías de uniforme y un inspector... muertos exactamente igual: de un disparo justo en medio de la frente. De momento, la policía estudia el escenario del crimen y los tres casquillos percutados de nueve milímetros, encontrados alrededor de los cuerpos. Pero una cosa se supo rápido. Al "jefe", al señor Lafonte, le bastó con una ojeada para saber que esos tipos eran agentes de la CIA, infiltrados dentro de la policía auténtica con éxito. Se ha encargado enseguida de se averigüe si hay más por Francia, pero... no lo cree. En grupos demasiado grandes llamarían demasiado la atención de la contra-inteligencia, por eso trabajan en grupos pequeños. Pero lo que es evidente... es que tú, fuiste el único, que pudiste ver al asesino. … ¿Recuerdas algo?" le pregunta seriamente Migasho a Lafonte, ante la atenta mirada de Ren, cuando para sorpresa de ellas, Joël...

" … Un hombre-gato." dice él muy seriamente, cabizbajo y reflexivo, espetando Ren con sorpresa "¿Qué?" y Jilien, sin tomárselo en serio en un principio, conduciendo el coche por la autopista belga, exclama con su habitual sarcasmo serio "Ah, de veras? Parece que esa mierda que te inyectaron debe de ser muy potente, si te producía también alucinaciones." pero dejando a las dos callas, Joël exclama con furia...

"¡NO, JODER, HABLO EN SERIO! ¡ERA UN HOMBRE-GATO, CÓMO LOS DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA, ESTOY SEGURO! … Sé que estaba bajo los efectos de esa droga, es verdad. Pero... estoy completamente seguro que lo vi. Un... un hombre-gato cómo los de Falmart. Vestido con ropa de nuestro mundo. Empuñaba... empuñaba una Walther PPQ de 9 milímetros. Sólo pude verle claramente unos pocos segundos, pero... se me quedó mirando a los ojos, con esa mirada felina... era... no sé por qué, pero me sentí liberado cuando me miró. No le veía cómo a un asesino... sino cómo a nuestro salvador. ¡Mató a esos cerdos de la CIA y nos salvó la vida, a mi y a Mizari!" exclama rabioso, cómo si de repente... sufriese un síndrome de Estocolmo al simpatizar con ese misterioso hombre-gato, quien no sabe que es "El Sabio" y que apareció de improviso para salvarle, a él y a Mizari. Cuando, todo intrigado, Joël espeta...

"Ya sé. … Ahora que lo pienso... al recordar su cara... me recuerda a alguien." dice Joël muy intrigado, pensativo, preguntándole Jilien seriamente "Quien quieres decir. ¿Del hombre-gato que os salvó?" y Joël lo suelta, alzando la mirada con su mirada fría helante... que a Ren la deja un tanto sorprendida, diciendo...

"Meia. … Ese tipo... se parecía mucho a Meia. Cómo si... no... es imposible. Su... su padre?" exclama el capitán francés sin creérselo, diciendo Ren con cierta sorpresa "Un... un momento. ¿Te refieres a Meia, la chica-gato que trabaja en el PX de Alnus, la que es tan simpática y alegre? No me cuadra eso de que su padre sea un asesino frío e implacable." dice la germanojaponesa con cara sarcástica, espetándole Migasho igualmente sarcástica "Igual que tus padres contigo, querida Ren. Tú tampoco tienes nada que ver con la imagen idealizada que ellos se habían hecho de ti." replicándole Ren con mala cara estúpida "Qué insinúas."

Pero Joël, se retumba echando un hondo y largo suspiro de alivio, relajándose y retumbándose sobre el respaldo del asiento del Toyota Auris, cuando por mera curiosidad.. echa mano a una de las bolsas de Christian Dior... sacando unas braguitas muy finas y cortas: lencería de la más fina y seductora.

"Emmmm... no es que quiera saberlo, pero... esto... de quien es? No me diréis que vosotras..." dice Joël todo incómodo con las braguitas sexis en la mano, espetando Ren con el ceño fruncido "¡Ja! Por supuesto que no son mías. ¿De verdad te crees que se puede entrar en combate con eso puesto?" y le replica Migasho en broma "Oh, si, ya lo creo. A ti te deben de ir más las clásicas y horribles bragas completamente blancas. O peor, de color carne." dice Migasho con muy traviesa sonrisa burlona hacia Schmidt, que espeta tontamente, toda sonrojada "¡P pe pero que dices!? ¡Mis gustos en ropa interior no están tan pasados de moda!"

"Emmmm... yyyy... entonces... para quien son? ¿De Mizari?" y Migasho, con mala cara estúpida al frente, conduciendo, le espeta "No... Mizari las ha comprado cómo recado de otra persona. … Son para la General Jiuphre." y al decirlo... tanto Ren cómo Joël se quedan con estúpida cara de muñeco, cómo diciendo _WTF!?_ Sin creerse que una mujer tan estirada y estricta cómo la General francesa... quiera o quien sabe si... lleva ropa interior tan atrevida y sexy. Ambos capitanes, sólo de imaginarse la imagen mental de la General Jiuphre con eso puesto... se ruborizan y giran la cabeza, queriéndose quitar de la cabeza una imagen horrenda, mientras Migasho, con cara azul de horror, piensa _Dios... ni siquiera a mi me lo había dicho. Aunque siendo divorciada... serán para seducir al General Hazama?_ Pero Migasho, volviendo a la seriedad, pregunta a Ren...

"Capitana Schmidt. ¿Lista para el encuentro con tu antiguo superior del Bundeswehr?" le pregunta seria, al volante del coche, mirando de reojo a Ren, que le responde sin mirarla, seria "Ya no soy miembro del Bundeswehr, me obligaron a dejarlo cuando me descubrieron. Pero dice que tiene algo importante que decirme. Y la verdad... estoy muy intrigada por saberlo." acaba diciendo devolviendo la mirada a Jilien, con una mueca confiada en la cara. Cuando Ren, se gira para Joël, más distendida, diciéndole "Ah, frenchie. Después de ella, te toca conducir a ti, de acuerdo? Lo acordamos mientras tú dormías la mona. Conduciremos por turnos de dos horas. Después de la teniente-coronel te toca a ti, y después a mi. Así, hasta que lleguemos a Berlín mañana al mediodía, si todo va bien." cuando Migasho le replica mirándola burlona de reojo "La verdad, prefería que no condujeras. Eres una gran soldado de élite, Schmidt. Pero te he visto conducir en Alnus y tus hombres te llaman a tus espaldas "la conductora kamikaze", espetando Ren con mala cara estúpida "Púdrete."

"Entonces... este coche es alquilado? ¿Es seguro que vayamos a Berlín en coche... sin escolta?" pregunta Joël sin estar convencido del todo, explicándole Ren "Sí, lo alquilamos en París. Tenemos que devolverlo en Berlín en cuando lleguemos. Una vez allí, nos moveremos en transporte público. Es posible que hombres del MAD bajo las órdenes de mi antiguo superior, el General Gatenau, vengan a recibirnos para garantizar nuestra seguridad. Además..." le explica seria la capitana Schmidt, siguiendo la teniente-coronel...

"Por ti ya no debes preocuparte. Ese... hombre-gato que te salvó... acabó con tu amenaza. Pero quien aun está bajo amenaza de muerte... es Ren. Y es muy probable que en Berlín... intenten acabar con ello. Mañana lo sabremos." dice mirando de reojo a Ren... que endurece la mirada por esperar a ese asesino que aun no ha echo acto de presencia... mientras Joël mira a Ren seriamente... pero con cierta compasión hacia ella en sus ojos.

Joël aun no lo sabe, pero fue "El sabio" quien le salvó la vida y evitó que Stravinski conozca del paradero de la madre de Itami... a quien ya es obvio que quieren eliminar a toda costa, aunque pronto olvide... lo que sabe, sin que nadie más que ella misma, sepa de que se trata. O... puede que alguien más lo sepa? Sea cómo sea, al día siguiente, en la capital alemana, Migasho, Lefevre... y sobre todo, Schmidt, van a tener un encuentro con su antiguo superior en el MAD, la inteligencia militar alemana, para rebelarle algo... desconcertante, y que tiene relación directa, con lo que le ha pasado a Joël. ¿De que se tratará? Un encuentro, en que especialmente a la capitana germanojaponesa de fuerzas especiales... puede tener una desagradable sorpresa. O... puede que no?

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **HMS Queen Elizabeth, en aguas del Atlántico sur, cerca de las Islas Malvinas. 9:00 PM hora local**

Discutieron airadamente durante largo rato por teléfono, el lugar del encuentro. Tenía y es de hecho, una reunión entre ambos mandatarios de la máxima importancia. Pero dónde sorprendentemente... es el británico quien lleva la iniciativa sobre el estadounidense. Porque es el primero quien tiene que informar al segundo... de algo que el norteamericano aun intenta saber y averiguar, pero curiosamente... o sospechosamente, la información se está retrasando más de lo esperado. Y por esa misma razón, para poder saber de primera mano lo que de verdad está pasando, de mano de su principal aliado en todo el mundo, cómo es el viejo Imperio Británico, aceptó la invitación para encontrarse ambos... en un lugar aislado y sin acceso posible: solamente por aire o por mar.

Es así cómo ahora, él, el Primer Ministro británico, Sir Mathew Wellmington, le espera un tanto tenso y por qué no decirlo, preocupado, en el camarote principal, el del capitán, del gran barco en el que está, andando de un lado a otro. Obviamente, el miedo a que les descubran, a que haya habido alguna filtración, está ahí y no se va a desvanecer. Pero es tan importante lo que Mathew debe decirle al todopoderoso Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Dyrrell, con la máxima urgencia... para que éste, por fin, pueda mover ficha con verdadero conocimiento de causa. En un encuentro entre ambos mandatarios, que históricamente... puede recordar al que tuvieron el Presidente Roosevelt y el Primer Ministro Churchill en la estación naval Argentia (Canadá) a bordo del entonces buque insignia de la Royal Navy, el acorazado _HMS Prince of Wales_ el 7 de agosto de 1941 para la "Carta del Atlántico" (acorazado que pocos meses después sería hundido en el Pacifico por bombarderos japoneses). Pero la diferencia, es que esta vez, el encuentro es del máximo secreto, conocido sólo por las personas claves y de la máxima y absoluta confianza de ambos mandatarios... y la tripulación de ese buque, ha firmado obligatoriamente, un contrato de confidencialidad absoluta, que les obliga a guardar silencio sobre el asunto o lo que vean y oigan el resto de su vida. Cómo tampoco es lo mismo... el barco en el que Mathew se encuentra, aunque si en el buque insignia de la Royal Navy: el portaaviones _HMS Queen Elizabeth,_ que navega con toda su tripulación y aeronaves a bordo, "oficialmente", en dirección o en aguas del Atlántico sur, para maniobras rutinarias. Gran y moderno portaaviones, prácticamente nuevo, cómo sus aeronaves (12 cazas _Lockheed Martin F-35B_ , helicópteros _EH-101 Merlin_ , _Westland WG-13,_ etc.). Escoltado a su vez... por un destructor lanza misiles Tipo 45, el _HMS Diamond_ y bajo las aguas... por un submarino nuclear de ataque de la clase Astute, el _HMS Ambush_.

Cuando, sentado en la butaca muy "victoriana" del frio y gris camarote del capitán del portaaviones... éste, uniformado con su correspondiente uniforme de servicio de verano en manga corta blanco de capitán de la Royal Navy, entra abriendo la puerta y...

"Señor Primer Ministro. … Ya está aquí, señor." le dice seriamente el capitán del portaaviones al Primer Ministro, que en traje claro con camisa blanca y corbata naranja de seda, se levanta, echando un largo y sonoro suspiro para calmar los nervios, hasta que...

"Vamos, capitán." y ambos hombres, salen del camarote, en dirección a la salida a la cubierta. A su paso, el personal de abordo que se van encontrando, se detiene, se ponen firmes y saludan al comandante del barco y al Primer Ministro que le sigue los pasos. Wellmington suelta con aun un tanto nervioso, pero con ironía para intentar quitarle hierro a la situación, exclamando...

"Espero que los argentinos no se enteren de esto. No les haría ninguna gracia si supiesen que celebramos una reunión secreta tan cerca de sus aguas y de sus reclamadas Malvinas." y el capitán le responde "Aunque nos descubriesen no tienen nada con que atacarnos. Podemos detectar cualquier movimiento a centenares de kilómetros a la redonda, así que no se preocupe, señor. Este encuentro será seguro... y secreto. Y cómo son las órdenes, una vez haya sucedido... será cómo si nunca hubiese pasado...señor." dice andando con prisas en dirección a la salida a cubierta, respondiendo Wellmington con una mueca en los labios "¡Ja! Eso espero, capitán." hasta que por fin... llegan a la superficie, a la cubierta del portaaviones, dónde no hay ninguna aeronave, al estar todas abajo, en el hangar... cuando lo ven y oyen llegar en la distancia, desde el norte.

Aunque parece que su visitante no llega en uno de los llamados "helicópteros presidenciales"... sino en uno de la U.S. Navy, un _Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion,_ helicóptero pesado y de larga autonomía y velocidad, con el que resulta evidente que habrá venido de bastante lejos. Una larga doble hilera de infantes de los _Royal Marines_ está ya firme y en posición con sendos _L85A2_ sobre sus hombros. El capitán y los infantes de marina británicos ni se inmutan por el fuerte viento de las aspas del gran helicóptero que va aterrizando, lentamente, sobre la cubierta del portaaviones, mientras Wellmington entorna los ojos y se tapa la cara con el brazo por el fuerte corriente de aire. Cuando las aspas van deteniéndose lo suficiente... la puerta lateral se abre, bajándose dos Militares estadounidenses de alta graduación: un Almirante de la Marina... que lleva consigo una maleta (la maleta nuclear sin duda)... y un General del Ejército perfectamente embutido en su uniforme marrón de servicio del U.S. Army, de cabello castaño oscuro corto, un poco alto y aun en buena forma, con "Miller Adams" en la solapa del uniforme... y una mirada seria, dura, no precisamente de buenos amigos. Y tras estos dos... quien faltaba en la fiesta o al que hay que explicarle un chiste dos o tres veces para que lo entienda: Dyrrell.

El capitán británico saluda a los tres hombres, devolviéndoles el saludo los dos militares estadounidenses, mientras que Dyrrelll, con una mueca en la cara, confiada y segura, suelta... "Ahora que ya estoy aquí... ya puede empezar la fiesta. Mathew."

Cómo reza la vieja frase... el saber, es poder. Y en esta ocasión, el poseer información vital, estratégica y de la máxima importancia, es esencial no ya sólo para la Coalición de Liberación en Alnus... sino también para otros muchos países, gobiernos, instituciones, fuerzas armas, etc... que saben que algo muy grande se está organizando... y que no es nada bueno ni halagüeño. Nada... halagüeño. Porque la conspiración del 2/71, no hace más que complicarse por momentos, y ahora, con un elemento que ha estado en ella desde el principio pero casi todos ignoraban: la existencia de un lobby secreto internacional, los "Hijos de Dios", que lo empujan en la sombra. Lo que parecía algo uniforme y dirigido único y exclusivamente por una sola persona... es más complejo de lo que parecía en un principio. Porque... quien es quien hay por encima de Richard Stravinski? ¿Realmente existe ese verdadero mago oscuro? Este es... un misterio que de momento, nadie le encuentra respuesta. Cómo también lo es... el qué es lo que sabe la madre de Youji Itami? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver... el que ella asesinara a su marido hace 20 años?

Pero a parte de esto... hay otros problemas más mundanos o no tanto... que deben ser resueltos. ¿Conseguirá Itami hacer entender a Tuka que la quiere cómo a una hija o una hermana... pero no de "esa" otra forma? Y sumado a esto... superará Itami el trauma de ver a su madre así... o el recuerdo de su padre, al que quería? ¿Qué se encontraran o que les puede ocurrir a Ren, Joël y Migasho en Berlín? ¿Podrá de verdad el gobierno mexicano, con esa unidad especial de su Marina, atrapar a Karl Brugenau... que resulta fue uno de los más brutales y sanguinarios narcos de México? ¿Y hablando de mexicanos... que se le habrá ocurrido al espía del CISEN, Daniel Leopoldo, para sacar a su colega del MI6, al sheriff y su nieta de su reclusión en Nebraska, y poder emprender camino hacia Washington? ¿Y el teniente Xavier Roig? ¿Conseguirá convencer al juez de mantener la custodia compartida de su hijo... con la ayuda de Mari Kurokawa, Grey y Hamilton? ¿Y... puede ocurrir algo mientras tanto? Y algo que de seguro os preguntáis... conseguirá escapar Furuta Hitoshi de su escondite y regresar a Alnus... junto a su amada, Tyuule? Y... volverá a hacer "El Sabio" acto de presencia? De nuevo... un capítulo que ha dejado muchas cuestiones al aire, y que poco a poco, irán encontrando respuesta en el siguiente episodio, dónde de nuevo, muchas cosas ocurrirán... y una vez más, el final será desconcertante. Pero también incluso... poético.

 _Y hasta aquí el veintidós capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí." Sí, esta vez no lo he conseguido. Me he vuelto a pasar y muuucho en la extensión del capítulo. Pero... podéis considerarlo una especie de... especial de navidad, año nuevo y reyes, todo en uno, así que no os quejéis, porque habréis tenido entretenimiento asegurado durante horas y horas con mi último capítulo. Tras la pausa dada en el capítulo anterior para echarnos unas risas... y aunque por los reviews recibidos el resultado parece que... es variopinto, a algunos les ha encantado y a otros no les ha convencido del todo. Pero bien, se acabó el descanso... y esta vez, se ha vuelto al hilo auténtico y esencial de la trama. Muchas cosas que quedaron descolgadas hace más de un mes, ahora siguen su curso... y ya veis que en vez de solucionarse, no hacen más que complicarse por momentos. Bien... visto que esta vez me he pasado y de que manera, más que nunca, lo mejor será que no me enrolle demasiado, y que si queréis leer mi propio resumen de este capítulo... prefiero que lo hagáis vosotros en vuestros reviews y me demostréis así vuestra capacidad de análisis lectora, cómo si fuese vuestra profesora de literatura (una que fuese guapa y sexi XD). Ejem... bien, bromas a parte, lo dicho, esta vez, hacedme vosotros el resumen del capítulo en vuestros reviews... y que caray, hacedme también vosotros las preguntas. ¿Es que todo lo tengo que hacer yo? Bueno... a decir verdad es por las quejas de un review que luego respondo, y vaya si lo voy a responder. Cómo siempre, una vez más, decir que la guía de personajes ha sido actualizada, más esta vez que aparecen nuevos personajes (esto pronto va a parecer Donde está Wally, madre mía). Y ahora..._

 _Antes de terminar... pedir de nuevo disculpas por haberme atrasado tanto en colgar nuevo capítulo. Y esta vez... no tengo excusa alguna, más que a pesar de haber tenido días de fiesta... he tenido otros pasatiempos que hacer. Visitas a familiares y amigos, compras de los regalos de reyes, ver películas, series, salir a hacer kilómetros en bicicleta por el paseo marítimo para quemar los michelines navideños, o cómo no, mirarme mangas o animes nuevos o no tan nuevos que de rebote, me han servido de inspiración para mi fic. Cómo por ejemplo, el genial manga "Sanctuary" sobre conspiraciones políticas y la Yakuza en el Japón de los '80, cuyos protagonistas me han servido un poco de inspiración (sólo un poco) para crear "las tres águilas" de México que habéis leído en esta ocasión. O una película de anime antigua y rarísima de encontrar, del año 1982 y que vi hace muchos años y ahora he reencontrado en youtube, llamada "Future War 198X", sobre la 3ª guerra mundial entre Estados Unidos y la URSS, además de Alemania Occidental, Reino Unido o Japón. De la cual no me enteré de los diálogos porque está en versión original japonesa sin subtítulos, y cuya secuencia del ataque de los Spestznat sobre una base áerea de la Luftwaffe, u otra en que los F-15J de la JASDF interceptan un bombardero estratégico soviético Tu-160, que me servirán de inspiración para lo que acontezca en el siguiente o en un par de capítulos. (suena interesante, verdad?). Pues ya sabéis, soy humano y necesito mis momentos de descanso, relax, y desconexión, incluso totales. Vamos, que gandulear muy de vez en cuando, no hace ningún daño. Mucho me temo que este mes y el siguiente, también tarde mucho en colgar nuevo capítulo, así que mejor me abstengo de prometer nada. Cuando estará, estará. Punto. Cómo siempre, sed buenos chicos y dejad vuestros reviews al terminar de leer este nuevo, muuuy largo pero estoy seguro que fascinante capítulo. Sin nada más que decir en mi comentario final, me despido hasta la próxima. Ah, y por si aun no lo había dicho... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Mil gracias por tu review, que una vez más, ha ganado la carrera cómo el más rápido. Cómo reza el meme de Putin... Denle una cerveza a ese cabrón! XD Un gustazo que te gustara y te pegaras unas buenas risas con el capítulo especial de comedia, que al fin y al cabo, ese era su objetivo: desconectar, aparcar la trama un tiempo, y echarse unas risas que buena falta nos hace. Parece que a todo el mundo le ha gustado especialmente la parte del Pastel a la rica María, en el que la taberna de Alnus se convirtió por una noche, en un herbolario jamaicano ... y si fuese un capítulo de anime, en el ending sonaría "I want I love you" de Bob Marley XD. Y lo del viajecito a París... iba bien, muy bien, más cuando en esta ocasión a nuestra amada Ren, Mizari la ha casi obligado a ponerse ropa interior de esa que es casi cómo no llevar nada. (no hagas correr la imaginación XD). Aunque cómo te prometí... el "frenchie" lo ha pasado mal, muy mal, y por poco no lo cuenta. Pero ahí ha hecho acto de presencia el "gato justiciero"... y no me refiero al gato con botas de Shreck, sino a "El Sabio" (genial personaje el que he creado), un asesino implacable con quien se lo merece, y que en el siguiente capítulo... veréis también por qué se hace llamar exactamente "el sabio". Sobre lo que comentas de la "tortura psicológica"... tú intenta ponerte unos cascos con el pen pennaple o cómo se escriba, durante dos horas en bucle a todo volumen... y ya me dirás si al final, no acabas dándote con la cabeza contra la pared o tirándote por la ventana. Cuando has sufrido a vecinos muy ruidosos (y a mi me ha pasado), puedes acabar muy muy nervioso. Sobre la lotería... sí, fue cruel. Y más lo será, cuando Gerard se vaya con Arpeggio a visitar a sus padres a Francia... y se encuentre lo que se encontrará (Lo que que Loutrec le dijo que sus padres, que cobrarán el dinero por él, cambien el tractor por un Bugatti Chiron... y cosas aun más caras. Vamos, a la familia del sargento narizón francés convertida en nuevos ricos. Lo del "frenchie" ya lo hablamos en los mensajes, así que esta parte me la salto que tengo mucha cola para responder. Ops... ya no hay nada más que comentar. Bueno, en ese caso, a ver si esta vez vuelves a ser el nº 1 en colgar review, que parece que ese ya es tu puesto. Esperaré ansioso leer tu review de este último capítulo que sí, es extremadamente largo, ya lo sé, pero de seguro no te decepcionará._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "alberto": Muchas gracias por tu review, corto pero sincero, debo decirlo. Es cierto que al principio del fic, cuando la ideas justo las empezaba a desarrollar, la cosa estaba un poco descafeinada comparado con lo que viene después, pero... con el paso de los capítulos y el tener la historia cada vez más desarrollada, la cosa va e irá, cada vez a más y mejor. Desearte también a ti y a todos, que empecéis el año nuevo con buen pie y que tengáis muchas alegrías y suerte en este 2017 que empieza. Esperaré cómo no, leer tu próximo review._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Mercy Medical Angel": Gracias de verdad y... ya era hora de que hicieras acto de presencia! XD Gusto el volverte a ver por aquí. Un review corto y muy escueto, pero que igualmente respondo. Sí, Gerard ha tenido un mal día con el chasco de la lotería... pero una noche... ejem... muuuy entretenida con Arpeggio (y Lelei, pobrecita, teniendo que escucharlo todo en la habitación de al lado, XD). Espero que el siguiente capítulo también lo comentes, aunque en tu caso mejor haz caso de la recomendación del principio para tener tiempo para leertelo todo, porque te aseguro que este último capítulo tiene muchas cosas interesantes, muy interesantes. Lo dicho, espararé leer tu próximo review._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Andreher": Mil gracias, en serio, por tan buen review... me siento incluso deseado XD. Pero no te equivoques, que soy hetero, jajaja. He hecho caso de tu consejo, ya lo creo que sí, y he escrito poco a poco, atento a los detalles... pero sin pausa, concluyendo este capítulo con una extensión que prácticamente se pueden considerar dos capítulos en uno solo, pero... cuyo contenido estoy convencido, que no os decepcionará lo más mínimo. Y todo lo que esperabas encontrar, lo tendrás, palabra. Y sí, la María ha llegado a Falmart, cosa que por supuesto en el anime ni se menciona, pero en el manga tampoco me suena... que hayan hablado nunca de que clase de estupefacientes existen en el mundo al otro lado de la puerta. Sabemos que en nuestro mundo, las más antiguas civilizaciones, en Egipto o en la antigua China, el consumo de drogas entre las clases altas era evidente y un signo de estatus social. Es algo no sé por qué... que me llama la atención que Falmart sea un mundo completamente limpio de drogas. Pero en fin. Sobre el repertorio musical... no conocía esa del "pollito pio", pero el abanico a elegir era muy amplio (me pregunto si hubiesen intervenido los chilenos, si hubiesen usado reggeaton XD). Y mis disculpas por la confusión: si lo que te interesa saber, es si se pondrá en marcha un programa espacial desde Alnus por parte de la coalición, estás de suerte, porque la respuesta es SÍ. Recordarás que los franceses quieren lanzar una sonda al espacio del mundo de Falmart usando un M45 (misil SLBM de sus submarinos nucleares, ahora substituidos por los nuevos M51), y que modificados, los franceses y japoneses, usarán cómo pequeños pero útiles cohetes espaciales. Y una de estas sondas a su regreso a la atmósfera de Falmart... provocará una catástrofe o crisis... muy seria. Aquí te dejo el misterio. Y sí, ya en el siguiente capítulo, la TV y el Piano, y ya veré si más cosas, harán acto de presencia en la taberna de Delilah... la cual ahora, es suya, de su propiedad. Lo mismo digo: un abrazo y feliz y próspero año nuevo. A la espera aquí me tienes de tu siguiente review._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB": Gracias por tu review, aun más corto y escueto de lo que me tienes acostumbrado, pero bueno... así me ahorras trabajo XD. Muy contento de que te rieras mucho con él. Una pausa para desconectar un poco de la trama principal, más ahora en fiestas, hacía falta, o no? Pero tranquilo, que la trama principal del fic vuelve a su hilo y puedes estar seguro, que obviando que es prácticamente dos capítulos en uno solo, no te dejará indiferente. Estaré atento a la espera de tu próximo review._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Osprey94": Uffff.. madre mía, cómo me complicáis la vida algunos. Con lo tranquilo que estaba hasta ahora. Bueno... tarde o temprano iba a recibir un review crítico, y el momento ha llegado. Lo que mi respuesta tendrá que ser corta y resumida porque tengo más para contestar, es tarde y tengo que colgar este nuevo capítulo hoy. Seré muy breve. Si ya de buen principio me dices que el escribir no te gusta... empezamos mal. Recibí otra crítica nada más empezar que me ayudó a rectificar mi estilo de escritura al actual, de otro usuario experimentado en escribir en este sitio. Pero si me dices de tooodo esto... sin escribir nada... francamente, no sé que pensar. La norma, o guiones, para cada diálogo... es lo que hacía antes. El problema con esa forma de escribir... es que puede llevar a confusión a la hora de identificar el personaje, porque muchas veces ni se dice quien dice esa frase. Yo lo hago entre comillas, identificando claramente quien lo dice, a quien lo dice, e incluso cómo lo dice. En lo de las faltas ortográficas, tienes razón tú, siempre se me escapan algunas u otras, ni me fijo o ni me doy cuenta, cosa que tú si te has fijado, y es algo de lo que ahora he tomado nota y procuraré que no se repita de ahora en adelante. ¿Los puntos suspensivos? Es para dar más profundidad a la expresión del personaje. Si dices algo de forma misteriosa, unos silencios en medio siempre le dan más sentido que escribir toda la frase de un tirón. Las preguntas puedo sacarlas si tanto te molestan, porque sinceramente... luego casi nadie me las responde, así que en este punto... te haré caso, porque esas preguntas es hacerlas para nada. Que sea el lector quien se estruje un poco el cerebro. En lo que mencionas de mantenerme coherente a la historia en la que me baso... mmmm... ahí has cometido el mismo error que ya han cometido otros: te adelantas a los acontecimientos antes de que sucedan. Ya estás dando por hecho que hago ver que Rory Mercury no es una semi-diosa sino que es fruto de un experimento de laboratorio. Pero... no tiene ni será así. Es un misterio que desvelaré en su debido momento. Así que te repito... no te precipites a la hora de sacar conclusiones y que con eso, desvirtúo la trama original del manga/anime, porque procuro no hacerlo. ¿Qué no te gustan los diálogos largos? Pues lo siento, pero a mi encantan. Una cosa es una conversación ligera entre dos personajes... y otra, es cuando el personaje tiene que explicar, justificar, u ordenar algo, que no se puede decir en una sola frase. Puede que esté de acuerdo contigo que a veces lo que dicen en los diálogos me quede un poco con pinzas porque la inspiración no siempre me viene cuando tiene que venirme, para escoger las palabras más correctas. ¿Qué muestre y no explique? ¿Y por qué no hacer las dos cosas? Lo de las facciones de los personajes me parece esencial, porque es esencialmente en la cara dónde se expresan los sentimiento de los personajes... mientras que las expresiones gestuales, no siempre lo hago, lo reconozco... pero esa parte la dejo más a gusto de la imaginación del lector, aunque describiéndola mejor, por supuesto. Me dices que me olvide del M82 en Blackforest Village. Si... y no. Veamos. En lo de elegir los materiales bélicos, me baso en lo que cada país dispone en sus arsenales. Y en el caso de los Estados Unidos, en ejército y Marines, el fusil principal de francotirador es el Barret M82 de cal.50. Estás en lo cierto que no es el arma más adecuada por puntería, pero eso sería si fuese en una zona con viento, y dónde están no hay viento, así que. Pero por otro lado, pronto cambiarán esos M82 por otros modelos más avanzados... proporcionados por quien ahora ya sabéis. Y los romances... ya sé que no tienen nada que ver con la vida real (a mi me lo vas a decir XD) y es cierto que van demasiado deprisa, pero... aunque su estallido no sea muy lógico, una vez desarrollado... all you need is love que decían los Beatles XD. Espero haberte respondido, y no, no me siento en absoluto ofendido por lo que hayas escrito. Ya dejé bien claro que el usuario que critique pero de forma constructiva, con mucho gusto le responderé. Puede que algo de lo que dices lo cambie, pero lo esencial seguirá siendo lo mismo. Además, con lo mal que ando de tiempo, no puedo dedicarme toda la vida a esto cómo comprenderás. Sin más que decir, espero que comentes de ahora en adelante capítulo por capítulo._

 _P.D. Contestando al doble review de "SPARK: Mira si te ha gustado tanto el último capítulo de comedia, que me lo has comentado dos veces XD. O... no sois el mismo usuario? Bueno, sea cómo sea... muchas gracias en serio por tus geniales reviews que me alegran en serio el día cuando los leo. Son muy buenos. Con todo lo que has comentado, parece que eres el primero en darse cuenta del embarazo de Delilah, con lo que en un tiempo nacerá el segundo bebé en Alnus de un hombre de Japón y una mujer de Falmart (el primero es la niña que tendrán Tomita y Bozes), así que felicidades por ser hasta ahora el primero que se ha dado cuenta, jajaja. Estás en lo cierto, habrá problemas con los padres de Yanagida, que son más bien tradicionales, aunque al saber que van a tener un nieto antes de tiempo puede que se ablanden... pero es obvio que el racismo entre en una nueva dimensión por parte de la gente más intolerante y reaccionaria, al ver a esos seres animales con cuerpo humanoide. Y pese a todos esos problemas legales, burocráticos... el estar el uno al lado del otro, es algo que nada ni nadie podrán romper. Mis disculpas por tener olvidada lo de la embajada imperial en cada uno de los países de la Coalición. Veré si ya puedo meterlo en el siguiente capítulo, al menos para que den la autorización para su obertura y entrada en servicio. Y justo hoy que he recibido tu segundo review... me mencionas lo de Tuka, que a penas 24 horas después... has obtenido respuesta: antes que Rory o Lelei, Tuka ha sido la primera en descubrir que Itami va en serio con Risa para reconquistarla, y ha huido echa un mar de lágrimas, sufriendo tal vez su primer desengaño amoroso. Y sí, más adelante, aun no sé cuando, Tuka encontrará a alguien, palabra. Pero es algo que aun debo decidir, aunque vuestras ideas y sugerencias serán bienvenidas. Aunque sé que tardas mucho en hacerlo, esperaré leer tu siguiente review, que en serio, son geniales._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "SnitchPogi12":_ _Well... first at all, thanks for your review... but you don't tell anything about the fic. Sorry to tell you... but I'm not to translate this to english. Essencially, for two reasons. First, because this history is in spanish, with spanish and chilean characters. And writing it in Spanish, gives me a lot more play. Quite simply. And second... because I can't change everything at this point. Or I just... I don't have time to do so much. If you hace a PC, you can always use the google translator, Wich is not perfect, it's true. But lees is nothing. My apologies for this, but that's all I can tell you for now._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charly Meiou": ¡ALELUIA, ALABADO SEA EL SEÑOR! ¡HA HECHO ACTO DE PRESENCIA! La verdad... estaba preocupado por saber que había pasado con uno de mis mas fervientes seguidores. Empecé a hacerme preguntas en mi cabeza. No sé si estabas ocupado, de vacaciones, estudiando exámenes de enero, o si te habían abducido los extraterrestres y te habían hecho experimentos sexuales XD. Bueno... dicho esto, tienes razón. Con lo que estoy tardando y tardaré, tampoco pasa nada porque te cueste lo tuyo en decirme lo que te ha parecido este último capítulo. Que ya veremos si haces caso o no de la advertencia inicial, pero es que esta vez, cómo regalo de reyes, os dejo a ti y a todos un capítulo doble (por la extensión esta vez sí más larga que un discurso de Fidel Castro, que ya murió). Gracias por tus felicitaciones, tuve una nochevieja demasiado movida y unos reyes cargados y con algo de carbón también (no todos somos siempre niños buenos). Ayyy... me temía que esto iba a pasar, de que el humor español lo encontrases extraño. También ignoro yo y mucho lo que entendéis por humor en México, porque del chavo del ocho que emitían aquí en España por la tele cuando era pequeño, ya casi ni me acuerdo. Y hay muchos humoristas españoles que ni siquiera muchos compatriotas no los entienden porque son de demasiado nivel, entiéndase el Joaquin Reyes y compañía o antaño Faimino y Cansado, esos eran sencillamente geniales pero no todo el mundo los entendía. Sigamos. Obviamente que tu mente calenturienta, siempre fijada en la elfa oscura y su cuerpazo, ahora tiene una alternativa, o... un trío si quieres, jajaja. Yo te describí los personajes en el manga, porque en el anime, sinceramente, no es sólo por su aspecto moe, sino porque los cuerpos de voluptuosos no tienen casi nada. En cambio en el manga, tanto Yao cómo Arpeggio... están para mojar pan y alguna que otra cosa más, XD. Concuerdo contigo que si hubiesen intervenido los chilenos con una buena recopilación de reggeaton, los imperiales ya directamente se suicidan. Sí, cómo ya dije en el fic, Delilah, simplemente... la ha liao parda. Y Yanagida... pues... hombre, si están tan apegados noche tras noche el uno al otro, jugando al teto, tú te agachas y yo te la meto... pues al final pasa lo que tiene que pasar. La pasta que ha ganado Kuillon y Arpeggio... pues se ha quedado en Francia para la familia de él, y cuando vaya a visitarles... vaya la que se va a encontrar. Mis disculpas por lo de la "lobotomía", no era mi intención. Si se trata por cuestiones laborales, de estudios, familiares, etc, no pasa nada, lo entiendo y todos tranquilos. Y finalmente... bueno... ahora que Lelei verá que con Itami ya no hay nada que hacer, aunque... será, curiosamente, de las tres (Tuka, Rory y Lelei) la que más le va a costar aceptar la idea de que Itami quiere regresar con Risa. E incluso puede que intente pasar a la ofensiva con Itami, saca tus propias conclusiones. Claro que el tener que oír en la habitación de al lado a su hermita mayor y su novio francés dale que te pego, no sólo le quita el sueño. Sino también... el darle ánimos de intentar por última vez conquistar a Itami. Ya me dirás que te tocó al final en el roscón de reyes. Sin más ya que decir, y terminando definitivamente, lo dejo aquí, y cómo no, esperaré leer tu próximo review, tarde el tiempo que tarde. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	24. Paz injusta

**Capítulo 23. Paz injusta**

 _ **10 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **HMS Queen Elizabeth, en aguas del Atlántico sur, cerca de las Islas Malvinas. 9:00 PM hora local**

Las heladas y embravecidas aguas del Atlántico sur, que en la oscuridad de la noche parecen todavía más temibles y no aptas para cualquiera con un buen estómago, están a punto de ser testimonio de un encuentro entre dos líderes mundiales que puede suponer un cambio en el curso de los acontecimientos. Unos acontecimientos que ambos saben en menor o mayor medida... que son tanto o más oscuros que la noche en la que se encuentran, cosa que hace que ese océano parezca aun más temible... cómo la amenaza que solo uno de ellos puede y deberá hacer frente, porque la tiene en su propia casa y él y nadie más que él, es el culpable de haberlo permitido.

Alguien podría pensar, que muchos años después, cuando los documentos secretos sobre el encuentro sean desclasificados, que esos dos hombres, casi llegaron a salvar el mundo. Pero ese mérito no será ni de lejos suyo, porque ni con ellos, bastará para tanto... ni ese mérito, tampoco les corresponderá a ellos, sino a...

Pero sin duda... es algo absolutamente necesario. Más que nada porque sólo uno de ellos dos tiene la capacidad y el poder para tomar medidas de verdad contra lo que ya ambos sospechan o... saben, que se avecina. Algo verdaderamente... terrible. Y uno de ambos, posee una información que puede ayudarle al otro, que no es precisamente un lumbreras, a hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Aunque le cause tales problemas que lleguen incluso a acabar con su carrera política en la mayor institución de poder del mundo: la Presidencia de los Estados Unidos de América.

Sobre la cubierta del portaaviones británico, el helicóptero de la U.S. Navy _Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion_ justo acaba de aterrizar. Sus grandes aspas van deteniéndose lentamente, hasta abrirse la compuerta lateral derecha del gran aparato estadounidense, frente a la cual, ya hay dos hileras de infantes de marina británicos o _royal marines_ a lado y lado en formación y sujetando sendos fusiles _L85A2_... así cómo el capitán del portaaviones, donde en la solapa de su uniforme de servicio blanco figura el nombre de L. Harrington... y el Primer Ministro británico, Mathew Wellmington, que tiene que entornar los ojos y taparse la cara con el brazo por el fuerte y muy helado viento que generan las aspas del helicóptero. Y sus tres ocupantes: el Almirante Klark Kingley de la US Navy, el General Miller Adams de la US Army... y él: el Presidente Dyrrell.

"Ahora que ya estoy aquí... ya puede empezar la fiesta. Mathew." dice el Presidente estadounidense justo acabado de bajar del helicóptero, con una mueca confiada en la cara, mientras el capitán del portaaviones les saluda, devolviendo el saludo los dos militares estadounidenses que acompañan al Presidente... y dándose cuenta Wellmington de que Adams... cojea, y que anda con la ayuda de un bastón barnizado y bastante elegante.

"Señores... bienvenidos a bordo del HMS Queen Elizabeth. En nombre de la Real Armada de su majestad, siéntanse cómo en su casa y seguros en todo momento. Les garantizo que..." va diciendo disciplinado el capitán del portaaviones, pero le corta enseguida el General Adams, exclamando con cierta mala leche "Los británicos siempre tan estirados. Creía que esto iba a ser un encuentro altamente secreto y sin llamar la atención, pero francamente... un portaaviones británico cerca de aguas argentinas? ¿Es en serio? Es cómo poner un cine porno frente al Vaticano. ¿A que genio se le ocurrió la idea?" dice el General estadounidense... con su tono de hombre duro y por qué no decirlo, un poco a lo "sargento de hierro", cortándole el Almirante con mirada burlona "¡Ja! No cambiarás nunca, Adams. Fue decisión del Presidente." y es decirlo (quedándose Adams haciéndose tontamente el despistado, silbando cómo si no fuera con él la cosa) cuando el nombrado...

"Me encantaría que empezáramos a hablar tan tranquilamente, pero esto no es una barbacoa, y... BAJEMOS ABAJO, COÑO! ¡SE ME ESTÁN PONIENDO LAS PELOTAS CÓMO DOS GARBANZOS POR CULPA DE ESTE JODIDO FRÍO Y HUMEDAD QUE SE NOTA HASTA EN LOS HUESOS!" grita Dyrrell con una estúpida cara de enfado, quedándose los dos Generales con el ceño fruncido, cómo diciendo _que jefe nos toca aguantar_ , y Wellmington, con cara sarcástica, tomándoselo más bien a broma, con una mano en el hombro de su contraparte norteamericano, le replica...

"Tranquilízate, cowboy. Ye tendrás luego tiempo para cabrearte de verdad. Te lo aseguro... Dyrrell." acaba diciendo poniéndose serio de verdad, y consiguiendo que tanto el Presidente cómo sus Generales... capten la indirecta.

El grupo se pone a andar dejando atrás los infantes de marina que bajan sus armas y rompen filas, entrando por la compuerta metálica de una de las dos grandes torretas de la cubierta del portaaviones, la posterior, en la cima de la cual la bandera de la insignia naval británica ya no puede ondear más rápido por el fuerte viento. Una vez dentro (y más resguardados del frío, helado y húmedo viento de afuera), el grupo de cinco hombres andan y andan por el entramado de pasadizos del portaaviones, cruzándose de vez en cuando con personal de abordo, que se ponen firmes y saludan, sin decir una palabra... porque tienen estrictas órdenes de no decir nada. Finalmente... llegan al lugar del encuentro... que no es otro que la _War Room_ del portaaviones. Enorme sala de última tecnología con mucho personal con el uniforme de servicio azul marino, atendiendo los múltiples sistemas de pantallas que controlan la infinidad de aspectos (comunicaciones, radares, sistemas de guerra electrónica, armas, control de operaciones aéreas, etc etc etc.), presidido por tres grandes monitores planos de muy alta definición al fondo de la sala, rodeados de relojes digitales con diferentes franjas horarias del mundo, y cómo no, con la insignia del portaaviones así cómo de la Royal Navy.

"Bueeeeno. Supongo que no me habrás hecho venir hasta aquí solamente... para presumir de tu nueva bañera con sus nuevos ladrillos con alas de último grito a bordo, mh?" exclama Dyrrell sarcástico (en clara referencia a los F-35) pero también con aires de superioridad, y Wellmington, en el mismo tono, le replica "Pero que morro tienes, Dyrrell. Esos "ladrillos con alas" que dices, nos los habéis vendido vosotros. Pero ya que hablas de comprar y vender... cómo te dije por teléfono... tengo algo que de seguro no podrás rechazar. Y francamente... Dios me libre de tener que afrontar semejante marrón en mi país algún día. Porque estaba sentado cuando me lo dijeron, porque si no, te aseguro que me habría caído de culo." acaba diciendo el Primer Ministro británico con su "humor inglés", mientras el General Adams, de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados con una mueca en la cara, lo asienta con la cabeza, hasta que el Almirante Kingley...

"Señor Presidente... tenemos poco tiempo, apenas veinte minutos para hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer. El helicóptero debe salir en la hora prevista antes que el tiempo empeore y no podamos regresar con seguridad al barco señuelo en el Atlántico central." le advierte seriamente el Almirante a Dyrrell, que haciendo que sí con la cabeza, reflexivo, termina por responder "Lo sé... lo sé. Wellmington... ya lo has oído. Suéltalo de una puta vez. De que se trata." dice Dyrrell ya mucho más serio, endureciendo la mirada.

Es entonces... cuando Wellmington, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza al capitán del portaaviones... éste se gira mirando a uno de los operarios... haciéndole también un gesto con la cabeza, todo serio, y el operario ante una de las innumerables pantallas... muestra entonces algo en uno de los monitores principales de la War Room: una imagen de satélite de un lugar desconocido. Quedándose Dyrrell en un principio intrigado... se pone muy serio, porque aunque pareciera que no sabe que le van a decir... en realidad...

"Cómo habéis obtenido esa imagen." dice el Presidente todo serio, respondiéndole el Primer Ministro "El capitán puede responder mejor que yo a esa pregunta." dice Wellmington mirando de reojo al capitán del portaaviones, que medio en broma, responde "Ah... nada del otro mundo. Habríamos usado Google Earth cómo cualquiera otra persona. Pero... con un satélite civil no sería posible ver la matanza que allí hubo, caballeros. En..." cuando Dyrrell, más serio que nunca...

"Blackforest Village; Nebraska. Ahora sé que allí ese malnacido tiene su centro de operaciones o algo por el estilo. Un centro que se construyó en secreto hace más de 45 años, en plena guerra fría, para algo así cómo... Proyecto 2/71. … ¿Y ahora me has hecho venir... para decirme..." dice el Presidente, girándose, muy serio pero también con el desconcierto marcado en los ojos, hacia Wellmington, que mirándole igualmente serio, le responde...

"Mmmm... así que ya sabes del lugar, eh? Sabes lo que fue... pero aun ignoras por completo lo que es ahora. Tendrán razón las malas lenguas cuando dicen que eres el idiota más poderoso del mundo, mfmfmf." dice el Primer Ministro británico entre intrigante y burlesco de Dyrrell, pero éste, sin cortarse un pelo y una expresión grotesca en la cara que asusta, exclama "¡DÉJATE DE MIERDAS, MATHEW! ¡DIME QUE COÑO HA PASADO EN BLACKFOREST VILLAGE! ¡QUÉ HA HECHO STRAVINSKI! ¡QUIERO SABERLO! ¡AHORA!"

Por un instante, se hace el silencio sepulcral en la War Room del portaaviones y buque insignia de la Royal Navy. El Almirante Kingley, el General Adams, el capitán Harrington, y cómo no, todo el personal de la sala medio a oscuras, iluminada con la luz tenue de las innumerables pantallas, botones y teclas luminosas y mandos, etc, que hay por toda la sala de mando, y que se quedan mirando a Dyrrell, mudos, serios, sin decir una palabra. Por el contrario, Wellmington, ya mostrándose incluso preocupado, hace un gesto al capitán para que haga el pase de un vídeo en una de las pantallas gigantes... mostrando un vídeo gravado con una _helmet camera_ o cámara de casco...

"Estas imágenes fueron obtenidas por nuestra agente que estaba allí en el momento en que ocurrió la masacre. No por ella, sino... de uno de los hombres que abatieron. … Sin duda de la CIA, pero... con entrenamiento militar, de eso no tiene duda. En cuestión de minutos, con sólo dos batallones... enviaron al más allá a todas las almas vivientes que había en ese pequeño pueblo de Nebraska. Centenares de personas... civiles inocentes... masacrados cómo alimañas. … ¿Por qué? Sólo Dios lo sabe. Bueno... y... tu principal agencia de inteligencia... Dyrrell." dice Wellmington intrigante hacia Dyrrell... que habiéndose quedado de piedra, con una cara seria pero con unos ojos cómo un búho, se acerca andando lentamente hacia el gran monitor... dónde son pasadas las imágenes en primera persona del soldado de la CIA disparando su FN SCAR-H hacia todo aquel que se le ponga por delante... hasta que Dyrrell se planta ante el monitor, con cara entre horrorizada... y de profunda rabia... cuando el vídeo se termina, siendo el soldado abatido por una ráfaga de fuego ante él (probablemente, del agente del CISEN, Daniel Leopoldo) y la pantalla se queda en blanco. De espaldas a los demás... y siendo visto de reojo por os operarios que tiene a lado y lado, Dyrrell, apretando los puños...

"Cuantos han caído." dice con la voz resquebrajada... por la rabia, temiéndose todos a su alrededor... que va a estallar en cualquier momento. Wellmington, mirándole seriamente... pero entendiendo que no es fácil para su homólogo norteamericano, le responde "Sólo ha habido dos supervivientes. El sheriff del condado y su nieta. Todos los demás..."

Dyrrell en ese momento... con una furia que le sale de dentro, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y apretando los dientes, da un soberano puñetazo sobre la gran pantalla que tiene delante (y casi cargándosela), dejando a los operarios de uniforme de servicio azul oscuro alrededor suyo, sorprendidos.

"Hijo de... JODIDO CABRÓN HIJA DE LA GRAN PUTA!" grita Dyrrell con ira incontrolada, volviendo a golpear sobre la pantalla, cuando de espaldas a los demás, y la voz furiosa pero rota, explica "Eso... esto también forma parte de tu jodida conspiración, Richard? … ¡ASESINAR A CIUDADANOS INOCENTES!?" exclama el Presidente rubio de ojos azules, muerto de rabia e impotencia... pero que no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados, y por eso, el General Adams sonríe confiado, incluso maliciosamente, porque en su cabeza piensa que por fin podrá hacer lo que él está haciendo allí, pero Wellmington, acercándose hacia Dyrrell...

"Dyrrell, cálmate!" exclama el premier británico, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Dyrrell que está de espaldas a él, diciéndole seriamente "Comprendo cómo debes sentirte. Todos somos humanos y todos cometemos errores alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Escoger a Richard Stravinski cómo Director General de la CIA fue un error que no te perdonarás mientras vivas. Quizás lo hiciste... porque pensaste que era el tipo perfecto para el puesto. Un auténtico desalmado de extrema inteligencia y que siempre querrá más poder del que ya tiene. Pero cómo dijo uno de tus antecesores, el Presidente Kennedy... Nosotros nos hacemos los problemas; por tanto, nosotros debemos solucionarlos." le dice incluso trascendental el Primer Ministro al Presidente, que se gira, ya más calmado pero aun furioso, pero haciéndose que sí con la cabeza, dándole la razón a su aliado atlántico, cuando el General Adams, levantado y con una mano apoyada en su bastón, con una mueca confiada en la cara, espeta...

"¡Ja! No es mala frase, Primer Ministro. Pero personalmente... me gusta más otra de uno de mis antecesores. Del General Patton... cuando dijo _Que Dios se apiade de mis enemigos, porque yo no lo haré_. Así que... si sabemos que están allí y están armados... debemos ir y aplastarlos. Sin miramientos... ni piedad. No tiene sentido pensar en que planean... cuando podemos hacer que sus planes ni siquiera lleguen a empezar. Sabemos que conspiran contra su propio país. Incluso contra el mundo entero. Así que es mi deber y el de todas las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos... ir... y acabar con esa amenaza, por supuesto... por la fuerza. Y por eso estoy aquí, con usted, señor Presidente. Porque me ha solicitado un plan estratégico para acabar con... el nido de hormigas. Y yo mismo pienso dirigir el contraataque contra lo que sea que nos encontremos allí." exclama el veterano y duro General estadounidense, pero Dyrrell, para su sorpresa, le corta enseguida, gritando malhumorado...

"¡De eso nada, General! ¡Le he pedido únicamente un plan de emergencia, pero nada más! ¡Antes, haremos las cosas con discreción! ¿Está claro!?" exclama Dyrrell con furia señalando a Adams con el dedo, que mostrándose irritado, le replica "Con todos los respetos, señor Presidente. Ante semejante amenaza, deberíamos olvidarnos de mariconadas e ir directamente al grano. Aplastar al enemigo antes que él pueda hacer nada de lo que luego no sólo los Estados Unidos o nuestros aliados deban arrepentirse. … Sino por lo que sabemos... ambos mundos." acaba diciendo el General estadounidense, que le explica a su comandante en jefe... levantándose el pantalón de su pierna derecha... y mostrando la piel con signos evidentes de una muy grave quemada en el pasado, diciendo el aguerrido General...

"¿Ven esto, mh? Esto es el módico precio que he tenido que pagar por servir y defender a mi país. Y Dios quiso que tuviera bastante suerte. Podría haberlo pagado con la pierna entera... o con la vida." explica con las facciones endurecidas el General hacia un igualmente endurecido Presidente, que le escucha en silencio, exclamando entonces el Almirante Kingley...

"¿? Creí que eso te lo hiciste en un entrenamiento de campo." dice el Almirante extrañado a su colega del ejército, quien le responde con mala uva "Vosotros, los que jugáis con barquitos, hoy en día os basta con apretar botones y lanzar misiles al enemigo. Pero en el ejército... aun luchamos a la vieja usanza. Y esto es una herida de guerra que me hice en febrero del 91 cuando mi M1 Abrams fue alcanzado por un RPG iraquí. Estuve a nada de perder la pierna y con ello, mi carrera. Pero ahora... aunque vaya con bastón y muchos sargentos, capitanes y cabos mucho más jóvenes, sólo me vean cómo un viejo pocho y que muchas veces se le va la olla... también me ven cómo lo que soy en realidad. … Un puto genio para la estrategia en combate. Patton tenía otra frase que siempre me ha encantado. … Corre riesgos calculados, que es diferente a ser temerario. O en otras palabras... no se trata de ir haciendo el gilipollas, señor Presidente. Se trata... de lo único que cuenta al final. … La victoria... o la derrota." acaba diciendo todo trascendental el veterano General de la US Army al Presidente Dyrrell... ante la mirada entre seria y estupefacta de los británicos. Más aun... cuando Dyrrell, andando lentamente hacia su General, replica con igual contundencia...

"General... no lo entiende, verdad? Antes que un asunto militar... esto es ante todo, un asunto político. Estamos hablando de nuestra principal agencia de inteligencia, conspirando contra su propio gobierno, CONTRA MI, y contra el mundo entero! ¿Tiene usted idea de la crisis que puede suponer eso para nuestro país el arreglarlo? ¿Para el sistema? ¿El vacío para nuestra seguridad nacional? Antes de actuar... debemos asegurarnos que todo se hará manteniendo a la prensa al margen, habiendo calculado perfectamente los pasos a dar, en el momento oportuno y con las pruebas necesarias en la mano. Y de momento... aun no las tenemos todas." le dice Dyrrell a Adams, que ha escuchado en silencio con cara de pocos amigos, cuando entonces, Wellmington alza la voz, haciendo girar a ambos...

"Nosotros tenemos esas pruebas, Dyrrell. ¿No lo recuerdas?" dice el Primer Ministro un tanto intrigante hacia el Presidente, que se gira hacia Wellmington, exclamando el Presidente...

"Tu... agente? Coño, es verdad. Fue ella quien rescató a esos dos civiles en Blackforest Village. ¡Ja! Y eso también demuestra... que tienes a espías tuyos en nuestro territorio. Los británicos siempre tan piratas." y el Primer Ministro, con una mueca confiada en la cara, le replica con sarcasmo "Oh, de verdad, Dyrrell? ¿El espionaje masivo de la NSA, las embajadas que espían las cancillerías de medio mundo o... los teléfonos de muchos presidentes que tenéis intervenidos? Estamos empatados." dice el Primer Ministro con sarcasmo, soltando una puya el Presidente estadounidense, que se queda con mala cara y un tic nervioso en una ceja, habiendo recibido un zas en toda la boca. Pero Dyrrell, calmándose y sopesando lo que decir, exclama...

" … Muy bien, Mathew. Daré la orden inmediatamente al FBI para que la localicen y la lleven a Washington con total seguridad. A ella y a mis dos conciudadanos rescatados. Con su testimonio..." pero Mathew le corta enseguida, diciendo "¿No te descuidas de alguien?"

"¿? Qué coño quieres decir. ¿Es que hay mas jodidos secretos todavía?" exclama Dyrrell con su mala lengua habitual (la cual pocas veces muestra en público), sin entender a que viene esa nueva e intrigante afirmación del Primer Ministro británico, que le suelta "Mi agente del MI6 no es la única que teníamos allí, en Nebraska. Los mexicanos y su CISEN también tenían un hombre allí. Y es gracias a su hombre que ahora mismo se mantienen sanos y salvos." va explicándole Wellmington seriamente, causando pero, que Dyrrell se cabree aun más al oírlo, exclamando...

"¿Qué? ¿Un espía... mexicano!? ¡Joder, lo que me faltaba por oír! ¡A ese lo quiero detenido y expulsado a su país de mierda! ¡Además de narcotraficantes, ilegales y violadores, ahora me envían espías! ¡Odio a los mexicanos! ¡Si no fuera por ellos..." exclama Dyrrell, soltando verborrea sin ton ni son, mientras el Almirante y el General norteamericanos se miran mutuamente con cara de circunstancias, cómo diciendo (otra vez) _lo que nos toca aguantar_ , cuando Wellmington le hace callar, exclamando con contundencia...

"¡DYRRELL!" le grita el premier británico con tanto ímpetu, que el mencionado se queda mudo... y todo el personal de la _War Room_ del portaaviones, se le quedan mirando serios pero sorprendidos. Wellmington, soltando un "ejem" y arreglándose el nudo de la corbata, le explica a Dyrrell...

"Escúchame, Dyrrell. Es importante. Los mexicanos han y están colaborando con nosotros en esto. Ellos... buscan a alguien, colaborador directo de Stravinski y de más gente que pueden estar metidos incluso en vuestro propio país... y que es ciudadano mexicano. Su agente llegó a Blackforest Village siguiendo la pista de su objetivo... y se encontró con la mía. Así que te guste o no... el MI6 y el CISEN estamos juntos en esto. Y espero que tú también lo estés. Por lo tanto... ordena que el FBI encuentre lo antes posible a mi agente, al agente mexicano que nos está ayudando... y a tus dos compatriotas, uno de los cuales es una niña de ocho años. Tienes que salvarles, Dyrrell. … Antes que la CIA los mate. Y si tienes que intervenir directamente sobre la CIA... hazlo. Olvídate de las consecuencias políticas, porque... está en juego el futuro de ambos mundos. El nuestro... y el que hay al otro lado de la puerta de Ginza." le advierte muy seriamente Wellmington a Dyrrell.

El silencio se ha hecho por un instante en la sala de operaciones tácticas del HMS Queen Elizabeth. Cuando de repente... una alarma salta en una de las pantallas de la War Room, y en los sistemas de los diferentes operarios de los sistemas informáticos, exclamando uno de ellos...

"¡Atención, detectada aeronave en rumbo de aproximación! ¡Coordenadas, 45 grados norte, setenta oeste! ¡Altitud, 18000 pies! ¡Velocidad, cinco cuarenta!" e inmediatamente, otro de los operarios, una mujer rubia con los cascos puestos ante su pantalla, exclama "Por la altitud, velocidad y perfil de vuelo, parece un avión de reconocimiento marítimo. Si mantiene rumbo y velocidad actuales, nos sobrevolará en veinte minutos." dice una de los muchos operarios de la sala de alta tecnología. El capitán Harrington se acerca a las pantallas gigantes, diciendo...

"Debe de ser un _P-3 Orion_ de la armada argentina en misión rutinaria de reconocimiento. ¿Señor?" dice girándose hacia el Primer Ministro, solicitando instrucciones, y Wellmington, todo serio y de brazos cruzados, le responde "Toda la tripulación sabe las instrucciones, capitán. … Este encuentro es secreto... y nunca se ha producido. ¿Está claro?" dice muy en serio al capitán del portaaviones, que mirando en silencio igualmente serio al Primer Ministro, devuelve la mirada hacia los monitores gigantes con los operarios de los sistemas ante suyo, exclamando...

"¡Interferid su radar! ¡Desviad la señal hacia el sur, creando una señal fantasma para que se crean que hay otro barco en esa posición! ¡Confiemos en que no se den cuenta y caigan en el anzuelo! ¡No importa si ven nuestra flota! ¡Lo que no deben ver es el helicóptero que hay en nuestra cubierta! ¡Hacedlo!" termina de explicar con contundencia militar el capitán del barco, recibiendo un igualmente contundente "¡Roger!" de los operarios de la sala de guerra, manejando algunos de ellos los sistemas de guerra electrónica para interferir el radar del avión de reconocimiento argentino. Pero el avión... no va a caer en la trampa tan fácilmente, porque...

"Señor Presidente... es la hora. Debemos irnos ya." le dice el Almirante Kingsley al Presidente Dyrrell, que ya mucho más calmado, le responde "Aaagghhh... está bien. Vámonos. Mathew."

"¿? Sí, Dyrrell." le pregunta el Primer Ministro al Presidente, que dándole la mano... y con una tímida mueca en la cara, de confianza, le suelta "Gracias por la información. En serio. Ahora tengo lo que necesitaba. ¡Ah! Y... te devolveré a tu espía sana y salva a casa, te lo prometo. Aunque sigue sin hacerme gracia que la infiltraras en el FBI, pero... quien soy yo para quejarme de espiar a nadie, jajaja." dice Dyrrell sarcástico y riendo con cierta tristeza... consciente del terrible marrón que se le viene encima, y que él, por sus propios miedos cómo político, empeorará en un principio. Wellmington, sólo le hace que sí con la cabeza, diciendo "De ahora en adelante estarás solo en esto, Dyrrell. Porque eres tú quien puede y debe solucionarlo. Y aunque no te guste oírlo... a la coalición de liberación al otro lado de la puerta, también les harás un gran favor. Te deseo mucha suerte... Dyrrell."

"¿Podréis impedir que ese avión argentino os encuentre antes que nos larguemos de aquí?" pregunta el General Adams con ironía, arqueando una ceja, respondiéndole el capitán del portaaviones "La Royal Navy es algo serio, señor." dice cortés y todo "british" el capitán, exclamando con ironía y cierta mala leche el General con bastón "Ya. ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas, capitán? Mi bastardo favorito, Patton, también dijo... las guerras pueden hacerse con armas, pero son ganadas por hombres. Y muchos de esos argentinos... os odian hasta lo más hondo de su alma por esas puñeteras islas. Así que apuesto veinte dólares a que ese avión argentino os encuentra, por mucha tecnología que lleve esta bañera de último grito. Jajaja" acaba diciendo el General Adams cómo puya a su colega de la Real Marina Británica, que con una mueca, responde "Hecho, señor. Veinte dólares. Permítanme que les acompañe hasta la cubierta." dice educadamente el capitán Harrington, ordenando entonces a los operarios de la War Room "¡Comuniquen al helicóptero que el Presidente y sus acompañantes van a salir y se disponen a marcharse! ¡Que enciendan motores y estén a la espera! ¡Y estén alerta a los radares y al satélite!"

"¡Roger!" responden los operarios al unísono, atendiendo a sus sistemas de alta tecnología a través de las pantallas táctiles, cuando Dyrrell, andando acompañado de sus dos militares y el capitán del portaaviones, le suelta a Wellmington "¡Y no te preocupes, Wellmington! ¡Les devolveré también a los mexicanos a su espía! ¡Que tu inteligencia comunique con el FBI el paradero exacto de tu agente en mi país, y mis chicos se encargarán de rescatarlos sanos y salvos! ¡Pero asegúrate que no mueran antes que les encontremos nosotros!" grita ya desde la distancia, despidiéndose de espaldas con la mano del Primer Ministro, que le devuelve el saludo con la mano, sonriendo tímidamente... sintiéndose bien de haber cumplido con su parte.

**** Veinte _minutos después_ ****

Harrington ha observado hace sólo diez minutos y en persona, cómo el helicóptero de la US Navy, el _Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion_ ,ha despegado de la cubierta del portaaviones y se ha ido alejando hasta perderse en el cielo oscuro de la noche. Se dispone a regresar para dentro, cuando...

Oye claramente el sonido de un cuatrimotor de turbinas acercándose en la distancia, más y más, más y más... hasta que observan cómo el _Lockheed P-3B Orion_ de la Armada argentina, les sobrevuela a muy baja altura. Sin que el destructor _Type 45_ haga nada (porque sencillamente, es un avión de reconocimiento, no de ataque). El capitán del portaaviones, se atreve incluso a saludarles con la mano, con una sonrisa falsa en la cara, cómo tomándoselo a cachondeo, exclamando...

"¡Ja! Maldito yanqui. Al final le debo 20 dólares a ese engreído. ¿Cuanto será eso en libras?" se pregunto con cara sarcástica, cuando uno de los subordinados del capitán, un subteniente en uniforme de servicio azul oscuro y las hombreas con un solo nudo que le identifican cómo tal, con un papel en la mano, llega corriendo desde la puerta de una de las dos torres de la cubierta, plantándose tras el capitán y saludando...

"¡Capitán! ¡Mensaje del avión de reconocimiento argentino!" dice el subteniente, un chico joven y pelirrojo de ojos verdes y pecas en las mejillas, firme y saludando a la "británica" con la palma de la mano en vertical y no en horizontal), ordenándole el capitán cómo si nada "Léalo, subteniente." y éste le responde enseguida "¡Sí, señor! Dicen... _Al capitán de la flotilla inglesa que navega con rumbo sudoeste. Aquí la escuadrilla aeronaval de exploración de la Armada de la República Argentina. Desvíen su rumbo cuarenta millas náuticas al este paralelas a su rumbo actual, alejándose de aguas argentinas hacia aguas internacionales._ Postdata... _Las Malvinas son argentinas_. Nada más, capitán. Parece... que han picado el anzuelo. Hemos puesto todas nuestras medidas contraelectrónicas para tapar la señal del helicóptero del Presidente Dyrrell. El objetivo que no sepan nada del encuentro, se ha conseguido, señor." dice un tanto confiado pero serio y disciplinado el subteniente al Capitán, que se gira hacia su subordinado, con una mueca igualmente confiada en la cara "Cierto, subteniente. Pero yo he perdido la apuesta con ese yanqui, jajaja." dice riendo afablemente el capitán, dejando a su subordinado extrañado sin entender a que viene eso ahora.

Dyrrell ahora sabe sobre la tremenda, horrible, horripilante y a saber cuantos adjetivos más, matanza en Blackforest Village... y que allí, es el epicentro de la conspiración que Richard Stravinski, los "Hijos de Dios" y quien sigue siendo un total misterio: el verdadero mago oscuro, están preparando. El Primer Ministro británico a través de su agente del MI6 en Nebraska... ha sabido de esto y ha informado de ello a Dyrrell, que esta vez sí... va a tomar medidas, aunque en un principio, no tanto cómo cabría esperar. Lo que Dyrrell ignora sin embargo... es que ese ataque, no servirá para nada. Porque... 

Pero al mismo tiempo... ahora Dyrrell, de la mano del FBI, debe encontrar a quien ha ayudado a su aliado británico a saber sobre la gran matanza que Richard Stravinski ordenó en Nebraska. Alguien que la CIA persigue para acabar, más que con ellos... con los dos únicos supervivientes del pequeño pueblo: el duro sheriff y su adorable nieta. Un grupo, que gracias al "mexicano"... están, de momento, a salvo. Pero... cómo?

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **En algún punto de la IAIS ( _Iowa Interstate Railroad_ ), Iowa, Estados Unidos. 6:30 PM hora local**

Su padre le había contado de pequeño historias de gente, mucha gente, que iba de punta a punta del país, es decir, de la costa este a la oeste, desde Nueva Jersey, Michigan o Illinois, hacia la en tiempos pasados, dorada California, en busca de una nueva vida. La diferencia... es que él y sus especiales acompañantes, ahora hacen el camino inverso... aunque no en busca de una nueva vida: sino simplemente... de su salvación. Pero gracias a la, entre comillas, brillante idea de su acompañante mexicano, el agente del CISEN y miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Marina de México, el capitán de fragata Daniel Leopoldo... lo está viviendo en carne propia.

Y es que él, el viejo y casi nunca amable Sheriff de Blackforest Village, Kevin Wackmayre, acompañado de su nieta, Jennifer Wackmayer, y sus dos guardaespaldas y agentes de inteligencia extranjeros, Daniel... y la agente del MI6, Allice Gallahan... por fin se atrevieron a salir de la ciudad de Omaha, en plena madrugada y total sigilo... para coger un transporte ilegal (lo único que se le ha ocurrido al mexicano) y poder salir de allí en dirección hacia el este. Siempre... hacia el este, con destino a la capital federal: Washington D.C. Y que medio de transporte es ese?

Pues la idea de Daniel no ha sido otra que colarse en un tren de mercancías que se dirija hacia dónde quieren ir, de strangis, con alevosía y nocturnidad. Cargados con suficientes reservas de comida y agua, y medicinas para la pequeña Jennifer, que por suerte, va mejorando, pese al fuerte frío que les toca pasar. Frío que combaten embutidos con ropa de pleno invierno, con gruesos abrigos, parkas o anoraks, lo que se han podido llevar por el camino desde que salieron de Blackforest Village. Nebraska ha sido ya dejada atrás... y ahora se encuentran en pleno corazón del estado vecino por el este: Iowa.

En uno de esos largos, muy muy largos trenes con centenares de vagones cargados de variopintas mercancías y tirados por una o dos potentes locomotoras diésel, viajan los cuatro en transporte ilegal nunca mejor dicho. Sin que el convoy avance muy rápido, a una velocidad de no más de 60 o cómo mucho, 80 Km/h, entre un paisaje de grandes y enormes llanuras, con campos de cultivo cubiertos de nieve y que se pierden en el horizonte, cosa que da idea de la inmensidad de proporciones de un país cómo los Estados Unidos, que es prácticamente un subcontinente por si sólo.

Y entre todos esos vagones, con su puerta un poco abierta... están ellos cuatro. Siendo ya casi de noche, con el cielo nublado y con ganas de ponerse a nevar, y temperaturas de pocos grados centígrados, que de madrugada caerán a bajo cero... allí están los cuatro, iluminados con una pequeña hoguera que mantienen controlada y encendida con papeles y unos pocos troncos o maderas, desechos de palets viejos que recogieron en los andenes de mercancías en Omaha. Gracias a ese fuego, consiguen mantenerse un poco a refugio del intenso frío, y la pequeña Jennifer, tiene que taparse con una manta térmica. Pero con todo... y pese a que aun ignoran qué puede ocurrirles de ahora en adelante... la llama de la esperanza aun se mantiene viva entre los cuatro. Y especialmente... para la niña. ¿Por Inocencia? Más bien... por qué para vencer su miedo, confía en que lo conseguirán.

En un momento dado, el mexicano, Daniel, se echa tres fuertes estornudos seguidos, acabando con estúpida cara de resfriado y el moco colgándole de la nariz, exclamando Allice con sarcasmo...

"Tj tj tj. ¿No se supone que eres un soldado de fuerzas especiales capaz de aguantarlo todo, mexicano? Anda, toma." dice mirándole sarcástica y dándole un pañuelo de papel para que se suene los mocos a Daniel, que se suena estruendosamente, cómo un elefante, hasta que termina y suelta, con cara tonta y la nariz roja "Eeegghhh... no estoy acostumbrado a este frío. Esto es una mie... eemmm..." dice tontamente... con la niña enfrente suyo mirándole curiosa, y Daniel al final, con sonrisa tonta falsa, se ve forzado a decir "Jejeje. Em... quería decir, que qué bonita es la nieve, verdad, pequeña? Jejeje" dice riendo tontamente hacia Jennifer, que visiblemente mejor y animada, le responde...

"¡Sí, me encanta la nieve! ¡Me gusta mucho hacer muñecos con el abuelo y... y con..." dice la pequeña, que acaba entristeciéndose, ante la mirada de lástima de su abuelo... y la mirada inquisitorial de Allice hacia Daniel, a quien le pega ella un codazo con disimulo, espetando el agente del CISEN, riendo tontamente con la mano en el cogote...

"Jejeje. Parece que he metido la pata, jeje. Em... Jennifer..." dice Daniel poniéndose más serio y sensible hacia la pequeña, diciéndole "Escucha, pequeña. Cuando todo haya pasado... no sólo te haré un bonito regalo. Te prometo y te juro... que haremos un muñeco de nieve juntos. Aunque... tendrás que enseñarme, porque en México no sabemos mucho de eso, jajaja." dice en tono infantil hacia la niña, quien ya le ha cogido toda la confianza, y le hace que sí con la cabeza, sonriente, devolviéndole Daniel la sonrisa... y Allice mirándose de reojo la escena sonriendo tímidamente, porque le gusta cómo su colega del CISEN sabe manejar a los niños.

"Es cómo en los años treinta." dice el viejo Sheriff girando la mirada hacia afuera por la puerta corrediza del vagón un tanto entreabierta, preguntándole su nieta "¿Qué quieres decir, abuelo? ¿Es una de tus historias viejas?" dice la pequeña con curiosidad... pero soltando una inocente puya de que las "batallitas del abuelo" a veces le aburren. Kevin, dándole un pellizco en un moflete de la cara y sonriéndole afablemente, mientras Jennifer se queja tontamente, exclamando "¡Auch! Abuelo, eso ha dolido. No seas tonto." dice ella hinchando los mofletes, cuando explica su abuelo...

"Recuerdo que mi padre, cuando era pequeño, me contó que durante la gran depresión de los años '30, había muchísima gente que iba del este al oeste de Estados Unidos, cómo lo hacemos nosotros ahora. En transporte ilegal por tren de mercancías. Casi todos los días, durante los años más duros, veía a decenas de personas en los vagones cerrados o montadas sobre los vagones descubiertos. Y todos iban en busca del gran sueño americano. Lamentablemente, para nosotros... ese sueño se ha vuelto una pesadilla. Pensé que cómo veterano de Vietnam ya había tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes en mi vida. Pero esto..." dice un tanto entristecido, devolviendo la mirada hacia la hoguera alrededor de la cual se sientan los cuatro sobre cajas de madera. Cuando Jennifer, toda cansada por momentos, frotándose los ojos con una mano...

"Abuelo. Tengo sueño." dice la pequeña, cansada, retumbándose sobre el ancho y aun fuerte pecho de su abuelo, que acariciándole el cabello y dándole un beso a la frente, mirándole con cariño, le responde "Duerme, cariño. Duerme. Y sueña cosas muy bonitas." y en un instante... la niña se queda dormida sobre el pecho cubierto por la gruesa ropa de abrigo de su abuelo.

"Pobrecilla. Está muy cansada. Por suerte, ya se encuentra mucho mejor." dice Daniel mirando afablemente a la pequeña dormida, cuando, para sorpresa de ambos agentes de inteligencia, el mexicano y la británica, el viejo Sheriff... echando, cabizbajo, un hondo suspiro, levanta la cabeza y mirándoles afablemente...

"Aaaggghhh... yo... no sé cómo decir esto, pero... siento mucho no haberlo hecho hasta ahora. … Quiero... quiero daros las gracias por habernos salvado. No. Por haber salvado a mi nieta." dice mirando con amor de verdad a su pequeña dormida sobre su pecho, siguiendo... con tristeza "Ya sufrí bastante cuando perdí a mi hija y a mi yerno. Si le hubiese pasado algo a ella... no habría podido soportarlo. Ella es todo lo que tengo y me queda en este mundo. Y jamás consentiré que nadie me haga enterrar a mi nieta. … Mi nieta me enterrará a mi."

Ante tan sentidas palabras del viejo y duro Sheriff... para quien su nieta lo es todo en el mundo, Daniel y Allice no pueden más que sentirse identificados por completo con él, alzando la voz el mexicano, decidido, espetando "No se preocupe, sheriff. Se lo he prometido no sé ya cuantas veces... y se lo vuelvo a prometer. Les protegeremos. Ni lo dude. ¿De acuerdo?" dice mirando fijamente a veterano Sheriff, que devolviéndole la misma mirada fija y seria hacia Daniel, Kevin cierra los ojos y suelta, sonriendo con tristeza, un sentido "Gracias." Pero entonces...

"Esto... Daniel. ¿Podemos hablar? Discúlpennos, sheriff." y cogiendo al mexicano de la mano, Allice se lo lleva hacia la puerta lateral del vagón entreabierta, exclamando extrañado el mexicano alto de piel morena y ojos oscuros de mirada fulminante...

"¿? ¿Qué te pasa ahora? No he dicho ninguna barbaridad, inglesita. Uuuiigghhh... yyy y no nos quedemos mucho rato aquí al lado de la puerta, que me estoy congelando." dice Daniel ruborizándose tontamente por el frío que entra desde afuera del tren en marcha, espetando Allice... con su habitual tono de mujer perfecta...

"Primero, "mexicano", tengo un nombre. Si quieres que a ti te llame Daniel, llámame a mi Allice. Y segundo... no deberías prometer cosas que es muy probable que nunca podamos cumplir. Reconozco que has tenido una gran idea con lo del "transporte ilegal" por tren de mercancías. Pero este tren sólo llega hasta Chicago, y tarda prácticamente casi dos días en hacerlo. ¿No has pensado que una vez lleguemos allí, bastará con que una sola cámara de seguridad capte nuestra imagen sin que nos demos cuenta... y esos asesinos de la CIA o quien realmente creemos que hay detrás, acaben con nosotros ante el más mínimo descuido? ¿Cómo diantre nos moveremos por Chicago? Y lo más importante. ¿Cómo saldremos de allí en dirección a Washington?" pregunta la agente del MI6 toda contundente, seria, pero también... en el fondo preocupada e incluso un tanto asustada hacia su colega (o quizás... algo más?) del CISEN, que habiendo escuchado atentamente las advertencias de ella, acaba devolviendo la mirada compasiva hacia el Sheriff y su nieta dormida en sus brazos, dándose cuenta Allice...

" … Ya entiendo. Cuesta de creer que fueses entrenado para ser un asesino despiadado en combate, Daniel. También tienes un corazón humano. Pero sabes una cosa? Me creas o no... yo también siento lo mismo. … Quiero proteger al sheriff y su nieta. Si no les salvamos y conseguimos que lleguen sanos y salvos ante el FBI y la fiscalía, no se podrá hacer justicia con las víctimas de Blackforest Village. Por no mencionar... lo que pase allí de ahora en adelante. Algo que ya nunca sabremos." dice Allice un tanto cabizbaja, cómo incluso... con cierto ánimo de derrota, pero también de intriga por querer saber que estará ocurriendo o que ocurrirá en el sitio que abandonaron precipitadamente de ahora en adelante. Daniel, sonriéndole amablemente, cosa que sorprende e incluso... sonroja a Allice, exclama...

"Te equivocas, Allice. Lo sabremos. Aunque ya no seamos nosotros quienes lo hagamos... alguien les detendrá. Ya lo verás. Y así... el viejo y cascarrabias Sheriff podrá estar con su adorable nieta. Que... tienes razón en lo que ambos somos y hemos sido también asesinos implacables cuando ha hecho falta. Pero lo hemos hecho para salvarlos a ellos. Y no tengo remordimientos de conciencia por ello." dice Daniel mirando con compasión a Kevin y Jennifer tras ellos ante la pequeña hoguera que ilumina el interior del vagón de mercancías que se mueve y traquetea constantemente, respondiéndole Allice en el mismo tono...

"Yo tampoco. Si tienes razón y salimos de esta... aunque nuestros superiores nos ordenen que ya no les volvamos a ver nunca más... aaaaggghhh... no sé si seré capaz de cumplir esa orden. ¿A ti te pasa lo mismo?" le pregunta la británica de larga cabellera oscura, ojos verdes y tez pálida, un tanto sensible, respondiendo Daniel cariñoso, mirando hacia las vistas nocturnas de afuera "Sí... más o menos." hasta que devuelve la mirada hacia Allice, diciéndole "Oye... aun mantienes en píe lo de invitarme a cenar cuando termine todo esto? Lo digo por... que clase de sitio te gusta." dice él cada vez más distendido, replicando ella igualmente distendida, con el dedo índice sobre la mejilla, en pose tonta de pensadora...

"Puessss... si quieres invitarme precisamente a un mexicano, lo llevas claro, guapo. Pero si me invitas a un japonés... es que me encanta el sushi." dice Allice divertida, replicándole Daniel con estúpida mala cara "Eeecccsss... no me gusta el pescado crudo. Que asco." dice el quejándose tontamente, haciendo que ella se ría... con una bonita risa que hace que él se sonroje. Cuando ella suelta...

"¿Sabes que me apetecería mucho hacer ahora? Tocar la armónica. Aquí, con estos paisajes de fondo... aaaggghhh... supongo que he pensado en ello porque me ha recordado a Jennifer." dice Allice mirando a la pequeña, dormida plácidamente sobre el regazo de su abuelo, que la acarona y se calienta las manos ante el fuego, preguntándole Daniel "¿? ¿Y eso? ¿Sabes tocar la armónica? Eso mola." dice Daniel con sonrisa burlona, explicando ella con melancolía en sus ojos "Mi padre me regaló una cuando cumplí los ocho años. La misma edad... de Jennifer. Supongo que por eso lo he recordado. … Cómo pasa el tiempo." dice ella aun más melancólica... cuando Daniel vuelve a estornudar y a ruborizarse estúpidamente por el frío, espetando...

"Uuuiiigghhh... ¿Por qué no regresamos ante el fuego, eh? ¡Me estoy congelando!" dice Daniel ya distendido del todo, cómo si estuviese con una amiga de toda la vida, y ella, lo mismo, replicándole en broma con mala cara tonta "Aigh... que poco sensible eres... Daniel." dice Allice con una tímida sonrisa cómplice hacia su colega mexicano, espetando él todo burlón "Jajaja. Cómo decían en esa vieja película... esto puede ser el comienzo de una gran amistad. Jajaja" exclama Daniel divertido, y replicándole la británica con sarcasmo "Sí... tócala otra vez, Sam."

La distensión entre los agentes del MI6 y el CISEN, cuyo papel ahora es esencialmente el de guardaespaldas y protectores de los dos únicos supervivientes de Blackforest Village, es todavía muy incierto. Saben que mientras tanto, pueden y están seguros en su viaje a todas luces ilegal en tren de mercancías. Un gran convoy ferroviario pero, que tiene una parada final: la ciudad de Chicago. Qué les depara el destino, o que se encontrarán allí, o mejor dicho, quien les puede encontrar primero, si la CIA a las órdenes de quien ya sabéis... o el FBI, fiel al gobierno de Washington liderado por el Presidente Dyrrell, es por ahora la gran incógnita para ellos. Que les encuentren unos u otros, dependerá de que vivan... o mueran. O que por el contrario... los cuatro sigan en su camino por su cuenta, no sólo hacia su salvación. Sino ante todo, para que se haga justicia con los inocentes que han muerto en... Blackforest Village. Un sitio... que ahora mismo, es tal vez, el mayor misterio de nuestro mundo.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Kameari, Katsushita, Tokio, Japón. 10:00 AM hora local**

Hoy para él puede ser un día que recordará mientras viva. Ya pensaba en ello desde mucho antes que capitaneara las tropas paracaidistas que participaron en el principal de los operativos de la Gran Operación de Liberación. Batalla en la que demostró su capacidad innegable pese a su joven edad, y el saber hacer e improvisar sobre la marcha. Un éxito intachable en su hoja de servicios, que sin duda, le puede acarrear un ascenso más pronto que tarde dentro de la misma 1ª brigada paracaidista de las JGSDF, una de sus mejores y más prestigiosas unidades. Pero precisamente por el éxito en esa operación, y cómo los de arriba les prometieron, se han ganado unos muy merecidos días de permiso (dos o tres, no más).

Y es que él, el capitán Kamito Kuroishi, hoy quiere cumplir una de sus auto-promesas que quiere hacer realidad cueste lo que cueste... pero que por ser, por extraño que pueda sonar, un auténtico manazas con las mujeres, hasta ahora le ha sido imposible dar el paso. Y quizás por eso, para echarle una mano, su teniente, compañero de armas... y amigo desde la infancia y vecinos del mismo barrio de toda la vida, el teniente Koji Hiromoto, le acompaña para echarle un cable, o más bien... para que no se ponga rojo cómo un tomate, a tartamudear, o a sudar descontroladamente de lo nervioso que puede llegar a ponerse.

Ambos amigos, vestidos de civil y con ropa de invierno, tras un largo trayecto en tren desde Ginza hasta el barrio de Kameari en el distrito de Katsushita, no pueden evitar sentir cierta melancolía y recordar incluso su infancia y adolescencia, en su barrio de toda la vida. El cual incluso es conocido por ser el escenario de uno de los mangas más antiguos y populares de Japón ( _Kojira Katsushika ku kameari kouen mae hashutsujo_ , más conocido simplemente cómo _Kochikame_ ), ya que nada más bajarse en la estación de Kameari, hay una estatua de bronce del personaje principal de dicho manga, Kankichi Ryotsu, saludando a mano alzada a los viajeros que vienen y van de la estación. Y hoy, al ser sábado, incluso ambos se topan con el tipo disfrazado del mismo personaje, que es también un icono de su barrio (aunque el personaje en sí no tenga en absoluto nada de ejemplar). Andando por una de las callejuelas estrechas, llenas de comercios, de su barrio...

"Kamito. ¡Kamito! Que me escuchas?" le pregunta Koji a Kamito, que está absolutamente inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, más bien... muerto de miedo ante lo que está a punto de hacer, sin darse ni cuenta que a su lado, su amigo le llama la atención, exclamando otra vez "¡CA-PI-TÁN!"

"E... eh? Que... qué pasa? Koji... no... lo siento. Estaba..." dice el capitán de tropas paracaidistas japonés a su teniente, visiblemente preocupado, o más bien... acojonado, por lo que está a punto de hacer, diciéndole Koji medio en broma "Es increíble, Kamito. El más joven capitán de una de las más prestigiosas unidades de las JGSDF, un soldado de clase súper A, un diamante en bruto... que se pone nervioso e incluso se caga encima por ir a ver a su novia. Tienes suerte que ella sea tan buena contigo y te quiera de verdad. Otra, de seguro ya te habría dejado. Y por eso he venido contigo. Para asegurarme que no la cagues." acaba diciendo con sonrisa picara y burlona el grandote y musculoso teniente a su amigo más delgado pero igualmente en forma y mucho más guapo de cara, quien le replica tontamente...

"De... déjate de memeces, Koji! ¿Para eso vienes? ¡No, apuesto a que vienes para reírte de la desdicha de tu amigo! ¡Sabes de siempre que he tenido problemas con las chicas! Y... y con Harucko, que ha sido, ES Y SERÁ la chica más bonita, encantadora y simpática de todo el barrio de Kameari... más que con ninguna otra. Me costó mucho, muchísimo, declararle mis sentimientos. Y... y ahora... esto es aun más difícil para mi. El... el pedirle..." dice Kamito cabizbajo, nervioso de verdad, un tipo que en combate es una máquina casi perfecta de luchar, en la vida civil y en lo que se refiere en las relaciones de pareja, es más bien el despiste con patas. Pero sin embargo... un chico que se hace querer, y por eso ella...

"Aaaaggghhh... cómo estaba diciendo... vengo para asegurarme que no la cagues. Mírate, hombre. Estás hecho un saco de nervios. Traes la alianza, no?" dice Koji a Kamito, que le replica malhumorado "Siiii, ya me lo has dicho cinco veces desde que hemos salido de Ginza, pesado. ¿Crees que le gustará?" le pregunta el capitán al teniente un tanto asustado, nervioso, y Koji, con cara de circunstancias y rascándose la sien, le replica "Aigh... que sí, caray. Tengo muy buen ojo para estas cosas."

Y es decirlo... para que ambos lleguen a dónde la chica del capitán se encuentra, dónde vive y... trabaja: en una casa con un pequeño restaurante o bar de fideos tradicionales de Tokio en la planta baja. Koji, abriendo la puerta corredera de papel, entra el primero en el pequeño local con unas pocas mesas, dónde en ese momento hay sólo un cliente tomando algo en la barra, mirando la TV. Tras la barra, un hombre de unos 55 años, cabello corto canoso (con peinado más bien tradicional), vestido con el típico uniforme de cocinero japonés de manga corta y gorra en la cabeza.

"Aaaahhh... Koji y Kamito! ¡Pero si habéis vuelto al barrio! ¡Que alegría me da veros, jajaja!" exclama el hombre todo contento, devolviendo el saludo Kamito... tímido y nervioso, con la mano en el cogote y sonrisa estúpida "Jejeje. Em... sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad? No hemos tenido permiso en un mes y medio. Em... esto..." cuando entonces, Koji se acerca a la pared del local... dónde hay un recorte de periódico enmarcado, exclamando con sorpresa "¡Anda, mira, Kamito! ¡Si somos nosotros! ¡Salimos en la prensa y nosotros sin enterarnos! ¿De cuando es este periódico?"

"Pero mira que eres tonto, Koji. Es de la despedida de los ciudadanos liberados ayer en Alnus. Nosotros estábamos allí cómo parte del comité de despedida y estaba lleno a rebosar de cámaras y periodistas. ¿De que te sorprendes?" le dice Kamito a Koji mirándole con mala cara tonta de reojo, cuando el hombre del local, espeta "Sí... lo colgó Harucko ayer por la tarde. Está muy y muy orgullosa de su chico. Y no digamos ya todo el barrio. Los soldados de élite que lucharon contra los imperiales y rescataron a esos inocentes secuestrados. Ahora sois los héroes de Kameari, y no sólo los dos amigos inseparables que se alistaron juntos a las JSDF, y que además... uno de ellos es el novio de mi hija. ¡Harucko! ¡Vamos, sal de la cocina! ¡Kamito está aquí!" grita quien es el padre de la novia del capitán... saliendo ella de tras la cortina sujetada con bambú... y quedándose Kamito sonrojado y casi casi... hipnotizado.

Su chica, Harucko Hasegawa, una chica de su misma edad (23 años), que es en pocas palabras, una auténtica belleza japonesa: larga cabellera oscura muy lisa, suave y brillante (llevándolo recogido con una coleta), ojos verdes rasgados preciosos de mirada dulce e inocente... y una cara perfecta, con labios de piñón, nariz ligeramente achatada y una cara, que en conjunto, es todo inocencia, dulzura y belleza. Unido a un cuerpo esbelto, no excesivamente voluptuoso pero si muy bien proporcionado.

"Ka... Kamito... Kamito!" se lanza Harucko a abrazar a su novio, riendo contenta, poniéndose él muy sorprendido y sonrojado, con su pulso yendo a mil por hora. Separándose y mirando muy contenta a su novio, exclama "Mira, lo has visto? ¡Ayer tú y Koji salisteis en todos los periódicos! ¡Y también por la tele y por Internet! Estabas tan y tan guapo y apuesto con ese uniforme. Jajaja. Gracias a ti soy la envidia de mis amigas y las solteronas del barrio, por ser la chica del héroe de Kameari!" exclama ella muy contenta, con las manos juntadas, en clara admiración hacia su novio, a quien ahora además de eso, ve cómo lo que en todo su barrio le consideran: un héroe. Kamito sonríe y ríe estúpidamente con la mano en el cogote, no sólo porque el orgullo no le quepa en el pecho, sino porque está cada vez más nervioso por querer soltarlo, ante ante ella y su futuro suegro: para pedir casarse con ella.

Koji suelta todo burlón a quien es también una amiga de infancia de ambos "Jejeje. Nunca has tenido un pelo de tonta, eh, Harucko. Siempre has tenido ese puntillo un tanto presumido, jajaja" y ella, haciéndose la presumida, espeta "¡Ja! Pero que dices, Koji. El bruto y bestia siempre fuiste tú. La de líos en que nos metíamos de pequeños por tu culpa." dice ella tan tranquila, mientras Koji se ríe sonrojado y con cara de circunstancias y la mano en el cogote... y Kamito permanece rojo y nervioso a más no poder, sin atreverse aun a soltarlo.

"Papá... puedo..." le pide ella a su padre tras la barra, que le responde sonriente "Hija... no hace falta ni que me lo pidas. Hoy puedes cogerte la tarde libre. Ya le pediré a tu madre que me eche una mano si hace falta. Y de pasada... puedes estrenar ese kimono tan precioso que te compraste expresamente para hoy, jajaja." dice el padre de Harucko riendo afablemente, quedándose Kamito con una cara boba de sonrojo amoroso, exclamando "Uuuu... un... kimono? V... vaya. Se... seguro que estarás... preciosa, Harucko." dice el capitán de la 1st Parachute Brigade de las JGSDF, nervioso y sonrojado a más no poder, y su amigo Koji, a su lado, con el ceño fruncido porque no está haciendo lo que debería hacer, le pega un disimulado codazo. Y Kamito, más sonrojado y nervioso por momentos, ante la mirada y cara angelicales de sonrisa preciosa de su novia, espeta...

"Eeee... emmm... Ha... Harucko... yo... quería... tengo que... Harucko..." dice el capitán nervioso y sonrojado a más no poder, sin poder soltarlo, preguntando ella inocentemente (o puede que no?), diciendo "¿Sí... Kamito?" y él, tragando saliva y armándose de valor, mete la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo para sacar lo que quiere darle: un anillo de compromiso en una cajetilla. Pero justo entonces...

Suena el móvil del capitán, pegándose un estúpido susto. Visiblemente nervioso y despistado, saca el móvil enseguida de un bolsillo interior de su abrigo... y enseguida se pone serio y firme de nuevo, cómo si nada hubiese pasado, reaccionando igual Koji al darse cuenta... y Harucko sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que ha cambiado su novio de pose y actitud.

"No me digas que..." le dice Koji a Kamito, que le responde mucho más serio y centrado, con el móvil, un _Sharp Aquos_ sonando en su mano "Sí, nos llaman de Alnus. Debe de ser el teniente Yanagida con algún trabajillo para nosotros." Y poniéndose al móvil...

"Aquí el capitán Kamito Kuroishi de la 1ª brigada paracaidista al habla. … Oh... señor? ¿Necesita algo de mi y de mis chicos? … Ya. … Sí. … Entiendo. … No, no hay problema, señor. Tenía planes con... ejem... con mi novia, pero... el deber es siempre lo primero, señor. … Sí. … Lo he entendido. … De acuerdo, señor. Estaremos de regreso lo antes posible. En hora y media más o menos. … Entendido. … A sus órdenes, General." y el capitán cuelga el smartphone, echando un suspiro de resignación y diciendo ya serio y centrado "Aaaaagghhh... adiós permiso, teniente."

"¿? Vaya... entonces... era el General Hazama? Algo tiene que haber pasado. Y gordo. Qué es." le dice Koji ya puesto en situación, respondiéndole Kamito todo serio "No puedo decírtelo con ellos delante. Es... ya sabes. Confidencial."

Koji solamente hace que sí con la cabeza seriamente, asumiendo que les han suspendido el permiso por algo al otro lado de la puerta: una misión sin duda importante. Y Kamito, ante el padre de su novia (y a todas luces futuro suegro), le dice seriamente "Em... lo siento, señor Hasegawa. Tenemos que irnos. Esto... puede decirles por mi a mis padres que al final no voy a venir hoy a casa? Dígales que lo siento muchísimo, pero... es algo... urgente. Muy importante." le dice seriamente Kamito al padre de Harucko, que sonriendo con los ojos cerrados por un instante, los abre, y le responde confiado "Vete tranquilo, Kamito. Les llamaré ahora mismo."

"¡Kamito!" le grita Harucko visiblemente asustada. Se le acerca... dándole un beso para sorpresa de su novio, que se queda con estúpida cara de muñeco, parado, sin esperárselo, pero en cuando sus labios se separan, ella, muy preocupada, le dice "Kamito... ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Cuídate. Te estaré esperando." y Kamito, mirándole y acariciándole la cara con ternura, habiéndole pasado los nervios cómo por arte de magia, le responde "No te preocupes, Harucko. Estaré bien." y entonces, acercándose a su cara para darle un nuevo beso, al terminarlo, se le acerca a la oreja, y para sorpresa de ella, le dice en voz baja, mientras muy disimuladamente, le deja la cajetilla del anillo de compromiso en un bolsillo de su delantal...

"Lo he comprado para ti. Ya me responderás a mi regreso si lo aceptas. Ya sabes a que me refiero. … Te quiero, Harucko." y dándole un tierno beso y mirándole con ternura, se pone firme y serio de verdad, exclamando "¡Teniente! ¡En Alnus nos esperan! ¡Vámonos!" y ambos amigos y compañeros de armas de la 1st Airborne Brigade de la JGSDF, se marchan andando con prisas del local, exclamando el padre de Harucko tras la barra del local, con sonrisa confiada en la cara "Adiós, héroes. Volved pronto." Y ya afuera, andando con prisas de regreso a la estación de tren de Kameari...

"¡Kamito! ¡Capitán! ¿Era el General Hazama? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué han suspendido nuestro permiso?" pregunta Koji un tanto desconcertado, respondiendo su superior seriamente "El cabo Furuta Hitoshi. Lleva 72 horas sin dar señales de vida en el Imperio Rebelde... o lo que quede de él. Pero el General cree sin ninguna duda que aun está vivo, escondido en alguna parte. Y ha ordenado una gran operación de rescate para esta misma medianoche. Y nos necesita a nosotros y nuestros chicos para llevarla a cabo. En cuando lleguemos nos revelará dónde, cómo y para qué. Pero de momento, hay que regresar a Ginza y cruzar la puerta, sin perder tiempo." acaba diciendo endureciendo la mirada, andando ambos de camino a la estación de tren del barrio del norte de Tokio, cuando le espeta el teniente en broma...

"Jejeje. Sí, capitán, pero... de la que te has librado, eh? Tendrás que posponer el pedirle la mano a Harucko para otro momento." pero Kamito, deteniéndose por un instante, gira la cabeza, y con una mueca confiada en la cara, le responde, irónico "¿Eso crees, Koji? Reconozco que antes estaba un poco nervioso. Pero cómo te he dicho muchas veces... Tener valor es algo siempre necesario a lo largo de la vida. Sea para el amor o para la guerra... el valor endurece nuestros espíritus y nos convierte en verdaderos guerreros ante la vida... y la muerte." acaba diciendo todo confiado el capitán de fuerzas paracaidistas japonés, siguiendo "Aunque no se lo haya dicho directamente ni con las palabras correctas... se lo he dado. Ella lo entenderá." dice mirando al cielo con una sonrisa cariñosa marcada en la cara, hasta que se pone serio, reemprendiendo la marcha, exclamando "¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, teniente! ¡Muévete!" replicando con disciplina su amigo "¡Sí, capitán!"

Por cómo lo ha hecho el capitán, puede parecer que no es precisamente el chico más romántico del mundo. Pero porque ella le quiere por lo que él hace, siente y es, ella permanece a su lado. Y mas ahora, que estando sola en la cocina del pequeño restaurante o bar de fideos tradicionales de Tokio, y con la pequeña cajetilla entre sus manos, ya abierta, lo ve con sus propios ojos: un precioso anillo de compromiso de plata con un diamante. Harucko, echándose la mano a la boca, emocionada... llorando de alegría, porque entiende a la primera lo que eso significa, sólo puede decir...

"Kamito... tonto... que tonto eres... Kamito..." dice ella llorando de alegría, cuando tras suyo, su padre se le acerca, poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho, y diciéndole con cariño "Tu madre se alegrará mucho cuando lo sepa. Te dije que tarde o temprano iba a pedirte que te casaras con él. Si es así... daros prisa en darnos un nieto, jajaja." acaba diciendo su padre en broma, y su hija, limpiándose las lágrimas de alegría, le replica a su padre con tonta cara de enfado "¡Papá! ¡No seas tonto tú también! ¡Antes... antes... él y yo... aun debemos..." dice poniéndose toda tímida y sonrojada, apretándose los dedos índices de las manos. Pero su padre le acaba diciendo "Sólo espérale. Estoy seguro que él hace tan bien su trabajo... también gracias a ti. Eres un faro en su vida. Ningún hombre puede estar siempre solo sin volverse loco. Confía en él, hija. Verás cómo pronto regresa." le dice afablemente el padre a la hija, que una sonrisa preciosa, le responde...

"Jajaja. ¿Estás de broma, papá? He confiado en Kamito desde que nos conocimos en el jardín de infancia. Es un inútil con las chicas, pero... le amo. Y voy a decirle... que sí quiero."

En tiempos antiguos, la mitología, leyendas, cantares, todo caballero o guerrero, siempre tenía a su princesa. Cosa que hoy en día, en pleno siglo XXI, es cierto que es prácticamente algo del pasado. O... puede que no para todos? Sea cómo sea, Harucko Hasegawa lo tiene tan claro cómo Kamito Kuroishi, que quiere estar con él... hasta que la muerte los separe. Y en cuando se vuelvan a encontrar, ella se lo confirmará. El problema... es que puede pasar aun mucho tiempo hasta que esto ocurra, porque...

Pero por ahora... Kamito y Koji tienen otra misión muy importante en no muchas horas. Y no es otra que ir a por Furuta Hitoshi, a quien se le está acabando el tiempo si quiere salir vivo de su guarida. Alguien por quien también hay una chica que está sufriendo lo indecible por la eterna espera de volver a reencontrarse con él: Tyuule. Una operación... que puede demostrarles que de ahora en adelante, las cosas no serán ni de lejos tan fáciles cómo lo han sido hasta ahora.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Sadera, Imperio Reconstituido. 10:30 PM hora local**

En la noche anterior, en un día sin duda movido, en el que por la mañana supo sobre la historia de nuestro mundo en la segunda mitad del siglo XX; en el que viajó desde Italica a Sadera en un helicóptero de la Coalición, más concretamente uno de los dos _Boeing CH-47D Chinook_ españoles, acompañada de su más estrecho círculo de poder (Molt, Cicero, Casel, Sherry), tardando a penas un par de horas, incluso menos, en llegar... y en un recibimiento de multitudes, con todos los honores en la recuperada capital del Imperio Reconstituido... y en una primera visita al palacio Imperial recuperado, acompañada de los comandantes de las unidades de la coalición que permanecen en Sadera (los coroneles Naoki Kamo y Gabriel Agustín, de las brigadas acorazadas japonesa y chilena que aun permanecen en la capital imperial, así cómo el capitán Máximo Castro de la compañía de comandos "Iquique" del ejército de Chile), y que, cómo era de esperar, se encontraron el Palacio saqueado y en mal estado. Aunque desde el mismo día de la reconquista de la ciudad, el Palacio ha ido siendo rehabilitado a marchas forzadas para que estuviese listo al regreso de su majestad imperial.

Y es que ella, la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, tras tan ajetreada jornada, más aun, con los preparativos para la cercana gran recepción oficial y de etiqueta, para la cual ya sólo faltan tres días, acabó reventada. Sin embargo... antes de acostarse, la curiosidad, de nuevo, pudo con ella. Y una vez más, en el enorme y lujoso dormitorio imperial del Palacio de Sadera, a la luz de las velas, sació su curiosidad. Para que, exactamente? Pues para terminar definitivamente con el libro en su último apartado. El más corto, porque toca a penas menos de 20 años. Pero igualmente... impactante para la emperatriz: el siglo XXI.

Y una vez más... nada más empezar, Piña se quedó literalmente boquiabierta, ante el gran y espeluznante hecho acontecido nada más empezar el siglo, y alrededor del cual corren mil y una teorías conspirativas, pero que el hecho cierto, fue que murieron más de 3000 personas... y que fue el mayor y más espectacular, de los actos cometidos por la lacra que en nuestro mundo, ya nació muchos años atrás, pero que en este siglo, el actual, se ha incrementado: el terrorismo. Y más exactamente... el terrorismo yihadista o islamista.

Para la emperatriz, el saber sobre los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001 en Nueva York, una de las mayores, concurridas y conocidas ciudades de nuestro mundo, y sus fotografías de esas absolutamente gigantescas torres, las torres gemelas del Wall Trade Center (también en Washington contra el Pentágono), impactadas por los pájaros de hierro... y el saber por quien lo perpetró, un tal Osama Bin Laden, es algo que le hace pensar... y mucho. Porque cómo ya ya hecho otras tantas veces, compara si esto podría llegar a pasar en su mundo. Si los seguidores de tal o cual Dios, llegasen a radicalizarse hasta tales extremos, de cometer asesinatos, atentados, secuestros, o a amenazar naciones enteras y sus habitantes... cómo ha ocurrido ya varias veces en nuestro mundo desde el 2000. Porque Piña se enteró, que no fue sólo el 11S. A este le siguió el atentado de 2005 en Londres en el metro y un autobús. O uno que a un servidor que os escribe, recuerda cómo si fuese ayer, cómo los atentados en Madrid del 11 de marzo de 2004, en el que murieron 192 personas. O más recientemente... las matanzas en París. Dos países de la coalición, España antes y Francia ahora, amenazados por uno de los mayores problemas de nuestro mundo en la actualidad: el terrorismo. Japón y Chile, parecen mucho más alejados de este peligro... pero no son inmunes ni mucho menos.

Un mundo, el actual, que no tuvo precisamente la respuesta más acertada a ese gran ataque terrorista de 2001, con la invasión de Afganistán al año siguiente por una coalición liderada por la ONU... o en 2003, con la invasión ilegal de Iraq por parte de una coalición internacional liderada por Estados Unidos y Reino Unido... y que España, se sumó entusiastamente, con la abrumadora mayoría de su población en contra de meterse en esa guerra ilegal. Una invasión de Iraq, que ha tenido unas consecuencias con el tiempo absolutamente catastróficas para esa parte de nuestro mundo... y para casi todo el resto.

Un mundo actual, del cual Piña supo de otros grandes problemas: el cambio climático, una población mundial en constante aumento, la contaminación, las crisis migratorias, los conflictos pequeños y regionales, la fuerte crisis económica global que empezó en 2008 y que no se ha terminado ni mucho menos, etc etc etc. Y también supo, de los grandes cambios que han acontecido y acontecen: la globalización en un mundo cada vez más multipolar, dónde el liderazgo de una única superpotencia (Estados Unidos) está dejando margen a otros polos de poder económico, político y militar en el mundo, destacando Rusia con un importante resurgimiento cómo potencia militar; China, cómo la gran economía y potencia militares pujante; o la Unión Europea, que pese su decadencia política, económicamente sigue siendo uno de los grandes epicentros del mundo. Mientras Latinoamérica ha tenido un crecimiento fuerte en lo que llevamos de siglo XXI, liderado por Brasil cómo una de las economías emergentes del mundo en años pasados y que ahora atraviesa una seria crisis económica y política, en un continente pero, en la que aun tiene muchas cosas que mejorar. Y Japón, justo empieza a salir de la muy larga deflación que sufrió durante dos largas décadas.

Aunque lo que más sorprendió a Piña de nuestro mundo en la actualidad, es la tecnología. El cómo han avanzado, a un ritmo imparable, las llamadas "nuevas tecnologías". Los avances en la informática, en los transportes y comunicaciones (trenes de alta velocidad cada vez más rápidos (cómo el _Maglev_ desarrollado por Alemania y en servicio en Shanghai; o de levitación magnética desarrollado en Japón y capaz de llegar a los 500km/h); vuelos cada vez más baratos, o coches eléctricos cada vez más eficaces, cómo los _Tesla_ ). El cómo en pocos años se ha pasado de simples teléfonos móviles (esos antiguos móviles _Nokia_ , simples pero duros y resistentes cómo una piedra) que en una década, se han transformado en los Smartphones, auténticos ordenadores de bolsillo, con los que es posible hacer casi de todo y que han revolucionado nuestro mundo en los últimos años. La existencia de las "redes sociales" y de todo lo que gira alrededor de la red de redes para comunicarse en nuestro mundo: Internet. De cómo podemos usar los elementos de la naturaleza para generar energía con las energías renovables. De cómo hay gente que puede cambiar por completo su aspecto o físico con la cirugía plástica o cómo enfermedades que eran sinónimo de muerte cómo el cáncer o el SIDA, hoy se pueden curar, convivir con ellas o estar en vías de ser curadas. O cómo la economía de nuestro mundo, global, interconectado e instantáneo, mueve unas macrocifras económicas tan absolutamente desproporcionadas y de tantos ceros, que a la emperatriz, sencillamente, la hace ruborizarse. Eso le dio a Piña no ya sólo una idea de hasta que punto ha avanzado la ciencia y tecnología de nuestro mundo... sino cual diferentes son la manera de comunicarse, vivir y relacionarse, o de hacer negocios o de entender la economía (o más bien, la especulación financiera) entre un lado y otro de la puerta de Ginza. Entre un mundo que justo ha descubierto la imprenta aun en un estado muy primitivo o aun no ha sufrido ninguna industrialización... y un mundo en el que algunos consideran al libro de papel cómo una reliquia del pasado que debe pasar a la historia y en dónde incluso se habla ya de substituir la mano de obra humana por robots, cómo ya ocurre desde hace muchos años en muchas industrias.

Y en una cosa concreta... Piña también se volvió a fascinar de nuevo: en la tecnología aeroespacial. En algo que se empezó en la década de 1960, pero que en este siglo XXI se ha intensificado, cómo es las misiones exploratorias con sondas, a otros planetas de nuestro sistema solar... o incluso más allá. O cómo con nuestros radiotelescopios o telescopios espaciales, podemos escudriñar cualquier rincón o sonido del universo... el cual es, cómo dijo Einstein, infinito, junto a la estupidez humana. Y que en un futuro... tal vez volvamos a mandar misiones tripuladas de nuevo a la Luna (los chinos tienen mucho interés en ello) o a Marte en una o dos décadas. Algo de lo que Piña parece tener... una idea más romántica que realista sobre lo que supone la exploración espacial. Pero que cree y desea... estar allí para verlo cuando suceda.

Al terminar definitivamente el libro, quitarle el pasador y cerrarlo definitivamente... muchas cosas le pasaron por la cabeza. De un mundo, el nuestro, de lo que aun ahora, muchas cosas le resultan sencillamente incomprensibles, en multitud de cosas. Y otras en cambio... le parecen dignas de elogio y que incluso quiere aplicar en su reino... y en su mundo. Pero la idea principal que tiene de nosotros, y que aprendió ya en la batalla de Italica, la sigue teniendo perfectamente clara: mientras ella sea la emperatriz... y a sus posibles sucesores, debe inculcarles bien la idea de no enfrentarse al mundo que hay tras la puerta de Alnus. Su superioridad no ya sólo de fuerza... sino de conocimiento, es tal, que desembocaría en una única cosa para Falmart: el fin de sus días.

Pero esto... fue ayer. Hoy, es un nuevo día... y cómo emperatriz, debe llevar a cabo su labor principal, que es la de reinar... y escuchar y hablar con quienes reina: con quien al fin y al cabo, es su esfera de poder. Después de muchos meses, el senado imperial vuelve a reunirse en donde siempre se había reunido: en Sadera. Un Senado pero... que aun sigue en ruinas desde que los _Mitsubishi F-4EJ Phantom_ de las JASDF lanzaron dos bombas guiadas por láser _Paveway II_ sobre el Senado Imperial, reduciéndolo a escombros y transformándolo más bien en un anfiteatro romano al aire libre. Con el sol de la mañana iluminando fuerte sobre Sadera, los nobles e ilustres del Imperio Reconstituido (estando la ya no tan pequeña, sino más bien mujercita Sherry, entre ellos), el estamento militar representado por militares y por el cuerpo de los Caballeros de la Rosa (con Bozes, Beefeater, Panache y las demás, presentes)... y cómo no, con el Jefe del Senado (lo que sería para nosotros el Presidente del Parlamento o Asamblea), Cicero Martos, y el Jefe del Gobierno imperial, el barón Casel. Mientras en el banco principal de Piedra que preside el Senado (o lo que queda de él) está Piña sentada y escuchando atentamente... un debate que no ha empezado con buen pie. Porque escuchando a uno de los senadores hablar...

"¿Hasta cuando va a durar esta situación, su majestad? Si realmente quiere la paz, es imprescindible negociar con nuestros hermanos del Imperio Rebelde. Han sido nuestros enemigos, pero le recuerdo que Zorzal ha sido depuesto, y su nuevo dictador, Herm, NO es Zorzal. Podemos llegar a un entendimiento con él y terminar con las hostilidades. Porque mientras sigan, los hombres de verde seguirán masacrando a los suyos, que al fin y al cabo, no dejan de ser legionarios y guerreros del Imperio. ¡Hermanos nuestros! ¿Debemos seguir confiando ciegamente en los extranjeros del otro lado de la puerta, y repudiar a los nuestros propios, antes que reconciliarnos con ellos?" pero el discurso del senador, un noble partidario de la paz a toda cosa, es contestado inmediatamente por una indignada Beefeater, que levantándose de la bancada de piedra y señalando con el dedo al senador que ha hablado, observada por Panache y Bozes a lado y lado... y por Piña y Casen en la distancia desde el atrio principal, exclama visiblemente indignada...

"¡Cierre esa bocaza! ¿Tan corta es su memoria!? ¡Zorzal les ordenó masacrarnos! ¡De no haber sido por los hombres de verde, aunque hubiésemos resistido con todas nuestras fuerzas, vos estaríais muerto; yo estaría muerta o embarazada y esclavizada sin saber de quien, tras ser brutalmente violada por docenas de hombres! ¡TODOS los aquí presentes, estaríamos muertos! ¡De no haber sido por los hombres de verde y su Coalición, nadie de nosotros habría sobrevivido! ¡Muestre algo más de agradecimiento hacia quien nos ha salvado muchas veces, sin importar sin son extranjeros!" grita Beefeater cabreada, y el mismo senador le replica enseguida...

"¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¡Estamos hablando única y exclusivamente de hacer regresar una paz duradera en el Imperio! ¡Y las acciones de los hombres de verde, aunque sean para defendernos, no ayudan demasiado a terminar con la guerra! ¡Además, vos no sois la más indicada para opinar sobre el tema, cuando estáis enamorada y manteniendo relaciones íntimas con uno de los hombres de verde de Japón!" le grita el senador con contundencia, cabreando aun más a Beefeater, que estalla, exclamando...

"¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! ¡NO ES ASUNTO SUYO DE QUIEN ME ENAMORE! ¡ME OYES!?" exclama la caballero de la Rosa uniformada en su armadura brillante con capa, cuando a su lado, Panache, mucho más seria, educada y pragmática (cómo siempre), coge de la mano a Beefeater, haciéndole que no con la cabeza, cómo diciéndole _cálmate, Beefeater, no te dejes provocar_. Y Beefeater le hace caso, a regañadientes y apretando los puños, y volviéndose a sentar en la bancada de mármol. En un rincón de todos ellos y del propio senado, observan los tres militares de la coalición presentes en Sadera, los coroneles Naoki Kamo y Gabriel Agustín... junto al capitán de las fuerzas especiales chilenas destinadas en la ciudad, el capitán Máximo Castro. El coronel chileno, mirando de reojo la sesión del senado imperial, le dice a su colega japonés en voz baja...

"Mmmm... es cómo estar viendo un capítulo de "Yo, Claudio". Luchas por el poder entre las familias nobles, disputas, intrigas... sólo faltarían orgías de filósofos con vino y prostitutas, y no notarías ninguna diferencia." dice Agustín cómo de broma, con disimulo, con una mueca en la cara, respondiéndole Kamo, de brazos cruzados y más serio...

"Pero gracias a nuestra presencia y a la de la emperatriz, más bien puede compararse a un reality show, porque se respetan las normas entre ellos. Pero si te fijas, los políticos y el poder, son lo mismo a un lado y al otro de la puerta. El poder por el poder es lo que les mueve al fin y al cabo." y el chileno, ya también más serio, sin apartar la mirada de dónde están Piña junto a Casel y su Molt, le responde "Sí, pero... nosotros, cómo militares, estamos bajo las órdenes de estos mismos políticos. Porque si fuese al revés... entonces es que las cosas están muy y muy mal."

"Cierto." le dice Naoki haciendo que sí con la cabeza... cuando Agustín le pregunta a su compatriota de fuerzas especiales "Capitán Castro. Qué opinas. ¿?" se extraña el coronel chileno al darse cuenta que el capitán... flirtea con algunas de las caballeros de la rosa en la distancia, lanzándoles miradas insinuantes y guiños de ojos. En pocas palabras, haciéndose el galán, diciendo sin apartar la mirada de las chicas a lo lejos "Que qué opino yo, coronel? Sinceramente... con semejantes bellezas alrededor, me importa bien poco. Quizás debería solicitar... la vigilancia conjunta con ellas. Para... que haya más confianza entre nosotros." dice irónico el capitán de fuerzas especiales chileno, y el coronel Agustín, se echa un suspiro de resignación con cara de circunstancias, cómo diciendo _este tipo no aprende nunca_ , diciéndole el capitán al coronel sin apartar la mirada de las caballeros...

"Si el soso del sargento Tomita y el macho alfa del coronel Kengun pudieron, yo, el ejemplo perfecto de galán latino, también puedo hacerme con una. Lastima que Panache ya esté cogida. Ese francés, el teniente Gabrion, es una competencia muy dura. Pero con las demás..." dice saludando con la mano a las caballeros de la rosa... que se ríen entre ellas con disimulo, pero el coronel chileno le espeta con cara sarcástica "Por eso, capitán, en el cuartel de Pozo Almonte, todos le conocen con el apodo de "el argentino". Porque eres un tarado ligón antes que un soldado de élite del ejército de Chile. No tienes remedio." acaba diciendo con el ceño fruncido y tonta cara de enfado. El capitán Castro, se lo toma con buen humor, con una mueca y bajándose de hombros, cómo que no le importa lo que le digan. Cuando Kengun...

"Dejad de hablar de tonterías. La cosa se está poniendo interesante. Observad." diciendo con razón, cuando está hablando uno de los senadores, visiblemente irritado, exclamando...

"¡No estoy convencido de los planes del canciller del Imperio, su excelencia el barón Casel! ¡Quiere dilapidar lo que el Imperio ha sido, es y representa! ¿Cómo quiere que toleremos acabar con toda nuestra historia, cambiando por completo nuestro sistema que es el querido por los Dioses desde tiempos inmemoriales, por uno que nada tiene que ver!? ¡Y todo, ante la presencia del antiguo emperador Molt! ¡Que sacrilegio!" exclama el senador todo exaltado, siendo replicado enseguida por el Barón Casel... quien tiene a Sherry a su lado, observando muy atentamente el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, diciendo el jefe de gobierno de Piña...

"Es inútil seguir con esta discusión, vizconde Hegdel. Hay que cambiar para subsistir. No hay otra solución. El mundo, nuestro mundo, tal y cómo lo conocíamos hasta ahora, se ha desvanecido y ya nunca más volverá. Pero eso para algunos de vosotros, aun significa que las cosas irán a peor. Y yo no estoy de acuerdo con esta afirmación. Creo que debemos cambiar las cosas internamente en el Imperio, no sólo para adaptarnos al nuevo mundo que ha llegado y que ya está aquí para quedarse. Sino también... porque es deseo expreso y sincero de su majestad la emperatriz. Por eso... os pido que estudiéis mi solicitud para una reforma política general y en profundidad, que al final... desemboque en un referéndum entre todos y cada uno de los habitantes del Imperio. Sea cual sea su riqueza, estrato social, casta o raza. Todos... tendrán derecho a voto, por el mero hecho de ser habitantes y súbditos de su majestad Piña Co Lada, soberana del Imperio Reconstituido. Por otro lado... también quiero anunciar... que muy pronto, en tan solo una semana, vamos a abrir nuestra primera embajada al otro lado de la puerta. En la capital de Japón: Tokio. En los próximos días... su majestad en persona designará quien ocupará esa embajada. También..." va explicando el barón, cuando entonces... Sherri le da unos tirones a su vestido de estilo romano, porque quiere decirle algo. Casel se agacha... y Sherry, tapándolo con la mano y con gran discreción, sin que lo oiga nadie más que el barón, le dice algo a la oreja. Y lo que Casel oye... le resulta interesante, porque acaba sonriendo con cierta malicia. Se pone derecho, mientras Sherry se lo mira con mirada segura y confiada, soltando el barón...

"Mmmm... tienes razón, Sherry. Esto es cosa de la edad, mfmfmf. Vizconde... vos sois un importante terrateniente. Uno de los más ricos del Imperio. Quizás os oponéis porque creéis que muchos de vuestros trabajadores de raza mixta, tendrán derecho a participar en el referéndum. Y puede que el resultado no sea de su agrado. Una reforma del estado... en la que la esclavitud será abolida y vos también tendréis que aportar a las arcas del Imperio, y no vos recibir las de vuestros vasallos cómo hasta ahora. Porque estoy estudiando ampliamente cómo funcionan las naciones de la Coalición, y nada tienen que ver con nuestra manera de hacer las cosas. Pero allí... a los que trafican o explotan a sus trabajadores; a los que defraudan; a los que abusan del poder... las consecuencias para ellos son, aunque no siempre, nefastas. Y eso no va sólo por vos, vizconde. Por todos los senadores. Adaptarse... o morir." acaba diciendo muy seriamente el Barón Casel.

El chismorreo entre los senadores se hace casi ensordecedor. Casel más que pedirles, casi les está obligando a que acepten y aprueben su propuesta, la cual se podría decir ya propuesta de ley, para llevar a cabo una reforma política general en el sistema del Imperio. Muchos lo aprueban sin más, porque es deseo expreso de la emperatriz, otros están indecisos y otros, aun se oponen. Pero al final... se hace el silencio más sepulcral. Piña, cómo hacia su padre cuando era emperador (y éste observando seriamente cómo actúa su hija en su mismo papel), levanta el brazo para que se haga el silencio en el Senado. Piña baja el brazo, y con expresión seria y serena, exclama...

"No me gusta que esta reunión del Senado Imperial, la primera en Sadera en mucho tiempo, se esté volviendo al final insustancial, por las resistencias perecederas de algunos de vosotros. Cómo bien ha dicho mi canciller del gobierno... debemos adaptarnos o morir. No debemos obviar que para garantizar nuestra supervivencia no sólo política y cómo nación, sino... cómo pueblo... debemos actualizar nuestro sistema, nuestra manera de gobernar, nuestras leyes, todo... conforme al mundo del otro lado de la puerta. Porque os gusté o no... tarde o temprano, tendremos que ser reconocidos cómo parte de ese mismo mundo... y viceversa. Si queremos que el Imperio sea reconocido cómo una nación soberana y su pueblo, respetado por las demás naciones del otro lado de la puerta... debemos hacernos respetar ante esas naciones. Y no hay otra manera... que adaptarnos a sus mismas leyes. Pero eso... también supondrá una mejora considerable para las condiciones de vida de la abrumadora mayoría de los habitantes de nuestro mundo. Soy consciente que aun hay muchos problemas que resolver y que entre esos problemas... está el terminar con las hostilidades con el Imperio Rebelde. Pero mucho me temo... que eso seguirá siendo asunto de la Coalición de Liberación; de Alnus; de los hombres de verde. Ellos son nuestros aliados y mientras yo reine, haré lo posible por mantener esa amistad. Porque... ahora que conozco la historia del mundo que hay al otro lado de la puerta de Alnus... lo más inteligente; lo que nunca deberemos hacer; NUNCA... será enemistarnos con ellos y aun menos... declararles la guerra de nuevo. Porque eso sólo significaría una cosa para nosotros. … El fin de todo. De absolutamente... todo." acaba diciendo muy en serio la emperatriz... por saber ahora de verdad, el poder destructivo que ha alcanzado el ser humano en nuestro mundo... y causando que los senadores, todos ellos partidarios de la paz, se preocupen y teman de verdad. Pero la emperatriz les hace ver lo que quiere, siguiendo...

"Si por el contrario... es nuestro deseo y voluntad, y nuestra política... el ser aliados, que no vasallos, de la Coalición... los beneficios para nosotros serán inmensos. Porque lo de cosas que podemos y debemos aprender de ellos son tantas y tan extensas... que necesitaríamos muchas vidas para ello. Por eso... debemos mantener esa alianza. Por eso... debemos adaptarnos de verdad al nuevo mundo que ya está aquí. Por eso... es necesario ese cambio. Cómo todos sabéis, y estáis invitados a ello... dentro de sólo dos días se celebrará una gran recepción en Palacio, con la visita de altas y amplias delegaciones de la Coalición y de sus países. Espero que todos y yo la primera cómo emperatriz... les demostremos que vamos muy en serio, en conseguir lo que aquí todos queremos antes que nada, para el imperio y para todo Falmart. … La Paz. … Ahora, más que nunca... el destino del Imperio está en nuestras manos. Cuento con vosotros... senadores." dice la emperatriz, terminando su largo y sesudo discurso, en el que ha hablado tan centrada y trascendente, que a muchos les ha impresionado, por no decir... a todos. Y para sorpresa de todos... es el padre de Piña, Molt, quien se levanta y aplaude a su hija... siendo seguido por Cicero, luego por Sherri, las caballeros de la Rosa... hasta que todos aplauden efusivamente a la emperatriz, que sonríe tímidamente, cómo representación perfecta de una mujer de poder que es a todos los efectos.

Naoki y Gabriel se sonríen confiados el uno al otro, al ver que Piña domina perfectamente la situación... mientras Máximo, pues... en fin... a lo suyo, flirteando con las caballeros de la rosa, ganándose un codazo de su compatriota de tanques para que también aplauda. En su área de poder, Piña tiene la situación bajo control... y parece que más que la va a tener, no sólo por apoyar decididamente el plan de reforma política del Imperio Reconstituido que ella misma le ordenó al barón Casel... sino por el anuncio que éste ha hecho, de la inmediata puesta en marcha de la primera embajada del Imperio al otro lado de la puerta, en Japón, y en su capital: Tokio. Y con el paso del tiempo, puede que se sumen otras tantas en Chile, España y Francia, o incluso un puesto en las Naciones Unidas. Pero eso, ya son granos de otro arrozal. Una gran gala o recepción oficial en sólo dos días, que para Piña es y será política, pero también... de asentar para siempre y definitivamente, la paz, la amistad y el entendimiento entre ella y la coalición: entre los dos mundos, está a punto de empezar. Pero Piña no sospecha... que algo inesperado puede truncar sus esperanzas y planes. Algo... que aun nadie se espera.

 _ **SIETE HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 ** _Ciutat de la Justicia_ , entre Barcelona y Hospitalet de Llobregat, España. 10:00 AM hora local**

El día antes, fue un sueño hecho realidad para él. Pasó toda la tarde con su hijo, a quien no veía desde el verano pasado, y quienes le acompañaban, no sabían decir cual de los dos estaba más contento y feliz que un tonto con un lápiz. Alegría que siguió por la noche... al poder ser él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quien pudo acostar a su hijo, y contarle cosas fantásticas, increíbles, de auténtico cuento de hadas... de adonde trabaja papá, cosa que maravilló por completo a su hijo de cinco años... hasta hacerle conciliar el sueño, sintiendo su padre un alivio y alegría inmensas por poder estar con su hijo, aunque hubiese sido sólo por esa noche, antes de lo de mañana... y de regresar a Base Alnus.

Y después de aquello... creyó que podría hacer que el día fuese aun más redondo... al intentar, digamos... "profundizar" más si cabe en su relación con "ella", con quien le había acompañado desde Japón. Pero al regresar a la habitación principal del hotel... se dio cuenta que ya estaba dormida cómo un tronco. No pudo más que acariciarle su suave y largo cabello oscuro, y darle un beso cariñoso en la frente... y acostarse, mentalizado de que mañana por la mañana, tenía que superar una prueba quizás no dura, pero si dolorosa.

Pese a no haber dormido mucho y no muy bien, tal vez por la diferencia horaria o el jet lag... él, el teniente Xavier Roig, de permiso un par de días por Barcelona, ha sido despertado con un beso y un abrazo tiernos de su colega de armas de la coalición... y pareja, la sargento Mari Kurokawa. Habiendo pasado la noche los tres en un hotel de las Ramblas... cosa que a Xavier, le ha hecho sentir una extraña, pero muy agradable sensación: de volver a sentirse... cómo si estuviese en una familia. Se ha vestido adecuadamente con traje negro con corbata azul sobre camisa blanca él y ella con traje de ejecutiva gris oscuro... pero también han vestido al pequeño... para llevarle al colegio, a dónde llegan a eso de las 8:30 de la mañana en el distrito de Guinardó... despidiéndose muy sentidamente el padre del hijo, porque no sabe cuando volverá a verle.

Luego, Xavier y Mari se pasan por el hospital Vall d'Hebrón... para recoger a Hamilton y Grey, quien hoy por fin, abandona el hospital de regreso a Falmart, a Sadera. El Doctor Figueres, las enfermeras, el personal adjunto... y el pequeño enfermo de cáncer, Oriol, se despiden de Grey, y el pequeño, llorando muy triste... pero que el veterano y fuerte caballero de piel morena y cabello blanco, le promete, con el corazón en la mano... que lo antes que pueda, volverá a verle o... dejará que Oriol venga a verle a él en Falmart.

Desde allí, el grupo se coge un taxi _SEAT Alhambra_ , recorriendo la ronda de dalt y el centro de la ciudad... hasta llegar a su destino, en el límite entre Barcelona y la vecina ciudad de L'Hospitalet de Llobregat... en un moderno complejo de rascacielos no muy altos, de arquitectura sin ninguna duda extraña para Grey, que aun no acaba de acostumbrarse a una ciudad moderna y cosmopolita cómo pocas cómo es Barcelona (cómo tampoco se acostumbraría a cualquier otra). En cuando el taxi se marcha... Mari se le acerca, y arreglándole bien el nudo de la corbata...

"Espera... deja que te ponga bien esto." le dice ella tan tranquila, poniéndose Xavier sonrojado, replicando un tanto nervioso "Eeee... sí... claro, Mari, jaja. No... con las prisas y los nervios, ni siquiera me he fijado." dice él sonrojado con la mano en el cogote, cuando Hamilton, con sonrisa burleta en la cara, espeta "Mmmm... parece que alguien le gusta a alguien." dice la paje de la emperatriz en broma, echándose Grey a reír, hasta que dice mirando a su alrededor...

"Así que aquí es dónde imparten justicia en esta ciudad. Un sitio extraño. La verdad es que lo que entienden por justicia en este mundo ya resulta extraño de por sí para nosotros, no crees, Hamilton?" dice Grey con la mirada hacia arriba, mirando la altura de uno de los edificios del complejo, respondiéndole Hamilton "Sí, pero sin duda... es claramente mejor que lo considerábamos justicia en nuestro mundo. Algo que ahora por fin, su majestad Piña quiere cambiar." dice seria y trascendental... exclamando tontamente "¡Pero ahora lo que de verdad espero, es regresar lo antes posible con su majestad! ¡Tengo una ganas de ver a Piña que no te puedes imaginar!" exclama muy tontamente con los ojos brillantes cómo unas luces largas, riendo tontamente Grey, Xavier y Mari con cara de circunstancias.

El grupo, se dirige a dónde Xavier está citado a las 10:30 en punto de la mañana: al edificio I o verde, en una de las muchas salas de vistas, la cual no es muy grande, de a penas 60m2. Es allí cuando Xavier se encuentra ya con su abogado defensor (de oficio)... y con su ex mujer, también con su abogada (el ministerio fiscal, cómo abogada de la acusadora). Hay un pequeño estrado con una gran mesa en forma de U, con hasta siete butacas (para el juez, los dos letrados, los dos afectados y sus abogados)... con el escudo español sobre la butaca del juez, el retrato del jefe del Estado (el Rey), y los dos mástiles al rincón del despacho, con las banderas española y catalana.

En las butacas para el público de la vista, hay más bien poca gente a parte de Mari, Grey y Hamilton... cuando entra un hombre, un tipo alto y fuerzudo, musculoso. Y Mari le echa enseguida una ojeada de reojo... encontrándole la cara realmente extraña, cómo si... fuese una careta de goma. Algo dentro de ella... lo hace encontrar extraño a ese tipo. ¿Para que habrá entrado allí? Cuando... el juez y los dos letrados, con la toga de juez negra puesta, entran en la sala, poniéndose todos de pie... hasta que se sientan en su sitio, empezando la vista y hablando el juez mediador...

"Siéntense, por favor." y todos los presentes, se sientan en sus sillas, hablando de nuevo el juez "Se abre la sesión. Bien... al tratarse cómo saben las dos partes en conflicto... de una reclamación en la sentencia nº 375.102, con fecha a 29 de abril del pasado año 20XX, en que la sala de lo penal nº 2 del Tribunal de Sentencias de la Audiencia Provincial de Barcelona, dictaminó la custodia compartida obligada del único hijo de la pareja separada, Jordi Sánchez, de 5 años de edad... sentencia que fue recurrida por una de las dos partes, señora Cristina Sánchez. ¿Es correcto?" pregunta el juez a la bancada en que se encuentran Cristina y su abogada, respondiendo ésta...

"Señoría, quisiera hablar en nombre de mi clienta. Sí, es correcto." dice la abogada... mientras Cristina permanece cabizbaja y entristecida, cosa que a Xavier le extraña y mucho. _¿Por qué todo esto cuando parece tan triste?_ Se pregunta Xavier en su cabeza. Cuando el juez les pregunta a ellos, a Xavier y su abogado (de oficio), que arreglándose las gafas sobre su seria cara, exclama "¿Están conformes con empezar la sesión así cómo con la sentencia que aquí se va a discutir sobre su apelación?" y el abogado de Xavier, responde "Yo y mi representado estamos de acuerdo. Prosigan, por favor."

"Bien. En ese caso... procedamos. Letrado... prosiga con el procedimiento." le pide el juez, un señor maduro de 60 años calvo y con gafas pero de aspecto muy serio, a una mujer joven al lado, también con toga y gafas, que empieza a leer los papeles que tiene delante "¡Ejem! De acuerdo a la ley 13/2009, en su regla 4ª, párrafo 2º, del artículo 770 de la Ley de Enjuiciamiento Civil, las demandas de separación y divorcio, salvo las previstas en el artículo 777 de la misma ley, las de nulidad de matrimonio, y las demás que se formulen al amparo del título IV del libro 1º del Código Civil, se sustanciarán por los trámites del juicio verbal, conforme a lo establecido en el capítulo 1º de éste título, y con sujeción, además, a las siguientes reglas, que son..."

Y mientras la letrada de la sala va soltando el rollo de jurisprudencia, leyes y todo lo demás relacionado con el caso, en la zona para el público de la sala, con varias sillas de plástico... Mari Kurokawa no puede dejar de sentirse extraña... e incluso tensa con la presencia de ese extraño alto, corpulento y con una cara que tiene algo... raro, cómo si fuese una careta de goma, sentada tras suyo. Un tipo... que la hace estar en tensión, porque tiene algo muy sospechoso para ella. Pero que sin embargo, algo también le dice... que ese extraño tipo sentado allí sin decir nada... no es en absoluto lo que se cree, sino...

Al mismo tiempo, y sin darse cuenta de lo que sí se ha dado cuenta la sargento Kurokawa, a su lado, Grey y Hamilton hablan entre ellos en voz baja, atendiendo a algo que para Grey es cómo si le hablaran en chino mandarín, pero que también a Hamilton, que entiende de leyes por ser la paje de la emperatriz, que sin embargo, está asombrada de lo complejas que han llegado a ser en nuestro mundo, escuchando el auténtico decálogo legislativo que el letrado está soltando.

"Hamilton... tú entiendes algo?" dice extrañado el alto y fuerte (y ya casi recuperado de su cáncer) caballero de piel morena, cabello blanco y mirada fulminante, replicándole Hamilton en voz baja "Si te soy sincera... no mucho. Las leyes del Imperio son pocas y muy directas o claras. Por no mencionar... que no existe nada en nuestro mundo sobre separaciones de parejas, bienes e incluso custodia de posibles hijos. La ley en el Imperio está hecha por y para el poder dominante. Los conflictos e intereses de los de abajo, nunca han importado mucho. Lo que es evidente..." dice Hamilton seriamente, siendo cortada por Grey, que exclama igualmente serio "Si el Imperio tiene que cambiar y adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias, también habrá que cambiar por completo nuestras leyes. Francamente... me compadezco de quien le toque hacer ese trabajo. No sabe lo que se le viene encima. ¿? Sargento Kurokawa... le ocurre algo? Parece... tensa." pregunta Grey extrañado al ver a Mari mirando seria y tensa de reojo hacia atrás... al tipo alto y fornido con pantalones tejanos oscuros, bambas y cazadora de piel, sentado, tan tranquilo, sin decir nada. Mari le responde devolviendo la mirada al frente... e intentando concentrarse en la vista oral, respondiendo a Grey...

"No... nada. No pasa nada." le responde Mari al caballero, atendiendo a la larga y engorrosa explicación del letrado de la sala, que sigue soltando el rollo legislativo...

"Sexto. En los procesos que versen exclusivamente sobre guarda y custodia de hijos menores o sobre alimentos reclamados en nombre de los hijos menores, para la adopción de las medidas cautelares que sean adecuadas a dichos procesos, se seguirán los trámites establecidos en esta Ley para la adopción de medidas previas, simultáneas o definitivas en los procesos de nulidad, separación o divorcio. Y séptimo. Las partes de común acuerdo, podrán solicitar la suspensión del proceso de conformidad con lo previsto en el artículo 19.4 de esta Ley, para someterse a mediación. Eso es todo, señoría." termina de leer el letrado de la sala, hablando entonces el juez "Bien. En ese caso... tiene la palabra, el ministerio fiscal, representado por la abogada de la señorita Cristina Sánchez." dice el juez de la sala, levantándose la abogada de la ex mujer de Xavier, explicando...

"Con la venia del tribunal. Seré muy breve. De lo que aquí estamos hablando... es básicamente, de dar una calidad de vida y una situación aceptable, a un menor de sólo cinco años. Al hijo de mi clienta. Algo que ella siempre ha proporcionado, porque siempre ha estado aquí con él. Cosa que la otra parte, siempre fuera del hogar, lejos, muy lejos, sin saber nada de él en meses, es imposible que pueda cumplir. Es obvio, su señoría, que al padre de la criatura no le importa demasiado, por no decir, nada. Porque ahora es aun pequeño, pero más adelante... su hijo querrá un padre así?" dice la abogada de Cristina... quien permanece cabizbaja y triste, preocupada, cómo si... se sintiese mal por lo que está haciendo. Pero enseguida, el abogado de Xavier, corta la declaración, exclamando...

"¡Protesto, señoría! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que aquí estamos tratando, ADEMÁS, basado en prejuicios y falsedades hacia mi defendido!" dice el abogado de oficio del teniente, respondiendo el juez "Protesta aceptada. El ministerio fiscal debe limitarse a dar las razones de su defendida para presentar su apelación a la sentencia de custodia compartida, anteriormente dictada por el tribunal de sentencias."

"Agh... sí, su señoría." dice la abogada con resignación, siguiendo "Em... sólo quería decir... que lo único que quiere mi clienta... es poder criar a su hijo con todas las garantías. Cosa que su padre no puede ni nunca podrá hacer por su trabajo. Gracias, señoría." dice seriamente, incluso mirando con cierta mala cara a Xavier y su abogado. El juez dice entonces "Tiene la palabra, el abogado defensor del señor Xavier Roig." dice el juez al abogado del teniente catalán de cabello y barba castañas y ojos azules, quien...

"Con la venia del tribunal." dice el abogado, explicando "Una vez más... el ministerio fiscal ha jugado con falsedades sobre mi defendido. Su "clienta", ha estado meses en paro antes de encontrar su actual empleo, mientras mi defendido, tiene un trabajo fijo y seguro cómo militar, cosa que sin duda, demuestra cual de los dos tiene más garantías para poder cubrir los gastos de tener un hijo." pero la abogada de la ex de Xavier, exclama con enfado "Protesto, señoría. Ahora es el abogado defensor quien usa argumentos fuera de lugar y contexto en esta causa."

"Protesta aceptada. Espero no tener que repetirlo otra vez. Limítense a poner sobre la mesa los motivos de sus defendidos. Nada más. Prosiga, por favor." dice el juez al abogado, que explica "Sí, señoría. Mis disculpas, no volverá a ocurrir. Yo también seré muy breve. Lo único que desea mi cliente... es tan sólo que se cumpla la sentencia sobre la custodia compartida del único hijo de ambas partes. Es lo más justo... especialmente para la parte más indefensa en cualquier proceso de estas características. Para los menores; especialmente si son pequeños, cómo su hijo. Nada más, señoría."

Pero entonces... ocurre lo inesperado, y que explica porque esa cara de culpabilidad de Cristina y que ha tenido en vilo a Xavier durante toda la sesión. Cristina dice algo en voz baja a la oreja a su abogada, dejando a ésta trastocada, sin entender nada, y exclamando ésta a brazo alzado "Eeeeem... señoría... mi... mi clienta quiere hacer una declaración en su propio nombre." dice visiblemente desconcertada la abogada de la ex de Xavier, respondiendo el juez "Permiso concedido. La defendida puede hablar libremente." y Cristina, levantándose, con cara triste y de culpabilidad muy marcada, dice...

"Yo... sólo quería decir, que... lo siento, pero... renuncio a esta vista y a la apelación que hice para anular la custodia compartida." dice Cristina, arrepentida, dejando a los abogados desconcertados, y más aun a Xavier, que se queda serio pero impresionado... mientras en la bancada, Mari sonríe al darse cuenta, que en ese instante... Xavier tiene la causa ganada, porque la ex mujer del teniente español, explica toda sensible...

"Ayer... cuando mi... nuestro hijo se reencontró con su padre... lo vi claro. … Jordi quiere a su padre. Y lo quiere mucho. Me he dado cuenta... que si le separo de él... lo único que le voy a hacer, es mucho daño. Y no quiero hacerle eso a mi propio hijo. Por lo tanto... renuncio a este juicio de apelación de sentencia. Quiero mantener las cosas cómo están. Que Jordi... pueda ver a su padre el mismo tiempo que a su madre. Y también... Xavier... quiero... pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hecho hasta ahora. Aunque nuestras vidas ahora estén separadas... tenemos un hijo en común del que podemos ocuparnos en paz. Porque es lo que nuestro pequeño se merece. … Nada más, señoría." acaba diciendo Cristina, sentándose en la silla... y mirando a su ex marido, que se ha quedado sorprendido del cambio drástico de parecer que ha tenido su ex mujer. El juez, sopesándolo por un instante, acaba diciendo...

"Aaaagghhh... así que un cambio radical de opinión, mh? Está el ministerio fiscal seguro de la decisión de su defendida?" pregunta el juez a la abogada, que descolocada (y puede que en el fondo enfadada porque no va a cobrar sus honorarios), responde "Eeemmm... sí... señoría. Mi clienta... emm... ha tomado una decisión. No habrá apelación de la sentencia." dice la abogada mirando de reojo con cierta mala cara a Cristina, que mira ya visiblemente más aliviada a un Xavier que la mira afablemente, con una mirada incluso cómplice, porque quien le acusaba... ahora le salva. El juez pregunta al abogado de Xavier "Abogado defensor. ¿Algo que añadir o objetar a la decisión de la acusación particular?" y el abogado del teniente, visiblemente satisfecho, responde "No, su señoría. Mi defendido quería que se mantuvieran la sentencia y sus condiciones cómo fueron dictaminadas, y así va a ser. Por lo tanto, mi cliente no tiene nada que objetar."

"Bien... muy bien." dice el juez, que juntándose de manos, explica "Visto lo visto, que de forma inesperada y de mutuo acuerdo, ambas partes en disputa han llegado a un acuerdo tácito para mantener las cosas cómo estaban hasta ahora, la presente sesión de apelación ya no tiene objeto ni sentido de producirse. Por lo tanto, el dictamen del tribunal de sentencias sobre la custodia compartida del único hijo de los aquí presentes, se mantendrá en los términos actuales. ¡Caso cerrado!" exclama el juez... dando el golpe de maza que definitivamente, envía a la papelera las anteriores intenciones de la ex mujer de Xavier para quedarse para ella sola a su hijo: al pequeño Jordi.

El abogado defensor, muy contento, le da un apretón de manos a Xavier, dándole la enhorabuena por haberlo conseguido. Mientras que la abogada de Cristina... recoge sus cosas y sala enseguida de la sala, visiblemente enfadada, cuando Cristina se acerca a Xavier, diciéndole seria pero sensible "Xavier... sólo quiero decirte dos cosas más. Sé que hoy mismo regresas a... al mundo del otro lado de la puerta de Ginza. Así que por favor... ten mucho cuidado y... puedes venir a verle o llamar a Jordi por teléfono o videoconferencia siempre que quieras. Ya nunca más te lo impediré. Y... te pido disculpas por lo que te dije ayer. … Espero que seas muy feliz con la sargento Kurokawa. Os deseo lo mejor." y dándole un beso en las mejillas y un abrazo sentido, se despide de Xavier, saliendo de la sala... mientras el teniente se la queda mirando cómo se marcha, aun sin creérselo. Pero...

Xavier está feliz, contento, porque lo ha conseguido. Podrá mantener la custodia compartida de su hijo, de a quien más quiere en el mundo. Le cuesta de creer que haya sido su ex mujer y no él quien haya convencido al tribunal de dejar las cosas cómo están... pero así ha sido y así debe de ser. El teniente español de la coalición quiere acercarse entonces a abrazar y agradecerle a Mari Kurokawa todo lo que le ha ayudado... sin darse cuenta que tras Kurokawa, el tipo extraño, grandote y musculoso que tiene sentado atrás, con ese rostro extraño, cómo de... mentira se levanta, y con una voz ronca y profunda, pero también... triste, le espeta un "Regresad a Alnus hoy mismo, o no os podré proteger."

Mari, se queda con los ojos cómo persianas, de piedra, al oír lo que acaba de oír tras suyo. Se gira rápidamente, muy tensa... y ese tipo, ya no está allí, acaba de salir afuera por la puerta. La sargento japonesa de ojos azules y larga cabellera oscura, sale corriendo hacia el pasillo de afuera del moderno edificio... sin ver a ese extraño tipo por ninguna parte: se ha esfumado. ¿Quien debe de ser? ¿Cómo ha podido saber que ella y sus tres acompañantes, van precisamente allí? Ella aun no lo sabe, pero ese tipo, en no muchas horas, también les salvará el pellejo. Porque él es...

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Friedrichshain, Berlín, Alemania. 12:00 PM hora local**

La capitana germanojaponesa y sus dos acompañantes franceses, han conseguido llegar a hora a la capital de Alemania... pese a que cómo advirtió Migasho, Ren conduce más bien cómo si fuese un piloto de rallyes (que le gusta correr, vamos), y a mitad de camino, cuando justo se hacía de día, la policía de tráfico de Baja Sajonia les ha detenido en un tramo de la _autobahn A2_ por descuidarse Ren de que no siempre, las autopistas alemanas son sin límite de velocidad. Al final, sin ni siquiera una sanción, les han dejado seguir por su camino cómo si nada (cosa que les ha extrañado a los tres). Y tras horas y horas dentro del _Toyota Auris Hybrid_ de alquiler, haciendo paradas de 15 minutos cada dos horas para ir al baño, comer o beber algo (y especialmente Ren, para beberse una o dos latas de coca-cola de un tirón... y en la siguiente parada, tener que salir pitando hacia el baño porque se estaba orinando), o repostar gasolina... y en un trayecto en que Ren particularmente, no le ha desagradado ni mucho menos, porque cómo es bien sabido, Alemania es dónde Ren nació y vivió hasta la adolescencia, en que sus padres regresaron a Japón... y dónde años después, ya cómo militar en las JGSDF, regresó a Alemania durante todo un año para entrenarse y formarse cómo soldado de fuerzas especiales en las KSK o _Kommando Spezialkräfte_ , las Fuerzas Especiales del Heer (ejército de tierra) del Bundeswehr. Pero dónde además de entrenar, siente nostalgia por el recuerdo que alguien que encontró allí, y con quien...

Pasadas las once de la mañana hora local, han llegado por fin a Berlín, devolviendo el coche de alquiler en una sucursal de la misma empresa de renting en el distrito berlinés de Pankow... y desde allí, trasladándose en tren interurbano hasta otro distrito de la capital alemana: el de Friedrichshain, bajando en la gran estación de Ostbahnhof, y desde allí... pegándose una larga caminata, para ir una calle abajo, a la Mühlenstrabe... dónde queda aun intacto un largo pedazo de la historia de esa ciudad en el siglo XX: del muro de Berlín, ricamente decorado con infinidad de murales de artistas de todo el mundo, estropeados con feos grafitis.

Ren Schmidt, Joël Lefevre y Jilien Migasho (cargada con las bolsas de ropa compradas en París), andan por esa calle con el muro a un lado... y el estadio de baloncesto cubierto _Mercedes-Benz Arena Berlín_ , al otro lado. Andando la germanojaponesa unos pasos por delante de los dos franceses, espetando Lefevre...

"¿Todavía no hemos llegado? ¿Y estás segura que es la dirección correcta? Aquí no hay más que muro y más muro." dice Joël mirando con curiosidad esa reliquia de la guerra fría, replicándole Ren "¿Por qué no dejas de quejarte cómo un mocoso consentido y andas más deprisa? La teniente-coronel no ha protestado lo más mínimo. Por si no lo sabéis, en Alemania nos tomamos muy en serio la puntualidad en las citas. Y más si son con un General del Bundeswehr." dice ella con mala uva, reemprendiendo la marcha andando por la calle berlinesa, espetando Joël con ironía "Ya. Será porque me dieron una soberana paliza, Schmidt. Que poco amable eres."

"Aaagghhh... capitanes... podéis dejaros de pataletas y llegar al sitio de una vez? Si es que la capitana Schmidt sabe a dónde vamos y no nos hemos perdido. ¿No es por aquí dónde hay pintado el dibujo ese de dos viejos, besándose?" dice sarcástica la francesa de color, y a su lado, Joël, mirándole de reojo con mala cara tonta, exclama "Tienes muy mala leche a veces, teniente-coronel. ¿Acaso te gusta ver a dos hombres besarse?" dice Joël en broma a su superior, replicándole Migasho con mala uva "No me refería a eso, capitán. Sino..." pero es cortada por Ren, que exclama...

"La teniente-coronel se refiere al dibujo del beso entre Brezhnev y Honecker. No, eso está pasada la entrada al muelle que da al río Spree. Es allí a dónde me ha dicho de vernos hoy a las doce en punto." dice tan tranquila, mirando su reloj de pulsera, viendo que faltan solamente diez minutos... cuando por fin avistan la entrada, en una apertura en el muro dónde hay también una pequeña tienda de souvenirs. Los tres la cruzan... llegando a un pequeño parque o paseo, con algunas barcazas turísticas en el pequeño muelle, y unas pocas personas por ahí (ancianos andando, un joven haciendo footing, o algún que otro turista). Nada más llegar... Ren se da cuenta que con quien ha quedado... ya está allí: apoyado sobre el muro lleno de graffitis. Un hombre alto y corpulento, de cabello y barba pelirrojas, ojos verdes, y facciones endurecidas... y antiguo superior de Ren en el MAD (la inteligencia militar alemana). El General Heins Gatenau... vestido de civil y ciertamente elegante, con traje negro con corbata verde y Gabardina larga gris, encima del traje. Ren, mirando muy seriamente hacia su antiguo superior del MAD, exclama...

"Jilien; Joël. Esperadme mientras hablo con él. Puede que no tarde mucho." y disponiéndose a ir hacia el General alemán, Joël le llama la atención, exclamando con el brazo extendido hacia la capitana Schmidt...

"¡Ren, espera!" y la germanojaponesa, se detiene un instante, girándose hacia su colega francés de las BFST, quedándose Joël sin saber que decir... pero mirándola preocupado, dice "Eeeh... nada. Olvídalo. Te esperaremos aquí." y para sorpresa del francés de cabello y barba sin bigote rubios y ojos azules de mirada fulminante... Ren no le dice nada, sino que le sonríe incluso con cierto cariño, cómo diciendo _estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi._ Cosa que a Joël le sorprende... y haga que se sonroja (resultando evidente, que entre estos dos... empieza a haber algo). Ren acaba girándose y poniéndose seria, andando hacia el General Gatenau... que le espera levantado y retumbado sobre el muro, mirando serio hacia el río y las vistas de la otra orilla. Ren se pone al lado del General, seria, sin mirarle a la cara. Cuando dice...

"Es extraño que en Berlín haga sol en pleno inverno. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, en Munich, fuese invierno o verano, el sol siempre calentaba y te hacía sentir bien. Un Munich que abandoné para irme a Tokio con mis padres a los 15 años. Sin embargo, cuando regresé aquí seis años después, para formarme en las KSK... entendí porque el corazón de Berlín es tan frío. … Es algo que en parte... se me contagió entonces; General." dice mirando de reojo con una mueca confiada en los labios al General alemán, quien permanece muy serio, inexpresivo, aunque no... frío, sino más bien entristecido. Antes que él pueda hablar, Ren devuelve la mirada al frente, incluso sonriendo tímidamente con nostalgia, diciendo "Me imaginaba que este sería su saludo, señor. No ha cambiado nada. Es usted el ejemplo perfecto de militar prusiano chapado a la antigua." cuando el General Gatenau por fin habla, sin mirar a Ren, exclamando todo serio...

"Yo no quería venir aquí... capitana Schmidt. No quería... tener que darte semejante noticia. Pero la nueva Canciller tiene un mensaje para ti y necesita que te lo transmita cara a cara." le dice el General a la capitana, quien se queda extrañada... pero captando enseguida que puede que no sea agradable lo que sepa... y está en lo cierto. Pero Gatenau, echando un suspiro de melancolía con los ojos cerrados, los vuelve a abrir, mirando con una tímida sonrisa a Ren...

"Aaaagghhh... … Por lo menos, estoy contento de que seas tú la que hayas sobrevivido y no el asesino que el canciller Kleihart mandó contra ti, antes que a él también le asesinaran." y devolviendo la mirada al frente, endureciendo la mirada... y dejando a Ren igualmente seria e intrigada por momentos, el comandante del MAD (la inteligencia militar alemana), explica "Si hubiese sabido entonces que él actuaba a mis espaldas y que ordenó asesinar a mi mejor oficial... a ti, capitana Schmidt. Sólo para tapar su porquería que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Durante días y semanas, intenté mover mis hilos para protegerte, pero era inútil. El nuevo gobierno, lo único que ha hecho es deshacerse de ti, para sacarse el muerto de encima y evitar un escándalo mayor que pueda filtrarse algún día a la prensa. Por estoy contento... de que estés sana y salva, capitana Schmidt." dice el General del Bundeswehr a la capitana de las JSDF, devolviendo la mirada hacia ella, con una tímida sonrisa cómplice, de que él... siempre ha confiado en ella. Y Ren, tomándoselo con buen humor, le responde en broma...

"Bueno... se agradece haber tenido un superior tan caballeresco, General. Pero no debe preocuparse por mi, sé espabilarme solita. Aunque sepa que ese asesino que mandaron a por mi sigue suelto en alguna parte, tal vez... más cerca de lo que me pueda imaginar; ya me conoce... señor. Nunca bajo la guardia. Nunca." dice Ren muy en serio... con su inconfundible mirada asesina de ojos grises hacia el General, que la mira seriamente a ella, sin decir nada, siguiendo Ren... en broma "Además... si ese asesino aun no ha venido a por mi, o bien es que es tan meticuloso y perfeccionista que está esperando el momento y lugar oportunos para actuar... o es tan estúpido, que ni siquiera ha sabido encontrarme. ¿Usted que cree, señor?" le pregunta burlona Ren hacia su antiguo superior de la inteligencia militar alemana, que permanece muy serio... cosa que a Ren le quita las ganas de bromear, porque intuye que algo malo tiene que decirle. Y... así es, porque el General le dice...

"Por eso, ya no debes preocuparte... Ren. Ya nunca vendrá ningún asesino a por ti. … Porque es a él a quien han asesinado." dice el General endureciendo la mirada... y dejando a Ren intrigada de verdad, muy seria, replicando "A qué se refiere con eso. Quizás ya no tengo derecho a saberlo por estar fuera del Bundeswehr o tener solamente el rango de capitán, pero... explíqueme de que coño está hablando. ¿Mi asesino... asesinado?" pregunta la germanojaponesa toda extrañada e intrigada, explicándole Heins, mirando seriamente hacia el río...

"Hace sólo dos días que por fin conseguimos descifrar la identidad del asesino. La BKA escudriñó hasta el último rincón de la residencia oficial del Canciller... y tras muchos días, encontró un pendrive con varios ficheros encriptados en su memoria. Tras recomponerlos... encontraron un fichero con la información de la selección opaca, en colaboración de una oficina de la Policía de Sajonia... de un asesino a sueldo bajo las órdenes directas del propio Canciller Kleihart. Sólo él y unos pocos policías, quienes están en paradero desconocido en el extranjero, conocían de su existencia. Lo sorprendente... es que ese asesino que "debían" mandar tras de ti y de Karl Brugenau... no era un policía, sino... cómo nosotros. Un militar." acaba diciendo devolviendo su mirada seria y áspera hacia Ren, quien ya está visiblemente intrigada e incluso... desconcertada, y que... rápidamente, liga cabos en su cabeza.

"¿Un militar? Pero... por qué le cuesta tanto el decírmelo, señor? … Acaso... es alguien de las KSK? Alguien... que conozca? ¡Dígamelo, General!" exclama Ren desconcertada pero también enfadada, porque se está impacientado por querer saberlo todo de lo que el General del Bundeswehr quiere contarle... y que él sabe que no le va a gustar nada el saberlo. Pero Gutenau, mirando serio pero con lástima a Ren por un instante, sin decirle nada, devuelve su mirada hacia el río, explicando...

"En cuando se supo la identidad del asesino, su sorpresa fue saber... que llevaba cuatro días en un depósito de cadáveres de Colonia. … El pasado lunes, hace seis días, la policía de Renania del norte-Westhalia, encontró un cadáver a la orilla del Rin, hacia las siete de la mañana, a no muchos kilómetros río abajo de la ciudad de Colonia. Un hombre aun joven, de 33 años... y con carnet militar, asignado a las KSK del Heer. … El forense dictaminó la muerte hacia las tres de la madrugada... por un único pero certero disparo de una pistola de nueve milímetros, justo en medio de la frente. Resulta curioso, porque... balística pudo determinar por las estrías del proyectil que extrajeron del cráneo de la víctima, que el arma del crimen era una pistola... Walther PPQ. La misma con la que esos tres agentes de la CIA que torturaron a tu amigo de la Armée de Terre en París, fueron muertos. ¿Casualidad? No lo creo, capitana Schmidt." dice devolviendo la mirada muy seria hacia la desconcertada Ren, quien acaba por estallar, exclamando...

"¡Señor, con el debido respeto! ¡Ya sé que ese tipo iba tras de mi para asesinarme y que al final fue él el asesinado! ¡LO QUE QUIERO SABER ES QUIEN ERA! ¡QUIEN!" exclama la atractiva pero ruda germanojaponesa de cabello largo castaño y ojos grises, con verdadera furia, estando ya harta de esperar, pero... se queda parada, descolocada... con la mirada que le echa el General Gatenau: de compadecerse de ella. Porque el General le pregunta "¿Estás completamente segura de querer saberlo... Ren? Te advierto que..." pero Ren le corta enseguida, exclamando con contundencia "¡Necesito saber quien tuvo las agallas de intentar asesinarme! ¡QUIEN FUE!"

Y entonces... el General echa mano a debajo su chaqueta, sacándose su iPhone, buscando algo en los archivos del aparato, hasta que le enseña a Ren... alguien en la pantalla. Alguien en uniforme de servicio de las KSK... y un hombre joven y que no está nada mal, de cara amable, cabello entre castaño y pelirrojo, ojos azules muy claros y perilla oscura en la barbilla. Alguien... que hace que Schmidt... se quede absolutamente de piedra. Explicando el General alemán...

"¿Le recuerdas, capitana? … Nick Haubert. 33 años. Stabshauptmann de las KSK. Un tipo duro, rudo y eficaz en combate cómo pocos. Uno de los mejores soldados de Alemania, con amplia experiencia en combate en operaciones en Afganistán y contra los piratas del Índico en las costas de Somalia. Pero aparte de eso... para ti, Ren... durante tu año de instrucción en los Kommando Spezialkräfte, él fue tu instructor jefe, tu superior, tu mentor... y tu pareja. … Sé que durante unos meses, tú y él, salisteis juntos y por supuesto, hubo mucho más que relación profesional entre vosotros." dice el General seriamente... pero compadeciéndose de Ren por su mirada triste hacia la capitana, quien se ha quedado boquiabierta, exclamando "Co... cómo... cómo sabe que..." y el General, apoyado sobre el muro, mirando serio e frío, pero con tristeza en sus ojos, a su antigua agente infiltrada en Alnus, le responde a Ren...

"Ya antes incluso de ficharte para el MAD, lo sabíamos todo de ti, Schmidt. Y también sabíamos... del breve romance que tú y Haubert tuvisteis en aquel entonces. Por eso... no quería decírtelo." dice el General... viendo cómo Ren se pone entonces cabizbaja, desconcertada de verdad... y apretando los labios, intentando... aguantarse las ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el General sigue explicando "Sé que él fue alguien importante en tu vida... Ren. … Lo siento mucho."

El General mira a su antigua subordinada del MAD con indisimulada compasión, porque Ren intenta hacerse la dura, apretando los puños y los labios... pero sin poder evitar que sus ojos grises, siempre fulminantes, a veces incluso... con una mirada aterradora que paraliza, ahora... se estén poniendo vidriosos, llenándose de lágrimas. Por dentro, una tristeza inconmensurable, de saber que quien fue un antiguo novio suyo (Sí, Ren ha tenido pareja en el pasado), ha sido asesinado. Un chico del que guarda un buen recuerdo, aunque al final lo dejasen, y que ahora... ya no está entre los vivos. Pero al mismo tiempo... la tristeza se está volviendo en la cabeza de Ren... en rabia: en deseo de venganza. Pero el General entonces...

"Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí solamente para decirte esto. La policía y la BKA están haciendo lo posible para identificar y encontrar al asesino, pero... no crees que hay algo que te resulta extraño de buen principio... Ren?" le pregunta a Ren todo intrigante... y ella, le devuelve una mirada de enfado... pero con los ojos vidriosos hacia el General, cómo no queriendo oír ya más, pero el General le dice seriamente...

"Por qué un hombre al que quisiste... aceptó la misión de ir tras de ti y asesinarte... sin rechistar? Por qué poco después de irte tú de las KSK hace un año... fue contactado por los hombres del canciller... y aceptó el encargo? Quizás el tipo al que perseguíais, tenga la respuesta. … Karl Brugenau. El falso alemán." dice muy en serio el General... sin que Ren diga nada más. Por un instante, se hace el silencio entre ambos. Y a cierta distancia... Joël Lefevre y Jilien Migasho, les miran seriamente, aunque el capitán de las BFST, ya se ha dado cuenta que algo va muy mal, mirando muy preocupado a Ren. Cuando el General, echando un suspiro de preocupación, mirando al río, devuelve la mirada sería pero de compasión hacia Ren, diciéndole...

"Aunque ya no pertenezcas al Bundeswehr... sigues perteneciendo a las JSDF. Por lo tanto, más que una orden... considéralo una petición. Éste es mi mensaje de parte de la Canciller … Si le encuentras en Falmart, o dónde sea, da igual... mátale. … A Karl Brugenau. Sigue siendo un peligro y una vergüenza para nuestro país. Pero también... al asesino de Haubert. Porque aunque te ordenase lo contrario... lo harías igualmente por venganza. Así que... mátale si lo deseas. … Adiós... capitana Schmidt." acaba diciendo serio pero con tristeza el General alemán pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, dándole la mano a Ren cómo despedida... y ella, ya casi sin poder aguantarse las lágrimas, con la mirada desviada, triste de verdad... pero al mismo tiempo, desconcertada, habiendo sido sin duda un duro golpe para ella, ni siquiera le devuelve la mirada ni le da la mano. Heins, le da unas palmadas en el hombro, mirándola con compasión... y se marcha, cuando al acercarse a Joël y Migasho, quienes están entre preocupados y desconcertados, especialmente el capitán...

El General, les sonríe con tristeza, y les suelta...

"Teniente-Coronel. Y usted, capitán Lefevre... cuídela bien. Ella es cómo una hija para mi. … Te necesitará." dice con tristeza hacia los dos franceses, que se quedan intrigados de verdad (especialmente Joël) cuando el General, da un golpe de talón, se pone firme y saluda a los dos militares franceses, que le devuelven el saludo con disciplina. El General, simplemente, se marcha andando con la tristeza marcada en su rostro, hasta llegar a la calle... en el que un coche oficial aparcado con las luces de posición puestas, un _Audi A8_ negro, se sube a las plazas traseras... y el coche se marcha de allí a toda prisa. Pero...

Por de pronto, Joël se preocupa de verdad por Ren... al ver que se derrumba sobre el muro que tiene tras ella, con una cara que es todo un poema... y estalla a llorar, desconsolada. Cayendo poco a poco sobre el suelo de césped... hasta quedarse llorando, con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, cómo una niña pequeña. Migasho, cerrando los ojos, siendo sensible con el momento, le dice al capitán Lefevre...

"Capitán... es hora de irnos. … Ve a echarle una mano." dice incluso con un toque de tristeza en la voz, y Joël, muy preocupado por Ren, va corriendo hacia ella, deteniéndose a un par de metros... y mirándola entre desconcertado y con mucha lástima hacia Ren... quien levanta la cabeza hacia Joël, sorprendiéndolo... porque ella le está mirando con los ojos llorosos y las lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas, con una cara de tristeza, por la noticia que le han dado, que le ha afectado mucho: el saber que una persona que fue importante en su vida... está muerta, y que fue, encima... el asesino que iba tras ella. Joël, sin saber muy bien que hacer ni cómo actuar ante una situación así, se agacha de rodillas ante Ren, mirándose los dos sin decirse nada... hasta que Ren, arrancando otra vez a llorar, se echa entre los brazos de Joël, quien se quede de piedra... pero sabiendo reaccionar con mucho tacto al momento. El capitán, con el brazo izquierdo la abraza, y con la derecha le acaricia el cabello, diciéndole con todo el tacto del mundo...

"Ya está. Ya está. Sssshhhh. Tranquila." dice Joël con sensibilidad, pero también con cierto desconcierto, de tener a una chica siempre tan dura, implacable, también pasota y que va a la suya... llorando cómo una niña pequeña, sobre sus hombros. Pero Ren, simplemente... se está desahogando. En cualquier momento... puede volver a la normalidad, porque ella no es ni será nunca de quedarse en un rincón llorando sin más... sino todo lo contrario. Pero en un momento dado...

Ella se calma, dejando de llorar, pero con los ojos aun vidriosos y las lágrimas en las mejillas... separándose del francés un tanto atractivo, de cabello y barba sin bigote rubias, y ojos azules de mirada fulminante... y quedándose ambos, mirándose por un instante a los ojos, sin decirse nada... pero quien sabe si ambos teniendo unos sentimientos muy extraños... pero agradables, el uno por el otro. ¿Acaso ambos...

Pero... puede que para eso, aun falte mucho. Porque entonces...

Migasho, que ha estado a cierta distancia, y que mira seria hacia el río Spree... oye entonces un contundente "¡PLAF!", seguido de un estruendoso pero estúpido grito masculino de "¡AAAAAAHHHH!". La teniente-coronel negra, se gira para un lado... y se le cae una gota, con estúpida cara de vergüenza ajena, porque contempla una estúpida escenita entre los dos capitanes, en que Ren, empujando la cara de Joël para que se aparte de ella, espeta con una estúpida cara histérica...

"¡Eres un jodido aprovechado de mierdaaaa! ¡Odio los frenchies, sólo sabéis aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad para meternos mano a las chicas! ¿Quien te has creído que soy!?" y frente a ella, Joël, con la mano sobre la mejilla derecha, dónde le ha quedado marcada con rojo fluorescente la mano abierta de Ren, exclama con estúpido enfado "¡Pe pe pero que dices, Schmidt!? ¡Yo no iba a besarte, so loca! ¡Quien besaría a una marimacho cómo tú!? ¡Odio los alemanes, sois unos cabezas cuadradas de ladrillo!" y así, los dos capitanes de las JGSDF y la Armée de Terre, están un rato peleándose cómo dos críos, siendo mirados por la gente que pasa por el paseo frente al río... y por Jilien con una ridícula cara de vergüenza ajena, pensando _Dios mío, esto ya es una relación de amor odio muy exagerada. Son tal para cual... pero apuesto que en el fondo, se gustan._

Pero cuando la pataleta infantil y estúpida entre dos capitanes de fuerzas especiales hechos y derechos, termina, levantándose Ren del suelo y limpiándose el trasero de los pantalones con las manos, echando un largo y hondo suspiro con el ceño fruncido... hasta que abre los ojos... y se da cuenta que Joël la mira con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, dicéndole él con tacto...

"¿De verdad estás bien... Ren?" y ella, también sonriéndole tímidamente, con una sonrisa que al francés... en el fondo le parece encantadora, le responde "Sí... estoy bien... Joël. Sólo... sólo necesitaba desahogarme y sacarlo todo de un tirón. No es fácil que te digan que alguien que quisiste y fue importante en tu vida... haya muerto. Pero ya estoy cómo nueva, puedes creerme." dice la germanojaponesa de cabello castaño y ojos grises... cómo si no hubiese pasado nada, habiendo recuperado los ánimos, para sorpresa de Joël... que acaba sonriendo afablemente hacia Ren, aliviado de saber que vuelve a ser la de siempre. Más aun, cuando Ren, endureciendo la mirada, con su inconfundible mirada asesina de ojos grises, espeta...

"Además... la Canciller me ha pedido un "pequeño" favor... y pienso cumplirlo. Si vuelvo a encontrarme a esos dos en Falmart o en nuestro mundo... se van a enterar de quien es Ren Schmidt." dice amenazante de verdad, pero con una mueca confiada en los labios, respondiendo Joël con los ojos cerrados y también una mueca en la cara "Amén, capitana." y consiguiendo que ella... se ría con una agradable sonrisa. Pero la distensión entre ambos capitanes, se acaba de golpe, cuando Jilien se planta tras suyo, con estúpida cara de irritación...

"Ejem, ejem. Chicos... no es por nada, pero tenemos que largarnos de aquí. ¡YA! Tenemos reservados los billetes de regreso a Tokio y nuestro vuelo sale en tres horas. Así que capitana Schmidt... tú sabrás cómo llegar al aeropuerto de Tegel a tiempo y cómo. ¡Vamos!" dice girándose y andando de camino a la salida a la calle, y ambos capitanes, poniéndose firmes, exclaman con disciplina militar "¡Sí, señora!"

Ren ha sufrido un golpe personal, al saber que el que fue un antiguo novio en sus tiempos en las KSK, ha sido asesinado... y que el General le haya insinuado que puede haber sido cosa del mismo asesino que el de los tres agentes de la CIA en París... por ser la misma arma. ¿De verdad puede haber sido cosa... de el sabio?" Si es así... el hombre-gato, puede haberse ganado un enemigo, sin quererlo. Uno... que no se amedranta nunca. Pero... le asesinó porque ese antiguo novio de Ren iba al mismo tiempo a asesinarla? O podría ser por...

Sea cómo sea, su misión en el corazón de la vieja Europa, ha terminado... y deben regresar a Alnus enseguida, para informar de sus descubrimientos a sus superiores. Unos descubrimientos... que coincidirán con otros tanto o más desconcertantes: la de los objetos que sacaron de la cueva de Rondel, entre los que habían cintas de cassette, películas fotográficas y cámaras de filmar... y que algunos de ellos, contienen cosas que nadie esperaba. Especialmente... para Rory e Itami. ¿Qué podrá ser?

Pero también... un viajecito en el que se ha sabido que Ren Schmidt es un ser humano y tiene sentimientos. Los tuvo en el pasado... y puede, sólo quizás puede... volver a tenerlos con su colega de las BFST de la Armée de Terre: el capitán Joël Lefevre. Una relación que parece de amor-odio, pero que irá evolucionando... incluso en las más duras situaciones que se avecinan.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 8:30 PM hora local**

De dos días hacia aquí, su local, el cual ahora sí que se puede decir que es suyo de verdad y no sólo por el nombre, es un lugar lleno de alegría... y de novedades. Todo el mundo en Alnus ya sabe del embarazo de Delilah y de su muy pronto compromiso con el teniente japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo, quien es el padre de la criatura. Una pareja para quien es inevitable aun tras dos días, recibir felicitaciones de todos... pero que en una semana más o menos, irán al otro lado de la puerta, a Kioto, a recibir el consentimiento de los padres de él... cosa que puede que se les complique más de lo que se creen. A parte de esto... desde la mañana de hoy, la taberna de Delilah tiene dos importantes novedades, o más bien, entretenimientos para la clientela.

Y es que para ella, Delilah, hoy es su segundo día cómo camarera, cocinera, y... propietaria, de su taberna en Alnus, que todos los días, y a partir de ciertas horas al caer la noche, se llena a rebosar de clientela. También gracias a que... todos lo que se vieron imbuidos por su pastel a la rica maría, no recuerdan nada de lo que pasó, y ella, pues... simplemente, sabe disimular muy bien. Una clientela masiva, que ya estaba ahí cuando sólo estaban las JSDF... y desde que llegaron los franceses, chilenos... y especialmente los españoles, la cosa está todavía más animada que antes, al ser sabido que España es un país de vida nocturna muy activa, y que aquel que se acuesta antes de medianoche, es casi visto cómo un bicho raro. Pero ha sido precisamente por las presiones de los españoles, y de uno en concreto, el sargento Aitor Aiguren, que han puesto una de las dos cosas que hay desde esta mañana en la taberna de Delilah. Una es ni más ni menos que un gran instrumento musical de nuestro mundo: un piano de cola, nuevecito y brillante, y bueno, de marca _Yamaha_ ,traído por cortesía de las JSDF... y un gran televisor plano, de los grandes, un _Sony_ de 60 pulgadas, colgado de la pared del local encima la barra. Un aparato que entre los habitantes de Falmart, nada más encenderlo, ha sido pura magia para ellos, al no creerse que tanta gente, y cosas, y colores, y de todo... quepan en una caja tan estrecha, hasta que para sorpresa de todos... Lelei una vez más, tan pragmática y seria cómo es ella, les ha explicado con pelos y señales, cómo funciona ese aparato de nuestro mundo, demostrando que realmente, la joven maga de ojos y cabello azules, puede y es de hecho, una auténtica superdotada, que absorbe conocimientos a una velocidad inusitada.

Un gran televisor plano que ahora, siendo las ocho y media de la tarde y habiendo caído la noche sobre Alnus, está bastante concurrido... por españoles, con el sargento Aitor Aiguren y el cabo Manolo Buenaventura a primera fila. A un lado de ellos, más apartado, el comandante Raúl Guzmán. En otros rincones de la taberna... Tuka, un poco con el alma por los suelos, está sentada junto a Rory, Yao y Myuute. Y por qué están tanta gente frente al TV? Pues porque retransmiten un partido de fútbol de la liga española: un Atlético de Bilbao vs Sevilla... y Aitor y Manolo, fervientes seguidores de sus equipos, con el botellín de cerveza _San Miguel_ en la mano, siguen la retransmisión del partido, rodeados de otros militares españoles, oyéndose la locución del partido por el TV...

" _Retrocede Jarruain, pasando el balón al centro del campo. La recoge Etnozeta. ¡Intenta cortarla Placido para el Sevilla, pero no lo consigue! ¡El partido ya está al final, señores! ¡Tres minutos de tiempo añadido y se acabó para los vascos! ¡El Sevilla está ganando en casa, en el Sánchez Pizjuán, por tres a uno, con lo que se llevará los tres puntos y se mantendrá arriba en la clasificación en puestos de champions, por delante del Atlético de Madrid y sólo por detrás de los dos gigantes, el Real Madrid y el Fútbol Club Barcelona! ¡Un momento, el atlético lo intenta de nuevo, cortando el balón a los sevillanos! ¡Casi han conseguido llegar al área... pero la corta el defensa central del Sevilla, y además, con que contundencia!_ " va diciendo el locutor del partido en la TV, cuando Aitor, se levanta del taburete, alzando la mano y exclamando todo alterado...

"¡ÁRBITRO, ESO HA SIDO UNA FALTA MÁS CLARA QUE UNA MEADA DESPUÉS DE BEBERTE DOS LITROS DE CERVEZA, CAGUEN DIEZ! ¡ESTÁS CIEGO O USAS EL OJETE DEL CULO EN VEZ DE LOS OJOS PARA MIRAR! ¡NO ME JODAS! ¡TARGETA AMARILLA!? ¡ESO ES ROJA Y EXPULSIÓN DIRECTA, SI CASI LE ROMPE LA PIERNA JODER!" grita el grandote y musculoso sargento vasco, quedándose todos mirándole y él, sintiéndose aludido, exclama haciéndose el valiente "Eeee... que pasa, eh!? ¿Nunca habéis visto a un vasco cabreado!?"

"Pisha, que mal perde tenéis los del norte. Ya te avisé que mi Sevilla os iba a pasar por encima, que estamo en rasha! Jajaja." exclama tan dicharachero cómo siempre el cabo andaluz, cuando Aitor, pegando un sonoro puñetazo sobre la barra con su manaza, hace que todos los españoles se queden mudos, porque Aitor... con mirada de cabreo, de mucho cabreo, les dice "Una palabra más de la derrota de mi atleti... y ESTA VEZ SI QUE TE PEGO UN MAMPORRAZO QUE NO TE RECONOCE NI TU..." pero cuando va a decirlo... aparece Delilah tras la barra, regañando a Aitor...

"¡Eh eh eh eh eh! Nada de palabrotas en MI local. ¿Está claro? Gastad y divertiros tanto cómo queráis, pero al que se pase, le pego un puntapié en el trasero y le echo. ¿Os ha quedado claro?" dice la antigua y muy guapa guerrera conejo toda orgullosa y de brazos cruzados a Aitor, Manolo y compañía, replicando Manolo "No te pase, mujé. Que ahora estás embarazada. Cálmate un poco." dice alzando las manos, calmando a la antigua guerrera-conejo, quien le replica toda orgullosa y presumida con los ojos cerrados "¡Ja! No te preocupes por mi, "andaluz". Mi raza aguantamos los embarazos mejor que las mujeres humanas. Y si encima, es el hijo de un hombre de verde tan listo y fuerte cómo mi Akira, da por seguro que nacerá más sano que un roble!"

Cuando el vasco espeta con el ceño fruncido...

"¡Vagh! ¡Eso es porque las mujeres en general, y más las de este mundo, no tenéis ni idea de fútbol! ¡Y menos del Atleti! ¡Tú no lo entiendes, conejita!" dice igualmente orgulloso de su equipo y sus colores, cuando oye entonces el TV el silbato del árbitro y al locutor decir " _¡Final del encuentro! ¡Sevilla tres, Atleti de Bilbao, uno! ¡Segunda derrota consecutiva de los vascos en liga, a sólo cuatro días del partido de copa del Rey frente al Barcelona! ¡Mal se le ponen la cosas a los vascos, señores!_ " exclama la voz del locutor del partido en la TV... y Aitor, poniendo una estúpida cara de depresión al ver perder a su equipo, mientras Delilah, sin tacto alguno, dice con tonta mala cara "Lo siento, Aitor. Pero no me interesa ver a veintidós tipos vestidos de una forma ridícula, correr detrás de esa esfera cómo si fuesen una panda de gatitos corriendo tras una bola de lana. Por lo menos, los gatos me parecerían más monos."

"¡Delilah, dos jarras más aquí, por favor!" exclama Rory desde una de las mesas del local lleno de gente, replicando la mujer-conejo "¡Enseguida te sirvo!" dice marchándose a otro lado de la barra para llenar dos jarras de cerveza, cuando Manolo, dándole unas palmadas a los hombros a Aitor y mientras los demás militares españoles se marchan contentos hablando entre ellos del partido, diciéndole...

"Quillo, no te desanime, que no pasa na. Esto va así, sube y baja. Ya vera cómo en la copa del Rey le dais la vuelta a la tortilla contra el Barcelona. Aunque... contra la mejor delantera del mundo... lo tenéis crudo, masho." dice Manolo con cara irónica, echando un trago de su botellín de cerveza, y replicándole Aiguren con mala cara estúpida "Gracias por recordármelo, cabo. Aigh... espero que todo le esté hiendo bien en Barcelona." dice un tanto preocupado el grandote sargento vasco al dicharachero cabo andaluz, que le responde "Te refiere al Teniente. No te preocupe, hombre. Cómo habrá vuelto a ver y estar con su hijo, da por seguro que volverá más feliz que unas castañuela. Y más ahora, que está saliendo con la guapa de la sargento Kurokawa. Jajaja" dice Manolo riendo dicharachero... cuando Aitor, poniéndose melancólico, con sonrisa triste en la cara, mirando al frente, dice...

"Ahora mismo Xavier me da envidia. Ha podido estar con su hijo todo un día. No sabes lo que echo de menos volver a casa con mi mujer. Con Marina. Y con mis tres princesitas. Con Rakel, la mayor, que tiene seis años... y que de mayor quiere ser cómo su padre en sus años mozos. Atleta profesional, jajaja. A la segunda, a Udane, que tiene cuatro años y de seguro, será doctora o juez o algo así, porque es una niña muy y muy lista, te lo aseguro. Y la pequeña, Alizia, que aun no tiene un año. Me hace una ilusión verla aprender a andar y hablar que no te puedes imaginar, Manolo. Son tan bonitas... Es duro estar tanto tiempo lejos de ellas. Muy duro." dice incluso entristecido, echando un último trago del botellín de cerveza y dejándolo sobre la mesa, diciéndole Manolo...

"Pues pídete un permiso, quillo. Claro que... a saber para cuando te lo dan. Además..." pero le corta enseguida Aitor, incluso un tanto serio (cosa rara de ver en él) diciendo "No lo creo, cabo. Las cosas se están poniendo puntiagudas. ¿Es que no lo has oído? Esta noche, los japoneses y los franceses van a ejecutar una operación de rescate del Cabo Furuta Hitoshi. Y dicen que los del Imperio Rebelde, pueden haber obtenido armas de nuestro mundo. Tienen miedo de que incluso esta vez... suframos bajas. Muertos. ¿No lo encuentras muy extraño joder? Lo único que nos quedaría por hacer es capturar a Zorzal y ya está, y aun así... los de arriba se están escondiendo algo raro. ¿No te tiene intrigado?" dice Aitor seriamente a Manolo, que terminándose la cerveza, le responde cómo si nada "Pue... la verdá, no musho. Nosotro, cómo mero soldado, debemos obedecer las órdene y luchar. Y sea lo que sea lo que nos encontremo por delante... lo afrontaremos. No nos queda otra, sargento."

Aitor se queda mirando serio y preocupado a Manolo, pensando e incluso estando preocupado... de que de ahora en adelante, las cosas pueden ser mucho más complicadas de lo que han estado hasta ahora. Y en no muchas horas... lo comprobarán.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Rory, Tuka y Yao... la joven elfa rubia, está cabizbaja y visiblemente deprimida, exclamando Yao sin creérselo "Tuka... no vas a beber ni comer nada? Aun estás en edad de crecimiento, tienes que alimentarte bien. No has comido nada en todo el día. Si sigues así, enfermarás. Y al amo Itami... perdón, quería decir al señor Itami, no le gustará nada. Tuka, por favor, come algo." dice la elfa oscura, preocupándose la joven rubia de ojos azules.

Rory, con su inconfundible voz de mujer fatal, con los mofletes sonrojados por el alcohol, exclama "Se nota que has tenido pocos o ningún desengaño amoroso en la vida. A las mujeres, cuando nos abandonan o nos traicionan, solemos hacer tres cosas. Hundirnos en la tristeza; ahogar nuestras penas en alcohol; o cómo la mayoría: tomar venganza y mandarlo a él a la mierda. Pero francamente... con Youji, eso es imposible. Es demasiado bueno. Aunque ahora sepamos que quiera volver con su ex esposa. En mi caso, sé que su alma me pertenecerá cuando muera, pero la pobre Tuka..."

"Ah. Ya. Lo entiendo." dice Yao Ha Dushi, hablando entonces Tuka... cabizbaja y entristecida "Yo... yo creía que me quería. Que siempre estaría a mi lado. No es que esté enamorada de él ni eso o... bueno, yo... me ha chocado cuando he visto a Itami a punto de besarse con... con la señorita Risa." dice la elfa rubia desviando la mirada, toda tímida, respondiéndole la elfa oscura "Pero sabes que ese amor... es más bien el amor de un padre por una hija. No cómo... Si ni a mi, con todos mis encantos... nunca me ha visto cómo alguien a quien amar... cómo lo va a hacer contigo, Tuka? Es algo que nunca entenderé." dice Yao también cabizbaja y entristecida, cuando Rory, haciendo el papel de perfecta hermana mayor, exclama...

"Eso es porque el amor, es algo ilógico. Sencillamente... nunca ha tenido sentido. Aparece y desaparece con la persona menos esperada cuando menos lo esperas. Pero cuando lo hace... es el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Y nos guste o no, Itami quiere volver con Risa, porque su corazón la ha elegido a ella. Quizás por eso... cuando me convierta en un Dios completo, quiero ser un Dios del amor. Para ayudar a los enamorados de este mundo a seguir su camino." dice Rory en tono y pose filosofal, con los ojos cerrados, dejando a Yao y también a Tuka, un tanto impresionadas... cuando a Rory, una voz masculina le hace abrir los ojos.

"Se nota que tienes 962 años, Rory. Sabes mucho del tema." dice Itami tras suyo, con una tímida sonrisa en la cara... y con buen aspecto, llegando acompañado de Lelei. Rory se gira enseguida, alegrándose de ver a Itami, y de verle bien, exclamando contenta "¡Youji! Me alegro de verte. Oh... y ella también, por supuesto" dice contenta... refiriéndose al "otro espíritu" que vive en su cuerpo y en su mente, siguiendo "Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti. Haces cara de estar mejor. Vamos, sentáos tú y Lelei con nosotros." dice ofreciendo los dos asientos libres de la mesa al capitán y a la joven maga, que se sientan con el grupo, exclamando de nuevo Rory a mano alzada "¡Delilah! ¡Una cerveza y un refresco a esta mesa, por favor!"

"¡Enseguida os la traigo!" les grita la mujer-conejo desde la barra, diciendo entonces Itami, sentándose junto a Lelei con el grupo alrededor de la mesa de la taberna... con sonrisa afable en la cara …

"He ido a ver a mamá esta tarde. Hoy está más tranquila y serena. Sólo por eso ya me siento mejor. Pero en realidad... ha sido gracias a Risa." en cuando dice eso, Tuka vuelve a entristecerse, oyendo cómo explica Itami "Ella siempre me ha ayudado en los momentos difíciles desde que eramos unos críos. Y ahora ha vuelto a hacerlo. ¿Sabéis? Ahora sólo... quiero compensarla por el tiempo que hemos perdido. Regresando a su lado. Porque... nunca he dejado de quererla. … Tuka" dice mirando a la elfa con ternura, cosa que hace que ella levante la mirada hacia él, quien le dice "Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso. De ver... que mis sentimientos hacia Risa, son los que son. Pero quiero que sepas... que me he acostumbrado a que a veces, me llames papá. Porque yo también te quiero cómo a una hija. Y siempre te querré."

"Papá..." exclama Tuka sorprendida... hasta que sonríe también con ternura con los ojos cerrados... aceptando la realidad. Abre los ojos, y sonriente y alegre cómo de costumbre, exclama "Muchas gracias... papá. Yo también te quiero. Aunque... sea de esa manera, jajaja" dice riendo tontamente, cosa que alegra a Itami, que le sonríe otra vez con ternura... al igual que sus compañeras de mesa. Cuando Rory se fija entonces en Lelei... que tiene bolsas en los ojos, preguntando la apóstol de Emroy, extrañada "¿? Oye, Lelei. ¿No has dormido bien esta noche? Haces cara de cansada."

"No... no es nada." le responde Lelei con su inconfundible voz aséptica, siguiendo... con su también inconfundible mala cara estúpida "Es cosa de mi hermanastra y su novio francés. Es cómo compartir apartamento con dos conejos en celo. Se pasan hasta bien entrada la madrugada haciendo bebés narizones." dice Lelei con enfado (a su manera de enfadarse), dejando a las elfas con estúpida cara de muñeco sonrojada y a Rory, con una mueca en la cara, diciendo con voz seductora... hacia Itami "Mmmmm... de verdad? Que envidia me dan. Verdad, Youji?" y Itami, poniéndose nervioso, exclama "N no no sé a que te refieres, Rory!" cuando entonces, tras suyo... llega la amiga española de Tuka, la cabo mayor Isabel Fuentes.

"Buenas noches, capitán Itami. Hola, Tuka." dice con una amable sonrisa hacia la elfa rubia, que se alegra de verla enseguida, exclamando "¡Isabel! Jajaja." se levanta y enseguida se agarra del brazo de la soldado española, muy contenta, diciéndole "Oye, no lo sabes? ¡Hoy por fin han traído el piano a la taberna! Míralo, está ahí, al fondo, lo ves?" le dice la elfa a Isabel, señalando con el dedo hacia el Piano, en un rincón de la taberna, sobre un atril de madera, rodeado de mesas con clientela. Isabel le propone a Tuka...

"Mira que bien. Así que por fin lo han traído. Tuka... espérame allí. Vengo enseguida." le pide amablemente a la elfa, que le hace caso enseguida, pasando entonces a hablar con Itami... más seriamente, diciendo "Capitán Itami... usted puede confirmarme los rumores?" y Itami, haciéndose el indiferente, pero también serio, responde "He oído lo mismo que tú, cabo mayor. Todo el mundo oye rumores, pero nadie que no esté autorizado, sabe los detalles. Una operación para rescatar a Furuta Hitoshi de su forzado escondrijo. Y se teme que esta vez... deban usar un operativo más elaborado y complejo que hasta ahora. Pero sabiendo cómo se las gasta Hazama... da por seguro que se hará. Otra cosa... es cómo saldrá."

"Entiendo. Supongo que por eso la base aérea de Alnus ahora mismo es un auténtico hormiguero. Han hecho regresar a las fuerzas paracaidistas japonesas, y movilizado a todas las fuerzas aerotransportadas y aéreas. Todo... por un solo hombre." dice Isabel un tanto sorprendida, replicando Itami... que mira a Isabel con una mueca confiada en la cara, cosa que descoloca a la española, diciéndole "Ah, es que lo has dudado nunca, cabo mayor Fuentes? Aquí no dejamos a nadie a la estacada." y Isabel, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, responde "Es bueno saber eso, capitán." y abriendo los ojos, más distendida, dice...

"Bueeeno. ¿Os apetece escuchar un buen concierto de piano? Miradme, eh?" dice la cabo española rubia de ojos azules y grandes pechos, haciéndose la presumida, exclamando entonces Lelei "Yo también quiero verla tocar ese instrumento del otro mundo." y se levanta de la silla para acercase más... seguidas de las demás. Isabel, se acerca a dónde está el piano, llamando la atención a Delilah, que está tras suyo atendiendo una de las mesas...

"¡Delilah! ¿Sabes si lo ha estrenado ya alguien? El piano, me refiero" y Delilah, rascándose la cabeza con cara tonta, le responde "Ah... sí. Myuute, antes. No se ha podido aguantar y lo ha intentado tocar. Lo hacía fatal. Era cómo un orco intentando tocar un arpa. Esa chica-pájaro no tiene oído."

Isabel le pide entonces "Delilah... si no te importa, yo sé tocar un poco. ¿Puedo?" pregunta haciéndose la despistada la cabo Fuentes, y la chica-conejo y novia de Yanagida, le responde sonriente "¡Claro que sí! Si eso ayuda a atraer más clientela, por mi adelante!"

Isabel entonces, le llama la atención a Tuka, que está levantada en la barra, junto a Rory, Yao, Lelei e Itami, exclamando "¡Tuka! Me pediste que te tocara el piano en cuando llegara, no? Muy bien. Entonces... mírame bien, y sobre todo... escucha bien, de acuerdo?" dice Isabel... visiblemente segura y confiada, cuando se les acerca entonces Aitor y Manolo, exclamando el vasco a Itami y las chicas "Tiene razón, capitán. Escuchadla bien, porque es una delicia para los oídos, os lo aseguro."

Isabel se sienta en la butaca ante el piano de cola, ajustando bien la altura y poniéndose en la postura correcta... cómo una pianista profesional. Pone ambas manos sobre el teclado, cierra los ojos y se concentra al máximo... y empieza a tocar... algo sencillamente delicioso para los oídos, y que hace que todos en el local, todos sin excepción, y también quienes pasen por afuera, se acerquen a ver y escuchar ese concierto de piano tan bien ejecutado. Porque durante más de diez minutos, lo que Isabel toca completamente concentrada, es nada más que la _balada nº 1 en Sol menor, opertura 23_ de Chopin. Una pieza para piano que es complicada y que no cualquiera puede tocar, y eso demuestra que Isabel sabe hacerlo. Unos diez minutos, en que su muy numeroso público, para los militares de la coalición... cómo los habitantes de Falmart, para quienes muchos de ellos, es la primera vez en su vida que oyen un piano, y encima, con una composición tan bella, les deja, simplemente, absolutamente maravillados. Y sobre todo... a Tuka, que al verla tocar algo que suena tan extraordinariamente bien, siente de nuevo, toda una admiración platónica por Isabel. Mientras tanto Itami cómo Manolo, cómo las chicas, están sorprendidos... y Aitor, sonriendo confiado con sus musculosos brazos, cruzados, cómo diciendo _Que os decía, eh?_ Hasta que al terminar de tocar... momento en que Isabel, echa un hondo y muy largo suspiro de alivio, y abre los ojos lentamente... un silencio sepulcral se ha apoderado de la sala, porque todos sin excepción se han quedado alucinados. Hasta que... Tuka, Delilah, Yao, Rory, Lelei, todos... aplauden muy efusivamente a toda una artista, que se postra ante su público. Ahora en Alnus, y pronto también en Sadera... conocerán una de las maravillas de nuestro mundo, cómo es su música, sus instrumentos, y sus estilos.

Mientras, en el mismo instante, en el PX, falta poco para cerrar. Desde hace unos pocos días, cuenta además, con una nueva dependienta: Tyuule. A quien le han dado un empleo para que pueda tener un medio de subsistencia. En ese momento, es Meia quien está atendiendo a la caja... cuando se da cuenta que en la sección de libros y revistas... está el hombre-lobo quien es... su novio: Lobo. Una vez más... leyendo revistas de gorra. Enfadándose tontamente, sala andando para allá, espetando a su novio...

"¡Oye, tú! ¡Ya esta bien, no, nya!? ¿Por qué cuando terminas de tu trabajo te vienes aquí, nya? ¡Para leer revistas de gorra, nya! Te tengo dicho que si quieres leerla, cómpratela, nya." dice la joven chica-gato al también joven y apuesto hombre-lobo, que le responde tan tranquilo "Vamos, Meia, no te pongas así. Mira, sólo leo las que no llevan envoltorio de... de... de plástico! Sí, eso. ¿Lo ves? Gracias a estas revistas, estoy aprendiendo varias lenguas del otro lado de la puerta, lo sabías? Es muy útil." y Meia, sin salir de su enfado, le replica "No lo digo por eso, nya. Cómo mas venda, más me pagarán en mi sueldo por "productividad" o algo así, nya, Y cómo más gane, antes podremos ahorrar para la bod..." dice tapándose ella misma la boca, muy sonrojada y vergonzosa, preguntando su novio todo extrañado "¿Ahorrar para qué? Qué ibas a decir?"

"¡Nada! ¡No me hagas caso, nya! ¡Sólo... sólo pensaba en voz alta, nya!" exclama Meia toda sonrojada y nerviosa... sin atreverse a decir que en buena parte... trabaja para hacerse unos ahorrillos para algún día... más que un novio, tener un marido (mientras que a Lobo... le preocupa más bien superar la última barrera de su relación). Pero entonces, Lobo pregunta extrañado "¿? Oye... ahora que lo pienso... no hace un par de días que Tyuule ha empezado a trabajar aquí contigo? Le estás enseñando cómo funciona todo, no? ¿Dónde está?" y nada más preguntarle eso, Meia se entristece y se preocupa, respondiendo "Ah... sí, es cierto, nya. Está en el almacén, nya. La he mandado a buscar género para reponer en una estantería, nya."

Entonces... Meia, seguida de Lobo, van al cuarto del almacén adjunto a la tienda. Nada más abrir la puerta... la chica-gato se preocupa de verdad, al ver a Tyuule, sentada sobre una de las muchas cajas de cartón del cuarto iluminado con fluorescentes en el techo... llorando con una cara que es todo un poema de sufrimiento, miedo e incertidumbre. Ambos entran en la habitación, arropando Meia enseguida a la antigua reina conejo, que llora muy asustada.

"Tyuule... no llores, por favor, nya. Todo se arreglará, nya." dice Meia acariciando los brazos de Tyuule, con mucha compasión hacia la mujer-conejo, que responde muy triste "Lo... lo siento. Lo siento. Yo... estoy muerta de miedo. No... no quiero que Furuta... Dios mio." Tyuule se abraza llorando, muy triste a Meia, que la arropa y la consuela cómo puede. Cuando para sorpresa de las dos chicas-animal... Lobo alza la voz, comportándose cómo debe, y diciendo con todo el tacto del mundo...

"¿Puedo... puedo decir algo, Meia? … Por favor." dice Lobo sensible y con tacto, dejando a Meia un tanto sorprendida y a Tyuule, mirándole con los ojos vidriosos, explicando Lobo con cierta tristeza "Cuando... cuando era un lobezno; debía tener unos seis o siete años... mi padre fue llamado a filas para una campaña del ejército imperial muy lejana. … Ya nunca más volvió a casa. Después de aquello... muchas noches, durante años... oí a mi madre, llorar en su habitación... hasta que lo superó. Pero... ella prácticamente, sólo me tuvo a mi cómo ayuda para superarlo. … Pero que sepas que... tú, aquí... nunca estarás sola. Que nos tienes a todos nosotros. Y que además... no debes temer por él. Porque... es un hombre de verde. Y por eso... puedes dar por seguro que volverá a tu lado. Puede que... no lo haga entero. Pero... volverá. Ten fe." dice Lobo... con una mirada afable e incluso bonita hacia Tyuule, que se ha quedado, sorprendentemente, más tranquila... y a Meia, la ha dejado impresionada... y sonrojada, al ver a su novio comportarse tan bien con alguien. Tyuule, limpiándose las lágrimas, puede más que sonreír, con una sonrisa preciosa, y decir " … Gracias."

"Oye, nya. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros a la taberna de Delilah, nya?" le dice Meia alegre a Tyuule, sumándose Lobo "Es verdad. Allí siempre hay un ambiente fantástico. ¡Y hay un televisor dónde salen chicas muy guapas!" dice el hombre-lobo tontamente, espetando su novia con estúpido enfado "¡Oye!"

Pero Tyuule, sonriendo a ambos, ya más calmada y arropada... y creyéndose las palabras de Lobo de que Furuta saldrá entero de su cautiverio en el Imperio Rebelde, responde "Sí... vamos."

Lobo está en lo cierto que Furuta saldrá vivo de su cautiverio. Pero... también en que no lo hará entero. Porque...

 _ **CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS. 11 DE FEBRERO.**_

 **30 Km al sur del Palacio Imperial, Imperio Rebelde, 0:00 AM hora local**

Se le ha terminado la poca comida que le quedaba y el agua de las cantimploras... sin poder beber de los riachuelos de las grutas subterráneas, por no estar convencido que sea potable. El hambre, la sed, el cansancio, pero también... el desasosiego y el empezar a imbuirse él mismo, de que ya no vendrán a por él. De que ya le dan por muerto y no harán nada... por un solo hombre. Sabe que le buscan, y no ya legionarios imperiales o oprichinnas... o puede que sí. Pero que en realidad... son otra cosa y de... "otro" lugar. Porque llevan armas de nuestro mundo... siendo sólo la avanzadilla de algo por venir... bastante más grande. Pero que a las órdenes de Herm... hay por la zona al menos dos o tres pelotones de fuerzas especiales de nuestro mundo, puede que más, y de procedencia desconocida (quizás estadounidenses o israelíes, o puede que incluso mercenarios de _Blackwater_ pagados por la CIA, quien sabe.)

Pero eso es algo que él, el cabo Furuta Hitoshi, ya no podrá averiguar. Lo único que le preocupa y mucho... es si ya no vuelve a ver nunca más a quien ya es la persona más importante en su vida: Tyuule. Y el daño y el sufrimiento que le causará a ella por su irreparable perdida. Algo que en el fondo, le hace sentir un sentimiento de culpabilidad terrible. Pero por otro lado... si sale de su escondrijo y sus enemigos le descubren... lo que tiene absolutamente claro, es que será fiel a su uniforme y a sus órdenes, y jamás piensa caer vivo en manos del enemigo. En otras palabras... que piensa morir luchando, aunque sea solamente con su pistola _Minebea P9_ y con la cabeza bien alta, no cómo una rata.

Pero... la esperanza, incluso ante una situación que empieza a ser desesperada, es lo último que debe perder. Y su inteligencia, que tiene mucha, intenta imponerse a sus preocupaciones: a su miedo. Y sabe que en Alnus... tampoco tienen un pelo de tontos, y que si rescataron a Itami en la aldea de elfos oscuros de Dushi... a él, pueden también sorprenderle y de que manera. Porque justo en ese instante... empieza a escuchar un sonido muy característico en la distancia. Y al oírlo... sonríe confiado y aliviado: vienen a buscarle. Porque ese sonido es...

A muchos kilómetros de allí y aproximándose, una formación de helicópteros mixta japonesa y francesa, formada por hasta ocho aparatos: dos helicópteros de reconocimiento (un _Kawasaki OH-1 Ninja_ japonés y otro _Aerospatiale SA-341F Gazelle_ francés); otros dos helicópteros de combate (un _Eurocopter EC-665 HAP Tiger_ y otro _Fuji AH-1S Cobra_ ) y cuatro de transporte armados (dos _Aerospatiale SA-330B Puma_ y otros dos _Fuji UH-1J Huey_ ). A bordo de los dos UH-1 japoneses... están el capitán Kamito Kuroishi, junto a su inseparable teniente, Koji Hiromoto, junto a unos pocos de sus hombres, formando dos pelotones, uno en cada helicóptero, además del Door Gunner y los pilotos del aparato. El capitán de tropas paracaidistas, con el uniforme de combate completo, que incluye los monoculares de visión nocturna, la cara completamente embadurnada de negro... y empuñando sus _Howa Type 89-_ F. También están formados y entrenados para operaciones de combate aerotransportadas.

Pero incluso ante y en una situación cómo esta...

" … ¡No puedo parar de pensarlo!" exclama Kamito a gritos debido al ruido del helicóptero, preguntándole Koji extrañado "¿Eh!? ¿A qué te refieres!?" y el capitán, mientras revisa su pistola P-9 por última vez, le dice "¡A Harucko! ¿Le habrá parecido bien o se habrá enfadado!? ¡No sé si realmente he hecho bien dándole el anillo y marchándome de allí, sin más!" espeta sin poder ocultar cierta preocupación... pero igualmente concentrado y mentalizado para entrar en combate, cómo manera de eliminar los nervios, si es que los tiene. Koji, con una sonrisa confiada y burlona, le responde "¡Vagh! ¡Te lo tienes demasiado creído! ¡Ella está contigo a pesar de lo despistado que eres con las chicas! ¡Seguro que tiene asumido que en cuando os caséis, te olvidarás de los aniversarios!" y Kamito, con tonta cara sonrojada, replica "¡Agh, cállate! … ¿Listo para entrar en acción, teniente!?" le pregunta Kamito confiado a Koji, que replica en el mismo tono "¡Ja! ¿Lo dudas!? ¡Me gusta tanto patear culos imperiales cómo escuchar Hotel California de los Eagles, jajaja!" dice con una risa burlona de oreja a oreja, mirándole Kamito con una mueca confiada por un instante... hasta que vuelve la vista hacia afuera, con una expresión mucho más seria.

En otro de los helicópteros, uno de los Puma franceses, quien dirige la fuerza aerotransportada, el coronel Illion Flaviant, con sus inconfundibles gafas Ray Ban aviator de espejo... mira a su reloj de pulsera: falta un minuto para la medianoche, las doce. Cogiendo el transmisor de la radio... y estableciendo contacto con alguien que está más adelantado y arriba que ellos: el capitán Bastién Clément de la Aeronavále a los mandos de su caza.

"TGV 2, aquí lanza de demócles. Menos 30 segundos para dejar al enemigo sordomudo. Listos para penetrar en el área estimada de encuentro con el cabo Furuta Hitoshi. Que empiece el baile." dice burlón pero confiado el coronel francés de fuerzas aerotransportadas, recibiendo respuesta por la radio de Clément " _Aquí TGV 2. Roger. Listos para dejar al "supuesto" enemigo sordo y mudo. Estaremos atentos a superficie por si vemos alguna señal y os transmitamos la posición. Corto."_

Las doce en punto llegan. Y la escuadrilla de la Aeronávale, formada por los dos _Dassault Super Etendard_ con el capitán Bastién Clement y la teniente Magdalene Trebuar a los mandos de ambos aparatos, se aproximan al espacio aéreo de la capital imperial rebelde. Pero mientras la teniente lleva armamento, digamos, "convencional", con dos misiles aire-aire de corto alcance _MATRA R.550 Magic_ (para defenderse de posibles Wyverns), y su doble cañón de 30mm DEFA 552... porque su misión primordial es proteger al avión de su capitán... quien va desarmado, o en realidad no. Porque bajo su ala derecha, el Etendard del capitán, lleva un cubo de contramedidas electrónicas o de guerra electrónica a secas, un _ASTAC_ , que entre sus funciones, está detectar, interferir y confundir radares enemigos... así cómo las comunicaciones por radio. Y eso es lo que se disponen a hacer.

"TGV 1 a TGV 2. Es la hora. Activando ASTAC. Vamos a cegar al enemigo." le comunica por radio el capitán a la teniente en el otro aparato, respondiendo ésta "Roger. Te cubro las espaldas."

Y el capitán... dándole a unos botones a su derecha, en un panel electrónico... activa el sistema de contramedidas electrónicos... interfiriendo por completo desde ese mismo instante, cualquier comunicación por radio ajena a la suya (cualquier otra frecuencia) y cualquier radar de la superficie, eso si... si no es de última generación (cómo un AESA, por ejemplo). En justo en ese momento, cuando...

Furuta sale después de muchas horas al exterior. Aun vestido con el traje blanco de cocinero (pero sin el gorro obviamente) porque tuvo que huir de palacio a toda prisa, todo sucio, enmascarado de suciedad. No piensa por un instante en que haya nadie alrededor... especialmente quienes le buscan, porque lo que oye... son dos reactores pasar muy cerca a una altura no demasiado elevada. Furuta echa mano de su mochila ya vacía de comida y agua... y se saca algo que guardaba expresamente para este momento: una granada aturdidora o de luz _M84_. Sin dudarlo un instante, tira de la anilla y la lanza lejos, se tira él al suelo tapándose los ojos con el brazo derecho... y la granada hace explosión, emitiendo un muy potente foco de luz durante unos segundos que es visible a kilómetros de distancia. Inmediatamente después... usa la misma cámara que lleva encima, y usando el flash manualmente, envía señales S·O·S al cielo, en dirección a los aviones que le están sobrevolando en plena noche. Y por suerte para Furuta... desde el aire, lo ven.

"¡TGV dos a TGV uno! ¡Contacto visual establecido con una potente emisión de luz en la superficie! ¡Puedo observar claramente una señal S O S! ¡No hay duda, es él! ¡Le hemos encontrado, capitán!" exclama la teniente un tanto excitada por no creerse que hayan tenido la suerte de verle, comunicando el capitán Clément inmediatamente con el coronel Flaviant "TGV 1 a Lanza de Damócles. Nuestro hombre está en la cima del Fuji. Repito. Está en la Cima del Fuji. Está vivo, no hay duda. Posición, treinta y siete grados norte, quince oeste. Desconocemos oleografía del terreno. Bajen a recogerlo. Nosotros volaremos en círculos sobre su posición hasta proceder al rescate del cabo."

A mucha menor altura, en uno de los SA-330 Puma franceses, el coronel francés con gafas ray ban aviator de espejo que cubren sus impresionantes ojos grises, cabello rubio informal y pronunciada perilla también rubia en la barbilla, sonríe confiado, al ahorrarse el trabajo de tener que buscar a Furuta en terreno hostil, porque él mismo se ha mostrado, respondiendo a su colega de aviación "¡Recibido, TGV 1! Descendemos y nos aproximamos a la zona! ¡Seguid cegando las comunicaciones del enemigo y estad atentos a vuestro alrededor pos si se os acercan Wyverns! ¡Recordad que ahora mismo no podéis contar con el radar!" le advierte a gritos por el ruido del helicóptero el coronel al capitán, que le responde por radio con ironía " _Roger. Tú tranquilo, Illion. Ya conoces a la teniente. Si se acercan los Wyverns, los echará a puñetazos si hace falta._ "

En el mismo instante, en el palacio imperial rebelde, y más concretamente en su dormitorio, el dictador supremo del Imperio Rebelde, Herm, quien depuso a Zorzal en un golpe de Estado hace ya casi dos semanas, está en el dormitorio imperial... violando brutalmente a una esclava sexual, una de sus propias criadas de palacio, con una brutalidad y una cara de depravado que no puede con ella. Cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, entrando el jefe de los oprichinna, con prisas, claramente tenso.

"¡Excelencia! ¡Excelencia, se acercan!" exclama el oprichinna, postrándose ante Herm, quien se levanta de la cama, mientras la esclava se queda respirando agotada, exclamando el dictador del Imperio Rebelde... con su frialdad que hiela la sangre "Ya lo he oído. Han venido a rescatar a su espía. Mfmfmf. No hay de que alarmarse. Reconozco que ese japonés ha sabido esconderse. Pero ahora delatará su posición para que los suyos le recojan." dice tan tranquilo, con frialdad, abriendo entonces un cajón de la mesita al lado de la cama... y sacando el transmisor, dándole al botón y diciendo "Equipo Omega Cero. ¿Me recibís? ¿? ¡Equipo Omega Cero, responded!" exclama un tanto furioso al aparato... sin recibir respuesta, escuchándose únicamente por el transmisor una potente interferencia, fruto de las contramedidas electrónicas del ASTAC que la aviación francesa está usando sobre la zona.

"¡Es lo que quería decirle, excelencia! ¡Las radios no funcionan! ¡Desde que los pájaros de hierro del enemigo han hecho acto de presencia en las cercanías, han quedado completamente inutilizadas!" exclama el oprichinna postrado ante Herm, cuya frialdad y calma se borran de su rostro... para pasar a la rabia. Pero sólo por un instante... demostrando Herm que es mucho más inteligente que Zorzal, exclamando de nuevo tan tranquilo y frío cómo de costumbre, mientras se viste "¿Ah sí? Y qué, si es así." dejando al oprichinna sorprendido, exclamando éste "¿Cómo? Pero, excelencia... el enemigo..." cuando Herm, terminándose de vestir... y abriendo otro cajón de la mesita... para sacar la pistola _Beretta M9_ y metérsela en el cinto de su ropaje de estilo romano, con una cara fría pero acojonante de verdad, dice...

"No lo entiendes, verdad? Las "fuerzas especiales" que me prestó el señor Talmer... ya deben de estar allí. Y por lo tanto, los hombres de verde de la coalición, sólo tendrán tres opciones. Rescatar a su hombre con vida; rescatarlo muerto; o... morir todos en el intento. Y ninguna de las tres opciones nos perjudica." dice fríamente, con una mirada y voz que hielan, quedándose el oprichinna en silencio sin replicar, escuchando atentamente a su amo y señor... y de todo el Imperio Rebelde, que sigue explicando "Ahora que ya no tienen ningún espía aquí... ya no saben lo que aquí está ocurriendo. Y pronto... ya no tendrán ninguna manera de saberlo. Mfmfmf. Es más. Pronto se arrepentirán de seguir en Falmart... porque pasaremos a la ofensiva. Nosotros... y "ellos". ¡Jajajajaja!" espeta riendo cruelmente... cuando demostrando cómo se las gasta... desenfunda la pistola... y la encañona sobre la frente de la criada desnuda sobre la cama, diciendo con una mirada verdaderamente acojonante "Quiero charlar con Zorzal. Vamos a hacerle... una visita nocturna." dice Herm con unos ojos que paralizan y una mueca cruel en la cara... apretando el gatillo y volándole la cabeza a la criada de palacio, exclamando Herm con crueldad y frialdad a partes iguales "Estas armas del otro mundo son jodidamente buenas. Cada vez me gustan más."

A 30 kilómetros de allí, Furuta se siente ahora mucho mejor... porque siente que podrá cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Tyuule de reencontrarse con ella. Pero... algo dentro de él, lo que se podría decir... su instinto; o quizás su inteligencia, que tiene mucha... le dice que algo no cuadra. Que está siendo todo demasiado fácil. … Y tiene razón.

Encontrándose en la salida de una gruta o cueva que da a un pequeño valle donde casi no hay árboles, salvo uno que tiene al lado, de tronco grueso copa frondosa a pocos metros de él y algunos pocos más por el valle ... pero con una vegetación frondosa, con hierba muy alta, amarillenta, cómo si fuese trigo listo para la cosecha. Junto al sonido de los dos cazas franceses sobrevolando la zona en círculos, puede oír claramente los helicópteros más cerca, especialmente los Gazelle y los Huey, cuyo sonido es inconfundible. Pero entonces, en cuestión de segundos...

Furuta tiene un extraño escalofrío, que le hace bajar la mirada al suelo... cuando ve algo, que hace que se quede helado: un puntero láser sobre su pierna derecha. Y antes de que ni siquiera se mueva para ponerse a cubierto tras el grueso tronco de árbol que tiene al lado... recibe un balazo en la pierna, proveniente de dentro la hierba. El cabo Hitoshi en ese momento, echa un estruendoso grito de dolor, cayéndose de culo al suelo... y notando cómo la pierna se le va mojando de sangre, porque le está saliendo a chorro. Rápidamente, intenta arrastrarse por el suelo para esconderse tras el árbol, cuando... se queda parado, porque...

De entre los altos hierbajos amarillentos, a la vez, sale una formación de cuatro hombres, es decir, una escuadra... vestidos con un uniforme de combate marrón, con una bullet proof negro que les cubre el tronco... aunque sin llevar ninguna bandera en el uniforme que les identifique. La cabeza completamente cubierta, con un casco tipo _Ops-Core FAST_ , con todo el equipo completo de monocular de visión nocturna, transmisor, mini cámara infrarroja incorporada, etc... y un pasamontañas negro, con los ojos al descubierto. Armados con sendas carabinas _M4_... con equipo igualmente completo (lanzagranadas _M203_ , mira infrarroja _AN/VPS-17A_ , puntero láser _AN/PEQ-5_ , etc.), una pistola _SIG-Sauer M11_ equipadas a su vez con mira láser. Furuta es consciente entonces... que quienes le buscaban... le han encontrado: una parte de un pelotón, puede que incluso dos, de fuerzas especiales de primera línea estadounidenses: de los _Delta Force_ de la US Army. O... puede que se hagan pasar por Delta Force y en realidad sean...

Furuta intenta arrastrarse cómo puede, pero es inútil para él seguir huyendo de ellos. Pero en ese momento...

"Combat helicopters approaching! Get cover!" exclama uno de esos hombres desconocidos, corriendo de nuevo hacia los hierbajos altos, quedando camuflados por completo. Tipo que intenta usar la radio para llamar a las demás escuadras esparcidas por los alrededores... y no puede contactar con ellas, porque sus radios están interferidas, y tampoco pueden usar sus transmisores por satélite... porque ahí no hay satélites. El soldado que dirige la escuadra, seguramente un teniente o un capitán, vuelve a gritar...

"Stinger! Get firing stinger to these helicopters! Fire!" y en ese momento... uno de ellos abre fuego sobre los helicópteros que van en cabeza: los de reconocimiento, con una ametralladora ligera (una M249 con mira infrarroja incorporada), cubriendo para que otro de los Delta, más allá...

El piloto del _Kawasaki OH-1_ , un tanto desconcertado por la ráfaga de balas trazadoras en la oscuridad de la noche que se ciernen sobre él, coge altura inmediatamente, y no le dan por los pelos,informando enseguida su piloto "¡Lánza de demócles! ¡Localizados enemigos dispersados sobre el terreno con ametralladoras y armamento antiaéreo ligero! ¡Los vemos a través de las cámaras infrarrojas y térmicas! ¡Tengo hasta cinco, NO, seis escuadras! ¡Parece un comando de fuerzas especiales, dos pelotones!"

Y antes que al coronel Flaviant le de tiempo a responder desde uno de los helicópteros Puma, en una posición más atrasada, fuera del alcance del fuego enemigo, uno de los Delta... dispara un Stinger, misil tierra-aire ligero o portátil, contra los helicópteros de combate que ya tienen muy cerca... hiendo el proyectil guiado por infrarrojos, directo hacia el Tiger de ataque. Pero su piloto, reacciona rápido, ejecutando un giro rápido y subiendo hacia arriba, disparando bengalas IR de señuelo para el misil... cosa que funciona, estallando el proyectil a distancia del helicóptero de combate francés... mientras el Cobra japonés, contraataca, apuntando con precisión con sus sistemas de visión nocturna y térmica... disparando una mortal ráfaga de su cañón rotativo de 20mm M197. De un plumazo, quien ha disparado el misil y otros cuatro soldados más, son muertos.

"¡Hunter 1! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Ojo alado uno y dos, seguid atentos a cualquier movimiento alrededor, por minúsculo que sea, e informad al instante! ¡Hunter 1, cualquier cosa que se mueva en el área, fríela! ¡Hunter 2, cubre a los de la 1ª brigada en su descenso a tierra!" ordena por radio el coronel Flaviant, respondiendo desde los demás helicópteros a la vez "¡Roger!"

En cuestión de segundos, los Delta se ven atacados por dos helicópteros de combate a la vez, dirigidos a su vez por los helicópteros de reconocimiento, quienes los tienen ya todos localizados. Unas fuerzas especiales que sigue siendo un misterio... o tal vez no, que hacen allí... y que puede que ni ellos mismos sepan porque realmente les han enviado allí. Pero que en ese momento, están desconcertados, porque están rodeados, no sólo por aire... sino también por tierra.

Desde los dos UH-1J Huey japoneses, que se posicionan en vuelo estático a una altura de unos 10 metros sobre el suelo, mediante cuerdas... Kamito, Koji, y algunos de sus hombres, descienden rápidamente hacia el suelo. Mientras que desde los dos AB-330B Puma franceses, sus door gunners con sendas _FN MAG_ de 7.62mm y sus tropas aerotransportadas con FAMAS, disparan desde los helicópteros al suelo, sin verles, pero sabiendo que están ahí gracias al _Gazelle_ y _Ninja_.

Ya en el suelo, Kamito, con Koji pegado a su culo, exclama "¡CUBRIDNOS A MI Y AL TENIENTE! ¡VAMOS A POR EL CABO HITOSHI! ¡TENIENTE, CONMIGO! ¡CORRE TAN RÁPIDO CÓMO PUEDAS Y NO TE DETENGAS! ¡VAMOS!" le grita Kamito a Koji, saliendo ambos corriendo, entre los altos hierbajos, cuando el piloto del OH-1 les informa por radio " _Ojo alado 1 a águila juno 1! ¡Se os aproximan dos hombres por la izquierda, a las tres en punto!"_ y sin Kamito responde, hace señas con el puño cerrado a Koji para que se detenga, se agachen... se saque una granada de mano, tire de la anilla, espere unos segundos... y la tire hacia la posición indicada, estallando y oyéndose dos gritos dolorosos, siendo señal de que ha dado en el blanco, reemprendiendo la marcha el capitán y diciendo al transmisor con ironía "Ojo alado 1, aquí águila juno uno. ¿Quien dices que se nos acercaba?" recibiendo respuesta del piloto del helicóptero de reconocimiento japonés "Buen trabajo, águila juno uno. No hay nadie a a menos de 50 metros. Mantendremos la vigilancia a tu alrededor".

Antes de salir de los hierbajos, Kamito grita hacia el árbol, dónde no ve nadie "¡SUSHI!" recibiendo respuesta enseguida... pero con una voz adolorida "¡Wasabi! ¡Estoy aquí, tras el árbol!" grita Furuta tras el árbol... con un fuerte dolor por su pierna herida de bala, ya llena de sangre. El transmisor de Kamito recibe confirmación de nuevo del OH-1, exclamando su piloto " _Águila Juno 1. Terreno despejado. Pueden ir hacia el árbol._ " respondiendo enseguida Kamito "Ojo alado uno. Gracias. Cualquier cosa que veáis, avisad." dice saliendo él y Koji tras suyo, cubriéndole las espaldas empuñando el Howa Tipo 89-F en máxima tensión... hasta que llegan tras el árbol, encontrándose a Furuta Hitoshi, empuñando la Minebea P-9, pero... muy sudado, blanco, con el pantalón en la pierna derecha completamente mojado y rojo de sangre.

"Mierda... esto pinta mal. Muy mal." dice Kamito dejando su arma apoyada sobre el árbol, preocupado de verdad por el pésimo estado en que se encuentra Furuta, cogiendo su transmisor y llamando directamente al coronel Flaviant, exclamando "¡Lanza de demócles! ¡Bajad ese helicóptero YA! ¡Tengo la cima del monte fuji, pero está herido! ¡Repito! ¡Tengo la cima del monte fuji, pero está herido! ¡Hay que largarse de aquí, YA!"

Es entonces, cuando los dos UH-1J Huey japoneses, descienden para aterrizar, cuando uno de ellos... es alcanzado por sorpresa por uno de los Delta's, sin haber sido visto por nadie (camuflado entre los hierbajos, probablemente estirado en el suelo bocabajo) quien dispara su lanzagranadas M203... acertando en la cola del aparato, que vuela en mil pedazos y se incendia, exclamando su piloto por radio al coronel Flaviant, nervioso y exaltado, pero intentando dominar el aparato...

"¡Lanza de demócles, aquí Wing 2! ¡Me han alcanzado, repito, me han alcanzado! ¡May Day! ¡He perdido el rotor de cola! ¡No tengo control sobre el aparato, nos vamos a pique!" dice el piloto de uno de los Huey japoneses, que girando sobre si mismo y hiendo cayendo al suelo, a punto de estrellarse, replicando con mucha contundencia desde su Puma el coronel de la Armée de Terre, Flaviant "¡Wing 2, aterriza de emergencia, puedes hacerlo! ¡me oyes, Wing 2!? ¡Aterriza de emergencia!"

El piloto japonés intenta dominar el aparato en la medida de lo posible. Tras suyo, el Door Gunner se agarra cómo puede a una barra del techo, preparándose para el impacto... hasta que el viejo helicóptero se estrella contra el suelo, de lado, destrozándose las palas, saliendo un trozo disparada a gran velocidad, con tan mala suerte para uno de los Delta's... que le corta el cuello al instante, siendo visto por los demás soldados de la 1st brigade de las JGSDF, quedándose boquiabiertos, y cayendo el norteamericano al suelo, con la sangre saliendo a chorro a presión por el cuello cercenado. El AH-1S de combate cubre la posición, mientras dos de los soldados se acercan al aparato estrellado, sacando salvos pero no sanos, malheridos, a los pilotos y al operador de la ametralladora, llevándoselos con ellos. La perdida de uno de los helicópteros japoneses, obliga a uno de los Puma's franceses, a aterrizar.

Al mismo tiempo, Kamito intenta tratar con la grave herida de Furuta, quien está cada vez peor, más muerto que vivo, casi, blanco y muy sudoroso. Koji le grita a su capitán, de espaldas a él y en tensión "¡Vamos, capitán, date prisa, tenemos que largarnos de aquí de una jodida vez! ¡Antes que a nosotros también nos disparen!" le grita Koji a Kamito, quien usando un pañuelo o trozo de tela, hace un nudo en la pierna de Furuta... a quien le mete otro trozo de tela enrollado en la boca, entre los dientes, diciéndole "Apriete los dientes con esto, cabo. Voy a apretarte el torniquete. Te va a doler. Y mucho. ¿Preparado?" le dice haciéndose el distendido, casi cómo si fuese de broma, y Furuta, sudando a calicanto y con una angustia física tremenda, porque ya ha perdido mucha sangre, pero manteniéndose firme, aguantando, hace que sí con la cabeza... hasta que el capitán aprieta el nudo del torniquete para detener la hemorragia, echando Furuta un sonoro grito de dolor, apretando los dientes todo lo fuerte que puede sobre la tela enrollada en la boca. Justo cuando desde el Gazelle de reconocimiento francés...

" _Lanza de demócles. Aquí ojo alado 2. Avistados tres vehículos a 3000 metros de nosotros y aproximándose. Repito. Tres vehículos a 3000 metros y aproximándose. Parecen tres Humvees sin techo. Puedo verlos armados con más misiles Stingray y ametralladoras del .50. Y a Hunte se les están agotando las municiones. Hay que irse ya."_ exclama el piloto del helicóptero al Capitán Flaviant, que responde a su transmisor "¡Roger! ¡Águila Juno Uno! ¡Salid de ahí!" le ordena con absoluta contundencia el coronel al capitán Kuroishi... quien ve a uno de los dos PUMA aterrizar al lado del Huey que les espera. Kamito coge a hombros por un lado a Furuta, que está muy débil y a penas puede andar, gritándole a Koji...

"¡Teniente! ¡Cógele por el otro hombro! ¡ATENCIÓN, VAMOS A SALIR! ¡CUBRIDNOS!" grita con verdadera furia el capitán de fuerzas paracaidistas de las JGSDF... saliendo él y Koji de su posición a cubierto de las balas de los ya muy pocos soldados de fuerzas especiales enemigos, que pese a eso, al no tener comunicación por radio ni cobertura aérea ninguna, tienen todas las de perder. A pocos metros de ellos... en una muestra de heroísmo sin parangón, Kamito y su teniente, llevando a hombros uno y otro a Furuta, andan hacia el helicóptero UH-1J que tienen delante, en que su Door Gunner dispara sin parar la ametralladora pesada _Sumitomo M2_ de cal. 50... sus hombres a su alrededor sus Howa Tipo 89-F, disparando aparentemente a ciegas... pero siendo guiados en todo momento por los helicópteros de reconocimiento, que maravillas de la técnica moderna, pueden ver a los enemigos por mucho que se oculten entre los hierbajos gracias a sus cámaras térmicas (excepto si se tiran al suelo, en que la temperatura corporal se mimetiza con la del suelo y entonces no pueden ser vistos, cosa que algunos saben y usan para seguir disparando bien parapetados). Furuta no ha sido el único herido. Ya hay tres hombres con leves heridas de balas que les han rozado un brazo o incluso la cara... así cómo los pilotos y el door gunner del otro UH-1J abatido, intactos pero algo tullidos y sin heridas de poca importancia, quienes ya se han subido al otro helicóptero aterrizado, uno de los Puma franceses.

En cuestión de segundos, y casi de milagro nunca mejor dicho... los tres hombres, consiguen subirse al helicóptero japonés, gritado Kamito a los pilotos con una contundencia y fuerza inusitada "¡COMUNICAD QUE MONTE FUJI ES NUESTRO! ¡SACADNOS DE AQUÍ! ¡VAMOS!"

Cubiertos por los dos helicópteros de combate, quienes ya han agotado casi todos los cohetes y misiles, así cómo las municiones de los cañones... y aun así, muchos Delta's, siguen vivitos y coleando, devolviéndoles el fuego... quienes al mismo tiempo, son respondidos por las pocas tropas aerotransportadas y el Door Gunner del otro Puma: el del coronel Illion Flaviant, que llama por radio a la aviación por radio, diciendo...

"¡Lanza de demócles a TGV 1! ¡Monte Fuji ha sido escalado! ¡Repito! ¡Monte Fuji ha sido escalado! ¡Misión cumplida aunque a medias! ¡El cabo Hitoshi está herido pero vivo! ¡Regresamos a Alnus!" escuchando enseguida la voz a lo "Darth Vader" por la máscara de óxigeno del capitán Clément "Roger. Nos mantendremos sobrevolando el área hasta que os hayáis alejado lo suficiente. Bingo será a 3000 libras. Nos retiraremos de regreso a Alnus en cinco minutos."

Los dos helicópteros que han aterrizado sobre tierra, el Fuji UH-1J Huey de las JGSDF y el Aerospatiale AS-330B Puma de la Armée de Terre, ya han despegado de superficie, recibiendo algún que otro impacto de proyectil de balas rebotadas... pero consiguiendo coger altura y alejarse... hasta que junto al resto de helicópteros... salir todos de allí, salvos aunque no todos sanos, de regreso a Alnus. Pero pese a haberlo conseguido: rescatar a Furuta Hitoshi... éste ha perdido mucha sangre y está palido y sudoroso, siendo ya atendido por uno de los dos enfermeros de campaña de la unidad. Kamito, muy preocupado por Furuta, le coge de la mano, y mirándole a sus ojos medio cerrados, le grita "¡Furuta! ¡FURUTA, MÍRAME! ¡Quédate conmigo, vale!? ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No te duermas, me has oído!? ¡NO TE NOS VAYAS AHORA!" le grita incluso asustado de verdad el capitán de la 1st airborne brigade, más aun cuando Furuta, ya más desmayado que consciente, pálido y sudado, le sonríe con tristeza, y le dice al capitán...

"Prometedme... que cuando despierte, lo primero que veré... será a Tyuule." y Kamito, ante la mirada atónita de Koji y demás tripulantes del Huey, le responde incluso un tanto superado por la situación, preocupado de verdad "¡Sí, tranquilo, te lo prometo, pero AHORA NO TE DESVANEZCAS! ¡MANTENTE DESPIERTO! ¡FURUTA!"

Pero el cabo Hitoshi, cierra sus ojos, y sólo puede ya responder, con voz débil y apagada "Eso estará bien. Tyuule..."

La vista de Furuta se nubla... hasta perder la conciencia. ¿Acaso de verdad ahora, tras todo lo hecho, simplemente ha... o volverá a despertar? Por el mero hecho de querer volver a ver a Tyuule, puede que...

**** Diez minutos después. Mazmorras del Palacio Imperial Rebelde. ****

Desde que ha dejado de ser el amo y señor de su imperio hecho a imagen y semejanza suya, para convertirse en un prisionero, una piltrafa humana humillada, despojada de toda posesión material... él, Zorzal, ha vivido en propia carne lo que a tantos y tantos ordenó hacerles o incluso él mismo les hizo a ellos. Alguien podría pensar... que, simplemente, el karma le está devolviendo lo que sembró. O también, cómo reza el refranero popular... cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos. Y ese cuervo... no es otro que Herm.

En ese instante, Zorzal está dormido, o intentándolo, pero de pie, porque tiene las muñecas con grilletes, con marcas rojas e incluso con sangre reseca de intentar liberarse sin éxito. Desnudo y únicamente con un taparrabos todo sucio, sudado de pies a cabeza... con una cara que más que el rostro siempre seguro, prepotente y maliciosa de siempre... está incluso peor que cómo se lo dejó Kuribayashi. Con un ojo morado e hinchado, faltándole algunas dientes, marcas y moratones por toda la cara y cuerpo. Sin saber que aun hay una parte del cuerpo que mantiene intacta... hasta hoy.

Cuando la puerta de barrotes de hierro de la mazmorra se abre... entrando el oprichinna, Herm... y un tercer "ser": un orco, también casi desnudo, sólo con un taparrabos. Herm, comiéndose una manzana, se acerca a Zorzal, que levanta la cabeza con su único ojo aun entero medio abierto... y cara rabiosa, aun desafiante. Le dice con su risa fría e intrigante, con la boca llena y masticando la manzana...

"Mfmfmfmf. Lo has oído, no? Los hombres de verde han venido a rescatar a su querido espía. Y parece que lo han conseguido." dice frío pero aparentemente tan tranquilo, tragándose la fruta y siguiendo "Aun no sé cómo lo han hecho, pero no hemos podido usar las "radios" hasta hace unos momentos. Y han masacrado a casi todos los "deltas" que me prestó el señor Talmer. Pero... no hay por qué obsesionarse. Más cuando puede que su espía lo hayan rescatado muerto y... de pasada, les hará creer que aquí sólo estaban esos "Deltas" y que se los han cargado a todos. ¿Sabes por qué?" pregunta Herm con tono infantil pero cruel hacia Zorzal, quien con todo... le replica con cara de loco, de perturbado...

"¿Te crees... que eso me importa? Nooo... no me importa que me hagas perder mi precioso tiempo encerrado en esta cueva húmeda y apestosa. Ni que me destroces la cara. Ni que me... tortures. … ¡LO QUE JAMÁS PIENSO TOLERAR NI PERDONAR, ES LA TRAICIÓN! ¡LA TRAICIÓN AL ÚNICO Y LEGÍTIMO EMPERADOR! ¡A MI! ¡A NADIE MÁS QUE A MI! ¡PÚDRETE, HIJO DE MIL PUTAS!" le grita Zorzal a Herm, que termina de comerse la manzana tan tranquilo, tirando el rabillo de la fruta a los pies de Zorzal, cuando Herm se le acerca a la cara, notando incluso su aliento y respiración, con una mirada y voz frías acojonantes, respondiendo a Zorzal...

"Ladra lo que quieras... Zorzal. Tú... eres cómo esta manzana. Si no me la hubiese comido yo... se la hubiesen comido los gusanos. Igual que tú aquí dentro. Sólo estás vivo... porque a mi me da la gana. Bueno... eso, y... porque eres el cebo para atraer a la coalición de liberación hacia su destrucción definitiva. Hoy se ha visto que sin sus mismas armas, no podremos derrotarles. Pero en cuestión de no mucho tiempo. Incluso de días... estaremos a la par con ellos. Y entonces... algo cómo tú, que no vale nada... valdrá su peso en oro para afianzar mi poder... y el de "ellos". Jajaja...¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!" exclama Herm, estallando a reír cruelmente... cuando de nuevo con su mirada fría, pero con cruel, muy cruel ironía, exclama frialdad...

"Ah... quiero presentarte... a un admirador. Está completamente enamorado de ti, sabías? Es... un orco muy especial. Digamos, que... le gustan los hombres con un buen trasero, bien blanco y virgen... cómo el tuyo, Zorzal. Que lo paséis bien... parejita. Mfmfmfmf. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!" exclama Herm, de nuevo a reír cruelmente... quedándose Zorzal de piedra, literalmente, en schock incluso... al ver que el orco, por el bulto en su taparrabos... va más salido que un balcón. La cara de Zorzal, ya no puede ser de más horror y angustia, porque se teme ya que va a pasarle.

Y en cuando Herm y el jefe de los oprichinnas salen de la mazmorra y se alejan... pueden oír, retronando por todas partes, el espeluznante y ensordecedor grito de dolor (que suena más a canto de gallo que a hombre) que echa Zorzal cuando el orco... cómo diría Bernd Schuster, no hace falta decir nada más.

 _ **CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Terminal T1, Aeropuerto del Prat, 10km al sur de Barcelona, España. 9:00 PM hora local**

En sus últimas horas en la ciudad Condal, para uno de ellos ha supuesto el despedirse de su hijo y prometerle que de ahora en adelante, procurará llamarle todos los días. Cosa que le hace sentir un alivio y un sentirse mejor consigo mismo, que hacía años que no sentía. Para otra, ha supuesto el cumplir una promesa de ayudar a alguien a quien quiere no sólo por lo que es, sino por cómo ve la vida y cómo la afronta. Y se siente también muy bien por ello... además, cada vez más atraída hacia esa persona. Para otro de ellos cuatro, ha supuesto el superar una terrible enfermedad de la que aun no está curado del todo, pero de la que ya está fuera de peligro, y hace que sienta... que ha vuelto a nacer, y que ahora... vea la vida desde otra perspectiva, más optimista. Pero que sin embargo... no olvida que tiene unas obligaciones y unos deberes cómo caballero, y que se mantendrá en ellas. Y finalmente, para ella, una chica joven, alegre, llena de energía pero también despistada, charlatana... y un despertador con patas para algunos de los suyos, el volver por fin con su admirada emperatriz a la que siempre ha sido, es y será completamente leal y fiel, es un motivo de alegría que no puede ocultar.

Y es que ellos cuatro, el teniente Xavier Roig, la sargento Mari Kurokawa, la paje y consejera de la emperatriz Hamilton Uno Law, y el jefe de los caballeros de la Rosa, Grey Co Aldo, ha llegado por fin el momento de regresar a casa, tras sus últimas horas en Barcelona. Antes, se han desplazado desde el centro de la ciudad a la gran y moderna terminal del aeropuerto barcelonés, la T1, por la línea 9 del metro, viaje que para Grey y Hamilton les ha despertado una gran curiosidad, por ver una locomotora sin conductor, dirigida por ordenador, a través de un túnel que parecía que no se acababa nunca. Obviamente, Xavier y Mari les han tenido que explicar cómo funciona semejante chisme, e incluso Hamilton a Grey, explicando que aun le resulta extraño que en nuestro mundo, no pase nada por desplazarse por los dominios del Dios Hardy, el inframundo o lo que ellos creen que hay bajo tierra. Han llegado allí con tiempo suficiente para coger su vuelo, esperándoles por delante un viaje largo y con escalas, en una terminal enorme y moderna, con mucha gente yendo y viniendo arriba y abajo. Un viaje en el que parece que no vaya a pasar nada extraordinario. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Porque al teniente Xavier Roig, al igual que al capitán Joël Lefevre en París... Salvo que esta vez... "alguien" se ha anticipado a la jugada.

Los cuatro, Xavier, Mari, Hamilton y Grey, parados ante el panel de pantallas con las salidas programadas...

"Increíble. Cada una de las líneas es un pájaro de hierro que va a un sitio distinto? Y... lo que se oye constantemente... son avisos de esos "vuelos"? ¿Pero cuanta gente viaja en vuestro mundo?" pregunta Hamilton un tanto sorprendida, mirando a Mari, que sonriéndole, le responde "Bueno... miles y miles cada día. Creo que incluso centenares de miles de personas. Muchas personas viajan dentro del mismo país, o del mismo continente. Pero también hay vuelos intercontinentales... cómo el que cogeremos nosotros." le explica Mari a Hamilton, que mira con tonta cara extrañada el panel de pantallas de salidas de vuelos, cuando Xavier se fija que a su lado, Grey parece que tiene cierto malestar, o más bien, preocupación.

"¿? Grey... te sientes mal? Haces mala cara." le dice el teniente Roig a Grey un tanto extrañado pero sin tomárselo en serio, respondiendo Grey con la mano en el cogote y un tanto vergonzoso "Jejeje. Em... no... no es nada. Es que... digamos que... aaaagghhhh... la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado volar. Incluso me hace sentir vergüenza." dice Grey incluso haciéndose el tímido, cosa que hace que Xavier y Mari se miren tontamente sin creérselo, espetando toda burleta Hamilton "Jajaja. Es verdad. Es por un trauma de juventud. Cuando fue un recluta, hace muchos años, quiso entrenar para montar un Wyvern. Lo pasó tan mal y se mareó tanto, que en cuando se bajó, lo vomitó todo y tuvo que hacer cama durante todo el día. Hizo el más estrepitoso de los ridículos, jajaja" dice Hamilton riendo toda campechana, quedándose Grey con estúpida cara azul de horror, pensando con ironía _Gracias por hacerme quedar en ridículo ante los hombres de verde, Hamilton. Tú siempre tan boca ancha._

"Mirad. Ese es nuestro vuelo." dice Mari señalando a una de las pantallas, explicando " Sale dentro de una hora para el Charles de Gaulle de París. Una vez allí, nos tocará esperar dos horas, para el siguiente vuelo directo sin escalas hacia Narita. En total... tardaremos unas 18 horas y media." dice la sargento Kurokawa ante unos sorprendidos Grey y Hamilton, exclamando la joven paje imperial "Increíble. Podéis ir de una punta a otra de vuestro mundo en menos de un día! A nosotros nos costaría muchos meses. Me cuesta de creer que esto no sea obra de magia." dice una Hamilton alucinada con lo que la tecnología de nuestro mundo es capaz de hacer. Cuando entonces... lo inesperado... tiene lugar.

Dentro la bandolera de Xavier, su móvil, suena. Un tanto sorprendido de que le llame alguien a esas horas, pero sin darle importancia, saca su smartphone _BQ_ de su bolsa, mirando a la pantalla del aparato... y ya quedándose extrañado de buen principio, porque no figura ningún numero, sino una palabra... en el idioma de Falmart: cógelo. Algo que desconcierta por completo a Xavier. Apartándose unos pasos de sus acompañantes, Xavier se pone al aparato y...

"¿Diga? ¿Quien es? … ¿? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" pregunta extrañado el teniente catalán, cuando al otro lado de la línea... una voz ronca y profunda, que no parece humana... porque no lo es, le responde, diciéndole "Quédese donde está... Teniente Xavier Roig." le advierte... Kolum, alias el sabio, al otro lado de la línea... estando en un sitio mucho más cercano al teniente de lo que éste pueda imaginarse. Pero Xavier no sabe nada de esto, respondiendo ya más serio pero desconcertado "Quien es usted. Cómo tiene mi número de teléfono privado. ¿Es de inteligencia? ¿De la prensa? ¿Un hacker?" y al otro lado de la línea... Kolum le advierte seriamente...

"Nada de eso y todo a la vez, teniente. No vea en mi ninguna amenaza... sino todo lo contrario. Sé que tiene un hijo de cinco años al que quiere más que nada en el mundo. Entiendo ese sentimiento que ojalá yo pueda volver a sentir algún día... con mi hija. Pero ellos aun no saben que he detenido sus planes y seguirán con ellos, hasta que los cortarán en seco al darse cuenta... que le he salvado la vida a usted y sus acompañantes de Falmart... señor Roig." le dice con una voz ronca y profunda... pero que también denota tristeza, cómo si hubiese vivido mucho en su vida. Xavier, sin entender nada... y Mari extrañada por él a su lado, le replica con enfado "¿Se puede saber a que se está refiriendo? De que amenaza me está hablando. Y cómo sabe todo eso? Es amigo... o enemigo?" pregunta Xavier todo serio, con una gota de sudor bajándole por la frente... porque teme que puede ser algo preocupante... cuando Mari, que se ha acercado a escuchar la conversación... se da cuenta que recuerda esa voz: en el tribunal.

"¡Oh! Esa voz..." exclama Mari con sorpresa al recordar que esa voz... es la misma de ese tipo enorme y musculado bajo su cazadora de piel y pantalones tejanos oscuros, con esa cara que parecía cómo falsa, cómo una careta de goma. Mari y Xavier lo ignoran, pero quien les habla, el sabio, les lanza una advertencia, diciéndoles "Usted y la sargento, permanezcan en su sitio y esperen unos minutos. Pronto verán a que me refiero."

Ni Xavier ni Mari... y aun menos Grey y Hamilton tras suyo, que se miran sin entender nada de nada, entienden quien ese tipo que les habla con una voz ronca y madura que no parece humana... pero cuya amenaza se hace creer... porque es cierta. Ya que...

*** _En el mismo instante: GRUCEMAC, Base Aérea de Torrejón, Madrid, España. 9:15 PM_ ***

En lo que es la sala de control central o _war room_ del Ejército del Aire, más conocida cómo Grupo Central de Mando y Control, una sala muy grande, repleta de ordenadores, pantallas de radar, y una gran pantalla por proyector en uno de los muros, y también con personal en uniforme de servicio de invierno... está desde hace pocos minutos, en estado de alerta. Porque algo inexplicable o incluso ilógico... está teniendo lugar.

Los dos comandantes o superiores de la GRUCEMAC, uniformados en sus uniformes de servicio azules del Ejército del Aire español aunque sin las gorras en la cabeza... por llevar puestos unos cascos con micrófono. Un General de División (hombre de 50 años, con barba y cabello canosos, nariz ancha, ojos marrones y cara redonda) y su segundo, un coronel (de 40 años, con cabello oscuro peinado en ralla, afeitado apurado, cara seria de ojos azules). Asisten aunque con cara seria e incluso de póquer ante la pantalla gigante de la war room, desconcertados por dentro... pero respondiendo, ellos y todo el personal de la sala.

En la pantalla gigante, sobre un mapa informático de España, la señal de tres aparatos desconocidos sobrevolando sobre el mediterráneo occidental, les ha alertado... porque provienen de un país aliado no sólo dentro de la OTAN: sino también de la coalición de Liberación. En el sistema de altavoces de la sala, se oye uno de los operadores o controladores...

" _Reconocimiento aéreo confirma que se trata de tres cazas Mirage 2000C del escuadrón de caza Île-de-France, provenientes de la base aérea 115 Orange-Caritat, perteneciente a su sector aéreo sur. Código Firefox. No contestan."_ dice con voz plana y seria a través del micrófono de sus cascos uno de los decenas de personas del personal militar de la War Room española, hablando otro de ellos en el mismo tono serio y plano " _Zona H3K4, rumbo 130, altitud 30000, velocidad del viento 31 nudos; en dirección sur sobre el mediterráneo occidental, hacia las islas baleares._ " dice otro de los operarios, hablando entonces el General de brigada, todo serio y metido en situación "¿Se ha ordenado ya la alerta scrambler?" respondiéndole el coronel a su lado seriamente "Hace tres minutos, General." Volviendo a preguntar el General de Brigada...

"¿Han establecido ya comunicación con nuestros colegas del CFA?" siendo respondido al instante por otro de los operarios de sistemas de la sala, una mujer, que responde a la petición del General " _Negativo. No se puede establecer comunicación ni con la comandancia de su fuerza aérea en Metz, ni con la susodicha base aérea 115._ " exclama alto y claro la controladora militar, una cabo mayor, ordenándole entonces el segundo mando de la sala, el teniente-coronel, con su mirada fija en la pantalla gigante y los tres aviones intrusos indicados sobre el mar mediterráneo, al nordeste de la península ibérica y bajando, diciendo también serio e incluso un tanto tenso "Siga intentándolo. Pruebe con las líneas de emergencia tanto telefónicas cómo por satélite." siendo respondido inmediatamente por la misma controladora a través de los altavoces " _Recibido._ "

Mientras el General está sentado en su butaca en la punta de una de las grandes hileras de ordenadores, sistemas y pantallas de radar, con sus correspondientes controladores, el coronel está levantado a su lado con las manos sobre la mesa. Ambos están sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla gigante y la situación de los aviones supuestamente aliados... que se han colado sin permiso en el espacio aéreo español. El coronel le dice al General con cara de no entender nada...

"¿Que diantre representa toda esta comedia, señor? No había previstas ningunas maniobras con los franceses ni con la OTAN hasta dentro de tres semanas. No creerá en serio que..." dice con cara tonta de extrañarse, arqueando una ceja el coronel, y el General, sentado en su butaca y sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla gigante, le responde serio e incluso con ironía "¿Una intrusión ilegal y no autorizada en nuestro espacio aéreo? Eso es absurdo. ¿E incluso un ataque contra sus vecinos, aliados de la OTAN y de la coalición de Liberación en el otro mundo? Eso aun tiene menos sentido."

En ese momento, en la sala del GRUCEMAC, suena una alarma o bocina, la cual es la señal de que el ejército del aire ha movilizado su poder aéreo, mostrándose la situación sobre el mapa de España en la pantalla gigante y oyéndose uno de los controladores de la sala por los altavoces " _Despegue de interceptores. Dos EF-18 del ala 15, desde Zaragoza. Código Foxtrod 01. Y dos Eurofighter del ala 14 desde Los Llanos. Código Omega 03. Interceptación estimada para Foxtrod a las 9:35 horas, y para Omega a las 9:40._ "

 _*** cinco minutos después_ ***

Sobre el espacio aéreo de Cataluña, más o menos sobre Lérida, la escuadrilla formada por dos cazas del Ejército del Aire _McDonnell Douglas EF-18AM_ , vuela a gran altitud rumbo hacia el mediterráneo. Su armamento es el básico y necesario en una orden scrambler: su correspondiente cañón cargado y armado ( _M61 Vulcan_ de 20mm) y dos misiles aire-aire de corto alcance ( _Iris T_ ) en los extremos de las alas. Sobre la insignia del ejército del aire en la parte trasera, en el doble timón de cola propio de los _F-18 Hornet_ , luce el escudo y emblema del ala 15: el tigre rugiendo que se persigue la cola, con su lema "Quien ose paga". Y al ser de noche, los dos aparatos se hacen notar por sus luces de posición y por la tenue luz en la cabina de los pilotos, tanto de las diversas pantallas del tablero de mandos, cómo por el doble cristal de la mira HUD. El comandante de la escuadrilla, un capitán, pasa a comunicarse con control tierra, con voz a lo "Darth Vader" por llevar la máscara de oxigeno puesta... y a hacerlo en inglés, ya que es el idioma establecido en el tráfico aéreo tanto civil cómo militar en nuestro mundo.

"Travel. This is Foxtrod zero one." dice el piloto y comandante de escuadrilla de uno de los EF-18 Hornet, recibiendo respuesta por radio de control tierra " _Foxtrod zero one. This is travel. You under my control. Steer zero six zero and maintain same altitude_ _."_ respondiendo el piloto con un "Roger"... y girando ambos aparatos al mismo tiempo en dirección a su objetivo.

En la sala del GRUCEMAC, todos siguen con atención el rumbo de intecepción de los cuatro aparatos que el Ejército del Aire ha enviado a interceptar esa extraña e inesperada escuadrilla de Mirage 2000 de la Armée de l'Air, especialmente el General y su coronel, quienes están en primera fila ante la pantalla gigante, oyéndose por los altavoces de la sala a uno de los operadores " _Firefox sigue con rumbo sur. No contestan._ " e inmediatamente después, se oye otro de los operadores, una mujer, quien informa " _Estación de seguimiento EVA 4; pasamos a EVA 7. Interceptación prevista para Foxtrod a las 9:38._ "

La escuadrilla de EF-18, volando a velocidad supersónica a gran altitud... ya sobre el mar mediterráneo, con su tenue iluminación verde, su piloto recibe nuevas instrucciones de control tierra, que no es más que una sargento que también se encuentra en la sala del GRUCEMAC, ordenando al piloto " _Foxtrod zero one. Target position zero five zero. Range eight zero. Altitude three four._ "

En la pantalla gigante de la War Room del ejército del aire, el General y el coronel siguen en tensión evidente a los dos Hornet indicados en verde en la pantalla con los tres aviones intrusos en rojo... estando ya muy cerca unos de otros. El coronel, sin poder ocultar ya cierto nerviosismo por lo extraño de la situación, le pregunta al General "Señor. ¿Qué pasará si los interceptamos y los franceses todavía no han contestado?" y es decirlo, para que suene de nuevo una bocina de alarma en la sala, hablando uno de los operadores " _Restablecidas las comunicaciones con la comandancia de la Armée de l'Air, en Metz._ "

El General, al instante, y sin andarse con chiquitas, porque está cabreado con sus colegas del país vecino que le están complicando la vida, descuelga el teléfono que tiene delante apretando el botón con la luz parpadeante, exclamando cabreado "¡Mando central CFA! ¡Quiero que vuestros malditos Mirage salgan de mis pantallas de radar, y regresen a su base inmediatamente! ¡Que coño están haciendo!? … ¿? ¿Qué? ¿No tienen aviones en el aire?" acaba preguntando aun rabioso pero muy extrañado, recibiendo respuesta al otro lado de la línea " _No nos consta en nuestros registros el despegue de aviones en las bases de nuestro sector sur, en las últimas tres horas. Tampoco hay constancia de ningún despegue por nuestras estaciones de seguimiento por radar. Hemos intentando contactar con la base 115, pero los teléfonos no funcionan. Ni tan siquiera hemos podido contactar por radio o por el satélite. Lo estamos investigando con la máxima diligencia, pero no podemos descartar de que pueda tratarse de un ataque fantasma; repito; ataque fantasma. Esos aviones en sus pantallas podrían no existir, pero hay que confirmarlo, General._ "

El General de Brigada con barba y cabello canosos, aprieta los dientes con cara rabiosa, cabreándose más por momentos, replicando al militar francés al otro lado de la línea "¡Quiero un informe de la situación en su sector aéreo sur y sus bases! ¡Prioridad máxima! ¡Quiero saber que coño está pasando!" exclama enfadado el General español, respondiéndole el francés más sereno y tranquilo por el teléfono " _Recibido. Permaneceremos en contacto_."

El General cuelga el teléfono y se vuelve a poner los cascos a las orejas, preguntando su segundo "¿General?" y éste, volviendo a fijar su mirada a la pantalla, exclama serio y enfadado "Los códigos de nuestro sistema de defensa aérea fueron cambiados hace solo tres días. Es imposible que hayan podido acceder a ellos impunemente. ¿Un error del sistema?" siendo respondido por el coronel a su lado "Todos nuestros sistemas y nuestra cadena de mando parecen funcionar con normalidad. Es más, se desconectarían automáticamente o enviarían una señal de alarma si no funcionaran bien."

"¿Han establecido ya contacto visual los Hornet y los Typhoon?" pregunta el General a través de sus casos, cuya respuesta...

En la misma sala del GRUCEMAC, pero alejados de los dos mandos superiores, una operadora de una gran pantalla de radar, una sargento joven morena de ojos azules en uniforme de servicio femenino de invierno (con falda larga) y cascos con micrófono en la cabeza, es quien comunica directamente con el piloto y comandante de la escuadrilla de EF-18 (estando a su lado, otro sargento, que es quien comunica con el comandante de la otra escuadrilla interceptora, la de Eurofighters). La controladora de radar habla por sus casos...

"Target aircraft with range two nine, foxtrod zero one. Have contact?" recibiendo respuesta del capitán y piloto del EF-18 Hornet a través de sus cascos... y de los altavoces de la sala " _Negative contact. Request target altittude._ "

Ante el monitor gigante de la sala de guerra, ambos mandos superiores, serios cómo ceporros, se preparan más si cabe para algo que parece que va muy en serio. Cuando el General dice "Hay que avisar a la Armada. Que tengan a su fragata clase Álvaro de Bazán desplegada en el mediterráneo occidental, en estado de alerta y con sus misiles SM-2 a punto. Si esos pilotos quieren jugar con nosotros, se van a enterar de lo que vale un peine." dice el General endureciendo la mirada hacia la pantalla gigante, quedándose el coronel sorprendido, cómo diciendo _Lo dice en serio?_

Sobrevolando el mediterráneo occidental, al norte de las islas baleares, y con la otra escuadrilla de Eurofighter aun lejos, el comandante de escuadrilla y piloto de uno de los EF-18 Hornet, informa por radio " _Travel. Foxtrod zero one. Negative contact. Bogey Dope._ "

La controladora observa muy atentamente la pantalla de RADAR, viendo que los Hornet y los 2000 están muy cerca los unos de los otros, casi pegados. Va guiando al piloto... hacia algo que nadie allí se espera, dando instrucciones al piloto del ala 15...

"Target position one six, heading two zero zero, altittude three four, speed mach one point four. Reduce speed!" le advierte ya incluso un tanto sorprendida la controladora de tierra del interceptor, más aun cuando el piloto le responde, oyéndose también por los altavoces de la sala " _No joy. Negative contact. I say again, no joy! Request target position!_ " exclama el piloto del Hornet... al no tener contacto visual ni por radar: ahí arriba no hay nada. O... tal vez sí?

Los dos altos mandos del GRUCEMAC, ya incluso preocupados de verdad, al ver que los intrusos y sus interceptores están ya prácticamente pegados y aun así, no les ven, tienen que decidir y rápido. El coronel le dice al General …

"Esto se está poniendo puntiagudo. Los Hornet deberían hacer otro acercamiento." dice mirando ya incluso descolocado, siendo respondido por un enfadado General "Ya no tienen tiempo para eso. Los Typhoon aun están demasiado lejos para unirse a los Hornet y llevar a cabo un ataque en pinza si intentan un nuevo acercamiento."

En su pantalla de radar, la controladora que dirige el rumbo de Foxtrod 01, se preocupa por momentos, al ver en su pantalla que unos y otros están pegados, literalmente, exclamando descolocada "Caution! Same altittude! Same position! Caution!" Pero al otro lado, la escuadrilla de EF-18 del ala 15... no les oyen, porque han perdido el contacto: alguien o algo... ha interferido por completo su radio: están incomunicados. Sólo pueden buscar y buscar en el aire... algo que puede que no exista... o puede que sí. Cuando entonces...

En la pantalla gigante, el General y el coronel, todo el personal de la war room del Ejército del Aire español... observan atónitos, pasmados... cómo los punteros que indican la presencia de sus aviones, pasan a estar en rojo y a parpadear: indicando que los cazas interceptores... han sido abatidos, mientras los tres objetivos (la supuesta escuadrilla de Mirage 2000) siguen avanzando... pero cambiando de dirección.

El coronel, muy sorprendido y sin creerse lo que ve, exclama "Que... que demonios ha pasado, señor? ¿Han chocado?" y a su lado, el General, apretando los dientes y los puños de rabia, pero manteniendo el temple, le responde "Los Hornet han caído." Uno de los controladores de la sala, suena por los altavoces, describiendo lo que ya se refleja en la pantalla gigante...

" _El objetivo ha cambiado drásticamente de rumbo. Ha emprendido rumbo dos cuatro cero. Bajando altitud y aumentando velocidad. En línea recta hacia Barcelona._ " exclamando acto seguido otro de los controladores de la sala " _Se están aproximando a Omega 02._ "

 _*** En el mismo instante: Centro de Control de Tránsito Aéreo de Barcelona, Gavà, a 5Km del aeropuerto del Prat-Barcelona, España. 9:21 PM ***_

"Qué está pasando!?" exclama ante una de las muchas pantallas LED cuadriculadas de control de vuelos por radar, uno de los varios controladores aéreos que se han reunido porque no se pueden creer lo que está pasando. Una situación que para ellos tiene demasiadas similitudes con cierto suceso acontecido hace 15 años y que terminó en una verdadera catástrofe. Otro, alucinado incluso, exclama "¡Se dirigen hacia aquí!"

"Son los vuelos desconocidos que nos han comunicado desde torre de control de Palma. ¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunta otro sin salir de su asombro, hablando entonces el que atiende a esa pantalla, mirando muy preocupado lo que tiene delante, diciendo "¿Creéis que será un ataque terrorista?" respondiéndole enseguida otro que se hace el valiente, que exclama "¡Ja! ¡Mis cojones vamos a permitir que aquí hagan otro 11S! ¡Atento todo el mundo! ¡Todos los acercamientos y aterrizajes quedan cancelados! ¡Todos los vuelos en espera para aterrizar, que esperen instrucciones!"

"¡Avisad a Palma, Gerona y Almussafes, que se les viene trabajo encima! ¡RÁPIDO!" ordena otro de ellos con contundencia a sus compañeros alrededor. Una decisión que a alguien que ya sabéis, no muy lejos de allí...

*** _En el mismo instante: Terminal T1, Aeropuerto del Prat-Barcelona. 9:24 PM_ ***

Hamilton y Grey se quedan sin entender nada de lo que pasa... y Xavier y Mari de piedra, al comprobar cómo lo que esa desconocida voz ronca y profunda, que no parece humana, les dijo... está realmente pasando. Porque ante ellos, las pantallas de salidas programadas, todos los vuelos sin excepción, están siendo cancelados, para estupefacción y enfado del resto de usuarios del aeropuerto. Pudiéndose escuchar en varios idiomas por la megafonía de la terminal...

" _Atenció, si us plau. Degut a problemes tècnics imprevistos, tots els aterratges i enlairaments programats, han sigut endarrerits o cancel·lats fins a nou avís_ _._ _Lamentem las molèsties causades._ _Atención, por favor. Debido a problemas técnicos imprevistos, todos los aterrizajes y despegues programados, han sido atrasados o cancelados hasta nuevo aviso. Lamentamos las molestias que les hayamos ocasionado._ _Atention, please. Due to unforeseen technical problems, all scheluded landings and take-offs, have been delayed or canceled until further notice. We apologice for the inconvinience._ "

La cara seria pero de sorpresa total del teniente Xavier Roig ya no puede ser más clara. Más cuando por el teléfono, la ronca voz (Kolum) le dice... con ironía "Que le dije... teniente Roig?" y Xavier, intrigado de verdad, traga saliva y le pregunta a "la voz" que le habla...

" … Quien eres." y al otro lado de la línea... el sabio, con una voz ronca y madura, seria pero a la vez cómo... triste, le responde "Alguien que quiere salvarle la vida. A usted, a sus acompañantes... y a la coalición de Liberación. Porque yo necesitaré de ellos... y ellos necesitan ahora de mi. Para salvarle de alguien a quien es mejor no mencionar, ni siquiera pensar. Pero también... de los mismos que se encontró en la cueva de Rondel."

En cuando Xavier oye eso, se queda boquiabierto, dándose cuenta de una vez por todas que quien tiene al otro lado de la línea... es alguien que sabe de lo que habla. Y mucho. Xavier intenta preguntarle de nuevo, completamente sorprendido y descolocado, preguntando …

"Pero... cómo puedes tú saber..." cuando de golpe... le cuelgan al otro lado del teléfono. Xavier se ha quedado sin poder seguir hablando, sin saber de quien es esa misteriosa voz que le ha hablado de algo... que parece imposible que nadie fuera de Alnus, sepa.

Pero "él", Kolum, quien cuelga su smartphone con su mano peluda... le ha llamado desde mucho más cerca de lo que Xavier y Mari se imaginan. Porque allí ha sido dónde ha detenido la amenaza en seco. Amenaza que en unos momentos...

 _*** En el mismo instante: GRUCEMAC, Báse Aérea de Torrejón, Madrid, España. 9:26 PM ***_

En la war room del Ejercito del Aire, el desconcierto por haber perdido (o eso dicen sus sistemas), dos de sus cazas del Ala 15 de Zaragoza, sigue siendo considerable. Pero eso no les impide, y especialmente al General de brigada que comanda la sala, a ordenar el contraataque, con los dos otros aviones desplegados. En la pantalla, los tres aviones marcados en rojo sobre el mapa informático de España, pronto dejarán de volar sobre el mar Mediterráneo. Por los altavoces de la sala, uno de los operadores, informa...

" _Foxtrod se aproxima al espacio aéreo de Barcelona y su área metropolitana. Tiempo de llegada, menos dos minutos y contando._ " e inmediatamente después, otro de los operadores también informa " _Omega 2 tiene aviones enemigos a su alcance_."

El General, al ser informado de eso, no se lo piensa dos veces, y con la rabia marcada en su cara, espeta "De permiso a los Typhoon para disparar." ordena el General a su segundo, que se queda descolocado, exclamando "Pero... señor...".

Su superior le ordena con contundencia "Hay que abatirlos antes de que lleguen a sobrevolar el área metropolitana de Barcelona y causen una catástrofe de la que luego nos arrepintamos."

Sobre el espacio aéreo del mediterráneo occidental, volando en plena noche, la estilizada silueta de los modernos cazas españoles, con sus luces de posición parpadeantes, sobrevuela a velocidad supersónica o de crucero, no muy lejos de las costas de Tarragona. La escuadrilla de dos _Eurofighter EF-2000 Typhoon S_ del ala 14, que junto al escudo de la aviación española en la trasera y las alas del aparato, lleva en el único alerón de cola, su emblema (el 14 con un Quijote y los tres _Mirage F1_ , que era el caza que durante 25 años equipó a esta ala del Ejército del Aire), volando directos hacia su objetivo. Además de sus armas: el cañón _Mauser BK-27_ de 27mm con 150 proyectiles... y los cuatro misiles aire-aire bajo sus alas en delta: los dos _Iris-T SL_ (de corto alcance guiados por infrarrojos o calor), y otros dos _AIM-120 AMRAAM_ (de medio alcance y guiados por radar activo). Un aparato de diseño de alas en delta, sin alerones de cola, que son substituidos por dos canards delanteros, y que a diferencia de los Hornet, tiene todas las de ganar frente a sus oponentes, por ser el Typhoon un caza 4.5 generación, con radar de impulsos Doppler CAPTOR, velocidad máxima mach 2.25, excelente maniobrabilidad y por ser uno de los mejores aviones en superioridad aérea del mundo. Y las cabinas de los pilotos de dichos cazas españoles, disponen de una instrumentación y sistemas más sofisticados que los del Hornet, junto a los pilotos, con los aun más sofisticados cascos _HMSS_ con visión de datos y objetivos en el propio visor del casco. El comandante de escuadrilla por fin reciben las órdenes de control tierra por radio...

" _Omega zero two. This is travel. Clear to fired. Kill Firefox._ " ordena el controlador de tierra desde la sala del GRUCEMAC, solicitando el piloto con su voz enmascarada por el casco, con cierto desconcierto en su pregunta "Travel. Say again _._ " y el controlador de lo deja claro, ordenándole por radio " _I say again. Kill Firefox._ "

Ambos Eurofighter giran al mismo tiempo, subiendo ligeramente de altura, en el cielo nocturno y estrellado, observando ya abajo, en la distancia, la costa fuertemente iluminada por la luz eléctrica de Barcelona... y el líder de escuadrilla, responde a la orden con obediencia e incluso frialdad que le corresponde cómo piloto de combate, con un "Roger. Kill Firefox."

Pero entonces, y de nuevo... ocurre lo inesperado. En la pantalla gigante de la War Room del Ejército del Aire, de golpe, sin comerlo ni beberlo, dejando a todos parados y perplejos... los tres objetivos en rojo... se convierten en dos objetos en verde: en Foxtrod 01. En otras palabras... en ningún momento los EF-18 Hornet han sido abatidos por nadie... ni hay ninguna escuadrilla de Mirage 2000C de la Armée de l'Air sobrevolando territorio español sin permiso: alguien les ha engañado. Por los altavoces, pueden oír claramente la voz del comandante de la escuadrilla de Hornets, diciendo _"This is Foxtrod zero one. This is Foxtrod zero one._ " E inmediatamente, el coronel y segundo de la sala de comandancia de la aviación militar española, exclama a su micrófono con contundencia "¡Ordenen a Omega 02 que no dispare! ¡Díganle que espere!"

Perdidos por un instante, incomunicados, los dos Hornet del ala 15 de Zaragoza, sobrevuelan sobre Barcelona, cuando por fin, tan inexplicablemente cómo perdieron contacto, lo recuperan, volviendo a oír por su radio la voz femenina de su controladora de tierra, que un tanto desconcertada pero manteniendo la seriedad, exclama " _Foxtrod? Foxtrod zero one. This is travel. Everything ok?"_ y el comandante de la escuadrilla, aun descolocado pero más tranquilo, responde con su voz enmascarada " _Travel. This is Foxtrod zero one. Eeeemmm... we have suffered many interferences for a moment. I lost my position. I request new orders. I say again. I request order."_

En la sala del GRUCEMAC, se respira con alivio para algunos al ver que todo ha sido una falsa alarma y que sus pilotos y aparatos del ala 15 están sanos y salvos. Pero para su comandante en jefe, el General de brigada con cabello y barba canosas, siente que se han reído de él y de incluso todo el Ejército del Aire, a la cara. Por la pantalla, ya sólo se observan los cuatro punteros verdes sobre Barcelona y alrededores en el mapa, los correspondientes a los Hornet y los Typhoon, volando unos tras otros, exclamando uno de los controladores por los altavoces de la sala de guerra " _Posición de Foxtrod 01, confirmada. Desaparición de aviones no autorizados, también confirmada._ "

El coronel, con el General muerto de rabia a su lado, ordena al personal a través del micrófono de sus cascos "Atención, ordenen a Omega 02 que anule el ataque." siendo respondido por uno de los controladores que se oye por los altavoces " _Omega 02. Ataque anulado._ " Entonces el General, rabioso, espeta "Los franceses tenían razón. Todo ha sido un jodido ataque fantasma. Por poco... no abatimos a nuestros propios aviones! ¡Mierda!" exclama con furia, golpeando con su puño sobre su mesa. Por los altavoces se oye uno de los operadores " _Vuelos esperando instrucciones._ "

El coronel, que le mira de reojo por un instante, ordena de nuevo a través de sus cascos "Que nuestras estaciones de seguimiento y bases se mantengan en alerta general. Y que Foxtrod y Omega regresen a su base, es una orden."

Sobrevolando a velocidad de crucero de mach 1.3 y altitud de 11000 metros, los dos Eurofighter reciben nuevas instrucciones por radio, escuchando su comandante a través de los auriculares de su ultramoderno casco HMSS " _Omega zero two. This is travel. Abort mission. I say again. Abort mission."_ respondiendo enseguida el piloto y comandante de escuadrilla "Roger." y con una rápida y ágil maniobra propia de este avión, con varias piruetas incluidas, la escuadrilla de Eurofighter Typhoon emprende el camino de regreso a su base de Los Llanos, en Almería... y los Hornet, hacen lo propio, de regreso a la base de Zaragoza, cerca de la capital aragonesa. Una distracción que probablemente, para el Ejército del Aire sólo ha supuesto un dispendio inútil de dinero, combustible y tiempo, porque todo ha resultado al final, una broma muy pesada para ellos. Pero para otros, incluidos para quienes han cometido esa pequeña broma... les ha costado la vida. Por qué?

*** diez minutos después: aparcamiento general T1, Aeropuerto del Prat-Barcelona. 9:40 PM ***

Un guardia de seguridad privada, un tipo de mediana edad bajo pero fuerte, con cara de mala leche, en uniforme oscuro con chaleco reflectante amarillo... y armado en la cartuchera con una porra y un revólver _Astra 960_ calibre .38 special, anda a esas horas de la noche por la tercera planta de la moderna instalación de aparcamiento cubierto y elevado, en un ambiente frío y algo lúgubre, porque la iluminación de fluorescentes, aunque suficiente, no cubre todos los rincones de la instalación medio vacía, al estar la mayoría de plazas, vacías. Pero en un momento dado... ve a su derecha, por el rabillo del ojo, algo extraño.

Al fondo del aparcamiento a su derecha, a unos 20 metros de él, ve en la penumbra un coche, una berlina o sedan nuevo _Alfa Romeo Giulia_ en color gris oscuro. Pero lo que le llama la atención al guardia de seguridad, es que parece que hay tres tipos en el interior del coche. Puede que no sea nada importante... pero el tipo está mosqueado por eso, y es malpensado, creyendo que están haciendo algo sospechoso (básicamente, que están consumiendo drogas). Se acerca al coche, dándose cuenta que los tres ocupantes... permanecen inmóviles, sin moverse, cosa que ya de por sí le mosquea aun más. _Eso es que están tan colocados que ni se enteran de nada._ Piensa en guarda de seguridad todo desconfiado. Plantándose ante el Alfa Romeo, echa mano a su cartuchera, desenfundando... su linterna, apuntándola sobre el vehículo. Enciende la luz, y...

La desconfiada cara del segurata se convierte en una cara de horror y desconcierto absoluto, hasta el punto que se cae de culo al suelo. Porque lo que se ha encontrado dentro del coche, son efectivamente, tres hombres... muertos. Y los tres... exactamente de la misma manera: de un disparo certero en la cabeza, justo en medio de la frente. Tres tipos... que en vida, no tenían precisamente buenas intenciones con alguien. … Con el teniente Xavier Roig y sus acompañantes. ¿Quien los ha matado? A estas alturas... es una pregunta ya respondida. Un asesino pero... que sólo mata a quien se lo merece, y que enseguida demostrará... que no lo hace por qué sí. 

_**TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 7:00 AM hora local**

Vuelve a soñar con ella. Ya nunca puede quitársela de la cabeza... ni siquiera en sus sueños. A soñar en su sonrisa; en su mirada con unos ojos que se lo dicen todo sin decir nada con los labios. Y también en ese cuerpo fino y delicado... aunque peludo y con cola y orejas de conejo, cosa... que no le importa en absoluto, porque lo que le importa, es lo que siente. Y si está soñando en ella... para él quiere decir una cosa: que aun está vivo. Y al lado de él... ella. Alguien que actuaba y vivía impulsada por la venganza y el odio hacia quien le destrozó la vida y le quitó todo... pero que ella misma se dio cuenta que haciendo eso se destruía a sí misma. Hasta que alguien apareció en su vida y le hizo abrir los ojos. Aprendió, que cómo reza el título de esa película española que ganó un Oscar, puede... volver a empezar.

Y es que él, Furuta Hitoshi, tras estar inconsciente durante muchas horas... y su vida en peligro por haber perdido mucha sangre, recupera la conciencia. Lentamente, con la vista borrosa en un principio... hasta que la recupera del todo. Se encuentra en una cama del Hospital militar de Alnus. Viendo a su izquierda el gotero de plasma pinchado en su brazo izquierdo; al frente, su pierna derecha con la herida de bala ya tratada, completamente vendada y escayolada... y a su derecha, para sorpresa suya y... alegría, allí está ella: Tyuule. Con la mano derecha de Furuta cogida sobre su frente, llorosa, esperando que su amado despierta... cuando se da cuenta, que Furuta la mira con una sonrisa afable y cariñosa hacia ella, diciendo el cabo...

"Esto está bien. El capitán Kuroishi ha cumplido su promesa. Tyuule..." y al instante... los ojos de Tyuule, se llenan de lágrimas de alegría, lanzándose a abrazar a su amado, exclamando sobre su pecho "¡Furuta! … Furuta... Yo... Creí que te perdí. Que otra vez lo perdí todo. Furuta..." dice llorando de alegría sobre el pecho del cabo, cuando él, con las manos en los hombros de ella, la ayuda a levantarse, y luego, con ternura... le limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas, quedándose ella sorprendida, pero con marcado sonrojo amoroso en las mejillas, diciendo "Furuta..."

"Te dije que iba a volver. Bueno... quizás no entero del todo, es verdad. Pero... he vuelto contigo, y a partir de ahora... estaremos de verdad juntos." le dice Furuta... dándole un beso a su amada, quien ve por fin... cómo puede quitarse la tristeza de encima. Al separarse sus labios, se abrazan de nuevo, diciendo ella "Furuta..." con un alivio indescriptible, de sentir al hombre que la salvó y que quiere, entre sus brazos. Cuando entonces... la puerta corredera de la habitación se abre... entrando tres militares de uniforme de camuflaje de la coalición, todos japoneses... más otro con ropa de civil, en traje sin corbata bueno: el capitán Kamito Kurosishi, el teniente Koji Hiromoto... junto al capitán Youji Itami y al sargento Wataru Katsumoto (que es quien va en un buen traje).

"No os apeguéis tanto, que al final os va a dar un empacho de algodón de azúcar, jajaja!" exclama Itami riendo divertido... y visiblemente de buen humor. Vamos, cómo siempre. Diciendo entonces Kamito con cara sarcástica hacia Itami "Mira quien fue a hablar, Itami. Cómo si tú no planearas hacer lo mismo con una tal Risa, mh?" y Itami le responde todo bromista "Sí, pero a mi no me tiemblan las piernas si le tengo que dar un anillo de compromiso, capitán." dice Itami con sonrisa burlona, quedándose Kamito con estúpida cara y pose de haberle pillado.

"Eso debe de haber dolido, cabo. Esos cabrones tuvieron buena puntería." dice Katsumoto con curiosidad señalando la pierna vendada de Hitoshi, quien le responde tan tranquilo "No lo sabes bien. Vi las estrellas. Literalmente. Y esos cabrones... no eran unos soldados cualquieras. De no haber sido porque teníamos apoyo aéreo, no habríamos sobrevivido ni uno, eso dalo por hecho." dice serio y preocupado el cabo Hitoshi, siendo vista por Tyuule a su lado con aun más preocupación, diciendo entre dientes "Furuta..."

"Oh. Tyuule. A Itami y Katsumoto puede que ya les conozcas. Ellos son el capitán Kamito Kuroishi de la 1ª brigada paracaidista y su segundo, el teniente Koji Hiromoto. Son quienes me salvaron la vida. ¿Es que no vas a darles las gracias?" dice Furuta irónico pero simpático a su chica-conejo, que muy amablemente, postrándose ante ellos, dice "Gracias por salvar a Furuta. Os estoy eternamente agradecida por todo lo que habéis hecho por él. Os debo la vida." y mientras Koji, con la mano en el cogote y sonrisa boba, espeta "Jejeje. No es para tanto, señorita Tyuule. Nos va a poner colorados, jejeje", a su lado, Kamito, de brazos cruzados y sonrisa confiada en la cara, suelta "No hay de que. Ese es nuestro trabajo."

Entonces, el sargento Katsumoto, con sonrisa triste, suelta...

"Que ironía. A mi ya se me ha casi curado el brazo y puedo reincorporarme al servicio en unos días. Y tú, Furuta, vas a tener aun para varias semanas. Y todo... por querer proteger y reencontrarnos con quien más queremos. Que casualidad, verdad?" dice el alto y grandote sargento de piel morena, ojos marrones saltones y peinado corto oscuro informal, respondiendo Furuta... mirando cariñoso a Tyuule, diciendo "Es cierto. Mientras tuve que estar escondido, sin apenas agua, comida e incluso aire... ella era lo que me daba fuerzas para resistir y seguir adelante. La promesa... de volver a su lado. Sólo por eso resistí durante días cómo si nada." dice cariñoso hacia Tyuule, quien le mira igual, cogiéndose ambos de la mano... cuando Furuta vuelve la mirada hacia sus cuatro compañeros de armas, amigos y colegas, diciendo más distendido...

"¿? Por cierto, Wataru. ¿Te has gastado la mitad de la paga de este mes en ese vestido? Estás muy elegante." dice Furuta con sonrisa burleta hacia Katsumoto, que se pone vergonzoso con la mano en el cogote, sumándose Koji "Es verdad. Yo también me lo estaba preguntando. ¿A dónde vas con esa pinta tan distinguida? Pareces un rico y famoso de los que salen por la tele." y Wataru, todo tímido y agasajado, les responde "Jajaja. Bueno... es que cómo hoy es domingo y tengo permiso... voy a pasar todo el día con Noriko al otro lado de la puerta."

"Aaaahhh... una cita, eh? Lo vuestro va viento en popa, eh, pillín." dice Itami dando codazos con sonrisa maliciosa tonta a Katsumoto, que dice sonrojado "Jejeje. Sí, eso es. Yo y Noriko vamos a hacer un montón de cosas hoy. A ver teatro Kabuki, que le gusta mucho; a comer a un buen restaurante en Shinjuku; a ver... esto... a ver trajes para una boda tradicional; y también..." dice sonrojado el sargento, y de nuevo, Itami, haciéndose el graciosillo, dándole codazos con tonta sonrisa maliciosa, suelta "Ya ya, sargento. Pero al final de la cita no vais a ir a un love hotel a hacer lo que me imagino?"

"¿Qué?" exclama aun más sonrojado el grandote y fuerte sargento, diciendo nervioso, apretándose los dedos índices de las manos "Pues... no... esto... ella... yo... aun no..." y Kamito, viendo cómo a Itami le da la risa, le dice al capitán... un tanto preocupado por él "Me alegra ver que estás mucho mejor... Itami. Es impresionante lo rápido que te has recuperado. Hace sólo dos días estabas con la moral por los suelos, y ahora..." y Itami, poniendo cara nostálgica, responde...

"Ya ves. Si fuese alguien que se está lamentando todo el día, me habría buscado otro trabajo o no sería Otaku. Pero no tiene sentido quedarse llorando en un rincón. Porque la vida, sigue. Jajaja. Em... a decir verdad... ha sido gracias a ellas. A las chicas. A Tuka; a Rory; a Lelei; a Yao. Y sobre todo... a Risa. Ellas son para mi el mejor bálsamo y anti depresivo que existe. Y sobre mamá... aaaaggghhhh... es duro saber que le queda poco tiempo de vida. Pero... lo único que puedo hacer, es acompañarla hasta el final y no dejarla sola nunca más. Sólo espero que si ella y papá se reencuentran en el más allá..." dice Itami con tristeza, sin atreverse a continuar la frase, siendo mirados por los demás con compasión, cuando Kamito le pone una mano en el hombro, levantando Itami la mirada con cierta sorpresa, diciéndole el capitán de la 1st parachute brigade...

"Tú lo has dicho, Itami. No tiene sentido quedarse llorando en un rincón. Y por eso, en todo Alnus, todo el mundo te conoce e incluso te admira. Aunque seas un otaku rarito, que siempre huye de los problemas y que tiene un injustificado éxito con las chicas, sin importar si son magas, elfas, semi-diosas o incluso extranjeras." dice en broma el capitán Kuroishi, replicando Itami con estúpido enfado "Muy gracioso, Kamito. El que le cogen gallos en la voz y suda descontroladamente cada vez que va a ver a su novia. Estamos empatados." dice soltando una puya tonta a Kuroishi, estallando los demás a reír. Pero al final, Koji dice...

"Bueno... será mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos solos a la parejita. Yo y Kamito aun tenemos que redactar el informe de nuestra misión. Y francamente... no sabremos ni por dónde empezar." dice Koji con cara sarcástica y rascándose la sien, hablando entonces Kamito, un tanto más serio "Peor aun lo va a tener el General Hazama. Aunque la operación fue un éxito, no fue ni mucho menos redonda. Sufrimos varios heridos, incluso a quien debíamos rescatar, herido de gravedad. Y perdimos un helicóptero. Un viejo UH-1J, es verdad. Pero de todas formas, los políticos al otro lado de la puerta querrán explicaciones después de esto." Y entonces, Itami, suelta una de las suyas, espetando, con su inconfundible sonrisa simpática...

"Le dais demasiadas vueltas, chicos. Puede que nos estemos enfrentando a un enemigo desconocido y que no sepamos por qué y para qué están aquí. Pero lo importante... es que nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen. … El corazón de los habitantes de este lugar. Y con ellos de nuestro lado, y nosotros del suyo... nadie podrá derrotarnos." dice con sonrisa confiada, de mostrar y demostrar, no sólo que ha vuelto a la normalidad (no del todo aún), sino que está dispuesto a luchar, por los que quiere. Todos los presentes en la sala, miran a Itami completamente de acuerdo con sus palabras... incluida Tyuule, que es el mejor ejemplo de que no se puede ganar a nadie solamente con poder militar: hay que ganarse también sus mentes y sus corazones. Y eso no significa con manipulación... sino con amistad. Algo que a Itami se le da mejor que a nadie. Pero Itami precisamente, acaba diciendo "Venga, chicos. Que todos tenemos cosas que hacer. Vámonos. Ya nos veremos, Furuta. Y... bienvenido de nuevo a casa." dice sonriente el capitán a Furuta, poniéndose entonces los cuatro firmes y saludando a Furuta, que les devuelve el saludo. Hasta que Itami, Kuroishi, Hiromoto y Katsumoto, salen de la habitación, quedándose de nuevo Furuta y Tyuule... a solas. Diciendo ella con cariño...

"Es bueno que tengas tan buenos amigos aquí. Me alegra. Pueden ser guerreros temibles y también buenas personas. Siempre creí que ambas cosas eran incompatibles. Pero ahora..." y Kamito, cogiéndole la mano, y con Tyuule con sonrojo amoroso en las mejillas, le responde también con cariño "No te preocupes. De ahora en adelante, tú también tienes amigos. Porque ahora Alnus también es tu casa. … Y para mi... es cómo un sueño, Tyuule. Poder estar contigo. Pero si es un sueño... espero no despertar nunca." dice el cabo y cocinero de las JGSDF a la antigua reina-conejo, que no puede más que decir con cara amorosa "Furuta..."

Cuando entonces, Furuta, suelta más divertido "Agh... aunque... puede que a veces sea también un sueño un poco aburrido. Ahora tendré que estar de baja varias semanas hasta que se me cure la herida de bala. No sabré que hacer mientras tanto." dice con cara tonta de circunstancias, rascándose la sien. Cuando Tyuule, haciéndose la pensativa, le dice...

"Mmmmm... ya sé. Furuta, ya que eres un gran cocinero... sabes que Delilah necesita un cocinero más para su taberna?" y Furuta, con cara tonta de cierta sorpresa, exclama "¿Trabajar... de cocinero?"

Puede que a Furuta Hitoshi, mientras se recupere de su pierna, vuelva a sus orígenes y regrese al mundo de la restauración en la taberna de Delilah? Lo que es obvio, es que Furuta es un hombre de palabra, y ha cumplido con su amada, con Tyuule, de regresar a su lado tras escapar de su forzado cautiverio. Una nueva vida en pareja que puede aportar muchas cosas buenas y bonitas a la nueva pareja... pero también otras obstáculos que se les pondrán en medio y que incluso pueden ser muy peligrosos para ellos... y para todo Falmart.

Porque ahora, la coalición ya no tiene ningún espía en la capital rebelde... y no saben lo que allí se está cociendo y que tendrá consecuencias nefastas ya en cuestión de días: en Sadera. Por no mencionar que el otro gran objetivo de la coalición: Zorzal, sigue cautivo en las mazmorras del palacio imperial rebelde (y ahora encima... le han hecho del club del pepino a la fuerza). Y cuando regresen a por el emperador rebelde depuesto... la sorpresa para la coalición sea aun mayor. Lo que no significa... que la guerra de verdad, se desate. En Falmart... y también en nuestro mundo. Porque hablando de guerra y paz...

 _ **NUEVE HORAS DESPUÉS.**_

 **Millenium Bridge, sobre el río Támesis, Londres, Reino Unido. 6:00 AM hora local**

Lo que le entregó ese ser tan desconcertante con el que incluso llegó a hacer amistad, ha supuesto algo que no le ha traumatizado o incluso quebrado la cordura cómo muy seguramente le ocurriría a otras personas. Pero sí que le hizo ver... que lo que se está cociendo entre bambalinas en determinados epicentros de poder del mundo, básicamente en la CIA y su director General... y quienes giran a su alrededor, cómo los planetas alrededor del Sol, es algo no sólo que se debe parar. Sino que sobre todo... el mundo debe saber.

Pero hasta ahora, aun no ha publicado nada, porque ha seguido investigando, verificando y contrastando esa información... y le ha supuesto saber algunas cosas verdaderamente inquietantes sobre quien dirige (o puede que no) esa conspiración: Richard Stravinski. Le ha hecho despertar en todo su esplendor, su instinto periodístico de querer ir siempre en busca de la verdad y la justicia... y lo va a buscar con todas sus consecuencias, más que nada... para entender cómo es el personaje y por qué hace lo que hace. ¿Lo conseguirá... o puede que le pase algo en el intento?

En el día de ayer, terminó su jornada en la redacción del periódico para el que trabaja, _The Guardian_ , igual que la empezó: recopilando información y comprobando una y otra vez la documentación que "el sabio" le entregó. Buscando por la red y también en otras partes (archivos, instituciones, empresas, etc.). Pero poco ha encontrado con eso. Sin embargo... ha averiguado algo sobre Richard Stravinski. Algo...

A las cinco de la mañana, acostado sólo en la cama... porque ha mandado a su mujer y su hija a lugar seguro cómo Kolum le recomendó, su _iPhone_ suena sobre su mesita de noche... y al mirar la pantalla, se da cuenta que ha recibido un mensaje de él: el sabio. Quiere que ambos se vean una hora después en cierto lugar de Londres.

Una hora después, a las seis en punto de la mañana, en un Londres aun quieto, sin actividad ni casi gente ni tráfico en sus calles; en el que justo amanece un nuevo día... y cubierto con una espesa y densa niebla... él, el prestigioso e independiente periodista de _The Guardian_ , Roberth Evans, llega en su coche o SUV _Land Rover Discovery Sport_ blanco, a dónde su desconcertante, extraño y peludo confidente, fuente, pero también... amigo: Kolum, alias "el sabio", el hombre-gato alto, fuerte y musculado de pelo anaranjado con rallas negras (parecido a un tigre)... y sus ojos felinos amarillos pero de mirada endurecida y triste al mismo tiempo... le ha dicho para verse: en el moderno puente peatonal _Millenial Bridge_ que comunica los distritos londinenses Bankside con el distrito financiero de la City.

Evans aparca su vehículo cerca del _Tate Modern_ (antigua central eléctrica de Bankside) y actualmente museo de arte contemporáneo, abrochándose bien la bufanda al cuello y el abrigo hasta arriba, porque hace mucho frío y la niebla es a esas horas de la mañana, muy espesa sobre Londres. Anda un rato corto hasta el susodicho puente, que durante buena parte del día está muy concurrido... pero que a esas horas está completamente desierto. Bueno... desierto no. porque ahí está él esperando a Evans justo en medio del puente: el sabio.

Evans puede ver incluso, para sorpresa suya... que no lleva su perfecta máscara de goma puesta, sino que va al descubierto: con su rostro de hombre-gato al aire. Evans anda hacia él, hasta que estando ha prácticamente a su lado, Kolum, sin mirarle...

"¿Has echado ya un vistazo a la información que te entregué?" dice el sabio con su voz ronca y profunda, y Evans, también mirando hacia el río, hacia las vistas del Londres nublado, pudiendo ver a lo lejos las luces rojas parpadeantes de los rascacielos de la City o del hotel _Shard London_ , el rascacielos más alto de la ciudad, le responde con ironía...

"Por lo menos, podrías decir buenos días. Aaaaggghhh... sí, le he echado un vistazo, "sabio". Y si te soy franco... incluso tuve que ir una vez al váter a vomitar de ver lo que vi. Esos experimentos fueron... Dios, de lo que somos capaces los seres humanos. Entiendo que siempre estés con cara de pocos amigos. Debes tener de nosotros... una opinión nefasta." dice devolviendo la mirada un tanto desconcertada hacia el sabio, que sin apartar su mirada felina dura pero triste de las vistas nubladas de Londres, en un puente desierto de gente, le responde con su voz ronca y profunda "No es nada personal. No tengo nada en contra de la humanidad en su conjunto... o quizás sí, quien sabe. Pero contra algunos de vosotros... me veo en la obligación de actuar. Parece que nunca podré ya dejar de serlo. … Puede que cuando mi hija llegue a saberlo, me maldiga o me odie mientras viva."

"¿? A qué te refieres. Me hablaste de eso de que... tienes una hija. ¿Tan importante es para ti?" pregunta Evans un tanto extrañado a Kolum, que devolviendo su mirada dura pero triste por un instante hacia Evans, sin decir nada, cosa que al periodista lo deja parado e intrigado, el sabio devuelve la mirada al Támesis, y dice "¿No es tu hija importante para ti?" y Evans, un tanto sorprendido, se centra y responde "Claro que lo es. Es una adolescente llena de energía y de cosas que quiere hacer en esta vida. Y por eso te hice caso y mandé a mi esposa y a mi hija a casa de mi hermano, en Edimburgo. No les ha hecho mucha gracia tener que mudarse forzadamente a Escocia. Pero así estoy un poco más tranquilo." dice Evans haciendo ver que no le da importancia... pero su cara refleja preocupación. Y Kolum, se da cuenta, devolviendo hacia Roberth la mirada dura y triste, hasta que le dice...

" … Todavía no has publicado nada. Y eso significa... que estás profundizando en la información... y en encontrar algo en que basarte para publicarlo. Podía imaginarme que solamente con lo que te entregué no habría suficiente." le dice Kolum seriamente (cómo suele hablar), y Evans, con una tímida risa entre dientes, le responde "Mfmfmf. Y que esperabas, "sabio". No es una profesión fácil la mía. Pero... has conseguido despertar mi curiosidad y mi... instinto de saber la verdad, más que nunca en toda mi carrera. Y ya no voy a parar hasta llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Porque lo que he visto en esos ficheros; la fotografía de esa niña en Laos que es... prácticamente idéntica a la semidiosa que compareció en el Senado de Japón. O que tanta gente en apariencia tan poco sospechosa esté metida con ellos... es algo tan grande y tan... asquerosamente conspirativo, que siento algo que me viene de dentro y soy incapaz de controlar. … El querer contarlo, contar la verdad, y que el mundo, éste y el otro, sepan lo que de verdad está pasando." dice Evans incluso un tanto exaltado a Kolum, que reflexivo, con sus ojos felinos cerrados por un instante, los abre, mirando a Evans... y con una tímida pero afable sonrisa en sus cara peluda, le responde a Evans...

"Entonces hice la elección correcta. Que tengas esa determinación será necesario para llegar hasta el final. Te lo advertí entonces y te vuelvo a advertir... que esto puede ser peligroso, y que... no siempre estaré ahí para protegerte. Pero si vas a ayudarme a llegar hasta el final... en que estás metido ahora mismo." le pregunta el hombre-gato al periodista independiente, respondiéndole éste todo serio e incluso con mirada endurecida...

"En saberlo todo; absolutamente todo... de Richard Stravinski. No sé aun si él es realmente la cúspide de la conspiración del 2/71. Pero estoy convencido... que es el cerebro. Más cuando él ya estuvo involucrado en el proyecto original hace más de 45 años. Quiero investigar más sobre algunas cosas de su pasado. ¿Sabías que su nombre originario o auténtico es en realidad Zikard Stravinski? Sus padres eran judíos húngaros... y también comunistas, pero odiaban a los soviéticos que ocupaban su país. Eran también supervivientes del campo de exterminio de Wuppertal. Después de la guerra consiguieron regresar a su país y tuvieron dos hijos varones en 1952 y 55. Stravinski es el hermano pequeño. Solo un año después... ambos, con sus dos hijos, huyeron del país tras la revolución húngara de octubre de 1956, en la que estuvieron del lado de los revolucionarios. Tras conseguir cruzar la frontera con Austria... llegaron en 1957 a Estados Unidos, dónde consiguieron el estatus de refugiados políticos. Fue entonces cuando algún funcionario de inmigración le cambió el nombre por otro... digamos, más estadounidense: Richard Stravinski. A partir de ahí... empezó la vida del diablo sin cuernos que llegaría a ser Director General de la CIA." termina de explicar Evans serio pero confiado a el sabio, mirando hacia el río desde la altura del millenium bridge. El sabio, que ha escuchado con mucha atención, el responde...

"Entiendo. Quieres encontrar a su hermano y preguntarle. ¿Podrás hacerlo?" le pregunta Kolum serio cómo siempre, respondiendo Evans con ironía "Oh, por supuesto. Tengo mis fuentes y contactos. No soy ningún novato en esto, "sabio". Cómo decía Roger Moore... tengo amigos hasta en las cloacas." dice con una mueca burlona el atractivo periodista de ojos verdes con gafas de montura roja, barbilla bien perfilada y cabello oscuro corto bien peinado... que consigue que Kolum, se ríe tímidamente entre dientes, diciendo Evans todo divertido, dándole una palmada al brazo...

"Eeeyyy... has sonreído. Menos mal que veo que tienes un poco de sentido de la ironía. Jajaja." dice divertido el periodista, mientras Kolum... le mira con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios de cara medio humana medio felina... cuando Evans, poniéndose más serio, exclama "De todas formas... Stravinski... quienes le rodean... la CIA... aaaaggghhh... sólo de pensarlo se me ponen los pelos de punta. Es cómo... si ellos por sí solos intentaran empezar una extraña guerra." y a su lado, Kolum, mirándole seriamente, le responde "Te equivocas, Evans. En realidad ya ha empezado. La pregunta que debemos hacernos, es cómo acabará." dice alzando la mirada hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, mientras Evans le mira sorprendido, temiendo que las palabras de su peludo confidente y puede que ya incluso amigo, sean proféticas.

Ambos, el periodista humano y el hombre-gato fugitivo y... asesino justiciero (cosa que Evans aun desconoce), se quedan mirando al frente: hacia las vistas del nuevo día que empieza en un Londres aun sin actividad, rodeado de una espesa niebla. Oyéndose los toques de cuartos del reloj del Big Ben. Una imagen, para ambos... sin duda poética, casi casi incluso... irreal. Y en ese ambiente tan extraño y bello a la vez... el sabio, en concordancia con lo que ven, con su voz ronca y profunda, pero en un tono incluso... poético, habla con Evans, diciéndole...

"Evans... Tú cómo habitante de este mundo, y yo de Falmart... qué es lo que intentamos proteger en realidad? Yo vengo de un mundo donde las guerras han sido el pan nuestro de cada día durante siglos... y siglos. Pero en tu mundo... han pasado más de 70 años desde que terminó la segunda guerra mundial. Tú y millones de personas, habéis nacido y crecido sin conocer la guerra en vuestra propia casa. La violencia sí. Pero eso se define más bien cómo criminal. No ha vuelto a haber desde entonces otro periodo o momento en que prácticamente todo vuestro mundo estuviese imbuido por la violencia legal. … ¿Paz? ¿Es la paz lo que intentamos proteger? Qué significa la paz para esta ciudad; para nosotros; para tu mundo... y el mio. Todos los esfuerzos y pasión que el Imperio puso en conquistar todo un nuevo mundo, terminaron en el contraataque de ese nuevo mundo, en la derrota y en la división. Luego, llegó la Coalición de Liberación con su ciencia y tecnología; con sus costumbres importadas de vuestro mundo; con su humanitarismo. Sin embargo... han venido de un mundo, el vuestro, que no es en absoluto un ejemplo a seguir. Un mundo dónde hay guerras pequeñas; guerras civiles; injusticias; narcotráfico; terrorismo; violencia; muerte! … Sois un mundo rico. Y con todo, la miseria y la codicia os corroe y os devora hasta las piernas. Un mundo en que un grupo selecto de naciones desarrolladas y ricas, viven sobre la explotación a otras naciones pobres, sus habitantes y los cadáveres ensangrentados o muertos de hambre, que sus conflictos dejan, sin que el resto de vuestro mundo haga nada. Debo reconocer que es fascinante la capacidad que en este mundo tenéis para ignoraros los unos a los otros." dice el hombre-gato serio y trascendental con su voz ronca y profunda, respondiendo Evans en el mismo tono...

"Pero... por repulsiva que pueda parecerte la paz de nuestro mundo, es vital protegerla. Puede que sea una paz inmoral. Puede que sea una paz injusta. Pero una paz injusta siempre será mejor que una guerra justa." dice Evans igualmente serio y trascendental... acorde al apodo de su interlocutor, quien responde...

"Comparto tu repulsión por las guerras justas. Si alguna vez existió semejante cosa en tu mundo, fue la guerra contra los nazis. La que libraron tus abuelos, Evans; la que libraron tus abuelos. Pero cuantos millones de seres han muerto a lo largo de la historia en ambos mundos, por lo que sus líderes, les decían que eran guerras justas. Si lo piensas bien, la línea divisoria que separa una guerra justa de una paz injusta, es tan fina cómo un cabello. ¿Si una guerra justa es una mentira... no es menos mentira una paz injusta? Los poderosos nos dicen que hay paz, pero miramos a nuestro alrededor, y aunque no podamos ponerle palabras, nuestras vidas nos dicen que no podemos creer lo que nos dicen. Al final, toda guerra deja paso a la paz, por así decirlo; y toda supuesta paz, no es más que la semilla latente de la siguiente guerra. Por lo tanto, es sólo cuestión de tiempo, y la dura realidad de la guerra, acaba con vuestra ilusión, de que la ausencia de la guerra, es la paz. Y te vuelvo a preguntar... qué intentamos proteger ambos en realidad. Disfrutáis de la paz en las pantallas de vuestros móviles, mientras a cuatro pasos de vosotros, las guerras hacen estragos. Ignoráis que estáis a un paso de los campos de batalla. No... no ignoráis. Simplemente olvidáis con una facilidad que me sorprende. Y eso... puede que también acabe pasando en mi mundo. Esto no podrá continuar así mucho tiempo más. Algún día, de algún modo... seremos castigados." dice el sabio con un tono incluso agrio, pesimista, de que aunque intenten parar lo que se viene con la conspiración de Stravinski... cómo dudando de que el mundo existente ahora... valga la pena salvarlo.

A su lado, Evans, escuchando más atento que nunca en toda su vida, mirando al frente al Londres nublado cómo Kolum, exclama con extrañeza...

"¿Castigados? ¿Por quien? … ¿Por Dios?" y la pregunta de Roberth, recibe una respuesta más profunda y sesuda imposible, diciendo Kolum "En ambos mundos cualquiera puede ser cómo Dios. Y más en un universo que no es mayor que su propia mente. Todos presentes; todos conscientes; pero al mismo tiempo, impotentes; fuera de los confines de sus cabezas. Y allí dónde ni siquiera los Dioses han podido llegar... tarde o temprano, llegarán los hombres. A no ser... a no ser que les detengamos. Hay que detenerlos. Esa es nuestra misión. No... no nuestra. Sino la de ambos mundos."

Evans ahora entiende definitivamente, ese sobrenombre de "el sabio", y lo ha entendido en todo su esplendor. Un ser que también es lo que es: un asesino justiciero con aquellos que lo merecen. Pero cuya inteligencia y entelequia... llega a niveles asombrosos. Y lo que Kolum ha dicho a Evans... es una advertencia. De que pese a todo los problemas de ambos mundos, a todo lo reprobable; a todo lo que resulta incluso repugnante... y que le hace ser pesimista sobre el presente de nuestro mundo... mantiene la esperanza al final, de salvarlo de algo que puede ser... infinitamente peor.

Pero sólo con reflexionar, cosa siempre necesaria y casi obligatoria de vez en cuando... no se podrá hacer mucho contra la conspiración del 2/71 y quienes la integran, quienes hasta ahora... han actuado más bien con timidez y pocos recursos en Falmart. Cosa que a partir de ahora... se acabó, porque la cosa va a ser infinitamente más cruda y dura... y tendrá consecuencias a un lado y otro de la puerta de Ginza. Tanto en Estados Unidos con el "nido de hormigas" de Blackforest Village... cómo con la recepción oficial de la emperatriz Piña con la Coalición en Sadera. Y Stravinski... que apunta todavía más alto si cabe, capturando a... alguien que hasta ahora se ha considerado un mero observador imparcial de lo que ha acontecido en Falmart. ¿Quien será?

Una vez más, las preguntas caen en cascada al finalizar tan larga y prolífica lectura... pero son tantas y tantas, que no acabaríamos nunca, y un servidor prefiere que esta vez también, seáis vosotros quienes os las hagáis, no solo a mi... sino a vosotros mismos. Pero a partir del siguiente episodio... se destapará un misterio aun más escabroso dentro del mismo misterio del 2/71... y la primera de muchas batallas mortales entre la coalición y un enemigo que esta vez sí... enseñará los dientes y hará daño de verdad. Sólo resta decir... damas y caballeros, abróchense los cinturones.

 _Y hasta aquí el veintitrés capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí": Esta vez parece que he conseguido recortar un poco la extensión respecto al capítulo anterior (5 páginas) bueno... algo es algo. Pero un capítulo cuya acción ha sido rebosante... y con un final que de seguro, os ha hecho reflexionar. Pero de seguro, dónde habéis tenido de todo un poco y sin escasez. En esta ocasión la trama se ha complicado más si cabe, pero a partir del siguiente capítulo... empezará a entrar en otra dimensión. En otras palabras... la cosa si que se pondrá seria de verdad para la coalición, y lo hará cada vez a más en cada nuevo capítulo. Lo bueno de verdad... empieza ahora._

 _Que puedo decir: muchísimas cosas han pasado esta vez. Wellmington que se aparta de escena para darle el protagonismo a Dyrrell, que a partir del próximo capítulo por fin empezará a actuar. Aunque puede que el primer intento... El sheriff y su nieta de Blackforest están a salvo gracias a los agentes del MI6 y el CISEN, y la idea del mexicano del "transporte ilegal". Siguiente parada de su viaje: Chicago. ¿Qué les pasará allí? Hemos conocido más del capitán Kamito Kuroishi y su peculiar petición de boda con su novia, Harucko... pero también de él y su amigo y teniente, Koji Hiromoto, en acción en la misión de rescate en el imperio rebelde. Los preparativos en Sadera para la ya muy cercana recepción oficial o gala en el Palacio Imperial (en el siguiente capítulo... y que también tendrá una desagradable sorpresa), así cómo el anuncio de la apertura de la primera embajada del Imperio Reconstituido al otro lado de la GATE, de momento, en Japón... y de las reformas políticas drásticas que el Barón Casel quiere llevar a cabo en el Imperio. De la alegría del teniente Xavier Roig por poder ver a su hijo cuando quiera, aunque esté mucho tiempo lejos de él... y de lo que se alegra Mari Kurokawa por él, así cómo del tremendo susto e intriga que se han llevado en el aeropuerto de Barcelona con el "ataque fantasma", que de seguro habréis deducido, que no ha sido únicamente obra de un hacker muy hábil para putear, sino que tenía relación con los tres tipos asesinados en el mismo aeropuerto... muertos por quien ya sabéis. También del misterio... y tristeza por lo que ha sabido Ren Schmidt y sus acompañantes, Joël Lefevre y Jilien Migasho, y lo que ahora le ha pedido la nueva canciller alemana a la capitana germanojaponesa... demostrando una vez más que Ren, es una guerrera que no descansa hasta cobrarse su venganza... y se la cobrará. La diversión y las relaciones entre los personajes en la Taberna de Delilah, un local con un genial ambiente en Alnus, y que ahora dispone de TV para que el bestia de Aitor Aiguren pueda ver los partidos de su querido Atleti de Bilbao, y un Piano de cola con que Isabel se ha metido a todos al bolsillo con su deliciosa música. Y la traca final... con la operación de rescate de Furuta Hitoshi, que se ha complicado pero ha terminado con éxito... consiguiendo ahora sí, que Furuta Hitoshi y Tyuule, empiecen una nueva vida... juntos. Y el final con Roberth Evans y el sabio... en que ahora sabemos en parte el por qué de este apodo._

 _Después de mi propio resumen de lo acontecido aquí... quería decir unas últimas palabras. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía porque no había hecho falta, pero visto lo visto lo que ha pasado en este último capítulo, tendré que empezar con la matraca de antes, de nuevo, y no es otra que... DEJAD VUESTROS REVIEWS AL TERMINAR, GRACIAS! Dos de vosotros, Charly Meiou y Andreher, no habéis escrito reviews en el capítulo anterior, con lo que ahora, no obtendréis ninguna respuesta. Y teniendo tantos lectores cómo tengo... por qué me comentáis sólo los que me comentáis? Los reviews cómo ya dije, me sirven para saber si la historia gusta o no gusta. También es verdad que yo luego escribiré lo que a mi me parezca bien porque para eso es mi historia. Pero por favor... es importante saber vuestra opinión para mejor más si cabe esta historia. Por supuesto, siempre respetando las normas y en hacer crítica constructiva, sin nada de lenguaje soez, insultos o amenazas, porque si es así, lo borro automáticamente. Decir también que una vez más, la guía de personajes ha sido actualizada. Y también que para el siguiente capítulo, deberéis volver a esperar cuatro largas semanas. Lo siento, pero este mes volveré a estar muy liado en el trabajo. Sin más ya que decir, me despido de todos vosotros y hasta la próxima!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Muchas gracias una vez más, por tu review extra-largo. Poco puedo decir yo aquí... porque tú mismo ya lo has dicho todo! Y por supuesto, el aplauso con las orejas, que te lo tienes bien merecido PLAS PLAS PLAS! Coincido contigo en que los capítulos o fics largos necesitan de una trama elaborada y compleja... y viceversa. Eso hace, cómo dices, que valga y mucho la espera, y que cuando llega, el entretenimiento esté garantizado durante horas. Creo que fui demasiado explícito con lo de la "profesora de lengua" XD. Bien, cómo ya he dicho, lo resumes prácticamente todo o casi todo en tu review, así que poco puedo decir por mi parte. Karl Brugenau, un tipo odioso, 300% cabronías y malvado hasta la médula... pero que ignora que ahora se ha convertido en un pato de feria a la caza tanto de México (que lo quiere detener) cómo de la coalición (que lo quiere interrogar) cómo de Alemania (que directamente, lo quiere muerto, y que sea Ren Schmidt quien haga el trabajo sucio si alguna vez lo encuentra de nuevo). En la boutique de París, Mizari consiguió volver femenina a Ren... para luego ser informados por el "espía pirata" francés con todo lujo de detalles de cómo empezó todo, y luego, la cosa se puso fea para el capitán de las BFST, Joël... hasta ser salvados ella y Mizari por "El Sabio". Itami, que ha sufrido y puede que vuelva a sufrir ya en el siguiente capítulo una recaída en su crisis personal, es sin embargo, un tipo de una fortaleza interior y aguante tremendos... y que ahora, cuenta con que Risa, con quien quiere volver sí o sí, le está ayudando a recuperar el ánimo. El misterio de "Los hijos de Dios", de lo cual también se desvelará una leve pincelada en el siguiente capítulo, pero cómo sabes, sólo apoyan la conspiración en la sombra para apuntalar sus intereses, pero no la dirigen. En esta ocasión el General que me prestaste ha aparecido (y gracias por prestármelo, y si, me acordé esta vez de lo del bastón), y en el siguiente, lo harán los dos otros personajes que me prestaste... aunque aun no en combate, eso será en el otro. Pero ya en el siguiente capítulo (cómo ya te dije) habrá un primer intento para asaltar el nido de hormigas por parte de la guardia nacional de Nebraska... y en fin, terminará cómo terminará. El viajecito del sheriff y su nieta junto a su escolta, de momento ya tiene garantizado el llegar hasta Chicago, cómo me recomendaste, en transporte ilegal. Qué ocurrirá ahí... puedes darme nuevas sugerencias, me harán falta. Piña supo obviamente de que nuestro mundo avanza a pasos agigantados... pero es también a veces, de locos. Y esta vez, cómo me dijiste, ha sabido del 11S y todo lo que vino después, hasta ahora. Y finalmente... gracias por la recomendación que me dejaste al final del review sobre el rescate de Furuta Hitoshi, porque era algo difícil de resolver... y aun así no estoy convencido al 100% que me haya quedado bien. Ya sin más que decir, esperaré ya cómo tradición que seas el primero en comentar y no te cortes, describe y escribe todo lo que quieras, que yo igual responderé._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Alberto": Muchas gracias de verdad por comentar de nuevo. Tú lo has dicho, es necesario esforzarse un poco más a veces para que algo salga verdaderamente bien. Soy así, tengo espíritu competitivo. La trama aun se ha puesto mejor en esta ocasión... y agárrate, que esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Guerra de guerrillas, algo parecido... lo va a haber, aunque lo que va a haber ya en la recepción de Sadera, será algo más bien de fuerzas especiales y de por primera vez... bajas, muertos, entre el imperio reconstituido y la coalición. Con lo que ya puedes hacerte una idea de cual chunga se va a poner la cosa de ahora en adelante. Furuta ha salido vivo de ésta, pero por poco no lo cuenta. Rusia y China ahora que lo mencionas, ya tuvieron su aparición en esta historia... pero volverán a entrar en escena en no mucho tiempo. Y especialmente Rusia, por la nueva puerta que desde el también "nuevo" nido de hormigas abrirán entre Falmart... y Siria. Ya dije que cierto "juguete" ruso, el caza-bombardero Sukhoi Su-30SM_ tendría su protagonismo en esta historia. Ahí os lo dejo. Más que guerra fría... será un pupurri o confusión inicial de todos contra todos... hasta que se darán cuenta quien es el verdadero enemigo común. También te lo dejo ahí. Por favor, mantente fiel y sigue comentando capítulo por capítulo, así que esperando estoy por tu siguiente review.

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB": Gracias una vez más, por tu conciso y claro review, Vamos por partes. No te preocupes por Itami. Es aparentemente un otaku despreocupado, pero es también en el fondo un tipo de una fortaleza extraordinaria y que aguanta lo que se le eche. Lo demuestra en combate... y en la vida, también. Ahora bien, malos tragos aun le quedan por pasar, y más gordos aun... cómo el descubrir algo del verdadero pasado de su padre, cosa que siempre ha ignorado por completo. Su madre ya no tiene salvación, pero eso no significa que antes de irse... no pueda pasar algo con ella. Algo... desconcertante. Coincido en lo que Piña considera de que nuestros avances en el último medio siglo: dan tanta esperanza cómo terror. Y Lelei... no es que se vea afectada por lo que al final Itami se vaya con Risa. Sino que simplemente, aun cree que en un futuro, cuando crezca... vuelva a tener posibilidades. Vamos, que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Esperaré leer tu review de este último capítulo y tan completo cómo siempre._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "SPARK": Mil gracias por tu review. Esta vez más corto y escueto, pero dónde no te dejas nada. Agradecido de tus elogios y que te guste tanto mi historia, muchas gracias. Sólo decir que efectivamente, me informo bien y contrasto datos e información en cuando escribo esto, aunque la mayoría ya las sabía yo, cómo toda la perta en que Piña sabe de la historia de nuestro mundo, o el encuentro entre el agente del DGSI y Ren y Migasho en París y de todo lo que les informa, cómo lo del MiG 25 en 1976 (que fue un caso real, no es inventado), son cosas que ya sabía de antemano. Nada más por ahora. Cómo siempre, tardas en colgar tus reviews, pero me alegra el día cuando los recibo. Esperaré pacientemente a recibir tu siguiente review._


	25. Protocolo Roto

**Capítulo 24. Protocolo roto**

 _ **UN DÍA DESPUÉS. 12 DE FEBRERO, AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Cuartel General del Ejército del Aire (CGEA), Madrid, España. 4:00 PM hora local**

Hoy es uno de esos días que más le hubiese valido no levantarse de la cama. Quizás porque siendo del país que es, dice el tópico que cómo menos trabajo, mejor. Pero eso es un tópico. Y sobre todo... él es quizás, el máximo responsable de ese país del sudoeste de Europa, que desde hace varios meses, es uno de los integrantes de la Coalición de Liberación al otro lado de la puerta de Ginza: España. Y cómo máximo responsable, debe cargar con ese peso sobre sus espaldas. Pero lo que ha acontecido en su propio territorio en las últimas horas... es algo que le hace ver, que la decisión que tomó dos meses atrás, es más arriesgada de lo que parecía en un principio.

Y es que a él, el Presidente del gobierno español, Don Pedro Costa, se le está complicando la existencia de un tiempo para aquí. Y no sólo por los acontecimientos, digamos... externos o ajenos a él y su país. O... en realidad sí?

En ese momento, siendo de tarde, el Presidente español justo abandona la cámara baja del poder legislativo, el Congreso de los Diputados, entre una nube de periodistas que le preguntan lo que muchos parlamentarios y portavoces de la oposición... pero también de su propio partido, y obviamente, el pueblo, quieren saber: por qué sigue España en su misión al otro lado de la puerta de Ginza, cuando el objetivo prioritario ya está hecho. Pedro no obstante, no ha echado balones fuera o ha desviado la respuesta hacia otro lado cómo es lo normal en los políticos; sino que ha dado respuestas contundentes e incluso con tono agresivo, queriendo demostrar que la presencia de España en la Coalición fue una decisión firme y valiente por su parte. Y aun así... la oposición política, cómo no puede ser de otra manera, no deja de criticarle.

Él, acompañado de su ministro de defensa, Julio Trescantos, emprenden camino en el coche oficial negro y blindado _Audi A8_ , escoltado a su vez por otro coche negro _Citroën C5_ con guardaespaldas de la seguridad presidencial detrás, y otros tres vehículos patrulla de la Guardia Civil, con dos motocicletas _BMW R 1200 RT-P_ al frente y un todo-terreno _Toyota Land Cruiser_ a la cola de la columna. Emprenden el camino desde el Congreso de los Diputados en la Plaza de las Cortes, en pleno centro de Madrid, hacia la sede o central del Ejército del Aire (Fuerza Aérea Española), en la Calle de la Princesa, en el distrito madrileño de Moncloa-Aravaca. Un edificio enorme e incluso megalómano, construido en los inicios de la Dictadura de Franco en los años '40.

La caravana de vehículos entra en su patio de armas, bajando el Presidente y su ministro, siendo guiados por un secretario o funcionario de Defensa hacia adentro del gran edificio, hasta una gran sala de reuniones con una enorme mesa rectangular con muchas personas de uniforme sentadas alrededor: altos mandos militares y policiales: de los tres ejércitos, y también de la Policía Nacional y la Guardia Civil, en sus diversos uniformes y graduaciones... así cómo el Director del CNI o Centro Nacional de Inteligencia, o mejor dicho... directora: Raquel Bosch, mujer madura de 60 años pero de aspecto muy serio, duro, con el cabello blanco muy corto y cara de facciones endurecidas de ojos azules.

En cuando el Presidente y el Ministro de Defensa entran, todos se ponen en pie, exclamando el Presidente español...

"Siéntense, por favor. Siéntense." y todos los militares y policías de uniforme se sientan en sus sillas, haciendo lo mismo el Presidente Costa y el Ministro de Defensa Trescantos, exclamando éste medio en broma "Yo de ustedes no sería demasiado duro. Hoy sus señorías han estado aun menos amables que de costumbre con él." exclamando entonces Pedro con tonta mala cara y sarcasmo...

"Gracias por recordármelo, Julio. Si hoy me hubiesen dado un euro cada vez que he recibido una crítica en el Congreso o en la prensa, ahora podría comprarle no una, sino tres o cuatro playstations nuevas a mi hijo." dice con sarcasmo el Presidente español, echándose todos unas risas en la sala, exclamando entonces el Ministro de Defensa más seriamente "Hablando de playstations. Pedro... lo que ocurrió anoche casi parece de videojuego. Pero desgraciadamente... fue real. Aunque por lo que dicen los informes... uno ya no sabe que pensar." dice seriamente el ministro de defensa mirando de reojo al Presidente Costa, que replica en el mismo tono "No te falta razón, Julio. Ni tú ni yo nos esperábamos que algún día nos veríamos metidos en algo así. Ni siquiera España cómo país. Pero ya que nos han puesto este reto delante... lo afrontaremos. No hay otra salida."

Se hace el silencio durante unos segundos en la sala de Reuniones del Cuartel General del Ejército del Aire. Los militares de alta graduación de los tres ejércitos y altos mandos policiales en sus variados uniformes de servicio, así cómo los dos políticos de traje y corbata, asumen que esa reunión... no es poca cosa, porque la gravedad de lo que ocurrió anoche, aun trae mucha cola. Estando ya todos atentos, el presidente español empieza a hablar...

"Señores... señora; gracias por estar todos aquí. Habrán notado que hay dos ausencias importantes. El ministro del Interior, que se encuentra en Bruselas por asistir a la reunión de Ministros de Interior de la Unión Europea... y la ministra de exteriores, quien ya está de camino hacia Japón, y de allí... a Falmart, para asistir mañana mismo en la gran recepción o gala, que su majestad Piña celebrará en el Palacio Imperial de la reconquistada capital. Dónde además... los militares habéis acordado algo... cómo decirlo... especial para la emperatriz. No?" dice el Presidente mirando sarcástico al Jefe de Estado Mayor, General Raúl Trillo, que con una mueca confiada, responde "Fue usted mismo quien nos dijo que presumiéramos de ejército ante nuestros aliados de la coalición. Así que... por qué no." dice echándose algunos de los militares unas risas de nuevo. Pero los policías y la Directora del CNI, permanecen serios. El presidente Costa sigue...

"Señores... antes de la sesión de Control del Congreso esta tarde... esta mañana he hablado con el Presidente Troffau por videoconferencia. Tanto él cómo yo... estamos de acuerdo en una cosa. … En no dejarnos llevar por el pánico. Ni él ni yo variaremos nuestro programa previsto ni nuestra agenda. Pero tampoco... nos acobardaremos ni nos echaremos para atrás sea lo que sea que quien ya sabemos... está tramando. Al menos por esa parte... desde el CNI me habéis dado una buena noticia en ese sentido. También espero que todos los presentes estén enterados del "incidente" de anoche por el informe del Ministerio del Interior que se les ha entregado hace unas horas." dice Pedro mirando con una tímida sonrisa a la seca y áspera directora de la Central Nacional de Inteligencia, que permanece seria sin decir nada, mientras los demás presentes chismorrean entre ellos, mostrándose de acuerdo con la idea del Presidente español... y por ende, de sus contrapartes francés, chileno y japonés, de no arrugarse ni bajar la guardia ante lo que sea que la CIA esté tramando. El Presidente le pregunta al General Trillo...

"General. ¿Están ya concluidas las investigaciones del incidente de anoche en que el Ejército del Aire se vio involucrado?" dice todo incisivo y serio el jefe del ejecutivo español, respondiendo el Jefe de Estado Mayor "Todavía no del todo, señor Presidente. No obstante... ya hay algunas conclusiones en claro. Sin ninguna duda, se trató de un ataque informático masivo sobre toda nuestra cadena de defensa antiaérea... y también en el sistema de control de tráfico aéreo civil, ya que ellos también vieron esos aviones fantasma en sus pantallas de radar. Dicho ataque fue simultáneo en nuestro sistema de defensa aérea y en el francés, pese a que el suyo es más reciente que el nuestro, y en consecuencia, más inmune a posibles ataques cibernéticos." explica el Jefe de Estado Mayor, siendo visto seriamente por los dos altos mandos del ejército del Aire, cuando el Presidente Costa pregunta...

"Pero... se ha podido determinar el punto de origen exacto de ese ataque cibernético?" pregunta Pedro un tanto intrigado, siendo respondido por el General Trillo "No, señor Presidente. Según consta en el informe, la cantidad de servidores por la que el ataque rebota por todo el mundo es tal, que es casi imposible determinarlo. Es más. No creen en absoluto, que esto sea obra de un hacker sólo o el típico cerebrito nerd que le gusta ningunear instituciones oficiales. Sin duda... cabe creer que hay una potencia extranjera detrás de esto. Incluso..." explica serio pero distendido el General Raúl Trillo, siendo cortada entonces por Raquel Bosch, que espeta seca y áspera...

"No es necesario que se haga el misterioso, General. Los militares pueden creer en las casualidades. En inteligencia... estas no existen. Es obvio que el incidente de anoche... y el triple asesinato en los aparcamientos del aeropuerto de Barcelona... no fue casual. En absoluto... casual. Las investigaciones policiales sobre los tres sujetos asesinados... y el misterio sobre quien es el asesino, lo corroboran. Y nuestros colegas del DGSI de Francia; la ANI de Chile; y especialmente... la PSIA de Japón, están de acuerdo conmigo. Que estos hechos forman parte de sus planes. … De unos planes de la CIA de Richard Stravinski que no sabemos en que terminarán. Bueno... sí un poco. … En el proyecto 2/71." advierte seriamente con mirada de halcón la jefa de los servicios de inteligencia españoles, haciéndose de nuevo el silencio sepulcral, incluso la intriga, entre todos los presentes en la gran sala de reuniones. Pero especialmente Pedro, sabe de algo con lo que ya hablado con sus contrapartes de la Coalición... y que temen y mucho, que acabe causando problemas a sus fuerzas en Alnus y Falmart.

Uno de los mandos presentes de la Guardia Civil, en uniforme de servicio verde con rango de Teniente General, pregunta "¿Hay que preparar medidas de seguridad excepcionales ante... esto, señor Presidente? Desde la Guardia Civil consideramos que debería aumentarse el nivel de alerta. Incluso de alerta antiterrorista." dice el alto mando de la benemérita, solicitando un permiso para poder actuar o estar preparado para poder actuar... contra no saben dónde y cuando, pero el Presidente, le responde...

"No, de ninguna manera. En esto tanto yo cómo mi colega francés, estamos totalmente de acuerdo. No hay que dar ninguna sensación de inseguridad a la ciudadanía. Ya sabemos que será inevitable que tarde o temprano se filtre a los medios; pero por el momento, el asunto debe mantenerse en secreto. Y por supuesto... toda acción e investigación de nuestras respectivas autoridades, debe llevarse a cabo con la máxima discreción." explica el Presidente español todo serio, cuando preguntando al mando superior de la Policía Nacional, el Director Adjunto Operativo, señor maduro de 60 años canoso pero alto y fuerte, a quien le pregunta...

"Director Adjunto López. ¿Han averiguado algo más del triple crimen de anoche en Barcelona? ¿Usted también cree, cómo el CNI y demás países de la Coalición... que son agentes de la CIA?" pregunta Pedro seriamente, endureciendo la mirada, al mando supremo del CNP, que le responde "Respondiendo a la primera pregunta, señor Presidente, lo he consultado personalmente con mi colega de los Mossos d'Esquadra, el Comisario en Jefe Pons, quienes han llevado a cabo la investigación del escenario del crimen, así cómo sus forenses, la autopsia de los cadáveres. Determinar la identidad de los tres sujetos llevará su tiempo, pese a tener sus huellas dactilares y muestras de ADN. Su documentación, sin duda es falsa, aunque dicen estar seguros... de ser las falsificaciones más perfectas que han visto nunca. Carnets de identidad y pasaportes, los tres de la zona euro. Uno irlandés, y otros dos daneses. Lo consultaron inmediatamente con los consulados de Irlanda y Dinamarca en Barcelona... y no les constaba que hubiesen llegado ciudadanos con esa identidad a la ciudad condal. Es mas. No existían ciudadanos con tal identidad en sus países." dice seriamente el Director Adjunto del CNP, haciéndose el chismorreo en la sala, mientras Pedro... y Raquel, endurecen sus miradas, porque cada vez les gusta menos lo que oyen. El Presidente vuelve a hablar al alto mando policial...

"Colabore con los Mossos en todo lo necesario. ¡Ah! Y no se preocupe por la consejería de Interior de la Generalitat catalana. Si preguntan, no les digan nada. Esto es un asunto de seguridad nacional, entendido?" le advierte seriamente el Presidente al comandante en jefe de la Policía, que responde "Sí, señor Presidente. También permanecemos en contacto con nuestros colegas de la Policía Nacional francesa y la Gendarmería. Cómo sostienen los servicios de inteligencia... ellos también creen que el crimen que se produjo en París contra tres agentes de la CIA hace dos días, sin ninguna duda está relacionado con el que aconteció anoche en Barcelona. En ambos crímenes, el arma empleada es la misma. Y en ambos crímenes... murieron lo que sospechamos o más bien se puede dar por seguro... que son agentes de la CIA. Y lo más desconcertante... es que se trate de un solo asesino."

Una vez más, se hace el silencio en la sala, mirándose entre dos incluso con cierto desconcierto. ¿Algo está pasando en las sombras, incluso en la oscuridad más oscura, que ni siquiera las autoridades de los Estados de la Coalición... y quien sabe si otros, no han sido conscientes hasta ahora... de las actuaciones de "El Sabio" en la sombra?

En ese momento, el General Raúl Trillo, alza la voz, exclamando...

"Lo que más desconcierta, y en eso debemos hacer caso a la Directora del CNI... es que ese asesino evitó algo que podría haber sido un serio problema para la Coalición. Sabrán por el informe... que precisamente anoche, en el aeropuerto de Barcelona, se encontraba un grupo de cuatro personas... muy importantes para la coalición. Porque dos de ellas, son militares presentes en Base Alnus... y otros dos son habitantes del otro lado de la puerta y miembros muy importantes del Imperio Reconstituido. Y que a pesar de encontrarse siempre bajo protección policial encubierta... la amenaza pudo haberse plasmado anoche... cómo SÍ le paso a otro militar de la coalición en Francia hace unos días. … En un secuestro. ¿Estoy en lo cierto... Directora Bosch?" pregunta seriamente el Jefe de Estado Mayor a la Directora del Centro Nacional de Inteligencia, quien permanece de brazos cruzados en su silla, con los ojos cerrados, en pose trascendental, hasta que los abre, respondiendo toda seria...

"Dudo que la señorita Hamilton y el señor Grey, fueran las víctimas potenciales de ese presunto secuestro. Pero no hace falta ser un genio para saber que pretendían hacer. Con ese caos aéreo sobre los cielos de Barcelona, éste acabaría por trasladarse en la terminal del aeropuerto, cuyos usuarios se enojarían y querrían reclamar en las taquillas de las compañías aéreas o en información. En ese momento... el teniente Xavier Roig y puede que su acompañante, la sargento Mari Kurokawa, hubiesen sido secuestrados de forma discreta y sin llamar la atención de las autoridades aeroportuarias por esos tres hombres de la CIA." explica la directora del CNI, preguntando uno de los militares, un Almirante de la Armada "¿? ¿Por qué está tan segura que sólo iban a por el teniente y la sargento? ¿No tenían mucha más importancia dos importantes personajes del Imperio Reconstituido?" dice extrañado el almirante, respondiendo Raquel endureciendo la mirada...

"Porque la información es poder, señores. Intentaron obtener el paradero de la madre del Capitán Youji Itami de labios del capitán Joël Lefevre en París. Puede que del teniente Xavier Roig y la sargento Mari Kurokawa, intentaran obtener lo mismo. ¿Por qué? Ese será trabajo de la PSIA de Japón y de la Coalición en Alnus el averiguarlo. Pero una cosa debe quedarnos clara de buen principio. … Deberíamos estar preparados para lo peor." dice muy en serio la jefa de la inteligencia española, quedándose todos serios, incluso... con cierto desconcierto. Especialmente el Presidente Costa, que se queda pensativo, dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos que esta vez, han tenido lugar en su país. Pero acaba por centrarse, cuando uno de los altos mandos presentes de la Guardia Civil, exclama...

"Em... pero... que hay del asesino de esos tres tipos? ¿No podemos obtener algún detalle o pista, por pequeña que sea?" dice extrañado el General de la Guardia Civil, replicando el Presidente Costa con incluso ironía "Es lo que tiene ser un asesino escurridizo, General. Aunque le enviásemos una amable y bonita invitación con papel perfumado y todo, dudo que se aprestara a aparecer voluntariamente ante nuestras autoridades, no cree?" dice con voz y cara sarcásticas el Presidente Español, echándose algunos de ellos unas tímidas risas... pero volviendo casi al instante todos a la seriedad del momento. Pedro, reflexivo, se lo piensa y más y más en su cabeza... pero debe consultar a los especialistas para encontrar soluciones, cuando Pedro Costa le pregunta al Director Adjunto Operativo del CNP, echando un suspiro con la mano en la barbilla "Aaaagghhh... … Director Adjunto López. ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

"Desde una perspectiva policial... para nosotros y nuestros colegas de los países de la Coalición, será terriblemente difícil dar con él. Más si no sabemos absolutamente nada del asesino... y lo que sabemos, parece muy poco fiable. Los agentes de inteligencia no han averiguado de momento nada de él, con lo que no tenemos una base sobre la que empezar. Los GEO's o Fuerzas Especiales, sean policiales o militares, no pueden eliminarle porque no saben a quien. La policía de aduanas en puertos y aeropuertos, e incluso la policía de tráfico, no pueden detenerle porque no saben que aspecto tiene. Los casi 77.500 Guardias Civiles no pueden perseguirle, no saben a quien perseguir. Y el Cuerpo Nacional de Policía, así cómo la Eirtzanta en el País Vasco y los Mossos d'Esquadra en Cataluña, no podemos arrestarlo, porque no sabemos a quien arrestar. Y lo mismo les ocurre a la Policía Nacional y Gendarmes en Francia; a los Carabineros en Chile; y a los diversos departamentos de Policía en Japón. Incluso en otros países. Sin una identidad o identificación del sujeto, todas nuestras suposiciones no sirven para nada. Lo primero que hay que hacer es identificarlo. Con una identidad, tenemos un rostro. Con un rostro, se podrá hacer un arresto. Y con el arresto, vendrá todo lo demás. Pero... en un caso cómo éste... más que la Policía, es cosa de los servicios de inteligencia el averiguarlo." acaba diciendo seriamente, mirando de reojo a la Directora del CNI, que ha escuchado reflexiva, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados la larga explicación del comandante del CNP. El Presidente Costa, sopesándolo por un instante tras escuchar tan larga explicación, dando una palmada sobre la grande e impoluta mesa de madera barnizada, va a decir algo, cuando Raquel exclama...

"Hay algo que hay que tener en cuenta, señores. Puede que sea un asesino. Y puede... por el testimonio del capitán Joël Lefevre... ser del otro lado de la puerta. … Un hombre-gato. Si es así... también cabe preguntarse de que lado está... y cómo o quien le ha traído hasta aquí." dice muy en serio la jefa de la inteligencia española, haciéndose de nuevo el silencio en la sala de reuniones de la sede del Ejército del Aire. Pero es el líder, el Presidente, quien acaba por alzar la voz, diciendo, o más bien ordenando...

"Sea quien sea ese... "hombre-gato"... en un Estado de derecho NADIE puede tomarse la justicia por su mano. Y cómo un asesino que ha actuado en nuestro país... debe ser encontrado y detenido. Luego... ya se decidirá. A los cuerpos y fuerzas de seguridad del Estado, así cómo a la Central de Inteligencia... recuerden. Actúen con discreción y prudencia. Pongan todos los medios que crean necesarios para conseguirlo y colaboren con nuestros aliados de la Coalición. ¡Ah! Y sobre todo... que nada se haga público bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y aunque suene raro que un español diga esto... el fracaso no es una opción. Deben dar con ese asesino cueste lo que cueste." acaba diciendo Pedro endureciendo la mirada, cómo orden directa, para extrañeza del ministro de defensa Julio Trescantos, porque no suele nunca verle así. Todos los presentes responden con un contundente "¡Sí, señor Presidente!"

La decisión está tomada. Las autoridades de al menos dos países de la Coalición de Liberación... han decidido resolver el misterio de los asesinatos de agentes de la CIA en su propio suelo. ¿Por qué esto y no sólo el resolver de dónde ha procedido el ataque informático a su sistema de defensa antiaérea? Obviamente porque esto último ya se sospecha de buena tinta quien hay detrás. Sin embargo... las autoridades de los países de la coalición, ignoran el origen verdadero y real de todo. Algo que en parte, en el otro mundo, en Base Alnus... están a punto de descubrir.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 8:30 AM hora local**

El viaje de regreso tras su misión en Europa fue mucho más tranquilo, y... cómo decirlo... con mejor ambiente entre ellos. Más bien... entre los dos capitanes de Fuerzas Especiales de la Coalición: Ren Schmidt y Joël Lefevre, quien ahora parece que trata con un poco más de amabilidad a Ren... y Ren, aunque con la boca muy pequeña, le corresponde esa amabilidad a Joël. Claro que las pataletas y peleas infantiles entre ellos, han seguido y seguirán durante mucho tiempo. Puede que sea... su manera de relacionarse, o... puede ser el principio de algo más? Todo ello, observado de reojo por su compañera de viaje y superior, la teniente-coronel Jilien Migasho. Un viaje del que regresaron ayer, y que han obtenido mucha información para sus superiores en Alnus.

A ellos... se suma otro que también ha pasado lo suyo estos días, pero a peor, cómo es el caso del capitán favorito de Base Alnus: Youji Itami. Ha vivido y quien sabe si en el fondo aun vive... una crisis personal por el tener que recordar y afrontar... los que fueron los peores momentos de su vida. Ignorando que desgraciadamente para él... lo peor aun está por llegar.

Todos ellos... y otros tantos pero, están convocados por el General Hazama en persona a la _War Room_ de Base Alnus, desde ayer mismo. Y la convocatoria no es para menos. Incluso se puede decir... que es aun más importante de lo que muchos se creen. ¿Por qué? Por la expedición que Lelei y demás chicas... con Itami y el pelotón español del teniente Xavier Roig, hicieron en la cueva de Rondel dónde se toparon con mercenarios de la CIA. Una expedición de la que sacaron ciertos objetos con pruebas audiovisuales: cintas de cassette; cámaras fotográficas y de filmar... con sus correspondientes películas. Unas pruebas cuyo contenido en algún que otro caso... puede ser el principio del fin del misterio del 2/71.

Siendo las nueve y media de la mañana, Itami se encuentra sentado en el atril en dicha sala de operaciones estratégicas o _war room_ de Base Alnus, con una nutrida compañía... pero dónde aun falta gente. Acompañado de su harem de chicas (Lelei, Tuka y Rory), en la sala también están los que fueron a ese viaje o misión en Europa: Ren Schmidt, Joël Lefevre y Jilien Migasho... lo que significa que los segundos de los Generales y estos, también están presentes: la General francesa, Annoid Jiuphre, con Migasho sentada a su lado; el General español Pedro Gutiérrez, acompañado del Comandante Antonio Ruiz; y el General chileno José Luís Ríos, acompañado del Capitán Felipe Andrés Cristiano. A estos, hay que sumarle la presencia de uno de los que acompañó a Itami y sus chicas en la expedición a la cueva de Rondel: el sargento Aitor Aiguren, por faltar aun el teniente Xavier Roig por no haber aun llegado a Alnus de regreso de su permiso en Barcelona. Faltando solamente... el comandante en jefe de Base Alnus: General Soichiro Hazama y su segundo, el teniente Akira Yanagida.

En el atril de asientos frente a los grandes monitores de la war room, un Itami que no puede ocultar en su rostro... cierta preocupación, incluso tensión, por lo que habrán sonsacado de la cueva de Rondel. O si "eso" que estaba ahí... puede tener relación con que su madre haya intentando ser asesinada ni más ni menos que por la CIA. Algo que no le entra en la cabeza de ninguna manera... y que aun le entrará menos, por lo que hoy aquí va a escuchar y sobre todo... ver.

En un momento dado, Hazama y Yanagida, en el uniforme de camuflaje pero de servicio habitual, entran en la sala poniéndose todos de pie.

"Siéntense, caballeros." dice Hazama andando hacia su correspondiente silla, en el centro de la mesa principal de la sala enfrente del atril de sillas para los asistentes, que se sientan al unísono en sus sitios... menos la elfa, la maga y la semidiosa, que en todo momento han permanecido sentadas... y en el caso de Tuka, que no puede evitar estar un poco nerviosa por estar rodeada de tanto pez gordo, se pregunta si está bien que ella esté allí, pero Lelei, dándose cuenta, le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice en voz baja "No tienes que temer por nada. Si estamos aquí es por qué nos necesitan."

"No... no es por eso. Yo..." dice Tuka mirando de reojo preocupada a Itami, que está sentado entre Rory y Ren, diciéndole de nuevo Lelei con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios "Le conoces tan bien cómo yo. No temas. Él es muy fuerte... a su manera. He dicho." dice incluso distendida la joven maga de cabello y ojos azules para tranquilizar a la elfa rubia de ojos azules, cuando sentado al lado de Tuka, el grandote sargento vasco, Aiguren, exclama en voz baja "Joer chicas, un poco de silencio, que esto no es el sálvame deluxe. Esto es serio joder. Estad atentas." dice tan campechano el grandote y fornido sargento español de peinado muy corto y espesa perilla en la barbilla, quedándose las dos chicas mirándose tontamente sin haber entendido qué ha dicho, porque devuelven la mirada a Aitor, espetando Lelei "¿Qué es el Sálvame Deluxe?"

Aitor se rasca la cabeza con estúpida expresión de no saber que decir, pensando _Creo que debería haber dicho otro ejemplo, caguen sots._ Pero el General Hazama... devuelve la situación a la seriedad... a mucha seriedad, porque los presentes están a punto de saber de dos cosas aparentemente separadas, pero que al final... llevan al mismo asunto. Un asunto que no sólo a la Coalición de Liberación les complicará y mucho la existencia de ahora en adelante. Sino... a ambos mundos. Hazama, ya sentado en el centro de la gran mesa rectangular ante el gran monitor que tiene detrás, empieza su exposición, con voz y cara serias y las manos juntadas...

"Ahora que estamos todos... podemos empezar. Al sentarse, habrán visto en sus respectivos asientos dos copias de los informes de los asuntos de lo que aquí tenemos que hablar. Dos en concreto. Y dos asuntos que aunque parezca que no tengan nada que ver... nos guste o no... tienen que ver. Decirles que cómo también han leído en el prólogo de dichos informes, este encuentro es de carácter confidencial. Nada de lo que se hable o escuchen entre estas cuatro paredes, podrán hablarlo o rebelarlo a nadie, salvo a sus superiores directos. Cosa que también va por ustedes, señoritas Rory, Lelei y Tuka. Y usted, sargento Aiguren, podrá informar al teniente Roig en cuando llegue de regreso a Base Alnus. ¿Entendido?" dice Hazama muy en serio, haciendo Aitor que sí con la cabeza al General también todo serio (cosa realmente extraña de ver), cuando Yanagida le dice al General en voz baja a la oreja...

"Señor, sabe que intentar mantener un secreto con ellas tres presentes, especialmente con la apóstol de Emroy, será imposible. En cuando vaya a la taberna de Delilah y se beba dos jarras de cerveza, lo charlará todo. ¿Sigue pensando que es buena idea que las chicas del capitán Itami, lo sepan?" le dice el teniente con gafas y pronunciado flequillo al General con bigote y mirada endurecida, que todo serio, mirando hacia Itami, responde "No es precisamente la apóstol de Emroy lo que más me preocupa, teniente. Sino lo que el capitán Itami va a ver. Algo que para él será un duro golpe."

Al decirle esto el General en voz baja, Yanagida desvía su mirada hacia Itami, quien está aparentemente tan tranquilo... pero inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, cuando Itami se da cuenta que Yanagida le está mirando. Produciéndose en ese instante, un cruce de miradas entre ambos hombres, militares de las JSDF... y amigos aunque muchas veces no lo parezca. Una mirada seria pero de cierta compasión del teniente hacia el capitán... y de cierta incomprensión el capitán hacia el teniente: cómo si quisiera descifrar que está intentando queriéndole decir solo con la mirada... y Lelei, dándose cuenta de ello, mirando toda seria de reojo hacia Itami, porque ella es plenamente consciente, que en el fondo... Itami no se lo ha dicho todo, o más bien... ha hecho comedia desde el principio para que ellas no se preocuparan por él: lo mismo que hizo con Risa y que fue un error.

Hazama, sin decir nada, mira de reojo a la General francesa, que reflexiva con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, espeta todo recta y seca "Teniente-Coronel. La exposición, por favor."

"Sí, señora." dice Migasho, levantándose de su silla, y siendo vista por los demás asistentes en la war room de Base Alnus, la teniente-coronel francesa de color, explica "En nuestro, digamos... viaje de placer entre comillas que una servidora, junto al capitán Joël Lefevre de las BFST de la Armée de Terre y la capitana Ren Schmidt del Special Forces Group de las JGSDF, y la señorita Mizari, quien hoy mismo ya ha regresado a Base Alnus en perfecto estado, y exceptuando el... pequeño percance que tuvo el capitán Lefevre con esos tres indeseables y su desconcertante liberación..." dice mirando estúpidamente de reojo al capitán Lefevre, que frunce el ceño tontamente, cómo diciendo con ironía _gracias por recordármelo_... y Ren riendo tímidamente entre dientes de la desdicha de su colega francés, Migasho devuelve la mirada seria al frente, y sigue explicando...

"Lo que hay que reseñar es lo principal que fuimos a obtener en esa misión: información. Algo en lo que mi superior y contacto, e incluso me atrevería a decir... maestro en el DGSI, el señor Lafonte, tiene un don para conseguirla. Y lo que nos reveló... es la confirmación de nuestras sospechas... y nuestros miedos. … La CIA no es la finalidad... sino el instrumento de alguien más en la sombra, que conspira para llevar a término algo de una oscuridad inimaginable y que de momento, nos es desconocido. O en otras palabras... debemos quitarnos de la cabeza la idea de que es una organización concreta la que está tras... del famoso proyecto 2/71." dice Migasho seriamente, dándose los demás por aludidos, incluso el bestia de Aitor, que intenta seguirlo cómo puede, cómo el típico estudiante de la última fila de la clase que no se entera de casi nada de lo que dice el profesor. Y lo mismo Tuka y Lelei, que se miran curiosas la una a la otra... pero dándose cuenta que Rory se ha quedado parada por un instante... porque la "voz" o espíritu que vive en su cuerpo y en su mente... le está diciendo algo. ¿Tal vez porque al oír lo del 2/71...

Migasho quiere seguir explicando toda seria, pero entonces el capitán chileno, Cristiano...

"Una pregunta, teniente-coronel. ¿Qué hay entonces de eso de "los hijos de Dios"? ¿Y de que las puertas que aparecieron en nuestros países..." dice serio el capitán chileno, cuando se suma dicharachero y fuera de lugar cómo siempre, el comandante español, Antonio Ruiz, que exclama en broma "Co-ño. Pues si lo que he leído es verdad... esto ya parece James Bond contra el Doctor No. ¡Y con chicas Bond y todo! ¡Jajajaja! Jaja... ja... lo... lo pilláis o que." dice estúpidamente, quedándose los demás mirándole con mala cara estúpida, cómo diciendo _tú eres tonto o eres tonto?_

"Buena pregunta, capitán Cristiano." responde Migasho toda segura, explicando a todos los presentes "Por lo que ahora sabemos, y esto da explicación a por qué la capitana Schmidt se topó con lo que se topó en la fortaleza de Kylystia... el Primer Ministro y el Ministro de defensa de Israel, son destacados miembros de dicho lobby secreto. Esto incluye una larga lista de personas en muchos países alrededor del mundo. Pero eso no significa que haya un país en concreto tras ellos. Cómo he dicho... es un lobby o secta. Allí dónde tienen el poder... lo utilizan para sus intereses. Y él, Richard Stravinski, tiene mucha relación con ellos. Y ellos... le dieron su apoyo para que haga realidad sus intereses. El problema, y esto resulta extraño... es que los Hijos de Dios, no tienen ni idea de cual es el propósito final de Richard Stravinski... y de quien esté por encima de él. Alguien que aun ignoramos por completo." termina de explicar muy seriamente la teniente-coronel francesa, preguntando su superior, la General Jiuphre...

"¿Lo dice por la coalición... o por los servicios de inteligencia, teniente-coronel?" y le responde enseguida Migasho, toda seria "Por ambas cosas, General. Y lo que descubran de ahora en adelante, sean ellos o nosotros... sin duda será algo que puede que sea muy duro el afrontarlo. Sólo pregúntele a la capitana Schmidt por la perdida de... alguien que conoció en Alemania y que ha perdido sin saber quien es el asesino." dice muy en serio la teniente-coronel francesa mirando de reojo a la capitana germanojaponesa, que baja la cabeza, apretando los dientes de rabia.

"¿Algo más, teniente-coronel?" le pregunta la General francesa a su segunda, que le responde "Nada que no hayan leído ya en nuestro informe de la misión, señora. Salvo una advertencia. … El tipo que la capitana Schmidt tenía orden de capturar por parte de Alemania... está metido de lleno en la conspiración. Karl Brugenau. Y por lo que ahora sabemos... lo más recomendable si nos lo volvemos a encontrar... es disparar primero y preguntar después." acaba diciendo Jilien Migasho muy en serio, cuando el General Hazama, que ha escuchado reflexivo y con los ojos cerrados, los abre y espeta igualmente serio...

"Somos soldados, teniente-coronel. No asesinos. Si Karl Brugenau es un miembro destacado de la conspiración del 2/71, es imprescindible capturarle con vida e interrogarle. Admito que por lo que han sabido de él por su misión en Europa, es un ser nada recomendable... y que maneja un poder incluso impropio de alguien que según nos ha filtrado la PSIA desde el otro lado de la Puerta, es un antiguo y extremadamente peligroso narcotraficante... originario de México. Y que incluso otras naciones en nuestro mundo cómo han indicado en su informe, van tras él. Así que... capitana Schmidt. Si el nuevo gobierno Alemán le ha pedido deshacerse de él... recuerde que es oficial de las JSDF y es a nosotros a quien sirve y obedece." dice el General japonés y mando supremo de Base Alnus y de la Coalición, mirando seriamente hacia la capitana germanojaponesa, que se queda mirando igualmente seria al General sin decir nada, cómo diciendo que ni sí... ni no a la petición de su máximo superior. Hazama quiere seguir, pero entonces la General Jiuphre exclama al capitán Lefevre...

"Capitán Lefevre... cómo su máxima superior lamento lo ocurrido, pero espero... que no se atormente y lo olvide lo antes posible. Tanto usted cómo demás unidades de fuerzas especiales de la coalición... tendrán mucho trabajo mañana. ¿Está claro?" acaba diciendo con una mueca confiada en los labios la bajita pero recta y estirada General gala al apuesto capitán de las BFST, que un tanto descolocado en un principio, acaba respondiendo "Eeee... sí... sí, señora. Por supuesto. Fui entrenado para eso también." dice el francés serio pero sin saber muy bien que decir, cuando a su lado, Ren con sonrisa gamberra en la cara, le da un codazo a las costillas y le dice en voz baja "Oooh, el frenchie ha recibido un alago de su General. Creí que ibas a preguntarle sobre sus braguitas sexis. Jijiji" dice con sonrisa gamberra y un punto de malicia la capitana Schmidt, espetando molesto su colega (y quien sabe si algo más) francés, que exclama "Agh, olvídame. Eres un incordio."

"¡Ejem!" exclama Hazama con el puño cerrado ante la boca y el ceño fruncido, bajando la mano y abriendo los ojos para decir "Bien... habiendo mencionado ya brevemente la misión de la teniente-coronel y los capitanes en Europa... y sabiendo los demás detalles por medio del informe de su misión del que todos ya lo han leído... podemos pasar al otro punto de esta reunión que cómo ya se ha dicho... es de carácter confidencial. Lo que ahora vamos a ver y escuchar, es algo que está en conocimiento de muy pocas personas. Y aunque no lo parezca... puede que nos afecte directamente y nos responda a algunas preguntas." explica Hazama con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, cuando el sargento Aiguren, levanta su pedazo musculoso brazo y pregunta "Emmm... puedo preguntar algo?"

"No, sargento." le responde el comandante Ruiz, que una vez más, exclama dicharachero "Que con lo bestias que sois en Bilbao... si cuando hiciste la instrucción, cada vez que gritaban presenten armas, a ti te tenían que gritar _baje el tanque, coño!_ ¡Jajaja!" dice riendo el bromista del comandante español, quedándose Aitor mirándole con mala cara estúpida, pensando _Joer macho. Es cómo tener a Arturo Valls en el ejército. Será cab..._

Al lado del comandante, el General español, Gutiérrez, espeta a su segundo "Comandaaante. Controle sus chistes malos, haga el favor." dice el veterano militar español a su subalterno mirándole de reojo con una mueca en la cara, mientras el comandante Ruíz se ríe tontamente con la mano en el cogote. En el estrado, Joël le espeta en voz baja a Aitor...

"Desde luego el ayudante de vuestro General le encanta hacerse el graciosillo con sus inferiores, sargento Aiguren. Si no va con más cuidado en esta vida, cualquier día le partirán la cara." dice el francés de ojos azules con cabello y barba sin bigote rubios con cara sarcástica al grandote y fuerzudo vasco, que con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, replica "Sin comentarios."

"¡Ejem, ejem!" espeta de nuevo Hazama con el ceño fruncido para devolver la seriedad a la situación, consiguiendo la atención de todos, diciendo el General japonés "Teniente Yanagida... explíqueselo."

"Sí, señor." responde todo serio... sin poder evitar de mirar otra vez de reojo con preocupación a Itami por un leve instante, cómo si ya supiese algo... que a nuestro capitán favorito no le va a gustar nada. Yanagida se pone derecho... con un ordenador portátil encendido enfrente suyo, sobre la larga mesa rectangular en la que están sentados los mandos superiores de la coalición, empezando Yanagida su explicación...

"Lo que ahora vamos a ver y escuchar... es lo muy poco que se ha podido sonsacar y salvar... de lo que la expedición del tercer equipo especial de reconocimiento del capitán Itami y el 2º batallón de reconocimiento del teniente Xavier Roig, sacaron de la cueva de Rondel o cómo se la conoce allí... la cueva de Paul. Un nombre que ahora sabemos... que no es casual. Yo y el General Hazama, ya hemos visto y escuchado su contenido. Y si les soy sincero... aaagghhhh... es literalmente de locos. Pero al menos nos servirá para empezar a entender... el origen del proyecto de nuestro misterioso y desconocido enemigo. … Del proyecto 2/71." dice muy en serio en teniente japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo (y futuro marido de Delilah), alzando entonces la voz Lelei...

"Entonces... podremos ver el contenido de esas "cámaras"? Son distintas de las que he visto en vuestro mundo... y parecen funcionar con un mecanismo distinto." dice Lelei con su inconfundible voz aséptica, exclamando entonces Tuka "¿No es ese invento de vuestro mundo con el que capturáis imágenes de nosotras?" pregunta la elfa adolescente toda curiosa, sumándose Rory que haciéndose la presumida, espeta "Sí... es lo que tiene ser famosa. Y no me disgusta." cuando entonces, se suma Itami, que exclama con ironía...

"Sí, chicas. Eso con lo que Takeo siempre os está sacando fotos y vídeos para su colección personal de waifus, con esa cara de loco pervertido que te dan ganas ganas de arrancar a correr y no mirar atrás." dice Itami con ironía, quedándose las tres chicas con estúpida cara de muñeco... mientras Ren echa un suspiro de resignación con el ceño fruncido, diciendo "Aaaagghhhh... otakus..."

"¡EJEM, EJEM!" exclaman los cuatro Generales al unísono para que se termine la charla, diciendo entonces irónico el teniente Yanagida "Gracias, señores... y señora. La "clase" se estaba poniendo demasiado revoltosa." y volviendo a ponerse serio, vuelve a explicar el teniente japonés...

"Lamentablemente para nosotros... de todas las cintas de cassette, cámaras fotográficas y cámaras de filmar con sus correspondientes películas en su interior... casi todas... estaban inservibles. El mero paso del tiempo tras más de 45 años, la humedad y los hongos, han destruido buena parte de las películas y cintas magnéticas. Sólo se han podido salvar tres cintas de cassette... y una sola película de filmar. Y tras el proceso de análisis y estudio, restauración y posterior digitalización de las imágenes y audio obtenidos... dos de las cintas de cassette tampoco nos son de mucha ayuda, ya que son... de música de la época. Lo cierto es que en esto he tenido que consultarlo al teniente Koji Hiromoto de la 1ª brigada paracaidista, por su afición a la música de los '70." dice irónico, pero volviendo enseguida a la seriedad, siguiendo "En una se puede escuchar... _In the summertime_ de un tal _Mungo Jerry_ , una canción británica de 1970... y en la otra, todo un clásico a entender del teniente Hiromoto... o más bien... algo completamente extraño de encontrar de alguien que estuvo allí para hacer algo con unas intenciones muy dudosas. … Una cinta que contiene el álbum completo _Songs of love and hate_ de Leonard Cohen. Quien sabe quien fue su antiguo propietario." acaba diciendo Yanagida serio pero reflexivo, cuando entonces exclama Ren...

"¿No han encontrado huellas dactilares en esos objetos a parte de las de Lelei o demás miembros del equipo que las recogió en la cueva?" pregunta la capitana de fuerzas especiales con cierta extrañeza, siendo respondida por Yanagida, que arreglándose las gafas sobre su nariz y cara, responde "Obviamente que debe de haber huellas, capitana Schmidt. Pero al pasar tanto tiempo, identificarlas es bastante difícil. A parte de que no tenemos acceso a bases de datos que nos permitieran establecer una identidad de esas huellas."

"Teniente... todos tenemos cosas que hacer. Y algunos deben partir para Sadera hoy mismo para el desfile de mañana. Vaya al grano, por favor." dice Hazama alzando su vista de halcón hacia el teniente, que lo capta a la primera, exclamando todo serio "Sí, señor. Ejem. Cómo iba a explicar... sólo se han podido sonsacar dos de los documentos audiovisuales de la cueva. Además... porque ninguna de las cámaras de fotos, contenían carretes. Pero a pesar de eso... lo que yo y el General ya hemos escuchado... aaagghhh... lo mejor será que lo escuchéis por vosotros mismos. Atentos, por favor."

Yanagida se sienta de nuevo, ante su ordenador portátil... buscando un archivo de audio en los ficheros: el del archivo de la digitalización de la única cinta de cassette. Clica y el archivo de audio empieza a reproducirse, con una calidad de sonido que aunque restaurada digitalmente, sigue oyéndose bastante mal, con un sonido de nieve acusado... pero oyéndose claramente la voz de alguien: de un hombre de mediana edad, entorno los 35 años. Una voz un tanto nerviosa, preocupada... pero que desprende un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Alguien que nada más escuchar... Rory, o más bien el "espíritu" que vive en su cuerpo y mente... reconoce inmediatamente. Pero Rory... casi también. Escuchándose por los altavoces de la sala...

" _Diario de voz. Día... domingo 20 de junio de 1971, a las... 22:35 horas de la noche. … ¿Quien es el monstruo aquí? ¿Uno de nosotros? ¿O todos nosotros? ¿Ella? ¿Yo? No... Richard es aquí el único monstruo. ¿Monstruo? No. … El diablo en persona. Cómo puede existir semejante ser... en el otro mundo... y ahora en éste? … Ella ahora... por qué. … Me ha obligado a hacer eso y yo al final... me dejo llevar. Convertir dos seres en uno. Puedo hacerlo, SÍ, y lo he demostrado! ¡Pero una vez más, él me ha obligado a separar la ética de la ciencia! … Creando un ser... no... NO! ¡LO QUE ME HA HECHO HACER ES UNA TORTURA TERRIBLE! … Esa mirada... ese joven es la maldad pura. No es humano, estoy seguro, NO ES HUMANO! Pero entonces... quien es. No... QUÉ ES!? … Si existen Dioses en este nuevo mundo en el que nos encontramos... que no se lo encuentren jamás o conocerán entonces a su contraparte. … A su Diablo. … En conversaciones con Kafka de Gustav Janouch se puede leer "la vida sin verdad no es posible. Quizás la verdad sea la vida misma." ¿Es posible que lo que busque él... sea eliminar la verdad de este lugar? ¿De este mundo? ¿Incluso del nuestro? No consigo comprender ya no sólo cómo el gobierno ha autorizado nuestro proyecto. … El 2/71."_

Todos acaban de escucharlo alto y claro (o no tanto por la mala calidad del sonido), cómo esa voz que refleja cierto nerviosismo, estrés, sufrimiento, incluso... agonía, acaba de pronunciar o mejor dicho... pronunció algo más de 45 años atrás: el proyecto 2/71. Todos lo escuchan con una atención inusitada, incluso el bestia de Aitor, incluso Tuka que no se entera la pobre ni de misa la mitad, o Lelei, que intenta descifrar y entender ese lenguaje y lo que significa. Pero Itami mira preocupado de verdad a Rory... quien literalmente, se ha quedado de piedra. Y no por ella. O... puede que también?

A través de los altavoces, el archivo MP4 en el ordenador de Yanagida sigue reproduciéndose... escuchándose la voz sufrida, angustiada, del hombre de unos 35 años, hablar, cuando...

" _Ahora ella... esa pobre niña... qué he hecho con ella. … Lo he hecho yo y nadie más que yo, pero... … Me siento tan culpable por ello. Y esa niña... con casi mil años de vida! ¡Una semi-diosa! … Sé que son instrucciones directas suyas y estoy obligado a obedecerlas. … Pero... FUE ÉL. RICHARD! No me podré quitar de la cabeza el trauma que le causó a esa niña de Laos... el matar a sus padres ante ella con esa frialdad... DE VERDAD PUEDE EXISTIR SEMEJANTE MALDAD CONCENTRADA EN UN SÓLO SER EN EL MUNDO!? … Y aun así, yo me limito a obedecer sin más. En el fondo soy un cobarde despreciable. Pero algún día... algún día... me vengaré por esto. Lo haré. … Ojalá me perdones algún día por todo lo que te estoy haciendo. … Mi pequeña Rory... me aseguraré de no convertirte definitivamente en el monstruo que busca. … El tío Mercury os promete que os mantendrá con vida a ambas. … No dejaré que se salga con la suya. … Fin del diario de hoy. A las 10:47... de la noche. 20 de junio... de 1971. Desde... la cueva de Paul._ "

En ese momento, el archivo de audio se termina... y un silencio sepulcral se ha apoderado de la _war room_ de Base Alnus. Hazama y Yanagida ya lo han escuchado antes y están más curados de espanto. Pero los demás: Tuka, Lelei, Joël, Ren, Aitor, pero sobre todo... Itami y Rory, se han quedado pasmados. Pero antes que nadie pueda o se atreva a preguntar nada, Yanagida dice "Después de escuchar esto... de seguro que tendréis muchas preguntas que hacernos. Pero guardároslas para después. Porque ahora... vamos a echarle una ojeada a... unas imágenes. Las de la única película que se ha podido salvar de la cueva de Rondel. ¡Ah! Y antes de que pregunte cómo y por qué, señorita Lelei... le diré que dichas imágenes fueron filmadas con una cámara de filmar de súper ocho. Más concretamente, una _Canon Auto zoom 814_ , fabricada en Japón a principios de... 1971. La película no llega a los cuatro minutos de duración. Es a color y sin sonido, con lo que no se puede saber lo que los desconocidos personajes que salen... dicen. Bueno... quizás algunos de ellos no son... tan desconocidos. Observad, por favor."

El teniente Yanagida, le da un nuevo click a su ordenador... empezando a reproducirse el vídeo en cuestión en el grande monitor del muro de la sala de estrategia de Base Alnus. Un vídeo en color cuya calidad de imagen brilla por su ausencia, con ese color antiguo borroso y distorsionado en los tonos, con rallas y puntos que aparecen y desaparecen constantemente en la imagen. Un vídeo que se divide esencialmente en cuatro partes, una por minuto... pero que muchos en la sala reconocen la imagen. Porque lo que se observa... es un plano general de la ciudad de Rondel y el gran lago que preside su costa. Algunas gentes del lugar que miran con desconcierto y extrañeza hacia los extraños seres y su extraño artilugio con el que les apuntan. Nada especial a primera vista.

Una segunda parte... en el que una parte del misterio de por qué y quien dejó esos objetos allí, se resuelve entonces: tropas estadounidenses en uniformes de combate de la época (camuflaje más simple que el actual, casco de acero _M1 helmet_ en vez del actual LWH de kevlar, o otros con gorra verde o _boonie_. Etc.)

La cámara enfoca a dos de ellos: dos soldados, marines, custodiando la entrada de la cueva de Paul, la misma por la que entraron y salieron Itami, su harem y el pelotón del teniente Roig apenas una semana antes. Unos soldados... con unas grandes gafas de sol en la cara y el cigarrillo humeante entre los labios (acaso... eran ellos los "fantasmas sin ojos con la boca humeante" que dijo Mimoza?). Y por supuesto... empuñando los fusiles _M16A1_ , la versión primigenia del M16 empleada en Vietnam desde 1967 (y precedido por el desastroso y breve _XM16E1_ ). Uno de ellos saluda a la cámara efusivamente, sonriente, cómo si no le preocupara el estar allí y por qué. El otro en cambio... más serio e incluso tenso... llegando a tapar al final de la secuencia la lente de la cámara con su mano derecha.

La tercera parte de la filmación tampoco es nada del otro mundo... centrándose en uno de los seres humanoides que les acompañan... y que ellos desconocen pero... es un hombre-gato joven, muy joven, prácticamente un adolescente, que va con ellos, serio, sin atreverse a mirar a cámara. ¿Acaso... es un prisionero? ¿Y puede que este chico-gato sea...

Pero la parte realmente interesante... y que desconcierta de verdad a todos... menos a Yanagida y Hazama, que se miran muy seriamente el uno al otro temiéndose lo que puede pasar ahora... es la parte en la que aparece ella: la muerte, la parca, la que en ese mundo todos temen... o casi todos. La apóstol de Emroy, Rory Mercury, exactamente igual que en la actualidad, quedando patente y demostrado que ha estado en Falmart en el último milenio... se la ve con un hombre al lado, un hombre de unos 35 años, sin duda alto y atractivo... y de rasgos germánicos, de ojos azules impresionantes y cabello rubio claro algo largo y despeinado cómo era la moda de la época. Hablando con una cara afable con Rory... quien en la imagen parece cómo... hipnotizada, incluso cómo... anestesiada. ¿Es eso posible? Una imagen vale más que mil palabras reza el viejo dicho. A un lado de ambos... les mira con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada verdaderamente espeluznante que atemoriza hasta el alma, un joven, no debe llegar si siquiera a los veinte años. Un hombre con gafas que aparentemente parece demasiado joven para estar allí... pero por el hecho de ir vestido de civil aunque con casco, con camisa arremangada de cuello alto y pantalones tejanos acampanados. Pero desde luego... con mirada bajo sus lentes... que denota ya claramente quien es: el que no debe ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado... estaba allí, en Falmart, en ese momento, con esos extraños. ¿Quizás... porque era él el que mandaba allí?

De su silla, en ese instante Rory se levanta... no tanto cómo boquiabierta... pero casi. Mirando fijamente la pantalla la imagen de ella misma... pero que en realidad... no es ella, Rory, quien está estupefacta por lo que ve. Sino... quien convive en su cuerpo. Alguien cuyo origen... sigue siendo un misterio. O... puede que no?

"Le recuerda. … Y yo también. Pero yo no consigo recordar su nombre." dice Rory mirando fijamente la pantalla, toda pasmada, desconcertada, algo normalmente imposible de ver en la apóstol de Emroy. Ante la mirada de los demás, Itami, también se levanta, mirando muy serio a Rory y preguntándole "Rory... dices que le recuerdas? ¿Al hombre... que sale contigo en la filmación?" y la respuesta que recibe de la impresionada Rory, ante el desconcierto de Tuka y la mirada fija de Lelei por querer entender qué está pasando, la semi-diosa responde " … El tío Mercury. Ella dice... que era el tío Mercury. … Dice que fue él quien... nos unió en un sólo cuerpo." exclama una desconcertada Rory que no aparta la mirada de la pantalla, cuando...

La cuarta y última parte de la filmación de época en súper 8... es básicamente, un plano general del paisaje, que sigue siendo exactamente igual a la actualidad pese a haber pasado casi medio siglo. Cuando... Itami, que mira muy preocupado a Rory... ve algo por el rabillo del ojo... que le hace desviar la mirada hacia la pantalla gigante de la war room de Base Alnus. Y es en ese momento...

"¿? Papá... qué has visto?" le pregunta Tuka a Itami, quedándose preocupada al ver a Itami con tal desconcierto en su cara cómo no lo había visto desde la batalla contra el dragón de fuego. A un lado de ellos, Ren, más seria pero igualmente extrañada, exclama "capitán... va todo bien?" mientras Lelei le mira seria, sin decir nada, de seguro pensando a mil por hora la causa de esa reacción de Itami, mientras Aitor no para de mirar de la pantalla a Itami y de Itami a la pantalla, sin entender nada de nada.

Y esta reacción de Itami... es por alguien que aparece a cierta distancia, en un rincón de la imagen, que por la calidad pésima de la imagen propia de una filmación hecha con súper 8, puede ver a un hombre... cuyos rasgos pueden recordar a Itami: y sólo por eso, le ha reconocido, quedándose el capitán otaku completamente parado y desconcertado a más no poder, exclamando éste " … Q... que... qué significa... … ¿Papá?"

Hazama y Yanagida se miran mutuamente más serios que nunca... pero terminan por devolver la mirada hacia nuestro capitán favorito. Con la cabeza más despejada y centrada que los demás presentes en esa reunión "confidencial"... porque ellos ya lo sabían de antemano que Itami iba a reaccionar así. Éste, un instante... en que la vida más pasada que presente del capitán de las JGSDF, puede cambiar por completo. Acaba de descubrir tal vez... que tuvo un pasado del que ignoró la verdad por completo. Tal vez... igual que su madre? Y que cuando ella lo descubrió...

Un descubrimiento que para cuando la cabeza de Itami vuelva a la lucidez y a pensar con claridad... le haga querer saber la verdad de ese pasado de su propia familia. Pero también... el querer proteger más si cabe aun a quienes le rodean: a sus compañeros de armas; a su harem; … a las personas que le importan y que ama. Algo que justo empiezan a darse cuenta él y todos allí... que será terriblemente difícil. Y todo... tras ver una filmación que esconde aun muchos secretos ocultos. Pero... cuales?

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Chicago, Illinois, Estados Unidos. 9:00 PM hora local**

Han llegado hace cosa de dos horas, justo al caer la noche sobre la que se conoce cómo la ciudad del viento, y que en su día fue famosa en todo el mundo por sus gángsters que la encumbraron cómo la ciudad del crimen. Pero eso fue en los locos años '20. Hoy en día, tiene la mala fama de ser una de las ciudades más violentas del país de las barras y las estrellas, en según que barrios y a según que horas. Pero lo importante, es que han llegado y que siguen vivos y de una pieza, porque la gran amenaza que les persigue para acabar con su vida aun no ha hecho acto de presencia... aun.

Habiéndose quedado sin comida, sin haberse cambiado de ropa y lavado en dos días de "transporte ilegal", al llegar al final del recorrido, en un enorme intercambiador ferroviario a las afueras de Chicago, desde allí, se han desplazado al centro de la ciudad en tren a través de la _red line_ en el céntrico distrito de Loop, el epicentro de la ciudad.

Y es que pese a toda su planificación, a su total sigilo para moverse en su camino hacia Washington, para que los dos testigos de la matanza de Blackforest Village den testimonio firme de lo sucedido... por iniciativa de la agente del MI6, Allice Gallahan, los cuatro han acabado en un sitio que su colega mexicano y agente del CISEN (y miembro de las FES de la Marina de México), Daniel Leopoldo, no le ha hecho mucho gracia que tenga que ser precisamente ahí a dónde estar: en un grande y concurrido centro comercial... dónde las cámaras de seguridad están por todas partes. Ya llevan allí más de una hora... habiendo aprovechado para comprar algo de ropa, comida para llevarse, etc. Y pese a que el viejo Sheriff y su nieta parecen más calmados e incluso cómo si estuviesen viviendo una situación normal... para sus dos guardaespaldas, la vigilancia y tensión es constante. Porque se la temen en cualquier momento... pero están preparados para afrontarlo. O... eso se creen.

Por un vestíbulo en el interior del centro comercial con muchas tiendas abiertas y gente alrededor, Daniel y Allice... con sus pistolas bajo sus chaquetas listas para usarse, andan tras el sheriff y su nieta (quienes, cómo ellos, ya van vestidos con ropa nueva y limpia), mirando en todo momento a su alrededor...

"¿Y dijiste que mi idea era problemática? ¿Y esto no lo es? En un centro comercial lleno de gente, con cámaras de seguridad en todos los rincones... es cómo una invitación directa para que vengan y nos llenen de plomo." dice Daniel irónico pero mirando a su alrededor con expresión seria, y Allice, también mirando a su alrededor, le responde "No si para ellos supone exponerse demasiado. En un lugar cómo éste, público y repleto de personas inocentes, si se arriesgan a actuar aquí, quienes pueden acabar identificados y detenidos, serán ellos... y darán motivos a las altas esferas para actuar contra quien ya sabemos." dice toda seria y mirando aquí y allá, exclamando el agente del CISEN con ironía y arqueando una ceja "Ah, muy bien, inglesita. Genial idea la tuya. Si nos llenan a balazos pero sirve para que el FBI y el gobierno actúen contra la CIA, ya estará bien, no? Espero que no todas las británicas sean tan raras cómo tú."

Allice echa un suspiro de hartazgo con el ceño fruncido, cómo diciendo _este tipo no entiende nada_. Cuando ante ellos, la pequeña Jennifer exclama "Abuelo. Tengo que ir al baño. ¿Puedo ir yo sola?" pregunta incluso despreocupada la pequeña a su abuelo, que con cara de pensárselo, no sabe que responder en un principio, pero Allice se adelanta, agachándose hacia la niña y diciéndole toda amable "Yo te acompañaré, Jennifer. Ya sé que ya eres mayor, pero también sabrás que las chicas siempre vamos juntas al baño, mh?" dice la británica guiñándole un ojo a la nieta del Sheriff, que le sonríe. Allice coge de la mano a Jennifer, y poniéndose derecha de nuevo, se gira para Kevin y Daniel, diciéndoles "Vigila la entrada, mexicano. Cualquier persona sospechosa que veas entrar... ya sabes."

Y ambas chicas, se van juntas hacia uno de los baños de mujeres del centro comercial, a unos 50 metros de allí a la derecha... quedándose el sheriff y el agente del CISEN esperando afuera, pero a cierta distancia.

En los baños, Jennifer entra solita en uno, quedándose Jennifer esperando afuera, cuando desde tras la puerta del WC, ella exclama "Oye, Allice. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?"

"¿? El que, pequeña." pregunta la agente de inteligencia británica a la nieta del sheriff, que sin cortarse un pelo, exclama tras la puerta "¿Tú y Daniel sois novios? Es que ya se lo he preguntado a Daniel. Y creo que hacéis muy buena pareja." dice Jennifer toda despreocupada, y Allice, tomándoselo cómo se lo toma, siendo una mujer de pocas bromas y seria cómo es, echa un suspiro de hartzago, y exclama con el ceño fruncido "Aaaggghhh... por qué en Estados Unidos tenéis esa imagen tópica de los hombres latinos? Cómo puedes ver, soy británica y no estoy blanca cómo la leche, ni tengo dientes de conejo ni soy más fea que un pecado. Entonces, por qué debería enamorarme de un mexicano que... vale, sí, reconozco que es atractivo, fuerte, valiente y también gracioso. Y que incluso le gustan mucho los niños. Pero vamos que... no veo yo el motivo de..." va diciendo Allice con estúpido enfado de brazos cruzados, oyendo cómo Jennifer tira de la cadena tras la puerta de su WC, el último de la hilera de hay en ese aseo de mujeres, cuando entonces...

Alguien entra en el lavabo, poniéndose Allice al instante en guardia aunque con discreción, sin algarabías... viendo que entran dos mujeres, blancas, ambas de entorno los 30 años más o menos, de cabello rubio largo rizado y ojos azules, con pantalones marrones acampanados y jersey negro de cuello alto... y la otra, con una vestimenta muy similar, cambiando el jersey por una camisa de cuello alto. Pero Allice ve enseguida algo extraño en sus miradas: frías. Y algo, no sabe el que... no le cuadra del todo. Una de ellas se acerca a los lavabos metálicos para lavarse los manos, cruzándose las mirada con Allice... y sonriendo amablemente... y devolviendo Allice una sonrisa falsa, forzada, siguiéndole el juego. La mujer en cuestión mete mano dentro de su bolso... cuando se le cae algo al suelo, un pintalabios, exclamando "Ay. Que tonta soy. Se me ha caído." dice la mujer rubia tontamente, y cuando se agacha para recoger el pintalabios del suelo, en cuestión de dos segundos...

Allice puede ver de reojo, claramente, dentro de la obertura del bolso... la empuñadura de una pistola, cosa que sabe que no es tan extraña de ver en Estados Unidos, pero no le da ya tiempo a reaccionar, porque sin ni siquiera haberlo visto venir... oye a su izquierda un "click" metálico, que le hace dirigir la mirada instintivamente a la izquierda... viendo cómo la otra mujer, con una mirada fría que atemoriza, le apunta con una pistola _SIG-Sauer P320_. Sus perseguidores... han hecho acto de presencia, aunque sea de una forma o mejor dicho... género, que no se esperaban. Allice, está ahora acorralada y sin posibilidad de hacer el más mínimo movimiento sin que reciba un balazo. La que está más cerca, va directa al grano y mete mano bajo la chaqueta de Allice, quitándole su L131A1 (versión británica de la Glock 17), y apuntándole con ella, le pregunta con frialdad...

"Dónde está el viejo." le pregunta la rubia rizada con una voz y mirada frías, mientras Allice, en un principio con mirada rabiosa hacia ellas... baja la cabeza... empezando a reír cruelmente entre dientes, diciendo "Mfmfmf... sois tan previsibles. Nada más cruzar la puerta me he dado cuenta que tenías algo extraño. Mi instinto me lo decía. Y he acertado. Pero... no habéis cometido un pequeño error?" acaba diciendo la agente del MI6, levantando la cabeza con una mueca cruel en los labios hacia la que son a todas luces... dos matonas más de la CIA enviadas directamente por Roberth Talmer a las órdenes de Richard Stravinski. Enseguida, recibe respuesta de la que está más cerca... quien coge por la barbilla a Allice, quien la mira rabiosa, diciéndola la rubia con una mirada fría que denota a quien sirve...

"¿Vosotros nos habláis de errores? Sólo sois una pobre y mera interferencia que no podrá evitar lo inevitable. Y antes de que pase a métodos más expeditivos... dónde están la niña y el viejo." y Allice, sonriendo de nuevo con malicia, cómo muestra de resistencia, le responde "Tres palabras, guapa. Que... te... jodan."

La agente de la CIA le mete una fuerte y sonora bofetada hasta el punto de hacer caer a Allice al suelo. Se aleja dos pasos atrás de la espía británica sin dejarla de apuntarla con la pistola que le ha robado... cuando hace un movimiento con la cabeza a la otra para que se ocupe de Jennifer... y la otra agente, se acerca a la puerta del mismo váter en el que está la pequeña, abriendo de una patada y...

Aunque su cara no parece mostrar emociones, sus ojos si, porque se han quedado cómo naranjas... al ver que la niña que buscan para asesinarla no está allí... cuando ésta, que increíblemente, ha sido más lista que ellas, sale por abajo, por el suelo, desde el último WC de la hilera de los baños de señoras: se ha arrastrado por el suelo en silencio sin ser vista ni oída desde que esas dos han entrado. ¿Ha sabido oler el peligro desde el principio? La pequeña consigue salir por la puerta hacia afuera, siendo perseguida por una de las dos agentes de la CIA cuya identidad es desconocida, pero cuando abre la puerta para salir...

Recibe un fuerte y rapidísimo puñetazo seguido de un empujón que la hace caerse al suelo y salir despedida a unos cuantos metros... hasta dónde están Allice y la otra agente de la CIA. Porque sus dos compañeros de viaje... y salvadores, han hecho acto de presencia: Daniel y Kevin, empuñando y apuntando cada uno a una de ellas con sus respectivas armas, la _SIG-Sauer M11_ y _Glock 17_. La pequeña Jennifer, asustadiza, se agarra a la pierna derecha de su abuelo, nada más que atreviéndose a asomar un poco la cabeza para ver esas dos sin duda arpías con muy malas intenciones hacia ellos.

"Tirad las armas. Ahora. Si no queréis hinchar más la ya hinchada tasa de homicidios de Chicago, soltad las pistolas." dice muy en serio y con una mueca confiada en los labios el agente del CISEN, y la agente de la CIA, fría y desafiante... sin dejar de apuntar a Allice a la cabeza con su propia pistola, espeta "Oh... y qué va a pasar si no lo hacemos?"

"Que probaréis mi experiencia de cuarenta años cómo sheriff, cómo veterano de Vietnam y de mis prácticas de tiro todos los fines de semana. Mejor no tentad la suerte. Si queréis vivir y yo quiero ver vivir a mi nieta por encima de todas las cosas... ni lo intentéis o os vuelo la puta cabeza aquí y ahora." dice con una cara y mirada endurecidas que acojonan el viejo Sheriff Wackmyre, con tanta convicción, que a su lado, Daniel sonríe confiado, pensando _al final me va a caer simpático y todo este gringo._

Al final, las dos agentes de la CIA, rodeadas... se ven obligadas a tirar las armas y levantar los brazos. Allice se levanta del suelo, recoge su arma y... se la mete bajo su chaqueta, andando hacia Daniel, el sheriff y su nieta.

"Qué... hacemos con ellas? ¿Las amordazamos? ¿Las dejamos inconscientes? Aun con eso, tarde o temprano, volveremos a tenerlas detrás. A ellas o a otros de los suyos. Es cómo si no se acabaran nunca." dice Daniel con cara rabiosa, sin dejar de apuntar su arma hacia las dos asesinas... que les siguen mirando con esa mirada fría que hiela, espetando Kevin con desprecio "Si fuera por mi les haría más que eso." y a su lado, el mexicano, con una mueca, le dice en broma "Cálmese, Sheriff. Que esto no es el viejo oeste."

Pero entonces, para sorpresa de los dos hombres... Allice, exclama...

"No. … Dejémoslas." dice la agente británica con mirada fría e indiferente hacia las dos agentes de la CIA aparentemente indefensas ante ellas, para sorpresa y para mal, de sus acompañantes masculinos, especialmente de Daniel, que no le gusta para nada la idea, exclamando con enfado "¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Son una amenaza para nosotros! ¡No podemos dejarlas sueltas cómo si nada! ¡SU MISIÓN ES MATAR AL SHERIFF Y SU ADORABLE NIETA, Y NO PARARÁN HASTA CONSEGUIRLO!" grita con enfado y contundencia el espía mexicano a su colega británica, haciendo que sí con la cabeza el viejo sheriff, pero para sorpresa de ellos, Allice replica con igual contundencia "¡DEJA DE GRITAR Y LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ! ¡YA!"

Daniel, Allice y Kevin, meten de nuevo sus armas bajo sus chaquetas, y cogiendo el sheriff a su nieta de la mano... salen de allí en dirección a no se sabe dónde. No... en realidad no. Porque Allice sí que sabe a dónde va. No lo ha dicho, no lo ha confesado, Diego aun no se ha dado cuenta... pero Allice... tiene un plan. Uno... verdaderamente descabellado y aparentemente sin sentido. Pero en el fondo... lo tiene del todo.

En los baños de señoras, las dos agentes de la CIA, salen corriendo afuera... habiendo perdido de vista a sus presas, quienes...

Los cuatro fugitivos, han conseguido salir por fin del concurrido centro comercial, que da a una calle al centro con transeúntes en las aceras (no muchos, porque es pleno invierno y hace un frío que congela). La niña aun tiene el susto en el cuerpo, bien cogida de la mano de su abuelo, quien mira hacia atrás constantemente por ver si sus asesinas les siguen, al igual que Daniel. Pero Allice... sonríe tímidamente, con confianza... porque justo lo que necesita, lo tiene delante. ¿El que? Pues un vehículo para huir de allí a toda velocidad. ¿Dónde? En un gran concesionario de coches de lujo de una conocida y prestigiosa marca alemana, justo en la acera de enfrente: de Mercedes-Benz.

"¡Vamos, seguidme, no perdáis tiempo, rápido!" les grita Allice a sus acompañantes, para que, corriendo y con prisas, atraviesen la calle por dónde no toca, siendo pitados por otros coches que pasan por la calle... hasta entrar en el concesionario de la marca de la estrella, que es bastante grande, con una gran y enorme fachada de cristal que muestra todo el interior desde afuera claramente, habiendo varios modelos de la marca expuestos. Daniel y el Sheriff están desconcertados a más no poder, porque no entienden de ninguna manera que intenta hacer ahora la inglesa. Pero antes que puedan preguntar... un gerente del concesionario, un señor afroamericano de traje y corbata muy educado, se le acerca a Allice, quien mira entre todos los coches nuevos de exposición a su alrededor...

"Lo lamento, señorita, pero vamos a cerrar. Usted y sus acompañantes deberán regresar mañana u otro día que les vaya bien. Nuestro horario es..." dice el vendedor del concesionario intentando sacarse de encima a unos clientes fuera de horario, pero Allice, con una mirada endurecida que asusta, le corta, exclamando "Cual es el coche más potente que tienen aquí. ¡Cual!"

"Eeeeemm... puesss... si le interesa saberlo..." dice el vendedor descolocado a más no poder, ante la mirada incrédula de los demás trabajadores del concesionario... y de Kevin y Jennifer, que no entienden nada... pero no de Daniel, que aun sorprendido, empieza a ligar cabos en su cabeza: de creer... que su colega del MI6 tiene un plan.

El vendedor responde a la petición de Allice "Lo tiene justo detrás. Nos llegó ayer mismo importado desde Alemania. Lo último y mejor del mercado en sedanes deportivos de máximas prestaciones. El nuevo _Clase E 63 AMG_. Ocho cilindros, doble turbo, tracción a las cuatro ruedas, cambio secuencial de doble embrague de ocho velocidades, lo último y más moderno en equipamiento y 613 caballos de potencia. Toda una maravilla de ingeniería alemana, señorita."

Efectivamente, Allice puede contemplar ante ella el sedan super-deportivo de altas prestaciones, un Clase E AMG (AMG es el preparador deportivo de la propia Mercedes-Benz), en color blanco y un diseño agresivo pero discreto al mismo tiempo, diseño alemán en definitiva. Pero no hay tiempo que perder y...

"¡No os quedéis aquí, subid al coche, rápido, RÁPIDO! ¡Y sobre todo, ABROCHÁOS LOS CINTURONES!" grita con contundencia de verdad, porque les va la vida en ello, a los demás para que se suban enseguida al súper sedan deportivo alemán de último grito, subiéndose el sheriff y su nieta en las plazas traseras... y el agente del CISEN en el asiento del acompañante. Allice abre la puerta del conductor dispuesta a sentarse, cuando el vendedor, con estúpida cara de no entender nada de nada, exclama "Eeee... señorita... qué está haciendo? Le he dicho que vamos a cerrar. Vuelva mañana más temprano y podrá probarlo."

Pero Allice, ya subida en el asiento y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, comprueba que la tarjeta de arranque está puesta... y lo está, con lo que el coche está desbloqueado. Dándole al botón de arranque, empezando a rugir el potente motor del coche en el interior del concesionario e iluminándose el tablero de mandos completamente electrónico en una gran pantalla LED, exclama toda confiada...

"Gracias, muy amable. Pero... me lo llevo. Pase la factura al FBI." dice ella con una mueca confiada en la cara, cerrando la puerta del conductor, exclamando ya a los mandos "¿Estáis listos? Agarraos."

Y entonces... mete primera en el cambio secuencial... y pisa a fondo, saliendo de allí quemando rueda... hasta romper en mil añicos el enorme cristal del escaparate del concesionario. El gerente sale corriendo tras ellos, gritando despavorido con una cara estúpida de horror que no puede con ella el pobre, y en la calle, Allice casi provoca dos accidentes al tener que esquivar los coches que vienen y van por la calle. Todo... observado desde la acera, enfrente de la entrada principal del centro comercial por uno de las agentes o mercenarias de la CIA... que sin embargo, parece tan tranquila, con esa mirada fría que parece marca de la casa, viendo cómo el Mercedes-Benz deportivo se aleja a toda velocidad... cuando por fin llega su compañera: al volante de otro coche, que sorprendentemente... es de características similares al que usan nuestros amigos para huir: un sedan deportivo de altas prestaciones, aunque en este caso... norteamericano. Un _Cadillac CTS-V_ negro, que es incluso más potente que el Mercedes de Allice: 643 caballos.

En las plazas traseras del Mercedes, el viejo sheriff, en una tensión que para su edad no es nada sana, gira la cabeza para atrás... viendo que otro vehículo negro, se les está aproximando a gran velocidad, exclamando Kevin "Mierda... son ellas! ¡Nos están siguiendo!" exclama el sheriff con desconcierto, ante la mirada preocupada de su nieta, que sin embargo... no parece que lo esté pasando tan mal, sino todo lo contrario. Daniel, mirando de reojo por el retrovisor el coche negro que se les acerca, exclama rabioso pero también... con estúpido desespero...

"¡Ya nos hemos dado cuenta aquí delante, Sheriff! … ¿? … Eyyy... un momento. ¡Tú tienes un plan, verdad!? ¡Serás pendeja! ¡Por qué no me lo has dicho desde el principio!? ¡No sé que planeas, pero esto ES DE LOCOS, TE ENTERAS, INGLESITA!? ¡Aaaahhh, cuidado con esa camioneta!" exclama el siempre aguerrido y confiado mexicano... que ahora más bien, lleva los cojones por corbata por la manera de conducir casi suicida de su colega británica, y de tener a las dos asesinas de la CIA detrás en un Cadillac negro deportivo. Allice, concentrada totalmente en conducir a toda velocidad por el centro de Chicago, le responde toda segura "Deja de quejarte y ten paciencia. Pronto lo entenderás."

En el mismo instante... y no muy lejos de allí, en un auto-servicio de un restaurante de comida rápida del cual no hace falta hacer publicidad, hay un coche patrulla _Ford Taurus Interceptor_ del _Chicago Police Department_ , todo blanco con una linea azul en el lateral y "Chicago Police" en letras rojas... parado ante la ventanilla, donde una pareja de oficiales de policía, un afroamericano joven de 25 años y otro al volante del coche patrulla, uno viejo y blanco, rechoncho pero fuerte y calvo, de entorno los 55 o más años, esperan para recoger... su cena; tendiéndoles una dependienta joven que aunque un tanto guapa, lleva pintas de oscura o gótica y masticando chicle con la boca abierta... y sonriendo tontamente al agente negro, que le devuelve una sonrisa aun más tonta, flirteando entre ellos, cuando suena una voz femenina por su transmisor en el salpicadero del coche...

" _A todas las unidades. Hay un código 19 en curso. Sustraído un vehículo de un concesionario enfrente el centro comercial Southgate Market. Los sospechosos huyen en este momento por St Johnson street en un sedan Mercedes blanco deportivo sin matrícula, seguidos por un Cadillac negro a gran velocidad. Posible reyerta entre bandas._ " exclama la operadora de radio de la policía, respondiendo el agente blanco, viejo y calvo "Aquí patrulla nueve, recibido. Estamos en la misma calle. Vamos para allá..." y cortando la comunicación, exclama con estúpida mala cara "... en cuando terminemos de comer. Sólo me quedan unos pocos años para la jubilación. Estoy demasiado calvo, viejo y cansado, para perder el tiempo persiguiendo a un zumbado." dice el viejo agente de la ley, malhumorado, cogiendo su bolsita de papel con su comida dentro, mientras el otro agente joven afroamericano, sigue sonriendo tontamente, flirteando con la dependienta gótica, y sonriéndole ella tontamente, cuando le da los dos botes grandes de pepsi-cola con una pajita, y el jefe, cogiendo ambos botes de mala manera, exclama con mala leche "Pero sobre todo... TENGO MUCHA SED!"

Cuando entonces... sin ni siquiera haberlo visto venir, oyen el claxon de un coche se les acerca a toda velocidad por detrás... hasta que un coche les pasa rozando a toda velocidad, tan cerca, que se llevan el retrovisor izquierdo por delante. El viejo policía se lleva tal susto, que aprieta los botes de refresco... tirándoselo todo por encima, exclamando con estúpida cara de idiota "Co... ño!"

Alejándose del coche patrulla y con el Cadillac negro de los asesinos de la CIA detrás, en el Mercedes deportivo blanco, Daniel, que está incluso acojonado y excitado a más no poder por lo absurdo de la situación, vuelve la mirada al frente al ver lo que acaba de pasar, exclamando tontamente...

"Lo que nos faltaba. Ahora has hecho que la policía también nos vaya detrás. Aunque veo que aquí no son tan diferentes de México. Allí si no te persiguen al cabo de una milla, ya no te persiguen. Eso si, te saltas un stop y los tienes pegados a tu culo." dice el mexicano con estúpida mala cara, pero con tan mala fortuna... que ya tengan no uno... sino tres coches patrulla con las sirenas puestas y a todo trapo, no sólo tras ellos... sino también tras las asesinos de la CIA. Y el mismo agente de policía viejo, calvo y malhumorado, con su uniforme todo negro porque se ha puesto perdido de pepsi, conduce rabioso a más no poder por atrapar a los tipos que le han puesto el uniforme perdido. En los asientos traseros del Mercedes, el sheriff está más tenso que nunca y su nieta... pasándoselo pipa.

Daniel, viendo que ahora sí les persiguen, dice tontamente "Bueno... quizás eran dos."

Pero mientras Allice conduce a toda velocidad el Mercedes deportivo, esquivando los demás vehículos y más de una vez a punto de estamparse... en el Cadillac negro, sus dos asesinas a sueldo de la CIA... que pueden recordar y mucho a los que intentaban acabar con el inspector Bullit de la Policía de San Francisco en la película del mismo nombre, con la diferencia que son mujeres y no conducen un _Dodge Charger_ del '67, sino un Cadillac CTS-V último modelo. La que conduce el coche toda seria y fría, mira de reojo cómo su colega, mete el cargador lleno de munición de 9mm en una metralleta o sub-fusil _IMI Mini UZI_. Acciona el elevalunas eléctrico bajando la ventanilla, asomando para apuntar el arma... y abriendo fuego contra el Mercedes cuyos ocupantes quieren muertos cueste lo que cueste.

"¡Mierda, JENNIFER, AGÁCHATE! ¡AGÁCHATE!" exclama el viejo Sheriff, cubriendo a su nieta y tumbándose ambos en el asiento trasero del coche, porque las balas de las asesinas les están lloviendo, impactando ya tres proyectiles en la ventanilla trasera, y otras tantas en la parte trasera y en uno de los pilotos. Sin embargo, la cadencia de tiro de las UZI es muy alta, y en un pestañeo se agota la munición y la asesina de la CIA tiene que recargar el arma. Allice, conduce entonces dando bandazos, exclamando Daniel estúpidamente en el asiento del copiloto...

"¡Te das cuenta de en que nos han metido, no!? ¡Tenemos a dos asesinas de la CIA pegados a nuestro culo! ¡Y encima, a la policía de Chicago detrás! ¡DÓNDE ESTARÁN LOS DEL FBI CUANDO SE LES NECESITA!? ¡Se supone que tienen que venir a salvarnos! ¡Y tú... SE PUEDE SABER QUE PENDEJADA DE PLAN ES ÉSTE!? ¡Dime que demonios pretendes, inglesita!" grita en estúpido enfado el agente del CISEN, replicando Allice al volante del Mercedes deportivo... y parece que disfrutando y mucho de la conducción, exclamando...

"¿Pero es que aun no te has dado cuenta? Te he dicho que uses el cerebro y lo verás claro, "mexicano". Mmmm... no está mal este Mercedes. Personalmente me gustan más los Jaguar. Entonces podría decir cómo Jeremy Clarkson aquello de "Estoy conduciendo en mi Jaaaaaag" ¡Jajajaja!" exclama la agente del MI6, pasándoselo, por increíble que parezca, bomba, mirándose el sheriff y su nieta con estúpida cara de sorpresa el uno al otro por ver la discusión casi casi de pareja entre los espías mexicano y británico. Daniel le replica con estúpido enfado, mas bien... desespero...

"¿Te parece gracioso, eh!? ¡TE PARECE GRACIOSO!? ¡Estás loca! ¡Y además, en mi país odiamos a Jeremy Clarkson! ¡Nos insultó a los mexicanos!" grita con los nervios a flor de piel y cara estúpida de acojone, cuando una de las balas que les están disparando desde atrás, vuela a su lado el retrovisor derecho del coche. Daniel, poniéndose en tensión y guardia al instante, echa mano bajo su chaqueta de la _SIG-Sauer M11_ , dispuesto a contraatacar, pero Allice...

"¡NO! ¡No les devuelvas el fuego!" exclama Allice toda tensa sin apartar la mirada de la céntrica calle de Chicago por la que huyen, quedándose Daniel parado sin entender nada, pero sin responder... porque entiende y sabe que ella sabe por qué hace lo que hace, diciéndole Allice "Si devolvemos el fuego daremos motivos a la Policía de Chicago para que nos meta en el mismo saco que ese par de asesinas. Tenemos que hacerles ver quien es aquí el verdugo. Nos hará falta cuando lleguemos a dónde tenemos que llegar." acaba diciendo toda seria, absolutamente concentrada en conducir el coche a toda velocidad, esquivando los demás vehículos delante o en dirección contraria... cuando entonces...

Llegan al final de la calle, dando a otra calle en dirección a izquierda y derecha. Pero ella... sabe a dónde va. Y con una espectacular maniobra... gira hacia la derecha, derrapando hacia la izquierda, quemando rueda y causando una gran humareda, con lo que no pierde mucha velocidad y consigue seguir con su camino. Tras suyo, las asesinas de la CIA... hacen exactamente lo mismo al volante de su _Cadillac CTS-V_. Y tras suyo... los _Ford Taurus_ de la Policía no tienen tanta suerte, porque el que va al frente, el del joven oficial afroamericano y el viejo y malhumorado oficial blanco y calvo, gritando cómo nenazas, acaban empotrándose contra el sitio favorito de los policías norteamericanos: contra una tienda de donuts. Quedándose con el morro y el parabrisas repleto a rebosar de donuts y más donuts de todos los sabores y colores... y ambos policías, mirándose estúpidamente el uno al otro, alucinados. Pero el más veterano, aun con el susto en el cuerpo, coge el transmisor, diciendo aun con desconcierto "Eeeeemmm... aquí coche nueve. Solicitamos refuerzos. Repito. Solicitamos refuerzos. Que llamen a una unidad aérea. Y sobre todo... al SWAT. Corto." corta la comunicación aun alucinado el agente de Policía, recibiendo respuesta por el transmisor " _Coche nueve, recibido. Los refuerzos están ya en camino._ "

Pero la acción no ha terminado ni mucho menos. Enseguida... más y más coches de la policía se unen a la persecución. Incluyendo dos helicópteros: uno de la Policía... y otro de las noticias de la televisión, que cubren en directo la persecución policial.

A pesar de que las dos asesinas les disparan un cargador tras otro de la Mini UZI... y de sus pistolas _SP-21 Barak_... no consiguen darles a las partes vitales cómo a los neumáticos a los propios ocupantes. Si se da el caso... sería el fin para ellos. Allice pero, pisa entonces a fondo... al mismo tiempo que el Cadillac tiene que frenar bruscamente y hacer un giro muy cerrado para esquivar un coche _Nissan Altima_ con el que casi se la pega... pero sí se la pega el coche patrulla que tiene inmediatamente detrás. En este momento, Allice aprovecha para coger distancia con sus perseguidores... pero viendo que ante ella, hay un problema... que la obliga a frenar en seco. ¿Por qué?

Porque en ese momento, circulan por la _W Monroe Street_ , en pleno centro de la ciudad, rodeados de altos rascacielos y no muy lejos del más alto de ellos, la torre _Sears_. Una calle que cómo muchas otras en ese momento... justo está poniendo el semáforo en rojo y... bajando sus barreras, porque el puente de esa calle que pasa sobre lo que no es un río, sino un gran canal (el _chicago Sanitary and Ship Canal_ ), por debajo suyo, una embarcación de carga no demasiado grande, está a punto de pasar por debajo, y el pequeño puente, lentamente, mediante sus mecanismos hidráulicos... se va levantando y abriendo para que el barco pueda pasar por el canal.

Allice, con el Mercedes-Benz AMG detenido en seco, le da varias veces al gas, haciendo rugir el motor, mientras en los asientos traseros, el viejo Sheriff que arropa a su nieta, exclama con nerviosismo "¿Qué estáis haciendo!? ¡SE NOS ACERCAN, RÁPIDO!" Pero Daniel, desconcertado a más no poder, acojonado incluso, señalando con el dedo al frente...

"Eeeee... oye, no estarás pensando... AH, NO!" exclama el espía mexicano con estúpida cara de sorpresa... agarrándose dónde puede, y replicando su colega británica... con una mueca confiada en la cara y mirada segura "Oh, sí. ¡SUJETÁOS!"

Allice pise todo lo fuerte que puede el acelerador del Mercedes-Benz, rugiendo el motor de 8 cilindros y 613 caballos con toda su bravura... y saliendo el coche disparado, quemando rueda y acelerando a gran velocidad... con Allice cómo conductora suicida, el sheriff agarrando a su nieta con cara estúpida de angustia... y Daniel gritando con todas sus fuerzas, creyendo que esto no lo cuenta. Tienen la suerte que aun no había ningún coche esperando tras la barrera de seguridad, y pasan por encima, rompiéndola... y echando un tremendo chispazo metálico al rozar el parachoques y los bajos del coche por la inclinación de más de 35º entre el firme y el puente elevado, acelerando más y más, más y más... hasta que salen, literalmente, volando, durante un instante muy corto pero que especialmente al mexicano se le hace eterno, rezando lo que sabe a la Virgen de Guadalupe.

Pero al final... el Mercedes acaba cayendo sobre suelo firme, que aunque echando algunas chispas metálicas por el golpe, los amortiguadores y los neumáticos resisten sin más el envite, siguiendo el coche tan tranquilo hacia un destino que es aun una incógnita. Daniel se echa a reír casi cómo un loco al haberlo logrado, y Kevin, exclama muy preocupado a su nieta "¡Jennifer! ¡Jennifer, te has hecho daño!? ¿Estás bien!?" y la pequeña, más contenta e ilusionada que en el parque de atracciones, exclama "¡Pero que dices, abuelo! ¡Es una pasada! ¡Cómo mola!" E

El viejo sheriff, sorprendentemente, con estúpida cara de muñeco, sin entender nada. Allice, tomándoselo con humor, exclama "¡JAJA! ¡Tengo que comprarme uno de estos! ¡A la mierda los coches eléctricos!"

Pero la diversión no les dura mucho, porque los cuatro ven por el retrovisor... cómo las dos asesinas de la CIA, han repetido para sorpresa suya, la misma maniobra... y también lo han conseguido. Eso sí, más maltrechos, habiendo perdido los guardabarros y parachoques del Cadillac negro (quizás porque han caído de todavía mayor altura... o porque sencillamente, un auto alemán es de más calidad y solido que uno estadounidense). Los Ford de la policía... los dos de delante, se pegan de morros contra la estructura ya casi vertical del puente levadizo, y los demás frenan en seco... pidiendo los agentes todavía más refuerzos, y que los SWAT acudan YA.

Ahora... la persecución es uno contra uno. Y esta vez... las asesinas desconocidas y sin nombre ni identidad de la CIA, van a por todas con sus presas. Acercándose lo más que pueden al Mercedes-Benz. Intentando dispararles directamente a las ruedas sin éxito... o incluso golpeando coche contra coche para hacerles salir de la carretera, y provocando que Allice se vea obligada a subirse a la acera, llevándose la gente que se encuentran por delante, un susto de muerte, apartándose cómo pueden. Pero no consiguen detenerla. Tiene claro a dónde quiere ir... y le falta poco para conseguirlo.

La situación se está volviendo peligrosa y ahora sí, la pequeña está pasando miedo. Avanzan en dirección al norte por la _N LaSalle Dr_ , esquivando el tráfico algo denso cómo pueden, provocando choques y accidentes a su paso, la mayoría sin menor importancia, pero alguno incluso un poco más serios, con heridos. Por fin, más coches de policía les vuelven a perseguir, incorporándose desde la _Kenziee street_.

Daniel, ya impacientándose de verdad, acaba por estallar, exclamando "¡Maldita sea, Allice, vas a decirlo o no!? ¡ALLICE!" y ella, con más contundencia si cabe, le replica "¡NO ME JODAS AHORA, DANIEL! ¡ES QUE NO PUEDES DEDUCIRLO POR TI SÓLO!? ¡NO PODEMOS SEGUIR SOLOS, NECESITAMOS PROTECCIÓN POLICIAL, ASÍ QUE IREMOS DIRECTAMENTE A LA CENTRAL DE LA POLICÍA, LO HAS ENTENDIDO YA!?" grita la agente del MI6 con mucha furia, casi cómo una loca, quedándose Daniel pasmado, con cara de idiota, sólo atreviéndose a decir "Ah. Vale. De acuerdo."

A los coches policiales... se les suman los camiones de las fuerzas especiales de la Policía, los SWAT, que se unen a la persecución. Allice y todo su séquito de locos, giran bruscamente a la izquierda al llegar a _W Division St_ , hacia el oeste, porque es a no muchas manzanas de allí... dónde se encuentra la comisaría central del _Chicago Police Department_.

"¡No lo entiendo!" espeta de golpe y porrazo el sheriff mirando de reojo por el parabrisas trasero al Cadillac de sus perseguidoras, sin que su nieta diga nada porque ahora no lo pasa precisamente bien, espetando Daniel "¡No entiende el que, sheriff!? ¡Nada de lo que nos está pasando tiene sentido! ¡Qué quiere decir!" dice el mexicano con desconcierto evidente, respondiendo Kevin igualmente desconcertado, arropando a Jennifer entre sus brazos "¡Por qué nos persiguen tan ciegamente!? ¡Ignorando a la Policía que les persigue cómo si no estuvieran allí! ¡Es cómo si no fuesen humanos! ¿Acaso les han lavado el cerebro a esas agentes de la CIA!?"

"¡Eso delo por seguro, Sheriff! ¡Lo único que cuenta es cumplir su misión, lo demás, da igual! ¡Son cómo zombies! ¡O que cómo ha dicho... les hayan incluso lavado el cerebro, quien sabe!" le responde Allice sin desviar la mirada de la carretera nocturna por la que conducen, aunque bien iluminada por un helicóptero _Bell 206_ de la policía que les apunta con un potente foco. Cuando a punto están de llegar...

La asesina de la CIA, asomando por la ventanilla del _Cadillac CTS-V_ negro, concentrada en apuntar bien su _ST-21 Barak_... consigue darle a la rueda trasera derecha del _Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG_ de nuestros amigos, perdiendo bruscamente el coche velocidad por tener una rueda pinchada, rozando con el asfalto y echando la llanta tremendos chispazos metálicos. La asesina intenta un nuevo disparo... pero el foco del helicóptero de la policía la ciega, no puede apuntar.

Allice y compañía pueden tocar la meta final, al girar a la izquierda de nuevo hacia _N Larrabee St_ , teniendo ya delante, el edificio de la comisaría de Policía. Allice no se anda con chiquitas, y emulando la famosa secuencia de la primera película de _Terminator_... entran ella y sus acompañantes en el coche, tocando el claxon para que se quite de en medio quien lo esté, por la entrada principal a la comisaría, atravesando los cristales, pisando entonces el freno a fondo y derrapando, con el tremendo susto de los oficiales que trabajan dentro y esquivan el coche cómo pueden... terminando por detenerse contra la pared, con el coche abollado por todas partes y la rueda reventada humeante todavía. Abriendo súbitamente las puertas del coche del lado izquierdo...

"¿Estáis todos bien!? ¿Hay alguien herido!?" pregunta la británica al resto con evidente tensión, haciendo Kevin que si con la cabeza, con su nieta aun asustada entre brazos, y Daniel... tomándoselo con ironía, exclamando "Sí... mareado cómo una sopa, vivo de milagro y ahora, detenidos por la policía, pero a parte de estas minucias... sí, estoy bien... Allice." acaba diciendo con una tímida sonrisa cariñosa hacia su colega británica, quien se la devuelve, cuando entonces...

El Cadillac negro pega un frenazo ante la misma entrada de la comisaría... bajándose las dos asesinas, pistola en mano, andando con prisas... hacia el Mercedes empotrado con las puertas abiertas. En ese instante, sólo por unos segundos... Allice llega a sentir miedo. Porque la mirada de esas tipas sigue siendo tan fría y decidida... que no le cabe duda de que lo van a hacer. A no ser... que alguien las pare. Y estando ya dentro de la central de la Policía y con la mitad de ésta persiguiéndoles por toda la ciudad...

Las asesinas no han llegado aun ni a mitad de trayecto, cuando entonces... llega media Policía de Chicago, de golpe. Los agentes de patrulla, los propios oficiales de la comisaría, los SWAT, todos... rodean por completo a las dos asesinas, quienes se ven rodeadas de decenas de oficiales de policía muy y muy cabreados, quizás por el ridículo que les han hecho pasar y el orgullo herido del cuerpo. Pistolas _Glock 17,_ rifles cortos _Benelli M4_ , sub-fusiles _MP5_ , e incluso fusiles de asalto _M4_. Una munión de agentes de la ley con cara de muy pocos amigos, dispuestos a devolverles el ridículo que les han hecho pasar a esas dos extrañas, muy extrañas mujeres. Pero unas asesinas, que pese a todo... parece que no son unas fanáticas sin cerebro, y en sus ojos de mirada fría... un tic nervioso se manifiesta... y sus labios, se aprietan de rabia.

"¡POLICÍA! ¡BAJEN LAS ARMAS! ¡AHORA!" exclama uno de los docenas de agentes con una cara absolutamente furiosa... y ambas mujeres, rodeadas por completo... acaban tirando las armas, poniéndose de rodillas y con las manos a la cabeza, siendo enseguida esposadas por dos de los agentes... pero manteniendo una mirada fría, incluso espeluznante, sobre Allice, quienes las mira fijamente, muy seria, con mirada desafiante. Otros agentes se les acercan para detenerles a ellos, pero entonces...

Ante la comisaría, se detiene lo que parece un coche oficial negro _Lincoln Continental_ , bajándose de las plazas traseras... alguien muy importante: el Director del FBI, Peter Johnson, acompañado de otros dos hombres cómo él, de traje y corbata buenos. Siendo visto por los demás oficiales de Policía con cierta impresión, porque se han dado cuenta de quien es, hasta que Peter se acerca al Mercedes empotrado, en que un oficial de policía se dispone a esposar a Allice, exclamando Johnson...

"Déjelo, oficial. Yo personalmente me encargaré de ellos." dice el Director del FBI con una mueca confiada en la cara, echando mano bajo su chaqueta... y sacándose un papel oficial, diciendo "Aquí está la orden." dice todo seguro, quedándose muchos policías sin entender nada... y Allice y Daniel, mirándose confiados el uno al otro. Al lado de ellos, ya bajados del Mercedes, la pequeña Jennifer levanta la vista hacia su abuelo...

"Abuelo... estamos salvados?" pregunta toda inocente a su querido abuelo, y éste, con sonrisa cariñosa hacia su nieta, le responde "Sí, cariño. … Estamos salvados."

Puede que no sea el final del viaje. Y que incluso... aun hayan más peligros. Pero desde luego, y para sorpresa suya... el FBI, y ni más ni menos que su máximo responsable, se ha presentado ante ellos para tener bajo su custodia a alguien, al sheriff y su nieta venidos desde Blackforest Village... que tienen mucha más importancia de la que ellos mismos se creen. Porque cómo dijo Winston Churchill... éste no es el final, no es ni siquiera el principio del final. Puede ser, más bien... el final del principio. Y no sólo... en lo referente a ellos. Sino... a todo lo que acontece. Porque a más de 950 kilómetros de allí en línea recta...

 _ **UNOS INSTANTES DESPUÉS**_

 **Casa Blanca, Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. 0:15 AM hora local**

Sabe que a estas horas de la noche, aun puede encontrarle en el despacho oval. Estaba a punto, a nada, de marcharse a casa, contra su propia voluntad, porque piensa y cree firmemente, que debería quedarse allí con su superior y comandante en jefe de la Nación, porque en unas horas, por fin se dará inicio a una acción encubierta y ordenada directamente desde la Casa Blanca, para dar caza a alguien sobre quien las sospechas ya pesan demasiado. Y sin embargo... no será una acción con toda la contundencia que debería. Él ha estado horas antes en el despacho oval con los altos mandos militares de la Junta de Jefes de Estado Mayor... incluyendo ese veterano General con bastón con una lengua bastante afilada y que no se corta ni ante su comandante en jefe. Una decisión que a esos militares... no les ha hecho gracia, porque quien tiene la responsabilidad de ordenarlo... sigue anteponiendo la política sobre el actuar. Y quizás también... porque el "enemigo", aun no ha puesto todas sus verdaderas cartas sobre la mesa.

Pero la cuestión... es que a punto de marcharse, ha recibido una notificación por su móvil de algo que esperaban desde hacía días y que incluso les tenía en vilo: dónde estaban los dos espías extranjeros y los dos únicos supervivientes de Blackforest Village, Nebraska. Ha dejado al coche o SUV oficial negro _GMC Yukon XL_ con su conductor esperando, porque ha salido pitando, corriendo, de regreso para dentro.

Y es que él, el asesor y consejero del Presidente Dyrrell, John Andrews, un tipo que podría pasar perfectamente por el típico funcionario que quiere una vida tranquila y sin altibajos, quizás por su aspecto siempre serio y formal de rata de biblioteca con gafas, pero que de estúpido no tiene ni un pelo, anda, más bien corre, por los pasillos de la Casa Blanca, siendo observado por los guardaespaldas de traje y pinganillo en la oreja del Servicio Secreto, uno de los cuales, le abre la gruesa puerta blanca que da acceso al Despacho Oval. Tanta prisa no es para menos. El problema es que Dyrrell...

"¡Señor Presidente! ¡Señor! ¡Acaban de decirme que..." exclama John entrando con prisas en el despacho presidencial, con la puerta tras suyo siendo cerrada por el guardaespaldas del Servicio Secreto... y con su iPhone todavía en la mano derecha. Pero es cortado enseguida por Dyrrell, que sentado en su butaca de cuero tras la mesa Resolute, exclama concentrado en su papeleo...

"No te molestes, John. Ya me he enterado. Acaba de decírmelo personalmente." dice Dyrrell tan tranquilo, firmando papeles con una pluma sobre su mesa y metiéndolos en una carpeta. Andrews, con cierta sorpresa, responde "Oh... ya lo sabe, Presidente? ¿Cómo..." dice John un tanto despistado, cogido por sorpresa. Dyrrell, que termina su papeleo y cierra la carpeta con el escudo del _SEAL of the PRESIDENT of the UNITED STATES_ con todos los papeles oficiales, se levanta de su butaca de cuero, diciendo con cansancio...

"Peter. Acaba de decírmelo con una satisfacción que no le cabe en el pecho." dice Dyrrell con voz y cara cansadas, poniéndose a mirar por el gran ventanal con vistas nocturnas al gran jardín de la Casa Blanca, y con mirada endurecida, espeta "Al menos quedáis algunos que todavía me sois completamente fieles. Ni los militares están de acuerdo conmigo en lo de esta noche. Quieren hacerme creer que ese judío desalmado es más poderoso que yo. ¡YO, EL PRESIDENTE DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS! ¡MIEMBRO DE UNA DE LAS FAMILIAS MÁS RENOMBRADAS Y PRESTIGIOSAS DE TEXAS! ¡EL PRIMERO QUE LOGRA LLEGAR A LA PRESIDENCIA DE LA UNIÓN! … Y ni aun así... ya consigo que nadie me respete. Por qué el destino me juega esta mala pasada cuando todo podría haber sido perfecto." exclama Dyrrell de espaldas a Andrews, con mala cara, incluso de indignación, más aun cuando el asesor, un tanto acojonado, exclama...

"Pero... señor Presidente. ¿No cree que... habría sido mejor seguir el asesoramiento de la Junta de Jefes de Estado Mayor y... emmm... ellos creen que la Guardia Nacional de Nebraska no podrá..." el asesor del Presidente no se atreve a seguir hablando, porque Dyrrell se gira, mirándole fijamente con una expresión seria y no precisamente de buena sintonía, cómo diciendo _Tú también, Brutus?_ O en otras palabras... de veer que incluso quien cree que le es fiel, también le abandona, sin darse cuenta que es él (Dyrrell) y nadie más que él... quien lo está empeorando por lo que es: un político asquerosamente ambicioso. Andrews intenta desviar la tensión del momento cambiando de tema, diciendo más distendido pero tenso...

"Eeemmm... señor... supongo que también sabrá lo de Chicago. Lo que..." pero le corta enseguida Dyrrell, que aun con su habitual mala leche, pero con cara sarcástica, espeta "Oh, sí. Lo sé, lo sé. Un Mercedes valorado en más de 85.000 dólares robado y siniestrado; daños a propiedades privadas y mobiliario público por otros tantos 200.000 dólares; varios accidentes de tráfico por suerte leves, pero que provocarán una lluvia de peticiones de las compañías de seguros; y la policía de Chicago, con varios coches patrulla para el desguace y algunos agentes heridos. Habrá que pasarles la factura a Wellmington y al mexicano ese. ¿Cómo coño se llamaba?" dice Dyrrell tontamente, intentando recordar el nombre del dirigente del país vecino con el que tiene muy mala relación, ayudándole Andrews...

"Guerrero, señor. El Presidente de México José Guerrero. ¿Está diciendo de... pasarles la factura de los daños y prejuicios causados? Sabe que eso es en realidad responsabilidad de esas dos supuestas agentes de la CIA, que querían asesinar a toda costa a nuestros dos conciudadanos supervivientes de Blackforest Village. Esa agente del MI6 y su colega del CISEN, solamente cumplían con su obligación de protegerles a toda costa. Opino que deberían ser condecorados por ello y dar las gracias a sus países por la ayuda prestada." acaba diciendo el asesor presidencial sin poder ocultar cierta indignación por las palabras de su "jefe", quien responde todavía sarcástico...

"Sólo bromeaba, John. Además de un cuatro ojos repelente, en Boston tenéis la gracia en el culo." y del sarcasmo, pasa de nuevo a la seriedad e incluso a la tensión, siguiendo "Aaaaaggghhh... al menos es el único alivio que me queda por ahora. El saber que nuestros dos compatriotas, el sheriff y su nieta, están sanos y salvos." dice Dyrrell con expresión de preocupación evidente.

"Señor... se les va a traer a Washington para que sean interrogados por el FBI... y para testificar ante el Fiscal General? Esos dos supervivientes son la viva prueba de los crímenes cometidos por la CIA en nuestro propio país. Bueno... no por la CIA en sí. Sino por su Director General. Gracias a ellos..." dice visiblemente esperanzado el asesor del Presidente, quien le replica con más calma...

"Sí, mañana mismo estarán aquí. Se les llevará en un Jet privado escoltado por dos F-16 de las fuerzas aéreas. Aun así... Peter me ha recomendado que recemos al altísimo lo que haga falta para que el sheriff y su nieta lleguen a Washington sanos y salvos. Ese diablo sin cuernos podría intentar cualquier cosa." acaba diciendo Dyrrell endureciendo la mirada, temiendo, efectivamente, de que aunque el FBI ya tenga a Kevin y Jennifer Wackmyre... su vida aun puede estar en riesgo.

"Señor... y... los dos agentes extranjeros?" pregunta el asesor extrañado, respondiendo Dyrrell, cansado, suspirando y masajeándose el entrecejo "Aaaaaaggghhh... de eso se ocupa el Departamento de Estado. Si no te importa, John... necesito irme a descansar. Ya me enteraré de las novedades en cuando me levante a les siete y media en punto." dice aun masajeándose el entrecejo por la migraña, cuando Andrews, aun más extrañado... pero también... atreviéndose a decir lo que normalmente no se atreve a decir, por cómo es él y cómo es su jefe... lo suelta, exclamando...

"Emmm... esto... señor... con el debido respeto... creo que... em... debería hacer caso a los militares. Especialmente a ese General. Adams. Se lo ha pedido por activa y por pasiva, señor. Si autoriza lo de esta noche contra el nido de hormigas..." dice cómo clara advertencia, tragando saliva y angustiado, John Andrews al Presidente Dyrrell, que quitándose la mano de la cara, de nuevo... se le queda mirando con un aura muy perturbadora. Dyrrell, queriendo demostrar quien la tiene más grande, y no sólo metafóricamente, anda hasta plantarse ante Andrews, estando ambos cara a cara, notándose la respiración mutuamente, mirándose a los ojos. Y Dyrrell, se lo advierte sin medias tintas, diciéndole incluso con tono amenazante...

"Tú sólo eres un funcionario cualquiera, John. Un perfecto don nadie. Pero yo... soy la novena generación de los Dyrrell. Una de las familias más importantes y ricas de Texas. He nacido teniéndolo todo... pero quería llegar a la cima. Entrar en política... y llegar a ser el hombre más poderoso del mundo. No tienes ni idea de lo que tuve que trabajar, del dinero que tuve que invertir, de los culos que tuve que lamer y de la mierda que tuve que tragar para hacerme un nombre en política, primero en Texas y luego aquí, en Washington, en la Cámara de representantes. Hace tres años... por fin lo conseguí. Mi sueño... MI DESTINO... se hizo realidad. Pero desde entonces... todos me habéis fallado. Mis conciudadanos me consideran débil e inepto. Mi partido no quiere que me presente para la reelección el año próximo. Nuestros países aliados en el extranjero nos han perdido el respeto y los no aliados, se ríen de nosotros! ¡PERO LO QUE NO PIENSO TOLERAR JAMÁS, ES QUE ESE JODIDO JUDÍO A QUIEN YO LE DI EL CARGO, DESTRUYA LO QUE TANTO ME COSTÓ CONSEGUIR! … Y no te preocupes tanto por lo de esta noche en Nebraska, John. Que suframos algunas bajas es inevitable en cualquier guerra. En este país lo sabemos muy bien. Sólo es un puto agujero en el suelo con cuatro fanáticos con rifles. Así que lo haremos a mi manera, está claro? ¡A MI MANERA!" acaba gritando Dyrrell con la vena del cuello hinchada, casi fuera de sí, ante la mirada intimidada de Andrews, que traga saliva. Pero aun así... se arma de valor, y para sorpresa del Presidente, John le responde...

"Señor... lo único que va a conseguir... es mandar a muchos jóvenes de Nebraska, a compatriotas estadounidenses, hacia una muerte segura. ¿Es que no le importa? Señor... en momentos cómo éste, lo que determina la talla del líder de una nación, no es lo que hace para sí mismo. Sino lo que hace para sus compatriotas. Si no rectifica... las vidas de esos soldados de Nebraska le pesarán en la conciencia cómo una losa el resto de su vida. Por favor, señor Presidente." dice Andrews con una mirada sin duda de súplica, casi casi... de desesperación, por intentar convencer a Dyrrell de que deje el ataque contra la verdaderamente enigmática base de operaciones de la CIA en Blackforest Village, en manos militares, de los verdaderos profesionales. Pero Dyrrell, que ha escuchado reflexivo, todo serio... acaba por mirar con cierta empatía a su asesor, le da dos palmadas de ánimo en el hombro derecho... y se dispone a salir del Despacho Oval, cuando plantado ante la puerta abierta por el guardaespaldas del Servicio Secreto, se para, diciéndole de espaldas a Andrews...

"John... termine cómo termine... avisadme por teléfono en el Dormitorio presidencial. Yo y nadie más que yo... asumo toda la responsabilidad. … Vete a casa, John. Tu mujer y tus hijos también te necesitan." acaba diciendo serio pero compasivo el Presidente, marchándose definitivamente a descansar... ante el desconcierto evidente de su asesor, quien no para de pensarlo: en si al final, todo su esfuerzo para destapar la conspiración de la CIA... o quien realmente hay detrás, sea en vano.

Dyrrell tenía dos caminos por escoger: el de su carrera política o el actuar directamente contra la conspiración de la CIA. Y ha elegido la primera opción... de momento. Porque su carrera política y todo lo que ha tenido que hacer para conseguirla... es algo que quiere y piensa proteger a toda costa. Pero es obvio... que intenta salvar algo que no tiene salvación. Porque obviamente, Dyrrell ha subestimado por completo a su enemigo, cómo Lyndon B. Johnson subestimó al Vietcong, sobre sus verdaderas capacidades. Y es que Dyrrell aun no ha sido informado de que cierta gran potencia militar aliada... forma parte de la conspiración y ha prestado "juguetes" para que su nido de hormigas... sea defendido. Información que los militares parece que SÍ pueden conseguir de otra manera... gracias, precisamente, al ataque de la Guardia Nacional de Nebraska sobre... el Nido de Hormigas.

 _ **UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Hanazono Shrine, Parque Chuo, Shinjuku, Tokio, Japón. 11:30 AM hora local**

Ha salido de la reunión confidencial o secreta en la War Room de Base Alnus, antes que nadie, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie más que a Hazama, a quien ya le había informado previamente de ello... con medias verdades. Una reunión que al contrario que los demás... le ha causado intriga y ganas de saber más... pero no desconcierto ni sobre todo... miedo. Algo que hace muchos y muchos años... que dejó de experimentar. Porque pese a su aspecto y comportamiento distendido e incluso de buen humor... hubo un tiempo, en que su carácter y manera de expresarse en público, eran muy diferentes. Tampoco ha sentido nada especial por lo que ha visto y oído. Quizás esto también se deba, simplemente... a lo que fue en una época pasada y lejana de su vida. Época... en que fue considerado uno de los mejores, sino el mejor... interrogador y torturador de la temida y brutal DINA o _Dirección de Inteligencia Nacional_ , durante la dictadura del General Pinochet.

Y es que él, el General de Brigada del Ejército de Chile que comanda la expedición chilena al otro lado de la puerta de Ginza, José Luís Ríos, recibió el día antes el mensaje de un, se podría decir... viejo colega de profesión... o quizás no; de un colega a secas, que ni siquiera es chileno cómo él. Sino de otro país americano de habla hispana que de ahora en adelante... también tiene un papel en los acontecimientos. Un viejo colega... que ahora dirige los servicios de inteligencia de México, el CISEN, de una forma además, mucho más sólida que cualquiera de sus antecesores: César Menéndez. Quien más que un viejo colega... fue más bien... un maestro en el arte de obtener información y en cómo utilizarla. Él le propuso de verse en cierto lugar de Tokio al día siguiente a las once y media de la mañana. Y hoy, siendo ya esa hora...

El General chileno, obviamente no va vestido de uniforme, sino de civil, en traje negro con camisa blanca, corbata roja, que apenas se ve bajo la gabardina negra abrochada que lleva encima, ya que es aun pleno invierno en Tokio. Es una mañana soleada pero fría en el distrito tokiota de Shinjuku, con sus altos rascacielos, destacando el alto edificio del gobierno metropolitano, conocido popularmente por los propios tokiotas cómo la "torre de los impuestos". Y cerca de este edificio en el que por su parte alta parecen dos, en el parque que hay enfrente... Ríos contempla serio pero con indisimulada curiosidad, algo en que los japoneses son maestros: en mezclar lo moderno con lo antiguo. Ya que mientras a lo lejos puede ver los 243 metros del rascacielos del gobierno metropolitano, y otros rascacielos detrás y alrededor... ante él, en un parque que es un micro bosque en medio de la metrópolis, observa el _Kumano Shirine_ , un templo sintuista de los que hay miles en Japón, desde los lugares más recónditos y aislados, hasta en las más modernas y transitadas urbes... cómo Tokio. Un lugar en que en fechas señalas, cómo el día de año nuevo, suele estar muy concurrido por gentes vestidos con ropa tradicional (kimono las mujeres, yukata los hombres)... o en época de exámenes, cuando muchos estudiantes van a rezar plegarias al templo para tener suerte en las pruebas, especialmente los que se examinan para las pruebas de acceso a la universidad. Observando todo esto... José Luís se hace una idea de la diferencia entre ese país oriental, de cultura e historia milenarias... y el suyo, que justamente hace 200 años que declararon la independencia del dominio español allá por 1818. Dos países, Japón y Chile, que tienen en común el hecho de tener una intensa actividad sísmica... y de que tuvieron épocas en su historia más o menos reciente, de regímenes totalitarios. En Japón en los años '30 y en la Segunda Guerra Mundial (siendo el General Toho su figura más representativa)... y en Chile, durante la Dictadura del General Pinochet, entre 1973 y 1990. Aparentemente no tienen nada que ver un caso con el otro... pero en la represión interior de cualquier disidencia, fueron regímenes muy parecidos. Y eso es algo de lo que él, José Luís Ríos... se arrepentirá y pesará en su conciencia cómo una losa el resto de su vida.

El General chileno, anda lentamente alrededor del templo, en un parque a esas horas vacío, por ser horario laboral para los trabajadores y funcionarios públicos, y lectivo para los estudiantes. Tan sólo de vez en cuando, pasa alguna persona mayor, jubilados, que pasean por el parque tranquilamente, amas de casa con niños, o deportistas que entrenan con ropa de deporte, haciendo footing con unos auriculares de botón en las orejas. José Luís mira su reloj de pulsera: son las once y media en punto. Quien espera... puede aparecer en cualquier momento. Sin alejarse demasiado del templo sintuista, se sienta sobre un banco de madera, al lado de una edición de hoy del periódico conservador _Yomiuri Shimbun_. Se sienta en el banco tan tranquilo, cómo si fuese un turista solitario cualquiera. Aunque obviamente... no está allí sólo, ya que le acompañan dos oficiales de la Policía Militar chilena también vestidos de civil que vigilan los alrededores. Y quien sabe si... las propias autoridades japonesas, le estén vigilando en la distancia, aunque sea un aliado de la Coalición en Alnus.

Hace ver que lee el periódico... sin entender ni papa de lo que dice, porque pese a hablar algo de japonés con fluidez, el leerlo aun le cuesta mucho más. Cuando entonces, y sin desviar la mirada del periódico...

Alguien que ha aparecido de repente desde el parque, andando tan tranquilo... se sienta sin inmutarse al lado del General chileno en el mismo banco. Un señor que cómo él... no es japonés, sino occidental... y que también habla la misma lengua: el español. Un tipo maduro, 45 años, bajo y rechoncho y un poco calvo... pero de mirada segura y seria, imperturbable. Vestido cómo el General, aunque sin Gabardina negra, sino con abrigo para traje beige, sobre traje azul marino con camisa blanca a rallas azules y corbata verde. Quien esperaba, César Menéndez, ha llegado... y quiere algo más que hablar de los "viejos tiempos".

"Cómo está tu hijo. Diego. El que te has llevado contigo al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Aun no se ha casado?" pregunta el Director del CISEN haciéndose el campechano, sin mirar a José Luís, que haciendo ver que lee el periódico, le pregunta todo serio "Por qué me llamas después de tres años. Hace ya mucho tiempo que nuestra relación dejó de ser profesional. Y ni siquiera fue de amistad."

"Mmmm... bueno... prefiero pensar que fue de... profesor y alumno. Un profesor... verdaderamente macabro." dice el mexicano con una mueca un tanto cruel en los labios, pero aun sin mirar al chileno, que no le responde, y Menéndez, mirando entonces... hacia los rascacielos de Shinjuku, exclama...

"¿Lo has visto, mh? Incluso en una ciudad rica y opulenta cómo ésta, hay pobreza y miseria. De camino hacia aquí, me he encontrado a varios sin techo. Incluso uno de ellos me ha pedido unas monedas para seguramente, comprar algo de comida, alcohol barato o... droga. Le he dado una moneda de 500 yenes que llevaba en el bolsillo. Pero si hubiese hecho caso a tus enseñanzas de entonces... mi respuesta habría estado muy diferente... verdad? … En aquel entonces me enseñaste que la escoria de la sociedad es un obstáculo para la nación, para la mayoría silenciosa que cree en el orden y la ley sin importarle mucho las libertades... e incluso para el orden natural de las cosas. Los vagabundos, cómo vagos, entraban en el mismo saco que comunistas, guerrillistas, sandinistas, peronistas, y una larga lista de acabados en ista. Mfmfmf. Y ahora... mírate. Todo un General de brigada de una nación democrática... que se hizo un nombre siendo alguien que la combatía con métodos extremos." acaba diciendo Menéndez a Ríos, quien ha escuchado imperturbable, sin decir nada, haciendo ver que lee un periódico que a penas puede leer... pero con mirada endurecida, mala cara en definitiva... porque no le gusta nada que le recuerden un momento de su vida... en que fue un verdadero monstruo humano.

César se saca una cajetilla de tabaco _Delicados_ de debajo su chaqueta y un encendedor metálico, poniéndosela enfrente a José Luís, que levantando las manos, exclama "Oh... no, gracias. Lo dejé." Y el Director del CISEN, con una mueca burlona, espeta "¡Ja! Definitivamente ya no eres el mismo de antes. Te has ablandado." y en cuando termina de decirlo, se mete un cigarrillo entre los labios, se lo enciende y echa una primera calada, seguida de una espesa bocanada de humo. Cuando el General...

"Por qué me preguntas sobre mi hijo. Si tiene relación con lo que ya sabes... no quiero que lo vuelvas a preguntar." le advierte, esta vez sí, mirando a su "viejo amigo" mexicano, con mala cara, y César, echando una nueva calada a su cigarrillo, pregunta "¿Aun no le has dicho la verdad a Diego? Es un buen chico. Un poco... rarito parece ser. Pero que será un buen soldado cómo su padre." y José Luís, con mirada seria pero triste al frente, con la bocanada de humo alrededor, responde " … No. Aun no."

"Pero su madre sí lo sabe." dice el mexicano, mirando de reojo serio pero con cierta lástima hacia su "maestro", quien hace que sí con la cabeza, diciendo César de nuevo "Entiendo. Así que aun ignora por completo... que su padre fue uno de los más brutales y sanguinarios interrogadores y torturadores de la DINA. Sólo conoce... tú faceta cómo militar de carrera con prestigio y méritos. ¿Esperarás a que te llegue el retiro para decírselo?"

Pero el General chileno, mostrándose incómodo e incluso enfadado con una mirada endurecida, acaba exclamando, mirando mal de verdad al Director del CISEN "¡He dicho que no quiero hablar más de esto! … Es un asunto familiar. Y en mi familia debe quedar." dice ya incluso amenazante... con una mirada incluso... inquietante, que denota aunque sólo un poco... lo que fue en el pasado. El mexicano le suelta entonces... cómo recordatorio "¿De versas, Ríos? Piénsalo. Para los hijos; padres; hermanos; de... las víctimas mortales que provocaste, que no fueron pocos... aunque sea solo uno... algún día reclamarán justicia. Y entonces, el gobierno y la cúpula militar de Chile se puede ver en un aprieto. Los documentos oficiales sobre tu pasado, casi todos... desaparecieron cuando finalizó la dictadura en 1990. Muy casual, verdad? Pero si se destapa la verdad sobre tu pasado durante la Dictadura... no será Chile la que puede pasar vergüenza ante el resto de países de la Coalición y ante el mundo. Sino sobre todo... ante tu propio hijo. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa la verdad?"

"¡BASTA! … No hemos quedado para hablar de mi pasado. ¿Está claro? … Hablemos de lo que hemos venido a hablar. Si pierdo demasiado el tiempo contigo, en Alnus y en la embajada chilena se darán cuenta, así que dímelo de una jodida vez. … Para qué estamos aquí." dice el viejo General chileno... con unos ojos de una mirada verdaderamente perturbadora, mostrando aunque sea sólo por un instante... lo que fue. Pero que hoy... ya no quiere ser. Menéndez, dándose por enterado al sopesarlo, moviendo la cabeza, acaba por echar una última calada al cigarrillo y tira la colilla humeante en una papelera metálica al lado del banco de madera en el que ambos permanecen sentados. Entonces... se saca un sobre oscuro de debajo su chaqueta, dándosela al chileno. Sin inmutarse, el General de la expedición chilena (y padre del cabo segundo Diego Ríos), lo recoge, abriendo el sobre... y sacando un manojo de cuatro fotos en papel... que le dejan con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. ¿Por qué? Porque son cuatro fotografías... de alguien que ni siquiera a él, le puede caer bien... y quien sabe lo que habría hecho con él en sus manos en sus "otros tiempos". ¿De quien es la fotografía? De...

"Seguro que le reconoces. Y... en México, para desgracia nuestra, también. … Karl Brugenau. Los servicios de inteligencia de México le buscamos por todas partes. Por supuesto, cualquier pista o información que se encuentre, por pequeña que sea, será bienvenida para mi y mis hombres. Pero antes que nada... quisiera preguntarte sí... has sido tú quien nos ha mandado estas cuatro fotografías. ¿Mh?" pregunta César Menéndez a un José Luís Ríos, que le mira entre enfadado y extrañado, pero sin dejar un ápice su mirada endurecida y seria hacia su antiguo pupilo mexicano.

En la serie de cuatro fotografías en cuestión... se puede observar a quien ya sabéis: Karl Brugenau, en lo que parece un club de alterne o prostíbulo de muy alto standing, sentado en un sofá de piel rojo, con la camisa desabrochada y el torso al desnudo, rodeado de... cuatro prostitutas sin duda de lujo, con cuerpos verdaderamente explosivos y muy cortas de ropa que le acarician aquí y allá y una incluso... ya le mete la mano bajo el pantalón. Ante el grupo, una mesa de cristal con una botella de Whisky del más caro, con un vaso en la mano de la bebida con hielo... y la otra mano, entre las piernas de una de las prostitutas. Sin abandonar eso si... su sonrisa verdaderamente inquietante en su cara. Todo en un sillón de cuero rojo en un ambiente oscurecido y tenue... propio de un local de alterne. Tras las cuatro fotografías, hay la misma inscripción en rotulador: Madrid, 20 de noviembre de 20XX + 1. Algo que ya puede decirnos que...

"Seguro que ya te habrás fijado en dos pequeños detalles, "Maestro."" dice César mirando de reojo al General Ríos, con una mueca maquiavélica en los labios, explicando "El tipo es Karl Brugenau. No hay duda. Esa cara de cabrón hijo de la gran puta con esa sonrisita odiosa, es inconfundible. Y por otro lado... según lo que "alguien" ha escrito en la parte posterior de las fotografías impresas, la fotografía parece que fue tomada con cámara oculta... el mismo día antes que el tipo en cuestión, fuese capturado por el ejército imperial que atacó en Madrid... el pasado 21 de diciembre. ¿Acaso... disfrutaba a lo grande derrochando el dinero de los contribuyentes alemanes cómo agente del BND... antes de convertirse en prisionero de Zorzal? ¿Casualidad? O... puro teatro? Y sobre todo... quien..." dice verdaderamente intrigante el Director del CISEN, contestándole enseguida el General Ríos, todo serio, con la vista al frente...

"No. … No hemos sido nosotros quienes te hemos enviado estas fotografías. Si las tuviésemos, obviamente, no iríamos regalándolas por ahí cómo felicitaciones de navidad. Y aunque la Coalición también va tras él... no tenemos nada sobre su paradero. Y aunque lo tuviésemos..." pero le corta entonces César, que suelta irónico "¿Ni tan siquiera a un viejo amigo?"

El veterano General Ríos, se le queda mirando seriamente, con mala aura, sin decir nada por un instante, no ya por hacerle recordar cosas que prefiere olvidar. Sino también... por qué le viene ahora a él con eso, cuando le falta nada, un año, para retirarse. Pero César entonces... le hace entender a qué está allí, diciéndole el jefe de la inteligencia mexicana...

"No importa si no quieres decirlo. Vengo a ofrecerte... una especie de trato. … Si nosotros le encontramos primero... nos lo llevaremos para nuestro país, que es dónde debe estar. Y por supuesto... no le preguntaremos sobre lo que os afecte a vosotros. Pero si cae antes en vuestras manos... podéis dejar hacer a la capitana germanojaponesa de las JSDF cuyo nombre ignoro, pero... que de seguro querrá tomarse la justicia... por su mano. Y no precisamente por iniciativa propia. ¿Entiendes... verdad?" acaba preguntando enigmático el Director del CISEN al General de Brigada del Ejército de Chile, cuya respuesta, es contundente, mirando a los ojos a su antiguo "colega"... aunque no sepamos aun a colega de "que", "cómo" y "cuando", exclamando el General chileno...

"Yo no soy el mando supremo de la capitana Schmidt. Eso le corresponde a Hazama. Pero no insinúes... lo que no es. Ella nos es totalmente leal a nosotros. No te quepa la menor duda. … Podéis buscar lo que queráis. No es asunto mío ni de la Coalición. Nosotros cumplimos con nuestras obligaciones. Y si le encontramos... será única y exclusivamente asunto nuestro. Porque lo que sepa ese tipo... puede ser infinitamente más importante de lo que crees, César. No lo dudes." le advierte muy en serio el General de Brigada Ríos al Director del CISEN, que cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa triste en los labios... acepta el hecho de que no le va a convencer sólo... con la amistad. Se levanta del banco de madera con intención de irse, y dándole dos palmadas en el hombro al veterano General chileno, le suelta con una mirada y voz más amistosas...

"De acuerdo, tú mandas, mfmfmf. Pero... mantengamos un canal abierto para hablar, de acuerdo? Si le encontramos nosotros primero, te prometo que te lo comunicaré enseguida. Y espero que tú... hagas lo mismo. … Adiós... José." se despide marchándose andando, de espaldas al General Ríos, cuando éste le exclama muy en serio, haciendo que César se detenga...

"No eres ningún ignorante, César. Ya lo vi cuando te conocí en Santiago en el '88. Ese tipo no es el peligro. A quien sirve... es el peligro. Uno que aun no ha mostrado su verdadero poder. … Ten mucho cuidado. No sea que luego te arrepientas. Tú... y tú país." le advierte muy seriamente el General Ríos a César Menéndez, quien reemprende la marcha andando hacia el interior del parque Yoyogi... despidiéndose con la mano derecha alzada, sin decir nada más.

Una conversación escueta entre quien ha hecho un largo viaje entre México y Japón sólo para hablar unos pocos minutos con un viejo "maestro"... en algo que ese "maestro" no quiere volver a recordar. Algo... que incluso le oculta aun ahora a su propio hijo, que lo ignora por completo. Pero una advertencia, la de Ríos... que es cierta. Él mismo, cómo uno de los altos mandos de la coalición... ignora y teme... que pueden encontrarse de ahora en adelante. Algo que verá... en cuestión de horas.

 _ **UN DÍA DESPUÉS. 13 DE FEBRERO.**_

 **Sadera, Imperio Reconstituido. 11:00 AM hora local**

El día ha llegado. En no muchas horas, una gran recepción oficial, de Estado, va a tener lugar en el reconquistado palacio Imperial de Sadera. No importa que ya sea una mujer hecha y derecha, o de que ya se haya adaptado a ejercer el papel de mujer de poder con todo lo que eso conlleva. Quizás su juventud, a sus 20 años, haga que aun tenga inseguridades, miedos, y el no no estar siempre segura de haber acertado en cada paso que da, más que en la vida... en su papel cómo emperatriz del Imperio Reconstituido.

Hoy, ella, la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, tiene una jornada de mucha importancia para su reino y puede que incluso su mundo... y el otro. Puede que no sea en el fondo para tanto, pero... y si lo es? Buena muestra de ello, es el ajetreo que ha habido en los últimos días en el Palacio Imperial e incluso en la ciudad de Sadera, para tenerlo todo a punto. Las criadas de palacio han trabajado hasta casi volverse locas. La Guardia de Palacio Imperial se ha preparado para la ocasión, estrenando uniformes nuevos y entrenando más si cabe sus cambios de guardia con toda la parafernalia asociada. Tanto para la emperatriz cómo los hombres fuertes del Imperio (Los barones Casel y Martos)... y no tan fuertes pero igualmente influyentes, cómo Sherry, que sin ninguna duda, es la, podría decirse... Rasputina del Imperio reconstituido, pero una Rasputina muy buena (y loquilla) que se deja querer.

Nada más levantarse, su servicio de criadas de Palacio, lideradas por la siempre eficiente y protocolaria Kaine y sus serviciales y leales sirvientas del clan de Formal: Mamina, Aurea, Mohmu... y Persia (el sueño hecho realidad de Takeo Kurata), han hecho levantarse muy temprano a la emperatriz, darse un baño con las mejores aguas perfumadas, un buen desayuno... y ponerse un vestido acorde a la ocasión de hoy, una túnica oscura bastante elegante, pulseras, brazaletes y anillos de piedras preciosas y oro, cuya antigüedad es de siglos por haber sido transmitidos de generación en generación, y un peinado también bien arreglado. Todo... para estar presentable para un primer acto oficial del día... y que aun no será el plato fuerte.

En Sadera, se ha declarado día festivo. Desde el gobierno imperial y por ende, la emperatriz, quieren que los súbditos del Imperio, o quien esté de paso por la capital, contemple y reciba... a quienes no hace mucho tiempo, eran invasores de otro mundo... y hoy son amigos y aliados. Aunque también es cierto... que no todos opinan esto incluso en el seno del Imperio Reconstituido. Pero la cuestión es que tiene que recibir en Sadera, a una representación muy nutrida de la Coalición (con una parte muy importante de sus tropas, más de un tercio de ellas), que se han desplazado hasta la capital imperial... para desfilar ante la emperatriz. Acompañadas, cómo no puede ser de otra manera... de los comandantes en Jefe de cada expedición: los Generales. (habiendo dejado a cargo de todo en Alnus a sus segundos, o en otras palabras: que hoy en Alnus, el teniente Yanagida es el responsable.)

Desde Alnus, no sólo han venido tropas y vehículos a desfilar. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, se han traído... artistas. Más bien... músicos: representantes de las orquestas militares de la coalición, con sus llamativos uniformes de gala para la ocasión. Los cuales no sólo tocarán durante el desfile... sino que también amenizarán la velada con melodías desconocidas e incluso puede que... impactantes para Piña y los suyos.

A parte de esto... la seguridad se ha reforzado considerablemente. No sólo ya de la propia Guardia y tropas imperiales fieles a la emperatriz, que vigilan dentro y fuera la ciudad... sino también Policía Militar de los Países de la Coalición que vigilarán durante el desfile. La propia gran avenida dónde tiene lugar el desfile, curiosamente... está vigilada a lado y lado por parejas de a dos cada X metros, con un PM y un guardia imperial, uno con pistola, sub-fusil y porra, y el otro, con su espada al cinto. Y sobre todo, Fuerzas Especiales, que deberán estar en máxima alerta y completamente atentos durante la velada nocturna. Desplegadas por todos los rincones de la ciudad (sobre los tejados en uniforme de combate completo)... o mezclados entre el gentío entre la propia ciudad, vestidos de paisano o cubiertos para que no se vea su uniforme. Unas fuerzas especiales, de las cuales prácticamente la mitad de ellas intervendrán en el operativo de Seguridad... que puede que...

Ahora, siendo las once en punto de la mañana, bajando la larga y enorme escalinata que hay entre el Palacio Imperial en sí y la principal avenida de Sadera que atraviesa el centro y epicentro de poder de la capital imperial, hay situado una especie de palco de autoridades. Nada más que una tribuna elevada de madera, decorada con ornamentos florales... y cinco altos mástiles con las banderas del Imperio Reconstituido (la bandera blanca con el dragón rojo de fondo, y la cruz dorada formada por cuatro espadas unidas por un círculo al centro), junto a las de Japón, Francia, España y Chile. Frente al palco de autoridades (al otro lado de la ancha calle o avenida), otro palco... con parte de la orquesta militar, de los cuatro países de la coalición, denotándose por sus diferentes y vistosos uniformes y con sus correspondientes instrumentos musicales.

Poco a poco, todos van llegando. Excepto quien más espera Piña... y con más nerviosismo: los ministros de exteriores de la coalición, que llegarán para la recepción de gala al anochecer. Pero si van llegando los altos mandos de Alnus... y alguien que...

En un momento dado, cuando la orquesta militar aun permanece en silencio... y ya hay una munión de personas (humanos, seres medio animales, incluso algún que otro elfo)... y estando en el palco de autoridades Piña, Molt, Martos, Casel... y Sherry, quien va vestida tanto o más elegante que la emperatriz... y que ya se nota claramente que está dejando de ser una niña para ser una mujercita...

"¡Majestad Piña! ¿De verdad va a venir? ¿Mi amado Koji va a venir hoy? ¡Me hace tanta ilusión! ¡Estoy tan impaciente para reencontrarnos y estar juntos para siempre! ¡Koji!" exclama la ya no tan pequeña Sherry con las manos juntadas y los ojos más brillantes que un foco antiaéreo, quedándose todos a su alrededor riendo tontamente y cayéndoles una gota, cómo diciendo _que obsesión lo de esta chica_ , siendo respondida por Bozes aun con cara tonta de circunstancias "No... no seas impaciente, mujer. Koji es el ministro de exteriores de Japón, está muy ocupado. No va a venir hasta el atardecer." y poniéndose entonces tonta ella, echándose las manos a las mejillas y cara sonrojada con los ojos cerrados, exclama "Lo que vamos a ver es a mi marido desfilar ante mi. Seguro que está tan varonil... Lástima que nuestra hija aun no haya nacido para verlo." exclama Bozes tontamente, cuando abre los ojos y se da cuenta que los demás le miran estúpidamente, dándose cuenta Bozes que hace el ridículo y riéndose tontamente, pensando _Ya parezco Sherry, me he dejado llevar demasiado._

"Hija. ¿Lo has sopesado bien el permitir esto?" le dice Molt, serio, al lado de la emperatriz, respondiéndole ésta, sin mirarle y con cara seria "Es lo menos que podemos permitir a quien nos ha salvado el pellejo más de una vez, padre. Pero no te niego... que servirá para que los propios habitantes de esta ciudad, vean con sus propios ojos que la coalición no es sólo lo que han oído en rumores e historias. Que son de verdad... y que deben verlos con mejores ojos con los que muchos incluso aquí, aun les ven." acaba diciendo Piña devolviendo la mirada seria pero confiada hacia su padre, que con una mueca y cerrando los ojos, responde "Que Hardy te escuche, hija."

"Majestad, si incluso a mi han conseguido convencerme... Pero el pueblo es otra historia." dice el jefe del Senado Imperial con cara sarcástica, el barón Martos, siguiendo "Con esto la coalición se ganará respeto. Pero tengo mis dudas... de que se ganen su confianza. Al fin y al cabo, para el pueblo llano, siguen siendo extranjeros." dice Martos con cierta preocupación, cuando va a hablar el barón Casel... y no puede hacerlo, porque Sherry, poniéndose de golpe seria, exclama incluso toda trascendental "Pero ya no son unos extraños. Sino unos valientes que incluso les han salvado la vida más de una vez. Incluyendo... del Dragón de Fuego. Sólo por eso, tendrán más que respeto por ellos. Les deben incluso la vida."

"Cierto. Pero no deja de intrigarme... que opinarán cuando tendrán el pleno derecho a hacerlo. Porque hasta ahora, en el Imperio, lo único que la plebe podía hacer..." dice pensativo el barón Casel, intrigado... cuando quienes esperan, llegan.

En un vehículo ligero _Toyota HMV_ conducido por un soldado de las JSDF, uno tras otro... van bajando por la puerta trasera del vehículo ligero japonés. Primero... el General Koichiro Hazama, con el uniforme verde oscuro de gala de las JGSDF, con _epaulettes_ de hilo dorado en los hombros con los tres crisantemos que le identifican cómo General de Brigada, el cordón o _Aiguillette_ dorado que le baja del hombro derecho a la solapa del uniforme, otro crisantemo imperial (de Japón) sobre el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y sobre el pecho a la izquierda, las muy numerosos gafetes de condecoración o _service ribbon's_.

Tras el General japonés... lo hace la General francesa, Annoid Jiuphre, con un uniforme bastante más modesto que el de sus colegas masculinos... pero igualmente llamativo: de falda larga oscura y zapatos de tacón, con chaqueta de uniforme gris muy claro, luciendo numerosos gafetes de condecoración... una medalla debajo (de la cual no le gusta hablar cómo o por qué la ganó), los _epaulettes_ plateados en las hombreas y un signo distintivo de los uniformes franceses y de la unidad que dirige en particular: el _fourragère_ bicolor (amarillo y verde) que luce sobre el pecho del uniforme. Las tres estrellas que la identifican cómo General de División tanto en las mangas del uniforme... y en la gorra de bombín propio de los oficiales de sexo femenino.

Tras la estirada y seria General francesa... lo hace el español, Pedro Gutiérrez, en uniforme entre marrón y verde oliva del ejército español, igualmente con el lado izquierdo del pecho del uniforme repleto de gafetes de condecoración, el escudo de armas de la Brigada _Asturias 31_ en el derecho, en las solapas del uniforme (en los hombros) y en la boina negra de la cabeza, la insignia que le identifica cómo General de Brigada (la espada y el mástil cruzados con dos estrellas de cuatro puntas a lado y lado, con la corona real encima), sumando a todo esto, el cinturón de cuero negro tipo _Sam Browne_ sobre la chaqueta del uniforme. Un uniforme más formal que los demás en apariencia. Aunque el más chillón...

Es el General Chileno, José Luís Ríos, que lleva la _tenida de salida_ del Ejército de Chile, que no es otro que el sobrio y clásico uniforme completamente gris, con los toques de color rojo de las _chatarreras_ en los hombros y el cuello del uniforme, con las dos estrellas amarillas de cinco puntas sobre dichas chatarreras (o el escudo con hojas de laurel del Ejército de Chile en el cuello), sumando la gorra de plato en la cabeza igualmente vistosa, con hojas doradas en la visera y la estrella blanca de cinco puntas sobre fondo rojo rodeada de hojas de laurel doradas. Un uniforme sin duda muy prusiano... influencia que pronto verán desfilar ante ellos.

Pero... tras los generales... aun quedan dos personas más por bajar del vehículo. Alguien... que también va de uniforme. Aunque de uniforme... de caballero, con armadura y capa. Porque quien baja del Toyota HMV... son Hamilton Uno Law y Grey Co Aldo. Y la joven paje de la emperatriz, no puede evitar emocionarse y mucho... al reencontrarse con su majestad. Y saltándose a la torera todo el protocolo...

"¡MAJESTAD PIÑA!" grita Hamilton casi al borde de llorar de alegría, lanzándose a abrazar a Piña, que se alegra y mucho de reencontrarse con su paje tras tanto tiempo ausente, riendo, mientras Hamilton casi da brincos de alegría abrazada a la emperatriz. Cuando se separan, a Hamilton ni siquiera le salen las palabras, llorando tontamente, y Piña, con cara sarcástica, le dice "Aigh... Hamilton, que eres mi paje. Deberías ser tú quien me diera consejos de protocolo y no al revés" pero acaba sonriéndole con cariño, diciendo a su paje y consejera "Bienvenida de nuevo... Hamilton. … Y de ahora en adelante... puedes volver a despertarme por las mañanas cómo sólo tú sabes hacerlo. Kaine te lo agradecerá mucho." acaba diciendo Piña de nuevo sarcástica a su paje de ojos verdes y cabello castaño medio largo, quien le responde con firmeza "¡Sí, majestad!

Piña dirige entonces su atención a Grey... que se postra ante su emperatriz. Piña, sonriendo con tristeza, anda hasta plantarse hasta el viejo y rudo caballero... y se abraza a él sentidamente, diciéndole "Gracias por regresar, Grey. No sabría que hacer sin quien fue mi maestro cuando más le necesito. Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto sanado y fuerte." dice Piña separándose de Grey, mirándole con cara afable a quien cómo ha dicho, fue para ella el maestro que le enseñó muchas cosas cómo caballero, cómo princesa y de la vida misma, respondiendo Grey, postrándose ante la emperatriz "Sólo cumplo con lo que le prometí a su majestad. … Permanecer a su lado y servirla hasta mi último aliento... su majestad Piña." acaba diciendo Grey levantando la mirada, casi cómo si un padre mirara a su hija, de cariño, porque para él, Piña fue casi una hija que nunca tuvo, y a quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe.

La emperatriz del Imperio Reconstituido, se dirige entonces hacia los cuatro Generales... que al unísono e incluso con precisión, se ponen firmes al mismo tiempo y saludan a Piña, serios cómo ceporros. Hazama alza la voz, diciendo todo firme y disciplinado "Su majestad. Cómo comandante en Jefe de la Coalición de Liberación, pido su permiso para poder empezar el desfile en la capital imperial. ¿Tengo su permiso?" le pregunta Hazama aun firme y saludando, cómo los otros Generales, siendo respondido por Piña, en tono serio y diplomático... pero con una agradable sonrisa...

"Por supuesto que sí, General Hazama. Cómo aliados y amigos del Imperio Reconstituido, tienen mi permiso. Ya que me han dicho que será entretenido... espero que así sea, Hazama." dice Piña... de nuevo sarcástica, para sorpresa de de su padre, Molt, mientras Sherry sonríe confiada al ver a Piña dominar la situación, y el General japonés, sonriendo con confianza... siendo visto por sus colegas con una mueca confiada en los labios, dice "Es una promesa, su majestad. Y una promesa que vamos a cumplir." y entonces... haciendo un gesto con la cabeza al otro lado de la ancha avenida de Sadera: hacia la orquesta militar... esta empieza a tocar: el desfile da inicio.

Un desfile que empieza... obligando a los habitantes de Sadera y las autoridades del palco, a alzar sus cabezas, porque empieza por el desfile aéreo, el cual no es nada del otro mundo, pero para los habitantes de Sadera y de Falmart en General, siempre impresiona ver los pájaros de hierro, y más... volando en formación. Pasan volando sobre ellos una primera escuadrilla en flecha o en delta (con dos más adelantados y los otros dos a lado y lado un poco más rezagados), de cuatro aparatos.

Uno de cada país de la coalición. Una escuadrilla al frente de la aviación de combate, con un _Mitsubishi F-4EJ Phantom_ de la JASDF; un _Dassault Super Etendard_ de la Aéronavale; un _McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier_ de la Armada; y un _Northrop F-5E Tiger II_ de la FACH, de izquierda a derecha, por este orden. Tras ellos, otra escuadrilla de cuatro aviones de varios tipos: un _Kawasaki C-1_ de transporte japonés; un _CASA C-295_ de transporteespañol; y otros dos recién llegados a Alnus: un _CASA C-212-300_ de transporte ligero y patrulla marítima chileno... y un _Transall C-160R_ de transporte francés; también de izquierda a derecha.

Y a estos, otra escuadrilla, más espectacular, de diez helicópteros de todos los tipos y tamaños desplegados por la coalición en Alnus, en formación de flecha (cinco en delta, y otros cinco en fila india tras la formación delta, formando el conjunto una forma de flecha): cuatro helicópteros japoneses: un _Fuji AH-1S Cobra_ de combate, otro _Fuji UH-1J Iroquois_ de transporte mediano o utilitario, otro pesado de doble hélice _Kawasaki CH-47J Chinook_ y el _Kawasaki OH-1 Ninja_ de reconocimiento. Otros tres franceses _Eurocopter EC-665 HAP Tiger_ de combate, un _Aerospatiale SA-330 Puma_ utilitario y un _Aerospatiale SA-341F Gazelle_ de reconocimiento. Dos españoles _Boeing CH-47D Chinook_ de transporte pesado y el muy maniobrable y utilitario _CASA Bo 105ATH._ Cerrando la formación en flecha de helicópteros, el único que tienen los chilenos en Alnus, el pequeño pero armado y maniobrable _McDonnell Douglas MD-530F Defender_ , que curiosamente, aun no ha entrado en acción ni una sola vez.

La gente que presencia en pleno corazón de Sadera, a muchos les cogerá un mal de cuello de tanto que lo han levantado, y de lo boquiabiertos que se han quedado de ver tantos pájaros de hierro juntos, con un estruendo que casi se quedan sordos. Hasta Sherry y Hamilton se han tapado las orejas del ruido... mientras Molt y Casel se miran el uno al otro, muy serios, cómo diciéndose con la mirada que el poder de la coalición, es sencillamente, inabastable para ellos. Pero al menos... el Imperio Reconstituido, tiene la oportunidad de demostrar que ellos también pueden desfilar... ya que el desfile terrestre, empieza con las caballeros de la Rosa, montadas a caballo, y lideradas por Beefeater E Caty, que a grito de verdadero guerrero, hace girar la vista a todas hacia el palco de autoridades. Piña sonríe al verlas... pero lo hace con no demasiada confianza, porque se teme que lo que verá después... superará lo suyo. Pasan a continuación escuadras de legionarios, a pie y a caballo, armados con espadas, escudos, arcos y flechas. Algo que en Sadera están hartos de ver, que rezuma grandiosidad... para ellos. Pero nada comparado con...

Los representantes de las JGSDF, son las primeras tropas en desfilar de la coalición... yendo Itami al frente de la primera de dos escuadras de infantería (dos por cada nación), tocando la orquesta la _Review March_ de Charles Lerou'x (la marcha propia de los desfiles de las JSDF), en uniforme de combate completo con los _Howa Type 89_ sobre el hombro derecho, desfilando en una formación sin duda perfectamente sincronizada... pero no especialmente llamativa. Aunque... con un Itami, que si bien concentrado en lo que hace... parece aun más serio de lo que cabría... y en el estrado, Hazama se ha fijado en ello, mirando serio pero comprensivo hacia su más famoso capitán en Alnus. Porque lo que ha sabido... ha sido y sigue siendo un golpe muy duro para él. Pero con todo... el "capitán Otaku" de las JGSDF, grita vista a la derecha a pleno pulmón, y toda la tropa japonesa (entre quienes a su lado, a primera fila, están Kuribayashi, Tomita, Kurata o Kuwahara, entre otros), giran su cabeza y saludan al mismo tiempo exacto hacia la emperatriz y su comandante en Jefe, postrando Piña su cabeza en señal de respeto y devolviendo los Generales el saludo. Tras ellos, otra escuadra japonesa, la de la _1_ _st_ _brigade parachute_ con el capitán Kamito Kuroishi, cuya diferencia radica en sus cascos oscuros negros con el gran escudo de su unidad (el paracaídas alado) en el casco, y sus fusiles _Howa Type 89-F_ especiales para su unidad. Repitiéndose el grito de vista a la derecha y saludo a la emperatriz Piña. Para las gentes de Sadera, es la primera vez que ven desfilar ante ellos y para nadie más que para ellos, a quienes llegaron primero del otro lado de la puerta de Alnus. Ven por primera vez... a quien osaron atacar. Pero aun hay más, porque...

Tras los japoneses... y cambiando la orquesta de sinfonía, pasando a tocar la _marche lorraine_ , desfilan dos escuadras francesas. La del 35 regimiento de Infantería de la Armée de Terre... luciendo sus uniformes de parada de camisa blanca de manga corta, pantalón beige ajustado, botas negras y relucientes, la gorra tipo _Kepi_ (el clásico gorro cúbico francés), en negro con la parte superior en rojo, en la cabeza; las vistosas hombreras negras con la graduación... y el pañuelo amarillo en el cuello. Llevando sus armas, los fusiles _FAMAS_ , no sobre el hombro cómo los demás... sino sobre el pecho, sujetado bajo el brazo derecho, cómo es normal llevar el FAMAS en los desfiles de la Armée de Terre. Con un paso también sincronizado, pero tranquilo y sin llamar excesivamente la atención. Al frente de la formación... con el banderín de su regimiento (en azul y rojo) en la bayoneta de su fusil, el teniente Phillipe Gabrion. Cómo antes los japoneses, ordena con un grito a pleno pulmón, con furia incluso, vista a la derecha, saludando al palco de autoridades él y todas las tropas francesas. Y una vez más... Gabrion causa impresión en general al público femenino, incluido a la emperatriz... y a Gabrion, que manteniéndose imperturbable, hiendo al frente de su escuadra, piensa con ironía _Otra vez esa extraña sensación de sentirme observado_. Desfila tras ellos, otra escuadra, la de tropas aerotransportadas de la 4ª brigada de aerocombate de la Armée de Terre, con el coronel Illion Flaviant al frente, luciendo el uniforme de parada de su unidad, cuya diferencia radica en llevar boina militar azul marino en la cabeza en vez del gorro Kepi, y en lucir el emblema de su brigada en la manga de la camisa, en lo demás, su uniforme es igual al de sus colegas de infantería terrestre y llevando igual los fusiles FAMAS.

Tras las tropas francesas... es el turno de las españolas, y una vez más, la orquesta militar cambia de sintonía, pasando a tocar _los voluntarios_ , la marcha principal del Ejército de Tierra español. Una primera escuadra de tropas, las de la brigada de infantería _Asturias 31_ , liderada cómo no... por el teniente Xavier Roig, con otro oficial dos pasos tras suyo, llevando el banderín de su brigada. Tropas en este caso, uniformadas con un uniforme de parada, que no es otro que un uniforme de camuflaje ajustado, con las mangas arremangadas, boina gris en la cabeza con el escudo de su regimiento, pañuelo rojo en el cuello y guantes blancos en las manos. Llevando el fusil _H &K G-36E_, sobre el hombro izquierdo. Uniforme que es el mismo para hombres y mujeres, ya que la cabo mayor Isabel Fuentes también lo lleva... y el sargento Aitor Aiguren, ya fuerte y grandote de por si, sacando pecho y desfilando con cara seria de pocos amigos, aun intimida más. Xavier... pese a que en el fondo aun tiene el susto en el cuerpo de lo que le pasó en el aeropuerto de Barcelona a penas 48 horas antes, echa el grito de visto a la derecha, y todas las tropas españolas giran la vista hacia su General y quienes le rodean, saludando. Unas tropas españolas, cuyo desfile está bien ejecutado y sincronizado, alzando el brazo derecho a cada paso, pero tampoco es el más llamativo del mundo. Tras ellos, otra escuadra española, la de tropas paracaidistas o BRIPAC de la brigada Almogávores VI, en un uniforme de parada... peculiar: verde claro, con cinturón verde oscuro, pañuelo amarillo al cuello y boina negra, con las mangas arremangadas y luciendo en dichas mangas, el escudo sobre fondo rojo de su unidad: el paracaídas sobre aspa de borgoña. Desfilando cómo sus colegas de infantería terrestre, alzando el brazo derecho y un tanto deprisa. Un desfile que para los habitantes de Sadera y para Piña y su séquito, no deja de ser impresionante (pese a que intentan aparentar que no se dejan impresionar). Pero todo pastel, tiene su guinda... y esta, la ponen los chilenos y...

La orquesta cambia otra vez de sintonía, sonando esta vez _los viejos estandartes_ , el himno del Ejército de Chile... entrando en escena las tropas chilenas del regimiento de Infantería nº2 Maipo, con unos uniformes y una manera de desfilar nunca vista ni imaginada en Falmart: tropas con los uniformes de parada o _tenidas de salida_ completamente grises, con cinturón con hebillas blancos, botones dorados y insignias rojas en el cuello del uniforme, y además... el clásico e inconfundible _Stahlhelm_ , el casco de acero alemán, en el mismo gris que el uniforme, en la cabeza. Unos uniformes absolutamente extraños y desconcertantes para Piña y todos quienes lo miran. Aunque con un elemento que desentona un poco en el conjunto... cómo es el hecho de que no lleven los fusiles de época que corresponderían (los _Mauser 1895)_ , sino sus fusiles de asalto actuales, los _FAMAE-Galil ACE_ , sobre el hombro izquierdo. Pero sabiendo para quien desfilan, han pensado evidentemente, que no se fijarán en este detalle. Porque lo que impresiona a las autoridades imperiales, especialmente a Molt, que se queda con unos ojos cómo platos, mudo... es el ver... y oír, y notar el suelo temblar... al ver estas tropas chilenas, desfilar al también inconfundible "paso de la oca" al más puro estilo prusiano, también conocido cómo "wehrmacht style", cosa que es errónea, porque es influencia alemana de finales del siglo XIX, muy anterior a los nazis (sería más bien, cómo desfilaban los alemanes en la 1ª GM por ejemplo). Pero un estilo de desfilar sin duda más llamativo y espectacular que los anteriores, y que para las gentes del otro mundo, les deja sencillamente, boquiabiertos y... cohibidos. Porque no solo a la hora de guerrear, sino también de desfilar... su estilo es claramente superior, y en este caso, las viejas reminiscencias prusianas del Ejército de Chile (un caso único en el mundo), se han llevado la palma. A Piña especialmente, le hacen ver lo que ya aprendió en el libro que le regaló Itami sobre la historia de nuestro mundo: nuestra larga, mucho más larga experiencia... en el arte de la guerra, con toda la parafernalia asociada.

El General chileno, José Luís Ríos, pero... en vez de estar satisfecho, sentir orgullo o sonreír confiado por el éxito de sus tropas... parece cómo ausente, mirando preocupado... a su hijo, el cabo segundo Diego Ríos, quien desfila en perfecta formación, obviamente, queriéndolo hacer lo mejor posible, más ante su comandante en jefe... quien es también su padre. Un padre que está preocupado por lo que habló el día antes en Shinjuku, Tokio con un "viejo colega" mexicano: revelarle un pasado oculto a su propio hijo.

Terminado el desfile de infantería... desfila una representación de los vehículos, de todas las clases y tamaños, aunque obviamente, lo que impresiona e impacta a Piña (y aun le impacta ahora)... es ver los "elefantes de hierro": los carros de combate o MBT, anticuados y casi obsoletos en nuestro mundo... pero en Falmart, máquinas de guerra y destrucción temibles: los _Type 74_ japoneses y los _Leopard I_ chilenos... sin que haya (de momento) planes para que la coalición aumente su dotación de tanques o traiga máquinas más modernas (los japoneses con sus _Type 90_ o _Type 10_ ; los franceses con sus _AMX-56 Leclerc_ ; los españoles con sus _Leopard 2E_ ; o los chilenos con sus _Leopard 2A4CHL_ ). Cosa que evidentemente... dispararía los costes o sería por necesidad. Necesidad que puede que...

Un desfile que los gobiernos de la coalición han autorizado... y Piña ha tenido que pensarse mucho el permitirlo, porque aun no tiene claro que a muchos en el Imperio Reconstituido les haga mucha gracia esta imagen. Por no mencionar lo que el otro lado de la puerta, la reacción que pueda suponer por parte de la opinión pública (cámaras militares han tomado fotografías y vídeos del desfile que después serán distribuidas a las agencias de noticias o colgadas en las webs oficiales de los respectivos ejércitos.). Sea cómo sea... el desfile transcurre tranquilamente y sin incidentes de ninguna clase. Aunque no muy lejos de allí, sobre el alto tejado de un edificio de piedra, la capitana Ren Schmidt del _Special Forces Group_ de las JGSDF, en uniforme de combate completo (incluyendo los cascos con micrófono y el gorro en la cabeza) y armada con su _H &K _417 con mira _elcan_ infrarroja (cómo el que se ve en el anime), quien está acompañada de otro oficial del primer equipo de su unidad, aunque en la otra punta del tejado. Ren, mirando con unos prismáticos portátiles hacia el desfile... le da por chinchar a su "amigo" francés, el capitán Joël Lefevre, quien está en otro punto de la ciudad, sin poder presenciar el desfile, diciéndole ella por radio en broma...

"¡Ja! No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, frenchie. Me caen bien los chilenos por desfilar al antiguo estilo prusiano. Vosotros no desfiláis mal, pero... a la hora de luchar..." dice Ren al transmisor con cara sarcástica, soltando una puya inocente (o no tanto) a Joël, que le responde por el transmisor... en el mismo tono " _¿Ah, sí, capitana? Los chilenos son chilenos, no alemanes. Y francamente... les quitas el casco y los confundes con un botones de hotel de lujo. Y tu querido Bundeswehr... ¡Ja! Pero si llevan unos uniformes que parecen sacados del día del orgullo gay. Nosotros al menos tenemos ELEGANCIA, cosa que tú, capitana, no sabes ni lo que es._ " oye Ren por su pinganillo... habiendo puesto mala cara estúpida que ha ido a más, por momentos, respondiéndole con un...

"Púdrete, frenchie. Definitivamente no os soporto. Y a ti, menos que a nadie. No creas que olvidaré fácilmente lo que pasó en Berlín." exclama con mala cara estúpida la guapa y en excelente forma capitana Germanojaponesa de cabello castaño recogido y ojos grises, en una relación de amor-odio que va a más con el atractivo capitán francés de ojos azules y cabello y barba rubias sin bigote, oyendo Ren las risas del "frenchie" por sus cascos, quien no se toma en serio lo que le ha dicho Ren... y ella, acaba también por sonreír tímidamente, al poder escuchar que él está perfectamente.

Una relación la suya... que cobrará mas importancia, en unas horas. Para ellos... y también para la emperatriz, los suyos... y sus invitados. Porque algo puede pasar. Y algo...

 _ **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Blackforest Village, Nebraska, Estados Unidos. 5:00 AM hora local**

La orden de atacar se pospuso por 24 horas. El Presidente Dyrrell, quizás por las advertencias de su asesor y consejero, John Andrews, de que estaba cometiendo un error al dejar el ataque contra lo que ya tienen claro que es una base subterránea o "algo" desconocido usado por la CIA de Richard Stravinski... en manos de la Guardia Nacional de Nebraska. La indecisión, incluso los remordimientos le acecharon en plena madrugada... hasta que a penas una hora antes de que diera inicio... pospuso la orden de ataque otras 24 horas más, hasta que se aclarara las ideas. Una decisión que para los estrategas militares en el Pentágono... no hará otra cosa que empeorar más una batalla cuyo resultado... puede estar finiticado y sentenciado antes de que ni siquiera empiece la batalla. Pero eso... es lo que opinan los militares de las Fuerzas Armadas: del US Army y las USAF. Pero Dyrrell, aunque sea el líder de la nación más poderosa del mundo... no deja de ser un político con muchos más defectos que virtudes. Y entre ellos... está el tirar adelante con su propio criterio sin escuchar consejos de nadie más que de él mismo. En otras palabras... lo va a hacer a su manera, para intentar preservar su propia carrera política y no dejar la Presidencia siendo recordado cómo el "Jimmy Carter republicano". Confía en que incluso sus plegarias a Dios serán escuchadas y habrá un milagro. Pero... los milagros parece que sólo existen en la mitología y en el deporte. Y los militares en el Pentágono, lo saben muy bien... trabajando en el Plan B sin hacer mucho caso de lo que diga un Presidente a quien cómo decimos en España... le quedan dos telediarios.

Pero habiendo pasado esas 24 horas... la orden de ataque ha llegado, y debe ser ejecutada. Una orden... que quienes deben ejecutarla, a penas conocen los detalles, por no decir... ninguno. Ignorando el gobernador del Estado de Nebraska (de su mismo partido), Dyrrell, mediante el secretario de defensa, quien ha obedecido a regañadientes eso sí, ha dado la orden de actuar al comandante en Jefe de dicha Guardia Nacional (Un Mayor General, con uniforme de dos estrellas). Una incursión contra no saben quien ni cuantos: sólo dónde. O en otras palabras... contra un enemigo de quienes no están autorizados a saber quien es, porque es un asunto de alto secreto que manejan en Washington. La unidad desplegada, y sólo parte de ella... es el 134 regimiento de caballería.

Siendo plena madrugada; una madrugada gélida, nevada, cruda, de pleno invierno, con temperaturas bajo cero y nieve hasta dónde alcanza la vista, la caravana de vehículos de dicho regimiento de infantería motorizada, formada por ocho _HMMWV_ (Humbee's armados), cuatro blindados de transporte de tropas _M113_ , así cómo con cuatro camiones más _M939_ , cargados de tropas (unas 35 por camión), formando cuatro pelotones de infantería... y una compañía entera de infantería de más de un centenar de hombres, a los que hay que sumar los tripulantes de los blindados... y de las aeronaves de apoyo aéreo de la misma unidad: con seis helicópteros (viejos) _Bell UH-1H Iroquiois_... junto a otros dos más modernos _Bell OH-58D Kiowa_ , armados con cohetes _Hydra 70_ , misiles anti-tanque _AGM-114 Hellfire_ y ametralladoras cal. 50 _M293_... además de su sistema de reconocimiento óptico y térmico _MMS_ sobre el rotor de la hélice con varias cámaras en una esfera. Con el problema que son sólo dos helicópteros... y llevan munición más bien escasa.

Las tropas de los camiones, cuyos uniformes son modernos, con el patrón pixelado grisáceo de los uniformes _ACU_ (Army Combat Uniform), y con cascos más viejos PASGT o _paz-get_ , con monoculares de visión nocturna incluidos, pero en cambio... armados con armas más bien descatalogadas de las unidades de primera línea del Ejército: fusiles M-16A3; pistolas M9; rifles cortos Mossberg 500; o ametralladoras ligeras _M249_... en sus versión más antigua, de hace 20 años o más. Con unas tropas además, que o bien son novatas y muy jóvenes... o son ya de la reserva, aunque con experiencia en combate: veteranos. Cómo es el caso de quien dirige dicha unidad que por el tipo de vehículos, es más bien de reconocimiento, que es un veterano de Iraq con más de 40 años, fuerte pero con algo de sobrepeso, blanco, mofletes sonrojados, pelirrojo y ojos verdes amarillentos: el capitán Dan Nelly.

Tras cortar ellos mismos por ambos extremos la carretera que da acceso al pueblo, quedándose dos pelotones de guardia ante la barrera y obligando a dar media vuelto a los muy pocos vehículos que van de paso... al pasar la columna de vehículos blindados por la carretera que atraviesa... Blackforest Village, todos los guardias nacionales se dan cuenta de algo: no se ve un alma en ninguna parte. Cómo si fuera... un pueblo fantasma, pese a que se supone que allí vive gente (porque ignoran por completo lo que aquí pasó). Al cabo de unos momentos, siendo aun plena madrugada... llegan a dónde se les ha ordenado: al bosque de da nombre el condado de su Estado, el bosque oscuro, que durante siglos estuvo habitado por los indígenas Kuix, hasta que fueron masacrados por el ejército allá por 1871. La columna de vehículos, detenidos uno tras otro ante el enorme y espeso bosque, esperan las instrucciones de quien dirige la operación... y la llegada de los refuerzos aéreos, que están de camino.

Por la trampilla superior de uno de los M113, asoma el capitán Nelly, mirando hacia el bosque con unos prismáticos de visión nocturna. Adentro del blindado, además del conductor de la tanqueta, está el segundo del capitán, un teniente primero, un latino joven de piel morena y ojos negros saltones, llamado Roberto Santos, un tanto chistoso... que ignora por completo lo que se les viene encima.

"¿Algo que valga la pena de ver, capitán? No sé... alguna vaca, un zorro, una tía buena en pelotas... algo." dice chistoso el teniente latino, desde dentro del blindado, y el capitán, subido a la trampilla, le responde irónico, mirando al bosque por sus prismáticos "Sí, teniente, ya te he oído. Si veo a Denise Milani en bikini ya te avisaré. Pero por el momento, no se ve nada." y bajando los prismáticos, sopesándolo por un instante, serio, suelta "Aaagghhh... no me gusta. Y además, ni siquiera nos han dicho contra quien y cuantos nos tenemos que enfrentar. Sólo que se se encuentran aquí. … En este bosque de Blackforest Village." y vuelve a meterse adentro del blindado, donde además del conductor del M113 y el teniente, hay cuatro soldados más.

Santos le pregunta sarcástico "¿? El que, no le gusta. ¿El frío que hace? Nha, apuesto que sólo nos vamos a enfrentar a granjeros fanáticos, indios radicales o vete tú a saber que coño. Aigh... y sí. Ojalá se nos apareciera Denise Milani en bikini. Sólo de pensarlo mi otra pistola se carga automáticamente, ya sabe, jejeje" dice el teniente con risa boba de pervertido, echando el capitán un suspiro de resignación con el ceño fruncido, dentro de la tanqueta con tenue luz anaranjada, cuando suena la radio...

" _Unidad Romeo, aquí águila juno seis. Aproximándonos a vuestra posición, en menos dos minutos. Cambio._ " exclama uno de los copilotos y mando de la unidad aérea de la división de caballería, desde uno de los OH-58D, respondiendo el capitán Nelly al transmisor "Aquí unidad Romeo. Recibido, águila juno seis. ¿Podéis hacernos un favor sin importancia? Sobrevolad el bosque y escudriñad con vuestras cámaras infrarrojas y térmicas a ver si veis algo. Tiene que haberlo." exclama serio el capitán de la Guardia Nacional de Nebraska, recibiendo respuesta desde el helicóptero... que ya se oye venir en la distancia, por radio...

" _Roger. Escudriñaremos el bosque en busca de vida inteligente. Y no me refiero a vosotros._ " dice en broma el copiloto del OH-58D, replicando Nelly con mala cara estúpida "Muy gracioso. Búscalo. Ya sé que la opinión general es que ahí no hay nada importante. Pero tanto secretismo... esto me huele raro. Llámalo paranoia o la voz de la experiencia ganada en la batalla de Faluya, pero sé que ahí hay algo. Lo noto. Y no quiero arriesgar la vida de mis hombres para saberlo. Así que avisa en cuando veas cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Cambio." le advierte seriamente el capitán al tripulante de uno de los helicópteros de reconocimiento y ataque. En el interior del M113, lo oyen claramente, saliendo de nuevo Nelly por la escotilla. Observa y oye cómo los hasta ocho helicópteros les sobrevuelan a no mucha altura, adentrándose sobre el espeso bosque... quien el propio Sheriff del condado, Kevin Wackmyre, sabe que los indios Kuik lo consideraban mágico. Pero lo que hay en sus profundidades... no es precisamente mágico. O... en el fondo, puede que sí?

A bordo de uno de los OH-58D, mientras el piloto dirige la aeronave, el co-piloto, otro capitán, quien antes ha hablado por radio con Dan Nelly, dirige el sistema de cámaras infrarrojas y térmicas montado sobre la hélice del aparato... y observando las imágenes tomadas en uno de los tres monitores, el de la izquierda, en el panel de mandos. Sin ver nada extraño de momento, cuando...

"¿? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunta realmente extrañado... porque le parece estar viendo algo blanco y... muy grande en la cámara infrarroja, pasando la imagen a la térmica... y quedándose alucinado, exclamando "Oh... Dios... mio..."

El motivo de tal impresión... no es otro que el ver la forma de algo que parece absolutamente imposible que esté ahí... pero lo está. Pero en cuando va a comunicarlo por radio al capitán Nelly...

Una ráfaga de ametralladora de una cadencia tremenda, muy alta, los agujerea... y los abate, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siendo el OH-58D, abatido en un instante, cayendo al bosque convertido en un montón de chatarra en llamas. Pocos segundos después... desde abajo, empiezan a ser disparados más y más misiles tierra-aire, pequeños, pero de efectividad tremenda. El OH-58 superviviente intenta escapar soltando bengalas térmicas para despistarlos... siendo alcanzados, uno tras otro, los viejos y obsoletos UH-1H. Porque con lo que les están disparando desde abajo, es con un cañón rotativo _M61 Vulcan_ montado en un _Machbet_ (versión israelí del M113)... y una de las muchas baterías desplegadas por el interior del bosque... de misiles tierra-aire de corto alcance _Iron Dome_ o cúpula de hierro, diseñados para abatir cualquier cosa volante a corta distancia (cohetes, misiles, aviones, helicópteros, superman, lo que sea). En cuestión de segundos... la formación de helicópteros... y todos sus tripulantes, han resultado baja.

En el M113 del capitán Nelly, éste se ha quedado de piedra, literalmente: ha perdido todo contacto con la unidad aérea de apoyo... escuchando a lo lejos muchas explosiones y fogonazos, en el aire. Lo presentía, lo notaba, que adentro del bosque... hay algo no sólo extraño, sino... poderoso. Pero tiene unas órdenes que cumplir... pese a que sabe que lo más probable, es que no vuelva a casa vivo.

"Capitán. ¡Capitán Nelly! ¡CAPITÁN, QUE COÑO HACEMOS! ¡RESPONDA!" le grita desconcertado de verdad el teniente, y el capitán, con su cabeza a mil por hora, lo más rápido que puede, cuando decide: vuelve a asomar por la trampilla superior del M113... notando en la distancia, un ruido, una vibración... que no es la de sus propios carros. Empuña sus prismáticos de visión nocturna. Casi no se ve... pero ahí están: algo moviéndose hacia ellos a mucha distancia, en formación, unos junto a otros... hasta que puede notar que se detienen a unos 2800 metros de ellos. Pero Miller se queda parado, helado... porque sabe que son esas cosas bien adentro del bosque. Y cuando va a gritarlo... unos fogonazos se ven en la distancia, seguido de un zumbido in crescendo y...

A su alrededor, tres de las tanquetas M113 son desintegradas, literalmente, voladas en mil pedazos, con las cadenas de acero forjado volando cómo plumas por el aire. Y sus tripulantes... son muertos y también... desintegrados. De los camiones, bajan las tropas inmediatamente, entre los gritos de los oficiales que ordenan a la tropa ponerse en posición y prepararse para defender su posición. Nelly se da cuenta de que a más de 2000 metros de ellos... hay carros de combate... que no son de los suyos (M1 Abrams). Y... tiene razón. Porque a 2750 metros de ellos, una formación de tres carros de combate _Merkava 4_ , la última y más moderna versión del MBT israelí, de más de 65 toneladas y con cañón de 120mm, 1 ametralladora del .50, otras dos del .30, motor diésel V12 de 1500cv, unido a esto su torrera de blindaje compuesto de última generación... y un sistema de protección activo único en el mundo, que le permite repeler cualquier proyectil enemigo antes de que se le acerque, el _Trophy_ (que se denota por las cuatro antenas que hay a cada borde del chasis del tanque). Nelly... casi entra en pánico, porque es consciente que si hay "eso" ahí... qué más puede haber?

"¡TODO EL MUNDO ABAJO, ABAJO! ¡RÁPIDO RÁPIDO RÁPIDO! ¡PONÉOS A CUBIERTO, A CUBIERTO!" grita Dan Nelly a pleno pulmón, bajando todos de la tanqueta... al mismo tiempo que las tropas de los camiones van bajando... siendo cubiertos por las ametralladoras de los Humvee armados. Adams y sus hombres consiguen protegerse, poniéndose a cubierto tras los troncos de árboles. Las demás tropas, intentan avanzar hacia el interior... cuando a menos de 1000 metros de ellos, una lluvia de balas de ametralladoras _IMI Negev_ de 7,62mm... y aun más lejos... de francotiradores con rifles de precisión _Barret XM500_ de cal.50...

Muchas de las tropas, decenas, ya caen muertas antes de poderse haber puesto a cubierto. Los operadores de teléfono satelital intentan contactar con sus superiores en las bases de dónde han salido, o bien para recibir apoyo aéreo inmediato (cosa que se ha visto que de poco serviría) o refuerzos que no podrían llegar a tiempo... pero es inútil: las comunicaciones no funcionan. El enemigo al que se enfrentan, les supera en cantidad, en calidad, en potencia, y en tecnología de las armas, haciendo también uso de contramedidas electrónicas que impiden toda comunicación en el área que no sea la suya.

No muy lejos uno del otro, cubiertos tras los árboles, el capitán Nelly, desconcertado a más no poder, observa cómo a su alrededor, esas tropas demasiado jóvenes y sin experiencia en combate, están más bien muertas de miedo. Él es un veterano con experiencia en Iraq, pero a su alrededor, todos son tropas de segunda fila.

"¡CAPITÁN! ¡LAS PUTAS RADIOS NO FUNCIONAN, NO PODEMOS LLAMAR A NADIE! ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ O NOS MATARÁN A TO..." antes de que un soldado, un operador de radio, a la izquierda de Nelly y parapetado tras un árbol... asomando unos pocos centímetros la cabeza, pueda terminar lo que decía, una bala le vuela el cráneo, cayendo muerto. El desconcierto, el miedo, el terror incluso visceral, se ha apoderado de muchos de ellos. Pero los hay que resisten y devuelven el fuego con M-16 y ametralladoras ligeras, sin saber muy bien a quien disparan. Cuando...

Varias explosiones se suceden a su alrededor: fuego de mortero de 120mm les está cayendo encima, con explosiones tremendas alrededor de las tropas. Sin apoyo aéreo, sin blindados, con ametralladoras y francotiradores que les disparan en la distancia y en la oscuridad. Y aun así... dos de esos Guardias Nacionales, se atreven a responder, al llevar encima armamento antitanque: cohetes de un sólo uso _AT4_ (diseño sueco)... disparando a tientas sobre una de las posiciones de ametralladoras... y sin saber si acierta... y el otro, apunta más allá: hacia los supuestos tanques en la distancia. Nelly solo saca uno de las lentes de los prismáticos para mirar, observando cómo en cuestión de pocos segundos... el cohete va directo hacia uno de los _Merkava 4_ que avanza muy lentamente. Pero su sistema de protección _Trophy_ entra en acción, interceptando el cohete cuando a punto está de alcanzarle, produciéndose una explosión en el aire ante el tanque. Explosión que deja mucho humo y que Nelly ve por sus prismáticos de visión nocturna... cómo el tanque traviesa majestuoso y tan campante, la nube de humo, sin haber sufrido el más mínimo daño, quedándose absolutamente de piedra. Toda resistencia ante una fuerza así... resulta inútil. Sus tropas van cayendo unas tras otras, algunos se asoman disparando a lo loco... siendo llenadas de plomo. Cuando... una potente explosión cae justo al lado suyo. Nelly queda aturdido por un instante... oyendo entonces gritar desesperado de dolor al teniente latino...

"¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡JODER, MIERDA! ¡MIS PIERNAS! ¡MIS PIERNAAAS! ¡ME HAN VOLADO LA VERGA!" grita absolutamente desesperado el teniente Roberto Santos... quedándose el capitán horrorizado, de piedra, al ver que el latino ha perdido las dos piernas y lo que hay entre ellas, gritando con tal desesperación, hasta que poco a poco... su voz se apaga... y muere desangrado. Ahora quien experimenta el terror... ya es él. Algunas tropas intentan huir para atrás... siendo también abatidas. Tropas que se van cayendo, una tras otra, por un fuego que no cesa y que va a más. Nelly lo devuelve con el M16 pero sin apuntarlo, disparando a ciegas para no asomar la cabeza... hasta que le dan en la mano, volándosela. Grita de dolor con todas sus fuerzas, retorciéndose con un dolor indescriptible, saliendo la sangre disparada a chorro por la muñeca amputada. Ya habiendo perdido incluso la cordura... sale para atrás arrastrándose por el suelo. A su alrededor... todo son guardias nacionales muertos. En algunos casos... sólo hay pedazos de ellos. Dominado por el pánico... su vista se va nublando y su sus fuerzas van disminuyendo más y más: se está desangrando. Acaba tumbado en el suelo, boca arriba, agonizando... cuando...

Desde la penumbra del bosque, emergen... cómo fantasmas, las tropas que han estado combatiendo: con uniformes de combate completamente negros (para camuflarse de noche). Ni siquiera se les puede ver los ojos por llevar unos binoculares acoplados a sus cascos. Andando con parsimonia... y empuñando fusiles _Tavor TAR-21_ con silenciador y mira infrarroja. En sus últimos instantes de vida, el capitán Nelly sólo se pregunta... por qué... y quienes son esa gente desconocida. Antes de poder preguntarse que es lo que pasa en ese lugar al que les han mandado a una muerte segura... su vista se oscurece para siempre... y muere. Observado por unos soldados verdaderamente extraños, pero cuyo equipamiento más moderno y superior entrenamiento, da una cosa por segura: mandar tropas de segunda clase o de reserva a combatir contra tropas de primera sin el apoyo correcto... ha sido un grave error. Un error que tiene un responsable: Dyrrell.

Uno de los soldados, comunica por su micrófono incorporado en su casco, algo... en hebreo. Lo cual puede querer decir... pero también, que lo transmite al interior del nido de hormigas. Y de allí... a quien ya sabéis: al ser que es maldad pura y en esencia... y que que muy pronto... va incluso a tener objetivos... propios de deidades: literalmente.

Pero una primera consecuencia... se conoce inmediatamente, en la propia Casa Blanca, porque...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **El Pentágono, Arlington, Virginia, Estados Unidos. 6:00 AM hora local**

El teléfono le ha despertado cuando aun no ha amanecido sobre la capital de Estados Unidos. Se acostó tomándose pastillas para dormir, porque hubiera sido incapaz de ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Los remordimientos, la inquietud... el miedo a que su genial plan no saliese bien cómo TODOS a su alrededor le advirtieron hasta el último momento, le carcomía la poca conciencia que le queda. Porque es sabido que él, el Presidente Dyrrell, es de esa clase de hombres que prefiere comer cristales o ver de principio a fin una película porno gay, antes que reconocer que se ha equivocado. Y eso se debe a que su decisión... supone sacrificar las vidas de muchos hombres, en su mayoría muy jóvenes, por el mero hecho de creerse que puede derrotar a un enemigo que ha tildado de inferior.

Pero en cuando ha descolgado el teléfono y le han informado del resultado de su "genial idea", con una pequeña, casi insignificante, ofensiva con uno o dos batallones (poco más de un centenar de tropas) de la Guardia Nacional de Nebraska, sobre el Nido de hormigas de Richard Stravinski... se ha quedado completamente mudo, de piedra, paralizado. Todos se lo advirtieron y no hizo caso a las advertencias. No ya sólo por los remordimientos de conciencia... sino por, si algún día, dentro de muchos años, se destapa la verdad, Dyrrell puede quedar para los anales de la historia, cómo un presidente no sólo inepto o de sangre demasiado caliente... sino también cómo el Presidente que pudo evitar una conspiración de proporciones inimaginables... y por su propia egolatría, no lo hizo.

Sin ni siquiera responder a quien le ha llamado, con una cara que es un poema, de trauma incluso, ha colgado el teléfono, quedándose traumatizado, sin reaccionar. Cómo se quedó Stalin cuando le informaron de la invasión alemana el 22 de junio de 1941. Una vez más (cómo tantas otras), Dyrrell, ha fracasado estrepitosamente.

Pero... Dyrrell, acaba por reaccionar tras unos cinco eternos minutos en que se ha quedado con cara de muñeca hinchable, en su cama del dormitorio presidencial de la Casa Blanca. Vuelve a descolgar el teléfono... y por fin se atreve, por fin... a hacer lo que debería haber hecho de buen principio: mandar su carrera política a tomar por... donde termina la espalda, y coger el toro por los cuernos. Unos cuernos que son más bien... del diablo en persona: Richard Stravinski. Pero esto... será trabajo del FBI. Lo que debe hacer ahora... es acabar con una enorme, gigantesca, poderosa... molestia para él, pero amenaza para ambos mundos: el nido de hormigas. Y para eso... debe contar con una herramienta a su alcance, por la sencilla razón... que él es su comandante en Jefe: con las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos de América, las más poderosas del mundo. Y llama a un sitio y a alguien... que no está muy lejos de él: al otro lado del río Potomac.

En el mismo instante exacto, en una de las incontables salas de uno de los edificios de poder más conocidos del mundo, el Pentágono, alguien ha descolgado su teléfono móvil que sonaba bajo su chaqueta. Una chaqueta de uniforme de Almirante de la Marina de los Estados Unidos... quien se encuentra en una sala un tanto grande, acompañado de otras dos personas... y viejos colegas entre sí, militares, también en uniforme de servicio: el General de la Fuerza Aérea, Klassius Helldt, un tipo de cerca de 60 años, de pecho palomo, fuerte, cabeza rapada y con cara de pocos amigos... pero en el fondo, simpático; y alguien quien a Dyrrel no le cae en gracia y Dyrrell no le cae en gracia a él... pero le tiene en cuenta porque es todo un veterano con más vidas que un gato y un excepcional estratega en combate: el General de la US Army (en su correspondiente uniforme de servicio marrón de cuatro estrellas), Miller Adams. Estos tres observan cómo el Almirante, de espaldas suyas, habla con quien para ellos... es su máximo superior.

"Sí, señor. … Lo entiendo. … Sí, señor. … Sí, señor Presidente. … Cuente con nosotros. Haremos limpieza a fondo, se lo garantizo. … Gracias, señor. …" y sin hablar más, el Almirante Klark Kingley cuelga el teléfono con expresión seria e incluso... de cierta empatía con el Presidente Dyrrel, con quien acaba de hablar. Se encuentran en una sala más bien austera, con relojes en las paredes con varias franjas horarias de Estados Unidos y el mundo, unas banderas (insignias militares y la bandera estadounidense), así cómo un monitor de plasma en una pared, pero nada más.

"Y bien. Ese cowboy descerebrado por fin ha visto la luz y va a permitir que hagamos algo? No quiero estar aquí de pie todo el día tocándome los huevos." dice con mala leche el General Adams, levantado de brazos cruzados... con su bastón dejado sobre la mesa de madera con butacas de cuero alrededor que preside un extremo de la sala... pero todos permanecen de pie ante los dos grandes monitores empotrados. A su lado, el General de las USAF, Helldt, le replica en el mismo tono "Adams, eres... es el comandante en jefe, muestra un poco, algo, de respeto. Ya sé que cuando asomaste la cabeza por la matriz de tu madre, ya le dijiste palabrotas de las gordas al médico. Y las dirás hasta al altísimo cuando te llegue la hora." le dice el General de las Fuerzas Aéreas con ironía y mala cara estúpida al del Ejército, Adams, que replica con sonrisa cómplice en la cara...

"¡Ja! En eso último, tienes razón. Habiendo vivido tantas veces infiernos en la Tierra, cuando me llegue la hora, aunque me manden de una patada al culo al infierno, allí me sentiré cómo en mi casa. ¡Jajaja!" exclama el General Adams riendo campechano, y los otros dos colegas... suspirando de resignación con el ceño fruncido.

Helldt pregunta al Almirante "Bueno... era el Presidente, y no te ha llamado para darte los buenos días. Suéltalo de una vez." dice con cierta mala cara el General de las USAF, y el Almirante Kingley, con expresión seria e incluso un tanto... derrotista, responde...

" … Tenemos autorización para actuar. Con todos los medios disponibles. Pero... también me ha dicho que..." dice bajando la mirada y apretando los dientes de rabia, quedándose Adams y Helldt mirándose seriamente, y devolviendo la mirada hacia el Almirante, Adams pregunta "Ya me puedo imaginar la respuesta, Klark. Pero cómo coño ha terminado esa mariconada de ataque de tres al cuarto que Dyrrell quería hacer sí o sí, sin importarle una mierda nuestra opinión. Al menos habrán luchado, no? Cuantas bajas han sufrido los de la Guardia Nacional de Nebraska en esa gilipollez de ataque?" pregunta Evans con mala cara, y Kingley, tragando saliva con mala cara, levanta la mirada, respondiendo seriamente "... Todos. Ni un superviviente. 138 hombres... muertos para nada. Sólo por la... voluntad del Presidente."

El silencio sepulcral se hace por un instante en la habitación o sala del Pentágono. Cuando de nuevo, Adams, alza la voz, diciendo serio... pero también con ánimo de devolver el golpe, diciendo "Puede ser verdad, Almirante. Pero por mis cojones esos hombres que han dado la vida por su país... habrán muerto en balde. Cobardes los ha habido siempre en todas partes. Pero también hay valientes, verdaderos soldados... que luchan hasta el final, tanto en la derrota cómo en la victoria. Y no pienso permitir que de esos hombres que hayan luchado hasta el final, hayan muerto inútilmente. Porque... lo que cuenta al final, es la victoria. Y me conocéis bien. Cuando empiezo... ya no puedo parar hasta obtenerla. Y la vamos a obtener." dice con una mueca confiada, incluso cruel, el viejo y aguerrido General de la US Army, sumándose entonces el General Helldt en el mismo tono "Pero todo eso es inútil sin los medios para hacerlo. Por suerte... nosotros los tenemos. Y juntos... harán que cómo un niño en el parque... aplastemos con nuestros pies a ese nido de hormigas."

"Salvo que ese "nido" es más bien de marabuntas africanas. Hará falta mucho por nuestra parte para acabar con lo que sea que estén haciendo ahí dentro. Claro que en nuestro caso..." acaba diciendo el Almirante... con mala cara estúpida, exclamando Adams con cruel sonrisa burlona "Ah, que mala suerte que en Nebraska no haya OCÉANO, jajaja."

"No lo digo por eso, Miller. … Sino qué será... lo que nos encontremos ahí dentro." dice muy en serio el Almirante Kingley, cuando... la puerta de la sala se abre, entrando entonces otro militar, mucho más joven que ellos. En uniforme azul de Servicio de las USAF con rango de teniente, alguien... que recuerda y mucho a Yanagida, salvo por ser pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y piel clara, pero igualmente perfeccionista al vestir y expresarse, con gafas perfectamente limpias y uniforme al guante: el teniente Dermont O'Reilly.

"Disculpen la espera, señores. Gracias por haber venido a la sala que se les ha indicado. Soy el teniente Dermont O'Reilly de las Fuerzas Aéreas, asociado a la Agencia de Inteligencia de Defensa. Cuando quieran... podemos empezar a preparar el contraataque." dice educadamente... pero con una sonrisilla maquiavélica en los labios, el joven oficial en uniforme de las USAF, que... les ha invitado a esa sala de reuniones del Pentágono. Para qué. La que detalla los preparativos para el ataque al... nido de hormigas. Un ataque que esta vez sí... será de verdad, pero antes... rebelará algunos detalles importantes, muy importantes, a quien debe dirigirla.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Viena, Austria. 1:00 PM hora local**

En el trayecto desde Londres (Heathrow) a Viena, Austria, a bordo de un _Airbus A319-100_ de _British Airways_ , compartiendo trayecto y vuelo con otras muchas personas, mirando pensativo por su ventanilla, sobrevolando sobre las nubes de Europa central... no ha podido parar de pensar, cómo debe de ser; que aspecto tiene; que carácter; cómo vive; con quien vive. Algo que cómo periodista freelance, es normal que intente siempre averiguar de quien va a entrevistar por primera vez. Aunque esta vez... más que una entrevista, va a investigar, y a investigar a fondo... a alguien que tiene parentesco, lazos de sangre... con ese ser, esa persona entre comillas, que puede desencadenar... poco más que el apocalípsis, sin saber aun nadie, qué clase de apocalípsis. ¿Es posible que ese ser ser que es maldad pura, Richard Stravinski... de verdad tenga un hermano con quien compartió una vida en su infancia y adolescencia? Al menos... eso es lo que sus investigaciones y las pocas fuentes que ha encontrado y consultado por el momento, le indican. Un hermano de Richard Stravinski, pero... que esas mismas fuentes, le indican que abandonó a su hermano hace muchos años, e incluso abandonó Estados Unidos para largarse, según parece... de regreso a Europa, pero curiosamente, sin regresar a su Hungría natal, sino al país vecino: Austria.

Desde el aeropuerto, se dirige a dónde según su información, tiene que encontrarle, en el distrito Vienés de _Josefstadt_ , conocido por su arquitectura de edificios de tres o cuatro plantas del siglo XIX, un barrio sin duda de clase popular o trabajadora en origen, que contrasta en una ciudad famosa por sus grandes monumentos neo-clásicos y grandilocuentes de los tiempos de los Áustrias, los Absburgo, o del maltrecho y efímero Imperio Austro-Húngaro. Viaja en un taxi _Volkswagen Touran_ hacia el susodicho distrito de la capital austríaca y al llegar y bajarse del taxi... ya tiene una extraña sensación. La de estar visitando una calle, un barrio... que tiene un no sé que... extraño.

Y es que él, el afamado periodista independiente del periódico _The Guardian_ , Roberth Evans, cómo siempre ha hecho y es para él, un lema personal, está allí en busca de la verdad... y la justicia. Sí, es cierto que en este caso, no parezca que tenga relación, pero él cree que averiguando cosas del pasado de Richard Stravinski a través de su hermano... podrá descubrir cosas que les ocurrieron o que expliquen porque ese hombre que ahora dirige la CIA, se volvió cómo se volvió. Pero Evans no sospecha que no es lo que él cree. Que sencillamente... puede haber nacido con la maldad marcada hasta en lo más profundo de su alma.

Sobre Viena, es pleno invierno, siendo un mediodía nublado. Evans va vestido con un traje azul oscuro con camisa blanca sin corbata, con una bufanda gris en el cuello... y una bandolera, dónde debe llevar todo lo necesario... para hacer la que puede ser una entrevista aparentemente sencilla... pero quien sabe si... peligrosa. Despistado por ir perdido en un sitio en el nunca ha estado antes, con su _iPhone_ en la mano, se guía usando _google maps_ para encontrar el sitio exacto que está buscando: Schönborngasse, nº 9, 2ª planta. El problema es que no tiene una imagen o fotografía del aspecto actual del sujeto que está buscando. Del hermano del diablo sin rabo ni cuernos, llamado... Richard Stravinski. Sólo sabe de él su edad y nombre. Tiene 66 años y se llama... Áron Stravinski. Aunque éste es su nombre auténtico. En Estados Unidos, cómo a su hermano... se lo cambiaron por Aaron. (que suena de hecho, casi igual). Buscando y buscando cada placa con el número en la calle, sin mirar por dónde anda, distraído... acaba tropezando con un niño de unos 12 años, que va acompañado de otros dos, en uniforme de escuela de pago, espetando el joven...

"Seien sie vorsichtig, herr." le dice el niño (el cual para Evans salta a primera vista que es de clase pudiente), con una sorprendente educación, disculpándose Evans con un torpe alemán, con la mano en el cogote "Oh... ja. Emmm... es tut mir leid... junger." y los chavales... que también llevan móviles de los caros, se van hablando entre ellos, quedándose Evans mirándoselos con cara de circunstancias, pensando tontamente _Me recuerdan a mi hija. Ya no saben que hacer sin los dichosos móviles. Sólo de pensar que acabe liada con chicos así... bbbzzzz._

Entonces... Evans se alegra: ha encontrado la dirección que estaba buscando. Justo cuando una vecina del bloque sale por la puerta principal... Evans aprovecha la oportunidad y se cuela... subiendo por las escaleras, en un bloque de tres pisos sin ascensor, hasta el segundo, dónde hay dos apartamentos. Al mirar los letreros de las puertas... se confunde: el apellido de Stravinski no figura en ninguna de las dos puertas. _¿La fuente ha resultado ser errónea? ¿Y si ni siquiera vive aquí, en Viena? ¿Y si ni siquiera está vivo?_ Piensa enseguida el periodista británico en su cabeza. Pero los golpes de suerte... a veces, existen. La puerta de abajo, en el portal del edifico, se abre... entrando un señor ya mayor, de entorno los 65 años, vestido de forma humilde: con cazadora de nylon negra, pantalones azules, zapatos algo viejos... y una gorra plana gris en la cabeza. No muy alto ni corpulento, algo bajo, pero de ojos grises claros y muy penetrantes... cómo los de su hermano, pero con una diferencia clara: no paralizan de terror, sino que es una mirada... cómo la de cualquier otra persona.

El hombre en cuestión, a penas se asoma por la escalera... al ver que ese hombre desconocido con gafas de diseño, cabello oscuro corto un tanto informal, barbilla oscura bien arreglada y ojos verdes... espera ante la puerta de su casa y se disponía a tocar al timbre... pone mala cara, da media vuelta y se dispone a irse para abajo. Evans se da cuenta enseguida, echando unos pasos hacia la escalera por la que quien cree que es quien busca, va bajando, y estirando el brazo para que se espera, espeta...

"Em... warten! ¡Espere, por favor! ¿Es usted..." pero el intento de preguntar es abruptamente cortado por ese hombre, que de espaldas a Evans, responde de mala manera... en su mismo idioma "No sé quien es y no le he visto nunca. Váyase por dónde ha venido o llamaré a la policía." le dice... quien puede ser el hermano de Richard Stravinski a Evans, que sin dejarse amedrentar lo más mínimo, saca su carnet de periodista de debajo su chaqueta, enseñándoselo.

"Mire, lo ve? Soy periodista. Trabajo para The Guardian. Quisiera preguntarle... no... quisiera saber si..." dice Evans con el carnet en la mano, intentando convencer a quien está convencido, que es quien está buscando, pero el hombre, de espaldas a Evans, desconfiado, le responde "Ya le he dicho que no pienso hablar con usted. Y aun menos con extranjeros." dice de Espaldas a Evans, cómo un viejo avaro y solitario que odia a la gente, pero Evans no se deja embaucar, y con seguridad y decisión que le da su experiencia en su profesión, exclama...

"En realidad somos dos extranjeros aquí... señor Stravinski. Porque es usted... el hermano de Richard Stravinski? No... en realidad quería decir... es usted el hermano de ZIKARD Stravinski?" pregunta con seguridad y una mueca confiada en los labios el afamado periodista británico... y quien ha acertado su identidad, el hermano de Richard Stravinski... se queda entonces, quieto, parado, por un instante... hasta que se gira hacia Evans... mirándole con una expresión seria, sin decir nada, con sus ojos grises abiertos cómo naranjas, cómo diciendo... que le han descubierto.

Roberth Evans acaba de dar con el paradero de alguien que aunque no sepa nada del Richard Stravinski actual... puede ayudar a desenmascararlo para la opinión pública de todo el mundo. Alguien que conoció y convivió con ese que no puede ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado o imaginado... cómo un hermano, porque así era. Llámalo encuentro, llámalo entrevista, o sencillamente... charla, en que el periodista que tiene una extraña y secreta amistad con un ser desconcertante y extraño originario del otro lado de la puerta de Ginza: "el sabio" (Kolum)... descubrirá cosas que no le dejarán en absoluto indiferente... y que darán fe del personaje al que ambos mundos... harán frente. 

_**EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 8:30 PM hora local**

Tras pasarse dos días en el hospital militar de Base Alnus, hoy le han dado el alta... pero tiene que ir con la pierna herida completamente escayolada e inmovilizada, teniendo que andar con muletas. Y su amada, que desde que le tiene allí con ella, ha recuperado los colores de la cara, y se la ve, sin ninguna duda... feliz, se lo recomendó de aquella manera... y él, sin pensárselo mucho... le hizo caso. Puede que por qué no tenga otra opción al estar de baja obligada durante prácticamente un mes... o porque es sabido, que es un genial cocinero.

Y ahora él, Furuta Hitoshi, trabaja desde hace unas pocas horas en la taberna de Delilah... cómo cocinero, cómo una simple sugerencia de Tyuule. Si bien sabe que precisamente hoy, falta mucha clientela por haber sido desplazada a Sadera para el desfile (y algunos también para la gran recepción oficial que en este instante está aconteciendo allí)... la taberna está llena cómo un huevo. Por la sencilla razón que el aroma que sale de la cocina de la taberna es tan delicioso que a quien pasa por delante, se le hace la boca agua.

En ese instante, ni hay nadie tocando el piano de cola que pusieron en un rincón de la taberna, y el gran televisor plano está apagado, tal vez porque tampoco nadie lo miraría. Todo el mundo pasa una noche entretenida... y derritiéndose de gusto por la comida aun más deliciosa de lo habitual que hoy les están sirviendo.

Furuta está asando costillas de carne y agregándoles una de sus salsas especiales, que le dan ese toque de chef profesional. El olor que desprende desde allí a más allá del local, sencillamente, le hace entrar hambre a cualquiera. Delilah entra en ese instante en la cocina, con el bloc de notas en la mano, diciéndole...

"¡Furuta! ¡Dos más de costillas asadas con salsa barbacoa especial! ¡Y otra con salsa mostaza! ¡Ah! ¡Y uno de pesca... cómo me lo ha dicho?" exclama Delilah rascándose la cabeza con cara despistada, respondiendo Furuta, sin apartar la mirada de la comida que prepara "Pescaito frito, no? Ya me puedo imaginar para quien es."

"Jajaja. Manolo acaba de llegar de estar de guardia y dice que tiene muuucha hambre, así que... ya sabes, jajaja. Oye, lo digo en serio, por qué no te quedas a trabajar aquí conmigo? ¡Gracias a ti, mi local tiene el éxito asegurado! ¡Eres un cocinero excepcional!" dice Delilah muy contenta con las manos juntadas, y Furuta, devolviendo la mirada hacia la antigua guerrera conejo, le responde con ironía "Bueno... no estaría nada mal, no lo niego. Pero sabes que si estoy aquí, es porque estoy de baja... y me lo ha pedido Tyuule. Es algo temporal." acaba diciendo más serio pero reconfortado el cabo japonés de ojos marrones de mirada fulminante, pero añade, riendo entre dientes y mirada afable …

"Mfmfmf. Pero sabes una cosa? Puede que más adelante... vuelva a cocinar cómo profesional. Y que lo haga acompañado de Tyuule. Con ella a mi lado, me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Sólo por verla sonreír de verdad cómo nunca antes la había visto... es algo que me hace sentir muy bien." dice Furuta afablemente, mirando la carne que prepara a la barbacoa. Delilah se le queda mirando igual, por entender de que le está hablando y sintiendo, exclamando también afable, incluso con cariño...

"Lo sé. Hasta que no he conocido a Akira, nunca antes había conocido a alguien con quien pudieras estar, hablar y compartir lo de mi vida y de la suya. El sentirse querida y protegida. Bueno, reconozco que en esto último no lo necesito para nada, pero... es una sensación tan agradable que nunca antes había experimentado. El querer a alguien y que ese alguien... fuese para mi la persona más importante de mi vida." dice Delilah sonriendo con tristeza, al hablar de quien ya no es sólo su pareja... sino también más que eso en no mucho tiempo. Furuta le responde más animado y burlón...

"Si, tanto tú cómo Tyuule, habéis tenido mucha suerte. Habéis encontrado dos japoneses estirados y repelentes, que con todo... os aman de verdad. Y a propósito... ya has cenado? No sé por qué... apuesto a que tienes hambre, mh?" dice Furuta sarcástico, echándose a reír Delilah tontamente con la mano en el cogote, diciendo "Jejeje. Es cierto. Tengo un hambre que me comería un wyvern con escamas y todo, jajaja."

"¿Y no será también... porque ahora tienes que comer para dos? Conociendo al teniente, apuesto a que casi se desmayó cuando se lo dijiste. Nunca me lo he imaginado a alguien precisamente cómo él ejerciendo de padre de familia." dice Furuta con cara tonta, respondiendo Delilah igualmente burlona "Jajaja. Es verdad. Pero... la verdad es que no puedo negar que todo esto me da un poquito de miedo. No me refiero al bebé, sino... cuando Akira me presente a sus padres dentro de unos días. Él intenta disimularlo lo mejor que puede, pero se lo noto que está inquieto por eso." dice Delilah mostrándose preocupada y un poco cabizbaja, quedándose Furuta mirándole con cara seria, pensando _Además de sus padres, no le debe preocupar también lo del capitán Itami?_

"¿? ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo?" pregunta Delilah despistada, y Furuta, haciéndose lo mismo, replica, centrándose en lo que cocina "Oh... nada, nada. Esto ya está listo." dice Furuta sacando la carne de la parrilla, emplatándola, y dándoselo a la antigua guerrera conejo, para que lo sirva. Delilah sale de la cocina bien cargada de platos y jarras de cerveza... yendo hacia un grupo de dos mesas juntas, dónde hay un numeroso grupo que acaba de llegar, esperando sus raciones: el cabo Manolo Buenaventura; la teniente-coronel Jilien Migasho; y el teniente Akira Yanagida... acompañados de Arpeggio (que está con estúpida cara de fastidio), Mizari, Myuute, Meia (aun vestida con el traje de dependienta del PX), Lobo, Kato el Altestan (con una inquietante y ridícula cara de viejo verde pervertido por estar rodeado de tanta chica joven y guapa)... y Tyuule (también en uniforme de dependienta del PX), quien mucho más feliz y tranquila que lo que ha estado en todos los días anteriores, quien sabe si incluso... en muchos y muchos años, habla tranquilamente con Meia, Lobo y Myuute.

Delilah, contenta de ver que su prometido la saluda a mano alzada con afable sonrisa en los labios, se deja los platos en su sitio y se acerca a darle un beso a Yanagida, exclamando...

"¿No llegas demasiado pronto? Deberíamos cenar más tarde. Los dos solos." le dice a su prometido... con voz sugerente, y Yanagida, sonriendo confiado con los ojos cerrados, se arregla los ojos y mira cariñoso a su prometida "De eso nada, Delilah. ¿Por qué no cenas ahora con nosotros? Apuesto a que estás muerta de hambre. Y sabes que ahora tienes que comer también para nuestro hijo." dice Yanagida divertido, pero Delilah, mirándole sarcástica, responde "Pero Akira. ¿Tú has mirado a tu alrededor? Tengo muchísima clientela para atender y faltan aun más de dos horas para cerrar. Me encantaría, pero no puedo." va diciendo la prometida del teniente japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo, exclamando entonces el cabo andaluz, Manolo Buenaventura...

"Pues quilla, contrata a más gente. Que se supone que ere tú ahora la ama y señora de este sitio. Y con lo lleno que está... de seguro que tenéis ganancias de sobra." dice Manolo empezando a comer su plato de pescado frito... y derritiéndose de gusto, exclamando dicharachero cómo siempre es el cabo español "Mmm... mmmmm! … Y ademá... ahora me siento casi casi cómo si estuviera en casa. Pescaíto frito, una cervecita bien fría y chicas guapas a mi alrededor. Qué más se puede pedir." exclama el andaluz con la boca llena y más contento que unas pascuas, cuando a su lado, la teniente-coronel Migasho, espeta con ironía...

"Hazle caso, Delilah. Te lo dice alguien que viene del país con más bares por habitante de nuestro mundo. Saben mucho de eso, créeme." dice señalando a Manolo con el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha a su lado, que se queda mirando tontamente a la francesa de color, cómo diciendo _Muy graciosa_. Entonces se suma el maestro mago, Kato, que exclama... con su inconfundible cara de viejo verde "En eso estoy de acuerdo con el hombre de verde español. En este sitio hay montones de chicas guapas. Es cómo estar en el cielo, jojojo... oh..." acaba quedándose con estúpida cara de susto... porque Lobo le está mirando con mirada asesina, para que tenga bajo control su mano excesivamente larga, mientras Myuute y Meia se ríen estúpidamente cayéndoles una gota.

"¡Delilah! ¡Perdón, quería decir... jefa! ¡Hay nuevos clientes en la mesa siete!" grita una de las compañeras de la taberna, una humana, respondiendo Delilah "¡Yo me ocupo! Lo siento, Akira. Ya nos veremos luego. Y... gracias por la sugerencia, Manolo. Puede que me lo piense." y dándole un nuevo beso a Yanagida, esta vez de despedida, se marcha a atender más clientela en otro rincón de la taberna. Manolo, tragándose la comida, exclama entonces todo divertido "Al principio estaba un poco fastidiao por haberme asignao esta semana al batallón de defensa conjunta del Perímetro de Base Alnu. El teniente y el bestia del sargento en Sadera haciendo vida social y yo aquí... mirando las musarañas to el día." dice el cabo Buenaventura, comiendo más pescado frito, y la francesa, Migasho, le vuelve a soltar cómo puya hacia el país vecino...

"Vaya, en serio, cabo? Los españoles sin vuestra siesta después de comer, no sois capaces de hacer nada, mh?" dice la teniente-coronel negra con cara sarcástica, respondiendo Manolo sin a penas molestarse "Mujé, e una forma de hablar. No lo decía en serio. Sólo digo que que casualidad que justamente esta semana me hayan asignado a la tropa de defensa del perímetro de la base, cuando yo también tenía ganas de ir a lo del desfile y recepción oficial de Sadera. Eso debe de ser de un glamour que decís los franceses... pero, agh. Aquí tampoco se está tan mal." acaba diciendo el cabo español de cabello castaño corto informal, cara pecosa y preciosos ojos azules claros, respondiendo Jilien cómo si nada "Sí tú lo dices, Cabo."

Entonces, Meia se da cuenta que Arpeggio, que lleva rato con cara de fastidio, le pregunta con curiosidad "¿? Oye, por qué haces esa cara, nya?" y a su lado, Lobo, le dice desconfiado a la oreja en voz baja "Ten cuidado, que ésta es un peligro." le dice Lobo a su novia cómo "precaución", quedándose Meia con tonta cara de no entender, cuando Arpeggio, cabizbaja y con la cabeza sobre la mesa, levanta la mirada... y empieza a soltar el rollo, con el ceño fruncido, hablando muy deprisa, histérica...

"Que por qué hago esta cara. ¡QUE POR QUÉ HAGO ESTA CARA!? ¡Oh, sí, claro, que feliz vives tú con tu apuesto hombre-lobo a tu lado, eh? ¡Y YO QUÉ!? ¡Yo también quería ir a Sadera a ver a mi soldado, A GERARD, desfilar ante la emperatriz! ¡Pero nooo! ¡CÓMO SIEMPRE, MI "QUERIDA" HERMANITA, SIEMPRE TIENE QUE PONERSE DE POR MEDIO CÓMO EL JUEVES! ¡Ella allí, con su anhelado Itami, codeándose con gente muy importante, creyéndose alguien de prestigio, y a su guapísima, inteligente y poderosa maga en minerales HERMANA, QUE LE DEN!" grita Arpeggio con estúpido enfado (más bien que la envidia hacia su hermana Lelei la corroe), cogiendo entonces su jarra de cerveza y bebiéndosela toda de un tirón, ante la mirada tonta de vergüenza ajena de los demás en la mesa, dejando la jarra ya vacía sobre la mesa con un golpe, y gritando "¡DELILAH O QUIEN SEA! ¡OTRA CERVEZA!"

Al lado de Meia, que está con estúpida cara de muñeco, Lobo le dice en voz baja con con cara igualmente estúpida de desconfianza "Lo que te decía. Es un peligro." Mientras a un lado de ellos... Tyuule, riendo entre dientes, tapándose la boca con la mano... acaba por reír contenta, con una sonrisa sin duda reconfortada y de felicidad: porque se siente arropada cómo nunca antes lo había estado.

Pero cuando una de las camareras de la taberna le trae otra jarra de cerveza a Arpeggio, Kato, metiendo la pata cómo siempre, y una cara de pervertido que espanta, espeta...

"Pero de que te quejas, mujer. Tu hermana será más famosa que tú, pero no tiene tu cuerpazo ni tu buen par de "trucos de magia", jo jo jo! ¡Ya me gustaría a mi estar en el lugar de tu novio francés y montarte todas las noches cómo él, JAJAJA!" exclama el viejo e indudablemente pervertido maestro mago, cuando al instante... se oye un contundente PAAAAF... y la cabeza de Kato acaba hundida en su plato de comida, con un chichón humeante sobresaliendo de su cabezón, llorando estúpidamente y pensando _Odio ser viejo_ , porque Arpeggio, sin inmutarse, cómo dirían en Albacete, le ha cascado una tollina, pero bien dada, a Kato, porque ya ha avisado que no está de humor, y que aunque últimamente vive en una nube de algodón de azúcar, sus episodios de loquilla de vez en cuando también los tiene (¿O serán los nervios por conocer a los padres de Gerard en Francia?). Todos se quedan mirando con una ridícula cara de horror azul, menos Arpeggio, que bebe que bebe cómo si nada... y Migasho, sentada al lado del teniente Yanagida, que está más seria y serena, cuando la francesa de color suelta...

"Sabes disimular muy bien, teniente." dice Migasho con una tímida sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, en plan mujer interesante en definitiva, con un botellín de cerveza _Kronenbourg 1664_ en la mano, y Yanagida, haciéndose el despistado pero habiendo captado la indirecta a la primera, responde "¿Eh? El que."

"Mfmfmf. Deja ya de hacer teatro. Lo haces para que Delilah no se preocupe. No lo critico, pero... ahora tu preocupación, cómo la "nuestra", no está tanto en el embarazo de tu futura esposa o cuando se la presentes a tus padres dentro de pocos días. Sino... en Itami. Tengo razón?" acaba preguntándole seriamente a Yanagida, que también se pone de golpe serio y preocupado, responde...

"Tú lo viste igual que yo. La reacción de Itami... al ver en esa filmación de hace casi medio siglo... a quien estaba completamente seguro que era su padre... Es cómo si un día cualquiera te dicen _Lo siento, pero toda tu vida y todo tu pasado, son una farsa, un invento. Todo aquello... fue una mentira_. Aaaagghhhh... intento meterme en la piel del capitán y... soy incapaz. No me puedo ni imaginar lo que debe de ser eso. El tener a su madre aquí, enferma y con poco tiempo de vida, el estar siempre pendiente de sus chicas y de que no les pase nada; de Risa, con quien quiere volver a empezar; incluso de todos nosotros. Jajaja, es un idiota, verdad? Siempre haciéndose el insensible y que la cosa no va con él, pero de seguro que en el fondo, sigue pasándolo muy mal. Y cada vez será peor." acaba diciendo Yanagida visiblemente preocupado, exclamando entonces Migasho con sarcasmo...

"Mmm, vaya. Tenía entendido que para el capitán Itami sólo eras un superior repelente que siempre le estaba mandando papeleo. Pero parece que en el fondo, sois buenos amigos." dice la teniente-coronel mirando burlona de reojo a Yanagida, que mirando con sonrisa triste su jarra de cerveza, responde "Sí... la vida da muchas vueltas. Si no fuera por él, puede que ni siquiera estaría aquí... empezando una vida que jamás me habría imaginado. Y por eso te digo, que yo, al igual que el capitán... pienso luchar para defender este lugar y su gente. Y por supuesto... a Delilah y a nuestro hijo." acaba diciendo el teniente japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo, devolviendo la mirada segura y confiada que le caracteriza hacia Migasho, que se le queda mirando seria por un instante sin decir nada, pero aceptando de buen agrado lo que su colega nipón acaba de decir. Pero ella, más misteriosa, suelta...

"¿Crees que se lo preguntará?" se pregunta Migasho, pensativa, quedándose Yanagida con cara de no entender, explicándole la teniente-coronel "Itami. ¿Crees que le preguntará a Piña si Diabo le ha dicho algo? Algo de su padre. Piénsalo. Justo antes de partir para el viaje oficial por los países de la Coalición, visitó casi en secreto y de incógnito, a su hermano Diabo en una sala de interrogatorios de la PSIA. Itami, aunque no esté autorizado, de seguro que debe saberlo, y puede que le pregunte a Piña si Diabo le dijo algo... sobre el verdadero pasado de su padre." dice Migasho a Yanagida toda seria, y él, pensando serio por un instante, acaba respondiendo preocupado "Agh... no lo sé. La PSIA grabó en vídeo la conversación, así que sólo tenemos que pedírselo para saberlo. Pero si Piña sabe algo... puede que se resista a decírselo. Si hay alguien a quien la emperatriz aprecia y no quiere hacerle daño... es precisamente a Itami."

"Cierto." dice Migasho, echando un nuevo sorbo de su botellín de cerveza, añadiendo con una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara"Y eso es porque el capitán se hacer querer esté dónde esté y con quien esté. Hasta a una estirada repelente cómo yo me cae bien. De todas formas, nuestra principal preocupación ahora, será rezar para que ahora mismo, no pase nada en Sadera. Ojalá me equivoque, pero... con un enemigo así, lo menos esperado e imposible... acaba sucediendo."

Migasho ha lanzado una última advertencia a Yanagida muy en serio... dejando al teniente japonés igualmente serio, porque la teniente-coronel está en lo cierto, de que su nuevo enemigo, al que a duras penas le han visto sacar la patita hasta ahora, puede intentar algo en la recepción oficial en el Palacio Imperial de la capital. La preocupación por Itami entre ellos, y entre todos, va en aumento, pese a que nuestro capitán Otaku favorito sabe hacer teatro y del bueno cómo decía Mourinho, para ocultar muchas veces ante las personas que le importan, lo que en el fondo, está pasando. Pero no es exactamente tristeza o desconcierto lo que Itami pasa ahora mismo, sino más bien... el querer saber la verdad de quien tenía un recuerdo que puede que no fuese real, y que quiere confirmar si lo fue o no: conoció a su verdadero padre... o era alguien muy diferente a cómo él siempre creyó? Y... tiene eso relación con el hecho de que su madre lo asesinara?

Itami no dudará en intentar buscar una respuesta... a quien cómo bien ha deducido Migasho, cree que puede saber algo, por poco que sea, a quien esa noche es la protagonista y el centro de atención indiscutible en Sadera: a la emperatriz Piña Co Lada.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Palacio Imperial, Sadera, Imperio Reconstituido. 9:00 PM hora local**

Las gentes del lugar, en la mayoría de los casos, por no decir todos, no sabrán recordar cual fue la última vez que se vivió semejante acontecimiento en la capital del Imperio. Lo del mediodía, que ha sido más de cara al pueblo que para los propios gobernantes del Imperio, con la emperatriz a la cabeza, sin duda no han visto nunca nada igual, pese a que el desfile era vistoso, era pequeñito, pero para los habitantes de Sadera, ha sido prácticamente cómo ver el desfile del Ejército Ruso en la Plaza Roja de Moscú: una muestra de poder sin paliativos, una muestra fehaciente de que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Ahora, con la noche caída sobre Sadera... el momento fulminante para ella, la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, ha llegado. Hace sólo unos instantes, que esos cuatro importantes invitados llegados desde el otro lado de la Puerta de Alnus, han llegado en un helicóptero de la coalición (uno de los _Chinook_ de doble hélice españoles), y escoltados y guiados por la guardia de Palacio, les llevan hacia dónde es el epicentro de la gran recepción oficial, la gran gala de etiqueta, de Estado, que tiene lugar en un espacio enorme, en la gran sala del trono del Palacio Imperial, dónde ahora, la insignia, la bandera de la dinastía de Piña, luce sobre el gran trono. Una sala llena a rebosar con los personajes principales de poder del Imperio, además de la nobleza, las caballeros de la Rosa (no en armadura sino en traje de estilo romano para la ocasión), así cómo muchos de los militares de la coalición que han sido invitados a la recepción (desde los Generales a todos los que han asistido al desfile), en sus relucientes y llamativos uniformes de gala (aunque los japoneses se han puesto más bien sus uniformes de servicio habituales). En la sala, han organizado una serie de pequeñas mesas redondas, sobre las cuales se han servido toda clase de manjares a modo de tentenpiés y canapés.

Itami particularmente... está acompañado de su harem, invitado también a la celebración: Tuka, Lelei, Rory y Yao. La maga y la semidiosa con su ropa de siempre, pero las dos elfas, cómo muchas de las mujeres allí presentes, en traje de noche, y especialmente la elfa oscura, está extremadamente atractiva. Todo amenizado con la misma orquesta militar conjunta de la coalición en uniforme de gala, que ameniza la velada en la gran sala imperial con música clásica, ligera, o luego se verá... un poco más animada.

El chismorreo en la gran sala es ensordecedor. En General, hay buen ambiente. Música agradable, excelente comida, y gente con quien hablar o a quien conocer. Aunque muchos... se juntan con quien ya conocen (Panache está con Gabrion; Tomita con Bozes; Xavier con Kurokawa, etc.). Molt y Piña (sentada ella en el trono principal) pero, están serios y hablando con mucha discreción entre ambos, ya que para ellos, esta velada es mucho más que para diversión. Cuando entonces, los dos guardias de Palacio que custodian a lado y lado la enorme puerta principal de la gran sala del trono, pican dos veces con sus largas varas de acero sobre el suelo, dirigiendo todos su mirada hacia ellos: los invitados más esperados, han llegado, exclamando los guardias imperiales...

"¡SUS EXCELENCIAS, LOS INVITADOS Y HUÉSPEDES DE SU MAJESTAD LA EMPERATRIZ PIÑA CO LADA, HAN LLEGADO!" grita uno de los dos guardias a pleno pulmón y completamente firme, haciendo entrar uno por uno a los "invitados", gritando de nuevo "¡SU EXCELENCIA, EL MINISTRO DE ASUNTOS EXTERIORES DE LA REPÚBLICA DE CHILE, BENJAMIN SATRUSTI!" grita el guardia imperial, entrando el primero, el ministro de exteriores chileno, en traje y corbata de los más caros y elegantes, perfectamente a medida, con una sonrisa confiada en la cara. El chismorreo, especialmente entre la nobleza y militares imperiales, es incesante. Acto seguido, vuelve a a exclamar el guardia...

"¡SU EXCELENCIA, LA MINISTRA DE ASUNTOS EXTERIORES DEL REINO DE ESPAÑA, ANA LOBATO!" exclama de nuevo el guardia, entrando por la gran puerta la ministra de exteriores española, en su caso, con un muy elegante traje de noche largo de color morado y un peinado bien arreglado, y un pequeño bolso igualmente caro y elegante, todo acorde a la ocasión... ocasionando un chismorreo aun más fuerte, por el hecho para los imperiales extraño, de que haya mujeres metidas en política.

"¡SU EXCELENCIA, EL MINISTRO DE EXTERIORES DE LA REPÚBLICA DE FRANCIA, VALÉRY GARÇON!" exclama por tercera vez el guardia imperial gritando a pleno pulmón, firme cómo una estaca, entrando el ministro de exteriores francés, en su caso con un siempre resultante traje de smoking con pajarita, cuando el guardia grita por cuarta y última vez "Y SU EXCELENCIA, EL MINISTRO DE EXTERIORES DEL REINO DE JAPÓN, KOJI SUGAWARA!"

Sugawara es el último en pasar por la gran puerta, vestido en su caso cómo el ministro francés, con traje de smoking, aunque en su caso, de tipo _Chaqué_ (con la chaqueta alargada por la parte de atrás). En la mesa reservada para las autoridades, la jovencita Sherry ya no puede alegrarse más de ver, por fin, a su casi obsesión y con quien está decidida, caiga quien caiga, a contraer matrimonio cuando cumpla los 16 años. Aunque puede que el propio Sugawara le haga ver...

Los cuatro ministros de exteriores de la Coalición, uno al lado del otro, se postran para saludar a la emperatriz. A su alrededor, muchos arrancan a aplaudir, por estar observando, lo que muchos allí, y especialmente para la propia Piña y su gobierno, consideran una noche histórica para el futuro del Imperio Reconstituido. Es en ese momento, cuando Piña, levantándose de su trono, siendo consciente que sus palabras y sus gestos quedarán gravados con letras mayúsculas en la historia del Imperio y de su mundo, quiere pronunciar un discurso sin duda, de grandes deseos y esperanzas en un futuro que puede ser diferente y espera que... mejor a todo lo pasado. Con una copa de cristal en la mano con algo traído allí por cortesía de los galos: champán francés, la emperatriz, ante un público muy atento a sus palabras, empieza su discurso.

"¡A todos los que esta noche habéis venido a acompañarme en tan importante acontecimiento para el Imperio! ¡Seáis de un lado o del otro de la puerta! ¡Seáis nobles, soldados, elfos, magos o... semi-diosas... sed bienvenidos al Palacio Imperial! ¡Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo... este lugar vuelve a sus legítimas manos tras largo tiempo en manos de la oscuridad, la opresión y la violencia del Imperio Rebelde! ¡Hoy... la insignia de mi reinado, vuelve a ondear orgullosa sobre la verdadera capital del Imperio, SADERA!" grita Piña, resaltando el hecho de que la capital imperial vuelve a manos de la legítima heredera al trono, arrancando los aplausos de todos en la sala. Pero Piña, también quiere dejar bien claro a quien le debe esto, explicando...

"¡Pero ni yo, ni padre, ni mi gobierno ni todos mis súbditos y guerreros, estarían hoy aquí... de no ser por los hombres de verde! ¡De no ser, por estas cuatro naciones del otro lado de la puerta, que no sólo llegaron a Alnus para reclamar justicia por las víctimas que la locura e irresponsabilidad de mi hermano Zorzal, provocaron! ¡Sino que también están aquí cómo aliados... y para ayudarnos a mejorar! ¡Suena hipócrita lo que he dicho!? ¡Sí, es posible! ¡Pero cómo emperatriz, y ya lo he dejado claro en más de una ocasión... el Imperio ahora, es otra cosa! ¡Ya no se trata de conquistar, se trata de convencer! ¡Ya no se trata de aplastar, se trata de convivir! ¡Ya no se trata de usar la fuerza cómo única razón, sino... de usar la razón por encima de la fuerza! … Y para mi... se trata, simplemente... de hacer algo que mi difunta madre me enseñó de niña. … Nunca hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti. … ¡Y por eso os aviso... que estad atentos! ¡Porque se aproxima una época de muchos cambios en el Imperio Reconstituido! ¡Y que incluso os puedo asegurar... que serán emocionantes! ¡Y no me refiero solamente a esta noche! … ¡Ahora alzad vuestra copa y brindad conmigo! ¡POR EL IMPERIO RECONSTITUIDO! ¡POR FALMART! ¡Y POR LA COALICIÓN DE LIBERACIÓN! ¡LARGA VIDA A TODOS ELLOS!" exclama Piña con gran seguridad, con su copa de champán alzada, logrando una estruendosa ovación o grito de todos los presentes y un largo aplauso de muchos de ellos. Al lado de la emperatriz, su padre, Molt, le dice en voz baja...

"Has aprendido muy rápido, hija. A la hora de hablar sin duda llevas mi misma sangre por tus venas, eso se nota. Y también la de tu madre. Eres tan apasionada cómo ella." le dice Molt de reojo a su hija con cara afable, y Piña, mirándole confiada y segura a más no poder, cosa que incluso sorprende a su padre, le suelta "Por supuesto. Y aun no has visto nada, padre."

La emperatriz, acompañada de su padre y sus dos hombres de poder: los barones Casel y Martos, se reúnen con los ministros de la Coalición alrededor de una de las numerosas mesas redondas con exquisitos manjares que hay por toda la sala. Pero... por un instante, Piña se fija en que a cierta distancia, Itami le mira seriamente y con un toque de tristeza en su mirada. Cómo si... quisiera que Piña se le acercara y le hablara. Y Piña siente que tiene que ir a hablar con Itami... pero tiene que atender sus obligaciones primero, y se queda dónde está.

En otro rincón, el "harem" de Itami, tiene su propio micro-ambiente. Y Tuka, que después del tremendo disgusto que pilló al ver a Itami a punto de besarse con Risa, y de que "papá" se lo explicará a su manera, ha recuperado del todo los ánimos... y el apetito: atiborrándose a más no poder de la comida del buffete libre que tienen en la mesa redonda de delante, y Yao, mirándosela con estúpida cara de vergüenza ajena, le dice "Aaaagghhh... Tuka, por favor, que no eres un orco. ¿Podrías comer... normal?" y Tuka, con la boca llena y tan contenta, le responde "¿Mh? Es que he comido muy poco estos últimos días. Y con tanta comida me ha entrado un hambre..."

La elfa oscura se echa la mano a la cara, echando un suspiro de resignación... cuando se da cuenta que a su alrededor... algunos hombres (tanto nobles del imperio, cómo militares), se la están comiendo con la mirada, y Yao, con cara mala aurora, piensa _Tienen suerte de que estemos en público. Sino los iba a dejar tuertos de un guantazo._

Rory (a quien casi nadie del Imperio osa acercarse más que para venerarla cómo apóstol de Emroy que es), exclama toda presumida "Deja que coma tranquilamente, Yao. Un poco de grasa no le va a hacer ningún daño. Especialmente si va a las partes apropiadas del cuerpo, ya sabes a cuales me refiero, no?" dice la apóstol... con sonrisa de niña mala, poniendo sus manos por detrás sobre los grandes pechos de la elfa oscura tapados por el escote del traje de noche, y ésta, echa un grito, o más bien... un gemido casi sexual, sonrojada, con un "Ayyy... quita! ¡No me toques a un lugar tan sensible!" cuando se queda con cara de mema... cuando a su alrededor, muchos hombres se miran la "escena lésbica" con cara pervertida, exclamando Yao con cabreo "Que... QUÉ ESTÁIS MIRANDO!? ¡NO ES LO QUE PENSÁIS, MENTES SUCIAS!"

"¿? ¿Qué estás escuchando, Lelei?" le pregunta la joven elfa rubia a la maga adolescente de cabello y ojos azules, que no quita ojo y... oreja de la conversación que a pocos metros de ella, la emperatriz y su padre, mantiene con los ministros de exteriores de la coalición. Lelei, sin apartar su mirada del grupo de al lado, le responde "Estoy escuchando lo que dicen. Y me resulta interesante. Muy... interesante." dice Lelei con su inconfundible voz aséptica. Rory, indiferente, le pregunta cómo si nada "¿Qué puede ser más interesante que una fiesta con buen ambiente, buena música y buena comida?" y Lelei, les devuelve la mirada, seria y decidida, con una respuesta que hace las dos elfas se queden mirando la una a la otra sin entender nada, ya que la joven maestra maga, responde "El espacio."

En efecto, tras las salutaciones de protocolo y los mensajes que los diferentes gobernantes quisieran transmitir de su parte a la emperatriz por boca de sus ministros de exteriores, el tema de su conversación, en una conversación que se ha vuelto informal... aunque con Koji Sugawara en estúpida tensión por tener ya de buen comienzo a Sherry Tueri enganchada cómo una garrapata a su brazo derecho, más feliz que un tonto con un lápiz, y el ministro japonés, riendo con estúpida cara de circunstancias, aguantando el chaparrón cómo puede. Una conversación que cómo está escuchando Lelei, ha derivado en... el espacio, porque la coalición va a hacer algo muy pronto en base Alnus, y Piña, con curiosidad inusitada, quiere saber sobre ello.

"De... de verdad van a lanzar uno de esos cohetes desde Alnus? ¿Dentro de sólo cinco días?" pregunta Piña con sorpresa, habiéndose quedado su padre sin entender de que va la cosa, y el ministro francés, Garçon, le responde amablemente "Sí, majestad. Al final el Presidente Troffau no ha podido aguantar más las peticiones de la ESA y aprobó que pudieran enviar una pequeña sonda exploratoria al espacio, eso si, lanzada por nosotros desde la base aérea de Alnus. Mañana mismo desde Francia, despegarán dos _A400M_ con las dos fases separadas del cohete... así cómo con nuestra sonda o satélite, camino hacia Japón." explica el ministro francés, ante una Piña muy atenta e interesada en el tema, cuando Sugawara... con Sherry bien abrazada a su brazo y cara tonta de aguantar el tipo, añade...

"Jejeje. Em... sepa, majestad, que ese antiguo misil nuclear francés reconvertido a cohete espacial, lanzará dos pequeños satélites al espacio. Uno francés, de observación... y otro japonés, cortesía de la JAXA, que recogerá muestras de polvo espacial alrededor de este mundo... y luego regresará a Falmart con dichas muestras, para su estudio en laboratorio." explica Sugawara con amabilidad a una emperatriz fascinada con lo que oye, pero se le adelanta Sherry, que toda ñoña y empalagosa, agarrada al brazo de su amado Koji, exclama...

"Ayyy, eres tan inteligente, Koji. Te explicas tan bien, y estás tan guapo cuando lo explicas y... y... Sugawara!" dice la jovencita (y loquilla) Sherry, ya incluso frotándose contra el brazo del ministro japonés cómo si fuera un gato ronroneando... y viendo Koji que sus colegas de los demás países e incluso Piña, le miran con una estúpida mirada inquisitorial, cómo diciéndole pederasta con la mirada, y Sugawara, con estúpida cara llorona, piensa _Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi. No quiero transgredir la ley._

"Esto... quisiera preguntarles si..." dice Piña un tanto tímida, queriendo saber más y mejor, y Garçon le responde "Jajaja. No se preocupe, majestad. Puede asistir al lanzamiento si es lo que desea. Aunque no sea un cohete muy grande, le aseguro que la primera vez que se presencia un lanzamiento, es muy emocionante. Jajaja." acaba diciendo el ministro francés tímidamente, y Piña, ya incluso emocionada con las manos juntadas, exclama "¿De verdad!? ¡Muchas gracias! Estaré allí para presenciarlo, se lo prometo!"

Y mientras Piña y los ministros hablan distendidamente de la ya muy inminente puesta en marcha del programa espacial de la coalición, con el apoyo de las agencias espaciales europea (ESA) japonesa (JAXA) y chilena (ACE)... y sí, Chile también tiene una agencia especial propia, aunque muy modesta, y sólo con capacidad de desarrollar pequeños satélites... en otro rincón de la enorme sala del trono del Palacio Imperial, están el teniente Xavier Roig... acompañado de la sargento Mari Kurokawa, así cómo de Aitor Aiguren... y más atrás, el bestia y no precisamente educado del comandante Raúl Guzmán, también comiendo a base de bien de la mesa redonda que tienen cerca, y quien al mismo tiempo, está acompañado de los coroneles Naoki Kamo y Gabriel Agustín.

Un Xavier pero... que aun sigue preocupado por lo que ocurrió en Barcelona, y de lo que sus superiores... le han ordenado guardar silencio. Y a su lado... Mari se ha dado cuenta.

"¿Aun estás preocupado por eso, Xavier? Entiendo que fue desconcertante, y para mi también, pero... deberías pasar página. Seguro que la Policía ya está ocupándose de eso." le dice Mari a Xavier, mirándole con su mirada tierna e inocente que sólo ella sabe hacer cuando quiere, tratando de animar a su pareja ya declarada, y el apuesto teniente español de ojos azules y cabello y barba castañas, le devuelve la mirada y le sonríe con cariño... atreviéndose a darle un tímido beso a los labios, diciéndole "... Gracias. Eres muy amable."

"No hay de que. Lo único que te pido... es que dejes de obsesionarte con eso. Lo que cuenta es lo que conseguiste allí. El poder seguir viendo a tu hijo. Y el ver que él te quiere más que a nadie. Eso es lo que de verdad te debería importar. Lo otro... prefiero verlo sólo cómo un accidente. Nada más." le dice la guapa sargento japonesa de larga cabellera oscura y ojos azules a Xavier, que sonriéndole con cariño, sin decir nada por un instante, se pone más serio, diciendo "Ojalá tengas razón, Mari. Pero... ese tipo... cómo sabía eso? ¿Y cómo... podía decir que pretendía ayudarnos o protegernos... cuando puede ser un asesino? No sé. Incluso me da por pensar... que esto puede poner en peligro a nuestras familias al otro lado de la Puerta. Espero equivocarme." acaba diciendo el teniente Roig, cabizbajo y preocupado, mientras Mari le pone una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole cariñosa, y cómo no, consiguiendo animar al teniente.

Entonces... ambos se quedan con estúpida cara de muñeco, porque oyen claramente un fuerte y estruendoso... eructo, de boca del bestia y cantamañanas del comandante Raúl Guzmán, que de tanto comer y beber... ha emulado a Barnie de los Simpson. El gas le tenía que salir por algún lado, sin importarle si la nobleza del Imperio o sus propios superiores no están muy lejos, empezando el comandante de artillería español y el sargento Aitor Aiguren a discutir...

"¡Joder, Raúl, que te tengo dicho!? ¡Haz el favor de controlarte joder! ¿Podrías aunque fuese sólo un poco, UN POQUITO, comportarte!?" le grita el ancho y fuerzudo sargento vasco, y su colega toledano, no haciéndole caso y con la boca llena, le replica "¡Agh, no me toques los cojones, Aitor, que te conozco! ¡Pero si tú también eres más vasto que un puente! De seguro que eres de esos que en las bodas y comuniones, se mete la comida que sobra en una bolsa de plástico del Mercadona, jajaja! ¡Y aquí harás lo mismo, jajajaja! ¡Cuando el gas tiene que salir, tiene que salir, y punto! ¡Sino, no podría mantener mi tableta que tanto les gusta a las mujeres, jajaja!" dice el comandante español alto y fuerte, de cabello oscuro casi rapado e impresionantes ojos azul turquesa, riendo con la boca abierta y aun llena de comida, sin pudor alguno... con los nobles imperiales y otros militares chismorreando entre ellos con mala cara. Aitor, cabreándose, le espeta, señalándose con el dedo índice...

"¿Ah sí!? ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Que cómo no está tú mujer aquí, haces lo que te da la gana, caguen sots! ¡Que si estuviera ella cerca, te cagarías en los calzones oye! ¡Que ella si que tiene unos ovarios que... joer, que mujer, y que carácter!" acaba exclamando el sargento Aiguren, hablando confiado con los ojos cerrados y sus musculosos brazos cruzados, consiguiendo que ese comentario le sienta a Raúl cómo una patada en los... 00, que con mala cara estúpida y un tic nervioso en una ceja, Raúl le suelta una buena puya a su antiguo colega en la Legión, diciéndole "Agh... mira, Aitor. ¿Sabes que te digo? Habla con mi abogado." y Aitor, quedándose con estúpida cara de no entender, soltando un "¿Qué? ¿Qué abogado?", y Raúl, echándose la mano derecha... a su entrepierna, le grita "¡EL QUE LLEVO AQUÍ COLGADO!"

Ambos ex legionarios y hombretones hechos y derechos, se quedan mirando con cara de besugo, mientras a un lado de ellos, Mari, con estúpida cara de muñeco, mira a Xavier, diciéndole ella "Xavier... hay muchos hombres así en vuestro país?" y él, que se ha echado la mano a la cara de la

vergüenza ajena, le responde "Sin comentarios. Son cómo críos de teta."

A otro rincón de la sala, un grupo de militares chilenos, con el capitán Miguen Ángel Valles, la sargento Antonella Gracia, el también sargento (y también bestia y cantamañanas) Bastian Armero... y el "cabo friki", Diego Ríos, charlan entre ellos en un pequeño grupo... estando Diego mirando en la distancia, un tanto preocupado, a su padre: al General de la expedición chilena, José Luís Ríos.

"¿Ocurre algo con tu padre, cabo? Llevas mucho rato mirándole. ¿Algún problema... familiar?" le pregunta el capitán Valles al joven cabo Ríos, que devolviendo la mirada hacia sus colegas y intentando mostrarse despreocupado, responde "¿Eh? ¡No! No... no es nada, de verdad. Nada... importante." dice intentando disimular... bastante mal el "cabo friki", echando un sorbo de su copa no de champán francés... sino de cava catalán, pero el capitán no se deja convencer, y riendo entre dientes, le dice "Mfmfmf. Vamos, a mi no me puedes engañar, cabo. Que es lo que te preocupa de tu padre. ¿Habéis discutido o hablado últimamente?" le pregunta el maduro y apuesto capitán chileno al joven y friki cabo, que volviendo a mirar hacia su padre, preocupado, responde, echando un suspiro...

"Aaaaggghhhh... es que... ya se lo he preguntado y me dice que no es nada, que no me preocupe. Pero se lo noto que algo le pasa. Y no tengo ni idea de que es. Pero estoy seguro... de que debe ser importante. Que incluso... siento que me está escondiendo algo y no quiere decírmelo." dice Diego con intriga más que con preocupación, devolviendo la vista al frente, hacia el capitán Valles, que se queda igualmente intrigado, aunque sin darle excesiva importancia, cuando una vez más, Armero mete la pata, exclamando todo faltón...

"¡Vagh! ¡Le das demasiada importancia, cabo friki! ¿Sabes lo que debe preocuparle a tu padre!? ¡Que seas eso, un FRIKI! ¡A tu edad mirando esas películas y cómics y videojuegos, cómo si fueras aun un chaval!" dice faltón y despectivo el sargento alto, musculado y de cara de expresión agresiva, cuando para su sorpresa, Diego, mirándole de reojo con mala cara estúpida, le contesta con una puya bien dada, un ZASCA en toda la boca, replicándole "Ah, mira quien fue a hablar, sargento. El que lleva cuatro años SIN ASCENDER y con una cantidad tal de faltas disciplinarias en su expediente por mala conducta que casi parece la guía telefónica de Valparaíso."

El capitán Valles se echa a reír porque le ha hecho gracia la puya de Diego... y Armero se queda con careto de _forever alone_ , porque le han soltado una verdad en la cara, y las verdades, duelen. Vallés se interesa entonces por la atractiva (y belleza latina), la sargento Antonella Gracia... que mira a su alrededor... con envidia, o incluso con...

Miguel le pregunta a Antonella "¿Y tú, sargento? ¿No tienes nada que opinar al respecto? Que opinas." y Antonella... con voz y mirada seductoras, de mujer fatal, o cómo dirían en Cuenca... se le calienta el horcate, porque suelta, mirando hacia atrás: hacia los altos mandos imperiales o legionarios con sus uniformes de estilo romano, diciendo ella "Oh... discúlpeme, sargento, es que no os estaba escuchando. El estar rodeada de tantos guerreros... con esos cuerpos musculosos, sudados, con esos pectorales con bello; mmmmm... llevo tanto tiempo sin..." dice Antonella... haciendo comedia de ir más salida que un balcón, y Valles, que la tiene, cómo diría Josep Pedrerol, retratada, le dice con el ceño fruncido, cómo si regañara a una niña "Antoneeella. No vuelvas a jugar a eso ante Armero y Diego. ¿Es que quieres que luego sueñen contigo de noche, haciendo... ya sabes a que me refiero."

"Ay, no, capitán! Diego por lo menos es una monada, pero Armero... ugh, Dios me libre!" dice Antonella ruborizándose tontamente, mientras Diego y Armero, echan al mismo tiempo, un sonoro suspiro de resignación con cara de circunstancias, cómo diciendo _Quien te entienda, que te compre, Antonella_.

A muy poca distancia de ellos... la sargento segundo Shino Kuribayashi, acompañada de Akira Tomita, su esposa Bozes, Takeo Kurata, además del comandante Shunya Kengun con su chica, la caballero de la Rosa Beeefeter E Caty, tienen su propia charla. Kuribayashi, mirando para atrás con estúpida cara de asco, dice en voz baja "Ecs... ¿Cómo puede ir diciendo estas cosas en un sitio cómo este? Las hay que no tienen vergüenza."

"¿? ¿Decías algo, Shino? Haces cara cómo de... la misma de siempre?" dice Kurata con cara sarcástica hacia Shino (quien es obvio ya a estas alturas que Takeo le gusta), y Shino, haciéndose la enfadada pero con las mejillas sonrojadas, exclama "¿Eh? ¡No! No... no es nada, de verdad. Sólo... sólo pensaba en voz alta." le dice nerviosa y sonrojada Shino a Takeo, quien se la mira no del todo convencido... cuando entonces, su amada Persia, se les acerca, con una bandeja de copas de champán, diciendo "¿Queréis más champán francés, nya? Es delicioso y muy chispeante, nya."

Y Takeo, con cara y pose de maníatico, friki, pervertido admirador del furry y no sabría decir cuantos adjetivos de rarito más, responde tontamente a su chica "¡Ah, Persia! ¡Si me lo ofreces tú, me beberé toda las copas de la bandeja y aun pediré otra ración, mi querida Persia!" exclama el Mayor Otaku comportándose cómo eso, cómo un Otaku, y Persia, se ríe tapándose la boca con su mano libre, diciendo "Jajaja, que gracioso eres, Takeo, nya." A un lado Takeo y su chica-gato, Kuribayashi, con estúpida mala cara sonrojada, piensa _Tse. Todos los hombres son iguales. Burro._

"Querida... te apetece que salgamos luego a pasear un poco? Recuerda que el médico del hospital te ha recomendado dar ligeros paseos todos los días." le dice Tomita todo amable y sensible a su esposa, que cariñosa y haciendo que no con la cabeza, responde "No, gracias, Akira. Llevo demasiado rato levantada y ya me están empezando a doler las rodillas. Que cosas, eh?" dice Bozes sensible, y la pareja, se sonríe mutuamente, y Shino, mirando a la abultada barriga embarazada de la caballero de la rosa rubia a tirabuzones (o cómo el propio Itami la llama, la "taladros"; o cómo también la llaman los españoles: "doña Black&Decker" XD), exclama "Vaya... estás ya enorme, Bozes. ¿De cuando estás ya? ¿Siete meses?"

Tomita le responde enseguida "No. siete y medio. Entre siete y ocho semanas... saldremos de cuentas. A nuestro regreso a Alnus Bozes se viene con nosotros. Tiene revisión en el hospital mañana mismo." dice Tomita con cara sonrojada y la mano en el cogote, exclamando Bozes con cierta sorpresa "Es verdad. Me volverán a poner esa máquina en la barriga y a ver a nuestro bebé en esa... pantalla. ¡Es muy emocionante!" exclama visiblemente emocionada la caballero rubia a tirabuzones de ojos azules.

A parte de ellos, Beefeater mira con preocupación a su vieja amiga de infancia y camarada de armas en la compañía de caballeros del Imperio. No por el hecho del embarazo de Bozes... sino tal vez, le preocupe que ese embarazo, también...

Kengun se da cuenta, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, devolviéndola a ella del limbo, le pregunta "¿Te preocupa algo, Beefeater? ¿No... te lo estás pasando bien? Agh... aunque con alguien que podría ser tu padre, por qué pregunto." dice el normalmente duro y aguerrido coronel de fuerzas aerotransportadas japonés... en tono derrotista, pero ella, para su sorpresa, le acaricia la cara y le da un tierno beso... quedándose mirándole con ternura a los ojos, diciéndole "No digas más tonterías, Shunya. Claro que me lo paso bien contigo. Sólo es que... bueno... me he estado preguntando últimamente si... si yo seré la siguiente." acaba diciendo preocupada la guapa caballero de la rosa de cabello oscuro corto y ojos azules, mirando... hacia Bozes, quedándose Kengun con una estúpida cara de susto, preguntando...

"¿Eh? Que... qué quieres decir? Oye, no estarás diciendo que..." dice el comandante japonés asustándose, más bien, acojonándose por momentos, pero ella le responde un tanto tímida "No. Claro que no. Bueno... sólo tengo un retraso de unos días, ya sabes. Pero no creo que sea, jajaja" dice ella riendo tontamente, y Kengun, acaba echándose la mano en el pecho, suspirando de alivio.

A otro lado de ellos... están un grupo de franceses, encabezados por un teniente en uniforme de gala, pero que se ponga lo que se ponga... para las féminas que hay alrededor, siempre llama la atención. El teniente Phillipe Gabrion, acompañado del más feo (y narizón), pero últimamente muy, demasiado, afortunado, sargento Gerard Kuillon, así cómo el grandote y fuerte cabo de color Girou Loutrec, y la atractiva pero de apariencia engañosa cabo Anna Million. A ellos se les suma... quien es la envidia de sus demás compañeras de armas y solteras que hay allí: la bella e incluso elegante caballero de la Rosa Panache Fure Kalgi, quien es la reluciente pareja del teniente Gabrion... con quien su relación es también... madura.

Loutrec, hace más y más fotos de todo y de todos con su smartphone, y Anna, con una copa de champán en la mano, le dice toda interesante "¿Para tu muro de facebook?"

Loutrec, riendo afablemente, le responde "Jajaja. Más o menos. Pero sabes que cómo tropas de la coalición tenemos estrictamente prohibido colgar nada de este lado de la puerta en redes sociales y ni siquiera tener cuentas. Son para mi mujer y mi hijo. Para enseñárselas cuando regresemos a casa." le explica Loutrec a Million, que exclama con ironía "Síiii... que puede ser dentro de bastaaante tiempo. Tal cómo están yendo las cosas..."

Al lado de ellos, Gabrion y Panache, un tanto acaramelados y románticos también hay que decirlo... pero a su manera, junto a Kuillon, que está entre envidioso y fastidiado por ver a su amigo y teniente con su nueva conquista... y él, sin poder haberse traído a Arpeggio. La guapa y elegante caballero de la rosa de cabello corto rubio platino y ojos verdes claros, y en un elegante (y un poco transparente) vestido de estilo romano con brillantes, está aun más distinguida de por sí. Y pese a que tiene con él al que consideran cómo el más atractivo de todos los soldados de la coalición (y que las demás caballeros se mueran de envidia por eso), parece que se lo toma con mucha tranquilidad... y con mucha calma, en lo referente a su relación. O en otras palabras... que le gusta hacerse desear por Gabrion... y que él, la vea, aunque suene extraño... siempre inalcanzable.

El muy atractivo teniente francés en su al guante uniforme de gala, mira con sonrisa cariñosa a Panache, que echa un trago de su copa de champán... con elegancia, con los ojos cerrados, degustando la preciada bebida con burbujas, cuando se da cuenta de que el francés le mira... sugerente. Ella le sonríe igualmente sugerente, diciendo...

"Si sólo me miras y no dices nada, al final el tiempo va a pasar más lentamente." dice Panache mirando ya incluso enamoradiza a Gabrion, y él, con sonrisa cariñosa, le responde "Si es para admirarte a ti... será el tiempo mejor pasado de mi vida. … Te quiero, Panache." le dice Gabrion, cómo un verdadero caballero de épocas pasadas, besándola en la mano, mostrando una educación difícil de encontrar en alguien hoy en día. Panache mira al frente, cabizbaja, sonriendo con tristeza, sonrojada, diciendo con sensibilidad "Es extraño. Normalmente los hombres siempre sois tan directos... Pero tú... siento que eres diferente. Es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras, pero... que me hace sentir más viva que nunca."

"Jajaja. Gracias, Panache. Lo intento, de verdad que sí. Y tienes razón, ir demasiado deprisa en las relaciones... no es mi estilo. Al contrario que este narizotas de aquí." acaba diciendo Gabrion todo sarcástico, señalando con el dedo pulgar a Gerard a su lado derecho, quien mirándole con estúpida mala cara de reojo, le responde igualmente sarcástico "Muy gracioso, teniente. Pero mi relación con Arpeggio va estupendamente. Y no sólo en... ya sabe."

"¿? ¿A que se refiere, Phillipe? ¿No está teniendo una relación con la hermana de la maestra maga Lelei?" pregunta Arpeggio con curiosidad, y Gabrion, con cara tonta de circunstancias, le responde "Emmm... se refiere a..." y se lo dice muy bajito a la oreja... poniéndose Panache muy tímida y roja cómo un tomate maduro, casi saliéndole humo de la cabeza. Cuando el narizón sargento francés de ojos verdes, le suelta a su atractivo superior...

"Tu problema, teniente, es que siempre vas demasiado lentamente en las relaciones. Mientras que yo... soy más de ir al grano. Soy así, no puedo hacer más." exclama Kuillon un tanto chulo, de brazos cruzados, y Gabrion, con cara sarcástica, le responde "Ya. ¿Y no será por eso que hasta ahora todas las mujeres huían de ti?" le dice cómo la típica puya de un amigo a otro, y Kuillon echa un suspiro de hartazgo con el ceño fruncido, cuando entonces, digamos que... se le enciende la bombilla, exclamando "Aaaaahhh... ya sé. Teniente... me apuesto a que no serías capaz de salir a bailar aquí y ahora, ante todo el mundo, con Panache." dice Kuillon con una mueca confiada en los labios, a modo de desafío hacia su amigo y superior.

"Q... qu... qué? ¿Salir a bailar... nosotros dos? Pero... es que... eso es vergonzoso." exclama Panache nerviosa y sonrojada... hasta que Gabrion, girándole la cabeza con la punta del dedo en su barbilla... le da un beso, intenso, apasionado... quedándose al final ella mirándole completamente enamoradiza, rendida a sus pies. Gabrion le dice "Olvídate de la vergüenza. Y simplemente... vivamos el momento. Y no te preocupes, simplemente, sígueme los pasos." le dice el teniente a la caballero de la rosa, diciéndole entonces a su amigo "Y bien, sargento. De cuanto es la apuesta."

"Eeemmmm... 50 euros." dice Kuillon desafiante, y dándose ambos un apretón de manos a modo de desafío, le responde Gabrion "Hecho."

Gabrion sale entonces corriendo... hacia la orquesta militar que toca música clásica ligera para amenizar la velada, hablando en voz baja a la oreja del director de orquesta, un capitán francés en uniforme de gala oscuro... haciéndole éste a Gabrion el OK con la mano izquierda. Gabrion entonces regresa con Panache, quien está un tanto descolocada con que está tramando su atractivo chico francés... cuando esté regresa con ella. Gabrion, con su mano izquierda en la cintura y la derecha cogiéndole la mano, con sus miradas muy cerca la una de la otra... empiezan a bailar, siempre siguiendo ella los pasos de él... el antiguo y conocido tango _Por una Cabeza_ de Luís Gardel, tocado por la orquesta militar de la sala. Un instante casi mágico, en que Gabrion y Panache son el centro de atención absoluto de todos. O... de casi todos.

En un baile y una música, hechos para que se desate la pasión y el sentimiento entre el hombre y la mujer, y con la vida misma y los vaivenes del amor. En un baile... en que Gabrion y Panache, con sus ojos unos sobre otros... se lo están diciendo todo sin palabras. Para envidia de Kuillon (que va a perder 50 euros); de muchos otros militares, que reconocen sin paliativos que Gabrion es un caballero con letras mayúsculas, o...

De las demás caballeros de la Rosa, que miran atolondradas a más no poder cómo Panache y Gabrion bailan y bailan bastante bien, mirándose directamente a los ojos, desatándose algo más incluso que amor primerizo entre ellos. Estando en un pequeño grupo con las demás caballeros de la Rosa, junto a su recuperado caballero y maestro, Grey Co Aldo, están Hamilton o Shandy Gaff Marea, quien exclama estúpidamente cómo una niña consentida...

"¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Panache, eres una ladrona! ¡Te has llevado el más guapo y apuesto de todos los hombres de verde! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Aaaaahh! ¡No lo soporto, NO LO SOPORTOOOO! ¡Todo lleno de hombres de verde, y hay muchos de guapos, Y NIGUNO SE ME ACERCA! ¡Por qué!" grita muy estúpidamente la más joven de los Caballeros de la Rosa, con su voz chillona y aspecto aun demasiado de niña más que de mujer, riendo las demás, incluyendo Hamilton, con estúpida cara de circunstancias, cuando...

Precisamente Hamilton se da cuenta que Grey, enfundado en su habitual armadura metálica sobre ropa negra y la enorme espada al cinto... mira muy seriamente hacia un grupo de tres altos mandos militares imperiales, que hablan con muy mala cara en voz baja entre ellos... mirando de reojo despectivamente hacia las autoridades: hacia la emperatriz, su gobierno, los Generales y ministros de exteriores de la coalición.

"¿? ¿Qué te ocurre, Grey? Todo el mundo está mirando a Panache bailar con Gabrion y tú... que has visto ahí?" le pregunta Hamilton sin entender de que va la cosa. Grey, con mirada muy seria hacia esa triada de Generales imperiales, le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Hamilton para que mira hacia allí, dándose ahora cuenta.

"¿Acaso... te parecen sospechosos, Grey? No sabemos de que están hablando." dice Hamilton aun sin darle mucha importante, y Grey, verdaderamente serio y en alerta, le responde "Les he leído los labios. Y desde luego no tienen precisamente buena opinión de su majestad Piña. Y aun menos... de lo que consideran extranjeros. Mfmfmf... Hamilton... puede que haya estado curándome de mi enfermedad durante un tiempo. Pero ese cáncer no ha podido acabar ni lo más mínimo con mi experiencia e intuición cómo caballero. … Esos tres están tramando algo. Lo presiento." dice muy en serio el veterano y fuerte caballero de cabello blanco y piel morena, quedándose Hamilton igualmente seria, mirando hacia esos tres altos mandos del Ejército Imperial, diciendo la paje de la emperatriz...

"Desde luego vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre, Grey. Pero lo que dices, tiene sentido. Aunque siempre hay honrosas excepciones cómo su majestad Piña y su círculo más próximo, el poder siempre acaba por corromper a muchos. Y eso es lo que deben querer esos. Más poder. Esa clase de gente me da asco." acaba diciendo Hamilton con repugnancia, pero volviendo a la seriedad, le advierte al viejo caballero "No les quites los ojos de encima. Si se acercan demasiado a la emperatriz o a sus acompañantes..." y Grey, sonriendo confiado, incluso con un punto de malicia, responde "Mfmfmf. Tranquila, Hamilton. Actuaré cómo siempre. Éste viejo caballero vuelve por fin a las andadas. Tú avisa a Itami y los demás con discreción para que estén al tanto."

En ese preciso momento, el tango termina de sonar, y con ello, Gabrion y Panache terminan su baile... quedándose mirando directamente a los ojos el uno al otro, con unas buenas sensaciones que puede que nunca hayan sentido... desatándose entonces los aplausos de muchos de los militares en la sala, pero también de la nobleza, que al contrario de lo que cabría pensar, les ha encantado ese extraño baile importado de nuestro mundo. Piña, sonriente, radiante incluso, se suma a los aplausos... cuando ve que a no mucha distancia de ellos... Itami le mira fijamente... con tristeza. Piña se queda de piedra, incluso helada en ese instante. _¿Por qué me está mirando así? ¿Le he hecho algo que le haya ofendido? Por qué._ Se pregunta Piña con desconcierto en su cabeza. A su alrededor, Molt se extraña... y Hazama y demás Generales se miran serios entre ellos, por qué se temían que esto acabaría sucediendo, a pesar de que han ordenado al capitán Otaku de que guarde silencio en lo referente a la reunión confidencial del otro día en Alnus. Pero ninguno de ellos se imagina que algo, afuera...

Ante tal concentración de personalidades en un sólo espacio del Palacio Imperial, ahora mismo Sadera es cómo no, una ciudad fortificada, con unas medidas de seguridad disparadas. Unas que se ven, cómo algunas defensas antiaéreas en las afueras de la ciudad... y un avión AWAX _Grumman E-2C Hawkeye_ de la JASDF que tiene completamente vigilado el espacio aéreo de Sadera, así cómo al menos una escuadrilla de aviones de combate desde la base aérea de Alnus, preparados para entrar en acción en cualquier momento en caso necesario. Pero sobre todo... las que la población de Sadera no ve, cómo es el amplio despliegue de fuerzas especiales por toda la ciudad. Por las propias calles de Sadera, con capas o ropas encima para pasar desapercibidos; por las propias alcantarillas; por las entradas y salidas principales a la ciudad. O sobre todo... en las azoteas alrededor del Palacio Imperial.

Entre ellos... la capitana Ren Schmidt, en uniforme de combate completo, armada con su _H &K KH417 _con mira infrarroja, observando desde lo alto de una azotea de las más altas del centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos del Palacio Imperial... o el capitán Joël Lefevre, abajo, en la calle, con su uniforme de combate completo y su _H &K 416 A5_ bajo su especie de capa (o burka más bien) que lleva encima, viendo pasar a las gentes, a los seres medio animales, o bestias extrañas directamente, pasar arriba y abajo ante él. Esas fuerzas especiales... tienen cuatro parejas de francotiradores (es decir, de un tirador que maneja el arma, y un observador con un monocular infrarrojo y/o térmico de gran alcance, que guía el tirador hacia su objetivo y determina el mejor momento para disparar), alrededor del Palacio Imperial, desde azoteas y en los cuatro puntos cardinales, apuntando hacia el interior de la gran sala del trono a través de sus grandes ventanales... con miras infrarrojas y térmicas de gran ángulo. El equipo de tiradores del JGSDF Special Forces Group apuntando por el ventanal norte con un _Remington M24_ ; en el ángulo sur, otro de las BFST, apuntando con un _PGM Ultima Ratio_ ; en el ángulo oeste, otro de la compañía de comandos nº1 Iquique, apuntando con el mismo fusil que los franceses, el _PGM Ultima Ratio_ de calibre .338... y en el ángulo oeste, el equipo de tirador y observador españoles del Grupo de Operaciones Especiales o GOE, apuntando con un _Accuracy International AW308_ de 7.62mm.

Y Ren Schmidt... concentrada, sería, con sus ojos grises casi felinos, fríos, con la tenue luz de la luna reflejándose en sus ojos por no llevar el binocular de visión nocturna puesto, cómo todos los demás integrantes de fuerzas especiales, todos ellos, reciben en ese momento, notificación por radio de su comandancia central, desde el campamento base de la coalición, en el barrio rojo, escuchando todos por sus transmisores...

" _Aquí unidad central centauro. Comprobación de rutina. A todas las patrullas del sector Alpha. Informe de la situación._ " y Ren, a través de sus cascos, puede escuchar claramente a Joël responder " _Aquí Patrulla Alpha uno. No hay señal de posibles objetivos. La situación es normal en nuestra área._ ", seguido de uno de los chilenos, respondiendo " _Aquí Alpha dos. Sin anomalías a la vista. Situación normal._ " y después... es el turno de la propia Ren, que sin apartar su mirada fría y concentrada del gran ventanal que tiene a 50 metros de ella, abajo, responde...

"Aquí Alpha tres. No hay señal de posibles objetivos ni ningún movimiento sospechoso en mi área. La situación es normal." y después de ella... se debería oír la respuesta de otro, un español, más exactamente del tirador del AW308, que... parece no estar por lo suyo, oyendo Ren por sus cascos " _Alpha cuatro. No le recibo._ " y tras unos pocos segundos de silencio... éste responde... con una voz apagada, fría, incluso plana, respondiendo " _Aquí Alpha cuatro. Todo... normal._ " y la voz de la central, comunica a todos al mismo tiempo " _Roger. Mantened vuestras posiciones y la vigilancia de vuestra área asignada. Comunicad cualquier anomalía por insignificante que sea inmediatamente. Y sobre todo... tened paciencia y no sintáis mucha envidia de los que están en la fiesta. Antes de medianoche habrá terminado, así que sed buenos chicos y permaneced en alerta._ " respondiendo todos, al unísono... menos el francotirador español, con un "¡Roger!", pero al no escucharse, la central vuelve a insistir, exclamando " _Alpha cuatro, de nuevo no le recibo. ¿Tiene problemas con su transmisor?_ " y de nuevo, con un leve retraso, el francotirador español, con voz apagada, fría, cómo si fuese... de una máquina, responde " … Roger".

Eso por sí sólo... a Ren ya la hace mosquear y hacerle pensar... que algo no va bien. Y lo verá pronto porque ese tirador español... esta en su mismo sector: frente a la parte oeste del Palacio Imperial y de su sala del trono. Dónde en el mismo instante... 

Itami, muy serio, incluso tenso... siendo también observado por su "harem" con una Tuka y Yao que no entienden a que viene eso ahora, o una Lelei y Rory que se le quedan mirando seriamente... quizás porque intuyen que puede pasar, Itami anda entonces con esa expresión de profunda preocupación que no se le veía desde el cara a cara contra el dragón de fuego... yendo directamente hacia la emperatriz, que le ríe la gracia a algo divertido que le ha dicho el General español, Gutiérrez, hasta que Itami...

"Em... me disculpan un momento, por favor? Quisiera hablar con su majestad sólo un minuto. Un minuto de nada. Enseguida se la devuelvo." y Itami, cogiendo a Piña de la mano, y casi llevándosela a rastras, saltándose todo protocolo y ante la extrañeza de Molt y demás nobles del Imperio, así cómo de los Generales y ministros de la Coalición, mientras Piña se queja tontamente, exclamando "I... Itami! ¡Espera, por favor! Si es por el retraso del último doujinshi de Risa, no te preocupes, no se lo tengo en cuenta. Itami, me escuchas?" pregunta la emperatriz tontamente a nuestro capitán Otaku... quien se detiene, y mirando a Piña muy en serio, cara a cara, lo suelta de una vez por todas, exclamando...

"Has hablado con él, no es cierto? ¿Te dijo algo? ¡Respóndeme!" exclama un Itami fuera de sí, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la emperatriz, para desconcierto de Piña, que no entiende de que va la cosa o más bien... hace ver que no lo entiende, cuando en un segundo, desvía ligeramente la vista hacia la derecha: señal que Piña miente. Pero ella exclama haciendo comedia...

"E... eh... eh? ¿Él? Hoy aquí hay mucha gente, Itami. Oh... oh quizás quieres también a mi invitarme a bailar? No creo que sea buena idea estando mi padre delante, jajaja" dice la emperatriz disimulando muy mal, con estúpida risa y la mano en el cogote, exclamando entonces Itami incluso con indignación "Hablo de tu hermano. Diabo."

En cuando pronuncia ese nombre, Piña da un sobresalto, quedándose sorprendida de que Itami sepa que efectivamente, justo antes del viaje por nuestro mundo... visitó a su hermano Diabo en la central de la PSIA y habló con él. Piña baja la cabeza, entristeciéndose, sin atreverse a responder, porque no quiere hablar de ello estando su padre detrás, a quien también se lo ha ocultado. Pero Itami va directo al grano, preguntando más serio que nunca...

"Sólo quiero que me respondas una cosa, Piña. No me importa que hizo o que dejó de hacer tu hermano en la CIA o que pintaba en la conspiración. … Sólo quiero saber... si te dijo algo de él. … De mi padre. ¡Por favor, Piña! ¡Dímelo!" le pide Itami incluso con desesperación, zarandeándole los hombros, ante una Piña que se ha alzado la vista de desconcierto ante Itami, por preguntarle algo que aunque parezca que no... es que sí: Diabo le contó algo.

Pero Piña vuelve a bajar la cabeza, entristecida, sin decir nada por un instante, ante un Itami que la mira fijamente, queriendo y decidido a obtener respuesta a algo que acaba de saber y que más que un shock, ha supuesto un misterio en su vida que quiere resolver cueste lo que cueste... porque teme que acabe afectándole más que a él... a quienes le rodean. Pero al final... Piña levanta la mirada, una mirada de compasión hacia Itami, cosa que a él le sorprende... y siendo observado de no muy lejos por su harem, y la emperatriz le contesta...

" … Sí. Me dijo algo. Pero... te lo pido por favor... te lo diré cuando estemos solos. No... no puedo decírtelo estando mi padre aquí. Él cree que Diabo está muerto y si lo sabe... por favor." le pide Piña... cogiéndole de las manos a Itami, con mirada compasiva de ojos brillantes, haciéndose el chismorreo alrededor suyo, porque nadie entiende a que viene eso o si es que entre Piña e Itami, hay rollo. Pero Itami, centrándose y tragando saliva, se calma y le responde más amablemente, incluso con una sonrisa reconfortante...

"Agh... está bien. Ya me lo dirás luego. Perdóname, Piña, si te... he asustado. Pero es que necesito saberlo. Es muy importante." dice Itami un tanto serio a una Piña preocupada de verdad por él, pero cómo sólo Itami sabe hacer (y cosa que demuestra que es un trozo de pan que se hace querer), al final dándole una nueva palmada en el hombro y con una bonita y agradable sonrisa que hace sonrojarse a la emperatriz, le suelta un "Gracias." y se marcha para su lado, de regreso con sus chicas. Piña, sonrojada por haber tenido a Itami tan cerca... acaba centrándose de nuevo, y regresa andando con los ministros y Generales de la Coalición, así cómo con su gobierno y algunos nobles. Al mismo tiempo que Grey... vigila a distancia prudencial a un grupo de tres Generales imperiales bastante sospechosos. Pero entonces...

Itami, aun intranquilo y sin parar de pensarlo, se acerca a su harem... cuando se da cuenta que Rory, se ha quedado parada, cómo si sintiera algo extraño. Pero esta vez... no es esa "voz interior" o "espíritu" o algo que vive en su cuerpo y su mente desde hace un tiempo... sino de lo que es ella misma: una semi-diosa. Y la sorpresa de Itami, y de las demás chicas, mientras alrededor, nadie parece darse cuenta de nada, viene porque los labios de Rory... se han puesto morados, señal inequívoco de que... algo grave ocurre muy cerca, y más aun cuando Rory, frotándose la lengua por sus labios morados, sonríe maliciosamente, exclamando "Mfmfmf. … Huele a sangre."

El capitán Otaku, se queda boquiabierto, al saber por "Rory la muerte" de que precisamente eso, la muerte, está muy cerca de ellos. Exactamente... a 490 metros. Justo dónde se sitúa... _Alpha 4_ : el equipo de francotirador y observador de las fuerzas especiales españolas, los GOE. Un francotirador cuyos ojos, que es la única parte de su cara al descubierto bajo su pasamontañas, su casco con monocular de visión nocturna levantado y su comunicador con micrófono... muestran una mirada absolutamente, más que fría... vacía; cómo de alguien sin alma. O más bien... de un asesino sin piedad. Porque justo a su lado... su compañero, un teniente... yace muerto, apuñalado con un cuchillo de combate en la garganta, boca arriba, con el terror aun marcado en sus ojos en blanco... y un charco de sangre que se ha hecho grande alrededor del cadáver del soldado de fuerzas especiales español. ¿Quien le ha asesinado? Visto lo visto... no hace falta ser un genio para deducir... que ha sido su propio compañero. Pero... por qué. ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Por voluntad propia? ¿Por locura? ¿Por... quien ya sabemos? ¿O puede que...

Sea cómo sea... el tirador de élite español, quien es ya un asesino declarado sin saber por qué o por quien... empuñando su fusil de precisión de diseño británico, tira del cerrojo para recargar la recámara con un proyectil de 7,62mm, ajustando la mira telescópica electrónica en modo térmico... directamente sobre la cabeza... de ella; de la emperatriz... Piña Co Lada. Posicionando suavemente su dedo índice derecho sobre el gatillo, en posición para disparar... tiene el cráneo de la emperatriz, que se reúne de nuevo alrededor de los ministros de la coalición y los barones Casel y Martos a tiro... cuando, sin que el tirador lo vea...

Itami se echa a correr lo más rápido que puede, con cara rabiosa, para estupefacción de los demás, cómo si hubiese olido y presentido el peligro antes que nadie (o porque Rory ha olido a sangre muy cerca), se ha temido que lo peor que podría pasar... está a punto de pasar. Porque corre directamente hacia Piña, quien se gira estupefacta, sin entender nada de nada, hacia Itami, que grita con una cara de furia que acojona "¡PIÑAAAAA! ¡AL SUELOOOO!" y justo cuando se abalanza sobre ella, o más bien... la empuja con furia para tirarla al suelo...

El tirador jala de gatillo... y su fusil de precisión, se dispara, saliendo disparado el proyectil de _7,62 x 51 OTAN_ de la recámara a través del cañón a una velocidad de 850m/s. El ruido de un disparo que cuando llegue a oídos de Ren o Joël a cierta distancia... puede que ya sea demasiado tarde para que ellos puedan evitarlo. Nada pues... parece poder evitar que o Piña... o Itami... encuentren la muerte, y las consecuencias que esto puede tener para ellos, para los suyos, para el Imperio y la Coalición. Para incluso... ambos mundos. Pero ni tan siquiera así... las cosas pueden ni serán... tan sencillas. Porque puede que... incluso esto no sea lo único que está ya pasando. Y que muy pronto... afectará a quienes estén incluso por encima de emperadores, sino a...

Pero queda claro, que si nada lo evita... Itami puede que nunca llegue a descifrar el misterio... del pasado de su padre. Misterio que le llevará de rebote... a saber cómo fue en realidad el asesinato de su padre por parte de su madre... y de alguien que es amigo de la familia y que sabe mucho más de lo que nos ha hecho creer hasta ahora. Y también se puede perder el saber... que ocurrirá con el nuevo ataque del ejército estadounidense, contra el nido de hormigas en... Blackforest Village. Cuyo sheriff... tiene mucha más relación con la conspiración: el 2/71, de lo que él mismo sabe. O que el periodista Roberth Evans... sepa sobre el pasado espeluznante de Richard Stravinski de boca de su hermano en Viena. Nada parece evitar... que Itami o Piña, lleguen a saberlo nunca. Pero a ese lado de la puerta de Ginza... lo imposible, es posible. Y puede que...

Poco queda más que decir que... damas y caballeros, agárrense a sus asientos, porque lo bueno... empieza ahora.

 _Y hasta aquí el veinticuatro capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí": Bufff... por fin he llegado al final. Esta vez me ha costado más que nunca. (con tanta interrupción de por medio no me extraña), pero el nuevo capítulo ya está aquí! ¡Con dos cojones! XD Parece que he conseguido al menos no hacer más largo el capítulo respecto al anterior, con la misma extensión más o menos. Entre lo que he tardado y que os he dejado un final de ay ay ay que pasará... estaréis de seguro enfadados conmigo. O... puede que sean imaginaciones mías y estáis encantados? Porque en esta ocasión, habéis tenido de todo, y cuando digo TODO, es TODO. Acción, misterio, comedia, romance, e incluso parafernalia militar con desfile incluido, que... vale, admito que no es el desfile del ejército ruso en la plaza roja de Moscú, pero a que tiene su encanto, mh? Así que si tenéis quejas, por favor, a través del correo o mejor de los reviews, que de esto también quiero hablar y con ganas, porque me tenéis un poco... harto. La trama hasta ahora se ha ido complicando por momentos, pero a partir del siguiente capítulo... sí que nada más empezar, la cosa se va a poner fuerte, y terminará aun más fuerte, con el villano de esta historia en todo su esplendor y un personaje original de GATE (y no del anime, sino del manga) que hasta ahora no ha hecho acto de presencia... porque ha ejercido de mero espectador, pero que ni él podrá... En fin, que claro y en botella... el misterio y trama de esta historia sigue evolucionando y esperad, que aun queda muuuucha cosa por vislumbrarse._

 _Ahora es cuando debería hacer un pequeño resumen de todo lo acontecido en este capítulo... pero creo que me lo voy a ahorrar, y sed vosotros en vuestros reviews, QUE AUN LOS ESTOY ESPERANDO, quienes me lo hagáis. Y en esto, cómo ya he dicho, estoy sin duda, enfadado. Tengo muchas, muchísimas lecturas de muchos países... y al final, en el último capítulo... SÓLO HE RECIBIDO DOS REVIEWS! ¡DOS MÍSEROS REVIEWS! Sinceramente... realmente os da tanta "flojera" escribir unas pocas palabras de comentario, de lo que os gusta, o no os gusta, o o de lo sencillamente más os ha llamado la atención? De acuerdo que mis últimos capítulos son muy largos, pero precisamente por eso tardan lo que tardan en publicarse... y porque ya avisé desde el principio que esto es un fic, una historia, de gran alcance y larga extensión. Siempre habrá quien lo comente todo y en una extensión muy larga, y agradezco muchísimo esos reviews muy largos porque me demuestran que se lo han leído todo y que tienen interés en mi obra. Pero los demás... en serio, que os cuesta una, dos, tres frases cómo mucho? Junior VB, que tampoco me ha escrito en este último capítulo, en ese aspecto lo hacía muy bien: tres frases cortas con lo que más le ha llamado la atención y ya está, PERO CON ESO YA ME HACE UN MUY BUEN COMENTARIO. Así que... por favor, que os cuesta escribir aunque sean unas pocas frases, para que pueda ver si la cosa interesa o no, o que puedo mejorar o de que ideas me podéis dar. Tampoco me va a importar recibir reviews en otros idiomas (y no sólo en inglés). Así que ya sabéis... NENES, ESPAVILAD Y COMENTAD SI QUERÉIS MÁS Y MEJOR! Porque con tan poco review, sinceramente, me resta ánimos para seguir._

 _Otra cosa que quería decir referente a los reviews... "querido" Jawad Fan. Recibí tu último review, que se ajustaba un poco a review pasable. Pero esta vez no me eches la culpa a mi, sino de peticiones de otros usuarios que no les hizo ninguna gracia ver tu review puesto, ya que yo estaba liado en el trabajo y tuve mi cuenta de fanfiction abandonada por días. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba tu comentario allí puesto y los correos de queja por ello. Lamento informarte... que no, lo siento, pero no podré cumplir con tu petición. Lo que me pedías si no lo entendí mal, era que haga un crossover de GATE con Juego de Tronos, la archiconocida serie de la HBO sobre poder, conspiraciones de poder y todo alrededor del poder en un mundo pseudomedieval. Primero, porque voy muy escaso de tiempo, y a duras penas tengo para escribir este fic, para liarme a escribir otras cosas. Segundo, porque pese a que soy de series y sigo algunas... Juego de tronos precisamente no la sigo, ni tampoco me interesa. Quizás porque soy historiador y lo que sale no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo que fue en realidad la edad media, o porque las clases de la universidad de medieval eran aburridas y soporíferas a matar, y acabé por odiar ese periodo histórico, y por eso, Juego de Tronos ni se me ocurre mirarlo. De series y de anime en concreto, ahora me he reenganchado a mirar la de Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex, que si bien es un anime de hace casi 15 años, sigue siendo mejor hecho en la animación y la trama que muchos actuales: sencillamente una p*** obra maestra del anime. Así que, cómo ya le he dicho a otro fiel seguidor de mi fic... a ti "Jawad Fan", te digo lo mismo: cómo reza el dicho de mi tierra, "Si vols quedar ben servit, fes-te tu mateix el llit" (Si quieres quedar bien servido, hazte tu mismo la cama). O en otras palabras... si eso es lo que te gustaría leer... porque no pones a prueba tus dotes de escritor y te lo haces tú mismo? Yo no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo, es lo que hay._

 _Bien... y dicho toooodo lo anterior... es la hora de la excusa de mal pagador, de por qué esta vez, me he retrasado tanto, y tengo muchas esta vez. Y por lo que PIDO DE VERDAD DISCULPAS POR LA EXCESIVAMENTE LARGA ESPERA. Pero vamos por partes. Primero, justo cuando terminé de colgar el capítulo anterior... me vino una temporada fuerte en el trabajo, que unido a un asunto, digamos... personal que no viene a cuento explicar ahora, hicieron que me retrasara dos semanas en empezar a escribir este capítulo. A la semana de empezar a escribir un poquito al final del día entre semana... al llegar el fin de semana (de esto hace ya dos semanas), me pillé un catarro de los buenos y no adelanté nada. No estaba yo más que para meterme en la cama con un manta y coaldina, y así me pasé ese fin de semana. A la semana siguiente, adelanté mucho. Aunque hice un parón el miércoles, para vivir aquella noche... una experiencia multiorgásmica, cómo millones de culés por todo el mundo, tras ver el PARTIDAZO que hizo mi Barça contra el París Saint Germain en los octavos de la Champions, y que fue simplemente, de puro infarto. Esa noche me comí las uñas de las manos y de los pies, recé todo lo que sabía, pasé unos nervios que pa que, de ver que no pasábamos, que no pasábamos... y en el último minuto, en tiempo añadido, se marcó el último gol, el 6-1 que nos clasificaba para la siguiente fase (había que marcar seis goles tras meter uno los franceses). Fue una noche de aquellas (cómo la del Gol de Iniesta contra el Chelsie en Stanford Bridge en mayo de 2009, que nos llevó a la final de Roma) que me sentí orgulloso de mi equipo y de mis colores, y grité bien alto, en mi bar habitual con mis amigos, VISCA EL BARÇA, I VISCA CATALUNYA!_

 _Ejem... lo que vino después... fue mi forzado incumplimiento de una promesa hecha a RedSS, que le prometí que el domingo pasado estaría listo y colgado y así iba a ser... hasta que el c***** de mi jefe, me comunicó que teníamos una baja y que debía ocuparme yo del trabajo de ese compañero en su ausencia: de archivos fotográficos y su digitalización, o sea, escaneado y clasificación. Todo esto... cuando ya tenía el capítulo casi finalizado, podía tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos... pero no. Otro compañero de curro me dijo hace poco que el jefe es del Madrid. Y yo entre mi pensé... será por eso? Será Cabr... ejem, no sigo, que no se entere de alguna manera que digo esto de él. Pero tras todos estos obstáculos... y de terminar hoy por fin con el trabajo, lo tenéis aquí para vuestra degustación, acabado de salir del horno y aun calentito. Sólo me resta por decir, que una vez más, la lista de personajes ha sido actualizada, y espero, rezo y deseo, que el próximo capítulo, no se me retrase tanto cómo éste, que repito... será un capítulo de principio a fin, de pura taquicardia, palabra. Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Alberto": Mil gracias en serio por tu fidelidad al comentar. Es de agradecer que haya quien se tome la molestia visto lo visto últimamente. Tu muy larga espera hoy por fin ha llegado a su fin, porque hoy has tenido una nueva y esperada entrega. Y saludos desde España con primavera adelantada y calorcito, o cómo dicen en Valencia, con "el caloret" XD. ¿Dices lo de escribir en inglés por el de la tortilla a la francesa en la cabeza? (Me refiero a mr Trump). Oye pues... lleva ya tres meses en el cargo y aun no he visto construir ningún muro, ni hacer nada. Ah, espera. Que la pasta de USA la tiene China? (posee buena parte de la descomunal deuda de Estados Unidos), y si los chinos dicen nanai de la china nunca mejor dicho, pues poco podrá hacer. Y sobre lo que me comentas de los tercios españoles... te hago una breve explicación cómo historiador, que un poquito sé del tema. Sencillamente, porque desde Felipe II, te hablo de allá por la segunda mitad del siglo XVI, España casi siempre tuvo monarcas simplemente desastrosos. Y que el propio Felipe II, pese a todas las abrumadoras riquezas que traía de América, y también de otros lugares de África o las Filipinas... llegó a dejar las arcas del Estado varias veces con telarañas, es decir, en la bancarrota, porque oro y riquezas que entraban... oro y riquezas que se gastaban en llenar los bolsillos de la Iglesia, para la nobleza, y para las campañas bélicas en Flandes, Italia y contra el Imperio Otomano en el mediterráneo o el Norte de África (sí, en esa época incluso parte de la península italiana y lo que hoy es Bélgica y Holanda, eran de España), pese a tener cómo bien dices, las mejores tropas del mundo por aquellos años. (Los tercios o la primera infantería de marina del mundo mucho antes que cualquier otra nación), las guerras también tienen mucho de económico y de recursos, y en eso, los franceses, los holandeses, y sobre todo los ingleses, fueron mucho más eficientes que nosotros... terminando en la acabose de 1898 contra los Estados Unidos (guerra que empezó con un engaño de los norteamericanos: el accidente simulado del Maine en la Habana) y en la que ninguna potencia europea, ninguna, quiso ayudar a España porque eramos ya un cero a la izquierda frente a las potencias europeas. Tuvimos magníficas tropas y armas, pero nuestros desastrosos monarcas lo arruinaron todo... cosa por lo que hoy, en España si no sabes inglés, lo tienes crudo para encontrar trabajo. Ellos (los ingleses) inventaron el capitalismo moderno y la revolución industrial, mientras nosotros seguíamos con la santa inquisición, no hace falta decir nada más. Espero y deseo de verdad que sigas comentando (y también algo del capítulo, aunque sea una sola cosa), para el siguiente. Saludos!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Muchas gracias una vez más por dejar review. Y agradecer que siempre dejes tu review, capítulo tras capítulo. Bien... dices que serás breve, pero tu review, es bastante largo, pero cómo no tengo más que uno más por contestar, te lo respondo con mucho gusto. Es cierto, la reunión de los mandatarios a bordo del portaaviones británico, fue corta y tensa, pero tampoco puedo alargar demasiado la cosa porque tengo muchas más que meter. Cómo siempre que me prestas personajes, me los mandas con manual de instrucciones incluido, así que lo tengo fácil para imaginármelos y adaptarlos. Dicho esto, en el siguiente capítulo harán su aparición los otros dos que me prestaste: el Mayor James Gordon y el Teniente Primero Charles Smith. (quiso ponerlos ya en este... pero ya no tenía espacio para meter más). Dyrrell la ha cagado hasta el fondo por intentar salvar su carrera política e incluso el nombre de su familia por ser el primero que llega a la Presidencia... y ahora, deberá dejarlo en manos de los verdaderos profesionales: la US Army, la USAF, y el FBI, en algo que será... sencillamente apoteósico. Sssshhhh! Ten cuidado con según que digas de las Malvinas, que si te oye un argentino se cabrea, que con eso son muy susceptibles._

 _Lo del encuentro entre el General del Heer y Ren... sé que no pensaste Ren de esa manera. Pero yo la he desarrollado e ideado para que aunque sea una guerrera implacable y osaría decir que roza la perfección, es humana y tiene sentimientos, y de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, tiene sus, digamos... necesidades, no sé si me explico. El saber que quien fue un amor de verano, una relación corta pero quien sabe si intensa con otro soldado de élite alemán, la hizo entristecerse por un instante. Pero eso. Sólo por un instante. Ren tiene sentimientos pero su deber lo antepone siempre por encima de ellos con absoluta eficiencia germánica. Y sí, al final ella se confundió... y terminaron él y Joël con otra estúpida pelea de críos (y muchas más que van a tener)._

 _Sobre Barcelona, el juicio, que era en realidad más bien una vista oral, acabó con sorpresa porque la ex del teniente Xavier Roig, vio por fin la luz y entendió que es mejor priorizar la felicidad de su hijo de cinco años que su propio egoísmo y manías, y por lo que el teniente está de mucho mejor humor... hasta que se topó con la voz ronca y profunda de "el sabio" por vía telefónica, que le advirtió que estaba allí... para salvarle a él y sus acompañantes. Espero que lo del ataque fantasma te gustara porque procuré que fuera realista._

 _Y en Tokio, Kamito consiguió pedirle la mano a su manera a su chica... y es verdad lo que dices: que lo hizo en modo militar, porque normalmente, es tan patán con las chicas que es una suerte que ella le quiera tanto (vamos, una excepción que rompe la norma)._

 _En Alnus y en la taberna de Delilah, cómo en la canción de Julio Iglesias, la vida sigue igual. Y Itami consigue estar más calmado porque siempre puede contar con su harem que siempre está ahí para él (pero no cómo lo estáis imaginando, mentes calenturientas XD). Pero fue quizás... un espejismo, porque nuevos secretos que Itami desconocía por completo, se abren ante él y le van a desconcertar, y mucho, incluso más de lo que os pensáis._

 _Sobre la operación de rescate de Furuta Hitoshi, me costó lo suyo y conseguí que me quedará bien arreglada (aunque siempre se puede mejorar, pero mi inspiración ese día no dio más de sí). Cómo bien has dicho, el derribo del helicóptero, aunque fuese un viejo UH-1J de poco valor y su tripulación salvara la vida, tendrá una primera de muchas consecuencias. ¿Quizás... el que por fin dispongan de material más moderno y reciente, que lo tienen y bueno, para enfrentar a un enemigo con sus mismas armas? Y si puedes ayudarme en algo... en darme ideas para la batalla de verdad contra el nido de hormigas, porque esa si que va a ser compleja y elaborada. Tengo el concepto e ideas, pero cualquier sugerencia por tu parte, será bienvenida._

 _Sobre Chicago, agradecido que lo del tren de mercancías te pareciera acertado. Y cómo lo solucionarán allá... ya acabas de verlo, y cómo te dije... saqué ideas de la película de los Blues Brothers. Espero leer que te ha parecido el resultado._

 _Luego me sueltas una larga explicación, de la que sólo te respondo que estás en lo cierto: esos Deltas no son auténticos, sino que son de una empresa de seguridad privada tipo Blackwater (estoy buscando nombre para esa empresa de soldados o mercenarios de élite privados, así que si se te ocurre un nombre en inglés o en alemán, por qué no, por supuesto, no dudes en decírmelo), y en lo que más adelante, descubrirán que "los hijos de Dios" y cierto gobierno, están detrás de ella._

 _Y lo de que la información sobre el derribo del helicóptero, desde las JSDF y el gobierno japonés, intentan ocultarlo... pero no podrán por mucho tiempo: ya en el siguiente capítulo, la noticia se filtrará a la prensa y tendrá, cómo bien dices, repercusiones. Y cómo siempre, a los políticos les importan más los votos que la Seguridad Nacional, o en este caso, de la Coalición. En efecto: Días oscuros se acercan. Yo por mi parte, con tanto curro últimamente, cómo decía Blasa de Cruz y Raya: Ay, señor... llévame pronto. XD_

 _Cómo no, espero que esta vez recuperes el podio cómo el primero en comentar mi nuevo capítulo que ya está aquí, con mucho retraso, pero está._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charly Meiou": Muchas gracias por tu review... del capítulo anterior, pero bueno, da igual. Tener que comentar sobre un capítulo que escribí hace dos meses tendrá su dificultad, pero lo intentaré. ¿Qué te dio flojera cómo Homer Simpson? Pues espero que cómo Homer, hayas escuchado a tu cerebro recomendarte que sí lo leyeras, pero es que tus esperas tan largas, y esto es recíproco, me están matando! Si no leo tu opinión, que en serio, son geniales, no sé... cómo que me falta algo. Encantado de que lo de París te haya gustado y mucho (y sí, conozco la saga de pelis de Jason Bourne, me gustan mucho), y espero de que no lo encontraras demasiado espeso o elaborado, pero es que soy así, cuando empiezo ya no paro y meto cosas a cascoporro. Y sobre lo de las "tres águilas"... aquí he aplicado, digamos... la ley de mercado. Si veo que el país de dónde estoy teniendo más lecturas y más seguidores, es México, pues... oye, por qué no meter personajes mexicanos o al país en sí en la trama? Todo me vino con la idea (que ya tenía de antes) de que Karl Brugenau fuera en realidad de un país latinoamericano aunque descendiente de nazis alemanes. Y sí, dale a tus teorías, porque cada vez más, os voy a dar para pensar, os lo aseguro. El verdadero "mago oscuro"... aun voy a mantener el misterio... y desvelaré algo, muy poco, al final del siguiente capítulo, que te aviso... será sencillamente genial._

 _Esta vez os he dejado sin una ración más de Karl Brugenau, que hará de nuevo acto de presencia en el siguiente capítulo... a su manera. Y por lo que leo, todos le consideráis un verdadero c... h... de la gran p... y aun me quedo corto. Y estáis en lo cierto: es un tipo verdaderamente retrogrado que aun no ha mostrado hasta que punto puede serlo, pero lo hará._

 _Piña efectivamente, tiene entre admiración y miedo hacia la coalición y hacia nuestro mundo, por nuestro poder para construir y destruir a la vez. Sabe ahora de la existencia de nuestras armas, y en especial de las nucleares, que reza con todas sus fuerzas para que la coalición (los franceses) nunca las lleguen a usar en su mundo... pero por desgracia para ella, llegará un punto en que se verán obligados a hacer uso de ellas, aquí te lo dejo. Y te preguntarás: tan chunga se pondrá la cosa? Y yo te respondo: que la temperatura va subiendo un grado más a cada capítulo, hasta que el calor será sofocante por el calor de la batalla. La acción de verdad aun está por llegar. Y... aigh... lo dicho: tienes una mente calenturienta. Ahora también vas detrás de las hermanas Kuribayashi? Si ya lo dice el viejo dicho: tiran más un buen par de tetas que dos metralletas XD_

 _Ah! Y ahora que este fin de semana por fin estoy libre de nuevo, me pasaré a leer y comentar algo tuyo, palabra. Pero es que hasta ahora me ha sido imposible. Y por supuesto, sino de este o del anterior, o de los dos si te atreves, espero leer tus reviews. Nada más y hasta la próxima!_


	26. Guerra abierta (1ª parte)

**Capítulo 25. Guerra abierta (1ª parte)**

 _ **13 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Sadera, Imperio Reconstituido. 9:30 PM hora local**

En cuestión de segundos, ha visto pasar imágenes de toda su vida, ante sus ojos. Un último recordatorio... antes de la eternidad en paz. La oscuridad silente, por los siglos... de los siglos. Ha intentando salvar a Piña en el último segundo, y lo ha conseguido. Pero la Diosa fortuna ha querido que la bala de 7,62mm disparada por quien se supone, debía estar para proteger a la emperatriz y todos los allí presentes... ha impactado de lleno en su pecho, justo en medio del corazón, volándoselo en mil pedazos. Y ante la no llegada de más sangre, y por ende, oxígeno, al cerebro, su cuerpo ha dejado de funcionar en una muy rápida agonía... hasta morir. Pero...

En medio de una oscuridad absoluta... se ve entonces a sí mismo, rodeado de una especie de aureola de luz, cómo si fuese y es de hecho... un fantasma o espíritu. Sin el más mínimo daño, de pie. Se mira las manos y los brazos con desconcierto. Puede que dándose cuenta que... ha muerto? O puede que...

Pero algo le llama la atención al instante, ante él, a pocos metros: hay alguien ahí... y cómo él, está rodeado de esa aureola de luz. Alguien que reconoce al instante... exactamente cómo le vio en la filmación que presenció en la War Room de Base Alnus. A... su padre. Se queda completamente boquiabierto, no creyéndose que alguien que murió 20 años atrás... lo tenga ante él, sonriéndole afablemente. Cuando de golpe... la sonrisa afable, cariñosa, de padre... se transforma en una expresión grotesca tal, de verdadero terror, cosa que a Itami le asusta de verdad. Hasta que...

De golpe, abre los ojos, su respiración, acelerada al principio, se recupera, y el corazón... siente que le vuelve a latir, cómo si al instante, se hubiese reconstruido solo, cómo por arte de magia. Porque de hecho... así ha sido.

Él, el capitán Youji Itami, ha vuelto, milagrosamente nunca mejor dicho... a la vida. Se da cuenta que está tirado boca arriba en el suelo, con la mirada hacia el techo. Notándose algo húmedo en su uniforme... porque lo tiene aun mojado de su propia sangre. Nada más levantar un poco la cabeza, aun muy confuso y aturdido, pero consciente, cómo si no le hubiese pasado nada... ve y siente, que tiene a alguien, llorando a lagrimón vivo sobre su pecho: es Tuka, desgarrada de dolor al ver que por segunda vez, han matado a su "padre". Al desviar un poco la mirada a la izquierda... ve a la emperatriz, a Piña, quien se ha caído de rodillas al suelo, habiéndose quedado en estado de Shock, paralizada, al haber presenciado cómo a ese japonés con el que tiene una gran amistad, quien le rescató personalmente de las garras de Zorzal, y quien sabe si en el fondo, siente algo más que amistad... se ha quedado casi en estado vegetal del shock sufrido.

Una emperatriz alrededor de la cual, el desconcierto es absoluto, no ya sólo por lo que han presenciado antes... sino por lo que han presenciado ahora: un milagro.

"Pa... Papá! ¡Papá!" exclama Tuka abrazándose y llorando ahora de alegría sobre el pecho de Itami, quien aun no entiende nada de nada, mientras tras suyo, Piña, con Molt y Hamilton a lado y lado, quien ha acudido inmediatamente a socorrer a la emperatriz...

"¡Majestad! ¡MAJESTAD PIÑA, MÍREME! ¡Itami está vivo, me oye!? ¡MAJESTAD!" le grita Hamilton con absoluta contundencia a Piña, quien reacciona aun traumatizada, con una cara que es de desconcierto absoluto, dándose cuenta que Itami... ha vuelto a la vida.

"Por... todos los... esto ha sido obra de Hardy? Un... un milagro..." exclama Molt completamente boquiabierto, cómo Casel, Sherry o Martos a su lado, mientras los cuatro ministros de exteriores de la coalición, controlando más los nervios, lo comentan entre ellos en voz baja. Algo de lo que a su regreso a sus países... puede tener consecuencias. Itami justo ha despertado de un sueño que podría haber sido eterno... pero a penas ha durado unos segundos. Pero... por qué? O más bien... por quien? En ese instante... se dan cuenta de la razón, porque...

Itami oye un grito que le hace despertarse del todo: el de la elfa oscura, Yao, al ver que Rory se ha desplomado al suelo... con una herida que le sangra abundantemente en medio del pecho. El capitán otaku, se levanta enseguida, con Tuka aun sin creerse que Itami esté vivo de nuevo, corriendo hacia una incrédula Yao... y quedándose de piedra ante una escena que aun le causa desasosiego y el sentirse un simple mortal ante ella: una semi-diosa. O... puede que no? Porque ella, Rory Mercury, tiene lo que parece y es... una herida de bala en medio del pecho. Ante un Itami y Yao, y demás presentes, boquiabiertos, observan cómo la carne, el cuerpo, de la apóstol de Emroy, toma vida propia, absorbe la sangre para dentro... hasta que expulsa algo: la bala de 7,62mm que, milagrosamente, ha entrado en el pecho de Itami... y ha salido por el pecho de Rory. ¿Cómo es posible esto? Se preguntan todos... pero Itami cae en la cuenta de que desde ella le mordió antes de partir para la batalla contra el dragón de fuego... ella le otorgó un poder a Itami: todo mal o daño que reciba él... lo recibirá ella en su cuerpo.

Itami se agacha inmediatamente a socorrer a una Rory que se ha quedado inconsciente por un instante, hasta que cae en la cuenta...

"¡Oh! ¡PIÑA! ¡PONTE A CUBIERTO! ¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO!" grita el capitán de las JGSDF con absoluta contundencia a todos, pero especialmente a la emperatriz, al darse cuenta de que ahí fuera...

Y es que el proyectil de 7,62mm disparado desde el _International Accuray AW308_ español... está en el suelo, con su punta aplastada y deformada. Proyectil que a mucha distancia de ellos, quien ha disparado...

El tirador, quien a todas luces ha intentado asesinar a la emperatriz Piña Co Lada; un teniente de los GOE o Grupo de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército de Tierra, aprieta los dientes, con una rabia interior que se lo come vivo por haber fracasado en el intento... y por no tener a Piña a su alcance, al estar fuera de su ángulo de visión. Tira del cerrojo del fusil, expulsando la vaina aun humeante y recargando la recamara para intentar un nuevo disparo. Y haciendo esto... con el cadáver aun caliente de su colega de armas muerto aun a su lado, boca arriba, con un puñal clavado en su garganta. Pero... por qué hace lo que está haciendo? ¿Es un infiltrado de quien ya sabemos? Simplemente... se ha vuelto loco? ¿O hace esto... porque tiene un motivo? Por sorprendente que parezca, la opción correcta es...

Pero cuando el tirador parece que puede tener a Piña de nuevo a tiro, porque la emperatriz se mueve hacia Itami, el tirador, tras suyo...

Una inconfundible voz femenina, fría, seria, incluso amenazante, le habla. Es...

"No muevas ni una ceja, Alpha cuatro. ¿O debería decir... teniente Cruz del GOE?" dice tras suyo con frialdad... ella, la capitana Ren Schmidt, apuntando con el puntero láser de su _H &K 417_ sobre el cogote del francotirador de élite español, que bajo su pasamontañas, aprieta los dientes con mucha rabia.

"Levanta el dedo del gatillo. Lentamente. Las manos sobre la cabeza. Y no te muevas lo más mínimo o te mando al mismo sitio que el compañero que has asesinado." le dice Ren al francotirador con una seriedad y una mirada fría que paralizan. ¿Cómo ha podido llegar allí tan rápido y antes que nadie hasta esa posición? Porque no estaba muy lejos de la suya... y porque su olfato, instinto, intuición femenina, o todo a la vez... le han hecho sospechar que algo iba mal sólo por cómo _Alpha 4_ ha hablado a través de su transmisor. Antes que nadie, ella ya ha olido el peligro... y ha ido en su búsqueda.

El francotirador, rabioso a más no poder, dominado por la ira... no se mueve lo más mínimo. Cuando... un balazo estalla justo a su lado: Ren le ha disparado un tiro de advertencia, exclamando la capitana con toda frialdad...

"Ich kann ihnen in ihrer sprache sagen. Aber ich ziehe direkt zu sein. Erhalten sie von dort die versauen oder du bist tot. JETZT!" le grita Ren en su "otro" idioma, ya amenazante de verdad... y consiguiendo que el francotirador le haga por fin caso, soltando la mano del gatillo del rifle de precisión y levantando los brazos lentamente, erguido pero de rodillas, hasta poner sus manos cubiertos con guantes tácticos sobre su cabeza. Ren, sin dejar de apuntarle con su fusil, habla por su transmisor, informando...

"Unidad central centauro, aquí Alpha 3. Tengo un código black. Repito. Tengo un código black. Creo que he llegado demasiado tarde. Evacuen a la emperatriz y a todos en Palacio por si hay más asesinos. ¡YA!" grita con absoluta contundencia la germanojaponesa al transmisor, recibiendo respuesta con indisimulado desconcierto, con un " _Emmm... recibido, Alpha tres. Aviso a grupos Zeta, Kata y Tango. El resto del grupo Alpha acude en tu ayuda._ "

Ren no deja de apuntar al francotirador español con su HK 417 con su inconfundible mirada fulminante de ojos grises, acercándose con mucha cautela... hasta estar a una distancia prudencial. Pero incluso ella, es humana, y en consecuencia... puede cometer errores. Porque sin esperar a que el resto del grupo Alpha llegue a ayudarla...

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca del francotirador, bajando el fusil, echándoselo a la espalda sujetado por su correa sobre su hombro derecho, y cuando le coge una mano para ponerle una grapa de plástico a modo de manillas...

El tirador español, se resiste y de que manera, devolviéndole con la otra mano libre, un fuerte y rapidísimo golpe sobre el estómago a Ren, que obviamente, se queja dolorosamente del golpe recibido, echándose para atrás... por un segundo, porque inmediatamente contraataca, con una patada voladora... que es detenida por el soldado de élite español de los GOE con un sólo brazo. Ren entonces, con una tremenda habilidad, da un salto en el aire, con vuelta incluida, cayendo sobre sus propios pies, tal cual cómo un felino, empuñando de nuevo el fusil... pero con la maniobra, no ha visto venir al teniente español, que con una mirada de furia descontrolada bajo su pasamontañas, ha corrido hacia ella... y también de una fuerte patada, le da al fusil antes que Ren pueda llegar a apuntar bien y apretar el gatillo: el H&K 416 sale disparado... cayendo hacia abajo, a la calle, a una distancia mortal de cerca de 40 metros, al estar arriba del todo de uno de las construcciones más monumentales del centro de Sadera, alrededor de la mayor de todas, el palacio imperial. Ambos, uno cerca de otro, en posición para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, se miran a los ojos, con una mirada de ira absoluta él... y fría y furiosa ella, que iluminada por la luna llena en el cielo, aun impacta más de por sí. Cuando...

Ambos se enzarzan de nuevo en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, que parece si es que no lo es directamente... a muerte. Sin saber ella el motivo de por qué o para que o... para quien: o... quizás sí, por... la mirada verdaderamente asesina, de ira y furia, que el francotirador español, el teniente Cruz de los GOE, tiene en sus ojos. Una ira... que es contra alguien en concreto que le quitó lo que más le importaba. Pero Ren ignora esto por completo, esquivando con precisión absoluta los constantes golpes, patadas voladoras y golpes de rodilla que él le intenta lanzar. En uno de esos puñetazos, es cuando Ren aprovecha para cogerle por el brazo derecho... y practicarle una perfecta clave de judo, pero él acaba arrastrándola al suelo, cuando entonces...

El francotirador, en otro posible descuido fatal de Ren, mete mano a la cartuchera de ella, cogiendo su pistola _H &K USP_ con linterna táctica incorporada en un segundo, con claras intenciones de acabar con ella a tiro limpio si hace falta... y poder seguir con su... venganza. El forcejeo de ella sobre él, a cara de perro rabioso, dándole ella varios puñetazos limpios a su "colega" español, sin conseguir mucho, porque el tipo está entrenado para aguantar eso y más, cuando... el arma se le dispara, rozando el proyectil una mejilla en la cara de Ren, dejando tan solo un arañazo y una quemadura... pero causando que ella se ponga ya furiosa de verdad. De otro puñetazo le afloja la mano, y al instante... tira la pistola lejos de ellos, siguiendo con el forcejeo, cuando aprovechando que él lo tiene encima, queriendo ya incluso el GOE acabar con Ren estrangulándola... ella, decide cortar por lo sano, y atacar... en el punto más débil de cualquier rival masculino: le pega una contundente y brutal patada con la rodilla... en los huevos.

El teniente español de fuerzas especiales, echa un sonoro grito de dolor, o más bien... de nenaza, por tan doloroso golpe bajo en sus partes. Echándose las manos a su entrepierna y retorciéndose de dolor por el suelo. Ocasión que aprovecha Ren para levantarse, recoger su pistola y apuntar a quien ya es a todas luces... un asesino. Justo entonces, se oye llegar hacia ellos...

"¡Capitana Schmidt! ¡Ren! ¿Que ha... ¿? Pero que..." exclama el capitán Joël Lefevre de las BFST, que llega corriendo, subiendo por una escalera de caracol interminable hacia el tejado del enorme edificio de piedra y mármol, acompañado de "Alpha 2": un teniente de las fuerzas especiales chilenas de la compañía de comandos Iquique del Ejército de Chile, el teniente Agustín Pozo... y ambos se miran tontamente el uno al otro, al observar la escena: al francotirador español, retorcerse de dolor porque Ren le ha pegado una buena coz a sus kinder sorpresa.

"Eeemmm... esto también te lo enseñaron en las KSK?" pregunta Joël tontamente con cara sarcástica, mientras el capitán Pozo, sin perder tiempo, inmoviliza al francotirador con unas manillas de plástico o grapas en brazos y piernas, respondiendo Ren toda sarcástica "No, de las películas de Bruce Lee. Be water, my friend."

"Ah. Ya. Pega mucho con tu personalidad." responde el francés en el mismo tono, pero Ren regresa a la seriedad del momento, exclamando "Que hay de la recepción imperial? Hay que evacuar a todo el mundo de allí. Podría haber más asesinos sueltos cómo él."

"Ya se ha cursado la orden. Pero tardarán minutos en conseguirlo. Además... tengo mis dudas de que haya hecho esto por órdenes de alguien. Tengo la sensación que..." exclama Joël todo reflexivo, siendo mirado por una Ren muy intrigada por intentar entender a que ha venido eso de su colega francés de las BFST, cuando el teniente chileno, Pozo, levanta al teniente español, Cruz, diciéndole de malas maneras, amenazante...

"Sólo tienen que preguntarle, capitanes. Porque usted, teniente Cruz... mejor vaya preparándose. Su superior y el General Gutiérrez tendrán muchas ganas de "charlar" con usted después de esto. Si es que tiene una respuesta a este sinsentido." le dice con mala cara y malas maneras el chileno al español, que entonces, para sorpresa suya, les replica... llorando de rabia e impotencia, exclamando a pleno pulmón el teniente Cruz "¡HOY TENÍA QUE HABER SIDO EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE SU VIDA! ¡Y ELLOS LO DESTRUYERON! ¡ELLA PERMITIÓ QUE SUCEDIERA! ¡NO PUEDO PERDONARLA NI SER AMIGO DEL IMPERIO TRAS MATAR A JULIA! ¡JULIAAA! Julia..." exclama el francotirador español... llorando desconsoladamente, para desconcierto de Ren, Joël y Agustín. Y es que quizás hayan descubierto... que el teniente de los GOE tenía un motivo personal para hacerlo. Pero que sin saberlo, con esto, ha tapado otro crimen que está a punto de tener lugar. Porque a 400 metros de ellos, en la gran fiesta (que se ha visto obviamente paralizada) del Palacio Imperial...

Itami, entre el estupor general a su alrededor por ver vivito y coleando a alguien a quien un minuto antes han matado de un balazo en el corazón, se ha agachado a socorrer a una Rory que se ha quedado inconsciente por un instante, mientras su propio cuerpo de semi-diosa... cura solo su cuerpo, habiendo expulsado el proyectil de 7,62mm aplastado por la punta. Sujetando a Rory inconsciente con su brazo derecho, en su mano izquierda... Itami observa aun sin creérselo, la bala que hace sólo un instante le ha quitado la vida... cuando quien le ha devuelto a la vida, despierta, diciéndole incluso con dulzura...

"Tu lista de favores a deberme no hace más que crecer, Youji. Y a pesar de lo que hago por ti... prefieres a Risa antes que a mi." le dice Rory con una tímida y dulce sonrisa entre labios, devolviéndole Itami una sonrisa igualmente cariñosa, sintiendo un alivio inmenso de que Rory esté de nuevo cómo si nada, le responde "No seas tonta. He perdido la cuenta de veces que os lo he dicho. A ti y a todas las personas que me importan... siempre las protegeré. Pero de todas formas... gracias."

"Oh... vaya" dice entonces Rory con cara tonta... porque está oyendo la "voz interior", espíritu o alma o lo que sea... que vive en su cuerpo y en su mente, quedándose Itami tontamente extrañado, espetando...

"¿? ¿Y esa cara, Rory?" y la apóstol de Emroy, aun sujetada por la espalda por el brazo derecho de Itami, le responde "Nada. Dice que se ha asustado mucho por ti. Pero ahora que te tiene tan cerca... la muy tonta se pone tímida. Puede que seas su primer amor, Youji." acaba diciendo Rory... con su inconfundible voz seductora de mujer fatal, riendo Itami tontamente con cara de circunstancias, pensando _jejeje... otra chica más que me va detrás. Cómo se entere Risa se pondrá celosa de verdad_.

Pero entonces... una situación inesperada, se desata en la gran recepción, para mayor desconcierto si cabe de todo el mundo allí presente. Uno de los Generales del ejército imperial, enfundado en su uniforme de estilo romano (o algo por el estilo), se aproxima andando... cada vez más rápido, hacia la emperatriz... con su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su daga en su cinto. Piña (que justo empieza a recobrar el sentido del shock sufrido), y quienes están a su alrededor (los cuatro ministros de exteriores de la coalición, Molt, Hamilton), se quedan mirando a ese hombre que pasa ante todos los demás, andando con calma, después deprisa... y después corriendo, desenvainando su daga, gritando con cara de furia, o más bien de locura...

"¡LARGA VIDA AL IMPERIOOOO! ¡MUERTE A LOS TRAIDOREEES!" grita el General imperial con verdadera furia... dispuesto a clavarle la daga a la emperatriz, pero antes que Hamilton o quien sea a su alrededor puedan hacer nada, quedándose Piña de nuevo paralizada... y Itami arrancando a correr de nuevo para salvar a Piña...

La propia emperatriz, todos ven claramente... cómo el General imperial, es inmediatamente abatido, o más bien... pinchado cómo una broqueta, por una gran espada, por la espalda, echando un estruendoso grito de dolor. ¿Por quien? Por el viejo, experimentado y rudo caballero: Grey Co Aldo, que en el último segundo, le ha clavado su enorme espada por detrás a ese General. Muchos alrededor, especialmente los nobles, se tapan la boca o cierran los ojos del horror. Los militares, simplemente, se quedan boquiabiertos ante semejante escena, propia de una película de gore.

Grey arranca la espada manchada de sangre y vísceras del cuerpo del General imperial, que cae ya agonizante al suelo entre un charco de sangre que se hace cada vez más grande, pero con un último aliento, con una mirada furiosa hacia la emperatriz, que está desconcertada... le suelta...

"Servir... a los... extran...jeros, sólo será... nuestro fin... por su culpa... Majestad. Para salvar... al... imperio... de... be... mo... rir..." exclama el General con su último aliento... hasta ser él que muere. Unas últimas palabras, que para una estupefacta e intrigada Piña a partes iguales... pueden ser mucho más significativas de lo que pueda imaginarse en un principio.

"¡Hamilton!" le grita Grey a la paje de la emperatriz, que impresionada cómo los demás ante lo que acaba de pasar, vuelve en sí, respondiendo "¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Majestad Piña! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Yo y Grey hemos detectado a al menos dos posibles asesinos! ¡Puede haber otro!" le grita Hamilton a la emperatriz, que ni siquiera puede soltar palabra ante lo que está pasando, exclamando entonces Molt con enfado...

"Pero... que representa todo esto!? ¡CÓMO SE HA ATREVIDO A TRAICIONAR A SU EMPERATRIZ!? ¡A MI HIJA! ¡ES QUE NO TIENEN NINGÚN RESPETO POR LA VIDA HUMANA!?" grita el ex emperador con indignación y los ojos cerrados y el puño cerrado... hasta que los abre y se da cuenta que a su alrededor, todos le miran con cara tonta cómo diciendo _Y lo dices tú precisamente?_ , quedándose Molt con mala cara estúpida, pensando _No hace falta que me recordéis aun mis errores del pasado, malditos._

"¡Majestad, por favor! ¡Suspenda la fiesta y salgamos de aquí hacia un lugar seguro! ¡Dejemos que la guardia de palacio... no! ¡Las caballeros de la rosa y los hombres de verde se encarguen de encontrar al asesino suelto! ¡Majestad Piña!" le grita incluso con cierto desespero Hamilton a Piña, pero Piña, ante la atenta mirada de los ministros de exteriores de la Coalición... y echando una ojeada seria y preocupada hacia Itami, quien la mira aun con más preocupación en la distancia, acaba respondiendo... con trascendencia...

"No... NO! No puedo... no puedo consentir que todo lo hecho ahora vuelva a estropearse. ¡NO PUEDO CONSENTIR QUE LA PAZ QUE TANTO ME ESTÁ COSTANDO CONSTRUIR SE DESVANEZCA! ¡NO PIENSO CONSENTIRLO!" exclama la emperatriz visiblemente rabiosa, impotente de que esté pasando algo así cuando por fin puede conseguir su gran objetivo... pero un objetivo, que puede parecer, por ahora... más fantasioso que real. Realidad a la que le devuelve Grey, que le grita a su emperatriz...

"¡Majestad Piña! ¡Podremos hablar de guerra y paz tanto cómo vos queráis, después! ¡Pero ahora hay que salir de aquí! ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!" y nada más gritarlo... oyen y ven entonces, para desconcierto ya completo de todos los allí presentes, cómo otro de los Generales imperiales, sale de entre el gentío, espada en mano al frente, corriendo hacia la emperatriz. Grey se prepara enseguida para repelerle, pero entonces...

El General Imperial en su uniforme estilo romano sin serlo... se ve parado de golpe por una explosión que una bola de luz azulada provoca ante él. Una bola de luz azulada... mágica. ¿Quien ha hecho eso, para sorpresa de todos? Ni más ni menos que... Lelei La Lelena, quien haciendo uso de su poder cómo maestra maga, ha usado su poder para intentar detener (que no matar) al General imperial. Pero con eso... no ha bastado para detener al General. Mientras Hamilton... y otros militares, cómo Shino o Aitor se acercan para proteger y escoltar a la emperatriz y su séquito, cuando el General va a intentar atacar de nuevo a la emperatriz, en un ataque prácticamente suicida...

Un balazo le atraviesa el cráneo, cayendo el General imperial fulminado al suelo, ya cadáver. ¿Quien lo ha evitado esta vez? Alguien que está a más de 450 metros de ellos, en el tejado o azotea de uno de las altas construcciones que rodean el palacio imperial: el grupo de francotirador y observador chilenos, que haciendo uso de su fusil de precisión _PGM Ultima Ratio_ calibre .338, han disparado a quien tenían en su campo de visión en su flanco, el oeste, a través de uno de los grandes ventanales coloreados del gran salón del trono imperial.

Desde su posición, el observador que acompaña al tirador chileno informa por su transmisor...

"Unidad central centauro, aquí Tango dos. Hemos abatido un agresor a través de nuestro flanco. Repito. Hemos abatido un agresor a través de nuestro flanco. Uno de los caballeros de la emperatriz ha abatido otro. Solicitamos intervención inmediata. Repito. Solicitamos intervención inmediata." habla el observador por su transmisor, mientras a su lado, el tirador (con una cara de muy pocos amigos), con la mano derecha, tira del cerrojo de la recámara, expulsando la vaina aun humeante y cerrando la recamara ya cargada con un nuevo proyectil. Por radio, el observador de tiro de las fuerzas especiales chilenas, recibe respuesta del mando central, oyendo " _Tango dos, recibido. Permanezcan en posición y en alerta hasta nuevo aviso. Asegúrense de mantener la seguridad de su majestad y de los ministros de exteriores de la coalición._ "

Por fin, en la sala, entran otros soldados de fuerzas especiales de la coalición, así cómo algunas de las caballeros de la Rosa que permanecen de guardia, exclamando uno de ellos, el sargento primero Takato Higurashi, que en su uniforme de combate completo (aunque no armado con el fusil H&K 417... sino con un sub-fusil H&K MP7), que alzando el brazo derecho, grita a la multitud...

"¡ATENCIÓN, ESCÚCHENME ATENTAMENTE! ¡POR RAZONES DE SEGURIDAD, LA FIESTA QUEDA SUSPENDIDA! ¡VAYAN SALIENDO TODOS ORDENADAMENTE POR LAS PUERTAS Y PERMANEZCAN EN LAS DEPENDENCIAS Y PASILLOS INTERIORES, HASTA QUE SE LES AVISE QUE ES SEGURO SALIR!" grita contundente (aunque con educación por hablar a quien habla), para que todos los asistentes a la recepción de gala vayan abandonando la sala del trono. Otros militares, asistentes a la gala, se suman al operativo de seguridad (los "sargentos" Kuribayashi, Kurokawa, Aiguren, Loutrec, Million y Antonella Gracia) que se posicionan en las salidas para verificar y ayudar a salir ordenadamente a toda le gente allí reunida... pero también para estar atentos ante cualquier cosa o persona sospechosa que vean.

"Vayan saliendo ordenadamente. Uno tras otro." va diciendo la sargento Mari Kurokawa en una de las puertas para salir del gran salón del trono, mientras en otro, cumpliendo la misma función, Aitor va diciendo "Mantengan la calma, por favor. Que nadie se ponga nervioso y todo irá bien."

Poco a poco, todo el mundo va abandonando la sala... incluyendo la emperatriz, Piña. Pero antes de salir, ella... quiere hablar con los ministros de la coalición. Postrándose ante ellos, con cara de arrepentimiento, exclama "Mis... mis disculpas por tan vergonzosa situación. No sé... no sé que decir tras suceder todo esto. Hoy debía ser una gran noche, y aun así..."

Pero para la sorpresa de Piña, los cuatro ministros de exteriores de la coalición (Koji Sugawara de Japón; Valéry Garçon de Francia; Ana Lobato de España; Benjamin Satrusti de Chile), se quedan mirando... con una mueca confiada en los labios, cómo si para ellos no fuera ninguna sorpresa... tal vez porque estaban advertidos que algo cómo esto podría pasar? Sugawa, en nombre de los cuatro, le responde a la emperatriz... con una mueca confiada en la cara...

"Usted no tiene la culpa de nada, majestad. Ya salimos advertidos de casa de que podría pasar algo en esta noche. Y este algo..." le explica el ministro japonés de exteriores, cortándole el español, que exclama igualmente confiado "Cómo decimos en nuestro país, majestad... no hay mal que por bien no venga."

Que habrá querido decir el ministro español con eso del final? Es algo que a Piña la deja intrigada porque empieza a pensar... que sus aliados de la Coalición pueden tener unos planes que ella aun desconoce o de que la informen muy pronto. Pero ahora para ella, o más bien para las fuerzas de seguridad, es sacarla a ella, su séquito y sus ministros, de allí, hacia dependencias más seguras de palacio. Escoltada por los cuatro flancos por soldados de fuerzas especiales de la coalición... además de Grey espada en mano y un par de las caballeros de la Rosa, se disponen a salir... cuando pasan justo ante Itami y su "harem" (Tuka, Yao, Lelei y Rory, que ya vuelve a estar de pie y perfectamente); un Itami que mira a Piña con una mirada de entre preocupación y... intriga, porque ella sabe algo del padre de Itami de la boca de Diabo. La emperatriz exclama...

"¡Esperad! Tengo que decirle algo a Itami." dice Piña, obligando al grupo a detenerse, y Piña, se acerca a Itami, quedándose ambos por un corto pero al mismo tiempo... eterno instante, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas... y él con cierta sorpresa... cuando la emperatriz, para sorpresa especialmente del harem y de Hamilton, se abraza sentidamente al capitán otaku de las JSDF, diciéndole un sentido "Gracias por salvarme la vida... Itami. Gracias."

Pero entonces... en voz más baja y tono más serio, la emperatriz le dice casi a la oreja "Ven a verme dentro de dos horas. Cuando las aguas vuelvan a su cauce. En el dormitorio imperial. Allí podre decírtelo más tranquilamente. … Lo que Diabo me dijo de tu padre."

Al oír esto último, Itami se sorprende de nuevo, quedándose parado. La emperatriz, más calmada y agradecida de verdad con su ya viejo amigo japonés, que de nuevo, le ha salvado la vida, se marcha de nuevo fuertemente escoltada... sin que Itami le quite el ojo de encima, con una cara de sorpresa que no se va ni con lejía... porque eso confirma que la emperatriz sabe algo del pasado oculto de su padre. Aunque obviamente... no por ella misma, sino de su hermano que aun inexplicablemente, acabó cómo agente de la CIA... a las órdenes de Richard Stravinski.

"Papá... deberías cambiarte de ropa y lavarte. Aun llevas el uniforme lleno de sangre. … Casi he enloquecido al creer que te habían matado a ti también... Youji." dice Tuka con sonrisa triste hacia Itami, que le sonríe afablemente sin decirle nada, agradecido de que a las elfas ni a Lelei no les haya pasado nada malo, pero Rory, mirando mal tontamente de reojo a la joven elfa rubia, espeta "Eh, y yo que? ¿A mi no me vais a decir nada? Ha sido gracias a mi que Youji está vivo, recordadlo."

Tuka se ríe tontamente con la mano en el cogote, cuando Yao, con cara sarcástica, le suelta "¿Y desde cuando llamas al señor Itami por su nombre, Tuka? ¿No será que aun le sigues viendo cómo algo más que a un padre?" le dice la elfa oscura a la elfa rubia con un tono incluso malicioso, y Tuka, se pone toda nerviosa y sonrojada, apretando sus dedos índices, exclamando "Q qu que? ¡NO! Yo... yo no quería decir eso. Es que... yo... no..."

Pero Itami... actuando de nuevo cómo el substituto del padre de verdad que Tuka perdió, le pone la mano derecha a la cabeza, acariciándole su suave cabello rubio... y mirándola con cariño, le dice "Gracias por el consejo, Tuka. Y también... por preocuparte tanto por mi. Pero si he hecho esto también ha sido para protegerte a ti y a vosotras. Jamás permitiré que nadie os haga daño."

"Papá..." exclama Tuka con sorpresa, añadiendo Lelei uno de sus inconfundibles "Ha dicho."... pero las cuatro chicas acaban mirándose entre ellas, sonrientes, porque su amado "capitán Otaku", el que es capaz de huir del peligro cómo nadie corriendo más rápido que Usain Bolt si hace falta, el que defiende a las personas que quiere o sencillamente inocentes o débiles aunque no las conozca de nada (porque también es su deber cómo militar), o el que también trabaja de lo que trabaja para sustentar su afición... las quiere y protege siempre.

Itami ha experimentado su propia muerte... y su propio revivir. Algo que le demuestra que Rory es una semi-diosa con todos sus poderes para dar vida y muerte a quien ella considere que se lo merece. Pero también... aun sin saberlo del todo, una víctima de algo que ocurrió... hace 45 años. Lo que Itami aun debe experimentar en a penas dos horas... es algo mucho menos peligroso que esto; pero que en sus recuerdos, su memoria... su vida; puede suponer incluso... un trauma. ¿O quizás no?

Pero también... el misterio de saber por qué el tirador español del Grupo de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército de Tierra Español o GOE, ha hecho lo que ha hecho... o quienes eran y que motivos tenían esos Generales imperiales para intentar asesinar a la emperatriz. O... que ha querido decir el ministro español con _no hay mal que por bien no venga_.Algo que puede que...

 _ **MEDIA HORA ANTES**_

 **El Pentágono, Arlington, Virginia, Estados Unidos. 6:05 AM hora local**

No es hombre de paciencia. Tampoco lo es de educación o de buenas maneras. No creció en la abundancia ni tuvo una vida fácil, ni nunca fue un niño de mamá, todo lo contrario. Es un tipo que desde siempre, y quienes le conocen, saben que es rudo, duro, dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para conseguir su palabra favorita: victoria. A parte de esto... saben que se considera un seguidor (y admirador), del que fue alguien de su misma profesión más de 70 años atrás y con quien se siente plenamente identificado, tal vez porque son cómo almas gemelas: con el General Jeorge Smith Patton.

Y es que él, el General y estratega del Ejército de los Estados Unidos o US Army, Miller Adams, se ha ganado su posición a pulso... no sólo por su larga carrera militar (que incluye también una experiencia en combate en épocas ya pasadas), sino también por un carácter duro (y difícil en según que situaciones), le ha hecho ganarse una merecida (y quizás también mala) fama, en las altas esferas del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, y por ende, en el Pentágono, y de allí, a la Casa Blanca. Por eso Dyrrell quiso tenerlo en la Junta de Jefes de Estado Mayor, así cómo uno de los muchos asesores en temas militares del Presidente. Una decisión... que quizás no fue la más acertada para Dyrrell, porque a Adams jamás le ha caído bien el Presidente... y viceversa. Puede que sea... porque sencillamente, Adams nunca ha podido sufrir a los niños mimados de papá o de casa bien... cómo Dyrrell, que es uno de los hombres más ricos de Texas (porque estos, normalmente, evitan el servicio o una carrera militar: quienes siempre van a combatir, suelen ser de clase media para abajo). Porque el veterano y duro, muy duro General estadounidense, aunque tiene sus amistades en las altas esferas militares... en su relación con sus inferiores, también es cómo era Patton: odia los cobardes y los derrotistas, pero al mismo tiempo, siempre está dispuesto a dar todo lo que las tropas bajo su mando necesiten para obtener... la victoria. Nada más que la victoria.

Y ante semejante situación, que no es en absoluto menos peligrosa que otras en su carrera, pero si muy diferente... su objetivo final también va a ser el mismo: la victoria por encima de todo. Eso si... sin perder la cabeza ni la sangre fría. Porque para eso... es uno de los mejores estrategas del ejército estadounidense.

Siendo muy de mañana en las cercanías de la capital de Estados Unidos, en el enorme y más famoso edificio militar del mundo: el Pentágono, en una de sus incontables salas en su ala sur, cuando justo está empezando a salir el sol y las enormes autopistas de ocho o más carriles que hay muy cerca del gran edificio aun registran poco tráfico... en el susodicho despacho, presidido por una gran mesa rectangular barnizada e impoluta con butacas de piel a lado y lado, y a una de los cuatro lados de la sala... un gran monitor empotrado en la pared, bajo varios relojes con franjas horarias del mundo, y al rincón, unos mástiles con la bandera de Estados Unidos y de los ejércitos y agencias militares... él, Adams, acompañado de un colega (y viejo amigo), el Almirante Klark Kingley... y uno no tan amigo pero profesional con quien tiene diferencias, pero aun así, considera a Adams un genio en lo suyo, el General de las USAF Klassius Heldt... Los tres, permanecen allí, en sus correspondientes uniformes de servicio.

Una sala en la que pocos momentos antes... el Almirante Kingley ha recibido autorización directa del Presidente Dyrrell para actuar con todos los medios contra el "nido de hormigas". Pero antes de eso... les han hecho ir allí a los tres, porque desde la agencia de inteligencia de Defensa (una de las muchas agencias de inteligencia militar estadounidenses), han querido informar de... "algo" a los tres altos mandos militares... que deben dirigir el contraataque en Blackforest Village, Nebraska, contra algo que aun ignoran que encontrarán ahí dentro... pero que para eso les han traído allí.

Quien debe informarles, un militar joven en uniforme de servicio azul perfectamente al guante de teniente de las Fuerzas Aéreas, ha llegado para, digamos... ponerles al día. Es...

"Disculpen la espera, señores. Gracias por haber venido a la sala que se les ha indicado. Soy el teniente Dermont O'Reilly de las Fuerzas Aéreas, asociado a la Agencia de Inteligencia de Defensa. Cuando quieran... podemos empezar a preparar el contraataque." dice educadamente... pero con una sonrisilla maliciosa en los labios. Pero Adams, sin esperar a sus dos colegas, espeta con su mala leche habitual...

"Joder. Un chupatintas de oficina del Pentágono va a darnos clases de autoescuela. Genial." dice Adams entre dientes con mala uva, replicándole Kingley con el ceño fruncido "Aaaagghhh... diablos, Adams. ¿Es que no puedes tener la boca cerrada ni cinco minutos? Nosotros cumplimos órdenes y el teniente también cumple las suyas. Aplícate el cuento del que siempre tanto cacareas."

Adams sólo responde con una risa cómplice entre dientes, exclamando entonces el General Helldt "De todas formas, teniente... será mejor que sea rápido y conciso. Cómo sabrá... tenemos un trabajo que hacer en Nebraska."

El teniente, que tiene algo... extraño, se arregla las gafas perfectamente limpias e impolutas sobre su nariz... sonriendo un tanto malicioso. Pero acaba por responder, exclamando todo calmado y tranquilo "Entiendo que tengan prisa, señores. Pero no les robaré mucho tiempo. Cómo bien han dicho... tienen unas órdenes que cumplir y yo cumplo las mías. Cómo ya saben... el Presidente nos ha autorizado a actuar contra lo que es una conspiración sin precedentes en mucho tiempo dentro y contra nuestro propio país... y incluso contra el mundo. Pero para abordarla... desde inteligencia, hemos considerado oportuno que sepan... no sólo contra quien se van a enfrentar. Sino dónde, con que y... cómo."

"Eso es asunto nuestro, teniente. Aquí el estratega soy yo... y yo decidiré cómo será la batalla contra esos hijos de puta. Pero por lo demás... si quieres hacernos de profesor de autoescuela, adelante." acaba diciendo de nuevo Adams sarcástico, para enfado de sus dos colegas de la Fuerza Aérea y la Armada (que ya le tienen calado de muchos años), pero el teniente O'Reilly, sonríe tímidamente, y responde con educación y... frialdad "Lo comprendo, señor. Permítanme que... les enseñe unas bonitas imágenes. Observen la pantalla, por favor."

El teniente se saca de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme un pequeño mando a distancia, dándole a uno de los botones y encendiendo el monitor en la pared... mostrando unas imágenes aéreas en movimiento próximas a cierto bosque en cierto lugar, captadas con una aeronave no tripulada: un drone. Los tres Generales se dan cuenta enseguida que están viendo...

"¿? ¿Eso no es..." dice extrañado el Almirante, cuando Adams, ya serio de verdad, exclama "La tumba de 138 guardias nacionales. … Blackforest Village, Nebraska."

"¿De cuando son estas imágenes?" pregunta el General Helldt también serio al teniente O'Reilly, que le responde "De ahora mismo, señor. Transmitidas en vivo y en directo por un drone _MQ-1 Predator_ en misión de reconocimiento. Este ya es el cuarto que se envía en las últimas dos horas."

"¿? ¿El cuarto? ¿A que se refiere con eso, teniente?" y en cuando el Almirante Kingley termina su pregunta... en el monitor observan un fogonazo... y la perdida de la imagen: el drone ha sido abatido. Kingley y Helldt se quedan un tanto impresionados... pero Adams endurece su mirada, porque ya intuye que la batalla que se aproxima... no será en absoluto fácil. El teniente responde a la pregunta del Almirante "El cuarto drone que hemos perdido en dos horas, señor. Es obvio que las defensas anti-aéreas en el aérea son densas, potentes y precisas. Cómo las terrestres. Y visto lo visto... no es de extrañar."

"Eso díselo a esos 138 hombres que hemos perdido en ese jodido agujero. Es lo que pasa cuando dejan que millones de idiotas voten en masa a uno aun más idiota que ellos. Por mucho que Dyrrell sea el Presidente, ha demostrado con creces que no sirve cómo comandante en jefe." exclama Adams con mala cara, replicándole todo serio Kingley "Sí, pero te ha elegido a ti cómo responsable del plan B para acabar con el nido de hormigas o cómo se llame ese sitio. Y debes cumplir lo que el comandante en jefe que te o guste o no... te lo ha ordenado."

Pero la breve discusión sobre lealtad o no lealtad al Presidente Dyrrell es cortada por el teniente O'Reilly, que aprieta de nuevo el mando a distancia... cambiando la imagen a otra tomada desde mucha mayor altura; desde más allá de la atmósfera terrestre: una serie de imágenes de satélite... del bosque de Blackforest Village.

"Señores... presten atención a estas imágenes tomadas desde uno de nuestros satélites de reconocimiento. Fueron y... han sido tomadas antes, durante y después del ataque de la Guardia Nacional de Nebraska sobre... la base enemiga." dice el teniente, serio, sereno, incluso frío, pero consiguiendo la atención de los tres altos mandos, incluso del impaciente de Adams, explicando las imágenes de satélite en la pantalla...

"Obviamente, se habrán dado cuenta, que enviar drones o aviones de reconocimiento, resulta inútil. Por suerte para nosotros... contamos con numerosos satélites para suplir esta función. A primera vista... no se observa nada extraño. Nada más que un espeso y frondoso bosque. Pero si pedimos al satélite que pase a obtener imágenes térmicas..."

En ese momento... Heldt y Kingley se quedan con los ojos cómo naranjas... y Adams poniendo aun más mala cara, al observar en pantalla, la imagen térmica de satélite dónde se puede distinguir claramente las posiciones de todo en el bosque: de las baterías de misiles tierra-aire y sus radares, de los carros de combate, de las posiciones defendidas fortificadas. Incluso de las tropas allí posicionadas. Pero los tres altos mandos militares estadounidenses aun no han caído en la cuenta de algo, cosa que se lo recuerda O'Reilly, que les explica...

"Si ampliamos la imagen... e aquí algo que... explica en parte porque una sola compañía de la Guardia Nacional fue destruida en pocos minutos. Las imágenes ya han sido analizadas e interpretadas por ordenador y... más que sorprendente... puede suponer un shock en las relaciones con nuestro principal aliado en oriente medio." explica seriamente el teniente de la agencia de inteligencia de defensa, preguntando el Almirante Kingley "¿Podría explicarse más claramente?"

Pero cuando el teniente va a responder, Adams exclama con expresión endurecida "Los hijos de los que fueron exterminados en campos de exterminio hicieron alarde de ser los mejores estrategas nunca vistos, en la guerra de los Seis Días de 1967. Y sus nietos... en desarrollar sus propias armas que en muchos casos, superan a las nuestras."

"¿? ¿De quien estás hablando, Adams?" le pregunta extrañado el General de la Fuerza Aérea, cuando Adams, echando mano de su elegante bastón de madera barnizado y ayudándose de él para andar, se levanta de la silla y se planta al lado del teniente O'Reilly, al otro lado del monitor, señalando con el bastón...

"Eso son carros Merkava. Merkava 4. Diseño israelí. Es un carro un tanto extraño, pero jodidamente bueno. Motor al frente, sistema de protección activo Trophy contra casi cualquier cosa que le disparen, un blindaje tanto frontal cómo lateral de los mejores que existen y un arsenal de los más completos para cualquier carro de combate existente, sean del país que sean. Nuestros M1A2 puede que parezcan antiguallas a su lado. Pero cómo ya he dicho otras veces... Patton decía que las guerras se hacen con armas, pero son ganadas por hombres. Y el hecho de que ellos no puedan hacer otra cosa que defenderse en esa bolsa... es una clara ventaja para nosotros. Eso, si... hacemos una ofensiva cómo Dios manda y no la mierda de ocurrencia de Dyrrell. Y por suerte... ya he pensado en ello." acaba diciendo Adams con sonrisa maliciosa, segura, denotando que... tiene ganas de pelea, y las va a tener y de que manera. Sus dos colegas de la Armada y la Fuerza Aérea, se quedan mirando con cara de circunstancias, cómo diciendo _éste la va a liar_. El teniente, sigue explicando las imágenes de satélite...

"No es sólo esos carros lo preocupante, General Adams. Y... su origen. Sino también... lo que protege el "nido de hormigas" de cualquier aeronave, carro de combate, soldado o incluso ardilla del bosque que se le acerque. Pueden observar claramente la presencia no sólo de los carros de combate. En las últimas cuatro horas, también se pueden observar la aparición de al menos seis baterías de artillería de 155mm, del tipo _M-71 Soltam_ , y algunos vehículos ligeros blindados tipo _Wolf_. De momento no se observa la presencia de transportes blindados de tropas... ni tampoco de aeronaves que les protejan, por razones obvias. Pero lo importante aquí, señores... es la presencia de varias baterías de misiles tierra-aire de dos tipos diferentes, así cómo de artillería anti-aérea, también de varios tipos. Pero los misiles, es lo que debe preocuparnos. Hay al menos ocho baterías del sistema _Cúpula de Hierro_ para abatir cohetes, o aeronaves a baja y media altura... y otras cuatro baterías del sistema _Honda de David_ , que es el equivalente a nuestros _MIM-104 Patriot_ , siendo superiores a estos en alcance y velocidad e igualando a los _S-400_ rusos. Desde la agencia de inteligencia de defensa... consideramos que un ataque aéreo será complicado... pero sin él, la ofensiva terrestre, por muchos efectivos que se envíen, fracasará o sufrirá una cantidad de bajas tal que será terriblemente dolorosa." explica largamente el teniente de inteligencia militar, habiendo sido escuchado muy atentamente por los tres Generales, cuando una vez más, Adams, mirando burlón de reojo a Heldt, exclama...

"Eso es tu competencia, Heldt. A ver si se te ocurre algo. ¡Ja! Si dependiese de mi, mandaría tres o cuatro escuadrillas de B-52 y lo arrasaría todo hasta reducirlo a cenizas." exclama un tanto prepotente y sobrado el General Adams (aunque diciéndole de coña), cortándole el teniente, que le responde mucho más pragmático "Permítame que le diga que eso sería un grave error, señor. Si bombardeamos masivamente sobre un bosque, aunque sea pleno invierno y esté completamente nevado, podríamos causar un incendio forestal de tales proporciones que ardería medio Nebraska durante semanas. Además de que..." va explicando el teniente, cortándole entonces el General Heldt, que de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, en pose reflexiva, exclama...

"Con esos honda de David ahí, sería un suicidio. Caerían cómo moscas en menos de un minuto." dice Heldt muy seriamente, exclamando Adams con cara aburrida "Sólo bromeaba. Me jode tener que admitir que necesitaremos apoyo aéreo sí o sí para atacarles y mandarles al infierno. Así que Heldt... súeltalo de una puta vez. Qué se te ocurre." le advierte seriamente Adams a Heldt, ante la atenta mirada del Almirante Kingley y el teniente O'Reilly. Y el General de las USAF, tras pensárselo por un instante con la mirada clavada a las imágenes de reconocimiento del satélite del bosque de Blackforest Village...

" … No hay problema. Hay una solución. Y no es nueva, pero nos servirá." dice Heldt con expresión segura, explicando "Ya se hizo en la Operación Tormenta del Desierto. Antes de la ofensiva terrestre, se tuvo que eliminar las capacidades anti-aéreas de los irakíes. De sus baterías de misiles SAM; de sus bases aéreas; de sus radares. Para evitar que nuestros aviones de ataque fueran interceptados y abatidos, se usó masívamente aviones de guerra electrónica, tanto los _EA-6B Prowler_ de la Marina cómo nuestros _EF-111 Raven_ , para volver completamente locos a los radares iraquíes, y que el contacto por radio entre sus bases y sus cazas interceptores, fuera imposible. Combinando el uso de aviones de guerra electrónica actuales para hacer que sus radares resulten inútiles... con un bombardeo selectivo y de precisión sobre sus defensas anti-aéreas, usando aviones furtivos de quinta generación para hacer ya del todo imposible que puedan detectarlos y abatirlos... podremos eliminar los misiles antiaéreos. El resto... quedará en manos de vosotros... Adams. Del ejército."

"Mfmfmf. Eso suena bien. Pero... por qué coño tiene que ser tan limitado el ataque aéreo... y la ofensiva terrestre no?" pregunta Adams intrigado hacia Heldt, que sin decir nada, serio y de brazos cruzados, le señala con la cabeza hacia O'Reilly para encontrar respuesta, girándose Adams hacia él y respondiéndole éste...

"Obviamente... porque dicha operación será secreta y ocultada a la Opinión Pública. La Guardia Nacional de Nebraska, se encargará esta vez de acordonar toda la zona en varios condados a la redonda. Si la prensa acude, se les dirá que son meras maniobras militares. Y cualquiera no autorizado que entre en el aérea... será detenido y aislado hasta que todo haya terminado. Y si bien el grueso de las fuerzas terrestres ya se están movilizando hacia allí... la ofensiva aérea deberá ser potente y efectiva... pero también discreta. No hay que dar la sensación a la población de la zona ni a la prensa de que se trata de algo desproporcionadamente grande." termina de explicar el joven teniente pelirrojo de ojos verdes con gafas perfectamente limpias, y Adams, responde con una mueca...

"¡Ja! O en otras palabras... que al final, a quien les tocará tragar mierda por un tubo de verdad será a mi y a mis hombres. Es una putada, pero... acepto el reto con mucho gusto." exclama el rudo General de la US Army, con una mueca confiada en los labios, sin duda... con ganas de entrar ya en acción.

Pero el contenido de la reunión, toma otra dimensión, cuando el Almirante Kingley, que hasta ahora ha estado muy callado, pregunta con indisimulada curiosidad "Oiga, teniente. Qué hay de... ese lugar. Del nido de hormigas, si es que realmente se llama así. Si vamos a tener que conquistarlo, habrá que saber su distribución interna. ¿Tienen ya esa información?"

"Por supuesto, señor. Ignoramos... en parte, que es lo que se estará haciendo allí dentro. Pero sabemos... el origen de ese lugar. Y es anterior al proyecto 2/71 del que ya habrán oído hablar." dice O'Reilly en respuesta a la pregunta del Almirante Kingley, pero se mete Adams de por medio, exclamando con ironía "Sí... los zumbados de la CIA que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer. En vez de ir a pescar los domingos o salir a ligar los sábados por la noche cómo la gente normal, a ellos les gusta mucho más meter las narices dónde nadie les llama y causar problemas dónde nunca los ha habido. En resumen... unos auténticos hijos de puta." exclama Adams con mala cara estúpida, obviamente de cachondeo, y Kingley, mirándole de reojo, le suelta "Aaadams. Por Dios, contrólate."

Adams se hace el despistado con cara tonta mirando las musarañas y hurgándose la oreja, ante la estúpida mirada inquisitorial de Kingley, pero el teniente, con una mirada fría... un tanto perturbadora, se arregla las gafas sobre su nariz, explicando "Señores... si me permiten... quisiera responder la duda del Almirante Kingley. … Dicha instalación subterránea situada en Blackforest Village, Nebraska, fue originalmente ideada para un proyecto que salió de aquí, del Pentágono, hace más de medio siglo. El proyecto _Revólver Nuclear_."

"¿? ¿Qué coño era eso?" pregunta Adams molesto, replicándole igualmente molesto Kingley "Deja hablar al teniente." y O'Reilly, sigue con una explicación... que les descubrirá algo, porque explica "Fue un proyecto militar altamente secreto aprobado durante la administración Johnson. Aunque su verdadero mentor, antes, durante la administración Kennedy, fue el Jefe de Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas Aéreas en esa época, el General Curtis LeMay."

"Sí... era un todo un personaje. Un anticomunista radical que presionó hasta la saciedad al Presidente Kennedy para atacar Cuba durante la crisis de los Misiles, en octubre de 1962. De haber sido por él, todo se habría terminado entonces." dice un tanto distendido el General Heldt de las USAF, exclamando Adams "Sí, estaba cómo una puta cabra, verdad? Pero aun así tenía lo que hay que tener." dice con una mueca confiada el rudo y duro General estadounidense veterano del Golfo, mirándole con mala cara estúpida Heldt, cómo diciendo que cierre el pico. El joven teniente, sigue con su explicación... que les descubre cual es el origen del "nido de hormigas", explicándoles...

"El proyecto fue inicialmente aprobado... y la instalación, con un coste de centenares de millones de dólares de la época, se construyó, siendo terminado hacia 1969. La idea en sí... era una especie de tambor de revólver subterráneo, que pudiese lanzar en cuestión de minutos, uno tras otro, a través de una plataforma de lanzamiento fija, hasta 24 misiles Atlas en pocos minutos. Dicho proyecto... era contemporáneo de otros de la misma época, cómo el bombardero estratégico supersónico _XB-70 Valkyrie_ o... otra instalación subterránea: el NORAD. Pero justo entonces... la tecnología de submarinos SLBM se desarrolló rápidamente, siendo más barata e igualmente destructiva, al mismo tiempo que los misiles ICBM, podían ahora transportar varias ojivas nucleares. ¿Resultado? El proyecto _Revolver Nuclear_ quedó obsoleto nada más nacer, y fue suspendido en 1970 por demasiado costoso. No obstante, cómo sabrán... sólo un año después... las instalaciones fueron temporalmente reabiertas, durante unos pocos meses... para albergar un proyecto aun más secreto... y siniestro, llevado conjuntamente entre el Pentágono y la CIA... con el visto bueno del Presidente Nixon. … El proyecto 2/71." termina de explicar muy seriamente el teniente O'Reilly, habiendo dejado intrigados de verdad tanto a Kingley cómo a Heldt... pero cabreado a Adams. ¿Porque no le gusta lo que oye... o porque están perdiendo el tiempo?

Kingley vuelve a preguntar aun intrigado...

"Pero... por qué duró tan poco ese proyecto? Se rumorea que fue por la dimisión del propio Nixon, pero eso fue en agosto del '74. ¿Fue por presupuesto o... hay otra razón oculta?" pregunta el Almirante, sumándose el General Heldt, que también pregunta intrigado "Bueno... la intervención en Vietnam y Laos tenía un coste descomunal. Y luego, para colmo, llegó la crisis del petróleo en el '73. Pero el 2/71 fue dos años antes. ¿Por qué lo suspendieron tan de repente? Si lo piensas bien, no tiene lógica. Algo tuvo que pasar." exclama Heldt con la mano en la barbilla, pensativo, intentando encontrar respuesta que aun no la tiene: ¿Que era exactamente el proyecto 2/71? Pero una vez más, Miller Adams, no cortándose un pelo, va directo al grano, exclamando con su habitual contundencia...

"Eso tiene fácil respuesta, Klassius. Vamos a ese jodido bosque. Aplastamos al enemigo. Entramos... y lo sabremos. Así de sencillo. Ya me perdonaréis, pero a mi pensar demasiado al final me vuelve imbécil. Cómo más tiempo perdamos hablando, más se reforzará ese puto agujero. Cómo más tiempo perdamos sin responder, más complicado se volverá todo. Cómo actúe el Presidente contra ese hijo de mil putas de Stravinski, me importa una mierda. Eso es asunto suyo. Mi trabajo y el nuestro... y el de todos nuestras tropas... es vencer a ese desconocido y extraño... enemigo. Y conseguir la victoria. Es lo único que debe preocuparnos. Así que por ahora, olvidémonos de la mierda esa del 2/71... y vamos a por ellos. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?" pregunta con gran seguridad en sus palabras el rudo General del US Army a sus dos colegas, que se miran... y acaban sonriendo confiados, haciendo que si con la cabeza a Adams, añadiendo éste "Eso está mejor. No olvidéis quien es aquí el puto amo. En medios... pero también en hombres. En combate cercano, la victoria es del que tiene una bala más en el cargador." acaba diciendo Adams... con una mueca confiada en los labios, replicándole Kingley con cara sarcástica "Que. ¿Otra frase de Patton?"

"No. De Rommel, por si no te has dado cuenta." le responde Adams con sonrisa traviesa. En ese momento, el joven teniente O'Reilly, de nuevo arreglándose sus impolutas gafas sobre su nariz, exclama...

"Tiene usted razón, General Adams. La manera más fácil, rápida y directa de saber que hay allí... es ir allí. Directamente. Obviamente, no nos dejarán entrar amablemente. Pero... esta vez, les venceremos." dice el joven teniente, con una sonrisa confiada y... maliciosa entre labios, que junto a su mirada un tanto inquietante, hacen que mientras que Kingley y Heldt rían entre dientes... Adams le mire serio, cómo si... no se fiara?

O'Reilly entonces, mostrando lo que habla en el gran monitor, va explicando...

"Les informaré de las fuerzas o unidades asignadas para la operación y a su total disposición para llevarlas a cabo. Antes que nada... deberá disculparnos, Almirante Kingley, pero en esta operación, la Marina no intervendrá ni tampoco los Marines. Lo lamento de veras, señor." dice serio pero irónico el teniente al Amirante, que suspira con resignación, mientras Adams le mira burlón de reojo, cómo diciendo _te vas a perder la fiesta, eh?_

O'Reilly sigue explicando...

"En primer lugar... General Heldt. Las unidades aéreas que ha solicitado, han sido puestas a su disposición. La 966 escuadrilla del ala 552 de control aéreo de la base de Tinker, Oklahoma; con al menos uno de los nuevos _Boeing E-3G Sentry_ de alerta temprana, comunicaciones y guerra electrónica. Sumando a éste un avión de respostaje en vuelo _Boeing KC-135R Stratotanker_ del escuadrón 55 de respostaje aéreo del ala 97 desde la base Altus, Oklahoma; el cual servirá ... para quien asumirá la ofensiva aérea principal. El escuadrón armado 433 del ala 57 de la base Nellis, Nevada... con sus _Lockheed Martin F-22A Raptor_ , señor. ¡Ah! Y junto a estos, desde la misma base... la escuadrilla armada 66 con los _Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II_ para apoyar la ofensiva terrestre " explica el joven teniente pelirrojo con gafas, habiendo nombrado las unidades o escuadrillas asignadas para la ofensiva aérea, cosa que Heldt ha escuchado serio e incluso preocupado, exclamando éste...

"Es nuestra mejor opción si cuentan con radares de última generación. Y aun así, no tenemos garantizado que puedan utilizarlo contra cazas furtivos de quinta generación. Pero no hay otra opción. Los F-22 se encargarán de los radares y las baterías de misiles... y los A-10 de la artillería anti-aérea. En caso necesario, también podrán apoyar la ofensiva terrestre." dice muy seriamente el General de la Fuerza Aérea, siguiendo entonces O'Reilly con su explicación, esta vez... señalando al General Adams, explicando el teniente...

"El premio de la ofensiva... se lo llevará usted, General Adams. Se le ha asignado..." va a explicarlo... pero Adams le corta enseguida, exclamando con el ceño fruncido "Puedes ahorrarte toda esa mierda, teniente. Lo sabré de camino hacia allí. Lo único que quiero saber, es cuantos hombres voy a disponer, cuanta libertad de movimiento voy a tener, y si esos hombres, son soldados de primera línea, experimentados y preparados, o novatos. Nada más que eso." le advierte con verdadera cara de mala leche el veterano y aguerrido General estadounidense al joven y educado teniente, que se queda mirándole por un instante tan tranquilo hasta que le responde con una tímida y segura sonrisa entre labios...

"Es comprensible la animadversión que el Presidente siente por usted y viceversa, General. Sobre eso... no deberá preocuparse lo más mínimo. Las fuerzas con las que contará, están bajo el mando de operaciones especiales del Ejército. Contará con el 75 regimiento de Rangers para infantería ligera, con dos de sus batallones al completo, es decir... más de 800 tropas de primera línea, especializadas en operaciones de asalto, bajo su mando. Éstas, recibirán apoyo al frente del 1º de Caballería, con su 1ª brigada acorazada, con varios de sus batallones de tanques _M1A2 Abrams_ y de artillería. Y a esto hay que sumar... apoyo aéreo del tercer batallón del 229 regimiento aéreo, con la última versión de los helicópteros de combate Apache, los _Boeing AH-64E Guardian_. ¿Alguna queja... señor?" acaba diciendo O'Reilly... con aires de superioridad, cómo diciéndole indirectamente _no querías caldo, pues toma dos tazas!_

Adams, con una mueca confiada en los labios, incluso... maliciosa, denotando que le ha gustado lo que ha oído, acaba exclamando con su inconfundible mala leche "No, teniente. Ninguna queja. Cómo diría un hijo de puta... Dios bendiga a América! ¡jajaja!" estalla Adams a reír campechano, siendo mirado de reojo con mala cara tonta por sus dos colegas. Pero la cosa... aun no termina aquí, porque el teniente, aun tiene algo más que decir.

"Aun hay algo más, señores. El ataque contra las instalaciones subterráneas. En cuestión de minutos, puede que ahora mismo esté firmando la orden... el Presidente Dyrrell autorizará el despliegue de los Delta Force, con hasta cuatro secciones, cuya misión es clasificada para cualquiera que no esté autorizado, pero..." va explicando el teniente de la Agencia de Inteligencia de Defensa, cortándole Adams, que con conocimiento de causa, espeta "No hace falta que se enrolle tanto, teniente. Su misión no será otra que putear tanto cómo puedan la retaguardia enemiga, llevándola al caos, y de pasada, destruyendo su base desde adentro y capturando algún que otro prisionero estratégicamente valioso. ¿Me equivoco?" dice con una mueca confiada y segura en la cara, incluso un tanto prepotente, quedándose O'Reilly mirando al rudo y veterano General con cara impasible y seria, hasta que éste responde " … Es correcto, señor."

"Una pregunta. Al tratarse de los Delta Force, la identidad de sus integrantes es secreta, cierto? Así que quien dirigirá esas fuerzas especiales..." dice intrigado y despistado el almirante Kingley, pero O'Reilly se lo explica con su voz plana y tenue "Así es, Almirante. Pero les puedo asegurar que quien dirige el equipo, será el mejor de sus hombres. Así lo ha pedido el Presidente y así se hará."

"¡JA! Entonces voy a tener a ese cabronazo bajo mi mando? Eso me va a gustar." exclama Adams otra vez... con sonrisa maliciosa, quedándose sus dos colegas mirándose extrañados, preguntando Heldt "Oye... es que tú sabes quien es?"

"No, no conozco su verdadera identidad. Eso es información clasificada. Pero en todos los grupos de Fuerzas Especiales, sean del Ejército, la Marina o las Fuerzas Aéreas, le conocen por su apodo o nombre de pila. … La muerte llorona. Dice el rumor que es muy joven, de veintipocos años, pero un soldado excepcional. Simplemente... el puto amo. Le llaman así porque ha esquivado la muerte tantas veces que al final la ha hecho llorar, jajaja. Y eso... me gusta." dice Adams con sonrisa confiada, sabiendo que uno de los mejores soldados de Estados Unidos, un joven capitán de los Delta Force, intervendrá en la gran ofensiva, de la cual O'Reilly acaba informando...

"Bien... nada más, señores. Del resto de detalles, serán informados de camino hacia allí. Hacia Blackforest Village. Ustedes, Generales Adams y Heldt, dirigirán la operación del grueso de las fuerzas, pero en última instancia, todo estará coordinado desde el SOCOM, y por ende, desde aquí, desde el Pentágono. Ante todo, será una operación armónica y todo deberá ir perfectamente sincronizado. Por supuesto... el Presidente Dyrrell seguirá el operativo en directo desde el Despacho Oval de la Casa Blanca. Tanto el suyo... cómo... el otro. Y finalmente... recuerden la confidencialidad de todo esto. La operación que en menos de 24 horas dirigirán, y todos los hombres que participarán en ella... serán secreto clasificado durante medio siglo. Nadie deberá saber nada ni hablar de nada de lo que ha pasado realmente durante los próximos 50 años. … Nadie." termina de explicar O'Reilly muy en serio, cómo clara advertencia cómo representante de Inteligencia de que no podrán hablar o hacer nada fuera de lo que se les ha ordenado hacer.

"¿Alguna pregunta?" vuelve a preguntar el teniente... pero los Generales se levantan dispuestos a marcharse, explicándoles el teniente de nuevo "Un avión ya les está esperando en la base aérea Andrews. A bordo se les informará del resto... y podrán preparar mejor la estrategia a seguir para la ofensiva. Ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes... señores."

"Gracias por las clases de autoescuela, teniente. Han sido jodidamente aburridas, pero lo compensaré mañana. Mfmfmf." se despide Adams con risa maliciosa entre dientes, saludando el teniente y devolviéndoles el saludo los tres superiores... que salen de la sala, marchándose.

El joven teniente con gafas impolutas que reflejan la luz... y que desde el principio ha tenido algo extraño... porque de hecho, lo es... se planta ante una de las ventanas de la sala, que da las vistas al exterior, hacia el río Potomac en la distancia y los viaductos elevados de las autopistas. Mirando el paisaje... con una mirada fría que paraliza. Cosa que puede que...

Porque el "teniente" O'Reilly, recoge la gorra de su uniforme, se la pone en la cabeza y sale de allí. Anda largo, muy largo rato... hasta salir del gigantesco edificio... y llegar hasta el igualmente enorme aparcamiento que hay enfrente, con multitud de vehículos aparcados... hasta llegar a uno en concreto, un SUV nuevo de color rojo _Jeep Cherokee_. Una vez al volante... echa mano a la guantera, dónde hay un Smartphone _LG V10,_ con el que hace una llamada. Cuando le descuelgan...

" … Todo marcha cómo está previsto... señor Talmer. Nunca una victoria habrá sido tan humillante para el vencedor... y para ambos mundos."

Desde afuera del SUV, el teniente tiene una breve conversación con alguien... a quien realmente sirve. No ha intervenido en los acontecimientos, ni los ha manipulado. Simplemente... informa de su devenir. Tal vez... porque los militares hacen exactamente lo que quiere que hagan? Que hagan... quien? Bueno... eso a estas alturas ya tiene respuesta. Nadie ha sospechado que ese joven y perfecto teniente, es uno más de ellos. Pero... realmente nadie le ha descubierto? ¿Habrá alguna sorpresa inesperada en la ofensiva? ¿O puede que...

Pero... por extraño que suene... puede que no tanto por quien realmente hace que todos bailen cómo marionetas a su son. Porque muy lejos de allí... una verdad oculta durante mucho tiempo...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Josefstadt, Viena, Austria. 1:15 PM hora local**

Al entrar adentro de aquel piso, aquella casa... que parece y es de otra época pasada, lo ha encontrado sorprendentemente acogedor. Casi casi... cómo recuerda la casa de su abuela de pequeño. Cosa que le ha parecido extraño en un principio, porque por lo reacio y desconfiado que se ha mostrado el hombre que ha ido a buscar expresamente a la capital austríaca, no concuerda mucho por cómo se ha mostrado hasta ahora ese hombre maduro, ya bien entrado en sus más o menos 65 años. Un hombre que a primera vista y es así de facto, parece una persona, un jubilado, completamente normal cómo cualquier otro.

Quitándose la bufanda y la chaqueta y dejándolos colgados en el perchero de la entrada, al lado de la cazadora de nylon negra del propietario de la casa, observa el interior de un piso más bien pequeño, de no más de 45 o 50 metros cuadrados, con cocina, pequeño cuarto de baño, dos pequeñas habitaciones y una sala de estar o comedor más bien pequeño, pero con grandes ventanas verticales. Un comedor... que más que por el hecho de que los muebles y el papel pintado de las paredes sean más bien de estilo años '70... le llama la atención al afamado periodista británico, la ausencia de televisión, que contrasta con la presencia de numerosos retratos, la mayoría en blanco y negro, de hace medio siglo o más, o de un tocadiscos con una enorme colección de discos de vinilo... o un pilón de periódicos acumulados en un rincón de la sala.

En pocas palabras... ha ido a parar a la casa de alguien que vive cómo un auténtico ermitaño.

Pero para él, Roberth Evans, la visita no es de cortesía... ni quien, habiéndole echado una mirada cuando ha descubierto su verdadera identidad de entre desconcierto y miedo reprimido, le ha invitado a entrar a su casa a regañadientes. Alguien que parece normal... salvo por un detalle: es el hermano del innombrable; del que no debe ser mencionado, ni siquiera pensado. Quien el periodista de _The Guardian_ tiene enfrente... es el hermano de Richard Stravinski: Áron.

"Póngase cómodo... señor Evans. Le traeré un poco de café." dice el "supuesto" hermano de Stravinski, yendo a la pequeña cocina contigua, y calentando una cafetera en una cocina de gas, mientras Evans se pasea por aquella sala de estar verdaderamente retro, mirándolo todo con curiosidad, respondiendo con voz alta...

"Gracias, no le molestaré mucho. Me gusta mucho el cappuccino. Seguro que le debe de gustar más que el café americano que bebía en Estados Unidos. Ese que parece infusión de calcetín sucio en vez de café." dice el periodista con tono seguro, cómo diciendo que sabe ya de parte de la historia de ese hombre, que no dándose por aludido, le responde...

"Aquí lo llaman _Melange mit Schlag_. Siéntese, enseguida está listo." le responde Áron Stravinski desde la cocina, mientras Evans... se para a observar el verdadero colage de fotografías enmarcadas, muchas en blanco y negro y otras a color distorsionado de las fotos antiguas, pasándose así unos minutos. A Evans le llama la atención tres en concreto, de las más antiguas, en blanco y negro: la de una pareja aun joven con dos niños pequeños en lo que parece una ciudad de Europa central... en rebelión, con gente incluso armada muy animada tras ellos. Una familia... que parece incluso un poco feliz. Algo que para Evans cuadra con la información de que dispone, ya que...

Pero la fotografía de al lado... es muy distinta. La misma familia, uno o dos años después... en un jardín de la típica casa estadounidense en un barrio residencial de una ciudad cualquiera, con un coche _Chevrolet Nomad_ del '57 aparcado a su lado... y el benjamín de la familia, que muestra unos ojos, una mirada que...

Tras esos momentos en los que Evans ha estado curioseando sobre esas fotografías, Áron sale de la cocina con la pequeña bandeja con las dos tazas de café vienés, dejándola sobre la pequeña mesa circular con tres sillas de madera alrededor, diciendo el hombre maduro...

"Esa es de cuando nos establecimos definitivamente en Estados Unidos, en otoño del '57. … Sólo la tengo para recordar a mis padres. No a... aaaaggghhh... ¿Lo quiere con o sin azúcar?" le pregunta Áron a Evans... habiendo echado un suspiro de profunda preocupación de por medio. Más que de preocupación... de unos recuerdos que le dan miedo. Evans, de espaldas a Áron ante los retratos, le mira serio por el rabillo del ojo... intrigado por ese suspiro. Pero girándose y andando unos pasos para sentarse a un lado de la mesa, responde "Una sola cucharada, gracias."

Ahora, con ambos hombres sentados a lado y lado de esa pequeña mesa redonda de madera con un pequeño y viejo tapiz blanco encima y las dos tazas de café vienés humeantes enfrente de uno y otro... y las vistas del cielo gris, nublado, sobre Viena, por las altas ventanas de la sala... Evans saca de su bandolera su grabadora digital marca _Sony_ y la pone a grabar encima de la mesa, justo en medio... que le servirá luego para transcribir la conversación. Una conversación... de la que al periodista y su instinto... le dice que ese hombre puede contarle cosas que de otra manera no podría saber. Y en efecto... ese hombre, las sabe. Lo que Evans ignora... es que por el mero hecho de tener que recordar...

"Antes de empezar... quiero aclarar algo. Esto no es una entrevista... señor Stravinski. Sólo tendremos una charla. Es para que se sienta más cómodo." le dice Evans intentando ser amable... pero no ocultando sus verdaderas razones, que es el intentan sonsacar lo que Áron recuerde de su hermano. Pero éste, para sorpresa del periodista, le responde con sorna...

"Entonces por qué graba nuestra conversación, señor Evans?" pregunta Áron un tanto serio, aun mostrándose desconfiado con ese periodista británico, alzando su vista sobre la taza de café vienés del que echa un primer sorbo, hasta que la deja encima del pequeño plato, respondiendo el periodista con su taza en la mano y una mueca en los labios...

"Me gusta conservar un recuerdo de la gente que conozco en mis viajes." dice Evans... haciéndose el distendido, echando un sorbo de la taza de café vienés, lamiendo la nata que se le queda pegada al bigote. Pero entonces, Evans se pone claramente más serio, pasando a la verdadera conversación con una expresión segura en la cara, exclamando "Iré directo al grano, señor Áron Stravinski. Usted tiene un hermano... muy especial. Alguien que actualmente... es ni más ni menos que el Director de la CIA... y que está metido en ella o en otras agencias de inteligencia estadounidenses, desde hace más de 45 años. Pero antes de eso... usted y su hermano, tuvieron una vida con sus padres, cómo familia. Parte que de seguro, recuerda. ¿?" Evans entonces se extraña porque su interlocutor, parece de repente, cabizbajo, cómo meditando, diciendo algo entre labios con voz tan baja que no se le oye.

"¿? Perdón, cómo dice?" le pregunta Evans a Áron... que aun con voz muy baja, se le oye decir "Hermanastro."

"¿Hermanastro? ¿Por qué afirma eso? Zikard Stravinski y usted son hijos de la misma pareja, lo tengo más que comprobado. Qué quiere decir entonces." pregunta de nuevo Evans ya más incisivo por querer descifrar esa palabra dicha entre dientes por Áron Stravinski, que alzando la cabeza y la vista, con una mirada endurecida, de denotar que no le gusta en absoluto hablar de lo que va a hablar, le responde "Para mi es mi hermanastro. Es cierto, es mi hermano pequeño y lo es de sangre. Pero... no puedo ni quiero considerar... a un monstruo cómo a mi hermano."

Ante esa afirmación tan contundente e incluso sentida de Stravinski, Evans se intriga aun más... y eso, automáticamente, hace que su instinto innato para saber la verdad de las cosas, aparezca en todo su esplendor. Evans, serio de verdad, exclama...

"Hábleme de sus padres. Esos que he visto en algunos retratos de la pared. Según he podido averiguar... ambos eran supervivientes del campo de concentración de Wuppertal. Cuando Alemania ocupó Hungría en marzo de 1944, ellos, cómo judíos y comunistas, terminaron deportados a uno de los campos nazis más infames. Allí se conocieron... y consiguieron, milagrosamente, sobrevivir cómo meros esclavos, hasta que su campo fue liberado por los estadounidenses al final de la guerra. En cuando pudieron salir de allí, regresaron inmediatamente a su país natal, a Hungría, donde se casaron sólo un año después. Y al cabo de un lustro... empezaron a llegar los hijos. Usted, el hermano mayor, en 1953... y dos años después, su hermano pequeño... ops. Quería decir... su "hermanastro"... señor Stravinski." dice el periodista levantando su taza de café vienés con una mueca confiada en los labios, estando seguro de que sus investigaciones han sido correctas. Y lo han sido, porque el hermano del innombrable, sonríe tímidamente con los ojos cerrados...

"Mfmfmf. Veo que me ha estudiado bien. Pero... lamento decirle que se equivoca en una cosa." y abriendo los ojos y poniéndose serio, muy serio de nuevo, le explica al periodista "En realidad nacimos dos años antes. En 1951 y 53. Mis padres mintieron sobre nuestra edad cuando solicitaron el asilo en Estados Unidos."

"Oh... vaya... jeje. Que fallo. Gracias por la corrección. Pero... podría responderme..." le pide Evans haciéndose el despistado, y el hermano del innombrarble, explica serio...

"Nunca se lo pregunté cuando estaban vivos. Pero años después, al leer sus diarios personales... supe lo que les pasó allí. Wuppertal no tenía cámaras de gas. A mi padre, sencillamente, lo usaron cómo trabajador esclavo. Era un hombre fuerte y en buena forma física. Pero a mi madre... ese científico; ese loco degenerado le practicó toda clase de experimentos con su cuerpo. Un Standarteführer de las SS que era también Doctor. Se llamaba si no recuerdo mal... Gerhard Brugenau." dice Áron, mirando con mala cara su taza de café, de la que echa un nuevo sorbo. Evans, intrigado, piensa _¿? ¿Gerhard Brugenau? Brugenau... ¿Dónde he oído ese apellido antes? Me suena, pero ahora no consigo recordarlo._

"Le aburro, verdad?" le suelta Áron con una mueca en la cara, replicando Evans intentando ser educado, moviendo las manos "Oh, no, claro que no. Todo lo que pueda aportarme, me será útil. Sólo sentía curiosidad por ellos. En el retrato de su boda... realmente llevaban la felicidad escrita en los ojos." dice el periodista mirando hacia los retratos con cierta lástima en sus ojos, cuando el hermano del diablo sin cuernos ni rabo, le dice algo que sorprende al afamado periodista.

"Quienes sobrevivían a eso, cualquier otro lugar les parecía el paraíso, señor Evans. O sencillamente... querían olvidar. Pero él... los destruyó. … Mi hermanastro." dice Áron bajando la cabeza y poniendo muy mala cara, recordando algo o mejor dicho... alguien, que se denota claramente que le causa repugnancia. ¿O más bien... miedo?

Evans, intrigándose por momentos, quiere saber más sobre ese ser, ese hombre... que poco a poco se va sabiendo, él y otros poderes en nuestro mundo... y el otro, que mucho más que simple maldad. Es el mal en estado puro.

"¿Cree que fue... algo relacionado con su huida de su Hungría natal tras la revolución o alzamiento de octubre de 1956? ¿Por algún trauma de su más tierna infancia o..." pregunta Evans haciendo su papel de periodista a pesar de haber dicho que se trata tan sólo de una "charla", pero Áron le corta enseguida, con cara de repugnancia, exclamando...

"Se equivoca, mi hermanastro ya era así de antes incluso de eso. Es cómo... si hubiese nacido de la semilla del diablo. Pero si me pregunta sobre eso... fue entonces cuando lo vi por primera vez. … Cuando vi a Zikard o Richard, cómo quiera llamarle... en su verdadera esencia." dice el hermano de Richard Stravinski, tal cómo si contara una historia de miedo... salvo que esto, no son historias, sino recuerdos. Evans escucha en silencio, serio e intrigado, más aun cuando Áron le sigue explicando algo... perturbador, diciéndole "Lo primero que recuerdo de mi hermano, cuando aun él tenía 3 años... era su juego favorito."

"¿? ¿Su juego favorito? Bueno... los niños de tan tierna edad lo interpretan todo cómo un juego, señor Stravinski." dice Evans haciendo ver que no le da importancia a la última afirmación de su interlocutor, pero éste le corta enseguida, diciendo con evidente mala cara "Usted no lo entiende. En verano, le gustaba matar insectos. Hormigas, grillos, abejas, cualquier cosa. Les ponía un cuchillo de cocina encima y los cortaba poco a poco por la mitad... mirando cómo intentaban escapar y agonizaban; con una mirada... hasta que aquella mañana de verano..."

"¿? ¿Qué pasó?" pregunta Evans con verdadera intriga y curiosidad, explicándole Áron algo que le sorprende... para mal.

"Había un árbol frente a nuestra casa en las afueras de Budapest. Yo jugaba con otros dos niños de mi edad, mientras Zikard estaba solo en otro rincón del jardín. Entonces un nido se cayó de una de las ramas del árbol, pero nosotros no nos dimos cuenta. Mi hermanastro sí. Había dos polluelos, no recuerdo de que especie eran. Cuando yo y demás niños nos dimos cuenta... era espeluznante. Uno yacía muerto, mientras al otro, Zikard, con un cuchillo de la cocina en la mano, presionaba sobre el cuello, cortándoselo, mientras el polluelo moría con agonía." va explicando Áron con cara incluso un tanto desencajada, ante cierta estupefacción, pero también intriga de Roberth Evans, escuchando entonces algo...

"Pero lo que de verdad me dio miedo... fue la mirada que tenía mi hermanastro en sus ojos. Era... era cómo mirar en el interior del infierno, entiende? No era sólo... maldad. Era algo... que no se puede describir con palabras. Una mirada que te helaba la sangre... siendo un niño que aun no tenía cuatro años! Todo esto... mientras con una voz infantil pero también espeluznante... le decía una y otra vez _Desparece... Desaparece..._ Aquella primera vez me preocupé de verdad. Pensé que nunca más pasaría algo tan extraño y perturbador. Pero me equivocaba. Porque pocos meses después, en otoño..." acaba diciendo Áron, endureciendo la mirada, recordando entonces... algo. Un incidente donde Richard Stravinski, el que no debe de ser nombrado ni siquiera pensado, con una muy tierna edad, ya hizo algo...

"¿En otoño? Está hablando de otoño de 1956, no? Cuando... usted, sus padres y su hermano pequeño... huyeron del país. ¿? Un momento. ¿Quiere decir que ocurrió algo..." pregunta Evans ya intrigado de verdad por querer saberlo y saberlo ya. Ya la respuesta que recibe de Áron Stravinski...

"Mis padres estuvieron involucrados en la revuelta. Fueron comunistas, pero el stalinismo les destruyó completamente el mito, cómo a muchos otros compatriotas. Antes que comunistas... eran húngaros, y querían la independencia de nuestro país de los soviéticos. Pero la revuelta fracasó... y mi familia, cómo muchos miles de personas, tuvimos que huir lo más rápido que pudimos con unas pocas pertenencias, hacia la frontera con Austria. Hacia el oeste. Nosotros fuimos de los últimos en conseguirlo. La única barrera física entre un lado y otro, era un endeble alambre espinoso y un riachuelo medio congelado. Era principios de noviembre, hacía un frío terrible y nevaba mucho. Al otro lado, había dos guardias o soldados fronterizos austríacos, que nos animaban y alentaban a cruzar con una lengua, el alemán, que no entendíamos. Yo, subido a hombros de mi padre, fui el primero en cruzar el riachuelo. Después, mi hermanastro a brazos de mi madre. Pero cuando salían..." dice Áron con... el miedo marcado en sus ojos, observando Evans con cierta sorpresa, que una mano que tiene sobre la mesa... tiembla. Tiembla de miedo. Eso le hace más que intrigarse, quererlo saber ya de una vez por todas que es lo que pasó, exclamando con indisimulada impaciencia...

"Que... qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¡Dígamelo!" y Áron, intentando calmarse, echando un largo suspiro con los ojos cerrados... los vuelve a abrir, con expresión... de trauma en los ojos, explicando...

"Mi madre tropezó y cayó al suelo, dándose con una piedra en la cabeza. Perdió el conocimiento. Cuando mi padre quiso correr hacia ella para socorrerla... oímos un chasquido metálico y un grito de alto en un idioma que a mi padre le asustó. Era un soldado soviético, de los primeros que llegaron a la frontera con occidente para sellarla y terminar de controlar todo Hungría. Venía corriendo desde lejos, desde un jeep militar... hasta que se paró a corta distancia de nosotros y nos apuntó, a mi madre inconsciente y a Zikard, con un arma. Un fusil largo y enorme, creo que era un _Tokarev SVT-40_. Los guardias fronterizos austríacos se lo miraban impotentes, no podían hacer nada. Pero no había dudas de que ese soldado estaba totalmente dispuesto a disparar." explica el hermano del innombrable, con cara incluso de... trauma, porque es un recuerdo que no olvidará mientras viva.

"¿A pesar de ser una mujer inconsciente y un niño de a penas tres años... ese soldado les apuntó igualmente con intención de disparar?" le lanza Evans una nueva pregunta, de algo que incluso a él le cuesta de aceptar que pasara realmente, pero Áron, con una mirada que no deja lugar a dudas, muy serio, le responde...

"No era un soldado novato, todo lo contrario. Sin duda, debía ser un veterano de la guerra mundial. Y allí... muchos soldados, fuesen del país que fuesen, hicieron de todo. Absolutamente... de todo. Incluidos crímenes abominables. Y a ese soldado veterano... no le importaba tener que disparar contra un niño y una mujer, por el simple hecho que debió hacerlo otras veces. Pero ese soldado... no era consciente que se enfrentaba a algo... agh..." exclama Áron echando un suspiro de profunda preocupación con los ojos cerrados, mirándole Evans intrigado con querer oír que pasó al final. Y tras un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos... el hermanastro de Richard Stravinski, le cuenta algo a Evans... que le deja helado

"Yo y mi padre, estábamos de espaldas a Zikard. Pero entonces... ocurrió. Aquel soldado soviético que debía tener más de 30 años, que de seguro vio e hizo de todo... empezó a temblar. A temblar... de miedo... y a bajar lentamente su fusil. Entonces pudimos verle la cara. Una cara cuyos ojos eran de... terror. De verdadero... terror." explica Áron cómo quien explica una verdadera historia de miedo, con voz y mirada amenazantes, aunque Evans no se deja asustar... aparentemente, por la explicación sin duda espeluznante de Áron, que...

"Mi hermanastro... un niño que aun no tenía cuatro años... sólo con su... mirada. Ese día lo vi claro. … Puede que parezca un ser humano. Pero desde ese día... he dudado de que lo sea." dice con unos ojos que reflejan un miedo sordo, inconsciente incluso, por ese mero recuerdo, echando un último sorbo de su taza de café vienés, hasta que la vuelve a dejar sobre el platillo, y termina de explicar...

"El soldado soviético acabó cayéndose de culo al suelo, soltando el arma. Entonces mi padre, tan impresionado cómo yo, reaccionó, cruzando de nuevo la alambrada y el riachuelo helado, para recoger a mi madre inconsciente y a su hijo pequeño. Entonces, por un instante... Ellos estaban de espaldas a mi y no pude verlo claramente. Pero mi padre también se quedó petrificado por un instante... hasta que Zikard le dijo algo y salieron los tres de allí. Sé que mi padre le vio los ojos en ese momento... y algo le pasó. Algo que jamás pudo olvidar." termina de explicar el hermano de Richard Stravinski con expresión de verdadera preocupación en la cara, quedándose Roberth Evans mirándole muy seriamente, sin decir nada por un instante, intentando comprender de manera lógica y científica, cómo si de Sherlock Holmes o Shinichi Kudo se tratara, el por qué, cómo y para qué pasó aquello entonces. Sin caer en la cuenta que sencillamente... la maldad pura o incluso lo que esté por encima... no tienen lógica alguna.

"Podría preguntarle, pero... prefiero no hurgar más en la herida. Supongo que por eso él y usted... em..." se queda Evans sin saber que decir, porque el ya casi anciano Áron se le queda mirando con una mirada entre triste y preocupada, expresando con la mirada... que no quiere tener que recordar eso por más tiempo del necesario. Evans, al final... prefiere seguir avanzando con su "charla".

"Emmm... creo que pasaré a lo siguiente. Usted y su familia, pese a todo... consiguieron cruzar la frontera y llegar a Austria. Pero ni allí, sus padres se sentían seguros, y decidieron solicitar el asilo político en Estados Unidos. Y tras dos largos meses... se lo concedieron. Menos de un año después... su familia ya estaba asentada en una de las principales ciudades industriales del norte de Estados Unidos, ya que su padre encontró empleo en una gran planta siderúrgica de Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Esa es una parte de la que conozco muy poco. Aun ignoro que pasó con su familia a los pocos años de vivir allí o... que fue de la relación entre su hermano y usted, y si ésta todavía perdura..." va hablando y hablando el periodista británico, pero de golpe y porrazo, el hermano (o hermanastro) de Richard Stravinski, le corta con una expresión de...

"¡De eso no quiero hablar! No... no quiero... no quiero recordarlo. … Recordar cómo murieron... por su culpa..." exclama Áron... echándose las manos a la cabeza, con una cara no ya de miedo; sino de... terror. Evans piensa rápido, no quiere que la cosa vaya a peor con su interlocutor... pero al mismo tiempo, quiere saber más. Necesita saber más. Alguna que otra pista más sobre el más remoto pasado de... Richard Stravinski. Pero entonces el hermano del innombrable... le cuenta una más de su "hermanastro". Una aun más terrible. Calmándose y mirando a Evans con unos ojos cómo un búho...

"Poco a poco... todo y todos a su alrededor, se fueron autodestruyendo si a él le daba la gana. Cuando llegamos a esa ciudad, durante dos años en primaria, tuve que aguantar al abusón de la escuela y sus compinches. Sólo porque aun no dominaba el idioma del todo bien y porque venía de un país comunista. Hasta que... cuando mi hermano empezó en la misma escuela que yo... de repente me dejaron en paz, e incluso... se apartaban de nosotros con el mismo terror escrito en sus ojos. Incluso años después, en el instituto... murieron. Aparentemente... por suicidio. Algo que mi padre también..." exclama con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza en la cara, al hablar de unos recuerdos que normalmente no quiere hablar con nadie. Evans no se atreve a preguntarle más que nada, por respeto y por no hurgar más de lo necesario en una herida ya de por si bastante grave. Pero Áron termina de explicar...

"Sólo pasaron cuatro años desde nuestra llegada a Estados Unidos... y el ambiente en casa se hizo irrespirable. Llevaron a Zikard a psicólogos infantiles, incluso a un sacerdote. Pero de nada sirvió. Hasta que un mal día... en la planta siderúrgica donde trabajaba, mi padre cayó en un horno de fundición y murió. No quedó de él ni los huesos. La compañía siderúrgica dijo que fue un accidente, pero yo sabía perfectamente... que fue un suicidio. Y que mi hermanastro se lo indujo. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Pero curiosamente... a mamá la dejó vivir. Y con eso... sólo provocó que cayera en la locura. … Acabó encerrada en una institución mental de Illinois... y también acabó suicidándose al cabo de pocos años, colgándose de una soga al cuello. Pero eso... no fue lo peor para mi. … Sino en los funerales... ver esa cara... esos ojos diabólicos a Zikard, diciéndome a la oreja... _ahora todo será perfecto, hermano. Vivir con un completo imbécil puede volverte también imbécil. Pero nosotros estamos aquí para que los imbéciles del mundo, hagan exactamente lo que nosotros queremos que hagan. No... me decepciones._ … Pero después de aquello, ambos acabamos en orfanatos separados y ya nunca más volvimos a vernos." termina de explicar largamente el "hermanastro" de quien no debe ser nombrado ni siquiera pensado, con cara desencajada, ahora ya si... no pudiendo más. Evans, no obstante, no puede ni quiere parar, su instinto de querer averiguar la verdad es más fuerte que su educación o compasión hacia ese pobre hombre. Y acaba preguntando de nuevo...

"Em... ¿Cuando supo... no... cómo reaccionó cuando supo que su hermano... quería decir hermanastro, fue nombrado Director General de la CIA, y que incluso llevaba sirviendo en ella más de 45 años?" pero la pregunta incisiva del afamado periodista del rotativo _The Guardian_ no va a encontrar respuesta... de momento. Porque Áron ya no puede más, y cabizbajo y con media cara en la penumbra, dice en voz baja " … Váyase."

"¿? Perdón, qué ha dicho?" le pregunta Evans sin haberle entendido... y Áron Stravinski, alza la mirada, espetando con mala cara pero también con miedo Incluso... con terror "¡VÁYASE! … Por favor... váyase."

Echándose otra vez las manos a la cabeza; mostrándose... traumatizado por una memoria, un pasado... que no fue un infierno; sino lo siguiente. Y aunque sus vidas se separaron cuando aun eran niños... ese miedo al diablo personificado sin rabo ni cuernos, sigue estando perfectamente presente en su memoria. Una memoria... que ya no quiere seguir, si no quiere caer incluso... en la locura.

**** cinco minutos después ****

Habiendo salido del piso con una escueta despedida que ni siquiera ha sido tal, porque Áron se ha limitado a decirle cabizbajo y hundido que se marchara, Evans se ha visto obligado a retirarse.

Andando en busca de un taxi para que le lleve de regreso al aeropuerto, detiene uno mano en alto, subiéndose a un taxi _Mercedes-Benz Clase E_ blanco conducido por un hombre rubio de ojos grises con piel rojiza y un tanto grandote y barrigón, indicándole el periodista en su torpe alemán que le lleve al aeropuerto de Schwechat. Iniciando camino hacia su destino, en los asientos traseros del coche, Evans, muy pensativo y preocupado, con la mano en la barbilla, piensa...

" _Lo que me ha explicado, aunque suene de película de terror, en realidad tiene sentido con lo que vi en esas fotografías y vídeos antiguos... del proyecto 2/71 originario. Pero... que fue de Richard Stravinski en los años siguientes? ¿Cómo entró y que hizo en el pasado en la CIA? ¿Qué es en realidad lo que pretende?_ "

Evans, masajéandose el entrecejo y echando un largo y hondo suspiro de preocupación, cómo si tuviera una fuerte migraña, llama la atención del taxista, que le mira de reojo por el retrovisor, preguntándole...

"¿? Ist alles in Ordnung, herr?" y Evans, dándose por aludido, se hace el despistado, exclamando "Ah... ja, em... es ist nichts. Em... machen sie sich deswegen... eeehhh... keine sorgen. Mir geht es gut." le responde Evans al taxista, que no se preocupa más y vuelve la vista al frente, conduciendo el vehículo de camino al aeropuerto internacional de Viena. Evans saca de su bandolera entonces, su grabadora digital, mirándola serio, e incluso... tragando saliva al ser consciente de la importancia de su contenido.

Un material, junto al que ya tiene, que sin duda puede servirle no sólo para algo periodístico que tiene entre manos con toda esta historia... sino también para la investigación que lleva adelante con el visto bueno (y ayuda) de Kolum: alias "el sabio". Y que cómo bien le advirtió en Londres... no sólo puede ser muy peligroso para él. Sino que si hace esto, es para evitar que cualquiera que pueda creerse Dios... llegue a superar a los propios Dioses. Algo que no es sólo... una frase hecha, porque...

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS. 14 DE FEBRERO**_

 **Sadera, Imperio Reconstituido. 0:00 AM hora local**

El susto aun le dura. Presenciar lo que sus ojos han visto, ver morir... y resucitar a Itami; a ese japonés que cualquiera diría que pese a que es un hombre de muy buen ver para las mujeres (y para ella especialmente), es un otaku, rarito, gandul (o cómo decimos en mi tierra, "dropo"), sin ambiciones ni grandes objetivos en la vida... y que sin embargo, es un hombre, un capitán de las JGSDF de 34 años, que se hace querer y mucho para cualquiera, cómo amigo, incluso cómo sucedáneo de padre, cómo una especie de hermano mayor, cómo ese amor primigenio que se mantiene en secreto y que nunca se alcanza... o cómo alguien que se quiere y se aprecia cómo mucho más que un amigo. En este último grupo... es dónde entra ella: la emperatriz Piña Co Lada.

Presenciar la muerte de Itami... y su instantánea resurrección, ha sido demasiado para ella, siendo cómo rezaba el título de esa película de Pedro Almodóvar, una "mujer al borde de un ataque de nervios"... o más bien, de hundirse completamente. Ha sentido que si pierde a Itami... lo pierde todo y es incapaz de reaccionar. Ya lo sentía, aun débil y reprimido, desde hacía tiempo. Puede que incluso desde antes de que le salvara de Zorzal. Y ahora, ve claro que ella por Itami, siente...

Pero al mismo tiempo, sabe que Itami quiere hablar con ella de algo que supo cuando habló con su "otro" hermano: Diabo, en dependencias de la PSIA, en Tokio, justo antes de partir para el viaje por los países de la coalición, le dijo... y le preocupó profundamente. Incluso... la dejó de piedra. No tanto por lo que Diabo le dijo... porque no lo entendió del todo bien; sino de cómo se lo dijo. Algo... sencillamente terrible.

Es medianoche, y Hazama en persona (embutido aun en su uniforme de gala de las JGSDF verde oscuro con los epaulette's y cordón o aiguillete dorados sobre los hombros y el pecho, así cómo la gorra de plato en la cabeza con el crisantemo imperial japonés con hojas de laurel), acompañado del Barón Casel, Sherry, Grey y Hamilton, han acudido al dormitorio imperial de Palacio, que es cómo no, enorme y ricamente decorado con tapices, alfarería dorada y muebles trabajados por los mejores artesanos de Sadera. Piña, con la mano derecha en la cara y visiblemente cansada y preocupada, está sentada en una silla de madera al lado de un escritorio, con sus invitados frente suyo, de pie.

"Majestad... cómo máximo responsable de las fuerzas de la Coalición de Liberación, y especialmente en nombre del General español Pedro Gutiérrez, le pido sinceramente disculpas por lo sucedido. No podíamos imaginarnos que podría suceder un atentado por uno de nuestros propios hombres. Nuestra Policía Militar ya lo está investigando. En cuando se sepa algo, se le informará, majestad. ¿Está conforme?" le pregunta Hazama con todo el tacto y educación protocolaria del mundo. Piña, baja la mano de la cara, y mirando al General con cara cansada, solamente hace que sí con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

"Bueno... me despido, majestad. Debemos regresar a Alnus. Estese tranquila, mantendremos dos grupos de fuerzas especiales, uno francés y otro chileno, más una compañía de infantería japonés con algunos tanques en las afueras de la capital, cómo protección. Ah, y... los ministros informarán de la solicitud que el Barón ha hecho para que los caballeros de la rosa... sean entrenados en Alnus en nuestras armas y tácticas. Cómo un grupo de fuerzas especiales propio del Imperio. ¿Es correcto, Barón?" le pregunta Hazama esta vez al Barón, que con su habitual tono pausado, le responde "Sí. El Imperio Reconstituido no sólo necesita reformas políticas profundas. También... en lo que se refiere a seguridad. Su majestad debe poder contar con un cuerpo que sea de verdad de élite para su seguridad. Ya sabe, General. Cómo jefe de gobierno del Imperio, adaptarse o morir es ahora el lema."

"Entiendo." responde Hazama sin ocultar su preocupación por tal petición, cuando la ya no tan pequeña Sherry, entristecida, exclama "Oiga... Koji ya se ha ido? ¿Por qué? Yo quería estar con él un ratito más." exclama Sherry... con voz melosa, ñoña, empalagosa a más no poder, y a los demás se les cae una gota, cómo diciendo _que obsesión la tuya_.

"Los ministros de exteriores han sido los primeros en ser evacuados en helicóptero hacia Alnus. Además, deben regresar a sus países lo antes posible e informar personalmente a sus respectivos jefes de gobierno, de las muchas cosas que han hablado y que... podrían haber sido muchas más de no haber sido por el atentado." explica Hazama a una emperatriz que no parece escuchar con atención, cómo distraída.

Pero Hazama entiende la situación, y que es mejor dejarla descansar. Echa una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera, diciendo "Las fuerzas motorizadas de vehículos, tanques y artillería han partido para Alnus hace una hora. La infantería saldremos en helicóptero para allá en treinta minutos. Debo dejarla, majestad. Le repito que no tema por nada y estese tranquila. Más miedo me da a mi la bronca que me echarán mis superiores por lo sucedido, majestad. Y cómo puede ver... estoy tan tranquilo. … Cuídese, majestad Piña." le dice Hazama cómo despedida, poniéndose firme y saludando a la emperatriz... que tan sólo le sonríe tímidamente, y le responde con un escueto "Gracias."

Cuando Hazama se dispone a marcharse, llega alguien a la entrada del enorme dormitorio imperial, barrándole el paso cruzando sus lanzas los dos guardias de palacio que la custodian: es Itami. Ya no en su uniforme de gala manchado de sangre, sino en uno de camuflaje (el de trabajo habitual). Piña en ese instante, se despierta de golpe, abriendo sus ojos cómo naranjas, incluso... poniéndose un tanto nerviosa.

"¡Oh, Itami! Em... déjadle pasar!" y los dos guardias con sus peculiares uniformes al estilo de centurión romano, separan sus lanzas, poniéndose enseguida Itami firme y saludando al General Hazama, que para sorpresa de Itami, le sonríe con confianza, dándole unas palmadas al hombro, y le suelta "Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, capitán. Bien hecho."

Y dejando a Itami un tanto sorprendido, Hazama se marcha por su lado, cuando Casel y Sherry también se disponen a irse, diciendo el Barón "Yo también tengo que retirarme, majestad. Mañana habrá mucho trabajo que hacer. Habrá muchas familias nobles y gremios del Imperio que se sienten muy intranquilos tras lo sucedido. Ahora la mayoría de ellos tienen desconfianza hacia el ejército y sus mandos. Incluso de los caballeros de la rosa. Creen que pueden haber más intentos de asesinato o incluso una conspiración preparada desde el Imperio Rebelde para causar un golpe de estado aquí." dice seriamente el barón, sumándose Grey a la conversación, que exclama...

"Puede que esos Generales imperiales fueran sobornados por espías del Imperio Rebelde. Dudo mucho que lo hiciesen por iniciativa propia. Son muy pocos quienes quieren romper con la nueva paz del Imperio que vos impulsáis, majestad Piña. Ahora que vuelvo a ser el jefe de los caballeros de la rosa... colaboraremos con la coalición para investigar y averiguar las causas, majestad." le explica el veterano y fuerte caballero de cabello blanco y piel morena, hablando entonces Hamilton visiblemente preocupada por su reina...

"Majestad, es muy tarde. Deberíais acostaros. Entiendo que esté muy preocupada por lo sucedido, pero debe descansar un poco. Si no, mañana no tendrá suficientes fuerzas para enfrentar la situación. Por favor, majestad." le pide Hamilton a Piña con mucha preocupación hacia ella... cuando se da cuenta la joven paje que Piña mira a Itami, quien espera pacientemente tras ellos sin decir nada.

"Em... está bien, Hamilton. Me acostaré... dentro de un rato. Ahora... tengo que hablar con Itami. Es... es importante. ¿Podríais dejarnos solos, por favor?" les pide la emperatriz a los demás, que se miran preocupados entre ellos sin decirse nada... hasta que aceptan la decisión de la emperatriz. Se postran todos ellos ante su majestad... y se disponen a salir de la habitación, menos Sherry, que mucho más distendida y... loquilla, le suelta disimuladamente y en voz baja a Piña...

"Majestad... si va a estar a solas con Itami, aproveche el momento. Quien sabe, puede que la noche acabe en..." dice Sherry con sonrisita traviesa y... mirando de reojo a la cama del dormitorio, causando que Piña, con estúpida cara de muñeco, se ponga roja cómo un tomate maduro. Piña acaba gritándole medio loca a la jovencita Sherry "P pe pero que dices!? No n no NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! ¡ITAMI NO ES MI AMANTE!"

Grita Piña muerta de vergüenza, siendo observada por los demás tontamente... y después mirando a Itami, que se señala con el dedo con cara de memo, soltando un "¿Eing? Que... qué he hecho?"

Sherry, riendo toda inocente, cómo una niña que aun es, sale corriendo de la sala. Cuando pasa al lado de Itami, con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara, le guiña un ojo, y se marcha, dejando a Itami con cara tonta de circunstancias, pensando _tengo un mal presentimiento de que le ha metido ideas extrañas en la cabeza de Piña._

Casel se postra ante Itami y también se marcha, sin decir nada. Hamilton, emocionada y con estúpida cara llorona, se abraza a Itami, exclamando "¡Gracias por lo que has hecho, Itami! ¡Una vez más eres el héroe que a salvado a su majestad! ¡Que sería de nosotros sin ti!"

Hamilton se separa del capitán otaku, que ríe tontamente con la mano en el cogote, diciendo "Jejeje. No... no ha sido para tanto. Aunque perdón por el susto que os he dado, jejeje. Mejor dadle las gracias a Rory, ha sido cosa suya, jejeje."

Grey le pone una mano en el hombro al capitán de las JGSDF, con una cara de agradecimiento sincero, diciéndole "Pero has sido tú y nadie más que tú quien ha salvado a la mismísima emperatriz. De no haber sido por tu valor y sacrificio, ahora el futuro del Imperio Reconstituido sería negro cómo la más oscura de las tinieblas. Gracias por lo que has hecho... Itami."

Grey se abraza a Itami cómo se abrazan los hombres, con fuertes palmadas a la espalda (tanto que Itami pone tonta cara de dolerle), pensando _y eso que hace cuatro días tenía un cáncer,_ hasta que se marcha al lado de Hamilton, quedándose esta vez sí, por fin... Itami y Piña a solas en el gran dormitorio imperial.

"Em... estoooo..." dice Itami... haciéndose el despistado, aun con la mano en el cogote, intentando quitar tanto cómo puede tensión a la pobre de Piña, diciendo tontamente "Em... creo que Sherry te habrá dicho alguna barbaridad, no? Jejeje. Pobre Koji, lo que le espera en unos años, jajaja."

Pero Itami se da cuenta... que necesita algo más que hacerse el simpático o el graciosillo para tranquilizar a Piña y hacerla sentir mejor. Y preocupado de verdad por quien es para él una muy buena amiga, se agacha hacia ella, le coge una mano, y mirándola con cariño, cómo si un padre mirase a su hija, cosa que a Piña la sorprende y la sonroja de verdad, diciéndole el capitán otaku...

"Agh... vamos, alegra esa cara. Mírame. Estoy aquí, vivo y de una pieza, cómo si nada hubiese pasado. Sólo he cumplido con mi obligación. Y lo volvería a hacer. No quiero que te preocupes más por mi. ¿Lo harás?" le dice Itami con cariño a Piña, que ya más tranquila, le sonríe, haciendo que sí con la cabeza y respondiendo "Sí. … Gracias... Itami."

"Jajaja. No hay de que. Pero de esto ni una palabra a tu padre o te va a regañar, seguro, jajaja" le dice el capitán japonés a la emperatriz en broma para tranquilizarla definitivamente y hacerla sentir bien, cosa que consigue... aun en parte, diciendo ella cabizbaja y con una sonrisa triste en los labios "Ya..."

"Emmm... mira, Piña... creo que será mejor que te lo pregunte otro día. Con todo este alboroto, es evidente que no es buen momento para que me respondas. Em... además, tengo que regresar con los demás a Alnus esta misma madrugada y llegar allí antes que amanezca. Esto... anímate, vale? Tanto tú cómo yo estamos bien y eso es lo que de verdad cuenta. … Adiós... Piña."

Itami se despide mirándola con cierta compasión a Piña, que permanece cabizbaja y triste, aun afectada por lo que ha visto... o eso se cree Itami. Porque la emperatriz, viendo que Itami se dispone a irse, alza la vista y estira el brazo derecho, exclamando...

"¡Itami, espera, no te vayas! … Yo... te lo diré. … Te he llamado expresamente para decírtelo y pienso hacerlo." exclama Piña mucho más seria y centrada hacia el capitán japonés... quien a punto de salir por la puerta, se detiene de golpe, y se gira, mirando a Piña todo serio e intrigado. Anda unos pasos hacia Piña hasta detenerse de nuevo hacia ella, diciendo Itami " … De acuerdo. Te escucho. Es que... es muy importante para mi. Necesito encontrar respuestas a algo... aaaggghhh... que no tiene sentido." dice Itami mostrándose ahora él preocupado de verdad.

Piña se levanta de su silla ante su escritorio, y anda hacia una de las ventanas, dentro de esa enorme habitación que parece más bien el salón de un apartamento de lujo, medio a oscuras por la iluminación de las lámparas de aceite y velas, hasta plantarse hacia el gran ventanal con unos cortinas blancas, de seda, removidas por la ligera brisa que entra de afuera... mirando la emperatriz seria y entristecida hacia el cielo estrellado en un mundo sin contaminación lumínica. Y es entonces cuando Piña, de espaldas a un Itami igualmente serio, empieza a explicarle...

"Fue el día antes de empezar el viaje por los países de la Coalición. Casel me avisó con un par de días de antelación... de que mi hermano Diabo estaba vivo al otro lado de la puerta... prisionero de las autoridades japonesas. Me dijo que podría visitarle, sola o acompañada. En ese momento creí que se trataba de un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. Pero Casel me recomendó... que no dijera nada a mi padre. Que si lo supiese sería un trauma para él. Y así lo he hecho. … Decidí que me acompañara Bozes, por si teníamos que negociar algo con esas "autoridades". Fuimos desde Italica a Alnus en un "camión" de la coalición, creo que era... francés. Al llegar, nos encontramos con un hombre maduro y un tanto extraño, que decía llamarse... Komakodo. Nos hicieron subir en uno de vuestros carros de hierro o... "coches" con los cristales oscuros y cruzamos la puerta, sin saber a dónde íbamos, porque ese hombre decía que a dónde nos llevaban, era un lugar secreto incluso para los propios japoneses. Pero a mi eso me daba igual." Dice Piña de espaldas a Itami, verdaderamente seria y preocupada, ante un Itami tras ella verdaderamente atento a lo que ella va explicando.

"Cuando por fin llegamos... pude verle a quien no había visto ni sabido nada de él en más de un año. Era... era cómo encontrarse a un perfecto desconocido. A una persona completamente distinta a mi hermano. Otra persona... que desde el principio, a mi y a Bozes... nos hizo sentir muy incómodas. Incluso... nos daba miedo. Se había convertido en un ser escalofriante. Esa manera de hablar... y esa mirada... jamás podré olvidarlas. Era casi cómo... estar hablando con una divinidad." dice Piña con intriga, cosa que consigue hacer con Itami, que pregunta enseguida...

"¿Con una divinidad? ¿Qué quieres decir?" y la respuesta de Piña, que echa un largo suspiro de preocupación, intriga aun más a Itami, respondiendo la emperatriz de espaldas a Piña...

"Aaaaggghhh... no lo sé. Es... la impresión que me dio. Hablaba cómo... si se sintiera un Dios. Por encima de todo y de todos. Un ser superior. Incluso a su propia hermana le hablaba cómo si ésta nunca hubiese importado. Eso me dolió mucho. Si me preguntas de que me habló... no sabría responder. De poder; de lo superior que era vuestro mundo frente al nuestro; de... cosas que ni siquiera llegaba a entender. Pero una cosa estaba clara." y girándose hacia Itami con expresión muy seria, le dice "Le habían cambiado completamente. Simplemente... ya no es Diabo, sino alguien..." dice Piña endureciendo la mirada, intentando entender algo que para ella resulta incomprensible y... terrible: que le hicieron a su hermano para convertirle en ese ser escalofriante que es ahora.

Itami, que lo ha escuchado todo con la máxima atención... quiere saberlo y saberlo ya. Y sin medias tintas, se lo pregunta. Quiere saber que es lo que conoce Diabo... sobre el verdadero pasado de su padre: de Tatsuro Itami.

"Piña... perdona si soy impertinente o antes te he asustado, pero... necesito saberlo. Qué es lo que te dijo Diabo de mi padre. ¡Dímelo!" le pide Itami ya sin poder ocultar ya más su impaciencia por querer saberlo, por querer encontrar respuestas a un verdadero misterio de su propia vida y al que necesita encontrar respuestas. Y la respuesta de Piña...

"Aaaaggghhh... está bien, te lo diré. … En realidad... fue cuando dijo algo de ti, faltándote al respeto. Cuando dijo... que eres mucho más débil de lo que aparentas y de lo que crees... Itami." dice Piña con expresión compasiva hacia el capitán otaku, que está más intrigado por momentos, y más aun cuando Piña por fin lo suelta, diciendo "Dijo que eras más débil de lo que crees... porque nunca te percataste; nunca te diste cuenta... que todo tu pasado; tu vida... fue un perfecto engaño. Que él os engañó, tanto a ti cómo a tu madre. … Que siempre os ocultó... que estaba involucrado en algo que le pregunté que era, a que se refería... pero con una malvada risa entre dientes y una mirada fría que jamás podré olvidar... me dijo que si el capitán Youji Itami tenía el valor de ir él mismo y preguntárselo en persona, con mucho gusto se lo explicaría. … La relación que tuvo tu padre... con algo llamado "proyecto 2/71.""

Al escuchar la palabra maldita de labios de la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, la estupefacción para Itami es máxima. Se ha quedado de piedra, literalmente. Eso explica... porque vio a su padre, de joven... en aquella filmación de super 8 hecha en la ciudad mágica de Rondel... tal día cómo hoy de hace más de 45 años, en 1971. Pero aun no acaba aquí la cosa, porque Piña...

"Ah, sí. Y... también me dijo algo... intrigante. Me pidió expresamente que te lo dijera cuando tú me lo preguntaras." dice Piña aun seria y compasiva hacia Itami, que estupefacto e intrigado a partes iguales, pregunta "¿Cuando... yo te lo preguntara?"

"Sí." responde Piña muy preocupada... y incluso aguantándose las ganas de llorar, exclamando al final "Me dijo que él no es el único que lo sabe. Y por supuesto... quien está por encima de él en dónde... se supone que estaba antes, en vuestro mundo. … Me dijo que hay alguien que conoces, muy cercano a ti y a tu familia, que lo sabe todo. Que lo sabe todo desde el principio."

Ahora Itami sabe un poco más... pero sólo eso: un poco. Lo que sí sabe, es que Diabo... y otra persona que ignora quien puede ser, sabe el misterio. Un misterio que podría suponer, esta vez sí... el empezar a desenmascarar el proyecto 2/71. Pero entonces...

Piña ya no aguanta más, y arrancando a llorar, se lanza sobre Itami, abrazándose a él. Itami se queda totalmente descolocado, sorprendido por esa reacción de la emperatriz que se ha reprimido con todas sus fuerzas, quizás para no estallar con la presencia de los demás. Pero ella misma, entre sollozos, sobre el pecho de Itami...

"Itami... Itami... yo... nunca había tenido tanto miedo desde que murió mi madre. Creía... que te había perdido. Si realmente hubieses muerto... no... NO LO HABRÍA SOPORTADO!" grita Piña, llorando sobre el pecho del uniforme de camuflaje de Itami.

"Piña..." dice Itami sorprendido, y no es para menos, porque hasta ahora, Piña ha aguantado cómo ha podido... pero ya no ha podido más: la tensión, la preocupación, la realidad de haberle perdido a él (a Itami) aunque haya sido sólo por un instante (por obra y gracia de la apóstol de Emroy), la ha hecho estallar... y hacer aflorar lo que de verdad siente; lo que de verdad quiere; lo que de verdad le importa... quien tiene delante: Youji Itami.

Es entonces, cuando Piña, con una mirada de ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que no se puede describir con palabras... se queda mirando fijamente a Itami, cruzándose sus miradas... que sin embargo expresan cosas completamente diferentes. Piña, pronunciando de nuevo el nombre del capitán japonés... quien se queda parado, sin saber muy bien que hacer, ante una emperatriz... más insinuante que nunca. Mostrando lo que quizás, sólo quizás, en el fondo... siente de verdad por Itami. Piña le pone una mano en la mejilla... y se va acercando lentamente a los labios de Itami: quiere besarle. Pero...

Itami desvía la mirada con cara triste, y da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de la emperatriz. Con eso le basta y sobra para hacer entender a Piña... que se está equivocando con él. La emperatriz, da un sobresalto, quedándose parada, al darse cuenta que él... la evita. ¿Para que no cometa una estupidez... o en realidad...

Pero Itami, sabe reaccionar ante esto, y con todo el tacto del mundo...

"Aaaaggghhh... Piña... em... lo siento, pero... no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones conmigo. No quiero que cómo Tuka, Rory y Lelei... mira... en mi siempre encontrarás a un buen amigo. Alguien que siempre te ayudará, a las buenas y a las maduras. Eso nunca lo dudes. Pero... no quiero que creas que... hay algo entre nosotros, porque no lo hay. … Siento decírtelo así, Piña. Pero... yo... ya tengo a una mujer en mi vida. De quien me separé, sí, pero... con quien quiero volver. Porque es a Risa a quien quiero. … Sólo... sólo espero que no me tengas rencor por ello, y que... siempre seamos buenos amigos... Piña." le termina de decir Itami a la emperatriz... alargándole la mano para darse un saludo de amistad... pero ella, entristecida, hundida y tocada ante el plantón con mayúsculas que le acaba de dar el capitán japonés alto y guapetón de cabello castaño despeinado y ojos marrones, desvía la mirada, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, sin decir nada. Cuando tras suyo... aparece alguien de uniforme de camuflaje por el marco de la puerta del dormitorio imperial: el sargento primero Akira Tomita, acompañado del teniente Xavier Roig. Ambos hombres se ponen firmes y saludan a su oficial superior.

"Capitán. Todo está listo para regresar a Alnus. Debemos retirarnos. ¿?" dice Tomita, extrañándose al final de ver la escena que hay allí, propia de un melodrama de la Grecia clásica, diciéndole Xavier a la oreja en voz baja a Tomita "Me parece que hemos interrumpido algo, sargento. Su majestad debe de haberse llevado un desengaño de los grandes. Pobrecilla."

"Sí..." le responde Tomita con una mirada comprensiva hacia Piña e Itami, que se despide de la emperatriz con un saludo militar con mirada triste, de lástima, hacia ella, porque si hay algo que Itami no soporta ni nunca ha soportado, es hacerle daño a las personas que le importan y quiere. Y para Piña, el desengaño amoroso... o puede que simplemente, se haya turbado la mente por las secuelas del shock sufrido... ha sido tremendo. Sin decirse ni uno ni otro una palabra, Itami acaba saliendo del gran dormitorio imperial, siendo cerrado de nuevo su acceso por los dos guardias imperiales de palacio que cruzan sus lanzas sobre dicha entrada. Al pasar ante suyo, Itami les suelta un escueto y serio "Vámonos."

Andando tras suyo, Tomita y Xavier se miran el uno al otro, un tanto preocupados de ver a Itami tan callado y preocupado. Hasta que es el fuerte y atractivo teniente español de cabello y barba castañas y ojos azules, quien alza la voz, preguntando...

"Capitán Itami... em... sé que no debería meterme dónde no me llaman, pero... ha pasado algo allí dentro?" y Itami, parándose en seco, de espaldas al sargento japonés y al teniente español, les suelta...

"Me dais envidia." dice Itami con voz afable, girándose hacia ellos, para decirles "Ojalá tuviera yo la suerte de poder ser feliz con alguien sin hacer daño a otros. Aaagghhh... y para colmo... no es mi única preocupación ahora mismo. … Iré a hablar con él cara a cara. Necesito saber la verdad. … Vámonos." acaba diciendo Itami... muy serio, causando que otra vez, Tomita y Roig se miren el uno al otro con sorpresa, de no entender que ha querido decir con eso al final.

Porque cómo bien ha dicho Itami... lo de Piña, cómo él sabe hacer, puede solucionarlo más pronto que tarde... o sea la propia Piña quien, con el debido tiempo y apoyo, se recupere del golpe... sentimental. Pero lo "otro"... puede ser algo que aunque aparentemente no sea difícil de averiguar por saber dónde está Diabo y quien lo guarda... le de miedo tan sólo por la supuesta respuesta que obtendrá. Por no mencionar... el quien será esa persona cercana a su familia y a él mismo, a Itami, que lo sabe todo. Todo sobre la verdadera vida, el verdadero pasado... de alguien llamado Tatsuro Itami: su padre. Un misterio que a su regreso a Alnus al amanecer, puede que...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base Aérea de la Fuerza Aérea Rusa de Khmeimim, Latakia, Siria. 5:15 PM hora local**

Hubo un gran poeta ruso (o más bien soviético), Konstantin Simonov, que compuso uno de los más bellos poemas de guerra de la historia durante la segunda guerra mundial: _Espérame_. Dicho poema rezaba...

" _Espérame que volveré._

 _Sólo que la espera será dura._

 _Espera cuando te invada la pena, mientras ves la lluvia caer._

 _Espera cuando los vientos barran la nieve._

 _Espera en el calor sofocante._

 _Cuando los demás hayan dejado de esperar olvidando su ayer._

 _Espera incluso cuando no te lleguen cartas de lejos._

 _Espera incluso cuando los demás se hayan cansado de esperar._

 _Espera incluso cuando mi madre y hermanos crean que ya no existo._

 _Y cuando los amigos se sienten junto al fuego para brindar por mi muerte._

 _Espera no apresures a brindar por mi memoria tú también._

 _Espera porque volveré desafiando todas las muertes._

 _Y deja que los que no esperan digan que tuve suerte._

 _Nunca entenderán que en medio de la muerte tú con tu espera me salvaste._

 _Sólo tú y yo sabremos cómo sobrevivir, es porque esperaste y los otros no."_

Un poema; unas palabras... que él tiene clavadas en la memoria, porque el esperar, es algo que le atormenta. Y para colmo... siendo o considerándose de pasada... un verdadero mensajero de la muerte, contra terroristas o... contra civiles inocentes cuyo único error ha sido estar en medio o cerca... de las bombas y proyectiles que la aeronave que tiene la misión y trabajo de pilotar, suelta desde el aire. El tener que esperar... a poder regresar con el único faro de su vida; con la persona que le hace sentir vivo; que le limpia la suciedad que considera que se acumula en su alma por creer que su trabajo, a parte de ser piloto... es asesinar a esos civiles inocentes, aunque sea por error o por fuego colateral, en sus misiones; una responsabilidad que en última instancia no es suya... sino de su copiloto o navegante, en la plaza trasera de su cabina. El regresar... junto a su esposa. Por quien siente un amor... platónico. Pero que si no fuese por ella... mantenerse firme cómo una roca y cumplir las órdenes de sus superiores con frialdad y exactitud cómo se le pide... y obedece, le resultaría mucho más difícil.

Y es que él, el aun joven pero veterano en combate... y recientemente ascendido, oficial y piloto de la fuerza aérea rusa o VVS, el capitán Vladislav Imovich, un hombre de 34 años, alto y fuerte, de facciones claramente eslavas pero un hombre atractivo, con el pelo rubio platino, casi blanco, muy corto y peinado hacia un lado, y unos ojos grises simplemente impresionantes, claros y brillantes... pero de mirada más que fría o seria, triste... vuelve a su base tras haber cumplido con una nueva misión de bombardeo sobre posiciones enemigas, o mejor dicho... terroristas. No solo, sino acompañado por alguien que puede ser un buen amigo con quien compartir un buen trago de vodka, un té, una comida, una charla, o una partida de ajedrez... pero también puede ser un verdadero incordio y más pesado que una vaca en brazos, pese a ser un tripulante que cumple magníficamente su función: el teniente Ivan Kutnesov. De 28 años, más bajito y feo, pelirrojo, de ojos verdes saltones y pecas en las mejillas. Un dúo de militares rusos, de pilotos de combate, que puede recordar y mucho... a Gabrion y Kuillon.

Vuelan a bordo de su avión de combate, de regreso a la principal (y única) base aérea rusa en Siria, país para algunos aliado sincero de Rusia... y para otros, un régimen asesino que Rusia mantiene por meros intereses geoestratégicos (es en Siria dónde existe la única base aérea y naval de Rusia en el Mediterráneo)... ambos hombres, piloto y tripulante, han cumplido a rajatabla con su misión asignada, además... a los mandos de la aeronave, del caza multipropósito que equipa su escuadrilla, que es de las más modernas... y efectivas del arsenal aéreo ruso: un _Sukhoi Su-30SM._

La última y más moderna versión de éste cazabombardero de grandes dimensiones y diseño agresivo y estilizado cómo pocos, evolución biplaza del Su-27 y considerado (junto al _Dassault Rafale_ francés o el _Boeing F-18E/F_ Super Hornet estadounidense) cómo el mejor de su clase en el mundo a día de hoy. De 4.5 generación, se distingue a primera vista de las versiones anteriores por equipar dos pequeños canards delanteros que controlados por ordenador, le ayudan a mejorar sus características de vuelo según las circunstancias de la misión. Avión que va pintado con el característico camuflaje de azules y grises, con las estrellas rojas de cinco puntas, el emblema de la VVS o fuerza aérea rusa, en las alas y el doble alerón de cola del sofisticado y potente caza.

Equipa su doble y potente motor turbofan AL-31F que le permite alcanzar mach 2 de velocidad hasta en un radio de 3000 kilómetros, el potente radar Bars-R de los de mayor alcance existentes y otros sistemas de última generación... que unido a la maniobrabilidad única de la familia Su-27/30/35 (cómo su más famosa maniobra: la cobra), unida a su amplia y mortífera gama de armas (el cañón de 30mm Gsh-30-1; los misiles aire-aire R-73 de corto alcance, R-77 de medio alcance y R-27 de largo alcance; el misil anti-buque supersónico Kh-31; o... los misiles aire-tierra Kh-29 (guiados por láser o radar activo) o Kh-59 (guiados por TV, es decir, por cámara); o todo un seguido de bombas guiadas o de caída libre, desde las KAB-500 y KAB-1500, a las FAB-500 de caída libre y OFAB-250 ligeras), siendo estas últimas, las bombas y misiles aire-tierra... las que han usado en su misión: para bombardear posiciones, instalaciones, vehículos y... hombres, del ISIS, de los terroristas yihadistas a quien Rusia, les ha declarado la guerra total.

Un trabajo que al capitán Imovich, le causa para dentro de él... un conflicto moral y ético.

El Capitán, a los mandos del moderno caza ruso, hace chirriar los neumáticos al tocar pista y despliega el paracaídas así cómo los frenos aerodinámicos para frenar el avión de combate sobre la pista de la base aérea en suelo sirio. Va moviéndose por ella hasta llegar a su aérea asignada, dónde hay una hilera de hasta cinco _Sukhoi Su-30SM_ , los pertenecientes a la misma escuadrilla. Guiados por un operario o oficial de pista, que con dos varas luminosas, va guiando al piloto... hasta detener el avión por completo. Otros operarios de pista, ponen sendas escalerillas metálicas sobre el lateral de la doble cabina de los pilotos, mientras otro, coloca los zancos a lado y lado de las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje. El mecanismo eléctrico de apertura de la cabina se acciona al mismo tiempo que los motores a reacción van deteniéndose, bajando ambos pilotos por la escalerilla.

El capitán Imovich se quita el casco de piloto, frotándose su cabello rubio muy claro, casi blanco, y echando un largo suspiro de alivio, mirando hacia el cielo... con una mirada seria, fría, pero también... triste, pensando _Ojalá tú también pudieras ver este cielo tan azul en San Petersburgo... Ilina._

"Capitán." le llama la atención tras suyo el teniente y navegante Ivan Kutnesov, con el casco aun puesto pero la máscara de oxigeno quitada y el tubo de plástico colgando, exclamando... un tanto molesto.

"¿? Diga, teniente." le responde serio y frío el capitán girándose hacia el teniente, quien exclama dicharachero pero también un poco preocupado "Vladislav, la misión ya ha terminado. Dime que es lo que te pasa." le dice Ivan a Vladislav con tonta mala cara, porque ahora es una conversación... entre amigos. Su superior, echando un suspiro con el ceño fruncido, le responde.

"Agh... eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza, teniente, te lo han dicho nunca? Claro que no conozco a nadie con la lengua tan afilada ni en esta base ni en toda la VVS." le responde malhumorado con tonta mala cara el capitán a su inferior, andando ambos hombres para los edificios de los hangares y el personal de la base aérea rusa. El teniente, hablando a gritos porque una pareja de _Sukhoi Su-24M_ (el mismo que un F-16 turco abatió sobre Siria hace un par de años) sobrevuela la base a baja altura, le responde...

"¡Déjate de tonterías, Vladislav, que no va contigo ni con pinzas! ¡Hablo en serio! ¿Por qué estás tan mustio y serio últimamente!? ¡Hemos ejecutado muchas misiones, casi una al día, desde que nos destinaron aquí hace tres semanas, y no hemos cometido ni el más mínimo error! ¡Y no es sólo porque nuestros aviones son nuevos, sino porque quienes los manejan..." va diciendo el teniente ruso animado, cómo escarmiento a su superior a quien le encuentra no desanimado, sino... demasiado reflexivo, metido en sus cosas. Pero el capitán, parándose en seco, se gira y le advierte seriamente al teniente...

"Vaya... veo que te tragas con embudo lo que dicen por la televisión y periódicos oficiales, mh? No olvides que no sólo matamos terroristas. También civiles inocentes que están en medio. Si tú puedes dormir con la conciencia tranquila por las noches, me alegro por ti. Pero al contrario que tú, yo no estoy aquí para pasármelo bien ni para hacer el papel de héroe justiciero de cómic americano. Me limito a cumplir órdenes. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo y no pienses demasiado si no quieres carcomerte la cabeza." le dice Imovich todo serio a Kutnesov, que se queda por un instante un tanto descolocado. Pero el teniente, esta vez no se hace el graciosillo, y le responde con contundencia, incluso enfadado, exclamando...

"Ah, sí, capitán? Pues lo siento, pero yo estoy muy orgulloso de matar terroristas, aunque lo hagamos desde 12000 pies de altura. Esos hijos de satanás queman vivas personas inocentes. Violan niñas durante días y noches seguidas. Ejecutan públicamente a prisioneros cómo en la edad media. Ignoran de arriba a abajo todas las leyes y convenciones, las escritas y las no escritas, que incluso la guerra moderna tiene. Y apuntar mi láser sobre sus mismísimas cabezas vacías y lanzar nuestras bombas guiadas sobre ellas, es algo que hago con mucho gusto, capitán. Le sugiero que usted también haga lo mismo." le dice Kutnesov a su amigo de armas y superior, más que cómo advertencia... sin tomárselo tampoco demasiado en serio, porque lo dice con una mueca en la cara. El capitán Imovich, sonriendo con tristeza con los ojos cerrados, le contesta...

"Mfmfmf. Está bien... está bien, no te enfades, teniente. Lo he captado. ¿Quieres saberlo entonces?" le pregunta abriendo los ojos y mirando distendido al teniente, que exclama tontamente "¡Sí, joder, necesito saberlo y saberlo YA! ¡ME ESTÁ JODIENDO LA EXISTENCIA CON SU COMPORTAMIENTO MISTERIOSO, ASÍ QUE DILO DE UNA VEZ, VLADISLAV!"

Y el capitán, con sonrisa triste, melancólica en la cara, mirando hacia el cielo, cuando se oye en la distancia, en la pista principal, a un avión de transporte pesado _Ilyushin Il-76MD_ , despegar de regreso a Rusia, le responde...

"Melancolía. Sólo es... un fuerte sentimiento de melancolía... por mi esposa. Por Ilina. Me pregunto si ella, desde la ventana de nuestra casa de San Petersburgo... debe decirse _ojalá pudieras ver este cielo tan gris y este paisaje nevado... Vladislav_.Sólo me ocurre que no me resulta sencillo pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Sí, me dirás que no haberme metido a piloto de combate, pero... nunca llegué a imaginar que las dos cosas que más amo en este mundo y en la vida... al final entrarían en contradicción la una con la otra. Volar... y mi esposa. Ironías del destino." dice el capitán bajando la cabeza, con sonrisa triste en la cara. Pero el teniente, con poco o nulo tacto, le replica...

"Agh, venga ya, capitán. ¿Es por eso? ¿De verdad te crees que eres el único en esta base aérea que siente melancolía de casa, de los amigos, de la familia, de sus novias y mujeres? ¿Por qué te crees que el psicólogo del hospital de la base es el tipo más ocupado que hay aquí? Tiene que atender visitas a todas horas. Todos tenemos melancolía y queremos volver a la madre Rusia lo antes posible. Pero ante todo..." va diciendo todo campechano el teniente, cortándole el capitán, que con sonrisa burlona, exclama ...

"Ya lo sé... ya lo sé, pesado. Somos pilotos de combate y ante todo debemos cumplir con nuestro deber, etcétera etcétera. Más que llevar a un tripulante tras de mi, más de una vez me da la sensación de llevar a mi suegra, que también se queja por todo. Especialmente de mi." dice quejoso pero en broma el capitán Imovich, que anda dos pasos delante de Kutnesov, que suelta por los bajines con mala cara estúpida "Muy gracioso, capitán. Cómo si tú fueras un santo."

Pero justo entonces... alguien se les planta ante ellos: un oficial superior, un teniente-coronel (con dos estrellas de cinco puntas en las en uniforme de servicio marrón claro de manga corta (el indicado para el desierto), algo bajo pero fuerte, con la gorra de plato sobre dimensionada de los uniformes rusos. Capitán y teniente, se ven obligados cómo no, a detenerse y saludar a su superior.

"Descansen." les dice el teniente-coronel, bajando ambos el brazo sin dejar de estar firmes y sacando pecho, diciéndoles el teniente-coronel "Capitán Imovich. Usted y el teniente acudan a la reunión informativa en la sala de conferencias, mañana a las ocho en punto de la mañana. El resto de su escuadrilla y otras unidades, también deben acudir. Espero verles allí a la hora indicada."

"Sí, señor." le responde el capitán disciplinado y frío (cómo debe ser) al oficial superior, quien les saluda de nuevo, devolviendo el saludo el capitán y el teniente, y marchándose por su lado, cuando exclama...

"¡Ah! ¡Ya lo olvidaba! Tenga, capitán. Le ha llegado un mensaje. De su esposa." exclama divertido el teniente-coronel, lanzándole a Imovich... un smartphone _Yotaphone 3_ , y se marcha definitivamente, recogiendo Imovich su móvil al vuelo, mirando enseguida a la pantalla, dónde lee...

" _Я скучаю по тебе, дорогая. Я хочу, чтобы ты мог увидеть тот же снежный пейзаж видели в нашем Санкт-Петербурге. Является ли синее небо, где вы находитесь?_ _"_

"¿Es su mujer, capitán? ¿Qué dice? ¿?" dice Kutnesov con tonta cara de extrañarse, porque el capitán sonríe cariñoso al leer el paisaje. Y cómo el poema de Konstantin Simanov, le escribe una palabra en respuesta: _Подождите меня..._ _Ильина_ (Espérame... Ilina.)

Ese "espérame" a su amada esposa, no es la primera vez que lo escribe en respuesta a sus mensajes. Pero tampoco será... la última. Porque él, el capitán y piloto de _Sukhoi Su-30SM_ Vladislav Imovich, su amigo, el teniente Ivan Kutnesov... incluso todo el personal de la base aérea rusa en Siria, que está concentrada en su guerra contra los terroristas yihadistas y en salvar la supervivencia del régimen para algunos y gobierno legítimo del país para otros, que gobierna ese país aliado de Rusia... no se imaginan que muy pronto, se verán involucrados en algo que su gobierno y su líder, el Presidente Zurikov, se vieron envueltos... pero el innombrable, quien ya sabéis, le hizo un jaque mate escalofriante, sacándolo de escena. Pero fue... más bien un farol.

A centenares de kilómetros de allí, en pleno desierto, en... territorio aun controlado por ISIS... la "Araña" sigue ahí enterrada por los mercenarios de la CIA, desde hace casi dos meses. Entre los cuales... estaba Diabo. Vladislav e Ivan no se imaginan que puede que en no mucho tiempo, cómo le dijo Tomita a Itami... lo que no quieres que pase, acaba pasando. Algo... que el que no debe de ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado... tiene preparado y llevará su conspiración... a la siguiente fase.

 _ **SEIS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 7:00 AM hora local**

Esa noche o madrugada, muchos no han podido dormir en Alnus. El trasiego en la base aérea ha sido constante y sonante desde a eso de las tres de la madrugada, por la constante llegada de los helicópteros de la coalición, tanto de los Chinook de doble rotor, cómo de los Puma y Huey, que han traído de regreso a Alnus a las tropas de infantería que han acudido al desfile de la Coalición en Sadera, quedándose aun una parte (pequeña) de ellas allí cómo medida de seguro por lo que pueda pasar. Los vehículos y blindados con sus correspondientes hombres, tardarán cosa de día y medio o dos en regresar, por la distancia que deben cubrir y por hacer escala en Italica para descansar, comer algo y repostar combustible.

Sin embargo... en uno de esos helicópteros... han traído de vuelta a alguien esposado y que era de los suyos... pero ahora, está a la espera de juicio ante un tribunal militar por lo que ha hecho: intentar asesinar a la emperatriz Piña Co Lada. El oficial del GOE (Grupos de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército de Tierra Español), el teniente Rafael Cruz.

Mientras en lo que es la parte central de Base Alnus, al lado mismo de la gran cúpula metálica con puertas correderas automáticas que cubre la GATE, se celebra, cómo todas las mañanas, el izado y saludo a la bandera de los países de la coalición, con los policías militares izando y saludando su correspondiente bandera al son del himno nacional de su país (Japón, Francia, España y Chile)...

En el barracón de la Policía Militar, el detenido y dos "acompañantes", esperan. Un barracón dónde oficiales japoneses, franceses, españoles, chilenos... y también algunos de Falmart que ya trabajan para ellos, cómo Myuute, la joven chica-pájaro; o Rory (esporadicamente)... en lo que podría llamarse una sala de interrogatorios, sin ventanas al exterior... pero si un gran espejo que en realidad lo es sólo por ese lado, iluminado por las hileras de lámparas LED del techo y paredes, una mesa justo en el centro de la sala y tres sillas alrededor... todo del mismo color (gris claro "prisión").

Sólo hay tres personas en la sala: el "detenido, el teniente Cruz, aun con el uniforme de combate puesto (pero sin el casco ni obviamente, el pasamontañas), con las manos esposadas, sentado, cabizbajo y con mirada fría pero apagada. Frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa, Myuute, con el brazalete negro de PM en el hombro izquierdo... y con una cara de sueño que no puede con ella la pobre, tapándose la boca cada rato por los constantes bostezos que da. Y a un lado de ambos, retumbada sobre la pared al lado de la puerta de la sala, de brazos cruzados y mirando al teniente Cruz con su mirada fría de ojos grises... la capitana Ren Schmidt, también sin el casco y con el KH 417 a su lado, retumbado sobre la pared al suelo... y que no le quita el ojo de encima. Queriendo observar en primera persona... que excusa acaba soltando el detenido al final, para justificar el caos que ha provocado en Sadera. Todo mientras afuera, va sonando el último de los himnos nacionales a través de altavoces: el chileno. Cuando...

Ren se extraña, porque afuera, tras la puerta, oye venir a alguien a gritos, y la germanojaponesa, con tonta cara de circunstancias, piensa _Sus compatriotas españoles ya están aquí. Los distingues de una hora lejos; siempre hablando a gritos._

La puerta se abre de un portazo, entrando alguien muy muy, pero que muy cabreado, causando que por fin, el teniente Cruz alce la vista pero con mirada inexpresiva. Es su superior en los GOE: el capitán Vicente Ledesma. También aun vestido con el uniforme de combate pero sin el casco, con una cara rabiosa a más no poder, anda hacia el teniente Cruz y...

Le pega semejante puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en medio de la cara al teniente, que le hace caer al suelo, ante la mirada estupefacta de Myuute, mientras Ren se lo mira con una mueca confiada en la cara, simplemente, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Acto seguido, el no muy alto pero corpulento capitán de las fuerzas especiales españolas con cabeza rapaza y pronunciada barba canosa, le coge por el cuello del uniforme negro, mirándole muy rabioso, y gritándole con sus ojos fuera de sus órbitas...

"¡PERO QUE COÑO ES LO QUE TE PASA, CRUZ! ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO DE REMATE!? ¿SE TE HA FUNDIDO EL CEREBRO!? ¡EH!? ¡POR QUÉ COÑO LO HAS HECHO!? ¡RESPÓNDEME, JODER! ¡TIENES IDEA DEL DAÑO QUE NOS HAS HECHO!? ¡DEL CAOS QUE HAS CAUSADO EN NUESTROS ALIADOS!? ¡POR QUÉ COJONES HAS INTENTADO ASESINAR A LA EMPERATRIZ!? ¡Y POR QUÉ HAS ASESINADO AL SARGENTO REYES!? ¡QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI ITAMI REALMENTE HUBIESE MUERTO, EH!? ¡ERES UN GOE, NO UN ASESINO DE TUS PROPIOS COMPAÑEROS! ¡RESPONDE, ESTÚPIDO GILIPOLLAS! ¡" le grita el capitán Ledesma completamente rabioso al teniente Cruz, que no dice absolutamente nada, desviando la mirada con mala cara, cuando tras el capitán Ledesma, entran otros dos con cara no precisamente de buenos amigos: el General de Brigada Pedro Gutiérrez y el capitán de la Policía Militar de las JGSDF y de la coalición, Tatsuro Takuya.

"¡Ya basta, capitán! Suéltele." le grita el General español todo serio al capitán Ledesma, que con muy mala cara hacia su hasta ahora subordinado, lo suelta de malas maneras, quedándose Cruz aun sin decir nada, con la mirada desviada, sin querer mirar a la cara a su antiguo superior, que está fuertemente decepcionado con él. El capitán Takuya le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Myuute para que le ayude a levantarse y volverse a sentar en la silla, y ella, aun sorprendida por presenciar tal afronta entre hombres, obedece sin decir nada. Mientras el General y el Comandante... y Ren a un lado de ellos, no le quitan el ojo de encima. Takuya se sienta al otro lado de la mesa, cara a cara con el teniente Cruz, y...

"Agh... bien... bien. Teniente Cruz... espero que en España haya buenos abogados, porque lo va a necesitar. Y mucho. No voy a preguntarle si ha sido o no consciente de sus actos. Basta con preguntar al capitán Itami o a las docenas de testigos directos e indirectos, voluntarios e involuntarios, de su acción. Lo que ha hecho no tiene justificación alguna y no ha provocado otra cosa más que sumar más problemas a los que ya tenemos. Costará mucho arreglar no sólo para la expedición española, sino para toda la coalición, el desaguisado que has provocado, teniente Cruz. Y si el Imperio o los habitantes de éste mundo aun podían tenernos miedo... ahora nos van a tener mucho más, porque pueden creer que no somos de fiar." explica muy en serio el capitán de la Policía Militar, con el capitán Cruz cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida, triste, sin decir una palabra... y tras suyo, apoyada sobre la pared y de brazos cruzados, Ren Schmidt, que le mira fijamente con su inconfundible mirada fría cómo el acero de ojos grises... y Myuute, que lo mira muy expectante, cómo si estuviese viendo una buena serie policíaca. Takya sigue...

"No obstante... cómo en cualquier investigación criminal, hay un procedimiento. Y éste incluye la obtención de pruebas materiales, los testigos, la investigación del escenario del crimen, el realizar una lista de sospechosos... y el interrogatorio de éstos. En este caso, se puede decir que más que un sospechoso, hay un culpable directo. No ya sólo por el asesinato premeditado y con violencia más que evidente de tu compañero de armas, el sargento Luís Reyes, de 24 años. Lo sabemos también gracias a la capitana Schmidt, que es quien le ha descubierto y reducido." dice Takuya mirando de reojo a Ren, quien hace una mueca con la cara, cómo diciendo _no ha sido nada,_ siguiendo el capitán de la PM...

"A no ser... que sepas algo más de lo que quieras hablarnos, teniente. Necesitamos saberlo... y nos lo vas a decir. Quieras o no. Necesitamos saber si tienes alguna relación con el intento fallido de asesinato por parte de altos mandos del ejército imperial contra su propia emperatriz. Y si quien... sospechamos y sabemos que está haciendo de las suyas a este lado de la puerta de Ginza... sin haber pasado por la puerta de Ginza, te ha ordenado, sobornado o sencillamente... lavado el cerebro para que hayas hecho lo que has hecho. De qué hables determinará el tiempo que te vas a pasar entre rejas. Aunque eso... resulta obvio, porque al fin y al cabo... has asesinado a uno de tus propios compañeros." acaba diciendo en tono claramente amenazante el policía militar japonés al teniente de fuerzas especiales y francotirador español, que... para sorpresa de Takuya y demás presentes en la sala... excepto Ren, que permanece impávida, cómo si... ya supiese que su colega español iba a reaccionar así... el teniente Cruz alza la vista con cara rabiosa, pero también... con los ojos llorosos, vidriosos: son lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, y al mismo tiempo, de tristeza sorda y desconsolada. El detenido, por fin, suelta palabra, exclamando...

" … Señor... ¿Ha tenido nunca... a uno de sus hijos... muerto a sus brazos? Mh? ¿A una niña de seis años? Mh? ¡RESPÓNDAME!" grita el teniente Cruz con absoluta rabia y... indignación, exclamando el capitán Menéndez descolocado "¿Qué? De que coño está hablando, teniente."

Pero la respuesta... les llega muy oportunamente, porque alguien da unos toques a la puerta abierta para pedir entrar: el segundo o ayudante del General español, el comandante Antonio Ruiz... con un fajo de papeles grapado en la mano.

"Señor... acaba de llegarnos esto por correo electrónico desde Madrid. De parte del Ministerio del Interior." le dice el normalmente dicharachero y bromista comandante... que ahora está muy serio (porque la cosa no es para tomársela en absoluto a broma) dándole el fajo de papeles grapado al General, que recogiéndolos, responde "¿Del Ministerio del Interior? … ¿La Policía Nacional?"

Ruiz le hace que sí con la cabeza, serio e incluso un tanto serio... porque es consciente del error que la expedición española cometió incluso antes de llegar a Alnus: no revisar el historial y expediente de todos y cada uno de sus soldados. Porque en cuando el General español lo ojea... se da cuenta de que... el teniente tenía un motivo personal, muy personal, para hacer lo que ha hecho. Pasmado, el General baja los papeles, y mirando al teniente Cruz...

" … Así que ha sido por iniciativa propia. Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta nadie de esto?" exclama el General español apretando los dientes de rabia, dándose cuenta del error que han cometido, preguntando el capitán Takuya "¿Me permite, señor?" y recoge los papeles para echarles una ojeada... aunque sin poder leer mucho, por estar escrito todo en español. El General, mirando fijamente al teniente Cruz, que permanece con los ojos vidriosos, con una impotencia y rabia que se lo están comiendo vivo, suelta muy serio...

" … Así que una de las víctimas mortales en el ataque imperial rebelde en Madrid... fue una niña de 6 años, apuñalada en el pecho con una espada... llamada Julia Cruz. … Su hija, teniente. ¿Es correcto?" pregunta muy serio... pero también con mirada compasiva hacia el teniente, que cabizbajo y profundamente triste, entre lágrimas de dolor e impotencia, explica...

"Ayer... hubiese sido su cumpleaños. … 7 años. Mi niña... … El año pasado, cuando cumplió seis, quería que le regalase una camiseta de _la roja_ firmada por Iniesta. Era su jugador favorito. Tuve que remover cielo y tierra para conseguírsela, pero cuando se la regalé... verla saltar y reír toda contenta... eso me llenaba de felicidad. … Este año, el último día de colegio justo antes de navidad, me dijo que quería tener una mascota para su cumpleaños. Un hámster de esos que parece una bola de pelo. Incluso ya tenía decidido el nombre: momo. Jajaja." dice riendo con tristeza y las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas el teniente de los GOE, que explica definitivamente, el verdadero motivo de por qué... ha intentado asesinar a la emperatriz Piña Co Lada.

" … Sólo dos días después, la noche del 22 de diciembre... yo y mujer... Oh, Dios mio. … ¿Sabéis lo que es que te lleven a un depósito de cadáveres... para confirmar si ese cuerpo es del de tu hija? ¿Mh? ¿Ver el cuerpo sin vida de mi propia hija... CON UN AGUJERO ENORME PRODUCIDO POR UNA ESPADA EN MEDIO DE SU PECHO!? ¡ESE DÍA EMPEZABA SUS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD! ¡SÓLO TUVO LA CULPA DE SALIR CON SU MADRE DE COMPRAS POR EL CENTRO DE MADRID! ¡CLAVARLE UNA ESPADA A UNA NIÑA DE SEIS AÑOS! Pobre... pobre niñita mía..." exclama el teniente... rompiendo a llorar sin consuelo, quitándose definitivamente la máscara de soldado de fuerzas especiales que siempre mantiene la compostura y la cara de póquer en todas las circunstancias... mostrándose cómo lo que es y ha sido los últimos dos meses: un padre a quien le han arrebatado lo que más quería. Ante la mirada entre muy sería y compasiva de demás presentes en la sala, incluso de Myuute, que lo encuentra muy triste... pero no de Ren, que mantiene la frialdad y la compostura ente este relato... de cara afuera. El teniente Cruz pero... termina de explicarse, diciendo entre lágrimas de infinita tristeza, rabia e impotencia...

"¿Sabéis lo que es? Mh? Perder lo que más querías y no poder hacer nada. Esos asesinos nos destrozaron la vida, a mi y a mi mujer. No poder hacer otra cosa que llorar sobre su tumba. Mi niña... … Por eso... cuando mi unidad fue destinada aquí... lo vi claro. Me puse mi máscara de soldado de élite, sin que nadie sospechara nada de mi... y decidí esperar mi momento para cobrarme mi venganza. Para acabar con todos ellos. Con Zorzal... PERO TAMBIÉN CON LA EMPERATRIZ, ME DA IGUAL! ¡SON LA MISMA FAMILIA Y A MI NO ME ENGAÑAN! ¡SON LOS RESPONSABLES DE LA MUERTE, DEL ASESINATO BRUTAL DE MI HIJA, Y SE LO QUERÍA HACER PAGAR CON LA VIDA! ¡Y SI PUDIESE, COGERÍA LA CABEZA NUCLEAR QUE TIENEN LOS FRANCESES EN EL ARSENAL Y DESINTEGRARÍA SADERA Y TODO EL MALDITO IMPERIO, ME DA IGUAL SI EL REBELDE O EL OTRO! … Sólo quería vengar la muerte de mi hija. Nada más. Luego me hubiese volado la cabeza o me hubiese entregado, no lo sé. Pero la capitana Schmidt... es la mejor de todos nosotros. Ella y el capitán Itami olieron el peligro y cortaron la situación. Pequé de ingenuo al pensar que mi plan funcionaría. … Soy un fracaso cómo soldado de los GOE y cómo padre." acaba diciendo el teniente Cruz con sonrisa triste, cabizbajo, aceptando su derrota sin condiciones, ante la mirada estupefacta del capitán y superior de Cruz, el capitán Menéndez de los GOE, mientras el General está reflexivo, de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados... y Ren, aun de brazos cruzados sobre la pared y mirando muy seria hacia el teniente Cruz.

"¿Señor?" pregunta el capitán Takuya de la Policía Militar al General español, que echando un suspiro de honda preocupación, abre los ojos y responde "Aaaagghhh... teniente... puede tener los motivos que quiera. Pero eso no le salvará ante el tribunal militar. Y la emperatriz... nunca jamás tuvo nada que ver en la muerte de su hija. Nunca. En realidad... ha cometido un terrible error, teniente. Porque para llevar a cabo su venganza... ha llegado a asesinar a uno de sus compañeros, a un compatriota. Se ha convertido en nada más que en un mero asesino sediento de sangre. Y por ello, su hija, allá dónde esté... sólo sentirá vergüenza de su padre." dice en tono muy duro el General español... arrancando el teniente Cruz a llorar con cara completamente desencajada, diciendo entre sollozos y lágrimas, echándose las manos a la cabeza "Es... verdad. Qué he hecho. Julia... mi niña. Perdóname. Perdona a papá. Julia..."

"… Capitán Takuya. Llévenselo." ordena el General español al ancho y fuerte capitán japonés de la Policía Militar de la Coalición en Alnus.

Así de contundente y muy mala cara se expresa el General Pedro Gutiérrez, un hombre normalmente bonachón y de buen humor, y que ahora ha mostrado su cara dura y estricta (que también la tiene). Entre Takuya y Myuute, levantan al teniente Cruz, que hundido en su tristeza, o incluso en... su shock, por haber cometido una locura irracional hasta el punto de asesinar a uno de sus propios compañeros de armas, será inmediatamente extraditado a España en las próximas horas, dónde acabará ante un tribunal militar y sentenciado sin ninguna duda a cadena de prisión el resto de su vida... y se lo llevan cogido por brazo y brazo, fuera de allí, quedándose en la sala Gutiérrez, Ruiz y Schmidt, exclamando el General con mala cara...

"Mierda... cómo ni nosotros ni nadie se dio cuenta de lo que el teniente tenía entre manos?" y a su lado, su segundo, Ruiz, le responde... con su tono de bromista de mal gusto habitual "Ah, ya se sabe, señor. La maldita burocracia. O cómo diría José Mota: _Si no es por no ir, si hay que ir se va. Pero ir pa ná, es tontería_. ¡Jajaja... jaja... em... mejor me callo." dice con expresión estúpida en la cara, al ver que tanto el General cómo la capitana le miran muy raro. Pero tras las habituales tontunas del comandante español, Ren, quien hasta ahora ha permanecido allí casi cómo mera espectadora, dice con su también habitual seriedad y frialdad germánicas...

"Eso es lo de menos, General Gutiérrez. Aunque las medidas de control psicológico de oficiales hubiesen sido mayores, dudo que hubiesen servido de nada. Porque... en el fondo le entiendo perfectamente al teniente Cruz. ¿Sabe por qué?" pregunta intrigante y fría la capitana Shmidt a los dos mayores mandos militares españoles de la coalición, que se quedan serios sin decir nada, explicando la atractiva capitana germanojaponesa de cabello castaño y ojos grises...

"Porque es un ser humano, cómo vosotros y cómo yo. Y a los humanos, a las personas, cuando nos arrebatan lo que más queremos y amamos en nuestras vidas... o nos hundimos en la más absoluta tristeza... o reaccionamos con la mayor virulencia, cegados por un sentimiento de ira y venganza hacia el culpable, caiga quien caiga. Muchas veces sin pararnos a pensar si al hacer eso, nosotros no nos estaremos convirtiendo también en verdugos en vez de víctimas... y si ese verdugo es el verdadero culpable de nuestro dolor. Así somos las personas, General Gutiérrez. Puede que no en la misma intensidad, pero sé lo que se siente cuando te arrebatan alguien que te importaba. Yo he sabido siempre mantener mi autocontrol, pero el teniente no ha sido capaz, y no me extraña. Es algo que te viene de las entrañas y no puedes controlar. ¡Ja! Itami es un suertudo. Ojalá otros pudieran también haber tenido su misma suerte." acaba diciendo Ren con cierta tristeza aunque manteniendo su expresión fría.

Los tres se quedan reflexivos, incluso un tanto entristecidos, en aquella sala de interrogatorios de la PM de Base Alnus. Pero en su cabeza, Ren piensa _Es verdad. Al final, aquí todos acaban preguntándose lo mismo. ¿Qué habría hecho Itami?_

 _**** Diez minutos después****_

En el Despacho del General Hazama, hace un rato que ha entrado y se ha plantado ante su máximo superior y el de toda la coalición a ese lado de la Puerta de Ginza, con una petición y una voluntad inquebrantable... de querer encontrar respuestas por si mismo. Justo entonces, el teniente Yanagida, con una carpeta con papeles y documentación bajo el brazo izquierdo, entra en el despacho, encontrándose con Itami plantado ante la mesa del General... estando ambos hombres, más serios que nunca, incluso desafiantes, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Yanagida puede intuir enseguida... que tiene que ver con lo que pasó dos días antes: lo que el capitán Otaku junto a su Harem, vío en aquella filmación a color de principios de los '70 en Rondel: a su padre de joven. Necesita saber por qué estaba allí o mejor dicho... que tuvo él que ver con el Proyecto del que ya muchos hablan en Alnus... pero nadie sabe realmente para que será y que intenciones tienen quienes hay detrás: el proyecto 2/71.

"Capitán... supongo que es consciente de la gravedad de lo que me está pidiendo, no? Por no mencionar que incluso es... ilegal. Un simple capitán de las JGSDF no puede tener acceso a información clasificada de los servicios de inteligencia, en este caso... al hermano de la emperatriz, Diabo, antes agente de la CIA y ahora en manos de la PSIA." dice muy serio Hazama a un Itami que no se mueve de su postura ni un milímetro. Y vaya si lo demuestra, replicando serio e incluso frío (cosa siempre rara de ver en él)...

"Señor... con el debido respeto... no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me de autorización para poder ir a hablar personalmente, cara a cara... con Diabo, en dónde sea que la PSIA lo tiene encerrado. Necesito saber lo que de verdad hizo mi padre ahí. Mi madre tiene la mente demasiado nublada cómo para recordar nada. Él es la única persona que puede saber el por qué. Y necesito hablar con él. Así que, señor... vuelvo a pedir permiso para hablar con el hermano de la emperatriz al otro lado de la puerta. ¡Por favor, señor!" exclama Itami... postrándose ante el General, a la manera japonesa de mostrar respeto reverencial hacia un superior o _senpai_ , y Hazama, sopesándolo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados... acaba por abrirlos, tomando una decisión.

" … Está bien, capitán. Puede que luego me arrepienta de lo que voy a hacer ahora, pero... tiene mi permiso." dice Hazama, cosa que sorprende enseguida tanto a Itami... cómo a Yanagida tras suyo, diciendo el General japonés "Debes tener en cuenta que esto se hará de manera extraoficial, sin informar a mis superiores ni al ministro de Defensa Taro Kano. Se lo pediré directamente a Komakodo. Si es para devolvernos un favor, lo hará con mucho gusto. Cuando sea el momento se te avisará y la PSIA se encargará de llevarte... ante Diabo en persona. Pero recuerde, capitán Itami, de no hablar con ningún inferior de esto... ni tampoco con sus chicas. Y en cuando regrese de su "charla" con Diabo, quiero que me redacte un informe a mano y me lo entregue a mi personalmente. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Emmm... no, señor. Mu... muchas gracias, señor." exclama un Itami sorprendido por haber conseguido convencer al duro y recto de Hazama, respondiendo éste... haciéndose el duro y el indiferente "Bien. Retírese, capitán."

Itami se pone firme y saluda al General, que se levanta de la butaca para devolver el saludo, marchándose con una mueca confiada en los labios, diciéndole Yanagida con su habitual prepotencia de oficial superior al pasar ante él "Eres cómo un niño consentido en una tienda de caramelos, eh? Hasta que no te dan lo que quieres no dejas de patalear."

Itami, sorprendiendo un poco a Yanagida, no le dice nada, le sonríe y le da unas palmadas de ánimo, saliendo del despacho del General... dispuesto a saberlo: a encontrar respuesta al gran enigma del verdadero pasado de su padre.

"Disculpe, señor... seguro que ha sido una buena idea lo que acaba de hacer? Si se enteran sus superiores, podemos tener serios problemas." dice Yanagida serio al General, que le responde en el mismo tono "Usted no ha visto sus ojos, teniente. Ante una mirada tan decidida, no podía negarme. De pasada, nos puede servir para saber más y mejores cosas... sobre que demonios es el proyecto 2/71 del que tanto oímos hablar y del que aun pocas cosas sabemos."

"Va... vaya. Así que también manda a Itami a hablar con Diabo para que la Coalición sepa más detalles de nuestro enemigo en la sombra. Dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿De verdad cree que lo que la PSIA no ha podido sonsacar a ese asesino... lo va a hacer Itami? Aunque conociéndole... por qué me molesto en preguntar." pregunta aun serio pero sarcástico el teniente japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo medio en broma, cuando Hazama se fija en los fajos de papeles que trae su segundo, preguntando "¿Qué me traes, teniente?"

"Los primeros informes preliminares de la investigación de la Policía Militar en Sadera, con la ayuda de las autoridades imperiales, señor." dice Yanagida, entregando los documentos a Hazama, que los ojea enseguida, explicando Yanagida "De momento, no hay conexión alguna entre el intento de asesinato de la emperatriz por parte del teniente Cruz de las fuerzas especiales españolas, y los Generales del Ejército Imperial Reconstituido, que la han intentado apuñalar. Además, el teniente Cruz acaba de confesar que su intentona de asesinato contra la emperatriz, fue por venganza por la muerte de su hija a manos del ataque imperial en Madrid."

"Por lo tanto, no tienen nada que ver uno con lo otro. Eso tampoco me tranquiliza mucho, teniente. ¿Eso significa que está el imperio rebelde de Herm tras ello? ¿O en realidad..." dice Hazama intrigado de verdad, cuando alguien llama tras la puerta para entrar, exclamando el General japonés "Adelante."

Entra entonces la teniente-coronel Jilien Migasho... con una noticia de última hora bajo el brazo, diciendo un tanto sarcástica...

"Disculpen si interrumpo algo, caballeros. Acabo de informar a mi General de algo importante, y me ha pedido que se lo diga enseguida a ustedes." dice seria y segura cómo es habitual en ella. Yanagida y Hazama se miran serios por un instante, devolviendo la mirada hacia la francesa de color y preguntando el General japonés con bigote...

"¿Una información de su "jefe" en el DGSI? ¿De que se trata?" pregunta Hazama con interés, queriendo saber lo que puede que sea una buena noticia para ellos... o tal vez no, porque Migasho le responde toda seria "El señor Lafonte me lo ha comunicado hace cosa de veinte minutos. Según sus fuentes norteamericanas, Dyrrell por fin va a actuar con todos los medios de que dispone, contra quien ya sabemos. Contra el Director General de la CIA... Richard Stravinski. Parece que por fin el muy idiota se ha dado cuenta de sus troperías. Pero... al jefe hay algo que no le convence del todo." dice Migasho un tanto sarcástica pero sin dejar su seriedad, exclamando entonces Yanagida intrigado...

"¿? ¿Sin importarle las repercusiones políticas que pueda tener para él? Vaya, eso es que la cosa es grave de verdad. Y si usa todos los medios a su alcance... eso puede ser un operativo o bien militar, o bien civil; del FBI. Si es en este último caso, no podrá ocultarlo a la opinión pública por mucho que quiera, y el escándalo será tan mayúsculo, que el Congreso acabará pidiendo un _Ipeachment_ contra Dyrrell por haber permitido que pasara o simplemente, por inepto. No me gustaría estar en su pellejo ahora mismo." exclama Yanagida arqueando una ceja, sarcástico, tomándose a cachondeo algo que en realidad... es infinitamente más serio, cosa que se encarga Hazama de hacer ver, que juntando sus puños bajo su barbilla, exclama muy serio e intrigante...

"Puede que tenga razón, teniente. Y el señor Lafonte, también, teniente-coronel. A mi tampoco me convence en absoluto que sea tan fácil acabar con ese tal Richard Stravinski. Nosotros obviamente no podemos hacer nada al otro lado de la puerta. Esa es una cuestión que debe resolver el gobierno estadounidense y sus Fuerzas Armadas, que de seguro, también tendrán un papel. Sin embargo... algo me dice que no va a ser tan fácil. Ese hombre, por lo que sabemos, es extremadamente inteligente. Demasiado, incluso. Tengo el mal presentimiento y espero equivocarme... de que nos va a dar una muy desagradable sorpresa." acaba diciendo Hazama muy serio e intrigado, siendo visto por Yanagida y Migasho igualmente intrigados.

Porque estas últimas palabras de Hazama, pueden resultar, nunca mejor dicho... proféticas. Al mismo tiempo que en cuestión de horas... Itami puede encontrarse cara a cara con un aprendiz del innombrable en poder de la PSIA: Diabo. Quien sí... puede saber lo que Itami quiere saber y saber ya. Dos cosas separadas... que tienen relación entre sí. Porque en efecto... al otro lado de la puerta, y del Océano Pacífico... algo muy importante está a punto de empezar. Algo que puede suponer una victoria... extremadamente amarga.

 _ **UN DÍA DESPUÉS. 15 DE FEBRERO.**_

 **Blackforest Village, Nebraska, Estados Unidos. 2:00 AM hora local**

Hace sólo 24 horas, estaba de permiso, disfrutando de un descanso y de la mucho más tranquila y relajada vida civil, en su casa de Palm Beach, California... practicando el surf que es uno de sus grandes hobbies, con compañía de su atractiva y tetona novia, que al llegar la noche... ejem... acabaron haciendo un "aquí te pillo aquí te mato". Pero cuando iban por la tercera o cuarta vez... el móvil sonó, diciéndole alguien al otro lado... que había una alerta en marcha, obligándole a reincorporarse al servicio inmediatamente... y a dejar a su chica a medias.

Porque con lo de "reincorporarse al servicio" hace referencia a que él es militar estadounidense... pero que nadie, en la vida civil, sabe ni debe saber que lo es, ni tan siquiera su novia o su familia... porque él, no es en absoluto un "soldado" cualquiera. Es simplemente... mucho más que eso: es un Delta Force.

Ahora, 24 horas después... él, el teniente primero Charles Smith, un tipo que pese a su juventud (24 años), su aspecto de cabello castaño medio largo... al más puro estilo surfista, y que físicamente no es un armario de dos metros pero está en excelente forma física, nadie lo diría a primera vista... que es uno de los mejores soldados de élite de Estados Unidos, se dispone a cumplir una nueva misión. Una misión de la que él y su equipo... han sido informados más bien a matacaballo, pero ellos están entrenados y capacitados para hacer el trabajo que sea, dónde sea y contra quien sea. Y aunque suene exagerado... es algo que él y su equipo, se creen porque son capaces de hacerlo. O porque sencillamente... son los mejores.

Siendo las dos de la madrugada de paso, él, teniente primero Charles Smith, está a bordo de un sofisticado (y muy caro) helicóptero "invisible", o más bien modificado con características _stealth_ (cómo el que se usó en 2011 para acabar con Bin Laden por parte de los _Navy Seals_ ): un _Sikorsky MH-60 Stealth Hawk_ , que mantiene las lineas maestras del Black Hawk, pero con materiales especiales y formas más rectas para absorber las ondas de radar, siendo además mucho más silencioso en vuelo. Dos factores que encima, volando a muy baja altura cómo lo está haciendo, lo hacen prácticamente indetectable para las defensas "del nido de hormigas"... pero dónde no van directamente, sino...

A bordo de ese helicóptero invisible entre comillas, evidentemente no va solo... sino con los dos pilotos del aparato... y los otros cuatro miembros de su equipo: el teniente segundo Zack Killmer (raza blanca, alto y musculoso, cabeza rapada y espesa barba pelirroja, ojos azules), el también teniente segundo Dereck Ritchmond (raza blanca, estatura mediana pero en buena forma, peinado oscuro o moreno informal con perilla, ojos azules), el "novato" de la unidad, el sargento de primera clase Leonard Sorenson (blanco, estatura mediana pero musculoso, cabello moreno largo ligado con una coleta, ojos verdes) y el "bromista" de la unidad, el sargento mayor William Mills (raza negra, muy alto y fuerzudo, con músculos marcados en brazos y pectorales, cabello muy corto con largas y anchas patillas teñidas de rubio): estos cinco hombres al completo... forman uno de los "escuadrones" que forman dicha unidad, cada una de la cual la forman cinco hombres... desplegando hasta cuatro de ellas para la operación.

No todos llevan exactamente igual su uniforme de combate... "reglamentario", el cual si que es igual en que no llevan ningún signo identificativo de unidad, nombre o rango. Sólo la bandera en el pecho de la Body Armor y en los brazales del uniforme. Pero si visten el MultiCam con camuflaje del tipo _Scorpion_ W2, que incluye armilla o _Intercept Body Armor_ con placas cerámicas de última generación y numerosos bolsillos para municiones, botiquín, etc.; con casco tipo _OPS-Core Fast_ con cascos y micrófono incorporado con el transmisor, así cómo una pequeña cámara y... un sistema de visión nocturna/térmica GPNVG de hasta cuatro lentes que da visión completa y panorámica, acoplado en la parte frontal del casco. A esto hay que sumar un pequeño GPS (en el antebrazo del uniforme) y que no llevan radios cómo tales, sino comunicadores por satélite. Además de unas gafas tácticas que cubren y protegen los ojos y un pasamontañas que les cubre el rostro salvo ojos y boca.

Uniformes de combate con todo lo necesario, a cual cada uno... le da su toque personal, porque los Delta pueden llevar el uniforme cómo quieran. (Sorenson con un pañuelo palestino al cuello; Ritchmond lleva unos guantes tácticos de lana negros en vez de los reglamentarios, y el "graciosillo" de Mills... un pasamontañas con la cara de "Dora la Exploradora").

A esto, hay que sumar que sus armas, tampoco tienen por qué ser reglamentarias. Smith lleva consigo un fusil _H &K HK416 A5 _de 5,56mm con puntero láser, silenciador, mira ACOG con visión nocturna y térmica, y lanzagranadas _H &K AG36_ de 40mm; su arma secundaria, la pistola _SIG-Sauer M17_ con mira láser y linterna táctica incorporada. Killmer y Sorenson llevan las mismas armas... excepto Ritchmond, que es el tirador del equipo y lleva consigo un _H &K HK417_ con mira infrarroja de largo alcance con silenciador, y pistola _H &K USP Tactical_ con silenciador y puntero láser... y Mills, que lleva unas armas peculiares porque simplemente "les ha cogido cariño": un fusil _M-14 EBR_ con mira telescópica... y una pistola _Rock Island Armory M1911A2_ con linterna táctica.

En ese momento, sobrevolando a muy baja altura sobre el corazón de Nebraska, en medio de campos nevados, en una noche que afortunadamente para ellos, está despejada y con luna, cosa que les facilitará la misión, Smith revisando por ultima vez sus armas, cómo los demás... observando que el sargento primero William Mills, afila la hoja de su cuchillo táctico con una pequeña piedra, cuando a su lado, el teniente segundo Zack Killmer le dice en broma...

"¡Ja! No sé que será más perturbador para el enemigo, sargento mayor. Si verte con ese cuchillo de carnicero... o que lo última cosa que vean, es ser apuñalado por Dora la Exploradora." dice el teniente segundo en clara alusión al pasamontañas con la cara del personaje infantil, echándose todos unas risas, más aun cuando el delta negro, con el caso quitado, se pone el pasamontañas, y imitando una espantósamente ridícula voz infantil, suelta...

" _¿Dónde está el zorro? No lo veo. ¿Vosotros lo habéis visto? ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Le volé la puta cabeza con un balazo del .30 y le corté la yugular con mi cuchillo!_ " dice imitando al persona infantil con muy mala leche, echándose todos unas risas otra vez, excepto el que manda, el teniente primero Charles Smith, que con una sonrisa confiada, segura, en los labios, le señala con la mano derecha... cómo si ésta fuera una pistola, diciéndole al sargento mayor con ironía "Ya está bien, sargento mayor dora la exploradora. Esto es por tu bien. Jajaja." dice haciendo el gesto de que dispara con la mano.

"Auch. Eso ha dolido, teniente. Sólo era para calmar los nervios. Especialmente para el novato." dice el sargento Mills en referencia al sargento Sorenson, que le mira mal de reojo, exclamando "¿Desde cuando hay novatos en los Delta, listillo? Te recuerdo que soy el tirador y quien os protege el trasero a todos en caso necesario. Así que menos bromitas de las tuyas."

"Teniente primero. ¿Qué cree realmente que vamos a encontrar ahí dentro? Si está la CIA metida, podría ser cualquier cosa que nos imaginemos." dice más serio el teniente segundo Zack Killmer, pero antes que Smith pueda responder, una vez más, William Mills se hace el gracioso, y emulando un conocido meme, suelta...

"Ya te lo digo yo. … Aliens." dice el sargento mayor de cachondeo, con la misma cara y pose que el tipo del meme, y los demás, echan al mismo tiempo un suspiro de hartazgo, y el propio Smith, con estúpida mala cara, le replica a su colega de color "Sargento, quieres que te vuelva a disparar por tu bien? Somos Delta's, no el Equipo A."

"Ya lo sé, teniente, ya lo sé. Pero... en una cosa nos parecemos al Equipo A, sabe? A mi, cómo decía Hannibal... me encanta que los planes salgan bien, jajaja" dice Mills sonriente en respuesta a la reprimenda (un tanto blanda) del teniente primero Charles Smith, quien le sonríe un tanto serio y frío la gracia, pero Smith les responde a todos, exclamando...

"Chicos... que nos encontremos ahí dentro, y reportarlo, forma parte de la misión. Pero no es asunto nuestro saber el que hay ahí, sino conseguirlo. Sea lo que sea, y haciendo limpieza con quien nos topemos de por medio." explica el mando de la unidad especial, cuando entonces, uno de los pilotos del helicóptero stealth, les avisa "Atención, escuadrón A. Tres minutos para llegar al punto de entrega. Prepárense para saltar."

"¡Ya lo habéis oído! ¡Iniciamos la operación! ¡Desde ahora mismo y hasta que terminemos, quiero a todos y cada de uno de vosotros concentrados al 300% en la misión! ¡Quiero silencio y ni un sólo comentario innecesario! ¡Quiero total compenetración entre todos! ¡Y cómo siempre, fallar o fracasar no existe en nuestro vocabulario! ¡Entraremos vivos y de una pieza, y volveremos a salir vivos y de una pieza, habiendo cumplido con nuestra misión! ¿Entendido!?" exclama Smith a sus hombres, quienes le responden con un contundente "¡SÍII!", y se preparan definitivamente, poniéndose los pasamontañas, las gafas tácticas y los cascos. Una vez listos y mirando a su teniente, éste, también se cubre la cabeza, diciendo al final "Bien... entonces en marcha!"

"¡Llegada a posición asignada, confirmada! ¡Salten!" exclama uno de los pilotos a través de sus cascos, y Smith, abriendo la compuerta lateral del helicóptero, que se sitúa a unos 20 metros del suelo, en medio de una zona de bosque poco densa y cubierta de nieve, soltando la cuerda de nylon sujetada con un sistema de sujeción automático, gritando Smith "¡VAMOS, ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO!"

Uno tras otro, los cinco hombres van bajando rápidamente por la cuerda desde el helicóptero sigiloso al suelo. Helicóptero que levanta mucho polvo de nieve... pero a penas se oye, haciendo mucho menos ruido que uno convencional. Una vez los cinco están abajo, disperándose cada uno hacia una posición segura, a cubierto, Smith, el último en hacerlo, hace señas manuales a los pilotos para que suelten la cuerda y se marchen. En el aparato, el piloto informa por su transmisor "Oso hormiguero, Oso hormiguero, aquí Delta Wing 1. El paquete ha sido entregado. Repito. El paquete ha sido entregado. Regresamos."

El helicóptero stealth, abandona definitivamente el aérea, sin subir mucho de altura pero aumentando la velocidad, hasta perderse de vista. En el aérea dónde han saltado... no parezca que haya nadie, pero están los cinco allí, cada uno en una posición diferente, moviéndose uno a uno, con absoluto sigilo, cuando Smith oye por sus cascos...

" _Teniente. Lo tengo. A las cuatro a cincuenta metros._ " le avisa por su comunicador el sargento Mayor Mills, yendo el grupo hacia la posición vista, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche... pero viendo perfectamente con sus googles de visión nocturna de última generación. Los cinco Delta Force, acaban ante la entrada de una pequeña galería subterránea, cubierta de vegetación y con oxidada verja metálica encima.

"¿Lo ha encontrado, sargento mayor?" dice en voz baja y todo serio y centrado el teniente Smith, con su rostro (cómo los demás) cubierto con esas cuatro lentes de su gafas de visión nocturna, respondiéndole Mills también hablando bajo "He tenido que hacer uso de la visión térmica para encontrarlo a la primera, teniente. Está tapado con casi medio siglo de vegetación. Pero según los datos y las coordenadas, está es una de las dos galerías de suministro de agua de la instalación. Unos 300 metros hacia el este, está una de las galerías de alimentación, con varias lineas subterráneas de muy alta tensión. Esas deben de ser más anchas, pero cómo supongo que ninguno de nosotros quiere quedarse estéril o morir de cáncer por la radiación electromagnética, es mucho más seguro entrar por aquí."

Smith hace que si con la cabeza, muy serio, hasta que ordena un "Adelante" a sus hombres. En a penas dos minutos, con los cuchillos tácticos cortan la vegetación que tapona la entrada a la pequeña galería subterránea, y luego, Killmer y Sorenson colocan pequeñas cargas explosivas plásticas para volar la verja metálica, quedando al fin libre. Antes de entrar, iluminándola Mills con la linterna táctica de su pistola...

"Según los planos originales de los '60, esta galería tiene una pendiente hacia abajo de unos 20 grados y una longitud de casi tres millas. Incluso andando rápido... tardaremos alrededor de dos horas en recorrerla. Lleva directamente al nivel más inferior de la instalación. El objetivo principal está justo en medio, dos niveles por encima." dice Ritchmond seriamente, cuando Smith habla con Killmer... que comprueba algo en su tableta o ordenador de campaña que lleva en su bullet prof, preguntándole "¿Alguna señal electrónica?"

" … No, teniente. Ni rastro de sensores ni de cámaras de seguridad. Diría que esta galería prácticamente no la ha pisado nadie desde que la construyeron. Pero si detecto algo, me encargaré de intentar bloquearlo." dice también muy serio y concentrado el teniente segundo Zack Killmer, cuando Smith, mirando el reloj de su GPS en su antebrazo, dice "Las dos y catorce minutos. A las cinco en punto, cuando aun no se vislumbre el sol en el horizonte, empezará el bombardeo sobre el nido de hormigas y alrededores... y inmediatamente después, se iniciará el ataque. Cuando empiece el bombardeo, iniciaremos el ataque al interior, sincronizados con los otros cuatro equipos. En marcha." ordena Smith a sus hombres, que se disponen a penetrar en la estrecha, vieja, húmeda y oscura galería con tuberías de agua de plástico a un lado y un muy estrecho pasillo de a penas metro y medio de altura por un metro de ancho.

"Tiene pinta de estar lleno de polvo y mierda, después de casi medio siglo. ¿Seguro que podremos pasar con todo el equipo? Esto es muy estrecho." dice un tanto quejoso el "novato" sargento Leonard Sorenson, respondiendo Mills... una vez más con mala leche...

"Sí... cómo el coño de una virgen. Pero son las órdenes, novato. Para adentro." y también una vez más, Smith le responde serio pero un poco sarcástico... haciendo que le dispara con la mano "Sargento... te lo advertí. Esto es por tu bien, mfmfmf."

Al final, los cinco soldados de élite de una de las mejores unidades especiales del mundo, se meten por esa galería... camino hacia su objetivo y hacia un asalto que en dos horas... les revelará algo que les dejará, pura y simplemente... boquiabiertos.

**** Dos horas después. 4:35 AM hora local. Puesto de mando táctico Lima cero

(nombre en clave: Oso Hormiguero). 25 Km al sur de Blackforest Village, Nebraska.****

Desde el aire, a bordo de un _Sikorsky UH-60M Black Hawk_ , lo ha podido ver con sus propios ojos. En la retaguardia, la enorme, gigantesca, tremenda cantidad de vehículos de suministros (camiones remolcadores trayendo los carros de combate y otros blindados... junto a los camiones cisterna para el repostaje de combustible. Retaguardia que está a una distancia segura de la artillería pesada que en el nido de hormigas hayan podido desplegar. Y también... la concentración y posicionamiento de los varios batallones de infantería, junto a los cuerpos de tanques a la avanzada para cubrir a la infantería. Una concentración de fuerzas que está ya lista y en posición para iniciar el avance contra un enemigo que parece invisible, sin identidad, sin ni siquiera rostro ni nombre... pero que está ahí y ya saben a quien sirve. Romper esas defensas y averiguar que es lo que se está cociendo ahí dentro... es ahora el gran objetivo.

Todo, dentro de un área en varios condados, que se ha quedado aislado del resto del mundo, por haber quedado bajo control militar. Todas las carreteas, vías férreas, el tráfico aéreo civil de helicópteros o avionetas, está estricta y completamente prohibido. La Guardia Nacional de Nebraska, es quien acomete esa estricta cuarentena, no dejando entrar a absolutamente nadie, y deteniendo o expulsando a cualquiera que la incumpla. Y por supuesto, la prensa, que ha acudido, no puede ni sabe que es lo que realmente está pasando. Sólo se les ha informado desde el propio Estado y no desde Washington, que son meras maniobras militares. Una situación que no es para menos... ya que no sólo es un asunto de Seguridad Nacional de máximo nivel para el gobierno de Estados Unidos. Es un asunto que supone de hecho... un riesgo temible y aun no calculado en toda su extensión... para ambos mundos a un lado y otro de la puerta de Ginza.

Pero es algo en que él, el General Miller Adams, no piensa especialmente. A él simplemente, le han ordenado un trabajo, una misión... y piensa cumplirla, no solo, por supuesto... sino con la ayuda de todos los hombres, sus ejércitos, bajo su mando directo.

El helicóptero aterriza cerca de lo que es una gran base o campamento militar de campaña, dentro del cual, se ha organizado toda una sala de guerra o _war room_ de alta tecnología con monitores gigantes, sistemas informáticos con operarios militares y una extensa red de comunicaciones vía satélite. En cuando el Black Hawk toca tierra y las aspas empiezan a detenerse, la puerta corredera derecha se abre, bajando del aparato el General, vestido con uniforme de "trabajo" o _working uniform_ con gorra, del tipo UCP (Universal Camouflage Pattern), luciendo el M. Adams en la solapa del uniforme al lado del U.S. Army... y las cuatro estrellas que le identifican cómo General en el cuello del uniforme. Ayudándose a andar... con su elegante bastón barnizado por su rodilla herida y su pierna lastimada en combate hace más de 25 años.

Ante Adams, alguien ha venido a recibirle, firme y saludando, en el mismo tipo de uniforme... pero con dos estrellas en su uniforme... y una mujer: la Mayor General Laura Socorro. Mujer latina de no muy alta estatura, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello oscuro y ojos negros, no aparentemente fuerte, pero muy estirada y estricta, que denota porque tiene el rango que tiene.

"Bienvenido, señor. Estábamos esperándole." dice firme y saludando la estirada militar latina, cuando Adams, que se ayuda de su bastón para andar y frotándose el bigote con la otra mano, suelta con ironía... fijándose en el nombre y apellido en la solapa del uniforme...

"Mmm... socorro, eh? ¡Ja! Muy apropiado antes de empezar la batalla, Mayor General." pero Adams se queda más bien parado, al ver que la mujer, que baja el brazo pero permanece firme, no le responde nada, ni le ríe la gracia, espetando Adams "Que. No tiene sentido del humor, Mayor?"

"No cuando estoy de servicio, señor. Y aun menos... cuando vamos a iniciar una operación de gran envergadura. Sígame, señor." le indica áspera y seca la militar al General Adams, que siendo chapado a la antigua, y quizás aun mal adaptado a la idea de que hayan mujeres en el Ejército, le sigue sin responder, ayudándose de su elegante bastón barnizado para andar... hasta llegar al campamento principal, dónde hay todo un mando operativo con sistemas logísticos y de comunicaciones funcionando, y varios hombres y mujeres de uniforme atendiéndolos. Pero la Mayor General lleva a Adams ante un gran mapa de papel sobre una mesa, de dónde se encuentran: Blackforest Village.

"Todo se ha predispuesto cómo usted ordenó, señor. Se han dividido las fuerzas en hasta seis grupos de batalla o batallones. Uno de ellos se mantendrá en la retaguardia cómo refuerzo o seguro en caso necesario y allí dónde se necesite. Otro... será destinado a ocupar el pueblo adyacente al bosque y a la instalación subterránea del "nido de hormigas". Se encargarán de comprobar... por qué Blackforest Village sigue habitada cuando todos sus habitantes auténticos, fueron masacrados. Espero que no sea..." dice Socorro mostrándose... un tanto intrigada pese a su perfecta cara fría de póquer, preguntando Adams...

"En que piensa, Mayor." y ella le responde, volviendo a mostrarse fría y seca "Nada, señor. Una estupidez sin sentido. Olvídelo. … Los otros cuatro batallones, serán la punta de lanza, que avanzarán desde los cuatro flancos que rodean el epicentro de la instalación, con los carros de combate del 1º de caballería de apoyo al frente. Dicha ofensiva terrestre, pero, será posterior, primero, al ataque aéreo y selectivo por parte de los cazas, para destruir todas las defensas anti-aéreas, y después, al barrido sobre el terreno por parte de nuestra artillería... y de la aviación a baja altura, para destruir definitivamente cualquier resto de defensa anti-aérea o terrestre, al mismo tiempo que las tropas iniciarán su avance... y los otros dos comandos de los Delta Force, entre el caos del bombardeo, se infiltrarán en la retaguardia enemiga por helicóptero. A estas horas, los otros dos comandos ya deben de estar listos para entrar... señor." termina de explicar fría y esquemática la Mayor General latina, espetando Miller Adams... cómo no convencido del todo...

"Mmmm... un buen plan, verdad? Y aun así... algo no me convence. Es... jodidamente demasiado fácil. O ahí abajo pueden tener más refuerzos para sacar a la superficie contra nosotros... o es cómo si luchasen para perder expresamente. Y eso no me gusta. Huele extraño." dice desconfiado y pensativo el General Adams, sin duda, empezando a ser consciente, tal vez a darse cuenta... que están cayendo de cuatro patas en lo que el innombrable quiere que hagan: perder el tiempo allí mientras él...

"¿Señor?" pregunta la Mayor General con la mirada sería y fría clavada en el General, cuando esté, pensativo por un instante, reacciona, exclamando "Agh... póngame en contacto con Helldt."

La Mayor General da la orden a los operarios de los sistemas para que establezcan contacto con el General de las USAF, Klassius Helldt, con quien establecen contacto por videoconferencia a través de uno de los monitores, por dónde aparece el General (y viejo colega de Adams), en uniforme tipo flight suit con cazadora y cascos con micrófono en la cabeza... ya que le está hablando desde mucha distancia de allí... y mucha altura: desde un avión AWAX _Boeing E-3G Sentry_ , con varios tripulantes atendiendo a los sistemas y pantallas tras suyo y alrededor.

"Esa cazadora te queda horrible, Helldt. Pareces un mocoso repartidor de periódicos" dice en broma con sonrisa burlona el General Adams hacia el General de aviación, que le responde en el mismo tono "¿Tú crees? Yo me veo estupendo. Incluso mi mujer me encuentra sexi con ella, jajaja. Además... si estoy a bordo de este avión, es precisamente para repartir "periódicos explosivos" sobre el enemigo. Los Raptor del escuadrón 433 han despegado de la base Nellis a la hora exacta. Todo marcha sobre ruedas. ¿Dónde están ahora, sargento?" le pregunta Helldt a uno de los operarios de los sistemas de abordo a su lado, respondiendo éste "A veinte minutos del objetivo, señor. Justo ahora el stratotanker del escuadrón 55 les está repostando en vuelo, señor."

En efecto, en el mismo instante, muy lejos de allí, más o menos sobre el espacio aéreo entre el suroeste de Nebraska y el nordeste de Colorado, a unos 20000 pies de altura, un avión cisterna _Boeing KC-135T Stratotanker_ , termina de abastecer de combustible al último de los tres aviones de combate, cazas, bombarderos, todos a la vez... que participan en la operación contra el "nido de hormigas": una escuadrilla de tres _Lockheed Martin F-22A Raptor_ , la máquina volante más sofisticada... y cara, del mundo (cada uno de estos aviones cuesta la "calderilla" de 168 millones de dólares, y la hora de vuelo, ya sale por entre 50000 y 60000 dólares). Pero hoy por hoy, el único caza de quinta generación totalmente operativo en el mundo. Los _Lockheed Martin F-35 Lighting II_ , que son más bien aviones de ataque (su maniobrabilidad y velocidad dejan bastante que desear), aun están desplegándose y dando bastantes problemas que se solventan lentamente; el _Chengdu J-20_ chino aun está en pruebas y es muy inferior al F-22; el _Sukhoi PAK-FA_ ruso aun está en las fases finales de desarrollo, teniendo serios problemas con sus motores; o el _Mitsubishi ATD-X Shinshin_ japonés, que aun está en fase de prototipo, aunque ya vuela.

Pero con estos tres F-22, caza de superioridad aérea de prestaciones simplemente espectaculares (velocidad máxima mach 2.25, techo de vuelo de 65000 pies, autonomía de 1600 millas, radar AN/APG-77, el más potente existente en ningún avión de combate, etc) que junto a su completo arsenal oculto, su diseño y materiales especiales absorbentes del radar, sus sistemas propios de guerra y contramedidas electrónicas, o una buena maniobrabilidad (sin llegar a ser extraordinaria), que le permite su sistema de toveras vectoriales único en el mundo (sólo el Shinshin japonés lleva algo semejante), lo convierten en una máquina que es cierto que no es invisible del todo (eso es imposible) pero se acerca bastante... y lo convierte en la herramienta idónea para el ataque... contra el nido de hormigas y sus defensas anti-aéreas.

En el E-3G Sentry, Helldt sigue hablando a través de videoconferencia con Adams, diciéndole...

"La escuadrilla 433 justo ha terminado de repostar ahora mismo, Adams. Estarán aquí en 20 minutos, justo en el momento de iniciar la primera fase de la ofensiva. Puntuales cómo un reloj suizo." dice Helld con una mueca confiada, replicando Adams... un tanto desconfiado "¿Estás completamente seguro que esas defensas no actuarán o lanzarán ni que sea un misil contra tus cazas? Por muy furtivos que sean, los radares que tienen esos hijos de puta de seguro pueden detectarlos y disparar sus misiles."

"Mfmfmf... ya has olvidado lo que te expliqué?" le responde Helld con una sonrisa confiada en los labios, poniéndose más serio y explicándole "Precisamente por eso, voy a bordo de este Sentry último modelo. Nos sirve no sólo cómo plataforma de radar y comunicaciones móvil. También para medidas de guerra electrónica y anti-radar. Puede bloquear, engañar o despistar a los radares enemigos, haciendo desaparecer la débil señal o rastro que dejen nuestros F-22, creando sombras falsas de los mismos, o creando decenas o incluso centenares de señales fantasma que no existen, pero que sus radares darían por auténticas. Con esto, un caza furtivo lo tiene muy fácil para poder destruirles antes que se den ni cuenta." le explica seguro de sí mismo el General de las USAF al de la US Army, que vuelve a preguntar...

"Está bien... está bien, me has convencido. Qué hay de los Thunderbolt. ¿Llegarán a tiempo?" y Helldt, le responde de nuevo "Sí, justo después de la ofensiva de los F-22, los A-10 arrasarán el resto de defensas anti-aéreas, para que así, vuestros Apache puedan apoyar la ofensiva terrestre con más garantías. Ahora bien, Adams. Eso no garantiza que suframos alguna que otra perdida. Si el enemigo está bajo tierra, puede salir en cualquier momento, y con un simple misil aire-tierra portátil, puede abatir alguno de vuestros helicópteros. Que tus pilotos lo tengan en cuenta." le advierte seriamente Helldt a Adams, que con una sonrisa confiada y... un tanto cruel, cosa que a su lado, la Mayor General Socorro hace que se lo mire toda seria de reojo, le responde...

"Jajaja... déjamelo a mi, Helldt. Tú encárgate del ataque aéreo para allanarnos el camino. El resto... cómo dijo mi hijo de puta preferido... acepta los retos de modo que puedas sentir la emoción de la victoria. Amén! ¡Jajaja!"

Helldt, sonriendo confiado a Adams al otro lado de la pantalla, le hace el saludo militar y corta la comunicación. Adams le devuelve un escueto saludo más bien informal a la pantalla ya en negro con una mueca segura en los labios, cuando a su lado, la Mayor General...

"Señor. Quedan ya sólo quince minutos para la ofensiva. Todas las unidades reportan que están listas para entrar en acción." explica toda seca y fría la militar estadounidense, respondiendo Adams igualmente serio y con la mirada endurecida "Perfecto. Todo marcha según los planes, Mayor General. Pero nos guste o no... los planes, muchas veces, están hechos para irse a la mierda. Aun ignoramos realmente de las capacidades de contra quienes vamos a enfrentarnos. Pero si son mejores de lo esperado... peor para ellos. Les vamos a enseñar quien es el Ejército de los Estados Unidos. Sólo espero que este extraño presentimiento que tengo dentro no se cumpla."

¿Qué ha querido decir Adams con esto del final? ¿Por qué pese a la abrumadora superioridad de fuerzas que tiene bajo sus órdenes... algo no le convence? Su instinto, sexto sentido, llámalo X... le dice, le avisa... de que algo no saldrá cómo él espera que salga. Y no anda en absoluto desencaminado, porque... pese a que una gran batalla está a punto de empezar, su resultado final puede resultar obvio. Incluso contra quien se enfrentan, sus soldados, luchen realmente por defender ese sitio. Pero incluso estos y los militares... ignoran que dentro del nido de hormigas... el resultado final ya está decidido de antemano, y será sencillamente... algo que desconcertará por completo a todos contra quienes se enfrentan: a ambos mundos.

Pero a parte de esto, otras cosas están por venir inmediatamente: una "pequeña charla" entre Itami y Diabo, cara a cara, en que nuestro más querido capitán Otaku... puede saber la verdad sobre el pasado de su padre. ¿O puede que...

Por no hablar de otras cosas, otros misterios... cómo los "hijos de Dios", Karl Brugenau, etc etc. Y alguien que aun no ha aparecido en esta historia... pero que juega un papel fundamental en los acontecimientos... cómo alguien que observa, juzga y decide... sobre las almas que viven sobre Falmart. Pero que se va a topar y va a descubrir... que intenciones tiene un ser que no es maldad: es infinitamente más y peor. Alguien que demostrará que puede incluso... aterrorizar a una divinidad.

Sólo resta decir... damas y caballeros, agárrense lo más fuerte que puedan a sus asientos, porque algo que no se esperan... va a ocurrir.

 _Y hasta aquí el veinticinco capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí." Bufffffffff... madre del amor hermoso, lo que me ha costado esta vez hacer este capítulo. Aunque no ha sido tanto culpa mía esta vez, sino a "factores externos" que luego explicaré, porque este mes son muchos, demasiados, y me han interrumpido y ocupado el poco tiempo libre que me queda entre semana. Pero la cuestión, es que si alguno de vosotros creísteis que había mandado este fic a la m***** o me había cansado de él, cómo diría Sheldon Cooper... ZAS EN TODA LA BOCA! No soy siempre constante, lo reconozco, pero esto no voy a dejarlo ni de coña hasta que esté terminado, porque es una historia de largo alcance y alta calidad. Quiero que sea el BMW de los fics (otra vez pensando en coches, bueno no me extraña, ahora os lo explico). Esta vez habréis notado que el capítulo es más corto que lo que había hecho últimamente... y es que he decidido de ahora en adelante, hacer los capítulos más cortos en la medida de lo posible, y aumentar el número de capítulos para que quepa todo. Así que de ahora en adelante, iré recortando la extensión de los capítulos progresivamente, y el fic, tendrá unos 60 capítulos en vez de los 40 que estaban previstos. Vamos... casi tan largo cómo los animes de Monster o Slam Dunk, que también iban por los 70 y algo capítulos o incluso más (aunque no haré jamás cómo el anime de Detective Conan, que tiene 200 y pico capítulos, eso ya sería de locos XD). Dicho esto, este es la primera mitad de un capítulo especialmente interesante, en la segunda mitad del cual, algo aun más desconcertante va a pasar. Un capítulo éste que espero y deseo, os haya simplemente mantenido enganchados a la pantalla de vuestro smartphone, tableta o PC (si es en el primer caso, recordad de tener la batería cargada o enchufar el cargador, no sea que os quedéis sin batería antes de terminar). Y más que lo va a hacer en el siguiente, porque será un capítulo simplemente genial, palabra, con un final... buffff, sólo de imaginármelo..._

 _En otras palabras, sea el que sea el tiempo que os toque esperar para el siguiente capítulo, os aseguro que la espera habrá valido la pena._

 _Bien, dicho esto... me quejaría sobre el recibir tan pocos reviews pero... vagh, para que. Visto que nadie me hace caso... es perder el tiempo. Lo único que puedo hacer, es escribir no más, sino mejor. Algo que sea tan bueno que os den ganas de felicitar o comentar a su autor, o en caso contrario, de querer criticarme porque odiáis lo que escribo (que también debe de haberlos). Así que chicos... escribid reviews si queréis, quien soy yo para obligaros. Por supuesto, quienes me escribís siempre (o casi siempre) cómo siempre, con mucho gusto os contestaré. Decir que una vez más, cómo cada nuevo capítulo, la lista de personajes ha sido actualizada, y que debido a que voy a estar muy liado durante las siguientes semanas, es posible que el siguiente capítulo no llegue hasta finales de mayo o primeros de junio. Sé que es mucho tiempo, pero ahora explico la razón._

 _Bueno... y ahora... el "justificante" de retraso. Ya que alguno de vosotros puede que esté incluso enfadado conmigo por haber tardado tanto esta vez (más de un mes), por lo cual de verdad y sinceramente, pido disculpas por ello, debo decir que más que el trabajo (que también), ha sido por otras cosas, dos en concreto, una que estaba prevista y otra que no, y que supondrá un schock para mi economía personal durante un tiempo, pero que no tengo más remedio. Uno que es abril, y es época de mi cita anual con hacienda, para hacer mi declaración, que por supuesto, me la hago yo mismo, y es un papeleo engorroso y que me ocupa varias tardes. Pero yo, cómo mero ciudadano trabajador, pago mis impuestos religiosamente, y no cómo muchos políticos, banqueros o grandes empresarios, o millonarios en definitiva, que evaden lo que pueden y más en Suiza, Panamá y otros paraísos fiscales. Lo otro... es un muy caro imprevisto que me tiene de culo desde hace una semana, y que me va a tener aun durante todo el mes: me he quedado sin coche. Mi viejo Renault Clio de 2004 con 240.000km, se me averió el martes de la semana pasada, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a casa. Pocos días después, en el taller... ZASCA! Me dicen que es la rotura de la correa de distribución, lo que significa una avería muy seria y cara: 1200 euros cuesta repararla... y que en un coche tan viejo y con tantos kilómetros, no sale a cuenta._

 _Total... que les dije que no hace falta... y que voy a cambiarlo por otro coche. Es algo que tenía en mente de hace tiempo, pero ahora me veo en la obligación de hacerlo sí o sí: comprar un coche nuevo, y con ello, endeudarme durante años para pagarlo, cómo pobre currante que decimos en España. Y durante estos últimos días, turnaba el escribir esto, con ir mirando y consultando las webs de los diferentes fabricantes. De momento, estoy entre tres modelos nuevos del segmento B o de sub-compactos: el KIA Rio, el Nissan Micra y el SEAT Ibiza. También me gustan el Peugeot 208 y el Mazda 2, pero los encuentro demasiado caros. Ayer mismo antes de publicar esto, ya estuve en varios concesionarios a ver que tal... y no me ha ayudado a aclararme, todo lo contrario, aun estoy más indeciso. Pero la cuestión es que es algo que me ha ocupado y mucho está ultima semana y las siguientes, porque mientras tanto tengo que ir desde casa al trabajo en transporte público... y tardo el triple de tiempo o incluso más que en coche (más de una hora!), con todo lo que conlleva de madrugar más todavía y de llegar más tarde a casa, o para ir a cualquier parte. Así que... ahora ya sabéis por qué me he retrasado aun más de la cuenta esta vez. Un servidor que os escribe, también tiene sus problemas personales o económicos que debe de afrontar, y eso repercute en el tiempo disponible para escribir este fic. Pero no os preocupéis, porque el fic, con todos los obstáculos que tiene de por medio, sigue adelante con pie firme, y irá a más y mejor cómo he prometido._

 _A parte de esto... bueno, también podría decir, que ha sido por culpa de que mi Barça ha sido eliminado de forma humillante de la Champions por la Juve (la épica remontada contra el París STG, tirada a la basura) y eso siempre desanima, aunque sólo por un tiempo. Y hoy... un tanto asustado por que va a pasar en el clásico contra el Real Madrid, con un "canguelo" (expresión muy culé) de aquí te espero. Porque si el Barça pierde... Dios, que chafe._

 _Bueno, para acabar... hoy es el día del Libro. Y aquí en Cataluña particularmente, es la fiesta del libro y la rosa: Sant Jordi. Y cómo mi fic al fin y al cabo, es cómo una buena y larga novela, que mejor día que hoy para publicarlo y disfrutar de su lectura. Así que me despido con un feliz día del libro... y FELIÇ SANT JORDI!_

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Thundra Fox":_ _Well, first of all, my apologices if my english is not perfect, and greetings to Canada from Spain. I will be very brief. It's no clear to me, if you find my fic good or bad, when you say "this is one hell of a long fanfic." Emmm... maybe because I warned from the beginning that this was going to be a long fic? It's what it has, men. I appreciate you seeing the effort I put into this. But... when you say that I don't recieve reviews because they are written in spanish... mmmm... what one reads... The reason, pure and simple, it's because this fanfic is directed specifically to the spanish-speaking readers. English is the lenguaje of economics, science, the global lenguaje (Althrough here in Europe... it is rather german). Don't worry, we are more of 500 millions of spanish speakers in the world, so that's not the reason. Unfortunatetly, I don't have time to translate it into English (for now). So... at the moment, use the google translator. Anyway, thanks for your review and for reading my story. Greetings from Spain to Canada._

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "RedSS": Mmmm... en Chile os dejan tener el móvil encendido durante las clases? Ay, pillín. XD Poco puedo decir, porque en tu review, cómo siempre, no te dejas absolutamente nada. Decir que encantado de la vida de que la parte del desfile ante Piña te encantara. Me imagino que lo leíste con la música o bandas militares incluidas para imaginártelo aun mejor, no? Y lo que dices que si el desfile hubiese sido 30 años antes, los franceses hubiesen recordado aun los años de ocupación alemana... seguramente sí, pero esto sucede hoy, y los uniformes alemanes actuales (desgraciadamente) nada tienen que ver con los de épocas pasadas. Desde luego eres germanófilo, no cabe duda, jajaja. Y Dyrrell... pues... es lo que hay, amigo. No puedes pedirle a un idiota que maneje la seguridad nacional de la primera potencia mundial, cómo en ese capítulo de los Simpson en que Homer controla la seguridad de la central nuclear desde su casa con un ordenador... y al final deja el trabajo a un muñeco de pájaro mecánico, hasta que casi explota la central. En resumen... Dyrrell es cómo Zorzal, pero en cowboy, no hace falta decir nada más. Tiene mucho más temperamento y arrogancia que neuronas y sangre fría. Ahora, el ataque contra el "nido de hormigas" será de verdad y a lo grande... pero una vez los Delta entren adentro... ahí habrá la gran sorpresa. Y sobre Itami, puede estar a punto de descubrir algo más gracias a Diabo. Pero... Y aun así, acabará por saberlo, porque cómo le dijo Diabo a Piña, hay alguien más, cercano a Itami y su familia, que lo sabe todo sobre el pasado del padre de Itami. Acepto deducciones a ver si lo adivináis. Y sobre el hermano del innombrable... ha dado unas pinceladas más, pero ha dejado clara una cosa: su hermano, parece humano, viste cómo un humano... pero en su expresión, en su mirada... en sus entrañas... no lo es. Y esto no es sólo una forma de hablar, sino que... agh, ya vuelvo a hacerme el misterioso. Siempre tengo que acabar igual, en fin. Nada más. Mil gracias por los consejos que me diste para desarrollar la batalla, para la cual, y lo siento mucho de verdad, aun tendrás que esperar otro mes, pero es que voy a estar muy muy liado las próximas semanas. Y de pasada, pedirte también... QUIERO LEER EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DEL FIC DE 1940! Así que apresúrate XD Muchas gracias de verdad por dejar review cómo siempre, y estaré cómo no, a la espera del siguiente, a ver si esta vez, vuelves a ocupar el podio y eres el primero en comentar. Hasta la próxima!_

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Nadie": Antes de nada, gracias por haber dejado review. Cualquiera que recibo, siempre obtiene respuesta por mi parte. Has tenido suerte, porque justamente cuando iba a colgarlo, he visto que había recibido tu review pendiente de aprobación, así que por poco no entra. Este es un fic de largo alcance, en español, y por supuesto, donde Latinoamérica tiene un protagonismo. Con un gran protagonismo para Chile (uno de los países de la coalición) o para México (que tiene su protagonismo en la trama por el origen del personaje de Karl Brugenau). ¿Meter a Venezuela en la trama? Mmmm... me lo pones difícil. La trama en general del fic, a corto y medio plazo, incluso hasta el final, ya la tengo preconcebida. ¿Saldrán aun más países de Latinoamérica o del mundo en la historia? Por supuesto que sí, pero no a corto plazo. Aun así, intentaré hacerte caso y veré que puedo hacer, aunque te repito que a corto plazo no te garantizo nada, porque esos capítulos ya los tengo preconcebidos. Cuando empecé el fic, además de mi país (España) y otro país que fuera gran potencia, miembro permanente del consejo de Seguridad de la ONU y potencia nuclear (Francia), quería y debía meter un país latinoamericano, que por supuesto, tuviese unas buenas Fuerzas Armadas... y descartando a Brasil, sólo quedaban cuatro opciones: Colombia, Perú, Chile... y Venezuela. Y te guste o no... al final me decanté por Chile, pero podría haber sido cualquiera de los otros (en realidad, esto también forma parte de la trama: las puertas fueron abiertas en esos países expresamente). No niego en absoluto que Venezuela tenga unas Fuerzas Armadas más que dignas. El problema, cómo es ya bien sabido por el mundo... es que tu país no tiene ya presupuesto a penas para mantenerlo. El poco dinero que hay, el gobierno, régimen, dictadura, cómo quieras llamarlo, del "conductor de autobuses" (cómo si aquí en España uno de esos taxistas que hablan y hablan y arreglarían el mundo en la barra del bar, llegara a ser Presidente) o sea, Maduro, se lo gasta en comprar juguetes a Rusia y China que luego, no puede usar o ni siquiera mantener, porque los arsenales no hay sólo que comprarlos: hay que mantenerlos, tener personal entrenado para manejarlos, y adquirir piezas para posibles reparaciones. Yo lo digo porque estoy metido en el mundillo de la aviación militar, y el hecho de que Venezuela comprara a Rusia hace años los Sukhoi Su-30MK2, que ojo, no son malos aviones ni mucho menos, pero los tengan abandonados, literalmente, porque no hay dinero para mantenerlos, adquirir piezas de repuesto o incluso para combustible, es una muestra más que evidente de que una nación, la que sea, no puede gobernarse solamente con ideología: hay que hacerlo con inteligencia y sentido común. Cosa de la que Maduro da muestras casi diarias de no tener demasiado (al contrario que su antecesor, Chávez, que al menos sabía manejar el poder, cosa que Maduro ni eso). Y el resultado, es que las cifras económicas de Venezuela actualmente, que cómo bien dices, fue uno de los países más adelantados de Latinoamérica en décadas pasadas, son propias de un país africano del tercer mundo. Inflación desorbitada, escasez de productos básicos de primera necesidad, por no mencionar un reportaje que vi hace un tiempo en BBC World sobre el estado de la sanidad pública en Venezuela... y que me puso los pelos de punta. Todo esto además, siendo uno de los mayores productores mundiales de petróleo! Entonces... cómo es que Chile, que es el mayor productor mundial de Cobre, tiene una situación infinitamente más estable y solida que Venezuela? ¿Por qué? Porque es un país gobernado con sentido común, no únicamente con ideología (tanto de ultra-izquierda cómo de ultra-derecha). Y en España, cuyas materias primas son... NADA, ya que tenemos que importar toda la energía de fuera (gas de Argelia, petróleo de México, Arabia Saudí o Kuwait) y sin embargo, con todos nuestros problemas... tiramos adelante, siendo un país que vive del turismo y del sector servicios, pero también de la industria y del I+D+I, especialmente en biomedicina o energías renovables, donde somos potencia mundial. Tú o... vosotros, el pueblo de Venezuela, sois al fin y al cabo, quienes debéis hacer ver, enseñar los dientes, para decidir vuestro futuro, y hacer caer el dictador. Sólo espero que la cosa no vaya aun a peor, y no haya una guerra civil, eso sería demasiado terrible, o el dictador, acabé cómo acabó otro dictador comunista: Chauchescu. Sólo busca algo por google y verás a que me refiero y si "te suena" de algo. Por lo demás, puede que esa posible aparición de Venezuela en la trama, no sea precisamente cómo tú me la planteas (siento decírtelo así, pero sería demasiado metido con pinzas, quedaría extraño), pero no te preocupes que intentaré encontrar un agujero en la trama y que sea cómo no, con mi propio estilo. Saludos desde España y ánimos._


	27. Guerra abierta (2ª parte)

**Capítulo 26. Guerra abierta (2ª parte)**

 _ **15 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Blackforest Village, Nebraska, Estados Unidos. 5:30 AM hora local**

Los primeros cantos de pájaro aun siquiera han empezado a escucharse desde todo el bosque. Ni tan siquiera la primera luz de un nuevo día apunta aun desde el horizonte, desde el este, tras las nubes grisáceas que cubren a medias el cielo oscuro y estrellado por completo, por la inexistencia de ninguna contaminación lumínica. La temperatura, por ser pleno invierno, es fría, muy fría; tanto que se cala hasta en los huesos si no se va bien abrigado. Un entorno, una naturaleza, que aun parece dormir plácidamente; vivir en paz y armonía. Nada parece vislumbrar ni denotar... que algo terrible está a punto de empezar. Algo...

En medio de este paisaje aun nocturno y congelado... uno de ellos; uno de los cientos de hombres, soldados, o sería mejor decir... mercenarios; alguien que está allí en secreto, quien sabe si incluso... sin saber exactamente por qué está allí; bueno... en realidad sí: para cobrar una muy suculenta prima en dólares a cambio... o eso le han hecho creer. Porque ese "uno de ellos"... pertenece a una empresa de mercenarios de la cual sólo se sabe su nombre: _Alphas &Omegas (_que escrito es A&Ω) y que llevan este mismo símbolo y no ninguna bandera en su uniforme de camuflaje blanco para la nieve, con casco también blanco tipo _OR-201_ y gafas de seguridad militar (cómo unas de motocross) de lentes anaranjadas que le cubren los ojos. Permanece sentado ante el conjunto de pantallas del sistema de control o _BMC_ (Battle Management & Control unit) de una de las ocho baterías de misiles tierra-aire _Iron Dome_ desplegadas por todo el bosque. El tipo está despierto, en tensión, pero... a punto de dormirse por llevar muchas horas despierto. Cuando entonces...

La alarma salta y las pantallas, se vuelven locas, literalmente, porque sin comerlo ni beberlo... aunque estaba alerta, muchos, decenas... centenares de objetivos han aparecido en la pantalla que conecta con el radar _EL/M-2084_ que equipa el sistema anti-aéreo. No se esperaba algo así, de semejante contundencia. Cabría esperar que sabe perfectamente que hay que hacer y cómo actuar... pero no. Más que nada, porque intenta contactar con la "base"... y nadie responde. Cómo si... les hubiesen dejado abandonados a su suerte? Él, que es un mercenario especialista en manejar sistemas de defensa anti-aérea, pero en absoluto un soldado... sabe ya de buen principio lo que eso significa: algo extremadamente malo está a punto de pasar. Con los nervios y la respiración que se le aceleran por momentos... acaba por levantarse y salir corriendo del pequeño barracón prefabricado. Corre y corre dominado por el pánico... pudiendo ver y oír claramente, en la distancia, desde distintos lugares del bosque, cómo otras de las baterías de misiles, abren fuego... sin ton ni son, soltando sus misiles pero sin un objetivo designado. Sigue corriendo; corriendo; corriendo; hasta que... la _Iron Dome_ , con su batería de misiles, su radar y su BMC... vuelan por los aires con una tremenda explosión. El mercenario se echa al suelo con sus orejas pitando y su espalda que le quema. Tras el susto inicial, y habiéndose quedado medio sordo, levanta la cabeza lentamente, observando cómo la batería de misiles tierra-aire que hace un momento estaba bajo su control, ha sido destruida.

Porque sobre ellos, la escuadrilla de tres cazas de 5ª generación _Lockheed Martin F-22A Raptor, (_ apoyados a su vez por el avión AWAX y de guerra electrónica de última generación _Boeing E-3G Sentry,_ que en buena parte es quien se ha encargado de los radares del nido de hormigas y de volverlos locos), han abierto sus trampillas cubiertas y soltado sus misiles anti-radar _AGM-88 HARM_... eliminando las baterías de misiles tierra-aire en pocos minutos... al mismo tiempo que los misiles tierra-aire ya disparados, pasan en todas direcciones alrededor de los tres F-22, cómo si de meros fuegos artificiales se tratara, porque uno tras otro, estos van explotando.

**** _en el mismo instante exacto: Puesto de mando táctico Lima Cero._

 _(Nombre en clave: Oso Hormiguero). 25 Km al sur de Blackforest Village. 5:35 AM hora local****_

La operación justo acaba de empezar... y algo le mosquea, y mucho. No acaba de creerse (y con razón), de que les haya resultado tan rápido y fácil acabar con las baterías de misiles tierra-aire alrededor del "nido de hormigas". Es cierto que su colega de la fuerza aérea ha usado su estrategia y sin duda está funcionando. Pero su instinto, voz de la experiencia, o simplemente su cabezonería de militar chapado a la antigua... le dicen que hay algo muy extraño en la batalla que justo ha empezado. Sin embargo...

"El escuadrón 433 ha cumplido su misión, Adams. Están a niveles bingo, así que regresan a su base." dice el General Klassius Helldt por videoconferencia a través de una de las numerosas pantallas del centro de mando (estando él a bordo del AWAX _E-3G Sentry_ ). Pero Adams, con tonta cara de desconfianza, arqueando una ceja (más bien dándose cuenta que algo no cuadra), exclama...

"Deja de hacerte el héroe barato, Klassius, que no pega nada contigo. ¿De verdad que lo habéis limpiado todo? ¿Mh?" pregunta el rudo General con bigote con tonta cara inquisitorial a su colega de las USAF, que dándose por aludido, le replica "Em... bueno... no del todo. Ha habido un imprevisto. El escuadrón informa que una de las baterías no ha sido alcanzada. Y no tienen ni combustible ni más municiones para una segunda pasada. No temas. Mientras su radar siga inutilizado nada podrán hacer contra nosotros. Los A-10 se encargaran de ello, así que no te subas por las pare..."

"¡Agh, cállate!" grita Adams con estúpido enfado, quedándose su colega al otro lado de la pantalla con cara de memo, gritando Miller Adams "¡Es la misma mierda de siempre! ¡Los de las fuerzas aéreas os largáis dejando el trabajo a medias, y luego nosotros, tenemos que tragarnos todo el marrón por vuestra culpa! ¡Hay que joderse!"

"Miller... te repito que no habrá problema. Quien dirige la operación directamente eres tú. Haz lo que debas." le espeta Klassius haciéndose el irritado, cortando la comunicación... y dejando a Adams, serio y con mala cara, o más bien... temiendo que sus presentimientos se hagan ciertos. ¿Cuales? Sea cómo sea...

"Señor?" exclama la Mayor General Laura Socorro dos pasos tras Adams, con su expresión fría e inexpresiva, y quedándose el veterano General unos eternos segundos in decir nada, reflexivo, muy serio, acaba respondiendo de espaldas a su inferior " … Curse la orden, Mayor. … Machaquen el puto bosque."

"Sí, señor." responde fría la mayor hispana, pasando el relevo a los operaciones militares de la improvisada _war room_ , ordenando con contundencia "¡Proseguimos con la operación según el plan establecido! ¡Que la artillería abra fuego! ¡Primero, segundo, tercer y cuarto batallón de ataque, en posición para iniciar ofensiva! ¡Quinto batallón, que inicie invasión de Blackforest Village!"

Respondiendo todos los controladores al unísono con un contundente "¡A la orden!", la operación entra en la siguiente fase del plan. Pero Miller Adams, desconfiado, pero también mucho más precavido e inteligente de lo que aparenta de cara afuera, con aun peor mala cara de la que tiene habitualmente, piensa en su cabeza " _No me gusta. Algo extraño hay ahí. Nos esperaban y sabían que íbamos a atacarles con contundencia. ¿Por qué su reacción es no reaccionar? ¿Acaso ahí dentro..."_

Apenas un minuto después... la segunda fase de la ofensiva entra en acción. A una prudencial distancia del bosque y del área "controlada" por el nido de hormigas, de 25 kilómetros, y situados tras los cuatro batallones o frentes de invasión del bosque... abren fuego, por un lado, las numerosas piezas de artillería auto-propulsadas _M109A7 Paladin_ de 155mm con sus proyectiles de potencia asistida, y por otro, los lanza-cohetes múltiples _M270A1 MLRS_ , que disparan sus cohetes _M26A2_ cargados de munición _M77_. Obuses y cohetes, que pasan zumbando sobre las cabezas de las tropas del 75 regimiento de Rangers y del 1º de caballería, con sus tripulaciones de carros de combate _M1A2 Abrams_ que esperan la orden de ataque... mientras la artillería estadounidense machada el bosque. Bosque dónde...

El operador de radar, mercenario, soldado, cómo se le quiera llamar, que antes ha salido corriendo de lo que se temía que iba a ser una muerte segura... corre y corre y corre por el bosque, ante las constantes, potentísimas y aplastantes explosiones que se producen aquí y allá, por todo el bosque. Su pulso, respiración, nervios, están disparados a más no poder, sin ser ni siquiera consciente de lo que hace, tan sólo dejándose llevar por un instinto de supervivencia que le dice que debe huir lo más rápido que pueda. ¿Hacia dónde? Ni él mismo lo sabe. Cuando... un grupo de "colegas": dos pelotones de mercenarios atrincherados en uniforme de combate sin identificación ni bandera alguna, parapetados tras una ametralladora _NEGEV NG-7_ de 7.62mm y los demás con fusiles de asalto _TAR-21 TAVOR._ Dos de ellos, aun a cierta distancia, le apuntan con sus armas: tienen órdenes de matar a los desertores. Pero...

Uno de los obuses HE de 155mm, estalla muy cerca de ellos, y la explosión, la onda expansiva... y los pedazos o astillas de madera que salen disparadas a velocidad supersónica, matan, despedazan, empujan, mandan al infierno sin miramientos a esos hombres. Él, ha salido disparado hacia atrás, quedándose inconsciente durante un instante. Cuando recobra la consciencia, oyendo otra explosión cerca, nota algo caliente y húmedo en su mano derecha. Al mirar... ve la cabeza descuartizada con los ojos en blanco y el cuello sanguinolento de uno de esos hombres con su mano derecha encima. El shock para él es tremendo. Es consciente de lo que al fin y al cabo... significa la guerra moderna. Más limpia y precisa que antaño... pero tanto o más mortífera y bárbara para matarse unos a otros. El tipo, gritando cómo un loco, sale corriendo de nuevo, mirándose sus manos ensangrentadas, cuando...

Mientras aquí y allá hay explosiones... un extraño y moderno helicóptero completamente negro, se queda suspendido a baja altura sobre el suelo, descendiendo por una cuerda al suelo un grupo de hasta cinco hombres en uniformes de combate completos aunque algo irregulares, y muy fuertemente armados: el helicóptero es un _Sikorsky UH-60 Stealth Hawk_... y los hombres que descienden del aparato, son un comando o grupo de los _Delta Force_ , que al instante, detectan la presencia de ese tipo completamente cagado de miedo ante ellos, levantando los brazos con una cara que es todo un poema. Pero sorprendentemente... pasan olímpicamente de él, y se mueven con sigilo hacia algún lado, sin mostrar miedo alguno a que algún proyectil caiga sobre ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, sobre el bosque de Blackforest Village, la escuadrilla entera de cuatro aviones de ataque _Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II_ del 66 escuadrón de ataque de la base Nellis, Nevada, han llegado para rematar el trabajo de limpiar las defensas aéreas. Con un brutal y completo arsenal bajo sus alas (bombas no guiadas de la serie _Mark 80_ ; contenedores con cohetes _hydra 70_ ; misiles aire-tierra _AGM-65 Maverick_ ; a parte de dispensadores de bengalas, contenedor de contramedidas electrónicas AN/ALQ-184 (sólo uno de ellos) y pod de designación de blancos _Lockheed Martin Sniper XR._ La única batería de misiles que ha sobrevivido, del tipo _Cúpula de David_ , no reacciona a tiempo antes de que un misil Maverick la vuele en mil pedazos, ocupándose la escuadrilla del resto de armamento anti-aéreo pesado, formado básicamente por tanquetas anti-aéreas _Machbet._ Pero los carros de combate _Merkava 4_...

**** _Mismo instante exacto: interior del "Nido de hormigas". 5:40 AM hora local_ ****

Han andado a cuclillas, casi casi cómo si fuesen un pelotón de jorobados, por ese estrecho, húmedo y muy largo túnel de paredes de hormigón con numerosas tuberías de agua, por cerca de dos horas. Rodeados de una oscuridad interminable y absoluta, y encontrándose de vez en cuando con la compañía de alguna que otra rata de alcantarilla, y muchas, muchas telarañas que han puesto en peligro sus caros y sofisticados equipos de visión nocturna de decenas de miles de dólares. Casi se podían sentir protagonistas de un programa de "buscadores de fantasmas" (Ghost Adventures)... salvo que esos "fantasmas" son bien reales e infinitamente más peligrosos. O... puede que no?

Y es que él, el teniente primero Charles Smith y el resto de integrantes de su equipo de los Delta Force (los tenientes segundos Zack Killmer y Dereck Ritchmond, sargento de 1ª clase Leonard Sorenson y el sargento mayor William Mills), ya están dentro... sin que nadie lo haya notado. ¿Cómo? Pirateando las cámaras de seguridad a su paso con sus propias contramedidas electrónicas y moviéndose con un sigilo y silencio tan absolutos que no puede oírse de ellos ni la respiración hasta que no los tienes prácticamente encima: es lo que le ocurre a uno de los guardias de la instalación, en un largo pasillo completamente gris por las paredes de hormigón y las puertas metálicas, medio a oscuras, únicamente iluminado con las luces de emergencia rojas. Apostado y en guardia constante en ese pasillo ante la entrada de una puerta, empuñando en todo momento su _IWI AR-21 Tavor_ , con las luces a veces apagándose por el terrible estruendo y temblor que viene desde arriba: desde los bombazos que caen constantemente por el potente bombardeo del ejército y las fuerzas aéreas estadounidenses. El guardia intenta mantenerse vigilante y sin inmutarse, aunque sus gotas de sudor frío en la frente y su respiración acelerada le delatan: tiene miedo de lo que va a pasar (más a él que al "nido de hormigas"), pero tiene órdenes de permanecer en su puesto y debe cumplirlas. Cuando...

Nota unos toquecitos en su hombro derecho, quedándose el guardia petrificado, helado, porque no ha notado absolutamente nada a su alrededor, y una... estúpida, cutre y ridícula voz de hombretón haciendo voz infantil, soltando...

"¡Zorro, no te lo lleves! ¡Mejor te reviento, cabrón!" y sin que al guardia le de tiempo a reaccionar o girarse... Mills, en un movimiento de visto y no visto, lo inmoviliza y lo mata con su cuchillo táctico... en absoluto silencio. Dejando caer el cuerpo ya cadáver al suelo entre un charco de sangre que se va haciendo más grande... dándose cuenta que los demás...

"¿? Que." suelta el corpulento Delta negro, mirándose los demás los unos a los otros y echando un suspiro de hartazgo, cómo diciendo _este tío está cómo una cabra_. Inmediatamente pero, Smith pone orden y con señales manuales ordena al equipo avanzar por ese pasillo, avanzando el grupo en formación de batalla cerrada (en círculo), cubriéndose unos a otros y todos los flancos. Se detienen en seco cuando Killmer levanta el puño en alto: hay una cámara de seguridad al doblar la esquina. Haciendo uso de su ordenador de campaña (una especie de tablet), la hackea congelando la imagen que ésta capta y haciéndolo imperceptible allí dónde se reciba. Una vez hecho... el grupo sigue avanzando. Al ir a girar una esquina... encuentran a dos guardias más armados, que parece que estén esperando que alguien salga... del baño. Smith no se anda con contemplaciones, y con una expresión que hiela en su rostro cubierto por pasamontañas, casco tipo _OPS-Core Fast_ y sistema de visión nocturna/térmica _GPNVG_ de cuatro lentes...

Les lanza una granada aturdidora o de luz M84, dejándolos cegados por un instante. Cuando uno de ellos recupera la visión... se queda helado: el otro guardia ya está en el suelo con un balazo en la cabeza... y alguien en un uniforme de combate de último grito, apuntándole a la sien con una _SIG-Sauer M17_ con puntero láser y linterna táctica incorporadas, exclamando con una voz para nada simpática...

"E aquí la pregunta del millón de dólares, amigo. Quien hay ahí dentro." le pregunta amenazante de verdad al guardia, mientras el teniente Killmer le quita el fusil, le saca el cargador al arma de fabricación israelí, tirando el fusil por un lado y el cargador por otro, cuando oyen claramente tras la puerta... a alguien tirar de la cadena del váter. Smith exclama "Vaya... parece que sí que hay alguien. Gracias por..." pero antes que pueda decir nada (y mientras el guardia, muy lentamente, baja su mano hacia su cartuchera con una pistola _SP-21 Barak_ , cuando... un estruendoso disparo suena, reventando, literalmente, el cráneo del guardia que aun quedaba vivo. Smith se gira a un lado, levantando sus lentes GPNVG, viendo que el sargento William Mills, ha sido quien ha hecho eso con su _M-14 EBR_ de 7,62mm.

"Joder, Mills. ¿Te has vuelto loco del todo? Bastaba con dejarle inconsciente y amordazarlo. Ahora de seguro vendrán todos los guardias que hayan aquí dentro a por nosotros." exclama Smith enfadado en voz baja, siendo respondido por Mills cómo si nada "Agh, venga ya. Estaba echando mano a su pistolera. De nada." dice sarcástico el sargento graciosillo.

El teniente Smith está en lo cierto: oyen venir hacia ellos sonido de botas: de hombres armados. No son más que dos pelotones (una docena de hombres). Al girar la esquina del pasillo, en alerta y apuntando sus fusiles... los guardias se sorprenden: no ven a nadie. Cuando... algo cae desde arriba entre ellos... y una explosión acaba con la mitad de los guardias: les han tirado una granada de mano. Entonces... desde el techo, habiéndose quedado allí agarrado a las numerosas tuberías metálicas que por allí discurren... con las piernas! Y en un segundo, erguido bocabajo, apunta y de una larga ráfaga automática de su H&K 416A5, se carga otros más. Otro cae por el fuego milimétrico y preciso de Sorenson y su H&K 417 con un disparo justo en medio de la frente... y uno que queda vivo, despavorido, intenta huir en dirección opuesta, corriendo aterrorizado... pero Mills se lo carga con un disparo de su M-14 EBR. Resultado? Dos pelotones, en un largo y no muy ancho pasillo, eliminados en un instante. Así se las gastan y así son de eficaces el Equipo de Delta Force liderado por el teniente primero Charles Smith. Éste, demostrando que está en una forma física prácticamente perfecta, suelta los pies de la tubería del techo en la que se sujeta, da una vuelta en el aire, y tal cual cómo un gato, cae vertical sobre sus propias botas.

Sin perder un segundo, Smith, señala a esa puerta dónde sin duda tiene que haber alguien detrás. Cortan por lo sano: Killmer pega una potente patada a la puerta, abriéndola, y Smith y Sorenson apuntan hacia el interior, encontrándose con...

"¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Por favor por favor por favor! ¡N n no no Nooo! ¡No disparen, no voy armado! ¡NO DISPAREN! ¡Aun tengo 27 años y no quiero morir virgen! ¡POR FAVOR!" grita tremendamente asustado... pero también con una expresión y voz un tanto ridículas, un tipo con bata blanca de científico... bajo la cual lleva ropa de nerd (camisa a cuadros, pantalón tejano gris de pitillo, bambas nike negras y blancas), no muy alto, cara alargada con nariz grande, gafas redondas, pelo oscuro largo churretoso y algo despeinado, y barba de dos días mal arreglada. ¿Quien es este tipo con pinta de rarito que mata? Ian Allister, el joven, brillante y excéntrico a partes iguales científico que "trabajaba" allí, en el nido de hormigas, junto al Doctor Klauss Von Mercury. El tipo levanta las manos llorando estúpidamente. Todos los Delta's bajan las armas, mirándose tontamente Ritchmond y Sorenson, y una vez más, Mills se hace el gracioso, exclamando...

"¿Qué? No me jodas. Este puto agujero ya es raro de por sí, pero... ¿Virgen a los 27? ¿Es coña?" dice el sargento mayor Mills sarcástico, y Smith, no gustándole la broma para nada, le suelta "Sargento, quieres que te dispare otra vez por tu bien? Y esta vez, con una pistola de verdad? Cierra el pico, es una orden. ¡Ah! Y la próxima vez que vuelvas a cargarte a alguien imitando a Dora la exploradora, también te meteré un balazo de verdad, capish?" le dice contundente el teniente Smith al sargento Mills, señalándole con el dedo índice de la mano derecha. El sargento de color hace el gesto de cerrarse la cremallera de los labios, tomándoselo cómo siempre, a cachondeo.

"Sargentos Sorenson y Mills. Vigilad ambos flancos del pasillo. Cualquiera con pinta de guardia o sospechosa que se acerque... ya sabéis que os toca." ordena el teniente a sus dos subordinados, que se quedan más alejados del resto, vigilando ambos lados del pasillo, ordenando Smith a los demás "Teniente Ritchmond. Mantén el sistema de cámaras de seguridad y las comunicaciones por radio aquí dentro, bloqueadas. Pase lo que pase, avisa en cuanto ocurra. Killmer, conmigo."

"Em... eh... esto... oiga... podría... ¿Podría ya dejar de apuntarme con eso? No es por nada, pero es que va a conseguir que me mee en los pantalones. Entre los nervios y el café ya voy demasiado flojo." dice Ian Allister con tonta pose y voz de miedo, con los brazos alzados en señal de rendición y una cara de entre susto y gilipollas que no puede con ella el pobre... especialmente por tener a esos cinco soldados de élite ante él... y las miradas que hielan la sangre bajo sus pasamontañas. Smith acaba por decidir el curso de acción, diciendo...

"Baja el arma, Killmer. … Bien... vamos a charlar un rato cómo... "buenos amigos", ok? Identifícate. Y baja los brazos, que no te vamos a comer vivo." le dice serio y frío el teniente y líder del comando de los Delta Force a ese feo y rarito joven con bata blanca, que un poco más tranquilo, baja los brazos, respondiendo...

"Em... yo... soy... esto... soy... me llamo Ian Allister. Ayudante adjunto y vicedirector técnico de proyectos y sistemas de transferencia molecular ampliada de esta instalación." dice Allister aun asustadizo, exclamando Mills afuera, desde el pasillo "¿Y eso que coño quiere decir? Habla en cristiano, friki!"

"¡Silencio, sargento! ¡No te distraigas ni un segundo!" le grita Smith a Mills, que con mala cara estúpida bajo su pasamontañas de Dora la exploradora, piensa _ya, cómo soy el negro, la bronca siempre para mi. Será verdad que en las pelis de terror los negros siempre somos los primeros en morir._

"Explícate más claramente. Quien eres, por qué estás aquí y para qué." le pregunta serio y contundente el teniente Smith a Allister, que aun acojonado por la presencia de esos soldados con una pinta verdaderamente amenazante ante él, se presta a hablar, respondiendo "Emmm... soy... soy supervisor de... de la... em... trabajo para mi jefe. … El Doctor Klauss Von Mercury."

En cuando Smith y demás Delta's oyen ese nombre... se quedan parados, pero especialmente el teniente. En la reunión estratégica previa a la misión, ha sido uno de los nombres mencionados... cómo objetivos de primer orden que deben ser capturados con vida. Pero lo que los Delta ignoran, es que...

"¿Has dicho el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury? ¡Dónde está! ¡Responde!" exclama Smith con muy malas pulgas, cogiendo con un puño el cuello de la bata de científico de Allister, que acojonándose de verdad, intentando calmar a ese soldado con el rostro cubierto, suelta medio tartamudo "Em... no... no lo sé. Esto... dónde exactamente, quiero decir. Me... me dijo que me escondiera lo mejor que pudiera, pero... los... los guardias me trincaron y querían llevarme no sé a donde."

Smith ya encuentra esa respuesta de por sí extraña. No por lo que sepa o deje de saber ese civil con bata blanca de científico con pinta y comportamiento de rarito, sino por lo que le han dicho a ese civil: que se esconda. _¿Qué demonios querrá decir eso?_ Se pregunta el teniente de los Delta Force en su cabeza.

A su lado, el teniente Killmer, le dice disimuladamente en voz baja a su superior "¿Ha dicho el doctor Klauss Von Mercury? Ese es uno de los objetivos prioritarios de la misión, teniente. Capturar a ese tipo y sus superiores con vida, y si no es posible... liquidarlos sin miramientos. Son las órdenes y no tenemos derecho a hacernos preguntas, pero... no se las está haciendo ya, teniente?" pregunta un tanto intrigante el teniente segundo Zack Killmer al teniente primero Charles Smith, que mirando muy seriamente al asustado Ian Allister, responde...

"No estamos aquí para hacernos preguntas, sino para cumplir las órdenes. Pero tienes razón. Es uno de los objetivos de la misión y hay que cumplirlo. … Agh... muy bien, Ian Allister..." dice Smith intentando ser "amable" (aunque no se le nota nada), pero Allister replica aun asustadizo y despistado "Ehh... doctor. Doctor Ian Allister. Si... si no le importa. Em... teniente Smi...?" pero acojonando de nuevo al científico rarito, Smith, apuntando su HK 416A5 exclama medio en broma...

"Ah ah ah ah ah. Por tu bien, será mejor que olvides ese o cualquier otro nombre o rango que hayas oído. ¿He hablado lo bastante claro?" dice bastante en serio (aunque también un tanto de cachondeo) el teniente Smith, y el pobre de Allister, no puede hacer más que hacer que sí con la cabeza muy rápido, acojonado de verdad por verse apuntado por tan sofisticada y bien equipada arma. Smith, ante esa respuesta, baja el arma, pidiéndole (o más bien ordenándole a Allister)...

"Bien... muy bien. Entonces... si sabes dónde está, llévanos ante él." y el feo y estrambótico científico, saliendo afuera, al pasillo iluminado con las luces de emergencia rojas, señalando tontamente con el dedo, exclama "Por... por aquí. ... Em... ¿Puedo llamarle señor X?"

Smith, ni le responde, haciendo precisas señales manuales para que cada cual se ponga al frente o detrás y en alerta, protegiendo su avance por ese espacio cerrado, mientras el sargento Mills, empuñando con la mano derecha su M14 EBR, con la izquierda le da un empujón a Allister, diciéndole con impertinencia "Andando, friki.", al mismo tiempo que Sorenson le dice en voz baja a Ritchmond "Supongo que el teniente sabe lo que se hace. Pero opino que vamos de cabeza a la boca del lobo."

El grupo empieza a moverse en dirección a lo que es el epicentro de esa instalación subterránea, mientras arriba, aunque bastante mitigado por los metros de tierra y hormigón, siguen oyéndose las explosiones del bombardeo. El teniente Smith pero... lleva rato ligando cabos en su cabeza. Que quizás, sólo quizás... él, el Ejército de los Estados Unidos y su gobierno, todos... han caído de cuatro patas en una trampa muy bien parada. En otras palabras... que su objetivo puede que...

**** _En el mismo instante exacto: Sala de Crisis o "Situation Room", Casa Blanca,_

 _Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. 7:43 AM hora local****_

Se siente acorralado cómo un ratón ante una manada de gatos hambrientos... cuando debería sentirse en posición de fuerza cómo comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas más poderosas del planeta. La tensión; el miedo; el... sentimiento de culpa. Todo eso se le acumula en su ser y sentir desde el tremendo y grave, gravísimo error que cometió al enviar casi 140 hombres de la Guardia Nacional de Nebraska a una muerte segura y sin ruborizarse, cómo si de un señor feudal se tratara. ¿O es más bien... por el miedo visceral a que cuando termine todo esto, el peso de la ley y de la propia historia caiga sobre él en forma de bochorno y deshonra en la memoria de Estados Unidos cómo país? Puede que sí o puede que no. Pero la certeza inmediata, es que una decisión clave ya ha sido tomada y no es otra que aplastar y detener en seco una conspiración de tales proporciones fuera de control que Estados Unidos, por desconocimiento o dejadez, ha permitido que creciera. La otra... es otra decisión clave que incluso a estas alturas se resiste o duda en tomar, porque autorizarla, significará para él y para nadie más que para él, una sola cosa: su tumba política, e incluso cómo figura pública o personal. Cosa que le da ya no rabia visceral... sino verdadero terror.

Y es que él, el Presidente Dyrrell, está viviendo en carne propia, uno de los peores momentos de su vida, sino el que más. Sabe que aunque gane esta batalla... para él la "guerra", la suya personal y cómo máxima figura política del país que lidera, está perdida. Y no precisamente por la batalla para devolver a Blackforest Village bajo la soberanía de la Unión; sino contra quien ahora ya sabe que lo ha dirigido y lo sigue dirigiendo todo: Richard Stravinski... y la decisión de dar autorización para acabar con él. Sin sospechar el Presidente y nadie, que...

En la sala de crisis de la Casa Blanca, situada en el ala oeste de la misma, y presidida por una gran mesa rectangular con hasta 11 sillas de cuero alrededor... más otras sillas detrás, todo rodeado de grandes monitores, destacando el gran monitor central empotrado en la pared, a una punta de la mesa, en la otra punta de la cual, se sienta Dyrrell, que permanece sentado en su butaca de cuero bajo el escudo presidencial en la pared de tras suyo. En una postura y expresión que sólo puede definirse de una forma: de muy profunda preocupación. Él, que cómo buen cowboy texano de buena cuna, siempre lo tuvo todo y lo consiguió todo... ahora se pregunta quien demonios le mandó meterse en esto. Pero también... qué cómo es posible que esto esté pasando.

Una _situation room_ dónde Dyrrell no está solo ni mucho menos, sino acompañado delante suyo a su izquierda por la Secretaria de Defensa, Melissa Goldberd (mujer de 45 años medio de color, más blanca que negra, alta, en traje de ejecutiva y muy seria y profesional); al lado de ésta, el jefe de Estado Mayor Conjunto, General del USMC o Cuerpo de Marines, Peter McQueen (hombre de 58 años, raza negra, no muy alto pero corpulento y en plena forma pese a su edad, cabeza rapada y pronunciado bigote con mostacho en la cara) en su correspondiente uniforme verde de cuatro estrellas de los marines. Frente a Dyrrell, a su derecha, está sentado el asesor del Presidente, John Andrews, quien...

Lo que está aconteciendo, o más bien se está observando el devenir de las cosas, es algo de tal importancia, que la tensión y preocupación que ahí dentro se respira, se puede cortar con cuchillo, o incluso con motosierra. Pero Dyrrell... parece cómo ausente, con sus manos juntadas sobre su frente, tapando un rostro de alguien que está viviendo un calvario que ni siquiera al peor de sus enemigos desearía. Bueno... quizás a uno sí. Al responsable de su desdicha: Richard Stravinski. ¿O esa desdicha en realidad...

Sea cómo fuere, Andrews, que pese a que tiene que trabajar para quien ha sido con él un auténtico cabronías, con quien sólo le hacía caso en público cuando le daba la real gana... siente ahora, lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que sentiría por su "jefe": compasión.

"Em... señor Presidente... señor Presidente!" le grita Andrews a Dyrrell al ver que esté mantiene su pose de gran pensador con las manos juntadas sobre su frente, acabando Dyrrell por reaccionar... mirando a su asesor con una expresión de cansancio, agotamiento. Casi casi... cómo si estuviera presenciando en vida su propio funeral... y no sólo político.

"Aaaggghhh... … John... por qué te entestas en querer salvar lo que no tiene salvación." dice Dyrrell bajando la mano de su frente, mostrando su rostro visiblemente demacrado y cansado pero serio y trascendental, siendo visto por Andrews con cierta compasión hacia quien no hacía mucho, le complicaba la vida día sí día también. Todo esto, ante los demás presentes en la sala... pero también cierta desconfianza por parte del militar y la Secretaria de Defensa. Dyrrell exclama entonces con la mirada perdida "Después de esto... no... puede que incluso de antes, ya me puedo considerar un cadáver político. … Mi carrera está acabada. Liquidada. Y todos los dedos acusadores me señalan a mi y a nadie más que a mi. No... la historia misma me señalará para siempre. … Mfmfmf... debí hacer caso a mi difunto padre y no haberme metido nunca en política. Mi ambición ha sido al final mi perdición."

"Señor... em... no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Usted es el comandante en jefe. Es... es el líder de la nación. En su juramento, prometió preservar y proteger la Constitución de los Estados Unidos de cualquier enemigo extranjero o... interior. Y aunque sea... muy duro para usted, debe afrontarlo. … Si lo hace, la historia le juzgará con otros ojos. Lo ha hecho tarde, sí. Y ha cometido errores graves, sí. Pero... al final hizo lo correcto." le dice Andrews a Dyrrell, en un tono inusitadamente trascendental para quien el Presidente es un "funcionario" o cómo le llama muchas veces, un "cuatro ojos de Boston con la gracia en el culo". Pero para sorpresa del asesor y de los demás presentes, Dyrrell, con sonrisa y mirada tristes, cómo aceptando su fatal destino, responde...

"¿Lo correcto, John? Eso díselo a las familias de esos 138 hombres que yo mandé a la muerte cómo animales al matadero. Y los que hoy también pueden morir. … Y ahora... ahora..." exclama el Presidente estadounidense endureciendo la mirada, tal vez al pensar que a lo que debe dar ahora autorización, será tal vez, lo único que de verdad le puede dar alguna recompensa o satisfacción, porque...

"Siento interrumpir, señor Presidente. Pero deberían atender a las pantallas principales. ¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora, General?" pregunta la Secretaria de Defensa Melissa Goldberg al Jefe de Junta de Jefes de Estado Mayor, General de 4 estrellas de los Marines Peter McQueen, quien responde...

"Según el plan de estrategia dirigido por el General Miller Adams del Ejército... es la hora de la ofensiva terrestre por los cuatro flancos alrededor del bosque, al mismo tiempo que la invasión del pueblo de Blackforest Village. Hay que comprobar si ese pequeño pueblo está desierto o cómo según consta por los vuelos de reconocimiento..." pero el General no puede seguir explicando, porque por una de las pantallas principales, mientras en el resto se muestran mapas estratégicos y modelos informáticos o en 3D de la situación y transcurso de la batalla, entra en escena por videoconferencia alguien que Dyrrell aun tiene en el fondo cierta resistencia a darle autorización. ¿Autorización para qué? ¿Y a quien? Al director del FBI, Peter Johnson.

"Señor Presidente. Por lo poco que sabemos aquí, en Blackforest Village de momento todo marcha según lo previsto. Y veo... que mi "jefe", el Secretario de Justicia, no está aquí con usted." dice Johnson con una mueca confiada en los labios, siendo replicado por Dyrrell con cierto enfado "De eso se ocupan los militares, Peter. Y no te preocupes por el Secretario de Justicia Cabot. … Sólo está buscando la manera de explicar que coño ha pasado a los ciudadanos cuando todo haya pasado. No... incluso cuando esté pasando." dice el Presidente con mala cara e incluso desprecio. Pero el Director del FBI no se anda con medias tintas, y exclama con contundencia...

"Señor Presidente... usted es humano, cómo yo y todos nosotros, y cómo tal, tiene sentimientos y puede cometer errores. Nombrar a Richard Straviski cómo Director General de la CIA, fue sin duda el mayor de ellos. Sí, puede que resultase... útil, por decirlo así, para la Central de Inteligencia y la NSA cuando estuvo allí. Pero el haberle dado tanto poder... sólo ha provocado que se deje cegar por el poder y querer siempre más y más... y más. Y ahora no es sólo un problema. … Es una amenaza para el mundo entero. A este lado... y al otro de la puerta de Ginza. Y de las puertas... que sospecha que tiene o..." va diciendo Peter intrigante e interesante, pero Dyrrell, cabreándose, exclama...

"¡Maldita sea, Peter, dime algo que no sepa! ¡Ve al grano!" grita Dyrrell con una expresión grotesca en la cara, diciéndole a su lado Andrews con tacto "Señor Presidente, cálmese, por favor. Aquí todos estamos en el mismo barco. Y todos aquí le somos leales. Y él también. Tiene que escucharle."

Dyrrell echa un sonoro suspiro de resignación, y acaba por hacer un gesto con la mano hacia las grandes pantallas a la otra punta de la mesa rectangular, dándole paso al Director del FBI, quien explica, o mejor dicho, solicita...

"Presidente Dyrrell... en este mismo instante, el Ejército y las Fuerzas Aéreas, luchan para reconquistar un pequeño pueblo y un bosque que han sido conquistadas ilegalmente por un enemigo que desconocemos que pretende realmente. Pero sabemos quien es, sobre quien se sustenta, y... dónde está. Usted me dio unas órdenes precisas y estoy aquí, para decirle... que el FBI está listo para cumplirlas. Y para hacerlo, además, amparados por la ley. Estamos ya colaborando con el Fiscal General. Pero en resumidas cuentas, señor Presidente... ya sabe para que le llamo. … Tengo a mis chicos del SWAT, a mis mejores hombres, preparados y en posición para actuar... dónde ya sabe, señor Presidente. … En Langley, Virginia. En la central de la CIA. Tenemos pruebas más que contundentes, más desde que hemos interrogado a los dos supervivientes de Blackforest Village... que él es el responsable, o... uno de los responsables. El Fiscal General lo cree firmemente. Y puesto que es obvio que no se entregará pacíficamente y sin hacer mucho ruido..." pero la petición sobradamente justificada del jefe del FBI para actuar directamente contra quien no debe de ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado... es cortada en seco por Dyrrell, o mejor sería decir... por su miedo.

"¡NO! … Esperaremos... a que termine la operación militar en Nebraska. Si esto va a acabar conmigo políticamente... antes quiero acabar con él. ¡LITERALMENTE! … No sólo quiero acabar con Richard Stravinski. ¡QUIERO HUMILLARLO! … Es el único consuelo que me queda. ¿Está claro, Peter?" le advierte Dyrrell muy en serio a Peter Johnson, incluso con ira en la cara y sus ojos, quedándose todos allí, parados por la reacción de Dyrrell. Quiere actuar con contundencia contra Stravinski... pero se resiste aun a actuar. Sin duda, que quiera esperar a que terminen las operaciones militares en Blackforest Village, es sólo una excusa: el miedo, sí, miedo, a intervenir contra ni más ni menos que la CIA y las consecuencias políticas y para el país que eso pueda tener... y cuya culpa recaerá sobre él, es lo que de verdad le da miedo. Ni se imagina Dyrrell... el terrible error que una vez más, está cometiendo. Bueno... haga lo que haga... su adversario sin duda...

**** _En el mismo instante exacto: Ciudad de Blackforest Village, Nebraska._

 _5:50 AM hora local****_

Cómo soldado es un veterano que en dos o tres décadas, sus nietos seguro que le aborrecerán por la cantidad de batallitas que les contará... si es que llega a viejo teniendo en cuenta su profesión. Claro que también es un tipo divertido y con ingenio a la hora de darle a la sin hueso, porque siempre consigue llamar la atención, tanto entre sus iguales cómo entre sus superiores, y por haberse ganado un respeto y empatía desde que entró cómo recluta más de veinte años atrás... convertido ahora en uno de los más veteranos de una unidad de prestigio del Ejército de los Estados Unidos: el _75_ _th_ _Ranger Regiment_ , más conocidos simplemente cómo "Rangers", una unidad de élite especialmente preparada y entrenada para operaciones de asalto y toma por varios frentes (por aire por operaciones paracaidistas o desde helicóptero, o por infiltración y asalto terrestres). Unidad en la que se siente cómo pez en el agua.

Y es que él, el Mayor James Gordon, que dirige el 1º de Rangers, un tipo de 42 años de cabello rubio con típico peinado de soldado al más puro estilo cacerola, ojos azules y cara robusta de facciones nórdicas, alto y delgado pero musculado de piel morena, por estar constantemente participando en ejercicios, maniobras o en la supervisión del entrenamiento de los nuevos... es alguien que tiene lo que un militar de combate en primera línea debe tener: gran desempeño cómo comandante de tropas, inteligencia e instinto, capacidad más para reaccionar rápido que para pensar demasiado, y sobre todo... una magnífica relación con sus hombres, porque siempre ha considerado que el tener una buena relación con sus iguales y sus inferiores es fundamental para que la cosa funcione... lo que no significa que alguna puya de vez en cuando le caiga a sus superiores o a quien sea, porque no es de callar y obedecer ciegamente. Pero con eso... un soldado muy experimentado y todo un veterano muchas veces condecorado.

Ayudándole en esto, le suele acompañar siempre su segundo, o cómo él lo llama, su "calzón pegado a su culo" (cómo decía el sargento horvarth en "Save Private Ryan"): el Sargento Mayor Ryan Ssang-Park, (diez años más joven que Gordon, de raza asiática por ser nieto de inmigrantes surcoreanos, con cabeza rapada, más bien de estatura media tirando a baja, pero en muy buena forma igualmente, ojos negros chispeantes y despiertos... y más serio en apariencia que su superior).

Un sargento mayor de origen coreano con un mayor de facciones nórdicas o germánicas... que dirigen una columna o batallón con una misión clara y en apariencia muy fácil: ocupar la pequeña ciudad de Blackforest Village.

El mayor, con el sargento a su lado, iniciando otra parte muy importante de la operación masiva y por varias fases ideada por el General Miller Adams, están a punto de entrar en el susodicho pueblo, aldea o minúscula ciudad perdida en medio de la naturaleza, a través de la única carretera que conduce a ella y que la cruza por en medio. Ambos, van al frente de la columna de transportes blindados de tropas ( _APC_ ), los _M1126 ICV_. Columna de hasta 15 ICV's que va escoltada al frente y al final, por dos carros o MBT Abrams _M1A2 SEPv2_ (versión del ejército con camuflaje para el bosque), y equipados con el equipo de combate urbano _TUSK_ para mayor protección. Vehículos cortesía del 1º de Caballería. A parte de esto, sobre ellos, les sobrevuela un helicóptero de combate _Boeing AH-64E Apache Guardian_ del 229 regimiento aéreo, que cumple al mismo tiempo, la función de refuerzo aéreo en caso necesario y de reconocimiento para las fuerzas de tierra: para el mayor Gordon y sus hombres del 75 regimiento de Rangers. Todo parece perfectamente planificado y marchar cómo está previsto. Pero... lo que es una sospecha y que se va a destapar ahí...

El mayor y su segundo, a bordo del M1126 que va en cabeza tras el carro Abrams que protege la columna al frente, acompañados de otros siete soldados más los dos tripulantes del blindado (cada M1126 puede transportar hasta nueve soldados)... en una escena que puede recordar demasiado, al primer ataque perpetrado por la Guardia Nacional de Nebraska a penas 72 horas antes... pero en este caso, él confía en la alta preparación de sus hombres y en contar con material mucho mejor y moderno. Cosa que ya se denota en el propio uniforme de combate y equipo de las tropas del 75 Regimiento de Rangers: uniformes de combate de tipo UCP con cascos OPS-Core Fast con binoculares, cascos y micrófono acoplados, gafas tácticas para protección de los ojos y armilla o chaleco Ranger Body Armor sobre el tronco. A parte, de ir armados (cómo unidad especial que son), con los HK 416A5 y no con los M4, equipados con mira réflex, linterna táctica y puntero láser, así cómo empuñadura con mango.

En el interior de ese blindado que avanza por la carretera que lleva y traviesa Blackforest Village, la tensión se palpa y es evidente. Todos saben perfectamente que les pasó a sus colegas de la Guardia Nacional de Nebraska. Pero también saben que esas tropas no eran en absoluto de primera línea ni fuerzas especiales cómo ellos. Y tampoco dudan... que si el Mayor James Gordon está con ellos y va al frente, todo irá bien. Y están en lo cierto, porque...

"Menuda suerte, eh, sargento?" dice intentando ser distendido y despreocupado uno de los soldados enfrente del sargento mayor Park y el Mayor Gordon, replicando primero con contundencia "Ya. Eso mismo me dijo un joven caporal hace cinco años en Iraq. ¿Sabes dónde estaba 24 horas después? … En el maldito depósito de cadáveres. Así que deja de creer que nos han destinado a la misión más fácil de la operación, porque podemos estar yendo directos hacia una trampa del enemigo."

El joven sargento se queda parado, tragando saliva y sin replicar. Pero Gordon, conociendo a su colega ya de años, y más distendido y amable, exclama "Joder, Ryan. ¿Sigues pensando eso de que los que van a la batalla creyendo que ya la tienen ganada antes de empezar, son los primeros en morir? Aquí todos somos conscientes de a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. Somos Rangers, recuerdas? Sua sponte, amigo." dice el Mayor con una mueca simpática en la cara. Pero el sargento coreano, no se acaba de fiar del todo, replicando...

"Aaaggghhh... ya lo sé, mayor. Pero sabiendo lo que les pasó a los de la Guardia Nacional de Nebraska... los hombres más jóvenes de seguro que no pueden evitar relacionar inconscientemente aquello con nosotros. Los paralelismos son demasiados. Y no..." va explicando un tanto preocupado el sargento mayor Park, ante la mirada en silencio de los demás soldados sentados en el interior del blindado. Pero cómo Gordon sabe hacer y es experto en hacer por su veteranía... es en animar y dar apoyo a sus hombres, empezando por aquellos que dudan o tienen miedo de lo que vaya a pasar. Y se demuestra con la respuesta del Mayor, más que para el sargento Park para el resto de sus hombres que les acompañan en el interior del M1126, Gordon exclama con expresión seria pero confiada en su rostro...

"Eso mismo me pasaba a mi cuando empecé cómo soldado de primera clase hace veinte años. Tener miedo y dudas más cuando tu propia vida está en juego, es la cosa más normal del mundo. Quien no le pase, o miente o está mal de la cabeza. Pero los años y la experiencia, me han enseñado algo, muchachos. … Nunca luchamos solos. Y no me refiero a la cadena de mando. Sino que si luchas y defiendes a los demás hombres... los demás hombres lucharán y te defenderán a ti. En otras palabras, somos una... extraña familia. El sargento Park es la madre sobreprotectora y miedosa que nunca te dejará salir más tarde de las nueve, y que por supuesto, siempre piensa sobremanera antes de actuar. Mientras que yo... soy el padre bonachón y permisivo, que os dejará el coche para ir al baile del instituto con vuestra chica e incluso os dará un paquete de preservativos para que os lo paséis bien de verdad." dice simpático el mayor, provocando lo que quiere: que sus hombres se rían y se quiten tensión de encima. Pero Gordon termina su explicación en tono trascendental, diciendo...

"Pero ante todo... soy el comandante de vuestro batallón, que supervisa vuestra entrenamiento hasta el más mínimo detalle y que ya conoce perfectamente cómo sois y cómo actúa cada uno de vosotros. Y sólo puedo decir... que sois... que somos, los mejores. Y que me importa un rábano que nos encontremos ahí... porque lo haremos mejor que nadie. Siempre lo hacemos. Recordad. Rangers..." dice el Mayor una vez más sonriendo confiado a sus hombres, que exclaman más animados "¡ABRAN CAMINO, SEÑOR!"

"Bien dicho, muchachos. Jajaja. Y tú, mi querido calzón, a ver si aprendes de ellos. Sonríe. La vida es hermosa." dice sarcástico James Gordon ante su sargento mayor, que le mira con mala cara tonta de reojo, exclamando éste "Se te ve feliz, eh? ¿Es por tu tercer divorcio?"

"¡Ja! Puede. Si hay algo aun más terrible que cualquier batalla... eso es el matrimonio, te lo aseguro, jajaja." dice riendo aparentemente despreocupado, cómo si el estar en medio de una operación de gran importancia no le afectara para nada, siendo replicado con sarcasmo por el sargento mayor Park con estúpida cara inquisitorial "Por qué no me sorprende."

"¡Mayor, estamos entrando en la ciudad! ¡Llegada a punto asignado, en un minuto!" le grita al Mayor uno de los tripulantes, el copiloto, del blindado, y Gordon, dándose por enterado y asintiendo afirmativamente con la cabeza, ya mucho más serio y puesto en situación, exclama "¡Muy bien, preparaos para intervenir! ¡Según reconocimiento en esta pequeña ciudad se han avistado civiles, pero según inteligencia... no debería de haber nadie!"

"Señor..." pregunta uno de los soldados al mayor Gordon visiblemente preocupado, diciendo "Entonces... lo que se dice es cierto? ¿Los habitantes originales de la ciudad fueron masacrados? Y si es así... quien..." pero el soldado no puede preguntar más, porque Park le hace callar en seco, exclamando con malas pulgas y disciplina militares "¡No es momento de preguntas, soldado! ¡Escucha las órdenes y cúmplelas a la perfección! ¡Aquí todos somos Rangers, está claro!?"

El soldado, recargando su HK416 con una sonrisita un tanto maliciosa entre labios, hace que sí con la cabeza, intentando disipar unas dudas o miedos, cómo bien ha dicho Gordon, que todo soldado joven siempre tiene antes de entrar en acción, nunca durante, porque quien duda o piensa demasiado en batalla, suele acabar herido o muerto antes de que se entere. Pero esas dudas o inquietud... también las tiene Gordon, aunque para dentro suyo. Pero... antes de que el mayor pueda dar más instrucciones a los demás hombres y al resto del batallón por radio... lo que no esperaba; lo que también forma parte del misterio, hace acto de presencia, cuando...

Gordon y demás se pegan una buena sacudida hacia un lado, cuando el conductor del M1126 frena bruscamente... y con él, toda la columna blindada. Algo que en un principio no tiene por qué sorprender a nadie... salvo por un detalle sin importancia: allí no debería de haber nadie... porque todos fueron masacrados.

"¡Conductor, informe! ¡Por qué nos paramos antes de llegar al punto de llegada!" exclama el sargento mayor Park con enfado, respondiendo el conductor del blindado, un muy joven especialista o _specialist_...

"¡El carro de delante ha tenido que detenerse, señor! ¡Hay civiles cruzando la calle!" exclama incrédulo el conductor del blindado, causando la misma impresión a los demás pasajeros de uniforme... excepto al Mayor Gordon, que se queda todo intrigado, preguntándose si los tripulantes del carro Abrams que va al frente se han bebido o fumado algo raro... o de si ciertos rumores que corren por ahí, son ciertos: que los habitantes originales de Blackforest Village fueron reemplazados por...

"¡Todos preparados para salir! ¡Hay que sacar a esos civiles de enmedio y ocupar posiciones! ¡Desplegaos por..." va ordenando el sargento mayor Park... pero Gordon le corta enseguida, visiblemente serio... al instante, metido de lleno en lo que debe de hacer y ser, exclamando "¡NO! ¡Que no salga nadie, es una orden!"

"¿? Pero... mayor, no podemos dejar a esos civiles sueltos en medio! ¡Hay que sacarlos de aquí antes de que les maten! ¡De seguro que hay tropas o francotiradores enemigos entre las casas! ¡Hay que hacer un despliegue rápido y cubrir a nuestros hombres!" grita Park incluso con enfado a Gordon, que cuando va a responderle, el segundo conductor y operario del sistema de comunicaciones y armas, llama la atención al Mayor, diciéndole... con estupefacción "¡Mayor Gordon! ¡Tenemos a los civiles en imagen! ¡Los estoy captando a través de la cámara de la calibre .50! ¡Son una mujer y un niño! ¿Es que están ciegos o..." dice desconcertado el joven operador del sistema electrónico de control de armas, un soldado de 1ª clase de raza negra, porque no entiende que demonios hacen esas personas andando tan tranquilamente por la calle. Gordon no acababa de creerse esos rumores... pero presiente que lo que tienen delante, y lo que explique porque puede haber gente si los habitantes originales fueron asesinados...

El Mayor hace un gesto con la cabeza con mirada fulminante, denotando que ahora no bromea, y el operador que es también el de la radio, comunica las instrucciones del Mayor al resto de la columna. Es entonces cuando Gordon se levanta y echa una ojeada a través de la mirilla o visillo blindado en la parte superior de la tanqueta... viendo algo que no tiene ningún sentido: una mujer joven que anda con un niño de unos 5 años cogido de la mano. En apariencia, no parece nada más que una mujer andando con su hijo. Pero el Mayor se ha fijado que no cuadra en absoluto... que dos civiles anden tan tranquilamente... y que fijándose en su cara al pasar al lado del blindado, su cara es sonriente, pero al mismo tiempo... cómo si fuese una sonrisa artificial, de muñeco, que sencillamente... no parece de una persona normal de carne y hueso. Y también... en cómo andan esas dos personas, de forma extraña: lentamente, incluso... con una extraña y al mismo tiempo, precisa... torpeza. Tal cual cómo si fueran...

"¡Mayor! ¡Veo más civiles! ¡A las tres! ¡Perecen... em... una niña y... y un sheriff!?" exclama con desconcierto el tripulante y operador del _Remote Weapon Station_ , viendo lo que ve a través del monitor que tiene enfrente... que inmediatamente, Gordon se da cuenta lo que pasa: que el rumor que ha oído él y otros muchos en el ejército... y especialmente en el SOCOM, es cierto. Dejando a los demás hombres y especialmente al sargento mayor Park descolocados, el Mayor...

"Que toda la columna toque sus cláxons." ordena Gordon al joven soldado negro que va delante, quedándose éste y el conductor del blindado mirándose sin entender nada, pero viendo que Gordon va muy en serio en lo que dice. Park se da cuenta de ello, amedrentando a los dos tripulantes (y ante el estupor de los demás soldados del _75_ _th_ _Rangers Regiment_ ), exclamando el sargento de origen coreano "¡Ya habéis oído las órdenes! ¡Transimitdlas al resto de la columna! ¡Vamos!"

"Em... sí, sargento." responde el joven soldado negro visiblemente descolocado, pero acaba contactando por radio a través de los cascos de su casco con el resto de la columna blindada, diciendo "Aquí Green Charlie zero a todos los vehículos. Haced sonar vuestros claxon al mismo tiempo. Repito. Haced sonar vuestros claxon al mismo tiempo. No es broma. Son órdenes del mayor Gordon."

Dejando tan descolocados cómo a ellos a los tripulantes de los demás blindados, incluyendo los dos tanques, acaban por obedecer, respondiendo todos con un "¡Roger!" a través de la radio... y en Blackforest Village, en la calle principal que la carretera interestatal que la atraviesa en su centro... se empieza a oír un ruido verdaderamente ensordecedor, que es el de todos los blindados de transporte de tropas _M1126_ tocando sus bocinas, que suenan y son de hecho cómo las de un camión, al unísono. Gordon vuelve a observarlo todo a través de las mirillas blindadas de la parte superior del blindado para comprobar su teoría... que resulta ser lo que está pensando: observa que pese al tremendo ruido, completamente ensordecedor que hace la columna blindada con sus claxon al mismo tiempo...

"Mayor... con el debido respeto y por la amistad que tengo contigo... eres consciente de cómo estas conduciendo todo esto?" pregunta el sargento mayor Park a Gordon, más que estupefacto, enfadado con su superior por cómo está actuando ante una situación dónde civiles inocentes pueden caer por fuego cruzado... situación que en realidad es otra, y Gordon se ha dado cuenta de ello. Pero el sargento le recrimina a su superior...

"Parados aquí en medio somos un blanco perfecto para esos hijos de puta, Mayor. Hay que ponerse en movimiento y moverse ya. Lo que hace no tiene ningún..." va diciendo Park casi abroncando a su propio superior y comandante del batallón combinado de tropas especiales de asalto y blindados, pero para desconcierto de verdad del sargento mayor, Gordon, mirando muy intrigado y reflexivo... pero también sorprendido, por los visillos blindados de la trampilla superior, exclama...

"Así que existen, mh? Vaya vaya... vaya. Sargento, deja de hablar cómo un recluta mocoso y échale una ojeada a esto." dice Gordon... con una sonrisita maliciosa en la cara, cómo si estuviera aceptando... que se la han jugado. ¿El qué? Ante los otros siete soldados que no entienden de que diantre va todo eso, Park se levanta y se pone al lado, apretujado, con el Mayor, mirando ambos hacia atrás, por la mirilla blindada, descubriendo el Sargento Mayor para su sorpresa...

"Puedo llegar a entender que esto es Nebraska y que aquí son... bastante toscos. La Norteamérica profunda. Pero... que ante la llegada de una columna blindada que está haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, mientras a apenas dos o tres millas, se está desarrollando una batalla... y ni se inmutan. Andan tan tranquilos de un lado para otro cómo... si no existiéramos. Mejor dicho... cómo si ellos no existieran. Puede que..." dice Gordon reflexivo, mirando a esos civiles por la mirilla blindada del M1126, viendo que efectivamente, esos civiles andan por la calle sin inmutarse, con un rumbo fijo, ajenos completamente a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Gordon, con el sargento mirándole extrañado a su lado, dice entonces...

"¡Ja! Que hijos de puta. Nos han engañado cómo a lerdos y hemos caído de cuatro patas. Odio dejarlo todo en manos de esos estrategas fumadores compulsivos de búnker. Ese trabajo es para aburridos y maricas." dice con estúpida cara aburrida el Mayor Gordon, cómo si sorprendentemente, se lo tomara a pitorreo... pero dejando, cómo no puede ser de otra manera, a su segundo y a los demás presentes, descolocados a más no poder, pero al mismo tiempo... dándose cuenta que una vez más, su comandante, el Mayor Gordon, sabe manejar la situación de tal manera que hasta puede permitirse el lujo de bromear sobre ella... aunque sea más bien, una fachada. Park, intentando seguirle el paso a su superior, le suelta en el mismo tono...

"¿Estás llamando al General Adams aburrido y... gay? Atrévete a decirle eso a la cara y puedes estar seguro que te rompería las piernas con su bastón, por muy viejo que sea él y por muy Ranger que seas tú." dice el sargento mayor intentando ser sarcástico... pero delatándole su rostro, que sigue siendo de estupefacción mal disimulada... Gordon, haciendo el gesto con la mano al conductor a ambos tripulantes para que paren los cláxons, responde a su "calzón pegado a su culo" con expresión más seria e intrigante...

"Habrá que comprobarlo directamente. … ¡Pasadme la radio!" ordena el Mayor al operador del sistema de armas y comunicaciones, pasándole esté al superior el transmisor... y Gordon transmite sus instrucciones a toda la columna. Unas ordenes a primera vista acordes con las que les vienen dadas... pero que Gordon sabe ya que no van a salir exactamente cómo están previstas, porque...

"¡Atención, aquí Green Charlie zero a toda la columna y a Zorro Wing zero! ¡Os habla el Mayor James Gordon! ¡Preparaos para salir! ¡Dividiros en cuatro secciones por cada flanco del pueblo! ¡Quiero formación en pelotones de asalto! ¡Id casa por casa en busca de francotiradores y posibles tropas enemigas camufladas! ¡Y tened máxima precaución, repito, MÁXIMA PRECAUCIÓN, con esos civiles que estáis viendo andar por la ciudad! ¡Si se os acercan demasiado o no hacen caso a vuestras instrucciones... tenéis permiso para disparar un tiro de advertencia al aire! ¡Sino... ya sabéis que hacer! ¡Zorro Wing uno, proporciona cobertura aérea e informa de cualquier cosa que veas! ¡EN MARCHA!" acaba ordenando Gordon, casi arengando para la batalla a sus tropas, siendo respondido con un contundente "¡ROGER!" por radio del resto de la columna, y desde el helicóptero Apache que les cubre desde el aire, cuyo piloto responde " _Green Charlie Zero, aquí Zorro Wing Uno, recibido! ¡Os cubrimos el culo! ¡Podéis salir!_ "

La columna de una quincena de blindados de transporte de tropas o APC _M1126_ , escoltada por punta y punta por dos MBT M1A2 Abrams con equipo Tusk incorporado del 1º de Caballería, abre sus trampillas traseras... iniciando el rápido despliegue de las tropas de asalto del 1er batallón Ranger. Con los capitanes dando las órdenes a los sargentos, y estos, dirigiendo y organizando los pelotones o grupos que van penetrando en las pocas callejuelas del pequeño, minúsculo pueblo, empezando a asaltar casa por casa, en busca de posibles y muy probables tiradores enemigos o peor aun, grupos de artilleros con misiles anti tanque o morteros. Gordon, Park y los hombres de su blindado, el segundo por delante de la columna, avanzan andando por la calle principal, que no llega a los 300 metros de longitud, lo que da una idea de que Blackforest Village, la ciudad en sí, es (o era mejor dicho) un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo dónde nunca pasaba nada.

Sobre sus cabezas, el omnipresente helicóptero de combate Apache, les sobrevuela en círculos, protegiendo y estando muy atento al más mínimo movimiento sospechoso que pueda producirse en un área no muy grande, que apenas ocupa menos de 1 Km². Pero el Mayor James Gordon, ya tiene una sospecha, o certeza mas bien... de que están allí porque...

"Agh... es una verdadera lástima. Un lugar tan tranquilo y apacible, rodeado de naturaleza casi virgen, con montañas nevadas de fondo, aire puro y limpio... y tener que estar lleno de muñecas sin alma, cómo en ese anime japonés de ciencia ficción. ¿Tú te acuerdas cómo se llamaba?" dice Gordon todo distendido, cómo si la cosa no fuera importante, andando al lado del sargento mayor Park, mosqueado por momentos, exclama con mala cara...

"Mayor... haga el favor de hablar claro. A que demonios se está refiriendo. Que..." el segundo del jefe del batallón quiere saber la verdad de los labios de su superior, mientras a su alrededor, van oyéndose incesantemente los gritos de la tropa de "¡Clear! ¡Clear! ¡All Clear!" que van asaltando y escudriñando casa por casa, en busca de tiradores o soldados enemigos, o también en busca de civiles... cosa que no cuadra ni puede cuadrar con lo que saben y fueron informados antes de partir para la misión: que los habitantes originales de Blackforest Village, fueron masacrados cómo alimañas. Mientras esto ocurre a su alrededor, Ryan Ssang-Park se quedan mirando seriamente a James Gordon por un instante, en silencio, con incredulidad o intentando descifrar que es lo que sabe su superior. Algo que entonces...

En la distancia, se oye una ráfaga corta de fusil de asalto: uno de los _Rangers_ acaba de disparar su HK 416A5. Park se da cuenta que Gordon tiene una mueca confiada en su rostro... cómo si supiese de antemano que esto iba a pasar. Pero no hay tiempo que perder. Oyen entonces una discusión y gritos de alguien... que parece que ha cometido un grave error. Ambos mandos salen corriendo hacia de dónde proviene la situación, entrando por una de las callejuelas de la minúscula ciudad... viendo pasar a más de esos civiles que andan con una cara... que parece literalmente de un maniquí. Cuando Gordon y Park llegan corriendo hasta el lugar...

"¡Qué ha ocurrido! ¡Capitán, informe de la situación, YA!" le grita Park con muy mala cara a quienes tienen delante: un pelotón de Rangers formado por seis hombres y dirigido por un teniente primero... y dónde un "novato", un joven caporal de a penas 20 años, la ha liado parda: ha disparado a uno de esos... "civiles". Algo que... para Morgan, es una oportunidad para comprobarlo definitivamente. El soldado que lo ha hecho, está visiblemente tenso, asustado, casi al borde de un ataque de nervios. El teniente primero que dirige el pelotón de rangers, de los muchos que escudriñan el pueblo casa por casa, saluda escuetamente al teniente Park (mientras Gordon, serio sin decir nada, no quita ojo del cuerpo del "civil" en el suelo con un agujero de bala en la espalda... pero sin sangre por ninguna parte), respondiendo...

"Señor. Ha sido cosa del caporal Hillman, señor. Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad. Le había ordenado detener al civil con un disparo al aire, pero se ha puesto nervioso y..." responde el teniente primero firme y tenso, asumiendo que se les va a caer una buena bronca encima, porque es obvio que Park no les va a dejar pasar esto, cuando el soldado culpable, exclama visiblemente nervioso, casi neurótico...

"Yo... no... no quería hacerlo, señor. ¡Lo juro, no quería hacerlo! He... he advertido al civil que se detuviera a mano alzada, pero no me hacía caso. Seguía andando directamente hacia nosotros con... con una mirada perdida en sus ojos! ¡I... iba a dar un disparo de advertencia al aire, pero seguía andando directamente hacia mi sin hacerme el más mínimo caso y... y... JODER, ME VAN A METER UN CONSEJO DE GUERRA, ME VAN A ENCHIRONAR! No... no he tenido la jodida culpa, HA SIDO SUYA!" grita el joven caporal muy nervioso y asustado, señalando con el dedo el "cuerpo" estira boja abajo en el cuerpo. Park echándose la mano a la cara y echando un suspiro de enfado, de mucho enfado, acaba ordenando "Llévenselo de aquí. ¡LLEVENSE A ESTE NOVATO DE MI VISTA! ¡Muévanse!"

El pelotón acaba llevándose casi a rastras al joven caporal, que sin duda, parece que haya cometido un error garrafal propio de un principiante o que no sea tan bueno cómo para estar en los Rangers, porque se ha dejado llevar por el pánico. Pero al lado de los demás... el Mayor James Gordon, sabe que pasa. Y lo que tiene delante, el cuerpo en el suelo, es la prueba que necesitaba. Mirando serio y fijamente el "cadáver" del civil en el suelo, entonces... y para absoluto desconcierto de los demás...

Gordon, sin cortarse lo más mínimo, sin decir nada a nadie, sin mostrar remordimiento alguno, echa mano a su pistolera, empuñando su ya vieja pistola _Beretta M9_ de 9mm, y... apretando el gatillo, descargando un balazo en toda la cabeza del civil muerto.

"P... pero... Mayor, siento decirle esto, pero... SE HA VUELTO LOCO!?" grita completamente descolocado el sargento mayor Park, hablando en nombre de todos los demás soldados que no entienden por qué Gordon le da por rematar a alguien que ya está muerto. Pero Gordon... ya sabe que ese "alguien" no es nadie en realidad. El Mayor mete de nuevo su M9 en su pistolera de su pierna derecha, se agacha hacia el cuerpo, y aunque serio, sintiendo por dentro una inconmensurable curiosidad, mete la punta del dedo pulgar en el orificio de bala, ante la estupefacción e incluso horror de los demás, cuando...

"¡Auch! ¡Jo-der! Me ha dado un calambre. ¿Pero que baterías les ponen a estos muñecos?" exclama Gordon zarandeándose la mano derecha con tonta expresión adolorida. Se pone derecho, siendo mirado fijamente por Park y demás soldados alrededor, exclamando el sargento coreano...

"Q... qué? ¿Muñecos? De... de qué está hablando, mayor? ¡QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?" grita Park ya cabreándose de verdad, y Gordon, mirando seriamente hacia otros de esos "civiles" que andan más bien cómo zombies al otro lado de la calle, dice "Para ser un Ranger a veces eres un poco lento de reflejos, Park. ¿Aun no lo has pillado? Antes, hemos visto a un sheriff y una niña de unos ocho años, andando juntos por la calle principal. … Esa niña y ese sheriff, que yo sepa, están en Washington, porque son los únicos supervivientes. Todos los habitantes verdaderos fueron masacrados. Y estos... sólo son copias. Lo dicho. Sea quien sea contra quien nos enfrentamos realmente... al menos aquí, nos han dejado cómo a verdaderos idiotas." acaba diciendo el Mayor James Gordon mirando seriamente al sargento Mayor Ryan Ssang-Park, que completamente boquiabierto, sólo puede responder "Entonces... ¿Está diciendo que..."

El Mayor James Gordon del 75th Rangers Regiment, no sólo lo ha visto venir desde el principio... sino que parece que intuye que puede pasar con la batalla en general. Que más que batalla, que sigue su destructivo y cruel curso, puede que sea...

 _**** Cinco minutos después: puesto de mando táctico Lima Cero (nombre en clave: Oso Hormiguero). 25Km al sur de Blackforest Village, Nebraska. 6:00 AM hora local ****_

Es muy fácil pensar que algo que parece ganado de buen principio, se puede tomar con tranquilidad. Pero cualquier alto mando militar experimentado, cómo cualquier buen entrenador deportivo, sea de fútbol o del deporte en equipo que sea, sabe que un error básico es confiar demasiado en uno mismo y menospreciar a tu rival, cosa que NUNCA debe hacerse. Es algo que ella y quien manda por encima de ella, tienen perfectamente claro desde el principio... al contrario que su comandante en jefe, que ha tropezado más de una vez con la misma piedra.

Pero cuando a la Mayor General Laura Socorro uno de los operadores de los sistemas de comunicaciones, le ha dicho que el Mayor James Gordon tiene algo urgente que comunicar... sus sospechas, o sería mejor decir, confirmación de un rumor que ella y muchos en el Ejército y en todas las Fuerzas Armadas, llevan algún tiempo oyendo. Algo que a su lado, mirándole de reojo serio pero intrigado el General Adams, va a hacerle llegar a la misma conclusión a la que ya ha llegado el Mayor James Gordon.

"¿Está usted seguro de eso, mayor Gordon? ¿Completamente? … Aaaggghhh... Dios mío." dice la Mayor Socorro, con los cascos o auriculares puestos, echándose la mano a la cara... con el General Adams observándola de reojo todo serio, cuando ella, quitándose la mano derecha de la cara y con expresión seria y dura, añade "En ese caso, tiene mi permiso, Mayor. Desactive esas malditas máquinas, aunque sea malgastando munición. Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde. … ¿Han encontrado alguien en la ciudad? ¿Ni presencia enemiga ni civiles? … ¿Qué?" dice la militar latina, quedándose parada y abriendo los ojos cómo platos... mientras Adams endurece su mirada: algo muy importante acaban de comunicarle el Mayor Gordon a la Mayor General Socorro.

"¿Han podido determinar la cantidad? … Agh... esto se va a poner todavía más serio... eh? No... no se lo decía a usted, Mayor. … En ese caso, regresen a base Zorro Tango nueve junto al sexto batallón de reserva y esperen órdenes. Luego inteligencia se encargará de esas marionetas, pero usted y sus hombres deben estar disponibles por si en el bosque se necesitan refuerzos, y al paso que vamos, es muy probable que tengan que intervenir, Mayor Gordon. … Luego se le informará, Mayor. Cumpla mis instrucciones, es una orden." acaba ordenando la bajita pero matona Mayor General Laura Socorro, quitándose los cascos con micrófono y devolviéndoselos al operario ante uno de los ordenadores (un joven soldado en uniforme ACU con camuflaje OCP), echando Socorro un largo suspiro de preocupación con los ojos cerrados, cuando Adams, sin poder ni querer disimular su curiosidad, yendo directamente al grano... a su manera, espeta...

"Que, señorita "Socorro". ¿Un mal día en la oficina? No eres una quinceañera enganchada al teléfono hablando cuatro horas sin parar con tus amiguitas. Así que si no le importa, hable alto y claro y dígame de que coño le ha informado el Mayor Gordon del 1º de Rangers." le solicita Adams o más bien le ordena con su habitual lenguaje poco o nada educado a la Mayor General Laura Socorro, que siendo una militar en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, es decir, más recta, dura y estirada que una biga de hierro, toda seria, le replica no sin con cierta ironía...

"Primero, señor, las adolescentes hoy en día ya no hacen eso. Estamos en el siglo XXI, no en los '80. Y segundo... debo felicitarle por su intuición, señor. Ha acertado. Usted sabía de buen principio que algo aquí no encajaba. Y Puede que aun más cosas no encajen." dice muy seriamente la responsable del puesto de mando al General, que se queda igualmente serio e intrigado, preguntando "A qué se refiere exactamente."

"Primero... los hombres del 1º de Rangers acaban de encontrar una fosa común, muy recientemente tapada, pero que calculan que mide unos 50 metros de largo por unos 20 de ancho. Es muy probable que sean los habitantes originales del pueblo que fueron masacrados y enterrados a toda prisa con cal viva y tierra." explica largamente la Mayor General, cuando en su cabeza, se le enciende la bombilla, echándose la mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa, ante un Adams que la escucha serio y atento, explicando Laura "Ya entiendo... Había que hacer desaparecer los cuerpos y hacer ver que nada había pasado. No por nosotros... sino porque la carretera interestatal que cruza el pueblo, al pasar los vehículos, sus conductores no se percataran de nada extraño. ¿Cómo lo habrán hecho para obtener una tecnología secreta que aun está en desarrollo?"

"Aaaagghhh... señorita Socorro..." dice el General impacientándose, pero ella le corta toda seca, exclamando "Mayor General Socorro... señor. Puede ahorrarse lo de señorita, gracias."

Adams con tonta cara sarcástica, piensa _Joder. Antes las cosas eran más fáciles._ Pero Adams acaba por querer saber a que se refiere, que es lo que sabe o le ha dicho el Mayor James Gordon por radio al puesto de mando, exclamando Adams "¿Va a explicarme de una puta vez de que va la historia? Qué han encontrado los del primer batallón de Rangers en ese jodido y apestoso pueblo? ¿Acaso... tiene que ver con lo que me ha dicho cuando nos hemos encontrado? Eso de que... esperaba equivocarse? Qué es lo que sabe, Mayor General, que no sepamos los demás aquí, y especialmente, quien debe y está dirigiendo todo esto." pregunta el General a su subordinada, mirándola muy intrigante, obligándola ya sin duda, a soltar prenda. Y Laura, mirando muy seriamente a Adams, se lo explica.

"Agh... sí, señor. … Hasta ahora era sólo un rumor. Pero es un rumor cierto, porque existe. Se habla de cierto proyecto secreto que emprendió la CIA hace pocos años, con la ayuda de empresas de muy alta tecnología del complejo industrial militar, y también de otro país muy especializado en el tema. O en otras palabras, que nosotros, las Fuerzas Armadas, indirectamente, también colaboramos en el proyecto. Pero el caso... es que desde que el nuevo Director General llegó, ambos sabemos a quien nos referimos... el proyecto sufrió un fuerte espaldarazo desde adentro... y desde afuera. … Casi nada se sabe de él, pero dicho proyecto se conoce con las siglas .S.P. Siglas de futuro programa de soldados de inteligencia artificial. O en otras palabras, señor... los civiles que han encontrado nuestros hombres allí y que por un desafortunado, podríamos llamar... "error humano"... se ha podido destapar el truco que nuestros "amigos" de la CIA de Richard Stravinski, ha usado para hacer creer a los que estaban de paso que allí no había pasado nada." termina de explicar largamente la joven Mayor General latina a Adams, que serio e intrigado a más no poder, pero con su inconfundible mala leche, suelta...

"Mfmfmf... joder...¿Ahora ya existen barbies y kens de tamaño real listos para usarse cómo soldados? Ya tengo una edad y he escuchado imbecilidades, cada una más grande que la anterior. Pero esto... ja! Ésta las supera todas. ¿Ahora usan jodidos robots? Ya tenía razón Patton. Por muchos artilugios que inventen, quienes ganan las guerras son los hombres. Y tiene que seguir siendo así." suelta el General Adams con mala cara, obviamente demostrando quizás que lo de la tecnología le supera, cosa que se confirma por la sesuda respuesta de la Mayor General latina, Laura Socorro, que le dice...

"Eso es en contra del devenir de los acontecimientos, señor. Ya hace años que se usan aviones sin piloto, y si algún día hay una tercera guerra mundial, no será con armas nucleares, señor; sino con virus informáticos. Pero tal vez sea mejor así. Las máquinas no son ni estúpidas ni inteligentes, hacen lo que tienen programado hacer. Al contrario que el hombre, que siento si se siente ofendido, señor, pero... el ser humano suele ser estúpido por naturaleza. Desde que tenemos uso de razón, llevamos matándonos entre nosotros durante siglos y siglos por robarle una gallina y un buey al de al lado, para tener más territorio que el otro o para inseminar a la mujer del otro y darle más hijos para seguir guerreando. Y sólo hace cuatro días que somos "civilizados". En resumen... que al final los soldados de carne y hueso sean substituidos por robots, será inevitable... señor." termina de explicar sesudamente la militar latina del US Army, con una mueca confiada y segura en los labios, a Adams, que rascándose la gorra de la cabeza, responde con el ceño fruncido...

"Agh... odio a los empollones y los que me hacen pensar demasiado. Si sigue así, me va a hacer explotar la cabeza. De dónde han salido esos robots ya lo averiguará quien tenga que hacerlo en su momento. Nosotros ahora, debemos ganar esta batalla. Y por mis cojones y por nuestro honor, la vamos a ganar, así que deje de joder con eso." le acaba diciendo medio de bronca medio en broma el General a su inferior, quien sonríe tímidamente con cierta malicia por haber demostrado que es más de lo que el viejo y rudo General cree y piensa de las mujeres en el ejército. Cuando...

"¡Mayor General! ¡Hemos perdido otro Abrams! ¡Informan simultáneamente desde el 3º de Rangers y el primer batallón del 1º de Caballería, que han perdido otro carro en la ofensiva por acción de los carros enemigos!" grita uno de los operarios o controladores del puesto de mando, sentado frente a su ordenador, mostrándose lo que describe en los gráficos informáticos en las pantallas principales, exclamando Laura Socorro "¿Alguna baja entre la tripulación? ¿Qué hay del cómputo general de bajas y heridos?"

"Toda la tripulación de nuestro carro ha sido evacuada, señora. Están heridos de mayor o menor seriedad, con lesiones y quemaduras, pero nada que revista seria gravedad. Saldrán de ésta sin mayores dificultades. El blindaje frontal les ha salvado la vida, pero el impacto ha inutilizado el tanque." le responde el mismo controlador, un joven _specialist_ de tez enrojecida, cabello castaño y ojos marrones, que añade "De momento, según se va informando, hemos sufrido únicamente trece bajas por fuego enemigo. Cuarenta hombres heridos. Está todavía por determinar cuantas bajas o heridos hemos causado al enemigo." explica el joven militar del puesto de mando, que ha descrito una situación que aunque favorable para ellos... no muestre que el avance sea un paseo en absoluto: las defensas del nido de hormigas están siendo más fuertes de lo que cabría esperar. Algo que a Miller Adams... le mosquea sobremanera, exclamando...

"Sabía que esos Merkava 4 nos iban a joder la fiesta. Pero así será más jodido para ellos al final. Si quieren alargar su derrota, peor para ellos. Pero... sigue habiendo algo que me da vueltas a la cabeza..." dice reflexivo e intrigado el General Adams, cuando le solicita a la Mayor General " … Qué hay de los comandos de Delta Force desplegados en la retaguardia enemiga? ¿Están ya a punto para darles por el culo y sin vaselina a nuestros amigos?" le pregunta Adams a Socorro con su inconfundible mala leche, o más bien, siendo gracioso a su manera, dándose cuenta que la Mayor General latina que de latina o hispana sólo lo es por el nombre, porque es seria y recta a más no poder, se le queda mirando seria, con cara de póquer, sin decir nada... causando que Adams se sienta fuera de lugar, exclamando el rudo General...

"¿? ¡Ja! Hay que joderse. Definitivamente no tienes sentido del humor, Mayor General. Si tienes novio, que lo dudo, le compadezco." dice Adams, intentando... hacer un chiste? Y la respuesta que recibe de Laura, sin abandonar su seriedad pero con ironía, le suelta "Oh, eso cree, señor? No se preocupe por mi vida privada y sentimental. No tengo ningún problema con mi... novia. … Soy lesbiana, señor."

Ante esta respuesta con sonrisa falsa de la Mayor General Laura Socorro al más puro estilo Chug Life, Adams se queda con estúpida cara de muñeco, cómo diciendo _WTF!?_ Pensando en su cabeza _Pero... joder. A dónde iremos a parar? Mujeres en el ejército y encima... tortilleras? Si Patton levantara la cabeza..._

Pero obviamente, ambos saben perfectamente (y deberían saber) que no es momento, ni el lugar, ni sobre todo, las circunstancias son para bromitas y puyas tontas. Se centran en lo que hay que centrarse: en dirigir a las fuerzas militares de tierra y aire que deben eliminar unas defensas de origen quizás no tan desconocido cómo creen, o... puede que sí? Y cuyo objetivo final, es claro. El resultado nadie duda cual será. Lo que nadie sospecha es...

Y es que a kilómetros de ellos, la batalla, la lucha, la pugna, entre quien quiere evitar algo que no se sabe a ciencia cierta que es, pero si se sabe lo que puede ser por quien está a la cabeza... y ese "quien está a la cabeza", o puede que... alguien más incluso (y de facto, así es), que intenta proteger lo que es su guarida; su agujero; poco más... que un agujero en el suelo hacia otro mundo. Pero una batalla... que ni unos ni otros, saben casi nada de porque en realidad la luchan, y de que esa lucha... es exactamente lo que él, el innombrable, el diablo sin rabo ni cuernos, y quienes le rodean... quiere que hagan. Una lucha que es poco más y poco menos que...

Una batalla, en la que las tropas del 75th Rangers Regiment, apoyadas por los carros de combate del 1st Cavalry División y los helicópteros Apache del 229th Aviation Regiment, avanzan con paso seguro, pero no sin dificultades. Más de las que cabría esperar. Los cuatro batallones o ejércitos de invasión que avanzan por los cuatro flancos del bosque, y cuyo destino final es el epicentro del mismo, dónde se encuentra lo que se puede identificar cómo la entrada y salida principales del "nido de hormigas", están encontrondándose con una resistencia más o menos feroz... pero resaltando lo de feroz, porque se enfrentan a un enemigo sin ninguna duda bien armado y parapetado. Su gran fuerte, son los mencionados MBT's, los Merkava 4, que aunque están en un entorno propicio para camuflarse, los tanques en sí no pueden cubrirse con camuflaje tipo redes o hojas. ¿Por? Por estar todo completamente nevado. Además, su sistema de protección activo _Throphy_ , le permite repeler e interceptar casi todo lo que le echen. Bien escondidos entre los árboles por ir pintados de blanco en medio del bosque nevado, sólo tienen que asomarse, apuntar y disparar su cañón de 120mm o sus misiles anti-tanque guiados por láser _LAHAT_. Armamento principal que para los M1A2 Abrams ha resultado letal ya demasiadas veces. Pero en este aspecto, una batalla en la que el US Army hace uso de la vieja táctica que ya usaron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial contra los temibles carros Tigre alemanes, cuando necesitaban muchos Sherman a la vez para acabar con un solo Tigre. Y en este caso, el uso al mismo tiempo de cuatro carros Abrams cómo mínimo (dónde en general, la superioridad en tanques es d en favor del US Army), y el apoyo aéreo de los Apache, hace que lentamente, los Merkava 4, vayan cayendo uno tras otro.

La infantería no lo tiene más fácil. Apoyada por los tanques que deben defenderse al mismo tiempo de los tanques y la artillería enemigas, tienen que hacer frente a los nidos muy bien camuflados de ametralladoras _Negev NG7_ de 7,62mm, tropas bien parapetadas y armadas con fusiles _TAR-21 Tavor_ y quienes ya llevan tiempo allí, con arsenal actualizado: los francotiradores perfectamente camuflados en el paisaje del bosque, gracias a sus uniformes de camuflaje especiales tipo _Ghillie_ y sus fusiles de precisión _IWI DAN .338_ , equipados con mira telescópica electrónica _MEPRO MESLAS_. Armas con las que intentan y consiguen diezmar a las tropas del ejército estadounidense. Los mismos francotiradores que asesinaron a los civiles de Blackforest Village o de los condados limítrofes, que cometieron solamente el error de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y que lo hicieron además sin el más mínimo pudor ni resentimiento, ahora siguen haciendo lo mismo con los ejércitos que han venido a echarles de allí y averiguar que es lo que exactamente hay en el famoso "Nido de Hormigas".

Pero el destino, el karma, la vida misma, a veces te devuelve lo que das con creces... y en un momento dado, y sin que lo hayan notado venir siquiera, uno de los francotiradores, y otros a su alrededor... son muertos: ¿por las balas de sus atacantes? No: por las de uno de los comandos de Delta Force, desplegados en la retaguardia enemiga durante el bombardeo previo al ataque. Éste, cómo otros dos comandos en el bosque, elimina en cuestión de un minuto, con un ataque sorpresa extremadamente rápido y eficaz, a tres francotiradores, dos nidos de ametralladoras, otro con lanzaderas de misiles anti-tanque _MAPATS_ , dando vía libre en ese frente para que el ejército destinado a ese flanco, avance hacia su objetivo. El otro de los comandos de Delta's, tiene otra misión distinta, que no es otra que encontrar y comunicar las posiciones exactas de los tanques enemigos, y con esta información actualizada, los helicópteros Apache y la artillería pesada de los M109A7, abre fuego sobre los muy bien camuflados Merkava 4 con sus misiles AGM-114 Hellfire... fallando más que acertando el objetivo, porque el sistema Trophy de los carros Made in Israel es tremendamente efectivo... pero éste no puede detener los proyectiles de 155mm de HE que caen sobre ellos, así cómo los disparos de los cañones Rheinmetall L/44 de 120mm de los Abrams, con sus proyectiles de alto poder explosivo o calórico, capaces de fundir el blindaje.

Un ejército defensor cada vez más reducido y débil; que intenta contactar bajo tierra para pedir refuerzos... sin recibir respuesta, contra la fuerza atacante que es cada vez más fuerte. El objetivo parece estar ganado. Pero...

 _**** Mismo instante exacto:"Nido de hormigas", nivel principal. 6:10 AM hora local ****_

Cada minuto de más que pasa ahí dentro, más empieza a ser consciente de por qué le ha obligado a abandonarlo. A él, al proyecto, a la conspiración... y a los 50 millones de dólares que iba a cobrar a cambio, o que sencillamente... fueran un engaño de buen principio para captar su genial intelecto. Quería seguir a su lado, ayudarle secretamente o en la sombra, para desde dentro... pararlo todo. Pero casi al borde de las lágrimas, el "jefe": el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury, le pidió que se escondiera lo mejor que pudiera ahí dentro, porque muy pronto vendrían a recuperar ese sitio. ¿Quien? El que realmente construyó ese sitio: el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Y le hizo caso, e intentó esconderse en el mejor sitio que se le ocurriera. Pero se nota que de pequeño, cuando ya era el rarito del colegio, nunca jugaba al escondite con otros niños... y una pareja de guardias armados con amenazantes fusiles _Tavor_ , le descubrió y se lo llevaban arriba, a la superficie... muy probablemente para deshacerse de él. Hasta que haciendo ver que necesitaba ir al baño... aparecieron esas fuerzas gubernamentales, todo un comando de élite de los Delta Force, quienes se han desecho de todos los guardias que se encuentran por delante. Esos cinco soldados de élite, quienes es muy probable... que le hayan salvado la vida, son ahora también su esperanza de poder ayudar, aunque sin saber cómo, cuando y con que... al Doctor Mercury, quien puede que ya esté en...

Ahora él, Ian Allister, lleva a esos cinco hombres fuertemente armados y con una pinta que no desearías encontrártelos en un callejón oscuro de noche, al epicentro y corazón del "nido de hormigas", lo que es la gran sala de control principal... adyacente a un impresionante superordenador que controla el sistema de tecnología extremadamente avanzada, y que ha permitido las escaramuzas de la CIA de Richard Stravinski en Falmart: "la puerta trasera", o cómo el propio Ian Allister la llama incluso con cariño, "la licuadora". Pero Ian no puede parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza... porque se siente y está ahora allí... tan solo. Sí, han encontrado algún que otro guardia y para su horror (y casi mearse encima del susto de nuevo), los hombres del teniente primero Charles Smith, se los han quitado de encima antes que se tarda en hacer un chasquido de dedos.

Al llegar a lo que parece la única entrada a esa gran sala principal del "nido de hormigas"... algo que a Ian le hace convencerse más y más, de que puede que ahí dentro... Porque al moverse hacia allí, no hay luces encendidas ni nada que funcione. (ni ventilación, ni calefacción, ni cámaras de seguridad, nada.): sólo las luces de emergencia rojas. Previo a la entrada principal, una pequeña sala circular con sistemas de identificación de alta tecnología... que tampoco funcionan por no haber energía: lectores de iris oculares por láser y luz ultravioleta; lectores de huellas por escáner de huellas dactilares; y el clásico y más anticuado código numérico o lector de tarjetas de identificación... pero todo está medio a oscuras, y ningún sistema funciona, intentándolo Ian una y otra vez, con sus nervios (siendo un tipo ya de por si nervioso por pensar demasiado)...

"E... emmm... parece que... no... Ninguno de los sistemas de identificación funcionan. Ni siquiera mi tarjeta nos da acceso al interior. Por qué. Tienen que... que estar todos allí dentro. Y aunque no hubiese nadie, no..." dice Itan Allister asustadizo y despistado, intentando hacer pasar su tarjeta identificativa una y otra vez, pero nada funciona, ya que la pequeña pantalla táctil que conforma el sistema de identificación por código numérico, tampoco funciona: no hay energía. El teniente Smith, serio y pensativo, 100% concentrado, intenta encontrar la manera de abrir esa puerta automática metálica y probablemente blindada, exclamando entonces el teniente segundo (y hacker del comando)...

"Era uno de los objetivos de nuestros colegas del segundo comando. Eliminar las líneas de alimentación de electricidad de muy alta tensión para dejar este sitio aislado por completo. Sin energía poca cosa podrán seguir haciendo." dice Dereck Ritchmond serio y en alerta , mirando a su alrededor, cuando el graciosillo del sargento mayor William Mills va a soltar una de las suyas, pero le corta el "novato", el sargento 1º Leonard Sorenson, que exclama irónico...

"Ah, ya sé que ibas a decir, Mills. Que ojalá hubiese venido con nosotros ese primo tuyo de Detroit especializado en robar coches y que lleva... cuantos eran? ¿Cinco años en chirona?" dice irónico el más joven de los Delta, y cuando Mills va a replicar, cubriéndose el rostro con su pasamontañas de Dora la exploradora... Smith le lanza una mirada asesina, cómo diciéndole _otro chiste más de Dora la exploradora de los tuyos y te vuelo las pelotas._ Pero entonces, Allistes se lo aclara, cuando dice con cierto desconcierto...

"Pero... em... no es que quiera... esto..." dice, o intenta decir Ian Allister, aun acojonado ante los Delta, cuando Mills, de malas maneras, le coge el cuello de su bata blanca de científico, gritándole con cara de besugo "¡Cada segundo que estamos aquí dentro, nuestro culo está en riesgo, así que HABLA, FRIKI!" pero Smith, con una mirada asesina de nuevo y ni una sola palabra, hace que Mills suelte a Allister, murmurando quejas y palabrotas para sí, pidiendo el teniente Smith "educadamente"...

"Mira... Ian... a nosotros nos basta una sola advertencia para que nos entiendan. Porque normalmente... no somos... cómo decirlo... de muchas palabras. Más bien de acabar con lo que se interponga en nuestro camino sin preguntas y sin perder ni un segundo. Sigues vivo porque eres una fuente de información para nosotros y para "otros" que también querrán saber más de ti. Así que habla alto y claro, y... no te cortes." le ha explicado con una sugerente (y escalofriante) voz amenazante el teniente Charles Smith, demostrando que cuando se mete de pleno en su trabajo, se mete al 300%. Allister, acojonado a más no poder, tragando saliva con una estúpida cara de sonrisa falsa forzada, acaba por responder...

"Jejeje... jeje... em... sois... sois muy chistosos, no? No... no ibais a matarme, verdad?" nadie le responde con palabras... pero si con unas miradas frías y duras que acojonan a cualquiera, y especialmente a Allister, que tragando saliva de nuevo y estúpida cara de miedo, acaba por responderles, explicando...

"Eeee... vale. Te... te contesto. Esto... lo que quería decir, es que... aunque cortasen y destruyesen las fuentes de alimentación externa... em... este sitio tiene otras fuentes de energía, digamos... internas. En otras palabras... esta instalación es autosuficiente. Tiene reservas de energía y fuentes de producción propia para sobrevivir varios meses. Em... esto... originalmente, este sitio se diseñó para poder sobrevivir a una guerra nuclear para incluso centenares de personas. Pero... aun así... no entiendo por qué está todo a oscuras. No tiene sentido. Porque eso sólo quiere decir... que..." dice el joven y feo científico con pinta de friki y nerd a matar, preocupado de verdad, siendo definitivamente consciente que...

"O en otras palabras... que te han abandonado a tu suerte. Supongo que eres consciente... que puede que eso sea mejor para ti. De lo contrario, tarde o temprano..." le dice amenazante el teniente segundo Zack Killmer... haciendo el gesto de pasarle la daga o el cuchillo por el cuello, es decir, diciéndole que de haberse ido de allí con los "demás", acabará tarde o temprano, muerto.

"Pero... es... jeje... no lo entendéis? Tiene... tiene que haber alguien ahí dentro, quien sea. No... mierda, no." exclama entonces Ian con los ojos cómo naranjas, dándose cuenta del todo, de lo que ha pasado realmente: algo que incluso allí dentro muchos no sabían... incluido él.

"¿? Qué ocurre." pregunta Smith no gustándole la reacción del joven nerd (y genio científico), quien le responde cabizbajo, con desconcierto "Al final no podré ayudarle. Se han ido... sin mi. ¿Cómo piensa detenerlo todo... él solo? … Está loco, doctor Mercury. ¿Piensa detener la conspiración... desde dentro?"

"Lo dicho. Tú sabes cosas y a unos amigos nuestros las vas a contar. Pero ahora... nos explicarás que hay ahí dentro." dice Charles Smith serio y amenazante de verdad, pero para su sorpresa, Allister esta vez está tan sorprendido de lo que acaba de darse cuenta, que ya no se deja asustar: porque lo que de verdad siente ahora, es compasión y admiración por su antiguo jefe, el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury, quien es el verdadero maestro para él... y quien trabajó ya en el proyecto 2/71 original en 1971.

"Cl... claro jejeje. No... no hay problema. Pero... no sé puede entrar. Si no hay energía no hay nada que funcione. A... además... todo eso se controla desde la sala principal tras esta puerta. Y la puerta es blindada, no... no pude tumbarse con una patada" les explica temeroso Ian Allister de que no hay nada que hacer si no pueden entrar. Pero el nerd y rarito científico brillante, no acaba de darse cuenta del todo de quien tiene delante, y especialmente, quien dirige el equipo. Porque el teniente Charles Smith, haciendo sonar un chasquido metálico... por recargar el lanzagranadas H&K AG36 de 40mm que equipa su fusil HK 416A5, y con una confiada... y malévola sonrisa en los labios bajo su pasamontañas, suelta "No hay problema, "Ian". Si no podemos entrar por las buenas... entraremos por las malas. Y si hay alguien ahí dentro... mala suerte. Apartaos."

"¿Qué? P.. pe... pero... eso... no... no podéis hacer eso. Vais a..." exclama Allister alucinado y con estúpida cara de susto, pensando que esos Delta's más que temerarios, están locos. Pero cogiendo el sargento mayor Mills a Allister por detrás del cuello de la bata blanca, gritando "¡Apártate, friki, o nunca podrás perder la virginidad!"

Echándose todos para atrás, y a distancia prudencial, el teniente Smith apunta su arma, disparando el lanzagranadas y...

La potencia y fuerza de la explosión, juntado a la excelente puntería de Smith, deforman al instante la doble puerta blindada automática... hasta que ambas aunque no demasiado gruesas planchas de acero, caen al suelo desplomadas con un tremendo boum! En medio de una tremenda humareda. Humareda que es atravesada, cómo si nada, por los cinco hombres, por los cinco Delta Force, que entran con las linternas tácticas de sus fusiles encendidas... porque ahí dentro está todo a oscuras. Mientras Ian Allister... entra tosiendo a más no poder, achicando el humo cómo puede con sus manos.

"Bien... Ian. Nos has dicho que se puede activar esa fuente de energía interna desde aquí. Así que porque no nos haces un favor y... la conectas por nosotros, mh?" dice el teniente Smith "amablemente" a Allister, que aun alucinando en colores, aun replica tontamente, exclamando "Em... normalmente se dice por favor... se... señor..."

"Tj tj tj... que te he dicho antes, Ian?" dice con sorna el teniente Smith al joven científico nerd, que se da por enterado con un "Em... vale. Voy a... conectar la... luz. Si... eso."

Ian se adentra en aquella sala completamente a oscuras, en busca del "interruptor" para encender la luz, el cual obviamente sabe dónde está. Smith y sus hombres del Delta Force esperan tranquilamente en una completa oscuridad... escuchando claramente cómo Ian se va tropezando ruidosamente con lo que se encuentra por delante. Hasta que lo encuentra, gritando "¡Lo... lo tengo! ¡Le doy a la luz!"

Y en ese momento... se hace la luz, quedándose los cinco soldados de élite... serios pero impresionados: ante ellos, tienen lo que parece una sala de control al estilo de la NASA, con un sistema de grandes monitores murales bajo un estrado con varios niveles con ordenadores (más o menos cómo un aula universitaria, pero a lo bestia y muchísimo más grande), con un gran cristal inclinado de 30 metros de altura en el muro izquierdo, tras el cual, otros treinta metros abajo... hay algo en forma rectangular, negro, con una auténtica maraña de cables unidos a él: lo que allí llamaban...

"Fiiiuuu... desde luego no es un simple agujero en el suelo. Aunque sea la CIA... de dónde diablos han sacado los fondos para todo esto?" exclama boquiabierto el joven sargento Sorenson, mirando a todos lados ese sitio que cueste de creer que sea tan grande, respondiendo Killmer con ironía "Vamos, hombre. No te creerás que cuando desde la CIA pasan sus facturas al gobierno, se gastan 500 dólares en un dispensador de agua. O 5000 dólares en una taza de váter, verdad?"

La broma sin gracia de Sorenson pasa desapercibida por completo entre los demás, especialmente para el teniente primero Charles Smith, quien más serio que nunca, observa esa instalación perfectamente equipada, de alta tecnología y de la mejor, pero... sin nadie que la utilice; abandonada a su suerte. Aunque en realidad...

"¡Tenientes! Bajad a observar de cerca esa cosa llena de cables que hay ahí abajo, tras esa enorme mampara inclinada! ¡Grabadlo todo con las cámaras de vuestros cascos!" ordena Smith con contundencia a Killmer y Ritchmond, que respondiendo con igual contundencia "¡Sí, señor!" se largan corriendo a la otra gran sala contigua a la sala de control principal, por la que se accede a través de una puerta automática y una pasarela de hierra iluminada con luces led. Smith les ordena a los otros dos hombres de su equipo "¡Sargentos! ¡Registrad otros posibles espacios y dependencias que haya paralelas o cercanas a esta sala principal! ¡Si encontráis a alguien responsable de esto, capturadlo sano y salvo! ¡Y no os olvidéis de grabarlo con las cámaras de vuestros cascos!"

"¡Sí, teniente!" responden al unísono Sorenson y Mills, que se largan corriendo a través de otra puerta automática situada en el otro muro, el de la derecha. Smith se da cuenta entonces, que Ian Allister está sentado frente a uno de los muchos ordenadores de la sala de control principal, situado en la primera segunda fila de la derecha: tecleando algo. Smith, sin acabarse de fiarse nunca del todo (cómo le corresponde) se le acerca todo serio...

"Eh. ¡Eh! Qué estás haciendo. Nadie te ha dado permiso para manipular nada." le dice Smith más bien de malas maneras a Allister, que tecleando muy deprisa en el ordenador (tanto que al teniente le sorprende aunque disimulándolo muy bien), y descubriendo que el Doctor Allister, cuando está en lo que tiene que estar, su personalidad... es muy diferente.

"Estoy intentando averiguar dónde han podido marcharse. Aunque lo hayan borrado todo, el propio sistema crea copias de seguridad de todo constantemente. En cuando lo encuentre, sólo tengo que desencriptarlo y..." dice Ian todo concentrado en su trabajo ante uno de los terminales o ordenadores empotrados, preguntándole Smith seriamente a su lado, mirando a su reloj de pulsera analógico _Heuer_ "¿En cuanto tiempo puedes hacerlo? La ofensiva en el exterior terminará en menos de diez minutos, y para entonces, debemos reencontrarnos con las fuerzas del 75 regimiento de Rangers y del 1º de Caballería. Y cualquier información valiosa que podamos sonsacar de aquí, y especialmente a dónde se han largado. Te prometo que se te recompensará cómo es debido." acaba diciendo Smith con una mueca confiada en los labios, sarcástico. Pero Ian, tecleando a una velocidad asombrosa... se detiene por un instante, y todo serio y trascendental, responde...

"El doctor Mercury tenía razón. Acabé aquí porque me dejé comprar por dinero. ¿Qué podía hacer, mh? ¡Me ofrecían 50 millones de dólares a cambio! ¡50 millones! Con eso podía devolver la deuda de mis estudios que tardaría toda la vida en pagar y encima, llevar una vida de puta madre, cosa que nunca he tenido ni en sueños! ¡Soy un genio, un cerebro privilegiado, pero también el ejemplo perfecto de capullo aprovechado! Y.. y débil, y... y que se caga encima cuando tiene una mujer cerca. Soy..." dice Allister, entristeciéndose, pero Smith (que aunque en el fondo puede entender lo que le explica), no está parra perder tiempo, exclamando el teniente de los Delta Force...

"Eh eh EH! ¡No me cuentes historias! ¡Concéntrate en lo que haces! ¡Necesitamos saber esa información! ¡Rápido!" grita Smith con enfado a Allister, quien para sorpresa del teniente, se ríe entre dientes, y le responde con una mueca burlona "mfmfmf... tranquilo, señor x. Con un ordenador normal desencriptar esto se tardaría muchos minutos, incluso horas. Con el sistema informático que tenemos aquí, se hace en pocos segundos."

"¡Teniente!" grita el teniente segundo Zack Killmer, que regresa acompañado del otro teniente segundo, Dereck Ritchmond, al mismo tiempo que por el otro lado, regresan los dos sargentos, Sorenson y Mills, siguiendo Killmer "Teniente. Ya hemos inspeccionado... lo... lo que quiera que sea esa cosa que hay ahí abajo." dice un tanto desconcertado, hablando entonces Ritchmond "Eso debe de ser..."

"Yo la llamo la licuadora. Jejeje. Es que después de cruzar al otro lado, estás mareado por un instante, cómo si acabases de montar en una montaña rusa de las buenas." dice Allister tontamente, intentando ser chistoso... con nulo éxito, porque los Delta le miran muy serios, y especialmente Smith, cómo día José Mota, con "Ansia Viva". Ian, más centrado, les explica "Em... en realidad es un portal cuántico. Investigaba sobre ello en el MIT desde hace unos años. Hasta que me trajeron aquí... y ideé eso a escala mucho mayor. Aunque... es una tecnología con muchos problemas. Consume una cantidad exagerada de energía; genera radiaciones gamma extremadamente peligrosas que se acumulan en el cuerpo en cada viaje, y que si se usa más de dos veces... es mortal en un 90% de los casos. Eso sí, y aunque os cueste creerlo, es mucho más sencillo y fácil de activar... que el "otro"... el verdadero sistema de activar puertas entre este mundo y el otro. … El que se usó el 21 de diciembre pasado para abrir las tres puertas en Francia, España y Chile."

Ante esta última afirmación de Ian Allister, serio y centrado cómo nunca lo ha estado, los Delta's a su alrededor, se quedan mirando impresionados: acaban de confirmar lo que en buena parte se intuía, se sabía a ciencia cierta... pero no se sabía con certeza: de dónde salió y dónde empezó todo. O... hay algo más?

"¿El verdadero sistema? De qué estás hablando." le pregunta Smith muy serio e intrigado, respondiendo Ian un tanto... sobreexcitado (quizás porque ahora es el centro de atención), diciendo. "Si, claro. El... el sistema original que se usó por primera vez en el proyecto original en 1971. Em... esto... Sorenson y... y Mills, verdad? Habréis visto la gran sala del superordenador que gestiona este lugar, pero... para el proyecto originario hace 45 años, usaban computadoras conectadas en red que ocupaban hasta cinco niveles de la instalación! Sí, de esas que funcionaban con cintas magnéticas de ocho pulgadas y ocupaban una habitación pequeña. ¡Ja! Justo en el año en que se inventaron los microchips. ¿No es alucinante? Esto, junto al uso de la energía producida por plantas nucleares cercanas, porque es algo que necesita una energía descomunal... con eso... consiguieron abrir más de una vez un portal estable y que puede permanecer en el tiempo hacia el otro mundo. Bueno... uno sólo también es verdad. Que fuerte. Me pregunto si se podría llegar a otros mundos o... dimensiones desconocidas con él. Pero el Doctor Mercury me dijo que jamás lo permitiría. Sería infinitamente peor que abrir la caja de Pandora. Bueno... eso dijo. Qué opináis." acaba preguntando tontamente a los cinco Delta Force, que mirándose tontamente unos a otros, Mills acaba soltando...

"¿Puedo pegarle un puñetazo para cerrarle el pico? Me está cogiendo dolor de cabeza." y Smith, haciendo el gesto de dispararle con la mano sin decir nada (uno de sus acostumbrados "esto es por tu bien"), le hace callar. El teniente y líder del comando le pide o mejor dicho le ordena entonces a Allister "¿Todavía no está listo? Dónde se han ido todos... a través de tu "licuadora"?"

Allister, muy expectante, levanta entonces el brazo en señal de que esperen: la barra de porcentaje de procesamiento del proceso en la pantalla, avanza rápido: 80%... 85%... 90%... 95... 98... 100%. Descifrándose entonces la información en pantalla... y quedándose Ian alucinado, de piedra. No puede creerse que sea precisamente allí dónde se han marchado. Aunque sabe que tiene lógica, porque de dónde han venido esos hombres que ahora defienden la instalación afuera... y sus armas... Pero entonces...

De golpe, sin comerlo ni beberlo, todo se apaga, se queda a oscuras: el "nido de hormigas" se queda de nuevo sin energía. Mills grita cabreado "¡Qué has hecho, friki! ¡Has fundido los putos plomos!" replicándole Ian casi tartamudeando del miedo "P... pe... pero si no... no he tocado nada!"

Smith ordena a sus hombres que se acoplen de nuevo sus GPNVG de visión nocturna para ver y poder salir de ahí. Teme que sean guardias que hayan cortado la luz para tenderles una emboscada. Pero... incluso alguna vez todo un teniente de los Delta Force puede equivocarse. Porque de nuevo sin comerlo ni beberlo, vuelve a encenderse la luz, aunque no los sistemas informáticos... sino las grandes pantallas o monitores en el muro frontal que preside la gran sala de control de la instalación. Y quien aparece en pantalla... es ya un viejo conocido para Ian Allister. Alguien que sabe cómo es por... para quien trabaja, sirve... y conspira con él. Nadie más y nadie menos que...

"Q... q... qué? Es... es... el señor Roberth Talmer? No... no puede ser. Entonces..." exclama Allister levantándose lentamente de la silla ante la terminal del super-ordenador, alucinado... pero también muerto de miedo: porque si ese hombre aparece ahora en las pantallas, significa que él y quienes le acompañan ya no están allí. Pero también que...

Sea cómo sea, quien es el segundo y ayudante de Richard Stravinski, Roberth Talmer, hombre negro de cara impasible y absolutamente fría, y carácter de cara afuera refinado y eficiente, pero en el fondo... tiene algo que decirles. Algo...

" _Buenas días, señores._ " habla Roberth Talmer a través de las pantallas principales, viéndose hasta cinco proyecciones de él (una de mayor en el centro y otras cuatro más pequeñas en los monitores laterales), y explicando el siniestro y espeluznante hombre de color con una serenidad y maldad en la mirada" _Es un placer... ver que han conseguido su tan anhelado objetivo. Felicidades. Mfmfmf. Cómo espero que se hayan dado cuenta... esto es una grabación. Y cómo también se habrán dado cuenta... nosotros, quienes también eramos su objetivo, ya no estamos aquí. Y si algún día se dan cuenta de dónde estamos... mfmfmf... lo lamento por ustedes, señores del gobierno. Tanto esfuerzo... para tan mísera recompensa. No creo que sea necesario explicarles lo que ocurre y... lo que ocurrirá. Ustedes y... todo este mundo... y el otro... serán testigos de lo que ocurrirá. De lo que el señor Stravinski y... el verdadero mago oscuro... tienen en mente. Confieso que... ni siquiera yo puedo imaginármelo en toda su extensión. Tal vez ningún ser humano pueda imaginárselo. Porque él... mfmfmfmf. … Siempre pueden preguntárselo a él personalmente. Al señor Stravinski. Les espera pacientemente en su despacho. Ah, antes de terminar... quería comentarles un par de cosas. Imagino que aun deben de ver... el vaso medio lleno por haberse apoderado de estas instalaciones militares que construyeron para la CIA hace casi medio siglo. Lamento decirles... que será por muy poco tiempo._ "

Entonces... las cuatro proyecciones más pequeñas de Talmer, son substituidas... por un cronometro digital, que marca 00:05:00. Todos, pero especialmente Smith, inmediatamente... sospechan que puede significar eso. Pero no les hace falta: el propio Talmer, cómo diría Cospedal, en diferido, se lo explica, con su frialdad y "señorío" que le caracterizan...

" _¿Ven esta cuenta atrás? Entenderán que no podemos dejar nuestro... viejo hogar y su tecnología en manos de ustedes y del gobierno para el que trabajan. Algo que en un tiempo ya no será necesario. Mfmfmf... discúlpenme. Sólo pensaba en voz alta. Lo más fácil sería destruirlo todo al instante y... reventarlos y desintegrarlos cómo si nada. Pero... para que hacer las cosas tan simples cuando... puedo hacerles sentir ese sentimiento de angustia por ver peligrar la propia vida. Hay una frase de un gran filosofo del siglo XX que le gusta mucho al señor Stravinski. … La angustia es la disposición fundamental que nos coloca ante la nada. Marin Heidegger. Mfmfmf... no espero que lo entiendan. Sólo que... si quieren salvar su existencia más o menos insignificante, salgan de ahí o serán enterrados en vida. Este mensaje y... este lugar... se autodestruirán en cinco minutos. Que pasen un buen día, caballeros."_ Roberth Talmer termina su larga, pausada y fría explicación, con su mirada que hiela, dejando a Smith, Allister y demás, parados, incluso boquiabiertos. Quizás porque se sienten que han caído en una trampa que estaba parada para ellos de buen principio... o porque sencillamente, si no salen de ahí en cinco minutos... ya que la imagen de Talmer en el monitor principal se ha desvanecido, apareciendo el contador digital en grande con números blancos sobre fondo rojo... empezando a correr una cuenta atrás que cuando llegue a cero...

"Teniente Smith... dime que sabes dónde está la bomba y que sabrás desactivarla. Lo... lo sabrás hacer... no?" pregunta Mills al lado de Smith, mirándole de reojo con una ridícula cara de susto, y Smith, sin decirle nada... pero diciéndolo todo con la mirada, le mira también de reojo, con una cara de _ahí me has pillado_. O en otras palabras... que Smith no tiene ni pajolera idea de dónde empezar a buscar la bomba. Bajándose de hombros y con una mueca tonta, cómo diciendo _no tengo ni p*** idea_ , los demás hombres se quedan mirando acojonados, y Mills, con tics nerviosos en una ceja y cara estúpida de rabia, también cómo diciendo _no me jodas._ ¿La única salida para ellos?

**** _1 minuto después... ****_

"¡CORRE, FRIKI! ¡CORRE! ¡CÓMO TE ESTÉS EQUIVOCANDO DE DIRECCIÓN, TE PELO AQUÍ MISMO, ME OYES!?" le grita el sargento Mayor Mills a Allister, que acojonado a más no poder, azul del horror y cagado de miedo, le responde "¡Aaaahhh! ¡Lo sé lo sé lo séeee! ¡Qué he hecho yo para merecer estoooo!"

¡NO HABLES TANTO Y CORRE SI QUIERES VIVIR! ¡CORRED!" grita ahora Smith, que por sus órdenes, han emprendido la más "sabia", "pensada" y "inteligente" de las decisiones ante la amenazante cuenta atrás: salir piernas ayudadme. ¿Hacia dónde? En dirección a uno de los ascensores directos que llevan a la superficie, directamente al bosque.

Los seis hombres, con una estúpida cara azul de horror, corren lo más rápido que pueden hacia la salida, en una instalación ahora iluminada. Sin preocuparse o pensar que pueda haber más guardias adentro. Que para su sorpresa... hay dos custodiando precisamente el ascensor directo hacia arriba. No les da si quiera tiempo a reaccionar, que una sola ráfaga automática del HK 416A5 del teniente Smith, para liquidarlos. Sin perder un segundo, se suben al ascensor, pulsando el botón para subir (porque sólo hay los botones de subir y bajar), cerrándose las puertas y moviéndose el elevador hacia arriba: hacia una aun poco probable... salvación de sus pellejos.

"Cuanto tiempo nos queda. ¡QUE ALGUIEN RESPONDA, JODER!" grita Mills incluso nervioso, replicándole enseguida con mucha tensión Smith "¡MILLS, TRANQUILO! ¿Acaso has olvidado mi apodo? Me llaman la muerte llorona. Y esta vez también la vamos a esquivar, ASÍ QUE NO TE DEJES LLEVAR POR EL PÁNICO! ¡Un Delta jamás debe hacer eso!"

"Tres minutos y cuarenta segundos. Y según el friki, el ascensor tarda minuto y medio en subir. Lo tenemos jodido, teniente. Muy jodido." dice el teniente segundo Ritchmond visiblemente tenso, cómo los demás, tras echar una ojeada a su tablet o ordenador de campaña. La espera en ese espacio de apenas 15m², se está haciendo insoportable. Incluso Allister que no es precisamente religioso, está con los ojos cerrados y sus puños (o más bien pezuñas de rata de laboratorio), juntadas, rezando lo poco o nada que sabe. Smith sabe y tiene en cuenta que afuera, las tropas del 75 regimiento de Rangers y sobre todo, los tanques del 1º de caballería, ya estarán muy cerca o que incluso ya se habrán hecho con el control total del bosque. Sabe que el tiempo que les queda es muy muy justo... pero todavía tienen una posibilidad de salir de ahí con vida... cómo tantas otras ha hecho a lo largo de su corta pero fructífera carrera militar en los Delta Force.

Los segundos pasan; el ascensor sube rápido pero sienten cómo si fuera a paso de caracol; la tensión se les come vivos, a Allister más que a ninguno, pero a los Delta también. Pero no piensan manchar su reputación, y Smith el primero, el perder su apodo ganado a pulso: la muerte llorona. Pero aun pueden salir mal parados: el ascensor sufre una sacudida por un instante, apagándose las luces del interior: una explosión en la superficie, es la causante. Es señal inequívoca que por fin, están llegando a la superficie, y de que la batalla, aun no ha llegado a su fin, aunque que se esté desarrollando allí, significa también que ya está prácticamente terminada. Allister ya se come incluso las uñas; Mills entre dientes se caga en todo bicho viviente; Killmer y Sorenson esperan con una tensión inaguantable; Ritchmond vuelve a mirar su tableta: quedan dos minutos y medio. Cuando, por fin...

El ascensor se detiene, las puertas automáticas se abren... y todos tienen que agacharse, porque una bala rebotada impacta dentro del ascensor. Frente a ellos, afuera, para su sorpresa, ven que todavía hay hombres de ese extraño y desconocido ejército defendiendo sus últimas posiciones, en vano. Los tanques del 1º de caballería, están ya prácticamente encima. Los helicópteros Apache sobrevuelan en circulo sobre ellos, lanzando cohetes de de vez en cuando sobre posiciones enemigas; los "Rangers" que acompañan a los tanques, avanzando, corriendo entre un árbol y otro, en zig zag y cubriéndose unos a otros, se acercan a la última posición defendible del enemigo. Un ataque que no es de un sólo ejército, sino de cuatro simultáneamente, atacando por los cuatro flancos que rodean el centro del bosque: dónde se sitúa exactamente el "nido de hormigas".

Ante este panorama, y viendo el tiempo que les queda... Smith toma una drástica decisión.

"¡IAN! ¡TÚ QUÉDATE AQUÍ DENTRO AGAZAPADO Y NO SALAS HASTA QUE VENGA A RECOGERTE! ¡LOS DEMÁS, CONMIGO! ¡ACABEMOS CON ESOS BASTARDOS Y LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ CAGANDO LECHES, ANTES DE QUE NOS MATEN A TODOS! ¡VAMOS!" grita Charles Smith con verdadera furia y decisión, quedándose Ian Allister de piedra, literalmente, escondido en el ascensor abierto, viendo cómo los cinco hombres, los cinco soldados de élite del Delta Force, se lanzan a destruir esa última posición enemiga por la retaguardia, por total sorpresa, con una rapidez, eficiencia y virulencia apabullantes. Haciendo uso de sus fusiles, lanzagranadas y granadas de mano, acribillan las últimas posiciones de ametralladoras y soldados... o más bien dicho...

Nada más terminar... les basta con lanzar una granada de humo amarillento: señal inequívoca para que sean recogidos inmediatamente del lugar por helicóptero... pero tardarán demasiado. Los Rangers y los tanques cesan el fuego: la batalla ha terminado y para ellos, es una victoria, no fácil ni sencilla, pero victoria al fin y al cabo. Pero Smith, que regresa al ascensor para recoger a Ian Allister y llevárselo con el a rastras si hace falta (porque el pobre está cagado de miedo a más no poder), se planta ante los Rangers, un joven capitán de 27 años... y otro capitán, en este caso del 1º de caballería, subido a la torreta de su carro de combate _M1A2 Abrams_.

"¡Capitán Williamson, 2º batallón del 75 de Rangers!" exclama el capitán Ranger en uniforme de combate completo, saludando a Smith, seguido del otro capitán, que gritando más fuerte subido al tanque, también saludando, exclama "¡Capitán Terrence, del 2º batallón del 1º de..." pero el capitán de tanques no puede terminar su saludo militar al teniente del pelotón de Fuerzas Especiales que tiene delante, porque para su total desconcierto, Smith, con una furia y contundencia que denotan lo que vale, les grita "¡DEJAOS DE SALUDOS! ¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ O VOLAREMOS POR LOS AIRES! ¡HAN PUESTO UNA BOMBA AHÍ DENTRO! ¡Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE NO SERÁ UNA PEQUEÑA CARGA DE C4! ¡QUIEN PUEDA QUE SUBA A LOS TANQUES Y QUE DEN MEDIA VUELTA TAN RÁPIDO CÓMO PUEDAN! ¡LOS DEMÁS QUE CORRAN! ¡CORRAAAAN!"

Ambos capitanes y demás tropas, muchas tropas, centenares, que han llegado hasta allí tras tan arduo y duro avance, acaban de escuchar alto y claro a ese hombre de fuerzas especiales, sin identificación alguna en su un tanto personalizado uniforme de combate, pero que saben... que pertenece a uno de los cuatro comandos o equipos de Delta Force que han participado en la retaguardia. Con eso les basta y les sobra para saber que ese hombre sabe perfectamente de lo que habla. Y con eso, no hay prácticamente tiempo de hacer preguntas y saber que ha pasado y que pasa ahí dentro: el que era el principal objetivo a cumplir... así cómo capturar quien estaba ahí dentro. Pero sea cómo sea, ante tan contundente petición de ese Delta Force...

"¡RETIRADA! ¡TODOS ATRÁS! ¡RÁPIDO RÁPIDO RÁPIDO! ¡SUBIOS A LOS TANQUES QUIEN PUEDA, LOS DEMÁS CORRED CÓMO SI OS FUERA LA VIDA EN ELLO! ¡RETIRADA!" grita absolutamente exaltado y nervioso el capitán del 75th Rangers Regiment, transmitiéndose oralmente y por radio la orden de mandos superiores a inferiores, hasta llegar a los sargentos y de ahí al resto de la tropa. Smith llevando a Allister cogido del brazo, con el resto de su equipo se suben sobre la torreta del tanque Abrams que tienen enfrente, que da media vuelta... y emprende huida a toda velocidad, lo máximo que le permita su motor de turbina de gas. El resto de hombres, huyen corriendo tan rápido cómo pueden, casi en un aparente caos y desorden absoluto. ¿Cómo es posible ver esto, ver así... a quien ha ganado la batalla? Sencillamente, porque...

**** _En el mismo instante exacto: Puesto de mando táctico Lima Cero (nombre en clave: Oso Hormiguero). 25Km al sur de Blackforest Village, Nebraska. 6:20 AM hora loca._ ****

"¿Qué? Repite eso." casi grita con desconcierto uno de los controladores del puesto de mando, sentado ante uno de los muchos ordenadores portátiles, porque no da crédito a lo que está oyendo por sus cascos. Tanto el General Miller Adams cómo la segunda en el puesto de mando, la Mayor General Laura Socorro, se quedan muy intrigados, quieren saber que acaba de pasar en primera línea del frente.

"Sargento. ¡Sargento, qué pasa!" le grita la Mayor General Socorro incluso con cabreo al joven sargento que tienen delante a la derecha, quien apartándose los casos de sus orejas, se gira y les responde... desconcertado "Se... señora, recibimos alertas simultáneas desde el 229 regimiento aéreo y el 1º de caballería, de que han tenido que suspender in extremis la conquista del nido de hormigas. Se retiran tan rápido cómo pueden, señora."

En cuando oye eso, el General Miller Adams, entra en cólera, yendo hacia el joven sargento, le coge con una mano por el cuello del uniforme ACU, gritándole con cara furiosa "¿QUIEN COÑO HA ORDENADO ESO!? ¡NO PIENSO CONSENTIR LA RETIRADA AHORA QUE HEMOS GANADO ESTA PUTA BATALLA! ¡DÍMELO, QUIEN LO HA ORDENADO! ¡YO PERSONALMENTE ORDENARÉ QUE LE CUELGUEN DE LAS PELOTAS!" grita Adams con una expresión incluso grotesca en la cara, porque es sabido que si hay una cosa que no puede sufrir, son los cobardes, los incompetentes, y los que no consiguen lo que al final él quiere, cómo antaño su admirado Patton.

El joven sargento, manteniendo las compostura cómo puede pero también acojonado, le responde "Em... aun... aun no lo ha oído todo, señor. Los... los Delta Force que han salido de la instalación subterránea dicen que el enemigo ha colocado una bomba en el interior. Una bomba que puede ser muy potente. Y que... está a punto de explotar, señor"

Tanto Adams cómo Socorro se quedan literalmente de piedra, devolviendo la mirada hacia el horizonte en el que amanece un nuevo día... pero dónde en unos instantes... algo va a ocurrir. Adams, es entonces consciente... de que ese presentimiento, ese no sequé que sentía dentro suyo, en su cabeza, que le estaba diciendo de que algo olía muy mal aquí, de que estaba y era todo demasiado fácil... ahora tiene la respuesta. De hecho, ya la ha tenido el Mayor James Gordon y su compañía de Rangers en el pueblo de Blackforest Village. La sensación de que...

Smith y sus hombres, y un aterrorizado Ian Allister, quien obviamente no está acostumbrado a estar montado sobre la torreta de un carro de combate de casi 70 toneladas circulando en zig zag (por ir esquivando los árboles que aun están en pie del bosque), a una velocidad de más de 60Km/h, viendo desde lo alto del MBT a los cadáveres de enemigos (o sería mejor decir de mercenarios?), muertos, desfigurados, reventados o con las tripas al aire o la cabeza descuartizada (no hay espadas en la guerra moderna... pero su salvajismo puede ser muy superior)... el pobre no lo aguanta más... y acaba por arrojar la papilla sobre los pantalones de camuflaje MultiCam del Sargento Mayor Mills, que se le queda mirando con una estúpida mirada asesina, pensando _Sera hijo de... Yo lo mato._

Pero para los demás deltas, y para las demás tropas que huyen de allí tan rápido cómo pueden, muchas aun sin saber exactamente por qué (simplemente por haber recibido una orden). Smith mira más tenso que nunca para atrás, ahora que ya se han alejado del epicentro del nido de hormigas a una prudencial distancia de 300 metros, pero habiendo aun tropas que están a la mitad. Y echa entonces una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera.

Ahí abajo, en la gran sala de control de la instalación que hasta ahora era epicentro de la conspiración del 2/71, o puede que... el marcador está por terminar. 00:00:05... 00:00:04... 00:00:03... 00:00:02... 00:00:01... BOOOOM.

Desde el nivel más inferior, y seguidos por los siguientes hasta el superior... potentísimas explosiones, se van sucediendo, de abajo a arriba, arrasándolo y desintegrándolo todo. Explosiones muy probablemente fruto de explosivo plástico de alta potencia repartido en lugares estratégicos en cada nivel, y que sumado... generan una potencia tan extrema, que es casi casi de una pequeña arma atómica (semejante a la "madre de todas las bombas", la GBU-43/B MOAB). Todos los niveles, se ven desintegrados por la onda expansiva, el fuego, la temperatura de miles de grados, y al no poder expandirse hacia los laterales por estar la instalación subterránea rodeada de roca... la gigantesca onda expansiva sólo tiene una salida: hacia arriba, hacia la superficie. Causando un severo terremoto que hasta Adams y Socorro notan en el puesto táctico "Oso Hormiguero" a 25 kilómetros de allí...

Tal cual cómo el estallido de un volcán en plena erupción, o un géiser de agua a altísima presión y temperatura... pero con tierra y rocas, la onda expansiva encuentra su salida natural, causando una absolutamente espectacular erupción negra mezclada con fuego, rocas, escombros (y también los cadáveres de los guardias que los Delta han liquidado), subiendo hacia el cielo, a una altura de más de 100 metros. Los Rangers que les ha pillado más cerca, se tiran al suelo, protegiéndose y tapándose la cabeza cómo pueden; algunos no les ha dado tiempo y salen despedidos varios metros por la fuerza de la onda expansiva. Pero montados sobre un tanque Abrams en movimiento, Smith y sus hombres, y especialmente Ian Allister, absolutamente boquiabiertos, acaban de presenciar con sus propios ojos... lo justo que les ha ido para salvar sus vidas. Pero también...

En el puesto de mando táctico... todos los presentes, se quedan igualmente boquiabiertos, paralizados, levantándose todos los operadores de la improvisada war room en medio del campo, desde los soldados rasos hasta la Mayor General Laura Socorro. Pero Miller Adams, que ha estado allí supervisando directamente todas las operaciones, con el objetivo claro de cumplir con su trabajo: ganar esa batalla a toda costa... ahora se da cuenta, que ha cometido un error al no haber hecho caso de verdad a ese presentimiento que tenía dentro antes incluso de empezar: que su enemigo no era en absoluto de fiar o que... es mucho más inteligente de lo que cabe esperar. En otras palabras... Stravinski y los suyos, se han reído de él a la cara. Eso, el General Miller Adams... no puede soportarlo. Y una vez más... remonta en cólera. Pero...

"Hijo de... JODIDO CABRÓN HIJO DE MIL PUTAS!" grita Adams con absoluta rabia, dando un fuerte puñetazo sobre una mesa que tiene enfrente, exclamando con furia desbocada "Sabía que algo no cuadraba. ¡LO SABÍA! ¡NOS HAN JODIDO, NOS HAN DADO POR EL CULO! Sabía que algo, ALGO HABÍA EXTRAÑO EN TODO ESTO! Y es lo que ha pasado al final. … ¡A MI Y A MIS HOMBRES, AL EJÉRCITO DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS! ¡MIERDA!"

Miller Adams vuelve a dar un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa. Por un rato muy largo, la rabia fuera de control se lo comerá vivo. Pero puede que cuando la lucidez y la cabeza fría vuelvan a sus cauces... se de cuenta de lo que sabía o presentía desde el principio. Su rival, enemigo, objetivo, cómo quiera llamársele... se les ha adelantado de buen comienzo. Y la cosa no termina aquí. Porque si Adams ha cogido un cabreo que hará historia, a miles de kilómetros de allí...

 _**** Sala de Crisis o "Situation Room", Casa Blanca, Washington D.C.,_

 _Estados Unidos. 8:25 AM hora local****_

Todos se han puesto de pie, boquiabiertos, no pueden creer que esto haya pasado. Tenían por seguro que el epicentro de la grave conspiración perpetrada por la propia CIA contra su propio país y contra... ambos mundos, se dirigía y funcionaba desde allí. Ahora... es sólo miles y miles y miles de metros cúbicos de escombros mezclados con rocas y tierra, aun humeantes y en llamas. Las imágenes que están viendo en vivo y en directo, proporcionadas por un drone de reconocimiento _AAI RQ-7 Shadow_ , no les dejan lugar a dudas: el enemigo les ha hecho creer que esto iba a ser un paseo y se ha burlado de ellos en el último momento. Lo que escondía un secreto y... una tecnología desconocida que por qué no decirlo, al gobierno estadounidense y sus militares, les interesaba sobremanera... se ha esfumado a poco más que polvo enterrado bajo metros y metros y metros de tierra, roca, escombros y cadáveres. El resultado final, se define con una sola palabra: fracaso. Uno más de los que acumula quien ordenó, obligado por sus anteriores fracasos, el comandante en jefe de esos soldados y militares de primera fila que han sido humillados. Él y nadie más que él. … El Presidente Dyrrell.

Dominado por un sentimiento de rabia absoluta y desbocada... y un terror que le viene desde lo más profundo del alma, que se denota por sus puños apretados y temblorosos y una cara que es un poema indescriptible... Dyrrell ya no puede más. Una vez más, ha sido humillado cuando estaba a punto de pagar justo por pecador. Pero no. Sabe que aun puede jugar un último as; una última carta bajo su manga. El problema, es que él no es Kasparov... y su contrincante es superior en inteligencia a un superordenador IBM.

"Que... qué significa esto. … ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE ES LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡A MI! ¡A LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS! ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE SU TRAICIÓN LLEGUE A TALES EXTREMOS! ¡DECÍDMELO!" grita Dyrrell con una expresión de rabia y tensión máxima, pero también de angustia máxima, porque si en esto también fracasa...

El Presidente, recibe respuesta del Jefe de Estado Mayor Conjunto, General del Cuerpo de Marines Peter MqQueen, quien también tenso pero manteniéndose serio e imperturbable, le dice "Em... señor Presidente... lo lamento, pero... mucho me temo que tenemos malas noticias. Pésimas noticias."

Dyrrell se cae cómo saco de patatas a su butaca de cuero negro, con una expresión de desconcierto: sabe que eso sólo quiere decir una cosa... para él, por supuesto (lo demás da igual). Su carrera y nombre estarán ya manchados para siempre. Pero el General de los Marines explica...

"Informan desde Oso hormiguero, que... la instalación subterránea, el... nido de hormigas cómo ellos mismos lo llamaban... ha sido autodestruido por el enemigo. Sabíamos que era una posibilidad desde el principio, pero que los Delta Force sabrían desactivar esa amenaza. Pero no han sido capaces y se han visto obligados a escapar de allí tan rápido cómo han podido. Pero... eso no es lo peor." dice muy en serio el General negro con bigote y mostacho, ante el resto de presentes en la sala, desde al asesor del Presidente John Andrews a la Secretaria de Defensa Melissa Goldberg, pero especialmente... de Dyrrell, que es obvio que se está sintiendo acorralado, siguiendo el General MqQueen "Lo peor, señor Presidente... es que el comando de Delta Force que entró ahí dentro, no encontró a nadie, salvo a uno de los responsables. Empezaremos a investigar por qué se encontraba allí solo. Pero el resto, salvo los guardias que custodiaban ese lugar... ya no estaban allí. Es evidente... que han huido hacia alguna otra parte con lo que ahí tenían. Con su... portal dimensional o algo parecido. Y ahí no acaba la cosa. En Blackforest Village, cuyos habitantes fueron masacrados... han hecho creer a los conductores que estaban de paso que ahí no había pasado nada. Saben cómo? … Con robots. De aspecto completamente humano. Réplicas exactas de los antiguos habitantes de Blackforest Village... incluidos el Sheriff y su nieta que ahora están custodiados por el FBI, aquí, en Washington. También empezaremos a investigar de dónde los han sacado. Pero... resumiendo la situación... ha sido una humillación en toda regla, señor Presidente. … Lo siento."

Pero entonces, Dyrrell, notándose que está mal de verdad, con una respiración acelerada, sudando a calicanto, angustiado... pero también furioso cómo no lo ha estado en su vida... estalla, con una expresión grotesca...

"Basta... Basta... HE DICHO QUE BASTA! ¡NO QUIERO OÍR MÁS DE ESA MIERDA! ¡AUN ME QUEDA UNA ÚLTIMA BALA EN EL CARGADOR, Y PIENSO USARLA! ¡NO PIENSO, JAMÁS, CONSENTIR QUE ESE JUDIO DE MIERDA SE BURLE DE MI DE ESA MANERA! … No se lo consentiré... NO!" grita Dyrrell furioso cómo nunca, incluso cómo si estuviera dominado por una locura irracional. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad: aun es minimamente capaz de tener la cabeza en sus cabales, exclamando entonces...

"¡Quiero hablar con Peter! ¡PONEDME CON EL FBI, MALDITA SEA!" ordena Dyrrell dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa, rectangular que preside la _Situation Room_ de la Casa Blanca, y quienes tienen a su alrededor, le hacen caso automáticamente, apareciendo de nuevo por una de las pantallas principales, en la otra punta de sala en la que se encuentra el Presidente, el Director del FBI, Peter Johnson.

" _Por fin, señor Presidente. No sabe la impaciencia que está causando a mi y a mis hombres por la demora. ¿Podemos por fin hacer algo al respecto... señor Presidente?_ " pregunta Johnson... con ironía muy fina (lanzándole una puya disimulada), y Dyrrell, sin contemplaciones, sin piedad, sin atisbo ya de duda y miedos... le ordena contundentemente, señalándole con el dedo en la pantalla y una expresión furiosa y grotesca en su rostro...

"¡SÓLO QUIERO QUE LE HAGAS SABER A ESE HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA QUE NO ME VA A DERROTAR! ¡JAMÁS ACEPTARÉ ESO! ¡AUNQUE MI CARRERA Y NOMBRE ESTÉN MUERTOS POR SU CULPA, PIENSO LLEVÁRMELO CONMIGO A ESA TUMBA! ¡OS LO ORDENO IPSO FACTO! ¡DETENED A RICHARD STRAVINSKI, AHORA!" exclama Dyrrell con una orden directa e irrenunciable hacia el Director del FBI, quien en pantalla, ya no lleva la chaqueta de su traje... sino una armilla antibalas del FBI sobre su camisa. Orden que Peter Johnson, acepta con mucho gusto, porque con una mueca confiada en los labios, le responde "Sí... señor Presidente. Será un placer."

**** Cinco _minutos después: Central de la CIA, Langley, Virginia, Estados Unidos._

 _8:30 AM hora local ****_

Sus informadores, apostados a distancia prudencial, llevan vigilando los exteriores del edificio desde hace semanas. Saben a que hora llega y a que hora sale. Y saben que es sorprendentemente madrugador... y sorprendentemente trasnochador, porque antes de las ocho de la mañana ya está allí... y es raro si se ha marchado de allí antes de medianoche. Esos informadores y el jefe supremo de todo el operativo, se preguntan cómo puedo hacerlo. Es casi... cómo si no fuera un ser humano normal. Quizás porque... Pero la cuestión fundamental, es que le han visto entrar hace sólo diez minutos, acompañado de una secretaria y dos guardaespaldas de traje negro.

Pero ahora, habiendo por fin recibido la orden (contundente además) de labios del mismísimo Presidente Dyrrell, él, el Director del FBI, Peter Johnson, apostado en un furgón especial de vigilancia del FBI desde dónde coordina el operativo, da el permiso... para que la operación empiece. Una operación de una agencia gubernamental de los Estados Unidos... contra otra: del FBI contra la CIA. Ni más ni menos... que para detener a su director General: Richard Stravinski. Pero...

Hasta cinco furgones policiales blindados del FBI _Lenco BearCat G3_ llegan frenando con un rechinado de ruedas ante la entrada principal de la sede de la todopoderosa CIA. Unos furgones blindados... que traen hasta allí los SWAT del FBI, las fuerzas especiales de la Policía Federal estadounidense, en uniformes de combate verdes oliva sin camuflaje, cascos de kevlar tipo ECH, gafas protectoras sobre los ojos, bullet-proff con armilla marrón con las siglas FBI en blanco sobre negro y protecciones pélvicas incluidas; transmisor con pinganillo en la oreja... y armados con subfusiles H &K MP5/10 de 10mm, equipados con linterna táctica, puntero láser y mira óptica CompM3... y en sus piernas derechas, una pistolera con una calibre .45 _Springfield Armory Tactical 1911_. De los laterales de los furgones blindados, cogidos por unas barras del techo, se bajan esos hombres de fuerzas especiales, más otros que salen en desbandada del interior de los vehículos por detrás.

Empuñando sus MP5... todos los hombres, hacen su entrada en el enorme edificio de la CIA, dividiéndose en hasta cuatro secciones de una docena de hombres cada uno, sabiendo cada cual a dónde debe de ir: unos a controlar y desconectar todos los sistemas de seguridad; otro a custodiar los archivos principales del edificio, tanto los de papel cómo los informáticos; otro, para retener a aquellos que puedan ser sospechosos; y el principal... para el objetivo prioritario. … Richard Stravinski.

El personal que hay adentro, que en la mayoría de los casos, son funcionarios federales que trabajan allí cómo meros empleados administrativos, se llevan una sorpresa mayúscula, siendo apartados a gritos o incluso retenidos a la fuerza, contra la pared abiertos de brazos y piernas cómo meros delincuentes comunes, por algunos de esos hombres armados: cualquiera puede ser sospechoso ahí dentro. Pero la principal de esas secciones... se adentran directos hacia su objetivo principal. Nadie se muestra resistente ante ellos, por no entender que ocurre o por simple incredulidad. Hasta que por fin...

El pelotón de SWAT's del FBI, llega hasta el no muy grande despacho adyacente al gran y ultra-moderno despacho del Director General: el de la secretaria. Mujer joven y de buen ver, pero que se nota que... no es demasiado inteligente (vamos, que está ahí para pasar llamadas y dejar o no dejar entrar visitas), se pilla una sorpresa monumental por verse de repente, retenida y con la boca tapada por uno de esos hombres armados, que le ordenan callar. Los demás... en absoluto silencio y sigilo, usando señales manuales en todo momento para comunicarse, colocan pequeñas cargas explosivas a la doble puerta de madera que custodia la entrada al despacho del Director General. Cuando está listo...

La puerta es volada y al instante, empuñando sus armas, entran al asalto, gritando "¡FBI!" el mando superior de la sección de asalto. Y...

Una vez más... se hace la gran sorpresa. El despacho del Director General de la CIA, completamente blanco, sólo con los toques de color de la bandera estadounidense y la de la CIA a lado y lado de la mesa de trabajo al fondo en el centro mismo del despacho... y la planta en un tiesto, un ficus, al lado izquierdo de la mesa... y al derecho, el muro o pared completamente compuesto por grandes pantallas o monitores led con el escudo de la CIA. Pero sobre todo... quien debían apresar y según los informadores del FBI tenía que estar allí porque le han visto entrar... no está ahí. El mando de la sección del SWAT, bajando el arma con desconcierto marcado en sus ojos, sólo puede decir "De... despejado!" Aquí... no hay nadie! … ¡Que las demás secciones busquen por todo el edificio! ¡No puede haber escapado en sólo diez minutos!"

En segundos, la nefasta noticia llega a oídos del jefe y director del FBI, en el furgón policial y de comunicaciones, afuera, en el gran aparcamiento del edificio, acompañado a su vez por otros coches patrulla del mismo FBI _Dodge Charger_... y no le gusta nada. Pero cuanto se cree que nada puede ir peor... las cosas pueden ir aun a peor. Porque cómo otras veces... el innombrable...

**** _En el mismo instante exacto: Situation Room, Casa Blanca, Washington D.C.,_

 _Estados Unidos. 8:35 AM hora local ****_

Las noticias vuelan suele decirse. Pero cuando es algo de semejante importancia... lo hacen con prioridad absoluta, al instante. Y en cuando la noticia llega a oídos del Presidente Dyrrell... se vuelve a derrumbar sobre su butaca de cuero, echándose la mano a la cara. No puede creerse que esto esté pasando de verdad. Que el destino sea tan cruel incluso con alguien que no es precisamente un santo cómo él. Pero esa es la realidad presente... y aun más, futura. Si esto se confirma... para Dyrrell, políticamente... ya no hay futuro ni esperanza alguna. Ya no hay gritos de rabia absoluta. Sólo... derrota. Un sentimiento de impotencia y derrota tal que no se puede describir con palabras. Nadie en aquella sala, se atreve a decirle nada al Presidente. Incluso su asesor, John Andrews, le mira con lástima. Pero...

Cuando parece que nada puede ser peor... las cosas, acaban por empeorar. Porque... de repente... el móvil personal del propio Dyrrell, suena en un bolsillo de su chaqueta americana. Dyrrell está ya tan perdido, en su sentir y en sus ojos, que deja sonar el móvil por unos segundos... hasta que reacciona, sacándose un _iPhone 8_ plateado... y dándose cuenta los demás, que en ese instante... a Dyrrell se le abren los ojos cómo naranjas: no es posible que le esté llamando a él personalmente, no se lo cree, es imposible. Pero en pantalla aparece su nombre, sin ningún número: el que no debe de ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado... hace acto de presencia. Y esta vez... contra el hombre más poderoso del mundo... hasta ahora.

"Q... quien es, señor Presidente? Es... es él? … Stravinski?" se atreve a preguntar boquiabierto John Andrews, para sorpresa de los demás. Dyrrell ni siquiera le responde... pero reacciona ante esta llamada. Endureciendo la mirada y apretando los dientes, cómo un perro rabioso... se decide a contestar: está decidido a no dejarse intimidar y a dejarle las cosas muy claras. Pero no se imagina... lo equivocado que está el Presidente. Dyrrell le da al botón de descolgar y se pone el smartphone a la oreja derecha, empezando él a hablar...

"Eres tú, verdad? … Dime que eres tú. … ¡RICHARD STRAVINSKI! ¡RESPÓNDEME, HIJO DE PUTA TRAIDOR!" grita Dyrrell levantándose virulentamente de la butaca, gritando con ira descontrolada al otro lado de la línea... de la que no recibe respuesta por un instante, hasta... la inigualable, inconfundible... pero fría, aterradora, paralizante, diabólica voz capaz de dominar a quien sea... le responde, hablando él: Richard Stravinski al otro lado del teléfono...

" _Toda civilización que ha existido, al final se ha desplomado. La historia es una narración de esfuerzos que fracasaron, o aspiraciones que no se realizaron. Uno tiene que vivir con el sentido de lo inevitable de la tragedia. Mfmfmfmf. Es agradable... oír la voz del poder de los idiotas de buena mañana... Presidente Dyrrell. El cazador que buscaba una presa para su salvación... convertido ahora en poco más que en una parodia de su propia autodestrucción. Digno de una obra de Shakespeare. Mfmfmfmf_ " dice la verdaderamente espeluznante voz telefónica de Stravinski con una risa entre dientes fría y malévola que a Dyrrell no puede ponerle ya más nervioso... y afectarle incluso a la salud, replicando el Presidente con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas...

"Cómo... ¡CÓMO OSAS REIRTE DE MI, HIJO DE PERRA! Otros muchos, pero especialmente tú... tú... YO TE PUSE EN ESE CARGO Y ME LO AGRADECES CON LA TRAICIÓN!? ¡NO PIENSO CONSENTIR QUE HUYAS IMPUNE, ME OYES? PORQUE TE..." pero Dyrrell no puede ya seguir gritando y vociferando fuera de control más... porque una vez más, la voz espeluznante y que te hiela hasta el alma de Stravinski, le responde... quedándose Dyrrell más y más en shock por momentos...

" _Mfmfmf... Traición? Forma parte de la idiosincrasia humana, señor Presidente. Simplemente... has hecho en todo momento lo que yo he querido que hagas... y aun ahora te das cuenta, mfmfmf. Ya lo dijo Nietzsche. … Vosotros miráis hacia arriba cuando buscáis elevación, yo miro hacia abajo, porque estoy elevado. Decidme, ¿quien de vosotros puede reír y a la vez estar elevado? El que asciende a las más altas montañas se ríe de todas las tragedias: de las del teatro y de las de la vida. ¿No está de acuerdo... señor Presidente? Quien aspira y será de facto quien dirigirá el destino de todo y de todos... no puede más que observar el devenir de las cosas en la insignificancia que tiene a sus pies. Una insignificancia que ahora... será perfecta y sin errores. Algo que jamás volverá a existir. las naciones; los pueblos; los... sentimientos. La vida y... la muerte cómo hasta ahora han sido conocidas... dejarán de existir._ " va diciendo Stravinski con su inconfundible voz de ultratumba, espeluznante sin igual, prácticamente cómo si... ni fuera humana, sino del diablo en persona. Quizás porque... 

"D... de... DÉJATE DE HISTORIAS! ¡POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO!? ¡QUÉ PRETENDES! ¡TE ORDENO QUE ME LO DIGAS!" le grita Dyrrell muy nervioso y... encontrándose muy mal, sudando a calicanto y ya incluso... temblando de miedo, por qué? Eso no se puede saber ni experimentar... hasta que se entra en contacto con él: con Stravinski, quien le responde a "su manera"...

" _Es inútil explicar lo perfecto a quien nunca lo comprenderá. Usted es puro impulso; quien no comprende lo que realmente ocurre, ni siquiera el objeto de su existencia... no merece tener una existencia propia. Pero... cómo compensación, intentaré aproximarme a su simpleza y responderle de manera que pueda entenderlo. … Olvídese de buscarme o internar encontrarme. Usted y nadie más que usted... me puso en bandeja el poder recuperar el proyecto 2/71 al darme los medios. Ahora... tengo mis propios medios y usted y la CIA ya no las necesito para nada. La verdadera diversión... empieza ahora. ¿Quiere verlo... señor Presidente?"_ dice Stravinski desde el otro lado de la línea con una voz verdaderamente escalofriante, cuando, observando el operativo en la sede de la CIA, con imágenes en directo del exterior proporcionadas por un drone... e internas proporcionadas por los SWAT del FBI...

La sección de fuerzas especiales del FBI que ocupa el despacho del hasta ahora Director General de la CIA... observan entonces cómo la gran pantalla mural del despacho... unos números; una cuenta atrás, hace acto de presencia en la pantalla gigante: 00:00:05. Una cuenta atrás que empieza a correr y que al teniente de los SWAT, atónito, sólo le da tiempo a decir un... póstumo "Mierda..."

00:00:04... 00:00:03... 00:00:02... 00:00:01... BOOOOM!

La gigantesca, mortífera e implacable bola de fuego, con su onda expansiva por delante, desde el propio despacho, y con una potencia destructiva espectacular... arrasa con todo en el interior del enorme edificio... y con quienes se encuentran, caiga quien caiga. Afuera, desde los muchos coches y furgones policiales del FBI, se tienen que resguardar o ponerse a cubierto cómo pueden de la metralla y cascotes que vienen disparados hacia ellos... quedándose impresionados a más no poder, ya no sólo por la descomunal bola de fuego que sale del centro del edificio hacia arriba, hacia el cielo... sino porque una vez más... quien ya sabéis, se la ha jugado. La sede central de la CIA, acaba de ser volada, y quienes iban a por él... han sido asesinados sin que muy probablemente, se recuperen nunca ni sus cenizas. Una crisis descomunal en Estados Unidos de América... está al caer.

Pero... aun no termina la cosa ahí, porque en la Situation Room del ala oeste de la Casa Blanca, el Presidente Dyrrell acaba de presenciar esa jugada maestra, ese jake mate de Richard Stravinki no sólo a Dyrrell... sino a Estados Unidos cómo país y cómo superpotencia. La indescriptible cara de sorpresa, de haber quedado cómo el perfecto primo (o idiota más bien), de Dyrrell... no tiene precio. Más aun cuando desde el otro lado de la línea, escucha la sentencia final de Richard Stravinski, quien con una voz que hiela hasta el alma, le dice...

" _¿Qué le ha parecido... señor Presidente? Mfmfmf. Un precioso castillo de fuegos artificiales, verdad? Espero que... haya captado mi sutil indirecta. … Aleje sus narices de los malos olores por su propio bien. Y no me refiero solamente a su propio país... Sino a usted mismo. Ciertos detalles de su vida universitaria y... sus negocios ilegales antes de la presidencia, podrían ver la luz... o... puede que lo vean igual, quien sabe, jajaja_ " se ríe Stravinski cruelmente, con una frialdad que a Dyrrell le deja paralizado, mientras a su alrededor, los demás le miran con verdadera estupefacción, teniendo que oír Dyrrel, cómo estocada final...

" _Mfmfmf... sólo sera una más de los muchos escándalos que le esperan a la vuelta de la esquina, Presidente Dyrrell. Su destino... es la nada. El mío... mfmfmfmf... lo descubrirá en su momento. A este lado... y al otro de la puerta de Ginza. No... entonces ya no habrá puertas. Ambos mundos... serán uno solo. Y nadie podrá impedirlo. Ni siquiera usted, por supuesto. Mfmfmfmf... Jajajaja... puede recordarme si lo desea, pero si es así... no se muera por el camino. El destino mezcla las cartas, y nosotros las jugamos. No... YO las juego. Jajaja... jajaja!... mfmfmf... Layla Tov, Presidente Dyrrell. Buen viaje al infierno._ " termina de hablar Richard Stravinski... colgando el teléfono, tras haber hablado ni más ni menos que con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos con una voz indescriptible en lo que a horror y inquietud causa a cualquier persona normal hasta en lo más hondo de su alma, por muy cruel, poderosa, indiferente, fría o inteligente que sea... ante su maldad sublime, ante su genio diabólico... no hay defensa posible.

El iPhone 8 se le cae de la temblorosa mano derecha a Dyrrell, cuya cara de horror... e incluso miedo visceral, es indescriptible. El asombro y el no saber que hacer de los demás, también es apabullante. Nadie se atreve a ser el primero en hablar... en querer saber que es lo que Dyrrell ha oído... y sentido en sus propias carnes... y quien sabe si en su propio espíritu. Su tensión y su miedo, irracionales incluso, han dominado su cuerpo y su mente. Ya no es capaz de hacer, de decir más que...

"Agh... un... un vaso de agua..." y caer desmayado al suelo, lanzándose los demás, especialmente su asesor, John Andrews, a socorrer a alguien que no sólo tiene un futuro negro o nulo en política... sino que además, ha sido derrotado por una mente extremadamente superior, de la forma más humillante posible. No sólo él cómo líder de la nación más poderosa del planeta... sino de esa misma nación, los Estados Unidos de América, que han intentado detener una conspiración nunca vista... y al igual que Rusia y China fueron detenidos en su momento... ellos también han encontrado el fracaso. Lo que no significa que... en un futuro, lo vuelvan a intentar o... a ser utilizados por el propio Stravinski. Cosa que...

Sea cómo sea, y una vez más, Richard Stravinski ha sumado un nuevo Jake Mate cuando se trata de jugar contra las grandes potencias. Pero... conseguirá lo mismo contra la Coalición de Liberación? Y más exactamente, contra... 

_**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Edificio Edward J. Hoover, Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. 9:45 AM hora local**

Para su querida y adorable nieta, volar en avión por primera vez en su vida, fue una auténtica gozada. Y para él, verla por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tan alegre y contenta, le hizo también muy feliz, de ver que para su nieta, el superar sus traumas le resulta mucho más fácil... que para él, olvidar lo que vio, vivió... y hizo en cierto lugar de otro continente más de 45 años atrás. En ese vuelo en un pequeño jet de las USAF _Gulfstream Aerospace C-37B_... a su vez escoltado no por uno, sino por dos cazas (ya viejos) _General Dynamics F-16C_ (bloque 30) de las mismas Fuerzas Aéreas estadounidenses, de Chicago a Washington... tuvo tiempo para relajarse un poco tras tal situación que a estas alturas de la vida, en la que ya poco o nada debería sorprenderle... más con lo que vivió en cierto momento de sus años mozos, donde...

Pero de esto, han pasado dos días. Ahora, lleva más de 24 horas encerrado y retenido, le dicen y le repiten una y otra vez, por su propia seguridad, en la central del FBI. Por su suerte, o quizás lo hagan más por su nieta... los tienen y les han interrogado a él, a la pequeña... y a sus dos acompañantes extranjeros, a los que no ve desde hace unas horas, en un despacho grande, agradable y cómodo, con sillones, mesas y calefacción, en vez de a una pequeña y expresamente claustrofóbica sala de interrogatorios. Obviamente, porque ambos no son acusados ni culpables de nada... sino víctimas. Unas víctimas cuyo testimonio ha sido esencial para que el Fiscal General y por ende, el FBI, hayan actuado directamente y con la ley en la mano, no contra la CIA, sino contra su Director General, quien en no mucho tiempo... se convertirá para el gobierno de USA, en el fugitivo nº1. Ignorando tal vez que su mayor crimen... aun está por venir.

Pero eso, él, el sheriff de Blackforest Village, Kevin Wackmayre, aun ni siquiera sabe que ha ocurrido. Se encuentra sentado en ese despacho, viendo cómo a un lado, una funcionaria del FBI distrae a su nieta con juegos, libros y juguetes. Cuando tras una espera solo... dos funcionarios o agentes del FBI, en traje y corbata (que contrasta con la ropa más sencilla de camisa blanca y pantalones negros del sheriff), llegan a la sala... visiblemente preocupados. Incluso... indignados. Ya que hace poco que han sabido... de la terrible derrota que han sufrido sus compañeros del SWAT en particular... y Estados Unidos cómo país en general. Unos agentes, uno de los cuales... trae una carpeta con documentos y... fotografías debajo. Y... una inscripción en la cartulina con rotulador negro: _2/71 files (1971)_

"Hasta cuanto tiempo más tendré que responder más y más preguntas. Empiezo a hartarme. Y no tienen derecho a interrogar tanto a mi nieta. Por Dios, es una niña de ocho años, que no puedo decirles yo que no os diga ella." exclama el viejo y malhumorado sheriff siempre tan "sociable" con los desconocidos o en público; pero dándose cuenta de que ambos hombres del FBI, vienen con una cara que es un poema.

"¿? Oigan... sé que no soy muy paciente, y que no estoy nada acostumbrado a hacer el papel de interrogado en vez de interrogador. Bueno... para que engañarse. En Blackforest nunca había criminales que interrogar. Era un sitio muy tranquilo. Pero... ha pasado algo que deba saber?" pregunta Kevin poniéndose más serio a ambos agentes del FBI, que mirándose uno al otro un tanto tensos, uno le hace el gesto de que se lo diga, hablando su compañero, un hombre de unos 40 años de estatura media, cara alargada con gafas de montura fina, ojos grises y cabello castaño oscuro...

"Agh... está bien, señor Wackmayre, no se altere. Esto no es por usted; en absoluto. A... a decir verdad... me temo que puede que tarden mucho tiempo en poder regresar a Blackforest Village. Puede que incluso... nunca puedan regresar allí." dice el agente federal muy serio y tenso, y el sheriff, intrigándose por momentos, sin responder, deja hablar al otro federal, un hombre de unos 45 años, calvo, cara redonda de ojos azules y nariz grande...

"El responsable de... la catástrofe que tuvo lugar en su condado, señor Wackmayre... ha escapado. Y no sólo ha escapado. … Nos ha dado un golpe tan duro que parece incluso imposible que podamos levantarnos después de esto. Todos afuera de este despacho andan cómo locos de arriba a abajo, aun preguntándose que diablos ha pasado en Langley. Y no sólo nosotros. En el Pentágono la situación debe de ser igual o incluso peor. Por no hablar... del Presidente." acaba diciendo el agente federal, mostrándose aun más preocupado, y causando por ende, que el sheriff, quiera saber la verdad de lo que ha pasado sin haberse enterado de nada, exclamando...

"¿? ¿El Presidente? ¿Dyrrell? Miren... desde que llegué aquí he estado sin poder saber ni contactar con el mundo exterior. Ya que se han hartado a hincharme a preguntas, ahora quiero que me respondan la mía. … Qué ha pasado. Aunque sea desde hace muchos años un desconfiado hacia esta ciudad y lo que representa... ¡Soy un ciudadano de los Estados Unidos, agente de la ley y veterano! ¡Tengo derecho a saber la verdad! ¡Respondan!" les grita el sheriff indignado dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa. A distancia de él, su nieta, Jennifer, le mira con preocupación hacia su abuelo, pero la funcionaria que está con él, se esfuerza en distraerla y que no se preocupe por lo que estén hablando los mayores. Ambos federales, se miran al uno al otro seriamente, y uno se decide a hacerle un breve resumen de la situación, diciendo el agente calvo...

"El Presidente ha sido ingresado de urgencia por un infarto. Y es extraño que no le haya ocurrido incluso algo peor. El ejército humillado en Blackforest Village; la sede central de la CIA volada con muchos de nuestros compañeros del SWAT dentro..." dice el agente federal profundamente indignado, apretando los dientes y los puños de rabia... pero acaba por calmarse, terminando por decir "Aaaagghhh... y todo perpetrado por... el EX director general de la CIA. Ahora el enemigo público número uno de este país. Y lo peor es que ahora no tenemos ni la más remota idea de dónde está, ni él ni quien está con él. Si ni siquiera Estados Unidos ha sido capaz de detenerle... quien podrá?"

Ante esta afirmación tan derrotista del agente del FBI, Kevin se queda quieto, pero tampoco sin quedarse con la boca abierta (ya se sabe que a gato viejo muchas pulgas no le pican), entendiendo que quien hizo eso a su pequeña ciudad de la que él, cómo sheriff, era en buena parte responsable y no pudo hacer nada por salvar... es alguien que desde luego, esta fuera de toda medida y... crueldad. Alguien que no puede y tampoco quiere ni imaginar: no por él, sino por hacer recordar lo menos posible a su querida nieta, al menos, hasta que haya crecido y madurado lo suficiente para entenderlo. Quisiera saber más, pero estando Jennifer delante... se lo guarda para él. Cuando...

"¿Señor Wackmayre?" pregunta a la derecha del sheriff, llamando su atención... una de sus dos salvadores en Blackforest Village de él y Jennifer: Allice Gallahan, la atractiva agente del MI6 (infiltrada anteriormente en el FBI), de larga cabellera oscura, ojos verdes y piel blanquecina, vestida con un traje chaqueta gris sobre camisa blanca. El viejo y normalmente rudo sheriff con los desconocidos... hasta ahora, se levanta un tanto sorprendido pero siendo sorprendentemente cortés y educado...

"Oh... señorita Gallahan. Pensaba que ya no iba a verla más. ¿A usted tampoco la sueltan todavía?" pregunta Kevin a la agente británica, que mirando afablemente por un instante a la pequeña Jennifer, devuelve la mirada hacia el sheriff, diciéndole "Me temo que no, señor Wackmayre. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a los interrogatorios, pero... me han devuelto el pasaporte y me han dado permiso para regresar a Reino Unido inmediatamente. No es que sea una perspectiva muy atractiva para mi, teniendo en cuenta que quien me interrogará cómo a una criminal a mi regreso serán mis superiores, pero... es una sensación extraña, sabe? Regresar a mi país, pero también... dejarles y no poder verles nunca más. Especialmente a su nieta." termina diciendo la agente del MI6 un tanto triste pero amable al sheriff, que sonríe tímidamente con tristeza, respondiendo él...

"Agh... lo entiendo. … ¿? Oiga... y... el mexicano? ¿No ha venido a despedirse o todavía le doy manía?" le pregunta Kevin irónico a Allice, que riendo simpática, le responde "Jajaja. No sé de que se queja, con lo "simpático" que fue con él en todo momento. Pero... lo cierto es que ya hace horas que tuvo que marcharse urgentemente de regreso para México. Algo muy urgente. No me pregunte de que se trata porque ni a mi quiso decírmelo. Cosas de nuestra profesión."

"Ya. Entiendo. Jennifer se va a poner triste. Mi nieta había hecho muy buenas migas con él. Con todo lo que tuvimos que pasar... él siempre estuvo pendiente de animarla y hacerla sentir lo mejor posible. Incluso más que yo, su abuelo. Es gracioso que alguien cómo yo que maltrato con la lengua a cualquier desconocido... aaaggghhh... lo que hicisteis por nosotros jamás os lo podremos devolver." dice afablemente el viejo sheriff... en una actitud que fuera de la familia, jamás ha demostrado con nadie. Entonces, la pequeña Jenniffer, que ha escuchado todo a un lado, se acerca...

"¿Daniel... ya se ha ido? Vaya, yo quería estar con él un poquito más." dice la pequeña con expresión triste, y Allice, frotándole la cabeza, le dice sonriente "Jajaja. No estés triste, pequeña. Me ha dicho que siempre se acordará de ti, y que pienses en él cómo en un ángel de la guarda. Parece que te gustaba mucho, eh? Jajaja" dice la agente de inteligencia británica riendo simpática, en una actitud difícil de ver en alguien cómo ella y de su profesión (más recordando cómo se las gastó en Blackforest Village para salvar al sheriff y su nieta), pero Jenniffer, haciéndose la traviesa, exclama "¿Que si me gustaba, dices? Claro que sí. Pero creo que a ti aun te gusta más. A que al final os habéis hecho novios."

El sheriff se ríe por el comentario de su nieta, mientras la británica se queda sonrojada con estúpida cara de muñeco (¿acaso la niña ha dicho la verdad?). Pero ni el contexto ni el lugar, son para conversaciones simpáticas y amables... porque los dos agentes federales, con un "¡Ejem, ejem!" le hacen girarse al sheriff... que en ese instante...

Su mirada se queda fijada sobre la carpeta con el _2/71 files (1971)_ sobre la mesa, entre los federales y Kevin, viendo algo que sobresale de la carpeta o archivo: el borde o casi media fotografía a color, de ese color distorsionado de las fotos viejas, con ciertos personajes que a algunos se les ve el rostro. Una fotografía... con personas de uniforme y armadas... con equipo de hace 45 años. Equipo... estadounidense.

"¿? Abuelo... pasa algo? ¿Qué has visto?" le pregunta Jennifer a su abuelo, extrañada... al igual que Allice, que se da cuenta que algo extraño ocurre... porque el viejo sheriff se ha quedado con la mirada clavada en esa foto... y alarga la mano derecha hacia ella, cogiéndola lentamente para mirarla más de cerca... y quedándose boquiabierto, pasmado, sin palabras. Y eso tiene una explicación, porque...

"De dónde la han sacado. Cómo han obtenido esto." pregunta Kevin Wackmayre... muy serio e incluso alterado, enfadado, ante la incomprensión de su nieta y la intriga de la espía británica, siendo aun más desconcertante la respuesta del agente del FBI calvo, que le responde igualmente serio "Queríamos preguntarle si reconoce a algunos de los sujetos de la fotografía. Dos en concreto. El joven de las gafas y el hombre de mediana edad. Es decir... los dos únicos sujetos de la fotografía que no llevan ni uniforme ni arma."

"Sí. Reconozco a alguien." dice el sheriff muy seriamente mirando la fotografía en cuestión, levantando la mirada hacia los federales, diciéndoles "… A mi. Al más joven de la izquierda. Soldado de primera clase Kevin Wackmayre; 19 años. … Laos, febrero de 1971. Operación fase uno... del proyecto 2/71."

Ante estas palabras del viejo sheriff, la estupefacción de ambos federales, que no conocían este dato, y de Allice Gallahan, son absolutas... y la jovencita Jenniffer, tal vez escuche ahora algo del pasado de su abuelo... para lo cual no esté en absoluto preparada para saber. Pero una sorpresa inesperada, ha estallado: la relación que Kevin Wackmayre, en su juventud cómo veterano de una de las más infames guerras del siglo XX, el conflicto de Vietnam... y que tuvo su extensión en el vecino Laos... con el famoso proyecto 2/71. ¿Supo que hacía allí? ¿Qué recuerda? O... por qué le causó un trauma tal que no quiere recordarlo? Sea cómo sea, una pieza más del puzzle que seguía ausente, ha hecho acto de presencia. ¿Quien la hará encajar? ¿Él mismo? O tal vez... 

_**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Sobre el espacio aéreo del Estado federado de Nuevo León, México. 8:30 AM hora local**

Le han hecho madrugar aun más de lo habitual, pese a que desde que es la máxima figura pública y de poder del país que dirige, además, con una eficacia y saber hacer no visto en décadas, casi nunca, ni siquiera los domingos, es capaz de descansar las horas necesarias. Y no es para menos, ya que su esfuerzo constante, continuado y además, con una precisión... y inteligencia que difícilmente se ve en ningún otro líder latinoamericano, porque para él, eso es un lema personal, de poder, y de convicciones inamovibles cómo la más dura y pesada de las rocas: la inteligencia al poder. Lo que es ya sabido, él y sus dos más duros hombres de poder, les han hecho ganarse ese altisonante apodo que tanta justicia les hace: las tres águilas.

Y es que él, el Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, Don José Guerrero, le han hecho levantar y prepararse a matacaballo cuando aun no eran las seis de la mañana en México D.F., subirse a su helicóptero presidencial _AugustaWestland AW-109SP+_ de la Fuerza Aérea Mexicana, que le traslada al aeropuerto internacional Benito Juárez de Ciudad de México, cambiando allí de aeronave, no a uno de los aviones presidenciales... sino a un pequeño Jet _Gulfstream Aerospace G-1159A_ de la FAM, que despega de ahí a apenas las 6:30 de la mañana hora local.

Dos horas tras esto... el presidente mexicano se encuentra a bordo de ese jet en pleno vuelo en el espacio aéreo mexicano... aun sin saber la razón. Nada más salir, le han dicho que es cosa de una de las "tres águilas" y hombres intrínsecamente ligados a su gobierno: el Director del CISEN, los servicios secretos mexicanos, César Menéndez... con lo que lo ha entendido todo, y no ha hecho más preguntas: sabe que le está preparando alguna y algo importante, porque no es la primera vez que le hace esto a su "jefe".

En ese pequeño jet de la FAM, el Presidente Guerrero viaja tan sólo acompañado del piloto y copiloto del aparato... y su secretaria (una mujer joven de menos de 30 años, alta, de piel morena y larga cabellera castaña, con un pronunciado canalillo de grandes pechos bajo el escote de su traje de ejecutiva negro); nadie más. Bueno... en realidad sí que le acompañan dos personas más... pero fuera del jet: dos pilotos de combate de la Fuerza Aérea Mexicana, a los mandos de dos aviones de combate de muy reciente incorporación a la FAM, sendos _Lockheed Martin F-16C Fighting Falcon_ en camuflaje peculiar de marrón y verde, con el escudo triangular de la aviación mexicana. Unos aparatos que ya no son precisamente de último grito... y que a César no le hace mucha gracia el verlos, ya que son herencia del anterior gobierno, tanto mexicano cómo estadounidense... y hoy, es una herencia incómoda.

"¿Quiere más café, señor Presidente? Desde que hemos subido a este avión no ha parado de bostezar una y otra vez." dice un tanto burlona la joven y atractiva secretaria, replicando José "Este César... es un genio, pero a veces tiene unas ocurrencias... cómo si fuese una enamorada adolescente, ahora quiere darme una sorpresa. Me hace subir a un avión que ni siquiera sé a dónde va. Así es él. Pero... me gusta. Su inteligencia despiadada e implacable ha resultado muy útil para reducir la actividad del narcotráfico hasta niveles nunca vistos, e incluso... nos ha puesto en disposición para reducirlo y quien sabe si incluso... derrotarlo y ponerlo de rodillas ante el Estado."

"Mfmfmf... Presidente, sólo le preguntaba si quería un poco más de café, no escuchar uno de sus mítines." dice sonriente y distendida la secretaria, respondiendo el presidente mexicano tontamente "Jajaja... em... sí, por favor. Lo necesito."

La secretaria le llena una taza de un termo con café caliente que lleva consigo, llenándola y dándosela a Guerrero, que echando un primer sorbo... mira de reojo a uno de los F-16 de la FAM que escolta al pequeño jet presidencial...

"Parece que esos cazas siguen sin gustarle, Presidente. Cómo al avión Presidencial." dice la secretaria, sonriendo tímidamente y arreglándose su larga y brillante cabellera oscura, y el Presidente, de nuevo un tanto... sesudo, le responde "Ni me gustan ni me dejan de gustar, señorita Castillo. Pero es verlos y darse uno cuenta de cómo han cambiado las cosas. Estos aviones llegaron fruto de un acuerdo entre el anterior gobierno y la anterior administración estadounidense. Más bien... nos los encasquetaron por un precio barato porque nos los vendieron sin el arsenal completo y sin su última tecnología. Eso se llama pan para hoy y hambre para mañana, señorita Castillo. Si realmente queremos proteger nuestro enorme espacio aéreo cómo es debido, habrá que proporcionar a nuestros pilotos, aunque pocos, aviones verdaderamente modernos. Ahora ya estamos en negociaciones con Brasil y Suecia para la adquisición de _Gripen NG_ para la FAM... y con los rusos, para estudiar su oferta de _MiG 35_ para una escuadrilla de combate de la Armada. En eso nunca he engañado a nadie, de que no necesito aviones presidenciales demasiado lujosos, sino aviones de combate de verdad para nuestros pilotos de la FAM. ¿? ¿He dicho algo..." le pregunta el Presidente a la Secretaria, que sonriendo tímidamente con los ojos cerrados, responde sarcástica "No, nada. Su esposa tiene razón, Presidente. Me advirtió de que no le hablará de nada de política, porque sino empieza usted a hablar sin parar. Y tiene razón." dice ella simpática, mientras José simplemente, frunciendo el ceño tontamente, echando otro sorbo de café, piensa _Sí... gracias por recordarme el cuarto contrapoder de este país._

En ese instante... el móvil de la secretaria, suena, poniéndose ella inmediatamente al aparato...

"Presidencia. … Sí, está aquí conmigo. … Ajá. Enseguida los pongo en contacto. Gracias." dice la secretaria colgando el smartphone e informando ya mucho más seria y profesional al Presidente mexicano, diciéndole "Señor... es de la Secretaría de Marina. El director del CISEN tiene una comunicación con usted a través de videoconferencia de línea segura."

José, levanta la pantalla del PC portátil que tiene delante sobre la mesilla de avión, abriendo un aviso de conferencia entrante, clicando sobre ella... y apareciendo César Menéndez, el segundo de "las tres águilas", empezando a hablar el Presidente Guerrero, quejándose tontamente "Por fin haces acto de presencia, wey. Aun no me has informado de mucho de lo que fuiste a hablar con cierto viejo colega chileno en Japón. Pero lo peor, es que me haces madrugar más temprano que las gallinas; me dices que me suba a este avión sin saber a dónde carajos voy ni para qué; y ahora me llamas sin ton ni son, espero que para decirme cual es mi destino final."

"Jajaja. Tranquilo, Presidente, tranquilo, jajaja. En cuando llegues lo sabrás." le responde César con una mueca confiada en sus labios, para enseguida... decirle algo que al Presidente mexicano le va a sorprender, y mucho, exclamando César aun confiado pero más serio a través de la pantalla "Mfmfmf... sé que te encantan las sorpresas, así que la mantendré hasta el final. Pero... puedo darte un ligero adelanto de algo. … Sabemos donde está."

"¿? ¿Dónde está?" pregunta Guerrero extrañado... pero un tipo muy inteligente cómo él, se da cuenta enseguida, exclamando ya serio y centrado " … ¿Karl Brugenau? ¿Tenéis ya su paradero con seguridad?" le pregunta serio e intrigado el Presidente al Jefe de inteligencia, que con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, serio, le responde "Sí, con una muy alta probabilidad. Durante mi viaje relámpago a Japón no perdí el tiempo ni un segundo y estuve en permanente contacto tanto con mis propios subordinados, cómo con otros informadores y contactos con otras agencias de inteligencia en América y en el mundo. Y te va a sorprender tanto cómo a mi el paradero del cabrón mal nacido más buscado de México, porque no se encuentra en desiertos lejanos de oriente medio ni en ciudades europeas. Sino acá, en América, y no excesivamente lejos de nosotros."

"¿Vas a decírmelo claramente o también tendré que adivinarlo, César?" le pregunta José a César arqueando una ceja, y éste último, bajándose de hombros con los ojos cerrados y una mueca en los labios, le responde irónico "Bueno... eres el Presidente, ante ti no puedo negarme, mfmfmf." y abriendo de nuevo los ojos, todo serio, se lo suelta, exclamando " … Está en Venezuela. Curioso, no crees, que un país que en los últimos años se ha desestabilizado a pasos agigantados y cuya situación económica es cada día peor, sea el lugar elegido por Brugenau para uno de sus nuevos negocios. Aunque tratándose de negocios muy turbios... tiene mucho sentido, José."

"Así que en Venezuela, mh? Esto no va a ser fácil. Ni en lo político ni en..." dice el Presidente Guerrero reflexivo con la mano izquierda en la barbilla, dándole ya vueltas a la cabeza el por qué y para que debe de estar ese monstruo humano en ese país de Sudamérica. El Director del CISEN, le dice para terminar, todo intrigante "Parece que te he despertado tu apetito de ejercer de líder de la nación, así que nos veremos a tu llegada. Te contaré más detalles y también te presentaré a... unos amigos muy profesionales. No sólo míos, sino sobre todo... del Secretario de Marina. Hasta luego, José. Y... disfruta del viaje y de las vistas aéreas de nuestra patria. Mfmfmf" termina el intrigante e inteligente César Menéndez, cortándose la comunicación.

"¿Entonces sabe a dónde vamos, señor Presidente?" pregunta la secretaria con tímida y... seductora sonrisa en los labios a José, que juntando sus manos sobre su barbilla y mirada de halcón en sus ojos, sonriendo confiado, le responde "Sí. … A capturar a Karl Brugenau."

José Guerrero lo tiene claro, pese a que aun no ha visto lo que las otros dos "águilas" le han preparado a dónde sea que ese jet de la FAM le lleve: tienen indicios de dónde está y está completamente decidido a ir a por él, por lo legal o... Pero lo que le tienen preparado, sin duda le va a sorprender incluso a alguien cómo él. Pero las tres águilas, puede que también no sean del todo conscientes que no se están enfrentando a una serpiente cualquiera. Sino que se enfrentan... al "satanás rubio".

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Tel Aviv, Israel. 5:00 PM hora local**

Él es también un maestro en cuando se trata de tener una doble, triple, cuádruple... y así hasta el infinito, máscaras distintas con las que engañar a quienes le rodean. Un perfecto rostro impávido y de póquer, con el que es imposible descifrar para la mayoría de las personas en que está pensando o cuales son sus intenciones. Algo que viene dado por su profesión, entorno y con quien suele y con lo que suele tener que tratar: la política. La política de seguridad y defensa de uno de los países más férreos y duros en este aspecto del mundo... cómo es Israel. Pero en la sombra, y sólo por conocimiento de su propio superior directo, cómo es el Primer Ministro del mismo país, porque está metido en lo mismo que él, o más bien... le ha metido en lo mismo que él: en un lobby secreto y muy selecto, dónde se manejan cantidades estratosféricas de dinero ilegal... pero también "legal", y que aunque no sea su lema ni mucho menos, sería algo así cómo "que se mueran los feos" o "lo verde para mi (el dinero) lo negro para ti (las armas) y lo marrón para los demás (la muerte, la violencia, el sufrimiento... la guerra).

Y en ese instante, en una sala de reuniones del moderno edificio del ministerio de defensa israelí, situado en el céntrico distrito de HaKirya de Tel Aviv, justo cuando ha terminado una reunión con altos mandos militares, altos secretarios y funcionarios de su ministerio, y estos se despiden del ministro saliendo uno tras otro de la sala de reuniones moderna pero escueta, con una mesa rectangular en medio con butacas de oficina forradas en cuero negro alrededor, y el ministro sentado en la punta, con un mástil con la bandera israelí y otro con el escudo del gobierno... cuando por fin se queda completamente solo...

Él, el extraño y enigmático ministro de defensa de Israel, Avdel Loherm, quien en la sombra está al servicio de... Karl Brugenau (quien sirve o está con... quien de verdad manda en la conspiración. O quizás...), pero al mismo tiempo, desconfía de él... pulsa un botón en una pequeña pantalla led a modo de consola que tiene ante él en la mesa, apagándose las luces del despacho, bajándose automáticamente las persianas de las ventanas, quedándose todo a oscuras... y puede que también, desactivando posibles cámaras y micrófonos ocultos que pudiesen grabar nada... excepto hasta cuatro grandes monitores de plasma empotrados en la pared de la otra punta de despacho. En cada una de esas pantallas... aparecen lo que se podría identificar cómo una especie de logotipos, idénticos, los cuales no son otro... que su símbolo, una seña de identidad que les identifica, tal vez la única, dentro de su propio círculo, porque nadie fuera de él, sabe ni debe saber de su existencia. El logotipo... de "Los Hijos de Dios." Un tanto elaborado, sin ningún color, todo azul con letras en blanco, con un triangulo dentro del cual se mete la escena de la famosa pintura de Miguel Ángel o Michelangelo, la creación de Adán, aunque más concretamente, su parte más central, la de las dos manos rozándose con la punta de los dedos, y abajo, una inscripción en hebreo: _אני משרת עבדים_ _._ _אני מגן אדוני_ _._ _לורד שלי נותן לי כוח_. (sirvo a mi siervo, defiendo a mi señor, mi señor me da el poder). Una frase que sólo ellos entienden su significado, o... alguien más que ya sabemos...

Pero bajo esos cuatro logotipos, hay otras inscripciones: cuatro localizaciones o lugares... desde dónde hablan quienes se esconden tras esos logotipos, porque lo que aquí y ahora está aconteciendo... es un encuentro secreto y a distancia, cómo suelen hacer, entre ellos: entre "Los Hijos de Dios". Localizaciones que son, también desde dónde o de dónde son quienes hablan: Herstal, Balonia (Bélgica); Nueva York (Estados Unidos); Pekín (China); y... Santiago (Chile). Cuatro voces masculinas, más o menos maduras en su tono... que no se identifican en ningún momento y también por el tono serio, misterioso e incluso amenazante. Mientras él, Avdel Loherm, está con las manos juntadas sobre barbilla y sus ojos absolutamente impávidos e indescifrables (una escena que puede recordar y mucho a esas "reuniones" de Gendo Ikari con los monolitos de SEELE... aunque obviamente, no tan exagerado, pero si igualmente intrigante.)

" _El amigo de su amigo... no siempre tiene por qué ser nuestro enemigo. Pero cuando este amigo sobrepasa la línea marcada... este amigo, se convierte automáticamente en enemigo._ " suelta esta enigmática frase una de las voces, de acento asiático (el chino) a través de los altavoces de la sala, hablando entonces otra, exclamando " _Usted le proporcionó las armas y los hombres que le solicitó para defender una instalación vital para nosotros. Unas armas cuyo coste nos veremos obligados a asumir. Ahora la "nueva" instalación, está bajo control directo suyo sin ningún intermediario... a excepción de él, por supuesto. Más bien... es quien de verdad controla en el nuevo "nido". ¿Piensa hacer algo al respecto?_ " pregunta irritado esta segunda voz, con acento afrancesado (el belga), y Loherm, sin inmutarse en su rostro y postura lo más mínimo, responde...

"Es un mal menor que debemos soportar para que todo siga fluyendo cómo debe. Todo sigue marchando según el plan establecido. En muy poco tiempo, entraremos en la siguiente fase." dice plano y serio el ministro de defensa israelí, exclamando la tercera voz de "los hijos de Dios", de acento norteamericano, que dice irónico " _Oh, que simple lo ve, no le parece? No somos unos garrulos idiotas protestantes cómo los de la asociación nacional del rifle. Aquí estamos tratando de algo más serio. ¡Beneficios! Y la "genial" idea de su amigo alemán no nos ha aportado beneficios, todo lo contrario. Nada más que perdidas, perdidas, PERDIDAS! No podemos seguir regalando armas y hombres de nuestras empresas para ser malgastadas. Tenemos que aumentar beneficios, AUMENTAR, AUMENTAR!_ " grita la voz "gringa" cómo un loco... siendo respondida enseguida por la cuarta voz, la de acento hispano, que le reprocha...

" _Esto no es la bolsa. No se trata solamente de beneficios y perdidas. Se trata de defender lo que es nuestro y nos pertenece. De defender nuestra posición y nuestros intereses alrededor del mundo. No se trata sólo de dinero. Se trata... de poder, caballeros. Por cierto. Espero, señor Loherm... que su amigo "narco", el mexicano, o alemán, o... lo que sea, esté bien vigilado por nuestro bien. Vigilarle a él es vigilar a ese ente misterioso que ni siquiera aun sabemos quien es... pero que es quien está con nuestro "colaborador". … Con Richard Stravinski. Quien por cierto... no opinan lo mismo que yo?_ " lanza intrigante la pregunta al aire el cuarto de los "hijos de Dios", respondiendo de nuevo Loherm en pose y voz misteriosas, sin pestañear...

"De eso se trata, caballeros. Quien controle la siguiente fase, controlará el proyecto. Y quien controle el proyecto... determinará que dirección debe tomar al final. Estamos de acuerdo en que el _stato quo_ actual es el que más nos beneficia. Los planes de Richard Stravinski a medio y largo plazo... son los que no sabemos o incluso... no nos benefician. … Hay que pensar más pronto que tarde... en un plan de acción para cambiar la situación a nuestro favor. Lo acontecido hoy visto con perspectiva no nos beneficia ni nos perjudica. Cómo actúe ese cerebro privilegiado y su más próximo círculo... es lo que debe preocuparnos. Considérenlo una advertencia de mi parte" dice Loherm muy en serio, sin duda, dominando los tempos y las palabras exactas a decir... pero sin convencer a tres de sus cuatro interlocutores, exclamando el primero...

" _¿Preocuparnos? Usted es quien tiene la sartén por el mango. La nueva instalación depende de usted y los sistemas que controla para la siguiente fase del plan, dependen de su energía que usted le proporciona. ¿Y aun así teme que Stravinski acabe por dominar él proyecto en exclusiva, excluyéndonos a nosotros? Eso es mucho suponer._ " dice un tanto airada la voz 1 de los "hijos de dios", manteniéndose Loherm imperturbable con sus ojos de cara de póquer y sus manos juntadas sobre su barbilla, sin desvelar aun... cual es su idea al respecto. La segunda voz, contestando a la primera, exclama con aires de superioridad " _Reza un viejo proverbio chino, que aquel que lo piensa mucho antes de dar un paso, se pasará toda la vida en un solo pie. Entonces... porque no anticiparnos y buscar a otro que lo haga por nosotros? En occidente tienen bien aprendida la lección que ya dio Brutus contra César. La traición no es ni debe de ser una opción para Stravinski. De lo contrario..._ "

" _¡Eso mismo pienso yo!"_ exclama entusiasta la tercera de las voces, que se suma a la demanda de las dos primeras, exclamando todo prepotente _"Sea dónde sea, las cosas funcionan así. ¿Que no hace lo que queremos? Patada al trasero y a la puta calle! Entre los suyos encontraremos a otra marioneta más manejable que nos abra nuevas puertas y genere nuevas guerras. Y así, más beneficios para nosotros. Beneficios, BENEFICIOS! Lo demás, no me interesa una mierda. Estamos aquí para servir a un señor. En mi caso, al bendito dólar!_ " exclama la tercera voz con desaire, demostrando que éste tiene un único y claro objetivo allí: forrarse, cuando a través de los altavoces de la sala de reuniones a oscuras e iluminada por la tenue luz azul de los cuatro monitores empotrados en la pared, se suma la cuarta voz, la "hispana", que responde...

" _Los gringos sois demasiado directos. Pero... estoy de acuerdo. No debemos permitir que Richard Stravinski acaparé por completo el control del proyecto 2/71 y que incluso nos convierta en meros espectadores del mismo. Porque no se engañen. Si el proyecto culmina... ya no hay negocio... ni nada para nosotros. … Nada. ¿Estoy en lo cierto... señor Loherm?_ " pregunta la cuarta voz en tono misterioso, queriendo esclarecer de boca del indescifrable ministro israelí el que piensan hacer... pero cuya respuesta, más aun con su voz plana y su cara de póquer, descoloca a los cuatro "hijos de dios", porque les suelta algo que incluso ellos ignoraban hasta ahora, explicando Loherm "Les repito lo dicho anteriormente. … Todo sigue el curso previsto. Y por si lo ignoran... por ahora hay otras amenazas para el proyecto. Y no me refiero solamente a la Presencia de la Coalición de Liberación en el otro mundo. … Sino al intermediario entre nosotros y el verdadero mago oscuro, quien puede estar en peligro. Ahora ha emprendido viaje a cierto país de Sudamérica... y su país de origen está al tanto y va tras él... a toda costa. … Puede ser una oportunidad."

" _¿Cómo?_ " exclaman las cuatro voces al mismo tiempo con indisimulado desconcierto ante esa afirmación... porque significa que sabe lo que los otros "Hijos de Dios" no saben, explicándoselo el ministro "Seamos francos, caballeros. Ese intermediario es imprevisible y cómo a quien sirve y con quien sirve... eso es algo que aunque intentemos controlar, puede resultar inútil aunque les cueste aceptarlo. Por el contrario... si dejamos a, digamos... agentes externos, que se encarguen de él, la balanza de fuerzas puede cambiar a nuestro favor. Aunque haya un detalle que siempre debemos tener en cuenta. … El señor Karl Brugenau sirve al verdadero mago oscuro. Pero quien tiene el verdadero poder, es el señor Stravinski. … Si Brugenau cae... nosotros pasaremos a controlar la conspiración. Por lo tanto... no intervengamos en el devenir de los acontecimientos y observemos que ocurre."

" _Entonces, lo dejaremos en sus manos._ " responde la primera voz toda seria, sumándose la segunda voz que exclama " _Cómo reza otro proverbio chino... el sabio puede sentarse en un hormiguero; pero sólo el necio se queda sentado en él._ " a lo que la tercera voz, grandilocuente, añade " _A la mierda la palabrería. ¡Ganemos más pasta!_ " y termina la cuarta voz, ante la seria e impasible mirada de póquer de Avdel Loherm " _Dejemos que los mexicanos hagan el trabajo sucio por nosotros._ " y terminando por exclamar las cuatro voces al mismo tiempo...

" _¡Sirvo a mi siervo! ¡Defiendo a mi señor! ¡El señor me da el poder!_ " y tras estas últimas palabras: el propio lema de los hijos de Dios... se termina la reunión, cortándose la conexión. Automáticamente, los monitores empotrados de la pared se apagan, las luces led del techo se encienden y las persianas automáticas, se levantan toas al mismo tiempo.

El Ministro de Defensa de Israel se levanta de la butaca, lentamente, dando unos pasos hacia las vistas aun diurnas pero empezando a oscurecer de la ciudad de Tel Aviv. Sólo en el despacho y mirando esas vistas con las manos en los pantalones de su traje con su impasible e indescifrable rostro, pero con una sonrisilla cruel en los labios, suelta...

" … Intenta escapar de ésta si puedes, Karl Brugenau. … Nadie puede escapar de la voluntad de Dios... y sus hijos."

Parecería que el proyecto 2/71, o más bien, quienes están a su alrededor, es un bloque sólido y uniforme, cómo una roca inerme. Los "hijos de Dios", han servido al 2/71, en buena parte... con dinero, armas e incluso hombres. Pero... ignoran que quien intentan "domar" para amoldar a sus intereses, o quien intentan quitarse de en medio por la misma razón, o quizás por... son demasiado inteligentes... incluso para Dios. Porque precisamente... 

_**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 9:00 PM hora local**

Es una de sus grandes aficiones, incluso desde la infancia. Sus hombres lo saben, porque justo antes de cada misión, o a veces cuando quiere concentrarse, se pone los cascos a las orejas, cierra los ojos... y se deja llevar por lo que para ella, es la perfección hecha sonido... y que considera uno de los orgullos patrios de su "otro" país: las grandes composiciones de la música clásica alemana... y austríaca (Beethoven, Mozart, Schobert, Brahms)... aunque también flirtea con el polaco Chopin, y sobre todo, con el que más le "mola", y que nunca reconoce en voz alta... que su compositor favorito, es un "frenchie" del siglo XX y especialmente, su más grandiosa composición de 1928: el Bolero de Maurice Ravel.

Con esta composición grandilocuente en sus oídos al tener puestos unos cascos de botón conectados al reproductor mp4 de su smartphone (que casi nunca puede llevar encima, salvo ahora que está de permiso por unas horas)... pero escuchándola con los ojos abiertos, porque lo que ve en este instante... es algo que le trae también recuerdos de su infancia en Alemania, en los bosques negros de Baviera... es algo que la deja sencillamente, anonadada. Cosa que precisamente a ella, pocas cosas o pocas personas pueden conseguir.

Y es que ella, la capitana Ren Schmidt del equipo Delta 1 – 3 del _JSDF Special Forces Group_ , aprovecha unas pocas horas de permiso que tiene, para tomarse un descanso... aunque las cosas estén "demasiado tranquilas" a su alrededor.

En un lugar apartado de Base Alnus, rozando su muralla exterior, dónde recientemente han plantado césped y por las mañanas está muy concurrida para que soldados hagan ejercicios de footing o incluso batallones de infantería den marchas matutinas, ahora, ya siendo de noche... con un cielo simplemente espectacular por ester completamente estrellado, de una belleza inmensa, que unido a la música de Ravel a través de sus cascos... dejan a la dura pero atractiva germanojaponesa de cabello castaño y ojos grises, aunque cueste creerlo, anonadada ante lo mezcla de música que para ella roza la perfección... y una visión que también roza la perfección. Algo... que es para ella, una manera de concentrarse y alejarse de las preocupaciones, que últimamente no son pocas. El tener dando vueltas a la cabeza el saber que quien fue su superior... y pareja en las KSK del Bundeswehr, el stabshautmann Nick Haubert... y el deseo latente en lo más hondo de su corazón (que también lo tiene), de vengarse contra el responsable, es algo que la obliga a parar, a tomar un respiro y relajarse. Cuando...

Schmidt, vestida con un uniforme de camuflaje de servicio de las JGSDF normal, por estar en la base pero de permiso por ese día, y tumbada boca arriba sobre el suelo de césped y las manos tras la cabeza, mirando al cielo... nota en ese momento una presencia tras suyo, pese a la música. Se gira rápidamente con mirada fulminante... relajándose al instante: es su segundo en el delta 1 – 3, el sargento primero Takato Higurashi, en ropa de deporte (camiseta y pantalones cortos deportivos y zapatillas deportivas).

"Ah, eres tú, sargento Higurashi. ¿Querías algo?" le pregunta Ren distendida, quitándose los auriculares de botón de las orejas, visiblemente tranquila y distendida, exclamando el sargento igualmente distendido "Nada en especial, capitana. He salido a hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de cenar y me la encuentro aquí ganduleando. No sé, pensaba que estaría en la taberna de Delilah bebiendo cerveza o... quizás coqueteando con su colega de las BFST, el capitán Lefevre." dice Higurashi haciéndose el gracioso con su superior, mientras Ren la mira con estúpida mala cara cómo diciendo _pero que me estás container_ , siguiendo el sargento "No es que quiere meter cizaña, capitana, pero... ya lo sabe medio Alnus lo de vuestra misión en Europa. Lo que... pasó en Berlín entre Lefevre y usted, capitana. Jejeje." dice el sargento tiendo tontamente con la mano en el cogote, mientras Schmidt, sin dejar su estúpida mala cara, piensa _Esa francesa charlatana de Migasho... cuando la vea me va a oír._

"Entonces... esto... hay algo entre... vamos, que sí... no es que me importe, pero una mujer cómo usted... em... entiendo que es humana y tiene sentimientos, cómo cualquier persona. Pero... de verdad se besaron? Es que por mucho que lo intente, soy incapaz de imaginarme esa escena." dice el sargento Higurashi con expresión tonta de despiste, rascándose la sien con la mano derecha, y Ren, con "elegancia", pero también con la mala leche que la caracteriza, le responde...

"Vamos, no debes hacer tanto caso de los rumores, sargento. Porque... habrás oído que reduje al teniente Cruz de los GOE con... una buena y precisa patada en sus... me captas, verdad, sargento?" le dice la capitana Schmidt al sargento Higurashi con estúpida mirada inquisitorial, y el sargento, cayéndole una gota y cara tonta de circunstancias, exclama "Jejeje. Por lo que veo es la capitana Ren Schmidt de siempre, jejeje. Eso me pasa por hacer demasiado caso de los rumores."

Ren se vuelve a tumbarse boca arriba sobre el césped, echando un suspiro de hartazgo con los ojos cerrados, y volviéndolos a abrir... contemplando ese cielo inconmensurable e infinito, lleno de estrellas. Higurashi se planta a su lado, mirando hacia el cielo, exclamando...

"Fiuuu... no sé usted, capitana. Pero no estoy acostumbrado a ver un cielo tan claro y estrellado, incluso con la base aérea cerca. En mi ciudad, Osaka, hay demasiada contaminación lumínica para ver nada en el cielo de noche. Tienes que irte por lo menos a veinte kilómetros de allí para poder ver las estrellas del cielo. ¿A usted también le gusta ver el cielo nocturno?" le pregunta Higarushi con curiosidad y siendo simpático a Ren, que le responde con un escueto y pasota "Tse... no está mal."

"Jajaja. Vamos, admítalo, capitana. Está aquí sola con sus cascos, escuchando el Bolero de Ravel que siempre se pone de camino hacia una misión para concentrarse. Y no vamos a ninguna misión... que yo sepa. ¿Es por algo... que quiera contarme o..." pregunta el sargento primero a la capitana, que para sorpresa de él, de repente, se pone melancólica, respondiendo Ren mirando al espectacular cielo estrellado...

"Esto me trae recuerdos de mi infancia en Alemania. En verano, mi padre me llevaba en su todo-terreno a uno de los inacabables y frondosos bosques negros de Baviera, cerca de las altas montañas, a pasar la noche. Acampábamos en medio de la nada, bien lejos de la civilización. Yo me lo pasaba genial, porque yo y papá observábamos a escondidas animales salvajes en plena libertad. Oíamos aullar a los lobos en la distancia; a los búhos cantar cerca de nosotros; ¡Ja! Y una vez vimos a una pareja de zorros con sus crías. Eran una monada, jajaja. Pero lo que de verdad me encantaba... era dormir en un saco de dormir sin tienda de campaña, bajo el cielo... completamente estrellado. Era... era incapaz de dormir de lo impresionada que me quedaba. Entonces, con a penas siete años, decidí que de mayor sería astronauta, cómo tantos otros niños. Quería tocar esas estrellas con mis propias manos. Pero ya ves. Pasaron los años y..." termina de explicar la capitana Schmidt nostálgica e incluso (por raro que pueda donar) sensible, y una vez más, su segundo, el sargento primero Higurashi, mete la pata, exclamando en broma con los ojos cerrados y sonrisilla maliciosa...

"Creciste, llegaste a la pubertad, te fuiste de Alemania para ir a Japón, allí te convertiste en la matona más temida del instituto y de todo tu barrio, y... pum! Decidiste convertirte en la soldado de élite más temible de las JGSDF." y al terminar de decirlo y abrir los ojos... Higurashi se queda con estúpida cara de acojonarse, porque Ren le está mirando con una mirada verdaderamente asesina, cómo diciendo _vuelve a decir eso y esta vez si que te pego una patada a tus... 00_

Entonces, llega corriendo hasta ellos el tercero del equipo delta 1 – 3, el sargento segundo Yuu Wataru... un tanto exaltado, exclamando "¡Capitana Schmidt; Higurashi! ¡Venid! ¡A la taberna de Delilah! ¡Por la televisión! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!"

Ren y Takato se quedan mirando con tonta cara de extrañarse... pero acaban por levantarse y seguir al sargento segundo, andando o más bien corriendo... hasta llegar al sitio más concurrido y con vidilla en las noches de Base Alnus, cómo es la taberna de Delilah... curiosamente, sin que esté la propia Delillah, cosa de lo que Ren se da cuenta enseguida. Pero si se dan cuenta, que ante el televisor _Sony_ de 46", hay un montón de gente, tanto militares de la coalición cómo gentes de Falmart, observando con reacciones variopintas (unos con sorpresa, otros con simple curiosidad, otros cómo quien ve pasar una mosca ante sus narices), pero que desde luego... les llama su atención. Quienes están a primera fila ante el TV: los sargentos Soichiro Kuwahara y Wataru Katsumoto... acompañado de su chica, Noriko Mochizuki (que no va de uniforme obviamente, sino con traje de trabajo o de ejecutiva con una placa identificativa sobre el pecho)... además del cabo mayor Girou Loutrec y el capitán Miguel Ángel Valles.

"Esto se va a poner feo de verdad. ¿Será cosa de quien nos imaginamos?" dice un tanto irónico el capitán chileno de brazos cruzados y mirada seria hacia el televisor, respondiéndole enseguida en el mismo tono el alto y fuerte cabo francés negro "Vaya, usted también es de los que les van las teorías conspirativas, capitán Valles? Aunque en este caso... quien sabe."

"Pero... no lo entiendo. Si son ellos, la CIA, quien conspiraba y había conseguido llegar hasta este mundo, sin saber con que o con que fin... que sentido tiene esto?" dice Noriko lanzando la pregunta al aire, también mirando seria pero sin entenderlo hacia la pantalla, exclamando Katsumoto... cogiéndola de la mano y acariciándosela "No temas. A nosotros no tiene por qué afectarnos. O... eso espero. Pero no niego que es rematadamente extraño."

"A no ser... que haya sido un..." dice Kuwahara pensativo con la mano en la barbilla, quizás sospechando, sólo sospechando... lo que puede que remotamente esté pasando realmente. Y una voz femenina detrás suyo seria y fría, casi... germánica, se lo confirma, obligando al "viejo" a girarse y ver que la capitana Schmidt del Delta 1 – 3 y sus dos hombres han llegado hasta allí, diciendo seria la germanojaponesa mirando hacia el televisor...

"Sí, puede que sea un atentado de falsa bandera de la propia CIA. Pero... tengo mis dudas. Puede que la propia CIA haya sido utilizada sin más, y que quien realmente está detrás de la conspiración..." acaba diciendo Ren, endureciendo la mirada, cómo si presintiera... que lo que están viendo en directo y que ha tenido lugar al otro lado de la puerta... mientras en la pantalla de televisión, se van pasando más y más imágenes, de las cercanías de la sede de la CIA, explicando la presentadora del canal France24...

" _De momento, las autoridades así cómo desde el propio gobierno, insisten en repetir a los medios de que se está investigando lo ocurrido, y que no se puede descartar ninguna posibilidad, incluyendo la de atentado terrorista. Por el momento, aunque haya pasado muy poco tiempo, ninguna organización terrorista del tipo que sea, conocido o desconocido, ha reivindicado el ataque o explosión, sobre la mismísima central de la CIA, aquí, en Langley, Virginia, muy cerca de la capital de los Estados Unidos, Washington. Cómo están viendo en las imágenes en directo, a los medios no se les deja acercarse a menos de 2000 metros del lugar de los hechos, si bien aun puede presenciarse la espesa columna de humo fruto de la explosión. Sin embargo, una filtración de fuente aun por confirmar... así cómo testimonios presenciales, aseguran que en el momento de la explosión, hombres del SWAT del FBI, las fuerzas especiales de la Policía Federal, habrían asaltado el edificio, por motivos aun desconocidos. Por la red, circula ya el rumor aun sin confirmar, que la operación era para detener ni más ni menos que al Director General de la CIA, Richard Stravinski, que alcanzó el cargo no sin polémica y tras una ardua discusión en el Congreso, tras alcanzar Dyrrell la presidencia. Siendo también un misterio, en el mismo momento que esto ha ocurrido, el ingreso hospitalario del Presidente Dyrrell por un infarto. A la espera de una confirmación oficial o una rueda de prensa del portavoz de la Casa Blanca o del FBI, les seguiremos informando puntualmente sobre esta potente explosión en la central de la CIA. Pasando a otras noticias del día..._ "

Ren endurece aun más la mirada... pero en absoluto se asusta o se preocupa: ella lo que quiere, lo que siente... es ganas de encontrar a quienes le hicieron morder el polvo e incluso humillarla cómo soldado de élite: quiere encontrarlos y hacérselo pagar con su propia medicina (o porque sencillamente, es una chica vengativa, que si le hacen una mala pasada, la devuelve con creces.)

En otro rincón de la taberna de Delilah... sin que curiosamente, la popular chica-conejo esté allí, los dos amigos españoles, el teniente Xavier Roig y el sargento Aitor Aiguren, están acompañados del sargento Akira Tomita... quien parece pensativo y preocupado por algo, con la cabeza en las nubes, y su esposa, Bozes, quien ese día, cómo tenía previsto, ha acudido para hacerse una revisión de su embarazo en el hospital de Alnus... y también se ha dado cuenta de que su marido está preocupado por algo. Pero la Caballero de la Rosa y fiel amiga desde la infancia de la emperatriz Piña... está un tanto sorprendida, por escuchar al grandote y fornido cabo vasco, hablar por su smartphone con alguien... con un cariño que parece alguien completamente diferente. O quizás no? Porque con quien está hablando Aitor... es con su esposa, Marina Aiguren... mientras Xavier le mira de reojo con sonrisa burlona, claro está, alegrándose por su sargento y amigo de años.

"¿En serio? ¿Mi pequeña Alizia está empezando a hablar? ¡Ayyy! ¡Ojalá pudiera estar ahí y oírle decir papá, jajaja! ¿Puedes ponerla al teléfono?" exclama el grandote y fuerzudo sargento vasco con expresión muy tonta y alegre, hablando con su mujer por el móvil, mientras Xavier le mira con una mano apoyada en la mejilla y sonrisa burlona, Bozes escucha con curiosidad... y mirando de reojo a su marido, preocupado y pensativo, dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza, mientras Aitor sigue hablando con su esposa...

"Ah... es verdad. En Bilbao son las dos de la tarde, ahora aun están en el colegio y mi pequeñina en la guardería. … Caguen sots, si ha salido a ti, Marina. Tiene un carácter cuando llora que... … Oh, en serio? ¿Udane ya se le da tan bien el inglés? Jajaja. Si tiene razón mi madre cuando dice que esa niña parece que tenga 10 años y no cinco. No se parece a mi, es demasiado lista joder, jajaja! … Oh. ¿Tienes que colgar? … Agh... entiendo. Tienes trabajo. Cuando nos conocimos cómo atletas todo era más fácil, no crees? Ahora en cambio..." Aitor se queja un poco a lo tuntún, pero cuando al otro lado de la línea, su mujer (que por cierto, también tiene un cuerpo que quita el hipo, sin nada que envidiar a una elfa de Falmart), va a colgarle, Aitor, todo sensible y cariñoso con ella...

"¡Marina, espera! … Em... nada. Sólo quería decirte... … Que tengo unas ganas de volver y abrazarte y... y... y hacer de todo contigo que no te puedes ni imaginar. Y... y no me refiero sólo a... ya sabes, jajaja." ríe Aitor tontamente y sonrojado con la mano en el cogote, pero se pone sensible de verdad, con una cara cariñosa y afable, diciéndole a su esposa...

"Sólo quiero decirte que... te echo muchísimo de menos y... y que te quiero tanto que... ni siquiera puedo describir con palabras lo que siento por ti, Marina. Aunque no te lo parezca, estar sin ti tanto tiempo se me está haciendo duro y... … mfmfmf. Vale... ya cuelgo. … Maite zaitut... Marina. Beti maite zaitut. Agintzen dut, azkarren itzuliko ditut hasiera. … Agur, etzia. Agur." acaba diciendo Aitor, colgando el teléfono con una cara cariñosa y afable que no le cabe en el rostro. A su lado, Xavier, echando un trago de su botellín de cerveza _San Miguel_ , con los ojos cerrados, dice irónico...

"Y luego me dices que estoy hecho un galán. Pues anda que tú, Aitor..." y a su lado, el grandote sargento vasco, riendo tontamente con la mano en el cogote y sonrojado, le responde "Jejeje. Pues claro, caguen la ostia! Si tú haces lo mismo con Mari, o no? Que con las mujeres, más si es mi esposa y un pedazo de mujer de los pies a la cabeza, hay que tenerlas en una nube. Tratarlas cómo una reina. Si tú ya la conoces a mi Marina, Xavier. Que si la hago enfadar... sálvese quien pueda, jajaja! Pero normalmente... aaaggghhh... la amo más que nada en el mundo. Junto a mis tres hijas, claro, jajaja. ¡Y Bozes seguro que está de acuerdo conmigo, a que sí!" le dice Aitor todo dicharachero cómo es él normalmente a Bozes, que riéndole la gracia más bien con cara tonta de circunstancias, responde...

"Jajaja. Bueno... no lo niego, señor Aiguren. A las mujeres nos gusta que los hombres estén por nosotras y nos cuiden, por supuesto. Pero también, al menos en mi caso y el de las Caballeros de la Rosa, nos gusta tener nuestro propio espacio y nuestro propio tiempo." dice Bozes siendo educada y diplomática, al contrario que Aitor que es directo cómo él solo, exclamando Xavier "Cierto. En las relaciones de pareja hay que saber encontrar la distancia y el tiempo adecuado entre uno y otro; entre su vida sentimental y su vida profesional o personal. Una pareja que esté junta todo el tiempo o nunca se vea, al final la cosa puede acabar mal. Muy mal." acaba diciendo Xavier un tanto entristecido, al recordar su propia experiencia con su ex mujer. Pero Aitor una vez más, sonriente y guiñándole un ojo, le da unas palmadas de ánimo a su amigo, consiguiendo también animarle. Bozes responde entonces a Xavier...

"Es verdad. Hay tiempo para el amor y vivir juntos, pero... también debe haberlo para otras cosas, no crees, Akira? ¿? ¿Akira?" pregunta extrañada a Tomita, sentado al lado de su esposa, sin dejar de pensar y pensar, hasta el punto que no escucha nada a su alrededor.

"¡Akira!" le grita Bozes a su marido empezando a preocuparse por él, y consiguiendo que el sargento japonés salga del limbo, exclamando aun despistado "E eh? Oh... lo siento, no... no te estaba escuchando, Bozes. Qué decías?" y a su lado, Bozes, mirando a su marido con una mezcla de preocupación y desconcierto, dice "No... no te habrá dicho algo el médico esta mañana, verdad? ¿Nuestra pequeña tiene algún problema? ¿Le han encontrado algo?" pregunta Bozes ya incluso con miedo a su marido por creerse algo... que no es, porque Tomita, sonriéndole cariñoso para calmarla, le responde "No tengas miedo por eso. Nuestra hija está perfectamente sana. Tú misma lo has oído de labios del doctor. Y Kurokawa también me ha asegurado que es seguro que no habrá ningún problema."

"Entonces... por qué se te ve tan preocupado, querido? No lo entiendo. Qué es lo que va mal." pregunta extrañada la caballero de la rosa rubia de peinado imposible, y Tomita, poniéndose más serio de golpe... y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el televisor al fondo de la taberna, le responde "Agh... ahora mismo no sabría por dónde empezar. Pero si me preguntas, querida... es por el capitán Itami."

De golpe, los tres militares alrededor de la misma mesa, se preocupan de golpe: saben, cómo todo Alnus, por lo que está pasando el capitán otaku. Aunque también todo Alnus desconoce... que no es sólo por lo que creen que es. Y Tomita, siendo visto por los demás con cierta extrañeza, con expresión de nuevo preocupada, piensa _Capitán Itami... a dónde ha ido con esa gente? ¿Qué nos está escondiendo a sus hombres? ¿Por qué... no deja que le ayudemos? No es justo que siempre quiera ayudar a los demás y en cambio usted..._

 _**** En el mismo instante exacto: apartamento de delilah, Base Alnus, Región Especial._

 _9:05 PM hora local ****_

Hoy ha terminado del trabajo bastante antes de lo habitual. Tiene que preparar al menos un par de maletas para el viaje que empieza mañana durante un par de días, y que para ella, desde la huida que emprendió durante años para su propia supervivencia hasta toparse con el clan de Formal que le salvó la vida... puede que sea el más importante en su vida. Ahora que su vida está más que ligada al hombre que ama, y con quien ya espera su primer retoño en menos de nueve meses... llega algo que en su especie y civilización, no están acostumbrados a hacer, porque son un poco, cómo decirlo... libertinos a la hora de reproducirse, sin necesidad de ligarse al mismo hombre (o de buscarse un amante), y se aparean y tienen descendientes con cualquier hombre, sin importar la raza, ya que para ellas, cómo civilización matriarcal dónde son las mujeres quienes tienen el dominio, el "macho" no tenía mucha importancia, salvo a la hora de aparearse, cómo si de animales se tratara. Pero ella ha roto con esa costumbre, quizás porque su propia civilización cómo tal ha desaparecido, o porque sencillamente... quiere vivir, sentir, trabajar y disfrutar de una vida que nunca se hubiera imaginado, con un hombre que casi se carga cuando intentó (con nulas ganas) asesinar a Noriko Mochizuki con su daga... y en el hospital, mientras ambos se recuperaban de sus graves heridas, el amor surgió entre ellos, y vaya si surgió!

Y es que para ella, Delillah, el día que la ilusiona y también la pone algo nerviosa... pero en el fondo también la asusta, llegará mañana mismo. El día que por fin viaje al otro lado de la puerta, junto a su prometido, pareja de facto... y padre de su primer hijo que lleva en su vientre, el teniente primero Akira Yanagida... para ir hasta la antigua capital de Japón, Kioto, la ciudad natal del teniente y dónde viven sus padres... para que él les presente a su futura nuera y sepan que su primer nieto ya está en camino. Algo que a la guapísima y exuberante mujer-conejo le ilusiona (tal vez por visitar nuestro mundo por primera vez)... pero también la asusta, porque teme y con razón... que los padres de Yanagida, quien él mismo ya le ha advertido que son bastante conservadores, especialmente su padre, y con quien su relación desde que se alistó en las JSDF no es precisamente buena.

Delillah, tarareando toda contenta, va plegando y metiendo algo de ropa en la maleta, cuando llaman a la puerta, entrando su novio, Yanagida... con una expresión seria y preocupada en la cara. Cosa de la que Delillah...

"¡Akira! ¿Ya has terminado? He intentando ir a verte, pero..." dice simpática y alegre cómo es habitual en ella... pero enseguida se da cuenta de la preocupación de su novio japonés con gafas y pronunciado flequillo, no es menor, causando que ella acabe por preocuparse también... aunque crea que es por lo suyo y no por...

"Aaaaggghhh... lo... lo siento, Delilah. Teníamos... mucho trabajo en el mando general. Ya teníamos bastantes dolores de cabeza y ahora... esto. No sé si es buen momento para tener un permiso de dos días al otro lado de la puerta." dice Yanagida todo serio, y no es para menos, porque entre los altos mandos de la coalición, obviamente, ya sospechan de buena tinta que lo acontecido en Estados Unidos, tiene que ver con quien ya saben, pero también... les ha descolocado del todo. Pero Delillah, cuya preocupación es otra mucho más mundana pero no menos importante para ambos, exclama preocupada...

"Pero... por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?" pregunta la antigua guerrera conejo al teniente japonés con gafas, que replica enseguida con igual y profunda preocupación en sus ojos "Lo... lo siento, pero... no puedo decirte nada. … Órdenes del General Hazama. No podemos hablar de esto con los civiles, al menos... mientras sepamos que diantre significa lo que ha pasado."

"Ya. Lo entiendo. Agh... y yo que creía que estabas aun más asustada que yo." dice ella aun asustada pero sonriendo tímidamente, con cariño, a su novio, que le responde más calmado "¿Por lo de mañana? Jajaja. Anda, ven aquí." dice Yanagida, abrazándose con su chica y besándola a los labios, quedándose ambos mirándose a los ojos, enamoradizos.

"No tienes que temer nada. A mi también me asusta un poco. Mis padres son un poco... carcamales y chapados a la antigua, pero... son buena gente, ya lo verás. Y con tu encanto natural y tu sonrisa, de seguro te los meterás en el bote. Bueno... y especialmente, cuando sepan que van a ser abuelos. Jajaja" dice Yanagida riendo simpático, abrazado a su guapísima chica conejo, cuando ambos se separan, sonriendo cariñosos el uno al otro. Algo que sin embargo, puede que...

"Ah. Me había olvidado de decírtelo. Hay cambios de última hora. No iremos solos, tendremos dos acompañantes de viaje." dice Yanagida cómo si nada, de espaldas a Delilah mientras se quita el uniforme de camuflaje para cambiarse de ropa... y sin que ella se lo tome del todo bien, replicando Delillah con los mofletes hinchados y expresión infantil de enfado "¿Queeee? No es justo. Yo quería tener un viaje romántico contigo a solas."

"Jajaja. Si es para ir a presentarte a mis padres, mucho me temo que de romántico poco va a tener. Además, si te digo que son Tyuule y Furuta quienes vienen con nosotros a Kioto, seguro que te alegras, mh?" dice Yanagida todo simpático con cara sarcástica arqueando una ceja, y cómo no, su chica se alegra al oírlo, exclamando con los ojos iluminados y las manos juntadas "¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no los has dicho de buen comienzo!? ¡Claro que quiero que vengan! Tanto yo cómo Tyuule nos morimos de ganas de visitar tu mundo y tu ciudad, Kioto. ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero ver ahí que ya no me puedo aguantar!"

"Mfmfmf. Así me gusta. Piensa en lo bien que podemos pasarlo y no en lo que pueda salir mal. Pero te aseguro que todo irá bien, ya lo verás. Anda... acostémonos temprano, que mañana hay que madrugar mucho." le dice Yanagida a su amada chica-conejo, que más contenta que unas pascuas, se abraza a él y le da un beso a la mejilla, separándose de nuevo y regresando a ordenar la maleta que está preparando para mañana. Pero Yanagida, tras la contenta mujer-conejo... vuelve a mostrar preocupación en su rostro, pensando...

" _Ahora mismo Itami puede estar en peligro. ¿Tan importante es para él? Espero que no ocurra nada extraño con su cita con Diabo. ¿Pero y si..."_

 _**** En el mismo instante exacto: Hospital Militar de Base Alnus, Región Especial._

 _9:10 PM hora local****_

No sabe quienes son esas cuatro personas que han venido a verle. Y aunque lo supiese... puede que tampoco lo recordaría. Su mente, cada día que pasa, poco a poco... se nubla y se vuelve más y más borrosa... hasta que llegue un día que sus recuerdos, su pasado, su propia identidad... su vida, dejen de existir, convirtiéndose en alguien, en una persona sin memoria que ya nunca podrá recordar ni siquiera lo que ha hecho hace sólo cinco minutos. Pero... antes de que su cabeza, su mente, llegue a este extremo... hay algo que permanece ahí. Algo... que aun puede suponer... la clave del misterio de lo que está pasando, y lo que aun puede pasar... quien será quien se atreva a decirle, o mejor dicho... quien se atreva a preguntarle a ella, cómo dijo Alex Delarge (la naranja mecánica), _¿Qué es lo que se oculta pues, en esa vuestra sesera?_

Ella, Hikari Itami, mujer madura que llevó 20 años encerrada en el mismo hospital psiquiátrico, por asesinar ella misma a su marido, según constó, en defensa propia... y luego caer en la locura, al verse su vida amenazada por orden de quien no debe de ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado... porque ella en su cabeza, sabe algo... que incluso al diablo en persona sin rabo ni cuernos, le puede dar problemas o peor que eso, puede...

Ahora, en una habitación del hospital militar de Alnus expresamente reservada para ella, y vigilada las 24 horas del día por dos Policías Militares en la puerta... se encuentra con la visita de alguien muy conocido por ella... aunque la vio, por sorprendente que parezca, muy pocas veces: a Risa Aoi, la ex de Itami (con quien él quiere regresar... y parece que ella también), acompañada del harem más conocido de Alnus: Tuka, Leley y Rory, que por fin han acudido a conocer a la madre de su amado Itami (y quien sabe si alguna de ellas, la vea cómo una futura suegra).

Pero al contrario de lo que pueda parecer... el ambiente en la sala es triste e incluso asfixiante. Todas ya han sido advertidas por los médicos militares de cual es la enfermedad y el estado de la madre del capitán Otaku de las JGSDF... y especialmente Risa. Mientras las cuatro chicas, Risa, Tuka, Lelei y Rory la miran tranquilas pero con lástima, la señora Itami, mirando hacia afuera, por la ventana, con tristeza, y una voz rota y floja...

"Desde que os casasteis... no había vuelto a verte más... Risa. Me alegré mucho al saber que mi hijo encontrara a alguien que estaría a su lado por mi. Yo ya no podía suplir ese lugar en su corazón. Y cuando supe que os separasteis... yo..." dice Hikari, entristeciéndose aun más, dándose cuenta enseguida Risa, intentando justificarse... pero también diciendo la sincera verdad, con expresión afable en su rostro, sorprendiendo a la elfa, la maga y semi-diosa, Risa le responde "Lo... siento mucho. Yo... entiendo que yo y Youji la hicimos sufrir por eso. Ni se nos pasó por la cabeza. Pero... quiero que sepa... que... en ningún momento he dejado de querer a su hijo. Y... y que lo vamos a volver a intentar. Nunca es tarde para rectificar y intentar empezar de nuevo."

Durante un instante de segundos que parece hacerse eterno, el silencio sepulcral se hace en la habitación de hospital. Risa acaba de soltar alto y claro a quien fue su suegra... y puede volver a serlo, de que quiere volver a empezar con su hijo. La decisión en los ojos de Risa de querer volver con Youji Itami, no deja lugar a dudas. Hikari, sin decir nada, sonríe afablemente a la dibujante de doujinshis bajita y con gafas de ojos enormes y expresivos, dando sin duda una respuesta afirmativa a la proposición de Risa, que se alegra y mucho. Pero Risa también se da cuenta, que Hikari observa a quien le acompaña, presentando el "harem" de su hijo a la madre del mismo...

"Oh... jajaja, es verdad, he ido tan directa al asunto que me he olvidado de presentártelas. Ellas son... unas grandes y fieles amigas de Youji en este lugar. Le presento a Tuka Luna Marceau... a Lelei La Lenena... y a Rory Mercury. Ojalá pudiera darle más detalles, pero... el médico no me deja, jajaja... ¿?" dice Risa riendo tontamente con la mano en el cogote... cuando se da cuenta que la madre de Itami, se ha quedado con la mirada perdida hacia ninguna parte, cómo en estado vegetal por un instante, cuando suelta...

"Vaya. ¿Hoy has venido con unas compañeras del colegio, Youji? A papá le gustará conocerlas, hijo." dice Hikari... con la mirada perdida, una vez más... sufriendo un episodio de amnesia y perdida de la noción del tiempo, el espacio... e incluso de las personas que tiene enfrente. Un nuevo episodio... de un alzheimer que va en aumento. Risa se la queda mirando con mucha lástima, mientras las demás chicas, se quedan mirando las unas a las otras entre sorprendidas y sin entenderlo bien, pero se dan cuenta definitivamente del estado cada vez a peor de la madre del hombre que quieren... y quien sabe si también aman.

En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación suena, hablando tras ella uno de los dos PM, uno chileno, que les pregunta "Tienen visita, señoritas. La señorita Dushi desea hablar con ustedes."

"Oh... déjela pasar, por favor." exclama Tuka, abriendo el PM la puerta y entando la elfa oscura del clan de Dushi con su ropa... un tanto ajustada y provocativa por qué no decirlo, diciéndole la joven elfa rubia con mala cara tonta "Oye... es que no tenías nada mejor que ponerte hoy? Ya sé que te pongas lo que te pongas, tu cuerpo es el que es, pero no podrías ir un poco más tapada?" a lo que Lelei, con su mala uva habitual, suelta...

"Me recuerdas a mi hermanita, Yao. Ella últimamente también se pone unos vestidos de escote generoso para tener contento a su novio francés narizón con sus pechos de vaca." dice Lelei obviamente sarcástica, soltando puyas contra su hermana mayor incluso cuando no está delante... aunque en algún otro lugar de Alnus, Arpeggio en ese mismo instante, se haya pegado un buen estornudo. Rory se suma a los comentarios graciosillos, exclamando con ironía y mirada picarona hacia Lelei "De verdad, Lelei? ¿Oír muchas noches cómo tu hermana y el soldado francés se lo pasan "más que bien", te da envidia? Aigh... ya ni me acuerdo de la última vez que me lo pasé "más que bien". Jijiji" dice Rory con sus habituales risitas de niña mala... mientras al lado del harem, Risa, con una mala cara estúpida a matar, piensa _Por Dios, que está la madre de Youji delante. Comportaos un poco._

Yao, echándose la mano a la cara y suspirando de resignación, espeta "Aaaaaggghhh... ¿Queréis ser un poco más serias, por favor?" y levantando la mirada, la elfa oscura les dice mucho más seria "He venido a preguntaros si sabéis quien o a dónde se ha ido Itami con esos hombres desconocidos, al otro lado de la puerta."

"¿Eh? ¿Hombres desconocidos? ¿Al otro lado de la puerta?" preguntan las cuatro al mismo tiempo, mirándose sin entender, explicándoles Yao con desconcierto evidente "He intentado llamar la atención de Itami. Pero él... me ha ignorado por completo, se ha subido al carro de hierro y se ha ido con ellos por la puerta! ¡Hace unos momentos! He intentado preguntar al edificio de los Generales, pero no me han dejado ni acercarme! No sé... he... he notado a Itami muy extraño entonces, cómo si me evitara expresamente. ¿Acaso nos esconde algo? ¡Por favor, si lo sabéis, decídmelo!" acaba por exclamar la exuberante y voluptuosa elfa oscura, con contundencia, intentando averiguar algo que le ha parecido muy extraño y que no encaja nada con cómo saben que es y de hecho, es el capitán Itami. Pero ella y demás chicas, que obviamente, no sabían nada, ignoran que Itami, hace algo que no sólo pone en peligro su carrera... y la de sus superiores en Alnus. Sino que también... quien puede ponerle en peligro, no es sólo al propio Itami. Sino a...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Central de la PSIA, Chiyoda, Tokio, Japón. 9:30 PM hora local**

Nunca un viaje tan corto se le había hecho tan largo. Y nunca el tener que hacerse el despistado cuando alguien que conoce le llama y él hace ver que no le ha visto, le había sabido tan mal... pero no ha tenido más remedio. Él lo pidió directamente a su superior de mayor rango, con tal convicción, que se lo concedieron... bajo severas condiciones. Pero no le importa: está dispuesto a asumir las posibles consecuencias. Necesita imperiosamente, lo antes posible... confirmar lo que le dijo la emperatriz Piña: que su hermano, Diabo, apresado por la PSIA en Japón, sabe que tuvo que ver el padre de Itami en el proyecto 2/71... y que si tenía el valor de ir ante él, con mucho gusto se lo diría. Y ante una voluntad, unas ganas, de querer saber la verdad de todo esto... ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y ha emprendido camino, para hablar, cara a cara, con un tipo, una persona de sangre real, con una mirada que no parece de este mundo... porque no es de este mundo, para tener una conversación que sin ninguna duda, puede ser una pieza más para resolver el misterio. Una conversación entre quien tiene preguntas... y tiene las respuestas.

Tan sólo un cuarto de hora atrás, el capitán Youji Itami, ha sido recogido en Alnus, justo delante de la puerta, por un coche negro de la PSIA, un _Subaru Legacy B4_ con dos tipos de traje negro delante, con quienes no se ha cruzado ni una palabra... pero si muchas miradas a través del espejo retrovisor. Desde que cruzaron la puerta al otro lado, en el famoso cruce entre Harumi Dori y Chuo, en Ginza, Itami no ha prestado la más mínima atención a las vistas nocturnas, llenas por todas partes de luces y carteles luminosos eléctricos propios del paisaje del Japón moderno. No le han dicho a donde le llevaban, pero obviamente, van de camino a la central de la PSIA, edificio situado no muy lejos (a penas un kilómetro subiendo por la Harumi Dori), en Chiyoda, al lado del edificio antiguo del ministerio de justicia, en el distrito ministerial de Tokio, al lado mismo del recinto del palacio imperial. Podría haber sido mejor idea que el encuentro se produjera en cualquier otro lugar, visto que su preso más importante permanece allí... pero los de arriba han pensado que visto lo visto, tal vez sería arriesgar demasiado, más viendo de lo que ha sido capaz su enemigo en pleno corazón del poder de Estados Unidos, apenas unas horas antes.

En ese muy corto trayecto pero largo viaje para nuestro capitán otaku favorito, miles de cosas le pasan por la cabeza: una infancia feliz y normal; una adolescencia marcada por la tragedia... pero también por la amistad y la ayuda de su mejor amiga, tanto o más otaku que él: Risa; una llegada a la edad adulta y su inicio en la carrera militar en las JSDF para mantener su afición. ¿Acaso todo lo vivido hasta ahora... ha sido una mentira para él? ¿O más bien... esa mentira que vivió sin ser consciente de pequeño, desembocó en lo que vino después?

Al llegar al aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio, el coche frena en seco... por tener a dos tipos plantados ante el vehículo: Komakodo y Graham Morris, él primero... vestido igual que siempre (traje y corbata baratos con gabardina beige encima) y el ex de la CIA, en pantalón tejano negro, chaqueta americana marrón y jersey de cuello alto... que contrasta con el uniforme de servicio de las JGSDF para Alnus del capitán, el de camisa blanca con pantalón, hombreras y boina verdes. El capitán otaku se baja del Subaru negro, todo serio...

"Mfmfmf. Aquí le tenemos. El héroe de Ginza en persona. Por lo que me han dicho, eres muuuy insistente, capitán Itami, mfmfmf" dice Komakodo con su habitual risa entre dientes extraña... pero ambos hombres de la PSIA, acaban por ponerse firmes y saludar a Itami, quien les devuelve el saludo escuetamente, al mismo tiempo que Graham le suelta "Es un honor al fin conocerle, capitán. Aunque he oído rumores de parte del jefe que es un tipo... peculiar por decirlo de una forma sutil, sus méritos le preceden."

"Agh... no es que quiera sonar maleducado, pero... no he venido aquí a charlar con vosotros. Sino a..." dice Itami todo serio, incluso tenso, porque parece que por fin, puede esclarecer la verdad, encontrar respuesta a lo que vio en esa filmación antigua rescatada de la cueva de Rondel: a su propio padre de joven, allí, más de 45 años atrás. Komakodo le responde...

"Mfmfmf. Nos ha cogido un poco por sorpresa, debo reconocerlo. Pero no te preocupes, capitán Itami. Lo hemos preparado todo para que tú y nuestro querido amigo Diabo, podáis charlar tranquilamente. Eso sí... por poco tiempo. Ni siquiera tenerlo aquí es 100% seguro y existen riesgos. Hay que moverle a otra instalación oculta de la PSIA en Japón lo antes posible. Y por supuesto... tú tendrás que hacer ver ante los demás, a excepción de Hazama... que nunca has estado aquí. Aunque puede que... mfmfmf." acaba diciendo el viejo zorro de la inteligencia japonesa de nuevo con una de sus risillas intrigantes, cuando exclama Graham Morris con mirada endurecida "Que lo intenten, jefe. Y un servidor les "saludará" calurosamente cómo se merecen. Más después de que probablemente, antiguos colegas hayan muerto en el fuego cruzado."

"Te llevaremos con él. Síguenos... Itami." le dice Komakodo a Itami... emprendiendo marcha andando hacia el lugar del encuentro, en el decimoctavo piso de los 20 que tiene el edificio de superficie acristalada a través de un ascensor. Llegan a la susodicha planta del edificio, que aparenta ser el típico rascacielos de oficinas, pero cuya distribución interior es un "poco" diferente. Le hacen pasar por un control de seguridad previo, cacheando a Itami... y obligándole a dejar la única arma que lleva encima, en la pistolera de su pierna derecha, su pistola _Minebea P-9_ en una bandeja de objetos requisados que le serán devueltos al terminar. Entran los tres en una sala intermedia con una especie de gran ventana de doble cara, es decir, de cristal por ese lado... y espejo por el otro. Y tras ese cristal... otro despacho, iluminado con luz blanca de fluorescentes en el techo, gris, impersonal, incluso... asfixiante. Despacho con una mesa en medio con dos sillas a lado y lado, en una de las cuales... ahí le está esperando: el joven de 20 años pelirrojo con peinado corto e informal, despeinado más bien, con unos ojos azules que no parecen de este mundo... porque no lo son, en un elegante (y caro) traje sin corbata cómo a él le gustan. Y sobre todo... con esa mirada fría que hiela la sangre. Sin duda... un buen aprendiz de... cierto maestro.

"A partir de aquí está sólo, capitán Itami. Nosotros estaremos aquí, observando atentamente y... grabando su conversación con una cámara. Ah! Y... espero que no te moleste demasiado el humo del tabaco. No se lo tengas en cuenta. El hermanito de la emperatriz no puede pasar sin él, mfmfmf." dice Komakodo con otra de sus risas entre dientes intrigantes, dando unas palmadas al hombro a Itami... quien con una mirada seria y decidida a más no poder, piensa encontrar respuestas a la pregunta que jamás se había hecho: Quien era en realidad su padre. Entra en el despacho, cerrando la puerta, sentándose en su silla... cara a cara con él.

Nada más verle, mirando a Itami con una sonrisa maliciosa e incluso cruel... con una mirada fría que daría miedo a cualquiera... Diabo aplaude muy lentamente, casi cómo... si fuera una amenaza, o tal vez...

"Vaya... vaya... vaya. Eres valiente... Youji Itami. Al final has venido. Y parece... que no te da miedo lo que puedas oír. ¿Cómo lo decís en este mundo? … Tienes huevos... capitán Itami. Bien por ti, mfmfmf." dice Diabo terminando de aplaudir con parsimonia y con una risita maliciosa entre dientes. Itami, mirándole muy seriamente, no le responde, volviendo a hablar Diabo con su fetiche malvado del que ya no puede desprenderse...

"O eres de muy pocas palabras... o no te gusta que perdamos el tiempo, mh? Me gusta eso, capitán Itami. Cómo buen soldado que es. Ah... espere, mfmfmf. Aquí en Japón a los soldados no se les llama soldados, mfmfmf" dice con ironía cruel... cómo burlándose finamente de quien tiene delante, con una mirada fija, fura e incluso... paralizante, cosa muy difícil de ver en Itami... pero que no es la primera vez que muestra, cuando hay que tener lo que hay que tener. Diabo entonces hace un gesto levantando una mano hacia el espejo de la sala, diciendo de nuevo Diabo...

"No me seas impaciente... Itami. Antes necesito... despejarme un poco. En este mundo he aprendido ciertos vicios de los cuales ya no puedo desprenderme." dice Diabo con su voz y expresión frías, e incluso un tanto... poéticas, cómo si fuese una perfecta mezcla de villano y ser de cultura irreprochable... que de facto, lo es, tal vez... porque antes de trabajar en la CIA de Richard Stravinski... fue un príncipe. Cuando...

En ese momento, entra alguien en la sala, uno de los oficiales o funcionarios de la PSIA... con un café en vaso de plástico con tapa, una cajetilla de cigarrillos... por supuesto, de marca _Marlboro_ , cómo a él le gustan, y un encendedor _zippo_ de metal pulido. Un hombre... que Itami se fija, curiosamente, que tiene... algo extraño en la cara, cómo si tuviese la mirada perdida o una cara... extraña. Lo deja todo sobre la mesa, y se va por dónde ha venido. Diabo, sin apartar su mirada fría y penetrante de Itami (quien más serio que nunca, aun no ha dicho una palabra), coge el vaso y echa un primero... y último y largo sorbo del café; para a continuación, meterse un cigarrillo entre los labios, abrir la tapa del zippo y encenderlo, se enciende la punta, cerrando la tapa con su característico "clack"... y echa una primera calada, sacándose el cigarrillo humeante de entre los dedos, fumando... elegantemente, soltando la bocanada de humo al aire, impregnándose éste en el ambiente de la sala... sin que Itami se perturbe lo más mínimo. Es en ese momento, cuando por fin Itami...

"Tu hermana te sigue queriendo, aunque tú ya ni la recuerdes. Y sólo por eso, me digno a plantarme... ante quien ha intentado asesinar a mi madre. A una mujer enferma e indefensa. Pero ella ahora no está aquí. Y puedo decirlo abiertamente. … No eres más que un repugnante gusano. Un asesino por encargo de personas indefensas e inocentes." dice Itami con una expresión de repugnancia e incluso rabia muy marcadas en su cara... expresión que va a más, cuando a Diabo... le da la risa. Una risa cruel y despiadada... para decirle al capitán otaku con una expresión fría y cruel acojonante...

"Mfmfmf... jajaja... ¡JAJAJAJAJA!... jajaja... en este mundo sois graciosos cuando queréis, mfmfmf. ¿Enferma? Tal vez. ¿Inocente? Mfmfmf... lamento decirte, Youji Itami... que ninguna persona es inocente. Todos tenemos un pequeño diablo dentro en potencia... que en cualquier momento puede desatarse. Tu "mamá" fue una vil asesina. Ella mató a tu padre. Aunque... el por qué lo mató... es lo que quieres saber, mh?" dice Diabo todo frío e intrigante, echando una nueva calada de su cigarrillo, y echando la bocanada de humo... a la cara de Itami, con una cruel y burlesca expresión... sin que Itami, se perturbe, con una expresión más seria y dura que nunca. No es para menos: está ante quien intentó asesinar a su madre, y obviamente, el tipo no le hace ni pizca de gracia, aunque sea hermano de Piña. Y obviamente, porque ya sabemos... que Itami no es ningún cobarde, absolutamente todo lo contrario... y le contesta con la misma moneda, diciendo...

"Es posible... Diabo. Es posible. Pero desde luego... tú antes no eras así. Te han lavado el cerebro y no quieres reconocerlo. Y el resultado... es que eres un monstruo. Alguien que se mira al espejo y no se reconoce. Alguien que no se da cuenta del daño que ha hecho... especialmente a su hermana, quien le quería cómo a su hermano que es." dice Itami muy en serio a Diabo, quien echando otra calada, observando a Itami con su expresión fría que hiela, cuando... de golpe... empieza a hacer cierta mala cara, cómo... si se encontrara mal de la tripa o algo.

Pero Diabo, sin dejar su expresión fría y arrogante, con esos ojos azules impresionantes de mirada fulminante y casi paralizante para cualquiera, le responde...

"Ya te lo he dicho... querido Itami. … Nadie es inocente. Y tu... "mamá", por saber lo que sabe... menos que nadie. Y yo... sólo intenté cumplir mi encargo. ¿Sabes? En mi primer día a las órdenes de la CIA... alguien me enseñó una frase de un tal Charles Manson. _Mírame con desprecio, verás un idiota. Mírame con admiración, verás a tu señor. Mírame con atención... te verás a ti mismo._ ¿Acaso tú, un buen soldado... no matas sin más? Los militares no me caéis tan mal. Matar es en el fondo vuestra profesión. Pero lo hacéis sin elegancia ni belleza alguna. Sí... matar a alguien puede ser bello, querido Itami. A tú víctima, cómo a la gravedad, sólo necesitas un pequeño empujón... para hacerla venir abajo. Para jugar con ella... hasta terminar su existencia cómo de verdad se merece. Eso es belleza, querido Itami. Ough..." acaba diciendo Diabo... poniendo cara de dolor y echándose la mano a la tripa... empezando a sudar: parece que se encuentra mal, cosa que Itami, cómo no, aprovecha en su favor, replicándole serio y duro, pero... no sin cierta ironía...

"Vaya... ves cómo al final incluso te sienta mal el soltar tanta porquería por la boca? Eso te pasa por irte por las ramas y no decirme lo que quiero saber." le dice Itami serio pero sarcástico, cómo diciendo _el karma te devuelve lo que siembras, bastardo_ , a lo que Diabo, para sorpresa de Itami, replica con su ya conocida frialdad, aunque sería mejor decir... estúpida frialdad, cuando grita... hacia el espejo de la sala de interrogatorios...

"Oh... no es nada... querido Itami. Tan sólo que... el CAFÉ QUE TIENEN AQUÍ ES UNA PUTA MIERDA!" grita Diabo hacia el espejo... con casi con cara de perturbado, y al otro lado del espejo, en la sala intermedia, Graham Morris, irónico cómo el sólo, exclama "Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él, jefe. Aquí en la PSIA tienen la mayor bazofia de café de todo Tokio. Esto y el tabaco... ¿Lo hacemos expresamente para que se cague encima durante los interrogatorios? Porque parece que el capitán Itami casi lo consigue." dice Morris serio pero con descarnado humor negro, plantado de brazos cruzados observando la "charla" entre Itami y Diabo, replicándole Komakodo con su inconfundible sarcasmo "Mfmfmfmf... no vayas dando ideas, Graham. Esto no es Guantánamo." a lo que Graham responde enseguida con desprecio "No sería mala idea mandarle allí una temporada, jefe. Aunque de que serviría. El muy hijo de puta se lo pasaría bien y todo." Pero entonces...

Tanto Itami cómo Morris y Komakodo... se dan cuenta que Diabo... cada vez se encuentra peor. Su cara se está poniendo sudada... y su expresión siempre fría y segura hasta tales extremos que dan hasta repugnancia... se están convirtiendo en una expresión de malestar muy acusada, sumándose gotas de sudor fría que le van apareciendo por toda la cara. Intentando calmarse, Diabo apaga la punta de cigarrillo que le quedaba, encendiéndose otro enseguida con el zippo y echando una larga calada... con la mano temblorosa. Tras echar la bocanada de humo dice muy intrigante...

" … Muy bien. Ninguno de nosotros es estúpido. Aunque... digas que trabajas para sustentar tu afición de otaku... no te creo. Eres un guerrero demasiado extraordinario cómo para limitarse a esa existencia. No... puede que lo hagas... para esconderte de ti mismo. De tu pasado. Y de tu..." pero Diabo, cada vez más sudado, con evidentes signos de no encontrarse bien... es cortado enseguida por Itami... que con una mirada endurecida, clavada a los ojos de Diabo... pega un sonoro y fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa, y acercándose al antiguo príncipe imperial... hasta el punto que, quien lo iba a decir... intimidarlo, le suelta...

"No me importa lo que sepas de mi. Si crees que con eso vas a hacerme daño, te equivocas. Lo que nunca he soportado... es que le hagan daño a las personas que quiero. A los inocentes. Porque en eso te equivocas, Diabo. … Hay personas inocentes a quienes nadie, ni tan siquiera asesinos sin alma cómo tú, tenéis derecho a hacerles daño. Y en eso... no parece que seas hermano de Piña. Ella es cien mil veces mejor persona de lo tú ya nunca lo serás. Y también hago esto por ella... aunque piense de mi..." dice Itami... mostrándose preocupado, recordando el desengaño que le provocó en Sadera cuando ella, súbitamente, intentó declararse... y él la rechazó, haciéndole daño por ello... cosa que él es lo que más odia: el hacer daño a los demás por su culpa. Pero Itami sabe que no lugar ni momento para pensar en eso. Se pone serio de nuevo, se centra, y...

"Aaaagghhh... Si estoy aquí... es porque le dijiste a Piña que tú lo sabías. Que sabes... en qué consiste el proyecto 2/71. No... lo que de verdad me interesa... es qué sabes de mi padre en ese proyecto. … ¡DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE HACÍA MI PADRE ALLÍ, ANTES QUE YO NACIERA! ¡QUIERO SABER LA VERDAD Y LA QUIERO SABER YA! ¡HABLA!" acaba gritando Itami... con verdadera y auténtica furia en sus ojos, habiendo cogido a Diabo por el cuello de la americana. Le suelta, cayendo el hermano de la emperatriz Piña bruscamente sobre su silla... con una expresión sudada y de malestar cada vez más acusada... ya ni siquiera con ganas de mostrar frialdad ni aires de superioridad intelectual alguna, responde... con cara de dolor e incluso angustia física...

"De... acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo... si este maldito dolor me deja... te responderé. … En realidad sólo sé lo que me dejaron saber. No mucho. Pero tu padre... fue quien encontró y habló cara a cara... con él. … Con el verdadero mago oscuro. … Intentó descifrar, averiguar, saber... cómo... extraordinario científico que era... no... cómo un verdadero sabio que era... lo que era, lo hacía... y lo que quería hacer... con su mundo. Pero... Ugh..." dice Diabo... con expresión de dolor en la tripa y quien sabe si en todo el cuerpo, causando una inusitada exaltación en Itami por querer saberlo de una vez por todas, exclamando...

"¿Un... un sabio? ¿Mi padre... DILO! ¡QUÉ HACÍA ALLÍ! ¡QUIEN ERA MI PADRE EN REALIDAD!" grita Itami con furia por querer saber la verdad de una puñetera vez, siendo respondido por un Diabo preso de un malestar físico terrible e inexplicable, o... tal vez no?

"Sólo... sólo sé que tu padre, Itami... fue testigo de... de... aagghhh" y entonces, quedándose Itami parado y boquiabierto, al igual que Komakodo y Morris...

Diabo... empieza a encontrarse no ya mal de verdad... sino incluso... en estado grave. Todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar compulsivamente. Y su boca... empieza a sacar espuma sin control. Todo... con una mirada hasta ahora nunca vista en los ojos de Diabo: de verdadero terror; de miedo visceral... a su propia muerte. Porque sabía que después de ser capturado, la CIA de Richard Stravinski intentaría acabar con su vida. Y que ahora que ya no está en la CIA, sino en... el acabar con Diabo, es aun más urgente para quien no debe de ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado. Pero... cómo lo han hecho? ¿Quien?

Diabo, temblando y espumando por la boca descontroladamente, sudando a calicanto, con una angustia física indescriptible... y un terror marcado en sus ojos (quien se lo iba a decir), hasta el punto de perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo, acaba cayendo de la silla al suelo, cómo si fuera víctima de un ataque de epilepsia. Itami se lanza al suelo a socorrerle enseguida, aunque sea quien intentara asesinar a su madre y un ser de una vileza odiosa... quiere, necesita salvarlo. ¿O lo hace... para saber que hacía su padre allí?

Graham y Komakodo entran abriendo de un portazo, boquiabiertos, gritando el viejo Zorro de la PSIA "¡Avisa al personal médico, que venga alguien! ¡Y que llamen a una ambulancia!" grita Komakodo a Graham, que sale corriendo en busca de ayuda.

Itami, agachado en el suelo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante semejante mal... se deja llevar por sus ganas irrefrenables de saber la verdad, gritándole al moribundo Diabo...

"¡Respóndeme! ¡Necesito saberlo! ¡Qué hacía mi padre allí! ¡Quien le trajo allí! ¡Por qué!" le pregunta Itami con entre furia y desconcierto absolutos, de querer saberlo... pero también por ver que Diabo, ante sus narices... se está...

El hermano de la emperatriz, a pesar de su absoluta angustia, temblando por todos lados, espumando por la boca cómo un perro rabioso, y el terror visceral marcado en sus ojos... cogiendo de la mano a Itami, cómo si no quisiera que le soltara... por el miedo a su propia muerte, en un último instante de lucidez o de querer responder, con voz débil, entrecortada por una respiración descontrolada y exageradamente nerviosa, Diabo suelta...

"A... aaagghh... aghh... p... pr... pregu... K... Ka... Ka... Kan... O... oooo..."

Y en ese instante, ante un Itami boquiabierto y sorprendido... Diabo... muere. Tras un instante de sorpresa absoluta inicial, de ser desbordado por lo que ha sucedido... Itami reacciona, tomando el pulso de Diabo en su muñeca derecha... hasta que poniéndose serio de nuevo, se levanta, preguntándole Komakodo igualmente sorprendido pero serio...

"No me digas lo que no quiero oír. ¿Está..." le pregunta Komakodo a Itami, que sin apartar su mirada entre furiosa y de derrota, le responde "Sí. … Está muerto." cuando ambos hombres, prácticamente al mismo tiempo... se dan cuenta del culpable, exclamando ambos con sorpresa "¡El tipo del café!"

Itami y Komakodo salen corriendo de allí, corriendo por un largo pasillo con entradas a despachos con otros agentes en su interior trabajando, entrando Komakodo en uno de ellos, gritando furioso "¡Dónde está! ¡El tipo que ha traído el café y el tabaco a la sala de interrogatorios D! ¡Que alguien me diga dónde le ha visto!"

Y cuando la cosa no podía ir peor... va peor, cuando llega corriendo, sofocada y nerviosa, una joven funcionaria del edificio que trabaja en la misma planta, que exclama "¡Señor Komakodo! ¡Señor Komakodo! ¡Acaban de llamarme de la tercera planta! ¡Han encontrado el cadáver de uno de sus funcionarios en los lavabos! ¡Y dicen que debe de llevar muerto más de una hora!" grita muy nerviosa la joven chica de cabello castaño y ojos rasgados negros en traje de trabajo azul marino, preguntándole Komakodo enseguida "¡Qué aspecto tiene! ¡RESPONDE! ¡Qué aspecto tiene!"

"Eeehhh... pues... joven, veintipocos años. Camisa blanca y traje negro con... con corbata a rallas. Cabello un poco largo. Con flequillo." dice la secretaria descolocada a más no poder... quedándose Itami y Komakodo igualmente descolocados e impresionados... porque no tiene ningún sentido: les ha descrito al tipo que ha traído el café y los cigarrillos a Diabo... que han visto hace a penas 10 minutos. Entonces... cómo es posible que...

Pero Itami, sin pararse a pensar más... cómo el viejo dicho castellano: la cabra tira siempre al monte, decide emprender la captura del tipo que ha matado a quien estaba a punto de decirle lo que necesitaba saber sí o sí... y al hermano de la Emperatriz Piña. Le basta para pararse a pensar por un segundo... por dónde puede estar huyendo el hombre, y...

Itami sale corriendo, por unos pasillos desconocidos para él... buscando la entrada a las escaleras de emergencia, porque es obvio que el asesino no intentará salir por el ascensor para que le vean las cámaras de seguridad. Encuentra una entrada, se mete y... tal y cómo sospechaba: le ve... pero no bajando para salir del edificio, sino subiendo, cosa que de verdad no tiene sentido. Itami le grita con mucha furia para que se detenga... y el extraño tipo, que tiene... algo raro en la cara, cómo si no fuera natural, cómo si fuera... una expresión forzada, sale corriendo hacia arriba... entrando en la planta 18, cómo si... no quisiera salir del edificio y quisiera que le siguieran expresamente? Itami le sigue los pasos, subiendo corriendo las escaleras, hasta entrar en la planta 18 del edificio de la PSIA... corriendo... hasta encontrarle: en un gran despacho de oficinas con otros oficiales trabajando en ordenadores en mesas de oficina, quienes están descolocados por completo. Itami, tras el tipo que ya no huye más y se ha quedado parado ante el gran ventanal de la decimoctava planta con vistas nocturnas del distrito tokiota de Chiyoda y la torre de Tokio un poco más lejos...

" … Eres uno de ellos, verdad? Por qué lo has hecho. Por qué..." le pregunta Itami aun respirando rápido tras tanto correr tras él al tipo que está de espaldas, cuando éste, y agachándose y asustándose de verdad los agentes y funcionarios de alrededor... se gira bruscamente hacia Itami... apuntándole con una pistola _SP-21 Barak_ de 9mm. Itami intentaría reaccionar al instante... pero cae en la cuenta que su pistolera está vacía: ha dejado su _Minebea P-9_ en el control de seguridad para entrar en el edificio. Pero lo verdaderamente desconcertante... ocurre ahora, cuando el tipo que le apunta con el arma... con una cara, una mirada, que parece casi... de plástico, artificial, cómo si fuese...

Itami se encuentra indefenso, apretando los dientes de rabia y mirando furioso a ese completo desconocido que le apunta con una pistola. Pero un tipo, que para desconcierto ya total de Itami, le habla con una voz... que sin duda no es la suya, sino con una voz profunda, fría... escalofriante: con una voz que es una grabación o mensaje... de Richard Stravinski, saliendo de los labios del asesino de Diabo...

" _Has llegado a un punto de no retorno... Youji Itami. Digno heredero... de un verdadero genio. E aquí la diatriba. Detenerte... o seguir. En ambos casos la diferencia es sutil. … La vida... o la muerte. Tú decides._ " dice la voz más escalofriante del mundo... la cual, pero... no asusta a Itami, que endureciendo la mirada, rabioso, le replica "¡SEAS QUIEN SEAS, NO ME VAS A ASUSTAR! ¡SI VUELVES A HACERLE DAÑO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME IMPORTAN, TE LO HARÉ PAGAR, ME OYES!?"

El "tipo" con aspecto de funcionario de la PSIA... no responde ni habla más con una voz que no es la suya... y un rostro que tampoco es de ser humano vivo y consciente. Estira más el brazo... con intención de apretar el gatillo y disparar; Itami aprieta los dientes, rabioso, intentando encontrar salida a un nuevo balazo que puede recibir en tan sólo 48 horas. Pero entonces...

Los funcionarios y agentes de la PSIA en el despacho, se echan al suelo... ante los varios disparos que resuenan en la sala... sin que Itami reciba ningún proyectil. Porque no es quien le amenaza quien dispara su SP-21... sino quien en el último segundo, disparando a bocajarro su pistola _Jericho 941_ (también de diseño israelí curiosamente), le salva la vida a Itami: es Graham Morris, que descarga las 10 balas del calibre .45 sobre el aun desconocido asesino, dándole algunos proyectiles a él... y otros al cristal, al ventanal de detrás, resquebrajándolo, empujado por los impactos para atrás... hasta caer sobre el cristal que se rompe... y el asesino de Diabo, cae al vacío, desde un piso 18... hasta que su cuerpo cae aplastado sobre la acera de enfrente, para absoluta sorpresa de los transeúntes que pasan por allí.

Itami, sorprendido a más no poder, se gira primero para atrás, viendo a Graham Morris con su Jericho 941 descargada y aun humeante, cerrando la recamara de la pistola y diciéndole irónico el norteamericano rubio "Que poco ha faltado, mh, capitán? De nada."

Y sin ni siquiera responderle, Itami sale corriendo hasta parase hacia el ventanal destrozado, asomando la cabeza hacia abajo, a más de 70 metros, a la calle, todavía preguntándose desconcertado... que diablos ha pasado.

Un cuerpo sin vida en la calle, que quien está cerca... se da cuenta que no hay rastro ninguno de sangre... pero sí un olor a plástico quemado... y pequeñas chispas eléctricas por los orificios de bala. En efecto. El mismo recurso usado en Blackforest Village...

Todo esto, no ha hecho más que complicarlo todo... y más aun que puede complicarse. Incluyendo para Itami y la coalición de liberación si lo ocurrido llega a oídos de la opinión pública y los gobiernos. Pero con todo este embrollo... Itami aun no ha caído en la cuenta de que el propio Diabo, justo antes de morir... le ha dicho el nombre de quien de verdad lo sabe todo. Alguien que Itami... tiene más cerca de lo que cree... desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que... 

_**EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Templo de Hardy, Bellnahgo, Imperio Reconstituido. 10:00 PM hora local**

El lugar más sagrado de todo Falmart, está siendo profanado. Quienes osen detenerlos... están siendo masacrados... con armas de nuestro mundo. Los peregrinos huyen despavoridos, ante quienes habían oído rumores... pero nunca que fuesen malvados y se atreviesen a entrar allí por la fuerza de las armas. De su... ciencia y tecnología de la que tanto han oído hablar. Las guardianas que protegen celosamente la entrada al inframundo de la Diosa... han sufrido la misma suerte, con armas inimaginables en ese mundo, ni siquiera para los Dioses, por haber usado...

Al haber pasado sobre toda resistencia... y cogiendo cómo rehenes a algunas de las sacerdotisas del templo cómo... intérpretes, los hombres muy fuertemente armados y de gran habilidad para el combate... bajando por esa inmensa y casi infinita escalera que llega hacia abajo: hacia el inframundo... escoltan a los dos hombres que han venido expresamente a conocerla. O más bien... a darle un mensaje muy claro. Porque esos hombres armados, con completo, muy completo uniforme de combate negro, los rostros completamente cubiertos con pasamontañas y gafas tácticas...empuñando fusiles _Tavor X95 GL-S_ con todos los accesorios imaginables e inimaginables... y unas granadas especiales en el chaleco... que no son solo de mano, explosivas: sino... escoltan a dos viejos ya conocidos en esta historia. Un "ayudante o sirviente de oro", de inteligencia y cabría decir comportamiento exquisito... pero con mente y métodos de verdadero monstruo... y su "jefe". El diablo sin rabo ni cuernos; el que no debe de ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado, por tu propio bien... y tu propia cordura; La maldad más perfecta... encarnada en Roberth Talmer y Richard Stravinski... cómo dijo la pequeña Caroline en "Poltergeist"... Ya están aquiiii.

Al llegar al final... el sacerdote de mayor rango, un hombre maduro y calvo, con unos ropajes propios de su rango, les recibe... resistente, gritando muy indignado "¡Quien osa entrar en los dominios mismos de la Diosa Hardy!? ¡Cómo osáis, vulgares mortales! ¡Cómo castigo, la Diosa Hardy va a descender para..." y el sacerdote es callado para siempre, por un disparo en la cabeza... hecho por Talmer, que empuña una _Baby Eagle_ (versión corta de la Desert Eagle), diciendo con cruel ironía "Oh... mis disculpas, señor. No he podido aguantarme."

El verdadero monstruo aquí, Stravinski... muestra una tímida mueca, sonrisilla, en sus labios... pero manteniendo, cómo siempre... esos ojos azules claros que no parecen de ninguna persona normal; ni siquiera... de un ser humano. Justo entonces... hay un potente halo de luz que viene desde arriba... dentro del cual, ella, la Diosa del Inframundo (y quien Rory no puede soportar ni en pintura), desciende: la Diosa Hardy, con su forma femenina escultural, su traje blanco largo que parece flotar. Las sacerdotisas menores tomadas cómo rehenes, intentan agacharse inmediatamente para venerar a la Diosa... pero los soldados de élite desconocidos o... tal vez no... se lo impiden. Soldados para los cuales... el verdadero y nuevo Dios, es...

La Diosa Hardy, en forma espectral (o de holograma cómo pensó Itami cuando la vio tiempo atrás en el mismo lugar), ve que el sacerdote superior del templo, está muerto con un charco de sangre alrededor. Mira el cadáver... cómo quien mira una cucaracha muerta en la cocina: con indiferencia. Para alguien de vida eterna y que está por encima de la vida y la muerte... estas no tienen importancia para ella. Comunicándose con ellos mediante telepatía con una de las jóvenes sacerdotisas, una chica-perro, ésta, aun asustada, les dice a Stravinski y Talmer...

"Su... su divinidad desea conocer quien la despierta de su letargo eterno a horas intempestivas. Quienes sois... vosotros, simples mortales que no comprendéis que éste no es vuestro lugar y que vais a ser severamente castigados... por..." pero la joven chica-perro sacerdotisa, de rasgos mucho más humanos que de animal, no se atreve a hablar más: el soldado de Fuerzas Especiales que tiene al lado, le encañona una Baby Eagle en la sien.

La Diosa, que por su omnipresencia, ya se da cuenta de lo que ocurre... y de que esos hombres no son de su mundo, manda una nuevo mensaje telepático a la mente de la sacerdotisa, transmitiéndolo ésta, más asustada todavía "S... su... su divinidad quiere ser satisfecha en su deseo de conocer... quien osa violar sus dominios del inframundo... simples mortales."

Es entonces, cuando la Diosa encontrará respuesta... pero no con palabras. Stravinski, con una mirada de reojo de sus ojos endiablados hacia Talmer, le basta para que su ayudante... actúe en consecuencia. Roberth Talmer, hablando a la Diosa con una calma y frialdad que ponen los pelos de punta... mientras Stravinski mira a Hardy con una mirada... que hasta a ella, a toda una Diosa, la inquieta.

"Mfmfmf... fascinante. Tienes a tu propia sacerdote muerto a tus pies... y a tus propias sacerdotisas, con su vida en peligro... y tu respuesta es la... indiferencia. La más absoluta indiferencia. Cómo no puede ser de otra manera... en los viejos Dioses. Esos viejos dioses cómo tú... que se limitan a observar el devenir de los acontecimientos o, de vez en cuando... hacer pequeños cambios por diversión. En pocas palabras... te limitas a actuar poco más que cómo una niña caprichosa. Te has convertido... en una Diosa inútil." dice Talmer verdaderamente frío e incluso amenazante a la Diosa Hardy, que sin oírla en palabras, se la ve replicar con enfado, incluso indignación, ante esos mortales que se atreven a desafiarla a la cara. La "traductora", que tiene su propia vida amenazada, exclama muy asustada "C... cómo... cómo osáis insultarme aquí y ahora con tanta provocación. Los... los mortales... nunca comprenderéis lo que... lo que significa gobernar sobre el destino de..."

"No hay tiempo para hablar... señorita Hardy. No le importa que la llame así, verdad?" dice Talmer frío... pero tan tranquilo a la Diosa, cuando le propone, para extrañeza de Hardy "Qué le parece si... jugamos a un pequeño juego. … Su divinidad es capaz de leer la mente... no es así?"

Hardy, visiblemente ofendida y con nula paciencia, responde telepáticamente a través de su sacerdotisa, que temblando de miedo, exclama las palabras de la Diosa del inframundo "S... su... su divinidad... no tiene ningún interés en leer la mente de mortales que no le interesan a ella. Si quiere puedo apoderarse de sus cuerpos y destruirlos. No... no jueguen con la paciencia de... de su divinidad." dice muy asustada la joven chica-perro sacerdotisa, por tener la pistola encañonada a su sien, cuando la Diosa es respondida de nuevo por Roberth Talmer, con tal intrigante frialdad...

"Insisto... señorita Hardy. Juguemos a leer los pensamientos. Por supuesto... empieza su divinidad. Pero... lo haremos más divertido todavía. Por favor... quiere intentarlo con mi señor?" dice Talmer señalando con la mano a Stravinski... quien mantiene una mirada verdaderamente acojonante sobre Hardy, la Diosa que no puede creerse... que un simple, un mortal... humano, le esté causando desasosiego e incluso... miedo. Hardy gira la cabeza, haciéndose la ofendida... cómo una niña caprichosa que le ha dicho Talmer. Pero el perfecto hombre negro y ayudante de Stravinski, le insiste, diciéndole...

"De nuevo, debo insistir... señorita Hardy. Lea la mente a mi señor... y... obtendrá respuestas a sus preguntas. No... no sólo eso. … Sabrá... cual es su propio destino... y el de ambos mundos. Así comprobará por usted misma si... realmente no siente nada, o si todavía..." dice Roberth Talmer muy frío e intrigante... consiguiendo que Hardy, acceda a leerle la mente a Richard Stravinski. La Diosa no cree que un simple y mortal humano, aunque haya llegado del otro lado de la puerta de Alnus... que ella misma ha permitido que se abriera, pueda tener nada en su cabeza que la pueda sorprender... porque no se ha sorprendido por nada por siglos. Y...

Empieza a leerle la mente a ese hombre de ojos... diabólicos, que la miran fijamente, causándole terror a la semidosa... pero ella, hace ver que no le afecta, con una falsa sonrisa de niña prepotente cómo siempre ha tenido en la cara. Pero...

Lentamente; paulatinamente; poco a poco... sus manos empiezan a temblar. Su mandíbula, tiembla compulsivamente, cómo si también... se entrecortara su respiración. Y su rostro, sus ojos... muestran un genuino y auténtico... terror. Un terror instintivo y que en siglos, puede que nunca... ha experimentado. Todo una Diosa, la Diosa del inframundo, la principal divinidad de Falmart... acaba cayendo de rodillas, dominada por el más visceral terror... no sólo ante los ojos absolutamente diabólicos que la miran desde arriba; sino sobre todo... por lo que está leyendo ahí dentro; en lo que hay dentro de la cabeza... de Richard Stravinski. Algo que a la Diosa del inframundo... le ha hecho experimentar el verdadero y más básico... miedo.

Hardy, en su estado de divinidad semi-transparente, de rodillas y dominada por un miedo que nunca ha conocido... acaba por echarse las manos a la cara, convirtiéndose ella misma en una emulación de ese famoso cuadro del expresionismo de finales del siglo XIX: "el grito" de Munch. La todopoderosa Diosa... que ha descubierto lo que Richard Stravinski pretende... y por ello, ha caído, casi... en la locura. Cabe preguntarse lo evidente: ¿Qué ha leído en la mente del innombrable? Ahora, el destino de la Diosa es...

La maldad en estado más puro, ni siquiera la más sublime de las inteligencias o fuerzas... no han podido con él. ¿Quien va a poder pararle? ¿Quien? Muchos aun no son conscientes, que lo peor, de verdad... aun está por llegar. Y una vez más, nuevas y complejas preguntas, quedan por responder... y sus respuestas, no serán nada... nada fáciles. Lo que de ahora en adelante acontezca... ni siquiera va a depender ya de la voluntad de los Dioses. Los humanos mismos hemos suplantado ese papel. A no ser que el propio Richard Stravinski sea...

Sólo resta decir... damas y caballeros, agárrense a quien puedan o a lo que puedan... porque el suelo sobre sus pies no se va a sacudir, no. Se va a romper en mil pedazos.

 _Y hasta aquí el veintiséis capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí". Aaaaggghhhh... dios, esto se me ha hecho más largo que una meada montaña abajo XD. No es sólo que me ha costado más que nunca (que luego voy a esa parte), sino que por primera y espero que última vez, he sufrido durante un tiempo una alarmante falta de inspiración. Vamos, que me ponía delante del portátil y no me venía nada. Vale que después del trabajo estoy cansado y estando cansado no me pidas alegría al cuerpo. Pero es que incluso un par de fines de semana, apenas adelanté porque me quedé bloqueado. Por suerte, el bloqueo terminó y las ideas y las ganas regresaron y con fuerza. Además, cuando no hay inspiración, la tomo entreteniéndome con otras cosas para matar el tiempo. (y no, no me refiero a mirar Xvideos, mentes calenturientas), sino a mirar animes, series o películas que en algo me puedan ayudar... o no. Anoche mismo, sábado, que no salí, estuve viendo la naranja mecánica de Kubrick... que ya la he visto decenas de veces desde que me la vi por primera vez en clase de filosofía en bachillerato, de eso hace ya 10 años! (ya estoy hecho todo un viejoven XD) y aunque con GATE no tenga absolutamente nada que ver... ver obras maestras del cine, también me pueden inspirar. Sean Blade Runner, la saga del Padrino... o un clásico y precursora del thriller, cómo la clásica "Chacal" o "El día del chacal" en latinoamerica (abstenerse de ver el bodrio de remake de los '90 con Bruce Willis), de 1973... que ésta si me está dando ideas para más adelante. Así cómo otro film más o menos de la misma época, de ciencia ficción, que no voy a decir cual es, pero que me servirá de base para un doble capítulo para mucho más adelante... relacionado con el próximo lanzamiento de una doble sonda especial desde Alnus._

 _Bien... esta vez, habréis notado que el capítulo me ha quedado otra vez muuuy largo. Pero tiene una explicación: este es un capítulo de inflexión en la historia. A partir de ahora, la coalición de liberación ya no le va a ser tan fácil obtener victorias rápidas y fáciles cómo hasta ahora. O en otras palabras... la cosa se va a poner más interesante todavía. ¿Acaso no creéis que que siempre ganen los buenos... es un poco aburrido? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome... to the hell._

 _Ojo, eso no significa que la parte oscura o intrigante, lo ocupe todo. Lejos de mi intención. Las partes románticas, divertidas, de thriller, y por supuesto, acción bélica o simplemente... de relaciones humanas (o no humanas) entre los personajes, también las tendréis a cascoporro. Un capítulo el que acabáis de leer, que doy por sentado que os habrá cansado la vista de buena manera... pero que estoy seguro, que cada uno de vosotros, habrá sido más feliz que una lombriz con su lectura, mis pequeños drugos. Y el haberos hecho esperar tanto (y mientras tanto, más se uno de seguro se habrá acordado de mi santa madre, bueno... lo comprendo), espero, que no haya sido en vano. Obviamente, para el siguiente capítulo, que será bastante más corto que éste y no tan complejo (o eso espero), la espera se limitará a 3-4 semanas. Ya que esta vez, he batido mi propio récord, tardado... ni más ni menos que más de 2 meses! ¡2 MESES! Aunque esto, una vez más... tiene justificación. Justificación que ya dejé en el capítulo anterior._

 _Mayo es siempre para mi el peor mes del año: el de más trabajo. Y más este... cuando me han encargado la organización de los contenidos en una exposición de archivos antiguos para cierta empresa pública de la diputación de Barcelona (la cual obviamente no puedo decir por motivos de secreto profesional y contractuales, no sea que me caiga una denuncia). Pero la cuestión, es que en mayo, esa fue mi ocupación entre semana, teniendo que ir más de una vez al día, del archivo a esa empresa y viceversa para cargar documentos y objetos catalogados para dicha exposición... en el coche de un compañero de trabajo, por estar yo sin. Y al llegar el fin de semana... buscando coche nuevo. Hasta visité el Salón del Automóvil de Barcelona que fue a mediados del mayo pasado, y que me ayudó a aclararme un poco... y de paso, me entretuve y mucho (no todos los días puedes subirte al volante de un Audi R8, un Honda NSX o un Tesla Model S_ ) _aunque lo que yo buscaba cómo ya os dije, era un segmento B o subcompacto. Mirando y mirando... al final ninguna de las opciones que dije es la que me he quedado, yendo a por un Hyundai i20, el 1.0 TGDi de 100 caballos de gasolina (nunca me han hecho gracia los diésel), de acabado aniversario plus, en un bonito granate metalizado, con una lista de equipamiento infinita... por a penas 13200 euros con descuento incluido. Lo encontré de stock en el concesionario de Tarragona al que fui... y me encantó. Tras el papeleo y el asegurarlo, hace menos de dos semanas que lo he estrenado y estoy con él más feliz que una perdiz. Mi anterior Renault Clio, con esa dirección eléctrica de tacto extraño y ese volante demasiado inclinado no se conducía demasiado bien. En cambio éste... QUE GUSTO! Se conduce de maravilla, es de calidad, el diseño es francamente bonito (diseñado en Alemania para el mercado europeo), y la fiabilidad de Hyundai/Kia en los últimos años, ha mejorado una barbaridad (cuando me saqué el carnet no quería uno ni en broma). Así que ya vuelvo a ser independiente de movimientos! Y a poder dormir un poquito más por las mañanas._

 _Con todo esto... obviamente, durante todo mayo no pude escribir nada, y cuando volví a ponerme al llegar junio... sufrí una crisis de creatividad durante más de una semana. Me ponía delante del PC y al final acababa por hacer otra cosa, salir con novia o amigos, o ganduleando, porque cuando no te viene... que se puede hacer, no te viene y punto. Es así. Luego, al fin de semana siguiente, cuando por fin me puse, mi madre fue hospitalizada por un dolor insufrible (una piedra en el riñón) y tuve que ir al hospital para saber de ella, eso fue el domingo de hace cuatro semanas. Entre semana muy poco podía adelantar. Los dos fines de semana siguientes, adelanté lo que pude. El fin de semana pasado, que ya podría haberlo terminado... quise disfrutar de mi coche nuevo y me pasé toda la tarde del domingo probándolo por ciudad y en autopista (lo confieso: me encanta el olor a coche nuevo XD). Pero hoy por fin..._

 _Ah! Y también podría añadir que en este tiempo... el Madrid nos ha ganado la liga en la última jornada y la Champions por segundo año consecutivo, y mi Barça conformándose con la copita del Rey. Un año negro para los culés, así que concentrarme en este fic me sirve también para olvidarme de la pésima temporada del Barça este año... con Nobita de presidente del club que se puede esperar (¬ ¬). Menos mal que queda el consuelo de saber que al final Cristiano Ronaldo se marcha del Madrid por unos "problemillas" con hacienda. Si él mismo ya lo decía: "Cómo shoy másh rico y guapo que los demásh, todosh tienen envidia de mi."_

 _Ahora ya estáis al tanto del por qué de la tardanza de más de dos meses esta vez en publicar nuevo capítulo. Repito, el siguiente no tardará espero más de cuatro semanas, porque las vacaciones de verano se acercan y no hay perspectivas de que venga una carga de trabajo fuerte antes de mi mes de vacaciones en agosto._

 _Ah, sí! Otra cosa. Querido "Jawad Fan". Recibí tu intento de review hace... ya ni me acuerdo, y no lo colgué porque obviamente lo demás usuarios y seguidores se me habrían quejado en tromba. A decir verdad ya ni me acuerdo del contenido del comentario, después de tantas semanas... bueno, algo sí que recuerdo. El mensaje me llegó coincidiendo con las elecciones presidenciales francesas... y soltaste lo de vive la france y vive marie le pen. ¿Cierto? A mi personalmente, nada que objetar. En una democracia, cada uno es libre de optar por la opción que quiera. Pero... mmmm... hay algo que... me chirría un poco, sólo un poco. Me dijiste que eres de etnia gitana... y sin embargo, que votas por un partido xenófobo, racista y ultra-nacionalista cómo es la señora Le Pen? Si fueras un francés de pura cepa, blanco, católico, patriota y todo lo demás, lo entendería y no tendría nada que objetar. Pero es que los gitanos y las minorías étnicas en general, también entráis en el punto de mira de los xenófobos de ultra-derecha (ojo, las happy flower y papeles para todos de ultra-izquierda tampoco me gustan). Es algo que lo encontré una contradicción sin sentido en el mismo momento en que lo leí. Tendrás que explicarte mejor la próxima vez para que me aclare. Claro que... al final ganó Macron, que es una especie de no se sabe que... pero con unos estudios y un coeficiente intelectual impropios del nivel de políticos mediocres que abundan hoy en día (la verdad, he leído su currículum y es simplemente impresionante). C'est la vie, mon cherie. Bien... tú mismo si decides escribir o no, que ya ves para que sirve. Ala, te dejo y termino de escribir esto mientras me tomo una relaxing cup of covfefe in the plaza mayor._

 _Bueno, termino ya, que ya me enrollo demasiado. Espero que hagáis disfrutado cómo unos condenados de esta lectura y sed buenos chicos hasta la siguiente dosis, de parte de vuestro camello de fics favorito. Ah! Decir que esta vez NO he actualizado la lista de personajes, que sino no me da tiempo a colgarlo hoy a hora, lo dejaré para dentro de unos días. Hasta muy pronto!_

 _P.D. Contestando a los sucesivos reviews de "Junior VB": Mucho tiempo sin leerte! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tus sucesivos reviews, cortos pero concisos, cómo siempre. Bueno... con dos meses de retraso te contesto, pero nunca es tarde, aunque esta vez mi respuesta será muy breve, para no alargar aun más esto de lo que ya lo está. El sheriff y su nieta están sanos y salvos por los pelos... pero el propio sheriff, oh sorpresa, también tiene que ver... con el 2/71. ¿Cómo, cuando y en que? Ya he dado alguna ligera pincelada, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo, más y mejores pistas. Y efectivamente, a Itami el querer saber la verdad del pasado de su padre que le fue ocultado por completo y que su madre ya a penas puede recordar... aunque en un momento dado lo... Ejem! No tengo que hacerme el misterioso en las respuestas, siempre acabo igual. Bien... y finalmente, lo que querías. Confieso que quería dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo para no alargar más éste, pero porque tú lo has pedido expresamente, he incluido la conversación... mortal entre Itami y Diabo. De seguro acabarás preguntándote cómo se lo va a tomar Piña cuando se entere de la muerte de su hermano. Y... nada más, que tengo más reviews por contestar. Espero leer el próximo de este capítulo!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Igualmente, mucho tiempo sin decirte nada! Apuesto a que estarás (espero que sólo un poco) cabreado conmigo por tal larga y exasperante espera. Lo bueno es que la espera ha llegado a su fin... y lo malo... hay algo malo? Yo creo que no. Cómo siempre, agradecerte, en serio, el que comentes capítulo por capítulo. Creo que eres el único que lo hace, y eso es de agradecer. Ejem... que lo primero que comentes es la coz en la huevada de Ren al soldado de élite español... ayyy, en fin. Parece que estás muy liado con los previos para la universidad y tienes quejas sobre lo malvados que pueden llegar a ser algunos profesores. Ni te lo imaginas aun lo que es un profesor malvado... en cuando llegues a la universidad. Los hay de guays y modernos, los hay de sesudos y con olor a ropero viejo, estrictos y viejunos (de esos que cuando tienen que usar el ordenador para los power point la lían parda), o los hay que están allí sólo para cobrar y pasan de todo. En fin... que no te quejes, porque SIEMPRE podría ser peor XD. Y efectivamente, Itami va acercándose, caliente caliente... a la respuesta que busca: tan caliente que Diabo la ha diñado de camino... aunque tiene a alguien más cerca de lo que cree que puede decírselo: un nuevo misterio, damas y caballeros. Y... no escribiste más. Así yo termino antes. Esperaré con muchas ganas, más después de dos meses, tu siempre largo y completo review. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Nadie" y "darth17": También cuanto tiempo sin decirte nada... si es estás ahí para leerme. Veo noticias de Venezuela a diario y... no me gustaría estar en vuestro pellejo ahora. Ufff, que panorama. Seré muy breve en mi respuesta, porque tengo que terminar esto a tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu doble review (aunque el segundo fuera para anunciarme tu propio fic... que veo que también lo tienes atascado), dónde del fic en si, poco comentas. Cómo ya te respondí a tu propio fic, esto requiere su tiempo, para darle calidad y un contenido interesante, que enganche y te de ganas de más. Sí la inspiración no te viene... déjalo para cuando te venga, o busca otras fuentes de inspiración, que te den nuevas ideas a desarrollar. A mi me funciona muy bien y me es bastante útil cuando no acabo de ver por donde tirar la historia o cuando sufro un estancamiento en el desarrollo de la trama. Te respondería a la laaaarga explicación que me hiciste sobre los antecedentes de la actual crisis venezolana... pero cómo comprenderás, tengo que terminar esto lo antes posible para que VOSOTROS podáis disfrutar de esta lectura. Quizás la próxima vez, en que espero no alargarme tanto, lo haga. Ah! Y por favor... no creas que el review que te dejé en tu fic es una crítica descarnada: fue una opinión sincera, de que creo que puedes hacerlo mejor, darle más vida, más acción y más interés a la historia. Espero que vuelvas a comentar y a ver si tú sigues con lo tuyo. Saludos desde España con caloret!_

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Guest": Hola, "hermano". Gracias por dejar review. Tranquilidad y buenos alimentos, que su nueva ración de mi fic ya está aquí. A ti y a todos mis seguidores, aprovecho para decirles que no se dejen llevar por el pánico, que esto no es el hundimiento del Titanic; la cosa sigue avanzando lenta pero segura. Gracias por dejarme tu face, pero decirte que yo me di de baja de facebook hace años, por motivos que ahora no viene a cuento explicar. Pero que intentaré echarle una ojeada. Si te decides a comentar de nuevo, con mucho gusto te respondo._


	28. Todos los caminos llevan a Roma (1ªparte

**Capítulo 27. Todos los caminos conducen a Roma (1ª parte)**

 _ **15 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Base aérea militar nº4, Cozumel, Isla San Gervasio, México. 9:20 AM hora local**

Los neumáticos del tren de aterrizaje del _Gulfstream Aerospace G-1159A_ de la FAM hacen contacto con la pista de ese aeródromo y base militar que ya de por sí aislada, ahora aun lo está más ante tan ilustre (y imprevista... o puede que no) visita. Y para esa "visita", la sorpresa que tanto le intriga (aunque nadie lo diría) y que le ha obligado a "madrugar más que las gallinas", por fin va a desvelarse ante sus ojos. Ni siquiera siendo la persona más poderosa (y además, con letras mayúsculas) del gran país que gobierna, no ha sabido hasta ahora cómo son, quienes lo forman, si... tan excelentes son quienes ya sospecha que está a punto de conocer en persona. Unos hombres (y quizás también mujeres) que son la creme de la creme de una fuerza armada, un ejército, que durante años, décadas incluso, ha visto muy mermada su posición... pero que ahora, gracias a él y su círculo más próximo, recuperan (y bastante rápido además), un orgullo y por qué no decirlo, un presupuesto y unos equipos que poco a poco, devolverán al gran y orgulloso país de Centroamérica, al lugar que de verdad le corresponde en el mundo. No porque sí o por su cara bonita, sino porque además de a los grandes narcos, a quienes les ha declarado la guerra sin tregua, es también a los grandes defraudadores y grandes fortunas, que vienen a ser lo mismo, en su país o en cualquier otro.

Y es que él, el Presidente de México, José Guerrero, acaba de llegar al destino que le han ocultado hasta el último instante cómo una "sorpresa"... siendo en realidad algo infinitamente más serio de lo que incluso cree... pero sospecha: a la base aérea nº4, en la isla de San Gervasio, en el Estado de Yukatán, en el mar Caribe occidental; siendo el territorio más oriental de México, estando lejos de sus costas hacia el este, Cuba, y a medio camino más al sur, las Islas Caimán. Pero quienes ha ido a conocer allí... aun tendrán que ir bastante más al sur, porque...

La puerta-escalerilla del pequeño jet es desplegada, y el Presidente mexicano de traje pero sin corbata, acompañado de la joven y atractiva secretaria en traje de ejecutiva, que se recoge su larga cabellera oscura, zarandeada por la leve brisa marina que sopla sobre el aeródromo... acaba por asustarse un poco, al pasar sobre la pista a muy baja altura los dos cazas F-16 de la FAM que les han escoltado hasta allí. Pero José, que en un principio se sorprende y no es para menos, acaba sonriendo confiado por lo que ve ante sus ojos... tras quienes han venido a recibirle: las otras dos "águilas". El director del CISEN, César Menéndez y el secretario de Marina, Almirante Ricardo Sanlúcar. El primero en traje y corbata, pero el segundo, no en uniforme de servicio, sino "ordinario" de camuflaje con las charrateras en los hombros que le identifican cómo el máximo rango de la armada mexicana. Almirante que todo serio, saluda a su superior y comandante en jefe.

"Señor Presidente... bienvenido a San Gervasio. Y... disculpas si se ha visto obligado a..." dice el Almirante aun saludando con una mueca confiada en los labios... ante un José que con una mueca un tanto tonta, le responde...

"A buenas horas mangas verdes, Ricardo. Soy hombre de carácter, bien que lo sabéis. Y si esto fuese nada más que... una "bromita" pesada, con gusto os la devolvería. Pero... empiezo a entender por qué estoy aquí y a quien voy a conocer. ¿No me los vais a presentar?" acaba diciendo incluso irónico el presidente mexicano... al darse cuenta, que hay "alguien" tras sus dos e inseparables "colegas" de poder, siendo respondido en el mismo tono por el director del CISEN "Ah, perdón, perdón, presidente, mfmfmf. Si he interrumpido "algo"... pero te he hecho venir hasta aquí expresamente para presentarte a esos "amigos" de los que te hablé antes. Almirante..."

Es entonces cuando ambos hombres se apartan a un lado... pudiendo ver José en primera persona, ante él... a quien el Secretario de Marina ya le habló, pero aun desconocía de ellos por ser uno de los secretos mejor resguardados de México: los _FESGEIE_ (que junta a las siglas del FES o Fuerzas especiales de la Armada mexicana, las iniciales de Grupos Especiales de Intervención Exterior).

Unos hombres (y un par de mujeres también) que forman una sección entera, dividida en cuatro pelotones diferentes, formados en escuadras perfectamente alienadas, con unas "pintas" que Dios quiera que no te los encuentres en un callejón oscuro de noche.

Equipados con lo último de lo último... y que no tiene equivalente en ninguna otra unidad de fuerzas especiales de México: en la última y más moderna versión del " _systema Xiuhcoatl_ ", en su versión de "future soldier", ya que equipan armilla cerámica con numerosos sistemas electrónicos y de comunicaciones incorporados; uniforme de camuflaje pixelado en negro y grises, el casco tipo _UPS-Fore Cast_ con radio-comunicador incorporado, micro-cámara infrarroja, y... en vez del monocular de visión nocturna, equipa un sistema de visualización monocular montado en el casco (cómo el que usan los tripulantes de helicóptero de combate), conectado a una mira electrónica de gran ángulo, que proyecta en el pequeño visor imágenes infrarrojas y térmicas con datos directamente a la visión del soldado... proporcionados por las miras electrónicas montadas sobre sus armas principales: los fusiles de asalto _FX-05_ de diseño y fabricación mexicana (aunque las malas lenguas dicen que son copiados de los G-36 alemanes), equipados con todo lo imaginable (la ya mencionada mira electrónica de gran ángulo, puntero láser, linterna táctica, empuñadura, silenciador); mientras otros, muy pocas, de esas tropas de élite, llevan ametralladoras ligeras M249... equipadas con el mismo sistema, así cómo un par de rifles de precisión FN Ballista. En sus pistoleras, en su pierna derecha, llevan todos ellos sendas pistolas _FN Five-Seven_ con linterna táctica, puntero láser y silenciador.

Pero incluso tan modernas armas, pueden parecer poco para la mirada que esos hombres, con medio rostro cubierto con pasamontañas con calaveras y un ojo cubierto con el monocular sight... lo que muestran en su ojo al descubierto: una mirada tan decidida, fulminante, paralizante incluso para quien se tope por delante, que no deja lugar a dudas de lo que son: los mejores entre los mejores... de los soldados de México.

"¿No tienes nada que decir, José? ¿O es de la impresión, mh?" pregunta confiado y un tanto burlón el director del CISEN al Presidente, que obviamente, impresionado en un principio por ver (y saber que su país posee fuerza semejante), acaba con una mueca confiada en los labios, devolviendo la mirada a César y respondiendo...

"Los aztecas estarían orgullosos... ante sus coetáneos del siglo XXI. No... incluso sentirían lo que no sintieron ante los conquistadores españoles. … Miedo. Eso es lo que causan a cualquiera con su mera presencia. Increíble. ¿De verdad que son soldados nuestros? ¿Y cómo hemos podido costear semejantes equipos para ellos?" pregunta cómo si fuese en broma, pero en realidad aun un tanto incrédulo el Presidente al Director del Cisen, que todo simpático, le responde...

"Jajaja. No, no estás soñando, José. Ni tus ojos te mienten. Lo que estás viendo es bien real. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué te he hecho madrugar más que las gallinas? Mfmfmf." dice César con una sonrisita entre dientes un tanto maliciosa, cuando pasando a hablar con el Almirante Sanlúcar, le dice "Bien, Ricardo. Que tal un pequeño resumen al Presidente sobre ellos, mh?"

El Almirante, sin dejar su seriedad, hace que sí con la cabeza, y mirando con indisimulado orgullo a las tropas de élite que tiene perfectamente formadas ante ellos, ante "las tres águilas", explica...

"Por supuesto. Presidente... ya le expliqué la teoría sobre el FESGEIE. Ahora... es momento de la práctica. Lo que piensa de ellos es realmente así. Son los mejores entre los mejores; la auténtica élite entre todas las tropas de nuestra patria. Su selección no ha sido para nada fácil puesto que los patrones para ser aceptados son extremadamente exigentes. Y su entrenamiento es secreto de Estado, pues es aun más duro y exigente, tanto física cómo mentalmente, que en cualquier otra unidad de fuerzas especiales de nuestro país. Esto, unido a su equipo de última generación y, por qué no decirlo, señor... a su carácter y estirpe cómo soldados de élite de México... los convierte, y no es ser pretencioso, sino la realidad... en la mejor unidad de fuerzas especiales de toda Latinoamérica. Incluso están perfectamente a la par con sus mejores "colegas" del resto del mundo. Delta; Seal's; Spetsnaz; SAS; KSK... En pocas palabras, Presidente Guerrero..." va explicando el Almirante Sanlúcar a José, que de brazos cruzados y mirando serio pero confiado también a esos soldados de fuerzas especiales en formación perfecta ante él, le responde...

"Sobran las palabras, Almirante. Bastan mis ojos para ver e incluso sentir... que estos soldados son mucho más que soldados. Por cierto. ¿Quien está al frente de ellos?" pregunta el Presidente Guerrero sin poder ocultar ni un ápice su curiosidad por querer saber más de los FESGEIE. César y Ricardo se miran el uno al otro con una mueca confiada en los labios, hasta que mostrándole el Almirante con la mano, éste y el Presidente Guerrero, andan unos pasos al frente, hasta plantarse ante el que dirige esas tropas, que al instante y con un movimiento preciso y rápido, saluda a quien se le planta enfrente: un capitán llamado...

"José... Tienes ante ti, no sólo a un capitán de las FES. También a un héroe... no sabría decir si nacional o extranjero, porque lo fue en..." dice todo intrigante (cómo suele ser él) el director del CISEN unos pasos atrás de José y Ricardo, cuando el susodicho capitán de Fuerzas Especiales de la Armada de México, con su mano derecha cubierta con guantes tácticos, aparta el micro-display de su ojo derecho, se levanta el pasamontañas, dejando al descubierto el rostro de...

"¡Capitán Daniel Leopoldo, grupo uno del primer destacamento de Grupos Especiales de Intervención Exterior! ¡Un honor tenerle en persona ante mi, Presidente Guerrero!" exclama con absoluta disciplina militar el joven capitán mexicano y soldado de élite de las FES... y agente del CISEN, que salvó al Sheriff Kevin Wackmayre y su nieta Jennifer Wackmayre en el último momento, junto a su colega del MI6 británico Claudia Willmore. El Presidente Guerrero, un tanto sorprendido en un principio, acaba sonriéndole confiado y dándole la mano, exclamando un tanto irónico...

"Mmmm... así que tengo ante mi al héroe justiciero de Blackforest Village, eh?" dice el Presidente con una mueca y arqueando una ceja, pero acaba por ponerse serio, diciéndole a Daniel "He leído el informe de lo que pasó allá, capitán. No entraba en sus instrucciones ni... en las órdenes de su misión. Y sin embargo... decidió salvar y proteger en todo momento a esa niña inocente y a su abuelo. Por qué lo hizo, capitán."

"¡Sé que no estaba en mis órdenes, señor Presidente! ¡Y si por ello debo acarrear alguna responsabilidad sobre mis espaldas, la acarrearé, señor! ¡Pero sobre todo y ante todo... soy un soldado de México, y mi obligación, es proteger a los civiles e inocentes... aunque sean gringos, Presidente Guerrero!" exclama Daniel con absoluta disciplina y sacando pecho ante su comandante en jefe... aunque dentro de sí, pensando tontamente _vaya pendejada acabo de soltar. Si en realidad lo hice sencillamente... para salvar a esas personas. Yo y la inglesita._

Guerrero, sonríe con una mueca confiada en los labios, mientras Daniel permanece completamente firme ante su comandante en jefe, cuando el Presidente le pone una mano en el hombro derecho, diciéndole cara a cara...

"Nada de lo que deba preocuparse, capitán. Hiciste lo correcto, no lo dudes ni un segundo. Yo, todos y México cómo país, se pueden sentir profundamente orgullosos de ti. Eso si... tu gesta pudiese ser conocida. Pero me temo que..." dice el Presidente mexicano mirando de reojo al director del CISEN, que hace una mueca un tanto tonta, cómo diciendo _es lo que hay_ , siguiendo José Guerrero "De hecho... me atrevería a decir más todavía, capitán. … Diste una lección a nuestros vecinos gringos de que los mexicanos no son lo que ellos creen que somos. Sino lo que nosotros somos de verdad. Recuérdelo bien... capitán Daniel Leopoldo."

Al terminar el Presidente Guerrero de decirle esto cara a cara, mirándole a los ojos, al capitán del FESGEIE, ambos hombres se dan un apretón de manos, y en cuando las sueltan... Daniel devuelve un firme y perfecto saludo a su comandante en jefe... que es seguido por las demás tropas del FESGEIE. Guerrero echa unos pasos para atrás, las tropas bajan su brazo derecho... y acercándose entonces el Secretario de Marina, Almirante Sanlúcar, quien exclama con dureza "¡Hombres y mujeres del fesgeie! ¡Ya conocéis las órdenes! ¡Y todos sabéis en que consisten... y a quien vais a capturar! … Al mayor monstruo que ha engendrado nunca nuestro país y que debemos capturar... cueste lo que cueste! Algo que para la Armada, incluso para México cómo país, sería imposible de hacer... hasta ahora. ¿Por qué? Porque ahora México cuenta con vosotros. Con sus mejores soldados... para defenderla incluso más allá de sus fronteras. Ese es vuestro trabajo. … Espero y estoy convencido... que no os vais a arrugar ante él... ni ante quien esté con él. Y aunque vuestra misión sea secreto de Estado hasta que el Presidente Guerrero personalmente decida lo contrario... estoy convencido que la gran mayoría de nuestros compatriotas estarán orgullosos de vosotros. Porque iréis a por el monstruo... y vivo o muerto, lo devolveréis a nuestra patria, para que sea ajusticiado y encerrado de por vida cómo de verdad se merece! ¡Demostradle a esa serpiente que del águila mexicana no hay escapatoria! ¡VIVA MÉXICO, CABRONES!"

"¡VIVA MÉXICO, ALMIRANTE, SEÑOR!" responden con igual furia todos los soldados de élite al unísono... ante la mirada atenta, curiosa, y cómo no... orgullosa del Presidente Guerrero, mientras a su lado, el director del CISEN, César Menéndez... le mira de reojo con la misma expresión, pero también... más fría y calculadora, quizás porque para él, más que una cuestión de patriotismo o incluso de seguridad nacional... es una cuestión de hacer las cosas con la máxima cabeza fría e inteligencia. Algo que las "tres águilas", demuestran sobradamente. El Almirante, dando un toque de talón, saluda a las mejores tropas de élite de México, que con precisión robótica, le devuelven el saludo: unas tropas que en sus ojos, no muestran el más mínimo atisbo de duda. Entre ellos Daniel Leopoldo, el capitán y quien dirige esas fuerzas especiales de élite... quien sabe por qué y para qué está allí, e irá "allí"... pero algo dentro de él le hace estar inquieto. Tal vez...

"Por aquí, Presidente." le dice César a José, llevándoselo a un lado de los FESGEIE en formación, en compañía del Almirante, andando en dirección a pocos metros, sobre una pequeña mesa plegable verde oliva con un ordenador portátil de campaña abierto y en funcionamiento, junto a algunos planos o fotografías de gran tamaño impresas en papel, exclamando el Presidente Guerrero...

"¿De verdad podemos estar completamente seguros que harán lo que tienen que hacer? Si los descubren podemos tener serios problemas diplomáticos con los venezolanos. Porque... me has dicho que es en Venezuela dónde se encuentra nuestro "viejo amigo", no es así... Cesar?" dice el Presidente Guerrero mirando de reojo serio y cómo si aun no se fiara completamente, respondiéndole César igualmente intrigante "¿Los venezolanos? No habrá problema con ellos. Quien de verdad manda ahí ya está al corriente de lo nuestro."

"¿? ¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunta el Presidente aun más intrigado, y en cuando "las tres águilas" se plantan ante ese ordenador, el director del CISEN le responde serio pero con su confianza habitual " … Los cubanos."

"¿Qué?" exclama el Presidente Guerrero con cierta sorpresa inicial... pero poniéndose serio enseguida, ante César Menéndez, que le explica "No es un secreto para nadie o... tal vez sí, que Venezuela se ha convertido en lo que nosotros eramos hasta ayer mismo, amigo José. O lo que los colombianos nunca han dejado de ser del todo. En un narcoestado. Y de eso tiene buena culpa... mis viejos y listos colegas del G2 cubano. Unos verdaderos y experimentados viejos zorros dónde los haya. Se asientan en un país débil, controlan cuatro teclas del poder... y se hacen con el control en la sombra de ese país, aunque dejen su economía completamente jodida y sus instituciones corrompidas hasta la médula. No obstante... incluso en un nido de serpientes cómo ese, esta águila también puede encontrar alguien con quien razonar o simplemente... un viejo colega al que le debas un favor y... viceversa. Y eso he hecho. Ese viejo colega y alto mando del G2 cubano, se asegurará de que los militares venezolanos no metan sus narices hasta que el trabajo esté hecho."

"¡Ja! Carajo, César, eres un pendejo. Y que te gusta conspirar, mh?" exclama el Presidente mexicano con cara sarcástica... y el director del CISEN, bajándose de hombros con la misma cara, cómo si se lo tomara un poco a broma, aunque en el fondo... hasta que los tres hombres de poder, se plantan ante la susodicha mesa con el portátil y los planos: portátil en cuya pantalla se observa una imagen de satélite de Venezuela... y unos planos con planes de batalla, objetivos... y armas secretas.

"Y bien. En que parte de ese hermoso país hermano se esconde el monstruo?" pregunta José más puesto en situación, siendo respondido por César cómo si nada... aunque con una respuesta intrigante, diciendo "No es dónde donde está. Sino... dónde estará. Dentro de 56 horas." acaba diciendo César mirando a su reloj de pulsera.

"¿? ¿Dónde... estará? … ¿También es cosa de tu "viejo colega" del G2 cubano?" pregunta el Presidente con cara sarcástica al director del CISEN, que con expresión segura, le responde "Tal vez. La cuestión es que sus confidentes le confirman que está en Venezuela... y que en esas 56 horas se verá con alguien de su misma calaña. Quizás te suene de "algo". … Carlos José Pedreras. Un nombre común y normal... salvo que tras éste, lleva un alias. … "Payaso loco.", o... IT. El mayor y más importante señor de la droga de Venezuela. Incluso... de toda Sudamérica."

"¿IT? ¿Cómo... cómo el payaso de la película de terror? Mejor no me expliques de dónde le viene el alias." exclama José con mala cara tonta, aun permitiéndose bromear sobre algo que no tiene nada de gracioso, más cuando César se lo explica, diciendo "Pues... siento sonar desagradable, pero te lo diré. El tal "payaso loco", en sus inicios cómo narco en Colombia, llegó a disfrazarse de payaso para colarse en una fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo de otro narco rival... hasta que se sacó dos UZI de 9 milímetros y masacró a todo el mundo allí presente, incluidos las mujeres y los niños. Y no conforme con eso, le cortó la cabeza del narco rival asesinado y se la llevó cómo trofeo. Dicen los rumores que lo tiene colgado de una pared de dónde se encuentra actualmente. Aquí." acaba diciendo el director del CISEN... señalando sobre la pantalla del ordenador con el dedo índice.

"Cochinilla." dice el Secretario de Marina, explicando a las otras dos "águilas", serio y con mirada de halcón "Una pequeña villa alejada y casi aislada de la civilización, al noroeste de Venezuela, en la cordillera de la serranía de Perijá. No muy lejos de la frontera con Colombia. ¿Por qué ahí? Porque esa villa y esa región llevan tiempo convertidos en un epicentro del narcotráfico internacional. Obviamente, al ver claramente mermadas sus operaciones en México, se trasladan a otros lugares dónde la corrupción, es la reina. En otras palabras... es un bastión para el payaso loco. Aunque la razón de para qué Karl Brugenau va a encontrarse con ese hombre... no creo que sea solamente por negocios por llamarlo de una forma sutil. Puede que..."

"Eso no me interesa, Almirante." le responde el Presidente Guerrero mucho más serio que hasta ahora, exclamando con la mirada endurecida "Tenemos a los hombres, tenemos la voluntad... y tenemos a Dios y la justicia de nuestra parte. Es en su nombre y en el de todos los Mexicanos que iréis tras él y lo traeréis... ante mi encadenado de pies y manos si hace falta. ¿Está claro?" les advierte muy en serio el Presidente al Almirante y al jefe de inteligencia, que mirándose por un instante, cómo diciendo _cómo se las gasta el jefe_ , devuelven la mirada hacia José, exclamando el secretario de Marina Sanlúcar...

"Sí, Presidente Guerrero" responde el Almirante Sanlucar ante tan directa y decidida instrucción de su comandante en jefe, explicando "Tenemos ya preparados los medios para que lleguen hasta allí. Medios especiales y acordes a la muy alta especialización de los FESGEIE. "

"Mfmfmf. Tampoco exagere, Almirante." dice César con una mueca burlona, medio de cachondeo, exclamando éste "Dos patrulleros oceánicos de la clase Durango profundamente modificados con radares y sistemas de última tecnología de origen ruso y europeo; con un helicóptero Panther también ligeramente modificado para aumentar su autonomía y armamento a bordo. No es que sean unos medios extraordinarios pero más que suficientes para la misión que deben llevar a cabo allí. Además... hay que darse prisa, José." acaba diciendo el director del CISEN de nuevo todo intrigante, y causando que el Presidente mexicano exclame...

"¿? Carajo, que nuevo secretito me guardas ahora. ¿Es que hay más todavía?" pregunta José Guerrero con cara sarcástica, intentando quitar hierro a algo que de gracioso no tiene ni sobre todo, va a tener nada, porque... siendo respondido por su jefe de inteligencia con seriedad, éste le dice "No somos los únicos que van tras Karl Brugenau. Y... quien va a ver en Venezuela, es ahora mismo el objetivo numero uno de la DEA. Mis fuentes en Washington me avisaron de que más pronto que tarde, mandarán un drone cargado de bombas contra el "payaso loco", dónde sea que esté, para eliminarle. Las autoridades venezolanas y de rebote, los cubanos, hacen ver que no existe, mientras este narco manda más y más cargamentos de droga a Estados Unidos por vía marítima ilegal. Pero... eso a nosotros nos da igual, José. Porque..."

"Sí, ya me lo dijiste, César" le corta el Presidente tan o más serio que el director del CISEN, que mirando hacia las tropas de fuerzas especiales del FESGEIE, exclama "La Coalición de Liberación. ¿No es así?"

"Sí, José. Pero... mi instinto me dice que uno solo de esos cuatro países podría ir tras él o incluso... liquidarlo." dice César de nuevo intrigante, consiguiendo que José devuelva la mirada hacia él, siguiendo "Karl Brugenau tiene en realidad muchos enemigos. La coalición de japoneses, franceses, españoles y chilenos... los alemanes... antiguos narcos... puede que... incluso los israelíes. Pero siempre, curiosamente... se sale con la suya. Habrá que hacerlo muy bien, mejor que nadie, para capturarle. Pero... Presidente. Una cosa le digo. … Palabra de honor, de un servidor y del Secretario de Marina, de que cómo tú deseas, te lo traeremos encadenado ante ti. Sus crímenes contra México no quedarán impunes... Presidente Guerrero."

Ante estas palabras de absoluta confianza y seguridad en si mismos del director del CISEN, cómo es costumbre en un tipo que de inteligencia tiene sobrada y demostrada, el Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, con una mueca confiada en los labios... y su inconfundible mirada de halcón, o mejor dicho, de águila imperial, en sus ojos, espeta un firme y seguro "Entonces, adelante."

A distancia de las "tres águilas", el joven capitán Daniel Leopoldo, el héroe de Blackforest Village, salvador del viejo sheriff y su nieta, aunque esté completamente firme y con cara de póquer... desvía la mirada hacia los tres hombres de poder de México: sabe y es plenamente consciente de que va a dirigir una operación fuera de su territorio y contra gente extremadamente peligrosa... pero ni de lejos cómo él y sus hombres (y mujeres) cuando se ponen en ello. Una misión en el extranjero donde los mejores soldados de México, demostrarán su valúa.

Pero... para Daniel, algo dentro de él, cómo un presentimiento... al igual que al General Miller Adams en Nebraska no muchas horas antes... no le convence. Y... no sabe por qué. Un instinto que puede que no vaya para nada... desencaminado.

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Sede y redacción del Periódico "The Guardian", edificio King's Place, 90 York Way, Londres, Reino Unido. 5:00 PM hora local**

Las sospechas le atormentan desde que salió del apartamento del hermano del "innombrable" en la capital de Austria, dónde conoció una infancia del susodicho que no puede ser considerada cómo tal, sino algo que pura y llanamente... no tiene ni siquiera sentido para cualquier persona normal. ¿O acaso es porque Richard Stravinski no es...

Sospechas que siguieron al día siguiente, en que ahondó en su investigación del material que le proporcionó "el sabio", y que no le provocan más que hacer crecer más y más su instinto natural de querer saber más la verdad de las cosas... o más bien, de querer encontrar un sentido a algo que no lo tiene, pero que está seguro de una cosa: fue, es y será... algo inimaginable, para mal. Para extremadamente... mal.

Hoy, él, Roberth Evans, llega tarde, muy tarde, a las oficinas del periódico para el que trabaja, al haber ahondado aun más en el material tremendamente extenso que "el sabio" le entregó en su primer encuentro... y que no le esclarece las cosas, más le provoca aun más incertidumbres y miedos de lo que puede en realidad avecinarse. O en otras palabras, que lo que hay en ese pendrive, le sigue pareciendo entre irreal... y el cuento de terror más oscuro e inquietante del mundo. Y sin embargo... algo le dice, que la cosa puede ser aun peor. Ni se imagina hasta cuando...

Siendo bien avanzada la tarde en pleno corazón de Londres, en un día cómo no, nublado y lluvioso, cuando Evans justo entra andando con cierta prisa por la gran sala de la redacción principal... dónde todos están cómo locos de un lado para otro. En cuando llega a su correspondiente mesa, con la pantalla de su ordenador repleta de posits y sus retratos con personajes de renombre, sin que le de tiempo a quitarse la bufanda del cuello y la chaqueta...

"¡Evans! ¡Dónde te habías metido!?" le grita uno de sus compañeros y colega en la redacción, uno mucho más joven y pelirrojo, llamado Tillerson, replicándole Evans divertido "¿Ya no puedo irme de vacaciones un par de días sin que me vengas en plan abuelilta sufridora? Aquí todos somos adultos, Tillerson. Puedes escribir tus artículos de noticias locales de la campiña inglesa sin mi."

"¿Ahora te haces el gracioso? ¿Justamente ahora? ¡Mira a tu alrededor!" exclama el joven periodista pelirrojo a Evans, señalando con el dedo a su entorno, que efectivamente, está bullicioso, muy bullicioso, y Evans, ya con la bufanda y la chaqueta quitadas, responde más comedido "Aaaaggghhh... está bien... está bien. Me imagino que queríais enviarme a mi a cubrir lo de Washington, no?"

"Yo no, Roberth. El jefe de redacción. Te ha llamado docenas de veces y tú sin contestar y sin estar localizable. Y por si no lo sabes, ahora mismo está reunido con uno de los directores ejecutivos. Mejor reza lo que sepas." acaba diciéndole su joven compañero de redacción a Evans, quien escucha serio, mirando hacia el despacho del jefe de redacción, dónde efectivamente, éste está con alguien de traje y corbata oscuros, con quien discute no sin cierta tensión. Evans, sin apartar la mirada de ahí, le responde a su compañero "Me hago una idea. Pero es asunto mío y sé por qué lo hago. Ya hablaremos, Tillerson."

Evans le da unas palmadas al hombro a su compañero, que se queda sin haber pillado lo de "es asunto mío y sé por qué lo hago"... pero que el periodista británico sabe perfectamente que quiere decir: lo que está en juego es algo de tal envergadura... que tiene miedo que lo que sabe por ahora, sea tan sólo la punta del iceberg. ¿Podría ser que...

Evans anda deprisa ante algunas miradas de demás compañeros de redacción que trabajan frenéticamente, atendiendo teléfonos o a sus pantallas, directo hacia el despacho del jefe de redacción, Herbert Lewis, dónde para su desagradable (o quizás no tanto cómo cabe esperar) sorpresa, está hablando, o sería mejor decir discutiendo airadamente, con un hombre de traje y corbata caros, quien sin duda, es alguien importante, y no sólo en el periódico o el grupo mediático que lo sustenta. En cuando Evans da unos toques a la puerta de cristal para entrar, ambos hombres detienen la discusión. El directivo sale con cara de enfado, sin mirar a Evans, deteniéndose un momento a su lado... hasta que se marcha, quedándose Evans y Lewis a solas...

"¿Ese no era..." exclama Evans señalando con el dedo pulgar hacia atrás, respondiéndole Lewis sentado tras la mesa de su despacho "Sí, el mismo. El vice-director del grupo mediático que sustenta este periódico. En nombre del mandamás en persona, ya sabes."

"Ya. Quería mandarme a mi a cubrir lo de Washington, no? Lamento decepcionarle." dice Evans irónico, incluso haciendo ver que se lo toma a pitorreo, quedándose Lewis mirándole con cara tonta de _que me estás contando_ , cuando Evans, de repente más serio, bastante más serio, con sus manos abiertas sobre la mesa del "jefe", le advierte "Lo siento, jefe. Pero ni los jefazos ni los accionistas, ni el presidente, ni los políticos, nadie... me ha hecho nunca callar ni detenerme, y esta vez tampoco va a ser así. Pido disculpas si he estado ilocalizable todas estas horas, pero... el querer averiguar más de ese tipo... es lo que me ha tenido ocupado. Y cada vez que le echo un vistazo a esas... fotos, a esas imágenes antiguas... aaagghhh... me da miedo lo que aun pueda encontrar o saber de él. Y también si el mundo estará preparado para entenderlo."

El silencio se hace por unos instantes en la sala, en un cruce de miradas serias y altivas entre los dos hombres, entre el justo e ingobernable y el veterano y comedido (y un poco duro a veces con sus empleados), cuando Lewis le suelta...

"Que tú mismo así lo consideres... es para echarse a temblar. Pero... tendrás que empezar a publicar algo a cambio. Si tan grave crees que es... el mundo está en su derecho de saberlo. Qué vas a hacer... Roberth" le dice aun distendido pero manteniendo un atisbo de seriedad en su mirada a su periodista estrella, que, andando unos pasos hacia el cristal del muro que da al exterior, hacia las vistas nubladas y lluviosas del centro de Londres, responde "Ojalá fuese una persona normal. Ojalá no supiese nada de esto. Ojalá... aaagghhh... pero si fuese así, no sería yo. Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde para hacerse atrás. … Voy a llegar hasta el final. Eso ni lo dude, jefe." acaba diciendo devolviendo una mirada decidida y sin atisbo alguno de duda hacia el jefe de redacción, que sonríe con un toque de tristeza con los ojos cerrados, exclamando con ironía...

"Me imaginaba que dirías eso. Tú nunca traicionarías a tus lectores de todo el mundo. Y yo menos que nadie, quiero que eso suceda." y abriendo los ojos y mirando con una mueca confiada a Roberth, sentencia "Así que aunque no me quieras revelar que te traes entre manos o quien es la fuente que te proporciona esa información... sigues teniendo mi apoyo incondicional, Evans. Cosa que te hará falta, verdad?"

"Ni se lo imagina, jefe." le responde Evans sin apartar la mirada del exterior a través del cristal del ventanal del despacho. Pero Lewis, que al fin y al cabo, quiere lo que quiere de quien trata cómo un empleado más... pero en realidad es el más importante de su plantilla, va directo al grano, exclamando "Entonces, Evans..."

En ese instante, Evans, devolviéndole la mirada seria, muy seria, a Lewis, le explica sin cortarse un pelo, pero también intrigante "Sé que quiere saber. Qué me ha dicho el hermano del monstruo en Viena."

"¿? ¿Monstruo? A qué te refieres." le pregunta el jefe de redacción al periodista, pero Evans, que ya le conoce muy bien, replica riendo entre dientes "mfmfmf... vamos, jefe. No se haga el tonto. Sabe perfectamente de que estoy hablando. Quien ahora el mundo oye hablar de él y no sabe por qué ha actuado así contra el país al que se supone, servía. Pero yo sé la razón." dice Evans muy en serio, pero también (aunque suene extraño), entusiasmado, rematando el periodista "Y es muy simple. … Es la oscuridad absoluta. Quizás piense que exagero. Pero no. Ahora que sé lo que incluso ya era en su más tierna infancia... lo que "el sabio" me entregó, cobra sentido. Unos experimentos de una crueldad tal... que es imposible de describir con palabras. Y ahora que se ha convertido en el fugitivo más buscado del mundo... es más necesario que nunca saber toda la verdad sobre él. … Richard... Stravinski."

Evans ha pronunciado el nombre maldito endureciendo la expresión de su rostro... y tragando saliva, cómo si incluso por el mero hecho de decirlo... ya le diese cierto temor, porque de hecho... se lo da. Lewis, se queda sin decir nada por un instante, mirando fijamente a Roberth, asumiendo sin decirlo... que su más indomable e independiente periodista, hará lo que dice, caiga quien caiga. O puede que...

"Tengo que saberlo todo de él. Necesito averiguar... qué hizo, quien fue, que papel tuvo... en sus años en la CIA." dice Evans serio e incluso un tanto tenso, andando sin parar por el despacho, cuando normalmente es un tipo templado y que controla la situación. A su jefe, le da la risa entre dientes, replicando "Mfmfmf. No es que quiera sonar agorero, ni desprecio tu intuición y tu olfato periodístico, Evans. Pero... eso va a ser un poquito difícil. Por no decir imposible. Estamos hablando del hasta hace pocas horas, director general de la CIA. Oficialmente se le da por desaparecido, pero obviamente, la verdad, a saber cual es. Por no hablar, que la central de la CIA, está totalmente destruida. Si buscas información sobre Richard Stravinski, tendrás que buscar en otra parte. Si es que hay otra parte."

"La verdad no saldrá a la luz a no ser que nosotros, la destapemos." responde Evans deteniéndose ante la mesa del jefe de redacción Lewis, siguiendo un tanto enfadado "Si esta misma prensa, me deja, claro. Igual que con el Watergate, con la Irán-Contra, con el _Tangentopoli_ , o el espionaje masivo de la NSA... eh?" y es en este instante, cuando al periodista se queda por un rato parado, cómo si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo importante... y así es: se le ha encendido la bombilla... y la sonrisa confiada le vuelve a la cara, exclamando...

"Claro... la NSA... … Stravinski estuvo involucrado con la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional estadounidense hace cosa de diez años. De seguro que ellos deben de tener todo el historial e información... de Richard Stravinski. Estoy seguro." exclama el periodista con sorpresa, al darse cuenta que acaba de tener una idea de por donde buscar... pero el "jefe", en todo momento sentado en su butaca de oficina tras su mesa, le devuelve bruscamente a la realidad, exclamando un tanto irónico con una ceja arqueada "Jo jo jo. Vamos, Evans. ¿Estás de broma? Esa gente no da información de nada a nadie, y menos a la prensa. Al contrario, se la roban a todo el mundo sin pedir permiso y con total impunidad. Olvídalo."

"Mfmfmf. ¿Que lo olvide?" dice el periodista de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes con gafas de montura roja, con una expresión segura y confiada en su rostro... porque incluso ante un caso tan complicado, es capaz de encontrarle una solución o... alguien que se lo solucione, porque le responde a Lewis "Lo siento, jefe. Esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario. Ni en el periodístico... ni en el personal. Conozco a alguien que podrá hacerme este pequeño favor y averiguar que hizo durante sus años en la CIA, ese monstruo de la humanidad. Aunque uno llega a pensar si es realmente humano."

"Ya. ¿Con ese misterioso contacto tuyo que te dio esa información de la que ni siquiera yo, nadie más que tú solo, tienes? Al menos, que sea algo tan extremadamente gordo, que devuelva a este periódico y al periodismo, su prestigio perdido, Evans." dice el jefe de redacción Lewis una vez más, un tanto irónico, pero en el fondo aun confiando en las capacidades de su periodista estrella, quien, en el mismo tono, le responde "No, jefe. Con..."

Pero antes que pueda responder, suena un móvil en el despacho: es el iphone de Evans. Al sacárselo de un bolsillo del pantalón y mirar a la pantalla... se queda serio de golpe, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Lewis... que tontamente extrañado por un leve instante, acaba por reaccionar... exclamando sin acabar de creérselo "¿? Oh... es... es él?"

Y Evans, serio... pero con una mueca en los labios, hace que sí con la cabeza, diciendo " … Cuando toque, le contaré, jefe. Cuando toque. Si me disculpa..."

Y ni corto ni perezoso, sale del despacho del jefe de redacción, quien ahora si, con la sorpresa marcada en su cara, ve cómo Roberth Evans se aleja, pasando éste por la gran sala que es un auténtico hormiguero humano de actividad, por la candente, muy candente actualidad que sigue llegando desde el otro lado del Atlántico... en busca de un lugar seguro para hablar o... eso cabe esperar. Evans anda corriendo hacia las escaleras de emergencia del edificio, subiéndolas... hasta llegar a la azotea, vislumbrando bajo un cielo nublado y lluvioso en el que empieza a anochecer, la estación de metro de King's Cross y justo al lado, la estación del _Eurostar_ de _Saint Pancras_ , y a lo lejos, en toda su extensión, la ciudad de Londres. Y ahí arriba, solo, cayendo la típica lluvia inglesa sobre él, en la azotea del King's Place, con su iPhone sonando sin cesar en su mano derecha... Evans se dispone a responder a la llamada de quien para él, se ha convertido en mucho más que en un confidente o una fuente de información. Es, quien sabe si incluso... alguien que quiere salvar el mundo. No. … Ambos mundos. Evans acaba por ponerse al teléfono, al otro lado del cual le espera...

"Ya era hora, "sabio". Dos días intentando contactar contigo y tú sin responder. Dime... dime que lo que ha pasado en Estados Unidos es de quien tú y yo sabemos." exclama Evans al teléfono un tanto sobresaltado por poder por fin hablar con Kolum, el hombre-gato justiciero que en buena parte, sigue siendo todo un misterio. Y cuya respuesta, es aun más desconcertante, exclamando el sabio al otro lado de la línea " _… Estás en peligro. Te advertí que no siempre podría protegerte. Y ese momento... ha llegado._ "

"Eh?" exclama el periodista con sorpresa ante la afirmación del hombre-gato con su inconfundible voz ronca y profunda que no parece humana... porque no es humana, preguntando Evans "No... no puedes estar hablando en serio. Es precisamente ahora cuando más te necesito, amigo peludo. No te importa que te llame así, verdad? Pronto voy a averiguar muchos más detalles... de quien ha puesto en jaque al país más poderoso de la Tierra. Y entonces, ambos podremos destapar la verdad al mundo de lo que de verdad está pasando."

" _Es bueno escuchar que sigues adelante y no abandonas. Pero no me estaba refiriendo a eso._ " responde Kolum por el altavoz del iPhone, dejando a Evans serio pero desconcertado, al ser una respuesta que no esperaba, exclamando el afamado periodista serio e intrigado " … Entonces... … Mi mujer y mi hija siguen en Escocia con mi hermano. ¿Debo decirles que huyan todavía más lejos? Es imposible. Ni siquiera yo podría protegerlas de semejante enemigo." exclama Evans al teléfono, echándose la otra mano a la cabeza, ya incluso un poco tenso, mojándose bajo la lluvia londinense, pero _el sabio_ , cómo siempre, tiene respuesta para todo, respondiendo al otro lado de la línea...

" _Estoy hablando de ti... Evans. Y también estoy hablando de mi. Ambos vivimos y viviremos el mismo peligro para nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante. Pero ambos... no nos rendiremos y seguiremos hasta el final. Pero mientras tanto... tienes también que pensar en tu propia supervivencia y la de los tuyos. En descubrir la verdad de Richard Stravinski... y el mal absoluto que pretende llevar a cabo. ¿Yo? … Eso no importa._ " acaba diciendo Kolum... con su voz siempre profunda, ronca, pero sonando... triste, incluso se podría llegar a pensar... sin esperanza para él mismo. Algo que a Roberth le tiene sin poder evitarlo, intrigado de verdad, por querer saber la razón verdadera del carácter y tristeza intrínseca de su "amigo peludo"... sin saber aun lo que también es: un asesino despiadado. Quizás por esto mismo...

"Em... no me puedo creer que tenga que ser yo quien te diga esto. Escúchame, sabio. No... Kolum. … Lo conseguiremos, de acuerdo? Quizás no soy consciente de a que me estoy enfrentando, o al menos, te debo dar esa sensación. … Pero me elegiste a mi para ayudarte... y pienso llegar hasta el final. Cuando empiezo una investigación periodística siempre, SIEMPRE, llego hasta el final. Y esta vez, más que nunca. … Qué tienes para mi esta vez." acaba preguntando Evans a Kolum por teléfono, habiendo dejado a las claras que está con él en esto, sin que nadie más lo sepa ni a nadie más lo haya revelado. O tal vez...

Pero lo que el periodista británico ha pensado por un momento por donde van los tiros... en realidad, es algo diferente, cuando "el sabio" al otro lado de la línea, desde un lugar desconocido, le responde...

" … _Lo sabrás a mi regreso. Pero mientras tanto... tú tienes que ir a ver a un "joven viejo colega."_ " dice Kolum... dejando a Evans boquiabierto, porque no puede creerse que lo de sabio no es solo un mote (cómo ya comprobó personalmente)... sino que sabe mucho incluso de él mismo: de Roberth Evans, quien sin creérselo, exclama "Que... cómo... cómo sabes que voy a..."

" _Lo sé todo de ti... Roberth. De antes de conocernos. Y por eso sé que puedo confiar en ti... y viceversa. Y por esta misma razón... sé que llegarás hasta donde tienes que llegar. Ocúpate de encontrar lo que ahora quieres encontrar... y yo me ocuparé de encontrar lo que quiero encontrar. Y sobre todo... vigila más que nunca en toda tu vida... porque corre serio peligro. No lo olvides... Roberth._ " acaba diciendo la voz ronca y profunda del hombre-gato al otro lado de la línea... que denota también una tristeza e incluso para quien le escucha, cómo una especie de angustia existencial, tal vez por... pero Evans no tiene ahora tiempo para pararse a pensar en eso: lo primero es lo primero... o eso quiere pensar, porque el querer saber, averiguar quien es, o mejor dicho... de dónde ha salido o cual es el origen de Kolum, del "amigo peludo" cómo ya se atreve a llamarlo cómo si le conociera de toda la vida... es algo que también se muere de ganas de saber. Pero que...

"No... no te preocupes por mi. De cosas peores he salido. O... eso creo. Pero... qué quieres decir con lo de... regreso? ¿Vas a... agh... aunque de que me va a servir preguntar algo que no vas a contestarme. Resulta hasta cómico, no crees? Claro que bien pensado... si me lo dijeras, perdería su gracia." suelta el periodista con sarcasmo, incluso permitiéndose el relajarse aunque sea por un instante, mojándose bajo la lluvia que sigue cayendo del cielo grisáceo y nublado sobre Londres... pero regresando a la seriedad, acaba por preguntar de nuevo

" Puedes decírmelo, "sabio". … Qué es eso que quieres "encontrar"?" y al otro lado del teléfono... tras unos segundos de silencio, que para el periodista se le están haciendo eternos... Kolum, le responde, con pocas pero trascendentes palabras " _… El hijo... de quien me salvó la vida. … Nos volveremos a ver... Evans._ "

Y nada más despedirse... "el sabio" cuelga de golpe, dejando Evans con la miel en los labios por saciar su curiosidad... pero sobre todo, con una intriga que se lo está comiendo vivo. Sabe de él que tiene una hija al otro lado de la puerta de Ginza... pero nada más. ¿Quien es? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Cual es su pasado? ¿Y... qué hizo en ese tiempo? Son preguntas que ahora a Evans le rondan la cabeza incesantemente. Pero al mismo tiempo...

Debe dejar esto de lado, y centrarse en lo que de verdad importa. Y esto, no es otra cosa que averiguar... que fue y que hizo el innombrable, el que no debe de aparecerse ni en tus perores pesadillas... si no quieres caer en la locura: Richard Stravinski.

Aunque más sorprendente aun ha sido para el periodista, quien cuelga el iPhone aun con la sorpresa marcada en su cara mojada por la lluvia, es la sensación o tal vez certeza, de que Kolum siempre va varios pasos por delante de él. Y parece que sabe perfectamente sin haberle dicho nada... que Evans tiene la intención de ir en busca de un "viejo joven colega", bastante o... muy rarito, pero un verdadero genio en lo suyo, quien le debe unos cuantos favores y viceversa... y a quien piensa pedirle el mayor favor hasta ahora: piratear a la todopoderosa NSA. ¿Puede que sea un...

Una acción por parte de Evans, que por fin le haga ver lo que Stravinski fue hasta hace horas en la CIA... y en consecuencia, sepa encontrar sentido a lo que vio en esas fotos y filmaciones antiguas y... secretas que "el sabio" le proporcionó. Un material fechado en... 1971.

Muy, muy lejos de allí, en el mismo instante exacto...

Con su dedo pulgar derecho aun sobre la pantalla del _Samsung S8_... cubierto con unos guantes, con los que parecen manos humanas normales y corrientes, él, "el sabio", termina con la conversación aparentemente corta y escueta con su contacto y ya a todas luces... amigo. Tal vez, su único amigo... por ahora. Y esto se debe a que ha decidido emprender camino, muy lejos, a la otra punta de mundo, desde Inglaterra, hacia...

Mirando a su izquierda, con su mirada felina, pero... triste y dura al mismo tiempo, la mirada de alguien que ha visto y hecho demasiadas cosas que es obvio que... no quería hacer, observa... las nubes en la distancia, y la estela... que deja el extremo del ala izquierda del _Boeing 787-9 Dreamliner_ de _British Airways_ que cubre el vuelo directo entre Londres-Heathrow y Tokio-Haneda... y en el que él, "el sabio" es uno de los más de doscientos pasajeros que en unas quince horas, llegarán a la capital de Japón. Nadie de esos pasajeros a su alrededor, nota nada extraño ni se fija en él... por ir vestido con su ropa habitual (y que le va al guante)... y con su cabeza felina cubierta con su perfecta máscara de goma, inapreciable a no ser que te fijes atentamente de cerca.

En ese momento, algo le hace girar la cabeza hacia la derecha: el llanto de un bebé, sujetado sobre el regazo de su madre, y ante la mirada alegre y sonriente de unos padres primerizos que están encantados de la vida con su hijo de pocos meses de vida. Una escena que a Kolum, al instante... le provocan una oleada de recuerdos en su mente. De un pasado no tan lejano, en que él también fue padre... aunque nunca pudo llegar a conocer a su hija, quien vive feliz y despreocupada... en Base Alnus. Una hija, una joven y alegre chica-gato, llamada...

Ambos, Roberth Evans y Kolum, uno en Inglaterra y el otro, en un viaje a Tokio... van en busca de respuestas para la pregunta trascendental: que pretende en realidad... Richard Stravinski. Pero sobre todo... quien es el hijo de quien le salvó la vida hace mucho tiempo?

 _ **UN DÍA DESPUÉS. 16 DE FEBRERO.**_

 **Kioto, Japón. 10:00 AM hora local**

Para ella, lo que ha contemplado, no ha sido lo importante. Ni contemplar Tokio por primera vez, su inmensidad y la masa humana que la habita; ni contemplar los rascacielos, las autopistas elevadas, las pantallas gigantes en edificios... los templos sintuistas o castillos antiguos de madera de formas extrañas para ella; ni contemplar la velocidad cómo nunca la ha visto, a bordo de un _Shinkasen_ , rumbo a la antigua capital de Japón: Kioto.

Esto es lo que de verdad le preocupa: el llegar allí... y conocer en persona a sus futuros suegros, quien ya sabe de boca de su propio novio japonés, que son bastante tradicionales, y eso, en Japón, significa mucho más que "tradicional" cómo lo entendemos en occidente... e incluso en su mundo: Falmart.

Y es que ella, Delillah, quien lo normal es que hubiera alucinado en colores al observar y ver con sus propios ojos la inmensidad de Tokio... o lo rápido y corto que se les ha hecho el viaje desde Tokio a Kioto en ese monstruo mecánico que parece una serpiente de hierro gigante, que supera los 300 Km/h de velocidad punta y une ambas ciudades, separadas por más de 470 kilómetros, en apenas 2 horas y 20 minutos... ha estado mucho más preocupada de lo que lo ha estado en mucho tiempo. Le quiere a él, quiere estar con él... y quiere tener con él el hijo que ya están esperando juntos. Pero además de esto, le da mucha inquietud, por no decir... miedo, la reacción de los padres de su novio humano y japonés, al saber no sólo que ella esté embarazada... sino que no es extranjera y ni siquiera... humana; sino una mujer-conejo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, se siente completamente arropada y apoyada. Porque en esto, no está sola. Su amado: el Teniente Akira Yanagida, quien cuenta con dos días de permiso (a pesar de todo lo que está pasando), en el viaje, la ha cogido de la mano y le ha sonreído, y sin necesidad de palabras, le ha bastado para calmarle los nervios... aunque ella ya denota que él está exactamente igual. En los asientos de atrás, acompañándoles... otra pareja entre un japonés y toda una antigua reina-conejo: Furuta Hitoshi y Tyuule.

Ella y sus tres acompañantes, hoy han madrugado mucho, llevándose un poco de equipaje... y vistiéndose (o casi disfrazándose) con ropa de invierno normal, tapándose bien tanto las manos con guantes cómo la cabeza con gorros de lana... sus atributos propios de una mujer-conejo, tanto ella, Delilah... cómo quien también le acompaña: Tyuule. Y también sus acompañantes japoneses, que obviamente, han dejado sus uniformes militares en Alnus, vestidos de civil, con ropa de abrigo.

Habiendo dejado atrás una Base Alnus en cuyo epicentro la actividad ha sido constante incluso de madrugada... y eso es algo que Delilah nota tanto en Akira cómo en Furuta: no acaban de estar convencidos de haber emprendido un viaje que aunque corto, puede que...

Ahora, siendo las diez de la mañana, acaban de llegar a la estación de Kioto, y ambas chicas-conejo, una vez más, boquiabiertas al contemplar una maravilla de ingeniería moderna cómo es el gigantesco vestíbulo de la estación de ferrocarriles de la antigua capital de Japón (70 metros de altura y espacio de 238.000 m²), mientras el grupo baja del andén al susodicho vestíbulo por las escaleras mecánicas, y a corta distancia tras ellas...

"No pareces muy contento, teniente. A veces, volver a casa no es siempre la mejor idea. Dímelo a mi." le suelta Furuta un tanto irónico a Yanagida, quien sin quitarle los ojos a Delilah ante si, un tanto serio y preocupado, responde "Hace tiempo que tenemos este permiso pedido, y era importante para nosotros, pero... marcharnos cómo si nada con todo lo que está pasando..."

"¿Tan grave crees que es?" le pregunta Furuta haciéndose el distendido, mirando hacia el espectacular techo del vestíbulo de la estación de Kioto, y Yanagida, girándose hacia el cabo y haciendo que éste le mire más serio, le responde más que serio, incluso con enfado "¡Ja! ¿Bromeas? Claro que lo es. Estamos hablando de los mismos que te pegaron un tiro en la pierna, por poco no lo cuentas, y ahora estés de baja, teniendo que andar con muletillas durante todo el mes. ¿Te parece poco?" exclama Yanagida incluso mirando mal a Furuta, que queriendo poner paz tontamente, con las palmas de las manos, replica "Eh eh, tranquilo, teniente. No te alteres. Recuerda que estamos de permiso, y aunque no te acostumbres, estamos aquí para descansar un par de días y hacer turismo. Al menos, yo y Tyuule, porque vosotros dos... ufff, menudo marrón." acaba soltando Furuta otra vez burlón hacia Yanagida, que mirándole con estúpida mala cara de reojo...

"Estoy aquí para presentar a Delilah a mis padres, vale? ¿Por qué no has hecho tú lo mismo con Tyuule y me dejas en paz?" y entonces, para sorpresa de Yanagida, Furuta, desviando la mirada y haciéndose el indiferente, responde más serio "¿Tyuule? ¿A mis padres? No pienso hacer eso. Al contrario que ellos, ella me quiere."

Esta respuesta del joven y atractivo cabo japonés, deja descolocado e intrigado a Yanagida... cosa que ya sabe de hace tiempo: por qué alguien que podría y es de hecho un genial cocinero y podría ser incluso un gran chef de fama internacional, se metió en las JSDF. ¿Acaso fue... por su familia?

Pero esa breve intriga, es cortada de golpe por los gritos alegres a cierta distancia de ellas... de Delilah, que junto a Tyuule, ya han llegado al final del recorrido de la escalera mecánica, exclamando la novia y futura esposa del teniente a mano alzada "¡Akira! ¡Date prisa!"

Y bajándose de las escaleras mecánicas, andando en medio del gigantesco vestíbulo principal de la estación, que hace a la vez de centro comercial (y por lo cual es también criticado porque no encaja para nada en la ciudad tradicional japonesa por antonomasia cómo es Kioto), lo normal sería que la curiosidad de las dos mujeres-conejo fuese insaciable, pero...

"Agh... Delilah..." dice Yanagida compasivo, poniéndole una mano al hombro a su chica, que da un tímido sobresalto, porque está cómo ausente, o más bien... muerta de miedo. Pero Yanagida, con el debido tacto y afecto, le sonríe afablemente, diciéndole "Vamos... de que tienes miedo? En parte es culpa mía, lo reconozco. Te he descrito a mis padres cómo si fuesen ogros o la inquisición española. Pero en el fondo son buenas personas; o... eso espero." dice en broma haciéndose el no convencido (aunque en el fondo es así), y Delilah, mirándole con tonta mala cara, le da un pellizco a la mejilla, y le regaña tontamente, exclamando "¡Oye! He venido expresamente a conocerlos y a decirles que ahora eres mi hombre y yo tu mujer. Les guste o no les guste, estamos juntos y formaremos una familia. No... no me dan ningún miedo." acaba diciendo haciéndose la valiente... pero tras ellos, Furuta se da cuenta de la realidad, soltando un tanto pasota "¿En serio? Pues nadie lo diría."

Tanto Delilah cómo Yanagida, se quedan mirando mal de reojo a Furuta, cómo diciendo _para eso vienes?_ Pero a su lado, Tyuule, que se coge del brazo derecho de su chico, y con una sonrisa preciosa en los labios, dejando a Furuta sonrojado y admirado, le exclama "Ahora no te hagas el chico malo, de acuerdo? Estamos aquí para ayudarles. Y también para visitar vuestro mundo. Aun no entiendo cómo podéis construir algo tan grande." dice la antigua reina-conejo mirando hacia el altísimo techo de la estación de Kioto, y Furuta, con una sonrisa y mirada cariñosas hacia ella, le responde...

"Mfmfmf. Lo sé... lo sé. Lo harán bien, Tyuule. Disfrutemos del viaje. Esté dónde esté... contigo al lado, siempre me siento genial. … Te quiero." le responde Furuta, dándose la pareja un tímido beso, cuando Delilah, mirando de reojo con tonto enfado a Yanagida (pero también con un marcado sonrojo en las mejillas) le recrimina a su novio "Lo ves, Akira? Así hay que hacer las cosas. ¿Tanto te cuesta ser un poco más cariñoso en el momento oportuno?"

Pero... cuando Yanagida va a responderle con una afable sonrisa burlona en la cara... un "Ejem, ejem" de boca de una mujer madura, les hace girarse a los cuatro hacia atrás... y dejando a Yanagida sorprendido, soltando "Oh... madre..."

Ante ellos, una mujer de alrededor de 60 años, vestida con un elegante pero serio kimono negro con estampado amarillo de hexágonos, cabello oscuro con marcadas canas blancas a modo de mechas, recogido con una bola, y gafas finas, en un rostro muy parecido... al de su hijo. En efecto, la madre del teniente japonés con gafas, Hineko Yanagida, quien no solo comparte los atributos físicos que dio en herencia a su hijo, sino también... ha llegado.

"Madre... que... qué haces aquí? Quedé contigo en que llegaríamos a casa por la tarde. Por qué..." pregunta Akira descolocado a su madre, quien con una cara seria a más no poder, se arregla las gafas sobre su fina y delicada nariz, y con la luz reflejándose en sus lentes, la madre del teniente, responde con seriedad "¿Has olvidado las más elementales normas de educación y respeto a tus progenitores... Akira chan?"

La mirada seria, incluso un poco fría de Hineko... pero con una ceja arqueada, cosa que denota, que en realidad, tan y tan seria, no es, hace que Yanagida (el hijo) eche un profundo suspiro de hartazgo... pero obedece a la primera de cambio, y con Delilah a su lado, entre sorprendida... y temblando cómo un flan de los nervios por tener a su futura suegra delante, el teniente acaba por postrarse ante su madre (es decir, la manera más tradicional y educada de saludarse en Japón, lo que más que un saludo, es casi un ritual)... y empujando la cabeza de su novia con la mano para que ella también se postre. Tyuule por su lado, la cual ya se nota que fue toda una reina, sencillamente imita a Furuta, quien obviamente, también se postra ante la mujer madura, quien ya se denota claramente... que, simpática, no lo es mucho.

Pero en cuando los cuatro se vuelven a poner derechos, Yanagida, echa un sonoro suspiro de hartazgo, y exclama con tonta mala cara...

"Aaaaaggghhhh... madre, por favor. Que ya no soy un niño." le recrimina el hijo a la madre, que haciéndose aun por un instante la mujer dura e inflexible, sin decir nada... acaba por reírse entre dientes, y responde... con una expresión más simpática "Mfmfmf. Es que me cuesta no seguir llamándote Akira chan. Perdona por presentarme de improviso y tan seria. Es lo que tiene llevar 34 años casada con un hombre tan frígido y conservador cómo tu padre. Y eso que cuando tenía tu edad, de conservador, nada de nada. Llevaba unas pintas..."

"Madre... se supone que no iríamos a visitaros hasta la tarde y que mientras tanto, quería enseñarle Kioto a Delilah, a Tyuule y al cabo Hitoshi. ¿Por qué..." exclama Yanagida aun sin entender que hace allí su madre, respondiendo ésta con ironía "Que memoria la tuya... Akira chan. Ni siquiera me presentas a tus acompañantes y... a mi futura nuera?"

Al tener la penetrante mirada de la madre de Yanagida sobre ella, casi casi cómo si le clavaran agujas, Delilah aun se pone más nerviosa, y firme cómo un hilo, pero también tartamudeando tontamente, exclama "Y... yo... yo... en... en... encantada de conocerla! ¡Soy... me... llamo... yo... me llamo Delilah! ¡Es un ho ho honor conocer a la ma ma madre de Akira!" acaba por exclamar (o más bien chillar con gallos), postrándose otra vez ante una suegra que aparenta ser dura e inflexible, pero cuya respuesta denota que...

"Mfmfmf. Tranquila, no soy un monstruo que devora a las pretendientes de mi Akira-chan, cómo te habrá dicho. Pero... es que tengo el coche afuera mal aparcado y debemos irnos. Seguidme. Y tú también... Akira chan." suelta la madre del teniente... girándose y andando hacia la salida más cercana, andando segura e incluso... orgullosa; quedándose Delilah mirando de reojo con estúpida mala cara a Yanagida, diciéndole "Oye. ¿No me dijiste que tu madre era muy recta? ¿Cómo es que..."

"Aaaagghhhh... luego te explico, Delilah. Vamos." le responde Akira a su chica-conejo, que no acaba de entender que le quiere decir... mientras unos pasos tras ellos, Furuta y Tyuule, se miran curiosos el uno al otro... y acaban echándose unas risas, cómo diciendo _son tan para cual_.

 _*** Unos minutos después... ***_

Por el parabrisas y la ventanilla del _Toyota Land Cruiser Prado_ negro y nuevo, las dos mujeres-conejo ven con más sorpresa si cabe, el cambio radical de paisaje respecto a la estación de trenes de Kioto, con lo que es la ciudad en si. Más que por las construcciones... por las gentes que las habitan. Pese a que la señora Yanagida, que va al volante del vehículo todo-terreno, no ha abierto la boca... y Yanagida tampoco se ha atrevido a abrirla. Quizás porque se siente, más o menos... cómo una cabeza de ganado yendo directo hacia el matadero, en sentido metafórico, claro. O tal vez no?

Sea cómo sea, al detenerse en un cruce con semáforo aun en el centro de la ciudad, sentada Delilah en el asiento trasero de en medio y Yanagida en el del copiloto...

"Oh... Akira, mira! E... eso es una mujer? ¡Pero si lleva la cara blanca y... y va con la misma ropa que tu madre y... y... y por qué camina con esos pasos tan cortos?" exclama Delilah tontamente sin entender nada, señalando con el dedo cómo una niña curiosa... a la _geisha_ que cruza ante ellos por el paso de cebra, y Yanagida, intentando ser simpático (con su madre delante le cuesta un poco), le responde "Jajajaja. Tranquiiila. Claro que lo es. Ya te hablé de las Geishas. Aquí en Kioto hay muchas, sobre todo en el barrio de Gion. Son un icono y una seña de identidad de Kioto."

"¿? ¿Una seña de identidad? No lo entiendo. ¿No son prostitutas?" pregunta toda ingenua la antigua guerrera-conejo... y pegándose Furuta y sobre todo Yanagida un estúpido sobresalto con una aun más estúpida cara azul de horror, (quedándose Tyuule con una estúpida cara de muñeco por no entender nada), tal vez... por temer el teniente por la reacción de su madre, que cómo no, responde toda seria, e incluso desprendiendo un aura... perturbadora "Así que mi futura nuera es una tabernera malhablada y pechugona, indudablemente inculta y chabacana, y absolutamente desconocedora e ignorante de la rica y milenaria cultura de esta ciudad y de Japón. Curiosos gustos en mujeres tienes... Akira chan. Aigh... me recuerda a mi cuando tenía 20 años y conocí a tu padre. Siempre ha ido de duro y tradicional, pero entonces tenía la mano más suelta que un pulpo. Es obvio que de tal palo, tal astilla." acaba soltando la madre de Yanagida con la vista al frente, conduciendo... pero con una cómica mala cara, dejando a Delilah más descolocada si cabe, preguntando la voluptuosa mujer-conejo a su prometido, en voz baja y tapándose la boca...

"Pero... ¿No me dijiste que tus padres..." pregunta ella a él sin entender nada, siendo respondida por Yanagida con el ceño fruncido, cómo por vergüenza "De joven mi madre fue actriz de teatro. Se le da fenomenal hacer ver que es una cosa y ser otra en realidad. Al contrario que mi padre. Él es quien de verdad me da miedo."

Estas últimas palabras, dejan a Delilah con un poco, sólo un poco... miedo en el cuerpo. Sabiendo cómo es la antigua guerrera-conejo, que es una mujer de armas tomar, literalmente, no le va a temblar el pulso para defender su relación ante quien sea. Pero al mismo tiempo, teme que eso a su amado Akira...

"Y una cosa, madre. No nos estarás llevando a..." pregunta el teniente japonés más que intrigado, enfadado, cosa que le confirma la respuesta irónica de su madre, quien exclama mientras conduce el todo-terreno "Oh, pero que ingenuo, mi pequeño Akira chan." y poniéndose toda seria y estricta de nuevo, con una cara incluso que acojona, sigue "Tu padre tenía reunión del consejo ejecutivo de su empresa, pero la ha pospuesto para la tarde... por vosotros. … Os está esperando en casa y quiere hablar sobre todo contigo... Akira. Cara a cara. De padre a hijo. No... para él es mejor decir... de hombre a hombre." dice mirando de reojo seriamente a su hijo, pero Yanagida, con contundencia, le responde "Ya. Para abroncarme ante Delilah y hacerme sentir que soy débil y no cumplo con sus expectativas? Ya pase toda mi infancia y adolescencia por eso. En parte, me fui de casa y me alisté a las JSDF para no tener que ser su heredero perfecto ni tener que aguantarle más. Y si aun sigue conmigo cabreado por eso, sinceramente... me importa un pimiento!"

"Akira..." exclama Delilah en voz baja con sorpresa ante la contundencia que demuestra su prometido para defender su relación... y en los asientos traseros, Tyuule mira un tanto preocupada de reojo a Furuta, que está cada vez más entrometido en sus pensamientos... tal vez por traerle todo esto, recuerdos no precisamente agradables de su pasado no muy lejano.

Pero Hineko Yanagida, con mirada seria e incluso fría al frente al volante del Toyota Land Cruiser nuevo, responde a su hijo...

"Eso... ya deberás preguntárselo personalmente a tu padre... y ser él personalmente quien te responda. Pero quiero que sepas, Akira... que yo no voy a oponerme a vuestra relación." dice Hineko devolviendo la mirada hacia su hijo, mirándolo afablemente, con amor de madre, cosa que a Yanagida le sorprende más si cabe. Añadiendo la madre del teniente... de nuevo con ironía "Además, cómo tú mismo has dicho, me importa un pimiento... lo que opine o deje de opinar tu padre. Lo importante es que por fin voy a ser abuela y eso es lo que importa, mfmfmf."

Delilah y Yanagida se miran el uno al otro con tonta cara de sorpresa... pero acaban riéndose los dos, y no es para menos: al menos una de las dos partes, está de su lado. Pero saben que la otra...

 _*** Otros minutos después: residencia de la familia Yanagida, afueras de Kioto ***_

En el corto trayecto hasta allí, a ninguna de ellas les ha dado tiempo a preguntar o saber sobre esa especie de castillo de formas extrañas que han visto en la distancia, cómo es una de las maravillas de la ciudad: su castillo imperial. Ni tampoco a Yanagida, explicarle que ese castillo que albergó a los antiguos emperadores de Japón durante siglos, y cuyo origen se remonta al siglo XII, pero tras ser destruido e incendiado al menos ocho veces, el que perdura hoy data del periodo Edo (1603-1866), el último del Japón feudal antes del Japón contemporáneo, tras la restauración Meiji en 1866-69. Ni tampoco saber o preguntar de otras maravillas de la ciudad, cómo el barrio tradicional por antonomasia, el de Gion, con sus construcciones antiguas de madera, sus callejueles estrechas, y sus Geishas. Los muchos y bellísimos templos y pagodas sintuistas y budistas, cómo el _Kiyomizu-dera_ con su plataforma sobre los enormes y bellos jardines, o el _Fushimi-Inari_ , con su peculiar y precioso túnel formado por centenares de _toriis_ (los tradicionales y típicos arcos japoneses de madera que suelen encontrarse en las entradas de los templos sintuistas); o... el _Daigo-ji_ , uno de los muchos y muy antiguos templos, en este caso, budista... muy cerca del cual, su trayecto llega a su fin.

Al bajarse del coche todo-terreno, Delilah y Tyuule... pero también Furuta, se sorprenden de que la residencia o casa familiar de los Yanagida, en cuyo muro exterior de piedra, los kanjis con el apellido familiar están bien presentes con metal pulido bien brillante... denota que son una familia sin ninguna duda, acomodada. Eso si... también tradicional, tal y cómo lo refleja ya a primera vista... el rico y perfecto jardín, el cual ya no puede ser ya más japonés: con un pequeño _karesansui_ o jardín zen bien minimalista, pulcro y ordenado; una linterna de piedra roja o _T_ _ōrō_ ; la fuente de bambú o _Shishiodoshi_ , con su relajante sonido constante de subir y bajar por el peso del agua que se acumula en su extremo... junto a un estanque de carpas japonesas o _Koi_. Todo, en un jardín completamente verde y perfectamente cuidado... que rodea la casa, igualmente tradicional japonesa, de estructura de madera, con suelos de tatami, puertas correderas de papel... pero con todo una casa grande en un país dónde la mayoría vive en espacios minúsculos. En pocas palabras, los Yanagida...

"Fiuuu... te lo tenías bien escondido, eh, teniente?" dice Furuta gracioso mirando el jardín, exclamando a su lado Tyuule un poco despistada "Furuta... entonces ellos son..." y Delilah, se da definitivamente, exclamando ton estúpida sorpresa y unos ojos brillantes cómo unas luces largas de coche "P... pe... entonces... Akira... eso quiere decir que... que tu familia..."

"Aaaagghhhhh..." suspira con el ceño fruncido el teniente con gafas y pronunciado flequillo, abriendo los ojos y diciéndole en voz baja a su madre con estúpida mala cara "Lo estás haciendo aposta, verdad, madre? Quieres hacerle creer que soy de familia rica y que así, Delilah deje de trabajar. Siento desilusionarte, pero ella ahora es propietaria de su propio local en Alnus y se gana muy bien la vida."

"Así que no os va mal, mh? Eso aun le va hacer menos gracia." dice la señora Yanagida, una vez más, irónica, cuando de nuevo, se vuelve a poner toda seria de golpe, pero... Delilah, que hasta ahora no se a atrevido más que a saludarla temblando cómo un flan de los nervios, o por miedo o por respeto o todo a la vez, se arma de valor, y con expresión seria e incluso un poco dura, le dice a su ya futura suegra "Em... señora Yanagida. Yo... no sé muy bien cómo decirle esto, pero... tiene que saber, que su hijo, a pesar de que casi murió por mi culpa, y que él también pudo haberme muerto a mi... luego... luego fui capaz de conocer a un hombre que me ha hecho sentir algo que jamás en toda mi vida había experimentado. Que es el sentirse... querida... arropada por una persona que sabes que siempre estará ahí por ti. Eso es algo que siempre le agradeceré a su hijo mientras viva. Pero también... porque es el padre del hijo que llevo en mi vientre. Y que le guste o no... es también su nieto. Así que... por favor... aunque no acepte nuestra relación, no nos prohíba de estar juntos! ¡Separarme de Akira sería igual que morir! ¡POR FAVOR!"

Delilah, postrándose ante la madura mujer de kimono, con los ojos cerrados y a punto de desbordarse de lágrimas, intenta lanzar una súplica, casi desesperada, para lo que aun teme... que puede ser un serio obstáculo entre ella y el teniente Yanagida. Durante unos segundos que se hacen eternos, Hineko la mira impasible, seria, fría... hasta que, mostrándose cómo de verdad es... mirando a su hijo Akira y a Delilah con una sonrisa afable y mirada cariñosa, les responde...

" … No es a mi a quien tienes que convencer, Delilah. Sino a mi marido. Y no sola. Sino juntos. … Sólo os voy a decir que yo también tuve que superar muchos obstáculos para defender mi relación con Hajime. En esta familia y en esta ciudad... incluso en este país... el ser diferente o mostrarte diferente, puede traerte muchos problemas. Sin embargo, él me aceptó cómo soy, sin importarle lo que opinasen nuestros padres. Y puede hacerlo otra vez. … Dadle una oportunidad."

Delilah y Yanagida se quedan sin palabras ante este espaldarazo de Hineko. Y ambos... se cogen de la mano, y mirándose a los ojos, haciendo que sí con la cabeza sin soltar palabra... se deciden a enfrentarse a ese obstáculo. La señora Yanagida, señalando hacia la casa, les dice "Os está esperando ahí. … Ante el tokonama en la sala de estar."

Delilah y Yanagida, sin dejar de soltarse la mano... tragan saliva y aunque en el fondo no pueden dejar de estar asustados... se tragan su miedo y lo afrontan. Andan hacia un lado de la casa de estilo _sukiya_... encontrándose con unas puertas correderas de papel o _shōji_ , abiertas... y una sala principal bastante grande con suelo de tatami verdoso pero perfectamente pulcro y limpio. Una habitación sin embargo, que más que la sala principal: es la que contiene el _tamaya_ o pequeño altar sintuista, ante el cual... hay un hombre de espaldas a ellos, vestido con un _haori_ negro (chaqueta tradicional japonesa) sobre un _hakama_ (una especie de pantalón tradicional japonés, usado antiguamente por los samurai y símbolo de estatus social en el Japón antiguo). Solo pueden verle de espaldas... meditando y orando algo en voz muy baja ante el pequeño santuario; pero denotan su cabello canoso... y su composición física aun fuerte y robusta. Delilah, por imitación de su novio, sin mediar palabra, se postran ante ese hombre. Aunque Delilah, también se fija en otros detalles de la habitación, que le hacen darse cuenta que la familia de su prometido... no son unos don nadie: arriba del _kamidana_ , el cuadro rectangular con los Kanjis de Yanagida bien grandes, y a un lado, el rollo vertical con inscripciones que ella es incapaz de leer o comprender... pero sí, lo que ve a la izquierda de la sala, y que le intriga nada mas verlo: una antigua armadura samurai (de tipo _kozane_ ), muy bien conservada... y al suelo, en un elegante soporte de madera, dos largas y también bien conservadas _katanas_ , en sus correspondientes fundas ( _saya_ ) y empuñaduras con dibujos de rombos ( _tsuka_ ), las cuales incluso están brillantes y a punto para usarse y no sólo cómo decoración o... muestra de un pasado de los Yanagida.

El hombre sentado de rodillas ante el tamaya, por fin les dirige la voz. Hajime Yanagida: el padre del teniente Akira Yanagida. Les dice, sin mirarles... con una voz muy seria y profunda, un escueto "Sentaos."

Delilah y Akira, se tienen que sentar en esa imposible e incomodísima postura que sólo los japoneses saben sentarse: en un fino cojín en el suelo, de rodillas sobre sus propios tobillos. Ambos están concienciados para lo que se les puede venir encima. Y ambos saben que deben defender su relación cueste lo que cueste. Y Yanagida... es quien, armándose de valor, apretando los puños y endureciendo la mirada hacia su padre que aun permanece de espaldas a ellos, por fin lo suelta, exclamando " … Estoy aquí cómo te prometí... padre. La he traído conmigo para que la conozcas, y para hacerte saber... que voy a casarme con ella. … No te pido el consentimiento ni tu aprobación. Tan sólo que... me escuches por una vez en tu vida."

Y es entonces... cuando el padre de Yanagida, Hajime, se gira hacia Akira y Delilah... mostrando un hombre ya maduro, de más de 60 años, con cabello corto, barba y bigote canosos, cara de facciones robustas, con pronunciadas mejillas... y una mirada de ojos marrones cómo la del hijo: segura, pero también... dura e infranqueable; cómo su carácter.

" … Los samurais calculadores... piensan en la muerte cómo una perdida y en la vida cómo una ganancia. Es por eso que se convierten en unos... cobardes. … Me recuerda a ti... hijo." dice todo serio y duro el padre de Yanagida... saltando chispas entre las miradas entre ambos hombres, entre padre e hijo, mientras Delilah, cómo le ha explicado su novio, aguanta callada pero mirando muy atenta (aunque no gustándole para nada lo que ve), cómo empieza una discusión entre padre he hijo.

" … Ya. … Por lo que veo, no has cambiado nada." dice Yanagida a su propio padre, con cara seria, muy seria y de pocos amigos... resultando obvio para Delilah, que la relación entre ambos, desde un tiempo indeterminado a esta parte, no ha sido mala no, sino peor que mala. Y su padre, con la misma seriedad y mal augurio, se lo confirma, respondiéndole " … Desde que fuiste niño en esta casa... siempre viste una y otra vez; miles de veces... este tesoro de nuestros antepasados. Esta armadura... y estas espadas. Con los que lucharon por el honor, y por nada más que el honor. Por su historia; por el emperador; por su shogun. … El honor lo era todo. Quien perdía la vida sin honor... no era nada. Y bien es cierto, que todo ha cambiado mucho a lo largo de los siglos. Y que tú mismo, se supone... eres un guerrero de esta misma nación. … Pero no puedes compararte con ellos. Más aun... cuando has traicionado la memoria de nuestros antepasados y tu propio honor, acostándote con un monstruo!"

Delilah se queda en ese instante helada, porque con una expresión endurecida, el padre de su novio acaba de llamarle "monstruo" a la cara. El shock, para la antigua guerrera-conejo, es evidente; pero puede que...

"¡RETIRA ESO!" grita Yanagida con profunda indignación y enfado hacia su propio padre, levantándose del suelo, con los puños tan apretados que casi está a punto de cortarse con sus propias uñas. Su padre no le dice nada en palabras, pero si con la mirada, muy dura, casi de desprecio. Yanagida quiere regañarle, incluso señalándolo con su dedo acusador. Pero... se contiene y no le responde, pensando _no debo caer en sus provocaciones; es lo que quiere; debo controlarme._ Yanagida vuelve a sentarse de rodillas sobre el cojín... mirándose un instante él y Delilah, dándose apoyo mutuo con la mirada. No piensan rendirse. Pero Hajime Yanagida, en pose de gran pensador, cómo si fuese un buda de carne y hueso por un instante, pensativo, de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados... los abre de nuevo con una mirada amenazante de verdad, diciendo...

" … Nunca has entendido ni has querido entender, Akira. … Sólo quieres entender quien eres... y no de dónde vienes. Ni cual era tu destino. Te eduqué en la disciplina no sólo para convertirte en un hombre de provecho y ser el heredero de la empresa familiar. Pagué tu primaria y tu secundaria a un alto precio en escuelas privadas de prestigio. Te lo di todo. No quisiste rebelarte ante mi... pero sabía que eras débil. Y así fue. … Olvidaste de dónde vienes... y sólo te preocupaste por ti. … Me decepcionaste, hijo. Y ahora me has vuelto a decepcionar." acaba diciendo el padre al hijo, endureciendo todavía más una mirada ya de por si dura... y reaccionando del mismo modo, sin responder, el hijo. Un hijo y un padre japoneses, humanos... que no se dan cuenta que a su lado, la joven, guapa y voluptuosa mujer-conejo, sentada de rodillas sobre el pequeño cojín, está cabizbaja, con su rostro... en la penumbra. Lo que quiere decir...

"¿Tú me acusas de decepcionarte?" le responde el hijo al padre en un ambiente cada vez más caldeado, exclamando "¡Me fui porque nunca me tuviste en cuenta! ¡Me fui porque quería vivir mi propia vida! Empezar de nuevo. ¡Sentirme fuerte y capaz, poder hacer las cosas a mi manera, cosa que nunca pude hacer antes, bajo tu obsesiva y estricta tutela! ¡Llegó un punto en que llegué a sentirme cómo un mierda! ¡Entre tú y los abusones de turno de la escuela! ¡De no haber sido por madre, habría sido insoportable! … ¡Ja! Sabía que venir no iba a servir de nada. Al menos mamá... a quien si se me ocurría llamarla así, no dudabas en gritarme de que así no iba a ser un hombre... cuando aun tenía siete años! Al menos ella, siempre ha demostrado algo de aprecio por su hijo. Y va a reconocer a su futuro nieto. Lo único que espero de ti... es que tú también lo reconozcas, porque será un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia. ¡Aunque sea medio humano y medio chico o chica-conejo! Te guste... o no."

Estas últimas palabras del teniente hacia su progenitor, acaban por encender los ánimos de éste, mostrando ya incluso una cara rabiosa, con sus venas del cuello hinchándose por momentos, se levanta bruscamente, a punto de hacer algo que puede suponer la ruptura definitiva entre padre e hijo, pero para Delilah...

Hajime, con cara rabiosa de verdad, grita "¡ESO JAMÁS! ¡NUNCA, ME OYES!? Si te alistaste en el Ejército, que ya no es lo que era, dónde ganas un sueldo miserable en comparación de lo que podrías estar ganando, podría llegar a aceptarlo con el tiempo. ¡Pero casarte con... ESA COSA, JAMÁS, REPITO, JAMÁS! ¡SERÍA UNA ABSOLUTA DESHONRA PARA NUESTRA FAMILIA! ¡TENEMOS UN NOMBRE, UNA HISTORIA Y UN PRESTIGIO EN ESTA CIUDAD! ¡QUE TE HAYAS ACOSTADO CON ESA... PUTA QUE NI SIQUIERA ES HUMANA, NO LE DA NINGÚN DERECHO A PERTENECER A NUESTRA FAMILIA! … Siempre quise que si llegaba este momento, tú... MI ÚNICO HIJO... te casaras con alguien de nuestro estatus social. Incluso con alguien aun por encima de nosotros! ¡AUMENTAR EL PRESTIGIO DE LOS YANAGIDA! … Pero estaba equivocado. … ¡Eres un deshonor para esta familia, especialmente... POR HABER PREÑADO A ESTA MONSTRUO QUE NO SÓLO NO ES NI JAPONESA! ¡NI SIQUIERA ES HUMANA!"

"¡Lo Sabía, DE VERDAD QUE LO SABÍA!" replica ya un totalmente indignado hijo... mientras Delilah, cabizbaja y con su rostro en la penumbra, denotando... una mala aurora que va in crescendo... Yanagida, con verdadero rencor hacia su padre, se levanta, ya con intención de irse de allí de malas manera, recriminándole "¡No te preocupes, "padre"! ¡No nos volverás a ver por aquí! Y cuando mi hijo crezca y pregunte por su abuelo... LE DIRÉ QUE ÉSTE NO LE QUISO POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE TENER PELO Y OREJAS DE CONEJO! … Espero que algún día, te preguntes quien es de verdad el monstruo, padre. ¡Gracias y hasta nunca! ¡Vámonos, Delilah! ¿? ¿Delilah?"

Y es en ese momento, cuando a Yanagida... se le pone una estúpida cara azul de horror, porque por fin se da cuenta... de lo que está a punto de pasar: su padre no ha hecho otra cosa... que desatar la furia de toda una guerrera-conejo, que en realidad, aunque esté embarazada, lo está de pocas semanas, y sus facultades, siguen estando al 300%. Y Delilah, que no se ha movido un milímetro, bien sentadita de rodillas sobre su cojín... y su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, con su rostro en la penumbra... dejando entrever tan solo sus labios, con una sonrisilla malvada, muy... malvada (que la han hecho enfadar de verdad, vamos), con un tono amenazante, Delilah suelta "¿Qué es... lo que me ha... dicho?"

"¡Tú aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto, MONSTRUO!" le grita Hajime a Delilah, mientras Akira, con cara tonta de miedo, dice "P... padre... yo que tú..."

Y entonces...

Delilah, a una velocidad impresionante, que no da tiempo a ver para cualquier persona, con lo que cabría imaginarse la escena... a cámara lenta. Prácticamente cómo si fuera, más que un samurai, un ninja, pega un rapidísimo bote con un solo pie, dando vueltas en el aire, hasta coger con la mano derecha... una de las dos katanas que hay en el doble soporte, la desenvaina... y antes de que llegue al suelo, la muy afilada y brillante hoja de la espada japonesa, está sobre la garganta de Hajime antes incluso de que la funda de la espada caiga al suelo de tatami.

El susto del padre de Yanagida, por tener a una verdadera guerrera del otro lado de la puerta amenazándole con una espada al cuello... y una cara aun más acojonante, aterradora de verdad, de Delilah, es de campeonato. Yanagida, boquiabierto, se echa la mano a la cara, pensando _La has hecho buena, padre._

"Dígame... qué es... lo que me ha dicho?" le dice Delilah con una voz y cara terroríficas... dejando al hasta ahora futuro suegro (aunque él no lo reconozca), al borde de mearse encima, con una cara de estar acojonado que no puede con ella el pobre, sin poder decir nada más que "A... aaaahhh... no... yo..."

"Eeeeehhhh... Delilah... sé que mi padre es cómo es. No... no se lo tengas en cuenta, jejeje... jeeee..." dice Yanagida estúpidamente... pero se queda con aun más estúpida cara azul de miedo al mirarle su prometida de reojo con mirada asesina, hasta que la devuelve hacia un suegro al que tiene ahora bien cogido por los 00, dejándole las cosas bien bien bien claritas, diciéndole " … ¿Sabe por qué... su cabeza aun no está rodando por el suelo? … Porque eres el padre del hombre que amo. El abuelo del hijo que llevo en mi vientre. Mi... "querido" suegro. Sólo por eso... sigue vivo. Pero en una cosa estoy de acuerdo contigo. … Para un guerrero, el honor es siempre lo primero. Pues bien. YO soy una guerrero del reino de las mujeres-conejo, sirvienta del clan de Formar, y he muerto decenas de enemigos con estas mismas manos. Si he dejado de ser una soldado, una asesina por encargo... ha sido gracias a su hijo. Él me ha hecho... sentir algo tan fuerte y agradable que jamás había experimentado! ¡Se llama AMOR, LO ENTIENDE!? ¡AMO A SU HIJO, Y EL ME AMA A MI, Y LE GUSTE O NO, YO Y AKIRA ESTAMOS JUNTOS Y NO NOS VA A SEPARAR NADIE, Y MENOS ALGUIEN QUE ME LLAMA MONSTRUO! " le grita Delilah con una expresión verdaderamente aterradora a su pobre suegro, que se ha quedado, cómo diríamos en España... le cabe una sandía por el culo.

Tras ellos, unos lentos aplausos les llaman la atención a los tres: es la matriarca de la familia, la madre del teniente, que mirando la escenita con cara sarcástica y una sonrisilla maliciosa en los labios, espeta sarcástica "Vaya vaya... querido. Por la boca muere el pez. Siempre yendo de duro ante los demás, pero en el fondo... aigh, cuando te presenté a mis padres, actuaste de manera diametralmente opuesta a cómo lo está haciendo ella ahora. … Por eso debes aceptarla. Una esposa de carácter fuerte siempre tendrá al esposo... bien encarrilado, entiendes? Deja a nuestro Akira-chan en sus manos, de acuerdo, querido? Mfmfmf" acaba diciendo la madre de Yanagida, con una maliciosa risilla entre dientes, mientras su hijo la mira con estúpida cara de circunstancias, pensando _Ahora entiendo porque papá nunca se ha atrevido a alzarle la voz ni siquiera una vez. Lo tiene bien cogido por los..._

A cierta distancia de esta escena... "familiar", Tyuule y Furuta, lo observan todo cómo meros espectadores, o mejor dicho... se han quedado con el culo torcido, con estúpida cara de muñeco. El cabo japonés, espeta tontamente a su novia "Va... vaya. Me compadezco del teniente. Cómo se le olvide un aniversario o alguna noche regrese borracho a casa..." y Tyuule, mirándole burlona de reojo, le responde irónica, pero también... seductora "¿Te arrepientes? Nuestra raza somos así. Muy... temperamentales."

"Mfmfmf. … En absoluto." le responde Furuta todo cariñoso, diciéndole a su amada reina-conejo "Si alguna vez te pones así conmigo... mis sentimientos por ti seguirían siendo los mismos. … Te quiero, Tyuule." y con sonrojo amoroso en sus mejillas, Tyuule se deja besar por Furuta, en un beso corto y escueto... pero con que sobran las palabras para ver lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Claro que en cuando sus labios se separan... a ambos les da la risa, al ver el numerito que hay montado frente a ellos. Pero aun con eso... Tyuule denota que algo hay en Furuta, algo dentro de él, que ni siquiera con ella se atreve a hablar. Algo que tiene que ver con lo que Yanagida ha ido a hacer allí: con la familia. Aunque Delilah es obvio que ha conseguido convencer, aunque sea incluso por la fuerza (con la aprobación de la madre del teniente, siendo evidente quien lleva realmente los pantalones en la casa de los Yanagida), que lo suyo con Akira va a tirar adelante, se ponga quien se ponga por en medio, aunque quien sabe.

Pero ninguno de ellos, tampoco sospecha, o tal vez sí, sobre todo el teniente Yanagida... de que algo puede pasar. Algo tal vez ya visto y previsible. ¿Pero y si...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Campo de maniobras, 1er Regimiento de Chasseus, Distrito de Verdun, Francia.**

 **5:00 PM hora local**

Bajo un cielo gris y una persistente lluvia, en medio de un gran valle, en un campo fangoso, con montículos de tierra, y con algunos hierbajos cómo compañía, llena de gotas de rocío, ha permanecido ahí, impasible, viendo la vida pasar. Pero cómo en el poema de Goethe, el gran hombre de letras alemán del siglo XVIII y principios del XIX, no es más que una florecilla, un pensamiento en vez de una violeta, condenada a morir bajo el corpiño de una muchacha loca. Y tal vez la florecilla piense, todavía con orgullo... es ella, al menos, quien la muerte me da, con sus pies lindos. La diferencia pero... es que esos pies lindos, esa muchacha loca, cómo en el poema de Goethe... son unas orugas metálicas que la aplastan sin miramientos, rápidamente, sin ser consciente ni haber notado el fin de su efímera y rápida existencia... bajo un peso de 55 toneladas.

Una pequeña pero intimidante columna de carros de combate o MBT's _AMX-56 Leclerc_ (que toma el nombre de Philippe Leclerc, General francés y líder de las fuerzas de la Francia Libre durante la 2 ªG.M.), en su camuflaje tipo CEC verde, marrón y negro, que avanza lenta pero poderosa, a cierta velocidad, sobre un terreno fangoso y casi impracticable, por haber llovido persistentemente, cómo tan acostumbrados están... en Francia.

Cada carro, con su correspondiente tripulación de tres hombres (comandante, artillero y conductor), en el MBT del Ejército francés, uno de los mejores del mundo sin ser de los más caros (6.000.000 € la unidad, cuando un T-90 ruso cuesta 2,3 millones, o un Challenger 2 británico unos 4 millones; pero más barato que un M1 Abrams estadounidense con 6,2 millones o un Leopard 2 alemán con 8 millones). Con blindaje compuesto de acero, titanio y _NERA_ con 60mm de espesor; cañón _GIAT CN120-26/52/ Nexter F1_ de 120mm de anima lisa, con sistema de cargador automático de 22 proyectiles que le da una cadencia de tiro de 12 disparos por minuto, más 18 proyectiles extra almacenados en la propia torreta, que pueden ser de diferente tipo y poder destructivo; así cómo las cuatro ametralladoras, las dos c.50 (12,3 mm) _M2HB_ , una sobre la torreta y otra integrada bajo el cañón, y otras dos c.30 (7,62 mm) _AAT-52_ de diseño francés, sobre la torreta, una al lateral y otra al frente, con una pequeña placa blindada delante. Con sistemas de tiro y gestión de combate computerizados que le dan capacidad para acertar objetivos en movimiento y en cualquier situación, incluso sin visibilidad. Todo impulsado por un motor diésel hiperbárico de ocho cilindros y 1500 caballos de potencia. Un alarde de tecnología francesa, que aunque siempre ha tenido cierto complejo de inferioridad frente a la alemana... resulta obvio la razón por la que estos monstruos mecánicos no están en Alnus: el complejo de inferioridad lo tendrían los japoneses y chilenos con sus Type 74 y Leopard I, una generación por detrás del Leclerc. También es cierto, que tanques tan informatizados, potentes y precisos, no han sido necesarios en Alnus. Pero y si...

Todo esto, en un lugar... que hace un siglo, fue escenario de una de las más brutales, largas y sangrientas batallas de toda la historia: Verdún. La cual se alargó entre enero y diciembre de 1916, entre fuerzas alemanas y francesas, en una locura máxima y sin sentido, de ofensivas, contraofensivas, cargas de artillería masivas que duraban días seguidos... y así casi hasta el infinito, con un saldo de muertos de cerca de medio millón entre ambos bandos, sumando el cerca de millón de heridos, entre mutilados, ciegos por los gases asfixiantes, lesionados, o... completamente locos y perturbados de por vida. La "maravillosa" guerra mecanizada e industrializada con la que empezaba el siglo XX, en su máximo "esplendor".

Y no muy lejos de esta columna de carros franceses... uno de los muchos cementerios militares, repletos de cruces cristianas, observando la escena... y quien sabe si los restos que contienen bajo ellos, retorciéndose en ellas, al ver que en 100 años, la humanidad sigue... más o menos igual: la guerra sigue siendo algo plenamente vigente; incluso algo... intrínsecamente humano. Algo que... cierto ser cuya oscuridad incluso sobrepasa lo más oscuro que se pueda imaginar... tiene en cuenta. Muy... en cuenta.

Sobre la columna de tres tanques, a no mucha altura, les sobrevuelan al menos dos helicópteros de combate, sendos _Eurocopter EC-665 HAD Tiger_ , es decir, en su versión con armamento anti-tanque (cañón de 30mm _GIAT 30_ ; 2 misiles aire-aire _Mistral_ ; 8 misiles anti-tanque _AGM-114 Hellfire_ ), de la Armée de Terre, en el mismo patrón de camuflaje que los tanques. La columna de blindados pesados avanza y avanza con firmeza, haciendo temblar el suelo a su paso y dejando su pesada huella en el fango. Cuando...

A distancia de ellos, de aproximadamente 1100-1200 metros, en el límite de la llanura y un bosque, sobresalen, más lentos y perezosos, avanzando... otros cinco carros de combate, claramente más anticuados: varios _AMX-30B2_ , con su sistema vetusto y aparatoso de reflector de búsqueda sobre el cañón y la mira infrarroja o IR a la izquierda de la torreta (cómo en los Tipo 74 que se ven en el anime/manga). En ese momento... uno de esos viejos carros abre fuego con su cañón de 105mm... en un disparo "falso", es decir, simulado, con una gran bocanada de humo blanco por la boca del cañón.

La columna de carros Leclerc reacciona rápido, girando con una sorprendente precisión, al mismo tiempo, hacia la izquierda, y acelerando rápidamente, pese a su peso de 55 toneladas. A pesar de lo muy irregular del terreno, de incluso los montículos de tierra... los AMX-56 avanzan sin perturbarse, girando al mismo tiempo, las torretas hacia su objetivo... y apuntando sus cañones de 120mm, manteniéndolos, gracias al sistema de guía y tiro por ordenador, perfectamente alineados. Hasta que...

Los tres modernos tanques, en movimiento y sobre terreno muy inestable, abren fuego al mismo tiempo... dando perfectamente en la diana a tres de los cinco AMX-30 que han osado atacarles. Dos se convierten automáticamente en un amasijo de hierro en llamas, y el tercero... es volado muy virulentamente en mil pedazos, saliendo la torreta disparada por un lado, una oruga por otro, ruedas, el cañón, volando de aquí para allá y cayendo a decenas de metros, dejando dónde antes había un tanque entero, una grande y redonda marca negra, de cenizas y llamas.

Los otros dos tanques, avanzan más si cabe... pero uno de los dos helicópteros Tiger, aun a mucha distancia, fija los objetivos en su mira computerizada de última generación... y dispara dos misiles anti-tanque. Y en un visto y no visto... los dos AMX-30B2 que aun quedaban rodando, son destruidos. Cinco viejas glorias mecánicas, convertidas en segundos, en chatarra en llamas. Todo esto, observado desde una distancia prudencial, por...

" _Damas y caballeros. Acaban ustedes de presenciar en acción, a una pequeña parte de los carros de combate Leclerc del primer regimiento de cazadores, de la 7ª brigada acorazada, con base aquí, en Verdún. Junto a ellos, los helicópteros Tiger del 1er regimiento de helicópteros de combate, de la 4ª brigada de aerocombate, con base en Phalsbourg. La élite de nuestras fuerzas de combate acorazadas._ " exclama una simpática voz masculina... por unos altavoces, situados a lado y lado... de un palco lleno de público que ha asistido a lo que no ha sido ninguna batalla ni agresión: sino unas maniobras con fuego real, contra unos tanques viejos y no tripulados, accionados por control remoto. Y un público, numeroso, formado por alrededor de 50 personas, la mayoría personal militar, pero también, por unos pocos... políticos. Un público que aplaude el espectáculo ciertamente espectacular que acaban de presenciar en vivo y en directo. La voz de los altavoces sigue " _A continuación, serán ustedes testigos de un simulacro de operación contraterrorista, con la intervención de tropas y aeronaves del 4º regimiento de helicópteros de Fuerzas Especiales o RHFS, integrado en el mando nacional francés de Fuerzas Especiales._ "

El público vuelve a aplaudir, retirándose del escenario los tres MBT's Leclerc, mientras los bomberos militares de la propia base apagan con mangueras y espuma el fuego de los cinco AMX-30 en llamas. Unos aplausos que son con mayor o menor entusiasmo, esto último sobre todo... entre los políticos presentes en el palco. Unos políticos eso sí... muy y muy importantes, los de mayor rango del país. Porque en medio del palco, a primera fila, él, quien ostenta la máxima posición de poder en la potencia europea... y uno de los cuatro integrantes de la Coalición de Liberación al otro lado de la puerta de Ginza, está allí, junto a otros dos hombres a lado y lado que juegan un papel directo en las fuerzas que Francia tiene desplegadas en el otro mundo.

Y es que él, el Presidente de la República, Cloud Troffau, quien está allí más que nada por motivos de agenda... pese a que su cabeza, va a mil, por razones de sobras conocidas por todo el mundo... pero él, cómo jefe del Estado francés, mucho más todavía. Le acompañan a su derecha el ministro de defensa (que substituyó a la asesinada Allain Gabrielle), y también ministro de asuntos exteriores, Valéry Garçon... y a su izquierda, el Jefe de Estado Mayor (C.E.M.A.), General François Gaullinpac, en su uniforme de camuflaje tipo CEC, con boina militar negra con las cuatro estrellas de cuatro puntas que le identifican con tal rango, al contrario que el Presidente y el Ministro, de traje y corbata. En cuando terminan los aplausos...

" … ¿Tanto tenemos que disimular ante nosotros mismos que aquí no está pasando nada?" dice el Presidente en voz baja, y a su lado, el ministro Garçon, sin haberlo captado a la primera, le responde "¿? Sé que no es ninguna novedad, Presidente Troffau, pero... se le ve preocupado. Y aun más que de costumbre."

" He leído los últimos informes de inteligencia. Y nuestros aliados de la coalición coinciden en lo mismo. … Lo de ayer en Washington fue obra suya. … Richard Stravinski. … Cómo siempre, las dudas me invaden. Pero yo prefiero llamarlo... prudencia antes que penitencia." dice el Presidente francés, con la mano derecha en la barbilla, pensativo, cuando a su lado, bajo su uniforme de camuflaje, le suena el móvil al Jefe de Estado Mayor, respondiendo éste al aparato...

"Gaullinpac al habla. … Bien. ¿Ha sido supervisado el cargamento durante el trayecto? … Perfecto. Prosigan con la vigilancia durante el resto del traslado hacia Base Alnus. … Sobre todo, que nuestros hombres allí, bajo la supervisión de la teniente-coronel, se aseguren que sea debidamente resguardada en el arsenal principal de la base. Del resto, ocúpense cómo estaba previsto junto a nuestros aliados. … En su debido momento, si es necesario, se mandará el resto. Si el Presidente Troffau, lo autoriza. … Bien. Manténgame informado." y el General francés acaba colgando el móvil... habiendo sido escuchado por el ministro de defensa Garçon, que ha escuchado algo de la conversación... extraño, preguntando...

"General... la llamada era de..." y al instante, el General Gaullinpac, todo serio, metiéndose de nuevo el smartphone bajo el uniforme, le responde "Acabo de recibir confirmación del comando de fuerzas aéreas estratégicas, señor ministro. Los dos _Airbus A400M_ con el triple cargamento para Alnus, acaban de aterrizar en la base aérea de Iruma. El viejo _M45_ desmontado y el pequeño satélite de reconocimiento y comunicaciones para ser lanzado alrededor de Falmart, el _FALM-COAL-01_ , han llegado según el plazo establecido, en perfectas condiciones y sin ningún contratiempo. De pasada, se ha probado en muy largos trayectos nuestros nuevos aviones de transporte, y..." va explicando el General... mientras el Presidente Troffau se pone aun más serio por momentos, cómo si... ocultase algo, cosa de la que su ministro se ha dado cuenta, exclamando Garçon "Todo eso ya lo sé de antemano, General. Lo que quiero saber es a que se refiere con lo de... resguardar en el arsenal principal... oh" exclama con sorpresa al darse cuenta, de "algo" que los franceses tienen en Alnus y que aun no han sacado de allí, la...

" … La... la cabeza nuclear que mi antecesora... no... no puede ser verdad. … Presidente Troffau... usted ha..." dice Garçon quedándose parado del todo, al darse cuenta de que... le han ocultado algo sumamente importante. Gaullinpac y Troffau se miran serios y preocupados, seriamente preocupados, el uno al otro sin decir nada por un instante, ante la incomprensión del propio ministro de Defensa, a quien le han ocultado algo extremadamente gordo. Ignorando los tres por completo, lo que sucede ante ellos, en el campo de maniobras, cuando desde un gran helicóptero _Eurocopter EC-725 Caracal_ de la armée de terre, en camuflaje gris, suspendido en el aire a una altura de 30 metros, van descendiendo en cuerdas en sus arneses, las tropas de asalto del 1er RHC o 1er regimiento de helicópteros de combate, con los uniformes de combate completos de camuflaje, cascos Spectra, caras embadurnadas de grasa y armados con los FAMAS G2, cubiertos al mismo tiempo por dos helicópteros de combate Tigre desde el cielo, simulando el asalto sobre una posición terrorista fortificada.

Pero esto... son guerras ficticias, simples maniobras, y lo que a Troffau le da vueltas y más vueltas a la cabeza... es que la guerra real, palpable, y sus más terribles consecuencias, se desaten en Falmart, por unos planes de quien no debe de ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado, tiene en mente. Ignorando ellos, la coalición y ambos mundos, que...

" … Sí, ministro Garçon. … He ordenado un protocolo 4. … Junto al cohete y el satélite... se ha enviado en secreto otra cabeza nuclear hacia base Alnus." le dice seriamente el Presidente Trouffau al ministro de defensa Garçon, que se queda de piedra, exclamando éste "Q... qué? … ¿Protocolo 4? ¿Sin informar a nuestros aliados de la coalición? ¿Ni siquiera a la OTAN? ¡Eso va en contra de los tratados de..." pero le corta enseguida el General Gaullinpac, que aun más serio que el ministro, con una mirada muy endurecida, le responde "Sabemos a que se refiere... ministro. Pero son las órdenes del Presidente Troffau aquí presente... y es mi deber obedecerlas, más cuando son no sólo en pro de la Seguridad Nacional de Francia... sino de la supervivencia de ambos mundos."

"Pero... Presidente... No me importa si me lo han ocultado, pero... protocolo 4... usted ya sabe que el siguiente, el protocolo 5... es su autorización para hacer uso de nuestra capacidad nuclear para terminar con amenazas máximas contra nuestro país y sus ciudadanos. ¿No cree que un territorio que no es nuestro y que ni siquiera es nuestro mundo..." dice visiblemente preocupado, incluso un tanto exaltado el ministro, al acabar de descubrir que una segunda cabeza nuclear francesa, está a punto de llegar a Alnus. Pero el Presidente de la República, mirando muy serio hacia las maniobras que se desarrollan ante él, le responde, con más trascendencia que nunca "Nuestros aliados de la coalición lo tienen tan o más claro que yo. … Debemos prepararnos para lo peor, Garçon. … Jean-Paul Sartre dijo _una batalla perdida es una batalla que uno piensa que ha perdido_. Lo último que debemos hacer... es darla por perdida antes incluso de empezarla. Y hay que estar a punto para lo que pueda venir... o para no dejar nada a un enemigo declarado que sigue siendo un verdadero misterio. Y cual será su verdadero objetivo, conociendo lo que ahora conozco por los informes del DGSI, puede ser algo... aaaggghhhh... ni las peores pesadillas kafkianas se podrán comparar con lo que pueda pasar. Y si pasa lo que no queremos que pase... habrá que asegurarnos que no lo consigan. Por eso..."

El desconcierto para el ministro Válery Garçon es máximo. El propio Presidente de la República y el Jefe de Estado Mayor le han ocultado algo que también han ocultado a sus aliados de la Coalición. Una segunda cabeza nuclear llegará muy pronto a Alnus, más que cómo arma... cómo seguro por lo que pase de ahora en adelante. Porque, parafraseando cómo el propio Presidente Troffau, a Jean-Paul Sartre, quien también dijo _con las palabras se cargan las pistolas_ , lo único que conocen de Richard Stravinski son eso, palabras. No tienen idea, ni ellos ni casi nadie, de en que consistirán... los hechos. Unos hechos que cuando lleguen, puede que sea demasiado tarde y demasiado... Pero el disparo de la pistola de Stravinski, de seguro será, incluso más que hiriente o mortal; será...

Cuando por los altavoces alrededor del palco de autoridades se anuncia el fin exitoso de la maniobra de tropas aerotransportadas... y la entrada en escena de fuerzas de artillería con cañones autopropulsados de 155mm _CAESAR_... un hombre de traje y corbata oscuras con gabardina negra... y una mirada fría, del propio cuerpo de guardaespaldas del Presidente, los GSPR ( _Groupe de Sécurité de la Présidence de la République_ ), con su correspondiente placa identificativa colgando del cuello... y bajo su chaqueta, el bastón extensible ASP y una pequeña 9mm _Glock 26_ , listas para ser usadas a la más mínima amenaza física contra el jefe de Estado francés... El guardaespaldas, tapándose la boca por un lado, le dice algo en voz baja al General Gaullinpac, quedándose éste aun más serio, tal vez... porque ha llegado el momento de "charlar" con "alguien". El guardaespaldas se retira unos pasos para atrás, y el ministro contempla, aun más descolocado si cabe, cómo el General le dice, o transmite sería mejor decir, el "mensaje" al Presidente, a la oreja, en voz muy baja... causando una reacción más acusada, de intriga, a Troffau.

"¿? ¿Presidente Troffau? ¿Ocurre..." pregunta extrañado el ministro Garçon, dejándole el Presidente con la pregunta en los labios, exclamando con sequedad e incluso frialdad "Discúlpanos un momento, Valéry. Disfruta de las maniobras."

El ministro Garçon se queda ya descolocado del todo, ya sin saber que decir, intrigado a más no poder... por ser consciente de que su superior y el Jefe de Estado Mayor, le están ocultando algo. Y está en lo cierto. Lo que ignora el ministro de defensa francés... es que el Presidente también lo ignora, y está a punto de saber que...

Vuelve a llover sobre el campo de maniobras de Chasseurs, y el guardaespaldas del GSPR que le ha informado antes al General, abre un paraguas plegable rápidamente para cubrir al Presidente de la lluvia... mientras Gaullinpac no se inmuta para nada, mojándose todo el uniforme y la boina militar negra. Andan los tres hombres, rodeados y protegidos por otros tres guardaespaldas... con la empuñadura de sus pistolas visibles por encima sus pantalones. Andan un trecho no muy largo, hacia dónde los barracones y hangares de vehículos de la base, al lado del cual, hay un improvisado aparcamiento para los coches de las autoridades que han acudido a presenciar la exhibición de maniobras de la armée de terre... guiándolos el guardaespaldas con el paraguas, hacia una furgoneta negra y nueva _Peugeot Traveller Long Bussiness VIP_ con las lunas tintadas... pese a lo cual, se fijan ambos hombres que alguien les espera en una de las cuatro plazas traseras oblicuas (es decir, dos mirando delante y dos detrás, con una pequeña mesa en medio). Alrededor de la susodicha furgoneta... otros guardaespaldas del GSPR, esta vez, empuñando subfusiles de 9mm _Brügger & Thomet MP9_. Uno de ellos, abre la puerta lateral corredera de la furgoneta... y Troffau descubre ya esperándoles en la furgoneta, un hombre maduro, de más de 55 años, no demasiado alto pero aun corpulento, con cabello canoso peinado en ralla... y un único ojo azul a la vista, por llevar el otro cubierto con un parche negro. Un hombre intrigante e interesante, llamado...

"Les estaba esperando, caballeros. Un placer conocer al mismísimo "jefe" en persona, mfmfmf. … Mi nombre es Thierry Lafonte. Agente del DGSI y jefe de la oficina de coordinación en seguridad nacional en asuntos de la Región Especial. En otras palabras. Soy..." dice hablando elegante cómo siempre, él, el veterano e inteligente agente del DGSI... y superior de la teniente-coronel Jilien Migasho, quien está también bajo sus órdenes. Un hombre, que la lógica puede hacer pensar que estará allí por la nueva maniobra del propio Presidente francés. Pero en realidad... es por algo mucho peor, aunque cueste de creer.

"Ya me acuerdo de usted. Leí el informe confidencial del DGSI sobre la reunión con su agente en el ejército y en Base Alnus, y esos asesinatos en..." responde el Presidente Troffau, serio. Lafonte les invita a entrar con la mano, subiendo ambos hombres a la furgoneta y sentándose en los asientos forrados en cuero traseros, de cara al agente del DGSI.

Lafonte, en uno de los opuestos, sentado y de brazos cruzados... con su rostro siempre enigmático, le responde a Troffau "Es bueno oír eso, señor Presidente. Pero cómo habrá oído de nosotros... en inteligencia, las casualidades no existen. Y esos asesinatos... resulta ya claro a estas alturas que existe, un, digamos... verso suelto, o... tercer factor, ahí fuera, en alguna parte, que está haciendo el trabajo sucio por nosotros. Y que puede seguir actuando... para allanarnos el camino. ¿Con que objetivo? Él sabrá."

"Eso es lo de menos, señor Lafonte." le responde el Presidente, irritado, por no gustarle lo que acaba de oír, siguiendo "Es un asesino. Nada más que eso. Limítense a obtener información sobre él y si puede ser... a identificarle. Del resto, se encargará la Policía con mucho gusto. Las razones que tenga para asesinar a esos agentes de la CIA en nuestro país..." pero Lafonte, con su mirada en su único ojo impasible y enigmática al mismo tiempo, demostrando... que es un verdadero gato viejo en lo suyo y un tipo de inteligencia sublime, le responde "¿Asesinar? ¿Quien asesina a quien aquí... señor Presidente? Aquí todos somos asesinos. En política, cómo en el espionaje, no existen amigos. Sólo intereses. ¿Enemigos? Eso siempre ha sido la excusa para llevar a los incautos al matadero en... su nombre."

" … Qué quiere decir. Hable claro, señor Lafonte." dice el Presidente mostrándose más irritado si cabe, y Lafonte, con una tímida sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en sus labios, tras unos segundos de silencio, le responde " … Mfmfmf. … No se preocupe... daremos con él. Tengo... cierto chivatazo desde el otro lado del Canal de la Mancha. Cierto periodista británico está investigando a fondo a Richard Stravinski. Su familia. Su pasado. Su... carrera en la CIA y la NSA. Y todo gracias... a un extraño contacto que le ha dado una información que... sólo la coalición poseemos. Bueno, la Coalición y... Estados Unidos. ¿Comprende por donde van los tiros?"

"¿? Hable claro, señor Lafonte. Me gustaría saber que..." y Lafonte le corta enseguida, respondiéndole algo que deja al Presidente Troffau sorprendido... pero no tanto al General, que está más pendiente de otra "cosa" que debe decir a su comandante en jefe, cuando el espía francés suelta " … Hablo del proyecto 2/71 del que Richard Stravinski fue su responsable hace 45 años... y ahora. La PSIA en Japón obtuvo esta información de Graham Morris. El viejo zorro de Komakodo proporcionó esa información a la cúpula de Alnus, y mi agente allí, la teniente-coronel Migasho, me ha proporcionado una copia completa de toda esa información a mi personalmente. La directora del CNI en España y cierto agente de la ANI en Chile, también poseen ya dicha información. Información que sin embargo... puede ser sólo la punta del iceberg. Ni siquiera un cubito de hielo."

"¡Ejem, ejem!" espeta entonces el General, aclarándose la garganta para recordar... que están allí por otra cosa, y Lafonte cómo no, lo capta a la primera, exclamando con ironía el veterano agente del DGSI "Oh... mfmfmf, vaya, se me ha ido el santo al cielo. Que memoria la mía, mfmfmf … Presidente Troffau... lo cierto, es que le he llamado personalmente, para informarle en persona. O tal vez... para que el General le pida permiso para poder dar caza a un objetivo extremadamente importante."

"¿? Qué objetivo." pregunta el Presidente, intrigado de verdad por querer saber el motivo de que esté en esa furgoneta oscura, hablando cara a cara con ese hombre de habla y maneras elegantes, pero sobre todo... intrigantes. Y la respuesta de Lafonte, le aclara las dudas, o... tal vez no, diciendo el espía " … ¿Le suena de algo el nombre... de Karl Brugenau?"

Cómo buen político, no le daría más importancia si no afectara directamente a sus intereses políticos... y personales. Pero al oír ese nombre y apellido... su cara de sorpresa, aunque seria, es ya imposible de ocultar para alguien que nunca se exalta por casi nada. Sabe que ese nombre, está en busca y captura por su país... y sus aliados de la Coalición, sin haber dado con él.

" … Sí. … Sí que me suena. ¡Ja! Incluso el informe del DGSI sobre Brugenau... lo redactó usted mismo. Y por ello, conozco de la amenaza que supone. Pero hay algo que me cuesta de entender. Usted mismo, en dicho informe... cree estar bastante seguro que el tal Karl Brugenau, es un peligro incluso mayor que Richard Stravinski. Quisiera saber el por qué." le pregunta todo serio el Presidente a ese agente de inteligencia con un solo ojo, quien sin borrar esa enigmática sonrisilla de sus labios... da una respuesta que descoloca aun más a Troffau, diciendo Lafonte " … Es mejor que no responda a esa pregunta, Presidente."

"¿Qué?" espeta Troffau descolocado, mientras a su lado, el General Gaullinpac permanece muy serio, sin abrir la boca, y Lafonte, responde, intrigante una vez más, al Presidente de la República, explicándole "Ante una pesadilla viviente cómo él... lo mejor es no saber más de lo necesario... y olvidarlo cómo si nunca hubiese existido. Esa es la clave, Presidente Troffau. … Borrar de la faz de la Tierra... la existencia de Karl Brugenau."

"Eso no va a poder ser. Tenemos unos compromisos que cumplir con nuestros aliados de la Coalición de Liberación. Y por lo que sé, capturar con vida a ese Karl Brugenau, es una de ellas. Qué hizo, qué hace o... quien es en realidad, reconozco que no sé ni una mínima parte de los detalles." responde el Presidente francés, altivo y contundente, cosa extraña en alguien que es la prudencia y la duda personificadas... pero Lafonte, con una risilla enigmática entre dientes, le responde "Mfmfmfmf... entonces para que envía una segunda cabeza nuclear a Base Alnus, señor Presidente?"

Troffau se queda helado en ese instante, al darse cuenta de que algo que intenta manejar en el más estricto secreto, en realidad está bajo conocimiento de más gente de lo que cree: de los servicios de inteligencia. Endureciendo la mirada con mala cara hacia ese enigmático espía con un parche en un ojo cómo si de un pirata se tratara, llega a sentirse incluso...

" … ¿Debo interpretar sus palabras cómo un chantaje político, señor Lafonte? Qué quiere de mi en realidad en todo esto. Por qué debemos eliminar a Karl Brugenau sin motivos. Y por qué tendría que traicionar la confianza con nuestros aliados en esta cuestión." exclama el Presidente francés ya con indisimulada mala cara, denotando incluso que se siente incómodo en esta situación... pero una vez más, todo intrigante, Lafonte le responde "Usted ya la ha traicionado esa confianza, Mesie President. Sólo manda esa cabeza nuclear porque una vez más, cómo otras veces en el pasado... cree que Francia no podrá contra algo así, y será necesario abandonar Falmart y destruir la puerta en la huida. ¿No es eso lo que realmente piensa en el fondo... Presidente Troffau?" dice Lafonte con una mirada inquisitorial fría hacia el Presidente, que hace ver que se mantiene firme... pero está claramente incómodo en esta situación, siguiendo Lafonte "Pero Francia tiene una historia muy, muy larga. Qué cree que harían sus antecesores en el cargo ante algo así, mh? Yo le puedo responder si quiere. … El mismísimo Napoleón dijo _Imposible es una palabra que se encuentra sólo en el diccionario de los necios_. En otras palabras, Presidente... si vamos a por él... vamos sin importar las consecuencias y sin contemplaciones. Eso siempre será mejor... que dejarle con vida. Puede estar seguro."

"¿Está usted hablando... de un crimen de Estado? ¿Que Francia vuelva a los años de la guerra de Argelia o cuando hundimos el Rainbow Warrior en el '85? ¿De verdad cree que estaré dispuesto a autorizar eso?" dice Troffau más serio que nunca, incluso desafiante ante quien tiene enfrente... mientras el General Gaullinpac sigue en completo silencio; respondiendo Lafonte, ya dejándose de enigmas y yendo directamente al grano "Lo autorizará... Presidente. Lo... autorizará. ¿Y sabe por qué? … Porque ese sujeto está metido de lleno en la conspiración del proyecto 2/71. No... no es sólo que esté metido. Porque la coordina. La sustenta. Le da... sentido a algo que no lo tiene para cualquier ser humano o incluso... para los Dioses. … Brugenau, estoy convencido... está incluso por encima de Richard Stravinski... y está con quien está por encima de éste. ¿Con quien? … Eso es lo que incluso a alguien cómo yo me da verdadero terror. … Y por eso, le vuelvo a preguntar... que hubiera hecho uno de sus antecesores en el cargo?"

" … Lo que pensamos de la muerte sólo tiene importancia por lo que la muerte nos hace pensar de la vida. Charles... de Gaulle." dice Troffau trascendente de verdad con los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos, serio de verdad, sigue "… Si se piensa en profundidad... mi responsabilidad cómo Presidente de la República, es garantizar la seguridad y libertad de los 67 millones de franceses. Pero cómo líder de Francia, al igual que los líderes de España, Chile, Japón... incluso de la Emperatriz Piña Co Lada... lo que importa al final, es salvar todas esas vidas, y salvar en consecuencia... ambos mundos. … Pero antes... quiero saber los detalles. Si voy a autorizar un asesinato de Estado... quiero saber dónde y cómo."

"General Gaullinpac... explíqueselo usted." dice el veterano espía, pasándole la patata caliente al Jefe de Estado Mayor... pero antes de que pueda hablar, el Presidente, entre sorprendido y enfadado, exclama "¿El Jefe de Estado... … Usted ya lo sabía, no es cierto? Eso significa que..."

"¡Ejem! Señor Presidente... se lo explicaré brevemente." dice el General que hasta ahora ha ejercito de mero espectador dentro de esa furgoneta oscura rodeada de guardaespaldas armados del GSPR, imperturbables y atentos bajo la incesante lluvia que golpea sobre el techo y ventanillas del vehículo, explicando el General "Karl Brugenau, según diversas fuentes que no me corresponde a mi mencionar, sino al DGSI, y particularmente al señor Lafonte... se encuentra en Venezuela. Y dentro de... 32 horas, sabemos en que lugar se encontrará exactamente. Cómo Jefe de Estado Mayor he solicitado a los altos mandos de la Marina Nacional para que elijan la mejor manera de actuar. Y han tomado una decisión. Pero... esta decisión táctica, depende de la decisión política. Necesitamos su aprobación para actuar en el momento oportuno con las armas oportunas... y así liquidar a Karl Brugenau."

" … Se refiere a los daños colaterales. ¿Verdad?" pregunta Troffau ya incluso un tanto indignado, al comprobar él mismo que la política muchas veces, puede llegar a extremos intolerables, cómo tantas y tantas veces se ha visto por todo el mundo y en la historia; y demostrando que Troffau al menos... conserva aun cierto sentido de la humanidad. Pero quien tiene delante, no demuestra al menos, pararse a preocuparse por eso, replicando Lafonte "Sinceramente, Presidente. La vida de señores de la droga, traficantes, guerrilleros... gente corrupta y corrompida... y la de Karl Brugenau, no deben preocuparnos ni un segundo. Ni tampoco de quien puede estar allí para reclamarlo para ellos."

"A quien se refiere." pregunta intrigado el Presidente... pero el agente del DGSI, esta vez, haciéndose el despistado de una manera muy creíble, le responde " … Nada que no nos incumba ni nos desvíe del objetivo principal. General... siga con su explicación."

"Entendido." responde el General, que sentado al lado del Presidente y ante su atenta y muy seria expresión, le explica "Karl Brugenau se encontrará en cierta villa muy remota y aislada del oeste de Venezuela, no muy lejos de la frontera con Colombia. En un sitio llamado... Cochinilla. Un lugar que por la información que hemos obtenido por nuestros propios satélites, es un epicentro muy activo de la producción de drogas duras en toda Sudamérica. La cuestión es que en ese momento exacto, Brugenau se encontrará con quien manda ahí: "payaso loco", el más importante señor de la droga en toda América Latina. Un lugar que además, está protegido con muchos hombres armados. Incluso con policías y militares venezolanos corruptos. Enviar fuerzas aerotransportadas y de fuerzas especiales de la Marina Nacional, resultaría complejo y requeriría tiempo. Pero cómo no es el caso... la solución más fácil a veces, puede ser la correcta."

"Sé lo que piensa, Presidente." dice Lafonte, ahora más que intrigante... con intención de intrigar a su máximo superior, diciéndole "Dónde está la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros. Entre quien mata... y también mata. Dígaselo a nuestras tropas y las de nuestros aliados al otro lado de la puerta. Pero para serle franco... visto lo acontecido ayer en Estados Unidos... mi venerable abuela que en paz descanse, siempre decía un viejo y popular proverbio francés. … Llamar al gato... gato. Pero yendo directamente al grano... matando a ese ser que ni siquiera se merece que le llamen ser humano, es la mejor manera de evitar algo... que es mucho peor que cualquier cosa que podamos imaginar. Mandar armas nucleares a Alnus puede ser una solución temporal. Matar a Karl Brugenau ES el remedio."

Troffau está más ahora, más dubitativo que nunca: dar autorización o no, a una operación militar contra Karl Brugenau, o mejor sería decir... a un crimen de estado, que no va a tener una única víctima, sino... muchas: daños colaterales lo llaman en la guerra moderna.

Por no mencionar un detalle que a ti, lector, puede que se te haya pasado por alto, pero el viejo proverbio francés... va con segundas? ¿Y eso querrá decir que...

Sea cómo sea, presionado ante un silencio que se hace ensordecedor y unas dudas que en su cabeza le atormentan... al final, la balanza se decanta por un lado. Y ese lado es...

" … Tienen mi autorización, General." responde Troffau al Jefe de Estado Mayor francés, que muy serio, le hace que sí con la cabeza. Y sacándose enseguida su smartphone de debajo su uniforme de camuflaje...

 _**** Unos instantes después: en algún lugar indeterminado del océano Atlántico ****_

Es el responsable del más nuevo "juguete" de la Marine Nationale que ha entrado en servicio no hace ni un mes. Ha asumido más que con orgullo, cómo un peldaño más a una dilatada carrera militar cómo capitán de navío, el dirigir el rumbo y la tripulación de 12 oficiales, entre los que está él, y los 48 suboficiales que hay a bordo. Una responsabilidad... que debe acatar con silencio, por la sencilla razón que está ahí para llevar a cabo una misión confidencial que los suboficiales no tienen derecho a saber de que va, y que él mismo debe acatar y olvidar... si es que llega a realizarse. Porque ahora, esa es la cuestión.

Él, el capitán de navío Juilius Peris, hombre alto y fuerte, de cabello y espesa barba pelirrojas, ojos verdes tirando a amarillentos y rostro de facciones robustas, que combina buen humor con disciplina... es quien dirige el _Suffren_ , el nuevo submarino nuclear de ataque francés de la clase _Barracuda_ , y que viene a sustituir en la ESNA (siglas en francés de Escuadrón de Submarinos de Ataque Nucleares), a su antecesor, el clase _Rubis_ con más de 30 años de servicio en la Marine Nationale. Un submarino de última generación que a parte de su propulsión nuclear que le da una autonomía entre 10 y 15 veces mayor que sus homólogos diésel-eléctrico, dispone de sistemas informáticos, electrónicos, de comunicaciones, y por supuesto, de armamento... de último grito: minas marinas _FG29_ ; torpedos _FG21 Artemis_ ; misiles anti-buque _Exocet SM39 block2_ ; y una novedad respecto a su antecesor: los nuevos misiles de crucero _MDCN_ ( _Missile de Croisière Naval_ ). El arma idónea... para la misión que espera confirmación.

Un capitán que en ese instante, baja desde afuera, es decir... desde el puente de observación por la escalerilla, hacia abajo, a la sala de control o "war room" del submarino a secas, repleta de pantallas led táctiles y otros sistemas informáticos manejadas por muchos operarios de uniforme y gorra azul de marineros franceses, así cómo los dos que manejan el propio rumbo del submarino... y en medio, en una zona un poco más elevada, el sistema del periscopio. Todo con una tenue luz blanca, lo que significa que ese momento no están en situación ni de alerta ni aun menos de zafarrancho de combate. Un submarino que en ese momento navega sobre la superficie, en medio de una fuerte borrasca en el exterior, sobre un océano embravecido. Mientras el capitán se quita la parka azul mojada del tremendo temporal de afuera, y antes de que pueda dar ninguna instrucción... el suboficial de mayor rango del puente de mando, un mayor...

"¡Capitán! Hace escasos momentos ha llegado esta transmisión encriptada vía satélite para usted, señor. Urgente. Un mensaje directo del Estado Mayor desde París." exclama el joven suboficial con disciplina militar, firme y saludando al capitán del submarino con la mano derecha... y con la izquierda, entregándole un papel impreso con el mensaje en cuestión, respondiendo el capitán pelirrojo con cierta indiferencia "Gracias, mayor. Llevaba esperando esas malditas instrucciones desde que partimos de Brest hace más de 48 horas."

El capitán del submarino nuclear de ataque recoge el papel... leyendo en silencio el mensaje en cuestión de segundos... y aplastando el papel en una bola al terminar.

"¿Señor?" pregunta unos pasos tras el capitán, su oficial ayudante o segundo a bordo, el alférez de navío Jeaun Bredget, hombre mucho más joven de raza negra, de aspecto claramente serio. El capitán, gira el cuello hacia su segundo, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios y la mirada decidida, responde " … Se acabó el aburrimiento, alférez. Por fin han llegado las órdenes. … El Presidente de la República ha autorizado la misión. La operación _mexican blond_ empieza a partir de ya. … De las órdenes para la inmersión. Profundidad de periscopio. Rumbo sudoeste hacia el mar caribe; a toda máquina."

"Sí, señor." responde el alférez, pasando a dar instrucciones con contundencia a los presentes "¡Cierren escotilla y compuertas del puente de observación! ¡Preparen inmersión a profundidad de periscopio! ¡Rumbo sudoeste hacia el Mar Caribe; a toda máquina!"

El más moderno submarino nuclear de ataque de la Marine Nationale, acaba de recibir la confirmación para llevar a cabo la llamada "operación mexican blond", así, cómo suena... lo que denota que tampoco le han dado muchas vueltas en pensar un nombre para la operación que la inteligencia francesa (su objetivo es de nacionalidad mexicana y es rubio, no hace falta decir nada más que diría Bern Schuster), con su marina de guerra cómo brazo ejecutor... ha emprendido para acometer, cómo bien ha dicho el propio presidente Troffau, un "crimen de estado", contra quien está con el innombrable, y quien... está por encima de él: Karl Brugenau. Algo en lo que por cierto... los despiertos y atentos, quizás hayan deducido, que Thierry Lafonte... está enterado perfectamente de que los mexicanos quieren y van a ir a por Brugenau, por supuesto, para capturarle vivo. O en otras palabras, que puede haber llegado a considerar a los FESGEIE... cómo meros "efectos colaterales"?

La cuestión es evidente: unos le quieren vivo (México, la Coalición de Liberación); otros... muerto (Alemania; ahora Francia en el más estricto secreto... los Hijos de Dios... y quien sabe si más gente.), pero nadie cuenta con un tercer factor: él mismo. Karl Brugenau no es sólo el intermediario entre Richard Stravinski y el famoso y totalmente misterioso "verdadero mago oscuro". ¿Realmente unos y otros conseguirán lo que se proponen? ¿O puede que...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Palacio Imperial, Sadera, Imperio Reconstituido. 10:30 AM hora local**

Todavía le recuerda a veces. Jugueteando entre las columnas de mármol, con simples y endebles espadas de madera, jugando y fantaseando con ser grandes y nobles caballeros montados sobre poderosos caballos blancos, salvando al Imperio que algún día podrían llegar a dirigir... sin ser tanto en cuanto, una fantasía infantil, sino que podía llegar a ser real en no muchos años, en cuando llegasen a la edad adulta, o incluso antes. Él tenía muchas más opciones que ella... y él, aun menos que su hermano mayor, quien era el primogénito y primero en la línea de sucesión. Pero eso a ellos, de poco les preocupaba, más que el soñar con un futuro con lo más bonito y esplendoroso de la vida en realeza. Alentado tal vez, por la mirada a distancia de la madre de ella, la concubina preferida del Emperador. Una mujer cuya extraordinaria belleza, era proporcional a su extraordinaria bondad pese al ambiente y normas estrictas en las que le tocaba vivir. La recuerda perfectamente... mirando a su hija con una cara afable y cariñosa, de bondad casi infinita. Que pensaría ahora esa madre... al ver a su hija convertida en lo que es ahora: en toda una emperatriz que además, quiere y va a suponer un cambio completo para el país que gobierna.

Pero al instante, ese recuerdo vuelve a centrarse en él: en su "otro" hermano. En ese niño pelirrojo valiente pero serio, atrevido pero sereno. Ese hermano que era prácticamente todo lo contrario que el otro: inteligencia, presencia, educación exquisita, nobleza... convertido en alguien completamente diferente muchos años después... en aquella sala oscura al otro lado de la puerta, en la central de la PSIA. Preguntándose en medio de esos recuerdos... que debe de estar haciendo ahora, aunque también preguntándose, para que preguntar, cuando ya entonces se dio cuenta que ese... no era su hermano. Pero que aun tiene la esperanza de que vuelva en si algún día.

Cuando una voz femenina algo chillona, la hace volver al presente...

"¡Majestad! Ha llegado un pájaro de hierro ante palacio. Es..." exclama la paje de la emperatriz, Hamilton uno Law, aun más animada que de costumbre, pero de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia afuera por los grandes ventanales de piedra cubiertos con cortinas de seda que se remueven con el corriente de aire... la emperatriz, Piña, le corta enseguida, exclamando con voz triste...

"Itami. … Tengo que disculparme, pero... por qué desde hace unas horas no puedo parar de pensar en mi hermano?" se pregunta trascendente la emperatriz a ella misma más que a su paje, que se queda sin entenderlo, exclamando "¿? ¿Su hermano? ¿A que se refiere?"

"Aaaaaggghhh... nada, Hamilton. … Nada." dice Piña sin duda preocupada, girándose hacia su siempre fiel ayudante y Paje, centrándose en sus obligaciones (o intentándolo), ordenándole "Hazles pasar aquí. A él y a sus acompañantes. Pero es con Itami con quien tengo que... que..."

Hamilton no acaba de entender esa timidez de la emperatriz en querer hablar con Itami cara a cara. Ignorando la joven paje de ojos verdes y cabello castaño medio largo, lo que pasó en el dormitorio de la emperatriz a penas un par de días antes... pero sí sabe que Piña quiere de Itami, y de hace mucho tiempo, no sólo el "arte" que le trae de parte de Risa, y Hamilton, casi burlándose de Piña con sonrisa y cara picaronas, exclama "Jijiji. Majestad, disimule un poco, por favor. Que se le nota demasiado, jijiji" y Piña, mirándola con tonta mala cara de reojo, le replica con mala uva "Y tú deja de comportarte cómo la Duquesa Sherry. No es lo que estás insinuando."

Hamilton sale de la gran sala ricamente decorada con muebles y telas de lo más rico y variado, cuya única entrada está custodiada por dos guardas imperiales con lanzas brillantes y puntiagudas. Mientras espera, la propia Piña no acaba de entender por qué en las últimas horas, no para de darle vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza el recuerdo de uno de sus hermanos: el príncipe Diabo. Ignora por completo que puede que sea un presentimiento de que...

Al cabo de unos instantes, los dos guardias que custodian la entrada a la gran sala de recepciones imperial, desentrecruzan sus lanzas para dejar entrar a quien ha venido a verle en persona: al capitán Youji Itami... quien no puede ocultar en su rostro, un pesar profundo, bastante profundo, por tener que hacer algo que está a punto de hacer y que jamás ha soportado: dar malas noticias a alguien, especialmente, si ese alguien, es muy importante para él.

Al lado de Itami, quien lleva el uniforme de combate sin el casco, con tan sólo la _Minebea M-9_ en la pistolera de la pierna derecha... le acompañan la sargento Mari Kurokawa, desarmada, quien... no es casualidad que haya acompañado al capitán otaku, cómo tampoco es casualidad que haya acudido una mujer madura con traje de ejecutiva: Reiko Shirayuri, la vice-ministro para asuntos de la Región Especial del gobierno japonés. Unos pasos tras ellos, dos soldados de fuerzas especiales en misión de guardia y protección del Palacio Imperial en Sadera... y ambos, chilenos: el capitán Máximo Castro y el teniente Agustín Pozo de la 1ª compañía de comandos Iquique, presentes en Sadera junto a los BFST franceses. Ambos hombres en su uniforme de camuflaje tipo scorpion w2, con boina militar negra en la cabeza y pinganillo en las orejas, llevando ambos hombres en su pistolera sus armas cortas _Beretta Px4 Storm_... y el teniente, unos pasos atrás del grupo y en estado de alerta, sujetando y lista para disparar, un pequeño subfusil _FAMAE Mini-SAF 200_ con la culata metálica plegada y mira holográfica _Zeiss RSA,_ y empuñadura acoplada a su muy corto cañón.

Ni los guardias ni la emperatriz... aun no pueden evitar sentir ese desasosiego, miedo incluso... que les produce la mera visión de ese pequeño subfusil chileno. De su mero poder para causar la muerte o graves heridas con tanta facilidad. Pero eso ahora a ella... es lo que menos le preocupa. Ni tan siquiera se fija en que la ministra del gobierno japonés para su "región especial", está ahí... sino en Itami. En nadie más... que en Itami, quien mirando a Piña serio pero entristecido, pero sobre todo... con mirada compasiva hacia ella, se planta ante la emperatriz...

" … Hola... Piña." saluda Itami con voz apagada y triste a Piña, mirándola con compasión, cosa que ella interpreta que es por lo del otro día, pero Itami en realidad...

"Emmm... no... no sé ni cómo empezar. … Piña... he venido para..." intenta decir Itami con todo el tacto del mundo, sin querer hacer lo que será inevitable que ocurra... pero Piña es más rápida que él, y poniéndole una mano en el brazo, visiblemente arrepentida, le dice "¡No! Oh..." dándose cuenta que le ha puesto una mano encima, sonrojada y desviando la mirada, se la quita. Tras suyo, Shirayuri se ríe tímidamente entre dientes, cómo diciendo _estos jóvenes_... Kurokawa hace cómo que no ha visto nada, y los dos soldados de fuerzas especiales chilenos...

"Pss. Teniente." le llama la atención en voz baja el capitán Castro a su inferior, el teniente Pozo (cuando debería ser al revés), quien, con el ceño fruncido, le replica "Agh... Qué, capitán."

"¿Son imaginaciones mías, o... la emperatriz se le está insinuando al capitán Itami? Tengo buen ojo para esto. Cuando se trata de pololear..." y el teniente chileno de comandos Iquique, mirándole un tanto desairado, le responde "Pololear, eh? No será que es usted, señor, el que realmente se interesa por su majestad?"

"Jajaja. Sólo bromeaba, teniente." dice el capitán chileno en voz baja con sonrisa burlona, siguiendo en su habitual tono de buen humor "Agh, teniente... ese mini Saf-200 que empuña es uno de los que nos han traído hoy mismo directamente desde la fábrica de famae. ¿No estás contento con tu juguete nuevo y reluciente?" dice el capitán sarcástico, y el mucho más serio y disciplinado teniente, mirándole mal de reojo, le replica "Señor... estamos aquí para proteger la vida de todos nosotros ante cualquier eventualidad. Cualquiera... capitán. Le sugeriría que dejase de hacer de tarado ligón e ir detrás de las caballeros de la rosa y féminas bonitas en general que pululan por aquí y se céntrase en su trabajo, "argentino". Em... quería decir... capitán." le acaba diciendo el teniente Pozo con cierta mala leche al capitán Castro, que dándose por enterado, responde "Jejeje... jeee... sí... lo he captado, Agustín."

"¿? ¿Ocurre algo entre ustedes, teniente?" pregunta extrañada en voz baja la sargento Kurokawa, y el teniente chileno no muy alto pero fuerte de piel morena, responde con tonta mala cara (mientras el capitán hace ver que no oye nada) en voz baja "No... nada. Estar bajo las órdenes de cierto capitán que me da la lata y no puedo sacármelo de encima ni con lejía. Ojalá se hubiera quedado en Pozo Almonte."

Kurokawa no entiende esa pelea de niños entre los dos guardaespaldas de fuerzas especiales chilenos, pero lo olvida al instante, devolviendo la vista hacia Itami y Piña, quien seria y centrada tras un instante de no atreverse a hablar, Piña traga saliva, y exclama...

"Itami... yo... quería... necesito pedirte perdón por lo del otro día. No... no sé... que fue lo que me pasó por la cabeza, jajaja" dice Piña riendo con tristeza... y Itami mirándola con más compasión si cabe, siguiendo la emperatriz "Supongo que... necesitaba a alguien a mi lado con quien... con quien recuperarme del terrible susto que sufrí en la recepción. Aaaagghhh... aunque sea la emperatriz, y aunque tenga a mucha gente a mi alrededor... hay veces en las que me siento terriblemente sola. Muy... sola. Yo pensé que... jajaja... pero... tenías razón. Es de niña caprichosa pensar que podría... que podría... oh..." Piña, que estaba poniéndose tímida por momentos, acaba por sorprenderse, cuando Itami le pone una mano en el hombro derecho, mirándola afablemente, algo que en el fondo, a Piña la reconforta y de que manera, diciéndole el capitán otaku "No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Aunque no te lo creas... a mi también me pasa. Y últimamente, mucho. Más ahora que... tengo que decirte algo. Algo que no querría tener que hacer nunca. Pero..."

Piña se queda sin entender esa respuesta por un breve instante... pero entonces cae en la cuenta, de que no tenía prevista la visita ni de Itami ni de nadie desde Alnus... y aun menos, de esa ministra del gobierno japonés que espera atrás pacientemente, cómo esperando la reacción de la emperatriz a...

" … Entonces... ¿Cual es la razón de que hayas venido de improviso a Palacio... Itami? Y... por qué la representante de tu gobierno está esperando toda seria sin saludarme?" pregunta Piña sin acabar de entender la situación, dándose cuenta que Itami tiene una cara que es todo un poema, por tener que hacer lo que está a punto de hacer. Y nuestro capitán Otaku, echando un largo y profundo suspiro de preocupación... y con una expresión de profundo pesar, por fin lo suelta, diciendo...

"Aaaaaaggghhhh... … Perdóname, Piña. No soporto... tener que hacer esto, pero... en parte, es también culpa mía. Y debo asumirlo." dice un Itami todo compasivo hacia la emperatriz, que sigue sin entender a que viene eso tan de repente, exclamando Piña "¿? Que... No acabo de entender... qué quieres decirme, Itami." y entonces, Itami, mirando a Piña con verdadera lástima, lo suelta, diciéndole " … Diabo ha muerto."

El shock en ese preciso instante, para ella, para toda una emperatriz del Imperio Reconstituido, es brutal. Su pulso se acelera, sus emociones se ponen a flor de piel, sus nervios se descontrolan... y sus ojos, sin poderlo controlar, empiezan a llenarse, poco a poco, de lágrimas. Pero al mismo tiempo, en su cabeza... empieza a encontrar sentido, a algo que aparentemente, no lo tenía: los constantes pensamientos y recuerdos de Diabo que le venían a la mente una y otra vez en las últimas horas. No eran por qué si, sino puede que... un presentimiento: la señal de que su hermano, el Príncipe Diabo, ya no estaba entre los vivos. Pero ella no supo interpretar esos presentimientos... y ahora, se topa de bruces, con una noticia que temía que acabase sucediendo, que tenía la esperanza de no tener que escuchar nunca. Pero... no caerá esa breva.

En ese instante, la sargento Mari Kurokawa se acerca para estar lista para prestar una ayuda para la cual también ha sido entrenada: ayuda psicológica. También Hamilton, que se ha quedado de piedra al oír algo que ignoraba por completo, aunque Piña y su circulo de poder más próximo sí que estaba al tanto... excepto Molt, el emperador regente y ahora consejero de asuntos exteriores, quien...

La vice-ministro Shirayuri, observa lo que acontece todavía en silencio, tal vez para no calentar aun más los ánimos, o por la siempre extrema pulcritud japonesa de no mostrar emociones más de lo necesario. Y los dos soldados chilenos de la 1ª compañía de comandos Iquique, que también ignoraban lo de Diabo, se miran el uno al otro con evidente sorpresa. Pero Itami, hace lo que tiene que hacer, con todo el tacto del mundo, explicándole a Piña Co Lada...

" … Supongo... que explicarte los detalles de lo que pasó no servirá de nada para ti. Y si quieres echarme la culpa de su muerte... estás en tu derecho de hacerlo. … Lo siento... Piña." dice el capitán otaku postrándose ante Piña con verdadero arrepentimiento, incluso cómo si hubiese sido él el culpable de la muerte del hermano de Piña, quizás porque en el fondo así lo siente.

"Q... qu... que... Di... Diabo... … ¿Mi hermano está... por... por qué..." dice Piña llevándose la mano derecha a la cara, con la expresión... de aguantarse cómo puede las ganas de llorar desconsoladamente. Pero Itami bien sabe, que Piña no es mujer llorona ni de sentimentalismos pasajeros (o quizás sí en una situación así). Pero limpiándose las primeras lágrimas que empiezan a salirse de sus ojos vidriosos, intentando mantener la compostura, haciéndose la dura en definitiva, le responde a la cara a Itami "Pero... pero me prometiste que... Me prometiste que estaría seguro al otro lado de la puerta. Que... que su vida no iba a correr peligro. … QUIEN LO HA MATADO!?"

"Majestad... majestad, míreme! Es una desgracia, es verdad. Pero ahora lo última que debe hacer es hundirse en la desesperación y el desasosiego, me oye? Manténgase firme. No desespere. Él seguro lo querría así." le dice Hamilton cogiéndole una mano.

Al mismo tiempo, la sargento Kurokawa, intenta acomodar a Piña, sentándola en una silla con cojines de seda que hay en la gran sala imperial, intentando dar apoyo y ayuda a una persona que acaba de saber que uno de sus dos hermanos está muerto. Pero incluso una doctora militar cómo la sargento Kurokawa se olvida de un pequeño detalle: en un mundo medieval cómo Falmart, no hay psiquiatras ni psicólogos ni tampoco los necesitan. Sencillamente, allí la gente es más fuerte y endurecida ante la vida misma y la muerte, no diferencian a penas entre una y otra. Y eso queda patente, cuando Piña, con cara furiosa, replica tanto a la guapa sargento japonesa cómo a su paje...

"¡NO ME TRATÉIS CÓMO A UNA NIÑA INDEFENSA! ¡SOY LA EMPERATRIZ DEL IMPERIO RECONSTITUIDO! ¡SOIS MIS ALIADOS, CONFÍO EN VOSOTROS, Y EXIGO UNA EXPLICACIÓN! … Cómo... cómo voy a poder mirar a padre a la cara ahora. … ¡YO NO QUERÍA QUE UNA MENTIDA HACIA MI PROPIO PADRE SE CONVIRTIERA EN VERDAD!"

Pero cuando la cosa no puede ponerse peor... se pone. Los dos guardias imperiales que custodian la entrada, desentrecruzan de nuevo sus lanzas, cuando entra en escena...

"¡De que mentira estás hablando, hija!" exclama Molt Sol Augustus, el ex emperador, que pasando olímpicamente de los demás presentes, se planta ante Piña, con una cara de verdadero enfado e indignación, y no es para menos: acaba de enterarse que uno de sus dos hijos que creía desaparecido, al final...

"P... padre... no... no me digas que... lo has oído..." dice Piña tartamudeando cómo si fuese una adolescente a la que acaban de pillar sus padres en algo que no debía, claro que esto... es infinitamente más grave, demostrándolo Molt, que le dice a su hija... visiblemente enfadado, y sobre todo... indignado " … Sí... Piña. Lo he oído. Lo he oído... todo. … Me dijiste que Diabo había desaparecido justo después del golpe de Estado de Zorzal. … Ni yo ni tu madre te educamos para mentir al mismísimo emperador. ¡A TU PADRE! ¡Quisiera respetarte cómo emperatriz, pero NO PUEDO PERDONARTE CÓMO PADRE POR ESTO! ¡ME HAS MENTIDO, PIÑA!"

En ese instante... Piña vuelve a sentirse tal cual cómo cuando era una niña que no alzaba dos palmos del suelo, cómo una cría... porque ve cómo su padre, más enfadado que nunca, levanta el brazo y abre la mano... con clara intención de pegarle una sonora bofetada. Ante el asombro de todos los presentes, especialmente de Hamilton, que observan algo inaudito de ver... Piña cierra sus ojos con fuerza, cómo una niña asustada y temerosa de la ira de su progenitor. Pero Piña hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser una niña... y hay alguien en medio que hace de barrera protectora. Quien?

Molt se queda petrificado, y Piña, aun más sorprendida si cabe, ante tal osadía de ese hombre de verde, que le ha cogido el antebrazo y ha parado en seco el bofetón que estaba a punto de pegarle a su propia hija (sin importar si ya es toda una mujer y la emperatriz en persona; ¿mentalidad medieval o... maneras de vivir que cantaba Rosendo?). Y ese alguien... en efecto, es nuestro capitán otaku: Itami. Ha cogido de la muñeca el brazo de Molt, y mirando al ex emperador con una mirada muy sería, incluso fría, que parecería cualquier otra persona en vez de Itami, quien sin decirle una sola palabra, tan sólo haciendo que no con la cabeza, cómo diciendo con un aura muy perturbadora _yo que tú no lo haría_... consigue que Molt acaba apartando el brazo virulentamente, pero... sin dejar en absoluto de estar enfadado, quedándose por un instante mirando con muy mala cara a su hija... y acaba marchándose por dónde ha venido.

" … ¿Estás bien?" le pregunta Itami con todo el tacto del mundo a Piña, que triste pero reconfortada dentro de lo que cabe, le responde " … No... em, quiero decir, sí. … Aaaagghhh... a quien quiero engañar? No, Itami, no estoy bien. Le he ocultado lo de Diabo a mi padre demasiado tiempo y ahora no quiere ni verme. ¡Incluso debe de pensar que YO SOY la responsable de su muerte! Ahora debe de arrepentirse de haberme elegido a mi cómo sucesora al trono. Soy... soy..." exclama Piña ya casi sin poder aguantarse las ganas de arrancar a llorar, pero Itami le pone enseguida los puntos sobre las ies, y poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros y mirándola muy de cerca (para sorpresa sobre todo de Hamilton), Itami le dice...

"Piña... Piña, no no no! Aquí nadie tiene la culpa de todo esto, y tú, menos que nadie, me oyes? ¡Tú menos que nadie! … Ni tampoco yo, ni mis compañeros, ni... nuestros aliados. Recuerda que somos las JSDF. No; somos la Coalición de Liberación. Todo el mundo nos quiere." acaba diciendo Itami simpático, guiñándole un ojo a Piña... y consiguiendo arrancarle una tímida sonrisa cómplice pese a su profunda tristeza, cuando...

"¡Ejem... Ejem!" espeta Reiko Shirayuri, la ministra japonesa de asuntos de la Región Especial, quien ha observado en silencio hasta ahora... y dando unos pasos hacia Piña, con expresión seria, se postra ante la emperatriz a modo de saludo japonés, con un "Majestad..." y al erguirse de nuevo, Piña, para sorpresa de Itami y demás presentes... se limpia los ojos vidriosos, se traga su tristeza, y asume su papel con dignidad, respondiendo con un "Ministra Shirayuri..."

"Comprendo que ahora mismo no es el mejor momento. Pero cómo de seguro entiende... es mi obligación, si a su majestad no le importa." dice la veterana diplomática, que un tanto seria y de brazos cruzados, ante la atenta mirada de Hamilton y demás militares presentes en la sala, expone "Antes que nada... en nombre del gobierno japonés, le doy mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber podido evitar el asesinato de su hermano. Desgraciadamente para nosotros, nos enfrentamos a alguien o incluso a algo... que ni tan siquiera nosotros podemos darle alcance. No al otro lado de la puerta."

"Pero... quien... cómo lo han..." pregunta Piña con desconcierto evidente aunque intente mantener la compostura todo lo que pueda, Shirayuri, aunque intentando también no ser demasiado cruda, le responde "No puedo responder por ahora a la primera pregunta. A la segunda... envenenado. Cianuro mezclado con alguna sustancia química que actúa cómo analgésico y solapa los primeros efectos del envenenamiento, haciendo creer a la victima que se trata de un mero dolor de estómago... y cuando quiere darse cuenta, ya está muerto. Es lo que ha determinado la autopsia. Nuestro personal sanitario ya no pudo hacer nada cuando llegó. El capitán Itami fue testimonio de su muerte en primera persona."

La ministra mira de reojo muy seriamente a Itami, que al decir eso, baja la cabeza con expresión de rabia e impotencia. No pudo saber lo que para él es ahora apremiante de saber: qué hacía su padre en esas imágenes antiguas de la ciudad mágica de Rondel... en 1971. Pero justo entonces... lo recuerda: el "Ka... no" que pronunció Diabo justo antes de morir. Itami aun no lo ha descubierto, aun no se ha dado cuenta... pero acaba de tener una ligera sospecha. ¿Y si su padre y ese hombre, un político importante de Japón, que es además... amigo de su difunto padre, fuese...

"¿? ¿Ocurre algo, capitán Itami?" le pregunta Reiko Shirayuri un poco extrañada al capitán otaku, que haciéndose el despistado de forma muy creíble, responde "Eeeee... no... nada, nada. Pensaba en..."

"¿Sus chicas, tal vez?" espeta la ministra Shirayuri sarcástica mirando a Itami con tonta mirada inquisitorial, cómo si la emprendiese con su otro colega, el ministro de exteriores Koji Sugawara, pero Itami ni le contesta (no es el lugar ni el momento para bromas tontas). La ministra termina de explicar a Piña "En cuando sea posible, se le hará entrega del cuerpo para que... le den la oportuna sepultura, si así lo desean. Pero sobre todo... en nombre del gobierno de Japón al cual represento políticamente en este mundo... le prometo que daremos con ellos. Con quienes han asesinado a su hermano."

Pero para sorpresa de la vice-ministra Shirayuri, Piña, con los ojos aun vidriosos pero... expresión endurecida, le responde "No, ministra. Eso no me servirá de nada. La verdad... es que ya consideré a Diabo por perdido la última vez que hablé con él, en esa habitación oscura de... la PSIA si es que se llama así. Entonces fui consciente que ese ya no era mi hermano. El problema para mi, es otro. Y es tener que seguir siendo la emperatriz, aunque ahora mi padre me odie, aunque haya incluso quien quiera matarme entre mis propias filas, aunque nuestro pueblo no acabe de estar convencido de los cambios que quiero emprender en el Imperio... sigo siendo la emperatriz y debo asumir mi responsabilidad hasta el final. Espero que lo entienda."

El silencio se hace durante un leve pero tenso instante entre ambas mujeres, de edades, mundos y... posiciones de poder muy diferentes. Pero Shirayuri, sopesándolo por ese instante, acaba sonriendo tímidamente a Piña y dándole la mano... dándose al final ambas un apretón, diciéndole la ministra a la emperatriz "Lo entiendo, majestad. No dude nunca que en Japón siempre tendrá un aliado. Pero aunque considere eso... el rendirse a la primera de cambio no forma parte de la idiosincrasia japonesa. Espero que del Imperio Reconstituido, tampoco. No lo olvide."

Y Shirayuri acaba girándose para marcharse, cuando se para de golpe, exclamando hacia Piña "¡Ah! Ya me olvidaba. Esto es cosa de la edad. Majestad... me dejaba otras dos cosas pendientes. Aun esperamos que elija... quien ocupará la embajada del Imperio Reconstituido en Tokio. En menos de una semana abrirá sus puertas y aun no tenemos noticias al respecto. Y en segundo lugar... contábamos con su asistencia mañana en Alnus para el lanzamiento del primer satélite especial sobre Falmart. Si no va a asistir por lo que ya sabemos... lo entiendo, majestad."

"¡No!" replica Piña con contundencia, aun con los ojos brillantes y la tristeza profunda marcada en ellos... pero decidida, le responde " … Le repito que soy la Emperatriz y tengo unas obligaciones que cumplir. Y sigo estando muy interesada en el lanzamiento de su... cohete espacial. Cuente con mi asistencia, ministra. Allí estaré."

"En ese caso, uno de nuestros helicópteros la recogerá mañana a las siete de la mañana cómo está previsto. Nos volveremos a ver mañana entonces. Majestad..." se despide Shirayuri postrándose ante Piña, cómo reverencia o cómo saludo japonés o las dos cosas a la vez, saliendo de la sala con el ruido de sus tacones retumbando en el gran espacio de la sala de Palacio. Itami se vuelve a acercar a Piña, intentando de nuevo tener todo el tacto del mundo, diciéndole...

" Piña... em... sólo quiero decirte que... puedes creértelo. Reconozco que no tengo ni idea de cómo. Pero tampoco me imaginaba conocer nunca a una semidiosa, a una elfa y a una maga... y que fueran las mejores amigas que nunca he tenido. Pero también a ti, Piña. Y por eso... daremos con quien ha matado a tu hermano. Y no sólo por él. Por ti... pero sobre todo, por..." dice Itami más serio de golpe, cosa que a Piña, un poco más calmada, no entiende, exclamando "¿? ¿A quien te refieres, Itami?"

"Ah... nada, nada. No es nada." entonces, Itami oye de golpe un "beeb beep" tras suyo: el de la radio del capitán Castro, quien tapándose el pinganillo en la oreja izquierda para escuchar mejor, va diciendo "Aquí Lobo Andino Alpha, adelante. … Sí. … Recibido." y quitando la mano del pinganillo, se dirige a Itami, diciéndole el capitán chileno "Le llaman desde su helicóptero, capitán Itami. Arrancan motores para regresar a Alnus. Le esperan, señor."

"Ah... ya. Voy enseguida." le responde Itami a su colega andino (quien le responde con un escueto pero seguro saludo militar) y aun ante Piña, Itami se despide de ella, diciéndole " … Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Piña. ¿Amigos?" y dándole una mano y con una agradable sonrisa, Piña acaba convenciéndose, aunque sin poder salir de su tristeza, y dándose ambos las manos, ella le responde " … Amigos, Itami. Amigos. … En ningún momento he pensado que tú tuvieras la culpa de la muerte de Diabo. Ha sido más bien... la voluntad de Hardy. ¡Ja! Es cómo si los Dioses hubiesen enloquecido o... no estuviesen, verdad?"

Ante este comentario, triste, de despedida de Piña, Itami, simplemente le sonríe afablemente, despidiéndose con un " … Cuídate." y abandonando la sala, pasa ante sus dos colegas chilenos de fuerzas especiales, exclamando de sopetón el capitán Máximo Castro... con ironía "Que confianza en las promesas de sus políticos, capitán Itami. Debe ser algo de Japón, no? En occidente suelen decir mentidas en nueve de cada diez palabras. Y en Sudamérica ya... ni le digo."

"¡Ejem!" espeta el teniente Agustín Pozo con el ceño fruncido, para decirle más serio a Itami "No se lo tenga en cuenta, capitán Itami. Mi superior es así; un dolor de cabeza... pero tal vez el soldado más aperrado de toda la 2ª brigada de la 6ª División." dice siempre más serio que su bromista (y ligón superior) el teniente chileno, y Itami, con una mueca en los labios, le responde "Bueno... hay que estar un poco loco para meterse en esta profesión, capitán. Con lo bien que estaría yo ahora en Akihabara y aquí estoy."

"Claro. … Puede irse tranquilo. Nuestros colegas franceses de las BFST y nosotros mismos, mantendremos a la emperatriz y los suyos a buen recaudo. Si lo intentan de nuevo, se van a enterar bien de nuestra presencia, se lo aseguro. Capitán." acaba diciendo el capitán de Fuerzas Especiales o comandos chileno, saludando a su colega japonés, que le devuelve el saludo más escuetamente... y se marcha definitivamente de regreso al _UH-1J Huey_ que espera afuera ya con los rotores en marcha, listo para marcharse. Esperándole más adelante, le espera para juntarse con él la sargento Mari Kurokawa, quien andando a su lado por el enorme y un tanto lúgubre pasillo de paredes de piedra, le pregunta a su superior...

"Capitán... en verdad no le preocupa Piña? Aunque diga y haga ver que no... es evidente que para ella, la perdida de uno de sus hermanos ha sido un trauma. De seguro que a partir de ahora se va a sentir aun más sola." dice Kurokawa mostrándose de verdad preocupada por Piña, no se sabría decir si en términos médicos o... de amistad, pero Itami, se gira hacia la sargento, mirándole serio pero con una mueca segura en los labios que sorprende a Kurokawa, le responde "Aun no la conoces del todo, sargento. Si ella no fuese tan fuerte no podría ser la emperatriz. Aunque no estemos aquí, siempre contará con nosotros... y con los suyos. Lo superará. … Vamos, el helicóptero nos está esperando."

"Sí, capitán." le responde Kurokawa más convencida y tranquila... o al menos, eso parece, de camino ambos hacia el Huey de las JGSDF que les espera afuera para regresar a Alnus.

En la gran sala de Palacio, el capitán y el teniente chileno de Fuerzas Especiales, salen de la sala, resguardando la única puerta de entrada ya protegida por dos guardias imperiales... y quedándose Piña y Hamilton a solas. La siempre fiel paje de la emperatriz, amigas desde la más tierna infancia y compañeras de armas en la Orden de las Caballeros de la Rosa, se acerca hasta quedarse al lado mismo, codo con codo, de Piña... quien observa hacia afuera con mirada triste, muy triste. Incluso... desencajada, sin decir nada. Aguanta cómo puede y lo que puede en su posición de poder, la cual... tampoco no le permite ni de lejos hacer o expresarse cómo quiera cuando quiera. Algo que Hamilton pero... no está dispuesta a permitir, porque su trabajo, antes, ahora y siempre, es ayudar a su emperatriz. Y por eso, poniéndole una mano en un hombro, haciendo que Piña desvía la mirada hacia Hamilton, ésta, mirando a la emperatriz con ternura, le dice...

"Majestad, ahora que estamos solas... si necesita llorar, ahora puede hacerlo. … Recuerde que los hombres más duros también lloran, Majestad Piña." y Piña, ya no pudiéndose aguantar más la presión... las lágrimas se les salen de los ojos, y emocionada, le responde tan solo "Hamilton... … Gracias."

Piña se abraza y se echa a llorar sobre el pecho de Hamilton, acariciando ésta el cabello rojo de Piña con cariño. Con quien para Piña, tal vez sea la persona más leal que conocerá en toda su vida. Quien estará allí con ella hasta que la muerte las separe o emprendan el camino que emprendan ambas en sus futuras vidas. Pero sea cómo sea... Hamilton se limita a hacer más que de paje de su emperatriz... de amiga de verdad que está contigo a las verdes y a las maduras, a ayudarla siempre que lo necesite. Un llanto de desahogo el de Piña, que puede que no sea solamente por la muerte de Diabo. Puede ser también por su padre; y por su otro hermano, Zorzal; o también... por Itami, con quien no podrá...

Piña, en medio de su tristeza que estará por ver si es pasajera, cosa que se verá en a penas 24 horas en Base Alnus, cuando asista al lanzamiento del cohete espacial con los dos primeros satélites que orbitarán alrededor de Falmart... o si es más larga y compleja de curar; pero tal vez no sea así. Bien es sabido a estas alturas que Piña fue entrenada cómo caballero y es una chica fuerte y de carácter... aunque también con inseguridades y miedos que nunca terminan de irse del todo. En resumen... que tiene aun 20 años y la vida misma aun debe darle muchas lecciones. Y cómo no... debe encontrar su propio camino. Aunque no cómo hubiese querido con su (por qué negarlo)... querido Itami.

Pero también, por todo esto, y sin que en Alnus se lo digan en realidad todo... ignora que una guerra secreta de consecuencias imprevisibles, está a punto de desatarse sobre Falmart. Al igual que al otro lado de la puerta de Ginza. No. Allí en realidad... ya ha empezado. Y cómo bien se preguntó a si mismo Kolum, nuestro "sabio" hombre-gato... no cabe preguntarse ya cómo ha empezado; lo que cabe preguntarse es... cómo acabará.

 _ **ONCE HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Mazmorras subterráneas, Palacio Imperial, capital del Imperio Rebelde. 9:00 PM hora local**

Hablando vulgarmente... está que le cabe una sandía por el culo. Literalmente. También sería correcto decir... que está hecho un cromo. Más que cómo uno de Cristiano Ronaldo, Messi o Neymar... cómo uno de Franck Ribery, Di María, o más bien... de Prosinecki (futbolista croata de los '90 que además de feo de coj****, era la muñeca de porcelana humana, siempre se estaba lesionando), porque en efecto... la cara la tiene hecha un verdadero cromo. De ser lo que en nuestro mundo se podría considerar un playboy, incluso un niño pijo insufrible, de esos que tiene lo que quiere cuando lo quiere porque le sale de los 00 sin importarle los demás... ahora es una piltrafa humana con el rostro desfigurado y lleno de moratones y marcas por todas partes. Eso no quita el hecho de que ha sido y es, un cobarde de la peor especie, que mandaba a la muerte por él o por qué le daba la real gana a los suyos propios y a los demás... y cuando era él quien sufre las consecuencias, hablando finamente por quitar un poco de grosería... se hace popo encima.

Él, Zorzal Al Caesar, lleva sufriendo mucho tiempo esas consecuencias que él se hartó y nunca se cansó de hacer a los demás. Lo más obvio y lo primero que se puede pensar... es que en Falmart, el karma también existe y tarde o temprano, te devuelve lo que siembras. La realidad pero... puede que sea mucho más complicada, y Zorzal, no está siendo más que un mero peón, con su importancia... pero un peón al fin y al cabo, en una trama en la que su carcelero, el General y Dictador del Imperio Rebelde, Herm, quien también... es un peón más en un tablero de ajedrez de blancos y negros aun más oscuros de lo que cabría pensar. Una partida de ajedrez que justo ha sido empezada por...

Y ese karma, vaya si le ha devuelto con creces y con intereses peores que los de un usurero de la mafia siciliana o del cártel de Sinaloa, sus actos en una vida, la suya, la cual aun tiene mucho que pagar. Y a quien especialmente debe y mucho, es a una señora con los ojos vendados y que sujeta una balanza: a la justicia. Por esto último aun ignora... que es el otro objetivo prioritario de la Coalición de Liberación: su captura... con vida.

En esa mazmorra oscura, húmeda, putrefacta y maloliente de gruesas paredes de piedra de formas irregulares, iluminada únicamente con una antorcha de aceite de tenue luz, ahí permanece... no se sabría decir si más vivo que muerto o más muerto que vivo. Inconsciente, con su cuerpo semidesnudo con un amarronado tirando a negro taparrabos, y con grilletes en las muñecas de los brazos sujetos por cadenas al techo. Todo muy de... "dragones y mazmorras", pero sin dragones ni personajes adolescentes con peinados de los '80. Y más que una mazmorra, casi parece una sala oscura de tortura en Guantánamo, en la Stasi de Berlín oriental hace 40 años, o en la Escuela de Mecánica de la Armada en Buenos Aires por la misma época.

Ahí dentro, ha sufrido golpes, latigazos, puñetazos, patadas, e incluso... más de un agujero de su cuerpo, ejem... mejor no entrar en excesivos detalles. Y también... la tortura "moderna" de nuestro mundo, que incluye drogas extrañas para alterar la mente, los recuerdos, la percepción de la realidad o la propia voluntad. Con todo esto... y que aun mantenga un fino hilo con la vida y la cordura (si es que nunca ha tenido un mínimo de esto), puede ser una sorpresa que aun esté entre los vivos. Pero su cabeza puede que...

Justo entonces... estando solo, tremendamente solo, en esa oscura, húmeda y pestilente mazmorra,él, Zorzal...

"Psss. … Psss psss" le llama la atención una voz. Una voz masculina joven... que hace que Zorzal abra su único ojo aun entero (porque el otro lo tiene tan morado e hinchado que parece una berenjena incrustada en la cara)... y el magullado a más no poder Zorzal, se queda de piedra, literalmente, porque es imposible que esté viendo...

"¡Despierta, imbécil!" le grita quien no puede estar allí, por la sencilla razón... que está muerto. ¿Por qué o por quien? Por Zorzal. ¿Quien es? … Myudra, uno de los tres condes y Generales de Zorzal que él mismo mató con sus propias manos en uno de sus arrebatos de ira y violencia que ahora son un mero recuerdo de un pasado de poder y violencia que nunca volverá.

Pero ahí tiene a Myudra ante él, fresco cómo una rosa, sin que tenga ni un rasguño. Incluso... sonriente y con aires de prepotencia. Zorzal no puede ni tan siquiera responderle; no tiene fuerzas ni para eso ya. Sólo observar con su único ojo aun medio sano abierto a más no poder. ¿Una alucinación? ¿Un... fantasma? ¿O tal vez... un mensaje de su propia consciencia?

"¡Ja! ¡Mírate! ¡Jajajaja!" exclama Myudra, vestido perfectamente con su armadura de estilo romano verde y blanca perfectamente limpia e impoluta, diciéndole al moribundo Zorzal "De emperador todopoderoso... ahora vales menos que una mierda pinchada con un palo! ¡Jajajaja!"

Zorzal, pese a estar completamente maltrecho y herido, débil a más no poder, aun saca fuerzas para responderle, con voz débil... y mirada asesina en el único ojo que mantiene abierto, replicando "C... ca... cállate! ¡Estás muerto, no existes! No... no van a conseguir que me vuelva loco. Algún día me vengaré. ¡LO PAGARÁN CON SU SANGRE!" pero no puede seguir bramando, porque la sangre que brota, es la de su propia boca con una terrible y muy desagradable tos, cayendo los hilos y gotas de sangre y saliva mezcladas de la boca y barbilla de Zorzal al suelo. Ese "supuesto" Myudra, mirándole con una sonrisilla maliciosa en la cara y mirada perturbadora... tal cómo le gustaba hacer a Zorzal, le responde...

"Mfmfmf... jajajaja... ¿Vengarte? ¿Tú? Que más quisieras. Estás acabado y cuando antes lo aceptes, mejor. Y no. No voy a callarme. No podrías aunque pudieras. Estoy muerto, Zorzal. Aunque quisieras matarme otra vez... jajajaja!"

"Desaparece... ¡Desaparece! ¡DESAPARECE!" le grita Zorzal con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, consiguiendo de nuevo esa cara de rabia, pero también... de locura extrema, a ¿Myudra?, quien, es entonces cuando... suelta algo que Zorzal no le presta atención (¿alguna vez ha prestado atención en algo?), y muy intrigante, ese "supuesto" Myudra, le dice...

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi... Zorzal. Ahora ya no eres nadie para darme órdenes. La muerte no deja de ser también liberadora. Aun más... cuando ahora mismo, el inframundo, está fuera de control. Por la sencilla razón que Hardy ya no... mfmfmf. Pero eso a ti no te importa, verdad?"

"Mierda..." espeta Zorzal apretando los dientes y con cara rabiosa, exclamando al muerto Myudra "¡Si has venido sólo a insultarme y reírte de la desgracia de quien siempre será tu emperador, ya puedes desaparecer! ¡Si por el contrario tienes algo que decirme, dilo y desaparece! ¡AHORA!" acaba exclamando Zorzal volviendo a toser desagradablemente con sangre. Y esta vez sí... la respuesta de ese Myudra que no existe, llama la atención de Zorzal, que lo escucha serio, diciendo el difunto en vida...

"Tu hermano Diabo ha muerto. ¡Ja! A que te estás preguntando cómo sé eso... si no existo y soy un invento de tu cabeza, mh?" pregunta haciéndose el gracioso prepotente ante un Zorzal que se queda intrigado de verdad, diciéndole Myudra "Me creas o no... he hablado con él. Y te da tres advertencias. La primera... tienes que salir vivo de aquí. La segunda... lo mismo. Sal vivo de aquí y no hagas sufrir más a tu hermana. Aun te considera tu hermano pese a que tu la querías ver muerta. Deberías estar agradecido por eso, no crees? Y... tercero y lo más importante. … Se acerca una guerra entre mundos. Entre... Dioses vivientes. Tienes que decírselo a tu peor enemigo. A... Itami."

En ese justo instante... Zorzal se despierta de golpe, bruscamente. Enmanillado no por las muñecas, sino por los tobillos, con unas cadenas al suelo de piedra, retumbado: estaba dormido sobre el suelo, tan solo con un poco de paja ya medio podrida cómo colchón. Mira a todos lados, respirando deprisa... hasta que se calma por un instante. ¿Ha sido todo... un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla más bien? ¿O podría ser que...

Para alguien cómo Zorzal, conociéndole cómo le conocemos a estas alturas de la película, lo olvidaría sin más. Pero esta vez... no ocurre así. Zorzal se queda quieto, reflexionando lo que puede que haya sido su propio cerebro o... realmente el fantasma o espíritu de Myudra, quien el propio Zorzal asesinó brutalmente con sus manos, haya aparecido de golpe para decirle esas cosas. Especialmente... que se acerca una guerra de proporciones nunca vistas en Falmart y que tiene que decírselo, cómo muy bien le ha dicho... a su peor enemigo: a Itami.

Pero Zorzal, está demasiado agotado, débil, incluso... traumatizado para seguir ni siquiera pensando (cosa que nunca tampoco ha ido mucho con él), y vuelve a recostarse sobre el frío, sucio y pegajoso suelo de piedra... volviendo a dormirse por puro agotamiento. Tampoco ha hecho mucho caso, pero... a algo clave que ese mensajero del mas allá o alucinación, quien sabe, le ha soltado por los bajines: que el inframundo está fuera de control porque la Diosa Hardy ya no... ¿Realmente ha sido eliminada toda una Diosa por simples humanos? ¿Tan poderosos son? ¿O quizás...

Sólo resta decir, cómo reza un milenario proverbio del padre de la cultura oriental, Confucio: El que conoce todas las respuestas no ha hecho todas las preguntas. Y el único que conoce aquí todas las respuestas... aun está por llegar.

 _Y hasta aquí el veintisiete capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de Liberación fue a pelear allí". Ay, Dios mio... cómo dijo Rocco Siffredi, quien podría imaginar que una cosa tan pequeña podría llegar tan lejos XD ¡Y más lejos que llegará todavía! Tras una, digamos... forzada ausencia durante meses, el rey de los fics largos vuelve a la carga. Y cómo diría un buen torero "Va por uztede", dispuesto a clavarle las barillas, metafóricamente claro, al toro del aburrimiento y la espera que esta vez se ha hecho de seguro, insoportable para muchos de vosotros._

 _Podría dejarlo para después, pero lo haré ahora, porque obviamente, desde junio pasado, tengo mucho y mucho que explicar, aunque intentaré hacerlo resumido._

 _Antes que nada, cómo no puede ser de otra manera, un servidor quiere, de todo corazón y con toda la honradez del mundo, pedir sinceras disculpas por mi exagerada tardanza. En parte ha sido debido a innumerables factores externos... pero también culpa mía, así que pido de verdad perdón por haberme atrasado tanto. No ha sido sólo lo de siempre (trabajo excesivo, inspiración para imaginar y traducir eso en palabras que viene y va cuando le da la real gana, tener o no tener ganas, compromisos con otras personas, etc etc etc.) Podría enumerarlo, y creo que será mejor así, pero los motivos son básicamente tres:_

 _1º. Durante el verano, es decir, julio y agosto, lo dejé completamente abandonado. En julio es lo de siempre, más trabajo aun por ser el mes antes de las vacaciones, y porque pensé que ya habría tiempo. Y en agosto... seguí pensando que ya habría tiempo y que quería disfrutar de verdad de mis merecidas vacaciones de verano, haciendo un par de viajes a Irlanda y a Galicia con buena compañía que me sentaron más o menos bien, según el día. Al llegar septiembre, me puse ante el PC y crují mis manos, listo para empezar a escribir. Pero entonces... llegaron los indepes._

 _2º Si estáis un poco al día de lo que acontece en España en los últimos meses, habréis oído hablar del "procés" o "desafío independentista". Yo vivo en Cataluña y formo parte de la mayoría silenciosa que vive en la Cataluña urbana y que no es independentista, y que por supuesto, nos sentimos tan catalanes cómo españoles, porque es lo mismo desde hace 500 años. Antes de eso, cuando estaba en Irlanda, hubo un atentado terrorista en Barcelona donde murieron muchos turistas extranjeros en las ramblas. Ya sabéis, los de la "religión de la paz". Los mossos d'esquadra fueron incapaces de saber ni localizar la celula yihadista en un pueblo del sur de Cataluña (mis padres viven cerca de allí), mientras la Policia Nacional y Guardia Civil tienen más experiencia que nadie en Europa en el tema. Y mira tú por donde, el mosso que abatió con magnifica puntería a cuatro yihadistas de un tirón en Cambrils, con su sub-fusil HK UMP de 9mm... era un ex legionario del ejército español. El resumen, es que el 1 de octubre, hicieron un referéndum ilegal y sin ninguna validez legal ante España, Europa y el Mundo, con escenas de violencia por parte de los antidisturbios de la Policía Nacional y la Guardia Civil, mientras los Mossos no hacían nada y en el que hubo la escalofriante cifra de... 2 heridos (los independentistas dicen que 1000, pero ya se ha demostrado que muchos eran noticias falsas, ni tampoco hay partes médicos ni imágenes de esos heridos en hospitales). Luego... hicieron en el parlament el más estrepitoso y surrealista (hay quien dice que fue porque abrieron la tumba de Dalí, el gran artista surrealista catalán... y Cataluña se ha vuelto surrealista), proclamando la república catalana durante... 8 segundos, para luego suspenderla, por parte del ahora ex president y fugado Puigdemon (Sí; en Cataluña teníamos un presidente regional con nombre de Pokemón. Guay, no?) y el 27 de octubre, proclamaron la república en el parlament, los indepes solos por supuesto, porque toda la oposición política, que es la mitad del parlament, se fue indignada tras no ser escuchada, ninguneada, e insultada. No es sólo la oposición: los propios letrados y juristas del parlament les decían que lo que hacían era ilegal... pero a ellos les daba igual. Al final, el mismo día, el gobierno central, suspende al gobierno autonómico catalán y aplica el famoso artículo 155 de la Constitución Española de 1978 (el cual es literalmente copiado de un artículo de la Constitución Federal Alemana de 1949), pasando la región a estar controlada directamente por el Estado, España, y convocando elecciones para el 21 de Diciembre. Todo esto, con medio govern en la cárcel por delitos muy graves, y la otra mitad, con el Puchi para abreviar, fugado a Bélgica, el país de los gofres, el chocolate, Molenbeck (un barrio de Bruselas musulmán repleto hasta arriba de potenciales yihadistas) y su "maravilloso" clima. Todo, con el sistema judicial más caótico de Europa... y bien es sabido los montones de chistes y puyas que tanto franceses cómo alemanes tienen sobre los belgas. La cuestión es que si a Puchimón se le ocurre volver a España, será detenido ipso facto, porque el lío que ha provocado, con consecuencias económicas nefastas además para la economía catalana, con una fuga masiva de empresas y depósitos bancarios a otras regiones de España mucho más tranquilas y seguras. Fuga que se paró en seco en cuando el gobierno central aplicó el 155. Y todo esto... sin ser (los indepes) mayoría social, porque en su propio referéndum ilegal del 1 de octubre, sólo votó el 43% de su propio censo, y de estos, el 90% votó por una independencia imposible. Es decir... que sólo el 38% de los catalanes quieren esa independencia. Yo conozco y convivo con gente de esta mentalidad obtusa. Sus líderes, cuyo impulsor es un partido, PdeCAT (antigua CiU) que fue un auténtico nido de corrupción durante décadas, al igual que el PP en España, prometen una arcadia feliz, con mentiras cómo "España nos roba", "España es franquista", "Europa nos reconocerá", "los bancos y las multinacionales vendrán en masa a la Cataluña independendiente (y ha ocurrido justo lo contrario)", "seremos más ricos", "cobrareis subvenciones sin trabajar", "somos más cultos y trabajadores" o incluso perlas cómo "somos la Dinamarca del sur" o "adoptaremos niños extremeños porque sin nosotros España se morirá de hambre". Obviamente... todo esto es mentira, y mentiras muy fáciles de desmontar. Pero uno también sabe... que esa supuesta independencia, es imposible de llevar a la práctica, con más de la mitad de la población en contra: básicamente, la Cataluña urbana contra la rural, la de interior, de los pueblos y el campo, que es la independentista en buena parte. Sus líderes nunca les han explicado cómo controlarían las fronteras, el espacio aéreo, las aguas territoriales, las instalaciones estratégicas, las vías de comunicación, los transportes, el sistema bancario, las reservas de divisas, las grandes empresas, el subministro de materias primas y de divisas desde el extranjero, cómo se iban a financiar, etc etc etc... porque en caso de Independencia, se quedarían fuera de la Unión Europea. Nadie les reconoce en el mundo ni tampoco lo hará la ONU, porque es en última instancia el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU y sus cinco miembros permanentes quienes deciden eso. Y sobre todo los franceses, que tienen el Rosellón o la Cataluña norte al sur de su territorio, jamás autorizarían ese reconocimiento, cómo tampoco lo harían los demás países. En resumidas cuentas... un lío monumental, para nada. Siguen teniendo cerca de 2 millones de seguidores ciegos que aunque les manden suicidarse, ellos lo harían. Por suerte, en Cataluña somos 7,5 millones de habitantes, y en España, más de 47 millones. Y dos millones de indepes, no pueden decidir sobre los otros 45 millones algo que deben decidir única y exclusivamente el conjunto de los españoles: la integridad territorial de su país. Sólo cabe recordar cómo está Quebec que intentó su independencia hace 20 años... convertida de la región más rica y avanzada de Canadá a una de las más pobres. O cómo acabó el referéndum escocés del que tanto se llenan la boca los indepes y comparando el gobierno británico con el español (el mismo gobierno británico que suspendió la autonomía de Irlanda del Norte cuatro veces, o incluso mandó al ejército allí. ¿Os suena de algo el "Bloody Sunday"? O que mantiene colonias cómo Gibraltar o las Malvinas en pleno siglo XXI. De traca). Ya se les ha explicado del derecho y del revés que Reino Unido no tiene Constitución y Escocia fue durante siglos un reino independiente que se asoció con Inglaterra allá por el siglo XVIII, siendo además, algo infinitamente más mayoritario en su momento, de lo que lo es ahora en Cataluña, dónde repito, es menos del 40% de los catalanes que son independentistas en base a cosas que ya a estas alturas se han demostrado completamente falsas: fake news cómo la copa de un pino. Y por todo este coñazo del "procés" desde septiembre hasta ahora, cómo a los millones de catalanes no independentistas... me han tenido obviamente, preocupado y sin poder concentrarme en adelantar este nuevo capítulo, cosa que por fin he terminado._

 _Y 3º. Por motivos de estudios... y puede que relacionado con lo anterior. Este año, el Estado por fin convoca plazas para muy variados puestos de funcionario público. Entre ellos... para archivos estatales de diversos ministerios. Y en eso estoy: en empollar oposiciones para ver si logro plaza en un archivo estatal y de pasada, me mudo de ciudad... hacia la capital del reino: Madrid. Cómo archivista, ahora soy funcionario de la Generalitat de Cataluña... la cual, por su pésima situación económica (si, los gobiernos nacionalistas de CiU, además de una pésima gestión económica, practicaron recortes brutales no hace muchos años, especialmente en sanidad... teniendo la Generalitat una deuda actual de cerca de 250.000 millones de euros. Calderilla, verdad?), hubo unos años que ni siquiera me pagaron la paga doble de navidad, la primera de las cuales, la de 2012, aun estoy esperando que me paguen. Y en eso estoy también, en estudiar las normativas y leyes estatales que difieren de las autonómicas y que debo saber para las pruebas de junio. No es que me guste poder irme a vivir a la capital española con su tráfico imposible, sin playa y con un frío que pela en invierno, pero tal vez viva mucho más tranquilo en una ciudad que es además, acogedora y abierta cómo pocas._

 _Estos tres motivos muuuuy largos, han sido los que me han hecho tardar más de cinco meses en publicar nuevo capitulo. Sumaría otros, cómo muertes de familiares y cercanos, un pequeño percance con mi coche nuevo con un gamberro que me rompió un retrovisor cuando lo tenía aparcado en la calle cerca de mi casa (con la rabia casi ciega que eso me da) y el lío de la reparación con el seguro y taller oficial y demás panoja; etc. Pero en fin, que la vida sigue, Cataluña sigue siendo una de las 17 comunidades autónomas de España y un servidor que os escribe, cómo prometió y prometo, con esta historia que sigue adelante._

 _Y por qué no decirlo... también he matado el tiempo, con otros hobbies. Desde ir al cine a ver la secuela de una de mis pelis favoritas, cómo es Blade Runner, que me gustó y mucho, pero a la que no le encuentro el encanto de la original de 1982, con esa frase póstuma del replicante al final que se me queda siempre marcada: "Yo he visto cosas que vosotros no creeríais. Atacar naves en llamas más allá de Orion. He visto... rayos C brillar cerca de la puerta Tannhäuser. Todos esos momentos se perderán en el tiempo, cómo... lágrimas en la lluvia. Es hora... de morir." Oh... esto son diálogos bien hechos y no los de Crepúsculo. XD No es de extrañar que luego este film, inventor y precursor del "ciber punk", sirviera de inspiración para otro de mis animes favoritos: Ghost in the Shell. También he visionado animes que tenía guardados en mi PC y llevaba mucho sin ver. Ahora mismo me estoy mirando otra vez Ergo Proxy, que es un anime de ciencia ficción muy oscura y chula, no apta para todas los intelectos. Y cómo no... cine bélico. No hace mucho me volví a mirar una película china (alguna que otra hay de decente) de 2011, que vi hace años y no pude mirarla entera. Considerada la "lista de Schidler" oriental, llamada "Ciudad de Vida y Muerte", sobre el verdadero genocidio y crimen de guerra, tal vez el mayor de la historia, perpetrado por los japoneses en 1937 en la entonces capital de China: Nanking. Película que sinceramente... os recomiendo que NO veáis, porque es de una dureza y crueldad tales, que al menos por un tiempo, os hará incluso odiar a los japoneses, porque lo que hicieron allí no tiene nombre ni perdón de Dios. Algo que contrasta duramente... con la historia en la que se basa en este fic, que da una visión de los militares japoneses actuales... pero no dice ni pío de su pasado, cosa que cómo no puede ser de otra manera, en mi fic, intento que no sea así._

 _Terminando ya, debo decir, que este capítulo en realidad es mucho más largo, y que tengo mucho más escrito, pero he preferido partirlo más o menos por la mitad, y publicar ahora esta parte, y dentro d semanas, para navidad o fin de año, colgar la segunda parte del mismo. Así que no os preocupéis, que tras muchos meses sin saber si la había diñado, me habían abducido los marcianos o los indepes (que viene a ser lo mismo), o me había hecho sacerdote, tranquilos que la factoría APM 1984, cómo los coches eléctricos de Tesla, llegan con retraso, a veces con demasiado retraso, pero ofrece siempre lo mejor._

 _Finalmente, con tanta explicación y justificación por mi larguísima ausencia, no he hablado de este capítulo en sí. Habéis podido observar cómo México y sus nuevas fuerzas de élite se disponen a capturar a Karl Brugenau... mientras Francia, en el más oscuro de los secretos, se dispone a matarle, al mismo tiempo... que manda una segunda cabeza nuclear a Alnus también en secreto. ¿Lo descubrirán los demás países de la coalición, especialmente Japón? ¿O ese mini arsenal nuclear... llegará a ser necesario? Ahí lo dejo. Mientras tanto, Roberth Evans quiere saberlo todo de Richard Stravinski, y echará mano de un nuevo personaje... de lo más extraño, mientras su sabio amigo hombre-gato, Kolum, viaja rumbo a Japón para dejar un mensaje al hijo de quien que le salvó la vida. ¿Será tal vez... Y en Kioto, el antiguo y estricto padre del teniente Yanagida, ha conocido a su futura nuera, quien le ha dejado las cosas muy y muy claritas. El amor siempre gana, no es cierto? XD Y Piña... triste a más no poder por saber de la muerte de Diabo... causando de rebote, el desengaño de su padre por haberle ocultado ella durante tanto tiempo que Diabo aun estaba vivo al otro lado de la puerta. Pero Piña no es ninguna llorona, eso seguro, y hará lo que tiene que hacer, asistiendo al día siguiente... a una muestra esplendorosa de la ciencia y tecnología de nuestro mundo, en Alnus: al lanzamiento de un cohete espacial con un satélite francés de reconocimiento y comunicaciones, junto a una sonda japonesa, cuya misión es en realidad... Y al final... esa extraña revelación con un muerto o una alucinación, que será será, de Myudra a Zorzal... de que algo extremadamente gordo se acerca y lo va a ver más pronto que tarde._

 _Quedando pendiente aun la segunda mitad de este mismo capítulo dónde muchas y muy trascendentes cosas van a ocurrir. Y de pasada, el fin del misterio del proyecto 2/71, o parte de él... ya esta, ahora sí... cerca._

 _Y antes de terminar definitivamente, quiero lanzar desde aquí, mi humilde y personal respeto y memoria por un lado, a las víctimas del atentado de Barcelona del pasado 17 de agosto, para decir que no les tenemos miedo, y que si tienen 00, que vuelvan que les volveremos a llenar de plomo y mandarlos al paraíso con sus 80 vírgenes o las que sean. Y por otro, y sabiendo que muchos de mis lectores son mexicanos, también quiero mandar mis saludos y ánimos, y memoria por las víctimas, al pueblo mexicano tras los terremotos del 7 y 19 de septiembre. Darles desde España muchos ánimos que con todas las dificultades, la vida sigue adelante. Ahora si, sin nada más que decir, en dos o tres semanas, la segunda parte de este capítulo, estará listo para vuestros ojos y vuestros sentidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _P.D. Contestando al última review de "Junior VB": Si creíste que esto se había acabado y no iba a haber más nuevas entregas ¡Meeec! ¡Errooor! Aun hay historia de GATE para largo. Esta vez seré mucho más breve en mis respuestas, ya que contestar a reviews recibidos el pasado verano, tiene su punto de complicación y tengo que hacer más memoria si cabe. Pero vamos allá. En efecto, la central de la CIA fue volada por los aires y Estados Unidos, cómo en Saigón en 1975, ha recibido un duro golpe a su orgullo. Y Diabo ha muerto, con el consecuente schock emocional para Piña. Muerte que sin embargo... acabará por dar nuevas pistas a Itami sobre el pasado de su padre y la relación de éste con los orígenes del proyecto 2/71. Espero que tras tantos meses aun te acuerdes de comentar! Saludos!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Alberto": A ti cómo a los demás lectores, también te debo una sincera disculpa por tanto tiempo sin colgar el siguiente capítulo. Hombre... he intentado no ser demasiado cabrón en desarrollar la parte del encuentro de Yanagida y Delilah con los padres de él, que has visto que son también bastante peculiares en una ciudad que representa mejor que ninguna otra el Japón tradicional y antiguo. Pero vamos, que ahora ya habrás visto, que ambos se aman y van a seguir juntos, y especialmente la antigua guerrera-conejo, que tiene los ovarios muy bien puestos, ha demostrado cómo se las gasta para defender de quien sea, su relación. Una fortaleza que en el siguiente capítulo, de nuevo hará acto de presencia, ahí lo dejo. Saludos y espero leer tu review con muchas ganas, más tras tanto tiempo!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Cómo decían al final de lo que el viento se llevó... ¡A Dios pongo por testigo, que jamás volveré a dejar de escribir esto! (música de final y créditos the end en pantalla). Ejem... películas del año del abuelo cebolleta de lado... ESTOY DE REGRESO! Ha sido un parto complicado y extremadamente largo, pero mi nuevo retoño ya ha llegado al mundo. Quizás más corto y menos intenso que de otros, es cierto, pero que está a la altura, no te quepa duda. Por lo que leo, prácticamente no me toca decir nada más, porque lo resumes todo en tu review del capítulo, y muy bien además, cómo siempre. Ya que estoy aquí, aprovecho para disculparme por segunda vez por tardar tanto en leer tus últimas publicaciones: ya no volverá a ocurrir. No he esperado a navidad y ayer sábado ya me cambié el dichoso smartphone por uno nuevo al que sí le funciona el mail sin ningún problema, y que así sea, que buenas perras me ha costado (Huawei P10 de 400€), con lo que ahora sí me enteraré al instante de las novedades de los fics y autores que sigo. En 2-3 semanas, la segunda parte de este capítulo, que de verdad lo digo, espero que no me vuelva a costar tanto nunca más. Pero la que ha caído por estos lares con los pu*** políticos indepes, me ha tenido la cabeza loca. A mi y a millones de personas, cómo lo lees. Pero bueno... el 21 a votar esta vez sí de verdad, y a ver que pasa. Nos vamos leyendo. ¡Saludos!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Charly Meiou": A ti si que te tengo que pedir, y de verdad te lo digo, disculpas por no haberme pasado a leerme nada tuyo desde hace meses. Te he tenido abandonado en el baúl de los recuerdos y me he olvidado de ti por completo. Si has acabado por hacer lo mismo conmigo... que se le va a hacer, culpa mía. Por otro lado, veo que aun me comentas el capítulo 23, cuando ahora ya he colgado el 27. Así que aun me debes muchos reviews, wey. Para compensar, yo también leeré y comentaré de lo tuyo, para estar en paz, si te parece bien, claro. Describes cómo siempre, con verdadero desparpajo y tu siempre inigualable estilo literario, lo que acontece en el susodicho capítulo (que especialmente, te gustó cómo el karma se la devuelve con creces a Zorzal en forma de orco del club del pepino, que se siente especialmente atraído por los traseros blancos y vírgenes. Ejem... estoy entrando en demasiados detalles escatológicos, mejor dejo el temita. Saludos por esos lares, que entre el muro de Trump, terremotos y no sé que mas cosas que prefiero no mencionar... y yo aquí con los indepes catalanes, no sé que es peor. En fin... si estás ahí cuando leas esto y no te es mucha molestia, ya sabes: deja tu review, y con mucho gusto te lo responderé en el siguiente capítulo. Espero responderte en 2-3 semanas!_

 _P.D. Contestando a los dos reviews de "Edrap": Aunque sea tras todo un verano y casi todo un otoño... bienvenido al club! Una vez más, y van muchas, me encuentro con uno de esos reviews que intentan o creen adelantar acontecimientos. No puedo responderte a todo (eso sería spolier descarado), pero si puedo adelantarte, que los , las Fuerzas Especiales de la Armada Mexicana que actuará muy pronto contra Brugenau... también se llevarán su desagradable sorpresa. Y no por lo que ya sabes de los franceses... sino por el propio Brugenau. Ahí lo dejo. Y los hijos de Dios... tampoco me voy a adelantar a los acontecimientos, pero a veces... los planes pueden no salir cómo se espera. Un cordial saludo y espero leer y responder tu siguiente review!_

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "alexis vazquez y": Al igual que al lector anterior, perdón por el demasiado largo retraso, y bienvenido también al club. En esta ocasión, me encuentro una pregunta muy interesante y que viene muy a cuento. ¿La razón? Porque en efecto, el otro gran Dios en esta historia, que ni en el anime ni en el inacabado manga, de momento, no le he visto ni se le espera... tampoco ha hecho aun acto de presencia en mi fic. Hardy es el principal Dios de Falmart, el más importante. Y uno de los que está por debajo... es Emroy. Puede y es evidente, que también va a aparecer tarde o temprano en esta historia. Pero lo que en su debido momento también se desvelará, y aquí y ahora lo digo... es que el que no debe de ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado, así cómo su, digamos... intermediario, espero sepáis a quien me refiero... en la forma parecen una cosa. Pero en el fondo... son otra muy y muy distinta, relacionado... con tu pregunta. Ahí te dejo el misterio. Espero vuelvas a dejar review y a seguir esta historia, que seguirá poniéndose más y más interesante a cada nueva entrega. ¡Saludos!_


	29. Todos los caminos llevan a Roma (2ªparte

**Capítulo 28. Todos los caminos conducen a Roma (2ª parte)**

 _ **16 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 9:00 PM hora local**

Es bien sabido por todo su regimiento, desde el más novato a los más veteranos, que es la alegría de la huerta. Pero también puede ser y lo demuestra más de una vez... ser, en aquello que se llamaba en el siglo de oro español, hace 400 años... un pícaro; lo cual, traducido al lenguaje actual, sería... un cabronías. Eso sí, con los inferiores y si no le caen en gracia; con sus superiores, siempre se muestra cómo hay que mostrarse... si bien por cómo es, su superior directo, está ya hasta los mismísimos de tener que llamarle la atención por sus salidas de tono que a muchos, por no decir a todos los militares allí presentes, les hace preguntarse si es realmente militar, y si no le hubiera ido mejor cómo monologuista en algún late night de la tele. Aunque muchos en ese mismo regimiento, ya saben que, de pequeño, en su pueblo de Valencia, le llamaban más que con cariño... con cierta mala leche, el _xiquet dels calbots_ , que traducido del valenciano al español, sería algo así cómo el niño que siempre se llevaba una tollina de los adultos por hacer demasiado el tonto. Claro que años después, cuando creció y sin saber muy bien por donde tirar en la vida... acabó en el Ejército de su país, y con ello, ahora está en otro mundo, Falmart, dónde pese a todo... sigue siendo el mismo.

Y es que él, el comandante Antonio Ruiz, quien normalmente no deja de ser ese oficial intermedio que siempre está soltando bromas sin gracia, lo que ahora está aconteciendo, si es algo que, en parte, le obliga a poner sus ideas en su sitio. Y por ser cómo es... también hace que más de una vez, su superior, el General Gutiérrez, acabe tratándole, cómo le está ocurriendo ahora: cómo el chico de las fotocopias, o... de los cafés.

Siendo bien entrada la noche, el comandante español se planta en la taberna de Delilah, sin que su flamante y exuberante propietaria esté ahí por motivos ya sabidos. Estando el local, cómo todas las noches, lleno hasta el recopetín. Hace su pedido y saluda tontamente con la mano a un grupo de cinco compatriotas tomándose unas "cañas" (cervezas) en una mesa tras suyo, en uniformes bastante sucios, por haber estado buena parte del día en uno de los grandes campos de entrenamiento y maniobras contiguos al perímetro de Base Alnus, hasta que una de las camareras, una joven y muy maja chica-pájaro de bonito rostro, ojos azul marino y pelaje verde brillante...

"Aquí tiene sus cafés para llevar, señor. Recién hechos y con el toque de Delilah. Me lo ha enseñado ella misma, jajaja." dice riendo simpática la chica-pájaro que le da los cafés en sendos vasos de plástico, respondiéndole Antonio con su tono jocoso habitual "Gracias, guapetona. Ayyy... que ambientazo, madre mía. Nada que ver con el del despacho de los Generales. Vengo de ahí y... puffff. No es un entierro, sabes? Es un... cencerro! ¡Jajaja... jaja... jaaaa..." acaba riéndose estúpidamente el español al darse cuenta, que una vez más (cómo siempre), ha vuelto a hacer el ridículo con sus chistes sin gracia, quedándose la joven chica-pájaro de bello plumaje mirándole cómo diciendo _me lo dices o me lo cuentas_.

"Jeje... no he dicho nada. Es que tengo prisa. Anótalo a mi cuenta y mañana te lo pago." dice el comandante español a la joven chica-pájaro, que demostrando que ya lo tiene calado, le responde con una sonrisa falsa bien aprendida de los japoneses "¿A tu cuenta? La jefa, em... quería decir, Delilah, me ha dejado muy claro que aun debes una comida de ayer. Y de anteayer también. Y varias consumiciones. Me ha dejado una nota antes de marcharse dejando bien claro que por todo eso nos debes 68 euros con noventa céntimos."

Antonio se ríe estúpidamente (vamos, que lo han pillado con el carrito del helado), aunque más se ríen los soldados españoles que tiene tras suyo, pensando el comandante _de la tabernera guerrera no hay escapatoria, eh? Que mi sueldo de comandante no da para tanto._ Pero cuando se dispone a llevarse los tres cafés (y a marcharse una vez más, sin pagar), cuando alguien, o más bien algo... pequeño, le llama la atención a su hombro derecho: un muñeco de madera... pintado cómo si fuese un pequeño soldado de juguete. ¿Quién lo sujeta? Un hombre algo bajo y viejo, con espesa barba blanca y una extraña indumentaria de lana y cuero. Una especie de artesano o algo por el estilo, llegado a Alnus desde algún lugar recóndito, quien exclama, cómo un niño pequeño jugueteando con el muñeco sobre el hombro del comandante español "¡Soy un hombre de verde! ¡Ríndete ante mí, vil y depravado legionario imperial, ja ja!"

"¡Coño! ¡Un muñequete de madera! Mira que bien hecho está, si parece de verdad y todo. ¿Qué es? ¿Un soldado japonés?" pregunta el militar español que enseguida coge el muñeco, mirándoselo con gran curiosidad, respondiéndole el hombre de larga barba blanca "Jajaja. Sí, lo he hecho yo mismo. Soy artesano. Me dedico a hacer juguetes de madera para los niños. Tuve que dejarlo durante largo tiempo al huir por la guerra, pero aquí... tampoco es que venda mucho. Esos muñecos de "plástico" que venden en el PX gustan mucho más a los niños." dice con desánimo el viejo artesano, quien parece que tampoco tiene ganas de hablar mucho sobre sí mismo, y el comandante Ruiz, mirándolo por un instante con expresión divertida, parece que quiere ayudarle... o tal vez no, porque...

"Aigh... no se ponga así, hombre. Mire, se lo compro. Pa mi sobrina del pueblo, que siempre se da cuenta que le compro los regalos en el bazar chino. ¿Cuánto quieres?" le pregunta el español al viejo artesano, sin darse éste cuenta que...

"Oh, de verdad me lo compra?" exclama con los ojos parpadeantes de alegría el viejo... y ingenuo artesano imperial. Ingenuo... por qué? Enseguida lo veréis. El artesano, en la taberna llena de gente, cómo de costumbre a las nueve de la noche, y con los cuatro soldados españoles en la mesa de atrás observando con curiosidad la escena (porque ya se la temen), no se lo piensa mucho, exclamando "Pues... cómo se llama su moneda? Deme... 20 euros!"

"¿20 euros?" responde el comandante con cara sarcástica... demostrando entonces porque entre la tropa española, tiene fama de cabronías: se saca la cartera del bolsillo de la camisa de su uniforme de servicio de verano, y exclama "¡No hombre, no! Qué vas a hacer con un trozo de papel. Te voy a dar algo muuucho más valioso. ¡Dos centimazos de euro!"

Antonio le da una moneda nueva y reluciente de... dos céntimos de euro, y el mago, creyendo que es una pieza de un metal precioso, contento cómo unas pascuas, la recoge, exclamando "Oooohhh! ¡Gracias, que Hardy se lo pague, buen hombre de verde! ¡Gracias!" y se marcha cómo si le hubiera tocado la lotería. Antonio, con el muñeco ya en su poder, mirándolo, exclama tontamente en voz baja "Aigh... animalico. Se siente, pero estoy en números rojos. En mi tierra dicen a perro delgado, todo son pulgas. Jijiji."

En ese instante, el comandante se da cuenta de que sus compatriotas que tiene detrás suyo, tienen una mirada inquisitorial hacia su superior que no pueden disimularla. Vamos, que le están diciendo _eres un cabrón_ con la mirada. Antonio, recogiendo la bolsa con los cafés para llevar y el muñeco que acaba de quedarse por todo el morro cómo un verdadero estafador profesional, les dice "Que pasa. Los de la teletienda hacen lo mismo y nadie se queja. No te jode..."

Pero cuando se gira para irse... una enorme y reluciente hacha, le para en seco, quedándose el comandante con cara de memo. La más famosa y popular pareja de Policías Militares de Base Alnus: Myuute y Rory, quien con su inconfundible voz de mujer fatal... y un tanto amenazante, pero sin ir en serio, suelta "Tj tj tj... eso no está bien, español. Estafar a un pobre artesano no es algo digno de un hombre de verde. Deberías pagarle lo que te ha pedido. Es de justos ser honrados, no te parece?"

"Je...jejeje... jeeee... me toca soltar la pasta... no?" pregunta con una cara de memo que no puede con ella el pobre, haciendo tontamente que sí con la cabeza a la vez ambas policías militares, cómo diciendo _ya estás soltando ese billete azul_ , añadiendo además Myuute con sonrisilla maliciosa "¿Sólo el muñeco? Paga también lo que debes a la taberna. O se lo diremos al General Gutiérrez."

Antonio se queda con una cara tan estúpida de forever alone, de que le han pillado, con un tic nervioso en una ceja... más aun cuando tras suyo, el grupo de soldados españoles sentados alrededor de una mesa, se aguantan las ganas de estallar a reír tanto cómo pueden, cómo diciendo _ya le está bien empleado, comandante. Por cabrón._ Se ve obligado a sacar su cartera... y desembuchar todo lo que lleva encima en billetes para pagar el "muñequete para su sobrina del pueblo". Sin decir nada más, recoge la bolsa con los cafés para llevar, y con el rabo entre las piernas, habiendo hecho una vez más, el ridículo, se marcha con prisas.

El grupo de soldados españoles, sonrientes y animados, levantan sus jarras de cerveza hacia Myuute y Rory, sonriendo traviesa la joven chica-pájaro hacia ellos, haciendo el signo de victoria con la mano derecha, cuando... se da cuenta que, a su lado, a Rory le vuelve a pasar lo que ya le ha pasado al menos un par de veces desde que han empezado su patrulla unas pocas horas antes: le dan cómo unos escalofríos, cómo si se sintiera mal, preguntándole Myuute enseguida...

"¿? Rory... seguro que estás bien? Ya es la tercera vez que te pasa desde que hemos salido a patrullar. Creía que al ser una semidiosa no podías resfriarte." acaba diciendo Myuute toda sarcástica, y la apóstol de Emroy, le replica con el ceño fruncido "No estoy resfriada. Pero es que..."

"¿? Pero qué. ¿Sigues siendo incapaz de quitarte a Itami de la cabeza?" dice la chica-pájaro de plumaje verde y ojos marrones ávidos toda burleta hacia Rory, que la mira de reojo con tonta mala cara... hasta que mostrándose claramente más preocupada, responde "Noooo. … Aigh... es... es una sensación extraña. Cómo si... cómo si me faltara algo. No. Es... es..." dice Rory mostrándose cómo casi nunca suele mostrarse: cabizbaja y entristecida, cómo si no fuese ella misma; cómo si no fuese... toda una semi-diosa.

"No soy yo. Sino algo... Presiento cómo si algo terrible hubiese ocurrido. Cómo si algo muy importante, faltara. Pero... no sé qué es. En siglos, nunca me había sentido así. Nunca. Es muy extraño. Y ella tampoco lo entiende." dice Rory visiblemente preocupada sin mirar a Myuute, quién sin acabar de entenderlo en un principio, replica "¿Ella? ¿Quién... Ah, el espíritu que dices que vive en tu cuerpo. ¿De verdad no recuerdas cuándo y cómo se metió dentro de ti, apóstol?"

"Se lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero... no quiere responder. Le da... demasiado miedo. Y dice que si yo también lo recordase, también me lo daría. La verdad es que... empiezo a estar intrigada. Y por eso, Youji está cada vez más preocupado. ¿Será por mí?" acaba diciendo Rory cabizbaja y con expresión triste, pero Myuute, mostrándose más loquilla (cosas de la edad tal vez), con traviesa sonrisilla maliciosa, exclama "¿Ah sí? Pues entonces aprovecha la oportunidad, que en el fondo lo estás deseando, jijiji."

Rory la mira de reojo con estúpida mala cara, hinchando los mofletes cómo una niña enfadada, sin decirle nada, tal vez porque no deja de ser una media verdad lo que ha dicho la chica-pájaro, pero Rory ya sabe de sobras y ha aceptado (aunque a medias), que Itami quiere volver con Risa. Pero la cuestión, es que toda una semi-diosa, no se explica o no entiende porque tiene esos extraños escalofríos que ni ella misma sabe encontrarle explicación. Pero... y si llega a saber la razón? Y con ello...

Pero la preocupación se desvanece... al menos por un rato, ya que tras ellas, una voz masculina simpática pero también sugerente...

"Eso no es nada profesional, chicas. Lo normal entre policías es hablar del tiempo, de fútbol, o de ..." dice divertido y burlón el atractivo teniente Philippe Gabrion... cortándole enseguida en el mismo tono a su lado, su inseparable y narizón amigo, el sargento Gerard Kuillon, que espeta "O a que desgraciado le va a meter una buena multa por aparcar mal. ¡Venga ya, Philippe! ¿Dónde verás a la apóstol de Hellboy..."

"Se dice de Emroy." dice el teniente rascándose la sien con cara de circunstancias, siguiendo el sargento francés "Oh... sí, eso, de Emroy. Aunque lleven esos brazaletes de policía militar de las JSDF, son más bien... guardias jurados de párking, eso sí... con poderes y magia, y... todo eso." dice Kuillon un tanto pasota con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abre... y se da cuenta que tanto Gabrion cómo la apóstol y la chica-pájaro, le miran con estúpida mirada fija, exclamando Gerard más nervioso "Po... por qué me miráis así? ¡No me mal interpretéis, chicas! Sois mucho más que eso, eso hasta un crío de teta lo ve."

"No le hagáis caso, chicas." dice Gabrion a Rory y Myuute con tono y cara sarcásticas, siguiendo "Está un poco irritable. Vamos, cómo siempre. Nos hemos pasado la tarde de maniobras en el campo de tiro, y no soporta que nadie no pueda hacer diez disparos seguidos en fuego automático sin desviarse un centímetro del centro de la diana, cómo él y NADIE más que él, sabe hacer. Será verdad que tú y la sargento Kuribayashi, tenéis mucho en común. Tenéis capacidades de sobra para entrar en las fuerzas especiales, pero por defectos físicos no podéis. En tu caso, por ese narizón en medio de tu cara, jajaja." acaba diciendo Gabrion riendo simpático, y mirándose ambas chicas por un rato, hasta que también les da la risa floja, replicando Kuillon con estúpida mala cara de reojo "Muy gracioso, teniente. Pero este narizón sigue siendo el mejor tirador que ha habido ni habrá nunca con un FAMAS en sus manos... y que ha conquistado a una mujer que ya quisieran otros. ¡JA! ¡Muchacha! ¡Dos Kronenbourg aquí! ¡Y que estén bien frías!"

"¡Enseguida!" responde enseguida una de las chicas que atiende tras la barra, una humana de larga cabellera castaña, cuando a Rory... le vuelve a coger un nuevo y extraño escalofrío que ni ella misma sabe aún a que viene, dándose cuenta Myuute, que con cierta compasión, le dice "Apóstol... si quieres puedes dejarlo por hoy e irte a tu apartamento a descansar. Ya se lo explicaré al capitán Takuya. Es que incluso ya empiezas a hacer mala cara, Rory."

"¿? ¿Rory no se encuentra bien? Es extraño." dice Gabrion extrañándose, y antes que Myuute pueda responderle, es la propia Rory quien le habla, diciendo con preocupación evidente "No es nada. No... Sólo es un escalofrío. Noto cómo si... algo muy malo está pasando, pero... el qué. Si ya fuese un Dios completo..." dice la apóstol de Emroy visiblemente preocupada, cabizbaja y pensativa incluso, intentando buscar una respuesta a la razón de esas extrañas sensaciones que siente en sus propias y divinas carnes. Justo cuando la chica de la taberna les trae los dos botellines de Kronenbourg 1664, el atractivo y sugerente, y por qué no decirlo, inteligente teniente francés, le responde...

"Mmmm... así que un extraño escalofrío y presentimiento, eh? Entonces ya somos dos." dice Gabrion un tanto intrigante pero distendido, echando un primer trago del botellín de cerveza... pero Rory se queda un tanto sorprendida ante lo que acaba de decir Gabron, exclamando la apóstol de Emroy "¿Eh? ¿Tú también lo presientes?"

"Puedes llamarlo así. Presentimiento; sexto sentido; intuición. A este narizón de aquí siempre le ha parecido una somera estupidez, pero a mi incluso me ha salvado el pellejo más de una vez. Y en las últimas 24 horas... sí. Tengo el presentimiento bastante certero que algo pasa... y pasará. Y muy serio. Sólo espero que nos coja preparados. Aunque viendo esta misma taberna... aaaaggghhh... ojalá me equivoque." dice Gabrion mostrándose también preocupado, al igual que Rory, por ese "sexto sentido" suyo que también le está diciendo que algo extraño hay en el ambiente. Pero la seriedad del momento, cómo siempre, es rota por el bravucón de Gerard, que exclama estúpidamente...

"Vamos, teniente. Qué tiene que ver el que muchas tropas de permiso o que no estén de guardia ni movilizadas, pasen un par de horas aquí, bebiendo, conociendo gente y incluso ligando. ¿Eing?" acaba preguntando tontamente al darse cuenta que Gabrion, Rory y Myuute, le miran con estúpida cara de muñeco, cómo diciendo _mira quien fue a hablar_ , cuando Rory, mostrándose de repente mucho más distendida, se agarra al brazo derecho de Gabrion, exclamando con su voz de mujer fatal "Vamos, tomemos algo juntos, Philippe. Siempre podemos volver a intentarlo, o al menos, ahogar nuestras penas en alcohol."

"Jejeje... em... se supone que tú y Myuute estáis de servicio. Otro día, tal vez. Vamos, sargento." dice Gabrion dándole una palmada a la espalda a Kuillon, que con sonrisilla tonta en la cara, se despide de ambas chicas "Lo siento, chicas. Cómo comprenderéis ambos ya tenemos pareja y no es bueno crear malentendidos. Y en mi caso, me espera nada más llegar en casa, jejejeje... aiighh..." acaba diciendo Kuillon... con una ridícula cara de pervertido que tira para atrás, asustándose tontamente Myuute y Rory, hasta que Gabrion lo coge por el cuello del uniforme de camuflaje CEC y se lo lleva casi a rastras, dejando a las dos chicas fantásticas, regresando a lo suyo: a patrullar por las calles del área de refugiados de Base Alnus.

Ambos amigos franceses, se disponen a sentarse, cuando alguien los saluda a mano alzada entre la multitud: el capitán chileno Miguel Ángel Valles, quien está acompañado de alguien desconocido hasta ahora para los tres: el cabo Hayato Sasegawa, ante el cual, sobre la mesa, hay una cámara fotográfica profesional _Canon EOS-1D_.

"Teniente; sargento. Aquí hay dos sillas libres. Sentaos." dice el capitán chileno ofreciendo asiento con la mano, y ambos franceses se sientan de buena gana, dándose cuenta Kuillon quien es su acompañante japonés, exclamando el sargento narizón de ojos verdes "Eeeee... yo te tengo visto. No serás ese cabo japonés que va por todo base Alnus, incluso por medio Falmart, cámara en mano, fotografiando a todo quisqui viviente que se te cruza por delante. Eh? Ni que fueras un reportero de la prensa rosa, jajaja."

"Jajaja... em... más o menos." dice echándose la mano al cogote y sonrisa tonta el joven cabo japonés de ojos azules y mirada segura y confiada, bajando el brazo y explicando al sargento francés "Últimamente tenía casi obsesión por fotografiar criaturas fantásticas de este mundo. Pero reconozco que ahora mismo... también me estoy interesando por el fotoperiodismo. En captar a nuestras tropas en combate y sobre todo... en tareas humanitarias. No es que me considere cómo un corresponsal de guerra, eso ya sería pedir demasiado. Y tampoco puedo publicar nada de mi trabajo, a no ser que los de arriba lo consideren inofensivo. Pero... entre nosotros..." dice de repente el japonés en voz baja, haciéndose el misterioso.

"¿? ¿Por qué te pones de repente tan misterioso?" pregunta Kuillon tontamente, y antes que Sasegawa le responda, lo hace Gabrion, diciéndole irónico "A ver, Gerard. ¿Sabes por qué los españoles le llaman en broma "cabo Iker Jiménez-san", mh?"

"¿Eing? ¿Quién diantre es Iker Jiménez?" replica Kuillon sin entender ni papa, y Gabrion le responde medio harto "Mejor deja hablar al cabo." y el cabo japonés, cogiendo la cámara fotográfica sobre la mesa, mirándola más serio e incluso... un tanto intrigante, explica "Estoy seguro de que con esta misma cámara... voy a captar cosas muy interesantes de ahora en adelante. Quién sabe, a lo mejor puedo ganar el pulitzer y todo." acaba diciendo en broma el cabo, pero el capitán chileno, que se termina su jarra de cerveza, dice más serio e incluso trascendental "Mejor reza para que la cosa siga así de apacible. Pero mucho me temo que esta paz muy pronto va a terminar. Sino los de arriba no llevarían horas encerrados sin que la tropa sepamos de qué diablos están discutiendo."

"Mfmfmf... en ese caso, veo que tanto yo cómo la apóstol de Emroy, estamos en lo cierto." dice Gabrion con los ojos cerrados y sonrisa triste, hasta que los abre y con expresión endurecida, exclama seriamente "Hemos luchado ya varias veces. Pero ya no hay duda. … Algo me dice que la verdadera lucha llegará dentro de muy poco tiempo. Y que puede que incluso sea... a vida o muerte."

"¿Eeeeh? Teniente, hoy estás muuuuy raro. Que si presentimientos, que si malos pálpitos, que si reuniones secretas de los Generales y líos de los políticos. ¡A la mierda ya!" exclama Kuillon dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa, con estúpido enfado, gritando "¡Justo ahora que he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, y TÚ también, teniente... ahora se va a liar parda de verdad!? ¡No me fastidies!"

"Casi nadie lo sabe. Excepto... los peces gordos, claro está. Pero yo también lo creo." dice el cabo Sasegawa serio de verdad, cuando apuntando su cámara hacia afuera: en dirección al barracón de altos mandos, exclama " … Los de arriba ya lo saben todo... y pronto nos lo harán saber a la tropa. … Contra quien estamos luchando realmente. Y a saber si Zorzal..."

"No." le corta Gabrion enseguida, dejando tanto al cabo cómo a Kuillon extrañados... y al capitán Valles, mirándole de reojo serio, diciendo el atractivo y sugerente teniente francés de infantería "La captura de Zorzal con vida sigue siendo uno de los objetivos prioritarios de la Coalición. Y se llevará a cabo, quizás más pronto que tarde. El problema... será que ese objetivo ya no será nunca más, fácil de llevar a cabo. Y que en el peor de los casos puede que incluso nos tengamos que enfrentar a la palabra maldita. … Derrota. … Pero por otro lado, nosotros seguimos teniendo una clara ventaja respecto al enemigo."

"¿? ¿Cual, si puede saberse?" pregunta Kuillon extrañado a Gabrion, que con expresión seria pero segura en su rostro, responde " … Nosotros mismos. La moral de la tropa está alta y no hay miedo. Al menos... de momento. Y si encima nos dan más presupuesto, tropas y arsenal más moderno..." pero le corta el capitán Valles, que serio e incluso intrigante (cosa rara en él), suelta "Se olvida de algo, teniente. … Y es que las circunstancias, obliguen a nuevos objetivos. Unos objetivos que incluso cuesten de imaginar. Y los de arriba lo saben. Y francamente... los políticos no sé yo si estarán dispuestos a enzarzarse en esto. ¿Estaremos la tropa listos para cumplir? Esa es la cuestión ahora mismo."

Los cuatro hombres se quedan en ese instante, pensativos y mudos, preocupados, incluso el medio loco de Kuillon. A su alrededor, todo es buen ambiente, diversión, charla, amistad e incluso ligues que vienen y van. Pero entre esos cuatro soldados de la coalición, un capitán chileno, un teniente y sargento franceses y un cabo japonés que encima es un fotógrafo aficionado que aspira a ser profesional... saben y son perfectamente conscientes, que la realidad en la sombra es mucho más preocupante. Y ni se lo imaginan, cómo bien ya sabe Gabrion. Más que por lo que pueda pasar... porque algunos de ellos, tienen ahora en Falmart seres muy importantes en sus vidas, cómo son Arpeggio y Panache para Kuillon y Gabrion... y lo que acontezca en muy poco tiempo, puede afectarles. Quieren saber que puede pasar y cuáles serán las órdenes de ahora en adelante. Y cómo también ha dicho Gabrion... los de arriba ya van enterándose de lo que pasa. Aunque... tan sólo de una mínima parte del todo. Un todo llamado...

*** _5 minutos después: despacho de Generales, barracón de comandancia de Base Alnus. ***_

 _9:10 PM hora local_

Él mismo trae un careto que no puede ocultar, más tras tener fija en su cabeza, la imagen de dos billetes de 50€ a los que les han salido alas y se van volando, perdiéndose en el cielo azul, y con lo que le tocará ir con el culo prieto hasta final de mes. Pero al cruzar por esa puerta... se da cuenta enseguida nada más entrar ahí, que el ambiente entre esas cuatro paredes, no es lo que se podría llamar agradable o distendido, sino un antónimo en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Hay aparente tranquilidad... pero la tensión es muy palpable. Sabe que llevan allí encerrados muchas horas, para tomar varias decisiones, unas más importantes que otras. Pero una en concreto, que hasta ahora no tenía mucha prisa, pero que vistos los acontecimientos el día anterior en Estados Unidos... cómo reza el viejo dicho, más vale prevenir, que curar.

Él, con la bolsa cargada con los cafés para llevar que le han pedido, entra en ese despacho, dónde los Generales de la Coalición y sus segundos, están reunidos a puerta cerrada. Es decir, él, el comandante Antonio Ruiz con el General de Brigada Pedro Gutiérrez (España); la General de División Annoid Jiuphre y la teniente-coronel Jilien Migasho (Francia); el General de Brigada José Luís Ríos y el capitán Felipe Andrés Cristiano (Chile); y el comandante en jefe de las Fuerzas de la Coalición y General de Brigada Koichiro Hazama por parte de Japón... acompañado de un segundo "substituto" (por estar el teniente primero Akira Yanagida de permiso)... un tanto peculiar: el cabo Daisuke Tozu. Un tipo que no es aparentemente nada del otro mundo, de aspecto incluso un poco lánguido y con gafas... pero que el propio Yanagida le ha recomendado para el puesto por ser un tipo ciertamente listo.

"Sus cafés, señores... y señora, jejeje. Tómenlos cuando aún están calentitooos." dice el comandante español en tono incluso infantil, cantando desafinado, repartiendo los tres cafés para llevar a quien los ha pedido: a Cristiano, Hazama y Jiuphre, que quedándose mirando impertérrita, seria, por un instante a Antonio (tanto que lo hace sentir incómodo y riendo tontamente), Jiuphre, echando un primer sorbo de café y mirando de reojo con mala cara a Gutiérrez, le suelta"¿Por qué a su comandante le gusta tanto hacer el imbécil? A veces resulta insufrible."

"Aaaagghhhh... comandante... haga lo que le he pedido y siéntese calladito, por favor. No estamos para bromas. ¿No se ha dado cuenta?" le advierte incluso con mala cara el General español a su segundo, que sorprendido en un principio... acaba por acatar la orden y se deja, por fin, de bromas tontas. Por un instante, nadie dice nada. Las pataletas bajo la mesa o los dedos repicando sobre la misma, es todo lo que se oye en el despacho de Generales, presidido con los cinco mástiles con las banderas de Japón, Francia, España, Chile... y el escudo de la coalición y su lema _nos pugnare innocens. Et eorum libertas nostra victoria est._ ¿A qué se debe tanta tensión? La respuesta llega, en cuando llaman a la puerta, y entran dos hombres japoneses: el mando de mayor rango de las JASDF en base Alnus, un Mayor llamado Katsuma (delgado, piel morena, cejas espesas y ojos negros), junto al teniente y piloto de F-4 Phantom Akira Kamikoda, aun con el uniforme anti-g puesto, pero sin casco... y ambos, visiblemente serios e incluso... tensos. No es para menos: traen malas noticias. Muy... malas noticias.

"Caballeros. … Por fin." dice Hazama retumbándose sobre su sillón de cuero, con las manos juntadas y expresión toda seria e irritada, exclama "Llevamos más de dos horas esperando ese informe de la misión de reconocimiento aéreo sobre la capital imperial rebelde. Si tienen una excusa creíble para su tardanza, díganla ahora o callen para siempre." acaba diciendo Hazama masajeándose el entrecejo, cuando levanta la vista... y se da cuenta que ambos oficiales de las JASDF, se miran el uno al otro serios y preocupados, dándose cuenta Hazama al instante... que algo ha salido mal.

" … Pido disculpas, señor. La misión... no sabría decir si ha sido un éxito a medias o un completo fracaso, señor." dice el Mayor Katsuma con una cara seria que es un poema, y a su lado, Kamikoda apretando los dientes, mostrándose rabioso e incluso indignado, y todos los allí presentes se dan cuenta de ello, exclamando Gutiérrez "Teniente Kamikoda... Hay algo de lo que deba informarnos?"

"Agh... nada, señor." responde Kamikoda visiblemente irritado, incluso con mala leche, y acaba por estallar, espetando "Que yo y el teniente Kurihama estamos vivos de milagro. He tenido que poner mi Phantom por encima de mach 2 y hacer tantas maniobras de evasión... y aun con esas, por menos que un pelo del culo, nos alcanzan. He conseguido esquivar los dos primeros, pero el tercero... ¡Casi nos jode vivos! ¡Joder, cuando por fin hemos llegado aquí, Kurihama ha bajado corriendo de la cabina y ha echado toda la papilla por la boca, porque CASI SE LE SALÍA EL CORAZÓN DEL PECHO! ¡SI VAN A MANDARNOS A UNA PUTA MISIÓN SUICIDA, AVISENNOS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! ¡SOMOS JAPONESES, PERO NO KAMIKAZES!" grita Kamikoda enfadado de verdad. Y no es para menos, porque él y su compañero de cabina en el _Mitsubishi F-4EJ Kai Phantom_ , por poco no lo cuentan. Pero... por qué? Se preguntan los cuatro Generales y sus segundos, pero a dos de ellos especialmente, a Hazama y Jiuphre, nos les cuadra eso, preguntando la General francesa...

"Un momento, teniente. No nos estará describiendo... que de repente, los wyverns pueden volar a mach 2 y seguirles, cosa obviamente imposible. O que..." pero Kamikoda, sin salir de su irritación evidente, le replica "Con todos los respetos, General. Bromas, las justas. Nuestra única misión, la mía y la de Kurihama, era llevar el drone de reconocimiento ligero que llevábamos bajo nuestra ala izquierda, soltarlo a 50 millas del objetivo, y dar media vuelta de regreso. ¡Pero nada mas lanzarlo, saltaron las alarmas en mi cabina, apareciendo TRES JODIDOS MISILES TIERRA AIRE EN MI PANTALLA DE RADAR, YENDO DIRECTOS HACIA NOSOTROS! … Sinceramente, y perdón si hablo así... me alegro de que se hayan cargado el drone y no a nosotros. Aunque casi lo consiguen."

"Vaya, Hazama. Así que además de perder un viejo helicóptero Huey de más de 35 años en la operación de rescate del cabo Hitoshi... ahora habéis perdido un drone de reconocimiento completamente nuevo valorado en... cuanto era?" dice el General chileno con sorna, haciéndose el pensativo, replicándole Hazama con el ceño fruncido "¿Usted también le da por hacerse el gracioso ahora, Ríos? Me hago responsable, eso no lo dude. Yo mismo solicité al ministro Kano que autorizará el uso de los nuevos drones _Fuji Tacom_ para el reconocimiento sobre la capital imperial rebelde. Y soy consciente que ese pequeño juguete nuevo cuesta más de 20.000 millones de yenes. No negaré que me siento un poco culpable por la bronca que el ministro Kano tendrá que tragarse del Primer Ministro Morita, pero... considero que ha sido la decisión correcta. Lo último que quiero... es poner las vidas de mis hombres en riesgo innecesariamente."

En ese momento, el mayor Katsuma le pone una mano en el hombro a Kamikoda, diciéndole en voz baja "Será mejor que me dejes hablar a mí. Cálmate y déjelo en mis manos, teniente. ¿Entendido?" le pide mirándole a los ojos seriamente, y el melenudo piloto de Phantom japonés, intentando hacerle caso, acaba haciendo que sí con la cabeza, aunque aún rabioso por dentro, apartándose a un lado, cuando el "segundo sustituto", es decir, el cabo Tozu, le dice algo en voz muy baja, a la oreja, a Hazama, quién tras escucharlo, exclama...

"Mmmm... cierto. Estamos perdiendo demasiado el tiempo. ¡Ejem! Bien, Mayor. Viéndolos a ambos, significa que algo inesperado ha ocurrido sobre la capital rebelde imperial. Ahora bien. ¿Ha podido captar algo nuestro drone antes de perderlo?" pregunta Hazama con sus manos juntadas con la barbilla apoyada sobre las mismas, mirando al mayor directamente a los ojos, sin vacilar; pero el General Gutiérrez le corta, entre comillas, el rollo, exclamando "Lo que también deberías preguntar, Hazama, es quien ha hecho que perdáis vuestro drone."

"A eso ya le hemos encontrado respuesta, señor." exclama contundente el mayor Katsuma... mientras se saca algo de un bolsillo de su uniforme de servicio: un pendrive. Andando hacia un gran monitor en un rincón del despacho, enchufando el pequeño dispositivo a uno de los puertos usb, explica "Tan sólo hemos podido obtener 40 segundos de archivo de vídeo, antes de que el tacom haya sido derribado... por detrás."

En cuando oyen esto último, se desata la sorpresa, lo inesesperadamente inesperado:¿ El drone no ha sido derribado desde abajo... sino desde atrás? Eso sólo puede deducirse en una única cosa que nadie pensaba hasta ahora que llegase a tales extremos. Más todavía, cuando ya con el monitor encendido, manejando el Mayor el mando a distancia, le da al play, observándose claramente las imágenes grisáceas por los infrarrojos de la visión nocturna, sobrevolar a gran altitud pero con el zoom aumentado, hasta que el mayor, llegando la filmación casi al final, le da al pause, y congela la imagen... quedándose todos de piedra. Los Generales español y chileno se levantan de sus sillas boquiabiertos; la General francesa endurece su mirada; y Hazama, aunque serio, por dentro el desconcierto es tremendo. Los segundos o ayudantes de los Generales, las reacciones son iguales... excepto la teniente-coronel Migasho, que permanece, extrañamente, seria e impasible, mirando fijamente las imágenes. Tal vez por...

"Jesús..." exclama impresionado el General Ríos, seguido de Gutiérrez, quien suelta "Esto ya no son solamente pistolas, fusiles y soldados mercenarios." cuando Hazama echa un largo y profundo suspiro de preocupación, más serio que nunca, cuando de repente, el teniente Kamikoda, enfadado de verdad, exclama "Que, General Jiuphre. ¿Es que no va a decir nada?"

La General francesa pero, no se siente por aludida, mientras la teniente-coronel Migasho observa muy atentamente la imagen congelada en la pantalla... sacando ya rápidas conclusiones. Pero... ¿Qué es lo que se ve en la pantalla en cuestión? El Mayor de las JASDF, lo explica, diciendo "Ahí lo tienen. Es lo que acabamos de descubrir, ante nuestras narices y sin habernos dado cuenta hasta ahora... de los avances del Imperio Rebelde. Al menos, de lo que hemos podido saber de 40 segundos de vídeo. … Una pista aérea. Aun no terminada. Ya asfaltada pero todavía con la pintura y la señalización eléctrica a medio hacer. Pero es obvio que, en cuestión de 24 a 48 horas, pueden tenerla completamente terminada. Y lo más sorprendente, ya se habrán dado cuenta... es lo que se ve a lado y lado de dicha pista. … Aeronaves. Como pueden ver... aun desmontadas e incluso con envoltorios de tela y plástico alrededor. Pero en el extremo de la pista y de la imagen... puede verse ya uno terminado. … Un avión de combate."

"Un momento, Mayor." alza la voz y la mano derecha la General francesa para hacer una pregunta, diciendo "Teniente Kamikoda... esto no es un tribunal, ni yo una acusada, ni usted el ministerio fiscal. ¿Insinúa o intenta... acusarme de algo?" y Kamikoda, visiblemente irritado (y no es para menos con la experiencia vivida a los mandos de su F-4 Phantom sobre los cielos del Imperio Rebelde), anda hacia el monitor, señalando con el dedo sobre la imagen pequeña pero bien definida del avión en el extremo de la pista aérea. Imagen que Migasho también mira fijamente, toda intrigada, cuando el piloto japonés...

"No, a usted no, General. ¡A su país! ¡Mírelo bien! ¡Estructura larga y puntiaguda! ¡Un único alerón de dirección! ¡Monomotor y con alas en delta! ¡ES UNO DE SUS MALDITOS MIRAGE! ¡Cómo diablos aviones suyos han ido a parar allí!? ¡RESPONDA!" pero la indignación y cabreo de Kamikoda es cortada en seco... por la fría y analítica inteligencia de la militar francesa de raza negra, Migasho, que exclama "Para ser piloto de combate, no sabe distinguir a primera vista una copia de un original. Además... esos aviones que usted dice dejaron de fabricarse hace más de 35 años. Míreselo más de cerca, teniente."

"¡Entonces de dónde diablos han salido!" exclama Kamikoda otra vez sin salir de su enfado, y Migasho, dejando a todos de nuevo un tanto descolocados, dice "A ver quién es el primero en responderme a una pregunta muy fácil. … ¿Cuál es el avión de combate... de la fuerza aérea de Colombia?"

"¿Que?" espeta Kamikoda sin entender nada de nada en un principio... hasta que se queda parado, con los ojos cómo un búho, al encendérsele la bombilla y darse cuenta. El capitán chileno, Cristiano, ya sabe antes que nadie la respuesta, diciendo "Esa me la sé, teniente-coronel. Es el..." pero antes que pueda contestar, Kamikoda, serio cómo nunca lo ha estado (teniendo en cuenta que de serio tiene poco), responde "¿Es un Kfir?"

"Ca... ca qué?" pregunta tontamente el comandante Ruiz, exclamando a su alrededor los demás con el ceño fruncido y estúpido enfado "¡Cierre el pico, comandante!" y el pobre de Antonio, se baja de hombros, cerrando el boquino para no decir más tontunas de las suyas. Hazama pregunta a su oficial de aviación y piloto "¿Ya se ha dado cuenta, teniente?" y Kamikoda, devolviendo la mirada fija, clavada, sobre la pantalla, hacia su máximo superior en Base Alnus, explica...

"Que es un _Kfir_ , señor. El único avión de combate que llegaron a fabricar en cadena y a exportar a otros países... los israelíes. Y encima, es un cacharro con una historia curiosa. A finales de los años '60, los israelíes querían o más bien necesitaban urgentemente, comprarles a los franceses los entonces nuevos _Mirage V_ , más tras el excelente resultado que les dieron los _Mirage III_ en la guerra de los seis días de 1967. Pero debido a las fuertes presiones de los países árabes a Francia, el gobierno de De Gaulle se negó en rotundo a venderles los aviones. ¿Qué hicieron los israelíes? Mandar al Mossad a Francia, colarse por todo el morro en las instalaciones de Dassault, y robar los planos del Mirage V. y con ello, construir una copia exacta en Israel sólo dos años después: el _Nesher_. Pero no acabó de convencerles... y crearon ellos mismos una versión mejorada con canards, un morro más largo con un radar más potente, y cambiando el motor original francés por uno más potente de origen norteamericano sacado de sus F-4 Phantom... naciendo a mediados de los '70 el Kfir. Un caza multipropósito con capacidad de superioridad aérea, capaz de mach 2 y con una maniobrabilidad muy buena... para su época. Obviamente, ahora ya es un avión anticuado, incluso obsoleto. El problema... es que los nuestros también lo son. Y cómo se ve en la pantalla... hay al menos una decena de ellos desmotados y embalados alrededor de la pista, sumando el que ya está terminado... y el que, sin duda, ha abatido nuestro drone. Es decir... que en cuestión de días, tendrán dos escuadrillas aéreas listas para ser usadas. Y nosotros sólo tenemos ocho aviones. Cómo puede ver, señor, y... teniente-coronel Migasho... me doy perfectamente cuenta de lo que esto significa."

Por un instante, se hace el silencio sepulcral en el despacho de Generales: lo que acaban de conocer, es un golpe muy serio. Han dejado al Imperio Rebelde sin vigilancia un corto tiempo... y se encuentran de repente con esto. Y lo peor, es que allí...

"Y si allí tienes aviones de combate y quien sabe si también helicópteros... puede que también tengan blindados, armas de fuego y municiones." dice con la mano en la barbilla el General Gutiérrez, añadiendo su segundo, el comandante Ruiz "Cierto, señor. Pero... hay algo que no me acaba de cuadrar. ¿De verdad han podido entrenar soldados del Imperio Rebelde en tan poco tiempo para incluso ser pilotos de combate? Para manejar uno de esos bichos, se necesitan años de entrenamiento. Lo que quiere decir... que hay una potencia extranjera, una que ya sabemos, detrás."

"Mfmfmf... por una vez ha dicho algo digno de consideración, comandante. Enhorabuena." dice con ironía y los ojos cerrados la teniente-coronel Migasho, riendo tontamente Antonio rascándose la sien (su manera de decir _no ha sido nada_ ), diciendo seria la General Jiuphre "Más que una potencia extranjera, quien hay detrás es..."

"Los hijos de Dios." añade Hazama todo reflexivo con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos y diciendo con seriedad "Lo que significa... Richard Stravinski. Pero..."

"Señor..." le llama la atención entonces plantado a su lado el cabo Tozu, quien un tanto nervioso e incluso intimidado por lo importante de lo que allí se está hablando, dice "Yo... em... si no le importa... tengo mi propia opinión al respecto... señor."

"Mfmfmf... en ese caso, no se corte, cabo. Somos todo oídos." dice Hazama con una mueca mirando de reojo a su segundo por dos días, y éste, arreglándose las gafas sobre el dorso de su nariz, explica "Señor... em... no sé si soy el único que se da cuenta, pero... no es demasiado evidente?" en este instante, casi todos allí se miran unos a otros sin haberlo acabado de pillar del todo... excepto Hazama, que con una mueca confiada en los labios, está de acuerdo con la deducción de ese joven y aparentemente poca cosa cabo, que sin embargo, parece que sabe pensar y deducir las cosas, explicando el cabo japonés con gafas "¿Para qué se molestarían en armar al Imperio Rebelde de forma tan descarada e incluso... estridente, hasta el punto que nos obligasen cómo respuesta casi automática, a destruirlos por completo? Si se piensa bien, en el fondo... no tiene sentido. O dicho de otra manera..."

"Sí, me he dado cuenta, cabo." dice Hazama todo serio, siendo observado por los demás, que buscan en el comandante en jefe de la Coalición en Base Alnus, un liderazgo ahora más necesario que nunca... y lo encuentran, explicando Hazama " … Nos ponen enfrente un cebo para que nos veamos obligados a atacarles para destruir una potencial amenaza. Los hijos de Dios les han proporcionado... armas viejas e incluso en desuso, y mercenarios para manejarlas. Y Richard Stravinski ha usado, no... está usando a Herm cómo una mera marioneta para sus planes, pero... con qué finalidad? Saben que la captura de Zorzal con vida es ahora mismo nuestro objetivo prioritario. Saben también que nuestros medios por ahora son los que son, y que si nos atrevemos a atacarles... podríamos sufrir una amarga derrota e incontables bajas. Lo que buscan... es sacarnos del escenario."

"Señor..." dice de nuevo el cabo Daisuke Tozu, llamando la atención de todos, explicando "Em... quería decir que... además de lo que ha dicho... esto... opino que si fuéramos a capturar a Zorzal, y milagrosamente, lo consiguiéramos, y de pasada... destruyéramos definitivamente al Imperio Rebelde... em... ¿No estaríamos dejando un vacío de poder en un enorme territorio, que aprovecharían quienes ya saben... para..."

"Tiene razón en eso, Hazama." dice la General francesa, que cómo los demás, ha escuchado muy atenta e intrigada, explicando Jiuphre "Tenga en cuenta que ellos poseen la tecnología para ir y venir de un mundo a otro. Y no sólo grupos reducidos de personas. Sino cómo estamos viendo... material pesado. Pueden y podrían abrir uno de sus portales artificiales en cualquier punto de Falmart. Aquí mismo, cuando quisieran… y no lo hacen. O bien porque saben que Francia mantenemos aquí una de nuestras cabezas nucleares... o porque tienen otro objetivo en mente. … El caos. ¿Cómo, quien y dónde? No lo sabemos. Al menos... de momento. Pero los únicos que aquí y de ahora en adelante, podemos y deberemos hacerles frente, somos nosotros. La coalición de Liberación. Por mi parte, y espero que por la suya también... habrá que solicitar a nuestros respectivos gobiernos más efectivos, más equipo, y que éste sea incluso el más moderno disponible. No por el Imperio rebelde. … Sino por el verdadero enemigo."

"Jo jo jo, vamos, Jiuphre." exclama el General chileno, Ríos, haciéndose el descreído, o más bien... siendo un poco pesimista, exclama "Usted sabe tan bien cómo yo que los políticos no moverán un dedo. Creen que con los servicios de inteligencia ya basta y sobra para controlar la situación, y que a este lado de la puerta, todo es un estanque de patos. Son unos weones." dice Ríos entre quejoso y chistoso, bajándose de hombros, cuando a su lado, Gutiérrez, normalmente campechano y más o menos distendido, esta vez más contundente, le replica "Pero nosotros no somos políticos; somos soldados. Y nosotros las órdenes, o promesas si prefieres llamarlo así... tenemos la sagrada obligación de cumplirlas. Y capturar a Zorzal, lo es. Para nuestras tropas será difícil afrontar lo que pueda venir, sí. Pero peor sería... retirarnos de aquí con el rabo entre las piernas cómo ratas cobardes, abandonando al Imperio Reconstituido y a los millones de habitantes de este mundo bajo nuestra protección... traicionándoles. No sé vosotros, pero a mí, me pesaría mucho en mi conciencia, aunque me lo mandase el presidente desde el Palacio de la Moncloa."

Tras estas duras e indignadas palabras del General Español... en las que todos los presentes están de acuerdo (o al menos, en esto lo están). Hazama, que ha escuchado en pose de pensador, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntadas, abre los ojos y se levanta de la butaca de cuero, girándose hacia la ventana cerrada tras suyo con vistas al exterior ya oscuro, pero con luz eléctrica, mirando hacia arriba... hacia la luna en el cielo estrellado, en silencio por un instante, esperando los demás a que diga algo, hasta que...

" … ¿Traición? Esa palabra no quiero volver a oírla mientras yo siga siendo el comandante en jefe de Base Alnus. ¿Derrota? Siempre la hemos tenido presente... y siempre ha sido una posibilidad mucho más cercana de lo que nuestras tropas creen. Pero algo nos ha salvado siempre de ella." y girándose hacia los demás, con expresión serena pero segura, de brazos cruzados, dice "… ¿La suerte? No. ¿El valor, gallardía y profesionalidad de nuestros hombres y mujeres? Tampoco. Algo mucho más importante. … Luchamos por los inocentes. Y su libertad... es nuestra victoria. Nuestro lema. Algo que nunca debemos olvidar. … Puede que lo que nos trajo hasta aquí no fuese precisamente el destino. Pero no quiero pararme a pensar ni un segundo... en que sea eso lo que nos espera. Esa palabra maldita que ninguno de nosotros, y aún menos nuestras tropas, espera tener que afrontar nunca. Pero..."

"General... si lo piensa bien, no es tanto cómo puede parecer." le interrumpe la teniente-coronel Migasho... con una mueca confiada e incluso un tanto malvada en los labios, desconcertando a todos e incluso a su propia General, diciendo "Quien tenga la supremacía aérea, tiene el control de lo que suceda en tierra. Y... ya que sabemos que Israel, o es más preciso decir, elementos del gobierno israelí, pertenecen a los hijos de Dios... aprendamos de ellos. … Aprendamos de la lección de historia que el teniente Kamikoda nos ha dado hace un momento." acaba diciendo mirando en plan mujer fatal (que tan bien se le da) al teniente y piloto de combate de las JASDF, que se queda en un principio descolocado, hasta que...

"¿Eh? ¿Yo? Oh... … La guerra de los seis días... de 1967." dice Kamikoda con sorpresa, y mientras los demás se miran entre ellos un tanto descolocados, incluyendo Jiuphre, los labios de Hazama muestran una tímida y leve sonrisa confiada, cuando suelta " … Si quieres la paz no hables con tus amigos. Habla con tus enemigos. Moshe... Dayan. … Si en este mundo nos ven cómo a dioses, aunque seamos sólo meros soldados... actuemos cómo tales. … Sorprendámosles, damas y caballeros."

"¿Lo dices por lo del lanzamiento del cohete espacial de mañana? ¿O en serio, Hazama?" dice el General Gutiérrez irónico, y el General japonés, no le responde en palabras... sino haciendo aún más visible su sonrisilla confiada y un punto... malvada: algo se le ha ocurrido ya. Pero... el qué.

Siempre se suele decir aquello de una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Pero también las meras palabras, pueden cambiar completamente su significado, según donde, cómo y quién las pronuncia. Y en el lugar, momento y tono adecuado, pueden determinar incluso... el destino. Tal vez porque en el fondo, ellos, cómo los altos mandos... pero también la Coalición de Liberación en su conjunto, quien sabe si es exagerar, pero también... ambos mundos, quieren ser amos de su propio destino. No están dispuestos a regalárselo... al monstruo. Pero...

 _*** En el mismo instante exacto: Hospital Militar de Base Alnus. 9:25 PM hora local. ***_

Recuerdos; recuerdos; dulces... recuerdos. El poder saber quién eres, de dónde vienes, el cómo te ha moldeado el paso del tiempo, quienes te rodean, tú mismo y tu propio entorno y el de los demás. Ser persona... poco a poco, ante sus ojos, va volviéndose una imagen cada vez más borrosa. Hasta que llegue un día... en que esa mancha borrosa, se vuelva la más oscura de las oscuridades. La nada. El dejar de ser un ser vivo y consciente... a ya ni siquiera eso. Ante sus ojos, lentamente, lo contempla cada día que pasa... Youji Itami. El desvanecimiento de la mujer que le dio la vida, pero que también... le quitó algo muy importante para él, cómo la otra persona que también le dio la vida. Una persona, pero, que al mismo tiempo es un verdadero... y oscuro misterio.

Plena noche sobre Alnus, en su hospital militar, en la habitación asignada y protegida por dos policías militares siempre apostados a lado y lado de la puerta que da acceso a la misma... Itami está con su madre, Hikari, quien está sentada en la cama y tapada con la sábana, con él en una silla al lado de la cama... enseñándole la misma fotografía de 25 años atrás. La misma que a Itami le hizo saltar las lágrimas de sus ojos por un pasado que no le gusta recordar, en la que los tres, aun eran una familia normal y feliz. Una fotografía que escondía en esa normalidad, una realidad escondida muy distinta. Pero Hikari, observando triste en sus manos de tanto en cuanto temblorosas, en uno de sus cada vez más cortos instantes de lucidez, la fotografía de ella, su marido, Risa y Youji 25 años más jóvenes...

" … El olvido... Cuanto daño hace el olvido. … Tu padre... por mucho que lo intento... soy incapaz de recordar todo lo que viví con él. A penas puedo recordar ya su cara. Su voz. Sus... abrazos. Mi memoria viene y se va. Cada vez más." dice Hikari mirando y acariciando la fotografía toda entristecida, cuando alza la vista hacia su hijo... que permanece sentado en la silla, cabizbajo, pero... más que triste o con compasión hacia su madre, dándole vueltas y más vueltas a la cabeza... esas casi ininteligibles palabras, o letras, que pronunció Diabo antes de morir, pero por un instante, la lucidez vuelve a la cabeza de Hikari, cuando...

"En el fondo me odias, verdad, Youji. Nunca me perdonarás por haber matado a tu padre. Sí... soy una burda asesina. … Y lo peor es que no puedo recordar por qué lo maté. Hace muchos años que lo olvidé... por completo. Por favor, Youji... no me odies." dice cogiendo la mano de su hijo y mirándole con una expresión descompuesta que preocupa de verdad a Itami, mirándose ambos durante unos eternos segundos sin decirse nada... hasta que Hikari, echándose la mano a la cara y con expresión de profundo pesar, exclama "Agh... lo siento, hijo, perdóname. No quiero hacerte revivir todo eso otra vez. … Si tengo que morir aquí... al menos moriré feliz, contigo."

"Mamá, no digas eso. Te pondrás bien. Algún día... volveremos a estar juntos." dice Itami cogiendo y acariciando la mano a su madre... mintiendo de la manera más convincente: sabe perfectamente que su madre no le queda mucho tiempo. Hikari le sonríe cariñosamente, aunque con una cara enfermiza y pálida que preocupa en serio a su hijo... pero en el fondo, Youji también lleva ya tiempo buscando respuestas a muchas preguntas terriblemente endiabladas, exclamando el capitán otaku " … Mamá... de papá, no recuerdas... aaaaggghhh... em... es igual, olvídalo."

" … Que buena foto nos ha sacado papá hoy, verdad, Youji? Tú y Risa salís muy guapos." dice Hikari de nuevo... con la mirada cómo perdida y en tono infantil, cómo si hablase con su hijo... de 8 años; con un niño. Jouji se queda un tanto sorprendido y triste a la vez, de ver el deterioro físico y mental, cada vez más acelerado. Pero en ese instante... llaman tras la puerta de la habitación, exclamando uno de los dos policías militares que custodian la entrada "Capitán Itami. Tiene una visita esperando aquí fuera."

Itami se levanta de la silla, dándole un beso en la frente a su madre, diciéndole "Adiós, mamá. Volveré mañana, de acuerdo? Descansa." y anda unos pasos hacia la puerta, cuando empuñando el pomo de la puerta, se queda un rato parado, mirando hacia su madre, que está con la mirada perdida al frente, temblorosa, y...

" … Mamá... … ¿Sabes si papá, de joven... Aaaagghhh... es imposible." dice resignado con los ojos cerrados, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, apagando la luz... sin darse cuenta, que en la habitación ahora oscura, en la cama, Hikari, con su rostro en la penumbra... en sus labios se dibuja una tímida pero... macabra sonrisa. ¿Acaso ella...

Pero nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí, con los dos policías militares, uno japonés y otro francés a lado y lado de la puerta... se queda un tanto sorprendido al darse cuenta de quien le está esperando: Risa, quien cargada con una pequeña maleta tras suyo...

"Oh... Risa. Que... ahora iba a verte. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y... esa maleta?" pregunta Itami sin poder esconder su sorpresa, y Risa, rascándose la cabeza y tonta cara de ceño fruncido, responde con ironía "Tj... Youji... no tienes remedio. Tú que crees."

"¿Eh? Espera... pero es que..." exclama Itami con cierta sorpresa, diciéndole Risa "Los de la PSIA me han dicho que puedo regresar a casa. Hay un coche esperándome al lado de la puerta para llevarme. … Siento... marcharme así de golpe, pero... una también tiene que trabajar para comer, jajaja. Más con el retraso monumental que llevo, jajaja." dice Risa riendo tontamente... hasta que se sonroja al ver que Itami la mira con cariño, quedándose ambos mirándose cómo dos tontos enamorados, sin decirse nada. Hasta que ambos saltan a hablar a la vez, echándose a reír.

"Jajaja, perdona. Tú primero, Youji." le dice Risa a Itami, que le responde haciéndose el molesto "Vagh, siempre haces igual. … Aaaaaggghhh... es una lástima. Ahora que me había acostumbrado, jajaja" dice riendo con tristeza el capitán otaku, mientras los dos policías militares, serios y firmes, pero mirando la escena de reojo, observan cómo espectadores pasivos, hasta que Itami, poniéndole las manos a los hombros a Risa y mirándola más que con cariño... con amor, haciendo que los mofletes de ella se pongan rojos de verdad y sus ojos brillen cómo unos faros largos, le dice a quien ya es sin lugar a dudas... su chica...

" … Cuando pueda, vendré a verte a casa. O si lo prefieres... podemos quedar para el próximo Komiket, jajaja" le dice riendo tontamente, pero al final se pone cariñoso de verdad, diciéndole a Risa " … Te quiero, Risa."

Y sin ella esperarlo, o... para que engañarnos: todo lo contrario, esperándolo cómo agua de mayo, Itami le da un beso... pero un beso de película, un beso de verdaderos enamorados. Pero al separarse y quedarse ambos mirándose a los ojos...

" … Es extraño." dice Risa aun enamoradiza... pero inquieta en el fondo por algo, cuando le dice a su novio, que suelta un tonto "¿Eh?" y Risa le cuenta "Tus ojos... Hace algún tiempo, que tus ojos tienen algo... que me desconcierta. Cómo si fuese la mirada de otra persona."

" … Si crees que estoy preocupado... no voy a negarte la realidad, Risa. Sí, lo estoy. Y mucho. No es sólo por... mamá; por ti; por las chicas; por mis compañeros de las JSDF o de la coalición. Es..." va diciendo Itami, sin atreverse a contarle lo más importante: lo de su padre. Otra vez, el silencio se hace entre ambos durante unos segundos. Ni él quiere preocuparla más ni ella se atreve, en un principio, a hurgar más en la herida... pero al final se atreve, preguntándole a Itami... no sin ser impertinente a su manera, o cómo viejos amigos y conocidos que también son...

" Youji... hace tantos años que nos conocemos, que a mí no me puedes engañar." dice Risa con estúpida mirada inquisitorial hacia su chico, que se ríe estúpidamente para acabar bajándose de hombros, y ella acaba por decirle en serio y con preocupación "Hay algo que nunca me ha gustado de ti. Y es que... siempre te escondes todo lo malo para ti. Nunca... nunca quieres que cuando tienes un problema o incluso... estás sufriendo, que los demás se vean afectados por tu sufrimiento. Antes pensaba que era porque no entendías mis sentimientos de verdad. Ni los míos ni los de los demás. Te lo cargabas todo a la espalda y vivías con ello tú solo. Pero al conocerte de tantos años... sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Y con... todo el mundo que conoces aquí. Por favor, Youji... no te lo escondas más. Tienes que soltarlo y..."

Pero sin que pueda decir nada más, Itami, serio de verdad y mirando a Risa a los ojos, sorprendiéndola, le replica "¡Lo siento... Risa. … Pero esta vez, y lo digo en serio... no quiero involucrarte. … Puede ser peligroso de verdad. ¿Lo entiendes? … Ahora y siempre, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, y por eso mismo... debes alejarte del peligro. Todo lo que puedas. Vuelve a casa y regresa a tu vida normal. Yo... tengo una misión que cumplir... Risa."

" … Eres un burro... Youji. No cambiarás nunca. … Ten mucho cuidado, quieres?" le responde la bajita chica de ojos marrones y gafas de pasta a Itami, que dándole un nuevo y mucho más tímido beso, se despide, marchándose cargando la pequeña maleta con ruedas por el pasillo del hospital, sin ni un adiós... pero levantando la mano a espaldas suyas. Él quiere decirle algo más... pero no se atreve, viendo con una tímida sonrisa cariñosa en los labios cómo se marcha de regreso al otro lado de la puerta, a Tokio. Y no es para menos, nunca mejor dicho.

Porque para nuestro capitán Otaku favorito, las preocupaciones, enigmas, y misterios, aunque pocos, no hacen más que crecer y crecer en su cabeza. Siendo ahora el más importante, el resolver el verdadero pasado de su padre, y quien sabe si con ello, el de su propia familia, e incluso... el de él mismo.

Itami justo ha empezado a darse cuenta, pero esa última palabra póstuma de Diabo justo antes de morir... supone un paso de gigante para averiguarlo. Algo que cuando se de cuenta...

 _*** En el mismo instante exacto: Barracones de mujeres, zona residencial, Base Alnus. ***_

 _9:35 PM hora local._

Para él es el mejor momento del día. Un momento que muchas veces, puede caer cuando menos lo espera, porque no siempre depende de él. Un momento... que le hace olvidar por completo, algo que ya casi ni recuerda, cómo el muy mal momento que vivió precisamente cuando su divorcio, y el hecho de que se viera separado sin quererlo... de su único hijo de 5 años: del pequeño y adorable Jordi. Un momento... en el que también hay una tercera persona que ha sido de vital importancia en su vida de un tiempo a esta parte. Una joven y atractiva japonesa, sargento segundo y médico de campaña de las JGSDF, llamada... Mari Kurokawa.

Y es que él, el teniente Xavier Roig, vive casi casi en una nube de color rosa, un sueño que hubiese dado lo que fuese por vivir tras un larguísimo año con una situación personal para olvidar. Lo cierto... es que aún no sospecha hasta cuánto. ¿La razón?

Ambos, Xavier y Mari, tras haber cenado juntos... ni en la taberna ni en el comedor de la base, sino en un lugar más apartado, los dos solos, para hablar de sus cosas... y tras una larga charla, andando tranquilamente bajo un cielo nocturno espléndido, solamente empañado por la fuerte contaminación lumínica proveniente de la Base Aérea de Alnus y su pista... ambos, sin darse ni cuenta, han llegado hasta el apartamento de ella. ¿O es que en realidad... él ha caído de cuatro patas en la "trampa"?

Sea cómo sea, ella, pese a que están en el bloque de apartamentos femenino, le invita a entrar, el cual comparte con otra soldado de la coalición. ¿Con cuál?

Pero a punto de entrar, le suena el móvil al atractivo, alto y fuerte teniente español de ojos azules y cabello y barba castaña bien rasurada, alegrándose y con razón... porque ese "momento" ha llegado hoy también: su hijo, Jordi, le llama. Mientras Xavier, afuera, sin entrar, habla y habla durante un largo rato con su hijo por teléfono, preguntándole y contándole mil y una cosas con una alegría que no le cabe en el pecho... mientras ya adentro, Mari, sentándose en una de las dos camas que hay en la no precisamente amplia y escueta habitación (dónde sólo hay las dos camas, un armario, una pequeña cocina y un baño pequeño en una habitación contigua minúscula, nada más), va quitándose las botas, mientras mira con sonrisa afable, por la puerta abierta, a Xavier teniendo una conversación entre padre e hijo... aunque sea no sólo a decenas de miles de kilómetros y muchas horas de diferencia horaria... sino también, entre uno y otro mundo. Cuando Xavier termina, despidiéndose del pequeño Jordi y vuelve para adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de si...

"Jajaja... me ha dicho que en el cole están preparando sus disfraces para carnaval. Ahora que lo dice... es cierto, falta poco para eso. Pero estando tan lejos de casa... me tendré que conformar con verle por fotos de Watsapp." dice Xavier manejando la pantalla de su smartphone, reclamándole Mari... desde la cama "Teniente... puede venir un momento, por favor?"

"¿? ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta él sin darle la más mínima importancia, se va hasta la cama... y sin haberlo visto venir, ella le coge la mano derecha y tira de él, haciéndolo caer en la cama, encima de ella. Xavier se queda sin palabras, sonrojado, por un instante, mientras Mari, ríe cómo una niña traviesa con una sonrisa preciosa, diciéndole al teniente Roig "Jajaja... lo siento. Se me ha ido un "poco" la mano, jajaja".

"Emmm... Mari... no deberíamos... esto es el barracón de las mujeres, no estamos de permiso y... ¿No compartes cuarto con..." dice él español con su cara sonrojada justo encima de la de Mari, haciéndose el tímido y el "niño bueno" ante quien también va siempre de "niña buena", pero... en el fondo ambos se dejan llevar sin preocuparse por minucias, respondiendo la bella sargento japonesa "jajaja... tranquilo, no vuelve hasta medianoche. Mientras no nos vea nadie..." dice toda sugerente e incluso... seductora; y Xavier, habiendo cómo no, captando de que va la película, mirando sugerente a Mari, le responde "Bueno... si no hay más remedio."

Curiosamente, es la sargento Kurokawa, quien lentamente, con ternura, sin prisa... pero con pasión, besa a Xavier, quien simplemente, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. En un beso que empieza tímido y lentamente, pausado... pero se va, rápidamente, poniendo más y más... caliente se podría decir. Al terminar el beso, mirándose ambos a los ojos, sonrojados, sin decirse nada, él se incorpora por un instante... quitándose la camisa del uniforme... y la camiseta interior, dejando al desnudo sus fuertes y marcados pectorales con algo de bello y su también bien marcada tableta en la barriga (lo que demuestra que se mantiene en excelente forma... y cosa que a Mari le agrada a la vista, cómo no). Se lanza de nuevo a besarla, aún más apasionadamente que antes. Ya no hay control ni timidez alguna, la pasión se desata, la respiración de ambos es cada vez más entrecortada. Entre besos, caricias y excitación que va en aumento, ambos se retumban sobre la cama, quedándose Mari...justo encima de la entrepierna del teniente. Es obvio a estas alturas... por dónde van los tiros, más todavía cuando... Xavier, sonrojado a más no poder y con su corazón a mil, ve cómo ella, también se quita la parte de arriba de su uniforme, la camiseta interior... quedándose con el sujetador al aire. Cómo diría el ya desaparecido Chiquito de la calzada... es obvio que van a hacer una "guarrerida española".

Pero... justo cuando Mari se está desabrochando el sostén, y va a quitárselo... pum! La puerta se abre de golpe, y ambos enamorados que estaban ya a nada de ir de verdad al asunto... se quedan con un careto más estúpido imposible, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecen platos. La compañera de habitación de Mari, la también sargento Shino Kuribayashi, siempre tan poco delicada, cómo si de un borracho entrando en un bar a las tres de la madrugada se tratara, abre de un portazo, exclamando tontamente...

"¡YA HE VUELTO! ¡SALIMOS A TOMAR ALGO, MA... ri? ¡EEEEEEHHHH!?" grita Kuribayashi con una sorpresa tal y una boca tan abierta que le entraría un enjambre de abejas africanas, señalando... hacia una Mari pillada nunca mejor dicho, con las manos en la masa, con el sostén ya desabrochado pero aun sujetado por detrás, Kurokawa, roja cómo un tomate y nerviosa a más no poder (mientras Xavier, se echa la mano a la cara, pensando _Sabía que iba a pasar esto. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._ ), exclama...

"Sh... shi... Shino! P... pero... no... que... creía que volverías a... yo... él... no... no es lo que estás..." exclama o sería mejor decir... tartamudea Mari a Shino, intentando con prisas abrocharse de nuevo el sujetador y mientras todavía está sentada justo encima de la entrepierna del teniente Roig, replicando Kuribayashi histérica "có... cómo que no es lo que estoy pensando!? ¡Y EN EL BARRACÓN DE MUJERES, EN MI MISMA CAMA! ¡Si buscáis un nidito de amor, pedíos un permiso de una noche y id al otro lado de la puerta a un love hotel, cómo hace todo el mundo, so guarros!" grita estúpidamente Shino, señalando con el dedo a la pareja que se quitan de uno encima del otro rápidamente, vistiéndose con prisas. Y mientras Xavier no dice nada y mira divertido de reojo la escenita entre las dos japonesas, Mari se acerca a Shino, suplicándole cómo si fuese una discusión de quinceañeras...

"Shino... no... no se lo digas a nadie. Te invitaré a comer y beber hasta reventar para compensarte, pero por favor... serás una buena niña y no se lo dirás a los mayores, mh?" le suplica Mari un tanto infantil a Shino con las manos juntadas y guiñándole un ojo, siguiendo "Si los de arriba se enteran de lo que estábamos haciendo aquí, nos puede caer una buena sanción. Además, no... no hacíamos nada malo. Sólo... sólo estábamos... esto..." intenta decirle Mari poniéndose toda roja y tímida de golpe... porque ni ella misma se cree que estaba a punto de "hacerlo" con Xavier... pero se da cuenta que Shino le mira con una mirada inquisitorial tan estúpida que hasta casi recuerda al conocido meme de Fry de Futurama, cómo diciendo _Ya... jugabais a los médicos, no?_ Hasta que a esa mirada inquisitorial... se suma una sonrisilla malvada, aunque igualmente estúpida, exclamando la bajita y tetona pero monstruo de la naturaleza "Jijiji... 5000 yenes."

"¿QUÉ!? ¡Eres una... ¡Vas a hacerme chantaje ahora con esto!? ¡El día que te pille haciéndolo con el sargento Kurata, yo te cobraré 10000!" le grita Mari volviéndose ahora ella medio histérica por el atraco a mano armada... y causando que al nombrarle a Takeo Kurata, Shino se ponga roja y nerviosa a más no poder, replicando "Q que PERO QUE DICES!? Yo... yo aun no..."

"Eeeeehhhh... estoooo... chicas..." dice Xavier, ya vestido de nuevo, no atreviéndose a meterse de por medio en una discusión de verdaderas tigresas, gritando ambas "¡TÚ NO TE METAS!", quedándose el pobre de Xavier sin palabras, riendo tontamente cómo un perfecto pagafantas, pensando _y luego dicen que somos los españoles los que hablamos a gritos. Anda que..._ cuando exclama Shino "¡Ahora no cambies de tema! ¡Y a ti que te importa lo que haya o deje de haber con Kurata!? ¡Para ese otaku idiota si no tengo pelo y orejas de gato, ni se fija en mí!"

"¡No vas de dura y guerrera amazonas por la vida!? ¡Pues usa tus armas para conquistarle en vez de criticar mi relación con el teniente Roig! ¡No es mi culpa que tengas unos gustos tan raritos!" le grita Mari a Shino con enfado estúpido, tal cual una discusión de dos marujas en el mercadillo, replicando Kuribayashi "¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Al menos yo no voy de doña perfecta por la vida por haber estudiado medicina y no sé cuántas carreras más!"

"¡SARGENTOS!" les grita Xavier con contundencia, consiguiendo que ambas se queden paradas y callas de golpe. El atractivo teniente español, echando un largo suspiro de hartazgo con cara de circunstancias, exclama... no sin cierto cachondeo "Aaaaaaggghhhh... sargentos... sois militares profesionales y japonesas; no dos chonis un sábado por la noche en la discoteca peleándose por el mismo cani, entendéis?"

"¿Eeeeeeeeehhhh?" preguntan ambas estúpidamente sin haber entendido nada (ni seguramente, vosotros tampoco), y Xavier, masajeándose el entrecejo fruncido, les responde... un poco más en serio "Emmmm... quiero decir... no sois dos gals peleándose por un... em... es igual, olvidadlo. Además de compañeras de armas, sois amigas. Haced las paces y... cómo si no hubiese pasado nada, entendido? Es una orden." dice Xavier con hartazgo y la mano en la cara, replicando las dos sargentos japonesas, esta vez, cómo soldados, con un contundente y firme "¡SÍ, TENIENTE!"

"Agh... bien. Así me gusta." dice Xavier bajando el brazo y sonriendo tímidamente... hasta que, mirando con cariño a Mari, le dice "Bueno... me voy a mi habitación. Que descanséis. … Y... siento lo ocurrido, Mari. Otra vez será, jajaja. … Te quiero." acaba diciendo el atractivo español... dándole un sorpresivo y rápido beso a Kurokawa, que lo acepta de muy buen agrado, y sin decir nada más, tan sólo haciendo adiós a mano alzada con la mano de espaldas a ellas, se va andando hasta salir de la habitación, cómo un verdadero galán y caballero que es... y dejando a Mari sonrojada y echando un sonoro suspiro de tonta enamorada. Shino, mirándola de reojo con tonta mala cara (envidia, tal vez?) le suelta...

"Vale ya, no? Vive en tu nube de color de rosa si quieres con el teniente Roig, pero yo no quiero ahogarme en esa nube por una sobredosis de azúcar. Además..." dice Shino con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, riendo Mari tontamente cayéndole una gota, añadiendo la bajita y tetona japonesa de ojos marrones y cabello castaño "O cambias las sábanas de mi cama, o me acuesto en la tuya. Sólo de pensar lo que ya habéis hecho en ella... uuiggghhhh"

Mari se echa la mano a la cara con un suspiro de hartazgo, pensando _pero si no hemos hecho nada por tu culpa, aguafiestas_. Pero la sargento Kurokawa, acercándose a una pequeña ventana que da afuera, al exterior, sonríe cariñosa al ver en la distancia, a Xavier andar de camino a los barracones de hombres para oficiales intermedios. Aunque frustrado, resulta ya evidente que en la relación entre la sargento y médico de campaña japonesa y el teniente español, es consolidada y sin problemas a la vista. ¿O... tal vez sí?

La alegría de vivir, o cómo dicen los italianos, la _dolce vita_ , siguen, inconscientemente, a sus anchas en Base Alnus. Pero no entre todos... y no por mucho tiempo. La cúpula, el Generalato, y los gobiernos que tienen detrás, son ya conscientes en mayor o menor medida, quien es su verdadero rival... o que incluso éste, tiene más de una facción aun por desenmascarar y conocer plenamente. Y concretamente, alguien entre todos ellos: nuestro capitán otaku favorito, Youji Itami, sin aun darse cuenta... de los pasos de gigante que puede dar para terminar con el misterio del que demonios es... el proyecto 2/71; y qué quiere en realidad... Richard Stravinski, Karl Brugenau... y quien es el todavía completamente desconocido "verdadero mago oscuro". Itami y todos a su alrededor, todavía no se han dado cuenta... que tienen la respuesta mucho más cerca de lo que se creen. En alguien que les está engañando, puede que incluso... a quien os escribe. Alguien llamado...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Base aérea rusa de Khmeimim, Latakia, Siria. 2:30 PM hora local**

A veces piensa que no soporta estar ahí. Ejercer el papel de ángel exterminador con alas de acero... o de titanio, sobre las cabezas de verdaderos salvajes que antes prefieren morir matando inocentes, para ir al cielo a follarse 80 vírgenes por toda la eternidad, que luchar cara a cara contra quien les masacra. Tal vez porque no pueden darle caza, ahí arriba, en los cielos. Tal vez, porque no es él quien tiene la última palabra a la hora de masacrarlos cómo a cucarachas. Tal vez... porque son las órdenes. Ni más... ni menos. Pese a que, por esas órdenes, él sabe perfectamente que no sólo muere quien tiene que morir... sino también quien no debe. Tal vez... por eso en el fondo, desea irse de allí lo antes posible. Limpiar su consciencia de trabajar cómo ángel exterminador con alas metálicas sobre las cabezas de yihadistas que mueren matando... con la persona que más le ayuda, a mantener la esperanza, e incluso a veces... la cordura. Con esa persona por quien siente todo un amor platónico, más idealizado todavía si cabe por la distancia de más de 3600 kilómetros que les separa el uno del otro. El amor... por su amada esposa, Ilina, con quien desea regresar lo antes posible.

Y es que él, el capitán Vladislav Imovich, cómo piloto de combate de la Fuerza Aérea Rusa o _BBC POCCИИ_ por sus siglas en ruso, entró allí para hacer realidad uno de sus sueños de la infancia, cómo era pilotar las más potentes y sofisticadas máquinas volantes del mundo. Soñaba con volar y poder casi tocar las estrellas ahí arriba, a más de 10000 metros de altura, volando más rápido que el sonido, sin importarle mucho si lo que pilotase fuese un _MiG_ , un _Sukhoi_ o un _Yakolev_... incluso aunque fuesen aviones extranjeros, cómo los para él admirados también desde la infancia _Grumman F-14 Tomcat_ y _McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle_ estadounidenses, _Mirage_ franceses, o incluso los _Saab_ suecos. Deseaba ser piloto de combate para sentir la adrenalina y la emoción correr por sus venas. Soñaba en definitiva... con ser un verdadero aventurero de los cielos, cómo emulando a esos héroes caducos de la era soviética que salían en los sellos o en el Pravda. O para evadirse de la realidad que vivió en su infancia, en la deprimida y empobrecida Rusia de los años noventa. Esa donde las mafias y los multimillonarios sin escrúpulos convivían con los niños huérfanos y drogadictos que esnifaban pegamento en las calles; o con la ingente cantidad de vagabundos que de repente llenaron el país, muchos de los cuales eran antiguos funcionarios y trabajadores del sistema comunista que se desmoronó en 24 horas allá por 1991, tras una larga agonía. Pero ahora, los tiempos han cambiado, y más de 20 años después, él y el país al que sirve, han cambiado de la noche a la mañana. La Rusia actual sigue siendo tan poco democrática cómo siempre (cosa que a los rusos tampoco les ha importado nunca), pero un país que ha recuperado el orgullo perdido tras el derrumbe soviético, y que vive más que una recuperación económica y social evidentes... un renacimiento y modernización aún más evidentes, de su poder militar, del cual hace alarde en los últimos años, en una guerra civil que desangra un país aliado de Rusia: Siria. Y él, Imovich... también ha cambiado mucho. La edad, la madurez, la propia disciplina militar, le han obligado a dejar de ser un soñador, pese a haber hecho realidad su sueño de infancia... para darse cuenta de lo que de verdad hace allí. Ser un mensajero de la muerte, tanto para terroristas... cómo para civiles inocentes. El amor por su esposa es lo único que le salva de caer en los remordimientos de conciencia que vienen y van en su cabeza. Pero, aunque sea piloto de caza-bombardero, no deja de ser un soldado. Y para un soldado, órdenes... son órdenes. Cómo decían en "La chaqueta metálica" de Kubrick... que puta es la guerra.

Siendo bien entrada la tarde, él y su compañero de carlinga en su caza-bombardero _Sukhoi Su-30SM_ (y dolor de cabeza a veces), el teniente Ivan Kutnesov, ambos en sus uniformes de guardia (cuando no están de servicio activo o en alerta), de chaqueta y pantalón azul marino con otra camiseta azul claro debajo, con gorra tipo _pilotka_ en la cabeza, y en los hombros, las hombreras de cuatro y dos estrellas respectivamente, que les identifican cómo capitán y teniente... acuden a una reunión para la que han sido llamados no sólo ellos, sino todos los pilotos de hasta cuatro escuadrillas distintas de combate, a la sala de operaciones aéreas de pilotos, más conocida por su nombre en inglés: ready room. Entre los cuales, hay una joven y muy guapa oficial de cabello blanco largo, ojos grises, piel clara, y cuerpo escultural... pero de una frialdad que hasta para un ruso es excesiva. Todos esos oficiales llevan allí más de cinco minutos esperando... sin que Ivan le quite el ojo de encima a esa belleza rusa que está con ellos.

"Fiuuu... recuerdas lo que dije el otro día que no me casaría con una rusa, porque en cuando envejecen, todas acaban pesando una tonelada?" dice Ivan mirando con estúpida cara de baboso pervertido hacia la susodicha oficial que permanece seria y fría con la vista al frente, ignorando por completo al teniente, y Vladislav, sentado a su lado, arqueando una ceja, le responde con ironía "Es todo lo que sabes de las mujeres rusas, verdad?"

"Agh, cállate, Vladislav. Mírala bien. Es una belleza. La pobre debe de venir de alguna unidad de aviones de transporte de segunda línea y seguro... que se siente sola. Esta es mi oportunidad, jijiji." dice ron sonrisa boba el teniente, y el capitán, echándose la mano a la cara y suspirando de hartazgo, le dice más en serio a Kutnesov "Aaaaggghhh... No puedes estar más equivocado, Ivan. Si ni siquiera sabes nada de ella, es evidente. Si estás pensando en ligártela, quítatelo de la cabeza. Por lo que me han dicho, la capitana Yvonskaya llegó hace cosa de cuatro días desde el 22 regimiento de guardias aéreos de Vladivostok. … Es piloto de Su-35."

"¿QUÉ!?" exclama Ivan con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y una estúpida cara de sorpresa que no puede con ella, mirándole los demás a su alrededor cómo si estuviera colgado, dándose cuenta el teniente para, hablando más bajo, decir con asombro "P... pero... entonces es una piloto de élite?"

"Exacto." le responde Vladislav pausado y tranquilo cómo suele ser, explicándole un tanto serio "La mejor de su promoción. No es que parezca fría, calculadora e inteligente. Es que lo es. Hasta el punto de que te hace dudar de si es un ser humano. Y cómo piloto de combate, dicen los rumores que su agresividad es proporcional a la frialdad que muestra en su rostro. Los mismos rumores que en su primera misión antes de ayer, ella sola ahuyentó dos F-15 saudíes que se acercaban demasiado al espacio aéreo sirio. O bien por lo que les transmitió por radio a esos pilotos, o bien por..."

"Cualquier piloto que vea que va a enfrentarse a un Su-35 y encima, de la última versión, se larga cagando leches, capitán. Lo que me cuesta de creer es que dejen a una mujer pilotar un caza tan potente y caro. El mundo está cada vez más loco." dice con mala cara estúpida el teniente Kutnesov, quejándose cómo un niño malcriado que no deja ser en el fondo, replicándole el capitán Imovich medio en broma "¡Ja! Eres un poquito machista, te lo han dicho nunca? Además... Si el mundo no estuviese loco, no estaríamos aquí, Ivan. Por esta maldita locura, llamada... guerra."

Vladislav acaba pensativo y preocupado, mirándole de reojo Ivan con expresión seria, porque ya se ha dado cuenta hace tiempo, de que, a su capitán, el estar allí no es lo que no le hace gracia... sino lo que está obligado a hacer en sus misiones de bombardeo sobre posiciones terroristas. Una situación que además de mosquearle, también le preocupa a Ivan, porque sabe que a su capitán le puede acarrear problemas con sus superiores. Superiores que justo entonces...

"¡Ateeención!" grita uno de los oficiales sentado a primera fila, un Mayor grande pero bajo medio calvo, obligando a todos a levantarse y ponerse firmes... ante la entrada del oficial superior y jefe del ala de combate, un Teniente-General, acompañado de un teniente-coronel, ambos cómo los demás oficiales, en el uniforme de servicio azul de la fuerza aérea rusa, el primero un hombre de más de 50 años, cabello y barba blancas, fuerte con algo de barriga, y el segundo, hombre alto y delgado con gafas pero con cara de muy mala leche, quienes lucen en sus solapas las identificaciones por su apellido de _Морозовская_ (Morózov) y _Руслан_ (Ruslan) respectivamente.

"Señores; señorita. Siéntense, por favor." les dice tan tranquilo el Teniente-General ruso, obedeciendo todos la orden de sentarse, y quitándose el mando superior de la cabeza la gorra de plato de tamaño algo desproporcionado típica de los uniformes rusos, dejándola sobre la mesa que hay ante los oficiales, en un estrado algo elevado con planos y mapas, y un gran televisor plano al fondo, en la pared. Aal rincón de la sala, dos mástiles cortos con las bandera tricolor de Rusia y la insignia de la _BBC POCCИИ_ amarilla y azul con el escudo de armas al centro. Mientras el Teniente-General Ruslan se tienta tras la mesa y prepara un ordenador portátil, conectándolo al monitor de la pared...

"Traigo una noticia buena y otra mala para ustedes. La buena... es que la noticia mala no es tan mala cómo cabría esperar." dice con ironía el General ruso, desatando algunas risas entre los pilotos que tiene sentados enfrente suyo en la ready room, siguiendo Morózov "Yendo ahora sí, al grano... Acabamos de recibir el último parte meteorológico. Se aproxima una fuerte tormenta de arena por el norte desde el sur de Turquía, que acabará por cubrir prácticamente todo el territorio sirio en cuestión de 12 horas. Cosa que impedirá cualquier operación aérea durante todo un día. Así que ahora ya lo saben. Dispondrán de 24 horas de tiempo... lo que no signifique que este sea libre." vuelve a decir irónico el Teniente-General Morózov, desatando de nuevo risas entre los oficiales... excepto la atractiva pero fría e inexpresiva capitana Ivonskaya, que es prácticamente cómo si no tuviera emociones.

"Sobre todo, mientras dure la tormenta de arena, cada uno de ustedes es responsable de los aviones que tiene asignados, y de que estos estén bien protegidos y resguardados en sus hangares. Recuerden siempre que ese no es trabajo exclusivo de los equipos de mantenimiento, y que ustedes mismos, también son responsables, antes, durante y después de cada misión, del perfecto estado de sus aparatos. Especialmente ustedes, capitanes Imovich y Ivonskaya... recuerden que manejan máquinas prácticamente nuevas valoradas cada una en más de 3500 millones de rublos de nuestros conciudadanos. Con contar obviamente, la parte que se quede el político de turno en comisiones y demás." dice de nuevo Morózov un tanto bromista, desatando nuevas risas entre algunos de los presentes (aunque tímidas y muy contenidas: no es cuestión de reír por reír ante un mando superior).

"Lo tenemos presente, señor. Cuidamos de nuestros aviones cómo a una madre. Puede estar tranquilo, señor." dice Kutnesov con una mueca segura en los labios, y el General, responde con los ojos cerrados "Es bueno oír eso de su parte, teniente." y abriendo los ojos de nuevo, girándose hacia el teniente-coronel Ruslan, le pide "Teniente-Coronel... póngalo en pantalla."

Sin responderle nada ni apartar la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador, Ruslan pone en el gran monitor tras suyo, la imagen de un plano estratégico en determinado lugar: su próxima misión, explicando el General ruso "Bien. Una vez esta maldita tormenta de arena haya pasado... las escuadrillas 312 de Su-30SM y 180 de Su-35S, tienen una misión ya asignada. Les anticipo que no es nada del otro mundo, pero nuestros aliados sirios la necesitan con urgencia. El objetivo es esta pequeña ciudad al norte del país. Al-Khiribiya, al norte de Siria y a unos 40 kilómetros al sur de la frontera turca. Las fuerzas de tierra del ejército regular sirio tienen parcialmente rodeada dicha ciudad, aunque las fuerzas del daesh que aun la ocupan, mantienen un corredor al norte de la misma, machacado constantemente por la artillería siria. El problema... es que la han acabado convirtiendo en una trinchera perfecta para francotiradores... y para camuflar defensas antiaéreas. En los últimos tres días, la aviación siria ya ha perdido tres helicópteros y un Su-25 de ataque por acción de artillería y misiles tierra-aire portátiles. Y su aviación está totalmente ocupada con otras operaciones al este del país, cerca de la frontera con Iraq. Por lo tanto, necesitan de nuestra ayuda inmediata. La misión es simple. La escuadrilla 312 atacará con armamento de precisión sobre objetivos ya identificados por nuestros drones de reconocimiento. Mientras que..."

"Disculpe, señor." le corta en seco el capitán Imovich, a mano alzada cómo si de un alumno en clase se tratara... con una expresión endurecida, de que no le ha gustado nada lo que acaba de oír, preguntando el atractivo capitán ruso "¿Qué pasa con los civiles que siguen atrapados en esa ciudad? ¿Es que el ejército sirio no piensa hacer nada para sacarlos de allí o evacuarlos? Señor... esa gente son rehenes de los terroristas. Meterlos en el mismo saco..."

El chismorreo se hace entre muchos de los pilotos y oficiales de la sala sentados alrededor de Imovoch, quien es obvio que está indignado y ya ni siquiera esconde que lo de lo tan llamado asépticamente "efectos colaterales", es algo que no le gusta nada. A su lado, el teniente Kutnesov, se echa la mano a la cara, cómo diciendo ¿ _por qué te metes en esto, Vladislav?_ El Teniente-General Morózov, aunque controlándose, es obvio que está irritado por lo que acaba de oír. Y eso queda patente en su respuesta, irónica y cruel a partes iguales, dura sin contemplaciones, diciendo...

"Así que eso es lo que piensa, capitán Imovich. Entiendo. … Imagínese por un momento... que hoy mismo, en este mismo instante... es un día soleado y precioso sobre San Petersburgo. Su guapa y queridísima esposa, decide ir a ver su madre, lo que para usted es su no tan querida suegra. Y que, para ello, tiene que cruzar de un lado a otro de la ciudad. Se marcha a la estación de metro más cercana, coge el primer convoy que llega, en el cual, oh, maldita casualidad... va uno de estos yihadistas cabrones hijos de la gran reputa, con un cinturón de explosivos, grita lo que sea que griten en su lengua... y se hace estallar dentro del vagón, reventando a todas las personas que hay allí, incluida a su amada y bella esposa... a la que dejaría en poca cosa más que una masa quemada de vísceras y huesos deformes entre un amasijo de hierros. … Precisamente para evitar que esto suceda en nuestra patria, incluso en la desagradecida Europa o en la traicionera América... estamos nosotros aquí. Esto es la guerra, capitán. La puta guerra. Una lección que los rusos tenemos perfectamente aprendida de la gran guerra patriótica contra los nazis, en la que perdimos a 20 millones de los nuestros. Y esa lección es muy simple. … O matas... o te matan. Y antes que nosotros, nuestras familias, nuestros compatriotas... prefiero que sean ellos los que revienten. Que le quede esto... bien claro, capitán Imovich."

" … Sí... señor." responde Imovich serio aun con mala cara, pero resignado a la máxima de órdenes son órdenes, siendo otra cosa muy distinta, que las acepte. A su lado, Ivan, un tanto cabreado con él, le reprocha en voz baja "Pero qué coño es lo que te pasa, Vladislav. ¿Quieres que te denigren y acabar pilotando un viejo y destartalado An-12 transportando verdura y carne congelada? A nosotros que más nos da esa gente. Que más nos da este país de mierda. Sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo. Nada más. Es increíble que tenga que ser yo quien te lo diga y no al revés."

"Aaaaagghhhh... ser un asesino es un trabajo, Ivan? Puede que a ti te de igual. Pero a mi no." le responde también en voz baja mirándole de reojo con una expresión endurecida, de profunda indignación que, con todo, consigue mantener a raya. Mientras, el Teniente-General Morózov, sigue con sus instrucciones, explicando...

"Bien. Tras este... "pequeño" malentendido del capitán Imovich... las instrucciones para los Su-30 de la escuadrilla 312, si no hay cambios de última hora, se mantendrán hasta la operación. Por otro lado... los nuevos Su-35S de la escuadrilla 180 liderada por la capitana Ivonskaya, tendrán la misión de escolta y protección del aérea de vuelo de la escuadrilla 312, para que ésta pueda desempeñar su trabajo tan ricamente. Cómo de seguro sabrán, ese aérea del norte de Siria ahora mismo tiene un tráfico aéreo militar de lo más intenso... por parte de aeronaves extranjeras que están ahí sin autorización del gobierno de Damasco. Desde los F-16 turcos que cruzan la frontera para atacar a los kurdos... pasando por los F-18 super hornet del portaaviones americano Gerald Ford en el mediterráneo oriental; al igual que los Rafale franceses del portaaviones Charles de Gaulle, situado prácticamente al lado del americano. Ah! Además de los Tornado y Eurofighter británicos provenientes de la isla de Chipre. Y ni con esas... consiguen lo que nosotros conseguimos." dice el General otra vez con ironía, desatando de nuevo las risas entre algunos... excepto en Imovich que no está para bromas por razones obvias... y en la fría e inexpresiva capitana Ivonskaya, que se mantiene sin reaccionar lo más mínimo, seria e impasible.

"Así que usted y los pilotos de su escuadrilla, capitana Ivonskaya... deben hacer el papel de guardaespaldas de sus colegas de la escuadrilla 312, para que nadie se les acerque. Pero... esta vez, no haga cómo hace dos días, cuando ahuyentó a esos dos F-15 saudíes... usted sola. La próxima vez, coordine la acción con los otros dos aviones de su escuadrilla. No se conforme con pensar que por el mero hecho de pilotar la última versión del Su-35, basta para alejar a los aviones de la OTAN de dónde nadie les llama. Su..." pero entonces, por fin, la capitana Ivonskaya, manteniéndose fría no sólo en la expresión... sino también en el habla, corta el discurso de Morózov, exclamando...

"Lo sé perfectamente, Teniente-General. La máquina, aunque sea la mejor, es sólo una máquina. Lo que de verdad determina su valor y utilidad en combate... es su piloto. Fue fácil alejar a esos pilotos saudíes porque sencillamente... no tienen lo que hay que tener. Le confieso, señor... que en el fondo estoy ansiosa por enfrentar algún día a los pilotos de los F-15... israelíes. Dicen que son los mejores del mundo. Estaría encantada... con enfrentarlos cara a cara y reventarlos en el aire." dice Ivonskaya con expresión y voz endurecidas, pero manteniendo esa frialdad inquebrantable, para inquietud evidente de todos sus demás colegas... masculinos. A cierta distancia de ella, Ivan, mirando con estúpida cara de susto hacia Ivonskaya, le suelta a Vladislav en voz baja "Jo...der. ¿Quién se cree que es, el barón rojo?"

"Mfmfmf" se ríe entre dientes el teniente-general Morózov, para decir con una mueca confiada en los labios "Eso explica porque dicen que no parece usted humana, capitana. Sería mejor decir que es... la viva imagen del oso ruso. Entiendo que quiera demostrar sus magníficas capacidades en combate. Pero cómo entenderá, nuestros superiores y los políticos en Moscú, jamás nos dejarían. Limítese a cumplir las órdenes dadas y a alejar a todos esos aviones occidentales si osan acercarse a ustedes. Pero nada de entablar combate directo. ¿Entendido?" le dice o le ordena sería más correcto decir el alto mando ruso del ala de combate a la piloto de élite, que se limita a hacer que sí con la cabeza, sin decir nada, con esa expresión fría cómo el hielo en su rostro, terminando Morózov "Bien. Las otras dos escuadrillas aquí convocadas, la 102 y la 290 de Su-34 y Su-24M, permanecerán a la espera para una segunda oleada de bombardeos sobre el mismo objetivo en caso necesario. Si hay cambios o la operación se cancela por lo que sea, se les notificará inmediatamente a todos y cada uno de ustedes. De lo contrario... en poco más de 24 horas, volverán a nuestro deporte favorito. … Matar terroristas. Eso es todo. Ahora lo único que se interpone entre nosotros y el enemigo, es el tiempo atmosférico."

El Teniente-General y su segundo, el teniente-coronel Ruslan, saludan a los oficiales, que se levantan al unísono de sus butacas y devuelven el saludo a sus superiores, hasta que estos acaban por marcharse de la sala, habiendo terminado así la reunión de una de las alas de combate desplegadas en la base de Khmeimim, rompiéndose enseguida el silencio y haciéndose el ruido por hablar todos entre ellos, cosa que también hacen Vladislav y Ivan... cuando ambos se dan cuenta, que Ivonskaya, se planta ante ellos, para sorpresa del capitán... y sonrojo y nerviosismo del teniente. La capitana extiende la mano hacia Imovich, diciéndole...

"Capitán Imovich. A pesar de lo que haya oído de usted... sé que es un excelente piloto de combate. … Será un placer servir a su lado." dice la atractiva capitana rusa, intentando ser amable... pero con esa frialdad que incomoda a cualquiera, respondiéndole Bladislav, al mismo tiempo que se dan un apretón de manos "Oh... claro... lo mismo digo. Aunque sea con unos días de retraso... bienvenida a Siria, capitana Ivonskaya."

La capitana, simplemente sonríe, aunque muy tímidamente, manteniendo una mirada imperturbable, y sin decir una palabra más, se marcha andando, hacia la salida. Andando además... con un andar sugerente, más con el uniforme de servicio femenino de falda larga y tacón que luce... cosa que provoca que el tontolaba de Ivan, con una estúpida cara de pervertido que no puede con ella, exclame "Aigh... será fría cómo el hielo y todo lo que tú quieras, Vladislav. Pero tiene un culo precioso." y a su lado, Imovich, mirándole de reojo con estúpida mala cara, le responde "Estás enfermo."

La rutina entre comillas de esa base aérea, su personal, sus oficiales y pilotos, sus máquinas... sigue con su normalidad también entre comillas. La de un conflicto que lleva años arrastrándose y en la que Rusia, cómo otras potencias, es una recién invitada a la fiesta. O... puede que no. Afuera, en las pistas y hangares, los aviones Flanker-D y Flanker-E (Su-30 y Su-35), son cubiertos y protegidos con lonas de plástico por el personal de mantenimiento de la base, protegidos ante la inminente tormenta de arena que se cierne sobre Latakia. Aviones de combate que en cuando dicha tormenta haya pasado, serán cargados de combustible y armados, para una nueva misión "rutinaria". Una misión, pero... que ni los protagonistas ya conocidos en este lugar, ni nadie en esa base, ni siquiera en la cúpula militar y gobierno de Rusia... conocen. Porque...

En el mismo edificio de la base en el que se ha celebrado la reunión estratégica, ella, la atractiva y fría capitana Yvonskaya, anda por uno de los pisos del edificio, vacío de gente en ese instante. No parece temer que las cámaras de seguridad la capten o de que alguien la detenga y le pregunte que está haciendo allí sola. Porque sabe que, en esa planta, en ese pasillo, las cámaras no funcionan, y en esa planta sólo hay vestuarios, duchas y otras instalaciones menores. Mirando a ambos lados, se cuela por una puerta en un vestuario vacío y a oscuras. Un vestuario de mujeres, cuya única cámara de seguridad... no funciona. ¿Por qué el querer ocultarse y que nadie la vea? Y... por qué las cámaras no funcionan precisamente allí y precisamente en ese momento? La respuesta... puede ser demasiado obvia a estas alturas de la película. La capitana desbloquea el candado de uno de las taquillas, abriéndola. Apartando objetos normales dentro de ella, cómo ropa, toallas, productos de higiene personal, etc.,... hasta que de debajo de una de las toallas, saca un smartphone _LG V10_. Curiosamente... el mismo usado por un tal teniente Dermont O'Reilly de las fuerzas aéreas de Estados Unidos, quien en realidad... está con quien no tiene que ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado. Y eso, al llamar a "alguien" la capitana Yvonskaya por el móvil, se confirma que ella...

" … Se confirma... señor Talmer. Las moscas están listas. Preparen las arañas... señor." y colgando el móvil, en ese instante, la siempre fría expresión en el rostro de la capitana... se transforma en una sonrisa malvada realmente grotesca, casi casi... de loco. Porque...

Al cabo de apenas unos instantes, lejos de allí pero dentro del mismo país, en un lugar desconocido del norte de Siria, a unos 50 kilómetros al sur de la frontera con Turquía... donde el ex agente de la CIA y fallecido, o sería más correcto decir... asesinado ante las narices de Youji Itami: Diabo, fue una de las tres personas que la puso allí, la enterró y se marchó, dejándola allí esperando, esperando, esperando... ahí, en medio de la nada, en pleno desierto. En territorio en disputa por ISIS, Al-Qaeda, los kurdos, los sirios, los turcos, la coalición de países occidentales... los rusos. En medio de un verdadero avispero. Un lugar... que en absoluto fue elegido al azar. Porque allí, la "cuarta araña" que fue enterrada, ha permanecido allí, bajo tierra, ajena al mismo paso del tiempo y los vaivenes que transcurren sobre la capa de tierra que la cubre: la potente tormenta de arena que ya avanza de norte a sur. Cuando... en ese preciso instante...

Bruscamente; con una rapidez casi instantánea; resquebrajando la tierra reseca y arenosa que la cubre... una especie de largo palo metálico extensible, con una luz parpadeante en su extremo, acaba de ser desplegada automáticamente. Nadie lo ve ni nadie puede verlo en ese instante... lo que acaba de suceder. Ni lo que ha sucedido exactamente en el mismo instante... en otros tres lugares del mundo. … Las cuatro "arañas", acaban de ser parcialmente activadas. ¿Qué pasará cuando sean activadas del todo? ¿Y... que va a pasar con esas fuerzas rusas que atacaran posiciones yihadistas muy, muy cerca de allí? ¿Acaso una vez más, una perfecta trampa, ha sido parada? Eso es algo que sólo sabe...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Aguas del Mar Caribe, 500 millas náuticas al sur de las Islas Caimán. 7:00 AM hora local**

¿A qué viene ese pensamiento ahora? Por qué no puede quitarse de la cabeza a esa mujer a quien la primera vez que se tropezó con ella, por poco no se vuelan la tapa de los sesos mutuamente con sus _L13A1_ y _FN Five-Seven_... y que incluso en una situación así, ambos decidieran unir fuerzas con o sin autorización de sus superiores, lo cual se demostró una decisión de lo más acertada. No sólo por conseguir salvar a dos personas, y especialmente a esa niña de 8 años con quien hizo casi una amistad para toda la vida. Pero ahora, intenta explicarse la razón o sin razón o que sabrá él... de qué le pasa a su cabecita para que no pare de pensar en esa inglesita cómo él mismo la llamaba incluso con afecto... llamada Allice Gallahan.

Y es que él, el capitán Daniel Leopoldo, todo un soldado de élite de las FES, ahora metido en su nueva y mejor unidad, en uno de los secretos mejor resguardados del país azteca: los FESGEIE... ha salido a contemplar la salida del sol sobre la cubierta, pudiendo ver el enorme sol rojizo elevarse por el este sobre el horizonte... en un mar calmado y tranquilo. Y ha salido, porque debería estar durmiendo, y a penas lo consigue por ese pensamiento en su cabeza. Por Allice. Esa "inglesita" con quien ya desde el principio, la pequeña Jennifer se dio cuenta que entre esos dos extranjeros que les protegían a él y su abuelo, había algo más que relación profesional. Daniel siempre hacía ver que no, disimularlo, ocultarlo, pero ahora se da cuenta, inexplicablemente, o... tal vez no, de que no para de pensar en ella, de recordarla. De que sencillamente... en fin, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que le está pasando por la cabeza.

Unas vistas, que también está seguro, que a Allice le encantarían o, sencillamente... le harían pensar que están en un crucero de vacaciones, por estar en el Mar Caribe, donde salvo huracanes y fenómenos meteorológicos extremos de vez en cuando, es verano todo el año. Una salida de sol, del nacimiento de un nuevo día, vista desde la proa de uno de los dos barcos que los FESGEIE están usando para moverse... hacia aguas venezolanas. Aunque unos barcos realmente peculiares: dos patrulleras oceánicas de la clase Durango... camufladas cómo embarcaciones pesqueras de bandera nicaragüense. Si bien por llevar los elementos propios de este tipo de barcos civiles y pintados cómo tales... la torre central de la estructura con los radares y sistemas de comunicaciones... así cómo la torreta de proa con el cañón _Bofors MK-3_ de 57mm, le delatan. Pero aunque sea un mero disfraz, en las largas distancias y para los radares de los demás buques que puedan encontrarse, el disfraz funciona sin problemas.

Daniel, en la popa del barco nº1, sobre lo que es la cubierta trasera para helicópteros... y vestido con un uniforme de camuflaje pixelado digital de tonos azules sin gorra ni nada en la cabeza, observa la salida del sol con expresión serena y tranquila en su rostro. Pese a que, en su cabeza, la imagen y recuerdo de Allice Gallahan no paran de aparecer. En pensar en esa agente del MI6, valiente, fría, dura... incluso despiadada cuando hizo falta; pero a la vez... amable, dulce, incluso... encantadora. Sólo por recordar su mera sonrisa... Daniel no puede evitar sonrojarse. Menea la cabeza tontamente, intentando dejar de pensar en ella... pero es incapaz. Cuando en ese instante, al lado de la gran puerta plegable del hangar interior para el helicóptero, otra puerta metálica para el paso del personal, se abre, llamándole la atención... la que es la única integrante femenina de los FESGEIE, la teniente Gloria Pantí, que pese a ir vestida con el mismo uniforme de camuflaje pixelado azul para el océano, se denota que es una mujer de "armas tomar", tal vez por su cuerpo sin duda escultural y macizo a partes iguales. De antepasados indígenas, se denota en sus facciones de piel morena, ojos verdes oscuros y cabello muy oscuro y brillante, largo y ligado con una coleta, siendo también bastante atractiva de cara... aunque eso le ayuda y mucho a ocultar lo que en realidad es: una soldado de élite, una asesina sin el más mínimo escrúpulo... con un pasado aún más temible.

"¿No se va a acostar, capitán? No querrá ir cansado cuando llegue la hora." dice la atractiva y un punto seductora en su voz, teniente, y Daniel, pensativo, mirando hacia el mar hacia el horizonte, sin mirarla, le responde cómo si nada "¿Mh? Ah, sí... claro. Voy enseguida." y Gloria, que parece que saber denotar en que piensan las personas sólo con echarles una ojeada, exclama con una risilla entre dientes "Mfmfmf... a que está pensando en la inglesita."

Daniel, de espaldas a Gloria, pega en ese instante un rebote y se le cae una gota, exclamando ella tontamente "Aaaaa... lo adiviné. Seguro que fue un amor a primera vista."

"Aaaagghhh... teniente... deje de hacer comedia." le replica mirándole de reojo con estúpida mala cara, diciendo "Antes de meterte a esto, eras considerada la mejor mercenaria y asesina a sueldo de México, sin importarte lo más mínimo para quien trabajabas... y lo cruel y despiadada que eras con tus víctimas. Cuando te pones en plan niña traviesa, aun das más terror, que lo sepas."

"Oh... usted cree, capitán? Que quiere le haga, no tuve elección. Cuando vinieron los del CISEN a verme hace un año, me impusieron el trato. O fichaba para ellos borrando todo mi historial de crímenes en México, o me extraditarían a Estados Unidos por múltiples cargos de asesinato. Y aunque siga siendo una profesional en el arte de asesinar... siempre he liquidado a gente que lo merecía. No soy de las que matan por matar ni una sádica recalcitrante. Incluso si es para defender a personas inocentes. … Si esos hijos de perra no hubieran asesinado a mis padres siendo yo una niña, no me habría metido años después en esto para vengarles." va explicando indignándose por momentos la teniente, pero Daniel la corta con contundencia...

"¡Ya es suficiente, Gloria! … Comprendo que tuvieras unos motivos para... ser una asesina profesional. Y que te dedicaras a hacer desaparecer a la más repugnante y vil escoria de la sociedad. Pero aquí... eres más que eso. Eres..." pero esta vez, es Gloria quien le corta, diciéndole... con una mirada que denota que efectivamente fue y es... una muy eficiente asesina, y ahora, además, una soldado de élite, porque con unos ojos fríos y perturbadores, espeta "No, capitán. … Soy una asesina. Y a mucha honra... señor. La única diferencia es que ahora ya no lo hago cómo mercenaria, sino cómo soldado y tiradora de élite de los FESGEIE al servicio de la Marina."

"Te olvidas de algo. … Que ahora tienes unos compañeros de armas que estarán dispuestos a luchar por ti... y espero que tú también por ellos. No eres sólo una francotiradora excelente. Ante todo... eres de los nuestros. Recuérdalo." le dice Daniel Leopoldo más serio y centrado, intentando que la teniente que ha llegado allí no cómo oficial veterana de los FES... sino cómo asesina mercenaria experta de élite, se sienta más cómoda allí. Pero ella, siendo la única mujer de los FESGEIE... se siente plenamente cómoda allí, y lo demuestra, cuando haciendo de nuevo el tonto, responde toda ñoña "Aaayyy... me encanta cuando se pone en plan hombre duro. Está tan sexi, capitán. ¿Por qué no se olvida de la inglesita y sale conmigo? Le aseguro que en experiencia en la cama no me gana nadie. Es verdad que me cargué a más de uno mientras me lo chingaba, pero..."

"¡Aaaahhh! ¡Cállate ya, teniente! ¡Jamás me acostaría con alguien que al despertar me encontrase los tompiates en un vaso al lado de la cama! ¡Y no me hagas pensar más en ella! ¡No hice nada con Allice!" exclama Daniel tontamente hacia la teniente y ahora sabemos que tiradora de élite de los FESGEIE, mientras a su alrededor, la mañana va avanzando sobre el Mar Caribe, y los dos patrulleros camuflados cómo pesqueros oceánicos, navegando uno tras otro, replicando la teniente... con voz sugerente y sexi "Mmmm... así que la llama por su nombre? Entonces seguro que miente, capitán. Estoy segura de que echaron la pata más de una vez."

"¡QUE NO!" le replica Daniel con una aún más estúpida cara de enfado, y Gloria, con una igualmente estúpida cara de circunstancias, le responde "Jajaja, bájale de huevos, capitán. Sólo bromeaba. Está tan chido cuando se enfada, jajaja."

"Aaaaagghhh..." suspira echándose la mano a la cara Daniel por quien es también una especie de doctor Jeckil y mr. Hyde, exclamando Daniel "Vámonos a descansar, teniente. Hay que levantarse a media tarde para estar listos a tiempo. No nos quedemos acá atrás." y ambos, emprenden camino de regreso hacia el interior del buque militar mexicano por la puerta metálica para el personal, entrando ambos en el hangar donde se encuentra el helicóptero de la Armada Mexicana, con al menos tres técnicos de uniforme o más bien mono de mecánico negro pero con hombreras con insignias de marinería, trabajando alrededor suyo (y habiendo otro idéntico en la segunda patrullera). El helicóptero es un _Eurocopter AS-565MB Panther_ , con claras y evidentes modificaciones. (patrón de camuflaje pixelado negro y gris; aletas laterales con lanzacohetes de 70mm y misiles Mistral, y en ambas puertas laterales... sendas ametralladoras rotativas _M134_ , más conocidas cómo Minigun; y otras modificaciones no visibles a primera vista), preguntando Daniel a uno de los tres técnicos de la Armada...

"Primer maestre." le llama la atención al de mayor rango de los tres, que se planta enseguida ante Daniel, saludando "Señor."

"Veo que han trabajado durante la noche. ¿Todo listo?" le pregunta serio pero distendido el capitán al suboficial de mantenimiento... quien está algo nervioso por la presencia de la atractiva (y bien dotada) aunque perturbadora a veces teniente Gloria Pantí, que sonríe sugerente... muy sugerente al chico joven de cabeza rapada y piel morena algo bajo pero fuerte, que responde...

"Emmm... sí... sí, señor. Puede verlo usted mismo. Hemos instalado y cargado ya el armamento extra. También los dos depósitos de combustible desechables que más que doblarán la autonomía de vuelo. Y sobre todo..." dice señalando con la mano hacia arriba: al rotor de cuatro palas del helicóptero, obligando a levantar la cabeza a Daniel y Gloria, explicando el suboficial "Tanto en este cómo en el otro helicóptero, se han cambiado las palas originales de plástico y metales por otras de diseño especial de fibra de carbono ultra ligero y titanio en las juntas. Las mismas que se emplean en los Stealth Hawk gringos invisibles, señor. Eso los hará más silenciosos en vuelo y también ayudarán a reducir, aunque poco, el consumo de combustible, capitán."

"Mientras nos lleven de ida y vuelta del objetivo sin problemas... … No les molesto más. A darle que es mole de olla." les dice Daniel con una mueca graciosa en la cara, saludando el primer maestre y respondiendo con un "¡Sí, señor!"

El técnico regresa al trabajo con los otros dos, y Daniel y Gloria, andando juntos hacia el puente de mando del barco de guerra, cuando el capitán le reprocha en voz baja a la teniente sin mirarle "Chale, no sabes parar, eh, teniente? ¿No tienes bastante conmigo que vas haciendo de mujer fatal con toda la tripulación?" y la teniente, con una mueca y bajándose de hombros, responde "aigh... de tocho morocho, capitán. Sino la vida sería muy aburrida."

"Aaaaagghhh..." suspira Daniel echándose la mano a la cara, espetando "Deatiro la friegas. Hacer de chivo los tamales es tu juego favorito con los hombres, eh? Los del CISEN deberían de haberse quedado contigo y no mandárnosla a las FES."

"Mfmfmfmf... no digas eso, Daniel. Que haríais de noche, solos, sin mi presencia para hacer "correr" la imaginación, no sé si me entiende, capitán, mfmfmf" dice en broma e insinuante, replicando Daniel con estúpida mala cara "Es al contrario, Gloria. Con tu presencia aquí y sabiendo quien fuiste, todos los hombres viven con miedo por la integridad de sus entrepiernas."

En ese momento, ambos llegan al puente de mando de la patrullera, que tampoco es que sea precisamente grande o amplia... pero está sin duda bien equipada con sistemas de última generación. Al mando de ellos, junto a otros oficiales de a bordo de la Marina, quien dirige ambos barcos: el capitán de navío Juan Carlos Quintana (hombre de aspecto más bien normal en lo físico, aunque con mirada y comportamiento siempre serio y estricto, con gafas, cabello castaño corto peinado con ralla y gafas de pasta).

"Buenos días, señor. ¿Qué hay?" exclama David haciéndose el simpático con Quintana, que más que serio... de mala uva, arreglándose las gafas, explica "¿Esas son maneras de dirigirse a un oficial de la Armada? Que sea capitán de las FES y agente del CISEN no le da derecho a faltarme al respecto, capitán."

"Jejeje... em... veo que no sabe aceptar ni la más pequeña broma. No parece usted mexicano, señor." dice Daniel con sonrisa falsa, para disimular su metida de pata con el capitán de la mini flotilla especial, quien le mira con cara de mala leche sin decirle nada, poniendo a Daniel más que a Gloria, que se distrae mirando hacia el mar infinito por los ventanales del puente de mando, diciendo Daniel "Em... olvide esto último que he dicho, señor. ¿Alguna novedad o mensaje en las últimas horas?"

"No, capitán." le responde serio y estricto el capitán Quintana, explicándole "No habrá ninguna comunicación hasta la noche. Y si la hay, será siempre por mensaje encriptado por satélite, en caso de urgencia. Tenemos completamente prohibido el uso de la radio, nada más que para hacer ver que somos dos inofensivos barcos de pesca. Pero... ya conoce mi opinión desde que partimos de San Gervasio. … Esta misión... es un suicidio y un sinsentido de principio a fin."

"Mfmfmf... es decir... que no se la cree. ¿No será... que en realidad tiene miedo, capitán?" dice Daniel con cruel ironía, cómo diciéndole cobarde por los bajines, sin que el malcarado capitán de navío le responda... porque ha dado en el clavo, y Daniel le pone las ideas en su sitio, explicándole "Capitán Quintana... aquí hay que estar a la altura. Esto no es sólo... un juego de espías. Ni siquiera de seguridad nacional. … Es una cuestión de devolverle el orgullo y la dignidad perdidos a México. De demostrar de una vez por todas, en mucho, muchísimo tiempo... que nuestro país, puede por fin, empezar a sentirse orgulloso de si mismo. Vale, quizás exagero un poco. Pero nuestro objetivo, está claro. … A pesar de derrotistas cómo usted... iremos tras Karl Brugenau, le capturaremos, y lo traeremos de vuelta a México para que pague por todos sus crímenes. ¿Está de acuerdo conmigo... capitán?" le pregunta muy en serio, mirándole a los ojos, el capitán de los FESGEIE al capitán de la flotilla, quien sin responder durante un instante, acaba por soltar " … De acuerdo, capitán Leopoldo. … He captado su mensaje. No tengo derecho a quejarme."

"A mi puede quejarse todo lo que quiera, señor. Pero a las "tres águilas" no creo que les guste saber de su actitud si lo leen en el informe posterior de la misión. ¿Me ha entendido... señor?" dice Daniel irónico e incluso... permitiéndose un aire de superioridad, hasta que Quintana, intentando ocultar su irritación, se limita a responder " … Lo he entendido, capitán. Pero sólo quiero recordarle una cosa. Lo que pase con sus hombres en Venezuela es cosa suya. Pero los barcos y helicópteros que llevan a bordo son mi responsabilidad y tienen que volver a México enteros y de una pieza. No podemos permitirnos perder tan escaso material."

"Jajaja... no se preocupe por sus helicópteros, Quintana. No puedo garantizar que se los devuelva cómo nuevos, pero no dude que se los devolveremos. Los helicópteros... y también a Karl Brugenau. Tenga fe en los FESGEIE, señor." dice Daniel con ironía, marchándose para adentro otra vez junto a la teniente Gloria, sin que el capitán de navío deje de estar irritado, espetando este con mala leche a los otros suboficiales del puente de mando "Reduzcan velocidad a 20 nudos. Comuníquenlo a vela 2 por señales lumínicas. No sólo debemos parecer barcos de pesca; nos debemos mover cómo tales."

"¡Sí, señor! ¡Reduciendo velocidad a 20 nudos!" le responde el encargado de la dirección y potencia del puente de mando de la patrullera oceánica, un tercer maestre, que maneja los mandos correspondientes para hacer reducir la velocidad del barco, mientras otro tripulante, un cabo, maneja el foco para comunicar por señales luminosas.

En el interior del barco, Daniel y Gloria llegan hasta la puerta del pequeño camarote para la única tripulante femenina, despidiéndose ella... con sus bromas que ponen de los nervios "Procura dormir, Daniel. Y si va a jalarle el pescuezo al ganzo, no me importa que me use para su imaginación, mfmfmf."

Daniel, quedándose con una mala cara estúpida que tumba para atrás, cómo diciendo _ya muere, pesada._ Cuando... cambiando radicalmente de actitud y... de expresión en su rostro, con una mirada fría y fulminante en sus ojos verdes que dan miedo, Gloria espeta "Tan sólo quiero saber una cosa más, capitán. … ¿Podré matar a Karl Brugenau personalmente?"

"Tj tj tj..." le responde Daniel moviendo el dedo índice, y expresión segura en la cara "Conoces las órdenes tan bien cómo yo. Karl Brugenau debemos capturarlo con vida. Pero quien sea que nos encontremos de más... podrás saciar tu sadismo y sed de sangre tanto cómo quieras."

Gloria se ríe cruelmente entre dientes con los ojos cerrados, denotando sin duda... que va a pasárselo de p*** madre liquidando enemigos cómo Rambo mataba vietkongs cómo chinches en sus películas. Saluda a su capitán, devolviéndole Daniel el saludo y se mete en su camarote, cerrando la puerta. Pero...

En este instante en que Daniel se queda a solas en el pequeño y corto pasillo metálico, su rostro... se vuelve serio y de preocupación. Sabe que él y sus hombres están perfectamente preparados para la misión; que son los mejores soldados de México sin ningún atisbo de duda. Pero... algo dentro de él, un presentimiento, un llámalo x, un... escalofrío, cómo el que Rory siente en Alnus... le dice que algo extraño habrá en todo esto. O que incluso ya lo debe de haber ahora. Y él, Daniel Leopoldo, a sus presentimientos... suele hacerles caso. Esta vez no quiere creer que haya algo mal. En su cabeza se dice a si mismo que nada puede salir mal. Pero sabe que se auto engaña: sus presentimientos, suelen ser certeros. Pero... en qué. Por qué. Qué es lo que pueden encontrarse allí y qué puede pasar. Vosotros, queridos lectores, creéis saber la respuesta. Pero... y si...

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS. 17 DE FEBRERO.**_

 **Domicilio de Risa Aoi, Akihabara, Tokio, Japón. 0:15 PM hora local**

No se puede creer, que con la que está cayendo... se sienta más contenta y animada que nunca. Que pese a la preocupación por en que diantre (él) estará metido... lo suyo, tras una separación que ella en el fondo jamás quiso, pero por las circunstancias él creyó necesaria (pese a que en el fondo tampoco quería), ahora han decidido, ambos, cómo el título de esa película española que ganó un Óscar allá por los '80... volver a empezar. En el fondo llegó incluso a aceptar que contra semejante competencia de una atractiva pero demasiado "joven" elfa rubia, una demasiada joven maga, una semi-diosa que es demasiado atrevida... y una elfa oscura con un cuerpo explosivo, no iba a tener ninguna posibilidad de recuperarle. Pero el viejo dicho dice que el amor es ciego, o en su caso... tiene memoria. Y lo que la guerra no ha podido separar... la guerra puede volver a unir. El problema, y eso sí que en el fondo le sigue asustando... es que esa guerra, aún no ha empezado de verdad. Y cuando empiece...

Desde Alnus, dos hombres de la PSIA en un coche negro _Toyota Camry Hybrid_ , la han llevado al otro lado, en Tokio, hasta dejarla prácticamente enfrente de su casa: el minúsculo apartamento en el también minúsculo bloque de dos pisos en el que vive, en el distrito tokiota de Akihabara. Sube por las cortas escaleras cómo si llevara dos pesos con grilletes en los tobillos, por estar tan cansada a esas horas, que no piensa en otra cosa que en sacar el futón del armario y echarse a dormir a pierna suelta... si puede. No sabe si por el miedo y la incertidumbre de que puede pasar al otro lado de la puerta... o por el tsunami de trabajo que sabe que se le vendrá encima mañana mismo, por el retraso monumental que lleva en sus últimas publicaciones, de las que tiene que cobrar para pagar más y más facturas que ya se encuentra apilonadas tras la puerta… o por ese cosquilleo; ese no sé qué que siente… y que reconoce, porque lo siente siempre que lo tiene a él cerca: a Youji Itami. Claro que esto último… no es miedo, sino una sensación completamente diferente, y que es la mejor sensación del mundo: el estar enamorada. Sentimiento que esta vez sí… parece que funciona.

Estando ya sola en su minúsculo apartamento, dejando su bandolera y abrigo tirados de cualquier manera por ahí, no tiene ganas más que de sacar el futón de armario, extenderlo al suelo, y tirarse encima cómo un saco de patatas. En ese instante, Risa se quedan mirando la luz del techo con mirada atolondrada… cuando le coge la risa tonta, compulsiva, abrazándose a la almohada y dando tumbos sobre el futón, de un lado a otro, hasta que se queda quieta de cara al techo, con una cara de sonrojo amoroso, saliendo de sus labios la palabra clave.

"Youji…" dice ella, Risa Aoi, con una cara de felicidad que no puede con ella, por la ilusión de reemprender lo que ambos pensaron que no funcionó. Sólo por esto, se siente con ganas y fuerzas de afrontar lo que sea que le echen encima. Aunque… ese miedo a que pase algo, sin tener ella idea del que, es algo que tampoco se va. Una incertidumbre que ni se imagina que…

Pero siendo las tantas y estando cansada, no tiene tiempo para fantasear con un futuro con Itami que aún está por venir. Se cambia de ropa rápidamente, poniéndose el pijama, se acuesta… y apaga la luz, que mañana tiene que madrugar mucho y tiene muchos doujinsis en los que trabajar. Cerrando los ojos para dormir, vuelve a pronunciar el nombre de Youji, con voz ya adormecida, cuando…

Nota de repente cómo si hiciese frío. Mucho frío. Cómo… si entrase aire por la ventana. Y en ese instante… los ojos de Risa se abren de par en par, notando ella misma un extraño escalofrío. Y no precisamente… por la temperatura fría en el ambiente. Sino… porque nota una extraña presencia ahí dentro, en esa misma habitación: no está sola. Un miedo sordo y extraño, inexplicable, se apodera de su cuerpo y mente; porque puede, cree estar escuchando… una respiración tras ella. Una respiración profunda, ronca, fuerte. … Alguien está allí. Su cuerpo se ha quedado paralizado por el miedo. Ella no lo sabe, pero… ¿Cómo es posible que haya alguien allí, si hay dos hombres de la PSIA vigilando la casa de cerca en un coche? ¿No lo han visto venir? O tal vez…

Risa abre los ojos abruptamente, incapaz de mover ni un músculo por el miedo incluso visceral que siente en ese momento; cómo si una presencia paranormal habitara en esa misma habitación. Muy lentamente, con su respiración entrecortada, su corazón con el pulso cada vez más rápido, gira su vista hacia su izquierda: hacia esa respiración que no debería estar ahí con ella. Es entonces cuando…

Sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas y su respiración se corta en seco… y se queda aún más paralizada por el miedo si cabe. A oscuras; con la muy tenue luz eléctrica que entra desde afuera y que remarca más su silueta… una silueta alta, corpulenta, sin duda masculina; que viste pantalón algo ajustado y chaqueta de cuero también ajustada… con la cabeza en la penumbra; sin vérsele el rostro. Los peores miedos de Risa… se cumplen. Esa presencia cuyo rostro y cabeza permanecen en la más absoluta penumbra, invisible… echa su mano derecha bajo esa chaqueta de cuero… desenfundando lentamente una pistola _Walther PPQ_ de 9mm.

Por el más puro e instintivo miedo, Risa reacciona automáticamente. Pero… qué puede hacer? Nada. Echando un sonoro grito de terror, se arrastra para atrás, quedando atrapada entre la pared y esa presencia extraña y casi fantasmagórica dentro de esa habitación a oscuras. Nadie parece escuchar su grito de terror… ni parece que nadie vaya a venir a ayudarla. Cómo. Por qué. ¿De verdad me ha llegado la hora? Pensaría Risa ahora mismo. Pero el miedo es tal, que es incapaz de pensar con claridad. Pero… Risa ignora por completo la verdad, porque…

La "presencia" manipula la pistola con unas manos que Risa no puede ver claramente… pero que son grandes; bastante grandes: cómo si fuesen… peludas. Abre la recamara de la pistola, saliendo disparado un cartucho justo enfrente de Risa, quien se siente acorralada y muerta de miedo, experimentando casi un terror instintivo. Y ese desconocido… saca el cargador del arma, y entonces… tira el cargador y la pistola con la recamara abierta, a los pies de Risa… y levanta los brazos, cómo… si se rindiese.

El miedo, el terror, siguen estando ahí, pero ahora en la cabeza de Risa… se suma el desconcierto. Y mucho más todavía, cuando esa presencia, ese hombre alto y corpulento, da dos pasos al frente, y… ahí está. … La tenue luz eléctrica que entra de una farola de la calle, le ilumina la cabeza y el rostro, quedándose Risa completamente boquiabierta… o quizás no tanto. Porque se ha acostumbrado a verlos al otro lado de la puerta, en base Alnus. Pero… ¿qué hace uno allí, vestido así… y con una pistola? No… esa no es la pregunta correcta. Sino… por qué está allí. Y… por qué Risa.

Lo que sus ojos marrones más abiertos que nunca, están presenciando… es un ser de pelo plachado cómo un tigre, con orejas puntiagudas felinas… y, sobre todo, con unos ojos, una mirada… casi indescriptible, que aúna dureza y tristeza; frialdad y compasión. Una mirada que le causa algo que no tiene lógica, pero es así: le quita el miedo de golpe. Una mirada… felina. Risa Aoi tiene ante ella… a todo un hombre-gato, quien baja sus brazos, y le habla, diciéndole…

" … Comprendo que sientas miedo ante mi presencia. Yo a veces también siento miedo de mí mismo. He tenido que hacer de nuevo lo que odio hacer… pero hago casi cómo un acto reflejo. Odio esa faceta de mí mismo." le dice… Kolum, nuestro querido sabio, con su inconfundible voz tan ronca y profunda que no parece humana… porque no es humana, y lo dice, además, con arrepentimiento, algo que, a Risa, aun asustada (cómo no lo va a estar la pobre ante semejante visita nocturna), la desconcierta todavía más si cabe, sin atreverse todavía a preguntar más que qué hace allí, quien es o para qué está… qué ha querido decir con esas palabras. Pero esas preguntas, no harán más que ir en aumento, cómo su intriga, al escuchar de nuevo, de labios de Kolum "Ahora no sabes quién soy. Y él tampoco lo sabe. Pero yo sí sé quién es él. … El hijo de quien me salvó la vida. Un hijo llamado… Youji Itami."

Al oír el nombre de quien para ella es y ha sido durante muchos años, la persona más importante en su vida, el miedo se transforma en intriga. En querer saber quién es ese extraño ser que no debería de estar allí. Y Risa, por fin se atreve a hablar, aun con miedo y timidez, pero por fin abre la boca, preguntando a quién ella desconoce por completo…

"Q…q… qué? ¿De que estás…" pregunta Risa sin entender absolutamente nada… cuando lo poco de raciocinio que le queda ante esa presencia tan desconcertante para ella… le hace darse cuenta de algo: con el parecido de ese ser, con alguien que ha visto muchas veces al otro lado, en Alnus. Con alguien muy joven, muy simpático, y que sale con alguien que no es de su misma raza, cosa que es extraña de ver en Falmart. Con…

" … No… no puede ser. ¿Eres…" pregunta Risa, arrinconada sobre la pared, en el suelo, pero… que empieza a perder el miedo, cómo si conociera a ese hombre-gato de algo, pero no puede recordar de que; pero Kolum, habiéndose dado cuenta (cómo siempre), le dice… con una mueca triste y mirada melancólica " … La próxima vez que la veas… no le digas nada, por favor. … Prefiero que sea feliz sin pensar conmigo que vivir en el tormento de saber lo que de verdad fue y es… su padre."

"Entonces… cómo… por qué estás aquí? ¿Y qué es eso que me has dicho de… Youji? Y… y que eso de que… conoces a su padre!? ¡Y por qué me has tirado esta pistola a mis pies!? ¡QUIEN ERES!?" pregunta Risa de nuevo, que sorprendentemente, no se acobarda, tal vez porque al haberlos visto en Alnus durante tiempo, se ha acostumbrado a ver seres medio humanos medio animales; pero lo que Risa busca ahora, son respuestas. Respuestas que no va a obtener, porque entonces, Kolum vuelve a echar mano bajo su chaqueta de cuero ajustada… sacándose un pequeño sobre oscuro, que tira a los pies de Risa, diciéndole el hombre-gato a la bajita japonesa…

"Dale esto a Itami de mi parte. Le ayudará a confirmar… que sus sospechas son ciertas. Si es hijo de su padre… lo entenderá nada más verlo. También debe saber… lo que ya deben saber sus superiores. … La verdadera guerra está a punto de empezar. Y vendrá de cualquier parte; de cualquier enemigo… o amigo; incluso de cualquier… mundo. … ¿Lo que he dicho no tiene sentido? Cierto. Nada en esto tiene sentido… cómo tampoco lo tiene el proyecto. … El 2/71. Salvo para esos diablos."

"Q… qué? ¿Dos… setenta y uno? Que… qué tiene que ver Youji en todo esto?" pregunta Risa desconcertada de verdad, no encontrándole sentido a unas palabras que… no son para ella: Kolum le está transmitiendo un mensaje para Itami. Pero… ¿De qué le conoce? No… ¿Cómo, cuándo, y dónde, conoció al padre de Itami? Eso confirma que…

"Nada y todo a la vez." Le responde el sabio a Risa, diciéndole, con la mirada más endurecida "Ojalá pudiera explicárselo personalmente. Por razones evidentes, no puedo regresar a mi verdadero lugar sin ser apresado… o encontrar la muerte antes de tiempo. Pero si hago esto… no es sólo para salvar ambos mundos. También lo hago… por mi hija."

"Entonces… eres… eres el padre de Meia. ¿Verdad?" le vuelve a preguntar Risa, que ya ha perdido el miedo a ese misterioso y desconocido hombre-gato, cuando Kolum, anda con unos pocos pasos lentos y parsimoniosos hacia Risa, se agacha ante ella… quedando su rostro felino cara a cara, pegado al de ella, mirándose ambos a los ojos, para desconcierto de Risa, a quien se le corta la respiración en seco, porque le vuelve el miedo instintivo… cuando Kolum, recoge la _Walther PPQ_ con la recamara abierta y el cargador con ambas manos, se pone derecho, da unos pasos hacia atrás, y de perfil hacia Risa, iluminado por atrás con la luz eléctrica de la calle que entra por la ventana, con su silueta en la oscuridad… salvo sus ojos felinos brillantes, mete el cargador en la pistola, cierra la recamara, y recarga el arma. Una visión que para Risa, es al mismo tiempo temible… y poética, cómo si tuviese ante si a todo un ángel exterminador. Y mientras lo hace, exclama el siempre enigmático hombre-gato…

" … En ambos mundos hay violencia; hay guerra; hay muerte, dolor y sufrimiento. Odio. Aunque en uno de ambos, su sofisticación sea muy superior… el resultado al final es el mismo. Pero también en ambos mundos… existen cosas que hacen que la vida valga la pena. Y son tantas y tantas… cómo… el amor de un padre por una hija… o el que sientes tú por el capitán Youji Itami." Acaba diciendo Kolum, metiéndose la pistola ya cargada de nuevo bajo su chaqueta, mirando también de nuevo… a Risa con mirada compasiva a pesar de su rostro y físico de hombre-gato duro y rudo que ha visto y hecho demasiadas cosas en su vida. Pero…

Al decir esto último, Risa se ha sonrojado y mucho, desviando la mirada, sin decir nada. Ni siquiera ante un completo extraño, puede esconder ya sus sentimientos hacia su supuesto ex, que, en el fondo, nunca ha dejado de serlo, cuando… en ese instante se fija en el sobre oscuro que antes el sabio le ha tirado a sus pies. Por pura e instintiva curiosidad, recoge el sobre con la mano derecha aún un poco temblorosa, abriéndolo para ver su contenido y…

Sus ojos marrones, mas saltones y brillantes aun por no llevar sus enormes gafas de pasta puestas… se quedan abiertos a más no poder, y su respiración se entrecorta: no se cree lo que está viendo. Al instante alza la vista para preguntarle al hombre-gato de quien ni siquiera aun sabe el nombre… Risa ya no puede más con su desconcierto, porque…

Sin haberse escuchado lo más mínimo, con absoluto sigilo, en cuestión de segundos… Kolum se ha desvanecido de la habitación: ha huido sin despedirse ni decirle nada más a Risa, quién se levanta de golpe, con "eso" todavía en su mano. Tan sólo puede ver y notar la bajita japonesa… la ventana abierta, con la cortina removiéndose por la corriente de aire gélida que entra desde afuera. Pero Risa, pese a que es bien sabido que no es lo que se podría llamar una chica valiente, sí que es una chica atrevida y con iniciativa propia, y dejando el sobre oscuro con su contenido que se mantiene en el misterio para nosotros, sobre la pequeña mesa del suelo, sale corriendo hacia afuera: a la calle. Con lo puesto, en pijama, sin notar para nada el frío que se cala hasta los huesos en la calle, baja corriendo por las escaleras y cuando llega abajo…

Se pega de morros contra el suelo, quejándose tontamente de la ostia fina que acaba de pegarse. Pero no se ha tropezado con ningún peldaño de la escalera metálica, porque… Risa, nota algo caliente bajo ella, se reincorpora, y…

Echa un sonoro (y estúpido) grito de terror, saliéndose sus ojos de las órbitas: lo que la ha hecho tropezar, es el cuerpo de un hombre, no muy alto y feo, pero corpulento… y con tatuajes en la nuca y manos, con un abrigo largo negro y la cabeza rapada… con la cabeza del revés y los ojos en blanco: le han roto el cuello y, obviamente… está muerto. Risa sale corriendo, hacia la calle… sin fijarse que ese tipo muerto, en su mano derecha, empuña una _SIG-Sauer P230_ con silenciador.

Al llegar a la calle… Risa ve de culo el mismo coche que la ha traído hasta allí: el _Toyota Camry Hybrid_ negro y nuevo con dos agentes de la PSIA en sus asientos delanteros. Quienes tienen la misión de vigilarla a distancia vaya donde vaya…

Al asomarse por la ventanilla delantera derecha, la del asiento del conductor… la pobre de Risa ya no puede estar más desconcertada. Temblando cómo un flan por estar viendo y viviendo algo que no le había pasado desde lo de la posada de las aguas termales, anda para atrás. Con las manos sobre su boca abierta a más no poder, acaba por derrumbarse sobre el muro de ladrillo de la calle. Porque… el parabrisas del coche, está agujereado con dos orificios de bala… y sus dos ocupantes, llenos de sangre y con la sorpresa aun marcada en sus rostros post mortem… muertos, con las manos echadas bajo sus chaquetas, sin que les diese tiempo a desenfundar sus pistolas. Alguien los ha asesinado sin oír nada. ¿Acaso el tipo también asesinado con la pistola en su mano… y éste al mismo tiempo, ha sido muerto por…?

Las sirenas de coches patrulla de la policía, se empiezan a oír cada vez más cerca. Y Risa, en estado de shock, no es consciente, quizás… de que Kolum, además de salvarle la vida… le ha entregado algo, mucho más importante y valioso de lo que incluso cabe esperar en un principio. El misterio es… ¿Qué es? Y sobre quien ha intentado asesinar a Risa… no hace falta ser un genio para saberlo. O tal vez…

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Kioto, Japón. 0:20 PM hora local**

No ha sido la manera más correcta de presentarse ante su ya inevitable futuro suegro. No ha demostrado tampoco ante su también inevitable futura suegra, ser la "nuera ideal". Ni tampoco su manera de querer a su prometido japonés, es ni mucho menos, convencional, por el mero hecho de ser ambos de países, mundos, civilizaciones… y razas distintas. Pero todo eso, cómo diría una choni, se la suda todo el co**. Ejem… en realidad es más correcto decir, que ella no es la típica chica sensible (que también lo es cuando quiere), educada (bueno… eso quizás no tanto), femenina (en la forma, pero en el contenido…) o que se conforma con ser del mal llamado sexo débil (eso ni de coña). Tampoco tiene que ver (o puede que sí), que sea una guerrera en plenas facultades, miembro del clan de Formar, que con cualquier objeto punzante, arma blanca, y no digamos ya con algo un poco más grande, cómo una katana japonesa de doble filo, puede hacer auténticas maravillas que ríete tú de los acróbatas del _Cirque du Soleil_. Maravillas eso sí… que cómo el tabaco, pueden afectar seriamente a tu salud; e incluso… ser mortales. Sólo haría falta que en Alnus, Lobo le regalase una de sus camisetas estampadas con mensaje, y que éste, junto a los emojis de la paella, la bailaora flamenca, la conejita de playboy… y las espadas entrecruzadas, dijese algo así cómo "Quien pida paella valenciana con conejo de menú, lo mato."

Y es que ella, Delilah, tras haber superado tan dura y difícil prueba entre comillas, que la tuvo durante horas cómo un flan de los nervios, una vez superada… y habiendo dejado muy claro, se podría decir incluso al más puro estilo mafioso, de que obstáculos entre ella y su amado, los justos o lo pagarás… ha pasado un día que no olvidará nunca. No es algo que a las mujeres-conejo y más con todo lo que tuvo que pasar hasta hace muy poco en su vida, sean muy prodigas a ello, o estén para nada acostumbradas, o porque es algo que en Falmart, simplemente, no existe: ha hecho turismo.

Su amado, el teniente Akira Yanagida, junto a sus otros dos acompañantes, el cabo Furuta Hitoshi y su también amada mujer-conejo, Tyuule, han pasado toda la tarde y hasta bien entrado el anochecer, haciendo el guiri por Kioto. Eso sí, intentando pasar ellas lo más desapercibidas posible, bien abrigadas y con sus atributos de mujer-conejo bien tapados con gorros de lana. Les ha dado tiempo a visitar unos pocos, pero fantásticos sitios dónde hay de todo por ver y visitar (el templo de Kiyomizu-dera; el Fushimi Inari-taishia o santuario del espíritu de Inari; el palacio imperial de Kioto; etc.). Les ha incluso dado tiempo a asistir a una obra de teatro kabuki, a quien Yanagida especialmente ha insistido en que Delilah y Tyuule lo vieran. A la antigua reina-conejo, le ha parecido una maravilla, arte puro… mientras que para Delilah, más bien le ha sucedido algo extraño al ver aquello: le ha traído muchos recuerdos a su mente, de su infancia, de su civilización, de una vida en paz y tranquilidad muy remota y lejana en su vida entre los suyos. Al ver las representaciones de seres fantásticos de la mitología y folclore japonés, cómo los onis (demonios), los akuma (espíritus malvados) o kyubi (el espíritu del zorro de nueve colas). Una antigua mitología japonesa, que curiosamente, a ambas mujeres-conejo las ha hecho pensar y mucho, sobre algunas y extrañas semejanzas entre ambos mundos, que no se sabría decir si son mito, realidad, o fantasía… o todo y nada a la vez.

Aunque curiosamente, lo que más les ha interesado, ha sido al final, cuando los cuatro han cenado en un pequeño pero encantador restaurante del barrio de Ukyo-ku, dónde han comido un fabuloso okonomiyaki… quedándose Yanagida parado al ver que Tyuule se derretía de gusto sin ocultarlo lo más mínimo; Furuta en vez de comer… degustaba, miraba, inspeccionaba la comida… al mismo tiempo que tomaba apuntas en una pequeña libreta con un bolígrafo: recordando el teniente japonés con gafas y flequillo que Furuta además de militar, fue y sigue siendo un magnífico chef. Aunque el pobre de Yanagida… se ha quedado con cara de memo, al ver que Delilah… casi hace lo mismo, más que cómo cocinera… cómo pequeña empresaria del negocio de la restauración que ahora también es. Pero en general… los cuatro han pasado, para su sorpresa, una jornada fenomenal en Kioto, pese a que son bien conscientes… que a este lado de la puerta y al otro, en cualquier momento, pueden pasar cosas impredecibles. Pero casualidad, pura suerte… o porque el innombrable… no les ha pasado nada… de momento.

Ahora, siendo medianoche, los cuatro han regresado a casa de los padres del teniente, dónde gracias a la matriarca de la familia, sus tres invitados están siendo muy bien atendidos… y cuidando especialmente de que Delilah y Yanagida estén bien solos y cómodos en su cuarto, para propiciar… que pase lo que tenga que pasar entre ellos (lo que llegan a hacer las madres por sus hijos solteros, ya me entendéis). Lo que la madre de Yanagida quizás aún no sabe (o en realidad sí), es que entre el teniente y la antigua guerrera-conejo, su relación de pareja hace ya mucho tiempo que es completamente abierta y sincera entre ambos.

En la minimalista habitación medio a oscuras, con las luces apagadas, entrando sólo la tenue luz de la luna por las cerradas puertas correderas de papel, sobre el futón del suelo de tatami… llevan ya más de media hora acostados… pero no dormidos ni mucho menos. Juntos, Yanagida y Delilah… desnudos bajo la manta, abrazados, ella con la cabeza retumbada sobre el pecho de él, en un sosiego y tranquilidad que les invita a ambos a la más cercana intimidad… aunque sin haber hecho todavía lo que estáis pensando, mentes calenturientas, porque hacerlo en casa de tus padres… eso siempre da mal rollo. Pero la preocupación en la cabeza del teniente de las JGSDF, no se va ni se va a ir, más aún cuando…

"Perdona… por lo de esta mañana. No pude evitarlo, jajaja" dice Delilah riendo tímidamente, pero reconfortada, y Yanagida, acariciándole el cabello pelirrojo de su chica-conejo, todo relajado, pero con sarcasmo, le responde "Ah… sí… Por poco no le haces coger un infarto a mi padre. … Oye… no le ibas a cortar el cuello en serio. ¿Verdad?"

"Jajaja. No, tonto. Tiene demasiada mala cara para colgar su cabeza de una pared." Le responde Delilah también sarcástica, quedándose su novio con cara estúpida de circunstancias, pensando para él _oh, sí… eso a mamá no le disgustaría del todo._ , cuando la antigua guerrera-conejo, le dice, toda sensible con su cabeza sobre el pecho de él "Es que… no pienso consentir que nadie me impida… no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo. … Que no me dejen ser lo que nunca he podido ser en toda mi vida."

"¿? No lo entiendo." Responde él extrañado, diciendo de nuevo sarcástico "Casi nos matamos mutuamente, con unas miradas de odio indescriptibles, cosa que reconozco que nunca se me quitará de la cabeza. Y luego…" pero ella, alzando la cabeza y poniéndose al lado de él, mirándole enamoradiza a los ojos, le replica "Luego, cuando nos recuperábamos en el hospital… podrías haberme rematado. Vengarte por lo que te hice. Pero no me hiciste nada. Lo increíble… es que yo no entendía por qué tampoco reaccionaba contra ti. Hasta aquella noche… en que me besaste de golpe, y yo… me quedé… durante un tiempo, no había entendido nada de lo que me pasaba por la cabeza. De mis propios sentimientos. Pero entonces me di cuenta…"

"Aaaaagghhhh…" echa un largo suspiro Yanagida, acariciando la cara a su amada por un instante, sin decirse nada en palabras, pero si diciéndoselo todo con sus ojos, hasta que el teniente, le explica a su mujer-conejo "Delilah… lo cierto es que… me gustabas ya antes de eso."

Delilah se queda un tanto sorprendida al oírlo… pero sólo por un instante, acabando por sonreír tímidamente, cómo diciendo (obviamente) que ya lo sabía, explicándole Yanagida "Nunca lo decía ante los demás por… al principio tenía cierto temor a burlas de compañeros, comentarios a mis espaldas, esas cosas. Pero luego de que pasase aquello… sabía que la Policía Militar podía acusarte de espía del enemigo, conspiración, e incluso intento de asesinato. Así que, para protegerte… testifiqué a tu favor en los interrogatorios. Claro que luego se descubrió que fuiste víctima de un engaño de Zorzal, al igual que Tyuule y todas tus camaradas." Termina de explicarle Yanagida serio y sensible a una Delilah que se ha quedado un poco sorprendida al oír lo último, exclamando ella…

"Akira… pero… por qué hiciste eso? Tanto… ¿Tan enamorado estabas de mí? Sé que no es sólo por mi cuerpo, o puede que sí, al fin y al cabo, eso es inevitable. Pero… nunca he sido de esa clase de chicas que se dejan querer. No es propio de nuestra raza." Acaba diciendo la antigua guerrera-conejo un poco triste y cabizbaja, al recordar épocas pasadas en su vida, en las que se sintió terriblemente sola. Pero Yanagida, a su lado, y mirándola con verdadero cariño, cosa que a ella en el fondo le encanta, le responde todo sensible "No estaba enamorado, Delilah. … Lo estoy. Y cada vez más."

"Akira…" y mirándose ambos cómo dos tontos enamorados que es lo que también son, se dan un largo beso, más tierno que apasionado, hasta que sus labios se separan y, notando ella que él le toca con la mano sobre su barriga peluda de mujer-conejo, le dice "Más ahora… que llevas a nuestro hijo en tu vientre. Y si tengo que luchar para defenderos a ambos, sea de quien sea… lo haré. No sólo cómo teniente de las JSDF. También cómo tu… marido y padre de nuestro hijo." Dice seriamente el teniente, cosa que a ella le ha llamado inmediatamente la atención, aunque Yanagida enseguida se pone en plan bromista de nuevo, exclamando "Claro que de momento, visto lo visto esta mañana…"

"Qué insinúas." Dice ella con estúpida cara inquisitorial, provocándole la risa a su novio "Jajajaja. Nada… no he dicho nada." Pero Delilah, mostrándose un poco preocupada, le pregunta a Yanagida "No me refería a eso. ¿Qué quieres decir… con lo de quién sea? Akira… has estado preocupado y pensativo a ratos desde ayer. No quieres decirme lo que está pasando en Alnus… ni tampoco… con vuestro nuevo enemigo. ¿Verdad?"

"Vaya. Y yo que pensaba que…" responde él haciéndose tontamente el despistado, pero para su sorpresa, ve que Delilah se toma en serio lo que dice, exclamando la mujer-conejo "Además de guerrera y asesina, fui espía, recuerdas? Me doy cuenta de todo, por mucho que intentes ocultármelo. Y no sólo en asuntos de pareja."

"Aaaaggghhh… lo de esta mañana con mi padre, ha sido casi un milagro, se podría decir. Pero que hasta ahora no nos haya pasado nada… también lo es. Es muy extraño, al igual… que nuestro verdadero enemigo. Y no te voy a engañar, Delilah. En el fondo tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante. Pero cómo te he dicho, si es para protegerte a ti y a todos los habitantes de Alnus, incluso de Falmart…"

Delilah ve entonces que está prometida con alguien que es un guerrero cómo ella, sí; pero que cómo ella… tiene los miedos y remordimientos que hasta el más veterano y guerreado soldado, siempre tiene y siempre tendrá. Aunque lo que de verdad le preocupa… es verle cómo le ve: profundamente preocupado por lo que se avecina. Es obvio a estas alturas, para nuestros protagonistas, que algo muy grave puede pasar. Ni se imagina el teniente Akira Yanagida… hasta cuándo.

Y Delilah, que en el fondo no deja de ser también una "niña mala"… muy… mala, no se le ocurre mejor manera, estando solos en la misma habitación, acostados bajo el mismo futón y desnudos bajo él… que, ejem… cómo diría una vez más Chiquito de la Calzada: al ataquelll!

Delilah se abalanza a besar, esta vez con verdadera pasión, a su novio japonés, quedándose ella, desnuda, sobre su entrepierna, con su enorme par de razones al aire, exclamando Yanagida rojo cómo un tomate, aunque mostrando que no acaba de acostumbrarse, exclamando él…

"Emmm… a que viene esto? No me digas que ya tienes ganas de…" dice Yanagida… con estúpida cara azul de horror, porque ya sabe perfectamente que ella es muy ruidosa en el catre, vamos, que le va y mucho la marcha. Y Delilah, con sonrisilla traviesa de niña mala, montada sobre él, le responde "Jijiji. ¿Tienes miedo de que tus padres nos oigan? Yo prefiero que nos escuche Tyuule. Seguro que se morirá de la envidia, jijiji." y Yanagida, con la cara roja cómo un tomate, pero desviando la mirada en un nada creíble intento de hacer ver que no le afecta, replica "No creo, ella fue una reina, no una tabernera malhablada e inculta en palabras de mi madre." Y ella, toda divertida, exclama "Tj tj tj… se te olvida algo, Akira. Tu madre también ha dicho… que soy pechugona."

"Vale… ahí me has pillado. ¡Prepárate!" exclama Yanagida haciéndose el macho alfa… aunque con no mucha credibilidad, todo hay que decirlo. Y ella, con sonrisilla traviesa, montado ya sobre la entrepierna del teniente, quien se teme que lo va a dejar seco cómo una mojama, le replica "Jajaja. De eso nada, Akira. Esta vez ataco yo." Acaba diciendo Delilah con voz seductora, dispuesta a tener sexo con su novio, sin importarle si se oye todo en el resto de la casa: con dos ovarios, sí señor.

Pero lo que Yanagida ha temido y sigue temiendo, aunque justamente ahora por efecto de la testosterona en descontrol en sus venas, no lo piense para nada… puede suceder en cualquier momento. Y…

De golpe, interrumpiendo a la pareja justo al principio de lo que iba a ser un polvo de los buenos… al instante, con virulencia… un balazo atraviesa la puerta de papel, impactando en el suelo de tatami, dejando un agujero humeante en el suelo: alguien acaba de dispararles… y desde bastante cerca. Yanagida se pone enseguida a cubierto, gritando a pleno pulmón "¡DELILAH! ¡PONTE A CUBIERTO! ¡ESCÓNDETE! ¡NOS ESTÁN DISPARANDO! ¡Mierda, lo sabía, SABÍA QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR! ¡NO DEBERÍAMOS SALIR DE ALNUS EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ!"

Pero Yanagida se queda alucinado, cuando ve que Delilah… quien vuelve a ver en su rostro, esa cara asesina despiadada, de auténtica guerrera que nunca ha dejado de ser… salir corriendo, muy rápido, hacia otra habitación contigua: la misma en la que la antigua armadura de samurái y las dos katanas sobre su soporte de madera, están expuestas. Con una rapidez asombrosa, coge ambas, las desenvaina… y rompiendo cómo si nada la puerta de papel de la habitación, sale volando, impulsada por sus propias y potentes extremidades, a la caza de quien sea que les esté disparando. Pero la sorpresa es que…

"¡DELILAH, DETENTE, NO LO HAGAS! ¡PARA!" le grita con verdadera furia Yanagida a una Delilah, aunque desnuda, empuñando las dos katanas y un rostro verdaderamente terrorífico, se para en seco… cuando estaba a nada, a milímetros… de cortarle el cuello a quien les está disparando: una mujer. Una mujer de entorno los 35 años, de larga cabellera oscura, delgada y un poco alta, ojos marrones y expresión triste; de aspecto completamente normal en definitiva… salvo por dos detalles: que la mujer está completamente aterrorizada… y con sus dos manos temblorosas, empuña un pequeño revolver _Nambu M60_ de 9mm. En ese instante, llegan corriendo tras él, Furuta y Tyuule, ambos tan sólo vestidos con yukatas, abrochados a toda prisa (a saber si estaban haciendo lo mismo que…), exclamando Furuta…

"¡Teniente! ¡He oído un disparo! ¡Póngase a cubier… eh?" se pregunta con sorpresa el cabo Hitoshi, y a su lado, Tyuule, más extrañada… pero poniéndose sonrojada a más no poder, pregunta "¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Y… por qué Delilah está desnuda!?"

Yanagida, vistiéndose a toda prisa y poniéndose su yukata azul marino, sale de la habitación hacia al jardín, andando lentamente, con los nervios a flor de piel, cómo si se tratara de un negociador de la policía en un atraco, hacia Delilah, que mantiene una de sus dos espadas sobre la garganta de la mujer, quien está aterrorizada y sin bajar el arma… de la mismísima cara verdaderamente terrorífica de Delilah, con una mirada tan despiadada y asesina, que también a Yanagida le causa miedo. Cómo si de repente, Delilah se hubiese convertido en lo que también fue y sigue siendo en el fondo: en una magnífica y despiadada asesina a sueldo. Pero Yanagida consigue acercarse lo suficiente, poniendo la mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Delilah, diciéndole con evidente tensión "Delilah… no… lo… hagas. Por favor."

Al mismo tiempo, lentamente, el teniente pone su mano derecha sobre el revolver tembloroso, empujándolo poco a poco hacia abajo… y quitándoselo por fin, de las manos. Hasta que la mujer, dándose cuenta de que no puede hacer nada más, baja definitivamente el arma, desplomándose de rodillas sobre el suelo de césped del jardín… echándose a llorar con impotencia. ¿Pero quién es esa mujer? ¿Cómo les ha seguido hasta allí? Y sobre todo… ¿por qué les ha disparado a ciegas?

Delilah, un poco, sólo un poco más calmada, manteniendo aun una cara no precisamente de buenos amigos y sin dejar de empuñar la katana, regresa para adentro de la habitación, donde Furuta y Tyuule observan aun lo que pasa con incredulidad. Yanagida ayuda a incorporarse a esa mujer que se limpia las lágrimas desconsoladas, hasta que entran en la habitación con los demás, dejando la puerta corrediza de papel abierta, iluminando el espacio y el jardín con la luna llena resplandeciente en el cielo. Ayudándola a sentarse en un cojín, Yanagida, asumiendo el papel de inspector de policía sin serlo, exclama…

"Si nos ha disparado con esta arma, es que tiene algo contra nosotros. Y si sabe que estamos aquí…" pero le corta Furuta con tonta mala cara, diciendo "Vamos, que… nadie nos está cubriendo el trasero. Ni la policía, ni la PSIA, ni siquiera los nuestros. ¿A nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza de que podría llegar quien ya sabemos o un perturbado cualquiera, y empezar a tiros?"

"Es culpa mía." Le responde Yanagida todo serio y preocupado, para sorpresa de Furuta, que se queda parado sin decir nada, explicando el teniente con gafas y pronunciado flequillo "Era consciente que podía pasar algo así. Pero le solicité a Hazama… que anulara nuestra vigilancia. No quería… poner a Delilah todavía más nerviosa."

"Ya." Responde el cabo Hitoshi haciéndose el indiferente, siguiendo "Pues menos mal que sólo es una señora con un revólver. Si llegan a ser hombres de ese tipo que ni siquiera sé pronunciar, ya estaríamos en el otro barrio." Pero entonces, Yanagida, mirando por un instante a Delilah y Tyuule, que hablan entre ellas en voz baja, quien sabe si para apoyarse la una a la otra, o por otra razón… Yanagida devuelve la mirada hacia el arma que tiene en su mano derecha: abre el tambor, comprobando que está cargada con sus correspondientes cinco balas de 9mm. Lo vuelve a cerrar, y mirando a esa señora desconocida que no ha visto nunca, pero, por sorprendente que pueda sonar… sospecha ya quien puede ser y por qué está allí, mirando muy seriamente a esa mujer, Yanagida le pregunta " … Es usted la viuda de un policía. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Esa desconocida y hasta hace poco, armada, pero también profundamente triste mujer, responde afirmativamente con la cabeza… hasta que por fin se atreve a hablar, con una voz delicada y dulce, diciendo con profundo arrepentimiento…

"… Lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad. No… no quería…" pero antes que pueda decir nada más, Delilah, ya vestida y arreglándose el nudo del cinturón del yutaka, exclama realmente enfadada "¡NO MIENTA! ¡QUERÍA MATANOS, A MI Y A AKIRA! ¡DELE LAS GRACIAS AL MENOS POR SEGUIR CON VIDA! ¡DIGANOS QUIEN ES!"

"¡DELILAH, BASTA!" le grita el teniente Yanagida a su chica-conejo, quién desvía la mirada con cara rabiosa sin decir nada más, explicándole el teniente "Ella no es ninguna asesina. Sólo es… una víctima más del ataque imperial en Ginza el año pasado."

"¿Qué?" exclama Tyuule con evidente sorpresa, y a su lado, Furuta, extrañado, le pregunta a Yanagida "¿Cómo puedes saber eso sin ni siquiera haberle preguntado nada?" y Yanagida, mirando serio con preocupación a esa mujer entristecida a más no poder, les explica a los demás "Por el revólver. Cabo Hitoshi… nosotros, cómo militares, conocemos al dedillo la legislación sobre posesión de armas de nuestro país. Y en Japón, para un civil, el poseer armas de fuego cortas, está totalmente prohibido. Ni tan siquiera nosotros, los militares, fuera de servicio, podemos llevar una encima. Y esta mujer no tiene pinta de ser una Yakuza. Por lo tanto…"

"Oh… claro." Exclama Furuta con cierta sorpresa al darse cuenta, diciendo "La policía. Entonces, ese revólver es…" y le responde enseguida Yanagida, todo serio "Un Nambu M60. El arma reglamentaria… de los policías de calle en Japón. … ¿Era de su marido?" le pregunta el teniente a la mujer todavía desconocida, pero que poco a poco, van sabiendo cosas de ella y las razones de estar allí con un arma entre manos, respondiendo la mujer con profundo y sentido arrepentimiento… y tristeza "Sí. … Era de mi marido. Tras su muerte… la guardé cómo recuerdo suyo en mi casa. Sé que podría caerme una fuerte multa por ello, pero me daba igual. Era el arma que llevaba encima y que usó… cuando murió en acto de servicio, en la estación de policía del cruce de Ginza con Harumi."

"Ya recuerdo." Dice Furuta en pose pensativa al haber recordado algo relacionado, explicando "Ese _koban_ de policía estaba prácticamente encima de la puerta de Ginza. Con lo que de seguro, fue el primero en caer ante las fuerzas imperiales. No se puede detener a un ejército, aunque sea medieval, de decenas de miles de tropas, con una porra y un revólver con cinco balas."

"Pero, señora…" le habla Yanagida a la mujer, con mucho más tacto e incluso amabilidad, mientras Delilah permanece de brazos cruzados y desviando la mirada, mostrándose aún desconfiada, diciendo el teniente japonés "Estoy seguro de que su marido… intentó y pudo salvar a muchos. Dio su vida por ello. Aunque esté muerto… debe estar siempre orgullosa de él." Le dice Yanagida a la que ahora ya saben que la viuda de un policía caído en al ataque imperial de Ginza hace más de un año y medio, pero ésta, con los ojos llorosos y con impotencia evidente, replica "¡Ya lo sé, pero eso no me va a devolver a Hiroyuki!"

"¿Hiroyuki? Hiroyuki…" dice Furuta en pose de pensador, con la mano en la barbilla, porque le ha venido algo más a la memoria, preguntándole su chica a su lado, Tyuule "¿Qué te pasa, Furuta? ¿Has recordado algo más?"

"Sí… ya lo creo." Le responde el cabo Hitoshi a la antigua reina conejo, explicando a todos los presentes "Más o menos una semana después del incidente de Ginza, salió su esquela en los periódicos. Lo recuerdo porque me llamó bastante la atención, o mejor dicho… me estremeció el alma. El oficial de primera Hiroyuki Tanabe de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Según muchos testigos que sobrevivieron al ataque imperial, el oficial Tanabe combatió solo contra las fuerzas invasoras antes que nadie. Apenas aguantó un minuto, dos a lo sumo, antes de quedarse sin munición… y ser apuñalado y arrastrado centenares de metros, gritando agonizando de dolor hasta morir… por la lanza de un caballero imperial montado a caballo, arrastrando su cuerpo ya sin vida, dejando una larga hilera de sangre sobre el asfalto. Los soldados imperiales dejaron su cadáver tan irreconocible, que su identificación por los forenses se alargó por varios días, al tener que hacerlo por análisis de ADN."

Se hace el profundo silencio en aquella habitación medio a oscuras con la tenue luz de la luna llena en el cielo entrando por la puerta que da al jardín de la casa de los Yanagida. (quienes, por cierto, no parece que hayan oído nada). Pero especialmente… Delilah ha cambiado en ese instante, su punto de vista radicalmente, porque mira incrédula a esa pobre mujer, dándose cuenta quizás…

"Entonces… usted es…" dice Yanagida intentando… y consiguiendo, por fin, averiguar la identidad de la mujer en cuestión, quien le responde toda triste " … Me llamo Rui Tanabe. Yo y Hiroyuki… llevábamos casados menos de un año cuando pasó todo aquello. Y entonces, también… estaba embarazada de dos meses."

"¡Es eso cierto!?" exclama Delilah acercándose de repente a la mujer, llamada Rui, y mostrándose cómo muy identificada con ella, quien exclama cogida por sorpresa con un "¿Eh?", pero Delilah, insiste con poco o nulo tacto "¡RESPONDE! ¡ES ESO CIERTO!?"

"¡Delilah, basta! Déjala hablar." Se interpone su prometido, consiguiendo que la antigua guerrera-conejo se calme, explicando Rui Tanabe, cabizbaja "No, déjala. Es normal que sienta odio por mí. He intentado matarla, por ser alguien del otro lado que mató a mi marido. Bien pensado… hubiese estado mejor que hubiera sido ella quien me hubiese degollado con su espada. Así me habría ahorrado todo este sufrimiento. Porque al perder a mi marido… caí en tal tristeza, que… sufrí un aborto y perdí al bebé."

Todos, pero… Delilah especialmente, se quedan impactados ante lo que acaban de oír. No es sencillo, nada sencillo… escuchar los "efectos colaterales" de las guerras, sean las que sean, en primera persona. Y esa mujer… es sólo uno de los muchos, miles y miles de casos, que deben de existir a un lado y otro de la puerta. Pero Delilah no está impactada por eso precisamente… sino porque cree estar escuchando algo… con lo que se siente, muy… muy identificada. Hasta que Yanagida, echando un suspiro de preocupación, dice "Aaaaaggghhh… ahora lo entiendo. Señora Tanabe… ¿Nos ha seguido, e incluso vigilado, durante meses, a quien salía y entraba por la puerta de Ginza… para vengar la muerte de su marido e incluso de su hijo no nacido? Y para ello… escogió a Delilah, o a Tyuule? No, señora Tanabe. El verdadero culpable fue…"

"¡SÍ, QUERÍA VENGANZA!" replica Rui con indignación y furia, con lágrimas en sus ojos, expresando cabizbaja "¿Qué puedo hacer, cuando ni siquiera vosotros, la coalición de liberación, habéis capturado a los responsables? ¡Dónde están!? ¡Dónde está el responsable de que lo haya perdido todo!? ¡A QUIEN PUEDO RECLAMAR JUSTICIA!?"

La indignación, la absoluta impotencia de haber perdido lo más importante en su vida, que le ha llevado a hacer esa locura, que por el mero hecho de no haber fuerzas de seguridad alrededor que les protejan, ha podido tirar adelante… para sorpresa de todos, encuentra comprensión por parte… de Delilah, que se agacha hacia ella, cogiéndole la mano, y mirándola a los ojos, le dice "Lamento… haberme confundido contigo. … Yo también soy cómo tú. A mí; y a ella…" dice mirando de reojo por un instante a Tyuule, siguiendo "También nos lo arrebataron todo. Destruyeron nuestra civilización. Casi… aniquilaron nuestra raza, pese que muchas de nosotras conseguimos sobrevivir. … Pero a otras… las convirtieron en meros esclavos. Aquí, el único culpable… fue el Imperio. ¡El emperador Molt, pero sobre todo, ZORZAL! ¡Y AKIRA Y TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE VERDE, VUESTROS GUERREROS, HARÁN JUSTICIA! ¡YA LO VERÁS!"

"Delilah…" dice un muy sorprendido Yanagida, de ver a su amada mujer-conejo defender con tanta pasión a quien hasta hace sólo un momento, quería matar sin miramientos por confundirla con una asesina. Y ella, Rui Tanabe, bastante más reconfortada y relajada, incluso… sonriendo tímidamente, responde " … Tenéis razón. He sido una completa inconsciente. Sólo quería saciar mi rabia e impotencia por perder quienes ya nunca volverán a mi lado. … Si tenéis que llamar a la policía y que me lleven presa, adelante. Hacedlo."

"No hará falta, señora Tanabe." Responde Yanagida para sorpresa de los demás, especialmente de Delilah, diciendo el teniente de las JGSDF "Me encargaré de que esto nunca haya pasado. Márchese de regreso a casa y… recuerde bien esto. Soy el segundo del General Hazama, el comandante en Jefe de la Coalición de Liberación en Alnus. Y le prometo que… le convenceré para capturar a los responsables lo antes posible. Tiene mi palabra de honor."

Y Rui, mostrando por primera vez… una tímida sonrisa en sus labios se reincorpora, poniéndose derecha ante quienes le rodean… y se muestran más condescendientes con esa hasta ahora, extraña, exclamando Rui "Gracias. Mu… muchas gracias. Sólo lo hago para que el alma de Hiroyuki pueda descansar en paz. Estoy segura que ahora…"

No hay más palabras; no hay… más recuerdos de quien perdió en el ataque imperial en Ginza… ni del hijo que esperaba. No hay más… vida. La voz y la vida de Rui Tanabe… es cortada en seco en una milésima de segundo, al instante. Un balazo atraviesa su cráneo por detrás. Cabe imaginarse la escena… a cámara lenta. Mientras el cuerpo ya cerebralmente muerto, pero con su pulso aun funcionando, saliendo el chorro de sangre a presión por el agujero de bala, cae al suelo… y los demás presentes, a penas les da tiempo a reaccionar… los ojos abiertos a más no poder de Delilah, no pueden desviarse ni un milímetro de lo que están viendo. Está presenciando, ante ella… el asesinato brutal, cruel y sin miramientos de alguien con quien se había identificado plenamente. De alguien que únicamente… pedía justicia. Dentro de sí misma, algo muy… muy virulento, ciego… indiscriminado, está a punto de estallar en todo su esplendor. La definición de guerrera-conejo, quedará ahora… más clara que nunca. Todo porque alguien, de repente, sin haberlo esperado… les está atacando. En el instante en que el cuerpo sin vida de Rui Tanabe, con sus ojos abiertos y sin expresión profunda de rigor mortis… y el chorro de sangre a presión saliendo por el agujero de bala, por estar el corazón todavía funcionando, tocan el suelo de tatami... en esas pocas centésimas de segundo a cámara lenta, la Delilah racional, simpática y que se deja querer por su prometido humano… se convierte más que nunca en ese instante…

Desde afuera; desde diferentes puntos… una lluvia de balas se cierne sobre ellos. Furuta se abalanza inmediatamente sobre Tyuule y ambos se ponen a cubierto tras un grueso armario de estilo antiguo que hay a un lado de la habitación. Yanagida no tiene tanta suerte, y… una bala le roza el hombro derecho, causándole una severa herida sangrante, y echando el teniente japonés, un sonoro grito de dolor. Delilah, con las balas pasando a su alrededor, se queda por un micro-instante, paralizada al ver a su prometido… herido seriamente, con la sangre saltándole a chorro del hombro. Es entonces, damas y caballeros… cuando la bestia, se desata.

Yanagida, arrastrándose por el suelo entre la lluvia de balas que viene desde afuera, es socorrido por detrás por Furuta, que le coge por el yukata y lo arrastra hasta ellos, estando ya los tres a cubierto, aunque muy estrechos. Cuando entonces… ven que Delilah coge de nuevo la katana… y con una cara y unos ojos verdaderamente aterradores, simplemente indescriptibles, que dejan a Yanagida sin palabras, de no creerse que la chica-conejo con quien comparte su vida y se muestra tan dulce y cariñosa… se convierta de repente, en una bestia asesina. Porque…

Delilah sale literalmente volando impulsada por sus potentísimas extremidades, dando volteretas al aire; dentro de la habitación, desesperado, taponándose con la mano la herida sangrante de su hombro, Yanagida le grita con verdadera desesperación "¡DELILAH, NO! ¡NO! ¡PONTE A CUBIERTO, NO SALGAS! ¡NOOOO!"

La guerrera-conejo no parece escucha nada. Sólo la rabia absoluta, incluso instinto se podría llamar… de liquidar, despedazar, matar sin miramientos, hacer correr la sangre, literalmente… es lo único que ahora mismo le mueve. Pero… ¿quienes les están atacando? ¿Agentes de la CIA? No, esos ya están fuera de juego. ¿Asesinos enviados por Stravinski? Aunque suene extraño… tampoco. ¿O quizás sí? En el jardín, ante ella, Delilah tiene a hasta tres tipos muy malcarados, con la cabeza rapada, vestidos con trajes oscuros… y que en sus manos y nucas, se pueden ver claramente unos tatuajes muy llamativos, que les identifican claramente cómo…

Los tres tipos, que disparaban hacia dentro la casa, con tres y clásicos subfusiles de 9mm _Ingram MAC-10_ con silenciador incorporado, sujetándolos con una sola mano. Intentan apuntar y disparar, sin evitar que casi al instante se les agote la munición y tengan que recargar el arma. Lo único que les da tiempo a hacer… es ver cómo, casi casi sin verlo venir, a una velocidad tan rápida… alguien; una mujer en yukata, más desnuda que vestida, y… con orejas de conejo en la cabeza? Noten un tremendo pinchazo en su cuello o en medio de su pecho… y su vida se termine de golpe. En un instante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres hombres con muy malas pintas, cómo… del crimen organizado? Están muertos en el suelo, dos con el corazón apuñalado y el otro con la cabeza separada del cuerpo, sobre charcos de sangre que se hacen más y más grandes sobre el césped.

Algo la obliga a dirigir su atención, su mirada despiadada de bestia asesina completamente fuera de sí, hacia su derecha. Un cuarto de esos hombres, completamente aterrorizado, pese que… va armado, intenta cargar con las manos temblorosas, un fusil de asalto _SAR-21_. A penas le da tiempo a que el cargador encaje, cargar la recamara con el primer proyectil… y tener ya a Delilah encima, que se ha abalanzado sobre él a tal velocidad… que antes de que su cerebro haya enviado la orden al dedo de apretar el gatillo… vea su propio brazo derecho en el suelo, porque la Katana de Delilah se lo ha cortado, cayendo el tipo en cuestión, de cabeza rapada, bajo pero cachas, gritando desesperadamente de dolor, cada vez más flojo… hasta que su voz se apaga definitivamente. Parece haber acabado con la amenaza, pero entonces…

Ocurre algo que a Yanagida le hace temer, muy en serio, por su chica, gritando desesperado para que se ponga a cubierto: un balazo, le roza, a escasos milímetros, la cara, dejando una profunda marca en la mejilla derecha de Delilah, que enseguida, le sangra abundantemente. La guerrera-conejo, se gira… fijando su mirada completamente despiadada y asesina, tanto que paralizaría al mismísimo Chuck Norris: quien le ha disparado, está en la azotea de un bloque de tres pisos a más de 150 metros de allí. Es un hombre robusto y fuerte, también con cabeza rapada y mirada furiosa, empuñando otro fusil de asalto SAR-21. Delilah, impulsada con sus propias piernas, a una velocidad asombrosa, usando desde el muro exterior de la casa… a los palos eléctricos de la luz para impulsarse… esquivando milagrosamente las balas que le dispara en fuego automático sin acertar lo más mínimo. Hasta que…

Al tirador se le agota la munición rápidamente… viendo que Delilah ya está allí, esa extraña y voluptuosa fémina con pelo y orejas de conejo en la cabeza, andando lenta, parsimoniosamente sobre el tejado de tejuelas inclinado de ese bloque de tres pisos. El tirador, completamente aterrorizado, anda para atrás, sin ni siquiera salirle las palabras… para suplicar por su vida. Tanto andar para atrás, que no se da cuenta que se le acaba el suelo… y se cae de espaldas hacia abajo, a una distancia de más de 15 metros… matándose contra el suelo de hormigón y asfalto en el acto.

"¡Qué demonios es todo este escándalo!? ¡Que… pero… que… QUÉ ES TODO ESTO!?" exclama el padre de Yanagida, acompañado de su esposa, quien está totalmente sobrecogida tapándose la boca abierta con la mano… y él, acaba por caerse de culo, ante tan demencial espectáculo: la habitación que parece Stalingrado, el jardín lleno de casquillos de bala y con cuatro cadáveres ensangrentados y decapitados…

Al lado del señor Yanagida, Furuta le suelta con sorna y estúpida mala cara "Oiga… no me dirá que se ha despertado ahora. ¿Cómo podía estar durmiendo con todo este alboroto?"

Mientras Tyuule se esconde asustadiza tras la espalda de su novio japonés, Yanagida, con mala cara sudada, taponándose la herida que ya le sangra menos… sale afuera, al jardín… mirando maravillado, sin acabarse de creer lo que acaba de ver… en una escena de lo más simbólica: contempla a cierta distancia, en el tejado del bloque de tres plantas que tienen a 150 metros… la silueta oscura de Delilah enmarcada ante la luna llena que ilumina el cielo de Kioto… con la katana aun chorreante de sangre empuñada en su mano derecha.

En ese momento, Furuta sale al jardín, y poniéndose al lado del maravillado teniente, le suelta con ironía "Te lo dije, teniente. No se te ocurra nunca olvidarte de los aniversarios o hacerla enfadar, o lo pagarás muuuy caro." y Yanagida, mirándole de reojo con mala cara estúpida, le suelta un "Imbécil."

Entonces, Delilah hace algo, de nuevo, increíble. Echando un rapidísimo salto en el aire, parece por un largo momento… estar, literalmente, volando, hasta que cómo un gato cayendo desde muy alto, se posiciona perfectamente, sobre un poste de la luz de la calle, y de allí, salta de nuevo en el aire… hasta caer perfectamente… sobre el jardín, en el que hay el tipo muerto con el brazo decapitado que empuña el SAR-21 que no ha tenido tiempo de disparar… mirando el cadáver con absoluta y brutal frialdad, de verdadera asesina, con la herida de bala en la mejilla sangrante. Cuando…

"¡Delilah!" le grita muy preocupado por ella, justo detrás suyo, Yanagida, y la guerrera-conejo, muy velozmente… se gira con la mirada asesina marcada en sus ojos… hasta que a un par de escasos centímetros de otros ojos, los de su novio, detiene la afilada, brillante y ensangrentada hoja de la katana… dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ante un muy perturbado y paralizado Yanagida, que ha visto cómo su chica por poco no le corta los ojos y la cara con la espada, Delilah se ha quedado con un profundo sentimiento y expresión de… arrepentimiento, y también… de miedo y tristeza. Dejando caer la katana al suelo… sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se abraza a su chico, exclamando…

"Lo siento… ¡Lo siento, Akira! ¡Te prometí que nunca más volvería a ser una asesina! No sé que me ha… pasado. He perdido el control, y…" dice Delilah llorando entre los brazos de su amado, que acariciándole el cabello y sentidamente, con los ojos cerrados, le responde "Tranquila. Ya está. Ya está. Sssshhhh."

"¡Teniente! ¡Ven a ver esto!" le grita el cabo Furuta Hitoshi a unos metros de distancia, inspeccionando uno de los tipos armados degollados por Delilah. Yanagida grita entonces "¡Tyuule! ¿Puedes ayudarla un momento?"

"Oh… claro. Enseguida." Responde Tyuule, que sale también al jardín de la casa de los Yanagida, yendo Yanagida hacia Furuta, y Tyuule, quedándose con Delilah, a quien le dice en voz baja "No me puedo creer todavía lo que he visto. Realmente fuiste y sigues siendo… la más hábil guerrera de nuestro pueblo."

"¡No, lo que he sido es una asesina! ¡He salido solo a matar cómo una bestia, sin pensar si me pasaba algo! ¡Que habría sido de Akira… y del hijo que llevo en mi vientre. Si hubiera muerto…" dice Delilah aun llorosa y visiblemente arrepentida, pero Tyuule, mirándola con sonrisa cariñosa, expresión antes impensable en ella, le responde "Al contrario, has actuado cómo corresponde a nuestra estirpe. Aunque no hayas podido salvar a esa mujer… te has lanzado a combatir una flagrante injusticia cómo una bestia. Pero cómo una bestia justa. De no haber sido por ti… todos los demás habríamos muerto. Te debemos la vida… Delilah."

"Agh… gr… gracias… majestad." Dice Delilah toda sorprendida y agasajada a partes iguales… y consiguiendo que Tyuule también se haya sorprendido por oír que después de mucho y mucho tiempo… alguien la vuelva a llamar "majestad", aunque en un sentido completamente diferente: con sinceridad. Es obvio… que la relación entre dos mujeres de la misma raza que se odiaban a muerte, ha mejorado claramente.

A un lado de ellas, y mientras desde la habitación los padres de Yanagida observan la escena sin entender nada de nada… Yanagida se acerca para ver que ha descubierto Furuta en uno de esos cadáveres. Y nada más acercarse…

"¿Deduces lo mismo que yo, teniente? Fíjate en su cuello y sus antebrazos. Y si les quitamos toda la ropa de arriba…" dice Furuta, que va quitando la ropa de la parte de arriba… quedando al desnudo, una espalda ancha y fuerte… completamente cubierta con tatuajes de calaveras, serpientes, criaturas mitológicas, incluso a color… y un emblema, un "kamon", en el centro, que lo identifica cómo…

"Pero… que significa esto? … ¿La Yakuza?" dice Yanagida sin entender nada de nada. Que hacían allí un grupo, además bastante reducido, de yakuzas, atacándoles con armas automáticas, aprovechando lo que, a todas luces, ha sido un fallo bochornoso (y permitido por el propio Yanagida) en su seguridad. Pero… ¿por qué Yakuzas precisamente? O tal vez…

A cierta distancia de allí, en una calle adyacente, dos tipos de traje negro con gafas de sol, muy enigmáticos, metidos dentro de un coche negro de lujo… eléctrico, un _Tesla Model S_ con matrícula japonesa y volante a la derecha, han estado haciendo fotografías y videos del breve pero espectacular combate… o carnicería casi es mejor decir, que allí acaba de acontecer. Habiendo terminado su extraña y silenciosa tarea, el conductor arranca el vehículo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido… y ambos hombres se marchan de allí, con lo que necesitaban saber. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Para que necesitaban obtener imágenes de aquello? ¿Acaso, el innombrable…

 _ **OCHO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Base Alnus, Región Especial. 8:30 AM hora local.**

Maldito sea el protocolo. Malditos sean quienes le lavaron el cerebro a mi hermano y le convirtieron en un psicópata. Maldito sea todo lo que está pasando. Maldita sea incluso… quien le ha robado al hombre que había llegado a querer, pero se ha visto obligada a renunciar a él. Maldita sea… todo. Con evidente expresión de tristeza y desánimo… y con visibles ojeras bajo sus ojos rojos, éste es el pensamiento que le da vueltas a la cabeza, una y otra y otra vez. Llega incluso a pensar… que ojalá pudiera mandarlo todo a la mierda. Desligarse de tan duras y pesadas cadenas… llamadas responsabilidad de Estado. Pero ni esas, aunque sean imaginarias, se las puede quitar. Ella es la escogida; la mujer… humana, más poderosa de Falmart. Y el poder, también conlleva responsabilidad… y apariencia. Un poder, pero, que ella no quiere o hasta ahora… no ha querido llevar, cómo mencionaba Maquiavelo en su "El Príncipe" (1531), manual de los poderosos y para el poder durante siglos, dónde decía _Un príncipe no debe tener otro objetivo, ni otra preocupación, ni debe considerar cómo suyo, otro estudio que el de la guerra, su organización y su disciplina. Porque éste es un arte necesario exclusivamente para quien manda._ Libro que por cierto… la emperatriz, en su proceso de culturización sobre conocimientos de nuestro mundo, ya se leyó hace tiempo. Y pese a que es bastante coetáneo a su mundo y sus ideas, no es lo que ella quiere y va a aplicar, si antes no se tuerce todo… o incluso ella misma. En otras palabras… hay veces, en que responsabilidad y sentimientos, son cómo agua y aceite, no pueden ir juntos por mucho que se quiera. Desearía poder estar un tiempo sola, para pensar en sus cosas y poner sus ideas en orden… o para poder llorar la muerte de su hermano: Diabo.

Y es que ella, la emperatriz Piña Co Lada, ha salido desde Sadera hace cosa de una hora, siendo recogida en un helicóptero de la coalición, un _Aerospatiale SA-330B Puma_ francés, a su vez escoltado por un helicóptero japonés de reconocimiento y escolta _Kawasaki OH-1 Ninja_ , armado con misiles aire-aire _Type 91_ , que a su vez… está escoltado a mayor altura y distancia, por un caza _Northrop F-5E Tiger III_ de la FACH, armado con su doble cañón de 20mm M39… y misiles aire-aire _AIM-9 Sidewinder_ (x2) y _AIM-120 AMRAAM_ (x2). Una protección aérea, que sabiendo lo que ahora saben en Alnus… puede parecer incluso insuficiente.

Pero la emperatriz, que tras los dos pilotos al frente, y el artillero del door gunner en espera, por estar la compuerta lateral cerrada… le acompañan en este viaje a Alnus, su siempre fiel y leal paje pase lo que pase: Hamilton Uno Law… además del jefe de las caballeros de la Rosa e igualmente leal y fiel a la emperatriz: Grey Co Aldo… y alguien que ha venido, más que a acompañarles… un poco por todo el morro: la jovencita y loquilla por excelencia de la corte imperial: Sherry Tueri. Ésta última es la única que va vestida, digamos, de calle, con vestido de falda larga con escote… bajo el cual ya empieza a denotarse que Sherry, está creciendo y mucho. Pero los demás, incluida la emperatriz… van con "traje de faena", es decir… con armadura y capa, y espada al cinto.

Pero Hamilton especialmente, está con una preocupación que no la deja vivir… por su emperatriz, que observa durante el trayecto, las vistas aéreas, con una mirada de profunda tristeza… y sin decir una sola palabra. No parece que piense ni por un instante… en para qué van a Alnus.

"Majestad… que… con qué cree que nos van a sorprender en Alnus? ¿No siente emoción por ver lo que van a enseñarnos?" le dice Hamilton a Piña, intentando abrir un tema de conversación con ella, para animarla o al menos intentarlo… pero resulta imposible: Piña mira las vistas toda triste por la ventanilla, sin contestar nada, entrometiéndose Grey, que exclama tan tranquilo "No me acabo de creer del todo lo que nos han dicho que vamos a ver. Un cohete… espacial. A estas alturas ya tengo claro que los hombres de verde y su civilización, son capaces de todo, pero… que puedan ir más allá del cielo… no acabo de creérmelo del todo." Dice el fuerte y rudo caballero rascándose la sien con tonta cara de circunstancias, cuando a su lado, Sherry le da un codazo, diciéndole en voz baja a la oreja "A veces los hombres sois unos completos brutos, Grey. Debes de ser un poco más condescendiente con su majestad Piña. Ella está muy triste, debemos centrarnos en animarla, sea cómo sea."

"Aaaaggghhh… ya lo sé… ya lo sé. Pero… cómo. No es algo que a mi precisamente se me haya dado muy bien. Pero reconozco que a veces el tratar los sentimientos femeninos puede ser más difícil que el luchar en una batalla. Vos misma sois un buen ejemplo de ello, duquesa Sherry." Le contesta Grey también en voz baja, tan preocupado cómo los demás por la tristeza de Piña, justificada cómo no al saber sólo un día antes que su hermano Diabo murió al otro lado de la puerta, sin duda… asesinado. En ese momento, Sherry se ríe entre dientes, diciéndole con una mueca en los labios en voz baja a Grey "Mfmfmf… las chicas somos complicadas, es cierto. Forma parte de nuestro encanto. Pero esa ahora no es nuestra preocupación. La emperatriz necesita de nuestro apoyo y lealtad ahora más que nunca. Aunque aún a estas alturas haya una parte importante de nuestro pueblo que no se fie de su majestad. ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan mezquina? Nunca lo entenderé."

"Es la propia naturaleza humana, condesa Sherry. O al menos… eso me dijo una vez un hombre de verde. Creo que fue… el teniente Philippe Gabrion." Dice Grey en pose pensativa, y Sherry, echándose las manos a las mejillas y toda ñoña, exclama "Ayyy… no me hagas pensar en hombres guapos, Grey. No puedo ni debo pensar en nadie más que en mi amado Sugawara. Tengo tantas ganas de volver a verle."

Grey se ríe tontamente con cara de circunstancias, al ver que Sherry sigue con su obsesión amorosa firme e inquebrantable… cuando, la emperatriz, por fin abre la boca, diciendo "¿Queda mucho para llegar?"

"Eh?" exclama Hamilton incluso con sorpresa, diciendo "Eh… esto… sí, majestad! ¡Ya… casi hemos llegado!" dice Hamilton entre nerviosa y tomada por sorpresa para dar una buena respuesta a la emperatriz, que devolviendo de nuevo la mirada triste hacia las vistas aéreas por la ventanilla… cuando fija su mirada en el caza chileno que les escolta, y dejando a un lado la tristeza que aun siente en su corazón y que le pesa cómo una losa, dice "Ojalá yo también pudiera volar más allá de las estrellas. Últimamente lo pienso mucho. Pero eso… sería poco más que huir."

Entonces… Piña se gira hacia el otro lado, al darse cuenta que Hamilton le da la mano, mirándola cómo lo que es: cómo una amiga a la que nunca le fallará, diciéndole a Piña "No diga tonterías, majestad. Todos sabemos que nunca hará eso. Es humana y comete errores cómo todos, es cierto. Pero lo que nunca hará, y lo sé porque nos conocemos de siempre… es abandonar. Nunca."

Piña quisiera replicar esas palabras de Hamilton… pero no se atreve. Son muchos, demasiados, quienes tienen sus esperanzas depositadas en ella. Y eso, supone una presión enorme, que se suma a la que ya tiene encima. Podría pensar que ha pasado cosas peores… pero sería mentirse a ella misma: tener tantos frentes abiertos a la vez, y tener que afrontarlos todos sin derecho a quejarse, a descansar un minuto, o a desfallecer, es una carga demasiado pesada para una chica de sólo 20 años a quien la vida misma aún debe darle muchas lecciones y experiencia. Pero pese a todo esto… Piña es cómo es: valiente, dura… y testaruda. No se hará para atrás le echen lo que le echen, y pese a que sea muy duro… sigue adelante, mal que les pese a algunos de su propio entorno. Ahora, lo que toca, es centrarse en su responsabilidad cómo emperatriz del Imperio Reconstituido… y ver con sus propios ojos, algo que confiesa que le fascina y mucho.

 _*** Unos instantes después…***_

Mientras el Ninja de las JGSDF aterriza en otro helipuerto contiguo, y el Tiger III de la FACH lo hace un tanto lejos, en una de las pistas, el Puma de la Armée de Terre aterriza en la pista circular para helicópteros nº5 de la Base Aérea de Alnus, esperando un par de minutos para que las aspas vayan reduciendo su velocidad de rotación lo suficiente, hasta que puedan salir de la aeronave francesa. Al bajarse Piña, Grey, Hamilton y Sherry, ven enseguida… que no ha venido la plana mayor a recibirles, aunque en cambio, alrededor del helicóptero, sí que hay numerosos policías militares, japoneses y españoles, armados con subfusiles _Minebea PM-9_ y H &K _MP-5A3_ respectivamente, cómo medida de seguridad extra visible… más las no visibles, más lejos. Algo que enseguida le hace sospechar a Grey de que algo raro pasa para que les destinen tantos hombres para su seguridad. Pero quien les ha venido a recibir, es el segundo "substituto" de Hazama, el cabo Daisuke Tozu, acompañado del capitán Felipe Andrés Cristiano. Nadie más. Ninguno de los cuatro Generales ni tampoco ningún político de la Coalición ha acudido a recibir a la emperatriz. Y no precisamente por falta de ganas, sino…

"Bienvenida, majestad. Tenemos un vehículo listo para llevarles al observatorio de la plataforma de lanzamiento. Sígame, por favor." Dice todo educado, incluso postrándose con el brazo sobre el pecho el cabo Tozu, hablando entonces el capitán Cristiano, que le pregunta "¿Está usted segura de haber querido venir, majestad? No tiene buen aspecto."

"Aaaggghhh… estoy bien, no se preocupe por mí." Responde Piña seria e incluso con cierta indiferencia, cómo si su yo gobernante se tuviera que anteponer a su yo… persona, por obligación. Grey pregunta extrañado "Quizás son imaginaciones mías, pero… ¿Por qué no ha venido nadie más a recibirnos?"

"Oh… sí, es cierto. Jajaja." Dice Tozu riendo tontamente con la mano en el cogote, explicándoles todo amable… para disimular la verdad "Hazama y demás Generales están reunidos en estos momentos. Pero terminarán enseguida, no sean impacientes. Vendrán a tiempo para presenciar el lanzamiento del cohete. Por favor, sígannos." Les dice de nuevo Tozu intentando ser amable con la comitiva imperial, quedándose Hamilton extrañada e intrigada a partes iguales… cómo Grey, pero Piña, responde, triste y sin muchas ganas de hablas, con un "Vamos."

La comitiva de Piña, Hamilton, Grey y Sherry, se suben a un _Toyota HMV_ escoltado por otros vehículos armados y blindados Komatsu LAV… más otro Land Rover Defender chileno en el que se monta el capitán Cristiano. Una comitiva fuertemente protegida que emprende camino a unos dos kilómetros fuera del perímetro de la base: a la plataforma de lanzamiento. A bordo del vehículo, Grey especialmente, le da vueltas a la cabeza… si algo serio estará pasando en la cúpula de Alnus. Y tiene razón, porque…

 _*** En el mismo instante exacto: Despacho de Generales, Base Alnus. ***_

El Almirante Isoroku Yamamoto, sin duda el mejor y más hábil estratega y General japonés de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando tras el ataque a Pearl Harbour que él mismo dirigió, dijo aquellas proféticas palabras de _Me temo que lo único que hemos hecho es despertar a un gigante dormido y obligarlo a tomar una terrible decisión_. Eso pese a lo audaz y obra maestra de la planificación que fue ese ataque aero-naval. Pero él no inventó nada: copió lo que la Royal Navy británica hizo un año antes en el puerto de Taranto, hundiendo tres acorazados italianos. Ahora, 70 años después, él es perfectamente consciente que esa decisión puede desencadenar una reacción terrible… pero necesaria para comprobar la verdadera fuerza de un enemigo todavía desconocido por completo. ¿Un ataque de distracción? Se podría llamar así, sí. Pero cómo en el segundo caso mencionado… sabe que a veces, en estrategia militar, es necesario innovar, hacer cosas nuevas que descoloquen al enemigo… y creen escuela. Eso es precisamente… lo que se le ha ocurrido, en parte.

Y es que él, el comandante en Jefe de la Coalición de Liberación en Alnus, General de Brigada Koichiro Hazama, acaba de convocar, por sorpresa, a hasta tres hombres… y una mujer, que tendrán su importancia en la operación. En un despacho, dónde en un rincón, los otros tres Generales (la francesa Annoid Jiuphre, el español Pedro Gutiérrez, y el chileno José Luís Rios), observan la escena muy atentamente. Ante Hazama, quién está sentado muy serio con las manos juntadas bajo su barbilla, al más puro estilo Gendo Ikari, tiene ante él… a la cúpula de lo que ha decidido que será… una operación decisiva. Pero… cual. Y para qué.

Ante Hazama, firmes y sin hablar… leyendo el contenido de unas carpetas con el sello de top secret en su tapa. ¿Qué es lo que estarán leyendo? Esos tres hombres y una mujer de la coalición son, de izquierda a derecha, el capitán Joël Lefevre de las BFST de la Armée de Terre… la capitana Ren Schmidt del grupo Delta 1-3 del Grupo de Fuerzas Especiales de las JGSDF… el teniente y oficial piloto de las JASDF Akira Kamikoda… y nuestro héroe y otaku favorito: el capitán Youji Itami de las JGSDF. Él especialmente… no se pregunta por qué está ahí y que quiere Hazama de él. Sino… de su harem. Pero es Ren la primera en alzar la vista de los papeles de alto secreto de la carpeta, y en hablar sin tapujos a su comandante en jefe, diciendo…

"Señor… permiso para hablar, señor." Solicita la germanojaponesa con voz y mirada serias, pero también… un tanto de no creerse lo que lee. Hazama, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza sin soltar palabra, le da permiso, soltando la capitana Schmidt "Con el debido respeto, señor. … ¿Ha perdido usted la chaveta?"

Hazama sonríe confiado con los ojos cerrados… mientras al lado de Ren, Joël le da un codazo haciendo un gesto estúpido con la boca, cómo diciendo _esa lengua, Schmidt_. Pero Kamikoda… que está el único de los cuatro que ya sabe por dónde van los tiros, espeta con la vista al frente pero sarcástico "No os peleéis, niños, y escuchad al maestro."

"Señor… estoy de acuerdo con Schmidt. … Por qué tenemos que involucrar a Rory y Lelei en esto." Dice Itami serio y con bastante mala cara: no le ha gustado lo que acaba de leer. Hazama, que ha escuchado con los ojos cerrados las cortas pero sonoras quejas de Schmidt y Itami, abre los ojos, y con expresión segura, responde "Si fueron capaces de sobrevivir a la batalla contra el dragón de fuego, también podrá con esto, capitán Itami. Sólo les he llamado para que sepan que serán movilizados para una operación de vital importancia. He excluido del plan a ambas elfas. Y Lelei… también está involucrada en "otro" operativo."

Itami se queda extrañado de verdad en ese momento. ¿Qué diantre será eso de "otro" operativo? Pero antes que Itami puedan lanzar más preguntas, Schmidt exclama "No critico el objetivo, señor. Sino la manera de llevarlo a cabo. ¿De verdad cree que puede haber operatividad y coordinación efectiva entre fuerzas especiales… con una maga y una semidiosa? Siento decirlo así, señor… pero es una estupidez."

"Mfmfmf… usted lo ha dicho, capitana. Para cualquiera… parece una estupidez, verdad? Pero lo que importa al final, es el objetivo. Y si para ello hay que descolocar al enemigo con tácticas nada convencionales… se hace. … Capturar a quien está pendiente de capturar, es aquí el objetivo." Acaba diciendo Hazama con una mueca confiada en su cara, y causando la misma reacción en Kamikoda. Ren, rascándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, con una mueca tonta en la cara, acaba respondiendo con sorna "Bueno… si se trata de ir a por ese hijo de puta… por mi encantada."

"No tengo ninguna objeción que poner, señor. Asumo que órdenes son órdenes. Si hay que capturarle con vida… se le captura, señor." Dice frío y disciplinado el capitán Lefevre (y a su lado, Ren sonríe confiada los ojos cerrados, pensando _¡Ja! Eres tan previsible, frenchie._ Kamikoda se suma entonces, hablando también en tono confiado, diciendo "Sólo con imaginar que la aviación volaremos en una misión de ataque de verdad con todo el arsenal completo… se me hace el culo pepsicola, señor."

"Esa expresión te la ha enseñado el teniente Jorge Guntz, verdad? Está tan loco cómo tú, teniente Kamikoda." Dice Ren con tonta mala cara y la vista al frente, riendo Kamikoda con sonrisilla igualmente tonta. Hazama y Itami quieren decir más cosas, pero la General Jiuphre, mirando su reloj, espeta "Ya es la hora, Hazama. Su majestad Piña os espera para presenciar el lanzamiento de nuestro cohete espacial. Debemos irnos."

"Es cierto." le responde Hazama también mirando a su reloj. Se levanta de la butaca de piel, y mirando muy seriamente a los cuatro miembros destacados de la coalición que tiene ante él, firmes, les dice muy en serio "Capitana Schmidt; capitán Lefevre; teniente Kamikoda; Capitán… Itami. Ahora ya están informados de la operación de urgencia que debemos preparar en menos de 48 horas. En posteriores reuniones estratégicas se sabrán y se prepararán más detalles. Y usted, capitán Itami… prepare y mentalice a la señorita Rory y Lelei para ello. … Vamos a capturar a Zorzal."

La frase clave acaba de ser pronunciada en labios de Hazama. Es cierto que es también para destruir, por total sorpresa, a unas fuerzas que han aparecido de golpe en el corazón del Imperio Rebelde con armamento de nuestro mundo, proporcionado, no cabe duda, por "los hijos de dios." Pero se quiere también… capturar a Zorzal, vivo, de una vez por todas. ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a Hazama? ¿Y por qué… quiere que Itami y dos de sus chicas, Lelei y Rory, participen en dicha operación? Sólo el General japonés, por ahora, lo sabe. ¿O quizás no? Pero lo que Hazama… y también Jiuphre, cómo Gutiérrez y De Los Rios, ignora, es que, muy cerca de allí…

 _*** En el mismo instante exacto: arsenal subterráneo de Base Alnus ***_

A ella poco o nada le impresiona ya en esta vida. Pero tener lo que tiene ante sus narices… siempre acojona un poco, por no decir bastante. Contemplar semejante artilugio, la cúspide de la humanidad en lo que se refiere a poder de destrucción, cuyos efectos no sólo son temibles cuando se hace detonar… sino también mucho tiempo después de usarse. Contempla ante ella… un ingenio diabólico que la propia ciencia, se maldice a si misma de haberlo creado, pero que las circunstancias históricas, y cómo siempre, las avaricias políticas, nacionalistas, ideológicas… o sencillamente, la propia estupidez humana, que desde que nos golpeábamos en la cabeza con garrotes hasta a día de hoy, en lo que refiere a matarnos entre nosotros… no ha cambiado mucho la cosa, salvo que ahora, gracias a la existencia de este tipo de armas, nadie se atreve a iniciar hostilidades a gran escala, porque su desenlace… sería la peor y última pesadilla para la humanidad… y para toda la vida sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ahora ella, contempla uno sólo de estos ingenios de destrucción temibles… que por primera vez, existe el miedo a la todavía minúscula posibilidad. de que tengan que ser usados… en Falmart.

Ella, la teniente-coronel Jilien Migasho, el día anterior, supervisó personalmente la descarga del "cargamento extra" de uno de los dos _Airbus A400M Atlas_ de la Armée de l'Air, que oficialmente es uno más de los componentes para el cohete espacial que debía ser lanzado mañana… pero que con discreción, y en el momento de corresponder la guardia de uno de los almacenes subterráneos a policías militares franceses previamente informados por la teniente-coronel… y agente del DGSI, para poder entrar ahí el "cargamento", llevado desde la base aérea de Iruma hasta allí en un camión ligero _Renault TRM 2000_ , y luego, entre ocho hombres, todos soldados franceses, transportar esa caja enorme, alargada y muy pesada, hasta un lugar indicado del arsenal, un pequeño almacén destinado a materiales franceses.

Medio día después de aquello, ella, Migasho, acompañada de… el capitán Bastien Clément de la fuerza aeronaval de la Marina francesa destinada a Alnus y piloto de _Dassault Super Etendard_ , contempla con evidente impresión, mucho más él que ella, lo que tienen delante, sujeto sobre un soporte metálico, tras quitarle la lona de plástico con que está cubierta: todo un _ASMP_ , el misil aire-tierra con cabeza nuclear de las fuerzas estratégicas aéreas y aeronavales de Francia, el cual puede ser usado tanto por los Rafale, los Mirage 2000… o los anticuados Super Etendard enviados a Alnus para el final de su vida útil.

"A ver si lo adivino, teniente-coronel. … ¿Me está enseñando este misil nuclear que casi nadie, ni siquiera los demás países de la coalición, saben que está aquí… precisamente a mí? Sin saber ni siquiera… contra quién tendré que usarlo?" dice Bastien todo serio e incluso con temor, sin poder apartar la mirada del misil nuclear de casi seis metros de largo, 860 kilos de peso, 38cm de diámetro… y armada con la cabeza nuclear TN 81 de 300 kilotones de potencia. Suficiente para desintegrar al instante todo lo que se encuentre a 2km alrededor del epicentro de la explosión, causar gravísimos daños por vientos huracanados extremos y dejar ciegos por quemadura de retina a quien contemple la explosión hasta en un radio de hasta más de 7km del epicentro de la explosión nuclear. Migasho le responde al capitán de la aeronavale con la misma seriedad…

"Cuando lo sepan, de por seguro que nos lo agradecerán. El verdadero enemigo tendrá unos planes que desconocemos por completo. No tenemos ni la más remota idea de que va a hacer. Por saber… ya no sabemos ni siquiera dónde está. Bueno… al menos, sabemos quién es. Y por lo que se sabe de él… lo mejor es prepararse de verdad." Le explica en serio la teniente-coronel, pero es cortada por el capitán Clement, que incluso con enfado evidente, le rebate "La teoría está muy bien, teniente-coronel. Pero la práctica siempre es algo muy diferente. Aquí dónde lo ve, parece un misil aire-tierra cómo los otros. Salvo que éste no es un arma de precisión. … Es un objeto diabólico. Ni más… ni menos. ¿Se ha parado a pensar… en las consecuencias del uso de armas nucleares en este mundo? ¿En sus efectos secundarios, con radioactividad, cánceres, alimentos y territorios enteros contaminados? ¿Del verdadero terror que podemos causar a los habitantes de este mundo? Si se nos ocurriese hacer uso de este objeto diabólico… de por seguro que nuestra relación privilegiada con los habitantes de Falmart, se iría al traste."

"Es posible… capitán." Le responde toda seria Migasho, que le explica… y le advierte "Pero si llegamos a usarla, no será por nosotros. Ellos nos metieron en esto… y ellos pagarán las consecuencias si se les ocurre superar ciertos límites. … Ahora, capitán… recuerde. Este es un asunto de seguridad nacional para Francia. Mantenga la boca cerrada ante sus compañeros y ante todo el mundo… hasta que yo no le diga lo contrario. ¿Me he explicado… lo bastante claro?"

"Respóndame a una última cosa. … Si ya teníamos una cabeza nuclear aquí… para qué han mandado otra?" le pregunta Clément a Migasho, incluso ya con indisimulada indignación, y Migasho, con su habitual (y para Ren Schmidt insoportable) seguridad en si misma, le responde "Ya sabe la respuesta, capitán. Esto es un misil. Un arma de ataque. La otra… también debería saberlo por usted mismo."

" … Dios… mío." Se queda Clement boquiabierto al darse cuenta de que… Migasho, mirando la hora en su reloj, dice… con cruel ironía "Vamos, capitán. No va a perderse el lanzamiento de nuestro misil nucle… quería decir… de nuestro cohete espacial, mfmfmf."

Migasho sale de esa habitación oscura iluminada con dos fluorescentes, propia de un búnker… porque, de hecho, eso es lo que es. El capitán Clément de la aeronavale, es tal vez el primer militar de la coalición, fuera del "circulo autorizado"… que sabe que esa cabeza nuclear, ha sido desde el principio…

 _*** 20 minutos después. 8:50 AM hora local: plataforma de lanzamiento XII-A ***_

Ya están todos allí. A dos kilómetros al norte de Base Alnus, en medio de una esplanada de terreno árido lleno de hierbajos y flores hibernales. La amunión de gente que se ha reunido tras la barrera de seguridad, es enorme, con una expectación por ver eso que dicen que será el lanzamiento de un "cohete"… o cómo dicen algunos españoles "cobete", es algo que ha desatado entre los habitantes de Falmart, una curiosidad irrefrenable. Ante dicha barrera, muchos policías militares, de los cuatro países de la coalición, armados con subfusiles ( _Minebea PM-9_ los japoneses; _MP-90_ los franceses; _MP-5_ los españoles; _FAMAE SAF_ los chilenos), con pinganillo a la oreja, vigilan que a nadie no autorizado se le ocurra cruzarla… estando la susodicha plataforma de lanzamiento, por razones siempre de seguridad, a una distancia de 500 metros de ellos. En dicha plataforma…

Pese a que el cohete, que en realidad, cómo ya es sabido, es un misil SLBM _M45_ de origen francés, debidamente modificado, con una estructura más alargada en su parte inferior para albergar más combustible, y en su punta, para poder contener en su extremo, el contenedor con lo que va a lanzar… al espacio de Falmart: un relativamente pequeño satélite francés de reconocimiento (o espía, que viene a ser lo mismo) y de comunicaciones, que al mismo tiempo, lleva acoplada una sonda japonesa. Una sonda que no es exploratoria; sino… de recogida de muestras espaciales, para luego regresar a Falmart, ser recogida, y las susodichas muestras, estudiadas. Un antiguo misil nuclear de submarinos, que ha sido reconvertido, no sólo en la forma y su objetivo… sino también en su aspecto, cambiando su color o pintura de rallas blancas y negras, por la carcasa completamente blanca, adornada, en el centro de la estructura del cohete, con la bandera de la coalición de liberación, rodeada por otras cuatro más pequeñas, las de Japón, Francia, España y Chile. En la parte superior, el logotipo o nombre del satélite que va a ser lanzado: el _FALM-COAL-01_. Y en la inferior… dos logotipos: los de la ESA (la agencia espacial europea) y la JAXA (agencia espacial japonesa). La participación chilena en el proyecto, oficialmente, ha sido prácticamente nula. Aunque en realidad…

Lo que también hay ante la barrera de los que esperan para observar lo que muchos no saben ni se esperan lo que es, hay unos altavoces instalados, que conectan con una sala de control y gestión de datos en la base aérea de Alnus, desde dónde técnicos, ingenieros y analistas, casi todos japoneses y franceses, aunque algún español y chileno también hay, controlan el proceso de lanzamiento del cohete. Una sala… en la que la General Jiuphre y su igual español, Gutiérrez, están presentes. Mientras que Hazama y Ríos… han decidido acompañar a la emperatriz Piña y sus tres acompañantes del Imperio (Grey, Hamilton y Sherry), para presenciar y esclarecer preguntas que estos tengan… si no se quedan mudos de la impresión. A primera fila tras la barrera, ya están Rory, Lelei, Tuka, Yao… con quien más odia tener cerca: Kato Al Altestan, así cómo Meia (con el uniforme del PX puesto, lista para irse al "curro") y Lobo, y mucha, mucha más gente. El boca a boca ha corrido tanto, y la curiosidad entre militares de la coalición, habitantes de Falmart… ha hecho el resto. Incluso más allá de Alnus. Y por supuesto, la prensa, también está ahí.

" _Aquí centro de control de lanzamiento. Cargando combustible. Todos los sistemas, funcionando. Cuenta atrás para el lanzamiento, menos cinco minutos y contando._ " Se oye una voz masculina pausada y plana, por los altavoces ante la barrera, causando toda clase de reacciones en quienes están allí. Aunque hay una parte con un grupo reducido y aislado de todo el público… por estar rodeados y protegidos por muchos policías militares armados: el de la emperatriz y sus acompañantes, junto a Hazama y Ríos, cuando el siempre inefable y observador de Grey, a quien Hazama ya le ha explicado algo, poco, sobre el cohete y su carga, mirando hacia la plataforma con el cohete que desprende vapores por la base y el lateral al estar siendo cargado de combustible, suelta…

"No acabo de entender muy bien para que sirve todo esto. ¿Cómo se puede ver más allá del cielo lo que pasa aquí abajo? Ni los magos pueden hacer eso." Dice el alto y fuerte caballero de piel morena y cabello blanco, rascándose la cabeza con cara de no haberlo pillado, sumándose Hamilton, que más que perdida… está pendiente de Piña, y seriamente preocupada por la tristeza de la emperatriz, mirándola de reojo, espeta Hamilton "Es cierto. ¿No cree, su… majestad?"

" … Oh… ya… claro… claro." Responde Piña tras un instante sin haberse ni siquiera dado cuenta de que le hablaban, distraída por sus propios pensamientos, recuerdos, de quien nunca más va a ver con vida. Ni siquiera ha querido preguntarle a Hazama cuando le harán entrega del cuerpo de Diabo para ser enterrado. Tristeza de la que ambos Generales de la coalición, se han dado bien cuenta, y les preocupa, cómo no. A su lado, Hamilton, compasiva ante su emperatriz, no puede más que decir con lástima "Piña…" cuando entonces, Sherry, que es mucho más que una lolita muy atrevida, exclama …

"No es tan difícil de entender, Grey. Es cómo tener una torre de observación en una muralla muy y muy y muy alta, tanto que llega hasta mucho más allá de la vista. De esta manera, obtienes la supremacía de adelantarte a los movimientos del enemigo, porque tendrán siempre un ojo encima. Eso es para lo que sirve un "satélite de reconocimiento". ¿Lo he dicho bien, Generales?" acaba diciendo la mujercita loquilla pero muy inteligente de Sherry, en tono presumido también hay que decirlo, y mientras Hazama sonríe con una mueca, cómo respondiendo afirmativamente a Sherry, el General chileno, Ríos, espeta todo campechano "¡Jajajaja! ¡Demonio, sois avispada cómo la que más, duquesa Sherry! ¡Muchachita joven, despierta, y aún más lista, terremoto a la vista, jajajaja!"

"Es mi obligación entender cómo funciona el mundo y su "tecnología" tras la puerta. Y sobre todo, Japón, si quiero ser una esposa para mi amado Sugawara." Acaba soltando Sherry una vez más, tan noña y empalagosa, con los ojos brillantes y las manos juntadas, que los demás se la quedan mirando con estúpida cara de circunstancias, riendo tontamente, pensando Hazama _Estas son las peores. Te aman por encima de todo, pero ante el más mínimo malentendido, te crucifican. Pobre Sugawara, la que le espera._ Hamilton le llama la atención con enfado a Sherry, cómo si todavía fuese una niña, exclamando "Sherry, contrólate un poco. Decir eso a tu edad y ante su majestad…"

"No, déjala, Hamilton." Responde la emperatriz de ojos y cabello rojos, seria y triste, diciendo "Cuando se es tan joven, es bueno tener sueños y esperanzas. Al menos, ella vive feliz con ellas. No cómo otras." Dice Piña cómo auto culpándose de su propia tristeza y duelo por una muerte, la de su hermano, en la que ella no tuvo nada que ver, espetando Hamilton con compasión hacia su emperatriz "Majestad…"

Grey, dándose cuenta al igual que Hamilton y los Generales japonés y chileno, de que el ambiente ya es propio de un entierro, intenta desviar la atención de Piña, espetando "Em… General Hazama. Esto… siento curiosidad por saber cómo funciona esa cosa que llaman… cohete, o misil, o cómo sea. ¿Podría explicarnos cómo funciona…"

Pero a Grey no le da tiempo a preguntar nada más. Algo inesperado ocurre: en un bolsillo de su uniforme, le suela su smartphone _Sony Xperia XZ_ a Hazama, contestando enseguida… sabiendo algo de lo que, sorprendentemente, aún no había sido informado: lo que le ha pasado al teniente Yanagida y compañía… y a Risa Aoi, al otro lado de la puerta, unas pocas horas antes. A su alrededor, quienes le acompañan, ven y escuchan cómo Hazama habla por el móvil, diciendo "Hazama. … ¡QUÉ!?" espeta cabreado de verdad, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, algo muy extraño de ver en alguien tan templado y con auto control cómo el General japonés con bigote, quien sigue hablando por el móvil…

"¡POR QUÉ HAN TARDADO TANTAS HORAS EN INFORMARME DE ESTO!? ¡Son mis hombres y dos refugiadas de Alnus las que han estado en peligro! ¡Deberían habérmelo dicho enseguida!" y la contestación que recibe del otro lado de la línea, le deja de piedra, espetando "¿Qué? ¿Yakuzas? … ¿La señorita Aoi… … No es posible que sea…" y mirando de reojo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que es algo muy y muy espinoso para hablar con la emperatriz Piña Co Lada tan cerca, responde Hazma a su interlocutor "No… no puedo hablar con usted de esto en este preciso momento, señor ministro. Espere unos instantes y le volveré a llamar enseguida desde mi despacho. Y mientras tanto, haga todo lo posible para hacerles regresar aquí, sin perder tiempo. Es dónde más seguros estarán."

Hazama cuelga el móvil… diciéndole entonces, con mucha discreción, algo a la oreja del General José Luís Ríos, tapándose incluso la boca con la mano para que Grey no le lea los labios… cosa que al caballero imperial y a la paje de la emperatriz, ya les intriga de por sí. Tras oír el General chileno el mensaje de su colega japonés, habiendo conseguido mantener la cara de póquer en todo momento, se dirige a Piña y compañía, haciéndose un poco el tonto…

"Eeee… majestad Piña; señor Grey; señorita Hamilton; duquesa Sherry. Lo lamento, pero… nos ha surgido un asunto urgente y tenemos que atenderlo. Contemplen el lanzamiento del cohete espacial sin nuestra presencia. Si nos disculpan." Y marchándose ambos Generales, andando deprisa y con una cara de enfado evidente, porque no les ha gustado nada lo que acaban de saber, en dirección al improvisado aparcamiento que hay tras el público congregado, dónde un vehículo chileno _Land Rover Defender_ conducido por un soldado del mismo país, les lleva de regreso a la Base Alnus. Mientras observan esto con cierta desconfianza, Hamilton le dice en voz baja a Grey "Hazama estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Algo ha ocurrido al otro lado de la puerta."

"Sí… Y no quieren que lo sepamos" le responde Grey también en voz baja y cierta desconfianza, cuando entre ambos, la jovencita Sherry, toda seria para sorpresa del caballero y la paje, les dice "Tanto en la guerra cómo en la paz, siempre hay secretos que guardar, incluso a tus aliados. En el Imperio siempre ha sido así. ¿Por qué no debería ser igual en el otro mundo?" suelta Sherry algo que a Grey y Hamilton les da que pensar, porque es totalmente cierto. Cuando Piña, mostrándose de golpe un tanto dura, espeta "Basta, Sherry."

"Oh… majestad… no era mi intención chismorrear a sus espaldas." Responde Sherry, disculpándose cómo debe hacerlo ante su emperatriz, postrándose y con los ojos cerrados, cuando al incorporarse, ella, Grey y Hamilton, escuchan de labios de una Piña, que mantiene su mirada endurecida pero triste, hacia el cohete, de nuevo, trascendental…

"Si algo nos esconden… yo misma haré que me lo digan. Pero también estoy segura… que podemos confiar en ellos. No tenemos otra salida." Acaba diciendo la emperatriz del Imperio Reconstituido, con dureza e incluso convicción… aunque en el fondo, a saber si realmente piensa eso, porque en realidad… tiene miedo. ¿A lo que pueda pasar? ¿O… a su propio papel?

A una distancia de allí en la misma barrera custodiada por policías militares armados, no mucha tampoco, el "harem" y compañía, tienen sus propios temas de conversación… aunque hay también preocupación entre ellos, por lo que le pasa a Rory de hace sólo un par de días, cuando espeta la semidiosa, levantada con mucha gente alrededor y sujetando su siempre inseparable hacha…

"Aigh… por qué no puedo quitarme esta maldita sensación de encima? Entre todos al final me vais a volver loca." Se queja Rory tontamente, cómo si últimamente sólo le pasasen cosas extrañas a ella, aunque a primera vista, parezca que no lo lleve tan y tan mal. A su lado, Tuka le pregunta "¿Eh? ¿Ya vuelves a tener esos escalofríos extraños otra vez? Pregúntaselo a Isabel. Ella también es médica, a lo mejor puede hacer algo por ti." Cuando a su lado, Yao, le responde de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados…

"Eso es absurdo, Tuka. Las semidiosas nunca enferman. ¿Qué necesidad tendría Rory de ir al médico cómo los humanos?" le suelta la elfa oscura a la rubia, quién se ríe tontamente cómo diciendo _ay sí, es verdad_ … cuando es Yao, que mira de reojo con mala cara estúpida, a quien menos soporta de todo Alnus, exclamando la voluptuosa elfa oscura "Seguro que es cosa suya, maestro Kato. Le estoy vigilando, así que no haga nada extraño." Sumándose entonces el alto, fuerte y apuesto "Lobo" (que cómo es costumbre, luce una camiseta estampada con eslogan, esta vez la cabeza de un lobo, con unas gafas pixeladas, collar de oro en el cuello… y un porro en la boca, en medio de las palabras _I didn't choose the thug life. The thug life choose me._ ), más que con enfado… con celos por mantener las manos del mago que pierde aceite por todos lados, bien alejadas de Meia, espeta…

"Lo mismo digo, viejo. Cómo le pongas un dedo encima a Meia, vas a volar por el aire sin necesidad de magia." Y a su lado, Meia, siempre intentando calmar los ánimos, le dice a su amado hombre-lobo "Tranquilízate, nya. Últimamente tiene la mano quieta, nya. Seguro que esta vez se controla, nya."

"¡Vagh, no os pongáis así! He venido porque me ha dicho Lelei que será algo muy interesante. A que sí, Lelei." Le dice con expresión y voz bobas a la joven maga de ojos y cabello azules que tiene justo a su lado, que cómo siempre, tan aséptica ella, responde mirando hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento con el cohete "Sí, lo será. Yo al menos… lo encuentro fascinante. Usan un gran vehículo en forma alargada, que se propulsa con un potente chorro de fuego, que al mismo tiempo, lo hace despegarse del suelo y alcanzar en los cielos, velocidades inimaginables para nosotros. Hasta que se sale de lo que los "científicos" del otro mundo llaman "atmósfera"… y más allá de ella, dónde ya no hay "gravedad", sueltan lo que llaman satélite, que orbitará alrededor de nuestro mundo, o cómo lo llaman ellos… planeta. ¿No suena increíble?" pregunta Lelei girándose hacia los demás… quedándose con su inconfundible mala cara estúpida al darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus acompañantes se ha enterado de nada. Cuando Kato suelta un poco indiferente…

"Mmm… no está mal. Reconozco que lo que al otro lado llaman "ciencia" y "tecnología", es capaz de cosas increíbles. Pero hasta que no lo vea despegarse de esa torre metálica y volar hacia el cielo y más allá, no me lo creeré. Además…" y pasando de su faceta de mago… pasa a hablar entonces, en su otra gran faceta: la de viejo verde, espetando con una voz y cara de pervertido que echa para atrás "¡Ese cohete alargado y grueso, me recuerda tanto a mi pene cuando me despierto por las mañanas tras tener sueños húmedos con Yao y las mujeres de verde guapas que hay por aquí, que no tengo más remedio que…" pero Kato, alias maestro Roshi 2.0, una vez más, no se percata de que a velocidad supersónica, imperceptible para el ojo humano, se le acerca una buena tollina, en forma de palma de mano abierta de par en par… hasta que se clava en toda su cara, oyéndose en sonido digital hq en alta profundidad el PLAAAAF en las carnes del viejo verde más conocido de Alnus. En pocas palabras… la elfa oscura, cabreada a más no poder y fuera de si y de todo control, sujetada por detrás por Lobo y Meia cómo pueden (que sería de Kato sin ellos ahí), le grita…

"¡DEJADME! ¡DEJADME, MALDITA SEA! ¡CÓMO LO PILLE, LE ROMPO EL PESCUEZO A ESTE ASQUEROSO VIEJO BABOSO Y PERVERTIDO! ¡LO ODIO!" grita la elfa oscura, alterada a más no poder por la idea de que Kato la use cómo material imaginario para darle, ejem… mejor no entrar en ciertos detalles. A un lado, Tuka, riendo con tonta cara de circunstancias, espeta "Jejejeje… estos dos siempre están igual." Cuando la joven, guapísima y simpática elfa rubia de ojos azules, se fija en Rory, diciéndole "¿Ya te encuentras un poco mejor?"

"Sí… Por ahora." Responde la apóstol de Emroy con el ceño fruncido, diciéndole a Tuka "Pero ya que siempre eres tan simpática, Tuka, diles que no hagan tanto escándalo. Si Lelei dice que será interesante, quiero ver el lanzamiento del cohete." Acaba diciendo Rory con su siempre inalterable voz de mujer fatal, haciéndose la molesta, y Tuka riendo otra vez tontamente, pensando _que tú precisamente acuses a los demás de montar escándalos…_

En ese momento, se oye por los altavoces ante la barrera del público " _Atención. Menos dos minutos. Condiciones meteorológicas óptimas. Vuelo programado. Últimas comprobaciones, realizadas. Todo listo. Tiempo… menos un minuto y cincuenta segundos._ "

Piña, que debería de estar emocionada cómo una niña pequeña en su primera vez en un parque temático, pese al más que sobrado interés que ha demostrado por todo lo relacionado con la tecnología espacial de nuestro mundo… no tiene ni los ánimos ni las ganas, para estar ahí, sólo por cumplir con su agenda. Pero siempre hay alguien, en Alnus o en dónde sea… con quien puede contar, que tan sólo por estar con él, ya le hace recuperar los ánimos… aunque le haya rechazado en lo amoroso. Y ese alguien, la sorprende, cuando siente que ha venido a ayudarla, cuando nota una mano cálida, en su hombro izquierdo, y una voz simpática y siempre agradable para ella, que le dice…

"¿No estás emocionada, Piña? Con la ilusión que te hacía ver esto…" le dice… Itami, que ha llegado hasta Piña para animarla y darle fuerzas, mirando a la emperatriz con una cara afable y amable que obviamente, reconforta a Piña, que exclama con sorpresa "Ogh… Itami…" y el capitán otaku de las JGSDF, quitando la mano del hombro de Piña, hablándole distendido pero sensible, de una manera que sólo él sable hablarle, le dice "Piña… Jamás podré devolverte a tu hermano. Y jamás… podré estar contigo cómo te habrías imaginado. Pero jamás… debes creer que tu vida y tus esperanzas se terminan ahí. Tienes mucho que vivir todavía. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer cómo emperatriz… y con tu vida, que es tuya."

"¡Ya lo sé!" le responde Piña todavía visiblemente triste, pero reconfortada por tener a Itami siempre a su lado, siguiendo "Pero… pero a veces… siento que las fuerzas me desfallecen. Y si encima, siento… siento que muchos se alejan de mi cada vez más…" dice Piña cabizbaja y triste, sintiéndose, aunque sea por un instante, derrotada y sin fuerzas para afrontar lo que se le ha venido encima. Pero dicho lo dicho, Itami está ahí para ayudarla, y con una reconfortante sonrisa cariñosa que sonroja a Piña, Itami le dice a la emperatriz…

"Jajaja. Em… yo en realidad no entiendo mucho de… poder. Nunca me ha interesado ni nunca me interesará. Así que no seré muy bueno dándote consejos en eso. Pero sí hay algo, que tienes que tener muy claro, Piña. … A quienes de verdad les importas… siempre estarán ahí. Incluyendo a tu padre." Al decirlo esto, Piña se queda sorprendida, mientras Grey y Hamilton se miran con igual asombro, y Sherry sonríe confiada con los ojos cerrados, cómo diciendo que ya lo sabía. Itami termina de decirle a Piña "Tiene sus cosas, y un pasado que es mejor olvidar, es verdad. Pero es tu padre y te quiere, eso no lo dudes. Y en el amor… piensa una cosa, Piña. … Que nunca se sabe. Nunca… se sabe."

Itami ha soltado estas últimas palabras no sin cierta ironía, pero que no deja de ser verdad, que Piña es todavía muy joven y tiene muchas cosas que hacer, que vivir, que sentir… y que de seguro, tarde o temprano, encontrará a algún hombre con quien encontrará el amor de su vida. Piña, reflexiona con los ojos cerrados durante unos instantes esas palabras… hasta que, para sorpresa de los demás… empieza a reírse tímidamente, entre dientes, hasta que su risa va a más… y estalla a reír cómo loca, contenta y feliz a ojos de cualquiera, con una sonrisa preciosa, que a Itami le hace ver que cuando se trata de ayudar a quien lo necesita, siempre se sale con la suya. Cuando Piña, termina de reír, y mirando a Itami con una sonrisa tímida pero bonita de verdad, le suelta "Te haré caso… Itami. … Me alegro de haber venido. Gracias." Ante este sentido y bonito agradecimiento de Piña, Itami le sonríe sin decir nada, diciéndolo todo sin necesidad de palabras: una amistad que puede ser ya para siempre, ha vuelto. Cuando, ambos, y todos… vuelven la vista al frente, porque…

" _¡Atención! ¡Veinte segundos para el lanzamiento! Diecinueve. Dieciocho. Diecisiete. Dieciséis. Quince. Catorce. Trece. Doce. Once. Diez. Nueve. Ocho. Siete. Seis. ¡Iniciada secuencia de ignición! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Ignición! ¡Despegue!_ " se oye por los altavoces ante la barrera del público, y en ese momento… todo el mundo allí presente, contempla maravillado, cómo el antiguo misil nuclear balístico francés reconvertido a cohete espacial, enciende sus motores, y con una tremenda humareda blanca y fuego, junto a un ruido bastante fuerte… se suelta el brazo metálico que sujeta el cohete a la torre… y este se despega del suelo, alzando el vuelo en vertical, hacia el cielo azul de la mañana. Lentamente al principio, pero rápidamente, ganando una velocidad increíble, y obligando al público a doblar sus cuellos y mirar más y más hacia arriba, dejando una espesa humareda blanca alrededor de la plataforma de lanzamiento, el cohete, va subiendo hacia más allá del cielo. Para los habitantes de Falmart, todos sin excepción, es la primera vez que contemplan algo así… y cómo les habían dicho los hombres de verde, esa cosa sube y sube más hacia el cielo, hasta perderse de vista. Se quedan cómo no puede ser de otra manera, boquiabiertos, de comprobar una maravilla que la tecnología y la ciencia de nuestro mundo, hacen posible. Y dos entre ese público, Lelei, por ser una chica superdotada que absorbe conocimientos y los aprende a una velocidad espectacular… y Piña, que está maravilla cómo hacía mucho que no lo estaba, por contemplar lo que se moría de ganas de ver en vivo y en directo, con sus propios ojos.

 _*** Mismo instante exacto: sala del control de lanzamiento, base aérea de Alnus. ***_

"Plataforma de lanzamiento, despejada. Despegue completado… a las ocho horas, cincuenta y seis minutos y ocho segundos." Dice uno los varios controladores, personal civil especializado proveniente de la JAXA y la ESA, no muchos (apenas una decena) sentados tras varias mesas paralelas con ordenadores portátiles delante, vestidos de camisa y corbata con una placa identificativa colgada del cuello. Siendo evidente a la vista que es un control espacial "low cost", pero suficiente para tener bajo control todos los sistemas. Al frente de ellos, una pared con varios monitores gigantes incrustados en la pared, dónde se muestran imágenes del seguimiento del cohete desde tierra, y variadas gráficas y datos informáticos del lanzamiento y de los sistemas de control y gestión del cohete. Tras todo esto… permanecen plantados, cómo meros observadores, la General francesa Annoid Jiuphre y el General español, Pedro Gutiérrez, serios cómo ceporros, ejerciendo de supervisores de que todo funcione, pero también…

"Si los de este mundo supiesen el "otro" objetivo de ese satélite… da que pensar." Dice Gutiérrez todo reflexivo, lanzando la idea de que ese satélite que están lanzando al espacio de Falmart, no es trigo limpio. Y… no anda nada desencaminado. Pero Jiuphre, tanto o más seria que su colega español, pero un tanto irónica, le responde "Deles la culpa a nuestros superiores o a los políticos, si le resulta más cómodo. Pero tener un satélite de reconocimiento y comunicaciones orbitando alrededor de este mundo, nos será extremadamente útil."

"Me refería a la sonda japonesa que lanzará el satélite a "este" espacio, y que volverá de regreso a Falmart en seis meses… y de la que ni siquiera nosotros, la cúpula de Alnus, tenemos derecho a saber en qué consiste." Dice el General español con intriga y desconfianza a partes iguales, por algo que sus superiores han organizado con alto secretismo y que no tienen ni idea de para qué. Pero Jiuphre, mirando muy en serio a Gutiérrez, que la escucha con mucha atención, le responde… igualmente intrigante "Eso debemos hacer ver que no sabemos nada… porque no sabemos nada. Por ahora tenemos problemas mucho más importantes en los que pensar."

"Sí…" le responde el español a la francesa con evidente preocupación, mientras en la sala, el equipo de gestión y control del lanzamiento sigue haciendo su trabajo, exclamando uno de los controladores con auriculares con micrófono en la cabeza, exclamar " _Velocidad, correcta. Altitud, correcta. Cabeceo completo._ " Y acto seguido, se oye otro, una mujer, exclamar con voz plana " _Atención, separación de la primera fase. … Separación completada. Ignición segunda fase._ "

" _Todos los parámetros, en ok. Rumbo justo en el centro. Todo listo para poner el satélite en órbita._ " Exclama otro de los controladores, mientras Jiuphre y Gutiérrez, respiran un poco, sólo un poco más tranquilos… al comprobar que todo ha ido bien y el lanzamiento del COAL-FALM-01 ha sido un éxito. Aún no se han enterado, cómo Ríos y Hazama, de lo que ha pasado pocas horas antes en Akihabara y Kioto… ni tampoco de lo que está a punto de pasar, porque…

 _*** plataforma de lanzamiento XII-A. 8:58 AM hora local ***_

No tiene palabras. Está tan maravillada ante lo que acaban de ver sus ojos… Lo había visto sólo en las fotos de los libros que le regaló Itami hace tiempo sobre la historia de nuestro mundo. Pero ya se sabe, que muchas veces (no siempre y no en todo), las cosas se ven mucho mejor estando presente que no en una pantalla o en una foto. Su ilusión de ver un lanzamiento espacial en vivo, pese ser de un cohete no precisamente grande, se ha hecho realidad… y ha superado sus expectativas.

"Ha… ha sido… ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡Que velocidad! ¡Y cuanto ruido! Y… y…" exclama Piña con las manos juntadas y los ojos tan grandes y brillantes que parece Candy Candy con una sobredosis de LSD. Anonadada por completo por haber visto una maravilla tecnológica (si ve el lanzamiento del Falcon Heavy de SpaceX y el coche descapotable Tesla por el espacio, sonando _Space Oddity_ de David Bowie de fondo… le da algo XD). Y mientras Grey y Hamilton se miran contentos de ver a su emperatriz con el ánimo recuperado de golpe, Itami, haciéndose el tonto, responde…

"Jejeje… va… vaya si te has emocionado, Piña. Y eso que este cohete era pequeño. Dicen por ahí que si este lanzamiento es un éxito, la JAXA y la ESA, traerán y probarán cohetes mucho más grandes." Le dice Itami tan tranquilo a Piña, sin ser consciente del efecto que tendrán en Piña en cuanto las oye, porque ilusionada cómo una niña, Piña espeta "¡En serio!? ¡Eso me haría mucha ilusión! ¡Quiero verlo!"

"Jejeje… jeee… cl… claro." Responde Itami tontamente, siendo ahora él el anonadado por tal reacción, pensando nuestro capitán otaku _Si con eso ya se olvida de los doujinsis de Risa por una temporada, por mí ya me estará bien, jejeje._

Pero… mientras esto acontece a apenas un par de kilómetros de Alnus, y en el propio Alnus, hay de nuevo desconcierto por las noticias que han llegado desde el otro lado de la puerta… a mucha más distancia, de varios kilómetros, desde arriba lo alto de una colina, sobre un camino que conduce de Italica a Alnus, alguien se para tras un camino muy, muy largo, para llegar hasta allí. Alguien vestido o cubierto sería más correcto decir, con una especie de túnica con capucha descolorida por el sol y manchada por el barro. Ese ser en cuestión, que ve por fin su destino final en medio de una enorme llanura, se quita la capucha… vislumbrando un ser fantástico, y no uno cualquiera: a toda… una apóstol y semidiosa, en su caso, de 400 años de edad. Una de las apóstoles de Hardy… y hermana de Rory: Giselle. Apóstol de cuerpo femenino con alas y piernas de dragón, piel azul con extraños dibujos amarillos tatuados en ella, cabello gris y ojos rojos. Quien se vio forzada a huir piernas ayudadme cuando las JSDF se cargaron a la dragón de fuego original y sus dos crías, desapareció durante largo tiempo… hasta ahora. Ella, que durante siglos ha tenido una pésima relación con Rory, por querer ella obligarla a casarse con su santidad: con Hardy… ha acudido hasta allí, precisamente… por Hardy.

Mientras un avión de transporte francés _Transall C-160R_ acabado de despegar desde la pista principal de la base aérea de Alnus, rumbo probablemente a Sadera para descargar suministros para las fuerzas acorazadas y especiales japonesas y chilenas allí desplegadas, sobrevuela a baja altura sobre ella, Giselle… quien normalmente es alguien con una sobreconfianza y prepotencia en si misma que dan hasta asco, ahora, se muestra muy seria y preocupada, y mirando hacia Alnus en la distancia, suelta " … He venido a pedirte ayuda… hermana. A ti y a los hombres de verde."

¿Giselle, pidiendo ayuda a Rory? O el mundo ha enloquecido… o algo muy grave ha pasado. Algo que la también semidiosa sabe y debe poner en conocimiento más que a su hermana… a la Coalición de Liberación. Porque precisamente, en ese mismo momento, la divinidad a la que sirve…

 _ **UNOS INSTANTES ANTES**_

 **Ubicación desconocida, lugar indeterminado. Hora local... sin datos.**

Abre los ojos. Lentamente. Se siente extraña. Cómo nunca antes en toda su infinita existencia. Le cuesta abrir y aclarar la vista, porque hay tanta luz… cómo es posible. Si ella misma, cómo… Diosa, es luz en si misma. Cómo es posible… que la luz le moleste. Su vista se aclara. Se da cuenta que se encuentra en un sitio cómo tampoco nunca, y resalto lo de NUNCA, ha vista en toda su infinita existencia. Un cuarto, habitación… jaula sería más preciso decir. Una jaula… con un pájaro extremadamente valioso… que no puede cantar. Una habitación muy luminosa, pero que todos sus muros… son espejos. Iluminados con sólo cuatro extraños puntos de luz en el techo… también de espejo, cómo el suelo. Un espejo, pero… que no parece de cristal. De un material desconocido para ella. Es entonces… cuando se ve a ella misma reflejada en todas las seis superficies del habitáculo: cómo una mujer joven, de extrema belleza, que aparenta unos veinte años… pero cuya vida, cómo Diosa, es infinita. Por un instante, parece cómo si todavía estuviera dormida. Cómo… en un sueño. Pero…

Algo la despierta del todo: ella misma. Porque algo la ha aterrorizado de golpe. Más todavía que el recordar lo que pasó. Más que estar encerrada en una jaula sin posibilidad alguna de escapatoria. Más que nada… el darse cuenta de que su cuerpo, se ha vuelo… solido. O en otras palabras… es cómo un ser humano normal y corriente. De carne… y hueso. Con su respiración y pulso acelerándose, mirándose las manos, sólidas y reales… un terror se apodera de ella. Aún no lo sabe. Pero cómo cierta semidiosa de Falmart hace muchos años… ahora, ella, Hardy… también ha sido víctima de sus "experimentos", de parte de alguien que se odia a sí mismo por ello. Alguien llamado…

Hardy, convertida en un ser mortal de carne y hueso, no puede hacer otra cosa, que gritar desesperada contra esos muros, contra las paredes y el suelo de esa habitación que parece una jaula de espejo. Un espejo tras el cual… unos ojos la miran fijamente. Unos ojos que quieren ver que será ahora de Falmart… sin el equilibrio de la existencia de su Diosa. Se echa a llorar, desesperada, muerta de un extraño sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca en su divinidad… hasta hace muy poco tiempo: el miedo. ¿El miedo a la nada… o a su propia existencia divina, convertida en material, y en consecuencia… perecedera? Sea cómo sea… Hardy no está dónde debería estar… y Falmart, no tiene ahora mismo un Dios que vele por él. O… uno de sus Dioses. Porque… y Emroy? Tal vez…

Las preguntas, una vez más, se acumulan, querido lector. Pero son tantas y tantas… Pero la gran pregunta, la más importante. O al menos, parte de ella… en el próximo doble capítulo, por fin va a encontrar respuesta. ¿Qué era… y es… el tan nombrado, misterioso y oscuro… proyecto 2/71? Sólo resta decir, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, otakus y frikis en general… y cómo dijo el señor (Stravinski): que se haga… la oscuridad.

 _Y hasta aquí el veintiocho capítulo de GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí. Dios… casi tengo callos en las yemas de los dedos de tanto darle al teclado. Pero aquí está, recién llegado directamente desde las siempre frenéticas e incansables cuatro neuronas que aun funcionan en mi mollera: una nueva entrega de esta historia fantástica, intrigante y maravillosa (pese a su lectura pesada, sí, lo sé, pero me sale así, que le voy a hacer.), ha llegado. La espera se os habrá hecho de seguro demasiado larga, pero cómo siempre, tengo mis excusas, aunque ni de lejos tan largas cómo la última vez._

 _Mis disculpas por haber tardado más, bastante más de lo prometido en el último capítulo colgado en diciembre pasado. Dije que para navidad o reyes, es decir, para primeros de enero, estaría listo. Pero para mí desgracia, esta vez, la maldita e inoportuna informática, vino a estropearlo todo. Por un lado, no sé si por defecto profesional o porque soy precavido, siempre guardo una copia de seguridad de todos mis archivos en un disco duro externo, al menos una vez por semana, porque soy de los que se descarga cosas (series, películas, animes, documentales, incluso programas de tele.) y las veo cuando tengo un momento o no tengo ganas más que de rascarme los 00. Ejem… que bruto estoy hoy. Bueno, la cuestión, es que justo pasado navidad… a mi ordenador, del que no voy a decir marca, modelo, procesador, ni esas mierdas, no sea que también sea el vuestro y creáis que os va a petar en cualquier momento… le petó el disco duro y todo lo que tenía guardado se perdió. Obviamente, tuve que llevarlo a un técnico de confianza y que lo repararan, clavándome por la broma más de 60 euros. Y por ser tan precavido y tener la copia de seguridad en el disco duro externo, pude recuperarlo todo… salvo lo que había escrito la última semana, que obviamente, se perdió. Pero ahí no terminó la cosa. Porque con el disco duro cambiado, el sistema operativo empezó a hacer cosas raras, y el procesador de textos de openoffice que siempre he usado, empezó a fallar sin ton ni son, volviéndose loco el corrector ortográfico y toda la pantalla en rojo. También el antivirus de Avira no iba fino, y se me colaba de todo. Al final me he pasado a Office y me he instalado el Avast, y la cosa ya va mucho mejor. Más de una vez, he pensado que debería ahorrar un poco más y pasarme a Mac, cómo en móviles me pasé a Android. Si me encontrará con el Bill Gates por la calle, le metería dos tollinas. Una por la pasta que me he gastado ya en averías informáticas… y otra por Windows Vista, que eso sí que fue un crimen._

 _La cuestión, es que eso me hizo perder tiempo, y también el hilo de lo que iba escribiendo al menos durante unas dos o tres semanas. O tal vez porque eran fiestas y con tanta comilona con familiares desconocidos que no ves más que una vez al año, incluyendo el siempre pesado e insufrible cuñado. También, cómo no, el curro me ha tenido ocupado; el encontrar ratos para estudiar mis oposiciones… si es que se convocan. La situación política aquí en Cataluña, que afortunadamente, se ha calmado y mucho desde la última vez que escribí. El 155 sigue en vigor y por mucho tiempo, mientras los indepes, que supuestamente ganaron las elecciones en escaños, pero no en votos, ya se están criticando y apuñalándose entre ellos, mientras puchimón ha admitido en privado que su causa está perdida, y sigue en Flandes atiborrándose de mejillones, champagne y caviar (que exilio tan "pobre", verdad?). Mientras en España… M. Rajoy sigue de Presidente y soltando nuevas frases incomprensibles para el ser humano castellano parlante, cómo "no descarto que sea una mujer el ministro de economía… ni tampoco que sea un hombre" o "somos sentimientos y tenemos seres humanos." Ah… en España tenemos un poeta de Presidente. (modo irónico on) pero un poeta que escribe en sobres en B llenos de billetes de 500€. En fin… ojalá se largue y vengan tiempos mejores, porque entre indepes y corruptos…_

 _Esto me hace pensar… cómo habría sido este fic si hubiese metido los políticos reales en vez de ficticios, cómo alguno por ahí me propuso? Entre la Bachelet, el Abe, el Macron… con Rajoy de por medio, eso sería propio de una comedia de enredos. Y encima, con Trump… Es obvio que pasaría: que al final Putin se haría el puto amo de todo Falmart. XD Por suerte… no se me ocurrió hacer eso._

 _Bueno… debo decir también, cómo justificante por el retraso, que últimamente, me acuesto más tarde de lo normal. Eso me ayuda para escribir las noches del fin de semana, entre viernes y domingo. Pero de lunes a jueves, entre las once y la una, me engancho ante la tele para ver en el canal 0# de Movistar+, el programa de Andreu Buenafuente (Late Motiv), del cual soy fiel seguidor desde hace muchos años (especialmente, para mí es sagrado el consultorio de Berto Romero los miércoles, que es simplemente genial, os lo recomiendo; así cómo las apariciones de Javier Coronas, sobre todo cuando se disfraza de abuela y hace de "señora Herminia", es simplemente brutal lo loca que está esa vieja XD Buscad en youtube "Javier Coronas es la abuela Herminia" y veréis a que me refiero); y en cuando se termina Late Motiv a las doce… va el nuevo programa de David Broncano (La Resistencia), alias "don pachacho", y al que también me he enganchado. Tanto, que al final me pondré la foto de Roelio en mi perfil de fanfiction XD (para quienes no lo sepáis, Roelio es la mascota del Pontevedra club de fútbol… y la mascota de equipo de fútbol más fea del mundo). No, es broma. Jamás pondré la foto de esa cosa que parece un pene invertido con dos ojos y una boca pintados en los testículos XD Aigh… se nota que hoy es viernes, estoy que me salgo._

 _Y por supuesto… también sigo con mi consumo cinéfilo y de anime. Que por cierto, en el manga de GATE, por fin se está a punto de llegar a la parte más interesante. Y lo reitero. El anime está muy bien, no es malo ni mucho menos. Pero es que el manga… le da 100 vueltas, es infinitamente mejor. Sobre todo, en que hay muchas más cosas, la historia es mucho más cruda y el diseño de la mayoría de los personajes, es una gozada. (exceptuando, creo que ya lo dije, a Yanagida, que parece un usurero o un director de banco; o a Grey, que le pones una gorra de la caja rural encima la calva y un palillo en la boca, y parece un gañán de pueblo.)_

 _Sobre que ha acontecido en este capítulo… hay mucho, muchísimo que comentar. Pero… es tarde y mañana tengo muchos recados que hacer, que el sábado por la mañana es para eso. Así que… voy a volver a hacer algo que hacía tiempo que no hacía. Y es pedir, de nuevo y cansinamente… que por favor, al terminar, dejéis vuestros reviews y comentéis. A cambio, yo también leeré y comentaré fics que hay por ahí y que tengo pendientes de leer. Ya sé que el último capítulo le faltó… algo, y por eso recibí sólo tres reviews. ¿No? Pero si queréis que la cosa mejore, o por el contrario, os encanta, decidlo. Da igual si me escribís la biblia (sin pasarse tampoco) o "Su tabaco. Gracias." Pero dejad vuestros reviews al terminar de leer un capítulo que… vale, me he vuelto a pasar una vez más con la extensión. Pero es que no sé parar, soy así de hiperactivo. No, es coña. Estoy seguro que os ha encantado y al terminar, querréis más. ¡Ah! Y antes de despedirme definitivamente… avisar que lo que sigue inmediatamente a este capítulo, se va a retrasar por mucho tiempo, porque antes… va a haber un doble capítulo para saber por fin, que sé y me consta que queréis saberlo de una vez por todas… que demonios es el Proyecto 2/71. Pues bien, en la siguiente entrega, por fin va a quedar desvelado… pero no todo, sino… el origen allá por un lejano 1971. Aviso de antemano que el misterio e intriga de las buenas… y también la acción bélica de época, en este caso, de la guerra de Vietnam, están servidas. ¿Cuánto os tocará esperar? No estará listo enseguida, cierto. Pero os aseguro… que la espera valdrá y mucho la pena, palabra. Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide mencionarlo, la guía de personajes esta vez sí ha sido actualizada, aunque parcialmente, más adelante ya veré si puedo actualizarla del todo._

 _Nada más. Hasta la próxima… y recordad: ¡Sois sentimientos y tenéis seres humanos!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Alberto": Gracias por tu review (la otra vez se me olvidó el agradecimiento, no sé por qué), aunque muy corto y en el que no comentas nada del capítulo en sí, pero bueno… da igual. La otra vez os hice esperar demasiado, culpa mía. Pero espero que esta vez, la espera te haya valido la pena y cómo no, lo hayas encontrado más que interesante. ¡Saludos también a ti y a México lindo desde España!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "Junior VB": Gracias una vez más, por tus reviews cortos pero concisos. (Así se me hace fácil responderlos ^ _ ^ ). Aunque… veo que tuviste un pequeño desliz o confusión al escribirlo, ya que parece que confundiste a Tyuule con Delilah (aunque Tyuule… también tiene lo suyo aunque no lo parezca.). Esta vez, aun te habrá quedado más claro que Delilah es aterradora, no, lo siguiente! Pobrecito de Yanagida, estar enamorado de una guerrera asesina que te puede convertir en un pinchito de carne si se enfada de verdad XD Piña ha pasado y seguirá pasando lo suyo. Pero ahí está Itami para decirle que la vida no está para estar triste todo el tiempo y que hay que seguir con ella… y que siempre hay momentos para conocer a gente con la que puedes ser feliz, no sé si me explico. Vamos, que Piña, aunque Itami la haya rechazado… puede encontrar a otro hombre en su vida. (acepto vuestras sugerencias si las tenéis). Y Zorzal… pfff… ahora mismo es una piltrafa humana abandonada… pero que para la coalición tiene su importancia: tienen que capturarlo vivo para que pague por sus crímenes. Vamos, que más pronto que tarde, lo van a tener que sacar de su mazmorra, eso sí… no sin sacrificios. Espero leer, cómo siempre, tu siguiente review. Saludos!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Muy agradecido cómo siempre por tu review. Lástima que una vez más no fuiste el primero en comentar, te quedaste en medalla de bronce. Espero cómo no que los exámenes te hayan ido muy bien y con buena nota. ¿O es demasiado suponer? Bueno, que se me va la pinza. Me llama la atención que al principio digas que en Chile haya "pacifismo político". Llámame ignorante si quieres, pero con los desfiles que hacen las fuerzas armadas chilenas, con esos cadetes, y esos uniformes, y ese paso de la oca, tan… prusianos, pacífico lo que se dice pacífico... Ah, que hablas de políticos? Esos son más o menos igual en todas partes. Son cómo una amante desmemoriada: una vez cada cuatro años vienen a seducirte, pero los cuatro años siguientes se olvidan de ti. Coñas aparte, lo de los FESGEIE, son unas fuerzas especiales de primera categoría que ideé para México… y que usarán para capturar a Karl Brugenau en algo que será… cómo meterse en la boca del lobo? Peor todavía. Pero… no voy ahora a desvelar demasiados detalles, que falta lo suyo para eso. A Piña, pobrecita ella, ha estado con depre, cierto. Vamos, que un poco más, y se pone en el sofá a ver la tele todo el día comiendo Häagen-Dazs de chocolate sin parar. Pero esa… no es Piña, o al menos, cómo yo la quiero mostrar en esta historia. Sino una mujer simpática, con sus altos y bajos, de poder… pero con los ovarios de acero. No quiero ni la voy a mostrar cómo una cobarde. Así que tranquilo, que pronto volverá a estar a lo que tiene que estar… gracias a Itami, cómo siempre. ¿Van a morir mexicanos me dices? Mmmm… es aun pronto para decirlo, y no quiero tampoco desilusionar a mis lectores mexicanos, pero podría responderte que sí… y no. Al menos, cierto personaje no lo hará, y será testigo… de algo que puede suponer un shock en la trama. Y sobre la segunda cabeza nuclear francesa, con misil incluido… tampoco se trata de convertir Falmart en Fukushima o el desierto de Nevada, pero que será necesario usarla… ya lo creo que lo será. Y ya no te preocupes por cómo lo tengamos aquí, que incluso teniendo a tan inútil (y corrupto) Presidente cómo M. Rajoy, las cosas poco a poco vuelven a la calma. Nada más, espero hayas disfrutado (o si aun no lo has hecho, te aseguro que lo disfrutarás), de la lectura de este capítulo, y cómo siempre, deja tu review, a ver si esta vez recuperas el podio. Saludos desde España con primavera adelantada._


	30. Proyecto 271 (1ª parte)

**Capítulo 29. Proyecto 2/71 (1ª parte)**

 _ **UN DÍA ANTES. 16 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **Edificio J. Edgar Hoover, Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. 8:00 AM hora local**

Es una extraña sensación. No sabría muy bien cómo describirlo, aunque sea un hombre con muchos años a sus espaldas y que ha vivido de todo en esta vida. Y por esto... tiene esta sensación: un _dejavu_ tan aplastante, que casi le dejó sin respiración cuando vio esa vieja fotografía a color... con cerca de medio siglo de antigüedad. Si dependiese de él, borraría todos esos recuerdos de su mente. Pero no puede hacerlo. Hasta la hora final, cargará con esa terrible experiencia... dónde nunca quiso estar, pero dónde fue un involuntario testimonio. O... tal vez no, depende de cómo se mire. Pero ahora... se ve obligado a recordarlo.

Ante esas dos miradas inquisitoriales justo enfrente suyo, él, el viejo sheriff Kevin Wackmayre... tampoco puede apartar su mirada dura y desconcertada a partes iguales de esa vieja fotografía, en la que él mismo, con 19 años de edad, y uniformado cómo soldado de los Marines de los Estados Unidos, es uno de los personajes que aparecen en ella. Unas miradas fijas sobre él, en un entorno que le hace sentir casi casi cómo si fuese un criminal... porque es una sala de interrogatorios para criminales, o para testigos de crímenes. Unas miradas... de dos agentes del FBI que quieren, necesitan, y van a sonsacar al sheriff... algo necesario; imprescindible; que les diga tan sólo... que diablos está pasando aquí. Pero también se podría decir... a la inversa. El viejo sheriff también tiene una pregunta muy clara que hacerles a esos hombres de la Oficina Federal de Investigación.

Esos dos agentes e interrogadores federales, con sus trajes y corbatas grises, pulcros y sin vida... cómo sus miradas. Uno de mediana edad, blanco, calvo y con barriga, junto a otro negro de cabeza rapada, más joven, alto y en forma; sentados en sendas sillas a un lado de una mesa oscura, en medio de una sala igualmente oscura, iluminada solamente con una triste y gris doble lámpara de fluorescentes en el techo. A un lado de la sala, un gran espejo rectangular, tras el cual, es obvio que todo debe estar gravándose con una cámara de vídeo. Pero el viejo sheriff... no puede apartar sus ojos de esa fotografía que le devuelve, no sólo de memoria, sino cómo si pudiera estar ahí: a esa fatídica y espeluznante noche del año...

"Señor Wackmayre... es hora de que empiece a hablar. No se lo tome cómo una amenaza, no es en ningún caso nuestra intención. Pero necesitamos... que nos lo diga. Cuándo, dónde y con qué motivo, fue tomada esta fotografía, dónde en su reverso consta su fecha. 20 de mayo de 1971. ... Qué hacía usted allí." pregunta incisivo de verdad el federal calvo y con barriga al viejo sheriff... que sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía en cuestión, una mirada dura, con una mala cara evidente... denotando que no le gusta en absoluto recordarlo. El otro federal de color, echa un suspiro de cansancio, espetando en voz baja...

"Aaaagghhh... es cómo hablar con una pared. Entiendo que es un veterano de Vietnam, pero... tan traumática debió ser su experiencia?" y su colega, tomándoselo medio a cachondeo (cuando es algo muy y muy serio), le responde también en voz baja, con una mueca un tanto cruel en la cara "¡Ja! Dale tiempo. A los viejos suele chochearles la memoria. Ten paciencia."

Y para sorpresa de ambos agentes federales, el viejo y duro sheriff de Blackforest Village, Nebraska, les responde con la misma moneda, multiplicada más si cabe, estallando a reír entre dientes, pero no sin cierta dureza, hasta reír a pleno pulmón... y hablarles con tono entre irónico y cruel, duro, pero cómo lo que también es: la voz de la experiencia, exclamando...

"Mfmfmf... jajaja... JAJAJAJAJA! ... mfmfmf... ¿Crees que chocheo? ¿De verdad? Un par de culos cagados cómo vosotros... os atrevéis a decir que chocheo? Aún os falta mucho... mucho que aprender todavía. ... Dónde serviste tú. Y tú." le pregunta Kevin dirigiendo su dura mirada hacia el agente negro, que todavía con sorpresa ante esa reacción, sólo se atreve a soltar "Em... no... nunca he servido en el ejército."

"Pues yo sí, señor Wackmayre." le responde el otro agente del FBI con más seguridad, incluso con cierta prepotencia, diciendo "Veterano de la invasión de Iraq en 2003. Sargento Primero, 2º batallón del 5º regimiento de Marines. Fue bastante divertido por cierto. A penas nos topamos con resistencia e hicimos miles y miles de prisioneros. Eso sí, el clima y la comida eran la mayor mierda que se pueda imaginar." y el veterano sheriff, mirándole duramente y desprendiendo no precisamente buenas vibraciones, o mejor dicho, dándose cuenta que ese veterano del FBI... es más bien fanfarronería, le espeta a la cara "Ya. Estuvo al principio de la guerra, cierto? Pero no después... cuando las cosas se jodieron de verdad."

El agente federal se queda sin responderle, pero notándose en su cara que se vuelve roja por momentos, que se aguanta las ganas de replicarle y hacerlo con el mismo lenguaje del sheriff... si es que puede. Pero es el propio sheriff quien les aclara el por qué les lleva hacia aquí... y que tiene que ver con la misteriosa fotografía en cuestión, cuando, manteniéndose duro pero... mostrando algo de tristeza en sus ojos, mirando la foto, explica " ... Mi yerno murió en Iraq hace siete años. En ese infierno. Pero aunque les suene extraño, incluso eso... fue una mariconada comparado con lo que yo viví allí. En Vietnam. Y sobre todo, aquella maldita y jodida noche... en aquella aldea en llamas de Laos. ... No tenéis ni puta idea de lo que fue aquello. No era la guerra. ... Era una jodida, asquerosa y repulsiva... carnicería. Algo que te revolvía las tripas, el corazón e incluso el alma. ... Una matanza sin sentido alguno. Pero en medio de esa locura llevada al extremo... aquel extraño científico que se odiaba a si mismo y al que debíamos escoltar... se quedó al final con esa niña laosiana, a quien acababan de asesinar a sus padres ante sus propios ojos."

Kevin Wackmayre acaba de demostrar que lo recuerda, que lo recuerda muy bien, pese a ser algo que jamás, y pongo énfasis en lo de "jamás"... querría volver a recordar y todavía menos... vivir. Ambos federales se miran el uno al otro, con miradas serias e impávidas, pero cómo si se estuvieran diciendo entre ellos _por fin suelta prenda_. Y quieren confirmarlo, preguntándole el mismo agente blanco y veterano de Iraq "¿Se refiere... al doctor Klauss von Mercury, por casualidad?"

"Aaaaagghhhh... cómo coño quiere que me acuerde del nombre casi medio siglo después? Callad y escuchad, imbéciles." responde Kevin con su "amabilidad" con los desconocidos habitual, y poniéndose duro, y duro de verdad, en contar batallitas del abuelo... salvo que éstas, son mucho más duras y salvajes de lo que cabe esperar, y el sheriff con su mala leche ya conocida, pero también... indignándose por momentos, explica " ... En Vietnam, el reclutamiento era forzoso. Nos mandaban a la fuerza, contra nuestra voluntad... a ser perros rabiosos asesinos sin alma, corazón ni cerebro, cosa que no eramos. Eramos seres humanos normales y corrientes, a quienes nos daban un uniforme, un casco y un M16, y nos mandaban a matar a charlie una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez. ... Pero charlie era inmortal. Siempre estaba ahí, aunque no lo vieses nunca con tus propios ojos. Daba igual cuantas veces lo llenabas de plomo, cuantas veces lo quemabas vivo con napalm, cuantas veces lo torturabas o le volabas la puta cabeza si le capturabas. ... Siempre volvía dispuesto a darte por el culo... destruyendo tu mente, tu dignidad... hasta volverte loco. Milagrosamente, yo resistí. Me mantuve siempre cuerdo. Salvo... aquella noche en Laos. Muchos otros caían en esa locura, y quienes lo pagaban... eran los civiles vietnamitas. Sabíamos que muchos de ellos eran del vietkong. Pero muchos otros no. A nuestros superiores y a los oficiales, normalmente, les importaba una mierda esos civiles, incluso lo disfrutaban. ¿Una guerra contra el comunismo y para salvar la "democracia" en Vietnam del sur? ¡Mis cojones! Sólo era una puta ciénaga llena de mierda, sangre y muerte. Y nosotros, sólo estábamos allí para llenarla un poco más cada día. Pero lo de aquella noche en Laos..."

"¿Nos está... describiendo algo relacionado con la fotografía? O mejor dicho... el contexto de la fotografía?" pregunta un tanto intrigante el agente del FBI de color de cabeza rapada, cuando el otro, el blanco calvo con barriga de mediana edad, denotándose que está un poco irritado por la contestación del sheriff, espeta "Sí, usted puede considerarse la voz de la experiencia y bla bla bla, no se lo negamos, sheriff. Pero ni mi compañero ni yo estamos aquí para escuchar batallitas del abuelo, sino para..."

"Sí, la fotografía es auténtica, si es lo que quieren saber." les responde Kevin con expresión seria y endurecida en su arrugado rostro, siguiendo "La fecha que consta y el lugar dónde fue tomada, fueron reales... porque yo estaba allí. La noche del 20 de mayo de 1971... en un lugar llamado... Quant Mang si no recuerdo mal."

"Entonces..." exclama el federal de color con sorpresa, diciendo en voz baja a su compañero "Ahí fue cuando ellos capturaron a esa niña para la CIA. Esa niña cuyo aspecto..." y el el otro, cruzándose de brazos y la vista al frente, le responde también en voz baja "Rory Mercury. La semidiosa del otro mundo tras la puerta de Ginza que compareció en la Dieta de Japón el año pasado. Es cierto que esa niña, es prácticamente idéntica. Pero dudo mucho que sea..." y pasando a hablar en voz alta y clara, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y sus nudillos juntados bajo su barbilla, le pregunta al sheriff "Así qué, sheriff. Indirectamente o directamente, incluso sin quererlo... estuvo envuelto en el proyecto 2/71 originario. Díganos que recuerda al respecto."

Y el viejo y duro sheriff, dándole la risa cruel entre dientes, le responde "mfmfmf... que qué recuerdo? Muy poco. ¿Es que esperaban otra cosa? Pero... de ese número tan extraño si que me acuerdo. Lo dijo de sus propios labios ese joven de la foto con esa mirada propia del diablo. ... Proyecto 2/71. ... Aquel día, tras seis meses en Vietnam, esperando regresar a casa si antes no me volvía loco... me vinieron a buscar dos hombres de negro durante un domingo de permiso en Saigon. Me dijeron que quedaba relevado del servicio en mi regimiento y que me asignaban a una operación de alto secreto... por supuesto, sin derecho a preguntas ni poder contar nada a nadie. Debía guardar total y absoluta confidencialidad... por cojones. Sólo porque me dijeron que al terminar, me darían un puntapié al trasero de regreso a casa, acepté. Cualquiera, daba igual quien... lo único que quería era salir de allí y regresar a casa, vivo... y cuerdo. No sin las piernas, sin un brazo, sin la polla, loco de encerrar... o en un ataúd."

"Vaya al grano, por favor." le corta al sheriff el agente del FBI negro, preguntándole a Kevin todo incisivo "¿Cómo fue esa operación? ¿Sabe si... era una operación secreta, más que militar... dirigida en realidad por la CIA?"

Hay un extraño silencio en la sala por unos segundos. Un silencio que parece incluso... asfixiante, porque el viejo sheriff y abuelo de la pequeña Jennifer Wackmayre, vuelve la mirada hacia la antigua fotografía sobre la mesa. Una mirada que pese a su dureza, parece denotar... miedo? Pero ese supuesto "miedo" para alguien que nunca lo muestra en público, echa un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, intentando aclararse las ideas y él mismo, abriendo los ojos, sin apartar la vista de la foto, sigue explicando muy en serio "Aaagghhh... Dos días después, tras un escabroso vuelo en helicóptero, dónde todos a bordo íbamos cagados de miedo por sobrevolar territorio de charlie... al llegar, me encontraba junto a otros tipos que jamás había visto. Aunque eran cómo yo. ... Marines. Marines veteranos que llevaban meses en ese agujero de mierda."

"¿Un aeródromo? ¿Dónde?" pregunta el mayor de los agentes del FBI, y Kevin, le responde "Nos encontrábamos en un aeródromo sin nombre ni calificación alguna, perdido en medio de la selva. No tenía ni puta idea de por qué estaba allí, ni yo ni los demás marines. Pero necesitaban conejillos de indias o soldaditos para hacerles el trabajo sucio... y nos había tocado a nosotros. Pero al menos, sabíamos algo. ... Que era cosa de la CIA. ¿Por qué? Porque a dos de los sujetos que salen en la foto, los que van vestidos de civil... eran de la jodida CIA. Ellos daban las órdenes a los oficiales, y los oficiales nos las daban a nosotros. Unos oficiales que por cierto... estaban cómo una puta cabra. Pero ese tipo demasiado joven para estar metido en la CIA... tenía una mirada que jamás podré olvidar mientras viva. No recuerdo el nombre, pero sí su apellido judío."

"¿Stravinski?" le suelta ya visiblemente intrigado el interrogador más veterano, haciendo que Wackmayre alce su dura mirada de la foto hacia los dos hombres del FBI, diciendo serio de verdad "Sí... igual que el actual director de la CIA. ¡Ja! Quien sabe, puede que sea el mismo tipo."

El decir esto último, ambos federales se miran el uno al otro sin decirse nada, siendo conscientes ambos que el sheriff todavía no sabe todos los detalles de lo que ha pasado afuera en las últimas horas... y días. Kevin sigue explicando...

"En el aeródromo en cuestión había desplegada una unidad aerotransportada entera, con helicópteros _Iroquois_ nuevecitos... completamente pintados de negro, sin insignia ni identificación alguna. Nos subimos a los aparatos... y despegamos al atardecer, en dirección noroeste. ... Hacia Laos. ... Tras más de dos horas de vuelo, y ya en plena noche... Un fuerte ruido en la distancia; los fogonazos de explosiones a los lejos en plena oscuridad, nos decían a dónde íbamos. ... Eran las bombas de un B-52 que nos marcaban el objetivo."

En su cabeza, un verdadero torbellino de recuerdos, vuelven tras décadas. Recuerdos que nunca se fueron, pero que habría preferido olvidar para siempre y que nunca hubiesen vuelto. Pero siendo ahora un hombre maduro de 62 años a punto de llegar a la vejez, curado de espanto en una larga y prolífica vida, vuelven en cascada, en un verdadero tsunami... de horror. Porque ni la experiencia ni la vejez, le impiden olvidar lo que vivió, sintió y... ejecutó allí, cómo un joven Marine de 19 años. Una experiencia siniestra y casi casi... irreal, que daba inicio, o quizás ya empezó antes... al gran misterio; a lo que necesita imperiosamente respuesta... tras casi medio siglo: el proyecto 2/71.

 _ **-MÁS DE 45 AÑOS ANTES-**_

 _ **20 DE MAYO DE 1971**_

 **Aldea de Quang Mang, Jungla de Ban Neitai, Laos. 8:45 PM hora local**

Nada más verla, parecía que no podía existir ser más inocente que ella, en una villa sencilla de un país que debería ser sencillo... pero que vive, dentro y fuera de sus fronteras, en un mundo en plena ebullición. También podía parecer, que era una niña muy pobre, de un país igualmente pobre, en un entorno... que no dejaba de estar en ebullición. Pero ella, una niña que estaba empezando a dejar de ser una niña para ser una mujercita, ignoraba todavía la maldad intrínseca del mundo... pese a tenerla mucho más cerca de lo que ella todavía ignora.

Ella, cómo laosiana y cómo budista, a pesar de su joven edad, se conoce el _Dhammapada_ , los libros de versos sagrados del budismo, y entre ellos, en su tomo 23, la frase usada en un conocido anime de ciencia ficción (y uno de mis favoritos), que reza _dejad que camine solo, sin pecar, con muy pocos deseos. Cómo los elefantes en la selva._ Y estas enseñanzas de su propia cultura, le han enseñado a ser una chica sencilla, con pocos deseos y a entender que la vida, no es más que un pasaje, algo que deviene de un momento a otro, sin más gloria ni pena. Aunque sabe que otras, ya más mayores que ella, prefieren o les obligan a leer... el libro rojo de Mao _._

Sobre Quang Mang, acaba de anochecer. Ella, junto a su "hermana pequeña", pasan un rato cerca de la orilla del río con el que su villa se abastece de agua y alimento, contemplando las luces volantes de las luciérnagas... y el cielo completamente estrellado. Para ambas, es un entretenimiento de los pocos que tienen, en un sitio dónde la civilización brilla por su casi total ausencia. Y ella especialmente, que es una niña de 14 años ciertamente bonita, de larga cabellera oscura, piel blanca y suave, y una cara dulce con unos grandes y expresivos ojos rojos... en otras palabras, es prácticamente idéntica a...

Pero esa felicidad que encuentra en una vida que es todo sencillez y paz, se ve de golpe... truncada por un ruido que le viene desde arriba: desde el cielo. Oye un sonido que para ella y los habitantes de su villa no es en absoluto desconocido... porque llevan escuchándolo ya desde hace pocos meses. Un sonido que ahí arriba, en el cielo nocturno, les anuncia... el infierno. Y eso se refleja, en sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre, que mirando hacia arriba, lo encuentran: uno sólo de esos enormes monstruos volantes de los americanos, están a punto de sobrevolarles. Un infierno, al que se van a sumar... sus diablos, porque...

 _*** Diez minutos antes: a 30 millas de distancia... y aproximándose, y 300 pies de altitud ***_

Decir que eres un veterano, con tan sólo 19 años, puede sonar contradictorio. Pero en su caso, no es así. Y decir que llevas seis meses ahí, estando de una pieza, tanto física... cómo psicológicamente, es aún más extraño de oír, en medio de esa ciénaga en la que toda una superpotencia lleva empantanada más de seis años... y no se ve la luz al final del túnel.

Un año atrás, en su pequeño pueblecito de Nebraska dónde nunca pasa nada, fue llamado a filas por el tío Sam, cómo a centenares de miles de jóvenes estadounidenses, obligados a luchar en una guerra que no era la suya... mientras él y su familia, contemplaban atónitos lo que pasaba en su propio país, esencialmente en ambas costas y en las grandes ciudades, dónde las protestas contra la guerra y el gobierno, se multiplicaban. Llegando incluso a ser de una violencia inusitada, cómo la matanza en el campus de la universidad de Kent, en Ohio, el 4 de mayo de ese año, con varios estudiantes muertos por los disparos de la guardia nacional, y cuyas imágenes dieron la vuelta al mundo. O las contramanifestaciones a golpes, puñetazos y patadas de los obreros de la construcción (partidarios del gobierno), contra los estudiantes y demás manifestantes contra la guerra, en Nueva York, mientras la policía no hacía nada por detener la violencia. Contra una guerra... a la que él, ahora, era llamado a filas, en un momento en que el reclutamiento forzoso todavía estaba en vigor en Estados Unidos. Veía con sus ojos, desde un rincón tranquilo y apacible de la América profunda, cómo su país se dividía y daba, poco a poco, la sensación de caer en la decadencia moral y política. Las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado deprisa... cómo rezaba cierto libro best seller de esa misma época.

Durante sus seis meses de instrucción, fue maltratado, vejado, insultado, golpeado y obligado a cosas humillantes por parte de un instructor deshumanizado, y a quien sus reclutas poco o nada le importaban más que en convertirles en máquinas de matar... o algo por el estilo. Basta con echarle una ojeada a la primera parte de "La chaqueta metálica" o "Fullmetal jacket" de Stanley Kubrick, y el personaje del sargento de artillería Hartman, cuyo actor falleció muy recientemente, para hacerse una idea muy aproximada. Ahí, en teoría, le hicieron un hombre de verdad, endureciendo su cuerpo, aprendiendo a disparar con un M14, para pasar de ser en palabras de su instructor, de un picha floja, un zurullo andante, un mierda... a un Marine. A una máquina de matar charlies. Pero él y todos, sabían muy bien que todo ese entrenamiento, contra charlie... era inútil. Lo comprobó personalmente, nada más llegar a su destino: Vietnam del sur. Dónde fue asignado al 2º batallón, 3º de Marines, recibido por los veteranos con todo un alarde de humor negro, al cántico ya popular entre los veteranos de Vietnam de _volverás cadáver a casa en un saco, volverás cadáver a casa, con un tiro entre las cejas y otro entre las ingles_. Cántico "inocente"... que solía cumplirse con algunos de los soldados novatos en su primera vez, regresando pronto a casa... en un saco. Seis meses en Vietnam, participando en operaciones aerotransportadas, escaramuzas en la jungla, y asaltos a pequeñas villas vietnamitas dónde charlie, se había hecho con el control en la sombra. Más de una vez... observados de cerca por los reporteros de la televisión, que les filman en acción para el noticiario de la noche.

Suerte o puro milagro, a él todavía no le pasaba nada... ni le había pasado nada en la cabeza. La propia guerra y su propio carácter, le han convencido que debe mantenerse duro cómo una roca y no pensar demasiado si quiere regresar a casa, con la cabeza en su sitio, con el cuerpo entero, y sobre todo... no en un saco. Los cortos permisos de fin de semana en Saigon, le ayudaban algo a desconectar. Y justo en uno de estos permisos, hace sólo dos días, dos hombres de traje y corbata con pinta de oficinistas... pero con identificaciones de la inteligencia militar, le entregaron una orden oficial cómo que quedaba relevado del servicio en su actual regimiento, para entrar a formar parte de algo... que casi medio siglo después, tendría muy serias consecuencias para él, los suyos... e incluso su mundo.

Y es que él, el joven pero veterano soldado de 1ª clase Kevin Wackmayre, en 1971 un joven de 19 años, no muy alto pero fuerte, sin mostacho (aunque con una marcada barba de tres días, con pelo castaño oscuro sucio y despeinado) y obviamente, sin arrugas... pero con sus inconfundibles ojos marrones claros de mirada endurecida. Un carácter duro y áspero con los extraños... porque sus colegas de armas acaban contagiándose de esa amargura y dolor interior que se los come vivos; de querer pagar su frustración de su maldito destino con quienes les han mandado allí.

Vestido con el uniforme de combate completo del momento de los Marines, el verde oliva sin patrón de camuflaje, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, chaleco táctico más oscuro lleno de objetos de toda clase (cargadores con munición, granadas de mano y de humo, botiquín, cantimplora, paquete de _marlboro_ y encendedor zippo, chicles, etc.), y el casco de acero _M1 Helmet_ forrado con patrón de camuflaje ERDL (o de "patrón de hoja"). En su cintura, lleva enfundada la bayoneta M7 y una pistolera con una _M1911A1_ de calibre .45... y sujetándolo con su brazo derecho, el fusil _M16_. En resumidas cuentas... born to kill.

Sentado sobre un frío suelo metálico, masticando chicle con la boca abierta, observando indiferente a su izquierda... las vistas nocturnas. O eso... intenta aparentar, porque en el fondo, sobrevolar sobre la jungla: sobre la casa de charlie dónde es amo y señor, puede ser una decisión fatal. A bordo de un helicóptero _Bell UH-1D Iroquois_ en pleno vuelo... junto a todo una unidad con hasta una docena de los mismos aparatos, en una desordenada formación... sin que ellos, el grueso de la tropa, sepan hacia dónde van. Los cinco soldados que van junto a él en ese helicóptero, cómo los que van en los otros... son completos desconocidos para él. Pero todos ahí tienen algo en común: les ha tocado... y no pueden hacer nada. Y también, todos y cada uno de ellos, en mayor o menor grado, se les nota claramente que han estado, cómo dicen en su propia jerga... demasiado tiempo en el fregado.

"Eh, tú. Novato." le llama la atención a Kevin quien tiene sentado delante, un soldado de primera cómo él, unos pocos años mayor, de piel enrojecida, brazos musculosos, ojos negros y cabello pelirrojo sucio y despeinado bajo su casco. Kevin, le mira un instante con su mirada endurecida sin decir nada de nada, haciendo uso del viejo dicho _a palabras necias, oídos sordos_ , y hinchando la bola de chicle en su boca hasta hacerla reventar, sigue masticando con la boca abierta y devuelve la mirada hacia las vistas nocturnas sobre la selva laosiana, cómo quien ve llover. El soldado, llamado Jeremiah, le vuelve a decir cómo mirándole sobre encima del hombro...

"De dónde eres." suelta el tal Jeremiah con tono prepotente, obteniendo de nuevo el silencio cómo respuesta del futuro sheriff Wackmayre. El soldado pelirrojo se enfada por momentos, soltando "Te pregunto qué de dónde eres."

"¨Déjale en paz. Paz, tío. Paz y amor, colega." espeta otro de los soldados a bordo de ese helicóptero en vuelo, un negro con pinta y cara de fumeta... porque lo es, con peinado y perilla afro, alto pero más bien delgaducho, llamado Nellson. Con un símbolo hippie de paz en el casco bien grande. Jeremiah, le responde todavía más enfadado "No hablaba contigo, negro fumado."

"Soy de Nebraska. Y tú de Alabama. Se te nota." le responde el joven Kevin Wackmayre todavía haciéndose el indiferente, cómo un adolescente prepotente y que pasa de todo, sin mirarle, siendo replicado por el más "viejo" pero igualmente joven Jeremiah con cruel sarcasmo "Oh, muy listo. Pero no dejas de ser un novato. Así que de Nebraska, eh? He oído que allí sólo hay vacas y granjeros que les dan por culo a las vacas, así que ya... nos hacemos una idea de quien eres." Va diciendo el tal Jeremiah a Kevin, que por fin se atreve a devolverle la mirada dura y aguerrida, de mala leche que va en aumento por momentos, siguiendo Jeremiah con la cruel burla, espetando "¡Ja! Pero que digo. Seguro que la única selva virgen que conoces es la que hay entre las piernas de las mamás chinas. ¿O ni siquiera eso? Nunca has estado en el fregado."

Y es entonces... cuando se hace visible que a Kevin se le han hinchado de verdad los 00, dejando a los demás... callados pero no impresionados, cuando el joven marine Wackmayre, muy rápidamente, empuña su M16 únicamente con la mano derecha... y la encañona justo en la entrepierna de Jeremiah, quien se queda con un estúpido careto de WTF!?, espetándole Kevin con muy mala leche " Vuelve a hablarme así y nunca más podrás joder con las mamás chinas. No nos conocemos ni quiero conocerte. Llevo seis meses aquí y todavía no he matado a ningún marine. ¿Quieres ser el primero?"

"Eh, eh! Paz y amor, tíos. ¡Paz y amor!" espeta el soldado negro sin tampoco tomárselo mucho en serio (o nada), y Jeremiah, apretando los dientes, rabioso, exclama "Hijo de... ¡Baja eso de mis pelotas! ¡Ya me he dado cuenta que no eres ningún novato! ¡Aquí, los novatos siempre mueren!"

"¡Ya basta! ¡Callaos!" les grita quien ostenta el mayor rango entre esos marines a bordo de ese helicóptero, un joven y atractivo sargento primero llamado Paul, de entorno los 22 años, rubio y ojos azules, sin duda de descendencia germánica o nórdica, un tipo serio y duro cómo ellos. Demasiado... serio; advirtiéndoles "Preocupaos de a dónde nos están llevando." y Jeremiah, apartando el cañón del M16 de Kevin con la mano, replica sin apartar su mala cara de Kevin "¡Ja! A matar o a que nos maten. Así de sencillo."

"Mientras haya buena hierba que fumar y baby suns, lo demás me la suda, colega." espeta pasota del todo el soldado Nellson, cómo no importándole nada más que sus trapicheos a la vista de todos, cuando Kevin, escupiendo con fuerza el chicle por el lateral del helicóptero en vuelo, y sin apartar la mirada dura pero con un punto de tristeza hacia la luna llena en el cielo, dice "A quién le importa a dónde vamos. Lo que me importa es regresar a casa."

"¿En un saco?" le espeta a la cara con cruel sonrisilla en los labios el soldado Jeremiah, y devolviéndole la mirada con mala cara evidente, casi cómo si fuera a escupirle a la cara, Kevin le responde "Que te follen."

"¡He dicho que os calléis!" les reprime de nuevo el sargento 1º Paul, quién mirando su reloj de pulsera, alza la vista y les advierte todo serio... al mismo tiempo que recarga la recamara de su M16 "¡Llegaremos al objetivo en pocos minutos! ¡Estad preparados! ¡Nos vamos de barbacoa! Y no os quejéis. Ninguno de nosotros quiere estar aquí en realidad. Todos sabemos que este mundo es una puta mierda. Pero así funciona. ... En cuando aterricemos, obedeced mis instrucciones. Sean... las que sean. Sin quejas... ni mierdas. Es una puta orden, entendido?"

En cuando ha oído lo de "barbacoa"... Kevin ha puesto más mala cara si cabe. Sabe perfectamente que eso quiere decir una cosa: dónde sea que vayan, van a arrasarlo todo. Pero esta vez...

*** _en otro de los helicópteros Iroquois._..***

Junto a dos marines de rango intermedio, oficiales, van los dos que realmente mandan allí, y que se les denota por el simple hecho de ir vestidos de civil, aunque con un chaleco táctico y el casco en la cabeza. Uno, un hombre todavía joven pero de mediana edad, de entorno los 35 años, alto y de facciones claramente germánicas, cabello rubio platino un tanto largo con patillas (cómo corresponde a la moda del momento), con ojos azules impresionantes de mirada fría pero triste; vestido con unos pantalones blancos acampanados o de "pata de elefante" cómo también corresponde a ese momento, polo azul de manga corta de cuello abierto y sobredimensionado cómo también corresponde a los años '70.

El otro... parece imposible que esté allí, y que... incluso sea el que esté al mando, por la sencilla razón que es incluso más joven que la mayoría de marines que les acompañan: tiene tan solo 18 años. Un joven no especialmente alto, ni fuerte, pero sí atractivo. Podría pasar incluso... por una persona normal. Pero él mismo, y sus ojos... no son para nada de persona normal. En absoluto... para nada.

De cabello oscuro peinado muy corto y el rostro sin un pelo en la cara todavía, pero... con unos ojos azules muy claros y de una mirada... que resulta muy, muy inquietante. Cómo si... no fuese de una persona, de un ser humano. Cómo si fuese...

Va vestido con un pantalón tejano acampanado, bambas blancas con franjas negras _adidas olympia_ (al contrario que las sobrias botas negras del Doctor), y una camisa de licra negra ajustada de cuello abierto. Un joven demasiado joven... para estar allí; para ser quien dirige lo que sucede allí... y para pertenecer a quien pertenece. A la todopoderosa agencia central de inteligencia de los Estados Unidos de América: la CIA. Al igual, que su acompañante, que es además... Doctor. Pero... Doctor en qué? En algo difícilmente clasificable.

Con las compuertas del helicóptero cerradas, observándose afuera el enjambre de 11 aparatos con las luces de posición rojas y verdes parpadeantes en vuelo en plena noche, él, el muy joven... Richard Stravinski, con sus ojos irreales, con una mueca también... inquietante en los labios, que hacen que todo su rostro sea en conjunto... cómo de esos muñecos antiguos de porcelana que pueden llegar a causar desasosiego al mirarlos, observa las vistas, cuando devuelve la mirada a su derecha, hacia los dos oficiales de los Marines... cuyas rostros, también denotan que no son precisamente personas normales, sino... hasta que vuelve la vista al frente, viendo que el doctor Mercury, con una pequeña luz en el techo acolchado de la cabina del helicóptero, lee un libro. Un libro que se publicó un año antes y todo un best-seller de ese momento: _Future Shock_ , de Alvin Toffler.

"¿Una lectura interesante... Doctor Mercury?" le pregunta el joven Stravinski con su voz y mirada siempre, antes y ahora, inquietante y perturbadora, y Von Mercury, sin apartar la mirada del libro, todo serio, frío y concentrado en la lectura, le responde " ... El futuro."

"Y... qué hay en el futuro?" le vuelve a preguntar el diablo sin cuernos personificado, más intrigante, respondiendo de nuevo el doctor experimental sin apartar la mirada de las hojas impresas " ... Aeropuertos espaciales. Computadoras. Clonación humana. Robots. La... inmortalidad." y entonces, levanta la mirada del libro, con expresión un poco tonta (cosa extraña en alguien cómo él), exclamando "Futurólogos... ... Es una basura."

Y sin cortarse un pelo, el Doctor Mercury, habiendo dado su opinión personal del libro en cuestión, cierra las tapas... y lo tira por la ventanilla, cayendo el libro abajo... a la jungla laosiana, diciendo entonces Stravinski, siempre tan frío y perturbador en sus ojos y su voz "Coincido. Eso no es el futuro. ... Nosotros lo hemos convertido en presente, doctor Mercury."

"YO lo he convertido en presente, Richard." le responde Mercury incluso cómo si se hubiese ofendido ante la afirmación de Stravinski, siguiendo... también con indignación "Pero porque tú me has obligado. No consigo comprender cómo has convencido a tus superiores y al Gobierno."

"Usted obedece... yo ejecuto, Doctor Mercury. Sea más agradecido... con la nación que le salvó de los comunistas. ¿Ya lo ha olvidado?" le dice Stravinski a Von Mercury... con esos ojos y mirada que hielan la sangre, y que incluso al extraño y enigmático doctor... le producen inquietud cada vez lo ve. Pero aún así, todavía es capaz de contestar a quien para él... es casi casi... cómo su carcelero, replicando, o será mejor decir... soltando una puya el Doctor al muy joven hombre de la CIA "En su caso, tal vez deberían haberle dejado en su Hungría natal."

Stravinski, baja la cabeza, con sus ojos diabólicos y medio rostro en la penumbra... y una maliciosa y aterradora sonrisilla en sus labios. Cómo si... se burlara de la afirmación de Von Mercury, o supiese algo que...

El Doctor cuyos conocimientos y especialización son de un nivel que sobrepasa la de cualquier científico convencional, y por ello... está al servicio, protegido... y obligado a trabajar para los Estados Unidos... endurece su mirada, con mala cara evidente, y le responde a su "superior"...

" ... Eres un monstruo, Richard. Por eso eliges a otros monstruos para seguir con el plan. Incluyendo a los jóvenes marines que nos acompañan." dice Von Mercury con expresión incluso... de asco; siendo replicado por el mucho más joven pero igualmente inquietante y horripilante Richard Stravinski, quién le responde "Pero usted, cómo buen hombre de ciencia... es absolutamente aséptico. No le importará... lo que pase y vea." y mirando su reloj de pulsera _Timex_ de acero cromado, levanta su mirada inquietante de verdad, dejando a Mercury, una vez más... desasosegado por dentro, soltando el joven Stravinski "Siete minutos... Doctor Mercury. ¿No se siente emocionado?"

"Tú no sabes lo que es eso, Richard. No tienes sentimientos. Ni siquiera... alma." le responde el Doctor al joven hombre de la CIA, con mala cara evidente, resultando también evidente a estas alturas... quien es quien aquí, y quien manda aquí. Y el mandado... lo odia, no por el simple hecho de ser el mandado, sino... por lo que se ve obligado a hacer. Aunque también...

Cuando, ante ellos, el copiloto del UH-1D Irioquis en el que sobrevuelan la jungla de Laos, un hombre negro joven con pronunciado bigote y su cabeza cubierta con el casco ricamente colorido, les suelta incluso todo animado "Lamento interrumpir su conversación, señores. Pero nos aproximamos al objetivo. En pocos minutos verán un bonito castillo de fuegos artificiales. No se lo pierdan."

Ambos hombres, ambos tan extraños, pero en el fondo... tan diferentes y separados cómo la noche y el día, reaccionan con impasividad ante el aviso de que están llegando a su destino en esa operación sin duda altamente secreta. Pero entre ambos, la diferencia es evidente, al menos en una cosa: en la moralidad. En que uno de ellos tiene conciencia y por ello vive atormentado... y el otro, es, pura y llanamente... la maldad en estado puro. El Doctor Mercury, mirando un tanto entristecido hacia la luna llena en el cielo por el lateral abierto del helicóptero en vuelo, suelta para él mismo "La humanidad tiene algo de patético, y al mismo tiempo... malvado. A veces me pregunto si vale la pena salvarla. Especialmente... de seres cómo tú, Richard. ... Libremente servimos, porque libremente amamos. De nuestra voluntad depende el amar o no, y en ella por consiguiente estriba nuestra elevación o nuestra ruina."

"John Milton. mfmfmf." le responde Stravinski con una risa entre dientes espeluznante, para acto seguido, con su mirada diabólica bajo la luz de la luna que entra desde el cielo iluminado, sentenciar "¿Servir? No, Doctor Mercury. ... Usted es mi sirviente y lo será mientras viva. ... Trabajar para un completo imbécil puede volverte también imbécil. Pero nosotros estamos aquí para que los imbéciles del mundo hagan exactamente lo que queremos que hagan." acaba diciendo el joven Richard Stravinski de 18 años con una maliciosa e inquietante sonrisilla en los labios... cómo sus diabólicos ojos azules irreales, y Von Mercury, echando un suspiro con el ceño fruncido, espeta en voz baja para sí mismo "Aaagghhh... _Deforme est de se ipso predicare_."

La relación entre esos dos hombres, parece contradictoria; extraña; inconexa. Pero al mismo tiempo... tremendamente aterradora cuando ambos se juntan. Pero antes... ambos, y todos los marines que les acompañan, van a observar un "precioso castillo de fuegos artificiales", de manos de...

*** _a 50 millas de distancia y 30000 pies de altitud..._ ***

Su profesión no es una cualquiera. Son pocos los que pueden volar a 900km/h... en más de 220 toneladas de "pura democracia" (entiéndase la ironía, por favor). Seis tipos que forman la tripulación de a bordo, a diferencia de los marines ahí abajo, para ellos las "operaciones de combate", son, a veces... cómo una tarde de recreo. Devorando _snickers_ uno tras otro, jugando a las cartas, o poniéndose palotes con la última conejita de _playboy_ o directamente, con porno duro en el último número de _Penthouse_. A ellos no les preocupan las balas, las trampas, la guerra psicológica del vietkong que hace que acabes enloqueciendo en la jungla. Al contrario: ellos son los que joden al Vietkong... o eso se creen. Si de caso a algo le tienen miedo, terror incluso... es a los temidos y mortales _S-75 Divina_ , el sistema de misiles tierra-aire soviético de Vietnam del norte, ante el cual, se sienten literalmente cómo un pato de feria siendo disparado por un francotirador de élite. Tal era la eficacia de esos misiles rusos. Pero eso... si estuviesen sobrevolando Vietnam del Norte, o directamente... sobre Hanoi, dónde más de uno de esos gigantes monstruosos ya han sido derribados por esos mismos misiles, o por los _MiG 19_ y _MiG 21_ norvietnamitas, estos últimos, capaces de humillar en _dogfight_ a los técnicamente mucho más sofisticados (para la época) _McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom_ (sí, los mismos que observáis en el manga/anime de GATE).

Y es que a bordo de un _Boeing B-52D Stratofortress_ de la U.S. Air Force, perteneciente al ala 43 del comando estratégico, asignado con carácter temporal desde la base Kadena en la isla japonesa de Okinawa (devuelta bajo soberanía japonesa ese mismo año), a la base aérea Andersen, en la isla de Guam, van metidos sus seis tripulantes (piloto y copiloto al frente, "rear-gunner" o artillero trasero y oficial de guerra electrónica detrás, y abajo, en la cabina inferior, el navegador y el controlador de radar), siendo todos blancos, menos el copiloto, de raza negra... y el único que se ha dado cuenta o le da vueltas a la cabeza... que aquí hay algo extraño. Pilotos completamente uniformados con los uniformes anti-g y los cascos con la mascara de oxígeno puesta, con lo que los ojos es lo único que se distingue de sus rasgos. Mientras tras suyo, más relajados y con las máscaras de oxígeno colgando del casco, ante un panel de mandos, pantallas de tubo monocolor y más y más botones y relés de todo tipo, tamaño y forma, el oficial de electronic warfare se come un snickers (el tercero o cuarto ya) y a su lado, el más joven de la tripulación, con una revista en sus manos...

"Eh, mira. Échale una ojeada a este par de tetas. ¡Las tiene más grandes que mi cabeza, jajaja!" exclama el joven tripulante del B-52, un senior airman, con la doble página del póster de la conejita de Playboy desplegada, dónde hay una señorita rubia muy voluptuosa y en pose sensual cómo Dios la trajo al mundo, diciendo el tipo, feucho y de dientes salidos con ojos azules saltones con tonta cara de pervertido "Agh... joder, que ganas de volver a casa."

"¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que en el gran follar del regreso? Estás más salido que un balcón." le replica con cara sarcástica y la boca llena el oficial de guerra electrónica a su lado, de su mismo rango, masticando y tragando el último bocado de la tercera chocolatina que acaba de zamparse, replicándole enseguida el oficial pervertido todo distendido "No es eso. ¿No escuchaste el rumor cuando estábamos en Okinawa? Dicen que la mitad de las putas de ahí son informadoras del ejército rojo japonés."

"¿Y la otra mitad?" pregunta de nuevo sarcástico su colega al lado, respondiendo el oficial encargado del sistema de artillero trasero por control remoto, con tonta sonrisilla maliciosa "Tienen la gonorrea, jijiji." cuando entonces, oyen ambos por los auriculares de sus cascos...

" _Copiloto a navegante. ¿Tienes ya esa confirmación del nivel de combustible?_ " y desde la cabina de abajo, el navegante, revisando largos apuntes matemáticos en lápiz en una libreta, y comparándolos con el primitivo ordenador que tiene delante (más parecido a una calculadora), le responde, con la máscara de oxígeno puesta y la voz enmascarada " _Afirmativo. Tenemos una lectura de combustible de 68000 libras. 45000 en los principales... y 23000 en los auxiliares. Tras los últimos cálculos y su contraste en la computadora, la autonomía de vuelo es ahora mismo de ocho horas y diecisiete minutos, a partir de ahora. Por lo tanto, disponemos sobradamente de autonomía para la misión sobre el objetivo D-X-1 y regresar a la base Andersen._ "

"Recibido" le responde el copiloto en su puesto, al frente del panel de mandos totalmente analógico, iluminado con luz verdosa, cuando a su izquierda, el piloto y capitán de la tripulación, se pone en contacto con el controlador de radar, exclamando "Piloto a bombardero. ¿Estamos ya cerca?"

" _A cinco minutos del objetivo, señor. Distancia... 15 millas. Cambiando de pantalla azul a pantalla naranja. Listo para el guiado automático hasta el objetivo._ " oye el capitán por sus auriculares la contestación del controlador de radar y bombardero de la tripulación, respondiendo con un casi robótico "Recibido."

"Capitán... no es muy extraño?" le pregunta el copiloto negro al piloto y oficial superior de la tripulación, quien indiferente, responde con un escueto "El qué." y el copiloto, un teniente segundo, vislumbrándose por sus ojos negros entre el casco y la máscara de oxígeno... la duda, explica "Esta misión. Volamos solos, con una carga de bombas de 500 libras, para lanzarlas... no sabemos por qué y contra quién, en medio de la nada. ¿No le hace pensar lo que estarán tramando los de arriba? Y no me refiero a nuestros superiores, sino... a los peces gordos de verdad."

"¿A Nixon? Jajaja." se ríe sin tomárselo en serio el capitán y piloto del solitario B-52 sobre los cielos de Laos, espetando "¿Quieres que te diga una cosa, teniente? Eso mismo pregunté en mi primera misión de bombardeo hace tres años cuando era copiloto y teniente segundo cómo tú. ¿Y sabes que me respondió el capitán? No preguntes."

"Sí... señor." responde todo resignado el copiloto, dándose fácil por vencido, y aceptando que en su posición, en su trabajo, pero sobre todo en esa extraña misión concreta a la que han tenido que jurar confidencialidad absoluta por escrito... no tienen derecho a saber por qué están allí y quienes van a sufrir su carga: las 45 bombas mark 82, o lo que es lo mismo... más de 10 toneladas de explosivos. Pero esa tripulación, está ya a punto y preparada para soltar esa carga mortal, exclamando debajo, en la cabina presurizada inferior del controlador de radar y el navegante...

"Bombas armadas... y conectado el sistema automático de guiado por radar." exclama el controlador del radar, siendo contestado arriba suyo, por el piloto, con un "Recibido. Soltando primer seguro." dice al mismo tiempo que baja hasta cuatro relés en su panel de mandos central, pasando estos de luz verde a roja, y oyendo por los auriculares de su caso de labios del navegante " _Primer seguro, soltado._ "

"Soltando segundo seguro." vuelve a decir el piloto, subiendo otros cuatro pequeños relés en el tablero de mandos superior, pasando estos de luz verde a roja, y oyendo, tras suyo, al controlador de sistemas electrónicos decir "Segundo seguro quitado, capitán."

"Muy bien. Abran compuerta principal." ordena el capitán y piloto del B-52D, y el oficial más joven (y pervertido de la playboy de antes), acciona la pequeña palanca, accionando automáticamente el mecanismo hidráulico y eléctrico... que abre en la panza del bombardero, la compuerta principal, quedando a la vista su carga de 45 bombas de 500 libras (227 kilos) Mark 82 en su versión _snakeye_ , es decir, con sistema de retardo por frenos aerodinámicos desplegables para mejorar la precisión en la caída, especialmente en bombardeos a baja altura. Bombas algunas de las cuales... llevan inscripciones con tiza blanca (y con bastante mala letra también), estando escrito en una el clásico y nada original _to charlie with love_ , en otra, con más originalidad y con humor negro _Happy birthday! From uncle Sam_ , o en otra, ya con mala leche y sarcasmo que roza lo absurdo, se lee... junto a un símbolo de paz hippie _Condoms for Charlie. Make love and not war!_

"Compuerta principal, abierta. Todo listo para soltar la carga, capitán." dice el airman de cara fea y pervertido de antes tras comprobar que la luz de compuerta abierta está encendida, cuando le responde el capitán y piloto del B-52... que acto seguido, le suelta en broma "Recibido. ... Por cierto, Carlsson. ¿Por qué diantres has escrito eso en una bomba?"

"Se llama ironía, capitán. Algo que en Texas no acaban de pillar nunca." le responde en broma el joven y feo controlador del rear-gunner, cuando por sus cascos, oyen al controlador del radar y bombardero, poniendo al capitán y piloto alerta, para apretar el botón rojo correspondiente, exclamar " _¡Atención! ¡Estamos sobre el objetivo en diez segundos! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! ¡Siete! ¡Seis! ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno!_ "

"¡Carga fuera!" grita el piloto del B-52... pulsando el botón rojo parpadeante en su tablero de mandos frontal... y escuchando tras suyo, al rear-gunner, que alzando el brazo derecho y haciendo el signo de la victoria con la mano, exclama estúpidamente "¡PAZ!"

En pocos segundos, desde el exterior, se puede observar al monstruo de 220 toneladas en patrón de camuflaje verde y amarillo con las insignias de la USAF en las muy largas alas y la cola, con su panza abierta... soltar rápidamente, de golpe, en no se sabría decir si un espectáculo para la vista... o una visión realmente inquietante y que incluso da que pensar, de una masa ingente de bombas, 45 en total, que al ir cayendo, por su propia masa e inercia, cada vez más rápido... despliegan automáticamente los cuatro alerones o frenos aerodinámicos posteriores, reduciendo la velocidad de caída y aumentando así la precisión.

Imagínate, lector, lo que viene ahora... a cámara lenta.

9000 metros abajo... ella, la todavía niña laosiana de 14 años, cuyo aspecto físico es idéntico a... Rory Mercury, pero vestida con un sencillo traje de lino blanco de pantalón hasta la rodilla y manga corta... y la cabeza cubierta con un gorro de paja cónico habitual en los campesinos del sudeste asiático... con la cabeza levantada hacia arriba, hacia el cielo nocturno, dónde se escucha el inconfundible ruido lejano de un gran reactor volando a gran altura, y que encuentra al ver las luces de posición parpadeantes rojas de un avión muy grande; incluso puede distinguir la silueta, hasta que parece ver... cómo una mancha, cómo una masa en movimiento, caer desde el cielo, que se hace más y más grande... hasta distinguir claramente lo que es... y por ello, la niña se queda completamente petrificada: lo que hasta ahora, casualidad o milagro, todavía no había llegado a su aislada y apacible aldea... ha llegado: la guerra.

A mucha distancia de ella, y no demasiado lejos de su villa, las explosiones, decenas y muy seguidas, con sus ondas expansivas, son de tal potencia, que parece literalmente el fin del mundo, capaces de cegar a cualquiera en plena noche. Árboles, jungla espesa y frondosa, que lleva allí décadas, puede que incluso siglos... son arrancados y destrozados, dejando nada más que un paisaje casi lunar a su paso, e inmediatamente después... fuego. Llamas que se extienden con una velocidad asombrosa. Mientras ahí arriba, el B-52 da media vuelta de regreso o bien a Tailandia o a la misma base de Guam de dónde salió... la jovencita laosiana idéntica a Rory Mercury, que se ha tapado la cara con los brazos, con sus oídos pitando por el ruido terriblemente virulento, y notando incluso cómo la piel de los brazos le quema por el tremendo calor de las mismas... temblando cómo una hoja de miedo, casi en estado de shock, se aparta los brazos lentamente de la cara, observando ante ella, una escena apocalíptica que hace sólo un instante, no estaba ahí: un mar de llamas.

Es justo entonces... cuando otro ruido que ya no está tan acostumbrada a escuchar, se empieza a oír, y a oír claramente: un enjambre de helicópteros, que iluminados por el anaranjado de las llamas que se expanden sin control ante ella, van aterrizando a poca distancia, de unos 200 metros, prácticamente enfrente... de su villa; de su aldea. Y de esos helicópteros completamente pintados de negro y sin insignia ni identificación alguna... se bajan soldados. Soldados que ella, pese a su juventud y desconocimiento... entiende y sabe enseguida de dónde son: marines estadounidenses. Aunque todavía de lejos, quieta y temblorosa, paralizada por el miedo de lo que está pasando, puede distinguir que dos de esos hombres que se bajan de los helicópteros no con uniforme de combate ni armados, sino vestidos con ropa extranjera de civil, y ropa "moderna". No se imagina que uno de esos dos hombres...

Él, el diablo... humano? Cubriéndose sus ojos azules irreales y terriblemente inquietantes con unas gafas de sol _ray ban aviator_ que se saca de un bolsillo de su chaleco, se dirige al mando de la compañía de infantería, un capitán de los marines... cuyo rostro, denota claramente que no está para nada bien de la azotea: una cara de perturbado, cómo de drogado incluso, que no puede con ella. Pero no porque haya fumado o esnifado algo extraño... sino, por lo ya mencionado: ha estado demasiado tiempo en el fregado, y eso... traerá consecuencias, porque una vez que se planta ante el capitán en cuestión...

"Capitán Gibson..." le espeta con tono y voz pausada... pero inquietante cómo sólo él, puede que desde que pronunció su primera palabra, sabe hacer, y el capitán en cuestión, con una cara de loco que no puede disimularla... cómo la mayoría de tropas que están allí. Excepto... quien está allí sin entender para nada por qué, y así lo estaría... durante más de 45 años.

"¿Señor?" le pregunta el capitán en cuestión, y la petición, orden, macabrería del joven, muy joven Richard Stravinski, no puede ser más clara. Arreglándose las gafas de sol, con las llamas que ya devoran la villa reflejándose en los lentes... y los gritos de horror de sus habitantes que intentan combatir el fuego, escuchándose claramente a distancia de pocos centenares de metros, y con su tono de voz espeluznante, espeta " ... Desate el infierno."

"Sí... SEÑOR!" le responde el que podríamos llamar el capitán sin nombre, quien con una cara de loco que asusta, se gira hacia la tropa que, mayoritariamente... también reflejan esa locura irracional en sus rostros. Excepto... uno de los pocos, que todavía mantienen la cordura allí: el joven Kevin Wackmayre, que muy serio pero preguntándose por dentro de que coño va todo eso, el capitán grita con furia y... locura "¡SARGENTOS! ¡ESTA PUTA VILLA ES TERRITORIO DE CHARLIE! ¡HABITADA POR CUCARACHAS AMARILLAS! ¡ACHICHARRADLAS! ¡MASACRADLAS! ¡NO DEJÉIS VIVAS NI A LAS BABY SUN! ¡QUEMADLO TODO!"

"SIIIII!" gritan todos los soldados al unísono, dominados por una locura irracional, que no es otra, que el haber experimentado demasiado la locura claustrofóbica de la guerra en la jungla contra un enemigo invisible. ¿Todos, he dicho? No. Uno de ellos, serio y preocupado de verdad, se da cuenta de que le han obligado a estar con unos hombres que no pueden seguir luchando... pero tampoco regresar a casa con normalidad. ¿Quien se está dando cuenta? Él, el joven Kevin Wackmayre.

Los habitantes de esa pequeña villa, que no llega el centenar de personas, gentes de todas las edades, muy humildes, hombres, mujeres, niños, jóvenes, ancianos, todos, salen huyendo de sus todavía más humildes casas de estructura de cañas y techo cubierto de paja, ya comido por las llamas que se expanden rápidamente. El terrible ruido y onda expansiva de las bombas lanzadas a unos pocos centenares de metros de la villa, los ha envuelto en un pánico y horror indescriptibles. Algunas mujeres intentan agrupar a los niños; algunos hombres corren hacia el río con cubos de madera en busca de agua. Pero...

La carne; la sangre; las vísceras; de todo esto y más se llenan las propias casas o cabañas, el suelo, todo... ante las balas de 5.56mm de los M16... y las que de verdad hacen daño, las de 7,62mm de las potentes ametralladoras M60 que algunos de los soldados, usan... en un claro, flagrante y aberrante, crimen de guerra en toda regla. Y que sin embargo... para el mundo, jamás ha pasado ni está pasando, porque es la CIA quien lo perpetra, bajo dirección de un muy joven oficial de inteligencia brillante... y macabro más allá de límites sospechables e insospechables. El joven Kevin observa atónito lo que acontece ante sus ojos, a esas bestias masacrar a esos pobres civiles ante él. Pero qué puede hacer. En principio... nada. Pero...

Ve a su derecha... al mismo tipo de antes, a Jeremiah... acribillar a balazos a una familia entera con su M60. Kevin, sobrecogido, corre hacia él, quedándose pasmado de lo que tiene ante él, en el suelo: tres niños, un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, muertos en medio de un charco de sangre, sobre el cual la luz de las llamas se refleja. Kevin, rabioso a más no poder, incluso con ganas crecientes de querer disparar contra quien se supone que es de su propio bando, coge del cuello a Jeremiah, gritándole con verdadera furia...

"¡Que coño te crees que estás haciendo!? ¡SON UNA FAMILIA CON NIÑOS, HIJO DE PUTA!" y en ese instante, Kevin se queda sin palabras, estupefacto de verdad, al ver ya, definitivamente, que el tipo con el que antes ha discutido cómo con un borracho... está tan tocado de la cabeza cómo los demás, porque, con risa de verdadero perturbado y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, le replica "¡JAJAJAJA! ¡QUE MIERDAS ME IMPORTAN LO QUE SEAN! ¡SÓLO SON CUCARACHAS Y A LAS CUCARACHAS SE LAS APLASTA! ¡APLÁSTALAS TÚ TAMBIÉN!"

"¡NO!" le replica el joven Wackmayre sobrecogido de verdad, pero intentando hacerle entrar en razón, pero se da cuenta que no puede, porque acaba diciendo " ... Ahora me doy cuenta. ... ¡NO SOY YO QUIEN LLEVA POCO TIEMPO EN EL FREGADO! ¡VOSOTROS LLEVÁIS DEMASIADO TIEMPO EN ÉL!"

De repente, una explosión muy cerca, detrás de ambos, les obliga a cubrirse la cara. Al darse la vuelta, ven al mismo negro con peinado afro bajo su casco y cara de fumeta... riendo con la misma locura, masacrando civiles laosianos pacíficos y desarmados cómo quien mata hormigas en la encimera de la cocina. Es cómo una repetición de la matanza de _My Lai_ tres años antes en Vietnam, la cual sí fue conocida con gran escándalo por la opinión pública y juzgada ante un tribunal militar... salvo que esta vez, nadie se dará cuenta. O quizás...

A distancia de su pueblo, la pequeña niña laosiana, paralizada por el miedo y temblando cómo una hoja por ello, no se ha atrevido a moverse ni siquiera un pie del suelo. Tal es el terror que experimenta, por los gritos desgarradores de horror, de dolor, de clemencia que oye en la distancia, en la villa hecha un mar de llamas, tanto alrededor cómo las propias casas de techo de paja. Pero cae en la cuenta... que sus padres y su... "hermana pequeña", siguen ahí, y que tiene que salvarles. ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué? Es imposible saberlo para ella, pero por fin... sus jóvenes piernas encuentran fuerzas para echar a correr tan rápido cómo puede en busca de sus padres y su hermana. Tiene mucho, tanto miedo de que esos soldados también la maten a ella. Pasa a su alrededor, corriendo... pero nadie le dispara. ¿Por qué? ¿Cual es la razón? El calor es sofocante, asfixiante. Las llamas ya están por todas partes. Se tropieza y se cae al suelo. Al reincorporarse... se horroriza cómo nunca: una mujer joven, a quien conoce de siempre, muerta con los ojos en blanco, abrazada a su bebé de pocos meses de vida, reventado con un balazo del 30. Echa a correr con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Por que; por qué. ¡POR QUÉ!? se preguntará en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez, hasta que...

Por unos segundos, se queda paralizada por completo, quieta, cómo una estatua, con una cara pálida y de shock absoluto. Ahí están. Su familia. Su madre... y su padre, yacen malheridos, tirados al suelo, con las caras ensangrentadas. Han sido golpeados y torturados con las culatas de los fusiles, a golpes y patadas... para saber dónde está el objetivo que buscan. No; en realidad... el objetivo que ambos hombres de la CIA buscan: el Doctor Klauss von Mercury, y el muy joven... Richard Stravinski.

Cuando corre para intentar salvarlos o intentar al menos que los suelten, es agarrada por ambos brazos por dos jóvenes marines... que la miran con una sonrisa realmente perturbadora, de payaso loco, de ser que no está en sus cabales. La joven laosiana, por ahora, sin nombre, se da cuenta, que está rodeada por decenas de soldados con esa misma locura reflejada en sus rostros. Ya no se oyen gritos; ya no hay casi nadie con vida en la villa. En pocos minutos... las llamas y la sangre; la muerte, es lo único que habita allí. La niña y doble en aspecto físico de Rory Mercury, intenta desprenderse de los dos soldados que la sujetan y la acorralan de rodillas al suelo.

"PHOAEM! PHOAEEEEEM!" grita la niña laosiana con todas sus fuerzas, con sus ojos hechos un mar de lágrimas, ante unos padres, su familia, que tirados por el suelo y completamente magullados y malheridos, sacan un aliento de fuerzas para intentar reincorporarse y hablar con su hija prisionera de esos extraños extranjeros. Temen que por última vez. Ella intenta desligarse de esos hombres armados y uniformados, trata desesperadamente de socorrerles... pero ahí están esos dos hombres con ropa de civil de principios de los '70, quienes decidirán el destino de los padres de la niña. El joven diablo sin rabo ni cuernos, con las llamas alrededor reflejándose en los lentes de sus gafas de sol, cómo... si fuesen una visión del mismísimo infierno, cuando a su lado, el también joven doctor Mercury, con la vista perdida, triste, cómo mirando a ninguna parte, tal vez porque odia hacer esto, o quizás...

" ... Eres repugnante, Richard. Por qué haces esto." dice Von Mercury con profunda tristeza, cabizbajo, sin atreverse a mirar tan terrible escena, y Stravinski, con una inquietante de verdad sonrisilla en sus labios, le responde con igualmente inquietante ironía "¿La moral del científico? Mfmfmfmf... Su moral desaparece cuando se mete de lleno en su trabajo, Doctor. ... Ella es el sujeto. La "otra" parte. ¿No?"

Von Mercury no responde nada, sólo se queda mirando hacia la niña apresada con profunda tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo... frialdad. Cómo si... A cierta distancia de esos dos hombres de la CIA y todavía estupefacto, pero también... indignado consigo mismo, y al mismo tiempo... acobardado, por un ambiente y un escenario, que es la locura y la violencia llevadas a la máxima expresión, el soldado Kevin Wackmayre, quien ha entrado al asalto cómo los demás... pero no ha disparado ni una sola vez, cómo la niña, sólo piensa en su cabeza: por qué; por qué... por qué.

" ... Soldado. Acércate." le dice Stravinski con su voz pausada, pero sobre todo... fría e inquietante, a él, a Kevin Wackmayre. El futuro sheriff de Blackforest Village, traga saliva y anda lentamente unos pasos hacia ese joven con gafas de sol negras, hasta plantarse enfrente mismo, tan cerca que puede sentir su respiración. Kevin, extrañamente intimidado ante ese joven, le pregunta "S... señor?"

"Préstemela un segundo." dice Stravinski... echando mano a la pistolera que le cuelga sobre la pierna derecha a Kevin... y desenfundando la _Colt M1911A1_ calibre .45, apuntando el arma sobre la cabeza del padre de la niña laosiana. Tanto Wackmayre cómo la niña todavía sin nombre... se quedan paralizados en este instante, pero el hombre al que apuntan el arma, el padre de la niña, aun parece tener un atisbo de querer pronunciar unas últimas palabras. Pero entonces... Stravinski se quita las ray ban aviator oscuras, quedándose el hombre laosiano paralizado, no sólo por esa visión, la de esos ojos azules diabólicos e irreales, sino también cómo sí... escuchara algo. Algo... espeluznante. Pero cómo? ¿En su cabeza? ¿Acaso...

Y entonces... ¡PUM!

La vaina percutada del calibre .45 cae y rebota al suelo... hasta quedarse atrapada en un charco rojo, casi negro, y muy espeso, que se va haciendo más y más grande. Es la sangre del hombre, y también de su mujer, de unos padres... asesinados con tal frialdad, crueldad e indiferencia, que resultan indescriptibles. De un solo balazo, ha travesado ambos cráneos, y les ha quitado la vida, para siempre. La niña de 14 años idéntica a Rory Mercury ya no es una persona en este momento. Es tan sólo... un vegetal. Su shock es total. Incapaz ya de reacción alguna. Lo único que mueve... son sus ojos completamente abiertos y con las pupilas dilatadas al máximo; fijados... sobre la pistola, sobre la M1911A1, que Stravinski, con una cara fría indescriptible por lo inquietante, devuelve al joven Kevin Wackmayre paralizado por el miedo. Porque tiene ante él, alguien que no es cómo el diablo en persona. Puede... que lo sea de verdad.

" ... Eres un monstruo." suelte frío pero triste, con la mirada desviada, el doctor Klauss von Mercury, cómo dándose él mismo por derrotado ante quien es la maldad hecha carne y hueso. Y esta maldad personificada, Richard Stravinski, volviendo a ponerse las ray ban aviator oscuras, le responde con su inconfundible voz fría e inquietante "Lo sé. Y... me encanta, mfmfmf. Doctor Mercury... ahora ya tiene lo que buscábamos. Capitán... ordene retirada. Nos la llevamos."

El capitán de los marines loco de encerrar, ordena con furia y locura a partes iguales, reflejada en su tono y su rostro "¡SÍ, SEÑOR! ¡REAGRUPAOS Y REGRESAD A LOS HELICÓPTEROS! ¡NOS LLEVAMOS A LA MOCOSA CON NOSOTROS! ¡RETIRADA!"

Toda la tropa, dejando esa pequeña y pacífica villa y la jungla alrededor en llamas... y todos sus habitantes masacrados con una violencia inhumana e irracional por completo, se largan de allí... con el objetivo cumplido. Pero... qué objetivo?

Elevándose los Iroquois en el cielo sobre la jungla en llamas, en uno de los aparatos, él, Kevin Wackmayre, sufre una sensación indescriptible que nunca jamás volverá a experimentar. El de querer arrancar a llorar de absoluta rabia e impotencia desde lo más hondo de su alma; y al mismo tiempo... de mantenerse frío y duro ante los demás. No ha actuado cómo los demás; no ha sido una bestia irracional; no ha sido... un asesino. O tal vez sí? Lo que aquel Kevin Wackmayre de 19 años en 1971 desconocía, era que esos marines que estaban con él, incluso él mismo, no eran las bestias allí. Eran meros conejitos de indias de algo muy por encima de ellos, del lugar, de la niña laosiana que se llevaban capturada con ellos. La verdadera bestia, pronto la iban a conocer en todo su esplendor. Y no es otra que... tres números separados con una barra. ... Proyecto 2/71.

 _ **POCOS DÍAS DESPUÉS. 22 DE MAYO DE 1971**_

 **Casa Blanca, Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. 7:30 PM hora local**

Antes de llegar, sentado en los cómodos y mullidos asientos de cuero traseros de la limusina presidencial _Lincoln Continental_ del '69 , con la mano derecha en la barbilla, ha contemplado por la ventanilla la cúpula iluminada del Capitolio a lo lejos. Observar la sede del poder legislativo, le ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas; en demasiadas. No es algo que le ocurra poco. Sino siempre. Recuerdos de un camino lleno de obstáculos sin fin hasta llegar a dónde ha llegado: a ser el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

En ese trayecto, recuerda sus primeros años. Una infancia atormentada en una familia pobre, la muerte de un hermano por tuberculosis, la experiencia cómo veterano del Pacífico en la segunda guerra mundial, y tras la guerra, su entrada en política por el partido republicano, siendo inmediatamente reconocido, junto con el senador McCarthy, cómo uno de los más duros anticomunistas, y luego, ya cómo vicepresidente durante la administración Eisenhower, siguió la misma línea, pero sin reconocer los cambios que muy tímidamente, empezaban a producirse en parte de la sociedad. Era y es, un conservador en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero era y es también... una persona rencorosa, maniática, que a veces llega a pensar y a creerse en serio que algunos con mucho poder siempre están contra él y contra nadie más que contra él. Pero al mismo tiempo, se cree firmemente su papel de servidor público a la nación; de servir cómo altavoz del norteamericano medio. Ese que no piensa demasiado, tan sólo en vivir bien, tener una casa con jardín totalmente equipada, uno o dos bonitos coches con parachoques y tapacubos cromados a la entrada, y sobre todo, ley y orden, aunque sea con fuerza bruta.

Lo que nunca se le olvida de la cabeza, fue que le arrebataron ese destino con el poder más de una vez. En el primer debate presidencial televisado de la historia para las elecciones de 1960, dónde su rostro sudado y mal afeitado visto por el tubo catódico, le hizo perder las elecciones ante un playboy que no era sólo eso, sino que también transmitía esperanzas y representaba a una nueva generación en el poder. Durante los siguientes seis años, fue considerado un cadáver político sin ningún futuro. Pero ante hechos cómo Vietnam, el profundo y rápido cambio que una parte de la sociedad vivía, y sobre todo, el caos de 1968, le catapultaron a ser designado cómo candidato a la presidencia... y a ganarla en las elecciones de noviembre del '68.

El coche cruza el control de la valla y entra en los jardines de la Casa Blanca, hasta detenerse en el cobertizo de la entrada trasera a la sede del poder ejecutivo. Al bajarse del vehículo y andar con esa manera un tanto... cómo de hombre de pueblo, sin refinamiento ni comportamiento refinado de señor de casa bien alguno, porque es de origen humilde y nunca ha renegado de ello, los pensamientos le siguen rondando la cabeza. Unos pensamientos sobre un presente que le atormenta. Las protestas de toda clase e índole, sean contra la guerra en Vietnam, Camboya y... Laos; la radicalización del movimiento negro con los panteras negras; un incipiente movimiento feminista y ecologista; el aumento año tras año de la criminalidad y los asesinatos, especialmente en Nueva York (y sobre todo el Bronx, que en los '70 parecía Berlín en 1945) y Los Angeles, etc etc etc. Pero él no representa ni quiere representar todo eso... sino la Norteamérica conservadora, que cree en ella misma y sus valores tradicionales, y no quiere cambiarlos por los nuevos que vienen con una fuerza aparentemente imparable.

Pero todo esto... es lo que el público conoce y conocería de él... y su obra. Pero hay otra faceta, que no dependió sólo de él ni mucho menos. Pero lo aprobó... sin a penas saber que significaba ni para que servía. Aunque algo sí que se le quedó; algo que creía que se estaba perdiendo y que "eso", le daría más y mejor si cabe. ... El poder. Por eso él fue quien más operaciones de la CIA autorizó en el exterior hasta entonces, cómo la Operación Cóndor en Sudamérica, que potenció para implantar sanguinarias dictaduras afines a Estados Unidos; alimentando y financiando dictadores sanguinarios en África; o cómo no, autorizando y financiando gobiernos y organizaciones anticomunistas y antirevolucionarias, muy de "moda" en aquel momento. O también dio poder a las Fuerzas Armadas, para autorizar los mayores bombardeos desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial sobre Camboya y Vietnam del Norte, que causaron centenares de miles de muertos, la abrumadora mayoría, civiles inocentes. Él no era sólo un líder que se hacía temer. Quería que le temiesen y que incluso le tomasen por loco. Porque al fin y al cabo... un poco loco, sí que lo estaba. El poder, el maldito poder, en definitiva, no sólo le encantaba ejercerlo, sino sobre todo... tenerlo. Por eso, cuando el director de la CIA le informó y pidió su autorización para llevar a cabo un proyecto altamente secreto de nombre muy escueto... sonrió con no poca malicia: si funciona, va a tener más de eso que tanto le gusta... y le atormenta al mismo tiempo: poder. ¿Con qué? Con algo llamado... proyecto 2/71.

Acaba entrando al despacho oval de la Casa Blanca, el 37 Presidente de los Estados Unidos: Richard Nixon. Un personaje que la historia, más que recordarle por lo que hizo... le condena por lo que también hizo. Algo de lo que ya entonces, a veces, en sus momentos de soledad, ya empezaba a ser consciente. Allí, sentados en los sillones, ya le esperan otros tres hombres, de traje y corbata cómo él, y un cuarto, de uniforme azul de General de cuatro estrellas: el jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea, General John D. Ray; el secretario de Estado, William Pierce Rogers; el siempre fiel (y lameculos del Presidente), y por ello, muy poderoso dentro del gobierno, el consejero de Seguridad Nacional, Henry Kissinger; y el Director de la CIA, Richard M. Helms. A parte de ellos, un quinto hombre también de traje y corbata, plantado y serio, de brazos cruzados, al lado de la mesa Ressolute: el jefe de Gabinete Harry Robbins Haldeman, quien es el más fiel colaborador del Presidente (y aún más lameculos que Kissinger).

"Vaya vaya... el club oficial de lameculos ha venido a reunirse esta noche a mi choza, eh? Jajaja." dice el Presidente, Nixon, medio de cachondeo, con su aspecto de hombre sin duda poco o nada atractivo, casi cómo de ogro de cuento infantil, frotándose las manos, respondiéndole Kissinger, sentado en uno de los sillones alrededor del gran escudo presidencial en moqueta del suelo, en el mismo tono "Los judíos apreciamos los cumplidos, señor Presidente."

"Mejor ser un lameculos judío que un liberal rojo amigo de los hippies." dice el jefe de gabinete, Haldeman, intentando también ser gracioso, pero resultando duro y tosco, incluso desagradable... cómo su jefe, que en uno de sus arrebatos habituales, espeta "Sí... esos putos liberales de la costa este sólo saben crear problemas dónde nunca los ha habido. Dios, cómo hecho de menos los viejos tiempos. Cuando... cuando había respeto. Cuando se sabía quien mandaba y se hacía caso al que mandaba. ¡Así todo funcionaba! Pero ahora... qué han hecho por este país. Alimentar su propia autodestrucción. Por Dios, qué es lo que quieren, eh!?"

Nixon termina de soltar esta habitual en él soflama mirando por el ventanal del despacho presidencial que da afuera, a los jardines y la gran fuente que los preside... con evidente mala cara. Es un nostálgico de los "viejos tiempos" que sabe que ya nunca más iban a volver, o lo harían de forma muy distinta. Haldeman, que siempre le da la razón a su jefe, exclama todavía de brazos cruzados y todo serio "Usted lo ha dicho, señor Presidente. Alimentar la autodestrucción de este país. Y eso demuestra que no son verdaderos americanos, señor. Usted habla para el norteamericano medio y es su voz."

"¡Exacto!" exclama Nixon todavía en medio de su autoarrebato de patriotismo (aunque en realidad... es de autocomplacencia de su propia figura), señalando con el dedo índice a Haldeman, diciendo "Estoy aquí para hacer algo grande para nuestro país. Y cuatro... liberales judíos de Nueva York, y no te ofendas Henry, pero una parte de razón tengo..." dice aludiendo a Kissinger, el "Rasputin" por excelencia de la Casa Blanca durante buena parte de los '70, que se da por aludido, bajándose de hombros y una mueca en la cara, siguiendo Nixon "Y sus amigos hippies y maricones, no me impedirán llevar a los Estados Unidos de América al mejor momento de su historia. Ni Lincoln, ni Roosevelt, ni todavía menos Kennedy, dejarán un legado cómo el que quiero dejar yo. No... el pueblo espera algo de mi y se lo voy a dar, no os quepa la menor duda." acaba diciendo el Presidente más querido y repudiado a partes iguales, puede, que de todo el siglo XX, cuando Kissinger, levantándose del sillón y acercándose a Nixon, le suelta...

"Pero la prensa no piensa lo mismo, señor. Ni el New York Times, ni el Washington Post, ni en la CBS, y no digamos ya en la prensa europea. Jamás nos perdonarán por lo de los bombardeos en Camboya del año pasado, y la... excesiva contundencia en la respuesta policial contra las manifestaciones de estudiantes." dice Kissinger, quien dentro del gabinete solía tener siempre una postura aparentemente moderada... y al mismo tiempo, despiadada y apoyando las "locuras" de Nixon, quién mirándole intrigante, le pregunta "Pero tú no piensas eso, verdad, Henry? Jajaja"

"Bien que lo sabe, señor. No entienden ni nunca entenderán... al loco de Richard Nixon. Pero los vietnamitas, y otros "amigos" en el mundo, cómo el cabrón de Allende en Chile o los rojos que pululan por Europa occidental, lo entenderán. Ya lo creo que lo entenderán." suelta Kissinger lanzando una velada advertencia, arreglándose las gafas de pasta sobre su nariz y reflejándose la luz en ellas... con una mueca un tanto cruel en sus labios. Los demás se miran serios entre ellos, confirmando que ese hombre, de judío tiene lo que tiene... pero de liberal, suena casi a chiste. Nixon, dándole unas palmadas al brazo derecho, le responde...

"Cualquiera diría que el loco eres tú, Henry. Que se puede esperar de un liberal judío, jajaja." dice riendo tímidamente... y riéndose los demás presentes, sin muchas ganas, siguiéndole el juego a su comandante en jefe, siguiendo el Presidente "No... no me interesan esos... rojos anti todo que no saben ni entienden este país cómo en verdad es. ¡Que les den por el culo!"

"Así será, señor Presidente." le responde Kissinger a un tanto animado Nixon, explicándole el consejero de seguridad nacional "Una vez entablemos relaciones diplomáticas con China y la Unión Soviética... todos quienes nos llevan la contraria, y sobre todo los demócratas, no sabrán ni que responder. Lo que de verdad quiere el americano medio, es dinero, trabajo y orden en casa, y honor y fuerza fuera de casa. Lo demás..." pero de golpe, le interrumpe el hasta ahora callado secretario de Estado Rogers, que sentado en uno de los sillones del despacho oval, exclama...

"No acabamos de verlo claro, señor Presidente. Intentar esa... carambola diplomática a tres bandas con los dos aliados de Hanoi..." y él mismo, se ve interrumpido por Kissinger, que da una "lección" de historia y geopolítica asiática, explicando con cierta ironía "Jajaja, aliados? Los chinos y los vietnamitas se odian mutuamente desde hace siglos. El propio Mao los considera unos perros. Y los soviéticos están hartos de que los norvietnamitas les compren más y más armas pero luego no se las paguen. Incluso les preocupa que Vietnam del Norte se convierta en una nueva Yugoslavia en el sudeste asiático, socialista pero independiente tanto de Pekín cómo de Moscú."

"Eso ya lo sé, señor Kissinger." le responde un tanto mosqueado el secretario de estado, que advierte "Desde el departamento de Estado, sólo advertimos de que si sale mal, la prensa y los más radicales de nuestro propio bando, nos van a meter tanto la mano por el culo, que acabarán por rascarnos las orejas, señor."

"¡Pero ellos no mandan, mando yo!" replica Nixon con enfado evidente, explicando altisonante y señalando con el dedo a los demás "¡En política hay que arriesgar! ¡No vamos a perder esta puta guerra en el sudeste asiático ni voy a romper mi promesa electoral de una paz con honor! ¡JAMÁS!" acaba gritando ya con cabreo y golpeando sobre la mesa Resolute con el puño derecho, cuando se suma entonces el General D. Ray...

"No nos queda otra salida, señores. Si no... queremos perder más B-52 sobre Hanoi y más tropas en Vietnam del sur y Camboya. Y sobre todo, si queremos recuperar a nuestros prisioneros que se cuentan por miles." dice el General y jefe de estado mayor de las Fuerzas Aéreas estadounidenses también mosqueado, admitiendo indirectamente... que la guerra de Vietnam está perdida y lo que se busca, es salir de allí lo antes posible. Cosa en la que Nixon, aunque no le guste nada y no lo admite en voz alta, si lo admite en un momento cómo éste, en privado, respondiendo con un largo suspiro de preocupación "Aaaaaggghhh... ya lo sé, John... ya lo sé. ¿? ¿Y tú, Richard, qué haces aquí?" acaba diciendo Nixon preguntándose por la presencia del Director de la CIA, Helms, en el despacho oval, todo callado y muy serio de brazos cruzados, sentado en uno de los sillones presidenciales, con una carpeta de documentos a su lado. Recogiendo la carpeta con la mano derecha y plantándose ante el Presidente, le dice no sin cierta intriga "¡Ejem! Venía a informarle... sobre "eso", señor Presidente."

"¿Eso?" pregunta Nixon durante un segundo extrañado sin haberlo pillado... hasta que cae en la cuenta, replicando... cómo que no le importa, pero en realidad si, y mucho "Ah, si, ya ya ya. Eso. Caballeros... déjennos solos un momento, por favor. Tengo que hablar. Usted quédese, General. Y tú también, Henry."

El Secretario de Estado y el jefe de gabinete (Rogers y Haldeman) salen del despacho oval, quedándose Nixon junto al director de la CIA (Helms), el consejero de Seguridad Nacional (Kissinger) y el Jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea (Ray). Helms, dándole la carpeta en cuestión... en cuya tapa está mecanografiado con letras bien grandes _Project 2/71: Fase 1. Operation D-X-1_ , y que Nixon empieza a ojear, le dice al Presidente "Le traigo el primer informe... sobre los avances del proyecto..."

Pero entonces, Nixon vuelve a cerrar las tapas de la carpeta, dejándola sobre la mesa presidencial, y andando hacia la parte trasera de la misma, exclama "Espera..." y abriendo el cajón de más abajo del escritorio más famoso del mundo... se encuentra un magnetófono portátil _Sony TC-800B_ con cinta de 1/2 pulgada en funcionamiento, el cual (cómo el mundo sabría a posteriori) grababa todas las conversaciones que allí dentro tenían lugar. Nixon se agacha a darle al botón de stop, deteniéndose la grabación en la cinta magnética, y se reincorpora, serio de verdad, sin que nadie más que quienes están en el despacho oval lo oigan, dice " ... Ahora... ya puedes decírmelo."

" ... El proyecto 2/71, señor Presidente." dice el Director de la CIA, ante la atenta mirada de Kissinger y el General Ray, explicándole a Nixon "La primera fase ya ha sido completada. El... Doctor Mercury, ya tiene uno de los sujetos que necesitaba para la primera fase de su experimento. Y por otro lado..."

"¿Sujetos? Para qué. Y de dónde lo ha sacado." pregunta Nixon sin entender a que se refiere el director de la CIA, respondiéndole éste "Em... con... con un secuestro, señor. En Camboya. Sin testigos ni terceros involucrados en los hechos."

Los avispados, ya lo habréis notado: el director de la CIA acaba de colarle una mentira tan grande cómo las torres gemelas del World trade center, en aquel 1971 en plena construcción. Puede que incluso... el informe que le ha entregado esté lleno de mentiras. ¿Cómo puede ser que incluso al Presidente se lo estén ocultando? Pero... el qué. La respuesta es sencilla: es el director de la CIA. Pero hay cosas... que Nixon sí que ya conoce, porque...

"¡Ja! Que coño les pasa a estos alemanes. Les sobran demasiados... científicos locos y nazis, jajaja." dice Nixon con risa prepotente, pero cortándole enseguida Helms, que le dice "No es un ex nazi, señor Presidente. O tal vez sí, quien sabe. Al Doctor Klauss Von Mercury lo sacamos de Alemania del Este poco antes que los rojos levantaran el muro, señor. Lleva más de una década trabajando para nosotros cómo un autómata. Se considera totalmente apolítico y dice incluso que si pudiera, haría desaparecer a los políticos de la faz de la tierra, porque al contrario que los científicos y... los artistas, sólo traen desgracias."

"Oh, debo sentirme alagado? jajaja." exclama Nixon otra vez sin tomárselo en serio, pero acaba por ponerse, diciendo "Lo cierto... es que choca bastante que todo esto esté coordinado por... un mocoso que todavía es menor de edad. O su papá es alguien muy y muy importante, o es un auténtico superdotado. ¿No podrías presentármelo, a este tal Richard Stravinski?"

Y con una mueca maliciosa, enigmática, en los labios, Helms le responde algo que a Nixon... le disgusta y le intriga por igual, diciendo el director de la CIA "En realidad, es huérfano, señor Presidente. Y... es mejor que no le conozca. ... Nunca. Le puedo asegurar... que no he conocido jamás a ser más oscuro, inteligente y malvado. Hemos hecho un excelente fichaje con él. Tal vez demasiado. Le ofrecimos participar en el proyecto Cóndor... y lo rehusó. Consideraba que para él era demasiado... cómo decirlo... aburrido. Él tenía... ideas todavía más aterradoras para nuestros "amigos" rojos en Sudamérica."

"Bueno... en ese caso... mejor darle lo que pide. Es algo en lo que tengo puestas fuertes esperanzas para darle a esta nación el poder que de verdad se merece. Aunque aun siga sin saber prácticamente nada de en que coño consiste." dice Nixon retumbándose sobre la butaca de cuero tras la mesa Resolute, cuando alza la voz Kissinger, diciendo "Señor Presidente... cuando desde la CIA le presentaron y le pidieron la autorización del proyecto 2/71, ya le explicaron en que consiste."

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé. ¡Ja! Portales dimensionales. ¡Pero si suena a puta ciencia ficción, cómo... cómo en esa serie de televisión que parece que vayan en pijama, la de..." intenta decir Nixon sin salirle el nombre, dándoselo el General de las USAF, que exclama "Star Trek, señor Presidente." y Nixon, emocionándose por momentos, va diciendo "¡Ja! Estos últimos días no he parado de pensar en ello. ¿Os imagináis abriendo un portal de esos en pleno Kremlin, me planto allí, llamo a la puerta y digo _toc toc. Quien es?_ Me preguntaría Brezhnev, y yo exclamaría _Tu puta madre con bragas rojas_ , JAJAJAJA!" se ríe el Presidente exageradamente, tras tan escatológico y estúpido comentario, riendo los demás forzadamente casi por obligación. Pero entonces... Nixon se queda parado, con los ojos cómo un búho, al acabar de leer algo en el informe de la CIA que tiene en las manos... que es imposible; inimaginable; irreal... pero que lo está leyendo in situ, y le confirma que ha sucedido. Pero... el qué? Nixon alza la vista de los papeles, y muy serio, espeta...

" ... Espero que no sea una broma de pésimo gusto, Richard. Qué coño es esto." pregunta el Presidente extrañado de verdad al Director de la CIA, que más serio todavía, le responde "Lo que ha leído, señor Presidente. ... Colón descubrió América hace casi 500 años. Hace menos de 70 años, los hermanos Wright conquistaron el cielo para la humanidad. No hace ni dos años, hemos llegado a la Luna y la estamos explorando. Y ahora... hemos descubierto, por accidente, todo un nuevo mundo, todavía ignoramos si toda una dimensión paralela... gracias al proyecto 2/71."

Esos cuatro hombres de poder, de mucho poder, son conscientes de que lo que se traen entre manos, puede tener unas repercusiones inimaginables. El hecho de llevarlo a cabo con un secreto incluso por encima del máximo nivel, les hace respirar con un poco de tranquilidad para manejar la situación. Pero todos ellos, incluido el director de la CIA, ignorar que quien lo lleva directamente, sobre el terreno, el joven Richard Stravinski, en realidad...

Nixon, ojeando y leyendo deprisa más páginas, y también... un par de fotografías a color distorsionado de la época, de no muy buena calidad, algo borrosas, vuelve a alzar la vista, mirando a los tres hombres que tiene enfrente, diciéndoles...

"¿Qué es esto de... Rondel? ¿Una ciudad de ese mundo paralelo? Que coño, mirando la foto parece el parque Disneyworld de Florida, jajaja" exclama el Presidente con risa algo forzada, pero en el fondo... inquieto de verdad, o tal vez emocionado, o tal vez... con miedo de que algo se sepa, más por el momento y sus circunstancias. El General Ray, intentando quitar tensión, dice serio pero en broma "Sí fuese así, mayor razón para mandar tropas, señor Presidente."

Los cuatro vuelven a reír... con risa que suena forzada. Pero el Director de la CIA, Helms, sigue con su explicación al comandante en Jefe de la Nación líder del "mundo libre", explicándole "Lo muy poco que sabemos por el informe del segundo pelotón de reconocimiento enviado a través del portal instalado en Nebraska... es que ese mundo desconocido y paralelo al nuestro, está habitado. Hay una civilización allí. Afortunadamente para nosotros, mucho más atrasada tecnológicamente, pero... que sigue siendo un total misterio."

"¿? ¿Segundo pelotón? ¿Es que hubo un primero?" pregunta Nixon extrañado por algo que no le cuadra. El Jefe de Inteligencia y el jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea, se miran mutuamente muy serios por un segundo, cómo si ambos se dijeran _se lo dices tú o yo?_ , o en realidad... ambos sepan cosas que ni siquiera al Presidente piensan decirle. Pero es Helms quien "informa" al Presidente, diciéndole "Ejem... eee... El primer pelotón de reconocimiento no pudo cruzar la puerta, señor. Una de las computadoras no se sincronizó correctamente, y... el resultado es que al regresar..."

"Aaaaagghhh... no me lo expliques, no quiero saberlo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y aún así mandaron una segunda misión?" pregunta con enfado evidente el Presidente al Director de la CIA y al General, con el asesor de seguridad nacional observando en silencio la escena, respondiendo Helms... con su versión de los hechos "Fue Stravinski quien insistió... a su manera, y nadie se negó. Nunca nadie se niega a sus órdenes. Además, el Doctor Mercury y su equipo, asegura que los defectos técnicos ya han sido revisados y solucionados. Su portal dimensional, ya funciona correctamente. Es cierto que consume una cantidad de energía descomunal y necesita de al menos un satélite repetidor que pusimos en órbita recientemente, por supuesto... en secreto. Pero cómo está viendo... los resultados saltan a la vista."

"Pero no hemos invertido miles de millones de los contribuyentes para esto. Se os aprobó el proyecto para otro fin muy distinto." dice Kissinger cómo regañando al militar y al jefe de inteligencia, pero enseguida le interrumpe el Presidente sentado tras la mesa Resolute, con la mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa, diciendo "Cierto, Henry. Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga."

Nixon quiere sacar provecho de ese descubrimiento accidental. Ignorando que lo de accidental... cuando el General Ray, espeta "Sea cómo sea, señor Presidente... el Doctor Mercury, con sus experimentos, ha demostrado que es posible. Y nuestros enemigos no han dado señales de que estén enterados. No obstante, también hay que tener en cuenta que es una tecnología todavía con muchas y muy peligrosas limitaciones. Establecer una base avanzada allí, desconociendo lo que nos vamos a encontrar, también puede tener sus riesgos."

"No." Responde Nixon tajante, y alzando el brazo señalando con el dedo índice al General, le advierte "Debemos mandar tropas allí y establecer un campamento base. Joder, pensadlo. Un mundo entero nuevo y desconocido... para nosotros. Con ingentes recursos a nuestra libre disposición. Y sobre todo..." y lo que iba a decir Nixon, lo remata Kissinger, que con una mueca confiada, dice "Del que el mundo no sabe nada. Sólo nosotros."

"Esa será la clave. La prensa últimamente se mete dónde no debe meterse, y cosas que no deberían saberse... llegan a saberse. Es improbable, sí. Pero si llega a saberse... habrá que negarlo categóricamente y el proyecto, suspenderse inmediatamente y borrar cualquier rastro de su existencia. ¿Está claro?" advierte en serio Nixon a sus tres hombres de poder, que lo que se podría llamar a secas _el proyecto_ , tirará adelante mientras sea total y absolutamente secreto. Ante la posibilidad de que se filtre a la opinión pública o caiga en conocimientos de otros países, aunque sean aliados... se abortará todo inmediatamente. Pero mientras tanto...

Por ello, Helms responde con un aparentemente, y resalto lo de aparentemente, resignado "Sí... señor."

"Entonces... explícamelo, Richard. Qué haréis con esto ahora." pregunta Nixon de nuevo más distendido, respondiéndole el Director de la CIA también distendido "Lo que usted diga, señor."

"No no no... Me refiero... una vez nos establezcamos allá... cómo vais a proceder." insiste Nixon esta vez más intrigante, incisivo sobre quien dirige la CIA y el jefe de las Fuerzas Aéreas. El General le responde "Desde el Pentágono y la CIA, ya lo hemos planificado, señor. Dos batallones de infantería para empezar, más un tercero de ingenieros..."

"Tampoco me refería a eso." exclama Nixon ya malhumorado, advirtiendo muy en serio "Este joven diablo, Richard Stravinski... parece estar todavía más loco que yo. Y nadie... puede estar más loco que yo. ... En esto, mando yo. ¿Está claro?"

" ... Sí, señor Presidente." responde Helms igualmente serio y dándose por enterado, explicando "Actuaremos sin pasarnos de ciertos límites. Nos encargaremos de mandar a ese lugar, junto a las fuerzas militares de avanzada... alguien que estudie y analice detenidamente la desconocida civilización que habita allí. Ya hemos seleccionado a uno de nuestros agentes en el extranjero, que nos resultará muy útil. Es..."

La punta de la pirámide está al corriente. O... eso se cree. Porque si a su antecesor (y rival político y personal), a Kennedy, le colaron lo de Bahía Cochinos, a alguien que es todo astucia y egocentrismo... pero cuya capacidad de análisis no era especialmente brillante, también le estaban engañando. Puede que al mismo director de la CIA... Si, suena imposible. Pero así era. Con sólo 18 años, el que no debe de ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado... Sabía muy bien a dónde lo estaba llevando todo. Pero... cómo ha conseguido tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo consigue manejar las teclas del poder tan afinadamente? Y... quién será esa persona que la CIA ha seleccionado para ir al nuevo mundo que el primitivo e incipiente proyecto 2/71 ha descubierto "accidentalmente"? Las casualidades existen, o son, incluso, puras matemáticas. Pero esa casualidad: un hombre, un soldado con una cámara filmando, una película abandonada y rescatada del olvido más de 45 años después... sí, amigos. Las casualidades, existen. Porque ese hombre que el mismísimo Richard Nixon y la CIA han seleccionado y autorizado, y que acompañarán al Doctor Klauss Von Mercury y al muy joven Richard Stravinski en todo un nuevo mundo, es...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Universidad de Waseda, Shinjuku, Tokio, Japón. 8:50 AM hora local**

Él es también demasiado joven para saber tanto... pero en un sentido completamente diferente al del joven diablo sin rabo ni cuernos... pese que algo si que comparten: la edad. Él también tiene 18 años. Su existencia, hasta no hace mucho tiempo, era infinitamente más normal y mundana. Incluso sencilla y sin preocupaciones. Creció y se crío en un Tokio de la posguerra todavía pobre, pero en plena transformación, que dejaba atrás la miseria y precariedad de los primeros años de la posguerra, a la modernización a pasos agigantados para los juegos olímpicos de 1964. Un país que por aquel entonces, cómo él, vivía en la inocencia propia, nada más que el progreso económico y la estabilidad social parecían importar, y todavía menos, lo que aconteciese fuera de sus fronteras.

Pero fue en sus años de bachillerato, cuando notó que su propia generación, o una parte de ella, vivía unos cambios drásticos y radicales. Él pertenecía a la generación del baby boom, que nació sin conocer la guerra y que se encontró en un incipiente estado del bienestar que iba cada vez a más. Los rascacielos en el centro y los bloques de viviendas en la periferia, crecían cómo setas; las autopistas parecían salir de la nada en pocos años, así cómo los vehículos a motor que cada vez las llenaban más. Los trenes se llenaban cada hora punta de salary man que iban a trabajar y regresaban del trabajo, señal que todo el mundo trabajaba, y los primeros trenes de alta velocidad del mundo, los shinkasen, unían el país mucho más rápido. Pero esto, una parte de su propia generación de jóvenes... lo odiaban. Odiaban vivir en una sociedad de mentalidad todavía tan recta y esquemática; odiaban vivir en una sociedad dónde la economía lo era casi todo, y se educaba desde la infancia para ser buenos empleados de empresa, no para formar personas críticas y que pensaran por ellas mismas; odiaban vivir en una sociedad que se había vuelto claramente consumista y las grandes empresas del país iban de la mano del gobierno liberal-conservador del PLD que gobernó Japón durante casi medio siglo. Odiaban, en resumidas cuentas... casi todo lo que era y cómo se vivía en el Japón de su tiempo, dónde el ser diferente, el vivir o pensar de manera alternativa, incluso el tener aficiones, estaba muy mal visto por la sociedad.

Y cuando llegó a la universidad de Waseda con 18 años en la primavera de 1970, vio y conoció de primera mano, a un movimiento de masas estudiantil y claramente de ultra-izquierda, todo un símbolo del Japón de esa época: los _zengakuren_ , que desde 1968 habían protagonizado manifestaciones masivas y muy violentas contra la policía en Tokio y otras ciudades. Pero desde que hace un tiempo, hubo una escisión dentro de los zengakuren, más radical y violenta si cabe, de la que nació un grupo terrorista: el Nihon Sekigun o Ejército Rojo Japonés (a imagen y semejanza de las Brigate Rosse de Italia, Baader-Meinhoff en Alemania del oeste, los Comuneros de Argentina o el GRAPO en España), y eso... no le gustaba nada, porque la violencia es algo, que más que odie... no quiere que crezca y se reproduzca. El entorno... le empujó a entrar y actuar sin querer. El resultado, fue el ser golpeado y detenido por la policía en una manifestación violenta en verano de 1970... y terminar encerrado varios días, sin derecho a un abogado ni a una llamada siquiera. Hasta que al cabo de unos días... le sacaron de allí, y un hombre maduro bastante enigmático de traje a la última moda, se identifició con su placa: pertenecía a Seguridad Pública. Le ofrecieron un trato que se vio obligado a aceptar sí o sí: le soltarían cómo si nunca pasase nada... pero de ahora en adelante, se convertiría en confidente para la policía sobre lo que se cuece internamente en el seno de los zengakuren. No le pagan nada ni le benefician en nada: todo es tan solo... a cambio de su libertad y de poder llevar una vida, entre comillas, normal.

Aunque de un tiempo a esta parte, dos cosas cambian, en él y en su faceta de informador para Seguridad Pública. En esto último, que le piden que averigüe algo, lo que sea, sobre el Ejército Rojo Japonés. Algo que ignora que que no sólo preocupa a las autoridades japonesas, sino a...

Y lo otro, es su lento pero imparable desengaño con ese movimiento, y el ver que su protesta no estaba sirviendo absolutamente para nada. La abrumadora mayoría de los japoneses, pasaban olímpicamente de los zengakuren, en un país que en aquel 1971 ya había alcanzado unas cotas de desarrollo y prosperidad que eran la envidia de casi todo el mundo. Protestar en un país que tenía todo lo básico más que cubierto, dónde había trabajo, paz y seguridad, aunque la libertad era algo... apostillada, hacía que la mayoría de los japoneses, no comulgaran ni hicieran caso de esas ideas ultras, viniesen de la izquierda o de la derecha. Su lucha... había sido una lucha inútil.

Y es que él, el joven de 18 años y estudiante en la Universidad de Waseda... Kenichi Itami, el que 12 años en el futuro sería padre de un niño llamado Youji... en esta mañana de mayo de 1971, siendo un joven de 18 años y a poco de cumplir 19, acude a una clase de antropología sociocultural, que a primera vista, suena una cosa terriblemente aburrida, y para muchos de sus compañeros, es así. Pero para él... le resulta muy interesante. Pero no por querer aprender y ya está. Sino por querer... rebatir y discutir. ¿El qué? El joven Kenichi Itami, que se parece a su futuro hijo más en el carácter que en lo físico, ya que en este aspecto, sus rasgos son diferentes (cara más redonda, ojos más oscuros, cabello castaño largo y algo despeinado, constitución no demasiado alta ni fuerte, pero en buena forma), está sentado en uno de los pupitres de la tercera fila por delante, al lado del pasillo central del aula, vestido con camisa roja de manga corta de cuello abierto, pantalones tejanos oscuros de pata de elefante y zapatillas Converse azules algo desgastadas. Una pinta normal de chico normal, cómo muchos de los jóvenes en esa masificada aula universitaria con cerca del centenar de alumnos (unos con pinta más psicodélica o hippie, otros con chándal por pertenecer a algún equipo deportivo de la universidad, otros... con pintas rebeldes entre comillas, pero rebeldes... políticos. En otras palabras, hay zengakuren en el aula.)

Mientras, el profesor, andando libro en mano por el pasillo central del aula; un tipo bajo, calvo y con gafas, con traje oscuro barato que le va corto, va dando, pausada y lentamente, la lección...

"Si analizamos el estudio del prominente profesor, y padre de la antropología norteamericana, el Doctor Alfred Kroeber, y su prominente aportación a este campo a principios de siglo, con lo que llamamos área cultural, y configuración cultural, sentó las bases de buena parte de la antropología cultural moderna, y en su propio país, a un cierto cambio de imagen y perspectiva, respecto a los pueblos indígenas, a los que hasta entonces, se les trataba poco más que cómo a bestias. Cómo ya habrán leído, señores y señoritas, este prominente científico en el campo que nos ocupa, fue especialmente recordado por su trabajo de investigación con Ishi, el considerado último superviviente de la tribu de los Yahi, situada en la actual California, y al que estudió e incluso convivió cómo uno más de su familia, hasta su muerte por tuberculosis en 1916. ... ¿Alguna pregunta?" lanza el profesor alzando la vista y arreglándose un poco las gafas caídas sobre su nariz, en pose de viejo profesor que es, alzando la mano uno de los estudiantes, uno alto y delgaducho con gafas, que exclama "¿Ese no es un ejemplo claro de visión colonialista y etnocéntrica sobre los pueblos indígenas de América por parte del hombre blanco?"

Entonces, el joven Kenichi Itami, con cara y pose de aburrido, con un codo sobre su mesa y la mano en la mejilla, cómo si lo que allí se estuviese estudiando... ya lo supiese de memoria, espeta "Si se hubiera comportado cómo los hombres blancos que dices, directamente se los habría cargado. El Doctor Kroeber trató a ese indígena cómo a un ser humano igual. Se llama compasión." dice Kenichi con una mueca burlona en su cara... que en mucho, puede recordar a la de su futuro hijo, Youji Itami, pero obviamente, mucho más joven. El viejo profesor, que sonríe tímidamente, porque el joven Kenichi es su mejor alumno, dice "Mmmm... cómo siempre, señor Itami, sus puntos de vista son críticos y dan que pensar. ¿Quiere aportar algo a... este debate antropológico?"

"Nada en especial. Tan sólo..." pero antes de que pueda seguir hablando el que sería el padre del futuro capitán Otaku de las JSDF en Falmart, en el aula universitaria, uno de los estudiantes más contestatarios, un tipo de cabello muy largo, chaqueta y pantalón de pana y camisa negra ... pero a quien Kenichi ya tiene calado (cómo lo va a demostrar), con una soflama un tanto apasionada, o cómo si fuera más bien... una pose, exclama altisonante "¡No queremos escuchar a un traidor! ¡Y tampoco queremos escuchar esa basura de un cerdo yanqui asesino e imperialista!"

"Agh... ya empezamos." se dice Kenichi en voz baja para sí mismo con estúpida cara de hartazgo y entornando los ojos, siguiendo el estudiante de ultraizquierda (perteneciente a los zengakuren), que sigue con su disco rallado, gritando "¡El socialismo y la revolución de todos los pueblos del mundo, es lo único que debe valer para el estudio de la humanidad, y la ÚNICA perspectiva que debe prevalecer! ¡De que nos sirve esta educación burguesa capitalista que no nos lleva a la meta de la felicidad universal!?" y entonces, Kenichi, girándose hacia ese apasionado estudiante revolucionario dos filas más atrás que él (o que se cree que es un revolucionario), todo pasota y aburrido, sin tomárselo en serio, le dice "Ya... lo has memorizado del libro rojo de Mao, no? ¿Se liga mucho con eso?"

Algunas risas se desatan entre muchos estudiantes. Muchos ya conocen a Kenichi y su sentido de la ironía, pero sobre todo... su inteligencia y carácter de no arrugarse ante nadie; así cómo... ser alguien que no sigue nadie más que su propia conciencia, o en otras palabras... que no es siervo de nadie ni tampoco quiere ser amo de nadie. Las risas de algunos provocan que al zengakuren vestido al más puro estilo progre, se le ponga la cara roja y se le hinche una vena por momentos, espetando con enfado "¡CÁLLATE! ¡Un traidor cómo tú jamás lo va a entender!"

"¡Para entender hay que saber!" le replica el joven padre del no nacido todavía Youji Itami, con contundencia, haciendo callar y enfadar todavía más al zengakuren, poniéndole Kenichi las ideas claras, le explica "Tú y los tuyos sólo es dedicáis a repetir cómo loros lo que leéis en ese librito rojo que no tiene ningún sentido. Te lo explicaré para que lo entiendas. ... Según la teoría evolutiva de Darwin, el ser humano proviene del mono. El mono es un animal. Y los animales no actúan por ideología, actúan por supervivencia. Y el ser humano... es un animal. Más inteligente que los demás, pero también... territorial y posesivo, cómo animal que es. La ideología es sólo la excusa para tapar la territorialidad. _Homo homini lupus_ , "camarada."" acaba diciendo Kenichi con ironía muy pujante, desatando de nuevos risas entre algunos estudiantes en el aula universitaria, la sonrisilla cómplice del profesor... y la cara del zengakuren todavía más roja de vergüenza y rabia, con la vena de la sien más hinchada si cabe, gritando otra vez ya sin saber que contestar "Ca... ¡Cállate! ¡No pienso escucharte, burgués traidor!"

"Oh, por favor. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo? Tu padre es banquero y tu madre va con abrigo de bisón. ¿A quien quieres tomar el pelo?" exclama Kenichi Itami haciéndose el pasota pero soltando una puya que no deja de ser una verdad cómo un templo, con el enfado y sonrojo de rabia y vergüenza a partes iguales en la cara del supuesto revolucionario que ya no puede esconder, siguiendo Kenichi "Eres un hijo de papá que se ha metido a revolucionario cuando tú mismo conduces un coche nuevo pagado por tu papaito, llevas un reloj de marca caro también pagado por tu papaito y viajas al extranjero, todo pagado por tu papaito. ¿Qué sabrás tú lo que es ser un revolucionario? ¡Cuando seas huérfano y tengas que trabajar a media jornada para pagarte los estudios, entonces me lo cuentas!"

Muchos de sus compañeros de clase arrancan a aplaudir... porque también tienen calado a ese supuesto compañero revolucionario, que cómo bien ha dicho Kenichi, tiene mucho más de burgués que de proletario (cosa muy común en esa época), y éste, acorralado y con la cara tan roja que parece que le vaya a estallar, grita "¡Se acabó! ¡ESTÁS ACABADO, ME OYES!?"

"Señores..." dice el viejo profesor, intentando poner paz entre dos de sus alumnos descontrolados, pero Kenichi, todo seguro de si mismo, espeta con sarcasmo "Oh, que original. Cuando quieras. Recuerda que estoy en el club de judo de la universidad y ya he pasado del sexto dan. ¿Quieres que te de un consejo, "camarada"? Te recomiendo que eso que tienes encima los hombros, lo uses más de vez en cuando. Es gratis, lo sabías?"

"Hijo de... ¡TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MI, MALDITO CAPITALISTA!?" estalla el estudiante zengakuren sin casco ni palo pero igualmente con ganas de armar jaleo, ya rojo cómo un pimiento de rabia, poniéndose de nuevo en medio el profesor, que exclama "¡Señores..." y Kenichi, con una respuesta contundente, pero también... reflexiva, le replica "¡Deja de discutir lo que no sabes discutir! ¡Y deja de creer en algo, sea comunismo o lo contrario, porque no vas a salvar a la humanidad con eso! ... Para mi no vale la pena creer en nada. Todo muere tarde o temprano. Prefiero creer en lo que de verdad importa y nos mantiene vivos."

"¡Señores, basta!" grita el profesor para parar algo que faltaba poco para llegar a una tangana, pero consiguiendo que ambos jóvenes se sienten de nuevo y se ignoren mutuamente, diciendo el profesor "No toleraré mas discusiones incontroladas en mi aula. Esto es la universidad, un templo del conocimiento, no un patio de colegio. Aquí se habla de ciencia, no sólo de política e ideas. Así que se acabó este leve debate. ... Ahora lean y repasen el texto que encontrarán en la página 168 del bloque de textos de la asignatura en silencio. Al terminar, preguntaré a algunos de ustedes un breve resumen y las ideas principales. Tienen diez minutos."

La clase universitaria vuelve a la normalidad y al silencio, impuesto eso sí, por el profesor y catedrático. Kenichi Itami se centra, cómo si nada hubiese pasado, en el texto en cuestión... pero no sin estar un tanto inquiero en el fondo, por que le pueden tener preparado los zengakuren. Aunque tampoco tiene de que preocuparse... porque él, cómo confidente obligado de la Seguridad Pública, está bajo su protección. Y eso se lo confirma... cuando el profesor, andando lenta y pausadamente por el pasillo central del aula, deja rápida y sin que nadie más que el propio Kenichi se de cuenta, un pequeño papelito plegado sobre su mesa, que está pegada al pasillo de en medio de la clase. El profesor, que es obvio que también debe ser informador de Seguridad Pública, sigue cómo si nada por su camino, en total silencio. Kenichi abre el papelito, y sólo encuentra unas muy escuetas instrucciones. Dentro de dos horas, con alguien que ya conoce, en un lugar determinado. Alguien que le obligaron a conocer y a trabajar para él. Pero que en realidad...

 _*** Dos horas después: cafetería "Coffe House Rouen", Ōta-ku, Tokio, Japón.***_

 _11:40 AM hora local_

Al terminar la clase, ha salido pitando sin pararse a hablar con nadie. A los pocos que le paran a preguntar si tiene tiempo o van juntos a tal o cual sitio, les dice que tiene un trabajo a media jornada y no puede llegar tarde. Los zengakuren ya sospechan y no han confirmado todavía que sea un informador de la Policía. Pero no sospecha que lo es para Seguridad Pública, y un informador mucho más eficiente de lo que pueda aparentar en un principio.

Se ha puesto el casco blanco, se ha montado sobre su moto roja de segunda mano _Yamaha YCS-1_ del '67, y ha emprendido camino, largo y tortuoso por un tráfico que no hace más que crecer y crecer en los últimos años, desde Waseda, al oeste del distrito de Shinjuku... hacia un lugar del distrito de Ota-ku, al este de la capital japonesa y muy cerca de la bahía de Tokio. Una cafetería entre calles estrechas de estilo occidental, que recuerda más a una extraña mezcla entre una cervecería de Munich y un Pub inglés, con todo su mobiliario y decoración en madera barnizada, con unos pocos cuadros al óleo de paisajes y anuncios antiguos europeos de principios de siglo; con sólo dos dependientes, una chica joven de larga cabellera oscura y un señor maduro japonés pero con un complicado bigote al más puro estilo de _british gentleman_ de la Inglaterra victoriana. No es un local al que alguien cómo él vaya nunca (más que nada porque las consumiciones no son nada baratas), pero dónde se suelen encontrar al menos una o dos veces al mes, quien en Seguridad Pública, es su contacto, pero también... su carcelero, porque o hace lo que le pide y le manda... o ya puede olvidarse de la universidad.

Entra en el local, y la dependienta, tan joven cómo él, ya se postra muy educádamente, con un _irashaimase_. Al ser ya mayo y hacer un poco de calor, pide un te helado. Se sienta, siempre en la misma silla y en la misma mesa de una hilera de seis mesas al lado del escaparate que da a la calle. En dos minutos le traen su consumisión y echa un primer sorbo. Su "jefe", por llamarlo de alguna manera, parece que llega un poco tarde. Hasta que...

Un coupe deportivo gris de motor potente y ronco, un _Nissan Skyline 2000GT-X_ del '70,viene desde arriba lentamente por la estrecha calle... hasta detenerse y aparcar justo enfrente del escaparate. La puerta derecha, la del conductor, se abre y se baja un hombre ya maduro, japonés, no especialmente alto pero si fuerte, con cabello un tanto largo y canoso con pronunciado flequillo sobre la frente y cejas espesas, y vestido con cierto estilo, con traje de pantalón acampanado y chaqueta morados con jersey fino amarillo de cuello alto debajo... y peculiares gafas de sol de montura metálica cromada con lentes amarillentas. (Un tipo cuyo aspecto, recuerda bastante al del comandante de Policía Bunmei Miroto en _Jin Roh_ ). El hombre en cuestión, entre en el local... y curiosamente, ninguno de los dos dependientes le dice nada (quizás porque ya saben quien es y cómo deben actuar ante él), anda tan tranquilo... hasta sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, cara a cara, con el joven Kenichi Itami... dejando sobre la mesa una cajetilla de Marlboro con un reluciente y cromado Zippo encima. Un "insignificante" detalle en el que Kenichi aún no ha caído, pero tal vez mi querido lector, acaba de darse cuenta que...

El joven que en un futuro tendría un hijo llamado Youji Itami, mirando a su izquierda, a la calle, suelta seriamente " ... Por qué me llamas ahora. Los he abandonado y sospechan claramente de mi que soy confidente vuestro. Cualquier día serán muchos más que yo y me mandarán al hospital o al cementerio."

"Entonces, por qué estás aquí." le pregunta con una voz un tanto profunda y madura el hombre sin nombre, del cual sólo sabemos que es agente de Seguridad Pública... y que Kenichi todavía desconoce su identidad. El joven estudiante de antropología, devuelve la mirada hacia el viejo oficial de Policía, diciéndole no con poca mala cara "Vosotros me obligáis."

"Y te mantenemos con vida y a salvo. Si se les ocurre hacerte algo, se verán con sus huesos en la cárcel. Forma parte del trato." le suelta el oficial se Seguridad Pública con confianza y tranquilidad evidente, que en ningún momento se ha identificado ni se identifica cómo tal (estando en un sitio público con otra gente...). Kenichi Itami, tranquilo pero irritado, echando un trago de su vaso de te helado, le responde "¿Trato es sinónimo de chantaje?"

"¿Y hacer que te expulsaran de la universidad y decepcionar a tus difuntos padres hubiese sido bueno para ti, Itami?" le responde irónico al mismo tiempo el que podríamos llamar el hombre extraño, sin que Kenichi le diga nada, porque ese es precisamente uno de los favores que les debe a Seguridad Pública después de su detención cuando si estuvo involucrado con los zengakuren: que no le expulsaran de la universidad. El hombre extraño, echa mano de la cajetilla de Marlboro, sacando un cigarrillo de tabaco rubio, metiéndoselo entre los labios; y con el Zippo reluciente, se lo enciende, todo de un modo bastante elegante. Echando una primera calada de nicotina y la primera bocanada de humo por la nariz, sujetando el cigarrillo humeante entre los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha, le suelta ya intrigante a Kenichi...

" ... Quiero que entiendas algo. No te escogimos por estar metido en los Zengakuren. Sino porque nos dimos cuenta... que estás muy por encima de ellos. No... tú te diste cuenta. A parte, de que en el fondo... los odias." dice intrigante el hombre de Seguridad Pública al joven estudiante, que mirando serio y revolviendo el vaso de te y los cubitos de hielo con la cucharilla, responde serio pero también con tristeza "Procuro no odiar a nadie. El odio sólo trae problemas. Pero sí que odio cualquier violencia, sea la que sea. No me gustan los policías, menos aún los militares. Y cuando me enteré que una parte de ellos, se habían hecho terroristas, yo..."

"No, no... no. Te saliste porque eres un joven mucho más inteligente que la mayoría. Pero tienes un defecto." dice intrigante el "hombre extraño", que echando elegantemente otra calada al cigarrillo y una larga y espesa bocanada de humo por la boca, sentencia "Esa inteligencia... no la pones al servicio de una causa."

"¿De que sirve una causa si sólo trae más males de los que ya existen?" replica Kenichi con enfado, y terminándose el te helado y dejando el vaso vacío con los cubitos medio derretidos con un golpe sobre la mesa, el Policía Secreto japonés, con ironía cruel, le responde "¿Estás harto?" a lo que Kenichi, mirándole ya serio de verdad, sin tapujos, mirando a los ojos ocultos tras esas gafas de sol de cristales amarillos, le suelta...

"Trabajas para Seguridad Pública. Cómo sicario del gobierno que eres, dudo que puedas entender a que me refiero." dice con Kenichi ya con evidente enfado a ese hombre de comportamiento misterioso y elegante, que con una igualmente misteriosa risa entre dientes, le responde "Mfmfmf... lo entiendo, Kenichi. Lo entiendo. Pero... no te lo estoy preguntando cómo agente de Seguridad Pública."

"¿Qué?" pregunta Kenichi habiéndose quedado un poco descolocado por esas repentinas palabras. Cree y quiere creer que le estará tomando el pelo, o eso pensaría cualquiera... pero él, Kenichi Itami, resulta ser que no es uno cualquiera, y cierta "gente" que ni sospecha, ya lo sabe. ¿O tiene relación con algo más? Con...

El hombre extraño que acaba de rebelarle que no es exactamente lo que le ha hecho creer hasta ahora, echa otra calada mirando intrigante al joven estudiante que es más que eso, y acercándose un poco a él, con el codo derecho sobre la mesa, le dice muy en serio en voz baja a Kenichi " ... Te propongo una oferta. Aunque... para que tergiversar las palabras si ya sabes que es una orden que jamás podrás rechazar. A cambio... puedes recibir una suculenta prima, y si lo quieres... uno de esos." dice señalando con el cigarrillo humeante hacia la calle tras el ventanal: a su coche deportivo _Nissan Skyline_ aparcado justo enfrente. Pero Kenichi, haciendo una mueca con los ojos cerrados, los abre, y le responde con ironía "No, gracias. A mi me van más las motocicletas."

En ese instante, Kenichi se da cuenta que el hombre de Seguridad Publica, o que tal vez... Le mira fijamente sin decir nada, cómo queriendo que él mismo lo adivine por su cuenta. Una mirada indescifrable y oculta tras las lentes amarillentas de las gafas, con el reflejo de la luz en los vidrios. Cuando, Kenichi, que tampoco es que le haga falta pensarlo mucho... llega a una conclusión que a primera vista, parece acertada. Pero en realidad...

Porque el futuro padre de Youji Itami, con sorpresa inicial, pero después con enfado e incluso... indignación, exclama...

" ... Queréis que me meta en el Ejército Rojo Japonés. ¿Es eso? Ya te he dicho que ya sospechan y mucho de mi. Para ellos soy un traidor, ni yo tampoco quiero saber nada más de esos fanáticos. ¡Y todavía menos, de su facción más radical! ¡Son terroristas, no lo entiende!? ¡De ellos no podréis protegerme!" grita Kenichi enfadado de verdad, golpeando con un puñetazo sobre la mesa, con tanta fuerza que el vaso vacío pega un bote y vuelca, desparramándose un pequeño charco de agua. Pero para sorpresa del progenitor del aún no nacido capitán Otaku, el oficial del gobierno, le responde con seguridad e intriga "Jajajaja... no... Jamás dejaríamos que un diamante en bruto cómo tú cayera en un trabajo tan bajo cómo ese. Seguridad Pública lo haría. Pero nosotros no. Valoramos la vida de quien es realmente útil y se la merece."

" ... De qué está hablando." pregunta Kenichi sin haber, esta vez sí, entendido a que se refiere ese, nunca mejor dicho, extraño hombre, que en silencio, con cabizbajo con la luz reflejándose en los lentes amarillos... coge con la mano izquierda el Zippo y se lo da a Kenichi, que sin entender nada de nada, lo coge... dándose cuenta enseguida que en la parte de abajo, hay inscripciones en inglés, y un minúsculo logotipo: _Property of U.S. government. U.S. agents Commissioned_. El logotipo en cuestión, minúsculo, casi inapreciable; es...

" ... Q... qué es esto? ... ¿La CIA?" pregunta Kenichi sin entender nada de nada, algo que jamás le suele ocurrir, y devolviendo el zippo al hombre que ahora sí, se confirma que es más que un oficial de Seguridad Pública, porque éste le responde "Trabajo para ellos cómo agente doble. Y ahora... tú también."

¿Pero que clase de broma es esta? Es lo que se le pasa ahora mismo por la cabeza al joven estudiante japonés, que no sabe si pensar si no es todo una broma de muy mal gusto, o que en realidad piensan que es idiota... pero no, amigos, no es así. Kenichi, indignado, se levanta de sopetón de la silla y cogiendo el casco de moto con intención de marcharse de allí y no volver nunca más, exclama "Olvídelo. Y no me vea más, porque no pienso volver. Se acabó."

"Quédate dónde estás." espeta muy en serio el misterioso agente doble, consiguiendo que Kenichi no se marche, diciéndole "A partir de ahora, tú vida es demasiado importante... cómo para dejarla libre. Igual que los japoneses."

Kenichi está atrapado y sin posibilidad alguna de escapatoria. Ese hombre tiene poder para decidir sobre su suerte, su destino e incluso su vida, y no puede escapar e ignorarle por muy fuerte que lo desee. De malas maneras, vuelve a dejar el casco sobre la mesa de madera barnizada, diciéndole el todavía hombre extraño sin nombre, mientras apaga la colilla del cigarrillo en un cenicero sobre la mesa "Mfmfmf... vamos, siéntate. ... Estudias antropología, no es cierto? La cultura japonesa nada "tenía" que ver con la judeocristiana de occidente. No... quería decir... con la capitalista y liberal de occidente. Pero tras una deshonrosa y vergonzante derrota en una guerra que Japón no podía ganar... aceptáis esa cultura ajena a la vuestra de buena gana, y ahora, la milenaria nación del sol naciente, aislada del resto del mundo por siglos, vive cómodamente en su nueva "lucha". La lucha por la producción, la exportación, las reservas de divisas y de oro, la competitividad empresarial. ... Habéis aceptado cómo corderos sumisos lo que "nosotros" hemos querido que seáis. Una rica y prospera nación capitalista y "democrática" de productores y consumidores. Sin derecho a ser nada más que nuestros protegidos."

Kenichi ha entendido perfectamente todo lo que ese hombre extraño del que quizás jamás llegue a conocer su nombre... si es que tiene un nombre auténtico, y sin embargo, algo le ha sonado realmente extraño: ¿Por qué se lo ha dicho... en segunda persona? ¿Es que ese hombre no es japonés o no se considera a si mismo japonés? Pero Kenichi, responde entonces... a la defensiva, cómo él sabe hacerlo: intentando poner al otro en su sitio, y lo intenta, aunque sea extraño para él, defendiendo a sus compatriotas nipones, exclamando cómo un joven sabelotodo "¡Ja! ¿De verdad se cree que Japón es sólo eso? Cómo puedes ver ante ti... no todos los japoneses somos iguales. Los hay que también pensamos por nuestra cuenta y vivimos por nuestra cuenta. Por eso "estáis" perdiendo la guerra en Vietnam. En este mundo, por si no lo sabíais, no todos están dispuestos a ser los corderos sumisos de nadie. Aunque usen la guerra para conseguirlo."

El hombre extraño, bajándose de hombros y haciendo una mueca en sus labios, le responde... no sólo con ironía, sino con intriga "No siempre se puede ganar, muchacho. Que le vamos a hacer. Eso ya ha sido más culpa... de los estúpidos políticos, tanto de un lado cómo del otro. Sólo saben perder el tiempo. Pero aquí, muchacho... no estamos hablando de una guerra inútil. Se trata... de explorar un nuevo mundo."

"¿Y para eso necesitan un estudiante de antropología?" replica Kenichi Itami con mala cara, denotando sin ninguna duda que no soporta que le usen de esa manera, y cabizbajo, apretando los puños, añade "No tiene sentido. ¿A dónde diablos queréis llevarme? ¿Para qué? Soy demasiado joven, no tengo experiencia, y sobre todo... NO TENGO GANAS DE SER EL ESCLAVO DE NADIE!" le grita Kenichi a la cara al hombre que ahora sabemos que también pertenece a la CIA, que sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, arreglándose las peculiares y setenteras gafas de sol sobre su nariz, le dice tan tranquilo "Pasaremos a recogerte en 48 horas. Estés... dónde estés. Los de arriba ya han decidido por ti. Sí, necesitamos un antropólogo, que también... tenga conocimientos de política y sociedad feudal. Pero sobre todo... necesitamos a alguien listo. Alguien que sepa descifrar rápidamente idiomas extranjeros, incluso lenguas muertas; y que, cómo no... sepa escribir y hablar inglés con acento americano, perfectamente."

"¿Qué?" pregunta el joven padre del futuro Youji Itami con sorpresa... porque acaba de darse cuenta, de que le han estado vigilando mucho más tiempo del que se cree, porque el hombre de Seguridad Pública, la CIA, la... o todo a la vez, le explica "De jovencito solías coger el tren para ir muy cerca de la base aérea americana de Tachikawa, donde enfrente mismo había una tienda de objetos de segunda mano de la propia base. Pantalones tejanos; gafas de sol; encendedores; medias de nailon; discos; ... cómics. Solías comprar muchos. Tanto el manga japonés cómo los cómics de súper héroes americanos, siempre te han interesado mucho. Gracias a esos cómics, aprendiste rápido el idioma. Y también... perfeccionaste el acento, hablando con el propietario de la tienda, con quien hiciste buena amistad."

Kenichi está pasmado. No puede creerse que sepan de él de tanto tiempo atrás. Pero... para que le han vigilado a él? ¿Por qué? Entre su estupefacción, espeta "Q... cómo sabe que..."

"Porque Seguridad Pública detuvo a ese hombre... por petición "nuestra". Es decir... norteamericana. ... Era un espía del KGB en Japón, asignado para vigilar de cerca, esa y otras muchas bases estadounidenses por todo el país. ... Murió "misteriosamente"" el hombre extraño le suelta esto último... cómo si fuese un mensaje subliminal, que Kenichi, capta enseguida; porque echando un suspiro de hartazgo con los ojos cerrados, los abre de nuevo, mirando serio de verdad, cara a cara, a su interlocutor, diciéndole "Aaaagghhhh... Ya veo. ... Entonces no tengo opción para elegir, verdad?"

"Mfmfmf... Buen chico. Sabíamos que eras listo. Y al trabajar para nosotros..." dice con sonrisilla malevola e incluso un punto inquietante en sus labios y en su tono, y mientras se saca un nuevo cigarrillo de la cajetilla, metiéndoselo entre los labios y se lo enciende con el Zippo, Kenichi le suelta con ironía "Sin yo saberlo, dígalo todo." y su interlocutor, con la luz reflejándose en los lentes y el cigarrillo humeante entre los labios, en pose verdadermente intrigante, le suelta... algo que, querido lector, ya te es familiar, porque...

" ... Trabajar para un completo imbécil, puede volverte también imbécil. Pero nosotros estamos aquí, para que los imbéciles del mundo, hagan exactamente lo que nosotros queremos que hagan." y ante estas palabras, que para un joven progenitor de Youji Itami que más de dos décadas después, iba a encontrar la muerte en unas circunstancias muy misteriosas... resultan incomprensibles incluso para él, porque no les encuentra sentido, en realidad llevan a un sentido: ... a quien hay realmente detrás del reclutamiento de Kenichi Itami. El misterioso hombre, o más bien... enviado especial del que no debe de ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado, echando una nueva calada al cigarrillo y la larga e hipnótica bocanada de humo siguiente, suelta con malevola sonrisilla entre dientes "Tranquilo... mfmfmfmf. Por eso ahora estás con nosotros. No eres ningún imbécil ni jamás lo has sido. Considérate... un joven talento al que vamos a pulir."

"No sé que queréis de mi, ni a dónde queréis mandarme. Pero una cosa que os quede clara desde el primer momento. ... Me digáis lo que me digáis... siempre sigo mi propio criterio." advierte Kenichi, muy en serio, que aunque sea muy joven, tiene muy claro que no se deja manosear por nadie... a no ser, que sea bajo amenaza, cómo le está pasando. Pero la respuesta del enviado del innombrable, es más intrigante si cabe para Kenichi, porque le suelta "Él ya sabía que dirías eso. ... Pero no debes pensar en eso ahora. Porque no vamos a mandarte a ningún lugar lejano de "este" mundo."

"¿? ¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunta Kenichi intrigado del todo, sentimiento que ya es máximo, cuando ese hombre extraño, muy extraño, se levanta, recoge la cajetilla de Marlboro y el zippo, metiéndoselos bajo su chaqueta morada, y apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero, le suelta "Cuando llegues... lo entenderás. Cómo lo entendió tu padre, mfmfmf."

El hombre extraño se marcha con esa misteriosa sonrisa entre dientes, del local de estilo europeo, dejando a aquel joven de 18 años y futuro padre de Youji Itami... boquiabierto, sin palabras. Ve cómo desde afuera, le lanza una última sonrisa maliciosa, inquietante de verdad, antes de subirse al _Nissan Skyline_ deportivo y se marche de allí... para no volverse a ver jamás. ¿Quien era este extraño y misterioso hombre? ¿Cual era su identidad? Porque acaban de decirle, algo que no creía que supiese nadie más que él... y que escondía a Seguridad Pública y a todos el mundo, pero él conoce porque se lo dijo: que su padre era...

¿Que le depara el destino a ese joven que ignora por completo lo que vendrá a partir de ese momento? Y lo que le depara... dentro de muchos años? Es para él, un completo misterio, cómo lo es... él mismo. ¿Es más de lo que sabemos hasta ahora? ¿Y... qué "era" su padre? ¿Acaso tendrá algo que ver con...

 _ **-TIEMPO PRESENTE-**_

 _ **16 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX + 2**_

 **El Pentágono, Arlington, Virginia, Estados Unidos. 9:00 AM hora local**

Que sensación tan humillante. Huir, cuando en su diccionario profesional jamás ha existido esa palabra; le cabrea tanto... Él, el mejor entre los mejores, quién se le podría llamar a secas "el soldado", sin más, tuvo que salir huyendo de aquel agujero bajo tierra, para salvarse él, sus hombres, y el importante prisionero, o civil, o... friki rarito que sacaron de ahí dentro, antes de que todo aquello volara por los aires, con una explosión tan potente, que creía que no lo iban a contar. Sí... que sensación tan humillante. Y no sólo por él; las unidades que participaron; todo un Ejército, unas Fuerzas Armadas, las más poderosas del mundo... humilladas e insultadas de forma tan descarada. La primera vez en toda su corta pero intensísima carrera militar... en que ha sufrido en sus propias carnes, la maldita palabra: derrota.

Pero en esa incursión, obtuvieron una información, que a simple vista, es pequeña, insignificante; pero que es de una importancia vital, y obligará a los de arriba... muy arriba... a tomar decisiones. Algo que "el diablo" ya ha tenido en cuenta, o incluso...

Sólo han pasado 24 horas de esa operación militar gigantesca en Blackforest Village, Nebraska... y a penas ha tenido tiempo para descansar. Tampoco ha redactado ningún informe de la misión, ni confidencial, ni altamente confidencial, ni top secret... porque le han ordenado partir inmediatamente, a él y sus hombres, para Washington, o más exactamente, al otro lado del río Potomac: al Pentágono. Sin a penas tiempo para asimilar que está ocurriendo, pese a que es consciente que pertenecer a una de las más importantes unidades del SOCOM, o lo que es lo mismo, de Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, tiene estas cosas, tanto en acción cómo fuera de servicio: la confidencialidad y el secreto, también forman parte de la estrategia militar, y resultan vitales para la victoria. Aunque una victoria, ahora mismo... demasiado lejana y ni siquiera sin saber contra quien. O quizás...

Ahora, él, el teniente primero Charles Smith, limpio y bien peinado... y bien elegante, al ir con el uniforme de servicio o ASU de clase A del US Army o _blue dress_ , cuyo pecho, en el lado izquierdo, luce repleto de gafetes de condecoración y con hasta cuatro insignias: paracaidista, asalto aéreo, fuerzas especiales y Ranger; en el derecho, el aguilette azul en el hombro, otras condecoraciones extranjeras (británicas y canadienses); en las solapas de la chaqueta, los discos de insignia, y en las hombreras del uniforme, las insignias de rango que le identifican cómo teniente primero, y por tanto, cómo oficial. Finalmente, en la cabeza, la boina militar negra, en cuya solapa, luce la insignia y emblema del SFOC-D, o lo que es lo mismo, de los Delta Force: la bayoneta negra enmarcada dentro la punta de flecha roja, bajo la inscripción Airborne.

Pese a ir perfectamente uniformado, sin el más mínimo error en la disposición de todos los elementos de su uniforme, y de que él, sea lo que es... estar ahora en una situación así, hasta para él es chocante. Ahora, el teniente Smith, se encuentra en una sala oscura indeterminada del Pentágono, sentado en una silla a un lado de la mesa... cubierta de potentes focos que le apuntan directamente a la cara. Al otro lado de la mesa... hay al menos otras tres personas, de las que sólo puede, por la intensa luz que casi le ciega, distinguirlas de cuello para abajo: no puede verles el rostro. Dos de ellas, van de uniforme de alta graduación, uno de la Marina y otro del Ejército... y una tercera, de traje y corbata. En pocas palabras... cualquiera podría pensar, que es cómo un interrogatorio, casi una tortura, a un peligroso criminal. Cosa que también se lo confirma por tener tras suyo, levantados y muy muy serios y firmes, dos policías militares, uno del ejército y otro de las Fuérzas Aéreas, en uniforme de camuflaje y chaleco negro.

Es el primero de una serie de interrogatorios rápidos para esclarecer lo que ha pasado, está pasando... y pasará. Porque no es ni ha sido el único que ha tenido que ver en todo esto.

 _*** Primer interrogatorio. 9:00 AM hora local***_

"Teniente Primero Charles Smith. Asignado al primer destacamento operacional de Fuerzas Especiales Delta, del Mando de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército de los Estados Unidos." habla el militar de muy alta graduación, un General sin ninguna duda, a quien Smith, con los focos apuntándole a la cara, no puede verles la suya. El atractivo teniente de cabello castaño surfista y ojos azules de mirada fría y segura, le responde con un también frío y disciplonado "Sí, señor."

"Entienda por qué se encuentra usted aquí, teniente. Tenemos interrogantes... y buscamos respuestas" le dice a Smith el segundo militar de muy alta graduación de rostro sin descubrir para el teniente de los Delta, en uniforme de servicio de la Marina. Charles, de nuevo, frío y disciplinado, entiendiendo su posición ahí y en aquel momento, responde "Intentaré ser de ayuda en la medida de lo posible, señor."

En ese momento, el tercer hombre, el que va vestido de civil (de traje y corbata), aunque puede que pertenezca a la inteligencia militar, exclama...

"Creo que no acaba de entender las repercusiones de su, y siento tener que decírselo a la cara, teniente... FRACASO estrepitoso en la operación de ayer. Usted y sus hombres fueron incapaces de capturar la base subterránea, y de encontrar a tan sólo uno de los responsables." a lo que Smith, manteniéndose imperturbable, serio, disciplinado, cómo corresponde a todo un soldado profesional de clase super A cómo él, pero también... defendiéndose, replica "Con el debido respeto, señor. Yo estoy al mando del equipo, y el equipo se ha ceñido a mis órdenes, cómo siempre, en todo momento y con absoluta eficacia, también... cómo siempre. Si el resultado final fue el que fue... se debió a factores fuera de nuestro control, señor."

"¡Ya he escuchado suficiente, teniente!" le reprocha con evidente enfado el hombre de traje y corbata con su rostro, cómo los otros dos uniformados, en la penumbra, cuando a su lado, el de uniforme de Almirante, le dice más tranquilo y pausado "No, déjele. En eso, el teniente Smith tiene razón. Nadie, ni siquiera nosotros, pudimos preveer semejante desenlace. Una parte de la responsabilidad también recae sobre nosotros."

"Teniente Smith." habla entonces el General del ejército sin identificar al todo serio y atento teniente de los Delta Force, siguiendo "No le haremos responsable a usted, a su equipo, ni siquiera al mando de operaciones especiales, por tal desenlace. Pero cómo le he dicho al principio... buscamos respuestas a una serie de interrogantes. Lo que le voy a preguntar ahora es alto secreto. No debe hablar de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con sus superiores del grupo Delta de operaciones especiales. Y si es posible, cuando salga de aquí, olvídelo todo por completo."

Y Smith, dándose por enterado a la primera, responde con un frío y escueto " … Lo he entendido, señor."

"Entonces... responda, teniente." pregunta de nuevo el uniformado de General sin rostro ni identidad para Charles Smith, preguntándole muy en serio "... ¿Es cierto que pudieron determinar... dónde está, la que podríamos llamar la nueva instalación o... el nuevo nido de hormigas, antes de la autodestrucción del mismo en Nebraska?"

Y la respuesta del soldado de super élite estadounidense, no puede ser más clara, pero también sincera, porque responde "Sí, señor. Pero debo decirlo, señor... que no fue mérito mío. Sino de..."

 _*** Segundo interrogatorio. 9:15 AM hora local ***_

"Mayor James Gordon. Asignado al frente del primer batallón del 75 Regimiento de Rangers, del mando de Operaciones Especiales del Ejército de los Estados Unidos." exclama el General del ejército sin identificar ahora para quien está ante esos tres interrogadores militares, él, el Mayor James Gordon, que cómo antes Smith, viste el uniforme de servicio ASU Clase A, cuya diferencia radica tanto en lucir el emblema del 75 Rangers Regiment en la parte derecha del pecho, y por sus insignias de rango en los hombros y el antebrazo, que le identifican cómo Mayor... y por la boina militar, de color pastel con el emblema de su regimiento.

Gordon, todo un veterano que no se deja sorprender ya por nada, está más que intimidado, extrañado de verse ahí, en un ambiente tan opresor, viéndose obligado a responder un escueto pero no del todo estricto "Afirmativo, señor."

"Su caso también ha generado muchos interrogantes. A nosotros... y a los peces gordos de arriba, Mayor." dice el segundo de los militares, a quien podríamos llamar a secas "el almirante", cuando se suma el tercero de los intrigantes interrogadores tras los focos de en medio la mesa, el hombre de la inteligencia militar, que dice "En su caso, cumplió su objetivo, y una vez más, con eficacia contrastada. Díganos, Mayor. ¿Cómo supo que esos habitantes de Blackforest Village, eran realmente falsos habitantes? Y, además... cómo supo que eran robots?"

" … Por la experiencia, señor." responde serio pero confiado el Mayor alto y fuerte de cabello rubio con peinado militar de cacerola y piel bronceada, provocando que los tres interrogadores se miren entre ellos, porque Gordon ve que giran sus cabezas en la penumbra de unos a otros, hasta que devuelven sus miradas hacia él, y el Mayor, se lo explica... a su manera, diciéndoles "Cuando has servido en Iraq, en patrullas en ciudades y lugares hostiles... tu capacidad de observación se dispara. A veces, un adorable e inocente niño con una pelota, puede ser una bomba andante dispuesta a rebentarte. O puede ser realmente un niño inocente que juega con su pelota... y su padre, lo esté usando cómo señuelo, mientras él te apunta a lo lejos directamente a tu cabeza con un _SVD_. En instantes cómo ese, en que ni siquiera tienes tiempo para pararte a pensar... debes decidir, con frialdad e instinto... no sólo cómo actuar. Sino saber leer la situación, adelantarte y prepararte para lo que va a ocurrir."

"¿Puede explicarlo más claramente, Mayor?" pregunta de nuevo "el almirante" en la sombra, y Gordon, poniéndose serio de verdad, les explica "Sí, señor. Es muy sencillo. … Ante la presencia de una columna acorazada; ante el ruido de una batalla en pleno apogeo no muy lejos de allí; ante el despliegue de nuestras tropas sin ni un solo disparo del enemigo... porque no estaba allí... Esos civiles, andaban ante nosotros cómo marionetas, de un lado a otro, cómo si no existiéramos. … No actuaban cómo personas. Ni siquiera... se movían cómo personas. Uno de mis hombres, disparó accidentalmente a uno de ellos... y lo confirmé. … Luego, algunos de mis hombres, encontraron una fosa común a las afueras de la ciudad. … Todos los verdaderos habitantes de Blackforest Village, los de carne y hueso, estaban allí. Enterrados a toda prisa bajo una capa de tierra y cal viva."

"Respóndanos a otra pregunta. Y... olvide luego tanto la pregunta cómo su respuesta. … Quién cree que puso a esas máquinas con forma humana allí." le pregunta en tono intrigante el hombre de traje de rostro en la penumbra para el Mayor, que sin pararse a pensar una respuesta que sabe desde que ocurrió el día anterior en pleno corazón de Blackforest Village, responde "No lo sé, señor. Pero... he oído rumores. Probablemente los mismos que ustedes. … Esas cosas no eran nuestras, ni provenían de aquí. … Sólo sé que se han reído de todos nosotros y que no podemos devolverles el golpe... por ahora. Pero tarde o temprano..."

 _*** Tercer interrogatorio: 9:35 AM hora local ***_

"Señor Ian Allister. Capturado por el grupo uno de Operaciones Especiales Delta en la instalación subterránea llamada "nido de hormigas". Físico Teórico, Doctor en Matemáticas cuánticas e Ingeniero altamente especializado formado en el MIT. Edad, 26 años." dice, o lee el General del US Army sin rostro, para el interrogado, de una ficha en su mano. Esta vez, el interrogado es alguien que sí está acojonado de verdad, por esa sala oscura, los focos apuntando a su cara que casi le ciegan, esos tres extraños a quien no se les puede ver la cara ante él... y a lado y lado, dos policías militares del US Army y la USAF cómo dos armarios y cara menos amistosa todavía que un portero de discoteca... allí está el sentadito y con los cojones por corbata: Ian Allister, el único que consiguieron capurar ahí abajo, en el nido de hormigas. Un tipo que ya es de por si rarito y feo, un friki en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, pero eso si, con un cerebro brillante para lo suyo, se atreve a responder, con la poca testosterona que le queda, diciendo tontamente...

"Eeeeeee... estoooo... em... ¿Se supone que tengo que responder o decir algo?" pregunta tontamente Ian, sin duda más perdido que Homer Simpson en un concurso de inteligencia; pero sus interrogadores no están para tonterías, ni mucho menos, y el segundo interrogador, el Almirante, exclama altisonante "¡No se permiten sus preguntas!"

Allister se acojona todavía más; su estúpida cara de susto ya no puede ser más elocuente; y más que se va a poner, porque el tercero de sus interrogadores de rostro invisible, el de traje y corbata, le advierte "De ahora en adelante, usted es un prisionero de alto valor para nosotros."

"Q... qué?" exclama el rarito y feucho joven científico sin entender nada, el que hasta hace muy poco, estaba metido de lleno en el proyecto 2/71... sin saber del todo bien para qué diantre era todo aquello. El General del Ejército con su rostro invisible y en la penumbra para Ian por los potentes focos que tiene sobre su cara, le pregunta al científico loco "Pero antes de entrar en detalles "técnicos"... respóndanos a la pregunta clave y que necesitamos responder imperiosamente. … Dónde localizó la nueva instalación a la que Richard Stravinski, Klauss Von Mercury y todos quienes les acompañan, han huido. Dónde exactamente."

"Eeeee... esto... ¿Puedo hacer una llamada? ¿A mi abogado? ¿A mi madre? ¿A la tía Amy de Atlanta?" pero la peor y más estúpida pregunta que el pobre de Ian habría podido hacer, es cortada en seco, con contundencia (y urgencia), por el General del ejército sin rostro, que con un sonoro puñetazo sobre su mesa, le grita cómo si un instructor a un recluta se tratara "¡RESPONDA A LA PREGUNTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA NUEVA INSTALACIÓN!?"

"¡Aaaaaahhhh!" grita Ian, tapándose la cara con los brazos cómo si se protegiera de un perro rabioso, pero los dos policías militares con cara de muy pocos amigos, a lado y lado, le cogen por ambos brazos y se los aparta de la cara. Allister no tiene escapatoria posible. Y aunque sea miedoso y claramente un cobarde, tiene que decirlo, aquí y ahora. Presionado, lo suelta, exclamando "¡EN ISRAEL! … En... en Israel. … Sólo lo vi un segundo, pero se me quedó perfectamente guardado en la memoria. Está allí, estoy seguro, en... en una nueva instalación subterránea, no sé si idéntica o más sofisticada todavía. Pero... pero esta allí."

"Eso es todo, señor Allister. Llévenselo." ordena el General del Ejército sin rostro ni identidad para Allister, a quién para su desconcierto, ambos policias militares que le custodian, le cogen por ambos brazos, y se lo llevan de allí casi a rastras, sacándolo de esa sala hacia otro lugar desconocido. Las lámparas sobre la mesa se apagan, los flurescentes del techo que iluminan toda la sala con tenue luz blanca, se encienden... descubriéndose la identidad de los tres interrogadores: el Director del FBI, Peter Johnson; el Almirante Klark Kingley; y él, "el hombre", el General Miller Adams.

"Al Presidente no le va a gustar nada." dice preocupado y de brazos crudazos en Almirante de la US Navy, siendo respondido por su colega y viejo amigo (aunque no lo parezca) en el Estado Mayor, Adams, que con su mala leche inconfundible, espeta con estúpida mala cara "Lo que resulta sorprendente es que ese estúpido vaquero no se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora. Pero esa no es ahora la cuestión. Sino el tiempo que nos queda para..."

"¡Muy poco... quiere decir. ¿No?" dice el Director del FBI un tanto intrigante, y ambos militares quedándose reflexivos por un instante, y mientras Johnson recoge una pequeña libreta y bolígrafo dónda ha hecho algunas anotaciones durante los leves interrogatorios, Kingley exclama un poco en broma a su colega del Ejército "Por cierto, Miller. ¿No deberías haber estado tú también sentado en esta silla? El máximo responsable directo de la operación eras tú."

"¡Ja! Ni se os ocurra o hubiese sido vuestra peor pesadilla. A mi nadie me toca los huevos, que quede claro." dice con tonta mala cara, quedándose Klark mirándole de reojo estúpidamente y pensando _Por qué no me sorprende_. Pero al instante, vuelve a ponerse serio, muy serio, y el verdadero veterano estadounidense de cabello castaño de peinado militar cacerola, ojos azules claros de mirada endurecida y piel ligeramnte bronceada... de brazos cruzados y todo serio, exclama " … Habrá que informarles en secreto. … A la Coalición de Liberación en el otro mundo. Por ahora, ellos son los únicos que pueden hacer algo."

En el presente, el shock por lo acontecido a penas 24 horas antes en Estados Unidos, en la central de la CIA y en Blackforest Village, Nebraska, sigue trayendo una cola trermendamente larga. Pero las altas esferas de la autoridad, están actuando, intentando buscar respuestas rápidas a preguntas cuyo origen, se remonta a casi medio siglo atrás. De momento, están fuera del escenario y pueden tardar su tiempo en volver a reincorporarse... cómo otros grandes actores internacionales. Incluso... no tan grandes pero también poderosos, cómo...

Pero él, el General Miller Adams, lo tiene claro: quien hay detrás, dónde está, y quién puede ayudar. Quién hay detrás, está medianamente claro... o quizás no tanto; lo segundo, acaban de saberlo... y puede ser un verdadero rompecabezas político; y lo tercero... aún puede ser más escabroso. ¿Por qué? Es decisión de el comandante en Jefe, ahora hospitalizado: Dyrrell. Pero por muy rápida que sean las decisiones, ante una inteligencia casi perfecta... Pero sobre todo, sin que se conozcan todavía muchos detalles ocultos o medias verdades. Algo de lo que ya se está encargando, con la ayuda de "el sabio"...

 _ **EN EL MISMO INSTANTE**_

 **Barrio de Hackney, Londres, Reino Unido. 3:00 PM hora local**

Lleva unos pocos meses sin verle, antes de conocer al misterioso hombre-gato, El Sabio, que le ha cambiado y mucho la vida. No es que sea un tipo que le caiga demasiado bien. Lo cierto, es que no le soporta. No soporta las pintas que lleva; no soporta lo raro que huele; todo lo ilegal que hace; que pase olímpicamente de todo y los demás le importen un pimiento; no soporta cómo vive, y así, muchas más cosas. O quizás... no soporta que tenga sólo un año más que su hija, y que éste, le haya insistido uno y otra vez, en que quiere conocerla. Pero los padres de hijas en plena edad del pavo, ya se sabe. Hasta que no llegue a la mayoría de edad, cómo mínimo, no piensa quitarle el ojo de encima, y controlar con que chicos se relaciona y si sale con alguien. Algo que tampoco soporta su mujer de él y que siempre se lo critica. Pero estas cosas sencillas de la vida de su familia... quedan ahora completamente tapadas, por lo que es urgente; por lo que es esencial; por lo que debe averiguar cuanto antes. … Quien demonios es (nunca mejor dicho), o era, o hizo... Richard Stravinski.

Hoy, él, Roberth Evans, ha salido mucho antes de la redacción del periódico _The Guardian_ dónde trabaja, con permiso del Jefe de Redacción... y dando a su peludo y felino amigo y confidente, el sabio, por enterado, sin que Evans sepa a dónde ha ido, qué ha hecho, y cuando volverá a verle. Tiene una noción de que esto es un juego peligroso, pero de momento... sin mayores consecuencias. Pero... nunca se sabe. Nunca. La cuestión, es que necesita ir a ver a alguien. ¿A quien? ¿Y dónde?

Sabiendo a dónde tiene que ir, ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza ir en su propio coche _Land Rover Discovery Sport_ , si no quiere encontrárselo sin ruedas, sin navegador... o directamente no encontrárselo, porque se lo habrán robado. Y sabe también, que ir allí, llevando encima su iPhone de más de 870 libras, su reloj de cerca de 1000 libras, incluso por sus zapatos o por su alianza de matrimonio... tiene su riesgo. Pero quien tiene que ir a ver, se encuentra allí, y le cuesta de entender cómo puede vivir y hacer lo que hace, en semejante pocilga.

Por eso, ha cogido un taxi londinense para que le lleve hasta allí. Y el taxista, un paquistaní de piel morena y cabello oscuro algo rellenito y cansado, al llegar a su destino, en la calle Forest Rd., en medio de viejos y feos bloques de pisos, todo muy degradado, al abrir la puerta para bajarse y pagar...

"Son 42 libras, señor." le dice el taxista paqui a Evans, que se saca de su chaqueta su cartera, pagándole con dos billetes de 20 libras y uno de cinco, diciéndole Evans "Quédese con el cambio."

"Gracias, señor. Y... em... sólo es un consejo, pero... he visto que tiene un iphone nuevo. ¿Esta seguro ir por aquí con tan buena ropa, reloj y teléfono caros? Este barrio es peligroso." le advierte el taxista musulmán al refutado periodista británico (sin que el taxista le haya reconocido, cosa que Evans agradece), respondiendo Evans con una mueca confiada "Mfmfmf... no se preocupe, procuraré no salir de aquí en calzoncillos. Pero tengo una cita muy importante."

Ya bajado del taxi, con su conductor habiendo avisado a su fugaz cliente de que sepa dónde se está metiendo, cierra la puerta y el vehículo se marcha de allí. Una advertencia que no es para menos: Hackney es (junto a otros del sur de la ciudad) uno de los barrios más peligrosos y con mayores tasas de criminalidad de Londres, especialmente por la noche. Pero también de día, hay que andarse por ahí con mucho cuidado, porque inmigrantes ilegales, jovenes desempleados, drogadictos, prostitutas ilegales, camellos, y cómo no, atracadores y demás gente encantadora y maravillosa, pululan por determinadas calles, bloques de apartamentos viejos de estilo soviético y parques, cómo pedro por su casa, ante una presencia policial que de día es casi testimonial y que cuando actúa, suele extralimitarse en el uso de la fuerza.

Pero ahora, andando por esa calle con viejos y horrendos bloques de pisos, muchos de los cuales están abandonados o con el cartel de en venda colgado, busca hacia dónde va... sin hacer mucho caso, de la gente con quien se cruza, no mucha, o gente con pintas no precisamente amables que no le quitan el ojo de encima. Una prostituta con ropa hortera de leopardo ya se le acerca diciéndole si quiere pasar un buen rato por un buen precio, pero Evans, la ignora completamente. Cuando entonces, se le acerca un hombre con barba de cuatro días, pinta sucia y horrenda y con ropa deportiva vieja y que le queda mal (sin duda, un yonki), se le acerca, cómo estos lo hacen.

"Eh, amigo, ¡Amigo! ¿Tienes dos libras? ¡No, una! ¡La necesito, amigo! Para... para comer! ¡Vamos, amigo, que te cuesta!? ¡Dame esas dos libras!" le pide muy y muy pesadamente el drogadicto a Evans, andando deprisa a su lado, quien, sorprendentemente... ni se inmuta. ¿Estará ya acostumbrado, no le da miedo, o lo que le ocupa es mucho más importante? Pero, Evans, haciéndose el despistado o el tonto (muy bien por cierto), sin mirarle, le replica "No, lo siento. No llevo efectivo. Puede ir al ayuntamiento a pedir ayudas sociales, o a la iglesia. O buscarse un trabajo. La gente cómo tú es la que acapara las ayudas sociales del gobierno en vez de la gente que de verdad las necesita." y entonces...

Parece tiene mucha prisa, desesperación incluso, por obtener dinero, estando ambos solos en un tramo de calle, el yonki se saca una navaja de un bolsillo de los pantalones, amenazando a Evans, diciéndole con cara de loco, de necesitar rápido su dosis de droga "El reloj. ¡Dame el jodido reloj! ¡Y el móvil y la cartera también! ¡TODO! ¡DAME TODA LA JODIDA PASTA, PIJO DE MIERDA! ¡VAMOS!"

Pero para absoluta sorpresa... y desgracia del drogadicto, que desconoce que tiene ante él uno de los más refutados periodistas del país, Evans tiene una reacción muy sorprendente, porque exclama... con ironía y arqueando la ceja "Aaagghhh... dónde estará la policía cuando se la necesita."

Sin que lo vea venir, sin tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que le está pasando, el atracador, yonki, drogadicto o cómo se le quiera llamar... se encuentra de golpe, sin comerlo ni beberlo, girando sobre si mismo en el aire... y cayendo cómo un saco al suelo, con un fuerte golpe y quedando aturdido, medio inconsciente: Evans, acaba de practicarle, con velocidad y precisión, un _Ippon seoi nage_ perfecto. Arreglándose el traje sin corbata con camisa de cuello abierto y bufanda, todavía suelta con ironía "Vaya... al final esas clases de defensa personal me han servido para algo. Creí que había tirado el dinero."

Y sin mas, dejando al yonki ahí tirado en el suelo (¿acaso no es cómo suelen estar buena parte del tiempo?) se marcha de allí, andando calle arriba tan tranquilo. Eso sí, la navaja se la ha quitado de las manos y la ha tirado a la primera papelera que ha encontrado. Anda y anda unos pocos minutos... hasta llegar a dónde quería llegar: un viejo, medio abandonado, feísimo y nada acojedor bloque de pisos, de hasta 20 plantas, uno de esos viejos bloques de viviendas de protección oficial construidos en unos muy lejanos y felices años '60. El ascensor, cómo la última vez, no funciona ni nadie va a repararlo. Sube por las escaleras cuyas paredes (cómo todos los muros del barrio), están repletas de graffitis, pintadas, dibujos obscenos... hasta el décimo piso. Hay un largo pasillo vestíbulo con vistas a la calle de enfrente, con una larga hilera de puertas metálicas azules con paredes de ladrillo y hormigón medio descoloridas y oxidadas, con hasta diez apartamentos diferentes. Todos los pisos están abandonados... excepto el del final, que teóricamente, también, pero...

Al plantarse ante esa puerta del final del pasillo, Evans ya sabe de la última vez que no tiene porque llamar al timbre (porque no funciona), ni dar unos toques a la puerta, porque no le van a contestar. No necesita hacer nada. Arriba del botón del timbre... hay una microcámara en funcionamiento que lo observa todo. Microcámara conectada a un "otro lado"... que acciona el cerrojo eléctrico de la puerta y la abre, cuando tras suyo, en el pasillo...

"Está abierto." oye Evans una voz muy joven tras suyo que le obliga a girarse y exclamar con sorpresa "¿Eh?"

Ahí le tiene: un chaval de 16 años, cabello oscuro largo que le cubre la frente, piercings en orejas, labios y nariz, bastante delgado y normalillo, de aspecto y vestimenta descuidadas y de extraña mezcla de estilos entre reaggie, mod y grunge (gorro de lana jamaicano en la cabeza, sudadera con capucha a rallas horizontales negras y rojas, pantalones tejanos grises desgarrados, bambas blancas Puma sucias y desgastadas) y unos extraños ojos con heterocromía, es decir... de colores diferentes; con el ojo derecho azul claro, y el izquierdo morado. Un chico que puede parecer que se comporta cómo le corresponde a su edad... pero que también tiene algo de tímido e introvertido; incluso triste. Pero que también es muy seguro de sus habilidades en lo suyo, porque es no sólo un genio, sino el mejor de todo el país: es un Hacker. ¿Su nombre? No tiene demasiada importancia, pero es Carlton Lewis. Por lo que de verdad le conocen, es por su alias: Mr. USB. O lo que es lo mismo: el mejor hacker de toda Inglaterra. Pero alguien que Roberth Evans... procura mantener las distancias, no por el: sino por su hija.

"Puedes pasar, no hay peligro. Mi sistema de seguridad por reconocimiento facial y vocal te ha reconocido." le dice con voz apagada y plana el chico de ojos medio cerrados, que parece que no sea muy activo... pero que es todo una aparciencia, porque en realidad...

"¿Qué? Bueno... supongo que al fin y al sabo, es porque eres un Hacker." le dice Evans mirando a la puerta entreabierta con la mano en el cogote, cuando se da cuenta que pasa ante él y entra al apartamento tan tranquilo, diciendo todo pasota "No soy un Hacker. Soy EL hacker."

"Lo sé... lo sé." Dice Evans cómo resignándose tontamente, entrando él también al interior del apartamento... y poniendo enseguida cara de asco: el interior de ese piso está lleno de basura (cajas de pizza, latas y botellas), ropa tirada de cualquier manera por el viejo y manchado sofá del pequeño salón en el que no hay nada, la cocina con el fregadero lleno hasta arriba de platos sucios... y mejor no comentar el estado del cuarto de baño, diciéndole desde otra habitación el joven pirata informático "Perdona por el desorden. Vivo solo, siempre estoy ocupado y limpiar es para mentes inferiores. Recibí tu mensaje ayer."

"Para mentes inferiores... Agh, menuda pocilga. Tus padres no te enseñaron de pequeño a ordenar tu habitación, verdad?" dice Evans irónico mirando a todos lados, cuando Carlton se sienta a su lado en el sofá sucio y manchado, manejando su smartphone y sin apartar la mirada del aparato, respondiendo a Evans... con sorprendente indiferencia por su propio pasado...

"Claro que no me enseñaron nada. Mi padre lleva diez años entrando y saliendo de la cárcel por tráfico de drogas. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño. Por eso huí hace tiempo del horfanato, vivo por mi cuenta." dice el chico tan tranquilo cómo quien habla de tiempo en el ascensor, y Evans, mirándole serio pero ni sin un ápice de compasión hacia el pasado terrible de ese joven, le replica "¿Para convertirte en un ciberdelincuente?"

"¿Entonces por qué no me denuncias a la Policía? Ellos están locos por encontrarme." dice el chaval alzando la vista hacia Evans, que le responde "Porque me has ayudado a destapar casos flagrantes de corrupción en el sistema financiero y en los centros de reclusión de menores... de los que tú mismo fuiste víctima. Me ayudaste a obtener la información de sus ordenadores y yo a cambio, no he revelado mi fuente principal."

"Tse. Una alabanza demasiado formal para mi gusto, pero gracias de todas formas." dice el chaval volviendo a mirar hacia la pantalla del Smartphone, cuando antes de que Evans pueda volver a hablar, el chaval, aparentemente indiferente y aburrido, exclama "Me has pedido un nuevo encargo y además, urgente. Dispara, viejo."

"Agh... de acuerdo. ¡Y no me llames viejo! Me corre prisa, así que iré al grano. Necesito que..." pero antes de que Evans pueda decirlo... Carlton, que sigue haciéndose el indiferente, espeta "No tan deprisa, viejo. No hago las cosas gratis. Y también quiero otra cosa. … ¿Me vas a presentar a tu hija? Cada día está más buena."

Evans se le queda mirando con mala cara estupida sin decir nada, pero pensando para si _niñato de m..._ exclamando el periodista británico ya malhumorado " … Jamás." dice con tonto enfado y una cara de padre sobreprotector que echa para atrás, cuando el chaval, de golpe con actitud aburrida y al mismo tiempo, prepotente, urgándose con el dedo pequeño el agujero de la oreja, espeta "Es que... pinché el otro día la webcam de su ordenador un rato, sólo un ratito de nada, por curiosear. Y... la vi cómo se cambiaba de ropa y... las tetas se le están poniendo cada vez más gordas. Mejor que salga con un genio cómo yo que no con cualquier pringado o imbécil que haya por ahí. Lo digo por su bien, viejo."

Ahí está la razón de por qué Evans no le soporta: la obsesión que tiene ese chaval con ligarse a la hija de Evans. Mirándole con una mala cara tonta que echa para atrás y con tics nerviosos en una ceja, esta vez dice lo que piensa sin tapujos, exclamando Roberth " … ¿Ahora además de ciberdelincuente eres un pervertido? Cóbrame el dinero que quieras, pero mi respuesta en esto, sigue siendo la misma. No, no y NO. Ningún chico, y menos un friki rarito cómo tú, que encima sé que consume marihuana porque este piso APESTA a maria, se le va a acercar ni a 10 millas a mi hija. ¿Está claro!?"

"Puagh, tío, eres un rollo. Pero si estaba de espaldas y a penas vi nada. Muy de ir de periodista progre pero estás full out, tío." le replica pasota el muy joven pirata informático, quedándose Evans con estúpida cara de perro rabioso, cómo diciendo _déjame en paz_ , pero Evans no tiene más remedio que centrarse de nuevo e ir directamente al grano, exclamando "Aaaagghhhh... te pagaré cómo la otra vez y no se hable más. Cuanto quieres está vez."

" … 1000." le dice el chaval de pintas extrañas para Evans, que replica "¿1000 libras? ¿Lo mismo de la última vez?"

"Tj tj tj... Si, 1000 Libras. Pero... lo quiero en criptomonedas. El papel impreso y la chatarra con la cara de la Reina no me sirven de nada." dice Carlton Lewis decido ya a hacer el trabajo que le pida el periodista de The Guardian al joven y brillante (aunque de momento no lo parezca en absoluto) pirata informático. Evans, resignado ante lo "moderno" y esas expresiones que también usa su hija y que le cuesta entender y seguir, acaba por aceptar, respondiendo "Agh... está bien... está bien. Te lo pagaré en criptomonedas."

El chaval, se levanta y anda por el pequeño y hecho un desastre piso hasta la cocina, directo a una vieja y oxidada nevera. Mientras la abre y saca de dentro una lata de _Red Bull_ , pregunta en tono indiferente "Y bien, viejo. A dónde debo fisgonear esta vez." y Evans, de repente mucho más serio, se lo suelta, diciendo " … A la NSA."

La lata de Red Bull se le cae de las manos, rodando por el suelo. El joven pirata informático, ligeramente agachado ante la nevera abierta... se gira para Roberh completamente boquiabierto, incrédulo, exclamando tontamente "Eeee... perdona, viejo. ¿Puedes volver a repetirlo? Creo que el canuto de esta mañana no me ha sentado bien."

"Sí, lo has oído alto y claro, señor míster usb. A la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de los Estados Unidos. Estoy seguro que tienen una información que necesito saber imperiosamente. Y TÚ me la vas a conseguir." dice muy en serio el periodista al hacker, que todavía boquiabierto, sin reaccionar por un instante, acaba por saltar, exclamando con creciente (y justificado) enfado " … P... pero... pero viejo, se te ha fundido el cerebro!? ¡Te acabas de escuchar!? ¡Me estás pidiendo de hackear a la intocable y todopoderosa NSA!? ¡Viejo, esa gente tiene lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor en sistemas de espionaje, ataque y defensa cibernética! ¡Tienen superordenadores cuánticos! ¡Si me pillan, llegarían a saber de mi hasta el color, olor y textura de mis zurullos al cagar! ¡Tendría que huir todavía más lejos para esconderme no ya de la Policía, SINO DEL PUTO GOBIERNO AMERICANO!"

"¡Cálmate, chico! Necesito que me escuches. ¿Lo harás?" le grita Evans a Carlton, que todavía exaltado y respirando deprisa, acaba por hacerle un gesto con la mano para que hable, pero mirándole con desconfianza, explicándole Evans muy en serio " … Mira... tengo entre manos un reportaje de investigación extremadamente importante. El que más de toda mi carrera. ¿Quieres saber por qué? … Porque está en juego el futuro de ambos mundos." le dice muy muy en serio Roberth al joven hacker, que incrédulo, replica "¿Qué? De que mierdas me estás hablando, viejo? Me gusta meterme en líos y hacer cosas ilegales. Pero de ninguna manera suicidarme, Y METERME CON LA NSA SERÍA UN SUICIDIO PARA MI!"

"¡NECESITO QUE LO HAGAS! … Por favor... sólo escuchame un momento." le pide Evans ahora sí, con algo de tacto, al pirata, que todavía descolocado, le escucha en silencio de que diablos va eso, explicandole el periodista "Supongo que sabrás que es la puerta de Ginza, no? Y también sabrás... lo que pasó ayer en Estados Unidos. Pues bien. Lo creas o no... están relacionados. Todo es una conspiración teledirigida por quien hasta ayer era el Director de la CIA. … Richard Stravinski. Toda la información que había de él en la CIA de seguro se habrá esfumado con la explosión que hubo allí. Pero Stravinski... también estuvo metido en la NSA hace años. Estoy convencido que allí deben de tener todos sus datos y su historial, tanto el oficial cómo el no oficial y secreto. Necesito averiguar, todo, de principio a fin; todo el pasado de Richard Stravinski. Necesito saber... quien es en realidad."

"A... alucinante. Había leído algún rumor en la dep weeb, pero creía que era de gente todavía más colgada que yo. Entonces es verdad?" pregunta el joven hacker todavía más impresionado, respondiendo Roberth Evans "Si me crees o no a mi, no me importa. Pero... puedo presentarte a quien me ha metido en esto. … Alguien del otro mundo."

"Fliiipa. Viejo, es en serio? ¡Dime que es una elfa que está jodidamente buena! ¡Desde que apareció la puerta de Ginza, perder mi virginidad con una elfa oscura es mi mayor sueño!" exclama ahora el chaval con ilusión infantil (o mejor dicho, de adolescente salido, que también lo es), y Evans, mirándole estupidamente mal por un instante, pensando _éste se pasa demasiado tiempo en las webs porno._ Pero Evans, volviendo a la seriedad, le dice "Por ahora no puedo decírtelo. Debo ir con mucha cautela. Pero te prometo que le conocerás. Además... si me ayudas en esto, también tendrás la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida."

"Yo no quiero cambiar nada, viejo. Estoy bien cómo estoy." dice el joven pirara informático haciéndose otra vez el indiferente, mirando para otro lado, pero la respuesta de Evans, consigue que le devuelva la mirada con seriedad, porque Evans le dice "¿Te gusta tu vida? ¿En serio? Sí, eres un hacker genial, puede que incluso el mejor de toda Inglaterra; pero también eres un menor que lleva tres años fugado de un orfanato, y por ello, los servicios sociales, la fiscalia de menores y la policía, te tienen en busca y captura sin haber consguido encontrarte... de momento. Por no hablar que en cuando cumplas 18, por lo que ya estás haciendo ahora, podrías acabar en la cárcel... cómo tu padre."

Carlton, que ha escuchado serio y cabizbajo, alza la vista entre sorprendido y ofendido por esto último: porque su padre, es en buena parte el culpable de que su familia acabase destruida por las drogas... y el hijo ha terminado siendo un fugitivo que debe estar siempre escondido y cometiendo ilegalidades para sobrevivir en pleno corazón de Londres. El chaval no se atreve a replicarle, cuando Evans... le abre una puerta inesperada para el joven hacker, diciéndo el periodista "Piensa que si me ayudas en esto... ya no serás ni un fujitivo ni un delincuente. … Te habrás ganado tu libertad... porque puedes incluso ser un héroe. Puedes cambiar tu destino... si me ayudas."

Ambos hombres se miran fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro por un instante sin decirse nada, los ojos tras las gafas de Roberth Evans y los ojos de diferente color de Carlton Lewis. Las palabras del refutado periodista de The Guardian, han hecho pensar al joven pirata informático... en su situación personal, que en buena parte, en el fondo... no deja de ser, con perdón, una mierda: el tener que vivir siempre escondido, ocultando y falseando su identidad en el mundo real y falsificando y borrando su huella digital en el virtual, dónde por suerte para él, nadie se mueve mejor por la red de redes que él mismo, alias "Mr. USB".

Al final, el chico, que da unos pasos al frente, plantándose cara a cara frente a Evans, toma una decisión, diciéndole " … Está bien, viejo. Te ayudaré. Para cuando lo necesitas."

" … Ahora." le responde Evans serio de verdad, y Carlton, sonriendo confiado, cómo si de repente... se animase a hacer el "trabajillo" más dificil que ha hecho jamás a su joven edad, y de querer demostrar que es el mejor en lo suyo, incluso ante la todopoderosa e invencible en el mundo virtual NSA, y le responde con un escueto pero seguro " … Sígueme."

Lo que a continuación va a ver Evans con sus propios ojos, le va a demostrar que ese miedo del muchacho a piratear la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Estados Unidos, tampoco era tan fundada... y que incluso le haga pensar, que efectivamente, ese muchacho de tan sólo 16 años, es un verdadero genio en lo suyo. Pero también le va a descubrir algo. No ya sólo lo que quiere saber: el pasado completo de Richard Stravinski. Sino que incluso, lo que creía saber, en realidad...

 _ **-MÁS DE 45 AÑOS ANTES-**_

 _ **DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS. 6 DE JUNIO DE 1971**_

 **Base Aérea de la USAF de Offutt, Nebraska, Estados Unidos. 6:30 PM hora local**

Por qué yo. ¿Tan pequeño es el mundo, que me han tenido que escoger a mi? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿No soy demasiado joven para que me fuerzen a algo así? ¿Es mi culpa... o alguién ha decicido por mi? Preguntas, muchas preguntas, le dan vueltas a la cabeza desde que se encontró con ese veterano agente de Seguridad Pública para el que era confidente dentro de la Universidad de Waseda y los zengakuren, que para sorpresa suya... le reveló dos cosas: que también estaba al servicio de la CIA; y que va a entender lo que sucede... cómo lo entendió su padre. Pero el qué. De su padre a penas llegó a saber nada, era un hombre demasiado metido en si mismo, un superviviente de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que vivió el resto de sus días con el trauma de haber sobrevivido y que era extremadamente cerrado, incluso con su familia. Nunca lo supo todo de su pasado. Pero tras su muerte y el paso del tiempo, le olvidó. ¿Qué le habrá querido decir con eso ese hombre de Seguridad Pública o la CIA? Hombre que siempre ha tenido un no sé qué extraño para él; muy extraño.

Todo en esto, ha sido extraño desde el principio. Desde que le recogieron en plena madrugada, ante su propio apartamento pequeño de hombre soltero en Nerima, dos hombres de traje y corbata negros en un coche también negro _Toyota Crown_ del '70, dando inicio al viaje más incierto de toda su vida. Cosa que le confirmó, tras más de una hora de viaje en ese auto sin que los dos hombres le hayan dicho una sola palabra... llegase ante el puesto de control de la base aérea, entonces americana, de Yokota, no muy lejos de Tokio, dónde se le obligó a bajarse del coche japonés... para meterse en otro, americano, un _Chevrolet Caprice_ del '68 perteneciente a la Policia Militar de la base, que le traslada hasta las pistas. En el camino ha observado, con atención... pero también intimidación, una muestra del poderío militar, y de aquello que ese hombre le dijo: que el Japón de la posguerra, era lo que los Estados Unidos querían que fuesen. El coche ha pasado al lado de la larga hilera de hangares, con aviones de combate _F-4 Phantom_ y _F-105 Thunderchief_ , y enfrente los hangares, otra hilera de aviones de transporte, tanque de combustible o reconocimiento. El vehículo se ha detenido al final de una de las pistas principales... y ahí, casi de un empujón, le han obligado a subir a un enorme avión de transporte militar, un _Lockheed C-141A Starlifter_ , que despegó, de eso hace ya 12 horas, de Yokota, para abandonar Japón.

En ese momento, ha llegado a pensar un dicho propio de esa época: _Me parece ser Onassis_ , porque ir solo en un avión tan grande con la única compañía de unos pocos miembros de la tripulación, es cómo poco para quedarse de piedra. Tripulación militar de las USAF también nada habladora, porque les ha preguntado, con un inglés perfecto, a dónde va ese avión y nadie le responde, ni siquiera le dirige la palabra. Al final, la tensión le ha agotado... y ha acabado por dormirse. Durmiendo; durmiendo... durmiendo, hasta que...

Un zarandeo en su hombro y una voz que le despierta...

"Señor. … ¡Señor, despierte!" le llama la atención uno de los tripulantes del avión militar de transporte, despertándose el joven estudiande universitario japonés en tejanos acampanados, bambas blancas y camisa roja a cuadros negros: Kenichi Itami. Se frota los ojos y echa una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera _Citizen_ , dándose cuenta con no poca sorpresa que ya han pasado más de doce horas desde que salieron de Japón, sin que sepa a dónde se dirige el enorme aeroplano norteamericano. El tripulante le vuelve a decir muy escuetamente "Aterrizamos en cinco minutos. Abróchese el cinturón." y se marcha por el pasillo central. En una de esas plazas de uno de esos aviones que en ese momento se usaban sobre todo para el transporte de tropas estadounidenses a Vietnam y en camino inverso de regreso a casa, Kenichi no intuye ni se imagina a dónde le llevan. Pero recuerda lo que le dijo ese extraño hombre de Seguridad Pública: a explorar un nuevo mundo. El padre del futuro y aún no nacido capitán otaku: Youji Itami.

Esos cinco minutos después, alguien, desde la distancia, esperando inmóvil en medio de la pista principal, espera su llegada. Observa cómo el C-141 Starlifter despliega su tren de aterrizaje, se aproxima a la cabecera de la pista, y con un gran chirrido y humareda, los pneumáticos hacen contacto con el asfalto. Ese alguien, sólo tiene que esperar unos pocos minutos más, para que el avión de transporte militar maniobre sobre las pistas hasta detenerse en una zona intermedia de asfalto entre pistas. La doble compuerta posterior se abre y despliega una pasarela metálica, bajando, solo, serio pero impresionado, él: el joven Kenichi Itami. Al pisar ya tierra firme, con el ruido esordecedor alrededor de reactores en movimiento o preparándose para despegar, ve a lo lejos un edificio... y mástiles con banderas de Estados Unidos e insignias de las Fuerzas Aéreas del mismo país, así cómo de diferentes escuadrillas. Se da cuenta, que ha salido de una base norteamericana... para acabar en otra base norteamericana. ¿Pero dónde? Parece que alguien le puede responder... y le está esperando a pocos metros de él.

Escoltado por dos policías militares de las USAF con el uniforme azul con gorra de plato blanca de la época, un hombre de unos 35 años, alto, fuerte y atractivo, de facciones germánicas por sus ojos azules impresionantes y cabello rubio algo largo con patillas a la moda del momento... pero de mirada y voz entre apagada, triste, y fría, con traje oscuro de pantalón acampanado sobre chaleco de vestir abrochado, camisa blanca y corbata azul, le espera al lado de un coche negro de lujo nuevo _Cadillac Fleetwood Broughman_ del '71. Este hombre que ha venido a recibirle... es parte imprescindible del "proyecto", pero él y el joven Kenichi tienen o tendrán algo en común: odian hacer esto.

El joven estudiante japonés se acerca andando lentamente, precavido, todavía sin creerse que esto le esté pasando a él... y aún no ha visto nada. Hasta que se planta ante ese hombre, que antes que sea Kenichi quien intente abrir la boca, el hombre extraño...

"Bienvenido a América... Kenichi Itami. Es cómo encontrarle otra vez. Eso me trae recuerdos." dice ese para Kenichi desconocido con voz y expresión fría pero también... triste, que intenta darle un apretón de manos, pero el joven japonés, todavía sin entender nada de nada, mirando a todos lados. Hasta que vuelve la vista al frente, visiblemente serio y desconfiado por ese desconcertante secuestro, traga saliva, y espeta " … Quién... quién es usted. ¿Estoy en..."

"Sí... lo estás. … Me llamo Klauss. Doctor Klauss Von Mercury. Un placer... verte otra vez." le dice dándole la mano a Kenichi sin que éste se muestre para nada cercano o con confianza alguna hacia ese total desconocido. O... puede que no? Kenichi Itami, con sorpresa evidente, exclama "¿Qué? De qué está..."

"Sube al coche. Hay algunas cosas que debes saber de camino... hacia "allí"" le dice quien ha esperado a Kenichi a pie de pista, el siempre enigmático, entonces y medio siglo después, el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury, cuando Kenichi, se fija que a cierta distancia y a un lado de la pista, una larga hilera de camiones militares _M35_ yacen aparcados... cuando un ruido desde el cielo que se acerca cada vez mas, junto una visión que para el joven no deja de resultar impresionante, un avión gigantesco (entonces recién incorporado al servicio) _Lockheed C-5A Galaxy_ de transporte estratégico, aterriza en la pista principal de la base con un ruido esordecedor de motores y chirriar de neumáticos al tocar el asfalto. El Doctor Mercury, tan frío, apagado y... triste cómo siempre, en su mirada y en su voz, espeta "Observa, joven. Ellos serán nuestros compañeros de viaje."

"¿Ellos? Oh..." dice Kenichi quedándose parado en ese instante, al darse cuenta que hay un segundo elemento que podría y ha imaginado que también tendría que ver aquí: los militares estadounidenses. Sin poder ocultar su impresión, el joven japonés llegado a Estados Unidos en estricto secreto, viendo ese gigantesco monstruo con alas detenerse sobre la pista, exclama "Ese avión... Esto es también una operacón militar. … Entonces... por qué yo." siendo respondido por el doctor... con una respuesta que intriga de verdad a Kenichi, porque le responde " … Por sucesión. … Sube al coche."

Ambos se suben a las plazas traseras del Cadillac negro nuevo, mientras delante, de conductor y escolta, los dos policías militares, arrancando el motor y emprendiendo camino hacia el control de salida. Mercury, mirando triste y apagado por la ventanilla hacia afuera, no parece y es obvio, que no está disfrutando con esto. Pero... por qué está metido en el proyecto? ¿Qué le obliga si su propia conciencia se lo contradice? Pero sentado a su lado en las mullidas y cómodas plazas traseras de cuero del Cadillac, el todavía desconcertado... pero ya más serio Kenichi, pregunta algo que es obligado preguntar, exclamando muy intrigado " … De que sucesión me habla. Es otra vez... mi padre? ¿De que diablos va todo esto?"

Y la respuesta de Klauss Von Mercury, sin apartar la mirada triste y fría a partes iguales de la ventanilla, justo cuando pasan la barrera del control y salen de la base militar, camino hacia lo desconocido nunca mejor dicho, el Doctor, tal vez... el Doctor más extraño del mundo, le responde algo más enigmático imposible, diciendo " … Crees que no tiene sentido, verdad? A mi me ocurre lo mismo. … Y a tu difunto padre, también. Pero antes de explicarte nada... un consejo. … Cuando en un futuro tengas hijos, aunque sea uno solo... jamás le digas la verdad. Deja que la encuentre por si mismo."

"Pero..." replica o lo intenta, porque no le salen las palabras, el joven Kenichi Itami, que no entiende nada de nada, cuando el Doctor se gira hacia el joven estudiante japonés, diciéndole con una tímida sonrisa triste en los labios y su mirada triste y fría "Tranquilo. Pronto lo entenderás todo. Aunque cómo yo... odies hacer esto."

El Cadillac negro ya circula por una autopista de Omaha rumbo a un lugar que para Kenichi es desconocido por completo... y que no está a este lado de la realidad; sino en...

Pero ese no es el único misterio para Kenichi Itami. Para él, la pregunta primera sigue siendo _¿Por qué estoy aquí y por qué yo?_ Pero ahora, ha surgido otra todavía más importante: Qué tiene que ver su padre, que murió años atrás y con quien la relación fue de fría a inexistente... con todo esto? ¿Es esto de verdad una herencia? Pero... que clase de herencia? ¿Y esa herencia... también iba a llegar a su futuro hijo... Youji Itami? En pocas palabras... de que demonios va todo esto.

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Blackforest Village, Nebraska, Estados Unidos. 8:30 PM hora local**

 **Antigua instalación subterránea secreta de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos (Nombre en clave: Revólver Nuclear), reacondicionado para el proyecto "2/71"**

Todos quienes ahí se debían reunir, han llegado al mismo tiempo, en diferentes vehículos oficiales, no oficiales, o extra oficiales. Había que darle un uso a una instalación prácticamente nueva que ha costado miles de millones de dólares (de la época) del contribuyente y que unos pocos meses atrás, se desechó por el propio gobierno por haber quedado anticuado para el uso para el que originalmente había sido creado: la _MAD_ o Destrucción Mútua Asegurada. Un muy sofisticado (y todavía más caro) silo subterráneo de misiles nucleares ICBM, probablemente del tipo _Titan II_ , introducida justo en el momento en que los misiles nucleares para submarinos SLBM, así cómo los misiles portadores de varias ojivas nucleares, son introducidos, con un coste menor. Con todo esto, parecía que ese lugar fuese a quedar abandonado, habiendo tirado un dineral inmenso que de llegar a oídos del Congreso, hubiese supuesto de seguro un escándalo público.

Pero el público nada sabe ni nada deberá saber... nunca, de lo que para esa instalación militar secreta bajo el suelo en medio de un frondoso bosque de Nebraska, ha sido rehabilitada y puesta de nuevo en uso, para algo todavía más secreto, aparentemente menos mortífero que las armas nucleares en plena guerra fría... pero igualmente peligroso. Es el sitio escogido de común acuerdo entre pocos, altos y seleccionadas personas con mucho poder entre manos, entre altos mandos de las fuerzas Armadas (Marines y Fuérzas Aéreas), la CIA, la Casa Blanca... y un cuarto poder, incluso un quinto, quienes de verdad lo manejan en la oscuridad de la sombra con objetivos a muuuy largo término: Richard Stravinski... y ese ente desconocido, todavía sin rostro ni identidad, ni en el tiempo presente ni en aquel 1971... ni... cuando? Sí; el famoso... verdadero mago oscuro. Ni siquiera quienes creen dirigirlo, saben ni son conscientes... que también están siendo utilizados por ellos. ¿O quizás por él?

Cuatro coches de alta gama (dos Cadillacs, un Lincoln y un Imperial) ya han llegado a lo que es las cercanías de una entrada exterior a la enorme instalación subterránea. Ya casi ha anoechecido en medio de aquel bosque, con el ruido increscendo de los animales salvajes que lo habitan (búhos, lobos en la lejanía, grillos, etc.), cuando pueden observar claramente el doble faro iluminado de un negro Cadillac Fleetwood Broughman nuevo llegar por el camino de tierra que da hasta allí. Los hombres que ya están esperando... son el Director de la CIA, Richard M. Helms; el Jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea, General John D. Ray, y cómo no, el monstruo, el diablo sin rabo ni cuernos... con muchos menos años, arrugas, pero igual maldad e inteligencia: Richard Stravinski. Excepto el General, que va de uniforme de servicio azul de la época, el resto van de traje y corbata... pero Stravinski, más acorde con su "edad", con jersey rojo oscuro de cuello alto con cinturón, pantalón marrón acampanado a rallas blancas verticales y botines de piel. Aunque por mucho que se vista a la moda del momento... no puede esconder lo que hay adentro suyo; y también fuera. … Un monstruo.

El coche se detiene y apaga el motor, los dos policías militares de delante, se bajan rapidamente a abrir las puertas traseras, bajando quienes faltaban por llegar a la fiesta: el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury y el joven japonés de la misma edad que Stravinski: Kenichi Itami, que abasallado por la situación o tal vez, por no poder parar de pensar en su situación, no dice una palabra.

"Llega usted cinco minutos antes de tiempo, Doctor Mercury." dice el General D. Ray cómo broma o puya intranscendente, a lo que también en broma, a su lado, el Director de la CIA, Helms, suelta "¿Eficiencia germánica?"

"Mfmfmfmf... caballeros..." habla entonces el joven Richard Stravinski, con su voz que hiela, riendo entre dientes con los ojos cerrados, hasta abrirlos y mostrar su mirada inquietante, diciendo "Les presentaré. Mi colaborador y desarrollador del Proyecto 2/71, el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury. Y su joven acompañante nipón..."

Kenichi, serio y con gotas de sudor frío en su rostro, sin duda todavía con desconfianza hacia esa gente; o tal vez... algo que le ha explicado el Doctor Mercury de camino hacia allí? Quien sabe. Pero no se atreve a hablar ni a responder a ese joven de ojos diabólicos, que al verle por primera vez, no puede sentir otra cosa que un inexplicable e incontrolable... miedo. Pero el Doctor Mercury, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a Kenichi, consiguiendo que se calme, diciendo el veterano científico "Les ruego que le disculpen. El joven todavía necesita acostumbrarse a la situación."

"Más le vale... Doctor Mercury. Usted ha solicitado expresamente que esté aquí... y usted es responsable de él. Síganme... caballeros. " dice Stravinski con su voz y caras siempre inquietantes... y el Doctor Mercury, endureciendo la mirada. ¿No le gusta que le den órdenes... o no le gusta Stravinski? Y si es así...

A un lado, el General D. Ray le dice disimuladamente en voz baja a Helms... no con poca crueldad "Había oído rumores sobre este muchacho. Es muy joven para estar metido en la CIA, y demasiado joven para dirigir toda una operación de alto secreto. ¿A quien se la ha chupado para llegar tan alto?"

"Edgar Hoover tenía sólo 19 años cuando entró en el FBI. Y lleva 36 años cómo director. ¿Dónde está la diferencia? Richard Stravinski es también uno de esas jóvenes promesas brillantes; de esos que sale uno cada diez años. Según sus tests psiquiátricos su coeficiente intelectual sobrepasa el de la abrumadora mayoría de personas... al igual que su nivel de frialdad y crueldad. ¿No crees que es perfecto para el puesto, mh?" le responde el director de la CIA al jefe de Estado Mayor de la Fuerza Aérea... siguiendo ambos a Stravinski, Mercury... y al padre de Youji Itami.

Los cinco hombres, se meten en una especie de ascensor camuflado entre la vegetación del bosque. Los dos policias militares de las USAF que han llevado a Mercury e Itami hasta allí, se quedan en formación a ambos lados de la puerta, cómo guardas. Las puertas se cierran automáticamente y empiezan a bajar, más y más, más y más, pasando más de un minuto, casi dos... hasta detenderse y abrise las puertas de nuevo: otros dos policias militares, uno blanco y ancho y otro mas alto y negro, también de las Fuerzas Aéreas en su uniforme de servicio azul con gorra de plato blanca de la época, les reciben.

"Por aquí, caballeros." les dice el PM de raza negra, un cabo, guiando a los cinco hombres a través de un enjambre de pasadizos con techos de fluorescentes e inacabables tuberías, paredes blancas con luces rojas de emergencia, y suelo de cemento listo con rallas de colores de guía hacia distintos departamentos de la instalación subterránea. Instalación que cuenta con tecnología de último grito del momento: cámaras de seguridad a color, grandes y aparatosas, distribuidas por toda la instalación. Los accesos a las diferentes salas, se hacen con tajetas de identificación y códigos numéricos en cerrojos electrónicos. De nuevo, el director de la CIA, le suelta una puya inocente en voz baja al General R. Ray "Menudo desplifarro de dinero. Los militares sois el colmo."

"Mejor eso que no malgastar dinero en sobornos a espías que nunca sabes si están trabajando al mismo tiempo para el enemigo. Aquí se aprovecha hasta el último centavo." cuando ambos hombres, se quedan parados, cuando andando ante ellos, Stravinski les dice, ya entonces tan intrigante y... escalofriante "Señor Director... General... lo que importa al final, no es sólo llegar al objetivo... sino el camino que hay hasta él." y deteniéndose y girando la cabeza, con una sonrisilla maliciosa escalofriante en sus labios (para acojone mal disimulado de Ray y Helms), sentencia Stravinski "Hoy van a presenciar algo precioso. La belleza de la vida... y de la muerte. Un nuevo mundo... y la desesperación humana."

¿Cual es el significado de esas palabras? Nadie que no esté metido en esa cabeza endiablada, puede saberlo. ¿O quizás sí? Solamente el Doctor Mercury, y... Los dos PM que van a frente, llegan hasta una puerta con sistema de seguridad. Uno de ellos inserta la tarjeta y mete el código de seis números. La lucecita del panel pasa de rojo a verde, abriéndose la puerta automáticamente. El grupo pasa la puerta... bajando por unas escaleras metálicas nuevas y modernas, hasta una plataforma de hierro elevada. Ven todos lo que parece un gran espacio... con otras plataformas de hierro, en varios pisos, hasta diez. Sobre cada plataforma... decenas, centenares... miles de computadoras, de cuarta generación (por cinta magnética... concetadas al mismo tiempo, a un superordenador en el piso central), conectadas con cables, cables y más cables que circulan por tuberías cuadradas de plástico por el techo de cada piso de plataforma. El ruido que emanan todas esas máquinas informáticas funcionando a la vez, es ensordecedor.

"Fiuuuu... ¡Así que este es el famoso cerebro de la instalación para que su invento funcione, no, Doctor!?" pregunta Helms alzando la voz por el ruido, hablando entonces el General D. Ray "¡Una parte de este sistema ya estaba de antes! ¡Pero el Doctor ha introducido algunos cambios en los últimos meses! ¡Una nueva generación de computadoras, no es cierto, Doctor!?" pregunta el General a Mercury, a quinenes todos miran... excepto Kenichi Itami, que sigue muy serio y sin decir una palabra. El doctor Mercury, mete entonces mano a un bolsillo de su chaqueta... sacándose entonces un objeto muy pequeño, pero que apareció ese mismo año: un _Intel 4004_ , el primer procesador o microchip que salió al mercado en 1971.

"¡Ven esto?! ¡Es un invento muy reciente que verá la luz en pocos meses... pero que va a revolucinar la tecnología en las próximas décadas! ¡Esto tan pequeño, que cabe en la punta de mi dedo, es capaz de hacer millones de operaciones en segundos! ¡Pero éste... es un modelo comercial, de cuatro bits! ¡Los que hemos empleado aquí, son un prototipo que yo mismo ayudé a diseñar y cuya potencia, multiplica y mucho la de estos microchips! ¡Microchips que se emplean en el supercomputador principal! ¡Al mismo tiempo, todos los demás computadores que ven aquí, más otros computadores auxiliares externos situados en otros lugares del país, y conectados aquí mediante infrarrojos por satélite, hacen que en total, este sistema sea capaz de procesar billones con b de datos cada segundo! ¡Suficientes para que el sistema funcione cómo debe hacerlo!" termina de explicar el doctor Mercury, metiéndose de nuevo el chip en el bolsillo, cuando grita el General, ya con indisimulada curiosidad "¡No esta mal, Doctor! ¡El sistema que antes controlaba parte de nuestro sistema de defensa nuclear y silos de misiles balísticos intercontinentales, convertido en algo que puede cambiar por completo nuestra posición geoestratégica en el mundo, a nuestro favor!"

"¡Pero resultó que se encontraron un mundo pararelo al cruzar! ¡Un mundo que el Presidente ha autorizado a explorar! ¡Por eso estamos aquí, General! ¡Y por eso usted... Doctor Mercury, y señor Richard Stravinski, se les ha asignado esta operación de alto secreto! ¡Traigo un mensaje extraoficial del Presidente Nixon para ustedes dos... y para el japonés también, si quiere escucharnos! … ¡Les autoriza para explorar, estudiar y traer muestras de ese nuevo mundo! ¡Pero estén preparados para batirse en retirada en cualquier momento! ¡Nada de esto debe saberse jamás! ¡Repito! ¡Jamás!" termina de explicar el director de la CIA Helms, cuando una vez más, tan inquietante cómo siempre, Stravinski espeta " … Lo aceptamos. Necesitabamos de sus medios para empezar. Luego... mfmfmfmf" se ríe entre dientes maliciosamente el diablo sin rabo ni cuernos... mientras Kenichi le mira de reojo muy serio, cayéndolte gotas de sudor frío por la frente, sin que parezca que vaya a decir una palabra. Es posible, que en camino desde la base aérea hasta allí, el Doctor Mercury...

"Síganme. Les llevaré a la sala de control principal." dice el doctor Mercury... saliendo el grupo de la pasarela de hierro elevada frente a al bloque de pisos de hierro con miles y miles de computadoras. Vuelven a andar por el enjambre de pasillos de la instalación subterránea secreta, cuando pregunta de nuevo Helms " Por cierto. ¿Que nombre le han puesto al final a este sitio? ¿General?"

"No ha sido decisión mía. Sino del jefe del director del proyecto." responde el Jefe de Estado mayor de la Fuerza Aérea señalando con la cabeza a Stravinski, que andando y de espaldas al resto, responde... con su frialdad escalofriante "Lo hemos llamado _Nido de hormigas_. Y no sólo por estar bajo tierra. … En mis primeros años de existencia, me gustaba jugar con las hormigas en el jardín. Jugar con la existencia de los seres... puede ser verdaderamente divertido, mfmfmf."

De reojo, Mercury le mira triste pero con mala cara, pensando lo que ya es sabido que piensa de Richard Stravinski... lo que hace preguntarse por qué sigue a su lado pese a todo... y los años que le quedan. Kenichi por su lado... se hace el despistado, pero ha entendido e interpretado esas palabras: ese joven americano de la CIA, es a todas luces lo que parece: alguien sin escrúpulos, ni conciencia, ni compasión... sin absolutamente nada en su corazón, pero si en su cerebro.

El grupo llega hasta otra puerta con control de seguridad electrónico, aunque en este caso, distinto. El PM sólo tiene que mostrar la tarjeta a la cámara de seguridad... abriendo la puerta automáticamente desde el otro lado. Al entrar... de nuevo, la impresión para Helms y D. Ray, es evidente; también para Kenichi Itami, aunque a él parece que ni le impresiona ni le deja de impresionar. Acaban de entrar en la sala de control principal, que se parece y mucho, a la sala de control de operaciones de la NASA en Houston. Varias hileras de sistemas de computadoras en paneles con operadores sentados frente a ellos, y al fondo, hasta tres retroproyectores gigantes, con un mapamundi, datos actualizándose constantemente y una tercera pantalla... con un puntero que señala la posición de dos unidades militares distintas en movimiento sobre un mapa ampliado de... Nebraska.

"Esta es la sala de control principal. Todo. El sistema de computación y procesamiento de datos; el satélite repetidor; los satélites de comunicaciones; … el cañón de energía en fase diferencial. … Todos los sistemas necesarios y coordinados a la perfección mediante computación y personal especializado... para conseguirlo. … Para abrir un portal cuántico, que nos ha llevado a un mundo nuevo y desconocido, que en pocas horas... vamos a conquistar. Un nuevo paso histórico... para la ciencia." dice el Doctor Mercury, por primera vez... hablando con confianza y seguridad, cosa que denota... que cuando se mete en lo suyo, y hablad de lo suyo... se vuelca de pleno en ello. Pero su rostro vuelve a la normalidad entre comillas, cuando Stravinski, siempre tan... cómo es él, espeta "¿Para la ciencia? ¿Para la... humanidad? Mfmfmfmf... no se equivoque, Doctor Mercury. Ni usted tampoco... Kenichi Itami. Esto no es por la ciencia. … Esto es poder. Un poder que la humanidad no está preparada para recoger. Tan sólo..."

"¡NO LO DIGAS!" grita el Doctor Mercury... con cara furiosa, expresión que practicamente nunca se le ve, pero consiguiendo que Stravinski, sonríe confiado con los ojos cerrados. El General y el director de la CIA se miran por un instante el uno al otro... pero sin darle más importancia. Al final, Von Mercury les termina de explicar "Disculpen. El operativo de inicio y reactivación del portal se iniciará... a las 2 de la mañana. Con esto... el proyecto 2/71 dará inicio. Yo, Richard... y el señor Itami, partiremos para allá, en unas horas. Ustedes podrán observarlo todo desde aquí. Cómo ya está planeado, permaneceremos al otro lado durante 30 días. ¿Alguna pregunta, caballeros?"

" … Yo tengo una." alga por fin la voz Kenichi, mirándoles los demás, y preguntando muy en serio " … ¿De verdad vamos a explorar ese nuevo mundo paralelo... o vamos a masacrarlo? Si la respuesta es la segunda opción... no cuenten conmigo. Dije desde el principio, en Japón, que sólo actuo por criterio propio."

"Estás bajo mi cargo directo, joven." le responde el doctor Mercury igualmente serio... y triste, diciéndole " … Te garantizo que podrás hacer tu labor con total libertad. Lo que haga o deje de hacer el director del operativo... no debe ser de tu incumbencia"

De nuevo, Stravinski sonríe con malicia, con un rostro verdaderamente espeluznante. Pero... ¿A que ha venido esto? El atrevimiento de Mercury de responder con furia a Stravinski... ¿Qué es lo que el doctor no ha querido que diga ante el militar del Estado Mayor y el Director de la CIA? Para Kenichi Itami, el padre de un hijo que nacería todavía más de 12 años en el futuro, ya no se pregunta por qué el destino le ha traído hasta allí: esa pregunta... se la ha contestado antes el Doctor Mercury en privado... y eso, le ha dejado mudo y sin palabras. ¿Qué habrá sabido?

Un sin fin de preguntas, respuestas que no encuentran la vía de salida, un laberinto de sucesos... con un epicentro que lo conecta todo: el proyecto 2/71.

 _ **UNAS POCAS HORAS DESPUÉS. 7 DE JUNIO DE 1971**_

 **Convoy militar secreto del 1er regimiento de Marines de los Estados Unidos. Carretera interestatal 80, en las cercanías de Blackforest Village. 0:00 AM hora local**

Ellos también se preguntan por qué están allí. Por unas horas, incluso se han sentido reconfortados porque se subieron a un C-5 Galaxy en Vietnam que les iba a llevar de vuelta a Estados Unidos; a casa. Pero una vez allí... ningún familiar les ha recibido; nadie... les ha recibido. Tan sólo se han encontrado órdenes, órdenes... y más órdenes, bajo amenaza directa, de Policías Militares. Pero no sólo de los Policías Militares... sino de sus propios superiores. Son los soldados, cabos, sargentos y un par de capitanes, del mismo regimiento... que no muchos días antes, han perpetrado un verdadero y en mayúsculas... crimen de guerra. Una masacre cuyo único superviviente, está en poder de...

Sólo dos horas antes, a las diez de la noche, han recibido las órdenes, y sus superiores, gritando cómo verdaderos locos, les han obligado a subirse a los camiones M35, en cada uno de los cuales, se sube un pelotón (unos 20 hombres por camión), sentados en estrechas e incomodas sillas metálicas en los laterales. Es así cómo un largo convoy de camiones militares ha salido desde la base aérea Offut... hacia un destino desconocido para ellos.

Y en ese momento, él es más consciente que nunca... que sigue siendo un mero objeto de usar y tirar para los de arriba; para los de muy... arriba. ¿Por qué si no, está a bordo de un camión militar, uniformado y equipado con el uniforme de combate completo? Si realmente hubiesen vuelto a casa, no estarían así. Pero lo que de verdad le desconcierta... es la base áerea dónde han estado antes. Y una base que recuerda perfectamente... porque la ha visto más de una vez desde afuera, cuando ha ido a la capital del Estado por lo que fuese. De su estado llamado... Nebraska.

Él, el joven soldado de 1ª de los Marines Kevin Wackmayre, está ahí... con los mismos que le acompañaban en ese helicóptero en Laos. Una experiencia cuyo infausto recuerdo le sigue persiguiendo en su memoria, y lo hará por mucho tiempo. Pero esos mismos... no parecen ahora tan envalentandos, atrevidos y con ganas de hablar cómo entonces. En muchos de esos soldados... el síndrome de estrés post-traumático ya está haciendo mella; siendo conscientes que lo que allí hicieron, con el paso del tiempo... les vuelve cómo un boomerang implacable y sin piedad; algo que Wackmayre ve en el rostro desencajado y abatido de quien tiene enfrente: el soldado Jeremiah.

El interior de aquel camión oscuro, en plena noche, circulando en una caravana de hasta 30 camiones, lleva rato impregnado con el olor a marihuana: por el canuto encendido por el soldado negro de peinado afro, Nellson, que tras darle la primera calada... ha ido pasando el canuto de maria a otros soldados que con gusto... o para matar o hacer olvidar su trauma, le echan una calada. Si pudiesen incluso, lo olvidarían con alcohol. Pero están, forzadamente, y vaya si lo están... de servicio.

"Eh. ¿Estás bien?" le pregunta el joven Kevin Wackmayre a Jeremiah, que cabizbajo y desencajado, con unos ojos perdidos y aturdidos, responde con voz apagada " … No debería haberlo hecho. Joder... JODER!" grita entonces levantando la cabeza con expresión de locura, gritando "¡LLENÉ A UN MOCOSO, A UN NIÑO, DE BALAS! ¡EN BRAZOS DE SU MADRE! ¡JODER, QUE COÑO ME PASÓ POR LA CABEZA!?"

"Cálmate, cálmate!" le responde Kevin... sin saber tampoco que responder ni que hacer ante un casi ataque de ansiedad por los remordimientos que le carcomen la cabeza al musculoso soldado Jeremiah. En el fondo, Kevin tiene una opinión muy clara de lo que fue aquello... pero con el sargento con ellos, y en medio de un operativo hacia no se sabe dónde... eso le puede acarrear problemas muy serios. Mientras a un lado de ellos, uno de los soldados le devuelve el canuto de maria al Marine de color Nellson, que le echa una última calada, echando una muy espesa bocanada de humo, soltando... con la mirada perdida y hacia ninguna parte "Aaaaagghhh... sí... que buena hierba, hermano. ¿Por qué no echais vosotros también una calada? Si necesitais olvidar, esto es lo mejor, colega."

"¡Cierra esa bocaza, negro! ¡Y apaga esa mierda!" le recrimina quien tiene el mayor rango en el interior de ese camión en marcha, el sargento Paul, obedediendo sin rechistar el soldado Nellson, tirando la punta del canuto a sus pies y aplastándola, cuando el sargento Paul la emprende con Wackmayre y Jeremiah, señalándolos con el dedo y expresión furiosa, ante la mirada nerviosa, desconcertada, cómo... de perdidos, de los demás soldados del camión, diciendo "¡Y vosotros dos, basta ya de este jodido lagrimeo! ¡Si os ordenan masacrar al enemigo, vosotros lo masacrais! ¡Así que dejad de joderme y obedeced las órdenes, sean las que sean!"

Wackmayre ni siquiera le contesta, mirándole muy serio con la rabia en los ojos, cómo si quisiera decir alto y claro un contundente _Que te follen_. Cuando, justo entonces... se dan cuenta que el convoy militar pasa por una ciudad. Al estar la caja del camión tapada con lona de camuflaje, no pueden ver afuera, salvo por la apertura de la parte trasera. Las luces eléctricas de unas pocas farolas, les indican que cruzan la calle principal de una ciudad muy pequeña, domirda y en silencio. Kevin no hace caso en un principio, cómo los demás marines que le acompañan, cuando gira la vista por casualidad hacia su derecha... y quedándose de repente, parado, con cierta sorpresa en su rostro. La razón... es que reconoce dónde está.

"¿? Eh, hermano, a que viene esa cara? Haces cara de haber visto un fantasma, tío." dice el soldado Nellson despreocupado, cuando el joven Wackmayre, con sorpresa evidente, exclama "Que coño... ¿Por qué estamos aquí? … Pero si es mi ciudad."

Algunos de los soldados se miran entre ellos, cómo no acabando de creérselo. Nellson le dice a Wackmayre "Pues ahora que lo dices, tío... eres de Nebraska, no? ¿Entonces estamos en Nebraska?"

Pero al instante, sin que Kevin pueda decir una sola palabra más... ni nadie, el sargento Paul, grita con muy mala leche "¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetir la misma mierda!? ¡NO QUIERO OÍR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA MÁS HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS A DÓNDE TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR! ¡CERRAD LA PUTA BOCA, ES UNA ORDEN!"

Wackmayre, si pudiera, cogería el M-16 que sujeta vertical con una mano a sus pies... y le volaría esa bocaza de un balazo. Él, cómo "otros" en todo esto... odia estar ahí; odia hacer esto. … Lo odia. Pero que puede hacer un solo soldado que áun se mantiene, milagrosamente, cuerdo... en medio de la locura de unos y otros. Pero la cuestión... es que la intriga no hace más que ir a más. ¿Qué hacen estando de paso... por su ciudad; por Blackforest Village? Pero eso: están de paso. El convoy pasa de largo de la ciudad, volviendo a la oscuridad. Los minutos, para esos soldados, pasan cada vez más lentamente. ¿Por qué esa tensión estando en "casa"? Un rato después, en un momento dado... el convoy de camiones, abandona la carretera interestatal de asfalto, tranquila, sin prácticamente tráfico a medianoche... metiéndose por un camino de tierra, hacia el corazón... del bosque.

Ese bosque que ya en aquel 1971, Kevin Wackmayre ya sabía que los antiguos habitantes de esa tierra, los indios Kuix, lo consideraban mágico y sagrado, dónde contactaban con seres de otros mundos... y que justo un siglo antes, el ejército los masacró. Malditas casualidades. Puede que esto no tenga ninguna relación. O... puede que sí? Ellos lo ignoran... pero esos soldados, serán protagonistas, de algo no es sólo un hito científico. O tal vez esto sólo sea... una tapadera extremadamente compleja a algo que será...

Sea cómo sea, ese originario proyecto 2/71, iba a entrar en su fase definitiva. Pero la historia, 45 años después, dice que ese originario proyectó 2/71, falló o fue suspendido en ese momento. O... fue intencionado? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue el mayor experimento de la historia? O puede que el joven innombrable...

Una acción pasada... que está estrechamente relacionada con los sucesos presentes: lo que va a descubrir Roberth Evans y el joven hacker (que va a resultar más de lo que ha parecido), van a descubrir algo de Richard Stravinski. Y cómo no... otras cosas, que no hacen más que complicarse por momentos. Pero ya se sabe el viejo dicho: eramos pocos y...

Lo mejor, o lo peor, pasado y presente, damás y caballeros, niños y niñas, aliens y murcianos, perdón, quería decir marcianos... está por llegar.

 _Y hasta aquí el veintinueve capítulo de GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí. Tras un camino largo, farragoso, con obstáculos incontables en medio, por fin os traigo una nueva entrega de este fic de largo alcance. Y otra vez, la espera se os ha hecho demasiado larga, por muchos motivos que debo, cómo ya es costumbre, justificar._

 _Y cómo siempre, pido perdón de rodillas si es necesario por, otra vez (y no sé cuantas van ya), por haber tardado más de tres meses en colgar nuevo capítulo. A decir verdad... lo he hecho un poco a posta, porque debo administrarme el tiempo. Me explico. Tengo un examen de oposiciones para archivos del Estado dentro de un mes, y obviamente, hasta entonces, no podré escribir nada, me debo concentrar en exclusiva en preparármelo. Y también por esto, el doble capítulo dedicado a explicar el origen del proyecto 2/71, los estoy escribiendo a la vez. De este modo, la siguiente entrega, estará lista para mediados de julio, justo después de mis oposiciones. Si las paso (que espero que sí, llevo más de un año con ello), obtendría plaza y me largaría a vivir y trabajar a Madrid, porque con la que está cayendo por mi tierra..._

 _Así que hoy, os entrego ya la primera parte, la cual en mi modesta opinión, podría haber quedado mejor, especialmente el final... pero es que ahora mismo, mi cabeza está en otra cosa, y no puedo hacer correr tanto la imaginación cómo quisiera. Eso sí, la segunda parte, será puede que un poco más larga, y sobre todo... mucho más interesante, intrigante, y con sorpresas. Y todo esto, teniendo que trabajar. Aunque estas dos últimas semanas (y esto va sobre todo por ti, RedSS), he tenido... vacaciones forzadas. Hace dos semanas, un domingo por la mañana, tuve un accidente yendo a dar un paseo en bicicleta por el paseo marítimo de mi ciudad. Hacía un poco de ejercicio relajante, disfrutando del buen tiempo y la brisa fresca de la mañana en mi cara... cuando sin verlo venir, un perrete hiperactivo se cruzó en mi camino y tuve que esquivarlo con una maniobra propia de un superhéroe de Marvel. Pero con tan mala pata... que me caí de lado sobre un banco metálico y me hice daño en la mano derecha, que es la buena. ¿Resultado? Dos dedos rotos y la mano inmovilizada desde entonces. Tuve que ir a urgencias y terminé con la mano escayolada y vendada. Al mismo tiempo... me firmaron la baja para el trabajo, porque claro, a ver cómo manejas el papeleo, el ordenador, conducir, o cualquier cosa, con la mano derecha inmovilizada. Y por supuesto, sin poder escribir ni a penas usar el móvil. Y mientras tanto, recibiendo avisos de nuevos fics colgados y yo, podría leerlos... pero a ver cómo escribiría mi review, que suelo usar el ordenador para ello. Hace dos días me quitaron ya las vendas y la escayola, y aunque la mano aun me duele un poco, puedo escribir esto con más o menos normalidad. Así que ya sabéis, si vais en bici en plan relax... no os relajeis demasiado, porque se os puede cruzar un niño, un perro o Dios sabe qué, y hacer que os peguéis una ostia fina de campeonato. Menos mal que nadie lo grabó con su móvil, porque mi castaña se habría hecho viral. XD_

 _Con esto también quiero decir, que en cuando cuelgue esto, me pondré a leer todos lo que tengo pendiente de leer y comentar de los autores que sigo, o que puedo empezar a seguir. Escribo esto... a las ocho de la mañana de un domingo, hace mal tiempo y llueve a cántaros y lo que apetece hoy es sofá, luz tenue de lámpara, y una buena lectura con algo fresquito para beber, que ya empieza a hacer calor. Dicho todo esto, espero aprobar esta oposición, para la que afortunadamente, estoy preparado, y poder largarme a vivir a un sitio mucho más tranquilo... y lo que pase en Cataluña, verlo desde la distancia. Ayer mismo, se ha restitudo el govern de la Generalitat, otra vez, indepe; pero por otro lado, estoy contento de que en España, hayan echado a M. Rajoy y su panda de corruptos del gobierno (¡Ya era hora!) y haya ahora un gobierno de Izquierdas liderado por el playboy de la política española, Pedro Sánchez. ¿Puchi, o Puigdemont? Cada vez se acuerdan menos de él. Se rumorea y mucho, si es verdad vete a saber, que los indepes moderados (que han renunciado a la unilateralidad e incluso reconocen que no tienen todavía mayoria social), el PSOE y Podemos habrían pactado en secreto para calmar la situación y volver a la senda del entendimiento y el diálogo. Y eso incluye deshacerse de M. Rajoy y Puigdemont, porque eran los dos grandes obstáculos para ello. Y el puchi, pueden extraditarlo a España en breve... y soltarlo al poco tiempo por indulto presidencial. Pero claro... todo esto, son rumores. De todas formas, pase lo que pase... yo en otoño, espero largarme de ahí, no vaya a ser que en no mucho tiempo, os esté escribiendo desde la república catalana y a ver que hago yo con esta historia y sus personajes. Malditos políticos... Pero bueno. No vale la pena desanimarse ni perder las esperanzas de que esto, no tiene solución. Soy optimista y creo que la tiene, porque la gente, piense cómo piense, quiere sobre todo paz, tranquilidad, y convivencia. No me gustaría que esto acabará con un estado de sitio y la intervención militar en Cataluña. Espero equivocarme en esto último, pero cómo no se calme la cosa..._

 _En estas dos semanas de baja médica por mi mano derecha inutilizada, he tenido tiempo para revisar y ver cosas que tenía pendientes. Pelis, animes, documentales, y cómo no, las nuevas entregas mensuales del manga de GATE, y de otros que he ido descubriendo. Aunque de antes de esto, lo que he tenido que hacer, para este doble capítulo (éste y el siguiente) es inforarme a base de bien. Escribir un capítulo ambientado en una época concreta, aunque sea de tan sólo cuatro o cinco décadas en el pasado, pueda parecer no muy complicado, pero lo cierto es que sí lo es. Informarme sobre determinados personajes reales del momento; la situación política; la guerra de Vietnam; la tecnología; etcétera. La película "Nixon" de Oliver Stone me ha sido de ayuda para saber describir el personaje del Presidente estadounidense del momento; películas cómo Apocalypse Now o Platoon, o sobre todo, Fullmetal Jacket, para saber desarrollar la acción bélica de un conflicto cómo aquel; y otras tantas cosas, en libros, internet, de dónde sea. En esto, en que la ambientación histórica sea la correcta, soy algo... maniático se podría decir._

 _Y para terminar... bueno, lo de siempre. Dejad vuestro review al terminar, claro que veo que... pocos lo hacéis. Vale, lo entiendo, lo hago tan largo que pocas ganas os deben quedar al final. Bueno... ya veis que esta vez no estoy demasiado inspirado, pero es que hasta que no haya pasado las oposiciones no podré estarlo. Eso sí, y lo digo en serio, a partir de mediados de julio, tras publicar la segunda parte que ya llevo bastante adelantada, a ver si puedo volver al ritmo de publicación que tenía al principio, y publicar nuevo capítulo a un ritmo de uno cada 2-3 semanas. A ver si este verano puedo, de verdad lo digo y lo deseo, adelantar este fic rápidamente y llegar a la parte de verdad interesante. Quería también comentar que para la siguiente entrega, actualizaré la guía de personajes... así cómo mi propio perfil de Fanfiction, que ya le toca._

 _Nada más, lo dejo aquí, que todavía tengo que revisar antes de colgarlo, y luego, maratón de lectura con los nuevos capítulos de otros fics, especialmente los de RedSS, que tengo pendientes y me muero de ganas de leer y comentar. Nos vemos en 40 días y un saludo a todos!_

 _P.D. Contestando al última review de "Junior VB": Cómo siempre, muchas gracias, de verdad te lo digo, por dejar tu review. Siento que no vayas a saber, por un tiempo, que va a ocurrir con la llegada de Giselle a Alnus y el reencuentro con su "querida" hermana Rory, la cual va a sorpender por el cambio de la susodicha, eso seguro. Si la historia de Rui te pareció triste (DEP), en este doble capítulo, la historia de la todavía niña sin nombre de Laos... y de la propia Rory, todavía te va a parecer más triste (o horrible depende de cómo se mire). El "experimento" del doctor Mercury, que hará que Rory descubrá 45 años después que un alma vive en su cuerpo, será... bueno, lo sabréis para mediados de julio. Es que me gusta mantener el misterio, no lo puedo evitar. Y sí, tú lo has dicho: las cosas no andan nada bien. Y peor todavía que se van a poner... en este fic, no estoy hablando con segundas. Escribiría más, pero el reloj corre y no os quiero hacer esperar. Un saludo y a la espera, siempre corta, de tu siguiente review._

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Cómo siempre, muchas gracias por dejar tu review, largo y completo, cómo a mi me gustan. Aunque esta vez, mi respuesta deberá ser lo más corta posible, que tengo mucho que leer y comentar hoy. Me alegro de que las partes de humor de la anterior entrega te gustaran, que son siempre necesarias e imprescindibles. Aunque sé que en este nuevo capítulo el humor ha sido más bien escaso. Y también me alegro de que al fin empiezo a saber algo de cómo deben hablar los personajes chilenos, cómo lo haría un chileno, aunque todavía tengo que mejorarlo mucho, la verdad sea dicha. Entre las altas esferas de Alnus, se ha discutido y se ha tomado la decisión de ir ya de una vez a por Zorzal, si bien saben que esta vez, Zorzal es sólo un mero señuelo de Herm y de quien de verdad controla a Herm... y quien sabe si quien controla a Herm, también es controlado por... Aigh, mejor no me meto ahora en esto, que hasta yo me estoy liando! Los FESGEIE de camino a Venezuela para atrapar a Karl Brugenau... al mismo tiempo que un submarino nuclear francés de ataque también se acerca allí. Pero la sorpresa no va a llegar ni por un lado ni por otro, ahí lo dejo. "El Sabio" y su encuentro nocturno con Risa, quien ahora le dará un mensaje a Itami; mensaje que en Londres, Evans y el joven Hacker... y sí, tienes toda la razón. Chuck Norris es invencible. ¡Chúpate esa, Songoku! XD Sí, por fin se va a capturar a Zorzal... pero aviso, que esta vez, ni la cosa va a ser tan fácil, ni va a terminar tan bien, pero que a Zorzal se lo llevan para Alnus, dalo por hecho. Me quejo mucho de la que lían los políticos en la realidad. Pero Piña... ella si lo tiene crudo, pero lo va a afrontar, que para eso es la que manda, y no en la república independiente de su casa de IKEA, sino en todo un Imperio. Y las cabezas nucleares, cómo los danoninos: a mi me daban dos. Un secreto que los frenchies guardan cómo último recurso si tienen que abandonar el lugar. Lo que no quiera decir que los aliados descubran el pastel, o que incluso la propia General francesa..._

 _Y efecticamente, Giselle va a pedir ayuda a Rory, otra cosa es si lo hace educadamente, que los hermanos que se odian ya se sabe, acaban a ostias. Y Hardy... todavía le va a tocar pasar las de Dios nunca mejor dicho. Claro que quién sabe si su propio carcelero... Sobre políticos... me abstengo de hablar de eso. Me tienen hasta los 00. (a ver si es verdad que en un futuro, seremos gobernados por una inteligencia artificial y los políticos desaparecerán; viendo cómo lo hacen, no sé si saldriamos ganando y todo). Y hasta aquí puedo llegar. En cuando cuelgue esto, me pongo a leer y comentar todo lo que has colgado en las últimas dos semanas, que es mucho, y casi hasta me da vergüenza de haber tardado tanto. Si vuelvo a coger la bici no pienso ir más en plan relax. Nos volvemos a leer para mediados de julio. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _P.D. Contestando al doble review de "Guest": Hola, y gracias de antemano por tu doble review, aunque no comentes practicamente nada de la historia, sino para lanzarme dos preguntas. A la primera te respondo, que depende, pero bastante me temo que va para largo. La historia en si ya va por más de la mitad, pero quedan todavía muchos capítulos que desvelar. Eso sí, a partir del mes que viene, procuraré avanzar más rápido en las actualizaciones. Y respondiendo a la segunda pregunta... mmmm... eso ya es casi una pregunta personal, pero la respuesta es que sí. Las habrá. ¿Cuando? Más adelante, pero en las relaciones sentimentales entre personajes, todavía quedan muchas por surgir o estallar de verdad. Especialmente... cuando la cosa se pondrá de verdad peligrosa. Y hasta aquí puedo leer. Probablemente no vuelvas a comentar, pero si lo haces estaré muy agradecido. De todas formas, un saludo._


	31. Proyecto 2 71 (2ª parte)

**Capítulo 30. Proyecto 2/71 (2ª parte)**

 **- _MÁS DE 45 AÑOS ANTES-_**

 _ **6 DE JUNIO DE 1971**_

" **Bosque Negro", cercanías de Blackforest Village, Nebraska, Estados Unidos.**

 **0:15 AM hora local**

Eso ha tenido que ser un sueño. No puede haber pasado de verdad. Y este sitio oscuro y húmedo... que és? No... dónde es? Pero si hace solo un instante estaba en... Todo esto no ha hecho más que hacer que se pregunte una sola cosa. Clara y precisa. … De qué diablos va todo esto.

Hace sólo un momento, la oscuridad de la noche le rodeaba, a él y a los demás que le acompañan, cómo también les rodeaba el ruido incluso algo inquietante de los animales e insectos nocturnos que les llegan desde todo el bosque. Ruido tapado en buena parte, por los motores de los camiones militares _M35_. La luz de los faros del convoy de vehículos, se cruzaba con una tenue neblina que cubría la superficie del espeso bosque. Los ojos abiertos y casi hipnóticos de algún que otro búho, les seguía desde las copas de los árboles. Todo en ese momento, en ese lugar, a su alrededor, desde que salieron él y sus colegas de penalidades a la fuerza de Vietnam, era tan asfixiante y extraño, que le parecía irreal. Tal vez... lo era y fue todo un sueño. ¿De verdad estaba en casa? Más que en casa: prácticamente en su mismo pueblo!

Intentar encontrar sentido a todo lo que ha acontedido, y a las órdenes que están obligados a cumplir, es tan imposible cómo incodificable para él y sus colegas de armas. No son más que unos jóvenes cuya juventud ha sido destruida, y cuyas secuelas pueden, o no, desaparecer con el tiempo (aunque en muchos de ellos, ocurrirá de seguro lo segundo). Ese trauma de una experiencia que jamás deberían haber vivido en una guerra que ellos mismos, toda su generación, creían que no era la suya. Lo ha notado claramente en quien tiene al lado: en el soldado Jeremiah.

En un momento dado, los camiones se han detenido en seco, en medio de lo que parece un pequeño valle de alta hierba zarandeada por el viento... con algo enmedio: los restos bien conservados pero descoloridos de un doble _Tótem_ , dejado ahí mucho tiempo atrás, puede que siglos, por los antiguos indígenas de la zona, los _Kuix_ , de lo que parece un hombre con cabeza de lobo y una mujer con cabeza de conejo. En todos los camiones, se ha repetido la misma escena: el soldado de mayor rango, ha obligado a bajar a todos, a toda prisa, casi con un escupitajo en la cara y un puntapié en el trasero, y con gritos muy altisonantes y todavía más desagradables si cabe. En un aparente caos, la tropa ha formado varias escuadras rectangulares. Cada uno de ellos, con el casco puesto y el equipo completo, incluyendo el _M16A1_ a cuestas. En una de esas escuadras, en segunda fila... allí está él: Kevin Wackmayre. Un joven que no entiende que hace allí... y 45 años después, quería no querer entenderlo. Pero...

Durante un breve instante... se hace un silencio que para Kevin, sea tal vez, el más extraño que recordará en su vida. La brisa de la noche mueve las copas de los árboles a su alrededor, y zarandea la hierba de ese pequeño valle en medio del gran bosque salvaje. Es un silencio pero... que Kevin siente que presagia algo terrible. En Vietnam era distinto... pero lo mismo: siempre había un sepulcral silencio antes de que estallase la batalla. Aunque otros a su alrededor... tienen teorias todavía peores.

" … Se acabó. Estamos jodidos." le suelta a su lado en voz baja el soldado Jeremiah, con un rostro de miedo, de shock incluso, con la mirada hacia ninguna parte que no puede ocultar, temiéndose lo peor. Kevin, que entiende lo que le pasa desde el principio, intenta hacerle callar por su bien, respondiéndole también en voz baja "Eh, no vuelvas a abrir la boca si no quieres que el sargento nos haga tragar mierda por un tubo."

"No... no! Piensa sólo un poco, joder. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho... los peces gordos querrán que desaparezcamos. … Nos van a fusilar y harán desaparecer nuestros cuerpos. ¡No quiero morir así!" le exclama Jeremiah ya alzando la voz y con expresión de desesperación ante un Kevin que se mantiene firme y serio... pero desconcertado por dentro, quién igualmente, le replica con la vista al frente y firme "Deja de decir esas cosas. … Me niego a creer que tengas razón."

"¿Lo ves? Tú también lo piensas." Le responde de nuevo Jeremiah, que alzando la vista con cara ya incluso de locura, hacia el cielo nocturno estrellado, espeta con voz resquebrajada " … Tal vez sea el destino que nos merecemos cómo asesinos." y la respuesta que a su lado, firme y con la vista al frente, le da el entonces joven Marine de 19 años Kevin Wackmayre, hace que Jeremiah se le quede mirando sin palabras, pero... con profundo sentimiento de culpa, diciéndole Kevin " … ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué no dijiste eso cuando masacrabas a esos civiles, gritando extasiado de placer? Sí... cualquier soldado puede convertirse en un asesino. Es su trabajo al fin y al cabo. Pero he aprendido que hay tres clases de soldados. Los que mueren; los que viven para contarlo... y los que viven para morir en su propia locura."

"¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO!" le grita con cara de perturbado Jeremiah a Kevin, habiendo alzado demasiado la voz y causando que a su alrededor, todos les miren, incluyendo el sargento Paul, quién con su ya demostrada incontinencia de furia, se gira para la fila de marines de atrás, señalando a Kevin y Jeremiah con el dedo y diciéndoles todo rabioso "Vosotros dos... ya me estáis tocando demasiado los huevos. No quiero tener que repetirlo. ¡CERRAD LA BOCAZA SI NO QUERÉIS ACABAR EN UN CALABOZO! ¡SILENCIO HE DICHO!"

Ambos jóvenes soldados no tienen más remedio que obedecer y callar sin más... cuando todos se dan cuenta que por el mismo camino que han llegado hasta allí en el convoy de camiones M35, llega un grande y lujoso coche negro nuevo _Cadillac Fleetwood Broughman_ del '71 con lunas tintadas, cuyos faros les iluminan a todos al maniobrar para entrar en el valle entre altos árboles... con los dos tótems indígenas, ahí, observándolo todo. El lujoso vehículo detiene el motor pero no los faros, bajando los ocupantes de las plazas delanteras, dos hombres de escrupuloso traje y corbata negras con camisa blanca y zapatos relucientes... con cara de muy pocos amigos, que rápidamente, abren las puertas traseras: El Doctor Klauss Von Mercury y el muy joven Richard Stravinski, con ropa de civil (traje sin corbata el doctor, y más "informal" el joven Stravinski, con bambas oscuras, pantalón acampanado blanco y polo azul de manga corta). El doctor, con rostro serio, frío, preocupado, pese a que está a punto de hacer algo... milagroso. Y Stravinski... tan tranquilo, con una mano en los bolsillos de los pantalones, mira con sus ojos diabólicos hacia el cielo. Porque de hecho, ya sabe que...

Y un tercer pasajero, tan joven cómo Stravinski, vestido más modesto... y asiático: Kenichi Itami, que está todavía más descolocado y desconcertado que los jóvenes Marines que ve ante él en formación.

"Oh... esos son... ¿? Y... quién es ese asiático?" se dice Kevin en voz baja para si mismo con evidente sorpresa, aunque firme y con la vista al frente en uno de las escuadras de Marines formadas ante esos dos extraños, muy extraños hombres de la CIA. El doctor Mercury se acerca al Marine de mayor rango allí, un capitán, y con toda discreción, le dice algo en voz baja a la oreja, hasta que se separa del capitán, quién se pone firme y saluda... con cara bastante extraña, cómo de loco, y el doctor, con unos pasos al frente, se planta ante las escuadras de Marines... con Stravinski e Itami, detrás, observándolo todo... con cara, antes, ahora y siempre... inquietante uno; y el otro, serio, pero también desconcertado, con gotas de sudor frío cayéndole por la frente.

"Caballeros... seré breve." dice Klauss todo serio a los soldados que le escuchan... no sin mucho temor de lo que pueda acontecer, siguiendo el extraño y enigmático Doctor "No se pregunten quién soy yo. Qué hacen aquí. Qué... va a ocurrir. Preocúpense tan sólo... de cumplir con la misión que van a desempeñar durante un tiempo. Ni más... ni menos. Y una cosa... que debe quedarles completamente clara. … Lo que escuchen; lo que vean; lo que sientan... jamás ha ocurrido. Ni un servidor, ni... ellos..." dice desviando un instante la mirada seria pero... un tanto desconfiada hacia un Stravinski con sonrisilla maliciosa en los labios, cómo siguiéndole el juego, o más bien... y Kenichi, mirándole muy serio, incluso cómo ofendido, pero habiendo aceptado que no tiene más remedio que estar allí, terminado el Doctor...

"Jamás nos han conocido. Esto, aquí y ahora, jamás... ha pasado. … Jamás." cuando entonces, rompiendo lo recto y esquemático de la situación, alguien se atreve a alzar la voz: Kevin, que manteniéndose firme y con la vista al frente, tiene el valor de exclamar alto y claro "¡Señor! ¡Permiso para preguntar, señor!" y casi al instante, consigue que ante él, el Sargento Paul se le gire y casi le coga del cuello, gritándole con la vena del cuello a punto de explotar "¡SILENCIO, SOLDADO, O TE VUELO LA PUTA CABEZA!"

"No, déjele, sargento. Yo le responderé." exclama el Doctor Mercury todo tranquilo y sereno, dejando al Sargento Paul con cara de memo, pero callándose de golpe y volviéndose al frente, respondiendo Klauss a Kevin, ni sin cierta intriga y... tristeza, diciéndole "Jóven... es mejor no querer saber más de la cuenta si no vas a poder hacer nada por remediarlo. … Es mejor."

Kevin, en su incomprensión de lo que pasa, también en su juventud, no entiende el sentido de esas palabras del Doctor Klauss Von Mercury. Quisiera y desea encontrar sentido a todo aquello... pero también, cómo superviviente nato que ha demostrado ser, cuantos menos problemas se meta... mejor.

Entonces, el joven Stravinski se acerca por detrás al no tan joven Klauss, que en voz baja a la oreja... y sonrisa malévola en los labios, le suelta "Mfmfmf... por qué intentar esconderlo, Doctor. … Sabe perfectamente que si el experimento marcha cómo debe... ninguno de ellos sobrevivirá a esto. ¿No es así?"

Klauss, muy serio, se hace el indiferente, echando mano bajo su chaqueta y sacándose un chisme de cuando los smartphones no existían: un _walkie talkie_ profesional, desplegando una larga antena metálica, y acercándose el aparato a los labios, suelta " … Estación Cebra Centauro. La excursión ya está en el campo, repito; la excursión ya está en el campo. … Pónganle la puerta."

" _Estación Cebra Centauro, recibido. Metiendo la llave en el cerrojo. Corto._ " recibe por respuesta desde el "otro lado" por una voz masculina enlatada. Mercury apaga al aparato, pliega la antena y se lo vuelve a meter bajo su chaqueta. El Doctor Mercury y Stravinski, dirigen al unísono sus miradas hacia arriba, hacia un cielo que en esa noche, es de una belleza inconmensurable. En vez de desviarla hacia el cielo, Kevin, en formación y firme en una de las escuadras, observa de reojo a esos dos extraños, contradictorios... y muy misteriosos hombres, preguntándose mil y una cosas en su cabeza, aunque una cosa más que ninguna otra: quienes son esos dos hombres tan rematadamente extraños? ¿Qué quieren de ellos? No... qué quieren ellos?

Es en ese instante, cuando la respuesta, o parte de ella, llega de forma inimaginable, imposible, irreal... pero que en realidad, es la ciencia y tecnología en su máxima esplendor. ¿O quizás...

Kevin se da cuenta a su derecha, que el pelotón de Marines que está más hacia ese lado, han roto, involuntariamente, la disciplina de la formación, incrédulos... porque han visto algo. Y todo ocurre entonces, en cuestión de un segundo, en un visto y no visto: ven un rayo de luz muy intensa, subir desde algún punto del propio bosque, hacia arriba, hacia el cielo estrellado; y precisamente contra una estrella diferente a todas las demás, cómo parpadeante... el halo de luz vuelve a bajar, más transparente, pero apreciable... hacia ellos. El Doctor y el diablo sin rabo ni cuernos, ni se inmutan, puede que porque ya saben que va a pasar, pero para él, para el joven Kevin Wackmayre y todos los demás, presencian algo tan increible, tan indescriptible para ellos... que les hace entender, si es que pueden, dar explicación a todo ese misterio en que la CIA les ha metido. El muy ancho halo de luz, de al menos unos 50 metros de diámetro aproxiamadamente, semitransparente, el cual si fuese de día no sería visible, toca el suelo, con epicentro... sobre los dos tótems que los indígenas Kuix dejaron allí para la posteridad. En el interior de ese halo de luz, sobre la superficie, se van formando cómo unos rayos de tormenta eléctrica... morados. Una escena que puede recordar, o sería más correcto decir que es exacta... a la que más de 45 años después, miles de personas presenciarían en París, Madrid y Santiago de Chile. Rayos que van a más, a más, a más... hasta que algo, lo que parece una estructura, grande, cómo de arquitectura... romana? Si, somana, se forma ante sus ojos. La impresión y la estupefacción de Kevin y todos los demás Marines, no se puede describir con palabras. Ahora entienden... porque la confidencialidad que deben guardar, es absoluta en todo esto. Pero Kevin todavía no sabe, que en realidad...

Cuando entonces, Stravinski, con su siempre terriblemente inquietante mirada diabólica hacia la puerta gigantesca, suelta "El hombre, en su orgullo, creó a Dios a su imagen y semejanza." y mientras Mercury le mira de reojo, endureciendo la mirada y poniendo mala cara, el que no debe de ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado, sentencia "Yo os enseño el superhombre. El hombre es algo que debe ser superado. ¿Qué habéis hecho para superarlo?"

"Wilhelm Friedrich Nietzsche." le responde muy serio Mercury, que girándose hacia el joven Stravinski, se atreve a advertirle más en serio si cabe, diciéndole "Mientras yo esté aquí, Richard... nadie va a ser ningún Dios sobre los hombres. Sabes que no te lo voy a permitir."

Stravinski, cómo él solo sabe hacer, no le responde con palabras... sino con una sonrisilla malvada incdescriptible, o en otras palabras... se burla cruelmente de sus amenazas; que allí, el que manda, es él. A unos pasos tras ellos, el futuro padre de nuestro capitán Otaku, Kenichi, observa a ambos hombres con tanta o más intriga que la propia y extraña estructura que ha aparecido, increiblemente, ante sus ojos, de la nada. ¿Cómo se ha hecho eso? No... por qué lo están haciendo, allí y ahora? Son preguntas que esos Marines, y ese joven estudiante japonés, que sigue encontrándose perdido a más no poder, no van a encontrar respuesta... por ahora. Ignoran que Stravinski y Mercury, pese a lo que puedan parecer, tienen ideas completamente diferentes, porque...

"¡AVANZAD, VAMOS, PANDA DE GANDULES! ¡CRUZAD EL TÚNEL! ¡AVANZAD, AVANZAD!" grita el capitán de la unidad secreta de Marines, un tipo grandote y fuerte con aspecto casi de gorila peludo, y a cuyas tropas, que entre una completa, (y casi absurda) mezcla de senaciones: asombro, incredulidad, curiosidad... miedo, sus piernas, con indecisión al principio, empiezan a moverse y a andar, en recta y ordenada formación, hacia el interior del túnel, de la puerta, que les llevará, tal cual un pequeño ejército invasor... a un nuevo mundo.

Para Kevin Wackmayre, sus sentidos se agudizan en ese corto instante. Sus oídos oyen claramente, el preciso y fuerte ruido de las botas de los Marines marchando al paso ligero... y sus ojos, sin a penas poder ver quién tiene enfrente, porque todo a su alrededor, es una oscuridad que extraña e irreal, no son suficientes palabras para describirlo. Incluso puede notar su corazón latir con fuerza bajo su pecho, por los nervios que le está causando toda esta situación, Todo, de principio a fin, le está pareciendo un sueño; uno de esos sueños que se tienen muy de vez en cuando y que no tienen, en apariencia, el más mínimo sentido, o pueden dar un mensaje oculto, salvo que ese mensaje, para Kevin, ni siquiera es capaz de discernirlo. Cuando... el hombre que anda ante él rompe la formación y se hace a un lado, cómo los demás a su alrededor, y...

Kevin se ve de golpe casi cegado por una luz, amarillenta, que no es especialmente potente, sino algo floja: una linterna. ¿Quién la sujeta? Otro Marine cómo ellos, un sargento al mando de un pelotón. Kevin, por un lado, parece tranquilizarse, por toparse con alguien reconocible. Pero al mismo tiempo... no deja de estar más y más inquieto por dentro, por no saber dónde están ahora. Una inquietud que le hace tragar saliva con cara incluso de susto, al darse cuenta que tiene al Doctor Mercury y sobre todo... al joven de su misma edad pero esa mirada... esa mirada... que no parece propia de un ser humano, sino del diablo en persona, jutso al lado. Paralizado por un instante, con sus ojos miedosos clavados sobre el pescuezo de Stravinski, Kevin no se atreve a decir nada ni a moverse. No lo entiende, no sabe por qué, pero... cada vez que recuerda cómo ese joven de la CIA asesinó a los padres de esa niña que capturaron en Laos, y el rostro y la mirada absolutamente escalofriante en sus ojos...

Pero Kevin despierta de su corto letargo por el miedo, cuando le cogen por detrás por el brazo derecho, y le apartan de los dos "jefes" de la CIA de malas maneras: el sargento Paul, mirándole con mala leche, no le dice nada, pero su cara de Bulldog ya le advierte que se quite de enmedio. Pero Kevin, sigue observando a ese pelotón de Marines, que también... tienen algo muy extraño, cómo si no las tuvieran todas consigo, cómo si fueran... seres sin alma ni sentimientos. El capitán de ese pelotón, alza el brazo para hacer el saludo militar a Mercury y Stravinski, exclamando ese hombre...

"Señor... les estábamos esperando." y en cuando baja el brazo, el doctor Mercury, con expresión plana, inexpresiva, les pregunta "¿Han cumplido mis instrucciones previas?"

El capitán sin nombre (porque no lo lleva inscrito en el uniforme... cómo tampoco lleva la bandera), sonríe con malicia, sacándose algo de debajo su uniforme: una especie de mando a distancia, grueso y metálico, del que despliega una antena... y con un único interruptor basculante con cubierta de control de plástico rojo. La levanta, le da al interruptor, pasando de off a on, y... se hizo la luz. Una luz algo tenue pero suficiente, anaranjada, de lamparas de vapor de sodio, que...

Wackmayre, descubre dónde se encuentran... y no tiene el más mínimo sentido. Un espacio cerrado, pero grande, muy grande, porque dichas luces parecen rodearlo por sus muros. Echa la vista hacia arriba... y se impresiona todavía más, al darse cuenta, que está bastante alto, pero... hay cómo un techo de roca, con... estalactitas? Estalactitas gigantescas, enormes, que cuelgan de un techo irregular de roca calcaria de al menos 20 metros de altura. En otras palabras... el bosque dónde se encontraban, tras cruzar esa especie de túnel aparecido de la nada cómo por verdadero arte de magia, les ha traído a un lugar que no estaba allí... y ahora están en ese otro lugar. Porque al girarse y mirar hacia atrás, aunque bastante oscuro... se distingue claramente: Kevin, boquiabierto, observa tras suyo, a pocos metros, la misma gran construcción, cómo... una puerta o construcción de estilo romano, antiguo, de unas dimensiones por determinar, pero sin ninguna duda, muy grandes. El joven Marine Kevin Wackmayre, en su absoluto desconocimiento de lo que pasa... ignora que es la puerta que les ha traído a ese "otro mundo"... y que se encuentran, en el mismo sitio que Itami y sus chicas, junto a sus acompañantes españoles, (el teniente Roig, el sargento Aiguren y la cabo Isabel Fuentes), estarían allí más de 45 años después.

" … Un trabajo bien hecho, capitán. No parecen de verdad Marines... porque no lo son. … Que sus hombres se preparen para el operativo de la próxima noche. ¿Tienen ya las herramientas especiales que les he proporcionado?" le dice Mercury al capitán desconocido, cuando unos pasos tras el Doctor y todavía sin creerse lo que pasa, Kenichi exclama "Que... qué es eso de las herramientas especiales? ¿Y qué es este lugar? D... dónde hemos ido a parar?"

"En unas horas lo verás, joven. … Vendrás con nosotros." le responde Mercury al lado de Kenichi con expresión plana e incluso fría, quedándose de nuevo Kenichi sin entender a que se referirá... pero dando por hecho que algo todavía más extraño va a ver, cuando Mercury pasa a hablarle de nuevo al capitán sin nombre "¿El sujeto está localizado?"

"Sí señor. Tenemos contacto con el equipo alpha 2 de reconocimiento. Lo han localizado en el punto zeta tango nueve dos. A más de 60 millas de aquí, en dirección nordeste. Lo vigilan desde una distancia segura." le responde el capitán a Mercury, quién, reflexivo por un instante con los ojos cerrados, acaba por abrirlos, respondiendo " … Lo haremos la próxima noche. Preparadlo todo."

"Sí, Doctor." le responde el extraño capitán, que saluda a Mercury, da media vuelta y se dispone a marcharse, cuando Kenichi Itami pregunta "Que... qué es lo que vamos a hacer la proxima noche. Qué quiere decir."

Pero antes de que Kenichi reciba respuesta... y observado todo a distancia prudencial por los ojos infernales de Stravinski, que ha permanecido en silencio, paciente, observando... oyen a no mucha distancia, en una de las cuatro entradas a esa gigantesca gruta principal de la cueva... un grito de dolor, aunque un grito... extraño; cómo si no sonase... humano. Kenichi y Mercury se acercan a una de las cuatro entradas a esa gigantesca gruta, que da entrada a una larga y oscura cueva, cómo un túnel... y particularmente el futuro padre de nuestro capitán Otaku, se queda boquiabierto ante lo que ve; impresión que inmediatamente se transforma en... indignación.

Rodeado por al menos tres más de esos extraños marines en uniforme de combate completo... pero sin insignias de ninguna clase, yace en el suelo, contra la pared, limpiándose la sangre que le baja por la nariz... alguien muy joven, cómo un niño bastante crecido, de unos 13 o 14 años. La poca luz del ambiente no le permite verlo hasta que se acercan más: un ser con cuerpo de hombre... pero lleno de pelo y con cabeza de gato! Con un pelaje a modo de tigre, con pelo anaranjado y plachas negras, vestido unicamente con unos arapos sucios, desgarrados y manchados con sangre fresca de los golpes recibidos. Un ser que incluso... parece balbucear algo, cómo si pidiese ayuda o suplicase clemencia... pero ni Kenichi ni Mercury ni nadie allí entiende una palabra de ese increible ser que mezcla un cuerpo humano con un felino. Ignoran que ese chico-gato, es...

"Que... qué es esto? Es un... gato? ¿Un tigre? Pero su cuerpo es..." dice Kenichi boquiabierto al presenciar a ese ser fantástico ante él... pero viendo que el chico-gato está herido, exclama con evidente indignación "¡Eh! ¡Está sangrando y tiene magulladuras! Vosotros... qué demonios le habéis hecho!?" grita Kenichi Itami con enfado más que evidente hacia esos soldados... sin idenificación alguna, que más que soldados, parecen... mercenarios, cuando el capitán de esos hombres, andando pausamente hacia ellos desde atrás, va diciendo "Mis chicos lo han encontrado afuera, a la entrada de la cueva. Nos estaba siguiendo a distancia desde hacía horas. Si regresaba a "Rondel" o dónde sea y avisaba de nuestra presencia, podría suponer una amenaza para nosotros o que incluso todo el operativo se tuviera que suspender. Por eso le hemos retenido aquí dentro. Y por eso..."

"¡Pero no teníais porque golpearle, bestias!" replica un indignado y furioso Kenichi, que sigue "¡No tenéis ningún derecho a secuestrar y golpear a un ser de... No puede ser." acaba diciendo parado, dándose cuenta de algo: que ya no están en Nebraska, ni en Estados Unidos, ni siquiera en la Tierra, sino en...

"Sí, Kenichi. … Estamos en otro mundo." le responde Klauss Von Mercury al joven estudiante japonés que no sale de su asombro, explicándole el siempre misterioso científico de origen alemán "Falmart lo llaman. Esta cueva, no es cómo la alegoría de Platón. Es todo un mundo... y es real. Y seres cómo éste, forman parte de él." le explica Mercury a Kenichi mirando al chico-gato con sus ojos azules fríos pero tristes, cómo si mostrara compasión por ese ser fantástico e irreal, cuando uno de esos soldados sin insignia ni identificación alguna, exclama con evidente desprecio...

"Monstruos mejor dicho. ¿Verdad, capitán?" y con sonrisa rabiosa, cómo un desalmado que maltrata a un animal indefenso, le pega una patada al chico-gato en el estómago, que echa un grito de dolor y se retuerce en el suelo, cuando...

Kenichi, sin pararse a pensarlo ni un segundo, se lanza a pegarle un fuerte y sonoro puñetazo en toda la cara al soldado, que se cae de culo al suelo. Los otros tres soldados (o mercenarios) que le acompañan, echan mano enseguida a los M16 que llevan sobre sus hombros, recargando las recamaras de sus armas cómo primera amenaza, con cara de muy pocos amigos hacia ese japonés que permanece de pie y con los brazos abiertos, protegiendo al chico-gato, cuando el soldado en cuestión, alto, moreno y fuerte con cara de expresión endurecida, se levanta del suelo, limpiándose un pequeño hilo de sangre que le baja del labio, y exclamando con prepotencia "Mfmfmf... sabía que debería haberme cargado a este monstruo desde el principio. Apártate de enmedio, amarillo."

"Pero... pero si es un niño! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho a hacerle daño y menos a matarle! ¡ASESINOS!" le grita Kenichi con evidente rabia en su rostro al soldado... o sería mejor decir, mercenario de la CIA, quién, dando dos pasos hacia Kenichi, y amenazante de verdad, le responde "Eres japonés, verdad? Mi padre estuvo en la guerra del Pacífico. En la batalla de Okinawa. Decía que mataba japos cómo quién mata moscas en la encimera de la cocina. Y que al hacerlo no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. Para él eran insectos. Nada más. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Yo pienso igual. ¡ASÍ QUE APÁRTATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR!"

"Capitán..." le llama la atención entonces al comandante de esa unidad de reconomiento que les ha estado esperando a su llegada a la cueva desde el otro lado de la puerta... diciéndole algo en voz muy baja a la oreja, con total discreción, hasta que el capitán en cuestión, se separa del Doctor Mercury, gritándole a su subordinado "¡BAJE EL ARMA, SARGENTO! ¡HE DICHO QUE LA BAJE! ¡AHORA!"

El soldado en cuestión, cómo los otros tres que le acompañan, se ven obligados a volver a colocarse los M16 a sus espaldas y apartarse cómo si nada hubiesen hecho, cuando Mercury, todo serio y frío, exclama "El señor Itami está conmigo. Forma parte del proyecto. Quién lleva el mando es el señor Stravinski, pero yo lo coordino. Mantenga a sus hombres bajo control para que la operación de mañana salga según lo previsto, y que se limiten a cumplir las instrucciones con absoluta precisión."

"Sí, señor. ¡Vamos, salgamos afuera! ¡Tenemos que partir en tres horas! ¡Moveos!" grita el capitán y comandante de ese extraño y sin identidad aparente pelotón de reconocimiento... el cual es mucho más que eso (y tanto Mercury cómo Stravinski, lo saben), marchándose por esa gruta en dirección al exterior. Kenichi, se agacha hacia el malherido chico-gato, que sin embargo, no dice nada, no se queja, no habla, pamernece impasible ante el dolor, cómo haciéndose el duro. El joven japonés se da cuenta, pero cree que debe ser por el shock sufrido, y pretende ayudarle, diciéndole con amabilidad "Oye... estás bien? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"No insistas, joven. No entenderá nada de lo que le digas. … Pero parece que le caes bien." le dice el Doctor Mercury a Kenichi serio, pero con algo de... sorna (algo muy dificil de ver en él), al ver que el desconocido chico-gato, sin decir una palabra, se agarra a la manga de la camisa de Kenichi, mirándole fijamente, cómo si no quisiera separarse de él, exclamando Kenichi tontamnete con la mano en el cogote "Oh... vaya, jajaja." hasta que se pone de repente serio de nuevo, exclamando "Doctor Mercury. Que... Qué es lo que iba a decirme antes?"

El Doctor, en silencio por un instante, se gira con intención de regresar a la cueva o gruta principal, y de espaldas al extrañado Kenichi, le responde " … Vamos a capturar a una Diosa."

"¿Qué?" es lo único que sabe responder Kenichi con incredulidad más que evidente. Esa respuesta, dentro de esa cueva iluminada tenuamente con luz artificial generada por baterías para no hacer ruido, no hace más que hacer crecer más y más la curiosidad de Kenichi por saber dónde estan ahora, y sobre todo... qué es lo que van a hacer alli. Para el Doctor Mercury, todo es un gigantesco y espectacular, tal vez el mayor de la historia... experimento científico. Para quien les observa a distancia, todavía en formación y esperando órdenes, el batallón de Marines que les acompaña por orden presidencial explícita, es una misión que deben obdedecer sin rechistar pese a que ignoran por completo de que se trata. Pero todo concluye, en una mente que auna maldad y perfección a partes iguales, y que sabe perfectamente por qué está allí y para qué... y que se refleja en su rostro, por su sonrisa maquiavélica y sus ojos azules perfectos siempre paralizantes: Richard Stravinski. Sólo él sabe cual es el objetivo de esa misión... y lo que va a provocar en todos ellos... y en ambos mundos, ahora y más de 45 años en el futuro.

 _ **-TIEMPO PRESENTE-**_

 _ **17 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX+2**_

 **La Casa Blanca, Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. 5:30 PM hora local**

Lo que acaba de saber, por contactos más o menos oficiales, y de lo que debe informar enseguida a su "jefe", puede suponer o bien el mayor shock que se haya llevado éste y sus antecesores en el cargo desde Pearl Harbour... o la mayor traición que un país aliado ha perpetrado a su padrino y protector desde que Iran y su Sha cayeron por la revolución islámica de los Ayatolá en 1979. Pero su obligación, es decírselo y cuanto antes. A primera vista, puede parecer esto, visto que uno de sus pricipales aliados en el mundo, a quienes les proporcionan lo mejor y más nuevo de su armamento y tecnología desde hace más de medio siglo (y miles de millones de dólares), a quienes siempre les han tapado sus vergüenzas (y crímenes) en las Naciones Unidas... no sólo lo han permitido, sino que conducen, deliberadamente, una conspiración que ha puesto de rodillas al país más poderoso de la Tierra. Pero no es exactamente así, porque hay lo que podríamos llamar, un factor X, un factor Y, y un factor Z. Un factor X llamado "Hijos de Dios", un factor Y llamado Richard Stravinski, y un factor Z, llamado... Karl Brugenau. ¿O debería decir...

Él, el asesor del Presidente, John Andrews, que no se ha separado en ningún momento del Presidente Dyrrell tras el infarto que ha sufrido, aprieta el botón rojo de colgar en la pantalla de su Smartphone con cara de evidente sorpresa al acabar de saberlo. Se encuentra frente a la puerta de la enfermería de la Casa Blanca. Por petición expresa del propio Dyrrell, no le han llevado al hospital y le han tratado allí mismo. Andrews siente la necesidad imperiosa de informar a su jefe, pero también es consciente que todavía está combaleciente, en la cama. No puede quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Dyrrell desplomado en el suelo, con expresión de angustia profunda y la mano en el pecho, por el fuerte dolor. De no haber sido por la rápida intervención de la propia infermeria de la Casa Blanca, las consecuencias podrían haber sido mucho peores para Dyrrell. Pero Andrews traga saliva con cara de miedo. Piensa que en cuando el Presidente lo sepa, sin importar si es él o cualquier otro quién se lo diga... las posibilidades de que incluso se muera del susto, son evidentes. Pero con todo... lo decice. Va a decírselo: _Noblesse oblige_.

Andrews anda hacia la puerta para llamar, pero ésta se abre antes, saliendo un médico algo bajo, rechoncho y con gafas en bata blanca, y dos enfermeras, una negra y joven con rastas, y otra blanca y mayor.

"Doctor. ¿Todavía no se puede pasar?" le pregunta Andrews, con la camisa arremangada y el nudo de la corbata aflojado, al médico de origen militar, quién le responde educadamente "Oh... por supuesto. El Presidente ya está consciente, puede entrar a hablar con él."

"¿Cómo lo ha visto, Doctor? ¿Es muy grave?" le pregunta con evidente preocupación al médico por su jefe, respondiéndole el Doctor con ironía "Por lo que veo, usted nunca ha sufrido un infarto, eh? En palabras del propio Presidente, dice que se siente cómo una mierda de perro pisada. Pero sobrevivirá. Al fin y al cabo, las cosas no pueden ir ya a peor."

"Ya..." le responde el asesor presidencial al médico con inegable derrotismo, más sabiendo lo que debe de decirle a Dyrrell en cuanto entre. Pero el equipo médico se marcha por un instante, entrando Andrews... encontrándose con algo que la deja más por los suelos de lo que ya lo está. Dyrrell permanece todavía en cama, con la bolsa de suero pinchada al brazo derecho y el monitor con el pulso cardíaco en marcha, mostrándose estable... y la cara del propio Dyrrell, con unas bolsas azuladas bajo los ojos y aspecto de haber envejecido diez años de golpe. Andrews, impactado por esta visión por un instante, le cuesta sacar las palabras de sus labios, pero... hace lo que tiene que hacer.

"Em... Presidente..." dice Andrews todavía indeciso por dentro, dándose cuenta Dyrrell, que le mira de reojo por un instante, y con su mala uva habitual, responde con voz débil, pero duro, con el ceño fruncido "No hace falta que me repitas lo que me ha dicho el matasanos. No estoy tan y tan jodido."

"Eso es bueno, señor. Pero..." responde el siempre fiel (y maltratado verbalmente) asesor del Presidente, sonriendo con tristeza, pero Dyrrell, abre los ojos, mirándole serio de reojo, le suelta lo que es casi una amenaza, diciéndole "Me traes noticias y es tu obligación dármelas. Así que no pierdas tiempo. Suéltalo de una vez. Aunque no sirva para nada."

Andrews va a decirlo, abre los labios para ello... pero no le sale; lo intenta otra vez... pero tampoco: no se atreve. Sabe que si se lo dice, puede ser incluso mortal para su estado de salud. Pero Andrews también se fija... que Dyrrell parece estar pensativo, muy pensativo, metido en algo que le carcome la cabeza. Se da cuenta el asesor con gafas y aspecto de funcionario... de la verdadera causa del infarto del Presidente. Andrews, poniéndose serio de verdad, le pregunta a Dyrrell "Señor... No es el infarto lo que le ha enfermado. … Sino el miedo. ¿Qué le ha dicho Stravinski?"

Los ojos se le abren de par en par; las manos se agarran con fuera a la sábana y le tiemblan, su rostro... es un poema en el más amplio sentido de la palabra... diciendo Dyrrell con voz entrecortada " … El infierno."

"¿Qué?" espeta Andrews un tanto desconcertado, explicándole el Presidente con expresión de terror en su rostro "Ha sido... cómo escuchar lo más profundo del infierno. La voz del mismísimo diablo. Jamás en toda mi vida había sentido nada igual. Yo, la ambición personificada... miedo? ¿Qué es eso? Eso pensaba hasta hace muy poco. Pero sólo por escuchar esa voz... nunca me había sentido tan impotente y... frágil ante nadie."

Pareciera que Dyrrell debería estar carcomiéndose por sus propias dudas y derrotismo por el fracaso obtenido... pero no. Lo que no puede olvidar; quitarse de la cabeza; que le paraliza... es la voz de Richard Stravinski desde el otro lado del teléfono. La voz del diablo sin rabo ni cuernos... que todo en él, queda cada vez más claro... que es la oscuridad absoluta. Pero la posición de Dyrrell, pese a su aparente debilidad en este momento, es la que es. Porque al igual que para Andrews, y mucho más si cabe... _Noblesse Oblige_.

" … Si vas a decirme quién hay tras todo esto, no te esfuerzes, John. … A estas alturas resulta evidente quién ha sido... y quién ha perdido." dice Dyrrell con expresión derrotista más que evidente. Y Andrews, incómodo por temer que la reacción del Presidente ante lo que tiene que decirle no sea para nada buena para él, dice temeroso "Em... señor... he recibido una llamada de..."

Se oye entonces un "toc toc" claro tras ellos, en la puerta de la sala que se ha quedado abierta: tres hombres, uno de los cuales lleva uniforme de servicio de General de cuatro estrellas, y los otros dos, de traje y corbata... pero con el pin con la bandera de las barras y las estrellas en la solapa. Son el General Milles Adams; el secretario de Estado Kevin Sanders, y el director del FBI, Peter Johnson. Tres hombres que al contrario que su comandante en jefe... parece que todavía no se han dado por vencidos, pero que tampoco tienen la moral muy alta. Quién ha dado unos toques en la puerta, Sanders, exclama todo serio... cómo advirtiendo "No se adelante, Andrews. A sus contactos más les valdría tener la boca cerrada."

"Pero... oh..." exclama el asesor del Presidente con gafas con sorpresa, al percatarse de que el ser informado por sus contactos, que también los tiene, puede suponer un problema grave de seguridad, cómo constante de nuevo Sanders, exclamando "Las filtraciones de información, siguen siendo un peligro para nosotros."

Pero es al Presidente al que no parece que le haga gracia esa visita, especialmente... de Miller Adams, que es sabido que le cae cómo el culo y viceversa, y lo deja bien claro, diciendo con mala cara hacia el General " … Qué hace aquí. Sigo combaleciente. Lo último que necesito para mi maltrecha salud es verle precisamente a usted, General." y Adams, con su inconfundible mala leche habitual, le responde irónico y duro al mismo tiempo "Pues... lo siento, Presidente. Pero va a tener que ver mi feo careto durante mucho tiempo. ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque de entre los que estamos aquí, sólo uno de nosotros tenía la potestad de tomar las decisiones oportunas cuando tocaba... y no soy yo. Pensó que siempre habría tiempo de derrotar a un enemigo que usted y nadie más que usted, creyó débil y fácil de aplastar."

"General..." se entromete el director del FBI, Johnson, quién serio pero educado, le dice al militar "No es el momento ni el lugar para rencillas ni críticas. Ya habrá tiempo para eso mucho más adelante. Además... usted mismo ha insistido en informar al Presidente personalmente. Así que hágalo."

"Aaaggghhh... Ya lo sé... ya lo sé." espeta Adams habiendo hechado un suspiro de cansancio con los ojos cerrados y su mano libre en el cogote, mientras con la otra la mantiene apoyada sobre su elegante bastón de andar barnizado, hasta que los abre, mirando seriamente a Dyrrell, le explica la cruda realidad, diciéndole "Presidente Dyrrell... el tipo que nuestros muchachos de los Delta Force sacaron de ese agujero en Nebraska, ha cantado. Y mucho más de lo que esperábamos. Y nos confirma no sólo lo que ya sospechábamos. Dónde se esconde el ahora enemigo público número uno de Estados Unidos... y del Mundo. Si bien confieso... que lo que de verdad quisiera saber, es que coño tiene en la cabeza ese hijo de la gran reputa. … Stravinski. ¿Quiere que le confiese algo, Presidente? Si hay alguien que todavía me repateaba más el culo que verle a usted... era a ese tipo. Jamás me gustó. ¿?"

Adams se extraña al darse cuenta que Dyrrell se ha quedado por un instante pensativo, con la mirada perdida al frente, mirando a la nada, hasta que suelta " … Israel."

"Es lo que iba a decirle, señor." exclama John Andrews levantado a un lado de la cama de hospital de la enfermeria de la Casa Blanca, siguiendo "Ahí es dónde tienen... el nuevo _nido de hormigas_. Y además, y esto es lo grave... con conocimiento y beneplácito del gobierno de Tel Aviv."

Y de repente... el hombre más poderoso del mundo tocado y hundido, casi casi una piltrafa irreconocible de lo que era antes comparado con ahora... remonta en cólera, y parece que vuelve a ser... él mismo: temblándole la mano derecha de la rabia, hinchándose una vena en su sien, y con expresión de furia, Dyrrell exclama "Israel... Israel! … ¡ISRAEL! … Les hemos protegido el trasero durante décadas; les hemos tapado todas sus mierdas unilaterales contra sus vecinos; les regalamos miles, decenas de miles de millones de dólares de NUESTROS contribuyentes en NUESTRO mejor y más moderno armamento; se lo hemos permitido todo. ¡Y ASÍ NOS LO AGRADECEN!?" grita el Presidente estadounidense realmente furioso, dirigiéndose entonces al General "Adams... me caes cómo el culo, bien que lo sabes. Vas a tu aire y no me gustan los que van a su aire y deciden por ellos mismos sin hacer caso al que manda. Pero... reconozco que eres mucho, mucho mejor que yo para esto. ¡Lo reconozco! … Así que dame tu opinión cómo experto. … Si Israel está detrás de esto... ¿Podemos..."

Pero la respuesta del General Adams, el cual ya se sabe que no es de razonar mucho las cosas (más bien pensar demasiado nunca ha sido lo suyo), todo serio y de brazos cruzados, le responde con contundencia "Agh... joder, esto no es algo que uno escuche todos los días. El Presidente Dyrrell... reconociendo que la ha cagado. … Muy bien, quiere oír mi opinión... sobre atacar Israel para destruir ese nuevo nido de hormigas? Pues se lo diré alto y claro, y con una sola palabra. … NO."

"¿Qué?" espeta Dyrrell al recibir una respuesta que no esperaba al estar dominado por la rabia y no por la razón, explicándole Adams "Más vale que se lo quite de la cabeza, señor. Primero, todavía no tenemos ni idea de en que parte exacta de Israel se encuentra. Segundo, porque soy responsable de mis hombres y mujeres bajo mis órdenes, y jamás les he mandado a una muerte segura para nada cómo sí hizo uno que yo sé. Y tercero, y siguiendo con lo anterior... ese ataque no tendría sentido para el resto del mundo y sería un suicidio. Pueden parecer un país minúsculo, pero cuando se trata de su defensa, se la han tomado y se la siguen tomando más en serio que nadie desde el primer día de su existencia cómo país. Y es normal, Presidente. A los judios les han jodido durante más de 5000 años, y ya no están dispuestos a que nadie nunca más les joda. Están perfectamente equipados, sus soldados, aunque pocos, están perfectamente mentalizados y entrenados; sus pilotos de combate son los mejores del mundo, y sus fuerzas especiales son tanto o mejor incluso que las nuestras."

"¡Ja! Buen resumen, General Adams." espeta entonces el Secretario de Estado Sanders sumándose a la conversación de gran importancia, y añadiendo el dato más importante, diciendo irónico "Pero a todo lo que ha dicho, se olvida de un pequeño detalle sin importancia. … Que disponen de arsenal nuclear, incluyendo ICBM del tipo Jericho III si no recuerdo mal, los cuales pueden alcanzar cualquier punto del planeta. Puede que ya tengán algunos apuntando directamente sobre nuestras cabezas. Hablando claro y en botella..."

"Que no podemos hacer nada. Mierda..." dice Dyrrell bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños de rabia. Dándose cuenta que el intentar solucionar las cosas a su manera, ahora si que va a ser del todo imposible. Pero el director del FBI, Johnson, permanece en silencio a un lado, sin dar a conocer todavía sus cartas ocultas sobre los hechos... y sus responsables; pero con Dyrrell tocado y hundido, poco se podrá hacer por parte estadounidense. Y una vez más... el siempre fiel asesor del Presidente, John Andrews, se agacha hacia la cama de hospital dónde descansa Dyrrell, diciéndole muy en serio "Señor... lo que yo opine o deje de opinar en todo esto... quizás no importe mucho. O nada. Pero cómo su asesor y compañero fiel desde que entró en política... sabe que siempre me tendrá a su lado. Y mientras no renúncie o muera... usted sigue siendo el comandante en jefe de esta nación. … No se rinda, señor Presidente."

"Eso es fácil de decir, John. Pero mírame. Y mira ahí fuera, hacia Arlington. Todavía sale humo de entre los cascotes de lo que antes era la sede de la CIA. … Desde Pearl Harbour o el 11S, este país y su líder, no habían recibido una humillación tan grande. Y a diferencia de entonces, no tenemos ni la más remota idea de cómo responder. … Yo no quería rendirme, John. Stravinski me ha rendido." acaba diciendo Dyrrell entre furioso y derrotista, apretando tan fuerte las sábana con el puño derecho que parece que vaya a romperlo. Andrews no puede hacer más que mirar a su jefe con lástima sin saber que responder. Pero hay alguién ahí que no está dispuesto a rendirse... y no sólo el General Adams, quién por cierto, exclama de nuevo con su, entre comillas, simpatía habitual "A la mierda los derrotismos, Presidente. A mi, a usted, a mis hombres y mujeres, a todas las Fuerzas Armadas y a Estados Unidos cómo país, nos han pegado una patada en los huevos tan fuerte que todavía nos duele, es verdad. Pero hay que dejar de retorcerse de dolor por el suelo, levantarse de una puta vez y ponerse en posición para seguir luchando. Yo digo que hay que devolverle el golpe al enemigo con mucha más fuerza si cabe. Aunque no sepamos cómo, pero lo sabremos. Y aunque no lo hagamos nosotros directamente, o... otros lo hagan por nosotros."

Todos los allí presentes... menos Dyrrell, se extrañan enseguida y se preguntan que ha querido decir con esas palabras del final. Pero Dyrrell, que parece que tiene las ideas sorprendentemente claras por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tras un breve silencio, respondiendo el presidente con expresión de pesadumbre, mirando al frente " … La Coalición de Liberación. Sí... entiendo."

"Exacto, Presidente Dyrrell." exclama el General Adams, que explica a un preocupado Dyrrell "A un servidor le jode tanto cómo a usted, pero... ese monstruo va a dar sus proximos pasos al otro lado de la puerta de Ginza... y allí es dónde se tendrá que actuar de ahora en adelante. Un mundo al que nosotros no tenemos acceso por razones de sobras conocidas. Aunque..."

"¿? Aunque que." pregunta el Presidente estadounidense sin entener esa puntilla final del militar de cuatro estrellas, y la respuesta de Adams... es una de cal y una de arena, diciéndole " … El prisionero que capturamos en el nido de hormigas. El tal Ian Allister. Nos puede resultar mucho más útil de lo que se cree, señor. Pero puede que ya no estemos a tiempo."

"Sea cómo sea... Stravinski tiene un nuevo nido de hormigas a su disposición y antojo, no?" lanza la pregunta el director del FBI, Johnson, explicando "Aunque la central de la CIA haya volado por los aires, su red internacional y sobre todo... su red de satélites espía, sigue en pie. Y hay que volver a ponerla en funcionamiento."

"Mfmfmfmf..." se ríe malevolamente entre dientes el General, exclamando no se sabe si medio en broma o... con expresión asesina, diciendo "¿Buscarle? ¿Detenerle? No... con ese tipo no vale la pena perder tiempo. … Lo mejor que podemos hacer con él es matarle. El cómo hacerlo me importa una mierda, pero de que deberíamos liquidarle lo tengo claro. No pienso consentir que todas las bajas que hemos sufrido por su culpa se queden en nada! ¡Aunque se esconda en el último agujero de la Tierra, LO AHOGARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!"

"¡NO!" grita entonces Dyrrell con sus ojos fuera de sus orbitas, pero no con enfado, sino con... miedo, terror incluso, en su cara, cayendo una gota de sudor frío por su barbilla. Los demás se quedan parados, sin entender ni ser conscientes... que Dyrrell ha escuchado... las más oscuras profundidades del infierno. Tras un sepulcral silencio que se alarga durante unos eternos segundos, Dyrrell exclama con expresión de miedo, la voz entrecortada, mirándose sus manos temblorosas " … No puedo. No puedo... volver a enfrentarme a él. Sólo de pensarlo... me... por qué. Por qué me tiemblan las manos. Por qué este terror. Por qué no puedo controlarlo. Ni siquiera... pensarlo. Sólo por escuchar su voz. … No es humano. Stravinski... No puede ser una persona de carne y hueso cómo nosotros! … John."

"Oh... sí... señor Presidente?" pregunta el asesor presidencial todavía sorprendido y con sentimiento de culpa hacia Dyrrell, pidiéndole éste "Lo que te mandé hace tiempo. … Con todo lo ocurrido, no he podido saberlo. ¿Lo encontraste? … El proyecto 2/71 originario de 1971." y la respuesta de John Andrews, no puede ser más extraña, porque tragando saliva y expresión de pesar, responde " … Sí, señor. Algo conseguí averiguar en los archivos del Pentágono. Pero... lo extraño es que... el motivo de por qué se canceló todo de golpe... no... no figura absolutamente nada. Se tapó todo y no hay constancia de nada. Sólo se sabe que Nixon en persona lo ordenó, pero... no dice por qué."

La respuesta que da Dyrrell, con expresión de horror, del propio horror el cual es consciente ahora de que ha contribuido sin darse cuenta a propagarse, es tal vez, la más inteligente que dará en su vida, exclamando " … Yo sé por qué. … A veces el poder te llega a dominar y no eres consciente de lo que llegas a hacer y ordenar, sólo por tener más y más y más... poder. Pero ese proyecto acabó superando su propia ambición. Al contrario que yo, tal vez se dio cuenta a tiempo de que estaba creando un monstruo que podría destruir la humanidad... e incluso el mundo. O tal vez... se dío cuenta de que su propia ambición podría acabar con él mismo. … No... Se dio cuenta que el monstruo... el monstruo..."

Todos los presentes, pero sobre todo Andrews, se dan cuenta que Dyrrell ha sobrevivido... pero ha quedado tocado por haber escuchado esa voz, literalmente, de ultratumba. Y es Andrews quién dándose cuenta de ello, exclama "Eeeemmm... señores... Creo que el Presidente todavía necesita mucho más descanso. Será mejor que salgan, por favor. No deberíamos estar aquí."

"Entiendo. Informaré a la vicepresidenta. Si no está también en estado de shock o se vuelve loca cuando tenga que dar la rueda de prensa oficial." responde el Secretario de Estado Sanders levantándose de hombros y en tono desairado, cómo si se quejase de la de trabajo que se le viene encima, y sale de la sala medicalizada. Y siguiendo sus pasos, Johnson y Adams, éste último, poniéndose de nuevo la gorra de plato en la cabeza, acaban también por salir de la habitación, dejando atrás a un traumatizado Dyrrell y un preocupado a más no poder Andrews.

Ambos, sin prisa pero sin pausa, al ritmo del duro General que se ayuda de su elegante bastón de madera barnizada, recorren andando por el interior de la White House hacia la salida, cruzándose con hombres de traje negro y pinganillo a la oreja del servicio secreto, cuando el del FBI suelta con pesar...

"No podremos contar con el Presidente durante un tiempo. Y la vicepresidenta tampoco nos sirve de mucho. Está tanto o más traumatizada que el propio Dyrrell y es incapaz de tomar una decisión. Los políticos de hoy en día dan asco." acaba soltando Peter con estúpida cara de hartazgo, y a su lado, Adams le responde con una segura risa entre dientes "Mfmfmf... el poder de los idiotas, señor Johnson. Pero así... podremos hacer las cosas a nuestra manera."

"¿? ¿Hacer? ¿Hacer el qué?" pregunta extrañado el jefe de la oficina federal de investigación al General y estratega del US Army, cuando éste, se detiene en seco, quedándose dos pasos por detrás de Peter, y con expresión dura de verdad en sus ojos, que no muestran el más mínimo atisbo de duda ni miedo, levanta el bastón... y lo apunta, lo aprieta incluso, contra el pecho del maduro pero fuerte de cabello blanco corto y ojos azules, el cual se queda sin duda sorprendido, soltando el General todo serio " … Un buen plan ejecutado ahora con violencia es mejor que un plan perfecto ejecutado la semana que viene."

" … ¿Patton otra vez, General?" dice irónico y arqueando una ceja Peter Johnson, y el General Adams, sin dejar de estar serio de verdad (cosa que hace que su interlocutor se deje de bromitas), y sin bajar el bastón del pecho del director del FBI, le responde "Sí. Ni se imagina lo que he aprendido de ese puto genio. … Si ese capullo quiere guerra... la tendrá. Pero no cómo se imagina." y Johnson, intrigado de verdad, va directo al grano, preguntándole "¿Qué es... lo que tiene en mente, General?"

" … ¿No lo adivina?" le responde Adams con otra pregunta que no hace más que aumentar la intriga del director del cuerpo de federales, pero éste ya sabe perfectamente qué quiere decir, exclamando serio de verdad " … Asesinar a Richard Stravinski. Pero... ¿Cómo?" y serio e intrigado a partes iguales, Peter Johnson, suelta una pregunta clave al duro y veterano militar estadounidense " … ¿Usted no le tiene miedo, General? Luchar contra un cerebro privilegiado cómo ese puede ser una mala idea."

Y la respuesta de Adams, riendo con una risa que suena inlcluso... malvada, le demuestra al director del FBI que el General, y el Ejército en su conjunto, piensan hacer mientras puedan... las cosas a su manera, exclamando Adams...

"¡Jajajaja... mfmfmf. ¿Miedo? Es distinto. Cualquier soldado tiene miedo. Si dice lo contrario, es que ha enloquecido. Pero una cosa es quedarse paralizado por el miedo, y otra enfrentarse a él... con un par de cojones. Eso es lo que diferencia a un soldado de un político. A Dyrrell... de mi. Puede que cueste en un principio... pero sabré cómo manejar esto." y bajando el bastón del pecho de Peter Johnson, Adams reemprende la marcha a pie en busca de la salida de la Casa Blanca, poniéndose enseguida Johnson a su lado, que le escucha con evidente sorpresa, explicando el General sin mirarle "Hay que ordenar inmediatamente que nuestra red de satélites escudriñe hasta la última piedra de suelo israelí para encontrar e identificar ese puto agujero en el suelo. Hay que identificar y perseguir a los responsables hasta el culo del mundo si hace falta. Y... ayudaremos a la Coalición de Liberación en el otro mundo. Si no podemos directamente... lo haremos indirectamente. … Pondremos al prisionero a trabajar. Usted haga lo que tenga que hacer. Le sugiero que limpie todo resto de la organización de Stravinski en nuestro país. Del resto del mundo..."

"No lo entiendo. Antes, ante el Presidente Dyrrell, ha dicho que no se puede hacer nada. ¿Por qué ahora es distinto?" y en ese momento... ocurre algo que convence a Peter de que ese duro militar de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño al más puro estilo cacerola y ojos azules claros de mirada siempre endurecida, se detiene en seco, se gira hacia Peter... y sin decirle nada, pero con una mirada absolutamente decidida, sonríe con una mueca confiada pero también, algo... malvada, cómo diciendo que está dispuesto a ir a por todas contra un enemigo al que quiere y piensa vencer sea cómo sea. Adams se gira de nuevo, y ayudándose de su bastón para andar, se marcha en dirección a una no muy lejana puerta custodiada por un hombre del servicio secreto de color. Ante su sorpresa, pero también... estupefacción, Peter Johnson, aprieta el puño derecho, y exclama...

"¡No haga ninguna locura, General!" y Adams, de espaldas a él y a punto de salir del edificio por la puerta abierta que da a los jardines traseros de la Casa Blanca, le responde a su manera, alto y claro "Siempre he estado cómo una puta cabra, señor Johnson. Todo buen soldado tiene que estarlo para luchar y obtener la victoria. … Haga lo que le he pedido. Del resto me ocupo yo personalmente."

Para Peter, que no deja de ser el jefe del FBI, la sensación de que ese militar va a hacer algo contundente... y sin importarle nada las cortapisas legales o efectos colaterales, no puede ser de más inquietud en este momento. Si bien no le conoce personalmente, ha oído ya historias y rumores sobre lo duro e implacable que es Adams tanto en público... cómo en privado, y cómo él mismo siempre dice: _A mi nadie me toca los huevos_. O en otras palabras... que si se la dan con ondas, él SIEMPRE devuelve el golpe multiplicado por diez si hace falta. Y la humillación que ha sufrido Adams en Blackforest Village, es motivo más que suficiente para que quiera venganza y en mayúsculas. Y sabiéndolo, Johnson cree que sea lo que sea lo que vaya a hacer... lo hará. Pero... el qué? Por ahora, es un misterio que sólo el propio Adams sabe. Aunque por mucho que lo piense... ya le han avisado que se enfrenta a una inteligencia superior. Ni se imagina... hasta que punto.

Pero Johnson tiene otros problemas en los que pensar, cómo por ejemplo, algo que se ha mencionado anteriormente con Dyrrell presente: ¿Por qué el proyecto 2/71 originario fue suspendido repentinamente? ¿Y por qué... no se quiso dejar ninguna constancia de nada? Tal vez por...

 _ **-MÁS DE 45 AÑOS ANTES-**_

 _ **POCOS DÍAS DESPUÉS. 10 DE JUNIO DE 1971**_

 **200 Kilómetros al sudoeste de Rondel, territorio del Imperio. 02:00 AM hora local**

Ha sido su acompañante, su confidente, con quién hablar en la soledad de la noche, a veces incluso... el objeto de sus deseos y sueños. ¿Soñar, siendo lo que es? ¿Para qué? Uno puede pensar que sufrirá de añoranza, de melancolía, de soledad, incluso de locura. Pero ser lo que es implica estar mentalizado para ello: la eternidad. Pero encima, tiene algo que ha estado allí desde mucho antes que ella, que es todavía más eterno, y que en los centenares de miles de noches que le ha acompañado, ha estado siempre allí.

45 años más joven, pero exactamente igual que en sus 14 años cuando se convirtió en divinidad... y ahora (o entonces es más correcto decir), a sus 916 años, ella, la Semidiosa y Apóstol de Emroy, Rory Mercury, la tiene sobre su cabeza, en el cielo oscuro pero al mismo tiempo, cristalino, completamente estrellado y con pinzeladas de color por las auroras que cruzan el cielo, mostrando en un esplendor y belleza apabullantes, la maravilla de un universo... que no es el nuestro.

Ese cielo estrellado se refleja en sus preciosos y grandes ojos rojos, que lo observan con expresión de serenidad absoluta, una esplendorosa, enorme y rojiza, luna llena. Una luna llena, que en sus incontables momentos de soledad en la noche, la ha acompañado siempre. Y cuando no ha estado sola, ayudando a almas caritativas y buenas que le han solicitado su auxilio y pregaria... o a las almas corrompidas y malvadas, a las que con la ayuda de su siempre indesctructible hacha, las manda derechitas a hacer compañía al Dios al que directamente sirve. Esa luna llena en el cielo, que la ha visto, durante más de 900 años, la ha contemplado, en su doble faceta: la de benefactora y protectora de los inocentes, justos y débiles... y la de jueza y verduga de criminales, asesinos y violadores. Una luna llena enorme, esplendorosa, hipnotizante, sobre una enorme llanura desértica con pequeñas pero altas formaciones rocosas (semejante al desierto de Nevada, en Estados Unidos), y en la cima de una de esas pequeñas montañas... allí está ella, jueza y verduga, omnipotente, omnipresente, inmortal... observando, mirando dulcemente el astro en el cielo nocturno de Falmart.

"Es tan extraño... Eres una compañera fría; lejana; tan distante... pero tan cálida. Nunca me siento tan reconfortada cómo cuando me encuentro en la soledad contigo. Llevas escuchando mis sollozos, mis deseos, mis sueños más íntimos... a lo largo de los siglos. Tiempo en que he conocido gentes. Vidas pasajeras que vienen y van... y que he tenido que acostumbrarme a perder. Has presenciado cómo he aplicado vida y muerte. Siempre me has acompañado en la noche. … Me das envidia. Permaneces imperturbable ante el paso infinito del tiempo. Ojalá me dijeras alguna vez cómo lo haces. La eternidad... … A veces dudo que eligiera este camino por mi propia voluntad. Si hubiera seguido cómo una simple mortal... haría cientos de años que habría muerto. La eternidad... Aunque los mortales la deseen, quién la posée cómo yo, es algo que cuesta demasiado el acostumbrarse. Puede que nunca lo consiga. … Incluso no se la desearía a nadie. Me entiendes, verdad? Tú, que eres la eternidad. Tú... que estás aquí desde el inicio mismo de los tiempos. La eternidad..." dice Rory mirando calmada, serena, incluso... enamoradiza, al gran astro en el cielo nocturno.

La leve y agradable brisa nocturna remueve la faldilla de punto de su "atuendo formal de apóstol" (o de lolita gótica aunque no se llame así)... sujetando con su brazo derecho y sus "finas y delicadas" manos, la enorme hacha de un metal desconocido y puede que... mágico. En ese instante, sin que nadie la vea, hace algo increible: da un largo y muy rápido salto hacia arriba, y dando rápidas vueltas en el aire sobre si misma, se precipita a gran velocidad hacia abajo de la montaña rocosa, desde una altura de más de 300 metros... hasta que levantando una tremenda polvareda, Rory aterriza derecha sobre el suelo, tal cual cómo un gato... pero con más perfección todavía, con ella con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisilla muy segura en sus labios, creyéndose que es perfecta... porque lo es. Sin haberse dado cuenta en ningún instante que...

Sus ojos rojos se abren súbitamente, cómo platos, al haberse percatado, que inexplicablemente, sin haberlo visto venir... hay cuatro presencias a su alrededor, a cierta distancia, muy extrañas para ella... pero tal vez no tanto en "nuestro" mundo. ¿O quizás sí? Distingue claramente que deben tratarse de personas, pero... cubiertas con una especie de armadura rematadamente extraña: en sendos trajes bacteriológicos o _nbc suits_ completamente blancos, con una especie de mochila de plástico detrás (cargado con dos bombonas de oxígeno), conectado por un tubo flexible de plástico con el casco de la cabeza; un casco cómo de motorista pero cuadriculado, con una cara o superficie frontal de plástico oscuro, negro, con lo que es imposible observar la cara de esos personajes. Una tecnología que es más que evidente... que en Falmart, es inexistente, lo que significa que...

Su risilla de "niña mala" se escapa de sus labios... que se vuelven morados, remojados al paso de su fina pero sedienta de sangre lengua. Empuñando el hacha, preparada para lanzarse a despedazar a esos cuatro seres fantasmagóricos pero que a la apóstol de Emroy no le dan el más mínimo miedo... por no ser consciente de a qué se está enfrentando. Unos seres inmóviles, sin rostro, incluso pareciera que... sin emociones ni sentimientos; cómo si fuesen máquinas. Rory, en su inconfundible pose de mujer fatal, sexi incluso, espeta...

"Mfmfmf... mmmmm... hacía tiempo que no tenía con que divertirme. Tantas noches en soledad son tan aburridas... Gracias por dar vuestras almas al padre de todo, su grandiosidad el Dios oscuro Emroy, mfmfmf." dice Rory con majestuosidad... pero enseguida se da cuenta que esos cuatro seres que la rodea por los cuatro lados a una distancia de unos 20 metros, no se inmutan lo más mínimo, ni se mueven; tan sólo se oye una respiración muy extraña, la del respirador artificial bajo el traje. Y siendo consciente de ello, Rory, más seria, exclama " … Hay algo extraño en vosotros. ¿Por qué... no tenéis miedo? Sois mortales, lo huelo. No podréis hacer nada contra mi."

¿Es posible que una semidiosa caiga... en una trampa? La respuesta llega enseguida: uno de esos cuatro seres de cuerpo humanoide, echa mano en una cartuchera que lleva a la derecha del cinturón negro dónde además de un transmisor de radio, lleva al menos dos granadas que parecen de humo, del tipo _M18_ , salvo por dos detalles: que una parte es transparente, conteniendo un líquido incoloro... y que lleva una pegatina con el símbolo amarillo y negro de arma bacteriológica o _biohazard_ , junto a otra pegatina blanca con letras negras de estilo stencil: _Type N-P 089. Speed Experimental Saxitoxin_. Tira de la anilla, y la deja caer, suavemente, al suelo, rodando lentamente hacia ella... silbando al echar un gas transparente al aire, hasta que termina a los pies de la apóstol de Emroy... y ésta la destruye sin miramientos con su hacha, saltando gotas del extraño contenido directamente sobre la cara de la semidiosa, que con una cruel risa infantil...

"Mfmfmf... Emroy agradece vuestras almas en su seno. Acabáis de manchar mi santa indumentaria. Y el castigo por ello... mfmfmf." se vuelve a reir cómo una niña muy mala, lamiendo sus labios morados. Suena extraño, demasiado extraño, que una semidiosa no sepa oler el peligro, pero... así es, porque...

De golpe, todo su cuerpo... es incapaz de moverse. El terror, una expresión que hacía siglos que no se expresaba en su bello rostro, se dibuja con expresión incluso grotesca. Cómo terroríficos deben de ser los pensamientos que le pasan en ese instante por su cabeza. La pesadísima hacha cae de golpe al suelo; los temblores de Rory van a más y más... hasta desplomarse en el suelo, habiéndose quedado en estado casi casi... vegetal, con ojos con las pupilas completamente abiertas e incapaz de reaccionar ni hablar. ¿Pero... es posible detener a una semidiosa, a un ser inmortal? El Doctor Mercury, acaba de demostrar que es posible. Pero... cómo lo ha sabido? No... cómo sabe que Rory es una semidiosa y que estas existen en ese mundo paralelo?

Las cuatro figuras, andando lenta y parsimoniamente, se acercan a la apóstol de Emroy inmovilizada en el suelo. Y uno de ellos, el más alto, se echa la mano derecha al casco del traje bacteriológico, accionando para arriba una pequeña pestanya... y levantándose la parte oscura de la visera, quedando a la vista otra transparente... y viéndose la cara de ese ser: el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury. Los otros tres, también levantan las viseras de sus cascos: dos soldados y el joven Kenichi Itami, que al contrario que los demás, no puede estar más boquiabierto.

Mercury se agacha enseguida a inspeccionar el estado de la semidiosa, comprobando sus constantes vítales, ojos y respiración. Se levanta de nuevo, ordenando a los otros dos hombres en traje bacteriológico, hablando con su voz enlatada dentro del casco del traje bacteriológico...

"Sus constantes son estables, aunque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su sistema autoinmune ha quedado casi destruido. Aunque esté paralizada, sobrevivirá sin problemas. Su parte divina ha salvado a su parte humana. Sin embargo, antes de 48 horas debe subministrársele el antídoto para el virus antes de que éste mute y ella misma se convierta en una bomba bacteriológica andante. Avisen al otro lado que hay que llevarla a la instalación B68 dónde ya se encuentra la sujeto del experimento final. Recuerden; B68. Avísenles que acudiré con ella en ese plazo de tiempo y que todo esté preparado" ordena serio y frío, germánico a más no poder, el Doctor Mercury a esos dos hombres, mercenarios de la CIA, que responden con un contundente "¡Sí, señor!"

Recogiendo a Rory por hombros y piernas, se la llevan no muy lejos de allí, no a ningún vehículo sino a una carreta con cubierta de lona, para moverse sin ser descubiertos. Quedándose solos en ese momento Klauss y Kenichi, éste, todavía sin creerse lo que ha presenciado, pregunta nervioso "Doctor Mercury. Qué... qué es lo que... hemos hecho?"

"No, joven. … Lo que YO he hecho... y no deseaba tener que hacer nunca." le responde el enigmático científico de origen alemán, con expresión y voz frías y tristes a partes iguales, mirando hacia los dos hombres que se llevan a la Rory semi-inconsciente hacia el carro. Kenichi, en su incomprensión de la situación, aunque algo ya ha empezado a saber, espeta "Qué quiere decir. Aaaggghhh... es igual. Todo esto es cómo..."

"¡Una pesadilla!" responde Klauss de espaldas a Kenichi, y girándose hacia el estudiante japonés, le advierte todo serio " … Y tú formas parte."

"¿Ella también?" pregunta Kenichi ya más centrado, señalando con la cabeza bajo su casco del traje hacia Rory, ya subida al carruaje tirado por dos caballos y custodiada, en su interior, por esos dos hombres... empuñando ahora sendos M16. Mirando hacia la resplandeciente y rojiza luna llena en el cielo completamente estrellado, el Doctor Klauss von Mercury, le responde "Ella es un ser inmortal. Una semidiosa. Con más de nueve siglos de vida. Mitad humana... mitad divinidad. Por tener una parte de ella todavía humana, su cuerpo se ha visto paralizado por una cepa de virus desarrollado por los militares cómo arma bacteriológica de acción rápida, que ataca el sistema nervioso y el sistema inmune del cuerpo en cuestión de menos de un minuto. Y precisamente por su parte de Diosa... sigue con vida. Ella es incapaz de morir. Es fascinante lo que mis ojos acaban de presenciar. La ciencia ha sido capaz de interactuar con la divinidad e incluso de usurparla. Es el eterno sueño de la humanidad desde tiempos inmemoriales."

"¿Poseer el poder de un Dios? … ¿Qué clase de experimento tiene en mente, doctor Mercury?" le pregunta Kenichi muy en serio, dando muestras en este momento de conocer, y de querer saber más, incluso la verdad, de lo que pasa... porque que él esté allí, no es casual: ha sido voluntad del propio Klauss von Mercury. Éste, sin dejar de mirar frío y al mismo tiempo triste hacia la luna llena, no responde a la pregunta de Kenichi Itami, que queriendo saber la verdad, lanza otra pregunta, exclamando " … Qué tenían que ver mi padre y usted en este experimento. … Cómo... cómo conocía ya este mundo paralelo de antemano?"

El doctor sigue sin contestar, con un estruendoso silencio, pero Kenichi, endureciendo la mirada, y yendo directamente al grano, lanza una pregunta incisiva, diciendo " … Por qué le da miedo contestar. … ¿Es Stravinski lo que le da miedo? ¿O..."

Y entonces... la respuesta que lanza el Doctor...

" … ¿Conoces al mago oscuro? ¿Y el nombre... de Gerhard Brugenau? … Nos quedan 45 minutos de oxígeno, y todavía debemos pasar por el proceso de descontaminación antes de quitarnos el traje. Vamos." dice Klauss serio, cómo si nada, tras haber soltado algo, que es una de las claves de todo el misterio, pasado y presente. Bajo el casco cerrado herméticamente de su traje bacteriológico, Kenichi Itami se queda mudo, muy serio, pero con unos ojos cómo naranjas. Porque lo recuerda. No recuerda exactamente el nombre, pero le suena. Le suena de su más tierna infancia, a un hombre extranjero que solía visitarles en Japón en los primeros años de la posguerra. ¿Gerhard... Brugenau?

Si. Un nuevo misterio acaba de estallar. ¿Los antepasados del germanomexicano más odioso del mundo... relacionados con los de nuestro capitán otaku? ¿Quizás por esto... el doctor Klauss Von Mercury ya sabía detalles de Falmart sin, teóricamente, haber estado nunca antes allí? Pero... cómo los sabían? ¿Cuando? No parece tener sentido alguno, pero lo cierto... es que lo tiene. Y no exactamente cómo tú, querido lector, estás imaginando. Sino...

Pero lo que todavía quedaba por acontecer en la _Cueva de Paul_ , relativamente cerca de Rondel, iba a ser una parte más de este rematadamente complejo rompecabezas, llamado proyecto 2/71, del que ahora Rory Mercury y esa niña capturada en Laos e idéntica físicamente a la apóstol de Emroy, también iban a formar parte... pero no cómo estará previsto. ¿O tal vez sí? Y sin que, de momento, quién lo autorizó, sospeche todavía nada. Aunque...

 _ **VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS. 13 DE JUNIO DE 1971**_

 **Base aérea Andrews, Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. 10:00 PM hora local**

Política y políticos. Tan antigua cómo la prostitución desde que apareció la civilización en el mundo, pero todavía más perniciosa en la historia de la humanidad. Y cómo la humanidad misma, la mayoría a lo largo del tiempo, han sido más bien normalillos; otros, mediocres; y una minoría, unos pocos, han sido de esos que han destacado, que han dejado sin ninguna duda su huella para la posteridad. Y él, quería ser de ese grupo. Tenía inteligencia y sabía jugar a la política mejor que la mayoría, pero eso se debía, a que tenía lo que hay que tener para jugar a este juego: cinismo, manipulación, desconfianza incluso en quién tenía más cerca, jugar sucio sin aparentarlo. Un hombre que aunque indudablemente inteligente, era tosco, de malas maneras y que no le interesaba hacer un mundo mejor o trabajar en pro de todos sus ciudadanos... sino ir en contra de alguién, buscar siempre un enemigo exterior... o unirse con un enemigo para ir en contra de otro enemigo. Eso es... o era para él hacer política. Pero cómo veterano y muy duro político que es, y cómo más alto esté, más y mejor quiere de eso que tanto les gusta a los políticos: poder. Por eso tomaba decisiones arriesgadas en política exterior que tendrían consecuencias y desembocarían en el mundo presente; por eso decidió cómo decidió dentro de casa, con consecuencias que le costarían su propio cuello. Y por eso... decidió impulsar un proyecto altamente secreto que le iba a dar más de eso, a su país y a él cómo líder de ese país llamado para bien o para mal, lider del "mundo libre". Pero... incluso alguién que era todo desconfianza y astucia cómo él, podía ser engañado de la manera más sutil. Porque ignoraba todavía que...

Siendo una solada mañana de finales de primavera no muy lejos de la capital de los Estados Unidos de América, sobre la pista principal de la base aérea Andrews, el reluciente e imponente _Air Force One_ , en aquel entonces el _Boeing VC-137C (707-353B)_ , aterriza, chirriando los neumáticos del tren de aterrizaje con una gran humareda negra. Tras circular sobre el asfalto con sus cuatro ruidosos motores a reacción en marcha, se detiene justo al lado de otra aeronave oficial con su doble rotor ya arrancando: el helicóptero presidencial o _Army One_ , el _Sikorsky VH-3A Sea King_. Rápidamente, una camioneta Chevrolet con una escalerilla se acopla al lateral del avión presidencial ya detenido, abriéndose la compuerta desde el interior, por parte de un oficial de las USAF en uniforme de servicio azul de verano... y bajando sus dos únicos pasajeros, en elegantes y caros trajes y corbatas: el jefe de gabinete, Harry Robbins Haldeman, y él, el Presidente Richard Nixon.

El aparato acelera sus rotores y se eleva con destino a la Casa Blanca. En su interior, sentados frente a frente en cómodes sillones de cuero blanco, con una mesa plegable entre ambos, mientras el entonces presidente estadounidense observa las vistas aéreas de Washington en la distancia cómo distraido, pensando en algo, Haldeman, también aparentemente tranquilo, aunque algo preocupado por los corrillos políticos que vienen y van en la ciudad bajo sus pies y de las que no todas se enteraba su jefe, suelta...

"Un viaje inútil, no cree, señor?" pregunta al Presidente cómo quien habla del tiempo en el ascensor, y Nixon con la mano derecha en la barbilla, mirando afuera, respondiendo "Mh?"

"Que... ha sido una perdida de tiempo este viaje a Florida, señor Presidente." dice Haldeman intentando ser un poco más incisivo con su jefe, que cómo no queriendo hablar, responde "Ah... sí sí sí, ya."

Haldeman, se da cuenta de lo distraido y pensativo que se encuentra Nixon, preguntándole de nuevo "¿Algo que le preocupe más que la boda de su hija?" y Nixon, poniéndose de repente más serio, contundente incluso, responde con una larga... y sesuda respuesta, diciendo "No, Edward es un buen muchacho. Pero buenos muchachos en este mundo... hay muy pocos. Si algo he aprendido en esta vida... es a no fiarte ni de tu propia sombra. Ni de mi mismo. La gente en el fondo es muy cabrona y sólo te quiere mal para ponerse ellos en tu lugar. Hay que tragar mucha mierda para ser alguien en este mundo. Pero también... en que haya un orden en las cosas. No creo en el comunismo, obviamente; pero si en un Estado fuerte que mantenga las cosas en orden. Y no sólo hablo de casa, Harry."

"¿China?" pregunta Haldeman también mucho más serio, en una conversación sin duda de poder y sobre el poder, respondiendo largamente Nixon... con una respuesta que descoloca un poco a Haldeman, diciendo el Presidente "Sobre eso... ni siquiera yo lo tengo claro. Traicionar a Taiwan a cambio de que los chinos mantengan su enemistad con los rusos. Suena repugnante, verdad? Pero así es la política. Sin ideales. Sin moral. Yo lloré cuando asesinaron a Kennedy, pero... pero su familia no quiso verme en el funeral. Me odiaban. Y yo les entendí. En la alta política... los sentimientos no deben existir. Es ley de vida, jajaja" acaba diciendo Nixon riendo con cierta tristeza, cómo si en el fondo tampoco le hiciese gracia lo que acabase de decir, o admitiendo que la alta política... es poco más que una ciénaga inmunda. A lo que Haldeman, siempre comprensivo con su jefe, pero queriendo también obtener confesiones casi intimas, espeta "Cierto, señor Presidente. … ¿Nos vamos a largar de Vietnam?"

"Aaaaggghhh..." echa Nixon un largo suspiro, frotándose los desos sobre la barbilla, pensándolo por un instante, hasta que a la pregunta corta pero incisiva de su jefe de gabinete, le responde "No lo sé, Harry. … Hay que seguir machacando con la idea de que la cosa funciona. Que podemos largarnos de ahí de forma honorable. No es nuestro problema. Los demócratas lo empezaron, no yo. … Jajaja... Si te soy sincero, Harry... tengo la cabeza metida en otra cosa. … En el proyecto."

"¿? ¿El proyecto?" pregunta Haldeman extrañado sin haberlo pillado a la primera... hasta que se da cuenta, exclamando "Ah... eso que yo no puedo saber. ¿Va a funcionar?"

"Ya está funcionando. Y es algo... increible; inimaginable." responde Nixon contundente, incluso emocionado cómo un niño con un juguete nuevo, dejando claro que el 2/71 originario sigue con pie firme. Pero al instante... las dudas parecen invadirle, porque cómo siempre le ocurría, es un desconfiado por naturaleza, siguiendo "Pero en el fondo no me hace ninguna gracia, Harry. No por el proyecto en sí, sino... por quién lo dirige. No me fio de esa gente. Sobre todo de ese... joven de apellido judío. Es demasiado inteligente, y no me gustan los demasiado inteligentes con mucho poder en sus manos."

"¿No querrá decir que no se fía de la CIA, señor?" lanza Haldeman otra pregunta incisiva, incluso permitiéndose ser un poco irónico en su tono, y malcarado cómo casi siempre, Nixon responde, mirando por la ventanilla del helicóptero "No... La CIA le ha dado total libertad para el proyecto 2/71. Deberían tenerle la bota al cuello y controlarle, pero... ha conseguido lo que ha querido sin ningún esfuerzo. … Ojalá yo tuviera ese poder de convicción."

"¿Con el pueblo?" pregunta otra vez Haldeman, pero sin poner en ningún aprieto al Presidente, que está inspirado para dar una respuesta un tanto inquietante y aunque suene mal, realista, respondiéndole Nixon a Haldeman "El pueblo no sabe nada. Y así debe ser. En todo. Por eso no me hace gracia la prensa. Meten su asqueroso ozico de rata de cloaca en todas partes, y luego, al que acaban jodiendo al final, es a mi. Pero la Constitución les protege y les ampara. Y no puedo impedírselo ni quiero impedírselo. Me gusta el poder pero no quiero ser un jodido dictador. Aunque a veces... la tentación es muy fuerte, Harry. Mucho."

"Por eso le eligió el pueblo, señor Presidente. No se carcoma la cabeza por ello. Todo funciona cómo debe. La reelección para el '72 estará ganada, ya lo verá." dice Haldeman con una mueca segura en los labios, intentando tranquilizar a su jefe, cómo siempre, casi lamiéndole los zapatos. Pero Nixon, pensativo de nuevo, dándole "algo" vueltas a la cabeza, suelta de golpe "Sabes... Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría la gente y el mundo... si lo supiesen. No puedo permitirlo, sí. Pero... cómo reaccionarían si lo supiesen. Si supiesen lo que hemos llegado a conseguir con el proyecto, jajaja. … Pero no podemos decírselo a nadie. Esto y tantas otras cosas."

"¿? ¿Qué quiere decir, señor?" pregunta Haldeman extrañado, y la respuesta de Nixon no le resuelve para nada las dudas, porque da para pensar... y mucho, exclamando éste "Nada. La mentira y el poder son dos hijos gemelos alimentados por el mismo cordón umbilical. Uno no puede existir sin el otro. Así son las cosas."

Ni se imagina el propio Nixon... hasta cuanto. El helicóptero llega a su destino, aterrizando en el helipuerto de los jardines de la Casa Blanca. Siendo domingo, cabría esperar que le espera una jornada medianamente tranquila y sin sobresaltos en la residencia de poder más famosa del mundo. Pero no. Ya cuando entra en el edificio de camino al Despacho Oval junto a Haldeman, ven que los guardaespaldas del Servicio Secreto les siguen con la mirada sin quitársela de encima; cómo si... les acusaran con la mirada de algo. En cuanto uno de esos hombres de negro les abre la puerta que da acceso al despacho presidencial, se dan cuenta de por qué: hay hasta seis personas ahí, esperándoles, sentados en sillones y con un periódico en las manos, con una expresión de entre enfado y desconcierto evidentes; de haber sido estafados o haber recibido un sonoro bofetón y no saber todavía de dónde ha venido el golpe. Ahí estaban el Consejero de Seguridad Nacional (Kissinger), el Fiscal General (John N. Mitchell), el asesor adjunto de seguridad nacional, en uniforme verde de coronel del US Army... y cara muy enfadada, casi de querer asesinar a alguien (Alexander Haig); el asesor de asuntos internos de la Casa Blanca (John Ehrlichman); y el director de la oficina de enlace público (Charles Colson), quién... es mucho, mucho más de lo que aparenta en la administración, y lo va a demostrar ese día. ¿Por qué?

"¿? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué estáis todos? ¿Me he perdido algo mientras regresaba de Florida?" pregunta Nixon haciéndose el distendido, pero oliéndose que algo ha pasado... y no le va a gustar nada, replicándo Kissinger... con un periódico en la mano derecha "Mírelo usted mismo, señor Presidente."

¿Qué es tanto revuelo? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? El periódico que le entrega Kissinger a Nixon, es la edición del New York Times de ese día: 13 de junio de 1971. El día en que el famoso rotativo neoyorquino se apuntó un tanto al empezar a publicar el primer tomo de los llamados "Papeles del Pentágono": secretos militares y diplomáticos de la anterior administración Johnson y de la actual de Nixon, quedaban al descubierto... y no dejaban precisamente en buen lugar ni a los militares ni a los políticos. Nixon, en cuando lee el gran titular de la portada y el subtítulo, se cabrea más que un chimpancé rabioso, desgarrando el papel del periodido por lo que llega a aprietar sus puños y sus dientes.

" … Hijos de... joder... joder, JODER! ¡Quién coño es el responsable de esto!? ¡Cuando ha salido!?" estalla Nixon con rabia incontrolada por no haber podido, cómo le gusta hacer, controlar la situación a su favor. Tras suyo, Haldeman le pide el periódico manteniendo las formas, con un "¿Me permite, señor?" y el asesor Ehrlichman, hombre con gafas con aspecto de bibliotecario, le explica "Todavía no ha salido en la costa oeste. Pero antes de 24 horas, estará en todas las cadenas de televisión y en los medios de todo el mundo. Y para colmo, el responsable, lo ha gritado a los cuatro vientos."

Nixon, andando lentamente por el despacho oval, acaba sentándose en su butaca del piel, tras la mesa resolute, espetando con enfado evidente "Siempre tiene que salir alguien. ¡Siempre tiene que haber un puto traidor!"

Kissinger, igualmente enfadado, más todavía que el Presidente, andando de un lado para otro, va exclamando "Señor Presidente, quizás piense que exajero, pero no. Atravesamos una situación revolucionaría. Estamos asediados. Los panteras negras, los medios de comunicación, el Departamento de Estado con Rogers a la cabeza haciendo aguas, y ahora ese... enano insignificante, ese mierdecilla de Ellsberg, publicando todos los secretos diplomáticos del país y socabando así nuestros avances en política exterior. ¡Ese hombre es un fanático drogado! Se cargaba a la gente desde los helicópteros en Vietnam; ha tenido relaciones sexuales con su mujer delante de sus hijos; visita un psiquiatra en Los Angeles. Debe de estar muy jodido. Y ahora intenta hacer de bueno para los liberales. Si consigue hacerse con la suya, todo el mundo le seguirá. ¡Debemos detenerle cueste lo que cueste!"

"Yo estoy tan frustrado cómo tú, Henry. ¿Pero no crees que es un problema para los demócratas? Ellos empezaron la guerra." le responde Nixon desairado, cómo si la raiz del problema de Vietnam no fuera con él, pero Kissinger le avisa a Nixon "Pero señor Presidente. Los rusos y los vietnamitas... le muestran a usted cómo a un cobarde!"

"¡Agh, que se jodan! Ya sé que no les gusto. Pero la culpa es tuya, Henry." le pasa ahora la pelota a Kissinger, señalándole con el dedo, y éste, habiéndose quedado a cuadros, parado en seco, espeta "Em... perdón, cómo dice?"

"Es tu gente quién habla con la prensa. ¿Y ese tal Ellsberg no estudió contigo en Harvard? Es decir... es uno de los tuyos, Henry. Para que ocultarlo." lanza ahora Nixon un dedo acusador hacia su consejero de seguridad nacional, que sintiéndose acorralado por un instante, nervioso, incluso, acaba por responder algo creíble, diciendo "Em... si, bueno. Fuimos compañeros de clase en Harvard. Pero ya conoce las puñaladas por la espalda de la liga de intelectuales en esa universidad."

"No, no las conozco." responde Nixon cómo si nada, menospreciando las excusas de Kissinger, cuando el fiscal General, Mitchell, fumando de su pipa, echa una bocanada de humo, espetando "Podríamos procesar al New York Times. Con un requerimiento judicial."

Pero inmediatamente, a Nixon no le convence para nada la idea, queriendo algo más contundente, diciendo el Presidente "Sí, pero no conseguiríamos nada. Nada cambiaría, John. La cuestión es cómo apretar las clavijas a Ellsberg para darle un susto de muerte a quienes les filtran las cosas. Otra cosa es cómo detener esas filtraciones, alguién está hablando con la prensa. Tenemos que pararle de una vez, al precio que sea. Y luego, lo más importante. ¡China; Rusia!"

Pero entonces... hay una nueva voz en este debate de las más profundas, malolientes y repulsivas cloacas del poder. La de alguien que era especialista en esto... y quién ideó un escándalo mayúsculo que tres años después, le costaría el cargo a Nixon: la de Charles Colson, el ideólogo del Watergate. Tipo con gafas y aspecto de funcionario más que otra cosa, aunque con una mentalidad retorcida, quién levantándo el dedo para hablar, espeta "¡Ejem! ¿Me permite, señor?"

"Sí, habla, Colson." le da permiso Nixon para explicarse a quién en teoría es solo el responsable de las relaciones públicas de la Casa Blanca, pero en el fondo, hace cosas mas oscuras, cómo lo demuestra, diciendo "Podríamos hacerlo nosotros. La CIA y el FBI no cumplen sus objetivos o no los cumplen de acuerdo a nuestros intereses. Podríamos crear nuestra propia unidad de inteligencia, aquí mismo, en la Casa Blanca."

Al Presidente, pensativo, con la mano en la barbilla, dándole vueltas... parece gustarle la idea, exclamando "Mmmmmm... por qué no."

"¿Una unidad... para evitar las filtraciones?" se pregunta Haldeman asimilando la idea de Colson, que parece no darse cuenta de las consecuencias que iba a tener en pocos años, respondiendo éste "Sí. Seríamos... "fontaneros."" y Haldeman parece tomárselo a cachondeo, replicando tan tranquilo "Fontaneros, eh? Jajaja."

"Esa idea me gusta. Sí... me gusta." se dice Nixon a si mismo, un ser para quién la verdad siempre es incómoda, y quiere ocultarla cueste lo que cueste. Pero otros a su alrededor, tienen dudas, cómo Ehrlichman, que pregunta "¿Pero eso sería legal? ¿Se ha hecho alguna vez?" y la respuesta de Nixon, recordando sus tan añorados viejos tiempos, no le deja lugar a dudas, diciendo el antipático Presidente "Seguro. Johnson; Kennedy; Roosevelt. Incluso Truman eliminó la mierda sobre mi investigación en el caso Hiss en 1948."

"Lo que hizo era ilegal." espeta el fiscal general Mitchell, haciendo alusión a los inicios de Nixon en política en el comité de actividades antiamericanas del Senado allá a finales de los años '40 y primeros '50. Nixon se levanta de la butaca, con expresión endurecida en el rostro y andando lentamente por el despacho oval, explica "No, con esa clase de asuntos se debía ser brutal. Cuando hay filtraciones, todo debería ponerse patas arriba. Deberíamos hacer cómo los alemanes en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cuando entraron en una ciudad en Ucrania, un francotirador ruso mató un oficial alemán. En represalia, juntaron a todos los habitantes de la ciudad y exclamaron _¡Si no habláis, moriréis!_ Realmente eso es lo que habría que hacer. No se puede ir siempre con el corazón en la mano."

Colson, dejándose llevar por su lado más duro, espeta "Susúrreme la orden al oído, señor Presidente, y yo mismo mataré a Ellsberg." a lo que Ehrlichman, un tanto desconcertado e intentando poner paz a las ideas alocadas que está oyendo, exclama brazos en alto "¡No somos alemanes!"

Nixon, volviendo a sentarse en la butaca de piel tras le mesa Resolute, suelta un cansado "Ya...", pero al instante, se pone duro y amenazante de verdad, queriendo llevar a la práctica la idea de Colson, explicando el presidente estadounidense " … Ellsberg no es la cuestión. Los papeles del Pentágono no son la cuestión. … Sino la mentira. … Sí... ¿Recuerdas lo del '48, John?" le pregunta el Presidente al Fiscal General, que hace un gesto con la cabeza cómo que sí, siguiendo Nixon "Nadie creía excepto yo que Hiss fuera un comunista. Pero les encantaba Hiss cómo les encanta Ellsberg. Era muy agradable, provenía de la liga de intelectuales. No importaba si Hiss conocía a otros comunistas. Los documentos eran viejos y pasados de fecha, cómo estos... papeles del Pentágono. La clave era probar que Hiss era un embustero. Luego se le calificó de espía. … Es la mentira lo que te culpa."

Todos se quedan en silencio por un instante tras estas últimas (e inquietantes) palabras del 37 presidente de los Estados Unidos. El Watergate... estaba en marcha; pero también... y el Presidente, con mirada endurecida a más no poder, deseando vengarse más que otra cosa, espeta "Está bien, Henry. Lo haremos a tu manera. Vamos a aplastar a Ellsberg cómo hizimos hace 23 años con Hiss."

"No hay otra opción, señor Presidente." exclama Kissinger alzando los brazos pero dándole la razón a Nixon de que deben emplear medidas drásticas y sucias, cómo deja bien claro el Presidente, que sentencia "Vamos a darle tan fuerte que se le verá cómo lo más enfermizo y podrido de la administración. Tú, Colson, y tus fontaneros, le echaréis toda la mierda sobre él. Así es cómo debe verle el pueblo norteamericano. Y cuando acabemos con él, el pueblo le crucificará... y nos dará el segundo mandato."

"Bien dicho, señor Presidente." exclama Kissinger, haciéndole la pelota a su jefe, sumándose Haldeman con igual entusiasmo "Dos pájaros de un tiro, jajaja."

Pero Nixon, también quiere dejar algo claro, muy claro, al círculo más próximo y... secreto. Mientras los demás hablan animadamente entre ellos, Nixon le hace el gesto con la mano a Kissinger para que se acerce, acercándose el asesor de seguridad nacional judío con gafas de pasta, y agachándose muy cerca, Nixon le dice muy en serio en voz baja a la oreja "Henry... puede que esto tenga solución. Pero no quiero ninguna filtración, ni la más mínima... del proyecto 2/71. De eso es responsable la CIA, así que llama a Helms de mi parte y déjaselo bien claro. … Lo que está en la sombra... permanecerá en la sombra. El mundo no debe saberlo."

"Bien... señor. Le llamaré ahora mismo." le responde también en boz baja, todo serio, hasta que se reincorpora y sale del despacho oval. Nixon, que podría estar animado cómo los demás... no lo está tanto. Para él, políticamente hablando, el "proyecto" cómo él mismo lo llama a secas, supone un riesgo enorme. Si sale bien, el país de las barras y las estrellas habrá dado al mundo el mayor descubrimiento de la historia. Pero si no sale cómo debe o peor todavía: si la información se filtra... su posición y la de Estados Unidos cómo país estarán en evidencia. ¿O aparte de esto... teme algo más? Conociendo al personaje y sus declaraciones... puede que lo que tema, sea a la propia verdad. Bien es cierto que en 1971 el mundo no esté preparado para saber de la existencia de Falmart. Pero... ¿Lo está en el presente?

Sea cómo sea, todo este juego de secretismos, se puede ver alterado, frenado o cambiado por completo, por un factor externo; uno imprevisible; uno... o dos, mejor dicho. Con nombre y apellidos: Richard Stravinski... o tal vez... Rory Mercury?

 _ **-TIEMPO PRESENTE-**_

 _ **16 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX+2**_

 **Barrio de Hackney, Londres, Reino Unido. 5:00 PM hora local**

Las apariencias siempre engañan. Siempre. Un señor agradable y simpático, puede ser un estafador profesional. Una señora afable y educada, ama de casa modélica, puede ser una sádica recalcitrante en privado que le gusta violar a su propio marido. Una canguro adorable con los niños y de sonrisa preciosa... puede ser una asesina en serie que le encanta descuartizar cuerpos y comérselos crudos o cocinados. Cosas cómo ésta, él, en su trabajo, está harto de leerlas de sus compañeros de la sección de crónica negra o sucesos. Uno puede llegar a pensar, que la sociedad misma en la que vive... tiene una cara oculta, oscura, terrible. Y así... toda la humanidad. Quizás eso es generalizar, es verdad, y una mayoría de las personas, en uno y otro mundo, no tienen la maldad cómo objetivo en su existencia. Pero... y si se pudiera concentrar toda esa maldad en un solo ser? Eso es lo que le viene en la cabeza cuando piensa... en Richard Stravinski.

Pero en un sentido muy diferente, también lo ha pensado, al encontrarse de nuevo con ese joven, un adolescente de la misma edad de su hija, que por un momento, le ha hecho creer que el encargo que tenía para él esta vez, era un absoluto suicidio. Él le ha convencido para que le ayude en el trabajo... y se ha dado cuenta, que el muchacho ha jugado con él. ¿Por qué? Por lo que un servidor ha comentado hace un instante: las personas, suelen tener una cara oculta, que puede ser para mal, para bien, o... que esté por encima de ambas cosas, o por demostrar, cómo es el caso del jóven, excéntrico (y salido), pirata informático, que es la genialidad personificada, y que a él no hay defensas cibernéticas que se le resistan; aunque eso sí... se lo guarda para él. Hasta ahora.

El periodista de The Guardian, Roberth Evans, no puede más que pensar en su cabeza _las personas tenemos un lado oculto, sí; pero... tanto?_ Al contemplar lo que tiene ante sus ojos. Antes de esto, tras decirle el joven hacker de pintas raras, cuyo nombre en el mundo real es Carlton Lewis, pero en la red es Mr. USB, tras decirle con inusual frialdad "sígueme", le ha guiado por su propio apartamento "okupado", por unas escaleras metálicas algo endebles que llevan al piso de abajo, que supuestamente, está abandonado. Abandonado de personas, pero no de... máquinas. En cuando las escaleras terminan en el piso de abajo, hay una pared con una puerta metálica oxidada, pero con una plaquita con una extraña inscripción... en japonés:

プレゼント · デイ

プレゼント · タイム

¿Qué significado tendrán esas palabras escritas en una lengua desconocida para el periodista británico? Quizás algún que otro lector, ya se habrá dado cuenta (hay que ser un otaku con buena memoria para descubrirlo), pero Evans no, aunque ya ve algo... raro sobresalir por debajo la puerta: un pequeño charco de un liquido verde. En cuanto Lewis le abre la puerta, lentamente, griñolando, cómo si quisiera darle más yuyu a la escena... hasta que se abre definitivamente. Evans entra... y las suelas de sus zapatos ya se hunden un centímentro en ese charco de agua verdosa. Está boquiabierto. Es una habitación grande, de unos 60m² completamente cerrada al exterior, pero no a oscuras ni mucho menos. Con un pasillo en medio, y a lado y lado, cómo un acuario gigante con agua verdosa, pero en vez de contener peces... contiene placas madre, circuitos, procesadores, cables, etc etc etc. En otras palabras, todo un superordenador casero con un sistema de refrigeración por líquido, con ventiladores echando vapor por sus paredes, más y más tubos y cables conectados entre si sobre el suelo con esa fina y verdosa capa de líquido refrigerante de ordenador, y también colgando del techo, empalmados un poco chapuceramente. Al final del pasadizo, una butaca giratoria de último grito, ante una serie de hasta nueve grandes monitores de unas 32 pulgadas cada uno, situados de manera envolvente ante el usuario... y ante esos monitores gigantes, la mesa con el hardware externo: teclado, ratón inhalámbrico, cascos con micrófono, todo de lo mejorcito. Y para haceros una idea aproximada y respondiendo al acertijo de antes (o spoiler directamente), todo es cómo el cuarto de Lain Iwakura en _Serial Experiments Lain_. (y cómo guiño, por eso tiene la frase que salía al principio del opening de dicho anime).

El chaval, Lewis, entra en la sala oscura con ese impresionante superordenador en funcionamiento, y pasando al lado de un boquiabierto Evans, suelta haciéndose el aburrido, pero también el interesante "No hace falta que cierres la boca, viejo. Aquí dentro no hay moscas. Hay tanta electricidad estática en el ambiente que se fríen en el aire nada más entrar."

"Q... que... qué es todo esto?" se pregunta Evans visiblemente impresionado, mirando a todos lados, con ese acuario burbujeante lleno de placas de circuitos, cables, procesadores, etc, sumergidos en líquido refrigerante verde, y Lewis, sentándose en su butaca que parece casi la de capitán de la Enterprise, poniéndose los cascos con micrófono en las orejas, le responde... un tanto presumido "Agh, unos colegas me ayudaron a conseguir el hardware necesario y luego a montarlo todo. Claro que... no es por presumir, pero... el diseño, programación y demás, es cosa mía, viejo, jijiji. Además... no creerás en serio que se puede ser el mejor hacker de Inglaterra con 1 terabite de memoria y un sólo procesador de cuatro núcleos."

"Ya..." responde Evans, de golpe, más centrado y... irónico, soltándole una puya al hacker "¿Esos "colegas tuyos" han robado todo esto para ti?" y Mr. USB, más chulo que un madrileño, le responde también irónico "Tj tj tj. ¿Robar? No vamos al mediamarkt del barrio y robamos cómo simples cacos. Mis colegas conocen a gente, que conocen a otra gente en pequeñas tiendas de barrio, y así, con el boca a boca en la red... No soy sólo el puto amo en el mundo virtual, viejo. Tener amistades y contactos en el mundo real, también cuenta para sobrevivir en los bajos fondos."

"Sin embargo... tal vez hubieses preferido tener una vida normal cómo cualquier otro adolescente. O tener una familia. Mh?" le dice Roberth a Carlton con expresión seria, queriendo que vea que su vida de hacker no es tan maravillosa cómo se cree que es, pero el chaval, no queriéndole darle importancia a estas palabras, responde desairado "Agh, no me vengas ahora con historias enternecedoras. Quieres que te haga este trabajillo, si o no."

Pero entonces Evans, poniendo cara no precisamente alegre, coge un objeto simple pero revelador, muy revelador, que hay a un lado de la mesa con el teclado, el ratón sin hilo, los altavoces envolventes, etc: … una caja de kleenex, de pañuelos de papel, ya casi vacía... y en el suelo, a un lado, Evans ve un cubo o papelera, repleta hasta arriba, a rebosar, de pañuelos usados, hechos una bola. Con mirada inquisitorial, Evans exclama...

" … Qué es esto." y el joven hacker, esta vez no se hace tanto el chulo, con cara tonta de haberle pillado, espeta "¿Eh? Em... pues... esto... jajaja. A veces hace frío aquí dentro y me resfrío. Como tan mal que... jajaja." dice Carlton riendo estúpidamente con la mano en el cogote, hasta que se queda parado, cuando Evans se le acerca mucho y con cara casi de querer asesinarle, le suelta "No los habrás usado cuando has espíado a mi hija por estas pantallas, eh?"

"¡NO! Me gustan las tías, pero no soy tan sádico, viejo. Además, que tiene de raro? Todos los chicos de mi edad miramos porno por Internet, es algo normal. Y de vez en cuando, los tíos tenemos que... ya sabes, jajaja." se ríe con un careto tonto que echa patrás Mr USB (o también se le podría llamar Mr Fap), y Evans, rascándose la sien con el ceño fruncido, espeta "Agh, no, si al final tendré que llamar a mi hija para avisarla."

Pero descolocando al periodista, el chico, riendo entre dientes y suelta todo misterioso "Mfmfmfmf... Aquí dentro no podrás."

"¿Qué?" suelta Evans, ya con su iPhone en la mano, pero viendo en pantalla para su sorpresa... que no tiene cobertura, explicándoselo Carlton "Esta sala está electromagnéticamente aislada del exterior. Las redes telefónicas, de 4G, satélite, inhalambricas ajenas, no funcionan aquí dentro. Una de las muchas precauciones de seguridad que debo tomar para evitar que la poli me localize. … Y te repito que no vi apenas nada de tu hija. Lo juro, vale, viejo?"

" … Está bien. Por ahora te lo dejaré pasar. No perdamos tiempo. Necesito saberlo y saberlo ya." le dice el periodista agachándose hacia las pantallas del superordenador casero del joven hacker, que teclea y maneja el ratón tan rápido que dejan a Evans sin duda sorprendido, respondiendo éste mientras tanto con tono desenfadado "Cómo si fuera tan fácil. Debería ir pensando en doblarte el precio por el trabajo." y Evans, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a Carlton, le advierte con expresión seria "Lo harás. Que hayas construido esto..."

"Ya lo sé que lo haré. Siempre lo hago." le responde el hacker girándose hacia Evans con una mueca segura en los labios, y éste, le replica en broma "¿Ah sí? Con lo catastrofista que te has puesto antes..."

Evans se da cuenta entonces que el chico no le responde, volviendo a ponerse de frente hacia el ordenador y sus pantallas, tecleando a enorme velocidad, abriéndose más y más ventanas en pantalla, y Evans, le suelta todo serio " … Has hecho comedia, no? Cuando un encargo no te gusta, haces ver que es demasiado peligroso para no tener que asumir las consecuencias."

"¡Vale, sí, ya lo sé, viejo!" replica Carlton Lewis parando de golpe el rápido tecleo, con enfado... o mejor dicho, por sentirse presionado, diciendo por primera vez, en serio "Pero es verdad que puede ser peligroso. Es información muy muy delicada."

"Tú hazlo. Ya me encargaré luego de que seas debidamente reconocido por tu labor." le responde Evans con la mano todavía en el hombro del hacker sentado y manejando el hardware de su superordenador que pensándoselo por un instante, hace crujir los huesos de sus manos, exclamando "Muy bien. Vamos allá entonces." y echándose a teclear de nuevo a una velocidad impresionante, se dispone a buscar en la deep web lo que Evans le ha pedido, y éste, no con poca curiosidad, le pregunta "Cómo... piensas hacerlo exactamente. Un nivel usuario cómo yo no entenderá nada de tu respuesta, pero..." y el hacker adolescente, concentrado en su trabajo, le responde "Encontrarlo no es el problema. El problema es el acceso."

"¿El acceso?" pregunta el periodista queriendo entender cómo funciona algo que para él es muchas veces incomprensible, explicándoselo Mr USB... a su manera, diciendo "Si. La información que buscas, sin duda que la posee la NSA. Ellos lo tienen todo de todo el mundo. Tanto a mi cómo a ti, nos deben de tener fichados." y Evans, ante tal afirmación del chico, espeta en broma "Vaya. No sabía que fuera tan importante para ellos."

"Ni te lo imaginas, viejo." dice el hacker tecleando sin parar a gran velocidad, sin apartar la mirada de los monitores con codigos y más códigos de programación y ventanas abriéndose constantemente, siguiendo "A veces... lo más simple o antiguo es lo que mejor funciona. No sólo hay que acceder al servidor interno de la NSA, el cual cuenta con un sistema de defensas múltiples de altísimo nivel, algo casi inimaginable. Además, y esto es todavía peor, dicho servidor, cuenta con muchos accesos trampa falsos. Incluyendo firewalls proactivos, sistemas de reconocimiento personalizados, y todas esas mierdas de esos obsesos por la seguridad nacional, o es mejor decir... por salvar su propio culo ante sus jefazos. El problema..."

"Cual es el problema." le pregunta Evans a Lewis, preocupándose un poco por los obstáculos que puedan tener todavía por delante, cosa que el hacker le confirma, cuando espeta " … El programador original."

"¿? ¿El programador original?" vuelve a preguntar el periodista con indisimulada inquietud, explicándole el muy joven hacker "Si. Desde la prehistoria de la informática, todo programador que se precie de un sistema, siempre instala a urtadillas, una... puerta trasera o trampilla para el gato. Aunque no se pueda acceder por la puerta principal, ni por la del patio trasero, ni siquiera por la chimenea o las alcantarillas... quién lo construyó, deja una entrada secreta o un agujero de los ratones, que sólo él conoce, para poder acceder al sistema cuando a él le de la gana, saltándose tooodos los sistemas de seguridad previos."

"Mmmmm... así que un agujero para los ratones, eh?" se pregunta Evans más a si mismo que al hacker, pensativo con la mano frotándose la perilla de la barbilla, preguntando entonces al hacker "Respóndeme una duda, señor míster usb. ¿Cuando crees... que fue creado o programado el sistema de la NSA?"

El hacker se lo piensa con pose tonta de pensador, hasta que encuentra la manera, diciendo más seriamente "Puessss... … No sabría decir con exactitud, pero... aunque el sistema se ha ido actualizando desde entonces, la base y estrategia en guerra cibernética de la NSA se adoptó después del 11S, cuando necesitaban recopilar toda la información de todo el mundo en tiempo real. Y además... debían evitar que terceros tuvieran acceso a su información. Y no quiero decir sólo a metementodos cómo yo y los míos. Sino a..."

"Las potencias mundiales, no?" dice Evans seriamente, y el chico de la misma edad que la hija del periodista, manejando la supermáquina que él mismo ha montado, se detiene de golpe, sonriendo con tristeza, diciendo " … El mundo es una mierda. Mi padre solía decirlo cuando todavía le veía el pelo por casa de vez en cuando. Y me jode admitir que tenía razón. … Los americanos espían a los chinos y los chinos espían a los americanos. Los rusos los espían a ambos. Los israelíes los espían a los tres. Los europeos se espían los unos a los otros... sin darse cuenta que nosotros, los británicos, los espíamos a todos. Nadie se salva de nadie, viejo. En la prehistoria los espías eran hombres de negro con el pelo engominado que arriesgaban su pellejo. Hoy en día, esa labor se suple en buena parte, con los ordenadores, los satélites, y la red. Incluso... con la tecnología más simple y cotidiana, te espían sin que te enteres. La gente normal y corriente no tiene ni pajolera idea de lo peligrosa que es la red y lo que te puede ocurrir en ella... o en el mundo real, si te metes donde no debes. Claro que... para eso existe la deep web, viejo."

El adolescente de pintas rarillas, sonríe confiado, incluso con un toque de malo, al periodista, que le mira seriamente, reconociendo que el chico, sabe de lo que habla, diciendo Evans " … Para tener sólo 16 años, tienes un conocimiento del mundo bastante... exacto." y el adolescente, que al fin y al cabo es lo que es, con una mueca confiada en los labios, espeta "Ya te lo dije, viejo. Sería un buen partido para tu hija. Soy un tipo listo."

"Agh... lo que tu digas, chaval." dice el periodista sin tomárselo en serio, cuando se fija que el chico está en cierta tensión, murmurando muy bajo ante el ordenador que en su pantalla muestra una barra con un porcentaje en avance, hasta que llega al 100%, y dando un chasquido con los dedos, exclama el hacker "¡Ya está! ¡Joder, sí, soy demasiado bueno, jajaja! Tengo acceso a un servidor antiguo de la NSA."

"¿Antiguo? Qué quieres decir." pregunta Evans a Lewis, que se lo explica, diciendo "Es sencillo, viejo. Si lo intentase por sus servidores nuevos, con sus superordenadores cuánticos, me freirían. Con los virus, ocurre lo mismo. Un virus totalmente obsoleto, puede hacer más daño a un sistema, porque el antivirus no lo reconocerá cómo una amenaza. Lo dicho. A veces lo más simple es lo más efectivo. … ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía, ya lo tengo!"

"¿Lo has encontrado ya?" dice Evans cada vez más interesado e incluso con prisas para que el genial hacker adolescente encuentre lo que quiere, pero éste le chafa un poco, cuando le responde "Casi, pero no. Mi software de análisis periférico de sistemas, aunque en realidad es un virus de acción múltiple, ha localizado una puerta trasera para acceder por este servidor a la base de datos principal de la NSA. ¡Ja! Y es tan sólo una contraseña. ¡Una jodida contraseña! La mierda es que tenemos una sola oportunidad."

"¿No puedes descifrarlo?" vuelve a preguntarle Evans al hacker, que en pose de interesante, le explica tranquilo "Supongo que sí. Pero... incluso con un cacharro cómo el mío, podríamos tardar horas, y antes de esto, las defensas proactivas del sistema, podrian identificarnos y freírnos. Las combinaciones posibles son millones y millones. Si al menos supiese quién coño fue el programador original del sistema..."

"El programador... original..." dice Evans esta vez, dándole más y más vueltas a la cabeza, frotándose con insistencia la perilla de la barbilla, pensando _Si esto fue creado poco después del 11S... eso es hace unos 15 años. Y hace 15 años... Stravinski..._ y de golpe, se le enciende la bombilla al periodista estrella de _The Guardian_ , exclamando altisonante "¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Eso debe ser!"

"¿? Oye, viejo... qué se te ha pasado por la cocotera?" le pregunta Carlton con tonta cara de extrañarse a Evans, que todavía pensativo, le responde "Puede que la contraseña... la eligiese él mismo... sí..." a lo que Carlton Lewis, mirándole tontamente, espeta "No es por ser aguafiestas, pero ya te he dicho que hay una posibilidad entre un millón. Y me quedo muy corto."

Carlton mira de reojo a Roberth, dándose cuenta que éste está en pose de pensador, frotándose insistentemente la barbilla con la mano derecha, dándole vueltas y más vueltas a la palabra clave, algo que cómo ha dejado claro el hacker, es practicamente imposible o se puede tardar horas y encima, que les descubran. Pero... a veces, sólo a veces... los milagros...

" … Desapareced." suelta Evans de golpe de sus labios, muy serio, quedándose Carlton con cara de memo y espetando "¿Eing?" y Evans, sorprendido de si mismo por lo que se le acaba de ocurrir, dice "Lo que me dijo su hermano en Viena... desapareced... desapareced... ¡Eso es! ¡Prueba con desapareced!"

"¿Qué? Pero... de verdad crees que esa es... la palabra correcta?" dice Carlton con estúpida cara de no entender, pero Evans, totalmente convencido, le replica con no poca sorna "Intuición periodística. ¡Vamos, pruébalo!"

Mr USB teclea las once letras y le da a intro. Las pantallas, de golpe, se quedan en negro por unos segundos. Ambos se quedan expectantes a más no poder, o tal vez creyendo que la han cagado. Pero... subpantallas con datos y más datos se abren de repente a una velocidad que la vista casi no puede captar. Hasta que... lo han conseguido: una barra de búsqueda en una pantalla blanca, y encima, el título en letras negras _Code 505: Internal Database Personal._

"Uuuuu, sí, nena! ¡JA JA! ¡Bien hecho, viejo! ¡Hemos ganado el premio gordo, jajaja! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?" le pregunta Carlton todo alegre a Roberth, que rascándose la sien con tonta cara de circunstancias, espeta "La verdad... ni yo mismo lo sé. Supongo que... si ése monstruo estaba allí hace 15 años, el sistema también debió diseñarlo él o estuvo bajo su control. Quien sabe."

"Aaaaa... bueno, cómo sea, ya estamos dentro, pero tenemos poco tiempo! ¡A fisgonear!" exclama el hacker revoloteando los dedos sobre el teclado y cara de medio loco, dispuesto a sonsacar la información que quieren encontrar, pidiéndole ya enseguida el periodista todo serio "Busca el fichero de Richard Stravinski."

Tecleando a una velocidad impresionante, sin que Evans entienda que está haciendo o cómo lo hace el experto con mayúsculas en lo suyo que tiene delante, hasta que Carlton, contento cómo se hubiese conseguido sobrevivir y ganar en fortnite, grita dando una palmada "¡Lo tengo!"

Evans le da un efusivo apretón de manos al chaval por haberlo logrado, aunque aparentemente no les haya costado tanto cómo aparenta. Pero... las alegrías, muchas veces, son tan efímeras y cortas, que incluso parecen presagiar la desgracia. Evans contempla ante sus ojos una ficha digital que en realidad, es una serie de papeles mecanografiados escaneados. Llevan el sello de _top secret: Leven AAA+_ , la fotografía de carnet de un Stravinski al menos 20 años más joven... pero...

Lo que está leyendo, le provoca, lenta y paulatinamente... una estupefacción total. Y... no por lo que cabría esperar, sino...

" … Dios... mio. … Es... es imposible." exclama Roberth Evans con cara de sorpresa más que evidente; no sólo de sorpresa: sino de incredulidad. Mr USB, tontamente extrañado, espeta "¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? ¿Qué dice?" y la respuesta de Evans, sin creerse lo que ve en esas pantallas, exclama completamente alucinado" … Pero... no... no tiene sentido. … El... el hombre que entrevisté en Viena... la historia que me contó... … Todo... ¿Todo es falso? … Q... quién... ¿Quién es Richard Stravinski entonces?"

Si. Así es. Una vez más... Stravinski ha engañado a todos. Y los ha engañado incluso sobre su propia identidad. Todo lo que ese hermano, o ahora... supuesto hermano... es falso? Es decir... el origen del diablo sin rabo ni cuernos que ni siquiera parece humano... es todo inventado? ¿Entonces...

"¿? Oye, viejo. Ya te he hecho el trabajillo y te he contado cosillas. ¿Ahora podrías explicarme tú... de que va toda esta mierda?" le pregunta el joven hacker al experimentado periodista, que se ha quedado petrificado ante lo que tiene delante. Porque si bien acaba de leer que lo que creía que era el origen del innombrable... tiene otro origen... mucho más oscuro si cabe. Pero... cual?

El chico de pintas raras se queda extrañado al ver que Evans está casi casi en estado de shock, cómo si no reaccionase... hasta que éste... mete su mano derecha bajo su chaqueta, sacándose un objeto muy pequeño y con relación con el apodo del dicho: una memoria usb, más conocida popularmente cómo un pendrive, y se lo da a Carlton, con una expresión todavía estupefacta pero muy serio, diciéndole " … Échale una ojeada al archivo de video 38B. Entenderás de que va toda esta mierda. ¡Ah! Y procura tener un baño cerca. Puede que lo necesites para vomitar."

El chaval, sin entender nada al principio, le hace caso, metiendo el dispositivo de memoria externa en uno de los muchos puertos USB en una subtorre de su superordenador, a su derecha. Clica sobre el archivo mp4 con el nombre indicado, y...

Es una filmación que apenas dura un par de minutos. Al principio, una plaqueta blanca, cómo en los rodajes cinematográficos, con letras negras que dicen...

 _Film number 023. super 8mm_

 _Project 2/71._

 _Fase 2_

 _U.S.A.F.-CIA secret complex B68._

 _Experiment 10/2_

 _Date: 07/06/1971_

La filmación es antigua cómo indica la plaqueta inicial. A color y sin sonido, hecha en formato super 8 muy común en la época, sin haber pasado por ninguna remasterización digital de la imagen. Con color distorsionado en los tonos, y puntos y rallas apareciendo y desapareciendo constantemente. Pero esto aquí es lo de menos; lo que importa, y mucho, es el contenido. Tanto en dónde se hizo la filmación... por cómo quién la protagoniza. Ya en primer plano, ya se ve un primer protagonista: el doctor Klauss von Mercury, pero... sólo se le ve el rostro. Todo su cuerpo va cubierto con un traje bacteriológico blanco con un tubo de plástico que cuelga del techo por unos ganchos móviles. Al hacerse el cámara para atrás, se observa que el doctor se encuentra en lo que parece una sala de paredes metálicas con un único ventanal rectangular de cristal muy y muy grueso: es una sala de aislamiento biológico, o que en terminos militares de guerra bacteriológica, sería una instalación de tipo P4. Tras el grueso cristal, al menos tres hombres más con bata blanca de científico, en una sala con ordenadores de la época y otros dispositivos electrónicos. Un doctor Mercury... que bajo la placa de cristal aislante del casco de su traje bacteriológico, se observa un rostro de expresión plana, sin emoción alguna. Pero en cuando el doctor se aparta del centro de la imagen... ahí está lo que a Evans le sigue provocando tanto escalofrío cómo la primera vez que lo vío. En dos camillas acolchadas, ligadas bien fuerte a ellas con correas, con cascos repletos a más no poder de electrodos en la cabeza, y en ambos antebrazos... una imagen verdaderamente escalofriante, propia de una pesadilla: una muy gruesa correa, con muchas, decenas de jeringuillas conectadas a tubos y finos cables eléctricos, que inyectan multitud de fluidos extraños. Algo que parece sacado de una película de freddy krueger, irreal por completo... pero estaba siendo filmado por otro hombre en traje bacteriológico, cámara de 8mm en mano, cuya silueta se refleja en el cristal de la sala de aislamiento. Pero... quién hay en esas camillas, ligadas de brazos y pies?

A quienes son, inconprensiblemente, o por el mayor y más puro azar, por ser de dos mundos diferentes, separados por el espacio, el tiempo, la dimensión... y por lo mortal y lo inmortal... idénticas: la niña laosiana de 14 años que fue capturada en la aldea de Quang Mang, y la apóstol de Emroy, milagrosamente, sedada y controlada, dormida en un profundo sueño, Rory Mercury.

El rostro de la niña laosiana, es la expresión perfecta del terror, el miedo, y la incomprensión. Todo su cuerpo tiembla compulsivamente por ello. En un momento dado, el doctor Mercury se acerca a la niña, mirándola frío pero con compasión... acariciándole las lágrimas de las mejillas. Anda dos pasos hacia el otro lado... y con la misma cara fría, plana, pero al mismo tiempo, de profunda tristeza, acaricia con delicadeza, con dulzura, las mejillas de Rory, que duerme, ajena a su cautiverio, plácidamente.

El doctor, con la luz reflejándose en el cristal del casco del traje bacteriológico, se separa unos pasos, alza el brazo derecho... dando la señal, la orden a los operarios en el otro lado del grueso ventanal de seguridad, para que los operarios de los ordenadores y demás sistemas, inicien la fase final del "experimento", del cual Evans todavía no logra hacerse una idea exacta, pero el doctor lo sabía entonces y lo sabe ahora en que consiste. … Introducir el "espíritu", o memoria de la niña, en el cuerpo de la semidiosa. Los operarios activan el proceso... produciéndose un fogonazo que deja la imágen en blanco; un blanco esplendoroso y en el que no se distingue nada. Pero Evans todavía no ha podido saber cómo dicho experimento terminó: la filmación termina aquí... sin saber todavía que dicho experimento, fue un éxito, porque todavía 45 años después...

Al lado del periodista, el hacker, Carlton, se ha quedado mudo, pero cómo le ha avisado Evans...

"Mierda, tengo que... ¡uuugghhh!" exclama el hacker que sale corriendo directo hacia el baño, tapándose la boca hinchada, listo para vomitar. Ante la serie de monitores con la imagen congelada en blanco, del final de la filmación, Evans, intrigado de verdad, piensa _¿He seguido una pista falsa todo este tiempo? Pero... este experimento... esta tortura indescriptible... fue real. No entiendo nada. … Sabio... ¿Realmente eres un amigo? ¿Cómo puedo seguir confiando en ti? … ¿Quién eres?_

Lo que en verdad quiere ahora encontrar respuesta el afamado periodista de The guardian, es cual es el origen verdadero de Richard Stravinski, al descubrir que todos los datos que tenía sobre él... y el supuesto hermano que conoció en Viena... son ficticios. Pero... lo que le dijo ese hombre en Viena le ha servido para descodificar la contraseña que necesitaban para acceder a esa información de la NSA. ¿Entonces... ese hombre es sólo un impostor, o algo más? Y lo más importante. ¿Cual es la verdadera identidad de Richard Stravinski? Anteriormente, en un capítulo anterior, ya hubo una pista. ¿Cual será?

Pero ni Evans ni el rarito y extravagante hacker adolescente, con la cabeza metida en el wc, arrojando que da gusto, no se dan cuenta en ese instante... que les están observando. Alguien que puede resultar ya familiar, y al mismo tiempo, un total misterio, porque...

Desde un caro, nuevo y lujoso coche negro de último grito con lunas tintadas, todo un _Tesla Model S_ de matrícula británica y volante a la derecha, que aparcado en la calle frente al feísimo y degradado bloque de pisos dónde Evans y Carlton se encuentran, los dos ocupantes del vehículo en los asientos delanteros, hombres blancos de escrupuloso y perfecto traje negro (uno de pelo blanco y ojos azules y otro rapado de ojos negros), y con caras rematadamente serias de muy pocos amigos. ¿Algo inconsciente aparcar un carro tan caro en un barrio malo cómo Hackney? No parece importarles. Uno de esos hombres, mira hacia el edificio... con una cámara termográfica de uso militar _Thales Sofie_ , observando las siluetas en color más amarillo y rojizo de Evans y Carlton Lewis moverse en el interior del edificio. El tipo que sujeta la cámara, en el asiento del conductor, la baja, haciendo que sí con la cabeza a su acompañante. Éste, echa mano bajo su pulcro y a medida traje negro, sacándose un smartphone de gama alta _iPhone X_. Va a llamar a alguien... pero...

El mismo yonki en chandal viejo que le va tres tallas grande, y que una hora antes ha intentado atracar a Evans en esa misma calle, da unos golpecitos sobre el cristal del conductor. El tipo del interior del coche, baja la ventanilla, con la cara seria y fría que hiela, sin decir nada. El yonki, navaja en mano, espeta...

"Dinero. D... dame el puto dinero. Y el móvil. ¡Y el coche! ¡Bajaros del puto coche, hijos de puta!" exclama el yonki ya desesperado y al borde de un ataque de ansiedad por obtener pronto su dosis de droga. Pero el tipo, con una cara más fría que el hielo, con la vista al frente, sin mirarle, muy rápidamente... echa mano bajo su chaqueta... y...

Una vez más, sin que lo haya visto venir, el yonki, con un grito de dolor, cae inconsciente al suelo. El tipo sentado en el asiento del conductor de ese misterioso Tesla negro, en menos de un segundo, le ha metido una _stun gun_ o arma de electrochoque en el estómago, y lo ha dejado inconsciente al instante, cayéndose el yonki atracador al suelo, tirado cómo una basura en medio de la calle. El tipo se la vuelve a meter bajo su chaqueta, sube la ventanilla accionando el botón del elevalunas, y vuelve a hacer que sí con la cabeza a su acompañante para que haga la llamada. El acompañante, tan misterioso cómo el conductor, se pone el smartphone a la oreja, y cuando tiene línea, dice al otro lado...

" … El grial ha sido abierto. Qué hacemos con ellos." y sin mediar ni una palabra más, escucha con atención la respuesta al otro lado de la línea... y cuelga, devolviendo la mirada, cómo su igualmente misterioso acompañane, hacia el bloque de pisos. Unos tipos... que guardan similitud, mucha similtud, con unos que estaban en Kioto cuando Delilah se puso a matar a sus atacantes que resultaron ser yakuzas... y que también salieron de ahí en un Tesla Model S negro. ¿Quienes son? ¿Por qué espían a Evans y a "Mr USB"? ¿Tendrán algo que ver... con lo que precisamente Evans acaba de descubrir? ¿O tal vez el sabio...

Unos interrogantes, que aunque suene extraño, cabe buscar parte de la respuesta, casi medio siglo atrás. Y... de parte de quién menos se espera, porque... 

_**-MÁS DE 45 AÑOS ANTES-**_

 _ **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS. 20 DE JUNIO DE 1971**_

 **Cercanías de la Ciudad mágica de Rondel, Falmart. 11:00 PM hora local**

 **Campamento Base Y-8 Zetta Katta. Nombre en clave: "Cueva de Paul"**

No recuerda haber sentido en su piel, un calor, un sol con una temperatura y una leve brisa tan agradable. No recuerda haber visto con sus ojos, un cielo con azul tan limpio y nítido, con nubes que hasta parecen demasiado reales, ni un paisaje que no siendo virgen, resulta hasta... mágico, cómo de cuento de hadas. No recuerda haber respirado un aire tan limpio y puro, que siente hasta que sus pulmones límpa. Ni su oido, haber escuchado, salvo el "jaleo" que hay a su alrededor, un silencio tan agradable ni un sonido ambiente más calmante. Todo lo que perciben sus sentidos, es muy diferente de la gran metrópolis habitada por millones de personas estresadas, moviéndose arriba y abajo constantemente, repleta de vehículos a motor, tráfico, trenes, aviones que la sobrevuelan, y cubierta con una espesa capa de humo de la contaminación, con rios entre marrones y negros, con espuma de detergente, jabones y químicos en la superficie del agua. Lo diferente que es de dónde él viene, que llega a pensar más de una vez que parece que se haya enloquecido, o que sencillamente, eso es la vida moderna... y dónde están ahora, en un lugar medieval, anterior a toda revolución industrial o dónde la ciencia cómo tal parece no existir... o existe en forma de magia, cómo la ciudad de arquitectura, también, de cuento de hadas, que tienen a no muchos kilómetros de ellos, en un valle con un bosque de ensueño junto a un gran lago de aguas totalmente limpias y cristalinas: la ciudad mágica de Rondel. En un continente o mundo, llamado... Falmart.

Lo que contrasta, con lo que todos sus sentidos, han vivido y experimentado, en un breve regreso al otro lado de "la puerta", junto a ese extraño Doctor de origen alemán. Una breve experiencia, para contemplar el experimento más increible... y más terrible que jamás ha visto en toda su vida. Un horror máximo, que resulta hasta cínico y repugnante... que fuese en "bien de la ciencia y el progreso humanos". … Unir dos cuerpos... no... dos almas en un sólo cuerpo. ¿Por qué el Doctor Mercury le ha enseñado eso... sin decirle nada más? ¿Para qué todo esto? Él, en su juventud y desconocimiento de muchas cosas, lo ignora, pero forma parte de un plan a muy largo plazo... del innombrable.

A parte de esto, ha empezado a estudiar, y con sorprendente entusiasmo (o quizás para olvidar en la medida de lo posible el "experimento" que presenció), lo que le corresponde y sabe cómo estudiante de antropología: la lengua, la cultura, la sociedad, del lugar, del mundo nuevo y completamente desconocido en el que se encuentran. Y es capaz de sacar unas conclusiones, cómo que, para su mayúscula sorpresa, existen similitudes entre ese lugar, y civilizaciones antiguas de nuestro mundo. Una lengua con semejanzas al arameo antiguo y una escritura con reminiscencias o bien al vocabulario griego o al persa, no sabría decir exactamente cual. Una civilización que es medieval en lo tecnológico pero que incluso podría ser del renacimiento, pero que en lo cultural, es más proximo a lo antiguo que a lo medieval, ya que no ha observado reminiscencias claras de la sociedad feudal con su pirámide con Dios y el Papa a la cabeza, el rey por debajo, y abajo de ello, los tres estamentos medievales: los que luchan, los que rezan, y los que labran. Y porque cómo en el mundo clásico grecoromano, antes de la llegada del cristianismo, existen en dicho mundo, varios dioses, cada uno de los cuales con una función sobre el mundo de los mortales. Y porque su estructura política y de poder, tiene más que ver con Grecia y Roma, que con una sociedad eminentemente feudal. Todo esto, lo ha ido escribiendo en su libreta de memorias a modo de informe para su regreso a nuestro mundo... por ese verdadero milagro de la ciencia totalmente imposible, pero que el Doctor ha logrado hacer funcionar: la "puerta"... artificial.

Ahora, siendo una mañana soleada, de tiempo magnífico, con sol y calorcito, y sin mucho que hacer tanto por su parte... cómo por sus acompañantes militares, él, Kenichi Itami, ha salido de la cueva de Paul, a su entrada, dónde permanece sentado en el suelo de hierba y flores, sintiéndose por primera vez en muchos días, aunque sea por un momento... descansado y relajado, observando tranquilo y sereno la escena que podría ver en su Japón natal... en una base militar estadounidense.

Mientras a lo lejos se observa la silueta de las altas construcciones de Rondel, a pocos metros de él, algunos de los marines que han sido enviados allí para el "proyecto"... sin saber para para qué están allí, se entretienen tal cual cómo críos en el patio de la escuela. Algunos, con guante, pelota y bate, jugando a un improvisado partido de béisbol. Con ellos, en el suelo, un grabador-reproductor de cassette portátil marca _Sanyo_ , en funcionamiento, reproduciendo una cienta, en la que suena... _In the Summertime_ de Mungo Jerry. Cinta que varias décadas después...

Uno de esos soldados, va moviéndose de un lado a otro, filmando a los demás: a los que juegan a béisbol, a los que han salido a fumarse un cigarrillo, a los dos que permanecen de guardia a la entrada de la cueva con el M16 a cuestas, al "japo" y su exótico y extraño acompañante... a todo y todos... con una cámara de filmar. Una de una marca y modelo concreto, que también décadas después... serviría para que en Base Alnus, descubrieran lo que en ese momento estaba pasando. La cámara de super 8 _Canon AutoZoom 814_ nueva de ese mismo año... 1971. ¿Quién lo filma todo? Un demasiado joven soldado raso, llamado Trevor, de tan sólo 18 años, pelirrojo, de dientes salidos, ojos entre verdes y amarillos, con cara de niño y pecas en las mejillas. Mientras filma cómo uno de los marines juega al béisbol con otro...

"¡Eh, que manera de lanzar la pelota es esa!? ¡Cómo tengas tanta puntería al disparar cómo de lanzador, charlie se te cepillaría!" le grita el improvisado bateador sujetando el bate de béisbol en la mano derecha, y el otro, el que hace de lanzador, tontamente enfadado, le replica "¡Agh, cállate! ¿Charlie? ¿Qué Charlie? ¡Aquí no hay ni uno! No tengo ni la más remota idea de para que coño nos han traído hasta aquí, pero son unas vacaciones geniales! ¡Voy a tirar! ¡Aquí viene!" grita el joven, lanzando la pelota más bien con flojera, y el otro marine, le da a la pelota fuerte, saliendo ésta disparada hacia el cielo, para caer justo enfrente de la entrada de la cueva... recogiéndola del suelo, él: el soldado Kevin Wackmayre, que pelota en mano, se dirige andando tranquilamente, hacia los jugadores... viendo a ese jovencísimo soldado, Trevor, filmando con la cámara.

"¡Eh, sonreid a la cámara! ¡Vais a salir en barras y estrellas!" exclama en broma el soldado Trevor apuntándoles con ese chisme, y Kevin, arqueando una ceja, le responde en el mismo tono "Venga ya, nadie mira esa mierda. Si por lo menos dijeras en las noticias de Walter Cronkite, todavía."

"Ya lo sé, pero... sonreid de todas maneras. Al menos, intentad ser fotogénicos." dice Trevor ajustando el zoom de la cámara con la mano izquierda, mientras sujeta la cámara con la derecha, y Wackmayre, distendido pero no con poca curiosidad, pregunta "Y... para qué nos filmas. ¿Y de donde has sacado esa cámara?" y siendo enseguida respondido por el soldado pelirrojo de cara de niño, que concentrado en manejar la cámara, responde "No es mía. Me la ha dado el... el tipo ese raro de la CIA. El que tiene nombre de la marca de coches."

"¿El Doctor Mercury?" le soluciona la duda Wackmayre diciéndole el nombre que Trevor no recordaba, y éste, efusivo, responde "¡Sí, eso!"

"Pero... por qué te la han dado a ti?" pregunta tontamente extrañado el joven Kevin y futuro sheriff de Blackforest Village, responiendo su colega de armas todo distendido "No sé. Estuve en el periódico de mi instituto hasta el año pasado. No se me dan mal las cámaras. Supongo que por eso, yo que sé."

"O para escaquearte del trabajo pesado. ¡Cómo tú, Nellson! ¡Ja, mírale! Se ha quedado sobado el muy cabrón." exclama Wackmayre al ver que el soldado de color ( y fumador empedernido y no precisamente de tabaco), duerme sobre el suelo de hierba y flores con el casco sobre la cara, oyéndose igualmente sus ronquidos. Trevor con la cámara de super 8 filmando, se acerca entonces a su superior directo dentro de su pelotón, el siempre tan cabreado y de mala leche sargento primero Paul, apuntándole Trevor con el aparato y diciéndole en broma "¡Sargento! ¡Sonría a la cámara! ¡Sonría!"

Pero el sargento, cómo siempre, no está de humor, tapándo la lente de la cámara con la mano derecha y bajándola, obligando a Trevor a dejar de filmar, gritándole el sargento muy enfadado "¡Quita! ¡Aparta esa mierda de mi vista! ¡No quiero que esa zorra me vea por la televisión, ni nadie! ¡Antes me pego un tiro!"

"¿? ¿De qué habla, sargento?" pregunta Trevor tontamente extrañado... pero Wackmayre, claramente más veterano, le da un codazo para que cierre el pico, y hablando más formal entre comillas, le pregunta al sargento... con una puya final "Señor... perdón por preguntar, sargento, pero... ¿Por qué está siempre de tan mala leche?"

El sargento Paul, un tipo grande y de brazos musculosos, aguantándose la rabia en su cara y en todos los poros de su piel sudada, acaba contestando... con rabia que se transforma en tristeza "Agh... Qué por qué. … Soldado... lo entenderías... si llevases en esto dos años. Y cuando te faltase poco para el primer permiso... te llegara una carta de tu novia, y te dijera... te dijera que ya no quiere saber nada de ti. ¡Que te diga que ha conocido a otro tipo, mientras su chico con el que lleva cuatro años saliendo, se juega la vida en esta puta cloaca repugnante! ¡Y QUE AUNQUE NO TE LO DIGA, SABES QUE ESE TIPO SE LA FOLLA TODAS LAS NOCHES, MIENTRAS YO HE ESTADO AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE DEMASIADAS VECES, SÓLO PENSANDO EN SOBREVIVIR PARA VOLVER CON ELLA! … Yo confiaba en ella. ¿ENTIENDES POR QUÉ ESTOY DE TAN MALA LECHE, SOLDADO!? … Lo único en que puedes confiar es en la muerte. Es lo único que nunca nos falla a los marines en Vietnam... o dónde coño estemos ahora."

Ambos soldados, Kevin y Trevor, se miran alucinados el uno al otro por un instante. El sargento, rabioso cómo siempre pero con los ojos llorosos, Tal vez porque son todavía demasiado jóvenes o inexpertos en temas de relaciones de pareja, pero ambos se hacen que sí con la cabeza... para llevarse al sargento Paul de allí y que se calme. Trevor, cámara en mano, espeta haciéndose el tonto "Eeeeee... creo... que iré a rodar en otra parte."

" … Sargento... volvamos adentro. Creo que... necesita descansar. ¿Quiere una cerveza?" dice Wackmayre serio pero comprensivo hacia su superior, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo, cómo si fueran colegas, todo para intentar calmarle, y habiendo entendido que muchas veces, aquellos que van de duros, es porque esconden motivos que les atormentan y lo pagan con quienes tienen alrededor. Pero el sargento Paul, con mirada entristecida al suelo, cosa que no deja de sorprender a Wackmayre, le responde "Ojalá charlie me hubiese volado la puta cabeza. Que la persona que creía que amaba... me traicione así..." y Kevin, mirándole serio y sin decir nada, cómo si no se compadeciera, pero entendiéndolo, le da dos palmadas al hombro, diciéndole "Vamos, sargento."

Mientras Wackmayre y Paul regresan al interior de la cueva (la misma que 45 años después, Youji Itami, Lelei, Rory y Arpeggio, junto a sus acompañantes españoles, iban a explorar), el tal soldado Trevor, vuelve a poner el ojo izquierdo en el visor de la cámara y se pone de nuevo a filmar lo que ocurra a su alrededor con ella. Cuando a distancia suya, y de todos los demás, en sentados sobre el muro de roca cubierta de musgo en el que más al lado, está la entrada a la cueva, se encuentran al que ya le llaman "el japo"... junto al que llaman "el monstruo": Kenichi Itami, junto al niño-gato, el ser fantástico al que el japonés le salvó la vida de esos hombres armados de la CIA.

"Vaya... Ahí está el japo con... ese niño monstruo. Si que le ha cogido cariño. ¿Qué le estará diciendo?" se pregunta a si mismo el soldado raso Trevor, filmando a cierta distancia con la cámara de super 8 a Kenichi y el todavía desconocido niño-gato... que no se ha separado de Kenichi en ningún momento.

Kenichi, al contrario que los demás, en ropa de calle (todavía con el mismo pantalón tejano de pata de elefante y camisa ajustada de cuadros de cuello abierto), retumbado sobre la hierba, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo... con el ser fantástico con cuerpo humano pero peludo y cabeza que mezcla rasgos humanos y felinos, y ropajes de estilo romano pero muy sencillos, casi cómo un trapo, que apenas le tapa la entrepierna y el torso. La cinta de in the summertime hace rato que se terminó, y alguien la ha cambiado, sonando ahora _A song for you_ , de Leon Russell.

"Aaaaaaagggghhhhh..." suspira largamente Kenichi mirando las nubes en el cielo pasar, diciendo visiblemente relajado... pero también reflexivo "Esto es un sueño. Sólo puede ser un sueño. … ¿O es una pesadilla? … Por qué te metiste en algo así, padre." acaba diciendo Kenichi todo serio, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, el buscar explicación no ya a lo que está viviendo... sino a lo que se le ocultó por parte de su propio padre. Pero... el que.

Kenichi nota entonces, cómo el chico-gato, que no sabe hablar su idioma y viceversa, y tampoco ha dicho una palabra a Kenichi en todo este tiempo, le da unos tirones a la manga de la camisa, mirándole fijamente sin decirle nada, siendo su manera de comunicarse con él, y Kenichi exclama todo simpático, y hasta amable al niño-gato "Oh. ¿Qué quieres? Mmmmm... ya sé. Tienes hambre, a que sí. Toma, jajaja. Una chocolatina. Me la han dado los marines esos de ahí. Ya verás cómo te gusta."

Y echando mano a un bolsillo de su camisa, se saca una pequeña chocolatina _Mars_ , abriendo el envase... y dándoselo al "monstruo", que no es humano, cierto... pero es un niño al fin y al cabo, y a que niño no le gusta el chocolate, más en un mundo que no existe, cómo Falmart. El poco o nada hablador pero indefenso niño-gato, lo huele extrañado, hasta que le echa un primer mordisco... y sus ojos felinos se abren cómo naranjas, y su rostro, hasta ahora siempre serio, inexpresivo, muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción: le ha encantado.

"Mfmfmf... Está rica, verdad?" dice Kenichi mirando contento, con cariño incluso al niño-gato, cuando más serio, espeta "Me pregunto si entiendes una sola palabra de lo que te digo. O... si eres real y no lo estoy soñando todo." y antes de que termina con esta reflexión, su peludo y pequeño nuevo amigo ya se ha terminado la chocolatina... y parece que tiene ganas de más, exclamando divertido Kenichi "¿? Jajajaja. ¿Quieres más? Lo siento, sólo tenía esa."

Y para absoluta sorpresa del estudiante japonés, el niño-gato, agradecido cómo no, le suelta, aunque balbuceante, un "G... gra... ci... as."

"Oh... ohhhh... has... has hablado. ¡Has hablado!" exclama Kenichi Itami sorprendido de verdad, cómo un antropólogo del mundo moderno que se encuentra con un indígena del amazonas completamente desconectado de la civilización, siguiendo entusiasmado el japonés "¿Estás consiguiendo aprender mi idioma? ¿También el inglés? Jajaja. Es... es fascinante. Ni siquiera sé si tu... aaagghhh... pero al menos tú, eres el único que me escucha de verdad en este lugar." acaba diciendo Kenichi cabizbajo y pensativo, cuando...

Lo que Kenichi no espera, porque cree que ese ser sólo habrá aprendido unas pocas palabras por simple imitación; es que de verdad ese ser sepa hablar, porque hasta ahora se ha mantenido callado, hasta que le ha dado las gracias por la chocolatina, cuand el niño-gato, suelta de sus labios " … Kolum."

Kenichi, muy sorprendido en un principio, se centra, exclamando " … Kolum... Espera... ¿Ese es tu nombre? Jajaja. Pues... es un placer. Kenichi Itami. 19 años. Japonés. Encantado de conocerte, chico." le saluda Kenichi son una afable sonrisa y ojos cerrados, dándole un apretón de manos al que, efecticamente... nuestro sabio... y asesino con su Walther PPQ, en su tierna infancia... fue salvado por Kenichi Itami. ¿Casualidad? ¿Un cruze fruto del destino? ¿O quizás...

"No tienes por qué asustarte más. Puedes hablarme cuando quieras. Mientras no te separes de mi... no te pasará nada malo, te lo prometo." le dice Kenichi a Kolum con expresión afable, cómo un abuelo hablándole a su nieto, cuando... Kolum, que en todo momento mantiene un rostro serio y casi heriático, cómo si se resistiera a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, que los tiene, escucha con inusitada atención a Kenichi, que hablándole en serio, le dice "Esto... Kolum... ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? … Sólo espero que cuando te hagas mayor... no te conviertas en un monstruo cómo ellos. No me refiero a esos... marines. A esos soldados. … Sino al Doctor Mercury... y a ese hombre... que me da miedo. Cada vez que lo tengo cerca, lo siento. Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarle a esos ojos diabólicos que tiene. Algo dentro de mi... no me deja hacerlo. Pero es... porque es un verdadero monstruo, amigo Kolum. … Me lo dijo el Doctor Mercury y no acababa de entenderlo, pero ahora... ahora... él también... … No sé que pensar." acaba diciendo Kenichi visiblemente preocupado y cabizbajo, pensativo a más no poder, cuando una vez más, Kolum abre los labios para decir "¿Mons... truo?"

"Si." Le responde Kenichi mirándole afable y acariciándole la cabeza por un instante, hasta que vuelve la vista al frente, y muy serio, le dice el japonés al chico-gato, que por primera vez... acaba por soprenderse de lo que oye "Kolum... prométeme una cosa. … Que nunca, me oyes? Nunca... te conviertas en un monstruo cómo ellos. Nadie... nadie tiene derecho a jugar con lo más importante que tiene cualquier persona, que es su vida. Pero ellos... después de lo que he visto... Nunca llegué a pensar en esto. … En desear la muerte de nadie. Porque... que toda la maldad del mundo estuviese concentrada en un solo ser... … El Doctor es incapaz de descobedecer. Pero yo... Kolum... Nunca te conviertas en un monstruo... que destruya la vida de los demás. Pero... si algún día encuentras ese monstruo... no dudes en eliminarle."

Lo que acaba por decir Kenichi Itami, ha sonado casi a advertencia, o súplica por el tono, pero por ello, ha conseguido que Kolum, por primera vez, cambie su expresión... y que esta sea de sorpresa, siguiendo Kenichi, mirando al suelo cabizbajo y entristecido "Mfmfmfmf... Tiene gracia que uno que no ha sido nunca precisamente un héroe ni nada que se le parezca, te diga algo así a ti, un total desconocido... que ni siquiera es humano. Jajaja. Mejor no me hagas caso. Dicen que los japoneses nunca pensamos en voz alta, pero no es mi caso, jajaja" acaba diciendo Kenichi a Kolum, riendo con tristeza, y el chico-gato... escuchándole muy atentamente. ¿Por qué... lo hará?

Kenichi se levanta del suelo, limpiándose la tierra y trocitos de hierba y musgo que le han quedado en los pantalones, haciéndose el distendido... pero mirando serio al horizonte, espeta "Se supone que estoy aquí cómo antropólogo. Para estudiar la civilización y los seres de este lugar. O eso me han dicho. Cómo un mero y frío científico aséptico e insensible. Y voy... y te cuento todo esto." devuelve la mirada hacia Kolum, lanzándole una tímida sonrisa cómplice, cuando añade, para sorpresa del chico-gato "Al final, no hay que darle tantas vueltas, chico. Al final... sentirse vivo es genial. La vida tiene que valer la pena vivirla, y por eso, nunca es tarde para rectificar los errores que cometamos. Incluso cuando esos errores... sean de tus progenitores. Vive y deja vivir es mi lema. Eso... es lo que creo."

"Yo... yo también." exclama de nuevo Kolum, esta vez, hablando con un acento más que correcto, mirando fíjamente a Kenichi, pero con una mirada... menos dura, cómo si... Y Kenichi, sorprendido de nuevo, espeta un rápido "¿Qué?"

Kolum no dice nada más... y se levanta también del suelo. Ambos emprenden andando el camino... de regreso al interior de la cueva. Todo lo que allí acontece, parece una perdida de tiempo, un no se sabe qué en un mundo nuevo y desconocido. La realidad, estando el innombrable enmedio... es mucho más oscura.

En el mismo instante, en el interior de la cueva, en la gran gruta principal... él... el ser, joven, que es, aunque no se pueda ver a primera vista... la oscuridad absoluta. … Richard Stravinski. Sentado ante una mesa con unos planos o papeles sobre... en lo que es, una especie de centro de mando táctico improvisado con lamparas eléctricas y mesas y sillas plegables de metal. Ni se inmuta cuando... a través de "la puerta", que ha permanecido allí, en el epicentro de la gran y alta gruta principal de la cueva, abierta y comunicando ese mundo y el nuestro... entran un grupo de seis personas; no... de tres... y una Semidiosa: dos soldados cargados con maletas y el M16 a cuestas... y otros dos, corpulentos, cargando a duras penas el hacha de Rory. El Doctor Klauss Von Mercury, vestido de civil, con pantalón acampanado oscuro y camisa blanca... y ella... la apóstol de Emroy: Rory Mercury... cómo una muñeca sin alma, al estar bajo los efectos de sedantes y drogas extremadamente potentes, suministradas por el propio doctor... por su bien.

El Doctor de origen alemán, mirando frío pero triste con sus ojos... con una mano sobre el hombro de la Rory artificialmente ausente y sin conocimiento...

" … He regresado... con el experimento completo." dice el alemán con voz plana y expresión fría, tal vez porque en el fondo, hablar con Stravinski, no le gusta nada; pero el innombrable, sentado y de espaldas a Mercury... no le responde.

" … ¿No tiene nada que decir... señor Stravinski?" le pregunta el doctor otra vez en el mismo tono aséptico... pero endureciendo un poco la mirada, a lo que Stravinski, siempre de espaldas a Mercury, le responde... con un tono de voz siempre inquietante " … ¿Ha solicitado usted que ese soldado... filme con esa cámara?"

" … Sí. Debo recopilar pruebas audiovisuales y diarios de voz para el informe." responde de nuevo Mercury, entre comillas, asépticamente, sin que reciba ninguna respuesta de Stravinski, que parece cómo trabajando en esos planos y papeles ante su mesa, añandiendo el Doctor Mercury todo serio " … El informe para nuestros superiores de la CIA... y para el Presidente Nixon en persona."

Durante un instante que sólo dura segundos en el reloj... pero para el extraordinario y al mismo tiempo sufrido científico alemán, se hace casi eterno, Stravinski de nuevo, no parece decir nada. Hasta que... con su voz de ultratumba, parece decir algo inconexo, pero no, diciendo " … Déjela aquí con "nosotros"".

Ahora es el doctor Mercury quién no responde a la afirmación de su "colega", poniendo más mala cara si sabe, exclamando Stravinski con su tono de voz espeluznante, todavía sentado y de espaldas al doctor " … De este modo... si hace lo que debe hacer..." a lo que un malcarado, indignado es más exacto decir, Doctor Klauss Von Mercury, dice lo que piensa, espetando con toda la crudeza " … Sabes que te odio por esto. … Lo sabes, verdad?"

Una vez más, no hay respuesta del diablo sin rabo ni cuernos. Y el doctor, manteniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la apóstol de Emroy sedada y practicamente convertida en un vegetal sin voluntad ni voz, exclama con indignación "Mi profesión. Mi pasión. Mi único objeto para vivir... es la ciencia. Es mi obsesión en esta vida. … Pero por tu culpa... hago un uso incorrecto... ¡inmoral!... de la ciencia. Pero admito que yo también soy responsable. Al final, siempre me dejo llevar. … Soy tan diablo cómo tú... Richard Stravinski."

El doctor Mercury acaba diciendo esto último con expresión derrotista marcada en su rostro, autoculpándose de un experimento que él ha realizado, en contra de su voluntad, sí. Pero es de esas personas que en el trabajo... se dejan llevar por ello sin importar lo demás; ni siquiera... su propia conciencia o moral. Pero entonces...

Stravinski se mueve de la silla plegable, levantándose, girándose hacia el doctor y la semidiosa... mirándolos con esos ojos, esa mirada... que causa absoluta inquietud, y un miedo profundo, a quién osa mirarla directamente. Da unos pasos lentos, persimoniosos... amenazantes... hacia Rory, y con una sonrisa inquietante de verdad, cómo de muñeco diabólico, le espeta a la apóstol de Emroy completamente sedada " … En ese caso... bienvenida... señorita Diosa de la muerte."

Stravinski desvía su mirada inquietante e irreal hacia el Doctor, que con la vista al frente, sin mirar a Stravinski, le dice frío y aséptico... o disimulándolo "Está bajo control. Los sedantes y drogas especiales desarrollados específicamente para ella, funcionan en una proporción superior al 90%. Pero puedo garantizar que..." pero antes de que pueda seguir, Stravinski, mirando al doctor con sus ojos irreales y su voz inquietante de verdad, le pregunta...

"¿Acaso tiene miedo... del monstruo que usted mismo ha creado, Doctor Mercury?" e inmediatamente, el doctor... con una mano temblorosa por el miedo por un leve instante... aprieta esa misma mano, cerrando el puño con fuerza, y le responde con dureza y mala cara "Tú me has obligado. De lo que tengo miedo... es de la posibilidad de perder el control sobre el experimento. Y es... muy alta. Si fuera así... haría lo que le corresponde cómo apóstol del Dios de la muerte que es en este mundo. … Sin ir más lejos... traería la muerte a este mismo lugar. ¿No le da eso miedo, señor Stravinski?"

Y es entonces... cuando el miedo del doctor, se dispara de verdad, cuando ve y escucha ante él, en su magnificiencia... la maldad pura, en su expresión, en su voz, en sus ojos diabólicos... incluso en sus palabras, cuando le responde el innombrable, con una sonrisilla aterradora "Mfmfmf... … ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo a la muerte? Yo y ella somos iguales. No puedo tenerle miedo a algo a lo que ambos... somos inmunes."

Stravinski ha dicho esto... mirando a la Semidiosa, quién permanece ajena a todo, cómo un mero muñeco de trapo sin voluntad ni alma. Pasa andando lenta y permoniosamente al lado del doctor mercury, alejándose de él... habiéndose quedado el doctor con los ojos cómo naranjas del impacto y todo su cuerpo... temblando. Por qué. Porque este terror instintivo ante ese joven de 18 años. Y... qué habrá querido decir con esas palabras finales el que no debe de ser nombrado, ni siquiera pensado. Unas palabras que... pueden resultar premonitoras e incluso... descriptivas, porque...

*** _Más de 11 horas después. En el mismo lugar._ ***

Afuera, la noche ha caído sobre los encargados de vigilar la entrada a la cueva y sus alrededores, con los equipos de visión nocturna de la época (básicamente, miras infrarrojas PVS-2 para sus M16). Entre ellos... el soldado de 1ª Kevin Wackmayre, mirando el paisaje nocturno en color verde a través de su mira infrarroja, en su posición defensiva tras unos matojos... y viendo en la distancia, algunas, muy pocas, luces: las de Rondel.

Los pocos y únicos hombres... que pamenecen en el interior, no están precisamente... descansando, haciendo tareas o entrenando lo que sea. Sino... en buena parte... atormentándose. Salvo uno de ellos... que vuelve a estar sentado en una silla ante una mesa... leyendo y repasando unos documentos con la única compañía de una luz de lámpara de flexo. En otro rincón de la gran ruta principal, dentro una gran tienda de campaña de camuflaje, dónde en su interior... el humo de la marihuana se hace cada vez más espeso. Hasta cuatro hombres, en situaciones esperpénticas, comparten ese espacio: el soldado negro, Nellson, echando calada tras calada y compartiendo un porro enorme con otro soldado al lado, con unas caras de fumados que no pueden con ella. A un lado de ellos... el soldado Jeremiah, profundamente angustiado, víctima de un estrés postraumático que va cada vez a más; y al otro lado... uno de los soldados, tumbado de lado y con el pantalón medio bajado... masturbándose frenéticamente con un ejemplar de revista porno _Men's digest_ , en una mano y en la otra... ejem...

Pasando ante esa tienda de campaña militar de grandes dimensiones, de unos 80m² por unos dos de alto, alineada junto a otras, hasta diez de ellas, el Doctor Mercury... anda con la cara desencajada. Muy preocupado, tal vez... más que en toda su vida. Acaba de estar con Rory, que permanece en un profundo sueño inducido. Entra en una de las tiendas, más apartada de las demás para la tropa. Se queda parado por un instante, con una cara que es un poema. Una cara fría, triste, de decepción, de querer mandarlo todo al diablo. De no creer ya... en nada. Pero también... por primera vez... en no quedarse de brazos cruzados y tragar. En hacer algo. Y lo va a hacer... aprovechando que tiene que hacer el diario de voz para el informe del proyecto. Anda hacia una austera y simple mesa con una silla plegable. Sobre la mesa, una libreta, bolígrafos, una máquina de escribir eléctrica _IBM_... y un grabador-reproductor de cassette portátil _Sony_ con un micrófono. Se sienta en la silla, pensativo, muy preocupado. Pero con ganas de sacarlo todo... y hablar. No se imaginaba entonces, que lo que estaba a punto de decir... quedaría para la posteridad, y ayudaría más de 45 años después, a que en Base Alnus, la Coalición de Liberación encontrase una pista fundamental. Pero ahora, en 1971, él, el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury, ignora todo esto. Mete una cinta de cassette virgen de 60 minutos _TDK_ , cierra la tapa, coge el micrófono, y respirando hondo... con una cara que nunca ha hecho: de indignación profunda, de rabia, de... venganza. Antes, mira su reloj de pulsera: marca pasados cinco minutos de las diez y media de la noche. Aprieta el botón de rec y play, para que la grabadora registre su voz en la cinta magnética. Y con voz a veces nerviosa, a veces indignada, a veces... furiosa... a veces, de sufrimiento y angustia... el doctor Klauss Von Mercury, empieza a hablar.

" … Diario de voz. Día... domingo 20 de junio de 1971, a las... 22:35 horas de la noche. … ¿Quién es el monstruo aquí? ¿Uno de nosotros? ¿O todos nosotros? ¿Ella? ¿Yo? No... Richard es aquí el único monstruo. ¿Monstruo? No... El diablo en persona. ¿Cómo puede existir en semejante ser... en el otro mundo... y ahora en éste? … Ella ahora... por qué. … Me ha obligado a hacer eso y yo al final... me dejo llevar. Convertir dos seres en uno. Puedo hacerlo, SÍ, y lo he demostrado! ¡Pero una vez más, él me ha obligado a separar la ética de la ciencia! … Creando un ser... no... NO! ¡LO QUE ME HA HECHO HACER ES UNA TORTURA TERRIBLE! … Esa mirada... ese joven es la maldad pura. No es humano, estoy seguro, NO ES HUMANO! Pero entonces... quién es. No... QUÉ ES!? … Si existen dioses en este nuevo mundo en el que nos encontramos... que no se lo encuentren jamás o conocerán entonces a su contraparte. … A su diablo. … En _Conversaciones con Kafka_ de Gustav Janouch se puede leer _La vida sin verdad no es posible. Quizás la verdad sea la vida misma._ ¿Es posible que lo que él busca... sea eliminar la verdad de este lugar? ¿De este mundo? ¿Incluso del nuestro? No consigo comprender ya no sólo cómo el gobierno ha autorizado nuestro proyecto. … El 2/71. … Ahora ella... esa pobre niña... qué he hecho con ella. … Lo he hecho yo y nadie más que yo, pero... … Me siento tan culpable por ello. Y esa niña... con casi mil años de vida! ¡Una semidiosa! … Sé que son instrucciones directas suyas y estoy obligado a obedecerlas. … Pero... FUE ÉL! ¡RICHARD! No me podré quitar de la cabeza el trauma que le causó a esa niña en Laos... el matar a sus padres ante ella con esa frialdad... DE VERDAD PUEDE EXISTIR SEMEJANTE MALDAD CONCENTRADA EN UN SOLO SER EN ESTE MUNDO!? … Y aun así, yo me limito a obedecer sin más. En el fondo soy un cobarde despreciable. Pero algún día... algún día... me vengaré por esto. Lo haré. … Ojalá me perdones algún día por todo lo que te estoy haciendo. … Mi pequeña Rory... me aseguraré de no convertirte en definitivamente en el monstruo que busca. … El tío Mercury os promete que os mantendrá con vida a ambas. … No dejaré que se salga con la suya. … Fin del diario de voz. A las 10:47... de la noche. 20 de junio... de 1971. Desde... la cueva de Paul."

Pero la frase clave, que no queda registrada en la cinta, porque el doctor le da al botón de stop, la pronuncia entonces, porque... con el rostro medio en la penumbra, y con una medio sonrisa malvada en los labios, suelta " … Mi venganza ya está en marcha y va a parar todo esto. Mi experimento lo hará. No... … La venganza de la Diosa, lo hará."

Pero de repente... su cara se asusta por un segundo, algo le hace levantarse repentinamente de la silla, mirando hacia la entrada a la tienda de campaña militar... dónde ha visto una silueta, una silueta baja, cómo... de un niño... salir corriendo, muy rápido, hasta desaparecer. Al mismo tiempo, que ha oído claramente a alguien tropezarse con algo afuera, en la casi oscuridad. Mercury grita enseguida, no con pocos nervios "¡Quién es! ¡Quién anda ahí! ¡Identifíquese!"

Pero el doctor Mercury no recibe respuesta de nada ni de nadie. Sale enseguida a la entrada de la tienda, mirando afuera: a la gran gruta central de la cueva, y a varios metros de ellos, indemne, majestuosa e imperterrita... la puerta. La puerta artificial pero idéntica a la auténtica que él mismo creó. No... en realidad... ayudó a crear. Pero entonces... ¿Quién la creó realmente? ¿Será acaso...

Y quién le habrá escuchado antes? ¿Alguién le estaba espiando o... ha escuchado todo lo que ha dicho? No sospecha que quién le ha escuchado, porque lo ha escuchado todo... gracias a esto, más de 45 años después... será pieza clave de la solución del mayor problema de la historia... para ambos mundos. Un experimento involuntario o voluntario, quién sabe... cuyo desenlace en no mucho tiempo... iba a provocar de rebote, que precisamente medio siglo después...

 _ **DIEZ DÍAS DESPUÉS. 30 DE JUNIO DE 1971**_

 **En el mismo lugar. 03:00 AM hora local**

En su más tierna infancia, en los años '50, le dormían con todos los cuentos. Historias de héroes, de buenos y malos... de fantasía. En su tierna infancia, cómo cualquier niño de su edad, llegaba a creerse que todo eso, podía existir de verdad. Luego, óbviamente... creció, y dejó de creer en todo eso, dándose cuenta con el paso del tiempo... de lo cruel y despiadado que podía llegar a ser el mundo en el que le ha tocado vivir, llegando el súmum... ahora, cómo soldado de infantería, en los Marines, en la mayor ciénaga imaginable o inimaginable, que más da, llamada guerra de Vietnam. La fantasía definitivamente para él, era tan sólo... el recuerdo agradable y tierno, de una infancia entre algodones, el cariño de unos padres que le dieron un techo, una vida cómoda y amor. Todo eso ahoa, eran las lluvias del monzón, la incomodidad permanente... el miedo a la propia muerte. Eso... cuando estaba en Vietnam. Ahora...

Ya hecho un adulto, muy joven todavía, pero hecho y derecho, se ha dado cuenta, por increible e imposible que sea... que la fantasía, esa fantasía de su infancia que le ayudaba a dormirse de pequeño... existe. Diferente, tal vez; pero sin duda... sus sentidos y su cordura están perfectamente, y lo que vío y presenció allí, ha sido completamente real. Para él, y el resto de quienes les acompañaron, en una misión de reconocimiento. La más increible que ha cumplido cómo soldado de 1ª de los Marines de los Estados Unidos.

Dos días antes, él, Kevin Wackmayre, junto al soldado Nellson, dirigidos por el sargento Paul... y acompañados del "japo", y estudiante de antropología, Kenichi Itami, emprendieron una misión de reconocimiento en la ciudad próxima a la cueva de Paul que ya sabían que se llamaba Rondel, pero ignoraban que era una ciudad... mágica, literalalmente; o mejor dicho, de magos, sabios, y academias de magia. De académicos no sólo en magia... sino en conocimiento en general de ese mundo (casi casi el Silicon Valley de Falmart se podría decir.). Obviamente, no fueron ataviados con el uniforme y todo el equipo a cuestas (cómo harían los japoneses 45 años después), sino debidamente camuflados por decirlo así, cómo una especie de monjes medievales benedictinos, cubiertos con un hábito en negro con una gran capucha, con lo que en buena parte, consiguen pasar desapercibidos. Eso si, los M16 no se los llevaron, para no levantar sospechas (aunque el bulto bien podría confundirse con una espada), y si que llevaban encima la calibre .45 _M1911A1_ en el cinto... y otra arma que les han subministrado para dicha misión y entonces de último grito: pistolas metralladoras o subfusiles compactos _MAC-10_ también calibre .45. Por supuesto, bien camufladas y ocultas bajo sus ropajes, y cuyo uso, está estrictamente prohibido salvo expresa y apremiante necesidad de autodefensa. Eso... los tres marines. Kenichi, no iba armado... o tal vez sí, por llevar una única cosa: una cámara fotográfica 35mm réflex _Olympus FTL_.

Esas fantasías de la infancia... ahí las tenía, ante sus ojos. Magos. Aprendices de mago, practicando y ensayando sus conocimientos de magia en las calles. Seres homínidos, que mezclan humanos y animales o seres fantásticos, cómo Kolum, y de sexo masculino o femenino. Y en este segundo caso, unas mujeres, sean humanoides o humanas, de un atractivo y atributos en muchos casos, sencillamente espectaculares. Pero también se han dado cuenta... que ese mundo, en otras muchas cosas, está muy por detrás del suyo. La tecnología que poseen, la arquitectura de la ciudad, los medios de transporte, la alimentación, las comunicaciones, todo... les indica que se encuentran en un mundo, cuya civilzación, equivaldría al nuestro entre la baja edad media y los inicios del renacimiento. El joven Kevin Wackmayre, en esa misión, no pudo evitar estar boquiabierto todo el tiempo, por ver todo aquello, al igual que Nellson, que seguramente se preguntaba en su cabeza si tanto darle a la marihuana no le había afectado a la vista. Y el sargento Paul... era el que menos le impresionaba todo, tal vez... por tener la cabeza metida en otras cosas ya sabidas. Por su parte, Kenichi, tenía que hacer el papel de espía se podría decir. Mirando a su alrededor, vigilando que nadie le vea en ese momento... para sacar la cámara y echar una fotografía a todo lo que tiene a su alrededor. Le hubiera gustado poder llevar también una grabadora de cassette o de cinta magnétoscópica... pero eso (recordar que estamos en 1971), resulta demasiado aparatoso de llevar y no se podría ocultar. Sin embargo... si hubo algo que a Kenichi, le fascinó, y no dudó en fotografiar... fue algo que se encontró en el mismo epicentro de Rondel: el gran mural dividido en tres partes que explica el mito del origen de todas las razas y civilizaciones que habitan ese mundo... y que considera a Alnus cómo el punto de origen dónde todo empieza. Kenichi no podía todavía saberlo. Pero en un tiempo... lo que descubriese traería consecuencias para él, su familia... y su hijo todavía no nacido: Youji Itami. Pero...

Kevin Wackmayre se fija entonces... en algo incongruente. Algo que no encaja. Algo... que no tiene sentido. Entre las gentes vestidos de magos y seres fantásticos que vienen y van... hay una niña con una ropa que le es extremadamente familiar: con un _Áo bà ba_ y un _Non La_ en su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, sin vérsele el rostro. Kevin se queda parado, sin entender nada de nada. Siente... que algo extraño hay en esa niña. Sólo se fija en ella, mientras a su alderedor... todo parece detenerse, cómo si fuera a cámara lenta. La niña levanta ligeramente el mentón, mostrándose su rostro en la penumbra, hasta que se distigue... Y Kevin, por un sólo segundo... lo recuerda. ¿Esa niña... no es la que capturaron en...

Esa niña, que no tiene el más mínimo sentido que esté allí, alza la vista, se le ve el rostro... mostrando una expresión... grotesca, diabólica, terrorífica... de sed de sangre.

Wackmayre se despierta entonces con su pulso y respiración a punto de colapsar. Gotas se sudor fría le caen por la barbilla... y su rostro, muestra una angustia casi vital, por el mero hecho... de haber tenido esa visión. Todo ha sido una mezcla de sueño, y recuerdos, o también... una pesadilla. Un nuevo recordatorio... de la masacre que presenció en esa aldea en llamas de Laos. Kevin trata de calmarse, limpiándose el sudor de la barbilla. A su alrededor, todo está oscuro, pero oye claramente el canto de los grillos, más que nunca en toda su vida, y también las luces de las luciérnagas rebotoleando sobre el suelo de alta hierba, flores y árboles de copas frondosas. Es de noche... en el exterior de la cueva, en los alrededores de su entrada, y el joven Marine realiza tareas de guardia, en una posición camuflada y semienterrada a modo de trinchera, en el suelo. A sus pies, el M16A1 listo para usar en cualquier momento, y al lado... la mira infrarroja PVS-2, la cual coje para echar una ojeada a su aldedor... observando el paisaje verdoso, pero nada que se salga de lo normal. Tras echar una ojeada, baja la mira, quedándose Kevin pensativo, preguntándose por qué habrá soñado eso. No... Preguntándose... qué ha sido eso del final. ¿Es posible que ese sueño... le haya dicho algo mucho más importante de lo que cree?

Lo cierto, es que... puede que él mismo... lo desate sin haberse dado cuenta, porque...

 _**** cuatro horas antes ****_

Ha sido por mera casualidad, o mera curiosidad, o el querer ver algo que teoricamente está por encima de meros mortales... pero ha podido acceder en un momento, en que la entrada al que ya se conoce entre la tropa cómo "la tienda maldita", no estaba bajo vigilancia. Más apartada de las demás tiendas de campanya militares de gran tamaño, prácticamente del tamaño de una pequeña casa, montada horas antes del regreso del Doctor Mercury... junto a esa joven y rematadamente extraña, para esos jóvenes marines... niña de 14 años. Desde entonces, el Doctor ha estado allí dentro todo el tiempo, y a veces... en compañía del "japo". Muchos de los marines, han hecho ver que no se dan cuenta... pero se dan cuenta, que esa niña... es idéntica a la que capturaron en esa aldea de Laos que ellos mismos asaltaron y masacraron a todo el mundo. Bueno... todos, menos él: Kevin Wackmayre.

Ahora, con unos pocos afuera de guardia, y los demás, adentro, descansando en sus literas... él, que se dispone a salir afuera para relevar la guardia, ha visto que no hay nadie en esa tienda... y ha entrado. Lo que se encuentra allí, es una visión inquietante... e incluso, propia de algo que todavía no se había inventado: del ciberpunk. Ahí estaba ella, la semidiosa, Rory, plácidamente dormida cómo una bella durmiente demasiado joven... y demasiado terrorífica a la vez. Alrededor de la litera, rodeada de toda clase de aparatos electrónicos de medición, y ella misma, con electrodos de todos los tamaños por brazos, cabeza, pecho, etc. Si no fuera por su ropa absolutamente extraña para él, diría que es ella: la niña que capturaron en Laos. Y de hecho... cree que es ella, la confunde con ella... y siente dentro de si, un sentimiento de culpa que casi no le deja respirar. Ese sentimiento de culpa, hace que coja el M16 con la mira nocturna acoplada que lleva en la espalda, y lo deje en el suelo... pero no otra arma que lleva encima. Se acerca hasta la que él y demás Marines ignoran que es una apóstol, un ser divino de ese mundo, y quedándose parado ante ella, mirándola con profunda tristeza, sintiéndose muy culpable, exclama...

" … Aquí me tienes. A tu verdugo. A quién ha destrozado tu vida." y sonriendo con mucha tristeza, sigue "… No lo entiendo. Me horrorizo por algo que ya había visto infinidad de veces. Que yo mismo... yo... … Matar a charlie... a amarillos... sin sentir nada. … Matar. … En qué me he convertido." y entonces... echa la mano derecha a su pistolera, desenfundando la _Colt M1911A1_ calibre .45, y mirándola fíjamente, con profunda tristeza, sigue " … Aunque no me oigas... nunca me perdonarías. … Con esta misma pistola... mataron a tus padres. Y yo no hice nada para impedirlo. Nada. … Perdóname."

Kevin Wackmayre, se ha mantenido siempre firme y cuerdo, al contrario que casi todos a su alrededor, cuyas secuelas, a veces, son claramente visibles. Pero las secuelas, muchas veces... son invisibles, o cómo reza el viejo dicho... la procesión va por dentro. Lo que el joven Kevin Wackmayre ha tenido que aguantar y aguanta, tragándose el sufrimiento y el miedo y quedándoselo todo para dentro suyo, ha sido una tortura inspoportable para él. Un sufrimiento, que por un instante... simbólicamente... Kevin, con expresión desencajada en su rostro... ejerce consigo mismo, cuando encañona la pistola... en su propia sien, espetando " … ¿Aunque me volara la tapa de los sesos... me perdonarías? … A veces no lo aguanto más. … Soy cómo un pájaro en una jaula rodeado de gatos hambrientos. No... … De gatos que han caído en la locura. … ¿Por qué no he enloquecido cómo ellos?"

Pero Kevin, se para a pensar por un instante... y baja el arma, echando un largo y sonoro suspiro con los ojos cerrados. Todavía sujetando su pistola con la mano derecha, mira a la inconsciente "niña" sobre la cama... con expresión triste pero afable, diciéndole " … Perdona por escuchar todo esta sarta de tonterías. No me hagas caso. Tan sólo es que me doy cuenta... que no estoy hecho para ser un asesino. Jajaja... quería decir... un soldado. Un Marine. … Espero que tú si puedas escapar de esta jaula de locura. Cómo yo... sólo quieres vivir. Tienes que vivir."

En un gesto que mientras ha vestido el uniforme, no ha hecho ni una sola vez: acaricia el rostro de quién ignora que es Rory Mercury, mirándola con lástima... hasta que sin decir nada más, sale de esa gran tienda de campaña militar separada de las demás en la gran gruta principal de la Cueva de Paul. Con la mano izquierda, recoge su M16 del suelo y con la correa se lo pone a su espalda... cuando... con la pistola; la misma pistola que sin querer, prestó a Richard Stravinski para que asesinará a los padres de la niña en Quang Mang, en su mano derecha, levanta dicha mano, mirando la pistola... y poniendo muy mala cara, de profunda indignación e incluso rabia, hacia el arma que le destrozó la vida a esa jovencita. Bien sabe que un arma no tiene vida propia, y depende de quien la empuña el que sesgue vidas ajenas. Pero en un momento de indignación máxima, de tener fijada en su mente esa imagen infame... no se lo piensa más... y con todas sus fuerzas, tira el arma tan lejos cómo puede: se deshace de ella. La pistola cae a decenas de metros, en un rincón de la gruta no cubierta con la luz artificial del campamento militar, oyendo Kevin los golpes metálicos del arma dándose contra el suelo de roca calcaria de la cueva. Un arma... que iba a permanecer allí... durante más de 45 años, hasta que una joven maga de pelo y ojos azules de 16 años, la encontraría en el mismo lugar. Una maga llamada... Lelei la Lelena.

En ese instante... Kevin nota que alguien le llama detrás suyo: otro marine, moreno y de pelo oscuro rizado, que le exclama "Eh, qué estás haciendo, Wackmayre? Nos toca la guardia en la entrada de la cueva en una hora y todavía tenemos que patearnos toda la gruta. Vamos, andando."

"¿Eh? Ah... sí sí, voy. … Ahora voy" responde Kevin distraido, todavía mirando hacia el rincón oscuro de la cueva dónde ha caído la pistola de la que acaba de deshacerse. De un objeto para él maldito. Un objeto pero... todavía más maldito para con quién acaba de hablar. Porque...

 _*** Cuatro horas después; ahora... ***_

En uno de los numerosos aparatos electrónicos que la rodean, marca en un reloj las tres en punto de la madrugada. La semidiosa, lleva muchos días con su propia conciencia dormida, en un sueño de tal profundidad, que da la sensación de que nada es capaz de despertarla. Suena a imposible que con la ciencia se haya podido dominar a una semidivinidad. Pero que por eso, sigue con vida, y la ciencia, eso, es incapaz de terminarlo. Pero nada científico, puede parar... lo que está a punto de acontecer. Algo que huye, ahora y siempre, de toda lógica; de todo raciocinio. Pero que forma parte... del propio ser humano.

Pero... alguien que ha estado con ella apenas unas pocas horas antes... y es que... tan profundamente dormida... puede que...

Cuando el reloj marca las 03:01...

Súbitamente... sin que ningún control artificial, ni medicación, ni droga pueda impedirlo... los ojos de la Semidiosa se abren. Pero... tienen algo... no parecen los suyos. Ni siquiera del mismo color: rojos. Unos ojos diferentes, oscuros, con las pupilas dilatadas. Unos ojos... que no son los de ella; los de Rory. Sino... de esa alma atormentada que ha sido introducida en un cuerpo ajeno, y que... reclama venganza.

Se levanta de la cama... arrancándose involuntariamente todos los electrodos, jeringuillas, tubitos, todo lo que estaba conectado a sus brazos y cabeza. Dispuesta a ponerse a andar cómo alma en pena... porque es lo que es ahora. Pero al echar a andar... hace que la alarma de los sistemas que monitorizan sus constantes vitales, salten, saltando una alarma de campana, que resuena en toda la gra gruta principal de la cueva. Y en las demás tiendas colindantes... despierte a los jovenes marines que duermen... o no pueden hacerlo: cómo el sargento Paul, que no puede pegar ojo, mirando una foto en blanco y negro que lleva encima de su ex novia que le dejó por carta tiempo atrás... y maldice desde entonces su situación, culpando a todo y todos por ello. Se levanta enseguida de la litera, cómo los demás hombres que se han despertado de golpe por esa alarma que suena bastante cerca. El sargento de viste a toda prisa, coge enseguida el M16 que ha dejado al pie de la cama, saca el cargador del arma, comprobando que está lleno, lo vuelve a meter, recarga la recamara... y es el primero en salir de una de las numerosas tiendas de campaña de grandes dimensiones montadas en el interior de la cueva. Los demás hombres le siguen... y al salir...

Se quedan entre parados... y sin entender nada, mirándose entre ellos. Ahi la tienen: la que ellos creen que es esa niña que capturaron en Laos por su idéntico aspecto físico... pero es en realidad, en cuerpo, una semidiosa, la apóstol de Emroy, Rory Mercury. Cuyos ojos... de color diferente, oscuros, a lo rojos que deberían ser, con las pupilas dilatadas, abiertos de par en par... rebelan que algo no marcha para nada bien. Pero el sargento Paul, acompañado de los soldados Nellson, Jeremiah, y todos los demás... remonta en ese momento en colera, porque cree que por culpa de todo... y de esa niña en particular...

" … Ya estoy harto. … ¡Estoy harto! … De todo. ¡De esta puta misión! ¡Y DE ESTA BABY SUN! ¡Por su culpa estoy atrapado en este agujero de mierda y he perdido a Dorothy! ¡Debería... DEBERÍA MATARLA CÓMO A LOS DEMÁS EN ESA PUTA ALDEA!" grita el sargento Paul, muy rabioso, empuñando... y apuntando el M16A1 hacia esa Rory... que no es Rory en realidad. A su lado, sobrecogidos, intentan detener al sargento, exclamando Nellson "¡Tío, cálmate! ¡Paz y amor! ¡Sólo es una baby sun, no te ha hecho nada!"

"¡Sargento, no lo haga! ¡Nos va a meter en problemas! ¡Todos queremos volver a casa, pero si mata a esa niña, todo se irá a la mierda! ¡Baje el arma!" grita todo nervioso el soldado Trevor, intentando poner una mano sobre la empuñadura del fusil del sargento para que baje el arma, sin éxito. El sargento está tan dominado por la furia irracional, que no atiende a razones. Creen que es esa niña, lo creen... y es así, porque... pero también olvidar dos detalles: es el cuerpo de una semidiosa... y está "desarmada" Pero entonces...

Los marines se quedan absolutamente boquiabiertos, el sargento baja el arma sin creerse lo que ve. La "niña" que ellos creen que capturaron en Laos... sus ojos de repente, empiezan a brillar, con una luz morada potente. Luz de mismo color... que empieza a desprender todo su cuerpo. Ellos ignoran... que esa alma que se ha apoderado de la apóstol... también controla ahora sus poderes divinos. Unos poderes que usa... para llamar a su inesperable, dura, y sedienta de sangre compañera durante siglos: a su hacha. Un hacha que permanece esconcida en una gran caja de madera, cerrada y envalada, lista para llevársela al otro lado de la puerta artificial y estudiarla, muy probablemente, con fines científicos... y militares. El hacha, envuelta en la misma luz morada, mágica, divina, o todo a la vez, rompe en mil pedazos la caja de madera en la que se encuentra a un rincón de la cueva alejado de ellos, y volando, flotando en el aire... va a parar... a manos de la semidiosa, controlada, inconsciente... por un alma humana atormentada... sedienta de venganza.

Los marines están completamente paralizados. Lo que han visto desde que empezó todo esto, les ha sobrepasado siempre. Pero esto... lo supera todo. Algunos ya no se pueden mover: el miedo a lo desconocido los paraliza. Pero a él; al sargento Paul, parece que le da lo mismo: eso le da todavía más motivos... para querer matar a esa amarilla que cree que le ha provocado sus desgracias. Con cara cada vez más rabiosa, apunta de nuevo el M16 hacia esa Rory Mercury con rostro propio de un diablo, de un monstruo, envuelta en esa aureola mágica de luz morada, grita " … Tú... tú... por tu culpa... ¡ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO! ¡MÚEREEEEE!"

Todo sucede en cuestión de segundos. El sargento Paul... jala de gatillo, gritando cómo un verdadero loco. Por la boca del cañón del fusil, en fuego automático, las balas de 5.56mm salen disparadas... impactando cruelmente sobre el cuerpo de Rory. Uno de los proyectiles, le da en medio de la cara, destrozándola y dejando un inmenso agujero. El cuerpo cae al suelo, agujereado con al menos una docena de balas. Hasta que... las 20 municiones del cargador se agotan, y cesa el fuego, el ruido, tan sólo sale humo por la boquilla del cañón del arma. El sargento Paul, con la respiración acelerada, con cara de loco, ante la más que evidente sorpresa de los demás a su alrededor, ya no tanto por el haber acribillado a ese niña con extraños poderes a balazos... sino por la reacción de locura del propio sargento Paul. Éste, estallando a reir cómo un loco, besando incluso su propio fusil, exclama...

"Ja... jajaja... ¡JAJAJAJA! … Te lo mereces. ¡TE LO MERECES, PUTA BABY SUN! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por joderme la existencia! ¡JAJAJAJA!" rie dominado por la locura exacerbada el sargento, cuando a su lado, el soldado Trevor, estupefacto, dice "Sargento... … Dios, este tipo se ha vuelto loco. Si nos quedamos aquí, acabará disparando contra nosotros! ¡Que alguien le quite el arma! … ¿Eh?" exclama entonces el muy joven soldado pelirrojo con cara de niño... al darse cuenta que el soldado negro de peinado afro, Nellson, está tan boquiabierto y parado, que parece que haya visto, literalalmente, un fantasma. Pero ve... que no es el único, que los demás... también. Trevor le sigue con la mirada hacia dónde mira... y su reacción, es la misma. Lo que ven... es propio de una pesadilla, o de la locura. Pero no.

El cuerpo de Rory, su carne... toma vida propia, y rápidamente, reconstruye el cuerpo destruido de la apóstol de Emroy. La carne de las heridas de bala, se mueve por si sola, expulsando los proyectiles con la punta aplastada, y absorbiendo la sangre de nuevo para dentro. Pero es la cabeza... con su cara agujereada por un balazo justo enmedio, la que haciéndose una bola de carne que se mueve frenéticamente, teniendo vida propia... se reconstruye, toma forma, se perfila... hasta recuperar por completo... el rostro, la cara... de Rory Mercury, sin ningún daño, cómo si nunca... le hubiese rozado ni una pluma. Con el cuerpo completamente reconstruido, manteniendo los ojos cerrados... de repente, se pone derecho sin haberse movido una extremidad siquiera, erguida... manteniendo el hacha cogida con la mano derecha. El ataque de locura del sargento Paul... no ha servido absolutamente para nada. Y él... está ahora, completamente dominado por el pánico, incapaz de reaccionar. Cuando...

El cuerpo de la semidiosa, dominado por ese espíritu... el espíritu de la niña laosiana de 14 años sin nombre para nosotros... abre repentinamente sus ojos, unos ojos que no son los de Rory, de color negro, con las pupilas dilatadas... y de golpe... se echa a gritar. Pero... cómo si fuese... un grito de terror. Tan fuerte y ensordecedor, que paraliza a los marines. El soldado Nellson, dominado por el pánico, no puede más que gritar "¡Es un monstruo! ¡Huyamos!"

Todos los soldados y suboficiales, todos, se echan a correr. El sargento Paul, intenta recargar su M16 de nuevo, sacándo el cargador vacío del arma... pero está tan dominado por el pánico y el terror, que el cargador de repuesto se le cae de sus manos temblorosas. Cuando...

La Rory Mercury poseida, literalalmente, echa un gran y rapidisimo salto en el aire... para avalanzarse, acha en mano... sobre el sargento Paul, que paralizado...

 _*** en el mismo instante exacto, afuera de la cueva...***_

Kevin Wackmayre, se levanta de golpe de su posición, en una pequeña trinchera cavada en el suelo, a pocos metros ante la entrada a la gran cueva... y mirando precisamente hacia ella: más intrigado que nunca en toda su vida. Está seguro... que acaba de escuchar disparos, muchos disparos... y gritos, gritos espeluznantes... de terror.

" … Harrison. … ¡Harrison!" le grita Kevin al otro soldado que está de guardia en la otra trinchera, a unos 10 metros de la suya, que aburrido, habiéndose metido un cigarrillo entre los labios y dándole a la rueda dentada de su zippo para encendérselo, responde "¿Mh?"

"¿Lo... lo has oído?" pregunta el futuro sheriff de Blackforest Village, inquieto de verdad por que lo está seguro de escuchar, aunque se oiga flojo, lejano, cómo embotellado, y su colega de armas, dándole insistentemente a la ruedecilla del encendedor, por fin sonsigue fuego, y encenderse el cigarrillo, y tras la primera calada y bocanada de humo, le responde todo indiferente y aburrido "Yo no he oído nada. Será que no has dormido suficiente."

"¡Joder, escucha! ¿No lo oyes?" vuelve a insistir Wackmayre preocupado de verdad, tenso, pero tan sólo consigue que el otro soldado, con rango de cabo, le mire mal de reojo, y le espete "¡Ya te he dicho que no he oído nada! ¡Así que deja de joder con eso, es una orden! Joder, que plomo." se queja el cabo Harrison con el ceño fruncido, un tipo joven de aspecto alto y fuerte, de pelo rizado castaño con ojos marrones y nariz un poco grande, echando una nueva calada a su cigarrillo. Kevin, incrédulo... acaba resignándose, se mete de nuevo en su trinchera, creyendo que tal vez el cabo tengo razón y todo son imaginaciones suyas. Pero... aunque flojo... lo está oyendo. Y es sencillamente escalofriante. Más que eso. Porque...

 _*** en el mismo instante exacto: en el interior de la cueva de Paul, gran gruta principal ***_

Los gritos de terror, de súplica por la propia vida; los que gritan incluso... a su mamá. Los disparos sin ton ni son sin que un sólo proyectil le de al blanco... e incluso balas rebotadas les den a ellos mismos. Las estalactitas y los propios muros de la gruta principal de la cueva... convertidos en una especie de gigantesco cuadro o mural de expresionismo abstracto propio de Jackson Pollock... al cubrirse de sangre y vísceras. La misma fotografía de la chica que le dejó... yace ahora ante el cadáver, cortado por la mitad con una precisión espeluznante, del sargento Paul, con la chica manchada con la espesa y oscura sangre del chico que una vez la amó, y ahora ha dejado de estar entre los vivos. Algunos de ellos intentan huir por las cuatro cuevas que llevan al exterior, aterrorizados cómo nunca antes charlie consiguió aterrorizarles. Pero uno a uno, lenta y cruelmente... van cayendo, uno tras otro, despedazados, cortados, aniquilados... por la gigante y mortal hacha de la apóstol de Emroy, que sin ser consciente ella misma... cumple con su función sagrada: mandar esas pobres y malditas almas, con el Dios de la muerte. … Con Emroy.

Cuando ha acabado con todos ellos, habiéndolo destrozado todo, con el suelo, repleto por todas partes de cascillos de bala percutados, sangre, a litros, restos de órganos, tripas, cabezas y extremidades descuartizadas, o cuerpos enteros partidos por la mitad... con sus rostros, con una expresión de terror indescriptible, reflejando cómo se han sentido esos hombres justo antes de morir... los que todavía corren huyendo, al borde del infarto o del ataque de ansiedad por la terrible tensión, por tropezarse una y otra vez porque la gruta esta muy oscura, iluminada con unas pocas bombillas cada muchos metros en la pared de la cueva... acaban sufriendo la misma suerte, y el alma de la niña que secuestraron en Laos... se cobra su venganza usando el cuerpo de la semidiosa. A no ser... a no ser... que la propia apóstol, lo esté permitiendo. ¿Es posible?

Pero... lo que parece un monstruo asesino sediente de sangre... también...

 _*** En el mismo instante exacto: afuera de la cueva, cerca de su entrada... ***_

Esta vez, Kevin está convencido que lo ha oído perfectamente... hasta que en un momento dado... se ha hecho el silencio. El silencio más sepulcral y espeluznante que haya oído nunca. Está tan tenso, que ya es incapaz de atender a lo que le toca, que es vigilar ante él con la mira de visión nocturna, y no tras él, en la entrada de la cueva. Gotas de sudor muy frío, le caen por la barbilla, y cada vez más... siente una presión en su corazón que le empieza a cortar la respiración. El presentimiento... que ha ocurrido algo... no... que algo terrible está a punto de pasar. Y a escasa distancia de él, su compañero, el cabo Harrison, no se ha dado cuenta de nada, fumando tan tranquilo su cigarrillo, cuando éste espeta todo aburrido y despreocupado, sin mirarle...

" … Eh, Kevin. ¿? ¿Me estás escuchando?" le pregunta con estúpido enfado el cabo Harrison al soldado de 1ª Wackmayre, que no le responde, intrigado a más no poder sin apartar la mirada de la entrada de la cueva, diciéndole Harrison... con cara pervertida "¿Es verdad lo que visteis ahí abajo, en... Rondel se llama? Lo de los magos, y los tipos extraños con cuerpo de animal, y... y mujeres de tetas enormes. Jijiji. Si es verdad, también podría venir alguna que otra por aquí, no crees? ¿? Eh, se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?" le pregunta otra vez con tonto enfado Harrison a Wackmayre, que no dice nada, a lo que el cabo, haciéndose otra vez el gracioso, remata "Aaaaaa... ya sé. Lo que te pasa, cómo yo, es que llevas demasiado tiempo sin echar un buen polvo. Colega, si viniese una de esas... elfas de cuerpo escultural, le daría tan duro toda la noche que la dejaría..."

Y entonces... el terrible presentimiento de Kevin Wackmayre... su mal pálpito... emerge desde el interior, desde la oscuridad de la cueva... en forma de boomerang gigante, que con absoluta brutalidad y violencia... corta por la mitad, por el tronco a la altura del pecho... el cuerpo del cabo Harrison, que muere al instante, salpicando con gotas de sangre, la cara de Kevin, que se ha quedado, por un segundo, en shock... hasta que reacciona, gritando de terror, sin darse cuenta... que el M16 se le escapa de las manos y cae muy lejos de él. Cuando...

Se queda de verdad paralizado, cuando nota a su izquierda, una presencia. Alguien erguido de pie sobre una roca, delante de la entrada de la cueva, con parte de su cuerpo y su rostro en la penumbra... pero sus ojos, brillando en la oscuridad, cómo si, literalmente... fuese un fantasma reclamando venganza. Porque... lo es. El hacha, volando cómo un boomerang en el cielo, a una velocidad increíble, regresa... a la mano de Rory, que la recoge con milimétrica precisión. Girando entonces... su mirada de ojos brillantes sobrenaturales, hacia el último superviviente, el último soldado que queda ahí con vida.

Wackmayre se cae de culo, quedando atrapado en la trinchera. Completamente dominado por el miedo y el pánico, echa mano a su pistolera... pero recuerda entonces, más horrorizado si cabe, que se ha desecho de ella, que la tiró en el interior de la cueva. No tiene nada con que resistirse, y lo único que puede hacer... es morir. Se echa las manos a la cara, protegiéndose con los brazos, cómo un niño al que va a pegarle el abusón de la escuela, echándose incluso a llorar desesperado.

"¡No! Por favor... Perdóname. ¡PERDÓNAMEEEE! ¡Quería salvarlos, YO QUERÍA SALVARLOS! ¡Perdóname! Perdóname..." grita Wackmayre suplicando por su vida, pero... no ocurre nada. Ningun hacha le despedaza. ¿Acaso su muerte ha sido tan rápida, qué no ha sentido nada? Pero... no. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, aparta los brazos de su cabeza...

Ya no está allí. Se ha esfumado. Inexplicablemente... le ha perdonado la vida, y se ha ido... para siempre. Kevin se levanta, entre desencajado y excitado, incluso con ganas de llorar... al encontrarse el cadáver cortado por la mitad, con los ojos en blanco, de quién hace sólo un instante, le hablaba tan tranquilo de sexo y chicas cómo un amigo en la barra de un bar. Pero el horror se apodera de él... al pensar, sólo de imaginar... lo que pueda encontrarse ahí dentro. Pero necesita verlo.

 _*** Más de una hora después. Varios kilómetros de distancia: camino entre Rondel y Sadera. ***_

Cómo si fuese un domingo por la mañana, en que te despiertas mucho más tarde, y te da la sensación que has dormido demasiado, esto... lo siente ella ahora mismo, al despertar de su sueño, en medio de un camino de polvo y piedras. Ella... Rory Mercury, en cuerpo... y espíritu, han despertado tras muchas semanas de forzada inconsciencia. Se estira los brazos, cómo desgarrotando los músculos tras un largo sueño, exclamando...

"Mmmmm... eso ha sido un largo sueño. ¿? Por qué... estoy aquí? No lo recuerdo. Es extraño." dice Rory extrañándose tontamente... pero enseguida, su privilegiado olfato, huele algo que le es muy familiar: sangre. Y lo huele... en su propia hacha. Pero la apóstol de Emroy, ahora sí... siendo ella misma, con sus ojos rojos regresados a la normalidad, extrañada, sonríe con no poca mailicia, y exclama incluso con ironía "Mfmfmf... ¿He hecho cosas malas mienntras dormía? Parece que Emroy ha recibido nuevas almas esta noche. No tengo remedio."

Pero Rory, nota también... cómo si no hubiese comido nada en muuuucho tiempo, porque tiene un hambre casi atroz: las tripas le resuenan escandalosamente. Hasta ella misma frunce el ceño con la cara roja de la vergüenza, y suelta " … Está bien, está bien. Pararé en la aldea más cercana y comeré algo. Que raro. ¿Por qué tanta hambre? Es cómo si no hubiese comido nada en días."

Y se marcha andando de allí, a paso normal, con su hacha a cuestas, en busca de la villa, o ciudad, o lugar habitado más cercano. No recuerda absolutamente nada, y parece que... el espíritu de la niña laosiana, duerme ahora, profundamente, en el cuerpo de Rory, tras haber consumado su venganza por sus padres y toda su aldea masacrada. Un alma... que permanecería así, en silencio, durante los próximos 45 años. Pero que pasado este tiempo...

 _*** En el mismo instante exacto: en el interior de la cueva ***_

Corriendo; corriendo; corriendo... ha llegado hasta el final del túnel, de una de las cuatro cuevas, que da a la gran gruta principal. Su pulso no puede ir más rápido, su respiración no puede ir ya más acelerada. Tiene que detenerse para coger aire. De la entrada a la cueva hasta allí, ha ido corriendo sin parar, y le ha costado lo suyo. Pero ante tal tensión, ante querer saber imperiosamente que habrá pasado allí dentro, porque lo oía, estaba seguro de oír... que un infierno se había desatado allí. Y por fin... ha llegado. Tras recuperar el aliento, sube la cabeza y abre los ojos... quedándose totalmente boquiabierto, e igualmente... horrorizado. Y diciendo esto... es quedarse muy corto.

Hay cadáveres, o mejor dicho, restos de cuerpos, por todas partes. Todo lo que él, Kevin Wackmayre, ve, es un destrozo total y absoluto. Las grandes tiendas de campaña militares, están destruidas, parte de la instalación eléctrica para iluminar la gruta, fuera de funcionamiento. Y el suelo... y las paredes... las altas estalactitas, y aunque no se ve porque está oscuro, incluso el alto techo... manchados de sangre. Kevin, horrorizado cómo nunca lo ha estado en su vida, más incluso que cuando presenció la matanza en la villa de Laos, anda lentamente hacia el mismo epicentro de la enorme gruta... dónde ahí permanece imperterrita: la puerta. La gran puerta, idéntica a la de Ginza, y que ha permitido comunicar la cueva de Falmart cercana a Rondel... con el gran bosque cercano a Blackforest Village, Nebraska. A un mundo con otro. Pero...

Algo, algo resbaladizo, cómo s hubiese pisado una piel de plátano, le hace caerse de culo al suelo. Tras el golpe, mira a sus pies... horrorizándose más todavía, al darse cuenta que ha pisado unas tripas en medio de un charco de sangre muy oscura y espesa. Kevin está al borde de un ataque de nervios, de volverse loco. Nota algo a su derecha, en el suelo... y ahí lo tiene... mirándole fíjamente, con un sólo ojo, porque el otro, lo tiene salido: una cabeza descuartizada, de un soldado de color con pelo afro: el soldado Nellson. Ese que siempre estaba fumando sustancias extrañas y pasaba de todo... tal cual un conejo despellejado en la estantería de un Mercadona.

Kevin se levanta, echando a correr, gritando al borde de la locura... extrema, al ver ese espectaculo, que no era el de una batalla... sino el de una matanza indiscriminada. Pero en realidad... había sido un "ojo por ojo, diente por diente", o "a quien espada mata, a espada muere." O puede que incluso... el karma. Esos marines que habían hecho atrocidades... habían recibido un castido de manos de una divinidad... o en realidad... de una de sus propias víctimas. Pero Wackmayre, está tan tenso y dominado por el pánico, que no se para a pensar... que tal vez, sólo tal vez... fue él quién provocó todo esto. Y que tal vez por eso... ella... le perdonó la vida en el último segundo. Tal vez... tal vez...

Pero entonces...

Algo le hace girarse a Kevin... hacia la puerta. Un ruido... de pasos parsimoniosos, lentos... incluso atemorizantes... vienen desde la oscuridad del interior de la puerta... hacia allí: hacia él. El pobre Kevin no ha pasado tanto miedo en su vida. No es un hombre cobarde ni mucho menos, pero ahora... experimenta... cómo bien dijo el coronel Kurtz al final de Apocalypse Now... el horror.

En la penumbra del interior de la puerta... una silueta empieza a perfilarse. La de un hombre todavía muy joven pero adulto. Vestido a la moda del momento, con ropa incluso informal, lo que evidencia que es un civil. Pero... cuyo rostro... permanece en la penumbra, excepto... una sonrisa. La sonrisa más inquietante que Kevin haya visto en toda su vida. Ese hombre, andando lenta y pasimoniosamente desde el interior de la puerta, viniendo sin duda... desde el otro lado. Se acerca más y más a Kevin, hasta que se le ve más su rostro... y Wackmayre puede distinguir esos ojos... esos ojos... los más terrorificos e inquietantes del mundo. En conjunto, un ser que aunque tenga forma humana... es el diablo en persona.

El joven marine, el único superviviente de la matanza, no sabe ni siquiera cómo reaccionar, que decir, cómo moverse... el shock... es ya inevitable para él. Otros pasos se oyen entonces desde el interior de la cueva... y otra silueta, la de otro hombre más mayor, de mediana edad, se visualiza y se ponga al lado de ese joven. El diablo y su contraparte... o tal vez no... han llegado: Richard Stravinski y el Doctor Klauss Von Mercury. Éste último... serio y triste... pero sin que sus ojos azules, puedan ocultar la sorpresa y el horror por presenciar semejante matanza.

" … Por eso... no ha querido que el japonés y su amigo felino, vinieran. … Es la locura, verdad? Pero para mi... es belleza." dice Stravinski, con su voz y rostro siempre tan inquietantes... sonreír maliciosamente. El doctor, no le dice nada, ni siquiera le mira, pero es más que evidente... que el sentimiento de repugnancia debe de ser tal... Cuando Stravinski, con esa sonrisilla siempre inquietante en los labios, espeta " … No hay duda, Doctor. … El experimento ha sido un éxito... no es así? … Si ha hecho esto con un solo ser individual... de que será capaz si junta dos mundos enteros en uno solo."

Pero a veces, sólo a veces... el diablo también puede ser engañado. ¿O tal vez no? Pero la cuestión, es que de repente... el doctor Mercury se empieza a reir entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados. Stravinski, mirándole impertérrito con sus ojos de mirada paralizante, sin soltar palabra, cosa que sí hace el doctor, que suelta todo misterioso, y... amenazante "Mfmfmfmf... … De eso nada, señor Stravinski. … Sepa... que la cúpula está al tanto de lo acontecido. Me he encargado de que lo sepan. Sólo cabe esperar la reacción en cadena... para que todo se paralize para siempre."

Stravinski, sin decir nada, mantiene pero, su siempre inquietante mirada fijada sobre el doctor, que sigue "He informado secretamente al mismísimo Presidente Nixon por carta... de la matanza en la villa de Laos."

Pero entonces... Stravinski, una vez más, demuestra quién es aquí la inteligencia suprema, y para total desconcierto del Doctor Mercury, le mira con su rostro todavía más inquietante si cabe, y le suelta "Mfmfmf... lo que demuestra que usted no es tan diferente de mi. Está dispuesto a lo que sea para conseguir sus objetivos. … Usted... también es un monstruo cómo yo, Doctor Mercury. … Y no se preocupe por el proyecto. No me importa esperar. El tiempo no tiene importancia en esto. … Ni para su amigo, tampoco. … El mago oscuro."

Stravinski, mirándole de reojo más inquietante que nunca, pasa al lado de un Doctor Mercury con los ojos abiertos de par en par y horrorizado. Acaba de darse cuenta... que esta matanza, puede que detenga el proyecto 2/71 ahora... pero que tarde y temprano, seguirá. El diablo sin rabo ni cuernos, también pasa andando parsimonioso al lado de Kevin Wackmayre, que está ya completamente dominado por el pánico. Stravinski le lanza una sonrisilla malvada... y sigue su camino. Es tal el shock sufrido... que no será capaz de recordar este preciso momento, en décadas. La cuestión pero, es que el doctor Mercury, se ha encargado de que la cúpula de poder sepa una parte del proyecto que ha permanecido oculta incluso a esta misma cúpula. Y... otra cuestión que no deja de ser un tanto inquietante. … ¿Qué ha sido del joven antropólogo japonés, Kenichi Itami... y el muy jovencito niño-gato... Kolum? ¿Puede que ya estuviesen... a este lado de la puerta? Muy probablemente... sí, pero... para qué? Sea cómo sea, en cuestión de horas, la pregunta de por qué exactamente el proyecto 2/71 originario fue suspendido súbitamente, tiene respuesta. Y la política y los políticos, una vez más...

 _ **POCAS HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 **Casa Blanca, Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. 8:00 AM hora local**

La hoja de papel que acaba de llegarle por carta dentro de un sobre, se está manchando con gotas de sudor frío. Las manos que la sujetan... tiemblan. Los ojos que leen el texto en inglés que contiene... ya no pueden estar más abiertos. Y más que se han abierto... al echarle una oejada, a las fotografías a color que van adjuntas a la carta, enganchadas con un clip. Unas fotografías de la matanza que se produjo... en Quan Mang, Laos. Y una de ellas... es la del Doctor Mercury, el innombrable, y otros soldados... con la niña que capturaron. Fotografia que casi medio siglo después... empezaría de nuevo, todo este misterio.

Pero ahora, todavía en junio de 1971, él, el 37 Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Richard Nixon, tiene esa carta que el Doctor Mercury le ha mandado personalmente. La carta, resumiendo su contenido, explica que mediante sus contactos, que no son muchos pero si poderosos, le envía pruebas de la matanza que en esa aldea de Laos que tuvo lugar para iniciar el proyecto 2/71 que él mismo autorizó. Matanza y operación... que la propia CIA, su cúpula, le ha ocultado al Presidente. Aunque lo que de verdad parece aterrar a Nixon, es el hecho de que el doctor Mercury, amenaza con hacer pública dicha operación, junto a las fotografías que adjunta, a la prensa, y eso, por el efecto rebote, hara que en días o incluso horas, aunque Internet y las redes sociales todavía no existían, se sepa en todo el mundo.

Pero esta carta... hace un rato largo que le ha llegado. Y por ello, ha ordenado por teléfono, ipso facto, que el responsable del proyecto, el director de la CIA, Richard M. Helms, acuda al despacho oval inmediatamente; y con él, el consejero de Seguridad Nacional, Henry Kissinger. Mientras espera, con esa carta entre manos, furioso, no está solo en el despacho oval, sino con la compañía de su jefe de gabinete, Haldeman.

"Señor... yo no sé nada de esto, pero... está seguro de lo que va a hacer?" dice Haldeman mostrándose cauteloso a un Presidente que no atiende a razones, porque Nixon replica con evidente mala cara " … Sí, Harry. Sé perfectamente que voy a hacer. … Te dije que uno no puede fiarse ni de su propia sombra. Y tenía razón. … No pienso consentir que por esta mierda, destruyan mi reputación y manden al carajo todo el trabajo que estamos haciendo para la reelección en el '72. ¡Ni hablar!"

En ese momento, la puerta blanca que comunica el despacho oval con la pequeña sala que hay entre éste y la habitación Roosevelt, el director de la CIA, Helms, y Kissinger, ambos de traje y corbata, cómo Nixon y Haldeman, la cruzan para entrar, siendo cerrada por el guardaespaldas del servicio secreto. Nixon hace un gesto con la cabeza a Haldeman para que salga... y este, sale del despacho de poder más famoso del mundo, por la puerta que da al despacho de la secretaria del Presidente, dejando a esos tres hombres a solas, con una verdad extremadamente incómoda. El Presidente, levantándose de su silla de cuero tras la mesa Ressolute, sujetando la carta que Mercury en persona le ha enviado, visiblemente cabreado, exclama " … Por qué me habéis mentido."

"Em... señor Presidente..." dice el director de la CIA, Helms, sin saber en un principio ni que decir, porque no se lo esperaba, exclamando entonces Nixon con verdadero cabreo "¡SI AQUÍ HAY ALGUIEN AL QUE NO SE LE PUEDE MENTIR, ES A MI! … Ahora uno de tus propios subordinados, me amenaza con hacer esto público. Pero lo peor... POR QUÉ COÑO ME ENTERO AHORA QUE PERPETRÁSTEIS UNA MATANZA EN LAOS, SIN PEDIRME NI AUTORIZACIÓN, NI SIQUIERA MI OPINIÓN, UTILIZANDO TROPAS REGULARES, MARINES, PARA ELLO!"

"Señor Presidente, cálmese, por favor." intenta poner paz el consejero de seguridad nacional Kissinger, que intenta explicarle "Usted debería entender... que hay una razón suprema de seguridad nacional para un proyecto que es del máximo secreto para nuestro gobierno y para nuestro país. No nos podemos permitir ni la más mínima filtración. Usted mismo autorizó que así fuera."

"¡Y UNA MIERDA!" replica Nixon con un sonoro puñetazo sobre la mesa Ressolute, y señalando con el dedo a Kissinger, incluso amenazándole, exclama el Presidente "Henry... si este... científico loco que trabaja para la CIA, cumple su amenaza y ESTO se hace público... no sólo el proyecto 2/71. ¡TODA NUESTRA ADMINISTRACIÓN PUEDE DARSE POR ACABADA!"

Pero el jefe de la central de inteligencia, mostrándose ahora sorprendentemente tranquilo y sereno, le explica al muy aireado Nixon "Señor Presidente... no esté tan seguro de eso. Dudo mucho que la opinión pública se llegara a creer semejante historia. Que hemos abierto un portal dimensional a otro mundo habitado por seres imposibles. Nadie en su sano juicio, se lo iba a creer. Ni la propia prensa iba a publicarlo." pero enseguida, Nixon le pone los puntos sobre las ies, y le replica contundente el verdadero motivo de su cabreo, espetando "¡NO ME REFIERO AL PROYECTO, IMBÉCIL! ¡SINO A LA MATANZA QUE PERPETRASTEIS EN LAOS PARA EL JODIDO PROYECTO! ¡TE CREES QUE ESO EL MUNDO NO SE LO VA A CREER!? ¡EH!?"

El enfado del Presidente estadounidense es monumental, ante un Kissinger que ni siquiera sabe esta vez que decir. Pero Helms, pensando rápido, friamente, le da una primera, entre comillas, solución, diciendo todo serio " … Señor... si así lo desea... sólo tiene que ordenarlo, y nos desharemos del Doctor Mercury. De él, del joven japonés que le acompaña, y... de ese ser del otro mundo que se ha traído aquí."

Pero Nixon... también piensa rápido, y del enfado... parece pasar, al instante, a la intriga, diciendo "¿? … Espere un momento, señor Helms. ¿Del Doctor Mercury sí... pero de ese joven, del tal... Richard Stravinski, no?"

"Em... es... señor... Es un joven talento del que no querríamos desprendernos." le responde Helms un tanto dubitativo al principio, pero dejando medianamente claro, que de Stravinski... no quieren deshacerse. Pero Nixon, que sin duda era astuto hasta límites insospechados, exclama "Lo que quieres decir, John... es que esos dos son demasiado buenos para desprenderos de ellos. Pero en mi opinión... esos dos saben demasiado. Y sobre todo... son demasiado inteligentes. Y contra gente más inteligente que tú... siempre vas a perder. … Ponlos a dónde sea, mándalos a otra cosa. … Pero suspendedlo." acaba diciendo Nixon más en serio que nunca, con una cara tan incisiva que es imposible para Helms y Kissinger negarse a las órdenes de su comandante en jefe. Helms no dice nada, pero Kissinger, intentando evitarlo...

"Pero señor. Suspender ahora el proyecto, después de todo lo invertido en él en tiempo, dinero y recursos..." pero Nixon, más que nunca, se muestra inflexible, y demuestra que no por el proyecto en sí... sino por esas fotografías de la matanza de Laos, que si se hacen públicas, pueden tener serios problemas, espetando el Presidente de nuevo, con gran enfado "¡HE DICHO QUE SE SUSPENDA! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE! … Te repito que no es por el proyecto, Henry. Mira estas fotografías. ¡MÍRALAS! ¡Una pequeña aldea de Laos, de un país tercermundista, tranquila y pacífica, habitada por personas indefensas y normales... MASACRADA POR NUESTROS MARINES! ¡QUÉ COÑO CREES QUE VA A PENSAR EL MUNDO, NUESTROS PROPIOS CONCIUDADANOS, CUANDO VEAN ESTO!? ¡HOMBRES, MUJERES, ANCIANOS, NIÑOS, INCLUSO BEBÉS, ACRIBILLADOS A BALAZOS! ¿Es que no te das cuenta, Henry?"

"Que... qué quiere decir, señor Presidente." pregunta Kissinger intimidado de verdad, mientras Helms, todo serio, no suelta prenda, y Nixon, se lo explica a ambos, diciendo sin salir de su cabreo " … Esto puede ser... peor... mucho peor que lo de Ellsberg y los papeles del Pentágono. Si el mundo y nuestro propio pueblo, se entera que nuestros soldados, consciente y deliberadamente, han asesinado sadicamente a esos amarillos... sin que yo sepa todavía para que coño queremos y necesitamos ese proyecto 2/71 … Siempre que tengo un mal presentimiento, se cumple, Henry. Lo tuve en las elecciones del '60, lo tuve con el caso Hiss y ahora lo tengo con esto. Nunca me fié de esto desde el principio, Y AHORA SÉ QUE YO TENÍA RAZÓN!"

"Señor... comprendo que se sienta... alterado por esas fotografías tan desagradables. Pero piénselo por un instante. El proyecto 2/71 es una oportunidad que no..." dice Kissinger intentando calmar sin éxito alguno a un Nixon subido de hace rato por las paredes, intentando convenerle para que se lo piense mejor. Pero el Presidente le corta enseguida, andando lentamente hacia Kissinger y mirándole fíjamente, amenazante, diciéndole "Tú tampoco lo entiendes, verdad, Henry? … En política, una cosa es arriesgar... y otra muy diferente, es ahogarte en tu propio ego. … No pienso consentir que ese doctor Mercury, por salvar su culo, ponga en peligro el mío. Que ponga en peligro mi carrera, mis planes. … ¡Mi reelección! … Así que suspended el maldito proyecto 2/71... ahora. ¿Lo ha oído, señor Helms? Es... una puta... orden. ¿Entendido?"

"Pero señor, eso supondra..." intenta Kissinger ya con desespero hacerle cambiar de opinión, mientras Helms, que lo ha escuchado todo muy serio, con cara de póquer, no dice nada, replicando Nixon a Kissinger "¡ENTENDIDO!?" y esta vez sí, Helms responde "Sí, señor Presidente. Me ocuparé ahora mismo de ello."

Pero... entonces... lo que parece que ya no puede ir a peor... va a peor. Un teléfono, de esos de timbre de antes, sobre la mesita al lado de uno de los sillones del despacho oval, suena, andando Kissinger enseguida hacia el aparato y descolgando, exclama "Diga, aquí Kissinger. ¿?" y descolgando el teléfono de la oreja, se lo pasa a Helms, diciéndole "Es para usted, señor Helms. Un mensaje urgente."

Helms se pone enseguida al aparato... y enseguida se soprende, con una cara que es un poema, espetando "Sí, adelante. … ¿Cómo?"

" … Qué ocurre, director Helms." pregunta Nixon con muy mala cara, escuchando a un desconcertado director de la CIA hablando por teléfono con un muy directo subordinado, diciendo Helms al teléfono " … Cielo... santo. … Sí. … Interroguen al equipo del señor Stravinski si ya ha regresado a este lado de la puerta. … Dios... … Que aislen a ese único superviviente. En una unidad psiquiatrica. … Sí... entendido. Háganlo." y Helms, acaba por colgar el teléfono, con una cara de asustado que no puede con ella, tragando saliva. Nixon, que quiere respuestas y las quiere ahora, exclama "Responda, señor Helms. ¡QUÉ OCURRE!"

" … El... el proyecto 2/71... el experimento al otro lado del portal se ha desscontrolado, señor. … Todos los marines que acompañaban a la expedición y que fueron enviados cómo fuerza de avanzada... están muertos. … Hay un único superviviente. El soldado... Kevin Wackmayre." le explica un impactado Helms la cruda realidad de lo que ha pasado a un Nixon que se enfada más si cabe al oírlo, mientras Kissinger, estupefacto, exclama "Mierda... Entonces..."

Y Nixon, queriendo poner punto y final a todo esto, a que la mancha de aceite muy y muy negro no se haga más grande de lo que debe, con una mirada fulminante hacia su consejero de seguridad nacional y el director de la CIA, se lo deja bien claro, exclamando contundente "Repito mi orden. … ¡SUSPENDED EL PROYECTO 2/71! ¡INDEFINIDAMENTE! ¡Y BORRAD TODA EVIDENCIA DE ÉL! ¡QUE NO QUEDE NADA!"

"Em... señor... y qué hay de los militares? Ellos también han estado involucrados en el proyecto." le indica Hellms a Nixon los que también han formado parte del proyecto, pero el Presidente, buen conocedor del poder y de su manejo, le responde "Ellos tienen una ventaja, señor Hellms. … Nunca hablan más de la cuenta. Sabrán guardar el secreto si yo se lo ordeno."

"Entendido, señor." responde Hellms ya más serio y calmado, asumiendo que debe encargarse ahora de suspenderlo todo lo relacionado con el 2/71. Nixon, acaba diciéndoles a ambos "Marchaos. … Y que no tenga que volver a enterarme de sorpresas inesperadas cómo esta. … Fuera." y tras tan amenazante petición... ambos hombres salen del despacho oval, quedándose Nixon solo. Sentado tras la mesa ressolute, con las manos juntadas bajo la barbilla... con una cara de enfado más que evidente: odia, más que nada... que le fallen y que los planes, no salgan cómo deben. Pero... hay algo que él y sólo él, puede hacer para borrar las evidencias del proyecto: la conversación que acaban de tener.

Abre el cajón de más abajo de la mesa Ressolute... dónde la grabadora _Sony TC-800B_ lo ha registrado todo, y sigue registrando todo en una cinta magnetoscópica de dos pulgadas. Le da al botón de stop, rebobina la cinta, la saca... y cogiendo un elegante encendedor de mesa frente a él, lo coge... y le prende fuego a la cinta, que, ya en llamas, echando un espeso humo negro del plástico quemado, la tira a la papelera. Nixon mira, muy serio, fijamente... cómo las llamas derriten el plástico de la cinta magnética. Y al igual que esa cinta... intentaría destruir toda evidencia del proyecto 2/71. Pero... 45 años después... sería evidente, más que evidente, que no iba a conseguirlo. El querer salvar su propia carrera política, más que ninguna otra cosa, le había empujado a Nixon a suspender, para siempre, el proyecto 2/71. Al cumplir su promesa, el doctor Mercury nunca publicó esas desgarradoras fotografias de la matanza de Quan Mang a la prensa. Nada tenía que saberse... y así iba a ser, durante los próximos 45 años. Pero ahora...

 _ **-TIEMPO PRESENTE-**_

 _ **17 DE FEBRERO. AÑO 20XX+2**_

 **Ubicación desconocida, lugar indeterminado. Hora local... sin datos**

En su vida infinita, no tuvo una niñez. Y al no tener una niñez, no le contaron el cuento de Hansel y Gretel. Porque si lo supiese... ella sería cómo esos dos hermanos, en la casa de chocolate. Y la bruja... sería mucho más que eso. Nunca llegaría a pensar, que un ser que puede verlo todo, escucharlo todo, y que cuya vida, no tiene un inicio, porque no lo recuerda, ni un final... porque es inmortal... se vería convertida, en poco más y poco menos... que en una rata de laboratorio.

Sus muñecas, hechas carne y hueso, cómo todo su cuerpo, le duelen y los tiene moratados, de golpear durante horas, contra esas paredes, esa superficie brillante, luminosa, igual por todas partes, mire hacia dónde mire. Un espacio blanco y luminoso, pero cerrado, en el que lleva horas atrapada... y observada, mucho más de cerca de lo que se cree. Ella... la que fue, y quién sabe si nunca volverá a ser... la todopoderosa Diosa Hardy, la más importante (en teoría) de todos los Dioses de Falmart... atrapada cómo un pajaro en una jaula. Pero... dónde está exactamente?

Obviamente... en nuestro mundo. Pero en qué parte de nuestro mundo? En cierto país de oriente medio con un poder mucho mayor de lo que su pequeño tamaño indica. ¿Y en que parte de ese pequeño pero poderoso país? Al sur, en medio de un montañoso y arido... desierto. Estamos hablando, claro y en botella... del nuevo "nido de hormigas". Situado en un muy remoto lugar del desierto de Negev, al sur de Israel; en una nueva y ultra-moderna instalación subterránea, bajo centenares de metros de roca, pero... bajo un lugar que no es casual que haya sido elegido precisamente allí: justo debajo de una base militar israelí camuflada... de sus fuerzas estratégicas, o lo que es lo mismo... de sus fuerzas nucleraes. Bajo un silo de misiles balísticos intercontinentales (ICBM) del tipo _Jericho III_. Una instalación nueva, mayor y más avanzada si cabe que la antigua, ya destruida, que se encontraba bajo el bosque de Blackforest Village, Nebraska. Una instalación, camuflada y auspiciada, por parte del gobierno israelí... y también... de los "Hijos de Dios". ¿Pero y...

En la sala blanca, con su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, sentada, habiendo perdido la esperanza en salir de allí, cuando... salida cómo de la nada, perfiládose primero una linea con el contorno de una puerta en la pared luminosa, esa puerta, acaba por abrirse... y entran ahí dentro, dos hombres, mayores... bastante mayores. Uno de más de 60 años... y el otro, un anciano de cerca de 80, pero con un aspecto y forma física realmente envidiables. Los mismos, que de mucho más jóvenes, protagonizaron lo acontecido en Laos y en la cueva de Paul 45 años antes... se presentan ahora, elegantemente vestidos, ante ella; hecha carne y hueso por un milagro de la ciencia: la todopoderosa Diosa Hardy. Diosa que ahora, al ver esos dos hombres, pero especialmente a Stravinski y sus ojos absolutamente diabólicos... tiembla de miedo cómo un perrito asustado. Mercury, la mira con esa expresión perfecta de frialdad y tristeza. Incluso de... lástima hacia esa divinidad. Pero Stravinski, también mirándola frío pero con un rostro inquietante, de diablo que es, suelta...

" … Nietzsche dijo que el hombre, en su orgullo, creó a Dios a su imagen y semejanza. Yo ahora digo... Tanto los dioses cómo el hombre, son imperfectos por naturaleza. … Substituyámoslo por la perfección absoluta." remata Stravinski mirando hacia abajo con sus ojos siempre aterrorizantes, a la Diosa capturada, que no puede más que temblar de miedo. El innombrable se gira y sale, andando lenta y parsimoniosamente, fuera de la sala de aislamiento. Pero mirándole de reojo, asegurándose que haya salido, el Doctor Mercury, cuando ve que ya está fuera, se agacha hacia Hardy, sin que ésta ahora, convertida en una mortal de carne y hueso, pueda leerle la mente o controlar el cuerpo de ese mortal, que acercándose a su oreja izquierda, le suelta en voz baja " … Cumpliré mi venganza contra él. No permitiré que se salga con la suya. … No permitiré... que una dos mundos en uno solo cómo él cree que va a suceder. … La devolveré a su lugar... Diosa Hardy."

El doctor Mercury, se reincopora de nuevo... y ambos, el científico y la divinidad, se miran fijamente por un instante... a los ojos, de una Hardy, que de golpe, ha pasado del miedo... a la sorpresa. Cómo si ambos, sin palabras... se prometieran mutuamente, que cumplirían su parte del trato. Mercury acaba por salir de la sala de aislamiento sensorial, que vuelve a cerrarse tras él. Él, y el innombrable... se encuentran en una sala contigua, de una tecnología tan avanzada, que no se puede describir así de buenas a primeras. Pero una sala, a la izquierda de la cual... un gran ventanal, que da la vista... de la sala de control principal de la instalación, que se define sencillamente... cómo fabulosa. En ese momento, un hombre de traje negro, alto y corpulento... y con mirada fría que hiela, cómo... sin alma, le dice algo en voz muy baja a la oreja a Stravinski. Éste, tras recibir el mensaje, se gira de espaldas al Doctor Mercury, exclamando con su espeluznante tono de voz " … Washington ya sabe de nuestra nueva instalación, Doctor Mercury. Pero hay tiempo más que suficiente... para ponerlo todo en marcha."

"Eso ya lo sé... señor Stravinski. Pero usted sabe que..." pero Stravinski le corta entonces, diciéndole siempre de espaldas al Doctor... algo que le sorprende para mal "Ellos ya han cumplido su cometido, Doctor. … Los hijos de Dios. Y en consecuencia... deben desaparecer. Al igual... que ese joven científico que usted ayudó a huir y caer en manos de los militares estadounidenses. … Ian Allister. … ¿Pienso mal... si digo que es cosa suya?" suelta Stravinski con cruel, muy cruel ironía, y tras suyo, el doctor Mercury, aprieta los dientes y pone mala cara, cuando... la expresión del doctor, se queda helada: el innombrable gira la cabeza y le mira de reojo con esos ojos... esos ojos azules irreales propios del diablo, y le suelta... con inquietante tranquilidad " … La distracción previa está a punto de empezar... antes del juego de verdad. … Va a ser muy divertido, Doctor Mercury. … Allí dónde haya muerte... siempre me divierto."

El diablo sin rabo ni cuernos, se marcha andando, al paso lento y parsimonioso más terrorifico que se pueda imaginar, dejando al Doctor Mercury más que helado. Su joven pupilo que dejó en Estados Unidos y fue capturado por los Delta Force, está en peligro. Pero el mensaje que el innombrable ha dejado al doctor, es claro y preciso: lo verdaderamente puntiagudo... iba a dar comienzo. Algo que iba a empezar, en la otra punta de mundo, en cierta zona remota y aislada de Venezuela... otro "innombrable". … Karl Brugenau. Un ser, por no llamarlo persona... que va a poner todo patas arriba. Pero...

Lo acontecido 45 años antes... también deja una pregunta todavía sin responder. … ¿Qué fue de ese niño-gato... qué ahora ayuda a Roberth Evans en la actualidad? ¿Acabo junto a quien hizo buena amistad? … Kenichi Itami. Y entonces... ¿Qué pasó en 1971 al final... con el padre de nuestro capitán Otaku? ¿Qué pasó con él durante un tiempo... antes de su regreso a Japón varios años después? Es un nuevo misterio, que aunque no lo parezca... es en buena parte, la clave de todo. Un misterio, que al final, va a ser nuestro protagonista principal, quién va a tener que afrontar: Youji Itami, por supuesto, con la ayuda, de todos sus colegas, los conocidos y los nuevos de la coalición. Pero también la de otros personajes, ya mencionados... y otros por mencionar, pero con un epicentro que es el misterio principal, entorno a lo que todo gira. … ¿Quién demonios es... el mago oscuro? Y... quién es en verdad... el innombrable? Sea cómo sea... si esto ya está ahora mal... damas y caballeros, cójanse dónde puedan, porque lo verdaderamente oscuro... va a dar comienzo.

 _Y hasta aquí el treinteavo capítulo de "GATE: y la coalición de liberación fue a pelear allí." Esta vez, mi ya tradicional justificante de retraso, me veo en la obligación de decirlo desde el principio, porque cuando publiqué mi último capítulo a primeros del junio pasado, dije que iba a publicar para mediados de julio. Dije esto, porque la cosa no dependía de cómo de adelantado o atrasado llevaba su escritura, sino de la fecha programada para mi examen de oposiciones a funcionario de archivos del estado. Dicho examen iba a ser para la segunda semana de julio. Pero cómo tengo bien aprendido, de la administración pública no te fies muchas veces un pelo, porque puede pasar cualquier cosa... y en efecto, así fue, cuando dos semanas antes, a finales de junio, dijeron que posponían el examen para pasado el verano, en septiembre. Por un lado, a mi ya me iba bien, porque tendría un mes más para estudiar. Pero por otro, todos los planes que había hecho para este verano, se iban al garete. Este verano, ha sido el más triste que he tenido en muchos años, encerrado en casa estudiando, sin apenas ir unas pocas veces a la playa o salir a cenar con amigos un sábado por la noche. Pero cuando llegó septiembre... pum! Lo vuelven a posponer un mes más, para principios de octubre. Este último mes, trabajando y estudiando, ha sido para mi de un agobio que pa que. Finalmente, hace dos semanas, hice la prueba. No quiero extenderme tampoco demasiado, porque es un asunto para mi bastante personal, pero debo decir que no me fue nada mal, y creo sin duda que aprovar, puedo aprobar. Otra cosa, es que obtenga plaza, porque aquí en España es muy común a las oposiciones públicas a lo que sea, que haya, pongamos, 2000 plazas... y se presenten más de 100000 personas, o más! En el caso de archivos, la ventaja es que poca gente se presenta, al ser unos estudios muy especializados y que más bien poca gente hace. Pero hay competencia, y es dura. De momento, todavía tardarán un mes largo en salir los resultados. Pero si por un milagro, obtengo plaza... me largo a vivir a Madrid! ¿Si es que no? Seguiré viviendo en Tarragona city. Todo por huir de una región donde un tercio de su población, los indepes, se les ha ido la olla, para largarme a otro lugar mucho más tranquilo, cómo todo el resto de España. Afortunadamente, los propios partidos indepes tienen tal crisis entre ellos mismos, que de un tiempo para aquí se mueven menos que las piernas de Stephen Hawking, que ya murió el pobrecillo. Vamos, que Cataluña sigue siendo una de las 17 comunidades autónomas de España y no hay señal alguna de que vaya a dejar de serlo, y los indepes, montando un numero día sí día también, para mirárselo con un bol de palomitas oiga. En resumidas cuentas, y antes de que se me olvide... mil perdones, o los que haga falta, por tan intolerable retraso._

 _Bueno, tras este coñazo de justificación por mi excesivo retraso en mi última entrega, que puedo decir sobre la segunda parte de este capítulo, el más oscuro hasta la fecha, que acabáis de leer? Por mi parte, debo decir, que éste, ha sido sin duda, el más dificil de escribir hasta la fecha, y puede que sea el que más de toda la serie. Escribir esto, liado cómo he estado, y estrujar mis pobres neuronas para vomitar algo que sea bueno y de calidad, cuesta lo suyo, y mucho. Y aun así... no acabo de estar convencido de que el resultado haya sido al 100% cómo esperaba. De todas formas, este doble capítulo para explicar el origen más remoto de la trama, era imprescindible incluirlo, para darle un sentido, y también, para hacerse una idea, la puntilla nada más, de lo que se viene. A estas alturas, y más tras una lectura taaan larga (prometí capítulos más cortos, es verdad; pero en este caso, la excepción era obligada), hacer un resumen por mi parte, es tontería. Pero de seguro, que lo habréis encontrado sencillamente apasionante y genial. Algo que también ocurrirá, en el siguiente capítulo, donde tras este doble paréntesis para explicar el origen del proyecto 2/71, la trama regresa a la normalidad o hilo principal, y lo hará con mucha, mucha y de la buena, acción. El encuentro de Karl Brugenau con payaso loco en Venezuela, el asalto de los FESGEIE de la Armada de México contra ellos, y en medio... el submarino nuclear francés de ataque que lo va a joder todo. Aunque... quién de verdad lo va a joder todo, es uno de los mencionados, y lo va a hacer... dando una nueva y sonora sorpresa en la trama... relacionada con algo que ya ha salido en este capítulo. Y con esto... también regresan los personajes habituales. Los de Falmart, los japoneses y los de la coalición, y otros tantos._

 _Con este capítulo por cierto, este fic llega a su ecuador; es decir, a la mitad; o puede que ya esté por encima de la mitad. Este fic pretende tener entre 50 y 60 capítulos, o puede que menos todavía, algunos capitulos los cuales ya están planificados y con una idea de qué irán, pero otros, todavía no lo tengo claro, especialmente los del final. Vamos, que... concluir este fic cómo se merece, sin duda va a ser lo más difícil._

 _Pero debo decir, y ahora me pongo más serio, que recibir más reviews, me ayudaría y mucho a darle más prisa y ganas para que el fic avance más rápido. Sé que es culpa mía, por tener el tiempo que tengo, y porque la inspiración no siempre está ahí, es muy cabrona la hdp. Pero ahora que ya he hecho esas oposiciones, y a la espera del resultado el mes que viene (ya os diré que tal), ahora, obviamente, dispondré del tiempo habitual para poder adelantar esta historia por las noches (aunque muchas veces la programación televisiva se interpone), o los fines de semana, con "otros" obstáculos que mejor no mencionar (amigos, novia, ocio, etc.), de por medio. Pero en resumidas cuentas, si además de misterio y oscuridad, echais de menos acción de la buena, y cómo no, amistad y amor, a partir de la siguiente entrega, lo vais a volver a tener a cascoporro. No voy a decir nada sobre que he hecho todo este tiempo, a parte de estudiar cómo un auténtico empollón, porque es que no he hecho nada más. He tenido, en serio lo digo, el verano más gris y aburrido que recuerde desde mi primer año de universidad. Espero que no se repita y que haya servido para algo, pero es mejor no pensar en eso ahora._

 _Nada más que decir. Cómo ahora vuelvo a tener el control sobre mi propio tiempo libre, voy a poder regresar al ritmo de un nuevo capítulo por mes, si cómo no, no hay imprevistos. Eso es todo. Ah, y por favor, me tendré que volver a poner pesado, pero es que tengo que decirlo: dejad vuestros reviews al terminar si no es mucho pedir. Gracias. ¡Nos vemos en noviembre!_

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Modern Military Power": Agh, okay. My english is not that it's the best, but I'll try. I answer the same thing that I have already answered so many times: it's fiction. And in all fiction, military specially, always sweep to home, I don't know if you understand me. Always gives an advantage, even if doesn't correspond to reality, to your own side. In the manga/anime on which this fic is based, this is very evident. Anyway, if you keep reading, you will realize than the Delta Force... and when other special forces of other nations appear in scene later, they are not in bad place. But, I repeat, this is fiction. The 100% coincidence with reality, doesn't make sense, specially, in a story like GATE. I hope I have helped you in my answer, And I hope to receive more of your reviews, which I gladly answer. A greeting from Spain!_

 _P.D. Contestando al último review de "RedSS": Bueno... a tí si que tengo que pedirte disculpas de verdad, porque cuando estés leyendo esto, debes pensar qué ha sido de mi todo esto tiempo: si me metí a cura, me adjuvo un ovni a mi en vez de a una vaca cómo toca, o me tocó el euromillones y me fugé a Hawaii a empezar una nueva vida cómo multimillonario (que más quisiera yo XD). Cuando estés leyendo esto, yo ya estaré leyendo y comentando lo último que has ido colgando, que se me ha ido acumulando, y entre pitos y flautas, se me ha quedado pendiente de leer. Lo tuyo, o lo nuevo que haya ido apareciendo, que llevo meses sin mirarlo. Cómo sea, vamos al asunto. Veo que comentas al mismo tiempo que lees, cosa comprensible, pero cómo me paso siempre tres pueblos y la provincia entera en la extensión del texto, pues oye... se entiende. ¿Que todo lo del principio es una referencia a tu crossover de GATE? Cómo diría Homer Simpson... No no no no... no... … Bueno sí. XD Un poquito... sí, lo reconozco. La segunda parte, de Nixon, que ni te imaginas si estaba de mierda hasta el cuello, y el padre de Itami (y ahora de rebote, el abuelo... con cierto personaje de nombre y apellido alemán, ahí lo dejo.). La referencia a la cervecería de Munich... bueno... aquí no sabría decir. En este caso, me basé en un local que si que existe a la realidad (si buscas por google maps ahí lo encontrarás), y que fue de los primeros locales digamos, de estilo occidental (o lo que los japoneses entienden por occidental), que se abrió en Tokio en los años '60. Y sí, la CIA, la KGB, y puede que hasta la TIA de mortadelo y filemón si me apuras. No, es coña. En plena guerra fría, es obvio que van a estar allí y en todas partes. Lo de los interrogatorios, aquí lo hice corto y preciso, pero que dijera lo esencial. Y a estas alturas, que Israel, el (dicen ellos) pueblo elegido por Dios, está metido en el ajo, es más que evidente. Pero... no es el Estado precisamente, sino... otra cosa. Y evidentemente que Miller Adams, los tiene bien gordos y peludos, cómo no XD Y lo del hacker genial (y en esta ocasión, su giño a uno de los animes más raros, admirados y odiados a partes iguales que se hicieron en los '90, cómo fue Serial Experiments Lain), que es cómo no, un genio en lo suyo, y también un adolescente paj****ro obsesionado con la muy bien desarrollada hija de Evans. Y sí, tal vez le recomiende que tape la cámara del pórtatil con una tirita o un trozo de cinta aislante, que queda cutre pero siempre protege de mirones. Y finalmente, las repercusiones, ahora vistas, de a que iban a enfrentarse esos marines, y los nuevos protagonistas de esa historia en clave de pasado. Bien, y... hasta aquí puedo leer. Quizás el siguiente capitulo o capítulos, ya no serán tan extremadamente densos cómo éste, pero más acción la vas a tener seguro, y prometo, solemnemente, que no vas a quedar decepcionado con lo que ya se viene a continuación. Ah! Y mientras estés leyendo esto, domingo 13, yo ya estaré leyendo tus últimos fics y por supuesto, dejando mis reviews. Saludos a Chile desde España y nos vemos, espero, el més que viene!_

 _P.D. Contestando al review de "Guest": Aaaaaaggghhh... ¿Es en serio? De verdad, a veces me pregunto... ¿Hay gente que no es mejor que no diga nada a abrir la boca para decir esto? En fin... mira... te respondo igual por educación, algo que ya respondí tiempo atrás. Elegí Chile cómo pude elegir a otro, pero países latinoamericanos que tengan sus fuerzas armadas en unos condiciones, no ya sólo dignas, sino operativas aceptables, con material moderno y que sea, en definitiva, una fuerza de combate capaz, hay muy pocos. Básicamente: Brasil (la mayor potencia militar de Sudamerica por razones de puro tamaño), Chile, Perú, Colombia y si me apuras, Venezuela y Ecuador. Argentina está cómo está, sin aviación, con poco armamento y obsoleto; Uruguay es cómo si no tuviera fuerzas armadas; Bolivia no tiene fuerza naval ni aérea; y si nos vamos más arriba, a Centro América, México podría servir, pero también tiene una fuerza aérea ahora mismo que da grima. Entonces, si reduces al grupo de Chile, Perú, Colombia y Venezuela, este último está en la situación económica que está. Colombia y Perú podrían servir, si. Pero Colombia tiene un ejército especializado en combatir la guerrilla en la jungla, y Perú... pues tienen su mini guerra fría particular desde siempre con Chile. Y entre unos y otros... pues sí, al final me decanté por Chile. No fue por nada en especial, o tal vez sí, no sé. Pero dejando de lado el aspecto económico o político (que ahora no viene a cuento), si nos centramos en el aspecto militar, Chile es sin ninguna duda, la segunda potencia de sudamérica. Por un personal bien entrenado y cualificado, con un ejército bien equipado con un arsenal moderno, una marina que se está actualizando rápidamente en los últimos años, y sobre todo una fuerza aérea, cuyos pilotos de combate han sido entrenados en Estados Unidos (cómo los de Colombia también hay que decirlo), y a parte de contar con los F-16 bloque 50/52 (el mejor avión de combate en Sudamérica junto a los Su-30MK2 de Venezuela), es la única de Sudamérica que cuenta con un avión AWAX de alerta temprana actualizado recientemente con la última tecnología en radar y comunicaciones israelí. En resumidas cuentas, tras buscar y comparar, pensé que si había que meter a un país sudamericano de habla hispana en la coalición, que éste estuviese a la altura para ello. Y Chile, lo está. No es nada personal, ni tengo nada en contra de nadie, sólo fue la elección que tomé tras estudiarlo un poco y me decanté por Chile. Si no te gusta... te jodes y bailas. Saludos de todos modos, y gracias por comentar... aunque sea un comentario así._


End file.
